The Loud 10
by GokuSannin9000
Summary: Lincoln Loud el único varón en una familia de 10 hermanas, siente no ser tan "especial" como sus hermanas, pero pronto descubrirá que a sido elegido para portar lo que podría ser la herramienta mas poderosa en el universo Nota: es una historia de The Loud House con elementos de Ben 10 & Generador Rex
1. Y fueron 11

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

 **Y Fueron 11**

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Royal Wood, todo precia tranquilo en este vecindario excepto por una casa en particular

¡BOOOM!

Lisa te dijimos que no puedes llevar nada que tenga que ver con experimentos a este viaje – decía una voz de abajo a una niña de no más de 4 años además de un prodigio en lo que se refería a inteligencia

Está bien sujeto humano conocido como Papá – decía Lisa en lo que se limpiaba

En otra habitación

Debería llevar este vestido o este, Lori me ayudas a elegir – decía una adolecente rubia de 16 años

No puedo Leni estoy terminando de arreglar lo esencial, y como te decía "Bobby osito" no poder hablarte por 2 largos días, no sabes lo duro será no poder hablarte – decía una adolecente de 17 años

En otra habitación

WOOO! Será un gran viaje hermana, sobre todo gracias a mi música – decía una adolecente castaña de 15 años y con un "acento británico"

Ya lo creo Luna y lo mejor es el espacio abierto, saben por qué lo llaman espacio abierto, porque no podían cerrarlo – se empieza a reír una chica de 14 años – entiende

Si entendí Luan – decía Luna empacando

En otra habitación

No puedes llevar eso – decía una niña de 6 años vestida de princesa

Porque vamos a un campamento, así que tengo derecho a llevar mis herramientas la primera regla de los 1001 usos además no veo porque llevas esas toallas con brillitos – decía la gemela de la niña aunque más "marimacho"

Se llaman vestidos – entonces las 2 empiezan a discutir

En otra habitación

De Softball, Baloncesto, Tenis o Americano hmmmm…. Lucy me ayudas a elegir – decía una chica de 13 años, la más atléticas de todas

No puedo Lynn, estoy terminando mi poema, y saber qué libro llevare – decía una niña de 8 años con un aspecto gótico

Para que te pregunto, ya se le preguntare a Lincoln – decía Lynn yendo a otra habitación

En otra habitación un chico de 11 años de pelo blanco y el único varón en la familia empaca sus cosas

Hola bienvenidos a la casa Loud, donde todos los días trato de sobrevivir a la presión de tener 10 hermanas y como ven junto a 9 de mis hermanas y mi padre vamos de campamento el fin de semana de hecho adoramos acampar siempre que no sea al "Campamento Rasca-Traseros" aún recuerdo cuanto sufrí, pero valió la pena con ver a mis hermanas relajadas y felices, con excepción de los enormes piquetes de mosquitos, los rasguños de osos y la gente de la montaña QUE JURO QUE EXISTEN!, pero vamos a un mejor campamento, sobre todo desde que Papá gano esa casa rodante en un concurso en televisión – dijo Lincoln señalando un camper afuera de su casa lo bueno es que cabemos todos, Mamá no ira porque tiene que ver a un pariente y llevara a Lily con ella

Oye Lincoln que balón debería llevar – preguntaba Lynn

Pues tu normalmente practicas más Soccer y Béisbol o no – dijo Lincoln

Es verdad y como no puedo llevar ninguna pelota de Béisbol llevare de Soccer gracias Lincoln – dice Lynn yéndose

Oye hermano que piensas de eso – dice Luna tocando su guitarra

Como siempre tu rockeas – dice Lincoln alagando a su hermana

Tu si me comprendes hermano – dice Luna yéndose

Lincoln que vestido me queda mejor – decía Leni mostrando 2 vestidos iguales excepto que uno es Azul oscuro y el otro es negro

Leni tu no usa negro excepto para un funeral – dijo Lincoln

Tienes razón llevare este, gracias Lincoln

Lincoln yo… - decía Lisa

No Lisa por última vez no seré tu conejillo de indias – dijo Lincoln

Bien simio sin pelo 3, ciencia 0 – dijo Lisa yéndose

Cuando creces con 10 hermanas, aprender mucho y llegas a conocerlas de pies a cabeza, de hecho cada una tiene un talento que las llevara a grandes cosas, y se preguntan cuál es mi talento, no creo que leer comics en ropa interior sea un talento, en ocasiones me pregunto si podre ser alguien, a veces deseo que me llegue una señal

Mientras abajo se oyó un ruido que era el padre de los hermanos Loud en el suelo

Papa! – gritaron los niños Loud

Estas bien? – pregunto Lincoln

Si yo solo pasaba abajo, mientras me cayó una cubeta con agua, y me resbale con esos patines – decía el padre en eso los demás miraron a Luan

Que era solo una broma no esperaba eso – dijo Luan en su defensa

Ay cariño no podrás ir al campamento si estas así, lo siento niños el viaje se cancela – decía la madre de los niños Loud

En eso todos empiezan a hablar por eso hasta que Lincoln empezó a hablar

ALTO! Mamá por favor todos queremos ir, podría llevarnos Lori ella tiene licencia además a ella la dejan a cargo cuando ustedes se van a su noche de citas

No lo sé hijo, ustedes solos, sin supervisión adulta – decía la madre

Mamá, Lincoln tiene razón yo literalmente ya soy una adulta y te prometo que ninguno se apartara de mi vista, además Leni y Luna están conmigo, entre todos nos cuidamos

Aun no estoy segura – decía la madre en eso todas las hermanas miraron con ojos de cachorro suplicante, sin más remedio la madre cedió – ahh está bien, les daré una oportunidad después de todo Lori estará a cargo

Esta decidido diviértanse niños – decía el Padre dándoles las llaves del camper a Lori

Los llamaremos en todo momento y no se metan en problemas – dijo la madre

Literalmente no sean tan ustedes – dijo el padre

Confíen en nosotros adiós! – dijo Lori en lo que ella y la familia en el camper se iban en dirección al campamento

Mientras en el lejano espacio exterior 2 naves alienígenas se empezaban a disparar hasta que unos de los disparos le dieron a un punto de la nave

Señor le dimos al blanco – decía un extraño ser parecido a un esqueleto con una túnica mientras un enorme ser que no se distingue hablo

Saqueen la nave quiero "eso" ahora en mis manos

Mientras en la otra un extraño dispositivo entra a una capsula y sale con dirección a la tierra

Señor perdimos la señal del objetivo – dijo el sujeto a su amo

Que! Como es posible – decía la enorme sombra en lo que la otra nave chocaba con la otra provocando una enorme explosión, mientras la capsula iba directo a la tierra

Mientras con los hermanos Loud estaban en el campamento calentando malvavisco en la fogata

Lana no tan cerca del fuego o se te quemara – dijo Lola

Tonterías así se calentara más rápido – dijo Lana en lo su malvavisco se prendió en fuego entonces al soplarlo cayo en la cara de Lola

Bueno además de arrojar comida chatarra en mi cara que más podemos hacer – pregunto Lola

Contemos historias de terror – dijo Lucy

Ah podemos saltarnos eso, aun no me recupero de la última – dijo Leni asustada

Bueno siempre se puede tocar música junto a la fogata – dijo Luna en lo que tocaba su guitarra una canción acústica más los sonidos de los grillos se oyó relajante

Oh el fuego se está apagando, Lincoln podes ir por más leña – dijo Lori

Que porque tengo que ir yo – dijo Lincoln

Que te pasa Lincoln estas asustado – dijo Lynn burlándose

Que claro que no, solo esta oscuro – dijo Lincoln

Lincoln está asustado! – decían las gemelas

Ya cálmate hermano está bien tener miedo – dijo Luna

No tengo miedo! Y se los demostrare – dijo Lincoln entrando en el bosque

Si quieres te acompaño – dijo Luan

Para que se siguán burlando no gracias – en eso Lincoln entro definitivamente al bosque

No crees que nos pasamos? – pregunto Lana

Por favor Lana, Lincoln ya es un chico grande que aguanta lo que sea, literalmente aguanta los golpes de Lynn – dijo Lori

Si el toleras hasta el punto de querernos – dijo Lynn

A veces mis hermanas me sacan de quicio – ser el único niño en una familia de 10 chicas tiene sus desventajas, ahhh a veces pienso que sobro, quizás por eso soy el único chico, no soy como mis hermanas, quisiera ser "especial" – decía Lincoln a su reflejo en un charco cuando vio algo caer desde el cielo y sin pensarlo 2 veces fue directo al punto

Al llegar vio una especie de satélite que estaba hundido en un cráter, Lincoln por su curiosidad fue a ver más lejos lo que estaba ahí entonces toco el satélite y una especie de escáner lo analizo

 **Análisis completo!** **Diga su nombre**

Ehh Lincoln Loud – entonces de una esquina del satélite vio una puerta que se abrió y había una extraña esfera que levito y se acercó al chico, Lincoln vio una especie de botón que había en él

Entonces una vez fuera del cráter oprimió el botón que abrió la esfera y adentro había un extraño dispositivo que parecía una pulsera de color negro con una placa gris en el medio con 4 "focos" verdes en cada punto cardinal de éste, que tiene una forma de reloj de arena verde

Guau, genial que será este ¿reloj? – Lincoln intento tomar el reloj pero por alguna razón el reloj salto de la capsula y se aferró a la muñeca del chico, entonces unos segundos después

AHHHHH! – el grito fue tan fuerte que se oyó hasta donde estaban las chicas

Que fue eso? – pregunto Leni

Parecía un grito de terror – dijo Luan

Y sonó como a… - decía Lisa

Lincoln! – dijeron todas las hermanas

Probablemente lo está atacando un oso – dijo Lana

Y está cayendo de un precipicio – decía Lola

Ay que ir a salvarlo – decía Lori

Yo iré, sea un oso o lo que sea no me detendrá, haya voy Lincoln – dijo Lynn yendo con dirección a buscar a su hermano

Espera Lynn! Los demás busquen linternas y cualquier cosa en caso de una emergencia ahora! – dijo Lori mientras los demás buscaban lo que sea para un rescate

Mientras en el otro lado del bosque

Quítate, quítate! – dijo Lincoln tratando de quitarse el extraño reloj que se aferró a su brazo pero después de tanto intentar se rindió – Esta bien tu ganas – entonces el reloj empezó a hablar en un idioma inentendible para un humano – Oye si puedes hablar, como que sea porque no logro entenderte nada, además no me gusta tu diseño – entonces sin más preámbulo el dispositivo empezó a brillar y por alguna razón cambiando de forma

Ahora era más parecida a un reloj con una pulsera verde pequeña, el dial se volvió gris (conservando el anillo con cuatro botones verdes) pero el símbolo brillaba de color azul

 **Finalizada la recalibración y adaptada para los términos terrestres incluyendo el lenguaje terrícola** – dijo el dispositivo

Bien entonces me puedes decir ¿Qué eres? Y ¿Por qué estas pegado a mi muñeca? – pregunto Lincoln

 **Respuesta: Nombre Omnitrix, dispositivo de almacenamiento de ADN Alienígena, Respuesta 2: Se programó la misión de ir y servir con el elegido, fusionándose con el ADN del usuario, alguna otra pregunta?**

Ehh no, ya no – dijo Lincoln

 **Apagando programa de manual, encendiendo programa de cambio y moldeo de ADN**

Espera que? Un minuto – pero antes de seguir el "Omnitrix" se apaogo por un segundo y volvió a encender y ahora el símbolo brillaba de color verde brillante

Genial, debí preguntar como quitarme esta cosa, o bueno me pregunto que hace este botón - en eso el símbolo central del Omnitrix se muestra un holograma de color verde, lo que parecía ser un humanoide de fuego y magma – Genial que buen efecto que pasaría si…

Lincoln apretó el botón y entonces sin previo a aviso el cuerpo de Lincoln comienza a brillar de un color verde brillante hasta hacerse más alto, sus brazos se tornaban más grandes y gruesos, cuando la luz se apagó Lincoln se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo ahora estaba "encendió" como si estuviera rodeado de fuego

 **Ah que me paso** – Lincoln paso cerca de un charco para ver su reflejo - **Ahhh! Me incendio ahhhhh!, apágate, apágate** – no solo su apariencia cambio si no también su voz, una vez que se calmó, Lincoln se dio cuenta de un detalle – **un momento no me estoy asando, ni quemando, como diría Lori literalmente yo soy el Fuego, me pregunto si** – Entonces Lincoln con su puño lanzo una llamarada al aire que exploto en el cielo – **Esto es genial, jajaja** – Lincoln no se dio cuenta de que su acción provoco un incendio en el bosque – **Oh no, me van a matar cuando vean esto, que hare, que hare**

Al otro lado Lynn olio el fuego y vio que el bosque se empezaba a quemar

No puede ser que clase de idiota provocaría un incendio, después veré eso lo más importante, Lincoln dónde estás?

Mientras Lincoln aun intentaba apagar el fuego lo único que provocaba era más fuego

 **Genial como solucionare esto?** – Lincoln sintió una presencia atrás y vio a su hermana Lynn con cara de sorprendida – **Ah escucha sé que me veo raro pero déjame decir que** … - sin previo aviso Lynn lo golpeo con una roca – **espera Lynn que haces?**

No sé cómo sabes mi nombre o que seas, pero sin duda tu causaste este incendio – Lynn le iba a tirar otra piedra, pero Lincoln sin querer le prende fuego a su zapato – Ahh quema!

 **Uy lo siento yo no quería** … - sin terminar la frase Lynn le tiro una lluvia de rocas en ese momento se acerca a él con una roca más grande

Antes de que te aplaste con esta roca, dime dónde está mi hermano si sabias mi nombre entonces sabes dónde está dilo – dijo Lynn amenazante

 **Espera Lynn soy yo Lincoln** – dijo Lincoln en su defensa

Si claro y yo soy Michael Jordán esa no se la cree ni tu abuela – dijo Lynn

 **Espera puedo probarlo, tu practicas ballet en secreto para mejorar tus habilidades deportivas, porque escuchaste que una estrella de la lucha practico ballet para mejorar sus movimientos** – dijo Lincoln

QUE! Como sabes eso, nadie más sabe eso excepto... Lincoln eres tú? Pero que te paso – dijo Lynn

 **Bueno iba por ramas al bosque cuando vi algo caerse del cielo, entonces lo seguí y cuando lo encontré parecía ser un satélite de lo que salió algo parecido a un reloj que se me pego en el brazo y cuando me lo quise quitar me transforme en esto que vez ahora** – dijo Lincoln

Bien esa suena demasiado raro ósea que tu provocaste esto – dijo Lynn enojada

 **Fue un accidente veía que podía hacer y** … - decía Lincoln

Espera antes hay que solucionar esto, hmmm… ya se fuego vs fuego – dijo Lynn

 **Que cosa?** – pregunto Lincoln

Crea un nuevo incendio y deja que se queme con el otro ambos se apagaran – dijo Lynn – oye cuando Lisa hace de tutora aprendes bastantes cosas

Entonces Lincoln crea una nueva corriente de fuego en todos lados entonces como dijo Lynn provoco que ambos se apagaran entre si

Mientras en el campamento

Oigan el incendio ya paro – dijo Lana viendo desde la ventana

Como es posible, ni siquiera llovió – dijo Leni

Las chicas discutían como se apagó el incendio cuando llego Lynn

Chicas! – dijo Lynn llegando

Lynn, donde esta Lincoln lo encontraste? – pregunto Lori preocupada

Si lo encontré, que esperas ven aquí – dice Lynn en lo que Lincoln aun transformado llego dejando boquiabierto a todas

 **Oigan antes de que hagan algo déjenme explicar que** … - antes de seguir hablando Lincoln se golpeado por espuma para fuego

No sé qué seas pero dinos donde está nuestro hermano antes de que te apaguemos – decía Lori en lo que ella y las demás tenían extintores de incendio en las manos

Esperen esta cosa de aquí es Lincoln – dice Lynn poniéndose en entre Lincoln y sus hermanas

Estas loca hermana ese ni siquiera se parece a Lincoln – dijo Luna

Si ahora quítate del medio para que le "apaguemos su luz" jajaja entienden – dijo Luan en lo que sus hermanas solo suspiraban de eso

 **Ahh no quería llegar a esto pero** – Lincoln empezó a susurrar al oído de Lynn para que pudiera decirle sus secretos a sus hermanas, un momento después de decirle a sus hermanas una por una cada una empezó a regañar a Lynn porque sabía sus secretos si el único que los sabia era

Lincoln – dijeron el resto de las hermanas

Pero como, cuando, donde, porque?

 **Ahh por dónde empezar**...

Después de que Lincoln contara lo que sucedió en el bosque incluyendo lo del incendio

Así que literalmente ese reloj que encontraste te cambio en ese aspecto – dijo Lori arrojándole un malvavisco

 **Si y lo peor es que no sé cómo volver a la normalidad, Lana te dije que dejaras eso** – dijo Lincoln enojado porque su hermana acercada sus malvavisco a su cuerpo

Que! Tu temperatura es perfecta para asar mis malvaviscos

Y ahora como jugarás conmigo a la pelota si la terminaras quemando – dijo Leni

O me ayudaras con mis químicos si tu calor las calentara demasiado hasta que estallen – dijo Lisa

O te sentaras, ese tronco pronto se quemara por completo – dijo Luan

 **Que hare ahora no quiero permanecer siempre como un monstruo –** dijo Lincoln

No eres un monstruo eres… – dijo Lucy

Como que no es un monstruo, entonces como explica por qué ahora es… lo que sea que sea – dijo Lola

Es un Alienígena – termino de hablar Lucy

A pesar de que la ciencia dice que no puede haber vida en otros planetas yo por otro lado creo que es posible su existencia además dijiste que el satélite del que llego tu reloj vino del cielo o no – dijo Lisa

 **Si así es, pero eso no remedia lo que soy ahora**

Tranquilo Lincoln lo remediaremos – dijo Lori

Si aunque puedas quemarnos sin querer – dijo Leni en lo que las demás la miraban feo – Que?

 **Oigan yo creo que** – Lincoln no termino la que iba a decir ya que se escuchó un sonido que venia del símbolo en el pecho de Lincoln que provoca un Flash se sega por un momento a todas hasta que vieron a Lincoln que volvió a la normalidad – Genial! chicas, soy yo… - no termino porque fue abrazado por sus hermanas

Lincoln que bueno que estés bien y regresaste a la normalidad – dijo Lori

Aunque una parte de mi le gustaba que fueras de fuego – dijo Lola mirando su malvavisco

No me lo puedo quitar, ahh esta como pegado – dijo Lincoln mostrándoles a sus hermanas el extraño reloj que tenía en su muñeca mientras las demás la miraban atento

Te seré sincero ese color no combina con tu atuendo – dijo Leni

Leni no importa si combina o no lo que importa es que está pegado a mí no me lo puedo quitar – dijo Lincoln

Atrás chicas yo me encargo – dijo Lynn agarrando el brazo de Lincoln y con su pie detiene su cabeza – ya casi sale

El reloj no pero la cabeza ya casi – dijo Lincoln

Aun lado esa cosa no es rival para "la Gran Berta" – dijo Lana

Porque trajiste eso?– pregunto Lori

Regla de los 1001 usos siempre estar… - decía Lana en lo que agarro el reloj pero cuando lo iba a girar la herramienta se rompió y el extremo roto golpeo la cabeza de Leni

AUCH!

Uy lo siento – dijo Lana

Bueno si nada resulta, solo hay una solución, te cortare el brazo con un láser y te lo reemplazare con un brazo robótico – dijo Lisa agarrando un brazo robótico

QUEE! – grito Lincoln

Estas loca no le cortaras el brazo, escucha hermano encontraremos la solución pero por ahora no uses ese… LINCOLN! Que rayos haces – grito Lori viendo que Lincoln probaba el reloj

Tranquilo Lori ya sé cómo funciona miren, cuando oprimo este botón del símbolo del medio sale un holograma y al girar esta placa cambia de hologramas y supongo que si oprimo hacia abajo el botón me transformo en la forma alienígena del holograma como paso con el de fuego

Genial y cuantos hay? – pregunto Luna

Si conté bien hay como 10 – dijo Lincoln contando los hologramas

Transfórmate en algo, quiero ver si hay uno horrible – dijo Lana

O talvez uno lindo – dijo Lola

Quizás tengas uno fuerte – dijo Lynn

O uno gracioso, me refiero a aspecto, no al aumento jajaja entienden – dijo Luan en lo que sus hermanas se quejaban de ese chiste

Bueno talvez pueda… - Lincoln iba a oprimir el reloj pero fue detenido por Lori

Alto ahí que tal si te transformar en algo peor que ese de fuego – dijo Lori

Si te vuelves a convertir en ese me dejarías asar mis malvaviscos – dijo Lana

Por favor Lori piénsalo la que tal si no fue coincidencia que lo encontrara podría no se ayudar a la gente como Ace Savvy – dijo Lincoln

O qué tal si fue un accidente – eso dejo a Lincoln pensativo que tal si es cierto si fue un accidente – Bueno vámonos a dormir mañana pensaremos mejor que hacer – al decir eso todas entraron al camper a dormir, Lincoln se quedó unos minutos más afuera viendo el reloj

Qué tal si es cierto y si lo encontré por accidente, ahh supongo que no se puede hacer nada – una vez dicho eso Lincoln entro al camper a dormir – Buenas noches chicas

Buenas noches Lincoln – dijeron las demás chicas

* * *

 **Bueno que les pareció este primer capítulo de este fic dejen sus review**


	2. La primera pelea

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

 **La primera pelea**

Era de noche y las hermanas Loud estaban durmiendo profundamente, pero Lincoln se despertó y salió afuera para probar su nuevo "reloj"

\- Aun si fue un accidente ahora estamos pegados – en eso empezó a ver los hologramas de habían en el Omnitrix – Debo admitir que todos se ven geniales sobretodo este, se ve fuerte y con cuatro brazos, aunque este tampoco está nada mal me pregunto si será rápido – entonces oye un ruido – Que fue eso? – fue a mirar cuando de pronto

\- Te cachamos! – gritaron las gemelas Lola y Lana asustando a Lincoln

\- Chicas que hacen despiertas a esta hora – dijo Lincoln algo enojado

\- Eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti – dijo Lola

\- Si te vimos husmear tu reloj – dijo Lana

\- Lori dijo que no tocaras eso – dijo Lola

\- Lo sé pero ahh no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad y también como serán los otros alienígenas

\- Como te sentiste cuando te convertiste en el de fuego? – pregunto Lana

\- Primero me asuste y después era como yo siendo alguien más como si estuviera en el cuerpo de otro ser, es complicado – dijo Lincoln - Escuchen solo quiero probarlo una vez más, pero por favor no le digan a Lori – dijo Lincoln suplicando

\- Hmmm… no lo sé – dijo Lola

\- Les daré $5 a cada una – dijo Lincoln

\- Trato hecho! – gritaron las gemelas

\- SHHH, bien ahora cual probare hmmm… este – entonces Lincoln aprieta el botón entonces un flash ilumino el lugar

Para luego ver a una criatura similar a un perro grande, naranja sin ojos ni cola, con dientes muy definidos y sobresalen de su boca y con un collar verde y blanco donde se encuentra el símbolo del Omnitrix

\- Súper! Parece un perro gigante – dijo Lana

\- Mmmm… que raro parece que no tiene ojos, como podrá ver – entonces Lola se le ocurrió hacer una pequeña broma a Lincoln, pero del cuello de Lincoln lo que parecía ser una especie de sensor, capto el rastro de Lola y salto antes de que Lola le embarra lodo en la cara, haciendo que ella caiga al suelo

\- LINCOLN! – dijo enojada Lola

\- JAJA esa fue buena hermano – dijo Lana

Entonces Lincoln aprovecha su nueva forma para ver qué más puede hacer

\- Lincoln adónde vas! – dijo Lana

\- Lincoln regresa aquí antes de que le diga a Lori que te convertiste en una bestia y te fuiste al bosque, ahhh cuando nuestra vida no puede llegar a ser más rara

Mientras tanto en una nave algo dañada en el espacio, se veía que unos mini-robots lo estaban arreglando, en eso se ve en una capsula con un extraño líquido a un extraño ser, que parecía haber perdido varias partes de su cuerpo

\- Dime los progresos Psyphon

\- Señor las reparaciones de la nave están progresando pero probablemente en 1 semana terrestre estarán terminados, pero su recuperación demorara más que eso – dijo el extraño sujeto conocido como Psyphon

\- Dime encontraron el Omnitrix – pregunto el extraño ser

\- Revisamos toda la nave pero no estaba en ningún lado pero al revisar la memoria de esa nave, parece que fue lanzado con dirección hacia el planeta azul de la vía láctea conocido simplemente como Tierra

\- La tierra?

\- Si no tuvimos señales del artefacto hasta hace unos momentos, después la señal volvió

\- Muy inteligente, mandar el Omnitrix en una capsula especial para evitar que lo rastreáramos, pero si la señal regreso quiere decir que… - hablo de nuevo el extraño ser

\- Si señor lo más probablemente alguien encontró la capsula y tiene el Omnitrix

\- Manden robots-caza de inmediato a la tierra, quiero al sujeto que tiene mi Omnitrix vivo o muerto

De vuelta en el bosque Lincoln probaba su nueva forma, como se veía tenía una gran agilidad y una garras bastantes afiladas

\- _Debo admitir que esto se siente estupendo, ahora veo porque Charles y Lana les gusta salir, me siento como un animal en su habitad, a pesar de no poder ver, lo compenso con este buen "olfato" que tengo_ – en eso Lincoln sintió que algo se acerca – _Que rayos…_

Entonces Lincoln esquivo ágilmente un rayo láser que destruyo el árbol, Lincoln seguía columpiándose de árbol en árbol mientras un robot parecido a un platillo lo seguía de cerca disparando su laser destruyendo todo a su alrededor, entonces mientras el robot intento rastrearlo pero entonces Lincoln se puso encima de él y el aprovechando sus garras y colmillos empezó a destrozar al robot que iba a chocar con un barranco, justo en ese momento el Omnitrix hiso un sonido que indica que el tiempo de la transformación se agotó, entonces Lincoln salto en el último segundo en eso el robot se estrelló y exploto y Lincoln volvió a la normalidad

\- Fiu, eso puedo salir mejor, la pregunta es de donde salió esa cosa – pregunto Lincoln en lo que otro robot parecido al otro lo apuntaba – Oh no – cuando el robot le iba a disparar el robot fue goleado con palas y rocas que no eran otras que las hermanas de Lincoln

\- Atrás chatarra ningún montón de hojalata, lastimara a nuestro hermano – dijo Lori que junto a las otras terminaban de golpear al robot, después todos se alejaron mientras el robot termino explotando

\- Chicas no saben el gusto que me da verlas – dijo Lincoln pero entre todas lo miraban muy enojado – estoy en problemas?

\- En problemas, Lincoln te dije que no tocaras esa cosa y que haces, lo tocas y un robot extraño intenta matarte, tienes suerte de que Lola nos dijera de esto o literalmente ya no estarías aquí hablando con nosotras – grito Lori

\- Ay se van nuestros $5 – decía Lana a su gemela

Más tarde en el camper

\- Me preocupa lo que te suceda si sigues llevando esa cosa – dijo Lori

\- Pero Lori… - decía Lori

\- Nada de pero, en primer lugar si no hubieras tomado esa cosa, esas cosas no te estarían persiguiendo y no podemos hacer nada para quitártelo – dice Lori

\- Ese es el punto, quizás más de esas cosas vengan por mí y voy a necesitar esto para defenderme – dijo Lincoln

\- Con un aparato tan poderoso como ese es mejor que aprenda a usarlo bien y rápido – dijo Lisa

\- No! No pondré a mi hermano en este peligro! – grito Lori

\- Pero como se ve, con esa clase de poder podría… - decía Lynn

\- Podría ponerse a sí mismo en peligro – dijo Lola

\- O podría ser un bien mayor – dijo Lana

\- O quizás el fin de todos, suspiro – dijo Lucy

En eso las hermanas Loud empezaban a discutir sobre qué hacer sobre Lincoln y su reloj, Lincoln no soporto que el causante de esto sea él y entonces…

\- ALTO! – grito Lincoln

\- Lincoln que te he dicho de… - decía Lori

\- No, siempre que intento algo, ustedes se preocupan y se meten, como cuando Ronnie Anne me molestaba, y ustedes decían que le gusto

\- Pero eso salió bien o no – dijo Luan

\- Si salió bien, pero ese no es el punto, ustedes no tienen derecho a decidir qué puedo hacer o no – dijo Lincoln

\- Pero Lincoln… - decía Lori

\- No! Yo decidiré que hacer con esto, porque gracias a esto, me sentí genial, me sentí "especial"

\- Especial? De que hablas – pregunto Lori

\- Por favor Lori nadie envía un mensaje o escribe tan rápido como tú, además sabes cómo controlar la situación, Leni a pesar de "inteligencia" nadie diseña como tú, incluso le diseñas la ropa a Lola

\- Y le agradezco eso – dijo Lola

\- Y tu Lola hay alguien más que haya ganado tantos concursos de belleza como tú, Lana tan joven y ya sabes arreglar las cosas, además res una artista en el lodo, Lisa te graduaste de la universidad y das clases y apenas tienes 4

\- Soy un prodigio – dijo Lisa

\- Lucy nadie puede interpretar un poema tan oscuro pero cautivador como tu

\- La oscuridad es mi musa y tú eres el oyente de esa musa, suspiro – dijo Lucy

\- No tengo habilidades atléticas como Lynn, no pudo tocar un instrumento tan genial como Luna y no se me ocurren chistes cada 5 minutos como Luan

\- Me llega la aspiración de la nada, pero donde es esa nada? – dijo Luan

\- Ese es el punto, no soy como ustedes, yo que puedo hacer, solo leo comics en ropa interior o juego videojuegos, no soy nada – dijo Lincoln ya deprimido

\- Así siempre te has sentido, solo puedo decir que… literalmente es lo más tonto que he oído

\- Como? – dijo Lincoln

\- Lincoln, acaso alguien más puede aguantar estar en la casa Loud, tú eres el que nos mantiene unidos - dijo Lori

\- Si eres el pegamento que no une – dijo Luan

\- Tu siempre nos ayuda en lo que sea, incluso si duele – dijo Lynn

\- O te amenazamos – dijo Lola

\- Lo importante es que te queremos hermano – dijo Luna

\- Tú eres especial, eres un Loud, y nuestro hermano

\- Valla gracias chicas – dijo Lincoln

\- Que estamos esperando abrazo de grupo – dijo Leni en lo que todos se dan un fuerte abrazo familiar

\- Entonces puedo seguir usando el reloj? – pregunto Lincoln

\- Yo no dije eso – dijo Lori en lo que en la radio se escucha algo

\- _Auxilio, necesitamos ayuda aquí, unos robot están atacando ayúdennos!_ – la radio dejo de sonar

\- Robots atacando? Deben ser de los que me atacaron deben buscar el reloj, esa gente está en peligro por mi culpa, debo ir para allá – dijo Lincoln

\- Alto ahí Lincoln, es muy peligroso que vayas para alla – dijo Lori

\- Pero Lori si no voy, quien sabe cómo terminara por favor – dijo Lincoln suplicando, Lori lo pensó un momento hasta que…

\- Está bien pero iremos contigo – dijo Lori

\- En serio pero y si salen heridas – dijo Lincoln

\- Hermano somos Loud, siempre nos cuidamos o no chicas - dijo Lori

\- Cierto! – dijeron las demás

\- Gracias chicas – dijo Lincoln

Un poco a pocos centímetros del lugar

\- Bien Lincoln, que esperas para transformarte? – pregunto Lisa

\- Bien, este este o este – dijo Lincoln tratando de elegir en eso ya hecho su elección apretó el botón y Lincoln volvió a transformarse

Ahora se veía como un ser humanoide compuesto por un mineral parecido al diamante, su espalda hay 2 cristales puntiagudos y tiene un cinturón en la cintura de color verde y blanco con el símbolo del Omnitrix

\- Y ese que puede hacer? – pregunto Lynn

\- **No lo sé, pero te apuesto a que será genial** – dijo Lincoln

En eso en una zona de Camper un rayo láser estaba destruyendo todo alrededor, y los civiles huían aterrados del peligro, entonces los Loud llegan a escena y vieron a un robot más grande que los otros

\- **Parece que es "papa robot", chicas ayuden a los campistas, esto se pondrá peligroso** – dijo Lincoln en lo que sus hermanas ayudaban a los campistas en eso él se acerca al robot – **Oye tu** – eso llamo la atención del robot – **Si quieres atacar a alguien, ven por mí** – el robot lo golpeo con su brazo mandándolo a volar hacia un camper destrozado, el robot se acercaba entonces Lincoln sale de allí, con su brazo que tenía la punta afilada como una espada – **Genial** – Lincoln intento atacarlo con su brazo pero el robot salta y se pone encima de el – **Dang it, estoy en problemas**

Mientras las hermanas de Lincoln ayudaban a los Campistas a salir de la zona

\- Oigan que está pasando? – pregunto un guardabosques

\- Si se lo dijera no me lo creería, rápido todos tienen que evacuar el lugar

Entonces el robot toma a Lincoln y lo arroja al vehículo del guardabosque, entonces el robot toma a Lincoln de nuevo que intentaba arrancarle el brazo pero Lincoln genera de sus brazos unas estacas filosas que destruyen el brazo del robot, en eso el robot lo arroja de nuevo a una cabaña destrozada, el robot con su brazo restante le dispara con su láser, Lincoln se cubre con sus brazos eso provoca que el láser se refleje a la dirección contraria, Lincoln retrocedió, pero esa acción le dio una idea

\- **Ya sé que hacer _–_** dijo Lincoln acercándose al robot – **Atácame, aquí estoy –** en eso Lincoln con sus manos forman como un escudo que retiene por un momento el láser **\- Todo lo que haces se te regresa** – al decir eso ultimo Lincoln redirigió el láser reflejado dándole a la cabeza del robot, provocando que explote

\- Muy bien! – gritaron las hermanas Loud

\- Ese es mi hermano! – grito Luna, lo que hace que todos miren raro a las hermanas Loud – dijo buen trabajo extraño sujeto!

\- **Asi es** – Lincoln miro por todos lados si ya no había más robot – **Bueno mi trabajo aquí termino** – Lincoln corrió hacia una dirección, que sin duda era el camper

\- Quien era ese sujeto – se preguntaban los campista en eso las hermanas Loud se marchan discretamente

Mientras en la nave extraterrestre, se observaba en un monitor las imágenes captadas por los robots, en una de esas imágenes se vio a Lincoln con el reloj

\- Un niño!, millones de humanos en el planeta y el Omnitrix ahora está en manos de un niño – dijo el alienígena en su capsula de recuperación

\- Señor si el Omnitrix está en manos de ese niño, eso no significaría que… - decía Psyphon

\- NO! Esas leyendas y rumores son falsos, solo son inventos para mantener el Omnitrix lejos de cualquiera – en eso los ojos del alíen se fijan en la imagen de Lincoln - sea quien seas niño, pronto tu cabeza y el Omnitrix, estarán en mi pared de trofeos

1 día después en la casa Loud, las hermanas Loud estaban en el patio delantero hablando de lo que pasó en el campamento

\- Bueno no era lo que esperábamos, pero fue un gran viaje de campamento – dijo Lori

\- Obviamente tenían robots y alienígenas – dijo Lynn

\- Si sin duda fue un viaje "de otro mundo", entienden – las hermanas se ríen de ese chiste

\- Ese si fue gracioso hermana – dijo Luna en eso llega Lola pero extrañamente sin su tiara

\- Lola donde está tu tiara – pregunto Leni con Lily en sus brazos

\- Oh se me debió quedar en el campamento pero tranquilas Lincoln fue por ella – dijo Lola

\- Lincoln? – dijo Lori en lo que rápidamente algo llegaba a una gran velocidad y se detuvo frente a las hermanas Loud

Se veía como un velociraptor semi-blindado, tenía 3 garras en cada mano con un casco negro que termina en punta, que a su vez tiene una visera con una especie de X y un ajustado traje con una franja verde en medio además de una larga cola a rayas, además en sus pies tenía como una especie de ruedas y con el símbolo del Omnitrix en el pecho

\- **Hola chicas** – dijo Lincoln abriendo la visera de su casco - **Lola aquí está tu tiara y tranquila la lave –** dijo el dándole la tiara a su hermana – **Miren esto, muy rápido o no** – dijo Lincoln mostrando la gran velocidad de su transformación, en eso aprovecha de recoger algunas cosas tiradas y limpiando por ahí – **Aproveche de limpiar sus habitaciones, muy genial no** – en eso sus hermanas vieron que no era mentira sus habitaciones estaban bien arregladas, en eso regresan con Lincoln

\- Lincoln no tenías que hacerlo – dijo Lori

\- **Oigan es lo menos que podía hacer por ustedes** – en eso el tiempo del reloj se agotó y Lincoln volvió a la normalidad – Creo que las cosas se pondrán mejores a partir de hoy

\- Ya lo creo hermano – dijo Luna

\- Entonces puedo seguir usándolo – dijo Lincoln en que todos miraron a Lori

\- Pues ya parece inevitable, siempre y cuando lo uses para bien, y Lincoln no olvides que te queremos – en eso todos se dan un cálido abrazo familiar y sus padres miraron esa escena

\- Ohh no es grandioso querida, veo que ese viaje los unió más – dijo el padre

\- Si eso significa que podemos dejarlos solos más seguido – dijo la madre de los chicos

En eso Lincoln y sus hermanas entraron ara ver la televisión, y en eso se vio en las noticias de la imagen de Lincoln transformado enfrentándose al robot

\- Ya vimos eso, quien quiere ver _Hora de Aventuras_? – pregunto Lori

\- YO! – dijeron Lincoln y el resto de sus hermanas, en eso vieron la clásica serie en lo que todos se empezaron a reír

\- Bueno este viaje no fue tan malo, a quien engaño fue de lo mejor, hoy obtuve una grandiosa herramienta, hmmm… supongo que eso significa que ahora soy como un superhéroe, bueno aunque ya saben lo que dicen "con un gran poder viene…" jaja y cielos eso nunca pasa de moda – dijo Lincoln que seguía viendo la tele con sus hermanas

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews**


	3. Problemas regulares

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

 **Problemas regulares**

En un banco en la ciudad de Royal Wood se estaba produciendo un robo.

\- Ahora tenemos el dinero, ya vámonos antes de que la policía llegue. – dijo un ladrón

\- ¡Ja! La policía no nos harán nada, tenemos muchos rehenes quien nos va a detener – dijo otro ladrón

De pronto algo o más bien alguien cayó del techo

\- ¿Quién eres tú "llamitas"? – pregunto el ladrón

\- **Qué bueno que preguntas, pues me llamo Fuego, y tu pistola se derritió ante mi presencia.** – dijo Fuego que lanzo fuego a las pistolas de los ladrones, haciendo que las soltaran por lo calientes que estaban – **Uy que torpe, déjenme calentar su día.** – entonces Fuego le dio un golpe en la cara a un ladrón noqueándolo y dejándole una marca – **Eso te quemara mañana.** – pero sin saberlo el otro ladrón escapaba en una furgoneta

Entonces Fuego hiso su Pyrokinesis para levantar una roca y usarla para volar tras el ladrón con la furgoneta, una vez que estuvo encima del camión desde allí derritió las llantas haciendo que el camión de detenga, el ladrón intento escapar pero estaba rodeado por un anillo de fuego, entonces la policía llego mostrando en el auto que atrapo al otro ladrón

\- **Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen si no soportas el calor, pues aléjate porque ese puede ser yo.** – dijo Fuego usando las llamas de sus manos como cohetes para llegar a un callejón, en eso se escucha un sonido que hiso que el alíen volviera a la normalidad revelando ser Lincoln Loud – Bueno no provoque tantos daños colaterales, aunque bueno solo eran ladrones comunes, Hola soy yo Lincoln Loud, si mal recuerdan obtuve un extraño artefacto llamado Omnitrix. – dijo Lincoln mostrando su reloj – Esta belleza me permite transformarme en diferentes alienígenas cada uno con habilidades y poderes únicos, con esto puedo ser bueno "un superhéroe" pues esa es la parte buena. – decía Lincoln llegando a su casa – Hola familia ya regrese… - decía Lincoln

\- Lincoln que bueno que llegas, necesito que arregles mi teléfono, míralo lo pise por accidente, la pantalla está rota y necesito hablar con Bobby. – decía Lori mostrando su celular roto y haciendo drama

\- ¿Y no le puedes pedir a Lisa que lo haga? – pregunto Lincoln

\- Ese es el punto necesito a Ultra-T o Materia Gris. – dijo Lori

\- Lincoln que bueno que llagaste, te necesito como Bestia para… - decía Lana pero

\- Lincoln, gracias al cielo necesito inspiración para mis chistes y cualquiera de tus "10 amigos" es una buena referencia para… decía Luan

\- Allí este espécimen que comparte mi sangre pero no mi Coeficiente Intelectual necesito a alguien que resista este mortal laser que voy a probar y como nadie que no sea humano probablemente moriría pues necesito a Diamante. – dijo Lisa

En eso uno por uno las hermanas de Lincoln se reunieron para pedirle a su hermano "su ayuda"

\- Y aquí está el lado malo, tener 10 alienígenas también de alguna forma le beneficia a mis hermanas de alguna forma

* * *

\- Literalmente es lo más gracioso que he escuchado. – Lori hablaba con su novio Bobby con su teléfono que de alguna manera transmitía un pantalla holográfica, pero se dio cuenta del tiempo – Perdona Bobby osito tengo que colgar asunto familiar nos vemos. – se despidió Lori

\- Nos vemos nena. – se despidió Bobby

\- Ya termine. – dijo Lori en que un ser Tecno-orgánico salió del teléfono y tomo una forma humanoide de color negro con líneas verde y con un circulo en su cabeza que es su ojo – Gracias Ultra-T.

\- **Si lo que digas.** – dijo Ultra-T que oprimió el símbolo del Omnitrix en su pecho y volvió a ser Lincoln – Odio esta parte de… - decía Lincoln en que fue jalado a otra habitación

\- Porque debes apagar el fuego, porque siempre esta ascendido jajaja entiendes. – dijo Luan practicando con Lincoln ahora como Fuego

\- **Me repites de nuevo por que esto aquí. _–_** dijo Fuego aburrido de los chistes malos de Luan

\- Ya vamos ni que se te apagara el humor jajaja entiendes. – dijo Luan dándose cuenta de que su "publico" se fue

\- Más arriba, un poco a la izquierda, perfecto, ya puedo practicar y que se sienta naturalmente. – dijo Lola usando a Diamante para reflejar luz desde sus cristales

\- **A veces siento que me usan de esclavo.** – dijo Diamante

\- Por favor Lincoln si te tratáramos como esclavo, ni siquiera te diríamos… oigan quien apago la luz. – dijo Lola volteando viendo que Lincoln no está – ¡LINCOLN!

\- Esto es divertido no Lincoln o debería decir Bestia. – dijo Lana cavando agujeros con Bestia que desenterraba un hueso gigante – Guau me pregunto si habrá un dinosaurio allí abajo, que estamos esperando. – dijo Lana que empezó a adentrarse en el agujero, Lincoln se iba a retirar de allí pero fue jalado de su pata por alguien – Oye porque no me estas siguiendo. – dijo Lana viendo que Bestia se fue

\- ¡Lucha Libre! – dijo Lynn usando una máscara de lucha libre y del otro lado estaba un sujeto gigante de color rojo con cuatro brazos con unos músculos totalmente desarrollados – Aquí Lynn Lunática se enfrenta a su más grande adversario el "Barón rojo de los grandes brazos"

\- **Es Cuatrobrazos, y además esto es estúpido, sabes bien que con esta forma alienígena puedo vencerte con relativa facilidad, no quiero que vallas al hospital por mi culpa.** – dijo Cuatrobrazos

\- Ese es el punto, si lucho con alguien fuerte, entonces más fuerte seré yo, además no es la primera vez que voy al hospital. – dijo Lynn

\- **Eso no lo discuto.** – dijo Cuatrobrazos

\- Aquí va Lynn Lunática y su salto mortal. – Lynn salto para embestir a Lincoln pero de pronto fue tele-transportado de allí asiendo que Lynn chocara con el árbol – Estoy bien.

\- Y eso demuestra como fui capaz de tele-transportarte de allí sin ningún problema. – dijo Lisa mostrándole unos cálculos a un alíen bípedo de piel gris, parecido a una rana, tiene sólo cuatro pulgadas de alto, con grandes ojos verdes con pequeños signos menos en forma de pupilas – algún problema Materia Gris.

\- **No tus cálculos están bien incluso para los estándares del humano con capacidades mentales tan altas como la tuya hermana, el problema de porque estoy haciendo esto.** – dijo Materia Gris algo molesto

\- Porque con esta forma eres lo bastante listo para ayudarme con mis cálculos que como Lincoln no puedes, además se ve bien que esta especie en particular tiene un coeficiente intelectual bastante alto, sin decir por exacto el más inteligente del gran basto universo. – decía Lisa que sin darse cuenta Materia Gris fue tomado de allí – Y con tu gran intelecto más el mío puedo aprender más de los que ya se, incluso podemos mejorar el mundo con tu… - decía Lisa dándose cuenta que solo estaban ella y Lily que solo escupió – Si ya sé que estuve hablando sola, no me tienes que decir lo obvio

\- No, no, no mi cama por allá junto al armario y mi ropa tiene que estar ordenada por color. – dijo Leni que rápidamente todo estaba como dijo gracias a XLR8 – no pensándolo bien, regresa mi cama a su lugar y que mi ropa este ordenada por marca. – XLR8 hiso todo rápido – no dije por marca, la ordenaste por tamaño

\- **Yo no sé de moda Leni, así que no conozco nada de marcas de ropa** – dijo XLR8

\- Mira la marca está aquí en la etiqueta, eso siempre es importante tanto como nunca arrancarla. – dijo Leni que se dio cuenta de que Lincoln no estaba – Ahh Lincoln es invisible, ahh arranque la etiqueta. – dijo Leni que se desmalla por su acción

\- Ohh espíritu déjate ver en este mundo para que puedas… - decía Lucy que fue interrumpida por…

\- **Lucy dime de nuevo porque estoy aquí.** – dijo Lincoln transformado en lo que parece ser un fantasma con garras en las manos y con cadenas en todo su lado frontal, que conducen a su cuello, cintura, y pecho

\- Porque ahora eres uno de ellos Fantasmático, por lo que puedes ver y hablar con ellos y cuando vean que uno de ellos están aquí finalmente se dejaran ver. – dijo Lucy

\- **Eso es lo más tonto que he escuchado, además esto es un alíen no un fantasma, además ellos no se dejaran ver tan fácil y… Pero que, ¿quién eres tú?** – pregunto Fantasmático a un fantasma que estaba justo allí

\- **(Soy Abraham Lincoln mucho gusto, y ellos son Beethoven, Roberto Gomez Bolaños, Thomas Edison y Mildred Loud.)** – dijo el fantasma del 3er presidente de los Estados Unidos con fantasmas de los famosos y de un pariente de los Loud

\- **La bisabuela Mildred.** – dijo Fantasmático

\- **(Cariño, puedes ver si Lori recupero el broche que le di, porque no estoy feliz por eso.)**

\- **Claro, allí voy por cierto Roberto soy un fan de tus programas, Síganme los buenos.** – dijo Fantasmático yéndose de allí

\- Te dije que le agradarías. – dijo Lucy

\- **(Tenías razón niña, no contaba con tu astucia.)** – dijo el fantasma del famoso comediante

En eso Lincoln regreso a la normalidad pero olio un olor raro y allí afuera a una Lisa desmayada

\- ¿Lisa que te ocurrió? – pregunto Lincoln

\- Lily hiso las suyas, pero es grado 5. – dijo Lisa, lo cual deja perplejo a Lincoln porque sabe que el grado significa que "el regalo" de su hermanita es el más apestoso, en eso sus hermanas se reunieron por que sintieron el olor

\- ¿No me digan que Lily hiso "el grado 5"? – pregunto Lori

\- Si, y tengo que ir allí, pero tranquilo tengo al Alíen correcto para ese oloroso trabajo. – dijo Lincoln

\- Jajaja oloroso esa es buena. – dijo Luan

\- Bien Insectoide ahora. – dijo Lincoln transformándose en un ser marino bípedo con rasgos similares con la vida acuática terrestre, cocodrilos, anguilas, rape y tiburones

\- Oye necesitábamos al insecto gigante, no al pez gigante no aguantaras ni 5 segundos allí. – dijo Lynn

\- **Quieres apostar.** – dijo Lincoln ahora como Acuático entrando al cuanto de Lisa y Lily y luego cerrando la puerta, mientras sus hermanas esperaban afuera preocupados por lo que sucedería pasaron unos 3 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y se vio a Acuático saliendo con el pañal sucio y desmayándose y las demás acercándose preocupadas por cómo estaba su hermano

\- ¿Lincoln estas bien? – pregunto Lori

\- **No puedo respirar, agua, agua.** – grito Acuático exigiendo agua

\- Y porque no solo vuelves a la normalidad. – dijo Lisa

\- **No puedo moverme.** – dijo Acuático en lo que Lisa toma su brazo y lo pone sobre el símbolo y Lincoln con sus fuerzas apretó el botón y volví a la normalidad y en eso el despierta como si hubiera tenido un mal sueño

\- Po un momento te vas a nadar con los peces. – dijo Luan en que todos la miran con cara "de enserio" – Muy pronto.

* * *

\- Bueno excepto una. – dijo Lincoln en que entra Luna tocando su guitarra

\- Oigan que es todo ese alboroto. – dijo Luna acensándose a sus hermanas y hermano – Oye hermano adivina te estoy componiendo una canción escucha, _Desde el espacio le llego algo muy especial, que lo atrapo y todos sus secretos él sabrá, con sus súper-poderes el cambio y ahora es…_ es… aún no se te ocurre un nombre de héroe, hermano. – dijo Luna

\- ¿Nombre de Héroe? – pregunto Lincoln

\- Sí, todo héroe tiene un nombre de héroe, para ocultar su identidad secreta. – dijo Luna

\- Hmmm…. No lo había pensado. – dijo Lincoln

\- Lo pensaras después, ahora necesito tu ayuda, Bobby puede llamar en cualquier momento. – dijo Lori

\- Yo te lo arreglo después, ahora Lincoln puedes mejorar mi invento si eres Ultra-T y… - decía Lisa

\- Necesito al fuerte para mover mis muebles. Dijo Leni

\- Belleza antes que edad, yo lo necesito primero. – dijo Lola

\- Entonces yo lo necesito primero, vamos Lincoln, busquemos huesos de dinosaurios con Bestia. – dijo Lana

\- Necesito algo duro y Diamante es lo más duro que conozco. – dijo Lynn

En eso todas las hermanas empezaron a pelear con Lincoln en medio de la pelea, en eso Luna conectan su guitarra a un amplificador y hace un sonido con su guitarra

 _-RIFFS-_

\- OK ya vi suficiente están tratando al pobre Linc como una herramienta que a un ser humano, como nuestro hermano. – dijo Luna tomando a Lincoln

\- De que estas hablando no lo tratamos como una herramienta. – Dijo Lori

\- Una herramienta, yo creí que era como nuestro mayordomito. – dijo Leni en que todas la miraban con enojo – ¿Qué?

\- Mi punto es, desde que Lincoln obtuvo ese reloj le han pedido una y otra vez cosas hasta hacerse absurdas. – dijo Luna

\- Que puedo decir Luna y yo siempre hemos sido bastante cercanos, así ha sido desde que puedo recordar. – dijo Lincoln recordando

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Hace 11 en el hospital hay en una sala estaban los señores Loud con un pequeño Lincoln recién nacido y hay estaban Luna de 4 años y una Lynn de solo 2 años_

\- Bien niñas listos para conocer a su… donde están Lori, Leni y Luan. – pregunto el señor Loud

\- Lori está buscando a Leni que se perdió en el hospital y Luan le cuanta chistes a los enfermos. – dijo Luna

\- Y que le dijo el doctor cuando te dio de alta, no vayas a las nubes jajaja entienden. – dijo Luan desde otra habitación

\- Bueno en cambio ustedes conocerán a su nuevo hermano, y si dije hermano, no hermana. – dijo el señor Loud

\- Genial cuando practique deportes tendré a alguien con quien practicarlos – dijo Lynn

\- Por supuesto amor, pero por ahora mírenlo – dijo la señora Loud enseñando al bebe Lincoln

\- Ahhh – dijeron Luna y Lynn – ¿porque tiene el pelo blanco? – pregunto Lynn

\- Eso debió heredarlo de parte del abuelo – dijo la señora Loud

\- ¿Puedo cargarlo? – pregunto Luna

\- No veo porque no – dijo el señor Loud en que la madre de las hermanas le entrega el niño a Luna en que el empieza llorar

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo ah, ah, _A dormir mi pequeñito, a dormir, tus ojitos cerraras, a dormir, que a tu lado yo estaré, a dormir, a dormir,_ Oigan funciono. – dijo Lua viendo que sus padres se durmieron por la canción – Valla puedes creerlo hermana. – dijo Luna viendo a Lynn y a unas recién llegadas Lori, Leni y Luan durmiendo

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

\- No me pregunten como recuerdo eso. – dijo Lincoln

\- Bueno si me disculpan me llevare a Linc a que tomes un descanso de sus "demandas", vamos hermano, demos un paseo – dijo Luna

\- ¿Pero y si lo necesitamos? – pregunto Lola

\- ¿Necesitar?, apuesto a que no durarían ni un solo día sin que Lincoln se transforme para hacer sus "cosas" – dijo Luna

\- Apostamos a que si podemos. – dijo Lori

\- Ya lo veremos, vamos hermano, la carretera nos espera. – dijo Luna saliendo con Lincoln hasta llegar al garaje, en eso Luna toma una bici con un asiento extra

\- Guau, ¿y esa bici? – pregunto Lincoln

\- Te gusta la conseguí y la hice a mi estilo, vamos que esperamos para sentir el viento. – dijo Luna entregándole un casco a Lincoln que se puso y se subió al asiento extra, en eso se acerca Charles, el perro de la familia

\- Mira Luna, Charles también quiere venir. – dijo Lincoln

\- Pues toma un casco y prepárate para el paseo. – dijo Luna poniéndole un casco al perro y en eso los 3 empiezan con el paseo con Luna conduciendo la bici y en eso cantan una canción

Luna: _Big wheels keep on turning_

Lincoln: _Carry me home to see my kin_

Luna: _Singing songs about the Southland, I miss Alabamy once again_

Lincoln: _And I think it's a sin, yes, Well I heard mister Young sing about her_

Luna: _Well, I heard ole Neil put her down_

Lincoln: _Well, I hope Neil Young will remember_

Luna: _A Southern man don't need him around anyhow_

Ambos: _Sweet home Alabama, Where the skies are so blue, Sweet home Alabama, Lord, I'm coming home to you_

\- Sabes Luna, tenías razón necesitaba un descanso, ya me siento bien de nuevo. – dijo Lincoln

\- De nada hermano, era lo menos que podía hacer por ti. – dijo Luna

\- Sabes, te quería pregunta, ¿por qué de todas, tu nunca me pediste que usara unos de mis alienígenas para ayudarte? – pregunto Lincoln

\- Porque no quería sobreexplotarte, desde que las demás te empezaron a pedir cosas te he visto agitado, no era lo correcto, además eres mi hermano. – dijo Luna

\- Guau, gracias Luna. – dijo Lincoln

\- Cuando quieras hermano. – dijo Luna

\- ¿Me pregunto cómo estarán las demás, allá en casa? – pregunto Lincoln

De regreso en la casa Loud todo era un caos, bueno más de lo que ya era, Lori estaba desesperada por su teléfono, Leni no podía mover sus muebles, Luan no se le ocurría un buen chiste, Lynn buscaba con locura algo con quien pelear o golpear, Lana no podía escavar adecuadamente, Lola no encontraba un lugar para practicar su acto, el cuarto de Lisa explotaba con más frecuencia, y Lucy…

\- Suspiro… - dijo Lucy

Mientras Lily solo lloraba, mientras alguien tocaba la puerta, en eso Lynn abre y estaba ahí Ronnie Anne

\- Hola Ronnie, ¿qué pasa? – preguntaba

\- Mi hermano, me mando para preguntar porque Lori no le ha contestado sus mensajes. – decía Lori

\- Pues… - decía Lynn mostrando a Lori llorando junto a su teléfono roto

\- Ya veo, y ¿esta Lincoln? – pregunto Ronnie Anne

\- Se fue con Luna a un paseo de hermano/hermana. – dijo Luna

\- Está bien, díganle que quería verlo, adiós. – dijo Ronnie Anne yéndose de allí

\- No olvides que tenemos práctica, adiós. – dijo Lynn cerrando la puerta en eso sus hermanas estaban en frente de ella – Iremos por el verdad. – dijo Lynn

\- Si iremos por él. – dijo Lori

\- Pero entonces Luna nos dirá " _se los dije_ ". – dijo Lola

\- Y bailara " _en tu cara_ ". – dijo Lana

\- Pues que lo haga, además cuanto más aguantaremos. – dijo Lori en eso oyen una explosión de la habitación de Lisa y Lily

\- Vamos por Lincoln. – dijo Lisa

En eso las hermanas entran a la camioneta familiar, mientras Lori conduce con dirección hacia Lincoln y Luna, mientras Lincoln y Luna estaban en un café-desayuno, comiendo mientras ambos charlaban

\- Cuando le dije a Clyde, cielos se desmayó y no lo podía creer, pero después dijo que era increíble. – dijo Lincoln

\- Hermano, el buen Clyde, necesita ayuda con eso, sobre todo con su enamoramiento hacia Lori. – dijo Luna

\- Le intento explicar eso pero a veces es perseverante en ese tema. – dijo Lincoln

\- Solo es un niño con una "enorme atracción" hacia nuestra hermana, estoy seguro que cuando crezca ya se le pasara. – dijo Luna

\- Eso espero porque no se cuanta transfusión de sangre va a necesitar el pobre. – dijo Lincoln, en eso ambos se ríen, en eso Luna se levanta

\- Espera aquí hermano voy por unos helados. – dijo Luna

\- Está bien, leeré el periódico que está aquí. – dijo Lincoln leyendo el periódico mientras Luna salía del café buscando una heladería, pero en eso vio algo a lo lejos

\- ¿Qué está pasando allá? – dijo Luna

Acercándose a un camión que estaba en la parte trasera de un establecimiento cargando muchas cajas, sigilosamente vio allí a los dueños del local atados e inconscientes, Luna entro en el tráiler del camión escondiéndose entre algunas cajas, en eso toma su celular y llama a Lincoln

\- ¿Luna se está tardando? – pregunto Lincoln, en eso su celular sonó y contesto – Hola

\- _Hermano, tienes que venir rápido, está ocurriendo un robo._ – dijo Luna desde el celular

\- Y tu estas ahí, estás loca, sal de allí. – dijo Lincoln

\- _Tranquilo hermano estoy bien escondida, además… ahhh_ – decía Luna

\- ¿Luna?, Luna, donde estas. – decía Lincoln pero el teléfono colgó, al temer lo peor salió rápido del local aunque rápidamente pago y al salir intento ir al lugar, en eso vio un camión corriendo a toda velocidad, Lincoln vio en una ventana como en cámara lenta vio a su hermana Luna amordazada con cinta, en la parte de adelante del camión, al ver esto Lincoln se empezó a enojar – Robar un banco o un local es una cosa, pero tomar a una de mis hermanas de rehén, eso ya es personal

En eso Lincoln enciende su reloj y empieza a buscar a un alíen especifico

\- El camión es rápido, pero no para XLR8. – Lincoln apretó el botón y se empezó a transformar

En eso se vio a un alíen con un cuerpo de insecto, alas planas y 4 piernas con 2 brazos cuyas manos son al estilo humanas que tienen una coloración negra, similares a guantes sin dedos, y 3 dedos con garras

\- **Oye quería a XLR8, no a Insectoide estúpido reloj, bueno puedo volar por lo menos.** – en eso Insectoide empezó a agitar sus alas para empezar a volar directo atrás del camión

Mientras tanto las hermanas de Lincoln estaban en la camioneta familiar en eso junto a ellas paso el camión de los ladrones seguido de Insectoide

\- ¿Ese era Insectoide? – pregunto Lola

\- Pues si ese olor lo delata. – dijo Luan

\- Oigan soy yo o Luna estaba en ese camión amordazada junto a un enmascaro de negro. – dijo Lynn

\- Un momento Luna, enmascarado de negro, camión, Lincoln yendo tras ellos. – decía Lori

\- Luna fue secuestrada por ladrones, y Lincoln fue tras ellos. – dijo Leni que los demás estaban boquiabiertos por adivinar – Que, tengo más que aire en mi cabeza. – en eso todas abrieron los ojos al saber que pasaba, en eso Lori da vuelta la camioneta para ir tras ellos

Mientras en el camión hay estaba Luna atada de pies y manos con cinta n la parte delantera del camión cuando vio por los espejos del camión que hay llegaba Insectoide, alegrándola de que su hermano venía a su rescate

\- De que te alegras "rockerita". – dijo el ladrón que vio por sus espejos a Insectoide que se acercaba volando hasta llegar a la superficie del camión.

En eso el ladrón le dijo a sus colegas que dispararan en eso los ladrones se sujetan del camión hasta sujetarse de la parte de arriba del camión, en eso intenta apuntar a Insectoide que trataba de usar su cola para abrir el camión, en eso gracias a sus cuatro ojos vio al ladrón tratando de disparar en eso de sus ojos salió una especie de baba que golpeo al ladrón y lo dejo adherido a un muro

\- **Guau no sabía que podía hacer eso, yo pensé que solo podía volar, usar mi filosa cola, y… apestar.** – dijo Insectoide

En eso otro ladrón llega a la superficie del camión gracias a una cuerda, pero Insectoide vuela y corta la cuerda con su afilada cola, en eso Insectoide sujeta al ladrón y lo pega allí con su baba

\- **Espero que no te despegues.** – dijo Insectoide en eso se le ocurrió una idea – **Un momento…** \- en eso Insectoide vuela hacia adelante para y en eso saca un montón de baba lo cual fue tan pegajoso que detiene al camión, el ladrón al saber que no puede huir desata los pies de Luna y la saca del camión en eso el ladrón le apunta con su pistola

\- No te muevas o no respondo de lo que le hare a esta chica. – dijo el ladrón

\- **La usas como cebo, que cobarde, más vale que no le hagas nada o…** \- decía Insectoide

\- O que será más rápido tu baba o mi pistola. – dijo el ladrón amenazando a nuestro héroe – Ahora me iré lentamente y tu… - no termino lo que iba decir porque Lynn lo golpeó fuertemente con un bate de béisbol

\- Y tu Lori me decías que no la trajera. – dijo Lynn en lo que Lori le desata las manos y ella se quita la cinta de la boca

\- Chicas que bueno verlas y… un minuto ¿qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Luna en eso todas sus hermanas empezaban a decir la razón d porque estaban aquí, pero Luna se dio cuenta – Esperen, lo sabía ninguna puede estar sin que Lincoln se transforme y hagas sus cosas.

\- Si – dijeron todas

\- Lo sabía, y ahora si me disculpan, hermano me da la nota. – dijo Luna en lo que Insectoide toca un nota con un armónica – _En su cara, en su cara, aja en su cara._ – dijo Luna bailando y burlándose de ellas por tener la razón en eso notan que llegaba la policía

\- **Creo que es hora de dejar este lugar.** – dijo Insectoide en lo vuelve a ser Lincoln y todas se suben a la camioneta dejando el lugar, en lo que la policía llega para arrestar a los ladrones

Más tarde de noche en la Casa Loud, todas las hermanas de Lincoln veían en la televisión la noticia del arresto de los ladrones detenido por Insectoide

\- Al menos no fui filmada, Mamá y Papá se hubieran asustado, además gracias por salvarme. – dijo Luna

\- No tienes que agradecer. – dijo Lori

\- Para eso esta las familias. – dijeron las gemelas

\- Si alguien intenta hacer algo a una de nosotras, lo lamentara, eso también por si se meten con Lincoln. – dijo Lynn

\- Hablando de Lincoln ¿dónde está? – dijo Luan

En eso Lincoln bajaba de las escaleras

\- Hola chicas ¿qué pasa? Oh Lori toma arregle tu teléfono. – dijo Lincoln entregándole su teléfono a Lori

\- Siiii, gracias hermanito. – dijo Lori

\- No me lo agradezcas, agradécelo a Materia Gris, que por cierto también ajusto tu invento Lisa. – dijo Lincoln

\- Gracias Lincoln. – dijo Lisa

\- Bueno chicos, tienen algo que decir. – dijo Luna

\- Lo sentimos Lincoln. – dijeron todas

\- ¿Lo sienten? – pregunto Lincoln

\- Te hemos pedido cosas una y otra vez sin descanso. – dijo Lori

\- Incluso obligándote, aun cuando no querías. – dijo Lola

\- Aun cuando ya hacías cosas por nosotras, lo hacíamos peor, como si fueras un esclavo. – dijo Luan

\- Y te prometemos no volverte a tratar así. – dijo Lana

\- Ah gracias chicas. – dijo Lincoln en que todos se dieron un abraso

\- Bueno ahora si me disculpan, mi programa va a empezar. – dijo Lincoln tomando el control remoto

\- ¡Que! No es mi turno en la tele. – dijo Lori

\- No es nuestro turno. – dijeron las gemelas

\- No es mío. – dijo Lynn en lo que entre todos empezaron a pelearse por el control excepto Luna

\- Bueno, que se puede decir, los hermanos pelean de vez en cuando, no siempre hay que llevarse bien, además es mi turno. – dijo Luna uniéndose a la pelea

\- De hecho es mi turno. – dijo Lucy apareciendo asustando a todos

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	4. El traje de todo héroe

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

 **El traje de todo héroe**

Era de noche en Royal Wood y se podía ver una pelea entre Cuatrobrazos y varios robots.

\- " **Y yo creí que esta sería un noche tranquila y de pronto llegan ustedes a causar un caos** " al decir eso Cuatrobrazos destrozo con relativa facilidad a los robot OVNI solo quedando un robot humanoide.

Mientras en la nave espacial Vilgax desde su tanque de recuperación veía como le iban a sus robots.

\- "Debo admitir que no lo hace mal, pero el Omnitrix debe estar en manos capaces de usar su poder, LAS MIAS!".

En eso el robot de Vilgax empieza a pelear con Cuatrobrazos en una pelea pareja, mientras Cuatrobrazos solo bloqueaba y trataba de golpear pero el robot esquivaba y trataba de golpear.

\- " **Debo agradecerle a Lynn por enseñarme a pelear pero aun necesito practica** " en eso sin saberlo al Omnitrix se le acababa el tiempo, y muchas personas veían con curiosidad lo que pasaria en eso el robot le da un derechazo mandando a volar a Cuatrobrazos hasta caer en un contenedor de basura justo en eso vuelve a ser Lincoln "Que bueno que me des-transformé antes de caer o eso habría dolido, y también que ese robot me mandara a volar o toda la gente vería que yo soy esos héroes" dijo Lincoln limpiándose su ropa "Bueno es hora de volver a la acción" en eso su Omnitrix vuelve a tener su brillo verde "Valla, sí que recargar rápido, bueno ¡Es hora de ser héroe!, de donde salió eso" Lincoln apretó el botón y se transforma en Ultra-T " **Si con un robot te afrentaras, Ultra-T lo solucionara** " en eso tomo una moto vieja y la actualiza para ir a donde estaba el robot que estaba disparando laser a diestra y siniestra en eso llega nuestro héroe " **Oye robo-tonto, espero que estés listo para que patee su mecánico trasero** " en eso Ultra-T sale de la moto y toma posesión del robot y para sobrecargarse a sí mismo para luego dejar de poseerlo y que explote el robot " **Creo que no soportaste mi mejora, mejor hubieras vuelto a la fábrica** " en eso un montón de reporteros llegan para entrevistarlo y preguntarle cosas lo cual Ultra-T no lo piensa 2 veces y huye del lugar en la moto vieja.

\- " **Ganaste hoy niño, pero yo seré quien gane esta guerra entre nosotros** " dijo Vilgax en su tanque riéndose como villano.

Mientras en la casa Loud las chicas estaban en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Lisa y Lily en eso llega Lincoln preguntando de qué están hablando.

\- "Hola chicas ¿de qué hablan?".

\- "Nada" dijeron todas en lo que Lincoln sospecho por sus incomodas sonrisas.

\- "Un segundo me están ocultando algo".

\- "¿Ocultar? Que te ocultaríamos a ti, a nuestro querido y único hermano" dijo Lynn tratando de sonar sutil pero Lincoln aun sospechaba.

\- "Ya chicas, saben que no podemos mentirle fácilmente a él, ven entra" Lori abre la puerta y se ve a Lisa terminando una especie de Armadura/Traje.

\- "¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Lincoln asombrado por el traje blindado blanco con unos pantalones negros, junto con una bufanda verde y un casco blanco, con unas botas blancas y un cinturón con una hebilla verde.

\- "¿Te gusta?, pues es tu traje de superhéroe hermano" dijo Luna.

\- "Lo hemos pensado y hay ocasiones en que cuando peleas con esos robots, de pronto te vas a des-transformar y con suerte algo pasa que nadie te descubre, pero un día no tendrás esa suerte, así que entre todas diseñamos este traje que usaras" dijo Lori describiendo la situación.

\- "Guau chicas gracias, no... no sé qué decir" dijo Lincoln conmovido.

\- "Dime que te lo probaras, porque yo lo diseñe" dijo Leni.

\- "Yo elegí los colores apropiados" dijo Lola.

\- "Yo ayude a Lisa a armarlo" dijo Lana.

\- "Y las demás ayudamos con alguna complejidad tecnológica, y si pusimos nuestra parte" dijo Lori.

\- "Como yo que te enseñe a pelear" dijo Lynn.

\- "Todavía le faltan unos pequeños ajustes, pero no estaría de más que te lo probaras" decía Lisa dándole el traje a Lincoln que lo observaba detenidamente. "Sé que se ve grande pero tranquilo se ajusta al tamaño" dijo Lisa en lo que Lincoln se pone el traje que al principio se veía grande pero en un segundo el traje se ajustó a su tamaño, lo mismo paso con el casco, en eso Lisa toma un micrófono "Probando, probando Lincoln me escuchas".

\- "Afirmativo, ¿colocaste una radio en el casco?".

\- "Para mantenernos en contacto, además la tela que cree es un material que te mantendrá caliente en temperaturas bajas, y te refrescara en zonas cálidas, además de botas anti-gravedad, y si dije anti-gravedad no botas cohete por el ambiente y no gastar combustible y por el clima que te ayudara a volar y llegar a lugares lejanos y otras cosas útiles como laser, rastreadores, un GPS y una linterna para ver en la oscuridad" dijo Lisa mientras Lincoln chequeaba su nuevo traje.

\- "¿Y la bufanda para qué?"

\- "Para darle el toque, además las capas ya están pasadas de moda, además de ser peligrosas, alguien más vio la película de The Incredibles" dijo Leni en que los demás están de acuerdo en ese detalle

\- "Genial, gracias chicas la verdad me siento genial con esto, pero el único problema sería llevármelo y ponérmelo mientras me escondo".

\- "Ahí está el último ajuste, tengo que encontrar la forma de que puedas ponértelo sin tantas complicaciones como ponértelo debajo de la ropa" dijo Lisa escribiendo las posibles alternativas.

\- "Oigan soy la única que nota que el reloj de Lincoln lleva haciendo algo raro desde hace un rato" dijo Lola en que la hebilla del Omnitrix gira y gira como si escaneara algo en eso el traje de Lincoln empieza a brillar hasta que una luz verde cegó por un momento la habitación en eso se nota que Lincoln ya no lleva el traje.

\- "Oigan que le hiso tu reloj a tu nuevo traje" dijo Luan sorprendida.

\- "Me llevo 5 semanas terminarlo y tu estúpido reloj lo arruí… ¿porque tu reloj parpadea?" dijo Lisa en lo que Lincoln aprieta un botón parpadeando y en eso el reloj empieza a brillar y el traje se empieza a materializar alrededor de Lincoln.

\- "Bien eso ahorra el problemas de movilidad y de cómo te lo pondrás" dijo Lisa en lo que todas están de acuerdo.

\- "Oye tu reloj también cambio" dijo Luan en lo que Lincoln vio que el Omnitrix invirtió sus colores ahora era blanco y detalles verdes, en eso Lincoln aprieta el botón para mostrar el holograma de XLR8.

\- "Veré si aún puedo usarlo" Lincoln apretó el botón y se trasforma en XLR8 que empieza a correr " **Como veo no tengo problemas en mis poderes** " en eso aprieta el símbolo del Omnitrix y regresa a ser Lincoln aun con el traje puesto.

\- "Como veo todo está bien" dijo Lisa tomando nota, sin embargo escucharon que alguien abría la puerta.

\- "Niñas, Lincoln ya volvimos" dijo el padre, Lynn sr. de los hermanos Loud

\- "¡Rápido Lincoln quítate el traje!" dijo Lori en lo que Lincoln trataba de quitarse el traje pero no podía solo podía abrir la visera del casco mostrando su cara.

\- "¿Que pasa allá arriba? Iremos de inmediato a ver" dijo la madre, Rita en que se oye que ella sube las escaleras, desesperadas todas las hermanas de Lincoln trataban de quitarle el traje pero sin éxito, en eso Rita abre la puerta y se ve a todas las hermanas en el cuarto con una sonrisa forzada e incómoda "Hola niñas, ¿dónde está su hermano?".

\- "¿Lincoln? Pues estábamos…" decía Lori encontrando una respuesta.

\- "Jugando a las escondidas" dijo Lola.

\- "¿Las escondidas?".

\- "Si ese juego clásico y además es más divertido cuanto más seamos, y además aun no encontramos a Lincoln que bueno es escondiéndose" dijo Luan en que todos sonríen incómodamente.

\- "Ah pues me alegra que se estén divirtiendo pero encuentre rápido a su hermano trajimos Pizza" dijo Rita cerrando la puerta en lo que Lincoln sale del armario de Lisa ya sin su traje.

\- "¿Cómo hiciste para quitarte el traje?" pregunto Lisa ayudando a Lincoln a levantarse.

\- "Oprimí de nuevo el botón del reloj y en solo un segundo me quito el traje, supongo que de alguna forma mi reloj absorbió el traje y ahora con solo oprimir un botón me pongo mi traje" decía Lincoln tratando de explicar.

\- "Me alegra que lo hayas solucionado, pero ahora el ultimo que llegue es un huevo podrido" dijo Luan en que todos salían de la habitación para comer Pizza.

Después de comer cada integrante de la familia se dirigió a sus habitaciones a dormir pero sin saberlo en un laboratorio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad algo o alguien tramaba algo en la pared se veían muchas páginas de periódicos diciendo noticias como Científico de gran intelecto, Científico descubierto por hacer atroces experimentos en seres vivos, Científico declarado demente.

\- "Esos tontos creen que estoy mal, que estoy loco, pues se equivocan les demostrare que mi intelecto llevara lejos la vida en este planeta" dijo el científico de una extraña piel verde poniéndose un extraño casco con antenas y lentes para luego de su casco dispara un rayo rojo a una rana que tenía cerca, lo último se ve la sombra de la rana está creciendo y creciendo.

A la mañana siguiente la familia Loud estaba en el centro comercial en un día de compras, cada una de las hermanas estaba en una diferente tienda en cambio nuestro héroe estaba en la sección a ARCADE jugando un juego de pelea

\- "Debo admitir los juegos de pelea son aburrido comparado con estar en una verdadera pelea" decía Lincoln jugando su juego.

De pronto se escuchó algo afuera, Lincoln salió del ARCADE para ver al principio no se veía nada pero después aparece una Rana Mutante gigante pero este tenía cuatro ojos rojos con pupilas rectas y dos cuernos en cada lado de sus cabeza y encima de él había un señor de edad avanzada con piel amarillenta y cabello blanco.

\- "Atención patética gente, yo el Doctor Aloysius James Animo les demostrare a todos los demás lo equivocado que estaban con mis inventos, observen el fruto de la ciencia, vamos mi mascota demuéstrale lo que sabes hacer".

La rana empezó a destrozar el lugar asustando a todos, Lincoln al ver esto se puso detrás de un bote de basura y procedió a ponerse su traje, mientras las hermanas Loud veían aterradas.

\- "Lisa tu eres una científica ¿Quién rayos es ese demente que literalmente está destrozando todo?".

\- "Creo haber escuchado algo de él, trato de recordar pero tengo tanta información en mi cerebro que no reconozca a alguien como ese".

\- "Niñas que bueno que están a salvo, esperen ¿dónde está su hermano?".

\- "Debe estar a salvo en el ARCADE ya saben cuánto le gustan los videojuegos" decía Lori tratando de sonar convincente.

\- "Tranquilo hijo tu padre va en camino" dijo el padre de la familia pero la Rana gigante se puso en frente de él.

\- "Bien, bien veamos que hace mi Transmutador en un ser humano como tú y luego talvez lo pruebe en tus hijas y esposa".

\- "No te atrevas a tocarles ni un pelo" dijo el padre protegiendo a su familia.

\- "Miren quien viene a hacerse el héroe, tú no puedes hacer nada contra mi" dijo el Dr. Animo riéndose como loco.

\- "El no, pero yo sí" dijo Lincoln llegando con su traje puesto y con una pose heroica.

\- "Pero que risa me das, oye niño aún es temprano para Halloween mejor regresa al regazo de tu mami que debe estar preocupada" dijo el científico loco burlándose de nuestro héroe.

\- "¡Vamos Lin… es decir tu héroe desconocido!" grito Lola en lo que las demás lo animaban.

\- "Gracias gente que nunca he visto en mi vida y tu prepárate a que te patee el trasero, yo eh… aún no se me ocurre un buen nombre de héroe".

En eso la rana intenta atrapar a Lincoln con su lengua pero Lincoln lo esquiva con sus botas anti-gravedad para luego ir en picada contra el Dr. Animo.

\- "Me quieres embestir pues ven, aquí estoy" dijo el Dr. Animo burlándose pero Lincoln activa su Omnitrix y se trasforma en Diamante dándole un buen golpe a la rana estrellándolo en la pared.

\- " **Perdón si aplique, Mano dura** " dijo Diamante en lo que Luan y el señor Loud se reían de ese chiste

\- "Así que tú eres esos raros alienígenas que han aparecido ¿Cómo hiciste para cambiar tu aspecto?"

\- " **Como si fuera a decírtelo, ahora voy a cortar tu día** " el brazo de Diamante toma una forma filosa para atacar pero la rana se recupera y salta del otro lado y con su lengua agarra el pie de Diamante y lo estrella en la pared.

\- "Ahora que nos decidimos de la molestia que tal si les doy una mejora" el doctor iba a usar su aparato para mutar a las hermanas Loud pero Diamante dispara trozos de diamante hacia el Dr. Animo y sus rana "No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, distráelo mientras yo voy por lo que necesito" el doctor iba a una tienda de materiales tecnológicos y ferretería mientras la rana trataba de atrapar a Diamante que rápidamente oprime el botón del Omnitrix y cambia a Insectoide esquivando desde el cielo.

\- " **Vuela como mariposa, pica como abeja** " en eso Insectoide lanza su baba a los pies de la rana evitando que se pueda mover " **Ja ya no eres tan rudo verdad** " pero la rana usa su lengua para atrapar a Insectoide y lo mete a su boca, dejando sin palabras a las hermanas Loud pero de pronto la rana empezó a sentirse mal como si algo se quemara y entonces de su boca salió Fuego " **Lo siento fui muy picante para ti** " Fuego lanza sus llamas a la baba que tenía pegado a la rana que al contacto explotaron provocando un hoyo en la pared y a la rana en el suelo, en eso el Dr. Animo sale de la tienda con un costal de lleno de aparatos en eso Fuego se pone en frente " **Lo siento Doc pero tu cirugía tendrá que esperar** " en eso el Doctor activo su casco que iba directo a Fuego pero entonces el Omnitrix brillo envolviendo a Fuego en una barrera que lo protegió del rayo " **Eres una caja de sorpresas, creo que tu rayo mutante no funciona en mí, tu rana esta derrotada, ahora entrégate antes de que haga Loco a las brasas** ".

\- "Jaja esa fue buena" dijo Luan en lo que algo golpeo a Fuego siendo la rana que lo golpeo con su lengua en eso el doctor aprovecho el momento de escapar.

\- "Me gustaría quedarme y saber cómo es que cambias tu apariencia pero en cuestión de horas el mundo vera mi gloria o debería Prehistoria, adiós" dijo el Dr. Animo en lo que con su rana se marchó, en eso el tiempo del Omnitrix se agotó y Fuego volvió a ser Lincoln con su traje puesto, en eso todas las personas salieron de su escondite y lo aplaudieron y agradecieron por salvarles la vida incluyendo a sus hermanas y madre en eso llega el padre de los Loud.

\- "Cariño busque en todo el ARCADE y en los lugares favoritos a los que le gusta ir y Lincoln no está en ninguna parte" dijo el padre lo que deja a la madre preocupada.

\- "Disculpe señor héroe, ¿nos puede ayudar a localizar a nuestro hijo?" dijo la madre de los Loud.

\- "Hmmm… ¿díganme es así de alto, pelo blanco y camisa de naranja?".

\- "Si, ¿dónde está?" decía la madre.

\- "Lo vi antes de venir aquí lo escondí en el baño" dijo nuestro héroe.

\- "Resiste hijo tu padre va en camino" dijo el señor Loud yendo a los baños.

\- "Bueno fue un placer servirles pero debo localizar a un científico loco" dijo Lincoln volando hacia el cielo, pero discretamente entro por las ventanas del baño y se quitó su traje justo cuando llego su padre.

\- "Lincoln, hijo que bueno que estés a salvo, vamos tu madre y hermanas están preocupadas" dijo el padre a su hijo que se reunieron con las demás en lo que su madre la abraza.

\- "Cariño que bueno que estas bien, te perdiste de algo increíble un científico loco apareció y nos iba a atacar pero un misterioso héroe apareció" en eso sus hermanas también lo comienzan a abrazar y Luna le susurre en el oído a su hermano.

\- "Buen trabajo hermano" en eso toda la familia decidieron regresar a casa.

En la tarde Lincoln y sus hermanas se reúnen en el cuarto de Lori y Leni.

\- "Muy bien todas debemos averiguar que hará ese loco porque literalmente no será nada bueno" decía Lori en que todas decían lo que creen que hará Dr. Animo mientras Lisa veía su laptop junto a Lincoln y entonces encontró algo.

\- "Escuchen encontré algo referente a ese demente, como dijo su nombre es Doctor Aloysius James Animo, era un brillante científico que se especializaba en la Zoología pero hace como 10 años se descubrió que hacia experimentos genéticos y horribles mutaciones con animales".

\- "Que malvado" dijo Lola.

\- "Lo se esos pobres animales" dijo Lana abrazando a Izzy su iguana.

\- "Cuando no gano un premio llamado Premio de la Paz que creía merecer se volvió loco".

\- "¿Talvez ataque al que gano el premio en su lugar?" dijo Lynn jugando con Lily

\- "O querrá mas animales para sus experimentos" decía Luan en eso todas hablaban pero Lincoln tuvo una idea.

\- "Escuchen creo que tengo una idea a donde ira" dijo Lincoln.

\- "Bien iremos contigo" dijo Lori.

\- "¿Están seguras?".

\- "Claro Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa ustedes se quedaran, los demás iremos con Lincoln no podemos dejar que Mamá y Papá nos descubran" dijo Lori.

\- "No es justo, Lana y yo quería ver a Lincoln pateando el trasero de ese loco".

\- "Otro día será además no querrás que se arruine ese vestido tuyo verdad" dijo Lincoln consintiendo a su hermana.

\- "Ni soñando" dijo Lola.

\- "Bien, andando!" dijo Lincoln

\- "Mamá, Papá mis hermanas mayores y yo daremos un paseo"

\- "Está bien pero con cuidado y no regresen tarde" dijo el padre dándole las llaves a Lori en eso todas se suben a la camioneta familiar en eso llegan al museo de la ciudad y se ve que parte de su muro fue destruido.

\- "Algo me dice que ya estuvo aquí" dijo Luna

\- "Si siendo un doctor, no creo que allá venido por la historia" Luan se ríe de su chiste en eso entran y se ve al Dr. Animo haciendo unos ajustes a su invento.

\- "Veo que me han seguido, pero que pueden hacer un niño y 4 adolescentes contra mi"

\- "Ya sabemos quién eres y de tus experimentos, se acabó" dijo Lincoln.

\- "Esto no ha terminado, solo unos pequeños ajustes y continuare con la siguiente parte de mi plan la Resurrección de células muertas".

\- "No puede ser ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" dijo Luna en que todos se pegan la cara con sus manos.

\- "En palabras que puedas entender, voy a revivir a estas prehistóricas criaturas" en eso el doctor activa su invento y entonces la estatua de Mamut empieza a despertar hasta luego moverse.

\- "Hermano este sería un buen momento para ser héroe" dijo Luna asustada.

\- "Lo tengo" en eso Lincoln se pone su traje para luego presionar su Omnitrix "Veamos si este lanudo puede contra Fuego" en eso el Omnitrix lo transforma en Cuatrobrazos " **Bien no es lo que quería pero igual es bueno, ustedes vallan por el Dr. Animo** "

\- "Lo tienes Lincoln" dijo Lynn en que todas van detrás de Animo en eso Cuatrobrazos carga contra el Mamut sujetándole los colmillos y arremeterlo.

En eso el resto de las hermanas llegan a donde estaba Animo que uso su máquina para darle vida a un esqueleto de Tiranosaurio Rex que empezó a atacar a las chicas, mientras Cuatrobrazos seguía peleando contra el mamut que parecía ganar terreno pero Cuatrobrazos lo tomo de la trompa y empezó a girar y girar hasta arrojarlo a una pared que lo destrozo

\- " **Uy creo que voy a vomitar** " en eso oyó muchos ruidos en otra habitación y se ve que las chicas evitaban ser comidos por el revivido dinosaurio en eso llega Cuatrobrazos que empieza a pelear con el Tiranosaurio pero entonces su tiempo se acabó "Dang it, que mal" sin ver que el dinosaurio lo golpeo con la cola para luego atraparlo con su pata en eso el Doctor se sube al lomo del dinosaurio.

\- "Veamos si ese traje te protege de ser convertido en uno de mis mascotas" en eso el Doctor prepara su máquina en eso las chicas van a su rescate.

\- "Oye ni se te ocurra convertir a nuestro hermanito literalmente en una horrible criatura" dijo Lori pero entonces al Doctor vio una araña que estaba cerca y entonces la muta para crear una Araña mutante gigante.

\- "Atrápalas" en eso la araña usa su telaraña para atraparlas en una red, en eso el dinosaurio toma la red en la que están las chicas para llevarlas a quien sabe "Veamos qué tan héroe eres cuando estas chicas se vuelvan parte de mi ejercito adiosito".

\- "¡LINCOLN!" gritaron las chicas en lo que Lincoln se preparaba a pelear con la araña mutante.

\- "Bien Omnitrix dame algo con lo que pueda aplastar a ese arácnido" en eso Lincoln aprieta el botón que lo transforma en Fuego " **A veces pienso que no me das lo que quiero si no lo que necesito** " en eso Fuego lanza sus llamas hacia la araña en eso la araña lanza su red que lo pega en la pared que no dura mucho ya que las llamas del cuerpo de Fuego desintegraron la telaraña entonces Fuego observo la zona entonces lanza una corriente de fuego al techo que empezó a derretirse la araña iba a atacar pero el techo se derrumba enterrando a la araña " **Ja araña aplastada, un clásico** " entonces Fuego regresa ser Lincoln para saber dónde Animo se llevó a sus hermanas "Lisa me escuchas, cambio" decía Lincoln por el comunicador de su casco.

\- "Te escucho fuerte y claro Lincoln cual es el problema, cambio" dijo Lisa desde su cuarto junto a sus demás hermanas.

\- "Animo se llevó a Lori y las demás y no tengo idea a donde se las llevo" dijo Lincoln el cual dejo preocupadas a sus hermanas menores.

\- "Tranquilo Lincoln para eso usa el GPS de tu casco, veras mientras todos dormían instale en un chip de rastreo en caso de que nos separemos" dijo Lisa.

\- "Espera ¿hiciste qué?" dijeron todos los demás.

\- "Después hablamos de eso lo importante es que uses tu casco y ajustes la frecuencia para encontrarlas" en eso Lincoln ajusta la frecuencia desde la orejera de su casco en eso de su visor se dice donde se encuentran sus hermanas mayores en eso Lincoln se convierte en Ultra-T y toma posesión de la camioneta familiar y conduce hacia donde se encuentran sus hermanas.

Mientras en el laboratorio abandonado del Dr. Animo adentro estaban las chicas atadas a un poste mientras Animo ajustaba un enorme cañón para disparar.

\- "Una vez que mi rayo transmutador, esté listo podre darle nueva vida a toda especie en este planeta y llevarlas a una nueva evolución".

\- "¿Evolución? Literalmente estas convirtiendo en horribles monstruos a inocentes animales" dijo Lori.

\- "Puede que no sea la más lista pero hasta yo sé que lo que haces está mal" dijo Leni.

\- "Cállense, dicen las mismas tonterías que mis antiguos colegas, en vez de criticarme deberían sentirse honradas de ser las primeras en probar las mejoras de mi invento" decía Animo apuntando su rayo a las chicas.

\- "No si nuestro hermanito te detiene primero" dijo Luna

\- "Por favor estamos en un laboratorio a las afueras de la ciudad, como creen que me las va a encontrar" dijo el doctor en eso un láser de color verde destruye la pared del laboratorio afuera se ve una camioneta pero de ella sale Ultra-T.

\- " **No si yo tengo que decir algo al respecto** ".

\- "¡LINCOLN!" gritaron las hermanas felices de ver a su hermano.

\- " **Bien Animo podemos hacer esto por las buenas, es decir liberas a mis hermanas y te entregas para mandarte a un sanatorio mental o por las malas** " al decir eso el Doctor silva en eso llegan la Rana mutante y el Tiranosaurio " **Yo y mi gran bocata que más puede salir mal** " en eso el tiempo del Omnitrix se agotó y Ultra-T regreso a ser Lincoln.

\- "Quizás deberías hablar menos y pelear más" dijo Lynn

\- "No tienes que regañarme Lynn quien te crees Lori" – dijo Lincoln volando con sus botas hacia el doctor

\- "Si acaso te crees… OYE" dijo Lori en que Lincoln fue golpeado por el Tiranosaurio para luego ser agarrado por la lengua de la rana y mandándolo a volar estrellándolo con una pared.

\- "Gracias a que este traje me protege o ese golpe habría dolido mucho" Lincoln cae al suelo para luego levantarse en eso busca en su Omnitrix algún alíen que lo ayude "Bien reloj dame algo para patear el rasero de estos reptiles" pero sin previo aviso la rana lo toma de su lengua para luego devorarlo.

\- "¡NOOO!" gritaron las hermanas Loud al ver como su hermano fue devorado.

\- "HAHAHA que mal para ti niño ser devorado por una rana" Animo continua riendo mientras las chicas lloraban pero en entonces la rana empezó a sentirse lleno hasta que algo salió de su boca parecía ser una bola gigante amarilla con líneas semicirculares alrededor que empezó a rebotar y chocar por todas partes en eso golpea al dinosaurio y luego a la rana para luego atravesar el cañón de Animo el cual explota.

Una vez en el suelo la bola se abre mostrando a un alíen corpulento de color blanco de hombros anchos cubierto en una armadura amarilla natural incrustada en la espalda, los hombros y la parte posterior de sus brazos con tres garras en sus brazos y patas y lleva el Omnitrix en la frente.

\- "Guau eso si es grande" dijo Lynn asombrada por el nuevo alíen de Lincoln.

\- "Lo sé pero ¿qué es?" preguntó Lori.

\- " **Eso no importa vieron lo que hice, yo estaba así y luego golpe a esos monstruos me pregunto cuál será el nombre apropiado para este nuevo chico** "

\- "Tu como osaste destruir mi preciado rayo, ahora que pagues siendo el alimento de mis mascotas" Animo silbo para que su rana y el dinosaurio se levantaran en eso Lincoln procede a desatar a sus hermanas.

\- "Rápido Lincoln, ahí vienen los monstruos" decía Lori desesperada

\- " **Lo intento lo más rápido que puedo pero no estoy acostumbrado a estas manos son tan grandes y gordas** "

\- "Y no tienes garras en ellas" dijo Luan viendo que las manos del alíen tenía una garras en eso las uso para romper las cuerdas que tenían a sus hermanas en eso el Tiranosaurio lo embiste

\- " **Chicas me hare cargo de los tipos grandes ustedes vallan por Animo… Auch** " Lincoln se tropezó cuando trataba de correr.

\- "Veo que se te dificulta correr" dijo Animo burlándose.

\- " **No necesito correr, no cuando puedo ¡Rodar!** " en eso Lincoln se puso en forma de bola y empezó a rodar haciendo tropezar al dinosaurio para luego saltar estrellándose con el techo y golpeando a la rana.

\- "Rápido chicas por el loco" al oír eso Animo corrió siendo perseguido por las chicas.

Mientras con Lincoln la rana intentaba atraparlo con su lengua pero Lincoln en su nueva forma era bastante rápido al rodar.

\- " **No puedes atraparme verdad, soy una Ultra Bola** " en eso la rana lo atrapo, pero Lincoln empezó a rodar como un trompo lo que causo que la rana empezará a girar en el aire en eso la rana se suelta estrellándose con el T-Rex " **No soy Súper Bola, no eso tampoco sirve** " en eso vuelve a rodar y embestir a la rana y al T-Rex causando un hueco en la pared " **Que mal que no soportaron el viaje** ".

Mientras con las chicas finalmente alcanzaron al Dr. Animo que ya no tenía a donde correr.

\- "Ríndete loco" dijo Lori.

\- "Rendirme, rendirme yo Aloysius James Animo jamás se rinde, a ustedes los convertiré en parte de mi ejército" el Doctor activo su aparato y apunto a Leni pero Lincoln llego rodando del techo protegiendo a Leni del rayo mutante.

\- "Gracias Lincoln, por poco y pierdo mi belleza".

\- " **No hay de que, y ahora tú te lo repetiré de nuevo a la manera fácil o difícil** " dijo Lincoln amenazándolo.

\- "No hay una tercera opción" dijo Animo asustado

\- " **No, no la hay** " en eso Lincoln le dio un duro golpe a Animo que lo deja inconsciente.

\- "Sí que le sacaste provecho a ese alíen" dijo Lynn

\- " **Si llegue como una bola de… eso es Cannonbolt ese será su nombre** "

\- "Si me parece apropiado" dijo Lori en que todas estaban de acuerdo en eso Lori toma el aparato y se lo pasa a Lynn que lo rompe pisándolo con el pie lo que causa que todo lo que muto y revivió vuelva a la normalidad.

Más tarde en la casa Loud.

\- "En una noticia de ultimo de último momento el infame Dr. Animo fue arrestado hoy gracias a nuestro nuevo héroe que se nombrado a sí mismo como L-10 el cual no solo entrego a Animo a las autoridades si no que devolvió u armo el esqueleto de Tiranosaurio que robaron sino que además ayudo a limpiar los desastres del museo y una vez terminado esto se fue de la escena antes de darle las gracias, gracias de nuevo L-10 donde quieras que estés ahora".

\- "L-10 ¿en serio?" dijo Lori.

\- "Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió además parte de mi traje parecía hacer un X que es 10 en romano, además empecé con 10 alíen y L bueno por Lincoln o Loud" decía Lincoln

\- "Pero ahora tienes 11" dijo Lynn.

\- "Me hubiera gustado verlo" dijo Lana.

\- "Bueno niños no es grandioso tener un verdadero superhéroe por aquí" dijo el padre llegando recién a la sala.

\- "Debo admitir que le falta algo pero no lo hace mal" dijo Lori guiñándole el ojo a su hermano.

\- "Bueno para celebrar que ese horrible científico fue arrestado, ordene pizza y adivinen tenía un cupón de 2x1"

\- "¡Si!" gritaron los chicos Loud en que todos tomaron un pedazo de Pizza pero solo quedo un pedazo en eso todos se quedaron viendo por un minuto y en eso todo iban a pelear pero…

\- "Niños le dije que era 2x1"

\- "¡Hurra!"

\- "Bueno parece que todo me saldrá bien a partir de ahora, pero aún me pregunto ¿quién será quien manda a esos robots?" decía Lincoln comiendo su Pizza.

En eso en la nave de Vilgax, Psyphon y los soldados también comían Pizza pero espacial.

\- "Psyphon te ordeno que me dejes un pedazo" decía Vilgax.

\- "Lo siento señor pero hasta que no se recupere por completo no comerá Pizza lo siento" decía Psyphon comiendo el ultimo pedazo.

\- "¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!" grito Vilgax que se oyó hasta fuera de su nave.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	5. Problemas con el metal

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

 **Problemas con el metal**

En Royal Wood era normalmente un pueblo tranquilo. Pero desde hace unos meses atrás muchas cosas han pasado. Desde la llegada de robots del espacio, hasta científicos locos. Pero esta vez eran seres humanos con ciertos "juguetes".

-Ya conocen las reglas donde hay superhéroes siempre habrá supervillanos-.

Había tres sujetos parecía ser un niño con piel bronceada y pelo rubio y largo hasta los hombros pero bien peinado y lleva vestido una campera azul y trae una mochila cohete. El otro era un sujeto musculoso con un traje estilo "punk" y era una chica con una armadura tipo medieval pero con toques tecnológicos con púas, robando todo lo que se encontraba incluyendo quitarle un dulce a un bebe.

-Buen trabajo Fistrick y Rojo, nadie puede detener a la Legión Letal- dijo el niño que parecía ser el líder.

-Pero jefecito creí que nos llamaríamos la Liga del Mal- dijo el tipo veloz.

-Yo votaba por Los chicos malos- dijo el tipo con una voz un poco rara.

-Yo soy el jefe y digo que somos la Legión Letal- dijo el niño enojado.

-Esos nombres apestan, qué tal si se llaman los malos que irán a la cárcel- dijo Lincoln con su traje puesto que estaba en el techo de un edificio pequeño con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero bueno si no es nuestro viejo "amigo" L-10 justo íbamos a buscarte y de paso deshacerme del niño que tanto odio- dijo el niño totalmente furioso.

-Creo que debo una serie de explicación a estos tipos los detuve hace unas semanas atrás. El tipo grandote es Fistrick un tipo raro que siempre usa la palabra "hermano" ¿Dónde saca la tecnología que usa? Él siempre contesta con la frase "Conozco a alguien" además de ser muy fuerte físicamente tiene una legión de seguidores. La otra es rojo era una pandillera del camino que hacia cosas fuera de la ley hasta que intervine y la puse en las rejas, justo después ella escapo y ella y sus secuaces portaban armaduras algo cool además de ser muy peligrosa. Y después esta este niño, Rick Dolar tiene mi misma edad se trata de un niño multimillonario cuyo padre es dueño de una empresa de tecnología, "no hay conexión con estos idiotas" va en mi misma clase por alguna razón me ha tenido celos ¿no sé porque? ¿Sera porque tengo más amigos? ¿O mi amorosa y numerosa familia? Pero su odio hacia mí se incrementó cuando empecé a salir con Ronnie Anne "Así es salgo con ella, todo lo saben en fin" he esquivado todas sus bromas y lo he detenido otra veces, pero ser un multimillonario le permite salir rápido de prisión. Y ahora están los 3 juntos al parecer oyeron que la unión hace la fuerza- termino de explicar Lincoln cuando Fistrick tomo un enorme camión que Lincoln esquivo volando con sus botas anti-gravedad.

-Mira mi nuevo juguete héroe- Rick apretó un botón de su brazalete y disparo un láser que nuestro héroe esquiva ágilmente.

En eso del brazo de Rojo sale una cuchilla laser con el que trata de cortar a Lincoln pero Lincoln esquiva sin recibir un rasguño en eso mira la torre del reloj y se asusta al ver la hora.

-Oh no llegare tarde, quisiera quedarme a jugar pero tengo algo importante que hacer- en eso Lincoln mira su reloj y se ve el holograma de Ultra-T sin embargo el Omnitrix lo transforma en Materia Gris -¿ **Es enserio**?-.

-HAHAHA! Pero que risa me das podría aplastarte solo con mi pie- Rick iba a pisarlo pero Materia Gris salta y le agarra de sus cabellos.

- **Esto lo vi en una película** \- Materia Gris empezó a jalar de los cabellos a Rick que empezó a manipular su cuerpo y con eso uso el láser para dispararle a Fistrick y a Rojo en eso el salta hacia Fistrick que entro por su ropa eso le causo cosquillas a Fistrick hasta que Materia Gris le pellizco en cierta zona del cuello lo cual le dejo en K.O – **Le aplique un llave neuronal, útil para noquear a cualquiera** \- en eso Rojo le apuntaba pero Materia Gris salta a su armadura que desde adentro empieza a conectar y desconectar cables al azar lo que provoca un corto en la armadura de Rojo lo que provoca que se electrocute dejándola inconsciente. Materia Gris sale de la armadura y regresa a ser Lincoln que mira fijamente a Rick que se estaba recuperando de la jalada de pelos la cual el al verlo le apunta con su laser –Materia Gris será pequeño y débil pero lo compensa con su increíble intelecto- en eso Lincoln disparo su propio laser al aparato de Rick destruyéndolo.

Rick sin ninguna salida solo sonríe incómodamente y Lincoln lo deja colgado de un poste de luz.

-Míralo del lado bueno no fue un calzón chino, porque eso si duele-

-Ya verás la próxima te destruiré, quizás construya una asistente androide, pero después de eso te destruiré y luego seguirá Lincoln Loud-

-Si como digas ahí viene la ley te veré luego- dijo Lincoln que se fue volando y vio la hora y se asustó –Oh dios míos, si llego tarde de nuevo me pulverizada- dijo Lincoln que aterrizo en la parte trasera de un restaurante de nombre " _Jean Juan Francés Mex Buffet_ " en eso Lincoln se quita su traje y sé ve bien arreglado la que lleva un pantalón Khaki y zapatos negros elegantes –Bien Lincoln entra, discúlpate y reza que no te pulverice y enfrenta las cosas como hombre- Lincoln entra al restaurante y no se a nadie más que parejas felices y familias reunidas para cenar –¿O llegue muy tarde o ella no llego? Creo que hoy me salve- pero de pronto Lincoln sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo y volteo y vio allí a una chica de piel bronceada y cabello negro envuelto en una liga para el cabello formando una cola de caballo que miraba enojada a Lincoln –Ronnie Anne que sorpresa, te he dicho lo bella que estas esta noche o me equivoque siempre luces bella- pero ella aún tenía una mirada de enojo, entonces él toma un papel que saca de su camisa –Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules, Ronnie Anne es la musa que hace latir mi corazón- pero Ronnie Anne aún tenía esa mirada de enojo –Por favor no me mates, no quise llegar tarde, pero ocurrieron cosas que me atrasaron- dijo Lincoln rogando y casi llorando.

-¿Ahora que excusa me darás esta vez?- dijo Ronnie Anne haciendo que Lincoln se calle de inmediato.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Lincoln

-Lincoln desde hace un tiempo haz llegado tarde a algunas de nuestras salidas o entre comillas citas- decía Ronnie Anne un poco menos molesta.

-Bien pues- decía Lincoln recordando.

Se ve a Lincoln llegando al patio de la escuela con Ronnie Anne esperando y llega Lincoln diciendo que tuvo que ayudar a Lynn a practicar anoche aunque eran más heridas y quemaduras de una batalla reciente y se desmalla. Otro día llega al parque calvo como si se le hubiera quemado el cabello diciendo que fue un error de su hermana Leni. Otro día llega a su casa con un brazo de pulpo diciendo que tuvo que ayudar a su hermana Lisa aunque pudo ser trabajo de alguien más.

-Ahora ¿qué excusa me darás esta vez?- pregunto Ronnie Anne con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno yo… eh… tuve que… Ayudar a mi hermana Lola-

-¿A Lola?-

-Si ya sabes lo exigente que es, sobre todo cuando se trata de un concurso de belleza-

-Bobby me lleva a ver eso concursos y aún no hemos escuchado nada de alguno próximamente-

-Bueno ella siempre quiere estar preparada sobre todo teniendo una hermana como Lana-

-Lincoln no me mientas, que has estado haciendo desde hace unos meses has estado actuando raro, curiosamente tiene que ver con la recién aparición de ese superhéroe dime o...- Ronnie Anne no termino su frase ya que el celular de Lincoln sonó.

"Disculpa Ronnie debo contestar, hola Lola le decía a Ronnie que llegue tarde porque tuve que ayudarte en tus concursos de belleza, si aja claro, toma ella quiere hablarte" dijo Lincoln dándole su teléfono a Ronnie Anne.

-Hola Lola, ¿enserio?, si no te disculpes no es tu culpa a veces tener un hermano no es sencillo aunque no sé lo que es tener uno que ama ensuciarse, Ok adiós- dijo Ronnie colgando el teléfono y dárselo a Lincoln.

-Lo siento Lincoln, perdón si dude de ti, pero estabas sonando como si mintieras-.

-Lo se me puse nervioso sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que he llegado tarde otra vez, lo siento-.

-Tranquilo siempre olvido que tienes 10 hermanas que no dudas en ayudar, sé que no me mentirías-.

-Tranquila nunca te ocultaría nada- 1 segundo después -¡No Puedo creer que le oculte esto! Grito Lincoln hablando con su amigo Clyde a través de un Walki Tokkie –¿Por qué no puedo decírselo a ella? te lo dije a ti y lo tomaste bien.

-Es cierto, ¿por cierto Lincoln?…-

-No Clyde por enésima vez no serás mi ayudante-

-Pero Lincoln todo gran héroe tiene o necesita un ayudante, como Batman y Robin, Flash y Kid Flash, Superman y Super Girl etc.

-Clyde no solo es una pésima idea sino algo muy peligroso para ti además estábamos hablando de otra cosa-

-Bueno quizás no le dices para que no esté en peligro digo Superman tardo mucho en decirle a Lois Lane su secreto-.

-Creo que tienes razón Clyde, pero ¿y si me descubre? Me pulverizara, iré al hospital y cuando me recupere me volverá a pulverizar-.

-Ya tranquilo mejor habla con tus hermanas, sobre todo con Lori- dijo eso ultimo con un tono de enamorado.

-Tienes razón Clyde iré en seguida gracias amigo siempre puedo contar contigo pero no, no serás mi ayudante- dijo Lincoln en lo Clyde suspiro de decepción al finalizar colgó y fue a hablar con su hermana mayor Lori.

-Y literalmente fue lo mejor que he visto, si ya se crees que es genial sería una suerte que te lo encuentres y… ¿qué quieres Lincoln?- pregunto Lori viendo a Lincoln en su habitación.

-Lori necesito hablarte de mí y de Ronnie Anne- dijo Lincoln en que Lori no dudo en hablarle

-Bobby te hablo después, asusto familiar- en eso Lori se sienta en su cama e invita a Lincoln a sentarse –Bien ¿cuál es el problema?.

-Es Ronnie Anne desde que tengo mis poderes he llegado tarde a nuestras "salidas" y he tratado de decirle la verdad pero no puedo y según Clyde no lo hago para no meterla en peligro y supongo que tiene razón-.

-Tengo que admitir que debe tener razón, digo es el amor Lincoln la quieres tanto que no quieres meterla en esto, sabes que tanto me resistí para no decirle a Bobby, por cierto él te admira y quisiera un autógrafo "tuyo"-.

-Pero le dije a ustedes y también las amo ¿porque no puedo decirle a ella?-.

-Supongo que porque somos tu familia y te fue más fácil pero como dije es para que no quieras meterla en peligro-.

-Lo sé pero talvez un día ella ya no crea ninguna de mis excusas y talvez rompa conmigo-.

-Tranquilo Lincoln ya encontraras el momento para decirle y la verdad yo creo que ella y Bobby podrían guardar el secreto aunque el que tiene el derecho de decirles tu secreto eres tú-.

-Gracias Lori- dijo Lincoln en que ambos se abrazan.

-Cuando quieras Linc- al acabar el abrazo Lincoln iba a salir pero al abrir la puerta ahí estaban todas sus hermanas que estaban escuchando todo y se cayeron al piso.

-Y bien ¿cuál es su explicación?- pregunto Lincoln a sus hermanas.

-Pues escuchamos que hablabas de Ronnie Anne y sentimos curiosidad ¿o no chicas?- dijo Lynn en lo que todos decían sí.

-Una cosa de tener hermanas es que pueden ser muy chismosas en cosas como relaciones y romance-.

-Aja, si, asombroso le diré enseguida por cierto te tendré una sorpresa allá- dijo Lori colgando su teléfono –Adivina que Lincoln he arreglado una cita doble en _Jean Juan Francés Mex Buffet_ -.

-No es como la vez pasada en que le dije esas palabras que no quisiera volver a repetir-.

-Si pero esta vez no habrá tensión, pero esta vez tu tendrás que invitarla estás de acuerdo-.

-Por supuesto solo espero que no me rechace-.

-Tu tranquilo literalmente ambos se aman- dice Lori en que todas las hermanas chillaron de emoción.

Mientras tanto en la cárcel un guardia abría la celda donde estaba Rick Dolar.

-Te tardaste, si me van a poner en una celda al menos que tenga televisión y cojines cómodos- dijo Rick quejándose de su estadía y saliendo de allí.

-Te apuesto que volverá aquí mañana- dijo un guardia a un compañero.

-Depende ¿cuánto tienes?- dijo otro guardia.

En la mañana en la escuela más específicamente en el patio escolar en clase de gimnasia Lincoln, Clyde y otros estudiantes trotaban en eso Lincoln conversaba con Clyde.

-Entonces en algún momento en su cita ¿le dirás a Ronnie Anne tu secreto?- pregunto Clyde.

-Si Clyde no puedo seguir ocultándole y quizás me golpeara por ocultarle este secreto pero finalmente ya no habrá un secreto entre nosotros-.

-Y dime ¿solo serán ustedes 2?- pregunto Clyde.

-Ehh… si solo nosotros- dijo Lincoln sin decirle que será una cita doble entre los hermanos Loud y Santiago ya que no quería volver a ver como Clyde humillara a Bobby ya que Lincoln consideraba a Bobby como un hermano mayor algo que el sentimiento es mutuo.

En eso mientras corría vio a Ronnie Anne en las bancas que aprovecharon se saludarse entre ellos. En eso sin saber que había alguien que los observaba.

-Ese Lincoln Loud se cree el muy muy pero en este momento hará Kaboom- en eso de la mano de Rick Dolar sale una araña mecánica que sin que nadie se da cuenta se sujeta de la camisa de Lincoln y de ella parpadea una luz roja. En eso Ronnie Anne ve que algo cae del cielo toma unos binoculares de su mochila y ve una especie de misil y ve que va directo a Lincoln al notar eso ella va corriendo.

-¡Lincoln cuidado!- Ronnie empuja tanto a Lincoln y a Clyde justo cuando el misil se estrella en el suelo ocasionando un cráter.

-Oh tan cerca- dijo Rick quejándose de que su plan fallo. En eso el profesor de gimnasia decide suspender la clase hasta que se arregle ese hoyo en eso Ronnie nota la araña mecánica en la camisa de Lincoln que ella lo toma y lo aplasta.

-Gracias Ronnie no me esperaba eso- dijo Lincoln viendo el cráter.

-No hay de que sé que tu harías lo mismo por mí- en eso ambos se sonrojan.

-Se Guuuustan- dice Clyde

-Clyde te daré 5 segundos para irte o conocerá a Betty y los 5 vengadores- dijo Ronnie mostrando sus puños en lo que Clyde se larga de allí.

-Bueno Ronnie escucha sé que he estado muy descuidado en nuestra relación, bueno más con respecto a las citas, escucha mi hermana Lori y Bobby arreglaron una cita doble así que si quieres venir como mi cita- dijo Lincoln un poco nervioso.

-¡Claro que sí! Es decir me encantaría- dijo Ronnie también algo nerviosa.

-Genial te veré con mi hermana Lori a afuera de _Jean Juan Francés Mex Buffet_ a las 5:00 nos vemos después Ronnie- dijo Lincoln yéndose.

-Nos vemos Lincoln- dijo Ronnie sin dejar de mirarlo, en eso Clyde llega haciendo un chillido en lo que Ronnie le da un golpe en la cara.

-Si ya entendí no debí burlarme- dijo Clyde sobándose la nariz.

Mientras tanto en una enorme torre en medio de la ciudad.

-No sé a quién odio si a Lincoln Loud o a ese héroe L-10- dijo Rick apuntando unos dardos a una diana con ambas fotos de Lincoln y L-10 –Haría lo que fuera por deshacerme de esos 2.

En ese momento alguien toca el timbre, cuando Rick baja del ascensor abre la enorme puerta y se ve a unos sujetos vestidos de armadura medieval aunque al frente de ellos había uno que tenía una máscara dorada con una expresión seria con una corona puntiaguda azulada, también utiliza hombreras con puntas y largas muñequeras, en su pecho viste un atuendo burdeo con un extraño símbolo con un cinturón.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son?- pregunto confuso Rick.

-Los que purificaran este mundo de cualquier plaga alienígena- dijo el "líder" de ese grupo de caballeros.

Mientras afuera del restaurante _Jean Juan Francés Mex Buffet_ en una camioneta estaban Bobby, Lori en el frente y en la parte de atrás estaban Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, pero Lincoln observa de izquierda a derecha rezando que nada malo pasara hoy.

-¿Lincoln que te ocurre? Parece preocupado- dijo Ronnie preocupado como estaba Lincoln.

-¿Preocupado? ¿Parezco preocupado? Dijo Lincoln con un tic en el ojo.

-Lincoln acaso te sientes mal, ¿Lucy te volvió a predecir algo malo?- decía Bobby

En ese momento una especie de rayo láser dispara haciendo explotar la parte delantera del auto.

-¡Oh no Bobby el auto de tu padre!- grito Lori.

-Tranquila nena, papá pensaba venderla como chatarra y conseguir uno nuevo, pero creo solo podrá vender un 70% del auto-.

En ese momento llega un grupo de esos caballeros.

-¿Quiénes son esos raros?- pregunto Ronnie Anne

-¿Parecen que llegaron tarde a la feria del renacimiento?- dijo Lincoln en que todos se ríen pero dejan de hacerlo cuando los caballeros le apuntan con armas –Solo fue una broma no nos maten, sobre todo a ellos yo fui en que dijo el chiste.

-En nombre de la sagrada orden de los Caballeros Eternos, te ponemos bajo arresto- dijo uno de los caballeros apuntando a Lincoln.

-Ustedes no son la ley para hacer eso- dijo Lori enojada.

-Tranquilo nena en cualquier momento L-10 vendrá a salvarnos- dijo Bobby asustado pero poniéndose al frente de Lori y Ronnie Anne.

-Se oponen a nosotros bien serán ejecutados, ¡disparen!- dijo uno de los caballeros en que comienzan a disparar pero justo a tiempo todos se pusieron detrás del auto.

-¿Dónde está L-10 cuando más lo necesitamos?- pregunto Bobby asustado estando abrazado de Lori.

Lincoln estaba acorralado, por un lado podía transformarse y patear el trasero de ellos pero allí estaban Ronnie Anne y Bobby sin más que hacer no tenía otra opción, agarro de las manos a Ronnie Anne y empezó a hablar.

-Ronnie Anne eres una gran chica y estoy feliz de que seamos más que amigos casi novios, pero te he estado ocultando algo y he querido decírtelo pero no he podido por miedo-.

-Lincoln ¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto Ronnie Anne confundida.

-Lincoln ¿No pensaras en…?- dijo Lori aun abrazado de su novio.

En eso Lincoln salta del camión y se pone su traje para buscar en su Omnitrix y elige a Cuatrobrazos transformándose en este, lo que deja con la boca abierta tanto a Ronnie Anne como a Bobby.

- **Es hora de aplastar el metal** \- dijo Cuatrobrazos aplaudiendo creando una onda de sonido que manda a volar a los caballeros a juntos cuantos centímetros en ese momento empieza a correr para luego golpear a varios de ellos.

-Es increíble tu hermano es L-10, ¿cómo, cuándo, donde, porque?- decía Bobby aun sin salir de su asombro.

-Ah el reloj de su muñeca, hace unos meses, en el campamento y el por qué no lo sé, pero te lo iba a decir pero es el secreto de Lincoln él tiene ese derecho- en eso mira a Ronnie Anne aun con la boca abierta. –Ronnie ¿estás bien?-.

-Es… ¡Increíble! Mi novio es un superhéroe, estoy enojada porque me oculto esto pero al mismo tiempo estoy feliz y ese traje lo hace verse cool-.

-Obviamente lo hiso Leni, o por cierto quería dártelo en el restaurant pero aquí hay un autógrafo de el- dijo Lori dándole una hoja con una firma a Bobby.

-Genial gracias nena- dijo Bobby sin creer lo que tiene en sus brazos.

-Pero eso si literalmente tienen que guardar este secreto ¿podrán?-.

En eso ambos hermanos hacen como si cerraran con un cierre sus bocas, afirmando que guardaran el secreto. Mientras Cuatrobrazos luchaba todavía con los caballeros, algunos intentaban dispararle con láser pero él los esquivaba con un salto para luego golpearlos e inclusive con espadas pero al piel de Cuatrobrazos era demasiado dura para esas simples armasen eso él toma un poste de luz que usa para golpear a algunos caballeros como si fuera béisbol.

- **Home run** \- grito Cuatrobrazos.

En eso algunos intentaron volverlos a golpear con espadas con espadas pero él se defendió con el poste para luego seguir golpeando con ella a cada uno de ellos hasta derrotar al último de ellos.

- **Uf estos no se rendían** \- en eso mira a Lori, Bobby y a Ronnie Anne en que esta última le levanta el pulgar.

Pero en eso momento algo salió disparado de un árbol Cuatrobrazos nota eso y se pone el frente reside el disparado que parecía ser un dardo pero este le dio un choque eléctrico lo cual lo deja inconsciente y regresa ser Lincoln en eso llega el caballero con mascara el cual tira una bomba de humo que nubla todo lo que estaba allí pero Ronnie Anne sale detrás del auto y escondiéndose de allí y ve que algunos caballeros con máscaras de gas toman al inconsciente Lincoln el cual lo ponen en la parte trasera de un camión, al ver eso Ronnie Anne no dudo 2 veces en colocarse en la parte de debajo del camión sujetándose con fuerza en eso el camión sale del lugar justo cuando el humo se disipo en eso tanto Lori y Bobby notaron que sus hermanos menores ya no estaban.

Mientras tanto en la torre de Rick dentro de un laboratorio hay estaba Lincoln aun con su traje despertando y estaba sujetado de brazos y piernas con grilletes en un soporte cuadrado y en ese momento se escucha una voz.

-Bueno, bueno al fin estas en mis manos L-10, les pedí a esos sujetos que me trajeran a Lincoln pero no estaría mal empezar con la segunda persona que detesto.- dijo Rick saliendo de las sombras seguido por el caballero de la máscara.

-¿Y quién es el, tu nuevo niñero?- pregunto Lincoln con burla.

-Soy Enoch, uno de los grandes líderes de los Caballeros Eternos, una orden que se dedica a la recolección de tecnología alienígena y la eliminación de cualquier especie no terrestre que pise este mundo- dijo el caballero presentándose y diciendo sus objetivos.

-Bien entonces ¿no le dijiste que…?- decía Lincoln.

-Esa información es clasificada, pero usted no se preocupe señor Rick ya vera en lo que menos de lo canta un gallo el llamado Lincoln Loud ya no será un problema para usted- decía Enoch ocultando que sabe la identidad de nuestro héroe –Lo único que pedimos a cambio es el artefacto que tiene el en su muñeca- dijo Enoch apuntando al Omnitrix.

-Trato y gracias por permitirme usar este laser, veamos si ese traje te salva de ser partido en 2- dijo Rick riéndose y comenzando a apuntar y disparar el láser que lentamente se acercaba a nuestro héroe.

-Me siento como James Bond en su película ¿es raro que lo quieras hacerlo lento?- cuestiono nuestro héroe.

-Es un defecto de diseño- dijo Enoch en lo que el láser seguía su camino hacia nuestro héroe.

Mientras escondido en un escritorio allí estaba Ronnie Anne viendo como el láser se acercaba a nuestro héroe en eso toma una de las bombas de humo del escritorio que arroja y saca humo pero al contrario de la otra esta dejo inconsciente a todo los que estaban presentes excepto Ronnie que se cubrió la nariz y a Lincoln gracias a su casco pero Rick cayo dormido apretando del botón de apagado.

Una vez que el humo se disipó Ronnie Anne salió de su escondite y buscando alguna llave o algo para liberar a Lincoln.

-¿Ronnie? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido de que Ronnie estuviera aquí.

-Rescatándote ¿Qué otra cosa crees que haría en un lugar tan peligroso como este? Y valla que Rick te odia pero no creí que tanto- en eso encuentra un control remoto de aprieta y los grilletes que sujetan a Lincoln se abren haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-Gracias Ronnie- Lincoln abre la visera de su casco –No espera que me rescataras, no sé qué decir- pero Ronnie le da una cachetada –Y eso que fue?.

-Por mentirme todo este tiempo- Lincoln bajo la mirada poniéndose triste –Pero lo hiciste por mi bien y eso lo aprecio pero no me vuelvas a ocultar nada entendido-.

-Claro no hay más secretos, desde ahora soy un libro abierto para ti- en eso ambos se miran a los ojos y se empiezan a acercar como si se fueran a besar pero oyen que los caballeros y Rick se están levantando –Oh no van a despertar- Lincoln cierra la visera de su casco –Ronnie sale de aquí y escóndete y aprovecha de llamar a la policía, voy a patear muchos traseros-.

-Claro y Lincoln- Lincoln la mira –No te precipites y con cuidado-

-Lo tendré- en eso Ronnie sale de allí justo cuando todos despertaban y se sorprenden al ver a nuestro héroe ya libre.

-No sé cómo te liberaste, pero sé que este será tu fin- dice Rick en que dispara su laser que va muy lento que Lincoln solo se hace a un lado –Que lento es este laser, pero bueno siempre existe el plan B- en eso Rick aprieta un botón en lo que del techo sale un enorme traje robótico con una cabina con un vidrio transparente en lo que sube y enciende el robot para luego conducirlo –Espero que estés listo L-10 porque este traje está diseñado especialmente para destruirte-.

-Caballeros prepárense para la ejecución- dijo Enoch en lo que los caballeros preparaban sus pistolas y espadas.

En eso Lincoln asciende su Omnitrix y se transforma en Bestia que con agilidad y fuerza empezó a golpear a los caballeros y esquivando sus armas para luego golpearlos, mientras con Rick intentaba golpearlo con sus láseres pero Bestia solo esquivaba haciendo que los láseres golpearan a los caballeros en eso Enoch intenta atacarlo con una espada laser que Bestia esquiva para luego aprieta su Omnitrix y cambiar a Fuego y sujetando la espada de luz de Enoch.

-Toda Escoria alienígena debe ser erradicada del planeta y toda su tecnología debe ser nuestra-.

- **Y creí que los Nazis eran racistas pero ustedes se pasan nos hacen quedar mal a los humanos** \- Entonces Fuego le da una patada en el estómago para luego dar una vuelta en el aire y darle otra patada en la cara haciendo que el casco de Enoch estuviera al revés, cuando Enoch se lo arregla Fuego le da un serio golpe dejándolo noqueado pero entonces Rick lo golpea con la mano de su robot en eso Fuego intenta lanzarle Fuego pero parece que no hace efecto – **Pero como mis llamas no lo derriten aunque sea un poco** -.

-No malgaste tus energías el metal de este robot es a prueba de calor, de hecho es tan resistente que incluso puede soportar entrar al magma de un volcán- dice Rick en lo que le da otro golpe a Fuego golpeándose en la pared haciendo que regrese a ser Lincoln en eso el robot le apunta con su laser.

-¿Unas últimas palabras héroe?- dijo Rick sintiéndose ganador.

-Sí, ¿actualizaste esa cosa?- esa pregunta confundió a Rick en lo que Lincoln se transforma en Ultra-T en lo que el provecha de tomar posesión de cualquier aparato en el laboratorio incluyendo el láser de Rick que el cual disparo un poderoso rayo que destruyo el brazo izquierdo de la máquina.

-Oye no es justo que uses mis cosas, además ¿sabes cuánto costo esta máquina?- dijo Rick enojado.

- **Pues espero que haya valido cada centavo** \- dice Ultra-T que dispara un láser más fuerte al centro del robot que iba a estallar por suerte Rick apretó la eyección de emergencia y salió del robot justo cuanto este exploto – **Deberías cuidar mejor tus juguetes, nunca se sabe cuándo alguien los va a romper** -.

-Te detesto, a ti tanto como odio a ese Patético de Linc…- no termino la frase porque algo lo golpeo y se desmallo y la que lo golpe era Ronnie Anne con un bate de madera.

-Yo soy la única que puede llamar Patético a Lincoln escuchaste, no insultes a mi novio, ¿estás bien Lincoln?- decía Ronnie tirando ese bate a un lado.

- **Ronnie te dije que te fueras** \- dijo Ultra-T regresando a ser Lincoln.

-Y no ver como pateabas traseros no lo creo, pero ya llame a la policía que ya están aquí abajo- dijo Ronnie en que los policías empezaban a llegar al laboratorio –Creo que sería mejor que nos vallamos de aquí-

-Buena idea- en eso Lincoln enciende sus botas anti-gravedad –Mi lady ¿me hace el honor de volar conmigo?- eso provoca una risa en Ronnie Anne.

-Si me encantaría- en eso Ronnie se sujeta de Lincoln y sale de allí volando, justo cuando la policía llega a la escena.

Más tarde en el restaurante _Jean Juan Francés Mex Buffet._

-Un brindis por ti hermano Loud, pero tu Ronnie en que pensabas cuando fuiste a donde estaban ellos- dijo Bobby regañando a su hermana.

-Lo siento Bobby, pero no podía quedarme allí y ver como se llevaban a Lincoln, hasta Lori lo habría hecho-

-Y lo volvería hacer, nadie se mete con mi hermano excepto yo y las demás- dijo Lori

-Gracias pero si no fuera por Ronnie ya estaría partido en 2, gracias Ronnie-

-Cuando quieras patético- en eso ambos se miran sonrojados pero en eso llega un mariachi a la mesa.

-Oh la-la doble amor, esto requiere ¡Música!-

-No, no música- dijo Lincoln en que el mariachi se va triste en lo que las 2 parejas prosiguen con su comida.

Mientras tanto en una correccional de menores.

-Mira el lado bueno tienes una celda privada cómoda y con comodidades gracias a tu padre, pero eso sí, si no te comportas te quitaremos te empezaremos a quitártelos, nos vemos- dijo un guardia cerrando la celda, en eso empieza a escribir en un diario.

-Algún día me las pagaras L-10 y después de que me deshaga de ti, seguirás tu Lincoln Loud y entonces que ya no seas un obstáculo ella serás mía- dijo eso ultimo mirando una foto de Ronnie Anne –Escuchaste Ronnie Anne ¡tú serás MIAAAA!- el grito fue tan fuerte en lo que Ronnie Anne estaba en su cuarto durmiendo sintió algo que la despertó.

-¿Que fue eso?- dijo Ronnie Anne volviendo a dormir.


	6. La noche del espectro

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

 **Nota: es un episodio para Halloween**

* * *

 **La noche del espectro**

Era una noche oscura y en una casa abandonada en el bosque había un extraño encapuchado llego a un escritorio y coloco allí un extraño libro, busco en varias páginas y encontró una en específica, en eso hecha un montón de cosas en un caldero como por ejemplo: saliva de sapo, dientes de ratas, pelo de gato negro colas de varios reptiles entre otras cosas.

-Oh gran ser de la oscuridad, te invoco para tome el control de todo- en eso el encapuchado toma un extraño cetro con la cabeza de un mamífero y de ella sale un aura de energía azul que dispara en el caldero que el líquido que tiene en ella empezara a hervir para luego explotar, una vez que el humo de disipo se vio a un extraño sujeto vestido de una túnica negra con un cuerpo esquelético pero tenía una peculiaridad es que su cabeza era de una calabaza envuelta en fuego azul además que tenía una cara siniestra además portaba una gorra que terminaba en punta.

- ** _¿Quién me ha invocado?_** \- dijo el extraño sujeto con una voz siniestra además de que producía un extraño eco.

-Yo, me llaman Hex y yo te he invocado para que me ayudes a dominar este mundo- dijo el mago diciendo sus propósitos.

- ** _¿Y porque debería ayudarte cuando podría tomar este mundo para mí?_** \- dijo el extraño ser.

-Por el hechizo que he lanzado para invocarte- del bastón de Hex volvió a brillar de un aura azul que por alguna razón le causo un extraño dolor al extraño ser.

- ** _Como osas a hacerme esto, a mí a Jack O'Lantern, no tiene idea de lo que puedo hacer_** \- dijo Jack levantándose.

-Por eso he investigado por mucho tiempo, para invocarte y tenerte bajo mi control y así dominar este mundo, pero eso si para que tenga el control con tu ayuda se requiere un requisito- dijo Hex dándole la mano a Jack.

- ** _Así que lo conoces ¿eh? HAHAHA entonces tenemos un trato_** \- En eso ambos se dan la mano como "contrato" de su trato.

Era de tarde en Royal Wood y en una tienda de disfraces estaban Lincoln junto a sus hermanas cada uno buscando disfraces.

-Muy oscuro- dijo Lincoln teniendo un disfraz de Batman –Ya lo use el año pasado- dijo teniendo un disfraz de Spiderman –Muy peludo- dijo teniendo un disfraz de Thundercat –Parece más ropa común que de un héroe- dijo Lincoln teniendo la ropa de Steven Universe –Y este… creo que talvez- dijo teniendo un traje de Power Ranger rojo –Como ya saben Halloween es esta noche y los Loud buscamos buenos disfraces, ¿Lo raro es que hay bastante disfraces que elegir o algunos hicieron sus propios disfraces o…?.

-No lo que pasa es que los disfraces más vendidos son de este sujeto- dijo el encargado de la tienda mostrando un poster de L-10 con dibujos de sus alienígenas.

-¿De mí? Dijo ¿De L-10?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Sí, desde que pareció muchos niños han querido trajes de este sujeto o sus alienígenas, tanto que las fábricas de disfraces han hecho varios basados en ellos- dijo el encargado tomando una soda.

-Chicas ¿oyeron eso? Hay disfraces basados en mi- dijo Lincoln sintiéndose bastante alagado.

-¿Acaso nunca lo supiste? Los famosos son de los que más disfraces se hacen- dijo Lori aun buscando un disfraz.

-Aunque nadie sepa que soy yo, debo admitir que es genial y la ventaja es que no necesito comprar un disfraz- Lincoln aprieta el botón de su Omnitrix y se pone su disfraz –Porque ya estoy preparado-.

-¿No crees que sería injusto para todo los demás?- dijo Luan saliendo de un montón de ropa de colores con maquillaje de payaso.

Eso desanimo a Lincoln su hermana tenía razón en algo sería injusto su traje seria no solo muy original sino que podría exponer su identidad en eso aprieta su reloj y se quita su traje y vuelve a buscar un buen disfraz en lo que hay varios de Superman, de Finn de Hora de Aventuras y Danny Phantom y en todo decía –No-.

Más tarde de noche en la Casa Loud todas las hermanas Loud ya tenían sus disfraces Lori tenía un traje de Agente secreto, Leni estaba disfrazada de un ángel, Luna de Elvis, Luan de payaso, Lynn de un jugador de Football americano, Lucy de vampiro, Lana de un escarabajo, Lola de una princesa hada, Lisa de un científico y Lily…

-Miren todos como esta Lily- dijo Rita, la madre de los Loud en que la menor de la familia estaba con un disfraz de Pikachu haciéndola ver muy adorable.

-Aww!- dijeron todas al ver lo adorable que estaba Lily.

-Esperen ¿dónde está Lincoln?- pregunto Lola.

-Aquí- dijo Lincoln sentado en el sofá –Como no encontré un buen disfraz me quedare en casa a repartir los dulces a los que toquen el timbre- dijo Lincoln viendo lo que había en la televisión.

-Mientras ustedes hacen eso su madre y yo iremos a la fiesta de Halloween- en eso como por arte de magia se quitan su ropa común y ahora están vestidos del Conde Drácula y una Momia respectivamente, en eso alguien toca la puerta en eso Lori abre y ahí está Bobby vestido de James Bond.

-Hola nena la misión es que te lleve a divertir- dijo Bobby "coqueteando" con su novia, Lori.

-Oh Bobby osito, acepto la misión- dijo Lori dándose un beso.

-Hola pequeño Loud, ¿listo para divertirse?- dijo Bobby saludando a Lincoln.

-Hola Bro y no, no estoy listo para divertirme.

-Lincoln no encontró un buen disfraz- dijo Lori

-Que mal porque Ronnie estaba ansiosa por pedir dulces contigo y…-

-¿Que estamos esperando?- dijo Lincoln con un traje de su héroe favorito Ace Savvy que consistía en una camisa sin mangas y pantalones cortos de color rojo, una cinta de color amarillo y una capa azul. En el pecho tiene una pala de color negro con una "A" dentro de ella, que es su símbolo. También tiene un brazalete negro en cada muñeca, además de un antifaz negro.

-¿No dijiste que no tenías disfraz?- pregunto Luna

-Lo guardaba para alguna convención de comic pero tengo que disfrutar el Halloween mientras aun pueda- dijo Lincoln con el dedo en alto

-¡Viva!- gritaron las gemelas.

En eso Lincoln, sus hermanas acompañados de Bobby y Ronnie Anne que estaba disfrazada de Ninja negro estaban caminando por el vecindario para que los menores pidieran dulces.

-Me gusta tu disfraz Ronnie- dijo Lincoln alagando el disfraz de su novia

-Gracias igual tú, aunque esperabas que usaras tu traje porque mira- dijo Ronnie Anne apuntando con su dedo a un montón de niños vestidos de L-10 y varios de sus alienígenas como Fuego, Cuatrobrazos entre otros.

-Esto se me hace raro de ver- dice Lincoln en lo que llega Clyde con un disfraz de XLR8.

-Hola Lincoln buen disfraz que tal el mío- en eso Clyde mira a Lori –Alerta, Alerta, Abortar, circuitos Sobre-cargados- termino de decirlo votando sangre de la nariz.

-Ahora vez porque te dije que es muy incómodo- dijo Lincoln a Ronnie.

-Si ya lo note- dijo Ronnie en lo que empieza a temblar en lo que la calle empieza a agrietarse en lo que una luz sale y allí sale Hex que se quita la capucha.

En eso se nota que era un hombre de mediana edad con el rostro pintado como una calavera y usaba una capucha de color rojo con el pecho descubierto además usa pantalones negros con sandalias.

-Guau mira el disfraz de ese sujeto- dijo Bobby impresionado por el aspecto de Hex.

-Eh Bobby no creo que sea un disfraz- dijo Lori preparándose para lo peor.

En eso Hex mira por todos lados en eso fija su mirada en las hermanas Loud y en eso con su bastón golpea el suelo y allí salen un enorme círculo mágico en el que salen varios monstruos de piedra parecidos a Gorilas al ver todos los niños se alejan corriendo y otros niños son tomados por sus padres o hermanos mayores.

-No me lo creo, es un hechicero, con magia de verdad- dijo Lucy impresionada por lo que hacía Hex.

-Tonterías Lucy, la ciencia niega toda la existencia de algo absurdo como la magia- dijo Lisa.

-Entonces como explicas lo que esté haciendo ese sujeto- decía Leni.

-Ah Bueno eso es fácil de explicar, es solo que…- pensaba Lisa.

-La magia no tiene una explicación científica, la magia es algo que sucede, algo inexplicable- dijo Lucy.

-Esto se ve mal, chicas cúbranme- en eso todas las hermanas de Lincoln lo rodean por un segundo hasta que dejan de rodearlo y sale Lincoln con su traje.

-Chicas, Bobby tomen a Clyde y salgan de aquí- en eso Bobby toma a Clyde y se aleja junto con las chicas lo más rápido del lugar, mientras Lincoln va directo a Hex -Oye viejo, no sé de qué circo saliste, pero llévate a tus "perros" y vete de aquí- dijo Lincoln volando frente.

-No sé quién seas, pero se ve que eres un obstáculo en mi camino- dice Hex golpeando el suelo con su bastón como señal en que sus monstruos ataquen.

-Veamos si tus monstruos pueden con un amigo que me gusta llamar Cuatrobrazos- Lincoln apretó su Omnitrix pero se transforma en Diamante en lo que uno de los monstruos de piedra lo arremeten al suelo – **Dime si no me vas a dar el alíen correcto ¿Por qué tienes seleccionador?** \- en eso del pecho de Diamante salen una pila de diamantes que mandan a volar a unos centímetros a los monstruos – **Vengan, todos saben que el Diamante es más duro que la roca** \- en eso los monstruos de roca se acercan pero Diamante golpea el suelo y sale un montón de Diamantes que no solo golpea si no que destruyen a los monstruos de roca – **Ja ahora que harás sin tus muñecos de piedra** \- el brazo de Diamante tomo una forma afilada para atacar a Hex pero el usa su bastón y con su magia levita a Diamante y lo hace a un lado estrellándose con un poste de luz – **Auch no me dolió**.

-No tienes idea del poder que tenemos- dice Hex acercándose a Diamante mientras levita.

- **¿Tenemos? Con Quien o para quien trabajas** \- pregunto Diamante.

-No tienes por qué saberlo porqué serás eliminado en este momento- dice Hex apuntando a Diamante con su bastón.

- **¿Sabes cuantos me han dicho eso? 5 Pero contigo serán 6** \- Diamante lanza un montón de proyectiles de diamantes hacia Hex que de su bastón abrió un portal que entraron los proyectiles en lo que detrás de Diamante se abre otro portal y de allí sale los proyectiles que lo golpean el cual le causa daño y cae al suelo regresando a ser Lincoln, pero él se levanta y toma posición de combate.

-No sé si eres muy valiente o muy estúpido pero será mejor que no interfieras en mi camino- dijo Hex disparando un rayo azul que le dio a Lincoln empujándolo estrellándose con una pared cercana dejándolo inconsciente –Ahora será más fácil eliminar...- no termino la frase porque una roca lo golpeo y eran las hermanas de Lincoln.

-No te atrevas a hacerle nada a nuestro hermano o ya veraz- dijo Lori amenazándolo junto a todas con piedras.

-Bueno iba a ir por ustedes después pero…- Ronnie uso su túnica para taparle la vista y quitarle su bastón en eso Hex se arregla su túnica y ve que Ronnie tiene su bastón

-¿Ahora que harás sin tu varita?- dijo Ronnie pero los ojos de Hex brillan y el bastón de Hex brilla en lo que le da un choque eléctrico a Ronnie noqueándolo.

-¡RONNIE!- gritaron todas. –Como te atreves a hacerle eso a la novia de mi hermano- dijo Lynn corriendo para golpear a Hex que hace levitar su varita regresado a su mano y con una serie de palabras lanza un ráfaga que golpea a las hermanas de Lincoln dejándolas inconsciente.

-Ahora podemos comenzar- en eso Hex levita y de pronto un aura azul envuelve a Ronnie y a las hermanas de Lincoln, en eso se dirige a algún lugar mientras nuestro héroe sigue inconsciente.

Unos momentos después

 _-Lincoln, Pequeño Loud, ya despierta hermano-_ se escuchaban unas voces en eso Lincoln comienzan a abrir los ojos y ve que estaban Bobby, Clyde y Lily.

-Ahh mamá no quiero ir a la escuela- dijo Lincoln confundido hasta que recordó y se levantó –¿Pero qué? ¿Qué paso?, ¿dónde está ese sujeto?- después vio que no estaban sus hermanas y Ronnie -¿Dónde están todas?-

-Fueron a ver si estabas bien y si derrotaste a ese sujeto- contesta Clyde en que Lincoln uso el radar de su casco para rastrear a sus hermanas y las localizo en una casa abandonada en lo profundo del bosque, pero luego empezó a sentir un mal presentimiento –Si tengo que suponer ese hechicero se llevó a mis hermanas y a Ronnie-.

-Oh no Nena, Ronnie- dijo Bobby preocupado por su novia y su hermana.

-Descuida Lori iré a salvarte- dijo Clyde caminando pero Lincoln lo detiene.

-No Clyde, tú te quedas con Bobby cuidando a Lily, yo iré por ese tipo, esta vez es muy personal- dijo Lincoln con un semblante serio y se fue volando a toda velocidad a donde estaban sus hermanas y su novia.

Mientras tanto en la casa abandonada en el bosque hay estaban las chicas cada una acostada en unas mesas aun inconscientes mientras Hex les aplicaba un hechizo con su bastón.

-Este hechizo las mantendrá dormidas mientras realizamos el ritual sin interrupciones- dijo Hex mientras cortaba un mechón de pelos a cada una de las chicas y las metía en un caldero una vez que el caldero yerba podemos comenzar el ritual del contrato.

- ** _Así es, tu ofrecerás el alma de 10 chicas, yo te daré mi ayuda y poder para que tengas el dominio total del mundo, como supiste que mi alimentó preferido son las almas de niñas y jóvenes sobretodo jóvenes muy lindas-_** dijo Jack riendo como maniático junto a Hex en ese momento un láser atraviesa el muro de la casa y se ve a nuestro héroe.

-Lo siento pero estas chicas están fuera de tu menú y de tu liga- en eso Lincoln nota a Jack –Eh… ¿quién es el cabeza de verdura frita?-

- ** _Insolente mortal, acaso nunca has escuchado de Jack O'Lantern-_**

-La verdad esa clase de cuentos les gusta más a mi hermana Lucy y lo único que sé es que voy a patearte lo que sea que tengas en vez de trasero- dijo Lincoln en lo que Jack disparo fuego azul de sus brazos seguido de Hex que saco fuego de su bastón que afortunadamente Lincoln esquivo con una buena agilidad y patea la mano de Hex saltando su bastón que Lincoln toma y arroja por una ventana rota -No eres tan duro sin ella verdad-.

-Encárgate de ese niño mientras voy por mi bastón, sin mi bastón no podre aplicar el hechizo para darte las almas-

- ** _No hay problema, otra de mis cosas favoritas son destruir niños, tanto física como mentalmente-_** dijo Jack que de sus huesudas manos sus dedos se alargan hasta parecer garras y son envueltas en fuego azul.

-Dame lo mejor que tengas, yo también se jugar con fuego- en eso Lincoln oprime su reloj y justamente se transforma en Fuego – **Ya saben lo que dicen hay que combatir Fuego con Fuego-** en eso Fuego dispara una ráfaga de llamas hacia Jack pero este ni se inmuto.

- ** _Que tonto no sabes que yo provengo del mismo Inframundo allí hay llamas más calientes que las tuyas-_** con Jack con una rapidez le da un golpe de garra que hace retroceder a Fuego chocando con él muro rompiéndolo y saliendo a afuera donde Jack de su túnica saca una Hoz envuelta en fuego y siendo rodeadas de almas.

- **Voy a necesitar terapia cuando termine esto-** Jack intento cortar a Fuego con su guadaña pero Fuego lo esquiva tratando de golpearlo con bolas de fuego pero a este no le hiso ningún daño – **Ni un rasguño talvez esto de fuego vs fuego no fue la mejor solución-** Jack intento cortarlo varias veces con su guadaña pero Fuego seguía esquivando mientras Hex seguía buscando su bastón en eso lo encontró en el hueco de un árbol.

Mientras en la batalla Fuego desesperadamente seguía atacando a Jack pero este seguía sin inmutarse solo acercándose más y más.

- ** _No aprendes verdad me pregunto si tu alma será deliciosa-_** Jack lo iba a cortar pero Fuego aprieta el botón de su Omnitrix cambiando a Insectoide que esquiva la hoz volando entonces lanza su baba a Jack que al contacto con su llamas explotaron haciendo retroceder a Jack.

- **Veo que no te gusta la baba verdad, creo que ya tengo tu talón de Aquiles-** Insectoide volvió a arrojar su baba que la chocar con las llamas de Jack explotaban causándole daño.

- ** _Como un simple mortal como tú puede hacer algo contra mí, el mismo enviado de las tinieblas-_**

 **-No me culpes, es su culpa por hacer a mis hermanas y a mi novia comida para llevar de un fenómeno como tú-** Insectoide iba a volver a atacarlo pero una aura azul lo rodea empujándolo hacia un árbol en eso regresa a ser Lincoln y era Hex que estaba levitando y tenía su bastón.

-Has sido una piedra en nuestro zapato toda la noche, pero una vez que le de las almas de esas niñas a Jack ya no serás un molesto obstáculo-.

-Yo no lo creo- Lincoln apunto con su laser a Hex pero Jack lo recibe sin ningún tipo de daño.

- ** _Torpe mortal, no entiendes el peligro en el que te expusiste, creíste que con solo cambiar tu apariencia serias un rival para mí, he enfrentado a espectros más temibles que tú en el inframundo-_**.

Lincoln intento golpearlo pero Jack se hiso intangible y el golpe solo lo atravesó y Hex aprovecho su guardia baja y le da una patada cayendo al suelo.

-No solo el Fuego no le hace nada si no que además se hace intangible- dijo Lincoln en que Hex lo levita y parece que lo sujeta de su cuello.

-Ahora entiendes que no eres una amenaza- Hex lo arroja muy lejos de allí en eso nota que su caldero está hirviendo –Jack, es hora-.

- ** _Qué bueno después de eso me estaba dando hambre-_** Hex y Jack se dirigen a la cabaña para comenzar su ritual mientras Lincoln ya hacia lastimado en el bosque.

-No, debo seguir o mis hermanas y Ronnie- Lincoln se levantan con fuerzas y entonces se transforma en Bestia y toda velocidad va a la cabaña en eso Hex toma su libro y empieza a decir un conjuro en un verbo confuso y de pronto las chicas son rodeadas de un aura y de pronto de sus cuerpos salen unas esferas blancas brillantes que se dirigen al caldero.

- ** _Sí, continua y te daré el poder para que tomes este mundo-_** las almas de las chicas se dirigían al caldero pero Bestia llega y con una gran fuerza empuja a Hex y tira el caldero con todo lo que tenía en el provocando que el ritual se interrumpa y las almas regresan a sus respectivos cuerpos.

-¡NOOOO!- grito Hex y también haciendo enojar a Jack.

-(Sonido de un rugido)- Bestia rugía con mucha fuerza.

- ** _No he conocido un mortal más molesto que tú, suponiendo que eres el-_** dijo Jack preparando su hoz

Bestia iba corriendo a atacar a Hex con sus garras.

-Haz interrumpido mis planes por última vez- dijo Hex que con su bastón usa un hechizo y provoca que Bestia levite y lo empieza a golpearlo por todas las paredes al caer al suelo regresa a ser Lincoln.

- ** _Me conformare con tu alma a cambio-_** Jack iba a cortar a Lincoln que uso sus botas para salir en eso toma su Omnitrix y busca un alíen adecuado.

-Debo tener algo que me pueda ayudar, los golpes no funcionaran, no hay nada tecnológico, como ya vi el fuego no sirve- Lincoln estaba desesperado hasta que vio el holograma de uno que puede ayudarle –Bien que otra tengo, ya que el fuego vs fuego no funciono que tal espectro vs espectro. En eso Lincoln apretó su reloj en lo que se transforma en Fantasmático.

-No importa en lo que cambies, nada cambiara el resultado- Hex estaba a punto de atacar pero Fantasmático se hace invisible en lo que Hex empieza a levitar y es arremetido al suelo, en eso Fantasmático se hace visible.

- ** _Como te dije he enfrentado espectros más…-_** no termino su frase porque Fantasmático le da varios golpes en la cara haciéndolo retroceder.

- **Pero no a alguien como Fantasmático-** decía en lo que Hex lo intentaba atacar con bolas de energía pero Fantasmático lo esquivaba ágilmente en eso se acerca a Hex – **No quería hacer eso pero tú me obligaste-** en eso Fantasmático abre su piel y allí se ve que salía varios tentáculos y otras cosas que provoca que Hex se atemoricé y retroceda de miedo – **Nunca te metas con mi familia de nuevo-** en eso Fantasmático le da un golpe que lo noquea – **Aunque no lo creas eso hasta mí me asusto-** dijo Fantasmático en lo que esquiva el golpe de guadaña de Jack.

- ** _No sabe lo bien que me sentiré cuando devore tu alma-_** Fantasmático intento hacer lo mismo que hiso con Hex que a pesar de que lo asunto un poco, no era suficiente para que retrocediera en eso intentaba atacar de nuevo pero Fantasmático agarro el palo de la guadaña con una mano y con la otra golpeo a Jack quitándole la guadaña y termina rompiendo – ** _Puedes luchar todo lo que quieras pero nada hará que me detenga-_** sin que nadie viera alguien tomo el libro de Hex. Cuando Jack iba a volver a atacar algo empezó a arrastrar a Jack, Fantasmático lo noto y era un portal que intentaba absorber a Jack que se resistía pero Fantasmático le daría un empujón que lo terminaría arrojando al portal – ** _¡Ahhhh! Regresare niño y cuando lo haga tu serás mi primera víctima_** \- en eso el portal se cerró y Fantasmático noto que quien fue quien abrió ese portal y noto que Lucy que estaba parada con el libro.

-Este libro podría serme útil- dijo Lucy cerrando el libro.

- **Lucy ¿a qué hora despertaste?-** pregunto Fantasmático regresando a ser Lincoln y abriendo la visera de su casco.

-Desde hace un rato, tuve que hacerme la dormida hasta que derrotaras al hechicero-.

-Pues se podría decirse que me salvaste el pellejo, gracias- dijo Lincoln agradeciéndole a su hermana tocándole el hombro.

-Cuando quieras, hermano- dijo Lucy en que nota que todas las demás estaban despertando.

-Chicas que bueno que despiertan- dijo Lincoln acercándose a Ronnie –Ronnie ¿estás bien?-

-¿Que paso? ¿Y en dónde estamos?- pregunto Ronnie lo mismo se preguntaban las demás.

-No me lo van a creer luche contra un Demonio, Fantasma o lo que sea-

-Jack O'Lanter- es un espectro que antes era un humano que fue maldecido por un demonio que según la leyenda quien quiera su ayuda necesita de sacrificios-.

-Así es ese loco les quería quitar sus almas y dárselos a ese monstruo- eso provoco el miedo de todas menos de Lisa.

-Por favor esas son solo estupideces seguro que tú también estabas dormido-

-Y como explicas que cuando el tipo que nos noqueo llegamos aquí- dijo Lucy eso dejo pensando a Lisa –Como dije la magia no tiene explicación científica y nunca la tendrá-.

-Bueno aún estamos a tiempo quien viene conmigo a pedir dulces-

-¡Yo!- dijeron todas en lo que deciden regresar a la ciudad pero entonces Lincoln vio a Hex aun inconsciente.

-Chicas espérenme un momento- dijo Lincoln poniéndose la visera de su casco.

Un poco más tarde en una estación de policía, Lincoln llega y hay tira al piso a Hex.

-Tengan chicos, tienen un nuevo inquilino en la casa grande- en eso Lincoln se va y los policías dejan a Hex en una celda que aún estará inconsciente hasta quien sabe cuándo.

Más tarde en la casa Lincoln y sus hermanas junto a Bobby, Ronnie Anne y Clyde veían una película de terror.

-¿Podemos ver otra cosa? Dijo Leni asustada estando abrazado de Lola.

-Estoy de acuerdo- decía Lola igual de asustada.

-Que niñitas- dijo Lynn indiferente comiendo palomitas junto a Lana.

-Tú lo has dicho- dijo Lana comiendo palomitas.

-Normalmente a ti te dan miedo estas películas- dijo Ronnie junto a Lincoln que veía la película tranquilo.

-Con todo lo que he visto desde que tengo este reloj, son muy pocas las cosas que aún me asustan- dijo Lincoln en eso alguien abre la puerta y se ven una sombras que asustan a todos los presentes.

-Tranquilos niños somos nosotros- decía el padre encendiendo la luz siendo el y su esposa que regresaban de su fiesta.

-Bueno como dije aún hay cosas que me asustan, aunque algunos aún son sensibles a eso- dijo Lincoln en que Clyde estaban noqueado por el susto –Oh Clyde dulce e inocente Clyde- en eso todo terminan con todos los presentes riéndose.

- **Feliz Haloween-** dijo Fantásmatico saliendo de la casa Loud despidiéndose del público.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sujerencias**


	7. Copiando poderes

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

 **Copiando poderes**

La casa Loud era conocida por su ruido al cual ya todos los vecinos alrededor han aprendido a tolerar hasta el punto en que ya es parte de su rutina, pero hay veces en que se sale de la escala de ruido.

-¡AAHHHHHH!- era un ruido que solo podría significar que paso algo terrible.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Animo? ¿Robots asesinos? ¿Un monstruo temible?- dijo Lincoln llegando a la habitación de Luna y Luan ya preparado con su Omnitrix.

-Peor Lincoln, la guitarra favorita de Luna la rompí- dijo Luan con una guitarra eléctrica ya partida en 2.

-¡Que! ¿Cómo paso esto?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Practicaba con mi monopatín mientras hacía malabares pero perdí el equilibrio y caí accidentalmente sobre la guitarra, que hare ahora Luna me odiara por esto- dijo Luan llorando.

-Tranquila escucha yo juntare las piezas mientras tu ve por las herramientas necesarias para arreglarla, además tengo el cerebro de Materia Gris para ayudar-.

-Hay Lincoln gracias eres el mejor- dijo Luan abrazando a su hermano.

-De nada ahora ve por las herramientas- dijo Lincoln en lo que Luan va a buscar las herramientas mientras Lincoln recogía las piezas que estaban de la guitarra pero sin que se diera cuenta había llegado Luna.

-¡LINCOLN!- Lincoln volteo y vio a su hermana Luna furiosa Lincoln retrocede asustado y allí Luna vio su guitarra rota y empezó a llorar.

-¿Luna?- Lincoln trato de hablarle pero ella no respondió -¿Estas bien?-.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste romper mi guitarra?!- dijo Luna muy furiosa.

-¿Que? ¿Crees que yo rompí tu guitarra?- dijo Lincoln perplejo.

-Porque Lincoln, cómo pudiste hacerme esto, rompiste mi posesión más preciada, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- seguía diciendo Luna furiosa en lo que las demás incluyendo Luan estaban escuchando todo.

-Escucha Luna yo jamás haría algo como esto, como puedes creer esto-

-Cállate- Luna le da una cachetada a Lincoln lo que deja boquiabierta a todos hasta Luna se sorprendió de lo que hiso. Hubo un silencio incomodo por un minuto hasta que…

-No sé qué me duele más, la cachetada o que no me creas- decía Lincoln bajando las escaleras y llegando a la puerta –No me esperen despierto, voy a salir-

-Lincoln, espera- decía Luna queriendo detenerlo pero…

-Cállate, siempre te considere mi hermana más genial, pero ahora ya no tengo hermana- dijo saliendo de allí.

-¡Pues bien, en lo que me concierne ya no eres mi hermano!- grito Luna cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Eso dejo confundida a todas en eso Luan hablo.

-Oh no, ¿que acabo de hacer?- dijo Luan sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Lori junto a las demás.

-Pues verán…- comenzó a contar Luan.

Mientras tanto en el ARCADE Lincoln junto a Clyde estaban jugando un juego de pelea y Lincoln estaba arrasando aunque básicamente estaba descargando su ira.

-Guau Lincoln, eso sí lo llamo aplastar a tu oponente- decía Clyde tratando de animar a Lincoln.

-Si como sea- Lincoln busco en su bolsillo y vio que ya no tenía fichas –Vámonos ya no tengo fichas.

-Oye niño se te acabaron las fichas- dijo un niño de pelo largo y negro, tenía una camisa negra sin mangas y en girones y un pantalón corto marrón además de portar unos brazaletes negros con punta.

-Si no es un problema- decía Lincoln pero el chico toco la máquina de videojuego y de su mano salió una descarga eléctrica y de allí sale un montón de fichas –Guau gracias ahh…-

-Kevin, Kevil Levin- dijo Kevin dándole la mano a Lincoln y que él contesta.

-Lincoln, Lincoln Loud-

-Mucho gusto, Lincoln ojala nos veamos pronto- dijo Kevin yéndose y Lincoln decidió volver a jugar.

-Lincoln creo que deberíamos irnos a casa- decía Clyde.

-Tu vete no pienso regresar ahora a mi casa- dijo Lincoln ganando el juego.

-Pero no puedes seguir enojada con Luna- dijo Clyde tratando de ser la voz de la razón.

-¿Luna? ¿Quién es Luna?- dijo Lincoln tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Es tu hermana-

-Tengo 9 hermanas y ninguna se llama Luna- Clyde iba a decir algo pero vieron a un grupo de chicos de aproximadamente 15 años rodando a Kevin, Lincoln al verlos dejo su juego tomo su Omnitrix y empezó a buscar.

-Lincoln no sería demasiado usar tu reloj contra esos bravucones- decía Clyde.

-Escucha Clyde he tenido un mal día además ese chico está en problemas, y un héroe jamás deja atrás a un necesitado- en eso Lincoln entro rápido al baño para luego apretar su Omnitrix y se transforma en XLR8 y en solo unos cuantos segundos tomo a los bravucones y los empezó dejar en calzón chinos en diferentes partes del ARCADE – **Que sus mamás no los educo lo suficiente para que no molesten a otros-**

-No hables de mi mamita- dijo un bravucón en lo que XLR8 sale rápido del ARCADE para luego de eso Lincoln sale dl baño ya des-transformado-.

-¿Estas bien Kevin?- dijo Lincoln dándole la mano a Kevin para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Gracias, que acaso ese no era el héroe L-10 transformado en uno de sus alienígenas- pregunto el chico.

-Si fue genial, tienes suerte de que te salvara pero como todo héroe tiene que irse a salvar el universo o algo así. Bueno Clyde vámonos- dijo Lincoln poniéndose su casco y subiéndose a su patineta y Clyde se subió a su bicicleta dando un paseo pero en lo que menos esperaban es que Kevin los seguía montando en su propia patineta en lo que indirectamente tanto el cómo Lincoln empezaron una carrera dejando atrás a Clyde teniendo un mal presentimiento fue en dirección a la casa Loud.

Mientras con Lincoln y Kevin que habían llegado una estación de trenes abandonados pero adornados como si fuera un salón con algunas comodidades. Lincoln había preguntado si vive solo y donde están sus padres, pero Kevin no quería hablar de eso y Lincoln respeto eso así que no volvió a preguntar eso.

-Eres bueno Lincoln Loud- dijo Kevin alagando a Lincoln.

-Tu igual Kevin Levin- dijo Lincoln igual alagando a Kevin.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a manejar así?- pregunto Kevin

-Lo aprendí de mi hermana Lynn-

-Guau ¿tienes hermanos?-

-No, hermanas y son…- de pronto Lincoln puso deprimido –son 10-.

-Guau eso si es una familia numerosa- dijo Kevin impresionado de la cantidad de hermanas de Lincoln –Y ¿porque esa cara?-.

-Tuve una discusión con una de ella y no quiero hablar de eso. Pero ya que estamos en eso de las preguntas ¿Cómo hiciste eso de hace rato en el ARCADE?- pregunto Lincoln con curiosidad.

-Me creerías si te digo que no se, solo nací con ellos, puedo absorber energía y redirigirla-.

-Eso es genial, tienes poderes- dijo Lincoln impresionado con conocer a alguien con habilidades.

-Crees que es genial, no crees que es raro que soy un monstruo- decía Kevin poniéndose melancólico.

-Yo no juzgo a nadie por su apariencia o por lo que es, que acaso ya no éramos amigos- dijo Lincoln lo que hiso reaccionar a Kevin, amigo, nadie nunca uso esa palabra con el –Mira para que veas que soy tu amigo te contare un secreto- dijo Lincoln apretó su reloj y se puso su traje y empezó a flotar con sus botas anti-gravedad, lo que provoco que Kevin este boquiabierto.

-No puede ser ¿tú eres L-10?- Lincoln asintió con la cabeza –Entonces eso significa que el que me salvo fuiste tú- Lincoln vuelve a asentir –Genial, oye creo que hay algo con lo que me puedes ayudar que dices-.

-Lo que sea por un amigo- en eso ambos se estrechan la mano.

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud todas las hermanas estaban tocando la puerta de la habitación de Luna y Luan pero Luna siempre contesta con un "Lárguense" "Váyanse de aquí".

-Luna abre debo decirte algo sobre Lincoln- decía Luan llorando.

-¡Largarte no conozco a ningún Lincoln!- dijo Luna del otro lado de la habitación.

-Luna soy Lori, te ordeno que me dejes entrar- dijo Lori ordenando a su hermana de abra.

-¡No me importa lo que me digas o hagas no abriré!- grito otra vez Luna

-Bien ya se me agoto la paciencia- dijo Lynn que con todas sus fuerza dio una patada que abrió la puerta.

-¡Salgan de mi cuarto!- grito Luna con manchas negras en los ojos se notaba que estuvo llorando y se le corrió el maquillaje.

-Luna, Luan tiene que decirte algo con respecto a lo que paso con Lincoln- dijo Lori en lo que Luan se pone en frente.

-Ya les dije no conozco a ningún Lincoln- Luna se pone de espaldas y entonces Luan decide hablar.

-¡Lincoln no rompió tu guitarra!, yo lo hice- eso dejo boquiabierta a Luna.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Luna sin poder creer lo que escucho.

-Fue un accidente estaba practicando y me caí sobre tu guitarra y la rompí no quería decirte nada y Lincoln se ofreció a ayudarme a arreglártela pero entonces paso esto. A la que tienes que odiar es a mí, no a Lincoln. Adelante pégame me lo merezco- Luna iba a pegarle a Luan pero al ver su cara de arrepentida y luego al recordar lo que le hiso a Lincoln, su único hermano se sintió como un monstruo pero entonces le dio a su hermana Luan un abrazo confundiéndola a ella y a las demás –Pero… ¿no me odias?.

-Después de lo que le hice a Lincoln no puedo enojarme de nuevo con mi familia, lo siento chicas- en eso todas se dan un abrazo.

-Tranquila Luna, pero no es con nosotras la que te tienes que disculpar, es con Lincoln- dijo Lori.

-Tienes razón iré a pedirle perdón, ¿dónde estará ahora?-.

-Conociéndolo estará en el ARCADE, con Clyde o con Ronnie Anne- dijo Lana en eso se oye que alguien toca la puerta entonces Lola abre y se ve a Clyde.

-Hola chicas, tengo algo que decirles- decía Clyde.

Mientras tanto en un subterráneo del tren Lincoln y Kevin llegaban a la parte donde se intercambian las vías.

-Ayúdame necesito recargar en eso Lincoln levanta a Kevin que toma una lámpara de un poste y absorbe su energía y sus brazos son rodeados de electricidad para luego llegar a la palanca y usando su poder intercambia las vías sin mover la palanca.

-¿Pero qué planeas hacer?- se preguntó Lincoln.

-Un tren lleno de dinero pasara por aquí pero cuando choque con el tren de pasajeros entonces adiós BOOM nos sacamos la lotería te conviertes en el veloz y nos vamos de aquí-

-¡Que! Estás loco mucha gente inocente morirá que no te importa lo que les pase a esa gente-.

-Oye es causa y efecto, si quieres algo tienes que deshacerte de otras cosas, además no recuerdas amigos- dijo Kevin estrechándole la mano a Lincoln.

-No Kevin, creí que eras genial y todo pero después de oír eso, no tengo otra que detenerte- dijo Lincoln poniéndose su traje.

-Ósea que así termina, que corta amistad fue esta- dijo Kevin con sus manos aun con energía en eso Lincoln busca en su Omnitrix algo que lo ayude.

-Hora de ser Cuatrobrazos- Lincoln oprime el reloj pero se termina transformando en Fuego – **Oh estúpido reloj** \- Kevin se acercaba a nuestro héroe para atacarlo – **Atrás** \- dijo Fuego amenazándolo con su mano.

-O que quemaras mi comida- dijo Kevin burlándose.

- **Pelea o tú serás el que saldrá quemado** \- Kevin no lo escucho y se fue a la cabina cerca de la palanca donde redirigió su energía allí provocando una sobrecargar destruyendo todas las luces del lugar siendo Fuego la única fuente brillante que alumbraba el lugar.

Pero entonces Kevin llega por detrás y toma a Fuego por la espalda en lo que parece que absorbía su energía, entonces Fuego lo toma y lo arroja, preocupado por cómo estaba Kevin fue acercándose a él pero lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado parte del cuerpo de Kevin se han convertido en las mismas que las de Fuego solo que solo su cabeza y brazo derecho cambiaron, entonces Kevin procedió a golpearlo con una bola de fuego que impacto con Fuego.

- **Te engañe, absorbo energía recuerdas** \- dijo Kevin en que su voz era tanto una mezcla suya como la de Fuego.

- **No tienes que hacer esto-** fuego intento razonar con Kevin pero el solo lo volvió a atacar con otra bola de fuego que hiso retroceder a Fuego.

- **Terminemos con esto quieres, nadie me dirá que soy un monstruo otra vez-** en eso se oye que de los túneles se empiezan a acercar los trenes fuego al ver eso lanza una llamarada a los controles lo que provoca que los rieles cambien evitando que los trenes choquen, pero cuando uno lo iba a arrollar Fuego crea un tornado de fuego a su alrededor siendo atravesado por el tren cuando el tren atravesó seguro el túnel Kevin nota que Fuego ya no estaba en ninguna parte – **Olvida el dinero, voy a hacer sufrir a unos viejos amigos.**

Mientras en el tren que tenía el dinero Fuego se intentaba sujetar del techo pero se suelta de él siendo arrastrado hacia atrás pero entonces Fuego derrite el techo del tren haciendo un pequeño agujero para poder sujetase.

Mientras con las hermanas Lori conducía la camioneta familiar en eso Lola desde la ventana de arriba de un tren ahí estaba Fuego sujetándose ahí fuego reconoció a Banzilla pero entonces el tiempo del Omnitrix se agotó y regresa a ser Lincoln que usa sus botas anti-gravedad para impulsarse y aterrizar seguro al suelo en lo que se quita su traje, en ese momento la camioneta se detiene frente a él.

-¡Lincoln! Qué bueno que estés a salvo- dijo Lori abrazando con fuerza a Lincoln seguido del resto de sus hermanas excepto Luna que no estaba segura de ir pero entonces se baja y los saluda.

-Hola hermano que bueno que estés bien- pero Lincoln al verla se enojó y se dio la media vuelta.

-Como si te importara como estoy- eso hiso sentir mal a Luna.

-Escucha sé que debes estar molesto conmigo pero…- Luna no termino su frase porque Lincoln la detiene con la mano.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo debo ir por Kevin que está usando mis poderes de Fuego antes de que haga una locura- dijo Lincoln yendo hacia una dirección.

-¿Cómo que usa tus poderes de Fuego?- preguntaron las gemelas.

-El tipo tiene una habilidad de absorber energía o algo así, lo único que sé es que esta demente y debo detenerlo- dijo Lincoln poniéndose su traje.

-Pero Linc debo decirte algo- dijo Luna tratando de detener a su hermano.

-Te dije que no tengo tiempo, ya me voy- dijo Lincoln volando para buscar a Kevin.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Luna.

-Lisa, puedes localizarlo- dijo Lori.

-Claro que si recuerda que también le puse un chip rastreador además que puedo localizar su traje cuando no está transformado en alíen- dijo Lisa usando su tableta para rastrear la ubicación de su hermano.

Mientras tanto debajo de una autopista abandonada, Kevin estaba usando los poderes de Fuego para incendiar el lugar junto con los bravucones del ARCADE que en ese momento estaban atrapados bajo un tubo de construcción cuando Kevin iba a dar el golpe de gracia sus partes de Fuego de fueron.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?- se preguntó Kevin en ese momento llega Lincoln.

-Tu poder se acabó, ese poder tiene un límite de tiempo- dijo Lincoln con los brazos cruzados.

-Entonces como buen amigo me darás algo más- dijo Kevin.

-No Kevin, deja estas tonterías, crees que la venganza es la solución- dijo Lincoln tratando de razonar de nuevo con Kevin.

-No me importa lo que digas, tengo el suficiente poder para freírlos- Kevin tenía en sus manos una gran cantidad de energía que iba a usar contra los bravucones pero Lincoln usa su Omnitrix y se transforma en Cuatrobrazos que sujeta a Kevin probando de dispare contra el muro.

- **Te dije que no dejare que hagas esto-** dijo Cuatrobrazos pero Kevin aprovecha de agarrar de sus brazos absorbiendo su energía provocando que se vuelva a transformar.

Ahora Kevin había ganado una gran muscular y adquiere 2 ojos amarillos más. Posee 2 brazos muy grandes con los que pueden destruir muros o lugares muy robustos y entonces le da un tremendo golpe a Cuatrobrazos mandándolo a volar a unos escasos centímetros.

En ese momento ambos comenzaron una pelea primero agarrándose de las manos tratando de empujar al otro pero Kevin levanto a Cuatrobrazos para luego dar vuelta y soltándolo golpeándolo contra la pared en ese momento llegan las hermanas de Lincoln que se salen y ayudan a los bravucones a salir de donde estaban atrapados y ellos saliendo de allí como cobardes, mientras Kevin seguía peleando con Cuatrobrazos que al parecer Kevin tenía más ventaja entonces le da una serie de golpes para luego mandándolo a volar con estrellándose contra una columna derribándola cayendo escombros sobre nuestro héroes, en eso Lincoln ya des-transformado sale de los escombros ya herido y con parte de su visor roto.

- **Que mal amigo pero tranquilo ya vas a descansar-** Kevin le iba a dar el golpe final a Lincoln que ya hacía en el suelo herido sus hermanas no podían hacer nada más que taparse los ojos, pero entonces Luna se pone al frente de él gritando.

-¡Alto!- dijo Luna estando entre un herido Lincoln y un Kevin que detuvo su golpe –No dejares que lastimes más a mi hermano-.

-Luna, ¿qué haces? sal de allí- dijo Lincoln tratando de levantarse.

-No hermano, escucha Luan me confeso todo, sé que tu no rompiste mi guitarra- al decir eso Lincoln fijo su vista en su hermana Luan que lo saludaba con una sonrisa incomoda -debí haberte escuchado y ¿Qué hice en lugar de eso? te grite y di un golpe para luego fingir que no existes- decía Luna agachándose ayudando a levantase a Lincoln para luego abrazarlo –Lo que quiero que sepas que lo lamento hermano- decía Luna con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también lo lamento Luna, yo tampoco debí decir eso tan malo de ti, es solo que dolió que más que nadie tú me creyeras, en verdad lo lamento también- ambos se dan un tierno abrazo en cual las demás hermanas no evitaron llorar.

-¿Alguien tiene un pañuelo? Pregunto Lana en que Lola le da el suyo para que se suene.

- **Aww que conmovedor, pero aun así te aplastare junto a tu querida hermana-** Lincoln al ver eso se pone delante de Luna y oprime su Omnitrix pero Kevin golpea para luego salir una nube de polvo, las demás temían lo peor pero cuando el humo se disipo se vio que el golpe de Kevin fue detenido por la fuerte defensa de Cannonbolt.

- **Te diré una cosa Kevin, me golpeas a mi está bien, pero si son a mis hermanas a las que atacas eso no lo perdono tan fácil** \- en eso Cannonbolt se pone en forma de bola para rodar y embestir a Kevin que le da una fuerte patada que termina rebotando por las paredes.

- **¿Qué es eso?-** pregunto Kevin confundido por los movimientos de Cannonbolt.

- **Un nuevo juego se llama Chuza** \- Cannonbolt da un último revote para luego darle un fuerte golpe a Kevin para luego dar un par de golpes y luego tomar de nuevo su forma esférica para rodar y dar un golpe en el estómago a Kevin y que se estrelle contra las bijas del puente.

- **Ya por favor no me ataques, por favor-** suplica Kevin en lo que Cannonbolt regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Ya no te atacare, escucha como dije no tienes que hacer esto, puedes usar tus poderes para el bien y patear traseros de chicos malos, lo recuerdas amigos- Lincoln le ofreció su mano pero Kevin lo agarró del brazo y lo levanto –Agh ¿qué haces?- dijo Lincoln en lo que Kevin intentaba quitarle el Omnitrix.

-¡Lincoln!- gritaron todas al ver que su hermano en peligro que Kevin las detiene usando sus otros brazos para detenerlas y luego empujarlas.

- **Eres tan inocente, tu mamá te dejo caer de la cuna cuando eras un bebe, dame tu reloj** \- Kevin intentaba arrancarle el reloj a Lincoln.

-Tonto, debí decírtelo no se puede quitar- en eso el Omnitrix de pronto da un choque de energía que explota y hace volar tanto a Lincoln como a Kevin.

Lincoln afortunadamente fue atrapado por sus hermanas mientras Kevin se estrella en una viga de soporte del puente provocando que se derrumbe y de pronto Kevin sale sin su transformación.

-¡No!- grito Kevin saliendo de allí corriendo.

Más tarde de noche en la casa Loud Lincoln estaba en su habitación pensativa en eso alguien toca la puerta y en eso abre Luna.

-Hola hermano, ahh ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Luna, en lo que Lincoln se sienta en su cama haciendo espacio para Luna en lo que ella se sienta –Primero gracias por arreglar mi guitarra-.

-Tenía que, era un objeto valioso para ti Luna, después de todo está firmado por Mic Swagger, tu ídolo-.

-Lo sé, pero no compensa lo que te hice-

-Ya no preocupes, olvidemos lo que paso, puede que a veces peleemos pero siempre nos reconciliamos porque somos familia-

-Es cierto hermano- en eso ambos se dan otro abrazo –Ahora me puedes decir ¿porque estabas tan pensativo?.

-Estaba pensando en Kevin- dijo Lincoln en eso llegan las demás.

-¡En ese sujeto!- gritaron las demás que empezaron a decir cosas como "estás loco" o "intento matarte".

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal por él, me pregunto dónde estará ahora.

Mientras tanto en un callejón.

-Si creyeron que era un monstruo, entonces ya verán la próxima vez- dijo Kevin en que su mano es envuelta en fuego.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	8. El jardín del terror

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

 **El jardín del terror**

Era un hermoso día en Royal Wood o eso debería ser ya que estaba lloviendo y Loud, más específicamente Lincoln y 9 de sus 10 hermanas con Lori conduciendo a Banzilla, mientras tomaban un camino de regreso a casa.

-El reporte del tiempo decía que sería un día soleado, la próxima vez te escucharemos Lisa- decía Lori quejándose de que el pronóstico se equivocó.

-Yo jamás me equivoco- dice Lisa en el asiento del copiloto leyendo un libro de ciencias.

Mientras en la parte de atrás Lincoln estaba junto las gemelas deteniendo a una con la mano y la otra con el pie mientras el lee un comic.

-Si quieren saber porque están peleando ahora, óiganlo de ellas- decía Lincoln aun leyendo su comic.

-¡Tu deberías cambiar tu fecha además todos saben que yo nací primero!- gritaba Lana.

-¡Solo por 2 minutos!, además la belleza antes que la edad, además ya reserve todo para mi fiesta- dijo Lola tomando un acento elegante.

-Lincoln me prometió que me llevaría a Lodo, Diversión y mucho más en mi cumpleaños- decía Lana imaginando la diversión que tendría.

-Pero no puedes perderte la fiesta además Lincoln será el perfecto chaperón o mayordomo o guardaespaldas para mi fiesta-.

-Porque estoy entre medio, no creerán lo que estas 2 les dijeron a sus amigos- dijo Lincoln aun leyendo su comic.

-Si ¿porque Lincoln esta entre sus planes de fiesta?- pregunto Lynn.

-Porque les dije a mis amigos que conozco a L-10 y les dije que él estaría si o si, oye deja de repetir lo que estoy diciendo, no tu deja de hacerlo- decían las gemelas con una increíble sincronía en eso Lana se da un pellizco en el brazo el cual extrañamente Lola también dice.

-Auch, ah si- Lola se pellizca la mejilla el cual Lana también le duele, en eso cada una se lastima a ella misma lo cual hace que una sienta el dolor de la otra.

-Instintos gemelos- dijo Luna viendo lo que hacían las gemelas.

-A veces una siente el dolor de la otra- dijo Luan escribiendo chistes en un papel en eso Lisa observa algo adelante lo que parecía una sombra de un chico.

-¡Lori Frena!- grito Lisa en lo justo a tiempo Lori frena la camioneta en eso se ve que era un chico con un cabello pelirrojo y rizado de quizás de entre 13-14 años con algo de sobrepeso pero no tanto para ser gordo el cual se desmalla, todos se bajan de la camioneta para ver como esta en eso deciden subirlo para llegar a una gasolinera en eso mientras Lori cargaba combustible las demás colocan al chico sobre un banco en lo que Luan toma su billetera.

-Luan que haces no puedes tomar eso- dijo Lincoln queriendo quitarle la billetera a Luan pero ella la detenía con la mano.

-Tranquilo Linc, solo es para ver donde vive y dejarlo allá- en eso Luan busca y ella encuentra una tarjeta de estudiante –Increíble, su nombre es Gilbert Rush y es un estudiante de la Academia Cielo Azul-.

-Escuche de ella, buena escuela además puedes vivir allí hasta la graduación- dijo Lori llegando junto a los demás.

-Si es así, ¿porque ese chico estaría en medio de la calle, si viene de una escuela tan genial?- todos se preguntaban eso hasta que oyeron al chico decir algo en sueños.

-No… Aléjate… váyanse, no, no por favooooor- en eso regresa a dormir lo cual deja confundido a todos.

-Bien supongo que alguien le hiso una broma cruel, si esta tan traumado.- decía Lori.

-O vio una película tan aterradora que ahora cree que los monstruos lo persiguen- dijo Luna.

-O su academia esta embrujada- dijo Lucy en que todas trataban de decir su opinión en eso Lincoln decidió proseguir poniéndose su traje.

-Sea lo que sea, es un trabajo para L-10, quien me sigue- en eso todas levantan la mano y aprovechan de subir a Banzilla procediendo a subir a Gilbert aun inconsciente.

-Lisa te importa si me siento adelante con Lori, por ahora no quiero estar cerca de la suciedad- dijo Lola refiriéndose a su hermana Lana.

-Pues me parece bien, no quiero estar en el mismo lugar que una princesita mimada, ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué?- entonces vio a Lincoln y se subió a su espalda –Porque Lincoln me llevara cargando-.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Lincoln confundido.

-Oye no es justo, Lincoln me llevara como un caballero que lleva a la bella princesa- Lola se sube a la espalda de su hermano –O sea yo- dijo empujando a su hermana.

-Oye yo lo pedí primero- Lana se sube y ambas tratan de empujar a la otra, en eso Lincoln las agarra a ambas.

-Escuchen no me molesta cargarlas, pero una hermana es mi limite así que solo hay una manera de decidirlo, Piedra, Papel o Tijeras- dijo Lincoln proponiendo la única solución fiable.

-Pies aquí hay muchas piedras y Luan tiene papel, pero ahora no tenemos tijeras- dijo Leni mostrando una vez más su inocencia.

-No Leni, el juego para tomar una decisión- dijo Lincoln explicándole el truco a su hermana.

-Ah si ya lo conozco, no sé porque siempre pierdo- dijo Leni en lo que Luan le susurra a Luna.

-Ella siempre escoge piedra- ambas hermanas se ríen, en eso las gemelas deciden usar el clásico juego.

-Piedra-Papel-Tijeras- dijeron ambas pero Lola escogió tijera en lo que su hermana eligió piedra ganando Lana el juego.

-¡Ja! Te gane hermanita- dijo Lana haciendo el baile de la victoria en lo que Lola se subía furiosa a Banzilla mientras Lana se subía a la espalda de su hermano –Que esperas Lincoln, ¡Al infinito y más allá!- grito Lana en lo que Lincoln despega siendo seguidas por sus hermanas en Banzilla.

Habían sido 2 horas de viaje y al fin habían llegado desde el cielo Lincoln noto algo que lo sorprendió demasiado.

La academia tenia edificios no muy altos pero lo suficiente para tener hospedados a un máximo de 30 personas además de otras estructuras como lo que podrían ser salones de clases hasta dormitorios de profesores, además de una enorme piscina y un mirador con vista al mar además de en medio de eso una estatua de un hombre de mediana edad que podría ser el fundador además de árboles y arbustos y un comedor al aire libre pero lo que si sorprendió a nuestro héroe era que todo estaba rodeado de enredaderas de lianas y hiedras además en que los edificios habían un montón de hongos y flores gigantes.

-¿Viste eso hermano?- dijo Lana sin creer lo que está viendo.

-Si no lo viera ni yo me lo creería- dijo Lincoln aterrizando cerca de las demás que están fuera de Banzilla con la boca abierta –Si tengo que suponer ustedes también vieron eso- dijo Lincoln apuntando a la academia cuyo muro está rodeado de enredaderas y con el portón cerrado dándole un aspecto aterrador.

-Bien podríamos entrar a ese aterrador lugar o podríamos volver a casita que esta vacía porque Mamá y Papá se llevaron a Lily a ver a la Tía Shirley y no regresaran dentro de 2 días- decía Luan muy asustada.

-Tu regrésate si quieres pero yo entrare, siento que hay algo malo hay adentro, hasta mi reloj me lo está diciendo- dijo Lincoln mostrando que su Omnitrix parpadea sin cesar.

-Pero podría ser muy peligroso- dijo Lola igual de asustada.

-¿Peligroso?, peligro es mi segundo nombre- dijo Lincoln muy decidido.

-Que tu segundo nombre no era…- decía Leni.

-Solo era una expresión- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues nosotras vamos contigo- dijo Lana junto a Luna, Lynn y Lucy.

-¿Vienes Lis?- pregunto Luna.

-Están locas no pienso entrar, mi cerebro es muy valioso para perderlo- dijo Lisa retrocediendo asustada abrazando a unas asustadas Leni, Luan y Lola.

-¿Tu que dices Lori?- pregunto Lynn.

-Yo ehh… me quedo con ellas, no es que tenga miedo, es solo que alguien tiene que cuidarlas- dijo Lori tratando de actuar valiente pero luego abrazando al resto de sus asustadas hermanas.

-Que montón de cobardes- dijo Lynn decepcionado de la actitud de sus hermanas.

-No, todas se regresan a casa ahora mismo- entre todos empezaron a discutir en eso ven que alguien se sale de Banzilla que no era otro que Gilbert que al ver la academia empezó a temblar de miedo y luego gritar.

-Pero como se les ocurre regresarme aquí, que no saben que el lugar ahora está en manos de las plantas malditas- dijo el chico que se desmalla del susto pero aun consiente.

-Tranquilo joven ciudadano, yo estoy aquí para resolver este problema- dijo Lincoln ofreciéndole la mano.

-L-10, no sabes la alegría que me da verte en persona, me das tu autógrafo o espera no tengo papel- Gilbert se decepciona hasta que ve a las chicas –Ahh ¿alguna tiene un papel que me presten?.

-Después vemos lo del autógrafo, ahora dime que ha pasado aquí, no se supone que la Academia Cielo Azul era una hermosa academia que cualquiera quisiera entrar- pregunto nuestro héroe a Gilbert.

-Por cierto aquí está tu billetera- dijo Luan entregándole su billetera a Gilbert que él toma y procede a decirle lo que sabe a Lincoln.

-Pues si la verdad antes era una academia grandiosa, yo recién iniciaba mi primer semestre aquí, pero un día sin que nadie se diera cuenta varias raíces salían desde dentro de la tierra, algunos estudiantes como yo logramos escapar pero otros incluyendo a los maestros no tuvieron suerte, estoy temiendo lo peor porque de los que no escaparon estaban varios de mis amigos, por favor L-10 tienes que ayudarme- dijo Gilbert sacudiendo con fuerza a nuestro héroe.

-Ya tranquilo cuando descubramos la causa de esto, te prometo que rescataremos a todos los que aún se encuentran en cautiverio, lo primero es entrar y tengo al indicado para ayudarme- dijo Lincoln en lo que en su Omnitrix apretó el holograma de Fuego pero en lugar de él, se transformó en Bestia.

-Tienes que buscar el manual de esa cosa, héroe- dijo Lori.

-Guau no me lo creo, el Hombre-Bestia- dijo Gilbert asombrado por lo que ve.

-Para tu información se llama Bestia- dijo Lana en lo que Bestia procede a usar sus garras para cortar las lianas que enredan la reja para luego arrancar con su mandíbula el candado y abrir la reja.

En ese momento las hermanas de Lincoln iban a entrar pero Bestia bloquea el paso apuntando a la camioneta diciendo que se vallan.

-Olvídalo hermano estamos juntos en esto- dijo Luna firme en su decisión.

-Si tú sabes que no puedes discutir con nosotras- dijo Lynn igual de firme junto a Lucy y Lana.

Bestia suspiro derrotado y se hiso a un lado para que sus hermanas pasaran en lo que ellas entraron junto a un asustado Gilbert en eso Bestia miro al resto de sus hermanas.

-Estaremos bien, no te preocupes, solo esperaremos aquí en esta oscura, fría, espantosa noche- decía Lori en lo que escucharon el ruido de una rama rompiéndose que las asusto entrando rápido a seguir al resto de sus hermanas en lo que Bestia procedió a seguirlas pero cuando Bestia volteo sintió que la reja se cerró siendo enredadas por lianas nuevas a Bestia le importo poco y procedió a seguir a sus hermanas sin saber que alguien los vigilaba.

Estuvieron caminando por un buen rato hasta llegar al dormitorio de los alumnos más jóvenes de entre 10-12 años.

-¿Por qué estamos en el departamento de jóvenes?- pregunto Gilbert aun asustado.

-Debemos ver si aún hay niños, recuerden los niños son el futuro- dijo Luna.

-Gracias Luna- dijeron las gemelas que se miraron por un momento para luego ignorándose en todo los pasillos se ven que las puertas estaban abiertas y los cuartos estaban llenas de raíces en eso llegan a un cuarto que aún estaba cerrado, Lori intento abrirla pero se dio cuenta que estaba cerrado por dentro entonces Lynn procedió a abrirla.

-Tranquilos todos, tengo un truco para estos casos- Lynn dio una serie de golpes a la puerta hasta que milagrosamente el seguro se abrió y Lynn abrió la puerta y vieron un cuarto algo desordenado y vieron con curiosidad una manta lo suficientemente grande para 2 personas en eso Lori la agarro y vieron hay a 2 niños de apenas 10 años un niño y una niña que se veían exactamente iguales excepto que el niño tenía el pelo marrón corto y la niña también tenía el pelo marrón pero ella tenía trenzas estando abrazos entre sí por el miedo cuando los niños vieron se tranquilizaron cuando vieron que eran personas.

-Tranquila Claire son personas normales como nosotros- dijo el niño tranquilizando a su hermana.

-Lo se Drew es solo que después de lo que paso me asustaría de lo que fuera incluso… - la niña no termino porque vio la sombra de Bestia atrás de todas, entonces ella grito y tomo una escoba y empezó a golpear a Bestia hasta que el apretó el botón del Omnitrix de su collar y regreso a ser Lincoln.

-Auch, tranquila niña o romperás mi casco- dijo Lincoln viendo si su casco aún estaba intacto.

-No puedo creerlo es L-10, mira hermano L-10 vino a rescatarnos- dijo la niña sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Increíble, he deseado conocerte desde la primera vez que oí de ti, nos das tu autógrafo- dijo el niño dándole un papel y un marcador en lo que Lincoln procede a firmarlo dándoselo a los niños.

-Te importaría si toco tu casco- Lincoln algo confundido dejo que la niña tocara su casco –Nunca me volveré a lavar el dedo-.

-Oigan ¿les sobra un papel?- pregunto Gilbert en lo que Lori lo hiso a un lado.

-¿Disculpen niños, ustedes son los únicos en este edificio?- pregunto Lori en lo que los niños contestaron que sí, dijeron que tuvieron suerte en huir a su dormitorio cuando atraparon a los demás estudiantes y maestros –Entonces supongo que ustedes y Gilbert y otros que lograron escapar y ahora están muy lejos son los únicos que se salvaron- los niños asintieron con la cabeza –Estamos en un problema- dijo Lori temblando de miedo.

-Pero los estudiantes aún están bien- dijo Drew.

-Ellos están encerrados en capullos de hierbas por toda la escuela gracias a las raíces- dijo Claire.

-Hmmm… entonces aún hay oportunidad de salvarlos, chicas y Gilbert ustedes quédense a cuidar a los niños mientras yo busco la fuente y libero a los prisioneros- digo Lincoln cerrando la puerta poniendo seguro.

-Si cree que puede dejarnos aquí, está muy equivocado, anda Lynn has lo tuyo- dijo Lana apoyando a su hermana Lynn para que abriera la puerta con su truco pero esta vez no funciono.

-No funciono, ¿cómo puso pasar esta vez?, mi truco jamás falla- lo que no sabía es que Lincoln uso su laser para adherir la puerta y el muro para que no puedan abrirla.

-Eso las mantendrá seguras- dijo Lincoln que fue volando directo afuera para buscar la fuente de este mal.

En eso él estuvo volando por todo el patio y en efecto había muchos capullos de hojas intento abrirlo y hay vio a una adolescente que estaba como en coma Lincoln intento sacarla pero el capullo se cerró y algunas lianas lo agarraron, Lincoln utilizo su Omnitrix y se transformó en XLR8 para usar sus filosas garras para rebanar las lianas que estaban en su camino y otras que intentaron atraparlo pero era casi imposible con la gran velocidad de XLR8.

Mientras en la habitación donde estaban las hermanas de Lincoln, Lori buscaba algunas provisiones o cualquier cosa que los ayudara en eso momento mientras Lynn seguía intentando abrir la puerta en ese momento siente que le pica el pie en eso se quita los zapatos y para poder rascarse.

-Lynn cuando fue la última vez que te limpiaste los pies- dijo Leni asqueada por el olor –se te van a salir hongos-.

-Deja de quejarte soy una atleta es normal que mis pies huelan mal, pero me pica- dijo Lynn aun rascándose los pies.

-Ten esto te puede ayudar- dijo Claire dándole un talco que dice "Talco para pie de atleta".

-Gracias, justo lo que necesitaba- dijo Lynn echándose el talco mientras tanto Lola y Lana peleaban por un cobertor.

-Dámelo yo lo pedí primero- dijo Lana

-Yo lo necesito más- dijo Lola en eso Lori les quita el cobertor.

-Ya basta ustedes 2, aprendan un poco de esos 2 que literalmente están compartiendo un cobertor- dijo Lori en lo que efectivamente los otros gemelos compartían un cobertor.

-¿No pueden llevarse bien?- dijeron el par de gemelos al ver la relación de Lana y Lola.

-Compartir el cumpleaños con una mimada por 6 años ya es demasiado- Lola iba a decir algo pero Lynn finalmente abrió la puerta –Genial, no dude ni un minuto de ti- dijo Lana chocando los 5 con Lynn.

-Bien equipo valiente vamos a buscar a Linc… es decir L-10- pero Lynn vio que Lucy les leía un cuento a los gemelos mientras Luna les tocaba una canción con su guitarra para calmarlos y ni qué decir del resto de sus hermanas y Gilbert que estaban más asustadas que Shaggy y Scooby-Doo –Creo que somos tu y yo, vamos por la raíz de este caso-.

-Jaja raíz esa es buena- dijo Luan en lo que Lynn y Lana salieron y las demás cerraban la puerta.

Al salir del edificio no evitaron sentir un poco de miedo por este ambiente pero ellas al ser las más duras de la familia saben cómo suprimir el miedo.

-Lynn no quiero sonar como una nena, pero no puedo evitar sentir mucho miedo con todas estas enredaderas- dijo Lana sujetándose del brazo de su hermana.

-Yo también, pero no podemos detenernos, si localizamos la fuente le diremos a Lincoln y terminaremos justo a tiempo para la cena, recuerda Lincoln le toca hacer la cena- dijo Lynn en lo que las marimachas pensaban que haría su hermano pero entonces Lynn sintió una enredadera ella empujo a su hermana a un lado en lo que la liana la toma del pie y la comienza a arrastrar.

-¡Lynn!- Lana la sujeto de la mano e intento jalarla de regreso pero la liana era más fuerte.

-Olvídate de mí, busca a Lincoln o la fuente, recuerda creo en ustedes- fue lo último que dijo Lynn antes de que las lianas se las llevaran a quien sabe dónde, cuándo otras lianas iban a atrapar a Lana de repente fueron cortadas por XLR8 que llego justo a tiempo.

-¡Lincoln que bueno verte!- dijo Lana abrazando a su hermano.

- **Lana ¿qué haces aquí?** \- pregunto XLR8 en lo que Lana procedió a contarle lo que paso incluyendo lo que le paso a Lynn, al escuchar XLR8 subió a Lana a su espalda y empezó a correr por todos lados buscando alguna señal de su hermana, hasta que finalmente encontraron a Lynn inconsciente todavía siendo arrastrada de los pies por las lianas hasta un edificio en eso XLR8 uso sus garras cortando las lianas que sujetan a su hermana liberándola. – **Lynn despierta soy yo, Lincoln** \- Lynn abrió los ojos en lo que ella le da 2 golpes en el hombro. – **Auch, ¿eso porque fue?-**

 **-** 2 por tardarte- dijo Lynn en lo que Lana la abraza feliz de que este bien y ella le regresa el abrazo.

- **Bien ya que el peligroso que ustedes regresen solas no hay otra opción que** …- XLR8 no termino su frase porque lo atrapo una liana lo mismo paso con Lynn y Lana que de esas liana salen unas flores que sueltan un aroma que pone a dormir a los 3 lo que hace que XLR8 vuelva a ser Lincoln que intento mantenerse despierto pero al final cayo inconsciente.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Lincoln abrió los ojos y vio que estaba sujeto de brazos y piernas de unas lianas que salían de un muro de piedra y junto a él estaban sus hermanas aun inconscientes pero lo que más le impresiono es el enorme hongo gigante que hay medio de la habitación que Lincoln ve que parece un gimnasio.

-Lynn, Lana, despierten- dijo Lincoln en que sus hermanas despertaban.

-Oh genial, ya nos atraparon- dijo Lynn.

-Pero ¿Por qué no somos capullos?- pregunto Lana que enfrente de los 3 sale una enorme flor y al abrirse sale una chica.

Una adolecente de talvez entre 15-17 años con un cabello rubio y largo rodado de lianas con flores, además estaba toda pálida tenía un vestido largo hecho de holas y lianas igual de sus zapatos y guantes además tenía unos grandes ojos que estaban brillando de un color verde.

-Valla mis pequeños, ya despertaron de sus siesta- dijo la chica riéndose como maniática.

-Quien eres tú, y ¿que eres? Pétalo Venenoso- dijo Lincoln aun tratando de zafarse.

-Bueno si tengo que contar la historia, mi nombre solía ser Briggete McCurly, era una estudiante que estudiaba Ecología además de ser una manifestante en la lucha por la tierra pero nadie hacia caso a nada, entonces un día en mis experimentos cree el hongo que ven ahí, ella me dio el poder, al principio solo podía mover un poco las plantas hasta que me convertí en la madre de la naturaleza, aquí plantee mi hongo para que se alimentara de los nutrientes de la tierra hasta que alcanzo su tamaño y mi poder aumento hasta ser lo que ven ahora- Entonces enfoca su mirada en nuestro -Pero miren lo que trajo la tierra, L-10, pero que superhéroe resultaste ser- dijo la chica mirando a nuestro héroe con furia.

-Oye no lo insultes, él es un gran héroe ha salvado a mucha gente- dijo Lynn sonriéndole a su hermano.

-Y a quién le importa la gente, si la verdadera víctima es la tierra misma, talando los árboles que nos dan oxígeno, dejando sin hogar a los animales y haciendo este mundo menos bello- dijo la chica llorando para luego volver en si –Pero hoy será el día de una revolución, una vez que mi las esporas de mis plantas emerjan a las luz del día, todas crecerán y tomaran cada rincón del planeta, esta academia fue solo el comienzo, después seguirá Royal Wood hasta que después tomemos este planeta- dijo la chica volviéndose a reír.

-Estás loca demente, condenaras a la raza humana- dijo Lincoln sin creer lo que planeaba.

-La raza humana es la causa de esto- ya no soy Briggete McCurly ahora soy… ¿cómo me llamaste?-.

-Ehh… ¿loca demente?- respondió Lincoln.

-No, Pétalo Venenoso, ¡Todos alabaran a Pétalo Venenoso!- en eso se acerca a sus cautivos –Me gustaría quedarme a hablar pero debo perseguir a los demás intrusos que se metieron en mi jardín y encontrar a las pestes que se salvaron adiosito- dijo Pétalo Venenoso yéndose de allí mientras Lincoln, Lynn y Lana trataban de zafarse.

Mientras donde estaban los demás Lola a estado sintiéndose rara.

-Lola ¿Qué rayos te pasa? literalmente has actuado rara- dijo Lori preocupado por el comportamiento de su hermana.

-Es Lana nuestros instintos gemelos me están diciendo que está en problema, Lana puede ser una molestia a veces, pero es mi molestia y debo ir a ver si está a salvo- dijo Lola llegando a la puerta pero algo rompe el muro del cuarto asustando a todos.

Era una especia de planta carnívora gigante pero al abrir su boca ahí estaba Pétalo Venenoso que empezó a reírse, Gilbert al verla la reconoció.

¿Brigette?- pregunto Gilbert.

-Brigette se fue, ahora soy Pétalo Venenoso, debo agradecerle a L-10 por el nombre-.

Al escuchar el nombre de L-10 todas las hermanas de Lincoln reaccionaron furiosas.

-¿Que le hiciste? Chica planta- dijo Lori enojada.

-Por ahora nada, pero dudo que cuando salga de donde lo deje lo haga a tiempo antes del amanecer donde las esporas de mis plantas se propaguen por toda la ciudad y en cuestión de tiempo hagan un mundo más verde, y ustedes serán la fuente necesaria para mis niños, así es todos lo que están atrapados en capullos serán digeridos por mi mortal hongo y ustedes no serán la excepción- Pétalo Venenoso mando cientos de lianas tras todos los presentes que empezaron a correr huyendo.

Mientras con Lincoln, Lynn y Lana, después de mucho intento Lincoln pudo zafar su mano derecha en la que estaba su Omnitrix intento zafar su mano izquierda pero la liana era demasiado fuerte y no podía hacer que su mano alcanzara su Omnitrix para activarlo.

-Dang it, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?- Lincoln pensó detenidamente hasta que se le ocurrió algo –Lynn crees poder alcanzar mi Omnitrix para activarlo y transformarme en quien sea para poder liberarnos- dijo Lincoln acercando lo más que pudo el Omnitrix cerca del brazo de Lynn.

-Ya casi lo alcanzo- Lynn se acercó lo más que pudo al botón del Omnitrix y cuando por fin, el Omnitrix se activó pero algo raro ocurrió y Lincoln se transformó sin siquiera apretar el reloj.

Ahora era una planta con cinco piernas en forma de lianas, cuatro largos dedos en las manos y dientes de venus atrapamoscas que cubren su cabeza, además de vainas en la espalda, también tiene un ojo azul en el medio de la cara. Lleva el símbolo Omnitrix en un cinturón verde y blanco.

-Guau ¿y quién es ese?- pregunto Lana asombrado por la nueva transformación de Lincoln.

- **No tengo idea, pero ya tengo suficiente de plantas por un día-** dijo Lincoln liberando a sus hermanas de sus ataduras pero en eso un montón de lianas que iban por ellos pero Lincoln toma las vainas de su espalda y las arroja explotando con las lianas entonces unas plantas carnívoras salen de la tierra para ir por ellos pero Lincoln toma a sus hermanas y estira su brazo para balancearse por el lugar mientras más vainas de su espalda caen sobre las plantas monstruos hasta salir por el techo.

-Eso fue salvaje- dijo Lynn asombrado por lo que paso en eso a Lincoln se le ocurrió algo

- **Salvaje ehh… eso es, que les parece Wildvine** \- sus hermanas hicieron una señal con sus manos de "talvez" – **Olvídenlo me quedo con el nombre-** ya decidido con su nombre, Wildvine toma a sus hermanas y se columpia para ir por la villana.

Mientras con las demás intentaban huir de las plantas de Pétalo Venenoso pero en eso momento Lola se cayó y la planta carnívora la iba a devorar pero entonces algo cayó del cielo que choco con él y después un brazo agarro a Lola y la saco de allí y revelando ser Wildvine.

- **¿Estas bien Lola?** \- pregunto Wildvine y Lola lo reconoció.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Eres tú?- dijo Lola observando detenidamente el nuevo alíen de su hermano.

- **Claro que soy yo, reúnete con las demás, encárguense del hongo principal mientras yo bajo a la reina de su trono, Lynn y Lana saben dónde está rápido** \- dijo Wildvine soltando a su hermana mientras iba con las demás en lo que también estaban Lynn y Lana que las guiaban donde estaba la fuente del problema.

-No dejare que escape, tu obedece y ve por ellas- Pétalo Venenoso intento controlar a Wildvine pero este no obedeció y le lanzo sus vainas explosivas las cuales la impactaron y cayendo al suelo –Como es posible, yo domino a las plantas, ¿Cómo es que no te controlo?-

- **Fácil, este es una planta alienígena, además yo soy humano, no puedes controlar a un humano** \- dijo Wildvine que intento agarrara su oponente pero esta se cubre con un montón de lianas que luego ella usa para agarrar a Wildvine y golpearlo varias veces en el suelo y luego soltarlo en el aire, pero este cierra su cabeza que toma la forma de una planta carnívora que luego usa para excavar el suelo luego de unos segundo sale justo detrás de Pétalo Venenoso y darle un golpe con sus piernas/lianas cayendo ella al suelo, luego ella chasquea los dedos y de allí salen diferentes monstruos con apariencia de vegetales – **Lo que me faltaban, Monstruos Vegetales, justo cuando me recupere de ese miedo absurdo** -.

Mientras tanto con Lynn y Lana guiaban a los demás al gimnasio de la academia y allí vieron al hongo gigante quedando estupefactos.

-¿Esa es la cosa que comenzó todo? No puedo creer que Bridgette creara esa monstruosidad- dijo Gilbert.

-Bien alguien tiene un mata-plantas o un lanza-llamas para matar a este hongo- dijo Lynn pero ni Gilbert o los gemelos tenían idea de donde podrían estar esa cosa, mientras Lori veía preocupado la hora que es ya que en solo unas pocas horas amanecería.

Mientras Wildvine luchaba contra los monstruos vegetales algunos los golpeaba con sus lianas y otros con sus puños, entonces estiro su brazo y agarro a uno de ellos para luego girar y golpear a cada uno de los monstruos con el otro que tenía agarrado y luego Wildvine lo arroja al aire y toma las vainas de su espalda y las arroja al monstruo destruyéndolo lo mismo hace con los otros solo que los arroja hacia los que estaban en el suelo en ese momento estaba frente a frente con Pétalo Venenoso.

- **Más vale que estés lista para tu derrota o…** \- en ese momento el tiempo se le termina y regresa a ser Lincoln –Para ser reloj tienes un mal sentido del tiempo-.

Mientras con las demás aun pensaban en como destruir al hongo gigante pero ninguna se daba cuenta de que lianas se acercaban a ellos una iba directo a Lana y al ver esto Lola lo empuja siendo atrapada por ellas lo mismo fue para las otras que también fueron atrapadas por las lianas que provenían el hongo gigante, mientras que con Gilbert y los gemelos no tuvieron la misma suerte ya que ellos al momento de ser atrapados olieron el gas que los puso a dormir para luego comenzar a ser encerrados en capullos de hojas mientras las hermanas Loud estaban encima del hongo gigante que abrió una enorme boca para comérselas de un bocado.

-Nos va a comer soy muy joven para ser devorada- dijo Luan asustada.

-Y yo soy muy bella- dijo Leni llorando.

-Lola si este es el fin quiero decirte que fue un placer ser tu gemela, admito que puedo ser asquerosa pero eso es lo mío y me gusta- dijo Lana diciendo sus oraciones.

-Yo también ciento lo mismo, si tuviera que elegir a mi gemela, te elegiría a ti sin duda –dijo Lola.

-Morir comido por un hongo, curiosamente es mi forma menos favorita de "las cosas por las cuales podría morir"- dijo Lisa indiferente.

-Curioso yo tuve un sueño en que era devorada por una planta carnívora gigante, pero esto se le acerca- dijo Lucy igual de indiferente.

-Ni siquiera pude casarme con Bobby- dijo Lori llorando.

-Y yo no pude estar de gira con Mic Swagger- dijo Luna lamentándose.

Mientras Lincoln continúa esquivando las lianas de Pétalo Venenoso pero finalmente lo atraparon enredándolo y acercándose a Pétalo Venenoso que suelta una aroma de su boca.

-Ahora estarás bajo mi control- Pétalo chasqueo los dedos y las lianas soltaron a Lincoln –Ahora, dame la mano- Lincoln levanto la mano izquierda para dar la mano pero luego pone puño y un láser dispara dándole a Pétalo.

-Lo siento pero las únicas órdenes que sigo son las de mis hermanas mayores y creo que también de mi novia- dijo Lincoln con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo es que te resististe?, mi aliento es un gas hipnotizaste que controla a cualquiera ¿Cómo?- se preguntaba Pétalo en lo que Lincoln apunta a su casco –Odio los cascos-.

-Y yo detesto los vegetales pero igual me los como- en eso el Omnitrix dio un sonido de estar listo –Pero amo ese sonido- Lincoln busca en su Omnitrix pero Pétalo lanza miles de lianas de enredan por completo a Lincoln pero unos segundos después las lianas explotan revelando a Fuego – **Dime también odias lo caliente, porque estoy a punto de asar este lugar**.

Pétalo mando otra vez a varios monstruos vegetales pero Fuego los acabo lazándole sus llamas, para luego golpear a unos cuantos, después Fuego creo un tornado de Fuego que empezó a quemar las lianas de envolvían el terreno del lugar asustando mucho a Pétalo ya que sus plantas quemándose más Fuego acercándose da una sensación de miedo a ella, la asusto tanto que ni siquiera puede moverse.

Fuego una vez cara a cara con ella le iba a dar un golpe con su puño envuelto en llamas pero se detuvo al último segundo, el susto era tan grande en Pétalo que la noqueo del susto.

- **Ja la sofoque con mi calor** \- Fuego dio una vuelta para absorber el fuego que dejo por todos lados y entonces uso sus manos como cohete para ir a ayudar a sus hermanas.

Mientras con las demás que ya se lamentaban su inminente final, Lynn intentaba quitarse los zapatos.

-¿Lynn que rayos haces?- pregunto Lori con curiosidad

-Recuerdan que me eche talco para pie de atleta pues se supone que mata cualquier hongo entonces que le parecerá a este tipo- Lynn se saca su zapato y termina cayendo en la boca del hongo gigante, en eso algo perece afectarle al hongo algo muy doloroso que hace que suelte a las chicas y caigan al suelo en eso llega Fuego que ve que el hongo estaba sufriendo de un gran dolor.

- **¿Pero qué esta pasado aquí?** \- pregunto Fuego al ver como reaccionaba el hongo.

-Si tuviera que decirlo, no parece gustarle el polvo mata-hongos, le produce dolor- dijo Lynn orgullosa de lo que hiso –Me harías el favor de terminar el trabajo hermano.

- **Con mucho gusto-** Entonces Fuego lanza una ráfaga de llamas al hongo que efectivamente termina causándole muchísimo dolor no solo quemándolo sino también matándolo pero Fuego ve que el hongo se está inflando - **¡Va a explotar hay que salir de aquí!** \- dijo Fuego en que las chicas toman a Gilbert y los gemelos antes de que sean envueltos totalmente al salir de allí el Hongo termina explotando dejando un enorme hueco en el gimnasio.

Entonces unos momentos pasaron y las lianas que tenían envueltas a la escuela desaparecían los capullos que tenían envueltos a todos se habrían dejado libres y Pétalo Venenoso regresaba a la normalidad perdiendo el traje de hojas que tenía y recuperando color en su piel, ahora tenía una piel blanca y una ropa que consistía en una polera amarilla, una camisa roja manga y una falda azul con sandalias en eso ella despertó.

-Ahh… pero ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto Bridgette que parece que no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido lo mismo pasaba con todos los presentes del lugar que comenzaban a despertar lo mismo pasaba con Gilbert y los gemelos que estaban felices de ver que todo regreso a la normalidad justo cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaban el cielo.

Ya después en Banzilla.

-Bueno ese otro caso resuelto, pero hoy todo fue gracias a ti Lynn- dijo Lincoln jugando un videojuego.

-Si hermana lanzar tu zapato con tu talco, fue una excelente idea- dijo Luna chocando los puños con Lynn.

-No fue la gran cosa, solo fue la acción del momento- dijo Lynn.

-Si fuiste la plaga de la plaga jajaja ¿entienden?- todos suspiran por el chiste de Luan.

-Lo bueno es que una vez que reparen todo Academia Cielo Azul abrirá sus puertas otra vez- dijo Lori conduciendo con dirección a casa mientras con las gemelas hablaban.

-Escucha Lola, lo he pensado y tú haz tu fiesta primero- dijo Lana.

-No insisto has la tuya primero, querida gemela- dijo Lola con un tono elegante.

-Está bien si tu insistes- dijo Lana en lo que Lola abre los ojos al ver que fue engañada iba a gritar pero se calmó-

-No Lola, tranquila, solo debo reenviar las invitaciones, pero tendrás que venir presentable cuando haga la mía entendido- dijo Lola agarrando de la camisa a Lana.

-Lo que sea por mi hermanita querida- dijo Lana abrazando a Lola lo cual ella le regresa el abrazo pero entonces pregunta.

-Dime ¿te lavaste las manos?-

-No tuve tiempo de hacerlo- dijo Lana en lo que Lola da un fuerte grito mientras todos se seguían riendo con dirección de regreso a casa.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencia**


	9. Buscando el Omnitrix

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

 **Buscando el Omnitrix**

En la Nave de Vilgax, más específicamente dentro de un cuarto había 4 sujetos.

Uno era un sujeto con un traje violeta con partes blindadas color negro con una máscara del mismo color con rayas rojas y partes plateadas.

El otro parecía un cangrejo humanoide con una armadura de color café color dorado, una boca de lado, cuatro piernas como guadañas, y una pinza grande, poderosa en su mano izquierda.

El otro tiene un traje plateado con un casco que cubre por completo su cara y con un triángulo verde en medio.

El ultimo se parecía a Ultra-T solo que con líneas de color azul y sin el símbolo del Omnitrix.

En eso una enorme pantalla se prende y se ve a Vilgax aun en su tanque de recuperación pero un poco más curado que en capítulos pasados.

- _Bienvenidos, Sixsix, Kraab, Tetrax y Retaliator. Comienza la audición-_ dijo Vilgax presentándolos de izquierda a derecha desde su pantalla observando a sus invitados, en eso se ve a varios robots en forma de OVNI.

Sixsix esquivo con gran agilidad los láseres de varios robots para luego destruirlos con una gran puntería de su pistola, además de usar una lanza misiles de su muñeca derecha y algunas granadas.

Kraab despedazo a varios de ellos usando su enrome pinza además de contar con un sable.

Pero luego llega el robot más grande, Tetrax usa una especie de patineta voladora en lo que el robot lanza un poderoso laser que impacto contra él, pero el sujeto salió ileso, en eso el procede a dar un poderoso golpe que atraviesa al robot pero antes en suelta robots más pequeños de sus hombros pero estos son destruidos con un cañón laser de la mano de Retaliator

- _Impresionante, todos están contratados. Su objetivo es recuperar el Omnitrix-_ en la pantalla se ve una imagen del Omnitrix pero en su primera forma – _Lo deben obtener del sujeto que lo porta-_ Se ve una imagen de Lincoln – _Tráiganme también al chico vivo o muerto, preferiblemente lo último. Quien lo obtenga recibirá el premio-_ lo último que se ve son 4 capsulas de escape saliendo de la nave de Vilgax con dirección a la tierra _._

Mientras tanto en el patio de la casa Loud en un lado esta Lincoln con un traje blanco de artes marciales, y por el otro estaba Lynn con el mismo traje pero con un cinturón negro y una bandana roja en la cabeza y en el pórtico estaban el resto de sus hermanas viendo lo que va a pasar.

-Dime ¿estás listo para esto Lincoln?- dijo Lynn tomando una pose de combate.

-Claro que estoy listo Lynn… perdón Lynn-sensei- dijo Lincoln en que da una reverencia lo mismo que hace su hermana –Tengo que estar preparado para todo, no siempre puedo contar con mi reloj, en los casos en los que no pueda transformarme, tengo que defenderme-.

-Recuerda todo lo que te enseñe mi joven padawan, concéntrate y piensa, no solo es brutalidad la fuerza no lo es todo, igual que las artes marciales, tienes que equilibrar el cuerpo y la mente.

Luna empieza a tocar el tambor a un ritmo lento en lo que ninguno hacia un movimiento, cuando Luna termino de tocar tanto Lincoln como Lynn empezaron a tratar de golpearse y patearse el uno al otro cada uno bloqueando el golpe del otro, aunque Lincoln daba buena pelea Lynn tenía más experiencia y fuerza incluso más que sus hermanas mayores entonces dio una patada a Lincoln que lo hiso caer entonces da una voltereta e iba directo a golpearlo pero se detiene justo cuando estaba cerca de su cara en eso ella le ofrece la mano.

-Lo hiciste bien hermano, antes no podías seguirme el ritmo, con un poco más de prácticas conseguirás tu cinturón negro-

-Gracias Lynn, pero aun necesito practica ya que aún no puedo ganarte- dijo Lincoln en que Luan le da una toalla.

-Lo dice el que literalmente no podía romper unas tablas con sus manos- dijo Lori apuntando un montón de tablas rotas.

-Y eran de las más duras, solo Lynn las podía romper hasta ahora- dijo Lana.

-Le enseñe bien, eres mi alumno consentido- dijo Lynn revolviéndole el pelo a su hermano.

Un poco más tarde Lincoln y sus hermanas en Banzilla iban conduciendo a cierta dirección.

-Que mal que papá no puedo venir después de tropezarse con la patineta, otra vez- dijo Lincoln lamentándose lo de su padre.

-Ya dije que lo sentía, como iba a saber que volvería a caer en la broma- decía Luan sentándose entre Luna y Lynn

Mientras tanto en una colina cerca de donde pasan los Loud, Tetrax junto a Retaliator observan con unos binoculares a Lincoln y observan detenidamente el Omnitrix que no se veía exactamente como lo mostro Vilgax.

- **Vigilémoslo más de cerca a ver qué tal le ira con los otros caza recompensas-** dijo Retaliator en lo que su compañero asiente con la cabeza en lo que Tetrax monta su patineta y Retaliator toma la apariencia de un jet para seguirlos.

En ese momento llegan a un pueblo vaquero aunque algo abandonado.

-Hmmm… parece que no hay nadie- dijo Leni viendo lo vacío del pueblo.

-Desde hace tiempo, el mapa dijo que estamos en Slimbert, fundada en 1857 después de descubrir oro, todos se fueron después de un derrumbe en los 50- dijo Lisa demostrando su inteligencia.

-¿Porque todo lo que dices parece sacado de un libro?- dijo Lola enojando un poco a su hermana genio.

-Bueno yo voy a explorar el lugar- en eso Lincoln llega a un almacén abandonado y adentro ve que hay un montón de chatarra vieja, pero entonces ve que su reloj a estado parpadeando desde hace un minuto –¿Oye que te ocurre amigo?, hmmm… la última vez que paso eso me advertiste de algo malo y creo que esta no es la excepción- en eso Lincoln decide transformarse eso nota su hermana Luan que busca adentro del almacén pero sin señal de su hermano.

-¿Lincoln dónde estás? ¿Dime porque vi un gato con un solo ojo?- pregunto Luan en que sintió que algo paso a través de ella.

- **Porque te tapaste el otro ojo-** dijo Fantasmático haciéndose visible y asustando a Luan que también reía – **Ahora cállate y sal de aquí, mi reloj me advierte que algo malo va a pasar-**

-Por favor estamos en un pueblo casi en medio de la nada aunque cerca de Royal Wood, ¿Dime que podría salir mal?- decía Luan en que se oyó como el lugar temblaba en lo que salía Kraab debajo de la tierra.

- **Tranquila, yo me encargare-** dijo Fantasmático acercándose a Kraabs – **Valla sí que eres feo** -

- **Dame el Omnitrix y te prometo que no sufrirás mucho-** eso dejo sorprendido a Lincoln de que alguien más sepa cómo se llama su reloj.

- **Lo siento amigo pero existen 2 problemas, una ni lo sueñes y 2 es reloj y yo estamos pegados** -

- **No por mucho tiempo-** dijo Kraabs preparándose para atacar con su pinza.

- **Luan sale de aquí ahora que esto se pondrá violento** \- dijo Fantasmático haciéndose invisible mientras Luan salía de allí, Kraabs intento localizarlo mientras Fantasmático salía debajo del suelo e intento atacar por detrás pero Kraabs se dio la vuelta y le lanzo una especie de sustancia que lo hiso visible - **¿Qué rayos es esto?**.

- **Solidifique tu ectoplasma, lo cual facilita mi trabajo** \- dijo Kraabs dándole un golpe con su puño a Fantasmático que lo hace chocar contra un muro, Fantasmático se levantó para agarrarlo pero Kraabs lo vuelve a golpear con su pinza para luego lanzarle una descargar de energía que lo lastima y lo regresa a ser Lincoln – **Tienes 2 opciones venir conmigo por las buenas o morir y llevarme tu inerte ser conmigo por las malas.** -

-Pues poniéndolo de ese modo elijo C ninguna de las anteriores- Lincoln se pone su traje y observa detenidamente el lugar para luego dispara un láser a una viga que cae sobre Kraab seguida de muchas más cosas pesadas que lo entierran, sin embargo el sale quitándose todo lo que tenía encima e intentando atacar a Lincoln con su sable que Lincoln esquiva ágilmente y luego el salta a su brazo cuando Kraab le iba atacar de frente para luego patear su cabeza dándole vuelta retrocediendo cerca de un elevador en eso Kraab arregla su cabeza.

- **Creíste que eso me detendría** \- Kraab cargo energía de su pinza apuntando a Lincoln.

-No, pero esto talvez si- Lincoln jala la palanca del elevador logrando que el quede atrapado entre el elevador y el techo –A mí me enseñaron a no subestimar a mi oponente, pero creo que a ti no- en eso Lincoln sale del lugar sin saber que fue vigilado por Tetrax.

Luan había llegado con el resto y empezó a contarles lo que estaba pasando pero justo llega Lincoln aun con su traje.

-Chicas no van a creer quien me persigue esta vez-

-Adivinare un cangrejo robot que literalmente quiere matarte- dijo Lori en lo que Lincoln asiente con la cabeza.

-Guau Lori eres buena ¿Cómo adivinaste?- dijo Leni en lo que todos hacen _Facepalm_ en eso todos suben al auto para salir de aquí

Sin embargo cuando ya estaban a medio camino algo parece que aterrizo en el auto y una especie de sierra abría el techo del auto, Lincoln salió por la ventana y uso sus botas para mantenerse en el aire y ahí vio a Sixsix que dejo de usar su sierra y vio a Lincoln.

-Oye te crees Jabba the Hutt, deja eso y pelea como hombre, o lo que sea que seas- Sixsix saco varias armas de fuego y comenzó a dispararle a Lincoln con sus láseres pero este esquiva para luego darle una patada en la cara a Sixsix y tomar su brazo y arrojarlo al suelo –Lori detente veo una mina escondámonos- Lori detiene la camioneta en eso todos deciden esconderse en la mina abandonada pero cuando Sixsix se levantó, debajo de la tierra sale Kraab

- **Me recuerdas-** dijo Kraab aterrizando en el suelo viendo a Lincoln y a sus hermanas entrando a la mina – **Hemos subestimado a ese niño ¿verdad?-** Sixsix asiente con la cabeza – **Pero no volveremos a subestimarlo-**

Lincoln veía si algunos de esos 2 iban a entrar a la mina para seguirlos pero nada pasaba.

-Parece que los hemos perdido- dijo Lincoln en que sus hermanas suspiraban de alivio pero entonces Kraab sale debajo de la tierra.

-¿Qué no te cansas de equivocarte?- dijo Lisa

-Tranquilo Linky ya te acostumbraras a eso- dijo Leni en que tanto Lincoln como Lisa hacen _Facepalm._

- **El Omnitrix dámelo-** dijo Kraab acercándose.

-Chicas huyan es a mí al que quiere- dijo Lincoln en que sus hermanas tomaban otro camino Kraab iba a atacarlo pero una ráfaga de energía lo golpea, sin saber quien fue Lincoln solo corrió en la dirección donde fueron sus hermanas sin saber que quien lo salvo fue Retaliator.

Mientras tanto Lincoln las había alcanzado solo para ver que habían llegado al cráter de la mina y el único camino era un carguero de oro colgado de un cable como el de los teleféricos, las chicas se suben mientras Lincoln usa sus botas para volar y empujar el carguero y llevarlas al otro lado pero entonces Lucy le apunta a Lincoln que ahí viene Sixsix. Lincoln empuja con todas sus fuerzas el carguero donde iban sus hermanas que llegaron al otro lado mientras Lincoln peleaba contra Sixsix en el cielo. Lincoln solo se dedicaba a esquivar sus láseres usando en ocasiones la suya pero Lincoln cuando esquivo otro laser Sixsix aprovecha de arremeterlo contra la pared, entonces tomo su arma y lo pone cerca de la frente de Lincoln cuando estaba por jalar el gatillo Sixsix recibe un disparo proveniente de Kraab haciendo que el caiga al suelo confundiendo a Lincoln.

-Pero ¿no era tu amigo?- pregunto Lincoln en lo que Kraab lo volvía a disparar con su tenaza.

- **No confundas, esto es una competencia para ver quién te quita el Omnitrix y llevárselo a nuestro benefactor-** Kraab le seguía disparando pero Lincoln toma una roca y le da justo en el agujero donde salía los disparos entonces Lincoln llega para luego usar su reloj para transformarse en Diamante y sujetarlo por la pared entonces Diamante coloca su brazo en forma de sable cerca del cuello de Kraab.

- **Dime quien te contrato o…-** Diamante no termino la frase porque Sixsix lo sujeto de la espalda con su jet pack y lo golpe contra la pared para luego caer cerca de Kraab en eso ambos intentan atacarlo pero Diamante se defiende con sus brazos y luego les lanza trozos de diamantes pero estos se cubren con sus brazos entonces Diamante aprovecha de darle un par de golpes con sus puños pero Kraab le sujeta con su pinza a golpearlo varias veces contra el suelo y luego arrojarlo al suelo y luego Sixsix le da unos golpes con su sierra, entonces Diamante da un golpe al suelo para que salgan un montón de diamantes en el suelo que alcanzan a los caza recompensas que los golpea y caen al suelo Diamante iba con a irse de ahí pero Kraab aprieta un botón de su armadura que de pronto suelta una fuerte onda de sonido que lastimo mucho a Diamante y lo hiso arrodillarse al suelo en eso tanto Sixsix y Kraab se acercaban a él para darles el golpe final pero…

- **No lo tomen personalmente** \- una bola de gas llego de la nada y soltó una cortina de humo que nublo el lugar en eso Tetrax llega con su tabla voladora y toma a Diamante de la espalda y ambos entran a un túnel.

Al salir de la mina Tetrax arroja al suelo a Diamante en lo que regresa a la normalidad siendo Lincoln otra vez que al ver a Tetrax se puso en posición de combate.

-Tu también eres uno de ellos verdad, pues si quieres el Omnitrix puedes irte olvidando de él porque esta cosa esta pegada a mí y no me lo puedo quitar, ya lo intente varias veces- dijo Lincoln en lo alguien más llega a la escena.

- **Claro que no, su poder utiliza ADN alienígena la cual ayuda para su transformación genética, no se puede remover tan fácilmente-** dijo Retaliator explicándole lo que hace el Omnitrix a Lincoln que aún estaba en posición.

Tetrax entonces intenta golpearlo pero Lincoln lo esquiva y toma su brazo para luego arrojarlo pero Tetrax hace una voltereta aterrizando a salvo, luego toma una pistola y le dispara a Lincoln que el esquiva poniéndose detrás de un carro de mina para luego tratar de dispararle con su laser pero no le hacía nada a Tetrax, entonces procedió a empujar el carro de mina a Retaliator que esquiva saltando pero Lincoln aprovecha para darle un golpe pero Tetrax le agarra del pie y lo regresa a atrás.

- **Al ser un niño creí que tu idea de guerrero se basaba en la fuerza brutal y que no te detendrías a meditar tus acciones, pero me equivoque, pero aun así cuando se trata de estar acorralado entre 2 oponentes como ahora, solo sigues tus instintos si hubiera sido solo uno los habrías derrotado como paso antes halla en ese pueblo-** dijo Tetrax analizando y esquivando los golpes de Lincoln.

-Crees que alagarme te hará que te de el reloj, pues no lo hará, no puedo quedarme aquí mucho tiempo debo ver si mis hermanas se encuentran a salvo, así que o me dejan pasar o…-

- **O que, si nublas tu juicio harás que pierdas la batalla cuando te encuentres con los otros cazadores como pasó antes, hubieras perdido la batalla y el Omnitrix** \- dijo Retaliator sentado en una roca.

-Tu no me asustas tengo a uno como tú en el Omnitrix así que conozco tus debilidades y créeme que este traje no es solo utilería- dijo Lincoln teniendo electricidad en su mano derecha.

- **Tengo curiosidad por ese traje, ¿quién te lo hiso?** \- pregunto Retaliator con curiosidad por el traje de Lincoln.

-Mi hermana, es una genio, me hiso este traje y todo lo que tiene en ella, además de darle una mejora o 2, pero por alguna razón el reloj lo absorbió y ahora al apretar un botón el traje se materializa del reloj a mi alrededor-.

- **Hmmm…. Inesperado, el Omnitrix debió analizar el componente para que fuera una armadura para el usuario, una buena forma de protegerte cuando no puedas transformarte** \- dijo Retaliator.

- **Escucha niño, se ve que eres consciente de que el Omnitrix no es un juguete, es la herramienta más poderosa del universo, para algunos es la llave para una guerra entre el bien y el mal** \- dijo Tetrax acercándose a Lincoln mientras Lincoln tomaba distancia listo para cualquier movimiento – **Nuestra misión es observar su estado actual, y ver si llego a su destino y como pudimos ver llego aunque aún te falta aprender de fuerzas extraterrestre y sus demás debilidades, porque por ahora solo usas el mínimo de fuerza-.**

-Y que los hace ser tan expertos en eso- dijo Lincoln cuando se sorprendió por lo que vio, cuando Tetrax abrió su casco, su cara era igual a la de Diamante solo que sus ojos eran amarillo –Eres igual a… no tu eres un verdadero…- dijo Lincoln abriendo la visera de su casco

- **Petrosapien-** dijo Tetrax diciendo el nombre de su especie.

-¿Y el que se supone que es?- pregunto Lincoln apuntando a Retaliator.

- **Un Mechomorpho Galvánico o eso debería decir-** dijo Tetrax en lo que Retaliator se empieza a encoger y tomar la apariencia de un cubo y de allí sale un pequeño alíen.

Era igual a Materia Gris con la única diferencia es que es el más viejo con una vestimenta color verde con algunos anillos dorados además de que llevaba un bastón.

-O sea que es una Materia Gris, no espera ¿que se supone que eres?- dijo Lincoln impresionado de lo que vio.

-Pues si tengo que decirlo soy un Galvan, mi nombre es Azmuth y solo para que lo sepas soy el creador del Omnitrix- dijo el pequeño anciano pero…

-Si claro y yo soy Superman, si eres el creador de esta cosa pruébalo- dijo Lincoln sin creer lo que dijo Azmuth.

-Esperaba que lo dijeras, Omnitrix reconocimiento de voz- dijo Azmuth en lo que el Omnitrix se encendió.

- **Voz clave reconocida-** dijo el Omnitrix en lo que Lincoln se sorprendió de lo que paso.

-Cambio de ADN, especie Pyronite- dijo Azmuth diciendo el nombre de un comando y especie.

- **Afirmativo-** en eso sin que Lincoln lo apreté se transforma en Fuego.

- **Pero que como es que… Entonces es verdad-** dijo Fuego sin creer que conoció al creador del reloj en eso Fuego aprieta el símbolo y regresa a ser Lincoln

-Veo que aprendiste a como regresar a tu estado normal sin esperar a que el tiempo de la transfromación se agote- dijo Azmuth impresionado.

-Pues tenía que, no iba a esperar 10 o 15 minutos hasta que regrese a ser humano pero cambiando de tema, en verdad es el creador pero dígame, dijo que el reloj llego a su objetivo, ¿yo?- Azmuth asiente con la cabeza –Pero ¿Por qué yo?.

-Mi querido niño eso es muy fácil, eso es porque- Azmuth no término de hablar porque sintió que algo se acerca, entonces Lincoln voltea y vio a Kraab con la tabla de Tetrax en la mano.

- **Creo que esto es tuyo-** dijo Kraab en lo que luego llego Sixsix con las chicas inconscientes en una red en el suelo – **Como pueden ver decidimos trabajar juntos y dividir la recompensa en 2 partes** \- Kraab dispara su laser pero Tetrax toma a Lincoln y a Azmuth y ambos entran a una casa vacía.

- **Tenemos que salir de aquí** \- dijo Tetrax.

-Estás loco, mis hermanas están atrapadas debo salvarlas-Lincoln iba a salir pero Tetrax lo agarra de la bufanda y lo arroja con fuerza cerca de una mesa vieja.

- **No podrás salvarlas, ellos aprovecharan esa debilidad tuya, te derrotaran y capturaran la ubica solución es recuperar mi Turbo-surf y salir de este planeta-** dijo Tetrax.

-Es la única solución viable- decía Azmuth saltando cerca de Lincoln que comenzó a levantarse.

-No para mí, ellas son muy importantes para mí, son mi familia- dijo Lincoln que hiso que Tetrax abriera sus ojos poniéndose frente a Lincoln deteniendo su paso.

- **¿Dijiste familia?** \- Lincoln asintió con la cabeza en eso Tetrax medita por un momento – **Bien, deja que yo me encargue de ello, pero tú te quedas proteger el Omnitrix es la prioridad** \- dijo Tetrax que salió de la cabaña y enfrentarse a los cazadores.

Tetrax comienza a lanzar proyectiles de diamantes que le dan a Sixsix provocando que suelte la red luego Textrax parece que iba a atacar a Kraab o eso creía por qué Textrax esquiva ágilmente su pinza y tomar su tabla voladora para luego empezar a volar sobre ella esquivando los disparos de Sixsix pero luego Tetrax salta y le un fuerte golpe a Sixsix.

Sin que ninguno sepa Azmuth usa un su bastón para abrir la red y liberar a las chicas que aprovechan de salir del reciente campo de batalla.

Tetrax luego toma a Sixsix por el cuello levantándolo y dándole un golpe con sus puños y arrojarlo al suelo, pero Sixsix lanza un misil que Tetrax bloquea con un muero de diamante que genera del suelo, Kraab lo iba a tacar por la espalda pero él lo toma de su pinza y lo lanza cerca de donde estaba escondido Lincoln.

Mientras Lincoln veía como Tetrax peleaba Kraab lo ve y decide ir tras el mientras Sixsix peleaba contra Tetrax.

Lincoln encendió su reloj y pensó en transformarse en Cuatrobrazos pero entonces unas palabras le llegaron a su mente.

\- _concéntrate y piensa, no solo es brutalidad la fuerza no lo es todo_ -.

- ** _Creí que tu idea de guerrero se basaba en la fuerza brutal y que no te detendrías a meditar tus acciones_** -.

Al recordar eso Lincoln decide cambiar su idea y luego de transforma justo cuando Kraab entro y busco por todos lados destrozando el lugar, pero no sabe qué Materia Gris salto cerca de su cabeza, Kraab intento quitárselo de allí pero sin éxito, entonces Materia Gris llega cerca de su cuello y empieza a revisar adentro de ella.

- **Debe haber algo que pueda hacer** \- En eso Materia Gris encuentra unos cables que parecían importantes en eso provoco un corto circuito en Kraab que cae al suelo sin ya poder moverse – **Uno menos** -.

En eso Textrax continuaba peleando con Sixsix, pero este lo toma de la espalda y empieza a volar para luego chocar su cabeza contra el suelo, en eso Sixsix nota a Materia Gris e intenta dispararle con sus misiles pero entonces nota que algo lo golpeo y vio a Lynn que le tiro una piedra y al resto de sus hermanas escondidas cerca de un casa Sixsix decidió atacarlas con su sierra pero Materia Gris aterrizo cerca de su espalda.

- **Adivina ¿quién soy?** \- Sixsix intento agarrarlo no pudo, mientras las demás ayudaban a Tetrax a levantarse.

- **Te dije que no hicieras nada** \- dijo Tetrax algo enojado porque Lincoln lo desobedeció.

- **¿Que pasara si hago esto?** \- Materia Gris arranco un par de cables que al parecer eran importantes porque Sixsix empezó a volar como loco chocando con lo que sea incluyendo un recipiente de agua y luego caer de cara contra el suelo cerca de Kraab, en eso Materia Gris observa que el contenedor de agua se iba a creer y el aprovecho de salir de alli.

- **Odio este planeta, pero te odio más a ti niño** \- dijo Kraab en lo que tanto a él como a Sixsix les cayó el contenedor que se rompió sacando toda el agua.

- **Solo había una manera de combatir al calor** \- dijo Materia Gris orgulloso de lo que hiso.

- **Eso fue inteligente** \- dijo Tetrax

-Incluso para un humano, el destino eligió bien al portador del Omnitrix- dijo Azmuth impresionado de la acción de Lincoln.

Unos segundos después las gemelas ataron bien a los cazadores con una cuerda que les dio Tetrax mientras el resto de las chicas les preguntaban ciertas cosas al creador del reloj.

-¿Entonces literalmente tu eres el que creo este reloj?- pregunto Lori en que Azmuth asiente con la cabeza.

-¿El reloj iba a ser para Linc?- pregunto Luna en lo que Azmuth vuelve a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Es una herramienta de gran alcance, incluso siendo la más poderosa del universo?- pegunto Lisa.

-¿Cuántos alienígenas tiene?- pregunto Lucy.

-¿Porque a Lincoln y no a alguien más?- pregunto Lynn

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien más lo encontró?- pregunto Luan

-Son muchas preguntas, pero les prometo que las responderé a su momento, pero eso si Lincoln tu más que nadie es digno de usar mi más grande invento, muchos intentaran quitártelo pero te aseguro que en cuestión de tiempo aprenderás como funciona correctamente, un gran destino te esperaba desde tu nacimiento- esa explicación dejo sorprendido a Lincoln.

-Pero aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué yo? Estoy seguro de que habrá más personas capacitadas para esto- dijo Lincoln sintiendo una gran presión.

-En parte tienes razón, pero otros no lo habrían podido usar tan ingeniosamente como tú, y talvez ni siquiera las usara con el mismo propósito que tú, debes entender esto tu eres el único que debe usarlo y no soy el único que lo piensa- dijo Azmuth con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién más?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Bueno hay 9 justo allí- dijo Azmuth apuntando a las chicas –Y otros más que conocerás en el camino y dime ¿lo aceptas?-

-Qué cosas dices ya lo acepte justo en el momento en que esta cosa salto a mi muñeca- dijo Lincoln en que Azmuth sonrió con orgullo en ese momento llega Tetrax pero ya no traía su traje plateado.

Ahora tenía puesta una armadura Blanca, con un círculo rojo en el pecho además de unos pantalones negros y un cinturón gris y unas botas blancas.

-Tetrax ¿y ese traje?- pregunto Lincoln curioso –No lo tomes personal, pero el otro se te veía más cool-.

- **Este es mi uniforme, el otro lo uso cuando me infiltro en grupos enemigos. Esto te podrá servir por ahora** \- dijo Tetrax dándole su tabla a Lincoln.

-¿En serio? Gracias, ¿Pero creí que lo necesitabas para salir del planeta?- dijo Lincoln curioso.

- **Digamos que omití información** \- dijo Tetrax en que los hermanos Loud miraban a Lisa.

-Te mintió-.

- **También te doy esto, puede que la necesites** \- Tetrax le entrego a Lincoln una especie de insignia que era parecido al símbolo del Omnitrix.

-¿Y esto para qué?- pregunto Lincoln curioso de lo que recibió.

-Lo sabrás en su momento- dijo Azmuth que subió al hombro de Tetrax en lo que ellos junto a los cazadores eran transportados a una nave que luego despego hacia el espacio dejando impresionados a los Loud.

-¿Por qué te quedas con las cosas alienígenas?- dijo Lola algo celosa de lo que tiene su hermano.

-¿Por qué combinan con mi reloj?- dijo Lincoln "presumiendo" –Ahora si me disculpan- dijo Lincoln poniéndose su traje y subiéndose a la tabla voladora en lo que parece que parece estar divirtiéndose con ella –¡Esto es genial!- dijo Lincoln aterrizando con "estilo".

-Genial Linc déjame probar- dijo Luna tomando la tabla.

-Espera un minuto, yo la quiero probar- dijo Lynn tratando de quitársela a Luna.

-No, yo la quiero usar- dijo Lana.

-Soy la mayor y tengo más derecho a probarla- dijo Lori en que todas se empiezan a pelear por la tabla que sale volando siendo atrapada por Lincoln.

-Bueno, cada quien se pelea por obtener algo genial y nosotros no somos a excepción- dijo Lincoln subiéndose a la tabla –Ya chicas regresemos a casa antes de que nuestros padres se preocupen y Lily empiece a llorar por no estar con ella- en eso todos se suben al auto para regresar a casa excepto Lincoln que decidió usar su nueva tabla para regresar.

Mientras en el espacio, en la nave de Vilgax. Psyphon veía en un monitor que la nave donde iba Tetrax se largaba de allí.

-Aagh traicionado y engañado- dijo un furiosos Vilgax.

-Nuestros sensores indican que ninguna de las señales de esa nave llevan el Omnitrix- dijo Psyphon revisando el monitor.

-Hemos subestimado al portador del Omnitrix, es un fiero adversario, pero la próxima vez yo me encargare personalmente de el- dijo Vilgax jurando destruir a nuestro héroe.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y** **sugerencias**


	10. La hora ha llegado

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

 **La hora ha llegado**

Lincoln estaba durmiendo pero al despertar vio que estaba flotando en medio de la nada, nuestro héroe estaba confundido hasta que oyó un ruido raro extraño como una voz exhalando, cuando Lincoln se dio la vuelta hay pudo ver que apareció Vilgax de un tamaño colosal que intento agarrarlo Lincoln trato de escapar corriendo pero se dio cuenta de que su Omnitrix no funcionaba, en ese momento Vilgax lo agarro con su mano y en ese momento lo iba a golpear en ese momento Lincoln despertó en su cama en lo que dio un grito muy fuerte. Lincoln despertó sudando de miedo en ese momento llegan las chicas a ver como esta su hermano.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Lori junto a las demás.

-Tranquilas chicas solo fue una pesadilla- dijo Lincoln que después empezó a desanimarse –Pero fue diferente y casi real, había un enorme sujeto pero no recuerdo muy bien su apariencia-.

-Debió ser una premonición- dijo Lucy llegando de repente asustando a todos los presentes.

-¿U… una… premonición?- dijo Lincoln asustándose.

-Es lo único que se me ocurre, suspiro… yo siempre quise tener una premonición.

Lincoln quedo pensativo en lo que paso ya que lo que sea que fue ese sueño, solo era el comienzo de lo que venía, eso lo asusto demasiado, sus hermanas notaron eso y lo abrazaron para tranquilizarlo, en ese momento Lincoln sintió que si hay algo que debe proteger es a sus hermanas, las que siempre estarán hay para él.

Mientras en la nave espacial de Vilgax, Psyphon veía el tubo de recuperación que esta vez estaba cerrado mientras unas máquinas y monitores estaban diciendo cosas como "Listo" o "100% completo" en ese momento el tanque explota y allí sale Vilgax todo curado pero habían mucha diferencia a como se veía antes.

Su cabeza era parecida al de un pulpo, era bastante grande musculoso, sus brazos son orga-mecánicos con tubos sobresaliendo, incluso su boca está cubierta por un tipo de respirador y sus piernas también son orga-mecánicas con las que puede caminar.

-¿Cómo se siente? Amo- pregunto Psyphon viendo la nueva apariencia de Vilgax.

- **No sabes lo mucho que esperaba este día, ya saben lo que dicen. Si quieres que algo salga bien, debes hacerlo tú mismo** \- dijo Vilgax sentándose en una silla – **Preparaba a mis tropas, es hora de que el Omnitrix este en donde pertenece.**

Mientras en Royal Wood una banda de ladrones salían del banco con muchas bolsas de dinero para luego subirse a su auto para huir, pero su auto no funciona en eso nota que sentado en la delantera esta L-10 con varios cables que al parecer eran importantes para el auto.

-Díganme ¿Qué les enseñan en las prisiones que no parecen entender que robar es el camino de regreso a la cárcel?- Un ladrón salió y se preparó a disparar con su pistola, pero Lincoln disparo su laser a la pistola que provoca que el ladrón la suelte y Lincoln le da un patada en la cara noqueándolo.

El otro ladrón intento golpearlo con un fierro pero Lincoln lo esquiva y patea las manos del ladrón haciendo que suelte el fierro y Lincoln le da un golpe en la cara noqueándolo –Espero que con esto entiendan que robar es malo- cuando Lincoln los iba a llevar con la policía pero un láser disparo y destruyo el auto y Lincoln ve que se trata de uno de los robots de Vilgax.

-¿Que? ¿Solo uno? El que manda a estos robots se les debe estar acabando el material de fábrica- El robot lo iba a atacar pero Lincoln salto y se transformó en Fuego y le da un golpe en la parte superior del robot, para luego destruirlo con un ataque de llamas lo que provoca que el robot explote – **Se fue con una llamarada de gloria** -.

En ese momento algo cayó del cielo y al aterrizar ocasiono un enorme cráter en la calle y hay salió Vilgax, eso ocasiono una sorpresa en Fuego.

- **Tu, tu eres el alíen de mi pesadilla** \- dijo Fuego poniéndose en posición de combate.

- **Y tú debes ser el simio sin pelo que tiene mi Omnitrix-**

 **-¿Tu Omnitrix? No veo tu nombre en él, esta cosa ya tiene dueño y no eres tú-** Fuego le lazo una ráfaga de fuego a Vilgax pero este no le hiso nada ni el más mínimo rasguño.

- **Buen intento, pero estoy preparado para cualquier contingencia** \- Vilgax corrió a una increíble velocidad y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Fuego mandándolo a volar a un edificio contra el que choco – **Entrégame el Omnitrix y te prometo que no sufrirás más tu castigo** -.

- **Ni lo sueñes cara de pulpo** \- Fuego intento dar una serie de golpes a Vilgax pero él los esquiva con bastante facilidad, Vilgax se preparó para golpearlo pero Fuego sujeta su brazo– **Cuando enfrentas a un enemigo grande, usa su fuerza en su contra** \- Fuego aun sujetando el brazo de Vilgax lo mando a volar a unos centímetros lanzándolo al suelo, fuego se acercó para ver cómo está pero Vilgax se levantó sin el menor rasguño.

- **Debo admitir que sabes pelear** \- Vilgax da a Fuego un golpe con la rodilla para luego tomarlo del cuello – **Pero aun te falta mucho-** y lo arroja tan lejos de allí que salió de la ciudad hasta llegar a un bosque junto a una carretera.

En eso Vilgax llego a donde estaba de un gran salto, al ver a Fuego en el suelo Vilgax lo con su mano y apretó el botón del Omnitrix y lo regresa a la normalidad.

-¿Que? ¿Cómo has hecho eso?- dijo Lincoln sorprendido de lo que hiso Vilgax.

- **Nada es imposible para el maestro del Omnitrix, ahora me lo darás o tendré que…** \- Vilgax no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Lincoln le disparo con su laser al ojo provocándole un serio dolor y soltando a Lincoln para después comenzar a volar con sus botas y agarrar los tentáculos y jalarlos tan fuerte que le provoca un fuerte dolor a Vilgax para luego acercarse a su cara y darle un golpe en su otro ojo.

-Que te jale los tentáculos debe ser como jalarle los pelos de la barba de un anciano, sí que duele- dijo Lincoln en que Vilgax recupera la compostura e intenta golpear a Lincoln pero este al ser más pequeño y ágil pudo esquivar los golpes de Vilgax, en eso Lincoln salta hasta su espalda y con su guante derecho le da un choque eléctrico a Vilgax provocándole aún más dolor –El fuego no te lastimo, pero la electricidad si te lastima sobretodo en donde estas menos protegido- Vilgax aun con dolor toma a Lincoln de su espalda y lo tira a un lado Vilgax intento volver a agarrarlo, pero Lincoln usa sus botas para salir de allí y dispara su láser desde el cielo pero eso no parece lastimarlo, Vilgax salta muy alto para agarrar a Lincoln de su pie y luego agarrar su cuerpo con ambas manos y luego proseguir a apretarlo lo cual lo está lastimando bastante, Lincoln logra safar su brazo derecho y procede a usar su guante eléctrico en la mano de Vilgax que lo electrocuta y suelte a Lincoln, Lincoln aterriza en el suelo y dispara su laser a ambos ojos de Vilgax el cual cae al suelo de espaldas, Lincoln entonces decide aprovechar de tratar de transformarse en algo pero de repente una camioneta llego y algo de adentro procedió en agarrarlo y largarse de allí justo cuando Vilgax se recuperó noto que Lincoln ya no estaba.

- **No debo subestimar a ese niño. Puedes correr pero no esconderte-** dijo Vilgax usando un artefacto localizador para rastrear el reloj y con él a Lincoln.

Mientras tanto en una carretera cerca de un bosque, en la camioneta se revela que eran las hermanas de Lincoln que habían llegado a donde estaba su hermano para sacarlo de allí y salvarle el pellejo.

-Gracias al cielo que llegamos o literalmente serias Lincoln aplastado- dijo Lori viendo a su hermano que a pesar de que no se veía su expresión por su casco ellas lo conocían muy bien para saber que estaba enojado.

-En que estaban pensando al llegar a ese lugar y otra cosa ¿cómo supieron exactamente dónde estaba?- pregunto Lincoln aun enojado en lo que su hermana Lisa se acerca a proceder a explicarle.

-Recuerda que yo hice tu traje, además le puse un rastreador para localizarte mientras no estés transformado en alíen, además recientemente hice esto- dijo Lisa mostrando una especie de robot insecto que en realidad era una cámara que vigilaba a Lincoln –Ves esto, es un pequeño insecto robot espía que hice especialmente para vigilarte Lo llamo El Captura Imágenes en movimientos de Lincoln Loud o ECIEMLL para abreviar-.

-Me han estado espiando, cuantas veces les he dicho que no se involucren cuando estoy luchando con un fenómeno súper villano o alienígena mortal que quieres matarme para quitarme el reloj- sus hermanas solo silbaron tratando de ignorar eso pero sintieron el enojo de su hermano.

En ese momento un láser se estrelló contra el auto provocando que caiga del camino y empiece a rodar colina abajo y quede boca abajo en el suelo en medio del bosque. Lincoln aún estaba despierto pero sus hermanas estaban inconscientes pero bien aunque aun sujetadas de sus asientos gracias a los cinturones de seguridad.

-Cinturones, en verdad pueden salvarte la vida- dijo Lincoln en lo que uso el visor de su casco para ver que Vilgax se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaban ellos. Lincoln decidió salir del auto en eso vio a sus hermanas una última vez –Sé que se preocupan por mí y se los agradezco, pero ahora es mi turno de protegerlas no quiero que nada ni nadie las lastime, las quiero chicas- dijo Lincoln despegando sin saber que el insecto robot de Lisa aun lo estaba vigilando y además Lincoln se le cayó accidentalmente la insignia que le dio Azmuth el otro día.

En ese momento ya en medio del bosque Lincoln aterriza estando frente a frente con Vilgax.

- **Viniste por tu propia cuenta, no sé si eres valiente o muy estúpido-** dijo Vilgax apretando su puño.

-Soy un poco de ambos, pero ya viste que no soy un oponente del que debas subestimar, después de todo soy un Loud, Lincoln Loud - dijo Lincoln poniéndose en posición de pelea.

- **Estaba preparado para enfrentar a tus alienígenas pero no para tus limitadas capacidades humanas, no hay nada que tus 10 alienígenas puedan hacer para derrotarme como dije estoy preparado para cualquier contingencia-.**

-Espera ¿dijiste 10?- dijo Lincoln confundido.

- **Así es, mis robots han combatido por meses contra ellos y con los análisis correctos, mi cuerpo está preparado para enfrentarlos, ¿Cómo creer que las llamas de tu forma Pyronite no me lastimaron?** \- dijo Vilgax comenzando a reírse.

-Pues creo que tienes que volver a la escuela, porque te equivocaste en eso- dijo Lincoln en que encendió su Omnitrix y se transforma en Cannonbolt que rápidamente toma su Forma Esférica y le da un golpe en el estómago a Vilgax haciéndolo chocar contra varios árboles.

- **¿Un Pelarota Arburiano? Confieso que no me esperaba eso** \- dijo Vilgax impresionado recibiendo otro golpe de Cannonbolt en eso el empieza a rebotar de arriba abajo golpeando muchas veces a Vilgax pero él lo detiene con su mano y le da una patada que lo hace estrellar contra varios árboles – **Tu ingenio para usar esa forma me impresiona, pero los Arburianos no son precisamente guerreros, además están extintos** -.

- **No has escuchado el dicho la pluma es más fuerte que la espada, pues incluso si no fue hecho para pelear esta forma puede ser un arma mortal** \- Cannonbolt vuelve a rodar en dirección a Vilgax en que este lo estaba esperando pero cuando Vilgax estaba a punto de darle un golpe, Cannonbolt se hiso a un lado esquivando el golpe para luego cambiar de dirección y golpear a Vilgax por la espalda, entonces Cannonbolt empieza a rebotar de árbol en árbol para alcanzar más velocidad y luego dar un golpe más fuerte a Vilgax que este al parecer si le causo más daño. Cannonbolt toma su forma normal y le da Vilgax un par de golpes con sus garras entonces agarra los pies de Vilgax y luego tomar de nuevo su forma esférica y empezar a girar y girar hasta soltar a Vilgax y mandándolo a volar y chocando contra una gran roca, Cannonbolt rodo lo más rápido que pudo para dar el golpe de gracias pero Vilgax recupero la conciencia y detiene con sus manos a Cannonbolt con bastante esfuerzo.

- **A pesar de no ser guerrero, tienes las agallas y el coraje de uno, te he subestimado demasiado-** en eso Vilgax con su puño le da un fuerte golpe a Cannonbolt que lo manda a volar bastante lejos en otra parte del bosque – **Pero no volverá a suceder** Vilgax toma impulso y salta en dirección a donde arrojo a Cannonbolt, mientras el choco entre varios árboles cerca de una cueva.

- **Auch, en verdad es un tipo duro, no es nada comparado con los tipos con los que he luchado, necesito un plan** \- Cannonbolt escucho pasos acercándose mientras se oculta en la cueva en eso oprimió el botón del Omnitrix pero el brillo lo noto Vilgax que con un solo golpe destruyo por completo la cueva de la que salieron varios animales pequeños incluyendo un oso, Vilgax los ignoro y vio que no estaba Lincoln en ninguna parte, luego el empezó a derribar cada árbol buscando pero no había señal de él hasta que algo salió de un árbol y empezó a enredara Vilgax que no era otro que Wildvine que sujeto tan fuerte a Vilgax con sus lianas que no sería fácil que se moviera – **Adivina ¿quién soy?** -

- **Un Florauna también, así que tenías 2 sorpresas que no me sabia-** dijo Vilgax tratando de liberarse pero las raíces de Wildvine eran bastante fuertes.

- **Es hora de hacer algo que he querido hacer durante todo el día** \- en eso Wildvine toma el brazo de Vilgax con sus lianas y empezó a golpear a Vilgax con su propio brazo - **¿Por qué estas golpeándote?, ¿Por qué estas golpeándote?, ¿Por qué estas golpeándote?** Wildvine siguió golpeando a Vilgax con su propio brazo una y otra vez hasta que se aburrió y lo soltó para ir a la cima de un árbol y soltó las vainas de su espalda que impactaron a Vilgax que terminaron explotando en su cara, en eso Wildvine aterriza al suelo y hay vio a Vilgax con algunos rasguños pero aún seguía de pie - **¿Cómo es que aun sigues de pie?** \- dijo Wildvine impresionado de que Vilgax no haya caído derrotado.

- **No descansare hasta obtener lo que me pertenece, el Omnitrix** \- Vilgax llego en solo unos segundos cerca de Wildvine y le dio un fuerte golpe para luego tomar sus piernas y golpearlo varias veces contra los árboles y el suelo hasta dejarlo muy lastimado y entonces prosigue a oprimir el botón del Omnitrix y Wildvine regresa a ser Lincoln que ya no podía seguir peleando – **Veo que ya no puedes continuar Lincoln Loud, deberías haber entendido a la primera que nada puede detener a Vilgax el conquistador** \- en eso Vilgax agarra con su mano a un casi inconsciente Lincoln para luego ir en dirección a su nave que estaba flotando cerca de una montaña cerca del bosque, mientras Lincoln antes de quedar definitivamente dormido decía en su mente.

- _Lo siento chicas-_

En ese momento las chicas despiertan de golpe y notaron que aún seguían en el auto de cabeza.

-¿Todas sintieron lo mismo?- pregunto Lori en que todas asintieron con la cabeza ya que todas tuvieron un mal presentimiento con respecto a su hermano y notaron que él no está dentro del auto con ellas –Creo que Lincoln está en problemas, pero en serio problemas- eso preocupo a todas, entonces vieron que el insecto robot de Lisa regreso.

-Que bien ECIEMLL regreso, a ver que tienes- Lisa apretó un botón y todas vieron como Lincoln y Vilgax peleaban, pero lo que si las asusto es la parte en que Vilgax lastima a Lincoln y se lo lleva a su nave.

-Ese cara de pulpo se llevó a nuestro hermano y nosotras estamos aquí sin hacer nada, me siento como la peor hermana del mundo- dijo Luna bajando la mirada de tristeza.

-Creo que todas nos sentimos igual o no chicas- dijo Lynn que en efecto todas se sintieron mal en no poder hacer nada por Lincoln.

-Si ese tipo cree que puede hacer algo con nuestro hermano se equivoca somos Loud, si se mete con uno, se meten con todos- todas estuvieron de acuerdo hasta que Lisa hablo.

-Tenemos un problema señoritas, ni Lincoln con sus poderes pudo derrotar a ese sujeto que haremos nosotros 9 chicas normales contra un tipo como el que también cuenta con poderosos robots- eso desanimo a las chicas porque Lisa tiene razón en ese punto ellas no tenían nada para combatir a un conquistador como Vilgax que derroto a Lincoln con todo y poderes.

-Miren no es la insignia que le dieron a Lincoln el otro día- dijo Lola apuntando afuera y en efecto era la insignia de Lincoln que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-Bien chicas primero sáquense los cinturones y salgamos ahora, porque ya la sangre se nos debió subir mucho a la cabeza- dijo Lori en lo que las chicas se soltaron los cinturones pero se golpearon sus cabezas contra el techo del auto –Debimos recordar que el auto esta de cabeza- en eso todas se bajan del auto y Lori toma la insignia –¿Me pregunto cómo funciona o se asciende esta cosa?-.

-Talvez si lo tocas- dijo Luan en lo que iba a apretar el botón pero Lori la detiene.

-Alto aún no sabemos qué hace, Lincoln no tuvo tiempo de probarlo- dijo Lori revisando bien la insignia.

-¿Talvez se convierta en un arma?- dijo Lana tomando la insignia.

-O quizás sea una bomba- dijo Luna tomando la insignia.

-O quizás si me dan unas horas pueda ver que hace esta cosa- dijo Lisa analizando la insignia.

-Hola, Lincoln en problemas no tenemos horas- dijo Lori tomando la insignia pero todas empiezan a pelear tratando de tomar la insignia que cae al suelo en eso Luan sale y aprieta la insignia y de pronto la insignia empieza a parpadear en lo todas se detienen al ver que va a pasar, en eso sin ninguna explicación las 9 comienzan a ser tele-transportadas a quien sabe dónde aprovechando que todas aún estaban sujetadas entre sí por su pelea mientras Luan aún tiene su mano sobre la insignia.

En solo cuestión de segundos las chicas llegan a un lugar bastante extraño y nuevo para ellas que las dejo sin habla. Era una base con bastante tecnología bastante más avanzada que de la tierra y habían muchos sujetos tanto humanos como alienígenas pero todos tenían ese uniforme blanco que uso Tetrax cuando se llevó a los cazadores la otra vez.

-Todas ven lo mismo que yo- dijo Lori aun sorprendida por lo que ve.

-Lo veo y aun no lo creo- dijo Lynn también con la misma expresión.

-Así que las evidencias de la existencia de los alienígenas era verdad pero lo que me sorprende es verlo con humanos- dijo Lisa.

-Si todos se hablan como si el que estuvieran hablando no fuera alguien raro, al contrario todos se hablan normalmente- dijo Leni en que llega alguieny al verlas el aprieta un botón y suena una alarma que asusta a las chicas, entonces en cuestión de segundos son rodeados por todos los presentes con pistolas lo cual ellas se abrazan entre ellas por el miedo, en eso uno de ellos nota la insignia en la mano de Luan.

-¿De dónde sacaron esa insignia?- dijo uno de las personas apuntando la insignia en la mano de Luan.

-Un duende enano se lo dio a nuestro hermano que fue secuestrado por un cabeza de pulpo- dijo Leni en que todos con uniforme siguen apuntando a las chicas hasta que se escuchó una voz que llega de repente.

-Alto, yo las conozco- dijo Azmuth llegando en una silla flotante.

-Magistrado Azmuth, ¿las conoce?- pregunto uno de los "oficiales".

-Sí, son las hermanas de Lincoln Loud- al escuchar ese nombre todos los oficiales bajaron sus armas y prosiguieron con sus actividades, en eso las chicas vieron a Azmuth que les dio una señal de que lo siguieran.

En eso llegan a una especie de oficina bastante amplia en eso ellas notan que ahí esta Tetrax que aprovecha de saludarl a las chicas que también le devuelven el saludo pero el nota que falta alguien importante.

- **¿Y Lincoln?** \- pregunto Tetrax en lo que las chicas buscaban la mejor forma de explicar la situación.

-Y ustedes me pueden decir ¿porque llevan la insignia de Plomero que le dimos a Lincoln?- pregunto Azmuth en que el nombre confundió a las chicas.

-¿Plomeros? ¿Qué no son los que arreglan las tuberías y los baños en general?- dijo Lana

-Sé que el nombre es confuso, pero los Plomeros somos una fuerza intergaláctica de la paz, u otra forma de decirlo somos como policías espaciales- dijo Azmuth explicando lo que son los Plomeros

-¿Entonces la insignia que le dieron a Lincoln?- pregunto Luan aun con la insignia en la mano.

-Lo hemos hecho Plomero honorario, cuando obtuvo el Omnitrix lo hemos mantenido vigilado y al ver como lo usaba para proteger a los inocentes excepto por uno que otro pequeño inconveniente verdad, Luna Loud.

-Si "inconvenientes"- dijo Luna mirando a sus hermanas que solo silbaron.

-Por eso yo y otros Magistrados hemos decidido darle un titulo honorario hasta el momento de ponerlo en una verdadera prueba, pero ahora díganme ¿dónde está? y ¿por qué tienen su insignia?- pregunto Azmuth mientras las chicas no sabían cómo contestar, sin otra opción Lori se puso al frente y procedió a contar lo de Vilgax y que se llevó a Lincoln lo cual preocupo tanto a Azmuth como a Tetrax –Eso se ha vuelto un problema, será peligroso mandar un pelotón sobre todo para un planeta de categoría 2 como la tierra, Tetrax tu y yo iremos a esta misión y ustedes se quedan hasta que rescatemos a Lincoln- dijo Azmuth en lo que él y Tetrax iban a la salida pero las chicas les bloquean el paso.

-Alto capitán, literalmente Lincoln es nuestro hermano y no vamos a quedarnos aquí, mientras un enorme extraterrestre le está haciendo quien sabe y quedarnos de brazos cruzados así que denos algo con que ayudar y no aceptaremos un "no" por respuesta- dijo Lori con los brazos cruzados junto a sus demás hermanas bloqueando la entrada.

Azmuth suspiro derrotado.

-No se puede discutir con estas niñas, siendo el más inteligente en 5 galaxias todavía no encuentro la respuesta de cómo Lincoln soporta estar rodeadas de 9 hermanas- dijo Azmuth.

-10 si cuentas a Lily que por suerte está en casa con nuestros padres- dijo Luan riéndose y volviendo a ponerse de brazos cruzados-

-No hay otra alternativa, Tetrax llévalas al cuarto de armamento y dales trajes de protección las van a necesitar- dijo Azmuth preparándose para la misión.

- **Si señor-** dijo Tetrax haciendo un saludo de soldado para luego poner su mirada en las chicas – **Bien niñas por hoy ayudaran en esta misión, así que más le vale estar preparadas por que esto no es un juego** \- las chicas asienten con la cabeza.

En eso Tetrax las lleva a un cuarto de armamento donde les dio a las chicas los trajes especiales de Plomero y algunas armas que puedan usar las chicas.

- **Estamos listos para la misión** \- dijo Tetrax junto a Azmuth en que las chicas daban un saludo de soldados.

-Efectivamente están listas- dijo Azmuth peo Leni levanta la mano

-Tengo una pregunta, ¿Este traje no me hace lucir gorda?- dijo Leni en que todos hacen _facepalm **-**_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?.

-Bueno un 85% listas- dijo Azmuth.

- **Eso igual es bueno** \- dijo Tetrax.

Mientras tanto en la nave de Vilgax, él y Psyphon estaban buscando una forma de separar el Omnitrix de Lincoln.

- **Quieres decir que no hay forma de separar el Omnitrix de el** \- dijo Vilgax enojándose con su ayudante agarrándolo del cuello.

-No se enoje amo, lo que quise decir es que no hay forma segura de separar la herramienta del usuario, y me refiero a sin dolor, podemos usar el separador modular en que estuve trabajando en caso de capturar al niño con el Omnitrix aunque será muy doloroso para el- dijo Psyphon mientras unos androides traían una extraña máquina.

- **Brillante Psyphon, y lo mejor es que le dolerá, ya saben lo que dicen su dolor será mi placer** \- dijo Vilgax riéndose y soltando Psyphon, pero luego ve a Lincoln sin su traje durmiendo de aburrimiento mientras es sujetado de brazos y piernas de una máquina de contención – **Despierta de una vez simio sin pelo** -.

-Ah ¿Qué? Oh perdón es que escucharlos es una tortura peor que la tortura- dijo Lincoln con un actitud indiferente –Siempre me salto esta parte cuando leo mis comic de superhéroe-.

- **Pues dejaras esta actitud cuando te quite el Omnitrix-** dijo Vilgax oprimiendo un botón que hace que la maquina suelte a Lincoln, pero Vilgax lo sujeta para evitar que escape **–Esto no te dolerá un poco, te dolerá demasiado. Ahora Psyphon** \- Psychon puso la extraña maquina sobre el brazo izquierdo de Lincoln donde tenía precisamente el Omnitrix.

En ese momento la maquina encendió y comenzó a lanzar una descarga eléctrica lo cual provoco un serio dolor a Lincoln mientras sentía que algo le era arrancado de su piel era el Omnitrix que al parecer se resistía a ser separado de Lincoln. Vilgax por otra parte no podía ocultar su emoción después de mucho tiempo obtendría lo que siempre ha buscado.

En ese momento algo atravesó la nave y era otra nave más pequeña de la que salieron 10 sombras que pronto se revelaban que eran Tetrax que estaba al frente con Azmuth en su hombro y las chicas apuntando a Vilgax con sus armas.

- **Así que te uniste a los Plomeros eh Tetrax-** dijo Vilgax reconociendo a Tetrax que a pesar de tener otra armadura lo reconoció muy bien.

- **Error yo siempre fui de los Plomeros solo me infiltre para evitar que los cazadores te entregaran el Omnitrix** \- dijo Tetrax revelando su secreto lo cual enojo a Vilgax pero luego cambio su actitud al recordar algo importante.

- **Pues que mal, porque como puedes ver en cuestión de minutos obtendré lo que me pertenece** \- dijo Vilgax apuntando a Lincoln que aún estaba con la máquina que intenta arrancarle el Omnitrix eso enojo mucho a las chicas que aun más enojadas le comenzaron a disparar los láseres a Vilgax pero estos no le hicieron un rasguño – **Que mal, en el pasado esos juguetes me podrían haber lastimado pero como pueden ver mi fuerza a aumentado y una vez que tome el Omnitrix seré invencible** -

-El Omnitrix no te pertenece Vilgax- dijo Azmuth bajando del hombro de Vilgax y poniéndose frente a Vilgax.

- **Azmuth** \- dijo Vilgax mirando con rabia al creador del Omnitrix.

-A pasado mucho tiempo Vilgax, veo que no te has rendido en querer apoderarte del Omnitrix aun cuando dije que ya tiene a un poseedor más digno que tú, que solo quieres usarlo para conquistar planetas e extinguiendo razas potenciales para el universo- dijo Azmuth sin sospechar que las chicas se acercan sigilosamente hasta su hermano.

- **Yo no aceptare eso jamás** \- Vilgax voltea y ve que las chicas trataban de separar a sus hermano de la máquina – **Psyphon detén a esas niñitas** \- Psyphon iba a atacar a las chicas pero Tetrax lanza una ráfaga de diamante que dejo clavado a Psyphon a la pared, en eso Tetrax le da un golpe en la cara a Vilgax la cual empieza una pelea entre estos 2, en eso las chicas todavía trataban de apagar la maquina o liberar a su hermano que aún estaba sintiendo el terrible dolor.

-Resiste hermanito, apaguen esa condenada máquina- dijo Lori en que las demás aun trataban de apagarla o por lo menos destruirla –Lisa no puedes hacer algo-.

-Esta tecnología es demasiado avanzada hasta para mi conocimiento- dijo Lisa oprimiendo los botones de la maquina tratando de alguna forma apagarla.

-Pues no permitiré que mi hermano siga sintiendo este terrible dolor, Lynn ayúdame a romper esta cosa- dijo Lana en lo que ella y Lynn les daba un golpe a la máquina con una llave inglesa y una patada respectivamente lo cual parece que provoca una especie de sobrecarga a la máquina -¿Nosotras hicimos esto?.

-No solo eso, el Omnitrix se está resistiendo a ser separado de su portador lo cual provoca que la maquina use tanta energía que está provocando una sobrecarga que podría explotar- dijo Psyphon en lo que Vilgax arroja a Tetrax a un lado mientras este lo seguía golpeando en eso se acerca a la máquina y hace a un lado a las chicas para tomat la máquina y empezó a apretar los botones pero después de eso la maquina explota mandando a volar a Lincoln que fue atrapado por sus hermanas y a Vilgax desde el otro lado.

-Lincoln despierta por favor dime que estas bien, miren está despertando- Lincoln abrió los ojos y vio a sus hermanas rodeándolo.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? Y ¿Por qué están usando esos trajes?- pregunto Lincoln confundido de lo que está pasando.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Lucy apareciendo de repente asustando a Lincoln –No lo crearas cuando te la contemos, por cierto creo que esto el tuyo- dijo Lucy dándole la insignia a Lincoln.

-Gracias chicas pero porque me duele el…- decía Lincoln que nota que ya no tiene el Omnitrix en su muñeca –Pero que… el Omnitrix no está- dijo Lincoln levantándose cuando escucho una risa que no era otra que la de Vilgax levantándose con algo de dolor.

- **Finalmente, miren lo que tengo en mis manos** \- dijo Vilgax sujetando el Omnitrix con sus manos comenzando a reírse como loco – **Tanto ciclos estelares he esperado por este día y ahora el poder máximo es todo mío** \- Vilgax se puso el reloj en su brazo lo que provoco que Lincoln gritara.

-¡NOOOO!- Lincoln iba a correr hacia Vilgax pero Azmuth le corta el paso.

-Espera Lincoln todo está bien-

-¿Bien? Vilgax tiene el Omnitrix y me dices que está todo bien- dijo Lincoln enojado pero Azmuth le apunta con su bastón a Vilgax que de pronto vio algo que no espera ver.

- **¿Que sucede?** \- Vilgax comenzó a sentir un dolor en su brazo derecho en lo que el Omnitrix empezaba a sacar chispas lastimando severamente a Vilgax – **¿Que le sucede a este aparato?**.

- ** _Patrón genético incorrecto, la muestra de identidad no corresponde al usuario programado_** \- decía el Omnitrix en lo que el reloj se separó del brazo de Vilgax, en eso Lynn salta y lo atrapa.

-Lynn atrapa, Lynn arroja- dijo Lynn arrojándole el reloj a Lincoln que no duda en ponérselo.

- ** _Patrón genético correcto_** \- dijo el Omnitrix aferrándose al brazo de Lincoln en lo que ve que Vilgax se levanta aunque algo más dañado por la descarga.

- **No entiendo que ha pasado, ¿Por qué el Omnitrix me rechazo y acepto a este patético ser humano?** \- decía Vilgax acercándose muy furioso.

-Yo te puedo responder a esa pregunta cuándo cree el Omnitrix me asegure de crear una medida de seguridad para que cualquiera que no fuera el chico recibiera una leve aunque dolorosa descarga que lo lastime hasta que el Omnitrix se suelte- dijo Azmuth.

-¡Que! Pero ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto Lincoln curioso por lo que dijo Azmuth.

-Porque cuando eras bebé tome un poco de tu ADN como candado entre tú y el Omnitrix- dijo Azmuth lo que provoca más confusión a Lincoln y a las chicas –Suficientes preguntas ahora qué tal si usas el Omnitrix para patear el trasero de Vilgax- dijo Azmuth justo cuando Lincoln iba a hacer otra pregunta en eso Lincoln se pone su traje.

-Bien Vilgax listo para el Round 2- dijo Lincoln en que Vilgax lo intenta golpear pero Lincoln lo esquiva saltando y se pone en su espalda para darle un choque eléctrico con su guante –Ya no eres tan rudo ahora verdad- Vilgax lo toma de su espalda y los arroja –Normalmente no me gustan las sorpresas pero sería un buen momento para que me dieras algo nuevo Omnitrix- Lincoln encendió el Omnitrix que de pronto comenzó a comportarse raro –Ehh Omnitrix ¿estás bien?- de pronto sin previo aviso la forma de Lincoln cambio hasta ser Cannonbolt – **¿Pero qué?** \- de pronto cambio a Wildvine - **¿Qué sucede?** \- luego cambio a Bestia.

-La descarga de energía de la máquina de Vilgax debió afectar al Omnitrix- dijo Azmuth diciendo lo que pasaba justo cuando Bestia cambio a Cuatrobrazos que le dio un buen golpe a Vilgax justo cuando iba a atacarlo.

Psyphon con su único brazo libre toma un botón que activa muchos robots.

-Amo libere a todos los robots que nos quedaban-.

- **Un pequeño precio por la victoria, has que elimine a las molestia excepto al niño yo lo aplastare con mis propias manos** \- dijo Vilgax levantándose en lo que Cuatrobrazos aplasto a varios de ellos.

-Lincoln que esperas, ve a patear el trasero de Vilgax- dijo Lori.

- **Pero ¿y ustedes?** \- pregunto Cuatrobrazos golpeando otro robot.

-Tranquilo literalmente estamos preparados y si te preguntas de donde sacamos estas cosas nos las presto Azmuth- otro Robot iba a atacar a Lori pero Cuatobrazos lo golpea y cuando iba a romper otro de pronto cambia a Insectoide pero su golpe no daña al robot – **Oh no-** rápidamente cambia a Materia Gris que empezó a sobrecargar al robot más grande desde adentro – **Un alíen con inteligencia y un tostador tostado** \- decía Materia Gris que sin previo aviso cambia a Ultra-T tomando la posesión de otro robot justo cuando el que estaba desmantelando exploto – **Más vale que se metan con alguien de su especie** \- Ultra-T fusionado con el robot empezó a disparar a todo lados para destruir a todo robot que este a sus paso, junto a sus hermanas que lo acompañaban con sus láseres mientras Tetrax peleaba contra Vilgax.

Tetrax intentó golpear a Vilgax que pero este lo esquivo y lo agarro de su cabeza y lo puso contra el suelo.

- **Hay 2 cosas que detesto la traición y el engaño, y ahora voy a terminar contigo y la raza Petrosapien como debí hacerlo hace años** \- Vilgax iba a darle el golpe de gracia, pero Ultra-T se des-fusiona del robot y empuja a Vilgax fuera de la nave.

-¡LINCOLN!- gritaron las chicas al ver a su hermano caer al vacío.

Vilgax por su parte cayó rápido al suelo creando un cráter en la montaña, pero Ultra-T uso su cuerpo como planeador para aterrizar lento pero sin previo aviso cambio a Acuático y empezó a caer pero se agarra del risco de la montaña - **Dang it a veces odio este reloj** \- dijo Acuático escalando la montaña la cual llega pero ahora estaba muy deshidratado – **No puedo respirar** \- en eso Vilgax empieza a caminar lentamente hasta él.

Mientras en la nave de Vilgax las chicas terminaron con todos los robots que quedaban.

-Somos geniales o no- dijo Lori en que todas festejaban su triunfo contra los robots, en eso llega Azmuth.

-Para no haber tenido el entrenamiento básico, han demostrado mucho valor a la hora de esta misión- dijo Azmuth felicitando a las chicas.

-Cuando se trata de nuestro hermano haremos lo que sea, además ya somos experta en destruir cosas o no recuerdan como destruimos a Banzilla solo por querer "el punto dulce"- dijo Luna en que todas se ríen al recordar ese momento de su vida.

-Oigan ¿Dónde está Tetrax?- pregunto Luan en que todos vieron llegar a Tetrax desde otro cuarto de la nave.

- **Perdón tuve que ir por algo importante** \- dijo Tetrax con un raro cristal rojo brillante lo cual fascino a las chicas.

-Guau y ese cristal- dijo Leni queriendo tomarlo pero Tetrax lo aparto de su vista.

- **Lo siento pero este cristal es muy importante** \- dijo Tetrax guardando el cristal.

-Deja eso, ese cristal le pertenece al Maestro Vilgax- dijo Psyphon aun atrapado en la pared.

-Bien, mejor nos vamos de este lugar- dijo Lori en lo que vio a Lisa en la cabina de la nave tocando los controles -¿Lisa que haces?-.

-Solo le dejo a nuestro invitado no deseado un "obsequio de despedida"- dijo Lisa alejándose de los controles mientras se reunían con las demás.

Mientras de regreso con nuestro héroe en problemas.

- **Eres un pez muy difícil de pescar** \- Vilgax llegando a donde estaba Acuático que iba a agarrarlo pero afortunadamente Acuático cambia a XLR8 esquivando rápidamente el golpe.

- **Aun puedo luchar** \- XLR8 empieza a correr velozmente en círculos para tratar de confundir y de paso darle uno que otro golpe que no parece dañar mucho a Vilgax pero este golpea el suelo provocando un sismo que hace que XLR8 tropiece y caiga al suelo, Vilgax aprovecha y la un serio golpe en el estómago para luego agarrarlo de la cola y lo arroja cerca de un muro – **Auch va a doler mañana** -.

- **Para ti no habrá mañana-** Vilgax lo tomo del cuello y lo sujeta fuertemente contra el suelo para darle un último golpe pero afortunadamente nuestro héroe cambio a Diamante que con su brazo detuvo el golpe de Vilgax y con el otro arrojo proyectiles que le dan en su cara haciendo que Vilgax lo suelte y le empiece a dar varios golpes con sus puños sin parar para luego tomarlo de la pierna y golpearlo varias veces contra el suelo para luego arrojarlo.

- **Por lo de hace un momento** \- Diamante forma una punta con su brazo y se prepara para atacar pero Vilgax se levanta y detiene su ataque con su brazo pero se notaba su esfuerzo porque ya estaba lastimado, Vilgax da una patada a los pies de Diamante para que se tropiece y caiga al suelo para luego tomarlo de la cabeza y ponerlo contra el suelo y golpearlo varias veces.

- **Tú has sido una molestia para mi durante meses pero lo que más me enfada es que el Omnitrix prefiera a un débil humano a un guerrero conquistador intergaláctico como yo y todo por estúpidas leyendas, pero este será el día en que tú, Lincoln Loud, conozca su fin-** Vilgax le iba a dar el golpe final pero Diamante cambia a Fantasmático y gracias a su intangible cuerpo el puño de Vilgax solo lo atravesó sin que el recibiera el menor daño.

- **Si, a veces amo este reloj** \- Fantasmático desapareció de la escena mientras Vilgax maldecía su suerte pero en eso ve que su nave iba directo en picada contra él, pero entonces noto la nave donde llegaron los demás saliendo de allí al ver esto Vilgax tomo un aparato que tenía un botón que apretó y allí un láser impacto contra la nave donde estaban Tetrax y las chicas.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- pregunto Lori al ver que están cayendo en picada.

- **Le dieron a nuestra nave, tendremos que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia forzoso** \- dijo Tetrax manejando la nave tratando de no chocar mientras iban cayendo.

- **Por favor no cambies todavía** \- dijo Fantasmático flotando mientras veía la nave de Vilgax cayendo sobre la montaña donde estaban él y Vilgax, y otra nave que cae en picada y hay con su ojo ve que hay van sus hermanas, sin esperar un segundo fue para allá lo más rápido que pudo.

Después se puede ver la nave en el suelo algo destrozada por el impacto de aterrizaje.

-¿Todos están bien?- pregunto Azmuth en que las chicas levantaron la mano para decir que aún están bien –Increíble que hayan soportado todo esto.

-Amigo somos Loud hemos soportado cosas peores- dijo Luna en que todos están de acuerdo con lo que dijo, pero su felicidad no duro mucho porque algo se acercaba a ellos.

Unos minutos después llega Fantasmático y ve el interior de la nave y vio que no había nadie.

- **Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa ¿Dónde están?** \- Fantasmático sale y ve algo que lo horrorizo, sus hermanas estaban en una red sujetadas por Vilgax que tenía bajo su pie a un herido Tetrax y con su otra mano tenia sujeto a Azmuth – **¡No!** \- en ese momento Fantasmático cambio a Bestia que dio un fuerte rugido de furia.

- **Elige ¿ellos o tú?** \- le habían dado en su punto débil y sin otra opción Bestia solo se agacho en señal de rendición – **Sabia elección** \- Vilgax suelta a sus rehenes y presiona el botón del Omnitrix haciendo que Lincoln regrese a la normalidad y lo sujeta de su bufanda y lo arrastra para llevárselo de regreso a su nave.

Todos los presentes no podían hacer otra cosa que mirar como Vilgax se llevaba a Lincoln a su nave.

Al entrar a la nave deja Lincoln en el suelo y procede a oprimir el botón de despegue.

-Maestro Vilgax yo…- trataba de hablar Psyphon peo Vilgax lo hiso callar.

- **Te sacare luego Psyphon, ahora debemos dejar este planeta para proseguir con…-** Vilgax no termino de hablar porque vio una cuenta regresiva y luego vio que en su pantalla decía algo que lo enfado demaciado.

-Era lo que quería decirle, esas niñas activaron la cuenta regresiva de autodestrucción de la nave- dijo Psyphon tratando de zafarse de la pared pero era inútil.

- **No, no es posible esos niños, los Loud solo me han causado problemas** \- en eso un montón de escombros, tuberías y otros metales cayeron sobre Vilgax dejándolo atrapado y con todo el daño y golpes que recibió no le iba a serle fácil salir y ahí vio que Lincoln había disparado su laser al techo de la nave para que los escombros cayeran sobre Vilgax.

-Causar problemas es algo de familia- dijo Lincoln acercándose a Vilgax –dime ¿qué se siente que te derrotaran unos niños?- Vilgax iba a contestar pero Lincoln le da un golpe en la cara –Así se siente- en eso le da un golpe en el ojo –Y eso es por lo que le hiciste a mis hermanas- luego le da una patada en su otro ojo –Y eso por si regresas lo cual dudo- en eso Lincoln comenzó a correr para salir de la nave que estaba por pasar la mesosfera –Diría que fue un placer conocerte pero sería una mentira Adiós, Goodbye, Auf Wiedersehen y Aloha- dijo Lincoln saltando del agujero de la nave.

- **¿Qué Aloha no era un saludo?** \- pregunto Vilgax.

-Si pero tengo entendido que también es Adiós y Te amo- dijo Psyphon en lo que Vilgax comienza gritar tan alto en lo que la nave finalmente estallo.

En eso Lincoln que iba cayendo uso el Omnitrix y transformarse en Fuego para volar y aterrizar cerca de donde están todos esperándolo entonces aterriza y crea un pequeño cráter, al ver a sus hermanas regreso de inmediato a la normalidad y quitarse su traje.

-Hola chicas- al decir eso sus hermanas corren a abrazarlo muy fuerte.

-Qué bueno que estés bien hermanito- dijo Lori.

Si, gracias que escapaste antes de que la nave explotara e hiciera BOOM- dijo Lynn –Y ¿qué crees que le paso a ese cabeza de pulpo?.

-No lo sé, yo lo deje bajo muchos escombros y con lo débil que estaba no sé si habrá sobrevivido- decía Lincoln pensando en el destino que le toco a Vilgax.

-He oído que Vilgax ha sobrevivido a cosas peores, no me sorprendería que regresara luego de esto- dijo Azmuth preocupando a Lincoln pero luego cambio eso a una cara de confianza.

-Pues que regrese, pero le prometo que no será fácil la próxima vez.

- **Ese es el espíritu, y me alegra que hayas escapado de la explosión** \- dijo Tetrax poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Lincoln dándole una sonrisa de orgullo

-Sí, o si no esa hubiera sido una despedida explosiva- dijo Luan en que todos se ríen de ese chiste.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y** **sugerencias**


	11. Cuando los monstruos atacan

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Royal Wood y eso significaba una cosa algo que para algunos niños no quisieran hacer pero no tienen otra y eso es: La escuela.

Mientras algunos van en autobuses nuestro héroe tiene una alternativa mejor. Su Tabla 3-21 que Lincoln en su traje usa para volar, sin embargo su traje tenía un pequeño cambio. Su insignia de Plomero estaba en la hebilla de su cinturón.

-Yoohoo! No puedo creer que no quise usar esta cosa desde que me la dieron, ¡Es lo mejor!; oh hola como ven mi insignia esta en mi cinturón, después de lo que paso con Vilgax, Azmuth me conto varias cosas, pero no todas como ¿porque el Omnitrix solo lo puedo usar yo?, después acepte eso de Plomero honorario y la verdad suena genial porque después de lo de ayer, nada será igual- decía Lincoln haciendo unas piruetas en su tabla dejando impresionado a más de uno que lo veía incluso paso cerca del autobús escolar dando un saludo a sus fans –Recuerden niños la educación es importante, incluso si es aburrida y también que siempre estaré cuidando sus espaldas-

-Gracias L-10- decían los niños en el autobús en eso Lincoln nota algo raro en el suelo.

-Qué raro, el pronóstico dijo que sería un día soleado, deberían cambiar a sus conductores- decía Lincoln volando con su tabla sin saber que unas extrañas sombras lo vigilaban en lo que iba a la misma dirección.

- **Vallan, ese chico no debe interferir en nuestros planes** \- dijo la sombra más grande en que las otras sombras iban en la dirección donde se dirigía, la escuela Royal Wood.

* * *

 **Cuando los monstruos atacan**

Lincoln estaba llegando cuando de repente llega el Autobús en que rápidamente todos los chicos –Miren es L-10, me pregunto ¿cómo será debajo de ese casco?- dijo una niña de nombre Christina.

-Mi perro se emocionara cuando le diga que conocí a L-10- dijo un chico de nombre Chandler en que junto los demás chicos van corriendo hacia nuestro héroe para pedirle autógrafos o de paso ¿saber quién es?

-Estas son las desventajas de ser famoso- dijo Lincoln a la audiencia –Es hora de probar la última actualización que hiso Lisa- Lincoln apretó un botón de un brazalete de su brazo derecho y de pronto de hiso invisible y al ver esto todos los niños estuvieron buscándolo por todas partes sin saber que nuestro héroe no se ha movido de ahí –Y lo mejor de esto es que también soy tan silencioso que aunque gritara no me oirían, pero solo puedo estar así por un mínimo de 5 minutos porque luego este traje se sobrecalienta así que mejor aprovecho de entrar y quitarme este…- el efecto invisible se terminó –Dang it no debí distraerme hablando con ustedes- Lincoln entro lo más rápido a la escuela siendo perseguido por sus admiradores pero al entrar los Profesores lo vieron y empezaron a correr tras el –Los profesores me admiran también, eso es algo espelúznate ¿no creen?- Lincoln ahora es perseguido por los niños y los maestros hasta que llega a la oficina del conserje antes de que sus fans lo vieran entrar –Fiu, la próxima mejor camino a la escuela sin mi traje como lo hago siempre- Lincoln se quita su traje y sale del armario del conserje solo para chocar con Chandler.

-Quítate Loud, estamos siguiendo a una celebridad y para mi eres un desconocido- dijo el chico siguiendo su camino.

-Y así quiero seguir siendo, las ventajas de tener una identidad secreta- Lincoln entonces prosigue a ver la hora que marco las 8:00 am lo que significa que ya es hora de entrar a clases –Bueno es hora de la clase, sé que es necesario pero no puedo evitarme aburrirme por esto-.

Pasaron las horas y ya era hora del almuerzo y Lincoln salió al patio porque le prometió a Ronnie Anne que almorzarían juntos en el patio.

-Hey Ron An- saludo Lincoln.

-Hey Linc L- dijo Ronnie Anne confundiendo a Lincoln ya que normalmente lo llamaba Lame-O que al principio así se refería a él cuándo lo molestaba -¿Qué? No podía llamarte Lame-O para siempre, además me llamas Ron An, así que decidí hacer lo mismo y te gusta.

-Si dijo que si, no me golpearas- dijo Lincoln.

-Solo siéntate- dijo Ronnie invitando a Lincoln a sentarse en lo que ambos empiezan a comer de su comida.

-¿Quieres la mitad de mi sándwich?- dijo Lincoln ofreciendo la mitad de su almuerzo a su chica pero...

-Que bien gracias- dijo Clyde que al parecer se auto-invito y se comió la mitad del sándwich de Lincoln.

-¿Clyde? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- dijeron Lincoln y Ronnie curiosos y algo enojados de porque Clyde estaba aquí.

-Bueno vi que Lincoln iba al patio y pensé que como su mejor amigo y futuro compañero contra el crimen tenía que estar con él en todo momento- dijo Clyde con bastante ánimo, mientras Lincoln y Ronnie se miraban con incredulidad regresando sus miradas a Clyde.

-Clyde dulce e inocente Clyde, primero esto es algo entre Ronnie y yo solos, segundo esa mitad que te comiste era para ella-

-La mantequilla de maní y Chucrut suena raro pero tengo que admitir que te acostumbras al sabor- dijo Ronnie Anne que ya había comido la rara combinación de ingredientes de la comida de Lincoln.

-Y tercero y por milésima vez, no serás mi ayudante porque….- Lincoln no termino porque su insignia vibraba lo mismo hacia su Omnitrix –Problemas, ¿ahora?-.

-Oye Lincoln soy el único que noto que el cielo se puso de un tenebroso color morado- dijo Clyde en que Lincoln vio que efectivamente el cielo se puso de color morado y luego vio que desde el fondo del patio llegaban sus compañeros de escuela corriendo muy asustado de algo o alguien, entonces uno de los chicos se detiene frente a Lincoln.

-Que hacen todos ahí sentados tenemos que salir de aquí, hay un Hombre-Lobo en la escuela y nos va a comer- dijo Llantas Ponchada; uno de los amigos de Lincoln que huyo asustado.

-¿Hombre-Lobo, la criatura mitológica de la que Lucy siempre me cuenta esas ridículas historias?- decía Lincoln sin creer lo que escucho.

-Ridículas talvez- dijo Lucy llegando de repente asuntado a Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Clyde –Pero mitológicas si lo creía hasta que lo escuche, quizás entonces haya un vampiro, suspiro, mis deseos se hacen realidad-.

-Lincoln tienes que ponerle un cascabel a Lucy- dijo Ronnie Anne haciendo una sugerencia con respecto a Lucy que parece que puede tele-transportarse a donde sea que estén sus hermanos.

-Lo sé un día me matara de un infarto- dijo Lincoln hasta que recordó de que hablaban –Pero no me creeré algo como los Hombres-Lobo hasta verlo con mis propios ojos- sin embargo detrás de Lincoln llego una espeluznante criatura que Lincoln al voltear con podía creerlo.

Era bastante grande con un pelaje de color azul oscuro y negro, ojos morados y garras muy afiladas que parecen que son capaces de cortar lo que sea para luego dar un poderoso aullido.

-Ba, ba, ba, ba- decían todos menos Lucy que no pidan creer lo que veían, en eso Lucy se acercó al lobo para verlo más de cerca.

-Disculpe ¿sabe dónde están los vampiros?- pregunto Lucy que sin responder la pregunta el lobo decide atacarla con su garra pero Lincoln se puso su traje y toma a Lucy antes de que el lobo la despedace con su garras.

-Lucy ¿Estás loca? Crees que ese monstruo te respondería a una tonta pregunta como esa, tuviste suerte que te saque de ahí antes de que…- Lincoln se fijó que el lobo ya no estaba -¿Dónde está ese perro?- Clyde y Ronnie apuntaron a un enorme hueco en forma de lobo bípedo en la pared de la escuela- Genial, ahora nuestros compañeros están en problemas, y es mi deber detenerlo-.

-Cuidado hermano, si un Hombre-Lobo te muerde tú te volverás un Hombre-Lobo a la luz de la luna llena- dijo Lucy lo cual todo notan un pequeño detalle.

-Si es por la luna llena porque aún se ve el sol aun con este oscuro cielo- Lucy volta y ve que a pesar de tenebroso y oscuro cielo se puede notar un poco el sol pero era menos brillante que lo de costumbre.

-Buen punto, tiene que haber una respuesta por aquí- decía Lucy revisando un libro sobre monstruos mitológicos y rarezas.

-Bien mientras tú haces eso, yo detendré a Firulais antes de que veamos una montaña de destrozo, ustedes se quedan aquí o vallan a un sitio seguro- dijo Lincoln en que enciende sus botas anti-gravedad para volar con dirección a donde estaba el lobo.

Dentro de la escuela el lobo estaba haciendo varios destrozos por todas partes desde romper casilleros, despedazar aulas con todo lo que había hay, y arañar las paredes con suerte ningún alumno y profesor no salió herido, el lobo vio a un montón de niños que iba a atacarlos con sus filosas garras y por impulso de mido todos corrieron pero uno de ellas, Christina se cayó pero antes de que el lobo la alcanzara, Lincoln la atrapo y la dejo cerca de la salida.

-L-10 gracias, gracias- Christina la abraza el cual Lincoln no evito sonrojarse.

-La chica que me gustaba me está abrazando no puedo evitar sentirme… bueno pero ya tengo a alguien especial a quien le gusto y a mí me gusta y si algo me enseñaron las chicas, es no engañar a tu novia, además me golpeara tan fuerte que mis nietos dirán Auch- dijo Lincoln a la audiencia para luego hacer que Christina la suelte –No fue nada señorita ahora vallase para que le enseñe a este perro nuevos trucos- dijo Lincoln en que Cristina junto a otros estudiantes y profesores salían de la escuela mientras el lobo llegaba a donde estaba Lincoln pero entonces… -Espera- dijo Lincoln en lo que el lobo se detiene, entonces el abre una puerta donde estaba Chandler asustado pero al ver a L-10 se tranquilizó.

-L-10 sabias que vendría a salvarme, me das tú autógrafo- dijo Chandler pero al ver al lobo gruñendo se asustó poniéndose detrás de Lincoln –Por favor L-10 sálvame.

-Tranquilo ciudadano solo tienes que salir de aquí y yo le daré su vacuna a este perro- dijo Lincoln chocando sus puños mientras Chandler sale asustado –Espero que estés listo perrito-.

El lobo iba a atacarlo con sus garras pero Lincoln las esquiva para luego tomar su cola y volar con sus botas hasta llegar al gimnasio y lanzarlo hasta al lugar para aprovechar que hay más espacio para luchar.

-No suelo golpear a los animales, excepto los de Animo pero contigo será una…- Lincoln sintió que algo lo sujeto de su brazo para luego ser lanzado estrellándose con la red de softball –Es un gol ¿pero de quién?- Lincoln vio allí algo que lo dejo sin palabras.

Su cuerpo estaba constituido por vendas, con una especie de diadema egipcia en su cabeza al igual que el lobo tenia ojos morados además debajo de sus vendas se pueden ver un brillo morado de su interior.

-Primero un hombre-lobo y ahora una momia ya no estamos en Halloween o en algo para que estos fenómenos aparezcan de la nada- en eso Lincoln enciende su Omnitrix –Bien señor papel higiénico espero que te guste el calor- sin embargo en lugar de Fuego el Omnitrix lo cambio a XLR8 – **XLR8 ¿esta cosa debe seguir rota?** \- el lobo iba atacar pero XLR8 lo esquiva con una gran velocidad para darle un golpe al lobo en el mismo segundo lo que lo hiso chocar al lobo con los asiento del gimnasio – **A este perro no le enseñaron a sentarse** \- en eso momento la momia toma con sus vendas el pie de XLR8 para luego golpearlo contra la pared y proceder a apretarlo con fuerza – **Es… muy… fuerte… tengo… que…. liberar…me** \- entonces XLR8 vio que sus garras estaban libres y a una increíble velocidad corto las vendas liberándose en eso toma un extremo de las vendas de la momia y empieza a correr en círculos por todo el gimnasio jalando las vendas, la momia se sujetaba de un poste pero se dio cuenta de que empezaba a deshacerse hasta que en cuestión de segundos solo quedo su diadema y su delantal egipcio – **Las momias no son tan rudas si le quitas sus vendas** \- pero entonces las vendas que tenía en la mano empezaron a moverse y junto a las que estaban esparcido por el gimnasio se dirigían a la diadema y empezaron a rearmarse en la momia que soltó un silencioso rugido. – **Eso no me lo esperaba** \- en eso el lobo se puso encima de él chocando con un canasto de pelotas, el lobo le gruñía ferozmente, pero XLR8 toma una pelota de béisbol con su cola y se la enseña al lobo mientras silba; por alguna razón el lobo se comportaba ahora como un perro esperando su juguete entonces XLR8 lanzo la pelota hacia la momia que lo atrapa provocando que el lobo atacara a la momia para quitarle la pelota provocando que ambos quedaran enredados – **Jajaja que mal perrito ahora estas enredado, y ahora ¿qué pueden hacer ustedes así?** \- la momia le da una señal al lobo en lo que el usa sus garras para despedazar las vendas lo cual dejo sin palabras a XLR8 – **Oye detente Pluto no vez que estas dañando a tu amo** \- sin embargo la momia se regenero rápidamente y ahora estaba como nuevo – **Esto podría ponerse peor** \- en ese momento el tiempo se agotó y XLR8 se des-transformo en Lincoln –Yo y mi bocota- el lobo intento morderlo y Lincoln intento cubrirse pero en ese momento el lobo muerde el Omnitrix y por lo que parece intenta quitárselo –Oye deja mi reloj no ve que lo llenaras de baba, además creo que tienes rabia- de pronto el Omnitrix suelta una descarga que hace que el lobo salga volando y entonces el núcleo del Omnitrix gira y brilla de un color amarillo lo cual duro unos segundos hasta que.

- **ADN no catalogado ha sido adquirido** \- en ese momento el Omnitrix muestra un holograma parecido al lobo – **Especie: Loboan; Planeta de origen: Luna Lobo** lo cual dejo impresionado a Lincoln.

-¿Que? Creí que solo podías recolectar ADN alienígena, y la humana no es la excepción a menos que…- Lincoln lo medito un segundo hasta que –Ustedes no son monstruos de verdad ustedes son Alienígenas.

-Brillante deducción niño pero eso no te salvara- Lincoln dio la vuelta para ver quien dijo eso y allí vio a un hombre de al parecer no más de 40 años bastante robusto y con una prominente barbilla y además vestido con una bata de laboratorio.

-Quien eres tú y que tienes que ver con esos monstruos, bueno monstruos alienígenos o no es así, como debo referirme a ellos entonces-

-Mi nombre es Viktor y estos 2 que están ahí son mis colegas para ayudarme en el plan y resurrección de mi amo- dijo Viktor con una malévola sonrisa.

-Y se puede saber ¿Quién es tu amo?- pregunto Lincoln con bastante curiosidad.

-Muy pronto lo conocerás aunque técnicamente ya lo conoces, solo que aún no lo sabes- decía Viktor apuntando sigilosamente el Omnitrix

-Me pueden decir ¿de qué habla este loco?- Lincoln le pregunto a los Monstruos en lo que la momia lo agarra a Lincoln con sus vendas atrapándolo –Mejor me pruebo mi nueva forma a ver si te gusta "su majestad"- Lincoln intento a ascender el Omnitrix pero la momia enredo sus vendas en el reloj sin saber que eso hará que de su ADN entre al reloj –Talvez no debiste hacer eso- el Omnitrix volvió a brillar de un color amarillo debido al escaneo del ADN al terminar dio un choque de energía que hiso retroceder a los monstruos y liberar a Lincoln –Aunque te equivoques al momento de querer transformarme igual te quiero Omnitrix-.

- **ADN no catalogado ha sido adquirido. Especie: Thep Khufans; Planeta de origen: Anur Khufos** \- dijo el Omnitrix mostrando el holograma de la momia.

-Genial con este son 2, cual probare primero- decía Lincoln viendo si transformarse en el lobo o la momia, Viktor al ver esto dijo.

-Que esperan inútiles elimínenlo y quítenle el artefacto- dijo Viktor enojado en lo que los monstruos atacaron pero Lincoln lo esquiva dando un gran salto en cámara lenta, en eso oprime el Omnitrix y empieza a cambiar y aterrizando detrás de los monstruos.

Era igual que el lobo solo que era un gris azulado y ojos verdes, tiene un traje verde con dos correas en el pecho, dos muñequeras verdes y un cinturón blanco y además de un collar vede en el cuello con el Omnitrix en el al terminar de transformase soltó un potente aullido.

- **Genial, me siento fuerte, libre y veo en blanco y negro y mejor me resisto a la idea de ir al baño en donde se me antoje. Hmmm como debería llamar a este chico** \- pensaba Lincoln en lo que el lobo lo iba atacar con sus garras pero Lincoln lo esquiva con una increíble agilidad aterrizando sobre el canasto de Basquetbol, pero el lobo no se rinde y su hocico se abre en 4 aletas y suelta un aullido ultra-sónico que Lincoln esquiva aterrizando donde estaba antes aunque se cubría los oídos debido a su sensible oído el sonido del aullido lo lastimo – **Auch ese sonido fue terrible, pero ese ataque fue brutal, eso significa que yo también podre usar eso** \- decía Lincoln hasta que se le ocurrió algo – **Un momento ataque y yo soy un lobo, creo que llamare a este chico Blitzwolfer** -.

-¿Blitzwolfer? El peor nombre que he escuchado- dijo Viktor mostrando disgusto por el nombre lo cual desanimo a Blitzwolfer.

- **Todos se creen críticos, pero ahora lo importante** \- Blitzwolfer se puso en frente de los monstruos y soltó un fuerte aullido sónico que mando a volar a los monstruos aunque al lobo lo lastimo más debido a su sensible oído.

-Eres bueno en usar esos poderes niño- dijo Viktor algo impresionado por lo que hiso Blitzwolfer a sus colegas.

-Sí y ahora es tu turno- Blitzwolfer salta para atacar a Viktor pero el lobo lo embistió antes de que llegara a él y ahora ambos empezaban a pelear "como perros" a garras y mordidas pero luego Blitzwolfer le da una patada con su pata mandándolo a volar estrellándose con otro canasto de pelotas pero luego la momia lo toma de su pata y lo lanzo contra la pared tan fuerte que lo rompe y sale al patio trasero de la escuela.

La momia intento agarrarlo de nuevo pero Blitzwolfer lo agarra de sus vendas y empieza a girar y girar y lanzar bien alto a la momia y usa su aullido sónico para mandarlo a volar tan lejos hasta quedar atorado en las ramas de un árbol con dificultades de salir.

Mientras el lobo empezó a pelear contra Blitzwolfer sujetándose de las manos tratando de empujarse el uno al otro lo que parecía que ambos tenían la misma fuerza ya que ninguno retrocede aun, el lobo intento atacarlo con su aullido pero Bltzwolfer soltó al lobo y da una patada a las patas del lobo haciendo tropezar y lanzando su aullido sónico hacia el cielo, el lobo se levantó pero Blitzwolfer le da una serie de golpes con sus garras y algunas patadas en su cara para proseguir a tomar la cola del lobo y lanzarlo muy lejos hasta estrellarse con un poste metálico que por el impacto se rompe y golpea la cabeza del lobo noqueándolo, después de eso Blitwolfer voltea y ve a Viktor aplaudiendo sarcásticamente.

-Te felicito niño, pero te aseguro que eso no te salvara de lo que planeamos- decía Viktor colocando sus manos atrás de su espalda.

- **No sé qué planeas pero sé que no será nada bueno** \- Blitzwolfer iba corriendo a atacar a Viktor pero el tiempo de la transformación se le termino pero aun así iba directo a atacar a Viktor pero él le da un golpe con su brazo a Lincoln mandando a volar a un lado chocando contra un árbol –Auch, que bueno que traía un casco- dijo Lincoln que caía al suelo de cabeza pero inmediatamente se levanta.

-Por ahora lo dejaremos aquí pero te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver- Viktor saca de su bata una especie de control remoto el cual prosigue a apretar un botón y el junto con el lobo y la momia son tele-transportados a alguna parte justo en ese momento misteriosamente el cielo volvió a tener su brillante color azul.

-¿Quién era ese tipo?- se preguntaba Lincoln entrando al gimnasio pero luego escucho un ruido que provenía del armario del gimnasio, Lincoln procedió a abrir la puerta y ahí vio a Ronnie Anne, Clyde y Lucy atados y amordazados con vendas –Chicos ¿Qué les paso? y ¿Cómo llegaron ahí?- pregunto Lincoln mientras los desataba.

-Pues Clyde iba a "ayudarte" intentamos detenerlo pero un extraño señor apareció y nos noqueo con quien sabe qué y cuándo despertamos estábamos en el armario- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Lincoln miro a Clyde con una mirada de decepción.

-Clyde, dulce e inocente Clyde, ¿en qué pensabas?- decía Lincoln agarrando de la camisa a su amigo y lamentándose de la actitud de este.

-¿Creí que te podía ayudar? Si te demostraba que podía defenderme y entonces en algún momento el destino me dé súper-poderes como a ti y entonces seriamos un dúo contra el crimen- decía Clyde hasta que Lincoln tomo una foto de su hermana Lori y la puso en frente de Clyde –Alerta, Alerta, abortar misión, circuitos sobrecargados- Clyde se desmalla.

-Y él quiere luchar contra el crimen- decía Ronnie Anne con algo de sarcasmo.

-Y dime ¿derrotaste al hombre-lobo?- pregunto Lucy en lo que Lincoln procedió a contar lo sucedió.

-Bueno en realidad no solo era ese lobo, también había una momia- eso dejo boquiabierto a todos- y lo más impresionante es que no eran un hombre-lobo ni una momia egipcia, en realidad eran alienígenas y lo sé porque mi reloj tomo una muestra de su ADN y ahora puedo transformarme en esos monstruos, debieron verme cuando me convertí en el lobo fue genial-

-Entonces no era un verdadero hombre-lobo, mi mundo se derrumba- decía Lucy poniéndose muy triste lo cual Lincoln no ignoro.

-Ah tranquila Lucy dijo si me enfrente a un hechicero y a un espectro del inframundo es obvio que veremos a un verdadero hombre-lobo y quizás a un vampiro- eso provoco una ligera sonrisa en Lucy lo cual hiso no perder la esperanza.

-Eres un gran hermano Linc, por eso te quiero- dijo Ronnie dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lincoln en cual no evito sonrojarse en eso todos escuchan un ruido.

- _¿Lincoln? ¿Lucy? ¿Dónde están?_ \- todos reconocieron es voz era el padre de Lincoln y Lucy, Lincoln rápidamente se quita su traje y le grita a su padre que estaban en el gimnasio –Chicos que paso aquí y donde estaban- pregunto Lynn sr. Por el desastre ocurrido pero cuando Lincoln iba a contestar pero Ronnie Anne se adelantó.

-L-10 nos puso en el armario, estábamos muy lejos de la salida así que nos puso en el lugar más seguro de este lugar mientras peleaba con los monstruos- dijo Ronnie guiñándole a Lincoln.

-Qué bueno que nos le paso nada, siempre podemos contar con L-10 para que nos salve el pellejo, como quisiera saber quién es para darle las gracias- dijo Lynn sr. Pensando en nuestro héroe.

-Créeme papá creo que él ya sabe que estas agradecido con el- dijo Lincoln diciendo indirectamente que él sabe que le está agradeciéndole a él.

-Tienes razón hijo, ahora vámonos de aquí que tu madre y el resto de tus hermanas están allí al igual que los padres de tu novia y Clyde que parece que otra vez pensó en Lori ¿verdad?- dijo Lynn sr. Llevando a los cuatro afuera donde estaban todos sus compañeros y los padres que fueron a recogerlos incluyendo a los padres de Clyde y los padres de Ronnie Anne que estaban junto a Bobby.

-Bien chicos con suerte la escuela no recibió daños tan considerables, pero hasta que la arreglen estará cerrada hasta nuevo aviso, disfruten su tiempo libre- dijo el director de la escuela en que los niños celebraron esto y se fueron a casa.

En la camioneta familiar, Lincoln se quedaba pensando en lo que paso sobre lo que dijo Viktor para quien trabajaba y dijo que Lincoln ya conocía a su jefe, el problema es que no sabía a quién se refería y quien podría ser.

En la noche Lincoln procedió a irse a dormir.

-Valla día, me enfrente a un lobo y a una momia que resultaron alienígena, pero gracias a eso ahora tengo 2 nuevas transformaciones- dijo Lincoln enseñando los hologramas del Blitzwolfer y la momia –Me pregunto qué nombre debería ponerle a este, bueno ya veré la use pero por ahora a dormir- dijo Lincoln metiéndose a su cama.

En el parque Lincoln estaba con sus hermanas mientras todas estaban en diferentes actividades, Lori hablando con Bobby en su teléfono, Leni dibujando su futura línea de ropa, Luna tocando su guitarra mientras está sentada en un árbol junto a Lucy que escribía su próximo poema, Lola volaba una cometa junto con Lily y Lisa le ayudaba con el nivel del viento y Lincoln junto al resto de sus hermanas jugaban con un frisby, entonces Lincoln escucha a alguien pedir ayuda y vio a un niño atorado en un árbol llorando porque no puede bajar entonces Lincoln decide transformarse en Bestia para escalar el árbol.

- **Tranquilo niño yo te voy a ayudar** \- decía Bestia llegando a donde estaba el niño.

-¿Yo? No quiero ayuda- decía el niño pero – **Quiero salir** \- el rostro del niño cambio a una cara bastante aterradora pero eso no era lo raro de pronto toda la zona literalmente se rompió a pedazo mostrando absolutamente nada además el árbol en donde estaba Bestia se volvió una gigante mano que atrapo a Bestia para mostrar al dueño de la mano. Era de una versión gigante de Fantasmático que luego de eso de su otra mano empezó a salir una afiladas garras y se empezó a quitar la piel revelando un cráneo que esta al revés y con solo un ojo lo cual asusto demasiado a nuestro héroe que intento liberarse del agarre de Fantasmático – **Tu no pues hacer nada, ahora eres mío** \- Fantasmático metió a Bestia en su boca y parece que cae al vacío hasta perderse para siempre.

-¡Ahh!- grito Lincoln que al parecer todo era una pesadilla, entonces decide ir al baño para lavarse la cara después de haber sudado del miedo por esa pesadilla –Que habrá sido eso, fue diferente a lo de Vilgax, solo que… lo que sea mañana veré eso por ahora es mejor dormir un poco…- Lincoln abrió la puerta el baño y hay vio a sus hermanas que estaban apoyados de la puerta del baño, sin embargo a Lincoln le importo poco –No preguntare, por ahora me iré a dormir buenas noches chicas- dijo Lincoln cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

-Buenas noches Linky- dijeron las chicas aun tiradas en el piso-

-¡Niñas regresen a dormir!- grito el padre de las niñas ordenando que sus hijas volvieran a la cama mientras en el cuarto de Lincoln, nuestro héroe volvió a dormir tranquilo pero sin saber que su sombra formo una sombra familiar y lo último que se escucho fue una risa siniestra y unas últimas palabras.

- ** _Nos veremos pronto chico-_**

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	12. Un enemigo inesperado

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

-La ciudad de Salta… digo Royal Wood- decía un narrador cuando se escucha una explosión -se encuentra en peligro- en ese momento por toda la ciudad habían un montón de robots que disparaban por todos lados y diciendo

- **Destruir la carne y lo hecho por la carne, esta dimensión debe ser esterilizada** -

En ese momento nuestro héroe observaba desde un edificio.

-Por si se preguntan ¿qué está pasando aquí? Déjenme responder. El robot grandote de allá es Computrón el líder de los robots de la Dimensión 12, una dimensión paralela donde el tiempo no pasa y además es dominada por las máquina que han destruido todo lo orgánico de su mundo- dijo Lincoln apuntando al líder y explicando de donde vienen y porque destruyen todo lo que ven –Y ¿Por qué están aquí? Pues miren la respuesta- dijo Lincoln apuntando a un chico atado a un poste tenía un traje tipo armadura de color naranja, con un visor transparente de color amarillo con el rostro descubierto –Recuerdan a Rick, salió del reformatorio por "buen comportamiento", y decidió ser un "héroe" y que hace para demostrarlo, abre un portal de otra dimensión y libera robots asesino que este idiota creyó vencer portando una armadura.

-Yo tenía todo bajo control, lo tenía todo planeado, liberaba discretamente a los robots y con mi control remoto especial podía controlarlos y hacia parecer que los vencía y yo sería el nuevo héroe de la ciudad y tu quedarías en el pasado, yo el Chico IQ- dijo Rick imaginándose lo que hubiera pasado si su plan triunfaba incluyendo que cierta chica lo amara.

-Pero Computrón se te adelanto rompiendo tu juguete para que luego yo te sacara y ahora encontrar una forma de destruirlos y devolverlos al lugar de donde salieron y por cierto ¿Chico IQ enserio?- dijo Lincoln pensando un plan y quejándose del nombre que eligió Rick.

-Si es súper bonito- dijo Rick defendiendo su nombre de "héroe".

-Más bien súper tonto, siendo tan listo como dices no pudiste elegir algo como Mega-mente, Chico interrogante o Poder cerebral- dijo Lincoln proponiendo nombres mejores.

-Oye ese si me gusta, creo me la quedare- dijo Rick "robando" el nombre para su identidad.

-No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, debo detener esta invasión entre dimensiones- Lincoln salto del edificio dejando solo a Rick.

-Al menos podrías desatarme, tengo que ir al baño- grito Rick pero nuestro héroe llego a la escena poniéndose frente a los robots.

-Miren es L-10 y se transformara en unos de sus alienígenas, transfórmate en "Manos fuertes"- dijo uno de los ciudadanos.

-¿Quién?- dijo Lincoln confundiéndose con el nombre, mientras otros les decían que se convierta en otro diciendo nombres como: "Hombre calor", "Cristal", "Chico insecto" entre otros –Tengo que conseguirme un representante- en eso Lincoln decide transformarse en Ultra-T pero en lugar de Ultra-T salió otra cosa.

Tiene la piel verde con seis brotes como crecimientos en la parte posterior de su cabeza, una mancha de color verde oscuro de piel en la cabeza, piel de color verde claro en su cara, cuello y vientre y dientes torcidos. Lleva un traje negro de frente abierto con mangas blancas y bandas blancas alrededor de sus piernas y relleno blanco bajo los pies de tres dedos y el Omnitrix está en medio de su estómago.

- **Genial un nuevo alienígena, pero ¿Qué se supone que hace?** \- uno de los robots disparo una ráfaga al nuevo alíen de Lincoln pero este se tragó la energía como si fuera comida haciendo que su estómago brille – **Oye eso fue delicioso** \- pero entonces Lincoln empezó a sentir algo pero no era que estuviera mal sino que sintió que tenía que escupir y paso; expulso de su boca una extraña sustancia verde brillante que explota al contacto con el robot destrozando la mayor parte del robot – **Genial, eso te enseñara a no meterte con uh… ¡Upchuck!** \- dijo Upchuck que de su boca salen cuatro lenguas que se pegan a la cabeza de otro robot, cuando Upchuck intento retraer sus lenguas la fuerza de empuje hace que arranque la cabeza del robot comiéndolo – **Como veo este chico puede comer lo que sea, JAJA Ya tengo el poder** \- dijo Upchuck aterrizando sobre el cuerpo del robot ya sin cabeza.

-Buen trabajo Vomitón- dijo un chico animando a Upchuck junto con otros presentes poniéndole otro nombre.

- **Oigan acabo de decir que… Agh olvídenlo** \- Upchuck tomo el núcleo de energía del robot que le arranco la cabeza lo que provoco que el vómito de Upchuck fuera más poderoso destruyendo a 3 robots y en eso procedió a comer los restos de los robots – **Solo me quedan 3 y uno de ellos es Computrón** \- los robots intentaron huir sabiendo que Upchuck los comerían pero eso no detendría a Upchuck ya que él podría estirar sus lenguas a largas distancias tomando a uno de los robots y comiéndoselo de un gran bocado para luego escupir una enorme bola de baba que impacta con el otro robots destruyéndolo con una explosión – **Bien Computrón regresa a tu dimensión ahora mismo o quieres unirte al resto de tus amigos-** dijo Upchuck apuntando a su estómago en eso sin otra opción Computrón toma de una especie de control y habré un portal a la dimensión 12 pero antes de que entrara completamente Upchuck toma con su lengua el control que uso Computrón y aprieta el botón y cierra el portal – **Así que esto usaste para abrir el portal eh Rick** \- Upchuck se comió el control para que Computrón y sus robots no regresaran, en ese momento el tiempo de la transformación se termina y regresa a ser Lincoln para luego irse de allí mientras todos los presentes gritaban "Viva L-10" enfadando mucho a Rick.

* * *

 **Un oponente inesperado**

En la escuela luego de ser reparada los niños hacían sus actividades regulares pero habrían algunos cambios y eso sería cambio de grupos; todos los niños vieron en que grupo y salón les tocaba, Lincoln y Clyde buscaron sus nombres y como si la suerte estuviera a su favor ambos aún siguen juntos en el mismo grupo lo cual ambos se dan los 5, pero Lincoln curioso siguió viendo la lista de su grupo y se alegró de que Ronnie Anne este en el mismo grupo además de varios de sus amigos pero también vio que habían más nombres, la chica que antes le gustaba, Cristina; el chico que una vez lo uso, Chandler y lo peor Rick Dolar.

-Genial, súper genial uno de mis peores enemigos estará en el mismo grupo con nosotros, mi día puede empeorar- alguien le toca el hombro a Lincoln y el volteo y vio a un chico bastante robusto, pelirrojo y una camisa a cuadros de verde y negro –Bien yo pregunte, te veo en el aula Clyde- Lincoln comenzó a correr para ser perseguido por su reciente agresor –Ya se lo que me dirán "Lincoln has enfrentado a alienígenas, robots asesinos, locos dementes y súper villanos, pero huyes de un simple bravucón", aunque ahora que me acuerdo Lincoln se detuvo y el bravucón le intento golpear pero Lincoln con todas las peleas que tuvo más el entrenamiento de Lynn sus reflejos fueron mejorados pudiendo esquivar con facilidad los golpes del bravucón, todos los niños que estaban presentes veían como Lincoln Loud esquivaba con facilidad los golpes del bravucón para luego quedar cansado mientras Lincoln aún estaba bien y sin ningún rasguño –Lo siento viejo, quizás la próxima, pero aunque me hubieras golpeado créeme que sufrirías el castigo de mis hermanas sobre todo de Lynn el ultimo bravucón que me golpeo quedo tan traumado que no se metió conmigo de nuevo por miedo a que ella lo vuelva a golpear- Lincoln decidió retirarse de allí pero el bravucón aun queriendo golpearlo fue tras el para agarrarlo pero él fue agarrado por Ronnie Anne.

-¿Que le ibas a hacer a Lincoln?- el bravucón al verla intento huir pero no pudo, Ronnie Anne era la niña más dura de la escuela, pero no por bravucona ya que al único que molestaba era a Lincoln ya que lo hacía para llamar su atención, sino porque era fuerte y valiente y toda una atleta como Lynn claro sin tanta exageración –Todos saben que Lincoln es mi novio, se meten con él y recibirán un castigo.

-La ventaja de tener a la más dura de la escuela como novia, alejas a los bravucones, excepto a los que deben ser tan valientes o muy tontos para intentarlo- decía Lincoln a la audiencia mientras el bravucón se iba de allí después de recibir un calzón chino en ese momento suena la campana y todos decidieron ir a sus clases aunque para algunos significa y a un nuevo salón después del cambio de grupos.

En el salón de Lincoln la profesora seguía siendo la Sra. Johnson que les dio una clase de Historia que solo pocos trataban de prestar atención, hasta que al fin llego el recreo y al salir vieron con asombro que en medio del patio había una estatua gigante de alguien conocido.

-Una estatua de m… digo de L-10- decía Lincoln asombrado de la estatua que estaba en medio del patio de juegos.

-Así es, un tributo al valiente héroe que nos salvó de ese malvado hombre-lobo y ningún estudiante resulto herido, además de ese mural que hicieron los de primero- decía el director que efectivamente los niños más jóvenes en lo que se incluían Lola y Lana pintaban en la pared un dibujo de L-10 con alguno de sus alienígenas.

-Hola Lincoln- dijeron las gemelas saludando a su hermano que el devuelve el saludo, en eso todos los niños decidieron continuar la hora del recreo mientras Lincoln y Ronnie veían con curiosidad la estatua.

-Debo admitir que me ciento alagado pero no sé si lo merezco, ya que técnicamente no los vencí, claro noquee a ese lobo y a la momia lo deje atorado en un árbol pero ellos y su jefe escaparon- decía Lincoln recordando lo que paso hace una semana.

-Lincoln talvez creas que no hiciste mucho pero si no hubieras detenido a ese enorme perro quien sabe quién hubiera salido lastimado, como vez todos nuestros compañeros están aquí sanos y salvo gracias a ti- decía Ronnie animando a su novio lo cual parecía haber funcionado.

-Gracias Ronnie, además de mis hermanas tu sabes cómo animarme- dijo Lincoln en lo que ambos se acercaban lentamente como si fueran a besar pero… una pelota golpeo a Lincoln.

-Lo siento Lincoln- dijo una voz a lo lejos.

-Tranquilo, no me dolió- dijo Lincoln en el suelo levantando el pulgar.

Más tarde en el centro comercial, Fistrick y sus seguidores estaban robando todo lo que podían.

-Sigan así roben y roben hasta más no poder- decía Fistrick sintiendo orgullo de lo que pasaba en el lugar.

-Pero jefe que pasa si la policía o L-10 llegan- decía uno de los secuaces de Fistrick con una bolsa llena de dinero.

-Ja yo lo pensaría 2 veces antes de entrar porque antes de entrar coloque una pequeña pero poderosa bomba que hará volar este lugar en miles de pedazos.

-Se ve que tú eres el que no piensa 2 veces las cosas- dijo Lincoln con su identidad de L-10 ya en la escena.

-Oh hermano no debiste haber colocado un pie en este lugar- Fistrick apretó el botón de un control pero nada pasaba –¿Que paso con mi bomba?-.

-En serio crees que soy tan descuidado para entrar a este lugar sin tener un plan- dijo Lincoln sosteniendo un cartucho de TNT con un dispositivo explosivo con algunos cables rotos y cortados para luego tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo –Ya los malos no saben cuidar sus juguetes, además me puedes decir ¿cómo hubieras salido si la bomba hubiera explotado?-

-Eso es fácil es que… tienes un buen punto- dijo Fistrick dándose cuenta en un fallo en su plan, luego prosigue a golpear a nuestro héroe que el empieza a esquivar sus golpes y darle un toque eléctrico haciéndole mucho daño a Fistrick.

-Sí que sabes resistir el dolor, ¿Quién es tu entrenador?- pregunto Lincoln algo curioso.

-Conozco a alguien- Fistrick silbo para dar una señal a sus seguidores de que atacaran a nuestro héroe pero Lincoln tenía algo preparado.

-Es hora de probar mi nuevo juguete- del cuanto de Lincoln salió una diminuta aguja y gracias a su agilidad empezó a picar del cuello a todos los secuaces de Fistrick -3, 2,1- en ese momento uno por uno los secuaces de Fistrick cayeron inconscientes.

-¿Que rayos hiciste?- pregunto Fistrick sin creer lo que paso.

-El piquete de esta aguja inyecta un somnífero que hace que cualquiera que pique caiga dormido por 30 minutos, lo llamo el piquete del sueño- dijo Lincoln explicando su nueva arma.

-¿De dónde sacaste algo como eso?- pregunto Fistrick.

-Conozco a alguien, y también conozco a alguien más- Lincoln apretó su Omnitrix y se transformó en un nuevo alíen.

Era igual a la momia que enfrento antes, solo que cuenta con un tocado negro con detalles verdes y un bordeado de oro en la parte inferior como la barbilla y la barba que se encuentran en su máscara, sus ojos son verdes; además tiene un cinturón con el Omnitrix en el centro.

- **Prepárate a enfrentarte a Snare-oh** \- dijo Lincoln revelando el nombre de su nueva forma.

-No me importa si se llama Tutankamón, te hare pedazos- Fistrick intento golpearlo pero Snare-oh de deshacía y rehacía para evitar que Fistrick y golpeara para luego usar una de sus vendas y tomar el pie de Fistrick y arrojarlo hasta una fuente –Auch eso no es justo hermano- Fistrick intento seguir golpeando pero Snare-oh tenía un cuerpo tan ligero que le era fácil evadir los golpes de Fistrick, después Snare-oh dio un salto sobre Fistrick y aterrizar al otro lado.

- **Quisiera quedarme a jugar a luchas pero tengo planes y no quiero llegar tarde** \- Snare-oh mando un montón de vendas hacia Fistrick lo cuales lo envuelven tan bien que no será fácil que Fistrick se suelte, Snare-oh proseguí a salir del centro comercial y darle la señal a los policías que se lleven a Fistrick y a sus secuaces a la cárcel lo cual prosiguen a hacer.

Más tarde en el parque Ronnie Anne estaba debajo de un árbol esperando a Lincoln llevaba esperando algunos minutos entonces sintió algo del árbol y solo era una ardilla que bajaba con nueces pero luego al voltear vio a Lincoln de cabeza asustando a Ronnie, viendo que estaba suspendido sujetándose por una cuerda como Spider-Man no evito reírse.

¿Acaso te crees el Hombre Araña?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-No lo sé tú pones mi mundo de cabeza- dijo Lincoln aun de cabeza.

-Mejor ya baja de ahí Linc- sugirió Ronnie.

-Si porque la sangre se me va a la cabeza- Lincoln soltó la cuerda olvidando que estaba de cabeza y golpeándose contra el suelo.

-¿Te lastimaste?- pregunto Ronnie preocupada por cómo estaba Lincoln.

-Claro que no, lo hice intencionalmente para comprobar la dureza del suelo y ¿a quién engaño? Si me caí ya sabes que estoy acostumbrado a los golpes que me da la vida- y como por arte de magia 2 manzanas cayeron sobre la cabeza de Lincoln –Vez a lo que me refiero- dijo Lincoln dándole la otra manzana a su novia el cual ella acepto y los 2 comieron las manzanas mientras estaban sentados en el árbol, después de un rato empezaron a charlar y riéndose y diciéndose uno que otro cumplido sin saber que escondidos en otro árbol habían 9 personas que los espiaban y ¿quieres eran? Pues las hermanas de Lincoln con un telescopio.

-Mírenlos se ven tan tiernos juntos, me recuerdan a mí y a Bobby, sabían que conocí a Bobby cuando tenía tu edad Lynn pero nunca pude decirle por miedo y ahora míranos estamos tan enamorados y juntos- decía Lori fantaseando de nuevo con su novio.

-Sí, sí muy bonito tu mundo ahora hazte a un lado que yo también quiero ver- dijo Lynn haciendo a un lado a Lori para ver –Me enorgullece ambos sé que es raro que diga esto pero me gustaría estar en una relación- dijo Lynn en que Lola pasa para ver también.

-¿Que esperan para besarse?, ¡quiero ver un beso!- grito Lola cuando es callada por Luna.

-Ya calma hermana, sabes cuánto me estoy resistiendo para no tocarles una serenata- decía Luna cuando es hecha a un lado por Lisa.

-Vamos sujetos, quiero ver sus reacciones por ese sentimiento que llaman amor- decía Lisa con cuaderno y lápiz en la mano.

-Ya es mi turno de ver- decía Leni pero después todas empiezan a pelear por mirar el ruido no paso desapercibido por la joven pareja que vieron un árbol sacudirse con fuerza.

-Yo soy la mayor, además mi novio es el hermano mayor de la novia de mi hermano así que tengo más derecho a ver que ustedes- dijo Lori viendo por el telescopio pero la joven pareja ya no estaba –¿Dónde están esos dos?- de pronto todas sintieron que el árbol donde estaban escondidas temblaba para luego caer al suelo y vieron que el que sacudió el árbol era Lincoln transformado en Cuatrobrazos que inmediatamente regreso a la normalidad y junto a Ronnie miraba a las chicas muy enojados –Ahh hola hermano no sabíamos que estabas aquí con Ronnie Anne que casualidad verdad- dijo Lori cuando Lincoln apunto al telescopio que usaron para espiarlos.

-Ah eso es para observar las aves- decía Lisa en que todas ponen sonrisas forzadas en lo que Lincoln no creyó ni una palabra, hubo un minuto de silencio hasta que…

-Chicas, mis queridas y lindas hermanas… ¡Cuantas veces les he dicho que no nos espíen a mí y a Ronnie en nuestras citas!- dijo Lincoln bastante enojado hasta que Lisa respondió.

-Fueron como 268 veces contando esta- dijo Lisa con un cuaderno para anotar el número de veces en que ciertos miembros de la familia repiten algo que ya dijeron.

-Y aun así nos vienes a espiar ¿Qué no tienen algo mejor que hacer?- dijo Lincoln mientras todas revisaban sus agendas y dijeron no con la cabeza –¿Para qué les pregunto?- dijo Lincoln ya cansado de discutir con sus hermanas –Ven Ronnie vamos a otro lugar a divertirnos-.

-Te sigo Lincoln- dijo Ronnie en que ambos se van del parque dejando a las chicas solas pero sin previo aviso algo voló rápido y agarro a Lincoln lo cual deja sorprendido a todos.

-¡Lincoln!- gritaron todos al ver como algo o alguien se llevaba a Lincoln, en cuanto a él vio con cuidado a su captor.

Es un musculoso alienígena gris de aspecto humanoide, cabello lacio, largo y blanco, pequeñas orejas, fosas nasales descubiertas y ojos rojos. Además iba volando en una tabla voladora pero era diferente a la que Lincoln usa.

-Eh que hay de nuevo tú, ¿Quién se supone que eres? Y ¿Por qué me tomaste en medio de mi cita?- pregunto Lincoln a su captor.

-Pues si quieres que te responda, mi nombre es Sunder y soy uno de los más famosos y peligrosos caza recompensas del universo- dijo Sunder presentándose pero no impresiono a Lincoln que solo estaba con una cara de indiferencia –¿Que no te impresiona?- pregunto Sunder.

-Viejo ya me enfrente a 2 caza recompensas y los derrote con Materia Gris y para que sepas mi forma Galván así que porque no te ahorro la humillación y me dejas ir- dijo Lincoln tratando de convencer a su captor.

-Olvídalo te imaginas el dineral que obtendré cuando venda el Omnitrix y también venda como esclavo al que derroto al famoso Vilgax- decía Sunder pensando en todo el dinero que tendría.

-Técnicamente no lo derrote, ni siquiera sé si está muerto y ya me canse de hablar de esto- Lincoln presiono su Omnitrix y se colocó su traje para darle un choque eléctrico a Sunder lo cual parece que lo hirió provocando que suelte a Lincoln y caiga al suelo –Bien espero que el entrenamiento de Tetrax de cómo pelear en una 3-21 haya valido la pena- dijo Lincoln tomando su tabla y subiéndose en ella para volar y estar frente a Sunder.

-¿Qué, acaso no te transformara en algún alienígena?- dijo Sunder tomando de su espalda una enorme hacha.

-Solo lo usare para ver si vale la pena con un sujeto como tú- Lincoln tomo de su cinturón una especie de tubo que se alargó y ahora era un Bo de batalla –Ja me siento como el protagonista de mi serie favorita proveniente de Japón-.

En ese momento ambos en sus respectivas tablas empiezan a pelear chocando sus diferentes armas, aunque Lincoln se defendía más en lugar de atacar mientras Sunder trataba por todo de cortar con su hacha a Lincoln, Sunder intenta usar una pistola contra Lincoln pero Lincoln se inclina para abajo y usa su 3-21 como un escudo que hace revotar las balas de la pistola dándole a algunas a Sunder lastimándolo y Lincoln aprovecha de golpearlo en la cara con el extremo de su palo provocando que Sunder caiga de su tabla, pero Sunder toma una soga que enreda el cuello de Lincoln y hace que caiga con él al suelo pero sin antes sujetarse de su tabla pero aun cayendo al suelo hasta llegar al medio del parque.

-Eso fue trampa lo sabias- dijo Lincoln desatando la cuerda de su cuello y sobándoselo.

-Hare lo que sea, cuando veo una tecnología interesante lo obtengo hasta que ya no pueda con tal de venderlo a buen precio- dijo Sunder riendo malvadamente.

-Vas a pasar un buen tiempo en la prisión- dijo Lincoln con los brazos cruzados.

-Ja ni que fueras un Plomero- Sunder tomaba su hacha para atacar pero luego vio que Lincoln apunto la insignia de Plomero que tenía en la hebilla de su cinturón -¿Tu? ¿Eres un Plomero?-.

-Honorario, pero sí bastante cool no te parece-.

-Ja solo eres un aprendiz no eres rival para mí- dijo Sunder presumiendo de su habilidad.

-Si eres tan bueno como no me has podido hacerme daño- decía Lincoln cuando Sunder lo iba a cortar con su hacha pero Lincoln salta esquivando y aterrizando sobre el hacha –No eres tan bueno como esos 2 que me enfrente, ¿cómo se llamaban? Sixsix y Kraab si mal me acuerdo- dijo Lincoln cuando Sunder lo sujeta de la bufanda.

-Yo soy mejor que esos 2- Sunder arroja a Lincoln que se estrella fuertemente contra varios árboles.

-Ok ahora sí, el Omnitrix- Lincoln busco en su reloj cuando Sunder corrió para cortarlo con su hacha pero antes de que el hacha lo alcance Lincoln se transformó justo a tiempo en Diamante que gracias a su duro cuerpo el hacha de Sunder no le hiso ni el menor daño.

-¿Que? Tienes un Petrosapien en el Omnitrix no es justo- dijo Sunder porque no esperaba que Lincoln tuviera una especie tan dura como Diamante.

- **Ahora mira quien lo dice** \- Diamante le da un fuerte golpe a Sunder, después Sunder intenta dispararle pero los láseres eran inútiles contra Diamante. Sunder intenta nuevamente atacarlo con su hacha pero Diamante los bloquea con facilidad con solo sus brazos, pero después de un rato agarra el hacha con su mano y con la otra golpea a Sunder lanzando fragmentos de cristal el cual lo deja clavado en un árbol – **Como te habías dicho, el más famoso y peligroso caza recompensas en el universo** -.

-Te demostrare porque me dicen así- Sunder con bastante esfuerzo se libera del árbol y embiste a Diamante para quitarle su hacha y tratar con todas sus fuerzas de cortarlo aunque solo le podía sacar fragmentos bastante pequeños.

- **Oye, ya basta** \- Diamante lanza de las palmas de sus manos varios fragmentos de diamante que impactan a Sunder para después Diamante le da un golpe con su puño mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse cerca de una fuente – **Te rindes** -.

-Se nota que eres un duro oponente para ser un cachorro terrícola pero no me iré sin hacer esto- Sunder dispara una flecha que impacta con el Omnitrix lo cual provoca una corriente eléctrica que lastima a Diamante obligándolo a agacharse por el dolor.

- **¿Qué me hiciste?** \- pregunto Diamante por el ataque que hiso Sunder.

-Mi trabajo, mi cliente me prometió mucho dinero por hacer este trabajo- dijo Sunder colgando el hacha en su espalda y oprimiendo un botón de su muñequera lo que hace que su tabla voladora llegue de donde estaba hasta donde estaba Sunder.

- **Entonces eso de querer mi Omnitrix y venderlo ¿era mentira?** \- pregunto Diamante levantándose un poco más recuperado.

-La verdad al principio vine a este planeta para eso, pero mi cliente me localizo y ambos hicimos un trato, pero no te sientas mal si no fuera por ese último ataque me hubieras ganado, ahora me iré no quiero encontrarme con algún Plomero que este cerca- Sunder se subió a su tabla para dirigirse a alguna dirección talvez a su nave o eso pensaba Lincoln en eso Diamante ve que llegan Ronnie Anne y las chicas.

-¿Lincoln estas bien? ¿Ese tipo no te hiso nada?- preguntaba Lori muy preocupada.

-Donde está el tipo para que le demos un buen golpe en la cara- decía Lynn preparando sus puños.

- **Tranquila chicas ya se fue, pero no estoy seguro de que quería realmente** \- dijo Diamante dejando confundida a todas.

-¿El tipo no quería tu reloj?- pregunto Ronnie.

- **Es lo que pensé, pero con lo que me dijo… Tengo un mal presentimiento** \- dijo Diamante mirando al cielo pensando en lo que pronto ocurriría, pero sin que nadie lo notara algo raro pasaba en el Omnitrix.

Mientras en una nave en medio del bosque Sunder aterrizaba en lo que noto que alguien lo esperaba.

-Cumplí mi parte ahora págame- dijo Sunder caminando a su nave y arrojando el arma que uso contra Lincoln a un sujeto el cual revelo ser el Dr. Viktor.

-Buen trabajo Sunder, aquí tienes lo que te prometí- dijo Viktor arrojándole un saco de algo que parecía ser cristales -100 piezas de Tadenita y aquí algo de mi parte- dijo Vikor arrojando una extraña caja que Sunder atrapa y al abrirla ve que hay unas extrañas esferas –Esas esferas pueden darle energía a una nave por varios ciclos solares además de darle más poder a tus herramientas.

-Valla enserio fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, ahora con tu permiso me voy- dijo Sunder entrando a su nave para luego despegar dejando solo a Viktor que luego voltea para mirar al cielo.

-Solo un poco más y este mundo y pronto la galaxia conocerá el terror de lo que harás maestro, solo falta poco.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	13. Problemas de amor

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era otro día en la casa Loud y por normal quiero decir ruidosa, cada mañana es una mañana ruidosa sobre todo para nuestro joven héroe que estuvo hasta muy tarde haciendo que.

-Buenos días hermano, cielos no te vez muy bien- dijo Luna saludando a su hermano y viendo que Lincoln aun tenia cara de sueño.

-Tranquila Luna solo no dormí mucho anoche- dijo Lincoln dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha –Por si se lo preguntan estuve ocupado buscando donde podría encontrar a ese loco de Viktor además de terminar mi tarea lo cual provoco que no pudiera dormir mucho anoche, pero nada que una ducha no arregle- Lincoln encendió la ducha que estaba en una temperatura adecuada pero de pronto se puso realmente caliente –¡AHHH esto quema! ¡Luan!- efectivamente Luan había jalado la palanca del baño.

-Solo quería despertarte de tu húmedo sueño jajaja entiendes- dijo Luan riéndose de su propio chiste.

-Luan sale de aquí o te juro que me convierto en Bestia y me como todos tus instrumentos de bromas- dijo Lincoln amenazando a su hermana.

-Oye Lincoln ¿acaso tu reloj es a prueba de agua? porque aun te bañas con eso puesto- dijo Luan en lo que Lincoln no sabía que responder.

-Ahora que lo dices nunca me pregunte eso, supongo que sí es aprueba de agua- dijo Lincoln volviendo a su ducha y Luan se retira de allí, un rato después Lincoln se sienta con sus hermanas mayores en la mesa para desayunar, Lincoln con curiosidad mira el periódico y ve en la primera plana está el con su traje diciendo "L-10 salva de nuevo el día" –Habrá un día en que la primera plana no salga yo-.

-El precio de la fama Lincoln, además deberías estar tranquilo nadie sabe que eres tu- dijo Lori comiendo su desayuno.

-Mejor leo mi horóscopo- dijo Lincoln tomando una vaso de jugo de naranja y prosiguiendo a leer –Ah aquí está "Tauro; alguien tendrá un flechazo por ti"- eso confundió a Lincoln -¿Qué significa eso?-

-Uhh Linky al parecer vas a enamorar a alguien- dijo Leni con algo de burla.

-Eso es estúpido, además ya tengo novia y aunque hubiera alguien más linda que ella no la engañaría, además eso provocaría que ella de pulvericé y luego tú me conviertas en un pretzel humano- dijo Lincoln fijando su mirada a Lori.

-¿Por qué te convertiría en un pretzel humano?- pregunto Lori.

-Porque si rompo con Ronnie Anne, la hare sufrir lo que provocara que Bobby rompa contigo tu estarás sufriendo y me culparas por ser el causante del problema y te desquitaras conmigo-

-Ehh literalmente tienes un punto- dijo Lori tomando un sorbo de café.

-Además no creo en predicciones solo las leo por curiosidad, y otra cosa cuales son las probabilidades de que enamore a alguien, no respondas Lisa- dijo Lincoln antes de que Lisa contestara regresando a su cereal junto a las demás hermanas menores.

Mientras tanto en una gran mansión había una niña de talvez la misma edad que nuestro héroe se estaba arreglando para la escuela después de vestirse fue a mirarse al espejo y se podía ver que tenía el cabello largo y rubio hasta la cintura con una diadema rosa sobre su cabeza, además tenía unas largas pestañas en sus ojos su conjunto tenia vestido un camisa blanca y un suéter con una M brillante, una falda de color rosa y unos zapatos igual de rosa al ver que estaba lista bajo las escaleras y ahí la estaba esperando su padre que parecía ser un hombre de mediana casi calvo pero conservando un poco de pelo en su cabeza pero se veía que aún estaba en forma.

-Dime cariño ¿estás emocionada?- pregunto el padre a la niña.

-Si lo estoy, gracias por dejarme ir a una escuela normal- dijo la niña bastante emocionada.

-Solo porque seamos de la clase alta, no significa que no puedas convivir con otras personas, además podrás hacer amigos-. Dijo el padre de la niña.

-Sí, podré hacer amigos y sabes algo hoy tuve un maravilloso sueño, en que encontré a mi alma gemela y probablemente sea hoy- dijo la niña muy emocionada.

-Espero que lo encuentres y si haces amigos no dudes en invitarlos, que te diviertas- dijo el padre en que su hija se subía a una limosina conducida por un mayordomo para ir directo a la escuela primaria de Rotal Wood.

* * *

 **Problemas de amor**

Lincoln junto a sus hermanas Lucy, Lana y Lola se bajan de Banzila para despedirse del resto de sus hermanas que Iban a sus respectivas escuelas hay estaba esperándolo Clyde que se acercó a Lincoln para darle nuevas noticias.

-Oye Lincoln ¿escuchaste las noticias?- dijo Clyde.

-¿Noticias, que noticias?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Hoy llega una nueva estudiante a la escuela, quizás este en nuestro grupo- decía Clyde imaginando las posibilidades.

-Bueno mientras ustedes hablan de esas cosas las demás iremos a nuestras respectivas clase, vamos Lana- dijo Lola que junto a su hermana iban a su clase.

-Te vemos luego Lincoln- se despidió Lana.

-Te veo luego hermano, cuidado con esa predicción, las cosas llegan de forma inesperada- dijo Lucy retirándose.

-¿Acaso Lucy te leyó de nuevo la fortuna?- pregunto Clyde curioso.

-No según mi horóscopo enamorare a alguien y no me creo en predicciones, no después de que Lucy me predijera algo malo pasaría y eso costo que no me divirtiera en uno de nuestros paseos familiares- dijo Lincoln recordando una pequeña mala experiencia.

-Bueno no tienes que creerlos si no quieres- dice Clyde que junto a Lincoln van a entrar a la escuela pero ven a lo lejos llega una limosina y de allí sale la niña que al momento de salir se despidió de su mayordomo y se va a estacionar para llevarla a casa a la hora de salida.

-Guau Clyde ¿viste eso, con semejante limosina debe ser una niña rica?- dijo Lincoln que vio a Clyde estaba fascinado por lo que vio –Ehh Clyde-.

-Lincoln ¿viste lo linda que era?- decía Clyde hasta que se dio cuenta de algo -Por favor no le digas a Lori- decía Clyde en que llegan sus amigos, Liam, Zach y Llantas ponchadas.

-Oigan chicos vieron a la nueva chica, no creen que es linda- dijo Liam en lo que todos quedan embobados por la chica.

-Creí que tenían algo con Tabby, Giggles y Polly Pain desde el baile de Sadie Hawkins- dijo Lincoln en que sus amigos reaccionaron.

-No les digas que dijimos eso- dijeron los 3 cuando llega la chica a preguntar algo.

-Hola me pueden ayudar en algo- dijo la niña cuando Clyde se puso al frente.

-Claro mi nombre es Clyde McBride y ¿cuál es el tuyo?- dijo Clyde saludando a la niña nueva.

-Mucho gusto Clyde, mi nombre es Mindy Northerfield- dijo la chica diciendo su nombre.

-Mucho gusto estos son mis amigos, Liam, Zach, Llantas Ponchadas y mi mejor amigo de toda la vida Lincoln Loud- dijo Clyde presentando a sus amigos pero cuando Mindy vio a Lincoln sintió algo que nunca sintió excepto en sueños, sus corazón latía y al ver a Lincoln lo veía como un caballero o un príncipe, era obvio lo que pasaba: "Amor a primera vista".

-Hola Lincoln- saludo Mindy a Lincoln que este solo le devolvió el saludo –Y dime Lincoln ¿tienes novia? –Lincoln iba a decir algo cuando justo detrás de Lincoln sale Ronnie Anne.

-Sí y soy yo- dijo Ronnie Anne lo cual dejo sorprendida a Mindy.

-¿Que? ¿Es verdad?- pregunto Mindy en que Lincoln asintió con la cabeza -¿Enserio?- le pregunto a los amigos de Lincoln que igual asintieron.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?- pregunto Lincoln, en lo que Mindy contesto.

-No, no hay ningún problema, enserio, de hecho quiero saber ¿dónde queda el salón de la Sra. Johnson?- pregunto Mindy.

-Puedes seguirnos ese es nuestro salón- dijo Lincoln ofreciéndole ir a donde está el salón.

-Gracias Lincoln- dijo Mindy agradeciendo la amabilidad del chico.

-Pero démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde- dijo Ronnie tomando la mano de Lincoln para llegar al salón cuya acción enojo un poco a Mindy.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Clyde.

-Si lo estoy de hecho creo que este va a ser un gran semestre- dijo Mindy siguiendo a los demás al salón, en ese momento tocan la campana en señal de que las clases comenzaron.

-Buenos días niños- saludo la Sra. Johnson a sus alumnos –Como todos saben hoy tendremos una nueva alumna, pasa por favor linda- dijo Sra. Johnson dando la señal a Mindy de entrar eso dejo encantado a más de uno –Podrías hacernos el favor de decirnos tu nombre-.

-Mi nombre es Mindy Northerfield un gusto conocerlos- dijo Mindy saludando a los compañeros.

-Haber ¿dónde te podrías sentar?- dijo Sra. Johnson viendo donde se puede sentar, en eso todos los alumnos señalan que se siente con ellos pero luego la maestra tomo su decisión –Siéntate en ese pupitre junto a Lincoln- dijo la maestra que alegro a Mindy que fue directo a su asiento.

-Hola Lincoln- dijo Mindy saludando a Lincoln que el otra vez le devolvió el saludo pero también vio que junto otro asiento al lado de Lincoln estaba Ronnie Anne dándole una fuerte mirada la cual ella no podía evitar devolverle la mirada y al ver esto Clyde comenzó a hacer sospechas.

-¿Por qué ciento tensión en el ambiente?- pregunto Lincoln preguntándose porque estaba sintiéndose presionado.

Ya en el recreo Mindy observaba con curiosidad la estatua de L-10 en medio del patio.

-Bonita estatua verdad- dijo Lincoln llegando a donde estaba Mindy.

-Oh hola Lincoln me sorprendiste- dijo Mindy sin esperar que Lincoln llegara.

-No si conocieras a mi hermana Lucy, ella siempre llega sin previo aviso- dijo Lincoln pro en ese momento.

-Me llamaste- dijo Lucy llegando de repente asustando a Lincoln y Mindy –Lincoln ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Lucy.

-Oh ella es mi nueva compañera Mindy, Mindy ella es mi hermana Lucy, una poeta oscura- dijo Lincoln presentando a su hermana.

-Mucho gusto soy Mindy- dijo Mindy dándole la mano a Lucy que ella acepto, pero después Lucy observo detenidamente a Mindy.

-Lincoln una sugerencia, no te dejes seducir- eso confundió a Lincoln y Mindy que iban a responder pero Lucy ya no estaba.

-Lincoln no quiero ofender pero da algo de miedo- dijo Mindy algo asustada de Lucy.

-No ofende ella podría asustar a cualquiera y porque mirabas la estatua- decía Lincoln.

-Había escuchado cosas de este nuevo héroe y lo que daría por conocerlo- decía Mindy ilusionada por conocer a L-10 sin saber que lo tiene al lado –Y dime Lincoln ¿es cierto que Ronnie Anne es tu novia?-.

-Pues si al principio me hacía bromas y me molestaba todo el tiempo pero mis hermanas me dijeron que cuando una chica te molesta es porque le gusto y que crees tenían razón, es una de esas pocas veces en que cuando mis hermanas se entrometen en mi vida tenían razón-.

-Y ¿Cuántas hermanas tienes? Porque me entro la curiosidad- pregunto Mindy.

-Oh aunque no le creas tengo 10 hermanas, 5 mayores y 5 menores y yo soy el único varón en ese grupo-.

-Guau debe ser duro lidiar con tantos hermanas, dijo yo quisiera tener un hermano o hermana- decía Mindy imaginándose la vida con un hermano o hermana.

-Pues sí, pero al crecer con tantas hermanas te das cuenta de que es parte de tu vida y no lo cambiarias por nada-.

-Pero regresando al tema, como una chica que te molestaba tanto se vuelve tu novia, dijo solo por curiosidad no preferirías hipotéticamente hablando una novia más femenina y dulce-.

-Cuando comencé a salir con Ronnie Anne pude ver más que solo su exterior frio y duro y darme cuenta de la gran chica que es y la verdad a mí me gusta mucho Ronnie Anne como es-

-Gracias Lincoln a mi también me gusta lo amable, considerado y algo afeminado que puedes ser, pero igual te quiero- dijo Ronnie Anne llegando de repente cruzando mirada con Mindy en ese momento llega Clyde.

-Oigan chicas me prestan a Lincoln por un momento- dijo Clyde en que ambas chicas asienten con la cabeza pero sin dejar de mirarse una a la otra con enojo, en ese momento Lincoln y Clyde estaban atrás de una pared de la escuela.

-Bien Clyde, ¿Qué sucede? Y por favor que no sea algo referente a Lori o ser mi ayudante porque ya van no sé cuántas veces que te lo digo- decía Lincoln cuando Clyde le pone su mano sobre su hombro.

-Lincoln, Lincoln que suerte tienes amigo- decía Clyde algo feliz peo confundiendo a Lincoln.

-Ehh ¿qué quieres decir Clyde?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Lincoln ¿Qué piensas de la nueva chica?- pregunto Clyde curioso.

-¿De Mindy? Creo que es una chica agradable y linda, pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues viendo cómo te saluda y como se pone con Ronnie Anne justo como lo está haciendo ahora- dijo Clyde apuntando que Ronnie Anne y Mindy se seguían mirando con enojo –Eh llegado a una conclusión, a Mindy le gustas viejo- dijo Clyde pero Lincoln solo se empieza a reír.

-Muy gracioso, tienes que dejar de ver películas de detectives- dijo Lincoln yéndose de allí pero siendo detenido por Clyde.

-Pero es la verdad como te mira, como te saluda y los celos por Ronnie Anne son la prueba, soy un experto en el tema del amor-.

-Escucha Clyde aunque hipotéticamente le gustara a esa chica, ya tengo novia, y nada cambiara lo que siento por ella- dijo Lincoln yéndose de allí.

-Ese es un hombre fiel- dijo Clyde en ese momento Lincon regresa a donde estaban Ronnie Anne y Mindy que seguían viéndose con enojo pero al ver a Lincoln se tranquilizaron un poco.

-Vamos Lincoln pronto tocaran la campana, nos vemos después Mindy- dijo Ronnie Anne tomando la mano de Lincoln para ir al aula dejando a Mindy sola.

-Ya verás Ronnie Anne, ese niño es mi destinado y lo tendré, pero antes debo ir a clases- dijo Mindy corriendo al salón.

Ya después de terminar las clases todos los niños salieron corriendo de la escuela, mientras Lincoln era el último en salir pero en eso llega Mindy.

-Hola Lincoln-.

-Hola Mindy ¿Qué pasa? ¿No iras a tu casa?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Me preguntaba si puedo ir contigo es que me dio curiosidad en conocer a tu familia, digo no todos los días conoces a un chico con 10 hermanas- dijo Mindy con talvez una excusa para estar con Lincoln.

-Pues por mí no hay problema pero ¿y tus padres?- pregunto Lincoln con curiosidad.

-Tranquilo ya los llame, además cuando tenga que regresar llamo a Jin para que me recoja- dijo Mindy apuntando a su mayordomo que todavía está en la limosina para luego saludar –Y bien nos vamos Linky-.

-¿Linky? Normalmente solo mis hermanas me dicen así, pero si quieres puedes venir, pero te advierto no todos pueden soportar estar dentro de la casa Loud- en eso Lincoln y Mindy fueron caminando directo a la casa Loud, algunos minutos de caminata después ya habían llegado a su destino –Bueno Mindy ya llegamos, esa es la casa Loud- dijo Lincoln mostrando su morada –Que la apariencia no te engañe que esta casa resistió una tormenta-.

-Genial- dijo Mindy en que vieron a Lana jugar en el barro.

-Hola Lincoln quien es tu amiga- dijo Lana saludando a su hermano.

-Ella es Mindy una nueva compañera de la escuela, Mindy ella es una de mis hermanas menores Lana-

-Un gusto- dijo Lana.

-El placer es mío- dijo Mindy en que sin ninguno se diera cuenta empezó a salir mucho humo.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Lincoln sin poder ver nada.

-Talvez uno de los inventos de Lisa- dijo Lana.

-Yo creo que…- Mindy no termino la frase porque algo o alguien la agarro y la puso en un saco, en eso Lincoln sintió algo malo y cuando el humo se disipo pudo ver que a lo lejos un auto sospechoso se alejaba y sin rastro de Mindy, Lincoln supuso lo peor.

-Lana dile a mamá que llegare tarde a cenar otra vez- Lincoln se colocó su traje y tomo su 3-21 para ir directo tras el auto.

-Con cuidado hermano- dijo Lana al ver como Lincoln se alejaba volando yendo tras el auto.

En el cielo Lincoln uso su nueva visión de rayos X de su visor y efectivamente Mindy estaba dentro del auto con unos extraños sujetos en eso usa el modo invisible para caer cerca del auto y colocarse debajo de el para que no lo detectaran o lo vieran; después de unos minutos de viaje habían llegado a un almacén abandonado cerca de un muelle, Lincoln para estar más escondido decide transformarse en Materia Gris para usar su pequeño tamaño para esconderse y escuchar todo lo que digan, Materia Gris observo y vio que Mindy estaba atada de pies y manos y amordazada con cinta en una silla y junto a ella varios hombres con uniforme negro, luego de unos segundos llega otro auto en que sale un hombre de gran altura con un traje de gala, posee cabello gris con parte canosa.

-La tienen caballeros- dijo el hombre con un acento italiano.

-Si mi patrón Beck, ahora el señor Northerfield no tendrá más opción que entregarnos todo con tal de que su amada hija este a salvo- dijo uno de los hombres del sujeto.

- **Al parecer la mafia está detrás de esto, pues yo no voy a permitir que hagan lo que quieran** \- dice Materia Gris yendo a un lugar más cercano donde estaban Mindy y los mafiosos.

-Tranquila linda no estarás aquí mucho tiempo, solo hasta que tu papi acepte firmar esta petición de entregar todos sus bienes y fondos a mi organización o si no me tendré que ver en la penosa decisión de "mandarte a nadar con los peces"- dijo el Sr. Beck pero entonces…

- **Yo no lo creo** \- dijo Materia Gris saltando de donde estaba y des-transformándose regresando a ser Lincoln.

-L-10 ¿Cómo supiste de nuestros planes y dónde estábamos?- pregunto el Sr. Beck.

-No tengo que decírtelo ahora suelten a la niña o me veré en la forzosa necesidad de patear sus traseros- dijo Lincoln en que los mafiosos toman sus pistolas y disparan pero Lincoln genera su escudo de su brazo derecho protegiéndose de las balas -¿Por qué los malos siempre quieren hacerlo de la manera difícil?- en ese momento el Sr. Beck se puso para atrás de Lincoln y lo agarra de la bufanda y lo arroja afuera al muelle, después el Sr. Beck intento pisarlo con su pie pero Lincoln se quita de ahí a tiempo y se pone de pie –Bien no quería usar esto contigo pero tú me obligaste- Lincoln busca en su Omnitrix y decide transformarse en XLR8 – **Te veo en un segundo** \- en eso en solo un segundo XRL8 regreso con Mindy a salvo y cuando el Sr. Beck se dio vuelta vio a sus hombres en el suelo – **Corre y ve a un lugar seguro** -.

Mindy le hiso caso a nuestro héroe y salió de allí –Levántense y traigan a esa niña ahora- los hombres se levantaron y la mitad de ellos fueron tras Mindy y los demás se quedaron para pelear con nuestro héroe.

- **Me desharé de ustedes en un segundo** \- pero sin previo aviso el tiempo se terminó y XLR8 regreso a ser Lincoln –¿Pero qué? ¿Ahora qué te pasa reloj, creí que ya estabas bien?- dijo Lincoln tratando de encender su Omnitrix pero nada pasaba.

-Ahora acaben con el- dijo el Sr. Beck mandando a sus hombres a atacar a Lincoln que por reflejo disparo su laser en la cara de uno de los hombres cayendo al suelo.

-¡Hay no, que hice, me pase!- decía Lincoln cuando increíblemente el sujeto se levantó pero parte de su cara se podían varias partes mecánicas y su ojo era como el de un… –No son humanos, son robots-.

-Así es porque los androides son más útiles y fuertes que las personas, y lo mejor es que si les disparas no le pasara nada, es mejor que solo conseguir nueva gente ¿no crees?- entonces de las manos de los robots empezaron a salir metralletas que dispararon contra nuestro héroe que gracias a sus botas anti-gravedad los esquivo y se escondió dentro del almacén siendo seguidos por los androides mafiosos, sin ninguna salida Lincoln volvió a tratar de encender su reloj que esta vez encendió.

-¡Si! Como esas cosas son máquinas, Ultra-T o Upchuck serán de utilidad- Lincoln busco pero el Omnitrix mostraba el holograma de Fantasmático –¿Fantasmático? No será útil en esta ocasión Lincoln giro la hebilla pero el Omnitrix solo mostraba el holograma de Fantasmático –Ahora sí que esta cosa se rompió, más vale que le diga a Azmuth de esto- decía Lincoln cuando los androides lo encontraron y se prepararon para disparar –Este será un buen momento para que te equivoques de transformación amigo- Lincoln apretó su Omnitrix y efectivamente se transformó en Fantasmático - **¿Qué? Yo no quería convertirme en ti** \- los androides comenzaron a dispararle pero las balas solo lo atravesaban debido a que Fantasmático era intangible, Fantasmático tomo el brazo del androide y con ella comenzó a disparar a los otros tantas veces hasta que ya no puedan moverse y después doblo el brazo para que el androide se dispare en su propia cabeza provocando que ya no funcione – **Eso fue divertido jajaja** \- Fantasmático voltea y ve hay al que intenta dispararle pero no surtía efecto en Fantasmático que uso su truco de abrir su piel y enseñar sus tentáculos provocando un buen susto en el Sr. Beck pero eso no fue todo Fantasmático entro en el para elevarlo en el aire y golpearlo muchas veces contra el almacén para luego salir de él y tirarlo afuera en el muelle para luego agarrarlo de la camisa y acercarse a su cara **–Dime anciano que se siente que alguien te promueva un castigo, te gusta, porque es lo mismo que quería hacerle a esa niña** -.

-¿Pero qué rayos te ocurre? Tú no eres así L-10- decía el Sr. Beck asustado.

- **¿L-10? Te equivocas ya no soy ese niño** \- Fantasmatico agarro al Sr. Beck y lo arrojo al mar, el Sr. Beck nado con fuerza para llegar y subirse al puente del muelle siendo esperado por Fantasmático – **Aún no aprendes la…** \- Fantasmático lo iba a atacar pero de pronto se detiene - **¿Qué me pasa? así no soy yo** \- decía Fantasmático tratando de detenerse **Porque yo no soy tú, yo soy mi propio ser y tú ahora me…** \- ahora Fantasmático sentía algo como un dolor de cabeza y tratando de apretar el Omnitrix – **No, ¡NO!** \- Fantasmático apretó el Omnitrix y regreso a ser Lincoln que al parecer estaba agotado por ese esfuerzo –Pero ¿Qué me está pasando?- se preguntó Lincoln que vio al Sr. Beck y lo agarro de la camisa –Escúchame si sé que te involucras de nuevo no me hare responsable de lo que te hare capisci- el Sr. Beck asintió con la cabeza aun con miedo para después recibir un golpe de Lincoln en la cara dejándolo inconsciente –Ahora si me disculpas- Lincoln toma su 3-21 para volar y buscar a Mindy que encontró enseguida en un callejón rodado de 5 androides mafioso, Lincoln embiste a uno con su tabla para después usar sus guantes eléctricos para atacar a 2 por la espalda provocando una sobrecargar en sus circuitos terminando con los otros arrancándoles la cabeza con su bastón –Tranquila son robots, ¿estás bien? Perdón si me pase de violento-.

-Tranquilo estoy, gracias por salvarme, los mafiosos han querido robar la fortuna de mi padre por mucho tiempo, y si tengo que adivinar los venciste verdad- dijo Mindy.

-Sí, si lo hice, eso creo- dijo Lincoln en voz baja lo último mirando discretamente su Omnitrix –Te llevo a casa, ya llame a la policía para que se lleve al jefe- dijo Lincoln subiéndose a su tabla ayudando a Mindy a subirse –Sujétate esto va a ser rápido- la 3-21 empezó a volar para llevar a Mindy a su casa sin saber que fue vigilado por el lobo-alienígena.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa Loud, Lincoln leía el periódico donde decía "L-10 detiene a la mafia" y "El Sr. Beck finalmente tras las rejas" en ese momento cuando estaba preparado para salir a la escuela alguien toco la puerta.

-Hola Lincoln- dijo Mindy saludando.

-Hola Mindy, ¿que se te ofrece?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Pues pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba ¿te llevo?- decía Mindy apuntando su limosina.

-Pues yo estoy más acostumbrado a caminar así que…- decía Lincoln cuando vio que Mindy hacia ojos de cachorro –Ojos de cachorro mi punto débil, está bien acepto- dijo Lincoln tomando su mochila para subirse a la limosina mientras Mindy solo se alegraba por eso, sin saber que las hermanas de Lincoln vieron eso.

-Aww vieron eso, el horóscopo acertó- dijo Leni recibiendo una mirada de enojo de las demás -¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?- todas hicieron _facepalm_ por eso.

* * *

 **Dejen sus review y sugerencias**


	14. El fantasma anda suelto

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era de noche en Royal Wood y a veces puede ser una noche tranquila o…

-En serio Animo te cansaste de las ranas y ahora solo vas en un lo que sea esa cosa- decía Lincoln en su 3-21 tras el Dr. Animo que iba montado en una extraña mescla entre Mantis religiosa y una Libélula.

-Te gusta mi creación, pues pronto todo el mundo tendrá esta maravillosa forma una vez que use este químico para lograrlo- dice Animo que en su mano tenía un tubo con un líquido rojo con una etiqueta que decía peligro.

-No debimos enviarte a la cárcel, debimos mandarte a un manicomio- dijo Lincoln buscando en su Omnitrix pero todo lo que mostraba era el holograma de Fantasmático –No, después de la última vez me niego tendré que contar con mis propias habilidades y de mi traje, empezando con el clásico rayo láser- Lincoln disparo su laser que impacto contra el mutante que perdiendo por un momento el equilibrio Lincoln aprovecho eso de saltar y golpear a Animo y quitarle el químico –Matanga dijo el changa- Lincoln salto de nuevo a su 3-21 justo cuando Animo y su mutante se golpearon fuertemente contra un letrero el cual los dejo atorados –Valla Animo, no sabía que te gustaban las rebajas- Lincoln se burló de Animo para quitarle su casco y destruirlo provocando que el insecto mutante regresen a ser una mantis religiosa y una libélula común.

-No sabes cómo te detesto niño- dijo Animo en que abajo llegaban la policía y los bomberos para bajarlo y arrestarlo.

-Bueno Animo te veré pronto y espero que estés menos cucú- Lincoln se iba de allí cuando paso cerca de una ventana y oyó algo raro.

- ** _Sácame de aquí_** \- Lincoln con escalofríos se regresó a la ventana y vio que solo estaba su reflejo para luego mirar su Omnitrix pero eso lo vería mañana ya que ahora estaba cansado por la persecución, pero lo que nuestro héroe no sabía es que pronto todo cambiaria.

- **Pronto amo, pronto estará de regreso** \- decía una sombra que luego se ha para otro lado.

* * *

 **El fantasma anda suelto**

Era una mañana de sábado y por un camino en el bosque, estaban Lincoln y sus hermanas en Banzila dirigiéndose a un punto en específico.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué todos tenemos que ir? Es la universidad que planeas ir- pregunto Lincoln.

-Pues sí, y si es buena Bobby y yo iremos a la misma universidad, además me ciento más segura con ustedes, además les puede gustar y quizás ustedes también planeen ir cuando tengan la edad- decía Lori conduciendo llegando a una universidad al bajarse son recibidos por un joven de talvez entre 18-19 años bronceado con cabello corto y como se ve esta en forma.

-Les doy la bienvenida a la universidad Rush mi nombre es Jason Night y tú debes ser Lori Loud y eres más bonita que en la foto- dijo Jason dándole una flor a Lori.

-Aww que amable pero ya tengo novio, pero gracias por el detalle- dijo Lori entrando con sus hermanas y hermano a la universidad dejando a un deprimido Jason.

Mientras las demás veían como era la universidad y todos se impresionado por la apariencia y el total de alumno que hay en ella.

-No está mal, pero a la que fui era mejor que esta- decía Lisa inspeccionando el lugar.

-Es agradable pero tiene su toque oscuro, me gusta, suspiro- decía Lucy.

-Mira esas canchas de allá, podrías practicar cualquier deporte- decía Lynn apuntando a la sección de deportes-

-Miren el tamaño de ese escenario, es genial- dijo Luna impresionada del tamaño del escenario en medio del patio.

-Mientras Lincoln caminaba viendo el lugar pero de pronto su sombra tomo otra forma – ** _Déjame salir_** \- eso asusto mucho a Lincoln que curiosos vio su sombra y vio que estaba normal.

-Algo te preocupa- dijo Lucy apareciendo de repente detrás de Lincoln asustándolo.

-Si veras desde hace tiempo tuve un extraño sueño con respecto a Fantasmático y ahora la última vez que fui el, como que no pude controlarlo más bien no recuerdo bien que paso- decía Lincoln preocupado por lo que le estaba pasando.

-Le preguntaste a Azmuth que le ocurría a tu reloj- decía Lisa llegando de repente.

-Lo intente, pero ahora está ocupado- decía Lincoln en lo que de pronto escucharon un ruido que provenía del bosque y de allí salió la momia alienígena lo cual provoca que los estudiantes huyan del miedo -¿La momia? ¿Qué rayos hace aquí?- pregunto Lincoln que se escondió en un arbusto y se pone su traje y se pone en frente de la momia –Alto ahí momia-.

-¡ES L-10!- dijeron los estudiantes emocionados de ver al héroe.

-¿L-10 es serio?- dijo Jason llegando recién al lugar poniéndose junto a Lori.

-Ven si eres tan rudo pedazo de papel higiénico- decía Lincoln cuando la momia intento utilizas sus vendas para atraparlo pero Lincoln esquiva y agarra los dedos/vendas de la momia y usa su guante eléctrico para electrocutar y lastimando a la momia –Te veías más rudo la última vez- en eso algo agarra a Lincoln y lo arremete contra la pared y el responsable era el lobo-alienígena –Tu otra vez, se nota que no te vacunaron- Lincoln libero su mano y disparo su laser al ojo del lobo lo cual lastimo al lobo y libero a Lincoln que toma la pata del lobo y lo arroja estrellándose con la momia –Golpear monstruos es divertido, pero es peligroso hacerlo en un lugar tan público- Entonces Lincoln tubo un plan –Oigan fenómenos, vengan si son tan machos- Lincoln uso sus botas para volar siendo perseguido por los monstruos hasta llegar a un gimnasio –Guau mira el tamaño de este lugar es el doble que de mi escuela-.

El lobo intento atacarlo con su aullido ultra-sónico que Lincoln esquiva saltando pero la momia lo agarra con sus vendas y lo lanza estrellándose con las bancas del gimnasio, el lobo salta para atacarlo con sus garras pero Lincoln lo esquiva pero destruyendo parte de los asientos, la momia salta hasta quedar detrás de Lincoln para luego golpearlo golpeándose contra la cancha, en ese momento las chicas llegan al lugar.

-Lincoln ¿Qué te pasa? transfórmate en Cuatrobrazos y patéales sus traseros- dijo Lynn que con las chicas que también le dijeran que se transforme.

-No puedo- Lincoln esquivo otro ataque de garra del lobo entonces Lincoln vio que la momia atrapo a sus hermanas con sus vendas –Oye sujeto sacado del hospital deja a mis hermanas ahora- decía Lincoln disparando su laser pero la momia solo esquivaba con su ágil cuerpo para luego usar a las chicas como escudo, Lincoln dejo de disparar al ver solo para recibir una patada del lobo.

-¡Lincoln!- gritaron las chicas, ya sin otra opción, Lincoln decidió transformarse.

- _Tienes que controlarlo, tus hermanas cuentan con ello_ \- Lincoln decidió transformarse en Fantasmático y aprovecha de tomar posesión de la momia liberando a sus hermanas dejándolas en las bancas para luego usar los poderes de la momia y atrapar al lobo y golpeándolo múltiples veces con el techo, las paredes y el piso con bastante brutalidad luego mientras seguía dentro de la momia lo levito lo arremetió contra el suelo igual con brutalidad para después aparecer en el aire, lo cual dejo preocupado a las chicas.

-Lincoln ¿qué rayos te pasa? literalmente lo estas lastimado así no eres tu- decía Lori el cual Fantasmático la mira fijamente.

- **Yo no soy ese niño** \- Fantasmático la iba a atacar pero de pronto – **Chicas, corran no puedo controlarlo por mucho tiempo** \- Fantasmático sale de allí con prisa lo cual es seguida por las chicas. – **Tú no me puedes controlarme por mucho** \- decía Fantasmático con un dolor de cabeza – **Cállate, no dejare que hagas lo que quieras** \- Fantasmático intento alcanzar el botón del Omnitrix, aun con problemas lo logro – **No, no regresare** \- Lincoln regreso a la normalidad cayendo con fuerza al suelo –Auch eso dolió en eso Lincoln noto algo en su Omnitrix y vio que ya estaban los hologramas de sus alienígenas –Si, al parecer ya todo regreso a la normalidad-.

- ** _Yo no estaría muy seguro_** \- decía una voz muy familiar para Lincoln y al verlo no puedo evitar abrir mucho los ojos, Fantasmático estaba frente a él y fuera del Omnitrix.

-¿Que? ¿Pero cómo? Tú no puedes ser real tu eres parte del Omnitrix- decía Lincoln aun sin creer lo que veía sin saber que sus hermanas también vieron eso también sin poder creer lo que vieron.

- ** _Normalmente sí, mi conciencia existe incluso en la más pequeña partícula de ADN, cuando crearon el Omnitrix yo quede atrapado sin posibilidad de escapar o tomar el control del portador, pero un día sentí que me recuperaba y cuando te transformabas en mi sentí que era libre, pero hubo una interferencia, Tu, pero ahora estoy 100% libre y ahora te enseñare como soy realmente sin esta estorbosa piel_** -.

Fantasmático empieza arrancándose la piel y las cadenas que tenía, luego se podía ver que tenía un cráneo con un ojo y una gran mandíbula con los dientes chuecos, además su cráneo esta invertido, tiene una capucha morada con un gran ojo en medio y abajo su cola en blanco y negro a rayas además de tener unas largas y filosas garras.

- ** _Contempla mi verdadera figura, soy Zs'Skayr o para tu idioma "El Terror"_**

-Te veías más aterrador en mis pesadillas y dime que es lo que quieres- dijo Lincoln mostrando valentía.

- ** _Que no es obvio, quiero el poder del Omnitrix_** \- dijo Zs'Skayr apuntando con sus uñas al Omnitrix.

-Lo siento viejo, pero esta cosa esta pegada a mi muñeca además solo yo puedo usarlo- decía Lincoln.

- ** _Eso ya lo sé, por eso tomare tu cuerpo_** \- Zs'Skayr se acercaba a Lincoln pero rápidamente fue tomado por Lori que corrió de allí junto a sus hermanas – ** _Esas niñas son una piedra en mis inexistentes pies_** \- Zs'Skayr las empezó a seguir por todos los pasillos de la escuela hasta que salieron al patio justo cuando Zs'Skayr las alcanzo intento salir pero…

- ** _¡AHHHH!_** \- Zs'Skayr grito de dolor al parecer el tenia debilidad por la luz – ** _Por hoy te salvaste, pero cuando llegue la noche, tu caerás_** \- Zs'Skayr atravesó el muro donde estaba largándose de allí, mientras las chicas suspiraban de alivio.

-Chicas ¿ya pueden bajarme?- las chicas soltaron a su hermano, pero entonces al salir fue rodeado por estudiantes pidiendo su autógrafos y tomarle fotos dejando a un lado a las chicas.

-Bueno chicas dejando a un lado que nuestro hermano es admirado por muchos, tenemos un problema más grande- decía Lori en que todas están de acuerdo.

-Bueno chicos desearía quedarme pero tengo que salvar el mundo por allá, nos vemos- dijo Lincoln despegando y dejando a los estudiantes regresar a sus actividades.

Mientras en una cabaña en medio del bosque, hay estaba el Dr. Viktor sentado en una silla cuando vio que alguien llegaba era Zs'Skayr y al verlo Viktor se arrodillo ante él.

-Amo es bueno verlo de nuevo- dijo Viktor aún arrodillado.

- ** _Aun con esa apariencia, sé que eres tu Viktor_** \- dijo Zs'Skayr poniendo su mano en el hombro de Viktor.

Ya de noche mientras todos los estudiantes duermen, Lincoln ya con su traje estaba en la torre del reloj esperando alguna señal de Zs'Skayr.

- _Anda sal Fantasmita, no me asustas_ \- decía en su mente Lincoln cuando salto y aterrizo en el patio -¿Dónde estará? Conociéndolo sé que no se rendiría, no mantenla compostura, nada puede asustarte- decía Lincoln sin ver que Luan estaba atrás de él.

-Que pasa Linc- dijo Luan que asunto a Lincoln de sorpresa.

-¿Luan? Te dije que te quedaras con las demás en Banzila- dijo Lincoln enojado con su hermana.

-Literalmente es mala idea sobre todo con un fantasma alienígena suelto- decía Lori junto a las demás –Es mejor estar todos juntos-.

-Bien, pero que ninguna se separe, pero ¿cómo harán para repeler a? Zs… Zs… ah El Terror-.

-Tranquilo Lincoln, puede que sea un fantasma alienígena todo poderoso, pero tenemos algo con el que no podrá acercarse- dijo Lynn tomando una linterna.

-¿Una linterna?, tengo una en mi casco, pero no sé si eso lo detenga- decía Lincoln algo confundido por el plan.

-Tú ves una simple linterna pero mira bien, Lynn enciéndela- dijo Lisa en que Lynn prende la linterna y sale una poderosa y brillante luz.

-Ahh es muy brillante- dijo Lincoln cuando Lisa se sube a su cabeza –Lisa ¿Qué haces?-

-Unos ajustes de último momento- dijo Lisa ajustando unos cables y oprimiendo botones –Listo ahora a luz de la linterna de tu casco proyectara la misma luz que mis linternas especiales- dijo Lisa en que cada una de las chicas tenía una linterna.

-Perfecto ahora nada puede asustarnos- dijo Lincoln que justo en ese momento aparecen el lobo y la momia –Excepto eso- en ese momento aparece de la nada Zs'Skayr ahora con su cráneo en una posición normal y su capucha lo cubre totalmente –Lindo look El Terror.

- ** _Gracias_** \- dijo Zs'Skayr.

-Que no habían para hombres- dijo Luan que choco los puños con su hermano en que todas se reían de ese chiste hasta el lobo y la momia se reían de eso.

- ** _Cállense_** \- dijo Zs'Skayr en que el lobo y la momia dejaban de reír – ** _Y tu Lincoln, prepárate ahora porque en este momento tu y yo seremos_** …- Zs'Skayr se acercaba a Lincoln cuando el encendió la linterna de su casco lastimando mucho a Zs'Skayr – ** _Ahhh luz en la noche_** -.

-No debiste quitarte la capa amigo, yo no tuve ese problema cuando yo era tú, más o menos- decía Lincoln burlándose de su oponente.

- ** _Pero no todos tienen esa…_** \- Zs'Skayr no termino su frase porque las chicas apuntaron sus linternas hacia Zs'Skayr lastimándolo – ** _Muy listas, pero sus juguetes no servirán contra ellos, vallan_** \- Zs'Skayr manda al lobo y la momia a atacar.

-Bien Omnitrix ahora que funcionas bien, dame a Fuego- Lincoln busco y apretó su Omnitrix que saco una luz más fuerte que Zs'Skayr tuvo que esconderse detrás de un poste, al terminar Fuego apareció.

- **Hey me transformo en lo que yo quise esta vez, creo que lo estoy dominando** \- dijo Fuego justo cuando Zs'Skayr intento poseerlo, lo cual preocupo a las chicas pero notaron que Fuego agarro algo en el aire y se lo quitó de encima y vieron que era Zs'Skayr regresando a su forma

- ** _Veo que mientras estés en tu forma alienígena no puedo poseerte_** \- dijo Zs'Skayr buscando en su capucha para luego sacar una hoz listo para atacar.

- **Dame lo mejor que tengas** \- Zs'Skayr intento darle un golpe con su hoz pero Fuego lo esquiva, el lobo intento atacarlo por detrás pero Fuego lo golpea con una bola de fuego que lo hace retroceder, luego Fuego corre y le da un golpe a la momia lo cual termina quemando poco a poco sus vendas, para luego mirar fijamente al lobo – **Ahora es tu turno perrito** \- decía Fuego pero de pronto Zs'Skayr lo agarra por la espalda, y ambos atraviesan el suelo gracias a la intangibilidad de Zs'Skayr dejando sola a las chicas con el lobo, mientras Fuego y Zs'Skayr llegan a un sótano vacío – **Este debe ser sótano de la escuela, un poco vacío no crees** \- Zs'Skayr no le prestó atención y solo se dedicó a tratar de atacarlo con su hoz.

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban a merced del lobo alienígena.

-Chicas ¿alguna tiene una idea?- decía Lori muy asustada.

-Si tuviera un silbato creo que afectaría su oído- dijo Luna.

-No creo que funcione en un lobo extraterrestre como ese y si busco un hueso y se lo doy- dijo Lana.

-No funcionara, hay que usar plata, los hombres lobo la odian- dijo Lucy agarrando una cuchara de plata.

-Ese no es un hombre-lobo es un alienígena, pero extrañamente con las características de esa mitológica criatura- decía Lisa.

-Esperen Lincoln me conto lo que hiso la última vez que se enfrentó a esa cosa- dijo Lynn agarrando una pelota luego silbándole al lobo y como la última vez el lobo se comportó como un perro, luego Lynn lanzo la pelota y el lobo fue tras ella –Que tonto animal es ese.

-Eso me dio una idea- dijo Luan agarrando una dinamita.

-¿Porque tienes dinamita?- pregunto Lola.

-Lo guardaba para el final de un acto, pero ahora- Luan encendió la dinamita y se pasó a Lynn para que la lanzara, en eso Lynn le silbo al lobo y arrojo la dinamita tan alto que el lobo tubo que saltar tan alto para agarrarlo pero la dinamita exploto, dejando al lobo chamuscado e inconsciente –Eso fue un final explosivo jajaja entienden-.

Mientras en el sótano Fuego seguía esquivando los ataques de Zs'Skayr mientras este le intentaba atacar con fuego que este esquiva haciéndose intangible, luego Zs'Skayr reaparece para golpearlo con la cuchilla de su hoz paro Fuego lo agarra con sus manos intentando derretir a cuchilla.

- ** _Cada minuto que pasa, te acerca más a volverte humano, porque no solo te rindes y me dejas tomar tu cuerpo_** -

- **Prefiero morir a manos de Vilgax a dejar con un fenómeno como tu tome mi cuerpo** \- Finalmente Fuego derrite la cuchilla de la hoz para sorpresa de Zs'Skayr que no esquivo el golpe que le dio Fuego, después Fuego lanza una gran llamarada al techo del sótano abriendo un cráter para que pueda salir volando.

Fuego al salir vio ya a una incinerada momia que el causo y a un noqueado lobo, y al ver a sus hermanas a salvo, Fuego les levanta el pulgar y entonces se reúne con ellas para decirles algo pero luego llega Zs'Skayr del cráter.

- **Eres persistente lo sabía, no sé quién es más molesto tu o Vilgax** \- dijo Fuego viendo que el tiempo se le acabo y regresando a ser Lincoln.

- ** _Ah como adoro ese sonido_** \- Zs'Skayr se acercaba pero vio que Lincoln tenía la mano puesta para encender su linterna.

-Te daré una oportunidad, vete y no regreses antes de que te haga Fantasmin chamuscado- dijo Lincoln.

-Eres muy valiente, pero eso no te ayudara a derrotarnos- dijo una voz a lo lejos y no era otro que del Dr. Viktor.

-Viktor- decía Lincoln bastante serio, en eso Viktor mira como quedaron sus colegas.

-Me han impresionado, pero esto no ha terminado- Viktor saco de su bata unas extrañas piedras moradas que arroja al lobo y lo que quedaba de la momia que después de un momento ambos se encontraban bien y sin ningún daño aparente lo cual deja impresionados a todos –Ven esto- dijo Viktor enseñando otra piedra –Esto se llama Corrodium una mineral bastante raro en la tierra, cuya exposición puede llegar a mutar a cualquier ser humano-.

-Muta a los seres humano, pero tú la tienes y no te pasa nada, a no ser que… eres un alienígena- dijo Lincoln el cual Viktor no dudo que era cierto.

-Brillante deducción chico, pero ya es muy tarde- Viktor chasqueo los dedos y la momia atrapo a los Loud con sus vendas, pero sin antes quitarle sus linternas, al ver esto Zs'Skayr sonrió y se acercó a Lincoln.

- ** _Ahora dime estás listo para volver a hacer uno de nuevo_** \- dijo Zs'Skayr acercándose a Lincoln.

-Primero muerto- dijo Lincoln tratando de zafarse de los vendajes de la momia pero discretamente tratando de alcanzar su Omnitrix.

- ** _Pues prepárate_** \- Zs'Skayr intento poseer a Lincoln pero parece que el Omnitrix lo intentaba repeler pero Zs'Skayr se resistía hasta tratar de poseer a nuestro héroe pero luego una luz verde brillo con intensidad hasta que la termino y se vio a Zs'Skayr, asustando a todas – ** _Juntos de nuevo como en…_** \- Zs'Skayr sintió algo en la boca y escupió algo que era Materia Gris.

- **Tu plan no se cumplirá** \- dijo Materia Gris que alegro a las chicas de que su hermano no fuera poseído por Zs'Skayr, pero el tan enojado lo intento atacar con sus garras pero Materia Gris lo esquiva, para luego esquivar una mordida del lobo que aterrizo en su cuello y le aplico la llave neuronal dejando noqueado al lobo – **Ni este perro se resiste a eso, ese truco es muy útil** \- Materia Gris presiona el botón del Omnitrix de su espalda y cambia a XLR8 que empieza a correr y agarrar a la momia que soltó a las chicas, inmediatamente uso las vendas de la momia el cual lo enredo muy bien en un poste sin casi ninguna posibilidad de huir – **Y yo creí que las momias serian difíciles pero son tan fáciles de derrotar** \- XLR8 recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica en su espalda.

-¡Lincoln!- gritaron las chicas cuando vieron que fue el Dr. Viktor.

- **Oye atacar por la espalda no se vale** \- dijo XLR8 levantándose muy adolorido pero luego empieza a levitar para ser golpeado en el suelo y luego arrojado contra un poste.

- ** _En una pelea no hay cosas como ser justo lo que importa es que uno caiga y ese serás tu cuando tenga tu cuerpo y el Omnitrix_** \- Zs'Skayr intento tomar el Omnitrix del pecho de XLR8 pero este suelta una fuerte corriente de energía que lo empuja hasta estrellarse contra la pared en eso XRL8 regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Ya es hora ponerle fin a esto- dijo Lincoln preparado pero luego noto que su Omnitrix término de hacer algo.

- **ADN catalogado readquirido** \- luego el Omnitrix muestra el holograma de Fantasmático – **Especie: Ectonurite; Planeta: Anur Phaetos** -.

- ** _Veo que cuando intente quitarte el Omnitrix mi ADN debió agregarse pero sin la interferencia de Viktor no deberías tener problemas con ello_** -.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Lincoln sin entender de qué habla Zs'Skayr.

-Veras niño, si mal recuerdo tú te encontraste con el caza recompensas Sunder verdad- Lincoln asintió con la cabeza –Pues veras yo lo contrate para atacarte dándole una pequeña herramienta que me serviría para liberar a mi amo del Omnitrix- entonces Lincoln recordó la extraña arma que Sunder uso cayendo justo en el símbolo del Omnitrix cuando era Diamante.

-Entonces fuiste tú, ¿Qué cosa usaste conmigo?- pregunto Lincoln bastante enojado.

-Solo un dardo de alteración de ADN, tenía la muestra genética de mi amo para que su conciencia que está atrapada en el Omnitrix despertara- dijo Viktor.

- ** _Y ahora que lo sabes, yo tomare tu_** …- Zs'Skayr iba intentar poseerlo denuevo pero Lincoln puso su mano sobre el Omnitrix aun con el holograma de Fantasmático – ** _No pensaras usarlo de nuevo, puede que haya algo de mi conciencia allí, no lo has pensado_** \- Lincoln lo pensó detenidamente y si Zs'Skayr tenía razón, pero entonces vio a sus hermanas y entonces recordó algo importante.

- _Protegerlas y cuidarlas, ellas siempre lo hacen y yo lo hare también_ \- decía Lincoln en su mente –Correré ese riesgo- Lincoln golpeo el Omnitrix y se transformó en Fantasmático, pero por alguna razón estaba quieto y cabizbajo lo cual preocupo a las chicas.

- ** _Jajaja veo que al final no pudiste verdad niño, no era lo que buscaba pero tener como aliado a mí mismo es mejor_** \- entonces Zs'Skayr pone su mano sobre el hombro de Fantasmático – ** _¿Que dices? Colega_** \- entonces Fantasmático toma el brazo de Zs'Skayr lo lanza estrellándose contra Viktor, entonces Fantasmátco se hace invisible y desaparece para luego levitar a Viktor que lo lanza contra un poste de luz, luego Fantasmático reaparece en frente de las chicas.

- **Chicas, están bien** \- pregunto Fantasmático pero las chicas aun parecen preocupadas, entonces Luna decide hablar.

-¿Cómo te sientes hermano?- pregunto Luna.

- **Me siento bien, aun me siento como yo, solo que sin eso que me hacía sentir raro** _-_ dijo Fantasmático con honestidad dejando tranquila a las chicas.

-Seguramente al deshacerte de El Terror provoco que su conciencia este fuera de tu reloj, además parecía que no tenías miedo de usarlo- decía Lisa.

- **Siendo honesto siempre me sentí raro al transfórmame en Fantasmático, pero ahora puedo usarlo como a cualquier otro alíen del Omnitrix** \- dice Fantamático feliz pero luego vio a Zs'Skayr levantándose **.**

 **- _Puede que ahora puedas controlar el ADN Ectonurite, pero jamás podrás vencer a uno verdadero, sobretodo siendo el Ecto-Lord supremo_** \- dijo Zs'Skayr tomando otra hoz de su túnica.

- **¿Cuantas de esas cosas tienes? Bueno no importa, si me quieres alcánzame** \- dijo Fantasmático saliendo de allí siendo seguido por Zs'Skayr entrando a la torre del reloj.

En la torre Fantasmático y Zs'Skayr empezaban a pelear, como ambos se hacen intangibles uno podía tocar al otro, Zs'Skayr intentaba volver a atacar con su hoz pero Fantasmático esquivaba ágilmente los ataques de Zs'Skayr para luego recibir un golpe en el cráneo de Fantasmático para luego quitarle la hoz y apuntar con él a Zs'Skayr, pero entonces Zs'Skayr saca otra hoz de su túnica.

- **Enserio, ¿Cuántas de esas cosas tienes?** \- pregunto Fantasmático aun con la hoz.

- ** _Lo sabrás una vez que tenga tu cuerpo y el Omnitrix_** \- en eso Fantasmático y Zs'Skayr empezaban a pelear tratando de atacarse con las hoz, cada uno trataba de atacar y a la vez defenderse del ataque del otro; Fantasmático intento golpearlo otra vez pero Zs'Skayr lo esquiva y aprovechando golpeo a Fantasmático haciendo que suelte la hoz y cayendo al suelo cuando intento levantarse Zs'Skayr lo apunto con ambas guadañas – ** _Ya no tienes ninguna posibilidad, ríndete y déjate poseer_** -.

- **Espera tengo derecho a un último deseo** \- dice Fantasmático en que Zs'Skayr detiene por un momento su ataque.

- ** _Bueno que esperas, dime, ¿qué tienes que decir?_** \- pregunto Zs'Skayr.

- **Si adiós, ahora niñas** \- dijo Fantasmático en que las gemelas Lana y Lola agarraron las cortinas de la ventana de la torre y al arrancarlas se vio que la salió el sol, provocando que Zs'Skayr se empiece a quemar, mientras Fantasmático estaba bien **–Dime ¿a dónde van los fantasmas cuando se les quema el ectoplasma?** -

- ** _Lincoln Loud, no festejes por mucho tiempo porque yo regresare ¡AHHHH!_** \- grito Zs'Skayr hasta finalmente ya no quedar nada de él.

- **Bien hecho niñas** \- dijo Fantasmático acariciando la cabeza de sus hermanas.

-Gracias Lincoln- dijeron las gemelas.

- **Ahora solo falta Viktor y sus fenómenos** \- Fantasmático junto a las gemelas salieron de la torre pero vieron al resto de sus hermanas inconscientes, pero ya sin rastro de Viktor y los monstruos en ese momento Fantasmático regresa a ser Lincoln –Chicas despierten que les paso- dijo Lincoln cuando Lori despertó.

-Lincoln, Viktor escapo pero antes de eso nos noqueo con un choque eléctrico y al parecer se llevó a sus amigos- dijo Lori cuando las demás despertaban pero sintiendo algo de dolor.

-El terror se fue, pero Viktor sigue libre juro que lo detendré aunque sea lo último que haga- decía Lincoln jurando su promesa.

Mientras en la cabaña en medio del bosque, Viktor coloca un extraño liquido en una especie de maquina mientras en un enrome tubo se empezaba a generar una silueta.

-Ganaste la batalla L-10, pero la guerra aún no termina- dijo Viktor viendo como el cuerpo era generado en la máquina.

Mientras de regreso a la universidad los Loud se preparaban para regresar a casa.

-Bueno Lori me imagino que iras a esta universidad- decía Lincoln en lo que su hermana Lori pensaba.

-Si se ve que es una buena universidad, pero esto solo me recordara el terror del El Terror, además tendría que soportarlo a el- dijo Lori apuntando a Jason que se despidió llorando.

-Hmmm… buen punto vámonos de aquí- dijo Lincoln subiéndose a Banzila y yéndose de regreso a su casa.

-Aún no sé dónde estará Viktor, pero almenas ya no tengo que preocuparme más por El Terror- pero luego miro su Omnitrix –Por ahora-.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	15. El regreso de Kevin

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Royal Wood y esta vez sí lo era en ese momento Lincoln junto a sus hermanas estaban en una fila para un videojuego.

-No puedo esperar El Guitar Rock IV ya está cerca y no puedo esperar a tenerlo- decía Lincoln emocionado.

-Normalmente no me interesan esas cosas hermano, pero es un juego de rock, además tengo algo de experiencia en sus controles ya que parecen una guitarra- decía Luna chocando los cinco con su hermano.

-Y literalmente estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo aquí- dice Lori junto al resto muy aburridas.

-Ustedes no tenían que venir, yo solo te pedí un aventón a cambio de lavar tu ropa- decía Lincoln recordando los "favores" que hacía para su hermana a cambio de llevarlo a donde sea.

-Conozco una biblioteca aquí cerca podemos esperar allá, mientras ellos siguen en la fila- decía Lisa seguido del resto.

-Ahh una biblioteca, mejor espero en esta fila- decía Lynn quedándose en la fila, para luego cambiar de opinión –Esperen chicas-.

1 hora después; las chicas salían de la biblioteca satisfechas.

-No me volveré a quejar de las bibliotecas, es cierto lo que dicen hay libros para todos, sabían que tienen libros de deportes y sus estrategias de juegos- decía Lynn bastante satisfecha para que luego las demás hablaran de los libros que han leído.

-Me pregunto si Lincoln y Luna ya consiguieron su tonto juego, aunque yo prefiero los de acción o aventuras- dijo Lori cuando justo en ese momento se escuchó una explosión.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Leni.

-Vino de por allá- dijo Lana corriendo con todas para allá, pero al llegar vieron algo que las dejo estupefactas.

- **JAJAJA, esto si es diversión** \- dijo el extraño ser destruyendo todo a su paso para luego mostrarse se notaron varias características familiares.

Era tan grande como Cuatrobrazos pero solo contaba con su cuerpo, pies y los ojos izquierdos mientras el derecho era de Materia Gris, el cuerno lumínico, las branquias y los dientes de Acuático, su brazo superior derecho era el de Fuego mientras el superior izquierdo era el de Diamante, los brazos inferiores eran los de Bestia, en su pecho tenía unas líneas que recordaban a los de Fantasmático, la parte superior de su espalda era igual a piel de Ultra-T además de las alas de Insectoide y por último la cola de XLR8. Esto solo podría ser descrito como: "una horrible amalgamada de los alienígenas del Omnitrix".

-¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?- pregunto Luan

-La única cosa que se me ocurre para describirlo sería como una horrible amalgamada de los alíens de Lincoln- dijo Lisa.

En eso el monstruo nota a las chicas y se acerca lentamente a ellas, las chicas intentaron correr pero el monstruo llego en solo un segundo al otro lado donde ellas intentaban huir.

- **¿Ustedes son las hermanas de Lincoln Loud?** \- pregunto la criatura en que todas asintieron con la cabeza – **Pues quiero que le digan a su querido hermanito que he regresado** \- la criatura de pronto comienza a volar con las alas de Insectoide – **Ya me voy-** y con eso la criatura se va volando lejos dejando confundida a las chicas.

* * *

 **El regreso de Kevin**

En la tienda de juegos Lincoln y Luna salieron de la tienda con el juego de rock que querían pero en eso llegan las chicas muy agotadas de correr.

-¿Chicas que les pasa?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Lincoln no vas a creer lo que vimos- dijeron las gemelas.

-Era grande, malo y grande- dijo Leni.

-Parecía una mescla horrenda de tus aliens- dijo Luan lo cual dejo perplejo a Lincoln.

-Esperen ¿qué quieren decir con eso?- pregunto Lincoln.

Al regresar a la casa Loud, Lincoln y sus hermanas vieron las noticias del extraña criatura que aterrorizo Royal Wood.

- _Como pueden ver señores una horrible criatura a aparecido y eso no es lo peor, esta criatura tiene características parecida a los alíens de nuestro héroe L-10-_ eso deja sorprendido y preocupado a Lincoln – _Este monstruo a estado aterrorizando no solo nuestra ciudad sino varios pueblos vecinos lo único que sabemos es que si esta criatura no es detenida, podría crearse un desastre, asi que por favor L-10 sálvanos_ \- dijo el reportero cuando Lincoln apaga el televisor.

-No puedo creerlo, un extraño monstruo ataca a todos con mis poderes, esto me suena familiar- dijo Lincoln.

-Ese monstruo nos dijo algo, dijo "he regresado"- dijo Lori en que Lincoln abre los ojos en lo que Lincoln sale de la casa con su traje y montando en su 3-21 –Lincoln regresa, ¿adónde va?- se preguntó Lori.

Mientras Lincoln iba por toda Royal Wood buscando a la criatura cuando paso cerca de un edificio vio algo que no esperaba ver, hay estaba la criatura y al verla se sorprendió en verdad era una horrenda mezcla de sus alienígenas.

- _Podría ser… no, no puede ser_ \- dijo Lincoln siguiendo al monstruo hasta una Fábrica de dinero, el monstruo ataca a los guaridas con bolas de su brazo de Fuego para entrar a la fábrica siendo seguido por Lincoln –Tranquilo, me encargare de ese monstruo- dijo Lincoln entrando a la fábrica viendo a la criatura tratando de derretir una pared –Alto, no dejare que sigas haciendo esto-.

- **Oh que, tus hermanitas me golpearan porque te hice daño** \- decía el monstruo burlándose de nuestro héroe.

-Como veo no has cambiado en nada, verdad Kevin- dijo Lincoln, logrando que la criatura se detenga.

- **Valla que eres listo** \- Entonces el monstruo empieza a cambiar de forma bruscamente hasta revelar su identidad que efectivamente era Kevin Levin.

-Lo sabía, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Cómo?- pregunto Lincoln.

-En serio quieres saber- Kevin empezó a contar la historia –Al parecer absorbí la suficiente energía de ese reloj, lo que me permitía convertirme en una copia exacta de tus alienígenas, bueno más o menos, pude convertirme en 10 de ellos, excepto el redondo que usaste para derrotarme esa vez, pero un día algo paso ya no pude controlar esos poderes y al darme cuenta obtuve esto- Kevin volvió a cambiar de forma transformándose de nuevo en esa forma mutante – **Que te parece, yo lo llamo forma quimera** -

-Viejo, sí que eres feo- decía Lincoln bastante impresionado por el cambio de Kevin.

- **Lo sé, pero esta fealdad la compenso con este increíble poder, el único problema es que solo puedo permanecer como humano por tan solo 10 minutos y todo es por tu culpa, me convertiste en un fenómeno** -, dijo Kevin muy enojado.

-¿Mi culpa?, tu eres el tonto por intentar quitarme el reloj, el único culpable de tu estado eres tú, además ya eras uno pero ahora eres un fenómeno por fuera- decía Lincoln.

- **Di lo que quieras, ahora tengo 10 de tus poderes además de mi propio poder de absorción puedes llamarme "Kevin 11"** \- Kevin lanzo una ráfaga de diamantes a Lincoln que el esquiva ágilmente.

-Como veo que no escuchas por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas, solo te venceré como la última vez- Lincoln busco en su Omnitrix para transformarse en Cannonbolt pero en lugar de eso salió algo diferente.

Tiene una pequeña cabeza que parece un sombrero negro con 3 puntas en forma de aletas, una arriba y 2 en los costados de color blanco, ojos verdes, su cuello es entero negro, sus brazos son negros, con manos blancas, sus hombreras verdes parecen ser conectores, de los mismos que tiene en el estómago, tiene los mismos en el dorso de la mano. El Omnitrix está en su frente.

- **Este no es el momento para algo nuevo Omnitrix** \- dijo Lincoln en su nueva forma.

- **Jajaja, me da risa tu nueva forma, lástima que no tendrás tiempo de ver que hace** \- Kevin dispara una bola de Fuego que Lincoln esquiva para esconderse en un armario.

- **Bien rápido debo ver que hace, veamos-** Lincoln intento cualquier cosa desde ver si podía disparar, volar, o tener súper fuerza pero nada – **Por favor hasta Materia Gris es más útil que esto, y él es pequeño** \- dijo Lincoln hasta que Kevin lo encontró destrozando la puerta y la pared.

- **Me extrañaste amigo** \- Kevin lo agarro de las piernas, pero Lincoln se sujetaba de lo que quedaba de la pared.

- **Suel-ta-nos** \- de pronto ya no eran uno eran 2 – **De lujo, esto es genial** \- el clon que se sujetaba se soltó y aprovecho la fuerza de empuje de Kevin para golpear en la cabeza a Kevin – **Que te pareció Kevin** \- dijo uno de los clones – **Si eso te enseñara a no meterte con…** \- ambos clones pensaban hasta que se les ocurrió algo – **Ditto** \- Kevin se recuperó e intento atacar a Ditto con su brazo de Diamante pero uno de los Ditto esquiva duplicándose, Kevin intento atacar con bolas de fuego pero los Ditto eran bastante agiles además de volver a duplicarse para confundir a su oponente, habiendo 12 Dittos ahora – **Hey Kevin adivina ¿Cuál es cuál?-** entre todas las copias empezaron a correr en círculos confundiendo mucho a Kevin.

- **Ya quédate, quédense quietos** \- Kevin seguía intentando atacar a Ditto con fuego, diamantes y baba pero los Dittos esquivaban y aprovechaban el enojo de Kevin para atacarlo y golpearlo, también aprovechando de subirse encima de el para alterar su equilibrio – **Quítense de encima** \- Kevin uno por uno se zafo a los Dittos arrojándolos a un lado, luego patio muy fuerte a uno lo que provoca que todos sientan el mismo dolor – **Valla al parecer esa transformación tiene un punto débil amigo** -.

- **Ya me di cuenta** \- dijo uno de los Ditto – **Si a uno lo golpeas fuerte** \- dijo otro Ditto – **Todos lo sentiremos** -.

- **Lo que significa que no tengo que deshacerme de todos** \- dijo Kevin formando una punta afilada en su brazo de Diamante – **Solo tengo que eliminar a uno** \- los Dittos intentaron escapar pero Kevin agarro a uno y se preparó para atacarlo – **Adiós Linc, fue un gusto conocerte** -.

- **Yo no lo creo** \- dijo Ditto en que uno de los clones lo tomo de sus manos para girar y mandar a volar al otro Ditto y darle una patada a Kevin que lo mando a volar a unos centímetros salvando al otro Ditto – **Todos juntos ahora** \- entre todos los Dittos regresaron a ser uno y oprimió el símbolo del Omnitrix y cambiar a Diamante y darle un golpe a Kevin que recién se estaba levantando – **Tendras todos mis poderes, pero es una lástima que no sean tan listos como los mios**.

- **No te creas mucho** \- Kevin lanzo una ráfaga de llamas a Diamante, pero Diamante golpea el suelo formando un muro y cubriéndose de las llamas.

- **Tengo otra cosa que decirte, tuve algo de entrenamiento** \- Diamante levito la barrera que formo para arrojarlo contra Kevin que impacto contra un muro.

- **Veo que has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero yo también aprendí unos trucos** \- Kevin golpea el suelo con su brazo de Fuego y de allí salen varios pilares de llamas que poco a poco se acercaban a Diamante impactando y mandándolo a volar – **Ahora quien es el mejor usando poderes alienígenas** \- dijo Kevin para luego fijarse que Diamante hiso una señal con sus dedos para darse vuelta y ver varios fragmento de diamantes que impactaron contra Kevin.

- **Me parece que sigo siendo yo** \- dijo Diamante en que de pronto varios oficiales llegan apuntando sus armas cuando vieron a Diamante teniendo acorralado a Kevin, apuntaron sus armas contra Kevin.

- **Esto se ve mal, por ahora me retiro** \- Kevin creo un muro de llamas para atacar a loa oficiales pero Diamante creo un muro de diamante para proteger a los oficiales y a el mismo de las llamas mientras Kevin aprovecho el momento para romper una ventana y salir de allí volando.

- **Prometo que voy a detenerte sea como sea, Kevin** \- dijo Diamante viendo la dirección a donde se fue Kevin.

De regreso en la casa Loud, Lincoln solo camina de izquierda a derecha pensando en que hará con respecto a Kevin.

- _¿Que hare?, ¿Qué hare?, Kevin esta suelto y tiene mis poderes y con esa forma de monstruo es más peligroso que la última vez_ \- pensaba Lincoln.

-Lincoln puede ir a pensar en tu amigo en otra parte, literalmente nos tapas la tele- decía Lori junto a las demás sentadas en el sofa tratando de ver la televisión.

-Como pueden quedarse hay tan tranquilas viendo la televisión, cuando hay un loco demente que puede usar mis poderes y esta suelto- decía Lincoln.

-Relájate hermano, sabemos que lo detendrás siempre lo haces- decía Luna tomando una soda.

-Esta vez es diferente, él puede usar 10 de mis poderes en esa extraña forma y aunque pueda combatirlo aprovechando sus debilidades, esa forma quimera como la llama lo hace un oponente muy peligroso- decía Lincoln cuando de pronto pasaron las noticias.

- _Interrumpimos este programa para darles una noticia de último, un autobús esta fuera de control y por los testigos dicen que la extraña criatura tomo el autobús usando los poderes de la forma extraterrestre de L-10 apodado "Actualizador"_ -.

-Es Ultra-T y solo puede ser…- decía Lincoln.

- _El comportamiento de este monstruo solo hace que podamos decir ¡L-10 auxilio!-._

-Esto se ve mal, o no Linky- decía Lola viendo que su hermano ya no está.

Mientras en el autobús Kevin estaba controlándolo asustando a los presentes, mientras los policías lo perseguían.

- **¿Pero qué les pasa polis?, apenas acabamos de divertirnos** \- dijo Kevin disparando un disparo de plasma de su boca impactando a los policías – **Guau se siente tan bien, hacer el mal** -

-¡KEVIN!- decía Lincoln a lo lejos montando en 3-21 detrás de Kevin –Debes detener esta locura, estas asustando a los civiles, por favor Kevin detente- dijo Lincoln tratando de razonar con Kevin.

- **Lo siento amigo pero no planeo hacerlo, voy a llevar a mis pasajeros a nadar** \- efectivamente Kevin llevaba el autobús directo a un muelle directo al mar.

-Muy bien Kevin ahora si te pasaste- Lincoln se bajó de su tabla y aterrizar sobre el autobús.

- **¿No vas a transformarte?** \- pregunto Kevin.

-No va a ser necesario- Lincoln iba a usar su guante eléctrico para lastimar a Kevin pero luego se dio cuenta de que también podría lastimar a los civiles que están dentro –Bien pésima idea, hora del plan B, 2 pueden jugar este juego- Lincoln busco en su Omnitrix para transformarse en Ultra-T pero en lugar de eso se transformó en Materia Gris.

- **Que mal amigo, pero ya es muy tarde hice que no sirvan los frenos, mi trabajo está hecho** \- Kevin se materializa fuera del autobús para luego escapar volando otra vez.

- **Después iré por ti, pero ahora** \- Materia Gris entro al autobús para ir a la parte del conductor y entrando al cableado y hacer unos ajustes – **Tengo que lograr esto rápido o sino seremos comida de peces** \- dijo Materia tratando de arreglar lo más rápido los controles, el autobús estaba cerca hasta que Materia Gris conecto el ultimo cable – **Los frenos rápido** \- le dijo al Conductor que justo a tiempo apretó el freno deteniendo el autobús justo a tiempo.

Todos salen del autobús para después salir Materia Gris que regreso a la normalidad siendo recibido por las personas que salvo diciendo gracias, pero Lincoln aún no se sentía bien tenía que detener a Kevin antes que haga más daño.

Lincoln regresaba a casa y vio que afuera en su pórtico estaba Ronnie Anne esperándolo.

-¿Ronnie? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Lincoln recibiendo un abrazo de Ronnie Anne.

-Vi las noticias y me preocupe de que pasara algo sobre todo con ese semi-impostor- dijo Ronnie Anne que se le notaba su preocupación.

-Lo sé, Kevin está totalmente fuera de control, pensé que solo quería arruinar mi reputación, pero ahora, creí que podía ayudarlo razonar con el- decía Lincoln.

-Lo sé, me contaste la historia, y como me la contaste siento decirlo pero ese chico ya no tiene reparo, puso a inocentes en peligro y lo peor es que parece que quiere matarte- dijo Ronnie Anne pero en este momento.

- **No parece, quiero hacerlo** \- dijo Kevin llegando de la nada escupiendo la baba de Insectoide dejando a Lincoln atrapado en un árbol.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Ronnie Anne tratando de salvarlo pero Kevin hace a un lado a Ronnie Anne fácilmente.

-¡Ronnie!- grito Lincoln pudiendo liberar sus manos buscando en su Omnitrix.

- **Tu novia no puede salvarte** \- dijo Kevin acercándose lentamente - **Puede que tengas alíens que no conozca pero eso no te salvara amigo** \- Kevin iba a golpear a Lincoln que justo a tiempo apretó su reloj, pero cuando el puño de Kevin impacto destrozando completamente el árbol.

-¡LINCOLN!- grito Ronnie Anne temiendo lo peor –Eres un monstruo- dijo Ronnie Anne hasta las lágrimas.

- **Ja me han dicho cosas peores** \- Kevin iba a atacar a Ronnie Anne pero justo en ese momento una raíz tomo el brazo de Kevin deteniéndolo, al darse vuelta vio que el responsable era Wildvine.

- **Dime Kevin que no te enseñaron a no atacar a las mujeres en especial a las niñas** \- Wildvine arrojo a Kevin lejos estrellándose en medio de la calle.

- **Por favor he destrozado plantas más salvajes que tú, Lincoln** \- Kevin iba a golpear a Wildvine pero este lo esquiva saltando para luego lanzarle sus vainas explosivas que impactan contra Kevin mandándolo a volar para que luego Wildvine excave bajo la tierra y salir por donde iba a caer Kevin y darle una patada con sus lianas.

- **Como me dijo mi mentor una vez, solo te basas en la fuerza brutal, usas solo el mínimo de fuerza ya que no sabes de fuerzas extraterrestres** \- dijo Wildvine acercándose a Kevin y darle el golpe final pero algo lo detenía, por un lado quería hacerlo pero por el otro sabía que estaba mal, Lincoln no era un asesino y jamás mataría a sus oponentes – **No, no soy como tu Kevin, no soy un psicópata** \- dijo Wildvine pero Kevin lo agarra de sus lianas y lo tira contra otro árbol.

- **Pero yo no soy tan blando** \- dijo Kevin saliendo de allí dando volando.

En eso Wildvine regresa a ser Lincoln siendo recibido por un abrazo de Ronnie Anne.

-Temí, que te hubiera convertido en papilla- dijo Ronnie llorando de felicidad de que Lincoln no resultara lastimado.

-Gracias Ronnie- dijo Lincoln para voltear y ver a sus hermanas que vieron todo desde la ventana –Oigan si estaban ahí ¿porque no sacaron a Ronnie Anne de allí?-.

-2 problemas Lincoln, 1 no queríamos interrumpir el momento y 2 Kevin pego la puerta con su baba- dijo Lori en que la puerta de la casa estaba cubierta de baba de Insectoide.

Ya dentro de la casa Lincoln junto a Ronnie Anne estaban sentados en el sillón mientras nuestro héroe estaba pensando en donde estará Kevin ahora.

-Lincoln llevas así horas, come algo necesitas descansar después de esa pelea- dijo Ronnie bastante preocupada.

-No tengo tiempo, tengo que pensar donde Kevin hará su siguiente ataque- decía Lincoln muy seriamente mientras sus hermanas lo veían igual de preocupadas en eso Lori recibe una llamada de su novio Bobby.

-Hola Bobby bubu bonito dime que cuentas- decía Lori mientras su novio desde el otro lado de la línea le contaba algo y lo que sea que fuera hiso que Lori abriera bien los ojos al terminar colgó su teléfono se dirigió a su hermano –Lincoln tenemos un problema-.

Mientras tanto en un enorme puente, Kevin estaba en lo alto del puente cortando con su brazo de Diamante los cables de soporte del puente mientras los autos ya no podían retroceder porque Kevin creo un muro con fuego y entre estos autos estaba Bobby.

- **Jajajaja con esto todos conocerán y temblaran con solo escuchar el nombre de Kevin 11** \- Kevin seguía riendo mientras volvía a cortar otro cable de soporte del puente mientras en el muelle cercano llegaron las hermanos Loud junto a Ronnie entonces Lori con unos binoculares vio a lo lejo el auto de Bobby lo cual la preocupo a ella tanto como a Ronnie en eso llega Clyde en su bicicleta.

-Lincoln que bueno que llegaste ese tipo esta demente, va a derrumbar el puente- dijo Clyde.

-Lo se Clyde y Bobby está allí si no hago algo, él y los otros atrapados serán comida de tiburón- decía Lincoln muy serio.

-Que mal por Bobby, por un lado- decía Clyde recibiendo un golpe de Ronnie Anne.

-Se lo que ibas a decir y más vale prevenir antes de que digas una estupidez- dijo Ronnie.

-Muy bien iré para allá- Lincoln corrió a un lugar para esconderse y luego ir a por Kevin.

-Ten cuidado Lincoln- dijo Ronnie preocupada en lo que Luna le pone su mano en su hombro dando la señal de que crea en Lincoln, mientras Kevin ya aburrido de cortar cuerdas se preparó para atacar los autos con su fuego hasta que.

-¡Kevin ya para con esto!- dijo Lincoln ya con su traje en otro pilar del puente tratando por última vez de razonar con Kevin.

- **Y sigues, aun crees que me voy a detener, ¡pues te equivocas!-** decía Kevin sin dejar de apuntar a los autos.

-No Kevin, ya te has pasados muchas veces de la raya, no quisiera decirlo pero debo detenerte aquí y ahora- dijo Lincoln apretando su Omnitrix y se transforma en Fuego y aprovechando su habilidad absorbe el muro de llamas de Kevin para luego lanzar una bola de llamas que impactan a Kevin que cae al suelo – **¡Rápido todos salgan de aquí!** \- grito Fuego en que todos los conductores salieron rápido de sus autos para salir del puente que ahora se volvió un campo de batalla.

Kevin muy enojado choca sus manos y causa una vibración sónica el cual manda a volar a Fuego cayendo en medio del puente, Kevin le da una serie de golpes que lo dejan muy lastimado, entonces Fuego golpea el Omnitrix para cambiar a XLR8 y empieza a correr alrededor de su oponente creando un tornado alrededor de Kevin, Kevin intento atacarlo con fuego pero este se extinguió en un segundo para luego sentir que ya no podía respirar.

- **El vórtice absorbe el oxígeno, sin oxígeno no hay fuego, Lisa tenía razón si prestas atención en clases un día te salvara la vida** \- dice XRL8 se detiene y luego golpea a Kevin que estaba muy débil por la falta de oxígeno – **Listo para rendirte, tengo otros 3 aliens que no conoces y aunque puedas usar sus poderes, no puedes usarlos tan bien como yo** -.

- **Olvídalo** \- dijo Kevin levantándose aún débil – **No existe ninguna prisión en la tierra que pueda mantenerme encerrado** -.

- **Tú lo dijiste, en la tierra por eso tendré que llamar a unos amigos para que…-** XLR8 no termino de hablar porque Kevin lo golpeo con sus recién recuperadas llamas.

- **No me importa lo que tengas que decir, te eliminare en este momento** \- Kevin intento lanzarle varios fragmentos de diamantes pero XRL8 los esquivaba con su increíble velocidad para luego dar rápidos con sus garras, Kevin golpeo fuertemente el suelo creando un temblor para que XRL8 se tropezara y Kevin le diera otro fuerte golpe mandándolo a volar chocando con los cables del puente, XRL8 no se rindió y corrió con dirección a Kevin que se preparaba para golpearlo pero XRL8 desaparece al último segundo antes de Kevin lo golpeara, en eso XLR8 corre por el pilar del puente hasta llegar a la cima y darle una patada voladora en la cara a Kevin, sin retroceder XRL8 le dio unos rápidos golpes a Kevin sin darle tiempo de defenderse, sin perder más tiempo XRL8 toma el brazo de Kevin para correr de salida y de regreso por el puente y luego arrojarlo y después finalizar con una patada en el estómago de Kevin chocando contra los autos que aún estaban en el puente dejándolo muy herido; XRL8 se acercó a él para darle el golpe final con su garra pero entonces prefirió dar el golpe cerca de su cara golpeando el suelo, dejando muy confundido a Kevin - **Como te dije, no soy un psicópata como tú** \- XRL8 se retiraba del lugar dejando solo a Kevin.

 **-¡Regresa aquí y pelea, terminemos lo que comenzamos!** \- grito Kevin muy enojado.

- **No Kevin, no vales la pena y nunca lo valiste** \- Kevin muy enojado corre hasta alcanzar a XRL8 y darle un golpe y luego tomarlo por la cola y arrojarlo para que choque contra el resto de los autos, para luego ser pisado por Kevin.

- **Que no valgo la pena eh** \- Kevin procede a sujetarlo por su cabeza y darle un golpe en el estómago y luego darle una patada que lo manda a volar al otro lado del puente – **Pues déjame enseñarte lo que es el dolor** \- Kevin iba a darle con su brazo de Diamante pero XRL8 esquiva velozmente el golpe antes de que los atraviese pero entonces el tiempo se terminó y regreso a ser Lincoln – **Ja ahora será más fácil terminar contigo enano-**.

-No creas que es tan fácil terminar conmigo- Kevin intento golpear a Lincoln pero este lo esquivaba con una gran agilidad luego Lincoln salta al otro lado y aterriza en la espalda de Kevin más específicamente en la parte que parecía de Ultra-T para usar sus guates eléctricos y darle un gran dolor a Kevin –La debilidad de Ultra-T es la electricidad teniendo una espalda de metal todo lo eléctrico te dolerá, tus puntos débiles solo debo aprovechar lo que se de mis alienígenas para derrotarte-.

- **No te creas tanto niño** \- Kevin afilo su brazo de Diamante que Lincoln esquiva de nuevo y usa su laser para golpear a Kevin muchas veces y luego recibir una patada de Lincoln y un golpe de su bastón.

-Ya ríndete Kevin, ni siquiera en esa forma mutante me puedes derrotar- decía Lincoln cuando fue sujetado de los pies por la cola de XRL8 que tenía Kevin para luego ser arrojado del otro lado y luego recibir una serie de golpes de Kevin.

- **Es tu fin Loud, adiós** \- Kevin iba a dar el golpe de gracia pero el Omnitrix de Lincoln encendió y Lincoln para salir uso sus botas y llegar a salvo al otro lado.

-Bien Kevin espero que estés preparado para pelear contra Upchuck- Lincoln apretó el Omnitrix pero entonces salió algo nuevo.

Tiene la parte superior del cuerpo cubierta de ojos verdes con pupilas negras, aunque irónicamente no tiene ojos en su cabeza, que consiste en una boca y un par muy grande de orejas de murciélago. Su piel es de color amarillo oscuro con piel más clara de color amarillo en el pecho y los pies. Viste un pantalón negro con rayas verdes y un cinturón de color verde con una franja blanca donde lleva el Omnitrix además de unos brazaletes verdes en sus muñecas.

- **2 alíens nuevos en un día, genial y como veo tengo muchos ojos, creo que este se llamara Multi Ojos** \- dijo Lincoln escogiendo el nombre para su nuevo alíen.

- **Incluso con un nuevo alíen te aplastare** \- Kevin voló con sus alas de Insectoide para golpear por detrás pero Multi Ojos lo noto y de sus ojos de su espalda, lanzo una serie de ráfagas de energía que impactaron contra Kevin que lo hiso caer al suelo.

- **Ahora tengo una visión de 360 grados, un ataque por la espalda no servirá** \- Multi Ojos vio la vuelta y mostro que las palmas de sus manos también tienen ojos que lanzan una ráfaga a los pies de Kevin congelándolos y evitando que Kevin escape, en eso Multi Ojos le da una serie de golpes en la cara y el estómago, Kevin uso su brazo de Fuego para derretir el hielo y darle un coletazo a Multi Ojos

- **Voy a aplastarte y no me detendré, sabes porque eres un niño bueno y no tienes el coraje para acabar conmigo, pero sabes que yo no tengo miedo en hacer eso-** Kevin lanzo una ráfaga de llamas que Multi Ojos amortiguo con las descarga de los ojos de sus manos.

- **Terminemos con esto** \- los ojos de Multi Ojos se cerraban para luego revelar en su pecho un ojo gigante que lanzo una poderosa descarga de energía que impacta contra Kevin que intento detener con sus manos, pero el ataque era muy fuerte para el para al final recibir el ataque de lleno, Kevin ya estaba muy lastimado por la pelea y después de ese ataque estaba peor, Multi Ojos iba derecho a donde estaba Kevin – **Te voy a dar una última oportunidad, ríndete y podemos ayudarte** -.

- **No necesito tu caridad** \- Kevin uso su brazo de diamante para destrozar una parte del puente y caer desde esa altura al mar.

- **¡Kevin!-** Multi Ojos solo puedo ver como Kevin cayo por completo al mar, sin posibilidad de verlo por ningún lado incluso creyendo que no sobrevivió a la caída, pero conociéndolo sabía que regresaría algún día – **Kevin** \- fue lo último de dijo antes de marcharse del lugar.

Más tarde en la casa Loud Lincoln estaba sentado en el pórtico viendo las estrellas muy pensativo, en eso llega Lori.

-Lincoln ¿estás bien?- pregunto Lori.

-Si estoy bien, sabes tuve la oportunidad de terminar con él, pero no puede- decía Lincoln.

-Tú no eres como el, ya se lo dijiste él era un psicópata, le diste tu amistad y el que hace te culpa de lo que le paso e intenta matarte, eso literalmente es lo peor que puede hacer alguien incluso un monstruo como el- dijo Lori –El punto es que tú eres tú y él es un monstruo- en eso Lori le da un abrazo a Lincoln –tu jamás serás como el-.

-Gracias Lori, solo quisiera haberlo ayudado, y aun me pregunto si el seguirá allá afuera- dijo Lincoln mirando por última vez a las estrellas.

Mientras en el mar donde pelearon una sombra se vio en el mar lo cual puede dar señal de que Kevin regresara tarde o temprano.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	16. Los Luchadores Galácticos

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En el lejano espacio exterior cerca de un asteroide llegaba una nave de carga para ser recibida por unos guardias robots pero entonces otra nave en forma de libélula llega al instante disparando un poderoso laser que hace que la nave carga se estrella en el asteroide, en eso de la otra nave sale un sujeto gigante de color naranja con una gran armadura muy tecnológica y de la misma nave salen unos soldados pequeños parecido a mineros que manda a atacar a los guardias robots mientras él va a la nave de carga, al llegar encuentra un tubo con un extraño mineral en eso el sale bruscamente de la nave siendo recogido por la nave en la que llego para irse del asteroide.

- **Aquí lo tengo el Químico X, necesita el Bisintium para hacer Boom, ¿Dónde puede estar?** \- el sujeto le pregunta a su compañero que se rebela siendo Six-Six que muestra un holograma de la tierra – **Por supuesto la galaxia del planeta azul llamado tierra** -.

* * *

 **Los Luchadores Galácticos**

Una ciudad era atacada por un extraño hombre conduciendo un robot gigante (Nota: era parecido a los de Mazinger Z).

-Alto Dr. Tochi- decía Lincoln con su identidad de L-10 llegando a la escena.

-L-10 que bueno que llegas, pero no creas que tú solo me ganaras- dijo el Dr. Tochi tratando de golpear a nuestro héroe con el puño del robot pero Lincoln lo esquiva.

-Te equivocas, no estoy solo- dijo Lincoln cuando un extraño laser impacta contra el pecho del robot, el Dr. Tochi vio al que provoco ese ataque.

Tenía la altura de Lincoln vestido con un traje azul ligeramente verdoso que cubre todo su cuello hasta la cintura, unas mallas blancas y guantes del mismo color que el traje sólo que de tono más claro, tiene en el pecho una placa de un azul más claro con forma triangular. Sus ojos están cubiertos por unos visores del color del traje y el área del mentón está cubierta también. Lleva una especie de antenas similares a unos auriculares también del mismo color. Su cabello estilo afro está expuesto.

-¿Que? ¿Ultra-Cyde?- dijo el Dr. Tochi sorprendido de ver a los héroes.

-A la carga Aibou- dice Lincoln transformándose en Diamante corriendo a pelar contra en robot.

-Tu mandas amigo- dijo Ultra-Clyde que entre los 2 destrozan al robot salvando la ciudad.

-No debí dudar de ti, Compañero- dijo Lincoln chocando los puños con su amigo –Y cualquiera que cause problemas en Ciudad Royal se la verán con nosotros.

-Es un hecho, somos un gran equipo- dijo Ultra-Clyde recibiendo un beso de Lori.

-Te amo Ultra-Clyde deje a mi patético novio para luego cazarme contigo- dijo Lori.

-L-10 y Ultra-Clyde, L-10 y Ultra-Clyde, L-10 y Ultra-Clyde, Clyde, Clyde, Clyde…

-¡Clyde!- grito Lincoln a su amigo revelando que todo fue un sueño al estar leyendo un Manga –Clyde te invito al museo conmigo y mis hermanas y estas sentado en esa estatua de un pie gigante, baja de una vez-.

-Lo siento Lincoln, me estaba distrayendo leyendo mi Manga, es como un comic pero de Japón y se lee de derecha a izquierda- dijo Clyde mostrando su libro a Lincoln.

-Yo sé lo que es un Manga Clyde, además yo no leo sobre robots gigantes, yo leo Dragon Ball, y Naruto, y One Piece, y Fairy Tail y Yu-Gi-Oh! bueno prefiero las que tengas que ver con sujetos que se hacen fuertes mientras pelean y luchan por lo que creen correcto- dijo Lincoln cuando de pronto vio la nave de Six-Six llegando a la tierra –Esto ya se puso interesante, Clyde tú te quedas y si mis hermanas preguntan- decía Lincoln poniéndose su traje –Diles que fui a patear traseros alienígenas- Lincoln uso sus botas para ir donde aterrizo la nave.

Mientras en donde aterrizo la nave salió el enorme alienígena naranja.

- **Llévenme a donde hay Bisintium** \- dijo el alíen gigante, pero nadie respondia solo se quedaban quietos hasta que el gigante naranja golpea fuertemente el suelo causando un temblor que hace que los ciudadanos salgan corriendo del miedo – **Porque siempre tienen que correr** -.

-Quizás porque eres feo- dijo Lincoln dándole una patada al alienígena que lo hace chocar cerca de una joyería –Bien amigo, primero ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué estás aquí? Y espero que sean buenas porque sino tendré que disculparme por la patada-.

- **Mi nombre es Vulkanus, y vine a este planeta por el raro mineral llamado Bisintium** \- dijo Vulkanus revelando su nombre y porque vino.

-Por ahora todo bien- dijo Lincoln.

-Y una vez que lo juntemos con el Químico X crearemos un poderoso explosivo que hará temblar toda la galaxia- dijo Vulkanus revelando su plan.

-Eso cambia las cosas- Lincoln encendió su Omnitrix y se transforma en Cuatrobrazos – **Ya que eres un tipo malo, no tendré culpa en volverte a golpear** -

- **¿Un Tetramand? Este planeta es asqueroso** \- dijo Vulkanus empezando una pelea de fuerza con nuestro héroe, mientras en el museo las chicas se preguntaban ¿Dónde estará Lincoln?.

-Oye Clyde, ¿dónde está Lincoln?- pregunto Lynn.

-Pues vio una nave alienígena pasar por aquí y…- decía Clyde cuando vio a Lori que llegaba junto a las demás –Abortar, abortar- Clyde se desmalla en el suelo.

-Debemos decirle a Lincoln que lo lleve a un psiquiatra- dijo Lori cuando todas oyen una explosión cerca de donde fue Lincoln –Creo que literalmente ya sabemos a dónde se fue Lincoln-.

Cuatrobrazos iba directo a tacar a Vulkanus pero este esquiva y sujeta de la cabeza a Cuatrobrazos y arrojarlo hasta estrellarse contra un banco, pero Cuatrobrazos regresa dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara provocando que caiga en medio de la calle, pero en eso Six-Six sale de la nave y empieza a lanzar disparos de plasma a nuestro héroe.

- **¿Six-Six? ¿Cómo fue que regreso?** \- dijo Cuatrobrazos esquivando los disparos y los misiles que disparaba Six-Six.

-Chicas miren ¿ese no es?- pregunto Leni.

-¿Si uno de esos cazadores que buscaban a Linc?- dijo Luna.

-Debió escapar de la cárcel espacial- dijo Luan.

Six-Six seguía disparando misiles que Cuatrobrazos atrapa y luego lanzarlos directo a Six-Six que este esquiva pero el impacto provoco que caiga en el tráiler de un camión, Cuatrobrazos salta al camión y sujeta a Six-Six pero el suelta una especie de granada que suelta un pulso eléctrico que lastima a Cuatrobrazos lo cual hace que suelte a Six-Six y luego él lo apunte con un lanza misiles.

De pronto en el cielo se formó una especie de tifón que soltó que soltó una especie de electricidad de color azul y de allí salieron 3 sujetos parecidos a un equipo de superhéroes.

El del medio es un alíen humanoide alto, de color gris, lleva una camisa amarilla con unos guantes, botas y capa color blanco con una "U" en su pecho, tiene un circulo en medio de los ojos.

La de la derecha es igual que Cuatrobrazos solo que es mujer, es más oscura de piel, es un poco más baja además de llevar puesto una armadura dorada que le cubre su cuerpo y una falda blanca, brazaletes dorados en las manos y piernas y una diadema en la cabeza.

Y al final el de la izquierda es un alíen parecido a un pulpo con cuatro grandes tentáculos, su cabeza es como un cerebro con una cara cibernética además de un casco que le protege; además parece que flota rodeado de un aura azul.

El sujeto parecido a un pulpo al parecer uso poderes mentales para rodear a Six-Six de un aura de azul similar al suyo y arrojarlo cerca de Vulkanus.

- **Muy bien hecho** \- dijo Cuatrobrazos impresionado por lo que hiso el pulpo.

-Bien esto ya es raro- decía Lynn llegando al lugar junto a las demás.

-Rescate Alpha-9- dijo el humanoide seguido por los demás con dirección hacia Six-Six y Vulkanus.

- **Son los súper, detesto a los súper** \- dijo Vulkanus en lo que Six-Six intentaba dispararles, pero el humanoide lanzo una visión laser que destrozo la pistola de Six-Six, después la chica parecida a Cuatrobrazos dio un aplauso sónico que mando a volar a Six-Six estrellándose con el camión donde aún estaba Cuatrobrazos y esta al verlo no evito guiñarle el ojo, el cual no pareció agradarle mucho a nuestro héroe.

Vulkanus intentaba golpear al pulpo pero este uso de nuevo sus poderes mentales para levitarlo hacia arriba y que recibiera un golpe del humanoide y hacer que caiga encima de Six-Six y luego ser rodeado por el trio y Cuatrobrazos.

-Por la condiciones del código galáctico de conducta, te pido que te rindas, ¿vas a ceder?- dijo el humanoide.

- **Ceder, acaso son plomeros o algo así, si ustedes no lo arrestan yo me veré en la necesidad de…** \- decía Cuatrobrazos que no termino de hablar porque Six-Six soltó otra granada que soltó una potente luz que duro unos segundos que hiso que él y Vulkanus desaparecieran, pero al mirar vieron que la nave despegaba.

- **Y que hace un hombre tan grande y fuerte como tú, haríamos buen equipo no lo crees guapo** \- decía la chica Cuatrobrazos cuando de pronto.

- **Si salvado por el reloj** \- dijo Cuatrobrazos en lo que su tiempo de transformación termino y regreso a ser Lincoln

- **Oye ¿qué fue lo que paso contigo?** \- pregunto la chica Cuatrobrazos viendo que ahora era un niño con un traje de héroe.

-Ah nada solo soy un niño, con un traje bastante cool y "algo de ayuda"- dijo Lincoln abriendo la visera de su casco y mostrando el Omnitrix.

- **Así que son cierto los rumores, el elegido del Omnitrix es un niño humano, escuchamos por ahí que tu capacidad mental es limitada pero bastante ingeniosa** \- dijo el pulpo.

-Pues si Lincoln puede ser bastante listo, pero no tanto como yo- dijo Lisa.

- **Es verdad tu capacidad mental es más sobresaliente que el del humano promedio** \- dijo el pulpo analizando la inteligencia de Lisa.

-Gracias pero tú debes ser una especie mucho más sobresaliente en capacidades intelectuales debido al tamaño de tu corteza cerebral aparentemente más evolucionada- dijo Lisa.

- **Lo tomare como un cumplido** -.

-Saludos terrícolas soy Último de la raza prima y ellos son mis compañeros Tini y Synaptak y somos Los Luchadores galácticos- dijo Último haciendo él y sus compañeros una pose.

-Guau los uniformes, los movimientos, son geniales finalmente conozco verdadero héroes- dijo Clyde fijando su mirada en Lincoln –No lo tomes personal amigo-.

-No lo hago- dijo Lincoln con una mirada de "no me importa".

-Como dice el Código galáctico de conducta, pedimos permiso de operar en tu cuadrante- dijo –Último.

-Claro no hay problema- dijo Lincoln accediendo el permiso.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar- dijo Último apretando el símbolo de su cinturón transportando a él, sus compañeros, a Lincoln y sus hermanas a alguna parte dejando solo a Clyde.

-Bien supongo que me iré caminando a casa- dijo Clyde marchándose del lugar.

Pasaron solo unos segundos y todos llegan a una nave espacial que estaba navegando cerca de la tierra.

-Fabuloso- dijeron Lincoln junto a Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lana.

-Claro que no- dijeron Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola.

-Ya me acostumbrare- dijo Lisa algo mareada en eso llegan los luchadores galácticos guiándolos cerca de una especie de mesa.

-Esto es fabuloso, es el cielo de los superhéroes y me pueden decir ¿porque tengo el gusto de volver a ver a Six-Six alias Sr. Aparatos?- pregunto Lincoln cuando Último mostro un holograma de Six-Six.

-Hace tiempo escapo de la cárcel y formo una alianza con el cretino Vulkanus- dijo Ultimo para luego mostrar un holograma de Vulkanus.

- **Un Detrovite, capacidades mentales limitadas, color café y sin cerebro** \- dijo Synaptak.

-Los contrataron para robar, El Elemento X- dijo Último muy seriamente.

-Y si puedo preguntar ¿Qué es eso? Nunca escuche de el- dijo Lincoln.

- **Significa que solo es la mitad de un peligroso componente altamente explosivo** \- dijo Synaptak.

-Y ¿Qué hace en la tierra?- pregunto Lisa.

-Está en busca del otro ingrediente, Bisintium, es muy raro pero hay mucho de el en la tierra, cuando estos 2 se combinan se crea un poder capaz de destruir un sistema solar.

-¿Por qué se ve esto tan familiar?- dijo Lynn.

-Creo que el tipo ya lo tiene todo bajo control- dijo Luan.

-Bien ya sabemos que hacer bajar y buscar- decía Lori hasta que Último la cayo.

-Disculpa pero el código galáctico lo dice muy claro, Tiny lanza a "Observost" por favor- dijo Último cuando Tiny oprimió unos controles que lanzaron fuera de la nave unas especies de satélites –Obsevost vigilara cada cuadrante de la ciudad y también buscara a los maleantes. Ahora que te parece un tour acompáñame-.

-Nos encantaría- dijeron Lincoln y sus hermanas.

-O lo siento pero el código lo dice muy claro, artículo 3-7-8-13, no debe haber civiles en áreas de seguridad, ustedes chicas deben quedarse en el puente, Lincoln Tiny te mostrara todo- dijo Último en lo que Tiny sujeta a Lincoln y lo lleva cargando por sus hombros.

-Oigan y porque Lincoln puede ir, no es justo- dijo Lola.

-El Omnitrix le da la denominación de héroe- en eso los luchadores galácticos junto a Lincoln se va explorar la nave dejando a las chicas en el puente.

-No se preocupen estaremos bien, súper raros- dijo Lori enojada junto al resto.

-Esto es genial, ver todo eso me hace querer mi propia nave-cuartel y por lo menos mi propia base- decía Lincoln impresionado por la nave y ver el espacio desde la ventana.

-Oh Lincoln ven quiero mostrarte algo- Último oprimió de nuevo el símbolo de su cinturón cuando el piso de la nave se abre mostrando una mesa con un enorme libro –Es el Código Galáctico de Conducta, todo luchador galáctico debe saberse las reglas para así sobrevivir-.

-Valla hasta los superhéroes tienen que hacer tarea- dijo Lincoln viendo el tamaño del enorme libro.

-Bueno las primeras 12.000 paginas son algo pesadas pero después de vuelven- decía Último cuando se escuchó una alarma –Observost descubrió algo, en eso entre todos regresan al puente para ver en la pantalla lo que el robot observaba.

Se puede ver una enorme cantera o mina donde Vulkanus sacaba tierra con una pala de construcción que cargaba el mismo.

-Están en una mina- dijo Lucy.

-Pueden que busquen hierro o en realidad el ingrediente faltante o me equivoco- dijo Lisa.

-Así es, tenemos que bajar pero necesitamos ayuda, Lincoln ayudarías temporalmente a los Luchadores Galacticos- dijo Último.

- **Que buena idea** / **Que mala idea** \- dijeron Tiny y Synaptak respectivamente.

-Parece que soy el voto final- pensaba Último hasta que –Vallamos por tu uniforme- dijo Último.

Después se vio a Lincoln con su traje puesto pero encima tenía el uniforme de los Luchadores Galácticos.

-Presentando a L-10, Luchador Galactico- decía Lincoln caminando pero se tropezó y callo logrando que las chicas se rían de esa acción.

-Ven porque las capas ya no están de moda- dijo Leni para luego mirar a –Ultimo –Pero a ti te queda.

-Lo siento Último, pero este uniforme me queda muy grande, además estoy más cómodo y acostumbrado con mi traje- dijo Lincoln quitando el uniforme.

-Es cierto- pensaba Último hasta que –Ya se ponte esto- Último le entrega a Lincoln el mismo símbolo de su uniforme de Luchador Galactico, el cual Lincoln toma y se lo tome en su pecho en eso los detalles blanco de su armadura pasan a ser amarillos y su bufanda cambia de color blanco.

-Y nosotras que- preguntaron las chicas.

-Temo que el CGC es muy estricto cuando se trata de seres no súper poderosos, estarán seguras en la nave- dijo Último en lo que Synaptak crea un campo de fuerza para evitar que escapen.

-Oigan- dijeron las chicas.

-Finalmente después de las mil millones de veces de que dije que no intervengan al fin alguien hace algo para evitar eso, ellas pueden ser bastante perseverantes- dijo Lincoln comiendo un chocolate -¿Quieres?.

-Ah comida local, oí que la comida de la tierra es deliciosa- dijo Último comiendo el chocolate en lo que los 4 son tele-transportados fuera de la nave directo a donde están Six-Six y Vulkanus.

Six-Six le hablaba a Vulkanus en un lenguaje inentendible para algunos pero diciendo algo del elemento X.

- **Una vez que se hallan fusionados los elementos, la galaxia será nuestra** \- dijo Vulkanus continuando con el trabajo sin sospechar que detrás de una cabaña estaban Lincoln y los Luchadores galácticos.

-Hay que aprovechar que están ocupados con su trabajo y atacar por sorpresa, propongo que nos dividamos en 2 equipo y cada uno ataque al…- decía Lincoln cuando vio a Último muy flacucho y pálido, por lo débil que esta se iba a caer al suelo pero fue sujetado por Synaptak –Pero ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Lincoln.

- **Parece que fue envenenado, pero como** \- Synaptak nota unas manchas en la boca de Último.

-Le di un poco solo por ser amable- decia Lincoln.

- **Tranquilo no lo sabias, pero de todas maneras nunca debiste dárselo** -.

-Genial, si hubiera sabido que el chocolate era su debilidad no lo hubiera hecho, ¿ahora qué haremos?-.

- **No se preocupen, tengo todo bajo control** \- dijo Synaptak dejando con cuidado al suelo a Último para luego ponerse el frente de los villanos – **Luchadores Galácticos, aquí estamos-** eso fue escuchado por Six-Six y Vulkanus – **Como segundo al mando, anuncio nuestra presencia como autoridad**.

-Viejo, no es buena idea decirles donde estamos- dijo Lincoln.

- **¿Porque? ¿Cuál es tu punto?** \- pregunto Synaptak cuando vio un camión de carga cayendo hacia ellos pero Synaptak lo atrapa con sus poderes mentales evitando que caiga sobre Lincoln y Tiny – **Por lo dicho en el Código de Conducta yo les ordeno que se rindan** -.

Pero Six-Six y Vulkanus no obedecieron, Six-Six disparos láseres de sus pistolas, mientras Vulkanus intento aplastarlos con una excavadora, nuestros héroes intentaron refugiarse detrás de la cabaña.

-Pues eso no funciono, ya deberían saber que los malos no escuchan cuando les piden que se rindan- dijo Lincoln.

- **¿Acaso te vas a convertir en un Tetramand?** \- pregunto Tiny.

-No en algo igual de bueno- dijo Lincoln decidiendo transformarse en XRL8 – **Debemos dividirnos, llamo su atención y atrapas a Vulkanus** \- XRL8 fue corriendo en dirección a los villanos esquivando los disparos de Six-Six para luego crear un tornado que atrapa a Six-Six, pero cuando iba por Vulknaus fue golpeado por una maquinaria de construcción que arrojo Vulkanus, en ese momento el tornado que tenía atrapado a Six-Six de detuvo y cazador cayó al suelo, Vulkanus iba a aplastar a XRL8 con una excavadora pero entonces Tiny golpea a Vulkanus salvando a nuestro héroe para luego ayudarlo a levantarse - **¿Qué estás haciendo? Debiste aprovechar de atacar a Six-Six** -.

- **No yo debo protegerte** \- dijo Tiny que fue atrapada en una pieza de maquinaria por parte de Vulkanus.

- **¡Tiny!** \- grito Synaptak tratando de atacar a Vulkanus pero Six-Six le dispara un rayo que al parecer aturdió a Synaptak porque luego cayó al suelo bastante débil.

Mientras en la nave las chicas veían como les iba a su hermano y a los Luchadores Galácticos que como se vio nada bien.

-Los están haciendo papilla- dijo Luna.

-Debemos ayudarlos- dijo Lynn en lo que Lisa toma los controles.

-Ya estoy en eso, nos tele-transportaremos a la acción- dijo Lisa.

-¿Enserio?- dijeron las gemelas que justo en ese momento son tele-transportadas fuera de la nave.

Mientras en el campo de batalla XRL8 seguía esquivando los disparos de Six-Six para luego aprovechar su velocidad y correr por una viga de construcción hacia arriba y darle una patada voladora a Six-Six, en eso llegan las chicas que iban a ser golpeadas por una máquina de construcción pero XRL8 las agarra a todas llevándolas donde aún estaban Tiny y Synaptak.

-Talvez debimos quedarnos en la nave- dijo Leni.

- **Talvez, por una vez en su vida pueden escucharme cuando les digo que se queden dónde estaban, no soportaría que algo terrible les pasara a ustedes** \- en ese momento XRL8 regresa a ser Lincoln debido a que el tiempo se terminó.

En ese momento Vulkanus y Six-Six se escapan con un cargamento de tierra que posiblemente tenga el elemento Bisintium hasta su nave, pero antes de abordar Six-Six dispara misiles hasta la cima del barranco provocando una avalancha, en eso ambos villanos suben a su nave escapando.

-Lisa ¿dime si tengo un cañón o algo para disparar algo tan fuerte en este traje que destruya esas rocas?- pregunto Lincoln.

-No te mentiré, nunca agregue algo como eso- dijo Lisa.

Lincoln pensaba en que hacer hasta que vio a Synaptak y a Tiny entonces se le ocurrió algo.

-Este es un trabajo para L-10, ahora salvare a Tiny- Synaptak con las fuerzas que le quedaban decidió entrar en acción.

- **A un lado terrícola** \- Synaptak con las fuerzas que le quedaban creo un campo de fuerza que los salvo a todos de ser aplastado por las rocas y sacar todas que los obstaculizaban.

-Puedes salvarte de lo que sea hermano- dijo Luna.

-Es un don- dijo Lincoln.

-Si o en este momento hubiéramos sido fósiles jajaja entienden- dijo Luan.

-Este no es el momento para bromas, perdimos a Six-Six y a Vulkanus- dijo Lincoln viendo a en la dirección donde fueron los villanos.

- **El Bisintium y el Elemento X solo pueden unirse con una gran cantidad de calor** \- dijo Synaptak recuperando algunas fuerzas.

-Oh como la forja de un molino- dijo Lori.

- **¿Tienen algún lugar en mente?** \- pregunto Synaptak.

-Según mi mapa electrónico hay una forja a unos kilómetros de aquí- dijo Lisa mostrando en su teléfono un mapa.

-Interesante pero de acuerdo con el protocolo del Código- decía –Ultimo ya recuperado.

-Olvida el protocolo, esta vez será a mi manera, a la manera Loud- decía Lincoln.

Mientras en una forja Six-Six y Vulkanus estaba preparados para unir los elementos, Vulkanus usaba su armadura para usar lava caliente para mesclar el Bisintium con ayuda del calor de la forja, aunque Six-Six era el más impaciente.

- **No te impacientes compañero, solo la combinación más pura de los elementos nos dará el explosivo que queremos** \- en ese momento Vulkanus se detuvo por lo que parece termino de mezclar el Bisintium – **Jejeje perfecto** \- en eso ambos villanos escuchan un ruido de afuera cuando vieron que se abrió un agujero en el techo y de allí salieron los Luchadores Galácticos – **Nunca aprenden** -.

- **Luchadores Galácticos ataque sorpresa** \- era Lincoln transformado en Cannonbolt en su forma esférica golpeando fuertemente a Six-Six.

-Luchadores Galácticos al ataque- dijo Último en lo que él y Tiny fueron para atacar a Vulkanus, en ese momento las chicas entraron al cuarto de control de la forja.

-Lisa ¿crees poder manejar los controles?- pregunto Lori.

-Estas bromeando, soy capaz de manejar los controles de una nave, esto es un juego de niños para mí, solo debo alterar la unión de los elementos- dijo Lisa.

-Pues claro es como hacer un pastel, arruinas la receta y el resultado no es el mismo- dijo Luan.

Cannonbolt esquivaba rodando los disparos de Six-Six, entonces Cannonbolt reboto por la pared para golpear a su oponente pero Six-Six usa una daga que detiene el golpe y arrojarlo carca de un contenedor de lava pero justo a tiempo Synaptak lo atrapo sacándolo del peligro. Mientras Vulkanus peleaba con Último y Tiny aunque este logro poner en problemas a los luchadores con su extrema fuerza, Tiny lo agarro por la espalda para que –Último le diera un fuerte golpe que lo manda a volar a un contenedor de lava caliente, mientras con Six-Six este uso un látigo para atrapar a Synaptak el cual soltó una descarga que lo lastimaba pero Cannonbolt golpeo a Six-Six liberando a Synaptak.

-Esto es muy raro, no hay estrategias, no hay reglas, ni hay…- decía Último que gracias a Tiny esquivaron una enorme bola de magma que fue lanzada por Vulkanus que al parecer la lava no le hacía ningún daño, en eso vio que las hermanas de Lincoln estaban en el cuarto de control en lo que arrojo otra bola de magma el cual destruyo los controles.

-¿Esto está mal o no?- pregunto Lana.

-Demasiado, sin los controles no puedo alterar la mezcla desde aquí- dijo Lisa.

Mientras Cannonbolt seguía esquivando los disparos de Six-Six para luego aprovechar la fuerza del rebote y golpearlo pero luego vio que Vulkanus se preparaba para verter el Elemento X a la mezcla de Bisintium, pero Tiny golpeo el suelo fuertemente lo que provoca un temblor que hace que Vulkanus pierda balance y suelte el Elemento X que afortunadamente Cannonbolt atrapa.

- **Caliente, Caliente, Caliente, Caliente, Caliente-** dijo Cannonbolt debido a que el tubo estaba caliente debido a que Vulkanus lo sostenía, Vulkanus decidió ir tras el para quitarle el Elemento X, Cannonbolt corrió con el Elemento en sus manos pero Six-Six lo atrapa lanzando una soga que atrapa los pies de Cannonbolt provocando que se tropiece y se caiga con el Elemento en sus manos, Vulkanus recoge el elemento para continuar con la mezcla.

Synaptak atrapa a Six-Six con sus poderes mentales para que Tiny lo golpe y caiga al suelo, cuando los Luchadores Galácticos lo iban a atrapar Six-Six suelta un aro de energía que empuja a los héroes justo cuando Vulkanus regreso con el elemento en sus manos, Synaptack usos sus poderes para arrojar un contenedor con lava que estaba colgando, pero antes Tiny golpeo el contendor con el Elemento X destruyéndolo, para luego la lava cayera sobre ellos y luego Último usara su súper aliento para enfriar la lava y atrapar a los villanos en acero recién hecho en ese momento Cannonbolt se reúne con los héroes.

- **No sé si es arte pero me gusta** \- dijo Cannonbolt.

Un poco más tarde Lincoln ya con su traje normal junto a sus hermanas.

-Escucha debo decirte que, acerca del Tetramand yo ya tengo…- decía Lincoln.

- **Encontré un nuevo compañero** \- en ese momento Synaptak se acerca a ella – **Mira nada más sus lóbulos frontales** -.

-Qué bueno no sé qué me iba a hacer Ronnie si supiera eso- le dijo Lincoln a sus hermanas.

-Lincoln tus tácticas son lo que necesitamos para derrotar a los criminales, quiero ofrecerte una membresía completa a los Luchadores Galácticos- dijo Último dándole un símbolo de los Luchadores Galácticos a Lincoln.

-Gracias Último pero no puedo aceptarla porque, yo…- decía Lincoln algo dudoso.

-Consérvala, por si nos volvemos a ver- decía Último juntándose con sus compañeros –¡Luchadores Galácticos nos vamos!- dijo Último siendo tele-transportados a la nave junto a los villanos para llevarlos a prisión.

-Haber Lincoln ¿por qué los rechazaste?- pregunto Lincoln.

-No tengo porque decirles- dijo Lincoln.

-Un segundo, los rechazaste por nosotras, o no- dijo Luna.

-Cállense es solo que tienen muchas reglas- dijo Lincoln.

-Lincoln nos quiere, Lincoln nos quiere- cantaron las gemelas.

-Bien ya, si es por ustedes ya, las extrañaría demasiado, contentas- dijo Lincoln recibiendo un abrazo de sus hermanas.

-Nosotras también te extrañaríamos, sobre todo si te vas al espacio, en su increíble nave- decía Lynn en lo que Lincoln rompe el abrazo.

-Si con suerte tenga mi cuartel- dijo Lincoln cuando sus hermanas se ríen de eso –Oigan se vale soñar o no- dijo Lincoln yéndose de la forja para ir a casa –Bueno hoy aprendí que el difícil dejar lo que quieres por cualquier otra cosa genial, mis hermanas son más importantes que estar en un equipo de superhéroes-.

-Oigan y donde quedaba el auto- en ese momento todos hicieron _facepalm._

 _-_ Dang it- dijeron todos.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	17. Llega la suerte

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En una prisión de máxima seguridad, estaban peligrosos criminales pero varios de ellos eran blandos comparados con lo que están ahí, un científico logo capaz de mutar a cualquiera, un hombre punk sumamente musculoso, una chica mala capaz de hacer lo que sea por lo que quiere, y un tipo enmascarado con un sequito de caballeros pero más al fondo en una habitación vestido con una camisa de fuerza estaba Hex, que causo un caos en Halloween.

Sin embargo se escucha una explosión proveniente de afuera de la prisión, en solo un segundo la pared es destruida gracias a una energía mágica y allí se ven 2 monstruos de piedra y al medio hay una chica probablemente de 18-20 años con cabello blanco con detalles violetas atados con una gran cola de caballo, traía un vestido de color violeta con mangas largar con unos pantalones y zapatos de tacón ambos de color negro, además lleva una extraña bolsa con detalles que parecía una cara, esta chica se dirigía a una celda en particular, la de Hex.

-Hola Tío, cuanto tiempo- dijo la chica revelando ser sobrina de Hex.

-Charmcaster, puedo sentir que tus poderes mágicos han crecido, tal vez tengas el mismo poder que yo, o quizás más- dijo Hex.

-Atrás- dijo Charmcaster tomando unas piedras de su bola que arroja a la celda destruyendo la ventana transparente de la prisión de su tío, después uso su magia para liberarlo del chaleco de fuerza –Toma tío esto es tuyo- dijo Charmcaster sacando el bastón de Hex de su bolsa –Bien ahora podemos escapar y planear como tomaremos este mundo-.

-Primero tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con cierto niño que me mando a este repugnante lugar- dijo Hex levitando con dirección a Royal Wood seguida por su sobrina.

* * *

 **Llega la suerte**

En la casa Loud era bastante tranquilo, lo cual es raro, Ronnie Anne estaba en la casa viendo la televisión pasando una noticia de L-10 salvando un tren como Diamante usando sus poderes para arreglar una parte destrozada del puente y deteniendo a los maleantes que lo causaron, aunque Ronnie Anne se alegraba de lo que hacía su novio, no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia, tener poderes, salvar a la gente era lo que pensaba Ronnie Anne hasta que parece…

-Que te preocupa- dijo Lucy llegando de repente asustando a Ronnie.

-Que no puedes llegar como lo hace todo el mundo sin asustarlo- decía Ronnie Anne bastante enojada.

-Lo siento, no pude evitar ver que estas algo deprimida- dijo Lucy.

-Si tengo que decirlo Lincoln siempre esta allá afuera, salvando el mundo, desde hace algún tiempo me ha llegado el deseo de ser parte de la acción- decía Ronnie Anne para luego ver curiosa el libro que tiene Lucy -¿Ehh y ese libro?-.

-Esto era de ese hechicero con el que Lincoln peleo en Halloween, me lo lleve porque parece interesante, porque te interesa-.

-Te confesare algo, yo siempre creí en la existencia de algo como la magia, de hecho a veces tengo sueños en que soy una maga o hechicera- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Parece que tenemos algo en común, si quieres te lo puedo prestar- dijo Lucy entregándole el libro a Ronnie Anne, en ese momento llega Lincoln algo cansado.

-Cielos, esto de ser héroe puede llegar a ser agotador- en eso Lincoln ve que Ronnie Anne estaba con el libro de Lucy –Hola Ronnie pensé que llegarías más tarde y porque lees el extraño libro de Lucy.

-Lincoln, aunque no lo creas soy fanática de lo mágico y mítico-.

-Genial- en eso Lincoln toma de su bolsillo trasero algunas entradas para talvez algún espectáculo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Lucy por los boletos que tenía su hermano.

-Estas cosas, los ciudadanos que salve, eran dueños de una convención mágica aquí en la ciudad- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Convención mágica!- dijeron las hermanas de Lincoln menos Lisa llegando de repente junto a Ronnie Anne.

-Si así es y justamente tengo suficiente para llevarlas a todas- dijo Lincoln haciendo que sus hermanas chillen de felicidad.

-Pues exclúyeme de tu diversión, porque yo no me creo esas cosas de la magia y esa tonterías, nos vemos- dijo Lisa subiendo a su cuarto.

-Bien Ronnie, sé que teníamos otros planes pero…-

-Si Linc, me encantaría ir- dijo Ronnie bajando del sillón-

-¡Mamá, Papá iremos a una convención de magia, nos veremos después!- dijo Lori a sus padres.

-Ok cariño, diviértanse- dijo la madre Loud desde su habitación, en lo que los chicos menos Lisa subían a Banzilla se dirigían a donde está la convención.

Fue una hora de viaje ya que la convención estaba en el centro de la ciudad, Lincoln entrego sus boletos para que él y sus hermanas y novia entraran, adentro vieron muchas cosas que llamaron la atención a todas, desde amuletos, la vestimenta y los espectáculos de ilusión, Lincoln y Ronnie caminaban para ver más de la convención Ronnie vio algo que le llamo la atención.

-Disculpa Linc voy a ver algo- dijo Ronnie.

-Está bien, voy a ver ese juego de ahí- dijo Lincoln probando un juego de lucha, que tenía personajes como magos, espadachines y dragones humanoides, en lo que Ronnie Anne vio más de cerca el objeto, un extraño talismán redondo incrustado en un brazalete.

-¿Te gusta pequeña?- pregunto un anciano.

-Pues me interesa y ciento algo especial en ella, ¿cuánto?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Hmmm…. Ciento que le puedes dar un buen uso, así que puedes quedártelo por cortesía- dijo el anciano entregándole el brazalete a Ronnie el cual se lo pone en su brazo izquierdo.

-Guau señor no sé qué decir…- decía Ronnie cuando vio que el anciano ya no está –Raro- dijo Ronnie regresando donde estaba Lincoln que estaba batiendo record a todos lo que lo desafiaban en el juego, Lincoln al verla decidió dejar el juego.

-Hey Ronnie, bonito brazalete- dijo Lincoln viendo el brazalete de su novia -¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-.

-Me creerías si te digo que un anciano me lo entrego y desapareció- dijo Ronnie dejando sorprendido a Lincoln que iba a hablar pero entonces se escucha una explosión y de un agujero del techo llegan Hex y Charmcaster levitando hasta llegar al suelo.

-Odio a los novatos- dijo Hex lanzando energía de su bastón destruyendo varios puestos, Lincoln al ver esto se puso en acción.

-Con que Hex regreso, Ronnie busca a mis hermanas y escóndanse, tengo que hacer el acto de desaparición- dijo Lincoln.

-Jajaja desaparición esa es buena- dijo Luan desde alguna parte.

Lincoln corre hacia los baños para ponerse su traje, mientras Hex lanzaba energía de su bastón y Charmcaster lanzaba piedras mágicas explosivas a todas partes en eso llega Lincoln.

-Valla Hex parece que te recuperaste de la última vez, y veo que tienes ayudante- dijo Lincoln que fue golpeado por una esfera de magia de parte de Charmcaster.

-Me llamaste ayudante, mi nombre es Charmcaster y te advierto que soy tan poderosa como mi tío- dijo Charmcaster con magia en sus manos.

-Pues no les veo el parentesco- dijo Lincoln siendo levitado por parte de Hex.

-He esperado esto desde que me encerraste en la cárcel y evitaste que tomara este mundo- dijo Hex tratando de estrangular a Lincoln con su magia.

-Pues tenía que, querías usar a mis hermanas como sacrificio, y estás loco- dijo Lincoln tratando de usar su Omnitrix.

-No, no esta vez- Hex genero una bola de fuego de su mano y lo arrojo a Lincoln provocando que se estrelle contra el escenario de la convención.

-Tonto, solo me diste tiempo- Hex intento usar su magia pero Lincoln encendió un flash que ciega por un momento a Hex y Charmcaster –Es hora de darte un buen susto- Lincoln intento usar a Fantasmático pero en su lugar se transformó en Upchuck – **Bien esto igual es bueno** -.

Upchuck empezó a comer lo que quedaba de los puestos para luego escupir su baba que impacto contra los hechiceros.

-Veamos si puedes comer esto- Charmcaster arrojo unos tótems que Upchuck trago, pero Charmcaster chasqueo los dedos y de pronto el estómago de Upchuck empezó a agrandarse mucho y de su boca salieron dos Golem de piedra, uno agarro a Upchuck y lo arrojo al otro golem que le dio un puño que lo estrello contra el suelo.

- **No me dolió** \- Upchuck volvió a comer parte de lo que quedaba de la convención y luego escupir su baba explosiva que impacta con los golem derrotándolos – **En serio creyeron que unos gorilas de piedra podrían detener a Upchuck** \- Upchuck volvió a escupir su baba a los hechiceros.

- _Imporcus Nebulis_ \- dijeron Hex y Charmcaster que se protegieron con una barrera invisible.

- _Moccha Ocsecia_ \- dijo Charmcaster disparando energía azul que manda a volar a Upchuck - _Galius diruptus_ \- Charmcaster crea un ráfaga de viento convirtiéndola en un remolino que atrapa a Upchuck.

- **Voy a vomitar** \- el remolino se detiene y Upchuck cae al suelo mareado.

- _Hitmonli_ \- Hex lanza descarga eléctrica de su bastón a un mareado Upchuck, Ronnie Anne corrió agarrando a Upchuck y esquivando la descarga.

- **Ronnie, te dije que te fueras con mis hermanas** \- dijo Upchuck recuperado del mareo.

-No podía dejarte, además tus hermanas están afuera fueron empujadas por la multitud que salió asustada- dijo Ronnie siendo que solo estaba ella, Lincoln y los hechiceros en el establecimiento.

- **Conociendo a mis hermanas, intentaran lo que sea para entrar** \- dijo Upchuck que efectivamente las chicas trataban de entrar pero la policía no lo dejaban además había un campo de fuerza mágico que impedía que cualquiera entre.

Mientras Hex y Charmcaster disparaban energía mágica pero Upchuck esquivaba mientras cargaba a Ronnie Anne en eso Upchuck deja a Ronnie detrás de algunos puestos que no han sido destruidos aun para luego regresar a la batalla, Hex utilizo un hechizo que mantuvo a Upchuck contra la pared mientras Charmcaster se preparaba para usar el hechizo _Hitmonli_ contra Upchuck, entonces Ronnie recordó que tenía el libro que le presto Lucy, entonces recito las palabras _Contego_ y creo una barrera invisible que protegió a Upchuck del ataque de Charmcaster.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Charmcaster de cómo fue posible, lo mismo se preguntaba Hex.

-Lo hice, enserio lo hice- decía Ronnie feliz sin saber que tuvo una ayudita extra, entonces vio algunos disfraces cerca de allí y entonces tomo la decisión, mientras con Lincoln su tiempo de transformación se terminó y regreso a la normalidad.

-Ahora podemos terminarlo- dijo Charmcaster.

-No lo subestimes Charmcaster, yo cometí ese error- dijo Hex recordando su encuentro con Lincoln.

-Sí, y eso te costó caro- dijo Lincoln usando el Omnitrix para transformándose en Fuego – **Pero una quemada es gratis** \- Fuego lanzo una ráfaga de llamas que los hechiceros amortiguaron con su magia, la magia de Hex y Charmcaster era más fuerte junta y supero las llamas de Fuego que lo hicieron chocar contra la pared, pero Fuego aun tenia fuerzas para seguir.

-Yo lo terminare, _Galeus Wriluptus_ \- Charmcaster lanza un rayo de energía que iba a impactar contra Fuego pero una vez más fue salvado por una barrera mágica -¿Otra vez?-

Todos miraron quien llegaba era Ronnie Anne vestida con un traje parecido al de Charmcaster solo que de color morado pero también tiene una capucha que cubre su cabeza además de un antifaz en forma de libélula.

-Aquí llega Lucky girl, _Kimo Chaa_ \- Ronnie con ayuda del amuleto dispara múltiples disparos de energía amarillos que impactaron a Hex y Charmcaster debido a las sorpresa de que ella pueda usar magia - _Reanima Dinámica_ \- Ronnie hace aparecer en el piso de donde están Hex y Charmcaster, fuegos artificiales que no solo los lastiman un poco a los hechiceros sino que provoca humo que los ciega por un momento –Aprovecha el momento, _Barandica Sorensen_ \- Ronnie levita a Fuego para dar un golpe volador.

- **Ya entendí, dale** \- Ronnie lanza Fuego y de un golpe de fuego a los hechiceros que los manda a volar hasta estrellarse contra la pared, en ese momento Charmcaster nota el objeto que está en el brazo de Ronnie Anne.

-Tío mira- dijo Charmcaster que apunta el brazalete de Ronnie.

-La llave, es mía- Hex iba corriendo directo hacia Ronnie pero Fuego crea un aro de fuego que atrapa a Hex y a Charmcaster.

- **Ahora ríndanse y entréguense** \- decía Fuego pero entonces Hex empezó a levitar igual que su sobrina.

-Por ahora nos retiramos, pero volveremos para destruirte y por la llave que llevas niñita, ¡Charmcaster!- dijo Hex.

- _Teguat lagura_ \- Charmcaster genera un remolino de viento que se lleva el aro de fuego - _Camufle bayparum_ \- Charmcaster crea una neblina para cubrirse ella y a Hex, Fuego y Ronnie entran a la neblina solo para darse cuenta que los villanos escaparon.

-Escaparon, pero los encontraremos- dijo Ronnie Anne viendo que Fuego lo miraba con los brazos cruzados para luego volver a la normalidad.

-Me vas a explicar, Ronnie- dijo Lincoln en lo que Ronnie se quita la capucha de la cabeza y el antifaz para ver bien su cara –¿En qué pensabas?- Ronnie ahora estaba cabizbaja, pero luego Lincoln luego pensó detenidamente –Pero… desde hace un tiempo he tenido peleas difíciles y siempre me vendría bien, algo de ayuda- Ronnie Anne lo vio sorprendido por esas palabras –Y aunque no quisiera ponerte en este peligro, siempre olvido que tú sabes defenderte, además aún recuerdo cuando se salvaste el trasero de parte de Rick- en ese momento Ronnie Anne abrazo a Lincoln.

-Bueno entonces ¿eso me hace tu compañera?- pregunto Ronnie.

-¿Que es Batman sin un Robin?- entonces ambos chocan los puños cuando escucharon que alguien venia –Rápido cúbrete- Ronnie Anne se puso el antifaz y la capucha en lo que vieron que llegaba la policía y los reporteros que empezaron a hacer preguntas y sobretodo quien era la que estaba junto a L-10, entonces Lincoln menciona que es su nueva compañera.

Ya de regreso en la casa Loud, Lucy veía en la computadora una página relacionada con magia y amuletos y entonces encontró lo que buscaba.

-Según esto es la llave perdida de los Hechizos de Bezel- dijo Lucy refiriéndose al amuleto que tenía Ronnie Anne.

-¿Y que son esas cosas?- pregunto Lynn.

-Son 5 talismanes mágicos y místicos, que otorgan a su portador diferentes y poderosos poderes, dependiendo de cuál que se utilice. Se desconoce su origen y además eran tan peligrosos que en las manos equivocadas podrían ser un problema. Pero si algún día fuera necesario se creó un sexto talismán que gracias a un ritual puedes volver a crear los 5 talismanes, además si tienes los 6 talismanes, el que los tenga se convertirá en el hechicero supremo- dijo Lucy asustando a todos los presentes, excepto a Lisa.

-¿Y que hace esta llave? además de revivir esos talismanes- pregunto Ronnie.

-La llave perdida, puede dar a cualquiera la habilidad de usar magia, además de aumentar las habilidades naturales de su portador 10 veces- dijo Lucy sorprendió a todos excepto Lisa.

-Siguen con esas tonterías, no hay cosa como la magia o hechicería- decia Lisa aun con su escepticismo.

-Tu puedes seguir sin creerlo Lisa, pero eso significa que esos 2 irán por ti Ronnie, quizás ellos tengan forma de rastrear la llave- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues detengámoslo antes de que hagan lo que quieran- ambos chocan los puños decidido a hacer su trabajo en lo que alguien toca la puerta, Lana abre la puerta y hay esta Clyde algo triste.

-Porque Lincoln, creí que teníamos algo, creí que yo sería tu compañero, dime quien es ella- decía Clyde pasando de triste a enojado cuando Ronnie le dio un golpe en el cuello.

-Tranquilo recuperara la conciencia en media hora, ahora vamos- decía Ronnie cuando vio a Lori –Lori dile a Bobby que llegare tarde o me quedo a dormir para que no se preocupe- en eso ella y Lincoln salen afuera, Lincoln se pone su traje y Ronnie chasquea los dedos y su traje de hechicera aparece mágicamente.

-Te estas volviendo buena con eso- dijo Lincoln –Oh toma- Lincoln le presta a Ronnie su 3-21 –Para que ahorres tu magia- dijo Lincoln empezando a volar con sus botas, mientras Ronnie se sube a la 3-21, que al principio le costaba controlarlo –Tranquila Ronnie, es como una patineta normal pero en el cielo- Ronnie Anne hiso caso y ya después de un momento ya domino la tabla –Tienes talento nena-.

-Gracias Linc, ahora vamos por los malos ¿verdad?- pregunto Ronnie en lo que Lincoln levanta el pulgar.

Mientras en un almacén abandonado.

-¿Qué estamos esperando tío, vallamos por esos niños y quitémosle la llave?- dijo Charmcaster muy impaciente.

-Tranquila sobrina, ciento que nuestras presas están cerca y lo mejor podre eliminar al niño y obtener la llave de Bezel- dijo Hex saliendo del almacén seguida de mala gana por su sobrina.

Mientras nuestro reciente dúo buscaba a los hechiceros por toda Royal Wood, Ronnie Anne con ayuda de la llave, utilizaba un hechizo de rastreo.

-¿Los encontraste?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Es difícil, si hubiera tenido algo de ellos, como una tela de su ropa, sería más fácil- decía Ronnie dejando ese hechizo -¿Tu como lo haces para localizar al enemigo?-.

-Normalmente escucho algún un escándalo o algo que me diga que están allá- dijo Lincoln cuando se escuchó una explosión –Como eso, andando- Lincoln y Ronnie fueron directo a dónde provino la explosión y tal como pensaban, eran Hex y Charmcaster.

-Quietos hay villanos- dijeron Lincoln y Ronnie llegando al lugar.

-Tú por la llave, yo por el niño, tengo cuentas que arreglar con el- dijo Hex preparando su magia.

-Entendido tío- dijo Charmcaster poniéndose en posición.

-Cuidado Ronnie- dijo Lincoln en posición de pelea.

-Tu tranquilo, recuerda que yo ya sabía pelear- dijo Ronnie en una posición similar y entonces empezó la pelea.

Lincoln decide transformarse en XRL8 y usar su velocidad para confundir a Hex y esquivando sus disparos mágicos, pero una vez que Hex paro XRL8 ya no estaba y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de él.

- **Sorpresa** \- XRL8 le da una patada que lo manda hacia atrás, mientras Charmcaster y Ronnie Anne tenían una pelea mano a mano.

Eres muy buena para ser solo una niña- Charmaster intento golpear a Ronnie pero ella lo bloquea para luego agarrar su brazo y lanzarla al otro lado.

-Tu tampoco estas tan mal para ser… ¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-A una dama no se le pregunta eso, pero si quieres saber tengo 15- dice Charmcaster en lo que lanza unos tótems de los cuales invoca a sus monstruos de piedra, los cuales intentaron atacar a Ronnie Anne.

- _Stracius_ \- Ronnie Anne crea una barrera de cristal que protege de los ataques de los monstruos de piedra

-Eres buena con la magia, o eso diría si no fuera porque tienes ayuda de la llave- dice Charmcaster con un tono de burla.

-Solo necesito práctica y entonces seré mejor, incluyéndote- Ronnie rompe el escudo y los trozos magia impactan contra Charmcaster y los monstruos de piedra, luego mira el libro de hechizos y encuentra algo - _Alaba Velotis galametroi_ \- Ronnie crea un agujero negro del cual salen poderosos rayos que destruyen a los monstruo de piedra –Ahora es tu turno-.

- _Mercurius venditus_ \- ambas dicen el hechizo lo que provoca una batalla de energía.

Mientras XRL8 iba directo a Hex esquivando cada uno de sus ataques, para luego dar una serie de patadas rápidas pero Hex se protegía girando su bastón muy rápido, pero XRL8 se agacha para golpear con su cola los pies de Hex provocando que se tropiece.

- _Bellom Ocorrum Mazurra_ \- Hex con su bastón hace levitar a XRL8 lanzando a un lado y luego lanzar energía desde su bastón para enterrar a nuestro héroe en un montón de escombros –Con eso deberías dejar de molestar- luego fijar su mira en Charmcaster que estaba teniendo problemas con Ronnie Anne.

-La única razón por la que me estas venciendo es por la llave- dice Charmcaster que estaba teniendo dificultad contra Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, pero la diferencia entre tú y yo es que tú lo usarías para algo malo y yo lo uso para bien- decía Ronnie Anne que estaba ganando la pelea pero…

\- _Apendaja grigoria_ \- Hex uso un hechizo que hace que Ronnie se congele dónde está sin poder moverse.

-No durara mucho tiempo, quítale la llave- dijo Hex, en lo que Charmcaster toma el amuleto del brazalete de Ronnie pero entonces Cuatrobrazos sale de los escombros.

-Nunca aprendes verdad- Hex iba a atacar pero su sobrina la detiene.

-Yo me hare cargo tío- dijo Charmcaster entregándole el amuleto a su tío.

-Solo recuerda no subestimarlo- dijo Hex yéndose levitando a algún punto exacto, Cuatrobrazos iba a ir tras el pero Charmcaster se pone al frente para evitar que siga a Hex, en ese momento el hechizo de congelamiento termino y Ronnie Anne cayó al suelo y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía el amuleto, entonces vio a donde va Hex y decide seguirlo.

- _Camufle bayparum_ \- Charmcaster crea una neblina justo cuando Cuatrobrazos iba a atacarla pero se dio cuenta de que Charmcaster ya no estaba pero justo recibe una patada de parte de Charmcaster - _Internus modo eradico_ \- Charmcaster lanza un rayo de fuego que impacta contra Cuatrobrazos pero este se cubre con sus brazos tratando de soportar el ataque –Tienes voluntad niño, pero eso no te servirá-

- **Creo que te dijeron, no me subestimes** \- entonces Cuatrobrazos entonces con todas sus fuerza levanto sus brazos deshaciendo el rayo de fuego para sorpresa de Charmcaster y luego dar un aplauso con sus manos provocando una onda sónica que manda a volar a Charmcaster hasta caer en un árbol en el parque cercano – **Ahora por Hex** \- Cuatrobrazos dio la vuelta y vio que Ronnie Anne no estaba – **Oh no, solo espero que no haya ido tras el** \- Cuatrobrazos regreso a ser Lincoln e ir volando hacia donde esta Hex –Lisa, adelante cambio-.

-¿Que sucede hermano?- pregunto Lisa desde la casa Loud.

-Necesito que me pases a Lucy- dijo Lincoln cuando Lisa le pasó el comunicador a Lucy.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Lucy.

-Hex tiene la llave y temo que Ronnie fue tras él, ¿sabes a donde puede ir?- pregunto Lincoln.

-El ritual solo puede llevarse a cabo en un lugar alto y en una noche de eclipse- dijo Lucy cuando Lisa hablo.

-Tonto, el próximo eclipse será dentro d años- dijo Lisa.

-Pero según el libro de Hex hay un hechizo para convocar un eclipse- dijo Lucy cuando Lincoln apago el comunicador para dirigirse al edificio más alto de la ciudad que para su desgracia es la torre de su enemigo Rick.

-Genial porque tenía que ser hay- Lincoln voló hasta lo más alto del edificio y hay vio a Hex preparándose para el ritual y por otro lado vio a Ronnie Anne retenida en un poste con unas lianas -¡Ronnie!-.

-Lo siento Lincoln creí que podía recuperar la llave, pero me equivoque- dijo Ronnie.

-Cuando será el día en que dejes de meterte en mi camino- decía Hex que vio que llegaba Charmcaster muy enojada –Te dije que no lo subestimaras-.

-Pero tío, yo lo tenía- decía Charmcaster.

-Como ahora- decía Hex apuntando a donde estaba Lincoln que fue a liberar a Ronnie –Charmcaster tú has el conjuro, yo terminare lo que debí hacer hace mucho.

-De acuerdo tío- Charmcaster tomo el lugar de su tío y empezó el ritual.

-Oh no, no te dejare- Lincoln apunto su laser a Charmcaster, pero Hex lo bloqueo con un escudo –Vas a pelear tú, no llamaras a tu amigo calabaza- dijo Lincoln.

-No necesito a Jack para acabarte- Hex levitaba preparando un hechizo de sus manos.

-Ronnie vete de aquí, esto se pondrá muy peligroso- decía Lincoln pero…

-No Lincoln, escucha solo tenemos que recuperar la llave antes de que el ritual termine, tu solo debes mantener ocupado a Hex mientras yo recupero la llave, porque creo que Charmcaster necesita estar concentrada y aprovechare- decía Ronnie.

-Es un plan muy arriesgado, pero confió en ti- Lincoln uso su Omnitrix para transformarse en Insectoide – **Pero que estamos esperando, ve compañera** \- Insectoide vuela directo a Hex mientras Ronnie va a donde Charmcaster.

-Tú no interferirás- Hex apuntaba a Ronnie pero Insectoide lo empuja al suelo y lo sujeta.

- **Pensé que al que querías eliminar era a mí** \- Insectoide sujetaba con fuerza a Hex, pero este suelta un disparo mágico de sus ojos el cual manda a volar a Insectoide lejos de él.

-Me desharé de ti, una vez que me deshaga de la niña- Hex levitaba para volver a apuntar a Ronnie pero Insectoide le lanza su baba a la cara –Agh ¿qué es esto?- dijo Hex tratando de quitarse la baba de Insectoide de la cara.

- **Que mal que no te guste la baba** \- decía Insectoide, mientras Ronnie estaba cerca de donde estaba Charmcaster que seguía recitando palabras mágicas y luego vio que la luna se ponía negra lo que indicaba que comenzó el eclipse.

-El Eclipse está listo, ahora solo falta el ritual de resurrección de Bezel- decía Charmcaster que vio que Ronnie Anne estaba escondida –Como molestas- Charmcaster iba a lanzar un esfera mágica pero Insectoide la empuja al suelo.

- **Toma la llave, rápido** \- dijo Insectoide en lo que Ronnie iba a tomar la llave pero…

-¡NO!- Charmcaster solto un aura de energía mágica que hace retroceder a Insectoide y Ronnie Anne –Ese eclipse que invoque no durara mucho tiempo, debo hacer el hechizo rápido antes que…- Charmcaster no termino la frase porque fue golpeado por la baba de Insectoide.

- **Hablas mucho-** Insectoide iba a atacar pero fue golpeado por Hex que se liberó de la baba de Insectoide, después uso un conjuro que deshizo la baba de la cara de su sobrina.

-Sera más rápido si lo hacemos juntos, y para que no molesten- Hex arroja unas semillas a Insectoide y Ronnie Anne - _Vitalis eruptum_ \- de esas semillas salieron plantas que enredaron a nuestros héroes –Ahora, no tenemos mucho tiempo- Hex y Charmcaster comenzaron a recitar palabras mágicas en lo que la llave comenzaba a levitar y empezó a sacar un aura marica que saco 5 rayos y de allí se empezaban a formar 5 amuletos diferentes que parecían estar hechos de piedra.

-Son iguales a los dibujos de ese libro- decía Ronnie tratando de zafarse de las lianas.

- **Están muy lejos y mi puntería aún es muy mala desde esa distancia** \- decía Insectoide tratando igual de liberarse pero de pronto se le ocurrió algo – **Ronnie debes intentar algún hechizo** -

-Pero no tengo la llave, no poder lograrlo-

- **Por favor aprendí a cómo usar estas formas alienígenas sin saber que hacían, como cuando use a Cannonbolt por primera vez, a veces mis hermanas dicen no es el reloj, soy yo es que me hace genial, así que tú debes hacer lo mismo, no necesitas un tonto amuleto para eso** \- decía Insectoide, en lo que Ronnie empezaba a recordar un hechizo que vio en el libro, así que intento usarlo.

- _Bellom Ocorrum Mazurra_ \- Ronnie con todas sus fuerzas intento mover la llave, a pesar de ser un hechizo básico, era la primera vez que lo hacía sin la llave, le tomo algo de esfuerzo pero al final lo movió y lo arrojo lejos de allí cayendo del edificio e interrumpiendo el hechizo.

- **Si** \- dijo Insectoide.

-¡No!- grito Hex al ver que los amuletos de Bezel comenzaban a romperse.

-El Hechizo se interrumpió, sin la llave, los amuletos no podrán mantenerse- dijo Charmcaster en lo que Hex levito hacia donde estaban los amuletos, mientras Insectoide uso su cola para cortar las lianas y luego liberar a Ronnie que se agotó por usar ese hechizo.

-Tranquilo Linc, solo necesito practica y no me agotare tan fácilmente, no te preocupes solo detén a Hex y Charmcaster- dijo Ronnie Anne quedándose inconsciente, luego Insectoide la iba a dejar en un lugar seguro pero luego vio algo llegar, era Bazila y ¿estaba volando?

- **¿Desde cuándo la camioneta vuela?** \- pregunto Insectoide.

-No preguntes Linc, solo no le digas a papá- decía Lisa en el asiento del copiloto.

-Sube a Ronnie la llevaremos a un lugar seguro, y por cierto manejar un auto volador no es tan difícil como uno normal, solo reemplazas la tierra por el cielo- dijo Lori en lo que su hermano le entrega a Ronnie y la sube al auto –Suerte hermanito porque las cosas se están poniendo literalmente feas allí- dijo Lori apuntando a Hex que trataba de contener los hechizos de Bezel en su lugar.

- **Vallan a casa, yo detendré esto** \- dijo Insectoide en lo que sus hermanas se alejan de allí directo a su casa, en eso Charmcaster se pone en frente.

-Han arruinado todo, después de deshacerme de ti, seguirá esa niñita- decía Charmcaster muy furiosa.

- **No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima** \- dijo Insectoide.

- **Aww acaso es tu novia, niño** \- decía Charmcaster burlándose.

-Con esa actitud, tú no tendrás un novio- dijo Insectoide, haciendo que Charmcaster se enoje más.

-Ahora si te has pasado - Charmcaster lanzo una esfera mágica que Insectoide esquiva volando pero entonces su tiempo se terminó y regreso a ser Lincoln que cayó al suelo –Ahora será más fácil terminarte-.

-Eso me han dicho muchos, y sabes que les paso- Lincoln le lanzo una ráfaga de las palmas de sus guantes que impactan contra Charmcaster –Cayeron derrotados, gracias por la última actualización Lisa- dijo Lincoln acercándose a Charmcaster.

-Tú no puedes vencerme- dijo Charmcaster levantándose.

-No- Lincoln toma la mano de Charmcaster dándole una descarga leve que la deja noqueada –Pero eso si- Lincoln fue directo hacia donde estaba Hex que aun trataba de contener los hechizos de Bezel pero sin éxito –Detente Hex ya no hay caso, perdiste-.

-No, este poder será mío, seré el hechicero máximo y podre vengarme de él- decía Hex.

-¿De él? ¿De quién hablas?- pregunto Lincoln.

-De alguien que no es de tu incumbencia, pero primero me desharé de ti- Hex aun trataba de retener el poder mágico, pero después de unos segundos aparecía una luz para después aparecer una explosión.

Lincoln intento buscar un rastro de Hex, pero no había nada, hasta que algo apareció, era un gigante de color negro y delgada con algunos detalles de huesos en su cuerpo y su cabeza era un cráneo, conservaba su túnica solo que al parecer estaba hecha de energía de color azul, además en su pecho tenía el extraño símbolo de la llave en su pecho.

La apariencia de Hex dejo impresionado a Lincoln, pero cuando Hex vio a Lincoln intento atacar a Lincoln con su mano, Lincoln al ver esto tomo a Charmcaster y salió volando justo cuando Hex golpeo parte del edificio destruyéndolo y ahí se vio a Rick en su habitación.

-Oigan, quien encendió la luz- dijo Rick.

Lincoln voló a la ciudad y dejo a Charmcaster en una banca y luego se dirigió a Hex

-Es bastante grande y aterrador, no tengo opción que usar mi truco más reciente- Lincoln ve el holograma de un nuevo alíen en su Omnitrix, el cual apretó y se transformó.

Ahora es una criatura humanoide alta con una gran aleta en su cabeza, que es de color negro en la parte delantera y rojo en la parte inferior. Tiene objetos parecidos a espadas sobre los hombros y espinas en la cintura. Tiene los brazos rojos con tres líneas negras y blancas en las aletas de los codos. Tiene pulseras en sus muñecas y tiene ojos verdes en la cabeza con dos ojos adicionales en las mejillas, una a cada lado. Él tiene pies rojos con dos dedos en cada pie y tiene una especie de sandalia negra que cubre la parte media del pie y la línea de costado de su cuello.

La nueva apariencia de Lincoln dejo muy sorprendido a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Hex.

- **¿Qué te parece Hex?, soy grande, soy Muy Grande** \- Muy grande va directo a Hex que le un puñetazo en la cara y luego tomar su pierna y arrojarlo al mar para no dañar la ciudad para comenzar la batalla.

Muy Grande y Hex se intercambiaban golpes una y otra vez sin parar, Hex dio un rodillazo a la cara de Muy Grande para luego agarrarlo y arrojarlo a un lado para luego ponerse encima de él y darle un aserie de golpeas en su cara, pero Muy Grande agarra sus manos y luego usar su pie para quitarse a Hex de encima y luego dar un aplauso creando una onda que aturde a Hex, Muy Grande aprovecha el momento y agarra del pie de Hex y empezó a girar y girar hasta soltarlo y mandarlo a volar pero Hex se detuvo levitando en el aire.

- **Aun no perfecciono este ataque pero debo terminar esto ahora** \- Muy Grande cruza sus muñecas juntas, con el antebrazo derecho vertical y el horizontal izquierdo en frente de ella y el borde del pulgar de sus manos hacia su cuerpo y disparar desde el borde exterior de su mano derecha un poderoso rayo de color verde directo a Hex que impacta contra él y al parecer destruyéndolo, en eso Muy Grande noto que algo caiga y era Hex que regreso a la normalidad, Muy Grande lo atrapo con su mano y luego procede a regresar a la ciudad.

De vuelta a la casa Loud, Lincoln regreso a casa y vio a Ronnie en el sofá que estaba como deprimida.

-Hola Ronnie, ¿Cómo estás?- Ronnie no contestaba –Mira sé que esto podría no solucionarlo pero encontré esto, después de dejar a Hex y Charmcaster en la cárcel- dijo Lincoln dándole la llave a Ronnie Anne que ella toma y lo pone en el brazalete, luego ella intento levitar un vaso pero no funciono, para decepción de ella –Lo siento Ronnie-.

-Ya está bien, me sentí bien por una vez ser una heroína y sobretodo estar a tu lado- dijo Ronnie sintiéndose mejor y recibiendo un abrazo de Lincoln –Bobby vendrá por mí en una hora, te gustaría la revancha en "Street Combat"-.

-Desde luego, iré por mi mando y algo de comer- dijo Lincoln yendo a su cuarto por su juego.

Mientras Ronnie se quitó el brazalete y tomaba el libro que le presto Lucy y se concentró de nuevo para mover el vaso que estaba en la mesa y esta vez funciono aunque sea por unos centímetros para luego terminar de guiñar el ojo al espectador.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	18. Efectos secundarios

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En Royal Wood ocurrían varios robos simultáneamente, la peligrosa pandilla de Rojo está robando, el banco, la joyería y cualquier otro lugar que tuviera algo que robar.

Todas las que acompañaban a Rojo tenían armaduras como la suya solo que de otros colores, como amarillo, azul, verde, etc…

-Buen trabajo vámonos de aquí antes de que…- decía Rojo.

-¿Antes de que? Rojo- dijo Lincoln bajo su identidad de L-10 llegando de repente –Podemos saltarnos la parte en que las derroto y van a prisión para devolver lo que robaron- Pero las chicas no escucharon y cargaron diferentes armas contra nuestro héroe, como cañones laser, pistolas, espadas, etc… Pero Lincoln las esquiva saltando y aterrizando al otro lado –Los malos nunca aprenden- Lincoln se preparó con su reloj y se transformó en XRL8 y con su velocidad esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de la pandilla de Rojo pero luego se quedó quieto como estatua, Rojo y su pandilla se quedaron confundidas hasta que una se acercó pero, grave error – **Ataque mimo sorpresa** \- XRL8 agarro del brazo a la chica y la arrojo cerca de un camión – **Lynn tenía razón, esa maniobra seria útil** \- otra chica intento golpearlo con un fierro pero XRL8 esquiva agachándose y pateando sus piernas haciendo que se caiga luego XRL8 hace una voltereta para dar una patada noqueando a otra – **Patada básica de ninja** \- luego se puso detrás de otra y golpeo con fuerza la parte de atrás de su armadura provocando que la chica vuele sin control hasta estrellarse contra un edificio – **Tu turno Rojo** \- pero Rojo saco unos metralletas de su armadura y comenzó a disparar, XRL8 tuvo que esquivar corriendo hasta que se le ocurrió algo, entro rápidamente a una tienda de música y al salir se puso detrás de Rojo – **Debería hacer esto** \- XRL8 toco con fuerza unos platillos cerca de los oídos de Rojo **–Tus oídos quedaran zumbando por días** \- Rojo no escucho por ese ruido y solo puso ver como XRL8 la termina de una patada – **No quisiera menospreciar a los otros, pero XRL8 es de mis favoritos** -.

Después de dejar a Rojo y su pandilla con la policía decidió volver a casa pero cuando vio un camión de helados en una pared, pues no pudo resistir a entrar, paso media hora hay adentro y Lincoln salió del camión pero estaba sin su traje y pues…

-¡ACHU!, que mal- dijo Lincoln quejándose de que pesco un resfriado.

* * *

 **Efectos secundarios**

Lincoln se dirigía su casa pero con algo de miedo.

-Como se me ocurrió meterme a ese camión de helados ahora tengo un tremendo resfriado, ACHU, y lo peor será cuando mis hermanas se enteren, ellas exageran cuando me resfrió- Lincoln entro sigilosamente a casa, esquivando cada una de sus hermanas cuando estaba cerca y evitando estornudar lo más alto posible solo le faltaba cruzar el pasillo hacia su cuarto pero cuando estaba a escasos centímetros -¡ACHU!- el estornudo hiso hasta un eco que se escuchó por toda la casa por un momento todo bien hasta que dio la vuelta y hay estaban sus 9 hermanas –Dang it!- sus hermanas lo agarraron y lo llevaron a la sala donde lo acostaron en el sillón, Luna le puso una manta encima, Luan que estaba vestido de enfermera con una nariz de payaso le puso una bolsa de agua caliente en la cabeza, Lori le metió el termómetro y se lo quito para verle la temperatura.

-¡39º de temperatura!- grito Lori.

-Vendas, más vendas- gritaron las gemelas que le pusieron tantas vendas que hasta parece una momia, pero Lincoln avisaba que no respiraba así que Lola le quito las vendas de la boca y nariz.

-Aquí traigo la sopa- dijo Leni.

-Y yo traigo los Rayos X- dijo Lisa con un enorme aparato de Rayos X pero Lincoln al oír eso.

-Oh no, yo me voy- Lincoln se quitó las vendas y quiso usar su Omnitrix para escapar pero sus hermanas lo detuvieron y lo sujetaron.

-Quédate quieto hasta que Lucy te de él remedio- dijo Lori en lo que Lucy sirvió en una cuchara un remedio que iba a darle a Lincoln en la boca pero Lincoln la mantenía cerrada, Lynn al ver esto le hiso cosquillas en su axila, Lincoln intento resistir pero ya no pudo aguantar y al abrir la boca Lucy metió al cuchara en su boca haciendo que Lincoln tomara el remedio.

-La cura sabe peor que la enfermedad- Lincoln se desmallo por el mal sabor de la medicina –Nota para mí, no entres a un camión de helados aun por el helado- dijo Lincoln desmayado en el piso.

-Lincoln ponte de pie para tomar tu sopa- dijo Leni.

-Lo hare cuando Lisa aleje esa cosa de Rayos X de mi- dijo Lincoln en que todas miraron a Lisa para que se lleve el aparato.

-Bien, simio sin pelo 5, ciencia 0- decía Lisa llevándose los Rayos X y entonces Lincoln se pone de pie.

-Abre la boca, aquí el avioncito- decía Leni tratando de darle una cucharada de sopa en la boca.

-Leni no soy un bebé como Lily para que hagas…- Lincoln no termino porque Leni le puso la cuchara en la boca pero después Lincoln sintió que su boca ardía mucho –¡Quema!, ¡Quema!- Lincoln corrió por todo el pasillo con la boca caliente hasta que fue corriendo al baño.

-¿Que? ¿Hice la sopa muy caliente?- pregunto Leni en que todas hicieron _facepalm_.

Mientras tanto en una parte central de la ciudad un viejo edificio estaba siendo derrumbado por una demoledora, pero hay sale un extraño hombre con pelo largo y desordenado con una barba de chivo, con una piel azulada, dientes podridos, uñas amarillentas, pero lo más sobre saltante era que estaba rodeado de miles de insectos.

-Salgan de nuestro hogar- dijo el sujeto.

-No creo amigo, este edificio debe ser demolido bajo la orden de la concejal, así que lárgate- dijo un trabajador, pero el chico de los insectos no escucho y mando a varios insectos que atraparon al trabajador –Quítame, estas cosas- dijo el trabajador tratando de liberarse de los insectos.

-Si crees que eso es malo, espera a ver lo que sigue-

Más tarde en un barrio chino, Lincoln y las chicas salían de una clínica con una miel especial para el resfriado de Lincoln.

-Lo hubiera hecho yo misma, pero es difícil encontrar la raíz para esta miel, está congelada en esta época- dijo Lisa dándole el frasco a Lincoln que al oler la miel, este tenía un olor muy malo –Créeme Lincoln, sabe horrible pero te hará muy bien- en ese momento llegaba una señora mayor para dar un anuncio, era la concejal de la ciudad.

-Damas y caballeros, quiero agradecerles toda su ayuda para mi programa de rediseño del centro, es un sueño hecho realidad- dijo la Concejal sin saber que poco a poco el lugar se estaba llenando de avispas, cuando ya habían varias en todas partes, todos los ciudadanos huyeron de terror justo cuando frente a la concejal estaba el sujeto de los insectos.

-Más bien una pesadilla, concejal- dijo el sujeto mandando a las avispas a atacar a todos los ciudadanos y para desgracia que también incluían a Lincoln y sus hermanas –No la dejaremos destruir nuestro edificio-.

-El loco que nunca quiso salir- dijo la concejal.

-Al menos me hice notar- de pronto las avispas rodearon a la concejal hasta atraparla y llevarla volando –Tranquila teneos una cita para cenar, y usted es el plato.

Lincoln al ver esto aprovecho la conmoción y se puso su traje y luego usar su Omnitrix para transformarse en alienígena, en este caso Bestia, pero este tuvo un problema, su color naranja vivo ahora era un amarillo pálido, las fosas nasales de su cuello se taparon con mocos provocando una ceguera total, haciendo que choque y se estrelle con lo que sea.

-Bien hecho Lana lo contagiaste de rabia- dijo Lola.

-Oigan para su información ya estoy vacunada igual que Charles- dijo Lana en su defensa.

-Es obvio que el resfriado de Lincoln afecto el olfato de Bestia- dijo Lucy.

-Por supuesto al carecer de visión, Bestia cuenta más con su nariz y con su olfato tapado está completamente ciego- dijo Lisa.

-Entonces yo me encargo- dijo Lynn que se subió a Bestia para montarlo –Tranquilo bola de pelos yo conduzco- Lynn intento "manejar" a su hermano pero no podía controlarlo lo que provoco que Lynn cayera carca de sobras de sopa de pollo.

-Está bien hermana, espero que no te moleste oler a sobras-

-He olido peor- dijo Lynn en lo que vio a Bestia con un bote de basura en la cabeza.

En la casa Loud, Lincoln tuvo que tomar un sorbo de la miel para su resfriado.

-Tranquilo huele peor a lo que sabe o era al revés- dijo Luan.

-Lo que sea como se ve tu resfriado también afecta a tus alienígenas, ¿Quién sabe qué efectos tendrán?- dijo Lori llegando con más sopa de pollo para su hermano.

-A veces no sé qué es peor, si el resfrió o la cura- decía Lincoln en lo que Lisa llegaba con su laptop.

-Chicas lo encontré, primero el sujeto se llama Clancy y desde hace años vive en un viejo edificio, el mismo que menciono, pues solo hay un edificio que demolerán, y está cerca del centro- dijo Lisa en lo que todos entraron a Banzila para ir para allá.

Mientras En el viejo edificio la concejal estaba siendo retenida por araña.

-Tranquila, son viudas negras, haga movimientos bruscos y ya sabe lo que pasara, nuestro abuelo construyo este edificio, aquí crecimos, yo y mis pequeños amigos, ellos me entienden y nadie nos va a desahuciar- dijo el Clancy sin saber que llegaron los Loud.

-Está bien para visitas, pero no viviría allí, necesita muchos arreglos- dijo Leni en lo que todos entraron, pero antes Lincoln se puso su traje preparado para cualquier cosa.

Al entrar vieron que el lugar estaba viejo y se podía caer a pedazos, plagada de diferentes insectos, incluso trozos de periódicos que relatan cómo los insectos podían sobrevivir a catástrofes nucleares.

-¿Encontraron algo?- pregunto Lincoln en que todas contestaron que no y además notaron que faltaban 3 hermanas -¿Luan?, ¿Lynn?, ¿Lana?-.

-¿Dónde estará esas 3?- pregunto Lori en lo que una gran sombra llegaba al lugar.

-¿AHHH un mega insecto?- grito Leni en lo que la sombra se revelo como Luan, Lynn y Lana.

-No fue gracioso, otro poco y las apunto con mi laser chicas- dijo Lincoln con el resto de sus hermanas molestas en lo que escucharon un fuerte grito.

-Vino de arriba- dijo Luna.

-Ya voy- dijo Lincoln usando su Omnitrix y transformarse en Cuatrobrazos pero este se veía más pálido y además con granos debajo de sus axilas.

-Qué asco, tu resfriado debió convertir tus granos en bolsas de pus- dijo Lisa tapándose la nariz como las demás.

-Huele horrible- dijo Leni sacudiendo su mano para alejar el olor.

- **No puedo evitarlo, estoy enfermo, ahora póngase guantes que voy a subir** \- dijo Cuatrobrazos en su defensa.

En eso las chicas conteniendo la respiración se sujetaron de Cuatrobrazos que con un salto, llego a donde estaba la concejal que aún estaba rodeado de viudas negras, todos pensaban como quitárselas en eso Cuatrobrazos estornudo fuertemente arrojando sus mocos en la concejal pero a la vez alejando a las viudas negras

-Asqueroso pero funciono, gracias- dijo la concejal pero por desgracia llego Clancy.

-Invaden propiedad privaba- Clancy con su poder le ordena a su ejército de cucarachas que ataquen a Cuatrobrazos que entre todas forman un puño que golpeo a nuestro héroe, mientras un montón de termitas picaban el suelo del edificio para que las chicas se cayeran pero por suerte se sujetaron y con ayuda de la concejal pudo ayudar a las demás a subir –Destruiremos a toda la humanidad-.

- **Quieres ser rey de los bichos, aquí te va tu corona** \- dijo Cuatrobrazos en lo que fue rodado de hormigas que empezaron a caminar por su pierna – **Ahh hormigas en mis pantalones** \- Cuatrobrazos empezó a rascarse por todos lados, era tan insoportable que empezaba a golpear y destrozar todo el edificio.

-Estas destruyendo nuestro hogar- dijo Clancy cuando nuestro héroe accidentalmente destruye la viga principal de soporte del edificio provocando que poco a poco el edificio comience a colapsar, para luego quedar derrumbado por completo, solo quedaban destrozos de lo que alguna vez fue un gran edificio ahora solo eran escombros y de allí sale Cuatrobrazos que protegió a sus hermanas y a la concejal colocándose encima en eso su tiempo de transformación se terminó regresando a ser Lincoln.

-Gracias a dios que tenía un casco- dijo Lincoln en lo que salió Clancy y se horrorizo al ver a sus cucarachas muertas.

-Tu, vas a pagar por esto destruyendo toda la ciudad- Clacy se fue siendo llevado por sus avispas y desapareciendo de la escena.

-Este sí que fue un día raro, y quiero agradecerte L-10 no solo por salvarme si no por también destruir este edificio que ya hace tiempo debió ser demolido- dijo la concejal agradeciendo a nuestro héroe.

-No solo me agradezca, sino también a estas chicas que estaban de paso- dijo Lincoln dando también crédito a sus hermanas.

-¿Puede volver sola a casa?- pregunto Lori en lo que la concejal asintió con la cabeza y se va.

-Ahora debo saber a dónde se fue cerebro de insecto- dijo Lincoln en que todas pensaron hasta que Lisa respondió.

-Solo hay una manera de destruir una ciudad- dijo Lisa.

-Un meteorito- dijo Lynn.

-Un monstruo gigante- dijo Lana.

-Rebajas- dijo Leni en que todas la miraron confundidos –Que muchos causan destrozos en el centro comercial cuando hay rebaja-.

-Pues sí, pero yo me refería a otra cosa- dijo Lisa muy seriamente.

Más tarde en la casa Loud Lisa hacia unos ajustes a un aparato.

-Lincoln ¿Por qué no te quitas tu traje?- pregunto Lori.

-Olvídalo, tengo frio, y este traje es lo único que me mantiene tibio y no me harán tomar más de esa miel- decía Lincoln.

-Escuchen esto, las hormigas levantan 10 veces su peso, los grillos saltan 100 veces su longitud y las cucarachas dejan de respirar hasta por una hora- dijo Lisa leyendo un libro sobre insectos.

-Porque nos dice su currículum- dijo Lola.

-Si hay que "aplastarla como bichos" entienden- dijo Luan en lo que todos se quejaron.

-Es porque los bichos son muy resistentes, son tenaces- dijo Lucy.

-No tenemos una edad de hielo, ni un tanque lleno de insecticida, nuestra única opción será asarlas al calor- dijo Lori dando una indirecta.

-Y conozco al chef indicado- dijo Lincoln sujetando su reloj –Pero primero debo ir a donde va ese sujeto-.

-Y lo harás, con mi tele-transportador, y no te preocupes funciona de maravilla, ya puse las coordenadas- dijo Lisa mostrando su invento.

-Perfecto Lisa, y ustedes esta si puede ser una misión peligrosa así que se quedan aquí y esta vez lo dijo enserio- dijo Lincoln subiéndose al tele-transportador.

-En ese caso llévate esto, es mi viejo amigo E.C.I.E.M.L.L. 2.0- dijo Lisa mostrando un insecto robot más grande y que se puso en la cabeza de Lincoln –Veremos todo lo que veas y también podemos comunicarnos-.

-Bien ya me voy- dijo Lincoln en lo que Lisa jalo la palanca y Lincoln fue llevado a su destino, la central nuclear.

En eso el insecto robot se soltó de la cabeza de Lincoln y empezó a levitar junto a él. Al entrar vio que todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso pero luego sonó una alarma.

-Genial, eso no suena bien- dijo Lincoln.

- ** _Alerta, temperatura nuclear aumentando, llegando al límite_** -

Lincoln al oír eso fue directamente al cuarto de control, pero para su mala suerte los controles estaban destruidos.

- ** _Temperatura nuclear al límite, función inminente_** -

-Mala noticias chicas, los controles están destruidos- dijo Lincoln a sus hermanas desde el robot comunicador.

- _Tendrás que hacerlo manualmente, afuera del núcleo del reactor hay un sistema de anulación de emergencia_ \- dijo Lisa desde el comunicador.

-Las ventajas de tener una hermana genio- decía Lincoln viendo que llegaba Clancy a la escena.

-¿Querías boletos de primera fila?- dijo Clancy en broma.

-Si este lugar explota, todos moriremos, incluyéndote- dijo Lincoln.

-No lo creo- de pronto Clancy estaba siendo rodeado y luego completamente cubierto de todos sus cucarachas –Cuando el reactor llegue a su límite, nos ocultaremos como insectos en la alfombra-.

- _Es cierto Linc, se dice que las cucarachas son las únicas que pueden sobrevivir a una explosión nuclear-_ dijo Lisa.

- _Literalmente ponerse un traje de cucarachas es lo más asqueroso_ \- dijo Lori.

-Pues eso no me detendrá- Lincoln procedió a usar su Omnitrix y se transforma en Fuego, pero este tenía un cambio particular, sus llamas eran celestes.

- _Espera Lincoln, no eres el de siempre_ \- dijo Lynn.

- **No tengo tiempo para ver esas cosas, primero me encargare de esa plaga, luego apagare el reactor** \- dijo Fuego tratando de atacar a Clacy pero este lo empuja con su brazo hacia lo que quedaba de los controles y quebrando los vidrios.

-No podrás detenernos- dijo Clancy acercándose a Fuego.

- **Ya basta es hora de calentar este sitio** \- Fuego intento lanzar una ráfaga de llamas pero nada paso y luego estornudar – **Oye ¿qué paso? ya deberías ser un montón de brazas** \- Fuego pensaba hasta que…- **Es mi refriado, congelo mis llamas** \- dijo Fuego en lo que Clancy le vuelve a conectar un golpe.

- ** _Función en 5 minutos_**

Clancy toma a Fuego por los pies y lo vuelve a arrojar a los controles.

- **Eso dolió, no prefieres que hablemos de esto** \- de pronto del brazo de Fuego salieron llamas pero estas en lugar de quemar, congelaron.

- ** _Temperatura nuclear en el límite, función en un minuto_** -

Fuego intento congelar a Clancy pero se protegía con su "traje" de bichos para luego proseguir a empujarlo hasta caer en el cuarto del núcleo del reactor.

- ** _Función en 30 segundos_** -

Fuego aterrizo en el suelo creando un pilar de hielo por el cual se deslizo.

- _Veo que tener poderes de hielo tiene sus ventajas o no_ \- dijo Lori desde el comunicador

- **Como veo para algunos extraterrestres, tener resfríos no es solo una expresión** -

- _Malas noticias, no queda mucho tiempo para apagar manualmente el reactor, y me tomaría mucho explicarte como operar los controles, además cuidado_ \- dijo Lisa en lo que Clancy se acercaba, pero Fuego creo una bola de llamas congelante que congelo por completo a Clancy y sus bichos.

- ** _Función del núcleo en 10_** -

- **Esperen tengo una idea** \- Fuego aprovecho su estado para tratar de congelar el núcleo del reactor.

- ** _Función en 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2… Temperatura nuclear descendiendo, debajo de los límites críticos_** -

- _Bien hecho hermano-_ dijo Luna.

- _Si al regresar habrá chocolate caliente para ti_ \- dijo Lori.

- **Gracias chicas, porque en verdad, achu, me vendría, Achu** \- dijo Fuego levantándose para ir a casa.

De regreso en la casa Loud.

-Ese tipo está congelado, el reactor esta frio, y el vapor del lugar curo mi resfriado- dijo Lincoln, cuando Lori le puso el termómetro.

-Si es oficial, estas sano, pero no vuelvas a meterte en un camión de helado- dijo Lori.

-Si la próxima tráenos un poco- dijeron las gemelas, mientras Leni entraba en la cocina y vio una cucaracha.

-Ja, lo siento pero me asustan las arañas, no las cucarachas- dijo Leni en lo que Lynn iba a pisarla pero de pronto la cocina estaba plagada de cucarachas.

-AHHH, Cucarachas- dijeron Leni y Lynn saliendo de la cocina seguida de cientos o miles de cucarachas, ahora la casa estaba plagada de cucarachas, luego los insectos abrieron la puerta y allí entro Clancy –No me gusto ese obsequio helado que nos dejaste y si sé que eres tú, mis amigas me dijeron- dijo Clancy, mientras todas las chicas pisaban y barrían a los insectos que invadieron su casa.

-Genial, ahora no funciona, ¿alguna idea?- dijo Lincoln.

-No almenas que tengas un "dulce gigante para bichos"- dijo Luan, en lo que Lincoln tuvo una idea, fue a la cocina y agarro la miel para su resfriado.

-¿Quién quiere esto? Dijo Lincoln con su traje puesto y despegando seguido por las cucarachas.

Lincoln voló por un rato hasta que llego a un barranco y arrojo el franco seguida por las cucarachas hasta el mar, al regresar vio a un Clancy golpeado y amarrado gracias a las chicas.

-Buen trabajo chicas, espérenme- Lincoln tomo a Clancy y los dejo con la policía para luego volver a casa –Listo- en ese momento todas sus hermanas empezaron a estornudar –Que mal, las contagie, pero no se preocupen, yo las cuidare a todas.

En eso cada una de las chicas, eran cuidadas por Lincoln convertido en Ditto que entre varias copias cuidaron a las chicas hasta que se sintieran mejor.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	19. El Terror de la oscuridad 1da parte

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era de noche y en una isla alejada de Royal Wood alguien salía del agua y se adentró al bosque donde comió todo lo que podía para luego encender una fogata para calentarse para revelarse que el que salió del agua era Kevin 11 que al mirar la antorcha no evito recordar una cara familiar.

- **Loud** \- Kevin muy enojado lanzo fuego un árbol que había cerca – **Toda la culpa la tienes tu** \- Kevin levanto un montón de palmeras que arrojo por allí – **Haría lo que fuera para poder vengarme de ti, lo que fuera** \- en ese momento Kevin siente que algo llegaba y de pronto algo salió de los arbusto y era el lobo alienígena que ataco a Kevin – **Quítate, perro estúpido-** Kevin le propuso un buen golpe que lo arrojo lejos solo para ser agarrado por la momia que lo aventó una y otra vez contra el suelo y luego arrojarlo a un lado – **No se quienes sean** \- la momia lo intento agarrar pero Kevin lo corta con su brazo de Diamante – **Pero voy a hacerlos pedazos** \- Kevin de su brazo izquierdo arrojo una bola de fuego a la momia pero el lobo la recibe cayendo al suelo para luego soltar un aullido sónico que impacta contra Kevin – **Se acabó ya me enoje** \- Kevin golpeo el suelo y salió un anillo de fuego que impacto contra los monstruos aunque a la momia le causo más daño, mientras el lobo solo recibió un golpe derecho de Kevin que termina noqueándolo, Kevin se acercaba para terminar el trabajo pero escucho que alguien salía de los arbustos dando aplausos.

-Te felicito joven, eres tan fuerte como me lo habían contado- dijo Viktor que llego a la escena.

- **¿Quién eres tú? ¿Alguien a quien tengo que eliminar?** \- decía Kevin preparándose para atacar.

-Al contrario mi joven amigo, veraz los 2 tenemos algo en común, ambos tenemos problemas con un niño, el nombre Lincoln Loud te suena- decía Viktor siendo agarrado de la camisa por Kevin.

- **Conoces a ese idiota, quiero vengarme de lo que me hiso** \- dijo Kevin teniendo agarrado a Viktor con su brazo de fuego y con el brazo de diamante en forma de punta, - **y si me dices lo que sea te voy a…-** pero Viktor agarra el brazo de Kevin y suelta una descarga que hace que Kevin lo libere.

-Si tengo asuntos con el joven Loud, el atraso el plan de mi maestro, pero si unimos nuestras fuerzas podemos deshacernos de Lincoln Loud, nosotros completaremos nuestro plan y tú tendrás tu venganza, que dices, socio- dijo Viktor dándole a mano a Kevin que este a regañadientes acepta.

- **Que estamos esperando** \- dijo Kevin con una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

 **El Terror de la oscuridad 1da parte**

Un edificio de la ciudad se estaba incendiando, los bomberos de la ciudad trataban con todas sus fuerzas de apagarlo y de allí bruscamente salieron 2 maleantes que fueron pateados por nuestro héroe L-10 que llevaba cargando a 2 bomberos lastimados e inconscientes.

-Bien díganme rápido ¿Quién o quiénes faltan?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Mi bebé, mi bebé sigue adentro- dijo una señora muy preocupada en lo que Lincoln no dudo un segundo en entrar.

Lincoln busco en todas partes hasta escuchar un llanto, por suerte su traje le ayudaba a soportar el calor para poder llegar al cuarto del bebé, pero al tomar al bebé el techo del lugar comenzó a derrumbarse y bloqueando su salida.

-No creí usar esto tan pronto, pero no tengo otra- Lincoln se puso un canguro para llevar al bebé, después buscar en su Omnitrix el alíen que estaba buscando y procedió a presionar el reloj para transformarse.

Su apariencia se asemeja a un cruce de un pez y una iguana. Tiene una ropa cubre más de su cuerpo, Su pecho está cubierto por una porción de ropa blanca. Sus mangas son completamente negras, y tiene cuatro aletas en lugar de tres. La ropa va todo el camino hasta su cabeza y sus pantalones son completamente negros. Las líneas negras en que pasan por la boca. El Omnitrix está en su pecho.

- **Articguana, genial** \- el nuevo alíen de Lincoln procedió a lanzar un aliento congelante que extinguió parte de las llamas y sacar las tablas del paso y salir del cuarto y así procedió a lanzar hielo esquivar escombros que se caían, para salir sano y salvo con el bebé antes de que el edificio se desmorone por completo, cuando el edificio estaba a punto de caer encima de nuestro héroe, Articguana corrió y empujo con todas sus fuerzas la puerta y saliendo justo a tiempo con el bebé sano y salvo – **Aquí tiene** \- Arcticguana le entrego al bebé a la señora que abrazo al bebé con todas sus fuerzas, en ese momento Acticguana regreso a la normalidad –Llévelo a un hospital por las dudas, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvo hay dentro-.

-Dios te bendiga, L-10- dijo la señora.

-Que viva L-10- dijo un señor que con toda la multitud aplaudieron la acción de nuestro héroe.

En eso Lincoln procedió a tomar a los maleantes que causaron el incendio.

-No solo me agradezcan, recuerden que hay héroes aquí también, los bomberos que apagaban el fuego, la policía que encierra a criminales como estos, y ustedes que ayudaron a rescatar a los que aún estaban atrapados, en lo que me concierne a mí, todos son héroes- Lincoln despego con sus botas para llevar a los malos con la policía mientras la gente seguía gritando de alegría por nuestro héroe.

Ya amanecía en la casa Loud y Lincoln se sentaba a desayunar con sus hermanas mayores, mientras escuchaban la radio.

- _En otras noticias, anoche cerca de las 10:00 p.m., un incendio fue provocado por unos ladrones que intentaban robar el edificio, pero gracias a la ayuda de L-10 fueron salvados muchas vidas, incluso los bomberos le están agradecidos por ser salvados_ \- en ese momento Lynn Sr., el padre de los chicos apaga la radio.

-Ah ese L-10, siempre podemos contar con él para salvarnos el pellejo, oigan ¿dónde está el periódico?- pregunto el padre de los chicos Loud.

-Aquí está tu periódico papi- dijo Lola entregándole el periódico a su padre.

-Gracias cariño- Lynn Sr se preparó para leer pero vio que algunas algunas páginas están recortadas –Lola, ¿porque mi periódico está cortado?-.

-Lo necesitaba, para mi álbum de recortes- dijo Lola sosteniendo un libro con recortes de periódicos titulado, "El Álbum de L-10".

-El cual es aburrido- grito Lana desde la mesa de los niños.

-No le hagas caso cariño, es genial que hagas eso por tu héroe- dijo Rita, la madre de los niños Loud.

-Si mamá, es mi héroe- dijo Lola guiñándole el ojo a su hermano y este sonrió por el alago.

Lincoln decidió irse ya a la escuela, donde su mejor amigo Clyde lo esperaba.

-Hola Lincoln, buen trabajo con ese incendio- dijo Clyde felicitando a su mejor amigo.

-Gracias Clyde, la verdad, tenía que hacer algo, además sentí que debía hacerlo, debe ser el instinto de héroe que despertó en mi hace tiempo- dijo Lincoln en el momento en que llegaron a la escuela fue recibido por…

-Hola Lincoln- dijo Mindy.

-Ah hola Mindy, escucha no me gustaría que Ronnie Anne te viera tan cerca de mí- dijo Lincoln algo asustado.

-Ah Lincoln si sabes que Ronnie Anne fue a un campamento a la que fue invitado a formar parte y no volverá a fines de mes- dijo Clyde.

-Lo se Clyde pero no puedo evitar extrañarla- decía Lincoln viendo una foto de él y Ronnie Anne juntos.

-Oye Lincoln no pude evitar notar algo, tu reloj es muy parecido al de L-10- dijo Mindy viendo de cerca el Omnitrix.

-Ah que, es solo una coincidencia- decía Lincoln retrocediendo.

-Oigan es cierto excepto por el color, es idéntico- dijo Cristina.

-Nunca me fije en ese detalle- dijo Liam junto con a Zach y Llantas ponchadas.

En ese momento Lincoln estaba siendo rodeado de todo sus compañeros de escuela en eso Chandler se puso al frente.

-Bien Loud escupe- dijo el chico.

-Está bien la verdad es que…- decía Lincoln el cual genero un suspenso –Es una réplica, que me hiso mi hermana Lisa, soy tan fan de L-10 como cualquiera de ustedes, pero por una broma de mi otra hermana Luan me lo pinto de verde el cual no se remueve y Lisa se negó a hacerme otro- todos convencidos por esa mentira se retiraron tranquilos dejando en paz a Lincoln y regresando a su conversación del rescate del incendio de L-10 –Estuvo cerca- dijo Lincoln en voz baja en lo que entro a la clase de la Sra. Johnson.

-Y eso alumnos fue la guerra de 1812- dijo la Sra. Johnson dando clases pero la mayoría de sus alumnos hablaban de cierto héroe –Niños, sé que todos alabamos a L-10 por sus actos heroicos pero es demasiado no pueden dejar que alguien famoso sea el centro de su mundo- dijo la Sra. Johnson en lo que un cartel de gatito se calló mostrando un cartel de L-10 –Ignoren eso, es de mi sobrina- en eso toda la clase se rio de eso, excepto Lincoln que solo sintió incomodidad.

En ese momento el Omnitrix empezó a parpadear fuertemente.

-Lincoln apaga tu reloj que extrañamente se parece al de L-10- dijo la Sra. Johnson.

-Lo siento maestra es que tengo que ir al baño, con permiso- dijo Lincoln corriendo incómodamente al baño. Ya en el baño, Lincoln trataba de apagar su reloj que seguía parpadeando –Tengo que preguntarle a Azmuth como apagar esta alarma- decía Lincoln que el retrete empezaba a temblar para luego romperse a pedazos y de allí salió alguien quien no esperaba ver.

- **Me extrañaste amigo-** dijo Kevin 11.

-¡Kevin!- grito Lincoln esquivando una estocada de Kevin para luego ponerse su traje y lanzarle una ráfaga de energía de sus guantes de Kevin y luego salir del baño siendo perseguido por Kevin muy enojado, todos los estudiantes salieron y vieron a L-10 peleando contra su enemigo Kevin 11.

- **Que ocurre amigo, no te da gusto verme** \- dijo Kevin arrojando una bola de fuego que Lincoln esquiva ágilmente.

-No desde la última vez que me quisiste matar- dijo Lincoln poniendo su mano sobre el Omnitrix.

-Ahhh es el fenómeno que mi padre vio en el puente- dijo un niño llamando la atención de Kevin.

- **Nadie, pero nadie me llama fenómeno** \- Kevin arrojo una ráfaga de llamas al niño, pero Lincoln salta y se transforma en Diamante protegiendo al niño de las llamas.

- **¿Estas bien niño?** \- el niño asintió – **No dejare que le hagas daño a nadie** \- Diamante corrió embistiendo a Kevin destrozando un muro y llegando al gimnasio.

-Kevin arrojo una ráfaga de diamantes hacia nuestro héroe, pero Diamante los detiene simplemente con su mano y procede a darle un fuerte golpe a Kevin y lo hiso chocar contra los asientos, Diamante se preparaba a darle otro golpe desde el aire, pero Kevin lo esquiva con la velocidad de XRL8 y agarra la cancha de baloncesto y con ella golpea a Diamante que lo hiso chocar contra la pared, Diamante trataba de salir pero Kevin llego en solo un segundo y gracias a los brazos de Bestia agarraba fuertemente a nuestro héroe y precedió a golpearlo con sus brazos superiores.

- **Finalmente, desde el día en que me hiciste esto, he esperado la oportunidad de eliminarte-** decia Kevin aun golpeando a Diamante – **Y una vez que me deshaga de ti** \- Kevin se acerca al oído de Diamante – **Seguirán tus hermanas, dime ¿Quién de ellas es tu favorita? Para dejarla al último** \- Diamante se empezaba a enojar y tratando de zafarse del agarre – **Sabes desde la última que las vi, la deportista me pareció…** \- Kevin recibió un fuerte cabezazo de Diamante logrando liberarse del agarre de Kevin luego darle otro golpe que lo tumbo al suelo y procedió a darle una lluvia de golpes que le dejaba muchos moretones a la cara a Kevin, Diamante formo una daga de su brazo y darle un golpe final a Kevin – **Adelante hazlo, sé que quieres** \- dijo Kevin tratando de provocar a nuestro héroe, pero Diamante no lo hiso y se alejó de el – **Eres muy blando** \- dijo Kevin en lo que Diamante recibió una fuerte descarga en la espalda, y al voltear vio a Viktor.

-Hola, ha pasado un tiempo- dijo Viktor saludando.

- **Viktor** \- dijo Diamante muy seriamente en lo que Kevin aprovecho y pego un rastreador a la espalda de Diamante - **¿Dónde están tu perro y tu momia?-**.

-Hoy solo vengo yo, quiero ver cuánto has mejorado- dijo Viktor que empezó a cambiar drásticamente.

Viktor empezó a cambiar de forma, tenía piezas robóticas de bronce, pernos de bronce en la barbilla y un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo. Su piel es de color verde y se asemeja más al monstruo Frankenstein. También cuenta con una camisa púrpura y con un cinturón negro y oro, sin mencionar los generadores de su espalda.

- **Así que ese es tu verdadero aspecto** \- dijo Diamante preparándose para pelear.

Diamante intento golpear a Viktor pero lo esquiva y le un derechazo, para luego agarrar su cabeza y darle un rodillazo en la cara y luego arrojarlo a una pared y luego lanzarle una descarga eléctrica que hace que diamante vuelva a ser Lincoln.

- **Pensé que habías mejorado, pero me equivoque** \- Viktor iba a darle un golpe pero Lincoln lo esquiva y se pone atrás de Viktor luego oprime un botón de su Omnitrix y una luz amarilla sale de allí y paso por todo el cuerpo de Viktor hasta que la luz regresa al Omnitrix.

- **ADN no catalogado ha sido adquirido. Especie: Transylian; Planeta de origen: Anur Transyl** \- dijo el Omnitrix mostrando el holograma de la especie de Viktor.

-Gracias Viktor, era justo lo que quería- dijo Lincoln burlándose de Viktor.

- **Aprendiste a escanear el ADN con el Omnitrix** \- dijo Viktor asombrado por lo que hiso Lincoln.

-Así es ahora voy a patear tu cosido trasero, con la misma fuente- Lincoln oprimió el Omnitrix pero el reloj lo transformo en Ultra-T - **¿Ultra-T? Estúpido reloj-** Viktor lanza una descarga eléctrica que Ultra-T esquiva sencillamente y dispara su energía de plasma que impacta a Viktor y al parecer le causo mucho daño y destrozo la pared – **Valla eso te daño, creo que encontré una debilidad** \- dijo Ultra-T en lo que Viktor sale de los escombros y agarra a Ultra-T del cuello y le un choque eléctrico que le causaba bastante dolor a nuestro héroe.

- **Crees que yo tampoco se dé debilidades** \- decía Viktor en lo que Ultra-T con toda sus fuerza laza su disparo de plasma que esta vez crea un hueco en la pared que hace que Viktor salga al patio escolar.

- **Esto será arriesgado pero no tengo otra opción** \- Ultra-T tomo control de los generadores de Viktor y darse a ambos una descarga con ellas – **Es más doloroso de lo que pensaba** -.

- **Tonto, quieres morir también** \- en ese momento ocurre una pequeña explosión que formo un cráter en donde estaban Viktor y Lincoln que regreso a la normalidad – **Esto no ha terminado niño, pero recuerda mis palabras, todo lo que amas, lo perderás** \- Viktor tiro una bola de humo para aprovechar de huir, al dispararse el humo Lincoln vio que ya no hay rastro de Viktor después fue al gimnasio y vio que Kevin tampoco estaba, Lincoln al darse que ya todos los alumnos y maestros evacuaron el edificio, Lincoln procedió a retirarse.

Lincoln volaba directo su casa por el parque, pero las palabras de Viktor resonaban en su mente - _todo lo que amas, lo perderás_ \- Lincoln le preocupaban esa palabras, cuando de pronto fue atacado por el lobo alienígena.

-Ya me preguntaba dónde estabas Scrappy, pero no tengo tiempo para llevarte a vacunar- Lincoln decidió transformarse en Bestia y combatir al lobo, ambos combatían a rasguño y mordida, pero Lincoln era más listo que el lobo y se las podía ingeniar para esquivar los ataques de lobo y evitar su aullido sónico, Bestia dio un salto y se puso encima del lobo y aplicarle una llave para luego agarrar su cola y arrojarlo hacia un lago, Bestia procedió a tomar un árbol y con el golpear y mandar a volar al lobo, el lobo nada más al levantarse se largó de allí, Bestia regreso a ser Lincoln pero confuso por lo que paso -¿Qué raro? ¿Por qué me atacaría solo para irse después? Lo que sea lo averiguare en casa- Lincoln volaba rápido a casa y al abrir la puerta se horrorizo por lo que vio.

Sus hermanas atadas y amordazas por vendas de la momia e inconscientes, algunas en el piso y otras en el sillón y en el sillón principal estaba Kevin con Lynn en sus brazos.

- **Vallas llegaste más pronto de lo que pensé** \- dijo Kevin acariciando el pelo de Lynn.

-Tu- Lincoln muy furioso iba a atacar a Kevin pero fue detenido por un choque de Viktor.

- **Cálmate no querrás alertar a los vecinos, aunque claro con una casa ruidosa como esta, eso sería normal para ellos** \- dijo Viktor poniendo sus brazos atrás de su espalda.

- **Sabes, las rubias mayores no están tan mal** \- dijo Kevin refiriéndose a Lori y Leni – **Pero me gusta más ella, me gustan las chicas duras** \- dijo Kevin aun con Lynn en sus brazos – **Por cierto ya me acorde creo que ella es tu favorita** \- Kevin tenia sujetada a Luna con su cola.

-Déjalas ahora mismo, no se saldrán con la suya- dijo Lincoln levantándose pero siendo sometido por el lobo y la momia.

- ** _Oh pero ya nos salimos con la nuestra_** \- dijo una voz, una voz que Lincoln creyó nunca más tener que escuchar, y apareció frente a Lincoln, y para su horros era Zs'Skayr – ** _Hola, Lincoln_** -.

Tú, pero es imposible, te destruí, te desintegraste con la luz- decía Lincoln aun sin poder creer a quien veía.

- ** _Es cierto, me eliminaste, pero Viktor tenía una máquina que me podía revivir, con solo una muestra de mi ADN_** \- dijo Zs'Skayr explicando cómo regreso.

- **Por desgracia, el ADN que tenía era muy poco y tomaría meses quizás años para que mi amo regresara a su forma** \- dijo Viktor.

- **Hay entro yo, yo por consecuencia del destino llegue a donde estaba ellos en ese momento, y al ver que teníamos un enemigo en común, pues no tuve otra que formar un pacto con ellos, y como parte de mi ADN tiene algo del fantasma fue más sencillo revivirlo** \- dijo Kevin.

- ** _Gracias por tu colaboración, Kevin Levin-_** dijo Zs'Skayr – ** _Sabes podría tomar tu cuerpo ahora mismo, pero recordé que tengo otros planes que hacer, tranquilo ya nos iremos de este planeta, pero antes nos llevaremos unos recuerdos, y que mejor que algo que tu amas_** \- dijo Zs'Skayr agrando el rastreador del traje de Lincoln y destruyéndolo.

-Así localizaron mi hogar- dijo Lincoln tratándose de soltarse del agarre del lobo y la momia.

-Solo tuvimos que localizar la fuente de procedencia de tu traje y lo demás es historia, además recordé que existe algo llamado, guía telefónica- dijo Viktor agarrando un botón y al oprimirlo, Viktor, sus monstruos, Sk'Skayr, Kevin y las chicas desaparecían del lugar.

- **Adiós Loud, que mejor venganza que quitarte algo que amas** \- decía Kevin con Lynn y Luna en sus brazos.

-¡NO!- Lincoln intento detenerlos pero ya era tarde, se habían ido, Lincoln fue corriendo a la habitación de sus padres y los vio hay, inconscientes y muy dormidos, Lincoln utilizo su placa de Plomero y le dio un resultado, era un gas para dormir muy efectivo que los mantendrá así por un buen tiempo, después fue corriendo a la habitación de Lily y la encontró pacíficamente durmiendo –Almenas tu estas bien, esos tipos se han pasado, los encontrare, pero primero- Lincoln tomo su Walky Talky –Clyde adelante cambio, ven rápido es una emergencia cambio- decía Lincoln cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Aquí Clyde reportándose, y guau ¿qué paso aquí?- dijo Clyde revisando el lugar.

-No tengo tiempo de contar Clyde, necesito pedirte algo grande, mis padres están inconsciente y no puedo dejar sola a Lily, necesito que te quedes aquí y los cuides, puedo contar contigo- decía Lincoln desesperado.

-Si hago un buen trabajo ¿me dejaras ser tu ayudante?- dijo Clyde.

-No-

-¿Tendré una cita con Lori?-

-No-

-Lo hare de todas maneras, que suerte que le dije a mis papas que me quedaría a dormir contigo- dijo Clyde entrando una bolsa de dormir.

-Siempre puedo contar contigo Clyde, si mis padres despiertan, diles que yo y las chicas fuimos a dar un paseo de hermanos- dijo Lincoln volando a donde sea que están sus hermanas.

-Buena suerte amigo- dijo Clyde cerrando la puerta.

Mientras en un castillo a las afueras de la ciudad, más específicamente en el laboratorio, las chicas aun atadas estaban en una jaula mientras Kevin las vigilaba, en eso Viktor le daba los últimos toques a un invento suyo. En eso Lynn se despierta y ve allí a Kevin y nota que estaba atada y amordaza, poco a poco las chicas se despertaban y hay vieron a Kevin, Viktor y los monstruos.

- ** _Veo que despertaron, cuanto tiempo chicas_** \- las chicas se sorprendieron al ver a Zs'Skayr con vida – ** _Por si se lo preguntan, gracias a mi colega Viktor y nuestro nuevo compañero Kevin he podido regresar y ustedes serán parte de algo más grande, no solo completare mi plan, sino que nos vengaremos de ese niño quitándole lo que más quiere, ustedes_** \- en ese momento vieron en un monitor que la puerta fue abierta bruscamente por Cuatrobrazos – ** _Veo que nuestro invitado llego_** -.

- **Perfecto, me encargare de el** \- dijo Kevin levantándose pero Viktor.

- **Primero iré yo, voy a probar mi nueva invención, pero tranquilo te prometo que te dejare a Loud para que lo termines, recuerda nuestro plan** \- dijo Viktor que a regañadientes Kevin acepta siguiendo cuidando a las chicas – **Vámonos** \- dijo Viktor seguido por el lobo y la momia. Mientras Cuatrobrazos recorría los pasillos hasta que se cruzó con Viktor y sus secuaces – **No sé cómo nos encontraste, pero me alegra que llegaras** -.

- **No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, dame a mis hermanas antes de que te haga papilla** \- dijo Cuatrobrazos chocando sus puños, en ese momento el lobo y la momia atacaron pero Cuatrobrazos agarra al lobo por el cuello y lo arroja con fuerza a la momia que los llevo a otro pasillo, Cuatrobrazos no perdió el tiempo y fue directo a golpear a Viktor pero este solo lo recibe con un choque eléctrico que manda a Cuatrobrazos a volar y regresando a ser Lincoln.

- **Dime niño, tienes otras sorpresas** \- dijo Viktor acercándose a Lincoln.

-Algunas, pero hay una que quiero probar contigo- Lincoln procedió a usar el Omnitrix y se transformó en nueva forma.

Tiene ligera diferencias a la forma de Viktor, tiene los brazos cosidos, como si estuviera hecho de humanos muertos. Tiene dos grandes generadores en la espalda y tres conexiones en el pecho. El Omnitrix está en el centro de su cinturón

- **Nada mal, creo que lo llamare Frankenstrike** \- dijo Lincoln en su nueva forma.

- **Hasta que se te ocurre un nombre decente** \- dijo Viktor que fue recibido por un golpe Frankenstrike y luego agarrar su cabeza y arrojarlo a un lado, luego uso dio un salto y le dio un codazo en el estómago de Viktor, cuando Viktor se levanta solo es recibido por una descarga de Frankenstrike, luego Frankenstrike le un fuerte golpe a Viktor que rompe una pared llegando a un salón y luego seguir recibiendo furiosos golpes de parte de nuestro héroe dejándolo muy lastimado y con cientos de moretones – **Valla golpe niño, se nota que llevarme a tus hermanas te saco de quicio** \- en ese momento llegan el lobo y la momia cada uno al lado de Viktor – **Pero hasta aquí se termina tu intromisión** \- Viktor agarro una especie de brazalete que se puso en su brazo y al oprimir un botón de pronto una luz envolvió a Viktor, lo mismo con el lobo y la momia, los tres seres de pronto se empezaban a tomar otra forma que hiso que la luz cegara el lugar por un momento, Frankestrike al abrir los ojos no creyó lo que vio.

Su cabeza era la misma que la del lobo, pero con la corona de la momia, su cuerpo y brazos eran los de Viktor pero con las garras de lobo sin contar con sus patas y cola, conservaba sus generadores, y tenía algunas vendas alrededor suyo.

- **¿Pero qué has hecho?** \- pregunto Frankenstrike asombrado por esa fusión.

- **Veo que funciono sin ningún problema-** en ese momento Viktor envolvió a Frankenstrike con sus vendas y soltando una fuerte descarga que lastima a Frankenstrike.

Viktor sin esperar usa las patas del lobo para saltar encima de Frankenstrike y soltar su aullido sónico pero esta vez con algo de electricidad lastimando aún más a Frankenstrike y luego ponerse encima de el.

- **¿Qué pasa niño? ¿Dónde está esa energía de hace rato?** \- sin sospecharlo Frankenstrike sujeto la pierna de Viktor y soltó electricidad que dejo momentáneamente a Viktor noqueado, Frankenstrike regresa a ser Lincoln y va a la dirección donde están sus hermanas.

-Tranquila chicas ya voy- decia Lincoln corriendo por los pasillos pero en ese momento llega Kevin desde el techo, pero Lincoln esquiva el golpe, para luego protegerse con su escudo de una lluvia de diamantes –Muévete Kevin, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo-.

- **Pero yo si tengo tiempo, pero tú ya no tienes** \- Kevin arroja una bola de fuego que Lincoln esquiva.

-Bien Kevin, no quería usar esto contigo, pero tú me obligaste, prepárate para un regalo gigante- Lincoln goleo el Omnitrix, pero se transformó en – **Cannonbolt, bueno que más da** \- Cannonbolt tomo su forma esférica, y embistió a Kevin, pero Kevin con toda sus fuerzas freno el golpe para luego golpearlo pero Cannonbolt aprovecha la fuerza de rebote y empieza a chocar una y otra vez y ganar más velocidad de rodada y golpear fuertemente a Kevin que cayo lastimado al suelo, pero Cannonbolt seguía rebotando y golpeando muy fuertemente a Kevin hasta que finalmente Cannonbolt ceso su ataque – **Entiende Kevin jamás me podrás ganar, ríndete de una buena vez** -.

Kevin no hiso caso y en un momento de descuido de Cannonbolt, Kevin agarro el Omnitrix de la cabeza de Cannonbolt empezando a absorber su energía, Cannonbolt con sus fuerzas empujo a Kevin estrellándose contra una pared, sin embargo Kevin salió de los escombros, al volver a absolver energía del Omnitrix, Kevin vuelve a mutar pero esta vez su apariencia era distinta.

Todavía conserva su pelo, su estructura facial y pantalones, su cuerpo y la parte inferior de su cuerpo era las de Cannonbolt, su piel y dedos eran las de Wildvine además de contar con sus vainas explosivas, la boca y cola de Upchuck, la parte inferior de su pecho y piernas eran las de Ditto, los ojos en la parte inferior de los brazos y el ojo izquierdo eran de Multi Ojos, Tenia la aleta de la cabeza de Muy Grande además de los ojos en la barbilla, el ojo derecho de Blitzwolfer, las vendas y corona de Snare-oh, los hombros y generadores de Frankenstrike y la espalda y aletas de Articguana.

- **Kevin, ¿me que te has hecho?** \- decía Cannonbolt asombrado por la nueva apariencia de Kevin.

- **Poder** \- contesto Kevin que formo una aterradora sonrisa en su rostro - **Finalmente tengo más poder del que tenía antes y además puedo cambiar** \- Kevin demostró que podía cambiar de su nueva apariencia mutante a la antigua a voluntad – **Ahora nada puede detenerme, en especial tu** \- dijo Kevin volviendo a cambiar a su mutación reciente y dándole un fuerte golpe a Cannonbolt que lo manda a volar destrozando cada muro del castillo hasta llegar afuera del castillo.

Cannonbolt al levantarse oprime el símbolo del Omnitrix de su cabeza y cambia a Wildvine que puso sus raíces en el suelo y con ella atrapo a Kevin que se acercaba a toda velocidad para atacarlo, pero Kevin usa los poderes de Ditto para multiplicarse y escapar de las lianas de Wildvine para luego proceder atacarlo entre 4 copias que lo golpeaban ferozmente, después las copias de Kevin se juntaron de nuevo y luego procedió a tomar una forma esférica y embestir con fuerza a Wildvine, sin otra Wildvine toma sus berenjenas explosivas y las arroja a Kevin, pero este saca cuatro lenguas con el que agarra las berenjenas y se las come, pero sin contar con eso soltó un vomito explosivo que impacto contra nuestro héroe, sin perder tiempo Kevin lo agarra con vendas y lo empieza a electrocutar para luego soltar un potente aullido sónico que lastimaba más a Wildvine, ya sin fuerzas Kevin lo suelta y Wildvine cae al suelo y regresando a ser Lincoln que ya estaba bastante cansado, Kevin se acercaba cambiando a su mutación anterior y agarrando a Lincoln de la camisa de su traje.

- **Tranquilo Loud, aun no te daré el golpe de gracia, primero mira como pierdes lo que quieres** -

De repente del suelo salía una gran nave espacial apuntando al cielo, la nave abrió su compuerta y allí entraban Zs'Skayr y Viktor que cargaba la jaula donde estaban las hermanas de Lincoln.

- ** _Adiós Lincoln Loud, cuando regrese, no habrá manera de que me detengas, y dile adiós a tus lindas hermanas porque ya no volverá a verlas_** \- dijo Zs'Skayr entrando a la nave que cerro su compuerta y despego directo a un lugar aún desconocido.

- **Tranquilo Loud, ya las veras pero en la otra vida** \- dijo Kevin apuntando su brazo de diamante directo a Lincoln

 **Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	20. El terror de la oscuridad 2da parte

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

 **Previamente en The Loud 10**

-Tengo asuntos con el joven Loud, nosotros completaremos nuestro plan y tú tendrás tu venganza.- (Viktor y Kevin hacen un pacto).

- **Que estamos esperando** -. (Kevin peleaba contra Diamante en el gimnasio).

-Hola, ha pasado un tiempo-. (Viktor mostraba su verdadera forma).

 **-Recuerda mis palabras, todo lo que amas, lo perderás** -. (Viktor y Kevin tienen a las hermanas de Lincoln).

- ** _Es cierto, me eliminaste, pero Viktor tenía una máquina que me podía revivir, con solo una muestra de mi ADN_** -. (Zs'Skayr aparece y todos desaparecen tele-transportándose con las hermanas de Lincoln).

 **Finalmente tengo más poder del que tenía antes, Ahora nada puede detenerme, en especial tu** -. (Kevin en su nueva forma peleaba contra Wildvine en lo que la nave donde estaban Zs'Skayr, Viktor y las chicas despegaba).

 **-Ya las veras pero en la otra vida** -. (Kevin preparaba el golpe de gracia contra Lincoln).

* * *

 **El Terror de la oscuridad 2da parte**

Kevin aun tenia a Lincoln fuertemente sujetado de la camisa de su traje, mientras él se preparaba para darle el golpe final con su brazo de diamante.

- **Adiós Lincoln** \- Kevin se preparo estaba a punto de atravesar a Lincoln con su brazo pero…

\- _Galeus Wriluptus_ \- un rayo de energía impacto contra Kevin mandándolo a volar y liberando a Lincoln que cayó al suelo muy lastimado.

- **¿Quién interfiere con mi venganza?** \- pregunto Kevin en lo que alguien bajaba levitando rodeado de energía rosa.

Su traje era muy similar al de Lincoln pero este era de color morado con detalles rosa oscuro y tenía un antifaz en forma de mariposa con adornos unido a su cara. También usa una capucha que usa como capa y que cubre su cabeza. Lo más resaltante es que tiene una insignia de Plomero en su cinturón.

-Tú debes ser Kevin Levin, o me equivoco- dijo la extraña visitante formando unas esferas de energía de sus manos.

- **Estas interfiriendo** \- Kevin furiosamente disparo una ráfaga de llamas, pero la extraña hechicera se protegió con una barrera mágica que la protegió a ella y a Lincoln.

Kevin decidió cambiar a su segunda forma y tomo una forma esférica para embestir a la chica y a Lincoln, pero en ese momento Tetrax aparece y forma una rampa para que Kevin ruede hasta llegar al cielo y Tetrax aprovecho de levitar la rampa y lanzarla directo a Kevin. Sin perder un segundo la hechicera recito las palabras _"Alaba Velotis galametroi"_ y crea un agujero negro que lanza potentes rayos que impactan contra Kevin que terminan noqueándolo.

En ese momento Lincoln queda inconsciente por el agotamiento, Tetrax lo sujeta y entre todos son tele-transportados a alguna parte. En ese momento llegan a un laboratorio bastante grande, con bastante plantas y equipo tecnológico, unos segundos después una compuerta se abre y llega Azmuth seguido de alguno Galvans llevando una camilla en la que Tetrax coloca a Lincoln, Azmuth abre su casco y coloca en su boca una especie de pastilla el cual hace que Lincoln devoré, lo cual hace que lo cure al instante.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Dónde?- preguntaba Lincoln como loco.

-Tranquilo Lincoln, te vi mi píldora especial que restaura la salud y cura las heridas necesarias, y en donde, este es mi planeta Galvan Prime- dijo Azmuth.

-Gracias por traerme Tetrax- dijo Lincoln ya bastante más calmado.

- **No me lo agradezcas a mí, sino a ella** \- dijo Tetrax presentando a la chica que lo ayudo y Lincoln la vio detenidamente.

-¿Ronnie Anne?- dijo Lincoln sorprendiendo a la chica el cual se quita el antifaz, y efectivamente revelando ser Ronnie Anne.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Intuición, además eres la única, además de Hex y Charmcaster que sabe esas palabras mágicas- dijo Lincoln diciendo lo obvio –Lo que me sorprende es que tengas una insignia de Plomero, no me digas que…-

-Si Linc, yo también me volví Plomero, honoraria como tú, Tetrax me enseñó a pelear, y gracias a Azmuth y otros magistrados me enseñaron a cómo utilizar mi magia, ya no necesito la llave de Bezel para utilizar hechizos- dijo Ronnie mostrando su reciente dominio en el arte de la magia.

-¿Entonces el campamento que mencionaste?- decía Lincoln.

-Quería darte una sorpresa- decía Ronnie Anne algo apenada.

- **Nos enteramos de lo que le paso a tus hermanas, pero desgraciadamente llegamos tarde, algo interfería con la ubicación de las insignias y cuando una nave despego la señal regreso y pudimos localizarte** \- dijo Tetrax en lo que Lincoln recordó.

-Es cierto mis hermanas, debo rescatarlas- dijo Lincoln corriendo pero fue detenido por Azmuth.

-Detén tus caballos un minuto, no puedes ir a donde están El Terror y Viktor sin un plan- dijo Azmuth haciendo que Lincoln se impaciente –Sabemos a dónde irán, al planeta natal de Viktor, el planeta Anur Transyl en el Sistema Anur, por eso pedí la ayuda de un Plomero proveniente de allí para que nos ayude en la misión- en ese momento la compuerta se abre y sale un Plomero Loboan.

Es de color gris, siendo su hocico, el pelaje de su garganta y alrededor de sus ojos de color blanco. Tiene un uniforme de Plomero y una especie de tiara en la cabeza. Sus ojos, a diferencia de Blitzwolfer, son de color amarillo y se pueden ver sus pupilas.

-Él es Scout, un recién graduado de la academia de Plomeros, el los ayudara en esta misión- dijo Azmuth presentando a Scout a Lincoln.

-Te ves diferente al Loboan con el que me enfrente- dijo Lincoln viendo la diferencia entre Scout y el lobo alienígena.

-Porque con el que peleaste era un Loboan mutante- dijo Scout.

-Lo siento- dijo Lincoln.

-Está bien, de hecho es un honor compartir la misión con el portador del Omnitrix, daré lo mejor de mí- dijo Scout en lo que él y Lincoln se dan la mano.

-Bien a qué hora nos vamos, compañera- dijo Lincoln chocando los puños con Ronnie Anne.

- **Justo ahora** \- dijo Tetrax en lo que todos fuera del laboratorio, vieron una enorme nave espacial con 2 grandes motores en cada lado – **Les gusta, es mi nave y él es mi piloto Gluto** \- dijo Tetrax mostrando la nave y a su piloto que parece un montón de gelatina con 2 antenas y 3 ojos, además de un traje de color blanco, casi igual al traje de los Plomeros, pero a su medida, el que le permite caminar y moverse.

-Hola Gluto, soy Lincoln- dijo Lincoln saludando a Gluto el cual le devuelve el saludo –Esperen ahora que me acuerdo, y Kevin- dijo Lincoln preocupado por ese detalle.

- **Tranquilo, antes de tele-transportarnos aquí, llame a algunos Plomeros, en la base se encargar de él, lo ayudaran te lo prometo** \- dijo Tetrax poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Lincoln.

-Lincoln antes de que te vayas- decía Azmuth subiéndose al brazo de Lincoln girando la hebilla del Omnitrix múltiples veces hasta que…

- **ADN desbloqueado para su uso** -

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Algo que te servirá allá, no lo uses hasta que lo creas conveniente, buena suerte- dijo Azmuth retirándose a su laboratorio y deseándole suerte a Lincoln.

-Bien Linc, cuando tú digas- decía Ronnie Anne poniéndose su antifaz.

-Es hora de ser héroe- dijo Lincoln cerrando la visera de su casco, y listo para la misión.

Mientras tanto en el Planeta conocido como Anur Transyl, más específicamente en un castillo en una colina, las chicas estaban enceradas en capsulas conectadas a uno mucho más grande y hay adentro hay una especie de cuerpo viejo y de cenizas.

- **Maestro todo estará completo en solo un par de horas** \- decía Viktor conectando algunos cables faltantes.

- ** _Excelente, una vez que mi viejo amigo Lord Transyl reviva, nos uniremos y tendré el poder sobre todo el Sistema Anur y luego regresare a la tierra y tomare el Omnitrix con el cuerpo del portador, yo, Transyl y Lincoln Loud en un mismo cuerpo, seré imparable_** \- decía Zs'Skayr riendo desquiciadamente.

-Muy bien primero, que estas planeando exactamente, y ¿por qué nos trajiste aquí?- preguntaba Lori en su capsula.

- ** _Ya que muy pronto no existirá, te lo diré, hace mucho tiempo en este planeta existió una temible especie llamado Vladat, los Vladatianos podían controlar la mente de quien quiera, además de absorber la energía vital de cualquier especie, bueno con excepción de los Ectorunite como yo, ellos esclavizaron a los Transylian como esclavos y alimento pero llego el fatídico día de su extinción_** \- relata Zs'Skayr.

-¿Pero si trataron a tu especie como esclavos?- pregunto Luan.

-¿Porque lo quieres revivir Frankenraro?- dijo Luna.

- **Es cierto que odio a los Vladatianos, mucho, pero cuando una a Transyl con mi maestro, me encargare de que la conciencia de mi maestro predomine a la de ese asqueroso Vladatiano, y para revivirlo usare esta máquina que succionara su energía vital para revivirlo** \- Viktor seguía conectando cables y dando ajustes **-y no esperen que nadie venga, no hay bases de Plomeros cerca además Kevin ya debió terminar con la existencia de su querido hermano** \- esas palabras de Viktor hicieron que las chicas se pusieran tristes y lloraran pero…

-No- todas miraron a Lucy –El sigue con nosotros, no hay manera de que se haya ido, puedo sentirlo- decía Lucy en lo que todas pensaban eso.

-No puedo explicar científicamente este sentimiento, pero Lucy está en lo cierto, Lincoln está cerca- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa lo cual hiso que las chicas crean en esas palabras.

-Ya escuchaste Gasparin versión feo, Lincoln está cerca- dijo Lola.

-Y va a volver a patear tu inexistente trasero- dijo Lana lo cual hiso enojar a Zs'Skayr.

- ** _Viktor acelera el paso, si esas niñas están en lo cierto, tendremos que acelerar nuestros planes_** \- dijo Zs'Skayr muy seriamente.

Mientras en el centro de un pueblo del planeta Anur Transyl, la nave de Tetrax aterrizaba con éxito y de allí salió el equipo de rescate conformado por Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Tetrax y Scout.

- **Gluto, quédate en la nave, te prometo que regresaremos bien** \- dijo Tetrax en lo que Gluto levanto el pulgar en señal de suerte.

-Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, hagan lo que hagan no se quiten sus trajes, los habitantes se asustarían al verlos, ya que para ellos ustedes serán los monstruos- dijo Scout.

-Confuso pero Comprensible, no hay problema- dijo Lincoln en lo que Ronnie asiente con la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo –No puedo rastrearlas con mi casco, algo en este planeta interfiere con la señal de rastreo-.

-No puede ser mi planeta, el Corrodium está muy debajo del suelo, además nuestras insignias funcionan a la perfección- dijo Scout.

- **Talvez el castillo del El Terror este causando la interferencia, pero tenemos otra manera, Lincoln** \- decía Tetrax en lo que Lincoln encendió el Omnitrix y decide transformarse en Bestia y usar su olfato para localizar a sus hermanas.

-Ten Linc, Lynn me presto su amuleto de la suerte cuando fui al entrenamiento con Tetrax- dijo Ronnie sosteniendo un collar con la placa de un balón de Futbol, Bestia lo olfateo y rastreo el aroma de su hermana, y entonces dio la señal a sus compañeros de que lo sigan, directo a la guarida de Zs'Skayr.

Estuvieron corriendo durante 10 minutos hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino.

- **Bien que hacemos, tocamos la puerta** \- decía Tetrax en broma.

-Déjenmelo a mí- Ronnie Anne se acercó a la puerta y recito unas palabras - _Oucitios Ulcarorquias_ \- Ronnie Anne con su magia empuja la puerta de metal para formar un puente de entrada al castillo –Caballeros- dijo Ronnie Anne dando la señal de que sus amigos pasaran primero para luego seguirlos.

- **¿Lincoln detectas algo?** \- pregunto Tetrax en lo que Bestia localizo su olor, luego ir para allá a toda velocidad pero para su mala suerte su tiempo de transformación se terminó volviendo a ser Lincoln – **¿Estas bien?** -.

-Sí, pero recuerdo el camino, síganme- dijo Lincoln en lo que todos corriendo tras el por el camino que Lincoln detecto por el aroma.

Mientras en el laboratorio Viktor conectaba el último cable a la máquina.

- **Maestro, está listo** \- dijo Viktor dirigiéndose a los controles.

- ** _Excelente, despídanse de esta vida, porque pronto serán parte de la resurrección de Lord Transyl_** \- dijo Zs'Skayr en lo que Viktor jalo la palanca de encendido, en lo que el tubo que tenía el cuerpo de cenizas comenzaban a brillar y una pantalla decía un porcentaje que empezaba del 0% pero rápidamente ascendía – ** _Una vez que la energía llegue al 100% su energía se les será drenada y Transyl renacerá_** -.

La máquina ya estaba casi a la mitad, y las chicas no podían hacer otra cosa que estar aterradas y temblando de miedo, cuando la maquina estaba ya en el 98%, una bola de magia, un láser, flechas de diamante y una descarga de un cañón impacto contra la maquina destruyendo por completo la máquina, y el tubo con el cuerpo adentro.

 ** _-¡Noooo!-_** grito Zs'Skayr que la voltear vio allí a Lincoln y su equipo que llagaron justo a tiempo a la escena el cual alegro enormemente a las chicas – ** _Lincoln Loud_** \- dijo Zs'Skayr muy enojado.

-Hola El Terror, parece que te mate de la impresión- dijo Lincoln.

-Jajaja, buena esa, porque de hecho ni siquiera está vivo- dijo Luan.

- **El Terror, Dr. Viktor, en nombre de los Plomeros, están arrestados, por conspiración, secuestro, robo, y ataque a un colega Plomero** \- dijo Tetrax, pero en medio Viktor vio a Scout que lo tenía apuntando con su arma.

- **Scout, vaya que has crecido, la última vez que te vi eras apenas un cachorro, y ahora eres un Plomero** \- dijo Viktor.

-Viktor, ¿qué le paso?- pregunto Scout a Lincoln.

-Uso un extraño artefacto para fusionarse con el Loboan y Thep Khufan mutantes, y se volvió una especie de hibrido de las tres especies- dijo Lincoln.

- **Así es y también tenía planeado usarlo para unir a mi amo, con el Vladatiano que íbamos a revivir, pero ustedes lo arruinaron** \- dijo Viktor muy enojado.

- ** _Y ahora lo pagaran muy caro_** \- dijo Zs'Skayr sacando una hoz de su túnica.

-Ni lo sueñes amigo de nombre impronunciable- dijo Ronnie Anne preparando su magia.

-Eh ¿Quién es la pequeña de allí?- pregunto Leni.

-No sé pero me parece familiar- dijo Lynn.

-Resistan chicas- Lincoln encendió el Omnitrix y se transformó en XRL8 – **Enseguida las saco de allí** \- XRL8 iba corriendo hacia las capsulas, pero Viktor le impedía el paso, entonces iba a atacarlo pero fue recibido por una patada de Scout.

Zs'Skayr iba a cortarlo con su hoz pero Ronnie Anne lo protege con un escudo de magia, luego con ese escudo forma una esfera que impacta contra un desprevenido Zs'Skayr, entonces XRL8 llega primero al tubo donde estaba Luna y ve allí unos controles que empieza a oprimir con gran velocidad.

-Lincoln ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Luna.

- **Tranquila solo debo intentar todos los códigos** \- XRL8 siguió apretando botones al azar hasta que al fin la capsula donde estaba Luna, y al salir le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo hermano- dijo Luna llorando en lágrimas.

- **A mi también ahora voy a liberar a las otras** \- dijo XRL8.

-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo Luna tomando una llave inglesa y destrozando los controles de la capsula de Lori, abriendo la puerta para liberar a su hermana mayor, que en este instante abrazo a su hermano.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Lincoln- dijo Lori.

- **Gracias, ahora liberemos a las demás** \- entre los 3 rompen los controles de las capsulas liberando a las demás chicas y abrazando a su hermano – **Ya chicas, también me alegra que estén bien** -.

En ese momento Scout es lanzado hacia el muro y un Viktor muy enojado se acerca a los Loud.

- **Arruinaron mis "juguetes", entonces yo los arruinare a ustedes** \- Viktor iba a atacar a los Loud con sus vendas pero son destrozadas por los diamantes de Tetrax que para luego darle un buen golpe que lo tira al suelo.

- **Gracias Tetrax, toma a mis hermanas y llévalas a la nave** \- dijo XRL8.

-Olvídalo no te dejaremos solo- dijo Lori muy seriamente igual que las demás.

- **No tengo tiempo para discutir, Tetrax sácalas de aquí ahora** \- dijo XRL8 pero Viktor se levanta para atacar pero fue parado por un aullido sónico de Scout – **Ahora** -.

En ese momento Tetrax toma una soga y envuelve a las chicas con ella y entonces Tetrax oprime su insignia y el junto a las chicas son tele-transportados a la nave donde los esperaba Gluto.

- **Gluto cuídalas, que no salgan de la nave** \- dijo Tetrax saliendo de la nave directo al castillo para ayudar a Lincoln.

Mientras en el lugar Ronnie Anne usaba su magia para atacar a Zs'Skayr, pero este las esquivaba con facilidad, lo mismo cuando Zs'Skayr la intentaba cortar con su hoz.

- ** _Eres bastante buena con ese poder, pero si no me puedes tocar no me ganaras_** \- dijo Zs'Skayr.

-Eso crees- dijo Ronnie Anne viendo sus libro de hechizos y luego recita unas palabras en voz baja y de pronto un aura rosa envolvía a Zs'Skayr, eso lo confundió mucho pero luego recibe de ella una patada voladora que lo hace chocas contra los controles.

- ** _Pero, ¿qué paso?_** \- pregunto Zs'Skayr muy confundido.

-Elimine momentáneamente su intangibilidad, ahora puedes ser golpeado y tampoco podrás controlar a la gente, ya que necesitas hacerte transparente para eso- dijo Ronnie Anne orgullosa de lo que hiso.

- ** _Condenada chiquilla, te eliminare_** \- dijo Zs'Skayr intentando atacar a Ronnie Anne, pero XRL8 le da una patada voladora.

- **No olvides que también estoy aquí** \- dijo XRL8 preparándose para pelear pero su tiempo se terminó y regreso a ser Lincoln –Siempre se termina en el peor momento- dijo Lincoln quejándose del tiempo de su transformación –Ronnie ayuda a Scout con Franken-monstruo-.

-¿Pero y tú?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Yo terminare lo que empecé con El Terror hace mucho- Lincoln encendió sus botas anti-gravedad y empujo a Zs'Skayr y aprovechando su cuerpo solido destrozo las paredes del castillo hasta llegar afuera del castillo.

- ** _Te advierto niño, en este Planeta predomina la oscuridad de la noche sin ningún sol, además aquí puedo usar mi fuerza máxima_** \- Zs'Skayr se quitó su capucha y puso su cráneo al revés con la boca para arriba, se sus hombros salieron púas y estacas de huesos, también se podían notar unas costillas en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, además salían los tentáculos de su cuerpo y sus garras eran más largas y filosas – ** _Ahora no podrás detenerme aunque lo intentes_** \- Zs'Skayr de sus tentáculos salió un disparo de plasma que Lincoln por suerte esquiva.

-Debo admitir que tus nuevos poderes son geniales, pero tu nueva apariencia te hace ver más feo de lo que eras- Lincoln uso su Omnitrix para transformarse en Fuego, además la luz de la transformación lastimo a Zs'Skayr – **Pero de todas maneras quedaras frito** \- Fuego lanzo una ráfaga de llamas a Zs'Skayr, pero este lo devuelve con una descarga de plasma, pero el ataque del Ectorunite era más poderoso y ambos ataques impactaron contra Fuego.

- ** _Solo debo aguantar unos minutos más, no solo por el hechizo de tu amiga, si no tu tiempo para que vuelvas a ser humano_** \- dijo Zs'Skayr recibiendo un golpe de Tetrax, para luego ir a socorrer a Fuego.

- **No te preocupes por mí, ve ayudar a Ronnie y Scout con el loco de Viktor** \- dijo Fuego en lo que Tetrax hiso caso y entro al castillo para ayudar en la pelea con Viktor, luego Fuego ve que Zs'Skayr se levanta.

- ** _Esto termina aquí niñito_** \- dijo Zs'Skayr bastante enojado.

Mientras dentro del castillo, Scout era mandado a volar de un golpe, mientras Ronnie Anne se protegía con su escudo de los golpes de Viktor.

- **Cuanto más planeas defenderte de mis golpes, aun eres una niñita, deberías irte a casa a jugar con tus muñecas** \- esa burla de Viktor hiso enojar a Ronnie que hiso que sus ojos brillaran.

-Nadie me llama niñita, y menos me dice que juegue con muñecas- Ronnie Anne expulso una fuerte ola de magia que empujo a Viktor para luego ser levitado por la magia de Ronnie y siendo lanzado y luego Tetrax aprovechara de crear un muro de diamantes y empujarla y golpear a Viktor con ella –Justo a tiempo Tetrax, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que Gluto aguante a las chicas?-

- **La verdad no estoy seguro, pero Gluto se las va ingeniar para retenerlas** \- dijo Tetrax, que efectivamente Gluto uso su gelatinoso cuerpo para bloquear la puerta del cuarto sonde están las chicas y evitar que salgan de la nave.

Regresando con nuestro héroe, Fuego daba golpes con sus puño de fuego a Zs'Skayr y al mismo esquivando las garras de Zs'Skayr, Fuego le da un derechazo a su cráneo para luego darle una patada a su estómago derribándolo al suelo.

- ** _No perderé contra ti de nuevo niño_** \- Zs'Skayr ya muy furioso empuja a Fuego de regreso al castillo y regresando al laboratorio, Zs'Skayr iba a darle un golpe de garra, pero Scout le manda a volar con su aullido sónico.

Pero en su descuido Viktor agarra a Scout con sus vendas y lo lanza hacia Tetrax y Ronnie Anne que iban a ayudar a Fuego a levantarse, en eso Viktor suelta un aullido sónico eléctrico que impacta contra Fuego que lo lastima y pierda su transformación regresando a ser Lincoln, Viktor procede a tomar a Ronnie Anne, Tetrax y Scout con sus vendas y darle toques eléctricos, Lincoln al ver esto intenta disparar su laser, pero Zs'Skayr apunta su plasma al brazalete del brazo derecho de Lincoln averiándolo.

- ** _Ya no tienes más salida, niño_** , **_ríndete o tus amigos pagaran el precio_** \- dijo Zs'Skayr en lo que Viktor suelta más electricidad de sus vendas que lastiman aún más a Ronnie Anne, Tetrax y Scout.

Lincoln se levantó y vio el Omnitrix, ahora no tenía ningún solo alíen para combatir o derrotar a esos dos juntos, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Azmuth " _Algo que te servirá, no lo uses hasta que lo creas conveniente"_ , entonces Lincoln les planta cara a Zs'Skayr y Viktor.

-Lo siento feos, pero si algo me enseño la vida desde que tengo este reloj, es no rendirme- Lincoln encendió su Omnitrix y se transformó en una nueva forma alienígena.

Cuenta con un esquema de color negro y blanco. Tiene un ojo verde en el centro de la cabeza. Tiene dos antenas y una cola que se parecen a enchufes en el extremo. Él tiene cuatro dedos en cada mano con enchufes similares en la punta de cada dedo.

La luz de la transformación era fuerte y lastimaba severamente a Zs'Skayr casi evaporándose entonces un golpe eléctrico golpe a ambos monstruos y liberando a Ronnie Anne, Tetrax y Scout del agarre, entonces se asombraron de la nueva forma de Lincoln.

-Se ve genial- dijo Ronnie Anne asombrada.

-¿Un Conductoid?- dijo Scout.

- **Debe ser la forma que Azmuth le desbloqueo** \- dijo Tetrax perplejo.

- **Miren esto** \- Lincoln en su nueva transformación conecta los cables de sus antenas a lo que quedaba de las máquinas de Viktor y de sus dedos saco una descarga mucho más fuerte que golpeó fuertemente a Viktor que lo mando a volar muy lejos, el poder de ese alíen dejó boquiabierto a Zs'Skayr – **Que tal El Terror, ya viste lo que Feedback es capaz** \- dijo Lincoln revelando el nombre de su nueva forma.

-¿Feedback?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

- **Sí, ¿hay algo de malo en el nombre?** \- pregunto Feedback.

-No, de hecho le queda- dijo Ronnie Anne con una sonrisa.

- **Gracias, y ahora-** Feedback conecto su cola a los controles de la máquina y tomo toda la energía que quedaba y de sus dedos y antenas lanzo una poderosa descarga eléctrica que golpeo a Zs'Skayr que al parecer lo desintegro molécula por molécula – **Uno menos, falta uno, ustedes vuelvan a la nave, los alcanzare cuando termine de una vez con Viktor-** dijo Feedback en lo que los demás se levantaban pero Viktor se pone enfrente de ello.

- **No los dejare irse** \- Viktor iba a dar un golpe eléctrico pero…

- _Abeo Exorior_ \- dijo Ronnie Anne generando un escudo entre ella, Tetrax y Scout para luego desaparecer del lugar antes de que el golpe de Viktor los alcanzara, lo cual deja perplejo a Viktor.

- **Bien hecho Ronnie, ahora solo quedamos tú y yo** \- dijo Feedback con una sonrisa.

- **Lamento contradecirte pero solo quedo yo** \- Viktor lanzo una descarga eléctrica a Feedback, pero este no se mueve si no que lo recibe absorbiendo la energía con las manos.

- **Lo siento, pero en esta forma, tu electricidad es mi almuerzo** \- dijo Feedback con los brazos cruzados.

Mientras en la nave, las seguían intentando salir por cualquier medio hasta que llegaron Ronnie Anne, Tetrax y Scout.

-Aun necesito practica con ese hechizo, a veces me causa una leve jaqueca- dijo Ronnie Anne levantándose pero luego empezar a caer por el mareo pero fue atrapado por Lori y Lynn.

-Te tenemos Ronnie- dijo Lori en que las demás gritaran…

-¡Ronnie Anne!- gritaron las demás.

-A poco ustedes no se dieron cuenta- dijo Lori.

-Yo tenía un presentimiento, pero no estaba segura- dijo Lucy.

-Entonces ese campamento al que fuiste- decía Lynn.

-Quería darle la sorpresa a Lincoln y luego a ustedes, en realidad recibí un entrenamiento de Tetrax para volverme Plomero, como Lincoln- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Y ese traje? No me malentiendas, pero te queda- dijo Lola.

-Se parece un poco al de Lincoln- dijo Lana.

-Azmuth me lo hiso a partir de los datos guardados en el Omnitrix de Lincoln, pero como no quería usar un casco, preferí un antifaz y esta capucha que conserve, que todavía debo hacer que se quede en mi cara- dijo Ronnie volviéndose a colocar el antifaz.

-Y hablando de Lincoln, Tetrax dile a tu amigo que nos deje salir para ayudarlo- decía Lori aun queriendo salir.

- **Tranquilo chicas, Lincoln en su nueva forma de Conductoid, se deshizo del El Terror, solo le falta Viktor y dudo que Viktor pueda con una especie que absorbe electricidad, tenga fe en el niño** \- dijo Tetrax firme en sus palabras en lo que las chicas hicieron caso y esperaron tranquilamente.

Mientras Viktor al no poder contar con su electricidad decidió usar la fuerza contra Feedback, pero Feedback era tan ágil que esquivaba los golpes de Viktor y luego dar patadas eléctricas en la cara a Viktor el cual lo hacía enojar más.

- **No podrás mantener esto, una vez que se termine tu tiempo, aprovechare de eliminarte** \- dijo Viktor.

- **Ahora yo lamento contradecirte pero este es tu final** \- Feedback conecto sus antenas, dedos y cola al cuerpo de Viktor y de ahí empezó a drenarle toda la energía eléctrica que tenía en su cuerpo, la absorción de energía lo tomo a Feedback bastante tiempo pero al final, desconecto sus cables y se alejó a unos centímetros de el – **Te molesto que tomara tu energía** \- dijo Feedback en burla, lo cual Viktor corrió hacia el para atacarlo.

- **Te maldigo, Lincoln Loud** \- Viktor se acercaba rápidamente para darle un golpe con sus garras.

- **Entonces te lo regreso** \- Feedback preparo sus manos y de allí saco una poderosa energía eléctrica que no solo lastimo a Viktor, sino que además lo empujaba destrozando cada muro del castillo el cual empezaba a derrumbarse, Feedback uso su electricidad para escapar rápidamente antes de que el castillo se derrumbara por completo, entonces Feedback busco alguna señal de Viktor y ahí vio a Viktor sujetándose del barranco y abajo había unos rápidos – **Viktor dame la mano** \- dijo Feedback tratando de alcanzar a Viktor con su mano.

- **No necesito tu ayuda** \- dijo Viktor tratando de subir a su manera, pero estaba tan lastimado y no tenía fuerzas para subir.

- **Escucha, será tu fin si te caes a ese rio, olvida esto y solo dame tu mano** \- Viktor estaba confuso, a pesar de que secuestro a sus hermanas, le hiso la vida casi imposible e incluso hacer un pacto con un enemigo suyo, aun así Lincoln lo quiere salvar.

- **Ahora veo porque eres el portador del Omnitrix, tienes un gran corazón niño, quizás nos veamos en la otra vida, quizás** \- Viktor ya sin fuerza se suelta del barranco y cae al agua.

- **¡Viktor!** \- Feedback trato de agarrarlo con sus antenas pero ya era tarde, Viktor cayó al mar y solo se pudo ver un destello de electricidad, lo cual daba señal de que Viktor se fue y posiblemente para siempre.

Mientras en la nave las demás seguían esperando en la nave, entonces Lana ve que algo se acercaba volando hacia la nave, era Feedback que aterrizo y enseguida regreso a la normalidad para luego entrar a la nave para luego recibir un abrazo de sus hermanas, pero nuestro héroe tenía una cara deprimida.

-¿Qué tienes Linky?- pregunto Lola.

-No me pasa nada, no te preocupes- dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Qué paso con Viktor?- pregunto Scout.

-Se fue- dijo Lincoln –Pero tranquilas ya no será un problema- dijo Lincoln el cual sus hermanas entendieron y Ronnie Anne puso su mano en su hombro, en señal de que todo está bien.

Ya en el espacio exterior de regreso a casa, después de dejar a Scout en los cuarteles de los Plomeros, los demás regresaban a la tierra.

-Ya hable con Clyde, nuestros padres siguen durmiendo y Lily está tranquila jugando con el- dijo Lincoln.

-Qué bueno o como le explicaríamos a nuestro padres que fuimos a otro planeta- dijo Lynn.

-Gracias otra vez por salvarnos hermano- dijo Luna.

-Si o si no estaríamos "desaparecidas" jajaja entienden- dijo Luan.

-Bueno no lo hubiera logrado sin mi compañera- dijo Lincoln refiriéndose a Ronnie Anne –Y al Omnitrix, no hay nada más grandioso que el Omnitrix-.

- ** _No podría estar más de acuerdo_** \- dijo "algo" agarrando a Lincoln y llevándolo a la parte trasera de la nave y quien era, era Zs'Skayr.

-¿El Terror?, pero como yo te evapore, ¿cómo?- dijo Lincoln tratando de zafarse del agarre de Zs'Skayr.

- ** _Lo único que has hecho es retrasar aún más mis planes, pero aun puedo tomar tu vida y el Omnitrix con el_** \- dijo Zs'Skayr riendo como demente, en eso Lincoln vio que Ronnie Anne y sus hermanas le daban señales que Lincoln entendió, entonces dio una sonrisa – ** _Sonríes antes de tu muerte, que admirable_** -.

-No sonrió por mi muerte, sino por la tuya- Lincoln libero su brazo del agarre y se puso su traje al oprimir el botón del Omnitrix –Ahora chicas- en eso entre todas jalan la palanca de la compuerta de la nave mostrando no solo el espacio sino el sol que estaba cerca.

- ** _Ahh niño tonto, ¡AHHHH!_** \- Zs'Skayr dio un último grito hasta desintegrarse por completo hasta desaparecer, entonces las niñas cerraron la compuerta para que Lincoln no salga volando afuera del espacio, entonces Lincoln regresa al puente donde sus hermanas y Ronnie Anne lo esperaban.

-Finalmente, El Terror se fue, para siempre- dijo Lincoln sentándose en el sillón.

-Bien hecho, ya me estaba hartando de ese sujeto con su espeluznante cara, sus garras huesudas y…- decía Leni en lo que Lori la callaba dando señal de que Lincoln se durmió.

-Estar despierto casi toda la noche y pelear contra 3 enemigos, agota a cualquiera- dijo Ronnie Anne poniéndole una manta encima.

-Si hoy fue un día de "espantos"- dijo Luan en que todos incluyendo a Tetrax y Gluto se rían de ese chiste mientras se acercaban de regreso a la tierra.

Mientras tanto en un lugar interminable, es decir no tiene fin, su cielo es color rojo, está repleto de asteroides pequeños y gigantes y allí volaban una parvada de extrañas criaturas parecidas a Bestia con alas de murciélago y unos tentáculos similares a los de un pulpos, y en un asteroide especifico había una enorme prisión y allí se escuchó un ruido de pelea, era Kevin que estaba peleando con otros prisioneros.

- **Nadie me toca** \- dijo Kevin golpeando a otro prisionero, hasta que ya nadie se atrevía a pelear contra Kevin – **Eso es, a partir de ahora yo mando aquí, escucharon, ahora déjenme solo** \- dijo Kevin en que todos por miedo se retiraron, excepto alguien que ha estado observando todo desde el inicio, Kevin solo se sentó en una silla, en pose de pensador y con una cara melancólica.

-Tienes mucha ira acumulada, eso te vuelve loco y te ciega- dijo el sujeto gris acercándose a Kevin.

- **Que te importa, tú no eres nadie para decírmelo** \- Kevin intento golpearlo pero el sujeto lo agarró del brazo y lo azoto fácilmente contra el suelo.

-cuando quieras ayuda con tu problema, solo ven y dímelo, te ayudare- Kevin miro atentamente la cara del sujeto –Mi nombre es Quarrel-.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	21. Fuerza alienígena 1da parte

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

La Ciudad de Royal Wood… está en peligro. Nuestro héroe L-10, transformado en Feedback estaba peleando con Enoch, el líder de los Caballeros Eternos, Feedback esquivaba ágilmente los espadazos de Enoch.

- **Siguen con esa ridiculez de querer deshacerse de todo lo relacionado con alienígenas** \- dijo Lincoln aun esquivando los ataques de Enoch.

-Mantendremos puro este planeta, y para eso te eliminaremos junto con esa reliquia maldita- dijo Enoch apuntando un arma contra Lincoln pero fue golpeado por otro caballero que fue lanzado por la magia de Ronnie Anne, alias Lucky Girl.

-¿Necesitas ayuda L-10?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

- **Lo tengo controlado compañera** \- dijo Feedback dando una voltereta y darle una patada a Enoch en la máscara y luego sujeta el brazo de Enoch y suelta una fuerte descarga y luego lo arroja en medio de la calle - **¿Me haces el favor?** -.

-Sera un placer compañero, _Oucitios Ulcarorquias_ \- Ronnie Anne levita a los caballeros inconscientes y los arroja encima de Enoch.

- **A eso le llamo "Metal pesado"** \- dijo Lincoln el cual ambos héroes se ríen.

-Te maldigo sacrílego, muy pronto conocerás la ira del sagrado orden de los caballeros y eso va para ti Bruja- dijo Enoch en lo que Ronnie Anne le lazo una esfera de magia a Enoch el cual lo dejo noqueado.

-Soy una hechicera idiota, hay una gran diferencia- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que ella y Lincoln que recién regreso a la normalidad, chocan sus puños.

-Ganamos- dijeron ambos.

Entonces Lincoln mira la hora en el reloj de un edificio.

-Oh no, nos vemos después compañera- Lincoln voló con sus botas a algún lugar, mientras Ronnie mira como los Caballeros Eternos eran arrastrado por la policía.

* * *

 **Fuerza alienígena 1da parte**

Lincoln volaba a toda velocidad, hasta aterrizar cerca de un Teatro donde hoy era "Noche de aficionados" Lincoln se quita su traje y estaba preparado para entrar, pero de repente era pisado por una multitud que salían fascinado por el espectáculo, cuando todas las personas terminaron de salir, Lincoln lleno de pisadas vio a su hermana Luna con una mirada de decepción.

-Hola Luna, ¿llegue tarde?- dijo Lincoln diciendo lo obvio pero Luna solo se va dejando a Lincoln solo.

-Genial, otra más que decepciono, desde hace tiempo me he perdido todos los momentos importantes o los mejores momentos de mis hermanas, la obra de Romeo y Julieta interpretado Lori y Bobby, el desfile de modas de Leni, ayudar a Luan como su asistente en su comedia, el partido de final de temporada de Lynn, la noche de poesía de Lucy, un concurso de belleza de Lola y la entrega del premio nobel de Lisa, todas han estado enojadas con conmigo porque debido a mis actividades de superhéroe- Lincoln llega a casa siguiendo a una enojada Luna –Pero no las culpo no es fácil ser…- en ese momento las chicas estaban sobre Lincoln sujetándolo de brazos y piernas, Lola tomo una enorme llave de tuerca y trata de quitarle el Omnitrix a Lincoln, pero la llave se rompió –¿Chicas que están haciendo?-.

-Quitándote ese estúpido reloj- dijo Lori.

-Están tan ocupado siendo héroe, ya no tienes tiempo para nosotras- dijo Luan.

-Antes siempre estabas ahí, pero ya no- dijo Lola.

-Oigan cuando pasaba más tiempo con Ronnie Anne a ustedes no les molesto- dijo Lincoln muy enojado y tratando de zafarse.

-Eso es diferente, a todas nos agrada Ronnie Anne, pero esto es diferente, ya no estas con nosotras- dijo una muy enojada Leni.

-Así que te quitaremos ese reloj, para que vuelvas a pasar tiempo de calidad con tu familia- Lana toma un enorme martillo que al momento de golpear el reloj, el martillo se rompió –Necesito un martillo más fuerte-.

-Recuerdan mi idea de cortarle el brazo y reemplazarlo con esta garra de hierro- dijo Lisa.

-¡No!- dijeron todos cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Oye Lincoln me quede con el casco de uno de esos tipos y pensé que te…- dijo Ronnie Anne viendo como las chicas tenían sujetado a Lincoln, así que ella utilizo un hechizo de levitación y mantuvo a las chicas suspendidas en el aire –Las bajare hasta que me digan, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- dijo Ronnie ayudando a Lincoln a levantarse.

-Ya no pasa tiempo con nosotras- dijo Lynn.

-Promete que ira apoyarnos, pero siempre llegan tarde- dijo Luna, en que todas gritaban lo enojadas que estaban con su hermano, a Ronnie Anne le aburrió eso y deshizo el hechizo haciendo que caigan al suelo.

-Escuchen, Azmuth el más inteligente en 5 galaxias, eligió a Linc como el portador de la herramienta más poderosa del vasto universo y ustedes se lo quieren quitar con "primitivas" herramientas, sin ofender los Plomeros tienen herramientas muy avanzadas pero ninguna que le pueda quitar el reloj a Lincoln- dijo Ronnie viendo a Lisa que tomaba nota –Escuchen entiendo lo que sienten, antes de que Lincoln me contara su secreto yo me sentía abandonada, porque siempre llegaba tarde o se ausentaba, pero luego de que me contara lo del Omnitrix, sabia ya las razones y me enorgullecía, pero me preocupaba por él y nacía en mí el deseo de tener poderes y estar a su lado- dijo Ronnie Anne tomando las manos de Lincoln –Y patear traseros juntos-.

-Ya escucharon señoritas, esto se queda dónde está, en mi muñeca, ahora si me disculpan iré a la cama, nos vemos mañana Ronnie- dijo Lincoln en lo que Ronnie lo agarra de la camisa y lo besa en la boca.

-Nos vemos, compañero- dijo Ronnie Anne cerrando la puerta y Lincoln solo tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y se fue a la cama feliz.

-Mañana trataremos de quitarle ese reloj- dijo Lori muy decidida en la que todas están de acuerdo.

-De hecho chicas yo ya no sé, Ronnie tiene razón, debemos superar esto, además Linc no nos hablaría si le quitamos esa cosa- dijo Luna.

-Ah sí, cuando fue la última vez que Lincoln ensayo contigo, haciéndote compañía, el ya no está cuando necesito un compañero de practica- dijo Lynn.

-Ya no me ayuda, cuando necesito estar preparada y estar bella- dijo Lola.

-Él era el mejor asistente de payaso que podía tener, y ya no está ahí- dijo Luan.

-Y ya no es mi conejillo de indias- dijo Lisa.

-Nadie seria tu rata de laboratorio hermana- dijo Luna –Bien estoy con ustedes, pero será imposible quitarle el reloj a Lincoln-.

-Tengo algo en lo que estuve trabajando, pero estará listo mañana en la noche- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa medio siniestra.

-Aunque yo también quiero a nuestro hermano de regreso, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, suspiro- dijo Lucy.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa Loud

-Bien familia, su madre y yo iremos a una segunda luna de miel- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Qué suerte tuviste en ganar ese viaje para 2 a las cataratas del Niágara, Lori estará a cargo y diviértanse- dijo Rita en lo que ella y su marido salían de la casa.

-Pero no destruyan la casa, eso va para ti Lisa- dijo el Sr. Loud volviendo a entrar para después salir para tomar un Taxi al aeropuerto.

-Solo explotas la casa una vez, y te lo repiten constantemente- dijo Lisa muy enojada por ese recordatorio.

En ese momento Lincoln iba a salir de la casa pero su hermana Lynn lo detiene bloqueando la puerta.

-¿A dónde dijo el conde?, ¿que ibas a hacer hermanito?- dijo Lynn.

-A patrullar, es lo que los superhéroes como Ace Savyy hacen, así que si te pueden salir para…- decía Lincoln.

-Oh no, hoy no, porque no te tomas el día libre- decía Lori.

-Los superhéroes y/o Plomeros en entrenamiento no toman algo como "Día libre" y ustedes no me detendrán- dijo Lincoln en lo que sus hermanas iban a ponerse encima de él, pero Lincoln esquiva muy ágilmente esa emboscada –Buen intento, pero no caigo en el mismo golpe 2 veces- Lynn lo iba a golpear pero Lincoln la detiene con su mano –Sabes que tan duro es el entrenamiento de Tetrax, literalmente estuve en el mismo infierno- Lynn iba a darle un puñetazo pero Lincoln esquiva agachándose y luego darle un golpe en su hombro –Y dicen que no aprendo- entonces Lincoln detiene a Lola con su pie y a Lana con su brazo –Tenias razón Lynn, pelear con oponentes fuertes te hacen más fuerte, antes necesitaban mis brazos y pies para detenerlas pero solo necesito una extremidad por gemela, y lo mejor, oigan ¿qué es eso de allí?-.

-Qué cosa- dijeron las gemelas en lo que Lincoln les da ese golpe de karate a ambas en el hombro –¿Alguien más?- el resto de sus hermanas retrocedieron –Lo suponía con permiso- dijo Lincoln siendo agarrado de la camisa por Lori –Lori aprendí una táctica que no pude probar y no quiero que tú seas la primera.

-¿Así? Quiero verlo- decía Lori con una mirada de reto, pero luego se pudo ver a Lincoln saliendo de su casa, y una Lori en el piso derrotada.

-Una maniobra tan compleja, que no encuentro palabras para describirla- dijo Lisa asombrada igual que el resto de sus hermanas.

-¿Qué trucos enseñan los Plomeros o Tetrax para ser exactos?- dijo Luan en lo que Lori se levanta.

-Lisa mejor una tu invento cuando Lincoln este dormido, no creo que le hayan enseñado el truco de dormir con los ojos abiertos- dijo Lori.

-¿Y tú como sabes?- pregunto Luna.

-Lucy me lo conto- dijo Lori.

-A veces los observo mientras duermen, para saber si no están teniendo pesadillas- dijo Lucy en lo que las chicas retroceden del miedo.

-Chica a veces asustas- dijo Luna.

Más tarde en la noche, Lincoln estaba profundamente dormido abrazando a Bun-Bun, su conejo de peluche, en eso discretamente las chicas entraron sin hacer el mayor ruido posible, Lisa se acercaba a Lincoln con un extraño artefacto que puso sobre el Omnitrix.

-Retrocedan, esto podría ser peligroso- Lisa oprimió el botón de la máquina para que encendiera en ese momento unas pinzas salieron y agarraron el reloj y empezaron a jalarlo lentamente, pero nada el Omnitrix aún estaba pegado a Lincoln.

-Nada pasa, esa cosa sique pegada al brazo de mi hermano- dijo Lola.

-Guarda silencio, este es un procedimiento lento y seguro- dijo Lisa, pero han pasado 3 horas y nada cambio, el Omnitrix seguía en el brazo de Lincoln. –Se acabó acelerare la velocidad- dijo Lisa oprimiendo los teclados de la máquina, pero la maquina hacia mucho ruido el cual despertó a Lincoln el cual se sorprendió por lo que veía

-Chicas, ¿Rayos hacen?- Lincoln intentaba sacar su brazo de la maquina pero no pudo –Apaguen esa cosa-.

-No puedo, quédate quieto o no podre…- decía Lisa.

-Que quitarme el Omnitrix, ustedes no escucharon, quítenme esa cosa- Lincoln intentaba usar su Omnitrix pero al hacerlo, hiso que la maquina tuviera problemas.

-Oh no, sobrecarga- dijo Lisa tratando de quitar el aparato, siendo ayudada por las demás, mientras Lincoln intentaba zafar su brazo.

-Lisa apaga esa cosa- dijo Lori.

-No puedo, la sobrecarga averió los controles- dijo Lisa, en que la maquina seguía soltando descargar y soltando piezas alrededor.

Entonces todos salieron al pasillo, finalmente la maquina exploto, causando un temblor en la casa, había mucho humo alrededor y Lincoln se levantó del piso del living muy adolorido, y luego se alegró que el Omnitrix siguiera en su lugar, pero luego puso una cara de enfado.

-Chicas, esta es la gota que rebalso el vaso, en que pensaba cuando…- dijo Lincoln subiendo las escaleras cuando se dejó de hablar por lo que vio.

Sus hermanas, sus 10 hermanas tenían las características de los alienígenas del Omnitrix, para ser exactos los 10 primeros del Omnitrix.

· Lori: su estructura física era igual excepto que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de magma y su cabello conservaba su estilo pero estaba hecho de fuego y su cara era similar a la de Fuego.

· Leni: su cuerpo era gris y lleno de escamas su cara tenía los ojos de Acuático, sin contar su antena, además de unos filosos dientes en su boca, además la túnica que usa para usarla como cola tenia los colores del vestido de Leni y sus aletas superiores eran amarillas.

· Luna: su estructura física era igual excepto que todo su cuerpo era negro con líneas moradas, y solo tiene un ojo en forma de círculo en el centro de su cabeza.

· Luan: su cuerpo era similar al de XRL8, solo que su traje era de color amarillo, y con una franja blanca con una flor en el centro y su cola tenia líneas de color blanco y en su boca aún se puede ver sus dientes y sus frenos.

· Lynn: físicamente era la más grande, tenía cuatro ojos amarillos y conservaba sus pecas, aún tenía su ropa habitual, su camisa roja con blanco con el #1 en el centro, sin contar con sus grandes cuatro brazos, y su piel es rojo.

· Lucy: era similar a Fantasmático, incluyendo la piel contra el sol y las cadenas, la única diferencia era que tenía una su cabello negro que cubría su único ojo.

· Lana: era similar a Bestia pero con su ropa habitual, incluyendo su gorra y su pelaje era de color amarillo.

· Lola: era como una versión femenina de Diamante, pero su traje era de color rosa y tenía el collar de perlas y su tiara, le faltaba el cuerno en la parte de tras de la cabeza y parecía menos musculosa que Diamante.

· Lisa: al contrario de Materia Gris, Lisa un tenía su tamaño habitual y su ropa, pero ahora su piel era gris y sus brazos y piernas eran iguales a las de Materia Gris, sin contar de la cabeza de Lisa era parecida a la cabeza del alíen mencionado, excepto por su peinado y gafas.

· Lily: era como ver una versión miniatura de Insectoide, excepto que no tenía el Omnitrix en la frente.

- **¿Pero qué? ¿Qué nos pasó?** \- pregunto Luna/Ultra-T.

- **Yo no sé, pero yo necesito agua** \- entonces Leni/Acuático se mete rápido al baño y se mete en la tina.

- **Al parecer la reacción y la sobrecarga de mi máquina y el poder del reloj de Lincoln debió, alterar nuestro ADN, provocando que nos convirtamos en los aliens de Lincoln** \- dijo Lisa/Materia Gris.

- **Mírenme, Bobby dice que ardo, pero ahora literalmente ardo, de pasión y furia** \- dijo Lori/Fuego.

- **Ahora yo brillo, siempre supe que era una joya, y tu Lana ahora si eres un animal** \- dijo Lola/Diamante en lo que Lana/Bestia se rascaba con su pata trasera.

- **Miren mis músculos, creo que podría levantar un edificio con estos enormes brazos**

- **Suspiro… mi sueño se hace realidad, ahora sí puedo estar cerca de mis amigos fantasmas** \- dijo Lucy/Fantasmático.

- **Oye Lincoln, estoy aquí, no aquí, aquí, o aquí** \- decía Luan/XRL8 con una gran velocidad poniéndose a izquierda a derecha de Lincoln que aún estaba boqui-abierto.

- **Toma Leni, ponte esto y podrás respirar en tierra** \- dijo Lisa/Materia Gris dándole a su hermana una especie de collar que Leni/Acuático se puso y ahora podía respirar sin problemas.

- **Gracias** \- dijo Leni/Acuático que ahora podía respirar sin problemas.

- **¿Cómo hiciste eso en tan poco tiempo?** \- pregunto Luna/Ultra-T.

- **Mi nueva inteligencia, me hiso poder construir cualquier aparato en muy poco tiempo, además que ya lo tenía planeado** \- dijo Lisa/Materia Gris.

En ese momento Lincoln regresa en sí y se pone muy furioso por eso.

-¡Pero que han hecho!- grito Lincoln en que todas voltearon a ver a su hermano –Primero me intentaron quitar el Omnitrix, y ahora todas se transforman en versiones femeninas de mis alienígenas, que le diré a Azmuth, me va a matar-.

- **Y si mejor no se lo dices** \- dijo Luan/XRL8.

-Claro que no, donde deje mi insignia- dijo Lincoln buscando su insignia de Plomero, pero luego ve que Lana/Bestia la tiene en su boca –Lana, devuélveme eso, antes de que lo llenes de baba- Lincoln iba a recuperar su insignia, pero su hermana la escupe y es atrapada por Lynn/Cuatrobrazos –Lynn dame eso-.

- **Oblígame enano** \- dijo Lynn/Cuatrobrazos deteniendo a su hermano con solo un brazo fácilmente pero luego se la arroja a Luan/XRL8, Lincoln iba a quitársela pero Luan/XRL8 llega al otro lado en solo un mini segundo, para luego arrojar la insignia a Lori/Fuego.

-Ya no estoy jugando, dame eso- dijo Lincoln.

- **Ya toma tu insignia tonto** \- dijo Lori/Fuego dándole su insignia a Lincoln pero Lincoln sintió que su insignia estaba muy caliente y entonces la soltó y se sopló sus manos debido a tocar su insignia que estaba muy caliente, eso provoca una gran risa en sus hermanas.

- **Y ni siquiera jugamos manos calientes** \- dijo Luan/XRL8 provocando más risa de las chicas y entonces Lily/Insectoide soltó un gas a su hermano el cual era mucho más apestosa que de costumbre.

- **Popo** \- dijo Lily/Insectoide.

-Se acabó, es hora de ser héroe- Lincoln apretó el botón del Omnitrix pero algo raro paso, no se transformó, aún estaba igual –¿Pero qué?- Lincoln intento encenderlo y golpearlo varias veces pero nada –Ya… ya no funciona, ¿qué le han hecho?- dijo Lincoln muy enojado.

- **Oh miren Lincoln se enojó porque rompimos su reloj** \- dijo Lori/Fuego con burla.

- **Y supongo que vas a llorar** \- dijo Lola/Diamante.

- **Quiere llorar, quiere llorar** \- dijo Luan/XRL8 en que todas se empiezan a reír.

- **Bien chicas vámonos, si vemos malos, los golpeamos** \- dijo Lori/Fuego que junto a las demás salen de la casa, mientras Lincoln solo se quedaba ahí, pero luego reacciono y fue detrás de sus hermanas que estaban fuera de la casa.

-¡Alto!- grito Lincoln en que sus hermanas se detuvieron –Chicas regresen a casa y vamos con Azmuth para reparar esto, porque…-.

- **Porque, para que vuelvas a ser el héroe y nos ignores como siempre, ahora sabes cómo nos sentimos** \- dijo Luna/Ultra-T.

-Chicas por favor, tienen que…- decía Lincoln en que sus hermanas dieron media vuelta para marcharse –Si no va a ser por las buenas- Lincoln se puso su traje, porque parece que esa función aun funciona –Tendrá que ser por las malas-.

Lincoln iba tras ellas pero Lori/Fuego lo golpear con llamas el cual lo impacta y lo hiso chocar contra un poste de luz, Lincoln de sus guantes lanzo una ráfaga que fue detenida por Lola/Diamante que luego le dio un golpe a Lincoln y luego siendo golpeado por las patas de Lana/Bestia y luego recibir una embestida de Lynn/Cuatrobrazos, la embestida fue tan fuerte que llego a un parque detrás de la avenida. Lynn/Cuatrobrazos iba a darle un golpe desde una altura pero Lincoln lo esquiva pero al levantarse es disparado por una descarga de plasma de Luna/Ultra-T, Lincoln aun con esos golpes se levantó.

-No quiero lastimarlas chicas- dijo Lincoln en posición de pelea.

- **Que mal nosotras si** \- Luan/XRL8 corrió múltiples veces y le daba a Lincoln varios golpes que a esa velocidad eran dolorosos.

Luego fue golpeado por la cola de Leni/Acuático y luego intento morderlo pero Lincoln esquiva volando, solo para ser golpeado por un láser proveniente de un arma de Lisa/Materia Gris, Lincoln intentaba levantarse pero una por una, sus hermanas le dieron varios golpes no solo lastimándolo si no que rompiendo y destrozando partes de su traje, al contrario de todas las tontas peleas que tuvo con ellas, esta era diferente, ellas estaban lastimando a su hermano en serio, pero Lincoln intentaba levantarse, pero Lily/Insectoide paso en frente de su hermano y entonces se dio la vuelta y soltó un oloroso gas que Lincoln olio debido a que su casco estaba destrozado y nuestro héroe al no aguantar ese olor se desmayó.

- **Que mal, la diversión se terminó** \- dijo Luan/XRL8.

- **Oigan, no creen que nos pasamos** \- dijo Luna/Ultra-T.

- **Que nos pasamos, el tubo la culpa, no estuvo ignorando por mucho tiempo y ahora no puede ni transformarse** \- dijo Lori/Fuego.

- **Bueno, le podemos demostrar que somos mejores héroes que él, con mi guía seremos las mejores** \- decía Lisa/Materia Gris.

- **Un momento, yo soy la mayor, por lo tanto literalmente yo debo ser la líder** \- dijo Lori/Fuego.

- **Belleza o en este caso grandeza, antes que edad yo debo mandar** \- dijo Lola/Diamante.

- **Yo soy la más fuerte, yo seré la líder** \- dijo Lynn/Cuatrobrazos.

- **Yo soy el alma de este equipo, yo seré la líder** \- dijo Luan/XRL8, en eso todas empiezan a discutir sobre quién debe ser la líder.

- **Solo hay una manera de decidir esto, iremos al fondo del bosque y pelearemos entre nosotras, quien siga en pie, será la líder, hecho** \- dijo Lori/Fuego en que todas están de acuerdo – **Bien vámonos y empecemos de una buena vez-**.

En eso todas se van a lo profundo del bosque para empezar su pelea, mientras Lincoln estaba hay tirado todo lastimado, pero sin que este lo supiera alguien lo encontró y lo llevo de regreso a su casa, pasaron solo unos cuantos minutos y Lincoln sin su traje y en su cama se levantó de golpe y sintió un dolor en su cuerpo.

-Al fin te levantas- dijo una voz que Lincoln al ver era de Azmuth.

-¿Azmuth? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Pues estaba en mi laboratorio cuando la alarma sonó y que encuentro hay tirado, y mi Omnitrix averiado, y todo por culpa de tus desconsideradas hermanas, merecen quedarse así por lo que hicieron, ya que muy pronto ya no serán las mismas- decía Azmuth.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué les paso exactamente? ¿Hay remedio?- preguntaba Lincoln.

-Pues lo que paso es que al forzar el retiro del Omnitrix con ese primitivo aparato, causo una avería en el Omnitrix lo cual causo una pérdida de los ADN de la primera lista del Omnitrix, y al escapar se metieron al azar al cuerpo de tus hermanas lo que causó un cambio en su ADN humana y cambiara a de los alíens del Omnitrix, y lo peor es que si no son regresadas a la normalidad pronto, será irreversible, sus mentes se perderán, su cordura ser baja y atacaran a todo y si hay remedio, tendrás que resolverlo tú mismo- dijo Azmuth yéndose pero luego vio a Lincoln cabizbajo –¿No iras a hacer algo?-.

-Para que, si no me transformo, no podre ganarles, no puedo salvarlas esta vez, por favor Azmuth ayude- decía Lincoln viendo que Azmuth se fue.

Lincoln estaba deprimido ya no podía usar el Omnitrix y no sabe cómo curar a sus hermanas y con lo que acaba de contarle Azmuth, acaban igual que Kevin, talvez peor, Lincoln se lvenato de su cama y vio allí en el suelo lo que quedaba del aparato que Lis quiso usar para quitarle el reloj a Lincoln, Lincoln luego cambio su expresión a una de enojo y tiro la cosa con fuerza.

-Me querían quitar el Omnitrix, algo que me hacía único, si no pueden volver, entonces ya no volveré a ayudarlas, que se vuelvan bestias salvajes, ya no me importa- dijo Lincoln muy enojado y tirándose a su cama.

- _Puedes engañarte, pero sabes que no es cierto_ \- Lincoln escucho una voz que provenía de alguna parte – _Aunque puedas enojarte con ellas, eso no evitara que las ames_ \- Lincoln subió al ático donde creyó que provenía la fuente del ruido – _Es obvio que siempre te preocuparas por ellas_ \- Lincoln volteo al espejo y en vez de ver su reflejo vio su identidad de superhéroes, L-10 – _Tienes que salvarlas Lincoln_ -.

-¿Salvarlas?, después de lo que me hicieron- dijo Lincoln enojado y dando la espalda.

- _Sé que lo que hicieron no es fácil de perdonar, pero en parte es tu culpa_ \- dijo L-10 haciendo que Lincoln habrá los ojos.

-¿Cómo que mi culpa?- decía Lincoln –Yo solo hacia mi trabajo y ellas…-.

- _Las ignorabas_ \- dijo L-10 que hiso que Lincoln se callara – _Ayudaste a Lori a ensayar para la obra del cual quería el papel con Bobby, y cuando te quería en primera fila, no estuviste hay, Cuando Leni te quería en el momento en que podría mostrar sus diseños no estuviste, Luna la que siempre te apoyaba necesitaba tu apoyo y no estuviste, Luan confiaba en ti como su mejor ayudante y cuando te necesitaba no estabas ahí, Lynn a la que ayudas a practicar tu no estabas cuando anoto el gol de su vida, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily, tu eres el mayor de ellas, uno de sus ejemplos a seguir y las ignoras_ -.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero eso no les da el derecho de quitarme el Omnitrix, lo que me hace único, lo que me hace especial- decía Lincoln mirando el Omnitrix.

- _Recuerdas el día en que obtuvimos el Omnitrix_ \- dijo L-10 el cual Lincoln asintió – _Tu eres el que mantiene unido a esta familia, las ayudas en lo que sea, siempre has sido especial, un Loud, su hermano Lincoln, el hombre con el plan_ -.

-Pero ellas…- decía Lincoln.

- _Ellas también han hecho cosas por ti, como cuando te cuidaron con mucho cariño y solo te cortaste con papel, te hicieron un trofeo, después de que humillaste para ganarte su perdón después de que subiste videos vergonzosos de ellas, Luna hiso tu primer concierto algo inolvidable, y como no mencionar que te cubren cuando llegas tarde a casa_ \- decía L-10 lo cual hacía pensar a Lincoln.

-Tienes razón, mis hermanas han hecho cosas por mí, y si las he estado ignorando por demasiado tiempo, y a pesar de que lo sabía, no he hecho nada para remediarlo, pero ya no puedo transformarme, soy un inútil, no puedo ser héroe- dijo Lincoln.

- _Escucha, el Omnitrix no es lo que te hace héroe, eres tú el que hace al héroe_ \- Lincoln se quedó meditando unos minutos, para luego dar una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, no solo soy L-10, el héroe, soy Lincoln, Lincoln Loud, el hombre con el plan, y tú ¿sabes qué hora es?- decía Lincoln levantando la mano, el cual L-10 hacia lo mismo desde el espejo.

-Hora de ser héroe/ _Hora de ser héroe_ \- dijeron ambos cuando el Omnitrix empezó a brillar intensamente el cual segó el lugar por unos momentos, cuando Lincoln abrió los ojos vio que el reflejo del espejo era él y no L-10.

-Acaso fue un sueño o algo- Lincoln al decir esas palabras bajo del ático para ver a sus hermanas, pero sus cuartos estaban vacíos y el pasillo estaba igual como estaba por la explosión del aparato de Lisa –No, no fue un sueño, pero eso no me detendrá, debo salvar a mis hermanas, sin importar nada- en ese momento el Omnitrix ascendió –Ahh, ya funciona- entonces Lincoln vio que el Omnitrix ya estaba bien y se mostraban los hologramas de sus aliens –Que bien están aquí, Feedback, Cannonbolt, Muy Grande- pero Lincoln vio que faltan algunos hologramas del reloj –Pero no están XRL8 y los otros- pero entonces el Omnitrix se apagó y la hebilla empezó a girar durante unos minutos hasta que mostro el holograma de un alíen que no había visto –¿Pero qué?-.

- **Lista de especies Nº3 abierta** \- dijo el Omnitrix en lo que Lincoln giraba la hebilla y habían en total 10 nuevos aliens que no había visto.

-No reconozco a ninguno de ellos- dijo Lincoln.

- **Función de recuperación de ADN, abierta** -.

Eso alegro a Lincoln, no solo tenía diez nuevos aliens para pelear, sino que además podía recuperar a sus hermanas.

-No tengo más tiempo que perder, sé que ya lo dije pero- Lincoln procede a ponerse su traje que ya estaba arreglado –Es hora de ser héroe- Lincoln salió de la casa y fue volando hacia donde están sus hermanas, y fue fácil localizarlas porque al fondo del bosque se podían oír explosiones y golpes desde aquella zona –Resistan chicas, allá voy- Lincoln seguro de sí mismo, fue para allá, sin saber que desde el techo de su casa Azmuth vio todo.

-Ahora se preguntaran, yo hice esto o fue el chico, pues eso depende de ustedes- entonces Azmuth fue caminando hacia lo que sería una zona de batalla, porque donde estaban los Loud, siempre habría un gran alboroto.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	22. Fuerza alienígena 2da parte

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En un bosque a las afuera de Royal Wood, las que alguna vez eran 10 chicas normales, ahora eran 10 híbridos alienígenas, todas se pelaban para ver quién sería la líder de su "equipo". Lori/Fuego trataba de arrojar llamas a Lola/Diamante, pero ella solo los bloqueaba y luego embestir, Leni/Acuático se atacaban con rasguños y mordidas, Lynn/Cuatrobrazos intentaba golpear a Luan/XRL8 pero era inútil, a comediante esquivaba a gran velocidad y aprovecha cualquier punto ciego, pero la atleta se protegía con sus puños, Luna/Ultra-T intentaba lanzar plasma a Lucy/Fantamático, pero ella solo esquivaba haciéndose intangible y luego atraparla con sus tentáculos, Lily/Insectoide le lanzaba baba a Lisa/Materia Gris que la genio esquivaba dando salto y tratando de tirarle lo que sea que encuentre a su hermana pero al bebé esquiva volando.

En ese momento las chicas formaron un circulo preparados para dar el golpe de gracia, pero luego ven que alguien llega volando y aterriza en el centro, era Lincoln alias L-10.

-¿Quién de ustedes está listo para el Round 2?- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

 **Fuerza alienígena 2da parte**

- **Pero miren quien regreso para recibir otra tunda de golpes** \- dijo Lori/Fuego burlándose.

-Les daré otra oportunidad, me devolverán esos poderes, o me obligaran a tener que lastimarlas- dijo Lincoln lo cual causo un ataque de risa a las chicas.

- **Por favor Linky, la última vez te dimos una paliza** \- dijo Lola/Diamante.

- **Además ni siquiera puedes transformarte** \- dijo Lisa/Materia Gris, que igual que todas se sorprendieron cuando Lincoln pudo encender el Omnitrix mostrando el holograma de Feedback.

- **Con que ya te puedes transformar de nuevo, pero la pregunta seria, cual sería** \- dijo Lucy/Fantasmático.

- **Conocemos tan bien como tú a tus alienígenas** \- dijo Lynn/Cuatrobrazos.

- **¿Hacemos una apuesta?, Feedback siempre utilizas ese con más frecuencia, ¿Cannonbolt?, ¿Upchuck? o ¿Muy Grande?, no ese dolería, me doy** \- decía Luan/XRL8.

-Ninguno, tengo unas nuevas sorpresas que voy a probar con ustedes- decía Lincoln mostrando el holograma de un nuevo alíen.

- **Pues lástima, porque literalmente morderás el polvo** \- dijo Lori/Fuego cargando una bola de fuego.

Entre todas atacaron a Lincoln que salto con sus botas hasta llegar a una altura considerable, después presiona su Omnitrix y se transforma en un nuevo alienígena y aprovecha la altura para lanzar una poderosa ráfaga de llamas, el impacto del suelo creo una onda de fuego que hiso retroceder a las chicas, para luego ver que aterrizo en el suelo un alíen que nunca han visto.

Se veía a una planta alienígena humanoide que tiene un cuerpo general de color verde y negro en su mayoría con una cabeza de llama crepitada y pies como raíces aparentemente sosteniendo rocas. Además, los hombros y la cabeza tienen pétalos rojos. El símbolo del Omnitrix está en su pecho.

- **¡Fuego Pantanoso!** \- se presentó el nuevo alíen gritando su nombre – **¿Qué es ese olor?** \- se empezó a oler y se dio cuenta que - **Creo que soy yo-**.

- **¿Enserio? Solo ese nombre se te ocurrió** \- dijo Lori/Fuego.

- **Yo solo veo una, una mala planta de Wildvine, jajaja entienden** \- dijo Luan/XRL8.

- **Y díganme ¿Wildvine podía hacia esto?** \- de las manos de Fuego Pantanoso salió una ráfaga de fuego a las chicas, pero Lori/Fuego lo bloquea con sus propias llamas – **Talvez las llamas de Fuego son poderosas, pero las mías provienen del Metano-** en ese momento las llamas de Fuego Pantanoso vencen a las de Lori/Fuego y luego corre y golpea a Lynn/Cuatrobrazos que se estrella contra un árbol pero después Leni/Acuático se pone encima de su espalda.

- **IUGH… ese olor es desagradable** \- dijo Leni/Acuático quejándose del olor.

- **Ya me di cuenta de eso** \- Fuego Pantanoso se quita de encima a su hermana pero para su mala suerte recibe una cortada de parte de Lola/Diamante que le termino arrancando un brazo – **Oye, solo tenía dos manos** \- pero enseguida una raíz salió de su antebrazo y se conectó a su brazo cortado y se lo volvió a reinsertar, revelando tener un factor regenerativo – **Están en un gran problema** \- Fuego Pantanoso sintió algo en su mano y tenía unas semillas que lanzo hacia las chicas.

- **¿Es una broma?, porque no es muy buena hermanito** \- dijo Luan/XRL8.

- **Yo no bromeo, tú eres la bromista** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso en lo que unas raíces de donde arrojo las semillas empezaron a crecer enredando a las chicas excepto Lana/Bestia que esquivo saltando – **Eso las mantendrá hay por un rato mientras les quito el ADN** \- lo que no contaba nuestro héroe es que Lori/Fuego quemo sus raíces, Lynn/Cuatrobrazos se soltó con su fuerza, Lucy/Fantasmático se hacía intangible y Lola/Diamante las destrozo con diamantes – **Bien, debí recordar eso** \- Lana/Bestia agarro a Fuego Pantanoso y se lo llevo a otra parte del bosque mientras Lori/Fuego, Lynn/Cuatrobrazos y Lola/Diamante liberaban al resto de sus hermanas. En otra parte del bosque Lana/Bestia solto a Fuego Pantanoso, después ella dio un salto para atacar desde el aire, pero Fuego Pantanoso arroja una llamarada a su hermana el cual impacta contra ella hasta caer al suelo, pero Lana/Bestia se levantó y embistió a Fuego Pantanoso que hace que caiga al suelo y Lana/Bestia lo sujeta con sus garras – **Quieta chica, ciento tener que hacer esto** \- Fuego Pantanoso le propone un buen golpe a su hermana el cual lo libera su agarre, pero luego vio que Lana/Bestia agarro una enorme roca que lanza – **Dang it-** la roca al parecer aplasto a Fuego Pantanoso, Lana/Bestia fue a verificar pero sin darse cuenta de que algo crecía atrás suyo y al darse la vuelta – **Sorpresa** \- Fuego Pantanoso le dio un golpe a su hermana el cual la hace chocar contra un árbol y para evitar que escapara, Fuego Pantanoso la sujeta con fuerza contra el árbol – **Bien Omnitrix has lo tuyo** \- una raíz salió del cuerpo de Fuego Pantanoso que oprimió el símbolo de Omnitrix en su pecho y una luz verde impacta sobre Lana haciendo que esta vuelva a la normalidad ya sin las partes de Bestia.

- **ADN Vulpimancer, recuperado, disponible para su uso** \- dijo el Omnitrix en que Fuego Pantanoso toma a su hermana Lana y la deja en un lugar seguro, cuando iba a volver donde estaba el resto, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara para ver que lo hiso Lynn/Cuatrobrazos.

- **Hora de aplastarte** \- Lynn/Cuatrobrazos iba a dar un fuerte golpe pero Fuego Pantanoso lo esquiva.

- **Que tal algo de lodo en tu ojo** \- Fuego Pantanoso arrojo una sustancia de su cuerpo a la cara de su hermana– **Es hora de cambiar a algo más, primitivo** \- nuestro héroe oprime su Omnitrix y cambia a un nuevo alíen

Ahora es un dinosaurio de unos 12 pies de altura y puede seguir creciendo a su antojo, hasta unos 60 pies de altura. Con una dura piel de color marrón y una especie de color beige en su pectoral en su cuerpo humanoide. Lleva calzoncillos negros con un borde blanco y una banda verde en el pecho que contiene el Omnitrix.

- **¡Humungosaurio!** \- grito nuestro héroe que le dio un golpe con su cola a su hermana demostrando la fuerza de esta nueva forma para luego dar un fuerte rugido que se escuchó por todo el bosque, pero entonces su hermana viene corriendo para dar un golpe el cual Humungosaurio lo devuelve provocando un poderoso choque de puños, el cual hace a los 2 retroceder – **Parece que estamos a la par Lynn** -.

- **No por mucho** \- Lynn/Cuatrobrazos da un salto tan alto que llega a la espalda y agarra la cola de Humungosaurio y luego empieza a gira y girar hasta soltarlo y hacer que Humungosaurio choque con un montón de árboles, Humungosaurio se levanta y ve a Lynn/Cutrobrazos acercarse y ambos se agarran de las manos tratando de empujarse, pero Lynn/Cuatrobrazos usa sus brazos inferiores para golpear muchas veces a Humungosaurio en la barriga – **Ríndete hermano, sabes que siempre fui la más fuerte y atlética en esta familia** -.

- **Eso es cierto ni siquiera nuestras otra hermanas mayores tenían tu fuerza, pero te advierto que esta forma puede hacer más** \- Humungosaurio empezaba a crecer, sus rasgos de dinosaurio se vuelven más pronunciados, creciéndole placas de Stegosaurio en la espalda, una cresta en la frente y púas en la cola. Además, en sus hombros tres placas se separan y crecen, dándole un aspecto más feroz – **Ahora vez porque lo llame Humungosaurio** \- Humungosario empuja a Lynn/Cuatrobrazos de una manera fácil el cual la deja noqueada, luego Humungosaurio la agarra del brazo para luego oprimir su Omnitrix para recuperar el ADN y curar a su hermana.

- **ADN Tetramand, recuperado, disponible para su uso** -.

Humungosaurio deja a Lynn en el mismo lugar seguro donde dejo a Lana, después vuelve a la normalidad y buscar a sus hermanas desde el cielo, pero entonces esquiva un láser que por poco lo impacta vio que el responsable fue Lisa/Materia Gris montando un robot.

-Estuviste ocupada Lis, pero tengo que recuperar ese ADN antes de que sea muy tarde- dijo Lincoln volviendo a esquivar un láser del robot de Lisa/Materia Gris –Necesitare algo para detener ese robot, Omnitrix esta vez dame algo que usar- Lincoln oprimió su Omnitrix y se volvió a transformar

Ahora tiene una apariencia similar a un cangrejo. Tiene dos garras en cada brazo y 6 piernas. Tiene un lomo de vestir negro con una franja verde que corre a través de él en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Él tiene una tira negra en el centro de la cabeza con una tira verde en el centro de la misma. Lleva el Omnitrix en una cinta en su cuello.

- **Genial, ahora soy un plato de mariscos, pero al parecer con un gran intelecto, creo que el nombre más apropiado para esta forma seria ¡Cerebrón!** \- decía Cerebrón esquivando con un salto invertido una pisada del robot de Lisa.

- **Ríndete hermano mi intelecto combinado con la especie más inteligente del universo me hace una la más lista en todo este vasto universo** \- decía Lisa/Materia Gris presumiendo su intelecto.

- **La más lista del universo, ciento decirte que ese puesto le pertenece a Azmuth, siendo el más listo en 5 galaxias, y debo decir que si comparo este intelecto de esta forma con el de Materia Gris hay bastante diferencia, pero esta forma tiene una ventaja y aquí esta** \- Cerebrón abre la coraza de su cabeza revelando su cerebro que luego suelta un descarga eléctrica que impacta contra el robot y por consecuencia a Lisa/Materia Gris haciendo que caiga al suelo siendo atrapa por la pinza de Cerebrón luego oprimiendo su Omnitrix recuperando el ADN y la normalidad de su hermana.

- **ADN Galvan, recuperado, disponible para su uso** -.

Cerebrón usa de nuevo su electricidad pero esta vez para levitar a Lisa a donde estaban Lynn y Lana.

- **Tres menos faltan siete, quien será la siguien…** \- Cerebrón no termino su frase porque recibió un rápido golpe de parte de su hermana Luan/XRL8 – **Tenia que preguntar** \- dijo Cerebrón poniéndose de pie tratando de atacar con su descarga pero Luan/XRL8 esquivaba rápido sus ataques, para luego ella con su velocidad crea un tornado que atrapa a Cerebrón.

- **No debiste salir de bajo del mar Linc, que mal que tu rayo no caiga 2 veces** \- decía Luan/XRL8.

- **Que mal, tus chistes eran mejores cuando eras normal** \- dijo Cerebrón oprimió su Omnitrix y después Luan/XRL8 detuvo su tornado y después fue rodada de copias del mismo alíen.

Era un pequeño alienígena blanco cuyo cuerpo es un amplificador viviente. Sus ojos son lineados y tiene dos franjas negras en los dos tapones que tiene en las orejas. Sus piernas son y tiene el círculo verde en las manos. El Omnitrix se encuentra en su frente.

- **¡Eco Eco!, lo tengo, lo tengo, lo tengo-** dijeron todas las copias al unísono el cual sujetaban con fuerza a Luan/XRL8, pero entonces ella giro en su propio mandando a volar las copias de Eco Eco – **Lo tengo, lo tengo, no lo tengo, ay-** todas las copias se levantan y rodean a Luan/XRL8 **.**

- **Ahora "copias" a Ditto, jajaja copia entiendes** \- dijo Luan/XRL8 decepcionada.

- **Pero Ditto no podía hacer esto** \- dijeron todas las copias que entre todos empezaron a tomar aire – **Pared de sonido** \- todos los Eco Eco de sus bocas soltaron una onda sónica tan fuerte que lastimaba los oídos de todos y Luan/XRL8 no fue la excepción.

- **¡Basta mis oídos!** \- gritaba Luan/XRL8 por el dolor de oír ese ruido tan fuerte que ya no tolero más y se desmallo, en ese momento una de las copias se acercó a su ya inconsciente hermana para hacer el mismo procedimiento que a sus demás hermanas.

- **ADN Kineceleran, recuperado, disponible para su uso** -.

Todas las copias se juntaron y regresaron a ser Lincoln que llevo a su hermana Luan con las otras, en ese oyó a alguien que se acercaba y era Luna/Ultra-T.

-Dime por favor que me dejaras quitarte el ADN por las buenas porque eres a la que menos quiero tener que lastimar- dijo Lincoln.

- **Te quiero hermanito, pero tú sabes bien que no puedo hacerlo** \- Luna/Ultra-T dispara una descarga de plasma que Lincoln detiene con su escudo para evitar que lastimara al resto de sus hermanas, Lincoln salió de allí volando siendo perseguido por Luna/Ultra-T que ve que el robot de Lisa sigue allí y lo posesiona dándole una "mejora".

-Debí desmantelar esa cosa- Lincoln activa de nuevo su Omnitrix y se transforma.

Ahora era un montón de acidó Liquido. Tiene un proyector anti-gravedad parecido a un OVNI que le permite tener movilidad. Su Omnitrix está en la parte superior del proyector.

- **¡Goop!** \- grito el nuevo alíen.

- **La baba no es tu estilo hermano** \- dijo Luna/Ultra-T disparando otra descarga de plasma que Goop esquiva ágilmente para luego pasar junto a la pata del robot y deshaciendo parte de ella, lo cual le causa dolor a Luna/Ultra-T.

- **Lamento contradecirte, pero esto no es baba común, puedo hacerlo ácido también y como Ultra-T es de metal temo decirte que tengo tu talón de Aquiles** \- Goop lanzo acido al robot, pero Luna/Ultra-T sale del robot que comienza a ser derretido por el ácido de Ultra-T – **Sabia que al hacer eso saldrías de esa máquina** -

- **Pero en tu cabeza tienes algo que puedo tomar** \- decía Luna/Ultra-T apuntando al proyector anti-gravedad de Goop, pero Goop al saber eso empieza a escapar siendo seguido por Luna/Ultra-T, pero Goop aprovecha el terreno y su agilidad para confundir a Luna/Ultra-T que regresa a su forma solidificada siendo atrapada por la baba de Goop – **Sácame de aquí, no puedo respirar-**.

- **Solo será un segundo** \- Goop oprime el botón del Omnitrix de su proyector soltando la luz sobre Goop para luego liberar a su hermana viendo que volvió a la normalidad.

 **-ADN Mechomorpho Galvánico, recuperado, disponible para su uso** -.

- **Ya tengo a la mitad, pero esto aún no termina** \- Goop deja a Luna junto con el resto para luego buscar al resto de sus hermanas para luego ser atacado por una ráfaga de diamantes que solo lo atraviesan sin recibir el menor daño.

- **Linky ríndete o tendré que ser mala contigo** \- dijo Lola/Diamante.

- **Eso no es novedad** \- dijo Goop golpeado su Omnitrix y cambiando a otro alíen

Su cuerpo es de color morado con varias líneas oscuras y manchas. Sus manos y cara son magentas, y lleva seis fragmentos magenta en la espalda, dos en el pecho y otro en la parte superior de la cabeza que se asemeja a un cuerno. Su rostro está formado por una boca y un ojo verde grande en el centro. El Omnitrix está en su pecho.

- **¡Yo soy Piedra!** \- grito Piedra mientras hacia una pose.

- **Ya se te hiso costumbre gritar tus nombres** \- Lola/Diamante disparo ráfagas de cristal a Piedra pero a Piedra no les hiso el menor daño para luego soltar desde los cristales que tiene una ráfaga multicolor que impacta contra Lola/Diamante mandándola a volar.

- **Que te ocurre Lola, pensé que te gustaba el brillo** \- dijo Piedra pero Lola/Diamante forma una espada con sus brazos para atacar a su hermano pero este se defiende con sus manos.

- **Ya ríndete de una buena vez** \- dijo Lola/Diamante continuando atacando.

- **No me subestimes, puedo seguir todo el día** \- después de un rato Piedra sujeta con sus manos los brazos de Lola/Diamante para mantenerla quieta – **Siente el poder** \- Piedra suelta una gran cantidad de energía que impacta con Lola/Diamante chocando contra una roca, Piedra se acerca a su hermana para luego oprimir el Omnitrix y recuperar el ADN, además de curar a su hermana.

- **ADN Petrosapien, recuperado, disponible para su uso-.**

Piedra prosigue a llevar a su hermana con las otras que seguían inconscientes, entonces escucho un ruido entonces decidió ir a la fuente del ruido hasta llegar a un enorme lago y de allí sale Leni/Acuático.

- **Trata de seguirme Lincoln** \- dijo Leni/Acuático saltando al agua, Piedra se metió dentro del lago pero era demasiado pesado para mantenerse flotando.

- **Qué mala idea tuve** \- Piedra oprime su Omnitrix y cambia a una nueva forma que rápidamente salió del agua a una gran velocidad.

Es un alíen con la apariencia de una manta raya humanoide roja, con dos líneas negras en forma de rayos que van de los hombros hasta el símbolo del Omnitrix. Tiene cuernos amarillos que se extienden desde su boca y lo que parecen ser branquias debajo de los brazos y alas amarillas que están unidas a los brazos y se parecen a las solapas de piel de una ardilla voladora que usa para volar.

- **¡Jetray!** \- Jetray se metió adentro del agua demostrando que tenía una gran velocidad tanto en aire como en agua, para luego disparar láseres de su ojos y cola que Leni/Acuático esquivaba con facilidad, luego Leni/Acuático intentaba agarrar a Jetray con sus dientes, pero nuestro héroe esquiva con una velocidad mucho mayor para luego agarrar a Leni/Acuático por la espalda y llevarla a la superficie y llevarla lo más lejos del lago – **Estamos fuera de tu elemento Leni, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te quedes sin aire** \- Jetray disparo un láser al collar del cuello de su hermana que le permitía estar fuera del agua, Leni/Acuático intento atacar a su hermano, pero Jetray tenía ventaja porque podía volar y aprovecho esa ventaja para disparar un láser por su cola el cual noqueo de inmediato a su hermana que se estaba comenzando a deshidratar – **Tranquila Leni, pronto podrás respirar normal y ser bella de nuevo** \- Jetray oprimió su Omnitrix y de inmediato curo a Leni y recuperar el ADN de Acuático.

- **ADN Piscciss Volann, recuperado, disponible para su uso** -.

- **Bien ¿Quiénes me quedan?** \- pregunto Jetray en lo que algo voló rápido y dejo un repugnante olor – **Solo hay alguien que puede causar eso** \- Jetray vio a lo lejos en un árbol a Lily/Insectoide que solo se rio de lo que hiso.

- **Popo** \- dijo la pequeña volando dentro del bosque, Jetray dejo a Leni con el resto de sus hermanas.

- **Necesito agilidad para alcanzar a esa pequeña** \- Jetray una vez más golpeo su Omnitrix

Ahora es un alíen con cuatro brazos, seis ojos verdes y dos piernas, tres dedos en cada mano y tres dedos en cada pie, piel azul sobre un centro de color azul oscuro y una cola con un diseño de rayas y el pelo de su cabeza es puntiagudo con rayas grises. Su nariz está desplazada a la frente. Lleva dos cinturones verdes que van en el pecho donde lleva el Omnitrix.

- **¡Mono Araña!** \- el alíen primate aprovecho su gran agilidad e instintos para localizar a Lily/Insectoide que volaba lo más lejos de su hermano – **Bien Lily jugaremos a las traes** \- Mono Araña persiguió a Lily/Insectoide por todo el bosque tratando de acorralarla pero Lily/Insectoide siempre lograba escapar – **Debo pensar en algo, espera no debo ir por donde va, debo ir por donde va a estar** \- Mono Araña fue de árbol en árbol para tratar de acorralar a la bebe hasta que por fin la cacho donde se supone que iba a estar - **1, 2, te atrape** \- Mono Araña suelta una tela de araña de su cola que atrapa a Lily/Insectoide – **Tranquila, esto terminara en un segundo** \- Mono Araña apretó su Omnitrix y curo a su hermanita y recuperando el ADN.

- **ADN Lepidopterrano, recuperado, disponible para su uso** -.

Mono Araña vio a su pequeña hermanita durmiendo y la fue a dejar junto a las demás.

- **Ahora solo debe faltarme Lori** \- dijo Mono Araña cuando de pronto empezó a flotar y luego ser arrojado chocando contra un árbol y de allí aparece Lucy/Fantásmatico – **Lucy, siempre me olvido de Lucy** -.

- **Es la historia de mi vida** \- Lucy/Fantásmatico iba directo a atacar a Mono Araña, Mono Araña intento acorralarla con sus telas de araña pero las redes solo lo atravesaban – **Olvidas que ahora puedo ser intangible Lincoln** \- Mono Araña esquiva el ataque de su hermana dando un gran salto y luego aterriza en el suelo – **No tienes nada para enfrentarte a mí, este es tu único alíen con cualidades espectrales** -.

- **Más bien era** \- Mono Araña golpeo su Omnitrix y relevar otra forma nueva

Es un alíen humanoide, con forma de polilla cuyas alas y antena puede plegar en una túnica o capa con capucha de dos partes, dándole el aspecto de un fantasma.

- **¡Frio!** \- grito nuestro héroe desplegando sus alas.

Al desplegarlas se ve que tiene un cuerpo negro con manchas azules y blancas en los brazos y piernas que parecen trozos de hielo o cristal, un torso de color azul claro y grandes ojos verdes. Lleva el símbolo del Omnitrix en la correa de su cintura.

- **No sé por qué, pero me gusta esa nueva forma tuya** \- dijo Lucy/Fantasmático viendo la nueva forma de su hermano.

- **Debe ser por el toque misterioso que tanto te gusta, ven hermanita, vamos a bailar** \- dijo Frio yendo directo a atacar pero Frio la detiene, ella intenta escapar haciéndose intangible pero aun no puede escapar del agarre de su hermano – **Sorprendida** \- Lucy/Fantasmático vio que su hermano se volvió casi invisible **–Yo también me puedo hacer intangible, y ya sabes que significa que no podrás huir con facilidad, y lo mejor es que puedo hacer esto** \- las manos de Lucy/Fantasmático empezaron a congelarse y poco a poco ella empezaba a congelarse – **Bueno tu decía que a los fantasmas les gustaba el aire frio** \- en ese momento Lucy/Fantasmático ya estaba completamente congelado – **Ya todo terminara Lucy, una vez que te quite el ADN y** …- Frio fue golpeado por una bola fuego que lo hiso caer al suelo y allí vio a su hermana mayor Lori/Fuego – **Oh genial** \- dijo Frio sarcásticamente en lo que Lori/Fuego toca el hielo en donde estaba su hermana menor para luego descongelarla – **Escuchen por última vez, si no les quito ese ADN alienígena de sus cuerpos, ya no podrán regresar a la normalidad** -

- **¿Y? que tiene, a mí me gusta de ser de Fuego, literalmente soy candente-** dijo Lori/Fuego.

- **Y yo tampoco quiero dejar esto, finalmente soy un fantasma, es lo más cercano a lo que seré de un vampiro o cualquier monstruo** \- dijo Lucy/Fantasmático.

- **Ya que no escuchan por las buenas, tendré que quitarles el ADN por las malas** \- Frio empieza a volar agarrando a sus hermanas a un aparte alejadas de las demás para luego soltarlas.

Lori/Fuego lanza una llamara de sus manos mientras Frio lo contrarrestar con su aliento de hielo, Lucy/Fantasmático aprovecha de agarrar a Frio y lanzarlo contra el suelo, Lori/Fuego intenta darle un puño de fuego pero Frio se hace intangible y escapar por el suelo para luego aparecer detrás de su hermana mayor y lanzarle su aliento de hielo y congelarla completamanete, pero luego vio que el hielo se empezaba a derretir.

- **No va a durar mucho tiempo, debo quitarle el ADN antes de que...** \- Frio recibió un golpe de Lucy/Fantasmático y luego lo agarra de la pata y lanza contra unas rocas, justo cuando Lori/Fuego se liberó del hielo.

- **Como te atreves a congelarme** \- Lori/Fuego lanzo una bola de fuego que manda a volar a Frio y luego recibir un golpe de Lucy/Fantasmático que lo manda al suelo.

Lori/Fuego se acercaba para darle el golpe final con llamas de sus manos, pero Lori/Fuego dudaba por unos momentos como si aún hubiera algo de la antigua Lori en el, pero entonces Frio se levantó aunque aún con heridas y quemaduras.

- **Lo siento** \- Frio una vez más uso su aliento de hielo para congelar a Lori/Fuego pero esta vez uso más hielo para mantenerla congelada un poco más de tiempo, Lucy/Fantasmático iba a golpear a Frio, pero este la detiene con su mano – **Esto terminara pronto** \- Frio dio un golpe en el hombro de su hermana lo cual la deja noqueada, en eso Frio presiona su Omnitrix quitándole a su hermana el ADN de Fantasmático.

- **ADN Ectorunite, recuperado, disponible para su uso** -.

Frio cayo de rodillas ya agotado y regresando a la normalidad.

-9 peleas consecutivas y lo peor es que me queda Lori- dijo Lincoln viendo que Lori se liberó del hielo con una explosión de calor.

- **Voy a convertirte literalmente en un pretzel humano** \- Lori/Fuego intento atacar a Lincoln con puños de fuego, pero Lincoln los esquivaba con esfuerzo debido al cansancio debido a las peleas con sus otras hermanas.

-Lori por favor detente, no podrás regresar a la normalidad si no te quito el ADN de Fuego- decía Lincoln esquivando y bloqueando los golpeas de Lori/Fuego, luego ella intenta lanzarle bolas de fuego que Lincoln vuelve a esquivar con un salto, pero a causa de eso se provoca un incendio forestal por todo el bosque –Esto se ve mal, Lori pronto devuélveme el ADN para que pueda absorber el fuego- sin embargo Lori/Fuego ya no escuchaba y seguía tratando de atacar a Lincoln –Oh no está llegando al límite, la estoy perdiendo- Lincoln ve que el incendio se propaga y peor acercándose a donde están sus hermanas –¡NO!- Lincoln veía su Omnitrix y veía que tiene una transformación que aún no ha usado –Debo detener esto como sea- y sin pensarlo dos veces golpea el Omnitrix transformándose en una nueva forma.

Es un alíen humanoide que tiene las manos blancas. Es todo negro excepto sus manos. Tiene pequeñas estrellas blancas distribuidas en su cuerpo. Sus ojos son de color verde sin pupilas. En su cabeza hay 3 cuernos. Lleva el símbolo Omnitrix en el pecho.

- **¡Alien X!, Aprobado, recuperar ADN, salvar hermanas ha sido aprobado** \- con solo levantar la mano creo una onda que de pronto apago el fuego, reparo los daños en el bosque, sano a sus hermanas de las heridas por sus peleas con Lincoln y lo más importante recupero el ADN de Fuego curando a Lori.

- **ADN Pyronite, recuperado, disponible para su uso** -.

-Ahh, me duele la cabeza ¿Qué paso?- decía Lori muy confusa y luego volteo viendo al resto de sus hermanas llegar -¿Están bien chicas?- las chicas asintieron.

-El chico lo volvió a hacer- dijo una voz que al voltear las chicas vieron a Azmuth en una roca junto a Alien X, pero él estaba un poco enojado.

-Ah hola Azmuth, cuanto tiempo- dijo Lori que junto a las chicas tenían una sonrisa incomoda, pero Azmuth al que más vio enojado era a Lisa.

-Lo siento, yo, nosotras queríamos a nuestro hermano devuelta, e hicimos lo que hicimos- dijo Lisa en que las demás se pusieron cabizbajas.

-Entiendo, que querían que su hermano estuviera con ustedes como antes, porque antes por una estupidez, no pase mucho tiempo con mi familia, y la persona que más quería se alejó de mí, pero ahora no quiero hablar de ese tema, el Omnitrix está bien, recupero los ADN faltantes y ustedes están libres de esas trasformaciones, espero que hayan aprendido la lección- dijo Azmuth.

-Sí, lo hicimos- dijeron Lana y Lola al unísono.

-No volveremos a hacer algo estúpido como eso, otra vez- dijo Luna.

-Y este cual será, se ve genial- dijo Lynn viendo a Alien X.

-No sé pero con todo ese poder, literalmente debe ser el alíen predilecto- dijo Lori.

-Si Lincoln, eres "misterioso" jajaja entienden- dijo Luan –Y tú lo entendiste Linc- dijo Luan pero Alien X no responde –Lincoln, hola estas ahí- decía Luan sacudiendo su mano frente a Alien X.

-Hermano, ¿porque no responde?, mira Lily quiere darte un abrazo- dijo Luna con Lily en sus brazos.

-Lincoln si estás haciendo la ley del hielo por lo que hicimos, lo sentimos- decía Lori pero Alien X seguía sin responder.

-Lincoln, responde de una buena vez- decían las gemelas golpeando las piernas de Alien X pero nada pasaba.

-Lincoln, ya no es gracioso, responde- dijo Leni, hasta que Azmuth tomo la palabra.

-Es lo que me temía, me temo que Lincoln se fue- dijo Azmuth con pese a su voz.

-¡Que!- gritaron todas.

-¿Cómo que se fue? Responde mini anciano- decía Lori histérica agarrando a Azmuth de su camisa.

-Déjenme explicarles- Azmuth se liberó del agarre de Lori –Esta especia como Lincoln la llama Alien X, es de una especie llamada Celestialsapien, una de las razas más poderosas, como decirlo la más poderosa del universo, ya que ellos pueden hacerlo todo- decía Azmuth en lo que las chicas se sorprendieron por esa aclaración –Pero para que un Celestialsapien haga algo sus dos personalidades deben estar de acuerdo, y eso tarda mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo con exactitud?- pregunto Lisa.

-Desde uno… a 1000 años- dijo Azmuth muy seriamente.

-¡1000 años!- gritaron todas.

-Ya estaremos bajo tierra para entonces- dijo Lynn.

-Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer algo para este problema hay que aceptar que…- decía Azmuth.

-¡Que no podre regresar!- decía Lincoln flotando en lo que parecía ser el especio exterior y en frente de él habían 2 cabezas de color verde flotando, ambas tenían características que los hacia parecer un hombre y una mujer –Por sabor Serena, Bellicus, díganme que es una broma- decia Lincoln suplicando.

- ** _Lo lamentamos Lincoln Loud, pero es cierto_** \- decía la cabeza de mujer llamada Serena, la voz del amor y la compasión.

-Pero tengo que regresar, mis hermanas…- decía Lincoln.

- ** _Para qué, que te vuelvan loco, ellas casi descomponen el Omnitrix, sabes lo que pasaría si eso pasara, tuvimos suerte que solo sufrieran esas transformaciones_** \- dice la cabeza del hombre llamado Bellicus, la voz de la ira y la agresión – ** _Además, mientras estés aquí, ya no tendrás que soportar ese caos_** -.

-Es cierto, la vida con mis hermanas es un caos… pero amo ese caos, es algo que jamás, jamás cambiaria, así que denme algo de su tiempo para darles mis razones…- decía Lincoln en lo que Serena y Bellicus escuchaban.

Mientras afuera, las chicas lloraban a cantaros al saber que talvez nunca volverían a ver a su hermano.

-¿Qué le diremos a nuestros padres?- dijo Leni aun llorando.

-No lo sé, pero extraño a Lincoln- dijo Lana llorando y abrazando a su gemela que igual lloraba.

Las chicas no podían evitar llorar, incluso porque gracias a ellas, Lincoln ya no podrá regresar, incluso Azmuth sentía su dolor, pero entonces el Omnitrix del pecho e Alien X empezaba a brillar hasta que una luz cegó el lugar por un momento y luego se vio a Lincoln de regreso a la normalidad.

-Hola chicas- dijo Lincoln saludando y quitándose su traje.

-¡Lincoln!- dijeron las chicas abrazando con fuerza a su hermano.

-Chicas basta, me aprietan, y tengo moretones en partes que duelen- dijo Lincoln siendo soltado por las chicas, y en eso Azmuth se pone al frente.

-Buen trabajo chico- dijo Azmuth.

-Gracias Azmuth, y gracias por los nuevos aliens- dijo Lincoln.

-No sé de qué me hablas- dijo Azmuth negando todo o no.

-Bien ya que, al menos podría, como lo digo- decía Lincoln.

-Que te bloquee el ADN Celestialsapien, está bien, Bloquear ADN Celestialsapien, código 10- dijo Azmuth en lo que la hebilla del Omnitrix empezó a girar.

- **ADN, lista 3, transformación 10 bloqueada** -.

-Que bien, ya no me tengo que preocupar por transformarme accidentalmente en Alien X, no quiero escuchar a Serena y Bellicus de nuevo, sobre todo a ese último- dijo Lincoln levantándose.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntaron todas.

-Eso no importa, y chicas quiero disculparme, las he estado ignorando por todo este tiempo- dijo Lincoln cabizbajo.

-No Lincoln, nosotras lo sentimos, casi rompemos tu reloj y casi te hacemos algo que nunca quisimos hacer ni pensarlo, hacerte un daño grave- dijo Lori.

-Y qué tal si decimos que es culpa de todos- dijo Leni.

-De todas las ideas que has tenido, esa es una buena- dijo Lisa en lo que todos se volvieron a dar un abrazo.

-Me alegra que todo se solucionó- dijo Azmuth dándose la vuelta.

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Sí, quería ver que estabas bien y también el Omnitrix, nos vemos pronto Lincoln- dijo Azmuth siendo tele-transportado de regreso a su planeta con una sonrisa.

-Bueno vámonos a casa, va a amanecer y no hemos dormido- dijo Lori.

-No he tenido mi sueño de belleza- dijo Lola.

-Te entiendo- dijo Leni.

-Después de esas golpizas todas necesitamos dormir- dijo Lynn.

-Estas seguro de eso hermano, Azmuth dijo que Alien X puede hacerlo todo- decía Luna a su hermano.

-Lo sé, es mi transformación más poderosa, pero el precio el muy alto- decía Lincoln que junto a las demás regresaban a casa. Lo último que se vio fue una estrella fugaz en el cielo.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	23. Problemas con el Hélix

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En lo profundo del espacio exterior no había nada más que asteroides flotando por allí, pero en uno de esos asteroides había dos bloques de hielo, que inmediatamente fueron agarrados por una pinza de metal proveniente de una nave. Luego los 2 bloques fueron llevados al centro de una habitación parecido a un laboratorio y allí se acercaba una sombra que pronto se revelo.

Tiene apariencia similar a un cangrejo violinista terrestre. Su pinza derecha es de tamaño promedio, pero su pinza izquierda es gigantesca como la de un cangrejo violinista. Su piel es de un color púrpura y posee un símbolo extraño en el centro de su cráneo, aparte tiene cejas de bigotes de color blanco.

- **Finalmente te encontré** \- dijo el cangrejo alienígena escaneando el hielo y revelando una imagen en la pantalla – **Lo sabía, el gran Vilgax, sabía que no estabas muerto** \- dijo el cangrejo riendo maliciosamente.

- **Ya podemos comenzar, por decirlo de algún modo** -.

* * *

 **Problemas con el Hélix**

Una nave de color verde se acercaba a un planeta conocido como Galvan Prime, para aterrizar cerca de la torre central donde se ubica el laboratorio de Azmuth, líder de los Plomeros y primer pensador de la raza Galvan. En eso Azmuth estaba trabajando en un invento y junto a él había otro Galvan, tiene la cabeza un poco más alargada, tiene un poco de barba, y ropa como la de Azmuth.

Luego de la compuerta se abre y de allí entra Tetrax.

- **Azmuth señor** \- dijo Tetrax dando un saludo militar.

-Sea lo que sea Tetrax, estoy ocupado, Albedo, recalibra los ciclos de poder- dijo Azmuth a su ayudante.

- **De hecho, el problema lo tiene Lincoln, y me pidió que te llavera contigo de inmediato** \- dijo Tetrax.

-El Primer pensador Azmuth está muy ocupado para…- decía el Galvan conocido como Albedo que fue detenido por Azmuth.

-Déjalo pasar, cual es el problema- dijo Azmuth en lo que Azmuth hacia una señal con la mano para que nuestro héroe pasara, que llego rápido como XRL8.

- **Hola Azmuth** \- dijo saludando nuestro héroe.

-Muestra más respeto, Kinecelereano- dijo Albedo.

- **Perdón, Azmuth señor** \- dijo XRL8 haciendo el mismo saludo militar.

-Ya tranquilo los 2, Lincoln sabes que no tienes que hacer eso conmigo, bien ¿cuál es el problema?- pregunto Azmuth.

XRL8 iba a contestar pero entonces escucho una explosión y vio a Luan, Lynn, Lana y Lola jugando y rompiendo las cosas del laboratorio.

- **Dang it, ahora son 2 problemas, les dije que esperaran en la nave** \- dijo nuestro héroe con la paciencia en su límite.

-Primero lo primordial, Lincoln- dijo Azmuth.

- **Bien el Omnitrix tiene una falla, he cambiado a un alíen cada tercer día, no he podido dormir** \- en eso se escuchó otra explosión y vio a Lana con un artefacto que rompió.

-Ups, lo siento- dijo Lana.

-Tranquilo tiene remedio- Azmuth se subió a XRL8 hasta llegar al Omnitrix para luego golpearlo en cierto ritmo lo cual hace que Lincoln regrese a la normalidad.

-Uf, que bueno, nunca imagine que extrañaría ser yo- decía Lincoln feliz de volver a la normalidad.

-Ha pasado tanto que se me estaba olvidando como te veías hermano- dijo Luna llegando al lugar y poniendo su brazo sobre su hermano, pero luego voltearon su mirada a Albedo.

-Hola- dijeron Lincoln y Luna.

-Ahh, hola- dijo Albedo mirando a ambos hermano, aunque no evito mirar a Luna, y luego vio lo que Lincoln tenía en su brazo –Ah, pero eso es…-.

-Si Albedo, ese es el Omnitrix, y él es su portador, ya te conté de el- dijo Azmuth presentando a Lincoln- chicos, él es Albedo mi asistente-.

-Cómo puede un simio terrícola como tu tener el más grande invento del primer pensador Azmuth- dijo Albedo en lo que Lincoln iba a responder pero escucho otra explosión y vio a Luan, Lynn y Lola cubiertas de humo.

-Es fue tan bueno que "explote" de la emoción, jajaja entienden- dijo Luan.

En eso las 5 hermanas acompañantes se sentaron en una banca fuera del cuarto del laboratorio.

-Ahora por favor esperen aquí mientras le pido perdón a Azmuth en su nombre, Luna vigílalas y que no toquen otra cosa- dijo Lincoln entrando al laboratorio.

-¡Si! Estoy a cargo, esto merece una canción- dijo Luna que iba a tocar su guitarra, cuando todas notaron algo caer del espacio y aterrizando en un lago.

Del lago salió algo parecido a una versión corrupta de un Mecamorfo Galvánico. Es un delgado, humanoide esquelético Mecamorfo Galvánico de color negro y amarillo.

Un Galvan que vigilaba la entrada, lo vio y se puso frente.

-Tu subespecie Mecamorfo Galvánico, tienes prohibido entrar a la ciudad, te quedaras en Galvan B hasta nuevo aviso o…- decía el Galvan que fue agarrado por el raro Mecamorfo Galvánico, que de algún modo destrozo parte de la armadura voladora del Galvan y del Mecamorfo salieron una alas de jetpack de su espalda.

- **No soy una subespecie** \- dijo el Mecamorfo Galvánico volando directo a la ciudad que llego en solo unos cuantos segundo para luego ir caminando directo a la torre de Azmuth y de paso destruyendo las casas de los Galvan con sus garras.

-Debemos decirle a Lincoln- dijo Lola.

-¿Decirme que?- pregunto Lincoln llegando de repente en lo que sus hermanas apunta con sus dedos a la ventana.

-Definitivamente huele a problemas- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí y los problemas huelen a "villanía" jajaja entienden- dijo Luan

-Espera Linc, ¿adónde vas?- pregunto Luna.

-¿A dónde más? A la fuente de ese destrozo- dijo Lincoln encendiendo el Omnitrix y transformándose en Feedback.

- **¡Feedback! lo cual será más divertido que esperar que todo pase** \- dijo Feedback.

Mientras en la ciudad, el Mecamorfo Galvánico seguía haciendo destrozos destruyendo las casas de los habitantes para luego recibir un golpe eléctrico de Feedback que estaba junto a algunos Galvan en unos vehículos, El Mecamorfo se levantó pero Feedback le lanzo otro ataque eléctrico que el Mecamorfo esquivo saltando y tratando de golpear s Feedback desde el aire, pero nuestro héroe lo agarra de los brazos y luego darle 2 golpes eléctricos en su cara haciendo retroceder.

- **Azmuth, voy a destruirte** \- dijo el Mecamorfo agarrando el techo de una casa y lanzándolo a Feedback que lo deshizo fácilmente con un puño eléctrico.

- **No, si yo no lo permito** \- Feedback procedió a dar un salto y lanzar una ráfaga eléctrica al Mecamorfo, el impacto causo que el lugar se cubriera de humo, al disiparse se vio al Mecamorfo sujetando a Feedback por la espalda.

- **El Omnitrix, lo quiero** \- dijo el Mecamorfo tratando de alcanzar el reloj con sus garras.

- **No eres el primero viejo, toma un turno** \- dijo Feedback que ataca al Mecamorfo con su cola dándole una descarga, el cual hace que el Mecamorfo suelte a Feedback y sea empujado hacia tras, luego Feedback procede a terminarlo con un puño eléctrico que al parecer lastima severamente al Mecamorfo.

- **Tomare esa energía, no llame a esta forma Feedback por nada** \- dijo Feedback ganando la pelea pero para su mala suerte el tiempo se terminó, y Lincoln es empujado por el Mecamorfo, que inmediatamente se levantó preparándose para atacar –Bien, intentemos algo nuevo, Cerebrón me ayudara con este tipo- dijo Lincoln presionando el Omnitrix pero en lugar de Cerebrón - **¡Yo soy Piedra!** , **quería otra cosa, pero esto igual es bueno** \- Piedra procedió a combatir otra vez al Mecamorfo a base de algunos golpes y patada, el Mecamorfo intento atacarlo con rasguños, pero la piel de Piedra es tan dura que esos golpes eran ineficaces, Piedra luego cargo energía de sus cristales y lanzo una ráfaga multicolor que golpeo al Mecamorfo que lo empujo atravesando una casa, luego Piedra lo agarra y lo lanza muy lejos, sin embargo por su descuido lo arroja hacia el primer piso de la torre de Azmuth – **Dang it, debí mirar por donde lo arroje** \- Piedra salto hasta llegar al piso donde arrojo al Mecamorfo, pero este lanza una ráfaga de plasma que lo manda volando hasta el último piso, el laboratorio de Azmuth, haciendo un hoyo donde sale su cabeza.

-¡Lincoln!- gritaron las chicas.

- **No, debí subestimar a ese sujeto** \- dijo Piedra atorrado en el piso, en lo que el Mecamorfo destrozo la compuerta para entrar al laboratorio, al mismo tiempo que al Omnitrix se le acabó el tiempo y Piedra regresa a ser Lincoln que sale del agujero.

- **Azmuth** \- dijo el Mecamorfo acercándose a Azmuth y haciendo a un lado a Tetrax y Albedo.

-Malvare, este no es el modo- dijo Azmuth revelando el nombre del Mecamorfo.

- **Me prometiste una actualización, que me harías como a los otros** \- dijo Malvare perdiendo la paciencia.

-Tu condición es complicada, ha tomado más tiempo del que anticipe para…- decía Azmuth.

- **No, no más tiempo, me harte de tus mentiras** \- dijo Malvare al borde de la ira.

-Como te atreves a hablarle a Azmuth de esa manera, ha trabajado incansablemente para crear un Hélix secundario específicamente para tratarte- dijo Albedo mientras Azmuth le daba señal de que se callara.

- **¿Que? Dámelo, ahora** \- dijo Malvare cerca de un objeto parecido a una pirámide en miniatura.

-Jajaja una criatura con tu bajo intelecto jamás entendería sus funciones lo bastante para operarlo- dijo Albedo riéndose.

Pero Malvare no le hiso gracia y acerco su cabeza a Albedo con el objetivo de atacarlo pero Azmuth lo interrumpe.

-El segundo Hélix aún no está terminado, usarlo en su forma incompleta causara una gran destrucción, necesito más tiempo para ayudarte- dijo Azmuth tratando de razonar con Malvare.

- **No, se acabó** \- dijo Malvare tomando el Helix y a Albedo con él, y despegando al espacio a un destino desconocido.

En ese momento todos salen de la torre viendo al cielo intentando averiguar donde fue Malvare.

-No tiene remedio, puede estar en cualquier parte del espacio- dijo Lola.

- **No creo, no tiene capacidades SPL** \- dijo Tetrax muy seriamente.

-Asombroso, ¿Qué significa?- pregunto Lynn.

- **Súper Lumínico** \- dijo Tetrax.

-Y eso es bueno ¿Porque?- pregunto Luan.

- **Porque no puede rastrear el sistema Galvánico aun, pero nosotros sí, con algo de suerte** \- dijo Tetrax dirigiéndose a la nave de donde llegaron.

-No necesitamos suerte, va a la luna Galvan B- dijo Azmuth.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Azmuth

-En el camino, andando- dijo Lincoln tomando a Azmuth y subiendo a la nave –Chicas ustedes se quedan, estarán más seguras acá, que a donde vamos-.

-Ahh, no es justo- dijeron las gemelas en lo que la nave despega rumbo a la luna Galvan B, en ese momento Azmuth empezó a contar la historia.

-Galvan B, fue alguna vez como la luna de la tierra, kilómetros de rocas muertas, sin atmosfera, sin día o noche- decía Azmuth.

-Suena como el lugar más aburrido del universo- dijo Lincoln.

-Era el lugar perfecto con todo el planeta, un lugar donde la vida prosperaría, los resultados fueron más allá de lo que podía imaginar, no solo Galvan B era habitable ahora, pero…- decía Azmuth.

-Siempre hay un pero, se supone que eres el más listo en 6 galaxias- dijo Lincoln.

-Son 5, y más de lo que crees, había una consecuencia imprevista, mi experimento inadvertidamente sito la creación de una nueva especie Tecno-orgánica, los Mecamorfos Galvánicos, los Galvan no teníamos derecho a colonizar su mundo, en su lugar se los dimos. Con nuestra ayuda construyeron una civilización en solo cuestión de días, eran pacíficos, nuevos vecinos, mi experimento Helix fue un éxito más allá de mis sueños más salvajes.

-Y de ahí sacaste el ADN de Ultra-T verdad- dijo Lincoln.

-Así es, pero también creo una falla más allá de mis pesadillas. Malvare un Mecamorfo incompleto, su código de vida interrumpido, corrompido durante la creación, a diferencia de otros de su clase tenía la habilidad no solo de simular tecnología, sino hacerla parte de él, aun terrible precio- En ese momento ya habían llegado a Galvan B -Intente muchas veces ayudarlo, para hacerlo como los otros, la condición de Malvare era muy compleja, es su naturaleza volátil es cambiante- decía Azmuth deprimiéndose.

-Entonces un incompleto Mecamorfo te ha suplicado que lo arregles por años, a pesar de que como dijo Albedo has intentado terminar esa "cura" para el- dijo Lincoln.

-No sabes las consecuencias que cargo Lincoln, algunas son muy pesadas que me avergüenzan recordar- dijo Azmuth.

-Tranquilo Azmuth, hasta los más listos cometen errores, sabes cuantas veces Lisa ha hecho explotar su cuarto, que suerte que Lily estuviera con nosotros, Mamá se molestaría si a Lily le pasara algo, todavía recuerdo la última vez- dijo Lincoln.

-Es obvio que Malvare, conectara el viejo Hélix con el nuevo que robo- dijo Azmuth muy preocupado.

-No era eso lo que querías hacer- dijo Lincoln.

-Si pero no de este modo, usa diferentes tipos de energía- decía Azmuth.

-Déjame adivinar, algo saldrá mal y Boom- dijo Lincoln en lo que Azmuth asiente con la cabeza.

En ese momento la nave aterriza cerca del cuarto del Hélix, pero en el camino encuentran varios cuerpos de Mecamorfos Galvánicos fosilizados y aparentemente sin vida.

-Acaso están… muertos- dijo Lincoln sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Aun no, han sido corrompidos y palidecidos hasta el punto de la no existencia- dijo Azmuth triste por lo que veía.

- **¿Puedes ser ayudados?** \- pregunto Tetrax.

-No si actuó de inmediato, necesito activar la fuente de poder de la nave si voy a salvar a los Mecamorfos, me temo que tendrás que enfrentar a Malvare sin mi ayuda Lincoln- dijo Azmuth en lo que Lincoln asiente y va directo a donde esta Malvare.

- **Toma te puede ser de utilidad** \- dijo Tetrax lanzando el arma a Lincoln – **Solo no deje que te lo quite** -.

-Prometo solo intentar- dijo Lincoln corriendo directo a la torre donde está el hélix -Tienes que estar loco para hacerle esto a tu propia especie- Lincoln enciende el Omnitrix para transformarse - **¡Fuego Pantanoso!-.**

Mientras dentro de la torre donde estaba el Hélix principal, Albedo estaba tratando de conectar los dos Hélix como ordenaba Malvare.

- **Hazlo, quiero mi actualización, ahora** \- dijo Malvare golpeando el piso de pura impaciencia – **Termina el hélix, reescribe mi código de vida** -.

-Ayudaría si dejaras de golpear todo lo que ves, traerme acá fue muy inteligente para ti, además del mismo Azmuth, soy el único Galvan con la suficiente inteligencia para…- decía Albedo.

- **Menciona lo listo que eres una vez más, acabare contigo** \- dijo Malvare cuando sintió algo o alguien detrás suyo.

- **Debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso entrando a escena.

- **No interfieras, esta actualización es mi derecho** \- dijo Malvare.

- **Pero Azmuth dijo** …- decía nuestro héroe siendo golpeado por un ataque de plasma de Malvare.

- **Azmuth dice muchas cosas, pero ¿dónde está ahora?** \- dijo Malvare.

- **Justo afuera, tratando de salvar a los Mecamorfos que tu…-** decía nuestro héroe.

- **Pues claro que sí, son sus creaciones perfectas** \- dijo Malware agarrando a Fuego Pantanoso – **Ellos merecen ser destruidos** \- Malvare golpea muchas veces a Fuego Pantanoso contra el piso.

- **Lo entendiste al revés** \- Fuego Pantanoso le lanza lodo al ojo de Malvare que hace que se libere del agarre – **Apenas entro en calor** \- Fuego Pantanoso empezó a dar golpes de fuego a Malvare seguida de una ráfaga de llamas y luego lanzar semillas de las que salen raíces que atrapan a Malvare – **Deja esa cosa, es hora de irnos** \- dijo nuestro héroe a Albedo.

-Ya es muy tarde, si no completo el enlace con el Hélix primario, el Hélix secundario será incontrolable y destruirá la luna con nosotros en ella- dijo Albedo terminando de conectar algunos circuitos y chips para luego empezar a teclear para completar el procedimiento.

Albedo salió del Hélix para que de allí y luego de la torre saliera una luz roja que apuntaba al cielo.

-Ni Azmuth podría haberlo resuelto, no bajo estas condiciones- dijo Azmuth con un aire de orgullo.

- **¿Acaso trabajas mejor bajo presión?-** pregunto nuestro héroe.

-A decir verdad, si- dijo Albedo, en lo que Malvare se libera de las raíces de Fuego Pantanoso y procede a agarrar los pilares que están ubicados en cada lado del hélix y proceder a absorber su energía.

-Fuego Pantanoso iba a detenerlo pero su tiempo se terminó y regreso a ser Lincoln.

-Bien hecho genio, el malo acaba de ganar- dijo Lincoln regañando a Albedo.

-Tu solo espera- dijo Albedo.

En eso las líneas amarillas de Malvare empezaban a ponerse de color rojo y empezaba a brillar intensamente para luego parecer, exploto sin dejar ningún rastro.

-Bien me puedes decir que hiciste, porque creo que en teoría tu venciste a Malvare- dijo Lincoln.

-Ya que lo preguntas, al manejar los ciclos de poder de los dos hélix, cause una sobrecarga, justo cuando el Mecamorfo toco las barras de control, supera eso niño del Omnitrix- dijo Albedo presumiendo.

-Presiento que tú y yo no nos llevaremos de maravilla- dijo Lincoln.

En eso sin que menos lo esperaba de las barras de contención salía electricidad de color rojo y del suelo salía Malvare pero tenía un aspecto diferente.

- **Actualización Completa** \- dijo Malvare en su nueva apariencia.

La forma de Malvare cambio drásticamente, su cuerpo era más robusto y no esquelético y su cabeza terminaba en punta. Él tiene un símbolo brillante de color amarillo en el pecho y cuello y tenía rojo en su cuerpo en lugar de verde.

- **Estoy completo** \- dijo Malvare.

-Tienes lo que querías, ahora eres como el resto de los Mecamorfos- dijo Albedo aclarando el estado de Malvare pero este solo se ríe como desquiciado.

- **Lo que soy ahora, es mucho más de lo que ellos son, soy superior** \- dijo Malvare con aire de superioridad.

-Si ahora eres totalmente malvado- dijo Lincoln poniendo su traje y tomando un arma de Plomero y apuntando.

- **¿Malvado? Sera visionario siento el poder creciendo en mí, pero solo un mundo que solo yo puedo crear, Azmuth me creía imperfecto, fue el quien me puso el nombre de Malvare** \- Malvare estiro su brazo y agarro el arma que portaba Lincoln – **Yo no soy el perfecto, el resto de ellos son inferiores, toman, imitan, estiran y manipulan solo lo que otros han creado** \- decía Malvare absolviendo el arma y haciéndola parte de el mismo – **Yo actualizo las creaciones de otros, ellos me actualizan, y voy a actualizarme yo mismo con la creación más grande de Azmuth** \- dijo Malvare poniendo su vista en el Omnitrix.

-Bien primero, estás loco, segundo, eso jamás pasara- dijo Lincoln encendiendo el Omnitrix y transformándose en - **¡Cannonbolt!** -.

Malvare comenzó a disparar una ráfaga laser desde el cañón de su brazo, pero Cannonbolt esquiva agarrando a Albedo con él.

- **Acepta lo inevitable** \- dijo Malvare.

- **Corre y sal de aquí** \- Albedo hiso caso y salió del lugar en lo que Cannobolt tomo su forma esférica y empezó a rodar directo a Malvare y a la vez esquivando los disparos de Malvare, después Cannonbolt empezó a ir por la izquierda y rodar arriba por la pared y luego ir por el aire, arriba de Malvare mientras el seguía disparando provocando que partes del techo le caigan encima.

-¿Qué estás haciendo terrícola? No ve que el lugar se derrumbara- dijo Albedo.

- **Tranquilo enano, tengo un plan, puedo hacerlo** \- Cannonbolt siguió rodando y evitando los disparos de Malvare, pero entonces uno de los disparos de Malvare alcanzan a nuestro héroe chocando con el muro, luego Malware lo agarra para mantenerlo en la pared, en eso otra mano sale del pecho de Malvare para tratar de arrancar el Omnitrix de la frente de Cannonbolt.

- **¿Porque luchas? En un momento accede a todos los códigos y el aparato será mío** \- dijo Malvare sintiéndose ganador.

- **¿Sabes cuantos me han dicho eso? Muchos** \- dijo Cannonbolt que por una vez sonrió que el tiempo se le terminara porque así aprovecho de liberarse del agarre de Malvare –Adivina, no me lo quitaste- Lincoln uso sus botas para escapar de la vista de su enemigo.

- **Suficiente** \- Malvare disparo una columna que al parecer cayó sobre nuestro héroe – **Ahora es mío** \- Malvare busco en los escombros y encontrar el cuerpo de Lincoln, pero en su lugar encontró a…

- **¡Diamante!, jamás te cansas de equivocarte** \- Diamante esquivo otro disparo de Malvare y darle dos golpes en su cara, un rodillazo y luego lanzarlo destrozando lo que quedaba del Hélix.

Malvare intento de nuevo dispararle, pero Diamante esquiva saltando y luego lanzar fragmentos de diamantes que Malvare deshace con una ráfaga del arma de absorbió, en eso los 2 empiezan a tratar de empujarse con fuerza bruta, cada uno agarrando el brazo del otro.

- **Ríndete Malvare, solo uno saldrá caminando** \- dijo Diamante.

- **Tienes razón sobre eso** \- dijo Malvare sacando otro cañón laser de su pecho.

- **Dang it** \- Diamante recibió de lleno la ráfaga laser que lo mando a volar a unos centímetros de donde estaba.

- **Despídete pequeño niño humano** \- dijo Malvare colocando su mano sobre el símbolo del Omnitrix.

- **Pero no creo que puedas atravesar el cristal o si, que mal por ti** \- dijo Diamante cubriendo de cristal el símbolo del Omnitrix de su cinturón, para luego ponerse de pie e inmediatamente cubrir a Malvare en una prisión de cristal.

- **Aun no has ganado, cuando me libere, todo el sistema Galvan, todo el universo…** \- fue lo último que dijo Malvare cuando Diamante cubrió su cabeza de cristal, justo cuando el tiempo del Omnitrix se agotó.

-Espero que me agradezcan haberte cerrado la boca, o como sea la forma en que ustedes hablan- dijo Lincoln preparándose para irse.

-No lo hiciste tan mal, para un simio humano- dijo Albedo.

-Pues si no está roto no se arregla- dijo Lincoln.

Más tarde de regreso a Galvan Prime, Lincoln y sus hermanas se preparaban para regresar a la tierra.

-Adiós Lincoln por solucionar este problema- dijo Azmuth.

-Cuando quieras jefe- dijo Lincoln.

-Gracias chicas por no destruir todo- dijo Azmuth a las chicas.

-Si de nada, fue… ¡Oye!- dijeron las chicas en lo que Tetrax oprimió el botón de despegue y saliendo del planeta Galvan B.

-Esto será lo más cercano a salvar dos planetas- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Porque?- dijeron las gemelas.

-Porque la otra es una Luna- dijo Lincoln.

-Son solo detalles hermano- dijo Luna.

-Si podemos "actualizar" nuestro día- dijo Luan.

-A alguien le importa si dejamos a Luan allá.

-¡Lynn!- dijeron todos.

-Solo bromeo, ven Luan no es la única que hace bromas- dijo Lynn.

-Si ni que fueras un "genio gris" de la comedia- dijo Luan.

Mientras en la nave del cangrejo alienígena, los 2 bloques de hielo estaban en una capsula, donde el cangrejo alienígena empezaba a oprimir un comando en un tecleado y luego jalar una palanca donde la capsula donde estaban los bloques de hielo estaban siendo descongelados.

- **Tomara más tiempo del que calcule, después de todo han estado mucho tiempo vagando congelados en el espacio exterior, pero nada que se pueda arreglar, muy pronto volverá a tu gloria, Vilgax tú me ayudaras con mi objetivo, eliminar a Azmuth** -.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	24. Venganza triple

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En lo más profundo del espacio exterior, había una prisión donde encerraban a los más temibles criminales del universo, en una celda encadenado de pies y manos y con 2 cañones apuntando por si se mueve estaba el temible caza recompensas Seisseis y en frente de su celda había dos robots vigilándolo.

- **Míralo, se supone que es uno de los mayores caza-recompensas de la galaxia** \- dijo el primer robot.

- **Sí y fue vencido por un niño, no una, sino dos veces** \- dijo el segundo robot lo cual hiso enojar a Six-Six – **¿Te hice enojar?** -.

- **Pero no fue cualquier niño, oí que es el portador del legendario Omni** …- decía el guardia cuya cabeza fue destruida por un láser, y sin que el otro robot pueda reaccionar una daga lo atraviesa quitándole circuitos importantes y quitándole las llaves de la celda.

Después, el sujeto uso las llaves para abrir la celda, destruir los cañones que apuntaban a Seisseis y luego disparar contra los grilletes que sujetan las extremidades de Seisseis liberándolo, Seisseis ve detenidamente a su "salvador" el cual se revelo.

Tiene un traje parecido a Seisseis además de que es todo morado y tiene más armas, parece que tiene más músculos.

Seiseis al verlo en lugar de disparar le da un abrazo el cual este le da uno. En este momento ambos escapan en una nave robada, no sin antes explotar parte del lugar, en unas horas llegan a la nave donde los recibe el Cangrejo alienígena.

- **Saludos Seisseis y Sietesiete, como saben mi nombre es el Dr. Psychobos, la mente más brillante en toda la galaxia** \- dijo el Cangrejo presentándose.

Seisseis dice unas palabras en un idioma inentendible para algunas especies, pero Psychobos y otras especies le entienden perfectamente.

- **No, yo soy el más grande genio, no ese tonto de Azmuth-** dijo Psychobos tranquilizándose un poco – **Como sea, Seisseis hay alguien quien quiere verte** \- dijo Psychobos dando paso a otra persona.

Tiene una armadura color morado oscuro, su estructura la delata como del género femenino. Es más pequeña y delgada que Seisseis y Sietesiete, ella tiene un aro en el extremo de su casco como los cascos de sus hermanos. Sus mirillas con forma de X son rosadas, en vez de rojo, tiene 4 compartimientos en su cintura y su mochila es más pequeña.

Seisseis corrió hacia ella y le dio un abrazo.

- **Que conmovedora reunión, ahora el trio cazador está completo, Ochoocho quiero darte las gracias por traerme lo que te pedí** \- dijo Psychobos mostrando en un reflector la prisión de cristal donde esta Malvare – **Cuando me entere de ti, sabía que debía tenerlo de mi lado, ya que él y yo tenemos algo en común, un odio hacia Azmuth** \- dijo Psychobos y vio que Seisseis dio media vuelta para ir a algún lugar **\- Vas a la tierra verdad, quieres eliminar al niño que te metió a prisión** \- Seisseis asiente con la cabeza – **Pues te tengo buenas noticias, tus hermanos van contigo, ellos quieren despedazar a ese chico por meter a su querido hermano menor a la cárcel** \- en ese momento Seisseis pone su mano el cual junta con la de sus hermanos, con la misión de ir por nuestro héroe.

* * *

 **Venganza triple**

En una carretera en el bosque, un autobús de la escuela primaria de Royal Wood, Lincoln y sus compañeros de clase iban a una salida de campamento.

-Esto será asombroso- dijo Lincoln.

-Ya lo creo esta será una semana genial- dijo Clyde en un asiento junto a Lincoln.

Una vez que el autobús se detiene en un campamento con algunas cabañas y un muelle, Clyde se baja del autobús y luego ve como Lincoln ayuda a Ronnie Anne a bajarse como un caballero los 2 no evitan reírse por lo que hicieron, Clyde no evito mirarlo con algo de celos.

-Clyde, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Oh no ¿porque preguntas?- dijo Clyde.

Ronnie Anne iba a contestar pero entonces Mindy se baja y se acerca a Lincoln.

-Hola Lincoln- dijo Mindy en lo que Lincoln iba a contestar pero Mindy le cierra la boca –Oh Linky, no te emociona esto, el bosque es un lugar romántico, siempre he querido a acampar, pero nunca he tenido razón para ello, pero tu estas aquí- Mindy se dio cuenta de que Lincoln ya no estaba en el lugar y luego viendo molesta como Lincoln y Ronnie Anne iban a ver las cabañas -¿Cómo puede un gran chico como Lincoln Loud? ¿Ser novio de una chica ruda como Ronnie Anne?-.

-El amor es algo complicado, ya lo veras cuando Lori y yo estemos junto- dijo Clyde sosteniendo y mirando enamorado una foto de Lori.

-Si sabes que ella es muy mayor para ti ¿verdad?- dijo Mindy.

-Para el amor no hay edad- dijo Clyde.

-Lincoln tenía razón, eres dulce e inocente- dijo Mindy yéndose de allí pero deteniéndose al oír algo.

En eso Clyde voltea y ve una limosina llegando y de ahí sale Rick Dólar, pero vestido para la ocasión.

-¿Así que esto es un campamento? No está nada mal- dijo Rick viendo el campamento.

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunto Mindy a Clyde.

-Es Rick Dólar, un chico rico, odia a Lincoln- dijo Clyde lo cual molesta a Mindy.

-Oye como puedes odiar a alguien como Lincoln, aww Lincoln- dijo Mindy.

-Conoces a ese patético de Loud, ¿Dónde está para que pueda?- dijo Rick en lo que fue golpeado por una piedra que todos al voltear ven que lo hiso Ronnie Anne.

-Yo soy la única que le puede llamar Lincoln, patético, escuchaste Rick- dijo Ronnie Anne agarrando a Rick de la camisa.

-Te han dicho que eres bonita cuando te enojas- dijo Rick en lo que Ronnie lo suelta y Rick cayendo al suelo.

En eso todos los chicos se reúnen donde se hace las noches de fogata.

-Bien chicos, quiero felicitarlo por aceptar participar en nuestra semana de campamento- dijo la Sra. Johnson agarrando una caja –Quiero que todos saquen números de esta caja, los 4 campistas que tengan el mismo número compartirá cabaña o y las cabañas están divididas, un lado para dos campistas masculinos y uno para 2 campistas femeninas, por eso tengo dos cajas para así no confundir- en eso todos los chicos sacan números de las cajas.

-Mira Clyde, tenemos el mismo número, tenemos la 5- dijo Lincoln chocando los cinco con Clyde.

-Que bien, solos tú, yo y… ¿Ronnie Anne?- dijo Clyde sorprendido de que Ronnie Anne tenga el número cinco.

-Parece que estamos juntos, más o menos- dijo Ronnie Anne que iba a darle un abrazo a Lincoln, pero Mindy se le adelanta.

-Mira Linky tengo el mismo número que tu- dijo Mindy.

-Si pero eso significa que…- decía Lincoln apuntando a Ronnie Anne en lo que ambos se miraban con furia –Clyde que tal si vamos por nuestras cosas y desempacamos- dijo Lincoln que era seguido por Clyde, pero entonces oyeron el pitido del Omnitrix.

-Eh Lincoln, tu reloj está sonando- dijo Clyde.

-Oh no, cuando suena así solo significa que…- decía Lincoln en lo que alguien aterrizo en medio del campamento -¡Seisseis!-.

-¿No me dijiste que estaba en una prisión del espacio?- pregunto Clyde.

-Sí y me asegurare que regrese a ella- dijo Lincoln entrando discretamente al bosque.

En ese momento Seisseis reviso un artefacto que rastreaba el Omnitrix con el único propósito de localizar a Lincoln.

-Dàshēng línkěn líkāi nàlǐ, zhèyàng yī lái nǐ kěyǐ cuīhuǐ- dijo Seisseis, pero nadie entendía que estaba hablando, pero el caza recompensas comenzó a disparar a todos los presentes, uno de los disparos iba a darle a Mindy, pero Ronnie Anne la empuja evitando el disparo.

-Gracias Ronnie- dijo Mindy.

-Puede que no me agrades, pero eso no es cosa para dejarte que te desintegre un láser alienígena- dijo Ronnie Anne viendo que Seisseis las apuntaba con el láser de su brazo pero entonces…

-Oye Seiseis- dijo Lincoln en su traje embistiendo con fuerza a Seisseis hasta estrellarlo en el suelo –Que mal, te desarme en el suelo-.

-Míngzhì de zuòfǎ shì gōngjí zhèxiē jiāhuo, nǐ huì lái de- dijo Seisseis levantándose.

-Tú lo has dicho, ¿alguien le entendió?- dijo Lincoln en que todos negaron sin entender que dijo Seisseis –Bueno no importa, porque de todos modos te pateare el tras…- Lincoln fue derribado un láser proveniente de Sietesiete -¿Qué otro? Esto es una broma-.

-Zhè shì nǐ de xiōngdì guān de jiāhuo- dijo Sietesiete.

-Rúguǒ tā shì- dijo Seisseis.

-Ránhòu, wǒmen jiāng cuīhuǐ- dijo Sietesiete transformando su brazo derecho en una ametralladora.

-¿No sé qué es peor?, otro que habla raro, o que ese tipo sea más peligroso que Seisseis- dijo Lincoln en lo que tanto Seisseis y Sietesiete apuntaron contra los compañeros de clase de Lincoln, nuestro héroe no dudo ni un segundo n activar un escudo mientras los caza-recompensas seguían disparando sin descanso –Dang it, mi escudo no durara mucho-.

En eso Ronnie Anne discretamente se esconde detrás de una cabaña y se pone un antifaz que empieza a brillar y generar su traje y capucha para disfrazarse de su alter-ego, Lucky Girl.

Los caza-recompensas seguían disparando y el escudo de Lincoln se empezaba a encoger, demostrando que se le terminaba la energía, entonces Ronnie Anne aparece saltando y lanzando esferas mágicas que impactan contra Seisseis y Sietesiete.

-Gracias compañera- dijo Lincoln desactivando su escudo y chocando puño con Ronnie Anne, lo cual genera celos en Clyde, en eso se ve a Seisseis, Sietesiete juntos preparando sus armas –Ahora estamos parejos chicos- dijo Lincoln en que le y Ronnie Anne tomaban posición pero luego vieron que alguien llegaba volando y se trataba de Ochoocho que se puso entre sus hermanos y apuntando sus armas a nuestros héroes.

-Ya no, ahora son tres- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Nǐ gàosù wǒmen zhè zhǐshì- dijo Ochoocho.

-Zhè shì jiǎshè, bìngfēi suǒyǒu de chuǎng rù zhě- dijo Seisseis.

-Bùguǎn tāmen yǒu duōshǎo rén, wǒmen xiāomiè tāmen- dijo Sietesiete comenzando a disparar otra vez, pero Ronnie Anne genero otro escudo el cual bloquea los disparos.

-Eh, me das una mano, compañero- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Claro- dijo Lincoln encendiendo el Omnitrix para transformarse - **¡Fuego Pantanoso!** \- Fuego Pantanoso dio un salto y fue corriendo hacia los cazadores que seguían disparando, pero los disparos solo atravesaban el cuerpo de nuestro héroe sin que el recibiera el menor daño, entonces nuestro héroe le da un certero puño a Sietesiete.

Ochoocho intentaba atacarlo por la espalda, pero Ronnie Anne le da con una esfera mágica, Seisseis aprovecho la distracción y lanzo una grada en la cabeza de Fuego Pantanoso el cual lo hiso estallar y el cuerpo cayó al suelo.

-¡No!- todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos y tristes, excepto Rick que discretamente sonrió

Seisseis iba a recoger el cuerpo pero este es empujado por el mismo cuerpo de nuestro héroe que se levantó y regenero su cabeza.

- **Lo siento, perdí la cabeza por un momento** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso el cual alegro a todos, para disgusto de Rick – **Oigan me quieren a mí, pues alcáncenme** \- Fuego Pantanoso uso sus llamas como propulsor y fue volando hacia el bosque siendo seguido por Seisseis, Sietesiete y Ochoocho.

-A veces toma riesgos muy innecesarios- dijo Ronnie Anne corriendo hacia el bosque.

Mientras tanto en la nave del Dr. Psychobos, el mencionado doctor uso un artefacto que genero una onda sonora que deshizo la prisión de cristal liberando a Malvare.

- **…será mío** \- dijo Malvare al darse cuenta que ya no estaba en Galvan B, sino en una nave espacial - **¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?** \- pregunto Malvare.

- **Tranquilo amigo, si puedo llamarte de algún modo, tú y yo tenemos mucho en común, un odio hacia cierto Galvan, solo necesito que me hagas un favorcito** \- dijo Psychobos.

Regresando al bosque Fuego Pantanoso pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra Sietesiete dándole un golpe en la cara derribándolo, después Seisseis lo ataca con una sierra que corta el brazo de Fuego Pantanoso, pero este se le vuelve a crecer y le lanza una ráfaga de llamas a Seisseis que lo empuja directo a un árbol, Ochoocho le dispara con las armas de su armadura pero Ronnie Anne llega al lugar y protege a Fuego Pantanoso con una barrera mágica, entonces ella aprovecha y agarra el brazo de Ochoocho y lo arroja a Fuego Pantanoso y nuestro héroe le da un golpe envuelto el fuego que la arremete contra el suelo. Pero sin esperar Seisseis y Sietesiete agarraron a nuestros héroes y los llevaron rápido al campamento donde los arroja hasta estrellarse en los baños, después llega Ochoocho que dispara una red que atrapa a los demás presentes.

-No teman niños, solo estamos siendo raptados por unos tipos raros a donde sea que nos lleve- dijo la Sra. Johnson junto a los niños que estaban en la red.

En eso Sietesiete dispara un flash cegador a nuestros héroes para aprovechar de escapar, al recuperarse de la vista, nuestros héroes vieron que ya no estaban sus compañeros de escuela ni su maestra.

- **Esto es malo, se llevaron a Clyde y los demás, podría cambiar a Bestia para rastrear a todos** \- pensó Fuego Pantanoso en lo que regreso a ser Lincoln al terminarse su tiempo.

-Tranquilo Linc, pero rastrearlos a través de sus esencias, es un hechizo básico que no requiere tanta energía- Ronnie Anne se concentró en buscar la esencia de los cazadores y los rehenes –Los encontré-.

-Bien hecho Ronnie, guíame- dijo Lincoln en lo que ambos fueron corriendo en dirección a donde fueron Seisseis, Sietesiete y Ochoocho.

Mientras en una cueva, los cazadores estaban hablando entre si mientras en un cubo de contención estaban la Sra. Johnson y los demás algunos asustados y otros confundidos por el idioma en que hablaban los cazadores.

-Sra. Johnson no encuentro ni a Lincoln, ni a Ronnie Anne en este cubo- dijo Mindy.

-Ehh, talvez se escondieron y los héroes lo salvaron- dijo Clyde cubriendo a su amigo.

-Siempre Loud tiene suerte- dijo Rick molesto –Ese idiota siempre se salva de…-.

-No hables así de Lincoln, me escuchaste Rick- dijo Mindy enojada.

En eso en unos arbustos, Lincoln y Ronnie estaban escondidos planeando alguna estrategia.

-Bien escucha llamare su atención y tu aprovechas de liberar a nuestros amigos- dijo Lincoln.

-Y tu ¿Por qué serás la carnada?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Porque es obvio que Seisseis viene por mí, y pienso que sus amigos están para apoyarlo, además confió en que los sacaras de allí y vendrás a ayudarme contra esos tipos- dijo Lincoln en lo que Ronnie sonríe por la confianza que le tiene Lincoln.

-Solo déjame algo de ellos que golpear- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que ambos chocan sus puños y Lincoln sale de los arbustos.

-Oigan lenguas chinas, aquí estoy vengan por mí- dijo Lincoln despegando siendo seguidos por los caza-recompensas.

En eso Ronnie Anne aprovecha para salir de los arbustos empieza a buscar en el libro de hechizos algo que le ayude y al final encuentra uno, el cual iba a recitar pero recibe una patada de Ochoocho.

-Que mal- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Mientras Lincoln seguía volando para que los cazadores lo siguieran pero luego se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno.

-¿Dónde está la chica?- pensó Lincoln hasta que… -Oh no, Ronnie Anne- dijo Lincoln dando media vuelta pasando por Seisseis y Sietesiete que inmediatamente fueron tras él.

Ochoocho trataba de atacar a Ronnie Anne con una sierra, pero ella se protegía con su escudo, ella estaba tratando de soportar lo más que pudo, hasta que Lincoln llega y la empuja estrellándose contra la pared de la cueva, justo cuando llegan Seisseis y Sietesiete.

-Ya veo que son rudos, pero más rudo es Humongosaurio- dijo Lincoln oprimiendo el Omnitrix para transformarse, pero el reloj lo transformo en otra cosa.

Tiene una cabeza de metal magnético que levita en un arco entre los hombros. Tiene pinzas de cangrejo como manos, y su cuerpo es principalmente negro con pies, manos, hombros y pecho amarillos.

- **¡Lodestar!, no es momento para algo nuevo, pero veamos qué es lo que hace** \- dijo Lodestar en lo que los cazadores iban a atacar, pero nuestro héroe levanta sus pinzas y de allí sale una especie de onda que levita hacia arriba a los cazadores, Lodestar baja sus brazos y los cazadores caen al suelo, luego Lodestar lanza la misma onda a Ochoocho y usa esa fuerza para levantar y arrojarla a sus hermanos justo cuando se estaban levantando – **Esto es genial** -.

-Esa nueva transformación debe tener poderes de magnetismo, y lo que usaste fue un pulso magnético- dijo Ronnie Anne impresionada por el poder de Lodestar.

- **Entonces Lodestar le queda de maravilla** \- Lodestar levanta su pinza derecha y levanta a los cazadores y empieza a golpearlo con cualquier árbol o roca de por allí – **Que esperar libera a los prisioneros** -.

-Entendido, _Terra termo eradico_ \- dijo Ronnie Anne que el hechizo hiso que el cubo que contenía a los prisioneros de hiciera pedazos liberando a todos –Si, lo hice, que esperan todo corran y vuelvan a su campamento- dijo Ronnie que hace que todos dejen el lugar y regresen directo al campamento.

Seisseis al ver esto lanzo un misil a Ronnie Anne, pero Lodestar uso su poder magnético y hace que el misil impacte contra los cazadores, y luego hacer que caigan al suelo.

- **Tu turno** \- dijo Lodestar.

- _Mercurius venditus_ \- Ronnie Anne lanza un potente rayo de energía que impacta contra Seisseis destrozando parte de su armadura y dejándolo noqueado –Va uno-.

- **Quedan dos** \- dijo Lodestar preparado para atacar pero es golpeado por una descarga de plasma que lo empuja hacia otras rocas y hace que Lodestar regrese a ser Lincoln, Lincoln mira quien fue sin poder creer quien llego –Tu-.

- **Nos volvemos a ver Lincoln Loud, no esperabas verme de regreso tan pronto o si** \- dijo Malvare llegando al lugar.

-Lincoln, ¿Quién es el?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Malvare, un Mecamorfo Galvánico totalmente loco, tiene un complejo de superioridad creyéndose mejor que el resto de su especie- dijo Lincoln.

- **Porque lo soy, y cuando obtenga lo que busco, nada me detendrá** \- dijo Malvare lanzando un disparo de plasma que impacto contra Lincoln que lo manda volando hacia otra parte del bosque – **Diviértanse con la pequeña** \- dijo Malvare corriendo hacia donde arrojo a Lincoln dejando a Ronnie Anne sola contra Sietesiete y Ochocho.

-Auch, eso me dolió, gracias que llevo casco- dijo Lincoln levantándose y viendo llegar a Malvare –No sé cómo te escapaste- dijo Lincoln encendiendo el Omnitrix y transformándose - **¡Cuatrobrazos! Nada que un par de golpes no arregle** \- dijo Cuatrobrazos en lo que choca sus golpes con lo de Malvare creando una onda de choque seguida de una explosión.

Nuestro héroe ahora solo esquivaba los rasguño de Malvare y luego Malvare dio un salto para golpear a Cuatrobrazos desde el aire, pero nuestro héroe lo esquiva, luego Malvare entierra sus manos y de allí salen un montón de piedras que chocan contra Cuatrobrazos empujándolo hasta estrellarse contra unos árboles que habían cerca, Malvare se acercaba caminando hacia donde esta Cuatrobrazos para luego disparar un disparo de plasma que Cuatrobrazos esquiva por poco.

- **Ya vasta, no tengo tiempo para esto, lo hare de la manera difícil ahora** \- Cuatrobrazos arranca un árbol y con el golpea intenta golpear a Malvare que dio otro salto para atacar el árbol al parecer solo lo atravesó pero paro su próximo golpe para aterrizar.

- **Veo que aún no entiendes de lo que soy capaz, mejor ríndete o** …- Malvare fue golpeado por Cuatrobrazos aprovechando la distracción haciendo estrellar contra unas rocas.

- **Ya dejémoslo así, como dije no tengo tiempo que perder contigo** \- Malvare aprovecho y puso su mano en el Omnitrix, al parecer tratando de quitárselo, pero después de un rato lo suelta, además el tiempo de la transformación se terminó regresando a ser Lincoln que se levantó.

- **Algunas últimas palabras antes de que te destruya, Lincoln Loud** \- dijo Malvare muy cerca de Lincoln.

-Bien si vas a parlotear tanto, comete una menta- dijo Lincoln en lo que Malvare iba a darle un golpe de garra pero Lincoln lo esquiva dando un salto invertido –Necesitas enfriarte, yo voto por Frio- Lincoln oprimió el Omnitrix pero una vez más se transformó en otra cosa.

- **¡Feedback!, este igual es bueno** \- Malvare iba a atacarlo con su garra, pero Feedback esquiva saltando y aterrizando del otro lado, luego Malvare iba a darle un puñetazo pero Feedback lo detiene con su mano para luego dar una patada y luego conectar los conectores de sus manos y antenas y absorber la energía de Malvare, para luego soltarlo y contraatacar con una poderosa ráfaga eléctrica, el cual aparentemente no dejo rastro de Malvare – **Parece que lo derrote, pero ahora tengo que volver con mi compañera** \- dijo Feedback corriendo de regreso a donde estaban él y Ronnie sin saber que más lejos de allí, un lastimado Malvare empezó a reír como desquiciado.

- **Ganaste una batalla, pero yo ganare la guerra, me duele todo, pero valió la pena** \- dijo Malvare viendo en su mano un calco del símbolo del Omnitrix.

Mientras regresando con Ronnie Anne, ella estaba en el suelo con el cuello sujetado por Sietesiete y su siendo apuntada por la pistola de Ochoocho.

-Genial, este es mi fin- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo tanto Sietesiete y Ochoocho fueron golpeados por un ráfaga eléctrica de parte de Feedback –Lincoln, gracias por poco y me hacen queso suizo-.

- **Y sabes que va bien con el queso, tu famoso sándwich de nudillos** \- dijo Feedback conectando sus manos y antenas al cuerpo de Sietesiete drenando la energía de su armadura – **Tu energía es mi alimento, y me estaba muriendo de hambre** -.

-Wǒ jiàng sǐ zài shénme, rúguǒ nǐ bù gàosù wǒ...- decía Ochoocho apuntando con su pistola que fue pateada por Ochoocho.

-No son tan rudos sin sus armas- dijo Ronnie Anne arrojando una esfera mágica que impacta mandando a volar a Ochoocho.

Justo en ese momento Feedback desconecta sus enchufes y toma la pierna de Sietesiete y con el golpea a Ochoocho chocando contra Seisseis que recién se levantaba, ambos chocando contra varios árboles, Feedback luego arroja a Sietesiete chocando contra sus hermanos y después Feeback concentra su energía en sus manos y lanza un poderoso ataque eléctrico directo a los cazadores dejándolos noqueados, en ese momento Feedback regresa a ser Lincoln y chocando los puños con su compañera.

-Ganamos- dijeron ambos, en lo que vieron una nave de los Plomeros aterrizar y de es nave sale un Plomero.

Era parecido a Acuático pero su cara es más alargada y sus dientes superiores sobre salen de sus labios, tiene lentes gruesos, y tiene la piel a un color más grisáceo. Y parece un anciano flacucho.

-Saludos, soy el Magistrado Patelliday- dijo el Plomero presentándose y los chicos dieron una pose de saludo –Descancen, felicidades no solo por re-capturar a Seisseis, si no atrapar a sus hermanos Sietesiete y Ochoocho-.

-Valla nombres, que sigue Nuevenueve- dijo Lincoln en cual y Ronnie Anne se ríen.

-Uh te aseguro que no querrás ver a su padre- dijo Patelliday dejando confundidos a los chicos, mientras los Plomeros esposaban a los cazadores y son llevados a la nave para despegar.

-Detuvimos a un peligroso trio de caza-recompensas, y justo antes del almuerzo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Si regresemos con los demás, que excusa les damos- dijo Lincoln.

-No lo sé, que nosotros nos rescatamos y nos pusimos en un lugar seguro- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Espero que Clyde allá dado alguna excusa- dijo Lincoln mientras él y Ronnie Anne regresaba al campamento.

Ya en la noche todos los niños estaban en el centro de la fogata ya sea asando malvavisco, tocando música, o hablando de tomas en común, como que una vez más fueron rescatadas por L-10 y su compañera, Lucky Girl.

-Escuchen todos, mi hermana Luna siempre dice que una forma de pasar genial en una fogata de campamento es cantar una canción- dijo Lincoln.

-Tonto y aburrido- dijo Rick el cual fue golpeado por malvaviscos por todos los presentes.

-Buena idea- dijeron todos los chicos.

Entonces Lincoln toma una guitarra que le presto su hermana Luna y aunque Lincoln no era un maestro de la guitarra y la música en general, toco bastante bien gracias a tocar regularmente con su hermana.

-Esta la escribió mi hermana Luna- entonces Lincoln toco una versión acústica.

 _L-10_

 _He's a kid, and he wants to have fun, but when you need a superhero, he gets the job done._

 _L-10_

 _With a device that he wears on his arm._

 _He can change his shape and save the world from harm._

 _When trouble's taking place, he gets right in it's face_

 _L-10_

 _When lives are on the line, it's hero time._

 _L-10._

Todos con excepción de Rick aplaudieron por esa canción que Lincoln canto.

Mientras en la nave de Psychobos, un malherido Malvare llegaba y mostraba la marca en su brazo.

- **Entonces, ¿podrás crear un Omnitrix con esto?** \- pregunto Malvare.

- **No, algo mucho mejor y más poderoso** \- dijo Psychobos escaneando la marca de la mano de Malvare y luego mostrando en la pantalla una especie de planos de un aparato y en el extremo estaba escrito una palabra, "Nemetrix".

- **¿Nemetrix?** \- pregunto Malvare.

- **Así es, con esa huella del Omnitrix puedo no solo recrearlo sino también hacer algo mejor** , **pero para eso necesito muestras de ADN y para eso te he contratado** \- dijo Psychobos a un sujeto que se ocultaba en las sombras.

-Te voy a decir algo, llamaste a la persona correcta- dijo la extraña figura en las sombras afilando un cuchillo.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	25. Un regreso inesperado

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En una cancha de futbol donde Lynn entrenaba junto a sus compañeros para cualquier partido de futbol que vendría, aunque todo el equipo era bueno, ninguno dudaba que Lynn Loud era la mejor, una miembro irremplazable para cualquier equipo deportivo.

-Bien hecho chicos, aunque yo sea la mejor, todos ustedes también son buenos, solo necesitan seguir practicando, puede que un día no pueda jugar, ya sea que me lastime una pierna, o peor me castiguen, pero una cosa es segura lo importante es el trabajo en equipo, todos para uno…- decía Lynn.

-Y uno para todos- dijeron sus compañeros que se iban a casa.

Mientras Lynn al salir de la cancha decidió caminar por un callejón para tomar un atajo pero se dio cuenta de que había un muro.

-Antes había un pasaje abierto por aquí, creo que no debí ir por aquí, mejor me regreso- dijo Lynn dando media vuelta, pero fue rodeado por uno chicos mayores.

-Danos todo lo que tengas y no te haremos daño pequeña- dijo el que parecía ser el líder de la banda.

-Pues no y no crean que les tengo miedo porque…- decía Lynn que fue sujetada por los brazos por dos chicos de la banda –Oigan suéltenme les advierto que lo lamentaran- dijo Lynn tratando se zafarse.

-A pero que adorable, espero que no te moleste un ojo morado en tu carita- el líder iba a golpearla pero fue detenido por un encapuchado.

-No sé qué me da lástima, que sean muchos contra una, o que le vayas a golpear a una chica- dijo el joven en lo que le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara al líder.

Entonces uno por uno el encapuchado golpeo a tres de esa banda, pero uno de ellos se levantó y trato de golpear al encapuchado, pero este se agacho y pero dejando su capucha, revelando ser Kevin Levin, lo cual dejó boquiabierto a Lynn, el tipo con el bastón intento golpear a Kevin en la cabeza, pero Kevin lo detiene con su mano, pero después algo raro paso, el brazo de Kevin fue cubriéndose de metal y así siguió hasta que todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por metal.

-Debí advertirte que no soy normal, yo absorbo lo que sea- dijo Kevin dándole un puñetazo al tipo dejándolo tumbado en el suelo –Ahora suéltenla o…- dijo Kevin convirtiendo su puño en una especie de martillo, haciendo que los bravucones soltaran a Lynn y salieran huyendo de allí asustados –Cobardes- dijo Kevin volteando a ver a Lynn –¿Estas bien?- pregunto Kevin en lo que Lynn asiente –Que bien nos vemos- Kevin tomo su capucha y se fue corriendo.

-Oye espera- decía Lynn tratando de alcanzarlo pero Kevin ya se fue –Debo decirle a Lincoln y a las chicas- dijo Lynn aun viendo el camino por donde fue Kevin.

* * *

 **Un regreso inesperado**

Ya de noche en la casa Loud, Lincoln y sus hermanas se reunieron en el cuarto de Lori y Leni para su noche de secretos, Lincoln conto que probando el poder de Fuego Pantanoso quemo sin querer las plantas de su vecino, Luna conto que desafino en una última nota en su canción y casi deja sordo a un miembro de su banda, Lola conto que conto los secretos de sus hermanas a sus muñecos lo cual a los demás no les molesto ya que no había posibilidad de que sus juguetes hablen.

-Bien Lynn tu turno- dijo Luan –Hazlo que te oigo- dijo Luan con su muñeco, Sr. Cocos.

-Bien pero esto es algo que deben oír en especial tu Lincoln- dijo Lynn.

-Sea lo que sea, será algún accidente con respecto a algún deporte- dijo Lincoln tomando un sorbo de jugo.

-Me encontré a Kevin, Kevin Levin- dijo Lynn lo cual dejo sorprendido a todas y Lincoln escupió su jugo en la cara de Luan.

-Eso es una "escupidera" de sorpresa jajaja entiendes- dijo Luan.

-¡Kevin!, no es posible él está encerrado en "El vacío"- dijo Lincoln en lo que todas levantaron las manos –Es una dimensión creada por los Galvan para mandar a los peores criminales del universo – todas excepto Leni bajaron las manos –Lugar donde tipo malos van a ser encerrados, como una gran prisión- Leni bajo el brazo –Lynn ¿Dónde lo viste? Debo buscarlo antes de que haga algo...

-Espera Lincoln, la cosa es que el me salvo- dijo Lynn.

-¿Espera, el que quiso matar a Linky, ese loco te salvo?- pregunto Lola.

-Si verán yo regresaba a casa y unos bravucones me iban a lastimar y de pronto Kevin llego y me salvo y eso no es todo- decía Lynn en que todos prestaban atención –Cuando Kevin toco una vara de metal el como que se volvió de metal, cubriéndose de ese material-.

Ya en la hora de dormir, Lincoln estaba despierto, después de escuchar eso, su mayor enemigo libre, no podía evitar pensar en eso, mientras Lynn, por otra parte, ella estaba casi-dormida y seguía confundida de que Kevin la salvara, pudo ignorarla e irse pero no, la salvo aun sabiendo que era hermana de Lincoln.

-No puedes dormir ¿cierto?- dijo Lucy despierta mirando a su hermana mayor.

-Es que no entiendo, porque me salvo, digo Lincoln es mi hermano, enemigo de ese chico- dijo Lynn confundida.

-No sé cómo responder, pero talvez necesites agradecerle- dijo Lucy volviendo a dormir y Lynn hiso lo mismo.

Al día siguiente Lincoln con su traje llego volando rápidamente a la vieja guarida de Kevin, el cual no volvió a entrar desde la primera vez, Lincoln vio que todo seguía en su lugar, como que nadie nunca entro o supo del lugar, Lincoln vio en una especie de repisa algo que le llamo atención había una foto de él y Kevin la primera vez que se conocieron y lo que más le sorprendió fue una insignia de Plomero, Lincoln lo tomo y vio detenidamente y vio que era legitima.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo una voz que Lincoln al voltear vio que era Kevin y vio lo que Lincoln tenía en sus manos –Deja eso, es mío- dijo Kevin tratando de tomar la insignia pero Lincoln esquiva con un salto hasta llegar al otro lado y Kevin miro detenidamente lo que estaba en el cinturón de Lincoln -¿Qué? ¿Tu también eres un Plomero?-.

-¿Cómo que también? ¿De dónde sacaste esto? ¿Creo que lo robaste de algún otro Plomero?- dijo Lincoln apuntando su laser contra Kevin.

-Claro que no, eso es mío por derecho, le pertenecía a mi padre- dijo Kevin lo cual le puso triste.

-¿Tu padre? ¿Era un Plomero?- dijo Lincoln confundido.

-Claro que lo era, era un Osmociano puro, de donde crees que herede mis poderes- dijo Kevin.

-Pero me dijiste que no sabías de donde los sacaste- dijo Lincoln.

-Si no lo sabía hasta que estuve en prisión, mi amigo Quarrel me conto de mi raza, me ayudo como tú me intentaste ayudar, tenías razón, yo estaba loco, Quarrel me ayudo a controlarme y me enseñó a hacer esto- dijo Kevin tomando una tabla y envolviendo todo su cuerpo en ese material dejando sorprendido a Lincoln.

-Eso es nuevo- dijo Lincoln.

-Genial no, Quarrel me saco de la prisión, al principio iba a pagar mi condena, pero un guardia corrupto que odiaba a Quarrel causo una revuelta y mato a muchos prisioneros, incluyendo a Quarrel que solamente le quedaba un mes para estar libre, los Plomeros detuvieron al guardia y al verme me reconocieron, me dieron la insignia que le pertenecía a mi padre, me contaron de él, y podría decirse que estoy en libertad condicional, solo quiero pagar por todo lo que hice, incluyéndote-.

-¿Y tu madre?- pregunto Lincoln.

-No puedo verla a los ojos, no después de tanto tiempo fuera, ¿Qué tal si me odia? ¿Y si se olvidó de mí?-

-Una madre jamás olvida a un hijo, eso decía la mía- dijo una voz llegando y esa era Lynn.

-¿Lynn? ¿Qué hacer aquí? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Te seguí, gracias al radar de Lisa- dijo Lynn y luego vio a Kevin –Hola, gracias por salvarme anoche.-

-No hay de que, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer- dijo Kevin volteando la mirada y algo sonrojado.

-Oye, no quieres venir a cenar a nuestra casa esta noche- eso dejo sorprendido a Lincoln y a Kevin.

-No gracias, te agradezco la invitación pero aún tengo cosas que arreglar- dijo Kevin en lo que Lincoln se quita su traje y levanta su mano a Kevin –¿Qué haces?-.

-Gracias por salvar a mi hermana-dijo Lincoln en lo que Kevin dudo por un minuto.

-Con la otra mano, no quiero absorber energía de tu reloj por accidente- dijo Kevin en lo que Lincoln levanta su otra mano y Kevin le da su mano como señal de agradecimiento.

-Sé que tuvimos un mal comienzo, pero antes de que enloquecieras, pensé que podíamos ser buenos amigos, si un día quieres pasar el rato, ya sabes donde vivo- dijo Lincoln yéndose junto con Lynn de la guarida de Kevin, en eso Kevin sonrió pensando en esa palabra "amigo" entonces vio la insignia de Plomero de su padre.

-Mírame papá, te prometo que seré un gran Plomero, no volveré a ser ese monstruo otra vez- dijo Kevin con una firme promesa.

-Mamá, Papá, chicas ya volvi…- decía Lincoln en lo que ella y Lynn fueron atrapados en una red al llegar a casa.

-Te tenemos manía…- decía Lori que dejo de hablar cuando vio a Lincoln y Lynn en una red.

-Por eso necesitamos cámaras de seguridad- dijo Lisa en lo que Lana baja la red.

-Bien ¿que fue eso?- dijo Lincoln confundido.

-Pues oímos de Lynn iba a invitar a ese maniático a cenar- dijo Luna.

-Un momento solo le dije a Mamá de lo que iba a hacer, como ustedes…- decía Lynn cuando pensó que talvez –Oigan me estaban espiando- dijo Lynn enojada.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues sí, cuando nos contaste de Kevin, pensamos que talvez querías hacer algo, así que literalmente hicimos lo que las hermanas hacen mejor…- dijo Lori.

-Meterse en su vida y espiar la conversación entre Lynn y Mamá- dijo Lincoln.

-Como que sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?, ¿tú también nos espías?- dijo Leni.

-Intuición, además ustedes hacen eso conmigo, de hecho estoy seguro que aunque no les hubiera dicho del Omnitrix me hubieran descubierto en menos de lo que canta un gallo- dijo Lincoln en lo que una gallina bajo del segundo piso y salió de la casa –dije Gallo y salió una Gallina-.

-Gallinete regresa, porque cruzaste el camino- dijo Lana.

-Para llegar al otro lado jajaja, ese chiste nunca pasa de moda- dijo Luan cerrando la puerta para luego todos escuchar algo del otro lado, y al abrir vieron a Kevin atrapado en una red.

-Mi otra red funciono- dijo Lana.

-¡Kevin!- dijo Lynn.

-Descuida amigo, yo te bajo- decía Lincoln.

-Pero antes vamos a darte de palos, por todas las veces en que intentaste matar a nuestro hermano- dijo Luna que junto al resto sacaron unos palos para golpear a Kevin.

-Alto, Kevin ya no es el mismo, el cambio, lo vi en sus ojos, y en la forma en la que me conto de cómo escapo de la cárcel, y su padre que fue Plomero- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Su padre fue un qué?- dijeron todas incluyendo menos Lynn que ya lo sabía al llegar al escondite de Kevin.

-Es cierto mi padre fue un Plomero y yo quiero ser uno como el, y me dieron la oportunidad de hacerme un honorario y redimir mis acciones- dijo Kevin mostrando su insignia.

-Es verdad, use mi insignia para comunicarme con Tetrax, y lo que dijo es verdad, de hecho fue Tetrax quien le dio la insignia- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Aun podemos darle de palos?- pregunto Lola.

-No- dijeron Lincoln y Lynn.

-Bien lo soltaremos, pero te tendremos bien vigilado "chico malo"- dijo Lori.

-No perdonamos a alguien que intenta matar a nuestro hermano- dijo Luna en lo que Lily le saco la lengua.

-3 veces- dijo Lisa en lo que llega el Sr. Loud.

-¿Pero qué es esto? Niñas cuantas veces les he dicho que no atrapen invitados en redes- dijo Lynn Sr. –Y usted joven-.

-Buenas tardes señor, mi nombre es Kevin Ethan Levin- dijo Kevin.

-Jajajaja Ethan, su segundo nombre es Ethan- dijo Luan burlándose del segundo nombre de Kevin.

-Luana Cristin Loud, no te burles de los segundos nombres de otras personas y eso va para todos- dijo el Sr. Loud con firmeza.

-Hola joven usted debe ser el joven del que mi hija Lynn que invitaría a cenar- dijo la Sra. Loud.

-Si al principio me negué, pero al ver lo amables que fueron ella y Lincoln conmigo acepte, pero ahora no estoy seguro si fue buena idea- dijo Kevin viendo como las chicas aun lo veían con furia.

-Tranquilo solo porque te veas como un "Bad boy" no hay que juzgar a alguien por su apariencia- dijo la Sra. Loud bajando a Kevin de la red.

-Gracias Sr. Loud- dijo Kevin agradeciéndole al Sr. Loud que lo ayudo a levantarlo.

-De nada joven y ¿te quedas a cenar?- pregunto Lynn Senior, pero Kevin no estaba seguro con ver la cara de furia de las chicas pero al final acepto al ver como Lincoln y Lynn lo animaban a aceptar.

-Si acepto- dijo Kevin.

-Perfecto, chicos sean amables con él, es invitado de Lynn así que compórtense, eso va para ustedes chicas por meterlo en una red- dijo el sr. Loud yéndose con su esposa a la cocina.

-Tienes suerte de que nuestros padres no sepan de estas cosas, porque si no te hubieran rechazado sin más y no esperes que te perdonemos por todas las cosas que hiciste. Que nos secuestrara para un raro Frankenstein no es nada comparado que le ibas a hacer a nuestro hermano, puede que Lynn y Lincoln te haya perdonado, pero nosotros no somos tan fáciles- dijo Lori en lo que ella y el resto iban a sus habitaciones lo cual dejo algo triste a Kevin.

-Tranquilo, ya verás que les caerán bien, dijo Lincoln te perdono- dijo Lynn tratando de animar a Kevin.

-Gracias Lynn, pero con Lincoln es distinto, él y lo conocí antes y me quiso ayudar aunque no lo escuchaba por estar loco, que me metieran al proyector fue la mejor decisión que tomaron- dijo Kevin.

-Oye para eso son los amigos- dijo Lincoln lo que provoco una sonrisa en Kevin –Dime te gustan los comic y los videojuegos- dijo Lincoln.

-Bromeas, que chico no le gustan esas cosas- dijo Kevin en lo que los dos subieron a la habitación de Lincoln.

-Una amistad que se rompió, se restauró- dijo Lynn feliz de ver esa amistad y luego ambos bajaron y empezaron a jugar, en eso alguien toco la puerta y Lynn fue a abrir y vio que era Clyde.

-Hola Lynn ¿esta Lincoln?- pregunto Clyde.

-A hola Clyde y si pero…- decía Lynn en lo que Clyde entro y vio a Lincoln y a Kevin jugando un videojuego.

-Oigan- dijo Clyde que llamo la atención de Lincoln y Kevin.

-Oye te recuerdo, eres el nerd de aquella vez- dijo Kevin.

-Que hace este criminal con mi mejor amigo, y en la casa de mi futura novia- dijo Clyde enojado de celos.

-Jamás pasara Clyde- dijo Lori desde la planta alta.

-Lo-Lo-Lori, abortar, circuitos sobre-cargados- dijo Clyde desmallándose y sangrando por la nariz.

-Perdón que vieras eso, a Clyde le gusta mucho mi hermana Lori- dijo Lincoln.

-Que no tiene novio, digo a pesar de lo gruñona ella parece muy bonita, que no me la imagino no teniendo novio, no te confundas no es mi tipo- dijo Kevin.

-Oye primero no soy gruñona, segundo gracias y tercero tampoco saldría con un chico malo, Bobby es cien veces mejor que tu- dijo Lori en lo que su teléfono suena –Hola, hola Bobby justo estaba hablando de ti y como fue tu día- dijo Lori subiendo a su habitación.

-Bobby es el novio de Lori, es genial, es como el hermano mayor que siempre quise- dijo Lincoln, -te lo presentare un día-.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo Lori desde la otra habitación en eso el teléfono de Lincoln suena y Lincoln responde.

-Hola, hola Ronnie, que cuentas, ¿qué? ¿Estas segura? Voy para allá- dijo Lincoln colgando su teléfono –Perdón Kevin el deber me llama- dijo Lincoln parándose de la silla –Mamá iré a ver a Ronnie Anne, puede que llegue un poco tarde- dijo Lincoln saliendo de la casa pero detenido por Kevin.

-Espera, sé que debe ser algún problema, voy contigo- dijo Kevin.

-No puedes ir así, necesitas un disfraz, sería peligroso que descubran tu identidad- dijo Lincoln, lo cual deja pensativo a Kevin.

-Creo que te puedo ayudar- dijo Lynn corriendo rápido a su habitación y regresando en 5 segundos –Usa esto- dijo Lynn dándole a Kevin una chaqueta con capucha y un antifaz tipo ninja.

En eso Kevin se pone la chaqueta y el antifaz y también trae unos guantes sin brazos.

-Le pediré a Azmuth que te haga un traje, porque dudo que Lisa acepte acerté uno- dijo Lincoln en lo que él y Kevin salen de la casa, entonces Lincoln se pone su traje y Kevin coloca su insignia en su cinturón, Lincoln toma su 3-21 y lo extiende –Sube amigo, yo volare con mis botas-.

-No es necesario- dijo Kevin tomando su propia 3-21 el cual se sube.

-¿Tetrax?- dijo Lincoln.

-Tetrax- dijo Kevin empezando a volar con su tabla mientras Lincoln se sube a la suya -¿Una carrera?-.

-Esto responde tu pregunta- dijo Lincoln acelerando el paso siendo seguido por Lincoln, mientras Lynn los observaba por la ventana, en eso el resto de las chicas bajan y ven que no estaban ni Lincoln ni Kevin y hay estaba Clyde desmayado.

-Bien no preguntare por lo de Clyde, pero donde están…- decía Lori.

-Lincoln recibió una llamada de Ronnie Anne y suponiendo que como Lincoln fue volando, es algo grave y Kevin fue con el- dijo Lynn.

-Mamá daremos un paseo- dijo Lori.

-Está bien cariño, pero no regresen tarde y si regresan traigan a Lincoln- dijo Rita desde la cocina.

En eso todas se suben al auto listas para partir.

-Me imagino que vamos por temor a que Kevin lastime a Lincoln ¿verdad?- dijo Lynn.

-Oye, eres adivina- dio Leni en lo que todas la ignoraron y Lori arranco el auto.

Mientras a las afuera de unos almacenes, un grupo de Caballeros Eternos estaban recogiendo y cargando en unos camiones una serie de armas, mientras Ronnie Anne, bajo su identidad de Lucky Girl los vigilaba entonces vio que volando llegaban Lincoln y otro sujeto. Lincoln y Kevin al ver eso decidieron aterrizar sigilosamente y esconderse, entonces Lincoln recibió una señal de su insignia y vio que un poco más lejos estaba Ronnie Anne, ambos decidieron ir a donde estaba y se esconden antes de que cualquiera de los caballeros los descubran.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Linc…- en eso Ronnie Anne ve al encapuchado al lado de Lincoln –Y ¿quién es ese?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Ronnie, él es Kevin nunca les presentamos formalmente- dijo Lincoln en lo que Kevin se quita la capucha y el antifaz de su cara.-

-¡Kevin Lev….!- grito Ronnie Anne pero justo a tiempo Lincoln y Kevin le taparon la boca antes de que algunos caballeros los oyeran –Kevin Levin, ¿debería estar en el Vacío?-.

-Está bajo libertad condicional, además es un Plomero honorario, además su padre fue Plomero- dijo Lincoln.

-Espera ¿tu padre fue Plomero?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Así es, no lo pude conocer mucho, el murió cuando apenas tenía 3 años- dijo Kevin triste al recordar eso.

-Ah lo siento- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Descuida, solo quiero redimirme y ser un gran Plomero, es una promesa que hice, en fin cual es el caos- dijo Kevin en lo que Ronnie Anne apunta a los caballeros en lo que un par de ellos abren una caja y ven que adentro hay algunas armas y al probarlo vieron que en solo unos segundos desintegro totalmente un almacén que estaba cerca.

-¡Esas armas son tecnología nivel 5, la tierra solo tiene nivel 2!- dijo Kevin –Que aprendí algunas cosas en la cárcel y con Tetrax- dijo Kevin en lo que las cajas donde estaban escondidos fue desintegrada para luego ser apuntados por los caballeros –Eso fue mi culpa-.

-Tranquilo, aquí llegamos a la parte donde pateamos traseros- dijo Lincoln que enciende el Omnitrix y se transforma en - **¡Jetray!-.**

 **-** Órale, no fui el único que aprendió cosas nuevas- dijo Kevin poniendo su mano sobre un poste de metal y absorbiéndolo para cubrirse de metal.

-Espera a ver a los otros- dijo Ronnie viendo como Kevin estaba cubierto de metal –Genial, ¿puedes absorber lo que sea?-.

-Mientras sea un material sólido, puedo hacerlo, aunque una vez absorbí el caucho de una llanta y fue grandioso- dijo Kevin transformando su mano en una bola con picos y junto a Jetray y Ronnie Anne empezaron a golpear a los caballeros y esquivando y protegiéndose de los disparos de las pistolas y sin que nadie supiera, las chicas estaban escondidas en una esquina observando todo.

-Bien cuando el intente algo, lo noqueamos, y si Lana puedes usar a la gran Berta- dijo Lori.

-Hurra- dijo Lana.

-Chicas esto es tonto, primero Kevin cambio y segundo ahí hay disparos que puede desintegrarnos- dijo Lynn mientras todas seguían mirando la lucha.

Jetray volaba y dispara sus laser a los caballeros y al mismo tiempo destruía las cajas con las pistolas, Ronnie Anne se protegía con su escudo mágico y además lanzaba esferas mágicas noqueando algunos cuantos caballeros.

-Oye que tal dura es tu armadura amigo- dijo Kevin golpeando a un caballero, los cabaleros intentaban dispararle pero Kevin esquiva dando un salto y luego con su puño causa un sismo que hiso a los caballeros se cayeran y soltaran sus pistolas –Las armas-.

-Entendido- Ronnie Anne levita las pistolas, y en eso Jetray dispara su laser destruyendo las pistolas.

-Bien hecho, y buena puntería- dijo Kevin.

- **Aprendí de Tetrax, valla que hace sufrir a los que entrena** \- dijo Jetray.

-Tú también- dijo Kevin.

-Lo sé- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Un infierno/ **Un Infierno** \- dijeron los tres en lo que los caballeros seguían disparando.

-Hay más armas en esa bodega, destrúyelas- dijo Kevin

-Nosotros nos encargamos- dijo Ronnie Anne esquivando los disparos.

- **Pero primero** \- dijo Jetray disparando las armas de los caballeros destruyéndolas **–Ahora no me tengo que preocupar** \- dijo Jetray en lo que un caballero lo iba atacar por la espalda pero Kevin lo detiene y luego golpeándolo – **Gracias** -.

-Ni lo menciones- dijo Kevin chocando puños, entonces Jetray fue volando a los almacenes en donde habían más caballeros esperándolos con sus espadas

- **Debí saber que no sería fácil** -.

Mientras Kevin se defendía de las estocadas de los caballeros y al mismo tiempo golpeándolos, Ronnie Anne se concentraba en un hechizo.

- _Bondigus Metalinorka_ \- de pronto algunas cabelleras se empiezan a atacar uno a otros sin que ninguno pueda impedirlo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Kevin.

-Un hechizo para controlar el metal, que mal que los caballeros usen metal en sus armaduras- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Qué bueno que no me alcanzo tu hechizo, o si- pregunto Kevin

-Sí, pero me concentre para que no te afectara- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Gracias al cielo- dijo Kevin golpeando a otro caballero –Dejamos a estos pelearse y ayudamos a Lincoln- en eso ambos se van de ahí a ayudar a Lincoln mientras los caballeros se derrotaban unos a otros –Por cierto Lincoln y tu son novio en serio – dijo Kevin recibiendo un golpe de Ronnie Anne.

-A decir verdad, si- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Entonces ¿porque el golpe?- dijo Kevin.

-Un hábito cuando lo nuestro era secreto y por la vez en creí que lo mataste- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Me lo merecía- dijo Kevin.

Mientras las otras vigilaban cuidadosamente a Kevin.

-Ahora si van a creer que Kevin ha cambiado, ha ayudado, incluso salvo a Lincoln- dijo Lynn.

-Y, un tigre no cambia sus rayas, y un criminal no cambia tan fácilmente- dijo Lori en lo que todas voltean y ven una nave aterrizar y de ahí sale Vulkanus.

- **Al fin llegamos, espero no haber llegado tarde** \- en eso Vulkanus ve allí a las chicas que lo saludan incómodamente – **Ustedes, estaban con ese niño y los súper y arruinaron nuestra oportunidad de tomar la galaxia** -.

Mientras con Jetray, el esquivaba los disparos de los caballeros y disparaba destruyendo las armas y noqueando algunos, pero otros esquivaban y tomaban pistolas nuevas, un disparo iba a alcanzar pero por suerte fue salvado por un escudo.

- **Gracias** \- dijo Jetray.

-No poder contenerlo por mucho, esas armas son poderosas- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Solo hay tres maneras de destruirlas, un láser por tu caso, una frecuencia sónica bien alta o esperar que se les termine la carga, y esas duran días, hasta años- dijo Kevin.

- **Dijiste frecuencia, de eso tengo algo que ayuda** \- dijo Jetray golpeando el símbolo del Omnitri y cambiando a - **¡Eco Eco!** -.

-¿Y ese que hace?- pregunto Kevin.

- **Puedo multiplicarme y amplificar cualquier onda de sonido** \- dijo Eco Eco en lo que Kevin saca algo de su bolsillo, parecía un pedazo de oro, entonces Kevin lo absorbió y se cubrió de ese material.

-Sabía que esta cosa me seria de utilidad un día, pero no sabía cuándo- dijo Kevin.

- **¿Qué es eso?** \- pregunto Eco Eco.

-Es Baxidium, un metal que al golpearse produce un fuerte ruido, y tu amplificas el ruido o no- dijo Kevin con una sonrisa lo cual Eco Eco igual sonríe.

-A mi señal, 1, 2, 3- dijo Kevin en lo que Ronnie Anne levanta su escudo y luego con una esfera de magia golpea a Kevin para que la frecuencia sónica de Eco Eco más potente y no solo destruyendo todas las armas, sino también noqueando a los caballeros que se desmayaron por el incesante ruido, en eso Kevin suelta a Eco Eco y el vuelve a la normalidad regresando a ser Lincoln en eso los 3 chocan los puños.

-Ganamos- dijeron Lincoln y Ronnie Anne.

-Es algo que hacemos, o acaso no eres parte de este equipo- dijo Lincoln.

-Perdón aún no me acostumbro a esto de ser parte de un equipo. Dijo Kevin.

-Eso yo no lo vi en nuestra lucha- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que ve una nave cerca y allí sale uno de los minero de Vulkanus –Escóndanse- dijo Ronnie Anne escondiéndose junto a Lincoln y Kevin en lo que quedaba del almacén y ahí vieron a Vulkanus y con él a sus mineros con las chicas sujetándolas de las manos para evitar que escapen.

-Chicas- dijo Lincoln –Debo salvarlas- dijo Lincoln queriendo ir para allá pero el detenido por Kevin.

-Espera, no puedes ir para allá sin un plan, escucha tengo un plan que puede funcionar pero tienen que confiar en mí, están de acuerdo- dijo Kevin en que Lincoln y Ronnie Anne están de acuerdo.

En eso Vulkanus ve todo destruido y a los caballeros caidos y derrotados.

- **Maldición llegue tarde, no debí confiar en esos caballeros odia-alienígenas, o esos traidores cancelaron nuestro trato o… L-10, ese niño debe tener la culpa** \- en eso Vulkanus se acerca a Lori – **Donde puedo encontrar a L-10 díganme** \- dijo Vulkanus.

-Primero tomate una menta, literalmente tú aliento apesta y segundo ¿Qué te hace pensar que te diremos?- dijo Lori.

- **Porque tengo formas muy efectivas de hacer hablar, como deshacerme de algo que te importe** \- dijo Vulkanus sosteniendo a una dormida Lily con su mano.

-¡Lily!- gritaron todas.

- **No es tierna, que tienen los bebés de las especies que los hace tan lindos, pero si no me dicen la vendo a un traficante de especies, y les agrada los humanos, especialmente las hembras no importa que sean pequeñas** \- dijo Vulkanus en eso escucha un ruido de los destruidos almacenes y allí sale Kevin con una maniatada Ronnie Anne, lo cual deja boquiabierto a todas.

-Hola tú debes ser Vulkanus, escucha he estado pensando podríamos hacer negocios juntos, escucha aquí tengo una Plomero, si la tenemos de rehén, los Plomeros no podrían hacer nada contra nosotros, piénsalo.

-¿Kevin, qué haces? ¿Creí que habías cambiado que eras nuestro amigo?- dijo Lynn casi llorando.

-¿Su amigo?, tu hermano me metió en el Vacío por mucho tiempo, en verdad pensaste que podría perdonar a alguien como Loud- dijo Kevin lo cual hace que Lynn llore.

-Sabía que no podíamos confiar en ti- Dijo Lori muy enojada.

-Eres tan despreciable- dijo Luna.

-No mereces escuchar ninguno de mis chites- dijo Luan.

-Pues saben que no me importa, que me deshaga de ustedes será la mejor venganza contra el- dijo Kevin.

- **Que bien, está bien tenemos un trato** \- dijo Vulkanus.

-Solo una cosa, baja al bebé, no soporto ese olor cuando hace sus cosas- dijo Kevin.

- **Es cierto, los bebes son famosos por su mal olor-** dijo Vulkanus entregando a Lily a los brazos de Kevin – **Entonces que dices socio** \- dijo Vulkanus preparado para estrechar su mano.

-Yo dijo, ¡Ahora!- dijo Kevin en lo que Vulkanus siente que su armadura se empieza a congelar y de allí sale Frio.

- **Hola Vulkanus, ¿me recuerda? Talvez no** \- dijo Frio pasando a través de los mineros de Vulkanus y congelándolo uno por uno y liberando a sus hermanas, en eso Ronnie Anne con su magia deshace las ataduras de sus manos y con ellas usa su magia para desatar las manos de las chicas y tomando a Lily, entonces Frio aterriza y regresa a ser Lincoln –¿Ahora si me recuerdas?-.

- **Tú, y tú, me engañaste** \- dijo Vulkanus muy furioso con Kevin.

-Ya deberías saber que soy un experto mentiroso, pero funciona mejor con idiotas como tú- dijo Kevin absolviendo el acero de su insignia y golpea fuertemente la armadura congelante de Vulkanus destruyéndola y con eso revela la verdadera forma, que parecía ser de un bebé –Valla así que ese es tu verdadero aspecto.

-Que decepción y yo lo creí un imponente gigante- dijo Lincoln en lo que una nave de los Plomeros se acercaba y de allí sale un Plomero de rango de magistrado al verlo Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Kevin hicieron saludo militar.

Tenía el uniforme de los plomeros y además de un casco que cubría su cabeza excepto sus ojos y su barbilla y se notaba que su piel era verde.

-Soy el Magistrado Ghil de los Plomeros, cadete Loud y cadete Santiago, felicidades- dijo Ghil en lo que ambos agradecen con una reverencia -¿y tú eres?- en eso Kevin levanta su capucha y se quita el antifaz –Ah cadete Levin, considérate oficialmente libre, te llamaremos junto a Loud y Santiago para finalizar su entrenamiento básico- en eso Kevin ve que sobraba una arma y al levantarla la arroja al Magistrado –Nivel 5 en tecnología, y Vulkanus iba a comprarla a los famosos Caballeros Eternos-.

-¿Los conoce señor?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Claro que sí, ellos odian a los alienígenas y a cualquiera relacionado con ello, y los Plomeros no permitiéremos un odio hacia otras especies, es todo lo opuesto a lo que buscamos, y estas cosas, son peligrosas en cualquier mano, incluso las nuestras- dijo el Magistrado Ghil mandando a volar el arma y usando su arma de Plomero para destruirla –Y con esa son todas- dijo el Magistrado yendo hacia donde estaba Vulkanus tratando de escapar, pero Ghil lo atrapa y le pone unas esposas, mientras los demás Plomeros se llevaban a los mineros de Vulkanus, en eso Ghil se sube a su nave dando un saludo a Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Kevin –Llamen a los policías de su planeta para que se encarguen de ellos- dijo Ghil apuntando a todos los caballeros para luego dar una vista a las chicas Loud –Y ustedes, prepárense porque pronto mandaremos a alguien que las vigile-.

-Pero porque, no hemos dicho nada de los Plomeros, ni del reloj ni de…- decía Lori en lo que el Magistrado levantaba la mano en señal de que se callara.

-No es por eso, así que solo esperen- dijo Ghil en lo que la compuerta de su nave se cierra para luego despegar.

-Oye Kevin yo…- decía Lynn pero fue callada por Kevin.

-No, yo lo siento, era el único plan que se me ocurrió, lo siento- dijo Kevin.

-Pues que plan, bien hecho- dijo Luna.

-Si chico malo, bien hecho- dijo Lana.

-Un plan arriesgado y oscuro, suspiro- dijo Lucy.

-Ven les dije que Kevin cambio, así que ustedes le deben una disculpa también- dijo Lynn.

-Bien, lo siento, pero igual no confió, pero ya me agradas un poco- dijo Lori yendo al auto.

-Igualmente- dijeron el resto siguiendo a Lori.

-4 de 10 no está mal- dijo Lincoln en lo que ve a Lily abrazando el pie de Kevin.

-Ga-chia- dijo Lily.

-Aww- dijeron todos.

-Que sea 5 de 10- dijo Lincoln en lo que Luan se acercó.

-Oye por cierto eso fue "brillante como el metal" jajaja entiendes- dijo Luan –bien hecho Levin- dijo Luan yendo al auto seguido de Luna, Lana, Lucy y Lynn.

-6 de 10- dijo Lincoln.

-Oye Ronnie, aprovecha que te llevamos y ustedes suban, y si tu también Levin- dijo Lori sonando la bocina del auto.

-Bueno vienes para cenar- dijo Lincoln.

-Bromeas, me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo Kevin yendo ambos al auto –Escucha después de cenar, iré a ver a mi madre, le diré que estoy cerca de ser como mi padre- dijo Kevin sonriendo en lo que Lincoln le devuelve la sonrisa en lo que ambos vuelven a chocar puños.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	26. Rath desatado

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En la casa Loud, más específicamente debajo de ella, había una especie de laboratorio, había algo de equipo avanzado y en medio de allí, estaban Lincoln y Lisa, esta última con una especie de lupa, conectaba y desconectaba algunos materiales del Omnitrix, mientras Lincoln leía una especie de instructivo.

-Ahora conecta el circuito J-14 en la entraba 8-64- dijo Lincoln en lo que Lisa con ayuda de unas pinzas conectaba el circuito a la entrada –Ahora pone el calibrador de energía con cuidado y espera exactamente 10 segundos- dijo Lincoln en lo que Lisa colocaba una especie de chip en una superficie circular y lo colocaba encima de los cables, y entonces esperaron exactamente los 10 segundos hasta que el circuito brillo y luego encerrado por una cúpula en forma de radar.

-Ahora solo falta el núcleo central de selección y escaneo de ADN- dijo Lisa en que agarro con cuidado la pieza donde se seleccionaba los alienígenas y una vez puesto la hebilla giro y se detuvo con la señal de estar listo –Listo, tengo de agradecerle a Azmuth, por confiar en mi para instalar una pieza fundamental al estar el muy ocupado-.

-Supongo que ya te perdono por… ya sabes… el accidente- dijo Lincoln.

-No me lo recuerdes- dijo Lisa tomando con unas pinzas un pequeño chip –Ahora debo colocar esto con cuidado o sino, quien sabe que pueda pasar- dijo Lisa en lo que Lincoln oprimió el botón del Omnitrix para levantar el núcleo y de una esquina se abre una especie de compuerta donde Lisa lenta y cuidadosamente trataba de meter el chip, pero entonces…

-¿Qué están haciendo?- dijeron Leni, Luan y Lana entrando de la nada y el susto hace que Lisa meta con fuerza la pieza lo que causa que el Omnitrix le empiece a crear un cortocircuito.

-¡Todos cúbranse, creo que esto va a estallar!- grito Lincoln en que todos los presentes se escondieron mientras Lincoln trataba de detenerlo oprimiendo botones hasta que finalmente se detuvo y luego encender de nuevo –Falsa alarma, todo estaba bien- dijo Lincoln en lo que el Omnitrix encendió y de pronto sin que Lincoln lo tocara nuestro héroe se transformó en un nuevo alíen.

Es de unos 9 pies de altura y se asemeja a un tigre bípedo naranja y blanco con una garra saliendo de cada muñeca y sin cola. También es muy musculoso y tiene ojos verdes. Lleva el símbolo del Omnitrix en su pecho.

- **¡RATH!** \- grito el nuevo alíen soltando un potente rugido.

-Genial, siempre quise un tigre de bengala- dijo Lana en lo que todas la miran con cara de "¿en serio?" -¿Que?-.

* * *

 **Rath desatado**

Habían pasado unas horas y había llegado Azmuth y reviso el Omnitrix desde el pecho de Rath y finalmente después de revisar se bajó y fue directo hasta las hermanas Loud.

-Bien tengo buenas y malas noticias- dijo Azmuth.

-Dinos las buenas primero- dijo Lori.

-Primero todo lo del Omnitrix está bien, excepto por la última pieza que al parecer se descompuso, pero Lincoln volverá a la normalidad dentro de poco- dijo Azmuth.

-¿Qué tanto?- pregunto Lola.

-Hay están las malas noticias, forzar la última pieza provoco un cortocircuito en la función de transformación y cambio de ADN, Lincoln estará atrapado en la forma de un Appoplexian las próximas 24 horas terrestres bueno 20 si cuenta las horas que tarde en llegar, y mala suerte porque esas serian peores noticias-.

-¿Porque? Se ve fuerte pero no nos haría daño- dijo Lynn.

-Porque los Appoplexian se caracterizan por su mal temperamento, son emotivos expresan todo con una rabia ciega, son adictos a la violencia, hablan en tercera persona y con metáforas, sin mencionar que son una de las especies más aterradoras y agresivas del universo- dijo Azmuth mientras Rath se distraía con una bola de lana.

-No sé, me recuerda al tigre del cereal- dijo Lana en lo que Rath la agarra del cuello de su camisa.

- **Déjame decirte algo Lana Loud, la cuarta más joven de esta familia después de mí, nadie compara a Rath con la caricatura de un estúpido cereal de desayuno, y si vuelves a comparar a Rath con eso, Rath te hará pretzel humano para el desayuno** -.

-Jajaja es gracioso porque lo "Expresa" con ira- dijo Luan con un café en la mano- dijo Luan.

- **Déjame decirte algo Luan Loud, la cuarta mayor después de mí, nadie se ríe de Rath aun cuando haga algo gracioso, a pesar de que no he dicho nada para que te burles y si te vuelves a burlar te quietare los frenos que te hacen ver como un payaso sin nariz** -.

-Bien Linky, cálmate antes de que me lleve a tu Bun-Bun para una fiesta de té- dijo Lola con el muñeco de Lincoln en sus manos, en eso Rath le quita a Bun-Bun y le suelta un rugido que hace que el cabello de Lola quede recto y con una cara de estupefacción.

- **Déjame decirte algo Lola Loud, la tercera más joven después de mí, nadie le dice a Rath que hacer, Rath se dice que puede o no puede hacer, y nadie toca a Bun-Bun, porque si lo tocas de nuevo vas a sentir la furia de Rath…** \- dijo Rath en lo que Lori le puso un videojuego portátil que al parecer lo calmo y empezó a jugar.

-Ahora es un aterrador alienígena con problemas de ira, pero sigue siendo Lincoln- dijo Lori.

-Bien creo que lo podrán controlar, los dejo y suerte, enserio, yo intentare regresar con una nueva pieza para el Omnitrix- dijo Azmuth siendo tele-transportado de regreso a su planeta.

-¿Crees que podemos controlarlo? El pequeñín dijo que es una especie aterradora y peligrosa- dijo Luna.

-Por favor hemos estado en cosas peores, que tan malo puede ser- dijo Lynn en lo que oyeron una canción de derrota de un videojuego.

- **¿Qué?, pero si oprimí el botón** \- dijo Rath mientras grita y destruye el videojuego.

-Oye yo te regale eso- dijo Luna.

- **Déjame decirte algo videojuego barato hecho en china o Japón, nadie hace perder a Rath y menos cuando va ganando y oprimí el botón de saltar y el pequeño ni salto, perdiendo una vida** \- dijo Rath soltando un rugido que hace temblar la cuadra, en eso las chicas oyen a alguien tocar la puerta, Lynn sube y abre la puerta y ve que es Clyde.

-Hola Lynn, ¿Esta Lincoln?- pregunto Clyde.

-Si Clyde, pero te aseguro que tal vez no quieras verlo, esta como sensible- dijo Lynn en lo que Clyde entra y se sorprende al ver a Rath.

-¿Eh? hola Lincoln, ¿hiciste ejercicio?- pregunto Clyde.

- **Déjame decirte algo Clyde McBride, a Rath no le gustan que le digan lo obvio, porque Rath ya sabe que es fuerte** \- dijo Rath en lo que Clyde iba a preguntar.

-Una falla en su reloj- dijo Luna.

-Que no hubiera pasado, si ciertas hermanas no hubieran entrado como metiches- dijo Lisa viendo a Leni, Luan y Lana, pero ellas solo silban incómodamente.

- **Déjame decirte algo mejor amigo cuatro-ojos, Rath pregunta si vas con él a este aparato entre 2 personas en la caja de animación donde también vemos programa sobre cualquier cosa, y te advierto que a Rath no le gusta perder** \- dijo Rath sosteniendo un control de videojuego.

-Ah, sabes Linc, de hecho creo que me siento un poco mal, creo que me voy a casa- dijo Clyde tratando de irse pero Rath lo detiene.

- **Déjame decirte algo nerd con afro, a Rath no le gusta que lo dejen plantado, y sabes lo que Rath hace con lo que los deja plantado** \- dijo Rath en lo que Clyde niega con la cabeza en lo que Rath abre la puerta de la casa – **Los lanza** \- dijo Rath en lo que literalmente arrojo a Clyde para volver a entrar y en eso las chicas salen para ver a donde fue volando Clyde.

-Alguien tiene que ir a ver si está bien- dijo Lori –Yo no-.

-Yo no- dijeron el resto excepto Lynn lo cual la deja a ella ir por Clyde.

-A siempre soy yo, otras veces el Lincoln, pero siempre yo- dijo Lynn mientras salía de la casa y corría hacia donde fue volando Clyde.

Mientras Ronnie Anne iba con dirección hacia la casa Loud cuando se agacho debido a que Clyde iba volando a quien sabe dónde.

-¿Clyde?- pregunto Ronnie Anne cuando vio que Lynn llegaba a donde estaba –Hola Lynn ¿desde cuándo Clyde sabe volar?-.

-Una palabra, Lincoln- dijo Lynn confundiendo a Ronnie Anne –El reloj de Lincoln se sufrió una pequeña falla y ahora es un enorme tigre alienígena- dijo Lynn en lo que luego Ronnie Anne se impresiono con la nueva transformación de Lincoln, entonces ella toma su insignia y revisa la base de datos de especies y encuentra la que buscaba.

-Aquí está, Appoplexian, son la especie dominante del planeta Appoplexia. Se caracterizan por su mal temperamento- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos, lo que queremos saber es como controlarlo- dijo Lola mientras Rath y un lastimado Clyde jugaban videojuegos.

-¡ **Sí! te gane, en tu cara Clyde McBride** \- dijo Rath haciendo "el baile de la victoria", en eso Ronnie revisaba su insignia y encuentra lo que busca.

-Lo encontré, según la extranet las debilidades de un Appoplexian son, 1 son hidrofóbicos, es decir le tienen miedo al agua- dijo Ronnie Anne.

- **Déjame decirte algo Ronnie Anne Santiago, Rath no le tiene…** \- decía Rath en lo que Lana le hecho agua de un rociador lo cual lo hiso temblar como un gatito.

-2 su ira es su debilidad, es decir pueden ser tan tontos que alguien con la suficiente inteligencia los podría vencer- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Lisa iba pero… -No te lo recomiendo porque según esto, un Appoplexian de 2 años puede vencer a un campeón de peso pesado- eso hiso que Lisa retrocediera –Y finalmente 3- dijo Ronnie Anne acercándose al cuello de Rath con la botella de agua de Lana –Lo siento Linc- Ronnie Anne pellizca una parte del hombro de Rath haciendo que se quede inconsciente.

-Guau, ¿que fue eso?- pregunto Lynn.

-Si le pellizcas el hombro, y le aprietas su parte nerviosa, hasta el Appoplexian más salvaje se quedan inconscientes, soy buena o no- dijo Ronnie Anne en que luego fue levantada por las chicas.

-Hip, hip hurra- dijeron las chicas repitiendo eso una y otra vez, mientras Clyde solo miraba como Rath dormía.

-Esa cosa sí que es útil- dijo Clyde señalando una insignia de Ronnie Anne.

-Así es, la insignia de Plomero es como una pequeña computadora portátil, te dice todo sobre los alienígenas del universo, incluyendo los del Omnitrix- dijo Ronnie Anne mostrando en su insignia, imagines con información de diferentes alienígenas, hasta llegar a los Appopleaxians, pero este se veía con ropa estilo guerrero antiguo.

-Oigan ¿porque este usa ropa?- pregunto Leni al ver la imagen –Y valla que usan un estilo pasado de moda-.

-Según esto, los Appopleaxians tienen un gran sentido de la vergüenza- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Entonces ahora Rath esta… indecentemente- dijo Clyde lo que causo que Rath despertara.

- **¡Que dijiste! ¡Rath está desnudo!** \- grito Rath.

-Pues algunos de tus aliens de tu reloj están desnudos, Bestia, Fuego, Ultra-T, Fuego Pantanoso- decía Leni.

-Fantasmático y Frio, aunque el usa una capucha con sus alas- dijo Lucy.

- **¡Rath está completamente desnudo! ¡Dejen de mirar a Rath con sus ojos de niñas!** \- grito Rath corriendo tan deprisa que destruyo el muro de la casa y salir corriendo a quien sabe dónde.

-Ahora tengo que arreglar este muro, que bueno que Mamá y Papá regresan muy tarde del trabajo- dijo Lana.

-A quién le importa el muro, nuestro hermano está corriendo solo- dijo Luna.

-Y corre como "un gatito asustado" jajaja entienden- dijo Luan.

-Este no es el momento para tus chistes Luan- debemos detener a Lincoln o a Rath, solo debemos aplicarle el famoso pellizco- dijo Lori apunta con su dedo a Ronnie en lo que ella levanta el pulgar.

-Y eso que debe ser el novio que pellizca a la novia- dijo Clyde en que todas miran enojadas a Clyde -¿Qué? Muy machista-.

-Llamare a Kevin para que nos ayude- dijo Lynn tomando su teléfono.

-¿Desde cuando tienes su número?- pregunto Lola con curiosidad.

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo Lynn en lo que esperaba la llamada.

Mientras en una casa, Kevin ayudaba a limpiar la casa cuando oyó que sonaba su teléfono y vio que era de Lynn, el cual contesto.

-Hola Lynn, ¿Qué?... ¿En serio?... voy para allá- dijo Kevin colgando el teléfono –Mamá el deber me llama, dile a Martín que llegare tarde- dijo Kevin saliendo de su casa y poniéndose un anillo en su dedo y de ahí sale algo negro que lo envolvió y luego se ve a Kevin con un traje de cuerpo entero de color negro con un cinturón donde coloco su insignia de Plomero, además de unas botas también de negro, tenía puesta una capucha de color gris oscuro que atrás tenía el número "11", además unas placas metálicas en sus hombros, codos y rodillas y unas especie de gafas oscuras tipo visor que estaban adheridas a su cara. –Vamos para allá- dijo Kevin tomando su 3-21 y despegando a donde lo llamaron.

Mientras tanto Rath seguía corriendo por toda la ciudad en cuatro patas como los tigres. Mientras muchos lo veían curiosos.

- **¡Dejen de mirarme!, ¡no ven que Rath está desnudo!, al menos tráiganme pantalones** \- dijo Rath sentándose en una banca mientras ve como algunos ciudadanos corrían como huyendo por sus vidas, luego Rath fue corriendo en dirección opuesta a donde corría la gente y hay ve varios animales mutantes como ratas, lagartos e insectos y todos eran controlados por el Dr. Animo.

-Sigan así mis mascotas, muéstrenles a estos tontos de lo que son capaces- dijo Animo feliz por lo que veía.

- **Déjame decirte algo Dr. Aloysius James Animo, nadie espanta gente en presencia de Rath, y Rath te pondrá como camote cuando mande a un zoológico a tus feos animales** \- dijo Rath preparando sus garras.

-Acaso se me habrá escapado uno, aunque no recuerdo haber experimentado con tigres, bueno no importa, destrúyanlo- dijo Animo mandando a sus animales en dirección a atacar a Rath.

Mientras tanto las chicas junto a Ronnie Anne iban en dirección a donde esta Rath.

-Es una suerte que tu insignia sirva para rastrear el reloj de Lincoln- dijo Lori mientras conduce.

-Así es, sigamos adelante, allá estará Rath y… ¡Cuidado!- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Lori pone reversa justo a tiempo evitando que el cuerpo de una rata mutante los golpeara.

-Qué asco, ¿qué es esa cosa?- pregunto Lola.

-Parece una rata, pero parece que sufrió alguna especie de… mutación- dijo Lana en lo que todas sabían quién fue.

-Dr. Animo- dijeron todas menos Ronnie Anne.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Larga historia te la contamos en el camino- dijo Luan en lo que todas entraban en Banzilla siguiendo su camino.

Mientras tanto Rath detenía las garras de un insecto mutante, pero entonces Rath lo levanta y con ella golpea a otros mutantes, entonces un lagarto mutante salta con dirección a morder a Rath, pero Rath se agacha esquivando la mordida y luego agarrando la cola del lagarto y luego empieza a girar y girar y lanzar el lagarto muy lejos, entonces mientras una rata iba a atacarlo por la espalda Kevin llega y con su brazo en forma de mazo golpea a la rata dejándolo cerca de un asustado Animo.

-Así que tú eres Animo, eres más loco de lo que me contaron- dijo Kevin absorbiendo el pavimento de la calle y haciendo crecer sus puños.

- **Déjame decirte algo Kevin Levin, has salvado a Rath, nadie salva a Rath, Rath se salva solito** \- dijo Rath haciendo a un lado a Kevin y yendo a atacar a Animo pero otro insecto mutante lo embiste chocando contra un local.

-Auch, era cierto, los Appoplexian son violento y habladores- dijo Kevin levantándose y viendo que llegaba Banzilla y de allí sale Ronnie Anne ya con su traje.

-Hola Kevin, te ves genial con tu traje- dijo Lynn viendo a Kevin.

-Gracias un trabajo de Azmuth- dijo Kevin algo sonrojado.

-Yo pude haber hecho algo mejor- dijo Leni

-Pero no hubieras querido- dijo Kevin en lo que Leni iba a responder pero luego viendo que un insecto mutante cayo justo al lado de Banzila.

-IUGH, que asco- dijeron las chicas junto a Ronnie Anne viendo el cuerpo del Insecto mutante que fue partido en dos.

-Asombroso- dijo Kevin.

- **Nadie ataca a Rath y sale ileso de sus mortales garras** \- dijo Rath en lo que fue sometido al suelo por dos ratas mutantes – **Déjenme decirles algo apestosos roedores mutantes, nadie acorrala a Rath y…** \- decía Rath en lo que fue enterrados por varias ratas mutantes.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Ronnie Anne mientras Kevin iba directo para allá.

-Resiste amigo- dijo Kevin golpeando a cada rata mutante con la esperanza de sacar a Rath pero un lagarto mutante uso su lengua para agarrar el pie de Kevin y golpearlo contra un edificio.

-¡Kevin!- grito Lynn en lo que la camioneta fue rodeada de varios insectos mutantes sin oportunidad de huir.

-Aléjense de las hermanas de mi…- decía Ronnie Anne en lo que fue atrapa por el pie del lagarto mutante que tenía atrapado a Kevin con su lengua.

-Jajaja ahora ven de lo que son capaces mis mutantes, y ustedes me llamaban loco- dijo el Dr. Animo riendo como loco en lo que los insectos mutantes estaban a punto de agarrar a las chicas en lo que no podían hacer otra cosa que gritar y de algún modo ese grito lo escucho Rath que como si de una explosión se tratara Rath se zafo fácilmente de todas las ratas mutantes mientras soltaba un potente rugido.

En eso Rath agarra la cola de una de las ratas mutantes y con ella golpea con fuerza a los insectos mutantes y luego Rath da un potente salto y aterrizando encima del lagarto mutante liberado a Ronnie Anne y a Kevin, y sin esperar Rath levanta al lagarto mutante y le aplica una potente llave de lucha que hace llorar al lagarto y entonces sin ninguna otra interrupción Rath se acerca a Animo y lo agarra de la camisa, para luego quitarle el casco y destrozándolo con el pie.

-Ah no, ese recién termine de pagarlo- dijo Anime triste por ver otro casco destruido.

- **Déjame decirte algo científico loco de piel verde, nadie amenaza a la familia de Rath y sale ileso después de esto** \- dijo Rath en ira al límite preparado para atacar a Animo con su garra pero…

-¡Lincoln quieto!- grito Ronnie Anne en lo que Rath se detuvo y luego Rath miro frente a frente a Ronnie Anne.

- **Déjame decirte algo Ronnie Anne Santiago, nadie le dice a Rath que…** \- decía Rath en lo que Ronnie Anne se acercó a su cara.

-Quieto dije- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Rath se detiene –Suelta al loco y siéntate- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Rath suelta a Animo y luego se sienta, Animo aprovechaba de escapar pero Kevin lo detiene y le da un golpe el cual lo deja noqueado.

- **Déjame decirte algo Kev…** \- decia Rath.

-Quieto- dijo Ronnie Anne.

- **Ya me callo** \- dijo Rath.

-Alguien me explica, ¿qué está pasando?- pregunto Lynn sorprendida de ver como Ronnie Anne controlaba a Rath.

-De acuerdo a esto, en la relación de los Appoplexian, es la hembra quien domina, el macho no duda en obedecer a la hembra.

-Jajaja Ronnie manda- dijo Lola.

-Ella lleva los pantalones en esa relación- dijo Lana.

-3 hurras por Ronnie- dijo Leni.

-Hip hip hurra, hip hip hurra, hip hip hurra- dijeron las chicas en lo que Ronnie acariciaba a Rath como si fuera un gato.

Más tarde de regreso en la casa Loud, Rath estaba en el sofá con los brazos cruzados junto a Ronnie Anne viendo la televisión su programa favorito "ARGHH!".

-Lincoln es nuestro turno- dijeron las gemelas.

- **Déjenme decirles algo Lana y Lola** …- decía Rath.

-Lincoln, se amable- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Rath a mala gana les dio el control a las gemelas para poder ver sus caricaturas.

-Gracias Lincoln- dijeron las gemelas en lo que algo era tele-transportado frente al televisor y era Azmuth.

-La carne de burro no es transparente- dijo Lana en lo que Azmuth va saltando y abre una compuerta del símbolo del Omnitrix del pecho de Rath y allí con unas pinzas saca el chip descompuesto y agrega el nuevo y una vez hecho eso Azmuth golpea el Omnitrix y eso hace que Rath regrese a ser Lincoln.

-Sí, volví a ser yo- dijo Lincoln recibiendo un abrazo de las gemelas.

-Si Lincoln volvió- dijeron las gemelas.

-Ronnie gracias por…- dijo Lincoln recibiendo un beso de su novia.

-No fue nada- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Gracias Azmuth- dijo Lincoln en lo que Amuth se despide mientras es tele-transportado de regreso a su planeta –Que bueno no quiero volver a ser Rath en un buen tiempo, esto merece un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y chucrut- dijo Lincoln que iba a la cocina –Bien aprendí que varios de mis alienígenas me cambian más de lo que creí y que los Appoplexian tienen problemas de ira- dijo Lincoln que busco en el refrigerador pero no había mantequilla de maní –Oigan ¿Quién se comió lo que quedaba de mantequilla de maní?- pregunto Lincoln en lo que todas no sabían y luego vieron a Clyde comiendo un sándwich de mantequilla de maní.

-Pues ellas me dijeron que podía tomar algo para comer- dijo Clyde.

-Clyde, Rath quiere hablar contigo- dijo Lincoln.

-Oh no- dijeron todas las presentes

- **Déjame decirte algo Clyde McBryde** -.

-Por favor no-.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	27. Generador Rex

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En una parte muy, pero muy alejada de Royal Wood, lo que parecía ser un hermoso pueblo, ahora solo era como una jungla llenos de misteriosas criaturas de origen desconocido, en medio de todo había una especie de laboratorio abandonado que ahora servía de escondite y allí había una especie de capsula y una vez que una especie de cronometro llego a 0:00 la capsula se abrió y allí salió un extraño sujeto.

Esta vestido con ropas oscuras y botas que parecen ser parte de él, Él tiene varias partes aparentemente mecánicas desde su brazo derecho a su pecho. La más notable es su gran mano de oro que parece bio-mecánica. Su rostro es largo y elaborado bajo los ojos, que son de color rojo oscuro, lleva su cabello negro largo, que tiene franjas grises pálido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? Bueno no importa ya nadie puede interferir en mis planes- dijo el extraño sujeto cuando escucha una voz.

- ** _Amo_** \- dijo una extraña voz y de un portal de color rojo oscuro sale 3 sujetos.

El primero era una criatura antropomorfa robótica parecida a un lobo. Su cara, torso y piernas, tienen un aspecto robótico, con una sombra oscura de color púrpura. Tiene un pelo blanco largo hasta la altura de la espalda media, tiene 5 garras en las manos y 2 en sus pies.

La segunda se parece una chica humana normal, con un pelo negro de longitud hasta los hombros, piel pálida, ojos verdes y una figura normal, pero con los brazos crecidos en grandes proporciones, sobre todo los antebrazos y las manos, así como el crecimiento de un par extra de tamaño normal de los brazos directamente debajo de ellos.

El tercero tiene el aspecto de un tiranosaurio rex verde. Piel escamosa piel verde, un brazo derecho corto, y un brazo enorme a la izquierda que tiene una multitud de formaciones cristalinas azul-verde. Él tiene una cabeza típica de reptil que se encuentra completamente vertical y siempre tiene la saliva alrededor de su boca y él tiene seis puntas de cristal que sobresalen de su hombro izquierdo o la región superior de su espalda. Sus cuatro patas son gruesas, con tres dedos cada uno y una cola muy gruesa.

-BioLobo, Brecha, Escalamandra, mis amigos más leales, díganme ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- pregunto el sujeto.

- ** _Si tengo que ser sincero, han pasado cerca de 7 años desde el accidente, pero nadie sabe acerca de eso, salvo unos pocos que lo han ocultado_** \- dijo BioLobo.

-7 años ¿eh? Bueno eso significa que ya no existe interferencia, ni siquiera… - decía el sujeto.

-De hecho amo, descubrimos ciertas cosas- eso llamo la atención del señor con brazo robótico –Primero el hijo del profesor sobrevivió, es el único superviviente, pero no recuerda nada- dijo Brecha.

-¿Y la otra?- dijo el extraño sujeto.

- ** _Existe otro chico que podría ser un problema en nuestros planes si llegara a intervenir_** \- dijo BioLobo mostrando con una maquina el holograma de un nuestro héroe, L-10 – ** _Se hace llamar L-10, y tiene un extraño artefacto que le permite cambiar a diferentes formar y con diferentes habilidades, parecen que son extraterrestres_** \- dijo BioLobo mientras el holograma de L-10 mostraba cambiando a Fuego expulsando llamas y luego cambiando a Cuatrobrazos mostrando su fuerza.

-En verdad puede ser un problema y… decía el sujeto viendo la insignia del reloj y luego de la hebilla del cinturón y al parecer lo reconoció –Plomeros… entonces si será un problema, les tengo una misión, primero encuentren al chico, y después destruyan a este supuesto héroe, no tráiganmelo, vivo, pero no les prohíbo usar la fuerza si es necesario- en eso el señor se acerca a una ventana –Muy pronto el mundo cambiara será un mejor lugar para nosotros los E.V.O.s y el mundo sabrá de mí, Van Kleiss.

* * *

 **Generador Rex**

En la escuela de Royal Wood, Lincoln Loud estaba en su casillero guardando algunos de sus libros.

-Después de meses de patear traseros alienígenas, un día de escuela parece relajante en comparación- dijo Lincoln bastante animado.

-Oye Loud- dijo Chandler con dos chicos más mayores junto a él.

-Bueno no siempre- dijo Lincoln en lo que Chandler mando a sus "gorilas" a golpear a Lincoln pero Lincoln fue sacado de ahí haciendo que los bravucones se golpearan con los casilleros, Lincoln luego voltea y ve que fue Kevin que iba vestido de una chaqueta de cuero, que lo saco de allí –Gracias Kev-.

-Así que tú eres el chico nuevo, bueno solo tengo una cosa que decir- dijo Chandler para luego salir corriendo.

-Cobarde, y ustedes, quieres repetir la paliza de ayer- dijo Kevin en lo que los bravucones huyeron de allí.

-Al menos nadie te tacha de bravucón, te dicen "defensor" porque solo golpeas a los bravucones cuando molestan a alguien- dijo Lincoln lo cual Kevin sonríe y ambos chocan sus puños.

-Por cierto toma- dijo Kevin dándole una caja a Lincoln, Lincoln lo abre y ve que hay una chaqueta de color verde con líneas de blancas y en la espalda estaban las iniciales "LL", entonces Lincoln se lo probó y le quedaba.

-Genial, gracias- dijo Lincoln.

-De nada era lo menos que podía hacer, tú fuiste el único que confió en mí desde el principio e intentaste ayudar, y dile a Lynn que gracias por la chaqueta- dijo Kevin yendo a su propia clase.

-En verdad cambio- dijo Lucy llegando de repente asustando a Lincoln.

-Lucy, en verdad tengo que ponerte una campana- dijo Lincoln en lo que Lucy veía la chaqueta de Lincoln.

-Te queda hermano- dijo Lucy yéndose.

-A veces da miedo- dijo Lincoln entrando a su salón y todos sus compañeros lo vieron con su chaqueta -¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-.

-No, que esa chaqueta te queda- dijo un compañero en lo que todos aplaudieron.

-Hola Lincoln, te ves guapo con eso- dijo Mindy en lo que Lincoln se sienta en su asiento junto a Ronnie Anne.

-Lincoln, esa chaqueta…- decía Ronnie Anne en lo que Lincoln pensaba hasta que –Te ves increíble- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que varias de las chicas veían a Lincoln –Atrás señoritas, él es mío-.

-Guau Lincoln esa chaqueta te queda- dijo Clyde.

-Gracias, fue de parte de Kevin- dijo Lincoln.

-De Levin, ese tonto- dijo Clyde enojado.

-Clyde, si eres mi amigo trata de llevarte mejor con él, te salvo del calzón chino de esos bravucones-.

-Lo intentare por ti, pero igual no me agrada- dijo Clyde yendo a su asiento.

Ya terminadas las clases, Lincoln ya se iba a su casa, pero entonces ve que la ciudad parecía estar siendo ataca, lo raro para Lincoln es que el Omnitrix no le dice nada, entonces Lincoln se esconde y se pone su traje y despega en dirección, habían pasado unos minutos y Lincoln se sorprende por lo que estaba viendo, era un enorme monstruo gigante con varias caras alrededor pero una en el lugar de la cabeza que parece que controlar a las otras.

-He visto cosas raras, pero esto se lleva el premio- Lincoln le intento lanzar ráfagas desde sus guantes pero no tuvieron mucho efecto frente al monstruo –Nada, bien tendrá que ser a la mala, veamos si puedes contra Muy Grande- dijo Lincoln encendiendo el Omnitrix para transformarse - **¡Humungosaurio!, enserio, bien será a tu modo** \- entonces Humungosaurio uso su habilidad de crecer hasta llegar a su altura máxima y empieza a golpear al monstruo que intento responder con un golpe pero Humungosaurio lo esquiva, y le aplica un golpe en la mandíbula derribándolo y luego levantarlo tratar de lanzarlo, pero el monstruo usa sus brazos y sujeta los de Humungosaurio para sujetarse de él y luego aterrizar y darle un golpe en la cara de Humungosaurio – **Este tipo es duro, necesito otra estrategia** \- pensaba Humungosaurio en lo que el monstruo le dio otro golpe para luego ponerse sobre él y darle una serie de golpes a Humungosaurio.

-Oye caras feas- dijo Kevin absorbiendo el concreto de un edificio y luego con ayuda de Ronnie Anne que lo arroja con su magia, para que Kevin le dé un fuerte golpe al monstruo derribándolo y liberando a Humungosaurio -¿Estas bien amigo?-

- **Creo que sí, pero esa cosa es dura** \- dijo Humungosaurio regresando a su tamaño natural – **No sé qué sea esa cosa, pero no es alienígena o sino mi Omnitrix me lo hubiera dicho** -.

-Lo mismo para nuestras insignias, pero hay algo raro, según parece esa cosa es humana- dijo Ronnie Anne.

- **¿Humana?** /¿Humana?- dijeron Humungosaurio y Kevin.

-Como puede ser humano, ni se ve como uno- dijo Kevin.

- **Talvez es un mutante, ¿puede ser obra de Animo?** \- sugirió Humungosaurio.

-Puede ser, pero él está en la cárcel, y esa cosa no se ve como un animal- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que el monstruo se levanta y sujeta la cola de Humungosaurio y luego arrojarlo contra un edificio, luego con su mano intento aplastar a Ronnie Anne y a Kevin pero…

Se escuchaba como si una motocicleta se acercaba, y todos veían que algo se aproximaba.

-Es mi turno- dijo la extraña sombra en lo que su transporte desaparecía para luego saltar y de pronto sus puños tomaban la forma de unos guantes mecánicos y con ellos golpea fuertemente a la criatura estrellándolo contra el suelo, después nuestros héroes ven detenidamente al sujeto que los salvo

Parece un chico entre la edad de 11-13 años, tiene un ligero peinado hacia atrás el pelo oscuro. Lleva una chaqueta de color rojo-naranja a juego con dibujos. Su camiseta es de color azul en la mitad superior y blanco en la parte inferior-medio, y viste pantalón negro con motivos geométricos azules que brillan azul blanquecino cuando usa sus poderes. También lleva guantes azules con puños de color naranja y zapatos de color azul-negro. Pero algo resaltante es que lleva unas gafas de color naranja sujetadas con liga.

-Eso fue chido, ¿o no?- dijo el chico para luego poner su mano sobre la criatura y de pronto de sus manos salieron unas líneas azules brillantes y de pronto sin que nadie podía creer lo que veía, el Monstruo empezaba a encogerse, sus caras sobrantes desaparecían, y tomaba una apariencia más humana, para luego revelar que el monstruo era un anciano que seguía inconsciente pero puedo ver detenidamente al chico.

-Gra…cias- dijo el anciano para luego quedar inconsciente, el chico desconocido lo llevo a una banca para que este seguro.

-Uno más- dijo el chico cuando vio a nuestros héroes, pero puso su vista en Humungosaurio –Oh valla me falto uno- dijo el chico en lo que un par de gigantescas tecno-turbinas que salían de su espalda y con una gran velocidad de vuelo, el chico embistió a Humungosaurio y llevándolo a alguna parte.

-¿Quién era ese?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-No sé pero viste lo que hiso, será alguna clase de ciborg, y ¿Cómo habrá hecho eso con ese monstruo?- se preguntaba Kevin.

Mientras tanto el chico y Humungosaurio llegaban al parque y se estrellaron con un lago en eso el chico transforma sus manos en tecno-puños mecánicos conectadas a sus brazos por un par de cables grises de cada lado y con ellos golpea con fuerza a Humungosaurio, pero nuestro héroe no se rinde y con sus brazos sujeta los puños del chico.

-Valla fuerza que tienes dino-amigo, levantas pesas- dijo el chico.

- **¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y porque me atacaste?** \- dijo Humungosaurio.

-Órale un E.V.O que puede hablar, normalmente las criaturas como tú gruñen o rugen como fieras, habrás conservado tu conciencia al mutar- dijo el chico.

- **¿E.V.O.? ¿Qué es un E.V.O?** \- pregunto Humungosaurio.

-Pues básicamente lo que tú eres, un monstruo infectado con "Nanites"- dijo el chico convirtiendo sus piernas en enormes tecno-botas mecánicas y con ellas golpea a Humungosaurio estrellando su cabeza contra el agua –Y por nombre, puedes llamarme Rex, y ahora voy a quitarte esos nanites y que vuelvas a tener una vida placentera- dijo Rex haciendo el mismo procedimiento como con el viejo pero Rex sintió algo raro -¿Qué?- dijo Rex soltando a Humungosaurio –Cero, vacío, no tienes nanites, no eres un E.V.O- dijo Rex en lo que Humungosaurio regresa a la normalidad regresando a ser Lincoln.

-No soy un E.V.O. o como los llames, pero es hora de que tu respondas unas preguntas- dijo Lincoln.

-Disculpa, ¿pero quién eres tú?- pregunto Rex.

-Raro, alguien que no me conoce, pues soy el superhéroe de la ciudad L-10, a tu servicio ciudadano- dijo Lincoln lo que hace que Rex se ría.

-Tú, un niño como superhéroe, no me hagas reír, y responde como te transformaste en ese enorme dinosaurio.

-Con esto- dijo Lincoln apuntando el Omnitrix en su muñeca –Se llama el Omnitrix, contiene el ADN de un millón de alienígenas-.

-Claro, alienígenas, y un duende mágico me dio estos lentes- dijo Rex burlándose.

-Te estas burlando de mi- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues claro, porque estás loco, no existe nada como los alienígenas, son solo un mito- dijo Rex.

-No les las noticias, cierto- dijo Lincoln.

-Ni siquiera tengo TV, sabes que es vivir sin TV, videojuegos, o comic- dijo Rex.

-Viejo, me estas contando mi peor pesadilla- dijo Lincoln –Pero en serio los alienígenas existen, están entre nosotros, escondidos en quién sabe dónde, y tú, tendrás que venir conmigo-.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Rex.

-A la base de los Plomeros para interrogarte- dijo Lincoln.

-Oye yo no rompí ninguna fuga, pero creo que rompí unos inodoros- dijo Rex.

-No esos plomeros, los Plomeros, una organización de paz intergaláctica, que cuida a cualquier especie, humana o alienígena- dijo Lincoln enseñando su insignia.

-Y si me rehusó- dijo Rex.

-Esperaba que no me dijeras eso- dijo Lincoln usando el Omnitrix y transformarse - **¡Diamante!** \- Diamante dio un salto y formo un sable con su brazo, pero Rex lo contrarresto transformando su mano derecha en una gigante tecno-espada.

-Que pasa cristal, no esperabas eso- dijo Rex, en lo que los 2 hacen un combate de espadas cada uno tratando de atacar y defenderse pero ninguno iba a ceder.

- **Ríndete, deberías saber que no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente** \- dijo Diamante.

-Que coincidencia, yo tampoco- dijo Rex sacando sus tecno-turbinas y agarrando a Diamante y volando con dirección a la ciudad, pero luego Rex suelta a Diamante que iba cayendo hasta estrellarse contra el puente.

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud, las chicas veían un programa donde una señorita debía elegir entre 5 solteros, pero de pronto…

- _Interrumpimos este programa para dar un aviso de último momento, en el puente donde conecta a Royal Wood con nuestros pueblos vecinos, nuestro héroe L-10 estaba enfrentando a un extraño chico que parece sacar máquinas de la nada, será un héroe que quiere quitarle el título a L-10 o una nueva amenaza que hay que combatir_ \- eso dejo sin habla a las chicas.

-Esto se ve mal para nuestro hermano- dijo Luna.

-Hay que ir a salvarlo- dijo Lana en lo que todas se iban pero…

- _Ahora volvemos con "Amor que navega"_ \- eso hiso que las chicas volvieran a sentarse y ver el programa.

-Ojala Linky vuelva pronto, este es uno de los pocos programa que vemos todos juntos- dijo Leni en la que todas al callaron para volver a ver su programa.

Mientras Diamante y Rex seguían luchando, Diamante solo se defendía de los golpes de Rex debido a la gente que seguía en el puente, Diamante salto para evitar una estocada de Rex.

- **Ya vasta chico máquina, hay mucha gente aquí, alguien podría resultar herido** \- dijo Diamante.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero el que saldrá herido eres tú- dijo Rex usando de nuevo sus tecno-puños y dándole a Diamante un golpe tan fuerte que lo mando a volar hasta caer encima de un edificio, entonces Rex llega volando con sus tecno-turbinas y luego cambiando de nuevo a sus puños –Alguna otra sorpresa, chico reloj-.

- **Más de lo que crees** \- dijo Diamante que golpea el Omnitrix en su cinturón y cambiando a - **¡Lodestar!** -.

-Y que hace este además de verse como un blanco fácil- dijo Rex dirigiéndose a atacar a Lodestar, pero este levanta su mano usando sus poderes magnéticos sobre Rex y arrojarlo hasta caer en medio de la calle.

- **Metal, conoce el magnetismo** \- dijo Lodestar llegando al lugar y preparándose para volver a atacar.

-Con que magnetos eh, pero no hay metal en el concreto- dijo Rex formando de su mano izquierda un enorme tecno-cañón que apunta directo a Lodestar, en eso de atrás del cañón sale una especie de cabina que destruye parte del suelo y luego sale como proyectil del cañón que golpean a Lodestar, después Rex utiliza de nuevo sus tecno-guantes para golpear a Lodestar mandándolo a volar muy alto, sin esperar Rex utilizo de nuevo sus tecno-turbinas y volar hasta donde llego Lodestar y darle una patada con sus tecno-botas que hace que Lodestar se estrelle contra un edificio, más específicamente contra una propaganda.

- **Dang it, es bastante duro** \- dijo Lodestar hasta que llego Rex.

-Ahora vez que yo soy mejor- dijo Rex cuando ambos notaron que la propaganda del edificio se soltaba y empezó a caer hasta los ciudadanos.

- **Civiles, debo salvarlos** /Civiles, debo salvarlos- dijeron ambos que se miraron uno al otro sin creer lo que el otro dijo, sin esperar más Rex transformo sus pies en un tecno-vehículo parecido a un aerodeslizador que usa para llegar rápido a donde caía la propaganda para luego usar sus tecno-brazos y golpear hasta destrozar la propaganda.

Lodestar oprime el Omnitrix de su pecho y cambia a otro alíen, varios pedazos gigantes de la propaganda estaba por caer en unos reporteros hasta que algo los agarro rápido evitando el accidente y luego se revelo que era Rath pero algo distinto.

Ahora tiene un traje similar a la de un luchador enmascarado mexicano. Su traje de luchador tiene una combinación de colores verde y negro. También lleva zapatos, guantes y una máscara de luchador. El Omnitrix está ahora en su cinturón de luchador.

- **¡Rath!, Pantalones, Ropa, ¡Vivan los pantalones luchadores!, Rath estaba muy cansado de estar desnudo, ¡gracias pequeño genio conocido como Azmuth!** \- grito Rath en lo que fue golpeado por las tecno-botas de Rex.

-Que paso "gatito" te comió la lengua el ratón- dijo Rex en lo que sus tecno-botas fueron agarrados por Rath y luego arrojado con fuerza contra un edificio.

- **Déjame decirte algo "Robot-Boy", nadie llama a Rath gatito, yo soy Rath, soy muy macho** \- dijo Rath preparado para atacar, pero Rex lo detiene con sus tecno-brazos.

-Sabes tú yo tenemos bastante en común, tenemos poderes, ayudamos a la gente, estamos solos- dijo Rex.

- **Déjame decirte algo Rex, puede que parezca que estoy solo, pero Rath no está solo** \- dijo Rath lo cual alguien toca los brazos de Rex y empieza a ser cubierto de metal, y era Kevin que llego a la escena.

-Respóndeme, que tan duro es tu metal- dijo Kevin dándole un fuerte golpe a Rex que lo hace chocar contra un edificio, en ese momento el tiempo de la transformación se terminó y Rath regreso a ser Lincoln.

-Eso dolió, ¿quién eres tú?, ¿y cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Rex.

-Soy ahh… soy… el nombre no importa ahora soy un Osmociano, puedo absorber lo que sea y cubrirme de ese material- dijo Kevin.

-Que ¿tú también eres alienígena?, yo no creo en alienígena- dijo Rex.

-Pero dime, crees en la magia- dijo Ronnie Anne disparando una esfera de energía directo a Rex.

-Sabes yo siempre creí en la mag…- Rex fue golpeado por la bola de magia y en eso Lincoln se empieza a acercar a Rex que se estaba levantando, y Rex al verlo preparo sus tecno-brazos –¿Que vas a hacer ahora?-.

-Esto- dijo Lincoln colocando su mano sobre el tecno-puño y soltando una descarga que lastima a Rex –Electricidad más metal, nunca es buena idea- dijo Lincoln soltando su mano del tecno-brazo dejando a Rex muy cansado.

Entonces sin que nadie se diera cuenta, BioLobo se salió de su escondite e iba a atacar a Lincoln, pero Kevin quita a Lincoln de allí y recibe un zarpazo de BioLobo.

-¡Kevin!- grito Lincoln en lo que Ronnie Anne lanzo varias esferas de magia a BioLobo esquivaba retrocediendo.

- ** _Retirada_** \- dijo BioLobo en lo que se abrió un portal – ** _Nos veremos pronto, Rex_** \- dijo BioLobo saliendo de la escena por el portal.

-Pero ese era un…- decía Rex que volteo a ver como estaba los demás.

-Kevin, resiste amigo- decía Lincoln tratando de hacer reaccionar a Kevin en eso Ronnie Anne saca su insignia.

-Aquí Santiago, Kevin fue herido, repito Kevin fue herido- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que en cuestión de segundos una nave de los Plomeros llego y de allí salen dos plomeros con una camilla y allí ponen con cuidado a Kevin.

-Mira lo que provocaste, todo esto es tu culpa- dijo Lincoln muy enojado y Rex solo podía ver sin creer lo que veía.

Más tarde en la base de los Plomeros cerca de la tierra, en una enfermería Kevin estaba recostado en una cama, mientras Lincoln y Ronnie Anne miraban por una ventanilla, en eso salió un Galvan que era el doctor.

-Dígame doctor, ¿estará bien?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Tranquilo, estará bien, menos mal que llamaron a tiempo, o quizás hubiéramos tener que operar o peor- dijo el Galvan mientras Ronnie Anne ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Lincoln.

-¿Dónde está el?- dijo Lincoln muy seriamente.

Mientras tanto en una habitación secreta, Rex estaba en una especie de tubo transparente, Rex trataba de usar sus poderes, pero la capsula aparentemente no lo dejaba.

- **No te molestes, es tecnología nivel 20, anula cualquier poder, y al parecer también afecta a los E.V.O.s** \- dijo Tetrax.

-¿Conoces a los E.V.O.s?- pregunto Rex.

- **Hemos capturado a varios de ellos con tal de encontrar una cura, pero tú, lo que nos dijo Santiago, tu puedes curar a los E.V.O.s** \- dijo Tetrax.

-Pues sí, yo solo extraigo hasta el último nanite del E.V.O. y lo regreso a la normalidad sin ninguna señal de que regrese a ser un monstruo- dijo Rex.

-Y como haces eso- dijo Lincoln llegando a la habitación.

-¿Y tú eres?- pregunto Rex en lo que Lincoln uso el Omnitrix para ponerse su traje y luego quitárselo para sorpresa de Rex –Tu eres el tipo del reloj-.

-Si el tipo que te pudo patear el trasero, si no hubiera tantos civiles alrededor- dijo Lincoln.

-Si claro, eso no lo vi las veces en que casi te gano- dijo Rex lo cual enoja a Lincoln.

-Cállate, por tu culpa Kevin está herido- dijo Lincoln bastante furioso.

-¿Cómo que mi culpa?- dijo Rex.

-Tu amigo casi me ataca y Kevin recibió el golpe- dijo Lincoln.

-Oye en primer lugar yo no conozco a ese E.V.O.?- dijo Rex

-Pero el sí parece que te conoce- dijo Lincoln en lo que él y Rex se miraban con mucha ira.

-Bien ustedes 2, deben tranquilizarse, Lincoln yo también me siento mal por lo de Kevin, pero eso no es excusa para culparlo a él, y tú, dime ¿de donde viene?, ¿qué edad tienes? ¿De dónde obtuviste esos poderes?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Yo, la verdad no recuerdo mucho, solo recuerdo pocas cosas, mi primer nombre, Rex, tengo amnesia desde los 5 años, siempre he tenido estos poderes, lo de las maquinas pues… al principio solo era comunicación y cualquier relacionada con máquinas, pero desde los 8 años empecé a desarrollar mejor mis poderes y de ahí salieron mis maquinas- dijo Rex.

-¿Y cómo pudiste curar a ese monstruo?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Esos monstruos tienen nombre, son Entes variables orgánicos o E.V.O.s para abreviar y lo sé porque yo soy uno- dijo Rex.

-Eres un E.V.O., porque no te vez como ese monstruo- dijo Lincoln.

-Porque yo soy de una clase diferente, soy de los pocos E.V.O.s que conservan su humanidad y pueden usar perfectamente el uso de sus poderes, además tengo la extraña habilidad de curar a los E.V.O.s, oye tú, sujeto diamante, dijiste que tienes a algunos encerrados verdad- dijo Rex.

- **Así es, solo hasta encontrar una cura** \- dijo Tetrax.

-Pues aquí la tienes- dijo Rex, que luego de un rato fueron a una cámara especial donde encierran a los E.V.O.s –Los mantienen casi libres como un zoológico-.

- **Que esperabas, condenarlos en una jaula, no somos dictadores** \- dijo Tetrax desactivando las esposas de Rex una vez que entro al cuarto.

En eso Rex empezó a pelear contra algunos E.V.O.s que empezaron a atacarlo, Rex noqueaba a algunos para luego curarlos, Rex también tenía cuidado en cuidar a los que ya había curado noqueando rápidamente a cualquier E.V.O. que atacara.

Había pasado media hora y finalmente Rex salió de la cámara con todas las personas ya curadas y un Rex bastante exhausto.

- **Increíble, algunas de estas personas llevaban más de 5 años convertidas en esos monstruos** \- dijo Tetrax en lo que algunos Plomeros humanos se llevaban a los humanos en camillas – **Los pondremos a prueba para ver que no haya daño cerebral y ver que puedan volver a la sociedad**.

Después de un rato los tres iban a ver como estaba Kevin.

-Tienen que admitir que soy muy bueno- dijo Rex presumiendo.

-Sí, bueno para hablar mucho- dijo Lincoln.

-Apuesto que puedo derrotarte en una pelea de verdad- dijo Rex.

-Sin tus armas no creo- dijo Lincoln.

-A si, pues tu menos sin tus alienígenas- dijo Rex en lo que él y Lincoln se vuelven a mirar con ira.

-Ya basta ustedes dos, vamos a ver a Kevin- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y porque el, viene con nosotros- dijo Lincoln.

-Oye, yo también tengo sentimientos- dijo Rex en lo que mientras llegaban…

-¡Lincoln!- dijeron las chicas que fueron corriendo a ver a su hermano -Estas bien/Te lastimaste/¿Dónde te duele?- esas eran las preguntas que hacían las chicas a Lincoln, en eso Rex ve que Lynn estaba viendo la ventanilla donde estaba Kevin aun durmiendo, Rex no pudo evitar acercarse y…

-Hola, soy Rex- dijo Rex presentándose en lo que Lynn solo lo saluda con la mano volviendo a mirar a Kevin –Acaso, ¿eres la novia de él?- dijo Rex que hace que Lynn se ría.

-Jajaja, su novia, no digas tonterías, él y yo somos amigos- dijo Lynn con total honestidad.

-Ah pues yo pensaba que alguien linda viera a un chico de esa manera pues… creía…- decía Rex muy tímidamente.

-Espera, crees que soy linda- dijo Lynn sorprendida de lo que dijo Rex –Segura que no me confundes con mis hermanas Leni o Luna, hasta Lola es más linda y solo tiene 6.

-Pues si son todas son lindas pero…- decía Rex hasta que…

-Oye, aléjate de mi hermana chico-maquina- dijo Lincoln empujando a Rex lejos de Lynn.

-Lincoln- dijo Lynn –solo estábamos hablando.

-No tranquila, ya me iba- dijo Rex yéndose de allí.

-Sí, lárgate que no quiero volver a verte- dijo Lincoln lo cual dejo sorprendida a sus hermanas.

-Nunca vi a Linc, así de enfadado, ni siquiera con nosotras- dijo Luna.

-Lincoln, ¿qué rayos te ocurre? Literalmente nunca actuaste así antes- dijo Lori.

-Que me ocurre, si ese chico no hubiera aparecido, Kevin no estaría así de lastimado-.

-Lincoln, quieres dejar de culpar a ese chico por lo de Kevin- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que empezó una discusión en el lugar en lo que Lynn aprovecho de ir tras Rex.

Mientras Rex buscaba la salida del lugar, pero sin ninguna suerte.

-Donde estará la salida…- decía Rex en lo que vio por una ventana el espacio y luego la tierra –Guau, la tierra desde aquí, se ve mejor que en fotografías, si es que son falsas- decía Rex.

-Es hermosa no lo crees- dijo Lynn que llego de repente.

-Ah hola ah…- decía Rex.

-Lynn, Lynn Loud- dijo Lynn presentándose.

-Lindo nombre, soy Rex, por si te lo preguntabas- dijo Rex presentándose.

-¿No tienes apellido?- pregunto Lynn.

-La verdad no tengo idea, de las cosas de no recuerdo es mi apellido, mi familia, mi hogar, ni siquiera sé dónde vivía- decía Rex.

-Escucha perdona a mi hermano Lincoln, es un buen chico, te llevarías bien con él, solo esta alterado por lo que le ocurrió a Kevin, es mi hermano menor, el único chico en nuestra familia- decía Lynn, en lo que los demás buscaban a Lynn y allí lo encontraron hablando con Rex, Lincoln iba para a allá pero…

-Tu hermano es un chico con suerte- decía Rex que hiso que Lincoln se detuviera y que hiciera que las demás escucharan –Tiene suerte de tener no solo a ti, sino a otra 9 hermanas que siempre están a su lado, la verdad es que no tengo, o si lo tuve, esas son mis preguntas, como eran mis padres, tenía amigos, yo desde que desarrolle mis poderes he viajado ambulantemente curando a cada E.V.O. que veo, es una suerte que todavía sepa leer y escribir.

-¿Entonces tampoco vas a la escuela?- pregunto Lynn.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo si iba a alguna y en donde quedaba, podría decirse que solo conozco la soledad, siempre he estado solo, he conocido a mucha gente en mis viajes, pero nunca me quedo en un lugar mucho tiempo, por si algún E.V.O. aparece, es que siento que yo teniendo el poder de curarlos, que es mi deber ayudarlos, y que tengan una vida, el cual yo nunca tuve, por eso al ver que Lincoln peleando con sus amigos y viendo como sus hermanas iban a ver como estaban, me hiso sentir un poco de envidia, porque como dije, yo no tengo esas cosas- dijo Rex, lo cual Lynn no podía evitar llorar.

Mientras las chicas también lloraban por eso, hasta Lucy y Lisa que no mostraban sentimientos más que en algunas ocasiones lloraban, incluso Ronnie Anne lloraba por eso.

Lincoln no decía nada, solo se podía ver como su cabello tapaba sus ojos y en eso fue directo hasta Rex.

-Y ¿vas a decirme que me valla de nuevo?- dijo Rex en lo que Lincoln le daba una señal de que lo siguiera.

-Las veré en casa, regresare luego- dijo Lincoln en lo que fue seguido por Rex lo cual dejo algo confundida a las demás.

En eso ambos llegaban a los tele-transportadores de la base y ambos se metieron adentro y Lincoln uso su insignia para ir a algún destino en específico.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿adónde me llevaras? A algún desierto para que no vuelva- pregunto Rex.

-Ya verás- dijo Lincoln en lo que en solo unos segundo llegan desde la base de los Plomeros hasta _Gus' Games and Grub_ –Bienvenido a Gus' Games and Grub, dime te gustan los videojuegos y la comida.

-No sé por qué me preguntas eso, pero mi respuesta es que, un rotundo si- dijo Rex en lo que ambos entran y Rex se queda viendo los juegos.

-Toma, ten algunas fichas mientras voy por comida- dijo Lincoln dándole algunas fichas a Rex y el ve un juego donde tienes que conducir una moto, mientras Lincoln pedía dos hamburguesas para servir con gaseosa.

Habían pasado 5 minutos y Lincoln había regresado con la comida y queda impresionado de cómo Rex alcanzo la mayor puntuación.

-Amigo, eres asombroso- dijo Lincoln lo cual hiso a Rex parar.

-Espera, dijiste amigo, pero creí que…- decía Rex.

-Escucha, lamento haberte dicho esas cosas, estaba enojado, y la ira nublaba mi juicio, y después de escuchar tu historia- eso hiso que Rex abriera los ojos –Si todos la oímos, el punto es que, no sé lo que es estar solo, porque tengo a mi familia y varios buenos amigos, en cambio tú, no tienes, sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero quiero empezar de nuevo, así que hola, soy Lincoln Loud- dijo Lincoln levantando su mano en lo que Rex después de pensarlo un poco, estrecha la mano dando el inicio de una amistad.

-Rex, solo Rex- dijo Rex saludando –Y ¿de quién es la otra hamburguesa?-.

-Buena broma, vamos a sentarnos- dijo Lincoln en lo que él y Rex se sientan en una mesa sin saber que alguien los vigilaba.

En el bosque donde estaba la guarida de Van Kleiss, el veía desde un portal hecho por Brecha como Lincoln y Rex empezaban su amistad.

-Así que estas vivo Rex, y veo que hiciste un amigo- dijo Van Kleiss observando a Lincoln y luego dando una observación en el Omnitrix –Ese niño puede ser una molestia, a menos que los tenga a ambos de mi lado, muy pronto Rex, pronto nos veremos otra vez.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	28. Entrenamiento básico

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que nuestro héroe, Lincoln Loud, alias L-10 conoció a otro "superhéroe" llamado Rex, un joven amnésico que no tiene ningún recuerdo de su vida antes de los 5 años, excepto su primer nombre, y que es un E.V.O. con la habilidad de curar a otros E.V.O.s y demás de crear maquinas desde su propio cuerpo.

Al principio Lincoln y Rex empezaron con el pie izquierdo, pero una vez que Rex conto su historia, él y Lincoln se volvieron casi-inseparables, como Rex no tenía un lugar para dormir, Lincoln lo invito a quedarse con él y su familia, Rex se llevó tan bien con la familia hasta el punto de ya ser considerado uno más de la familia y Rex olvido lo que era sentir soledad, le costó acostumbrarse al caos que significa los Loud, pero con ayuda de Lincoln ya siente ese caos parte de él.

La relación con las chicas empezó lenta, pero poco a poco Rex se ganó el cariño y confianza de las chicas hasta el punto en que las menores lo llaman "hermano", incluso va a la misma escuela que Lincoln, incluso demostró lo inteligente y habilidoso que es, ocultando obviamente sus poderes.

Esa noche Rex y Lincoln iban corriendo hacia una dirección, Lincoln iba en su 3-21 mientras Rex iba en su tecno-transporte.

-Lo siento hermano, pero yo llegare primero al lugar- dijo Rex muy confiado.

-Te crees más rápido que la tabla que me dio Tetrax, te equivocas- dijo Lincoln en lo que él y Rex iban en dirección a unos almacenes.

En donde Ronnie Anne y Kevin peleaban contra un alienígena bípedo parecido a un elefante, piel grisácea, un traje color morado y negro, pies con pezuñas circulares.

-Ríndete ya Trumbipulor, créeme cuando te digo que no quieres ir al Vacío- dijo Kevin con su cuerpo envuelto en metal y golpeando a Trumbipulor en la cara.

- **Déjenme en paz, solo quiero ir por el poder más grande de la galaxia de este planeta** \- dijo Trumbipulor apuntando a un almacén de maní.

-Sigo sin entender porque hay que impedir que este elefante súper-desarrollado valla por maní- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Porque el maní en el planeta de Trumbipulor es un manjar raro, y le "poder supremo"- dijo Kevin siendo embestido por Trumbipulor.

- **Tu turno, pequeñita** \- dijo Trumbipulor siendo arremetido por un golpe de los tecno-guantes de Rex y los puños de Cuatrobrazos – **Pero mira quien está aquí, el famoso L-10-**.

-Espera hermano, yo me desharé de el- dijo Rex que se pudo notar mejor su atuendo, Tenía un traje parecido al de Lincoln pero de color rojo, debajo de eso tenía un traje de cuerpo completo de color negro que llegaba hasta su boca que usaba como mascarilla, botas negras con unas líneas azules, y aún tenía sus googles puestos.

-Está bien hermano, todo tuyo- dijo Lincoln que recién regreso a la normalidad.

Trumbipulor corría rápidamente para embestir a Rex, pero este lo detenía en sus tecno-guantes y luego con su brazo izquierdo le da un fuerte golpe a Trumbipulor que lo hace estrellarse contra unas cajas, Trumbipulor intento levantarse pero Rex ya tenía preparado su tecno-cañón y con un proyectil hecho del concreto dispara directo hacia Trumbipulor que lo hace caer al agua, Trumbipulor salió del agua pero en seguida fue golpeado por una patada de las tecno-botas de Rex quedando definitivamente noqueado y flotando en el agua.

-Y se supone que los elefantes les gusta el agua- dijo Rex.

-Pasa demasiado tiempo con Luan- dijo Lincoln en lo que una nave de plomeros llega a la escena.

-El comité de agradecimiento, aquí está el villano, de nada- dijo Rex presumiendo su acto en lo que algunos Plomeros esposan a Trumbipulor y luego subirlo a la nave.

-Loud, Santiago y Levin, sus insignias por favor- dijo el Plomero en lo que los mencionados entregaron sus insignias –Gracias, a primera hora de mañana una nave llegara a recogerlos, es hora de que cumplan el curso de entrenamiento básico de Plomeros en la academia 2814 para el curso de certificación de campo- dijo el Plomero lo cual deja sorprendido al trio.

-En pocas palabras "vamos a la escuela de Plomeros"- dijo Lincoln.

-Genial, primero no me dan mi placa, y ahora ustedes recibirán el "entrenamiento básico"- dijo Rex algo molesto.

-¿Tu eres Rex?- pregunto el Plomero.

-Sí, si lo soy- dijo Rex.

-También te queremos ver aquí, a la misma hora, tú también recibirás el entrenamiento, una vez que lo completes serás bienvenido a lo Plomeros- dijo el Plomeros lo cual deja perplejo a Rex.

-Pueden creerlo, iré a la escuela- dijo Rex a la audiencia.

* * *

 **Entrenamiento básico**

Una nave de carga que iba con nuestros héroes abordo iba directo a la academia para su curso básico.

-¿Qué nos va enseñar la Academia de Plomeros? ¿Y yo creí que el duro entrenamiento de Tetrax bastaba?, que equivocado estaba- dijo Lincoln a la audiencia.

-Si esto hace que me devuelvan mi insignia, lo acepto- dijo Kevin muy seriamente.

-Esto es increíble- decía Ronnie Anne –Miren las clases que tomaremos, armas y tácticas, leyes interestelares, cultura planetaria.

-Empezaste bien, y ya me aburrí- dijo Rex.

-Mantenimiento tecnológico- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Ahora si me interesa- dijeron Kevin y Rex que luego se miraron confusos.

-Estos 2 son como gotas de agua cuando se trata de cosas referente a la tecnología- dijo Lincoln a la audiencia.

-No me molestaría aprender sobre esas máquinas que se doblan y están en las nuevas rutas- dijo Kevin.

-Aprender, entonces si será como la escuela, pero en el espacio- dijo Lincoln relajándose junto a Rex.

-No será como la escuela Linc, según esto nuestro entrenador será el oficial más malo y difícil en servicio, es el más condecorado y no espera más que la excelencia en sus alumnos, el Magistrado Hulka- dijo Ronnie Anne revisando la base de datos en un manual.

-Pues supongo que seremos los cadetes más jóvenes que ha tenido, ¿o no?- dijo Lincoln en lo que la nave llego a la Academia de Plomeros.

En eso nuestro cuarteto estaba en un pasillo buscando su habitación, mientras Rex solo veía curioso todo.

-Tranquilo Rex, esto es como los mismos cuarteles que has visto- dijo Lincoln.

-Tu tranquilo, yo nervioso- dijo Rex chocando contra un cadete que usaba el uniforme de Plomeros, con la excepción que es de color rojo.

-Fíjate por donde vas, larva dipteroide- dijo el cadete "insultando" a Rex.

-¿Larva dipteroide?, ese sujeto sin cuello acaba de llamar a mi brother un…- decía Lincoln.

-Sí, un gusano- dijo Kevin.

-Acaso estos niñitos me desafían- dijo el cadete.

-Perdón por eso, somos nuevos y…- decía Rex siendo empujado por el cadete.

-No me importa quienes sean, soy el cadete superior Brannigan del escuadrón alfa, ustedes son larvas dipteroides que vienen a ser Plomeros, así que cierra la boca- dijo Brannigan.

-Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, que tal si les compro a ti y a tus amigos lo equivalente a una malteada aquí y…- decía Lincoln.

-A habido una ruptura en el Vacío, y el magistrado Hulka quiere ver a todos en sus cuartos, no querrán hacer enojar a Hulka y ser expulsados, en el mismo día verdad, o si larvas dipteroides- dijo Brannigan con un toque de reto.

-Por qué no vemos quien es el gusano cuando te rompa- dijo Rex son sus tecno-guantes y preparado para atacar pero siendo detenido por Kevin.

-Vámonos ya Rex, si sigues así harás que nos corran el primer día- dijo Kevin empujando a Rex para ir directo a sus cuartos junto a Lincoln y Ronnie Anne.

-Espera me estas deteniendo, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Kevin?- dijo Rex que junto a Lincoln veían muy seriamente a Brannigan y al resto del escuadrón alfa.

-A cualquier hora, y cualquier lugar- dijo Brannigan.

Un rato después, el grupo había llegado a su cuarto, donde se hospedarían el resto del curso.

-Uy mírenme, estoy en el gran escuadrón alfa, debí usar la tecno-espada no mis tecno-guantes- dijo Rex muy molesto.

-Tranquilízate, hubiéramos estado en problemas si no fuera por Kevin- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Si gracias por el apoyo Kev, y eso va para ti hermano- dijo Rex.

-Puede que a ti no te importe porque no te dieron la insignia, pero otros queremos conservarlas, ¿o no Kevin?- dijo Lincoln.

-Exacto, prometí ser un gran Plomero como mi viejo- dijo Kevin poniendo su maleta en una litera.

-No lo arruines Rex, y tú también Linc- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y yo por… Oh, ya entendí- decía Lincoln en lo que alguien abría la puerta.

-Ya se instalaron señoritas- decía un Plomero con la apariencia de un humano de piel de color rosa, y una parte de hierro en su cabeza, tenía el uniforme estándar de los Plomeros con el rango de magistrado, además tenía dos medallas en su uniforme.

-Usted debe ser el Magistrado Hulka, soy Lincoln Loud y estoy listo para…- decía Lincoln con la pose de saludo.

-¡Yo sé lo que eres!, ¡eres una larva dipteroide que ni siquiera sabe pulir mis botas, pero talvez, solo talvez si cierras el pico y aprendes todo lo que te voy a enseñar, podrás convertirte en Plomero, escuchaste claro larva dipteroide!- decía el Magistrado Hulka.

-Como el cristal, señor- dijo Lincoln con una mirada de confianza, lo cual noto el Magistrado.

-Tu mirada me recuerda al de unos viejos camaradas- dijo el Magistrado Hulka -¡Alguna pregunta!-.

-Quería preguntar sobre esa ruptura de él Vacío, pensé que talvez podríamos…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-¡Pensabas, te ordene que pensaras!- grito el Magistrado Hulka.

-No señor- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¡Entonces tu mente es una pizarra en blanco, quero claro!- grito el Magistrado Hulka.

-Si señor- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¡Escuchen, está es la Academia de Plomeros, están aquí para aprender a hacer su trabajo, no para ayudarme hacer el mío, entonces mientras estén bajo mis órdenes, ustedes estudiaran duro, dispararan bien, pelearan para ganar y sobretodo seguirán ordenes, entendido!- dijo el Magistrado Hulka.

-Si señor- dijeron Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Kevin.

-¡No los escucho!- grito Hulka.

-Talvez por tanto grito le reventó los tímpanos- dijo Rex en lo que el magistrado se acercó.

-Rétame de nuevo y te usare como mi abrigo, ¿entendiste?

-Sí señor, una pregunta, ¿escuche que tenía más medallas que nadie? ¿Por qué solo lleva 2?- pregunto Rex.

-¡Todos, repórtense conmigo a las 500 horas en el campo de tiro, cada segundo de retraso equivale a una eternidad de sufrimiento!- dijo Hulka retirándose de la habitación.

-No quisiera decirlo, pero nuestro nuevo entrenador necesita bajarle a su cafeína, y Rex necesita aprender a seguir ordenes- dijo Lincoln a la audiencia.

Ya al día siguiente en el campo de entrenamiento de tiro, el equipo estaba en sus trajes listos para el primer entrenamiento.

-Como ya no nos quedan trajes de plomero a su talla, se les permitió estar en sus como decirlos, "trajes de vigilantes"- dijo Hulka.

-Qué bueno, sin ofender, pero esos trajes les queda mejor a ustedes que a mí, me siento mejor en mi traje que hicieron mis hermanas- dijo Lincoln haciendo unas flexiones.

En eso el Magistrado Hulka les entregaba a los chicos un arma de disparo de Plomero.

-Esta es una Marc-12 Techatodiana multi-explosivo último modelo, es capaz de soltar una ráfaga de energía máxima de 3 mega watts- explico Hulka.

-Genial- dijo Kevin asombrado por la descripción del arma.

Después el magistrado comenzaba a desarmar el arma en cuatro diferentes piezas.

-Aprenderán a armarla con los ojos vendados y una mano atada a la espalda, la mantendrán limpia y con mantenimiento, mantenerla a salvo les salvara la vida y la vida de aquellos que juraron proteger- decía Hulka desarmando las armas de nuestro cuatro protagonistas –El arma de un Plomero es su mejor y único amigo-.

-Hola, viejo amigo- dijo Lincoln en lo que él y Rex se rieron de esa broma, justo cuando Hulka los vio de frente.

-¡Su mejor y único amigo esta hecho pedazos, que esperan y armen a su mejor amigo, vamos, vamos!-.

En eso cada uno estaba re-armando el arma, a Lincoln le dificulta un poco, pero luego pudo encajar cada pieza en su lugar, pero Rex estaba confuso y en su descuido una pieza se le escapo y se metió debajo de un closet, Lincoln decidió transformarse.

- **¡Cuatrobrazos!** \- grito nuestro héroe que aprovecho su fuerza para levantar el closet y que Rex tomara la pieza que le faltaba pero entonces llega Hulka.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto el Magistrado.

- **Ayudando a mi compañero señor, su paquete de energía se cayó y…** \- decía Cuatrobrazos.

-¿Leyó las órdenes generales en su paquete de orientación durante el vuelo?- pregunto el Magistrado Hulka.

- **Si lo hice señor** \- entonces nuestro héroe recordó una de esas reglas – **No se permite usar poderes** -.

-Este es un centro de entrenamiento, no debe hacer uso de súper-poderes durante el entrenamiento, pero eso parece que ya lo sabias verdad- dijo Hulka en lo que Cuatrobrazos regresa a ser Lincoln y da un saludo para regresar al entrenamiento.

En ese momento, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Kevin mostraban una puntería decente en apuntar el blanco indicado, pero Rex tenía problemas en apuntar y disparar, entonces sin ninguna espera, preparo su tecno-cañón y dio directo al blanco, recibiendo luego una mirada de Hulka.

-Señor- dijo Rex medio-nervioso –Creo que debería practicar más con el arma, si hare eso- dijo Rex tomando el arma y volviendo a tratar de disparar.

Un poco más tarde, nuestro cuarteto y el magistrado Hulka se encontraban en otra sala de práctica.

-La clave de usar granadas de fusión es invertir la polaridad de la macro esfera- dijo Hulka entregándole a Rex una esfera que estaba ahora pegada en su mano –En vez de ser atraída a su mano, la repele, usted primero-.

En eso Rex oprimió el botón de la esfera y luego precedió a arrojarla, pero luego Rex noto que la esfera aún estaba en su mano.

-Qué le pasa, estudiamos esto toda la semana, invierta la polaridad y arrójela- dijo Hulka en lo que Rex tato de quitársela.

-No puedo, tranquilo solo voy a…- decía Rex que iba a usar sus poderes pero Hulka lo detuvo para tratar de quitarle la esfera a Rex, mientras el tiempo de la explosión se acercaba.

-Esta sobrecargada- dijo Hulka en lo que Lincoln y los demás iban a ayudar –No se acerquen, es una orden- dijo Hulka, aun tratando de quitarle la granada a Rex en eso ya ocurre la explosión, Ronnie Anne se protegió junto a Kevin con su escudo pero no había señal del magistrado ni de Rex, en ese momento llega XRL8 que los había salvado de la explosión.

-¡Lincoln!- dijo Ronnie Anne sorprendía de que XRL8 salvara al magistrado y a Rex.

-Nos salvaste, gracias hermano- dijo Rex.

-¡Eres una larva dipteroide, desobedeciste mis órdenes!- dijo Hulka en lo que XRL8 regreso a la normalidad.

-¿Que quería que hiciera?, dejar que explotaran, Tetrax me enseño que siempre hay que salvar a un compañero, incluso si significa desmorecer ordenes- dijo Lincoln.

-Se supone que tienes que obedecer mis órdenes, lo harías si pusieras atención en clases- dijo Hulka mirando seriamente a Lincoln.

-No pensara que esto fue un accidente, o si señor- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Sugieres que esto es una prueba para ver si resolvemos el misterio ¿o no?- dijo Kevin.

-No, alguien trata de herir a Rex, o posiblemente a alguno de nosotros- sugirió Ronnie Anne.

-Sean realista, solo era una granada mala- dijo Rex.

-O que el magno-seguro se averió y fue puesto en sobrecarga en vez de pausa- dijo Kevin.

-Vuelvan a sus literas- ordeno el magistrado.

-Alguien talvez está detrás de usted, o no nos dejaría fuera de su vista- dijo Lincoln.

-Ocúpate, de lo tuyo, oíste- dijo Hulka mirando seriamente a Lincoln.

Más tarde de regreso a las literas, Lincoln junto a Rex se estaban peinando.

-Yo sé que alguien manipulo esa granada, y Hulka sabe quién es- dijo Ronnie Anne pensando en lo sucedido.

-Él no quiere nuestra ayuda, me gustaría explorar un poco el lugar, porque hemos estado encerrados toda la semana- dijo Lincoln.

-Todo el lugar está bajo llave, romper el toque de queda va contra las ordenes- dijo Kevin mientras leía un libro en su litera.

-Es como si ya no te conociera Kevin, sé que llevo poco tiempo en conocerte pero, ¿dónde quedo el chico malo que le gusta jugar a lo rudo?- dijo Rex.

-Ser un plomero no es algo para perder el tiempo, si lo hechas a perder te las veras conmigo- dijo Kevin mirando seriamente a Rex.

-Como quieras, vamos hermano, les traeremos un recuerdo- dijo Rex siendo seguido por Lincoln.

-Veré que no se meta en problemas- dijo Lincoln en lo que los dos salieron del cuarto.

-Un poco más tarde mientras Ronnie Anne y Kevin dormían, Lincoln y Rex regresaban.

-Cuidado no hagas ruido- dijo Lincoln.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que ha vivido 11 años en una casa ruidosa- dijo Rex acostándose en su cama.

-Pues ahora tú vives en ella recuerdas, ahora cállate que quiero dormir hasta las 800 horas de mañana- dijo Lincoln en lo que justo en ese momento llega Hulka que los despierta con un tremendo ruido.

-¡Vamos, de pie cadetes, deprisa, deprisa, deprisa!- grito Hulka en lo que Ronnie Anne y Kevin se levantaron con una pose recta, pero Lincoln y Rex seguía aún durmiendo, entonces Hulka inclino sus literas para que caigan al piso –Desvelados- dijo Hulka que sale de la habitación.

-Como lo supo, ¿tienes ojos en todos lados?- dijo Lincoln a la audiencia.

-Los quiero equipados y listos en 10 minutos, su incapacidad de seguir ordenes ayer y anoche les compro un ejercicio de combate- dijo Hulka cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

-Genial, te felicito- dijo Kevin.

-Lo siento- dijo Lincoln.

-No solo fue tu culpa- dijo Kevin mirando seriamente a Rex.

-¿Qué?- dijo Rex confundido.

10 minutos después ya en un campo abierto, parecido a un planeta desértico, Lincoln y los otros se pusieron unas especies de cintas en sus cuellos.

-Esos collares especiales les permitirá tener el oxígeno necesario para sobrevivir en el espacio, ya que no siempre se puede contar con un casco de oxígeno, siempre puede haber algo que causo una grieta o se rompa el cristal- dijo Hulka.

-Genial, por un minuto me preguntaba como lo harían ustedes, porque soy el único de todos que usa un casco- dijo Lincoln.

-Ustedes son plomeros en guardia, el escuadrón alfa ha tomado de rehén, su misión es rescatar a ese rehén usando su entrenamiento de plomeros, no sus poderes, sus armas están en modo de práctica, ¡Ahora!- dijo Hulka en señal de que comenzó el entrenamiento.

El escuadrón alfa comenzaba a disparar hacia nuestros héroes, pero ellos esquivaban los disparos para esconderse detrás de unas rocas y planear una estrategia.

-Que mal novatos, pero los alfas nunca pierden- dijo Brannigan que junto a su equipo seguían disparando.

-Son creídos, pero bastante buenos- dijo Kevin.

-No tan bueno como lo hacemos nosotros- dijo Lincoln preparando el Omnitrix.

-No Lincoln, recuerda sin poderes- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Tienes razón, escuchen, Kevin tu avanza hacia esa roca yo te cubriré, luego te sigo, Ronnie me sigues y me cubrirás, Rex te quedas como refuerzo- dijo Lincoln.

-Porque me tengo que quedar- dijo Rex indignado por la orden.

-Porque a) tu casi no escuchas y b) eres malo disparando- dijo Lincoln en lo que avanzaba.

-No te ofendas- dijo Ronnie Anne siguiendo a Lincoln.

-Si te hace sentir, eres mejor golpeando con tus armas que disparando- dijo Kevin siguiendo al resto.

En eso Kevin corrió esquivando los disparos y luego cubrirse detrás de otra roca para luego comenzar a disparar, luego Lincoln y Ronnie Anne corrieron a la misma dirección mientras Rex se mantenía en su lugar.

-O podría volar con mis tecno-turbinas atraigo sus disparos y los sorprendo, a odio esto- dijo Rex quejándose de las reglas.

En eso Kevin siguió corriendo en dirección hacia otra roca, pero para su mala suerte un alfa estaba ya en ese lugar apuntándole con el arma y Kevin no tuvo otra que rendirse.

-Resiste amigo, a ya voy- dijo Ronnie Anne yendo a ayudar a Kevin.

-No espera- decía Lincoln tratando de detenerla pero entonces fue detenida por un alfa que hiso que se rindiera.

Lincoln fue para allá disparando pero sin darse cuenta que otro alfa lo embistió.

-Ya les dije, los Alfa nunca pierden- dijo Brannigan aun apuntando su arma.

-Muy bien, ya vi suficiente- dijo Rex saliendo de su ubicación y comenzando a disparar hacia Brannigan.

-¡Que están haciendo alfas, su papel es acabar con su enemigo!- grito Hulka en lo que Brannigan disparaba a Rex.

-Bien chicos, los acabamos antes de que Rex haga algo imprudente- dijo Lincoln en lo que tanto el cómo Ronnie Anne y Kevin, hicieron tropezar a los alfas y quitándole sus armas –Si hubiera pensado en un mejor plan esto hubiera terminado mejor- dijo Lincoln apuntando con el arma a los alfas.

-Tranquilo, sigues siendo el hombre con el plan- dijo Ronnie Anne aun apuntando a los alfas.

Mientras Rex seguía esquivando y disparando con sus armas dándole al alfa restante, en esa Rex tira las armas y prepara sus tecno-guantes y corre en dirección hacia Brannigan el cual le da un golpe haciéndolo retroceder, entonces Brannigan toma el muñeco de rehén y apuntando el arma.

-Buen intento, pero sigues perdiendo- dijo Brannigan en lo Rex seguía avanzando y protegiéndose con sus tecno-guantes luego haciendo a un lado al muñeco y arrojando a un lado a Brannigan.

-Por si te preguntabas, así se siente cuando pierdes- dijo Rex en lo que llego Hulka.

-Se acabó el ejercicio, bajen las armas- en eso Rex desactiva sus tecno-guantes –Y tu como dejaste que te derrotaran, se supone que eres el escuadrón elite- dijo Hulka en lo que Brannigan baja la cabeza de vergüenza.

-Deberían agregar mis movimientos a las lecciones de entrenamiento- dijo Rex.

-¡No solo desobedeciste la orden estricta de no usar tus poderes, mira lo que tus geniales movimientos causaron!- grito Hulka señalando al muñeco de prueba roto.

-Oh por favor, si el muñeco hubiera sido una persona real yo…- decía Rex.

-Reprobaste caso cerrado- dijo Hulka retirándose.

-No importa como manejes la situación mientras se pueda manejar, si no puede ver eso entonces está loco- dijo Rex e lo que Hulka lo miro de una forma molesta.

Más tarde el equipo estaba limpiando el piso de su cuarto con sus cepillos de dientes.

-Sabes, esto se hubiera evitado si hubieras obedecido y no llamarlo loco- dijo Lincoln algo enojado con Rex.

-Y de que te quejas, yo soy el único que lava el piso con su propio cepillo, y tengo que usarlo mañana- dijo Rex en lo que se escucha una explosión desde afuera, en eso los cuatro salen de la habitación y ven una habitación en llamas.

- **¿Alguien sabe si está allí?** \- pregunto un Plomero.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Lincoln.

- **El Magistrado Hulka, este es su cuartel** \- dijo el Plomero viendo preocupado el fuego.

-Si él estaba allí, no tendrá oportunidad- dijo Rex.

-Si la tiene- dijo Lincoln encendiendo el Omnitrix y transformándose en - **¡Frio!** \- Frio uso su aliento congelante para congelar y apagar las llamas, entonces una vez que el fuego se extinguió Frio regreso a la normalidad y todos entraron para revisar la habitación.

-No hay nadie- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Kevin revisa un escombro de la escena.

-A alguien le gusta usar granadas de fusión- dijo Kevin.

-Y no le agrada el Magistrado Hulka- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y donde el señor reglamento- dijo Rex.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Hulka entrando a lo que queda de su cuarto y Kevin prosigue a entregarle el pedazo que encontró –Esto es de Plomeros- dijo el magistrado retirándose.

-¿Usted sabe quién fue verdad?- dijo Lincoln.

-Cuando sus cuarteles estén limpios, pueden empezar con el mío- dijo Hulka.

Un rato después en sus cuartos.

-Armas y tácticas de Plomeros, alguien esta resentido con Hulka- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-La lista debe ser larga, pero Brannigan se veía enfadado cuando Hulka lo reprendio- dijo Kevin.

-Eso no creo que sirva como prueba- dijo Rronnie Anne.

-¿Entonces que se les ocurre que haremos?- dijo Rex.

-Fácil, vigilaremos- dijo Lincoln.

En ese instante, el Magistrado Hulka caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente, sin saber que estaba siendo seguido por Brannigan, Ronnie Anne al ver eso decidio seguir a ambos.

Después Hulka llega a un cuarto de armas y dispositivos de Plomeros, donde Brannigan aprovecho que Hulka dejo la puerta abierta entro, lo mismo hiso Ronnie Anne, que seguía a Brannigan sospechando que el podría ser el atacante, en eso sin que ella sepa que Brannigan ya la localizo.

-De seguro Hulka no les enseño mucho sobre vigilar- dijo Brannigan.

-De hecho si lo hiso- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Pero le ponemos nuestro toque personal- dijo Lincoln que llego junto a Kevin y Rex.

-Bien responde, ¿Por qué tratas de lastimar a Hulka?- pregunto Rex.

-¿De qué hablan? Lo sigo porque no quiere un guardia- dijo Brannigan en lo que oyen un fuerte ruido del otro lado y vieron a Hulka luchando contra un Tetramand de color azul, ojos rojos y una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su tórax.

El Tetramand intentaba golpear a Hulka, pero este lo esquivaba para luego que el magistrado intentara atacarlo pero el Tetramand lo detenía con sus brazos superiores.

-Siempre supe que eras tú, veo que no aprendiste nada en el Vacío- dijo Hulka recibiendo una serie de golpes del Tetramand que lo mando a volar cerca de una estante de pistolas, pero con suerte cayendo una cerca de Hulka.

-Aprendí lo suficiente como para regresar y hacerte pagar- dijo el Tetramand en lo que Hulka dispara del arma una especie de arnés eléctrico que atrapa al Tetramand y lo dejándolo casi inmóvil.

-Pero no lo suficiente como para atacarme en un depósito de armas- dijo Hulka.

-Tu arruinaste mi vida- dijo el Tetramand en lo que decidió embestir contra Hulka que disparo otro arnés que esta vez causa que el Tetramand se arrodille.

-Tú te lo arruinaste solo Kolar, los Plomeros tienen honor, tú no tienes nada de eso- dijo Hulka apuntando su arma a Kolar.

-Pude no tener inteligencia- dijo Kolar usando su fuerza y liberándose de los arneses –Pero soy más fuerte-.

En ese momento llegan los demás y Lincoln decidió transformarse en Cuatrobrazos.

- **Más fuerte que Cuatrobrazos** \- dijo Cuatrobrazos.

-Más fuerte- dijo Kolar haciendo a un lado a Hulka y empezando una pelea contra nuestro héroe.

Kolar iba a dar un derechazo pero Cuatrobrazos esquiva y le da un golpe por la espalda, pero Kolar contraataca y empujándolo contra otro estante y dándole golpes en su cara y luego mandándolo a volar estrellándose contra los demás.

- **Trata de hacerlo otra vez** \- dijo Cuatrobrazos levantándose, y luego vio de Kolar tenía a sujetado a Rex con sus brazos superiores.

-Un paso y lo parto en dos- dijo Kolar amenazando a nuestros héroes.

-Deja en paz a mi cadete- dijo Hulka.

-Con gusto, pero antes tienes que hacer algo por mí- dijo Kolar que usando sus brazos inferiores toma una especie de lámpara que abre una especie de portal a otra dimensión –Tienes que entrar a ese portal-.

-¿Piensas enviarme al Vacío?- dijo Hulka.

- **¿Esa cosa puede abrir un portal al Vacío?** \- pregunto Cuatrobrazos.

-Sí, esa cosa se llama Proyector, un dispositivo que abre el portal para mandar a los criminales hacia el Vacío- dijo Hulka explicando el uso del aparato que tenía Kolar.

-Sí, pero lo reprograme para que abra un portal en dirección a un sol en el mismo Vacío, no sentirás nada- dijo Kolar en lo que el magistrado iba directo a cruzar el portal pero…

-Lo siento viejo, pero no te dejare hacer- dijo Rex preparando sus tecno-botas y dándole una patada a Kolar, obligando a Kolar a soltarlo pero Rex se sujetaba de la orilla del portal.

-¡Rex!- gritaron los demás en lo que Hulka salto del otro lado y le da un golpe a Kolar obligándolo a retroceder.

Luego ir a ayudar a Rex a subir de regreso pero luego ver que Rex uso sus tecno-guantes para subir, Kolar iba a atacarlo por la espalda pero Cuatrobrazos lo atrapa con una cable sujetador que lo atrapa, pero Kolar intento aprovechar eso y jalar a Cuatrobrazos hasta el portal, Ronnie Anne, Kevin y Brannigan intentaban ayudar pero Kolar era mucho más fuerte, Hulka aprovecho su distracción y empuja a Kolar directo al portal para luego cerrarlo.

-¿Acaso, lo empujaste hacia un sol?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Claro que no, cambie la dirección de llegada hacia una prisión en el Vacío, los Plomeros hacen cumplir la ley, no son jueces, nunca olviden eso- dijo Hulka en lo que Cuatrobrazos regreso a ser Lincoln.

-No está mal, salvamos la vida de nuestro instructor- dijo Rex.

-Sí, y usamos tácticas y armas de Plomeros- dijo Lincoln.

-Pero ustedes dos siguen usando poderes, no pueden resistir a improvisar, enanos- dijo Hulka retirándose del cuarto.

-Ojala eso no nos afecte a todos- dijo Kevin.

Al día siguiente, Lincoln y los demás estaban empacando sus cosas después de finalizar su entrenamiento.

-98, no está mal- dijo Ronnie Anne viendo la nota de su entrenamiento.

-Pero de 100, al menos te fue mejor que a mí- dijo Lincoln enseñando que saco 92.

-Solo necesitabas un 72 para pasar, y yo si pase, ¿Qué tal tu Rex?- dijo Kevin.

-95- dijo Rex enseñando su nota –dicen que nunca pongo atención, pero si.

-Nuestras notas se están empezando a verse débiles- dijo Lincoln en lo que él y Ronnie Anne estaban de acuerdo

-Y así soy cuando ignoro- dijo Rex en lo que una vez más Hulka entro a la habitación, en eso todos toman posición firme.

-Para mi gran sorpresa todo completaron el curso, ustedes tres dejaron de ser honorarios, ahora son Plomeros oficiales- dijo Hulka devolviéndoles a Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Kevin sus insignias –Y en cuanto a ti, me sorprende que alguien como tú lo haya logrado, toma- dijo Hulka entregándole una insignia de Plomero a Rex.

-Genial, por fin mi propia insignia, así que ya viene a agradecernos por salvarle la vida ¿o no?- dijo Rex.

-Perdone a mi hermano, ya vio que es muy hablador, lo que le diga a él, yo lo recibiré, adelante, no dolerá- dijo Lincoln con una mirada segura.

-La nave que los llevara sale en 5- dijo Hulka quitándose sus medallas y entregándoselas a Lincoln y a Rex para luego retirarse sin decir más.

-Aguarde, ¿para qué es…?- decía Lincoln pero el magistrado ya se retiró, entonces Rex procede a leer la inscripción de la medalla.

-Por demostrar el atributo esencial de un Plomero, la habilidad de ejercitar actitud y creatividad al resolver problemas, genial- dijo Rex.

-A mí me sonó más como un "gracias"- dijo Ronnie Anne poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Lincoln -¿Tu qué crees Kevin?-.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Kevin en lo que Lincoln sonrió mirando su nueva medalla y su insignia.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	29. Una fría sorpresa

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era de noche en la ciudad de Royal Wood y un auto estaba acelerando fuera de control.

-¡Más despacio!- digo uno de los chicos en el auto.

-No puedo los frenos no sirven- dijo el conductor mientras su amigo estaba gritando asustado -¡Quieres dejar de gritar, me pones nervioso!-.

-¡Tú eres el que grita, porque no puedo gritar!- dijo el chico aun asustado.

-¡Entonces tu conduce!- dijo el conductor.

Mientras Lincoln regresaba a casa paseando tranquilamente en su bicicleta.

-Aww las noches siempre son tranquilas, sentí que hoy sería un gran día- le decía Lincoln a la audiencia en lo que vio el auto conduciendo sin control –O los que van hay eran principiantes, o están fuera de control- pregunto Lincoln que vio el auto chocar contra un poste aun sin detenerse –Bien es un trabajo para un héroe- dijo Lincoln activo el Omnitrix y transformándose en - **¡Frio!** -.

Frio empezó a volar en dirección hacia el auto que estaba a punto de chocas contra un camión, sin embargo el conductor dio la vuelta y cayeron por el puente, Frio voló en picada al mar para luego salir creando una rampa de hielo y luego empujando desde atrás Frio pudo detener el auto y evitando que los jóvenes cayeran al mar.

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunto el joven.

-Es obvio que es L-10, ¿Quién más salvaría a un par de sujetos con un auto fuera de control?- dijo el otro joven.

En eso Frio sin ninguna razón empezó a comer el auto como si fuera una hamburguesa.

-¿Pero porque se come nuestro auto?- pregunto el joven.

-Debe tener hambre, además el auto ya no servía- dijo el otro joven en lo que ambos se retiran dejando a Frio comer hasta lo último de ese auto.

* * *

 **Una fría sorpresa**

Ya de mañana en la casa Loud, Lincoln estaba en el baño cepillándose los dientes, cuando hiso gárgaras sintió algo en sus encías, y al sacárselo encontró un pedazo de metal.

-¿De dónde vino esto?- se preguntó Lincoln.

Mientras en la sala, Kevin y Rex estaban jugando juntos un videojuego, en eso llega Lynn después de una práctica diurna.

-Hola Kev, hola Rex- dijo Lynn saludando.

-Qué onda- dijeron ambos aun mirando el juego.

-Miren lo que tengo, dos boletos para la nueva película de Juegos hambrientos- alguien quiere venir conmigo.

-Perdona Lynn, tengo cita con Bobby- dijo Lori.

-Yo estaré con Lola arreglando sus trajes para su próximo concurso que será ese viernes- dijo Leni.

-Lindsay va a caer, de nuevo- dijo Lola.

-Yo tengo ensayo ese día, perdón hermana.

-Tengo programado varias fiestas esta semana, así que no estaré ese día- dijo Luan.

-No iré, no es que no quiera estar contigo, pero yo prefiero las películas de miedo, terror y monstruos.

-Lana, dime que puedo contar contigo- dijo Lynn suplicando a su hermana menor.

-Lynn, usualmente te diría que sí, pero estaré en una pillamada con unos amigos, lo siento- dijo Lana.

-Y lo peor es que a Lincoln y Rex no les interesa esa clase de películas- dijo Lynn decepcionada en eso vio a...

-Oye Kevin, si no tienes nada que hacer el viernes, quieres ver Juegos Hambrientos conmigo.

-Si seguro- dijo Kevin aun sin despegar su vista del juego.

-Genial, sabía que podía contar contigo, porque si no tendría que invitar a Clyde o a Ronnie Anne- dijo Lynn retirandoce del lugar en lo que el juego termino.

- **Ganador** -.

-Oh si, en tu cara Rex- dijo Kevin celebrado su victoria.

-Como sea- dijo Rex agarrando una revista, en eso Kevin se dio cuenta de que…

-Espera, ¿Lynn me pidió que la acompañara a ver una película?- dijo Kevin.

-Si- dijeron Rex y las chicas que ellas últimas se retiraban regresando a sus actividades, en eso llega Lincoln.

-Debo decirles lo importante que es que se laven los dientes- dijo Lincoln aunque ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención –Encontré esto en mis dientes- dijo Lincoln tratando de enseñar el pedazo de metal que estaba en sus dientes, algo estará pasando con mis poderes o el Omnitrix-.

-Si aja, ¿Qué sabes sobre, chicas?- pregunto Kevin.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi problema pero… ¿Por qué quieres saber?- dijo Lincoln.

-Lynn quiere ir a ver esa película el viernes, y podría no se aprovechar de salir con ella, si no te importa- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues claro que no, tú le caes bien, llévala- dijo Lincoln.

-Pero ese es el problema, yo jamás he tenido una cita, que tal si no hago las cosas que ella espera- decía Kevin.

-Ella generalmente no le importa ese tipo de cosas, además, ella y otros compañeros de sus equipos deportivos han salido bastante, y en ocasiones con Rex- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Tu qué?- dijo Kevin.

-Sí, ella es bastante divertida, igual que con Luna, Luan, y Lana, aquí entre nos Lucy y Lola me dan miedo.

-Te entiendo hermano- dijo Lincoln –Y tu Kevin deja de preocuparte, recuerdas has salvado la ciudad, has estado en el Vacío, estoy casi seguro de que puedes con algo como "una cita", el punto es que tengo problemas con…- decía Lincoln.

-Mejor le pido consejo a tus hermanas, y mejor veo que ropa usare, me pregunto si tendré colonia- dijo Kevin subiendo al segundo piso.

-Gracias, enserio- dijo Lincoln sarcásticamente -¿Alguna vez tuviste problemas con tus poderes?- pregunto Lincoln a Rex.

-No que yo recuerde, literalmente- dijo Rex en lo que Lincoln suspiro decepcionado –Pero recuerda que hay más gente que talvez te pueda ayudar- dijo Rex en lo que Lincoln salió rápido de la casa.

Mientras en una cancha de futbol, Ronnie Anne estaba practicando y recordando algunos consejos que le dio Lynn, en eso llega Lincoln.

-Hola Ronnie- dijo Lincoln.

-Hola Lincoln, llegas temprano- dijo Ronnie Anne aun achuntando goles.

-Fui a tu casa y Bobby me dijo que estabas aquí, escucha necesito tu ayuda, no recuerdo que me paso la última vez que use el Omnitrix.

-¿Qué raro? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Le preguntaste a Azmuth?- pregunto Ronnie Anne sin dejar de patear balones.

-Recuerdo haberlo activado, pero nada más, y Azmuth no está disponible por el momento, al menos eso me dicen los Galvan- dijo Lincoln.

-Debe ser fácil resolver este misterio, ya se tú te transformas y yo te sigo, me pasa mi cuaderno por favor- dijo Ronnie Anne dejando de practicar, en lo que Lincoln saca un pequeño cuaderno de la mochila de Ronnie Anne –Tomare nota de todo lo que hagas y lo escribiré, y en caso de que sea algo malo como la última vez, solo te detendré hasta que recuperes la razón-.

-Es buena idea, pero ciento que lo último dolerá, y lo bueno es que no tendrás problemas en seguirme- dijo Lincoln.

Ya en la noche frente a la casa de Ronnie Anne, ambos se preparaban para su asunto.

-Vamos- dijo Ronnie Anne poniéndose su traje en lo que Lincoln activaba el Omnitrix.

-¿En qué alíen te gustaría que me transforme?- pregunto Lincoln.

Hmmm…. Veamos siempre usas a Feedback o XRL8, Jetray o… ya se Cuatrobrazos- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Lincoln apretó el botón, por un segundo era Cuatrobrazos pero inmediatamente cambio a…

- **¡Frio!** -.

-Bien ya sé que me dices que esa cosa suele equivocarse, pero esto es nuevo- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Frio despego volando –Bien aquí vamos- dijo Ronnie Anne en su propia 3-21 siguiendo a Frio.

Pasaron unos segundos y Frio había llegado al edificio de Gus' Games and Grub seguido de Ronnie Anne que empezó a tomar notas.

-Seguí a Frio a Gus' Games and Grub- dijo Ronnie Anne que vigilo sigilosamente a nuestro héroe que empezó a oprimir el botón de entrada, en eso sin más esperar agarro la bandeja de metal de un cliente y lo devoro de un simple bocado –Esta hambriento, creo de demasiado-.

Frio entonces comenzó a comer todo lo metálico del edificio para luego congelarlo y devorándolo más fácilmente, después de haber devorado la parte exterior de la entrada Frio se fue volando hasta el techo y seguir devorando las letras del letrero del edificio.

-Interesante, parece que Frio le interesa comer solo metal- dijo Ronnie Anne una vez que Frio devoro hasta la última letra del letrero eructo –IUGH, Lincoln normalmente tiene mejores modales-.

- **Máaaas** \- dijo Frio que una vez más se fue volando en lo que Ronnie Anne fue tras él, siguiéndolo de cerca.

-Frio ven, solo quiero hablar contigo- dijo Ronnie Anne aun siguiendo a Frio, pero nuestro héroe no escuchaba, finalmente Frio llega a un callejón sin salida, al menos para Ronnie Anne.

- **Hasta luego** \- dijo Frio atravesando la pared con su intangibilidad.

-Genial, lo perdí- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que decidió regresar con la esperanza de que Lincoln volviera.

Mientras en las afueras de la ciudad, ya estaba recién amaneciendo y Lincoln ya des-transformado despertó muy confundido y sin saber cómo llego a donde sea que llego.

Ya de regreso a la casa Loud, Lincoln buscaba algo en el refrigerador y encontró lo que buscaba, un frasco de pepinillos.

-Que bien aquí están- dijo Lincoln tomando el frasco y al voltear encontró a Kevin.

-¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto Kevin algo enojado.

-¿Quieres uno?- dijo Lincoln ofreciendo pepinillos.

-No- contesto Kevin.

-Más para mí- dijo Lincoln volviendo a comer pepinillos.

-Quieres dejar el pepinillo, tenemos otro problema- dijo Kevin muy impaciente.

-Lo sé, son mis poderes, ayer Ronnie Anne y yo estábamos… Oh no, Ronnie Anne me olvide de ella, oh me va a pulverizar- dijo Lincoln muy asustado.

-Eso que importa, no tengo nada que usar en la cita con tu hermana- dijo Kevin.

Ya en el cuarto de Lincoln, nuestro héroe buscaba algo mientras aun comía un pepinillo.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que haces?- pregunto Kevin.

-Bien primero, aquí tengo una colonia, papá me la dio en mi primera cita con Ronnie Anne, y el la uso en su primera cita con mamá- dijo Lincoln y la olio- Hmm… aún tiene su encanto- dijo Lincoln lanzando la botella a Kevin que luego el olio.

-Sí, nada mal- dijo Kevin en lo que vio a Lincoln con un peine -¿Qué vas a hacer?-.

-Peinarte obviamente- Lincoln peino a Kevin de diferente maneras, pero conservando un poco su estilo.

-No soy como otros amigos que ha salido- dijo Kevin quejándose.

-Pero ella quiere ir contigo, además sé que la puedes cuidar, eres fuerte, valiente, y nadie se atreve a desafiarte sin que le hayas roto la nariz antes- dijo Lincoln terminando de peinar a Kevin y luego comer el ultimo pepinillo del frasco y tomando el líquido.

-¿Te comiste todos?- dijo Kevin sin creer que su amigo se comió un tarro de pepinillos.

-Sí, ¿me pregunto si habrá más?- dijo Lincoln saliendo de su cuarto –Oh si, recuerda Lynn es una de las menos femeninas de todas mis hermanas, si van a hablar de algo, que sea de deportes y esas cosas, y cuidado con hablar de los equipos que detesta, nos vemos-.

En eso Kevin se miró en el espejo pensando que hacer y luego se preguntó…

-¿Que equipos son lo que ella detesta?- se preguntó Kevin.

Mientras un poco más tarde Lynn salía de una práctica y vio a Ronnie Anne esperándola.

-Qué onda Ronnie- dijo Lynn chocando los puños con su amiga.

-Genial supongo, ¿has visto a Lincoln?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-¿Paso algo malo? Porque si lo hiso, le tendré que enseñar unos…- decía Lynn.

-No nada malo paso, es que anoche él se convirtió en Frio y se fue- dijo Ronnie Anne recordando lo de anoche.

-Si eso hace de vez en cuando, creo que es parte de ser un superhéroe o un alienígena- dijo Lynn

-No lose, me preocupa lo que le pase- dijo Ronnie Anne-

-Si lo hará, yo lo sé, lo que me preocupa es que Kevin no venga- dijo Lynn en lo que Ronnie Anne levanto la ceja de curiosidad –Como ninguna de mis hermanas podía ir conmigo a ver Juegos Hambrientos, le pedí a Kevin que me llevara y empezó a actuar extraño, y hablando de lo extraño- dijo Lynn en lo que Lincoln llego a la escena –Hola Lincoln, te veo más tarde Ronnie- dijo Lynn yéndose a casa.

-Estaba muy preocupada- dijo Ronnie Anne abrazando a Lincoln y luego dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-Yo también estaba preocupado- dijo Lincoln con la cara apenada y acariciando su brazo.

-¿Adónde fuiste anoche?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Si te soy sincero no lo recuerdo ¿Qué paso?- dijo Lincoln en lo Ronnie Anne revisaba sus apuntes.

-Veamos, 6:30 pm te transformaste en Frio- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Que yo seleccione a Cuatrobrazos, esta cosa siempre se tiene que equivocar- dijo Lincoln enojado con el Omnitrix.

-Hay esta lo raro, te transformaste en Cuatrobrazos pero un segundo después cambiaste a Frio- dijo Ronnie Anne continuando leyendo su cuaderno -6:31 pm gritaste "Frio", 6:32 te comiste unas columnas, 6:35 el letrero de los juegos, 6:36 te terminaste de comer el letrero, 6:38 un autobús, 6:41 el anuncio de un auto-lavado, 6:42 te comiste el auto-lavado, 6:43…- seguía Ronnie Anne hasta que hablo nuestro héroe.

-Guau, tomas notas muy precisas, y otros dicen que solo eres fuerza- dijo Lincoln alagando a Ronnie Anne.

-¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Solo recuerdo haber despertado en una zanja esta mañana- dijo Lincoln cuando… –No puedo creer que me esté pasando de nuevo-.

-¿De nuevo?, no te referirás ah…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, es como el accidente con el Terror, ¿Qué pasa si me sucede de nuevo?- dijo un melancólico Lincoln.

-Debemos ir por Kevin y Rex y…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-No, Kevin ya tiene sus planes y Rex no sabe de ese día, y no quiero involucrar a mis hermanas en algo así de nuevo, estoy solo esta vez- dijo Lincoln en lo que Ronnie Anne puso su mano en su hombro.

-No estás solo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Lincoln sonrió por el afecto pero entonces sus ojos se pusieron como en trance -¿Lincoln?-.

Lincoln sin escuchar activo el Omnitrix y se transformó en.

- **¡Frio!** \- grito nuestro héroe que se fue volando a quien sabe dónde.

-No tengo otra- dijo Ronnie Anne tomando su insignia y llamando a Rex, que estaba en casa leyendo una revista de mecánica.

-Halo, que tal compañera… ¿Qué?... Voy para allá- dijo Rex ya con su traje saliendo volando con sus tecno-turbinas en dirección, mientras Ronnie Anne se ponía el suyo e iba tras Frio.

Ya en una fundidora Frio estaba comiendo varias columnas y vigas de metal, en eso llegan Ronnie Anne y Rex, Frio los ve y les dice.

- **Váyanse, no se metan en mi camino** \- dijo Frio bastante molesto.

-Así no funcionan las cosas hermano, ríndete y talvez podamos ayudarte- dijo Rex preparando su tecno-espada.

-Rex espera, recuerda que ese de allí es Lincoln, no puedes lastimarlo así como así- dijo Ronnie Anne deteniendo a Rex.

-Y que se supone que hagamos- dijo Rex en lo que Frio se acercaba a ellos.

- **Se los advertí** \- dijo Frio lanzando su aliento congelante que Ronnie Anne esquiva pero Rex no tuvo tanta suerte.

-Esto le da otro significado al juego "Congelados"- dijo Rex.

De regreso en la casa Loud, Kevin tocaba la puerta y por las dudas se colocó un poco más de la colonia que le presto Lincoln.

-Tranquilo Kevin, solo saldrás a ver una película con la hermana de tu mejor amigo- se dijo a si mismo Kevin y luego decidió oler su aliento –Debí lavarme los dientes o comprar mentas- dijo Kevin en lo que Lynn salió ya lista.

-Hola Kevin, ¿listo para la película?- dijo Lynn.

-Sí, y como aún es temprano, pensé que podíamos ir a comer primero y luego si quieres vamos a una cancha a practicar- dijo Kevin.

-Suena bien vamos- dijo Lynn que junto a Kevin iban caminando en dirección, sin saber que iban a tener compañía extra, el resto de las chicas estaban escondidas en Banzilla.

-Aún me siento culpable de haberle mentido a Lynn- dijo Leni.

-¿Y? si no lo hacíamos, Levin no hubiera accedido a salir con Lynn, además no tiene curiosidad en ver como terminara esto- dijo Lori.

-Yo quiero ver si Kevin lo echara a perder- dijo Lola.

-Yo quiero ver si en verdad puede golpear fuertemente a un bravucón, casi veo una vez como se deshizo de uno en la escuela- dijo Lana.

-La verdad si no es con nuestro hermano y Ronnie, no me interesa, pero solo voy porque no quiero estar sola en casa- dijo Luna.

-Yo también- dijo Luan en lo que Lori condujo lo más lento posible sin que Lynn y Kevin lo escucharan.

De regreso en la fundidora, Frio usando su intangibilidad evitaba el daño de los ataques de Ronnie Anne y Rex.

- **Algunas personas no aprenden** \- dijo Frio lanzando una vez más su aliento gélido, congelando una vez más a Rex y luego a Ronnie Anne.

Sin estar satisfecho Frio tomo el contenedor de las fundidoras y debio metal fundido del contenedor y se tragó hasta la última gota para luego irse volando, Ronnie Anne y Rex usaron sus poderes para liberarse del hielo y proseguir a seguir a Frio, sin embargo Frio los detecto.

- **Aléjense** \- dijo Frio congelando una de las tecno-turbinas de Rex provocando que el E.V.O. cayera en picada al suelo y Ronnie Anne uso su magia para salvar a su compañero de caer al suelo.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Ronnie Anne viendo con dirección hacia donde iba volando Frio.

Después Frio había llegado a la zanja de esta mañana y expulso de su boca el metal fundido que había tragado en el agujero.

Mientras con Lynn y Kevin ambos estaban comiendo hamburguesas y charlando.

-Sabes nunca conocí a una chica que comiera como hombre- dijo Kevin.

-Que esperabas, yo crecí en el ámbito de los deportes, mientras mis otras hermanas mayores jugaban con muñecas, yo preferí los balones- dijo Lynn.

-Eso significa que eres más dura que cualquier chica ¿o no?- dijo Kevin.

-Sí, pero no descartaría a Ronnie Anne, ella es dura, si en algo estamos de acuerdo mis hermanas y yo, ella es la indicada para Lincoln- dijo Lynn tomando otro bocado de su comida.

-Pues él me conto que ustedes pueden ser "entrometidas"- dijo Kevin.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Lori desde un arbusto pero escondiéndose de nuevo antes de que Lynn y Kevin la vieran.

-Por poco y haces que nos descubran- dijo Lola molesta.

-Pues perdónenme, pero él nos llamó entrometidas- dijo Lori.

-Que no es lo que estamos haciendo en este momento- dijo Luna.

-Hoy que estas protegiendo a mi hermano en la escuela, ¿es cierto?- pregunto Lynn.

-Pues que esperabas, como su amigo, debo protegerlo, y si esos bravucones me ven, salen corriendo como un montos de nenas- dijo Kevin en lo que ambos se ríen de esa broma.

-Ah, eso explica porque Linc ya no llega con heridas cuando llega a casa de la escuela- dijo Luan.

-Oye, no sé si mi nariz falla pero estoy oliendo la colonia de mi Papá y Lincoln- dijo Lynn.

-Sí, el me la presto, fue muy amable, me dio consejos, y hasta me peino- dijo Kevin.

-Me creo lo de los consejos, pero Lincoln…- decía Lynn.

-Lo peino- dijeron las chicas oyendo todo lo que pasaba.

-Si ¿hay algo raro?- pregunto Kevin.

-Ronnie Anne me dijo que se estaba comportando raro- dijo Lynn en lo que ambos escucharon un teléfono sonar, y vieron los arbusto cerca suyo, y al ver vieron a las demás hermanas con sonrisas incomodas –Y bien, ¿Cuál es su respuesta?- dijo Lynn en lo que Lori puso el alta voz de su teléfono y contesto.

- _Frio esta incontrolable, necesitamos ayuda, ¿Dónde está Kevin?_ \- dijo Ronnie Anne desde el otro lado del teléfono y luego Lori le paso su teléfono a Kevin.

-Aquí estoy, perdón tenía mi insignia pagada, ¿Qué le sucede a Lincoln? ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Kevin.

-Estaba en la fundidora, Rex y yo tratamos de localizarlo, pero no pudimos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Intentaron rastrear las coordenadas de su Omnitrix o su insignia con las suyas- dijo Kevin en lo que Ronnie Anne y Rex abren los ojos.

-Porque no pensamos en eso- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-No me mires a mí, tú lo perseguiste la primera noche- dijo Rex tomando su insignia y ubicando la de Lincoln o por suerte su Omnitrix –Lo tengo, afuera de la ciudad, cerca de la calle C. Dean al norte de la avenida C. Savino-.

-Yo también lo tengo, voy para alla- dijo Kevin pero entonces Lynn lo detiene y lo entra a la camioneta familiar.

-Qué esperas Lori, acelera- dijo Lynn en lo que Lori puso en marcha la camioneta y fueron hacia donde esta Frio –Oigan ahora que lo pienso, Ronnie me dijo que era Frio el que lo hacía, recuerdan el accidente con Fantasmático- dijo Lynn en lo que todas menos Lucy temblaban de miedo.

-Aunque no lo crean, nunca me agrado, y esa experiencia es una de las cosas que quisiera olvidar- dijo Kevin.

-Cómo olvidarlo, ¿Qué hay con él?- pregunto Lucy.

-Puede que allá una conexión entre Frio y Fantasmático- dijo

-Obvio, ellos son personalidades "fantasmales" jajaja entienden- dijo Luan en lo que todas se quejaron de esa broma.

-Luan, hay momentos para bromear, y esta no es una de ellas- dijo Lori aun al volante.

Después de unos minutos de viaje habían llegado a su destino donde Ronnie Anne y Rex lo esperaban, y luego todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver a Frio sobre un gran montículo de metal.

-Bueno, eso sí es raro- dijo Kevin.

-Hermano- dijo Luna bajando hacia donde estaba Frio.

-Linky nos recuerdas, tus queridas hermanas, dinos si podemos ayudarte- dijo Leni llamando la atención de Frio.

- **¡Largo de aquí!** \- grito Frio exigiendo que todos de largaran.

-Bueno se acabó las negociaciones, lo voy a golpear tan fuerte que hare que reaccione- dijo Kevin absolviendo una columna de metal y luego fue corriendo en dirección a atacar pero Frio se hace intangible evitando el golpe, solo para luego agarrar a Kevin y luego tratando de comérselo –Oye, detente- dijo Kevin absolviendo el mineral de las piedras y salvándose de ser comido por Frio –Amigo, debí ponerme mi traje-.

Frio fue golpeado por los tecno-guantes de Rex, pero Frio agarro los puños de Rex y empezó a comerse sus máquinas.

-Oye, no soy tu buffet- dijo Rex encendiendo sus tecno turbinas y golpe a Frio con una placas de las turbinas.

-Basta Rex, Lincoln detente, podemos ayudarte- dijo Ronnie Anne tratando de hacer reaccionar a Frio.

- **No quiero ayuda** \- dijo Frio volando en dirección a atacar.

-Lo siento- dijo Ronnie Anne usando su magia y atrapando a Frio en un escudo, después aprovechando todos incluyendo a las chicas se dirigieron al montículo de metal que hiso Frio.

- **No, aléjense de ahí** \- Frio usando todas sus fuerzas sale del campo de magia de Ronnie Anne y después estaba a punto de atacar, pero luego fue noqueado por un proyectil de proveniente del tecno-cañón de Rex.

-Rex, te dije que no lo lastimaras- dijo Ronnie Anne que junto a las chicas estaban enojadas con Rex.

-Ya no se enojen, recuerden que ha recibido peores golpes- dijo Kevin.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de que es eso?- pregunto Lola.

-Si tengo que suponer, eso debe ser la causa de lo que le pase a Lincoln, solo es una suposición- dijo Lisa.

-Bien, yo iré a derribarla- dijo Rex escalando el gran montículo de metal hasta llegar a la cima y luego dando un fuerte golpe con sus tecno-guantes, pero de la grieta que provoco salió una especie de baba que lo salpico todo.

-IUGH- dijeron todas las chicas menos Lana al ver esa escena.

-Viejo, y me di un baño antes de venir- dijo Rex en lo que la "baba" empezó a salir de la grieta –Esa asquerosa sustancia me salpico- dijo Rex en lo que todas llegaban para ver más de cerca y de esa sustancia salió una especie de burbuja de color azul.

-¿Qué será eso?- pregunto Lana.

-Parece una burbuja- dijo Lola.

-Miren, están saliendo más- dijo Leni en lo que efectivamente salieron en total 11 burbujas que flotaban alrededor, una de ellas empezó a moverse y tomar forma y sin poder creer al principio lo que vieron.

Se parecía mucho a Frío, solo que más pequeño, sin el símbolo del Omnitrix, con ojos grandes a ambos lados de su cabeza pero mucho más redondeadas y además con pequeñas alas. Parecía más una larva pequeña

-Aww- dijeron todas chicas al ver al pequeño.

-Esto debe ser una broma- dijo Kevin aun sin poder creer lo que vio.

-Lo veo y no lo creo- dijo Rex.

El pequeño Frio voló hacia donde estaba "su padre", en eso uno por uno las 10 burbujas restantes tomaron forma y volaron hacia donde estaba Frio, Frio les dio una última mirada antes de que las crías volaran en dirección al espacio.

En eso las chicas notaron que una última burbuja salió y formo una cría más pequeña que las demás.

-Aww este es linda- dijo Lola.

-¿me lo puedo quedar?- pregunto Lana.

-No- dijeron todos en lo que la cría se puso frente a Frio y lo miro con ternura.

- **Adelante, ve con ellos, vuelaaa-** dijo Frio en lo que su cría más pequeña voló para seguir a sus hermanos hacia una dirección desconocida.

-A mi también me hubiera gustado quedarme con una- dijo Lola.

-El milagro del nacimiento viene en distintas formas, y hoy vimos una de ellas- dijo Lisa.

-Si tuviera sentimientos, hubiera llorara al ver esto- dijo Lucy.

-Creo este fue el día más extraño de todos- dijo Rex justo cuando Frio regreso a la normalidad, pero Lincoln se encontraba confundido.

-¿Oigan que fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Y qué hacen todos aquí?- preguntaba Lincoln en lo que Ronnie Anne revisaba sus notas, pero decidió ir directo al grano.

-Talvez quieras sentarte para esto- dijo Ronnie Anne, en eso Lori le mostraba con su teléfono una grabación de las pequeñas crías de Frio.

-Ves estos son tus niños- dijo Luan.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Lincoln en lo que Rex veía la información en su insignia.

-Pues de acuerdo con esto, Necrofriggian, que es la especie de Frio, deja sus huevecillos cada 80 años, ellos viven en el espacio donde hace frio y se alimentan de plasma solar, dudo que los vuelvas a ver mami- dijo Rex en lo que todos excepto Ronnie Anne se reían de esa broma.

-Ya no molesten- dijo Lincoln enojado.

-Eso explica lo de tanto pepinillo- dijo Kevin.

-Y lo de los buenos concejos- dijo Lynn.

-Oigan si puedo dar buenos concejos- dijo Lincoln indignado.

-Sí, pero no peinar a Kevin, digo miren este cabello, su no fuera por tu fuerza, te dirían chica- dijo Lynn en lo que todos se ríen.

-Jaja, muy graciosa- dijo Kevin.

-Oigan, si Lincoln es mamá, eso nos hace tíos- dijo Leni en lo que todos hacen _facepalm_ por su respuesta -¿Qué?-.

-Vamos Linc, la noche aun es joven, vamos a Gus' Games and Grub a divertirnos, ya arreglaron el letrero que te comiste- dijo Ronnie Anne que junto a Lincoln regresaban a la ciudad con dirección a los juegos.

-Lo que me acaban de contar, es muy penoso- dijo Lincon.

-Creo que fuiste una gran mamá- dijo Ronnie Anne con sinceridad.

-Gracias- dijo Lincoln.

-Lo digo enserio, que mamá no protegería a sus crías de cualquier peligro- dijo Ronnie Anne mientras caminaba con Lincoln tomados de la mano.

-Ronnie literalmente tiene razón la noche aun es joven, vamos a…- decía Lori cuando…

-Un segundo, me dijeron que tenían planes, ¿Qué paso?- dijo Lynn en lo que todos buscaban excusas cuando… -Esperen, me mintieron, si no querían ver la película conmigo solo me lo hubieran dicho- dijo Lynn dándole la espalda a sus hermanas.

-Lo lamentamos Lynn, o no chicas- dijo Lana en lo que las demás asienten con la cabeza –Pero te lo recompensaremos, todas tenemos entradas, que dices salida Loud- dijo Lana en lo que Lynn se conmovió por eso.

-No me incluyan, yo iré a casa a bañarme y quitarme esta sustancia- dijo Rex volando de regreso a casa.

-Bueno, que se diviertan en su salida de hermanas, yo me voy a ver si puedo…- decía Kevin siendo detenido por Lynn.

-Esto empezó como una "salida de amigos" y terminara como tal, solo que tendrá más invitados- dijo Lynn.

-¡Sí!- dijeron las chicas.

-Bueno, mientras más mejor- dijo Kevin, en lo que ya estaban en el cine viendo la película que Lynn quería ver.

-Valla, ver esta película hace que me entre el apetito- dijo Luna comiendo palomitas.

-Oye, literalmente estas son mis palomitas- dijo Lori.

-Nuestras, yo pague la mitad- dijo Leni tomando un bocado de palomitas.

-Destrucción sinsentido, me gusta- dijo Lucy.

-Obviamente porque siempre vivimos con destrucción sin sentido, aun no encuentro una razón por la cual me gusta ver este espectáculo.

-Este refresco es mío- dijo Lola en lo que ella y Lana peleaban por un refresco que se les resbalo y cayó sobre Luan.

-Valla gracias por "refrescarme" jajaja ¿entienden?- dijo Luan.

-Gracias por acompañarme a ver la película chicas, pero gracias a ti también Kevin- dijo Lynn dándole un golpe a Kevin.

-Auch, ¿y eso?- dijo Kevin sobándose el brazo.

-Así demuestro mi cariño a los amigos- dijo Lynn en lo que todos continuaron viendo la película.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	30. Feliz Navidad

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

 **Nota: es un episodio para Navidad**

* * *

Por todo Royal Wood, nevaba sin cesar, y no era por ser invierno o por una repentina nevada, no, era la época de navidad, y que familia tiene más espíritu navideño, los Loud, y ¿Qué estará pasando en la casa Loud?

Lincoln bajo la forma de XRL8 estaba terminando las últimas decoraciones en la casa.

- **Luces, lista** \- XRL8 corrió hacia la cocina y termino en solo unos segundos la comida y el servicio – **Mesa, lista** \- nuestro héroe tomo una escoba y en un santiamén la casa brillo de limpieza – **Limpieza restante, lista. Ahora solo me falta…** \- XRL8 tomo una caja con las luces y a una súper-velocidad coloco y conecto las luces alrededor de su casa y también decoro las chimenea y coloco las calcetas, y por último y lo más importante, las galletas y la leche para Santa Claus – **Luces externas, chimenea, calcetas y las galletas para nuestro querido San Nicolás, listo y listo** \- en eso el tiempo de la transformación del Omnitrix se terminó y regreso a ser Lincoln –Y justo a tiempo antes de que vuelvan- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

 **Feliz Navidad**

Mientras Lincoln veía que todo estuviera en su lugar, la familia volvió en Banzila.

-Lincoln volvimos y… ¡Santa navidades!- dijo el Sr. Loud que al igual que su esposa vio todo decorado y limpio.

-Que hay familia, nada mal o no- dijo Lincoln.

-Lincoln no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero me encanta y además nos ahorraste el trabajo de decorar.

-Y ustedes creyeron que Linc no podía solo- dijo Luna guiñándole el ojo a Lincoln.

-Si deberíamos tener más fe en nuestro hijo y las chicas- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Lincoln por hacer un buen trabajo te dejaremos tomar uno de tus regalos antes- dijo la Sra. Loud.

-Gracias mamá pero no sería justo para las demás y… ¿Dónde está Rex?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante- dijo Rita en lo que Lincoln vio que sus hermanas les hacía señas que nuestro héroe entendió.

Ohh, ya entendí, bueno iré a buscarlo, alguien debe estar con el todo el tiempo, es nuestra primera navidad junto a él, y su primera navidad de hecho, y quiero que la pase excelente y guarden las sorpresas porque todos ustedes tendrán las mayores sorpresas, los veo luego- dijo Lincoln saliendo de la casa y todos notaron que la madre Loud comenzaba a llorar.

-Querida, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto el Sr. Loud.

-Nuestro hijo está creciendo y madurando tan rápido, a veces extraño los días en que era un bebé como lo es Lily ahora- dijo la Sra. Loud mientras era abrazado por su esposo.

-Oigan mamá tiene razón, Lincoln ha madurado más de lo que creí- dijo Lori.

-Parecía que fue ayer cuando leía sus comics en ropa interior, ya ni siquiera lo hace, lo de la ropa interior no lo de los comics- dijo Lola.

-Si es como una segunda Lori sin la parte de lo mandona- dijo Lana.

-Oye- dijo Lori.

-Mi hermanito, extraño cuando le cantaba cuando lloraba, extraño los días en que era un pequeñín- dijo Luna.

-Si tuviera sentimientos, yo también lloraría- dijo Lucy indiferente pero se notaba un poco su tristeza.

-Ya acéptenlo, muy pronto todos creceremos- decía Lisa –Pero siempre recordaremos los días felices.

Mientras Lincoln corría por la ciudad y luego esconderse en un callejón se puso su traje ya listo para la acción.

-Es hora de ser héroe- Lincoln activo el Omnitrix y se transforma en - **¡Frio!-** grito Frio que fue volando y hay vio a Kevin y a Rex peleando con una extraña criatura parecida a un reptil.

-Es extraño que este enorme dinosaurio este afuera en un lugar que está nevando y hace frio- dijo Kevin tratando de golpear al monstruo pero este lo manda a volar con su cola.

-Te daré una peor noticia, es un E.V.O. así que es normal que ellos estén en zonas que no deberían estar, como un pez en pleno desierto- dijo Rex disparando con su tecno-cañón que golpeó fuertemente al E.V.O.- JA, viste eso lo derribe, ahora solo tengo que terminar de curar…- Rex fue golpeado por la cola del E.V.O. para luego levantarse y tratar de pisar a Rex pero fue detenido por el poder congelante de Frio y luego sacar a Rex de allí justo cuando el reptil E.V.O. se liberó –Gracias hermano- dijo Rex.

-Veo que Ronnie Anne no está- dijo Kevin.

- **Ella pasara las fiestas con su familia en México, ¿porque justo tenía que atacar un monstruo en la época de fiestas?** \- dijo Frio quejándose de la situación.

-Ah de hecho es un E.V.O.- dijo Rex.

- **Lo que sea, yo esperaba que nada arruinara este día, tengo planes para hacer feliz a mi familia esta navidad y ese mutante no interferirá con eso** \- dijo Frio volando para luego hacerse intangible para atravesar y congelar al E.V.O. – **Kevin golpea las patas y cualquier punto vulnerable, yo tratare de congelarlo o más rápido que puedo y Rex da el último golpe para que puedas curarlo** -.

-Entendido- dijeron Kevin y Rex.

Mientras Frio seguía congelando al E.V.O. que hacia todo por liberase, Kevin empezó a golpear cualquier parte vulnerable del E.V.O. incluyendo las patas y los ojos, aprovechando el momento Rex salto desde un edificio alto y con sus tecno-guantes le dio el golpe final al E.V.O. que lo termino noqueando.

-Es hora de "extinguir" esta plaga, entienden- dijo Rex.

- **En serio, pasas mucho tiempo con Luan** \- dijo Frio.

-Y los chistes de ella son mejores comparados con los tuyos- dijo Kevin.

-Bla bla bla, todos se creen críticos- dijo Rex mientras curaba al E.V.O. que volvió a ser un hombre adulto -¿Está bien señor?- pregunto Rex.

-Sí, gracias joven- dijo el señor que fue recibido por su familia, provocando un cierto sentimiento a Rex.

-Te entiendo viejo, pero ambos ya tenemos algo como eso- dijo Kevin.

-Tienes razón, a veces puede ser un caos, pero ya se volvió parte de mí, vamos hermano- dijo Rex.

- **Adelántate** \- dijo Frio regresando a ser Lincoln –Yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas importantes, diles que no se preocupen que llegare para cenar- dijo Lincoln volando hacia alguna dirección.

-Bien, yo iré a casa, le prometí a "Papá" que lo ayudaría con la nieve- dijo Kevin marchándose a su casa.

-Ya están bien las cosas entre ustedes ¿verdad?- pregunto Rex.

-Al principio no lo aceptaba, el hacia lo que podía, y lo rechazaba, aunque eso era cuando estaba loco, pero después de regresar a casa, el me acepto, incluso por lo que soy, incluso de lo que hago con ustedes, pero también lo hago por mi madre, incluso si él y yo no tenemos lazos de sangre, es mi padre ahora, s lo que importa, Feliz navidad amigo- dijo Kevin retomando su camino.

-Feliz navidad- dijo Rex volando con sus tecno-turbinas hacia la casa Loud.

Mientras en un edificio abandonado, varias personas en túnicas se reunieron alrededor de una mesa donde estaba la foto de nuestro héroe.

-Creo que ya saben porque los llame- dijo la primera persona revelando ser Charmcaster –Quítense las túnicas y muéstrense-.

-Yo soy el Dr. Aloysius James Animo-.

-Me llaman Rojo-

-Yo soy Fistrick hermano-

-Y yo me llamo Clancy-

-Y mi nombre es Charmcaster, los reuní aquí porque todos tenemos un enemigo en común- dijo Charmcaster tomando una daga y clavándola contra la foto de L-10 –Hoy tendremos nuestro regalo para navidad, la eliminación de L-10- en eso los demás toman su propias dagas y al igual que Charmcaster todos clavaron dagas en la foto.

Más tarde, Lincoln salía de una tienda mientras llevaba un gran costal con varios regalos.

-Uf, me llevo toda la tarde, después de tanto buscar y uno o dos pedazos de Tadenita, finalmente tengo los regalos perfectos para mi familia, ser un Plomero te da una buena paga, mi plan es muy simple, entro sigilosamente a casa, escondo bien los regalos y a las 12:00 p.m les doy sus regalos a mi familia- dijo Lincoln en que escucho un fuerte ruido, nuestro héroe decidió esconder los regalos en un lugar seguro y ponerse su traje para ir a la fuente del ruido.

Al llegar vio a Fistrick tratando de atacar a una señora, Lincoln dio algunas volteretas y le da una fuerte patada a Fistrick que lo hace chocar contra la pared.

-¿Está bien señorita?- pregunto Lincoln ofreciéndole su mano.

-Sí, gracias y… adiós- dijo la señora revelando ser Charmcaster dándole una fuerte patada que lo hiso retroceder.

-Charmcaster, ¿porque te atacaba Fistrick?- pregunto nuestro héroe.

-Que ingenuo eres- dijo Charmcaster en lo que Lincoln sintió una descarga cayendo al suelo, para luego ver que fue Rojo con una arma que casi noquea a nuestro héroe.

-¿Rojo?- dijo Lincoln viendo como Fistrick se levantaba y se acercaba.

-Hermano te pasaste con esa patada- dijo Fistrick sobándose la mejilla.

-Deja de llorar lo tenemos, y dime ¿Dónde la niñita? Quiero también vengarme de ella- dijo Charmcaster.

-Como si fuera a decírtelo, maga de tercera- dijo Lincoln levantándose.

-Me llamaste… maga… de tercera- Charmcaster lanza magia desde sus manos, pero Lincoln justo a tiempo se transforma en…

- **¡Piedra!** \- Piedra absorbe la energía de Charmcaster para luego lanzar esa energía desde sus cristales, dándole a los tres – **No tengo tiempo de jugar con ustedes, tengo cosas que…** \- decía Piedra siendo atrapado por una extraña criatura parecida a una quimera para luego lanzarlo encima de un edificio.

-Oh niño, que gusto verte verdad- dijo Animo montando a su extraño mutante.

- **¿Animo? ¿Estas con ellos?** \- dijo Piedra.

-Exacto, y el también- dijo Animo apuntando su dedo hacia alguien, Piedra volteo y vio a Clancy.

- **Clancy, el chico insecto, mejor vete, tus bichos no serán un problemas para mí de nuevo** -.

-Oh pero ya no soy el mismo de antes- dijo Clancy empezando a cambiar de forma. Su forma nueva tiene garras afiladas, un exoesqueleto duro, y una alas con lo cual es capaz de volar, básicamente ahora es un insecto humanoide – **Ahora si soy uno con mis amigos** -.

- **Ahora si eres un chico insecto, pero eso no me detendrá** \- dijo Piedra dándole un golpe a Clancy, pero este le devuelve el golpe y luego empujándolo con su pata, luego Clancy manda a varios de sus insecto que atraparon a Piedra y golpeándolo contra varios edificios para luego lanzarlo en medio de la calle, solo para luego ser atrapado por las patas de la quimera mutante de Animo.

-Ahora te rendirás- dijo Charmcaster llegando al lugar junto a Rojo y Fistrick.

- **No leen los memos, yo no soy de los que se rinden** \- Piedra expulso energía de su cuerpo empujando a todos contra varios edificios – **No me importan que sean cinco, ustedes no me podrán ganar** -.

-Oigan hermanos, miren lo que me encontré- dijo Fistrick sosteniendo el costal donde estaban los regalos.

- **¡Dejen eso!-** grito Piedra que corrió muy rápido dándole un fuerte golpe a Fistrick y luego agarrar su pie y lanzarlo hacia Clancy, Charmcaster y Rojo intentaron detenerlo con magia y energía, pero Piedra los absorbió y redirigió esa energía chocando contra ellas y Animo – **Quédense hay, y no me molesten en este día** \- Piedra corrió con los regalos, pero Rojo lanzo un misil que exploto y mando a volar a nuestro héroe junto a los regalos, Piedra cayo en el parque y justo a tiempo atrapo el costal con todos los regalos aun intactos – **Que bien, aún están bien** -.

-No por mucho- Rojo llego volando con un jet pack y lanzo más misiles hacia Piedra que corrió esquivando los misiles y protegiendo los regalos -¿Por qué te importan esos regalos? Tíralos por ahí y pelea- dijo Rojo aun lanzando misiles.

- **Ya déjame en paz** \- Piedra una vez más lanzo energía de su cuerpo que impacto contra Rojo chocando contra un árbol, Piedra se arrodillo ya cansado – **Use toda la energía que tenía** \- dijo Piedra en lo que escucho que su tiempo se terminó regresando a ser Lincoln.

-Como veo Piedra tiene un límite en usar la energía que expulsa- dijo Lincoln en lo que llego Fistrick preparado para pelear –No tengo tiempo para pelear contigo, vete a casa-.

-Lo hare cuando te aplaste a ti y luego a esos regalos que tantos proteges- Fistrick corrió hacia Lincoln, pero nuestro héroe se hace a un lado y pone el pie para que Fistrick se tropiece y se atore en el hueco de un árbol.

-Tantos músculos, pero tan poco cerebro- dijo Lincoln viendo que llegaba volando Clancy rodeado de miles de avispas –Hora de calentar las cosas- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y transformándose en… – **¡Fuego!** \- Fuego lanza una ráfaga de llamas que impacta contra Clancy y quemando a sus avispas.

- **Como te atreves a quemar a mis niños** \- dijo Clancy empujando a Fuego contra un árbol, mientras Charmcaster con su magia toma el saco con los regalos.

- **Deja eso** \- dijo Fuego siendo arrojado por Clancy y luego tomándolo del cuello para darle unos golpes en la cara y luego arrojándolo a un lado.

-Si tanto los quieres, ven a buscarlo- dijo Charmcaster en lo que Fuego se levantó furioso y lanzando llamas más potentes que noquean a Clancy y luego atrapando a Charmcaster mientras ella levitaba -¿Qué haces? Suéltame, me quemas el pie-.

- **No hasta que sueltes esos regalos** \- dijo Fuego.

-Pues… está bien- dijo Charmcaster dejando caer los regalos al suelo, Fuego suelta la pierna de Charmcaster para luego apretar el Omnitrix de su pecho y cambiar a…

- **¡Jetray!** \- Jetray con su velocidad atrapa el costal con sus patas y luego darle un rayo láser a Charmcaster mandándola a volar – **Olvida el plan anterior, dejare los regalos rápido en casa y luego patear el trasero de esos…** \- Jetray escucho un fuerte rugido y al voltear vio a Animo montando en su quimera mutante persiguiendo a nuestro héroe – **Cuando será el día en que dejes de ser una molestia** -.

-Cuando tú dejes de meterte en mi trabajo- dijo Animo en lo que aun montando en su mutante persigue a Jetray.

De regreso en la casa Loud, Rex ponía la mesa, en lo que el Sr. Loud empezaba a servir la cena.

-Eso huele esquicito- dijo Rex oliendo el aroma del pavo.

-Gracias Rex, podías llamar al resto, que ya voy a servir la cena- dijo el Sr. Loud.

-A la orden- dijo Rex yendo al living y vio a las chicas viendo una película de navidad.

-Guau, me pregunto cómo sería la navidad si no hubieran hecho inmortal a Santa- dijo Lola.

-No sé, a mí me gusto la de Rodolfo, se burlaron de su nariz roja, y ahora vieron que sin esa luz no hubieran entregado los regalos- dijo Lana.

-A mí me gustaron los capítulos navideños de nuestras caricaturas favoritas- dijo Leni.

-Las músicas navideñas son de lo mejor en esta época- dijo Luna.

-¿Oigan Linc no ha vuelto?- pregunto Rex.

-Oigan es cierto Lincoln no ha regresado, Rex la última que lo viste ¿no te dijo a dónde iba?- pregunto Lori.

-Solo me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer- dijo Rex.

-¿Chicos dónde está su hermano?- pregunto la Sra. Loud.

-¿Eh? Iremos a buscarlo- dijo Lori que junto a sus hermanas y Rex se suben a Banzila y van a buscar a Lincoln.

Mientras nuestro héroe, aún era perseguido por Animo y su mutante.

- **Ya basta loco, no prefieres esperar hasta el 26 de diciembre para terminar esto** \- dijo Jetray aun volando y esquivando las garras del mutante.

-Sabes prefiero mandarte directo hasta el 29 de febrero, el cual no existe- dijo Animo en lo que el mutante golpeo con su cola a Jetray cayendo en picada al suelo, mientras el mutante atrapo el costal con los regalos.

- **No** \- Jetray volvió a tomar vuelo e ir detrás del mutante – **Regrésame esos regalos ahora** \- dijo Jetray en lo que con suerte esquivo un ataque mágico y vio que detrás de ellos estaban Charmcaster levitando, a Rojo con su jet pack y a Clacy volando y llevando a Fistrick – **Esta no es la navidad que tenía planeado** \- dijo Jetray yendo detrás de Animo y su mutante – **Estarán en la lista de malos de santa para siempre por esto** -.

-Tonto yo no creo en Santa- dijo Animo en lo que su mutante soltaba un sonido sónico que lastima los oídos de Jetray.

En eso Clacy soltó a Fistrick y este aprovecho de darle un fuerte puñetazo a Jetray en lo que ambos caen en el suelo.

-Di adiós hermano- Fistrick se preparaba para darle el golpe final, pero Jetray usa su cola y suelta un rayo láser contra la espalda de Fistrick.

Jetray se levantaba pero entonces recibe un golpe de Rojo que lo hace chocar contra unas rocas, para empeorar las cosas su tiempo se terminó y regreso a ser Lincoln, entonces Charmcaster y preparo su magia para terminar con Lincoln.

-Di adiós, L-10- decía Charmcaster en lo que sin darse cuenta fue golpeada por los tecno-guantes de Rex.

-Espero no haberte causado un moretón- dijo Rex en lo que Charmcaster se levantó algo adolorida.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Charmcaster.

-Soy Re… "Generador X"- dijo Rex preparando su tecno-espada para atacar a Charmcaster pero fue detenida por Rojo que tenía un sable que salía de su muñequera.

-No nos importa quien seas, pero nuestro objetivo es L-10- dijo Rojo.

-Pues si lo quieren a él, tendrán que pasar por mí- Rex con su otra mano toco la hombrera de la armadura de Rojo y de pronto causo una sobrecarga en la armadura de Rojo, Rex aprovecho eso y le dio una patada con sus tecno-botas, dejando noqueada a Rojo.

Lincoln se levantó aun adolorido, y al volver a caer fue atrapado por sus hermanas.

-¿Estas bien hermano?- pregunto Luna.

-No, no lo estaré hasta recuperar los regalos de Animo- dijo Lincoln corriendo hacia Animo.

-¿Regalos?- dijeron las chicas.

-Ya ríndete niño antes de que destroce estas cosas- dijo Animo en lo que Lincoln decidió transformarse en…

- **¡Feedback!** \- Feedback disparo una ráfaga de electricidad que impacto contra el mutante y electrocuto a Animo, el mutante soltó los regalos que por suerte la nieve los amortiguo antes de caer al suelo, Animo se levantó solo para recibir un puñetazo de Feedback el cual agarra su casco e hiso que la quimera fuera un objeto inanimado – **Si están** …- Feedback iba a tomar el costal pero fue destruido por un ataque de Charmcaster - **¡Nooo!** \- Feddback tomo el costal pero ya era demasiado, todos los regalos estaban arruinados.

-Uy que mal, apunte mal, pero tranquilo tu tristeza acabara pronto- Charmcaster lanzo energía mágica que fue absorbida por las antenas de Feedback, en eso Feedback preparo electricidad de sus dedos.

- **Cómo te atreves** \- Feedback lanzo electricidad desde sus manos que impacto contra Charmcaster dejándola muy lastimada, tal acto dejo sorprendía a todos – **Voy a freírte a ver si te gusta** \- Feedback fue corriendo pero Fistrick lo agarro de la espalda y tratar de aplastar sus huesos.

-¿Qué te parece esto?- dijo Fistrick aun tratando de aplastar a Feedback.

-Resiste hermano- Rex iba a atacar a Fistrick, pero fue detenido por Clancy –IUGH, eres feo, apártate- dijo Rex empujándolo con su tecno-bota izquierda y luego preparo su otra tecno-bota y con ambas aplasta a Clancy dejándolo inconsciente –Se nota que no eres un E.V.O. porque he visto varios menos feos que tú-.

Feedback conecto los enchufes de sus dedos a los brazos de Fistrick y le dio una fuerte descarga que hiso que Fistrick soltara a Feedback y luego darle una patada que hiso tropezar a Fistrick y Feedback le da un último golpe en su cara dejando noqueado a Fistrick.

- **Tu turno bruja** \- Feedback se acercaba furiosamente hacia Charmcaster cargando electricidad de sus manos, mientras las chicas veían preocupadas la actitud de Lincoln.

-Lincoln ya detente, ya ganaste- dijo Lori.

-No, hasta que termine con él, esto no termina- dijo Charmcaster disparando magia hacia Feedback que el absolvía desde sus antenas cargando más energía desde sus manos.

- **Tu energía solo es mi alimento, no tienes oportunidad contra mí** \- dijo Feedback en lo que Charmcaster seguía lanzando magia, pero Feedback solo la seguía absolviendo, Charmcaster sin otra opción intento correr, pero Feedback dio un gran salto estando frente a Charmcaster – **Todo era muy simple** \- Feedback dio un fuerte golpe a Charmcaster que la tumbo contra el suelo **–Esos regalos eran para mi familia y tu sin corazón las destruiste** \- Feedback preparo un puño eléctrico para terminar con Charmcaster.

-Linc detente- Rex iba a detener a Feedback pero el levanto sus antenas apuntando a Rex.

- **No te metas en esto Rex** \- dijo Feedback a punto de dar, pero entonces oyó algo deteniendo su ataque.

-¡WUAAAA!- Feedback volteo y a su hermanita Lily llorando en los brazos de su hermana Luna y vio a sus hermanas con caras de miedo.

Feedback luego vio lo que estaba a punto a hacer, entonces al final dio el golpe, pero hacia un árbol cercano, Feedback regreso a ser Lincoln y con sus botas salió volando de allí avergonzado.

-¡Linky regresa!- grito Leni –¿Pero que le paso?- se preguntaba Leni que junto a las demás, vieron a las gemelas vieron lo que quedaba del costal.

-Miren esto, hay muchos regalos aquí- dijo Lola viendo lo que iba a ser su regalo y vio que era una tiara con joyas –Pero si es la tiara que quería, pero ahora está dañada-.

-Mira Lynn, un bate firmado por tu beisbolista favorito- dijo Lana sosteniendo un bate quemado y roto con una firma.

-No puedo creerlo, he mencionado cuanto quería este bate- dijo Lynn sin creer lo que veía.

-Este se supone que es mío, es la nueva tableta G-20, ¿Cuánto le habrá costado?- dijo Lori.

-Miren esta tela, es un material perfecto para cualquier vestido, Oh Linky que considerado, lástima que esta quemado- dijo Leni.

-Oye Luna mira esta guitarra- dijo Luan tomando lo que quedaba de una guitarra en forma de estrella.

-No puede ser, espera que dice, " _Para Luna, la futura reina del rock y una gran hermana_ "- dijo Luna con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y este se supone que era para mí- dijo Luan sosteniendo lo que quedaba de un muñeco de ventrílocuo.

-Santa ciencia, un Telescopio/microscopio último modelo- dijo Lisa sin creer lo que veía –O lo que quedaba de el-

Mientras Lucy solo sostuvo un ya quemado libro de la serie de vampiros y hombres lobo.

-Suspiro, me conoce muy bien- dijo Lucy-

-Este iba a ser el mío- dijo Lana sosteniendo un recipiente para reptiles –Y este de Lily- Lana sostenía un muñeco de oso que al final se rompió quedando en nada.

-Este iba a ser el de mamá y papá- Luan sostenía una especie de libro en que cada página mostraba de los padres Loud con una Lori de bebé, luego la misma pero con Lori de 2 años y con una recién nacida Leni, luego con Lori y Leni co año respectivamente y una Luna de bebé y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a los chicos Loud con sus respectivas edades y una recién nacida Lily, pero para su desgracia las fotos estaban quemadas y dañadas –Y miren, este iba a ser para ti Rex- Luan le entrego a Rex lo que quedaba de un regalo y vio que había una foto de él junto a los Loud.

-¿Pero? ¿De dónde Lincoln saco para todo esto?- pregunto Lori.

-Aunque no lo crean a los Plomeros nos pagan muy bien- dijo Rex enseñando un pedazo de tadenita.

-Que hermosa gema- dijo Leni.

-¿Es un diamante?- pregunto Lola.

-No esto es Tadenita, uno de los minerales más valiosos del universo, es mucho más duro que el diamante, también puede usarse como fuente de poder en varias naves, además un pedazo vale mucho dinero- dijo Rex.

-Increíble, ¿y de cuanto estamos hablando?- pregunto Lisa en lo que Rex le susurro en el oído –Santa ciencia-.

-Aunque no lo creas- dijo Rex.

-Y en donde cambias por dinero- dijo Lisa.

-Solo te diré que aunque los Plomeros sean secretos hay partes en la tierra que saben de su existencia, y dan un buen dineral por una pieza de tadenita- dijo Rex en lo que vio que las chicas estaban cabizbaja -¿Pero qué les pasa?-.

-Lincoln nos iba a dar grandiosos regalos y nosotras que íbamos a darle, pues comic y figuras de acción- dijo Lori.

-Pero ustedes saben que a él le encanta esas cosas- dijo Rex.

-Pero hubiéramos hecho algo mejor y darle algo grandioso- dijo Luna.

-Algo que lo haría feliz en navidad como él lo iba a hacer con nosotras- dijo Lana.

-Me siento rara, ¿qué es este sentimiento?- dijo Lucy.

-Eso se llama culpa y pena- dijo Luan.

-Oigan, antes yo no sabía que era la navidad, y mucho menos me interesaba festejarlo, pero en el poco tiempo que vivo con ustedes y lo que me contaron de esa gran festividad, he entendido una cosa, la navidad no se trata de grandiosos regalos o lo que le des a esa persona, ¿Qué acaso no se trataba de pasarla feliz con la familia? Él me dijo que lo que más le gusta es verlas felices sin importar cuanto le duela todo después- dijo Rex lo cual dejo pensativa a las chicas.

Mientras en una parte alegada en el bosque, Lincoln sin su traje estaba sentado en un tronco, bastante pensativo y triste.

-Esta es la peor navidad que he tenido, les iba a dar a las chicas grandiosos regalos y esos me tenían que molestar en este día- Lincoln tomo una piedra y lo arrojo muy enojado –No tengo el valor de ir a casa, no tengo regalos que darle a las chicas y más por lo que estuve a punto de hacer-.

Lincoln estuvo a punto de llorar cuando de pronto…

\- Ooooooooh - Lincoln escuchaba muchas voces acercándose y al voltear vio a su hermana salir de los arbustos y empezó a cantar

 _I used to think that Christmas was_

 _About the wish list filled with stuff_

 _I never really needed, anyway_

 _But as long as we're together, it's a holiday_

En eso las demas hermanas salieron de los arbustos y empesaron a cantar junto a Luna

 _It's not what you get, it's what you give_

 _We've got the spirit, clear and loud_

 _Ditch the list, hug who you're with_

 _'Cause that's what Christmas is all about!_

 _It's what you give, not what you get_

 _We've got the hard part figured out_

 _This year will be the best one yet_

 _'Cause that's what Christmas is all about!_

 _Merry Christmas from the Louds!_

_HO!_

Lincoln al ver esto y no tolero más y abrazo a su hermana Luna mientras soltaba muchas lágrimas.

-Ya hermano, déjalo salir- dijo Luna devolviendo el abrazo.

-Lo siento, yo quería darle a todas ustedes maravillosos regalos, pero ahora, ya no podre- dijo Lincoln aun triste y en eso se acerca Lori.

-Escucha Linc, sé que querías darnos algo que en verdad queríamos, y acepto que hubiéramos sido felices por eso, pero eso no reemplaza esa intención- dijo Lori.

-Además ya tenemos el mejor regalo que podíamos tener- dijo Lola.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Pues tú, el mejor hermano que un montón de hermanas podría pedir- dijo Lynn en la que todas abrazaron a Lincoln.

-Gracias chicas- Lincoln devolviendo el abrazo y luego todos escucharon que alguien lloraba, los Loud rompieron el abrazo y vieron a Rex de espalda llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa Rex? ¿Estas llorando?- pregunto Lynn.

-Claro que no, solo se me metió un copo de nieve en el ojo- dijo Rex fingiendo que no ha llorado por la escena.

-Solo me hubiera gustado haberles dado a todos sus regalos- dijo Lincoln.

-Tu tranquilo hermano mayor, ni que la respuesta cayeran del cielo- dijo Lisa en lo que un gran costal cayó encima de Rex.

-Auch, estoy bien- dijo Rex en lo que todos vieron el cielo sin creer lo que vieron.

- _Ho ho ho, ¡Feliz navidad!_ -

-Es la segunda vez que lo veo, y aun no me deja de sorprender, lo raro es que aún no son las 12:00- dijo Lisa mirando la hora y Lincoln fue a ver el costal y vio que dentro habían regalos, pero no regalos cualquiera, eran los regalos que Lincoln le iba a dar a su familia.

-No… no entiendo, fueron destruidos, como es que…- decía Lincoln.

-¿Porque crees que son los mismos regalos?- pregunto Lana.

-Porque en la etiqueta esta mi letra, y este es el mismo papel que elegí para envolver, bueno no era esta la forma en que quería darle sus regalos, al parecer Santa me dio el regalo que quería, hacerlas felices- dijo Lincoln que iba a dar el primer regalo pero…

-Mejor guarda la ya no-sorpresa y regresemos a casa- dijo Luan.

-Si mejor, porque ya tengo hambre y aún estamos a tiempo para cenar- dijo Lynn ayudando a Lincoln a llevar el costal con regalos y Rex se levantaba del suelo.

-Hubieran hecho eso antes- dijo Rex que fue el último en entrar a banzila y regresando a la casa Loud.

Ya de mañana, en navidad los Loud se levantaron y abrieron sus regalos, más los que les había dejado Santa Claus esa noche, Lincoln tomo uno que decía que era de sus hermanas y al abrirlo vio que era una edición limitada de un " _Megazord de los Power Rangers_ ".

-Chicas esto es…- decía Lincoln.

-Sé que eso podría no ser comparado con lo que nos diste, pero lo hicimos pensando en…- decía Lori que luego recibió un fuerte abrazo de Lincoln.

-Me encanta, y como dijeron la intención cuenta- dijo Lincoln.

-De nada hermanito- dijo Lori devolviendo el abrazo.

Entonces Lincoln nota que no está Rex, afuera Rex estaba afuera viendo el cielo en lo que llega Lincoln poniéndole una bufanda.

-Sabes que es malo salir afuera sin abrigarse apropiadamente- dijo Lincoln.

-Ellas tienen razón, te preocupas por todos a tu alrededor- dijo Rex poniéndose la bufanda.

-¿Y qué tal tu primera navidad?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Sentí algo que no he sentido nunca, calor de un hogar y una familia- dijo Rex –Me pregunto cómo hubiera sido una navidad con mi verdadera familia-.

-Estoy seguro que la hubieran pasado excelente, con suerte los encontraremos, te lo prometo- dijo Lincoln.

-Gracias hermano, pero en lo que me consta, ustedes ahora son mi familia- dijo Rex chocando los puños –Feliz navidad Linc-.

-Feliz navidad, hermano- dijo Lincoln en lo que las chicas se reúnen con ellos para ver juntos el nevado cielo de la navidad.

 ** _Feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo_**

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	31. Buena copia, mala copia

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era de noche, y en un enorme castillo estilo medieval, alguien estaba atacando y ¿Quién era el que estaba atacando?

Los caballeros entraban con toda prisa a su castillo y cerraron rápidamente el portón de entrada, los caballeros estaban aterrados mientras algo intentaba entrar por la fuerza.

Finalmente el portón ya no soporto más y ¿Quién crees que entro?

- **¡Los Caballeros Eternos!** \- dijo Humungosaurio en su forma gigante atravesando fácilmente la puerta del castillo.

Humungosaurio empezó a golpear y destrozar todo el castillo, y los caballeros eternos no podían hacer nada para defenderse y correr, pero Humungosaurio los derribaba con suma facilidad, entonces atrapo a uno que aún estaba corriendo.

- **Contéstenme ahora, ¿Dónde está?** \- pregunto furioso Humungosaurio.

-¿Por qué preguntar lo que ya sabes?- pregunto un caballero lastimado y asustado –¿Nos estas probando?-.

Humungosaurio enojado y sin respuestas, tomo al caballero y lo arremetió contra la pared mientras aun lo sujetaba.

- **Pruebo tu deseo de vivir** , **Ahora solo preguntare una vez más** \- dijo Humungosaurio regresando a la normalidad -¿Dónde está Lincoln Loud?

* * *

 **Buena copia, mala copia**

Esa misma noche algo volaba a cierta dirección.

-Haber una vez más, los Caballeros Eternos, ese grupo anti-alienígenas que intentaron matar a Linc muchas veces, nos piden ayuda- dijo Rex volando con sus tecno-turbinas con Kevin encima de él.

-Aunque no lo creas- dijo Kevin.

-¿Y? ¿Por qué vamos solo nosotros 2?- pregunto Rex.

-Lincoln y Ronnie Anne están estudiando para un examen, y nosotros al estar libres… solo iremos a inspeccionar y les daremos a ellos los detalles, si lo que dicen ellos es verdad debemos tener cuidado por si es una trampa- dijo Kevin.

-Lincoln tenía razón, tu deberías ser el líder- dijo Rex en lo que llegaron al castillo ya destruido de los caballeros, Rex aterriza y Kevin baja para inspeccionar el terreno –Valla, hubo una fiesta ¿o qué?-.

En eso ambos ven salir de los escombros varios caballeros muy lastimados.

-Es increíble que nos pidan ayuda, díganos ¿Quién fue?- pregunto Kevin.

-Tu amigo, el mal nacido de Lincoln Loud, conocido como L-10, no tuvo misericordia, ha destruido 3 de nuestros castillos en pocos días- dijo un caballero.

-Me doy, sé que ustedes y Lincoln han tenido sus "ratos malos", pero él nunca haría tal cosa- dijo Rex.

-Tal vez no lo conocían tan bien como creían, solo miren- dijo el caballero apuntando a lo alto de su torre y vieron a Jetray volando fuera de la escena, sin creer lo que vieron Kevin y Rex se retiraban.

-¿Tu qué piensas?- pregunto Rex.

-Ambos sabemos que Lincoln no es capaz de algo así- pensó Kevin un segundo –Pero no hace daño preguntar, pero no porque desconfié- dijo Kevin.

Mientras en la casa Loud, tal como dijo Kevin, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne estaban estudiando.

-¿Y dime ya lo entendiste?- dijo Lincoln comiendo papás con chile –El niño pesa 25 kg, 3 metros por segundo, 2 metros del centro del objetivo-.

-Más despacio, mejor lo escribo, pero dicta más despacio ¿entiendes?- dijo Ronnie Anne tomando una papás.

-Felicidades Lincoln, le das un nuevo uso a tu Omnitrix, clandestinamente y pateando traseros- dijo Rex recibiendo un golpe de Kevin.

-¿Me pueden decir de qué hablan?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Pues te vimos como Jetray saliendo de una batalla, pero podría ser otro Aerofibio- dijo Kevin.

-Miren Ronnie Anne y yo estuvimos estudiando toda la semana para el examen de física de mañana- dijo Lincoln enseñando unos libros.

-Es cierto estuvimos aquí toda la tarde, no hemos hecho otra cosa que estudiar, bueno yo tengo que estudiar, Lincoln me ayuda es como mi tutor- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Gracias- dijo Lincoln.

-Por eso digo que podría ser otro alienígena de las tantas que tienen en el Omnitrix- dijo Kevin.

-Por favor, no es que desconfié de ti, pero si tienes un secreto tienes que decirnos hermano- dijo Rex.

-Te lo he dicho, he estado repasando para el examen- dijo Lincoln.

-Si yo no paso mi mamá me castiga, no podre ser héroe y no salir con Lincoln o con ustedes, y si también con ustedes, sentí su presencia desde hace horas- dijo Ronnie Anne en que las chicas salían de sus escondites e iban directo a sus habitaciones.

-Debes creerle a Lincoln, escuche que cuando miente, suda por el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y te da un tic en el ojo izquierdo- dijo Kevin.

-Me conoces bastante bien- dijo Lincoln impresionado.

-Tanto tiempo queriéndote matar, da sus ventajas- dijo Kevin.

-O quien sabe, quizás de nuevo tus aliens toman el control y pelean sin que los sepas- dijo Rex en que todos miraban a Rex -¿Qué? Es posible.

-Si vamos a discutir eso, necesito más papas- dijo Lincoln que vio la caja de papas ya vacía –Oigan ¿Quién se comió el resto?- dijo Lincoln que voltio la vista a Ronnie Anne y a sus hermanas que volvieron con su caras llenas de chili –Me dijeron que no querían-.

-Perdón, son deliciosas- dijo Ronnie Anne que luego escucharon un fuerte eructo y todos pusieron su vista en Lana.

-¿Que? Yo no fui esta vez- dijo Lana.

-Lo siento, no lo evite- dijo Lola en que todos se alejaron un paso –¿Qué? Hay días en que no soy una princesa-.

Mientras en un lugar llamado " _Burpin' Burger"_ , todos dentro del lugar estaban disfrutando comiendo papas fritas con chili, en eso llega Lincoln con el ceño fruncido.

-Sabes, me caes mal, pero esto que llamas comida es deliciosa, aunque esté lleno de aceite y que la prepares asquerosa, todo lo que sea humano apesta excepto por la comida- dijo Lincoln pagando su pedido.

-Si seguro es la cebolla- dijo el cocinero entregando una bolsa con papas que enseguida Lincoln olio.

-Hmmm… es increíble, siempre disfruto este aroma pero nunca pude comerla, aunque una parte encuentre desagradable la experiencia de la comida, ¿estará en mi ADN?- dijo Lincoln retirándose mientras comía algunas papas de la bolsa, pero unos segundos después llega ¿Lincoln?.

-Unas papas por favor, unas para mí, y otras más para mis hermanas que esperan afuera- dijo Lincoln pagando su pedido.

-Cuidado niño, tantas raciones te engordaran- dijo el cocinero mostrando su barriga.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Es un concejo, tómalo si quieres- dijo el cocinero dándole un varias bolsas de papas.

-¿Ah? ¿Gracias?- dijo Lincoln tomando su pedido y retirándose.

-¿Cuánto tarda? Tengo hambre- dijo Lana.

-Ya cállate, nadie más se queja como tú- dijo Lola en lo que gruño su estómago, pero no solo de ella, sino de sus demás hermanas.

Mientras arriba de banzila, Ronnie Anne, Kevin y Rex vigilaban.

-Solo para aclarar, no es que desconfié de Lincoln, sino que podría ser un impostor o alguien lo está controlando- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Cuántos más conoces que tiene un Omnitrix?- dijo Kevin –Pero lo de control metal es más posible-.

-Saben, con ese olor me dieron ganas de papas, ¿no es raro? Debí decirle a Linc que me trajera unas para mí- dijo Rex –Hay salió.

Lincoln salió del establecimiento terminando de comer sus papas y luego eructar.

-Me doy asco, estoy olvidando mis modales- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y transformándose en Insectoide y volando a alguna dirección.

-Hay se escapa- Rex preparo sus tecno-turbinas para volar en lo que Ronnie Anne y Kevin se subían en cada ala de las tecno-turbinas de Rex para perseguir a Insectoide.

-¿Iremos detrás de ellos verdad?- dijo Lisa en lo que efectivamente Lori puso en marca la camioneta y fueron detrás de los chicos, sin ver que Lincoln salió del establecimiento con varias bolsas de papas.

-¡Chicas esperen!, ¡regresen!- Lincoln las llamo pero ellas ya estaban muy lejos como para escuchar a su hermano, entonces Lincoln activo el Omnitrix y se transforma en - **¡Insectoide!** \- dijo XRL8 tomando las papas y yendo detrás de sus hermanas y compañeros.

Al llegar todo vieron un castillo de los caballeros en llamas, un caballero intentaba dispararle a Insectoide con un láser pero ningún tiro le dio, Insectoide se puso detrás del caballero y con su cola golpeo la pistola tirándola al lago.

- **¿Dónde está Lincoln Loud?** \- el caballero iba a atacar a Insectoide con su espada, pero Insectoide le lanza su baba que lo deja inmóvil en el puente, en ese instante Insectoide fue golpeado por la espalda y vio que llegaban más caballeros uno con una pistolas laser y los demás llegaban con sus tradicionales espadas.

Nuestros demás héroes llegaban a ayudar a Insectoide mientras las chicas se quedaban mirando, Kevin y Rex solo los atacan con golpes para noquearlos y arrojarlo al lago, mientras Ronnie Anne usaba su magia para inmovilizarlo y desarmarlos de sus armas, mientras Insectoide los atacaba con su cola y baba.

-¿Lincoln?- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Insectoide volteaba –Dime que te pasa, si alguien te está controlando, quiero que sepas que estamos aquí para ayudarte- dijo Ronnie Anne.

- **¿Ustedes conocen a Lincoln? ¿Dónde está Lincoln Loud?** \- dijo Insectoide desesperado.

-Bien ya basta, ¿acaso te golpeaste la cabeza o estás loco?- dijo Rex en lo que Insectoide eructo.

-IUGH, apestas más que de costumbre- dijo Kevin.

-Vamos a casa Linc, dinos que te pasa y te ayudaremos, no ves que las chicas también están preocupadas- dijo Rex viendo que las chicas saludan de manera incomoda, Insectoide decidió regresar a la normalidad.

-Sí, soy yo Lincoln Loud, transpórtame a mi L-10 a mi domicilio, verán hay momentos de naturaleza personal en el cual yo L-10, debo atender- dijo Lincoln hablando de una manera rara.

-Alguien más siente que Lincoln actúa raro- dijo Lola.

-Si como si estuviera fuera de las nubes, jajaja ¿entienden?- dijo Luan en que todas se quejaron.

-Si tengo que dar mi opinión, creo que ese no el Lincoln- dijo Lana.

-De que hablas, ¿quién más puede usar o tiene ese reloj que….?- decía Lori.

-Lana tiene razón, él no es Lincoln- dijo Lucy –Di quien eres impostor.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Si Lucy, como puede ser un impostor si tiene el reloj- dijo Lynn.

-Estoy de acuerdo, nadie más tiene un reloj como el que tiene nuestro hermano- dijo Lisa ajustando sus gafas.

-Escuchen a mis hermanas, y ustedes como mis compañeros en la lucha contra el crimen ¿no deberían creerme?- dijo Lincoln lo cual deja un poco confundido.

-Ya cállate, nosotras no somos tus hermanas y ellos no son tus compañeros, ¿Quién eres?- dijo Luna.

- **Muchas gracias chicas** \- dijo Insectoide llegando de repente – **Me dejaron solo y con varias bolsas de papas, tienen suerte de que no me las…** \- decía Insectoide viendo que enfrente suyo estaba Lincoln, en eso Insectoide decidió regresar a la normalidad –Bien, esto es raro-.

-Nadie me dijo que Lincoln tenía un gemelo- dijo Leni en que todos hicieron _Facepalm_.

-Lisa te hemos dicho muchas veces que no clones a Lincoln- dijo Lori.

-Primero yo no clone a Lincoln, segundo la tecnología de clonación aún está lejos de ser perfecta y tercero no tengo nada para clonar, todavía- dijo Lisa.

-Como sea ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Lincoln estando ya frente a frente al otro Lincoln mientras sus hermanas comían papas.

-¿Lincoln Loud? La criatura más difícil de localizar, pero que bueno que te encontré, quizás no me recuerdes, pero soy Albedo de Galvan- dijo el otro Lincoln revelando su identidad.

-La especie de Materia Gris, eres un poco más alto que el promedio- dijo Lincoln.

-Soy el fabricante del Omnitrix, lo necesito de regreso- dijo Albedo extendiendo su mano –Tus días como L-10 terminaron.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos por esa aclaración, hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Lincoln empezó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? Remueve tu Omnitrix y entrégamelo- dijo Lincoln.

-Es que primero, este se supone que este es el único Omnitrix del universo, y segundo y aún más gracioso, tú el fabricante, fue Azmuth quien lo hiso- dijo Lincoln aun sin dejar de reírse.

-Azmuth es un mentiroso- dijo Albedo enojado.

-Y al menos que fuera el, no te lo entregaría, con los alienígenas que vienen a invadir, los súper villanos que atacan constantemente mi ciudad, necesito el Omnitrix para proteger mi cuidad y talvez al mundo- dijo Lincoln.

-Está incompleto y es probable que se descomponga- dijo Albedo dando sus propios argumentos.

-Pues no te creo, hasta ahora el Omnitrix ha estado funcionando bien- dijo Lincoln.

-Si no cuentas cuando casi te lo rompimos, o tu forma de Frio tuvo bebes o cuando…- decía Leni en lo que Lori le tapaba la boca

-Tienes suerte porque no has causado un hoyo inmenso en el universo niñito- dijo Albedo.

-Yo no le creo- dijo Rex.

-Si podría ser un impostor tratando de engañarte- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Si enséñame tu verdadera apariencia de Galvan, es raro hablar conmigo mismo- dijo Lincoln.

-Lo haría si pudiera, pero no puedo, estoy atrapado en este pegajoso, oloroso, sudoroso, ruidoso, hambriento, horrible cuerpo de niño humano, me he estado rascado a mí mismo en lugares inapropiados y leído estúpidas historietas de superhéroes, la única ventaja de esto es que puedo disfrutar de la comida humana, en especial papas con chili- dijo Albedo.

-Sí, es como tú- dijo Kevin.

-Vera como sabes tú ADN funciona como candado entre tú y el Omnitrix, decodificado en el mismo, impidiendo que alguien que no seas tú lo use. El mío se sincroniza en el tiempo y espacio en el tuyo, tú también tienes el mío- dijo Albedo.

-Y bien, ¿Quieres el Omnitrix para arreglarlo o para evitar la destrucción del universo? Y más vale que digas la verdad- dijo Kevin amenazando a Albedo.

-Las… 2 cosas- dijo Albedo.

-Haber genio, si tú lo construiste, di como lo puedo apagar- dijo Lincoln con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí, tengo la confianza de que sabes las aplicaciones de las 8 dimensiones de la gravedad cuántica junto con sus ecuaciones- dijo Albedo.

-Ya basta, hiciste que me duela el cerebro, ¿a alguien más?- decía Kevin sobándose la cabeza.

-Si- dijeron todas menos Lisa.

En eso Lincoln vio detenidamente a Albedo y vio que de un lado de la cabeza sudaba y su ojo izquierdo hacia un tic.

-En serio me da un tic y sudo cuando miento- dijo Lincoln.

-Te lo dije, nunca creí que ese dato serviría de algo- dijo Kevin mirando fijamente a Albedo y todos los presentes cruzaron de brazos.

-Está bien, hay otras formas de quitártelo- dijo Albedo dándole una patada a Kevin y luego transformándose en Jetray y con su velocidad y sus patas atrapa a Lincoln e irse volando.

-¡Lincoln!- gritaron las chicas.

-Tranquilas solo voy a derribar a ese…- decía Rex.

-Rex espera- decía Ronnie Anne deteniendo el ataque de Rex, mientras Jetray vio que Lincoln se transformó en…

- **¡XRL8!** \- XRL8 uso sus garras para golpear las piernas de Jetray, provocando que este último suelte a nuestro héroe y caiga al agua.

Jetray intento dispararle con ráfagas desde sus ojos, pero XRL8 con su alta velocidad lo esquiva corriendo por el agua para luego correr por el muro del castillo llegando a la cima de la torre, sin embargo recibiendo un disparo de parte de Jetray.

- **Ahora sé porque me gustaba usar a Jetray, sus disparos de neuroshock pueden ser letales** \- dijo XRL8 tomando algunos escombros de la torre intentando darle a Jetray con ellas.

- **No eres digno, de usar el Omnitrix** \- dijo Jetray esquivando fácilmente las pedradas de XRL8.

- **¿Qué curioso? Vilgax dijo algo casi igual, pero Azmuth no opina lo mismo** \- dijo XRL8 aun lanzando piedras, pero Jetray las seguía esquivando para luego darle un golpe a XRL8 con su propio cuerpo, XRL8 intento ponerse de pie, pero Jetray se puso delante de él.

- **Gracias por tu sacrificio** \- dijo Jetray en lo que recibió un fuerte golpe de parte del tecno-cañón de Rex.

-Jamás me gustaron las copias, en especial de mala calidad- dijo Rex disparando otro proyectil, pero Jetray uso su disparo de neuroshock para contrarrestarlo.

XRL8 aprovecho esa distracción y uso su cola para hacer tropezar a Jetray y luego darle un golpe de garra y finalizarlo con una serie de veloces patadas que dejan a Jetray por el suelo.

- **Di de nuevo que no soy digno** \- dijo XRL8 con pose de victoria, pero Jetray uso su disparo de neuroshock que XRL8 esquiva pero el disparo provoco que una de las torres se derrumbara casi cayendo sobre las chicas, pero Ronnie Anne genera un escudo que los protege en lo que Kevin y Rex destruyen la torre, Jetray aprovecha la distracción para escapar –¡ **Oye regresa!** \- XRL8 decidió bajar y ver que todos estuvieran bien justo cuando regreso a ser Lincoln.

-Tranquilo viejo, podemos rastrearlo, mira- dijo Kevin mostrando que su insignia tenia localizado el Omnitrix de Albedo.

-Que conveniente que podamos rastrear su Omnitrix, para ser tan listo no pensó en el localizador de las insignias- dijo Lincoln poniéndose su traje –Vamos por ese impostor-.

Al decir eso todos se suben a banzila yendo en la dirección donde fue Albedo.

-Sabes que es un clásico de un héroe, un gemelo malvado- dijo Lola.

-Si ahora si eres un héroe- dijo Lynn dándole un golpe en el hombro a Lincoln.

-Uno de dos héroes con un gran examen mañana- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y estaríamos estudiando si nos hubieran creido desde el principio- dijo Lincoln.

-Para tu información yo si te creía, es Rex el desconfiado- dijo Kevin señalando a Rex.

Después de algunos minutos banzila llega frente a una fábrica de computadoras y todos notaron que alguien forzó la entrada.

-Debe estar allí, bien escuchen 2 de ustedes 3 van conmigo, el otro se queda aquí con mis hermanas.

-¿Porque?- preguntaron todos.

-Mmmm… quizás porque todas ustedes son entrometidas y Albedo podría usarlas para sacar ventaja- dijo Lincoln.

-Asi que uno de nosotros se queda como niñera de tus hermanas- dijo Kevin en lo que Lincoln asentía con la cabeza –Y bien ¿Quién se queda?-.

-Contemos pajitas- dijo Rex sacando 3 pajillas de su bolsillo.

-¿Ahh? ¿Por qué tienes pajitas de tu bolsillo?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?- dijo Rex.

-Buen punto- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que ella y Kevin sacaban cada uno una pajilla, para su mala suerte ella saco la más corta –Dang it-.

-Lo siento Ronnie, vamos chicos, detengamos a ese clon- dijo Lincoln en lo que el junto a Kevin y Rex entraron al edificio, dejando a las chicas solas.

-¡Machistas!- dijo Lola muy enojada junto a las otras.

Mientras dentro del edificio, Albedo estaba bien escondido y luego vio como Lincoln, Kevin y Rex entraron al edificio.

-Escuchen si ven a Albedo pueden usar la fuerza, incluso si se hace pasar por mí- dijo Lincoln.

-No sé, no me gustaría atacarte- decía Kevin –De nuevo- en eso Rex tomo un marcador y dibujo una "X" en el casco de Lincoln.

-deberías cambiarte el nombre a L-X- dijo Rex en lo que Lincoln se borra la marca del casco.

-No bromees Rex- dijo Lincoln.

-No creo que sea necesario, no creo que Albedo sepa del traje que está dentro del Omnitrix, digo lo hiso tu hermana Lisa- dijo Kevin.

-No se confíen, Azmuth dijo que cuando el Omnitrix analizo mi traje, lo convirtió en datos para asi este almacenado y lo pueda usar en cualquier momento- dijo Lincoln lo cual llamo la atención de Albedo –Si lo que dijo es cierto y su Omnitrix esta sincronizado con el mío eso significa que él tiene mi traje-.

-Sí, pero no sabe que el traje sale son solo oprimir un botón del Omnitrix- dijo Rex el cual Albedo oprimió un botón de su Omnitrix y como dijeron, Albedo está usando una copia exacta del traje de Lincoln, con una pequeña excepción.

-Bien, si ya entendieron, separémonos, y como dije si ven a Albedo golpéenlo si se hace pasar por mí, incluso si de verdad soy yo- dijo Lincoln corriendo por su lado.

-Una parte de mí no le gustaría eso- dijo Rex con brazos cruzados.

-Mejor confiemos en nuestro instinto y creamos que el Lincoln que veamos es nuestro Lincoln- dijo Kevin en lo que él y Rex fueron por su propio lado sin saber que sigilosamente estaban siendo seguidos por Albedo.

-Chicos por aquí- dijo Lincoln llegando de la nada –Creo que escuche a Albedo por haya.

-Un momento, tú te fuiste a otra parte- dijo Rex mientras Kevin preparaba sus puños.

-¿En serio? Hay que tonto soy, no debí borrar la marca de Rex- dijo Lincoln en lo que Kevin y Rex por ahora confían y van por el camino que tomo Lincoln, pero Lincoln toma discretamente algo de atrás.

-¡Chicos alto, es una trampa!- grito Lincoln revelando que el que se encontraron era Albedo y uso un enorme tubo que saco una extraña sustancia adhesiva que dejo pegados en la pared a Kevin y Rex.

-Esto apesta, nos enolvio con plástico- dijo Kevin tratando de zafarse.

-Habla menos y empuja más dijo Rex tambien tratando de zafarse.

-Albedo, no te llevaras mi Omnitrix- dijo Lincoln estando frente a frente con Albedo.

-Tengo todos tus poderes, y una mente superior, mejor ríndete si valoras tu miserable vida niñito- dijo Albedo.

-Porque eso sería lo mejor para ti ¿o no?- en eso Lincoln activa su Omnitrix y se transforma en – **¡Frankenstrike!** \- Frankenstrike da un tremendo golpe al suelo que suelta varias chispas eléctricas que Albedo logra esquivar a tiempo, pero Frankenstrike decidió lanzar descargas eléctricas desde sus conductores con dirección a Albedo, pero entonces el decido transformarse en Feedback y adsorber la energía de Frankestrike y atacarlo con la misma.

- **¿Qué se siente que te derrote con tu alienígena favorita niñito?** \- dijo Feedback apuntando sus antenas con dirección hacia nuestro héroe.

- **Se siente feo** \- Frankestrike oprime el Omnitrix en su cinturón y cambiar a - **¡Upchuck!** \- Upchuck devoro sin problemas la energía que Feedback disparo y el escupió su sustancia explosiva contra Feedback – **Es hora de comer** \- Upchuck empezó a devorar algunos escombros del lugar y seguir lanzando su sustancia explosiva hacia Feedback que el solo puede hacer otra cosa que esquivar.

Feedback sin otra opción oprimió el Omnitrix de su pecho y cambio a Ditto para multiplicarse y confundir a Upchuck, Upchuck intentaba agarrar a uno con su lengua, pero otro Ditto salvaba al primero, y otros Dittos aprovechaban y golpear y patear a Upchuck, Upchuck decidió volver a cambiar y esta vez a…

- **¡Multi Ojos!** \- gracias a su visión de 360º, Multi Ojos pudo darle a varios clones de Ditto y además esquivar sus ataques, y tambien aprovechando la debilidad de Ditto de darle a solo uno los demás sufren el mismo daño – **No eres tan listo como crees** -.

- **Eso ya lo veremos** \- los Dittos volvieron a ser uno y luego cambiar a Snare-Oh – **Prepárate a morir** \- Snare-Oh intento atrapar a Multi Ojos con sus vendas, pero nuestro héroe esquivaba con facilidad.

- **Por favor viejo, ya me he enfrentado a una momia y ya sé cómo pelean** \- dijo Multi Ojos preparado para atacar pero luego ve que su brazo izquierdo fue atrapado por vendas y luego ve que Snare-Oh lo atrapo mientras esquivaba.

- **Pero no uno como yo** \- entonces Snare-Oh jala su brazo izquierdo y con ella golpea a Multi Ojos con varias cajas del edificio y luego darle un golpe con su brazo derecho que empuja a Multi Ojos a una esquina.

Multi Ojos se levanta y oprime el Omnitrix y volver a cambiar a…

- **¡Wildvine!-** Wildvine lanza sus vainas explosivas en dirección a Snare-Oh que impactan contra él creando una cortina de humo, Wildvien decide excavar bajo tierra y entonces saca sus raíces del suelo y con ellas atrapa a Snare-Oh.

- **Sí que eres un humano tonto** \- dijo Snare-Oh desenvolviéndose y escapar del agarre de Wildvine.

- **Eso crees** \- Wildvine lanza varias vainas de su espalda justo cuando Snare-Oh se terminó de reconstruir pero luego sintió una explosión de su interior que literalmente lo hiso pedazos.

- **Esto aún no termina-** dijo la corona de Snare-Oh en lo que lo más rápido que pudo se terminó de reconstruir y luego cambiar a Blitzwolfer que decidió atacar con sus garras que Wildvine esquiva dando un gran salto, pero eso no evito que Blitzwolfer lo atacar con su aullido sónico, el aullido fue tan fuerte que causo un hoyo en la pared lo cual aprovecharon las chicas para ver la pelea, Wildvine se levantó y cambio a…

- **¡Rath!** \- grito Rath dando un potente rugido – **Déjame decirte algo Albedo de Galvan, Rath te hara pedazos y lloraras como el cachorro que eres para luego planeo ir a vacunarte y luego te** …- Rath fue golpeado por el aullido sónico de Blitzwolfer.

- **Hablas mucho** \- Blitzwolfer fue corriendo hacia Rath para luego que ambos empezaran a pelear como perros y gatos.

-Esta parte es graciosa de ver, quisiera tener palomitas- dijo Rex.

-Quieres por una vez dejar de decir tonte… AUCH- dijo Kevin recibiendo un disparo de Ronnie Anne.

-Lo siento, aun no soy buena con esto- Ronnie Anne uso su dedo para disparar una ráfaga de magia a modo de láser y tratar de liberar a sus compañeros.

Por otro lado Rath aun peleaba con Blitzwolfer, ambos intentaban atacarse con garras y mordidas.

-¿Cuál se supone que es quién?- pregunto Lori junto al resto viendo la pelea.

-Es difícil saber- dijo Leni.

-Apuesto $5 a que Rath es Lincoln- dijo Lola.

-Trato- dijo Lana apostando.

Rath agarro a Blitzwolfer y se preparó para un movimiento.

- **Preparate perrito esta la llamo** \- Rath dio un salto y luego para luego lanzar a Blitzwolfer contra el suelo y luego Rath aprovecho la altura para pisarlo con sus patas – **Pisotón aplastante** -.

Blitzwolfer se recuperó y decidió cambiar a…

- **¡Lodestar!** \- grito Albedo – **Es divertido gritar tus nombres** \- Lodestar uso sus poderes magnéticos para evitar cualquier cosa de metal alrededor de Rath confundiendo a este último.

- **Deja ya esto, ¿que intentar hacer? Derrotarme o aburrirme** \- dijo Rath.

- **Las 2 cosas** \- Lodestar hiso algunos movimientos con sus manos, y eso provoca que todas las cosas que estaba levitando golpearan a Rath sin que este pudiera evitarlo.

- **¡Me canse de esto!** \- Rath fue corriendo furiosamente hacia Lodestar, pero este último hiso un movimiento con su mano lo que hace que una piezas de metal salieran de una caja y golpearan a Rath, Rath decidió transformarse en - **¡Cannonbolt!** \- Cannonbolt rápidamente toma su forma esférica y decide ir a embestir a Lodestar que este fácilmente esquivo.

Pero Cannonbolt no se detuvo y el chocaba con cada pared para revotar en cada esquina y ganar más fuerza y velocidad de rebote.

- **Crees que soy tan ingenuo como tu niñito, ya vi como usas esa forma y ya hice el cálculo, trataras de darme por la espalda pero yo ya lo pre…** \- decía Lodestar que recibió un golpe desde arriba de parte de Cannnonbolt que otra vez dio más rebotes y le daba con fuertes golpes que dejaban a Lodestar bien herido.

Cannonbolt se detuvo frente a Lodestar y este solo dio un toque con su dedo y Lodestar se desmallo por el daño recibido regresando a la normalidad.

- **Creo que yo gane, debí decirte que Cannonbolt puede ser impredecible** \- Cannonbolt regreso a ser Lincoln y se puso frente a frente con Albedo –Vamos dilo, no es tan difícil-.

-Si quieres que te diga " _Me rindo_ "…- Albedo se levantó lentamente –Ni soñarlo- Albedo le dio un empujón a Lincoln que lo hiso caer al suelo, pero nuestro héroe se levantó –No necesito un Omnitrix para destruirte-.

Ambos se prepararon para dar un derechazo al otro, pero cuando sus brazos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, sus Omnitrix se atrajeron uno con el otro quedando literalmente unidos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Su unión está creando una retroalimentación de energía- dijo Albedo en lo que efectivamente ambos Omnitrix estaban acumulando demasiada energía uno del otro.

Y eso no era todo de algún modo esa unión hiso que el traje de Albedo cambiara de color, ahora en vez de ser blanco con detalles verdes, era negro con detalles rojos y como si eso no fuera todo sus trajes de deshicieron revelando que la forma humana de Albedo también cambie, su cabello era negro, su camisa era azul y su chaqueta era rojo, ese repentino cambio sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-De esa forma finalmente padreemos saber quién es quién- dijo Kevin en lo que tanto Lincoln y Albedo aun trataban de zafarse uno del otro.

-Me has deformado niñito, ahora lo pagaras- dijo Albedo en lo que Lincoln uso una especie de llave para sujetarlo.

-Dime como terminar con esto - dijo Lincoln.

-Talvez si uno de nosotros decide morir- dijo Albedo.

-No me gusta esa opción- dijo Lincoln.

-Genial ahora estamos atrapados- dijo Kevin en lo que Rex decide usar sus tecno-guantes y se sale fácilmente del plástico –Oye si podías zafarte ¿Por qué no lo hiciste hace un rato?- pregunto Kevin.

-Y perderme la pelea de clones, no creo pero ahora esto es algo serio- Rex uso sus tecno-guantes para liberar a Kevin, ambos junto a las chicas fueron a tratar de ayudar a Lincoln pero él y Albedo finalmente pudieron liberarse de la conexión de ambos Omnitrix, pero en ese momento...

-¡Deténganse!- decía una voz que estaba siendo tele-transportado desde alguna parte.

-Está aquí- dijo Albedo.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Rex.

-Azmuth- contesto Albedo.

-Claro que estoy aquí- dijo la voz que efectivamente era de Azmuth.

-Rex, Kevin les presento a Azmuth de Galvan, el verdadero genio detrás del Omnitrix- dijo Lincoln presentando a Azmuth y mirando seriamente a Albedo el cual este le devuelve la mirada.

-Has sobrecargado el Omnitrix que puede terminar con el universo, esas transformaciones sin sentido van a romperlo- dijo Azmuth.

-Pero la última vez que lo hice yo…- decia Lincoln.

-Silencio- dijo Azmuth callando a Lincoln –Albedo mi antiguo asistente construyo una copia inferior, te advertí que solo puede haber un Omnitrix, me ignoraste-.

-Alguien está en problemas- dijo Rex burlándose de Albedo.

-No le confiere el universo a un humano, si mi Omnitrix no pude funcionar tendré el de el- dijo Albedo muy furioso.

-Ya te dije, el Omnitrix está más allá de ti, pudiste habernos maldecido- dijo Azmuth lo cual dejo impactado a Lincoln, a sus hermanas y a Ronnie Anne.

-El universo en serio pudo haber sido destruido- dijo Lincoln.

-Si pierdes el Omnitrix si, y Albedo egoístamente lo quería para regresar a su forma original- dijo Azmuth.

-Este cuerpo humano es horrible- dijo Albedo muy frustrado con su actual apariencia.

-Albedo, después de tu terrible acto de rebelión, tu haz demostrado ser el ser inferior- dijo Azmuth subiendo al brazo de Albedo y retirando el núcleo principal de su Omnitrix –Debes quedarte como estas, en tu propia prisión- dijo Azmuth tomando una insignia de Plomero de su espalda.

-No espera, no puedes- decía Albedo suplicando.

-Claro que puedo- dijo Azmuth oprimiendo un botón y Albedo estaba comenzando a ser tele-transportado.

-No, ¡te odiooooooooooo…!- decía Albedo dejando ya el lugar, finalmente Lincoln se acercó a Azmuth.

-Ya no te va a molestar, esta solo desde ahora- dijo Azmuth.

-Estas seguro de esto, dijo él era tu asistente, y si tiene razón y yo no soy…- decía Lincoln.

-Escucha Lincoln, tu convertiste el Omnitrix en una herramienta del bien, más de lo que yo creí, recuerda lo que te dije hace tiempo, eres el único digno de usarlo, ¿entiendes?- dijo Azmuth en lo que Lincoln asiente con la cabeza en lo que Azmuth decide retirarse del lugar pero sin antes unas últimas palabras –Hay muchos retos muy difíciles que te aguardan, estén listos- dijo Azmuth ya dejando el lugar.

-Mejor nos vamos ya, su examen de física es en…- decía Lori viendo su reloj -3 horas- eso dejo suspirando a Lincoln y Ronnie Anne.

A la mañana siguiente, la Sra. Johnson les entregaba a sus alumnos sus exámenes, algunos al parecer lo lograron y otros fallaron, Lincoln por su parte obtuvo una A, mientras Ronnie Anne estaba nerviosa por su resultado, finalmente decidió ver y por su expresión parece que lo logro.

Ya después en Gus' Games and Grub, Ronnie Anne enseñaba su calificación a Kevin y a Rex.

-Una C+, gracias a Lincoln que me ayudo a estudiar- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y ustedes creían lo contrario, bueno tu no Kevin- dijo Lincoln.

-Si disculpa, una parte de mi te creía y la otra, bueno tu sabes- dijo Kevin comiendo una hamburguesa.

-Y disculpa por creer que tu era el que pateaba traseros- dijo Rex tomando su bebida.

-No hay problemas chicos, no sé si me guste que Azmuth no deje que Albedo regrese, ¿Acaso ser yo es tan malo?- decía Lincoln en lo que sus amigos le decían con sus manos " _más o menos_ ".

Mientras tanto en una prisión en el Vacío.

-Porque molestarse en encerrarme en una celda, este cuerpo humano ya es suficiente- dijo albedo dentro de una celda.

-Tu cena- dijo un guardia dejando una especie de palo, que al parecer era comida.

-Pero algún día seré libre y van a sufrir las consecuencias, empezando por ti, Lincoln Loud, pero hasta ese día- decía Albedo tirando su comida -¡QUIERO UNAS PAPAAAAAAAAAAS!-.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	32. Linka 10 1ra parte

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

 **Nota: Este episodio es por la Regla 63, algunos personajes tendrán otro género y otros lo conservaran:**

· **Linka Loud – Lincoln Loud**

· **Lori Loud – Loki Loud**

· **Loni Loud – Leni Loud**

· **Luke Loud – Luna Loud**

· **Lane Loud – Luan Loud**

· **Lynn Loud (M) – Lynn Loud (F)**

· **Lars Loud – Lucy Loud**

· **Leif Loud – Lana Loud**

· **Lexx Loud – Lola Loud**

· **Levi Loud – Lisa Loud**

· **Leon Loud – Lily Loud**

* * *

 _La tierra, nuestro mundo, que está en nuestro vasto universo, pero siempre nos hemos preguntado, existe algo más allá, ¿existen más mundos?, la respuesta está más cerca de lo que creen, existen los llamados mundos paralelos u otras dimensiones, aquí empieza nuestra historia, en otra realidad, otro mundo._

En un bosque cerca de Royal Wood, una especie de nave se había estrellado desde el espacio dejando un enorme cráter en el suelo.

En eso una nave desconocida había aterrizado y de ella salió una extraña criatura, algo delgada pero un poco más grande que el humano promedio, además parecía que tenía un pulpo en su cabeza, la criatura saco una especie de aparato localizador de su bolsillo, pero no había señal alguna.

- **Nada** \- dijo la criatura que con solo un chasquido de dedos envió a varios robots a inspeccionar la zona – **Busquen el Omnitrix, si alguien interfiere, elimínenlo** \- en eso los robots se esparcieron por todos lados – **No importa quien se interponga en mi camino, yo ganare, además ¿Quién se podría oponer a mí? ¿Quien?** -.

Mientras tanto en una casa en los suburbios, se escuchaba un fuerte grito.

-¡AHHHHH!, dios mío llegare tarde, como pude quedarme dormida- decía una chica que con toda la prisa que podía ordenaba sus cosas en esos 10 chicos (5 adolecentes, 4 chicos y 1 bebe) miraban con preocupación a su hermana.

-¿Ehh? Estas bien Linka- pregunto un adolecente rubio con el nombre de Loki.

-¿Bien? ¿Qué si estoy bien?- decía una chica de cabello largo y blanco, pestañas largas, una camisa naranja sin mangas y una falda azul –No lo estoy, llegare tarde a la escuela- dijo Linka Loud.

* * *

 **Linka 10 primera parte**

-Ya cálmate hermana, aún tenemos tiempo, aun no son las 7:30, aún no es tarde- dijo Luke tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana.

-Para mí si lo es, saben que nunca falto, y esta no será la primera vez, además como 5 de ustedes son unos vagos debo preocuparme de que todos estén listos sin ningún tipo de retraso y eso me quita tiempo, y aun debo hacer el desayuno- dijo Linka corriendo a la cocina –pero antes, Luke música para el ambiente.

-Segura hermana- decía Luke preparando su guitarra

-Espérame Linka, yo te ayu…- decía Loni cayendo por las escaleras.

-Eso si es una "caída a la desgracia" jajaja ¿entienden?- dijo Lane la contraparte masculina de Luan Loud.

Mientras ya en la cocina, Linka ya se preparaba para hacer el desayuno mientras su hermano tocaba su guitarra.

-Sé que cocinar suele ser territorio de mamá o papá, pero ellos tuvieron que ir temprano a trabajar, así que yo me encargo por hoy y con la música de mi hermano es mejor- Linka decidio preparar huevos al estilo que le gusta a sus hermanos –Listo, gracias por la música Luke-

-Cuando quieras hermana- dijo Luke revolviendo el cabello de su hermana y con un plato en su mano.

-Bien son solecitos para Luke, claras para Loni, divertido para Lane- decía Linka.

-Buena yema jajaja- dijo Lane riéndose de su propio chiste

-Revuelto para Lynn, frito para Levi, a la diabla para los gemelos, huevo duro para Loki, extra gugugu para ti Leon, y para Lars extra frito- dijo Linka.

-Si tuviera corazón, ya estaría inflamado- dijo Lars yendo a sentarse con sus hermanos menores.

-Linka recuerda que iremos al Laco-Landia después de la escuela- dijo Loki el cual hiso que todos sus hermanos chocaran los 5 entre todos.

-¿Enserio? a ese lugar, no iré esta vez- dijo Linka.

-Sigues enojada porque te en uno de los juegos te estrellaste contra un carro de leche y quedaste empapada y todos los presentes se burlaron- dijo Loni

-Lo había olvidando, hasta que me lo recordaste, gracias Loni- dijo Linka con sarcasmo.

-De nada- dijo Loni, en eso los gemelos agarraron a su hermana por las piernas.

-Por favor Linka, no será lo mismo sin ti- dijeron Leif y Lexx al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, solo porque no puedo decirles que no a ustedes, los gemelos más lindos de la ciudad- dijo Linka acariciando a sus hermanos el cual los hiso sonrojar a ambos -Ahora terminen todos su desayuno, los espero en el auto- dijo Linka subiendo al auto y comiendo un pan tostado.

-Para que sepas, ella hablaba de mí- dijo Lexx presumiendo.

-Ella me quiere más- dijo Leif señalandoce.

-Sigan soñando, el mayor ósea yo, siempre es que tiene todo el cariño- dijo Loki.

-Yo la cuidaba y le cantaba cuando era una bebé- dijo Luke.

-Yo siempre la ayudo- dijo Loni.

-Ella es mi asistente, por una obvia naturaleza yo soy el que tiene más del 90% del sentimiento llamado cariño- dijo Levi.

-Ni lo crean, ya le pedí a mis amigos que no la embrujaran en la noche, por lo que me hace a mí el más cercano, pero como no tengo sentimientos, no puedo demostrar cuanto la quiero, suspiro- dijo Lars.

-Yo le gano a todos, yo la hago reír- dijo Lane riéndose, sin embargo eso hiso que todos se pusieran a pelear, y solo pararon cuando escucharon la bocina del auto.

-Mejor terminamos nuestro desayuno- dijo Loki en lo que todos decidieron terminar su desayuno.

Ya en la escuela, Linka junto a sus hermanos Lars, Leif y Lexx bajaron de Banzila.

-Bien hermanos lo veré a la salida- dijo Linka

-Espera Linka, ¿no olvidas algo?- dijo Lexx agachando ligeramente su cabeza igual que su hermano.

-Ok- dijo Linka dándoles un besito en la frente a sus hermanos –Ahora a clases y recuerden ¿Quiénes son mis chicos favoritos?-

-Tus hermanos- dijeron los gemelos marchándose a su clase.

-Tu sabes que no tengo sentimientos, pero te tendré un poema que hará que llores… de alegría- dijo Lars entrando a la escuela, en eso Linka ve a una anciana tratando de alcanzar su bastón y tratar de levantarse, Linka no dudo 2 segundos en ir a ayudarla.

-¿Está bien señora?- pregunto Linka ayudando a la anciana a levantarse y dándole su bastón.

-Si estoy bien pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto la anciana.

-Linka, Linka Loud- dijo Linka presentándose y en eso la anciana saca algo de su espalda y se lo da a Linka para luego marcharse.

-Toma esto como muestra de mi gratitud- dijo la anciana.

-Espere ¿para qué me da…?- decía Linka viendo que la anciana ya no estaba -¿Qué raro?- Linka guardo la extraña caja en su mochila y decidió entrar ya a la escuela.

Pero sin saber que la anciana la estaba observando detrás de unos árboles y luego quitándose una especie de mascara de su rostro revelando su verdadero cuerpo pero aun sin ver su rostro.

- **Misión cumplida, el paquete llego a su objetivo** \- dijo la alienígena siendo tele-transportado a alguna parte.

Ya dentro de la escuela Linka vio a su mejor amiga Claudia viendo algo interesante en su teléfono.

-Hola Claudia- dijo Linka saludando a su mejor amiga.

-Que pasa amiga, ¿oíste los rumores?- pregunto Claudia.

-¿Qué rumores?- pregunto Linka.

-¡Alienígenas!- dijo Claudia el cual dejo estupefacta a Linka –Desde hace como 3 días han habido avistamientos de extraterrestres aquí, no sería grandiosos encontrarse con algunos de ellos.

-Si sería grandioso, lástima que- decía Linka caminando en reversa, pero accidentalmente resbala con un charco de agua pero afortunadamente fue salvada sujetada de la mano por un chico de tez blanca y con cabellera blanca.

-Cuidado Linka, ¿Cómo está la chica más linda que he visto?- dijo el chico

-Ah, gracias Mark- dijo Linka poniéndose de pie y arreglándose.

-Y dime ¿tienes algo que…?- decía Mark cuando…

-Quita tus manos de nuestra hermana- dijeron los gemelos separando a Mark de Linka.

-Niños, a su clase- dijo Linka –Oh si no, no les volveré a leer un cuento en la noche- eso hiso que los gemelos fueran corriendo a su aula -Perdón por eso, mis hermanos pueden ser muy sobre-protectores- dijo Linka apenada por lo que paso.

-No hay problema, al menos tienes hermanos, yo quisiera tener uno- dijo Mark –Bueno como sea te acompaño al aula.

-Claro vamos- dijo Linka.

-Si- dijo Mark felicitándose a si mismo sin saber que fueron observado por un chico de tez morena y un sudadera morada, su nombre era Ron Santiago, que tomo su propio camino al aula.

-Mírenme soy Mark Northerfield, soy muy rico y cree que puedo conquistar a Linka siendo muy amable y educado- dijo Ron burlándose de Mark y entrando al salón y hay vio a una chica de piel bronceada, con cabello largo y rubia atada con una cola de caballo, que no hiso otra cosa que poner goma de mascar en el asiento de Linka –Oye, ¿qué crees que haces Rika?

-¿Yo? Nada- dijo Rika haciéndose la inocente.

-No te me hagas la inocente, te vi poniendo un chicle recién masticado en el pupitre de Linka- dijo Ron.

-¿Y? es divertido burlarse de ella ¿y tú lo sabes bien?- dijo Rika acercándose cara a cara con la de Ron.

-Pues yo lo hacía por otros motivos de los cuales no quiero hablar, ahora si me disculpas voy a sacar eso antes de que llegue Linka- Ron intentaba quitar el chicle del asiento de Linka, pero para su mala suerte ella llego.

-¡Ron Santiago!- grito Linka lo cual provoco un ligero temor en Ron que vio como Linka lo veía con una mirada que hiso temblar a más de uno, excepto a Rika y Mark –No lo podía creer de ti, te perdone por meter basura en mi casillero, el cojín gaseoso en el almuerzo, el chicle en mi cabello, y recientemente cuando pusiste una hamburguesa de carne en mi asiento en martes de tacos-.

-Bueno de hecho eso fue porque…- decía Ron.

-No hables, creí que cambiaste porque no me has molestado en meses, pero esto, lo esperaba de Rika pero tu… pero ya lo decidí, ya no volveré a hablarte en todo lo que queda de la primaria y hasta que llegue a universidad- Linka corrió a Ron de su lugar y ella quito la goma de mascar de su asiento para luego sentarse sin mirar a Ron.

-UUUUUHHHH- dijeron todos los compañeros al mirar esto pero recibiendo una mirada penetrante de Ron lo cual hicieron que todos se callaran.

-Me decepcionas Santiago, hacerle eso a una chica, en especial a una dama como Linka, perdiste el poco respeto que te tenia- dijo Mark tomando su haciendo junto a Linka.

Ron con mirada triste se sentó en su lugar que también estaba junto a Linka pero aun siendo ignorada por esta, en eso vio que los gemelos vieron todo y con señas dijeron _"te vigilamos" "estas muerto"_ , Linka al verlos les dijo con señas " _lárguense o ya saben_ ", los gemelos se fueron y entonces entro el Sr. Johnson.

-Bien chicos voy a pasar lista- dijo el profesor tomando una lista – Linka Loud-.

-Presente-.

-Claudia McBride-.

-Presente-.

-Ron Santiago-.

-Aquí-.

-Rika Dólar-.

-Aquí estoy-.

-Mark Northerfield-.

-¡Robot!-

-Señor Northerfield, es presente o aquí- dijo el Sr. Jonhson.

-No, allá hay un robot- dijo Mark en lo que efectivamente un robot destrozo el muro del salón, sin que nadie se diera cuenta el robot apunto su laser hacia Linka y cuando hiba a disparar, Ron agarro a Linka y junto a todos los alumnos salieron corriendo del salón mientras más robot entraban a escena disparando a diestra y siniestra.

-Guau, ¿Qué eran esas cosas? Como sea ¿estás bien Linka?- pregunto Ron pero Linka solo se soltó e ignoro a Ron –Oh vamos vas a seguir así, al menos di un "gracias" por sacarte de ahí-.S

-Si gracias, ahora vete- dijo Linka largándose pero fue detenida por Ron.

-Escucha si es por la goma de marcar en tu pupitre, fue cosa de Rika yo solo quería quitarlo de ahí antes que llegaras- dijo Ron.

-Bien te creo en eso, esa Rika siempre es una piedra en mi zapato- eso hiso sonreír a Ron –Pero eso no compensa lo anterior a eso, lo pero fue la goma de mascar en mi cabello, sabes lo difícil que fue, no tenía mantequilla de maní para quitarlo y a mis hermanos se les ocurre poner el frasco vacío en la nevera- grito Linka sacándolo todo –Uf, ya me siento mejor, pero aun así no te lo perdono.

-Escucha, sé que talvez no es un buen momento, pero la razón que hacia todo eso era por una simple razón- eso llamo la atención de Linka –Escucha la razón es… es… lo que quiero decir es que… tu…- Ron no termino porque llego un robot desde el tejado –Oh por favor, justo cuando iba a decirle que me gusta-.

-Espera, dijiste que yo te… eso… eso explica… no puedo creerlo… ¿mis hermanos que no son Levi tenían razón en algo?-.

El robot iba a disparar, pero Ron agarro un tubo y golpeó fuertemente al robot.

-No te quedes viendo corre- dijo Ron.

-Pero… Ron- decía Linka en lo que oyó un par de grito –Esos gritos son de… Leif y Lexx- dijo Linka corriendo en dirección a los gritos, el robot trato de levitar para perseguirla pero Ron lo volvió a golpear con el tubo.

Linka fue corriendo a toda la velocidad que pudo y allí los vio, a los gemelos acorralados en un rincón mientras un robot se preparaba para disparar.

-Leif, si este es nuestro fin, debo decirte que a pesar de lo asqueroso que puedes ser, eres el mejor gemelo que un niño bien portado como yo podía pedir- dijo Lexx diciendo sus oraciones.

-Y yo debo confesarte que use una de tus coronas para destapar el sanitario- dijo Leif.

-¿Qué?- dijo Lexx en lo que…

-Oye pedazo de chatarra- eso llamo la atención del robot –Deja a mis hermanitos en paz- el robot parecía escanearla y al parecer lo que buscaba estaba en la mochila de Linka, el robot cambio su blanco y fue tras ella –Creo que fue mala idea- Linka se fue corriendo mientras el robot la perseguía.

Linka corría tan rápido como pudo pero el robot disparo cerca de su bola y allí salió la extraña esfera que le dio la extraña, el robot iba a agarra la esfera pero Linka la agarro y se alejó.

-¿Quieres esto? Pues alcánzame- Linka se fue corriendo mientras el robot la perseguía, el robot llego a un pasillo e intento rastrear a Linka, mientras ella estaba dentro de su casillero –Bien no sé porque busca esto, pero ciento que no debo entregárselo, ¿que habrá dentro que tanto busca esos robots?- Linka apretó el botón de la esfera y esta se abrió revelando el Omnitrix en su forma básica -¡Un reloj, arriesgue mi vida y esos robot atacan por un reloj!- Linka grito tan fuerte que el robot abrió la puerta del casillero –Ahora este es mi fin y ni siquiera di mi primer beso en los labios- decía Linka en lo que de pronto el robot era envuelto en una extraña aura que lo empujo fuertemente contra la pared, Linka salió de su casillero y ahí vio a alguien que la dejo con la boca abierta.

Parecía reptil humanoide de la altura de la altura de un hombre adulto, tiene la piel de color verde con rayas azules en la cabeza, tiene cola larga como de lagarto y una fisonomía similar a la de una mujer humana con un traje azul claro y oscuro; tiene dos ojos y uno adicional vertical en la frente.

- **¿Estas bien Linka?** \- pregunto la alienígena.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Cómo hiciste…?- preguntaba Linka en lo que la alienígena hacia una seña de que se callara.

- **En este orden, mi nombre es Xylene, soy una alienígena de la especie Uxorite del Planeta Ringa Morr, como se tu nombre eso es clasificado, pero se lo suficiente de ti, tu nombre es Linka Loud, tienes actualmente 11 años terrícolas, vives en una casa con tus padres y 10 hermanos, tu alimento favorito es el sándwich de mantequilla de maní con chucrut, la cual hasta para algunos aliens es una mescla rara y…** \- decía Xylene.

-Ya basta, se nota que sabes mucho- dijo Linka.

- **Sí y yo fui la que te entrego el Omnitrix, ósea el reloj que quieren estas cosas** \- decía Xylene apuntando al recién destruido robot.

-Espera ¿tú eres la anciana que me entrego esto?, ¿Qué es exactamente el Omnitrix? Y ¿Quién exactamente envió estas cosas?- pregunto Linka.

- **Sí, veras use tecnología especial que me permite camuflarme con éxito entre los terrícolas, segundo el Omnitrix no es solo un simple reloj, no, es la herramienta más poderosa que existe en el universo y tu Linka fuiste elegida para portarla, y antes que preguntes ¿Por qué tú?, déjame que te cuente quien los envió, fue la conquistadora planetaria Vilgaxa, una conquistadora que viaja de planeta en planeta conquistando muchos planetas y recolectando objetos y armas poderosas y ahora quiere el Omnitrix para hacerle fácil su conquista, ya que el Omnitrix contiene el ADN de más de de especies en el universo** \- esa explicación dejo sorprendida a Linka – **Escucha Linka el plan era entregártelo cuando tuviera la edad de 16 años terrestres, pero con la recién llegada de Vilgaxa, tuvimos que acelerar las cosas y entregártela** -.

-Pero ¿Por qué yo?, yo creo que hay mejores que yo para eso- dijo Linka.

- **En eso puedes tener razón, pero Zennith me confió esta misión, y después de ver tus 2 actos simples pero desinteresados, me doy cuenta que es lo que Zennith vio en ti, no tienes opción es tu destino** \- Xylene tomo el Omnitrix y lo coloco en la muñeca de Linka.

-Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Linka intento quitarse el reloj, pero se dio cuenta que no pudo -¿Pero qué?-.

- **Porque no puedes, una vez que el Omnitrix se fusione a su portador o en este caso portadora, no puedes quitártelo y te advierto que no es fácil de remover, entiende Linka Loud ya no hay vuelta atrás** \- dijo Xylene.

-Está bien, está bien, aun no termino de asimilar todo esto, ahora dime cómo puedo usar esto para pelear con esas cosas- decía Linka en lo que se dio cuenta de que el Omnitrix cambio de forma y ahora se parece al actual Omnitrix pero de color cian.

- **La re-calibración término, ahora transfórmate** \- dijo Xylene.

-¿Transformarme pero cómo?- pregunto Linka.

- **Oprime este botón y entonces saldrá las opciones de transformación, por ahora tienes 10 opciones, tranquila el cambio no es permanente, pero la transformación solo durará 10 minutos… es resto depende de ti, buena suerte** \- dijo Xylene siendo tele-transportada fuera de allí.

-Espera, aún hay cosas que quiero preguntar, genial ahora estoy sola con este- en ese momento Linka dio vuelta y hay vio a otro robot seguido de otros cuatro que tenían rodeada a Linka –Esta bien, creo que no tengo opción- Linka activo el Omnitrix y de allí salió el holograma de Fuego –Guau, que buen efecto-Linka giro la hebilla y cambio el holograma –Que mal ninguno se parece a esa chica, pero bajo estas circunstancias este se ve genial- Linka por instinto apretó botón y cambio de forma.

A diferencia del XRL8 que conocemos, esta tenía la cara más vertical. Su rostro carece de las marcas negras que Lincoln tiene, reemplazadas con pecas. Ojos de color rosa y una horquilla que tiene Linka en el casco. El casco negro. La mayor parte de su traje es de color azul oscuro con una sección de color azul claro alrededor de su cuello que baja su pecho en una formación de V, rayas azules claras en sus antebrazos y muñecas, dos franjas de color azul claro en el extremo de su cola, y una franja celeste en cada una de sus piernas, donde termina en conjunto. Sus manos están más en forma humana con garras por dedos. Ella lleva el símbolo del Omnitrix en el pecho.

- **¡XRL8!** \- grito nuestra heroína - **¿De dónde vino eso?, pero esto es genial, me ciento más ligero y más…** \- decía XRL8 pero los robot dispararon contra nuestra heroína dejando una nube de humo, los robot iban a echar un vistazo pero se dieron cuenta que no había nada, entonces… - **Aquí estoy** \- el robot volteo y entonces fue atravesado fácilmente por la garra de XRL8 entonces el robot exploto – **Genial, bien robo-tontos, alcáncenme si pueden** \- XRL8 corrió a súper velocidad siendo seguida por los robot, XRL8 corría por toda la escuela para llamar la atención de los robot que detenían sus disparos contra la escuela para perseguirla – **Listo, llame su atención, es hora de comenzar la operación destruir robots que atacaron a mi escuela y a mis compañeros y pensar un nombre más corto** \- XRL8 seguía corriendo para que los robots la persiguieran y de paso destruir a algunos cuantos con sus garras, pero entonces…

-¡Auxilio!- XRL8 vio a los lejos a Rika siendo apuntada por un robot.

- **La vida sin Rika** \- XRL8 lo pensó por un segundo – **Bueno se vale soñar** \- XRL8 agarro al robot y dio unos rápidos giros y lo lanzo contra algunos que la perseguían, explotando 3 de ellos.

-Si había una heroína porque no me salvaste hace unos minutos- dijo Rika.

- **De nada** \- dijo XRL8 aun corriendo siendo perseguida por los robots **–Bien están todos menos los que destruí hace unos segundos, es hora de ir a terreno más abierto** \- XRL8 junto a los robots salieron al patio de la escuela y entonces… **-Es hora del plan** \- XRL8 corriendo alrededor de todos los robots para crear un gran tornado que entonces los robots empezaron a ser atraídos y siendo arrasados por el tornado, XRL8 entonces se detuvo y salto de robot en robot y empezando a destrozarlo con sus afiladas garras destruyendo hasta el último robot para luego aterrizar con estilo mientras los robots explotaban por los destrozos, entonces XRL8 vio a su hermano Lars frente a un último robot.

-Si tuviera sentimientos, estaría temblando como un gatito asustado- dijo Lars apunto de recibir un disparo del robot, pero en solo un segundo Lars fue sacado de ahí por XRL8, para luego dar un rápido tojo de termino con el robot.

- **Espero que ese allá sido el último** \- dijo XRL8 que puso su vista en Lars.

-Gracias Linka- dijo Lars.

- **Ah… creo que me confundes con alguien más** \- dijo XRL8 que vio a sus hermanos Laif y Lexx corriendo hacia Lars.

-Lars tenemos problemas- dijo Leif.

-No encontramos a Linka, tememos que le haya pasado algo por esos robots- dijo Lexx.

-Tranquilo los dos, aquí esta- dijo Lars apuntando a XRL8 lo cual dejo impresionado a los gemelos.

-No sé qué me impresiona más, ver a la heroína que nos salvó o que Lars hiciera una broma mejor que las de Lane- dijo Lexx en lo que XRL8 fue rodeada por todos los chicos de la escuela con muchas preguntas.

- **Calma, calma, veras…** \- decía XRL8 en que oyó un sonido de su Omnitrix, entonces ella entendió que se refería ese sonido – **Perdón, me tengo que ir** \- en solo un segundo XRL8 se fue del lugar justo a tiempo se escondió en el baño en lo que volvió a ser Linka –Uf, eso estuvo cerca, pero… eso fue… ¡Genial!-.

Linka regreso a su casa y al entrar vio que su hermano Lars les contaba a sus hermanos lo que paso y entonces los chicos dieron vuelta y vieron a su hermana entrar.

-¿Eh? Hola chicos que tal su día- dijo Linka en lo que fue rodeada por sus hermanos y empezaron con preguntas como _¿Estas bien? ¿No estas herida? ¿No te hicieron daño? Etc…_ -Chicos, chicos estoy bien- en ese momentos escucharon la televisión que daban una noticia.

- _Interrumpimos este programa para dar una noticia de último momento, se nos informa que en la primaria de Royal Wood fue ataca por Objetos voladores no identificados, afortunadamente ningún estudiante fue herido, los testigos informan que una extraña criatura apareció y destruyo a los robot, vamos con los testigos-_ dijo la reportera.

- _Era rápida, tanto que no pude ver cuando destruyo al robot_ \- dijo una niña.

- _Ayuda a la gente, y es rápida, y ayuda a la gente_ \- dijo un niño.

- _Si es un superhéroe pudo haberlo hecho hace uno minutos en lugar de hacerlo casi al final, que le ocurre a los héroes de hoy_ \- dijo Rika.

- _Lo definiré en una palabra, INCREIBLE, hola Linka estoy en la tele, dile a tu hermano Loki que estoy en la tele_ \- dijo Claudia.

- _Ahora solo nos hacemos esta pregunta, ¿Quién es la criatura o héroe desconocido y en donde está ahora?-_ pregunto la reportera.

-Yo por un minuto me preocupe, dijo cuándo escuche eso me pregunte Linka y mis hermanos menores están ahí, porque no me entere de eso antes- dijo Loki en lo que junto a 4 de sus hermanos asintieron.

-Chicos fue Linka quien…- decía Lars.

-Ya cállate, Linka es una chica como todas, y eso era una criatura- dijo Lynn.

-La verdad yo le creo- decía Leif –Cuando ella ataco a uno de los robot a súper-velocidad sentí que hay estaba Linka, y con esa ya son 2 que nos salva a mí y a Lexx.

-Normalmente diría que te equivocas, como casi siempre, pero esta vez ciento que están ambos en lo cierto- dijo Lexx.

-Ustedes solo están confundidos no hay forma de…- decía Loki en lo que todos los chicos empezaron a discutir, Linka al ver esto no le quedó otra que…

-¡Alto!- decía Linka en lo que todos dejaron de discutir –Tengo algo que decirles, pero no se vayan a asustar-.

-Hermanita tranquila somos hombre- dijo Luke.

-Lo decía por Loni y Lane- dijo Linka.

-Oye- dijeron ambos mencionados.

-Miren esto- dijo Linka mostrando el Omnitrix.

-No combina con tu ropa- dijo Loni en lo que todos lo miraron -¿Qué?-.

-No es el color o que convine con mi ropa, observen- Linka activo el Omnitrix y se transformó en algo nuevo para todos.

Es más delgada que el Diamante que conocemos y es de un color más azulado. Sus ojos y símbolo de Omnitrix son de color rosa y tiene una horquilla de pelo. Su traje en el lado izquierdo tiene un parche negro en el pecho izquierdo donde está el Omnitrix. Sus pantalones terminan cerca de las rodillas y lleva zapatos negros.

- **¡Diamante!** \- grito Diamante en lo que todos menos Lars quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que vieron **-¿Y? ¿Qué tal?** -.

-Primero nos puedes contar ¿porque?- dijo Loki.

10 minutos después de que Linka regreso a la normalidad, ella les conto lo que le paso hoy.

-Así que una extraña alienígena te dio ese reloj- dijo Luke dándole palomitas a Linka.

-Sí, y no me lo puedo quitar, está pegado a mí, quizás para siempre- dijo Linka viendo el Omnitrix

-¿Y dime porque gritaste el nombre "Diamante"?- pregunto Lexx.

-Si les dijo la verdad, ni idea, solo me trasforme y de pronto como si una parte lejana de mí, supiera esto, es complicado- dijo Linka.

-Este artefacto es impresionante, puede moldear el ADN de un usuario y cambiarlo a otro que este almacena, o eso te dijo la alíen ¿o no?- pregunto Levi curioso por el Omnitrix.

-Así es, dijo que era mi destino o algo así- dijo Linka-

-Pues me parece genial hermana, a ti siempre te han gustado las cosas de superhéroes y ahora puedes ser uno- dijo Lynn en lo que junto a alguno de sus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero la otra mitad…

-Linka, la verdad no quisiera que te pasara nada, y como hermano mayor debo ser firme, chicos traigan sus herramientas, te quitaremos esa- dijo Loki

 _Varios intentos estúpidos después…_

-Pero de que esta hecho esta cosa, ¿es indestructible?- dijo Loki viendo que todas las herramientas estaban rotas y quebradas mientras Leif lloraba por su favorita "la gran Berta".

-Gran Berta, aun te quedaba mucho, te detesto estúpido reloj, primero te pagas a mi hermana y ahora matas a Berta- dijo Leif tratando de usar sus manos para arrancar el Omnitrix pero no pudo –Ganaste esta vez reloj-.

-Chicos, lo he pensado y creo que tengo que intentarlo- dijo Linka que llamo la atención de sus hermanos –Cuando use esta cosa, me sentí genial que podía hacer lo que sea, pero una parte de mi… necesito estar sola por un momento- dijo Linka subiendo a su habitación meintras sus hermanos solo podían ver con cara de preocupación.

-Levi ¿adónde vas?- pregunto Loni al ver a su hermano subir las escaleras.

-Estaré trabajando en algo importante, no me molesten por favor, los llamare si necesito ayuda- dijo Levi entrando a su habitación dejando solo al resto de sus hermanos.

Mientras dentro de la nave espacial muy bien escondido en el bosque.

- **Así que ya alguien tiene el Omnitrix, tendré que ir yo misma, creo que practicare un poco antes de ir porque seria aburrido hacerlo tan fácil, le daré unos días, para prepárate portador del Omnitrix pronto conocerás tu final-.**

 **Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	33. Linka 10 2ra parte

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

 **Nota: Este episodio es por la Regla 63**

* * *

Era de noche en Royal Wood y entonces… bueno ya saben lo que pasara.

Una pandilla de 5 hombres en motocicletas causaban varios destrozos, algunos golpeaban con cadenas y otros con barrotes de metal, mientras el líder amenaza a viejos y niños con un cuchillo.

-Ya vejete si no quieres que lastime a tus nietos dame todo lo que tengas- el anciano le entrego al líder de la pandilla su billetera y algunas joyas que tenía –Gracias- dijo el líder que guardo su navaja y saco una pistola –Ahora siguen sus vidas-.

-Pero dijiste que…- dijo el viejo que se puso en frente de sus nietos.

-Para asegurarme que no llamen a la poli…- dijo el líder que fue golpeado por uno de sus compañeros- Quítate, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto el líder en lo que su compañero apunto al causante de eso.

El líder vio que 2 de sus compañeros fueron vencidos por un misterioso sujeto.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el líder

El héroe se acercó y se vio detenidamente su aspecto, tenía puesto un traje blindado cian con unos pantalones negros pero con una falda de color cian, junto con una bufanda purpura y un casco tipo mascara que tenía el cabello suelto pero atado con una cola de caballo además de la parte inferior de su cabeza al descubierto, con unas botas y guantes del mismo color y un cinturón con una hebilla verde.

-Puedes decirme L-10- dijo nuestra heroína que por supuesto era Linka Loud golpeo con su puño en el estómago a otro motociclista que la iba a atacar por la espalda –Buena mi introducción ¿o no?-.

* * *

 **Linka 10 segunda parte**

-¿L-10?- dijo el motociclista –Si y yo soy Darth Vader- dijo el sujeto que empezó a disparar contra nuestra heroína, pero Linka esquivo los disparos esquivando y luego pateando la mano del motociclista para que soltara la pistola y luego dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-Esperaba más del "Gran Crimson", líder de la pandilla carmesí- dijo Linka burlándose de Crimson.

-No te burles niñita- dijo Crimson sacando su navaja y tratando de atacar a Linka que solo esquivaba retrocediendo para luego saltar sobre Crimson llegando al otro lado.

-Bien ya me burle de ti lo suficiente, es hora de ser héroe- dijo Linka activando el Omnitrix y transformándose en - **¿Materia Gris?** -

A comparación del Materia Gris que conocemos, esta tenía un traje de color azul y tenía cabello parecido al de Linka.

-Jajaja, ahora solo necesito pisarte- dijo Crimson preparándose para pisar a nuestra heroína, pero Materia Gris esquiva el pie y salta sobre Crimson y metiéndose debajo de la ropa del motociclista –Oye… ¿Qué haces?- dijo Crimson empezando a reír sin parar, de hecho se rio tanto que no podía aguantar, pero después cayó al suelo ya inconsciente.

- **Si le pellizque en su nervio, y por cierto ¿Cuándo te bañaste por última vez?** \- dijo Materia Gris regresando a ser Linka y acercándose al anciano y los niños –Tome señor- dijo Linka dándole su billetera al anciano –Recuerden que cuando necesiten ayuda hay estaré- dijo Linka volando de allí justo cuando llego la policía.

Mientras en el cielo nocturno Linka iba volando de regreso a casa.

-Creo que les debo una explicación a todos, verán descubrí que Levi estuvo construyéndome este traje para protegerme y encubrir mi identidad, y lo estuvo haciendo mientras… Linka empezó a recordar.

 _Flashback_

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Linka obtuvo el Omnitrix y desde ese tiempo empezó a practicar como pelear, pero lo poco que sabía era por lo que vio en historietas y la televisión, al principio lo hacía en secreto hasta que…

-Lo estás haciendo todo mal- dijo una voz que hiso que Linka parara y al voltear vio que fue su hermano Lynn –Solo improvisas e imitas lo que vez en la tele, hasta ellos tienen entrenadores que les ayuda.

-Viniste a darme un sermón o que…- dijo Linka en lo que Lynn puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana.

-Porque no dejas que te de una mano- dijo Lynn en lo que Linka se alejaba.

-Olvídalo Lynn, tú siempre has sido muy machista, además tú te negarías a atacarme porque soy tu hermana y una chica- dijo Linka.

-Escucha te prometo que cambiare mi forma de ver a las chicas, _que en parte es culpa de mi entrenador,_ te enseñare todo lo que se de artes marciales, no por nada soy capitán del equipo de karate de la escuela- dijo Lynn con pose de gloria.

-Igual que lo eres el de futbol, tenis, baloncesto, boxeo y cualquier deporte registrado en la escuela… pero si me haces esa promesa, aceptare que me enseñes, pero no seas suave, nunca se sabe cuándo llegara ella…- decía Linka

-¿Ella?- pregunto Lynn.

-Vilgaxa- dijo Linka muy seriamente –Aun no ha atacado, pero lo hará pronto y necesito estar preparado para ese día-.

-Tu sabes que cuentas conmigo y los demás- dijo Lynn apuntando a la ventana, porque hay vio al resto de sus hermanos.

-No quiero que me detengan- dijo Linka.

-Al contrario te apoyamos- dijo Loki lo cual dejo sorprendida a Linka –Escucha, me da miedo que mi única hermanita valla afuera a ponerse en peligro, porque aun te veo como la pequeña recién nacida con quien jugaba, pero claro que Luke acapara toda tu atención- dijo Loki mirando celosamente a Luke.

-Oigan no me culpen que le cantara a ella cuando aún estaba dentro de mamá- dijo Luke en su defensa.

-El punto es que olvido que estas creciendo, y cuando ya la mayoría de nosotros hagan su vida, yo sé que tú podrás resolver esto, tú eres la chica con el plan, y estoy orgulloso-.

-Gracias hermano- dijo Linka dándole un abrazo a su hermano.

Durante el resto de la semana, Linka bajo sus formas alienígenas detenía a criminales comunes y algún que otro robot que atacaba, cuando pasaron ya dos semanas, Levi con ayuda de sus hermanos y Linka terminaron un traje especial que le podría ayudar en los momentos en los que no se podía transformar, por alguna razón el Omnitrix absorbió el traje y ahora estaba almacenado en el reloj que Linka podía acceder en cualquier momento, con el tiempo bajo el nombre de L-10 detuvo a muchos otros villanos.

· **Dra. Anima** : Una científica loca que hace experimentos con animales y busca la forma de aplicar su "evolución" en todo ser vivo.

· **Hax y Charmingspell** : un grupo de hechiceros que buscan antiguos y peligrosos amuletos mágicos para obtener "poder absoluto".

· **Las Amazonas Eternas** : un grupo de mujeres con armaduras estilo medieval que buscan exterminar cualquier evidencia alienígena y mantener el planeta "puro", aunque haciéndolo de manera ilegal.

· **Fistrika** : una mujer sumamente musculosa que cree en la supremacía femenina y trata como basura a cualquier hombre.

· **Clindy** : una extraña mujer que ha vivido muchos años en un edificio abandonado con muchos insectos que puede controlar a voluntad.

Y eso que ellos son los enemigos terrestres los del espacio pueden también ser un dolor de cabeza

· **Vulkanas** : un contrabandista intergaláctico que busca un raro mineral, a pesar de que es rico gracias a ese mineral ella busca todavía venganza contra mí.

· **66, 77 y 88** : los primeros son peligrosas caza-recompensas de toda la galaxia, pero su hermano 88 es más peligroso que sus 2 hermanas juntas.

· **Moonder** : otra caza-recompensas pero no tan peligrosa como los 3 anteriores, él cuenta más con su propias armas que sus habilidades naturales.

Pero el peor de todos puede ser incluso la más peligrosa.

· **Kely Levin** : al principio parecía ser una delincuente juvenil, pero con un triste pasado, al principio íbamos a ser buenas amigas, pero un accidente cambio todo, ahora ella tiene una forma mutante de mis 10 alienígenas, ella me culpa de todo lo que le paso, desde la última vez que la vi, no sé nada de ella, ni siquiera sé dónde está ahora…

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Desde entonces han pasado cerca de 2 meses y con el tiempo he obtenido más alienígenas que me podrían servir en mi inminente pelea contra Vilgaxa, además he recibido ayuda de un extraño que ni se quién es pero se hace llamar " _Lucky Guy_ "- decía Linka viendo el horizonte desde un edificio -Sé que se está preparando, pero aunque tenga miedo no correré, **me escuchas Vilgaxa, te estaré esperando cuando quieras, pero no tendrás el Omnitrix, será sobre mi cadáver** \- dijo Linka volviendo a tomar su camino de regreso a casa sin saber que alguien lo vigilaba.

-No dejare que nadie te lastime Linka, yo siempre te cubriré las espaldas- dijo el extraño retirándose sin dejar el mínimo rastro.

Linka regreso a casa justo a tiempo para cenar mientras su madre leía el periódico con la primera plana diciendo _"L-10 detiene a la pandilla Carmesí"_.

-Y esta heroína lo hizo de nuevo, ha detenido a tantos criminales que he perdido la cuenta, los ciudadanos quisiéramos darles las gracias por sus grandes acciones- dice la Sra. Loud.

-No lo sé mamá, estoy segura de que ella solo lo hace porque es lo correcto- dijo Linka indirectamente sus objetivos.

-Bueno pero todos merecen una recompensa, como todos ustedes que cumplen sus tareas en los días de limpieza- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Papá créeme cuando te digo que ella solo lo hace, igual que los héroes de mis comic, ellos defienden al inocente y pelean por lo que es justo sin esperar agradecimiento o recompensas- dijo Linka –Ahora si me disculpan ya termine de cenar e iré a mi habitación- dijo Linka parándose de la mesa y subiendo las escaleras.

-Me pregunto porque diría esas palabras, no creerán que ella es…- decía el padre Loud.

-No papá, ella no es L-10- dijo Loni.

-Iba a decir que admira a la nueva heroína, ¿Por qué creerían que nuestra única y querida hija es L-10?- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Por nada- dijeron los hermanos Loud al unísono.

Mientras en su habitación, Linka leía algunos comic mientras se encontraba pensativa.

-Han pasado 2 meses y nada, a estas alturas debería haber aparecido, si esto fuera una historia el tonto que la escribió se olvidó de ese detalle- entonces Linka vio una foto en su puerta donde estaban ella y sus 10 hermanos –Ellos siempre me protegen, ya sea cuando me para un accidente, la comida o en pocos casos los chicos, y ahora es mi turno, no solo mis hermanos menores si no también a mis hermanos mayores, estaré en serio lista para usar esta cosa y si el que lo construyo se equivocó de persona- eso se decía Linka a sí misma.

A la mañana siguiente Linka se dirigía a la escuela.

-Bien aquí otro día de escuela, se vuelve aburrida en comparación a lo que hago últimamente- dijo Linka que sin darse cuenta choco con… -Ron-.

-¿Linka?, no esperaba verte- dijo Ron muy tímidamente.

-Si… han pasado… muchas cosas- decía Linka muy tímidamente.

-Escucha, lo que dije hace 2 meses, sé que no fue el mejor momento, pero espero que con eso hayas entendido el porqué de esas cosas- dijo Ron.

-Tranquilo, me costó un poco procesar esa información, la verdad antes me parecía un chico guapo, pero luego empezaste a molestarme, y cuando le dije a mis hermanos, bueno no se los dije ellos me lo hicieron decir, se molestaron no por las bromas si no la razón, ya que ellos dijeron que cuando un chico molesta a una chica es porque le gusta, y ellos son bastante sobreprotectores, solo mira cómo te vigilan- dijo Linka apuntando a Lars, Lexx y Leif –Chicos ya lárguense- dijo Linka en lo que sus hermanos se fueron.

-Mi hermana no es así, se alegró cuando le dije, ya que por A) tú le agradas, eres como una hermana para ella, B) tu hermano mayor es su novio y C)… bueno no tengo esa, quieres salir un día de estos- dijo Ron.

-La verdad… me encantaría- dijo Linka con una sonrisa –Te parece en la tarde después de la escuela-.

-Claro, en Gus' Games and Grub, ¿te parece bien? Porque es mi lugar favorito- dijo Ron.

-Claro, también me gusta ir a ese lugar, claro que tendrías que tener cuidado, mi hermano Loki trabaja allí- dijo Linka.

-Es una ci…- decía Ron en lo que se escuchó un temblor –El pronóstico no dijo nada de temblores-.

-No creo que sea un temblor- dijo Linka en lo que todos salieron al patio trasero cuando de la puerta delantera algo la destruyo, Linka y Ron se sorprendieron al ver quien fue…

- **Atención patética especie terrícola, yo Vilgaxa la conquistadora, he venido por lo que me pertenece** \- dijo Vilgaxa acompañada de 2 enormes robots.

-Así que ella es Vilgaxa- dijo Linka en lo que Ron le tomo de la mano para huir de allí, Vilgaxa noto a los 2 niños que huyen de allí y reconoció el artefacto en la muñeca de Linka.

 **-Allí esta, el Omnitrix** -.

Linka y Ron habían corrido mucho alegándose de Vilgaxa pero…

-Linka, perdón por esto- dijo Ron metiendo a Linka dentro de su casillero.

-¡Ron sácame de aquí ahora!- dijo Linka tratando de abrir la puerta desde adentro.

-Es por tu propio bien, te prometo que te sacare cuando esto termine- dijo Ron corriendo en la misma dirección donde estaba Vilgaxa.

-¿Ron?, ¡Ron!, ¿o es muy tonto o muy valiente? Supongo que era cierto, yo le gusto y tanto como para encerrarme en su casillero para prote…- decía Linka en lo que vio que en el casillero de Ron había una foto suya y una especia de Lista, Linka no evito su curiosidad y lo leyó – _Nº1 invitarla a salir, Nº2 hacerla sentir como la chica más especial, Nº3 disculparme por todas las bromas que le hice para llamar su atención, Nº4 decirle lo que ciento, Nº5 ganarme la confianza de sus hermanos (lo que es algo casi imposible) Nº6 pendiente_ , increíble lo planeo todo, y yo todo el tiempo pensé que era un tonto peor que mis hermanos, que equivocada estaba, bien Linka es hora de la operación " _salir del casillero de Ron para derrotar a Vilgaxa y luego ir a esa cita con Ron con compensarme todas las bromas de pasado y luego encontrar un nombre más corto_ "- Linka sin más esperar se puso su traje para luego activar el Omnitrix y transformarse en - **¡Fantasmático!** \- Fantasmático con su intangibilidad atravesó el casillero y fue a donde esta Vilgaxa.

Mientras nuestra villana empezaba a destruir todo el lugar buscando a Linka.

- **¿Dónde está? Cuando ponga mis manos en esa sucia terrícola por robarme mi Omnitrix, sabrá el mismo destino que les tocaron a los que osaron enfrentarse a mí** \- decía Vilgaxa que recibió un golpe por la espalda y al voltear vio a un chico que tenía puesto una capucha que también usaba como capa, tenía un traje de cuerpo entero de color negro con un cinturón y algunas protecciones como rodilleras, hombreras y un protector para el pecho, además un antifaz que cubría la parte superior de su rostro.

-Si la quieres a ella, tendrás que hacerme frente a mi primero- dijo el joven que se cubrió todo el cuerpo con su capucha, pero por su voz se notaba que era Ron Santiago.

- **Odio la estúpida resistencia, siempre es inútil** \- Vilgaxa iba a golpear a Ron pero este lo esquiva haciendo a un lado y luego saltando hasta aterrizar encima de los casilleros.

-No soy Batman pero si tengo mis trucos- dijo Ron que efectivamente lanzo bolas de energía de color azul que impactaron contra Vilgaxa –Finalmente tienes el descaro de hacerte presente, y por un momento creí que eras una cobarde que se escondía detrás de sus máquinas-.

- **Nadie me llama cobar**...- decía Vilgaxa cuyo cuerpo fue levitando y luego lanzado hasta estrellarse contra la fuente para beber agua.

- **Lo siento… pensé que necesitabas beber algo** \- decía Fantasmático apareciendo en la escena – **Al fin nos vemos frente a frente, Vilgaxa, te imaginaba más grande y musculosa, como si hubieras tenido un accidente para que pasara un buen tiempo en lo que te recuperaras y obtuvieras súper fuerza** -.

- **Pues no necesito esas cosas, ahora simia sin pelo dame lo que es mío… el Omnitrix** \- dijo Vilgaxa con un tono amenazante.

- **Lo siento pero A) no lo creo, B) ni lo sueñes y C)… Olvídalo** \- Fantasmático iba directo a atacar pero extrañamente Vilgaxa la atrapo del cuello en el último momento - **¿Pero qué…? Se supone que no me puedes tocar cuando soy intangible** -.

- **Esto es gracias al Escudo de Ziege, no solo me protege de tus ataques puedo tocar lo intangible, pero veamos si puedes sobrevivir a un disparo del Rayo Rubí de Ulo** \- dijo Vilgaxa preparando energía de su brazo derecho pero…

-Olvidas que estoy aquí también- dijo Ron dándole una patada que Vilgaxa no se esperaba no solo soltando a Fantasmático sino también disparando ese laser hacia el techo yendo hasta el espacio –¿Estas bien?-.

- **Vete de aquí, es a mí al que ella quiere-** dijo Fantasmático tratando de alejar a Ron del peligro.

-Estoy para darte una mano, ¿creí que éramos compañeros?- dijo Ron.

- **Pero no eres mi ayudante** \- dijo Fantasmático viendo que Vilgaxa se levantó y preparando una espada cuya hola fue envuelta en llamas – **Creo que este será un trabajo para…** - **¡Diamante!** -.

Diamante fue corriendo para golpear a Vilgaxa, al mismo tiempo que esta iba a atacarla con su espada, ambos chocan sus golpes creando una onda de choque que las hiso retroceder a ambas contra los muros, Diamante se levantó y con una fuerte taqueada golpeo a Vilgaxa que destroza el muro y ambas están afuera en el patio escolar.

- **¿Crees que al tener más terreno tienes ventaja?** -.

- **La verdad… es que si** \- Diamante golpeo fuertemente el suelo para que varios pilares de diamante salieran del suelo y para su suerte uno de ellos goleo a Vilgaxa mandándola a volar hacia arriba, Diamante aprovecha esa ventaja y lanza desde sus manos varios fragmentos de cristal hacia su objetivo.

- **Te crees muy lista ¿o no?** \- Vilgaxa desde su guante izquierdo activa un escudo que repele los cristales que iban directo a atacarla, Vilgaxa luego decide impulsarse para ir directo en picada para golpear a Diamante desde el cielo.

Diamante decide contraatacar con sus brazos en forma de sable, mientras la hoja de la espada de Vilgax también es envuelto en cristal lo cual ambos chocan fuertemente sus ataques, Vilgaxa cayó al suelo con algunas heridas, pero Diamante ya tenía algunas grietas en su cuerpo.

- **El cuerpo de los Petrosapiens es más duro que el diamante, por lo que solo puede romperse con un mineral igual de duro, el cristal de mi espada puede rivalizar con la misma tadenita** \- dijo Vilgaxa acercándose a nuestra heroína para darle el golpe final.

-Aléjate de ella- dijo Ron disparando una bola de magia que impacto contra una desprevenida Vilgaxa que la alejo algunos metros de allí, justo cuando el tiempo de la transformación de Diamante se acabó.

-Aww… me advirtieron que era dura, pero no creí que tanto- dijo Linka levantándose siendo ayudada por Ron –Debo alejarla de aquí o va a lastimar a alguien y solo conozco un método- Linka con ayuda de sus botas anti-gravedad voló lo más rápido posible con la esperanza de que Vilgaxa la persiguiera.

- **Puedes correr, pero nadie escapa de Vilgaxa** \- Vilgaxa también voló tras Linka.

-Que no es justo, ella también puede volar- dijo Ron quejándose – Bueno no ganare nada si me quedo aquí quejándome- Ron decidió correr tras la heroína y la villana.

Linka volaba lo más rápido que pudo hasta que recibió una llamada.

-¿Hola?- pregunto Linka.

- _¿Linka? ¿Dónde estás? Loki fue por ti pero no estabas o y por si lo preguntas Lars y los gemelos están bien_ -.

-Levi no tengo tiempo para hablar, mi más mortal enemiga finalmente hiso acto de presencia y me quiere muerta- dijo Linka esquivando los láseres de Vilgaxa y al mismo tratando de contraatacar –Si sigo viva después de esto te llamare, dile a los chicos que siempre los ame- dijo Linka colgando y aun volando por su vida –Sabia que esto de ser heroína no sería fácil, pero tenía que, sentí que era la única que tenía que hacerlo, no puedo evitar ver una persona en problemas y ayudarlo, por eso elegí este camino a pesar de todo-.

- **Rompiendo la cuarta pared no te salvara de tu inminente muerte y que yo reclame mi premio** \- dijo Vilgaxa aun disparando.

-Solo por curiosidad para que lo quieres, y para ser franca no es tuyo, la que me dio esta cosa ya me dijo que la que la construyo me la dio por ser mi destino o algo así- dijo Linka.

- **Como evidentemente será tu fin te lo diré, veras el Omnitrix tiene almacenado 1.000.000 de códigos genéticos o ADN en su interior, yo planeo usar el artefacto para armar un poderoso ejército con la habilidad de cambiar a cualquiera de las formas de vida en el universo, y gracias a eso nada ni nadie se opondrá contra mí, yo soy la única que puede manipular exitosamente el aparato, y tu planeta y su primitiva especie serán la primera zona que haya conquistado y todos probaran la agonía de haber perdido su libertad contra mí** \- dijo Vilgaxa.

Linka al escuchar eso no pudo imaginarse la clase de atrocidades que Vilgaxa podría hacer, su planeta, su ciudad, sus amigos y lo más importante su familia, todos muertos o esclavizados por esa maniática.

-No, no puedo permitir que hagas eso, ahora estoy segura de lo que debo hacer, proteger este reloj y evitar que locos como tú lo usen para esa clase de irresponsabilidad- dijo Linka dando media vuelta y yendo frente contra Vilgaxa.

- **Me piensas envestir, eres solo una débil humana, no me harás ni el más mínimo rasguño** \- Vilgaxa iba a atacar con su espada que Linka esquiva hasta estar en la espalda de Vilgaxa.

-Crecer con 10 hermanos te enseña diferentes cosas, como no bajar tu guardia- Linka con su guante derecho le da una poderosa descarga a Vilgaxa que la estaba lastimando mucho –Duele no es cierto, y eso no es todo- Linka se puso en la cabeza de Vilgax y empezó a jalar de los tentáculos de su cabeza.

- **Detente asquerosa alimaña terrícola** \- Vilgaxa iba a golpear con su puño a Linka, pero Linka ve eso y se sale de allí haciendo que Vilgaxa se golee así misma, Linka aprovecha y le da una fuerte patada en la boca partiéndole algunos dientes.

-Hasta yo sé que eso no es todo- Linka de su casco enciende un fuerte flash cegador que impacta contra los ojos de la conquistadora.

- **Mis ojos, mis ojos** -.

-No lo detendrá por mucho tiempo, iré a ese bosque a planear una mejor estrategia- Linka vuelva por todo el bosque cuando de pronto… -¡Auch! ¿Con que abre chocado?- se preguntaba Linka al golpear algo desde la nada –Lo que sea que sea, debe ser invisible, me pregunto si…- se decía Linka aun tocando la nave hasta llegar a… -Bingo, esta debe ser la puerta- Linka con el láser de su muñeca derriba la puerta –Derrotar a un enemigo desde su propio escondite, no sé si será ironía o…-.

-O podría ser una mala idea- Linka volteo y vio que quien dijo eso fue Ron.

-¿Lucky Guy? ¿Qué haces aquí? y ¿Cómo me encontraste?- pregunto Linka.

-Seguí tu esencia, había olvidado que puedo hacer eso- dijo Ron.

-Tonto, ahora que me lo pregunto, tu apareciste después de mi segundo enfrentamiento contra Hax y solo tengo una pregunta ¿Quién eres?, ya que tú sabes quién soy en realidad.

-Lo siento Linka, pero no puedes saberlo, es por tu bien- dijo Ron.

- _Piensa Linka, como puedo hacer que este chico me diga_ \- pensaba Linka –Bueno tu usualmente me salvas cuando lo necesito, ya sea como Linka o L-10, es como si te importara mucho-.

-Bueno eres muy simpática, y ese cabello y esas pecas te hacen ver adorable, ¿a quién exceptuando a Rika no le importarías?- dijo Ron.

-¿Eres tu Mark?- dijo Linka.

-Estas bromeando, crees que ese ricachón bueno para nada sería Lucky Guy, acaso crees que ese _"mírenme soy Mark Northerfield y soy muy rico"_ \- dijo Ron.

-Un momento, esas palabras, tu voz, la forma en que exclamaste, sin mencionar tu buena condición física- entonces Linka le dio al clavo –¿Qué es eso?- apunto Linka.

-¿Dónde?- dijo Ron volteando en lo que Linka le quito la máscara revelando su identidad –Oye eso fue trampa-.

-Tenía que estar segura- dijo Linka devolviéndole la máscara a Ron –Ahora me vas a decir ¿porque?-.

-Está bien, ya que me descubriste te diré, veras…- contaba Ron hasta que…

- **¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-**

-¿Que fue eso? Una ballena dando a luz- dijo Ron.

-No tonto es Vilgaxa, la ceguera se pasó, rápido entre a su nave- dijo Linka en lo que ambos entran a la nave mientras Vilgaxa volaba por todos lados buscando una señal de la niña Loud.

- **Maldita mocosa, cuando la encuentre deseara no haber nacido** \- decía Vilgaxa cuando noto algo – **¡Mi nave!** \- dijo Vilgaxa aterrizando cerca de su nave y vio que la compuerta estaba abierta – **Esa niña encontró mi nave** \- Vilgaxa buscaba en toda su nave buscando a Linka – **Esa mocosa como se atreve a invadir propiedad privada** -.

-Mira quien habla, ella empezó con ese ataque con robots y atacar nuestra escuela, hipócrita- dijo Linka escondida en la ventilación de la nave.

-Linka, no creo que sea buena idea habernos escondido en la ventilación, además huele raro aquí- dijo Ron quejándose del lugar.

-Ya deja de quejarte, escucha iremos al cuarto de control, la destruimos, la nave explotara, sin nave, Vilgaxa quedara atrapada y no tendrá con que atacar- dijo Linka.

-Hay 2 pequeños problemas con tu plan, 1) Esa chica ¿es una chica?- pregunto Ron en lo que Linka asintió –Pues que fea, bueno esa "chica" no nos dejara el camino fácil y lo otro es que si está atrapada en nuestra planeta solo tendrá más motivos para terminar contigo- dijo Ron.

-Por eso llame algunos refuerzos- dijo Linka tomando lo que parece una insignia de Plomero –Con esto llame a los plomeros-.

-Acaso arreglar tuberías nos ayudara- dijo Ron.

-No esos plomeros, Los Plomeros son una organización intergaláctica que protegen la paz del universo, soy una honoraria, me lo explico Xylene la última vez que la vi, les envié las coordenadas de la nave y vendrán aquí- dijo Linka.

-Genial, ¿y cuánto tardaran?- pregunto Ron.

-Como 30 minutos- dijo Linka.

-¡30 minutos!, no tenemos 30 minutos, esa tipa nos hará papilla cuando tenga la mínima oportunidad- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué paso con ese valor y coraje de hace un rato?- dijo Linka.

-¡Aun la tengo, solo me preocupo por tu seguridad, gracias a esa cosa eres el blanco de esa fea, repugnante, aterradora criatura cabeza de pulpo del espacio!- dijo Ron.

-Hablas igual que mis hermanos y además ciento que no debiste gritar- dijo Linka en lo que el muro de la ventilación fue forzosamente arrancado de su lugar por…

- **Finalmente te tengo** \- dijo Vilgaxa agarrando a Linka – **Nadie, pero nadie hace quedar a Vilgaxa como una tonta y vive para contarlo** \- dijo Vilgaxa apretando muy fuertemente a Linka pero…

-Déjala- dijo Ron dándole una patada a Vilgaxa en el ojo haciendo que suelte a Linka.

-Ron busca el cuarto de control, yo me hare cargo de Vilgaxa- dijo Linka.

-No te dejare sola contra ella- dijo Ron.

-No te estoy preguntando, solo hazlo, si ella obtiene lo que quiere todos nuestros seres queridos pagaran el precio, incluyendo a nuestros hermanos- dijo Linka en lo que Ron pensó por un minuto lo que le dijo Linka.

-Tienes razón, no dejare que mi hermana y el resto de mi familia sea presa de esa monstruo, solo ten cuidado- dijo Ron yendo al cuarto pero…

-Solo una cosa- dijo Linka abriendo la visera de su casco y dándole un beso en la boca a Ron –Ahora ve, mi héroe- dijo Linka cerrando su casco.

-A la orden _my lady_ \- dijo Ron corriendo al cuarto de control en lo que Vilgaxa se recuperó del ojo ya lista para pelear de nuevo.

- **Nadie me ha hecho enfadar tanto como tu niñita, no sé porque, pero me recuerdas a un estorbo humano que me impidió tomar este planeta hace años, para mi mala suerte no recuerdo como se llamaba pero si lo llego a ver me vengare, pero primero tú y luego tomare el Omnitrix** \- dijo Vilgaxa tomando su espada.

-Inténtalo cara de pulpo- dijo Linka activando el Omnitrix para transformarse en… - **¡Cannonbolt!** -

Cannonbolt tiene diferencias al de Lincoln, las marcas en los ojos van hacia arriba, similar al delineador de ojos. Ella tiene los labios femeninos, pecas y una pinza de pelo en su lado izquierdo. Ella tiene los ojos de color rosa y un símbolo del Omnitrix en el pecho. Su piel es la lavanda, mientras que sus tornillos y los labios son de color púrpura. Ella tiene marcas negras en su torso y la pelvis en un diseño similar al de un bikini. Sus pernos también son más pequeñas que el Cannonbolt de Lincoln.

Vilgaxa iba a atacar de nuevo con su espada pero Cannonbolt tomo su forma esférica y con una gran fuerza y velocidad golpeo fuertemente a Vilgaxa empujándola y destruyendo algunas paredes de la nave, Vilgaxa trataba de levantarse pero fue golpeado de nuevo por una rodada de Cannonbolt.

Mientras tanto Ron había llegado al cuarto de control donde Ron intento buscar algún botón de autodestrucción pero…

-Rayos, ¿Dónde está el clásico botón que tiene escrito "Autodestrucción"?- dijo Ron.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo Levi que había llegado junto a los demás hermanos Loud.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? y ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- pregunto Ron.

-Levi rastreo el traje de Linka- dijo Loki.

-No nosotros no podíamos quedarnos sentados mientras nuestra hermana está en peligro- dijo Lynn.

-Incluso nosotros, no soportaría que algo le pasara a mi hermanita- dijo Leif.

-Bien ayúdenme a romper o encontrar algo para hacer explotar esta nave, pero no me culpen si Linka los regaña- dijo Ron aun buscando algún botón, mientras los hermanos Loud tomaban lo que sea de la nave y destrozaban los controles, pero aun nada.

-Ya rompimos estos controles pero nada- dijo Lexx.

-Oigan chicos- decía Loni.

-Ahora no Loni, sigamos buscando algo para explotar esta nave- dijo Luke.

-Oigan chicos- decia Loni.

-Espera Loni, lo que se me ocurre es poner mi útil mini-bomba en esta cosa, lo programare para 30 min… que ironía, la olvide- dijo Levi.

-Chicos- dijo Loni.

-¿Qué Loni?- dijeron los chicos.

-Y si apretamos ese enorme botón que está en ese tanque detrás de ese trono que tiene escrito "Botón de autodestrucción, no apretar" dijo Loni apuntando un tanque.

-Loni… nunca creí decir esto pero… eres un genio- dijo Levi -¿En serio dije eso?-.

-Sí, si lo dijiste- dijeron todos los chicos, mientras Ron cargaba algo de magia en su mano y lo arroja al tanque del núcleo y de pronto…

- **Alerta, Alerta, explosión inminente en 30 minutos** -

Esa alarma se oyó en toda la nave.

- **No, como alguien pudo apretar el botón de autodestrucción que tenía oculto** \- dijo Vilgaxa levantándose con algo de heridas.

- **¿Quién instala un botón de autodestrucción en la nave?** \- pregunto Cannonbolt.

- **Para cualquier emergía, por si un ladrón intenta robar mi nave, pero ahora que es inevitable, te llevare conmigo a la otra vida** \- Vilgaxa furiosamente daba varias estocadas con su espada mientras Cannonbolt solo podía defenderse de sus ataques, Vilgaxa aprovecho una abertura y le dio un fuerte golpe a Cannonbolt que la empujo muy lejos, Cannonbolt se levantó pero su tiempo se le termino.

-Dang it, desearía que la transformación durara más tiempo- dijo Linka esquivando otra espadazo de Vilgaxa –Rápido Omnitrix, funciona- dijo Linka tratando de activar el Omnitrix pero aun nada –Dang it, creo que por ahora solo puedo correr o…- Linka se detuvo y se puso frente a su mortal enemiga –No lo he probado todavía, pero…- Linka puso sus palmas al frente.

- **Quieres tratar de detener mi ataque con tus simples, solo eres una débil…-** decía Vilgaxa recibiendo un fuerte ataque que hiso retroceder a ambas, aunque dejando algo lastimada a Vilgaxa.

-Cuando Levi me pidió ideas para este traje, debí elegir electro cables como las telarañas de Spiderman, no los rayos repulsores de Iron Man, que tonta- dijo Linka levantándose, pero Vilgaxa también se levantaba muy enfadada –Dang it, villana peligrosa muy enojada siempre significa algo malo- dijo Linka en lo que un sonido la aviso –Adoro ese sonido- Linka activo el Omnitrix y se transformó en - **¡Feedback!** -.

A diferencia del Feedback clásico esta era más delgada con antenas mucho más largas y su ojo era rosa. El símbolo del Omnitrix está en su pecho.

- **Crees que usando un Conductoid me va a…** \- decía Vilgaxa recibiendo un choque eléctrico de Feedback que lo hiso retroceder bastante.

- **No te enseñaron a hablar menos y actuar más** \- Feedback fue corriendo hacia Vilgaxa para darle un potente golpe eléctrico.

Mientras tanto Ron y los chicos corrían por toda la nave para encontrar la salida.

-¿Dónde rayos estaba la salida?- preguntaba Loki.

-Yo que sé, esta nave es complicada, cuando crees que tomaste el camino correcto solo regresas a otro pasillo.

-Nosotros habíamos dejado un rastro- dijo Lexx.

-Un camino de dulces- dijo Leif enseñando una bolsa de dulces vacía.

-Que coincidencia, mientras caminábamos encontré muchos dulces en el suelo- dijo Loni en lo que al escuchar eso todos hicieron _facepalm_.

-Loni, sé que eres tonto, pero hoy te pasaste de…- decía Loki cuando de un muro salió Vilgaxa estrellándose contra otra pared en ese mismo instante llega Feedback.

-Linka- dijeron los gemelos abrazando las piernas de su hermana.

- **¿Qué hacen aquí?** \- pregunto Feedback.

-Pues estábamos preocupados y luego llegamos aquí- dijo Luke.

-Y ahora estamos perdidos- dijo Lane.

- **Autodestrucción en 15 minutos** -

- **Ustedes deben salir de aquí-** Feedback uso los conectores de sus dedos para lanzar una ráfaga eléctrica que destruyo la pared de la nave – **Ahora saaaaaal** …- decía Feedback viendo que l nave estaba suspendida en el aire – **¿Pero qué? Si estábamos en el suelo hace como 15 minutos** -.

- **Es porque cuando la nave inicia su protocolo de autodestrucción se eleva de su zona de aterrizaje para y destruirse desde lo más alto posible** \- dijo Vilgaxa levantándose y de nuevo preparando su espada.

- **Chicos como dije es hora de que se vallan de aquí** \- dijo Feedback.

-Y dejarte sola, literalmente debes estar bromeando- dijo Loki.

- **Ni que fuera Lane, y yo no bromeo** \- dijo Feedback dándole un empujón a Loki lo que provoca que el resto de sus hermanos – **Ron por favor** -.

-Solo ten cuidado- dijo Ron cayendo en picada y usando su magia para atrapar a los chicos y también amortiguando la caída, pero dejándolo muy cansado –Aun… necesito… practica-.

Vilgaxa estaba decidió a atacar a Feedback con su espada, pero Feedback sujeta con fuerza la hoja de la espada y suelta una fuerte descarga lo cual provoco más daño a Vilgaxa y soltara la espada, Feedback decide arrojar la espada fuera de la nave.

- **Talvez ya no tenga mi espada, pero aún tengo el Rubí de Ulo** \- dijo Vilgaxa que iba a disparar, pero Feedback de sus antenas disparo una potente descarga que rompe el rubí.

- **Pues si te soy sincera, la joyería no te queda** \- dijo Feedback dándole una patada a Vilgaxa y luego darle unos cuantos golpes eléctricos y finalizando con una patada giratoria electrica que empujo a Vilgaxa casi destrozando otro muro.

- **Tú no puedes vencerme, te aseguro que te perseguiré, no solo para tomar el Omnitrix, también me asegurare de destruirte** \- dijo Vilgaxa tratando de levantarse.

- **Se terminó que no lo vez, tu nave pronto explotara, y los Plomeros ya vienen, no es más sencillo pasar tu vida en una celda por tus crímenes que terminar en una explosión** \- dijo Feedback tratando de razonar con su enemiga – **Y hablando del diablo** \- dijo Feedback viendo una nave de los Plomeros volando cerca de la de Vilgaxa **.**

 **-No, no volveré a ser capturada por los Plomeros de nuevo** \- dijo Vilgaxa poniéndose de pie y empujando a Feedback y luego arrojarlo a un lado para luego tratar de pisarla, pero Feedback usa sus antenas para disparar una descarga que empuja a Vilgaxa y regresando al cuarto de control.

Feedback conecto su cola a un enchufe del habitación y entonces absolvió la mayoría de la energía y cargo un poderoso ataque eléctrico que impacto contra Vilgaxa, mientras el resto de la electricidad paso por la ventana frontal de la nave, ese ataque fue tan poderoso que Vilgaxa ya no podía moverse de lo que quedaba de los destruidos controles, en ese momento el tiempo del Omnitrix se terminó y volvió a ser Linka.

- **Autodestrucción en 5 minutos**

Bien esa es mi señal, diría que fue un placer conocerte pero sería una mentira Adiós, Goodbye, Auf Wiedersehen y Aloha- dijo Linka preparada para salir de la ventana rota.

- **¿Qué Aloha no era saludo?** \- pregunto Vilgaxa.

-Si pero también pude significar adiós y te amo- dijo Linka.

- **Un día volveré, te encontrare, y terminare contigo, pero… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?** \- pregunto Vilgaxa.

-Loud, Linka Loud- dijo nuestra heroína ya saltando de la ventana rota.

- **Loud… ¡LOUUUUUUUUUUD!** \- es lo último que se oyó de Vilgaxa una vez que Linka aterrizo gracias a sus botas y la nave llego ya a una altura considerable pero aun a la vista.

- **Autodestrucción en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1** \- l nave explota desde lo más alto del cielo y provoca una ceguera luz que pronto de apaga y ya no se veía rastro de la nave, Linka se quitó su traje y fue corriendo al parecer hacia sus hermanos.

-Linka, que bueno que estés…- decía Luke junto al resto de sus hermanos preparado para un abrazo, pero Linka pasa de ellos y va directo a Ron.

-Ron, ¿Ron estas bien?- pregunto Linka ayudando a Ron a levantarse.

-Gracias Linka, la venciste, eres ge…- decía Ron recibiendo un beso de Linka dejando boquiabierto y luego poniendo celosos a sus hermanos.

-Linka que estás haciendo- dijo Loki.

-Escuche mal o lo llamo Ron- pregunto Lynn dejando sorprendido a todos.

-¿Ron?- dijeron el resto de los chicos, en eso Ron se quita el antifaz revelando efectivamente que es el.

-Hola muchachos- dijo Ron saludando.

-Bien, ahora tienes poderes y un traje cool, pero eso no evita que tengas que alejarte de…- decía Lexx cuando…

-¿De qué?- decía Ron con magia en la mano asustando un poco a los chicos.

-De… de…- decía Lexx.

-De otras chicas, si le rompes el corazón a nuestra hermanita, te juro que sufrirás- dijo Luke amenazando a Ron.

-¿Entonces? ¿Tengo su aprobación para salir con su hermana?- pregunto Ron.

-Por ahora- dijo Luke con los demás de brazos cruzados.

-Sí, vamos Ron- dijo Linka tomando la mano de Ron –A Gus' Games and Grub.

-Lo que tú digas _mi lady_ \- dijo Ron en lo que ambos se dirigen al lugar antes mencionado.

-A chicos- dijo Linka acercándose a sus hermanos y luego abrazarlos –Gracias por estar ahí para mí, nos vemos… o y hablen por mí con el Magistrado por favor- dijo Linka que fue corriendo mientras un Magistrado se puso al frente de los hermanos Loud.

-Caballeros, díganme todos los detalles para mi reporte- dijo el Magistrado.

-Bueno… ¿Quién empieza chicos?- pregunto Loki viendo que sus hermanos ya se fueron –¡Chicos!-.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	34. Verdad y Castigado

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era de noche en Royal Wood, y una pareja iba conduciendo en una camioneta conocida de regreso a su hogar.

-He estado pensando esto últimamente Lynn, pero nuestro hijo Lincoln se está volviendo un gran chico- dijo Rita conduciendo la camioneta.

-No se está convirtiendo en uno- decía Lynn Sr que llamo la atención de su esposa –Él ya es un gran chico, no sé si será la disciplina paternal que le dimos, el cariño de sus hermanas o que le dimos algo que él quería, un hermano, Rex me cae bien, nos ayuda en la casa y junto a Luan disfruta mis chistes- dijo Lynn.

-Deben ser los únicos- dijo la madre Loud.

-¿Que?-.

-Nada, nada, pero es cierto, Lincoln es un gran chico, él siempre pone a otros antes que él, sabe cómo controlar la situación, cuida a sus hermanas menores y lo más importante- decía Rita.

-Él siempre tiene un plan- dijeron ambos padres.

-Si amo a nuestro hijo, parecía que fue ayer cuando lo único que hacía era leer comics, hace tiempo que no lo veo hacer eso, es como si tuviera "otra vida"- dijo el padre Loud.

-Por favor Lynn, él nunca nos ocultaría nada- decía Rita en lo que oyeron una explosión y vieron que algo caía del cielo golpeándose fuertemente en el piso, al levantarse se vio que era Kevin quien cayo.

-¿Qué ese no es el compañero de L-10, El Absorvedor?- pregunto Lynn Sr.

Kevin se levantó algo adolorido por la caída, pero luego llego lo que lo golpeo, era Sunder montado en tu planeador.

-Me vas a decir donde esta L-10 o tendré que ser malo contigo- dijo Sunder amenazando a Kevin con su hacha.

-Lo siento pero no pienso hacer eso- dijo Kevin absorbiendo el concreto del suelo y luego formando unos martillos con sus brazos para atacar a Sunder, pero el caza recompensas se defendía con su hacha.

Mientras cerca de donde estaban los señores Loud, al otro lado de la cera, Lincoln venia corriendo hacia alla.

-Oye niño, vete que es peligroso- dijo el padre Loud.

-Espera Lynn, ese es Lincoln- dijo Rita reconociendo a su hijo, en ese momento Lincoln se detiene frente a Sunder y Kevin y se coloca su traje y se pone en posición esa acción deja muy boquiabiertos a sus padres.

-Oye Sunder, si tengo que suponer ¿es a mí a quien buscas verdad?- dijo Lincoln con su palma al frente.

-Así es niñito, esta vez nadie me contrato, vine aquí para quitarte tu…- decía Sunder que fue golpeado con una descarga de energía de la palma de Lincoln.

-Adoro hacer esto a tipos malos- dijo Lincoln que rápidamente fue atrapado por Sunder que sujeto a nuestro héroe por el cuello –Creo que eres olvidadizo- dijo Lincoln preparando su guante eléctrico pero… -¿Qué? ¿No funciono?- dijo Lincoln viendo que su arma no funciono.

-Lo siento niñito pero mi nuevo uniforme esta hecho de goma y no es un conductor eléctrico- dijo Sunder para luego reírse pero entonces Lincoln de su casco saco un potente flash que cegó temporalmente a Sunder e hiso que soltara a Lincoln.

-Es hora de patearle el trasero con…- decía Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y transformarse en - **¡Mono Araña!** -.

Sunder recupero la vista y aun desde el aire intento atacar a Mono Araña con láseres que nuestro héroe esquivaba con gran agilidad, entonces Mono Araña desde su cola saca una tela araña que se engancha en el planeador y con su fuerza lo jalo fuertemente en el suelo cayendo también Sunder con él.

-Tu, pequeño demonio- Sunder intento seguir atacando con su hacha pero Mono Araña esquivaba muy ágilmente, Sunder aprovecho un hueco y da un fuerte puñetazo a nuestro héroe, fue tan fuerte que incluso le dejo el ojo morado.

- **Auch, eso dejó marca** \- Mono Araña se levantó justo cuando Sunder iba a tacar con su hacha, pero Kevin salto y le dio un fuerte puñetazo para luego agarrar su pierna y lanzarlo hacia Mono Araña que arranco un poste de luz y golpeo con él a Sunder, para que Kevin le diera una patada hacia el cielo y finalmente Mono Araña le atrapo con su telaraña dejando a Sunder completamente inmóvil y atrapado – **Te espera una celda con los Plomeros** -.

-Amigo, tus padres te mataran cuando vean tu ojo morado- dijo Kevin en lo que Mono Araña volvió a ser Lincoln y abrió la visera de su casco.

-¿Se nota?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Sí, así es- dijo Kevin -¿Qué vas a hacer?-.

-Tu tranquilo, mis padres se creen todo lo que les digo, les diré que mientras volvía, unos bravucones me golpearon, eso les preocupara un poco menos, bien te veo después "Gran 11"- dijo Lincoln corriendo de regreso a su casa en lo que Kevin se despedía con la mano.

-Buena suerte- dijo Kevin.

* * *

 **Verdad y Castigado**

Lincoln corría lo más rápido que pudo a su casa para evitar cualquier posible regaño, intento llamar a su hermana Lori pero recordó que después de lo sucedido, "la operación hermanas encubridoras" no funcionaría de nuevo, finalmente llego a casa y al abrir la puerta se encontró frente a frente con sus padres con las caras bastante enojadas, y atrás estaban sus hermanas con caras de preocupación.

-Hola mamá, hola papá, perdón por la tardanza, es que mientras regresaba me encontré con unos brabucones que me empezaron a golpear y por eso tengo el ojo así- dijo Lincoln con la esperanza de que sus padres creyeran su mentira.

-¿Bravucones eh?, estas seguro que no fue un alienígena sobre una tabla voladora y una enorme hacha- dijo el Sr. Loud lo cual dejo sorprendido a su hijo.

-No sé de qué hablan, yo estuve con Clyde y…- decía Lincoln ya algo nervioso.

-Lincoln, te vimos- dijo la Sra. Loud –Cuando llegamos a casa le pedimos a tus hermanas que nos dijeran todo, y al final las convencimos de decirnos todo-.

-Lo sentimos Lincoln, pero ellos también tienen poder, el poder de la autoridad- dijo Lori cabizbaja igual que el resto de sus hermanas.

-No puedo creerlo de ti Lincoln, siempre fuiste mi hijo más honesto, y nos ocultas algo como eso- dijo Rita casi al borde de las lágrimas –Que crees que me paso por la cabeza al ver que mi único bebé varón va afuera arriesgando su vida contra… monstruos-.

-Queremos que nos cuentes todo- dijo Lynn Sr. Muy seriamente.

Lincoln suspiro derrotado y sin otra opción es empezó a contar todo, desde el día en que él y sus hermanas fueron al campamento y que esa misma noche se encontró el Omnitrix, cuando peleo no solo con extraños robots, si no a tipo malos y algunos con súper-poderes y que actualmente es parte de los Plomeros, los cuales Lincoln tuvo que explicar que son una fuerza intergaláctica de paz y así siguió hasta que…

-Y de esa forma puedo acceder a las distintas formas alienígenas que están programas en el Omnitrix gracias a los diferentes ADN de los mismos, me ha ayudado a luchar contra los distintos villanos de la galaxia, y por supuesto a Vilgax, que ya a estas alturas creo que está muerto- dijo Lincoln terminando de contar su historia.

-Me estás diciendo que un extraño enano alienígena mando ese reloj porque es "tu destino" y que solo tú puedes usarlo- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Si así básicamente- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues fue muy estúpido para darle ese cargo a un niño de 11 años- dijo Lynn Sr.

-No hables así de Azmuth es el más grande genio en 5 galaxias- dijo Lincoln enojado por ese insulto.

-No le levantes la voz a tu padre jovencito, espero que hayas disfrutado de eso de ser superhéroe, porque esta noche fue la última, entréganos ese ¿cómo se llama?…- pregunto la madre Loud.

-Omnitrix- dijo Lincoln.

-Omnitrix, entréganos tu Omnitrix ahora- dijo Rita muy seriamente.

-No puedo… está unido a mí y no me lo puedo quitar aunque quiera- dijo Lincoln.

-Entonces yo tendré que…- decía el padre Loud tratando de quitarle el reloj a su hijo pero obviamente sin ningún éxito- bien tendré que usar mis…-

-Herramientas, lo siento papá ya lo intentamos, pero nada se lo puede quitar- dijo Lana.

-Entonces eso les paso a mis herramientas… está bien contrólate… en ese caso te prohibimos usar el Omnnitrix, estas castigado jovencito, y ustedes también por ocultarnos esto- dijo el padre Loud muy seriamente.

-Que no es justo- dijo Lola.

-Si papá no es justo, ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto, yo encontré el Omnitrix, yo fui el que hace esas cosas, ellas solo me dan el apoyo que necesito- dijo Lincoln en defensa de sus hermanas.

-Bien, pero solo será por una semana para ustedes, pero usted jovencito estará castigado por 3 meses, y durante el primer estará prohibido ver televisión y sin historietas y nada de ser héroe para siempre- dijo Rita igual de seria que su esposo.

-Pero… pero… si no estoy ahí, el mundo se termina- dijo Lincoln.

-Estoy seguro que tus amigos "plomeros" se encargaran, ahora a tu cuarto jovencito- dijo el padre Loud en lo que el único hijo Loud subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, mientras las chicas solo podían mirar triste esa escena.

-Papá, debo decir en defensa de Lincoln que estas tomando una ton…- decía Lori.

-Termina esa frase jovencita y te prohibiremos llamar y ver a Bobby hasta que te gradúes de la universidad- esa amenaza hiso que Lori literalmente se callara.

-Y eso va igual para todas ustedes- las hermanas Loud también se callaron.

-Solo tenemos que decirle que Rex…- decía Luna.

-¿Qué el también tiene poderes? eso ya lo sabíamos, nos lo dijo el primer día- dijo el Sr. Loud en lo que justo Rex llegaba a casa.

-Hola familia de que me perdí- dijo Rex.

-Traidor, a partir de hoy estas expulsado de nuestro club secreto de secretos- dijo Lynn que junto a sus hermanas subían a sus habitaciones y cerraban fuertemente sus puertas.

-Enserió, ¿de qué me perdí?- dijo Rex.

-Toma asiento cariño que tenemos que hablar para contarte- dijo Rita.

Mientras tanto en una nave espacial oculto en un campo de asteroides, el Dr. Psychobos estaba trabajando en su último invento, el Nemetrix.

 **-¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre un infante Galvan y un Cerebrocrustáceo adulto?** \- dijo Malware algo aburrido.

- **Si dices de nuevo algo de la diferencia entre las inteligencias de mi especie y esos enanos, te electrocutare y se cuánto le duele a un Mechomorpho Galvánico** \- dijo el Dr. Psychobos.

- **Me estoy aburriendo, no creo que a Azmuth le haya tomado tanto tiempo crear el Omnitrix** \- dijo Malware para luego fijar su mirada en el bloque de hielo en la que esta Vilgax – **No te preocupa lo que hará cuando el salga de ahí** -.

- **Tu tranquilo mi amigo, si pudo llamarte de algún modo, ya hice los cálculos, a Vilgax le tomara por lo menos otro mes terrícola para salir completamente de esa prisión de hielo, y si intenta algo ya estaré preparado para detenerlo-** dijo Psychobos.

- **Aun así no confió que lo tengas aquí, además es una gran vergüenza, siendo derrotado por un niñito solo porque tenía el Omnitrix** \- esas palabras al parecer hicieron reaccionar un poco a Vilgax.

- **Tengo que recordarte que ese mismo niñito también te venció no una, sino dos veces, ¿me puedes recordar cómo se llamaba?** \- pregunto Psychobos.

- **Nunca lo olvidare, se llamaba… Lincoln Loud** \- dijo Malware que sin que ninguno se diera cuenta el hielo empezaba a desquebrajarse – **Te juro que cuando tenga la oportunidad, eliminare a ese niñito y le quitare su Omnitrix, ese simio terrícola de Loud no sabrá que…** \- decía Malware.

Entonces sin que ninguno lo podía creer, el bloque de hielo se destruyó por completo y de ahí salió el conocido Vilgax, que lo primero que hiso fue agarrar a Malware del cuello ya arrojarlo cerca de los controles y luego correr hacia él y luego darle una serie de puñetazos, el Sr. Psychobos intento detener a Vilgax con su Electrokinesis pero Vilgax lo resistió bastante bien para luego agarrar a Psychobos de su cabeza y arrojarlo lo suficiente lejos para luego correr por toda la nave, hasta encontrar una capsula de escape que programo hacia una dirección en concreto.

- **Auch, es duro, aun me duele el cuerpo** \- dijo Malware levantándose.

- **Te digo otra cosa, olvido a su ayudante, no importa él nos puede ser útil después, por ahora debo regresar para terminar el Nemetrix** \- dijo Psychobos regresando a su trabajo mientras Malvare solo veía en la dirección a donde fue Vilgax.

Mientras de regreso a la tierra.

-No inventes, tus padres se entraron y ahora ya no puedes volver a usar tu reloj- dijo Clyde desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Si Clyde, estoy completamente castigado, creo que este es el final L-10- dijo Lincoln muy triste.

-Hay se va mi sueño de ser el ayudante de un superhéroe- dijo Clyde.

-Clyde ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no serás mi ayudante?- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues ya no lo podre ser gracias a tus padres- dijo Clyde.

-Ya Clyde, ya no quiero hablar más de ese tema, nos vemos mañana en la escuela- dijo Lincoln apagando su Walkie Talkie y acostándose en su cama y luego mirando su Omnitrix –Sabia que algo así pasaría, ahora ya no podre ser héroe, no es justo, finalmente tengo algo que me hacía diferente a mis hermanas y ahora me lo quitan- dijo Lincoln poniéndose a llorar sin saber que al otro lado lo escuchaban sus hermanas.

-Oh pobre Linky- dijeron las gemelas.

-Él siempre fue un héroe para nosotros- dijo Luna.

-Siempre estuvo hay para nosotras, tanto como un hermano como un superhéroe, suspiro- dijo Lucy.

-No es justo que mamá y papá le prohíban esto, entiendo que se preocupen por Lincoln como yo, pero gracias a esas experiencias… Lincoln cambio y maduro- dijo Lori.

-Ya no es un vago que lee sus comics en ropa interior, aunque lo de la ropa interior ya no lo hacía- dijo Lola.

-Y sus alienígenas eran de ayuda en esta casa- dijo Lisa –nuestras figuras paternas tomaron una decisión errónea, sin Lincoln, Royal Wood hubiera llegado a su fin-.

-El fin, yo no quiero que llegue eso- dijo Leni.

-Si o sino, donde estaríamos sin "la hora" de su llegada- dijo Luan riéndose de su propio chiste y sus hermanas se quejaron.

-¡Niñas duérmanse!- dijo el padre Loud desde el primer piso.

A la mañana siguiente, Lincoln y Clyde regresaban de la escuela, Clyde se fue por su propio camino a su casa, mientras Lincoln seguía por su camino pero aun cabizbajo.

-Con lo que ha pasado desearía no regresar a casa… pero no puedo evitarlo, al menos aún tengo a mis hermanas que me apoyan y…- decía Lincoln tomando el pobo de la puerta y en un instante, la parte delantera de su casa fue destruida y Lincoln vio algo que nunca quiso ver…

Vilgax estaba allí frente con su brazo derecho agarrando a sus padres del cuello de sus camisas.

- **Joven Loud, nos volvemos a ver ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?-** dijo Vilgax, mientras Lincoln aún estaba estupefacto por lo que veía.

-No… no puede ser… se supone que esa explosión te mando a nunca jamás- dijo Lincoln.

- **Ya sabes que nada es capaz de detenerme por completo, no solo vengo por el Omnitrix, vine a vengarme de la familia que por mucho tiempo ha sido una plaga en mis asuntos, para mi mala suerte no te encontré a ti ni a tus hermanas, pero si a los que engendraron a este pequeño demonio** \- dijo Vilgax apretando su puño casi ahorcando a los padres de Lincoln.

-No, déjalos ahora- dijo Lincoln muy enfadado.

- **Solo entrégame el Omnitrix y les prometo a ti y a tu familia una muerte rápida e indolora** \- dijo Vilgax poniendo su mano frente a Lincoln.

-Hijo hazle caso a este señor, entrégale tu reloj- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Pero papá que no escuchaste lo que yo o este cara de pulpo…- decía Lincoln.

-Lincoln hazle caso a tu padre y dale tu reloj- dijo Rita.

- **Escucha a tus padres, ahora se un buen niño y dámelo** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Tú sabes bien que no me lo puedo quitar- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Vilgax preparando su garra para atacar a los padres de Lincoln.

-¡No!- grito Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y transformándose en - **¡Cannonbolt!** \- grito nuestro héroe tomando su forma esférica y embistiendo fuertemente a Vilgax y luego liberando a sus padres y llevarlos a un sitio más seguro – **Si algo me hiciste creer Vilgax, es no creer en ti** -.

-Lincoln te dijimos que…- decia Lynn Sr.

- **Ahora no tengo tiempo para regaños papá, vámonos de aquí** \- dijo Cannonbolt tomando a sus padres y luego tomar su forma esférica para aprovechar su velocidad y esquivar los golpes de Vilgax – **Aun no me creo que en realidad estés vivo, ¿y cómo localizaste mi hogar?** \- pregunto Cannonbolt.

- **Con algo llamado, guía telefónica, además esta venganza no solo es por ti, los Loud, al ver a tu madre, y verte a ti, lo recordé todo, los Loud han sido una plaga en mi camino por más tiempo del que puedo recordar** \- dijo Vilgax.

- **¿De que estas hablando?** \- pregunto nuestro héroe.

- **Es normal que no sepas, pero hace como un siglo terrícola, un plomero que se apellidaba Loud, siempre encontraba la forma de evitar mis planes y la última vez que la vi, fue la vez anterior que vine a este planeta, solo que no estaba sola, tenía un hijo con él, y al verte a ti, me recordó a ese sujeto, jamás olvidare sus nombres, Harriet y Albert Loud** \- dijo Vilgax.

- **¡Que! Debe ser mentira la que me dices** \- dijo Cannonbolt.

- **Puedes no creerlo si quieres, pero comenzó con Harriet, y ahora siguió contigo y tus molestas hermanas** \- dijo Vilgax volviendo a tratar de atacar a Cannonbolt, pero Cannonbolt esquivaba rodando lo que quedaba de la casa, Vilgax perseguía a nuestro héroe destrozando todo, sin embargo Vilgax dio un salto y se puso en frente de Cannonbolt – **Ya sabes que es imposible escapar de mi** -.

-Y yo debo decir- decía una voz llegando –Que nunca me gustaron los calamares- dijo Rex golpeando a Vilgax con sus tecno-guantes y empujándolo lo más lejos posible –Así que ese es Vilgax, es más feo en persona- dijo Rex y se notaba que tenía algo diferente, ahora traía un casco de motociclista rojo con un visor que cubre todo el casco -¿Te gusta?, pensé que ayudaría a cubrir mi identidad-.

En ese momento Cannonbolt soltó a sus padres y regreso a ser Lincoln.

-Vilgax volverá si no lo detengo ahora- dijo Lincoln yendo a la dirección donde Rex mando a Vilgax pero…

-Alto hay jovencito, primero te dijimos que no usaras eso, y ahora quieres arriesgar tu vida contra ese… ese… ese monstruo- dijo Rita.

-Pero mamá tenía que hacerlo, porque si no Vilgax los hubiera aplastado con su garra- dijo Lincoln.

-Pero aun así te dimos una orden y…- decía el padre Loud cuando sus hijas llegaron y se pusieron entre su hermano y su padre –Niñas apártense del medio, esto es entre su hermano y…- decía Lynn Sr.

-No papá, puedes castigarnos todo lo que quieras, pero no puedes quitarle el derecho a Lincoln de ser héroe, sin él toda nuestra amada ciudad hubiera sido destruida o en ruinas- dijo Lori.

-Deberían verlo en acción sentirían mucho orgullo de el- dijo Lana

-Si le quitas ese derecho, le quitaras lo que lo hace "especial" de todas nosotras- dijo Lynn.

-¿Especial? ¿De qué hablan?- pregunto la madre Loud.

-Es cierto mamá, cuando encontré el Omnitrix finalmente me sentí como alguien mejor, que no está a la sombra de sus hermanas, solo miren a Lori, ella sabe cómo controlarnos, es como una segunda madre cuando ustedes no están- decía Lincoln.

-Eso ya lo sé por experiencia- dijo Rex.

-Leni tiene un talento para el diseño, Luna tiene una gran voz para cantar, Luan sabe cómo sacarle la risa a más de uno, Lynn es tan hábil en los deportes que cualquiera seria afortunado de tenerlas en su equipo, Lucy sabe cómo ponerle pasión a una poesía oscura, Lana sabe cómo arreglar las cosas rotas como el excusado, Lola ha ganado tantos concursos que perdí la cuenta y Lisa es una genio prodigio, de Lily no puedo decir nada porque es una bebé, pero de algo debemos estar seguros es que está destinado a algo grande- dijo Lincoln.

-Popo- dijo Lily dándole un abrazo a su hermano mayor.

-Mientras yo no tengo nada más que ser el único varón en esta familia, desde que tengo el Omnitrix encontré mi propósito, y es mi deber detener a cualquiera que se meta con mi pueblo y mi planeta- dijo Lincoln acercando su mano al Omnitrix.

-Pero Lincoln- dijo Rita.

-Hijo, te prohibimos que…- decía Lynn Sr.

-Así que cuando termine con Vilgax aceptare cualquier castigo que me pongan, pero ahora…- decía Lincoln colocándose su traje –Es hora de ser héroe- en ese momento Lincoln uso sus botas anti-gravedad para volar hacia la dirección donde esta Vilgax.

-Espérame hermano, voy contigo- dijo Rex preparando sus tecno-turbinas para seguir a Lincoln.

-Ese jovencito nos desobedeció, cuando vuelva no solo le prohibiré todo lo que le gusta si no que… decía Rita.

Mamá, Lincoln ha cambiado desde que tiene ese reloj, ha madurado mucho como persona, sin ese reloj quien sabe que estaría haciendo ahora, solo leer comics- dijo Luna en defensa de su hermano.

-Eso no es objeción Luna, nuestro hijo está afuera y ustedes…- decía el Sr. Loud.

-No Lynn, ellas tienen razón, no quiero admitirlo, pero nuestro pequeño bebé, ya no es un niño, gracias a ese reloj ha cambiado, debemos creer en nuestro hijo ahora- dijo Rita.

-Además creo que los Plomeros no les permitirían castigar a Lincoln- dijo Lynn.

-Los que…- dijeron los señores Loud.

-Porque no van a ver a su hermano mientras yo hablo con ellos- dijo una voz que todos al voltear, vieron que era Azmuth.

-¡Azmuth!- dijeron las chicas Loud.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?- pregunto Lori.

-Pasaba por el vecindario y a aprovechar de hablar con sus padres, ahora ciento que su hermano necesita su apoyo- dijo Azmuth en lo que las chicas se subieron a banzila para ir directo a donde fue su hermano.

-Así que usted es Azmuth, lo imagine más alto- dijo Lynn Sr.

-¡Lynn!- dijo Rita regañando a su esposo.

-Tranquila, usted y el, sé que están preocupados por lo que hace su hijo, incluso para mí es como uno, espero que con lo que hablemos, cambien su opinión sobre esto- decía Azmuth empezando a hablar con los padres Loud.

Mientras en la ciudad, Vilgax se levantaba algo adolorido por el golpe de Rex.

- **¿Alguien anoto la matrícula de lo que me golpeo?** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Te la daría pero la perdí- dijo Rex llegando junto a Lincoln.

- **Me sorprende que no huyeras esta vez Loud** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Oye ¿y yo que?- dijo Rex sintiéndose ignorado.

- **Tu solo eres una piedra que está en mi camino** \- dijo Vilgax, corriendo para golpear a Lincoln, pero Rex lo detiene con sus tecno-guantes y comenzando una batalla de fuerza entre los 2, con uno tratando de empujar al otro - **¿Qué se supone que eres, y como haces eso? Crear maquinas así de la nada** -.

-Es porque soy un E.V.O. ósea un Ente…- decía Rex.

- **No me interesa, ¿porque me detienes?** \- decía Vilgax.

-Por el loro- dijo Rex.

- **¿Cuál loro?** \- pregunto Vilgax

- **¡Fuego Pantanoso!** \- Vilgax vio que nuestro héroe salto por encima de Rex y dándole un fuerte golpe que lo empuja hacia atrás estrellándose contra varios autos.

-Es que te pega en el ojo- dijo Rex riéndose de su propio chiste.

- **Tengo que admitir que ese fue un buen chiste** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso.

-Creí que estabas castigado Linc- dijo Ronnie Anne llagando junto a Kevin.

- **Disfrútenme cuando quieran, porque después de esto estaré castigado hasta que termine la universidad** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso poniéndose en posición junto a sus compañeros, en ese momento Vilgax se levantó más enojado de lo que estaba.

- **Valla, valla, veo que tienes lacayos** \- dijo Vilgax riéndose cuando…

-¿A quién llamas lacayo?- dijo Kevin absorbiendo el metal de un poste y golpeando a Vilgax sin parar.

-Veo que no tomo muy bien esa broma- dijo Rex.

-Entonces ¿Por qué nunca te golpeo a ti?- dijo Ronnie Anne junto a Fuego Pantanoso que iban a pelear contra Vilgax.

-Oye, hago buenos chistes- dijo Rex preparando su tecno-espada y con ella golpea a Vilgax cuando el empujo a Kevin y recibiendo un fuerte espadazo que lo mando a volar contra un edificio.

Vilgax salto fuera del edificio corriendo hacia Fuego Pantanoso haciendo a un lado a Rex y Kevin, pero cuando iba a darle un golpe, Ronnie Anne lo detuvo con una soga hecha de magia que fue ayudada por Kevin y Rex a empujar, entonces Fuego Pantanoso aprovecha de lanzar una corriente de fuego hacia Vilgax que lo empujaba hacia el otro lado, pero Vilgax con todas sus fuerzas resistía el calor de las llamas y seguía adelante.

-Cielos ese sujeto no se rinde- dijo Kevin.

-Lincoln me conto que era persevérate, pero no creí que tanto- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Así, pues yo lo soy más- dijo Rex con sus tecno-guantes apunto de golpear a Vilgax pero este detiene su derechazo con su mano y con la otra Vilgax le da un puñetazo a Rex que lo empuja hacia un poste de luz –Hay, oigan ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron que tenían gemelos?- dijo Rex mareado por el golpe.

Vilgax seguía empujando las llamas de Fuego Pantanoso para poder llegar hasta nuestro heroe.

- **Cielos Vilgax, ¿es que no te duele?-** pregunto Fuego Pantanoso.

- **Este dolor no es nada comparado con la humillación que me provoco tu familia, y la pagara contigo y también esas molestias que llamas, hermanas**.- dijo Vilgax amenazando a nuestro héroe.

- **Ni lo pienses, ellas pueden ser moletas, pero son mis molestas, y además...** \- decía Fuego Pantanoso aumentando la fuerza de su fuego – **Solo yo puedo llamarlas molestas** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso lanzando una torrente de llamas tan fuerte que empujo a Vilgax hacia el cielo – **Kevin dame una mano** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso en lo que Kevin tomo el brazo de su compñaero y con toda su fuerza lanzo a nuestro héroe tan alto que llego hasta donde esta Vilgax y le dio un potente puñetazo rodeado de llamas que mando a Vilgax hasta el suelo.

- **Ahora si te rindes Vilgax, Kevin podrías decirlo por mí por favor** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso.

-Creí que no me lo pedirías, ajam… con la autoridad de los Plomeros, te ponemos bajo arresto- dijo Kevin ensañando su insignia.

-Tienes derecho a guardar silencio, tienes derecho a un abogado y si no tienes se te asignara uno- dijo Rex en que todos lo miraban confuso.

-¿Qué, eso no se decía?- dijo Rex en lo que una ráfaga laser iba directo hacia nuestros héroes, Ronnie Anne vio eso y protegió a nuestros héroes con un escudo que era empujado por el láser.

En ese momento alguien llega y se pone al lado de Vilgax, tenía la forma de un animal como dinosaurio, su mano derecha parecía un Cañón, mientras que la mano izquierda se convirtió en una garra afilada, pero tenía rasgos que nuestro héroe reconoció bien.

- **¡Malware!** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso.

- **Nos vemos de nuevo Loud, aunque quisiera "charlar" contigo, debo dejar eso para otro día, él todavía nos puede ser útil** \- dijo Malware.

-¿Nos?, para quien trabajas fenómeno- dijo Rex.

-No lo provoques Rex, él es un Mechamorfo Galvánico, tus poderes te dan una clara desventaja contra el- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Escucha a la niña, nos veremos pronto, niñitos- dijo Malware siendo tele-transportado junto a Vilgax a alguna parte dejando solo a nuestros 4 héroes en lo que Fuego Pantanoso regreso a ser Lincoln.

Más tarde Lincoln junto a Rex regresaban caminando a casa… o lo que quedaba de ella.

-¿Qué te sucede hermano? Esa no es la cara de alguien que derroto a su más grande enemigo, claro escapo, pero la próxima lo detendremos- dijo Rex.

-Ya no habrá próxima vez Rex, a partir de hoy es el fin de L-10, dile a Kevin que estará a cargo del equipo- dijo Lincoln aun caminando hasta que llegaron las chicas con banzila.

-Lincoln, estas bien- dijo Lori abrazando a su hermano seguida de sus demás hermanas.

-Y yo que ¿estoy pintado?- dijo Rex recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de parte de Lynn –AUCH, ¿y eso porque?-.

-Es mi forma de decirte bien hecho- dijo Lynn.

-No quiero saber cómo dices "te quiero"- dijo Rex.

-Gracias chicas, pero eso no arregla nada, a partir de ahora L-10 es historia- dijo Lincoln subiendo triste a la camioneta mientras sus hermanas y Rex solo podían verlo con pena.

Habían pasado varios minutos de viaje de regreso y todos se sorprendieron al ver que su casa estaba como nueva.

-¿Pero cómo? Estaba toda destrozada- dijo Lola.

-Le pedí a mis amigos que por favor que de alguna manera arreglen nuestra casa, creo que me escucharon, suspiro- dijo Lucy.

-O por favor Lucy, quieres dejar con esas cosas, no existe cosa como la magia o los espíritus- dijo Lisa con su claro escepticismo.

-Nunca digas nunca Lisa Loud, yo también era escéptico hasta que lo viví con mis propios ojos, pero no fueron esas cosas- dijo Azmuth llegando de repente.

-Hola Azmuth, que haces aquí- dijo Lincoln aun melancólico.

-Valla forma de saludar, bueno hablamos en otra ocasión que tengo mucho trabajo, nos vemos- dijo Azmuth siendo tele-transportado de regreso a su planeta.

En ese momento Lincoln fue el primero en bajar de la camioneta y entrar a la casa en eso fue recibido por su madre con un abrazo confundiendo mucho a Lincoln.

-Eh mamá ¿estás bien?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Eso debería preguntarte cariño, si estás bien- dijo Rita.

-Mamá, papá lo lamento entenderé si en verdad ya no quiere que use el Omnitrix- dijo Lincoln. En ese momento su padre se arrodilla frente a su hijo.

-No hijo, nosotros lo lamentamos, no entendíamos lo importante que era esto para ti y porque, pero quiero que sepas que tu madre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti, así que hemos decido levantar la prohibición, de tu reloj, tus comics, la televisión y también por tus hermanas- dijo Lynn Sr.

-¡Hurra!- dijeron las chicas.

-Pero es castigo en si aún sigue, pero será una semana para todos- dijo el padre Loud.

-Aww- dijeron todos.

-Bueno algo es algo- dijo Lincoln en lo que recibió un llamada de su teléfono –¿Hola? Aja, entendido- Lincoln colgó el teléfono –Oigan un monstruo está aterrorizando el desierto ¿y si puedo?- decía Lincoln.

-Adelante hijo, pero ten cuidado- dijo Lynn Sr. En lo que Lincoln feliz corrió fuera de la casa.

-Vamos Rex, el ultimo es un huevo podrido- dijo Lincoln con su traje y volando al desierto.

-Sí y ese serás tu- dijo Rex volando con sus tecno-turbinas.

-Saben ciento que todo esto mejorara a partir de hoy- dijo Lori.

-Si ya no hay secretos "fuera" de caja- dijo Luan.

-Jajaja buena esa hija- dijo Lynn Sr. Riéndose del chiste de su hija mientras los demás se quejaban.

-Esperen, dijeron que iban al desierto, hace frio de noche allá- dijo Rita subiendo a la camioneta para alcanzar a nuestro 2 héroes.

-Debí decirle que ese traje es aprueba de temperatura- dijo Lisa.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	35. El Guante

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Dentro de una fabricaba abandonada, nuestros héroes peleaban contra un enemigo desconocido que los atacaba con láseres y uno de esos láseres le dio a Kevin mientras estaba cubierto de concreto.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Mejor que nunca- dijo Kevin sarcásticamente.

-Quieren dejar de hablar y darnos una mano- dijo Ronnie Anne junto a Rex que esquivaban los disparos del enemigo que ahora mientras avanzaba revelaba su identidad.

Era un robot humanoide de color azul de grandes dimensiones y de estructura gruesa, su apariencia muy parecida a la de una armadura de samurái.

-¿Hermano cuanto tardaras en transformarte? Que esta cosa nos está dando problemas- dijo Rex disparando con su tecno-cañón.

-Necesito unos segundos- dijo Lincoln tratando de activar el Omnitrix.

-Veré que te podemos conseguir- dijo Ronnie Anne tratando de contener al robot con su magia, pero el robot era bastante fuerte para ella.

Kevin por otra parte dio un salto que empujo al robot y con sus manos formo una la cabeza de un mangual para golpear al robot, pero el robot lo detuvo e intento aplastar con sus manos.

-Suéltalo- dijo Rex partiendo el brazo del robot con su espada y liberando a Kevin.

El robot al parecer le importo eso y por el brillo de su casco da una señal de que se enojó.

* * *

 **El Guante**

El robot aun proseguía con sus disparos impidiendo que nuestros héroes avancen para salvar a Kevin que está a la merced del robot.

-Creo que este si sería un buen momento para ser héroe Lincoln- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Lo sé, pero mi Omnitrix no responde- dijo Lincoln aun tratando de activar su reloj.

-Déjame ver, soy bueno con las maquinas- dijo Rex.

-Si claro, entonces porque no detienes a ese robot- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Esa cosa no me deja, además ya lo intente y no paraba- dijo Rex usando sus poderes para tratar de activar el Omnitrix –Bien me tomara solo unos segundos-.

-No tenemos segundos, Kevin está a punto de ser aplastado por el robot- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que efectivamente Kevin aun trataba de liberarse del agarre del brazo partido del robot, mientras el mismo robot se preparaba para apuntar su laser a Kevin pero…

-Quieto villano de metal- dijo una voz que venía desde una ventana de la fábrica.

Era Clyde con una máscara que le cubría toda la cabeza excepto la barbilla y una capa que tenía atado del cuello, básicamente un disfraz mal hecho.

-¿Ese es Clyde?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Pues que disfraz tan mal hecho- dijo Rex.

-Clyde vete de aquí ahora- ordeno Lincoln.

-Tu tranquilo, lo tengo todo controlado- dijo Clyde con una resortera y lanzando una pequeña piedra que golpeo al robot y llamo su atención.

-Felicidades llamaste su atención, ¿y ahora qué?- dijo Kevin.

-La verdad no pensé llegar tan lejos- dijo Clyde en lo que robot intento dispararle lo cual hiso que Clyde cayera al suelo, aunque afortunadamente cayó sobre una caja de cojines –Eso si es buena suerte.

En ese momento Rex termino de usar sus poderes y gracias a eso el Omnitrix se activó.

-Listo, ¿saben quién sería bueno para el trabajo?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Yo creo que Ultra-T seria el adecuado- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Dale una Humungo-paliza- dijo Rex.

-Si sirve de algo creo que voto por Rath- dijo Kevin.

-Puedo votar- dijo Clyde aun dentro de la caja.

-¡No!- dijeron todos en lo que Lincoln decidió transformarse en Ultra-T pero en lugar de él, salió…

- **¡Goop!** \- grito nuestro héroe.

-IUGH- dijeron todos al ver a Goop.

- **Oigan no me culpen, que esta cosa nunca me da él alíen correcto** \- dijo Goop en lo que fue a atacar al robot, que al mismo tiempo el robot intento agarrarlo pero era imposible para el tocar a nuestro héroe.

El robot prosiguió con intentar aplastarlo, pero Goop se regeneraba en solo unos instantes, el robot intento con láseres que también fueron inútiles ya que solo lo atravesaban sin que nuestro héroe sufriera dolor alguno, sin otra el robot desde la palma de su mano disparo un láser más potente que causo una tremenda explosión que saco a todos fuera de la fábrica, Goop cayó al suelo como dejado como un charco, pero su proyector anti-gravedad lo reconstruyo en un instante.

El robot de un instante salió de la fábrica y con su mano aparto el proyector anti-gravedad de Goop dejando al cuerpo como un charco de baba en el suelo, sin otra molestia el robot se empezó a reconstruir lentamente su mano perdida.

- **Eso no te lo permitiré** \- dijo Goop desde su proyector que hiso que su extraño liquido se metiera dentro del robot que empezó a expandirse desde adentro hasta que finalmente el cuerpo del robot ya no soporto más y exploto en miles de pedazos, mientras que el líquido que componía el cuerpo de Goop estaba esparcido por todo el estacionamiento y sobre sus amigos.

-Lincoln, si no quieres que te una dolorosa golpiza, quítate de nosotros- dijo Ronnie Anne.

- **Ups, lo siento** \- dijo Goop usando su aparato anti-gravedad para reunir su cuerpo hasta la última gota y luego regresar a la normalidad –Aunque fue divertido usarlo, Goop no es un alíen que use con mucha frecuencia- dijo Lincoln.

-Mientras nos hallamos desecho de esa cosa, por mí no hay problema- dijo Kevin recogiendo la mano del robot –Miren esto, esta tan hueco que podría usarse como guante-.

En ese momento Clyde salió de la caja que también salió volando gracias al robot y al salir vio a Lincoln con una cara de enojo.

-Oh, hola amigo… eh… esa es tu hermana Lori, ah me desmayo- dijo Clyde fingiendo desmallarse pero Lincoln no se lo creyó.

-Eh visto mejores actuaciones de un actor de tercera, y lo sé porque las chicas me dicen que soy uno- dijo Rex.

-Clyde, dulce e inocente Clyde- dijo Lincoln que tranquilizo un poco a Clyde -¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no te metas en estas cosas, que no te diste cuenta del peligro en el que te pudiste meter!- grito Lincoln que hiso que a Clyde le salieran algunas lágrimas, lo cual Lincoln no dejo pasar –Ya no llores Clyde, escucha sé que puedo ser duro contigo, pero eres como un hermano para mí y no me gustaría que algo te pasara, ¿Qué pensarían tus padres si algo malo te pasara por tu inexperiencia?-.

-¿Ahora qué me pregunto porque él tiene 2 papas?- pregunto susurrando Kevin a Ronnie Anne.

-Yo también me preguntaba eso- dijo Rex en voz baja.

-Lo siento Lincoln, pero es que bueno somos mejores amigos y todo eso… pero desde que te volviste héroe peleando con tipos malos, me siento solo y quiero en verdad ayudarte, y si tengo que ser honesto es que desde que ellos se unieron a ti en tu lucha, he sentido celos- dijo Clyde muy triste.

-Clyde, no tienes que estar celoso… mira para hacerte sentir mejor- decía Lincoln tomando la mano del robot de Kevin –Te daré este recuerdo de nuestra batalla-.

-¿Qué?- dijo Clyde.

-¿Qué?- dijeron los demás.

-¿Enserio me regalas esta cosa Lincoln?- dijo Clyde aun sin poder creer lo que decía su mejor amigo.

-Pues aunque fue una estupidez que vinieras, sin tu intervención tendríamos puré de Kevin- dijo Lincoln.

-Oye- dijo Kevin en lo que Ronnie Anne y Rex se reían de ese chiste.

-Bueno… si lo pones así la acepto, gracias Linc- dijo Clyde chocando los puños con Lincoln para luego dar los cinco a Ronnie Anne y Rex para luego irse.

-Oye, que soy invisible- dijo Kevin sintiéndose ignorado, y para compensarlo Lincoln levanto su puño para chocarlo con los de Kevin.

-¿Mejor?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Un poco- dijo Kevin.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, más específicamente en el comedor, Ronnie Anne junto a Clyde estaban en una mesa junto a Liam, Zach y Rusty Spokes, mientras Kevin estaba en otra mesa junto a ellos estando algo distante.

-Y entonces dijo "Nena ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era informal?, pase tres horas planchando mi traje de gala"- dijo Ronnie Anne riéndose junto a los demás que también se reían de esa historia.

Lincoln por su parte regresaba con una bandeja de almuerzo e ir a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, pero entonces Chandler aprovecha que Lincoln pasaba y sin que nuestro héroe lo note, Chandler pone su pierna y Lincoln se tropieza y cae sobre su bandeja de comida.

-Buena caída Larry- dijo Chandler riéndose igual que todo el comedor con excepción de los amigos de Lincoln.

Kevin se levantó de su lugar para golpear a Chandler pero Lincoln con la mano le dijo que no valla.

-Se ve que eres amnésico, te he dicho que mi nombre es Lincoln- dijo Lincoln levantándose.

-Eso fue lo que dije Larry- dijo Chandler empujando a Lincoln olvidando que la camisa de Lincoln estaba con comida, Chandler intento limpiársela pero su camisa quedo también con comida, provocando de nuevo la risa de todos, pero esta vez hacia Chandler –Tu, esto es tu culpa Larry, me vas a pagar esto- dijo Chandler sujetando a Lincoln por la camisa.

-Oye suéltalo antes de que…- decía Clyde.

-Antes de que, solo eres el nerd que está siempre junto a Larry, de hecho pienso que solo vas junto a Larry para ganar el corazón de su hermana mayor, lo cual es imposible- dijo Chandler.

-Eso no es cierto, Lincoln es mi amigo, mi casi hermano- dijo Clyde.

-Por favor, todos saben que…- decía Chandler sintiendo que su brazo estaba siendo apretado y se vio que era Lincoln aplicando algo de fuerza obligando a Chandler a soltarlo.

-Dame la señal y le tumbare los…- decía Kevin pero Lincoln lo detuvo.

-Sabes que Chandler… no vales la pena, mírate antes te creía el mejor de aquí, por eso quería ir a tu fiesta, valla iluso que fui, de hecho gracias a eso casi cometo el peor error de mi vida, usar a mi hermana Lori tanto como tú me estabas usando, madura un poco, muy pronto todos creceremos y tú que, seguirás como un inmaduro bromista que se cree lo mejor desde el pan rebanado, al menos se original, siempre haces que se me caiga mi comida, y quien tiene que venir a darte esa lección, este chico- dijo Lincoln chocando los puños con Kevin –Al menos tengo algo que tú no tienes-.

-¿Y eso sería?- pregunto Chandler.

-10 hermanas que siempre están ahí para mí- dijo Lincoln viendo que las gemelas estaban atrás de Chandler apunto de golpearlo con palos, pero luego decidieron retroceder –Y buenos amigos que me aprecian por lo que soy, pero tú, apuesto que le pagas a esos gorilas para que estén contigo, pero para que te digo esas cosas, se te olvidaría al día siguiente, ahora si me disculpas voy a terminar lo que queda de mi almuerzo- dijo Lincoln recogiendo su bandeja para ir a su mesa y recibiendo una balada de aplausos de todos los presentes, lo cual enoja mucho a Chandler que se va de ahí enojado.

-Ese Larry, me las pagara ¿pero cómo?- dijo Chandler que al golpear la puerta de su casillero con fuerza por alguna razón se abrió la puerta del casillero de Clyde.

Entonces Chandler vio en el casillero de Clyde habían libros, fotos de Lori, y fotos de Lori y Bobby pero con fotos de la cara de Clyde pegada sobre la de Bobby.

-Ese chico tiene que ir a terapia- dijo Chandler que vio algo que le llamo la atención, el guante del robot que le regalo Lincoln -¿Por qué la sombra de Larry tiene una cosa como esa?, algo genial como eso tiene que venir conmigo –Entonces Chandler vio a lo lejos que Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Clyde caminaban hasta sus casilleros, Chandler al ver eso corrió lo más lejos posible con el guante en mano.

-Sabes Lincoln, estoy orgullosa de ti, usar las palabras en lugar de la fuerza, demuestra lo maduro que eres- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Que puedo decir, él no lo valía- decía Lincoln cuando…

-Oigan mi casillero está abierto, y el guante que me diste desapareció- dijo Clyde.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Lincoln y Ronnie Anne viendo el casillero y traumándose con las fotos que vieron.

-Clyde, enserio tengo que llevarte a un psiquiatra- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, tu obsesión con Lori te va a causar problemas un día- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-No me culpen, culpen al amor- dijo Clyde con cara de enamorado –Aww Lori, les he dicho que su cabello es dorado y tiene perfectos dientes que parecen perlas-.

-Sí, lo has dicho- dijeron Lincoln y Ronnie Anne ya hartos de escuchar la misma historia.

-Además Clyde, ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerlo a la escuela y no cerrar bien tu casillero?

-Pensé que sería malo dejarlo en mi casa con Cleopatra y mis padres- dijo Clyde.

-Debí pensarlo 2 veces antes de darte ese guante- dijo Lincoln.

-Tranquilo Lincoln, es solo la mano cortada de un robot, no creo que pueda hacer nada- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-De hecho chicos, anoche me lo provee y con el pude lanzar un láser que destruyo el techo de mi cuarto, tuve que decirle a mis padres que fueron termitas- dijo Clyde.

-Hola chicos- dijo Kevin llegando de repente asustando a Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Clyde.

-Kevin no hagas eso, asustar es trabajo de Lucy- dijo Lincoln.

-Me llamaste- dijo Lucy asustando a todos incluyendo a Kevin.

-Basta con eso o me mataran de un infarto, ¿decías Kevin?- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, resulta que el robot que combatimos, era un Robot Techadon, un tipo de robot de batalla creado en serie por el Maestro de Armas Techadon- dijo Kevin.

-¿Y esos quiénes son?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-No se sabe exactamente, lo único que sé es que el los construye para venderlo al mejor postor, alguien pudo contratarlo para mandar un Techadon para matar a Lincoln o los manda para ver hasta cuanto puede mejorarlos- dijo Kevin.

-Me suena más exacto lo primero, ¿Quién no quiere verme muerto estos días?- dijo Lincoln.

-El punto es, Clyde debes devolver ese guante, un Techadon puede revivir si algún huésped se pone su pieza, entonces ellos toman el control del sujeto reconstruyendo su armadura alrededor del mismo- dijo Kevin.

-Pues qué bueno que me lo quito a tiempo, además alguien lo robo de mi casillero- dijo Clyde apuntando a su casillero.

-Esto no es bueno- dijo Kevin.

-Genial, por mi culpa alguien está en peligro de volverse un robot asesino que posiblemente me quiere muerto- dijo Lincoln.

-No te culpes Lincoln, si te hace sentir mejor yo también pensaba en usarlo como guante- dijo Kevin.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor- dijo Lincoln.

-Chicos- dijo Lucy asustando de nuevo a los presentes –Tengo buenas y malas noticias, la buena es que vi al que se llevó el guante- dijo Lucy.

-Genial- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Pero y la mala?- pregunto Kevin.

Mientras en la misma fábrica abandonada, Chandler estaba con el guante puesto, disparando láseres a todo lo que vea hasta ya no quedar nada a que disparar.

-Genial, esto si es poder… con esto hare pagar a ese tonto de Larry, luego de Levin y luego de todos en la escuela por burlarse de mi- dijo Chandler.

-Oye niño- eso llamo la atención de Chandler y se dio vuelta –Solo porque digan que fugarse de clases es la onda, la verdad no lo es- dijo Kevin en su identidad de "El Absorvedor".

-Oye eres el ayudante de L-10- entonces Chandler se le ocurrió otra idea –Eso es, le probare a L-10 que con esta cosa seré mejor que sus ayudantes y talvez me haga su compañero.

-Oye en primer lugar yo y los otros somos compañeros no ayudantes, y segundo debes darme ese guante antes de que algo malo te pase- dijo Kevin tratando de razonar con Chandler.

-Claro, que no, yo me gane este guante justamente y con él te eliminare- dijo Chandler lanzando un poderoso laser directo a Kevin, pero Kevin absolvió rápidamente el metal de un poste que disminuyo el daño del impacto, pero Kevin choco contra una pared debido al impacto –Nadie me quitara mi poder- en ese momento del guante empezaron a salir una espacies de cables que rodearon el brazo de Chandler hasta formar el brazo del Techadon.

-Bueno eso es bueno, muy bueno- dijo Kevin levantándose.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Chandler.

-Porque ahora que tienes eso, no tengo porque contenerme- dijo Kevin golpeando fuertemente el piso causando un pequeño sismo que desequilibro a Chandler mientras Kevin tomaba una silla para arrojarla hacia Chandler que el mismo destruyo con una simple patada.

-Ves, eso no me dolió- dijo Chandler.

-No, pero que tal esto- dijo Kevin formando un martillo con su brazo izquierdo para golpear a Chandler pero este lo sujeta deteniéndolo y con el brazo Techadon golpea fuertemente a Kevin empujándolo hasta el muro.

-Esto si es poder, es grandioso- dijo Chandler viendo que Kevin se acercaba corriendo y le da un golpe en la barbilla, pero Chandler responde con un golpe que manda a Kevin hasta el piso inferior, Chandler luego va directo a Kevin que le propone una serie de golpes para luego disparar el láser del brazo Techadon sin detenerse dañando mucho a Kevin, sin perder más tiempo Chandler agarra a Kevin y lo regresa al primer piso.

-Dame tu mejor golpe- dijo Kevin en lo que Chandler lo vuelve a agarrar de la camisa y de un rodillazo lo empuja de nuevo hasta el muro –Eso si fue muy bueno-.

-Supongo que yo gane- dijo Chandler que arranco el antifaz del traje de Kevin y descubre su identidad –Kevin, Kevin Levin, debí imaginarlo, pero si te derrote eso significa que ya no eres el chico malo de la escuela ¿o no?-.

-¿Y acaso tú lo eres?- pregunto Kevin sarcásticamente.

-Tranquilo después terminaremos lo nuestro, pero Larry Loud, él es la razón de todo, si lo vez dile que lo esperare detrás de Burpin' Burger después de la escuela, si no viene, yo lo iré a buscar.

-Crees que te dejare hacer eso- decía Kevin levantándose débilmente –Y su nombre es Lincoln-.

-Eso dije, Larry- dijo Chandler disparando el láser a Kevin que lo dejo tumbado en el suelo ya sin fuerzas –Nos vemos Levin- dijo Chandler marchándose del lugar dejando solo a Kevin.

Unos minutos después ya finalizadas las clases, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Clyde iban corriendo hacia donde fue Kevin, en ese momento Rex llego volando.

-Oigan pandilla, ¿adónde van?- pregunto Rex.

-No te avisaron, Kevin nos llamó por nuestras insignias- dijo Lincoln.

-Creo que apague la mía- dijo Rex en lo que Lincoln y Ronnie Anne hicieron _facepalm_ por eso –Bueno no se enojen-.

-Vengan, es en la fábrica donde peleamos ayer- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que el trio más Clyde fueron directo al lugar, al llegar vieron que la fábrica esta algo más dañada que ayer.

-Que paso, sé que la dañamos, pero esos hoyos son más recientes- dijo Rex.

-Pues entremos- dijo Lincoln en lo que el trio busco el todo el lugar hasta que vieron a su compañero tirado y lastimado en el suelo.

-Kevin, ¿estás bien amigo?- pregunto Lincoln.

-¿Bien dices? Ese chico lo disfruto mucho- dijo Kevin.

-Aguarda, el chico Chandler ¿te hiso esto?- dijo Rex en lo que Kevin asintió y Rex junto a Clyde no hicieron otra cosa más que reírse de esto, en eso Ronnie Anne les dio un fuerte golpe en los brazos de Rex y Clyde –AUCH, cuidado es mi brazo favorito-.

-Él te reto amigo, más que retar quieres destruirte- dijo Kevin.

-¿Quién no en estos días?, espera aquí amigo, ya vuelvo- dijo Lincoln marchándose.

-No puedes ir solo, el guante se está apoderando más de él, cada minuto que pasa se parece más al Techadon con el que peleamos- dijo Kevin.

-Pues otra razón para ir, nadie lastima a un amigo mío- dijo Lincoln poniéndose su traje –Sin que le dé una lección-.

-Regresaremos por ti amigo- dijo Ronnie Anne yendo detrás de Lincoln.

-Descansa bien y… no rompas nada- dijo Rex yendo detrás de sus compañeros, mientras Clyde iba a reírse de nuevo de Kevin pero este lo vio enojado.

-Ehh… espérenme chicos- dijo Clyde yendo detrás del trio.

-Buena suerte amigo- dijo Kevin.

Mientras en Burpin' Burger, todos los chicos de la escuela de Lincoln disfrutaban comiendo hamburguesas del lugar cuando…

Un poderoso laser dispara contra el lugar asustando a todos, en eso Chandler llega pero ahora su cuerpo era rodeado por la armadura reconstruía de Techadon, pero la mitad de su cara era cubierta por algunos cables.

-Así que pensaron que era graciosos reírse de mi verdad, pues ya verán- dijo Chandler cuando…

-Ya basta- dijo Lincoln bajo su alias de L-10 junto a Ronnie Anne y Rex.

-L-10, que bueno verte- dijo Chandler.

-¿Cuál tu problemas?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Tranquilo, tu no lo eres, mi problemas es Larry Loud, pero ahora tengo poder ni nadie puede detenerme, ni siquiera Levin me detuvo- dijo Chandler presumiendo.

-Oye en primer lugar su nombre es Lincoln, y segundo…- decía Clyde en lo que Chandler le iba a dar con su laser que fue bloqueado por un escudo de Ronnie Anne.

-Mejor ya no intentes hablar con él, que se está volviendo loco- dijo Ronnie Anne que fue empujada por Chandler para luego intentar aplastar a Clyde pero Rex con sus tecno-guantes lo detiene para luego darle un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-Veamos si puedo quitarte esa armadura- dijo Rex tratando de usar su poder, pero Chandler lo agarra del brazo y lo lanza hasta estrellarse contra el letrero del lugar.

-Viste eso L-10, le gane a tus ayudantes, soy mucho mejor que ellos, eso me hace oficialmente tu compañero, ¿Qué dices?- dijo Chandler extendiendo su mano –Juntos seremos invencibles y nadie nos ganara-.

Lincoln camino ignorando lo que dijo Chandler hasta llegar a donde estaba Rex y ayudando a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien hermano?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Sí, solo fue un golpe- dijo Rex en lo que Lincoln fue volando hacia Ronnie Anne y ayudándola a levantase.

-Gracias Linc, estoy mejor que nunca- dijo Ronnie Anne ya de pie.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué ayudas a esos fracasados? Yo demostré ser mejor que tus ayudantes- dijo Chandler.

-Escucha, ellos no son mis ayudantes, son mis compañeros, y ganándoles no demostraras nada, solo demuestra que eres un patán que se cree mejor que nadie, además yo soy un héroe, un héroe que ayuda a quien lo necesite, tu solo piensas que el poder te hará genial, si esa es la clase de compañero que crees que necesito, la respuesta es no- dijo Lincoln muy seriamente lo cual hiso enojar a Chandler.

-No puedo creer lo que me dices, tú rechazas mi ayuda para que seas más grande y que dominemos todo, pues sabes que… te has ganado mi odio y voy a destruirte- dijo Chandler disparando su laser que Lincoln esquiva dando unas volteretas hacia atrás.

Luego Chandler va corriendo hacia Lincoln para golpearlo pero Lincoln vuelve a esquivar y disparando una ráfaga de energía desde sus palmas que hace retroceder a Chandler.

-Ríndete, te estoy dando la oportunidad- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues aquí está la mía- dijo Chandler disparando otra vez pero directo a Clyde pero Lincoln rápidamente se puso frente a Clyde para luego activar rápido el Omnitrix y transformándose en - **¡Feedback!** \- Feedback uso sus antenas para absorber la energía del láser y luego embestir fuertemente a Chandler – **Escucha, ¿Chandler cierto? No te conviene hacer esto** \- Chandler no escucho y lanzo un láser más potente que Feedback vuelve a absolver desde sus dedos para luego soltar la energía desde sus antenas que impacta contra Chandler derribándolo – **No poder derrotarme** -.

-Solo porque puedes transformarte en monstruo me detendré, pues te diré una cosa, nunca me detendré- dijo Chandler que golpeó fuertemente a Feedback derribándolo, Chandler no se detiene y agarra a Feedback de su pierna y con el golpea algunos autos, un poste, tumbándolo fuertemente contra el piso y luego lanzarlo hacia un camión.

A pesar de ese fuerte golpe Feedback se levanta, y con sus dedos le dice a Chandler "ven aquí", en ese momento ambos oponentes chocan y sujetándose de las manos, uno trata de empujar al otro, pero parece que Chandler tiene la ventaja por fuerza.

- **¿Por qué haces esto? Solo por las palabras de un chico** \- dijo Feedback tratando de empujar.

-¿Y dime porque no?- pregunto Chandler.

- **Yo te diré porque** \- dijo Feedback conectando sus antenas a la armadura Techadon y con su habilidad empieza drenar su energía, haciendo que Feedback gane terreno en la lucha de fuerza – **No tenemos que hacer esto, ninguno ganara si seguimos así** -.

-No puedo- dijo Chandler.

- **Claro que puedes, solo debes detenerte** \- dijo Feedback.

-No, la maquina quiere luchar, mira se repara ella misma- dijo Chandler que en su cabeza se formó el casco del Techadon.

- **Yo sé cómo ayudarte, X ayúdame** \- dijo Feedback.

-¿X? ¿Quién es X?- pregunto Rex.

-Eres tu tonto, no recuerdas tu nombre de héroe- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-A es cierto, ¿Qué necesitas hermano?- pregunto Rex.

- **Ayúdame a quitarle poder a la armadura-** dijo Feedback.

-Pero no pude detener al Techadon lo olvidas- dijo Rex.

- **Si pero ahora es solo una armadura hueca, trata una vez más de usar tus poderes** \- dijo Feedback que aún estaba drenando la energía de la armadura, mientras Rex puso su mano en la misma armadura y empezó a usar sus poderes para tratar de detenerla.

Al parecer los esfuerzos combinados de ambos héroes daban sus frutos porque poco a poco la armadura se empezaba a deshacer quedando solamente el guante además el drenado de energía dejo muy agotado a Chandler quedando inconsciente.

-Linc, Rex, ¿Están bien los dos?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Si como nunca- dijo Rex en lo que Feedback regreso a ser Lincoln.

-Tome más de lo que pude- dijo Lincoln levantándose algo agotado, mientras Ronnie Anne tomaba el guante de la mano de Chandler.

-Esta vez se lo daremos a los Plomeros, esta cosa puede ser muy peligrosa en malas manos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Eso significa que ya no es mío- dijo Clyde en lo que todos asienten con la cabeza –Aww-.

-Hay mi cabeza, ¿Qué paso y dónde estoy?- pregunto Chandler.

-¿No recuerda nada de lo que paso?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Creo que el drenado de energía y la expulsión de la armadura le provoco a Chandler un pequeño golpe de amnesia- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada?- pregunto Rex.

-Solo recuerdo a… ese tonto de Larry haciéndome quedar como un tonto- dijo Chandler enojado.

-No lo olvido todo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Oye su nombre es Lincoln, y te advierto que si intentas algo…- dijo Res con su tecno-espada.

-Ehh… saben creo que deje algo en la estufa, adiós L-10, adiós ayudantes de L-10- dijo Chandler corriendo de allí.

-¡Oye vuelve mocoso, no somos ayudantes!- grito Rex.

-Ya déjalo Rex, no todos aprenden su lección, vamos los invito a una hamburguesa- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Crees que haya descuento para superhéroes?- pregunto Rex.

-Puede ser que como salvamos el lugar nos lo de gratis- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Oigan ¿no sienten que olvidamos algo?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Sí, que a mí me gusta mi hamburguesa con picante bien picante- dijo Rex.

Mientras de noche en la fábrica abandonada.

-Hola… ¿hay alguien?... ¿Hola?... o genial- dijo Kevin.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	36. El entrenamiento

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En el patio trasero de la casa Loud era un caos, pero no un caos común, Lincoln y Rex estaban peleando.

-¿Qué pasa hermano? ¿Qué no puedes seguirme el ritmo?- dijo Lincoln bajo su alias de L-10.

-Cállate, y por cierto ¿Cómo puedes esquivar mis golpes?- pregunto Rex tratando de darle a Lincoln con sus tecno-guantes.

-Huir de una hermana a 10 hermanas te enseña algunos trucos- dijo Lincoln aun esquivando los golpes de Rex para luego dar un salto hasta ponerse detrás de Rex, donde con una patada hiso tropezar al E.V.O. para luego terminar siendo apuntado por el láser de Lincoln –Creo que yo gane esta vez, y ni siquiera tuve que transformarme-.

-Que sea al mejor de 3- dijo Rex poniéndose de pie.

-Oigan ustedes dos- decía Lori saliendo al patio –Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo, no me dejan hablar tranquilo con Bobby, y además literalmente están a la vista de todos, que tal si alguien sospecha de sus identidades-.

-Tranquila Lori, Lisa construyo una tecnología de camuflaje gracias a los planos que nos prestaron los plomeros- dijo Lincoln.

-Podemos hacer todo el ruido que queramos y los vecinos solo verán nuestro patio vacío- dijo Rex.

Efectivamente desde el exterior de la casa Loud parecía vacío a la vista de todos, aunque para todos los que están acostumbrados al ruido Loud, creyeron que sería otra pelea.

-Valla ahora en sus peleas parecía que usaban armas o algo parecido, debe ser solo mi imaginación- dijo el Sr. Ortega desde su ventana.

-No tienes que preocuparte de eso, incluso podemos estar en ropa interior en el patio- dijo Rex.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra, finalmente Lincoln dejo de estar en ropa interior en la casa y no quiero otro que este en esas fachas ¡Inaceptables!- dijo Lola desde su cuarto.

-Ya escuchaste a la "princesa de la casa" si no quieres sufrir la ira de Lola…- decía Lincoln.

-Tu tranquilo hermano, he enfrentado E.V.O.s más aterradores que Lola- dijo Rex.

-Tengo que volver a contarte una historia que me gusta llamar _"El Sonido del silencio"_ \- dijo Lincoln lo cual hiso que Rex abriera los ojos del miedo.

-No gracias hermano, aun no me recupero de esa historia- dijo Rex.

-Y eso que fue real- dijo Lori en lo que ella y Lincoln se ríen –Es cierto lo que dicen, cuando algo malo te pasó, un día te reirás de eso- dijo Lori.

-Yo ya me estoy riendo- dijo Lincoln en lo que oyó que alguien toco el timbre –Yo voy- dijo Lincoln quitándose su traje para luego llegar a la puerta y al abrir, hay estaba Clyde, solo que con traje y con un ramo de flores –Siento que no me gustara lo que voy a oír- decía Lincoln a la audiencia-.

* * *

 **El entrenamiento**

-¿Clyde? ¿Por qué estas vestido así y acaso huelo perfume?- dijo Lincoln en lo que Lana llega y huele a Clyde.

-UIGH, Lola se pone "gases de princesas" que huele mejor comparado con lo que usas, dime Kevin te devolvió la colonia que le prestaste- dijo Lana.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, escuche que Lori y Bobby se pelearon y así que debía aprovechar y demostrarle a la bella Lori mis encantos- dijo Clyde con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Si llegas tarde mi amigo, fue solo una pequeña discusión que Ronnie Anne y yo ya solucionamos- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Que! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Iba a ser mi oportunidad- dijo Clyde deprimido.

-Clyde, yo te apoyo en lo que sea, pero debes aceptar la realidad, aunque Lori y Bobby se fueran a separar para siempre, no tendrías oportunidad con ella, digo hay una gran diferencia de edad que los separa, además ella solo te ve como el amigo de su hermano- dijo Lincoln con gran honestidad.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Clyde que Lincoln sonrió pensando que Clyde recapacitaría –Pero eso no significa que me deba rendir- eso bajo la sonrisa de Lincoln y Lana solo hiso _facepalm_ , en eso llega Rex.

-Oye hermano ¿Qué haces? Oh hola Clyde- dijo Rex haciendo un saludo con Clyde –Hueles extraño, ven hermano regresemos a nuestro entrenamiento- dijo Rex que junto a Lincoln regresaban al patio.

-Esperen- dijo Clyde que hicieron que Lincoln y Rex voltearan a ver a Clyde –¿Puedo unirme a su entrenamiento?- dijo Clyde en lo que justo llegaban las demás hermanas que escucharon todo, hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que…

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- todos se rieron por el comentario de Clyde hasta que Lincoln fue el primero en hablar.

-Clyde siento ser el que rompa tus ilusiones… otra vez… pero no duraras con nosotros- dijo Lincoln –Yo tengo un reloj que me deja convertirme en diferentes alienígenas, Rex es una especie de arma viviente, Kevin es casi 5 veces más fuerte que tú, además de absorber lo que sea, y Ronnie Anne ya es básicamente una maga maestra-.

-Tú ni poderes tienes amigo- dijo Luna.

-No tienes un traje que te permita resistir- dijo Lisa.

-No tienes habilidades atléticas que te ayuden a soportar esto- dijo Lynn.

-Y usas lentes- dijo Leni en lo que todos la miraban raro -¿Qué? Es como Lisa no puede ver sin ellos-.

-Ahhh- dijeron los demás.

-Escucha Clyde, sin esas cualidades no puedes…- decía Lincoln cuando vio que Clyde hacia ojos tristes.

-Oh no, ojos de cachorro- dijo Lori.

-La debilidad de Lincoln es cuando alguien los usa, y lo sé porque una vez lo hice- dijo Lynn.

-Yo soy la única que puede aprovecharse de eso- dijo Lola –¡Lincoln resiste a la tentación!-.

Lincoln intento resistirse pero al final cedió a sus emociones.

-Está bien Clyde, pero será bajo mi mando y no quiero que me cuestiones, entendido soldado- dijo Lincoln.

-Señor, si señor- dijo Clyde haciendo una pose militar.

-Ahora te quiero en el patio y dame 50- dijo Lincoln cuando Clyde saco su billetera.

-Solo tengo de 20- dijo Clyde.

-Que vallas al patio y me des 50 lagartijas, ¡ve ahora!- grito Lincoln en lo que Clyde fue corriendo para el patio.

-Que pasó hermano, es como si estuvieras en modo comando- dijo Luna.

-¡No me cuestionen, ahora vuelvan a sus actividades!- grito Lincoln.

-Si señor- dijeron las hermanas Loud regresando a sus rutinas dejando solo a Lincoln junto a Rex.

-Ahora si enserio, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Rex.

-Solo me llego una… añoranza- dijo Lincoln cuando le llego un recuerdo.

 _Flashback_

 _-195… 196… 197…_ \- decía Lincoln haciendo lagartijas con algunos bloques de concreto en la espalda bajo la supervisión de Tetrax.

- ** _Solo un poco más, ya casi terminas_** \- dijo Tetrax en lo que Lincoln seguía.

- _198… 199… 200_ \- dijo Lincoln ya cansado y cayendo ya rendido al suelo mientras Tetrax retiraba los bloques de la espalda de Lincoln.

- ** _Aun no terminas soldado, tomate 5 minutos y te veo en la sala 1-B para tu siguiente prueba_** \- dijo Tetrax saliendo de la sala.

- _Señor, si señor_ \- dijo Lincoln.

 _Fin del Flashback_

En ese momento Lincoln llega al patio mientras Clyde terminaba sus lagartijas.

-47… 48… 49… y 50- dijo Clyde cayendo agotado.

-Bien Clyde tomate 10 minutos y prepárate para el siguiente ejercicio- dijo Lincoln en lo que Clyde aun el suelo levanto el puño en alto –Bien, no pierdas ese ánimo-.

Unos minutos después, Lincoln le puso a Clyde una especie de arnés alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Lincoln ¿Qué se supone de hace esta cosa?- pregunto Clyde.

-Te lo mostrare, Lisa- dijo Lincoln en lo que su hermana Lisa tomo una especie de control remoto y al ajustar el botón, Clyde cayó al suelo, pero después se levantó pero con bastante esfuerzo –Eso mi amigo Clyde, es un modulador de peso, ahora sentirás tu cuerpo más pesado, Lisa ajústalo a un nivel para que Clyde pueda moverse pero no mucho para que haya esfuerzo-.

-A la orden hermano- dijo Lisa que ajusto el pedo del arnés y Clyde ya se podía mover pero aun con bastante esfuerzo.

-Aun siento mucho peso encima- dijo Clyde.

-Tranquilo Clyde, una vez que te acostumbres a ese peso, ya lo sentirás parte de ti, ¿Lisa a cuanto se lo ajustaste?- pregunto Lincoln.

-1 kilo, es lo más que podrá aguantar su cuerpo- dijo Lisa.

-Empieza de a poco, Clyde tu tarea será esquivar los pelotazos de Lynn mientras tengas eso puesto, y ni trates de quitártelo, porque solo yo puedo- dijo Lincoln enseñando una llave.

-Tranquilo Lincoln, yo podre con cualquier cosa, recuerda que sobrevivimos un día en el bosque- dijo Clyde.

-Aww que recuerdos- dijo Lincoln sonó un silbato -¡Comienza Lynn!-.

-Lo que tú digas hermano- dijo Lynn lanzando pelotas una y otra vez mientras Clyde trataba de esquivar aunque la mayoría de pelotazos le daban, y Lynn conseguía atrapar las pelotas que ya lanzo para volverlas a lanzar, todo eso mientras Lincoln y Lisa observaban.

-¿Tu también tuviste que usar esa cosa hermano?- pregunto Lisa en lo que Lincoln comenzaba a recordar de nuevo.

 _Flashback_

Lincoln estaba usando el arnés de peso pero ajustado a un peso mayor, debido a eso a Lincoln se le dificulto moverse.

- ** _Si pudiste enfrentarte a Vilgax, eso no debe ser nada para ti_** \- dijo Tetrax.

- _Es fácil… decirlo… para ti, no estas… usando… esto_ \- dijo Lincoln tratando de caminar mientras el camino empezaba a desvanecerse y abajo le esperaban unas filosas agujas muy puntiagudas.

- ** _Si no quieres ser queso suizo, sigue avanzando_** \- dijo Tetrax mientras Lincoln con todo lo que tenía seguía caminando con la esperanza de no caer.

 _Fin del flashback_

Después de un rato, Clyde estaba en el suelo con varios moretones por los pelotazos de Lynn.

-Me sorprende lo que pudiste aguantar- dijo Lincoln ayudando a Clyde a levantarse.

-Gracias Lincoln, eso significa que ya me puedo quitar esta cosa- dijo Clyde.

-Negativo, ahora harás 25 sentadillas, 25 abdominales, 25 flexiones y 3 vueltas alrededor de la manzana- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Que! ¡Estás loco! ¡Apenas y pude con esto!- grito Clyde sin creer lo que le pedía su mejor amigo.

-Bien siempre puedes renunciar- dijo Lincoln con la llave del arnés en mano.

-No, lo hare- dijo Clyde.

-¡Aléjate Lana! ¡Estas cubierta de mugre!- dijo Lola desde su habitación.

-¡No es mi culpa que seas tan limpia!- dijo Lana desde la misma habitación.

-Discúlpame Clyde debo ver a las gemelas, Lynn asegúrate de haga el ejercicio y si termina a tiempo se gana un descanso de media hora- dijo Lincoln yendo a ver a sus hermanas.

-Media hora, no suena tan mal- dijo Clyde en lo que Lynn sonó un silbato

-¡Qué esperas gusano, que termine el año nuevo chino, empieza con las sentadillas!- grito Lynn en lo que Clyde comenzó a hacer el ejercicio.

Durante un buen tiempo, Clyde hiso los ejercicios con tanto esfuerzo que ya le empezaban a doler las piernas, ahora estaba en su media hora de descanso sentado en el árbol junto a Lynn.

-Y ese fue el día en que me enamore de Lori, te he contado de su…- decía Clyde.

-¿Por qué su cabello y sus dientes brillan como oro y perlas? No conoces otra historia, como ¿de dónde sacaste la idea de querer este entrenamiento?- pregunto Lynn.

-Bueno… desde que Lincoln es un superhéroe, he querido ser su compañero, pero creo que Lincoln tendría razón y solo sería una carga, digo no tengo poderes o algo que me los dé, ciento un poco de envidia de Ronnie Anne, Rex y "ese tipo"- dijo Clyde.

-Te refieres a Kevin, ¿Por qué tanto odio?- pregunto Lynn.

-No es que lo odie, digo ahora Lincoln pasa más tiempo con el que conmigo, solo míralo, tiene músculos, poderes, y otras chicas le echan el ojo- dijo Clyde.

-Valla suerte de Kevin- dijo Lynn –Olvidaste mencionar que ahora es Plomero.

-¿Crees que yo pueda ser uno?- pregunto Clyde en lo que Lynn se ríe de eso

-Clyde, pienso que eres un buen chico y agradable, pero el día en que seas Plomero será el día en que te rindas con Lori- dijo Lynn en lo cual deprimió un poco a Clyde –Oye ya tranquilízate, lo que te dije de agradable es cierto, además eres bueno en Hacky Sack- dijo Lynn con una pequeña pelota que rebotaba con sus piernas y luego pasarla a Clyde y ambos empiezan a jugar con la pelota- ¿Cómo eres tan bueno el este juego?-.

-Ni yo lo sé, supongo que tengo coordinación pie-ojo- dijo Clyde.

-Pues valla coordinación- dijo una voz que al voltear vieron que era Kevin que llego junto a Lincoln.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí Levin?- pregunto Clyde.

-Le pedí a Kevin que viniera para ayudarte en tu siguiente entrenamiento- dijo Lincoln en lo cual Clyde iba a preguntar –Y si te preguntas, te va a enseñar defensa personal-.

-¿Él me va a enseñar qué?- dijo Clyde con algo de temor.

-Te advierto que estas manos están sedientos de golpes- dijo Kevin tronando sus nudillos y en eso se oyó un fuerte grito de Clyde, ya se estaba poniendo el sol y Clyde estaba en el suelo con algunos moretones mientras Lincoln junto a Leni le ponían vendas y algo de algodón para las heridas.

-Debí decirle a Kevin que eras muy frágil amigo- dijo Lincoln.

-Perdón, tu sabe que no controlo bien mi fuerza- dijo Kevin.

-Clyde aun puedes…- decía Lincoln con la llave del arnés pero…

-No Lincoln, acepte esto y seguiré, no puedo seguir siendo el amigo débil- dijo Clyde.

 _Flashback_

Lincoln estaba en el suelo muy agotado por los ejercicios que le puso Tetrax.

- ** _100 sentadillas, 100 flexiones, 100 abdominales y tuviste que darle 10 vueltas seguidas al cuartel, pero ya estas al límite, creo que fue un error que_** _…_ \- decía Tetrax pero…

 _-No, yo acepte esto, y si esto me ayuda a proteger a mi familia, yo continuare hasta que ya no pueda más_ \- dijo Lincoln con total firmeza.

- ** _Está bien, tomate 1 hora para que renuevas tus fuerzas, te toca defensa personal, avísame cuando ya estés listo_** \- dijo Tetrax retirándose de la sala dejando descansar a nuestro héroe.

- ** _Me sorprende lo que aguanta ese chico, no por nada es un Loud_** \- dijo un plomero que vio el entrenamiento.

- ** _Ojala no le toque con Hulka cuando haga el curso básico_** \- dijo otro Plomero.

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Bien, te veré mañana para lo siguiente, pero tranquilo será "suave"- dijo Lincoln entrando a la casa.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?, no quiero que mis papas me vean así- dijo Clyde.

-Está bien, pero tienes que seguir usando esa cosa- dijo Lincoln.

-Dang it- dijo Clyde entrando a la casa.

A la mañana siguiente en el patio trasero Clyde estaba junto a Ronnie Anne meditando.

-Valla hermano, Clyde parece que domino perfectamente la meditación, debería pedirle que le enseñe a Lynn- dijo Luna.

-En eso tienes razón, pero hay algo…- decía Lincoln acercándose a su amigo y su novia y vio que Ronnie Anne estaba perfectamente concentrada pero Clyde.

ZZZZZZ… ZZZZZ…- Clyde estaba dormido.

-Oh Clyde, dulce e inocente Clyde, Luna por favor- dijo Lincoln en lo que su hermana mayor toco una fuerte nota con su guitarra, lo cual hiso despertar a Clyde.

-2 y 2 son 4, 4 y 2 son 6, 6 y 2 so son 16- dijo Clyde ya despierto pero viendo que Lincoln lo mirada de seria –Es que tanta tranquilidad da sueño- dijo Clyde en lo que Lincoln apunto a Ronnie Anne que aún estaba meditando -¿Cómo es que ella sigue así de tranquila?- pregunto Clyde.

-Por qué alguien que domina la magia, obtiene una gran concentración y una vez dominada no importa que tanto ruido haya, no habrá desconcentración- dijo Ronnie Anne poniéndose de pie.

-Entonces… falle- dijo Clyde.

-Sí, lo hiciste- dijeron ambos.

-por favor te prometo mejorar, no quiero ser conocido todo el tiempo como la sombra de Lincoln, o nerd que siempre está junto a Lincoln.

-Oh tu tristeza me llega al alma, déjame tocarte una canción triste para ti en el violín más pequeño del mundo- dijo Luna en que increíblemente tocaba una canción de violín con sus dedos.

-¿Es enserio?- pregunto Clyde.

-Sí, realmente es el violín más pequeño del mundo ¿lo ven?- dijo Luna mostrando en su mano un pequeño violín junto a su arco.

-¿Y cómo les va?- dijo Lucy llegando de la nada asustando a todos –Lincoln, necesito una palabra que rime con perseverancias-.

-Bueno… - pensaba Lincoln cuando…

-Yo sé que tal… abundancia, alabanza, aromaterapia, tolerancia e ignorancia- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Gracias Ronnie, veo que Lincoln no es el único con agudeza poética- dijo Lucy retirándose del patio.

-¿Cómo es que…?- se preguntaba Lincoln.

-Me gusta la poesía, no solo soy fuerza lo olvidas- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Oigan, odio interrumpir su charla pero ¿Cuál es mi siguiente…?- decía Clyde cuando vio que Lori pasaba por el patio –Abortar, abortar, circuitos sobre-cargados- dijo Clyde desmallándose.

-Supongo que tendré que adelantar esa fase- dijo Lincoln.

-¿A cuál te refieres?- se preguntaba Ronnie Anne.

Más tarde en el patio Clyde estaba frente a una especie de armario y junto a él estaban Lincoln, sus hermanas, Rex y Ronnie Anne.

-Ehh… no entiendo, ¿para qué es este armario?- pregunto Clyde.

-Digamos que será un entrenamiento mental y psicológico- dijo Lincoln abriendo la puerta del armario.

-¿No será algo como los pañales sucios de Lily?- pregunto Clyde.

-Yo no repito un entrenamiento 2 veces, ahora adentro- dijo Lincoln metiendo a su mejor amigo adentro y cerrando la puerta –Estarás hay encerrado por lo menos 5 horas hay adentro, hay una linterna para que tengas luz y si tienes que ir al baño hay una pipi-guera _patente pendiente_ \- dijo Lincoln.

-IUGH- dijo Rex.

-Es una manguera que sale afuera- dijo Lana.

-Ahh por un minuto pensé otra cosa- dijo Rex.

-Bien Clyde, te veremos en 5 horas, suerte amigo- dijo Lincoln con todos los demás entrando a la casa.

-¿Ahora donde esta…? A aquí está la linterna, ahora haber porque es psicológico, porque no le temo a la oscu…- decía Clyde encendiendo la linterna y ver que en el lugar en el que está encerrado hay muchas fotos de Lori –Oh oh-.

5 horas después Lincoln y los demás estaban afuera del patio listo para sacar a Clyde del armario.

-Solo espero no haberme arrepentido de esto- dijo Lincoln abriendo la puerta del armario y viendo que Clyde estaba desmallado y con sangre saliendo de la nariz –Es oficial, debo llevarlo a un psiquiatra-.

-Voy por la sangre- dijo Lucy acompañando de Lisa.

-Así no me paso la vez en que yo lo hice- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Y cómo fue?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Ehh… no quiero mencionarlo- dijo Lincoln muy sonrojado por el comentario.

En ese momento Lisa y Lucy regresan con sangre y una máquina de transfusión de sangre.

-Hasta yo me reí de mi misma por tener una máquina de transfusión de sangre, pero me alegra no haberme desecho de ella- dijo Lisa que conectaba la maquina a Clyde y entonces Clyde reacciono y despertó.

-Acaso… falle- dijo Clyde.

-Sí, pero fue mi culpa, aun no estabas listo para eso- dijo Lincoln –Mejor ve a casa, seguiremos mañana si aún quieres hacerlo-.

-Señor, si señor- dijo Clyde caminando a su casa.

-Ni se dio cuenta de que no se quitó el arnés de peso- dijo Rex.

A la mañana siguiente Clyde llego a la casa Loud con bastante ánimo aun después lo de ayer.

-Bien Clyde, esta vez no lo eches a perder, mantente firme y sobretodo…- decía Clyde cuando la puerta fue abierta bruscamente y de ahí salieron las chicas que subieron a la camioneta y fueron rápidamente a la ciudad –Pero que… oigan espérenme- dijo Clyde corriendo tras ellas-.

Era un museo abandonado que ya estaba destrozado y con varios agujeros después de una intensa pelea y hay estaban Ronnie Anne, Kevin y Rex en el suelo lastimados y casi inconscientes, en ese momento llegan las chicas en la camioneta y van a ver cómo están los chicos y después llega Clyde bastante cansado de correr.

-Esperen… primero… déjenme… recuperar… el aliento…- dijo Clyde respirando para luego tomar aire y luego exhalar -Ya estoy bien, ¿pero qué paso? y ¿Dónde está Lincoln?- preguntaba Clyde.

-Era un tipo… muy duro… se llevó a Lincoln para quitarle el Omnitrix- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Tranquilo todos, solo tenemos que descansar e iremos a res…- dijo Kevin cayendo al suelo muy adolorido.

-Ustedes descasen, nosotros iremos a buscar a nuestro hermano, así solo tienen que ir al lugar donde estemos y pan comido- dijo Lori.

-Pero no trajimos pan para comer- dijo Lori con su clásica ignorancia.

-No Leni es un dicho de que esto será sencillo- dijo Lynn.

-Bien llévense mi insignia para que rastreemos sus coordenadas- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Yo voy con ustedes, Lincoln es mi mejor amigo y no aceptare un "no" por respuesta- dijo Clyde con firmeza.

-Bien, pero no estorbes- dijo Lana en que las chicas junto a Clyde subían a la camioneta e iban en dirección hacia donde estaba Lincoln.

Pasaron algunos minutos de viaje hasta que llegaron al viejo laboratorio abandonado del Dr. Animo.

-¿El Dr. Animo?- dijo Luan.

-Pero el sigue encerrado, además jamás pudo crear un mutante tan fuerte para vencer a nuestro hermano- dijo Luna.

-¿Entonces quien habrá sido?- pensaban todos cuando vieron que Clyde iba caminando hacia la puerta para luego tocarla, pero luego Lynn lo detiene.

-¡Clyde! ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Crees que un tipo malo te abrirá la puerta tocando cortésmente?- dijo Lynn.

-Yo creí que sí, mis papas dicen que es de buena educación tocar antes de entrar- dijo Clyde.

-Primero es la guarida de un malvado villano, segundo crees que te va a permitir pasar, no, te va a destruir- decía Lynn.

-Por eso se entra discretamente y sin que te descubran- dijo Lola.

-Miren chicos, encontré un hueco por el que podemos entrar, pero yo no cupo- dijo Leni.

-No quepo- dijo Lori.

-Oh pues tu menos- dijo Leni.

-Podemos entrar nosotras- dijo Lana chocando sus puños con Lola.

-Detengan sus narices, no vamos a dejar que ustedes, ni Lucy o Lisa entren- dijo Luan.

-¿Porque?- preguntaron las gemelas.

-Porque todas son muy jóvenes para entrar solas- dijo Luna.

-Creo que puedo yo- dijo Lynn tratando de entrar, pero no pudo –Olvídenlo, necesitare ser un poco más baja para eso- en eso todos pusieron sus miradas en Clyde.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto Clyde.

-Clyde amigo, eres el único con la estatura y cuerpo adecuado para entrar, ve adentro y busca a Linc.

-¡Que! Yo no puedo, ni siquiera complete el entrenamiento de Lincoln- dijo Clyde.

-Clyde ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Tu entrenamiento o Lincoln? El que fue tu mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños, el que nunca te abandono, es que a pesar de decirte indirectamente que nunca tendrías posibilidades con Lori siempre te apoyo, quien…- decía Lynn.

-Ya entendí, lo hare- dijo Clyde en lo que Lisa le dio un micrófono -¿Y esto?-.

-Para que estemos en contacto humano, ahora ve- dijo Lisa en lo que Clyde entro al hueco.

-Bien ya estoy dentro y ¿ahora qué?- pregunto Clyde.

-Bien, este micrófono me permitirá seguir tu rastro solo sigue el camino que está a tu izquierda y sigue adelante- dijo Lisa.

-Entendido- dijo Clyde caminando en la dirección que le dijo Lisa –Bien Clyde encuentra el lugar donde esta Lincoln, espera a los otros y entre los 4 le darán su paliza al tipo ¿Quién quiera que sea?- se decía a si mismo Clyde.

Clyde llego a un pasillo y encontró una enorme piedra que cubría la entrada de un pasillo, Clyde lo dudo un minuto pero al final lo intento y pudo empujar la roca que si era bastante pesada, Clyde prosiguió y encontró un pasillo donde de las paredes salían unas especies de pistolas que dispararon grandes balas con dirección a Clyde, Clyde por instinto esquivo cada una ellas saliendo ileso pero a la mitad del pasillo cambiaron las balas a dardos tranquilizantes pero Clyde volvió a esquivar con algunas piruetas y acrobacias.

Pero hay no había terminado ahora había llegado a un puente y al otro lado había una puerta, Clyde camino tranquilamente pero el puente se empezaba a desmoronar, pero Clyde corrió bastante rápido y en solo 2 segundos llego a la puerta, intento abrirla pero esta con llave, Clyde vio que en el suelo había un clip, Clyde se concentró lo más que pudo y… lo logro con el clip abrió la puerta y encontró otro pasillo pero estaba oscuro.

Al encenderse la luz Clyde vio que había varias fotos de Lori por todas partes y algunas eran bastante atractivas, Clyde por poco volvía a caer, pero luego recordó que lo hacía por Lincoln así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo de ese gran pasillo ignorando cualquier foto de Lori y finalmente salió del pasillo y respirando con dificultad por lo que vivió.

-Bien lo anterior fue una siesta comparado con eso, casa vez que veo a Lori me desmallo, pero recordé que lo hago por mi amigo, porque sé que el haría lo mismo- dijo Clyde a la audiencia para luego proseguir su camino –Oh otro pasillo- dijo Clyde decepcionado.

- ** _Tranquilo pequeño amigo, este es el último pasillo_** \- decía una voz que sonaba de algún lado.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde está Li… L-10? y ¿Quién eres?- preguntaba Clyde.

- ** _Mi nombre no tiene importancia, pero si quieres salvar al héroe, debes cruzar este último pasillo, pero te advierto que no lo soportaras_** \- dijo la extraña voz.

-Estuve en un pasillo con bellas fotos de la preciosa Lori, que podría ser peor que…- decía Clyde cuando noto un desagradable olor –IUGH ¿Qué es ese desagradable olor?- pregunto Clyde.

- ** _Este es mi pasillo oloroso, tiene los peores olores conocidos por los hombres y otros solo conocidos por los monos, puedes renunciar y olvidarte de esta estúpida misión_** \- dijo la voz pero…

Clyde contuvo la respiración lo más que pudo contener y empezó a atravesar el pasillo sin cesar, hubo un momento en que parecía que iba a ceder, pero no se rindió y siguió hasta que por fin llego a la última habitación donde estaba el villano encapuchado y Lincoln en su alias de L-10 encadenado en la pared.

-Llegue, ahora deja ir a mi amigo o sino…- decía Clyde.

- ** _O sino ¿qué?, he vencido a L-10 y sus compañeros y tú, solo eres un simple niñito sin poderes ni nada_** \- dijo el villano para luego empezar a reír.

-No, yo si tengo algo, tengo entrenamiento- dijo Clyde empezando a correr sin miedo hacia el villano y con una patada lo derribo y lo empezó a golpear hasta que Clyde se detuvo porque empezó a escuchar un aplauso -¿Pero qué?-.

-Felicidades Clyde, pasaste la prueba- dijo Lincoln llegando de la nada.

-¿Lincoln? Pero si tu estas aquí, ¿Quién es ese?- se preguntó Clyde.

-Es un muñeco, ósea utilería, como todo lo demás de aquí, aprovechamos el antiguo escondite de Animo para tu prueba- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Aprovechamos? ¿Prueba?- se preguntaba Clyde.

-Así es ñoño- dijo Kevin llegando con Rex y Ronnie Anne.

-Ya están bien- dijo Clyde.

-Nunca estuvimos heridos, solo algo de maquillaje y suciedad puede hacernos parecer que estábamos heridos, gracias Leni, gracias Lola- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-De nada- dijeron Leni y Lola.

-Todo fue planeado para una prueba, incluso es villano era falso- dijo Clyde.

-Si era un animatronic controlado por Lisa y Lucy le dio la voz- dijo Lincoln apuntando a sus hermanas que tenían un control y un micrófono.

- ** _Sueno a pura maldad ¿o no? Suspiro_** \- dijo Lucy con el micrófono.

-Las balas y los dardos fueron idea de Luan- dijo Lincoln.

-Pero tranquilo las balas son de goma y los pinchos de estos dardos no pican- dijo Luan tocando uno de los dardos –AUCH, bueno algunos si tenían pinchos- dijo Luan.

-Yo moví la roca para que luego tú la empujaras, realmente las lagartijas y las flexiones mejoraron tu fuerza- dijo Lynn.

-Y yo hice enganche la puerta para que la abrieras con el clip- dijo Lana.

-Era para que te concentraras, abrir una puerta con solo un clip se requiere paciencia y concentración – dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y el pasillo de las fotos, bueno creo que ya sabes- dijo Lori.

-¿Y el pasillo apestoso?- pregunto Clyde.

-Oh ese también fui yo, pero el olor lo puso Lily- dijo Lana.

-Popo- dijo Lily asiendo de las suyas.

-IUGH- dijeron todos.

-Todo fue planeado para que usaras tu entrenamiento y llegaras al final, todo estaba fríamente calculado, y todo aun usando el arnés de peso- dijo Lincoln.

-Oh esta cosa, olvide que aun la tenía- dijo Clyde.

-Felicidades Clyde McBride, te presento la llave de la felicitación _patente pendiente_ \- dijo Lincoln usando la llave y liberando a Clyde del arnés de peso.

-Guau, me siento más ligero, miren como salto- dijo Clyde dando algunos saltos bastante altos.

-Disculpa esa mentira, pero era la única manera de que dieras el 100%- dijo Lincoln.

-Está bien amigo, ya probé que puedo ser, talvez ¿un Plomero?- pregunto Clyde.

-Eso tienes que hablarlo con mi jefe- dijo Lincoln que efectivamente una nave de los plomeros aterrizo en la zona, algunos Plomeros salieron de la nave para entrar a lugar –Llévense hasta lo último y gracias- dijo Lincoln despidiéndose de los Plomeros con un saludo militar el cual los Plomeros secundaron, en ese momento llega Tetrax.

- **Tu reporte de evaluación por favor** \- dijo Tetrax en lo cual Lincoln le entrega una hoja el cual Tetrax reviso – **A pesar de que lo suavízate digamos un 30% tu amigo demostró madera, Clyde McBride, cuando estés listo avísale a Loud para que vallas directo a la Academia, y solo entonces serás un Plomero, nos vemos** \- dijo Tetrax despidiéndose y regresando a su nave para despegar devuelta al cuartel.

-Acaso dijo… academia de Plomeros- dijo Clyde sin poder creer.

-Si viejo, les di una recomendación, pero no serviría almenas que demostraras madera, pero más vale que estés listo, porque con Tetrax será un infierno- dijo Lincoln seriamente frente a Clyde –Ahora quien quiere celebrar en Burpin' Burger, yo invito-.

-¡Yo!- dijeron todos corriendo al auto mientras Rex llevo a Clyde que aún seguía en trance.

-Dime hermanito, si pudieras podrías recomendar a Bobby, es que creo que se vería atractivo con ese uniforme- dijo Lori.

-Lori, yo creo que mi hermano esta mejor en algún trabajo terrestre que usando unas peligrosas armas, pero se vale soñar- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Oigan Clyde aún sigue en trance, ¿Cuánto durara?- pregunto Rex.

-A veces el trance dura aleatoriamente así que ni siquiera yo sabría cuánto durara su sorpresa- dijo Lisa.

-Si porque su sorpresa está "en las estrellas" jajaja ¿entienden?- dijo Luan.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	37. Presión en el muelle

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En lo profundo de un bosque a altas horas de la noche, una ya averiada y destrozada nave se había estrellado forzosamente en la tierra, y de una grieta sale una especie de viscosidad que se empieza a arrastrar fuera del cráter donde cayó la nave y al salir parece un Mechamorpho Galvanico pero a diferencia del resto, este tiene el cuerpo parecido a un cachorro pero sin patas traseras.

La pequeña criatura se arrastró por el bosque hasta llegar a una carretera donde un conductor arreglaba una de las ruedas de su camión.

El pequeño Mechamorpho se mete adentro del camión y tomar posesión del mismo, luego prosigue a encender el motor e irse de allí dejándolo solo al conductor.

-¡¿Oye regresa?, ¿Adónde vas con mi camión?!- grito el conductor pero ya era tarde, el camión ya estaba muy lejos del camino.

* * *

 **Presión en el muelle**

En la escuela de Royal Wood era un partido de futbol, el equipo local estaba empatado con los visitantes, en eso se ve a Ronnie Anne como parte del equipo local corriendo con el balón mientras los visitantes los perseguían.

Mientras en las gradas los hermanos Loud junto a Bobby miraban el partido.

-¡SI!, ¡Vamos Ronnie, tu puedes!- grito Lincoln animando a su novia.

-¡Demuestra todo lo que te enseñe!- grito Lynn.

-¡No te sobre esfuerces!- grito Bobby

En ese momento Ronnie Anne estaba frente a la red con el portero preparado para detener el balón, Ronnie Anne se preparó para dar una patada como las que Lynn le enseño y gracias a eso, pudo anotar el gol sin que el portero pudiera detenerlo, ganando el partido.

-¡Sí!- gritaron todo el público pero sobretodo la familia Loud, lo cual…

-¿Oh qué? ¿De qué me perdí?- dijo Rex que recién despertó.

-Ronnie Anne es fantástica, bueno casi tanto como yo cuando deslumbro en un desfile- dijo Lola.

-Ella es mi nueva heroína- dijo Lana.

-Oye, creí que yo era tu heroína- dijo Lynn algo ofendida.

-Y lo sigues siendo, estas en tercera- dijo Lana enseñando una hoja con una foto de Ronnie Anne en la cima, abajo la de Lincoln y luego la de Lynn –Ves, aquí debajo de Lincoln- dijo Lana en lo que luego Lynn miro feo a Lincoln.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Nada- dijo Lynn.

-Bueno si me disculpan, debo felicitar a mi chica, con permiso- dijo Lincoln yendo a la cancha.

-Suerte bro- dijo Bobby.

Después de que el quipo felicito a Ronnie Anne, hay llego Lincoln y ambos se dieron un abrazo pero después Ronnie Anne le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-AUCH, ¿y eso porque?- pregunto Lincoln sobándose el brazo.

-Perdón, pase mucho tiempo con Lynn y se me pegaron algunas de sus costumbres- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Espero que no todas, fue una pesadilla tenerla como compañera de cuarto- dijo Lincoln recordando sus "buenos tiempos" con su hermana mayor.

-Tranquilo, no lo será y… ¿Qué quieres Linc?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Ehh… Bueno, yo… eh quisiera… yo solo quería pedirte que…- decía Lincoln muy nervioso mientras las chicas hacían lo que las buenas hermanas hacían… Entrometerse.

-¿Pero que espera Lincoln?, está más nervioso que una "conejo en la lluvia" ¿entienden?- dijo Luan en la que todas se quejan de ese mal chiste.

-Quizás si le toco algo suave, eso siempre lo anima- dijo Luna con su guitarra.

-No creo, creo que el problema es el calor, mira como suda- dijo Leni.

-O complicada amalgama de emociones que interfieren con el sistema vocal para expresar la oración deseada con nuestro miembro que comparte nuestro código genético y sangre- dijo Lisa.

-¿Y quién será la valiente en ayudarle?- dijo Lynn en lo que Rex fue para allá, mientras Lincoln todavía balbuceaba, Rex le dio un pellizco a Lincoln y saco todo.

-AHH, ¡Quisieras ir conmigo al muelle que recién se estrenó ya que tiene juegos, comida y mucho más, tengo boletos!- dijo Lincoln con boletos en la mano y una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras sus hermanas estaban nerviosa por la respuesta.

-¿Así que… todo ese nerviosismo por querer invitarme a salir?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, porque… bueno tú usualmente eres el que me invita y otras bueno son citas dobles que Lori y Bobby nos arrastran, así que… ¿Qué dices?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Y más vale que sea un sí o yo voy a…- decía Rex que fue empujado por Lincoln.

-Lincoln, nada me encantaría más que salir contigo- decía Ronnie Anne mientras Lincoln sonreía de felicidad –Pero no puedo- eso desamino a nuestro héroe.

-¿QUE?- dijo Lincoln.

-¿QUE?- dijeron las chicas.

-¿Qué, que paso?- dijo Rex despertando otra vez.

-Si veras, mis tíos vienen de visita el fin de semana y llegaran esta noche, así que no podré ir contigo por ir a recogerlos- decía Ronnie Anne.

-¿Qué Bobby no te dijo en su última cita?- pregunto Leni.

-Bueno… creo que no preste atención, él se veía tan apuesto en smoking- dijo Lori.

-Ah ¿entonces eso explica porque tenías esa cara? Creí que te sentías mal nena- dijo Bobby.

-Enserio perdón Lincoln- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Yo también lo lamento hermano, pero te lo compensaremos, vamos hermana, hay que arreglarnos para cuando nuestros tíos vengan, te veo después nena- dijo Bobby marchándose de allí con Ronnie Anne mientras Lincoln seguía estupefacto.

-Oigan Lincoln aun esta "congelado de la impresión"- dijo Rex.

-Jajaja buen chiste Rex- dijo Luan en que las demás se quejaron.

-Vamos a casa, Lincoln nos necesita para salir de esta- dijo Lori en que todos van a la camioneta mientras Rex llevaba a aun congelado Lincoln.

Mientras en la misma carretera de anoche, el camión estaba volcado mientras un guardia local investigaba.

-Si encontré el camión robado, no hay señales del delincuente- decía el policía sin saber que el pequeño Mechamorpho empezaba a tomar posesión de la patrulla.

-¿Qué dices? Que lo manejo solo, no inventes eso no pasa…- decía el guardia viendo que su patrulla se iba directo a alguna dirección -…seguido-.

Mientras de regreso a la casa Loud, Lincoln aún estaba en trance pero sentado en el sillón junto a Luna que trataba reanimarlo.

-Pobre Linky, míralo su chica rechazo su invitación, su cabello esta despeinado, su camisa esta arrugada, Luan mancho su chaqueta chocolate, solo espero que si sea chocolate- decía Lola.

-Y Lynn oculta una espinilla del tamaño de cansas- dijo Lana.

-Si esta grande y asquerosa y... oigan y eso que tiene que ver con Lincoln- dijo Lynn.

-Nada solo quería decir algo, además que yo recuerde Luna nunca tuvo ese problema- dijo Lana.

-¿Cuál fue tu secreto para no tener espinillas hermana?- pregunto Lola.

-No se pequeñas, no más nunca las tuve- dijo Luna tocando su guitarra –Si chicas, algunas nacen con suerte, menos mi pobre hermanito, por fin tu eres quien invita a Ronnie Anne y ella no puede, que cruel es el destino, pero tranquilo, tu hermana está aquí siempre para ti- dijo Luna abrazando a su hermano.

-Oigan acaso es el día de abrazar a Linky, yo me uno- dijo Leni uniéndose al abrazo -¿Por qué su pelo esta tan suave? Como la piel de un conejito-

En eso las gemelas sin nada más que hacer también se unieron al abrazo.

-Es cierto, es suave- dijo Lola en lo que llegaba Rex que comía palomitas.

-No preguntare- dijo Rex en lo que oyó que alguien toco el timbre –Yo voy- dijo Rex abriendo la puerta y al abrir vio que es Mindy Northerfield.

-Oh perdón me equivoque de casa- dijo Mindy marchándose cuando luego vio el nombre "Loud" en el buzón y regreso a la entrada –No, no me equivoque, ¿Quién eres y que haces en la casa de Lincoln Loud?- pregunto Mindy.

-¿Conoces a Lincoln? Pues que bien, soy su hermano Rex, mucho gusto ehh…- decía Rex.

-Mindy, Mindy Northerfield, y ¿Cómo que hermano? Lincoln no tiene hermanos, tiene 10 hermanas—dijo Mindy.

-Pues, para ser más exacto hermanastro, el chico me ofreció un hogar y yo acepte, ahora soy un Loud sin que mi nombre empiece con L, a menos que cambie mi nombre a Lex- decía Rex.

-Aww, Lincoln es un buen chico, siempre pensando en otros, pero bueno ¿está en casa?- pregunto Mindy.

-Espera un momento- dijo Rex entrando a la casa y acercándose a Lincoln que aún estaba en trance y abrazado por sus hermanas –Oye hermano, cuando reacciones hay una niña llamando por ti-.

-¿Niña? ¿Qué niña?- pregunto Lola.

-Pues creo que dijo que se llamaba Mindy Northerfield- dijo Rex en lo que Lola rompió el abrazo y fue a la puerta donde aún estaba Mindy.

-Hola Mindy- dijo Lola actuando como una princesa educada hasta que… -¡MANTEN TUS DELICADAS MANITAS LEJOS DE MI HERMANO QUE EL YA TIENE DUEÑA ASI QUE ADIOS!- dijo Lola cerrando bruscamente la puerta para sorpresa de Rex.

-Dang it- dijo Mindy.

-Pero que rayos te…- decía Rex.

-Rex, querido Rex, esa niña es una vil víbora que trata de seducir a nuestro hermano y alejarlo de Ronnie Anne- dijo Lola.

-Pienso que eres la única que piensa eso- dijo Rex.

-No, literalmente todos pensamos lo mismo- dijo Lori junto con el resto de sus hermanas asustando a Rex.

-Oigan asustar es trabajo de Lucy y acaso no confían en esa adorable niñita- dijo Rex.

-Es cierto que es adorable hermano, pero la niña está loca por Linc- dijo Luna.

-Si hay algo que nos importa a todas es la felicidad de nuestro Lincoln- dijo Lynn apuntando a Lincoln aun en trance.

-Además queremos asegurarnos un gran futuro junto a Ronnie Anne y nadie como esa "Mindy" va a separar a nuestro Linky de… ¿Dónde está Lincoln?- pregunto Leni cuando vieron a Lincoln frente a la puerta.

-¡No, no habrás la puerta!- dijeron las chicas, pero ya era tarde Lincoln abrió la puerta justo cuando Mindy iba a volver a tocar.

-Hola Linky- saludo Mindy-

-Hola Mindy ¿Qué se te…?- decía Lincoln cuando.

-Aléjate de nuestro hermano arpía- dijo Lana poniéndose en frente de Lincoln con una llave de tuercas en mano.

-Lana sentada- dijo Lincoln.

-Tranquilo Lincoln, si ellas quieren que… ¡Ve por ella chica!- dijo Mindy arrojando muy lejos un palo que Lana junto a Charles persiguieron y ambos se empiezan a pelear por quitarle la rama al otro de la boca.

-Buen intento, pero si crees que alguien como yo va a caer… en… tus trucos- decía Lola cuando vio que Mindy sostenía una tiara hecho de fino cristal –Diviértete con ella Linky- dijo Lola tomando la tiara y yendo a su cuarto.

-Bien, tu Mindy, ¿Qué planeas?- pregunto Lori seriamente junto a sus hermanas.

-Yo, nada, excepto que talvez tenga estos lindos vestidos que se les vería fantástica a ustedes 2, este CD edición original del primer disco hecho por Mic Swagger y este raro químico que podría ser algún nuevo hallazgo científico pero necesitamos una mente brillante para descubrirlo y sin mencionar este balón de basquetbol firmada por el mismo Michael Jordán- dijo Mindy que junto a su mayordomo tenia algunos "presentes" que hicieron que Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn y Lisa chillaran de emoción y entraran a la casa dejando a Luan, Lucy y Lily.

-Ellas eran débiles, pero con nosotras no podrás- dijo Luan mirando seriamente a Mindy, en eso la chica rica le susurro algo en el oído y de pronto Luan se cayó al suelo sin dejar de reír –Eso fue… lo mejor… que he… escuchado- decía Luna aun riéndose.

-Otra cayo, pero yo protegeré a mi hermano hasta el día de…- decía Lucy cuando vio que Mindy tenía una entrada para la nueva película de vampiros que era esta noche.

-Escuche que el elenco original estará ahí, y también el escritor de los libros- dijo Mindy en lo que Lucy tomo el boleto y se fue corriendo directo al cine –Y tranquilo Linky, ella dejara de reír en exactamente media hora- decía Mindy en lo que luego vio que Lily trataba de empujarla lejos de la casa.

-Aww que bebita más adorable eres- dijo Mindy sosteniendo a Lily pero la bebé Loud solo le saco la lengua y luego… -IUGH, creo que ya se hiso.

-Popo- dijo Lily.

-Si usualmente hace eso, Rex llévala arriba y cámbiala, y no digas lo contrario porque es tu turno- dijo Lincoln entregando a Lily a los brazos de Rex.

-Dang it, adoro a Lily igual que las demás, pero odio esta parte- dijo Rex subiendo al segundo piso para cambiar a Lily -¡AHH, PERO QUE RAYOS COMES PARA HACERLOS ASÍ!-.

-Tu… hermano es simpático- dijo Mindy.

-Es más genial de lo que crees ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Bueno… pasaba por aquí y…- decía Mindy cuando vio los boletos de tenia Lincoln –No inventes, esos son boletos para el nuevo muelle, no puedo creerlo Linky, claro que iré contigo- dijo Mindy provocando que Lincoln se quedara de nuevo estupefacto –Eres tan amable, nos vemos esta noche Linky- dijo Mindy subiéndose a su limosina y regresando a casa mientras Lincoln estaba estupefacto de nuevo.

En ese momento Rex regresa con Lily en sus brazos.

-Chicas, Linc está congelado otra vez- dijo Rex tratando de hacer reaccionar a Lincoln -Y Luan está en el piso riéndose- dijo Rex.

Más tarde en la noche con Lori conduciendo a Vanzilla, Lincoln junto a Mindy estaban atrás, claro que con Lola en medio de los 2.

-Te lo advierto, intentas lo que sea con mi hermano yo personalmente…- decía Lola cuando Lincoln le puso una barra de chocolate en frente y como cualquiera de las hermanas Loud, no se resistió a comerla.

-Si no te preocupes, todas mis hermanas son choco-adictas, no se resisten al chocolate- dijo Lincoln justo cuando Vanzila llego al muelle y los 2 chicos se bajaron –Mindy porque no me esperas en la entrada yo iré en unos momentos- dijo Lincoln cuando la chica fue a la entrada –Muy bien chicas… y Rex, esto no es una cita, ya lo tenía todo planeado cuando se supone que iría con Ronnie Anne, pero ahora que no pudo todo mi plan se fue al caño- dijo Lincoln rompiendo una larga lista en miles de pedazos –Yo me encargare desde aquí, ustedes vuelvan a casa, las llamare cuando necesite que nos recojan- dijo Lincoln dando media vuelta y viendo que Vanzila ya no estaba –Valla por una vez estas niñas me hicieron caso- Lincoln fue directo a la entrada donde Mindy lo esperaba.

-¿Estás listo Linky?- pregunto Mindy.

-Claro que sí- dijo Lincoln entregándole sus boletos al portero y este les permitió la entrada, los 2 jóvenes entraron sin saber que serían seguidos por… las hermanas de Lincoln, pero al mismo tiempo el Mechamorpho con el auto poseído vigilaba a Lincoln y de una especie de computadora e su interior rastreo la señal del Omnitrix.

-Bien chicas, hora de entrar- dijo Lori en que las chicas discretamente sin la vista del portero entraron al muelle –Eso fue fácil, pero ahora viene lo difícil-.

-¿Y eso sería?- pregunto Lana.

-Arruinar la cita de esos 2- dijo Lori seriamente.

-No lo sé, no sería grosero después de que esa niñita nos dio esos bonitos regalos- dijo Leni.

-Hermana, esos creo que eran "sobornos"- dijo Luna en lo que sonó el teléfono de Lori.

-Oh Bobby bubu bonito, ¿Qué tal va todo?- pregunto Lori.

-Adivina que nena, el vuelo de mis tíos llego antes, y ahora vamos a casa, por cierto Ronnie quiere hablarte- dijo Bobby entregándole su teléfono a Ronnie Anne.

-Hola Lori ¿Esta Lincoln? Quiero disculparme con él, y si aún está de ánimo para nuestra cita- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Lori quedo estupefacta.

-Ahh, por favor no te enojes con Lincoln, que no lo hiso a breve- decía Lori muy preocupada.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Ronnie Anne cuando… -¡¿QUEEEE?!- grito Ronnie Anne que se oyó incluso donde estaban las chicas.

-Creo que si se enojó- dijo Lynn.

-Bien vamos por Lincoln, regresamos a casa y todo antes de…- decía Lori.

-¿Antes de que?- dijo una voz que hiso que hiso estremecer a las chicas y vieron que era Ronnie Anne que había llegado.

-Ronnie Anne ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?- pregunto Lynn menos asustada que las demás.

-Pues ya estábamos a media cuadra, les dije a mis padres que iría a casa de Lincoln y una vez ellos estuvieron lejos me tele-transporte hasta aquí, y ya me dio una buena jaqueca por usar eso, ahora ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Ronnie Anne en que las chicas aun asustadas apuntaron a donde esta Lincoln que junto a Mindy estaban en el juego de lanzar pelotas y se vio que Lincoln derrumbo todas las pelotas.

-Tenemos un ganador y por ser una noche especial hay 2x1- dijo el encargado del juego que le entrego a Lincoln un premio, un gran oso de peluche.

-Creo que este se lo daré a Lily, y este otro se lo daré a…- decía Lincoln cuando Mindy agarro el otro oso que tenía Lincoln.

-Oh gracias Linky, eres tan considerado- dijo Mindy.

-Pero ese se lo iba dar a… a olvídalo, vamos a otra atracción- dijo Lincoln seguido por Mindy siendo observados por una furiosa Ronnie Anne.

-Bien ya aguante mucho- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto Luan.

-Primero, golpeare a Lincoln, luego le diré a Mindy en su cara "largo de aquí", después me disculpare con Lincoln por golpearlo y después lo golpeare de nuevo por aceptar una cita con Mindy- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Amiga, me agradas, pero esa chiquilla se auto-invito y Lincoln no pudo decirle que no a una chica, y todo por los buenos modales que Mamá le enseño- dijo Lynn.

-Bien, pero solo lo golpeare una vez- dijo Ronnie Anne cuando su insignia dio una especie de pitido extraño.

-¿Qué significa ese pitido?- pregunto Lana curiosa.

-No lo sé, es la primera vez que hace eso- dijo Ronnie Anne, mientras que el Omnitrix de Lincoln también hacia ese pitido.

-Linky ¿Qué le pasa a tu reloj?- pregunto Mindy.

-¿Ehhh? Creo que tengo que arreglarlo, ¿te gusta el algodón de azúcar? Quédate aquí ya regreso- dijo Lincoln corriendo a alguna parte para esconderse mientras el Omnitrix seguía con ese pitido -¿Qué te pasa ahora?- decía Lincoln sin saber que el pequeño Mechamorpho lo vigilaba y observo el Omnitrix que Lincoln trataba de apagar, entonces el Mechamorpho empezaba a buscar algo que posesionar, eso provoco que el Omnitrix dejara de hacer ese pitido –Uf, por fin- decía Lincoln que para su suerte encontró un puesto de algodón de azúcar –Que bien algodón de azúcar- Lincoln se acercó al puesto -2 por favor- dijo Lincoln pagando los dulces y regresando con Mindy que lo estaba esperando -Perdón por tardarme, no sabía cuál escoger, mira rosa y azul ¿escoge?-.

-Gracias, que considerado- decía Mindy tomando el algodón de azúcar rosa y ambos comían felizmente sus dulces, excepto por las chicas y Ronnie Anne que los miraban con celos.

-Bien ya no aguanto- decía Ronnie Anne decidía a ir para allá, pero entonces… -Oh no de nuevo- dijo Ronnie Anne viendo que su insignia hacía de nuevo ese pitido igual que el Omnitrix de Lincoln.

-Creí que lo arreglaste- decía Mindy tapándose los oídos.

-Yo también lo creí, creo que… Dang it- dijo Lincoln viendo que uno de los juegos, específicamente el juego del carrusel en movimiento, estaba poseído por el Mechamorpho y con uno de los asientos el Mechamorpho tomo a Mindy para sorpresa de nuestro héroe -¡Mindy!-.

-¡Lincoln auxilio!- grito Mindy en lo que el Mechamorpho uso otros de los asientos para golpear a Lincoln que lo empujo muy lejos, Mindy intento usar su teléfono para llamar ayuda, pero accidentalmente su teléfono se cae al suelo rompiéndose.

-Muy bien, fue suficiente, es hora de Feedback- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix pero en lugar de Feedback salió - **¡Lodestar!, oh por favor** \- dijo Lodestar dando algunos saltos hasta regresar donde estaba el Mechamorpho que aun tenia a Mindy.

En ese momento Lodestar uso sus poderes magnéticos para arrastrar al Mechamorpho, pero este se resistió a ser atraído y con sus "brazos" golpeo a Lodestar que no podía evitar el golpe y cayó al agua, en ese momento el Mechamorpho al no ver más amenaza, decidió irse llevándose a Mindy con él.

- **Dang it, esta no es mi noche** \- dijo Lodestar que le llego una cuerda con el cual subió de regreso al muelle y viendo que estaban sus hermanas que lo ayudaron a subir - **¿Chicas? Les dije que… hay olvídenlo** -.

-Lincoln ¿estás bien?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

- **¿Ronnie? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no fueron por sus tíos?** \- pregunto Lodestar.

-Sí, resulta que Bobby me aviso que el vuelo de sus tíos se adelantó, y ellos regresaron más pronto- dijo Lori.

-Lo que me recuerda- dijo Ronnie Anne dándole un golpe en el brazo a Lodestar.

- **AUCH, y eso ¿porque?** \- pregunto Lodestar.

-Por aceptar una cita con Mindy, se supone que tú y yo, estamos… bueno… más o menos juntos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

- **Para ser honesto, yo no la invite, ellas me quito los boletos, ya tenía planes que hacer que tuve que tirar a la basura y además…** \- decía nuestro héroe.

-Odio ser la que te recuerde cosas hermano, pero tu amiguita se la llevo un juego mecánico viviente- dijo Luna recordándole a nuestro héroe ese asunto serio.

- **Gracias por recordármelo Luna** \- dijo Lodestar golpeando el Omnitrix de su pecho y cambiando a - **¡Jetray!** \- sin perder más tiempo nuestro héroe uso su velocidad para tratar de alcanzar al Mechamorpho – **Esto no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué me ataco esa cosa? Y ¿porque capturaría a Mindy?** \- se preguntaba nuestro héroe que finalmente alcanzo al Mechamorpho que estaba caminando por una carretera – **No puedo darle una descarga, podría lastimar a Mindy, tendré que hacer un acercamiento indirecto** \- Jetray paso delante del Mechamorpho y uso sus disparo de neuroshock para derribar dos postes de luz que cayeron sobre las "patas" del Mechamorpho, el Mechamorfo intento zafarse pero con un buen esfuerzo lo logro e hiso que uno de los asientos del juego se soltara y golpeara a Jetray derribándolo contra un árbol, lo cual hiso que perdiera de vista al Mechamorpho.

Jetray se elevó muy alto para buscar y afortunadamente escucho una voz.

-Déjame ir, déjame ir- gritaba Mindy desde lejos.

- **Te tengo** \- dijo Jetray que encontró al Mechamorpho en medio del bosque – **De acuerdo, responde ¿Qué hiciste con Mindy?** \- pregunto Jetray que iba a disparar cuando…

-Aquí estoy, ¿y cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunto Mindy detrás de las patas de la máquina, Jetray procedió a no disparar y aterrizar en el suelo cerca de Mindy.

- **Tranquila señorita, solo soy yo L-10, permíteme regresarla segura a su hogar y disculparme por cualquier…** \- decía nuestro héroe justo cuando su tiempo se acabó y regreso a ser Lincoln, pero sin su traje –Dang it-.

-¿Lincoln? Como puedes… espera ¿Tu eres L-10?- pregunto Mindy.

Lincoln sin ninguna otra opción apretó un botón del Omnitrix y se colocó su traje para sorpresa de Mindy.

-Así es Mindy, yo soy L-10, el superhéroe que puede transformarse en alienígenas- dijo Lincoln esperando una respuesta de Mindy.

-Eso es… Asombroso- dijo Mindy muy feliz por eso y sin esperar más abrazo a Lincoln –Asi que el que me salvo de la mafia y de esos raros alienígenas en el campamento, fuiste tú Linky-.

-Así es Mindy pero ahora te pido que guardes este secreto, puedo confiar en que no se lo dirás a nadie- dijo Lincoln.

-Puedes confiar Linky, no se lo diré ni a mi papi- dijo Mindy haciendo una promesa.

-Más te vale, porque si no tendrás graves problemas- dijo Ronnie Anne llegando desde su 3-21 seguida de las hermanas de Lincoln en Vanzila.

-¿Ronnie Anne? ¿Pero de donde sacaste esa tabla voladora? Y…- preguntaba Mindy en lo que Ronnie Anne se colocó su propio traje –Bien eso… creo que responde todo, pero confía en mi Ronnie Anne no diré ni una sola palabra, lo juro en el nombre de mi tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara…-.

-Ya entendí, lo juras en el nombre de tu familia, te entiendo, pero eso no significa que no te estaré vigilando- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que ella y Mindy se miraban desafiante otra vez.

-Oye Lincoln, y ya averiguaste del juego mecánico- pregunto Luan junto a las demás y en ese momento el Mechamorpho aun en el juego se acercó a los presentes.

- **¡SHIP, SHIP, SHIIIIIP!** -.

-Disculpa, pero no te puedo entender- dijo Lincoln en lo que el Mechamorpho apunto a la dirección a donde estaba la nave de donde aparentemente el llego –Ya entiendo, nos atrajiste aquí para ver tu nave- dijo Lincoln en lo que el Mechamorpho se separó del juego mostrando su verdadero aspecto frente a todos para luego guiarlos hacia la nave y al llegar ven que la nave tiene un enorme agujero con un campo de energía que evita que algo entre además había alguien atrapado –¿Pero qué? ¿Un Mechamorpho Galvanico?- dijo Lincoln reconociendo a la especie.

-Pero se parece a uno de los alienígenas en los que te transformas- dijo Mindy.

-Mechamorpho Galvanico es el nombre de esa especie alienígena- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que el Mechamorpho Galvanico empezaba a ser electrocutado por una avería de su nave –Y lo que sea que le pase esta sufriendo-.

-Toquen ese campo de energía las freirán a todas a todas como una papa- dijo Lincoln advirtiendo de cualquier peligro y entonces Lana nota un aparato extraño en la fuente principal de la nave.

-Oye Lincoln, ¿qué dice esa cosa que cambia sus letras?- pregunto Lana.

-Lo siento Lana, ¿pero no sé leer alíen?- dijo Lincoln cuando el pequeño Mechamorfo intentaba llamar su atención.

- **Ship, Ship, Shiiiip** -.

-Está bien eh, ¿Ship? ¿Me puedes decir que está pasando y que es esa cosa?- pregunto Lincoln en lo que el pequeño ahora bautizado como Ship le dio algunas señales, primero su cabeza tomo la forma de la nave y después dio la señal de una explosión.

-Está bien… ¿alguien le entendió?- pregunto Mindy pero ninguna sabía que significaba, pero Lincoln al ver las señales y ver el aparato, ya supo que era…

-¡Es una bomba! ¡Esa cosa va a explotar!- dijo Lincoln dándoles a sus hermanas, a Ronnie Anne y a Mindy de que se alejen y después con el Omnitrix se transformó en… - **¡Piedra!** \- gracias a su poderosa piel y absorción de energía, Piedra atravesó el campo de energía y tomo la fuente principal y con toda sus fuerzas arrojo el aparato tan lejos antes de que la explosión alcanzara a todos.

-Eh Lincoln, ¿me puedes soltar?, la explosión termino- pregunto Ronnie Anne viendo que nuestro héroe la abraso por puro instinto.

- **Ups, lo siento** \- dijo Piedra soltando a Ronnie Anne y luego viendo que… - **¿Mindy puedes soltarme?** -.

-Lo siento- dijo Mindy soltando a nuestro héroe.

En ese momento Piedra entra en la nave y ayuda al Mechamorfo Galvanico a salir de los escombros que estaba atrapado.

- **Listo, ya estas libre** \- dijo nuestro héroe.

-Sí, bueno como decía, antes de perder la conciencia, saque a este organismo al que bautizaste como "Ship", y que buscara a un Plomero cercano, por cierto me llamo Baz-El- dijo el Mechamorpho revelando su nombre.

-¿Es que había una fuga?- pregunto Mindy.

- **No, los Plomeros son policías intergalácticos** \- dijo Piedra tratando de explicar todo pero Mindy ahora no entendía – **Luego te explicamos, y entonces por eso me ataco, para llamar mi atención y que viniera a ayudarte** -.

-Por supuesto, que no recibiste la señal- dijo Baz-El.

-Debieron ser los pitidos que nuestras insignias y el reloj de Lincoln recibían- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Lincoln volvió a la normalidad.

-Si a pesar de que casi arruina el muelle y secuestro a Mindy- dijo Lincoln en que todos pusieron su mirada en Baz-El.

-Bueno, necesitaba ayuda, no había otra alternativa, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que arreglar mi nave- dijo Baz-El yendo a un teclado de la pared y oprimiendo sus botones.

-Bueno… mi trabajo es ser héroe, y un héroe ayuda al necesitado, pues…- decía Lincoln.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿quieres ver si puedes ayudarlo en algo?- dijo Ronnie Anne –Pues si lo quieres ayudar, yo te daré una mano-.

-Nosotras también- dijeron las chicas.

-Igual cuenta conmigo- dijo Mindy –No me miren así, yo también quiero ayudar, ¿podemos ayudar en algo?- pregunto Mindy.

-Bueno… yo creo que si- dijo Baz-El

Mientras las chicas y Mindy reunían algunas piezas dispersas de la nave, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne ahora sin sus trajes estaban colocando y aferrando una antena de la nave.

-Escucha, en serio lo siento, yo quería ir contigo, aunque creo que con esto, hubiera sido la peor cita que hubieras tenido- dijo Lincoln.

-Tranquilo, y no creo que la peor, solo diferente, y lo diferente siempre es genial, ¿no crees?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Supongo que si- dijo Lincoln en que ambos se sonríen uno al otro.

-Aww- dijeron las hermanas de Lincoln que no podían evitar ver esa escena.

¿Enserio?, dejen de entrometerse- dijo Lincoln mientras Mindy miraba con celos esa escena mientras aun reunía piezas junto a Ship.

Un rato después ya con la nave arreglada, Baz-El decidió partir de la Tierra.

-Bien, llego la hora de partir- dijo Baz-El elevando su nave –Adiós, ¿quizás nos veamos en otra oportunidad?- dijo Baz-El despidiéndose de todos.

-Espera, ¿Qué hay con Ship?, ¿No regresara a tu cuerpo, oh si?- preguntaba Lincoln.

-Claro que no, no es así como funciona, además, ustedes han tenido una bonita relación, es tuyo ahora- dijo Baz-El despegando y partiendo a algún rumbo desconocido.

-Es lindo, ¿te lo vas a quedar?- pregunto Mindy mientras Ship se acariciaba con la pierna de Lincoln y comportándose como un cachorro.

-¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? ¿Di que sí?- dijeron las gemelas suplicándole a Lincoln.

Ya después de eso, todos dentro de Vanzila regresaban a sus respectivos hogares.

-Menos mal que estábamos ahí, oh sino literalmente tendrían que volver caminando- dijo Lori conduciendo.

-Pues gracias por llevarme de regreso a casa, Señorita Loud- dijo Mindy.

-Llámame Lori-.

-Y enserio, no le digas a nadie este secreto, o si no, te la veras conmigo, dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Confía en mí, Ronnie, y debo pedirle a papi que me den clases de defensa personal- dijo Mindy.

-¿Oye Lincoln al final que harás con "Ship"?- pregunto Lynn viendo como los gemelos jugaban con el pequeño Mechamorpho.

-Lo pensare- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues tienes que admitir que esto fue un "cambio" en nuestra vidas ¿entienden?- dijo Luan en lo que todos se quejaron de ese mal chiste –O por favor ese fue bueno, ustedes no tiene sentido del humor-.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	38. Un dolor dañino

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En la nave espacial del Dr. Psychobos, Vilgax estaba en un tanque de recuperación e inconsciente.

- **¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a tenerlo ahí?** \- pregunto Walvare.

- **No tomara mucho tiempo hasta que todo esté listo, además lo que más me sorprenderé es que al asimilar una arma peligrosa, te hayan hecho cambiar de aspecto** \- dijo Psychobos.

- **Tenía que hacerlo, le pediste a nuestro "aliado" el ADN de un Psycoleóptero para el Nemetrix, y solo había uno en todo el universo protegido por los plomeros, tenía que crear una "distracción", lo de esta forma, es un inconveniente menor sin importancia, ya me acostumbre, ahora si me disculpas** \- dijo Malvare retirándose.

- **¿A dónde se supone que vas?** \- pregunto Psychobos.

- **A la tierra, es hora de terminar ciento asunto con mi "viejo amigo"** \- dijo Malvare retirándose con dirección a la tierra.

- **Has lo que te plazca, una vez que el Nemetrix este completo, todo el universo sabrá quien es en verdad la verdadera mente más brillante en el universo, yo** \- dijo Psychobos riéndose malvadamente **.**

* * *

 **Un dolor dañino**

En la casa Loud, el ruido incesante y caótico era muy común, pero este era diferente, hoy era el cumpleaños de cierto chico, y nuestras queridas chicas Loud no podían quedarse quieto por eso.

-Muy bien veamos… ¿Luces?- preguntaba Luna con una lista.

-Lista- dijo Lisa.

-¿Decoración?-.

-Lista- dijeron Leni y Lola.

-¿Entretenimiento?-.

-Ya tengo toda la rutina- dijo Luan con un traje de payaso.

-¿Piñata?-.

-Miren como la hice, ahora todos disfrutaran de romperla- dijo Lana con una piñata con la forma de la cara de Vilgax –Y cuando te pongas esto, será como si fueras el rompiéndole la cara a ese cara de pulpo- dijo Lana con una réplica del casco de L-10 -¿Ven? No veo nada, enserio no veo nada- dijo Lana tropezándose.

-Lo único que nos falta es el pastel- dijo Luna.

-Lori me llamo, ya le falta poco, había una gran fila haya- dijo Lynn envolviendo un regalo.

-Y como veo los regalos ya están, solo faltaría el de los invitados- dijo Luna tachando otra cosa de su lista.

Mientras en una tienda de pasteles, Lori que tenía a Lily en un canguro para bebés estaba en una fila esperando su orden.

-Adoro hablar con Bobby, pero a veces las chicas tienen razón, me demore y tuve que esperar 1 hora aquí, ya me duelen los pies, desearía que pasara algo para adelantar esta fila- dijo Lori en lo que Lily al oír eso hiso lo mejor que sabía hacer.

-Popo- Lily hiso de "las suyas", y el tremendo olor hiso que el lugar se vaciase en solo un segundo dejando a la mayor y menor de los Loud sola en el lugar.

-Lily, normalmente me enojaría por eso, pero por esta ocasión fue literalmente bueno- dijo Lori recogiendo el pastel.

Regresando a la casa Loud.

-Espero que nuestro hermano no regrese tan pronto antes de terminar los preparativos, Lucy ¿Qué le pediste a Rex que hiciera junto a Lincoln para distraerlo?- pregunto Luna.

-Algo que no podría ni con todo el poder de su reloj- dijo Lucy.

Mientras en algún lugar desconocido.

-Déjame ver si entendí, en el momento en que planteemos esta flor en la cima de la montaña sin volar y caminando y comer sus pétalos nos consideran cualquier deseo que queramos- dijo Lincoln con una flor en sus manos.

-Sí, es lo que escuche de… la leyenda… si la de la flor de los deseos- dijo Rex.

-Que tan tonto crees que soy para creerme eso- dijo Lincoln enterando la flor en el suelo.

-Bueno… es que quería probar tu… ingenuidad, nunca se sabe cuándo alguien intentara engañarte- dijo Rex.

-Bien, volvamos a casa- dijo Lincoln.

-Espera, aprovechemos esto para pasar tiempo de calidad de hermanos- dijo Rex tratando de mantener ocupado a Lincoln.

-Bien, que tal si vamos a visitar a Pop-Pop- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Pop-Pop?- pregunto Rex.

-Así llamamos al abuelo, no solo te lo vamos a presentar, sino que además le voy a preguntar "ciertas cosas"- dijo Lincoln usando sus botas para volar de regreso a la ciudad seguido de Rex con sus tecno-turbinas.

Lincoln volaba en dirección al asilo de su abuelo cuando…

-¡AUXILIO!- se escuchó un grito y nuestro dúo al mirar vieron que el Dr. Animo con su casco arreglado de la última vez, y estaba sentado sobre el hombro de…

-Admiren a una de las maravillas del mundo, he creado a mi propio Sasquatch, y muy pronto ustedes serán como Nessy o el Yeti, todo gracias a mi gran genio- dijo Animo riendo como demente.

-Sí que es un demente ese tal Animo, esas cosas son peores que los E.V.O.s- dijo Rex saltando desde el edificio con sus tecno-guantes seguido de Lincoln.

-Veo que nunca aprender ¿o si Animo?- dijo Lincoln.

-L-10, estas aquí para ser parte de la evolución de la especie humana- dijo Animo cuando de un disparo del tecno-cañón de Rex derribo a Animo y con su casco se rompe con el impacto lo cual hace que el Sasquatch mutante regrese a ser un gorila normal.

-Habla demasiado ese loco- dijo Rex al ver que el gorila hacia varios destrozos.

-Rex ve por una jaula, yo me encargo de calmar a este simio con músculos- dijo Lincoln en lo que Rex fue volando en lo que Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y transformarse en - **¡Mono Araña!-**

Nuestro héroe escalo el edificio hasta llegar a la cima donde estaba el gorila que la verlo fue corriendo para darle un golpe, pero Mono Araña era más ágil y fuerte, en un momento esquivo un derechazo del gorila y Mono Araña lo agarró del brazo y lo tumbo contra el suelo noqueando al gorila, en ese momento regresa Rex.

-No encontré una jaula, pero traje esta red para llevarlo de regreso al zoológico- dijo Rex.

Unos minutos después Lincoln convertido en Jetray y Rex llegaron volando al zoológico y pusieron al aun inconsciente gorila en su habitad.

- **Bien eso fue fácil, ahora vamos con Pop-Pop** \- dijo Jetray en lo que él y Rex retomaron el vuelo cuando escucharon una tremenda explosión - **¿Que fue eso?** -.

-Vino de allá abajo- dijo Rex apuntando en cierta dirección y vieron a Vulkanus que salía de un edificio que iba a ser demolido.

-Oye tonto, nosotros íbamos a demoler este lugar, ¿Quién te da el derecho de?- decia un trabajador que estaba en una excavadora que Vulkanus tomo con sus manos y lo arrojo muy lejos, pero por suerte Rex aterrizo y cambio de sus tecno-turbinas a sus tecno-guantes y atrapo la maquina con el trabajador a salvo.

-Mejor corra, esto se pondrá violento- dijo Rex en lo que Jetray aterriza y regresa a la normalidad.

-Como veo no aprendes Vulkanus- dijo Lincoln.

- **Tu** \- dijo Vulkanus corriendo hacia Lincoln para darle un buen puñetazo que Lincoln esquiva, Vulkanus intenta darle otro puñetazo pero Lincoln esquiva con un salto que Vulkanus aprovecha para atraparlo con sus manos – **Ahora me las pagaras por las veces en que me atraparon por tu culpa** \- dijo Vulkanus intentando aplastar pero entonces…

-Suéltalo feo- dijo Rex golpeando a Vulkanus en la cabeza con sus tecno-botas y también liberando a Lincoln del agarre.

-Gracias hermano-.

-Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo-.

- **Tú no te metas en mi camino, no sabes cómo este engendro del demonio se metía en mi camino** \- dijo Vulkanus agarrando una demoledora que arrojo hacia nuestros héroes.

Mientras en el patio de la casa Loud, las chicas estaban en el patio trasero de su casa preparando todo para la sorpresa de su hermano.

-Estoy seguro que le gustara mi regalo- dijo Lola.

-Sigue soñando, yo lo conozco mejor que tú, por lo que le gustara más el mío- dijo Lana lo cual inicia una pelea entre los gemelos.

-Ustedes 2 ya cálmense, no importa si a Lincoln le guste más ese obsequio que el otro, este es su día y su felicidad importa- dijo Lori en lo que noto que Lucy estaba bajo el árbol aun haciendo un nudo en su regalo –Lucy le has dado vuelta a ese nudo como… 26 veces creo, ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Tuve un mal presentimiento, algo le ocurrirá a nuestro hermano, y precisamente en su día- dijo Lucy muy preocupada.

-Estas exagerando hermana, ahora ve a dejar tu regalo en la mesa, en algunas horas llegaran los invitados con sus propios regalos- dijo Lori en lo que precisamente alguien toco el timbre, Lori fue a ver y hay estaban Bobby y Ronnie Anne -¡Bobby bu bu bonito!- dijo Lori abrazando a su novio.

-Qué onda nena, Ronnie y yo trajimos regalos a nuestro cumpleañero- dijo Bobby.

-¿Y dónde está Lincoln?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Él está con Rex, haciendo cosas importantes- dijo Lori guiñándole el ojo a Ronnie Anne que la chica entendió, ambos hermanos Santiago entraron a casa pero cuando Lori iba a cerrar la puerta alguien lo detuvo con el pie y al ver Lori vio que hay estaba Clyde.

-Que hay Lori bonita, no solo le traje un regalo a Lincoln, sino algo para ti, una flor tan bella como tú- dijo Clyde.

-Solo entra Clyde- dijo Lori regresando al patio dejando solo a Clyde.

-Algún día se enamorada de mí, solo es cuestión de tiempo- dijo Clyde entrando.

-No me dijiste que tu amiga Haiku y él se llevaron bien- dijo Lynn.

-Pues sí, pero no estoy seguro si llegara a algo como el sentimiento llamado amor, pero no me molestaría- dijo Lucy.

Mientras regresando con nuestros 2 héroes, Rex estaba sujetando a un Vulkanus ya sin su traje metálico, mientras Lincoln les daba el reporte a los plomeros que venían a llevárselo.

-Si no hubiéramos llegado quien sabe quiénes hubieran salido heridos- dijo Lincoln.

- **Gracias Loud, nos aseguraremos de que cumpla su condena** \- dijo el Plomero en que otros 2 tomaban a Vulkanus y todos los Plomeros entraron a la nave para despegar, Lincoln y Rex estaba por irse pero…

-Oye hermanos que son todos esos vehículos que vienen para acá- dijo Rex en que varios vehículos de prensa rodearon a nuestro héroe y de todos ellos salieron varios reporteros camarógrafos y periodistas, que inmediatamente empezaron a hacerles preguntas y esa clase de cosas.

-L-10, ¿Qué se siente ser amado por todos los que ven tus hazañas?-.

-L-10 dinos una cosa ¿Cómo haces para cambiar de alienígena?-.

-L-10 dinos por favor, ¿hay alienígenas buenos verdad? Lo preguntamos para no gritar por si llega otro que no es malo-.

-Disculpa tú, ¿Quién eres, eres ayudante de L-10?-.

-Oigan no soy ayudante, soy su compañero, soy el Generador X, o solo pueden decirme X- dijo Rex.

En ese momento alguien se acercaba a nuestro héroe ya con un micrófono listo, lleva un traje negro con una corbata roja, tiene el pelo marrón con gris en los lados y lleva gafas.

-Atención soy Will Harangue, del noticiero de Will Harangue, aquí de nuevo tenemos a la amenaza y terrorista alienígena conocido como L-10, no puedo entender como la gente lo ama y respeta, y como pude confiar en un simple niño, dime niño ¿qué se siente ser una bomba de tiempo que está a punto de explotar?-.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto Lincoln confundido.

-Se nota por tu aspecto que eres un niño, y tienes un extraño aparato que te permite cambiar a cualquier cosa, si quisieras podrías dominarnos, ¿acaso estas ganando nuestra confianza para después darnos un golpe de estado?- dijo Harangue en lo cual Lincoln soltó una fuerte risa y al parecer fue muy contagiosa ya que todos los presentes se empezaron a reír -¿Qué? ¿De qué se ríen?-.

-Es que, yo gobernarlos, que tonterías dices, yo soy un superhéroe, yo salvo y protejo a la gente, me dieron la elección y yo elegí esto- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, no tiene derecho de llamar a si a mi hermano, tipos como tú me enferman, vamos hermanos tenemos cosas de héroes que hacer- dijo Rex volando con sus tecno-turbinas.

-Nos vemos- dijo Lincoln volando con sus botas siguiendo a Rex dejando muy enojado a Will Harangue.

-Un día demostrare a todos la amenaza que en realidad eres, L-10- dijo Harangue en voz baja y subiéndose al camión.

Mientras en la casa Loud, más y más invitados llegaban entre ellos compañeros de clase de Lincoln, en ese momento alguien vuelve a tocar el timbre, Lynn abre a puerta y hay estaba Kevin.

-Kevin, ya era hora de que llegaras- dijo Lynn.

-Tenía que elegir un buen obsequio, eso y que no sabía cómo envolver- dijo Kevin entrando y otra vez alguien vuelve a tocar.

-Yo voy esta vez- dijo Lana que al abrir era Mindy.

-Hola- dijo Mindy en lo que Lana cierra.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Lynn.

-No era nadie- dijo Lana en lo que de nuevo tocaron, esta vez Lynn abre para ver que Mindy volvió a tocar.

-Solo entra antes de que cambie de opinión- dijo Lynn dejando pasar a Mindy.

-Gracias, tenía un amiguito que quería ver a Linky de nuevo- dijo Mindy que desde su teléfono salió Ship.

- **Ship, Ship, Shiiiip** -.

-Hola Ship, que gusto verte de nuevo- dijo Lana haciendo un "saludo" con Ship.

De regreso con nuestros héroes, Lincoln y Rex habían llegado al asilo donde estaba el abuelo Loud, entonces ambos se ocultaron en un arbusto para quitarse sus trajes y al salir decidieron ya entrar y llegar a la habitación donde se hospedaba el abuelo Loud.

 _Toc Toc Toc_

Lincoln toco la puerta y tal como esperaba ahí estaba el abuelo, o como lo solían llamar sus nietos Pop-Pop.

-Pop-Pop- dijo Lincoln alegre de ver a su abuelo.

-Eh campeón veo que aun sigues con nieve en el tejado, veo que trajiste a un amigo, si fuerzas pelirrojo te dirían "cabello de fuego"- dijo Pop-Pop.

-Pop-Pop, él es Rex creo que Mamá ya te conto de él- dijo Lincoln presentando a Rex.

-A así que tú eres Rex y… no te abre visto en alguna parte- dijo Pop-Pop viendo detenidamente a Rex.

-No lo creo, es la primera vez que nos vemos Pop-Pop, ¿puedo llamarte así verdad?-.

-Claro que sí, ahora eres de la familia- dijo Pop-Pop acariciando fuertemente a Rex desarreglando mucho su cabello.

-Oye Pop-Pop, no es por sonar… pero… tú no escondes nada- dijo Lincoln.

-Solo mis gafas de lectura, porque no los puedo encontrar, ¿Por qué preguntas hijo?-.

-Porque…- pensaba Lincoln hasta que –Rex quería conocerte mejor si le cuentas tus historias del pasado-.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Pop-Pop.

-Oye yo nunca dije…- decía Rex pero Lincoln le cubrió su boca.

- _Solo mantenlo ocupado mientras busco pruebas de que él fue un, ya sabes_ \- susurro Lincoln a Rex en lo que nuestro héroe entro a la habitación del abuelo mientras el empezaba a contar su historia.

-Bien yo nací hace mucho, creo que era 1930, siempre quise servir a mi país durante la segunda guerra mundial del mundo, pero al final termine en la marina-.

Lincoln estaba dentro de la habitación para buscar alguna pista, reviso bajo la cama nada, en el armario nada, en el librero nada, luego fue a ver cómo le iba a Rex que ahora estaba sentado en el pasillo con otros ancianos interesados en las historias de Pop-Pop.

-Creíamos que iba a ser nuestro fin, pero al final descubrí que esos tiburones no nos comerían si los montábamos, incluso algunos esperaban que con eso Superman vendría a salvarnos-.

Lincoln aun no encontraba nada hasta que decidió usar su insignia.

-Bien si mal me acuerdo, el radar de insignias debe ser… este- dijo Lincoln apretando su insignia entonces la insignia de Lincoln mostro un mapa holográfico y un punto amarillo representaba su insignia junto a él estaba un punto verde que era el Omnitrix, luego vio 2 puntos rojos parpadeando, una debe ser la de Rex y la otra era otra insignia –Pero si está aquí debe estar en…- decía Lincoln cuando vio un cuadro donde estaban él y sus hermanas, y entonces analizo bien el cuadro y al quitarlo vio que había una caja fuerte –A ver si lo que me enseño Lisa de cómo abrir cajas fuertes da fruto- Lincoln con el oído bien puesto en la caja, empezó a girar la perilla hasta que finalmente –Bingo- Lincoln abrió la caja fuerte y vio que había otra caja con un cerrojo con contraseña -1, 3, 9, 7, 0- el candado de soltó y Lincoln vio que en la caja habían muchas cosas, desde un cubo que al apretar un botón se convirtió de inmediato en un arma, una foto de el en su juventud en un uniforme de Plomero y con él había otros Plomero que él conoció, desde Patelliday, Labrid, Guil, Hulka y una mujer aún desconocida y además Lincoln encontró lo que buscaba, una insignia de Plomero –Entonces es cierto, Pop-Pop fue un Plomero, debió tener sus razones para nunca decirlas a Mamá o a nosotros-.

En ese momento Pop-Pop y Rex entran a la habitación y hay vieron a Lincoln con la caja del abuelo.

-Eh… puedo explicarlo, veras…- decía el abuelo pensando una respuesta hasta que Lincoln le enseño su insignia y el Omnitrix –Bien eso me ahorra una explicación-.

-Pop-Pop, quiero algunas respuestas, y si te preguntas como lo supe, un cierto cara de pulpo me lo dijo-.

-Vilgax, así que aún estaba vivo- dijo Pop-Pop.

-Ese tipo sí que sabe golpear, inclusive después de varios golpes aún se movía, no sabes lo mucho que nos costó derrotarlo- dijo Rex recordando su encuentro con Vilgax.

-Sí, lo sé por experiencia, pero ahora porque no toman asiento para que les cuente todo-.

En ese momento Pop-Pop les conto a Lincoln y a Rex como comenzó todo, su madre, la bis-abuela Harriet era una joven que deseaba ayudar en la guerra, pero en esos tiempos a las mujeres no se les permitían estar en cosas que eran exclusivas del género masculino, pero un día ella vio que algo caía del cielo, era un alienígena Plomero que estaba detrás del temible conquistador intergaláctico Vilgax, el Plomero estaba tan débil que ya no le quedaba tiempo y él le entrego a Harriet su insignia y su equipo, la mujer no dudo en ayudar en esa lucha, cuando murió el Plomero, Vilgax había llegado pero en esos tiempos no era ni grande ni musculoso, era de solo unos centímetros más grande que el humano promedio y era delgado, Harriet usando el equipo pudo detener a Vilgax justo cuando un escuadrón de Plomeros llegaron para arrestar a Vilgax, los Plomeros al ver el valor de Harriet la reclutaron y con el tiempo se volvió una Magistrado y allí conoció al que se volvería su pareja, otro Plomero humano que gracias a él nacería Albert, que al cumplir los 10, entrenaría como un cadete y en su adolescencia ayudo a detener otros ataques de parte de Vilgax, Albert al casarse y tener a su propia familia nunca le dijo a su hija de su profesión ni tampoco a su nieto y nietas, y a nadie hasta el día de su retiro.

-Y eso mis niños es la historia, en secreto en mis años con la marina, seguía ayudando a los Plomeros, sobre todo si estaba relacionado con Vilgax- dijo Pop-Pop.

-Eso explica su odio hacia Lincoln y a la familia Loud en general- dijo Rex.

-Exactamente, mi madre comenzó esto, y ahora continua contigo Lincoln, aun no puedo creer que tengas el Omnitrix-.

-¿Sabías del reloj?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Solo rumores, he estado retirado, pero siempre estoy en forma por si otra amenaza se presenta, aunque parece que tú ya te estas encargando-.

-Sí, sin saberlo estoy siguiendo un legado, gracias por decirme la verdad Pop-Pop, desde que lo oí de Vilgax, tenía que saber, digo no iba allegar aquí y decirte, "Oye Pop-Pop soy un Plomero igual que tú lo fuiste", si no era verdad, quizás hubieras creído que estaba loco- dijo Lincoln riendo.

-Es increíble que conocieras a Hulka, y los otros Plomeros- dijo Rex viendo la foto.

-Algunos los conozco, son Patelliday y Labrid y… ¿Quién es esta mujer?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Esa será una historia para otra ocasión, ahora ve a casa hijo, o lo estaba olvidando- dijo Pop-Pop buscando algo en su armario y de allí saco un regalo –Feliz Cumpleaños Lincoln-.

-¿Cumpleaños?... claro es mi cumpleaños, ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado?- dijo Lincoln golpeándose la cabeza.

-Recuerdas las fechas de las chicas pero no la tuya, es irónico a mi parecer- dijo Rex.

-Gracias Pop-Pop lo abriré al regresar a casa, nos vemos- dijo Lincon poniéndose su traje y salir volando por la ventana.

-Salúdenme a las chicas- dijo Pop-Pop.

-Seguro Pop-Pop- dijo Rex saltando de la ventana y encendió sus tecno-turbinas para seguir a su Lincoln –Hermano, espérame-.

En ese momento sí que ambos sepan, un helicóptero donde estaba Will Harangue estaba siguiendo a nuestros héroes.

-No quiero que los pierdas de vista, quiero descubrir la verdad de esa amenaza y de paso donde vive y saber quién es en realidad debajo de ese casco- dijo Will Harangue mientras el piloto los seguía sigilosamente, pero sin que nadie supiera en lo profundo del bosque donde volaban un potente descarga laser fue disparado estrellándose contra el helicóptero y cayendo en picada.

-Rex tu ve por el helicóptero yo iré a ver quién disparo- dijo Lincoln yendo volando donde vino el disparo.

-Entendido hermano- dijo Rex que gracias a sus tecno-turbinas voló tan rápido en picada pasando por el helicóptero para luego detenerse sobre en el suelo y cambiando a sus tecno-guante para atrapar el helicóptero salvando a Harangue, su camarógrafo y al piloto –Oigan usted es el reportero malo-.

-Y que quieres una medalla, solo bájanos con cuidado- dijo Harangue muy enojado.

-Lo hare solo porque ahí otras personas aparte de usted- dijo Rex colocando el helicóptero con cuidado en el suelo en lo que salieron Harangue con su camarógrafo para ir a donde fue Lincoln.

-Bueno si nos disculpas niño-maquina, iremos a grabar a esa amenaza que llamas hermano- dijo Harangue corriendo seguido de su camarógrafo.

-Con esa actitud y desprecio a mi hermano ¿qué tanto ratings tendrá su programa?- pregunto Rex.

-Lo que me pregunto cómo su programa sigue al aire, lo admiro a L-10- dijo el piloto en lo que Rex fue volando en dirección hacia donde esta Lincoln.

-Bien el disparo debió venir de aquí, pero me pregunto ¿Quién fue ahora?- pregunto Lincoln esquivando otro disparo y al ver se dio cuenta quien fue -¡Malvare!-.

- **Nos vemos de nuevo Loud, pero esta será la última vez** -.

-Sabes cuantos tipos me han dicho eso, muchos, y todos acabaron derrotados- dijo Lincoln poniéndose en posición en eso llega Harangue con su camarógrafo.

-Graba bien, esto es una gran exclusiva- dijo Harangue arreglándose un poco en lo que la cámara comenzó a grabar en vivo.

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud, las chicas estaban reunidos frente a la puerta preparados para gritar sorpresa.

-Y recuerden, en el momento en que el abra la puerta, literalmente gritaremos- dijo Lori.

-Solo espero que no tarde, ya me duelen los pies- dijo Luan.

-Yo al contrario puedo estar de pie por mucho tiempo- dijo Lynn.

-Oiga chicas- decía Leni que estaba sentada frente al televisor.

-¿Qué haces ahí Leni? No sabes que Lincoln regresara en cualquier minuto- dijo Lori molesta.

-Es que algo está en las noticias- dijo Leni en lo que las demás se reunieron frente al televisor.

- _Soy Will Harangue del noticiero de Will Harangue-._

-Oh por favor, es ese tipo que dice cosas malas de Linc, como detesto a ese tipo- dijo Luna.

-Yo también, si lo tuviera en frente lo golpearía por decir esas cosas malas de Lincoln- dijo Lola.

-Y yo te presto a la _Gran Bertha_ para que puedas darle duro en tu cabeza- dijo Lana.

- _En este momento el terrorista extraterrestre L-10 está peleando con una extraña criatura por el dominio total de nuestra querida Royal Wood_ \- dijo Harangue viendo que Lincoln esquivaba varios disparos de parte de Malvare.

-¡MALVARE!- gritaron las chicas.

De regreso con nuestro héroe, Lincoln seguía esquivando los disparos de Malvare, después Malvare cambio su ataque de larga a corta distancia para atacar con sus garras a Lincoln que aprovecho de subirse sobre el brazo de Malvare y darle un choque eléctrico provocándole mucho daño al Mechamorpho.

-No te gusta verdad, la electricidad es la mayor debilidad de un Mechamorpho- dijo Lincoln.

- **Para los comunes talvez, pero yo soy diferente** \- dijo Malvare resistiendo la electricidad y sujetando a Lincoln con su garra – **Ese traje tuyo es parte del Omnitrix cierto, entonces te quitare todo** -.

-Sobre mi cadáver- dijo Rex cambiando de sus tecno-turbinas a sus tecno-botas y darle una fuerte patada en la cara a Malvare al mismo tiempo liberando a Lincoln.

-Ahora te debo 2- dijo Lincoln.

-Tú no te preocu…- dijo Rex siendo golpeado por Malvare mandándolo a volar hacia vario árboles.

-¡Rex!- grito Lincoln.

- **Sabes que en esa forma no podrás derrotarme** \- dijo Malvare.

-Tengo que darte la razón en eso, podría usar a Goop o Cerebrón, pero mejor te derroto con lo miso de la última vez, con Diamante- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y transformarse en - **¿Feedback? No importa, después de todo Feedback es mejor** -.

- **Es lo que estaba esperando** \- Malvare dispara una ráfaga laser que Feedback absorbe con mucha facilidad con sus antenas.

- **Que no aprendes, lo que siembra se te cosecha** \- dijo Feedback cargando energía eléctrica de su mano preparado para disparar, pero Malvare lo agarra del brazo haciendo que Feedback dispare la descarga cerca de donde estaba Harangue y su camarógrafo – **Mejor cambio a Diamante antes de que este loco** …- decía Feedback cuando…

- **Destruya el Omnitrix** \- Malvare sujeto a Feedback con su garra y con la otra sujeto fuertemente el símbolo del Omnitrix en el pecho de Feedback, de pronto del cuerpo de Feedback empezaban a formarse varias líneas rojas similares a las de Malvare como si lo estuviera infectando y como si eso no fuera suficiente Malvare empezó a separar a Feedback de su interior a Lincoln, dejando muy sorprendido a este último - **Valla, valla, este no es un giro rápido de las cosas** \- dijo Malvare soltando a Lincoln dejándolo en el suelo – **Si mal tengo entendido este es uno de tus favoritos, ¿contento?, pues ya no** \- Malvare con sus poderes comenzó a hacer desintegrar el cuerpo de Feedback hasta ya no quedar nada más que polvo de lo que era Feedback.

-¡NOOOOO!-.

- **Aunque mi objetivo es Azmuth, deseo destruirlo con su más grande creación, y con él al que lo está usando, así que el Omnitrix, ahora** \- dijo Malvare viendo que Lincoln estaba en trance sin creer lo que ha pasado - **¿Qué ocurre? Estas traumado por lo que le hice a tu transformación, pues tranquilo, porque dentro de poco tu tampoco serás nada** \- dijo Malvare apunto de atacar con su cañón a Lincoln pero una bala hecho de tierra por parte de Rex.

-Como te atreviste a hacerle eso, prepárate para…- decía Rex apunto de atacar a Malvare con su tecno-espada pero fue detenido por Malvare y entonces empezó a asimilar el arma de Rex, lo cual nuestro héroe separo su arma de su brazo –Chido, eso fue peligroso- dijo Rex viendo que del brazo de Malvare se formó una espada similar a la suya.

- **Tienes una habilidad interesante, crear cualquier máquina que se te antoje, me pregunto si puedo asimilarte** \- dijo Malvare acercándose lentamente hacia Rex.

-Alto Malvare, no dejare que hagas eso- dijo Lincoln.

- **Está bien, primero te elimino, y luego absorbo a ese otro chico** \- dijo Malvare que empezó a darle una patada a Lincoln **–Que esperas, transfórmate en otro alíen para que pueda eliminarlo** -.

Lincoln se preparó para volver a transformarse pero luego sin ninguna explicación empezó a temblar para luego quedarse de pie sin moverse, entonces Malvare aprovecha y le da otro golpe que lo tumba contra el suelo.

-Resiste hermano- dijo Rex que iba a golpear a Malvare con sus tecno-guantes pero Malvare lo golpea con una ráfaga de su cañón que impacto contra Rex lo cual lo hiso retroceder contra varios árboles.

- **No te metas en esto chico-maquina, y en cuanto a ti** \- dijo Malvare agarrando a Lincoln por el cuello y preparando su garra para atacarlo – **He querido hacer esto desde que me encerraste en esa prisión de diamante y también por ese ataque eléctrico que me diste, por lo que he veo, has perdido tu deseo de luchar, lo cual será beneficioso para mí** -.

Mientras en la casa Loud, las chicas veían preocupadas viendo como Malvare estaba a punto a acabar con Lincoln y ellas sin poder evitarlo.

- _Lo que estamos a punto de ver pasara a la historia, será el final de esa amenaza conocida como L-10, le debemos agradecer a ese extraño sujeto que está a punto de terminar con el_ -.

-Detente- dijo Leni llorando al ver a su hermano a punto de morir en manos de Malvare.

- **Di adiós, Loud** \- dijo Malvare justo cuando su garra estaba cerca de impactar contra nuestro héroe.

-¡DETENTE!- gritaron las chicas tan alto en lo que al mismo tiempo del cielo una energía de color rosa golpeo directamente a Malvare además causando una onda de choque que hiso retroceder a los que estaban en ese lugar.

Mientras en un lugar muy lejano en el espacio.

- **¿Pero qué…? Eso fue lo que creo que fue** \- dijo una extraña personaje que al sentir eso sonrio alegremente - **Parece que voy a tener que volver a la tierra, prepárate tierra, voy a regresar** -.

De regreso en el bosque, todos aún estaban impresionados por lo que ha pasado y algunos no se les quita la cara del susto.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Lo grabaste? Dime que lo grabaste- decía Harangue.

-Lo siento Sr. Harangue, lo que sea que fue eso, estropeo la cámara, ya no podemos grabar, además hoy tuvimos 0,1 punto de rating, casi nadie vio la pelea- dijo el camarógrafo.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-.

-Órale, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto Rex poniéndose de pie.

- **¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Acaso fuiste tú?, dudo que haya sido Loud** \- dijo Malvare poniendo de pie y con espada en brazo.

-A mí ni me veas, yo hago maquinas, no milagros- dijo Rex en su defensa.

- **Pues no me importa, una vez que Loud sea eliminado, seguirás tu…** \- decía Malvare cuando él y Rex notaron que Lincoln se puso de pie – **Con que, aun te quedan fuerzas ¿eh?, pero como puedes ver, ya no existe transformación tuya que pueda contra mí, así que dame el Omnitrix y te prometo una muerte rápida e indolora** -.

Lincoln entonces activa el núcleo del Omnitrix el cual se abre revelando una especie de cirquitos en su interior.

-¿Quieres el Omnitrix? ¡Pues aquí lo tienes!- Lincoln en un arranque de ira golpea a Malvare a Malvare entrando todo su puño dentro del Mechamorpho, entonces el cuerpo de Malvare cambia sus líneas rojas a verdes debido al poder del reloj.

- **Sí, sí, sí, el poder del Omnitrix fluye a través de mi cuerpo** \- sin embargo el cuerpo de Malvare empezaba de deformarse y deshabilitándose – **No, ¿Qué me pasa?, me estoy sobrecargando, detente, detenlo** \- dijo Malvare que aún seguía tratando de mantener estable su cuerpo.

-¡Hermano, detente!- grito Rex, pero Lincoln no hiso caso y entro aún más su puño dentro de Malvare que debido a la sobrecarga de energía, termino explotando y aparentemente dejando ningún rastro del Mechamorpho, después de eso Lincoln se agacha al suelo en señal de mucha tristeza -¿Hermano? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Rex en lo que Lincoln golpea furiosamente el suelo con su puño con bastante ira.

-Como deje que esto pasara, fui un tonto confiado, baje la guardia y que paso, Malvare lo elimina, elimino a Feedback, una de mis mejores transformaciones… se ha ido-.

-Hermano… yo…- decía Rex con bastante pena.

-¡No digas más!, solo vamos a casa- dijo Lincoln volando con dirección a su hogar seguido por Rex con sus tecno-turbinas.

De regreso en la casa Loud, las chicas estaban confundidas por lo que acaba de pasar y si ellas tuvieron algo que ver.

-Bien, eso que paso pudo ser una coincidencia- dijo Lori.

-Sí, tienes razón científicamente hablando no hay forma de…- decía Lisa cuando vieron que de la mano de Lynn estaba rodeada de energía de color rosa –Lynn tienes algo en tu mano-.

-No solo Lynn, Luna también lo tiene, pero en ambas manos- dijo Leni viendo que Luna tenía la misma energía en sus manos.

-Chicas, esto es la onda- dijo Luna.

-¡Lana bájame!- grito Lola siendo levitada por la misma energía.

-Tu bájame primero- dijo Lana también siendo levitada.

-Ambas bájense ahora mismo- dijo Lori en lo cual sus ojos brillaron del mismo color que esa energía y por miedo ambas dejaron de levitarse la una a la otra.

-Sea lo que sea que nos pasa… ciento una terribles jaqueca- dijo Lisa.

-Oigan ahí viene Linky, y siento que viene muy triste- dijo Leni en que las chicas se juntaron frente a la puerta y al abrir vieron a un Lincoln muy deprimido.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron las chicas, pero Lincoln no hiso caso y fue directo a las escaleras.

-Eh Lincoln ¿adónde vas? Tienes que ir al patio trasero- dijo Lori.

-Si es alguna clase de fiesta, no estoy de humor, festejen sin mí- dijo Lincoln entrando en su habitación sin voltear a ver a sus hermanas dejando a las chicas muy preocupadas.

-Rex, eso que ocurrió haya…- decía Luan.

-Así que lo vieron, Malvare nos atacó, no quisiera recordar eso pero… Lincoln perdió algo importante, no solo eso, parte de él se ha ido- dijo Rex.

-No puedo creerlo, nuestro hermano fue lastimado, y en su día especial- dijo Luna muy triste.

-Cuando vea a ese Malvare, juro que…- decía Lola.

-Ya no se preocupen por eso, el ya no será un problema, solo digamos que se fue para siempre- dijo Rex.

-Oigan y su hermano, todos los invitados lo esperan- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Lo siento papá, pero Lincoln ya no va a salir- dijo Lori.

-Pero… ¿Qué le ocurrió?- pregunto el padre Loud.

-Lincoln, acaba de perder una parte de él, y no creo que pueda recuperarse fácilmente de eso- decía Rex mientras Lincoln estaba en su cama boca abajo sin moverse, en eso Lori fue al patio a darle un aviso a todos los invitados.

-Sentimos hacerlos esperar, pero la fiesta se cancela- dijo Lori lo cual deja sorprendido a todos.

-Pero, ¿porque?- pregunto Mindy.

-A Lincoln le paso algo terrible, y ya no está de humor para una fiesta, en serio sentimos hacerles perder el tiempo- dijo Lori en lo que uno por uno todos se retiraban con caras largar sintiendo lastima por Lincoln y preguntándose ¿Qué cosa terrible le paso? sin embargo la única que se quedo fue Ronnie Anne que fue al piso de arriba e ir al cuarto de Lincoln pero…

-Ni siquiera lo intentes- dijo Rex deteniendo a Ronnie Anne.

-Tengo que hablar con él y ver si puedo…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-Te lo contare a ti y a Kevin mañana, pero ahora… es mejor dejarlo solo-.

-Entiendo- dijo Ronnie Anne bajando por las escaleras y retirándose junto a su hermano Bobby dando un último vistazo al cuarto de Lincoln –Espero que mejores Linc-.

-Quiero ir arriba a abrazarlo- dijo Leni.

-Crees que yo no, lo he animado cada vez que se deprimía desde que era un bebé, pero lo que le paso- decía Luna.

-Fue una herida psicológica lo que vivió, esas tardan más que las físicas, pero hay que tener fe en que nuestro hermano se recuperara de eso- dijo Lisa en lo que cada una de las hermanas fueron a su habitación pero dando una última mirada al cuarto de su hermano y al mismo tiempo preguntándose que les paso a ellas.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	39. El potencial Loud

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era un bello día en Royal Wood, y nuestra característica familia Loud decidió ir a divertirse en un lago cercano a la ciudad, pero solo las chicas se divertían, porque nuestro héroe estaba todo deprimido y decaído.

-Oye Linky ven a divertirte con nosotras- dijo Leni.

-Diviértanse ustedes, no estoy de humor- dijo Lincoln sin voltear a ver a su hermana.

-Oye hermano atrape un enorme pez, lo podemos azar juntos, ¿Qué dices?- decía Lana tratando de llamar la atención de su hermano.

-No gracias- dijo Lincoln.

-Oye Lincoln juguemos vencida, yo voy sobre Luna y tú puedes ir sobre ¿Luan? ¿Te unes?- dijo Lynn que estaba sobre Luna.

-Ven hermano, te subirá el ánimo- dijo Luna.

-No- dijo Lincoln.

-Ya basta de ese estado Lincoln, deja lo deprimente a Lucy, no puedes seguir así solo porque perdiste a…- decía Lola que fue increíblemente fue empujada por Lincoln.

-Les he dicho, que no mencionen eso, jamás- dijo Lincoln mirando muy enojado a sus hermanas.

-Escucha Lincoln, sé que debe doler perder a tu alíen favorito, pero eso no significa que debas estar así todo el tiempo, nos duele verte así- dijo Lori.

-Si estas más deprimido que un…- decía Luan que fue callada por Lucy.

-Hay tiempo para bromear, pero este no es el caso- dijo Lucy acercándose a Lincoln –Escucha este poema por favor-.

 _A mi hermano que es un gran héroe_

 _Eres la mano que acorre en mi ayuda_

 _Eres una gran persona que siempre es grata_

 _No eres avaricioso a pesar de las circunstancias_

 _Siempre sales adelante sin importar el riesgo que llegara_

-Bueno… gracias, pero eso no arregla nada, siento arruinarles la diversión, pero mejor me voy para…- decía Lincoln que fue salpicado de agua por Rex.

-¿Eso te levanto el ánimo hermano?- pregunto Rex en lo que Lincoln sin hacerle caso se iba

-No estoy de humor para juegos, ahora me…- dijo Lincoln viendo a una persona misteriosa encapuchada dejando una extraña flor en un árbol.

-¿Habías visto una flor como esa Lisa?- pregunto Lori.

-Jamás en mi vida, ni siquiera he visto una parecida en ningún libro- dijo Lisa.

-¡Oye tú, el de la capa!- grito Rex llamando la atención del sujeto.

-Oye tú, ¿Cómo sabes del lugar secreto de mi abuelo? Responde- dijo Lincoln en lo que el extraño sujeto noto bien a Lincoln.

-¿Albert?- pregunto el sujeto revelando ser una mujer.

-¿Conoces a mi abuelo?- pregunto Lincoln.

-¿Cómo conoces a nuestro abuelo?- pregunto Lori junto a las otras en lo que la mujer desconocida corrió detrás del árbol y después de un extraño brillo desapareció para sorpresa de todos.

* * *

 **El potencial Loud**

-Esa mujer desapareció- dijo Lincoln asombrado.

-¿Tele-transportación talvez?- dijo Rex.

-Miren esta flor, ¿no creen que es hermosa?- pregunto Leni.

-Si lo es, ¿me la puedo quedar?- pregunto Lola.

-Oigan chicas… y Lincoln, miren- dijo Rex señalando una parte del árbol y todos vieron algo interesante.

-Albert + Verdona- dijo Lincoln leyendo lo que estaba escrito -¿Quién es Verdona?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Sea quien sea, no es la primera vez que viene- dijo Lynn viendo que había muchas flores iguales, y algunas ya estaban muy secas o marchitas.

-Habrá que investigar- dijo Lincoln muy seriamente.

-Esta devuelta- dijo Luna –Eso espero-.

Ya era de noche, y los hermanos Loud estaban dentro de Vanzila esperando y por sus expresiones han pasado varias horas, en eso Rex en su aburrimiento oprimía una y otras vez el seguro del auto.

-Quieres dejar de hacer eso torpe- dijo Lori.

-O que, vas a mandarme a otra dimensión, o espera aun no pueden- dijo Lincoln con algo de burla.

-Solo danos tiempo- dijo Lola leyendo revista de moda junto a Leni.

-Oigan ¿qué es ese olor?- pregunto Rex en la que todas olieron y solo había una explicación…

-Lily- dijeron todos los presentes, en eso Lori con Lily en sus brazos se bajó del auto junto a sus demás hermanas.

-Hay una gasolinera a unas millas de acá, volveremos pronto- dijo Lori con las demás caminando, mientras los chicos se quedaron dentro del auto esperando.

-No vino la noche anterior y talvez no venga esta noche tampoco, ¿tú qué opinas?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Rema, rema, rema tu bote, suave con la corriente, alegremente, alegremente, la vida es un sueño.- canto Rex para pasar el rato.

-Rema, rema, rema tu bote, suave con la corriente, alegremente, alegremente, la vida es un sueño. Rema, rema, rema tu bote, suave con la corriente, alegremente, alegremente, la vida es…- cantaban ambos cuando vieron que la mujer misteriosa de la otra vez regreso dejando otra flor en el árbol.

-¿Ahora quiero respuestas? ¿Cómo conoce a Albert Loud? Respóndame- dijo Lincoln muy seriamente.

-¿Que Rita no te enseño a cómo hablarle a tus mayores?- pregunto la mujer.

-Oh lo siento yo no… espera ¿también conoces a mi madre?- pregunto nuestro héroe.

-Más de lo que crees querido, no sé qué me impresionas, tu parecido con Albert o que poseas el Omnitrix, Azmuth tuvo que adelantarse supongo- dijo la mujer misteriosa.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba, más preguntas- dijo Lincoln en lo que Rex le quito a la mujer parte de la capucha que cubría su cara y relevo ser una anciana ya con canas en su cabello.

-Ya responda señora- dijo Rex.

-Que chiquillo tan mal educado- dijo la mujer en lo que misteriosamente saco energía de sus manos y con ella empujo fuertemente a los chicos y después ella empezó a levitar y alejarse volando de allí, Lincoln decidió activar el Omnitrix pero…

- _¿Qué te pasa?, solo actívalo y…-_ decía Lincoln al recordar su último encuentro con Malvare y como sin piedad elimino a Feedback

-¿Lincoln? ¿Lincoln que te ocurre?, bien yo me encargare- dijo Rex activando sus tecno-turbinas para volar, con su velocidad persiguió a la mujer que seguía levitando pero esta vez sobre el agua, en eso ella vio que nuestro héroe iba tras ella.

-Oh, una persecución, no me habían perseguido en años- dijo la señora aun siendo perseguida por Rex que inmediatamente se impulsó para arriba y con un gran choque de sonido, velozmente se puso frente a la mujer que rápidamente se hiso a un lado, pero Rex fue volando muy alto y empezó a tratar de usar las tuercas de sus tecno-turbinas desde el cielo mientras la mujer misteriosa las esquivaba pero entonces sin fijase se tropezó con el cuerpo de Lincoln que aún seguía inmóvil.

-Relájese señora, el juego termino- dijo Rex apuntando con su tecno-cañón.

-No hasta que guarde mis juguetes amor- en eso la mujer misteriosa soltó desde su cuerpo unas especies de sogas de energía que atraparon a Rex sin que este pueda liberarse, fue lanzado fuertemente contra las rocas que estaban en el lago.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Rex poniéndose de pie preparando otro ataque con su tecno-cañón.

-Alguien muy cercana a su familia cariño- dijo la mujer que le empezaron a brillar los ojos y un escudo de energía rodeo la punta del arma de Rex, Rex intento dispara pero su arma exploto mandando a volar hasta estrellarse de nuevo contra las rocas.

-Este mundo sería más tolerable sin problemáticos como tú, mira el más ejemplo que le pones a Lincoln- dijo la mujer levitando frente a nuestros héroes.

-También sabes su nombre, ¿Qué sigue el nombre de sus hermanas?- dijo Rex con sarcasmo.

-Veamos de mayor a menor… Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y la pequeña Lily- dijo la mujer dejando impresionado a Rex.

-¿Pero cómo sabes tanto?- pregunto Rex.

-Oh jovencito, veras, yo soy…- decía la mujer cuando.

-Aléjate de el- dijo una voz y de pronto 9 esferas de energía iban directo a la mujer pero luego cambiaron su curso estrellándose con otras cosas, entonces se vio que eran las chicas.

-Que no pueden apuntar bien- dijo Lori regañando.

-Tu disparo no estaba bien coordinado- dijo Luna.

-Lo dice la chica que suelta demasiado tiene suerte de que no le llego a Lincoln- dijo Lynn.

-Mira quien habla, tu tampoco te sabes controlar con eso- dijo Luan.

-El de Lola fue muy débil- dijo Lana.

-No tuve tiempo de practicar, pero el tuyo tampoco fue fuerte- dijo Lola.

-Yo no apunte bien, suspiro- dijo Lucy.

-Yo olvide como se hacía- dijo Leni.

-Todos coordinaron mal, les dije en un ángulo de…- decía Lisa.

-¡CÁLLATE!- dijeron todas cuando la mujer se acercó a las chicas.

-Jovencitas, dejen de pelear por favor, y háganlo de nuevo, o al menos una de ustedes- dijo la mujer en que todas las chicas miraron a Luna.

-Bien, yo lo hare- dijo Luna que desde su mano saco una bola de energía que disparo y se estrelló contra una gran roca que había en el lago lo cual dejo sin palabras a la mujer –Si lo sé, pero aun no somos buenas en esto, apenas obtuvimos esto…- decía Luna.

-Eso no importa, ahora dime ¿Por qué dejas esas extrañas flores en el lugar favorito de Pop-Pop? Además de atacar a nuestros hermanos- dijo Lori.

-¿El niño con cabello de picos es su hermano?, no les veo el parecido- dijo la mujer.

-Hermanastro, le suena esa palabra- dijo Rex en lo que la señora uso de nuevo su energía pero esta vez para atraer el cuerpo de Lincoln que aún seguía en trance y llevarlo con las chicas, en ese momento Lincoln finalmente reacciona.

-¿Qué paso?- se preguntaba Lincoln.

-Y dime cariño, ¿tú también puedes proyectar energía como tus hermanas?- pregunto la mujer.

-No, desgraciadamente no- dijo Lincoln deprimido.

-Bueno, en los hombres es un poco más escaso- dijo la mujer apareciendo una especie de regalo en su mano –Esto es para ti, perdón por la tardanza, hablaremos después queridas- dijo la mujer desapareciendo con un brillo dejando a todos sin palabras.

-Chicas- dijo Lincoln.

-Si Lincoln- dijeron las chicas.

-Llámenme loco, pero creo que conocimos a nuestra abuela- dijo Lincoln.

Más tarde en la casa Loud, las chicas estaban reunidas con su madre en la habitación de Lori y Leni.

-Mamá, todas tenemos que confesarte algo- dijo Lori.

-Destruyeron de nuevo a la camioneta- dijo Rita.

-No, no lo hicimos, lo estábamos guardando como sorpresa hasta que lo controláramos mejor- dijo Lori.

-Oh, bueno verán todas, cuando todas lleguen a una cierta edad empezaran a sentir cosas que…- decía la madre Loud.

-Mamá, no es nada parecido a eso- dijo Lola.

-¿Enserio? porque su padre me dijo lo que paso cuando Lincoln trajo a casa a ese chico Hugh como su tutor- dijo Rita.

-Awwww- todas las chicas suspiraron enamoradas.

-Él es uno en un millón- dijo Leni.

-¡HAHAHA!, no me canso de recordar cuando me contaron de esa "aventura"- dijo Rex desde el otro lado de la habitación entonces la madre Loud procedió a abrir la puerta y vio a Rex en el suelo y con un chichón.

-Que no sabes lo que es guardar silencio cuando espías- dijo Lincoln cuando vio frente a su madre –Eh, Rex y yo solo pasábamos y… fue idea suya lo juro-.

-Así es, lo fue- dijo Rex levantándose.

-Bien, ahora ¿Qué es lo que querían contarme?- pregunto Rita.

-Observa- dijo Lori con una esfera de energía rosada de su mano y de allí salió una especie de "brazo" que agarro una de las revistas de Leni, lo cual dejó boquiabierto a Rita –Todas podemos hacer eso-.

-Lily, por ahora no puede, pero según mis estudios en cualquier momento los desarrollara, pero en mi caso, digamos que mi capacidad mental se elevó, además de levitar con mi mente- dijo Lisa en lo que la madre Loud volteo a ver a Lincoln.

-A mí ni me veas, yo no puedo, desgraciadamente- dijo Lincoln.

-Hay mi dios, temí que este día llegaría, pero creí que jamás llegaría, nunca mostraron señales de tenerlos, pero luego creí que… jamás- decía Rita muy asustada.

-Mamá ¿estás bien?- pregunto Luna.

-Si estás muy asustada por "nuestra mágica sorpresa" jajaja ¿entienden?- dijo Luan en la que todas suspiraron.

En ese momento todos oyeron que alguien toco el timbre.

-Yo voy- dijo Lincoln bajando las escaleras y al abrir, Lincoln se sorprendió de que ahí estaba su abuelo, Albert Loud -¿Pop-Pop?-.

-¡POP-POP!- dijeron las chicas que bajaron y fueron a abrazar a su abuelo.

-Hola, que gusto ver a mis queridas y hermosas niñas, Rita luz de mi ojos ¿Cómo están tú y Lynn?- dijo el abuelo Loud abrazando a su hija.

-Estamos bien Papá, Lynn, llego el abuelo- dijo la madre Loud llamando a su esposo.

-Albert, que gusto verte, pero… ¿Qué te trae aquí a estas horas de la noche?- pregunto Lynn Sr.

-Algo me decía que tenía que venir, y…- decía el abuelo viendo que su nieto Lincoln lo veía con una cara de sospecha.

-¿Qué te ocurre hijo?, creí que ya estábamos bien por… ya sabes, ese secreto- dijo Albert algo nervioso.

-No es eso, pero lo más importante, hoy averiguamos que nuestra abuela, la que tu decías "muerta" ¡está viva!- dijo Lincoln que con esa aclaración dejo sorprendido a ambos padres –Pensé que ya no había más secretos, nos puedes dar respuestas ahora-.

-Lincoln tiene razón, ¿Quién es Verdona? ¿Enserio es nuestra abuela?- pregunto Lori lo cual dejo con los ojos muy abiertos a Rita y Lynn Sr.

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos? ¿Oh no, cielito?- dijo el abuelo Loud en lo que la misteriosa Verdona hace acto de presencia.

-Oh Albert, tu siempre fuiste bueno para detectarme, no has perdido tu toque, y ganaste "musculatura"- dijo Verdona.

-Si… el retiro es aburrido, pero aún estoy en forma- dijo Albert.

-Oh Rita, mi querida hija, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado ausente?- dijo Verdona abrazando a su hija, la madre Loud.

-Te he extrañado mamá- dijo Rita.

-Oh Lynn, ha pasado tiempo, y… ¿has perdido cabello?- dijo Verdona.

-El estrés- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Y al fin nos conocemos cara a cara, a mis 11 nietos, diría 12 pero aun no me acostumbro al niño robot- dijo Verdona que con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer a Rex.

-Oiga, en primer lugar no soy un robot, soy un E.V.O., y en segundo…- decía Rex en lo que Verdona hiso aparecer una galleta que Rex no resistió en comer.

-Café por favor hija, y algo dulce para los niños- dijo Verdona en lo que después de algunos minutos todos estaban reunidos en la cocina para hablar y tener respuestas.

En ese momento todos estaban reunidos en la cocina comiendo algunas galletas y tomando café, té en el caso de los jóvenes.

-Ahora bien, si puedo preguntar, ¿Cómo tú puedes hacer lo mismo que ellas hacen? ¿Mamá también puede?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Bueno, si me permiten contestar, les sorprenderá- dijo Pop-Pop.

-Con lo que hemos visto desde que Lincoln obtuvo ese reloj, no lo creo- dijo Lori en lo que cada hermano Loud tomo un sorbo de su té.

-Su abuela, es alienígena- dijo el abuelo Loud, en lo que los chicos escupieron lo que estaban tomando por la impresión, escupiendo todo sin querer en la cara de Lynn Sr.

-Eso era necesario- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Así es niños, pero no soy cualquier clase de alienígena, soy una Anodita, una especie de espíritu libre que siempre viaja por las estrellas todo gracias a nuestro nato dominio sobre el mana- dijo Verdona.

-¿Qué es Mana?- pregunto Rex.

-Es la energía vital que está presente en todos los seres vivos en todo el universo, nosotras los Anoditas somos capaces de controlar y manipular el Mana libremente a nuestro gusto- dijo Verdona, aunque su uso es más eficaz en los Anoditas, algunas razas como los humanos han aprendido a canalizarlo de una manera diferente, les suena de algo la palabra _"Magia"_ -.

-¿La magia es lo mismo que el mana?- pregunto Lucy.

-Por favor, la magia no es real- dijo Lisa.

-Lamento contradecirte querida, pero es bastante real, algunos humanos en sus intentos de usar el mana, crearon una derivación menor, que es la magia- dijo Verdona demostrando otra vez el uso de sus poderes levitando una galleta hasta ella.

-Mamá ¿tú también puedes verdad?- pregunto Luna.

-Bueno… la verdad… no, no puedo- dijo Rita.

-¡QUE!- gritaron las chicas.

-No culpen a su madre, es que ella no nació con la "chispa", y como se ve, Lincoln tampoco nació con ella-.

-¿La chispa?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Se podría decir que es lo que nos permite a los Anoditas a usar el Mana a nuestro antojo, aunque como dije, en los hombres es escaso, ya que loa Anoditas somos en la mayoría hembras- dijo Verdona.

-Perfecto, no solo nazco siendo el único chico en esta familia, si no que mis hermanas nacen con poderes propios- dijo Lincoln.

-Que lastima por ti- dijo Lola.

-Yo creo que esto es grandioso, finalmente puedo hacer más de lo que podía hacer, eso explica porque puedo ser amigo de mis animales- dijo Lana.

-Porque cuando toco Rock 'N' Roll, siento que me libero- dijo Luna.

-Y porque yo soy tan grandiosa en los deportes- dijo Lynn.

-Y yo soy tan lista- dijo Lisa.

-Así es niñas, todos nacieron con un don especial, que pueden explotar aún más-.

-Y… ¿Cómo se conocieron Pop-Pop y tú?- pregunto Leni.

-Bueno… solo digamos que un día nos conocimos en un café en uno de mis días libres, nos encontramos con alguien quien la perseguía por ser Anodita, y una cosa llevo a la otra-.

-Y cuando Rita y los niños crecieron, yo volví al espacio a re-conectarme con mi esencia Anodita, y Albert estaba luchando con los Plomeros-.

-¿Es cierto Papá? ¿Tu peleabas con alienígenas en el espacio?- pregunto Rita.

-Te prometo que te contare todo a ti y a Lynn como lo hice con Lincoln y Rex- dijo Pop-Pop.

-En serio, Pop-Pop es la onda- dijo Rex.

-Cuando sentí que alguien despertó la chispa, vine aquí a averiguarlo y también para recordar viejos tiempos, díganme chicas ¿no quieren que les enseñe a dominar el Mana a todo su potencial?-.

-Sí, si yo, yo, yo quiero- decían las chicas emocionadas por lo que escucharon -¿Cuándo empezamos?-.

-Pues ahora, solo deben dejar esta vida humana, vengan a casa conmigo y únanse a su esencia Anodita-.

-¡QUE!- gritaron las chicas.

-Marcharnos, bueno… esto es… repentino- decía Lori preocupada igual que sus hermanas –Mamá, Papá, ¿qué dicen ustedes?-.

-Pues, la verdad no me gustaría eso, pero todo padre sabe cuando llega el día en que una hija, o en este caso hijas, tienen que marcharse un día, ustedes tienen mi apoyo- dijo Lynn Sr.

-De niña me hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad, y como jamás la tuve, no sería justo negarles eso- dijo Rita.

-Mamá, Papá- dijo Lori llorando y junto a sus demás hermanas abrazaron fuertemente a sus padres, pero Lincoln solo se paró y se fue corriendo subiendo las escaleras.

-Lincoln espera- dijo Luna persiguiendo a Lincoln, pero luego el resto de las chicas también fueron detrás de él.

-¿Es por algo que dije?- pregunto Verdona.

Mientras fuera de la casa, Lincoln estaba sentado en el techo bastante pensativo.

-¿Lincoln?- dijo Luna subiendo al tejado y sentándose junto a su hermano -¿Estas bien hermano?-.

-Ya tomaron su decisión, ahora se irán a aprender sobre el Mana- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Acaso estas molesto?- pregunto Luna.

-No, estoy feliz por ustedes, algo celoso pero feliz- dijo Lincoln en lo que llegaron Lori y el resto.

-¿Celoso? ¿Por qué estarías celoso? Tú también tienes poderes- dijo Lori.

-Pero solo porque provienen de este reloj, ustedes tienen poderes propios que pueden usar cuando quieran, por eso estoy algo celoso de ustedes- dijo Lincoln –Además… las extrañare, no sería lo mismo sin ustedes, yo quiero que sigan aquí, pero no sería justo detenerlas- dijo Lincoln en lo que poco a poco fue recibiendo un abrazo de sus hermanas.

-Aun no es el momento, no te dejaríamos, sobre todo ahora que nos necesitas más- dijo Lori en lo que ella decide bajar ahora del techo.

Mientras dentro de la casa Pop-Pop estaban bailando al ritmo de la música mientras inexplicablemente había una bola disco en el techo.

-Recuerdas esta música Albert, era nuestra favorita, ¿porque los humanos son la que tienen las mejores fiestas?-.

-No lo sé primor, pero mira aun puedo moverme- dijo Albert en lo que bailaba a un ritmo increíble para su edad mientras Lynn Sr., Rita y Rex miraban un poco incomodos esa escena.

-No me volveré a quejar de la Tía Ruth, de su dedo extra y sus gatos después de esto- dijo Rex.

-Gracias por tu oferta, pero yo he decidido ser una humana con poderes, me quedare aquí- dijo Lori.

-Y nosotras también- dijeron el resto de las chicas al mismo tiempo que Lincoln también bajo.

-Pero si no tienen idea de lo que realmente son ustedes mis pequeñas, nuestro lugar es estar entre los nuestros, porque no me dejan enseñarles-.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Verdona empezó a brillar tan insertamente que todos los presentes tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos por la fuerte luz, una vez que el brillo termino todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que vieron, en vez de Verdona ahora había una criatura de aspecto humanoide hecho de pura energía mana, comprimido, con un profundo color púrpura oscuro y largos zarcillos de 'cabello' de un brillante color rosado y de un brillante color púrpura.

- **Lo ven, eso era solo un disfraz, esto es lo que significa ser una Anodita** -.

-Ahora veo porque siempre decías que tu madre tenía tan buen aspecto- dijo Lynn Sr.

- **Los Anoditas maduros, son pura energía, extraemos la energía del Mana que nos rodea** -.

-Tengo que admitir, que no está para nada mal- dijo Lincoln.

- **Todas ustedes aún son muy jóvenes para tomar una decisión, déjame que les ayude, destruiré sus cuerpos y liberare las Anoditas que hay en su interior, será divertido, y tendrán capacidad para pensar con mucha más claridad** -.

-¿Destruir dijiste?- dijo Lincoln.

-Sus cuerpos- dijo Rex.

-Olvídalo, no dejaremos que destruyas nuestros cuerpos- dijo Lori firmemente junto a sus hermanas.

- **Como sabrás si algo no te gusta, si no lo has probado** -.

-Lo siento, pero ellas han tomado su decisión, además si quieres hacerles algo, será sobre mi cadáver- dijo Lincoln que junto a Rex se pusieron frente a Verdona.

- **No quisiera tener que hacerte daño porque eres mi nieto, pero si así lo quieres, les concederé otro baile** -.

En ese momento Verdona expulsa un poderoso golpe de Mana tan fuerte que destrozo el muro de la casa empujando a Lincoln y Rex al jardín, Lincoln se levantó y en el momento en que iba a activar el Omnitrix de nuevo solo se quedó quieto y temblando de miedo.

-Lincoln, no otra vez, quieres reaccionar y pelear- decía Rex pero Lincoln no respondió -¡Lincoln!-.

- **Tal como pensé, algo debió pasarle, algo que lo traumo, acaso perdiste algo importante y por eso estas así** \- dijo Verdona lo cual hiso que Lincoln se agachara pero aun en trance – **Creo que sin querer toque un punto sensible** -.

-Tu no estuviste ahí, no podrías entenderlo aunque quisieras- dijo Rex que iba a atacar a Verdona con sus tecno-guantes pero Verdona se protegió fácilmente con una barrera hecha de Mana lo cual no solo la protegió si no que empujo a Rex por la fuerza del impacto –Oye hermano, quieres reaccionar, no puedes quedarte así para siempre, ¡reacciona!-.

- **Creo que me siento decepciona, no solo no nació con la chispa, sino que ahora se queda ahí derrotado, solo por una perdida, había escuchado rumores sobre L-10, un chico que tenía el Omnitrix la herramienta más poderosa en el universo, y cuando ahí lo vi, pensé que tenía algo que compensaba la chispa con la que no nació, pero veo que la perdió** -.

Aun con esas palabras Lincoln no respondió y solo se quedaba quieto sin moverse.

- **Supongo que eso significa que yo gano, ahora niñas que tal si las libero de una vez** \- decia Verdona acercándose a las chicas pero ellas solo retrocedían del miedo **– No deben tener miedo, la abuela sabe que es lo mejor para ustedes** -.

-Papá has algo- decía Rita.

-Había olvidado ese lado de Verdona, su lado más atractivo- dijo Pop-Pop.

-PAPÁ- dijo Rita.

-No te enojes, tu sabes que no puedo detener a Verdona cuando toma una decisión, además no traje ninguna de mis herramientas de Plomero- dijo Pop-Pop.

En ese momento Verdona de su cabello, salieron varias sogas parecidas a tentáculos que con ella sujeto a las chicas sin que ellas puedan hacer algo.

-Lincoln, reacciona por favor- dijo Lori.

- **Dudo que él pueda hacer algo en ese estado, lo que lo motivaba, ha desaparecido** \- dijo Verdona.

-Hermano, sé que debe doler haber perdido a Feedback, pero eso no significa que debas dejar de ser tú, tu eres un héroe, nuestro héroe- dijo Luna que cuyas palabras parecían reaccionar en Lincoln.

-Es verdad Lincoln, tu jamás te has rendido, ni siquiera antes de tener ese reloj, tu siempre has tenido un plan – dijo Lynn.

-Por favor, vuelve a ser tú- dijeron las gemelas.

-Linky, por favor no nos dejes- dijo Leni que hiso que Lincoln abriera los ojos.

- **Algunas últimas palabras a su hermano, ¿Lucy?** \- Lucy no dijo nada **-¿Luan no tendrás algún chiste?** -.

-Sí, toc toc- dijo Luan.

- **Oh esos son mis favoritos, ¿Quién es?** -.

-Mira-.

- **¿Cuál Mira?-** dijo Verdona que fue golpeado por una ráfaga laser que hiso que soltara a las chicas y todas se alegraron que Lincoln ya tenía su traje puesto.

-Mira quien te va a disparar- dijo Lincoln en lo que Verdona salió al jardín levitando sin ningún rasguño.

- **Ahora sí que es una fiesta** \- dijo Verdona disparando una ráfaga de Mana que Lincoln por poco no esquiva, Verdona se acercó pero Lincoln activa el escudo de su traje que Verdona deshace con facilidad para luego golpear con sus cabellos a nuestro héroe que retrocede por el golpe – **Veo que recuperaste el ánimo de luchar, pero en ese estado no podrás hacer mucho** -.

-Si tuviera a Feedback… no, es suficiente de pensar en eso, debo seguir adelante, además, tengo a alguien igual de útil para esta ocasión- Lincoln entonces activa el Omnitrix para transformarse, pero entonces Verdona lanza una esfera de Mana que al parecer impacto contra Lincoln.

- **Oh cielos, creo que me he pasado** \- dijo Verdona pensando lo peor, pero entonces sin que ella lo viera venir, fue golpeada por una energía multi-color que la hiso estrellarse contra la casa, entonces todos vieron que del humo salió…

- **¡Piedra!** -.

- **Un Crystalsapien, buena elección, pero sabrás lidiar contra mí** \- dijo Verdona muy confiada.

- **Estamos a punto de descubrirlo, abuela** \- Piedra fue corriendo hacia Verdona, pero ella intenta detenerlo lanzándole bolas de Mana que solo eran absorbida por la habilidad de Piedra, entonces Piedra suelta de sus cristales la energía que había absorbido para impactar contra Verdona que pudo minimizar el daño generando un escudo, pero por el impacto ella cae al suelo – **Parece que te estas agotando abuelita, necesitas ayuda** -.

- **Que amable eres cielo, pero creo que olvidaste una cosa** \- dijo Verdona que empezó a levitar y después empezó a absorber energía de las plantas de alrededor de la casa y más allá.

- **¿Pero que estas haciendo?** \- pregunto Piedra.

- **Los Anoditas podemos alimentarnos del Mana que está en todo, en los árboles, las plantas y cualquier ser vivo, en pocas palabras no hay límite para nosotros, y por si te preguntabas** \- Verdona a una gran velocidad le dio una fuerte patada a Piedra que lo hiso chocar contra la camioneta familiar – **También se pelear mano a mano** \- dijo Verdona que recibió un rayo de energía que inmediatamente lo congelo de abajo hasta el cuello.

- **Cielos Abuela, que gran problemas tienes** \- dijo Piedra.

- **Es para poder aprender de ellos** \- dijo Verdona que expulso toda su energía saliendo del hielo con facilidad – **Gracias por refrescarme, pero no tenía calor** -.

- **Entonces que tal esto** \- dijo Piedra que acumulo energía en su puño y fue corriendo a atacar a Verdona pero se detuvo al último segundo y Verdona ni siquiera parpadeo.

- **¿Y? ¿No vas a atacarme?** \- pregunto Verdona.

- **No tengo el estómago para golpear físicamente a mi abuela** \- dijo Piedra bajando su puño.

-Está bien Lincoln, le enseñaste a "dominar su Mana" ¿entienden?- dijo Luan en que todos suspiraron excepto Lynn Sr., Pop-Pop y Verdona se rieron del chiste.

- **Esa fue buena cariño** \- dijo Verdona otra vez levitando y lanzando otra vez Mana hacia Piedra que no tuvo tiempo de absorber y recibió de lleno el golpe, entonces Verdona con sus cabellos agarro a Piedra y prosiguió a hacer los mismo con las chicas – **Tengo que admitir, naciste con tu propia chispa, al igual que tu abuelo, eres terco y valiente, como Albert en su juventud, si el destino lo hubiera querido, tu hubieras sido como nosotros** -.

- **Eh… ¿gracias?** \- dijo Piedra.

- **Y ustedes niñas, ya no se preocupen, pronto todo acabara y** …- decía Verdona cuando.

-No, Abuela no iremos contigo, ya lo decidimos- dijo Lori.

- **Pero piensen en todo el poder que tendrían, claro tomaría 75 años terrestres, algunas tardarían más en entenderlo, Leni** -.

-¿Que? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- dijo Leni.

-Escucha nos gusta los poderes, pero también nos gusta ser humanas- dijo Lori.

-Nos gusta movernos y agotarnos- dijo Lynn.

-Y hacer las cosas, que todavía queremos hacer, yo seré una estrella del rock- dijo Luna.

-Aún hay mucho lodo con el que jugar- dijo Lana.

-Y yo aun con muchos concursos de belleza que ganar- dijo Lola.

-Ese cambio… es demasiado brillante para mí, no lo soportaría, suspiro- dijo Lucy.

-Y aún hay muchas preguntas que deben ser contestadas, la ciencia aun avanzara- dijo Lisa.

-Yo si iría contigo, pero alguien tiene que alegrar la vida de mis hermanos, y los niños que esperan una risa en una fiesta- dijo Luan.

- **Dang it, supongo que no puedo convencerlas, ya tomaron su decisión y debo respetarla, pero tengo que admitir que me he divertido mucho, y su hermano recupero algo que perdió, tu pasión por ser héroe** \- dijo Verdona que hiso que Piedra sonriera.

-Esos chicos, yo jamás pude hacer que Verdona cambiara de opinión- dijo Pop-Pop.

-Ni yo y los demás Papá- dijo Rita en lo que Verdona dejo de levitar y dejo a los chicos en el suelo.

- **Bueno fue divertido volver, no me había divertido en años, pero que desastre, bueno yo lo hice, yo lo arreglo** \- entonces Verdona de un chasquido de dedos arreglo todo el desastre que había alrededor de la casa Loud, y también volvió a Lincoln a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Leni.

- **Pueden venir conmigo y averiguarlo** \- dijo Verdona en que las chicas la miraban con cara de "en serio" – **Tenia que intentarlo** \- en ese momento todos vieron que Lily llegaba caminando.

-Popo-

- **Adiós pequeña Lily, algún día puede que tu también desarrolles tus poderes** \- dijo Verdona en que Lily se despedía con el brazo en lo que Luna la cargaba en sus brazos – **Adiós chicas, las veré pronto, la abuela volverá más pronto de lo que creen** -.

-Genial- dijo Lynn Sr. Sarcásticamente.

- **Y tu Lincoln, buen trabajo en defender a tus hermanas, pero no olvides que aún haber nacido sin poderes no te hace menos, tú tienes tu propia chispa, y nunca lo olvides** -.

-Gracias Abuela- dijo Lincoln en lo que verdona se fue volando hacia el espacio en dirección a su planeta, entonces cuando todos iban a entrar de regreso a casa, Lincoln noto que Verdona dejo una de sus flores en el suelo, entonces la recogió y llamo a las chicas.

Un poco más tarde Lincoln y las chicas llegaron al lago donde Lincoln dejo la flor en el árbol.

-Listo, lo deje donde debería estar, vamos a casa chicas- dijo Lincoln mientras las chicas lo seguían felices de que su hermano volvió.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	40. Un San Valentín loco

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

 **Nota: es un episodio para San Valentín**

* * *

Las noches en Royal Wood pueden llegar a ser tranquilas o ruidosas, pero ahora, no es ninguna ni la otra… es mucho peor.

-AUCH- nuestro héroe se levantaba algo adolorido de un cráter –Es cierto lo que dicen, los celos son peligrosos, pero con ese chico- dijo Lincoln viendo a un chico con una especie de armadura de color negro parecido al de nuestro héroe pero con la diferencia es que el brazo era un cañón y el otro tenía una cuchilla y su casco era cilíndrico con cuernos y con un visor con la mandíbula al descubierto además de una capa, el nuevo sujeto apunto su cañón hacia nuestro héroe –Con este chico es más peligroso, porque- dijo Lincoln a la audiencia en lo que el sujeto apunto un láser de su cañón que Lincoln esquivo con un salto hacia atrás –Porque es Rick del que hablamos, el traje se ve bien, excepto por el ridículo casco y la capa- dijo nuestro héroe sin ver que Rick lo sujeto del cuello y arremeterlo contra el suelo y apuntando su navaja.

-Vas a pagar L-10, no te perdonare lo que hiciste, hoy será el día de tu fin- dijo Rick.

-Creo que les debo una explicación, todo comenzó esta mañana, si es que tengo tiempo-.

* * *

 **Un San Valentín loco**

Esta mañana, hace 15 horas en la casa Loud.

Lincoln se despertaba después de una buena noche de sueño, entonces extrañamente vio que no había fila para el baño.

-Oh sigo soñando o este es mi día de suerte- dijo Lincoln que después de "hacer sus negocios" vio que las chicas ya están haciendo fila –Parece que esta vez yo desperté antes que todas ustedes-.

-Eso puedo verlo, ahora ya sale que necesito arreglarme, hoy Bobby y yo saldremos esta noche, y necesito estar bella- dijo Lori entrando al baño, en ese momento llego Luan.

-Hola a todos, Feliz día de San Valentín- dijo Luan haciendo una entrada mientras tenía una gorra con corazones y alas de cupido- dijo Luan.

-¿Es hoy? Creo que debo conseguir un calendario- dijo Lola.

-Así es, este año seré la cupido de la escuela, y además de Lori, tenemos a otro que voy a flechar con su alma gemela-.

-¿Qué?, ¿Ronnie Anne? Ella y yo somos… bueno si somos algo… pero no diría que tan novios como Lori y Bobby, podríamos decir que somos casi-novios- dijo Lincoln algo nervioso por esa aclaración.

-Aww Linky, el amor es complicado en muchas formas, es un hermoso sentimiento que te invade y deseas estar con la persona que te dio el flechazo- dijo Lola.

-Y lo dice la chica que aún no tiene novio- dijo Lana.

-Pues tu tampoco- dijo Lola en lo que ambas hermanas iban a pelear pero Lynn las detuvo.

-Ya ustedes dos cálmense, yo no sé nada de esas cosas del amor y no quiero que se peleen por ese tema, aunque estoy celoso que Lincoln siendo menor que yo, tenga una relación-.

-Solo espero tener a alguien pronto, el año pasado me dejaron decenas de cartas de amor, pero nunca decían de quienes eran- dijo Leni.

-Yo también chica, aunque algunas son de fans que les gusta mi música- dijo Luna.

-Igual yo tengo cartas de admiradores, soy alguien indispensable para cualquier equipo- dijo Lynn

-Oh Luna, necesito decirte algo- Lincoln le susurro algunas cosas a su hermana mayor y esta sonrió -¿Y qué dices?-.

-Lo que sea por ti hermano, y tengo algo perfecto para eso-.

-¿Que? ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Lola.

-Lo siento, es un secreto- dijo Luna en lo que todas las chicas menos Lori empezaron a discutir por no saber nada.

-Niños dense prisa para bajar a desayunar- dijo la madre Loud desde el piso de abajo.

-Bien chicas, las veré abajo- dijo Lincoln entrando a su cuarto justo cuando salió Rex –Buenos días hermano-.

-Buenos días Linc, oh rayos, odio las filas, y tengo de descargar- dijo Rex.

-Popo- dijo Lily ofreciéndole un pañal.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero gracias por tu consideración- dijo Rex acariciando a Lily.

Lincoln después de vestirse bajo rápido al primer piso para desayunar, pero antes…

-Feliz día se San Valentín- Lincoln les dio tarjetas a cada una de sus hermanas, aunque el de Lucy era un corazón negro –Se cuánto te gusta lo oscuro-.

-Gracias hermano, alegras mi oscura alma- dijo Lucy que bajo rápidamente al segundo piso y aprovecho de darle una tarjeta a su madre.

-Feliz día de San Valentín-.

-Oh gracias cariño- dijo Rita besando la frente de su hijo.

-Mamá, mañana habrá un baile por el día de San Valentín y… como puedo invitar a Ronnie Anne apropiadamente a… una cita- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Porque no me preguntas a mi hijo?- pregunto el padre Loud.

-Necesito el consejo de una mujer, que no sean entrometidas en mi vida- dijo Lincoln.

-Bueno hijo, es fácil, solo tienes que ser tú mismo, y estar tranquilo a la hora de invitarla- dijo la madre Loud.

-Y que por favor, no me hagas volver a salvarte el trasero cuando quieras invitar a tu chica sin que tenga que rechazarte- dijo Rex.

-¿Que no estabas esperando el baño?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Fui al jardín con Lana- dijo Rex

-Es más rápido allí que esperar el baño, y tranquilo nos lavamos las manos con la manguera- dijo Lana sentándose en la mesa de los niños.

-Espero que no se te haga costumbre- dijo Lincoln alejándose unos centímetros de Rex.

Unos momentos después en la escuela primaria de Royal Wood.

-Muy bien Lincoln, es la hora, tranquilo has enfrentado cosas peores, luchaste con un conquistador galáctico, un fantasma alienígena, un Frankenstein con tanta fuerza como cerebro, un Mechamorpho demente y más, invitar a una chica no debe ser tan difícil- dijo Lincoln acercándose a Ronnie Anne que estaba guardando sus libros en su casillero.

-Lincoln, que bueno, tengo algo que decirte- decía Ronnie Anne.

-Yo primero por favor, Ronnie Anne Santiago, por favor hazme el honor de ser mi Valentín e ir conmigo a una cita por… ya sabes… San Valentín- dijo Lincoln con unas flores y una tarjeta en mano.

-Lincoln Loud- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Lincoln cerró los ojos temiendo que ella lo golpearía pero en lugar de eso… ella tomo las flores y la trajeta –Claro que sí, aunque no me interesa este día, te lo debo por… bueno ya sabes, nos vemos luego Linc- dijo Ronnie Anne dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro y un beso en la mejilla a Lincoln que se quedó parado allí y luego sonrió.

-¡SI! Ella dijo que si, veamos, ninguna hermana entrometida, mi reloj no suena por algún ataque- Lincoln se pellizco -¡AUCH!, y no es un sueño, hoy todo me está saliendo… ¡AHH, Mindy!-.

-Hola Linky, feliz día de San Valentina- dijo Mindy dándole una gran trajeta a Lincoln que decia con mucho "L + M forever" –Escucha pensaba si tu… y yo, podríamos, salir esta noche- decía Mindy.

-Lo siento Mindy, pero ya quede con Ronnie para que sea mi pareja- eso hiso que Mindy se decepcionara –Perdón, pero alguien como tu recibirá muchas cartas por este día, nos vemos- en ese momento llega Lucy.

-Oh pobre alma en pena- dijo Lucy que uso sus dedos para cambiar la expresión de Mindy a una sonrisa –Como diría Luan, siempre es mejor una sonrisa en una vida-.

-Hola Lucy, Hola Mindy- dijo Clyde que noto que Mindy estaba ahí "congelada" y luego ver que su expresión cambio de vuelta a una de decepción –No soy adivino, pero creo que Lincoln ya invito a Ronnie Anne y luego te dijo que no, lo siento por ti- dijo Clyde yéndose.

Mientras con Ronnie Anne, ella estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando escucho a un grupo de chicas hablando.

-Ustedes creen que Lincoln Loud ya tenga pareja- dijo una chica.

-Lo dudo, no había notado lo lindo que es, ¿habrá hecho ejercicio?-.

-Alguna ha notado que se ve genial con esa chaqueta-. Dijo otra niña en lo que las 3 suspiran de alegría.

-Hola Ronnie Anne- dijo Clyde.

-Qué onda Clyde, ¿dime escuchaste lo que decían esas niñas?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Pues sí, y todo porque últimamente ha mejorado en cualquier cosa referente a educación física, hasta Cristina quisiera invitarlo y creo que ya le dijo que no a Mindy- dijo Clyde.

-Pues él ya me invito a una cita, y nada ni nadie me quitara a…- decía Ronnie Anne viendo como un caballo caminaba por el pasillo y además venia cargando a un chico disfrazado de caballero y al quitarse el yelmo se revela que era Rick.

-Hola Ronnie Anne-.

-Rick Dollar- dijo Ronnie Anne no muy feliz de ver al chico.

-Vallamos al grano, ¿quisieras ser mi Valentin?- decía Rick con un gran ramo de rosas.

-Estoy con Lincoln- dijo Ronnie Anne que hiso que Rick cayera cómicamente del caballo –Además, si no lo hubiera hecho, no iría contigo ni aunque fueras el ultimo chico pisando la tierra, vámonos Clyde-.

-Nos vemos- dijo Clyde siguiendo a Ronnie Anne.

-Va con ese idiota de Loud y no conmigo, no es justo, siempre es Loud, Loud, Loud, como lo detesto- dijo Rick haciendo una rabieta golpeando el piso.

Sin que Rick lo supiera, alguien lo estuvo vigilando tanto a él como a Lincoln y Ronnie Anne en una especie de esfera de cristal, y ¿Quién podría ser?

-Oh, el día de San Valentín, me da nauseas esas cosas como el amor y romance, esos 2 chicos pueden ser un problema para mí en el futuro, juro que les hare pagar por mi tío y por mí, bueno, es hora de causar algunos problemas- dijo Charmcaster usando tele-transportación para ir a algún lugar en específico.

Un poco más tarde en clase de gimnasia, todos los alumnos estaban preparados, bueno solo las chicas, porque los chicos estaban distraídos por la presencia de su maestra sustituta, la Mr. DiMartino.

-Bien niños, quiero que troten, 10 vueltas alrededor del patio, ¿entendido?- dijo Mr. DiMartino tocando un silbato, todas las niñas corrían si problemas, pero los niños solo se quedaron embobados al ver a la maestra y terminaron estrellándose con un poste –Ahh, niñas sigan corriendo, niños por favor hagan algunas flexiones mientras las niñas terminan de correr- dijo la profesora mientras los niños hacían el ejercicio.

-Como quisiera no quedar como un tonto al ver a la Mr. DiMartino, pero ella es tan… ba, ba, ba, ba- decía Lincoln sin saber que Ronnie Anne lo veía un poco molesta.

-No tranquila Ronnie, él no puede evitarlo, hasta Bobby casi reprueba con ella porque es muy hermosa, ningún chico se le puede resistir- decía Ronnie Anne cuando de repente Charmcaster aparece frente al grupo de niñas.

-Abra Kadabra, les gusto mi truquito niñitas, no dicen nada, y que tal esto- dijo Charmcaster sacando de su bolsa 2 tótems que al tomar forma salen monstruos de piedra –Vallan mi monstruos de roca- al decir eso todas las niñas salen corriendo del miedo siendo perseguido por los monstruos de piedra, gracias a esos gritos Lincoln reacciono y sin que nadie se diera cuenta fue a esconderse.

-Bien niños, la clase se suspende, regresen a la escuela ya- dijo DiMartino seguido de sus alumnos, pero Charmcaster les bloquea el paso.

-Oh lo siento, les molesto- Charmcaster toma otros 2 tótems que emergieron como otros monstruos de piedra –Pero mi pasatiempo favorito es ver la cara de niños asustados.

-Y la mía es detener tipos malos como tú- dijo Lincoln bajo su alias de L-10 llegando al lugar.

-Oye, no soy mala- dijo Charmcaster.

-Veamos, atacar y asustar a inocentes, destruir establecimientos, liberar un demonio devora almas…-.

-Ese fue mi tío-.

-Atacar en Navidad y recientemente esto, si eso no es ser malo, no sé qué es- entonces Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en - **¡Humungosaurio!, Quería ser Cannonbolt, pero esto está igual de mejor** \- dijo Humongosaurio que agarro de la pierna a un monstruo de roca y lo estrella contra otro y entonces aprovecha y golpea con fuerza a otro y lo lanza contra el monstruo que queda – **Ya no hacen a los monstruos como antes** -.

-Sí, pero necesitas más que eso para detenerlos- dijo Charmcaster que con un chasquido de dedos, sus monstruos se levantaron, los monstruos estaban por atacar a Humungosaurio pero…

- _Sedrazofru_ \- dijo una voz que hiso levitar a los monstruos en el aire y empezaron girar y girar, cuando Humungosaurio y Charmcaster voltearon a ver vieron que era Ronnie Anne bajo su identidad de Lucky Girl –Hola Charmcaster, impresionada, una vez que lo entiendes la magia es fácil de usar-.

-No te burles de la magia, _Galeus Wriluptus_ \- Charmcaster dispara un potente rayo de energía.

- _Stracius_ \- Ronnie Anne crea un escudo de cristal a su alrededor, que hace que el rayo revote y destruya a los monstruos de piedra que iban cayendo –Como vez no tengo la llave, supongo que soy una dotada en el tema de la magia, lo único difícil fue recordar los hechizos, porque no pueden estar en español.

- _Apendaja grigoria_ \- dijo Charmcaster cuando…

-Oh no, _Bellom Ocorrum Mazurra_ \- Ronnie Anne con un movimiento de su dedo, trajo un espejo que hiso que el hechizo rebotara y regresara a Charmcaster quedando inmóvil –Solo atacas y no te defiendes, me haces el favor compañero-.

- **Seguro** \- dijo Humungosaurio tomando a Charmcaster y lo lanza lo más lejos posible, Humungosaurio aprieta el botón del Omnitrix en su pecho y regresa a ser Lincoln -¿Cuánto dura ese hechizo?-.

-Como media hora creo, puede variar, como tus transformaciones-

-Sr. L-10, gracias por salvarme a mí y a mi clase, no sé cómo agradecérselo- dijo Mr. DiMartino.

-Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba- dijo Lincoln tartamudeando otra vez.

-Él dice de nada- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que DiMartino se retiró –Ya se fue-.

-Lo siento, no quise ponerme así, y menos frente tuyo- dijo Lincoln.

-Tranquilo, ningún hombre se resiste a la Mr. DiMartino, pero creo que deberías correr-.

-Porque lo…- decía Lincoln que en solo un segundo fue rodeado por todas las niñas de la escuela.

-Por eso- dijo Ronnie Anne algo celosa por lo que está viendo.

-L-10, se mi Valentín- dijo una chica.

-Olvídalo, el será mi Valentín- dijo otra chica.

-Yo soy tu más grande fan, acepta mis regalos- dijo otra niña.

-No yo lo soy- en ese momento todas las niñas se empezaron a pelear por la atención de nuestro héroe, sin saber que todos los niños, veían tristes y algo celosos como las niñas peleaban por la atención de nuestro héroe.

-Quien lo culpa, es un superhéroe, no se puede competir con eso- dijo Roosty Spooke en lo que todos los chicos están de acuerdo con eso, en eso Lincoln sale de la pelea volando gracias a sus botas.

-Lo siento niñas, me alagan, pero mi agenda está llena de cosas de héroes y todo eso, nos vemos, L-10 fuera- dijo Lincoln volando muy lejos de allí.

-Un héroe, siempre será un héroe, adiós _Abeo Exorior_ \- dijo Ronnie Anne generando un escudo para luego ser tele-transportada fuer del lugar.

Lincoln discretamente entro por el baño de la escuela para quitarse su traje y salir de allí, entonces se encuentra frente a frente con…

-Hola Linky-.

-Ah, Mindy, escucha lo siento por lo de esta mañana, pero…-.

-Lo entiendo, pero me da tanta envidia que le pidieras primero a Ronnie Anne ser tu valentín antes que a mí- dijo Mindy llorando hasta que Ship la consuela –Gracias Ship, tú sabes cómo calmarme-.

-Escucha me siento alagado por tus sentimientos, pero a mí me gusta Ronnie Anne, y aunque somos algo más que amigos debo decir que…-.

-¡LOUD!-.

-Oh no- Lincoln fue empujado por Rick que lo sujeto por la camisa y lo puso de espaldas en los casilleros.

-Como un gusano como tú invita a Ronnie Anne a una cita, voy a destruirte- decía Rick cuando su puño fue detenido por…

-Hola, tú debes ser Rick

-Y tu… ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Rick.

-Mi nombre es Kevin Levin, ahora suéltalo o- Kevin aprieta el brazo de Rick.

-AUCH, está bien, solo suéltame por favor- dijo Rick muy adolorido por el apretón de Kevin.

-Valla nena, en fin solo voy por unos libros y me ire- dijo Kevin abriendo su casillero siendo recibido por un montón de cartas -¿Qué es todo esto?-.

-Se ve que alguien tiene admiradoras amigo- dijo Lincoln ayudando a Kevin a levantarse pero cuando Rick iba a atacar por la espalda, Kevin lo noqueo de un golpeo –Tu lo golpeaste, tú lo llevas a la enfermería.

-A la orden- dijo Kevin cargando a un inconsciente Rick a la enfermería.

-Bueno ahora que estamos solo los 2…- decía Mindy.

-Los 3 dirás- dijo Ronnie Anne llegando de repente asustando a Lincoln y a Mindy.

-Primero los golpes de Lynn y ahora asustas como Lucy, que sigue, los chistes malos de Luan- dijo Lincoln.

-Que ese no era Rex-.

-Buen punto-.

-Bueno Lincoln vámonos, tenemos que ver que Charmcaster no haga otro caos- dijo Ronnie Anne tomando la mano de Lincoln cuando…

-Oye, estábamos hablando, podrías esperarte- dijo Mindy tomando la otra mano de Lincoln.

-Suéltalo tú, rubia ricachona- dijo Ronnie Anne jalando el brazo de Lincoln.

-Tu primero, marimacha… mágica- dijo Mindy jalando el otro brazo de Lincoln.

-Oigan… pienso que deberíamos…- decía Lincoln cuando una explosión lo mando a volar a los 3 y vieron que era Charmcaster que estaba toda enojada.

-Eh sufrido muchas humillaciones, pero ninguna como la de ustedes 2- dijo Charmcaster.

-Ronnie, llévate a Mindy, yo detengo a esta loca-.

-Solo ten cuidado, vámonos- dijo Ronnie Anne tomando del brazo a Mindy y corriendo de alli.

-Es hora de ser…-.

- _Apendaja Grigoria_ \- Chamcaster disparo un hechizo que dejo a Lincoln "congelado" y sin que pueda moverse –Después volveré por ti, ahora por la niña, y de paso la otra- Charmcaster corrió detrás de Ronnie Anne y Mindy, en ese momento llega Lucy.

-Espero que esto funciones- dijo Lucy tomando el libro de hechizos entonces recito las palabras… - _Reanima Verdanica_ \- Lucy uso su mana pero aparecieron varios girasoles alrededor de Lincoln –Entonces, que tal _Reanima Dinámica_ \- Lucy volvió a lanzar pero esta vez aparecieron algunos fuegos artificiales pero también pareció que Lincoln volvió a moverse.

-Ay, ay, ay, gracias Lucy, que bueno que tengas el mana para poder hacer eso- dijo Lincoln abrazando a su hermana.

-Recuerda que la magia proviene del mana como dijo la abuela, pero era un hechizo sencillo, aun necesito práctica, ahora ve a hacer lo mejor que haces-.

-Claro- Lincoln se encerró en su casillero y salió ya con su traje y fue directo a donde fue Charmcaster.

-Pero Ronnie, ¿Qué tan peligrosa es esa tal Charmcaster?- pregunto Mindy.

-Imagínate a mí como una villana que usa sus poderes del modo equivocado sin importarle nada- dijo Ronnie Anne deteniéndose porque Charmcaster les bloquea el paso.

-Ahora te daré la opción, rápida o lenta- dijo Charmcaster apuntando su magia hacia las chicas.

-¿No existe la tercera opción en dejarnos vivir?- pregunto Mindy.

-Lenta entonces- dijo Charmcaster cuando…

-Yo elijo D) que es parar tu locura- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y transformarse en - **¡Cannonbolt!** \- Cannonbolt rodo a una gran velocidad y golpeo a Charmcaster derribándola.

-Miren todos, es la Ball-Man, es mi héroe favorito- dijo un chico que con otros niños salieron para ver la pelea.

- **Es Cannonbolt, soy una bola y reboto con tal fuerza que…** \- decía Cannonbolt que fue golpeado por la magia de Charmcaster el cual destruyo el muro y salieron a la calle – **Cuantas veces he destruido los muros de la escuela** \- Cannonbolt fue levitado por Charmcaster y lo golpe muchas veces a nuestro héroe por la calle.

-Podría hacer esto todo el…- decía Charmcaster que fue golpeado por una piedra lanzada por Ronnie Anne.

-Déjalo vieja bruja, en serio con esa actitud no tendrás pareja- dijo Ronnie Anne lanzando otra piedra que fue atrapada y pulverizada por la magia de Charmcaster.

-Ahora si te has pasado, y voy a destruirte por…- Charmcaster sin que se diera cuenta fue aplastada por el impacto de Cannonbolt y al moverse de allí, la hechicera ya hacia inconsciente en la calle, entonces Cannonbolt regreso a ser Lincoln.

-Gracias Ronn… es decir, ciudadana, sin tu intervención seria parte de la calle- dijo Lincoln.

-No fue nada Lin… L-10- dijo Ronnie Anne sin saber que ambos se quedaban mirando.

-Bueno te veo después, _te veo en mi casa para el ya sabes_ , L-10 fuera- dijo Lincoln despegando llevándose a Charmcaster con él.

Ya de noche en la casa Loud, Lincoln se estaba arreglando poniéndose lo mismo que uso en su doble cita junto a Lori y Bobby, una camiseta naranja y un pantalón caqui y solo para acabar, la colonia que le dio su padre.

-Ahora para evitar que mis hermanas me vean salir- Lincoln activo un botón que estaba en su cuarto y de allí salió una resbaladilla donde salió de la ventana de su habitación hasta afuera en el exterior pero para su mala suerte hay estaban sus hermanas esperándolo –Dang it-.

-Sabía que sabrías que te estaríamos esperando fuera de tu cuarto, pero no sabías que sabríamos que no sabríamos en tu plan de salir por la resbaladilla de emergencia de tu cuarto, no siempre eres tú el que va un paso adelante- dijo Lisa.

-Me conocen demasiado bien, pero tu Lori, no tienes que ir a una cita con Bobby- dijo Lincoln.

-Literalmente si, después de arreglarte adecuadamente- dijo Lori en que todas las chicas tenían peines y colonias en sus manos, hasta Lily tenía un cepillo listo –Y no piense en huir hermanito, te tenemos rodeado-.

-Pero no por aire- dijo Rex volando con sus tecno-turbinas y llevándose a Lincoln lejos de sus hermanas –Te dije que no me hicieras ayudarte con tus problemas de amor, pero sería como pedirle peras al horno-.

Unos segundos de vuelo después Rex aterrizo y dejo a Lincoln frente a la residencia Santiago.

-Te veo después hermano, iré a ver esa nueva película que están dando en el cine, es de un chico que lo pico un insecto, suena interesante nos vemos- dijo Rex yéndose volando de ahí dejando a Lincoln solo.

Lincoln tomo aliento para tranquilizarse y entonces toco la puerta y entonces alguien abrió y ahí esta Ronnie Anne que estaba con su chamarra de siempre pero con lo que parece un vestido morado pero con pantalones debajo.

-Guau, te ves bien- dijo Lincoln.

-Tú tampoco te ves mal, ¿nos vamos? – dijo Ronnie Anne agarrando el brazo de Lincoln con el suyo y entonces ambos decidieron seguir su camino.

-Y bien ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Pues no me decido si pasar un rato en Gus' Games and Grub o dar un paseo por el parque ¿y tú?-.

-Pues yo tengo una idea, pero aún es temprano, podríamos caminar por el parque-.

-Me parece bien, solo espero que un loco no llegue para quitarte el Omnitrix- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-No me lo recuerdes, ese solo fue el comienzo de una pesadilla-.

-Bueno, al parque entonces, pero… a ver si me alcanzas- dijo Ronnie Anne empujando a Lincoln y luego corriendo.

-Oh, con que así quieres jugar, espérame- dijo Lincoln corriendo para alcanzar a Ronnie Anne sin saber que sus metiches hermanas vigilaban.

-Aquí "Rubia mayor" a "Princesa rosa", adelante "Princesa rosa"- dijo Lori junto a Leni con un Walkie Talkie.

-Aquí "princesa rosa", yo y "payaso" estamos en posición, cambio- dijo Lola desde otro lado.

-¿Porque soy "Payaso"?, no debería estar con Luna, digo "Estrella rockera"- dijo Luan.

-Porque no sabemos dónde está Luna, y Lana no la encontramos por ninguna parte- dijo Lola llamando por la Walkie Talkie –Aquí "Princesa rosa" a "Gótica poeta", adelante "Gótica poeta"-.

-Aquí "Gótica poeta", "Lunatica" está en su conmigo- dijo Lucy.

-Cambio, ¿Dónde está "Nerd"?- pregunto Lynn.

-Aquí "Nerd" y debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo con ese nombre clave, quiero otro- dijo Lisa.

-Negativo, todos están ya ocupado- dijo Lori.

-¿Cuál es la mía?- dijo Leni.

-Es "Linda tonta"- dijo Lori.

-Me parece adecuado, ¿los seguiremos?- pregunto Leni.

-Afirmativo, dispersen- dijo Lori revelando que todas estaban escondidas en el mismo árbol y entonces todas empezaron a seguir a su hermano y a Ronnie Anne.

Mientras nuestra pareja caminaba por el parque, empezaron a escuchar muchos ruidos y al echar un vistazo, vieron a varios motociclistas corriendo por todo el parque con sus motos y asustando y golpeando a otros que estaban en el parque.

-Atención todos los presentes, este parque es nuestra propiedad, es mi regalo para nuestras chicas, así que váyanse todos y no regresen- dijo el líder de la pandilla con unas cadenas preparado para golpear a un niño, pero… el líder recibió un buena patada de parte de Lincoln, alias L-10.

-Bueno, bueno, tenemos a unos palurdos que se creen los jefes del lugar, vallan hacer algo con su tiempo y dejen a todos divertirse en el parque- dijo Lincoln haciendo enfadar al jefe.

-Quien te crees, chicos, rodéenlo- dijo el jefe pero no pasó nada -¿chicos?- el jefe volteo y vio a todos sus hombres noqueados e inconscientes y arriba de ellos estaba Ronnie Anne, alias Lucky Girl –Bien, solo tengo algo que decir- el tipo se subió a su moto y… -¡MAMA!-.

-Que bebe, ahora que un problema de relleno se solucionó ¿quieres ir a…?- decía Lincoln cuando fue recibido por un patada -¿Qué rayos fue eso?- pregunto Lincoln cuando hay vio a Rick con una nueva armadura –Oh no, el de nuevo- Rick oprimió un botón de su guante y entonces su bota izquierda brillo y le dio otra patada a Lincoln que lo mando a volar siendo seguido por Rick.

-Lincoln, debo seguirlos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

* * *

 _De regreso al presente_

-Y eso fue todo hasta llegar aquí, si esto fuera una historia, el que lo escribió no sabía cómo escribir esta historia, y este tonto se enoja solo porque por agradecerle a Ronnie Anne mientras aun tenia puesto mi traje- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Algunas últimas palabras héroe?- pregunto Rick.

-Sí, ¿Qué es eso de ahí?- dijo Lincoln apuntando hacia atrás.

-Me crees tan idiota como para creer en…- dijo Rick siendo golpeado por una esfera de magia proveniente de Ronnie Anne.

-Gracias- dijo Lincoln poniéndose de pie.

-Pedí ayuda- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿De quién?- pregunto Rick cuando alguien lo toco del hombro.

-Bonita armadura, toma un golpe- dijo Kevin absorbiendo la armadura y cubriendo su cuerpo del material y dándole un buen golpe a Rick –Bien ustedes 2 tienen algo importante que hacer, yo me encargo de este tipo, tranquilo solo romperé su armadura y lo noqueare-.

-Está bien, vamos _Madame_ \- dijo Lincoln.

-Sera un placer, _Monsieur_ \- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que ambos se marchan.

-Tu solo pelearas conmigo, diseñe esta armadura para terminar con L-10, ¿Qué puedes hacer tu?- pregunto Rick.

-No solo yo, él también está aquí- dijo Kevin apuntando y atrás estaba Rex, alias Gen-X.

-En serio, la película se estaba poniendo buena, bueno, terminemos con esto- dijo Rex con sus tecno-guantes preparado para pelear.

Mientras con Lincoln y Ronnie Anne ya sin sus trajes habían llegado a un lugar muy familiar para ambos.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- pregunto Lincoln.

-A _Jean Juan Francés Mex Buffet_ , ¿Qué tiene de especial?- pregunto Ronnie Anne

-Pues porque aquí tuvimos nuestra primera cita, bueno doble cita, pero aquí bueno… tuvimos… nuestro primer beso- dijo Lincoln muy sonrojado.

-Oh Lincoln, pues entremos entonces, tengo hambre- ambos chicos entraron y vieron que el lugar estaba lleno –Eh, no hay asientos disponibles-.

-Oh no- dijo Lincoln yendo al recibidor –Buenas noches, soy Lincoln Loud-.

-Ah _Messie_ Loud, sígame usted y su pareja por favor- dijo el dueño guiando a la pareja a una habitación donde adentro, estaba todo limpio, ordenado, había una mesa para 2 y allí estaba Luna tocando el chelo sentado en un banco.

-Hola hermano, veo que ya llegaron- dijo Luna.

-Lincoln, ¿Cómo es que…?- preguntaba Ronnie Anne.

-Fue todo posible, bueno…- decía Lincoln.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Varios bandidos estaban asaltando el restaurante _Jean Juan Francés Mex Buffet,_ y hay estaba L-10 que los derroto a todos sin esfuerzo.

-Oh gracias _Messier_ L-10, no sabría cómo pagarte, pero sin un día puedo devolverte el favor- dijo el dueño del lugar.

-Bueno… tengo un amigo que necesita un lugar para San Valentín, y si es posible- decía Lincoln.

-¿Darle una reservación y privacidad?-.

-¿Es posible?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Lo que sea por un amigo del héroe que salvo mi restaurant-.

-Tenemos un trato- dijo Lincoln dándole la mano al dueño.

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

-Tuve suerte supongo- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Ok?, bueno a comer, Luna ¿un poco de música por favor?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Hecho Ronnie- dijo Luna volviendo a tocar el chelo y algunos meseros le dejaron su comida a Lincoln y a Ronnie Anne.

-Feliz día de San Valentín- dijo Lincoln.

\- Feliz día de San Valentín- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Oh, esto es para ti- dijo Lincoln dándole una caja a Ronnie Anne que ella luego abrió y vio un brazalete con las iniciales "LL + RS" -¿Y… te gusta?-.

-Me encanta, gracias Linc-.

-Lo que sea por ti-.

Mientras afuera de la habitación.

-Por enésima vez Lana, ¡déjanos ver!- grito Lola a Lana que estaba frente a la puerta con lentes de sol.

-Grítame lo que quieras, pero no me moveré de ahí hasta que esos 2 terminen, _ellos luego planean ir a Gus' Game and Grub_ \- les susurro Lana a sus hermanas que fingieron irse derrotadas, excepto Lori –Tu no te vas-.

-No Bobby llegara en…- decía Lori.

-Hola nena- dijo Bobby llegando un gran ramo de rosas.

-Oh Bobby bubu bonito- dijo Lori oliendo feliz sus rosas.

-Oh _Messie_ Santiago, un amigo que no diré quién es, me pidió una reserva para usted y su chic en la mesa B- dijo el dueño guiando a Lori y Bobby a su mesa.

-Feliz día de San Valentín- dijo Lori

-Feliz día de San Valentín nena- dijo Bobby

Mientras en donde dejamos a nuestros héroes y a Rick, los 3 estaban en el suelo, golpeados y cansados.

-Oigan, ¿y si le damos pausa a esta lucha del bien contra el mal y vamos al cine, escuche que repetirán la película que estaba viendo?- dijo Rex.

-Concuerdo- dijo Kevin.

-Estoy de acuerdo, de todos modos quería ver esa película del hombre insecto- dijo Rick –Esta noche será una noche de chicos, pero mañana seguiré con mis planes, por cierto buen golpe-.

-¿De qué está hecha tu armadura? ¿Es muy dura?- pregunto Kevin.

-Está hecha de diferentes tipos de metales, algunas bastante resistentes y otras ligeras- dijo Rick –¿Y tú como haces eso con las maquinas?-.

-Es un secreto que no planeo contar, de hecho no recuerdo- dijo Rex.

-Si no los odiara tanto, sería el comienzo de una hermosa amistad-.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	41. Invasión Alienígena 1ra parte

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En un almacén abandonado a altas horas de la noche, un grupo de delincuentes juveniles de aproximadamente 16 años se reunieron, en eso otro más llega, pero este era un poco más joven como de 14 años y en sus manos trae un extraño contenedor.´

-Miren esto, el novato lo trajo, es cierto que con esto podríamos conseguir una gran fortuna- dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

-Así es, no fue fácil obtenerlo, y tampoco perder a la policía, pero si vendemos esto a un buen, pero buen precio, seremos ricos, muy ricos- dijo el novato cuando una luz los capto.

-Veo que sus mamas no les enseñaron que el crimen no paga, eso o son muy obstinados para entender- dijo Lincoln bajo su alias de L-10 en lo alto de varias cajas.

-L-10, creí que habías desaparecido- dijo uno de los chicos.

-Me tome un descanso de 2 semanas, pero ya volví nenes, ahora serían tan amables de darme ese contenedor antes de que mi amigo les dé una golpiza como lo hiso con sus "guardias"- dijo Lincoln en que todos voltearon a ver a Kevin con otros 2 adolescentes inconscientes y con algunos moretones.

-Les juro que intente limitarme, pero estos no entendieron con palabras- dijo Kevin.

-¡Atrápenlos!- dijo el líder en que todos agarraron navajas, cadenas y garrotes para golpear a nuestros héroes.

-¿Por qué la gente puede ser tan necia?-.

* * *

 **Invasión Alienígena 1ra parte**

Lincoln saco aguja del dedo de su guante y empezó a picar a los delincuentes

-KL recuerda que son solo chicos, no seas tan duro-.

-Díselo a ellos, ¿puedo al menos absorber algo?- dijo Kevin esquivando los golpes de los adolescentes.

-Madera- dijo Lincoln picando a un chico y dando un salto para esquivar la navaja de otro y luego picándolo –Sera menos doloroso creo-.

-Entendido- dijo Kevin adsorbiendo la madera de algunas cajas y con solo sus puños golpeaba a los adolescentes hasta dejarlos noqueados –Yo estuve de ese lado, y les aseguro que no es nada bonito-.

Lincoln detenía con sus manos al líder, con una patada pateo la mano que tenía su navaja, y con otra patada pateo en la cara dejándolo en el suelo.

-Esto no dolerá- dijo Lincoln dándole un piquete al líder para luego darse la vuelta, el líder se levantó e intentar golpear a nuestro héroe con un palo de metal pero… -3… 2… 1- dijo Lincoln en lo que el líder cayo dormido, al igual que todos los demás quedaron derrotados –Solo tenemos que recuperar el contenedor y misión cumplida-.

-Eh… Linc- dijo Kevin apuntando al novato que huía con el contenedor.

-Yo voy, tu cuida que ninguno se escape hasta que llegue la policía- dijo Lincoln en lo que fue tras el chico que salió rápidamente del almacén con el contenedor, pero cuando el chico estaba por tomar una curva hacia un callejón, fue recibió por un fuerte golpe dejando noqueado al chico, Lincoln vio la sombra de un persona que levanto el contenedor -¿Quién esta ahí? Responda-.

En ese momento la sombra salió revelando su apariencia, su tamaño era parecido al de Lincoln pero un poco más bajo, tenía una chaqueta de cuero de color rojo, pantalones de color negro y botas, además de portar guantes sin dedos, pero lo más resaltante es que usaba un casco de motociclista que cubría todo su rostro.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Valla, como has crecido, Linky- dijo el sujeto que por su voz revelo ser una chica, pero lo que más sorprendió a nuestro héroe es que la chica sabe su identidad y quien es.

-¿Cómo es que… lo sabes?-.

-Te conozco mejor de lo que crees-.

-Francamente ahora no me interesa, ahora dame ese contenedor, por favor- dijo Lincoln extendiendo su mano.

-Que educado, pero no puedo, esto es importante para mí, no puedo entregártelo así no más Linky- dijo la chica.

-No quisiera tener que golpear a una mujer, pero tendré que hacer una excepción- dijo Lincoln tratando de quitarle el contenedor a la chica, pero ella hábilmente agarra del brazo a Lincoln para darle la vuelta y darle una patada en la espalda –Dang it, eres hábil-.

-Pues mírate tú, tan valiente, ¿qué paso con el niñito cobarde y llorón de primer grado?-.

-Ese niño creció- Lincoln intento golpear a la chica, pero ella esquivaba hábilmente los golpes de Lincoln para luego dar un salto hacia adelante y darle un golpe de karate en el cuello a Lincoln dejándolo en el suelo pero aun consiente.

-Quisiera quedarme y hablar de los viejos tiempos pero me tengo que ir- dijo la chica tomando un objeto de su bolsillo que al tirar al suelo tomo la forma de una tabla, revelando ser una 3-21 –Adiós Linky, espero que la próxima vez nos veamos cara a cara, si es que me reconoces- dijo la chica subiéndose a la tabla y alejándose volando hacia una dirección desconocida, mientras más se alejaba la chica, Lincoln se puso de pie para solo preguntarse una cosa…

-¿Quién era esa chica?- pregunto Lincoln viendo que había una pequeña cosa cerca de donde estaban, era parecido a un chips en forma de rombo con una hendidura –Pero lo más importante ¿Qué será esto?-.

De regreso a la casa Loud, Lincoln estaba sentando en el sofá mirando el extraño chip que encontró.

-Haber si entendí, todo les estaba saliendo bien, y de pronto fuiste vencido por una chica- dijo Rex pero Lincoln solo asintió una vez y después de eso Rex junto a Lynn, Lola, Luan y Lori se rieron de eso.

-Debes estar bromeando- dijo Lynn.

-Esa broma es mejor que cualquiera que he contado- dijo Luan

-Y eso es mucho decir de ti- dijo Lori lo que hiso que Luan la mirara feo.

-Si hubiera ido también, no te hubiera pateado el trasero una…- decía Rex en lo que Lincoln con su puño le dio un fuerte golpe a Rex para que se callara.

-Alguien más tiene algo que decir- dijo Lincoln en que todas negaron con la cabeza –Eso pensé, ahora déjenme pensar, ¿Qué será esta cosa? Y ¿Quién era esa chica? Siento que la he visto antes, pero no puedo identificar donde, incluso supo quién era… y me llamo Linky-.

-Qué raro, solo nosotras te llamamos así- dijo Lori.

-No había otra, que ya olvidaron a Elena…- decía Leni en que el resto de las hermanas mayores y Lucy le taparon la boca, pero ya era tarde, Lincoln abrió muy bien los ojos, pero confundiendo a las menores.

-Leni, te hemos dicho muchas veces que nunca menciones de nuevo ese tema- dijo Lori.

-Desde que se fue prometimos jamás hablar de eso por el bien de Lincoln- dijo Lynn.

-¿Quién es Elena?- pregunto Lola.

-¿De dónde la conocen?- pregunto Lana.

-Bueno… verán…- decía Lori.

-Ya pasaron 6 años, diles Lori, ya estoy bastante grande para afrontarlo- dijo Lincoln.

-Si me permiten yo contare- decía Luna -Bien ustedes 2 eran apenas unas recién nacida, Lucy apenas tenía como 3 pero aun lo recuerda, y Lisa y Lily aún estaban en nuestras vidas, yo estaba ahí cuando Linc conocería a la que en ese tiempo fue su mejor amiga- decía Luna que empezaba a contar.

…

 _Flashback, hace 6 años_

En un pequeño parques de juegos en Royal Wood, Luna que apenas tenía 10 años estaba en una banca tocando una guitarra de madera mientras veía como unos pequeños Lincoln y Clyde jugaban en el arenero, en ese momento Luna escucho el camión de los helados.

- _Hermano, voy por unos helados, no tardo_ \- dijo Luna corriendo por unos helados.

- _Está bien Luna_ \- dijo un pequeño Lincoln de 6 años continuando jugando en el arenero.

- _Me hubiera gustado mejor que nos hubiera traído Lori, no me malentiendas Luna es genial, pero Lori, aww Lori_ \- dijo un pequeño Clyde suspirando de amor.

- _Oh Clyde, dulce e inocente Clyde, por eso nunca te traigo cuando Lori es la que nos lleva al parque_ \- dijo Lincoln cuando llegan unos niños mayores a arruinarles la diversión.

- _Miren esto chicos, unos nerds jugando en nuestro territorio_ \- dijo el que parecía el líder.

- _¿Su? Este arenero es de todos, y todos pueden jugar en el_ \- dijo Lincoln poniéndose frente al jefe.

- _No me hagas reír pelitos blancos, este es nuestro parque y no queremos bebes tontos en nuestro parque_ \- dijo el chico empujando a Lincoln y sujetando su cabeza contra la arena.

- _Cuando mi hermana regrese, van a estar en problemas_ \- dijo Lincoln tratando de levantarse.

- _Uhh, miren, el niñito necesita la ayuda de su hermana, que clase de hombre necesita la ayuda de una niña para…_ \- decía el chico que fue golpeado por una piedra el cual parece que le dolió mucho al chico porque le dejo una herida - _¿Quién tubo las agallas para…?_ \- dijo el chico recibiendo otra pedrada.

Cuando todos fueron a voltear vieron a una niña de 6 años, tenía una camisa roja con el dibujo de una abeja, una falda negra y tenía unas trenzas en cada lado de la cabeza.

- _Dejen en paz a esos niños ahora, o se las verán conmigo_ \- dijo la niña con otra piedra en su mano.

- _¿Y quién se supone que eres?_ \- pregunto el chico en lo que la niña se acercó al chico y le dio un fuerte golpe en la rodilla para luego agarrar de la oreja al chico y pegar su cara contra la arena – _No es divertido cuando te pasa a ti verdad, oh y mi nombre es, Elena Validus_ \- dijo la niña en que los amigos del bravucón huyeron asustados y el bravucón se levantó – _Si aún quieres más, ven por mí_ -.

- _Olvídalo, soy bravucón, pero hasta yo tengo mis limites, no golpear niñas, en especial a niñas como tú_ \- dijo el bravucón huyendo de la niña.

- _Oye niño, ¿Estas bien?_ \- pregunto Elena ayudando a Lincoln a levantase.

- _Sniff_ … _si, gracias_ … _sniff_ \- dijo Lincoln levantándose.

- _Aww, eres lindo cuando lloras_ \- dijo Elena riéndose un poco.

- _No estoy llorando, tengo arena en los ojos_ \- dijo Lincoln.

 _Al menos no estas desmayado del susto como tu amigo de allí_ \- dijo Elena apuntando a Clyde.

- _No tenías que hacerlo_ \- dijo Lincoln tratando de quitarse la arena del cuerpo.

- _Pero tenía que, jamás me agradaron los bravucones, y cuando vi que te estaban molestando sentí que tenía, además… quería conocerte finalmente_ \- dijo Elena un poco sonrojada.

- _A mí, ¿Porque?_ \- pregunto Lincoln.

- _Te he visto desde hace un tiempo, siempre rodeado de hermanas que parece que te quieres mucho, pero yo, soy hija única, y además no tengo amigos_ \- dijo Elena.

- _Si quieres podemos ser amigos, yo soy Lincoln Loud y el que aun esta desmayado es mi mejor amigo, Clyde McBride_ \- dijo Lincoln extendiéndole la mano a Elena.

- _Elena, Elena Validus_ \- dijo Elena en lo que ella y Lincoln hicieron un pacto de amistad.

 _Fin del Flashback_

…

-Cuando volví, ambos me contaron lo que les paso, me sentí terrible por dejar a Lincoln solo, pero por suerte Elena los ayudo a ambos, después de eso invitamos a Elena a casa para que conociera al resto de la familia- dijo Luna terminando su historia.

-Guau- dijeron las hermanas menores menos Lucy.

-Y cuando llegamos a casa ustedes tenían que ser unas "entrometidas" diciendo cosas como " _Miren nuestro hermanito literalmente consiguió una linda novia. Que grande eres hermanito. Qué envidia te tengo_ ", que pesadas pueden ser todas ustedes- dijo Lincoln.

-Miren, aún tengo esta foto del día en que Lincoln trajo a Elena, no se ven tiernos juntos- dijo Lori mostrándole a sus hermanas menores la foto de Lincoln junto a Elena cuando tenían 6 años.

-Aww- dijeron las hermanas menores.

-Qué lindo eras a esta edad Linc- dijo Rex que recién despertó y asuntado a todos.

-Asustar es cosa de Lucy y por cierto ¿Qué tanto escuchaste de la historia?- pregunto Lori.

-Desde el inicio, a veces puedo escuchar mientras duermo- dijo Rex.

-Eres una "máquina de sorpresas"- dijo Luan en que todos se rieron de ese chiste –Soy muy graciosa-.

-Oye "máquina de sorpresas", quizás puedas ayudar a ver que es esta cosa- dijo Lincoln en lo que Rex tomo el chip –Estaba en el contenedor que robo esa chica, quizás con tus poderes puedas averiguar algo-.

-Lo intentare- Rex intenta usara sus poderes para descubrir más pero… -No puedo, algo no me deja, alguna interferencia- dijo Rex devolviéndole el chip a Lincoln, en ese momento Lincoln recibe una llamada y ve que es Kevin.

-¿Qué pasa Kevin?-.

- _Lincoln escucha, descubrí algo, el contenedor tenía unos extraños chips, pero eso no es todo, hay más de esos contenedores guardados en alguna parte de Royal Wood, esos maleantes debieron robar un lote de alguna manera y venderlo a un alto precio_ -.

-¿Algo más?-.

- _Tengo un intermediario que planea vender uno de esos, podemos interceptarlos mañana y recuperar ese lote y de paso recuperar los demás, no sé por qué pero podrían ser peligrosos, nos vemos viejo_ \- dijo Kevin colgando.

-Parece que tengo planes mañana- dijo Lincoln en lo que sus hermanas iban a chillar de emoción pero… -Y no, no es Ronnie Anne, es algo referente a lo que estamos investigando-.

-Ahora te pareces más a un agente secreto que a un súper héroe- dijo Lana.

-Batman era ambas cosas, ¿Por qué yo no?, ahora si me disculpan tengo que dormir- dijo Lincoln subiendo a su cuarto sin saber que su Omnitrix se comportaba raro.

A la mañana siguiente en otro almacén abandonado, Kevin estaba de pie esperando a su vendedor, mientras jugaba con una pelotita para pasar el rato hasta que…

-Valla, ya era tiempo, ¿tú eres el vendedor?- pregunto Kevin.

-Sí, tengo una rareza que sé que te va a interesar- dijo el sujeto sacando de su abrigo el mismo tubo que tenían los delincuentes anoche.

-Bonito, ¿Cuánto quieres?-.

-Espera, espera, primero esperemos al otro comprador-.

-Lo siento, pero no habrá otro comprador, y tampoco te pagare, mira por allá- dijo Kevin en lo que el sujeto volteo y detrás de algunas cajas salió Lincoln con su traje puesto.

-L… L… L-10- dijo el sujeto temblando de miedo.

-El mismo, y a menos que quieras una golpiza tamaño Humungosaurio, te sugiero que me entregues eso en paz y te vayas antes de que pases un tiempo tras las rejas- dijo Lincoln en lo que el sujeto sin ninguna objeción le entrego el contenedor y se largó de allí corriendo –Bueno, ¿crees que con esto encontremos los demás?-.

-Si podemos rastrearlo, podemos encontrar el origen de estas cosas, me pregunto que serán, pero si lo que tu abuelo y los Plomeros dijeron es cierto, estas cosas pueden ser peligrosas- dijo Kevin en lo que tanto el cómo Lincoln escucharon algo llegando y al voltear vieron como una ventana es destrozada por alguien que entro al lugar y al aterrizar cerca de nuestros héroes, vieron que era la misma chica de anoche –Oye amigo, ella es la misma chica que te pateo el trasero-.

-¿Lynn te conto verdad?- dijo Lincoln.

-Si- dijo Kevin riéndose bajo para que Lincoln no lo oyera.

-El contenedor, lo necesito- dijo la chica.

-Primero lo primero- dijo Lincoln quitándose su traje.

-Pero mírate cuanto has crecido Linky-.

-Podría decir lo mismo, Elena, quítate el casco por favor- dijo Lincoln en lo que la chica se quitó el casco viendo que efectivamente era una chica de pelo largo pero solo hasta el cuello y unas pecas casi visibles debajo de sus ojos –Es verdad, eres tú, Elena Validus-.

-Guau, de donde conoces a esta chica tan linda- dijo Kevin.

-Lo siento músculos, pero no eres mi tipo- dijo Elena.

-Tranquila tu tampoco, pero eso no evita que pueda dar un alago- dijo Kevin.

-Elena, ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo Lincoln algo serio.

-Creo que fueron 4 años, en serio lo siento si me fui sin despedirme- dijo Elena.

-Ya lo supere, pero si me dolió, creí que seriamos amigos para siempre, pero luego un día voy a tu casa y encuentro que ya no vives hay, ni siquiera pude llamarte o enviarte un correo- dijo Lincoln.

-No quise que así pasara, si hubiera sido por mí, me hubiera quedado a tu lado, pero mi padre inesperadamente me dijo que nos fuéramos del pueblo, ni me dejo despedirme de ti o de Clyde, me obligo a cambiar mi número y eliminar mi correo y todo para permanecer oculto, nunca quise lastimarte- dijo Elena con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Elena…-.

-Pero ahora mi padre está en problemas y para eso tengo que recuperar todos los microchips, por eso por favor, los necesito- dijo Elena extendiendo su mano, Lincoln lo pensó un poco pero…

-Olvídalo nena, estas cosas pueden ser peligrosas, debemos enviarlos de vuelta con…- decía Kevin.

-Los Plomeros- dijo Elena lo cual dejo sorprendidos a Lincoln y Kevin –Así es, se de los Plomeros, ¿Cómo lo sé? Mi padre fue uno-.

-Entonces ¿Eres como nosotros? Un chico Plomero- dijo Lincoln.

-No tanto como ustedes 2, mis ancestros no eran alienígenas, si Linky, me entere de tus raíces, no me parece justo que tú no heredaste esas habilidades-.

-Pues… ya tengo el Omnitrix, y mis hermanas ya pueden defenderse, solo necesitan práctica para usar bien sus nuevas habilidades-.

-Oigan ciento interrumpir su momento de reunión pero recuerden que venimos por estos microchips, así que dile a tu novia que no se meta en nuestro camino y que nos entregue lo que robo- dijo Kevin.

-Él no es mi novio/Ella no es mi novia- dijeron ambos chicos sonrojados por eso sin saber que detrás de algunas cajas un misterioso hombre encapuchado hiso algunos movimientos con sus dedos y de pronto los contenedores que tenían Kevin y Elena empezaron a agitarse.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Lincoln.

-No lo sé, creo que estas cosas de activaron- dijo Kevin en lo que el contenedor que tenía el y Elena se rompió liberando varios microchips que empezaron a atacar y agrupare como abejas asesinas, Lincoln sin otra opción intento activar el Omnitrix, pero algo interferia con el reloj que no dejaba que funcionara correctamente.

-Este no es un buen momento para no funcionar tonto reloj-.

-Abajo- dijo Kevin en lo que los Microchips empezaron a acatar en conjunto, pero nuestros héroes pudieron evitar los ataques esquivando y saltando, Kevin decidió absorber el concreto del suelo y con sus puños podía mantener a raya a los Microchips.

-Amigo, no quiero sonar insistente, pero este sería un buen momento para usar tu Omnitrix-.

-Lo intento, pero no funciona, creo que se derrite- dijo Lincoln aun tratando de activar su reloj.

-Es un ataque organizado, revise uno, es una especie de nanotecnología alienígena, alguien está detrás de esto- dijo Kevin en lo que Lincoln vio a alguien arriba de algunas columnas que con unos movimientos controlaba a los chips.

-No sé si será inteligente, pero encontramos al maestro- dijo Lincoln corriendo hacia donde estaban el sujeto y los chips -Hora de ser Mono Araña- dijo Lincoln que presiono el Omnitrix para transformarse, pero en lugar de Mono Araña se transformó en… - **¿Frio? Funcionara** -

Frio voló alrededor de los chips que se movieron como si un tornado fuese, entonces mientras esquivaba los ataques, Frio soplo su aliento congelante alrededor de todos los chips, algunos intentaban escapar, pero Frio era más ágil y término congelando hasta el último de ellos, pero el montículo de hielo se rompió pero todos los chips terminaron congelados.

 **-Están bien los 2** -.

-Gracias- dijo Elena en que vio al hombre misterioso que aún seguía en el techo.

-¿Quién es el Elena?- pregunto Kevin.

-No tengo idea- dijo Elena.

- **Entonces averigüémoslo** \- dijo Frio volando hacia el hombre misterioso que misteriosamente de sus mangas saco más chips que rodearon a Frio y a Kevin como si fueran enjambre, dándole suficiente tiempo al hombre para escapar, entonces Frio aterrizo en el suelo para regresar a ser Lincoln -¿Y Elena?-.

-Si buscas a tu ex-novia, diría que tu encanto fue demasiado para ella- dijo Kevin con burla.

-No molestes, habrá que averiguar que son estas cosas, mientras más pronto, más pronto evitaremos una gran crisis alienígena- dijo Lincoln.

Un poco después, Lincoln y Kevin estaban volando en sus respectivas 3-21 hacia un rumbo en específico.

-Ya me puedes decir hacia donde nos dirigimos- pregunto Lincoln.

-Ya casi llegamos, no te impacientes- dijo Kevin en lo que ambos aterrizaron en frente de un taller de mecánicos –Ya llegamos, aquí trabajo como interno los fines de semana-.

-Con razón sabes mucho de… espera ¿me trajiste a un taller? No entiendo- dijo Lincoln quitándose su traje.

-Ya veraz, te sorprenderás- dijo Kevin que entro al taller junto a Lincoln –Hola jefe, este es Lincoln, ya te hable de el-.

-Ah, así que tú eres el nieto de Albert, mucho gusto- dijo un señor, que se trata del dueño del lugar.

-¿Conoces a mi abuelo?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Más de lo que crees, Kevin ¿le mostraras el lugar?- dijo el jefe.

-Obviamente- dijo Kevin sacando una pizza y 2 gaseosas de un refrigerador.

-Come en otro lado- dijo el señor sin saber que alguien vigilaba a nuestro dúo que llegaron a una puerta que decía "No entrar, solo personal autorizado".

-No creo que deba entrar, porque dice…- decía Lincoln.

-Que las apariencias no te engañen amigo, observa- Kevin tomo una llave de tuercas que tenía colgado una llave de normal que al encajar en la cerradura, la puerta de abrió revelando un ascensor, lo cual sorprendió a nuestro héroe –Entra-.

Kevin y Lincoln entraron al ascensor que cerró sus puertas y entonces bajaron a un piso inferior mientras escuchaban la música de ascensor y tomando gaseosas hasta eructar, finalmente llegaron a un enorme cuarto donde había mucho equipo avanzado y computadoras último modelo.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo Kevin.

-¿Pero qué es esto?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Un cuarto de la base subterránea de los Plomeros, estaba cerrado hasta que toda la actividad alienígena en la tierra aumento- dijo Kevin.

-Los Plomeros, espera, ¿dijiste cuarto de una base?-.

-Sí, mira- dijo Kevin abriendo una puerta y viendo que afuera había toda una base escondida habitada por varios Plomeros.

-No me volveré a lavar los ojos otra vez, esto es asombroso- dijo Lincoln.

-Sorprendido o no, Lame-O- Lincoln volteo y vio que quien lo dijo era Ronnie Anne que estaba sentada en una silla.

-¿Ronnie? ¿Cómo llegaste?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Esto es increíble-.

-Lo sé, ser Plomero es grandioso, y eso que antes no creía en alienígenas, hola hermano, así que Kevin te dijo de la base- dijo Rex llegando con Clyde.

-Rex me trajo para dar un vistazo al lugar, y creo que estoy considerando ser un Plomero, aunque no me gusta mucho los uniformes.

-Bien, parece que ahora la pandilla más Clyde está aquí, supongo que es hora de analizar esta cosa- dijo Lincoln colocando el Microchip en un recipiente y comenzando a ser escaneado.

-No deberían pedir permiso- dijo Clyde.

-Nos dieron este cuarto, no necesitamos pedir permiso- dijo Rex.

-Además no tenemos tiempo de pedir permiso, tenemos que descubrir todo lo posible de estos chips y rápido- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Ese es uno de los microchips que me contaste anoche Linc?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Exactamente, Kevin tu eres mejor con estas cosas, analiza-.

-A la orden- dijo Kevin usando los equipos del cuarto para analizar con profundidad el Microchip, mientras los demás solo esperaban por respuestas, pero nuestro héroe solo pensaba en otra cosa.

-Métodos de composición alienígena, materiales orgánicos e inorgánicos, jamás vi algo semejante, es tecnología alienígena, pero también tiene cardosificon en forma viviente, en otras palabras están vivos- dijo Kevin.

-Oh genial, no puede ser peor- dijo Rex.

-Tranquilo, estos ahora son angelitos- dijo Kevin.

-Podría intentar rastrearlos, pero al ser parte inorgánico, será difícil, además aun no domino bien esa habilidad- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Podría empezar un pulso de energía, pero tomaría una eternidad y eso sería… al demonio lo hare de todas formas- dijo Kevin.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Qué te ocurre? Estas muy pensativo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Yo? Nada, solo han pasado varias cosas-.

-Como reencontrase con una…- decía Kevin.

-Tú cállate, y tú también- dijo Lincoln.

-Pero yo no dije nada- dijo Rex.

-Pero sé que ibas a decir alguna idiotez- dijo Lincoln.

-¿De que estaban hablando?- pregunto Ronnie Anne seriamente.

-Bueno… es que… lo que paso fue…- decía Lincoln cuando…

-Vaya, veo que ya se instalaron bien- decía Pop-Pop llegando de repente.

-¿Pop-Pop?, Veo que regresaste a los Plomeros- dijo Lincoln.

-Así que era cierto, tu abuelo fue Plomero- dijo Clyde asombrado.

-No para nada, estoy completamente retirado- dijo Pop-Pop.

-Entonces porque su licencia dice semi-retirado- dijo Kevin.

-Bueno, hay algunos novatos que necesitan algo de "disciplina"- dijo el abuelo Loud notando el chip que los chicos están analizando -¿Qué es eso?, Me parece familiar, ¿De dónde sacaron esto?-.

-Bueno, el asunto es que- decía Lincoln cuando sonó una alarma –¿Una alarma?, ¿de qué?-.

- ** _Alerta, Alerta, intruso detectado en el sector 3_** -.

-Tenemos invitados no deseados, Lincoln pon un rastreador en el complejo- dijo el Abuelo Loud.

-No es necesario, porque ese sector, está en su oficina- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Ojala no toque mi colección de trenes- dijo Pop-Pop tomando un arma de uno de los cajones de la habitación –Recién los acabo de pintar-.

Entonces todos fueron corriendo hacia la oficina de Pop-Pop a buscar al intruso.

-Sea quien seas, escogiste el lugar equivocado para entrar- decía Kevin absorbiendo la madera de un escritorio hasta su brazo –Vas a ser frito, rostizado, molido y…- decía Kevin cuando se revelo que el intruso era Elena –Mejor no-.

-Baja el arma Pop-Pop, tal vez no la recuerdes pero ella es…- decía Lincoln.

-No está bien, es hija de Validus, ¿Cómo entraste?- pregunto Pop-Pop cuando Elena enseño una llave y todos miraron a Rex.

-Oigan no me miren-.

-De hecho creo que fue mi culpa, y Beckmen necesita lentes- dijo Kevin.

-Ha pasado tiempo Sr. Loud, Clyde- dijo Elena.

-Elena, un gusto verte otra vez- dijo Clyde sin emoción aparente.

-No debiste venir aquí Elena- dijo Pop-Pop.

-Así que tú eres Elena, perdiste tu oportunidad- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y tú la aprovechaste, que le viste a esta bravucona Linky- dijo Elena provocando a Ronnie Anne.

-Ahora sé porque había visto esos chips, es hora de que te vayas- dijo Pop-Pop.

-Tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba ayuda y esta era la única forma en que la tendría-.

-Conoces las reglas, tu…-

-Es mi padre, ha sido secuestrado por quien fabrico esos chips, solo los Plomeros pueden ayudarme-.

-Sáquenla de aquí-

-Pero Pop-Pop necesita ayuda- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Es una orden!-

-Entonces les diré lo que se, tu querido y dulce abuelo nos dio la espalda a mi padre y a mi hace 4 años, cuando necesitábamos ayuda no nos ayudó y te mintió a ti a tus hermanas para cubrir su rastro, ahora mi padre está en serios problemas y Albert no lo ayuda- dijo Elena.

-¿Es cierto? Solo déjala hablar Pop-Pop- dijo Lincoln.

-No Lincoln, todo lo que ella dirá será mentira, Rex, Kevin, sáquenla-

-Saben que, creí que eran héroes, gracias por nada, y Linky, gracias por ser mi amigo-.

-Ya fue mucho bla bla bla, ven la salida es por aquí- dijo Rex mientras él y Kevin guiaban a Elena a la salida.

-¿Qué hay de malo contigo Pop-Pop?- pregunto Lincoln.

-No hay nada de malo conmigo, pero si en ella, es la hija de Víctor Validus.

-Bien ahora estoy más confundida de lo que ya estaba, ¿Qué sucede?- decía Ronnie Anne.

-Victor Validus fue uno de los mejores Plomeros que he entrenado, detuvimos más invasiones de las que crees- decía el Abuelo Loud.

-¿Una de esas era de Vilgax?- pregunto Lincoln.

-3 de hecho, una de esas creí que sería mi fin, pero Victor me salvo, fue el héroe de esa ocasión, confiaba en el con mucha fidelidad, y que también se encargara de todo esto algún día, hasta que… me traiciono-.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Lo atrape robando tecnología extraterrestre de nuestra bóveda, tecnología que el una vez prometió usar para protegernos, fue destituido de su puesto, por traidor- dijo el abuelo Loud.

-Pues la hija del traidor ya se fue- dijo Kevin llegando con Rex.

-¿Y que se robó?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Lo mismo que están recuperando y Elena está robando, ¿todavía crees que es la chica que una vez conociste?-.

-Pues si dijo la verdad en una cosa, tus nos mentiste- dijo Lincoln.

-Fue por tu bien, el bien de tus hermanas y de toda nuestra familia, tú eras muy joven para entender todo esto- dijo Pop-Pop.

-Pero eso no significa que puedas juzgarla por lo que hiso su padre- dijo Lincoln.

-Debes alejarte de ella de ahora en adelante, la familia Validus está en la lista negra, no debe haber una interacción entre ella y los Plomeros-.

-Pues así tú lo vez, pero lo que yo veo es una vieja amiga que está en problemas, y es ella en enlace entre esos chips y quien los controla, muchas personas pueden terminar como Elena y su padre-.

-Por eso en este momento vamos a analizar los chips y nos encargaremos de esto con las reglas, no lanzare toda una operación por el capricho de una niñita- decía el Abuelo Loud justo cuando Lincoln iba a retirarse –Lincoln, esta es mi decisión-.

-Pues no creo que sea la correcta- dijo Lincoln.

-Te ordeno que te alejes Lincoln-.

-Lo siento Pop-Pop, pero no te obedeceré- dijo Lincoln firme en su decisión.

-Lincoln, no puedes desobedecer órdenes- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Si para eso está Rex- dijo Kevin.

-Si para eso está… oye- dijo Rex.

-Sr. Loud diga algo, no puede dejarlo así- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-No depende de mí, ya tomo su elección-.

-Yo me quedo para cuidar a tu abuelo- dijo Kevin.

-Rex detenlo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Si pudiera lo haría, pero un Loud es casi indetenible- dijo Rex.

-Tu tranquila, no necesito ayuda en esto- dijo Lincoln que se retiraba del lugar dejando a todos preocupados por lo que va a suceder ahora.

Mientras tanto Elena estaba volando por la ciudad sobre su 3-21 para luego ver que Lincoln la seguía con su traje puesto y en su propia tabla, en eso ambos se detienen en medio del cielo.

-¿Qué haces aqui?- pregunto Elena.

-Lo mismo que tú, quiero encontrar al Sr. Victor, pero Pop-Pop es bastante terco y no creo que nos ayude- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Y aun así me ayudaras?- dijo Elena en lo que Lincoln asintió –Linda tabla-.

-Fue un regalo de Tetrax cuando empecé a entrenar, pero dejemos el drama para después, encontremos a tu papá, iremoa al lugar donde encontrarse los chips-.

En eso ambos chicos deciden ir a donde se puede encontrar el padre de Elena sin saber que una posible catástrofe puede comenzar pronto.

Mientras de regreso en la base de los Plomeros, Kevin intentaba buscar algo en la computadora pero al parecer sin suerte, en eso llega Ronnie Anne y se notaba algo molesta.

-¿Encontraste algo?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-No mucho, ¿y tú qué?, ¿encontraste a tu chico?- pregunto Kevin.

-Volverá pronto, espero, lo que si quisiera saber es… ¿Qué sucedió entre ellos?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Según las chicas fueron más que amigos, y este chico tiene las respuestas- dijo Rex.

-No era necesario arrastrarme hasta aquí- dijo Clyde.

-Porque sé que si te preguntábamos algo sobre esos 2, tú huirías- dijo Rex.

-Touche, y está bien lo admito, si hubo algo, pero solo de parte de Elena, Lincoln solo la veía como una amiga irremplazable, pero siempre fue un despistado, pero cuando ella se fue sin avisar, el en verdad se deprimió-.

-Que cursi, suena como de telenovela- dijo Kevin aun con algunas risas.

-Le tomo un año finalmente volver a sonreír por completo y las chicas prometieron nunca más hablar de eso, igual que sus padres y mis padres- dijo Clyde.

-Hasta no ver no creer- dijo Rex.

- ** _Código inválido, acceso a bases de datos, denegado_** -.

-Ahora que pregunto, ¿Qué hacer en la oficina del Abuelo de Lincoln?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Quería saber si había información sobre esos chips, si Validus los saco de la bóveda deben estar aquí- dijo Kevin.

-¿Y?- preguntaron todos.

-Los archivos están cerrados- dijo Kevin.

-Debes decirle al abuelo…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-Ya lo intente y no está dispuesto a hacerlo- dijo Kevin.

-Entonces entraste aquí y abriste sus archivos personales, ¿y que leíste?- pregunto Clyde.

-Están cerrados, o quizás pueda averiguar la contraseña- dijo Kevin.

-Eso sería una gran violación de confianza- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y rompería las reglas, me temo que Linc está solo en esto, el estará bien, sabe cuidarse solo - dijo Kevin.

Ronnie Anne lo pensó y dudo por un momento hasta que tomo una arriesgada decisión.

-Rompe el código- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Eso déjenmelo a mí- dijo Rex que con un dedo toco la computadora y usando sus poderes…

- ** _Acceso concedido_** -

-Pueden llamarme " _Hacker master_ "- dijo Rex.

- ** _Implementando búsqueda para variables de objetos robados, Iniciando secuencia_** -

Mientras cerca de un callejón a altas horas de la noche, el sujeto misterioso caminaba sin rumbo alguno.

- **No te preocupes, nuestro trabajo está avanzando. Si, si hemos terminado las pruebas. Por favor debemos saber. Ya es tiempo** -.

En eso 2 vagabundos se interpusieron en el camino del misterioso sujeto.

-Si ya es tiempo viejo, tiempo de que nos des mucho dinero-.

-Oye, estamos hablándote lunático, ¿Qué no sabes que este no es un buen lugar?, no debes caminar solo por aquí-.

- **¿Solos?, no estamos solos, nunca estamos solos- dijo el sujeto misterioso**.

-Danos tu billetera-.

- **Te ofrecemos algo mucho mejor que el dinero, te ofrecemos una nueva vida-** dijo el sujeto alejando un poco a los 2 vagabundos y entonces… **-Deben, ayudarlos y que sean unos de nosotros** -.

Entonces el hombre misterioso saco de su gabardina varios microchips que empezaron a arrodear y acorralar a los 2 vagabundos sin que estos fueran a defenderse, entonces un chip se metió desde el cuello al interior de uno de los sujeto, seguido por el otro y ahora ambos estaban como bajo control y empezando a seguir al hombre misterioso sin oponer resistencia.

- **Todo está marchando a la perfección** -.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	42. Invasión Alienígena 2ra parte

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Lincoln bajo su alias de L-10, junto a Elena estaban volando hacia donde Elena encontró los chips la primera vez, finalmente después de algunas horas de viaje y de ver todo alrededor, llegaron a un pequeño apartamento.

-Mi Papá empezó a actuar raro desde hace meses, lo seguí una noche, a este lugar- dijo Elena.

-Pasear por aquí de noche se considera como raro- dijo Lincoln junto a Elena se preparaban para entrar al apartamento.

- **Es una buena chica, tráelo con nosotros, ayudarme no puede** \- dijo el hombre misterioso dándole la señal a muchas para retirarse.

Lincoln y Elena sin ningún problema entraron al apartamento y vieron que estaba todo viejo y sucio.

-¿Qué hace aquí?, carrera de cucarachas- dijo Lincoln.

-Estaba iniciando un laboratorio, sea lo que sea no quería que me involucrara, después de eso no volvió a casa, sígueme- dijo Elena que junto a Lincoln entraron al lugar sin darse cuenta que el hombre misterioso junto a varias personas salían del lugar con varias cajas y aparatos todos siendo cargados a un camión de entregas.

- **Al área de parques final, encárguense de ellos** -.

Mientras con nuestro héroe y Elena, entraron a un cuarto, bastante desordenado y con muchas herramientas y planos.

-Lola odiaría este lugar por sucio, y Lisa por estar muy desordenado, ¿Qué hacia el Sr. Validus?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Estudiaba los chips-.

-Oye cuando algo le interesa no bromea- dijo Lincoln.

-Alguien ya estuvo aquí, llevándose cosas- dijo Elena trajinando el lugar.

-O buscando cosas, mira encontré estas notas- dijo Lincoln mostrando algunos papales que encontró –No solo los estudiaba, trataba de mejorarlos y…- decía Lincoln encontrando un archivo interesante –"Proyecto nanite"- Lincoln vio en los planos que usando los mismos componentes de los chips, reemplazando y mejorando todo, podías mejorar todo, curar enfermedades, restaurar miembros perdidos, todo a base de lo que se descubrió de los chips –Valla, tu papá sí que se volvió loco, usando a los chips como base, descubrió como crear lo que tiene Rex y todos los E.V.O.s que el trata de curar-.

-No te equivocas, es un hombre brillante, se obsesiono con su trabajo, dijo que estas cosas poseían un tratado, los Plomeros no le creyeron y no tuvo otra opción que llevárselas y ahora no quieren ayudarme- dijo Elena.

-Si hoy descubrí que Pop-Pop es muy estricto con las reglas de los Plomeros- dijo Lincoln viendo una vieja foto de Victor junto con Elena.

-Aquí fue donde encontré los chips y los botes de almacenamiento, pero habían más- dijo Elena.

-Pues aquí tengo una respuesta, tú Papá envía muchas cosas, tu Papá debió enviar los chips- dijo Lincoln.

-No lo sé, solo quiero a mi padre de regreso- dijo Elena.

-Y lo encontraremos, te lo prometo- dijo Lincoln en lo que en ese momento entraron varias personas –Parece que tenemos más problemas-.

* * *

 **Invasión Alienígena 2ra parte**

-¿Qué quieren? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Solo queremos ayudarte-.

-No gracias, solo paseábamos por aquí- dijo Lincoln que noto algo raro en las personas –¿Ya viste sus ojos?- pregunto Lincoln a Elena.

-No solo sus ojos, mira los chips- dijo Elena viendo que los chips están dentro de las personas.

-Están siendo controlados- dijo Lincoln.

-Queremos que conozcas a la reina-.

-No gracias, con esa amabilidad y cortesía, no lo creo- dijo Lincoln –Son muchos y creo que nos estaban esperando, ¿creo que es una trampa?-.

-No, créeme- dijo Elena en que las personas controladas se iban acercando.

-Parece que necesitamos ayuda- dijo Lincoln tratando de activar el Omnitrix, pero no funcionaba bien –Oh no, no de nuevo-.

-¡Hay que escapar!- grito Elena.

-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo Lincoln creando un hoyo en el techo con su laser y escapando ambos de allí –Era mejor que salir por la puerta trasera-.

-Si pero dejamos nuestras tablas abajo- dijo Elena.

-Yo no esperaba eso de ti, sujétate- dijo Lincoln sosteniendo a Elena bajan volando desde el techo a tierra, pero habían más personas esperándolos.

-Nos acorralaron, ¿algún plan?- pregunto Elena.

-Solo uno, estos chips son como una forma de vida tecno-orgánica, el Omnitrix los buscara automáticamente- dijo Lincoln.

-Podemos discutirlo en otro momento-.

-Talvez pueda re-direccionar el escaneo de los chips aumentando el poder… listo- dijo Lincoln aumentando el nivel del modo escaneo del Omnitrix y al mismo tiempo creando una onda de choque que alejo a las personas –Nada mal para la primera vez-.

-Si grandioso, ahora vámonos- dijo Elena que junto a Lincoln se fueron de allí montándose en sus 3-21 –Supongo que lo de los bravucones de hace 6 años ahora no sea nada más que un juego comparado con eso-.

-No puedo creer que lo recuerdes- dijo Lincoln.

-Cómo olvidar el día en que te conocí- dijo Elena que aún estaba volando en su tabla seguido por Lincoln –Y gracias, eres bueno en lo que haces-.

-Pues yo debo decir que peleas bien, bien está decidido, iremos al centro de envíos y averiguaremos… que trama tu papá- dijo Lincoln.

-Hace tiempo que hiso los envíos- dijo Elena.

-No estés tan segura- dijo Lincoln sacando una hoja de envíos –El envió tiene la fecha de hoy, ¿no desapareció hace semanas?- dijo Lincoln.

-Así es, ¿tú me crees?- pregunto Elena.

-Sí, te creo, encontraremos algo en el envió de Royal Wood- dijo Lincoln en lo que él y Elena iban volando al centro de envíos.

Mientras en la base los Plomeros Kevin veía un viejo video de la última vez que Pop-Pop y Víctor Validus hablaron, Pop-Pop quería saber dónde estaban los chips, pero Víctor le decía que estaban vivos y planean algo pero Pop-Pop lo negaba diciendo que no era más que tecnología, pero Víctor todavía decía que los chips los quieren, quieren a todo el mundo.

-Bueno… Albert sí que se enojó ese día- dijo Kevin.

-Validus era su mejor aprendiz, debió sentirse muy traicionado- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Pues, yo pienso que esa traición este cegando a Pop-Pop… ¿Qué piensan ustedes?- dijo Rex.

-Que Lincoln tenía razón- dijo Ronnie Anne –Pero… y si en verdad no están muertos-.

-Es como esa clase de insectos que pueden dormir por décadas… lo vi en un canal de ciencias- dijo Kevin.

-Tu nivel de conocimientos nos asombra, ¿o no Rex?- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Rex asintió.

- ** _Comenzando análisis técnicos de los sujetos_** -

-Parece que tuviste suerte en el rastreo de su energía- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Pues a decir verdad… si-.

- ** _Energía localizada, mostrando todas las locaciones detectadas_** -

-Y díganme, ¿me gane algo?- dijo Kevin.

-Cállate, la más grande localización de chips se encuentra en…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-En un centro de envíos de Royal Wood, la más cercana esta como a una hora de camino, ¿están pensando lo mismo que yo?- dijo Rex.

-Estamos violando las reglas, y no es mejor que lo que Lincoln hiso- dijo Kevin.

-Tenías que mencionarlo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Unos momentos más tarde… Kevin de un puñetazo forzó la entrada del lugar.

-Que bien, está abierto- dijo Kevin con su traje de héroe entrando al lugar junto con los demás- dijo Kevin en que Ronnie Anne y Rex lo veían feo –Bien lo abrí-.

El grupo entro al edificio que esta oscuro y casi vacío sin nadie que vigilara el lugar, hasta que llegaron a una gran oficina que por su aspecto, fue dejada hace varios días.

-Parece que llegamos tarde a la fiesta- dijo Rex.

Ronnie Anne encontro varias órdenes de envió, de Londres, Paris, Shanghái, todas estas órdenes que salieron de aquí y llegaron a todas partes, literalmente a todo el mundo, aire, tierra, mar, por cualquier medio posible.

-Deben haber ciento de órdenes… no miles de ellas- dijo Rex.

-¿Alguno cree lo mismo que estoy creyendo?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Que estamos atrás de algo verdaderamente grande- dijo Kevin.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?- pregunto un trabajador de llego de la nada.

-Eh… estamos investigando algo importante- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Está cerrado, vuelvan mañana por la mañana-.

-A altas horas de la noche- dijo Rex.

-Somos trabajadores, vivimos para obedecer-.

-Y supongo que tú debes ser el empleado del mes- dijo Kevin en lo que los chico se dieron cuenta de algo raro de parte del trabajador –Escucha amigo, no quiero ponerme violento, nos llevaremos esos documentos para algo importante y…-.

-No, se quedaran, se nos unirán, la reina reemplazara todo-.

-Pues dile a tu reina...- decía Rex que con sus tecno-guantes golpeo fuertemente al trabajador –Lo siento, sentí algo raro al ver a ese sujeto, como si algo me lo advirtiera- dijo Rex en lo que el grupo se prepararon para irse pero el trabajador se puso en su camino bloqueándolos –No te basto la golpiza verdad-.

-Yo me uno- dijo Kevin cuando…

-Eh… chicos- dijo Ronnie Anne apuntando a atrás porque habían un montón de microchips bloqueando la retaguardia y al parecer sin posibilidades de huir y al mismo tiempo varios chips se juntaban para formar esferas sólida.

-Estos chips son un verdadero problema- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Eso es nuevo, los chips no podían tomar ninguna forma sólida, están aprendiendo- dijo Kevin.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Rex preparando sus tecno-turbinas para volar mientras Ronnie Anne y Kevin se subían en cada turbina para huir de allí.

-Gracias por usar "Envíalos Royal Wood"-.

El trio de héroes iban volando, sin embargo los chips los empezaban a perseguir, pero luego vieron que los chips los seguían persiguiendo y formando una forma esférica que intentaban derribarlos, pero Rex los esquivaba con algunas maniobras aéreas y haciendo que los chips se estrellaran en el suelo.

Rex decidió entrar a un túnel mientras los chips que quedaban tomaban forma de bolas con púas, algunos se estrellaban con varias columnas pero otros esquivaban y seguían persiguiendo a nuestros héroes.

-¡Rex, puedes ir más rápido!- dijo Kevin.

-¡Esta es toda la velocidad a la que puedo ir, y quieres callarse y decirme esas tonterías!- dijo Rex.

-Pero no dijimos nada- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Ya lo sé, fueron ellas- dijo Rex apuntando a los chips.

Rex junto a sus compañeros seguían escapando y finalmente salir del túnel, aunque accidentalmente algunos chips se estrellaron con un camión y un auto que iban pasando, mientras tanto Lincoln y Elena buscaban la oficina de "Envíalos Royal Wood".

-Según mi GPS, la oficina de correos está cerca de aquí- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Elena.

-Reconocería ese sonido de turbinas donde fuera- dijo Lincoln poniéndose el casco –Creo que vamos a tomar un desvió-.

Mientras con el trio, Rex seguía volando seguido por los chips, que para su mala suerte, cuando esquivo una de las bolas, otra aprovecho de golpearlo directo en una turbina y derivando a Rex y los otros al suelo.

-Rex, creo que vas a necesitar actualizar tus armas- dijo Kevin poniéndose de pie.

-¿Crees que ya se fueron?- pregunto Rex.

-No lo sé, talvez solo querían asustarnos- dijo Ronnie Anne en el momento en que escucharon un ruido.

-Pues ya lo lograron, están allá arriba- dijo Rex que apunto a los chips que aun en forma esférica salto del puente y saco púas dispuesta a atacar a nuestros héroes.

Mientras, Lincoln y Elena habían llegado al lugar y Lincoln salto de su tabla e inmediatamente se transformó en…

- **¡Humungosaurio!** -

Elena aterrizo y se reunió con los demás.

-Justo a tiempo- dijo Kevin.

-Oh eres tú otra vez- dijo Ronnie Anne seriamente.

-A mi igual me alegra verte- dijo Elena igual de seria sin dejar de mirarse una a la otra con seriedad.

-Alguien más siente tensión en el aire- dijo Kevin.

Humungosaurio tomo su forma gigante y embistió con fuerza a los chips y con sus fuertes manos empezó a despedazar y separar a los chips entre si al mismo tiempo que los golpeaba con fuerza, sin embargo los chips que eran separados tomaban una forma similar a ruedas con varios picos filosos que rodearon a Humungosaurio.

-Muy bien, eso no estaba previsto- dijo Kevin.

Humungosaurio seguía golpeando a los chips que al mismo tiempo rodaban alrededor y lanzaban proyectiles en forma de púas directo a nuestro héroe, pero Humungosaurio era demasiado resistente para que eso lo dañara, sin embargo los chips no se rendían y empezaron a desarmarse y rodear a Humungosaurio como un montón de bichos.

-Tienes a Humungosaurio- dijo Elena muy preocupada.

-Yo no lo creo, confía en Lincoln él sabe lo que hace- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Humungosaurio de un poderoso salto se quitó de encima a los chips que una vez más se reunieron y formaron una especie de serpiente hecho de sierras, Humungosaurio tomo la parte de la turbina de Rex y con toda su fuerza golpeo al monstruo hecho de chips para luego explotar ambos.

-Y ustedes decían que lo que dejo tirado no servía- dijo Rex en lo que Humungosaurio salió del humo y dio un gran rugido antes de regresar a la normalidad.

-Eso fue genial- dijeron tanto Ronnie Anne como Elena que otra vez se miraron seriamente para luego ignorarse.

-Perdón lo de tu turbina Rex- dijo Lincoln.

-Tranquilo, puedo perder mis armas sin dolor alguno- dijo Rex.

-Y otra cosa, ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Bueno tenía que hacer un envió nocturno, cuando de pronto fuimos atacados por los chips de tu novia- dijo Kevin.

-Que no es mi novia/Que no es mi novio/Ellos no son novios- dijeron tanto Lincoln, Elena y Ronnie Anne.

-Luego llegas y nos salva el trasero de esas cosas- dijo Kevin.

-Esos chips no son míos, quería advertirte- dijo Elena.

-Pues gracias- dijo Kevin sarcásticamente.

-Esos chips son más que tecnología, están vivos, infectaron al trabajador de Envíalos Royal Wood, lo adsorbieron- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Sí y nosotros escapamos de toda su familia, querían "adoptarnos"- dijo Lincoln.

-No es una broma, deben analizar la amenaza y evolucionar- dijo Elena.

-Deben ser una especia que se adapta, lo más lógico es llevar algunos de estos chips activos al laboratorio y analizarlos- dijo Rex.

-Talvez nos den una pista de que le pasó a mi padre- dijo Elena.

-Talvez te llamemos y te lo diremos, porque eres un problema, no vendrás con nosotros- dijo Kevin.

-Iré con ustedes y punto- dijo Elena.

-Pues tú casi llevas a Linc a un nido de zombis tecno-orgánicos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Numero 1, vendrá con nosotros, porque corre peligro al quedarse y 2… porque confió en ella- dijo Lincoln.

-Te vigilare de cerca, pero si haces algo malo, sobre todo a Linc…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-Le diré a Linky que tu secreto más vergonzoso- dijo Elena dejando sin palabras a Ronnie Anne.

Mientras de regreso en la base de los Plomeros, Pop-Pop veía muy preocupado sobre varias noticias sobre una invasión en todo el mundo por una especie no identificada, en eso el grupo más Elena regresan a la base.

-¿En donde demonios han estado ustedes todo este tiempo?- pregunto muy molesto el abuelo Loud –He recibido varios reportes de actividad alienígenas de Plomeros en todo el mundo-.

-Pop-Pop yo…- decía Lincoln.

-Tú y yo resolveremos nuestros problemas luego y ella no puede salir- dijo Pop-Pop apuntando a Elena.

-Son los chips, los chips de Validus- dijo Lincoln.

-Que ¿ella te lo dijo?- dijo Pop-Pop.

-Es verdad, los chips que Validus robo están activados- dijo Ronnie Anne entregándole uno de los chips a Pop-Pop que comenzó a analizar.

-Estas cosas no eran nada más que basura extraterrestre, imposible- dijo Pop-Pop guardando los chips sin fijarse que 2 de ellos escaparon.

-También tienen un mal hábito de apoderarse de la mente de la gente- dijo Lincoln.

-Tienen una energía peculiar, ¿puedes analizarlo para encontrarlos?- pregunto Pop-Pop.

-Ya lo hice- dijo Kevin.

- ** _Objetivo re-analizado, accediendo a las nuevas localizaciones energéticas, objetivo creciendo, peligro exponencial, en una taza de crecimiento de 10.000 a 1_** -

-Esta vez no son cientos de kilómetros- dijo Rex.

-Son millones- dijo Lincoln.

-Y crecen a una taza muy alta- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-En otras palabras crecen a una taza muy alta, como mi padre lo dijo- dijo Elena.

-Estas cosas no estaban vivas hace 4 años, los ajustes que hiso tu padre debió activarlos y ahora son una amenaza para el mundo- dijo Pop-Pop.

-Solo estaban hibernando, pregúntaselos a tu nieta sabelotodo o alguna de las otras tiene la suficiente inteligencia para decir lo obvio de esta situación- dijo Elena.

-Talvez Lori, pero ya basta con esto, tenemos que buscar solución, no culpables- dijo Lincoln.

-Lincoln tiene razón, al menos ya sabemos dónde están- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Pero que haremos con las personas infectadas?- pregunto Elena.

-Si es entre el empleado de Envíalo y yo, yo valgo más la pena- dijo Rex.

Lincoln lo pensó un momento hasta que recordó algo…

-La reina- dijo Lincoln.

-Es verdad, las personas solo hablaban de su reina- dijo Elena.

-Te refieres a como la reina de una colmena de abejas o hormigas- dijo Pop-Pop.

-En esa clase de colonias solo hay una reina, ella pone todo los huevecillos de todas las crías y les dice que hacer- dijo Kevin a lo que Lincoln iba a preguntar…

-El canal de la ciencia- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Cómo destruyes una colonia? Fácil, remueves a la reina y las abejas se van, en pocas palabras, la reina muere la colmena muere- dijo Lincoln.

-Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos, Kevin encuentren una forma de combatir esas cosa, Ronnie busca la forma de separar a estas cosas de su huésped humano, Lincoln escucha, encontrar a la reina será como buscar una aguja en un pajar o a una Leni en un almacén de mucha ropa- dijo Pop-Pop.

-Déjamelo a mí- dijo Lincoln.

-Y como Elena está aquí, va a ayudar, pero que no de más de 2 pasos si alguien no está con ella, Rex ayúdame a diseccionar estas cosas- dijo Pop-Pop.

-Cuenta conmigo- dijo Rex.

-Bien todo, a trabajar- dijo Lincoln en lo que cada uno empezó a hacer lo suyo que Pop-Pop le ordenaron, sin saber que los chips que escaparon se subieron al brazo de Pop-Pop y al de Rex respectivamente.

Pasaron ya varias horas y Kevin se cansó de tanto buscar y se quedó dormido, los demás no se quedaban atrás y se notaban que ya estaban cansados, pero Elena aun parecía que tenía energías para continuar, porque nada le importa más que rescatar a su padre, Lincoln le dijo a Ronnie Anne que durmiera un rato prometiéndole que la despertara luego, luego Lincoln decidió hablar con Elena de que tenía que descansar, pero Elena se negó ya que solo quería descansar cuando su padre este a salvo.

-Gracias Linky, por tomar el riesgo de ayudarme, incluso ir en contra de tu propio equipo- dijo Elena.

-Tenía que… nunca te pude pagar por cómo me protegías de los bravucones, aunque por eso fue conocido como " _el niño protegido por chicas_ "- dijo Lincoln.

-No lo haces solo por los viejos tiempos- dijo Elena.

-No, lo hago por que se cómo se siente cuando estas en una situación en la que no querías entrar… digo, yo no… directamente pedí estar pegado al Omnitrix, quería algo que me distinguiera de mis hermanas, ser único, y… solo paso y nadie puede saber lo que se siente- dijo Lincoln.

-Creo que yo si- dijo Elena cuando ambos se sonríen uno al otro.

Unos minutos más tarde, Lincoln fue a buscar a Pop-Pop o a Rex para que los ayuden con los mapas, pero no encontró a ninguno de los 2, y vio que los chips que iban a diseccionar seguían intactos y nada del escritorio fue movido o tocado, sin embargo Lincoln sintió algo atrás suyo y al voltear vio a su abuelo tratando de atacarlo, pero Lincoln con la poca fuerza que tenía pudo detenerlo, luego llegaron los demás y Kevin absorbió el metal de un escritorio y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza a Pop-Pop.

-¡Kevin!- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué?, estaba poseído y te ataco- dijo Kevin colocando a Pop-Pop en una silla y preguntarle si estaba bien.

-Estamos bien, como nunca- dijo el Abuelo Loud mientras los demás lo veían preocupados -¿Por qué nos miran así?, nos sentimos bien, estamos felices y vamos a colonizar la tierra- dijo un evidente poseído Albert Loud.

-Esto ya se puso raro- dijo Kevin.

-Pop-Pop, si está ahí, reacciona- dijo Lincoln.

-No pueden detener lo que va a pasar, los Plomeros… están acabados, la humanidad… también- Pop-Pop chasqueo los dedos y sin que nadie lo esperaba, Rex golpeo a Kevin con sus tecno-guantes, pero algo raro estaba mal, Rex no reaccionaba estaba como en trance, como si fuera un verdadero zombi.

-Rex, ¿algo te pasa hermano?- pregunto Lincoln, pero Rex no contesto y solo continuo atacando a nuestros héroes.

-Intentamos poseerlo, pero él nos escuchaba, oía nuestras voces, pero resulta que podemos controlarlo sus movimientos y voluntad gracias a las micro-maquinas que tiene en su interior- dijo Pop-Pop levantándose de su silla.

-Es peor de lo que imagine, sus nanites fueron hechos a base de las investigaciones de los microchips, y esas cosas al ser de alguna manera "los padres de los nanites", pueden controlar a Rex y talvez a otros E.V.O.s como sus marionetas- dijo Lincoln esquivando los golpes de Rex.

-O sea… ¿Qué puedo golpearlo sin sentir culpa?- pregunto Kevin levantándose mientras absorbía el concreto del suelo.

-Yo me encargo, lo noqueare para que…- decía Ronnie Anne pero Rex activo sus tecno-turbinas y con un fuerte viento mando a volar a Ronnie Anne y a Kevin, para luego noquear a Elena con un simple puñetazo en su estómago.

Lincoln intento transformarse con el Omnitrix pero Rex le dio una rápida patada que lo deja noqueado en el suelo, Pop-Pop y Rex toman los microchips que estaban en cautiverio y deciden retirarse del lugar.

-Vamos, tenemos que hacer algunas visitas antes de finalizar la invasión- dijo Pop-Pop seguido por Rex.

Unos minutos después Lincoln y los demás despiertan y ven que tanto el Abuelo Loud como Rex se habían marchado.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-No están, se han ido- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

 **Esta historia continuara…**


	43. Invasión Alienígena 3ra parte

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Anteriormente vimos a Lincoln y a su equipo buscando el lugar de origen de los microchips, pero para su mala suerte surgieron varios inconvenientes que les impidieron seguir su búsqueda, y para peor, descubrieron que hay varios microchips esparcidos por todo el planeta y para peor suerte, Pop-Pop y Rex ahora son esclavos de la reina de los chips, ¿Qué pasara ahora?

-Genial, súper genial, no solo tienes a tu abuelo, también tienen a Rex, que juro golpeare después de rescatarlo, sino que ahora no sabemos por dónde escaparon- dijo Kevin.

-Sí, porque nadie conoce mejor los túneles de escape como Pop-Pop- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Albert nos diría que hacer… pero ahora…- decía Kevin.

-Tanto el cómo Rex nos necesitan, hay que encontrar a la reina cuanto antes, Pop-Pop y Rex son el menor de nuestros problemas, donde este la reina, estarán ellos y el padre de Elena, la detendremos y detendremos a los chips- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Y… que propones para encontrarla?- pregunto Kevin.

Lincoln encendió la computadora para mostrar el mapa y les enseño que hay algo raro, observo que la concentración de chips, más específicamente en Londres, New York, Paris y al centro del sur, en donde hay más personas, pero en una parte de Misuri esta en medio de la nada, con esa información decidieron ir a un pequeño pueblo en Bancroft, donde está el centro mundial de distribución de "Envíalo".

-Claro, esos centros locales fueron parte de la primera ola, pero ahora son millones- dijo Lincoln.

-Y necesitan una base muy grande para esparcirse por todo el planeta- dijo Elena.

-Están tomando el mundo a través de envíos postales, que ridículo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Tienes alguna brillante teoría, Sra. Santiago?- se burló Elena.

-No me obligues a…- decía Ronnie Anne pero Lincoln la detuvo.

-Bien ya basta, ya sabemos que allí es donde los chips están siendo manufacturados y distribuidos, allí encontraremos a la reina- dijo Lincoln.

-Entonces… supongo que iremos de paseo- dijo Elena.

-¿Iremos?...- decía Ronnie Anne cuando Lincoln la miro seriamente –Bien, ella vendrá, el problema es… ¿Cómo iremos?, nuestras tablas no son lo suficientemente rápidas-.

-Es fácil solo…- decía Kevin cuando…

-Un momento Kevin… tengo que ir a verificar algo- dijo Lincoln corriendo lo más que pudo.

-Amigo ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Kevin.

-Creo que yo sé, y también tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Ronnie Anne.

* * *

 **Invasión Alienígena 3ra parte**

Lincoln corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su casa, finalmente llego y vio que estaba cerrada y con las luces apagadas, Lincoln suspiro de alivio creyendo que nada malo paso, pero al entrar tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Mamá?, ¿Papá?, ¿Chicas?, siento llegar a estas horas pero surgió una emergencia y ya saben… cosas de héroes, pero ahora hay otro problema y…- Lincoln siguió hablando pero ninguna respuesta – _Que raro, normalmente el único ruido en esta casa son los ronquidos de mis hermanas, aunque Papá y Lola son los que roncan más fuerte en esta casa, por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando_ \- Lincoln retrocedía un poco asustado hasta que choco con algo y al voltear vio a Leni –Leni, gracias a dios, pensé que todos estaban…-.

-Tranquilo Linky, estamos aquí para ti- decía Leni abrazando a su hermano pero…

-Espera, ¿estamos?- dijo Lincoln.

-Si hermano, estamos aquí- esta vez la que hablo fue Luna y poco a poco llegaron las demás.

-Estamos aquí Linky, listo para unírtenos- dijeron las chicas que evidentemente estaban poseídas y Leni tenía agarrado a Lincoln para que no escape.

-Hijo, no te resistas- dijo Rita.

-Esto se siente maravilloso- dijo Lynn Sr.

-No, ustedes no- dijo Lincoln tratando de escapar del agarre de su hermana.

-Ahora serás uno de nosotros, la reina le dará gusto conocerte- dijo Lori sujetando un microchip.

-Pues díganle a su reina…- dijo Lincoln ejecutando un movimiento que hiso que Leni la soltara y se estrellara contra sus hermanas –Que iré por ella y detendré su invasión- Lincoln tomo uno de los pañales sucios de Lily y los arrojo directo a su poseída familia que por instinto esquivaron, Lincoln aprovecho esa distracción para tratar de escapar velozmente hasta entrar al ducto de ventilación –Esto es malo, mi familia fue poseída por esos chips, tengo que derrotar a la reina pronto-.

-Hola Lincoln- dijo una voz que hiso que Lincoln se asustara y luego ver que era Lucy.

-AHHH, ¡Lucy esta poseída!- grito Lincoln.

-Así me veo siempre, lo olvidas- dijo Lucy.

-Si es cierto, perdón, pero… ¿Cómo te salvaste?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Estuve en el ducto de ventilación todo el tiempo, iba a salir cuando Pop-Pop llego pero… sentí que algo andaba mal, y cuando me di cuenta, nuestra familia fue poseída- dijo Lucy siendo abrazada por su hermano.

-Tranquila Lucy, ya sabemos cómo solucionar este problemas y salvar a todos, pero ahora hay que salir de aquí para lograrlo- dijo Lincoln.

-Sígueme, paso tanto tiempo aquí que lo conozco como la palma de mi mano- dijo Lucy guiando a Lincoln a una salida para salir de la casa sin que su familia se den cuenta, finalmente después de 5 minutos de pasear por los ductos, llegaron al cuarto de Lincoln para salir por el tobogán de su habitación.

-¡Sí!, salimos sanos y… Dang it- decía Lincoln que junto a Lucy se dieron cuenta de que ahora estaban rodeados por sus vecinos y conocidos, Lucy aunque no lo demostraba, pero estaba asustada y solo se puso atrás de su hermano –Esto ya se puso feo, Clyde, los señores McBride, Bobby, los señores Santiago, el Sr. Ortega y todos nuestros demás vecinos han sido "microchipizados"-.

-Siento ofender, pero ese es el peor juego de palabras- dijo Lucy.

-No se me ocurrió nada mejor, ahora necesitamos un milagro- dijo Lincoln esperando su inminente fin cuando escucho algo -¿Qué es ese sonido?- pregunto Lincoln cuando vio que una luz se acercaba y luego ponerse entre Lincoln y la multitud, Lincoln vio y se sorprendió cuando ahí vio a Kevin con su traje de héroe en una motoneta muy genial -¿Kevin?, ¿De dónde sacaste esa…?-.

Lincoln vio detenidamente la motoneta, la motoneta es azul con un arco negro, un símbolo del Omnitrix en la parte por encima y un numero 11 en la parte posterior, está equipado con partes de tecnología alienígena.

-Ahora no hay tiempo- Kevin oprimió un botón y en unos segundos llega otra motoneta igual solo que era verde con un arco negro y con un numero 10 en la parte posterior –Suban ahora y vamos a nuestro destino- dijo Kevin en lo que Lincoln se subió a la motoneta y Lucy también se subió sujetándose de su hermano, Kevin luego le entrega unas llaves para encender el vehículo y en solo unos segundos se alegaron completamente de la multitud controlada por los microchips.

-¡Esto es increíble, ¿De dónde sacaste estas cosas?!- pregunto Lincoln.

-¿Te gusta? Lo estaba terminando como un regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Kevin.

-Mi cumpleaños fue hace semanas- dijo Lincoln.

-Lo estaba terminando, hice una para cada uno de nosotros, y estoy trabajando en alguna más por si se nos unen más compañeros, pero dejemos de hablar, tus novias nos esperan- dijo Kevin.

-¡Que no son mis…!-.

-Sigue conduciendo- dijo Lucy.

Lincoln y Kevin siguieron conduciendo hasta llegar donde las chicas los esperaban, las motonetas eran iguales exceptos que una tenia morada con un arco morado y otra tenia rojo con un arco negro.

-Ronnie, tengo que decirte que…- decía Lincoln.

-Tranquilo Linc, ya lo sé, mi hermano y el resto de mi familia… están poseídos por esos chips- dijo Ronnie Anne lamentándose, Lincoln como buen chico solo pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla.

-Hola Lucy, veo que te salvaste- dijo Elena.

-Elena, ha pasado tiempo- dijo Lucy.

-Me imagino que esa motoneta iba a ser de Rex- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues obvio, pero como tenemos que recuperarlo, Elena lo usara por ahora- dijo Kevin.

-Motonetas, tu amigo construyo motonetas- dijo Elena.

-¿Nos ayudaran a pelear contra los microchips?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Aun debo terminar detalles, por ahora solo nos darán el paseo que necesitamos para llegar a Misuri y detener a la reina- dijo Kevin.

-Pues… ¿Qué estamos esperando?- dijo Lincoln colocándose su traje –Es hora de ser héroe-.

Los 4 héroes más Lucy conduciendo las motonetas hacia su objetivo, detener a la reina y parar a los peligrosos microchips para liberar a su ciudad y posiblemente al mundo, finalmente después de algunas horas de viaje en carretera los chicos habían llegado al estado de Misuri, en el pueblo en Bancroft.

-Misuri en febrero, mis vacaciones soñadas, pero con un poco más de frio- dijo Ronnie Anne que junto a los demás siguieron caminando hasta llegar al centro de distribución de "Envíalo".

-Ya llegamos, y al parecer ser hay un pequeño ejército- dijo Lincoln usando el visor de su casco y ver a millones de personas transportando y empaquetando cajas –Corrijo, no tan pequeño, miren por ustedes mismos- los demás tomaron binoculares y ver a todas las personas poseídas trabajando, algunos cargaban las cajas a los camiones y otros las colocaban en cargamentos para transportes.

-Esto es malo, todos allá abajo están infectados y todas esas bandejas están llenas de chips- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Debe haber millones o quizás 6.000.000, dependiendo de la cantidad de gente que viva en la tierra- dijo Elena.

-No hay otra opción, hay que entrar, pero disimuladamente y sigilosamente, como ninjas, Lucy tú te escondes en un lugar…- decía Lincoln viendo que su hermana ya no está –seguro-.

Los 4 chicos fueron directo a entrar en el edificio y también evitando ser detectados por las personas infectadas y sobretodo de Pop-Pop que se encontraba ahí encargándose de que las cajas vallan a sus destinos, finalmente sin ningún tropiezo llegaron a la línea de ensamblaje donde varias personas guardaban los chips en contenedores y luego siendo empaquetadas y marcadas a las diferentes ciudades del mundo, los chicos buscaron cualquier pista de donde está la reina, pero sin embargo, encontraron otra cosa.

-No hay rastro de la reina, pero encontramos otra cosa- dijo Lincoln viendo en el centro del lugar al sujeto misterioso cuyo cuerpo parecía estar conectados a varios tubos que al mismo tiempo sacaba varios microchips desde el interior de su cuerpo.

-Es el sujeto de la bodega- dijo Kevin.

-Oh no, es más que eso… Elena- decía Lincoln.

-Ya lo vi Linky, y no es una visión… es mi padre- dijo Elena revelando la identidad del hombre misterioso.

Los 4 chicos para evitar casi ser descubiertos, se fueron a esconder en otra parte.

-Sabía que era una trampa y que no podíamos confiar en ti- dijo Kevin preparado para atacar a Elena.

-Tranquilo Kevin, todo está bien- dijo Lincoln deteniendo a Kevin.

-Claro que no está bien, Víctor Validus es el que está creando los chips, es la mente maestra de toda la operación- dijo Ronnie Anne sin quitarle la vista de encima a Elena.

-Y si no es así, que tal si los chips lo controlan, como con Pop-Pop o Rex, pero creo que además de eso… lo estuvo planeando, hiso pruebas en sí mismo, en otras palabras, él se volvió la colmena, su cuerpo produce miles cada minuto- dijo Lincoln.

-Solo puede haber una colmena, y la reina se encarga de ellos, entonces…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-La reina está dentro de mi padre- dijo Elena.

-Bueno es obvio lo que hay que hacer, destruirlo, desconectarlo y con él a la reina- dijo Kevin.

-Estás loco, la vida de un hombre también está en peligro- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Es entre la vida de ese hombre o toda la raza humana- dijo Kevin.

-Lincoln has algo, dijiste que lo liberarías, no es su culpa, lo controla la reina- dijo Elena al borde de las lágrimas.

-Amigo, sé que puede ser difícil, pero si no detenemos a este tipo, todo el mundo caerá, ¿sabes lo que pasaría?- decía Kevin.

-No sé qué haría Pop-Pop, o Tetrax o cualquier otro plomero, pero sé que no haría, no destruyo víctimas, las salvo… escuchen tengo un plan pero puede ser riesgoso… los chips deben estar dormidos para el embarque, así que detendré a la reina antes de que…- decía Lincoln preparado para activar el Omnitrix.

-Linc espera, que pasaría si algunos de tus alienígenas es absorbido por la reina, todo se habrá terminado- dijo Ronnie Anne preocupada por lo que podría pasar.

-Crees que eso no es lo que tengo en mente, escuchen el Omnitrix estuvo absorbiendo el ADN de los chips, si me convierto en uno de ellos, podre pelear con ella desde adentro… es hora de que lo pruebe-.

-Espera, no lo hagas, jamás has luchado contra algo así, es un organismo muy diferente, hay una probabilidad de que lo logres, pero talvez luego no puedas mantenerlo a raya y al final ser un esclavo permanente de la colmena- dijo Kevin.

-Escucha a Kevin Linc, yo… no quiero perderte- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y yo menos, no después de reencontrarnos después de mucho tiempo- dijo Elena.

-No tengo opción, esta vez dejare que el Omnitrix decida, esta cosa siempre me ha dado lo que necesito en situaciones como esta, incluso cuando no lo quiera… además no es la primera vez que me quieran controlar- dijo Lincoln

-Te juro que si no regresas a salvo, te voy a…- decía Kevin cuando fue recibido por un fuerte golpe de nada más y menos que… Rex –Perfecto, nos encontró, que más puede salir mal- dijo Kevin cuando sonó la alarma y todas las personas infectadas fueron directo hacia nuestros héroes

-Tenías que decirlo verdad, mantenlos ocupados- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Tú lo sabrás, confió en todos ustedes- entonces Lincoln activo el Omnitrix y al golpear el botón, en lugar de transformarse en su lugar de hiso bastante pequeño –Está bien… esto no era lo que yo pensaba

Sin embargo pronto su cuerpo fue rodeados de varios cables formando una especie de armadura a su alrededor y cambiando.

Ahora tiene piel gris con un diseño de circuitos verdes en él, posee alas verdes y así como un gran ojo cíclope verde. Está compuesto de carbono/silicio basado en un cuerpo mecánico y tiene pies triangulares, también lleva el símbolo del Omnitrix en el pecho.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Kevin

-Se ha convertido en una especie de organismo mecánico- dijo Ronnie Anne –Igual que los chips-.

- **Nanomech, me gusta** \- Lincoln ahora con su nueva forma de Nanomech empezó a batir sus alas y a pesar su diminuto tamaño voló bastante rápido y perdiéndose a la vista de las personas infectadas – **Es hora de ser aún más pequeño** \- Nanomech siguió volando muy sigilosamente entre todas las personas hasta acercarse a Validus – **Aun más** \- Nanomech se encogió a un tamaño tan diminuto que con toda su velocidad entro directo en la nariz de Validus – **Esto es asqueroso** \- Nanomech voló por toda la fosa nasal humana para encontrar a reina.

- ** _Escucha mi voz_** \- Nanomech escucho una voz que le hiso parecer un dolor de cabeza – ** _Debes obedecer… Eres uno de nosotros, Lincoln Loud_** \- la reina parecía ser una especie de mosquito biomecánico con patas similares de una araña y un cuerpo parecido al de una abeja.

La voz de la reina lograba no solo lograr una jaqueca en Nanomech pero él pudo recuperarse y lanzarle una descarga de energía acertando a la reina, la pelea parecía afectar a Victor Validus.

En el exterior los chicos estaban siendo rodeados por las personas infectadas, intentaron huir pero cada persona les trataba de bloquear el paso, pero el más difícil de ellos era Rex, que usando sus tecno-turbinas mandaba a volar a los 3 chicos, pero Kevin se levantó y absorbió algo del concreto del piso y darle un buen golpe a Rex, mientras las chicas solo noqueaban a los civiles controlados.

Mientras en el interior de Validus, la reina intentaba por todo los medios hacer que Nanomech sucumbiera a sus órdenes, pero nuestro héroe resistía y aun disparando energía que la reina esquivaba ágilmente.

- ** _¿Cómo pueden importarte sus problemas comunes cuando el universo… puede ser tuyo?_** -.

Nanomech ya resistía mejor las ordenes de reina y disparar un orbe de energía, pero la reina lo esquivo de un salto y de un aguijón que tenía en su retaguardia lanzo rayos de energía con dirección a nuestro héroe.

En el exterior, las chicas demostraban una habilidad para noquear a los civiles, Ronnie Anne con su magia y uno que otro movimiento de artes marciales, Elena mostraba un buen dominio usando 2 barras de metal para atacar.

Kevin por su parte se enfrentaba a Rex que solo podía esquivar los ataques de su compañero E.V.O., Rex decidió usar su tecno-espada, mientras Kevin formaba una espada en su mano izquierdo, comenzando una lucha de espadas entre el chico absorbente y el E.V.O

Mientras, la pelea entre Nanomech y la reina chip parecía afectar más y más a la cabeza de Validus, ya que cada minuto que pasa, se notaba que tenía varios dolores de cabeza.

- ** _Tu eres diferente a los demás… más fuerte, juntos podemos gobernar… todo_** \- decía de reina aun disparando a nuestro héroe que esquivaba cada disparo con su ágil vuelo al mismo tiempo tratando de golpear a la reina.

- **Lo siento, no estoy listo… para esa clase de compromiso… y además ya tengo a alguien que me interesa, y no creo que mis hermanas te aprueben** \- Nanomech lanzo otra ráfaga de energía que impacto contra la reina alegándola mucho de él.

- ** _Entonces morirás… ¡con los humanos!_** \- la reina saco de su cuerpo varios cables que uso para atacar y electrocutar a Nanomech, ocasionándole mucho daño.

Kevin y Rex seguían con su combate de espada con espada, Rex puso a Kevin contra las cuerdas en el piso, pero Kevin uso sus piernas para hacer tropezar a Rex y luego darle un golpe con sus manos en forma de martillo.

-Perdón por eso amigo, nada personal- dijo Kevin, pero Rex se levantó y con un botón algunas puertas se abrieron y de allí salieron algunas bestias que en total eran 10 que sin duda debían ser… -E.V.O.s, entonces Rex no era al único que puso controlar-.

Rex con sus tecno-botas iba a atacar a Kevin desde la altura con un buen susto, pero Ronnie Anne uso su magia para empujar chocando contra 2 E.V.O.s.

-Yo me encargo de Rex, ¿crees poder encargarte de esos monstruos?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-¿Me lo estas preguntando?, así no me limitare- dijo Kevin absorbiendo metal y corriendo hacia los E.V.O.s para atacarlos.

-Solo espero que Linc le esté yendo mejor que nosotros- dijo Elena aun noqueando a algunos civiles.

-Si lo conoces tan bien como nosotros, entonces no debe tener ningún problema- dijo Ronnie Anne esquivando ágilmente los golpes de los tecno-brazos de Rex

Mientras de regreso en el interior de Validus

- ** _Fuiste un tonto al convertirte en un chip, puedo vencer a todos los que son como tú_** \- la reina seguía atacando ferozmente a nuestro y luego agarrándolo con sus patas y ambos cayendo al parecer al vacío de la cabeza de Validus.

En el exterior Elena por fin pudo noquear al último civil controlado, quiso ayudar a Ronnie Anne contra Rex, pero vio que ella no tenía ningún problema al parecer, luego vio que Kevin luchaba ferozmente contra los E.V.O.s restante, algunos usándolos para golpear otros E.V.O.s y otros simplemente noqueándolos de un golpe, pero en su descuido fue atrapado por las garras de otro E.V.O mucho más grande.

-Porque tenían que estar estos mutantes molestando, todo hubiera sido un poco más fácil- dijo Kevin preparado para recibir un golpe de garra, Ronnie Anne al ver esto no tuvo otra que…

-Lo siento Rex, _Bondigus Metalinorka_ \- Ronnie Anne antes de que Rex lo atacara con su tecno-cañon, uso su hechizo para hacer que Rex cambiara su blanco al E.V.O. y luego levitando a Rex para noquear al E.V.O con la propia arma de Rex, derrotando así a ambos –Espero que no esté enojado después-.

-Con suerte se le olvidara cuando regrese a la normalidad- dijo Kevin.

-Eso es bueno, pero aún tenemos más problemas- dijo Elena apuntando a los chips que al parecer empezaban a brillar.

-Si eso es lo que me imagino… se están activando- dijo Ronnie Anne –Linc por favor, date prisa.

En el interior de Validus tanto Nanomech como la reina seguían cayendo, pero la reina parecía aun tener la ventaja en la batalla.

- **Creo que olvidas una cosa reinita, que no soy uno cualquiera… tú mismo lo dijiste, ahora soy mitad robot, mitad humano** \- Nanomech con sus garras puso librarse del agarre y empujar a la reina – **Los robots se adaptan** \- Nanomech igual que la reina también saco varios cables de su espalda y juntando sus manos… - **Pero los humanos… ¡NUNCA SE RINDEN!** \- Nanomech acumulo mucha energía entre sus manos y generar una descarga eléctrica tan poderosa que acabo con la reina chip… para siempre.

En el exterior, Víctor Validus y todos los civiles estaban siendo rodeados de una aura extraña que al mismo tiempo emanaba los chips, lo cual hiso que todos los chips uno por uno se destruyeran y explotaran, lo cual hiso que poco a poco, las personas vuelvan a la normalidad, Víctor iba a desmayarse y de su oído salió algo que estaba creciendo y revelando ser Lincoln que regresaba a la normalidad.

-Ganamos… otra vez- dijo Lincoln quitándose su traje sin que nadie lo viera y de sus manos tenia lo que parecía lo que quedaba de la reina, sin dudarlo lo aplasto para que ya no fuera una molestia.

Elena por su parte fue corriendo a ayudar a bajar y abrazar a su padre y se notaba por ese abrazo que en verdad lo extrañaba mucho, Lincoln por su parte se acercó a sus amigos y recibiendo un abrazo de Ronnie Anne y luego de Elena.

-Ahh… chicas, quizás no deban abrazarme, volé dentro de una nariz- dijo Lincoln.

-No arruines el momento- dijeron ambas chicas.

-Auch mi cabeza, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y cómo llegamos aquí?- pregunto Rex.

-Es una larga historia… solo te diré- Kevin le dio un golpe a Rex –Cuentas saldadas-.

-Enserio, ¿alguien me cuenta lo que paso?- pregunto Rex.

-Después Rex, ahora aprovecha de curar a esos E.V.O.s antes de que despierten y escapen- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-A la orden- dijo Rex.

-¿Dónde está Pop-Pop?- pregunto Lincoln

Las puertas de la fábrica se abrían, y todas las personas ya no controladas salían de allí para regresar a sus casas y regresar a sus vidas normales, pero nuestro héroe aun buscaba a alguien, hasta que…

-Tuviste muchas agallas al desobedecer mis órdenes, y desafiar mi autoridad- dijo Pop-Pop muy seriamente.

-Pop-Pop… yo- decía Lincoln.

-Sabes a donde te lleva ese comportamiento- decía Pop-Pop en lo que Lincoln bajaba la mirada de pena, pero sorpresivamente recibió un abrazo de su abuelo y ambos se comparten una sonrisa.

En eso todas las personas seguían su camino de vuelta a la civilización, aunque aún preguntándose ¿Cómo llegaron? Y ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lo siento Víctor, nada de esto habría pasado si hubiera confiado en ti- dijo Pop-Pop.

-No Albert, no estuvo bien que lo hiciera solo, Lincoln… gracias…- dijo Víctor dándole la mano a Lincoln en señal de gratitud –Por todo-.

-Es tu hija a la que debes agradecerle, si no fuera por Elena… creo que estaría viendo el " _Barco de los_ sueños" con mis hermanas, hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está Lucy?, no la he visto desde que entramos a la fábrica- pregunto Lincoln.

-Aquí estoy- dijo Lucy apareciendo de la nada asustando a todos los presentes.

-¿Dónde estuviste en todo este alboroto?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Me dijiste que me escondiera en un lugar seguro, y lo hice y te espere… porque sabía que resolverías este asunto- dijo Lucy sintiéndole a su hermano.

-Al menos una hermana si me escucha, saben una cosa chicos, creo que todos hacemos un buen equipo- dijo Lincoln.

-Somos un gran equipo- dijo Elena.

-Somos más que eso, somos los Plomeros… y los Plomeros tenemos un gran líder- dijo Ronnie Anne mirando a Lincoln al igual que todos.

-¿Porque me miran así?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Porque es cierto lo que dijo, tienen un gran líder, que dirías si te pido que cuando me retire definitivamente, tomes el control por mí- dijo Pop-Pop.

-¿Estás seguro?... ¿Y si nunca estoy listo?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Pues con lo que demostraste hoy, sin duda lo serás, el Omnitrix no pudo caer en la muñeca de cualquiera, además, yo ya no soy joven- dijo Pop-Pop.

-Pues si es así, mi primera orden es aun no aceptar la renuncia de Pop-Pop, no te iras tan fácil, además hay uno que otro novato que necesita tu sabiduría- dijo Lincoln.

-Si… tienes razón, ahora ¿Dónde estacione mi auto cuando era zombi?- preguntaba Pop-Pop.

-Y por cierto… como que somos, tú no estás en el equipo- dijo Ronnie Anne viendo a Elena.

-Ahora lo estoy Ronnie, me gane mi lugar y ademas…- en ese momento tanto Elena como Ronnie Anne empezaban a discutir.

-Mejor acostúmbrate hermano, esto sucederá con mucha frecuencia- dijo Rex formando de sus pies su venti-móvil.

-¿Seguro que seguirás usando eso?, te hice una motoneta- dijo Kevin.

-¿Para qué?, yo soy mi propio vehículo- dijo Rex ya tomando su camino.

-Creo que yo me quedare la motoneta, gracias Levin- dijo Elena.

-Entonces… ¿una carrera a casa?- pregunto Lincoln.

-El último en llegar paga el almuerzo- dijo Kevin en lo que él y Lincoln se subían a sus motonetas y empezaban a conducir para alcanzar a Rex.

-Hombres- dijeron Ronnie Anne y Elena subiéndose a sus motonetas.

-¿Te llevo?- pregunto Ronnie Anne a Lucy.

-Si insistes- dijo Lucy subiendo atrás de Ronnie Anne y entonces las chicas se preparaban para partir.

-Oh y por cierto, ese secreto… era mentira, te veo en la meta- dijo Elena ya partiendo.

-Tu pequeña… espera a que te venza- dijo Ronnie Anne también tomando su camino.

-Los jóvenes de hoy en día- dijo Pop-Pop.

-Tú lo has dicho Albert- dijo Víctor viendo el camino que tomaron los chicos.

Los 5 chicos conducían por la carretera de regreso a Royal Wood y al mismo tiempo preguntándose que podría seguir después de todo lo que les paso.

-Bueno ya saben lo que dicen "el futuro puede ser incierto", detuvimos una invasión alienígena y salvamos millones de vida pero por ahora…- le decía Lincoln a la audiencia -¡Yo seré el primero en llegar a casa!-.

-Ni lo pienses- dijeron Kevin y Rex.

-Lo decimos de nuevo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Si tú quieres- dijo Elena.

-Hombres- dijeron las chicas.

Más tarde de noche en la misma fabrica, algunos chips parecían tratar de moverse y sobrevivir pero…

-Así que aun después de que su reina se fue, quieren continuar pues déjenme decirles algo- dijo una persona misteriosa pisando sin piedad el microchips –Sin un líder, ustedes no son nada, en cambio nosotros…- decía la persona misteriosa revelando ser Van Kleiss –Somos mejores, chicos háganme un favor, si ven algunos chips sobrantes, destrúyanlos sin dejar rastro algunos- dijo Van Kleiss pidiendo a sus compañeros destruir lo que queda de los chips –Estas cosas pudieron ser un gran peligro para todos, además hay que ser precavidos, no solo con el chico, si no con ese tal L-10, saco lo mejor de ti… Albert-.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	44. L-10000

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En la casa Loud, más específicamente en el patio trasero, los chicos Loud estaban decorando todo, bueno solo Lincoln, las chicas como que no se veían muy animadas.

-¿Chicas?- pregunto Lincoln en que las chicas voltearon a ver a su hermano -¿Qué les pasa?, es el cumpleaños de Lily, deberían estar súper contentas por el día especial de nuestra hermana más joven-.

-Es que… decorar a aquí nos recuerda el… ya sabes… accidente- dijo Lori.

-Oh… eso, sé que pusieron su mejor esfuerzo y siento haberles hecho perder el tiempo, pero el pasado, es el pasado, lo que importa es el ahora- dijo Lincoln en que sus hermanas ya un poco más alegres volvieron a la decoración –Mis hermanas a veces pueden pensar mucho en mi felicidad, y después de ese pequeño "accidente", se han vuelto muy protectoras con ese tema, pero ya lo supere, ahora tenemos que terminar la decoración para Lily- le decía Lincoln a la audiencia y volviendo al trabajo.

-No puedo creer que nuestra pequeña Lily ya cumplió los 2 años- dijo Luna.

-Parece que fue ayer que mamá llego a casa y la trajo recién nacida- dijo Lola.

-Cómo crecen tan… rápido… a todas ustedes las vi nacer… y crecer- Lori empezó a llorar al recordar bonitos momentos.

-Si es así con nosotras, no quiero pensar en cómo será cuando tenga hijos- dijo Luan.

-Espero que Rex la esté entreteniendo, se lo pedí a él para que pueda pasar tiempo con ella- dijo Lincoln.

Mientras en un parque infantil, Lily y otros bebés estaban jugando en el arenero y se veía que enterraban a Rex.

-A veces me siento como el tonto de esta historia- dijo Rex.

-Popo- dijo Lily.

-Ah Lily, recién te acabo de cambiar- dijo Rex.

Devuelta en la casa Loud, los padres llegaban con algunos regalos recién envueltos.

-Todos eligieron excelentes regalos para su hermana, me enorgullecen- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Ahora solo falta el pastel- dijo Rita en que todos los hermanos abrieron muy bien los ojos –Ninguno trajo el pastel, ¿Quién estaba a cargo de preparar el pastel?- cada hermana apunto a Lincoln.

-No es mi culpa, no había ingredientes, intente decirles, pero todas estaban ocupadas- dijo Lincoln mientras las chicas solo silbaban de inocencia

-Cariño sube al auto, iremos por ingredientes para un pastel- dijo Rita en lo que ambos padres subieron al auto para hacer compras de último momento-.

-Bien hecho torpe, ahora la fiesta estará arruinada, ¿Literalmente quien hace un cumpleaños sin pastel?- dijo Lori.

-Oye no lo culpes, Luan siempre desperdicia ingredientes para sus pasteles de broma- dijo Lana.

-Pues tú y Lynn siempre comen como cerdos- dijo Luan.

-Eso es una ofensa, necesitamos proteínas, y quien no escucha con Luna tocando a toda hora- dijo Lynn.

-Pues al menos no trato de mi hermano como saco de boxeo- dijo Luna en la que todas las hermanas espesaban a discutir.

-¡YA BASTA!, discutir y pelear no resolverá nada, que tal esto, tomamos pajitas y quien pierda, hará el pastel para que nuestro padres no tengan que hacerlo- dijo Lincoln en que las chicas iban a sacar pajitas cuando de pronto… una especie de portal de abrió y de ahí, sale una mujer encapuchada, que de inmediatamente voló esquivando a Lincoln y agarrando a 2 de las hermanas Loud, en este caso Luna y Lynn, Lincoln al ver esto decide transformarse en… - **¡XRL8!** \- XRL8 corrió para alcanzar a la mujer que entro al portal, nuestro héroe la siguió entrando también al portal que inmediatamente se cerró, dejando impactada al resto de las chicas.

-Mala noticia chicas, las tiendas están cerradas y…- decía Lynn Sr. Llegando con su esposa y viendo que las chicas aún estaban congelas de la impresión –Chicas, ¿Dónde están Lincoln, Luna y Lynn?-.

* * *

 **L-10.000**

En una parte desconocida, otro portal se abre y de allí bruscamente salen los 4 personajes y al levantarse, se sorprendieron por lo que veían, habían humanos, pero eso no era lo impactante, habían muchos alienígenas, algunos conocidos, y otros un poco más extraños, además estaban en una ciudad que se veían muy pero muy avanzada.

-Creo que ya no estamos en cansas- dijo Lynn.

-Hola Lincoln, te vez bien- dijo una adolecente volando en un patín volador y mandándole un beso a nuestro héroe

-Hey Lincoln Yī wàn- dijeron unos chicos también volando en tablas voladoras-

- **¿Lincoln qué?** \- pregunto XRL8.

-Hermano, creo que querrás ver esto- dijo Luna apuntando a una enorme estatua de un hombre adulto en forma, pero lo sorprendente era el nombre y lo que estaba escrito.

- **Héroe de héroes, L-10.000, ¿se supone que ese soy yo?** \- dijo nuestro héroe cuando la estatua fue destruida.

-Más bien, eras tú- dijo Lynn.

- **Oye Loud, cuanto tiempo sin vernos** \- dijo el extraño que parecía ser un rinoceronte humanoide con una armadura y varios detalles cibernéticos como su cuerno que parece ser la punta de un cañón laser.

- **¿Acaso te conozco?** \- pregunto XRL8.

- **Prepárate para la venganza de Exo-Skull** \- el rinoceronte cibernético revelando su nombre y disparo ráfagas de energía que XRL8 esquivo con su velocidad y fue directo a atacar.

- **Ah sí, pues prepárate tú para recibir una paliza** \- dijo XRL8 sin ver que el tiempo se le acabo y regreso a la normalidad y chocando contra el torso Exo-Skull –Bien podríamos hablarlo o…- Lincoln se puso su trajo y disparo varios láseres sin hacerle ningún daño a Exo-Skull –O ya no se-.

- _Kimo Chaa_ \- la extraña mujer disparo una ráfaga mágica que llamo la atención de Exo-Skull, pero él respondió con otra ráfaga laser, pero la hechicera se protegió con un escudo mágico y fue directo a contratacar, pero Exo-Skull lanzo de su cuerno un contenedor que saco una red que atrapo a la hechicera.

Exo-Skull procedió a atacar a Lincoln pero inmediatamente algo llego y con una increíble velocidad y fuerza, despedazo por completo las partes mecánicas de Exo-Skull, dejándolo noqueado en el proceso.

-Muy bien… ¡Alguien me puede decir que está pasando!- pregunto Lincoln cuando algo o más bien alguien se puso frente.

Parecía ser XRL8, pero con leves cambios, su rastro azul pasa a ser blanco, con la excepción de su cara, además era más alto de lo habitual, y tenía 2 franjas blancas en ambos lados de sus hombros.

-¿Ese es XRL8?- pregunto Lynn, mientras XRL8 uso una especie de escáner de su casco empezó a analizar a Exo-Skull.

- **Parece que tus mejoras deben ser obras de Animo, hare un análisis de ADN en el cuartel** \- dijo el futuro XRL8 para luego mirar de frente a Lincoln, Luna y Lynn que solo saludaron nerviosamente – **Y regrésalos ahora** \- XRL8 del futuro iba a retirarse pero…

-Guau, ¿eres yo verdad?, y parece que seré nuevo y mejorado, es genial, me volveré genial y al parecer por fin tendré mi propio cuartel- dijo Lincoln sin dejar de emocionarse por ver a su yo futuro.

- **No tengo tiempo para esto** \- dijo XRL8 del futuro.

-Oye dime, ¿cuándo podre ver a los otros 9.999?- pregunto Lincoln.

- **Hmmm… que tal, ¡Nunca!-** dijo XRL8 del futuro retirándose velozmente del lugar.

-Oh cielos, me volví lo que nunca quise volverme, un engreído- dijo Lincoln mirando con algo de decepción a su yo futuro.

-Deberías cambiar de actitud hermano- dijo Luna.

-Es cierto, por eso te traje aquí- dijo la hechicera en la que Lincoln la miro detenidamente y entonces…

-¿Ronnie Anne?- dijo Lincoln en lo que la hechicera se sorprende y se quita la capucha revelando efectivamente ser la Ronnie Anne del futuro.

-No puedo engañarte, al menos no por mucho tiempo- Ronnie Anne del futuro tenía el cabello más largo con un pequeño flequillo en la frente y aún tenía su cola de caballo, también lleva un traje de spandex de color morado y negro y los hechizos de bisel en su brazo derecho, lleva la capucha como capa, además se veía bien desarrollada.

-Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba…- decía Lincoln sin dejar de estar impresionado por como se ve Ronnie Anne.

-Guau, te ves genial Ronnie, solo mira cuanto has crecido- dijo Luna.

-Oye Luna, mira como esta Lincoln, está igual que como miraba a la Mr. DiMartino- dijo Lynn que le da una cachetada logrando que Lincoln regrese en sí.

-¿Qué, que, como, cuando como, que paso?, ¡Ronnie, enserio eres tú!, pero ahora sí, ¿estamos en el futuro? ¿Y cómo?- preguntaba Lincoln.

-Es fácil, solo necesitas el hechizo correcto y…- decía Ronnie Anne del futuro.

-¡Eres una maga!- dijeron Luna y Lynn.

-Sí, no me tomo mucho tiempo en ser una maga maestras pero… no estamos aquí para hablar del futuro, L-10.000 necesita tu ayuda, por eso te traje Linc- dijo Ronnie Anne del futuro.

-¿Porque? El, yo, bueno tu sabes… parece que no quiere ni necesita mi ayuda- dijo Lincoln.

-Y… ¿Por qué traernos?- pregunto Luna.

-Necesitaba una forma de traer a Lincoln, y llevándolas, era la única solución, y con respecto a tu yo futuro, L-10.000 domina los secretos del Omnitrix, pero eso no lo prepara para cualquier cosa, tiene una crisis la cual no puede resolver solo- dijo Ronnie Anne del futuro en lo que la insignia de Plomero que tiene en su cinturón empezó a parpadear –Alo-.

- _Ronnie, ¿Dónde estás?_ \- dijo una voz que se notaba que era Bobby.

-Estoy en la ruta Chris con Dean, pero iré para allá enseguida, y llevare unas visitas inesperadas- dijo Ronnie Anne del futuro colgando –Adivinen que, iremos a ver a las chicas-.

-Espera, te refieres a…- decía Lincoln en lo que Ronnie Anne chasqueo los dedos y desaparecieron del lugar.

Mientras en el último piso de un edificio al centro de la ciudad, en un cuarto bastante extenso, ocho chicas muy conocidas, que no eran otras que las versiones futuras de las hermanas Loud, arreglaban todo para una ocasión especial, en ese momento llega la Ronnie Anne junto a nuestros amigos del pasado, las chicas al a la versión joven de su hermano ¿Qué hicieron?... pues darle un abrazo muy, pero muy fuerte.

-No… respiro- decía Lincoln en que por fin sus hermanas lo soltaron.

-Perdona hermanito, es que… hace tiempo que no te vemos- dijo la Luan del futuro.

-¿Cómo hace cuánto?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Hace como un año, y solo duro 5 minutos, dijiste " _Estoy ocupado, no tengo tiempo que perder_ " y te fuiste como XRL8- dijo Lisa del futuro.

-¡Es una broma!, juro que cuando lo vea, lo voy… me voy… bueno le hare entrar en razón- dijo Lincoln.

-Buena suerte hermanito, te has vuelto algo terco en el futuro- dijo la Lori del futuro en lo que Lincoln noto algo en su dedo.

-Lori… ¿eso es lo que creo que es?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Adivinaste, cariño, tráela para que conozca al tío Lincoln- dijo Lori del futuro.

Justo allí entro Bobby del futuro, pero se notaba que tenía un poco de tomo muscular, y junto a él traía a una pequeña bebe casi parecido a Lily pero con pelo negro.

-Hola bro del pasado- saludo Bobby.

-Muy bien… una sorpresa tras otra, dime, es hija única- pregunto Lincoln cuando paso un joven que era idéntico a Bobby a los 17, solo que con detalles parecidos a Lori que paso con su teléfono.

-Y le dije, no, no, y ella me siguió mirando. Hola mamá, hola tías, hola tías del pasado, hola versión joven de mi tío Lincoln- dijo el joven saliendo de la habitación.

-Sí, allí está mi otro hijo, que la actitud no te engañe, puede llegar a ser bastante responsable- dijo Lori del futuro.

-En otras palabras, es la viva imagen de Lori en chico- susurro Lana del futuro.

-Ahora para aclarar, ¿alguna otra se ha casado o piensa casarse?- pregunto Lincoln.

-En una relación- dijo Luna.

-Estoy saliendo con alguien, pero sin llegar a nada serio- dijo Luan.

-Solteras… todavía- dijeron las gemelas.

-Por ahora no me interesa- dijo Lisa.

-En una relación… con compromiso- dijo Lucy enseñando un anillo en su dedo.

-No quiero hablar de eso todavía- dijo Lynn bastante sonrojada.

-¿Dónde están Leni y Lily?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Oigan ya trajimos el pastel y como que…- dijo Leni que al momento de ver a Lincoln arrojo el pastel que fue atrapado por Lana, y Leni abrazo muy fuerte a Lincoln –Linky, te extrañamos tanto y… ¿Cómo te hiciste tan pequeño?-.

-Leni, él no es nuestro Lincoln, Ronnie lo trajo del pasado, junto a las versiones jóvenes de Luna y Lynn- dijo Lori del futuro.

-Valla, ni cuenta me di de que también estábamos ahí- dijo Lynn del futuro.

-Valla, olvide lo genial que me veía a los 15- dijo Luna del futuro.

-De lujo, me veo genial a los…- decía Luna del futuro.

-Estamos a 20 años en el futuro- dijo Ronnie Anne del futuro.

-A los 35- dijo Luna.

-Y yo me veo como una verdadera súper estrella, ¿dime cuantos partidos gane? ¿Soy cinta negra tercer dan? ¿Entreno equipos?-.

-Solo te diré, que sigas muy bien ese camino, ¿Si vieras el gol que metí cuando jugué para los…?- decía la Lynn del futuro.

-Lynn, sé que quieres decirle sobre tu grandioso futuro, pero no pues decirle nada o cambiaras para mal las cosas- dijo Ronnie Anne del futuro.

-Y ya que tenemos aclaradas las cosas, ¿me puedes bajar Leni?- dijo Lincoln.

-Solo un poco más, hace tiempo que no te abrazo… es que ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos y…- Leni empezó a llorar e irse corriendo a un cuarto a llorar.

-Me he vuelto el peor hermano del mundo- dijo Lincoln lamentándose de todo.

-Aun lo eres para mí- dijo una voz que al voltear todos vieron que era la Lily del futuro.

-Lily, y hace como una hora para mi aun usabas pañales, que rápido crecen- dijo Lincoln.

-Estamos en el futuro genio- dijo Lynn.

-Oigan ahora que me pregunto, ¿dónde están Kevin y Rex?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Kevin, está en la academia de Plomeros, enseñando a novatos, él es el nuevo maestro estricto- dijo Lola del futuro.

-Rex por otro lado, debería haber llegado hace media hora, desde hace un tiempo que no tiene mala orientación con el tiempo- dijo Luan del futuro.

- ** _Peligro, Sector 15-B_** \- la insignia del Plomero de Ronnie Anne dio una señal que todos escucharon.

-¿Qué hay en el Sector 15-D?- pregunto Luna.

-El fuerte D.N.A.X, el depósito gigante de muestras de ADN de toda la galaxia- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Dr. Animo, lo que sea que tenga que ver con ADN o esas cosas, ese loco estará ahí, ¿sigue siendo un problema?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Sí, e igual de loco como siempre- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Cariño, puedes llevar a nuestro hermano al lugar- dijo Lori del futuro.

-Seguro nena- dijo Bobby entregando a su hija a Lori y entonces Lincoln junto a la Ronnie Anne del futuro iban a partir.

-No… van a insistir en seguirme o algo así- dijo Lincoln.

-Ya maduramos Lincoln, además hace mucho que… bueno ya te dijimos- dijo Lola del futuro.

-Y hace mucho que ya no somos capaces de pelear- dijo Lana del futuro.

-¿Aprendimos a pelear?- dijeron Luna y Lynn.

-Sí, pero no diremos cuándo- dijo Lynn del futuro.

-Solo asegúrate de despedirte antes de irte- dijo Lori del futuro en lo que Lincoln se retiraba, pero Lily se puso algo triste por recordar a su hermano mayor y lo ausente que ha estado.

Bobby los llevo a un auto que luce muy avanzado, y por dentro se veía mejor, pero eso no era todo… era un auto volador y en solo algunos minutos llegaron a su destino, el sector 15-B o sector D.N.A.X.

-Nos vemos pequeño Loud, recuerda decir adiós cuando regreses y tu Ronnie ten cuidado alla- dijo Bobby.

-Bobby, ya tengo 31 años, ya no soy una niñita, ahora vete antes de que mi sobrina llore por tu ausencia- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Bobby se retiró del lugar.

-Es hora de ser héroe, y recordarle a L-10.000 como es ser un héroe y de donde viene- Lincoln activo el Omnitrix y se transformó en… - **¡Jetray!** \- Jetray voló seguida de la Ronnie Anne del futuro hasta lo alto del edificio, el cuarto era bastante amplio y con varias capsulas o tubos donde se supone que se almacena el ADN.

Sin embargo algo había destrozado el muro del almacén de ADN empujando a ambos héroes al otros lado, además algo salió volando del mismo agujero, y era Cuatrobrazos del futuro, su masa muscular estaba más desarrollado, teniendo una frente más ancha y brazos más gruesos, además un par de colmillos le sobresalen de la boca, sus pantalones y guantes son iguales, los colores de su camisa estaban ahora invertidos de ser negro con una franja verde, ahora era verde con una franja negra y tiene el Omnitrix en el pecho, además las púas de sus brazos han crecido.

- **Genial, Cuatrobrazos se ve increíble, ¿oye que tal si te ayudo a vencer a Animo?** \- pregunto Jetray.

- **No lo creo, ahora vete** \- dijo el Cuatrobrazos del futuro en lo que llegaba el Dr. Animo.

Su cabeza ahora estaba en un tanque equipado con un aparato que le permite estar conectado al cuerpo de un animal, en este caso, su nuevo cuerpo era el de un yeti.

-Nadie va, a ningún lado- dijo el Dr. Animo del futuro.

- **Valla, finalmente Animo perdió la cabeza, literalmente** \- dijo Jetray.

-Veo que trajiste ayuda, pero eso no te salvara, por cada 10.000 de tus héroes, yo pude crear 10.000 monstruos- dijo Animo del futuro.

- **Ah sí, prepárate** \- dijo Jetray lanzando un rayo de neuroshock que Animo esquiva saltando, Jetray iba a dar un ataque frontal, pero Animo lo detiene y lo lanza contra Cuatrobrazos del futuro.

- _Kimo Chaa_ \- Ronnie Anne lanza energía mágica hacia Animo, pero el loco agarra parte del piso y con eso bloquea el ataque, Cuatrobrazos del futuro toma la cola de Jetray y lo agarra con un tubo.

- **¡Fuera de mi camino!** \- dijo Cuatrobrazos del futuro.

- **Hey, regresa, no puedes ¡no me puedes hacer esto!** \- dijo Jetray tratando de liberarse.

Cuatrobrazos del futuro se prepara para luchar contra Animo del futuro, pero la balanza estaba demasiado a favor del héroe, Lynn y Luna le preguntan a Ronnie Anne del futuro, pero ella dijo que él le gustaba hacerlo a su manera, mientras Jetray se quejaba de que se perdía la acción.

Cuatrobrazos del futuro esquiva un derechazo de Ánimo, y el conecta 2 izquierdosos, Animo se recupera y los agarra, pero entonces Cuatrobrazos sin haber oprimido el botón del Omnitrix cambia a un nuevo alíen, que se asemeja a un pez globo de color verde bulboso con 3 púas que sobresalen de la parte superior e inferior de su cabeza, su boca está cubierta sobre todo la parte frontal superior de él, que está lleno de dientes de colores apagados, en punta y sus ojos están conectados a las comisuras de sus labios, el símbolo del Omnitrix está en su cintura.

Este nuevo alíen lanza una baba liquida que hace retroceder a Animo, y luego rápidamente cambia a Diamante que también poseía cambios, ahora posee un traje que parece un chaleco negro con pantalones blancos y botas negras, además el Omnitrix lo tiene en el centro de su pecho, Diamante golpea el piso y golpea a Animo con fragmentos de diamante que golpean a Animo, pero el científico loco agarra un pedazo de maquinaria y golpea con eso a Diamante, pero el héroe del futuro sale con otra forma alienígena.

Ahora es un alíen con una forma similar a la de una batería, con ojos verdes y 3 círculos verdes en cada brazo, con cabeza grande, brazos cortos y pies en punta, color negro con una parte blanca en forma de choque eléctrico y un circulo en la cabeza color verde, el símbolo del Omnitrix está en su pecho.

El alíen uso sus poderes que como se ven son eléctricos y golpea a Animo para después cambiar a Connonbolt que ahora deporta un diseño de pantalones negros similares a los de Cuatrobrazos, también tiene sus garras más largas. Sus ojos están más cerca de su armadura del hombro, y el símbolo del Omnitrix está en la parte superior de su cabeza.

- **Guau, son geniales, ¿cómo llamas al de agua?, yo recomendaría Spitter, y el otro, creo Buzzshock, y ¿cómo haces para cambiar tan rápido?** \- preguntaba Jetray.

- **No son mascotas, ya no tienen nombre** \- Cannonbolt del futuro cambia de nuevo a Cuatrobrazos – **Y lo otro no te importa** -.

- **Pero eso era divertido… cielos que carácter que tengo** \- dijo Jetray.

Entonces Cuatrobrazos del futuro se prepara para golpear a Animo, pero en lugar de eso, agarra varios cables de la pared para sujetar a Animo para evitar su escape.

-Nos dieron un grito de auxilio- entonces de la nada llegaron los Luchadores Galácticos, entonces Cuatrobrazos cambio a XRL8.

- **El show termino chicos** -.

-El mundo y el universo son muy grandes, siempre puedes guardarnos un par de chicos malos- dijo Ultimo.

- **¿Cuál sería el objetivo?, pero ya que están aquí, ¿Por qué no capturan a Animo y se lo llevan lejos de este lugar?** \- dijo XRL8 del futuro.

-Si claro, lo que sea por ayudar- dijo Último muy sarcásticamente.

Jetray que aun trataba de zafarse se cansó y oprimió el Omnitrix para regresar a la normalidad.

-Debí pensar en eso primero, y en cuanto a ti yo del futuro…- decía Lincoln cuando XRL8 del futuro lo agarro y luego a Lynn y Luna.

- **Ronnie, te veo más tarde en el cuartel** \- dijo XRL8 del futuro yéndose lejos del lugar con los chicos siendo luego seguida por Ronnie Anne del futuro.

-Veo que me tienen, no hay nada que pueda hacer- dijo Animo viendo de cerca un contenedor con el código VX-0001, pero cuando los Luchadores Galáctico los liberaron para llevárselo, Animo soltó una especie de gas de su cuerpo que dejo inconsciente al trio de superhéroes, Animo se acercó al contenedor y ahí dentro, estaban los restos de alguien muy pero muy conocido.

-Señor Vilgax, que gusto volver a verlo-.

Mientras con los 2 Lincoln, y las hermanas del pasado, decidieron hablar para pasar el pequeño rato, como que Animo por un accidente tratando de copiar los poderes de Kevin hiso que perdiera todo menos su cabeza, incluso preguntaron sobre Vilgax y el XRL8 del futuro solo menciono que la última vez que lo vio " _lo hiso pedazos_ " y que de otros villanos como Albedo, están los que se desconoce su paradero o que están encerrados en prisión, finalmente los cuatro personajes llegaron al cuartel de L-10.000.

-Guau, este cuartel se ve mejor que en mis sueños más locos, debo pasar mucho tiempo aquí- dijo Lincoln.

- **No existe tiempo, siempre cuido el planeta, como ven no necesito estar perdiendo el tiempo por aquí** \- dijo XRL8 del futuro.

-Como no vernos en casi un año, o quizás más- dijo Lynn.

- **Como dije no tengo tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para navidad o una cena de acción de gracias y sobretodo…** \- decía XRL8 del futuro.

-El cumpleaños, se supone que es el cumpleaños de Lily, todas te extrañamos, ellas te extrañan- dijo Luna.

Sin embargo XRL8 del futuro solo la ignoro pero discretamente viendo una vieja foto en su escritorio, el cual es la "foto perfecta" de él y sus hermanas, lo cual lo delata en que también las extraña, en ese momento llega Ronnie Anne que al parecer escucho todo.

- **No, esos días terminaron, tampoco tengo tiempo para divertirme, así que le sugiero que cuando vuelvan… aprovechen el tiempo que tienen conmigo, porque muy pronto eso terminara** \- dijo XRL8 del futuro.

-Ya me tiene harto esa actitud tuya… lo diré bien, ¡Eres engreído!, ¡Un insolente!, ¡Alguien que se alejó de su familia sin importarte cómo se siente!, pero… lo más importante, ¡Soy… eres… SOMOS UN GRAN TONTO!- dijo Lincoln cuando sonó otra alarma.

- **Alerta, Peligro, Sector 1-A Sentric** -

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Lincoln.

- **Mis problemas, no los tuyos, ahora abre el portal y llévalos a casa** \- dijo XRL8 del futuro yendo directo a la ubicación.

-Pues no me iré, si me trajiste es porque algo pasa, y tiene que ver con el Sector 1-A Sentric, ¿Está lejos de aquí?- dijo Lincoln.

-61 pisos bajo nosotros- dijo Ronnie Anne del futuro cuando -¡El Súper-Proyector!-

En el sector ya mencionado, Animo intentaba ingresar el código de activación del Proyector, pero para su suerte llega nuestro héroe del futuro que cambia a Diamante.

- **Esto se acabó Animo** \- dijo Diamante del futuro mientras se preparaba para luchar.

- **Oh, pero si apenas comenzamos** \- dijo una voz familiar para nuestro héroe, que era Vilgax, pero ahora era más grande, lleva un traje de spandex rojo y negro sin mangas, 2 de sus tentáculos que sobresalen de su cara van hacia su espalda y su brazo izquierdo se agranda, con dos picos justo por debajo de su codo.

- **¡VILGAX!** \- grito Diamante del futuro sin creer lo que veía.

El nuevo Vilgax fue directo a atacar a Diamante, Diamante esquivo el primer golpe, pero no evito el empuje de Vilgax que fue tan fuerte que lo hiso estrellarse contra la pared, y luego recibir otro golpe de parte del Vilgax mutante.

Animo iba a aprovecharas esa distracción para abrir el Proyector pero entonces llegan Ronnie Anne del futuro y Lincoln.

-Animo está tratando de abrir el portal- dijo Ronnie Anne del futuro que disparo algunas flechas mágicas a Animo.

-Y liberar a todos los prisioneros que nosotros hemos atrapado durante años… y Vilgax- dijo Lincoln poniéndose su traje –Es mío, ve por Animo-.

-Con mucho gusto- dijo Ronnie Anne del futuro yendo para pelear contra Animo.

Mientras, Vilgax le estaba dando una tremenda paliza a Diamante del futuro que lo hiso salir al exterior del risco donde estaba ubicado el cuartel, Vilgax de preparaba para darle el golpe final, pero entonces.

-Oye feo- Vilgax volteo y recibió un golpe de Lincoln que estaba volando con sus botas –Toma esto- Lincoln lanzo un ráfaga laser de sus guantes que Vilgax bloqueo fácilmente con su brazo derecho –Eso no salió como pensaba-.

- **Vete de aquí** \- dijo Diamante del futuro.

-Cuando dejaras de ser tan tonto, ambos somos lo mismo, o sea que si esta es tu batalla, es también la mía- dijo Lincoln.

- **Bien…** \- Diamante del futuro agarro a Lincoln del brazo y activo del Omnitrix – **Entonces esto ayudara** \- Diamante del futuro transformo a Lincoln en Cannonbolt.

- **Oye, solo porque somos el mismo no deberías tocar mi Omnitrix** \- dijo Cannonbolt en lo que el Diamante del futuro cambio a Bestia, que ahora parecía un felino similar a un tigre y con el Omnitrix en su frente, en eso ambos fueron directo a atacar a Vilgax.

Mientras en el cuarto del Súper-Proyector, el portal cada vez más se estaba abriendo, y algunos prisioneros intentaban salir, mientras Ronnie Anne del futuro seguía tratando de acorralar a Animo, pero su cuerpo de simio le daba una buena agilidad y resistencia a sus golpes físicos.

-¡No podrán detenerme!- grito Animo.

Ronnie Anne del futuro concentro sus amuletos para atacar con un hechizo de fuego, mientras en la otra lucha, Vilgax derribo fácilmente a Bestia del futuro y luego detener la fuerte rodada de Cannonbolt, y luego concentrando más energía en su brazo mutante, Vilgax literalmente enterró en el suelo a Cannonbolt, Bestia del futuro decide cambiar a Fuego que ahora tiene dos agujeros llenos de llamas sobre sus hombros como pequeños volcanes, también es mucho más musculoso, robusto, y lanza una llamarada de fuego que Vilgax resiste y con otro golpe manda a volar a Fuego del futuro cambia a Insectoide que se casi igual, excepto que sus ojos tienen pupilas, su aguijón y piernas son más grandes, Insectoide del futuro lanza un chorro de su baba que Vilgax esquiva y atrapa a Insectoide con un tentáculo retráctil de su brazo izquierdo con el cual atrapa a nuestro héroe del futuro por la cola y lo hace estrellarse contra el edificio.

- **¿Crees que puedes destruirme?** \- dijo Vilgax en lo que Insectoide cambia a XRL8 para contratacar – **He analizado a cada uno de tus alienígenas** \- Vilgax lanza bombas orgánicas de su brazo izquierdo que hace que XRL8 caiga al suelo por la explosión y al ponerse de pie cambia a Cuatrobrazos – **Y Animo los programo, en mi nuevo ADN** \- Vilgax arremete fácilmente contra Cuatrobrazos sujetándolo de la cabeza sin que nuestro héroe pueda escapar de su agarre – **Nada de lo que hagas, me podrá sorprender**.

Cannonbolt sale rápidamente rodando desde bajo del piso para tomar desprevenido a Vilgax, pero Vilgax lo recibe con un puñetazo y atraparlo con su tentáculo.

-¡Quita tus manos de mi hermano!- una voz sonó y Vilgax fue recibido por una descarga laser y al ver, se vio el auto volador y con ella a Lily del futuro que había disparado el arma contra Vilgax –Sorprendido, aprendí en la academia de parte de Kevin-.

- **Sí, me sorprendí, ve a ayudar a Ronnie** \- dijo Cannonbolt.

-Lo hare, pero tranquilo, alguien ya fue para ayudar- dijo Lily del futuro que fue directo al lugar, pero en el momento en que se fue, Vilgax embisto a ambos Lincoln cayendo desde el risco a la ciudad, cayendo en medio mientras los civiles se lajearon del peligro.

Regresando al proyector, Ronnie Anne del futuro seguía luchando contra Animo, pero entonces Animo se le ocurrió usar de rehén a Luna y Lynn que estaban mirando la lucha, y cuando Animo estaba a punto a agarrarlas.

-Yo creo que no- Animo fue golpeado con un proyectil hecho de chatarra y al voltear vieron que hay estaba Rex del futuro, ahora como un adulto de 33 años –Mi puntería sigue siendo la mejor-.

-Rex, valla que te pusiste en forma, y esa barba- dijo Lynn.

-Sí, te recomiendo afeitarte bien- dijo Luna.

-No me critiquen, en 20 años pueden pasar muchas cosas- dijo Rex preparando sus tecno-manos –Vamos compañera, demostremos que Linc no es el único héroe que debe temer-.

Regresando a la otra lucha, Cuatrobrazos del futuro y Cannonbolt salieron del cráter ya algo heridos, pero aun capaces de luchar.

- **Él sabe cómo pelean cada uno de tus alienígenas, pero no sabe lo que nosotros, Lincoln Loud puede hacer, lo que espero que después de mucho tiempo no se te haya olvidado** \- dijo Cannonbolt justo cuando Vilgax salió del cráter para terminar con la pelea.

- **No saben lo bien que me sentiré en terminar con 2 Lincoln Loud a la vez, ambos están acabados** \- dijo Vilgax.

Cannonbolt se puso de pie, entonces su yo del futuro vuelve a cambiar, pero no a otro alíen, si no a su verdadero yo, el humano.

-Tal vez sea hora de que pelee como tú- dijo el Lincoln del futuro que comparado a su versión joven está muy cambiado.

Tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás, su estructura era un poco musculosa pero sin pasar de un atleta, tenía una camisa negra con detalles naranjas, guantes negros sin dedos, pantalones azules y botas negras.

- **Valla, es tu forma humana, que nobleza, ahora si estás listo para rendirte** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Al contrario, me preparo para solucionarlo a la vieja manera- Lincoln del futuro golpea el símbolo del Omnitrix de Cannonbolt y cambiarlo a Piedra y luego él se pone su propio traje de L-10.000 que era casi igual, pero más grande y ahora de color negro con detalles verdes y naranja –Sígueme-

Lincoln del futuro fue volando en dirección a Vilgax que esquivo su golpe por muy poco, pero era una distracción para que Piedra lo atacara, pero Vilgax esquiva el golpe, Lincoln del futuro seguía volando hasta ponerse frente a un Vilgax que intento atraparlo, pero Lincoln del futuro esquivaba muy fácilmente y al parecer se estaba divirtiendo después de mucho tiempo, pero eso solo causaba que la ira de Vilgax aumente.

- **Si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, me das lastima, eres un inútil** \- dijo Vilgax.

Lincoln del futuro decidió otra vez volar con la intención de que Vilgax lo siguiera, y para su suerte así paso, Vilgax lo perseguía muy de cerca sin que Lincoln lo pierda de vista, finalemente despues de una corta persecución Lincoln y Vilgax habían llegado a una piscina, Lincoln del futuro se transformó en Spitter y lanzo su saliva para empujar a Vilgax cerca de la piscina, después llega Piedra que uso su ataque de energía para lanzar a Vilgax dentro del agua, Spitter cambia a Acticguana que al igual que otros aliens tenía varios cambios.

Su apariencia se asemeja a un cruce de un pez y una iguana. Tiene tres aletas dorsales que le llegan por la espalda y branquias en ambos lados de la cabeza, viste pantalones blancos y una camisa negra abierta por adelante con puños blancos. Lleva el Omnitrix en su mano izquierda.

Arctiguana usa su poder para congelar el agua de la piscina, dejando a Vilgax congelado y atrapado dentro de ella.

- **Ah, no he usado a ese chico desde… creo que desde un incendio, ¿Cómo lo llamábamos?** \- pregunto Piedra.

- **No recuerdo, no se… talvez Zero Absoluto** -.

- **Suena aburrido… ya recuerdo, Acticguana** \- dijo Piedra.

- **Genial** -.

Ambos Lincoln regresan a la normalidad y chocan los puños en señal de victoria, sin saber que alguien misteriosos los vigilaba.

- ** _Ahora todo cambiara… pero aun no es el momento… solo prepárate cuando llegue el momento… Lincoln Loud_** -.

Regresando a la pelea con Ánimo.

- _Bellom Ocorrum Mazurra_ \- Ronnie Anne con su magia lanza a Rex tan fuerte que con sus tecno-manos le da un tremendo golpe al científico loco _-Internus modo eradico_ \- Ronnie Anne ahora lanza un rayo de fuego explosivo que le da a Animo justo para que Rex del futuro lo termine con una patada de sus tecno-botas, sin embargo el tanque que contiene la cabeza de Animo se desconecta del cuerpo e intenta escapar pero Lynn lo detiene para evitar que escape, mientras Luna aprieta un botón y para su suerte el portal del Súper Proyector se cerró.

-Bien hecho chicas, pero eso no supera a los increíbles espectáculos que…- decía Rex del futuro.

-Cállate, sabes bien que ellas no deben saber nada de su futuro- dijo Ronnie Anne del futuro.

-Tranquila ni que le fuera a decir que gracias a Lynn los gallos de Royal Wood ganaron por 5 años seguidos o que Luna supero a Mick Swagger- susurro Rex y para su suerte ni Luna ni Lynn escucharon.

Más tarde en el cuartel de L-10.000.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Lily!- dijeron todos los presentes.

-Muchas gracias a todos, tenerlos a todos aquí presentes, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos- dijo Lily del futuro en lo que una pantalla salía del techo.

- _Lo siento Lincoln, estamos en alerta, la banda de Fistrick atacan de nuevo_ \- dijo Últimos cuando todos vieron preocupados a Lincoln del futuro.

-Oigan, no ven que es el cumpleaños de mi hermanita, captúrenlos- dijo Lincoln del futuro.

- _¿En serio?, es decir claro, Últimos fuera_ \- dijo Últimos cortando la llamada.

-La crisis nunca fueron Vilgax ni Animo, tu Linc, necesitaba un cambio de actitud- dijo Luna.

-Si, en realidad siempre quiso volver a celebrar los cumpleaños de sus hermanas, pero le daba vergüenza por tener esa actitud- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Escucha, yo joven, sabemos que Linc puede ser demasiado protector con nosotrass, pero siempre demuestra su cariño, lo que quiero decir, es que lo disfruten mientras aun puedan- dijo Luna del futuro a su versión joven.

-Vengan, el portal está abierto, y hay otra fiesta a la cual deben ir- dijo Ronnie Anne del futuro abriendo un portal al pasado.

-Bien esta es la despedida, quisiera preguntarte los secretos del reloj, y como no convertirme en Lincoln, pero sabemos que no lo dirás- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues tú eres yo, y yo soy tú, y sé que te gustara ser Lincoln, toma esto antes de irte- Lincoln del futuro le entrega un cubo a su versión joven.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Algo que debí darle a Lily hace 20 años- dijo Lincoln del futuro.

-Chicos, se está cerrando- dijo Ronnie Anne del futuro en lo que Luna, Lynn y Lincoln se preparaban para volver.

-Adiós- dijo Luna.

-Fue un gusto verlas- dijo Lynn.

-Así seremos un día- dijo Lincoln junto a sus hermanas entrando al portal.

De vuelta en el pasado, hace 20 años.

-Mala noticia chicas, las tiendas están cerradas y…- decía Lynn Sr. Llegando con su esposa y viendo que las chicas aún estaban congelas de la impresión –Chicas, ¿Dónde están Lincoln, Luna y Lynn?-.

En ese momento el portal se abrió y hay salieron los chicos que no hicieron otra cosa que abrazara a sus padres y hermanas, Lincoln toco el botón del cubo y entonces.

-¿A dónde fueron?- pregunto Lola.

-Por un momento creí que no volverían- dijo Lori.

-Trajeron un recuerdo- dijo Leni.

-Me alegra que los 3 estén bien, pero creo que no…- decía Rita cuando…

-Habrá pastel, si teníamos un pastel- dijo Lincoln cargando un pastel con 2 velas encima, justo cuando Rex regreso con Lily.

-Adivinen quien regreso- dijo Rex.

-¡Sorpresa, Feliz Cumpleaños Lily!- gritaron todos.

-Sopla la vela y pide un deseo- dijo Lincoln cuando Lily soplo la vela de su pastel.

-¡Hurra!-.

-Esto puede ponerse mejor- dijo Lincoln cuando alguien toco la puerta y el héroe fue a abrir.

-Hola bro, trajimos regalos para la cumpleañera- dijo Bobby.

-Espero que le guste- dijo Ronnie Anne cuando Lincoln al verla no evito recordar a su versión futura.

-Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba- decía Lincoln justo cuando se desmayó.

-Eso le llamo "caer de impresión"- dijo Luan.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	45. Paradoja

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era una época distinta, la segunda guerra mundial había terminado, Brasil era sede de la Copa del Mundo, los Premios de la academia se vuelven televisadas, la NASA había sido creada, la declaración de los derechos del niño y se inauguración de Disneyland en Anaheim y California, y todo estaba en Blanco y Negro, así es… era 1950, y en una base militar de los E.E.U.U, estaban trabajando en un importante proyecto.

-¿Seguro que esto funcionara?, tu máquina del tiempo le ha costado al gobierno de los Estados Unidos una fortuna doctor- dijo un general.

-Mi cronólogo no es una máquina del tiempo en el sentido de vehículo, es más un taladro subatómico diseñado para hacer un túnel en la fábrica del tiempo y espacio, por el costo… creo que no es nada comparado al sufrimiento humano durante la historia- dijo el científico en jefe.

-Le daré 3 cosas que pensar a nuestros amigos comunistas- dijo el general junto a otros científicos colocándose unas gafas especiales de protección.

-Pero solo hay una forma de averiguar la respuesta a la primera pregunta- el científico jalo una palanca para activar la máquina, entonces una vez activado la máquina, apareció un portal.

-¿Seguro que estamos a salvo doctor?- pregunto el ayudante del científico.

-¡No estoy seguro de nada Hugo, pero el campo cronológico que creamos debe protegernos!-.

-¡Doctor tengo… mucho miedo!-.

-Ten come un dulce, calmara tus nervios-.

El portal de la maquina estaba cada vez más fuerte, y los registros de las maquinas no daban como buenas noticias, entonces el portal empezaba a succionar todo lo que estaba en la habitación donde estaban el científico y su ayudante, el científico intento resistir en ser llevado por el portal, pero la magnitud del portal era muy fuerte y el científico al final fue succionado por el portal, pero… hay no termina, porque lo último que se vio fue una extraña sombra enfrente del general y los científico, lo que paso después… es por ahora desconocido.

* * *

 **Paradoja**

Lincoln, bajo su alias de L-10 iba volando en su 3-21 seguido por Rex volando con sus tecno-turbinas hacia algún lugar fuera de Royal Wood.

-Es increíble que aun uses esa cosa aun cuando Kevin te dio una motoneta- dijo Rex.

-Esta cosa fue un regalo de Tetrax, no la cambiaría por nada, además Kevin aún está terminando esas motonetas- dijo Lincoln hasta que ambos llegan a una base militar abandonada –Pop-Pop me contaba que antes de que se bautizara como "Los Soledad", aquí se hacían pruebas para armar del ejército en los 50-.

-Muy viejo, ¿y porque está abandonada?- pregunto Rex.

-Porque un importante experimento salió mal y le costó mucho dinero al gobierno- dijo una voz que hiso que ambos héroes voltean y vieran que hay esta Lisa y las demás hermanas (menos Lily).

-Hola Linky, Hola Rexy- saludo Leni.

-¿Chicas?, se acabo es la última vez que les digo a donde voy en una misión de Plomeros- dijo Lincoln.

-Perder la oportunidad de ver una base militar abandonada- dijo Lynn.

-Esta clase de cosas no se volvería a repetir- dijo Lana chocando los puños con Lynn.

-Me lo esperaba de ustedes 2, pero los demás, como tu Lola- dijo Lincoln.

-Alguien tiene que vigilar a Lana- dijo Lola.

-Déjalas quedarse, además con nosotros será suficiente para cualquier amenaza, si es que la ahí- dijo Rex.

-Bien, pero tengo 3 reglas, quédense cerca de mí o de Rex, no hagan nada imprudente, y sobretodo… ¡no toquen nada que podría ser peligroso!, no se sabe si puede haber armas nucleares por aquí, entremos por ese hueco en el muro- dijo Lincoln entrando a la base seguido por Rex mientras las hermanas Loud entraban a la camioneta familiar para segurlos.

-Ese hueco en el muro parece haber sido hecho hace poco- dijo Lisa en lo que Lori conducía la camioneta para entrar a la base y todas vieron el estado actual de la base abandonada, Lori detuvo la camioneta cerca de Lincoln y Rex.

-Me pregunto ¿Quién hiso esa entrada en ese muro?- pregunto Lynn.

-Quizás el mismo que hiso esas huellas, pero hay más- dijo Luna apuntando a algo en el camino.

-Eso era un pájaro, y estos son huesos de lagartijas pero…- decía Lincoln.

-Efectivo hermano, es un fósil ahora… y no solo eso- dijo Lisa apuntando a una vieja cabina telefónica y notaron que el piso estaba desecho, como si algo hubiera dejado sus huellas –Y dejo su rastro en ese centro de policías-.

-Y luego a esos departamentos en muy mal estado, IUGH- dijo Lola.

-Solo para aclarar, alguien entro aquí hace millones de años, pero estos edificios fueron construidos hace 60 años- dijo Rex.

-Eso no ayuda, pudo ser actividad alienígena, ¿pero quién?- dijo Lincoln.

-Vilgax, Vulkanus, Sunder, Seisseis… literalmente también podría ser eso de allá- dijo Lori apuntando algo que se acercaba, era una criatura con un aspecto difícil de describir, pero lo más llamativo es que al correr su rastro parecen replicas suyas.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- pregunto Leni.

-No sé, pero me gusta- dijo Lucy.

-Chicas escóndanse… Rex…- decía Lincoln cuando las chicas se escondieron en un lugar seguro.

-Ni lo menciones hermano, por fin algo que valió mi siesta de la tarde- Rex preparo sus tecno-brazos y Lincoln activo el Omnitrix.

- **¡Piedra!** -

-Ambos héroes se pusieron frente a la criatura, pro esta solo se hiso a un lado y paso cerca de un edificio, Rex y Piedra lo siguieron pero tan pronto como la criatura se alejó del edifico, la estructura se deshizo y empezó a caer.

- **¡Cuidado!** \- dijo Piedra en lo que él y Rex esquivaron justo a tiempo evitando que el lugar les cayera encima.

-Al menos no fue la biblioteca lo que destruyo- dijo Lisa.

-Si te gustan tanto los libros, "cásate con ellos"- Luan se rio de su broma y los demás se quejaron.

- **Ella quiso decir** …- Piedra regreso a ser Lincoln –Que debemos investigar, descubrir que es esa cosa, estas es una de esas pocas ocasiones en que me alegra que no me hagan caso-.

-Porque lo poco que sabemos, es que busca algo, y creo que está en esta base- dijo Rex.

Ya en la vieja biblioteca de la base.

-Estas cintas están dañadas, pero esta base fue construida para un proyecto secreto del tiempo, el cual fue llamado " _Proyecto Paradoja_ "- dijo Lisa leyendo lo poco de información que encontró.

-¿Quién literalmente escogería un desierto cercano a Royal Wood para una investigación?- dijo Lori.

-Alguien con el "cerebro seco" jajaja ¿entienden?- dijo Luan en que todos se quejaron.

-No es tiempo para chistes, la razón fue por los grandes depósitos de Cuarzos- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Cuarzo?, ¿Tiempo?, que acaso querían hacer el reloj más grande del mundo- dijo Rex, pero todos vieron la foto de un científico, el mismo que estaba a cargo del proyecto.

-El nombre fue censurado- dijo Lincoln.

-Quién haya sido su teoría de la paradoja, fue la base para un túnel experimental del tiempo- dijo Lisa en lo que un momento después llegaron al lugar del accidente.

-Se parece a nuestra casa después de la fiesta del fin de semana- dijo Luna.

-No me lo recuerdes, aún tengo la jaqueca por aquella vez- dijo Leni.

-Y parece que esa cosa estuvo aquí también- dijo Lynn apuntando a las mismas huellas que dejo la criatura afuera.

-Solo es un rastro, pudo venir y desaparecer- dijo Lincoln.

-O nació aquí- dijo Lucy, pero luego escucharon un ruido extraño que provenía de afuera, Lincoln no espero y activo el Omnitrix y transformarse en…

- **¡Fuego Pantanoso!** \- nuestro héroe fue directo a la fuente y lo atrapo – **Te tengo** -.

-¿Fuego Pantanoso?, que me regresa… ¿o me lleva?, es difícil de decir ¿no lo crees?, Lincoln ya nos conocemos- dijo el extraño, siendo nada más y nada menos que el mismo científico del pasado.

- **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? O mejor aún… ¿Cómo lo supiste?** \- pregunto nuestro héroe.

-¿Ya nos conocemos?, es la pregunta correcta- dijo el científico.

-Oigan, es el mismo sujeto de la foto, el de la paradoja- dijo Rex.

-No ha cambiado nada… en 60 años- dijo Lori.

-¿Cuál es tu secreto? Y si puedes ¿me lo dices?, es difícil mantener esto tan bello- dijo Lola.

-Oh, es mucho más que eso, ¿quieren un dulce?- dijo el científico ofreciendo un caramelo.

- **No gracias** -.

-Yo si quiero- dijo Lana tomando el dulce –Chicloso-.

-Bien antigüedad ¿Quién eres y cuál es tu nombre?- dijo Rex.

-Leyeron mi archivo, esperaba que ustedes podrían decírmelo, lo pensé hace cientos de años- dijo el científico.

-No sé si es porque no me lave bien los oídos, pero dijo ¿hace ciento de años?- pregunto Lana.

- **Tú dijiste que…** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso viendo que el científico desapareció sin avisar.

-Por cierto, ¿no habrán visto alguna anomalía del espacio-tiempo? ¿O sí?- pregunto e científico apareciendo del otro lado del cuarto –Es muy grande, increíblemente destructiva, y virtualmente imparable- los chicos no dijeron nada, estaban sorprendidos de cómo el científico se movió tan rápido sin avisar –O no, debí pensar en otro momento… bueno adiós-.

Rex lo siguió, pero para su mala suerte el científico no estaba allí, luego vieron afuera y efectivamente estaba cerca de un poste como esperando algo, nuestro héroe pensó que el sujeto y la criatura estaban conectados y que era prioridad hablar con él pero… Rex derribo el muro solo para golpear al científico que con solo dar un paso desaparecía hasta reaparecer en otro lugar distinto, Rex solo destrozaba la cabaña sin saber que el científico estaba afuera.

-¿Estaba adentro?- dijo el científico corriendo seguido por el héroe y sus hermanas, pero sorprendidos de que el científico apareció atrás de ellos –Es un espacio público, ¿lo sabían?-.

- **¿Cómo se mueve tan rápido?** \- pregunto Fuego Pantanoso.

-Por una vez… no tengo respuestas- dijo Lisa.

-¿Quieres saber porque me muevo tan rápido?- dijo el científico apareciendo en otro lado –Se llama caminar- el científico entro a una casa y luego apareciendo al lado de Rex –Es muy fácil-.

-Pues así está mejor para mí- dijo Rex sujetando de la camisa al científico.

-Cuidado con la bata, tiene 1200 años, de cualquier forma, gracias- dijo el científico.

- **¿Gracias? ¿Porque?** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso.

-Tenía el presentimiento de que si hacíamos ruido… el aparecería- dijo el científico en que todo voltearon y efectivamente vieron a la criatura acercando a los Loud.

-Ahora sí, algo que puedo golpear- dijo Rex.

-Yo que tu… no haría eso- dijo el científico.

-Ya entiendo, esas huellas no son huellas- dijo Lisa.

-¿Entonces?- preguntaron todos menos en científico.

-Son edades- dijo la científica Loud –En otras palabras… esa criatura acelera el tiempo.

-Perfecto, no esperaba menos de la Loud prodigio- dijo el científico.

Rex fue corriendo a golpear a la criatura pero al momento de tocarla, su máquina se empezó a oxidar hasta hacerse polvo y no solo eso, su mano y todo su cuerpo empezó a arrugarse, el científico fue a perseguir a la criatura, pero nuestro héroe y sus hermanas fueron a socorrer a Rex, pero todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que ahora Rex, era un anciano arrugado, y semi-calvo con canas.

-¡Rex!- grito Lynn, en lo que Lincoln volvió a la normalidad y ayudar a levantar a Rex.

-Con solo tocarlo… lo envejeció 70 u 80 años- dijo Lincoln –Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital-.

-¡Tranquilo!... estoy bien no necesito que me ayudes- dijo Rex.

-Hermano, necesitas ayuda urgente- dijo Luna.

-De que hablan todas ustedes, voy a patearle el trasero- decía Rex hasta que sintió un dolor de espalda.

-Tranquilo tigre, no te sobre esfuerces- dijo Lana.

-¡Y que quieres que haga si mi espalda me está matando, me duelen las piernas y que pasa con mis zapatos!, ¡Es mucho pedir un poco de apoyo!- dijo Rex.

-Ahora te volviste un anciano muy irritable y de mal carácter, igual que el Sr. Ortega- dijo Lola.

-¡Porque susurras!- dijo Rex.

-Ahora extraño al joven y bromista Rex, espero que podamos resolver esto, vengan regresemos a la camioneta para ayudar a nuestro "viejo hermano"- dijo Lincoln en que todos subieron a la camioneta familiar.

-¡Tu o tus amigas debieron salir conmigo cuando era joven y guapo!- dijo Rex.

-Me decían que eras un inmaduro- dijo Lynn.

-¡¿Y ahora?!- pregunto Rex.

-Muy viejo, podrías incluso salir con la tía Shirley- dijo Luan

Lori encendió la camioneta y se prepararon para irse, pero Lincoln que estaba en el asiento del co-piloto, vio que adelante de ellos estaba la criatura, Lori no tuvo otra que retroceder, pero justo la criatura llego hasta estar atrás de ellos, Lincoln le grito a su hermana que condujera a la derecha, la criatura los perseguía rápidamente por toda la base militar hasta que por fin los alcanzo, la criatura toco la camioneta, y con solo eso, Vanzila empezó a "envejecer" hasta quedar solo una chatarra de lo que fue la camioneta familiar Loud, con lo poco que quedaba y con algo de suerte, la camioneta voló por una rampa hasta estacionar en el techo de un pequeño edificio, los 12 chicos salieron justo cuando Vanzila se hiso pedazos.

-Papá nos matara cuando sepa lo que le hicimos a la camioneta- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, era de nuestro bis-abuelo, del abuelo, e iba a ser tuyo hermano- dijo Luna.

-Adiós viajes gratis- dijeron las gemelas.

-¿Qué quisieron decir con eso?- dijo Lori.

-Es muy fácil, debieron llegar aquí hace 6 segundos, ¿o el tiempo se va muy rápido?- dijo el científico que recién llego al lugar.

-Mejor dinos quien eres y porque estás aquí- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué es esa criatura?- dijeron las chicas.

-¿Puedes arreglarme a mí y a la camioneta?- pregunto Rex.

-Hay algo diferente en ti, ¿es tu corte de cabello?- dijo el científico.

-Si ahora me lo peino diferente… ¡Y QUE AHORA SOY MUY VIEJO IDIOTA!- grito Rex.

-No me hables de vejes, porque yo soy eterno- dijo el científico.

-¡Pues mejor que corras por la eternidad si eres muy listo!- dijo Rex.

-Hmmmm… deberías detenerte, necesito arreglar eso, regresare justo ahí- el científico apunto a un rincón donde salieron el científico y un ya rejuvenecido Rex dejando sorprendidos a todos, sobretodo porque ya no estaba el viejo Rex junto a ellos.

-Que tal todos, estoy como nuevo, aunque aún me duele un poco la espalda- dijo Rex.

-Saliste "de la fábrica del tiempo" ¿entienden?- todos se quejaron del chiste excepto el científico que se rio del chiste.

-Esa fue buena- dijo el científico.

-Bien profesor… ¿le importaría arreglar la camioneta?- pregunto Lori.

-¿Cómo pretenden que haga eso?, viajo por el tiempo no soy un taller- dijo el científico –Arreglar un auto seria romper todas las leyes del espacio-tiempo y además…-

-¡Bien suficiente!, quiero respuestas- dijo Lincoln algo molesto.

-El mismo y viejo Lincoln Loud, eres mucho más tú de lo que eras en el futuro que por obvias razones no te puedo decir- contesto el científico.

-¿Quién me acompaña a romperle sus dientes?- pregunto Rex.

-Yo- dijeron Lynn, Lana y Lola.

-Entonces… me pude decir Sr… ¿Qué tal si lo llamamos Paradox de ahora en adelante?- sugirió Lincoln.

-Paradox, ese si me gusta es genial- dijo el científico ahora con nuevo nombre –Bien les contare mi historia de una forma que entiendan, talvez no todos… Leni Loud.

-¿Por qué todos dicen eso siempre?, tengo más que aire en mi cabeza- dijo Leni.

-Si puedo proseguir, mi historia como muchas tiene un principio, un desarrollo y un final- dijo Paradox enseñando su reloj de bolsillo –Empezaremos por la mitad, los Soledad fue construido por mi ingeniosa teoría, un túnel del tiempo utilizando las propiedades que descubrí en los cristales del cuarzo, lo que nos permitiría tener acceso al pasado y futuro-.

-Para ser un genio… fallaste- dijo Rex.

-Como Lisa- dijo Lana.

-Oye- dijo Lisa.

-No tienen idea de lo que hablo, una pequeña falla de mi parte desestabilizo el experimento, lo que abrió un hoyo en la fábrica de la realidad, fui introducido en el horizonte, creo que talvez pase 1000 años allí, no envejecí, no necesite comer o dormir… solo existir-.

-Suena como un sueño para muchos científicos- dijo Lisa.

-Pues aburrido para los demás- dijo Lynn.

-Al principio me enoje por supuesto, pero después de algunos años me aburrí de eso y luego pensé, "es increíble"… comencé a aprender y ahora tengo absoluto conocimiento del espacio-tiempo, permitiéndome viajar a cualquier lado y adonde yo quisiera, sin problemas- termino de contar Paradox.

-¿Y dónde está tu máquina del tiempo?- pregunto Rex.

-No la tiene, tiene un mapa en su cabeza- dijo Lincoln.

-Exacto, veo que Lisa no es el único listo en su familia, se dónde están todas las salidas, porque pase un par de vidas relacionando el tiempo, haciéndolo un mejor lugar- dijo Paradox.

-¿Y cuál es la paga?- pregunto Lori.

-Por el momento no hay ninguna satisfacción- en ese momento todos aparecieron en un cuarto con un pizarrón –Verán recientemente descubrí que una criatura alienígena va a causar problemas en todo el universo-.

-Pues por como hablas tratas con monstruos muy seguidos, ¿Qué tiene de malo este?- dijo Lincoln.

-Porque a diferencia de otros que hemos visto, este… monstruo extra-dimensional, vino a nuestro plano de la realidad en el momento en que mi plan fallo- dijo Paradox.

-En otras palabras… es tu culpa- dijo Rex.

-Pero si esa criatura ha estado rondando por aquí por 50 años, ¿no nos habríamos dado cuenta?- dijo Lisa.

-El tiempo es como un reloj, que se mueve, fluye y regresa, hace 50 años yo hice un cambio en ese rio, esa criatura fue puesta en libertad 50 años, en su presente, distorsionando su futuro- dijo Paradox explicando todo en un pizarrón.

-Pero todo lo que hace es destruir una vieja base militar- dijo Luna.

-Sí, ¿Cuál es el problema?, solo no la molestemos- dijo Lynn.

-Esa pregunta es mejor, para el hombre de la luna- dijo Paradox.

-¿Neil Armstrong?- dijo Lincoln.

-No, yo- dijo Paradox en que otra vez sin ninguna explicación, todos estaban en la luna.

-No inventen, estamos en la luna- dijo Lincoln mientras Lisa solo chillaba de emoción.

-Muere de envidia Lindey Sweetwater, estoy en la luna- dijo Lola.

-Oh sí, estoy parado en mi hermana de nombre, esto me da una idea para una canción- dijo Luna.

-Hubiera traído mi teléfono, me hubiera tomado una selfie de mí en la luna- dijo Leni.

-Pues aquí tengo la mía, sonríe- dijo Lori tomando una foto de ella y Leni.

-Tranquilo todos, no estamos precisamente en la luna, estamos en la luna de su futuro- dijo Paradox.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no nos sofocamos?- dijo Rex.

-Buena pregunta, no es exactamente el punto, pero imaginen como se verá la tierra en 200 años, con ese monstruo rondando por aquí, envejeciendo todo lo que hay a su paso, para los que carezcan de imaginación, está justo ahí- dijo Paradox apuntando a la tierra del futuro, solo que ahora estaba desértica y sin vida.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste a la peor versión del futuro?- pregunto Lincoln.

-No, si suponemos que detenemos a esa criatura, este es un mejor posible futuro- lo que dijo Paradox dejo muy impresionado a todos los presentes.

-¿No es una bonita vista? ¿O sí?-.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Paradox viendo que había otro Profesor Paradox pardo frente a ellos.

-Me permito a mí mismo sentir el impacto de mi falla- dijo el otro Paradox.

-Creo que necesito lentes, porque veo doble- dijo Rex.

-Claro que no, debe ser un Paradox paralelo- dijo Lincoln.

-Así es hermano, debe ser otro Paradox de otra línea de tiempo que se cruzó con esta- dijo Lisa.

-Veo que 2 de los Loud sabe lo que es la meta física cuántica- dijo el Paradox paralelo.

-Yo leo desde que tengo memoria, y Lincoln me ayuda como mi asistente y por eso se le quedaron pegados algunos datos míos, y que también lee libros- dijo Lisa.

-Hay que estudiar ¿o no?- dijo Lincoln.

-Esos datos le servirán en su futuro… o pasado- dijo otro Paradox.

-Y también puedo enseñar a manejar- dijo Lincoln.

-Si es que Lori no me hubiera "saboteado", o si ya conozco esa palabra- dijo Leni.

-Podemos respirar en la Luna, pero no puedes arreglar nuestra camioneta- dijo Lori.

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo?- pregunto Paradox.

-Bueno obviamente no lo hice yo, pero hagas lo que hagas debes hacerlo rápido, el tiempo se acaba- dijo el otro Paradox que mando a todos de regreso a la base militar abandonada.

-Escuchen creo que tengo una idea, porque el señor del tiempo no regresa y detiene el experimento desde el inicio- dijo Lori.

-No es tan fácil como eliminar la energía de una situación fuera de lo temporal- dijo Paradox.

-Nos llamó energía- dijeron las gemelas a Lisa.

-El experimento que creo a la criatura también me involucra, si llegasen a eliminarlo, la tierra… pues se termina- dijo Paradox.

-¿Has salvado el mundo alguna vez?- pregunto Lincoln.

-100 veces de hecho, en una ocasión tu y yo salvamos al universo y… ah olvídalo, debe estar por aquí en cualquier…- decía Paradox cuando todos escucharon un ruido familiar –Creo que es momento de activar tu reloj

En ese momento aparece de nuevo la criatura, Lincoln uso el Omnitrix y transformarse en Jetray y luego intentar atacarle con sus rayos de neuroshock pero sin afectar a la criatura, entonces Paradox arroga sus caramelos al piso deteniendo momentáneamente a la criatura.

- **¿Qué no se supone que todo envejece al tocarlo?** \- pregunto Jetray.

-La goma de mascar dura mucho tiempo, ve debajo del escritorio de tu escuela y… ¡Cuidado!- grito Paradox justo cuando la criatura se liberó y entonces Paradox se pone en frente de la criatura deteniéndolo con su propia fuerza.

-¡QUE HACES, TE ENVEJECERA!- grito Rex.

-Existo fuera de tiempo, pero sigo sintiendo los años pasar- dijo Paradox deteniendo lo más que puede a la criatura, Jetray aterriza y regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Paradox, tienes que enviarnos al accidente ahora, tengo un plan- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Siempre tienes un plan… pero te dije que…!- decía Paradox.

-¡Solo hazlo!- dijo Lincoln en lo que Paradox los envió a todos al pasado de hace 60 años en el día del accidente

-Escuchen, debemos ir al laboratorio, ¡Paradox tu mantén ocupado a la criatura!- dijo Lincoln en lo que todos fueron al laboratorio.

-¡Mantenerla ocupada!, ¡Soy un héroe que viaja por el tiempo, no mantengo las cosas ocupadas!- dijo Paradox que aún estaba deteniendo a la criatura.

En ese momento los chicos Loud habían llegado al laboratorio y vieron la misma escena retrospectiva del inicio de este capítulo, pero mientras los chicos se escondían Lincoln pensó en algo.

-¿Por qué usar el teléfono?- dijo Lincoln confundiendo a sus hermanas y a Rex.

-No entiendo- dijo Lori.

-Usar el teléfono, después fue a la estación de policía y luego a los dormitorios, no se comportó como un monstruo de otra dimensión haría, hiso todo lo que una persona normal haría- dijo Lincoln.

-Si pero estaba en una base militar abandonada- dijo Lori.

En ese momento todos sintieron un pequeño temblor y vieron que la maquina estaba activada y funcionando bien hasta ahora, pero luego Lincoln noto que el asistente retrocedió y accidentalmente choco y se estrelló con los controles de la maquina funcionara incorrectamente, repitiendo todo hasta que la maquina succiono al científico que después sería el Profesor Paradox, pero la maquina no se detuvo ahí y el asistente estaba siendo atraído por la fuerza de succión de la máquina, Lincoln intento ayudarlo a salir, pero no podía alcanzarlo desde la zona donde evitaba ser absorbido.

-¡NO HERMANO, TE VAS A QUEDAR ATRAPADO CON EL!- grito Luna preocupada por su hermano igual que el resto.

-Necesito algo de peso, y ya se quien ayudara- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y transformándose en… - **¡Humungosaurio!** \- Humungosaruo aprovecho su peso y fuerza para evitar ser succionado por la máquina y rescatar al asistente para evitar que sea tragado por la máquina – **Créeme, esta es la alternativa** \- Humungosaurio se arrastró hasta el límite del laboratorio y Rex uso su tecno-cañón y destruir la maquina con un proyectil.

Mientras en el exterior Paradox era arrastrado por la criatura, pero luego se detuvo antes de chocar con un edificio, luego revelando que la criatura resultaba ser su asistente que había regresado a la normalidad.

-Hugo, por supuesto, si fuera una serpiente me habría mordido- dijo Paradox justo cuando Lincoln y sus hermanas y Rex regresaron –Bueno sabía que no eras egoísta, lo hubiera descubierto eventualmente-.

-¿Eventualmente?... ¡TUVISTE MILLONES DE AÑOS!...- grito Lincoln cuando el grupo fue transportado devuelta al presente dejando boquiabierto al asistente de Paradox.

Ya de vuelta en el presente

-Pues debo admitir que estoy impresionado, todos esos años atrapado en el horizonte y nunca se me ocurrió que el accidente no era mi culpa, eres más listo que cuando te conocí hace unos años- dijo Paradox.

-Ehhh… ¿Gracias?- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué le paso a tu asistente?, el que Lincoln salvo- dijo Luan.

-Viví mi vida- dijo una voz resultando ser el viejo ayudante de Paradox ahora ya un anciano.

-Hugo, que gusto verte, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Paradox.

-Pues bien, y tú te vez muy bien, no te había visto en 60 años- dijo Hugo.

-Bueno, yo no te había visto en 100.000 años y no te vez tan mal- dijo Paradox -¿Y cómo fue tu vida?-.

-Buena, tuve una buena vida, pero lo único que lamento es por el experimento, lo arruine todo, no pude viajar en el tiempo- dijo Hugo.

-¿Te gustaría hacerlo ahora?- pregunto Paradox.

-Sí, ya no tengo miedo- dijo Hugo.

-Eso suena bien, que tal si te enseño lo que es ver la realidad- en ese momento Paradox abrió un portal por el espacio-tiempo y el y su viejo asistente empezaron un pequeño viaje juntos.

-Bueno, al final resulto algo bueno ¿verdad?- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, ahora ese viejo tiene compañía- dijo Lori.

-¡Oh gracias por dejarnos aquí en… medio de la nada!- grito Rex.

-Tú de que te quejas, tú y Linc pueden volar- dijo Luna.

-Oigan chicos, miren allá- dijeron las gemelas apuntando algo y todos se sorprendieron al ver su vieja camioneta familiar, arreglada y nueva.

-¡Increíble, se ve como nueva!- dijeron las gemelas.

-Se ve como recién sacada de un taller- dijo Leni.

-No sé qué decir al respecto- dijo Lori.

-Yo sí, ¡Paradox me retracto de todo lo que dije sobre ti!- grito Rex justo cuando Lincoln encontró una nota en el parabrisas.

-Chicos les recuerdo que si esta cosa entra en contacto con cualquier cosa de 1966, podría explotar, disfrútenlo, Paradox- Lincoln leyó la nota y sus hermanas no le hicieron caso suponiendo que es una broma de Paradox, entonces Lori condujo por el carretera de regreso a Royal Wood y disfrutar el presente.

-Oigan, ¿seguro que esa fue una broma de viajeros?- pregunto Rex.

-Pues tendríamos una "explosiva sorpresa" ¿entienden?-.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	46. Nuevos vecinos

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Royal Wood era un pueblo tranquilo como todos, pero este tenía una excepción, este tenía un héroe que nunca pierde.

-Auch, eso me dolerá en la mañana- dijo Lincoln levantándose de los escombros –No que es peor, que me golpeara un cerdo o que este diga estupideces-.

- **Estupideces, te comiste a mi padre en pan de centeno y con mayonesa** \- dijo un extraño que se ve como un cerdo jabalí, con cuerpo humanoide, posee un traje púrpura con un logo parecido al de cierta serie conocida.

-No sé de donde sacaste ridícula conclusión, además a mí no me gusta comer cerdo- dijo Lincoln.

- **Tus mentiras no te salvaran de mi venganza, ¡Thunder Thunder Thunderpuerco!** \- de la mano del "Thunderpuerco" apareció una Mangual con cadena que con ella intento golpear a nuestro héroe, pero Lincoln era más ágil y pero Thunderpuerco no se rendía y lo perseguía para golpearlo.

Mientras en la carretera de Royal Wood, una familia de 7 miembros iba de camino, y por enorme tráiler que llevan, es obvio que se están mudando.

 ** _Nota: todos son OC propiedades del usuario "NicolasPatricioGalla" de WattPad, que me dio permiso de agregarlos a la historia, ellos son la familia Hathaway, aquí sus características_** :

· Johnny, el padre: tiene unos 40 años, Tiene el cabello negro bien peinado, un chaleco café con una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y zapatos negros.

· Marah, la madre: tiene 39 años tiene cabello castaño largo, usa una blusa manga larga color naranja, una falda hasta la rodilla color gris y zapatos rosa oscuro.

· Zack, el hermano mayor: tiene 18 años, cabello castaño algo despeinado y con 3 pelos de barba, usa una chaqueta de cuero negra abierta con una camiseta verde debajo, unos pantalones jeans azul pálido y zapatillas azules oscuras, él estaba con su celular sin prestar atención al camino.

· Bianca, la segunda mayor: tiene 16 años, tiene cabello castaño claro corto hasta los hombros, usa un cintillo, usa una blusa morada sin mangas, unos jeans grises hasta la rodilla y botas cafés, ella estaba tranquila pero algo nerviosa por empezar de nuevo en una nueva ciudad.

· Devin, el segundo menor: tiene 14 años, es de cabello oscuro en puntas, usa una camiseta manga corta color roja carmesí con algunos detalles negros, unos pantalones jeans negros y zapatillas azules claro, él estaba leyendo libros de los sobrenatural y preguntando si ya estaban llegando.

· Julie, la menor de la familia: cabello castaño amarrado en 2 colitas como lana, usa un vestido color rosa con una flor de estampado, y zapatos morado claro, ella estaba impaciente y emocionada por llegar, hacer nuevos amigos y la vida que tendrán.

· Y finalmente tenemos al hermano del medio, Ash: tiene 15 años, su vestimenta consiste en una camiseta azul con rayas negras y mangas cortas con un dibujo de cráneo en el pecho y una camisa negra de mangas largas debajo, unos shorts hasta las rodillas de color café claro, unos calcetines blancos con rayas negras y unas zapatillas blancas y negras con rayas verdes, lo más resaltante de él es su gorra de lana de color gris y su collar con tres esferas de color gris, él estaba relajado hasta el punto de estar dormido.

-Ash, levántate que ya casi llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar- dijo la madre Hathaway.

-Lo siento mamá- dijo Ash.

-¿Quién esta emocionado por llegar?- pregunto el padre Hathaway.

-¡Yo!- gritaron los hermanos menores, Devin y Julie.

-Yo estoy nerviosa- dijo Bianca.

-A mí me da igual, no puedo creer que tuvimos que mudarnos desde New York solo por la transferencia del trabajo de papá- dijo Zack.

-Relájate hermano, además escuche que aquí pasan cosas emocionantes- dijo Ash.

-Si claro, como si las sorpresas cayeran del cielo- dijo Zack en lo que nuestro héroe cayo de las alturas encima del motor del auto –Mejor me callo-.

-Ese puerco sí que sabe golpear con esa masa- dijo Lincoln volteando y viendo a la familia Hathaway que estaban todos boquiabiertos –Eh… hola-.

-¡Es L-10! ¡Me das tu autógrafo! O espera, mi libreta esta está en el camión- dijo Julie y Lincoln vio que llego Thunderpuerco.

-Ustedes quédense en el auto, yo tengo que ensuciar a un cerdo- Lincoln activo el Omnitrix y transformarse en… - **¡Lodestar!** -.

Thunderpuerco iba a golpear a Lodestar con su mangual, pero Lodestar lo detiene con su poder magnético y con el mismo golpea a Thunderpuerco en la cabeza, Thunderpuerco iba a atacar con su espada, pero Lodestar eleva varios cubos de basura y con ellas detiene y golpea a Thunderpuerco y también arrojando otro al jabalí humanoide quedando atorado, Lodestar lo elevo muy alto hasta el cielo y lo arrojo tan lejos hasta el Mar.

- **Me pregunto si los puercos pueden nadar** \- dijo Lodestar regresando a la normalidad –Me preocupare por eso después, por ahora, ¿ustedes están bien?, siento lo de su auto-.

-No hay problema joven, lo bueno es que tenemos seguro- dijo el Sr. Johnny.

-El problema es que ahora no podremos llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar o regresar- dijo Marah.

-Yo puedo ayudar, solo necesito la dirección y yo los llevare- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Tu lo harías?- pregunto Bianca.

-Ayudo a quien sea en problemas, no solo pateo el trasero de los malos, también puedo ayudar a ancianitas a cruzar la calle o bajar gatitos del árbol- dijo Lincoln.

-Muchas gracias Sr. L-10, esta es la dirección a la que tenemos que ir- dijo Marah entregándole un mapa con la dirección marcada, que por la ubicación, se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de su casa.

- _Esto debe ser una coincidencia, bueno no importa, es mi deber cívico ayudar_ \- pensó Lincoln entregándole el mapa a la madre Hathaway –Bien sujétense, este podría ser un viaje lento o agitado- Lincoln activo el Omnitrix y transformarse en… - **¡Humungosaurio!** -.

Un vez más, los Hathaway se quedaron impresionados, pero Zack le tomo una foto a Humungosaurio y enviárselo sus viejos amigos de New York, Humungosaurio tomo su forma gigante y con sus 2 manos agarro con cuidado el auto y el camión y llevo a los Hathaway a su nuevo hogar.

-Presiento que esto se pondrá muy interesante- dijo Ash a la audiencia.

* * *

 **Nuevos vecinos**

Después de 10 minutos de caminata de parte de Humungosaurio, habían llegado a su destino y efectivamente, los Hathaway eran los nuevos vecinos de al frente de los Loud, algo que nuestro héroe no se esperaba, sin embargo Humungosaurio salió de sus pensamientos y bajo con cuidado a los Hathaway frente a su nueva casa justo cuando se le termino el tiempo y regreso a ser Lincoln.

-Bien aquí estamos, y déjenme ser el primero en decir, bienvenidos al vecindario, L-10 fuera- dijo Lincoln volando fuera de allí, mientras los Hathaway se despedían y agradecían.

-¡Espera L-10, no te pedí un autógrafo!- grito Julie.

-Ya tranquila Julie, talvez tengas la oportunidad de pedirle un autógrafo- dijo Bianca tranquilizando a su hermana.

Sin que ninguno lo sospechara, nuestro héroe se escondió detrás de su casa y se quitó su traje y entrar a su casa, justo a tiempo para preparar el desayuno para la familia.

-Nada como hacer el desayuno para mi familia después de patear el trasero de un villano, hoy hare mi especialidad, panqueques- algunos minutos después, Lincoln había terminado suficientes panqueques para alimentar a un ejército –Nunca me di cuenta de lo bien que se me da cocinar, ahora a despertar a mis dormilonas hermanas- Lincoln con un ventilador llevo el olor de los panqueques y las chicas se despertaron con solo el olor, y a paso veloz llegaron a la mesa en solo unos segundos esperando su porción –Ya tranquilas, hice suficientes para… ¿aquí falta alguien?- Lincoln conto y hay supo quién faltaba -¿Alguien puede ir por Rex?-.

-Yo voy, aprendí a como despertarlo- Lana fue a la habitación de Lincoln que estaba compartiendo con Rex y toco la puerta y entonces… -Oh no Lola, no uses ese peine-.

-¡DEJEN ESO, LES HE DICHO QUE ESE ES MI PEINE DE LA SUERTE!- grito Rex que derrumbo la puerta y se dio cuenta que… -¿Mentiste para despertarme verdad?-.

-Sí, ahora baja o no habrá panqueques para ti- dijo Lana.

-Guárdenme un poco- dijo Rex bajando rápidamente a la cocina y hay toda la familia se sentó para desayunar.

-Bien familia tengo una noticia que darles- Lincoln aprovecho que la familia estaba reunida en la mesa para dar un aviso –Primero, mientras derrotaba a otro villano…- decía Lincoln.

-Eso ya no es novedad- dijo Lynn.

-Déjame terminar, mientras derrotaba a otro villano, ayude a los que ahora son nuestros nuevos vecinos-.

-¿TENEMOS NUEVOS VECINOS?- preguntaron las chicas Loud.

-Si, por accidente destroce parte de su auto y los ayude a traerlos aquí- dijo Lincoln.

-Ah que considerado hijo- dijo Rita.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti hijo- dijo Lynn Sr. –Bien chicos terminen su desayuno e iremos a saludar a nuestros nuevos vecinos, ¿estamos de acuerdo?-.

-Sí, papá- dijeron los chicos Loud y Rex.

Cuando toda la familia Loud terminaron de desayunar, fueron a la casa del frente y vieron que los Hathaway estaban desempacando sus cosas y transportándolas a la casa, Lincoln fue el primero en pasar y saludar.

-Hola, soy Lincoln Loud, su vecino del frente- saludo Lincoln.

-Qué onda viejo, soy Ash Hathaway, vengo de New York- dijo Ash chocando las manos con Lincoln.

-Valla, alguien que habla mi idioma, soy Rex, un gusto brother- dijo Rex chocando los puños con Ash.

-¿Y ellas quiénes son?- pregunto Ash apuntando a las hermanas Loud.

-Son nuestras hermanas- dijo Lincoln.

-Hola- saludaron las chicas.

-Guau, y creí que mi familia era grande al tener 2 hermanos y 2 hermanas, pero ustedes tienen 10 hermanas- dijo Ash impresionado por tal cantidad de hermanas.

-Todos tienen diferentes impresiones con respecto a mi familia- dijo Lincoln.

-Chicos, su madre y yo saludaremos a los padres y los ayudaremos, ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo con los chicos de allí- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Sí, papá- dijeron los chicos Loud.

-Bueno déjenme presentarle a mis hermanas en este orden, la mayor con su teléfono en Lori, la que esta distraída viendo una mosca es Leni, la chica genial de allí es Luna, la que se tiene que quitar esos lentes de grucho- Lincoln arrojo los lentes de grucho de Luan –Es Luan, la atlética de aquí es Lynn, la sombría es… ¿Y Lucy?-.

-Aquí- dijo Lucy asustando a los presentes.

-Se acostumbraran, continuemos, las gemelas de aquí son Lana y Lola, la genio aquí es Lisa, y la pequeña Lily, y todos somos la familia Loud-.

-Aww, que adorable bebé, me recuerda a Julie cuando era bebé- dijo Bianca.

-No sé qué me sorprende más, que sean tantas hermanas o que todas empiecen con L- dijo Zack regresando con su teléfono.

-Hermano mayor pegado al teléfono- dijo Lola.

-No te recuerda a…- decía Lana viendo que Lori también estaba con su teléfono.

-Bien es mi turno, el grandulón de aquí es mi hermano mayor Zack, mi hermana mayor Bianca, mi hermano menor Devin y la alegre de aquí es Julie, y juntos somos los Hathaway- dijo Ash cuando vio que su hermana Julie estaba viendo detenidamente a Lincoln pero más específico su muñeca.

-¡No me lo creo, se parece al reloj de L-10!- grito Julie alarmando un poco a los Loud.

-Que, no, no… es que esto es… una imitación y… me equivoque de colores- dijo Lincoln tratando de sonar convincente, y para tratar de cambiar de tema -¿Pero que le paso a su auto?, es como si un árbol le hubiera caído-.

-Sí, un extraño cerdo, golpeo a L-10 y accidentalmente golpeo nuestro auto- dijo Bianca.

-Lo bueno es que papá tenía seguro para el auto- dijo Devin.

-Sentimos lo que le paso, que dicen si los invitamos a cenar como muestra de bienvenida- dijo Lincoln.

-No nos molestaría, habría que preguntarle a nuestros padres- dijo Ash.

Dentro de la casa, los 2 grupos de chicos fueron a preguntar y su respuesta fue…

-Nos sentiríamos honrados- dijo Marah.

-Sí, nos vemos a las 7:00- dijo Johnny.

-¡SI!- gritaron todos los chicos.

-Si necesitan ayuda para desempacar yo me apunto- dijo Lincoln.

-Yo también- dijo Luna.

-Y nosotros- dijeron el resto de las chicas.

-Cuenten también conmigo- dijo Rex.

-Gracias, como podríamos agradecerles- dijo Marah.

-Su presencia en la cena sería más que suficiente- dijo Rita.

Durante el resto del día, los chicos Loud estaban ayudando a sus nuevos vecinos a desempacar y arreglar su nueva casa, durante este tiempo, Ash y Julie se estaban llevando bien con Lincoln, Rex, Lynn, Lana y Luna, Ash porque se llevaba bien con los chicos y con Lynn y Lana por ser una marimachas amantes del peligro y los deportes, pero con Luna era diferente, empezaron a hablar poco a poco y conociéndose, Ash no podría dejar de mirarla y Luna no entienda bien el porqué.

Julie al ser muy animada y tener una edad cerca de Lincoln no le costó trabajo entablar una amistad y con Lana también, y a veces jugaban en charcos de lodo por un rato.

Devin le agrado el lado misterioso y gótico de Lucy, incluso encontró fascinante sus poemas, con Luan también le agradaba, y junto con su padre y Rex, Devin encontraba gracioso las bromas de Luan.

Bianca al ser tímida le costó hablar con cualquiera de las chicas Loud, pero con Leni era diferente, sintió que podía hablar con ella, Leni le dijo que quería ser diseñadora de moda y ella le mostro a Bianca algunos de sus diseños a través de su teléfono, lo cual ella se quedó fascinada.

Con Zack bueno él no era alguien con quien hablar con alguien que no sea sus hermanos, pero con Lori era diferente, eran como 2 gotas de agua y en lugar de usar palabras verbales, empezaron a hablar por medio de mensajes de teléfono, ambos eran iguales en varias cosas, como que podían ser desinteresado, algo mandones, autoritario pero a la vez pueden ser responsables amables y siempre cuidando de sus hermanos.

* * *

Una vez terminado el trabajo, los Loud se retiraron a su propia casa para almorzar y los Hathaway decidieron ir a comer en algún lugar para comer y Lincoln les recomendo ir a _Gus' Games and Grub_ o a _Burpin' Burger_ que eran los lugares más populares para almorzar en Royal Wood y que no podrán resistir a comer sus papas.

Los Hatharway decidieron ir a probar la comida de _Burpin' Burger_ y como dijo Lincoln sus papas son deliciosas y ninguno pudo evitar comer más de 2 bolsas y la familia decidió hablar que opinaban de los Loud.

-Me callo bien Lincoln, de hecho no tengo problemas con ninguno de ellos- dijo Ash tomando un refresco.

-Yo vi que le echaste el ojo a la rockera morena- dijo Julie que hiso que Ash escupiera su refresco en la cara de su hermano.

-Tienes suerte de que este de buen humor, porque te hubiera roto los dientes- dijo Zack comiendo su hamburguesa.

-¿Pues qué hay de ti hermana?- pregunto Ash.

-Me cayeron todos bien, no hay ninguno que me desagrade- dijo Julie.

-A mi pues… me agrada Leni y creo que Lori es genial también.

-Si Lori es genial, si no tuviera novio la invitaría a salir, pero por ahora me agrada- dijo Zack.

-Esa Lucy es aterradora y misteriosa, me agrada esa chica y Luan es graciosa, de hecho me conto un chiste bueno antes de irse, ¿Por qué un señor no se llevó su reloj?, porque se quedó sin tiempo- Devin se rio de ese chiste pero los demás se quejaron –Oh vamos fue muy bueno-.

-Me alegra que les agraden nuestros nuevos vecinos y su padre y yo pensamos que los señores Loud son padres bastante responsables, aunque debe ser difícil manejar a 12 hijos, darle amor y atención a todos a la vez, y que me dicen del tiempo del trabajo, a propósito, Zarc, Bianca y Ash espero que pronto busquen trabajo para que puedan ayudar- dijo Marah.

-Sobretodo Ash si quiere invitar a su futura novia- dijo Julie.

-¡Quieres dejar de decir eso!- grito Ash sonrojado.

Mientras eso pasaba desde la ventana, Lincoln estaba peleando otra vez con Thunderpuerco, primero Lincoln esquivaba sus espadazos y los golpes del mangual del jabalí, Lincoln lo aturdió con un flash y darle algunos golpes en los ojos, Thunderpuerco lo agarro pero Lincoln se transformó en Cuatrobrazos, con sus brazos superiores detuvo las armas del puerco y con sus brazos inferiores sujeto a Thunderpuerco para luego darle varias vueltas y arrojarlo lo más lejos de lugar para luego retirase de un salto antes de que los Hathaway voltearan a ver si algo paso.

* * *

Ya era de noche y todos los Loud estaban arreglados para la cena de esta noche e impresionar a sus nuevos vecinos, Leni y Lola tuvieron que usar todo lo que sabía para que los Loud se vieran presentables pero sin parecer muy exagerados, con Lincoln solo tuvieron que peinarlo bien, mientras que el usaba el mismo atuendo que uso en su cita doble con Ronnie Anne, las chicas solo tuvieron que lavarse, aunque Lana era un problema cuando se trataba de bañarla, con Rex por lo mucho que tuvieron que peinarlo, su cabello siempre quedaba en punta hacia arriba, así que solo tuvieron que ignorar eso y ya todos estaban listo.

-Muy bien chicos, recuerden, ellos vienen de New York y queremos causarles una buena impresión, Lori se perfecta- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Entendido- dijo Lori.

-Leni perfecta, Luna perfecta, Luan perfecta, Lynn Jr. perfecta, Lincoln perfecto, Lucy perfecta, gemelas perfecta, Lisa perfecta, Lily perfecta, otro chico perfecto-.

-Tengo nombre sabes- dijo Rex sintiéndose ofendido.

-Perdón, estoy nervioso, hace tiempo que no invitamos a vecinos a cenar- dijo Lynn Sr.

-La cena con los padres de Bobby y Ronnie Anne no salió tan mal- dijo Lynn.

-Sí, ella si sabe cómo lanzar la comida a mi boca con solo el tenedor, sí que sabes elegirlas hermano- dijo Lana.

-Cállate, y Rex, por nada en el mundo mencionemos de nuestros poderes… sobretodo de los Plomeros que deben ser ultra-secretos, así que no muestres tus maquinas como yo no lo hare con mis alienígenas, ¿estamos claro?- dijo Lincoln.

-No, esta opaco- Luan alumbro a Rex con una linterna –Ahora sí está claro- todos se quejaron de ese chiste, mientras Luan solo se reía.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta y Lincoln fue a abrir y allí estaban los Hathaway, los padres estaban un poco más formales, mientras los hijos estaban como siempre, Lincoln les permitió la entrada a su hogar.

-¿Qué hay Ash?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Todo bien Lincoln hermano- dijo Ash haciendo un "saludo de hermanos" con Lincoln.

Mientras en la residencia Santiago, Bobby tembló por un momento.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-No sé por qué, pero siento que golpeare a alguien- dijo Bobby.

De regreso en la casa Loud.

-Hola Luna… te ves bien… _como siempre_ \- dijo Ash algo nervioso.

-Gracias Ash, tu también te ves bien- dijo Luna

-Espero que no te importe, pero trajimos a nuestra mascota- dijo Ash.

-No hay problema, siempre es bueno conoces a la… ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!- dijo Lincoln apuntando a una especie de lagarto de gran tamaño, de cabeza pequeña, hocico y cuello alargado, extremidades gruesas y una larga cola.

-Chicos, conozcan a Dragon- dijo Ash.

-Increíble- dijo Lana fascinada por el Varano.

-Acaso eso es un _Varanus Komodoensis_ \- todos miraron confusos a Lisa –En otras palabras un Dragón de Komodo- todos se sorprendieron pero Leni aún estaba confundida –Lagarto grande que come carne- Leni grito y se subió al sillón.

-Tranquilos todos, Dragon es tan manso como un perro, nosotros lo criamos desde que era una cría, hasta actúa como perro- dijo Ash acariciando a Dragon.

-¿Entonces… no nos comerá?- pregunto Lori.

-Claro que no, lo educamos para que no comiera a otros- dijo Zack.

-Si no, crees que estaríamos aquí parados ahora- dijo Julie.

-Tiene sentido para mí- dijo Lincoln.

-Adelante Linc, acarícialo, no temas- dijo Ash acercando la mano de Lincoln a Dragon y después de un rato, Lincoln lo estuvo acariciando sin ningún temor, y Dragon movió la cola como si en verdad fuera un perro.

-Oye, es cierto, este chico no hace nada, aunque es algo escamoso y se siente un poco raro, pero ignorando eso, es genial- dijo Lincoln en que las chicas con excepción de Leni y Lola acariciaron a Dragon.

-Vamos Lola, tócalo, no es viscosa, tiene escamas- dijo Lana.

-Bien, pero después me lavare las manos- dijo Lola acariciando al Varamo- Asqueroso, pero aguantable, ahora si me disculpan voy al baño-.

-No temas Leni, el en verdad no hace nada- dijo Luan.

-Bien, pero solo porque todos los demás lo hicieron- dijo Leni acariciando pero aun con temor –Creo que esto en realidad, espera ¿qué es esto?- Leni vio algo raro en su mano.

-Es baba- dijo Devin haciendo que Leni corriera al baño gritando –Solo fue una broma-.

Después de un rato, las 2 familias estaban en la mesa para cenar, las 2 familias se empezaron a conocer mejor, incluso preguntando a los Loud sobre él porque del cabello blanco y negro de Lucy, y su relación con Rex, incluso cosas típicas de cómo se conocieron los padres y como es educar y cuidar a tontos hijos.

Los Hatharway hablaban un poco de su vida antes de llegar desde New York, incluso contaron de cómo encontraron a Dragon siendo solo una cría abandonada por su manada, Ash y su familia lo cuidaron y alimentaron hasta que por fin estaba listo para marcharse, pero Dragon no quería dejar a Ash y viceversa, así que los padres decidieron quedarse con Dragon como su mascota para alegría de sus demás hermanos.

Finalmente la cena había terminado sin ningún problema, al parecer por una vez en la vida en la casa Loud hubo una cena sin peleas, discusiones y desastres, Lincoln se ofreció a acompañar a los Hatahway de regreso a casa.

-Gracias Lincoln, hoy fue una gran cena- dijo el sr. Hathaway.

-Lo mismo digo, fue divertida, ¿o no Dragon?- dijo Ash justo cuando Dragon lamio la cara de Lincoln.

-Muchas gracias, la verdad si tengo que ser sincero, a papá y mis hermanas estaban nerviosas, hemos tenido vecinos en el pasado y no precisamente les dimos buena impresión, a veces incluso yo puede ser una molestia, pero… bueno no quiero ofender solo porque ustedes sean muchos hermanos, a veces los hermanos nos peleamos, pero los Loud somos famosos por ser ruidos sin…- mientras Lincoln hablaba una gran sombra se puso detrás de él y los Hathaway estaban con la mandíbula hasta el suelo -¿Qué pasa?, ¿dije algo malo?, ¿tengo algo en los dientes?- los Hathaway apuntaron a la sombra y cuando Lincoln volteo, ahí estaba Thunderpuerco –Dang it, justo cuando las cosas salían de las mil maravillas- Thunderpuerco atrapo a Lincoln con sus manos, los Hathaway al ver eso quisieron ayudar pero una red salió de la nada y los atrapo –Oh no, ¡Mamá, Papá, Chicas, Rex!-.

-Tranquilo chico, ellos no podrán ayudarte- dijo Sunder revelando ser el que tiro la red.

Mientras en la casa Loud, la familia e incluso las mascotas estaban atados en redes productos del mismo Sunder.

-Oh no, anestesiaron a papá- dijo Lola.

-Claro que no- dijo Rita.

De regreso a afuera, Lincoln trataba de liberarse, pero Thunderpuerco lo tenía fuertemente agarrado.

-No te esfuerces, por fin podre vengar a mi padre por comértelo en pan centeno con mayonesa- dijo Thunderpuerco preparando su espada.

-Solo elimínalo para llevarme el Omnitrix y venderlo- dijo Sunder sujetando a los Hathaway con su red.

-Dejen a ese pobre chico, él no les hiso nada- dijo la Sra. Hathaway.

-¡Cállense o puedo vender a su lagarto a un buen precio!- grito Sunder.

Lincoln no sabía qué hacer, pero no tuvo otra que un héroe nunca rompe (excepto en varias ocasiones), revelar quien es en realidad.

-Dang it, adiós amistad con los nuevos vecinos- Lincoln pudo soltar sus brazos y activo el Omnitrix y transformase en… - **¡Mono Araña!** \- Mono Arañan con su cola libre solto una telaraña sujetando a Sunder y luego jalarlo y con el golpear a Thunderpuerco y atrapar a los Hathaway que fueron soltados por Sunder – **Escóndanse, esto se pondrá violento** \- dijo nuestro héroe, pero los Hathaway aún estaban sorprendidos - **¡Que se escondan dije!** \- los Hathaway hicieron caso y se escondieron en su casa y Mono Araña proseguiría su pelea contra Thunderpuerco y Sunder.

Ambos enemigos iban a atacar con sus respectivas armas, pero Mono Araña los esquiva y luego quitarle sus armas con sus telarañas, Mono Araña se burló de sus oponentes creyendo que no podían pelear sin sus armas, pero el cazador y el jabalí alienígena querían demostrar lo contrario atacando pero Mono Araña los esquiva con un buen salto y atrapando a ambos con su telaraña.

- **Parece que han quedado enredados** \- se burló nuestro héroe.

-No te burles come-carne- dijo Thunderpuerco que no se sabe bien que hiso, pero su espada se elevó y llego directo a su mano y con su arma, se liberó de la red de Mono Araña, y a furia ciega intento atacar a Mono Araña con su espada, pero Mono Araña esquivaba rápido pero con esfuerzo.

- **¿Por qué me sigues atacando?, digo ¿Por qué crees que me comí a tu padre?, yo en la vida jamás he comido cerdo, bueno técnicamente no he comido jabalí** -.

-Silencio, me dijeron que el que posee el Omnitrix es el responsable de comerse a mi padre- dijo Thunderpuerco hasta el punto de llorar.

- **¿Y quién fue el que te dijo eso?** \- pregunto Mono Araña.

-Pues fue ese tipo- dijo Thunderpuerco apuntando a Sunder.

- **Amigo, él te mintió, además de que está comiendo un sándwich de jamón ahora mismo** \- dijo Mono Araña.

-¿Qué?, es mi cena, crees que otros no comen- dijo Sunder.

-Dame ese sándwich- Thunderpuerco olio el contenido del sándwich –Este olor… huele como los de mi raza, cuando son cocínanos por otros, eso solo significa que… ¡TU TE COMISTE A MI PADRE!-.

-Oye, solo es una coincidencia… no te tienes que…- Sunder esquivo un golpe del mangual de Thunderpuerco –Tu ganas otra vez Loud, pero un día te quietare el Omnitrix- dijo Sunder escapando desde su aerodeslizador de un enojado Thunderpuerco.

-¡Regresa aquí desgraciado, mi padre, te lo comiste en pan centeno y con mayonesa, y él era alérgico a la mayonesa!- Thunderpuerco persiguió a Sunder para reclamar su venganza, Mono Araña regreso a ser Lincoln.

-Al menos ahora ese cerdo me dejara en paz, espero- dijo Lincoln cuando frente a él estaban de nuevo los Hathaway aun sin salir de su impresión –Escuchen, sé que talvez tengan varias preguntas, no fue mi intención ocultarles esto, pero era necesario, entenderé si talvez por mi culpa no nos quieres hablar más-.

-Estas bromeando, sabía que de ahora en adelante sería interesante, no me había sentido tan vivo desde la primera vez que cruce una rampa en mi skateboard- dijo Ash.

-Eres genial Lincoln, y me puedes contar como haces eso- dijo Devin.

-Eres un chico cool- dijo Zack chocando los puños con Lincoln.

-¿Quién hiso el traje que usaste anoche?- pregunto Bianca

-No me lo creo, mi nuevo vecino es L-10, ahora si me das tu autógrafo- dijo Julie.

-A pues… gracias- dijo Lincoln –Esa clase de comentarios- dijo Lincoln a la audiencia –Gracias, pero por favor les pido que no le digan a nadie, a nadie- dijo Lincoln.

-Tu tranquilo, Lincoln- dijo Johnny.

-Sí, nuestros labios están cerrados, ¿o no Zack?- dijo Marah mirando a su hijo mayor.

-Si mamá, ya se- dijo Zack borrando un post que estaba a punto de enviar diciendo " _La identidad de L-10_ ".

-Bueno ha sido una noche larga, entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Claro, sobretodo porque ya le agradaste a Dragon- dijo Ash justo cuando su Varamo lamio la mejilla de Lincoln.

-Bien adiós- dijo Lincoln en que cada uno regreso a su respectiva hogar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el parque, Ash estaba patinando en una rampa y por sus movimientos dejaba impresionado a más de uno.

-Muy buena Ash- dijo Luna que había llegado junto a Lincoln.

-Luna, Lincoln, no esperaba verlos por aquí- dijo Ash feliz de ver a 2 de los hermanos Loud.

-Vimos los movimientos de hiciste, eres bueno con la patineta- dijo Luna haciendo que Ash se sonroje.

-Ah… gracias- dijo Ash.

-Mi hermanito, esta sonrojado, solo significa que…- decía Julie justo cuando Ash la cayo.

-¡Ya cállate!, ¿y por cierto que haces aquí?- pregunto Ash.

-Estaba acompañando a mi nueva amiga, ¡Hey RAS, por aquí!- dijo Julie.

-¿RAS?- preguntaron Lincoln y Luna hasta que alguien llego por patineta y se trataba de Ronnie Anne.

-¿Ronnie Anne?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué pasa?- saludo Ronnie Anne.

-Valla, RAS, veo que ya conocías a Linc y Luna- dijo Julie.

-¿RAS, porque RAS?- pregunto Luna.

- **R** onnie **A** nne **S** antiago- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Ahh…- dijeron los demás.

-RAS es buena con la patineta, incluso podría ser mejor que tu hermano- dijo Julie.

-Oh es un reto, ya veras, te reto amiguita- dijo Ash.

-Acepto- dijo Ronnie Anne yendo junto a Ash a las rampas.

-Vamos hermano, hay que ver esto- dijo Luna.

-Espérenme- dijo Lincoln

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ash, esto se pondrá interesante a partir de ahora- dijo Julie.

* * *

 ** _Quiero agradecerle al usuario de WattPad "NicolasPatricioGalla" por dejarme utilizar a sus personajes para que sean parte de la historia a partir de ahora, muchas gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._**

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	47. Dr Animo y el rayo mutante

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En un lugar de noche, donde se celebraría una convención o una feria sobre reptiles, una casa rodante estaba estacionada y dentro estaba nuestro héroe leyendo sus historietas.

-Si se pregunta qué pasa, verán, la familia Loud tomamos viajes separados, papá aún tenía la vieja casa rodante que usamos la primera vez que obtuve el Omnitrix, yo, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana y Lisa fuimos con papá a este lugar que Lana esperaba ir, el resto fue con mamá a un SPA, incluso Rex fue con ellas- Lincoln bostezo demostrando que tenía sueño por el viaje, bien voy a dormir, mañana será un buen día, con mi familia, sin villanos, ni ser L-10…

Pero sin que Lincoln supiera al estar tan dormido, su padre, Lynn Sr. con un destornillador se acercó al brazo de su hijo.

-Sigue durmiendo hijo, cuando sepa cómo funciona esta cosa quizás… pueda ayudarte- dijo el padre Loud cuando llego Luan y vio lo que pasaba.

-¿Papá, que le hacen a Linc? Y… ¡Que rayos haces!- grito Luan al ver que su padre estaba tratando de hacerle algo al reloj –No debes tocar esa cosa o pasaran cosas graves, acaso olvidaste la historia que te contamos a ti y a mamá cuando intentamos quitarle esa cosa a Lincoln.

-Sí, pero yo soy un hombre profesional y estoy seguro de que saber cómo funciona esta cosa no debe ser tan- en ese momento mientras el padre Loud seguía manoseando el Omnitrix, una pieza del reloj se salió –Oh no- entonces el núcleo del Omnitrix se levanta provocando un luminoso brillo verde dentro del camper.

-Buen trabajo papá, tienes suerte de que Lincoln tiene el sueño pesado, que le voy a decir o a las demás- dijo Luan.

-Que nos dirás hermana- dijo Luna llegando junto a Lynn, Lucy, Lana y Lisa –Vimos un gran brillo y pensamos que algo malo paso-.

-No pasó nada, solo es Lincoln que está durmiendo- dijo el padre Loud.

-Siempre se ve tierno al dormir, bien los veo más tarde- dijo Luna.

-En serio papá, quizás si les decimos…- decía Luan.

-No dirás nada, porque se cómo arreglarlo- Lynn Sr. tomo una goma de mascar y empezó a masticarlo hasta que con ella intento pegar la pieza en su lugar –Listo, todo arreglado y nadie lo sabrá- dijo Lynn Sr. retirándose.

-Presiento que algo malo va a pasar- dijo Luan.

* * *

 **Dr. Animo y el rayo mutante**

Lincoln se levantó después de una buena noche de sueño.

-Cielos, no recuerdo la última vez que dormí tan bien y…- Lincoln le hecho un vistazo al Omnitrix y noto algo raro, Luan llego y noto que su hermano estaba despierto.

-Hola Linc, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Luan.

-No sé porque, pero noto algo raro en mi reloj- dijo Lincoln.

-Eh… escucha Linc, necesito decirte que…- decía Luan.

-Que despiertes hijo, la diversión esta justo afuera- dijo Lynn Sr llegando de repente y Lincoln hiso caso y salió afuera –No digas nada hija, quieres que tu hermano me odie-.

-Es tu hijo papá no puede odiarte para siempre- dijo Luan saliendo fuera del camper y se reunió con sus el resto de sus hermanas y afuera se celebraba una convención de cocodrilos.

-¡Sí!, valió la pena dormir temprano y llegar la noche anterior- dijo Lana emocionada.

-Tengo que decirlo hermanita, este lugar se ve divertido, ¿no están de acuerdo chicas?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Si- dijeron el resto.

-Que esperan hijos, a divertirse- dijo el padre Loud.

Los Loud pasearon los el lugar, comiendo la comida local y probando los juegos locales y después ir a donde habían estaban reunidos muchas personas, estaban frente a unos huevos que al parecer iban a eclosionar pronto.

-Creo que vamos a disfrutar de esto, es algo muy raro de ver- dijo Lisa.

-Qué bueno que traje mi cámara- dijo Lana y luego todos vieron como los cascarones se rompieron y de allí salieron pequeños cocodrilos bebes que fueron directo al estanque directo al agua –Vieron eso, y los grabe todo-.

-Aww, son tan lindos- dijo Luna.

-Hiso que mi oscuro corazón palpitara, suspiro- dijo Lucy para luego ver que los cocodrilos salieron del agua como si estuvieran huyendo de algo.

-¿Por qué huyen?, son cocodrilos- dijo Lynn.

-Esto es algo raro- dijo el padre Loud hasta que algo enorme salio del estanque, y no era otra cosa que la rana mutante del Dr. Anmo.

-Esto ya se puso feo, es la rana del Dr. Animo- dijo Lincoln que junto a sus familia pudieron esquivar un lengüetazo de la rana –Esta no era mi idea de diversión con reptiles- sin que Lincoln supiera la pieza del Omnitrix se salió, Lincoln buscaba un lugar para esconderse y entrar a la acción atrás suyo apareció su viejo enemigo -¡Dr. Animo!, ¿Cómo nos encontraste?-.

-No fue tan difícil localizarte, creíste haber terminado conmigo después de destruir mis criaturas- decía Animo.

-Como una veces- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues esos solo fueron el comienzo, nunca perderé mi relevante lugar en la historia- dijo el Dr. Animo.

-Como el chiflado que más veces fue encerrado- dijo Lincoln.

-Cállate, que esperas mascota, destrúyelo- dijo Animo en lo que su rana saco su lengua para atacar, pero Lincoln esquiva y luego ponerse su traje.

-Regresaras a donde perteneces Animo- dijo Luna.

-Veo que usar eso no trajo problemas- dijo Luan.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto nuestro héroe.

-Eh…-

-Que le patees el trasero hijo- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Ya rugiste- Lincoln activa el Omnitrix pero nota que… -Pero que… ¿Qué le paso a mi reloj?, ¿Dónde están los hologramas?- preguntaba Lincoln cuando vio que Animo se acercaba a sus hermanas para atacar con los guantes mecánicos que tenía puesto –No importa, es hora de ser héroe- Lincoln se transformó pero todos se sorprendieron por el cambio.

-Linc, eres un…- decía Luna.

-¿XL-Lobo?- dijo Lynn al verlo.

Tenía el cuerpo de Blitzwolfer con los mismos brazos pero sus garras eran la de XRL8, las piernas también son las de XLR8 y la cola de Blitzwolfer pero con las líneas de color azul y negro y su cara es casi igual a la de Blitzwolfer pero con el casco y las líneas de los ojos de XLR8.

- **¿XRL8 con cuerpo de Blitzwolfer?** \- " _XLR-Wolfer"_ esquiva rápidamente a la rana que intentaba aplastarlo – **Me pregunto si será un nuevo alienígena, aunque no es tan rápido como XRL8** \- la rana iba directo a atacar pero " _XRL-Wolfer"_ soltó un aullido sónico que hiso retroceder a la rana – **Al menos aun puedo hacer eso** \- la rana volvió a atacar empujando al héroe al estanque donde por desgracias llamo la atención de los cocodrilos, " _XLR-Wolfer"_ pudo esquivar, pero por desgracias ya no era tan ágil como antes.

La rana mutante iba a intentar aplastar a nuestro héroe con su cuerpo, pero " _XLR-Wolfer"_ soltó otro aullido sónico que empujo a la rana cerca de Animo que fue mandado a volar por el impacto, pero llego cerca de donde estaba la pieza del Omnitrix y se sorprendió como un pequeño cangrejo muto a un hibrido Cangrejo-Insectoide gracias al contacto con la pieza.

-Bueno, bueno, que tenemos aquí- dijo Ánimo.

- **Oye, eso es mío** \- " _XLR-Wolfer"_ iba a atacar a Animo, pero la rana lo golpea con su lengua estrellándolo contra un local, Animo se subió a su rana y ambos escaparon de la escena, nuestro héroe iba a ir tras ellos, pero el tiempo se le termino regresando a ser Lincoln –Genial, escapo-.

-¿Estas bien hermano?- dijo Luna ayudando a su hermano a levantarse.

-¿Y porque te transformaste en una extraña combinación?- pregunto Lana cuando vio el Omnitrix -¿Qué le hiciste a tu reloj?-.

-Eso quisiera saber, Animo se llevó una pieza importante, oh Azmuth me va a matar- dijo Lincoln cuando Luan vio muy seriamente a su padre.

-Linc, papá tiene algo que decirte- dijo Luan.

-Lo que sea, no puede ser peor de lo que está pasando- dijo Lincoln cuando -¡QUEEEEEE!- varios pájaros volaron por el ruido -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez, que no les dije a ti y a mamá que esta cosa es una herramienta muy poderosa no un juguete que se puede desarmar cuando quieran?!- dijo Lincoln muy enojado.

-Hijo yo… solo quería ayudarte pensé que…- decía el padre Loud.

-¿Pensaste?, pues pensaste mal, que no te basto con la historia que te conté cuando las chicas intentaron quitarme el reloj- dijo Lincoln.

-Ni me lo recuerdes- decía Lisa avergonzada.

-Papá me decepcionas- dijo Luna.

-Esperaba eso talvez de Lisa de nuevo, pero de ti, ya no puedo ni verte- dijo Lucy.

-Me deshonra llevar tu nombre- dijo Lynn dándole la espalda a su padre

-Iba a decirles, pero papá no me dejo- dijo Luan.

-Tranquila Luan, no te culpo, pero tu papá… después hablaremos de esto, ahora tengo que localizar a Animo y recuperar esa pieza- dijo Lincoln alejándose mientras Lynn Sr. solo podía mirar al suelo avergonzado por lo que hiso.

Mientras tanto en un viejo observatorio abandonado, Animo estaba instalando la pieza en una especie de laser gigante.

-Fascinante, tiene ADN base, con esto creare una fuerza que puede ser inimaginable- entonces Animo ve a un murciélago durmiendo –¿Un murciélago?, perfecto, tú serás el primero, cortesía de Lincoln Loud- Animo instalo sus guantes mecánicos en unas ranuras del aparato –Y del Dr. Animo- entonces Animo dispara el láser sonriendo y riendo como su invento cambaba radicalmente al murciélago -¡SI, DAME CREACIÓN, DAME VIDA!-

Mientras tanto los Loud estaban en un pequeño bote a motor buscando algún rastro de Animo o sus mutantes, Lincoln estaba al frente vigilando muy seriamente junto a sus hermanas que vigilaban la izquierda, derecha y atrás del bote mientras el padre conducía el motor.

-Ya han pasado muchas horas y ni rastro de ese loco- dijo Lynn.

-Si Animo descubre como manipular el ADN, no quiero ni pensar en lo que puede hacer- dijo Lisa.

-Oigan por qué tan serios todos, aprovechemos el tiempo para relajarnos hasta encontrarlo- dijo el padre Loud, pero su hijo e hijas solo lo ignoraban –Escuchen, siento mucho haber tratado de meterme con tu reloj y de no ser por eso, no estaríamos en este problema- sin embargo nadie lo escuchaba –Al menos díganme "te lo dije"-.

En ese momento todos escucharon un fuerte rugido que vino de alguna parte.

-No me gusta para nada como sonó eso - dijo Lucy

En ese momento algo llego volando cerca de los Loud, era un murciélago gigante con las características de Fuego.

-Genial, Fuego hecho murciélago- dijeron tanto Lynn y Lana asombradas.

-No es tiempo de asombrarse por esa cosa- dijo Luna.

-Sujétense- dijo el padre Loud esquivando con el bote una llamarada del Fuego/murciélago, pero la criatura mutante aun los perseguía.

-Creo que el Dr. Lunático descubrió como usar el poder del reloj

-¿Es un "te lo dije"?- pregunto Lynn Sr.

-Tendré que ir a pelear- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix.

-Espera hermano, no sabemos en lo que te convertirás- dijo Lucy.

-Pues, es transformarme o que esa cosa nos convierta en brochetas- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Transfórmate, transfórmate!- dijeron las hermanas en lo que Lincoln apretó el reloj y enseguida se transformó en otra mescla de alienígenas, en este caso Ultra-T y Lodestar.

Tiene la misma estructura de Lodestar pero con la piel de Ultra-T y su cabeza es casi igual a la de Ultra-T pero con la forma de la cabeza de Lodestar.

- **Oh no, Lodestar y Ultra-T, esta no es la mejor elección para esta situación** -.

El Fuego/murciélago atrapo a " _Ultra-Star_ " con sus patas y al mismo tiempo quemando a nuestro héroe para después soltarlo y caer al agua, nuestro héroe nado hasta arriba y regresar a la superficie.

- **Esto puede ser peor** \- entonces _"Ultra-Star"_ vio que un cocodrilo se acercaba a él y lo agarro llevándolo bajo el agua, pero _"Ultra-Star"_ lo ataco con sus garras alegando al cocodrilo y regresar a la superficie y trepar por un árbol – **Bien, ¿ahora qué sigue?, oh claro** \- Fuego/murciélago golpe a _"Ultra-Star"_ regresándolo con fuerza al bote, Lynn entonces toma la palanca del bote y con la curva arroja agua directo al mutante el cual lo obliga a retirarse – **Bien hecho hermana, ahora sigue a ese mutante, probablemente va con Animo** -.

-No se puede, el camino está bloqueado- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Linc- dijo Luna.

- **Yo me encargo** \- _"Ultra-Star"_ uso su disparo de plasma directo en los árboles para poder despejar el camino – **Esto hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera algo que magnetizar o algo tecnológico que manipular** \- el tiempo de la transformación y _"Ultra-Star"_ regreso a ser Lincoln justo cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino.

-Guau, parece un observatorio- dijo Luan.

-¿Por qué habría un observatorio en medio de un pantano?- pregunto Lynn.

-Sin las luces de la ciudad, las estrellas se ven más brillantes y son más claras- dijo Lisa.

Finalmente los Loud entraron al lugar y se sorprendieron al ver el enorme laser de adentro, pero su sorpresa duro muy poco, porque fueron recibidos por la rana mutante de destruyo el bote pero aterrizaron en lo que quedaba del piso del observatorio.

-Debieron tocar, es de mala educación ¿lo sabían?- dijo Animo.

-Tienes algo que me pertenece- dijo Lincoln poniéndose de nuevo su traje –Y lo quiero de regreso-.

-Oh si, interesante objeto tecnológico, su poder… es ilimitado, usare este ADN para algo… bueno- dijo el Dr. Animo.

-¿Cómo que "algo bueno"?- pregunto Lisa.

-Con este telescopio, mandare una señal a los satélites y con eso controlare y creando un mundo más interesante- dijo Animo riendo orgullosamente de su plan.

-Muy bien, el proyecto termino Dr. Loco, baja de ahí o yo te hare bajar para romperte la nariz- dijo Lincoln.

-Cuenta con nosotras- dijeron Lynn y Lana.

-Pero si apenas… comenzamos, de hecho deberías sentirte privilegiado de ser el primer humano que lo ¡Probara!- dijo Animo apuntando su rayo hacia Lincoln.

-¡Lincoln!- Luna iba a salvar a su hermano, pero su padre quito a su hijo del camino recibiendo el el disparo.

-¡PAPÁ!- dijeron todos al ver el estado de su padre, ahora era una especie de larva gigante de Insectoide.

-No, papá- Lincoln se acercó a su mutado padre –Incluso cuando me enoje contigo, y te ignore… tú me salvaste sin pensarlo- entonces Lincoln apretó sus puños y miro seriamente a Animo –Pagaras por esto Animo-.

-Tranquilo hermano, primero necesitas un plan- dijo Lisa.

-Yo siempre tengo uno- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix.

-Espera Linc, no sé si sea una buena idea- dijo Luan.

-Si no lo detengo, no convertiremos en algo peor de lo que esta papá- entonces Lincoln esquiva otro disparo del rayo de Animo, pero ahora estaba rodeado por la rana mutante y el murciélago de fuego, entonces sin otras opciones, Lincoln apretó el Omnitrix y se transformó en una mescla entre Fuego Pantanoso y Frio.

Tiene el torso de frio y sus brazos son una mezcla de los de Fuego Pantanoso y Frio, sus piernas son las de fuego pantanoso, tiene las alas de frio y su cara es la misma de Fuego Pantanoso pero los ojos y la boca de frio.

- **Fuego Pantanoso y Frio… una combinación algo inusual** \- dijo _"Frio Pantanoso"_.

-Bien, que tenemos aquí, parece una polilla apestosa, déjame arreglarte un poco- Animo activo su rayo y esta vez impacto contra nuestro héroe, pero luego todos vieron que no le surtido efecto.

- **Ja, no pasó nada** \- dijo " _Frio Pantanoso_ ".

-Parece que tu estado físico creo una inmunidad contra mi rayo, igual que la última vez, en vez de darte una nueva vida, tendré que eliminarte para siempre- dijo Animo –¡Elimínenlo mascotas!-.

La rana mutante ataco a _"Frio Pantanoso"_ con su lengua y luego siendo sujetando de las patas del murciélago de fuego, pero nuestro héroe se libera con su intangibilidad y luego atacando al murciélago con sus llamas, pero no tuvieron efecto.

- **Pero como, mis llamas deberían ser más fuertes** \- _"Frio Pantanoso"_ esquivo una llamarada del murciélago de fuego, pero _"Frio Pantanoso"_ agarro una tabla y con ella golpeo al mutnte y luego empujarlo al agua, sin embargo fue atrapado por la lengua de la rana mutante y golpearlo una y otra vez contra las paredes del observatorio, la rana iba a continuar golpeando, pero _"Frio Pantanoso"_ uso de nuevo sus llamas contra la lengua de la rana pero con un efecto inverso, la lengua fue congelándose y luego llegar a la rana que ahora estaba congelada – **Llamas congelantes, genial, me pregunto si…** \- _"Frio Pantanoso"_ de su boca lanzo su aliento congelante pero derritió el hielo y empujando a la rana al agua – **Hielo que quema, genial** -.

Mientras nuestro héroe seguía combatiendo a los mutantes, las chicas estaban escondidas detrás de su padre pero…

-Oigan ¿Dónde está Lana?- pregunto Lynn.

-Oh oh- dijo Luan.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Lynn cuando Luan apunto a Lana que estaba corriendo y evitando los disparos del rayo de Animo, sin embargo el murciélago de fuego le bloquea el paso, Lynn sale de su escondite y le lanza algunas piedras al murciélago llamando su atención.

-Oye feo, deja a mi hermana y ven por mí- dijo Lynn.

-Ah, el satélite estará pronto en su posición, ¿Quién dice que un hombre no puede cambiar el mundo?- dijo Animo.

Lynn ahora estaba siendo perseguida por el mutante de fuego y Lana fue directo a un tablón del cual salto y llego a la punta de la nave y entro por una compuerta con la palabra "precaución", entonces ella aprovecha su pequeño tamaño para entrar.

-Todavía no ganas Animo, Lincoln no es el único del cual preocuparte- dijo Lana.

 _"Frio Pantanoso"_ iba directo a por Animo mientras estaba concentrado, pero pronto la rana regreso, nuestro héroe iba a lanzar su aliento de "hielo caliente", pero la rana lo embistió chocando contra la pared, _"Frio Pantanoso"_ arrojo sus llamas congelantes, pero la rana esquivo de un salto, pero _"Frio Pantanoso"_ se hiso intangible y se salvó del golpe.

El murciélago de fuego seguía persiguiendo a Lynn, sus demás hermanas iban a ayudarla llamando la atención del monstruo, pronto nuestro héroe tomo vuelo y golpeo al mutante contra la pared, para luego agarrarlo de las alas y arrojarlo contra la rana mutante con ambos cayendo al agua, pero la rana agarro a nuestro héroe del pie con su lengua y lo llevo al agua.

- **Grave error** \- _"Frio Pantanoso"_ usas sus llamas congelantes, gracias a eso todo el estanque alrededor estaba congelado, pero nuestro héroe se salvó por su intangibilidad.

Mientras tanto Lana escalaba dentro del rayo buscando algo.

-Vamos, ¿Dónde puede estar?- decía Lana cuando sintió que el rayo empezaba a apuntar hacia el cielo y luego Animo empezó a encender su máquina –Esto no es bueno-

-Por fin llego, la siguiente evolución será ¡Televisada!- dijo Animo cuando…

- **Nunca te callas** \- _"Frio Pantanoso"_ lanzo un ataque que llamo la atención del científico – **Te daré una última oportunidad, cambia a mi padre o voy a acabar contigo** -.

-Y arruinar mi trabajo, mejor olvídalo, pero le daré buena compañía como a todo el planeta- dijo Animo preparado para activar su rayo, pero inmediatamente se apagó –Mi hermoso rayo, ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Animo cuando todos vieron a Lana salir del rayo con la pieza del Omnitrix.

-Desconecte esto, ¿algún problema loquito?- dijo Lana.

-Entrégame eso, solo mi genio pude utilizar esa tecnología a todo su poten…- decía Animo cuando fue congelado por nuestro héroe.

- **Me agradecerán que te halla callado** \- dijo _"Frio Pantanoso"_ que junto a sus hermanas fue directo a ver como esta su padre.

-¿Estas bien hermano?- pregunto Luna.

- **Sí, quisiera decir lo mismo de papá** -.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Lynn.

- **No lo sé, esto le pasó por mi culpa, el solo quería ayudar, aunque de una manera algo tonta, ojala pudiera darle vuelta al asunto** -.

-Por la barba de Einstein, eso es, eres un genio hermano- dijo Lisa.

- **¿Que? ¿Qué dije?** -.

-Lana, vuelve a conectar esa cosa, pero ponlo al revés- dijo Lisa en lo que Lana volvió a conectar la pieza a la máquina –Ve y enciende esa cosa-.

-Estás loca hermana, no sabemos que le ocurrirá ahora- dijo Luan.

-No puede ser peor de cómo esta- dijo Lana.

Nuestro héroe fue directo hacia Animo y rompió parte del hielo para quitarle sus guantes mecánicos y luego usarlos el para activar el rayo.

- **3, 2, 1** \- _"Frio Pantanoso"_ apunto el rayo hacia su padre y entonces ocurrió, su padre estaba devuelta a la normalidad - **¡Papá, volviste!** -.

-¿Volví? Y ¿adónde fui?- pregunto Lynn Sr. muy confundido.

- **Lisa, ¿Qué fue lo que Lana hiso?** -.

-Pensé que poner el aparato al revés con la esperanza de que revirtiera los efectos del rayo, lástima que no puedo hacerlo contigo- dijo Lisa en lo que el Omnitrix daba la señal de que el tiempo se terminó.

- **Talvez si, Lana dame la pieza faltante** \- Lana arrojo la pieza que nuestro héroe atrapa y luego se la coloca en el Omnitrix justo cuando regreso a la normalidad –¡Si!, funciono, quedo como nuevo-.

-¿Por qué tengo antojos de huevos crudos y agua con mucha azúcar?- pregunto el padre Loud.

-Qué bueno que regrésate papá- dijo Luan abrazando a su padre –Y solo por si acaso, te… ¡LO DIJE!-.

-Si cariño, me lo dijiste- dijo el padre Loud.

Después de esa loca aventura, los Loud regresaban a casa, adentro las chicas veían la pequeña tele del camper.

-Oh soy yo, o esta es una repetición- pregunto Luna viendo el noticiero del arresto de Animo.

- _No han visto lo último de mí, regresare_ -

-Espero que esta vez allá aprendido la lección- dijo Lynn.

-Sí, no te metas con los Loud- dijo Lana chocando puños con Lynn.

-Espero que hallas aprendido tu también la lección papá- dijo Luan.

-Claro que sí, lo que me alegra es que recupere su confianza y me gane su perdón y más importante, el de mi hijo y…- decía Lynn Sr. viendo que Lisa estaba manoseando el Omnitrix mientras Lincoln dormia.

-¿Lisa, que haces?- pregunto el padre Loud.

-Después de ver eso, me pregunto si se puede modificar esto para que Lincoln obtenga combinaciones más capacitadas y fuertes cuando él quiera, las posibilidades son infinitas- dijo Lisa.

-¡LISA!- gritaron todos.

-Solo bromeaba-.

* * *

 ** _Quiero agradecerle al usuario de WattPad "NicolasPatricioGalla" por las combinaciones de alienigenas para este episodio._**

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	48. Una cita rockera

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En un pequeño club en la ciudad se celebraba una noche para músicos aficionados, hubo excelentes músicos, otros decentes y otros que ni talento tenían, y en primer a fila estaban nuestro héroe Lincoln Loud y junto a él su amigo y vecino Ash Hathaway.

-Valla, algunos fueron buenos, su música se me quedo grabada en la mente – dijo Lincoln.

-En mi caso se fueron al escuchar las terribles notas de los que no destacaron- dijo Ash limpiándose los oídos.

-¿Quieres ver si Luna y la banda están listos?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Te sigo, mi trasero se está durmiendo- dijo Ash levantándose siguiendo a Lincoln tras bambalinas y ahí vieron a Luna y otros chicos de su edad que eran parte de su banda.

-Hey Luna, ¿nerviosa?- dijo Lincoln.

-Hermano, ¿enserio viniste?- dijo Luna feliz.

-No me lo perdería, después de la última vez, lo siento- dijo Lincoln.

-El pasado en el pasado hermano, solo me alegra de que llegaras- dijo Luna abrazando a su hermano y luego saluda a Ash –También gracias por venir Ash-.

-No me perdería la oportunidad de verte cantar en un concierto, ven Lincoln volvamos a nuestros lugares- dijo Ash.

-Rockea Luna- dijo Lincoln levantando su mano en señal de rock, lo mismo hiso su hermana.

- **Damas y caballeros, ahora llegamos al último espectáculo de esta noche, aquí llegan "Luna Loud y los cráneos del rock"** \- dijo el anfitrión en lo que luego la cortina se levantó revelando a luna y su banda.

- **Esta canción es para alguien especial para mí, pero también para todos ustedes, no podemos ser como el, pero nos da el ejemplo de seguir adelante** \- dijo Luna por el micrófono y junto a su banda empiezan a tocar.

 _It started when an alien device did what it did,_

 _and stucks itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid_

 _Now he's got superpowers, he's no ordinary kid_

 _He's L-10!_

 _So if you see you might be in for a big surprise_

 _He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes_

 _He's tiny, creepy, fast and strong, he's every shape and size_

 _He's L-10!_

 _Armed with powers, he's on the case_

 _Fighting off evil from earth or space_

 _He'll never stop till he makes them pay_

 _'Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day!_

 _L-10!_

Una vez terminado la canción todos los presentes aplaudieron de la emoción, pero los que más aplaudieron fueron Lincoln y Ash.

Mientras todos aun aplaudían e iban a pedirle a Luna y su banda autógrafos, Ash decidió hablar con Lincoln.

-Lincoln escucha… ¿Cómo invitarías a una chica a salir?- pregunto Ash.

-Pues… solo ve directo a ella, respira hondo y se directo y da el golpe, ¿porque?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Lincoln, ¿Qué sentirías si alguien quisiera salir con tu hermana?- pregunto Ash.

-Pues, tendría que agradarme pero eso sí, si la lastima, sobre todo a Luna, va a desear no haberlo hecho- dijo Lincoln por lo que Ash trago saliva -¿Pero porque la pregunta?-.

-Lo he decidido y necesitaba decírtelo, quiero salir con tu hermana, quiero salir con Luna- dijo Ash seriamente.

-No quiero ni pensar que pasara cuando las demás se enteren- dijo Lincoln a la audiencia.

* * *

 **Una cita rockera**

En la casa Loud, y en su vecindario, todo era tranquilo, hasta que… un gran chillido se oyó por el vecindario, y solo podía venir de una casa.

-Sí, sabía que eso pasaría- dijo Lincoln viendo como sus hermanas chillaban de alegría rodeando a Luna que estaba como… confundida.

-Oh vamos chicas, no es para tanto, solo vamos a salir como…- decía Luna.

-Enamorados- dijo Luan.

-Como novios- dijo Lynn.

-Como 2 seres que han visto en sus cortezas cerebrales y su órgano central conductor de sangre ver que están destinados a permanecer por el resto de sus ciclos de vidas mortales- dijo Lisa en que todos la ven confundida –Ustedes entienden-.

-Solo somos amigos, a Ash le gusto tanto nuestra presentación que quiso felicitarme llevándome de paseo- dijo Luna.

-Si con paseo te refieres a cita, literalmente tenemos que darte un cambio de look- dijo Lori.

-¡QUE!- dijo Luna.

-Yo te pondré lápiz labial- dijo Lola.

-Yo tengo el vestido perfecto que puedes llevar- dijo Leni.

-Usa esta peluca, le hará creer que tienes el cabello largo- dijo Lana que junto a todas se acercaban hasta que…

-¡ALTO!- Lincoln se puso entre Luna y sus hermanas –Siento meterme pero… están mal, Luna yo creo que debes ser tu misma, a Ash no le importa cómo te veas, le agradas como eres, sin ninguna "capa" que cubra eso-.

-Guau, gracias hermano- dijo Luna.

-Y ustedes, no deben meterse, recuerdan cuando intentaron cambiar a Lucy para que le Rocky le gustara, pero al final le agrada como era ella, una gótica- dijo Lincoln.

-Es cierto, a Rocky le agrado como soy y no como ustedes lo querían, una rubia vestida de rosa- dijo Lucy.

-Gracias por entender Lucy, vienen a mi cuarto a planear una cita "normal y honesta"- dijo Lincoln.

-Seguro- dijo Luna.

-Cuenta conmigo- dijo Lucy en que los 3 se dirigían al cuarto de Lincoln.

-Si ese torpe cree que nos dejara fuera de esto se equivoca, acérquense, este es el plan- Lori junto al resto de las chicas se juntaban para hablar.

Mientras en la casa Hathaway.

También había ruido, pero solo de parte de la pequeña Julie Hathaway, Gia también estaba feliz pero no tan fuerte como su hermana menor.

-¡Que emoción, que emoción, que emoción, no puedo creer que por fin la invitaras a salir! ¡A Luna Loud! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces hermano!- grito Julie abrazando a Ash.

-No puedo creerlo, mi hermano Ash, invito a una chica a salir, creo que me…- Bia se desmallo sobre Dragon que la llevo a un sillón.

-Bien hermano, te felicito- dijo Zack revolviendo el cabello a su hermano y regresando a su teléfono.

-Dime tu secreto bro, es que yo también quiero invitar a alguien a…- decía Devin cuando…

-¡Bien ya basta!, solo saldremos… como amigos- dijo Ash algo sonrojado.

-Sí, "amigos"- dijeron los hermanos excepto Bia.

Ash solo fue a su habitación algo avergonzado por hablar con sus hermanos, mientras tanto en un almacén abandonado en el muelle.

-Bien hermanos, hoy atacaremos la central de energía de la ciudad, y una vez hecho eso, nosotros seremos los dueños y la ciudad tendrá que…- decía Fistrick notando que ninguno de sus seguidores estaban presentes –Oh hermanos, ¿Dónde están?-.

Fistrick camino hacia una parte del almacén y vio a todos sus seguidores viendo en una laptop la presentación de Luna y no solo eso, cualquier video en que ella sale cantando, y esos chicos estaban con camisas con la palabra escrita " _Club de fans de Luna_ ".

-Ella es genial-.

-Lo mismo opino-.

-¿Creen que ella pueda salir con uno de nosotros?

-Aww, sería un sueño- dijeron todos los chicos a la vez.

-¿Qué es todo esto?, están babeando por una chica, cuando tenemos un ataque planeado, pero ustedes pueden elegir, acompañarme o ir por la chica- dijo Fistrick que al abrir los ojos… noto que sus seguidores ya no estaban –La próxima vez pensare 2 veces ante de dar opciones-.

Ya era otro día, aunque ahora era de tarde en la casa Loud, y Luna acompañada de su hermano se dirigían a la casa Hathaway, Luna toco la puerta y quien abrió fue Julie.

-Hola Luna, hola Lincoln, ¿vienen por Ash?- dijo Julie.

-Ella viene por Ash, yo solo vengo para que nada malo pase- dijo Lincoln.

-Voy por él, esperen un poco- dijo Julie cerrando la puerta, mientras los hermanos Loud esperaban viendo sus teléfonos ignorando el ruido que había adentro - _¡ASH, TU NOVIA LLEGO!_ -.

- _¡Julie, te he dicho que ella no es mi novia!-_ dijo Ash.

- _¡No todavía, pero pronto!_ \- dijo Julie.

- _¡Quieres salir de mi cuarto, antes de que te saque yo mismo!_ \- dijo Ash.

- _¡Vale, pero ponte pantalones primero, no querrás que Luna piense mal de ti!_ \- dijo Julie.

- _¡Cállate!_ \- finalmente después de algunos minutos, Ash abrió la puerta ya listo –Luna, Linc, que bueno verlos-.

-Bien, yo voy a casa a detener a mis hermanas por si tratan de hacer lo suyo- dijo Lincoln regresando a casa.

-Y… ¿estas lista?- pregunto Ash poniendo su brazo en posición.

-Claro, cuando quieras- dijo Luna sujetando su brazo y ambos caminando fuera del vecindario, pero vigilados por Julie desde su ventana.

-Es hora de espiar a los tortolos, ¿vienen?- pregunto Julie a sus hermanos.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ver a mi hermano en una cita- dijo Zack.

-Yo igual- dijo Devin en su computadora.

-Yo no me meteré en la vida de Ash- dijo Bia y Dragon se acuesta en la alfombra para dormir.

-Bien, tendrá que ser una operación en solitario- dijo Julie saliendo de su casa y viendo que las hermanas Loud menos Lucy salieron de su casa -¿Adónde van ustedes?-.

-Ahh… buscar trabajo para Leni- dijo Lori.

-Que no íbamos a espiar a Luna- dijo Leni en que todas se pegaron en la cara por la total inocencia de Leni- ¿Qué?-.

-Me lo imaginaba, pero ¿Cómo detuvieron a Lincoln?- pregunto Julie.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Lincoln entro a su casa cuando vio a sus hermanas con sogas y cadenas y atacaron por sorpresa a nuestro héroe.

-Chicas, solo diré esto una vez… ¡SAQUENME DE AQUI!- grito Lincoln.

-No es tan divertido estar en una jaula ¿verdad?- dijo Luan.

-Te quedaras aquí hasta que ayudemos a Luna con su cita, y no piense en que Lucy te ayudara, la distrajimos de la mejor forma- dijo Lori.

-Con un documental de 15 horas sobre vampiros- dijo Lynn apuntando a su hermana menor que estaba frente al televisor.

-Suspiro- dijo Lucy.

-Adiós Linky- dijo Leni.

-Y tranquilo, hay un periódico para que hagas del baño y comida en ese plato- dijo Lana con el resto de sus hermanas saliendo de la casa.

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Lola.

-No puedo creer que van a entrometerse en la cita de su hermana… sin decirme, yo justo voy a seguir a mi hermano y Luna- dijo Julie.

-En otras palabras, literalmente quieres ayudarnos- dijo Lori.

-Obviamente- dijo Julie.

-¡Vamos hermanas entrometidas!- dijeron las hermanas Loud y Julie yendo directo a sus respectivos hermanos.

-Buen grito Loud… y Hathaway- dijo el Sr. Ortega desde su ventana.

Mientras en la casa Loud, Lincoln trataba de quitarse las cuerdas y cadenas que le pusieron sus hermanas.

-Dang it, ¿Cómo hiso Luan para liberarse la última vez?, ¡Lucy deja de ver la televisión un minuto y sácame de aquí!- grito Lincoln.

-Espera hermano, aquí viene la mejor parte- dijo Lucy.

-Necesito un milagro- dijo Lincoln justo cuando Rex bajo de las escaleras bostezando.

-Buenas familia, ¿Cómo están en esta…?- decía Rex viendo a Lincoln encadenado en una jaula y a Lucy viendo un documental –¿Eh…?-.

-No preguntes, ¡Sácame de aquí!- grito Lincoln cuando Rex uso su tecno-espada y giro la punta como si fuera una sierra y corto la jaula y liberar a Lincoln.

-¿Ahora puedes decirme, porque…?- pregunto Rex.

-Cómo te explico- dijo Lincoln.

 _10 minutos de explicación después_

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Lincoln.

-Hasta que el buen Ash dio el primer paso, esas niñas, como se atreven a ir a espiar… sin decirme- dijo Rex.

-¡Rex!- grito Lincoln.

-¿Qué?, soy fan del romance, Lori, Leni y Lola me obligaron a ver una de las mejores películas de amor que se ha hecho… _La Bella y la Bestia_ \- dijo Rex.

-Sí, y lloraste por una semana, pero olvidemos eso, debo evitar que esas chicas se metan en la cita de Luna, dijo salida de amigos- dijo Lincoln saliendo de la casa.

-Sí, "amigos"- dijo Rex siguiendo a Lincoln dejando a Lucy sola en casa.

-Suspiro-.

Mientras tanto Luna y Ash iban caminados tomados del brazo por el parque, sin saber que eran vigilados por sus entrometidas hermanas, entonces Ash decide romper el hielo y empezar a hablar, entonces ambos deciden sentarse en la fuente del parque.

-No sabía que había una fuente en este parque- dijo Ash.

-Sí, digamos que a mi hermano lo golpearon muy fuerte y aprovecharon ese cráter para crear esta fuente- dijo Luna en lo que tanto ella como Ash miraron sus reflejos.

-Wow, nunca espere... tener una cita… con alguien tan bonita como tu Luna- dijo Ash.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Luna

-Nada- dijo Ash volteando la cabeza y muy sonrojado

Las chicas que estaban detrás de los árboles y arbustos, solo pudieron hacer _facepalm_ por la estupidez de Ash.

-¿Enserio ese es tu hermano?- dijo Lori.

-Por desgracia, lo es- dijo Julie.

Entonces ambos jóvenes deciden sentarse un rato en la fuente, finalmente Ash decide preguntar.

-Y bueno… ah… ¿Por qué quieres ser estrella de rock?- pregunto Ash.

-Pues básicamente, cuando estaba en 7to grado, no tenía ninguna meta, era algo así como una "chica normal", hasta que fui a un concierto de rock, y allí lo vi, a mi ídolo, Mick Swagger, al oírlo cantar y levantarme al escenario… cambie, ya no era esa Luna, ahora era… ¡Luna Loud!- dijo Luna haciendo una pose de rock.

-Órale- dijo Ash.

-Si, después de eso, intente hacer los primeros conciertos de mis hermanos algo inolvidable, pero nunca resultaron bien, cuando acompañe a Lori a ver a los _Boyz Will Be Boyz_ , a Lisa a la Opera, oh por dios, incluso acompañe a las gemelas a ver _Blarney el dinosaurio_ \- dijo Luna en lo que Ash empezó a reír -¿De qué te ries?-.

-Tranquila no me rio de ti, me hiciste recordar cuando tuve que llevar a Julie a ver un espectáculo de _Blarney_ cuando ella tenía la edad de Lana y Lola.

-Valla, no lo creía, pero con Lincoln fue diferente, hice su primer concierto de SMOOCH, fuera inolvidable- dijo Luna.

-Linc tiene suerte de tener una hermana como tú, ella siempre habla de ti cuando hablamos- dijo Ash.

-Sí, digamos que he cuidado a Lincoln más que Lori y Leni, siempre quise un hermano y… Lincoln cumplió mi deseo

-Pues es una coincidencia… yo siempre quise un hermano o hermana menor después de cómo me cuidaban Zeke y Bia, y luego llego Julie a mi vida, ya que Devin llego un año después de que llegue yo- dijo Ash.

-Y creo que sería justo preguntar… ¿Por qué eres skater?- pregunto Luna lo cual hace que Ash suspire de nostalgia.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo- entonces Ash empieza a recordar.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Hace com años, un Ash más joven se encuentra en una especie de festival que celebra los juegos extremos.

Este Ash era más pequeño, con una camiseta azul sin ningún logotipo y pantalones negros, sin gorro y sin collar

-Al igual que tú, yo no tenía ningún sueño o aspiración, hasta que fui a un espectáculo de patinajes extremos, nada de allí me llamaba a atención, hasta que lo vi- el pequeño Ash vio en una rampa a un skater profesional que hacia trucos increíbles y casi imposibles de lograr –Era Tony Storm- el pequeño Ash le brillaron los ojos de la emoción.

-Esa increíble presentación hiso que quedara fascinado, tanto que después fui al camerino a pedirle un autógrafo, pero el guardia no me dejaba pasar, pero luego Tony sale y empieza a hablar conmigo, le dije lo mucho que me encanto su presentación y que quiero ser como el cuándo sea mayor –Tony se rio del chico y entonces… -Entonces hiso algo que no me esperaba-.

- _Entonces necesitaras esto_ \- dijo Tony Storm.

-Me entrego su collar y su patineta- el pequeño Ash no lo creía.

- _Pero son tuyos_ \- dijo el pequeño Ash.

- _Ahora son tuyos, estas dos cosas me han traído suerte durante toda mi carrera, úsalas con orgullo, sé que lo harás_ \- dijo Tony Storm.

El pequeño Ash sonríe y le brillan los ojos otra vez.

- _Lo are, pienso convertirme en el mejor skater del mundo, así algún día… competir contra ti_ \- dijo el pequeño Ash lo cual hace que Tony sonríe y le estira el puño.

- _Es una promesa_ \- dijo Tony Storm en lo que luego Ash estira su puño y ambos chocan sellando su promesa.

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Luego del recuerdo Ash sostiene su collar con nostalgia.

Aún recuerdo esa promesa y pienso mantenerla en pie cueste lo que me cueste- dijo Ash con una mirada firme - me convertiré en profesional algún día, y él y yo competiremos el uno contra el otro-.

Luna que había escuchado todo de principio a fin, quedo impactada e impresionada.

-Y bueno… eh… bueno, fue hace mucho, no recuerdo muy bien- Ash se levanta de la fuente - Bien... ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? ya es tarde y no quiero que tu familia se preocupe-.

-Pero aún es temprano Ash, vamos a otra parte- dijo Luna levantándose también de la fuente.

-Pues… ¿Qué te parece ir a Burpin' Burger?- dijo Ash.

-Me parece bien, tengo hambre- dijo Luna.

-Sí, yo también- dijo Ash.

Tanto Luna como Ash se estuvieron mirando uno al otro por al menos 5 minutos, 5 minutos que las chicas veían y Julie tomaba fotos con su cámara.

-Hasta cuando seguirán mirándose uno al otro, ya aburre- dijo Lana.

-No seas pesimista Lana, que se miren es parte del romance- dijo Lola.

-Cuando el macho y la hembra humana sienten la misma emoción sienten la necesidad de mirarse sin voltear, interesante- dijo Lisa anotando.

-Valla, si siguen mirándose así, "perderán de vista" todo- Luan se ríe -¿Entienden?- todos se quejan de esa broma.

-Bien chicas, que dicen si pasamos del encubierto a la acción- dijo Lori, pero justo cuando todas iban a salir.

-Oh no, ni se les ocurra- dijo Lincoln llegando volando con sus botas seguido de Rex con sus tecno-turbinas.

-¿Lincoln?, ¿Cómo escapaste de la jaula?- pregunto Luan.

-Yo lo saque, cortar una jaula como esa no es nada para mí- dijo Rex.

-Adiós a mi dinero- dijo Luan.

-Vete hermanito, ayudaremos a Luna con su cita te guste o no- dijo Lori.

-Y porque crees que estoy aquí, nada les cuesta dejar de entrometerse, nadie te molesta cuando sales con Bobby- dijo Lincoln.

-Porque les conviene y les ordeno que no se metan- dijo Lori.

-Al menos Bobby confía en mí para mantener a su hermana a salvo- dijo Lincoln

-Literalmente te hare pretzel humano si no te largas- dijo Lori

-Oh, quiero ver que lo intentes, porque ya he sentido dolores peores- dijo Lincoln que seguía discutiendo con Lori.

Mientras Rex se alejaba de ambos que seguían discutiendo y vio como Ash y Luna seguían mirándose.

-¿Cuánto rato llevan así?- pregunto Rex.

-Hasta que ustedes llegaron, como 10 minutos- dijo Lisa que seguía viendo junto a las gemelas cuando…

-¿Qué es eso que viene para allá?- dijo Rex viendo varias sombras acercándose.

En ese momento Luna y Ash dejaron de mirarse cuando notaron a todos los subordinados de Fistrick frente a ambos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, vean a quien tenemos aquí, es nuestra chica rockera favorita, acompañada de un gusano azul- dice uno de los adolescentes.

-¡Oye!- dijo Ash ofendido.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren?- pregunto Luna.

-Solo digamos que somos admiradores- dijo otro de la pandilla.

-Que en verdad esperamos que vengas con nosotros amiga- dijo otro chico.

-Lo siento, estoy ocupada con alguien más, así que porque no se van y regresan nunca- dijo Luna.

-Cariño, temo que no aceptamos un "no" por respuesta, no tienes opción- cuando un pandillero intenta llevarse a Luna por la fuerza, Ash se interpone

-Si la quieres a ella tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero- dijo Ash que le da un par de golpes y patadas al pandillero dejándolo noqueado en el piso.

-Ash...- dijo Luna impresionada.

-Olvide decirte, tomo clases de _Kick boxin_ desde los 12 años, realmente puede servirte para momentos como este- dijo Ash que empezó a pelear con los pandilleros que querían llevarse a Luna, algunos intentaron ir por Luna mientras Ash golpeaba a otros pero...

-Le pones una mano encima a mi hermana- dijo Lori que agarra en brazo del pandillero –Y te hare pretzel humano- Lori le da un golpe en la cara al pandillero.

-Oh si, comenzó una pelea, yo me…- decía Rex pero Lincoln lo detuvo.

-Con ellas basta, no nos necesitan para enfrentar a unos adolescentes- dijo Lincoln que vigilaba la pelea.

Lynn que tenía más experiencia peleando no le fue difícil derribar de unas patadas a algunos pandilleros, Lana arrojo lodo a la cara a otro, mientras Lola lo empujaba contra un árbol quedando inconsciente por el golpe, las gemelas entonces se dan los 5 por su trabajo, Luan por su parte usaba sus bromas, como el toque eléctrico y su flor que escupe agua a la cara de otros, Leni por su parte olio el apestoso aroma de los pandilleros y Leni uso su aerosol en lata y le da sin querer en los ojos de los pandilleros, Lisa solo se quedó quieta sin mostrar emoción, en eso ella saco un control y llamo a un robot que mando a volar a los pandilleros.

Ash se encargó del resto con simples golpes y patadas de un boxeador, hasta que finalmente todos estaban derrotados.

-¡SI, VAMOS FAMILIA LOUD!- gritaron las chicas que se dieron los 5 pero su felicidad no duro cuando vieron a Luna con cara de molestia.

-Mira el lado bueno Luna, con nuestra ayuda derrotamos a estos tipos- dijo Lynn.

-Sí, puedo verlo, pero, ¡Porque tuvieron que meterse!, aun si no fuera por la intervención de estos sujetos, todo hubiera salido bien- dijo Luna –Guau, ahora veo lo que siente Linc, debo dejar de meterme en su vida con Ronnie Anne-.

-2 menos, faltan 8- dijo Lincoln que aún estaba en los arbustos con Rex.

-Mira el lado bueno Luna, ya no hay tipos malos- dijo Leni cuando algo llego desde el cielo y todos al voltear vieron a Fistrick –Excepto por ese-.

-Ustedes le hicieron esto a mis vasallos, oh hermanos, como pudieron ser vencidos por unas niñitas, y todo porque querían llevarse a esa niña rockera- dijo Fistrick mirando seriamente a Luna –Bueno, si no queda otra, tu vienes conmigo muñeca-.

-¿Me llamaste muñeca?- dijo Luna.

-Sobre mi cadáver hombre con demasiados músculos- dijo Ash que iba a darle un golpe a Fistrick con sus puño, pero Fistrick lo detiene fácilmente con su mano, y luego de un solo golpe mando a Ash a estrellarse contra un árbol.

-¡Ash!- grito Luna a socorrer a su amigo, pero Fistrick se acercó a ellos para darle el golpe de gracia, y las chicas solo estaban paralizadas por el miedo.

-Hasta la vista, hermano- Fistrick se preparaba para dar el golpe cuando… fue golpeado por una gigantesca mano, que no era otra que el tecno-brazo de Rex –Oh hermano, casi me sacas una muela- Fistrick iba a golpear a Rex, pero Lincoln le pateo la cara sacándole un diente –Van a pagar por eso-.

-Y tu pagaras el hospital- Lincoln activo el Omnitrix y se transforma en… - **¡Rath!** -

-Igual voy a partirte la cara- dijo Fistrick

- **Déjame decirte algo sujeto con cara pintada, si quieres partirme la cara, aquí estoy, pero voy a dejarte tan mal que ni siquiera sabras si sientes dolor o agonía** \- entonces Rath corrió hacia Fistrick, igual que Fistrick lo hiso para empezar a pelear

Ambos empezaron a darse de golpes en la cara con solo sus puños, pero ninguno cedía, demostrando que ambos tienen la misma fuerza y resistencia, pero Fistrick da un golpe en la quijada de Rath mandándolo a volar, pero Rath aterriza de pie, pero Fistrick da un gran salto y aterriza sobre Rath para luego agarrarlo del cuello con una llave.

-Que pasa hermano, no eres tan rudo, ¿dónde está la paliza que me ibas a dar?- dijo Fistrick.

- **Te lo demostrare** \- Rath se liberó de la llave de Fitrick caminando para atrás y golpeando a Fistrick contra un árbol.

Rath agarra a Fistrick por la cabeza y lo manda al cielo, luego Rath salta y agarra a Fistrick por las piernas teniendo la cabeza de Fistrick apuntando al suelo.

- **Apretón Polaris** \- Rath cae al suelo haciendo que Fistrick se golpee la cabeza contra el suelo, luego Rath sujeta a Fistrick por los brazos y poniendo a Fistrick al frente e ir corriendo – **Llave Altariana** \- luego Rath sujeta a Fistrick por las piernas y lo empieza a girar los aires – **Y para acabar…** \- Rath suelta a Fistrick y lo lanza al aire, pero luego Rath salta hasta llegar a Fistrick – **Patada de simio** \- Rath le da una fuerte patada a Fistrick que lo lleva volando hasta estrellarse contra la prisión, incluso quedando dentro de una celda.

-¿Miren quien llego volando?- dijo uno de los guaridas cerrando la reja.

-Odio a L-10- dijo Fistrick antes de caer desmallado.

Rath luego da un gracioso baile de la victoria, teniendo la mirada incomoda de sus hermanas.

-Oye hermano, pudiste dejarme algo, yo también quería golpearlo- dijo Rex.

- **¡Déjame decirte algo Rex, a Rath no se le dio la gana compartir a su presa, me entendiste!** \- grito Rath.

-Si entendí, pero no escupas- dijo Rex en lo que Rath regresa a ser Lincoln y luego ayudando a Luna a levantar a Ash.

-¿Estas bien Ash?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Sí, nada que un descanso en mi cama no arregle- dijo Ash.

-Bueno, ahora que no hay problema, quizás nosotras…- decía Lori cuando junto a sus demás hermanas recibieron miradas de Lincoln y Luna.

-Ya nos íbamos, vamos chicas- dijo Lori caminando a casa con sus demás hermanas.

-Y tú también Julie, sé que estás ahí- dijo Ash viendo que su hermana Julie salio de los arbustos y camino junto a las hermanas Loud de vuelta a casa.

-Bueno eh... los dejamos solos, vamos Rex- dijo Lincoln.

-Pero quiero ver si llegan a la parte de los be...- decía Rex justo cuando Lincoln lo golpea hasta dejarlo noqueado y se lo lleva arrastrando a casa.

-Tu familia es algo extraña, pero a un extraño genial- dijo Ash.

-Lo dice el chico que tiene un Varamo de mascota- dijo Luna en lo que ambos se ríen.

-Sabes, hoy me divertí mucho- dijo Ash sonriendo -quizás algún día... podríamos repetirlo, claro sin una pandilla callejera enemiga de tu hermano atacándonos por supuesto-.

-Seguro, ¿el jueves a la misma hora?- pregunto Luna.

-Esperare con ansias ese día- dijo Ash

Ambos se dan la mano y entrelazan sus dedos pero entonces ambos voltean sus cabezas ambos bastante sonrojados y luego empiezan a caminar de regreso a casa tomados de las manos y con la brillante luna de la noche como testigo.

* * *

 ** _Quiero agradecerle al usuario de WattPad "NicolasPatricioGalla" por ayudarme con varios diálogos para este episodio y por dejarme agregar sus Oc's_**

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	49. Corazón de Dragón

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

-El tiempo ha llegado, pronto yo, el Doctor Aloysius James Animo, traeré un nuevo mundo, y pensaron que me podrían tener encarcelado- dijo Animo hablando con un montón de gaviotas.

-Si claro, no ira a ningún lado Dr. Animo- dijo un guardia de la prisión en la que estaba Animo.

Sin embargo una gaviota llego volando aterrizando en el brazo de Animo.

-Ignóralos mi mascota, tú has sido muy fiel, al traer los componentes uno por uno- Animo relévala que debajo de su traje de prisión, tenía ya reconstruido su casco para mutar a las criaturas –Y ahora tu recompensa- el casco de Animo dispara una descarga que impacta con la gaviota mutándola a una aterradora gaviota mutante.

Los guardias al ver intentaron detener a Animo, pero la gaviota mutante los mando a volar con sus garras y pico, Animo se subió en su nuevo mutante para una vez más escapar de prisión.

-Y lo primero que pienso hacer, es visitar a ese tonto de… Lincoln Loud.

* * *

 **Corazón de Dragón**

En Royal Wood, más específicamente ahí o más bien hubo un robo, pero ya fue detenido.

-Cielos, tengo que admitir que ha pasado tiempo desde que detuve a simples criminales- dijo Lincoln como L-10 atando a los criminales y luego llevándolos con la policía –Que les vaya bien en la cárcel- le dijo a los criminales -Llévenselo muchachos-.

-Oye yo soy el jefe aquí héroe, llévenmelo fuchachos- dijo el jefe de la policía.

-Eh, así no se dice…- dijo un policía.

-Se lo que dije, solo vámonos, gracias de nuevo L-10- dijo el jefe conduciendo la patrulla a la cárcel.

-Y esa es mi señal para irme, y lo bueno es que estoy a tiempo- dijo Lincoln volando hacia a alguna parte, después de algunos segundos de vuelo aterrizo para esconderse y quitarse el traje –Y justo a tiempo, finalmente podre probar las malteadas del Sr. Smoothie- Lincoln fue a una mesa donde lo esperaban sus hermanas Luna, Lynn, Lana y Lola.

-Llegaste a tiempo para variar- dijo Lola.

-Eran solo criminales comunes, nada que un par de golpes normales no arregle- dijo Lincoln sentándose en la mesa.

-Hablas mi idioma, a puño limpio en la cara- dijo Lynn.

-Bueno dejemos la violencia a un lado que ya ordene nuestras bebidas- dijo Luna.

-Alguien pidió bebidas- dijo una voz pasando que resulto ser Ash –Hola chicos-

-¿Ash?- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Ahora trabajas aquí?- dijo Luna.

-Sí, tenía que conseguir empleo y que mejor que uno de los lugares más populares de Royal Wood- dijo Ash con una bandeja con 5 malteadas.

-Bueno fue mucho bla bla bla, ¿trajiste nuestra orden?- pregunto Lana.

-Claro, cuatro órdenes, y uno súper especial para una chica extra extra especial- dijo Ash viendo a Luna lo cual ella se sonrojo.

-Aww pero que amable, gracias- dijo Lola agarrando la malteada.

-Pero ese era… ah no importa- dijo Ash.

-No importa Ash, la intención es lo que importa- dijo Luna –Y dime ¿estas libre luego?-.

-Bueno… quisiera decir eso pero… le prometí a Dragon que pasaría tiempo con él, y no quiero decepcionarlo- dijo Ash.

-¿Algún problema entre ustedes?- pregunto Lynn.

-Sí, es que desde que trabajo casi no pasamos tiempo juntos, y él se siente solo- dijo Ash.

-Ya veo…- decía Luna algo desilusionara y luego se le ocurrió –Y qué tal si los acompaño a ti y a Dragon, así tendrá más compañía- dijo Luna.

-que buena idea, después de todo, a Dragon le agradan todos ustedes, excepto a ti Lola, Dragon aun te ve raro- dijo Ash en lo que Lola bufo por ese comentario.

-Si pero ahora lo importante… ¿Cuándo es la boda?- decía Lynn con burla.

-Luna y Ash sentados en un árbol y B-E-S-A-N-D-O-C-E- cantaban tanto Lola y Lana mientras Luna y Ash se sonrojaban.

-Porque no pueden estar por un día sin estar burlándose de ellos, compórtense- dijo Lincoln.

-Bien, lo sentimos- dijeron Lynn y las gemelas a la vez y luego abrazando a Luna.

-A veces un "lo siento" puede o no ser suficiente, pero si la persona te quiere, puede servir de mucho- dijo Lincoln a la audiencia.

Mientras tanto en la casa Hathaway, Dragon estaba frente a la puerta de la casa esperando a su dueño Ash.

-Y a él que le pasa, ha estado viendo la puerta desde hace una hora- dijo Zack al ver a Dragon.

-¿Sera que quiere ir afuera?- pregunto Bia

-No lo sé, él es lo bastante listo como para salir por su cuenta ¿no creen?- dijo Devin.

-¿Que ustedes no se dan cuenta? el pobre Dragon está sufriendo de soledad- dijo Julie.

-¿Por qué, si estamos aquí?- dijo Devin

-Me refiero a Ash, desde que consiguió su empleo él y Dragon ya no pasan tanto tiempo juntos y Dragon lo extraña- dijo Julie.

-De seguro solo son ilusiones tuyas Julie, solo míralo, Dragon es un animal no pensante, con el cerebro del tamaño de una uva- dijo Zack.

-Eso no es muy amable- dijo Bia.

-Solo digo la verdad, piénsenlo, yo creo que apenas Ash se va Dragon se olvida de él totalmente- dijo Zack.

Entonces Zack toma a Dragon por el collar y lo arrastra hacia el jardín de atrás.

-Si quieres estar afuera no te hagas del rogar, solo hazlo- dijo Zack dejando a Dragon afuera y el vuelve a entrar.

Entonces Dragon empieza a recordar algunos momentos en que Ash no puedo pasar tiempo con él, entonces al pobre Varamo se le salen algunas lágrimas y suelta un pequeño gruñido al cielo, entonces Dragon decide en vez de quedarse esperando, saldría por la reja de la casa e ir a buscar a Ash por su cuenta.

De regreso a la tienda de Sr. Smoothie

-Bueno jefe, termino mi turno, ya me voy- dijo Ash poniéndose un casco y con su skate.

-Gracias por todo Ash, mañana a la misma hora- pregunto el dueño.

-Sin falta, ahora si me disculpa, le prometí a Dragon que pasaría tiempo de calidad con el- dijo Ash.

-Tu lagarto mascota- pregunto el dueño.

-Es un Varamo, lagarto es un término ofensivo para el- dijo Ash saliendo del lugar –Lo veo mañana-.

-Ten cuidado- dijo el dueño.

Mientras Ash patinaba por toda Royal Wood con prisa por llegar a casa y pasando cerca de una librería, un extraño sujeto estaba leyendo libros sobre animales.

-Para poder librarme del niño y cumplir mi legado en la historia del mundo necesitare algo más grande, algo más poderoso, algo más salvaje y sanguinario- y entonces Animo ahí ve la imagen de un dragón en un libro de mitología –Eso es… este será perfecto, solo necesito a la criatura adecuada y podre…- cuando Animo salió de la librería vio que cerca de allí pasaba Dragon que aun buscaba a Ash –Y hay esta, mi nueva "mascota"-.

De regreso a la casa Hathaway, Ash se detiene y abre la puerta.

-¡Dragón ya estoy en casa!- grito Ash pero lo único que vio fue a sus hermanos haciendo sus cosas -¡Dragón!, ¿chicos donde esta Dragon?

-¿Porque preguntas por el?, ya ni siquiera le prestas atención- dijo Zack.

-Es por eso que lo estoy buscando, quizás no haya tenido mucho tiempo esta semana para estar con él, pero ahora sí, esta mañana le prometí que pasaría el día con el- dijo Ash que saca una pelota de goma azul de su bolsillo -Miren, le compre una nueva pelota para jugar, ¿creen que le gustara?

No lo sé, pero si quieres buscarlo está en el patio trasero- dijo Bianca.

Ash agradece y va al patio de atrás para buscar a su mascota.

-Dragon, mira, ya llegue, ¿listo para nuestro día de diversión?- dijo Ash pero luego se da cuenta que Dragon no estaba -¿Dragon?, ¿dónde estás amigo?, lamento no haberte prestado tanta atención hace tiempo pero por favor dame oportunidad de remediarlo -Ash busca por todo el patio y no encuentra a Dragon en ningún lado -En serio, esto ya no es gracioso, por favor aparece Dragon, dije que lo lamento a sí que sal donde quiera que estés- en eso Ash se da cuenta de algunas huellas en el césped que también rodeaban la casa y van directo a la calle -Ay no, ¡DRAGON!

Ash entra de golpe a la casa y le avisa a sus hermanos que su mascota está perdido.

-Hay no, esto es terrible- dijo Julie preocupada.

-Y todo es culpa de Zack por dejarlo salir- dijo Bianca.

-Pero se notaba que quería salir, ¿Qué querían que hiciera?- dijo Zack.

-Julie te dijo que esperaba a Ash y tú solo dijiste que era un tonto- dijo Devin.

-Está bien, está bien, fue mi culpa, y si te ayudare a encontrar a Dragon, que tan difícil puede ser encontrar a un Varamo en una pequeña ciudad como Royal Wood- dijo Zack.

-Difícil, pero conozco a alguien que puede ayudar- dijo Ash muy seriamente -¡Lincoln!, ¡Lincoln!, ¡Lincoln!- Ash gritaba desde el otro lado de la casa Loud al mismo tiempo que tocaba como loco.

-Ya voy, ya voy- Lincoln abre la puerta y ve a un Ash desesperado –Ash amigo, ¿Qué te ocurre?-.

-Dragon se escapó, no está en ninguna parte, Lincoln por favor ¿me puedes ayudar?- pregunto Ash.

-¡Yo te ayudare Ash!- dijo Luna llegando de repente y con sus hermanas que miraron todo -¿Qué?, ¿porque se tienen que meter?-.

-Ahora vez lo que siento Luna- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, lo siento hermano- dijo Luna.

-Por favor ayúdenme encontrarlo, es mi mejor amigo- dijo Ash.

-Tranquilo Ash, yo si te ayudare- dijo Lincoln.

-Y yo también- dijo Luna.

-Y nosotras- dijeron las chicas.

-Gracias a todos, con su ayuda y la de mis hermanos, encontraremos a Dragon pronto- dijo Ash.

Mientras tanto Dragon había llegado al Sr. Smoothie, pero para su desgracia, Ash ya no estaba, Dragon no se rindió y siguió buscando por su cuenta y llego al parque que para su mala suerte Animo lo esperaba en la cima de un árbol y lo atrapo en un saco y Animo escapo con el Varamo en su gaviota mutante.

-Ahora, la siguiente fase…- Animo había llegado a su viejo laboratorio abandonado donde sujeto a una mesa a Dragon que intento escapar –Tranquilo mi mascota, ya todo mejorara… muy pronto- Animo activo su casco y con le dio a Dragon que al parecer estaba sufriendo por la descarga, pero pronto su cuerpo empezó a cambiar y luego a crecer hasta tomar otra forma -¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, contigo a mi lado nadie me detendrá, ni siquiera ese niño- Animo empezó a reír como maniático mientras veía en lo que estaba transformando a Dragon.

Mientras en la ciudad, Lincoln, sus hermanas y los Hathaway se reunieron en el centro para notificar avances, pero nada, no había rastros de Dragon, incluso cuando la gente les decía de un lagarto gigante que iba pasando, pero luego se iba sin ocasionar daño.

-No puedo creer que Dragon se allá ido, y todo porque no le preste la atención suficiente, debo ser el peor dueño que ha existido- dijo Ash de rodillas.

-Tranquilo Ash, lo encontraremos- dijo Luna.

-Sí, ya se, necesito algo con el olor de Dragon y como Bestia lo encontraremos- dijo Lincoln.

-Buena idea Linc- dijo Ash recuperando el ánimo, volvamos a mi casa y…- decía Ash cuando escucho que la insignia de Lincoln daba una llamada.

-Aquí Lincoln- dijo nuestro héroe.

- _Linc, no me vas a creer lo que te diré pero…_ \- decía una voz del otro lado que era de Ronnie Anne - _¡HAY UN ENORME DRAGÓN ATACANDO LA CIUDAD!_ -.

-¿Un dragón?- dijeron todos.

-Valla que coincidencia, nosotros buscamos a Dragon y ellos encontraron un dragón- dijo Leni.

-Eso es imposible, no existe tal cosa como los dragones, ellos son criaturas mitológicas, en otras palabras no existen- dijo Lisa.

-Que allá un dragón atacando solo puede ser…- pensó Lincoln hasta que salió volando rápido hacia el lugar.

Ya en el centro de la ciudad, muchas personas salían corriendo del pánico, los únicos que estaban en el lugar, eran Ronnie Anne, Kevin y Rex en sus identidades de héroes, y justo luego llega Lincoln.

-Llegue lo más rápido que pude y… ¡Holy Shamoley!- grito Lincoln al no creer lo que veía.

Frente a ellos, había una gran criatura del tamaño de uno pisos, tenía 2 cuernos en su cabeza y uno en la nariz y tenía un cuello bastante largo, tenía alas conectados a sus brazos, unas patas traseras con garras afiladas y una larga cola.

Además de tener escamas que sobresalían de su espalda, que iban desde el cuello hasta la punta de su cola, además de una docena de dientes afilados como cuchillos por toda su boca.

-Ahora me crees- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Yo tampoco me lo creía cuando lo vi- dijo Kevin.

-Solo hay una explicación para que allá un dragón aquí- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Charmcaster?, ella es mágica y…- decía Rex.

-No, el tipo más loco que existe- digo Lincoln.

-Corrección niño, el más listo y brillante- dijo una voz y todos vieron a alguien en la espalda de dragón y ese solo era…

-¡DR. ANIMO!- dijeron los chicos.

-Adivinaron, yo el gran Doctor Aloysius James Animo, una vez que me deshaga de ustedes muchachos entrometidos, continuare con mi glorioso trabajo y llevar a la humanidad a una nueva vida, y para eso… necesito tu reloj niño- dijo Animo.

-Primero muerto antes de darle el Omnitrix a un loco como tú- dijo Lincoln.

-Eso se puede arreglar, ataca mi mascota- dijo Animo en lo que el dragón mutante lanzo una corriente de llamas directo a nuestros héroes que por poco no esquivan.

-Amigo, creo que ese sería un buen momento para ser héroe- dijo Kevin absorbiendo el concreto de la calle.

-Buen plan, es hora de ser Cuatrobrazos- dijo Lincoln activando el Lincoln pero en lugar del alíen seleccionado - **¡¿Mono Araña?!, oh por favor** -.

Rex activa sus tecno-puños y golpea fuertemente en la cara al dragón mutante

-Jaja, que ocurre lagartija ¿te dolió?- dijo Rex pero dragón voltea a verlo furioso -Dang it…- dijo algo asustado.

El dragón mutante estaba por atacar a Rex, pero Ronnie Anne lanza esferas de magia haciendo que la criatura se voltee hacia ella, cuando dragón intenta golpearla con la cola Ronnie Anne se protege con su escudo, pero era demasiado fuerte y el escudo se estaba rompiendo y ella cayendo al suelo.

Mono Araña al verla así se lanza hacia Ronnie Anne, y la salva de ser aplastada por la cola de dragón con sus telarañas.

-Gracias Linc- dijo Ronnie Anne.

- **De nada, oye lagartija subdesarrollada, aquí estoy atrápame** \- dijo Mono Araña llamando la atención de la criatura.

Con eso Mono Araña empieza a usar su agilidad y velocidad para confundir a dragón, este intenta varias veces atraparlo con su mandíbula o golpearlo con la cola pero no lo logro y el dragón solo quedo mareado de tanto movimiento

- **¡Ahora!** \- grito Mono Araña.

En eso Kevin da un gran salto al igual que Rex y cada uno le dan un golpe en la cara al dragón mutante, y este cae al suelo.

-Yo lo golpee- dijo Kevin.

-El mío fue más fuerte- dijo Rex.

-Ya no empiezan- dijo Ronnie Anne.

- **¿Creen que fue suficiente?** \- dijo Mono Araña.

Pero luego dragón se recupera del aturdimiento y ruge con fuerza al cielo.

-No, no lo fue- dijo Rex en lo que Animo empieza a reírse y empezar a burlarse de nuestros héroes.

-Que mal para ustedes, ya no son rival para mi macota más poderosa- dijo Animo riendo como loco otra vez.

En ese momento llegan las chicas y los hermanos Hathaway.

- **Que hacen aquí, deben irse y buscar un lugar seguro** \- dijo Mono Araña.

Ash vio a la criatura gigante que estaba frente a los héroes y sus ojos se abrieron como nunca al no creer quien estaba ahí atacando todo.

-Dra…Dragon- dijo Ash.

-¡¿Qué DIJISTE?!- dijeron todos los presentes.

-Ya sabemos que es un dragón, señor obvio- dijo Lynn.

-No, quiero decir que el que esta hay es mi amigo, ese es Dragon- dijo Ash lo cual dejó boquiabierto a todos -Oye tú, que le hiciste a mi mascota-.

Animo ríe un poco por lo que Ash dijo.

-¿Tu mascota? querrás decir MI mascota, que me ayudara a vengarme de todos ustedes-

- **Ahora si te pasaste Animo** \- Mono Araña dio un gran salto hacia la cabeza de Dragon e intento darle un golpe al científico loco, pero Dragon se voltea dándole un fuerte coletazo a mono araña, Mono Araña por el choque contra un edificio regresa a la normalidad y queda casi inconsciente.

-¡LINCOLN!- gritaron las chicas.

-Pagaras por esto Animo- Ronnie Anne se enfurece al ver como Animo ataco a si a Lincoln, por lo que lanza un rayo de magia hacia él, pero dragón lo contrarresta con su aliento de fuego que poco a poco supera al ataque de Ronnie Anne por lo cual Ronnie Anne cae inconsciente al suelo.

Rex usa sus tecno-botas para saltar y golpear a Dragon, pero Dragon agarra las piernas mecánicas con sus mandíbulas -Oye suéltame, no soy un juguete para masticar- Dragon empieza a agitar a Rex como muñeco de trapo pero luego Dragon lo manda a volar cayendo cerca de las Loud y los Hathaway -Alguien anoto la matricula que me golpeo- dijo Rex que queda inconsciente.

-Veamos si superas esto- Kevin absorbe el metal de un poste y convierte sus 2 manos en espadas -Los caballeros usaban armadura de metal y derrotaban a los dragones- Kevin va corriendo hacia Dragon.

-Ahora mascota, vuela- Dragon alza el vuelo en el aire evitando a Kevin

-Que, es una broma- dijo Kevin.

-Acaso no has oído que el metal se funde con el calor- dijo Animo en lo que Dragon lanza un poderoso torrente de fuego hacia Kevin.

-¡KEVIN!- grito Lynn

Kevin trata de soportar el calor, pero era demasiado para él y el impacto lo empujó hacia atrás donde cae rendido

-Debí traer mi protector solar- Kevin queda inconsciente y luego Animo empezaría a presumir que nadie puede vencerlo con Dragon a su lado.

Ash, sus hermanos y las Loud no podían creer lo que veían, Lincoln y sus compañeros estaban en el suelo derrotados sin al parecer ninguna posibilidad de ganar.

-Ya no resisto más- Ash va corriendo al campo de batalla.

-¡Ash, regresa!- grito Luna.

-¡Ash!, ¡regresa ahora!- grito Devin.

-¡Es muy peligroso!- grito Bianca.

Pero Ash no hace caso y va a donde estaban Lincoln y sus amigos derribados, Lincoln despertó y vio ahí a Ash frente a frente con Dragon.

-¡Ash!, ¿qué haces?- dijo Lincoln.

-¡¿Te volviste loco?!- grito Rex.

-¡Esa lagartija te convertirá en asado!- grito Ronnie Anne.

-¡Regresa y escóndete!- grito Kevin.

Pero Ash no hace caso y se pone en frente de Animo y Dragon

-Que tenemos aquí, otra víctima para probar nuestro invencible poder, ahora mascota ¡ATACA!- Dragon iba a atacar como ordeno Animo, pero Ash no se mueve

-¡DRAGON! ¡SE QUE AUN ESTAS ALLI!- grito Ash en lo que Animo paro el ataque ya que le dio curiosidad

-¿Que está haciendo?- pregunto Animo.

-¿Perdió la cabeza? ¡Se lo va a comer!- dijo Zack.

-No- todos voltean a Luna -conozco a Ash, y sé que él sabe lo que está haciendo- dijo Luna que seguía viendo a Ash seguía parado frente a la bestia.

-Este no eres tú, puede que te hayan mutado por fuera, pero por dentro... aun eres mi mascota… mi amigo- Dragon lo ve confundido y Animo lo ve molesto.

-No le hagas caso ¡ATACA AHORA!- grito Animo pero dragón no se movía.

-Siempre estuviste allí para apoyarme, para alegrarme cuando estaba triste, para protegerme cuando tenía miedo- dijo Ash en lo que Dragon empieza a acercarse a Ash -No recuerdas, ¿la promesa que nos hicimos? que a pesar de las circunstancia, de cualquier cosa que nos lance el destino, siempre estaríamos juntos, como mejores amigos- Ash empieza a llorar un poco y los amigos y familiares de Ash se sorprenden de ver esto -Aquel día en la selva, cuando te encontré, fue el mejor día que eh tenido en toda mi vida,… ya que te encontré… y pude conservarte con nosotros… como uno más de nuestra familia...

Unas lágrimas caen al piso y Dragon se seguía acercando más dispuesto a atacar

-¡Hazlo, acaba con el!- grito Animo.

Las hermanas de Lincoln que estaban escondidas miraban aquella escena con algo de horror en sus ojos.

-No quiero ver- dijo Leni que se esconde en el hombro de Lori.

-Por favor Ash, sal a salvo de esta- dijo Luna que estaba angustiada al ver a su mejor amigo en tal peligro.

-Tu jamás hubieses hecho esos actos... jamás lastimarías a nadie…- Ash empieza a llorar un poco más -Jamás me lastimarías a mi…- Dragon se seguía acercando a Ash con fiereza.

-Es inútil- dijo Animo.

-Por qué… siempre has sido… mi mejor amigo Dragon… y te quiero, porque…- Dragón se lanza contra el

-¡HAZTA NUNCA!- grito Animo.

-¡ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO!- grito Ash con lágrimas en los ojos y a todo pulmón y justo en ese entonces…

-¡ASH!- grito Luna

Todos se cubrían los ojos para no ver el violento y sanguinario acto, hasta Ash se protegió con los brazos para que no le doliera tanto, pero entonces… sintió una lamida en su cara y Ash voltea confundido al reptil.

-¡Que rayos!- dijo Animo.

-¿Dragon?... ¿eres tú?- en respuesta Dragon vuelve a lamerlo cariñosamente y luego vio a Dragon a los ojos, eran los ojos normales de su mascota y mejor amigo y no de un mutante destructivo lo cual Dragon sonríe -¡DRAGON!- Ash exclama con alegría abrazando el hocico de Dragon -Sabia que eras tú, te extrañe mucho ven aquí- el empieza a darle cariño rascándole la barbilla haciendo que Dragon jadee como perro y que empiece a mover la cola con felicidad.

-¿Que rayos?- dijo Kevin.

-Acaso el…- decía Rex.

-Lo logro, realmente pudo hacerlo- dijo Luna feliz por lo que hiso Ash.

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunto Lola

-Recuperar su unión con Dragon- dijo Julie.

Tanto Lincoln y sus hermanas ven a Ash abrazando a su querida mascota.

-Awwww- dijeron todas las chicas.

-¡NO!, eres mi mascota y debes obedecerme, atácalos ahora- dijo Animo golpeando el lomo de Dragon, Dragon lo escucha y lo lanza de su lomo haciéndolo y estrellarlo contra una pared -¡Bien!, si así serán las cosas- Animo tomo una especie de control y envió una especie de señal y en solo unos segundos llegaron varias gaviotas, cangrejos e insectos mutantes –Entréguenme al dragón o sufrirán la ira de Animo-.

-Ese loco jamás se rinde- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Jamas, y eso es lo molesto- Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y se trasforma en… - **¡Fuego!** -.

Rex se prepara con su tecno-espada y Kevin absorbe el concreto de la calle y el equipo se prepara para pelear, mientras Ash se sube al lomo de Dragon.

-Muy bien grandote, enseñémosle a este tipo lo que un chico y su dragón pueden hacer- dijo Ash en lo que Dragon suelta un fuerte rugido.

-¿Acaso Ash vio _"Como entrenar a tu Dragón"_?- pregunto Kevin.

-¡Ataquen mis mascotas!- grito Animo en lo que su ejército mutante y nuestros héroes espesaron la pelea.

Fuego por lanzo varias llamaradas a varios mutantes y también dando golpes envueltos en llamas, Ronnie Anne esquivaba los ataques de los mutantes y con su magia elevo algunos escombros del lugar y con ellas golpeando a los mutantes, Kevin convierto sus manos en martillos para noquear a varios mutantes ya sea golpeándolos directamente en la cabeza o golpes en las quijadas, Rex con sus tecno-espada ataca y se defendía de esas criaturas, con un espadazo empujo a varios mutantes y luego cambiar a sus tecno-botas y darle varias patadas a los monstruos.

Ash que seguía montando a Dragon, le decía a su mascota donde y cuando golpear, y sea con un aliento de fuego, con la cola y con las garras, después de derrotar a todos los mutantes, Animo intento huir corriendo, pero Ronnie Anne elevo una entrada de alcantarilla y la arrojo haciendo tropezar a Animo, Fuego llego donde estaba Animo y agarro su casco.

- **Lo siento Doc, pero termino su operación** \- Fuego quemo y derritió el casco de Animo logrando que los mutantes regresen a la normalidad lo mismo pasaba con Dragon que empezaba a encogerse hasta finalmente regresar a su forma normal de Varamo.

Ash y Dragon se abrazan y Dragon le empieza a lamer la mejilla una y otra vez a su dueño.

-Prométeme que nunca volverás a escapar- dijo Ash que luego Dragon le continuaba lamiendo con alegría y Ash recibe las lamidas con gusto.

-Awww- dijeron las chicas incluso Devin y Lincoln

-Ewww- dijeron Kevin, Rex y Zack.

- **No arruinen el momento** \- dijo Fuego regresando a la normalidad.

-Ash, ciento haber dejado salir a Dragon, si no fuera por mí, esto no hubiera pasado.

-Tranquilo hermano, pero con el que tienes que disculparte es con Dragon- dijo Ash.

-En serio…- dijo Zack en que todos lo veían –Bien… lo siento Dragon, ¿puedes perdonarme?- entonces Dragon le da una fuerte lamida llenado la cara de Zack de baba.

-Eso si es ser un " _baboso_ "- dijo Luan en lo que todos se empiezan a reír por ese chiste.

Más tarde en el patio trasero de la casa Hathaway, Ash y Luna estaban jugando con Dragon siendo observado por sus respectivos hermanos.

-Me alegra que Dragon regresara con Ash, yo también me sentiría mal si charles se escapara, y ahora veo lo que mis hermanas ven, Luna y Ash se ven bien juntos, pero igual voy a vigilarlo bien- Lincoln le guiña el ojo al espectador.

Para finalizar Dragon salta a los brazos de Ash y le lame la cara, y ambos se dan una sonrisa para terminar con un abrazo entre ambos.

* * *

 ** _Quiero agradecerle al usuario de WattPad "NicolasPatricioGalla" por ayudarme con varios diálogos para este episodio_**

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	50. Los recuerdos del héroe

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

 _Royal Wood hace 12 años_

En un hospital de Royal Wood, alguien había nacido…

- _Despierta mi hermanito, abre tus ojos y mira… la vida_ \- decía alguien, no quería abrir los ojos pero algo en esa voz le decía lo contrario, era amigable y hacía sentir bien, protegido, empezó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una niña de talvez 3 años, tenía el cabello castaño y algo largo, con pecas en las mejillas y lo primero que hiso la niña fue regalarle una tierna sonrisa –Hola mi pequeño Lincoln, como esta mi hermanito en su primer día de vida- Luna sostenía a un pequeño bebé envuelto en una manta de color naranja, lo resaltante de niño es que tenía 2 pelito blancos, el niño solo pudo reír por las cosquillas que le daba su hermana.

En ese momento los padres y sus hermanas comenzaban a despertar, como si hubieran tenido una buena siesta.

-Que bien dormí… Luna tu canción de cuna nos durmió a todos- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Mira quien lo dice, tu no sufriste los dolores del parto- dijo Rita –Lori, Leni, Luan que bueno que llegaron, conozcan a su hermano menor, Lincoln Loud- el niño solo podía dar una risita como saludo.

-Awww…- dijeron Leni y Luan al ver al pequeño.

-Oh genial, otra boca que alimentar- dijo Lori.

-¡Lori Loud, recuerda que él es tu hermano, y tienes que ser el ejemplo, entendido!- grito el padre Loud lo cual hiso llorar al pequeño Lincoln.

-¡Waah!- el pequeño empezó a llorar a todo pulmón.

-¡Que alguien calle a ese mocoso!- grito Lori.

-¡No le digas así!- grito Leni.

-Hermanito por favor calma, calma- dijo Luna que con solo hablar calmo al pequeño –Vieron eso, lo calme con solo hablar-.

-Suertuda- dijeron Leni, Luan y Lynn en lo que el pequeño durmió acurrucada en el pecho de su hermana.

-Aawwww- dijeron todos.

-Dulces sueños, mi querido hermanito- dijo Luna.

* * *

 **Los recuerdos del héroe**

6 meses después, el pequeño ya estaba creciendo y acostumbrado a su nuevo entorno, en esos 6 meses el pequeño Lincoln aprendió a caminar al dar sus primeros pasos, gracias a que Lynn lo motivo a caminar.

Leni por su parte lo cuidaba y le daba todo el amor que podía dar, y como premio, Leni le regalo a su futuro mejor amigo, Bun-Bun que Lincoln abrazo feliz y luego abrazar a su hermana.

Luan siempre la hacía reír y en ese tiempo le gustaba mucho los chistes de Luan, lo cual siempre lo calmaba cuando se hacía daño o alguien de su familia no estaba cerca.

Pero con Luna era con la que mejor se llevaba, cuando el pequeño aún estaba dentro del vientre de su madre, Luna ya le cantaba con mucho con la esperanza de que cuando nazca ella fuera la que reconociera, por eso cuando Luna habla o mejor cantaba el niño era muy feliz, además Luna siempre se ofrecía a cambiar o alimentar al pequeño.

Pero con Lori era otra historia, ella siempre encontraba un pretexto o excusa para no ver ni estar cerca de Lincoln, ella quería otra hermana y no otro niño en su vida, de hecho cuando Lincoln entraba en su cuarto, Lori le gritaba que se fuera, lo cual hiso llorar al pequeño y Luna tenía que venir a calmarlo y Lori siempre se ganaba el castigo por eso.

Un día Lori se hartó de todo, inesperadamente se ofreció a sacar a pasear al niño al parque, lo cual sus padres aceptaron creyendo que por fin Lori estaba aceptando a su hermano, Lori fue a lo más profundo del parque donde nadie la veía y encontró un viejo árbol viejo donde creyó que otra familia lo encontrara, Lori agarro al niño y…

-Muy bien pequeño mocoso, finalmente dejaras de ser una molestia para la familia pero más importante para mí, con suerte mamá tendrá otra niña… unas últimas palabras… o espera no puedes hablar- dijo Lori.

- _Woli_ \- dijo el pequeño.

-Eso es… ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Lori.

- _Woli, te tejio_ \- el pequeño Lincoln beso la nariz de Lori y ella entonces coloco al niño en su carriola y le empezaron a salir lágrimas.

-¡Waaaaaah… soy una hermana mayor terrible… que se supone que iba a hacer, a deshacerme de mi propio hermano, de… mi único hermano… waaaah!, podrás perdonarme algún día Lincoln- dijo Lori.

- _Te tejio_ \- con sus pequeñas manos toco la mejilla de su hermana con la señal de que si y ella de nuevo se conmovió.

-Vamos a casa… pequeño Linky- ella junto a su hermano regresaron a casa aunque claro sin decirle a nadie lo que ella iba a hacer.

Un poco más tarde, Lori regreso a casa con Lincoln y por suerte estaban todos reunidos, entonces Lori toma a Lincoln y pasa al frente.

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Rita.

-No lo van a creer, anda pequeño di mi nombre- dijo Lori.

- _Woli_ \- dijo Lincoln sorprendiendo a todos.

-No lo puedo creer, mi hijo ya puede hablar- dijo el padre Loud desmalandoce.

-Pero, te llamo Woli, y tú te llamas Lori- dijo Leni.

-Leni, el apenas está aprendiendo, es normal que no pueda pronunciar bien alguna palabras- dijo Lori.

-Haber hermanito, ¿Cómo me llamo?- pregunto Luna.

- _Wuna_ -.

-Bien hecho, ahora ella es…- decía Luna apuntando a Luan.

- _Wuam_ -.

-Y yo, y yo- dijo Lynn.

- _Mara Win_ \- dijo Lincoln que hiso que sus hermanas se rían.

-Oh jaja, que gracioso, a que como le dices a ella- dijo Lynn apuntando a Leni.

- _Weni buena-_ dijo Lincoln alegrando a Leni.

-Oh yo también que quiero Linky, ahora puedes decir mami te quiero- dijo Leni entregando a Lincoln a Rita.

- _Mami te tejio_ \- dijo Lincoln.

-Yo también te quiero mi pequeño- dijo Rita abrazando a su hijo.

-Haber campeón, di papi- dijo Lynn Sr. levantándose.

- _Cavo_ \- dijo Lincoln apuntando la calva de su padre.

-No hijo, di papi- dijo el padre Loud.

- _Papi cavo_ \- dijo Lincoln inocentemente.

-¡Gang it!- dijo Lynn Sr. en que su familia se reían de su pequeña desgracia.

 _Una semana después_

Luna cargaba al pequeño en sus brazos mientras él duerme y lo coloca en su cuna que estaba en su habitación.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, de todas tus hermanas, eres la que más cuida a Lincoln- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Yo siempre quise un hermano, y al ver a este pequeño angelito, mi deseo se cumplió, gracias papá- dijo Luna abrazando a su padre.

-De nada hija, quieres ir por la botella de leche para tu hermano cuando despierte- dijo el padre Loud.

-¡No, yo quiero hacerlo!- dijeron el resto de sus hermanas.

-Oh no, a mí me lo pidieron, yo acepto papá- dijo Luna.

-Bien hija, a la cocina- dijo Lynn Sr. acompañando a Luna a la cocina.

-Suertuda- dijeron el reto de las hermanas dejando solo al pequeño durmiendo en paz.

-Qué bueno que tiene el sueño pesado- dijo Lori cerrando la puerta con cuidado –Buenas noches Linky, mañana probaras tu primer helado- dijo Lori ansiosa.

En ese momento de la ventana, una pequeña sombra abrió un poco la ventana y entro sigilosamente la habitación y se acercó al niño, entonces la extraña sombra toma uno de los cabellos de Lincoln entonces alguien abre la puerta y era Luna.

-Lincoln hora de tu…- dijo Luna viendo una sombra que rápidamente dio saltos regresando a la ventana y saliendo de la casa -¡Y no regreses y aléjate de mi hermano!- Luna cierra la puerta y vio que Lincoln despertaba y bostezo –Hola hermanito, hora de tu mamila- Luna alimento a Lincoln aun siendo observado por la sombra

- _Muy pronto, nos veremos algún día_ \- la sombra se fue de lugar.

* * *

 _3 años después_

La madre Loud estaba alimentando a la recién nacida Lucy Loud, el cual a diferencia del resto de sus hermanas nació con el pelo negro.

-Ahora mi pequeña bebé, es hora de eructar- Rita coloca a Lucy en su hombro y frota suavemente la espalda y le comienza a darle palmaditas.

- _¡Urp!_ \- Lucy eructo.

-Aww…- Rita escucho una voz y vio a su pequeño hijo.

-Hola hijo, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?- dijo Rita.

-Desde hace un buen rato, no dije nada porque no quería molestarlas- dijo Lincoln.

-Ohhh, ven aquí mi niño- Rita abrazo a su hijo –Ahora agarra a Lucy, ella estaba ansiosa por conocerte- dijo Rita en lo que Lucy extendió sus brazos directo a Lincoln, entonces Lincoln se acercó a Lucy y la agarro –Pesa un poco- Lincoln coloco a Lucy con cuidado al suelo y Lincoln vio los ojos de Lucy, algo que quizás no vuelva a ver dentro de mucho, entonces el empezó a recordar los posibles concejos que le dieron sus hermanas.

 _Flashback_

-¿Lori?- Lincoln fue a pregúntale a su hermana mayor

-Qué quieres torpe, estoy ocupado- decía Lori pintándose las uñas.

-¿Cómo puedo ser un buen hermano mayor?- pregunto Lincoln lo cual llamo a atención de Lori.

-Solo te diré que los bebés son fastidiosos, te quitaran tiempo de hacer lo que le gusta- dijo Lori.

-Entonces… yo fui un fastidio para ustedes… para ti- dijo Lincoln empezando a llorar y Lori se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-No, no, tú fuiste diferente, digamos que fuiste una molestia menor, de hecho, si no fuera por ti… yo no sería la hermana que soy- dijo Lori.

-¿En serio?- dijo Lincoln.

-Claro que si- dijo Lori besando la frente de Lincoln –Creo que aprenderás, ser un hermano mayor te enseña responsabilidad-.

-Gracias Lori- dijo Lincoln saliendo de la habitación de Lori y luego buscar a Leni –Oh, Leni-.

-Que ocurre Linky- dijo Leni feliz de ver a su hermano.

-¿Cómo puedo ser un buen hermano mayor?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Eso como que es fácil, los bebes todo lo que quieren es amor y mucho cariño como el que yo le di a cada una de ustedes, sobre todo a ti- dijo Leni abrazando a Lincoln.

Lincoln después fue a ver a Luna que prácticamente le dijo lo mismo que le dijo Leni, pero con un detalle extra.

-Pero también has lo mismo que yo cuando llorabas, cántale una bonita canción, además crees que no te oigo cantar en la ducha- dijo Luna lo cual avergonzó un poco a su hermano.

-Eh… gracias Luna- dijo Lincoln saliendo de la habitación.

-Cuando quieras hermanito- dijo Luna regresando a su tarea.

-Solo tienes que hacerlas reír- dijo Luan.

-¿Reír?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Sí, que bebé no le gusta que la hagan reirá- dijo Luan.

-Pero yo no sé contar chistes- dijo Lincoln.

-No solo tienen que ser chistes, solo hale caras o…- decía Luan.

-¿O?- dijo Lincoln.

-El monstruo de las cosquillas- dijo Luan haciéndole cosquillas a su hermano-

-Basta, basta, ya entendí… gracias Luan.

-Por nada Lincoln- dijo Luan en lo que Lincoln iba por el pasillo y se encontró con Lynn que lo derribo de un salto.

-Tienes que mejorar tus reflejos hermano- dijo Lynn sujetando a Lincoln.

-Oh Lynn basta- Lincoln se sacó a Lynn de encima –Puedes un día no ser tan ruda-.

-Un día me agraceras que sea así contigo, mejorara tus reflejos y fuerza- dijo Lynn.

-Si, como si un día los fuera a necesitar- dijo Lincoln –Lynn, ¿cómo puedo ser un buen hermano mayor?-

-Eso es fácil, debes mostrarle quien es el que manda, tú eres el mayor ahora, deber mostrar dureza y…- decía Lynn al ver que Lincoln se fue –Dang it-.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Lincoln volvió a mirar los ojos de Lucy y entonces entendió lo que tenía que hacer, el deber de un hermano mayor es cuidarla y quererla mucho y que ella debe saber que siempre el estará ahí.

-Hola pequeña, soy tu hermano mayor… y no te preocupes, te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para ti, jamás te abandonare- dijo Lincoln el cual recibió un abrazo de la bebé Lucy –Te quiero Lucy-.

* * *

 _4 años después_

Las gemelas que ya cumplieron los 2 años estaban peleando salvajemente y ocasionando destrozos, ninguna de las chicas tenían las agallas para entrar o detenerlas, entonces solo hubo uno que decidió arriesgarse, el chico con el plan, Lincoln.

-Deséenme suerte- Lincoln entro a la habitación de las gemelas con mucho valor.

-Estás loco- dijo Lynn.

-No lo hagas, no vallas- dijo Luna.

-Adiós hermano mayor… organizare tu funeral- dijo Lucy.

-Era tan joven- dijo Lori llorando.

En ese momento Lincoln dio paso al frente y las gemelas se detuvieron y empezaron a gruñir como perros y gatos, pero Lincoln estaba parado sin inmutarse.

-Tranquilas niñas, tengo aquí lo único que las puede calmar- dijo Lincoln sosteniendo un libro de cuentos frente a ellas

 _10 minutos después_

-Y entonces, la bella princesa y el valiente caballero se casaron sin esperar más, y el reino vivió en paz ya sin el terrible dragón atacando, y todos vivieron felices para siempre- dijo Lincoln terminando el cuento y vio a las gemelas durmiendo junto a él.

El entonces decidió unirse a ellas porque no podía moverse porque las gemelas lo tenían agarrado de la ropa y entonces se durmió, las gemelas lo notaron y fueron por una sabana y volvieron a dormir junto a su hermano mayor.

* * *

 _Un año despues_

Lincoln iba caminando por la casa y vio que Lisa que apenas tenía un año de edad y ya caminaba, se golpeaba y tropezaba con todo, Lincoln fue a ver y noto que Lisa no veía bien.

-Es verdad, no ves muy bien… ¿no creo poder…?- entonces se le prendió el foco –Eso es- Lincoln fue corriendo y entonces regreso con un par de anteojos –Ten Lisa- Lincoln le puso los lentes a Lisa y entonces parecía que ahora podía ver -¿Ahora cuantos dedos tengo?- Lincoln enseño 2 de sus dedos y entonces Lisa toma un papel y escribe un 2 perfectamente -¡Holy Shamoley!, eres una genio- dijo Lincoln feliz cargando a Lisa.

* * *

 _3 años después_

Lincoln y sus hermanas estaban en la sala esperando a sus padres que regresan del hospital después de que su madre quedo embarazada por 11va vez, finalmente Vanzila se estaciona frente a la casa y Lynn Sr. y su esposa Rita llegan y traen a un nuevo miembro en su familia, Rita se sentó en el sofá y allí estaba la pequeña Lily Loud durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Oh mírenla, es como una pequeña angelita- dijo Lori.

-Voy a llorar- dijo Leni.

-Le cantare igual que lo hice con Lincoln- dijo Luna.

-Aún lado, seré la primera que ella vea al despertar- dijo Lola.

-Oh no, yo seré la primera, soy mayor que tu- dijo Lana.

-Solo por 2 minutos- dijo Lola.

-Ninguna será, soy la mayor y yo seré la primera que… -decía Lori.

-No yo lo seré- dijo Luna.

-Tú ya fuiste con Lincoln, es mi turno- dijo Lynn.

-No yo lo sere- dijeron Leni, Luan, Lucy y Lisa y todas las hermanas empezaron a pelear por el derecho de ser la primera que Lily vea.

Rita nota que su hijo está distante de los demás, Lincoln mira a la pequeña y luego se empezaba a ir, Lynn Sr. entonces decidió ir tras su hijo.

-Hijo, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el padre Loud viendo que su hijo subía las escaleras.

-No es nada papá- dijo con una voz algo apagada.

-Déjame adivinar, estas decepcionado porque una vez más no fue un hermano, ¿cierto?- Lincoln se detuvo al oír y empezó a llorar –No es justo, desde que llegue… con Lucy estaba bien porque yo quería otra hermana y ser el mayor, pero después llegaron las gemelas, luego Lisa y ahora…- decía Lincoln de rodillas en las escaleras-.

-Escucha hijo, se lo que sientes, cuando naciste, fue uno de los mejores días porque… porque finalmente tuve uno, un hijo, además tu siempre fuiste de ayuda en esta casa, hiciste que Lori fuera más responsable, fuiste la que más cuido de Lucy, calmas a las gemelas y ayudas a Lisa con sus "experimentos", más de lo que yo, tu madre y tus hermanas han intentado, y estoy orgulloso por eso- dijo Lynn Sr. recibiendo un abrazo de su hijo.

-Gracias papá- dijo Lincoln.

-Y le darás la oportunidad a Lilian- dijo el padre Loud.

-Y si le decimos Lily para abreviar- dijo Lincoln.

-Lily, eso suena mejor que Lilian- dijo Lynn Sr. en lo que vio a Lincoln acercarse a Lily, Rita la acerco a Lincoln y el la vio, era tan tierna e inocente, entonces Lincoln acerco su dedo y toco sus suaves mejillas.

-Debo admitirlo, es tierna y suave y…- Lincoln sintió que su dedo fue agarrado por alguien y ese alguien fue Lily que acababa de despertar y lo primero que vio fue a Lincoln –Ho… hola- Lily le da una sonrisa chimuela

-Cárgala hijo- dijo Rita entregándole a su bebé a Lincoln, Lily le dio una última sonrisa antes de dormir en el regazo de su hermano, Lincoln se conmovió y saco una lagrima de alegría -Dulces sueños... hermanita- el junto a sus padres la llevan a dormir mientras las chicas siguen peleando sin saber que perdieron su oportunidad.

* * *

 _Un año después cerca de la actualidad_

Lincoln estaba en el bosque buscando ramas y entonces vio su reflejo en un charco de agua.

-A veces pienso que sobro, quizás por eso soy el único chico, no soy como mis hermanas, quisiera ser "especial" -decía Lincoln a su reflejo en un charco cuando vio algo caer desde el cielo y sin pensarlo 2 veces fue directo al punto.

Lincoln había llegado al lugar y una especie de satélite lo escaneo y el satélite saco una especie de capsula que fue levitando hacia Lincoln y dentro de ella había y entonces allí estaba, la herramienta más poderosa del universo, el Omnitrix, Lincoln intento tomarlo y el aparato salto y se agarró en su brazo.

-¡AHHHHH!- un fuerte grito se oyó en todo el lugar -Quítate, quítate!- Lincoln intento quitarse el aparato, pero al final se rindió y entonces el Omnitrix cambio de forma hasta parecerse más a un reloj, y Lincoln por su curiosidad lo activo y entonces al tocarlo empezó a transformarse - **Ah que me paso** \- Lincoln paso cerca de un charco para ver su reflejo - **Ahhh! Me incendio ahhhhh!, apágate, apágate** -.

* * *

 _La actualidad hoy_

Era de noche en Royal Wood y entonces un sujeto enmascarado salió del banco justo cuando sonó la alarma y el hombre empezó a correr, entonces el hombre choco con un pequeño chico que recogía su pelota, el hombre tomo al niño como rehén amenazando a los policías que si disparar él le dispararía el niño, pero entonces…

-Amigo, no tienes dignidad- una voz sonó y todos vieron una sombra en lo alto del edificio.

-¡L-10!- dijeron los policías.

-L-10, no te acerques o… - el bandido iba a disparar al niño pero Lincoln disparo el láser de su muñeca e hiso que el bandido soltara su arma, Lincoln salto del edificio y le dio una fuerte patada al bandido y salvando al niño.

-Vete a casa niño- dijo Lincoln acariciando el cabello del pequeño.

-Gracias Señor L-10, usted es mi héroe- el niño fue corriendo a su casa y ser abrazado por su madre.

-Gracias chico, no tenías que molestarte- dijo el policía.

-No importa si el problema es grande o pequeño, yo estaré ahí- Lincoln se fue corriendo y montando en tu 3-21 mientras los policías arrastraban al bandido.

Lincoln siguió volando por la ciudad recibiendo las miradas de admiración de todos lo que lo veían volar, pero luego nuestro héroe aterrizo sobre un edificio y observar su ciudad desde las alturas y luego mirar la luna.

-¿Cuánto tiempo abra pasado?, quiero decir, hace tiempo solo era un chico normal, con una vida… algo caótica pero normal, y ahora soy un superhéroe con el posible aparato más poderoso de quizás todo el universo… hay días en que pienso, soy el indicado, porque yo… son muchas preguntas que me hago pero…- Lincoln miro la luna y vio a cada una de sus hermanas, sus padres, sus amigos y las personas que ha conocido –Bueno, no me puedo ahogar con preguntas, tengo mis razones para pelear y proteger mi planeta si es necesario, me pregunto ¿Qué me deparara el futuro?-.

Entonces Lincoln escucho una explosión y varios gritos, entonces vio desde el edificio a varias personas corriendo por su vida y atrás llegaban Animo montando en una extraña máquina y junto a él, habían varios mutantes.

-Aunque creo que eso será después de aplastar a Animo y sus mutantes- Lincoln entonces bajo del edificio desde el tubo de escape luego empieza girar y salir volando por el impuso luego correr desde ventana a ventana y luego saltar de un tablón suelto y aterrizar frente a Animo –Bueno, ya saben qué hora es…- Lincoln enciende el Omnitrix y se transforma en Fuego - **Es hora… ¡DE SER HEROE!** \- Fuego lanza una poderosa cadena de llamas.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	51. La saga de Rex: Prologo

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

 _En un lugar cercano de México, hace 13 años_.

En una base ubicada en medio del desierto en México, varios científicos trabajan sin cesar, revisando planos, construyendo modelos y trabajando en escala, y entre todos 2 científico destacaban entre todos, los encargados en jefe que vigilaban el proyecto.

-¡Dr. Salazar!- dijo un ayudante llegando con prisa –Funciono, está funcionando-.

Todos los científicos del lugar iban al lugar y vieron una proyección holográfica del proyecto, parecía un pequeño núcleo con algunos conectores al su alrededor, todos estaban felices de que su invento esté funcionando sin ningún problema.

-El primer avance ha sido terminada con éxito, no lo hubiéramos logrado sin su ayuda, Validus- dijo el científico en jefe agradeciéndole a un joven Victor Validus.

-Lo que sea por el bien de la humanidad, cuando investigue los microchips que encontramos, vi que usando sus componentes más importantes y mejorarlos, podríamos hacer lo que sea, curar las enfermedades recrear cualquier miembro perdidos, todo es posible… pero aún falta mucho verdad- dijo Validus.

-Lo lograremos, sin importar el tiempo que nos tome- dijo el Dr. Salazar dándole la mano a Validus.

-Bien, me retiro, buena suerte con el resto, tengo que averiguar más sobre los microchips, y Sra. Salazar, felicidades por la nueva vida que darán.

-Gracias Victor- dijo la esposa del científico acariciando su vientre.

* * *

 **La saga de Rex: Prologo**

En la misma base, en la sección del hospital, se oían los gritos de una mujer, mientras el Dr. Salazar solo esperaba con una mirada cabizbaja y junto a él había un joven que lo miraba con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Aun no puedo creer lo que hiciste papá, lo que hiciste fue arriesgado, usar el primer lote de nanites… no solo por mi futuro hermano, también por…- decía el joven.

-¡YA LO SE…!- grito el doctor dejando sorprendido a su hijo –Pero era la única solución que tenía, no quería perderlos, a tu madre, y a mi hijo, si algo malo pasa después… será todo mi culpa y dejare el proyecto- el joven iba a decir algo cuando…

-¡DOCTOR!- vino un ayudante y llamo la atención de ambos –Funciono, tanto su esposa como su hijo… están a salvo y bien.

Tanto el científico como el joven fueron corriendo a la sala de parto y en una cama estaba la misma científica de antes y ella llevaba a un pequeño bebé envuelto en una manta roja.

-Cariño, Cesar, aquí tengo a alguien que quiere conocerlos- la señora le entrego al bebé a su marido y este solo lloro, no solo porque nació sin problemas, si no que pudo salvarlo -¿Cómo quieres llamarlo?- pregunto la señora.

-Le daré el nombre de tu padre… tu nombre a partir de hoy hijo… es Rex, Rex Salazar- dijo el científico dándole el nombre a su hijo, el que pronto tendría un destino inesperado.

* * *

 _5 años después_

Todo el lugar está en llamas y casi destruido, y algo parecido a una criatura hecha de varias partes mecánicas ataca todo sin control, como si solo ataca por instinto, mientras en el laboratorio central, una persona estaba observando un gran tanque con varios nanites dentro, él iba a oprimir un botón del tanque cuando…

-¡NO TOQUES ESE BOTON!- el sujeto se detuvo y al voltear vio hay al Dr. Salazar todo lastimado pero de pie –Estas loco Van Kleiss, sabes lo que pasara y sueltas los nanites sin estar listos, podrías desatar un desastre, podrías afectar al mundo entero-.

-Oh mi querido doctor… crees que no tengo idea- Van Kleiss de un movimiento de su mano hiso crecer varias raíces atrapando al doctor –Como puede ver Salazar, yo ya descubrí lo que estas cosas pueden hacer y no soy el único- en ese momento aparecieron Bio-Lobo y Escalamandra, pero junto a ellos estaba Brecha pero algo más joven.

-Van Kliess… ¿Qué has hecho?- pregunto el doctor.

-Un mundo mejor, como usted dijo, los nanites pueden hacer de todo, por eso los soltare y creare un nuevo mundo, gobernado por lo que nosotros somos y seremos ahora- dijo Van Kleiss quitándose la bata y revelando tener varios cables alrededor de su brazo, pero con sus dedos con cosas parecidas a agujas.

-No Van Kleiss, esos nanites no están listos todavía, no sabemos lo que podría ocurrir- dijo el doctor Salazar tratando de escapar de las plantas de Van Kleiss.

-Valla doctor, que no vio lo que…- Van Kleiss fue golpeado por una ráfaga de energía y al ver vio a varios sujetos extraños, algunos eran humanos, pero otros… eran alienígenas, eran los plomeros pero sus uniformes eran diferentes que en la actualidad.

Estos trajes eran de color gris con hombreras negras con un símbolo rojo con blanco en la parte lateral de los hombros, tenían largos guantes negros, cuello negro, botas de igual color y un cinturón con bolsillos, algunos traían un casco con visera negra.

-Tan confiado como siempre Van Kleiss, veo que no has aprendido mucho- dijo uno de los Plomeros quitándose el casco revelando ser Albert Loud.

-Tu, viejo de…- dijo Van Kleiss.

-No se mueva doctor- Albert disparo su arma en las raíces liberando al doctor y Albert fue a ayudarlo -¿Se encuentra bien?-.

-Lo estaré, ¿Quién es usted y de donde conoce a Van Kleiss?- pregunto el Dr. Salazar.

-Mi nombre es Albert, y solo diré que Van Kleiss era uno de los nuestros hasta que lo expulsamos por sus conductas algo… "corruptas"- dijo Albert.

-¿Corruptas?, ya te lo dije, ellos me obligaron y… a quien engaño, hubiéramos hecho mucho más y me usaron y culparon para cubrir sus huellas de ustedes- dijo Van Kleiss.

-Ahórrate tus palabras, tenemos una celda para traidores como tú, aléjate de esas cosas o me veré en la forzosa necesidad de disparar- dijo Albert apuntando con su arma pero…

-Está bien, me rin… ¡AHORA!- dijo Van Kleiss en lo que BioLobo con sus garras destrozo los controles del contenedor de nanites y escapar del portal de Brecha.

- ** _Explosión y expulsión de nanites en T menos 15 minutos_** -

-Adiós a todos, no nos iremos tan lejos, talvez duerma un poco o… ¿Quién sabe? Cuando esto termine habrá un mundo nuevo- los 4 mutantes escaparon por el portal de Brecha.

-Todas las unidades retírense, encuentren cualquier civil y sálvenlo y rescátenlo…- los Plomeros obedecieron y se fueron del laboratorio a buscar cualquier civil –Usted también viene y…- Albert vio que el Dr. Salazar usaba lo que quedaba de los controles -¿Qué está haciendo?-.

-Puedo reprogramar la explosión, puedo manipular la energía para que no afecte al mundo, pero toda esta zona será expuesta, además no me puedo ir por esta y… porque yo soy el responsable de esto… entiéndalo es la única manera- dijo el Dr. Salazar en lo que Albert entiendo pero cuando se iba a retirar –Mi hijo esta allá afuera y si sigue "vivo", crees que pueda pedirte de favor que…-.

-No digas más, lo encontrare y lo llevare conmigo, mi hija tiene una gran familia, tiene 6 hijas y un pequeño, no creo que les importe tener uno más- dijo Albert.

-Gracias… adiós- dijo el Dr. Salazar alejándose un poco del tanque y esperando su hora.

-Adiós- dijo Albert corriendo para salir del laboratorio.

- ** _Explosión en T menos 8 minutos_** -

En una especie de sótano, Van Kleiss y sus mutantes se colocaron en capsulas especiales para mantenerse a salvo de la explosión, mientras los Plomeros evacuaban a las personas que podían y evitando que el monstruo se acercara, Albert estuvo buscando por lo que quedaba del lugar pero no tuvo rastro de ningún niño que se pareciera el científico.

- ** _Explosión en T menos 5 minutos_** -

Albert ya con la esperanza perdida fue a la nave pero sin antes tomar una poderosa arma de la nave y dar en el blanco a la criatura que con eso cayó al suelo, entonces la nave despego lo más alto que pudo de la tierra y se alejó lo más rápido de ahí.

- ** _Explosión en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1_** -

En ese momento se vio desde la nave una gran explosión que si no hubiera sido manipulada hubiera afectado al mundo pero solo afecto a lo que antes era una base y varias millas a la redonda, para los Plomeros, y el gobierno en general que estaban al tanto del proyecto, ese día se conoció como " _El Evento Nanite_ " y se mantuvo en secreto para cualquier civil, los Plomeros que estaban en la tierra se ofrecieron a capturar y mantener cautivos a las criaturas que han ido apareciendo después de ese día y si era posible buscar una cura, el acusado de eso Van Kleiss se creyó muerto después de ese día, así que no hubo forma en encerrarlo y castigarlo por las muertes y perdidas que se produjeron incluyendo la desaparición de la familia del científico en jefe, el Dr. Salazar.

Lo que todos desconocían es lo que paso después de la explosión, de varios escombros salió el joven Rex de tan solo 5 años, pero…

-Do… donde estoy… ¡HOLAAAAA, HAY ALGUIEN AQUIIIII!, ¡RESPONDAAAAAN!- pero nadie respondía y desde ese día Rex sufrió de esa amnesia que lo seguiría de aquí hasta el presente, Rex decidió caminar y aventurarse para ver si podía encontrar algo o alguien sin saber que fue observado.

- **Así que está vivo, debí imaginarlo** \- dijo BioLobo.

-¿Despertamos al jefe y le decimos?- pregunto Escalamandra.

- **Si pudiéramos lo haríamos, pero su capsula sufrió una avería y no despertara hasta dentro de posiblemente en 7 años, lo que por ahora podemos hacer es vigilar al chico, nos puede ser útil** \- desde ese día BioLobo y Escalamandra siguieron sigilosamente a Rex, y él nunca los noto o no les importo, lo único que quería Rex… eran respuestas.

* * *

 _Hong Kong 5 años después_

En el edifico más alto de la ciudad de Hong Kong se escuchó una alarma, y dentro de un pasillo oscuro 4 sombras corrían por sus vidas tratando de escapar, y atrás de ellos los perseguían varios sujetos con uniformes y disparándoles con pistolas.

Una de esas sombras suelta unas especies de vendas de su cuerpo que usa para atrapar a varios hombres y luego jalarlos hacia él y darle un fuerte golpe.

Otro sombra dio varios saltos en las paredes y dar fuertes patadas a los sujetos y dejarlos muy noqueados.

Los hombres empezaron a disparar y las balas casi le dan a uno, pero otra sombra apareció y protegió al otro sin que el recibiera el menor rasguño, entonces el sujeto soltó una especie de niebla que los jóvenes usaron para escapar y que los guardias perdieran sus rastro.

Finalmente en lo más alto del edifico, los cuatro jóvenes salieron, entonces uno de ellos revelo ser Rex, ya con 10 años, que junto a él estaban otros 3 jóvenes.

Uno al parecer se compone básicamente de vendajes o papel de envolver una momia con los ojos rojos también lleva una camisa rasgada negro con pantalones de color marrón.

El otro tiene un aspecto como si fuera un calamar humanoide, su cabello, manos y pies literalmente con tentáculos.

La tercera era una chica con rasgos humanos y de grillos tales como sus largas piernas y garras en los pies, un exoesqueleto de color verde oliva, su rasgo más sobresaliente es su pelo, ya que se trata de un inusual color magenta.

-Tusk, Grillo, Tentáculos, casi lo logramos, una vez que el tren pase cerca del edificio, seremos libres, libres de Quarry- dijo el joven Rex.

-Y todo gracias a ti amigo- dijo Tusk, la momia haciendo con Rex un saludo de mejores amigos.

-El único problema es el tiempo, espero que pronto llegue antes que…- decía Tentaculos cuando…

-Antes de que- en ese momento aparece un enorme sujeto cuya contextura era humana pero su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de piedra o algún mineral duro, lleva puesto una camisa, pantalones, zapatos y unos tirantes, lo resaltante es que le falta la parte izquierda de su cabeza –Acaso creen que no estaba al pendiente de su plan… ustedes son míos, así que regresen a sus cuartos y les prometo que su castigo no será malo-.

3 de los jóvenes tenían miedo, pero en cambio Rex corrió para atacar al sujeto de roca con sus puños, pero fue detenido y golpeado fácilmente, el monstruo de piedra iba a aplastarlo con sus manos pero Tusk atrapa a Rex con sus vendas salvándolo.

-No te precipites Rex, aun no puedes controlar bien tus poderes, sobretodo tanto el como nosotros…- decía Tusk.

-Lo se… pero tenemos que cumplir nuestra promesa, acaso lo olvidaron- dijo Rex lo cual lleno de valor a sus amigos y se prepararon para pelear pero… -¿Qué paso Quarry?, que te asusta pelear usando tus propias manos-.

-Al contrario, yo puedo vencerlos sin problemas pero… mejor que mi gente se encargue- dijo Quarry en lo que Tentáculos dio la señal de que un tren se empezaba a acercarse –Oh su señal verdad pero… cuales son las probabilidades de que aterricen en el tren y evitar recibir unos disparos, bueno 3 de ustedes creo, la verdad no se-.

-Chicos, tenemos que hacerlo, ¿confían en mí?- pregunto Rex.

-Claro que confiamos pero…- dijo Tusk que chasqueo los dedos dándole la señal a Grillo que sujeto a Rex.

-¡Pero que…!- pregunto Rex confundido.

-Tú debes ser libre… pero hablamos de un plan B, lo sentimos Rex- dijo Grillo.

-Oh no, ni lo crean- dijo Quarry dándole a señal de sus hombres de disparar, pero Tentáculos cubrió las balas en lo que Grillo lanzo a Rex tan fuerte que aterrizo encima del tren.

-¡CHICOS!- grito Rex mientras el tren en el que iba se alejaba.

-¡BUENA SUERTE REX, QUEREMOS QUE SEAS FELIZ, QUISAS NOS VEAMOS ALGUN DIA…!, adiós amigo- dijo Tusk que con Tentáculos y Grillo empezaron a pelear hasta que finalmente fueron acorralados y atrapados por Quarry.

Mientras Rex estaba de rodillas en la cima del tren viendo de lejos el edifico y pensando lo pero se puso a llorar y soltar un fuerte grito al cielo.

* * *

 _Cerca del presente, 3 años despues_

Un Rex como ya lo conocemos, estaba caminando por un pequeño pueblo tomando una soda y luego tirando la lata sin mirar pero afortunadamente la lata termino en el bote de basura, luego paso cerca de una tienda de aparatos eléctricos y vio algo que lo llamo la atención una noticia que decía " **Extraño monstruo ataca el pueblo de Royal Wood** ".

-¿Royal Wood?- pregunto Rex revisando un mapa que tenía en su bolsillo y hay ubico el pueblo –Genial, está cerca de aquí, según mis cálculos no demorare más de 5 minutos- entonces Rex de sus pies activo sus nanites y ya tenía preparado su venti-móvil –Cuidado Royal Wood- Rex se puso sus googles –Porque aquí viene su héroe, y su nombre es…- Rex empezó a conducir a una increíble velocidad para llegar a su destino -¡REX!-.

 _Unas horas después_

Lincoln y Rex salían de _Gus' Game and Grub_ después de una tarde de diversión y videojuegos, durante ese rato ambos se conocieron mejor olvidando todo lo que paso al conocerse.

-Tengo que admitirlo eso fue… _¡BUUURP!_ \- Rex soltó un eructo –Lo siento-.

-Si deberías… porque fue débil, _¡BUUUUURP!_ \- dijo Lincoln soltando un eructo más fuerte y entonces empezaron una especie de competencia de eructo y así siguieron hasta llegar a la casa Loud –Eres bueno-.

-Tú no te quedas atrás blanquito, bien, es mejor que me valla y…- dijo Rex pero fue detenido por Lincoln.

-Espera, ya es tarde y… bueno solo tengo una cosa que decir- ahora ambos estaban dentro de la casa –Pueden dejar que se quede por favor- Lincoln le estaba suplicando a sus padres.

-Claro cariño- dijo Rita.

-Si hijo, claro que tu amigo puede quedarse- dijo Lynn Sr. en lo que ambos chicos chocaron los 5 –Y si puedo saber su nombre eh…-.

-Rex, solo Rex- contesto el chico dándole la mano a ambos padres Loud –Y gracias por esto, y tranquilo no planeo quedarme tanto, y su hijo ya me dijo cuál es su cuarto y el baño, porque ahora lo necesito- dijo Rex corriendo al baño.

-Tu amigo es simpático hijo, quisiera conocer a sus padres- dijo Rita en lo que Lincoln abrió los ojos.

-Es que… mamá, Rex es… huérfano- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Huérfano!- grito Rita.

-Pobre chico, pero como…- dijo Lynn Sr.

-No lo recuerda, dijo que tiene amnesia desde los 5 años, solo recuerda su primer nombre, eso es todo- Lincoln bajo la mirada de pena en lo que sus padres consolaron a su hijo y luego miraron por donde fue el chico.

Mientras en el baño, Rex se limpiaba y se miraba en el espejo.

-Parecen una familia agradable, y los padres no se quedan atrás… pero… no me puedo quedar, solo será una noche y será todo, dijo ellos ya tienen suficiente con 10 hijas, y el chico- Rex abrió la puerta del baño y ahí estaba Lincoln con algunas sabanas y 2 almohadas -¿Y eso?-.

-Bueno, no tenemos camas de huéspedes y… bueno aprovechemos y tengamos una pijama en la sala, así no estarás solo- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué tanto de mi charla con esa chica Lynn escuchaste?- pregunto Rex.

-Desde el principio, y no sería justo que tu única noche sea solo durmiendo en el sofá, ¿Qué dices?- pregunto Lincoln.

Después de un rato ambos chicos salieron de la habitación de Lincoln y empezaron a bajar al primer piso.

-Para haber sido un armario es cómodo- dijo Rex.

-Te acostumbras al espacio y…- dijo Lincoln y Rex viendo a las chicas esperándolos en la sala.

-Se tardaron, literalmente creí que tendría que ir por ustedes- dijo Lori.

-Pero… ¿Qué hacen todas aquí?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Pues primero, Kevin se pondrá bien, se recuperara mañana y segundo- Lynn tomo una almohada y golpeo con ella a Lincoln -¡Lucha de almohadas!- en ese momento las chicas empezaron a pelearse y golpease con almohadas y Lincoln sin pensarlo se unió a la lucha.

-Oigan pensé que esta sería una…- Rex fue golpeado con una almohada –Oh, ya van a ver- Rex se unió a la lucha llena de muchos golpes suaves, plumas y risas, sobretodo eso último.

Durante la noche Rex conoció un poco más a las hermanas Loud, que Lori puede ser mandona no solo por ser la mayor, sino que lo hace por amor a sus hermanas y hermano, vio lo talentosa que es Leni con la ropa aun con su capacidad intelectual y hasta le arreglo la ropa, le agrado mucho Luna y su música, oyó los chistes de Luan y junto al padre y a veces Lincoln le parecen muy divertido sus chistes, con Lynn se llevó muy bien, no solo porque sus edades coinciden, sino que Rex parece tener un gusto por el deporte aunque no fuera muy bueno con ellos, con Lucy al principio le dio miedo pero luego vio lo amable y algo oscura que era pero que amaba la poesía, con las gemelas… pues con Lana se llevó muy bien incluso menciono que ella le recuerda un poco a él, mientras con Lola pues pensó que puede ser muy malcriada a veces pero que en ocasiones puede ser muy amable y que sabía que tenía talento y Lola lo demostró con los premios que tiene, con Lisa pues aunque no lo parezca Rex es bastante listo y ayudo a Lisa con algunos cálculos y considero que Lily era lo más adorable que vio.

A la mañana siguiente Lincoln despertó pero luego se dio cuenta que él era el único del lugar, pero las sabanas y almohadas de la noche anterior, entonces fue a la cocina y vio a Rex con una mochila empacando algunos alimentos en una mochila.

-¿Enserio te tienes que ir?- pregunto Lynn.

-Si, como dije una noche y seria todo, gracias por dejarme llevar algunas cosas- dijo Rex.

-Pues no sería justo dejarte ir con hambre y…- decía Luna.

-Pero porque no te quedas digo… ya nos caes bien, y Lincoln… no le gustaría que te fueras- dijo Luan.

-Escuchen, a ustedes y Lincoln igual me caen bien, pero no soy de los que se quedan en un lugar mucho tiempo, espero que lo entiendan- dijo Rex que iba a irse, pero fue detenido por Lana.

-No te vayas…- dijo Lana llorando, pero Rex no iba a ceder, Rex hiso que Lana lo soltara y le revolvió su cabello.

-Cuídalas mucho pequeña- entonces Rex se retiró mientras Lola abraza a su gemela entonces cuando Rex iba a abrir la puerta.

-Así que te vas… cierto- Rex volteo y vio allí a Lincoln con una cara seria.

-Tenía pensado irme mientras aun dormías… pero… ya no sé qué decir- dijo Rex.

-Cuídate, chico-robot- Lincoln dio la espalda para ocultar su pequeña tristeza.

-Tu también… niño reloj- entonces Rex salió de la casa para partir a su siguiente destino, las chicas lo vieron partir y la primera que comenzó a llorar fue Lily que solo fue a abrazar a su hermano.

-Lo se Lily, también lo voy a extrañar- dijo Lincoln.

Mientras Rex iba caminando con la vereda del pueblo no evito mirar lo bonito que es Royal Wood, en ese momento Rex fue golpeado en la cara por una pelota de soccer.

-Que malos reflejos tienes- la que arrojo el balón fue Ronnie Anne –Así que te vas, no crees que herirás al pobre Linc-.

-Así que te lo conto ¿eh?- dijo Rex.

-El últimamente me cuenta todo incluyendo su día y su pijamada, ¿enserio no piensas quedarte?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Lo siento pero no, nos vemos niña mágica, si vez al otro chico dile que si veo a esos 2 E.V.O.s, les daré un golpe por lo que le hicieron- Rex decidió seguir por su camino, mientras Ronnie Anne solo pudo despedirse con la mano.

Rex había llegado a la parte de la ciudad para salir de Royal Wood lo más pronto posible, aunque su cabeza le decía _"sal de aquí y no volver"_ , su corazón le decía otra cosa, solo había sido una noche y ya no podía quitarse a los Louds de su cabeza, las risas, las charlas, sus sonrisas, pero Rex no cambiaría fácilmente lo que pensaba pero luego paso por su cabeza.

- _QUEREMOS QUE SEAS FELIZ, QUISAS NOS VEAMOS ALGUN DIA…_ -

Rex al recordar esas palabras no evito llorar hasta más no poder, estar con los Louds por alguna razón le hiso recordar lo feliz que era con sus viejos amigos que tuvo que dejar atrás, todo porque ellos querían que fuera feliz.

-¿Qué te ocurre joven?- Rex vio que junto a él se sentó un anciano –Te veías triste y talvez te moleste pero no lo pude evitar-.

-Solo digamos que encontré algo que me hace feliz pero… siento que no lo merezco porque… me han sucedido varias cosas en el pasado- dijo Rex.

-Entiendo, has pasado por muchas cosas que crees no merecer lo que tu corazón desea, pero debes olvidar o afrontar el pasado, el deber de un ser humano es seguir adelante sin importar lo que haya pasado antes de eso, lo que hay adelante puede ser un nuevo comienzo- dijo el viejo.

-Guau, no lo había pensado de esa forma… tiene razón, talvez hay cosas que no pueda olvidar, pero si puedo continuar, gracias viejo, ¿Cómo puedo pagárselo?- dijo Rex.

-Tu tranquilo, solo me gusta ayudar a la gente y ver si puedo ayudarlos a resolver sus problemas- dijo el viejo.

-Y lo hiso, gracias por todo- dijo Rex corriendo hacia la dirección contraria mientras el anciano solo se despedía con la mano.

Mientras tanto en la casa todo estaba callado, Lincoln y sus hermanas estaban algo deprimidos y tristes, no lo podían negar, se divirtieron mucho con Rex, pero las chicas estaban más triste por Lincoln, alguien como esos 2 se llevarían muy de maravilla como si pudieran haber sido… hermanos.

-¿Estas bien Linky?- pregunto Leni.

-Si… si lo estoy, solo… creo que ya lo extraño- dijo Lincoln.

-No eres el único hermano- dijo Lana sentándose junto a Lincoln.

-Igual yo- dijo Lynn.

-Y nosotras- dijeron las demás suspirando.

-Usualmente nunca muestro emociones pero…- Lisa también suspira de tristeza.

Entonces escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta, ninguno tenía ánimos de abrir, pero Lana fue la que fue y al abrir y se sorprendió de quien estaba allí.

-Hola, ¿Cuánto tiempo?- saludo Rex.

-¡Rex!- grito Lana abrazándolo.

-¿Rex?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que te habrías ido- dijo Lincoln que junto a las demás se sorprendieron de que Rex regresara.

-Escuchen bien… sé que fue poco tiempo pero debo admitir que con ustedes sentí algo que no sentí desde hace mucho, el calor de un hogar, pero aunque quisiera quedarme enserio, no creo que sea posible- dijo Rex admitiendo sus sentimientos y las chicas lo entendieron y lo abrazaron.

-Saben hay una manera en que eso sea posible- todos voltearon y vieron a ambos padres.

-Cuando nuestro hijo nos dijo que eres huérfano y no tenías ningún hogar… pues espero que no te moleste pero lo hemos decidió- dijo Rita.

-Nuestro hijo siempre quiso un hermano y… ¿Qué dices, te quedas?- pregunto Lynn Sr.

-Es una broma, porque creen que volví- dijo Rex en lo que todos se pusieron felices.

-¡HURRA!- dijeron los chicos Loud.

-Finalmente tengo un hermano- Lincoln suelta un fuerte eructo –Lo siento-.

-Lincoln… que no tienes modales- dijo Lola.

-Sí, eso fue malo, esto es un eructo- Lynn suelta un fuerte eructo.

-Oh mira esto- Lana también lo suelta.

-A eso llaman eructos, tonterías- Lynn Sr. eructa muy fuerte –Esto es un eructo-.

-Oh eso es un eructo- dijo Rex en lo que él, Lincoln, Lynn, Lana y el Sr. Loud empezaron una competencia de eructos, mientras las demás se alejaron.

-Para celebrar esto, ¡vamos al centro comercial!- dijo Rita en lo que el resto de sus hijas estaban de acuerdo y se subieron en Vanzila mientras dejaban a los otros en su competencia de eructos

Mientras tanto en el "Abismo", Van Kliess miro el horizonte sumergido en sus recuerdo de hace 8 años.

- ** _¿Está bien amo?_** \- pregunto BioLobo.

-Sí, solo sumergido en mis recuerdos, lo he pensado bien y… ese niño que esta con Rex, ¿será pariente de Albert?, al verlo sentí ese parecido- dijo Van Kleiss.

- ** _¿Y qué piensa hacer?_** \- pregunto BioLobo.

-Si ven a Rex quiero que me lo traigan… y al otro chico solo diré… que me lo traigan vivo o muerto- dijo Van Kleiss cuya risa se oyó en todo "Abismo".

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	52. Furia prehistórica

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En una jungla a varios metros de Royal Wood, había varias especies, entre felinos salvajes a mamíferos tranquilos, pero en lo alto de las palmeras, pasaba algo que no debería pasar muy comúnmente, una sombra misteriosa estaba saltando de rama en rama y de quien huía, pues estaba huyendo de BioLobo y Escalamandra.

-¿A dónde se fue?- pregunto Escalamandra.

-No lo sé, ese chico es rápido- dijo BioLobo cortando algunas hojas de los árboles con la esperanza de encontrar al chico que perseguían.

En eso ambos mutantes escuchan ruidos desde los arbustos, BioLobo y Escalamandra bajaron y se prepararon para atacar pero para su sorpresa, de los arbustos apareció un enorme Tiranosaurio Rex que suelta un potente rugido.

- ** _Eso no me lo esperaba_** \- dijo BioLobo

El dinosaurio se acercó y se preparara para atacarlos con sus enormes mandíbulas.

* * *

 **Furia prehistórica**

Era de día en la casa Loud y dentro del cuarto de Lisa y Lily, la Loud genio estaba haciendo de tutora a Lynn y a Rex, mientras la Loud deportista se aburría hasta dormir, Rex prestaba atención sin despegar su vista de la lección.

-Ahora mis alumnos, ¿cuánto es 50 + la mitad de un cubo de 30 metros dividido en 4?- pregunto Lisa en lo que Rex levantaba la mano con ánimo de contestar pero...

-¡Lynn tu respuesta!- grito Lisa el cual su grito despertó a Lynn que rápidamente se limpia la baba de la boca -¿Tu respuesta hermana?-.

-Hmmmm… 32?- dijo Lynn.

-¡Error!, Rex- dijo Lisa apuntando a Rex.

-La respuesta es 20- contesto Rex.

-Excelente, quisiera que Lynn tuviera tu capacidad de prestar atención- dijo Lisa

-Escuchaste Lynn, yo presto atención- dijo Rex pero Lynn no le respondió en lugar de eso solo le saco la lengua

-Bien basándome en tu experiencia e inteligencia creo que en verdad ya estás listo para ingresar exitosamente al grado que va Lynn, prácticamente tu no necesitas mi tutela- dijo Lisa revisando unos papeles.

-Cool, escuchaste Lynn, creo que ahora oficialmente, soy más listo que tú- dijo Rex.

-¿Y qué?, vas a bailar y presumir- dijo Lynn enojada.

-Eso quisiera, pero me quitaría dignidad y estilo… aunque pensándolo bien, tu siempre lo haces- dijo Rex.

-Te doy la nota para tu baile- dijo Luna con su guitarra.

-Creí que nunca lo preguntarías- dijo Rex en lo que Luna empezó a tocar mientras Rex bailaba _"soy más listo que tu"_ frente a una muy furiosa Lynn que solo se cruzó de brazos volteando hacia el otro lado con envidia, y en eso llega Lincoln

-Rex, necesito que… ¿qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Que Lisa acaba de demostrar que soy más listo que Lynn y que no necesito su tutela y… si estoy presumiendo- dijo Rex.

-O-K, como sea, ven conmigo a bajo, tienes que ver esto- dijo Lincoln que guio a Rex hasta la sala donde encendió la tele.

-¿Me llamaste aquí solo para ver televisión? ¿Interrumpiste mi baile por eso?- preguntaba Rex.

-Es que lo que veras, no te lo creerás- dijo Lincoln en lo que ellos ven la televisión donde estaban dando el noticiero

- _Atención televidentes, una grabación de un anónimo nos ha llegado y es algo que no nos creeríamos, cerca de una jungla cercana han habido avistamientos de reptiles gigantes, y en esta grabación casi mal hecha que tenemos nos muestra a un... ¡dinosaurio!_ -.

-¡¿Dinosaurio?!- grito Rex viendo la grabación que se ve bastante borrosa pero se podía notar a un Triceratops derrumbando varios arboles

-Y esa es nuestra próxima misión- dijo Lincoln.

-¿estás seguro? quizás solo son chicos haciendo bromas sobre eso, como pie grande o el monstruo del lago ness, además los dinosaurios se extinguieron hace millones de años, como seguirían caminando en la tierra- dijo Rex.

-Sé que suena difícil de creer, pero hay que ir, y averiguar si es verdad, además es una especie en peligro y además los cazadores querrán ir por él, no podemos permitirnos esto, además Lana ya nos pidió que le llevemos fotos- dijo Lincoln.

Rex lo medito un momento hasta que finalmente…

-Me convenciste con las fotos- dijo Rex.

-Ronnie y Kevin nos esperan en una nave que nos llevara, andando- dijo Lincoln.

-Ok- Rex se acerca a la escalera -¡Luna! posponemos el baile para más tarde, Linc y yo tenemos cosas que hacer-.

-Hecho hermano, buena suerte- dijo Luna,

-¡Tráiganme fotos! y si pueden un colmillo o cuerno del dinosaurio- dijo Lana.

-No prometo nada, pero lo intentare- dijo Rex levantando el pulgar.

Más tarde en una pequeña nave de los Plomeros que iba volando sobre la jungla.

-Cuando lo vi no me lo creí, curiosamente el Triceratops es mi dinosaurio favorito- dijo Ronnie Anne emocionada.

-Tampoco nosotros, no podíamos creer que aun allá dinosaurios sobre… espera… ¿el Triceratops es tu dinosaurio favorito?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Pues son los dinosaurios más fuertes y rudos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Yo siempre pensé que te gustaban los dinosaurios fieros y gruñones, como tú, tal vez un Spinosaurus o…- Ronnie Anne lo golpea en el brazo –Auch… ¿por qué?-.

-Por llamarme gruñona, fiera puedo aguantarlo, pero gruñona…- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Kevin solo se quedaba en silencio mientras veía a sus amigos en su plática pero algo llamo su atención.

-¿Eh…?- Kevin ve por la ventana de la nave, algo que volaba, pero por las nubes y la oscuridad, no podía distinguirlo -Oigan chicos, creo k veo algo y es… ¿un Pterodáctilo?

Al escuchar "Pterodáctilo" Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Rex ven por la ventana de inmediato pero apenas pudieron verlo, desapareció

-Yo no veo nada- dijo Lincoln.

-Pero… estaba aquí, se los juro- dijo Kevin.

-Quizás solo viste una paloma, digo según todas las aves evolucionaron de los dinosaurios voladores- dijo Rex -Lo leí-.

-Yo se lo que vi amigo, porque no me crees- dijo Kevin.

-Oigan, miren, ya casi llegamos- dijo Ronnie Anne

-Es increíble que a pesar de decir que es tan cerca de Royal Wood en un auto se tardaría mínimo un mes en llegar, esa jungla sirve como preservación natural para algunas especies, pero los felinos son más salvajes- dijo Lincoln.

-Lana te lo dijo, ¿cierto?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, ella sueña con ver ese lugar algún día, por poco y se cuela en la nave, ella quiere un puma- dijo Lincoln

-Esa chica ya tiene muchas mascotas, ¿qué otras más puede querer?- dijo Kevin.

-Me creerías si te digo que un día intento pesar un tiburón- dijo Rex lo cual Kevin solo abre los ojos con sorpresa, en eso la nave aterriza en medio de la selva y el equipo sale preparado para para adentrase en la jungla.

-Muy bien equipo recuerden, verificaremos, si ven al dinosaurio avisaremos a los Plomeros para que lo manden a un lugar mejor que este, imagínense con una especie viviente como esa, quizás la especie regrese a la vida y evolucionen como dicen algunos científicos- dijo Lincoln.

El equipo empieza a caminar por la selva, con Lincoln al frente, Rex de segundo, Kevin de tercero y Ronnie Anne cuidando la retaguardia, de un segundo a otro Ronnie Anne escucha algo y sentía que algo...la observaba, luego siente que algo paso corriendo detrás de ella

-¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto Ronnie Anne en lo que los chicos solo se detienen pero…

-Yo no escucho nada- dijo Kevin.

-Debió ser tu imaginación- dijo Rex.

-Si, tal vez cuidar demasiado a ese huevo te puso inquieta- dijo Kevin

-Fue una tarea y no se rían de...- decía Lincoln que callo por un enrome hueco

-Como diría Luan, "¿cómo está todo allá abajo?"- dijo Rex que recibió un zape de Ronnie Anne –Auch-.

-Ehh chicos… no creo que eso sea un hoyo- dijo Kevin en lo que los chicos vieron el enorme agujero.

-¿Estas bien Linc?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Si estoy bien, pero…- Lincoln sale del hoyo y al igual que todos se impresiono al ver que ese hoyo, no era un hoyo, era una enorme huella de un...

-¡Tiranosaurio!- grito Lincoln.

-Creo que encontramos nuestra primera pista- dijo Kevin.

-Primero la grabación de un Triceratops y ahora la huella de un Tiranosaurio, ¿qué sigue?- dijo Ronnie Anne que escucha un ruido raro de los arbustos -Ahora sí creo que escuche algo- Ronnie Anne se acerca al arbusto de donde escucho el ruido, ella prepara una esfera de magia por si tenía que atacar -Te lo advierto amigo, si crees que puedes interferir con nuestra misión te voy a dar una…- en eso algo sale del arbusto y tira a Ronnie Anne al suelo y de los arbustos sale un Velociraptor

-¡RONNIE!- grito Lincoln al ver que el Velociraptor intentaba "literalmente" morderle la cara a Ronnie Anne pero Kevin golpeo al pequeño reptil regresándolo a los arbustos pero luego inmediatamente salió un enorme Pterodáctilo y con sus patas agarro a Ronnie Anne llevándosela volando de allí.

-¡RONNIE!- grito Lincoln corriendo tras el ave prehistórica.

-Es imposible, esa gallina jurásica se la llevo- dijo Rex.

-Ven, les dije que había visto uno- dijo Kevin.

Lincoln inmediatamente activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en Jetray para ir las la bestia alada mientras Ronnie Anne intentaba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse del agarre del Pterodáctilo, pero era inútil.

-Suéltame, no pienso ser la damisela en peligro de nadie- dijo Ronnie Anne viendo que allí venia Jetray que los alcanzo.

- **No, si disparo le podría dar a Ronnie** \- dijo Jetray en lo que el Pterodáctilo al ver a Jetray, se lanza hacia abajo - **Regresa pollo sobrealimentado** \- Jetray seguía al Pterodáctilo con gran agilidad pero luego el Pterodáctilo empieza a elevarse otra vez, tanto el Pterodáctilo y Jetray daban vueltas por todo el aire

-Creo que me voy a enfermar- dijo Ronnie Anne a la vez que algo sale volando y casi le da a Jetray y al Pterodáctilo

-Debo mejorar mi puntería- dijo Rex con su Tecno-Cañón

- **¡Rex, cuidado por donde apuntas!** \- grito Jetray

-Ya te dije que lo siento y… oye Kevin ¿conoces a la bala humana?- pregunto Rex.

-Si… ¿por qué?- pregunto Kevin en lo que Rex mete a Kevin dentro de su Tecno-Cañón y se prepara para disparar -¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- decía Kevin.

-¡Fuego!- grito Rex que hiso que Kevin sale disparado hacia el cielo y luego caer encima del Pterodáctilo.

-Muy bien lagartija voladora, yo conduzco- dijo Kevin sujetando al ave prehistórica por el cuello

-Oh sí, mi plan funciono- dijo Rex.

Al verse con un pasajero "indeseado" sobre él, el Pterodáctilo no tiene otra opción más que…

-Oh no, no te atreverías- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que el Pterodáctilo la suelta y ella al suelo siendo atrapada por Jetray.

- **¿Estás bien Ronnie?** \- pregunto Jetray.

-Recuérdame golpear a esos 2 después- dijo Ronnie Anne mientras Kevin y el Pterodáctilo tenían propios problemas.

-Como se aterriza esta cosa- dijo Kevin mientras el Pterodáctilo no paraba de moverse, el tener a alguien "no deseado" en su espalda el Pterodáctilo no podía volar bien pero luego el ve un lago abajo y se lanza en picada una vez más -Oh no, no no no no no no no no… ¡NO!- el Pterodáctilo empieza a girar haciendo que Kevin se caiga de su espalda y aterrice en el lago para después irse volando -Voy a desplumar a esa ave- una rana salta sobre la cabeza de Kevin quedando como un tonto.

Jetray aterriza y regresa a ser Lincoln y ayuda a Kevin a salir del lago.

-Bien... avances chicos, ¿que tenemos?- pregunto Lincoln.

-¿Avances? fuimos atacados por una lagartija gigante y luego por una paloma prehistórica, ¡¿eso es un avance?!- grito Kevin.

-Y como vemos no solo hay uno si no 4 dinosaurios que tenemos que atrapar- dijo Lincoln.

-No me siento bien- dice Ronnie Anne agarrándose el estómago -Creo que voy a…- ella va a vomitar a un arbusto cercano

-Creo que ese viaje en Pterodáctilo la dejo "un poco" mareada- dijo Rex en lo que Ronnie Anne le da un zape a Rex y luego un golpe en el brazo a Kevin.

-Espera, ¿y eso porque?- pregunto Kevin.

-Por hacer que ese pollo gigante me soltara en aire- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-El me disparo- Kevin señala a Rex.

-Crei que era una buena idea- dijo Rex.

-Amigos, amigos, primero la misión y después castigan a Rex- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Oye!- dijo Rex.

-Kevin, ¿viste hacia donde se fue?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Creo que al norte, lo sé porque el sol apunta al norte- dijo Kevin apuntando al sol.

-Bien dicho, capitán norte- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Bien, vayamos hacia allá- dijo Lincoln pero fue detenido por Rex

-Oigan lo he estado pensando y… talvez necesitemos un nombre para el equipo- dijo Rex.

-¿Un nombre?- dijo Kevin.

-Sí, decir solo equipo suena aburrido y tengo uno bueno, Equipo Omnitrix- dijo Rex.

-Sabes algo, me gusta- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-A mi igual, suena original- dijo Kevin.

-¿Porque tiene que ser mi reloj?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Bueno, si no fuera por tu reloj, nosotros no estaríamos viviendo a lo grande como ahora- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Apoyo a la bravucona- dijo Rex.

-Yo igual- dijo Kevin en lo que Ronnie Anne les da un zape a ambos

-Bien, ¡Equipo Omnitrix en marcha!- grito Lincoln -Hey puedo acostumbrarme- en eso escuchan una especie de gruñido -Díganme que solo es mi estómago- los chicos lo sintieron otra vez pero era más fuerte.

-Eh… hermano, talvez deba mirar a atrás- dijo Rex en lo que Lincoln se da la vuelta y ve a…

-Un Tiranosaurio… solo puedo decir una cosa ¡CORRAN!- grito Lincoln cuando el Tiranosaurio se levanta y da un poderoso rugido

-No esperen no se muevan, ellos huelen el miedo- dijo Lincoln en lo que los chicos se quedan quietos -No levanten la voz, y no… griten- el Tiranosaurio se les queda viendo con mirada fiera y a la vez gruñendo -Bien, la internet se equivocó, prepárate a enfrentarte a Muy Grande- Lincoln activo el Omnitrix pero en lugar de su alíen más grande - **Oh dios Materia Gris-.**

-En serio ¿aún no has solucionado ese problema?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

- **No me culpes, esta cosa es complicada** \- dijo Materia Gris.

El Tiranosaurio se lanza al ataque hacia nuestros héroes con sus poderosas mandíbulas.

-Esperen tengo otra idea- Rex toma a materia gris y lo lanza al cuello del dinosaurio.

-¡Rex!- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¡Lincoln, acércate al cuello y pellízcalo!- grito Rex.

- **Oh ya entendí** \- dijo Materia Gris que se coloca en el cuello del tiranosaurio para pellizcarlo - **Es tiempo de que conozcas a una amiga llamada llave neuronal** \- pero… el tiranosaurio empieza a moverse para todos lados, haciendo que Materia Gris no pueda aplicar bien la llave - **Un... poco... de ayuda... aquí** -.

Rex se lanza al T-Rex con sus Tecno-Puños con la intención de golpearlo pero el Tiranosaurio los sujeta con sus mandíbulas y empieza a morderlos

-Oye, no soy tu comida, aunque el hierro es bueno para tu dieta- dijo Rex cuando el T-Rex empieza a agitar a Rex de un lado a otro, para terminar lanzándolo contra un árbol -Auch, me dolerá mañana-.

Mientras Kevin absorbe la piedra que estaba a su lado y Ronnie Anne prepara 2 esferas de magia para atacar.

-Hay que mantenerlo quieto- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Tú mandas Ronalda- dijo Kevin.

Ronnie Anne creo 2 lazos de magia reteniendo al T-Rex y Kevin aprovecho y se lanza al ataque con sus puños mientras Materia Gris se mantuvo con todas sus fuerzas del cuello y una vez más trato de aplicar la llave

- **Solo un poco más… un poco más…** \- cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo, Kevin golpea al T-Rex en la cara haciendo que Materia Gris pierda el equilibrio y caiga al piso y por poco no esquiva la pisada el tiranosaurio sin embargo Materia Gris salto y subió una vez más por la cola hasta llegar al cuello y finalmente aplicar la llave y esta vez - **¡Quédate quieto!** \- el T-Rex siente el pellizco y luego empieza a caer hasta quedar noqueado en el piso - **Uff, buen trabajo equipo** \- Materia Gris regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Bien, viejo, apenas un golpe y ya me duele el cuerpo- dijo Rex.

-Nosotros nos rompimos las espaldas y tú descansas ahí- dijo Kevin.

-Hay, ni que fuera tan difícil, yo lo hubiese vencido hasta con los ojos cerrados -Rex se sienta en el hocico del T-Rex, lo cual hiso que el enorme reptil abriera los ojos

-Bien hecho maquinita, nuestro trabajo se fue al caño- dijo Ronnie Anne que junto a los demás ven como el T-Rex se levanta y empieza a rugir.

-Ahora ya sé por qué nadie sabe cómo se extinguieron los dinosaurios- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Porque?- preguntaron los demás.

-Por qué no tenemos ni idea de cómo extinguir a este- dijo Lincoln

El Tiranosaurio suelta un poderoso rugido y los chicos se pusieron en posición para contraatacar pero ellos ya estaban algo cansados para continuar.

- ** _¿Quiénes son todos ustedes, y que hacen por aquí?_** \- pregunto el T-Rex lo cual dejo impresionado a los chicos.

-¡Ese lagarto sobre desarrollado hablo!- dijo Rex.

- ** _Claro que puedo hablar, no soy tonto, ahora_** **_respondan, que hacen aquí_** \- dijo el T-Rex.

-Escuchamos los rumores de dinosaurios en esta jungla cerca de Royal Wood y venimos aquí a investigar y verificar todo – dijo Lincoln.

-Por lo visto tú sabes mucho ¿no?- dijo Kevin lo cual el Tiranosaurio suspira

- ** _Sabía que tarde o temprano me descubrirían_** \- dijo el T-Rex.

-Puedo sentir tu aura, y… ¿eres humano?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¡¿Eres humano?!- dijeron los chicos.

- ** _Sí, y también…_** \- cambia a Pterodáctilo- **_Soy todos…_** -cambia a Velociraptor- **_Esos dinosaurios..._** \- cambia a Ankylosaurio - ** _que han visto…_** \- cambia a Estegosaurio - ** _En las noticias_** -

-Parece que tú y yo tenemos algo en común- Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y transformarse en… **-¡Humungosaurio!** -

- ** _Un Vaxasaurio, jamás pensé ver uno en persona_** \- dijo el Estegosaurio en lo que Humungosaurio regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Y no solo ese, puedo transformarme en cualquier tipo de alíen, gracias a mi buen amigo, el Omnitrix, bueno lo que estén desbloqueados por el momento- dijo Lincoln.

- ** _¿Omnitrix?... escuche leyendas sobre él, pero pensaba que solo eran eso, leyendas_** \- dijo el Estegosaurio.

-Las leyendas pueden ser verdaderas, antes que se creía que los aliens no existían- dijo Lincoln.

-O la magia- dijo Ronnie Anne.

- ** _Eh visto aliens, pero nunca magia_** \- dijo el Estegosaurio.

-Mira esto- Ronnie Anne con un hechizo hace levitar a Rex y girarlo en el aire.

- ** _Impresionante…_** \- dijo el dinosaurio asombrado mientras que Rex quedo mareado.

-La próxima vez usa a Kevin para tus… Rex fue a vomitar a un arbusto.

- ** _Aun no responden mi otra pregunta, ¿quiénes son?_** -.

Lincoln abre parte de su casco para revelar su rostro.

-Yo soy Lincoln, Lincoln Loud, pero por allá me dicen L-10-.

- ** _Era cierto, el portador del Omnitrix era un niño_** -.

-Un chico con bastante suerte, ¿porque no te presentas dino-amigo?- dijo Lincoln.

- ** _Bien… creo que son de fiar… este soy yo_** \- el Estegosaurio cambia su apariencia a la de un chico de 13 años, el usa una chaqueta de color verde y negro, una camiseta color gris, un pantalón color café claro y zapatillas rojas y blancas, tiene cabello castaño algo largo y despeinado pero no tanto como Kevin, y además tiene ojos azules -Así soy en verdad-

-Te pareces un poco a Kevin- dijo Ronnie Anne

-Solo que con colmillos que lo hacen ver más cool- dijo Rex.

-Pude haber tenido, pero no quería- dijo Kevin.

-Me llamo Chase, Chase Scaleside- se presentó el chico.

Ronnie Anne se levanta la capucha y el antifaz, Kevin se quita su cinta de la cara y Rex se quita su propio casco.

-Soy Ronnie Anne Santiago-.

-Soy Kevin Levin-.

-Y mi nombre es Rex, bueno ahora soy Rex Loud-.

-Es bueno conocerlos a todos, por un segundo pensaba que me enfrentaba a enemigos peligrosos- dijo Chase.

-¿Cazadores?- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Depredadores?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Cometas?- dijo Rex en que todos lo miran confundidos -¿Qué? se supone que eso mato a los dinosaurios-.

-Y yo creí que ibas a decir nieve- dijo Kevin.

-No se extinguieron- dijo Chase que llamo la atención del grupo.

-Oh que me vas a decir que hay una isla secreta o que debajo de la tierra hay dinosaurios- dijo Kevin.

-De hecho es más arriba- dijo Chase apuntando al cielo.

-Perdón si no te entendemos a que te refieres- dijo Lincoln.

-Es un poco complicado, les contare- dijo Chase empezando a contar la historia - _Hace millones de años los dinosaurios caminaban aun sobre la tierra-_

-Eso lo sabemos nos dan clases de historias por eso- dijo Lincoln.

-Pero de seguro no te contaron esto- decía Chase - _Un día ocurrió una catástrofe, de proporciones épicas_ , _meteoros cayendo del cielo, ríos de lava inundando el lugar, sismos gigantes que aumentaban cada segundo_ , _todo parecía perdido, hasta que aparecieron… ellos_ -.

-¿Ellos?- preguntaron loa chicos.

- _Varakonianos, ellos traían decenas de naves con ellos, y empezaron a recatar a todos los dinosaurios que había, así, huyeron del peligro, para así llegar a su planeta, Riptariuz, los dinosaurios fueron liberados allí, para así poder retomar su vida pacíficamente_ **-** dijo Chase terminando su historia.

-Jamás escuche de los Varakonianos- dijo Kevin.

-Y se supone que tú eres el que sabe de todas las especies alienígenas- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-No me se todas, solo algunos- dijo Kevin.

-En otras palabras los dinosaurios fueron salvados y ahora viven en otro planeta- dijo Lincoln.

-Resumiendo la historia, si, como crees que obtuve esto- Chase muestra su collar de colmillo.

-Creí que solo era una reliquia barata- dijo Rex.

-¡Nadie insulta la cultura Varakoniana!- dijo Chase enojado agarrando a Rex de la camisa.

-Tranquilo Chase, Rex es medio tonto con las cosas alienígenas- dijo Lincoln apartando a Rex de Chase.

-¿Medio tonto?, será completamente- dijo Kevin.

-Lo siento, soy algo sensible cuando tocan algo así- dijo Chase.

-Tranquilo chico, lo siento, no sabía- dijo Rex.

-Regresando al tema, este collar fue creado de los primeros dinosaurios depredadores que pisaron Riptariuz, esos colmillos fueron tomados por los Varakonianos y lo sellaron con una especie de poder, para así conservarlo como el recuerdo de que los dinosaurios seguían con ellos- dijo Chase.

-¿Tiranosaurios?- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Velociraptors?- dijo Kevin.

-¿Triceraptops?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Spinosaurus?- dijo Rex.

-Sí, sí, sí y si, aunque según escuche el último fue muy difícil, aunque sean solo los comillas de algunos dinosaurios depredadores, los Varakonianos me concedieron este collar, los espíritus de cada dinosaurio que fue salvado y de cada especie que ha existido- dijo Chase.

-¿Y que paso con los dinosaurios?, evolucionaron como dicen algunas teorías- dijo Lincoln.

-Algunos sí, tales como los Vaxasaurios o Renegals, con el pasar del tiempo tomaron inteligencia y adaptaron su cuerpo al nuevo medio ambiente, sin embargo, algunos permanecieron puros, manteniendo su estado salvaje, que aun residen en Riptariuz- dijo Chase.

-Entonces la especie de Humungosaurio es la evolución de algunos dinosaurios, genial- dijo Lincoln viendo el holograma de Humungosaurio del Omnitrix.

-Además este collar me permite hacer lo que vieron- Chase vuelve a cambiar a un Tiranosaurio.

-Aun no me deja de sorprender eso, y eso que he visto a Lincoln cambiar por… perdí la cuenta- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Chase vuelve a su forma humana y se acerca al grupo.

-Y bueno, ya saben la historia- dijo Chase.

-Pero que hace un sujeto como tú en esta jungla- dijo Kevin.

-Ya saben mucho, creo que no estaría de más que les dijera porque… estoy huyendo- dijo Chase.

-¿De qué?, acaso de…- Ronnie le da un zape -Auch ¿y eso?-

-Ibas a decir una estupidez- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Pero luego se oyen ruidos extraños de los arbustos

-De ellos- Chase apunta a los arbustos y de allí aparecen BioLolo y Escalamandra.

-Espera ellos son… decía Lincoln que recuerda cuando conoció a Rex y entonces recordó cuando BioLobo iba a atacar pero Kevin recibió el golpe -¡Tú!-.

-Es ese idiota, aun me duele la espalda al recordar ese día- dijo Kevin.

-¿Que no les quedo claro?, ya les dije que me niego a ir con ustedes 2- dijo Chase.

 ** _Oh, pero el amo le interesa conocerte y…_** BioLobo ve a Rex - ** _Vaya, vaya, hasta que nos vemos de nuevo… Rex_** -.

-¿Eh?, ¿los conozco?- pregunto Rex.

-Tu no, pero ellos parecen que si- dijo Lincoln.

-Lo que si se es que son E.V.O.s, tengan cuidado chicos- dijo Rex.

-¿E.V.O.s? me han llamado así desde que me los encontré- dijo Chase, pero por esa aclaración Rex lo toco por un momento para verificar algo usando sus poderes -Oye esto ya es raro-.

-No, nada, no eres un E.V.O, él no es un E.V.O, así que váyanse ahora- dijo Rex.

-Bien, entonces vamos al plan B- dijo Escalamandra en lo que ambos se lanzan a atacar pero hacia Lincoln.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Lincoln esquivando los golpes de ambos, pero ambos E.V.O.s le seguían tratando de atacar, al ver eso Kevin absorbe la tierra del piso.

-Resiste amigo- dijo Kevin.

-Porque solo atacan a Lincoln, no iban por ti o Chase- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Si te soy sincero, ni idea- dijo Rex.

-Yo tampoco, pero estoy seguro de algo- Chase sonríe de manera retadora, aprieta los puños y se le ven los colmillos -Que esto se pondrá salvaje-.

-¿Y eso que significa?- pregunto Rex.

-Significa esto- Chase se lanza contra BioLobo, se convierte en Velociraptor que embiste al E.V.O. y empieza a morder su brazo con fuerza.

-Gracias Chase, por poco y me parten en 3- dijo Lincoln.

- ** _No hay de que, ahora enviemos a estos fenómenos al circo de donde salieron_** \- dijo Chase.

-Voy por el perro, le tengo que regresar el favor que me hiso- dijo Kevin empezando a pelear con BioLobo.

-¿Nos das una mano o garra contra tu hermano de otra sangre?- dijo Lincoln.

- ** _Nada me aria más feliz_** \- dijo Chase.

-Es hora de ser héroe -Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en… - **¡XLR8!** -

- ** _¿Eres un Velociraptor también?_** \- pregunto Chase.

- **Segun esto es un Kinicelereano, pero parecido** \- XRL8 fue corriendo a alta velocidad y con sus garras empieza a atacar a Escalamadra - **Muestra lo que tienes dino-hermano** -.

Chase sonríe y da un gran salto para así atacar a Escalamandra con sus garras.

-No se olviden de mi- Rex con sus Tecno-Botas salta y pisa a Escalamandra -Creo que tengo un lagarto en mi bota-.

-Olvidan que estoy yo, _Oucitios Ulcarorquias_ \- Ronnie Anne con magia levita a Escalamadra y lo lanza -Atrápalo Linc-.

- **Patada inicial** \- XLR8 salta para dar una patada a Escalamdra hacia Chase que cambia a un Ankylosaurio

- ** _Golpe de martillo_** \- Chase golpea con su cola a Escalamandra y lo envía hacia Ronnie Anne.

- _kimo chaa_ \- con un hechizo lanza varios relámpagos de energía que impacta contra Escalamandra

-Es mi turno- Rex cambia a sus Tecno-Brazos y empieza a golpear muchas veces al E.V.O hasta dejarlo noqueado –No eran tan difíciles como pensé.

- ** _Uno menos, queda uno_** \- dijo Chase.

-Hay que tener cuidado, creo que él puede ser más astuto que… decía Rex cuando fue golpeado por Kevin y ambos se estrellan contra un árbol –Auch, dolió-.

- ** _Ríndanse, de una forma u otra, nos llevaremos a los 2 con el amo_** \- dijo BioLobo.

- ** _Tengo una idea_** , **_cabeza metálica ¿tienes algún arma que dispare en tu equipo?_** \- pregunto Chase.

-Me llamo Rex, y si- Rex cambia a su Tecno-Cañón

- ** _Déjame entrar…_** \- Chase pasa a humano otra vez -Y dispárame contra ese loco-.

-Hasta ahora solo he disparado a Kevin, pero hagámoslo- Rex abre la palanca de su cañón y mete a Chase adentro.

-Cuando cuente 3 me dispararas ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Chase.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces- Rex se prepara a disparar con su Tecno-Cañón

-1…- Biolobo corría hacia ellos para atacar con sus garras -2…- todos se preparaban para atacar por si acaso -¡3!- grito Chase que Rex escucho y a la orden disparo y Chase se transformó en un Pachycephalosaurus que impacta contra BioLobo, de un poderoso cabezazo que lo mando a volar.

-¡Yoohoo!, lo hicimos- dijo Rex.

- **Así se hace** \- XLR8 regreso a ser Lincoln -Ahora llevémonos a…- dijo Lincoln vio como un portal se abrió cerca de Escalamandra y de allí salió Brecha que se llevó tanto a Escalamandra como a BioLobo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Chase.

-Ahora que lo pienso…- Lincoln noto algo en el bolsillo de Chase -Sabes acabo de notar que tienen ahí una insignia de Plomero

-Ahh si- Chase saca la insignia de si bolsillo -Es de mi padre… ¿porque?-.

-Rex siempre me dice que 4 no es el mejor número y… ¿quieres unirte a nuestro equipo?- pregunto Lincoln lo cual dejo sin palabras a Chase.

-No estoy muy seguro- dijo Chase.

-Oh por favor, con esas habilidades tuyas, serias muy útil al equipo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Además no sería el único fuerte en el equipo- dijo Kevin.

Chase lo piensa un poco, y al ver lo bien que se llevó con los chicos y el buen trabajo que mostraron…

-Si puedo dar palizas y tener aventuras como estas… qué más da, me uno- dijo Chase.

-Excelente bienvenido al Equipo Omnitrix- dijo Rex.

Lincoln se acercó a Chase para darle la mano, pero Chase convierte su mano en una especie de mano escamosa con garras.

-¿Es acaso una especie de ritual Varakiano?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Con esto les hare un juramento, les prometo ser leal, fiel y dispuesto a correr todo tipo de riesgos, para servir a este equipo, les aseguro que no se decepcionaran de mi- dijo Chase.

-Perfecto- Lincoln y él se estrechan la mano y garra respectivamente -Ahora necesitamos hacer una parada-

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Chase.

En ese momento ya en la Academia de Plomeros, Chase estaba en la arena practicando, esquivando láseres y destruyendo obstáculos con sus garras y cola, en ese momento llega Tetrax con los chicos.

- **Es todo, veo que no necesitabas tanto, felicidades, eres un plomero oficial** \- Tetrax le entregó a Chase su propia insignia

-Muchas gracias, prometo honrar esta insignia- dijo Chase.

-Bienvenido Chase- Lincoln pone su mano, Ronnie Anne pone su mano sobre la de Lincoln, luego Kevin y finalmente Rex -Faltas tú viejo-

Chase sonríe y pone su mano sobre el de los demás.

-Sí, vamos a gritar- dijo Rex.

-A las 3, 1… 2… 3- dijo Lincoln.

-¡EQUIPO OMNITRIX! ¡SI!- gritaron los chicos.

Mientras en la guarida de Van Kleiss en el "Abismo".

-Veo que fallaron- dijo Van Kleiss.

- ** _Lo siento amo_** \- dijo BioLobo.

-Pero en parte fue mi culpa, creí que ese chico era un E.V.O, pero me equivoque, pero hay otra que quiero que encuentren, si ven a Rex, tráiganlo, y ese chico del reloj… no quiero que siga interfiriendo en mis planes- dijo Van Kleiss.

* * *

 ** _Quiero agradecerle al usuario de WattPad "NicolasPatricioGalla" por dejarme utilizar su Oc, muchas gracias_**

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	53. El primer encuentro

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

- _Muy bien, miren esto, este es nuestro planeta, lindo y normal, ¿no es genial?, pero ahora… miren esto-_ decía una voz conocida mostrando la tierra y en una parte paso una explosión – _Nadie sabe que paso pero tuvo relación con estas maquinitas llamadas nanites para entrar en cada ser viviente… pero por suerte no ocurrió en todo el mundo, los nanites a veces convierten a las personas en monstruos como estos_ \- en la ciudad atacaba un monstruo – _Los llamamos E.V.O.s, la mayoría busca destruir cosas, por suerte donde allá E.V.O.s… hay héroes_ -.

Una nave se acercaba al lugar donde el E.V.O. atacaba y dentro de esa nave un chico de cabello en puntas con googles, jugaba con una pelota para entretenerse.

-Rex, quieres dejar eso por un minuto- decía alguien mientras es chico que se trataba de Rex, se ponía de pie.

La nave se mantenía oculta en las nubes pero encima de la ciudad donde estaba el E.V.O.

-Finalmente- dijo Rex que con su poder abrió la compuerta de la nave y se puso su casco para ocultar su identidad y a lado suyo, estaba nuestro héroe, Lincoln Loud alias L-10, pero ahora esta no sería su historia.

- _Y cuando la situación se pone muy mal, me llaman para hacerme cargo con la habilidad y el profesionalismo de un soldado altamente entrenado… fácil-_.

-YOOHOOOOOO!- Rex salto de la nave y sin paracaídas.

-Oh valla- dijo Lincoln viendo como su hermano salto precipitadamente de la nave.

- _Aquí esta lo mejor, soy un E.V.O. también, pero por alguna razón soy diferente a los otros, en vez de que mis nanites me conviertan en un monstruo loco yo los controlo y les digo que hacer lo que significa que puedo hacer cosas como esta…_ -

Rex activa sus Tecno-Brazos y fue directo en picada golpeando al E.V.O.

-Entrando- Rex golpeo tan fuerte al E.V.O que causo una onda de choque que mando lo más cercano a volar o retroceder, además de romper varias ventanas de varios edificios y dejando un gran cráter en medio de la calle y ahí estaba el monstruo bastante lastimado pero aun consiente –Hola, amigo monstruo, soy Rex… ahora témeme.

* * *

 _So make way to start the revolution_

 _Make way, we're gonna have fun tonight_

 _Make way to start the revolution_

 _So make Rex_

 _So make way to start the revolution_

 _Make way to start the revolution_

 _So make Rex_

* * *

 **El primer encuentro**

-Muy bien, ¿quién se va a animar? ¿Quién dijo "yo"?- pregunto Rex que estaba ya frente a frente al E.V.O, entonces con sus Tecno-Brazos empezó a golpear al E.V.O. sin pestañear, pero el E.V.O. no se rendía y lanzo una energía de su boca que Rex bloqueo con sus Tecno-Brazos, pero esa energía poco a poco lo congelaba.

Mientras en la nave, Lincoln vigilaba en caso de tener que ayudar –No sé si necesite mi ayuda, parece que lo puede manejar solo, tiene experiencia enfrentando E.V.O.s-.

-Entonces lo dejara hacer lo que quiere- dijo una voz que estaba en la misma nave y ahí estaba un simio con un parche en el ojo, un gorrito gracioso, y una ropa que lo hace parecer de una feria.

-Se preguntaran, ¿Quién es este?, su nombre es "Bobo Hana", un mono E.V.O. que se hiso amigo de Rex un dio en que curaba a E.V.O. capturados por los Plomeros, pero a mis hermanas no les agrada, ni siquiera Lana, dicen que es mala influencia- dijo Lincoln a la audiencia.

-No tenías que decir todo eso, y en segundo lugar, soy un simio, soy de los que no tienen cola, pensé que eras más listo dientes de conejo- dijo Bobo.

-Si, a mí tampoco me agrada este tipo, pero ahora creo que en vez de escucharte, iré a ayudar a Rex- dijo Lincoln que iba a saltar cuando…

-Pensé que era tu día libre- en eso llega un hombre que viste un traje formal de color verde con un lazo negro y gafas de sol.

-Él es el agente Seis, uno de los mejores miembros de los Plomeros, según él, el uniforme de los Plomeros le da calor, pero la pregunta que todos nos hacemos es…- le decía Lincoln a la audiencia -¿Por qué te llamas Seis?-.

-En serio prefieres saber, o ir a salvar a Rex antes de que haga algún daño por ser tan imprudente- dijo Seis.

-Tu mandas- dijo Lincoln que junto a Seis saltaron de la nave directo a la batalla, mientras el E.V.O. cambio su aliento congelante a un aliento de lava que iba directo a Rex, pero Rex lo esquiva cambiando a sus Tecno-Turbinas para volar, en ese llegan Lincoln y Seis -Quieres dejar de jugar- dijo Lincoln.

-Concéntrate- dijo Seis.

-Eso no es estar jugando, esto… es estar jugando- Rex iba volando alrededor del E.V.O para confundirlo –Puedes disparar para poder divertirse, en especial cuando puedes construir tus propias alas- Rex esquivaba pero un disparo del E.V.O. le dio a un edificio provocando que empiece a derrumbarse y cayendo sobre los ciudadanos.

-Civiles- dijo Seis en lo que Lincoln fue para alla.

-Escuche fuerte y claro… es hora de ser héroe- Lincoln activo el Omnitrix y transformarse en… - **¡XLR8!** \- nuestro héroe con su velocidad salvaba a los civiles de los escombros que iban cayendo, mientras Seis saco de sus mangas 2 katanas que hiso para cortar escombros mucho más grandes, mientras Rex aterrizaba frente al E.V.O. y preparo su Tecno-Cañón, y disparar varios proyectiles que dejaron noqueado al E.V.O.

- _Rex, me escuchas, recuerda sin peligro para desarmarlo_ \- dijo una voz de un micrófono que tenía Rex en su casco.

-No te ofendas doc pero… lo sé- Rex se acercó al E.V.O. y coloco sus manos sobre el –Es hora de dormir amiguitos- en eso Rex poco a poco apagaba y drenaba los nanites del cuerpo del E.V.O que empezaba a regresar a la normalidad, regresando a ser un humano normal, en eso llegan algunos guardias locales y empezaron a ayudar al hombre que Rex curo –No hay de que… como siempre-

-Me hiciste normal, muchas gracias- dijo el hombre abrazando a Rex como agradecimiento.

-Un apretón de manos es suficiente… hombre desnudo… en serio deje de abrazarme- dijo Rex sintiéndose muy incómodo.

XLR8 regresa a ser Lincoln y agarra a Rex antes de que lleguen los paparazis y camarógrafos y regresar a la nave.

-En serio hay que ir a la base, hay que celebrar a comer pizza- dijo Rex.

-¿Celebrar? ¿Comer pizza?, normalmente te apoyaría en eso pero…- decía Lincoln.

-Destruiste 6 calles- dijo Seis.

-Por favor fueron 4 a lo mucho… bueno talvez 5- dijo Rex que la nave despegó directo al espacio y en solo unos segundos, llegaron a la base de los Plomeros, donde Rex se metió en una máquina que empieza a escanearlo.

-Escaneo normal, ningún problema como siempre- dijo una mujer algo mayor vestida de bata de laboratorio, una camisa amarilla y una falda negra y botas a la altura de sus rodillas -¿Y cómo fue allá afuera?-.

-Solo diré que otra sorprendente victoria, no dañe a mucha gente… entonces ¿merezco alguna especie de recompensa?... ¿dijiste cena… una película?- entonces para callarlo la doctora le puso un termómetro en la boca, mientras Lincoln solo estaba en una esquina y riéndose de lo que le pasa a Rex.

-Ella es la Doctora Rebecca Holyday, pertenece al grupo científico de los Plomeros y la directora encargada de lo que E.V.O.s y nanites se refiere, y debo admitirlo, es bastante atractiva- dijo Lincoln a la audiencia.

-Tus parámetros de bioenergía siempre están estables y recargándose inmediatamente sin desgastar tanto, ¿puedes explicar eso?-.

-Mi bioenergía se eleva cuando te veo Dra. Holyday- dijo Rex.

-Suave como una pluma- dijo Bobo que estaba viendo todo.

-Todo está bien, tú y Lincoln vuelvan a casa, mañana empiezas la escuela, ¿o no?- dijo Holyday.

-Oh si, finalmente estaré rodeado de chicos de mi edad… Lynn no cuenta- dijo Rex caminando.

-Solo recuerda Rex- decía Lincoln caminando junto a él.

-No usar tus poderes frente a otros… lo sé- dijo Rex.

-Para ser uno o 2 años mayor que el… Rex tiende a ser más inmaduro, Lincoln por otro lado, será que tener 10 hermanas lo haya hecho madurar tanto- dijo Seis.

-Eso ni yo sabría decirlo… lo que si se, es que desde que Rex vive con ellos se siente más… como alguien de una familia, no tiene recuerdos desde que tenía 5 como nos ha contado, y sigue adelante como si eso no le importara, me pregunto si otros hubieran sabido de él, o el Evento nanite hubiera ocurrió en todo el mundo- decía Holyday.

-Lo tratarían como un arma y no como un chico, y tiene derecho a ser y comportarse como uno, pero sin descuidar su trabajo y deber… es todo lo que puedo hacer y decir de el- dijo Seis que se alejó antes de que Holyday tomara su mano.

Mientras tanto los 2 chicos son tele-transportados a la entrada de la casa Loud justo cuando el sol se empezaba a ocultar.

-Oh… aun no me acostumbro a los…- Rex vomito en unos arbustos.

-Te acostumbras, te acostumbraste a vivir aquí- dijo Lincoln entrando a casa.

-Tengo estomago débil- dijo Rex también entrando.

A la mañana siguiente, Vanzila se estaciona frente a la escuela secundaria, después de haber dejado a Lincoln y a sus hermanas menores a la primaria, entonces las mayores más Rex se bajaron para entrar.

-Finalmente la secundaria, un pequeño paso para mí, pero un gran avance en mi vida- Rex entro al establecimiento, mientras cada una de las hermanas mayores iban por su camino, Rex iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela pero entonces ve a lo lejos a 2 chicos algo mayores que molestaban a otro chico.

-Oigan, déjenlo en paz, o se las verán conmigo- dijo Rex.

-Ah sí, pues ven aquí, e intenta hacer algo- dijo el bravucón.

-OK, tú lo quisiste- Rex intenta activar sus poderes pero entonces recuerda las palabras de Lincoln _"No usar tus poderes en público"_ -Dang it, bien será a puño limpio si es necesario

-Bien, como gustes, es tu funeral- el chico más grande intenta golpearlo, pero Rex esquiva, y agarra el brazo del el chico y con un movimiento hace que el chico caiga al suelo.

-Y ni siquiera me despeine- dijo Rex en lo que luego el amigo del grandote, intenta atacar a Rex por la espalda, pero Rex alza su puño golpeándolo en la cara al chico y eso basto para que ambos chicos corrieran asustados -¡Y si quieren más me avisan!-

-Oye… gracias, pero no tenías que hacerlo- dijo el chico que al ver bien era un chico rubio y viste una chaqueta verde con una camisa de chocolate y pantalones de mezclilla con zapatos de color negro.

-Tal vez, pero si hay algo que en verdad odio, son los bravucones- dijo Rex.

-Pues gracias, mi nombre es Noah, Noah Nixon-.

-Soy Rex, Rex Loud-.

-Espera... Loud, estas emparentado con Lynn Loud- dijo Noah.

-Pues sí, es mi hermana, bueno… hermanastra en realidad- dijo Rex.

-Ah ya veo, porque Lynn solo me ha dicho que solo tiene un hermano, no me había contado que tenía un hermanastro- dijo Noah.

-Sí, aun soy algo nuevo en la familia- dijo Rex.

-Ya veo… bien fue un gusto, yo me voy a mi clase, nos vemos luego si quieres- dijo Noah yéndose a su clase.

-Hasta luego viejo…- dijo Rex en lo que Chase ve como Rex se despide de su nuevo amigo

-Veo que hiciste un amigo, oye y ¿Quién era ese?- dijo Chase.

-Sí, se llama Noah, sabes, creo que es chido- dijo Rex.

Luego Rex y Chase llegan a su correspondiente salón y además de Lynn, Noah estaba sentado a otro lado, otros son caras nuevas para ambos.

-Bien, atención alumnos, hoy tenemos 2 nuevos alumnos que se nos unen, por favor preséntense- dijo el profesor del salón.

-Hola a todos, soy Rex, Rex Loud, y por si se lo preguntan Lynn es mi hermanastra, lo digo para que no se confundan- dijo Rex saludando.

-Hola, Mi nombre es Chase Scaleside, mucho gusto- Chase se presentó con buena educación, los chicos pensaron que era alguien genial por su apariencia… y sus colmillos, mientras las niñas pensaron que era guapo.

En el día, Rex demostró ser un sabiondo cuando a meterías científicas como biología y matemáticas se refería, Chase también demostraba una inteligencia bastante decente, en las clases de educación física, aunque era Lynn la que siempre destacaba, la atención se la llevaban los nuevos, Rex mostraba una condición bastante buena, pero Chase era el que más resaltaba en ese ámbito, ya que mientras otros ya estaban cansados de correr, Chase aún estaba con energías de sobra, en deportes ambos también estaban a la par, pero Rex no era muy bueno en baloncesto, debido a eso empezaron varios rumores de que Chase le puede quitar su puesto de #1 a Lynn Loud en lo que a deportes se refiere, lo cual a Lynn la está dejando un "poco" molesta.

En el almuerzo, Rex no sabía dónde sentarse, Lynn estaba con sus amigas en una mesa y Chase estaba en una mesa ya abarrotada de muchos que quieres ser sus amigos, Rex se iba a retirar pero entonces alguien lo llama y ese era…

-Oye Rex, por aquí- ese alguien era Noah que estaba solo en una mesa.

-Noah amigo, gracias por un minuto creí que tendría que comer de pie, o en el suelo- dijo Rex.

-No hay de que, sabes yo la verdad no suelo sentarme acompañado muy a menudo- dijo Noah.

-Como, alguien tan chido como tú, y me refiero a que me aplastaste en baloncesto 15 a 0- dijo Rex.

-No soy alguien que tiene muchos amigos soy algo tímido- dijo Noah.

-¿Qué hay de Lynn, no es una amiga? porque ella me dijo que la ayudas a practicar y hablan mucho- dijo Rex.

-Sí, pero ella es quien siempre se me acerca y empieza la conversación, no le puedo decir que no- dijo Noah.

-Pues ella piensa que también eres chido- dijo Rex.

-Oye Rex, me dejas sentarme aquí, estar con mucha gente me sofoca- dijo Chase.

-Adelante, estás en tu lugar- dijo Rex dándole espacio a Chase para sentarse -¿Y que tal le va al nuevo más popular de la escuela?- pregunto Rex.

-Uff, es pesado, los chicos quieren estar conmigo, las chicas no dejan de perseguirme y me siguen preguntando de mis colmillos- dijo Chase.

-Vaya, ¿debe ser difícil?- dijo Noah.

-Chase, él es Noah, Noah te presento a Chase, un buen amigo mío y de mi hermano- dijo Rex.

-Hey qué onda- saludo Chase.

-Un gusto, oye, ¿es cierto que te quieren en el equipo de hockey?- pregunto Noah.

-No solo en ese, me quieren en todos los equipos, incluso escuche unos rumores

-¿De que le quitaras el puesto de Nº1 a Lynn?- dijo Rex.

-Me sorprende eso, Lynn Loud ha sido la mejor desde su primer año- dijo Noah.

-Pues no lo sé, si llega a pasar, pasara, incluso si Lynn está dispuesta a matarme si sucede- dijo Chase –Y la verdad, prefiero unirme al equipo de hockey-.

-Ah, con que tú eres el chico nuevo- dijo Lynn llegando a la mesa donde estaba el grupo.

-Aaah, si, ¿por?- pregunto Chase.

-Seré directa, he trabajado mucho para ser la numero 1 aquí, y no dejare que un colmilludo como tú me lo quite, no sé qué vio mi hermano Lincoln cuando me conto de ti- dijo Lynn.

-Oye, cálmate, no sé de qué me hablas, yo ni intento destacar aquí- dijo Chase

-Es todo- Lynn se sentó en la mesa y puso su mano al frente de Chase –Vencidas-.

-Espera, ¿qué?, olvídalo, solo quiero comer mi almuerzo en paz, así que por favor, no me molestes- dijo Chase que iba a regresar a comer pero Lynn corrió la bandeja de Chase al lado y puso su brazo en frente de Chase.

-¡Oye!- dijo Chase.

-Vencidas… aquí y ahora- dijo Lynn.

-Mejor hazle caso amigo, si Lynn te reta a algo, no tienes salida- dijo Rex.

Chase suspira con fastidio -Bien, solo para que me dejes en paz-.

Ambos empezaron con la competencia de vencidas y todos en el comedor estaban viendo, mientras que Lynn aplicaba toda su fuerza para mover el brazo de Chase, Chase por otro lado ni fuerza hacía para mantenerse quieto, es más parece que ni le importa ganar.

-Ah, ¿estás bien viejo?- pregunto Rex.

-¿No te está dando problemas- dijo Noah.

-¿De qué?- Chase se da cuenta de… -Espera, ¿ya comenzamos?- Chase movió su brazo normalmente sin aplicar fuerza y Lynn cayó al suelo.

-Listo gane, ahora si me disculpas, regresare a mi comida- dijo Chase.

-No… no lo entiendo, pude con Rex… pude con Kevin… pero… contigo, no… es imposible- decía Lynn sin creer lo que paso.

Toda la gente en el comedor estaba completamente anonadada, no o podían creer lo que vieron, la gran Lynn Loud, ¿había sido vencida por el nuevo chico?

-Bien, bien, el espectáculo termino, vuelvan a comer antes de que la campana toque- dijo Rex en lo que la gente salieron del trance y decidieron hacer caso.

-Hey Lynn, ¿estás bien?- Noah le ofreció su mano, pero Lynn estaba tan avergonzada que lo rechazo y se puso de pie.

-Esto no ha terminado, cuando termine de hacer pesas, volveré y te venceré- dijo Lynn que se va corriendo del comedor dejando a Noah y Rex confundidos.

-Guau, nunca la vi así antes, ni siquiera Lincoln la vio así- dijo Rex.

-¿Crees que estará bien?- preguntaba Noah.

-Algunas personas aprenden más de la derrota que de la victoria, seguramente madurara después de eso- dijo Chase.

-Espero que tengas razón viejo- dijo Rex.

Después de que paso el resto del día, la hora de la salida y luego Rex invita a Noah a ir a _Gus' Games and Grub_ y al llegar al lugar encuentran a Lincoln y Clyde jugando.

-Hey qué onda Linc- saludo Rex.

-Hola Rex, eh Noah, hace tiempo que no te veía- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Espera, se conocen?- pregunto Rex.

-Una vez Lynn me llevo a su casa para sus prácticas y ahí lo conocí, es bastante agradable, que hay Clyde- saludo Clyde.

-Oh, hola Noah, ¿cómo has estado?- dijo Clyde.

-Pues bien, hoy este chico de aquí, me salvo de unos bravucones- dijo Noah.

-Espera, ¿él te salvo?- dijo Lincoln.

-Tranquilo, no use mis "ya sabes"- Rex le susurro a Lincoln -Solo digamos que lo hice de la manera más chida posible-.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿los golpeaste?- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues no les leí un cuento, les presente a mis amigos Brad y seis versión puño- dijo Rex.

-OK, en parte me alegra que defendieras a Noah, ¿oye, has visto a Chase?, creí que vendría con ustedes después de la escuela- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues… me creerías si te digo que venció a Lynn y ahora ella lo persigue por una revancha- dijo Rex.

-¿¡Chase venció a Lynn!?- grito Lincoln.

-Espera, ¿quién es Chase?- pregunto Clyde.

-Noah, nos puedes apartar una mesa por favor, yo invito la comida- dijo Lincoln.

-De acuerdo, los veo allá- dijo Noah que fue por una mesa.

-Bien escucha Chase es un nuevo amigo que conocimos hace como una semana, el chico es genial, y lo mejor… se transforma en dinosaurios- dijo Lincoln.

-Y es un miembro de nuestro equipo- dijo Rex.

-¿¡Dinosaurios!? ¿¡Nuevo miembro!?- grito Clyde sin creer lo que oía.

-Sí y si, él es bastante cool- dijo Rex.

-O sea que invitas a un completo extraño a formar parte de tu equipo, ¿pero no a tu mejor amigo de toda la vida?- dijo Clyde.

-Oye yo fui un completo extraño cuando conocí a Linc- dijo Rex.

-Clyde, recién están en entrenamiento de Plomeros- dijo Lincoln.

-Y ni tienes poderes- dijo Rex.

Clyde iba a reclamar, pero luego pensó… -Tienen un punto…- dijo Clyde.

-Cuando lo conozcas, te caerá bien, te lo aseguro- dijo Lincoln.

-Bien, mucho bla, bla, bla, vamos a comer, muero de hambre- dijo Rex, entonces los chicos se juntaron con Noah y comieron varias hamburguesas y jugaron otro rato a las maquinas del lugar, entonces finalmente decidieron ir a casa una vez que vieron que el sol se empezaba a ocultar.

-Entonces… ellos te encontraron, y solo con decir que eres huérfano… ¿te adoptaron?- pregunto Noah.

-Básicamente… así es- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué le paso a tus padres?- pregunto Noah.

-La verdad no recuerdo… ni siquiera los recuerdo- dijo Rex.

-Oh lo siento- dijo Noah.

-Ah no preocupes, hace mucho que lo superes, pero ¿sabes que es lo mejor de tener amnesia?… lo olvide- dijo Rex en lo que los 4 se empiezan a reír.

-No es comedia… pero es gracioso- dijo Clyde.

-Al menos alguien se ríe- todos voltean y ven a Seis.

-¿Y ese quién es?- pregunto Noah.

-Seis, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Rex.

-Pues porque… abajo- Seis empujo a Rex antes que unos fragmentos de cristal le dieran a los chicos y cuando todos miran, hay están BioLobo y Escalamandra y Brecha, los primeros 2 fueron a atacar a Seis, mientras Lincoln empujo a Noah y a Clyde en unos arbustos y esquivando los portales de Brecha, Brecha fue empujado por Seis y entonces choco sus espadas contra las garras de BioLobo.

-¿Que está pasando?- preguntaron Noah y Clyde.

-Ahh, Noah yo…- iba a decir Rex pero entonces Escalamandra se puso en frente –No pueden dejar de molestar-.

- **Tranquilo chico, estamos de tu lado** \- dijo Escalamandra.

-¿De mi lado?, Seis puede ser molesto a veces, además intentaban acabar con mi hermano esa vez y…-decía Rex cuando Bracha abrió un portal.

-Por aquí, la tierra prometida- dijo Brecha dándole el paso a Rex.

- ** _Te esperamos Rex_** \- dijo una voz del otro lado del portal.

-Espera, puede ser una trampa- dijo Noah que detuvo a Rex antes de que cruzara.

-¡Rex retrocede!- dijo Seis que fue empujado por BioLobo.

-¡Seis!- grito Lincoln que fue golpeado por BioLobo, que lo hiso atravesar el portal y entonces Escalamandra golpeo tanto a Rex como a Noah y entonces los 2 mutantes restantes entraron al portal y Brecha la cerro justo antes de poder pasar.

Entonces el portal se abre del otro lado y los 3 chicos y los mutantes llegaron al lugar conocido como el "Absimo".

-Oh, no quiero viajar así de nuevo- dijo Noah.

-¿En dónde estamos?- pregunto Rex.

- ** _En casa_** \- dijo BioLobo que se hiso aun lado mientras alguien llegaba desde el camino formado por varios árboles, ese alguien era Van Kleiss y lo más impresionante, es que el al caminar dejaba un rastro de naturaleza en su camino.

-Hermano, hazte el impresionado- dijo Rex.

-Lo estoy- dijo Lincoln -¿Tu controlas la naturaleza?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Digamos… que de cierto modo si- dijo Van Kleiss deteniéndose frente a los chicos –Yo soy Van Kleiss y este Rex, es el Abismo, un paraíso para todos los E.V.O.s-.

-¿Tu sabes quién soy?- dijo Rex.

-Mis socios, BioLobo, Brecha y Escalamandra, llevan un buen tiempo vigilándote- dijo Van Kleiss.

-Da algo de miedo, amigos- dijo Noah.

Entonces Van Kleiss abre un camino apartando varios árboles revelando más allá un castillo que se ve recién construido.

Los 2 chicos se miraron y luego vieron a Lincoln y este les dio una señal con la cabeza para ir a seguir a Van Kleiss, ya que como vieron no hay ninguna salida visible de este lugar.

Ya dentro del castillo…

-Algunos lo llaman la plaga, pero los nanites son un regalo… un regalo que algunos como los Plomeros… buscan destruir- dijo Van Kleiss.

-Eh chicos… no quiero sonar como un chismoso pero… me pueden explicar ¿que son lo E.V.O.s y los nanites?

-Ya no sirve de nada ocultarlo, veras los E.V.O.s son criaturas mutantes cuando los nanites que están dentro de algunos humanos se activan… y mutan, pero Rex es diferente, el los controla y puede curarlos- dijo Lincoln.

-Guau, genial- dijo Noah asombrado.

-Y por las dudas, los Plomeros son una fuerza intergaláctica de paz en el universo, está conformada tanto por aliens como humanos, y Rex y yo somos parte de ella… no quiero ocultarlo, pero eso debe ser secreto- dijo Lincoln.

-Tranquilo chicos, su secreto está a salvo… pero ahora que veo tu reloj… ¿acaso tú?- pregunto Noah en lo que Lincoln asintió –Guau, si no fuera por la intervención de estos sujetos, este hubiera sido un gran día-.

-Escucha Van Kleiss, los E.V.O.s que cazamos son peligrosos, monstruos- dijo Rex.

-No todos somos así Rex, algunos E.V.O.s son capaces de mucho más… tu apenas notas el potencial que tienes- dijo Van Kleiss.

-¿Potencial?, ni siquiera se mi pasado… pero solo son 5 años, apenas era un niñito- dijo Rex.

-Enserio… entonces te daré una lección de historia… mientras a tus amiguitos, serán llevados al jardín de alimentos- Van Kleiss abrió un camino y los mutantes llevaron a Lincoln y Noah por ese camino –Hace com años, fue aquí donde todo comenzó, los que pocos que lo saben lo llaman " _el evento Nanite_ ", era el sueño de muchos de crear maquinas microscópicas se hiso realidad, algunos fueron muy ansiosos para ver el fruto de su labor y contra de los deseos de los más sabios de su número y sin querer dieron comienzo a una nueva era… y desde ese día… los E.V.O.s nacieron-.

-Eso sonó interesante y todo pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- pregunto Rex.

-Todo tiene que ver contigo Rex, ahora veamos porque tanto escándalo por ti- en eso Van Kleiss de un movimiento, hiso que debajo del suelo que Rex pisa varias raíces salieron y enredaron a Rex sin posibilidad de que pueda escapar.

Mientras con el resto… habían llegado a donde se supone que era el jardín pero notan que era más una habitación recién destruida y con varias…

-Ehh… Lincoln- decía Noah.

-Lo sé, no creo que sean estatuas- dijo Lincoln.

- **Chico listo** \- dijo Escalamandra preparado para atacar a ambos chicos.

Mientras con Rex y Van Kleiss, Rex trataba de librarse de las raíces que Van Kleiss invoco pero era inútil -¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Rex.

-Podríamos decir que es un pequeño… "experimento"- entonces de su brazo biomecánico, Van Kleiss saco varias agujas de sus dedos y las clavo en el pecho de Rex y entonces de alguna forma escaneaba a Rex y le causaba mucho dolor –No todos tienes una relación con sus nanites tan… cooperativa como la tuya… por ejemplo mi cuerpo es inestable… necesito un abastecimiento de nanites frescos… para sobrevivir- entonces de alguna forma el cuerpo de Rex estaba siendo petrificado revelando que Van Kleiss le estaba quitando sus nanites a la fuerza –Y los tuyos… deben ser bastante nutritivos.

Mientras en el jardín, Lincoln y Noah eran rodeados por los mutantes.

-Sé que sonara ridículo pero… ¿sabes pelear?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Estoy tomando clases de Kick boxing, y aprendí algunas cosas de Lynn- dijo Noah.

-Creo que con eso bastara- dijo Lincoln poniéndose su traje y activando el Omnitrix y ser… - **¡Diamante!** -.

-Guau, es mejor que verlo desde la tele- dijo Noah esquivando un golpe de Brecha.

Diamante bloquea el ataque de BioLobo y Diamante le da un buen golpe, Escalamandra lanza fragmentos de cristal, pero Diamante hace lo mismo con sus poderes, parecían empatados, pero los cristales de Diamante eran fuerte y terminaron golpeando a Escalamandra y Diamante salta y le da un karatazo a Escalamandra.

Noah por otra parte esquiva los golpes de Brecha, Brecha iba a lanzar sus portales pero entonces es derribado por Escalamandra, BioLobo iba a atacar a Diamante por la espalda, pero Noah le da una patada dejándolo derribado junto a sus compañeros.

- **Bien hecho Noah** \- Diamante regresa a ser Lincoln –Ve a un lugar seguro, debo ir por Rex-.

-No, iré contigo, sé que llevo poco conociéndolo pero… además le debo a Rex- dijo Noah.

-Bien, pero quédate cerca de mí- dijo Lincoln que junto a Noah fueron corriendo hacia donde están Rex y Van Kleiss.

-Bueno Rex, esperaba mucho más que esto- dijo Van Kleiss que aún estaba drenando los nanites de Rex.

-Quita tus garras de mi hermano- Lincoln agarro una roca que lanzo a Van Kleiis directo a la cabeza, lo cual causo que quitara sus manos de Rex y Rex uso uno de sus Tecno-Botas y empujar a Van Kleiss estrellándolo contra el muro.

-Bueno… eso está mucho mejor- Van Kleiss tenía el cuello torcido pero si ningún tipo d dolor se lo reacomodo –Eres mucho más poderoso de lo que imagine.

-Bien lamento desilusionarte- Rex se liberó de las raíces –Pero no planeo ser la comida de nadie.

-Oh entre más lejos, más valioso serás para mi Rex… yo solo quería probar- dijo Van Kleiss que regreso al suelo sin ningún tipo de rasguño.

-Lo siento tipo raro… peno nosotros nos iremos ahora- dijo Lincoln.

-Si se irán… pero al otro lado- Van Kleiss saco varias raíces que iban directo a Lincoln y Noah, y fu tan rápido que al parecer los aplasto.

-¡NO!- grito Rex sin creer lo que vio.

-De que te preocupas, son humanos… somos mejores que ellos- dijo Van Kleiss cuando vio que sus raíces empezaban a moverse y luego fueron quemados por…

- **¡Fuego Pantanoso!** -.

-Valla, así que los rumores eran…- Van Kleiss fue golpeado fuertemente por Fuego Pantanoso y sin esperar más Rex también le dio varios golpes al villano con sus Tecno-Brazos –Oh Rex, crees que eso me detendrá- Van Kleiss le dio un zape a Rex que lo empujo al otro lado –Y tu… ¿Lincoln cierto?, eres tan molesto como Albert.

- **¿Conoces a mi abuelo?** \- pregunto Fuego Pantanoso.

-Más de lo que crees- Van Kleiss hiso crecer varios ramas directo a nuestro héroe, pero Fuego Pantanoso detiene los árboles con una mano y con la otra lanza fuego para quemarlos, Van Kleiss iba a hacer otro movimiento pero Noah lanza una piedra que llamo su atención solo para que Rex le diera una "Tecno-Patada" que aparentemente lo noqueo.

-Bien hecho- dijo Rex.

-Tenía que ser de ayuda- dijo Noah en lo que Fuego Pantanoso regresa a la normalidad.

-Bien… es hora de irnos- dijo Lincoln.

Entonces en el exterior del castillo, la pared fue destruida y de ahí salió Rex volando con sus Tecno-Turbinas cargando a Lincoln y Noah en su espalda.

-Gracias por volar con aero-Rex, espero que hayan disfrutado del viaje- dijo Rex esquivando varias lianas que intentaban detenerlos, pero una liana atravesó una de las turbinas y los 2 chicos cayeron al suelo.

Los 3 chicos afortunadamente aterrizaron bien, y en el momento en que iban a seguir 3 portales se abren pasando por ahí BioLobo, Escalamadra y Brecha.

-Que no pueden dejarnos tranquilos- dijo Lincoln en lo que BioLobo estaba por atacarlo con sus garras, pero entonces su ataque fue bloqueado por un fuerte escudo de metal, Lincoln miro y quien lo salvo fue… -¡Kevin!-.

-Creo que llegamos justo a tiempo- dijo Kevin.

-¿Llegamos?- pregunto Rex en lo varias flechas de energía golpearon a Brecha y Escalamandra le dieron un coletazo, para luego ver que eran Ronnie Anne y Chase, en el caso de Chase tenía un traje de héroe de color verde pero también vistiendo una especie de manto con detalles de escamas –Ronnie, Chase-.

-¿Chase?- pregunto Noah.

-Sí, pero si uso esto prefiero que me llamen _"Dino-Fang"_ \- dijo Chase.

-Genial- dijo Noah.

-Bien, tomemos la nave y salgamos de aquí- dijo Rex.

-Ah sí… sobre eso- dijo Kevin que golpeo fuertemente a BioLobo y luego apuntando a la derecha chuya nave fue aplastada por raíces gigantes.

-Dang it- dijo Rex en lo que la tierra empieza a temblar y salen varias raíces y en ellas estaba Van Kleiss.

-Cuando será el día en que los Plomeros dejen de meterse en mis asuntos- dijo Van Kleiss que manda varias raíces a atacar a los chicos, pero en solo unos segundos fueron cortados por Seis.

-Cuiden al civil, yo me encargo- dijo Seis corriendo por una de las raíces y cortando varias que iban a atacarlo, pero por desgracias uno lo golpeo.

-Ese tipo es duro- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Oigan chicos, no creo que Van Kleiss solo controle la tierra- dijo Noah en lo que Rex todo el suelo y se asombró por lo que sintió.

-Es más que eso, es parte de ella… y hay nanites por todas partes- dijo Rex.

-Ya es suficiente de esto, tu estaban aquí cuando todo comenzó, ambos lo estábamos… quédate aquí, olvida a esos que llamas amigos y tus preguntas serán contestadas- dijo Van Kleiss.

-¿Preguntas?, estos chicos de aquí son mis amigos, ahora tengo una familia que me acepta y me quiere como soy, así que mi respuesta es no- dijo Rex.

-Estás jugando con tu destino- dijo Van Kleiss.

-¿Jugando? no estoy jugando- Rex activo su Tecno-Espada y fue directo a Van Kleiss, Van Kleiss intento cubrirse con varias lianas pero eso no basto y tanto el cómo su árbol fueron partidos a la mitad y luego desapareciendo –Esto es estar jugando-.

-Fabuloso… y ¿ya nos podemos ir?- pregunto Noah.

-Yo me encargo- Chase se convirtió en un Tiranosaurio Rex y todos los presentes se subieron.

-Jamás pensé montar en un dinosaurio- dijo Noah –Este es uno de los mejores días que he tenido-.

-Bien Equipo Omnitrix… vámonos a casa, andando Chase-.

- ** _A la orden capitán_** \- dijo Chase.

-¿Podemos pasar por la ruta panorámica?- dijo Rex sin saber que detrás d ellos algo crecía, y poco a poco formaba los huesos, la carne y hasta que se vio que era Van Kleiss que se reconstruyo por completo y solo puso sonreír siniestramente.

Regresando a la casa Loud, Rex se acostó en la parte de arriba en la cama de 2 plazas que compartía con Lincoln y solo podía mirar el techo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Lincoln que recién entro.

-Sí, lo estoy- dijo Rex.

-¿Quieres encontrar tu pasado?- pregunto Lincoln –Porque si es eso, lo encontraremos juntos- dijo Lincoln que sonrió y Rex solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mientras con Noah.

-" _Querido diario, hoy tuve un día de locos, mis 2 nuevos amigos resultaron ser superhéroes… pero les di mi palabra de que no diría quienes son… además ahora pienso que eso es genial y por lo que vivi… pues siempre me pregunto qué quería ser cuando sea mayor… creo que ser Plomero y surcar parte del espacio, es una buena alternativa… espero que me acepten_ "- dijo Noah cerrando su diario –Me pregunto cómo será el día de mañana, ¿o no Rex?-.

- _Bueno, hay una lección aquí, pues… no creo que no la tengo, aunque claro que me queje, lo que hago es asombroso… a veces ahí que recordar quien es el jefe_.

-Fuera luces- dijo Lynn Sr. apagando la luz.

-Dang it- dijo Rex.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	54. Más allá del mar

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En una ciudad que por su escritura es china, un E.V.O atacaba la ciudad y en uno de esos edificios estaba el Equipo Omnitrix, 4 de ellos saltaron para luchar, pero Rex decidió saltar al último.

- _¿Sabías que mi vida es 10% mejor que la tuya todos los días?_ \- Rex salto y golpeo al E.V.O. con su Tecno-Brazo - _El otro 90% es… bueno aburrido en algunas cosas, bla bla bla fundación del país, bla bla bla inicio de guerra, bla bla bla tratado de paz, la escuela es genial, pero cuando se trata de historia… es aburrido_ -.

Se salta la escena en que Rex aterriza en la calle y con su Tecno-Cañón y apunta a otro E.V.O. – _Ahora esto es de lo que yo hablo, usar maquinas que yo hago para apalear villanos y monstruos como ese_ \- Rex dispara de su arma un proyectil que noquea al E.V.O – _Pero en casa pues… ¿Cómo decirlo?_ -.

-Y cuando iba a ser mi turno, Lindey Sweetwater intento lanzar canicas al escenario para que me callera del escenario, pero para su mala suerte demostró que tenía buen equilibrio, en su cara, gracias a ella gane- decía Lola que le contaba a Rex su actuación en su último concurso

-¡Auch!, ten cuidado- dijo Rex que ahora estaba en la habitación de Leni siendo modelo para una prenda.

-Como que… que no sabes que sin dolor no hay ganancia, además no tienes que moverte- dijo Leni.

Rex veía la televisión pero por desgracia Lori estaba al lado hablando con su novio por teléfono –Y ella me dijo no, y ella puso cara de "AH", literalmente no podía creerlo.

Y al otro lado Lynn le contaba a Luan su anécdota del día –Y entonces cuando él iba a dar el gol, yo aparecí y le quite el balón, no me podía arriesgar a patear directamente así que se lo lance al compañero más cercano y el anoto y ganamos… ¡SI, LYNN LOUD Y LOS GALLOS DE ROYAL WOOD!-.

-Lynn quieres guardar silencio, no oigo a mi Bobby- dijo Lori.

-Pues discúlpame por dar algo de emoción y…- en ese momento ambas chicas empiezan a discutir.

-Desearía que hoy pasara algo para relajarme aunque sea por el fin de semana- dijo Rex.

-Buenas noticias chicos, uno de mis compañeros de trabajo tuvo que ir con su familia a ver a su abuela a otra ciudad y me pidió que le cuidáramos su casa de playa, así que pasaremos un fin de semana en la playa- dijo Lynn Sr.

-¡Si, a partir de ahora pediré las cosas que quiero en voz alta!- grito Rex feliz de oír eso.

-Enserio...- Leni salió afuera de la casa -¡Deseo que llueva tela del cielo…!- pero no pasa nada -¡Porque a mí nunca me funciona!-.

* * *

 **Más allá del mar**

En una hermosa playa que es Costa Luna, Vanzila se estaciona y de allí salen la familia Loud en sus trajes de baño, listos para la diversión playera.

-Nada como un fin de semana relajante en una playa, y que mejor que ¡LA MEJOR PLAYA DE ROYAL WOOD!- dijo Lincoln corriendo por la arena.

-Sol, el mar, la playa… las bellas chicas de por…- decía Rex siendo empujado por Lori.

-No te quedes parado y obstruyas el camino tonto, ah esto es hermoso, quisiera que mi Bobby estuviera aquí a mi lado- dijo Lori.

-Lo sé, solo míranos, los chicos se nos quedaran mirando cuando vena nuestros nuevos bikinis, voy por un lugar para que todos nos vean- dijo Leni cargando una toalla y un parasol.

-Si sabes que tengo novio, pero no dudo que uno o 2 chicos se me queden viendo, digo mírame, literalmente soy hermosa…- dijo Lori y en eso una por una las chicas Loud salieron de Vanzila sin saber que pisaron a Rex hasta quedar enterrado en la arena.

-Dang it- dijo Rex aun en la arena siendo sacado por alguien.

-Por eso nunca le obstruyas el paso a una chica viejo- dijo Noah sacando a Rex de la arena –Otra vez gracias por invitarme.

-Pues, ellos me dijeron que dejamos invitar a un amigo y bueno y bueno, era mi turno y te elegí a ti- dijo Rex haciendo un saludo con Noah.

Mientras Lori se proponía a llamar a su novio Bobby, de algún lado escucho el tono del teléfono de Bobby y entonces del mar salió Bobby con un traje de salvavidas.

-¡Bobby bu bu bonito!- grito Lori corriendo hacia su novio.

-¡Nena!- grito Bobby feliz de ver a su novia -¿Qué haces aquí?, no lo tomes a mal pero es que no esperaba verte aquí-.

-Oh, uno de los amigos de papá tuvo otras cosas importantes y le pidió a papá que cuidara su casa y aquí estamos, pero ¿y tú qué haces aquí?- pregunto Lori.

-Oh, trabajo como salvavidas durante la primavera o el verano- dijo Bobby.

-Oh, no dudes en salvarme de cualquier cosa- dijo Lori.

-Te daré respiración de boca a boca si es necesario- dijo Bobby en lo que ambos empiezan a besarse, sin saber que Lincoln vio todo.

-No saben lo que es la privacidad, como pueden…- en ese momento Lincoln fue golpeado por un frisbee –AUCH-.

-Que malo reflejos tienes torpe- Lincoln volteo y vio a Ronnie Anne que usaba un conjunto igual que el que usaba su hermana Lynn pero de color morado en lugar de rojo –Hola Linc-.

-¡Ronnie!, no esperaba verte aquí, aunque viendo que Bobby aquí creo que era natural que estuvieras aquí- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, no quería venir pero sentí que talvez te vería aquí, déjame adivinar, ¿fin de semana playero?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, ¿necesitas a alguien para jugar con el frisbee?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Tú sabes que si- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Nosotras también nos unimos- dijeron Lynn y Lana que parecieron de repente.

-¿Tu que dices?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Mientras más mejor- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que los 4 chicos empezaron a jugar, Luna veía a lo lejos y aunque feliz por su hermano… suspiro.

-Bueno, no creo que la suerte me…- decía Luna cuando vio una gran ola y alguien la surcaba con una gran maniobra y varios trucos impresionantes, Luna al ver esos movimientos no evito decir… -Acaso será…- Luna fue corriendo hacia donde llego el surfista y Luna la verlo vio y no creyó lo que vio… hay estaba Ash.

-WOOOO… esa fue mi mejor ola hasta ahora- dijo Ash que se notaba que traía un pantalón como parte de su traje de baño, no traía su gorro pero aún conservaba su preciado collar.

-¡Eso fue increíble Ash, tu… tu… tu…!- decía Luna llegando al lugar y se paralizo cuando vio a Ash su torso al descubierto, su cabello al viento y mojado para los ojos de Luna era algo majestuoso –bah… bah… bah… bah…-.

-Ah, ¡Luna, hola!, qué alegría verte, te vez bien en traje de baño, ese conjunto te queda, muy a tu estilo- decía Ash viendo que Luna no dejaba de mirarlo perdidamente –Eh… Luna, ¿estás bien?-.

Mientras al otro lado, Luan se había encontrado a Zack y Devin y los 3 hablaban muy amistosamente.

-¿Así que ustedes también pasaran el fin de semana en la playa?- pregunto Luan.

-Sí, mamá y papá decidieron que era hora de un descanso, y que mejor que la playa- dijo Zack –Además, solo, una hermosa vista del mar, un cielo despejado, las bellas chicas que ves pasar –dijo Zack viendo a muchas chicas con una cara de bobo.

-Zack quiere ya encontrar a una chica antes de que Ash y Luna sean novios formalmente- dijo Devin cuando… -Y hablando de los tortolos, miren allá- Devin apunto a Luna que aún seguía mirando a Ash muy sonrojada.

-Y como se ve no pude decir nada, pobre chica- dijo Zack.

-Mmmm, voy a ayudarla- Luan va hacia donde esta Luna y ella llega y chasquea sus dedos frente a Luna y regresa en sí.

-¿Ah? que, como, cuando, donde, ¿cómo llegue aquí?- decía Luna.

-Creo que te… "paralizaste" con cierto chico- dijo Luan.

Todos suspiran de fastidio excepto Devin que se ríe -Buena esa Luan- dijo Devin.

-Hola Ash, no sabía que tenías una… de esas cosas- dijo Luan.

-Oh, esta vieja cosa, el surf es como patinar, solo reemplazas las rampas por grandes olas- dijo Ash.

-Genial, te veías increíble haciendo esos trucos, ¿nada que decir Luna?- dijo Luan la cual da una sonrisa pícara.

-Eh bueno… te veías bueno… bueno de que eres genial… porque siempre eres genial jejeje- dijo Luna.

-Aaaah, gracias…- dijo Ash un poco sonrojado -Mira, si quieres, ¿podría enseñarte?-.

Luna se sonrojo al escuchar eso –¿Tu… lo harías?-.

-Claro, será divertido, me gusta tener… compañía- dijo Ash.

-Pues… que esperamos- dijo Luna.

-Un consejo para ti Luna…- decía Luan.

-Oye Luan, ¿quieres hacer castillos de arena por allá?- dijo Devin.

-Claro, enseguida voy, un consejo Luna… trata de no orinarte en el mar como lo hiciste en la piscina la última vez, adiós- ella sale corriendo de donde estaba.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡En primer lugar no fui yo y en segundo!... ¡Luan regresa aquí!- grito Luna pero ya era tarde, luan ya estaba lejos.

-¿Enserio hiciste eso?- pregunto Ash.

-Obvio que no, a veces ella solo quiere avergonzarme, fue Lily quien lo hiso- dijo Luna.

-O-K, qué más da, vamos, tengo mucho que enseñarte- dijo Ash tomando su tabla de surf.

-Tú mandas mi profesor- dijo Luna.

Mientras tanto con el protagonista de este capítulo, Rex caminaba por la playa, pudo ver que en muchas partes cada quien estaba con alguien, principalmente una pareja, Lori estaba sentada al lado donde Bobby estaba de salvavidas, Lincoln se divertía mucho con Ronnie Anne al frisbee, Ash le enseñaba a Luna a surfear y para colmo, Luan y Devin se divertían juntos, y ni mencionar a los padres Loud y Hathaway, eso lo hacía sentir… muy solo.

-Cada quien se divierte en pareja… pero… que hay de mi- decía Rex que vio como varios chicos le coqueteaban a Leni -Acaso siempre seré el… el… el…- Rex a lo lejos en un risco puso ver algo o más bien a alguien -¿quién es ella…?-.

La chica a pesar de la gran distancia pudo ver que Rex la veía pero en ese momento se marchó al otro lado y Rex solo podía pensar en algo… -Wow…-.

-Oye Rex, ¿te ocurre algo? has estado mirando ese risco por casi 5 minutos, ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Viejo… creo que me gusta- dijo Rex.

-¿Te gusta mirar el horizonte? escuche que puede ser relajante- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Que? no, no el horizonte, esa chica- dijo Rex.

-¿Cuál chica?, por aquí hay muchas chicas- dijo Lincoln.

-No me lo creerías, allá arriba estaba la chica más bonita que allá visto- dijo Rex.

-O-K, creo que yo regresare allá con Ronnie, te veo luego- dijo Lincoln.

Rex solo se queda suspirando -Ojala que la vea pronto-

Un rato más tarde Rex estaba junto a Noah sentado en sillas de playa viendo el mar y tomando leche directo de cocos.

-Tengo que admitir que esto es lo mejor, sin villanos que golpear, sin E.V.O.s que causen líos, es bueno relajarme como un chico normal para variar- dijo Rex.

-Es cierto amigo, esto es lo mejor, solo mira estas vistas- dijo Noah mirando algunas chicas relajándose por allí.

-Ah no se comparan a la Dra. Holyday- dijo Rex.

-¿No es algo vieja?, talvez 28 o algo así, debes olvidarla y conocer chicas de tu edad- dijo Noah.

-Y que quieres que haga, no puedo ir con una chica y decir hola soy Rex… ah y por cierto, soy un E.V.O. sería un desastre- dijo Rex en lo que lo golpeo una pelota de voleibol.

-Oye niño, no las devolverás o tenemos que llamar una ambulancia- dijo un chico de aparentemente 16 años junto a sus amigos, pero luego Rex le devolvió el balonazo.

-Vamos a jugar…- decía Rex.

-Amigo, debo decirte que no soy muy bueno en este juego- dijo Noah.

-Yo sí, y conozco a alguien que también lo es- dijo Rex, mientras Lynn jugaba con un frisbee con Lana –Oye Lynn, ¿Qué tan fuerte golpeas el balón?-.

-Mucho- Lynn arrojo el frisbee – ¿Porque?-.

En eso, comienza un partido de voleibol playero, aunque los adolescentes playeros parecían tener ventaja, Rex y Lynn demostraron más energía y desempeño que le hicieron tomar ventaja y estar ganando y todos los que veían el juego se reían de los adolescentes por estar perdiendo contra 2 niños de 13 años, finalmente el líder tiro y Rex fue a correr para desviarla y al hacerlo choco con alguien.

-Abran paso- Rex golpeo el balón pero a la vez choco con una chica, pero por suerte anotando otro punto y los chicos felicitando a Rex por el tiro.

-Eso si lo llamo lanzar hermano- dijo Lynn.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?...- Rex noto bien que era la misma chica que vio hace rato –Ehhh… ¿viste mi asombrosa jugada?- dijo Rex levantándose de la arena al igual que la chica.

-Lo siento, trataba de no ser tacleada por algún babotas- dijo la chica.

-Sí, que tal te funciono, ¿y quién usa la palabra "babotas"?... soy Rex- dijo Rex ofreciendo la mano.

-Ya me voy- dijo la chica marchándose.

-Oye espera…- decía Rex.

-Rex, tu sacas- dijo Lynn lanzándole el balón, pero cuando Rex miro la chica ya no estaba.

Mientras tanto, Luna estaba estirada sobre la tabla en el agua y Ash la ve desde un poco más cerca.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien Luna- dijo Ash que sujetaba a Luna para que no caiga y ambos se sonrojan por esa acción, lo cual hace que Luna valla a caer pero Ash la atrapa justo a tiempo antes de que caiga quedando Luna entre los brazos de Ash.

-Wow, tranquila… estoy aquí… yo te cuido- dijo Ash pero…

Luna se da cuenta de que Ash lo está tocando y Ash se da cuenta de que esta tocando a Luna y ambos se apartan un poco del otro bastante sonrojados.

-Yo… eh… gracias- dijo Luna.

-Ah yo… de nada, no hay problema… ¿seguimos con las lecciones?- pregunto Ash.

-Tu mandas… galán- dijo Luna en lo que ambos se estuvieron viendo durante varios segundo hasta que…

-Luna y Ash están sentados, en el árbol de los enamorados- dijeron unas voces y que al voltear vieron allí a las gemelas burlándose.

-Oh Ash, eres tan guapo, nunca me había sentido tan feliz al lado de alguien hasta que llegaste a mi vida- dijo Lola imitando a Luna.

-Oh Luna eres tan bella, eres la que le da sentido a mi vida, por favor cásate conmigo que te quiero a mi lado siempre- dijo Lana imitando a Ash lo cual causa que tanto Luna como Ash se sonrojen mucho.

-Esperen a que ponga mis manos en sus pequeños cuellos…- decía Luna.

-Cálmate, cálmate, no les hagas caso, son solo niñas- dijo Ash.

-OK, OK, gracias- dijo Luna.

-¿Les damos privacidad para que puedan besarse tranquilos?- dijo Lola lo cual ella y Lana se burlan de Luna dando besos al aire.

-¡VALLANCE DE AQUI!- grito Luna lo cual las gemela solo se reían y se van corriendo.

-¿Y a ellas que les pasa?- pregunto Ash.

-A veces esas 2 pueden sacar de quicio a cualquiera- dijo Luna

-OK… sigamos, ya sabes con las lecciones- dijo Ash.

-Oh, OK- dijo Luna en lo que ambos regresaron a las lecciones de surf.

Mientras con Rex y Noah… -Je, valla que casi arruinas todo, enamorarse de una chica, je, y yo crei que ellas tenían que venir a nosotros, y nosotros de ellas, pero quien las culpa, las chicas son muy lindas- dijo Noah.

-No lo sé, hay algo diferente sobre ella, es…- decía Rex que al voltear vio a lo lejos a la misma chica –Allá, te veo luego-.

Rex fue en dirección para alcanzar a aquella chica -¡Oye espera!- la chica al ver a Rex se fue corriendo en dirección contraria hasta entrar en un pequeño bosque, Rex decidió entrar solo para ser derribado por aquella chica que lo derribo desde un árbol.

-¿Por qué estas siguiéndome?- pregunto la chica.

-Mijole, no sé con exactitud- dijo Rex.

-¿Crees que estoy jugando?- pregunto la chica.

-No, pero si lo estas esperare al siguiente juego- dijo Rex –Y… ¿pensé que podíamos salir?, ya sabes la playa es igual a diversión-.

-Estoy aquí con mi familia, no estoy aquí por diversión- dijo la chica parándose del suelo al igual que Rex.

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién viene a la playa y no se divierte?- pregunto Rex en lo que la chica levanta la mano -¿No crees que es un poco raro?-.

-Talvez un poco- dijo la chica.

-Así que…- decía Rex.

-Soy Circe- dijo la chica revelando su nombre.

Un rato más tarde tanto Rex como Circe empezaron a correr por la arena en una moto 4x4 y haciendo una que otra maniobra y por sus ruidos se notaban que lo disfrutaban.

-Es mucho mejor que mi sugerencia- dijo Rex.

-Buscar caracolas es divertido- dijo Circe en lo que ambos se ríen por lo que ella dijo.

Justo después llego el mismo adolecente del voleibol –Que onda debiluchos, ¿listos para una carrera?- pregunto el adolescente.

-Si conduces tan mal como juegas volibol, quizás corramos y ganemos- dijo Circe en lo cual el adolecente tomo la delantera.

-Así que si estabas viéndome jugar ¿eh?- dijo Rex.

-Talvez un poco- dijo Circe.

Entonces Rex encendió la moto para alcanzar al chico, aunque al principio estaban muy atrás, fue gracias a una pequeña maniobra que Circe le dijo a Rex que ejecutara y así lograron la victoria y los aplausos del público presente y el enojo el adolecente por la derrota.

-Lo logramos- dijo Circe abrazando a Rex y entonces Rex vio la hora y…

-Oh, me puedes esperar un rato, debo reunirme con mi familia antes de que se preocupen- dijo Rex.

-No hay problema- dijo Circe en lo que Rex se va por su lado.

-Avísenme si quieren otra derrota chicos- dijo Rex marchándose y burlándose de los adolescentes, pero en eso, Circe recibe una llamada y entonces sin otra opción decide retirarse del lugar.

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban reunidas en su lugar pero les faltaban Lincoln, Lynn, Lana y Rex, en ese momento llega Lincoln, Lynn y Lana.

-Hola chicas, perdón la tardanza- dijo Lincoln.

-Ronnie Anne sí que sabe cómo lanzar- dijo Lynn.

-¿Y dónde está Rex?, literalmente pedí que todos no reuniéramos a las 4:00 para decirnos que tal nos va- dijo Lori.

-Pues ahora no se pero…, no me lo creerán pero Rex hace rato me dijo haber visto una chica y dice que le gusta- dijo Lincoln, pero al haber dicho eso Lori y se acerca rápido a su hermano.

-¿A Rex le gusta una chica?- dijo Lori sin creer lo que dijo su hermano.

-Pues… eso me digo pero…- decía Lincoln pero las chicas que estaban allí, solo chillaron de la emoción.

-Como siempre digo, normalmente no muestro emociones, pero…- Lisa chilla de la emoción.

-¿Porque siento que no debí decir eso?- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto Leni.

-Debemos preguntarle todo- dijo Lola.

-No lo sé, Rex solo me dijo que la vio y se fue- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué?- dijeron las chicas en shock.

-Sí, y si no me creen pregúntenle a... oh ahí viene- dijo Lincoln viendo a Rex viene con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Hola familia, hoy tuve el mejor día de mi vida y… Rex ve a las chicas con sonrisas perturbadoras -Eh chicas… ¿porque esas caras?-

-Corre- susurra Lincoln pero…

-Rex…- decía Lori.

-¿Porque no nos dijiste que conociste una chica?- pregunto Leni.

-Y porque tenía que… oh no, pues no les diré dónde está ahora -las chicas lo miran atentamente -No les diré nada acerca de ella- pero entonces Lynn le empieza a torcer el pie a Rex -AHHHHH! ¡YA BASTA!- decía Rex gritando de dolor.

-¿Ahora hablaras?- dijo Lynn.

-¡Si, si, solo basta!- dijo Rex en lo que Lynn lo suelta.

-Siempre funciona- dijo Lynn.

-Bien, se llama circe, la conocí hace poco, y bueno nos divertimos mucho- dijo Rex algo sonrojado

-Detalles…- dijo Lana

-Bueno nadamos, corrimos en una cuatrimotor y ganamos una cerrera contra un idiota y eso es todo…- dijo Rex.

-¿Podemos conocerla?- pregunto Luan.

-¿Y porque?- pregunto Rex.

-Como que, queremos conocer a tu novia Rexy- dijo Leni.

-Oh no, conociéndolas la espantaran y… y… bueno lo que sea, no quiero que la asusten y no es novia, ahora me daré la media vuelta y regresare a donde nos reencontraremos, goodbye- dijo Rex dando la media vuelta.

-O, no, no, no, hermanito, no tienes opción, nos llevaras con ella, quieras o no- dijo Lori.

-Oblíguenme- dijo Rex marchándose pero Lynn y Lana se lanzan encima de él, Lynn le sujeta los brazos y Lana las piernas -Oigan, déjenme ir-.

-¿Nos llevaras con ella?- dijo Lynn.

-No- dijo Rex pero Lynn le tuerce el brazo aún más fuerte -AHHHH!, puedes seguir pero mi decisión está tomada-.

-Muy bien, ya déjenlo- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué?- dijeron las chicas

-Ya me oyeron, Rex tiene derecho de una vida privada, no está obligado a llevarlas con esa chica- dijo Lincoln.

-Tienes razón hermano, estoy contigo- dijo Luna.

-Yo igual- dijo Lucy

El resto de las chicas se miran por un segundo, pero luego…

-¡Ah por los traidores!- grito Lola en lo que las chicas empezaron a perseguir a Lincoln, Luna y Lucy solo porque no estaban de acuerdo con ellas

-¡Vete Rex, ve y has tu vida!- grito Lincoln.

-Gracias hermano, te debo una grande- Rex se va corriendo para reencontrarse con Circe, pero al regresar vio que ya no estaba en ninguna parte y eso lo desanimo –Ahh… creo que se cansó de esperarme-.

Mientras dentro de una cabaña de playa – ** _Explícate_** -.

-Nada, estaba encubierta, a diario estoy al final de ese embarcadero cuando podría estar con otros chicos, lo cual comienza a verse sospechoso- dijo Circe.

- ** _No estás de vacaciones chicas, estas aquí para probarte con Van Kleiss_** \- dijo la voz revelando ser BioLobo acompañado por Brecha – ** _Y comienzo a dudar que puedas_** -.

-Ya te dije… está arreglado- dijo Circe cuya sombra revelaba que ella tenía algo más escondido.

-Que hay en nuestra agenda para este fin de semana playero, ¿jet ski?, ¿excursión?- preguntaba Noah arrojando piedras al mar, mientras acompañaba a Rex y Lincoln.

-¿Y si buscamos cangrejos? Y vemos quien pesca al más grande- dijo Lana llegando al lugar.

-Relajémonos un poco- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, veamos quien… eh… quien se atraviesa- de pronto Rex sintió algo -¿Escucharon eso?-.

-Lo siento, yo no oí nada- dijo Noah.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Lincoln.

-Yo menos- dijo Lana.

De pronto se puede escuchar un sonido, pero al parecer Rex es el único que lo escucha –Eso, ¿en serio no lo oyen?... ah, iré a revisar- dijo Rex que fue directo a la fuente del sonido, y luego llega al mismo embarcadero y encuentra a… -¿Circe?-.

-¿Rex?, no deberías estar aquí- dijo Circe.

-Oí algo que venía de aquí- dijo Rex.

-Enserio Rex, no es seguro- dijo Circe.

-Que, crees que una gran ola va a mojarnos o que- dijo Rex justo cuando algo salió del océano.

-Ahí la tienes- dijo Circe dando la vuelta y ver a la criatura.

Tiene como diez cabezas como de peces, con cinco tentáculos arriba de su cuerpo y con pequeñas patas de cangrejo con los que aparentemente puede caminar y con sus grandes tentáculos partió el embarcadero.

-Sal de aquí Rex- dijo Circe que salto al agua.

-¡Circe!- grito Rex que también salto al agua -¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

-¿Yo?, ¿tú que estás haciendo?- dijo Circe viendo que la criatura estaba por atacar.

-Bueno ahora, mi trabajo, por favor no te vayas a asustar- dijo Rex nadando y luego corriendo por las patas del monstruo y activando uno de sus Tecno-Brazos lo cual dejo a Circe impactada, mientras Rex golpeo cada una de las cabezas del monstruo pero luego recibiendo un golpe de tentáculo cayendo al mar.

-¡Rex!- grito Circe.

-Tranquila, me enfrento a estas cosas todo el…- dijo cayendo al agua debido al peso de su máquina mientras Circe va a ayudarlo.

-Guarda tu mano… te jala hacia abajo- dijo Circe en lo que Rex desactivo su máquina y ambos se sujetaron al risco del embarcadero –Eres un E.V.O.-.

-Te diste cuenta- dijo Rex.

-Nos reconocemos- dijo Circe en lo que de su boca saco un segundo tubo, con colmillos se mueve la boca a través de su boca y parece que temporalmente desgarra la carne que rodea su boca.

-Que boquita- dijo Rex asombrado por lo que vio y Circe saco un ruido ultra-sónico que hiso retroceder al monstruo, pero la criatura ataco con una de sus patas a ambos chicos y luego agarrarlos con su tentáculo y arrojarlos al otro lado y cuando la criatura estaba por atacar de nuevo, algo agarro a Rex y a Circe justo a tiempo y dejándolo en el embarcadero velozmente revelando ser XRL8 que los salvo y regresando a la normalidad.

-¿Estas bien Rex?- pregunto Lincoln con su identidad de L-10.

-¿Tu eres L-10?- dijo Circe sin creer a quien vio.

-Ya hablaremos luego, pero ahora- dijo Lincoln viendo a la criatura y luego activando el Omnitrix –Se quién será el mejor para este trabajo- Lincoln apretó el reloj y se transformó en… - **¡Acuático!** -.

Acuático salto al agua nadando a una gran velocidad directo a la criatura, la criatura intento golpearlo con sus tentáculos pero Acuático era muy veloz en el agua y entonces Acuático uso sus fuertes mandíbulas y muerde una de las patas de la criatura, causándole un inmenso dolor lo cual sacudió sus patas arrojando a Acuático hacia el otro lado, Rex salto desde la embarcadero para usar su Tecno-Espada pero la criatura lo golpea con sus tentáculos y lo arroja muy lejos.

-¡REX!- grito Circe saltando al agua para salvar, la criatura detecto a Circe e iba a atacarla pero…

- **Oye feo** \- Acuático arrojo una piedra la cual llama la atención de la criatura – **Ven por mi cara pez** -.

Acuático se sumergió en el agua con la criatura detrás de ella, Acuático por su tamaño tenía más agilidad y ventaja pero la criatura era más resistente, entonces Acuático nada hacia el frente con la criatura detrás de ella, entonces nuestro héroe se sumerge hacia arriba y la criatura se estrella y se golpea contra una roca lo cual lo noquea hasta el fondo del mar, entonces Acuático decide ya retirarse.

En la costa, Circe ayudaba a Rex a respirar e incluso dándole respiración boca y boca y al parecer lo logro, y Rex despertó.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Circe.

-Sí, fue asombroso… ¿tú eres quien hacia ese sonido?- dijo Rex.

-Me alegra que estés bien, pero estoy en serios problemas, debo ir a enfrentarlo- dijo Circe.

-¿En problemas?, es por ese E.V.O. o alienígena o lo que sea… déjame ayudarte- dijo Rex.

-No, tengo de hacerlo yo sola- dijo Circe.

-Al menos puedo verte después… es que, no he conocido a alguien como tú, como yo y… sería un buen cambio hablar contigo, con un E.V.O. que no quiera matarme- dijo Rex -¿a las 9:00?-.

-Lo intentare- dijo Circe retirándose de allí dejando solo a Rex en eso llega Lincoln.

-Sí que tienes tus gustos hermanos- dijo Lincoln poniendo su mano sobre su hombre.

Ya de noche en la cabaña de la playa –No es una cita- dijo Rex.

-Asegúrate de preguntarle todo, literalmente algunas nos gusta eso- dijo Lori.

-No es una cita- dijo Rex peinándose.

-Cómprale zapatos- dijo Lola.

-Si, a mime gustaría que me comparan zapatos, ¿a qué chica no le gusta que le compren zapatos?- dijo Leni.

-No es… una cita, ella es… bueno, yo soy un E.V.O., ella es un E.V.O... - decía Rex.

-Pídele una segunda cita por si arruinas esta primero- dijo Lincoln leyendo un comic.

-Lo cual obviamente podría pasar- dijo Noah igual leyendo un comic.

-No es… una cita- dijo Rex ya cansado de que le pregunten lo mismo

Pero más tarde en un pequeño restaurant en la playa –Su cita… no creo que vaya a venir señor- dijo el mesero del lugar.

-No es una cita- dijo Rex que luego viendo que frente a él estaba Seis –Hola Seis, que haces, vigilando que no haga desastres, pues suerte no lo hice… todavía-.

-Estábamos preocupados, Holyday dijo que hay algo raro en ti- dijo Seis.

-Mis maquinas han estado actuando bien- dijo Rex.

-No eso, quizás seas un E.V.O. Rex, pero también eres un chico y como cualquier chico en poco tiempo no controlaras tus hormonas.

-Esta no es esa platica sobre abejas, pájaros y maquinas parlantes ¿verdad?, porque créeme que ya tuve esa charla con papá y… aun voy a terapia a recuperarme- dijo Rex.

-Es un trabajo difícil Rex, en nuestro trabajo, la gente puede ser atrapado entre 2 muros- dijo Seis.

-Solo vine a divertirme el fin de semana con mi familia, refrescar mi memoria perdida y de paso… ser normal por una vez- dijo Rex.

-Tu normal es diferente Rex- dijo Seis cuando de repente… Rex escucho el sonido ultra-sónico de Circe.

-Debo irme, déjame encargarme de esto solo Seis, por favor- dijo Rex retirándose dejando solo a Seis.

-Ya sale de ahí- dijo Seis revelando que Lincoln estaba escondido en un arbusto –Déjame adivinar, ¿te obligaron?-.

-Lola puede ser muy manipuladora, y talvez necesite mi ayuda- dijo Lincoln yendo al mismo camino que fue Rex.

-Suerte chicos- dijo Seis.

Mientras… Circe usaba su eco ultra-sónico para llamar al E.V.O. pero hasta ahora nada…

-Vamos… ¿Dónde está?- en ese momento llega Rex –Oh, solo estas aquí porque oíste mi llamado, es lo que hago, soy un magneto de E.V.O.s- dijo Circe.

-Vine porque creí que éramos amigos… ¿y a quien llamas?, allá no hay nada más que horribles monstruos marinos- dijo Rex en lo que él y Circe sintieron que algo se acercaba.

-Son ellos, tienes que irte, Rex por favor vete, no quiero que te vean conmigo- dijo Circe.

-¿Quienes? ¿Tus padres?- pregunto Rex.

-No son mis padres son…- decía Circe en lo que Rex vio que ahí estaban BioLobo y Brecha.

-Los mutantes, los chicos de Van Kleiss, ¿estas con ellos?- dijo Rex.

-Sí… estoy con ellos- dijo Circe usando su ataque de sonido y arrojar a Rex al agua, pero enseguida fue atrapado por Lincoln.

-No esperaba verlos tan pronto feos- dijo Lincoln.

- ** _Ya se nos agota la paciencia Circe, llama al E.V.O. termina el trabajo, yo iré por el niño_** \- dijo BioLobo preparando sus garras.

-Soy solo yo o usas tus poderes para terminar con las personas que conoces- dijo Rex poniéndose de pie –Gracias por salvarme hermano pero…-.

-Hago aquí, Lola me obligo- dijo Lincoln esquivando un ataque de BioLobo y Rex prepara su Tecno-Cañón para disparar.

-Rex, al menos deja que me explique- decía Circe.

-Ahora no… esos tipos son malos- Rex disparo un proyectil que le dio a Brecha, pero luego se descubre que Escalamandra estaba ahí escondido –Oh genial, tu tambien-.

-Di adiós niño- dijo Escalamandra que iba a atacar, pero Seis llega y lo patea contra el risco, en eso Circe aprovecha para escapar.

-¡Circe espera!- grito Rex.

-Tienes que dejarme en paz Rex… por favor- dijo Circe huyendo del lugar para continuar su trabajo.

Rex iba a ir tras ella, pero Escalamandra lo ataco por la espalda e iba a proseguir pero Rex contraataca con su Tecno-Brazo y golpea a Escalamandra.

Seis por su lado esquivaba los portales de Brecha, y Seis salta para golpearla, pero Brecha abre un portal el cual Seis atraviesa y choca con Lincoln que aun esquivaba los ataques de BioLobo

Escalamandra le da a Rex un fuerte golpe con su mano de cristal y estaba por atacarlo con sus cristales, pero BioLobo sale volando y choca con Escalamandra, el cual fue obra de Lincoln transformado en Cuatrobrazos.

- **Ve tras ella hermano** \- Cuatrobrazos salto y le da un aplauso que produce una onda que empuja a los mutantes.

-Ya lo escuchaste- dijo Seis desenfundando una de sus katanas para pelear y Rex aprovecha de ir tras Circe.

En otro lado, Circe seguía usando su sonido para llamar al E.V.O. marino, en eso llega Rex.

-Los mutantes, ¿es enserio?- dijo Rex.

-Para el resto del mundo soy un fenómeno, no para ellos- Circe prosigue para tratar de llamar al E.V.O.

-¡NO LO ERES PARA MI, ¿Qué HAY DE MALO EN ESO?!- dijo Rex.

-Escucha, me divertí mucho contigo, pero no podemos vivir así, en el mundo real…- decía Circe.

-Crees que eres rara, mírame yo produzco maquinas, mi hermano se transforma en alienígenas, tengo 2 amigos que puede ser minerales o dinosaurios y la novia de mi hermano hace magia, trabajamos lado a lado con alienígenas, lo cual es algo chido- decía Rex pero Circe prosiguió a seguir con su llamado.

-¡PODRIAS DEJAR DE HACER ESE DICHOSO RUIDO!- grito Rex.

-No puedo, estoy fuera de tiempo, hay viene…- dijo Circe en lo que ya se aproximaba el E.V.O. –La mayoría de aquí nos quiere muertos… con Van Kleiss…-.

-No, todo menos el… yo lo vi, el solo te quiere por tus nanites, además, con los Plomeros tendrías un hogar… y por si lo preguntas no, no son fontaneros, los plomeros son una fuerza del bien, donde tanto humanos, alienígenas e incluso casos de híbridos alienígenas trabajan juntos, pueden venir y hay tener una nueva vida…- decía Rex.

-En serio… pero… con Van Kleiss tengo un propósito, un hogar y…- decía Circe.

-Yo era igual que tú, un chico solitario y sin hogar, solo iba a un lugar tras otro y… hasta que conocí a Lincoln y al resto de la que sería mi nueva familia, ellos me aceptaron, me dieron un hogar, una familia y he conocido a mucha gente que me quiere y aprecia, en serio es eso mejor que vivir con Van Kleiss en un lugar sucio, destruido y viejo- dijo Rex.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer?- pregunto Circe en lo que el E.V.O emergió del mar.

-Bueno… creo que pelear con esa cosa- dijo Rex.

-Pues a eso vine- dijo Circe acercándose al E.V.O. pero Rex la detiene.

-Déjame adivinar, Van Kleiss te ordeno llamar a esa cosa, acaso es alguna iniciación, no tienes que hacerlo, déjame ayudarte por favor- dijo Rex.

-Rex… en serio tu…- Circe vio que el E.V.O. iba a atacar -¡Cuidado!- Circe empuja a Rex para que no reciba el golpe pero ella lo recibió en su lugar.

-¡Circe!, vas a pagar por eso- Rex fue directo a atacar al E.V.O.

Mientras Seis y BioLobo peleaban entre ellos chocando sus katanas y garras respetivamente, Brecha iba a atacar por detrás desde un portal, pero ella es jalada al otro lado por Cuatrobrazos que la arroja hacia el agua, Escalamandra arrojo fragmentos de cristal que Cuatrobrazos se protege con sus brazos y luego da un salto y golpea el suelo causando un temblor y los mutantes perdieron el equilibrio, Seis aprovecha y patea a BioLobo y Cuatrobrazos le un fuerte golpe en la quijada a Escalamandra dejándolo noqueado y Cuatrobrazos regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Veo que te rompí algo frágil- dijo Lincoln que no vio que Brecha le lanzo un portal que lo envió al desierto- Dang it- Seis iba a atacar a BioLobo con su sable pero Brecha abre otro portal entre él y BioLobo y Seis llega al mismo desierto –Hola, cuanto tiempo-.

-No es tiempo para bromear, ¿qué tal tu reloj?- dijo Seis en lo que el Omnitrix sonó dando la señal de estar listo.

-Cargado y listo- Lincoln activo el Omnitrix y se transformó en… - **¡XLR8!** \- XLR8 agarro a Seis y fue corriendo de regreso a la playa.

Mientras con Rex el esquivaba los ataques del E.V.O. pero entonces uno de sus tentáculos casi lo ataca pero entonces Circe usa su sonido Ultra-sónico y hace retroceder al E.V.O.

-Gracias, ahora te debo 2- dijo Rex.

-Me lo puedes pagar si ambos peleamos juntos con esa cosa, solos no podemos con el… ¿Qué dices?- pregunto Circe en lo que Rex le ofrece la mano.

-No eres tan indefensa como yo creí- en eso Rex se pone un casco y con él su traje de héroe ya listo para luchar y activa su Tecno-Espada y entonces al jalar la palanca del mango, la punta de la espada se divide y empieza a girar hasta parecer una afilada sierra y entonces Rex empieza a cortar las patas del E.V.O. una por una y Circe llamaba la atención del E.V.O usando su grito Ultra-sónico y luego empujarlo.

Rex aprovecha y sube al cuerpo del E.V.O. y proseguir a atacarlo, entonces el E.V.O. por poco lo agarra, pero entonces XLR8 llega y usa sus garras para rebanar velozmente los tentáculos del E.V.O. entonces Rex aprovecha y da un gran salto y usar sus Tecno-Brazos y dar el golpe de gracia, el golpe causo una gran ola casi inunda la playa misma, finalmente el E.V.O. dejo de moverse.

-Rex, lo detuviste- dijo Circe corriendo hacia Rex y XLR8 regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Ese es mi hermano- dijo Lincoln justo cuando Circe abrazo a Rex.

-¿Somos buen equipo, o no?- dijo Rex.

-Sí, lo somos- dijo Circe en lo que ambos se miraban y estaban por besarse cuando de pronto…

- ** _Esta prueba era solo para ti… Van Kleiss no estará feliz por eso_** \- dijo BioLobo saliendo por un portal.

-Olvídate de ellos Circe, ven conmigo, los Plomeros te aceptaran- dijo Rex.

-Lo siento Rex, pero no puedo ir… todavía- en eso Circe usa su grito ultra-sónico y empuja a BioLobo al portal en lo que este se cierra.

-Guau, que pulmones- dijo Lincoln.

-Adiós Rex, cuídalo mucho niño- dijo Circe.

-Claro que lo hare- dijo Lincoln.

-No te tienes que ir… enserio puedes… ya sabes- decía Rex.

-En verdad me gustaría… pero no puedo, no todavía, encontrare mi propio lugar en el cual puedo ser aceptada, como tú lo hiciste- dijo Circe.

-Entiendo, solo espero… volver a verte- dijo Rex.

Lincoln por su parte solo veía como se despedían esos 2, y aunque usaba su casco en verdad está sintiendo lastima por su hermano, Circe le da un último abrazo a Rex y entonces ella se va por su propio camino pero aun con la esperanza de que algún día… se volverán a ver.

-Estas bien Rex- Lincoln pone su mano en el hombro de Rex.

-Si… solo… yo…- decía Rex.

-Entiendo viejo, no tienes que tener pena por llorar- dijo Lincoln en lo que Rex se seca un par de lagrimas

-Gracias Lincoln, en serio- dijo Rex.

-Oye para eso está la familia, incluso si algunos estaban de espías- dijo Lincoln en lo que las chicas salen detrás de una roca.

-¿Vieron todo cierto?- pregunto Rex.

-Hasta la última palabra- dijo Lori.

-Oh por todos los cielos- dijeron Lincoln y Rex.

-Ni las telenovelas me hacen llorar como lo que vi- dijo Leni secándose unas lágrimas.

-Escuchen ustedes son… ahh ya no quiero discutir, solo vámonos a casa, tuve un día agotador- dijo Rex en lo que sintió otra mano en su hombro y era de Seis –¿Y ahora que me dirás?-.

-Escucha, querías normalidad, lo que estas sintiendo… por ella, no puede ser más normal- dijo Seis con una sonrisa y Rex le devolvió la sonrisa pero aun asi…

-Gracias Seis, pero por ahora…- Rex se retiraba del lugar, las chicas al ver lo sensible que estaba Rex, deciden no decir nada.

-Hicieron bien en no decir nada ahora, por ahora hay que dejarlo solo- dijo Lincoln que junto a las chicas deciden ir a casa también.

Mientras todos iban a casa Rex solo se quedaba mirando la luna y con eso ve la imagen de Circe y aunque estaba triste, podía tener una pequeña sonrisa

-Algún día…- decía Rex con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras en el Abismo –Tenía grandes esperanzas en ella, fallar puede dejar su marca en cualquier cara bonita…- decía van Kleiss.

- ** _Diga la orden e iremos por ella para_** …- decía BioLobo.

-Déjala BioLobo, deja que haga su vida, el único que me importa es Rex, pero para tenerlo, debemos alejarlo de esa familia, sobretodo de L-10, no lo olviden, si lo ven, elimínenlo y traigan a Rex, esas órdenes son… absolutas.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	55. Pasado oscuro

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En un gran edificio al centro de la ciudad, un hombre de aparentemente edad avanzada, estaba frente a una maquina parecida a un comunicador, entonces cuando el hombre lo iba a encender.

- _Todo hombre que huye de su pasado sin duda pone en peligro su futuro, ya es hora de que veas lo que has creado_ \- una voz salió de la máquina y luego sacar una especie de gas que afecto al hombre y sin previo aviso el hombre empezó a cambiar y a mutar, dando a entender que el hombre se había convertido en un E.V.O. – _Y este es solo el principio…_ -.

* * *

 **Pasado oscuro**

Desde el mismo edificio, el E.V.O. salió y empezó a causar varios destrozos, el E.V.O. era una criatura bípeda cuyos lados laterales de su cabeza parecía a la mandíbula de un cocodrilo y con dos grandes garras parecidas a cuchillas, una en cada brazo.

La policía local intentaban detener al E.V.O. con sus pistolas, per las balas no le hacían daño al E.V.O., en eso el E.V.O. siguió corriendo derribando cada auto que se interpusiera en su camino y sin importarle quien se atraviese, pero por suerte…

-Oye, porque tanta prisa- dijo Rex volando con sus Tecno-Turbina y de las ellas saca unas tuercas que derriban al E.V.O. estrellándolo contra un edificio, sin embargo el E.V.O. salta y con sus garras –Oye despacio…- parte una de las turbinas de Rex provocando que caiga hacia el suelo pero…

-Chase…- dijo Lincoln llegando y Chase se transformó en un Velociraptor y atrapa a Rex.

Kevin absorbe algo de metal de un poste y convierte sus manos en lanzas y ataca al E.V.O provocándole cierto daño, el E.V.O. no se rendía e iba a contraatacar, pero Rex lo golpea con sus Tecno-Brazo –Tu turno hermano-.

-Ya rugiste- Lincoln iba a activar el Omnitrix, pero el E.V.O. lanzo un ácido de su boca que iba a darle a Lincoln, pero Rex lo bloquea con sus Tecno-Brazos, pero estos se derritieron y provocándole cierto daño a Rex –Eso sí que dolió- Lincoln presiono el reloj y se transformó en Bestia y con un gran salto golpeo al E.V.O y mantenerlo en el suelo.

-Bien amigo, Rex desactiva sus nanites ahora- dijo Kevin.

-Ya estoy en…- Rex iba para allá pero Bestia le da la señal de detenerse y les apunta que el E.V.O. regresa por si solo a la normalidad regresando a ser aquel hombre de la oficina.

-Por favor… no me hagan más daño- el hombre parecía asustado y confundido y todos miraron a Bestia que regreso a ser Lincoln.

-No me miren, solo lo sujete…- decía Lincoln.

-Calma señor… venimos a ayudarlo- dijo Chase tratando de clamar a aquel hombre.

-Ha dicho que esto solo era el principio… tienen que detenerlo.

-A este hombre se le zafo un tornillo- dijo Kevin.

-Es un loco…- el señor salió corriendo asustado y queriendo regresar a su casa.

-¡Espera!- grito Lincoln tratando de detenerlo pero él ya estaba lejos y Rex solo quedo con cara de "que está ocurriendo".

Mientras en la base de los Plomeros, Tetrax acompañado de Holyday y Seis, les mostraban a los chicos un mapa de recientes ataques E.V.O.s similares al último.

- **Este último accidente, no es suceso aislado, han sucedido brotes como este en las últimas 24 horas, y todos relacionados con estos "regalos" enviados a las víctimas** \- dijo Tetrax sujetando el mismo dispositivo recuperado de aquel edificio.

-Este si no es un regalo bonito, como que ten calcetines en navidad- dijo Rex.

-El mecanismo libera una sustancia que activa los nanites latentes- dijo Holyday.

-Pero ese sujeto se transformó antes de que Rex hiciera su trabajo, ¿Cómo fue posible?- pregunto Chase.

-Por lo que se, las victimas recibieron dosis pequeñas, con efectos muy breves- dijo Holyday.

-Tiene que haber un motivo oculto, te ha contado algo la víctima- dijo Seis.

-No, sufre un shock, esta como fuera de sí, pero al analizar el aparato encontramos una huella parcial- dijo Holyday mostrando un archivo de un periódico viejo.

- **El gemólogo evolutivo Gabriel Raylander, era uno de los grandes expertos en nano-tecnología** \- dijo Tetrax.

-¿Era?- preguntaron los chicos.

- **No se ha sabido nada de él desde el Evento Nanite de hace 8 años** \- dijo Tetrax.

-Esperen, insinúan que ese viejo estaba ahí, donde estábamos yo y Van Kleiss- dijo Rex.

-No tenemos ninguna prueba, pero tras ese incidente, Raylander desapareció con su joven esposa y su hijo- dijo Holyday.

-¿Hijo?- dijo Rex.

-Analizamos que el gas proviene de una planta que solo crece en una parte de américa del sur- dijo Holyday.

- **Las imágenes térmicas muestran que se ha localizado un campamento fortificado y lo peor es que el traidor Van Kleiss se dirige allí** \- dijo Tetrax.

-Esperen, ¿traidor?, quieren decir que ese loco era un Plomero- dijo Ronnie Anne.

- **Cuando él era joven, demostró tener habilidad para ser uno de los mejores pero… sus métodos eran demasiados para nuestra ley y lema y por eso fue expulsado, no sabíamos que paso después hasta hace 8 años** \- dijo Tetrax.

-Ese incidente, ¿verdad?- dijo Lincoln en lo que Tetrax asintió.

- **Ustedes 5** \- los chicos se pararon y se pusieron en posición – **Su misión será ir a América del Sur y buscar a Raylander y su gas letal y si pueden de paso traer toda la información que tenga, eso podría servir para…** \- decía Tetrax.

-Para los que Rex no puede curar- dijo Kevin en lo que Tetrax asintió.

* * *

Ya en un rio de américa del sur, los 5 chicos estaban en una lancha a motor siguiendo su camino para llegar antes que Van Kleiss al lugar donde está el científico.

Sin embargo más adelante, Van Kleiss junto a BioLobo y Escalamandra estaban montados en bestias E.V.O.s parecido a rinocerontes toros con la misma dirección que los chicos, lo curioso es que Van Kleiss estaba conectado a una maquina en los costados del E.V.O. que montaba, entonces Van Kleiss levanta la mano en señal de detenerse y entonces algo llegaba hacia ellos como un ninja y aterriza frente a Van Kleiss el cual era un E.V.O. bípedo con mucho pelaje encima.

- **El camino está despejado Van Kleiss, me adelantare** \- dijo el E.V.O.

-Nuestro nuevo miembro parece estar trabajando bien, ¿no lo creen?- dijo Van Kleiss prosiguiendo su camino.

- ** _Tenías que haberte quedado en Abismo amo, porque aun con la tierra de casa, tus poderes se debilitan_** \- dijo BioLobo.

-Esta no es una misión cualquiera BioLobo, un viejo amigo ha anunciado su regreso- Van Kleiss saca de su bolsillo el mismo aparato que suelta el gas –La tarjeta de bienvenida que dejo Raylander tiene una perspectiva interesante, una provisión ilimitada de nanites activos, todo ese poder… cuando sea, donde sea-.

* * *

Mientras con nuestros héroes, ellos seguían en la lancha, Rex estaba al frente con una mirada seria mientras Kevin conducía, Ronnie Anne meditaba, Lincoln vigilaba la retaguardia y Chase mataba mosquitos con sus garras.

-Estar en esta clase de lugar, me así sentir vivo, me recuerda a la selva en donde me encontraron- dijo Chase.

-Esos fueron buenos tiempos- dijo Kevin.

-¿Tienen idea de donde guardan insecticida en esta chatarra flotante?- dijo Bobo tratando de alejar a los mosquitos de su alrededor –Odio tanta naturaleza-.

-Eres un mono y estas en la jungla- dijo Rex marcando lo obvio.

-Voy a decirte una cosa jefe, la jungla es un amante cruel, un día estas en la cima de los plátanos y al siguiente eres un montón de cascaras que se pudren al sol… te mastican para luego escupirte, no lo olvides nunca, ¡No lo olvides!- dijo Bobo.

-Pues bien… es bueno saberlo, ¿creo?- dijo Rex.

-¿Algo interesante hermano?- dijo Lincoln sentándose junto a Rex.

-¿No deberías vigilar la retaguardia?- pregunto Rex.

-Chase me cubre, ahora por favor- dijo Lincoln pero Rex al parecer no quiso hablar del tema –Escucha Rex, esta es una misión que puede ser importante, y tienes que mantener la calma en todo momento-.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Rex.

-Esas respuestas a tu pasado, aunque lo quieras negar por ser talvez muy poco, en el fondo quieres las respuesta que nadie te las puede dar, crees que ese Raylander las tiene- dijo Lincoln.

-Da igual, si las tiene las tiene y si no, que le haremos, no pasa nada, ya soy mayor de 13 que va a cumplir 14- dijo Rex.

-Pero con la mentalidad de uno de 10- dijo Kevin.

-Es que a veces, saber la verdad puede ser peor a no saber nada- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Cuándo te hiciste tan sabio?- dijo Rex.

-Cuando tienes la herramienta más poderosa del universo y con una gran familia que proteger, uno puede crecer más rápido mentalmente de lo que uno puede creer, pero sin dejar de lado la parte que aún recuerda que eres todavía un chico- dijo Lincoln.

-Je, creo que tienes razón- dijo Rex en lo que ambos sintieron algo que golpeo él bote.

-Algo golpeo el barco- dijo Ronnie Anne saliendo de su meditación y entonces los chicos miran ataras pero ahora no veían nada cuando…

-¿Chicos?, tenemos compañía- Chase apunto a una parte de agua que se notaba que hacia movimiento y se iba acercando.

En eso Kevin puso piloto automático y absorbió una pieza de metal que tenía guardada y convierto sus manos en lanzas, Bobo tomo un par de armas de fuego que llevaba consigo, Ronnie Anne preparo su magia, Chase convirtió sus manos en garras de Therizinosaurus y Rex saco su Tecno-Espada y preparo su modo sierra, en eso algo salió del agua y parecía una piraña que empezó a morder el bote, y sin duda eran pirañas mutantes ya que algunas salieron del agua y volaron hacia nuestros héroes.

-Ración extra se sushi, marchando- tanto Rex como Kevin y Chase atacaban y cortaban a las pirañas que intentaban atacarlo, en eso…

-Yo iré por los que están en el agua- dijo Lincoln.

-No te arriesgues tanto, esas cosas- Ronnie Anne le dio a algunos que intentaban atacarla –Se notan que muerden… y mucho-

Lincoln asintió y activo el Omnitrix –Acuático o Jetray serán útiles para esto- Lincoln oprimió el reloj pero… - **Fuego enserio** \- una piraña la iba a atacar pero Fuego la quemo con sus llamas – **Me retracto, buena elección reloj** \- Fuego lanzo sus llamas hacia el agua lo cual quemo algunas pirañas y otras a salir haciéndolas un blanco más fácil para Rex, Kevin y Chase, sin embargo algunas pirañas saltaron y empezaron a morder el motor del bote – **No hay salida, que uno tome el mando y conduzca lo más cerca a la orilla** -.

-Tu mandas amigo- Kevin encendió el bote y puso marcha y acelerando lo más rápido posible, pero el bote cada vez se hundía más y más.

- **¡Rex, salta ahora!** \- grito Fuego en lo que Rex entendió y Rex activo sus Tecno-Turbinas y sujeto a los demás para llegar a la orilla mientras las pirañas se comían lo que quedaba del bote que termino de hundirse, Rex aterriza y todos llegaron a salvo a la orilla y Fuego regreso a ser Lincoln –Buen trabajo equipo- dijo Lincoln que levanto el pulgar.

-En el rio amazonas, es imposible aburrirse- dijo Rex.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte, algo con lo que parece una cámara vigilaba los alrededores pero luego ubico algo o más bien alguien que ataco y la cámara resulto ser un robot vigilante y el que ataco era el E.V.O. peludo esbirro de Van Kleiss, que destrozo al robot con sus feroces garras, en ese momento llegaron Van Kleiss junto a BioLobo y Escalamandra, pero luego notaron que había más robot esperándolos.

-El comité de bienvenida de Raylander supongo, caballeros por favor- dijo Van Kleiss en lo que BioLobo y Escalamandra saltaron para atacar a los robot que les bloqueaban el paso…

BioLobo usaba sus garras para destrozar las armas de los robots y luego que exploten en cambio Escalamandra los golpeaba con su brazo hecho de mineral hasta aplastarlos y a la vez lanzando cristales directo al ojo de los robots, uno de ellos estaba por atacar a Van Kleiss por la espalda, pero el E.V.O. peludo ataco rápido y despedazo al robot pero a la vez destruyendo la maquina a la que Van Kleiss estaba conectado, lo cual le disgusto mucho, en eso como castigo Van Kleiss dreno sus nanites hasta dejarlo petrificado para que el siga estable.

-Menos mal que tengo otras formas de alimentarme- dijo Van Kleiss siguiendo su camino junto a sus compañeros pero BioLobo solo hiso a un lado al E.V.O.s petrificado sin impórtale nada.

En eso uno de los robots que quedaba disparo láseres que le dio a una de las bestias E.V.O. de Van Kleiss hasta destruirla, pero luego sin darse cuenta su ojo fue atravesado por las garras de Chase y destrozando su fuente principal para que dejara de funcionar.

-Un robot guardián, debemos estar cerca- dijo Chase.

-Una observación inteligente, Chase- dijo Rex.

-Rex, analiza esa cosa, quizás nos diga dónde está el campamento de Raylander- dijo Lincoln en lo que Rex uso sus poderes y entonces…

-Es por allá, si ¿a que soy un genio?- dijo Rex.

-A que alguno de ustedes me consiga una bebida helada en este antro, les despiojo la cabeza- dijo Bobo en eso llega a un muro hecho de varias raíces y hojas.

-Déjenmelo a…- decía Rex cuando Ronnie Anne se puso al frente.

- _Alaba Velotis galametroi_ \- Ronnie Anne usa un hechizo para crear un agujero negro y de él salen rayos que destrozan la maleza que impide el paso, y de paso golpea a una serpiente que la iba a morder –Van a quedarse parados o van a avanzar-.

-De acuerdo- dijeron los chicos que decidieron proseguir con su camino, entonces una vez avanzado el camino ven a lo alto de un árbol unos primates que hacían ruido al verlos.

-Monos aulladores, delataran nuestra posición- dijo Chase.

-Bobo, ve y diles algo- dijo Rex.

-Tengo cara de mono aullador- dijo Bobo en lo que del suelo, salieron más robot pero estaban programados para disparar, y entonces comenzaron a dispararle a nuestros héroes que tuvieron que esconderse detrás de los árboles, entonces Lincoln enciende el Omnitrix y ser...

- **¡Wildvine!** \- Wildive salto y excavo bajo tierra hasta llegar atrás del robot y destrozar sus armas y arrojar sus vainas directo a los robot lo cual explotaron al impactar.

-Intentare desactivarlos- Rex se acercó a uno de los robot y esquivando sus disparos e intento usar sus poderes pero en el momento de usarlo, el robot exploto y mandando a volar a Rex cerca del otro robot y Rex hiso lo mismo con ese y explotándolo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Arh, ya me conoces, un día sin volar por los aires es como un día sin sol- dijo Rex.

* * *

En eso el equipo más el mono E.V.O. siguieron su camino con la esperanza de no encontrar más trampas.

-Estas callado- dijo Chase.

-Sí, trato de no pensar en eso, ese doctor Raylander, podría ser la prueba de que no estoy tan solo en este mundo- dijo Rex.

-Y si lo es, no nos gustaría que te llevaras alguna decepción, además ¿solo?- dijo Chase.

-Sí, es que si hay sobrevivientes del Evento Nanite además de mí, eso es lo que quiero decir, Lincoln tiene razón, en el fondo quiero respuestas- dijo Rex.

Los chicos finalmente llegaron al punto, Chase levanta el brazo en señal detenerse y allí al final hay estaba Van Kleiss y sus E.V.O.s al frente de… nada, literalmente no había nada al frente de ellos.

-No hagamos nada todavía, puede ser otra trampa- dijo Lincoln en lo que los demás asienten y siguen observando.

- ** _No lo entiendo, debería estar aquí_** \- dijo BioLobo.

-Tus ojos te engañan BioLobo- Van Kleiss arroja el aparato y entonces choco en aparentemente un campo de fuerza invisible, Van Kleiss iba a recogerlo, pero entonces algo lo hiso explotar y resulto ser Bobo con sus armas de fuego.

-Tenía que haberte apuntado a ti- dijo Rex junto al resto del Equipo Omnitrix.

-Ah, nos encontramos al fin, veo que llegas ligero de equipaje- dijo Van Kleiss.

-Ah, solo teníamos que llegar al sitio y también tomarlo- dijo Rex.

-¿Esta aquí amigo?- pregunto Kevin en lo que Rex uso sus poderes en el suelo y entonces se revela una especie de fortaleza rodeado por un muro.

-¡Destrúyanlos!- grito Van Kleiss en lo que BioLobo y Escalamandra junto a sus bestias E.V.O.s iban por nuestros héroes, BioLobo salto para atacar a Lincoln pero Kevin bloquea ya que había absorbido acero y bloquear y contraatacar a BioLobo.

-Rex, nosotros iremos por Van Kleiss nosotros entretendremos a la banda- dijo Lincoln en lo que Rex asintió y uso sus Tecno-Botas para llegar al otro lado y llegar a la entrada del muro, entonces Rex ve un aparato para contraseñas, Rex entonces lo hackeo con sus poderes y gracias a eso entro al campamento, Van Kleiss vio la oportunidad pero…

-A donde dijo el conde- Lincoln se puso al frente de él y evitarle el paso.

-Déjame pasar, nieto de Albert- dijo Van Kleiss.

-Mi nombre es Lincoln, y la respuesta es un rotundo no- Lincoln activo el Omnitrix y se transformó en… - **¡Cannonbolt!** \- Cannonbolt empieza a rodar e embistió con fuerza a Van Kleiss y cuando lo iba a dar un golpe desde el aire, una de las bestias E.V.O. lo golpeo antes de que lo hiciera.

Otra de esas bestias estaba por atacar a Chase, pero este se transforma en un Triceratops y ambos chocaron sus cabezas para tratar de derribar a otro, Kevin salto para golpear a BioLobo, pero este esquiva y patea a Kevin lejos chocando con Ronnie Anne que estaba peleando con Escalamandra.

- ** _Amo, su condición ahora no es para luchar, póngase en cubierto_** \- dijo BioLobo ayudando a levantarse a Van Kleiss que prosiguió a entrar al campamento.

- **Oh no, no lo harás** \- Cannobolt iba a embestir con una rodada a Van Kleiss pero BioLobo lo evita deteniendo con esfuerzos a Cannonbolt y Van Kleiss aprovecha y entra definitivamente, Cannonbolt vio eso y aumento la velocidad de su rodaba y mandando a volar a BioLobo.

* * *

Mientras Rex, el derribaba algunas puertas en el camino y en una de ellas encuentra a más robot que comenzaron a dispararles, pero Rex repelió los disparos con sus Tecno-Brazos y luego a proseguir a destruir a los robots hasta ya no quedar ninguno.

-Payasos- dijo Rex cuando…

-No te muevas o te mato- dijo el hombre que resultaba ser Raylander a una edad avanzada y apuntando a Rex con una pistola.

-Oiga, talvez me conozca, o tal vez no pero…- Rex decide quitarse el casco lo cual dejo sin palabras a Raylander.

-¿Rex? ¿E… eres tú?- entonces Raylander salto su arma y sin pensarlo abrazo a Rex como si hubiera creído que no lo vería otra vez.

-Pero… sabe mi nombre- dijo Rex.

-Pues claro, yo estuve el día en que naciste- eso dejo sorprendido a Rex –Es increíble que estés vivo, esto sí que es un milagro-.

-¿Papá?- dijo Rex.

-Perdiste la memoria verdad, no me extraña con todo lo que te has sufrido, y bueno… siento decepcionarte pero, no soy la persona que tu querías que fuese- dijo Raylander.

-Oh bueno… pero si usted no es mi padre… ¿sabe dónde está?- pregunto Rex pero Raylander baja la cabeza de tristeza lo cual Rex entendió a qué se refiere eso –Oh bueno, de todos modos Rex Raylander no suena muy bien- dijo Rex en lo que ambos escucharon derrumbes y temblores desde el exterior.

-Date prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo Raylander llevo a Rex a su laboratorio y cerrar la compuerta –Estábamos a punto de completar el código, ha habido un problema con la alteración molecular que produce un canche secuencial-.

-Dr. Raylander, tengo que saberlo- dijo Rex.

-Tienes que entender que nunca fue por poder o avaricia, queríamos cambiar el mundo, salvar a la humanidad, acabando con las enfermedades, la peste y el hambre… y lo habríamos conseguido, si él no hubiera intervenido- dijo Raylander.

-¿De qué está hablando?- pregunto Rex.

-Los nanites estaban incompletos y el accidente los hubiera esparcidos por todo el planeta, si no fuera por el sacrificio de tu padre, creo que hubiera sido mucho peor incluso si hubiéremos completado la programación, excepto los tuyos, los tuyos eran de una partida distinta, la primera en realidad, muchas víctimas inocentes que no tenían nada que ver- dijo Raylander lamentándose por lo de ese día.

-Si tan mal se siente, ¿Por qué ataca a más personas?- pregunto Rex.

-Los pocos escogidos, esos hombres y mujeres no son nada inocentes, mientras ellos se esconden en sus oficinas o en sus mansiones fingiendo que nada de ese día paso, yo he estado aquí tratando de arreglar las cosas, buscando alguna cura para los que han sido infectados y los que algún día lo serán, les he suplicado que me dieran más fondos- dijo Raylander.

-Espere, ¿quiere decir que los que ha atacado, trabajaban en el Proyecto Nanite?- pregunto Rex.

-Ellos lo encargaron, quería mandarles un aviso y mostrarles el buen trabajo que empezamos y hubiéramos terminado… y al parecer, era muy bueno, tú eres la prueba viviente de lo que hacíamos estaba en lo correcto- dijo Raylander.

-Convirtiéndome en un E.V.O.- dijo Rex.

-Hubo problemas en tu nacimiento, tu madre sufrió un accidente y los nanites eran tu única esperanza, incluso si hubiera un riesgo terrible y los terribles efectos secundarios llegaron y fue una gran sorpresa para nosotros, hay todavía recuerdo la cara que puso tu hermano- dijo Raylander.

-¿Hermano?- dijo Rex.

-Durante el accidente, fueron tus poderes los que salvaron a ambos y algunos tuvieron suerte en escapar gracias a un grupo de alienígenas que salvaron a algunos civiles, y fue gracias a tus padres que yo también sigo vivo- dijo Raylander.

-Entonces, no estoy solo, hay otros…- decía Rex.

-Ah toma, tengo algo para ti- decía Raylander.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso pero… ¿qué es?- pregunto Rex.

-¿Aun te asustan las agujas?- dijo Raylander sujetando una jeringa.

-Quisas…- decía Rex en lo que Raylander tomo el brazo de Rex y en ese momento algo empezó a viajar por los vasos sanguíneos del interior de Rex.

Mientras el el pasillo, Van Kleiss cada vez se acercaba más destrozando si piedad a cada robot con ramas y maleza dejando un rastro de explosión a su alrededor.

* * *

En el exterior, aún continuaba la lucha.

Ronnie Anne bloqueaba los cristales de Escalamandra con su escudo mientras Bobo aprovechaba su baja defensa y dispara con sus armas, Chase cambio a un Ankylosaurus y con su cola golpeaba con fuerza a las bestia E.V.O. otro lo ataco por atrás, pero Chase cambio a un Tyranosaurus y arrojo con fuerza al E.V.O. chocando contra el campo de fuerza deshaciéndolo, en eso Kevin y BioLobo tenían una pelea cercana de martillo y garras bloqueando y sin poder darle al otro, Kevin esquivo un guarrazo de BioLobo y le dio una patada a la cara.

-El campo de fuerza está fallando- dijo Raylander viendo como su campamento estaba siendo destruido.

-Olvídese de eso, ¿Qué cosa me ha inyectado?- pregunto Rex.

-La pieza final, el Omega-1, era todo… todo para terminar el…- decía Raylander

-Quiere dejar eso, no sabe cómo ha sido mi vida, he intentado olvidarlo pero las preguntas siguen, ¿Quién soy?, ¿si mi familia biológica está viva o muerta?, tuve suerte de encontrar una familia y amigos que me quieren y aceptan por lo que soy, deje de divagar como un loco y denme respuestas - dijo Rex.

-Perdóname Rex, he estado tan obsesionado con mi culpabilidad que no pensé en lo que debiste haber sufrido, la verdad es que…- en ese momento Raylander cayó al suelo debido a un golpe de las garras de Van Kleiss.

-¿La verdad doctor?, usted no sabe lo que significa esa palabra, así como no saber la palabra lealtad, entiende de una vez Rex, las respuestas que tanto buscas las tengo yo… y en cuanto a usted doctor con esta queda concluido nuestros desacuerdos, estoy deseando continuar con nuestros estudios yo solo, esto era inevitable Rex, mientras más te resistes, más personas sufrirán- Van Kleiss iba a contraatacar pero luego recibió un fuerte puño en su cara.

- **No está bien atacar por la espalda, ni tampoco el chantaje** \- dijo Humungosaurio llegando a la escena.

-Cuando dejaras de ser una piedra en mi camino…- decía Van Kleiss que luego vio a Rex que dio un salto y con su Tecno-Espada corto el brazo bio-mecánico de Van Kleiss y luego acorralado y sujetado a la pared por el Tecno-Brazo de Rex –Raylander tenía que haber muerto hace mucho tiempo, todo esto me pertenece ahora, si me destruyes, lo perderás todo, tu qué opinas Loud, no quieres que Rex tenga las respuestas que tanto buscas o no te importa su felicidad- Humungosaurio solo gruño conteniendo sus ganas de golpearlo y regresar a la normalidad.

Pero entonces parte del techo estaba cayendo y Rex y Lincoln retrocedieron evitando que los escombros les cayeran encima, pero entonces del suelo unas raíces sujetaron a ambos y empezaron a golpearlos a las paredes y a lo que sea que este en el laboratorio hasta dejarlos a ambos en el suelo, entonces Van Kleiss formo una lanza con sus raíces y estaba a punto a atacar a Rex.

-Debiste aceptar ir conmigo pero supongo que tendrá que ser…- entonces Van Kleiss fue golpeado por…

- **¡Fuego Pantanoso!** \- Fuego Pantanoso salto y golpeo a Van Kleiss tan fuerte como pudo y esquivando su raíz-lanza de su brazo y Fuego Pantanoso lo sujeto y lo arranco de brazo de Van Kleiss provocándole dolor y entonces Fuego Pantanoso uso su habilidad y contraataco con la misma raiz mandando a volar a Van Kleiss hasta una pared.

-Esto no ha terminado- Van Kleiss hiso crecer más raíces que impactaron contra Fuego Pantanoso cayendo el al suelo por el ataque –Esto termina aquí y ah…- de pronto Van Kleiss fue empujado por Raylander chocando ambos por una máquina que al momento de colisionar saco una fuerte luz que aparentemente los desintegro a ambos sin dejar rastro.

- **¡NO!** \- grito Fuego Pantanoso que sin pensarlo 2 veces tomo a Rex que seguía inconsciente y escapar del lugar que estaba por derrumbarse e incendiándose en ese momento Rex empieza a reaccionar.

-Hermano… ¿y Raylander?- Fuego Pantanoso solo bajo la mirada…

- **Van Kleiss** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso que ayudo a Rex a salir del lugar.

* * *

En el exterior, los chicos aún continuaban su pelea con los mutantes, en eso Chase voltea y ve a Lincoln volando con sus botas cargando a Rex.

-¡El reactor de lugar fue severamente dañado, va a explotar pronto!- grito Lincoln.

Los demás escucharon eso y Chase se convirtió en Pterodactyl y llevo a Ronnie Anne, Kevin y a Bobo lejos del lugar dejando atrás a los mutantes.

- ** _¿Por qué huyen?_** \- pregunto BioLobo.

- **¿Y Van Kleiss?** \- pregunto Escalamandra en lo que los chicos ya estaban lo bastante lejos para que la explosión no los alcanzara, en eso frente a ello llega una nave y a la entrada estaba Seis esperándolos.

-Y eso fue lo que paso, al parecer Van Kleiss fue eliminado y los estudios de Raylander se perdieron con la explosión para siempre- dijo Lincoln.

-Entonces… todo esto fue para nada, lo siento amigo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-No, no fue para nada, tengo un hermano, hay afuera en alguna parte pero…- decía Rex –Pero luego recordé que ya tengo una familia-.

-Bien dicho hermano- dijo Lincoln chocando puños con Rex.

-Por fin estoy teniendo respuestas de verdad, creo que cada vez más estoy más cerca de la verdad- dijo Rex mientras en su interior el "último regalo" de Raylander estaba comenzando a activarse.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	56. Todo brilla

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En las afuera a altas horas de la noche afuera de una gran mansión, una chica tocaba desesperadamente la puerta.

-Déjame entrar… necesito verte… por favor, en ese momento la puerta comenzó a abrir lentamente pero todo estaba oscuro en el interior y luego no se pudo ver nada ni se sabe que paso después…

Mientras en otra parte de otra avenida un grupo de chicos discutían sobre planes para la noche y tuvieron que hacerse a un lado debido a alguien que pasaba caminando lentamente y por lo que parecía era como si un zombi se tratase para luego revelar que era la misma chica de hace rato pero ahora como si fuera un muerto-viviente.

* * *

 **Todo brilla**

En la casa Loud, Rex estaba sentado en el sofá bastante pensativo y mirando al suelo, había pasado una semana desde lo de Raylander y descubrir algunas cosas de su pasado, además desde ese tiempo ha sentido algo desde su interior que ha querido sacar como si tuviera algo nuevo pero… que todavía no comprende…

- _Pero si usted no es mi padre… ¿sabe dónde está?_... _queríamos cambiar el mundo, salvar a la humanidad, acabando con las enfermedades, la peste y el hambre… si no fuera por el sacrificio de tu padre, creo que hubiera sido mucho peor_ … _todavía recuerdo la cara que puso tu hermano_ …- esas eran las palabras que siempre le llegaban a la cabeza…

En eso alguien abre la puerta y eran Ash y Luna que llegaban ¿discutiendo?

-¿Porque le firmaste un autógrafo?, no le veo lo malo pero… a ya se tenía 18- dijo Ash.

-Por favor, relájate, no es para tanto- dijo Luna.

-No es para tanto, sabes que se considera malo que un hombre mayor le dé ojitos a una menor… ¿o era al revés?- dijo Ash.

-Oye, no tienes por qué ponerte así, si ese chico se pasaba, tu sabes que soy capaz de defenderme sola- dijo Luna.

-Pero aquí estoy yo para hacerlo- dijo Ash haciendo movimientos de Taekwondo pero Luna frunce un poco el ceño -Que Zack me dijo que el deber de un hombre es proteger a las chicas-.

-Pues porque obviamente no me conocía, no necesito a alguien para defenderme, además, por favor, quieres controlarte, no entiendo por qué te pones celoso- dijo Luna

-¿Celoso…? yo, yo no estoy celoso- dijo Ash.

-¿Ah no? y por qué solo trataste completamente de alejar a esos chicos de mi firma de autógrafos- dijo Luna.

-Porque… porque… porque pienso que solo te quieren por ser bonita y no por tu música- dijo Ash.

-¿Así que dices que no soy buena en la música?- dijo Luna.

-No, es que… bueno…- Ash no sabía que decir.

-Sabes que, es mejor que te vayas, no quiero que mi amigo celoso sea la causa de que ya no pueda ver a nadie ni tocar en el parque- dijo Luna

-Primero no estoy celoso y segundo…- decía Ash.

-¡Se pueden callar los dos!- grito Rex lo cual llamo la atención de Luna, Ash y el resto de los hermanos Loud -Por favor, esto es ridículo, ¿no solo pueden disculparse y ya?- dijo Rex regresando al sofá -Genial, cuando por fin encuentro a alguien que me puede decir de mi pasado, me inyecta algo y desaparece y al día siguiente ustedes discuten por tonterías…- dijo Rex.

-Sabes que Ash, mejor vete a casa, estoy cansada y los chicos y yo debemos descansar- dijo Luna dándole la espalda a Ash.

-Sabes que… mejor lo hago- dijo Ash.

-¡Bien hazlo!- grito Luna.

-¡Bien lo hare!- grito Ash cerrando fuertemente la puerta y yéndose a su casa.

-Aww, su primera discusión de parejas- dijo Leni.

-Clásico de una relación, créanme, no pasara un día y ya estarán desesperados con disculparse con el otro- dijo Lori.

-Puede ser, recuerdo que me pelee con Ronnie y no duramos tanto, creo que fueron 2 días y…- decía Lincoln

-¡Él no es mi novio y ya dejen de decir esa clase de cosas!- grito Luna.

-Bueno no importa ahora, vamos Rex, tenemos trabajo que hacer esta noche- dijo Lincoln.

-Te sigo hermano- dijo Rex en lo que ambos salen de la casa y las hermanas deciden ir a arriba a descansar un poco pero una de ellas en especial…

-Creo que ver a mis hermanos en una misión me quitara este peso de encima, lo bueno es que tengo esto- dijo Luna que tiene la 3-21 de Lincoln en sus manos.

* * *

Lincoln y rex llegan al punto, una autopista que conecta a Royal Wood con otras ciudades

-Nuestra misión es localizar a cualquier chico plomero, es decir hijo, nieto, cualquier chico relacionado con los plomeros… ¿creo que es aquí?- dijo Lincoln viendo su insignia.

-Donde estará el chico plomero y… hermano- Rex apunta hacia arriba y ven a Luna… en el cielo.

-Ah por favor… es enserio- dijo Lincoln viendo a Luna aterrizar frente a ellos y Lincoln la mira seriamente.

-¿Qué?, necesito emoción después de lo que paso…- dijo Luna.

-Luna, que haces aquí, recuerda lo que dije de meterse en estas misiones- dijo Lincoln.

-Solo vas a buscar niños con poderes, no suena tan difícil- dijo Luna.

-Como ver a una chica desorientada cruzando la calle mientras pasan autos- dijo Rex

En eso ven a una chica con uniforme escolar pasando por la calle toda desorientada y entonces un camión que pasaba por ahí tuvo que dar la vuelta al ver a la chica pero esa acción hiso que chocara contra el puente comenzando un pequeño derrumbe, el puente empezaba a desmoronarse y el camión que choco comenzaba a incendiarse y el conductor inconsciente

-Hay que salvar a esa gente, Rex ve al puente, Luna tú te quedas puede ser peligroso- dijo Lincoln.

Rex usa sus Tecno-Brazos para atrapar y bajar los autos que iban a caer y también y también ayudar a la gente que salía de sus autos y llevarlos seguros al suelo gracias a sus gigantes manos mecánicas, Lincoln por su parte activo el Omnitrix y convertirse en…

- **¡Humungosaurio!** \- Humungosaurio salto del puente y entonces tomo su forma gigante y se aferró al puente para evitar que caiga, mientras Rex seguía bajando personas una por una meintras Humungosaurio seguía aferrándose al puente, Luna por su parte… - **Olvida lo que dije, saca al conductor de allí** -.

-Lo que tú digas- Luna entro al camión desabrocho el cinturón del conductor y lo saco fuera del camino, pero entonces vio de nuevo a la chica que aún estaba en la calle -¡La chica!-

-¡Linc!- grito Rex.

- **No puedo** \- Humungosaurio no podía moverse de su sitio y cuando la chica estaba a punto de ser arrollada, un destello de luz brillante pasa y rescata a la chica de una manera rápida lo cual dejó boquiabiertos a los chicos, ya que se trataba de un chico quien rescato a la chica.

En ese momento Rex bajo al último civil –Ya todos están bien- dijo Rex en lo que Humungosaurio salió de su sitio y dejo que los escombros del puente enterraran el camión que ya estaba muy envuelto en el fuego, en eso Humungosurio regreso a la normalidad.

-Yo, yo tengo que salir de aquí, yo estaba corriendo y…- decía la chica que parecía asustada.

-Está bien Trina, ya estas a salvo- dijo un chico cuya apariencia era la de una persona aparentemente demasiado hermoso, con el cabello rubio pero con cejas negras, ojos azules y ropa casual pero aparentemente muy sofisticada –Ellos te salvaron- dijo el chico señalando a Lincoln y a Rex.

-Tu amigo te salvo, solo está siendo modesto- dijo Lincoln.

-Gracias, quienes sean o que sean, muchas gracias, algo extraño les está pasando a las chicas de mi escuela últimamente- dijo el chico rubio.

-Fue un placer, hicimos buen equipo amigo… tienes una insignia de Plomero- dijo Lincoln señalando la insignia que el chico llevaba en el cinturón.

-Sí, mi papá me la dio, ¿ustedes saben sobre los Plomeros?- pregunto el chico.

-Sí, somos parte de ellos- dijo Rex que junto a Lincoln mostraron sus insignias.

-Yo soy Lincoln, Licoln Loud- dijo Lincoln revelando su identidad al chico.

-Yo soy Rex, Rex Loud- dijo Rex quitándose el casco y presentándose –Y la chica que está esperando es nuestra hermana Luna-.

-Espera, tu eres el mismísimo L-10, soy un gran admirador tuyo- dijo el chico dándole la mano a Lincoln en señal de respeto –Siempre quise conocerte en persona, soy Mike Morgnistar- dijo el chico revelando su nombre, después paso a saludar a Rex y se acercó a Luna que al tomar su mano ambos sintieron chispazos al tocarse –Guau, eso nunca me paso antes-.

-Sera porque ambos tenemos poderes supongo, aunque yo aún no domino bien los míos- dijo Luna –Soy Luna por cierto, Luna Loud-.

-Luna… hmmm, que hermoso nombre, casi tanto como lo eres tú- dijo Mornigstar.

-Eh… jejeje, gracias- dijo Luna sintiéndose alagada.

-Oye, que va a pasar con ella- dijo Rex apuntando a la chica que aún estaba desorientada.

-Debo asegurarme que Trina llegue a salvo a su casa, y talvez después de eso vamos a mi casa y… platicamos- dijo Mornigstar.

-Claro- dijo Lincoln.

-Suena genial- dijo Luna.

-No puedo esperar, te vemos después "chico brillante"- dijo Rex.

En eso Mike Mornigstar tomo a la chica en sus brazos y se va volando pero nadie sabía que esa chica tenía una rara marca en su brazo, algo que talvez signifique malas noticias en el futuro…

* * *

Mientras en la casa Hathaway, Ash llega algo molesto a su casa, cosa que se pudo notar al ver como azoto la puerta.

-Ah… Oye estas bien bro?- pregunto Zack.

-Sí, estoy feliz como una lombriz- dijo Ash sarcásticamente.

-¿Es serio?, porque la verdad pareces molesto- dijo Julie.

-No lo estoy… lárguense- dijo Ash entrando a su cuarto molesto, pero sus hermanos entraron al ver así a Ash, Dragon intenta acercarse a él para poder ayudarlo

-Estoy bien Dragon, no te preocupes- dijo Ash.

-Y… ¿acaso tuviste problemas con Luna?- pregunto Devin

Ash al escuchar eso voltea a su hermano -Como lo sabes…-

-Somos tus hermanos, te conocemos más de lo que crees- dijo Zack.

-Luan me conto- Devin muestra su teléfono, revelando que ha estado hablando con Luan.

-Esa chismosa- dijo Ash.

-Y… ¿puedes decirnos que paso?- pregunto Bianca.

Bien… paseábamos y… unos chicos le pedían autógrafos por ser famosa en internet y… no me gusto, sobre todo cuando vino un chico de talvez 18 y puede notar como la miraba y yo solo tome la mano de Luna y nos fuimos- dijo Ash.

-Wow… duro- dijo Devin

-Así que… ¿solo por eso?- dijo Zack.

-Y que querían que hiciera, golpearlos- dijo Ash.

-Awww muestro hermanito estaba celoso- dijo Bianca.

-No estaba celoso, solo sentí… raro al ver a Luna cerca de otros chicos- dijo Ash

-Raro… ¿cómo?, ¿puedes respondernos?- dijo Julie curiosa.

-Es que al ver a un chico cerca de ella, me molesto, y no quería que nadie que no fueran ustedes o su familia y amigos, me la alejaran de mí y quería… romperles la cara- dijo Ash.

-Hermano… eso es estar celoso- dijo Zack.

-Asi es- dijo Bianca.

-Sin duda- dijo Devin.

-No lo niegues- dijo Julie y Dragon asiente con la cabeza.

-¡Holy Shamoley!, que he hecho- dijo Ash.

-Entonces, ¿iras por ella a disculparte?, porque es lo que debes hacer- dijo Bianca.

-Tienes razón, gracias chicos, que haría sin ustedes

-Solo trae devuelta a nuestra futura cuñada y todo estará bien- dijo Julie

-Quieres dejar de usar esa palabra, ni siquiera es mi novia- dijo Ash bajando las escaleras.

-Todavía- dijo Julie.

* * *

En la casa Loud alguien tocaba la puerta

-Yo voy- dijo Lori en lo que abre la puerta.

-¡Luna, lo lamento!- grito Ash cuando se dio cuenta de que… -Tú no eres Luna-.

-Ah… no, ella salió- dijo Lori -Espera, ¿dices que lo lamentas?-.

-Sí, me di cuenta de que estaba celoso y… vine a disculparme- dijo Ash

-Pues, tu novia no está aquí viejo, ella salió- dijo Lynn reunida con las demás.

-¿Donde esta?, y no es mi novia- dijo Ash

-No lo sabemos, pero vimos que se fue en la tabla voladora de Lincoln- dijo Luan.

-Dang it, ¿cómo voy a localizarla ahora?- dijo Ash.

-Espera, conociendo a Luna creo que ella fue con Lincoln y Rex, así que si logro rastrar las insignias de ambos, puedo darte su localización- dijo Lisa.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?, no sé si rastrear sus insignias sea legal para ellos- dijo Ash.

-Descuida, me dejan hacerlo en casos de emergencias y viendo tu situación actual, para mí si lo es- dijo Lisa tomando su laptop y empezando su búsqueda.

-Gracias, que esperamos- dijo Ash.

Lisa teclea una serie de comandos y logra dar con la localización de Lincoln y Rex.

-Listo, ya localice su paradero- dijo Lisa señalando la señal de 2 insignias en un mapa digital en la computadora de Lisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el "casa" de Mike Morgnistar, los chicos ven que Morgnistar no vive en una casa ordinaria.

-Mamá y su nuevo esposo viven en la casa principal, me dejan solo y hago lo que yo quiero- dijo Morgnistar.

-Y tienes mucho espacio, te envidio un poco- dijo Lincoln.

-Gracias- Morgnistar abre la puerta de su casa -Después de ti- le da el paso a Luna seguido luego por Lincoln y Rex.

Los 4 entran a la casa de Morgnistar y ven que adentro hay varios equipos tecnológicos.

-¿Que es todo esto eh?- pregunto Lincoln.

-El equipo de plomero de mi papa, lo traje desde sus cuarteles- dijo Morgnistar -Te puedo llevar allí si lo deseas- le dijo a Luna.

-Claro que queremos- dijo Lincoln.

-Vengan, les quiero enseñar algo- Morgnistar guía a los chicos a una especie de monitor digital –Estoy conectado a la red central de los Plomeros, está conectado a todo, a la red global e interplanetario, frecuencia sobre enfrentamientos y por supuesto un canal de comunicación de insignias-.

-Con toda esta tecnología y usar tus poderes para ayudar a la gente, eres como el superhéroe del vecindario- dijo Luna.

-No lo había pensado así, eso creo- dijo Morgnistar.

-¿Sabes lo que yo pienso?- dijo Lincoln.

-A veces no sé lo que piensas- dijo Rex.

-Debes unirte a nuestro equipo- dijo Lincoln lo cual Morgnistar sonríe al escuchar eso.

-¿Estás seguro?, creo que deberíamos conocerlo un poco más- dijo Rex.

-Tiene poderes, tiene equipo…- decía Lincoln.

-Y un rastro cuando vuela, aunque yo hago ruido al hacerlo- dijo Rex.

-Y… recuerda cual es nuestra misión, localizar a todos los niños plomeros que encontremos, sería bueno tener tu ayuda- dijo Lincoln en lo que Morgnistar iba a contestar, pero las luces se encendían y se apagaban una y otra vez lo cual era preocupante.

-¿Acaso olvidaste pagar la cuenta de la luz?- pregunto Rex.

-La electricidad ha estado algo inestable últimamente, tranquilos el generador ya encendió- dijo Morgnistar.

-Esto no es normal, mira este pico en la estación local, su escape de energía es enorme- dijo Lincoln señalando un gráfico sobre la energía.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Morgnistar.

-Dijiste que algo raro pasaba en el pueblo y lo que sea que pase hay que investigarlo, ¿te ayudare?- dijo Lincoln.

-Igual yo- dijo Rex.

-Gracias, me vendría bien su ayuda- dijo Morgnistar.

-Yo también ayudare- dijo Luna.

-Luna, tú te quedas, es una orden- dijo Lincoln

-¿Que?... ¿Por qué hermano?- dijo Luna.

-Es peligroso ir a un lugar de energía como la central eléctrica y no quiero que te pase nada- dijo Lincoln

-Pero… está bien- dijo Luna ya deprimida.

-Deja que valla, prometo que la vigilo y protejo- dijo Morgnistar

-Ahh… bien- dijo Lincoln.

-Fue mucha conversación, vamos- dijo Rex en lo que los 4 se preparaban para ir, pero Luna noto algo en su brazo y vio una rara marca, pero no le prestó atención y siguió a los chicos.

* * *

Varios minutos de viaje después, los chicos llegan al lugar, la central de energía del pueblo, Lincoln reviso la entrada y vio que la reja no estaba asegurada, el candado solo estaba colgado de adorno.

-Cuidado, tenemos compañía- dijo Lincoln

Los 4 chicos entraron al lugar, pero por ahora se veía vacío y desierto sin ningún rastro de que hubiera alguien

-Si escuchas un zumbido como en las viejas películas de monstruos…- decía Morgnistar.

-Si escuchas un sonido como un zumbido es mejor caminar en sentido contrario- dijo Rex.

-Buena hipótesis- dijo Lincoln en lo que los chicos se detuvieron y se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, había una chica que estaba absorviendo energía de dos conductores eléctricos y al ver a los chicos agarro y levanto con mucha fuerza un aparato regulador de energía directo a los chicos y Rex lo hiso a un lado con una de sus Tecno-Botas, pero eso no era todo, ahora estaban rodeados de varias chicas que al igual que la primera parecían pálidas y sin vida como si fueran zombis

-Es oficial, la plaga zombi llego- dijo Rex.

-Usan uniformes de mi escuela, pero no las reconozco- dijo Morgnistar, en eso una de las chicas agarra un poste del suelo y se preparaba para atacar, pero Morgnistar usa sus poderes y lanza un rayo de energía de sus manos y las hace caer.

-Energía, excelente- dijo Lincoln.

-No las lastimen, tal vez podamos revertirlo sea lo que sea- dijo Morgnistar.

Las chicas zombis se preparaban para atacar a los chicos, Morgnistar cubría y protegía a Luna, la chica del poste intentaba golpear a Rex, pero este activa sus Tecno-Brazos y noquea a la chica de un golpe, por su parte Lincoln tenia algunos problemas con una y cuando iba a darle un puñetazo, Lincoln se agacho y la chica atoro su mano en una caja de alto voltaje, la chica saco su mano de la caja y arranco los cables para atacar con ella a Lincoln, entonces sin otra opción Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en…

- **¡Piedra!** \- la chica uso el cable de la central y ataca con él a Piedra pero… - **Eso no funcionara… soy un conductor** \- Piedra revierte el efecto, dándole el shock a la chica

Mientras algunas chicas zombis iban tras Luna pero… Morgnistar lanza energía y logra hacerlas retroceder

-Gracias- dijo Luna.

-No dejaría que alguien tan bonita como tú sea lastimada- Morgnistar sujeto la mano de Luna y el entonces lanza un rayo de energía más fuerte lo cual hace que todas las chicas zombis se marchen.

-Oh genial, escaparon- dijo Rex.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención- dijo Morgnistar arrepentido en eso Piedra llega y regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Está bien, todos cometemos errores, lo importante es que las detuvimos de… lo que sea que estaban haciendo claro… mejoraremos mientras vamos trabajando- dijo Lincoln.

-Sabes, creo que haríamos buen equipo, al estar contigo me siento más fuerte- dijo Morgnistar.

-Ajam, creo que si- dijo Luna.

-Estas bien Luna, parece como si te fueras a…- decía Rex hasta que Luna lo empujo –Ok, solo decía-.

-¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?- dijo Morgnistar.

-¿Ahora?... es que… yo…-decía Luna cuando…

-¡Luna!- todos escucharon a alguien llamando y cuando todos voltean y ven a..

-¿Ash?- dijo Luna.

-¿Quién?- dijo Morgnistar.

-Espera si Ash estas aquí… dang it- dijo Lincoln

-¿Cómo sabias donde estábamos- pregunto Rex.

-Así que esto es una central eléctrica… que aburrido se ve- dijo Leni llegando con las demás.

-Me pregunto qué tan fuerte será la electricidad aquí- dijo Lynn.

-Esto si daría "chispa" a nuestras vidas- dijo Luan riéndose de su broma.

-Oigan quien es el chico lindo que está cerca de Luna- dijo Lola

Ash al ver a Morgnistar tan cerca de Luna, y no pudo evitar apretar el puño.

-Buenas noches, soy Mike Morgnistar, un gusto señoritas- dijo Morgnistar saludando con reverencia.

-Hola- dijeron las chicas encantadas con el chico, casi igual a cuando su hermano trajo de tutor a cierto estudiante extranjero.

-Yo soy Ash, amigo de Luna- dijo Ash con indiferencia.

-¡Ash!, ¿que se supone que haces aquí?- pregunto Luna

-Pues… tú tenías razón, estaba celoso y… vine a disculparme- dijo Ash lo cual Luna se sorprende ante eso.

-En… ¿en serio?- pregunto Luna.

-Sí, creo que no me gusta que otros chicos te miren y estén cerca de ti y… lo siento mucho- dijo Ash.

-Awwww- dijeron las chicas al ver esto.

-Sí que es tierno- dijo Leni

-Ves, como dijo Rex, solo necesitabas decir que te equivocaste, déjame adivinar… tus hermanos

-Ah… si- dijo Ash

-Ash, claro que te perdono- dijo Luna.

-Wow, ¿es enserio?, gracias Luna- dijo Ash abrazando a Luna y ella le regresa el abrazo.

-Bueno, para celebrar esta reconciliación, que tal si los invito a un té en mi casa, ¿se puede Lincoln?- pregunto Morgnistar.

-Pues… tal vez- dijo Lincoln que ve como la mayoría de sus hermanas veían a Morgnistar como si se fueran a desmayar por lo guapo que es –Bien, siempre y cuando ustedes no toquen… nada-.

-Sí, si… lo que tú digas hermanito- dijo Lori sin dejar de mirar a Morgnistar.

Pero Lincoln solo levanta los ojos al cielo diciendo en señal de " _porque a mí_ ".

-Que bien, me sentiría muy honrado de tenerlos a todos como visitantes- Morgnistar le guiña un ojo a Luna, lo cual ella se sonroja un poco por eso, pero Ash solo lo veía y le daba señas de _"te estoy vigilando"_.

* * *

Más tarde, se ve como todos ya están dentro de la casa de Morgnistar, todos los Loud y Ash estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa.

-Por favor, todos disfruten su te, en especial las damas que nos acompañan hoy- dijo Morgnistar lo cual hace que Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn e incluso Lucy y Lisa suelten una risita.

-Grafias afigo (gracias amigo)- dijo Lana con la boca llena de galletas.

-Lana, tus modales, nos vas a avergonzar frente al chico guapo- dijo Lola.

En ese momento todos toman un sorbo de té, pero entonces… -Oigan… alguien más… tiene sueño-.

-Ahora que lo mencionas- Lori bosteza.

-Bueno, de todos modos no…- Lana se duerme inmediatamente y en eso una a una, las chicas Loud, Lincoln y Ash caen dormidos por el sueño, hasta Rex estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido en el piso.

-Oye tu… ¿que tenía… ese te?- pregunto Rex.

-Solo digamos, que es… mi mescla especial- dijo Morgnistar hasta que Rex trataba de levantarse pero entonces cayó al suelo y cerrando los ojos hasta ponerse todo… negro.

* * *

En ese momento Rex empieza a abrir los ojos y luego Rex nota algo raro y en ese momento escucha a Lori despertar.

-Lori- dijo Rex.

-¿Que paso… cuánto tiempo paso?- preguntaba Lori.

-Ouh, que tenía ese te… decía Leni

-Oigan, ¿dónde están el chico guapo y Luna?- dijo Lynn.

Ash logro despertar poco a poco y ve que con él, casi todos estaban encadenados a la pared.

-¿Que esta…? ¿Luna…? ¿dónde está Luna?- preguntaba Ash.

-¡Luna!, ¡Luna!, no sé qué es peor, mi hermana desparecida o nosotros estando encadenados…- decía Lincoln.

-Yo creo que se quien fue… ese tonto de nombre brillante- dijo Rex en que ve al igual que todos ven una silueta en las sombras acercándose lentamente.

-Valla, veo que despertaron, me alegra ver a todos bien, en especial a las damas- dijo la sombra que revelo ser Mike Morgnistar.

-¿Mike?, ¿qué está pasando?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Digamos que necesitaba... que se quedaran un rato, en especial, ella- dijo Morgnistar que revela estar con Luna en sus brazos, pero parecía que tenía la misma apariencia de las chicas zombis.

-¡LUNA!- gritaron todos al ver el estado de Luna.

-¿Que le hiciste desgraciado?- dijo Ash.

-Sabía que Luna y yo teníamos algo especial desde la primera vez que nos vimos, por lo que su energía no es nada parecido a algo que haya sentido antes, cuando corre en mi… me siento…- el cuerpo de Morgnistar estaba cambiando su piel ahora era color dorado y sus ojos blancos, además de mucha energía recorriendo su cuerpo. -¡INVENCIBLE!-

-Entonces no deberíamos decirles que nosotras también tenemos esa…-.

-¡LENI!- gritaron todas.

Morgnistar deja a Luna en el suelo y se eleva hasta donde están las chicas Loud -Oh, ¿enserio?- Morgnistar con sus manos, lanza rayos de energía hacia las chicas Loud, tomando a si poco a poco su energía

-¡Déjalas!- grito Lincoln.

-¿Por qué debería?, con la energía de cada una, me volveré el ser más poderoso de todos- dijo Morgnistar.

-Eso está por verse, lunático- Rex activa sus máquinas y se libera y luego aprovecha de liberar a Lincoln.

-Es hora de entrar en acción- Lincoln junto a Rex se colocan sus trajes.

-Oigan, una mano por aquí- dijo Ash

-Lo siento- dijo Rex libera a Ash de sus cadenas -Ve por tu chica, nosotros del loco brillante- dijo Rex en lo que Ash asiente y luego va hacia donde esta Luna.

Lincoln entonces activa el Omnitrix y se convierte en… - **¡Jetray!** \- Jetray lanza sus disparos de neuroshock, pero a Morgnistar no le hacen nada.

- **¡VAYANSEE!** \- Morgnistar logra reflejar el ataque y le da a Jetray.

-Linc- grito Rex que activa su Tecno-Espada y va directo hacia Morgnistar pero él toma la espada mecánica de Rex, y lo hace girar en el aire, para lanzarlo contra una pared -Auch, pero como…- entonces Rex usa su Tecno-Espada y libera a las chicas de sus cadenas.

Ash ve a Luna e intenta ayudarla -Luna, por favor, despierta-.

- **No tiene caso, ahora son mías** \- Morgnistar chasquea los dedos y las chicas abren los ojos de golpe y se levantan.

- **¿Mike porque?... pensé que eras un plomero** \- dijo Jetray.

- **La vida de un Plomero es muy aburrida, yo prefiero, buscar mucho más… ahora chicas… ¡a ellos!** \- grito Morgnistar.

Jetray no podía hacer nada, ya que si lo hace atacaría y lastimaría a sus propias hermanas, Rex entonces salta hasta estar en la espalda de Morningstar.

-Sorpresa- Rex activa sus Tecno-Botas y le da una fuerte patada que Morgnistar no se esperaba en eso Morgnistar se levanta y toma a Rex por la cabeza.

- **No deberías haber hecho eso** \- dijo Morgnistar en lo que Rex cargo su Tecno-Brazo derecho y le dio justo en la cara a Morgnistar obligando a soltar a Rex estrellándose contra una pared.

Mientras con Ash -Luna, por favor, soy yo Ash- Luna al parecer lo escucho pero entonces ella se levanta y va directo a Ash como para atacarlo -Espera por favor, que acaso no me recuerdas- Luna no lo escucho y solo siguió intentar atacarlo.

Mientras con nuestro héroe, Jetray se levanta y alza el vuelo otra vez

- **No sé qué hacer, pero sí sé a quién debo atacar** \- Jetray golpea el Omnitrix y cambia a… **¡Mono Araña!** \- Mono Araña lanza las telas de araña a cada una de sus hermanas que las deja atrapadas, pero no heridas - **Ahora tu** \- Mono Araña aprovecha su agilidad y le da varios golpes a Morgnistar, pero Morgnistar no se rinde y agarra a Mono Araña de uno de sus brazos y le lanza un rayo de energía a corta distancia lo que hace que Mono Araña choca contra la pared y regresa a ser Lincoln -Dang it… es muy fuerte-.

Morgnistar lanza un rayo aún más poderoso hacia Lincoln pero Rex bloquea el rayo con sus Tecno-Brazos

- **Veo que no entienden, no tiene caso** \- Morgnistar sigue con su ataque pero Rex con todas sus fuerzas logra repelerlo pero cae al suelo casi agotado – **Ríndete niño, este será tu fin** -.

-Claro que no, no hasta encontrar las respuestas que busco, además… mi familia está en peligro y… no dejare que les hagas daño…

( ** _Nota_** _: reproducir Revolution de ORANGE_ )

Entonces como si todo ocurriera desde el interior de Rex varios circuitos se conectaban y luego salir una especie de plano y eso no sería todo desde el interior de su cuerpo el Nanite-Omega comenzaba a activarse…

-Es hora…- de la espalda de Rex salió una especie de motor y de su brazo derecho salió una especie de látigo/tentáculo mecanizado, al contrario de las demás armas de Rex esta era azul con plateado en lugar de naranja con gris, esa nueva arma dejo asombrado tanto a Lincoln como a Morgnistar, entonces sin aviso Rex le di un fuerte látigo a Morgnistar que lo hiso retroceder mucho –Órale, esto es chido- Rex ve que Morgnistar se levanta y Rex se dirigí hacia el para continuar la pelea…

Pero entonces las mismas chicas zombis de la central eléctrica salieron de las sombras en señal de atacar a Rex pero Lincoln se transforma en Lodestar y golpea a las chicas con varias cosas metálicas para retenerlas.

- **Eso si es una sorpresa** \- dijo Lodestar.

-Ahora tendrás que esperar lo inesperado de mi hermano- dijo Rex viendo que Morgnistar está algo aturdido por el último golpe.

Rex salta para darle otro latigazo, pero Morgnistar esquiva y lanza un rayo de energía directo pero Rex esquiva con un salto con su látigo sujeta el techo del lugar y da una patada a Morgnistar en toda su cara incluso sacándole una muela, Morgnistar enojado se lanza hacia Rex, pero Rex contrataca con su látigo pero Morgnistar esquiva y salta para lanzar un rayo de energía, pero Rex esquiva en el último segundo pero recibiendo una patada del mismo Morgnistar, Rex amortigua la caída con sus pies pero esquivando los rayos de Morgnistar, entonces Rex envuelve a Morgnistar con su látigo y entonces de repente del motor de su espalda saco algunas chispas que fueron desde el látigo hasta llegar al otro extremo donde estaba Morgnistar dándole un ataque eléctrico doloroso.

-Órale…- Rex entonces empuja con su látigo atrayendo a Morgnistar y entonces le da un último puñetazo en la cara a Morgnistar dejándolo en el suelo y herido –Y adivina que… tú fuiste derrotado-.

( ** _Nota_** _: terminar aquí la música_ )

Volviendo con Ash, el trataba de defenderse, pero Luna era muy insistente

-No quiero lastimarte Luna, por favor, reacciona- dijo Ash mientras Luna seguía tratando de atacarlo pero este bloquea sus golpes -En serio, basta Luna, no me gusta verte así, no es como eres tu- Luna le dio una patada y sujeto a Ash en el suelo y entonces se preparara para seguir golpeándolo -Por favor Luna, soy yo…- Luna entonces de algún modo dudo en seguir y de sus secos labios trataba de decir algo –Soy… tu mejor amigo…- Luna abre los ojos y los recuerdos llegan y entonces por instinto se sujeta de Mornigstar que se había levantado para continuar la lucha pero…

- **¿Que estás haciendo?** \- Luna de pronto regresaba en sí y regresaba a la normalidad con su apariencia de siempre, como si recuperara lo que Morgnistar le robo - **¡Detente ya!** \- en eso, Morgnistar pierde su piel dorada

Y Luna entonces de forma inconciente esparcía ese poder no solo a sus hermanas si no a todas las demás chicas que se encontraban en el lugar

-¡Solo tomamos lo que es nuestro!- y entonces todo termino en un brillo cegador y entonces se detuvo… Rex guardo su arma y Lodestar regresa a la normalidad y ambos ven que las chicas regresan en si

-Estamos… literalmente pegadas- dijo Lori.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Lynn.

-¡Chicas!, están bien- Lincoln junto a Rex se deshacen de las telarañas -Perdon por eso, Mike las controlo y tenía que detenerlas, después pueden golpearme y regañarme por eso…

-No importa hermano mayor, nos salvaste, además estoy cubierta de telarañas, que puede ser mejor- dijo Lana.

-Eh… de hecho yo no las salve, de algún modo… fue Luna- dijo Lincoln en que las demas ven a Luna que recién regresa en sí.

-¡Ash!- grito Luna que se acerca a Ash y lo ayuda a levantarse.

-Auch… regresaste… Luna, eso fue… increíble, ¿qué hiciste?- preguntaba Ash

-Pues… yo… no tengo idea- dijo Luna.

Todos entonces se acercan y miran al suelo a un Mike Morgnistar que estaba igual que como dejo a las chicas, como un cadáver decrepito y sin vida.

-IUGH, ya no es atractivo- dijo Lola

Luego Ash logra acercarse a él y ve la insignia de plomero en su cinturón y la toma –Hasta yo se… que no te mereces esto- Ash le entrega la insignia a Lincoln que solo miro decepcionado a Morgnistar, creyendo que sería un aliado y al final resulto un enemigo.

-Luna…-.

-¿Qué pasa Ash?-.

En verdad lamento actuar como lo hizo, fui un completo torpe celoso, fui algo inmaduro de mi parte, y… en verdad lo lamento- decía Ash -¿Entonces… estamos bien?, ¿crees que puedas perdonarme?-.

-Tranquilo, te perdono, además si no te hubieras disculpado, creo que en este momento estaría con… eso- dijo apuntando a Morgnistar

-Solo bésense, imaginen que no estamos aquí- dijo Lola.

-¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!- dijeron tanto Ash como Luna todo sonrojados.

-Bien, es hora de regresar a casa- dijo Lincoln que junto a todos deciden regresar a casa después de esta noche tan loca -Es increíble que ese sujeto hiciera lo que hizo, y yo que veia a un gran aliado… Me siento como un tonto-.

-Sí, digo usar la energía de chicas para beneficio propio, eso sí es pasarse de los limites, pero gracias a él yo obtuve un arma nueva- dijo Rex enseñando su látigo -solo miren esto, genial…-.

-¿Quiénes serán los padres de ese lunático?- pregunto Lori.

-Espero que no lo volvamos a ver- dijo Lynn.

-Espero lo mismo que ustedes, ese sí que es de los peores que eh conocido- dijo Ash.

-Sin mencionar que estabas celoso de él ¿cierto?- dijo Lola.

-No lo… bueno si, si lo estaba- dijo Ash.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, ahora el ya no podrá hacer nada- dijo Luna

-Si o si no, se les hubiera "apagado" sus luces ¿entienden?- dijo Luan en lo que todos se quejan del mal chiste, en eso la chica Trina se acerca a ellos.

-Ah, son ustedes, los encontré- dijo Trina.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Solo quería agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron por mí y por mis amigas, nos salvaron, de verdad estamos en deuda- dijo Trina.

-A la que tienen que agradecer es a ella- Lincoln apunta a Luna.

-Jejeje, no fue nada- dijo Luna humildemente pero luego Trina ve a Ash y...

-Wow… H… Hola- dijo Trina.

-Eh… hola, tu…- dijo Ash algo nervioso pero entonces Luna se lleva lejos a Trina lejos de Ash.

-Y no te le acerques- Luna le susurro a la chica y ella con algo de miedo se va…

-Wow, creo que Ash no es el único que siente celos… esto sí "los une"- dijo Rex lo cual todos se ríen de esa broma y se van a Vanzila para irse.

-Oigan… mis chistes son mejores- Luan se sube y entonces Vanzila se marcha lejos del hogar de Mike Morgnistar.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	57. La chusma

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

Era de noche… pero no estamos en Royal Wood, estamos en china, más específicamente en la ciudad de Hong Kong, y arriba de un edificio estaba Lincoln/L-10 vigilando desde la azotea y Rex solo daba vueltas.

-Ahhh… debí traer una dona… ¿venderán donas en Hong Kong? Y más importante, ¿desde cuando hacemos el trabajo de la policía y en china?- preguntaba Rex.

-Dijeron que los ladrones eran algo más allá de lo que pueden imaginar, y nuestra misión de Plomeros será atraparlos… lo que me extraña es que sepas hablar chino- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, digamos que estuve un tiempo en…- decía Rex.

-¿Estas bien?, porque pareces…- decía Lincoln cuando escucharon la alarma del banco y de allí salieron 3 siluetas desconocida.

-¿Crees que podamos llegar allí antes de que vuelen el resto del edificio?- dijo Rex.

-No sé, además Tetrax dijo que pueden ser E.V.O.s, yo iré para verificar tú te quedas como elemento sorpresa- dijo Lincoln que salto del edificio y aterrizo frente a los 3 criminales que resultaron ser 3 chicos y por su apariencia son E.V.O.s… Rex al verlos…

-Espera… no puede ser, Tuck… Grillo… Tentáculos…- dijo Rex reconociendo a los 3 jóvenes.

-¿Tú quién eres niño?- pregunto Tentáculos.

-Soy L-10, y vengo de detenerlos- dijo Lincoln.

-Guau, L-10 existe y es solo un niño- dijo Grillo.

-No creo que a Quarry le guste esto- dijo Tentáculos tratante de atacar a Lincoln, pero nuestro héroe esquiva y activando el Omnitrix…

- **¡Diamante!** \- Diamante golpeo a Tentáculos, pero Grillo salto para atacar con sus pies, pero Diamante forma un muro de diamante que bloquea el golpe, luego forma sables con sus brazos para ir por Tuck, pero el esquivaba gracias a sus vendas evadiendo con facilidad los ataques de Diamante, Tentáculos se levanta y de su boca saco humo que bloqueo la vista de Diamante y los 3 E.V.O.s aprovechan de huir – **Dang it, escaparon** \- dijo Diamante en lo que Rex baja y saca su Venti-Móvil e ir tras los E.V.O.s - **¡Rex! Esto no ira bien** -.

Rex iba en la dirección y mientras iba pasando le llegaron varios recuerdos de rutas y caminos de Hong Kong, pero accidentalmente choca contra un muro, en ese momento llega Tuck para golpearlo y aplastarlo con una roca.

-¡Tuck alto!- dijo Rex quitándose el casco y entonces Tuck al verlo soltó la roca sin poder creer a quien veía.

-¿Rex?, ¿Eres tú?- pregunto Tuck.

-Si, a quien más esperabas- dijo Rex en lo que Tuck lo abrazo.

-Bienvenido a casa amigo- dijo Tuck.

* * *

 **La chusma**

-Sabias que volverías… y que bueno, por un momento creí que tendrías otra pérdida de memoria, y por cierto, como hiciste lo del vehículo- dijo Tuck.

-Y no solo ese…- decía Rex activando su Tecno-Espada -¿Te gusta?-.

-De lujo, se nota que has mejorado con tus poderes y… - decía Tuck.

- **Veo que lo encontraste, no soy policía pero estas bajo arresto amigo** \- dijo Diamante apuntando a Tuck.

-Me voy, ya sabes dónde hallarnos Rex- dijo Tuck deshaciendo su cuerpo y escapar por un estrecho callejón.

-¡Tuck espera!- dijo Rex tratando de detener a su amigo, pero ya era tarde.

- **Ehhh… veo que te conoce, y lo conoces a él… ¿Quieres explicar?** \- pregunto Diamante.

-Ahhhhh… solo digamos que antes yo no era el héroe que soy ahora- dijo Rex.

* * *

En ese momento ambos estaban sentados en un puente tomando refrescos y Rex le conto de su vida en Hong Kong…

-Así que, antes pertenecías a una banda criminal… sí que tenías un pasado oscuro- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, pero era diferente, solo robábamos cajeros y sin herir a nadie, excepto a la policía… pero un día él nos encontró- dijo Rex.

-¿"El"?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Un mafioso llamado Quarry, nos obligó a trabajar para él, y tuvimos que hacer golpes más grandes, como robar bancos, asaltar cajas fuerte y nos dijo que lastimáramos a quien sea que interfiera… no era algo que nos hacía muy feliz… un día, planeamos nuestro escape, pero Quarry se nos adelantó y trato de detenernos… pero al final gracias a ellos… fui el único que escapo, y me dijeron que hiciera mi vida y que fuera feliz, durante meses la culpa me invadió y… siempre pensé lo peor- dijo Rex.

-Lo siento hermano- dijo Lincoln.

-Pero ahora se… que están bien, y ahora puedo salvarlos y detener a Quarry… aunque claro sé que ellos cometieron crímenes y que talvez…- decía Rex.

-Claro hagámoslo- dijo Lincoln.

-… que tal vez… espera ¿Qué?- pregunto Rex.

-La razón para que fuéramos tras ellos, era para ir por ese tal Quarry, llegaremos a él, lo derrotaremos y liberaremos a tus amigos y a cualquiera que trabaje para el- dijo Lincoln.

-Guau Linc, gracias- dijo Rex.

-Y bien… donde pueden estar- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

En ese momento ambos chicos caminaban para llegar al escondite de los amigos de Rex, aprovechando vieron varios lugares interesantes de Hong Kong, como las tiendas, las propagandas, y los vestidos que Leni les pidió fotografiar.

-¿Estás seguro que sabes dónde es?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Solo me distraje, es por ese callejón, junto a ese puesto de sushi- dijo Rex.

-Oigan niños, no entren ahí- dijo el vendedor advirtiéndole a nuestros héroes -Bù yìng gāi zài nàlǐ, yǒu méiyǒu wéixiǎn E.V.O.S-.

-¿Que dijo?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Que por allá hay E.V.O.s, ósea que ahí debemos entrar, vez te dijo que se hablar chino- dijo Rex en lo que ambos entraron pero… -Quédate atrás un momento, después te digo que te acerques-.

-Está bien, tu mandas- dijo Lincoln quedándose atrás mientras Rex seguía adelante en eso llegaron los 3 E.V.O.s y Rex activo su Tecno-Puño pero luego… los 3 empezaron a reír.

-Creí que te podíamos asustar- dijo Tuck.

-He visto cosas peores como que 3 viejos amigos me hagan mojar los pantalones- dijo Rex.

-¿Estás seguro que es Rex?- pregunto Tentáculos.

-Enseña tu brazo- dijo Tuck en lo que Rex levanto su brazo izquierdo y levanto su manga –Marca de tinta- en ese momento una marca apareció en el brazo de Rex.

-Veo que no lo olvidaron- dijo Rex.

-Como no, fue idea tuya- dijo Tuck mostrando que tenía una marca en su hombro, Grillo atrás de su cuello y Tentáculos en uno de sus tentáculos que tenía de cabello.

-Aunque no olvidamos que teníamos problemas con la figura una vez- dijo Tentáculos.

-Eso es estupendo, ¿en verdad Rex está lleno de sorpresas?- dijo Lincoln acercándose y los 3 E.V.O.s se pusieron en guardia.

-Tranquilo todos, él es mi hermano Lincoln, bueno hermanastro, digamos que pasaron muchas cosas desde que me fui.

-Sé que tuvimos un mal comienzo pero quiero comenzar de nuevo- dijo Lincoln levantando la mano.

-¿Tuvimos?- dijo Tentáculos.

Lincoln activo el Omnitrix y transformarse en… - **¡Fuego!** \- después regreso a ser Lincoln.

-Guau, ¿tú eres L-10?- dijo Tuck.

-Si… y enserio pero bueno, si hay un robo y yo soy un héroe y bueno… de haber sabido que eran amigos de Rex pues…- Lincoln levanto la mano.

Tuck dudo un segundo, luego vio a Rex y le asintió con la cabeza y luego darse la mano –Si soy sincero, soy tu fan- dijo Tuck dándole la mano.

* * *

-Guau, viven aquí, vivías aquí hermano- dijo Lincoln viendo el escondite.

-No es exactamente el paraíso- dijo Tuck.

-De que hablas, a mí me parecía fabuloso, aunque varias cosas aquí, son nuevas- dijo Rex.

-Pues… lo robamos- dijo Tentáculos.

-Déjame presentártelos Linc, yo soy Tuck, ellos son Tentáculos y Grillo.

-Bueno si soy sincero… todos me parecen agradables, criminales pero agradables y enserio Rex era parte de su grupo- dijo Lincoln.

-No solo estuvo un tiempo, era nuestro líder- Grillo le entrego a Lincoln una foto de ellos y Rex de cuando eran más jóvenes de aproximadamente con 10 años.

-Oigan y… aún tienen mi diario, porque me di cuenta de que… lo perdí- dijo Rex.

-Ya era así de tonto- Lincoln le susurra a Tuck.

-Pues no tanto, solo un poco- dijo Tuck.

-Y porque ella mira así a Rex… acaso ella- dijo Lincoln cuando Tuck asintió –Guau, y…-.

-Estaba enamorada, nunca lo noto o fingió que no lo notaba… Rex la salvo de una mala situación, a todos de hecho- dijo Tuck

-¿Y no trato de curarlos?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Sí, pero ellos, no son curables- dijo Rex mirando con pena el piso y sus amigos lo notaron.

-Pero no es tan malo, Quarry se asegura que tengamos todo lo necesario- dijo Tuck.

-Pues saben que… tienen a toda la policía de Hong Kong buscándolos, y como no quiero entregar a los amigos de mi hermano, les digo que huyan- dijo Lincoln.

-Niño, te daré una advertencia, si huyes de Quarry, te cortara en pedacitos, no sabes lo que tuvimos que hacer para convencerlo de que no nos…- decía Tuck.

-Pues saben que… yo regrese, y voy a cobrarme por lo que Quarry hiso hace mucho, la última vez no tenía todos mis poderes, me ahora puedo vencerlo y además, tenemos a Linc de nuestro lado- dijo Rex en lo que Lincoln asintió, pero en ese momento algo llega destruyendo el muro y resulta ser un E.V.O.s con muchos músculos.

-Tengo un mensaje de parte Quarry, "creyeron que esa trabajo era fácil y fallaron, calma… solamente los voy a aplastar"- dijo el E.V.O.s amenazando a los chicos, Lincoln iba a activar su reloj, pero Rex se adelantó y se puso al frente del E.V.O. -¿Y tú quién eres?-.

-Tu nuevo mejor amigo- dijo Rex poniendo su mano en contacto con el E.V.O. y en solo unos segundo término de curarlo regresándolo a ser un persona normal –Ahora yo tengo un mensaje para Quarry, dile que Rex regreso y que deje libre a mis amigos o se las verá conmigo- dijo Rex en lo que el chico que antes era el E.V.O. huyo del lugar y los chicos felicitaron a Rex.

* * *

En ese momento el chico corría por un pasillo que parecía estar hecho de rocas y piedras hasta llegar a una oficina donde estaba Quarry, un E.V.O. humanoide de piedras.

-Me curo jefe… solo me toco y me curo al instante- dijo el chico.

-Bien por ti puños, aunque creo que el nombre, no te queda bien ¿no crees?, y eso es una pena dijo Quarry.

-¿Por qué lo dice jefe?- pregunto el chico.

-Porque ahora ya no me sirves- Quarry dio una señal a sus guardaespaldas que eran E.V.O. con cuerpos robustos pero con cabezas de bestias, que se "hicieran cargo" de ese muchacho –Rex ha vuelto-.

-¿Quiere que lo traiga aquí jefe?- pregunto otro E.V.O. que parecía una pulga humanoide gigante.

-Te comería de desayuno, no, el vendrá a mi… tenemos asuntos que arreglar.

* * *

En ese momento Rex junto a sus amigos corrían y saltando de edificio a edificio, Lincoln al sentir que Rex debía estar cerca de sus viejos amigos decidió mantenerse un poco más atrás y alcanzarlos poco a poco.

-Que chido, esto me trae recuerdos- dijo Rex.

-¿Ustedes siempre corrían así todas las noches?- pregunto Lincoln al fin alcanzándolos.

-Todas las noches excepto los martes- dijo Tuck.

-¿Qué había los martes?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Artes y artesanías- dijo Tentáculos.

-¿Qué hay allá abajo?- pregunto Rex.

-Una bodega- dijo Tuck en lo que los chicos bajaron y abrieron la puerta de la bodega –Aquí Quarry guarda sus juguetes… este lugar está fuera de los limites.

-Creo que les dijimos que no se preocuparan- dijo Rex encendiendo la luz y se descubre que adentro habían una gran docena de autos, o quizás más –Ok…Orale-.

-Si… y me imagino que los ha robado todos- dijo Tentáculos.

-Y ni siquiera los conduce, solo los guarda aquí… empolvándose- dijo Grillo.

-Eh… ¿qué haces niño?- pregunto Tentáculos en lo que Lincoln hiso una llamada.

En eso unos segundos después varios camiones de carga acompañados de algunas patrullas se llevaron los autos robados, en eso Rex y sus amigos se empezaron a reír de la situación.

-No puedo creer que llamaras a la policía- dijo Tuck.

-Bueno, ¿eran robados, no?- dijo Lincoln.

-Oh amigo, cuando Quarry lo descubra…- decía Tentáculos cuando escucharon sonidos de vidrios romperse y eran los chicos de Quarry llegando desde el techo.

-Creo que lo descubrió- dijo Grillo.

-Esta vez yo me encargo chicos- dijo Rex caminando hacia los E.V.O.s –Hola, si ya se, se ven sorprendidos, si verán, creí que como nadie los conducía… talvez esos autos deberían regresar con sus dueños, ¿algún problema con eso?- dijo Rex en lo que uno de ellos sujeto a Rex por el cuello y sujetarlo al piso.

-Yo diría que si los hay- Lincoln iba a activar el Omnitrix, pero entonces Grillo se adelantó y con sus fuertes pies derribo al que sujetaba a Rex, los 2 que quedaban iba a atacarla, pero Rex los noqueo rápidamente con sus Tecno-Brazos.

-Opciones… váyanse solos o con ayuda, ¿Qué van a escoger?- entonces Rex tomo la decisión por ellos y los mando a volar fuera del lugar -¡ADIOSITO!-.

-Esto no terminara bien Rex- dijo Tuck.

-Esos solo eran algunos de sus guardias- dijo Tentáculos.

-Enserio, entonces Quarry debe ser alguien fácil de vencer si sus guardias son así de débiles- dijo Lincoln.

-No es una broma- dijo Grillo.

-Y nos ves riendo, escuchen… cuando escape no saben lo mal que estuve ya que ustedes se sacrificaron por mí, pero ahora soy mejor que esa vez, y los sacare de aquí, justo aquí, justo ahora, estarán bien lo prometo.

Sin embargo uno por uno los chicos se alejaron caminando de regreso a su guarida.

-Oigan, esperen- dijo Rex siguiéndolos.

-Yo creo que Rex esperaba mejor apoyo- dijo Lincoln.

-Hace mucho hiso la misma promesa…- dijo Tuck siguiendo a los demás.

* * *

-Yo siempre quise unirme al circo… soy un fenómeno quizás paguen bien- dijo Tentáculos.

-Solo quiero irme lejos de aquí, a un nuevo lugar- dijo Grillo.

-Pueden tener lo que quieran, mírenme a mí, yo salí de aquí y mi vida es perfecta- dijo Rex pero entonces cuando iba a dar un paso a la guarida esta exploto para gran conmoción de Rex y sus amigos.

-Acaso eso fue…- decía Lincoln.

-Exacto, por eso no hay que meterse con Quarry.

-Bien dicho, a falta de respeto que vi hoy… simplemente inaceptable- dijo Quarry llegando con sus guardias, los chicos se quedaron quietos por el miedo, pero Rex valientemente fue al frente de ellos –Te extrañaba Rex, que fue de ti y ¿dónde has estado? Ya sabes para darle una visita-.

-Te recuerdo muy bien y se cómo eres en realidad y déjame decirte algo, te acabas de ganar unas buenas nalgadas- dijo Rex.

Entonces Quarry dio una señal a uno de sus guardias para atacar, pero Rex usa su Tecno-Brazo derecho y golpea muy fuerte al guardia de Quarry estallándolo contra un edificio cercano.

-Ja, ¿quizás si olvidaste algo de mi Rex?, pero tú no has cambiado mucho- dijo Quarry.

-Olvida la torre, estamos a mano, pero estos chicos no te deben nada, ¿está claro?- dijo Rex.

-¿Y quién va a ir tras ellos?, ¿ves que pueden vivir como quieran, con la policía o quizás el ejército cazándolos?... además les recuerdo que ustedes con la condición de que no fuera tras él esa noche, me servirían para siempre-.

-¿Qué?..., no, no es cierto o si- pregunto Rex.

-No Rex, si es cierto… fue un trato con Quarry que no se puede romper- dijo Tuck.

-No los culpo, ustedes 4 eran muy unidos, y si van conmigo ahora, los perdono- dijo Quarry en que los 3 accedieron a ir con Quarry.

-Oh no, no te los llevaras otra vez- dijo Rex que iba por Quarry pero Tuck lo detiene.

-Es cierto, no lo hará, nos vamos por voluntad… lo hicimos por ti, ahora es por nosotros, talvez hubieras hecho lo mismo- dijo Tuck que junto a los demás se marchaban.

-Déjanos las cloacas a las ratas, tu regresa a donde sea que estabas, fue bueno verte otra vez- dijo Quarry pero…

- **Y qué tal si dejan que se vallan con la condición que no te derrita lo que te queda de cara** \- dijo Fuego apuntando sus llamas a Quarry.

-Oh, una visita sorpresa que no me di cuenta, pro ya nos vamos- Quarry chasqueo los dedos y Tentáculos saco humo que nublo la vista de Rex y Fuego y al disiparse, ni Quarry ni los chicos estaban allí ahora.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lincoln se sentía mal por los chicos, a pesar de solo conocerlos una noche ya les caía bien, pero Rex…

-Quieren estar con Quarry, está bien, les di un boleto de primer para salir de aquí, si quieren ser unos idiotas pueden continuar, los venceremos a todos- dijo Rex quejándose y pateando escombros –No le debo nada a nadie- entonces Rex vio algo que sobrevivió de la explosión, la foto de él y los chicos y Rex empezó a lamentarse.

-No resolverás nada lamentándote y dando pataletas, tienes 2 opciones, nos vamos y olvidamos este asunto, o puedes combatir tu pasado y recuperar definitivamente lo que perdiste hace tiempo- dijo Lincoln en lo que Rex activo sus Tecno-Turbinas y se fue volando a una dirección conocida –Sabia que elegiría esa- dijo Lincoln poniéndose su traje y siguiendo a Rex volando.

* * *

Ya de noche, regresando a la bodega de Quarry, 2 guardias E.V.O.s estaban jugando cartas hasta que Rex interrumpió en el lugar con sus Tecno-Botas, uno de ellos iba a atacar a Rex pero aparece Bestia que ataca con sus garras al E.V.O. para luego arrojarlo y hacia un lote de cajas, el otro E.V.O. parecido a un zombi con pelo largo iba a huir pero Rex lo detuvo pisándolo con su Tecno-Bota, Bestia se acerca y regresa a la normalidad.

-Bien amigo, antes de que mi hermano te aplaste como insecto, queremos a Quarry- dijo Lincoln.

-No sé de qué me hablan- dijo el E.V.O. pero siendo pisado más fuerte por Rex.

-Que tal ahora- dijo Rex.

-No soy tan importante como para conocerlo- dijo el E.V.O.

-¿Pero talvez puedas entregar un mensaje?- dijo Lincoln.

-Talvez… si- dijo el E.V.O. aun siendo aplastado.

-Bien, dile que iré tras el… terminare lo que empecé hace 3 años- dijo Rex muy seriamente.

* * *

Mientras en una tienda de sushi, sonaba una alarma y de allí forzando la salida, estaba el E.V.O. pulga humanoide acompañado de los amigos de Rex con sacos de dinero, sin saber que eran seguido por nuestro dúo de héroes.

Más tarde los 4 llegan a la guarida principal de Quarry cuya entrada principal estaba protegida por un cerrojo con clave, los E.V.O.s entraron y la puerta se cerró, pero esa clase de cosas no eran problemas para Rex que al usar sus poderes accedió a la clave solo para encontrarse con un pasillo lleno de guardias E.V.O.s que los esperaban.

-Guarda tus energía para el pez grande… yo voy por los pececitos- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y ser… - **¡Cuatrobrazos!** \- Cuatrobrazos corrió hacia los E.V.O.s que igual corrieron contra nuestro héroe.

Cuatrobrazos agarro a uno por la cara y luego golpearlo fuertemente hacia las columnas del pasillo, otro E.V.O. intentaba golpearlo, pero Cuatrobrazos bloqueaba y esquivaba con facilidad hasta darle un golpe al estómago y luego agarrar a otro E.V.O. y usándolo para golpear al grande y luego con sus puños golpear a ambos hacia el techo y luego caer para recibir un golpe de ambos hacia otros E.V.O.s que eran los mismos del almacén de autos y luego Cuatrobrazos golpea el piso provocando que los E.V.O.s sean mandados a volar por el impacto, Rex por su parte aprovechaba de curar a los E.V.O.s noqueados hasta solo quedar la "mano derecha" de Quarry que fue noqueado y derribado fácilmente tanto por Rex y Cuatrobrazos, finalmente ambos avanzan llegando a la oficina de Quarry.

-¡Quarry!- grito Rex estando frente a frente con Quarry y sus viejos amigos.

-No cambiaremos de parecer- dijo Tuck.

-Eso ya lo sé, cometí un error hace mucho tiempo que he venido a arreglar, hagan lo que quieran después- dijo Rex.

-Uhhh, pero que leal de tu parte, te hace sentir cálido y contento de tu parte verdad, pero… porque no te muestro lo que es verdadera lealtad, atrápenlo- dijo Quarry en lo que los chicos E.V.O.s van tras Rex pero... Cuatrobrazos llego y golpeo el suelo deteniendo el ataque del trio de E.V.O.s.

- **¿Porque no terminamos lo que la noche anterior amigos?** \- dijo Cuatrobrazos en lo que quarry asintió dando la señal a los chicos de ir por Cuatrobrazos.

Grillo fue la primera chocando sus pies contra los golpes de Cuatrobrazos haciendo retroceder a ambos, mientras Tuck y Tentáculos intentaban golpearlo extendiendo sus brazos pero Cuatrobrazos esquivaba sus ataques.

Quarry veía feliz esa pelea pero entonces Rex salto para atacarlo con sus Tecno-Espada, pero Quarry esquivo y luego intento golpear a Rex con sus puños de roca, pero Rex esquiva ágilmente sus golpes y a la vez intentando atacara a Quarry con su espada, Quarry dio un fuerte golpe a Rex pero este justo a tiempo se cubre con su espada y contrataca pero Quarry bloquea con su brazo dejándole una grieta en su brazo y aprovechando la cercanía rompe la hoja de la espada y patea fuertemente a Rex en el estómago, Quarry se quita la parte de la espada del brazo y la arroja a un lado.

Rex activo su Tecno-Cañón y lanzo un proyectil hacia Quarry, pero este con facilidad lo destruye y fue corriendo hacia Rex, Rex intento lanzar más proyectiles pero Quarry los destruía con facilidad hasta agarrar a Rex y golpearlo muchas veces contra las columnas de su oficina y luego arrojarlo a un lado.

-Veo que aún no entiendes la diferencia, aunque hubieras tenido esas habilidades antes igual te hubiera derrotado y castigado por tu insubordinación y esos que llamas "amigos" igual hubieran terminado trabajando para mí con tal de no castigarte, nada hubiera cambiado- dijo Quarry mientras Cuatraobrazos aun peleaba contra Tuck y los otros.

- **Enserio van a seguir obedeciendo a ese cara de roca** \- dijo Cuatrobrazos.

-Qué otra cosa podemos hacer, le debemos todo- dijo Tuck.

- **Pues miren lo que mi hermano hace** \- dijo Cuatrobrazos señalando como Rex estaba siendo apaleado por Quarry – **Rex se está arriesgando por salvarlos y tratar de redimir por lo que no pudo hacer en el pasado, y ahora les hare una pregunta ¿lo dejaran así o harán algo al respecto?** -.

En ese momento Quarry le da un golpe en el estómago a Rex lo cual hace que se estrelle contra otra columna, cuando Quarry estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia, Tuck usa sus vendas para atrapar el brazo de Quarry, Tentáculos usa su brazo para partir una columna en 2 y Grillo usa sus piernas para patearla contra Quarry el cual no le hiso mucho daño.

-Y yo que pensaba perdonarles la vida, pero veo que al final… tendré que sacar la basura yo mismo- dijo Quarry amenazando e ir por Tuck, Grillo y Tentáculos pero…

-Oh no Quarry, aún no hemos terminado, no descansare hasta haberte roto todo lo que se llama cara- en ese momento al igual que en su pelea con Darkstar, Rex empezó a imaginar y pensar en varias líneas que se conectaban una a la otra hasta formar una especie de plano y entonces…

-OK… llego la hora- en ese momento de los brazos de Rex salieron unas especies de Nunchakus tecnológicos pero lo curioso es que sus extremos parecen linternas gigantes, entonces Rex los empezó a girar rápido y luego con el derecho golpeo velozmente a Quarry sin que este lo esquivara entonces Rex los volvió a girar rápido y chocando los 2 extremos de los nunchakus y creando una onda de energía brillante que Quarry bloqueo con demasiado esfuerzo sin que pueda detenerlo –La máquina trabaja- Rex aprovecha y cambia a sus Tecno-Puños y con uno de ellos golpeo a Quarry y a la vez girando el puño para darle el golpe final -La pelea termino Quarry… tu pierdes- dijo Rex mientras Quarry cerraba los ojos en señal de ser derrotado.

Después afuera de la guarida, algunos Plomeros se llevaban a Quarry al ser algo que la policía normal no puede manejar.

-Atrapaste al pez… que harás con los "pececillos" que quedan- dijo Lincoln viendo a los amigos de Rex.

-Ellos ya no tienen nada que ver con Quarry, les diremos que se escaparon… en pocas palabras ya no serán un problema- dijo Rex.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rex estaba con sus amigos mientras Lincoln esperaba a Rex que aún tenía que despedirse.

-Espero que no quieras que te agradezcamos- dijo Tentáculos.

-No, solo no lo arruinen, la policía o los Plomeros no será un problema para ustedes mientras no hagan nada tonto- dijo Rex.

-No será un problema Rex- dijo Grillo besando en la mejilla a Rex –Gracias Rex-.

-No te olvides de nosotros, ¿OK?- dijo Tuck.

-Me asegurare de cumplir eso- dijo Rex poniéndose su casco y activando sus Tecno-Turbinas e irse volando.

-Cuídalo bien niño, es algo tonto pero una buena persona- dijo Tuck.

-Eso si es algo que puedo cumplir… adiós L-10 fuera- dijo Lincoln despidiéndose y siguiendo a Rex.

* * *

Más tarde en el cuartel de los Plomeros, Holyday estaba haciéndole unos análisis a Rex.

-Pasara verdad, solo paso una vez y… la verdad no quisiera que se repita- dijo Rex.

-No se sabe, es como si lo dispara cierto evento, algo traumático- dijo Holyday.

-Así que debo esperar- dijo Rex.

-No, solo hay que vivir, la vida es algo desconocido Rex, pasara cuando pase, y cuando pase, estaremos aquí- dijo Seis.

-Sí, y cuando pase no tendré idea de quién eres o de quien soy, no recordare cosas como que Hoyday usa zapatos rojos viernes o que tú guardas esas mentitas en tu bolsillo derecho del traje, o que Linc y Clyde les gusta llamarse Clincoln McLoud al hacer cosas juntos o que Lynn…- decía Rex.

-Por eso tenemos esto- dijo Seis con un pequeño librito en sus manos –Es un diario-.

-Ok, papel de verdad… como en la vieja escuela- dijo Rex.

-Ese es mi estilo- dijo Seis.

-La verdad hay cosas de mi corto pasado que quiera olvidar, pero mi vida actual, esta vida… es muy buena… gracias- dijo Rex con una sonrisa -¿Me dan un bolígrafo?- Seis le entrego uno a Rex –Bueno ahora una mentita-.

-No presiones tu suerte chico- dijo Seis.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	58. Recuerdos de un Dino-amigo

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Otro día como hoy, ahora eran comunes para nuestros héroes, los chicos estaban en un almacén abandonado peleando contra los Caballeros Eternos que tenían camiones transportando peligrosas armas alienígenas abandonadas…

-Esas armas nos pertenecen por…- dijo un caballero que fue golpeado y noqueado por Rath.

- **Déjame decirte algo Caballero Eterno… nadie se llevara nada de quien excepto una paliza de parte de Rath** \- dijo Rath quitándose varios caballeros de encima y lanzándolos lejos.

Mientras con los demás… Ronnie Anne los hacia levitar con su magia y golpeando a otros con ráfagas mágicas, Rex peleaba con otro con su Tecno-Espada ganando en varias, Chase por su parte como un T-Rex pisaba y golpeaba con su cola a varios caballeros.

Mientras Kevin colocaba algunos aparatos y los programaba en los camiones y a la vez sacando a los caballeros de los camiones y entonces…

-3… 2… 1- Kevin oprimió un botón y entonces uno por uno los camiones estallaban con todo y armas –Más vale que tengan seguro, porque sus camiones ya no sirven y esas armas ya no les servirán-.

-Retirada… retirada- los caballeros huían del lugar siendo vencidos una vez más, Rath regreso a ser Lincoln y Chase regresaba a su forma humana.

-Otra misión cumplida chicos, ahora quien va por una hamburguesa- dijo Lincoln en lo que los chicos lo seguían pero…

-Esperen…- los chicos se detuvieron al oír la voz de Kevin.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?, ¿no quieres ir a comer?- pregunto Chase.

-Oh acaso estas a dieta- dijo Rex.

-O no tienes hambre- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Ninguna de esas… debo decirle que a partir de mañana dejare el equipo, mañana partiré a una misión en solitario- dijo Kevin dejando sorprendido a todos.

* * *

 **Recuerdos de un Dino-amigo**

En el cuarto de la casa de Kevin, Lincoln estaba ayudando a Kevin a empacar todo lo necesario para su viaje, Kevin esta decidió pero noto que Lincoln estaba algo decaído.

-Sé que algo te ocurre amigo, dímelo- dijo Kevin.

-Es que… es increíble que tengas que irte… sé que te dijeron que era importante pero… te extrañare amigo- dijo Lincoln deprimido por la partida de su amigo.

-Sí, créeme que yo también, no será lo mismo sin ustedes alrededor- dijo Kevin.

Entonces Lincoln levanta el puño y Kevin sonríe y choca el puño con Lincoln, entonces Kevin toma sus maletas, su insignia y comienza a ser tele-transportado.

-Diles a los otros que tengas cuidado… y que Rex no haga una locura… decía Kevin en lo que es finalmente tele-transportado.

Lincoln queda viendo y suspira… -Nos veremos pronto amigo-.

* * *

Un poco más tarde Lincoln junto a Ronnie Anne, Rex y Chase iban caminando por el vecindario.

-Es increíble que Kevin se valla a una misión en solitario, odio decirlo pero voy a extrañarlo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-A mí ya me caía bien, era fuerte, maduro, serio, creo que es mi mejor amigo… que mal que no lo veremos en un buen tiempo- dijo Chase.

-Bueno, debieron darle esta misión por algo… volverá cuando tenga que volver- dijo Rex.

-Hasta entonces seguiremos haciendo lo nuestro…- Lincoln pensaba en todo lo que ha cambiado, hace tiempo encontró el Omnitrix y empezó su carrera de héroe y como poco a poco se le fueron uniendo amigos en su lucha, Ronnie Anne su anterior abusiva y ahora una hechicera que entreno en secreto… Rex un E.V.O. con pérdida de memoria con la capacidad de curar a otros E.V.O.s y que crea maquinas… y Kevin, antes un loco que quería matarlo y ahora un amigo cercano, pero con eso le llega una extraña pregunta… -Oye Chase, ahora que me pregunto… ¿cómo es que llegaste a la selva donde nos conocimos?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Es cierto, jamás nos dijiste- dijo Ronnie Anne

-Tu solo nos dijiste que huías de los mutantes de Van Kleiss porque creyeron que eras un E.V.O.- dijo Rex recordando el día en que conocieron a Chase.

Chase al oír eso abre mucho los ojos -Ah… bueno… no es algo realmente importante…-

-Chase… ¿acaso es algo personal?, porque si lo es, no nos meteremos- dijo Lincoln.

-En parte si lo es… pero no tanto- dijo Chase algo deprimido.

-Entonces por qué no nos lo dices, sabes me da curiosidad si vivías en algún otro lado, ya que bueno… quedarte en la base de los Plomeros no es muy reconfortante- dijo Rex pero Ronnie Anne le da un zafe

-Que parte de no meternos no escuchaste- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Chase agacha la cabeza un poco, pero siente que alguien lo tira de su chaqueta y ese alguien era…

-¿Lana?- dijo Chase.

-Ah… hola Chase, bueno yo solo… pasaba por aquí- dijo Lana algo sonrojada y tímida.

-Si se lo preguntan, todo ocurrió cuando presente a Chase a mis hermanas- dijo Lincoln a la audiencia.

* * *

 _Flashback_

-Bien Chase… te presento la casa Loud- dijo Lincoln invitando a entrar a Chase.

-Es pequeña pero bastante agradable- dijo Rex.

Chase silva impresionado -Genial, ¿así que aquí viven ustedes 2?-.

-Si… pero antes de que pongas un pie adentro, como ya dije tengo 10 hermanas, cada una diferente del anterior- dijo Lincoln.

-Bueno con una familia así, será interesante conocer a cada una- dijo Chase.

Luna se desliza desde las escaleras para aterrizar al primer piso tocando una nota con su guitarra -¡GRACIAS CASA LOUD, BUENAS NOCHES!-.

Chase se frotaba el oído debido al fuerte ruido –Vaya… eso fue… ¡cool!-.

-Hola hermano volviste, y te trajiste un amigo de aspecto muy genial, y con colmillos, cool- dijo Luna.

-Ah… así que tú eres la hermana rockera cool, ¿Luna cierto?- dijo Chase.

-¿Asi me consideras?... gracias hermano- dijo Luna revolviéndole el cabello de Lincoln -Ahora si me disculpan, ayudare a Ash con su tarea- dijo Luna saliendo de la casa.

-¿Ash? Ah… ¿te refieres al que vive al frente por el cual estás loca?, Rex me conto de el- dijo Chase en lo cual Luna le da un zape a Rex y se retira muy sonrojada.

-Te advertí que no le dijeras eso, sabía que terminaría mal- dijo Lincoln.

-Ah… ¿acaso dije algo malo?- pregunto Chse.

-No, suelo ser muy hablador- dijo Rex acariciándose la cabeza por el golpe.

-Qué onda chicos- dijo Lucy llegando de repente lo cual los 3 chicos se asuntan -Veo que tienen un nuevo amigo-.

-Si él es Chase- dijo Lincoln.

-Hola, con que tú eres la poeta oscura- dijo Chase saludando aun algo asustado.

-Pues sí, y puedo presentir algo dentro de tu aura, distinta a la de los humanos comunes… es algo… prehistórico

-Si, digamos que soy más "Rex" que Rex- dijo Chase.

-Bueno, fue bueno conocerte Chase, si me disculpan, voy a enseñarle a devino mi sesión espiritista- dijo Lucy yendo a la casa Hathaway acompañado de su murciélago mascota.

-Me da algo de miedo- dijo Chase, pero luego presiente algo y saca su cola y atrapa a Lynn que iba a derribar a Lincoln con su "Lucha Libre".

-Ah vamos Lynn ¿otra vez?- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Lynn?, ¿hablas de la atleta persistente?- dijo Chase aun con su cola sujetando a Lynn.

-¿Qué es esto?, como es que… ah…- Lynn nota que la cola era de Chase -Hola tipo de la cola larga… ¿me bajas?- Chase la baja de nuevo al piso.

-Soy Chase, el nuevo amigo de Rex y Linc- dijo Chase saludando.

-Como digas, adiós Linc, me tengo que ir a una práctica- Lynn se puso sus patine y salió rápido de la casa.

-Sabes, es algo linda… de cierto modo rudo- dijo Chase viendo por donde se fue Lynn.

-Te advierto que es más persistente de lo que parece- dijo Lincoln.

-Oigan, ¿han visto mis lentes de sol?, creo que las perdí otra vez- dijo Leni llegando a la sala -Hola Linky, hola Rexy, hola nuevo amigo de Linky y Rexy-.

-Los lentes que buscas, ¿no son los que tienes en la cabeza?- Chase apunta con su cola pero luego la esconde.

Leni se da cuenta de eso -Oh gracias, siempre lo olvido, y ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Leni.

-Perdón mis modales, soy Chase, un gusto- dijo Chase saludando con sus manos a Leni.

-Uh, que joven tan educado- Leni le pellizca las mejillas lo cual Chase se sonroja de vergüenza -Bueno me voy al centro comercial a encontrarme con unas amigas, adiosito-.

-Jeje, es muy amable, aunque es algo… como decirlo sin sonar insensible…- decía Chase.

-Tranquilo, solo nunca se lo digas de frente a ella, ella es sensible- dijo Lincoln.

-Tomo nota- dijo Chase.

-Adios chicos, llevare a Leni al centro comercial, oh hola Lincoln, veo que trajiste a un chico bastante amigable, nos vemos- Lori se va con Leni con Vanzila al centro comercial.

-Apegada al celular, rubia, personalidad desinteresada, déjenme adivinar… ella era Lori- dijo Chase.

-Sí, ella es Lori- dijeron Lincoln y Rex a la vez, entonces Lisa llega y con unas pinzas toma un pelo de Chase

Auch, ¿oye que te pasa pequeña?- dijo Chase.

-Una muestra más de alguien lejano a nuestra familia… si una vez vas al baño, rellena este tubo- Lisa da una sonrisa incomoda y se va corriendo a su cuarto.

Ah… porque… ella…- se preguntaba Chase bastante extrañado.

-No preguntes- Lincoln toma el tubo y lo tira por ahí-

-Oye chico, sabes que me provoca verte… no me des de dientes ¿entiendes?- dijo Luan.

-Jaja, clásico…- dijo Rex.

-Ah… ¿eso fue un chiste?- pregunto Chase.

-Créeme, algunos son peores- Lincoln le susurro a Chase.

-Bueno, llevare a Lily al parque, di adiós Lily…- dijo Luan que tenía a Lily en sus brazos.

-Adio Winky- dijo Lily.

-Awww… así que ella es la pequeña Lily, es más adorable de lo que me imagine- dijo Chase haciéndole cosquillitas a Lily, luego Luan se va con Lily en su carriola.

-Bueno, con eso ya conociste a 8 de las 10 hermanas- dijo Rex.

-Solo faltarían…- decía Lincoln cuando en ese momento de las escaleras llegan las gemelas peleando.

-¡Dame mi gorra de la suerte ahora Lola o de lo contrario le volveré a arrancar el cabello a tu muñeca y lo usare de barba!- grito Lana.

-¡Hazlo y desgarrare esta gorra hasta dejarlo en nada!- grito Lola.

-Oigan, ¿qué ocurre aquí?…- dijo Chase

-Lola me quito mi… mi… mi…- decía Lana que al ver a Chase quedo congelada y para la vista de Lana parecía que el viento hacia volar su cabello, esos colmillos lo hacían ver genial y esa mirada… para Lana era un sueño –Bah… bah… bah…-.

-Oh vamos Lola, ¿otra vez?- dijo Lincoln que le quito a las gemelas ambas cosas y le regresa Lola su muñeca y a Lana su gorra, pero Lana aún se quedaba viendo a Chase.

-Gracias Lincoln- dijo Lola regresando a su cuarto.

-Oigan chicos, ella todavía me está viendo… y me está empezando a incomodar- dijo Chase.

-Lana- Lincoln chasquea los dedos pero nada –Él es mi amigo Chase…-.

-Chase…- Lana se desmalla en señal de estar encantada.

-Espero que eso no sea costumbre- dijo Rex.

 _Fin de flashback_

* * *

-Que ocurre mi pequeña marimacha- Chase le acaricia la cabeza a Lana.

-Bueno… la verdad es que… cuando te preguntaron de que paso antes de que te conocieran… te note triste- dijo Lana.

-Si… tal vez solo un poco no te preocupes por mí- dijo Chase.

-Es que no me gusta verte triste… porque no hablas de eso- Lana pone ojos de cachorro triste los cuales Chase al verlos no pudo resistir.

-Ok, hablare, solo porque tú me lo pediste, sabes que no puedo decirte que no- dijo Chase.

-¿Podemos escuchar?- pregunto Rex.

-Ya están aquí... sí, adelante- dijo Chase caminando con los demás.

* * *

Los 5 chicos se sentaron en una banca en el parque para escuchar la historia de Chase.

-Bien… fue hace unos cuantos meses, antes de que nos conociéramos, yo era un chico como cualquier otro, ya saben, como antes eras tú Linc- decía Chase.

-O sea un chico que solo le gustaba leer comic y jugar videojuegos hasta encontrar esto- Lincoln señala el Omnitrix.

-En parte si, excepto lo de la parte de leerlos en ropa interior, tengo dignidad-.

-Si lo supere hace tiempo, prosigue- dijo Lincoln.

-OK, como todos iba a la escuela, en una ciudad un poco lejos de aquí…

- _Yo trataba solo de pasar desapercibido y no llamar la atención, pero claro, un chico con colmillos no es alguien muy invisible para algunos_ -.

-¿Te decían vampiro?- pregunto Rex.

- _Entre otros apodos, como "colmilludo" "chico salvaje" "hijo de Drácula"… entre otros_ -

-¿Debió ser duro?, las palabras dañan más que los golpes- dijo Ronnie Anne.

- _A diferencia de muchos chicos de mi edad, no me sentía conforme acompañado de otros, me gustaba más… estar solo_ , _como que… sentía que de alguna manera, no encajaba con ellos_ …-

-Que duro amigo- dijo Lincoln.

-Y con nosotros ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Mucho mejor la verdad, un chico con 10 hermanas y con un reloj que lo trasforma en alienígenas, una chica ruda pero a la vez genial que es una maga experta, y un chico con amnesia que puede llegar a crear cualquier arma en su cuerpo con tan solo pensarlo, digo ¿quién no quisiera estar con ustedes?- dijo Chase.

-Gracias- dijeron los Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Rex.

-Bien, sigamos…- decía Chase.

- _Yo pensé que tenía una vida normal, hasta cierto día que volví de la escuela… verán yo vivía con mi papa, y mi cocodrilo mascota_ -

-¡Un cocodrilo!, y yo creí que Ash estaba loco por tener un Dragon de Cómodo- dijo Rex.

-Súper, quiero conocer a tu cocodrilo- dijo Lana.

-Se llama Colmillo, para ser un reptil sanguinario es bastante dócil… aunque no les recomiendo meter su mano en su boca por más de un minuto- dijo Chase para luego proseguir con su historia.

- _Como decía… vivía con mi papa y Colmillo, mi padre era un exitoso hombre de negocios, dice que siempre fue su vocación y el negocio de la familia…_ -

-Déjame adivinar, ¿era un plomero en secreto?- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Cómo adivinaste?- pregunto Chase.

-Tú nos dijiste el día en que nos conocimos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Ah, claro- dijo Chase.

-Y se supone que yo soy el de la amnesia- dijo Rex.

- _Yo no lo sabía en ese entonces, solo creía que él siempre llegaba tarde por asuntos de la empresa pero en la noche, pude sentir… algo…_ -

- _Baje a ver qué ocurría y vi a mi padre entras detrás de uno de los muebles de nuestra sala y descubrí que allí estaba una especie de cuarto secreto, repleto de tecnología y armas… creo que le sorprendió mucho al verme allí, el no tuvo más opción que decirme la verdad, y fue allí cuando me conto sobre los plomeros_ -

- _Yo quería que él me enseñara la base, pero él no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero de cierta forma lo convencí, cuando llegamos vi todo lo que mi padre hacía en secreto, se dedicaba a salvar al mundo y al universo, y yo que pensaba que su empleo era aburrido, además, resulta que fue gracias a los plomeros, que él conoció… a mamá_ -

-¿Quién era tu madre?- pregunto Lana.

-Es difícil describirla, porque antes de ese momento, no sabía nada de ella, ni siquiera tenía un simple recuerdo, ni una foto, ni nada de ella que me ayudara a saber quién era… Papá siempre me dijo, que ella había muerto en un accidente de auto cuando yo apenas era un bebe, pero resulto que esto era falso… y Mamá seguía viva, claro que me lleve más de una sorpresa cuando la conocí, porque… ella es...completamente diferente a tu mama Lincoln, o a la de Ronnie, incluso a la de Kevin- decía Chase.

-¿En que es diferente?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-…No era humana- dijo Chase.

-¡Que no era que!- gritaron los chicos.

-Como escucharon, Mamá no era humana… era una Varakoniana- dijo Chase.

-La especie del que nos contaste… eso significa que eres como yo y Kevin… más o menos- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues si… soy parte alienígena, un dato curioso, a diferencia de ustedes… por favor, no se rían- decía Chase.

-En que nos reiríamos- dijo Lana.

-Que yo… nací de un huevo- dijo Chase algo avergonzado, ninguno de los chicos dice nada hasta que…

-Hahahahahaha, tu naciste de un…- dijo Rex pero tanto Lana como Ronnie Anne le dan un fuerte golpe en los brazos

-Auch, ya fue sin querer- dijo Rex.

-Pues, si, como lo escucharon, salí de un huevo… pero oigan, los reptiles nacen de huevos ¿no?- dijo Chase.

-Tu madre debió ser gigante… perdón, no me peguen- dijo Lincoln.

-En realidad… no, solo es un poco más alta que Papá y ya- decía Chase.

- _Como decía, papa conoció a mama en su época joven, donde tuvo una misión en Riptariuz y allí fue donde se vieron por primera vez… cuando la misión finalizo, Papá decidió quedarse un tiempo en el planeta, para convivir con mama y eso_ -

-Se enamoraron, se casaron y taran, salí yo- dijo Chase

-Aww- dijeron Ronnie Anne y Lana.

-Pero como escuche por parte de Papá, al nacer yo, el tubo que volver a la tierra conmigo, dijo que ambos querían que yo tuviese "una vida normal"… pero antes que nos fuéramos, mama me dejo algo, este collar- Chase muestra su collar de colmillo.

-Es bonito- dijo Lana.

-Si lo sé, me da el poder de convenirme en todos esos dinosaurios…- decía Chase continuando.

- _Cuando Mamá vino a la tierra y nos conocimos, lo pasamos bien, resulta que ambos teníamos mucho en común, fue divertido al principio, pero cuando los enemigos de los Varakonianos (no se el nombre) llegaron a la tierra, buscando a mama…_ -.

- _Los Plomeros, mama y papa trataron de combatirlos, Papá me dijo que me escondiera, pero yo no quería ocultarme, quería ayudar, cuando fue eso salí para poder ayudar, cuando Mamá se distrajo y fue atacada… cuando la vi en peligro, sentí algo, que tenía que protegerla, no perderla otra vez, pude sentir, esa energía fluyendo en mi cuerpo, algo fuerte, algo salvaje, algo… prehistórico_ -.

- _Cuando me di cuenta, yo ya era un Velociraptor, logre salvar a Mamá y ella me dijo que concentrándome podría controlar las transformaciones y con mi ayuda, logramos derrotarlos…_ -

- _Cuando Mamá se fue, juro que algún día regresaría, y que allí, yo ya sabría las respuestas a esas preguntas que tengo, pero… la historia no termina aquí…_ -

- _Cuando voltee, no podía creer lo que veía, mi papa… renunciando a los plomeros_ -

-¡Renuncio!- dijeron los chicos sin creer lo que escucharon.

-Sí, renuncio…-.

- _Me dijo que ahora que sabía su secreto, eso traería peligro para mí, él no quería arriesgarse a poner a su único hijo en peligro, así que renuncio… eso me hizo sentir… raro, molesto, como si… fuera mi culpa que él estuviera haciendo eso_ -.

- _No podía soportar ver a mi padre darle la espalda a todo eso, así que, solo seguí a mi instinto, tome la insignia que el iba a entregar y salí de la base de los Plomeros corriendo, fui a casa y tome unas cosas que necesitaba, algo de dinero que había ahorrado y… solo me fui_ -.

- _Pase un tiempo fuera, evitando las llamadas de mi padre, estuve viajando de pueblo en pueblo hasta que me puse a pensar… que no tenía muchas ideas, y que tarde o temprano, mi padre daría conmigo, así que pensaba en regresar… pero bueno, Biolobo y Escalamandra me empezaron a perseguir creyendo que era un E.V.O._ -

-Y ahí te encontraste con nosotros- dijo Rex.

-Sí, así es- dijo Chase.

-¿Y no has visto a tu padre desde todo ese tiempo?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Pues… no, luego de hacer eso… no creo que él quiera volver a verme… fue inmaduro e impulsivo- dijo Chase.

-Además cuanto es la probabilidad de que tu padre llegue a un pueblo como Royal Wood- dijo Rex.

-Pues… no lo sé, pero siento que de alguna forma, él y yo nos volveremos a encontrar- dijo Chase.

-Oigan, soy yo o ¿hay viene una limosina?- dijo Lana en lo que los chicos voltean y ven que era cierto.

-Ay no… díganme que es una broma- dijo Chase.

De la limosina, baja un hombre de unos 37 años, cabello castaño oscuro, un poco de barba, traía una camisa azul con una corbata negra, pantalones grises y zapatos negros.

-Oigan, creo que lo he visto en noticias, pero… como se llamaba- decía Lincoln.

-Héctor, Héctor Scaleside y es mi padre- dijo Chase revelando

-Pero que… tu eres el hijo de Héctor, jamás escuche su apellido por eso, nunca lo supuse- dijo Lincoln.

Héctor se acerca a los chicos –Ah… ¿Chase?... en verdad eres tu…-

-Hola… Papá- dijo Chase mirando al otro lado.

-In… cómodo- dijo Rex.

-Cierra la boca- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Héctor se queda parado sin hacer nada hasta que… el corre hacia Chase y lo abraza con fuerza.

-Eso no creo que sea lo que haga un padre que no quiera ver a su hijo- dijo Rex.

-Papá…- dijo Chase sin creer lo que pasaba.

-Hijo… me tenías muy preocupado, cuando huiste, no creía lo que veía, sabía que te lastime cuando me viste renunciar a los Plomeros, no podía evitar sentirme muy angustiado al saber que por mi culpa de fuiste, y que estabas allí afuera completamente solo…- dijo Héctor.

-Pues, ya viste que estoy bien y se cuidarme solo, además, ya soy Plomero y con amigos- dijo Chase señalando a sus amigos que solo saludan.

-Hola Sr. Scaleside, es un gusto conocerlo- dijo Lincoln ofreciéndole la mano al padre de Chase.

-El gusto es mío, muchas gracias por cuidar de Chase todo este tiempo- dijo Héctor

-Ni problemas, Chase es un gran amigo fiel con el que podemos contra, soy Lincoln Loud-.

-Soy Ronalda Anne Santiago, pero me gusta que me digan Ronnie-.

-Y yo soy Rex, Rex Loud-.

-Y yo soy Lana Loud, la hermana de Lincoln-.

-Me alegra conocerlos a todos… Chase…- decía el Sr. Scaleside.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Chase.

-Quiero disculparme contigo por… todo lo que sufriste por mi culpa, las dudas de quien eras, el secreto de mi otra vida, lo de mi renuncia… pero, quiero que entiendas, que todo eso, lo hice pensando en ti, lo único que queríamos tu madre y yo, era que crecieras como otros chicos, con vida normal… pero… ignoramos lo que en verdad pensabas al respecto- dijo Héctor.

-No estoy enojado por ocultármelo, pero… no puedo ignorar todo eso y fingir que nada paso, y si quieres que vuelva a casa, lo siento, pero no pienso volver, estoy feliz aquí con mis amigos- dijo Chase dándole la espalda a su padre.

-Muy bien, no voy a obligarte a nada, puedes quedarte si quieres, solo espero… que en verdad puedas perdonarme- dijo Héctor.

-Pero… me alegra que estés bien, Papá- dijo Chase.

En lo cual Héctor sonríe un poco -A mí también hijo, me alegra que estés bien, le mandare tus saludos a colmillo

-Dile lo mismo, no hay día en que no lo eché de menos, y que lo quiero- dijo Chase.

Héctor sube a la limosina, y empieza a partir -Espero verte otra vez, algún día, hijo-.

-Tenlo por seguro- dijo Chase en lo que la limosina se va

-¿Estas bien amigo?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Sí, solo…- decía Chase.

-Pero, ¿estás seguro?, es tu padre- dijo Lana preocupada por Chase.

-Sí, lo estoy… ya tengo demasiadas responsabilidades para irme, no pienso darle la espalda a todo esto- dijo Chase.

-Está bien amigo, no te obligaremos a nada- dijo Lincoln.

-Solo… quiero irme a dormir, ya es tarde, y Tetrax se estará preguntando donde estoy, hasta mañana chicos- Chase se va caminando de regreso al cuartel de los Plomeros.

-Nos vemos amigo, ven Lana, vamos a casa- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, ya voy Linc…- pero Lana no puede evitar mirar hacia donde Chase se va –Chase…-

* * *

Más tarde Lincoln, Lana y Rex se despiden de Ronnie Anne y todos se van a sus respectivas casas mientras con Chase, el caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos cuando ve hacia la luna para tratar de despejar sus dudas, Chase solo suspira y sigue caminando.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	59. Amor oscuro 1ra parte

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Royal Woods, y 2 chicos que ya eran tan cercanos como hermanos estaban disfrutando un día en el Sr. Smoothy, donde Ash estaba en su día libre con Lincoln.

-Hmmmm... para ser una mescal rara, es buena y adictiva- dijo Lincoln.

-Que puedo decir, la menta con banana nunca pasa de moda- dijo Ash.

-Dime hermano, ¿qué se siente vivir en Royal Woods, extrañas New York?- pregunto Lincoln.

-En parte si… digo prácticamente nací y crecí allí, pero Royal Woods también tiene su gracia- dijo Ash.

-Me alegra, la verdad, hemos tenido vecinos en esa casa en la que vives, pero cuando conocen a mis hermanas pues…- decía Lincoln.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿huyen?- dijo Ash en lo cual Lincoln asintió -Pues nosotros no, tu familia nos agrada mucho a todos nosotros, vivir junto a ustedes es algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo-.

-Como era su vida allá, ¿amigos? ¿trabajos?... ¿novias?- preguntaba Lincoln.

-Ah… bueno, sí, tenía amigos allá, nos gustaba juntarnos después de la escuela para pasar el rato y de hecho no eh tenido otros trabajos a parte de este, a excepción de los de voluntario que solía hacer- decía Ash.

-¿Y que hay de las relaciones?, quizás tú, Bianca y Zack tenían o tuvieron relaciones que tuvieron que… romper, lo digo porque eso pudo pasarle a Lori si Bobby y Ronnie se hubieran quedado con sus primos en otro estado

-Pues si tengo que decirlo, allá en la escuela… muchos chicos estaban locos por Bianca, pero a ella no le atraían, decía que no eran de su tipo y Zack tenía muchas admiradoras, digo era uno de los más populares por allá, pero solo tenía el ojo puesto en una, aunque resulto que no era para él ya que era… como decirlo… una mala influencia- dijo Ash.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?, de segura tenías a varias detrás de ti- dijo Lincoln.

Ash se incomodó al escuchar eso –Ah… pues… hay mira la hora, debo irme- el intenta levantarse del asiento pero Lincoln lo detiene.

-¿Ash?, ¿acaso dije algo de no debí decir?, si es eso lo siento- dijo Lincoln.

-No, tranquilo hermano, no es nada, solo…- Ash suspira -si tengo que ser honesto, si… tenía una chica allá-.

-Oh uh, yo creí que no porque… he visto que tú y Luna pues…

Ash se sonroja un poco -Oye amigo no te confundas, Luna y yo solo somos… amigos, si amigos- Lincoln levanta una ceja de sospecha -¿Por qué esa mirada de "no me lo creo"?-.

-No lo sé, es solo que… ¿ese chico está besando a luna?- dijo Lincoln.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿DONDE?!- el voltea molesto a todos lados pero…

-¡Aja!- grito Lincoln el cual Ash suspira de derrota.

-Está bien, me atrapaste, sí hay una posibilidad de que me guste "un poco" tu hermana Luna- dijo Ash.

-Lo supuse desde la primera vez que la viste, y te diré algo… tienes mi apoyo- dijo Ash.

-Ah… ¿enserio?- pregunto Ash.

-Exacto, en mi opinión ustedes harían buena pareja, digo una rockera y un skater juntos, esa sería una pareja de pelos- dijo Lincoln.

Wow, no sé qué decir, excepto… gracias Linc- dijo Ash.

-Lo que sea por mi hermano del… decía Lincoln que en ese momento llega Dragon que derriba a Ash y tenía una cara de "no puedo creer lo que vi" y estaba asustado y preocupado.

-¿Dragon? ¿Qué pasa chico? ¿Qué tienes?- pregunta Ash en lo que Dragon toma una rama y dibuja en el suelo el rostro de una chica familiar para Ash.

-Valla Dragon eres bueno dibujando y… Ash… que te pasa, ¿porque esa cara?- dijo Lincoln.

-Hay no, no, no, no, no, por favor dime que es broma amigo- dijo Ash en lo que Dragon niega con la cabeza -Esto es malo Dragon, ¿dónde la viste?- pregunto Ash en lo que Dragon tomo otra vez la rama y dibujo un camino y escribió las direcciones

-Dragon, si no te conociera diría que eres más listo que el lagarto común- dijo Lincoln impresionado por las habilidades del Varamo.

-¡Debemos escondernos! ¡YA!- grito Ash que agarro a Lincoln y a Dragon y se escondieron en un arbusto.

-¿Ah Ash?... porque…-.

-Escucha Lincoln, ¿recuerdas que te dije que tenía una chica allá en New York?- dijo Ash en lo que Lincoln asiente -Pues te lo explicaré, solía tener una novia, se llamaba Angie, Angie Milton… si, era muy bonita y me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, todo parecía ir bien entre nosotros, pero luego cambio...-.

-¿Cambiar en qué sentido?-.

-Ella se volvió… muy obsesiva conmigo- dijo Ash.

-No me gusta cómo va esto- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues sí, ella quería asegurarse de que ambos pasáramos cada minuto de cada día junto, y ella no quería que yo pasara tiempo con otra gente que no fuera ella, ni siquiera le gustaba que pasara tiempo con mi familia- dijo Ash.

-Hay amigo, ¿y que les hiso?- pregunto Lincoln.

-No puedo darte muchos detalles, pero te diré que Angie intento mandar a Dragon de vuelta a Indonesia cuando le dije que pasaría la tarde jugando con el-.

Lincoln abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que escucho -¿Es cierto eso amigo?- le pregunto a Dragon el cual asiente molesto por ese recuerdo -Esa chica suena como un monstruo sin corazón-.

-No tienes idea amigo, y por eso no quiero volver a encontrarme con ella, desde que rompí con ella se ha vuelto un poco…- decía Ash.

-¿Loca?-.

-Eso- dijo Ash.

-Tranquilo Ash, si ella viene yo te defiendo- dijo Lincoln en lo que Dragon apunta y ve que la mencionada Angie estaba cerca

Era una chica de más o menos la misma edad de Ash y Luna, de cabello naranja, una blusa sin mangas color rosa, unos shorts color café claro y unas zapatillas blancas con rojo, tenía aretes rojos en cada oreja

-Ay no… Ash parecía asustado.

-Dime ¿tienes estomago frágil?- pregunto Lincoln en lo que Ash negó con la cabeza, entonces un brillo sale del arbusto y algo o alguien rápido salió de allí en eso, la chica llamada Angie voltea hacia donde escucho eso.

-Mmmph, ¿me pregunto que habrá sido eso?-.

* * *

 **Amor oscuro 1ra parte**

Unos segundos después XLR8 llega a su casa y regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Uh viejo, aun debo acostumbrarme a eso, pero gracias, nos salvaste de algo horrible- dijo Ash.

-Tranquilo hermano, pero habrá que… Dragon ¿los demás lo saben?- pregunto Lincoln en lo que Dragon niega con la cabeza -Habrá que decirles, y talvez también a mis hermanas-.

-Ah… ¿seguro de decirles a las chicas?, no quisiera arrastrarlas a esto- dijo Ash.

-Lo sabrán eventualmente, de hecho si soy adivino, ¡Lola! escucho todo- dijo Lincoln en lo que Ash y Dragon miran hacia la ventana de la casa Loud y ven a Lola pegada en la ventana mirando hacia ellos.

-Oh vaya…- dijo Ash

- _Rouwww_ -.

-Caballero y dragón de komodo, la reina del chismorreo de la casa Loud- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, ya nos dimos cuenta- dijo Ash en lo que Lincoln abre la puerta

¿Qué tanto escuchaste?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Pues depende, ¿qué es eso de no querer arrastrarnos a algo?- dijo Lola.

-Ah… escucha, lo explicare pero… por favor no enloquezcas, y no quiero que las demás tampoco- dijo Ash.

-Aprovecha y llama a tus hermanos, ellos tienes mucho derecho a saberlo, ¡en la sala ahora!- dijo Lincoln

-De acuerdo- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

-¿Se pregunten porque los llamamos?- dijo Lincoln que estaba junto a Ash y al otro lado estaban las hermanas Loud junto a los hermanos Hathaway.

-Yo sí, soy curioso por naturaleza- dijo Devin.

-Primero Luna, no enloquezca o ninguna de ustedes… diles Ash- dijo Lincoln.

-Bien, les diré todo… allá en New york… tenía una novia, se llamaba Angie, era muy hermosa, cuando la va creía que… no había chica más bonita en el mundo, pero… luego de un tiempo se obsesionó conmigo, no quería que estuviera con alguien que no fuera ella, ni si quiera mi propia familia y por eso rompí con ella, ahora no se como pero está aquí en Royal Woods

-Tu… tu… tenías que…- Luna lo agarra de la camisa -Porque nunca me lo dijiste, creí que eras mi amigo que nos contábamos todo-.

-Es que ella era alguien quien no quería recordar- dijo Ash.

-Es verdad, ella era horrible- dijo Zack.

-Muy mala, hasta rompió una vez a mi amigo- dijo Julie abrazo a su jirafa de peluche.

-Cada vez que nos acercábamos a Ash ella literalmente nos gruñía- dijo Bianca.

-Incluso yo que adoro lo aterrador me provocaba demasiado para soportarla- dijo Devin.

- _Raawww_ -

-Tú lo has dicho Dragon, nos habíamos alegrado de poder deshacernos de ella, ¿cómo es que llego aquí?- dijo Zack.

-No lo sé, pero si los ve a ustedes entonces… Luna la suéltalo- dijo Lincoln en lo que Luna estaba estrangulando a Ash para luego soltarlo y Ash aprovecha de respirar otra vez.

-Gracias… miren por favor necesitamos evitarla, si me ve a mi o a cualquiera de nosotros, quien sabe lo que podría hacer- dijo Ash asustado.

-No sé si hacerlo… pero eres mi amigo, y si esa es tan mala como dicen… yo te defiendo- dijo Luna en lo que las chicas asintieron estando de acuerdo en proteger a sus amigos y vecinos.

Lincoln oye que alguien toca y al ver por la ventanilla ve a Angie -¡Ahhh!, es ella, escóndanse chicos- los chicos hacen caso a Lincoln y se esconden, entonces Lincoln abre la puerta -Oh buenas tarde señorita, ¿qué se le ofrece?-.

-Mira, seré directa, oí que algunas personas que conozco se mudaron al frente de su casa, y toque y no estaban así que… me preguntaba si sabrían a donde fueron- pregunto Angie

-Depende de quienes está hablando- dijo Lincoln.

-Bueno, el primero es un chico, mayor de ellos, castaño y chaqueta de cuero, la segunda es una chica, usa cintillo, botas y es bastante tímida, el otro es uno bastante raro, de cabello negro, le gusta hablar de cosas de monstruos o que se yo, la otra es una niña de tu edad que tiene de dibujo una flor en su blusa, tienen una lagartija gigante de mascota… y el ultimo es un chico realmente guapo, de cabello negro, largo y rebelde, con un gorro de lana gris, un collar de esferas y una mirada que hace que cualquier chica se derrita por el- dijo Angie

-Hmm… no, nunca he visto esas personas con esas características, ¿y ustedes chicas?- pregunto Lincoln en lo que 9 de sus 10 hermanas niegan con la cabeza

-Espera, no estarás hablando de los Hath…- decía Leni pero Lori le tapa la boca.

En su escondite, los Hathaway trataban de no hacer ruido, cuando Dragon iba a estornudar Ash le pone un dedo bajo su nariz para evitarlo.

-Lo siento señorita, jamás escuchamos de ellos, adiós- dijo Lincoln.

-Pero…- dijo Angie en lo que Lincoln cierra la puerta y cerrar las cortinas.

-Leni, por pocos los delatas- dijo Lori.

-Lo siento, es que pregunto- dijo Leni en lo que los chicos salen de su escondite en el armario

-Uff, eso estuvo cerca, gracias por la ayuda- dijo Ash.

-Tranquilo amigo, cuanto tiempo crees que siga por aquí- dijo Luna.

-Eso es difícil de decir, en el tiempo que llevo de conocerla aprendí que es muy persistente, aún más que Lynn- dijo Ash.

-No inventes- dijo Lynn

Luego de unos segundos Dragon suelta el estornudo dejando a Lola con baba y algo de mocos, entonces ella grita y va corriendo al baño

-Qué suerte tiene Lola- dijo Lana con envidia.

* * *

Mientras afuera, Angie seguía tocando sin éxito la puerta, hasta que…

-Disculpe señorita, ¿a quien busca en mi casa?- pregunto Rex que llego recién.

-¿También vives aquí?- pregunto Rex.

-Pues antes vivía en un desierto, luego en una selva, luego un basurero, luego en Hong Kong y ahora aquí- dijo Rex.

-Wow, se nota que has viajado mucho- dijo Angie.

-Sí, pero ahora enserio ¿a quién busca?- pregunto Rex.

-Pues creía que alguien aquí sabría de los que vivían al frente, pero tal vez me equivoque- dijo Angie.

-¿Hablas de los Hathaway?- pregunto Rex.

-Sí, espera… ¿los conoces?- dijo Angie.

-Sí, soy buen amigo de su hijo Ash, ese tipo es cool- dijo Rex.

-¿Conoces a Ash?- pregunto Angie.

-Sí, es como el hermano del alma de mi hermano Lincoln, el que vive en esa casa- dijo Rex.

-Y… ¿sabrías dónde está?, de verdad debo verlo- dijo Angie con cara de desesperación.

-Pues sino está en su casa debe estar en la mía- Rex toca la puerta y Lincoln abre la puerta

-Ah hola Rex, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Hola hermano, encontré una amiga de Ash- dijo Rex, lo cual sorprende mucho a Lincoln.

-Escucha, sé que dijiste que no lo conoces pero tu amigo de aquí me dijo que… ¿Ash?- dijo Angie.

-Ay no…- dijo Ash otra vez asustado.

-Rex, porque la dejaste entrar- dijo Lori.

-Dijo que en verdad debía ver a Ash, así que fui amable- dijo Rex.

Entonces Angie al ver a Ash se lanza hacia el abrazándolo -Ash, me da gusto volver a verte-

-Hey… jeje, Angie... que… sorpresa verte aquí- dijo Ash muy incómodo.

De todos los presentes que veían esta escena, la más molesta era Luna que estaba enojada.

-Wow, miren a Luna- dijo Lana susurrándole a sus hermanas.

-Tu suéltalo- Luna aparta a Angie lejos de Ash separándolos.

Ah… ¿y tú quién eres?- pregunto Angie.

-Mi nombre es Luna Loud, la… mejor amiga de Ash- dijo Luna

Los chicos Hathaway y Loud esperaban una respuesta violenta por parte de la pelirroja, pero…

-Oh, que gusto conocerte, soy Angie, una vieja amiga de Ash- dijo Angie tomando la mano de Luna y saludando amigablemente

-Ah… ¿gracias?- dijo Luna confundida.

-¿Alguien más piensa que esto es?… ¿raro?- Zack le susurra a sus hermanos.

-Yo si- dijo Devin.

-Ah… mira Angie, iré al grano, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Ash.

-Es cierto, no te lo eh explicado, veras desde que Rompiste conmigo me agarro la locura, la tristeza y la ira, pasa horas imaginándome cientos métodos para desquitarme de ti estuve así un tiempo pero luego me puse a pensar, en verdad hacia lo correcto al enojarme contigo, después de todo, creo que estabas en tu derecho, digo, tratar de alejar a todos con tal de que pasaras tiempo conmigo solamente no es una idea… muy cuerdo que digamos

Así que apenas tuve la oportunidad fui a tu casa para disculparme por mi comportamiento, pero apenas llegue los vecinos me dijeron que tú y tu familia se habían mudado, luego fui con tus amigos del parque de patinetas y me dijeron que te habías ido a Royal Woods, no podía dejar de pensar en que te debía una disculpa, así que convencí a mis padres de dejarme venir hasta aquí comprándome un boleto de avión y… bueno, ya conoces el resto.

-¿Qué?, ¿y tus padres saben que estas aquí?- dijo Ash.

-Claro que sí, ¿no creerías que me iría sin avisar verdad?- dijo Angie.

-Conociéndote si- dijo Zack.

Angie se ríe un poco -Ay Zack, tú y tu sentido del humor siempre me han hecho reír-.

-Bueno, ya te disculpaste y todo, ahora porque no te vas… ahora- Lincoln abre la puerta.

Aww, ok, creo que es lo justo, pero antes déjame decir algo… Ash sé que aun piensas que soy mala persona después de estar conmigo tanto tiempo, pero te digo, eh cambiado, ya no soy la Misma que antes conociste, ahora soy alguien de bien, y si no quieres volver a verme… lo entiendo- Angie se empieza a retirar.

-Sí, mejor vete, que bueno que se fue, ¿a quién engañaría con esa rutina de la niñita buena redimida?- dijo Julie.

A mi no, aun no olvidamos lo que nos hiso, o cuando casi envía a Dragon a Indonesia- dijo Devin, mientras Dragon gruñe al poder recordar eso de nuevo.

-Oigan, no creen que están siendo algo crueles, y si dice la verdad y esta arrepentida- dijo Rex.

-Amigo, conociéndola no le creerías ni una sola palabra de lo que dice- dijo Zack.

Angie sale de la casa y Lincoln cierra la puerta -Bien, creo que… ya no tendrás que preocuparte por ella- dijo Lincoln

-Si… eso creo- dijo Ash.

-Aun pienso que fue demasiado, digo las personas pueden cambiar y arrepentirse- dijo Rex.

-¿Si?, menciona una- dijo Lynn.

-Aaah… bueno… déjame pensar… pues ahora no tengo a nadie- dijo Rex.

-Oigan, está mal… ¿sentirme mal por ella?- dijo Ash.

-¡QUE!- dijeron los hermanos Hathaway.

-Hermano ¿es una especie de broma?- dijo Zack.

-¿Que acaso no recuerdas lo que hizo en el pasado?- dijo Julie.

-Sí, ella es mala, cruel y obsesiva y nada puede cambiar eso- dijo Bianca.

-¿Que no conoces el dicho?, un leopardo no cambia sus manchas, una cebra no cambia sus rayas y Rex no cambia su feo peinado- dijo Devin.

-Oye, mi penado no es feo, lo tengo desde que recuerdo, literalmente- dijo Rex.

-Escuchen, sé que me creerán un loco pero… creo que está diciendo la verdad- dijo Ash.

-Pero… ¿qué hay de lo que me dijiste sobre ella?, ¿lo dejaras así?- dijo Lincoln.

-Sé que suena tonto pero voy a creerle por ahora, como dijo Rex, las personas pueden cambiar, ¿no recuerdan como era Kevin?- dijo Ash.

-Si paso de un loco que quería matarme a un buen amigo que me cubre la espalda, o como lo extraño ahora- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues sigan creyendo lo que quieran de ella por ahora, tengo que responder a su disculpa- Ash sale por la puerta.

-Mejor voy con el- dijo Luna siguiendo a Ash.

- _Rraaww_ -.

-Lo se dragón, no sé por qué pero siento que algo malo va a salir de todo esto- dijo Lincoln

-Pues aún no sé qué pasa aquí pero… debo apoyar a mi familia y amigos- dijo Rex.

* * *

Mientras afuera de la casa Loud… Angie caminaba con la cabeza gacha con una mirada algo triste

-Angie espera…- Angie se voltea hacia Ash y se detiene.

-Ash… ¿Qué?...- decía Angie.

-Escucha, sé que tal vez no me creas pero… acepto tu disculpa- dijo Ash lo cual Angie se sorprende al oír esto.

-¿En… enserio?, pero… tus hermanos…-.

-Pues por ahora que crean lo que quieran, pero hasta el momento, voy a creer en lo que dijiste- dijo Ash.

-¿De veras?, ¿me vas a dar otra oportunidad?- dijo Angie lo cual Ash asiente.

-Claro, podríamos iniciar de cero, como amigos- dijo Ash lo cual Angie sonríe al oír esto.

-¡Claro que sí!- Angie abraza muy fuerte a Ash.

-Angie… no respiro…- dijo Ash que ya estaba morado.

-Oh, lo siento, es la costumbre jeje- dijo Angie lo cual hace que ambos chicos se rían y se miren hasta que…

-Ejem…- Ash y Angie voltean y ven a Luna cruzada de brazos con una mirada "un poco" molesta.

-Ah eres la amiga de Ash… eh… lo siento olvide tu nombre- dijo Angie.

-Luna, Luna Loud-.

-Eso, gracias…- dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

-Y respecto a lo otro, ¿acaso interrumpo algo importante?- Luna alza una ceja enojada.

-Ah… Angie nos, ¿permitirías un segundo?- pregunto Ash.

-Ah… claro- dijo Angie en lo que Ash toma a Luna de la mano y la lleva a un lado de la casa Loud.

-¿Que fue todo eso?- pregunto Ash.

-Solo pregunte si no interrumpía nada- dijo Luna.

-Pues sonabas molesta- dijo Ash.

-No, no lo estoy- dijo Luna.

-Escucha, sé que hable mal de Angie pero… veo que ella cambio de verdad…- dijo Ash con sinceridad.

-Pues déjame decirte algo yo… siento algo raro en ella, no sé como pero siento que ella… no es normal, no sé cómo explicarlo- dijo Luna.

-¿Enserio?, ¿acaso no quieres que me acerque a ella?- pregunto Ash.

-No es eso, es solo que… no quiero que te lastimen- dijo Luna preocupada.

-Mira Luna, por favor no quiero que te preocupes por mí- dijo Ash tomando la mano de Luna.

-Como no quieres que me preocupe, eres mi mejor amigo, y no puedo perdonar tan fácil lo que otros le hacen a mis amigos, como lo que ella hiso- dijo Luna.

-Luna, sé que lo que hacía era horrible, pero creo que ella decía la verdad cuando Se disculpó, dime, ¿acaso se ve como alguien peligrosa?- Ash señala a Angie y ella voltea hacia ellos y saluda con la mano -Lo ves, nada de qué preocuparse- dijo Ash sonriendo.

-Ah…, bien, le daré una oportunidad, pero solo por ti- dijo Luna.

-Gracias, viniendo de ti significa mucho, y quien sabe, tal vez ella y tu terminen siendo buenas amiga- dijo Ash feliz por las palabras de Luna.

-Puede ser, digo…- Luna susurra - _Mi hermano tiene amigos alienígenas_ -.

-Muy cierto- Ash suspira -Bien, si me permites, voy a mostrarle a Angie Royal Woods- dijo Ash.

-De acuerdo- Luna da media vuelta y Ash se lleva a Angie, pero cuando Luna voltea por un segundo a ellos... Angie de pronto sonríe de una forma algo siniestra, y Luna pudo jurar que vio cierto brillo en sus ojos -Pero que… no, creo que fue mi imaginación- entonces Luna entra a la casa justo cuando todos iban a salir

-Oh, Luna, solo estábamos…- decía Lincoln.

-Tranquilo hermano, todo bien, solo entremos, quiero evitar discusiones- dijo Luna entrando a la casa dejando algo confundidos a los demás.

-Pues no sé si haya sido mi imaginación pero, ella se veía algo inquietada- dijo Rex.

-Talvez porque su chico esta con otra- dijo Lola.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk, el amor de los jóvenes de hoy, siempre tan complicado- dijo Lana.

-En primer lugar Ash no es mi chico, en segundo, no hay algo como "amor de jóvenes" y tercero... cierren la boca- Luna sube a su cuarto y sierra su puerta.

-No puede ser, ¿aún lo sigue negando?- dijo Julie.

-Ya sabes cómo son las cosas, yo negaba que Ronnie y yo éramos algo y pues somos más que amigos y… bueno hasta Lori y Bobby lo hacían y mírenlos ahora- dijo Lincoln en lo que los chicos ven como Lori hablaba con Bobby por su teléfono.

-Solo espero que no ocurra nada malo porque Ash confíe en su ex- dijo Zack.

-Ni yo, no quiero que trate de nuevo de enviar a Dragon de nuevo a indonesia- dijo Julie en lo que Dragon asiente con la cabeza.

-No lo sé chicos, pero siento que solo el tiempo lo dirá- dijo Lincoln algo inseguro en sus palabras.

Después de un rato, los Hathaway van a su casa y las chicas y Rex suben a su cuarto dejando a Lincoln solo, cuando Lincoln iba a ver la televisión, le llega una carta.

-Ah… ¿una carta?, qué raro, no está firmada por nadie, solo dice "urgente, léelo"- Lincoln abre la carta y la empieza a leer.

-" _Sé que no me conoces pero de verdad necesito que confíes en mí, no confíen en esa Angie, no es alguien nada buena, si llegas a leer esto, adviértele a todo aquel que entre en contacto con ella_ "-.

-Pero que… y si nosotros teníamos razón y… o esto podría ser falso… no lo sé, ya me he equivocado y…- Lincoln vio la carta y a pesar de ser solo papel -Lo siento Ash, pero seguiré mi instinto- Lincoln se puso su traje y decidió salir de la casa -Tendré que ver si es verdad o mentira sobre Angie, espero que no sea tarde- dijo Lincoln volando en su tabla voladora.

* * *

Luego de 5 minutos, Lincoln llega al lugar decidido aunque no quiera espiar a Angie y Ash en su salida.

-Bien, comienza la operación, "vigilar a Ash para ver si lo que esa carta dice sea verdad y no me haya convertido en paranoico y buscar un nombre más corto" en acción- Lincoln en su tabla voladora logra localizar al pelinegro y la pelirroja cerca del Sr. Smoothy, él aterriza y se esconde en un árbol cercano a ambos adolecentes.

-Y este es el Sr. Smoothy, uno de los lugares más populares de Royal Woods y aquí también es donde trabajo- dijo Ash justo frente al lugar.

-Genial, ¿sería de mucha molestia que me invites una?- dijo Angie.

-Bueno, supongo que por ser mi invitada podría ser- dijo Ash.

-Y así podrías seguir contándome lo que has vivido desde que llegaste a Royal Woods- dijo Angie.

-Oh, que no me ha ocurrido…- decía Ash entrando al lugar por las bebidas, mientras Lincoln en su escondite toma una grabadora.

-4:10, han estado saliendo como amigos y ahora hablaran- Lincoln corta la grabación.

Dentro del local se ve que Ash llega con 2 bebidas para ambos -Aquí tienes, espero que tengas sed, es el especial de la casa-.

-Que bien, gracias- Angie ella toma un sorbo -Wow, está muy buena-.

-¿De veras lo crees?, pues sí puedo decirlo, yo la invente- dijo Ash con orgullo.

-4:15, Angie probo el _"Ash especial"_ el cual es la mescla más popular- dijo Lincoln continuando con su vigilancia.

-De verdad lo está, sí que tienes talento- dijo Angie.

Ash se sentía algo halagado -Je, gracias, Luna siempre dice que tengo buen gusto para muchas cosas-.

-¿Luna?, ¿la chica de morado con pendientes de clips de papel?- pregunto Angie.

-No olvide genial en muchos sentidos, si es ella- dijo Ash.

-Oh… bien- dijo Angie bajando la cabeza -Y dime, Luna y tú… ¿tienen algo en especial?- pregunto Angie lo cual Ash al escuchar eso escupió lo su Smoothie.

-Ah… no entiendo la pregunta- dijo Ash.

-Ya sabes, eh visto que ambos son muy unidos, de seguro debe haber algo de trasfondo ¿no?- dijo Angie.

-Pues así es, porque ella y yo somos… amigos, mejores amigos- dijo Ash.

-Pues… bien por ustedes, se ve que de verdad la quieres- dijo Angie.

Ash: pues claro que la quiero, como a todos mis amigos y familiares, también a Dragon

-Y que hay de mi ¿también me quieres Ash?- dijo Angie.

-Ah… Angie ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo Ash.

-Es que, después de todo lo que les eh hecho a ti y a tu familia, es entendible que tal vez no me quieres ni como novia, ni como amiga- dijo Angie.

Ash suspira y empieza a hablar -Mira Angie, sé que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, y muchos no hubiesen perdonado algo como eso, pero yo no soy como ellos, yo creo en las segundas oportunidades-.

-¿Enserio?… pero, casi lograr enviar a tu mascota a de vuelta a indonesia, romper el juguete favorito de tu hermanita…

-Y eso fue cruel, pero fue parte del pasado, esto es el presente, puedes redimirte- dijo Ash.

-¿Ash, enserio crees que pueda?- dijo Angie.

-¿Es broma?, claro que sí, estoy seguro que la nueva Angie es alguien de bien- dijo Ash.

-Oh Ash- Angie lo abraza –Gracias-.

-Creo que la carta se equivocó, oh valla yo y mi instinto (Lincoln bajo sigilosamente del árbol y se va antes de que lo vean, entonces decidido a ir a casa…

- _No te rindas_ -.

-¿Que…?- Lincoln voltea y ve a alguien con una capucha que le cubría la cara -¿Quién eres tú?-.

-No te puedo decir ahora, pero no le creas nada a esa Angie, si te rindes ahora y la dejas hacer lo que quiera, te arrepentirás, buena suerte- se va desapareciendo entre los arbusto-

-¿Quién habrá sido?- Lincoln estaba confundido, por un lado Angie ya no era como la describían pero con esas señales, o le jugaban una broma o… -Esa Angie tal vez no es quien aparenta ser…- Lincoln decidió seguir observando a pesar de haberse rendido, pero ahora todo se veía bien, Ash y Angie aun charlaban como amigos.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a pasear en bicicleta en el parque?- dijo Ash.

-Sí, te me quedaste viendo y te desviaste cayendo en el estanque de los patos- dijo Angie riéndose.

-Sí, creo que fue mala idea salir con migajas de pan en el bolsillo aquella vez- dijo Ash rascándose la nuca.

-Aún recuerdo que terminaste también con una rana en tu camiseta- dijo Angie aun riendoce.

Ash alza una ceja -Ja-ja, muy graciosa, sabes, hace tiempo que no me sentía así con alguien que no fuera Luna-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Ya sabes, hablar así a gusto sin reservarnos nada, sin ningún secreto, solo 2 amigos hablando amigablemente pasando el rato

-Creo que es cierto- Angie luego de unos segundos, agacha un poco la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto Ash.

-Ash, ya que no nos guárdanos nada, seré honesta contigo- decía Angie lo cual Ash parecía algo confundido -La razón por la que intentaba alejar a tu familia y a los demás para que pasaras tiempo conmigo era que… tenía miedo-.

-No te lo tomes a mal pero… no comprendo- dijo Ash.

-Es que, tenía miedo de perderte, tu… eras mi primer novio y no quería que nada nos separara, es que, eh conocido a muchos chicos en mi vida, pero resulta que solo eran unos completos patanes, hasta que te conocí a ti, tú eras muy diferente a todos los chicos que había visto, eras amable, inteligente, respetuoso, sabes escuchar, tienes muchos talentos y no está más decir que también eres muy guapo, Y cuando empezamos nuestra relación, no quería que algo malo lo arruinara, tenía miedo de si pasaba perdería al único chico que ha sido tan dulce conmigo, así que… no podía pensar en nada mas que, evitar que algo o alguien nos separara, de verdad fue estúpido intentar algo así-.

Tanto Ash como Lincoln oían la explicación de Angie, ambos con caras de sorpresas

-Wow, Angie, no sabía que… habías hecho eso por… bueno, por eso- dijo Ash.

-Por favor no me regañes, fui una idiota y una egoísta al pensar que…- decía Angie pero ella no pudo continuar ya que Ash le tomo la mano.

-Escúchame Angie, ya no tienes que disculparte, porque ya te perdone, y ahora que escuche tu versión de la historia, con más razón creo que fue buena idea darte otra oportunidad- dijo Ash.

-Ash… ella toma la mano de Ash con las suyas) –Gracias-.

-Cuando quieras- dijo Ash.

Mientras Lincoln veía desde aquel árbol… -Creo que eso fue falso… creí que… ya no sé si creer- Lincoln iba a retirarse otra vez cuando Lincoln voltea una vez hacia el lugar y ve como Ash y Angie aún se están tomando de las manos

-Gracias por estar conmigo Ash, de verdad extrañe tu compañía… mucho-

Lincoln juro que los ojos de Angie se volvieron rosa oscuro por un segundo, y luego paso lo mismo con Ash.

-Yo… también te extrañe mucho Angie…- dijo Ash.

-Pero… ¿que fue eso?- Lincoln al ver esto, ya no tolero lo que veia -¡Bien ya no lo soporto!- sale de los arbustos que estaba escondido.

-¿Lincoln?- dijo Ash.

-ah… el niño- dijo Angie indiferente.

-¿Qué hacías escondido en ese arbusto?, acaso…- decía Ash.

-Sí, estaba espiando, pero por una buena razón, ella- apunta a Angie.

-¿Angie?-.

-¿Yo?-.

-Vi algo sospechoso en ti, algo en tus ojos, ¿que fue eso Angie?, ¿si es que es tu verdadero nombre?- dijo Lincoln seriamente.

-Que de que… ¿ojos?... no sé de qué estás hablando- dijo Angie confundida.

-¿Lincoln, que estas tratando de decir?- pregunto Ash.

-Vi que cuando ustedes se miraban "todo cariñito" vi que a ella le brillaron los ojos por un momento, pero no algo así como relejo de luz, le brillaron enteramente los ojos, que eres tú-.

-Ash… me está asustando- dijo Angie.

-Oye amigo por favor cálmate, Angie no ha hecho nada malo ahora- dijo Ash.

-¿A no?, si no hiciera nada malo alguien de que no se nada me lo advierte, me dicen que no confié en ella, que está mintiendo y la verdad estoy confundido, pero lo que se, es que ella...- decía Lincoln.

-¡YA BASTA!- grito Ash dejando en seco a Lincoln.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?, estas acusando a Angie de cosas absurdas y lo peor no tienes evidencia de algo malo que allá hecho desde que llego aquí, y en que te basas, en las palabras de alguien desconocido del que no sabes nada, ni si quiera te has puesto a pensar ¿si es ese chico o chica quien te dijo eso el que miente?- dijo Ash.

-Intento protegerte-.

-¿Protegerme?, ¿qué intentas decir con eso?-.

-Me están advirtiendo-.

-Pues déjame decirte algo "amigo", todo esto que dices no tiene sentido alguno, acusas a Angie de algo sin si quiera tener alguna prueba, pensé que eras un héroe de bien Lincoln, alguien maduro, alguien en quien podía confiar y ahora me sales con eso- dijo Ash.

-Pues perdona por querer cuidar a mi "amigo2, cuya chica casi envían a su mejor amigo al otro lado y romper el juguete de su hermana menor- dijo Lincoln cruzándose de brazos y dando media vuelta.

-Sabes algo, pues no necesita tu "ayuda", sabes perfectamente que se cuidarme solo, así que haz como siempre le dices a tus hermanas- Ash se acerca a él hasta quedar cara a cara -Y no te entrometas…-

Lincoln ya enojado le da un golpe en la mejilla a Ash y se empieza a retira -Y sabes que, olvida lo que te dije con Luna, no se la confiaría a alguien desconfiado como tú, adiós "hermano"- se va definitivamente enojado.

-Pues sabes algo, ¡haz lo que quieras "hermano", ya no me importa!- grito Ash y sin que ninguno de los dos lo viera Angie puso una sonrisa diabólica -Quien se cree que es ese chico, y pensar que se había vuelto uno de mis mejores amigos-.

Angie al ver que Ash volteo para el otro lado cambia su sonrisa a una cara preocupada -Estoy de acuerdo, si no tiene confianza en ti para creer que puedes tomar tus propias decisiones no necesitas a un amigo como el-.

-Pero… en verdad creía que Lincoln y yo éramos buenos amigos… que yo podía…- decía Ash en lo que Angie le toma la mano.

-Vamos Ash, no necesitas a esa clase de amigos, mientras me tengas… a mí- a Angie le brillan los ojos de color rosa oscuro, lo cual hacen que los de Ash también brillen del mismo color

-Si… tienes razón…- dijo Ash.

Desde el árbol el sujeto misterioso vio todo -Dang It, Ash… porque tenías que ser tan amable- se retira decepcionado de la escena.

* * *

 **Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	60. Amor oscuro 2da parte

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Lincoln llega pateando fuertemente la puerta y como se veía en su cara, estaba muy enojado o furioso.

-Wow, parece que alguien está molesto- dijo Lynn pero Lincoln la ignoro y fue a las escaleras

-¿Lincoln?- dijo Lori.

-¿Alguien más pensó que eso fue raro?- pregunto Lana.

Lincoln subió a las escaleras y entro a su cuarto cerrando fuertemente la puerta

-¿Oye estas bien viejo?- pregunto Rex.

-No quiero hablar de eso- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Puedo adivinar?, ¿se trató de Ash y su amiguita?- dijo Rex, pero Lincoln solo lo ignoro y fingió dormir para no hablar de eso -Pft, los chicos de hoy en día-.

* * *

 **Amor oscuro 2da parte**

En el cuarto de Luna y Luan, Luan estaba en su laptop viendo su blog de comedia, mientras Luna…

-Oye, ya has estado en la ventana la última media hora mirando hacia la casa de Ash y los chicos, empiezas a preocuparme- dijo Luan.

Pero Luna solo la ignoraba, ya que su mente estaba en otra parte, en eso, llegan Ash y Angie a la casa Hathaway.

-Me divertí mucho contigo hoy Ash- dijo Angie.

-Si bueno, que puedo decir, me agrada pasar tiempo con mis amigos- dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, hasta mañana- Angie lo besa en la mejilla y se retira, ese beso dejo a Ash en algo de shock y confundido, pero luego él sonríe y decide entrar a su casa sin saber que Luna vio todo desde su ventana.

-¿Qué estás viendo?- pregunto Luan.

-No… no te importa- Luna cae a su cama con la cara en su almohada.

Luan mira a su hermana algo seria -Conozco esa reacción, ¿te pasa algo malo?-.

-Eso no te incumbe, no es algo de lo que quiera hablar- dijo Luna.

-¿Tiene que ver con la llegada de esa Angie a Royal Woods?- pregunto Luan.

-Si fuera eso, ¿qué tiene que ver?- dijo Luna.

-Si no te conociera tan bien diría que estas… no lo sé… celosa- dijo Luan alzando una ceja.

-¿Celosa?, ¿yo?, porque lo estaría, solo es un amigo viendo a una… ex-novia- dijo Luna.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón…- dijo Luan acercando a la ventana cuando… -Hay no… ¡ella volvió y ahora se están besando!-.

-¡QUE!- Luna grito y se levanta de su cama y corre hacia la ventana, pero cuando mira hacia afuera... Luan se empieza a reír –Ah… está bien… te lo diré, pero prometes por tu vida de comediante que no lo dirás-.

-Bromeo sobre muchas cosas, pero no sobre esto, lo juro- dijo Luan.

-Creo que a mi… me esta empezando a gustar… Ash- dijo Luna en lo que Luan se muestra algo sorprendida hasta que…

-Lo sabía- dijo Luan tranquilamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo Luna.

-Por favor Luna, ambos son taaaaan obvios, esas miradas, los sonrojos, como se cuidan y apoyan uno al otro, hasta un ciego podría verlo- dijo Luan lo cual Luna se sonroja mucho.

-Pero ya que… ya no tiene caso- dijo Luna.

Luan alza una ceja confundida -¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Solo míralo, está feliz con su… ex-novia que ahora es otra… no me extrañaría que regresaran, creo que solo me conformare a ser… su amiga- dijo Luna muy triste a Luan le partía el alma ver a su hermana rockera así de… frágil, triste y vulnerable.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, estoy segura que tú y el aún tienen oportunidad- dijo Luan.

-¿Porque estas tan segura?-.

-Luna, eh visto como Ash actúa cuando está cerca de ti, siempre pendiente de ti, siempre amable y muy cariñoso, y no creas que por que su ex novia volviera eso se extinguirá… mira luna, Ash te quiere mucho y es bastante obvio que corresponde a tus sentimientos, no tienes que darte por vencida sin antes decirle ¿no crees?- dijo Luan muy segura.

Luna voltea y mira a su hermana y entonces reflexiona y se seca sus lágrimas

-Tienes razón… gracias hermana- Luna abraza a Luan lo cual la comediante lo regresa.

-De nada, lo que sea por mi hermana favorita, ahora una pregunta, ¿qué nombre de pareja para ustedes suena mejor, " _ashna_ " o " _lunash_ "?- dijo Luan.

-Guau, guau, no te apresures tanto… solo hablare con él, lo de pareja… ya lo veremos, me voy, deséame suerte- Luna se retira de su cuarto.

-Buena suerte hermana- dijo Luan viendo cómo se iba su hermana.

Luna bajo por las escaleras y salió afuera de su casa, ella llega hasta la casa de los Hathaway y toca la puerta donde abre Julie

-Luna, hola que tal- saluda Julie, luego Dragon al ver a Luna se acerca a ella y se pone en sus patas traseras para lamerle la cara en señal de afecto

-Ya, ya Dragon, a mí también me alegra verte, pero ahora… ¿esta Ash?- pregunto Luna.

-Está en su habitación, enseguida lo llamo- Julie se acerca a las escaleras -¡Ash! ¡Luna vino a verte!-.

-¡Ya voy!- dijo Ash que baja la escalera y se encuentra con Luna -Hola Luna…-.

-Ash, escucha… sé que tu amiga regreso y talvez lo estén pasando de maravilla pero... ¿quieres salir... hoy, mañana, quizás?- pregunto Luna lo cual Ash parecía sorprendido ante eso.

-Oh… mejor los dejo solos, para que… si, así que, vamos Dragon- dijo Julie en lo que tanto ella y Dragon suben las escaleras para darles privacidad a los chicos, pero sin que lo supieran, ellos junto con el resto de los hermanos Hathaway se asoman para ver qué pasaba entre Luna y Ash

-Oh... eh… ¿salir?... ¿contigo?- dijo Ash confundido.

-Sí, ya sabes, tu y yo… solos- Luna estaba algo sonrojada.

Ash suspira -Escucha Luna, de verdad me gustaría aceptar tu oferta- su tono se puso algo amargo -Pero no puedo-.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Luna.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los hermanos Hathaway.

-Es que Angie me pidió que la acompañara mañana a conocer el centro comercial de Royal Woods y...no pude decirle que no… de verdad lo siento, sé que normalmente me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, pero desde que Angie llego, ella y yo nos llevamos mucho mejor que antes y de verdad no quiero que eso se pierda

-Está bien… diviértete- Luna se va decepcionada a otra parte.

-Oh, vamos Luna, por favor no te pongas así, sé que tú y yo solemos divertirnos a diario, pero, Angie y yo…- decía Ash pero Luna ya estaba lejos de allí ignorando a Ash, el cual suspira un poco -La verdad quisiera entender por qué actúa así-

En eso, los ojos de Ash brillan de rosa y se escucha una voz - _No la necesitas Ash, ella solo es una pérdida de tu tiempo_ -

-¿Perdida de... mi tiempo?- pregunto Ash.

- _Si, quien querría estar con alguien así de cruda, tú no por su puesto, mereces algo mejor…_ -.

-Algo mejor...- dijo Ash en lo que sus ojos regresan a la normalidad -Que... ¿acaba de pasar?- el mira hacia todos lados -Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico- Ash voltea y ve a sus hermanos y a Dragon con caras de decepción -¿Qué?-.

-Es increíble hermano, ¿cómo es que pudiste hacer eso?- dijo Zack.

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunto Ash.

-No te hagas el inocente ¿cómo pudiste rechazar una cita? ¡con Luna!- dijo Bianca.

-Pensábamos que habrías dado lo que sea para tener una cita con ella otra vez- dijo Devin.

-Y ahora que ella viene y te invita tú la rechazas, por pasar tiempo con esa… esa… esa…- dijo Julie.

- _Rawpia_ (harpía)-.

-Gracias Dragon, ¡esa harpía!- grito Julie.

-Oigan, no me juzguen, solo la rechace formalmente ya que tengo un compromiso- dijo Ash.

-Con una chica que no es para ti en ningún sentido- dijo Devin.

-Lo dije una vez y lo volveré a decir, ¿acaso estás loco en decidir pasar tiempo con Angie?- dijo Zack seriamente.

-Nos ha ayudado a nosotros en muchos casos Ash, ahora nosotros queremos ayudarte- dijo Bianca preocupada.

-Sí, haciendo que entres en razón para que te separes de esa pelirroja teñida y vuelvas a tu lugar con Luna- dijo Julie.

-Muy bien, ¡es suficiente!- dijo Ash en lo que los Hathaway se quedaron en silencio al escuchar a su hermano -Saben que soy lo suficientemente grande para decidir con quién juntarme y con quien no, así que no tienen derecho a evitarlo, si quiero pasar tiempo con Angie, ninguno de ustedes podrá hacer algo para evitarlo-.

Ash molesto sube las escaleras hacia su habitación, los chicos se quedan sorprendidos por esa reacción por parte de Ash, Dragon decide ir tras él y entra a la habitación pero a penas lo logra Ash lo saca empujándolo y luego cierra la puerta con cerrojo

-Ay hermano, que pasa contigo…- dijo Julie preocupada.

* * *

Mientras en el parque, Luna estaba caminando todavía deprimida.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?- Luna voltea y ve que quien dijo eso fue Angie -¿Sorprendida?, sí… creo que es entendible viniendo de alguien como tú-.

-Déjame en paz, solo quiero estar sola- dijo Luna.

-Owww, apoco tu lindo Ash te rechazo- dijo Angie con un tono de burla

-Y a ti que te importa… fuiste su novia verdad… si tanto lo quieres… ya no me importa- Luna se da la media vuelta.

-Bueno, como quieras, después de todo, que oportunidad hubieses tenido con el de todos modos, alguien genial como el no perdería el tiempo en… algo como tú- dijo Angie en lo que Luna enojada la agarro de la camisa para golpearla pero… no quiso y solo la dejo ahí y se retira -Pobre chica, segada por un amor imposible- dice con falso lamento -Bueno, que se le va a hacer…-

-Puedes… dejarme… ¡EN PAZ!- a Luna le brillan sus ojos con un brillo rosa lo cual deja Angie sorprendida.

-¿Que estas...?- decía Angie.

-Oh, no es nada- sus ojos están normales -Cosas que me pasan-.

-Pues para no ser nada, si fue sorpresivo, que bueno que yo… también tengo mis truquitos-.

La mano de Angie brilla de un tono rosa con negro, Luna se queda anonadada por lo que estaba viendo, Angie lanza un rayo de energía directo al suelo, Luna tubo que cubrirse para no recibir el daño, luego del polvo Angie se acerca a luna y la agarra por la camisa

-Tu… tu… ¿que eres?- preguntaba Luna.

-Te diré algo rockerita, aléjate de Ash, él es mío y nadie… NADIE… me lo va a quitar y menos una fracasada aspirante a música como tú, nada va a evitar que Ash y yo estemos juntos para siempre- dijo Angie con una expresión de maldad.

-Tú… tú… en realidad no cambiaste, sigues igual que nos contó Ash- dijo Luna.

-Jejeje, no se te escapa nada ¿eh?- dijo Angie apunto de atacar…

-Pero a ti si- entonces una lluvia de roca golpea a Angie liberando a Luna.

-¿Que rayos…?- pregunto Angie

Entonces vio a Ronnie Anne en su traje de héroe levitando algunas piedras -Una advertencia, vete lejos de aquí, y no seré ruda contigo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Angie no tenía más opción, así que se va corriendo de allí.

-¿Estas bien Luna?- Ronnie Anne ayuda a Luna a levantarse

-Yo… sí, pero… ¿cómo sabias que estaba aquí?- pregunto Luna.

-Pues pasaba por aquí, te vi hablando con ella y de pronto… guau, tenía que intervenir- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Pues gracias, en serio te debo una- dijo Luna.

-No hay de que… ¿pero quién era esa desaliñada?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Su nombre es… Argh, Angie, ella es… la ex-novia de Ash- dijo Luna.

Ronnie Anne parecía tranquila, tomo una soda y se la tomo para luego escupirla -¡EX-NOVIA!, PERO CREI QUE EL… Y TU… ERAN… bueno algo-.

Luna se sonroja un poco -¿Que no hay alguien que no piense eso?-.

-Hasta mi hermano lo piensa, pero lo que importa es que hay que decirle esto a Lincoln, a tus hermanas, y sobre todo a…

* * *

-¡QUE ANGIE HISO QUE…!- gritaron los Hathaway menos Ash que fueron avisados por Ronnie Anne.

-Es increíble, ella… ella ¡ARGGH!- Bianca grita de frustración.

-La hubieran visto, saco un no sé qué de energía en sus manos y amenazo a Luna- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Sabía que ella no era de confiar desde que la volvimos a ver- dijo Devin molesto.

Dragon estaba tan enojado y gruñía rasgando un dibujo que hiso de Angie para simbolizar su enojo con ella.

-Pues que esperamos, debemos advertirle a Ash- dijo Julie.

-Buen plan Julie, Luna fue a decirle a...- decía Ronnie Anne.

* * *

-¡LINCOLN!, ¡LINCOLN ABRE!- grito Luna tocando muchas veces la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln, en eso Lincoln abre finalmente su puerta.

-¿Luna?, ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Ash… peligro… Angie… energía… no se… ayuda- decía Luna recuperando el aliento.

Lincoln al oír el nombre de Ash frunce el ceño -Oh... entonces él puede arreglárselas solo-

-Pero Linc, Ash está en problemas- dijo Luna.

-Pues el mismo lo dijo, él sabe perfectamente cómo salir de problemas él solo, así que no necesita mi ayuda, así que es mejor no entrometerme- dijo Lincoln.

-Como dices eso, se supone que es tu amigo, y la dejaras con esa harpía que además de amenazarme saco energía de no sé dónde- dijo Luna lo cual Lincoln abre los ojos.

-¡ELLA QUE!- grito Lincoln.

-¿Qué escuchaste, lo de amenazarme o lo de sacar energía?- pregunto Luna.

-Ambas, si ella se mete con mi hermana mayor, le va a ir mal de seguro- dijo Lincoln.

-Y también por Ash… porque ella es tal como lo dijo… no cambio, sigue tal cual no el conto- dijo Luna.

-Sabía que había visto algo raro en ella la última vez- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Tú también la viste lanzar energía?- pregunto Luna.

-Eso no, yo la vi… hacer algo raro con sus ojos- dijo Lincoln muy pensativo.

-Como sea, voy a decirle a Ash, solo espero que me crea- Luna baja rápido las escaleras y salir de la casa.

Lincoln solo se queda viendo a Luna quien se iba, luego toma la carta que había recibió anteriormente -Quien quiera que seas, debí haberte escuchado-.

* * *

Luna llega a la casa de los Hathaway y abre la puerta donde los chicos estaban en el sofá algo decaídos

-¿Chicos que les pasa?- pregunto Luna.

-Es Ash…- decía Julie.

-Se acaba de ir- dijo Zack

Luna al escuchar se sale rápido de la casa para buscar a Ash.

-Ni si quiera le dijimos a donde había ido- dijo Devin

Lincoln al ver como su hermana va corriendo, sale rápido de la casa donde lo esperaba Ronnie Anne.

-¿Y ahora qué ocurre?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-¿Estas al tanto?- dijo Lincoln.

-La ex-novia de Ash vino, está loca, lo quiere solo para él, ataco a Luna con una especie de energía, y es un completo peligro, ¿me falto algo?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Llama a Chase, ¡REX, VAMONOS!- grito Lincoln llamando al E.V.O.

-¿Es hora de golpear a un villano? me anoto- dijo Rex.

-Así es… es hora de ser héroe- dijo Lincoln muy seriamente.

* * *

Luna se iba corriendo por Royal Woods, hasta llegar al parque, donde ella y Ash habían tenido una cita hace un tiempo atrás

-Conociendo a Ash el estará por aquí…- Luna voltea hacia todos lados cuando ella ve a… Ash y Angie sentados en una banca… ¡a punto de besarse! -¡ALTO!- ambos chicos voltean hacia Luna.

-¿Luna?- pregunto Ash.

-Oh ¿ahora que quiere esta?- dijo Angie molesta.

-Ash, aléjate de ella, no sé qué sea, pero es peligrosa, no cambio, sigue siendo la misma víbora envidiosa de tu historia- dijo Luna

-¿Qué?- dijo Ash confundido.

-Oh no la escuches Ash, solo dice esas tonterías porque esta celosa- dijo Angie.

-Si lo quiere oír de mí, si… estoy celosa… Ash, te juro por Mick Swagger que ella miente, me amenazo en el parque que me aleje de ti, además no sé como pero puede sacar energía de su cuerpo- dijo Luna.

-Luna… no puedo creer que llegues a este punto…- dijo Ash enojado.

-Te digo la verdad, créeme- dijo Luna.

Ash iba a decir algo pero Angie le toca el hombro haciendo que se voltea hacia ella, y pasa otra vez del brillo rosa en los ojos de Angie y luego en los de Ash, entonces el voltea a Luna con el ceño fruncido.

-Es increíble que al igual que tu hermano, llegues a culpar a Angie por cosas que ni tienen sentido- dijo Ash.

-Pero Ash…- decía Luna.

-Pero nada, sabes Luna, porque te tienes que meter en donde no te llaman, ¿que acaso no puedes soportar verme con otra chica que no seas tú?- dijo Ash ya muy enojada.

Luna agarra a Ash de la camisa -Abre los ojos, acaso crees que yo o mi hermano seriamos capaces de mentirte, a un buen amigo como tú- Luna tenia algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mira, no sé qué...- intento decir algo pero Ash no sabía que decir.

-Ella te manipula, te miente, y sí, estoy celosa de verte con otra, eso querías escuchar… quisiera odiarte pero… no puedo- a Luna le volvían a brillar los ojos -Pero… pero…- ya no lo tolero y le dio una buena cachetada -¡No vez que queremos lo mejor, para ti!-.

En eso Ash se toca la mejilla debido al golpe, en eso sus ojos se tornan rosa por un segundo, pero ese brillo se rompe y sus ojos vuelven a ser normales -Luna… que, que esta…-

Luna estaba de espaldas llorando, y a punto de irse otra vez pero…

-¿Luna?, Luna espera- Ash corre tras de ella.

-¿Qué?… ¿Ash que haces?- pregunto Angie.

-Lo que debí hacer desde que llegaste aquí- Ash corre hasta llegar a donde Luna -Luna…-.

-Ahora que quieres, porque no me dejas en paz y te vas con tu amiga- dijo Luna muy triste.

-Porque tú eres con quien de verdad me gusta estar- dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-Que… tú… ¿lo dices en serio?- dijo Luna.

-Sí, mira, no sé lo que me paso estos días pero… en verdad no era voluntario, mira jamás me gustaría hacer algo para lastimarte a ti, o a alguien de tu familia- dijo Ash sujetando los brazos de Luna.

-Eres un tonto…- Luna lo abraza -Pero uno de buen corazón-.

Ash le devuelve el abrazo -Eres la más importante en mi vida… te quiero mucho Luna-.

Por otro lado Angie no se veía feliz y parecía que iba a estallar al ver eso -Angie: no… no… **¡NOOOOO!** \- entonces ambos no se creían lo que veían, Angie parecía que… cambiaba, su cuerpo brillaba de un tono rosa y negro

La piel de Angie se tornó en un tono gris, bajo sus ojos salían marcas negras, su cabello se volvió de un color verde oscuro y bastante enmarañado.

Sus brazos se hicieron más gruesos y de sus manos salieron garras afiladas, sus piernas también se volvieron más grandes y les salieron garras en los pies, le salieron alas negras que parecían de demonio y una cola delgada con punta en el final, además de que poseía colmillos afilados y orejas puntiagudas, aparte de que sus ojos se volvieron amarillos con pupilas pequeñas.

Ahora su ropa consistía en un traje algo harapiento de color negro sin mangas con detalles amarillos, un tipo de falda desgastada, y con un corazón roto en el pecho.

-Ah… no me dijiste que ella podía hacer eso- dijo Luna con algo de miedo.

-Pues si te soy sincero, tampoco lo sabía- dijo Ash en el mismo tono.

-Lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿que eres?- pregunto Luna aun abrazando a Ash.

- **¿Yo?, soy lo que te traerá desgracia a tu vida, ¡soy una Ilumitarian!** -

¿Ilumi-qué?- dijeron Luna y Ash.

- **Soy una de las especies más letales del universo, me alimento de esa energía que ustedes conocen como "amor", ya sea por un familiar, una mascota, un amigo, o un romance** \- Angie les lanza un rayo de energía a ambos que los deja noqueados en el suelo, luego ella sonríe con maldad y toma a ambos adolescentes y se los lleva volando del lugar.

* * *

Unos minutos después Luna estaba encadenada de las manos en unas piedras, ella trataba de liberarse pero…

- **Olvídalo chica, es inútil liberarse ahora** \- dijo Angie que estaba con cara de burla

-¿Dónde está Ash?, ¿qué hiciste con él?- dijo Luna muy furiosa con Angie.

- **Oh, él está bien, solo observa** \- Luna ve como Ash esta encadenado de cada brazo y pierna sobre una mesa de cemento en el suelo

-¡ASH!-

-¡LUNA!-

- **Arggh, como odio que Ashy diga tu nombre rockerita** -

-Ya no tienes derecho de decirme así, Angie porque nunca me dijiste que tu… eras un…-.

 **¿Ilumitarian? Oh amorcito, hubo diversas razones para eso, veras, te explicare el porqué de todo esto… cuando terminaste conmigo una furia incontrolable se apodero de mí, dispuesta a recuperarte a toda costa, y fue allí donde aprendí sobre… esto** \- Angie enseña su mano brillando de rosa y negro - **Con el tiempo aprendí a controlarlo, y así cuando oí que te habías mudado aquí a Royal Woods, partí de inmediato a recuperarte, pero claro, una mala reputación venia siguiéndome a si decidí fingir mi reformación… estaba dispuesta a recuperarte hasta que… te vi con ella** \- apunta a Luna - **Pude sentir algo entre ustedes, algo fuerte y fuera de este mundo… así que decidí pasar tiempo con Ash para saber que pasaba con eso, cuando pude verlo, era… cariño sincero, no podía creer que Ash sentía algo así por alguien que no fuera yo, así que para contrarrestar eso, decidí que debía hacer que Ash cayera por mis... Encantos** \- parpadea rápido varias veces.

-¡IUGH!- dijeron ambos adolecentes.

- **Lo que hice fue atrapar a Ash en mi hechizo, por lo que no importara lo que le dijeran o lo mal que hablaran de mi con él, Ash siempre estaría de mi lado y me apoyaría** -

-Estas diciendo, que esas cosas que horribles que les dije a Luna, Lincoln y mi familia, y esa voz que escuche en mi cabeza… ¿eras tú todo el tiempo?-.

-Te advierto que cuando mi hermano se entere, te dará una buena paliza- dijo Luna aun tratando de liberarse de sus cadenas.

 **Oh, tu hermano va a venir, oh que miedo tengo, bah… prosiguiendo, mi plan casi da resultado, iba a tener a Ash otra vez en mis brazos en ese momento en el parque, hasta que tu apareciste y lo hiciste entrar en razón** \- ella mira a Luna muy furiosa - **Por lo que ahora tendré que usar mi plan B, voy a usar ese cariño y afecto que Ash le tiene a todos sus seres queridos para hacerlo mío, y ser súper poderosa, así cuando no tenga ni una gota de ese sentimiento por los demás, solo le quedara su amor por mí, y así ambos estaremos juntos para siempre otra vez** -.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que aún tengo amor por ti?-

Angie se ríe un poco y desciende a donde estaba Ash, y acaricia su mejilla - **Eso es lo que siempre me gusto de ti muñeco, que siempre intentas negar lo que es cierto y obvio, sé que en el fondo aún me amas profundamente** -.

Tanto Luna como Ash trataban de liberarse de sus cadenas pero eran muy fuertes y Angie ya estaba preparada

- **Ahora Ashy, ¿estás preparado para que volvamos a amarnos hasta el fin de los tiempos?** \- Angie ya estaba por poner su garra sobre Ash cuando…

Entonces se escuchaban algunos temblores que poco a poco se hacía más y más fuerte, entonces de la pared de la cueva sale un gran T-Rex que destroza la pared y soltar un rugido.

- **¿Que…? ¿Una lagartija prehistórica?** \- de la espalda del T-Rex saltan y aterrizan 3 jóvenes vestidos de héroes, que no eran nada más y menos que Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Rex - **Ahrh ¿ahora qué?** -.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Luna.

-¡Hermano!- grito Ash.

El T-Rex se encoje tomando otra forma, y se trataba de Chase con su traje -Bien tu… lo que seas, libera a ambos por las buenas… o tendrá que ser a por las malas- dijo Lincoln.

- **Ja, ¿y ustedes que aran para impedírmelo?, son solo unos niños contra una diosa como yo** -.

-A la mala entonces- Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en - **¡Fuego!** -.

Ronnie Anne prepara su magia, Rex activa su _Big fat sword_ y Chase saca garras de Therizinosaurus -¡Es hora de que las cosas se pongan salvajes chicos!- Chase con una buena agilidad le da un zarpazo a Angie, mientras Rex usa su espada para liberar a Ash y Ronnie libera a Luna

-Gracias amigo, unos segundos más y no la cuento- dijo Ash feliz de ser libre.

-Cuando sea- dijo Rex.

-Ya estas libre Luna- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Uff, gracias, no sabía cuánto más de esta loca podría soportar- dijo Luna.

Chase saca su cola y sujeta con ella a Angie y la arroja hacia Fuego que le dio un puñetazo ardiente

- **¿No soportas el calor, mejor te alejas de mí?** \- Fuego lanza una ráfaga de llamas a Angie lo que la hace estrellarse contra una pared de la cueva.

-¿Funciono?- pregunto Ronnie Anne, pero luego ven que de la nube de polvo Angie se levanta casi sin un rasguño.

- **Estuvo bien, si, ahora** …- Angie se truena los huesos del cuello - **Mi turno** -.

Angie se eleva en el aire hasta estar encima de nuestros héroes, luego ella de sus manos lanza energía rosa y negra, 3 de los chicos recibieron el ataque estrellándose contra la pared, pero Rex que había esquivado se preparaba para golpear a Angie con sus _Smack hands_ , pero Angie lo detiene con una sola mano.

-Pero que…-.

-Disfruta el vuelo chico máquina- Angie con fuerza lo arroja contra otra pared, pero Rex aprovecha el humo del impacto y saco su _Blast caster_ que atrapa a Angie para luego recibir un choque eléctrico, lo cual le hace gran daño a Angie.

-Parece que no debiste subestimarme, niña demonio… ¡ahora chicos, ataquen!- grito Rex dando la señal.

Fuego se prepara y lanza un poderoso proyectil ardiente de sus manos, Ronnie Anne conjura un hechizo y lanza rayos mágicos de sus manos y Chase se convierte en un Ankylosaurio y con su cola lanza una gran roca, Rex lanza a Angie directo a los ataques recibiéndolos de lleno, la colisión de los ataques crea una gran nube de humo.

Luna y Ash que estaban aún lado de la cueva veían la pelea -¡Si, lo hicieron!- grito Luna feliz.

-Nunca hay que dudar de Linc y el Equipo Omnitrix- dijo Ash.

Los chicos sonreían por la supuesta victoria que tuvieron ante Angie… pero… ella se eleva más en el aire más estando sobre todos los presentes

- **¡Ahora si me enoje!** \- ella entonces suelta un fuerte grito sónico, lo cual afecta a todos los presentes, Fuego regreso a ser Lincoln debido al ruido, Ronnie, Rex y Chase les dolía los oídos, hasta Luna y Ash que estaban lejos lo sintieron.

-¡NO LO SOPORTO!- grito Rex.

-¡ELLLA SÍ QUE ES UNA VILLANA MUY CAPRICHOSA!-.

-¡NO SE RINDAN CHICOS… HEMOS SOPORTADO COSAS PEORES!-

-solo… debo… Concentrarme...- Chase pasa a ser un diplodocus y con su larga cola logra golpear a Angie haciéndola caer al suelo.

- _Galeus Wriluptus_ \- Ronnie Anne lanza un rayo de energía hacia Angie justo antes de que ella tocara el suelo.

Lincoln al ver eso aprovecha para activar el Omnitrix pero… Angie a toda velocidad logra acercarse a Lincoln y le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago, para luego agarrarlo del cuello.

- **Mmmph, patético** \- dijo Angie que dispara otro rayo de energía justo cuando Ronnie Anne y Chase iban a atacarla, lo cual los hace caer al suelo.

-¡Chicos!, ¡tú, ya basta! solo por un rompimiento y celos haces todo esto, no eres nada más que una envidiosa- dijo Rex.

-¡SILENCIO!- de los ojos de Angie lanza rayos shockeantes que golpean a Rex, pero Rex se levanta algo adolorido.

-No siempre las cosas resultaran como quieres, pero tienes que aceptarlo, pero personas como tu… que se quedan estancadas en eso… jamás avanzaran- dijo Rex.

- **¿Quién eres tú para decírmelo? No tienes idea de lo que eh sufrido desde que Ash me abandono** -.

-Yo entiendo, yo no recuerdo a mis padres… o a mi hermano biológico, he sufrido sin saber quién era… pero te diré… quien soy ahora, soy Rex Loud, soy un E.V.O. y personas como tu... que están tan locas como tu… no las perdonare- entonces en su interior el Omega-Nanite se activa y entonces de los brazos de Rex salen unas hachas mecánicas -En guardia-.

Angie se sorprende por tal cambio, así que suelta a Lincoln y se lanza a la carga contra Rex con sus garras, ambos chocan iniciando un combate a corta distancia, con Rex con sus hachas y Angie con sus garras, al principio ambos parecen igualados pero Rex ganaba ventaja, y con un golpe de energía de una de sus hachas lanza a Angie hasta estrellarse con varias rocas dejándola muy lastimada.

- **Arhg, pagaras por esto tú… Chico Robot** -.

-Sabes, si fueras un E.V.O. seria suave contigo, pero…- Rex cambia a sus _Smack hands_ y la golpea -Esto es por Ash- luego le da una patada con sus _Punk busters_ -Eso fue por Luna- le da un zarpazo con su _Big fat sword_ , una embestida de su vehículo _Rex ride_ , un disparo de su _Slam cannon_ -Eso por los Hathaway- finalmente activa sus _Funchucks_ y genera una onda de energía que impacta contra Angie -Y esto… por mis amigos-

Angie termina estrellada y muy lastimada contra la pared.

-Wow, Rex…- decía Lincoln.

-Admito que puedo ser un tonto, pero métanse con los que quiero y seré duro- dijo Rex.

-Lo admito, eso fue asombroso, bien hecho cabeza metálica- dijo Chase.

-Chase tiene razón, fue genial- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Suelo tener mis momentos- dijo Rex.

-Muy bien, llevemos a esta loca con los Plo…- todos ven como Angie se levanta -Oh Dang It ¿es enserio?-.

Rex se pone al frente activando de nuevo sus hachas

- **Ya me arte de todos ustedes ¡los eliminare aquí y ahora!** \- Angie de sus manos y ojos lanza rayos de energía por todos los lados que pueden, los chicos tuvieron suerte en esquivar, pero uno estaba por llegar Ash y Luna, Ash iba a cubrir a Luna pero...

-¡AAAH!- Lincoln se pone el frente de los chicos recibiendo el golpe -Dang It… eso dolió- Lincoln se desmalla debido al daño del impacto.

-¡LINCOLN!- gritaron tanto a Luna y Ash.

- **Bien, eso me relajo un poco** -.

-Tu… tú, miserable…- dijo Ash que se lanza contra ella, pero Angie entonces lo toma por el cuello y lo azota contra el suelo.

\- **Que tierno, crees que puedes hacer algo contra mí, aunque déjame decirte que tu atrevimiento te costara caro** \- Angie de su cola saca un aguijón y lo acerca al cuello de Ash -

- **Ahora, si yo no puedo tenerte… nadie lo ara** \- dice lo último con un tono más oscuro, Angie se preparó para atacar pero entonces… el aguijón de detuvo a solo unos milímetros del cuello de Ash – **Pero que** …- todos voltearon y vieron que había una especie de soga hecha de energia rosa y provenía de Luna cuyos ojos brillaban de un rosa intenso - **No puede ser… ella…** -.

-¿Luna?...- decía Ash.

-Dijiste que los Ilumitarian son la especie más peligrosa… entonces no has escuchado de… una Anodita- entonces el cuerpo de Luna brillo y ahora su cuerpo cambio, su estructura era la misma, pero ahora era un ser de energía pura de un color magenta oscuro y ojos blancos brillante.

Los chicos presentes quedan impactados

-No…- dijo Chase.

-Puede…- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Ser…- dijo Rex.

-Wow… Luna…- dijo Ash.

- **¡No!, Imposible, ¿que eres tú?** \- dijo Angie irritada con ver a Luna.

Luna toma a su hermano y lo sana del daño que recibió y lo entrega a Ronnie Anne - **Cuídalo…- ahora fija su vista en Angie -Y no me escuchaste… soy una Anodita… y tú, pagaras por lo que hiciste-** Luna suelta una esfera de mana que impacta contra Angie atravesando la pared de la cueva.

- **ahrg, eso me dolió… ¡ME DOLIÓ MUCHO!** \- grito Angie que lanza rayos de sus ojos pero Luna los detiene fácilmente con un escudo de mana.

Angie al ver eso se lanza a golpearla con sus puños, pero Luna esquivaba todos hasta darle una patada en la quijada y luego agarrarla de la cabeza y lanzarla hasta estrellarse contra varios arboles cercanos.

-¡Eso es Luna!- grito Rex.

-¡Acaba con ella!- dijo Ronnie Anne que aun cargaba a Lincoln.

-¡Hazla pagar por todo lo que hizo!- dijo Chase.

- **Hay… alguien anoto la matricula del camión que…** \- decía Angie cuando vio que Luna de sus manos acumulo energía y la lanzo directamente a Angie que la mando a volar muy lejos del lugar - **¡RECUERDA MIS PALABRAS LUNA LOUD! ¡NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER ALGÚN DIAAAA...!** -

Ya una vez desecho de Angie, Luna levito hasta estar frente a los chicos - **¿Lincoln?, despierta hermano, por favor** \- Luna puso una mano en la mejilla de su hermanito, y este poco a poco empieza a abrir los ojos.

-Ah… ¿Luna?... ¿eres tú?- pregunto Lincoln poniéndose de pie.

- **Si hermano, creo que… así soy en verdad** \- ella fija su mirada en Ash, pero ella voltea en vergüenza - **Bueno… ya viste como soy… en realidad**

-Sí… así es… y déjame decirte algo- Ash la toma de ambas manos -Te vez más hermosa y magnifica de lo que me pude imaginar-.

- **Tú… ¿lo crees?, ¿no crees que me veo rara?** -.

-Claro que no, esto no te hace ver rara, solo te hace ser mucho más especial de lo que ya eras…

Luna aterriza en el suelo y regresa a su forma humana, pero luego empieza a caer del cansancio pero Ash la atrapa -Gracias galán-.

Ash se sonroja un poco -Ah… ¿galán?-

-Pues es lo que yo pienso de ti- dijo Luna ya un poco mejor y de pie.

-Ash, yo… lo lamento- dijo Lincoln.

-No hermano, yo soy el que lo lamenta, ella estaba controlándome y no sabía lo que decía, en verdad siento todas esas cosas horribles que dije, no eran ciertas, me alegra mucho que tú y yo seamos amigos, y tenerte en mi vida, como mi hermano del alma…

-Yo igual lo creo… perdón por el golpe en la mejilla-.

-Está bien, supongo que me lo merecía, aparte, tienes buena derecha, aun me sigue doliendo- Ash se acaricia la mejilla.

-¿El que te dio Lincoln, o el que te di yo?- pregunto Luna.

-Para ser sincero, ambos, no por nada son hermanos- dijo Ash.

-Bueno, ya vámonos a casa, ya es tarde y quiero dormir- dijo Rex.

-Concuerdo, no quiero que a mi hermano le de otro ataque de pánico por saber que salí a esta hora- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Los chicos se retiran de aquella cueva volando, con Luna y Ash montante sobre Chase convertido en Pterodáctilo

-Oigan, en verdad lamento todo lo que les cause…- dijo Ash.

-Estabas siendo controlado, tu tranquilo- dijo Rex.

-Aunque yo te lo hubiera dicho, dudo que me hubieras creído- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Es que, si no hubiese confiado en Angie desde un principio, nada de esto hubiese sucedido- Ash agacha la cabeza apenado -Todo fue mi culpa, me comporte como un total cretino y puse a mis amigos en peligro, lo siento-.

-Ya tu tranquilo- Lincoln le da un golpe sueva en el brazo -Al fin y al cabo termino… por ahora-.

Una vez frente a la casa Loud, Ronnie Anne y Chase se retiran para ir a sus propios lugares -Bueno, creo que nos vemos mañana… y Lincoln…- Ash estira su puño y Lincoln entiende y choca el suyo

-Te veo mañana… hermano- dijo Lincoln.

-Descansa, hermano- dijo Ash despidiéndose de Lincoln que junto a Rex entraron a la casa dejando a Luna y Ash solos afuera -Vaya, creo que hoy fue un día bastante loco-.

-Si… ya lo creo… bueno, ya voy a entrar a mi casa- dijo Luna cuando…

-Espera Luna…- dijo Ash en lo que Luna se detiene dando media vuelta -Tu… oferta de una salida mañana… ¿sigue en pie?- pregunto Ash algo nervioso.

Luna abrió los ojos de sorpresa -Bueno… de hecho tengo planes…- dijo Luna en lo que Ash se desanimó al oír eso -Era broma… claro que podemos salir juntos-.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Ash en lo que Luna asiente y Ash feliz la abraza -Gracias… por darle otra oportunidad a este torpe-.

-Tranquilo, eres un torpe, pero uno lindo- Luna antes de entrar a su casa le da un beso en la mejilla a Ash -Te veo mañana… Ashy- Luna cierra la puerta dejando a un Ash feliz.

Aquel beso que Luna le dio a Ash, para él fue diferente como aquel que le dio Angie, el de Angie se sentía frio y áspero… pero el de luna se sintió… Cálido, suave, con mucho cariño, y… Ash podía juran que sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica en su mejilla

-Hasta mañana… Baby- dijo Ash

Luna entra a su casa e iba a subir a su habitación cuando... -Y… ¿cómo te fue?- Luna vio a Luan sentada en el sillón

-Pues no le dije pero… estamos avanzando, lento y seguro… bueno buenas noches hermana- Luna sube a su habitación para dormir.

Luan se ríe un poco -Mi hermana Luna, sí que está enamorada-.

* * *

Mientras en la casa Hathaway, Ash entra a su casa y cierra la puerta, cuando voltea, ve a sus 4 hermanos y su dragón de komodo mascota en la sala, todos viéndolo con una cara seria.

Ash suspira para luego hablar -Escuchen, les debo una gran disculpa a todos, intentaron advertirme de Angie y no les hice caso, perdónenme chicos- dijo de manera sincera.

Los hermanos Hathaway y Dragon se ven entre ellos durante unos segundos, para después volver a voltear hacia Ash.

-Nos alegra que entraras en razón hermano- dijo Zack con una sonrisa.

-Nos tenías muy preocupados, aceptamos tu disculpa- dijo Bianca.

-Sí, es bueno, ya no tendré que golpearte con esto para que entres en razón- dijo Devin sacando un bate de baseball.

Dragon se acerca a Ash se sienta frente a él, Ash entiende el mensaje y le acaricia la cabeza y Dragon recibe las caricias con gusto

-Gracias chicos, enserio-.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto hermano mayor- dijo Julie abrazando a Ash para luego separarse de él y darle una mirada algo picara -Y me pone feliz que al fin volvieras con una chica que si te convenga- le guiña un ojo.

-¡Julie!- Ash estaba todo rojo y todos los Hathaway incluyendo a Ash se reían felices.

* * *

En una playa cercana a Royal Woods, Angie estaba en la arena toda herida y molesta y luego haciendo un berrinche por su derrota.

-Con que aquí estas… finalmente te encontré…- dijo aquel encapuchado frente a Angie.

- **¿Ah?... ah… eres tu… ¿qué quieres?** \- pregunto Angie.

En encapuchado camino directo a Angie y se quita la capucha revelando un rostro conocido para ella, era una niña de la edad de Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, con cabello rojo atado con una cola de caballo y tenía un traje de Plomero a su talla.

- **Vaya vaya… Jasmine, que tal estas… hermanita** \- dijo Angie con lo último con algo de amargura.

-Jazz, quiero que me digan Jazz, y que vengo, pues a llevarte, oí que causaste un estrago y todo porque no toleras que el buen Ash encontrara a alguien mejor que tú, lo lamento pero…- enseña una insignia de Plomero -Tendré que arrestarte-.

- **Jaja, no me hagas reír hermana, todos saben que soy mejor que tú en todo, mi pequeña hermana menor no puede hacer nada para detenerme** \- dijo Angie en lo que la llamada Jazz saca de sus manos una energía de un brillante amarillo que impacta contra Angie haciéndola retroceder - **imposible… como… ¿aprendiste a dominar los poderes?, la última vez que te vi no podías hacer casi nada con ellos** -.

-Aprendí de una manera diferente de ti, yo aprendí de la abuela, los tuyos son de un lado negativo, sin control, por eso tienes esa forma, ese es el defecto de nuestro lado Ilumitarians-.

- **Como quieras, aun así no podrás conmigo niña** -.

-Quieres apostar… ven, rechazada- dijo Jazz en lo que Angie con fuerzas se abalanza contra su hermana, Jazz se eleva volando y con ella una aura brillante la cual la hace más veloz que Angie y le da algunas patas en la cara dándole a Angie un ojo morado y una muela rota -Uuh, lo siento, me pase-

Angie escupe un poco de sus dientes - **Vas a pagar eso…** \- Angie lanza energía negativa hacia Jazz, pero Jazz contrataca con energía positiva.

-Uh, sí que eres fuerte Angie-.

- **Gracias, lo sé** \- dijo Angie.

-Pero… yo tengo esto- Jazz con uno de sus dedos apunto un rayo directo al ojo de Angie.

Angie se tapa el ojo adolorida - **¡ahhh! ¡Mi ojo! ahora si me hiciste enojar** -.

Jazz aprovecha y gana la pelea de energía dejando lastimada a Angie -¿Te rindes?-.

Angie intenta levantarse - **Me reusó… a ser vencida… por mi hermana menor** \- Angie lanza energía al suelo provocando polvo el cual Angie aprovecha de escapar.

Angie… veo que es tarde para ti… bueno, prepárate Royal Woods, aquí viene Jazz Milton-.

* * *

 **Quiero darle las gracias a _"NicolasPatricioGalla"_ por dejarme usar a su Oc Angie Milton para este capítulo y también por ayudarme en varios diálogos, y para lo que los que se pregunte, Jasmine "Jazz" Milton es un Oc propio, gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	61. Lo que la verdad esconde

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era de noche en Royal Woods, y en la casa Loud todos dormían, bueno… todos menos…

-¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto Rex que salió de la casa Loud y al frente estaba su amigo Bobo.

-Mi pancita dice…- se escucharon gruñidos de estómagos –Tacos… y por favor que sean muy grandes- dijo Bobo.

-Espero que no te vayas a empachar, entendido- Rex verifica si todos los Louds estaban durmiendo y si no había nadie alrededor que los delate, entonces activa sus _Boogie pack_ para volar… hasta que suena su teléfono.

-No conteste, el palacio de la fiesta de Pancho cierra a media noche-.

-No te estreses…- Rex contesta la llamada –Ya se Lori, pero no trato de salir a altas horas, solo es para descubrir mi herencia cultural-.

-Rex, soy yo- dijo Circe al otro lado de la llamada.

-¿Circe?... guau, no esperaba oírte de nuevo y… ¿bueno que pasa?- pregunto Rex.

-Escucha Rex, me pidieron que te llamara y pedir ayuda, este lugar, Abismo, las cosas no andan bien por aquí, necesitan tu ayuda- dijo Circe.

-Guau, como dijo esto… diles que se pierdan, lo que pase en Abismo ya no es problema mío, y si fueron los mutantes diles que me vale un cuerno lo que les pase- dijo Rex.

-Por favor Rex, esto el algo de vida o muerte- dijo Circe.

-Pues asi es mi vida Circe, y si vez a… o espera, el ya no existe, llámame cuando tengas tiempo- Rex cuelga la llamada, ignorando que lo que pasaba allá era en verdad algo serio, muy muy serio, después de eso Rex desactiva sus máquinas ya sin ganas de salir.

-¿Eso significa que no tendré mi combo grande?- dijo Bobo.

-Hay un cambio en el menú- dijo Rex entrando a la casa.

-Ay las mujeres- dijo Bobo.

* * *

 **Lo que la verdad esconde**

En el cuartel secreto terrestre de los Plomeros, Rex junto a Bobo estaba caminando por los pasillos a hurtadillas hacia alguna parte en concreto.

-Mi equipo no tiene el suficiente alcance para llegar a Abismo- dijo Rex.

-Bueno eso es fácil, pide prestada una nave- dijo Bobo lo cual Rex sonríe por la idea.

-Órale, se te prendió el foco- dijo Rex llegando al hangar de naves y subiendo a una.

-¿Haz volado una antes?- pregunto Bobo.

-Es pan comido, solo debo liberar un millón de nanites y quitar la seguro de la secuencia de encendido- dijo Rex cuando…

-Es un buen plan… excepto que mantenimiento quito los circuitos para mantenimiento- dijo Seis llegando de la nada.

-Fue idea suya- dijo Bobo acusando a Rex.

-¿Te importa decirme que pasa?- pregunto Seis.

-Pues yo creo que… no- dijo Rex tratando de sonar sutil pero Seis levanta una ceja –Esta bien, hable con Circe por teléfono, algo malo pasa en Abismo y solo quiero ver que pasa-.

-Y… no me lo dijiste o a tus compañeros, ¿porque?- dijo Seis.

-Porque siempre sales con frases como "no autorizado" o "no", encontrare un modo de llegar lo autorices o no- dijo Rex muy seriamente.

-No me dejas muchas opciones verdad…- dijo Seis empezando a retirarse –Regresen aquí en una hora- dijo Seis retirándose del lugar.

-Toda una hora, lugar de los tacos #2- dijo Bobo alegre por la noticia y Rex por su sonrisa parece estar de acuerdo.

Una hora había pasado y Rex estaba en el piso comiendo unos nachos hasta que llega Seis, pero estaba acompañado.

-¿Ibas a irte sin nosotros hermano?- dijo Lincoln.

-Creí que éramos amigos, amigo- dijo Chase.

-Que desconfiado eres- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Les dijiste Seis?- dijo Rex.

-También contacte con Holyday para ver si la historia de tu amiga es cierta- dijo Seis en lo que justo llega Holyday.

-Los satélites indican que Abismo muestra una especie de anormalidad, no lo que la causa, si quieres ayudar a Circe, necesitaras ayuda para encontrarla- Holyday le da al equipo comunicadores para la misión y Seis le da a Chase las llaves y los circuitos de la nave.

-Buen suerte y regresen sanos y salvos- dijo Seis en lo que los chicos hacen saludo y suben a la nave.

* * *

Pocas horas de viaje en nave después

-No sabíamos que seguías en contacto con Circe- pregunto Ronnie Anne dentro de la nave.

-Sí, yo tampoco- dijo Rex tratando de evadir esa charla, pero Ronnie Anne hace una cara picara –No podrías restarle importancia a esto-.

-Llegamos- dijo Chase aterrizando la nave –Y como se ve, en verdad algo afecta el terreno- se puede notar como los arboles están muy marchitos y el líquido de los estanques van directo al cielo.

-Aterriza cerca del viejo castillo de Van Kleiss- dijo Lincoln.

-Entendido capitán- dijo Chase.

-Considerando lo divertido que fue la primera vez que vine, no puedo decir que me alegra volver, al menos no estará el mismo Van Kleiss para recibirnos- dijo Rex recordando los eventos de _"el primer encuentro"_ y _"Pasado oscuro"_ , en eso la nave aterriza en los escombros de lo que fue el castillo, luego el equipo sale de la nave para empezar la misión.

-Deberías llamar a tu novia- dijo Chase.

-Si eso hago, y ya te dije que no es mi novia- dijo Rex tratando de llamar por su teléfono, pero nada –No contesta- los chicos deciden ir directo al castillo y luego notar los estanques negros que van hacia arriba –Me recuerda a algo que escupí cuando tenía gripe-.

En eso Ronnie toma una con una especie de aguja una muestra y la coloca en una especie de analizador –Doctora, que nos puede decir de esto- pregunta desde su comunicador.

-Jamás había visto algo como eso, son nanites, muy inestable y multiplicándose- dijo Holyday desde el laboratorio.

Regresando con los chicos iban a seguir al castillo, pero entonces desde una roca aparece un E.V.O gigante con una potente garra derecha pero sin un miembro izquierdo y dos patas desproporcionadas que dio un potente gruñido a los chicos.

-Solo su madre lo amaría con esa carita- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix - **¡Yo soy Piedra!** -.

El E.V.O. salto directo de la roca para atacar con su garra, Piedra escala por el brazo para golpearlo pero el E.V.O. lo evita y le da un fuerte cabezazo, Chase por su parte se convierte en un Therizinosaurus y salta para atacar con sus garras pero el E.V.O. lo hace a un lado pero Ronnie con su un hechizo ( _Toriam Perfectan_ ) lo ayuda a aterrizar a salvo con un remolino, Rex activa sus _Boogie pack_ para volar directo al E.V.O. y luego pasar a sus _Punk busters_ para patearlo, pero el E.V.O. lo atrapa la pierna derecha con la boca y luego arrojara Rex con fuerza hacia una roca, Piedra y Chase fueron a ayudarlo a levantarse entonces en E.V.O. iba a volverlo a atacar pero…

- _Mercurius venditus_ \- Ronnie Anne lanza un potente rayo de energía que hace retroceder al E.V.O., Ronnie iba a volver a atacar pero entonces da vuelta y… -¡Chicos, tenemos compañía!-.

Entonces todos voltean y ven en un pequeño risco a Circe acompañados de BioLobo y Escalamandra, Rex estaba confundido de que Circe estaba con ambos mutantes y los demás supusieron lo peor.

- **Era una trampa** \- dijo Piedra.

-Circe con los mutantes bajan del risco pero en vez de atacar a los chicos fueron directo al E.V.O. confundiendo mucho a los chicos.

-Esperen, ¿enserio van a ayudarnos?- dijo Rex

Entonces Circe usa su grito ultra-sónico para mantener en raya al E.V.O mientras Escalamandra lanza varios fragmentos de cristal directo al E.V.O. con algunos clavados en su cuellos y BioLobo usa su agilidad y agarras para atacarlo, pero el E.V.O. lo atrapo y se preparó para comerlo pero Rex golpea al E.V.O. con su _Smack hand_ izquierdo y libera a BioLobo, entonces entre todos aprovechan de atacar a la vez al E.V.O. con todo y dejarlo noqueado, entonces Rex va directo al E.V.O. para curarlo pero entonces… el E.V.O. comienza a ser rodeado de ese líquido negro comenzando a disolverse y sus retos levitando al cielo dejando sorprendidos a los chicos.

-Eso mismo está ocurriendo en todo Abismo- dijo Circe.

-Algo de información nos vendría bien- dijo Rex.

-Trate pero tu colgaste- dijo Circe algo molesta.

-Por eso decía- dijo Rex.

- **Tienes idea…** \- Piedra regresa a ser Lincoln -… de lo que causa esto-.

- ** _No, no lo sabemos_** \- dijo BioLobo.

-Pero se expande, ¿verdad?- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Circe asiente –Significa que será malo si rebasa la frontera, será como una amenaza global-.

-¿Cómo pararla?- pregunto Chase.

-No puedo, por eso ellos me pidieron que llamara a Rex, sé que no te gustara pero… tienen que venir- dijo Circe que junto a BioLobo y Escalamandra van al castillo siendo seguidos por Lincoln y Chase.

-Es muy bonita- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Eso no lo… o por poco caigo, y no- dijo Rex.

-Se te nota que te gusta- dijo Ronnie Anne con una sonrisa burlona.

-No voy a hablar de eso- dijo Rex siguiendo a los otros al igual que Ronnie Anne que aún se reía de la cara de Rex.

* * *

Después, todos llegan a una especie de cuarto subterráneo y los chicos se sorprenden por lo que vieron.

-¿Que es esa cosa?- pregunto Rex ya que vieron algunos equipos tecnológicos y al medio una especie de maquina difícil de describir.

- ** _Es amo dejo estas instrucciones en caso de que algo le pasara_** \- dijo BioLobo entregándole un pergamino a Chase que empezó a leer.

-¿Y porque me necesitan?- pregunto Rex.

-No quiere encender- dijo Circe.

-Y porque no llaman a un técnico- dijo Lincoln.

-Rex, es la llave, de acuerdo a esto, tus habilidades son el único modo para que la maquina sirva- dijo Chase.

-No me digas, creyó que para este momento seria uno de ellos- dijo Rex.

-Ellos no pueden hacerlo sin ti Rex, por eso me buscaron para llamarte y la verdad la maquina…- decía Circe.

- ** _No, no digas nada más, una palabra y nuestro tarto se rompe_** \- dijo BioLobo.

-¿Trato?, ¿Qué trato?- pregunto Rex.

-No puedo decirte, al menos no ahora- dijo Circe cabizbaja lo cual Rex noto.

-Chicos… tenemos que hablar- dijo Ronnie Anne y apuntar a ir a un lugar privado –No confió en ellos, en los mutantes no tengo nada en contra de la novia de Rex-.

-Que no es mi novia- dijo Rex.

-Yo tampoco estoy loco por ayudarlos, pero debemos dejar las emociones a un lado, si dejamos que esos nanites avancen, consumirán todo, nadie estará a salvo- dijo Chase lo cual dejo aun dudoso a todos.

-Linc, tu eres el líder, tú decides- dijo Ronnie Anne lo cual Lincoln lo pensó…

-No tenemos muchas opciones, si dejamos que este problema siga, ni nosotros podremos hacer algo, piénsenlo- dijo Lincoln.

-Ah, ok- dijo Rex levantando el pulgar y dar señal de que colaborara, finalmente BioLobo y Escalamandra encendieron y prepararon todo para encender la máquina, finalmente Rex estaba frente a frente a la máquina –Espero que esta cosa no me convierta en una papa frita-.

-Rex, antes de eso, tengo que decirte…- decía Circe.

-No digas más, me lo dices y rompen el trato, aunque no sé de qué trato seria, asi que no te preocupes- dijo Rex con una sonrisa lo cual alegro a Circe -Y… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-.

-Cuando dije que eras la llave, era literal, de acuerdo a esos planos la maquina necesita encenderse desde un nivel nanoscopico- dijo Chase.

-Órale, ¿y cómo hago eso?, porque esto no es como una máquina que vende sodas- dijo Rex.

- ** _¡Inténtalo!_** \- dijo BioLobo.

-Bien, lo hare, no creo que sirva- entonces Rex puso sus manos en la máquina y con ayuda de sus nanites empezó a activar la maquina al mismo tiempo que los mutantes lo calibraban y entonces de una especies de bombillas en los lados superiores de la maquina empezó a formarse poco a poco del centro un cuerpo hecho de lianas y plantas y Rex al ver ese cuerpo lo reconoce -¡VAN KLEISS!- entonces Rex quito sus manos de la maquina el cual paro.

- ** _Nooo_** \- dijo BioLobo.

- **¡Amo!** \- dijo Escalamandra que vieron que ese cuerpo se deshizo al simple contacto con el viento.

-Circe, ¿porque?, ¿por qué me pediste que trajera a Van Kleiss?- dijo Rex.

-Quería decírtelo Rex, pero…- decía Circe.

-¡Acaso al final te uniste a Van Kleiss, te dijo que te daría todo a pesar de mis advertencia, no me necesitabas y lo necesitabas a él!- decía Rex estando muy molesto.

-¡Mi familia Rex!- grito Circe lo cual sorprendió a Rex y a los chicos –Veras, después de que me fui de la playa, me reuní con mi familia, y al contrario de lo que creí, no me trataron diferente, pero ellos luego llegaron- dijo Circe mirando seriamente a los mutantes.

- ** _Si nosotros te hubiéramos pedido ayuda obviamente rechazarías, entonces recodamos algo o alguien que te importa, le dijimos que si todo salía bien y Van Kleiss revive, no le haremos daño a su linda familia_** \- dijo BioLobo

-Pues déjenme decirles algo feos, ustedes no lastimaran a nadie en mi presencia, Van Kleiss se fue y me asegurare de que siga de ese modo- Rex uso su _Smack hand_ derecho y descomponer la máquina.

- ** _Nos destruiste a todos_** \- dijo BioLobo que con ira iba a atacar a Rex pero Chase lo detiene con su mano en forma de garra de T-Rex – ** _Jamás entendieron ese poder, Van Kleiss mantenía a salvo todo aquí, gracias a su fuerza, sostenía a todo Abismo y tu estúpidamente destruiste eso_** -.

- _Rex, tiene razón_ \- dijo una voz que Rex reconoció.

-¿Doc?- Rex vio que Ronnie Anne puso en alta voz su comunicador.

- _Los nanites operan a nivel molecular, si estaban unidos a Van Kleiss y romper su conexión, pudieron corromperse en su estructura interna y crear una peligrosa reacción en cadena_ -.

-¿Que tratas de decir?, porque no salve a Van Kleiss el mundo llegara a su fin, ¿es mi culpa?- pregunto Rex.

- _No se trata de culpa Rex, si el sistema de Van Kleiss soportaba a estos inestables nanites, sería el único que podría manejarlos para bien_ -.

-Ya dije que no lo traeré devuelta, ni ahora ni nunca- dijo Rex bajando unas escaleras –Además, no necesitan a Van Kleiss, me tiene a mí, ¿porque no ir directo a la fuente?- dijo Rex en frente de un geiser de ese líquido de nanites inestables.

-¡Rex, No!- grito Ronnie Anne.

-¡Aléjate es peligroso para ti!- grito Lincoln.

Rex puso su mano en ese líquido para pararlo pero entonces de su cuerpo salieron raras protuberancias metálicas que le causaban mucho dolor a Res.

-¡Rex!- grito Circe en lo que Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Chase bajaron para auxiliaron y sacarlo de se liquidó.

-Doc me dijo que si peleas con esos nanites podrían matarte- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Si no lo hago, mataran a alguien más- dijo Rex recuperándose del dolor de hace rato.

-Talvez no si nos escuchas, tengo una idea, en vez de desactivar esos nanites, háblales- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué hable con los nanites?- pregunto Chase.

-Ya lo has hecho muchas veces antes- dijo Lincoln.

-No en algo tan grande- dijo Rex.

-Es como lo haces siempre, interactúa, toma el control y diles que dejen de avanzar- dijo Lincoln en lo que todos sintieron un temblor y poco a poco el lugar le llegaban más y más nanites en forma de geiseres.

-Sí, porque no- entonces Rex una vez más puso su mano en el líquido y otra vez sufre los dolores pero en esta ocasión Rex se concentra y esos dolores se desaparecen y por alguna razón una luz salía de la mano de Rex, lo mismo pasaba en el exterior que algunas corrientes de luz salían del castillo.

-Los nanites están… niños, díganle a Rex que sea lo que hace, ya puede parar- dijo Holyday desde su laboratorio.

-Holyday dice que pares- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Rex saco su mano del líquido.

-Lo hiciste- dijo Circe feliz de que Rex está bien.

-Sí, soy bueno- dijo Rex, pero entonces el lugar sufrió otro temblor y seguían llegando más y más geiseres de líquido de nanites.

- ** _Creí que habías dicho que los nanites dejaron de expandirse_** \- dijo BioLobo.

-Lo hicieron, pero según la doctora Holyday… ahora se están contrayendo- dijo Lincoln.

-Ja, a que no esperaban esa- dijo Rex.

Entonces el piso del lugar empezó a agrietarse -¡Todo el mundo aléjese!- grito Chase en lo que todos se alejaron pero…

Todo el lugar empezó a llenarse de esa agua negra y poco a poco inundando todos, BioLobo y Escalandra intentaron ir por la salida pero el lugar se iba llenando de más geiseres y atrapando a ellos en ese líquido.

-Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Chase intentaron salir por otra salida, pero el lugar también se derrumbada entonces Lincoln con las prisas activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en Wildvine para estirar su brazo hacia una rama del lugar y tomar a su compañeros y salir por arriba antes de que el suelo debajo de ellos se derrumbase, pero por desgracia la rama se rompió y los 3 cayeron al líquido.

Rex y Circe no tuvieron tanta suerte en escapar, el piso debajo de ellos y Circe por poco cae pero Rex la atrapa.

-No te sueltes- dijo Rex tratando de llevar a Circe a salvo pero Circe no tenía fuerzas para sujetarse más y se suelta y caer al líquido -¡CIRCE!- Rex sin pensarlo 2 veces cae al líquido pero gracias a sus nanites es capaz de moverse a salvo -¡CIRCE!, ¡LINC!, ¡CHASE!, ¡RONNIE ANNE!- entonces Rex sin notarlo llega a la máquina que había roto hace un rato y… -Ok, está bien, tu ganas- entonces sin ya ninguna opción, Rex puso sus manos en la máquina y la activa gracias a sus nanites, no solo también alejando el líquido a su alrededor, sino que también arreglando la máquina –Algo no está bien- entonces una vez terminado todo el proceso Van Kleiss ya estaba completo y vivo una vez más –Oye Van Kleiss, necesito que te concentres, todo el lugar esta siendo devorado por esa cosa, es un tipo de nanite…-.

-Si ya se todo eso- dijo Van Kleiss que se puso de pie y entonces todo ese líquido empezó a atraerse a él y absorbiendo los nanites corruptos y también por alguna razón aumentaba su tamaño corporal ahora siendo veces más grande de lo que era, a la vez que el exterior era afectado, el líquido de nanites corruptos bajaba y el castillo era reconstruido rápidamente, sin embargo adentro Van Kleiss solo paro hasta la mitad solo salvando a BioLobo y Escalamandra.

-¿Que porque te detuviste?, termina de hacerlo- dijo Rex.

-¿Y qué es lo que tú me darás a cambio?- pregunto Van Kleiss.

-¡Acaso es una broma, te traje devuelta, ¿Qué más quieres?!- grito Rex.

-Tu sabes muy bien lo que quiero, es bastante simple, únetenos y todos los que te importan vivirán, rehúsate y morirán- dijo Van Kleiss bastante seguro de sus palabras.

-Bien, solo ayúdalos- dijo Rex, entonces Van Kleiss al escuchar eso prosigue con su absorción de nanites corruptos y gracias a eso Abismo regresaba "a la normalidad" y también salvando a Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Chase y Circe de ahogarse, Rex al ver a Circe corrió hacia ella -¡Circe! Por favor, respira- al escuchar a Rex, Circe reacciono después de toser un poco por casi ahogarse.

-Hola- dijo Circe.

-Hola- dijo Rex.

-Aww, que reunión tan conmovedora- dijo Van Kleiss con burla.

-¿Van Kleiss?- dijo Circe sin creer a quien veía.

-En persona, y sintiéndome mejor que nunca, en especial ahora que Rex ha recobrado el sentido, ¿eso no es cierto Rex?-.

-Mejor que nunca- dijo Rex muy serio y sin verle la cara a sus amigos… un trato es un trato- dijo Rex.

-¿Que trato?- pregunto Lincoln.

-¿De qué está hablando ese loco?- pregunto Chase.

-Era el único modo de salvarlos- dijo Rex.

-Hola, bienvenido- Van Kleiss estrecho su mano en señal, entonces Rex subió las escaleras hasta Van Kleiss.

-Amigo, no lo hagas- dijo Chase.

-Encontraremos otro modo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Entonces Rex sin hacerles caso estrecho la mano de Van Kleiss –Admiro tu integridad Rex, ahora diré que estamos en paz- dijo Van Kleiss feliz por su trato pero Rex sintió algo por sus nanites.

-Eso es… ¿te sientes mejor que nunca?, eso es porque algo cambio dentro de ti, tus nanites son diferentes ahora- dijo Rex con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Eso importa aho…- entonces Van Kleiss empezó a sentirse raro, su mano biomecánica se destrozó revelando una mano normal debajo de ella, además de que empezaba a sentir bastante dolor.

-¡¿Rex que estás haciendo?!- pregunto Lincoln.

-¿Qué parece que hago?, lo estoy curando- entonces Van Kleiss se empezaba a encoger hasta quedar de su tamaño normal y luego cayendo de rodillas ya agotado –Ya quedo-.

Los mutantes al ver así a su amo saltaron al lugar para ayudarlo – ** _Amo_** -

- **Eres… humano** \- dijo Escalamandra sin creer lo que paso.

-Eso es… imposible… yo era… ¡Incurable!- grito Van Kleiss.

-Sí, eras, note algo raro al conectarme a esa rara maquina tuya, ibas a volver, pero como un Van Kleiss ligero, pero oye, ya no hay nada que nos impida poner tu trasero en la cárcel, o mejor aún, una celda de los Plomeros.

- ** _Excepto nosotros_** \- dijo BioLobo que junto a Escalamandra se pusieron entre Rex y Van Kleiss.

- **¡Amo, vallase!** \- dijo Escalamandra y Van Kleiss con las pocas fuerza que tenia se fue corriendo de allí.

Entonces BioLobo iba a atacar con sus garras pero entonces algo lo detuvo - **¡Mono Araña!** \- Mono Araña le da una patada a BioLobo que lo lanza contra el muro, Escalamandra iba a contratacar pero Chase se convierte en Triceratops y enviste fuertemente a Esalamandra.

Mientras Van Kleiss ya estaba por los pasillos huyendo con la fuerza que tenía, pero Rex lo alcanza volando con sus _Boogie pack_ , Van Kleiss intento volver pero estaba ya rodeado por el equipo.

-Por favor Van Kleiss, no lo hagas más difícil- dijo Rex.

-Tomar ventaja de mí en un momento de debilidad no es triunfo Rex, quizás me ellas curado temporalmente de mis poderes, pero mi gran fuerza sigue intocable- dijo Van Kleiss.

-¿Y cuál es, tu gran greña?- dijo Chase.

-Mi, intelecto- dijo Van Kleiss.

- **Quizás te dejen hacer crucigramas en tu celda** \- dijo Mono Araña.

Entonces detrás de Van Kleiss un portal se abre –Quizás en otra ocasión- entonces aparece Brecha y se lleva a Van Kleiss.

-Brecha, siempre me olvido de Brecha- dijo Rex, entonces BioLobo y Escalamandra salen por atrás y entran al portal una vez que se cierra –Y los mutantes se fueron-.

-¿Rex?- dijo Circe apareciendo de la nada asustando a Rex.

-No me asustes así, ya tengo bastante con una hermana gótica… ¿porque sigues aquí?- pregunto Rex.

-Salvaste mi vida, seria grosero irme sin decir adiós- dijo Circe.

-Sí, es lo que hago… así que… regresaras con tu familia- dijo Rex.

-Sí, esta es mi dirección, por si un día vienes de visita- dijo Circe dándole un papel a Rex en eso ella se retira por su camino

Un poco más tarde, los chicos se preparaban para irse -¿Todo bien?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-No te ofendas Ronnie, pero no entiendo a las mujeres.

-Un dia lo haras- dijo Ronnie Anne acariciando y revolviendo su pelo y subiendo a la nave.

-Yo todavía no puedo, y vivo con 10 hermanas- dijo Lincoln.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Chase que junto a Lincoln suben a la nave siendo Rex el último en subir.

La nave surca los cielos con destino de regreso a Royal Wood mientras Rex daba un último vistazo a Abismo.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	62. Una nueva luz

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Royal Wood, y hay caminando estaban Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Clyde y Julie caminando por la escuela, después todos notan que todos los alumnos estaban afuera de la escuela y charlando entre ellos.

-Oye Rusty, ¿qué es toda esa charla?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Oh, hola Lincoln, ¿no se enteraron de la nueva noticia?- pregunto Rusty Spooke pero los 4 chicos negaron con la cabeza.

-Una nueva alumna llega a la escuela…- decía Liam.

Antes de que alguien dijera otra cosa alguien llega saltando y aterrizando con bastante estilo con patines, la niña se quita el casco y todos se impresionan por el color de su cabello, un rojo puro

-Uf, llegue a tiempo- dijo la pelirroja.

-Lo admito, eso fue genial- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Pero Julie al verla, abrió los ojos –No… puede… ser- decía sin poder creerlo y luego sonríe -Es ella-.

-¿Ella quién?- pregunto Clyde.

Julie iba a decir algo, pero luego se escucha el timbre para entrar a clase.

-Es mi señal- dijo la chica aun con sus patines puestos entra a la escuela y pasando cerca del grupo y como si fuera en cámara lenta se podía notar que puso su mirada en Lincoln y al parecer le guiño el ojo, lo cual deja a Lincoln sorprendido y algo confundido.

-¿Estas bien amigo?- pregunto Clyde.

-¿Eh?, oh si, solo entremos- dijo Lincoln en lo que los chicos entran -¿Quién era… ella?- dijo eso último en voz baja y entrar.

* * *

 **Una nueva luz**

Varios alumnos se reunieron en el salón de la Sra. Johnson, entre ellos Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Julie, Mindy entre otros.

-Es hora de empezar el día- dijo Clyde para luego ver a Lincoln -Viste a la chica nueva, tiene estilo-.

-Oh… ah sí claro- dijo Lincoln.

-Pareces tenso, ¿todo en orden?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-No sé porque, pero al ver a la niña nueva… me da la sensación de haberla visto antes- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa Julie?, haz estado distraída desde que viste a esa chica- pregunto Clyde.

-A mi nada, es que lo que quería decir es que ella es…- decía Julie justo cuando entra la Sra. Johnson y atrae la atención de la clase.

-Buenos días clase, antes de empezar quiero darles una noticia- dijo la Sra. Johnson.

-¿Es por la alumna nueva?- pregunto Mindy.

-Creo que ya todos lo saben, así que no hay por qué guardarnos nada- ella va hacia la puerta -Anda querida, no seas tímida, puedes entrar-.

En eso entra la ya mencionada alumna nueva, y se podía notar mejor su apariencia, tenia de vestimenta un pantalón corto y una camisa amarilla sin mangas, deportivas y un cabello rojo atado con cola de caballo.

-Es ella- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Así que estará en nuestra clase- dijo Clyde.

-Hola a todos, soy Jasmine Milton, pero pueden llamarme Jazz, es todo- dijo la niña revelando su nombre.

-Muy bien Jazz, hay un puesto al lado de Lincoln, puedes sentarte- dijo la Sra. Johnson.

En eso Jazz fue al lugar y se sentó -Hola, soy Jazz, un gusto- le ofrece su mano a Lincoln.

-Eh… si…- Lincoln algo incómodo le corresponde el saludo -Soy Lincoln Loud, igualmente es un gusto-.

-Ojala nos llevemos…- entonces ella nota algo -¿Julie?, ¿eres tú?-.

-Hola Jazz, ha pasado tiempo- ambas se sonríen y hacen un saludo.

-No quiero sonar tonto pero... estoy confundido- dijo Clyde se rasca la cabeza.

-Se los contare en el almuerzo- dijo Julie.

* * *

Después de pasar la primera hora…

-Bien, Lincoln, ¿le puedes mostrar a Jazz la escuela por favor?- dijo la Sra. Johnson.

-¿Ah?, bueno… está bien, no hay problema- dijo Lincoln en lo que ambos salieron del salón y Lincoln la guio por la escuela.

-Bien, muéstrame el lugar por favor Linc- dijo Jazz.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo hasta que Lincoln tropezó con algo… o más bien decir alguien.

-Buena caída Larry- dijo Chandler.

-Ja-ja, muy maduro Chandler- dijo Lincoln fastidiado y se levanta, pero luego Chandler recibe un puñetazo de Jazz.

-Oye tu cretino, ¿quién te crees que eres?- pregunto Jazz muy enojada.

-Oye, nadie me golpea y… y…- entonces Chandler al ver a Jazz… -Bah, bah, bah…-.

-Que estas esperando ¿vas a hablar?- ella nota que Chandler no reacciona –Oye… ¿qué te pasa?, me estas asustando-

Lincoln lo toca con el dedo y el cae con cara de bobo feliz -Creo que "cayo" de la impresión-.

Jazz se ríe -Buena esa, eres gracioso, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien- Jazz rodea a Lincoln con su brazo por el cuello y ellos siguen su camino dejando a Chandler tirado.

Después Lincoln le mostro a Jazz varias partes de la escuela como los pasillos, el gimnasio, los baños, la enfermería, la oficina del director etc…, para luego salir al patio trasero.

-Y este es el patio escolar, y como puedes ver aquí una estatua del famoso L-10- dijo Lincoln enseñando la estatua.

-Wow, se nota que captaron bien su perfil, ¿tú me entiendes no?- dijo Jazz.

-¿Eh?, no sé a qué te refieres, pero quedo bien de hecho una vez…- decía Lincoln.

-Hola Linky- dijo Mindy apareciendo de la nada.

Lo cual Lincoln se asusta y salta y cae a los brazos de Jazz al estilo Scooby Doo -No me asustes así, ya bastante tengo con Lucy- dijo Lincoln algo fastidiado.

-Lo siento, es que…- ella ve a Jazz cargando a Lincoln y frunce el ceño- ¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Te respondería, pero no estoy muy cómoda ahora- ve a Lincoln entre sus brazos -Sabes, eres bastante ligero-.

-Me lo dicen a menudo- dijo Lincoln bajándose- Jazz, ella el Mindy Northerfield, una niña rica, Mindy, ella de Jasmine Milton, Jazz para abreviar… ¿es para abreviar?-.

-Si, además que me gusta más- dijo Jazz.

-Sí, Jazz suena mejor, pero Jasmine también es un bonito nombre- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, sí, muy bonito, pero te preguntare algo… ¿qué tienes con Linky?- Mindy mira a Jazz de forma acusadora.

Jazz alza una ceja confundida –Eh… no entiendo-.

-No querrás no se… besar a mi Linky- dice Mindy bastante celosa.

-¡¿Que?!- Jazz ve a Lincoln y se encoge con algo de asco -Eww, no, como crees, él no es mi clase de chico, no te ofendas Linc-.

-Tu tranquila- dijo Lincoln.

-Así que… ¿no tienes intenciones con él?- pregunto Mindy.

-Ninguna que yo sepa- dijo Jazz.

-Bien… entonces… ya que no tienes interés en mi Linky- abraza a Jazz con fuerza -Podremos ser las mejores amigas-.

Jazz estaba algo morada -No puedo respirar…-.

-Sí, si nos disculpa- agarra a mano de Jazz -Le estoy mostrando el resto de la escuela, te veo después- ambos se retiran dejando a Mindy atrás.

-¿Y eso que fue?… parece que ella esta…- decía Jazz.

-Sí, digamos que esta "algo loquita" por mí- dijo Lincoln.

-Y como pude notar, tú no le regresas ese interés- dijo Jazz.

-Para su desgracia, no- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues que bien por ti, sabes, otra razón para no interesarme en ti es que note que ya tienes el ojo puesto en alguien- dijo Jazz con cara picara.

-De que estas…- se sonroja- Bueno, somos algo pero es que… ¡ya basta!- tenia cara irritada y Jazz solo se ríe.

* * *

Ya era hora del almuerzo, tanto Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Julie junto a Liam, Zach y Rusty Spooke, estaban en una meza para comer su almuerzo, pero se preguntaban… ¿dónde estaba Lincoln?

-Siento la tardanza, Jazz aún no se decidía que comer- dijo Lincoln llegando con Jazz.

-Bueno Linc, a comer- se sienta a la mesa para comer -Que tal Jul- dijo Jazz saludando a Julie.

-Todo bien, no me quejo- dijo Julie.

-Muy bien, amiga- ella empieza a comer.

-Pues, una amiga de Jul, es amiga mía también- Ronnie Anne le ofrece la mano pero Jazz la ignora y sigue con su almuerzo -Eh… oye, no me dejes colgada- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Perdónala RAS, es que dignos que Jazz solo habla con las que les agrada o amigos, pero es bastante amable y cool, como tú- dijo Julie.

-Ah… Ok…- dijo Ronnie Anne algo incomoda.

-Entonces… hola, yo soy Clyde. El mejor amigo de Lincoln- le ofrece la mano, pero Jazz lo ignora.

-Oye Linc, ¿quieres jugar videojuegos después de la escuela?, yo invito- dijo Jazz.

-Sí, me gustaría, pero primero debo avisarle a mi familia que saldré- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, tu tranquilo- dijo Jazz.

-Es que con diez hermanas él no puede ir a un lugar sin que lo sepan primero- dijo Julie.

-Guau, ¡10 hermanas!, de lujo- dijo Jazz.

-Eh… si, te sorprenderías- dijo Lincoln.

Julie le susurra a Jazz -Cada una tiene personalidad única, de hecho, mi hermano está interesado en una de las hermanas de Linc-.

Jazz le susurra -Entonces encontró a alguien mejor que… ya sabes- Julie asiente -Pues dile… "bien hecho viejo" de mi parte-.

-Lo hare, no te preocupes- dijo Julie.

* * *

Ya era la hora de la salida y todos los niños salen de la escuela.

-Si Lori, regresare a casa, solo iré a los juegos con mi nueva amiga, si también las quiero adiós- Lincoln cuelga su teléfono.

-Y que dices, ¿estás listo?- dijo Jazz.

-Sí, ya les dije y están...- se tropieza otra vez por Chandler.

-Hola, ¿Jasmine no?, que dices si dejas al tonto Larry y salimos tu y yo hermosa- dijo Chandler.

-Dejame responderte con esto- Jazz lo toma del brazo y se lo tuerce contra su espalda.

-¡AHHH!, chica ruda… me gusta- dijo Chandler.

-Escúchame tu "amigo" jamás saldría con un patán engreído como lo eres tú, ¿me oíste bien?... ¡JAMAS-EN-LA-VIDA!- grito Jazz la cual lo deja en el suelo y ayuda a Lincoln a levantarse y ambos siguen su camino

-Algún día serás mía, o mi nombre no es Chandler- Jazz entonces aprovecha que nadie ve y lanza un pequeño rayo de sus dedo y corta la correa de Chandler lo cual hace que se le bajen los pantalones, en eso todos al rededor se ríen de él, mientras Jazz sonríe discretamente.

-¿Quién sé que ese tipo, creyéndose mejor que el pan rebanado?- dijo Jazz.

-Es Chandler siendo Chandler, ya te acostumbraras, solo no le hagas caso, el tipo es un completo bobo… pero bueno, ignorémoslo, no vale la pena hablar de él y dime, eres nueva en la ciudad, Royal Woods no es necesariamente grande y jamás te había visto por allí o algo- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, nos mudamos hace 2 días desde New York- dijo Jazz.

-¿También eres de New York?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Obvio, de donde crees que conozco a Jul- dijo Jazz.

-Entonces si conoces a Julie, ¿conoces al resto de su familia?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Sí, el genial Ash, la amigable Bi, el mandón Zack y el raro Dev… y como no faltar al juguetón de…- entonces ella fue derribado por algo y se vio que era Dragon que la empezó a lamer –Jajaja… ya, ya… hola amigo, que gusto verte de nuevo-.

-¿Dragon?, ¿qué haces aquí? deberías estar con…- decía Lincoln.

-Hola hermano, que gusto verte y… ¡JAZZ! que gusto verte después de mucho- dijo Ash feliz.

-Ash, igualmente, ¿cómo has estado en estos meses?- dijo abrazando a Ash

-Pues bastante bien, Royal Wood es una gran ciudad con gente amigable como este hermano de aquí- hace un saludo de hermanos con Lincoln.

-Qué bien por ti y tu familia, hablando de ellos ¿cómo están tus padres y hermanos?- pregunto Jazz.

-Igual de bien, les alegrara verte, no como…- Ash se tapa la boca.

-ARGG, ni me la recuerdes- dijo Jazz.

-¿A quién?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Es algo personal, pero después te lo diré, lo prometo- dijo Jazz.

-Está bien, no te obligare, solo íbamos a los juegos… y derrotarte- dijo Lincoln con cara de desafío y corre hacia el lugar.

Jazz sonríe desafiante –Oh, eso crees, adelante, fue bueno verte otra vez Ash- dijo Jazz.

Ash: igualmente amiguita

-Oye, por cierto, ya sé que estas…- hace muecas de besos -Por una de las hermanas de Linc-.

-Julie te dijo verdad- está algo enojado y sonrojado.

-¿Que puedo decir?, nos contamos todo- se va corriendo -Nos vemos después chicos-.

-Por poco y abro la boca… aunque tal vez se entere tarde o temprano- dijo Ash en lo cual Dragon asiente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Gus' Games and Grub, Lincoln y Jazz jugaban a un juego de pelea.

-Mira esto novata- dijo Lincoln el cual hace un movimiento combo y le causa un **_FATALITY_** al personaje de Jazz.

-Auch, hasta a mí me dolió, eres bueno tengo que admitirlo- dijo Jazz.

-Je, gracias, solo con mis amigos puedo divertirme con los videojuegos porque a mis hermanas, salvo Lori en ocasiones no les gusta los videojuegos- dijo Lincoln.

-Es comprensible, conocí a muchas chicas en mí otra ciudad que no les agradaba esta clase de cosas- dijo Jazz.

-Sí, aquí hay varias, Ronnie Anne por ejemplo, Julie también le gusta aunque no es su estilo y ahora tu… sabes, no sé por qué pero… siento que ya te he visto antes… como si hubiera visto tu cara en otra parte-.

-Eh…- Jazz se incomoda -Es que… bueno… tengo una cara bastante conocida para muchos… jeje- dijo Jazz.

-Hmm… puede ser, perdón por incomodarte, ahora voy a mi casa, ¿te veo mañana?- dijo Lincoln.

-Eh, si te veo mañana amigo- dijo Jazz lo cual Lincoln se retira directo a su casa dejando a Jazz atrás -Uff, estuvo cerca, no sé qué pasaría si se llegara a enterar con quien estoy relacionada

-¡Oh Jazz!, lo olvidaba- dijo Lincoln que regresa corriendo y le entrega a Jazz un papel con su número -Por si quieres charlar- se retira definitivamente.

-Espero que no lo haga- dijo Jazz.

* * *

Al día siguiente en un sábado, Lincoln sale para tomar el primer respiro del fin de semana –Awww… nada como un buen sábado de…

-Hola Linc- dijo Jazz llegando de la nada lo cual Lincoln pega un salto del susto.

-Jazz, no hagas eso, ya tengo una hermana que casi me provoca infartos- dijo Lincoln.

-Bueno ya, fue sin querer, vine porque quería conocer tu casa y tu familia- dijo Jazz.

-Está bien, pero yo te lo advertí- Lincoln entra junto a ella.

-Bonita, acogedora y… ¡cuidado!- Jazz hace a un lado a Lincoln y recibe una tacleada de Lynn.

-Hay no otra vez- dijo Lincoln.

-Oye… buena tacleada, que tal esto- Jazz hace una llave y queda encima de Lynn y sujetando su brazo.

-Auch, oye, nadie me ha dado algo como eso… me gusta eh…- decía Lynn

-Jasmine, dime Jazz, me agradas eh…-.

-Lynn Loud Jr., pero dime solo Lynn y… Oye… tu cara me es conocida, no nos hemos visto en alguna parte- Lynn alza una ceja-.

-No, recién me mude con mi familia hace 3 días- dijo Jazz.

-Ah, Ok, perdón la confusión- dijo Lynn en lo que Lori llega a la sala

-Oigan, ¿qué es todo este ruido?- pregunto Lori.

-Pues Lynn se hiso amiga de mi nueva amiga Jazz- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Jazz?- Lori ve a Jazz en la sala sobre Lynn y como se veía ambas les agradaba probar llaves de lucha -Muy bien, suficiente, no dejare que literalmente tengas de esta clase de peleas en la sala-.

-Eso no fue una pelea, fue una demostración y además… tanto Lori como Lynn empiezan a discutir y Lincoln aprovecha de llevarse a Jazz al piso de arriba.

-Vaya… interesante- dijo Jazz viendo el pasillo.

-Cada Loud compartimos cuartos de 2 en 2, esta es la habitación de Lori y Leni, no puedes entrar si ella no lo autoriza y…- decía Lincoln.

-Hola Linky… hola amiga de Linky- dijo Leni saludando.

-Ella Leni es amigable y amable- dijo Lincoln.

-Oh, tengo un vestido que te quedara perfecto a ti y…-

-Ah, ah, nunca en la vida me pondré un vestido, odio los vestidos y…- decía Jazz que luego escucho un sonido -Que es ese increíble sonido-.

-Eso amiga mía, es lo más asombroso que escucharas en tu vida y… ¿Jazz?- Lincoln nota que Jazz ya no está y la habitación de Luna y Luan está abierta y el al mirar ve a tanto Luna como Jazz tocando música con bastante ritmo.

-¡A ROCKEAR!- grito Jazz tocando la batería y junto a Luna empiezan a tocar una gran música rock

-¡BUENAS NOCHES, CASA LOUD!- grito Luna.

-¡Eso fue asombroso!- grito Jazz.

-Gracias amiga pelirroja cool, y… ¿no te he visto antes?- pregunto Luna.

-Pues que yo sepa no, es la primera vez que conozco a alguien tan genial- dijo Jazz.

-Pues te lo agradezco, soy Luna Loud, futura estrella del rock, y sucesora del gran Mick Swagger-.

-Yo soy Jasmine, pero dime Jazz, me mude de New York junto a mi familia hace unos días-.

-¿New york? entonces quizás conozcas a…- decía Luna.

-¿Que si conozco a los Hathaway? sip, si los conozco, son una familia bastante genial- dijo Jazz.

-Es lo que yo opino- Luna hace un _riff_ con su guitarra y entonces nota que Jazz está leyendo algo que Luna reconoció.

-¡Oye, eso es mío!- dijo Luna.

-Esto es… Interesante... wow, esto sí que es... sorpresivo- dijo Jazz.

-Ah… puedo explicarlo- dijo Luna sonrojada y Jazz cruza los brazos para escuchar -Me gusta Ash y… bueno… me da pena decirlo-.

-Así que eras tú ¿eh?... me alegra- dijo Jazz lo cual dejo sorprendido a Luna -Me da gusto que una chica como tú esté interesada en Ash, comparándolos a ambos… son el uno para el otro, pero solo promete que tomaras valentía y que intentaras acercarte más a él, por que quien sabe, puede que conociendo a Ash, varias en su escuela estén locas por él, no se te vayan a adelantar y te lo roben-.

-Te lo prometo, Jazz, ahora tengo que irme a una práctica con mi banda- Luna sale de su cuarto -Te veo luego hermano- baja al primer piso y vio como Lynn y Lori seguían discutiendo pero ignora eso y salió de la casa.

-Hermana muy cool- dijo Jazz.

-Sí, lo sé, es mi hermana más cercana me ha cuidado desde que era un bebe y nuestro lazo se ha vuelto muy fuerte y especial- dijo Lincoln lo cual Jazz al escuchar no pudo evitar poner una cara de entre envidia y tristeza –Eh… ¿dije algo malo?-.

-Eh, no, no es nada- dijo Jazz.

-Eh… Ok, creo que es mejor que sigamos y te presente a…- decía Lincoln.

-Hola Lincoln- dijo Lucy.

Ambos se asustan y esta vez es Jazz quien cae a los brazos de Lincoln.

-Lucy… cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de hacer eso- dijo Lincoln.

-Suspiro… mis disculpas ¿los asuste mucho?- dijo Lucy.

-¡Casi me causas un infarto!- grito Jazz.

Lincoln susurra –Bienvenido a mi mundo-.

-Y dime ¿quién es tu nueva amiga?- pregunto Lucy.

-Soy Jazz y ahora compromiso- se baja de los brazos de Lincoln -Usare tu baño- Jazz se va a al baño y deja a Lucy y Lincoln.

Pero después de un rato, Jazz sale del baño con un pastel sobre su cabeza -Creo que no le agrade a tu baño-.

Luan sube las escaleras y ve a Jazz -Normalmente uno entra al baño sucio y sale limpio, pero aquí paso todo lo contrario, jaja ¿entiendes?- dijo Luan.

-Tienes suerte de que me gusten las bromas o necesitarías otro par de frenillos- dijo Jazz.

-Uh… chica ruda, veo que te falta sentido del humor, pero espero que aceptes mis disculpas- Luan le ofrece la mano y entonces Jazz le da la mano pero Luan tenía una cara de confundida -¿Que?, ya deberías haber recibido una sacudida, como es que…-.

-No nací ayer reina de la comedia- revela tener goma alrededor de su mano.

Luan se ríe -Jeje, me agradas, soy Luan por cierto- le da la mano otra vez pero ahora Luan es la que recibe la sacudida y tiene el pelo esponjado –Jamás había sentido esta clase de chispa en mi vida...jajaja ¿entiendes?

-Pues probaste la cucharada de tu propia sopa- Jazz revela que ahora tiene el botón de broma.

-Eres simpática, bueno, nos vemos- Luan se retira.

-Es mejor de lo que decían los comentarios de su blog- dijo Jazz.

-Jazz, aquí estas, donde haz… ¿porque tienes pastel en el cabello?- pregunto Lincoln.

-La bromista con quien estas relacionada en sangre me lanzo este pedazo de pastel- Jazz saborea el pastel -Banana, mi favorito, sabias que los plátanos tienes muchas vitaminas y minerales-.

-Y tú sabes que tarda entre 80 y 180 días en desarrollarse por completo, en condiciones ideales fructifican todas las flores femeninas, adoptando una apariencia dactiliforme que lleva a que se denomine mano a las hileras en las que se disponen- Jazz y Lincoln ven hacia abajo y notan a Lisa quien se ajustaba los lentes -Hola nueva forma de vida-.

-Y tú debes la genio con un ego del tamaño de 3 vece su cerebro y trata a sus propios familiares como conejillos de indias en vez de darles amor y respeto ya que se cree demasiado lista para cosas como emociones y todo por… "el bien de la ciencia"- dijo Jazz con una cara de decepción lo cual dejo a Lisa y Lincoln sorprendidos ante estas declaraciones -Lo siento, no me gusta las personas que no tratan a sus propios familiares con el amor y respeto que merecen-.

-Me declaro culpable, pero tu declaración indica que yo lo hago por el nombre de la ciencia lo cual nos permite evolucionar y poder avanzar en este factor de varios recursos que han aparecido con forme el tiempo llamado vida y que sin ella nos hubiéramos quedado en lo que conocemos como Simiiformes, o más conocidos simplemente como simios

-Muy bien chicas, es suficiente- dijo Lincoln.

-Tus factores emocionales parecen estar alterados y tus expresiones faciales te delatan, así que me reducirme a decir esta simple pregunta ¿te pasa algo malo?- pregunto Lisa.

-Depende, ¿si un árbol cae y no hay nadie que lo escucho, igual hace ruido?- pregunto Jazz.

-Pft, esa respuesta es facil, es…- Lisa empieza a pensar –Eh… solo… ahhhh…-.

-Eso la mantendrá... ¡quién es esa lindura!- Jazz ve a Lily y se acerca -Hola pequeña… tengo tu nariz- Lily se ríe al recibir eso.

-Es Lily, es la menor de todos nosotros, lo sé, es una ternura- dijo Lincoln.

Jazz se tapa los ojos -¿Donde esta Jazz?, ¿dónde está Jazz?- Lily al ver eso pone cara preocupada -¡Aquí estoy!- Lily luego de empieza a reír y aplaude emocionada

-Jeje, veo que te gustan los bebes- dijo Lincoln.

-A quien no- le hacen cosquillas a Lily -eres toda una lindura-.

-Oh gracias por notarlo- los 3 voltean hacia el otro lado y ven a Lola.

-Si sabes que le estaba hablando a Lily ¿no?- dijo Lana.

-Oh, bueno somos 2 linduras- dijo Lola.

-Así que ustedes son las gemelas… soy Jasmine, pero díganme Jazz-.

-Un gusto, soy Lana, y la arrogante de aquí es Lola-.

-En lo arrogante se le nota, solo mírala, muy arregladita, una tiara creyéndose una princesa, un vestido brillante y uf, mucho perfume- se fija en Lana -Tu por otro lado, te vez muy genial, y me gusta la lagartija en tu hombro y el sapo en su cabeza- dijo Jazz.

-Je, gracias, ella es Izzy y él es Brincos- Lana señala a sus mascotas.

-Genial- Jazz sujeta y ve al reptil y el anfibio -Súper, se siente escamoso, lo cual es genial

-Más bien asqueroso- dijo Lola.

-Sabes, si untas algo pegajoso atraerás muchas moscas que talvez invadan tu casa y tendrás alimento para tu rana, matas 2 pagaron de un tiro- dijo Jazz.

-Wow, nunca lo había pensado, que buena idea, gracias Jazz- ambas se dan la mano y Lana se retira.

-Y con esas son 4 hermanas cool que tienes, no sé si tú eres el suertudo o ellas tienes suerte de tenerte Linc-.

-Sí, bueno, así somos los Loud, podemos ser caóticos, muy ruidosos y a veces tenemos nuestros problemas, pero sabes, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo- dijo Lincoln.

-Eso te hace cool- ambos regresan al piso de abajo.

-Oigan, ¿nada que opinar de mí?, ¿enserio nada?- dijo Lola.

Lincoln y Jazz van abajo cuando llega Rex con mucha prisa -Hermano tenemos un… Rex nota a Jazz -Ah trabajo de estudio… ya sabes es una emergencia "gigante"- Rex giña el ojo.

-Ah… Oh si claro, está bien solo… Jazz, ¿no te… molestaría quedarte aquí mientras Rex y yo… vamos a la… biblioteca… a buscar libros para nuestro trabajo?- dijo Lincoln.

-Ah… ¿claro?- dijo Jazz en lo que Lincoln y Rex salen de la casa.

-¿Dónde es la emergencia?- pregunto Lincoln.

-En el centro, es un E.V.O. y uno bien feo- dijo Rex en lo que ambos corren hacia el centro sin saber que Jazz escucho todo desde el otro lado.

-Bien, supongo que sería malo dejarles a ellos toda la diversión- dijo Jazz a sí misma y sonríe entonces ella decide salir pero entonces… alguien estaba allí apunto de tocar la puerta -¿Ash?-.

-Ah, hola Jazz, veo que Lincoln te invito a su casa- dijo Ash.

-Oh, hola Ash, que tal, tu novia ahora no está, pero ya va a regresar- dijo Lana.

-¡Que no es mi novia!- grito Ash.

-¿Siempre lo niegan?- le pregunta a Lana.

-A veces, casi siempre-.

-Escuchen, olvide una cosa en mi casa, enseguida vuelvo… y Ash salúdame a Zack, Bianca y Devin… ah y a Dragon- Jazz se va corriendo en la misma dirección a donde fueron Lincoln y Rex.

-Je, sí que es una buena chica- dijo Ash.

-Lo sé, pero por alguna razón me recuerda a alguien- dijo Lana lo cual llamo la atención de Ash.

-Ah… bueno, escucha, lo que te voy a decir será importante, y por favor no pienses mal de ella después- dijo Ash.

-¿Pensar mal?, ¿por qué?, ¿ocurre algo malo?- preguntaba Lana.

* * *

Mientras en el centro de la ciudad, un E.V.O. estaba atacando, era una extraña mescla entre una mantis religiosa, con un brazo de cangrejo, patas de araña y un aguijón de abeja.

Chase lo embiste como Triceraptops pero el E.V.O. lo detiene y lo arroja contra unos edificios, Ronnie Anne iba a atacarlo pero entonces llegan Lincoln y Rex.

-Uuh, eh visto cosas feas y raras, pero eso si es llegar al extremo- dijo Rex.

-Creí que los mutantes de Animo eran feos, pero eso es pasarse, ¿Ronnie donde esta Chase?- pregunta Lincoln.

-En los escombros de allá- señala a los pedazos del edificio y Chase sale de ellos en su forma humana.

-Hola chicos, me alegra de que llegaran- dijo Chase.

-Bien, este es el plan, Chase tu y yo contra el E.V.O., Ronnie nos cubres, Rex a la señal le das el golpe para luego curarlo- dijo Lincoln.

-Es mi especialidad- dijo Rex.

Chase se transforma en un Carnotaurus - ** _¿Estás listo Linc?_** -.

-Siempre- Lincoln activa el Omnitrix - **¡Cannonbolt!** \- el E.V.O. intenta usar su pinza de cangrejo para aplastar a Cannonbolt y a Chase, pero ambos esquivan – **Chase a jugar** \- Cannonbolt toma su forma esférica para rebotar y golpear al E.V.O. y luego ir hacia Chase que con su cola golpea fuertemente a Cannonbolt y lo manda contra el E.V.O. lo cual hace que caiga derribado al suelo por el golpe, luego Ronnie Anne levita los escombros sobre el E.V.O.

-Es hora de irse a dormir grandullón- ella deja caer los escombros sobre el E.V.O.

- ** _Ahora cabeza metálica_** \- dijo Chase

-Ya te dije que me llamo Rex, y a eso voy- Rex salta desde un edificio y usa sus _Smack hands_ para golpear al E.V.O. y noquearlo, Rex entonces se preparó para curarlo, pero entonces un portal se abre y hay salen…

- ** _No nos invitan_** \- dijo BioLobo.

- **Pagaras por lo del amo** \- dijo Escalamandra.

-Oh genial, estos 2- dijo Ronnie Anne sarcásticamente.

- ** _¿Que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestar?_** \- dijo Chase.

- ** _Buena idea_** \- BioLobo salta y le un fuerte zarpazo a Chase pero luego es golpeado por Cannonbolt para luego ser arremetido contra la pared por Escalamandra.

- **¡Rex, cura al E.V.O. ahora!** \- dijo Cannonbolt.

-Estoy en eso- para la mala suerte de Rex el E.V.O. se levanta y golpea a Rex hacia un camión.

- **¡Rex!** \- dijo Cannonbolt que se quitó a Escalamandra encima y golpear en su forma esférica.

Chase se levanta y regresa a su forma humana -Dang it, esto se ve mal, Rex y yo nos encargaremos del E.V.O, tú y Ronnie vayan por los fenómenos-.

-Buen plan- Rennie Anne levita un auto y golpea a Escalamandra, mientras Rex usaba su _Big fat sword_ para mantener a raya al E.V.O.

-Me gusta recibir una paliza como cualquiera, pero solo trato de curarte- dijo Rex mientras el E.V.O. ataca su aguijón de abeja a Rex, pero Chase se convierte en un Ankylosaurus y bloquea el ataque con las placas de la espalda.

- ** _Mejor ahórrate los chistes y concéntrate en la pelea_** \- dijo Chase.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo- Rex usa su _Blast caster_ para golpear al E.V.O. y luego sujetar a Chase con ella y lanzarlo al aire para que Chase aplaste al E.V.O. como un T-Rex.

- ** _Buen trabajo_** \- dijo Chase.

-Y ahora si a curarlo antes de que… Rex es golpeado por el brazo de Escalamandra y luego apuntarlo con su brazo de cristal.

- **Vendrás con nosotros por las buenas o las malas** \- dijo Escalamandra.

- **Sobre nuestro cadáver reptil sobre alimentado** \- dijo Cannonbolt que va rodando pero BioLobo lo patea chocando contra Chase ambos caen volviendo a sus formas humanas por el impacto.

-¡Lincoln!- voltea hacia BioLobo -Vas a pagar eso Meca-Perro- dijo Ronnie Anne en posición.

En eso Jazz llega al lugar de la batalla y se esconde en un callejón -Bien, es hora de que esta novata le luzca- en eso Jazz saca de su mochila una especie de traje.

Mientras Ronnie Anne lanza rayos de magia pero BioLobo los esquiva con agilidad y le da un fuerte zarpazo a Ronnie Anne cayendo al piso junto a Lincoln y Chase.

¡Ya basta!- Rex golpea a Escalamandra con su _Smack hand_ derecho y se pone de pie activando el izquierdo.

- ** _Estas solo ahora, nadie te puede ayudar ahora_** \- dijo BioLobo

Rex aprieta los dientes con el ceño fruncido y se pone en guardia, pero cuando BioLobo y Escalamandra iban a atacar… les llega una especie de rayo de energía amarillo que impacta contra ambos.

-Así que esos son E.V.O.s, son más feos en personas- dijo una voz y entonces Rex junto con los demás del equipo voltean ven a una especie de chica con un traje parecido a spandex negro con detalles amarillo y alguna que otra protección en los hombros, muñecas y tobillos y un casco que cubre la cabeza hasta la boca, además de tener una cola de caballo descubierta, además de un cinturón con una insignia de Plomero como hebilla.

-y… ¿ella quién es?- pregunto Chase.

-Ni idea- dijo Lincoln.

-Oye tú, del tonto peinado, aprovecha y cura a ese bicho raro ahora- dijo la chica misteriosa.

-¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes?- dijo Rex.

-Rex hazle caso y cura al E.V.O. que parece que está despertando- dijo Lincoln.

-Ah… está bien- Rex se va corriendo hacia donde estaba el E.V.O.

- **¿Quién eres tú?** \- pregunto Escalamandra-

-Pues… ah… ahora no tengo nada, pero soy aliada de L-10- dijo la chica.

- ** _En ese caso…_** \- BioLobo prepara sus garras - ** _acabaremos contigo_** \- él y Escalamandra se lanzan contra la chica nueva, pero ella esquiva volando y lanza energía a ambos, los E.V.O.s no alcanzan a reaccionar a tiempo y reciben el ataque

-Wow, ¿ella también tiene poderes?- dijo Chase impresionado.

-Y parece que sabe cómo usarlo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Mientras tanto Rex estaba curando al E.V.O. que resultó ser una niña -Listo chico, la llevare a un lugar seguro- usa sus _Boogie pack_ para volar y llevar a la civil lejos de la batalla.

-Bien, un problema menos, ahora vamos a ayudar a esa chica… sea quien sea- dijo Lincoln.

-Hmmm… nombre, nombre, no se me ocurre nada- dijo la chica pensando mientras esquiva los golpes de los E.V.O.s y lanza otro rayo la cara de Escalamandra, en eso llegan los chicos para ayudarla.

Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en... - **¡Diamante!** -.

-Cool, es mejor verlo en persona- la chica pone su mano sobre Diamante –Lanza un ataque ahora-.

- **Ah… está bien** \- Diamante prepara sus manos y dispara proyectiles de diamante, pero al lanzarlos estos tenían energía que al impactar contra los E.V.O.s fue un golpe crítico para ambos - **¿¡Que!?, como es que… ¡qué fue lo que me hiciste?** -.

-Es una habilidad que tengo, puedo aunmentar la energia de un ataque al tocar al usuario- dijo la chica.

- **Vaya, esa si que es una habilidad útil** \- dijo Diamante sorprendido.

-Los Ilumitarian tenemos habilidades útiles para muchos- dijo la chica.

- **Ilumi… ¿qué?** \- pregunto Diamante.

-Después te explico, ahora termines con cyber-perro y la lagartija deformada- dijo la chica tomando vuelo.

- **Hecho, muy bien equipo, ¡al ataque!** \- dijo Diamante.

Ronnie Anne levita en el aire con su magia y Chase se transforma en un Pterodactylo elevando a Diamante tomandolo por los hombros con sus patas.

- **Al aire es un blanco fácil** \- Escalamandra lanza cristales de su brazo.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, _Imporcus Nebulis_ \- ella cubre a Diamante y a Chase con un escudo

- ** _Muy bien Linc, ¿estás listo?_** \- dijo Chase

- **Listo, tu también chica nueva** \- dijo Diamante.

-A la orden capitán- dijo la chica.

- ** _Hagan lo que hagan, no funcionara_** \- BioLobo corre directo hacia ellos.

-Eso piensas- la chica con su mano le da energía a Ronnie Anne -Ahora ciérrale la boca a ese pedazo de metal canino-.

-Bien _Mercurius venditus_ \- lanza un hechizo tan fuerte que le dio a BioLobo.

- **¡Chase!** \- grito Diamante.

- ** _¡Entendido!_** \- Chase lanza a Diamante quien empezo a caer en picada hacia Escalamandra y luego darle un fuerte golpe que al parecer le rompió algunos dientes.

- ** _Es hora de una "braquio-aplaston"_** \- Chase se eleva en el aire y empieza a caer convertido en un enorme braquiosaurio hacia ambos E.V.O.s

- ** _Esto va a doler…_** \- dijo BioLobo en lo que tanto el cómo Escalamandra quedan noqueados por el aplastan entonces tanto Chase como Diamante regresan a la normalidad, justo cuando Rex regreso.

-Veo que ya resolvieron las cosas sin mí- dijo Rex reuniéndose con los demás.

Sin embargo sin que nadie lo viera un portal se abrio y salió una raíz directo hacia Rex

-¡Cuidado!- la chica empuja a Rex y ella recibe el golpe de la raíz hacia un lado, lo cual hace que se le caiga el casco, dejando su rostro expuesto.

Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, del portal salió Van Kleiss pero ahora, tenía de nuevo su brazo biomecánico y sus partes mecánicas en el cuerpo, revelando que había vuelto a ser un E.V.O.

-Oh me fallo, creo que mi puntería empeoro un poco- dijo Van Kleiss.

-Van Kleiss, veo que recuperaste tus poderes- dijo Rex no muy feliz de ver a su archienemigo.

-Te dije que fue temporal Rex, y esta vez no podras curarme otra vez, pero este no será el final- Van Kleiss entra al portal para luego llevarse a BioLobo y Escalamandra con él.

-Auch, ese tipo me golpeo duro- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y revelando ser…

-¡¿Jazz?!- dijeron Lincoln y Ronnie Anne.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Chase.

-De quien están…- Jazz nota que no trae su casco –Oh… eh, hola, les iba decir al final pero la sorpresa se arruino-.

-Espera… eso quiere decir que… tú eres…- decía Lincoln.

-Sí, soy mitad alíen, y no solo eso- muestra su insignia de Plomero.

-¿También eres una Plomero?- pregunto Chase.

-Así es, de parte de mi abuela que es Ilumitarian y también una ex-plomero y aprendí a dominar mis poderes- dijo Jazz.

-Guau, eres como yo… tengo una abuela alienígena y un abuelo que fue Plomero- dijo Lincoln.

-Creo que… ya que sabemos tu identidad… no estaría de más que tú supieras las nuestras, yo soy…- dijo Rex.

-Rex Loud, hermanastro Loud, y tú eres Chase Scaleside, mitad Varakiano- dijo Jazz lo cual Rex y Chase se miran confundidos y ambos se quitan sus respectivos cascos.

-¿Te… hablaron de nosotros?- dijo Chase.

-Tetrax lo hizo- dijo Jazz.

-Debimos verlo venir- dijo Rex.

-Entonces…- se quita el antifaz y la capucha -Creo que ya sabes las nuestras también-.

-Sí, Ronnie Anne Santiago, una maga, es todo- dice Jazz sin mirarla lo cual deja confundida a Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln se quita su casco -Bien, supongo que ya me conoces… por cierto, gracias por la ayuda.

-Sí, sin tu ayuda quizas no hayamos podido vencer a esos tipos, sí que eres buena- dijo Chase.

-Era mi deber, y creo que me gustara estar con ustedes- dijo Jazz.

-¿Estar con nosotros? quieres decir que…- decía Lincoln.

-Sí, quiero unirme a su equipo, ¿qué dices Linc?- pregunto Jazz.

-Ah… pues… ¿qué me dicen ustedes chicos?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Bien… desde que Kevin ya no está, creo que no nos vendría una mano amiga, por mi está bien- dijo Chase con una sonrisa.

-Así es, ademas tus poderes y habilidades son muy buenas y utiles, nos vendrian bien contra los chicos malos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Si por mi esta… un segundo… ¡AHHH!- grito Rex para luego apuntar a Jazz con su _Slam cannon_ , lo cual deja sorprendidos y alterados a Jazz y al equipo.

-¡Oye tranquilo Rex!, ¡¿qué te pasa?!- dijo Lincoln.

-Mírenla bien, que no ven algo familiar en ella- dijo Rex.

En eso los chicos la ven de cerca y… -Espera… creo que… Lincoln ve bien a Jazz y le viene una imagen a la mente -¡No puede ser!-.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Ronnie Anne.

-¿Acaso… tu… estas relacionada con una chica… llamada Angie?- decía Lincoln.

-No sirve de nada… si, es mí… hermana mayor- dijo Jazz con la mirada gacha y mirando al suelo con vergüenza lo cual sorprende a los chicos.

-Muy bien, atras todos, yo me encargo de ella- prepara su _Slam cannon_ listo para disparar.

-¡Alto! no dispares- dijo Lincoln.

-¡¿Que?! ¿Hermano acaso estás loco?, ¿que no escuchaste con quien esta relacionada? con esa Angie Milton, la ex de ash, y una harpia completamente loca y sadica, estoy seguro que ella es igual, a si que no quiero arriesgarme- dijo Rex.

-Rex, solo por esa razon no la vamos a atacar… dime, si fuera igual que ella, te hubiera salvado del ataque Van Kleiss, nos hubiera atacado por la espalda a la minima oportunidad, y es Plomero- Lincoln se dirige a Jazz -Yo no te juzgo solo por eso, se ve que eres alguien amable y genial, no eres una bruja como ella, además, Julie no te vio de la forma que vio a Angie- dijo Lincoln.

-Si, por eso ella es una de mis amigas más cercanas- dijo Jazz.

-Ahora te respondere, para mi eres bienvenida- dijo Lincoln alzándole la mano a Jazz.

-¿En...enserio?- pregunta Jazz.

Chase se cruza de brazos pero sonríe -Pues para mi si eres bienvenida, yo no juzgo a alguien por lo que otra persona ha hecho-.

-Además, que ella fuera una completa psicopata no quiere decir que tu tambien lo seas, que mas da, por mi esta bien que te unas- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Rex desactiva su arma y suspira con pesadez -Voy a arrepentirme de esto, pero… está bien, si, eres bienvenida, pero te estare vigilando

-Awww, gracias- dijo Jazz feliz y abrazando a Lincoln

Lincoln le regresa con gusto el abraza -Bienvenida a bordo Jazz-.

* * *

Después Lincoln, Rex y Jazz regresan a la casa Loud pero luego al abrir encuentran a las chicas con miradas serias y a su lado estaba Ash con mirada de pena.

-Hola chicas, no creerán lo que…- tanto Lana y Lola toman a Lincoln por los brazos y lo ponen detras de ellas, ambas estaban con escobas en sus manos como si fueran guardias.

-Oigan, oigan, ¿que fue todo eso?- pregunto Rex.

-Oh nada… solo que… ¡su amiguita es hermana de la harpia que trato de asesinarlos!- grito Lori.

-Oh eso, puedo explicarlo…- decía Jazz.

-Pues no queremos oír tus explicaciones, más vale que te largues de aqui si no quieres que nosotras lo hagamos- dijo Lynn

-Oigan, estan exagerando con eso, ella es mi amiga- dijo Lincoln poniéndose frente a Jazz.

-¿Amiga?, está relacionada con una psicopata obsesiva, ¿le llamas a eso amiga?- dijo Luan.

-¿Y?, yo estoy relacionada con una mandona, una modista, una rockera, una comediante, una deportista, una poeta, una princesita, una experta en mecanica una genio y lo que sea que sera Lily y nadie me juzga por eso- dijo Lincoln.

-Es cierto, no lo hacen- dijo Ash que también se pone en frente del grupo al lado de Lincoln -Miren, sé que Jazz es la hermana de Angie, pero les digo, Jazz es todo lo opuesto a ella, ella es agradable, amable, servicial, honesta y muy talentosa, creanme a mi que la conozco desde ya hace tiempo-.

-Escuchen, se que talvez no les agrade por estar emparentada con ella, y la verdad ese tambien ha sido mi problema, en mi otra escuela cuando saben con quien estoy emparentado siempre me alejan de mi por eso, Julie y los Hathaway no lo hicieron, bueno al principio si menos Julie, ellos me conocen y me respetan… pero si de verdad no quieren nada conmigo, lo entenderé- Jazz da media vuelta y va directo a la puerta.

-Jazz espera…- Jazz se detiene y da media vuelta y Luna fue la primera en hablar -Mira, tal vez seas hermana de la loca de Angie- dijo Luna que paso de seria a una sonrisa -Pero... Si Linc y Ash confian en ti, es suficiente para mi, además que eh visto que si eres una buena chica-.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Jazz lo cual Luna asiente.

-Sí, sí que lo eres, ademas como dice Lincoln, no muchas personas pueden soportar convivir con todos nosotros, pero tu eres diferente, y eres cool y sorprendente, enserio me agradas y no me importa si seas hermana de esa harpía, eres mi amiga- dijo Lana.

-Sé que no soy de las que se confian de alguien asi de facil, pero luego de oir esto, y de recordar cuando te conoci, creo que no estaría de más darte oportunidad- dijo Lynn que sonríe.

Lily se acerca a Jazz –Daz- Jazz sonríe al escuchar las palabras de las 4 Loud.

-Y ustedes… ¿qué dicen?- pregunto Lincoln y las demás chicas se ven entre si y luego voltean hacia Jazz

-Está bien, te daremos una oportunidad, pero te estaremos vigilando- dijo Lori.

-Hay gracias- dijo Jazz que abraza a todas las Loud muy fuerte y contenta.

-Uh… sí que tienes fuerza, ahora me agradas aún más- dijo Lynn.

-Igual a mí- dijo Lana.

-Qué bueno que todo saliera bien, ¿no hermano?- dijo Ash.

-Así es, ademas, ahora los chicos y yo tenemos nueva compañera- dijo Lincoln.

Rex se cruza de brazos -Neh, le doy una semana-.

-Gracias por darme la oportunidad chicas, les juro que no se decepcionaran de mí- dijo Jazz.

-Je, no hay de que chica, después de todo, sí que eres genial- dijo Luna.

Jazz se voltea hacia Ash -Julie estaba en lo cierto Ash, tu novia si que es la onda-.

-¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO/A!- gritaron tanto Luna como Ash.

-¿En serio?, pues no es lo que opinan todos- dijo Jazz.

-¿Qué?, no… no… es que… solo somos… Amigos- dijo Ash rascándose la nuca.

Luna se frota el brazo nerviosa -Si, eso… los mejores amigos… jeje…-.

-Pues no es lo que me dijo Julie al decir que te vio a ti- señala a Luna -Besándolo a el- señala a Ash -Y por lo que oi, ambos lo disfrutaron mucho- dijo Jazz.

-¡UUUUHHHH!- dijeron las chicas Loud.

-Sabíamos que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguno diera el primer paso- dijo Leni emocionada.

-Primero un beso, luego el noviazgo, después viene el matrimonio, los hijos y una maravillosa vida juntos- dijo Lola.

-Sí que eres afortunada hermana- dijo Luan mirando pícaramente a Luna.

-Amiga, eres un caso, eres cool- dijo Lincoln levantándole el puño a Jazz.

-Digo lo mismo- dijo Jazz y ambos chocan puños.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	63. La Brecha

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, no había nada, hasta que finalmente… alguien abrió los ojos, era Lincoln despertando y nota que está en medio de una ciudad, y parece que está vacía.

-Esperen, como llegue aquí, ¿acaso me volví sonámbulo?- pregunto Lincoln que empezó a caminar un poco hasta que finalmente encuentra a su amigo Chase, dormido e inconsciente en una banca Pero que… ¡Chase!... ¿Chase, estas bien amigo?-.

Lincoln mueve un poco a Chase, solo para recibir un manotazo por parte del recién despertado y exaltado Chase.

-No te acerques, ríndete villano, no me vas a… ¿Linc?- pregunto Lincoln.

-También me alegra verte amigo- digo Lincoln sobándose la cara con sarcasmo.

Chase se ríe un poco y se rasca la nuca avergonzado -Lo siento amigo… son mis reflejos-.

-Me alegra verte, creí que era el único porque… bueno, o toda la ciudad se fue de vacaciones o…- Lincoln ve arriba y nota que el cielo estaba de un extraño color rojo, no había nubes ni sol, parecía como que hubiera un enorme portal en el cielo que rodea todo -¿Chase?-.

-¿Si?- pregunto Chase.

-Creo que ya no estamos en cansas- dijo Lincoln.

-Al parecer ya no…- dijo Chase.

* * *

 **La Brecha**

En un callejón Rex despierta del suelo algo mareado y confundido.

-Ay mi cabeza…- se frota la cabeza -No vuelvo a comer tacos antes de dormir…- él lo piensa un poco -Nah, si lo are…- Rex mira hacia su alrededor -Un segundo, esta no es mi casa…-.

-Ni siquiera es Royal Woods- Rex voltea y ve a Ronnie Anne atrás suyo.

-Ronnie, tú también… ¿cómo rayos es que llegamos aquí?- pregunto Rex.

-No recuerdo con exactitud, y no sé si ella tampoco- ambos miran hacia arriba y ven a Jazz en lo alto de un edificio vigilando.

-No, no es Royal Woods, debe ser la ciudad que desapareció recientemente, y lo peor que no encuentro a Linc o al dino-amigo Chase.

-Intentare llamarlos…- dijo Rex.

-No te molestes, ya lo intente, algo interfiere- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Cómo puede…- Rex ve arriba y entonces… -Hay mamá, ya recuerdo-.

-¿Que sucede?, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-La única que puede hacer esto… Brecha-.

* * *

 ** _Flashback, hace 2 horas_**

Lincoln y Rex peleaban contra Seisseis, Chase junto a Ronnie Anne peleaban contra Sietesiete, mientras Jazz…

-Vamos chica, es lo más rápido que puedes volar, mi abuela vuela mejor que tu- Jazz estaba siendo perseguida en el aire por Ochoocho.

-No te burles de los villanos, solo derrótalos- ella le lanza un rayo mágico a Sietesiete.

Jazz la ignora y esquiva los disparos de Ochoocho y golpea con una energía la mochila de Ochoocho y la caza recompensa cae accidentalmente encima de Rex.

-Auch, oye, eso me dolió- dijo Rex regañando a Jazz y quitándose a Ochoochole de encima.

-Ya lo sien…- dispara un energía a Seisseis que estaba por atacar a Lincoln -¿Todo bien Linc?-.

-Ah, sí, gracias Jazz- dijo Lincoln levantándole el pulgar a Jazz.

Sietesiete iba a atacar a Jazz por la espalda… cuando es embestido por Chase como Pachycephalosaurus

-Gracias dino-amigo- dijo Jazz.

- ** _Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen_** …- regresa a su forma humana -Cuando la situación se pone difícil, solo usa la cabeza- se da un par de golpecitos a su cabeza-.

Rex activa su _Slam cannon_ y Chase aprovecha y se mete dentro y Rex apunta -Porque la tuya es mejor amigo- Rex dispara a Chase otra vez como Pachycephalosaurus contra Ochoocho que recién se levantaba

Ronnie Anne usa uno de sus hechizos y atrapa a los 3 en una soga de magia, inmovilizando a los 3 caza recompensas.

-Bien hecho chicos, otra misión…- en ese momento Lincoln es golpeado por un portal desapareciendo de la vista de los chicos

-¡Lincoln!- gritaron todos sin creer lo que vieron hasta que ven en lo alto de un edificio a una misteriosa silueta, Jazz le dispara pero la sombra salta hasta estar frente a los 4 restantes.

-¡Brecha!- dijo Rex reconociendo a la enemiga.

-Así que esta es la que hace huir a Van Kleiss y a sus sirvientes antes que de podamos atraparlos- dijo Chase.

-Amigo, ella sí que es fea- dijo Jazz.

Brecha entonces lanza un portal directo a los hermanos caza recompensas desapareciéndolos de la vista de todos y ella solo sonríe.

-Oye, esos eran nuestros, ahora veras, esto es por Linc- Jazz vuela directo a Brecha y ella arroja un portal pero Ronnie Anne la quita empujándola recibiendo ella el portal desapareciendo.

-¡Ronnie!- gritaron Rex y Chase.

Rex se lanza hacia brecha con sus _Big fat sword,_ pero Brecha chasquea sus dedos y entonces un portal se abre frente a Rex y el sin poder detenerse entra al portal, y entonces otros portales se abren debajo de Chase y Jazz y ambos caen dentro y entonces Brecha los cierra y ella solo sonríe de satisfacción.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

* * *

-Así que esa bruja Brecha fue la que nos trajo aquí- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Es raro que lo haga, porque ella solo es la que hace que Van Kleiss escape, que querrá de nosotros…- decía Rex pensando.

- ** _Fácil… jugar_** \- todos se ponen en guardia, pero se dan cuenta de que no había nadie alrededor.

-Muy bien, ¿quién eres y dónde estás?- dijo Jazz lista para atacar.

- ** _Estoy en todas partes y a la vez no estoy, están en mi mundo, esa ciudad es mi casa de muñecas y ustedes son mis preciados juguetes, de hecho quería solo a Rex, pero luego pensé, era mejor 5x1_** \- dijo la voz que sin duda era de Brecha.

-Pues olvídalo niña mutante, no seremos tus muñecos, ahora sácanos de aquí para así poder darte una paliza- dijo Ronnie Anne.

- ** _Lo lamento pero no, ahora son míos y se quedaran aquí… para siempre, pero tranquilos, pronto se les unirán más personas, y así Van Kleiss estará feliz ya que así, el expandirá su reino de E.V.O.s y se librara de los humanos_** \- entonces ella transporta comida cerca de los chicos - ** _Pero tampoco significa matarlos de hambre, nos divertiremos todos juntos… en especial tú, querido Rex_** -.

Rex aprieta los dientes y puños con frustración ante esas palabras de Brecha.

En otra parte, donde estaban Lincoln y Chase.

-¿Lo escuchaste también verdad?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Sí, de seguro es brecha, y por lo que oí, no tiene ninguna intención de liberarnos- dijo Chase.

-Habrá que encontrar una manera- Lincoln toma algo de la comida que les dio Brecha y la comen -Mientras, hay que buscar a los demás, me preocupan, en especial Jazz porque… ella aún no se lleva bien con Ronnie y Rex-.

-Me eh dando cuenta más de una vez… ¿Dónde crees que podrían estar?- pregunto Chase.

-Hmmm… ¿qué tan sensible es tu nariz?- pregunto Lincoln mientras buscaba algo en su chaqueta.

-Haría que tu perro Charles y Lana se murieran de envidia, ¿por qué?- pregunto Chase.

Lincoln saca de su bolsillo una especie de peine -Rex siempre me pide que se la guarde, es su peine de cabello-.

-O sea que… ¿quieres que huela eso y rastree donde se encuentra como si fuera un perro?- dijo Chase.

-No tengo otra idea por el momento- dijo Lincoln.

-Neh, que otra opción tenemos, dame el peine- dijo Chase en lo que Lincoln le da el peine y Chase lo huele -Ugh, ¿cuánto gel usa? esto es demasiado… -Chase siente un olor en el aire-.

-¿Tienes algo?- pregunto Lincoln.

Chase sigue oliendo el aire, hasta que logra detectar algo -Sígueme- Chase se convierte en Velociraptor y se va corriendo.

-Chase, espérame- dijo Lincoln corriendo tras su amigo.

Mientras con los demás, Rex se golpeaba la cabeza contra un edificio.

-Porque a mí, porque a mí…- decía Rex sin dejar de golpearse.

-Ya deja de comportarte como bebe, no tienes la culpa que al parecer le gustes a esa loca- dijo Jazz.

-Je, buena esa- Ronnie Anne le ofrece la mano para así chocar los 5, pero Jazz no le hace caso y se sienta para pensar.

-Estamos en una dimensión diferente, en todo lugar siempre debe haber una salida, ¿dónde puede estar la de este lugar?- preguntaba Jazz.

-Bien, tal vez pueda usar un hechizo para así sacarnos de aquí- sugirió Ronnie Anne.

-Talvez… cuidado- Jazz hace a un lado a Ronnie Anne y todos ven al cielo ven a Seisseis y Sietesiete que habían disparado con sus armas.

-Ah genial, estos sujetos otra vez, habrá que volver a darles una lección- dijo Rex preparado para pelear.

Mientras con Lincoln y Chase, Lincoln estaba montado sobre Chase hasta que ambos esquivan una explosión de una granada y ambos ven que fue obra de Ochocho.

- ** _Brecha también debió meterlos aquí al igual que a nosotros_** \- dijo Chase.

-No hay opción que luchar- Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y ser… - **¡Lodestar!** -.

Ochoocho al verlo comienza a disparar con todas sus municiones pero Lodestar usa su habilidad magnética y quita una cañería protegiéndose con ella dándole giros rápidos y luego arrojarlo contra Ochoocho.

- **Yo me encargo de ella, tu busca a los demás** \- dijo Lodestar.

- ** _De acuerdo_** \- Chase para ahorrar tiempo se convierte en Pterocatylo y se va volando dejando a Lodestar peleando contra la hermana mayor de los caza recompensas.

Mientras con los demás, Rex le daba varios golpes a Seisseis con sus _Smack hands_ y a la vez protegiéndose con ellos de los disparos de Seisseis, mientras con las chicas parecían tener algunos problemas con Sietesiete, pero ese no era el único.

-Quítate, yo me encargo de el- dijo Jazz.

-Oye, esta es mi pelea, así que encárgate de la tuya- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Tú no eres mi jefa, morenita- dijo Jazz.

-No, pero soy la segunda al mando de Linc, así que tengo un cargo más alto que el tuyo, así que deja de hacer berrinches y enfócate en la pelea- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Yo solo aceptare órdenes de Linc, no de su novia bravucona- dijo Jazz.

-Pues tú… espera… no soy su novia… bueno… no exactamente…- decía Ronnie Anne

-Oh debí suponer que Lincoln no tenía tan malos gustos- dijo Jazz.

-¡Que dijiste!- grito Ronnie Anne.

-Ah… ¿Chicas?...- Rex señala hacia ambos cazadores que se alzaban en vuelo, Seisseis y Sietesiete disparan y Ronnie se cubre a ella y a Jazz con un escudo de magia

-Estos no se rendirán así de fácil- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- dijo Jazz.

Sietesiete vuela atrás de las chicas y dispara, pero Jazz ve eso y empuja a Ronnie Anne recibiendo el disparo y cayendo al suelo.

-¡Jazz!- grito Ronnie Anne al ver así a Jazz y corre a auxiliarla.

-No te preocupes por mí- Jazz la hace a un lado y lanza energía a Sietesiete.

-Tú me salvaste de un golpe, ¿por qué? pensé que no te agradaba- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Solo porque no nos caigamos bien no significa que te dejare morir o algo así- dijo Jazz.

Seisseis al ver a su hermano en el suelo lanza una granada que choca contra un edificio y ese mismo va cayendo a pedazos, entonces Rex usa sus _Boogie pack_ para volar y empujar a las chicas quitándolas del camino, pero entonces a él le caen los escombros y los cazadores se retiraron del lugar volando.

-¡Rex!- Ronnie Anne va a hacia los escombros para intentar ayudarlo quitando los escombros que podía.

-Espera- dijo Jazz que usa su energía y destruye los escombros superiores y Rex aprovecha y sale debajo de ellos, pero al ponerse de pie…

-¡AUCH!... rayos, mi pierna- Rex cae al suelo por el dolor.

Chase sobrevuela los cielos hasta que… -¿Uh?...- el mira hacia abajo -¡Ronnie, chicos!- Chase desciende hasta donde estaban y se convierte en humano otra vez -Por fin los encuentro-.

-Chase, Rex está herido- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Qué?- Chase corre y hay encuentra a Rex tirado en el suelo -Ay no, esto es grave…-.

-No es nada, solo me raspe la… auch- grito Rex aun con dolor.

Jazz al ver esto se quita la mochila que tenía y busca algunas cosas -Aquí está- toma un botiquín de primeros auxilios y se acerca a Rex.

-Que… ¿qué es eso?, ¿qué vas a hace?- pregunto Rex.

-Quédate quieto- Jazz toma algodón y le unta cloro y lo pone en la herida.

-¡AHHH!, ¡oye eso arde!- grito Rex.

-No seas bebe, ya sabes lo que dicen, si no duele no sirve- Jazz limpia la herida de Rex, saca un par de algodones limpios, y los pone en la pierna de Rex para después ponerle una venda alrededor -Listo, ponte de pie-.

Rex se pone de pie poco a poco.

-La próxima vez, no hagas algo tan precipitado como eso- dijo Jazz.

-Y dejar que mis amigas sean heridas frente a mis ojos, por mí lo haría otra vez- dijo Rex.

-Espera, dijiste amiga… creí que no te agradaba- dijo Jazz.

-Yo nunca dije eso… seré honesto, puedes ser algo molesta por tu desconfianza, pero aun así me empezaste a agradar bastante- dijo Rex.

Jazz se sorprende por eso –Yo… yo jamás desconfié de ustedes pero…- a Jazz le empiezan a salir algo de lágrimas -Es que… siempre que la gente sabe de… mi hermana, nunca les agrado o no confían en mi-.

-Pero créenos, nosotros no somos iguales a aquellas que antes conociste- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y lo dices tú, la que ignoraba todo el tiempo, si te tengo que ser sincera, creo que eres asombrosa pero… si sabias con quien me relaciono yo…- decía Jazz.

-Yo no juzgo, créeme, no lo hice cuando conocí a Lincoln y al saber lo locas que podían ser todas sus hermanas- dijo Ronnie Anne con sinceridad.

-Tú, ¿lo dices enserio?- pregunto Jazz.

Ronnie Anne asiente, Jazz no aguanto más y la abrazo con fuerza y llorando un poco, Ronnie Anne se sorprende un poco, pero luego le corresponde y consolándola.

Chase por su parte sonríe un poco ante esa escena.

-Oigan, ¿un poco de amor para el que les salvo la vida?- dijo Rex.

-No presumas, deberías darles las gracias a la que se preocupó por sanarte la pierna- dijo Ronnie Anne soltando a Jazz.

-Si… creo que es verdad, gracias por… ayudarme cuando más lo necesitaba, sé que suelo ser "un poco" cabeza dura…- decía Rex.

-Querrás decir "mucho"…- dijo Chase alzando una ceja.

-El punto es…- mira a Chase algo molesto para después ver a Jazz -Que en serio aprecio lo que hiciste por mí, y siento mucho haber sido tan hostil cuando descubrí que eras hermana de esa chica Angie- dijo Rex con total honestidad y arrepentimiento.

-Gracias… entonces… ¿solos amigos?- pregunto Jazz secándose las ultimas lágrimas.

-Por mí no hay problema… amiga- Rex hace el signo paz con sus dedos.

-Igual yo- Ronnie Anne levanta el puño, Jazz entiende el mensaje y choca puños con Ronnie Anne –Amiga-.

Chase ve como los 3 por fin formaron una amistad, él estaba feliz por ellos, bueno… hasta que… Cuatrobrazos cae en el suelo frente a ellos.

- **Dang it, ella sí que es fuerte… chicos, los encontré** \- dijo Cuatrobrazos.

-Linc, que bueno verte, pero… ¿Cómo?...- pregunto Rex.

Luego todos miran arriba y en el aire llega Ochoocho apuntando sus armas hacia Cuatrobrazos.

-¿Que dices, te doy un brillo?- Jazz toca el hombro de Ronnie Anne.

-Estaría encantada, amiga, _Galeus Wriluptus_ \- Ronnie Anne lanza una ráfaga mágica chocando contra Ochoocho mandándola a volar pero atrapada por sus hermanos que habían vuelto.

-Así que volvieron por más…- Rex activo sus _Smack hands_.

- **Bien equipo, ¿qué me dicen si les damos una pelea que ellos nunca olvidaran?** \- dijo Cuatrobrazos.

-Yo sí, no me quedare sentado- Rex pone sus _Smack hands_ en el suelo -¿Chase te doy impulso?-.

-Ya rugiste cabeza metálica- Chase salta sobre las máquinas de Rex y usándolas como catapulta es mandado a volar directo a los cazadores -Bien cazadores… es tiempo que vean lo que hace un depredador de verdad…- Chase se transforma en un T-Rex y con sus mandíbulas sujeta a Seisseis y lo manda a volar haciéndolo estrellarse contra sus hermanos.

Jazz vuela y patea a los tres -Todos tuyos amigo-maquina-

Rex activa sus _Funchucks_ -¿Quieren una probada de esto? pues aquí la tienen –Rex con con sus _Funchucks_ golpea a los cazadores.

Cuatrobrazos usa sus brazos superiores y les da un severo pucherazo mandándolos a volar y Ronnie Anne usa un hechizo atrapándolos en una burbuja.

-Je, al parecer los cazadores fueron cazados…- dijo Jazz.

-Buena esa- dijo Ronnie Anne y ambas chicas se dan los 5.

Cuatrobrazos vuelve a ser Lincoln –Buen trabajo equipo, al menos ya detuvimos un problema-.

-Ahora hay que averiguar cómo salir de esta dimensión creada por esa niña loca- dijo Chase.

-Sí, antes de que encierre a alguien más aquí- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Además, esta es la ciudad que desapareció hace días, se entraron verdad- dijo Jazz.

-Es verdad, escuche que una ciudad desapareció de la nada dejando a varios sin hogar- dijo Chase.

-Así que aquí es donde llego a parar- dijo Rex.

-Escuche de personas que roban bancos, hasta el mismo banco, pero esta niña se pasó robando una ciudad- dijo Ronnie Anne -Linc, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo sacar la ciudad junto con nosotros?-.

Lincoln por su parte golpeaba el piso mientras pensaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Creo que tengo algo… lo que no sé es si va a funcionar- dijo Lincoln.

-Te escuchamos- dijo Rex.

-Rex, Chase, necesito que ambos golpeen el piso con toda la fuerza bruta que tienen- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Rex y Chase.

-Solo háganlo, es para comprobar si mi hipótesis es cierta- dijo Lincoln.

Rex y Chase se ven y luego asienten, Rex usas sus _Boogie pack_ para alzarse en el aire y Chase se convierte en Pterodactylo para volar siguiendo a Rex para llegar hasta un punto.

-¡Ahora, Rex cae con tus brazos y Chase, se algo grande y fuerte!- grito Lincoln.

- ** _¿Listo?_** \- pregunto Chase.

-Hagámoslo- dijo Rex.

Ambos se lanzan en picada, Rex con sus _Smack hands_ , y Chase convertido en un Braquiosaurio, ambos chocan sus fuerzas contra el suelo, al principio no pasó nada, pero luego todo el suelo empezó a temblar con fuerza y entonces se escuchó un fuerte grito como de dolor.

- ** _¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!_** -

-Lo sabía- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Que está pasando?- pregunto Jazz.

-Esta dimensión literalmente es parte de ella, el suelo no son las calles comunes, así que presentí que este suelo también es parte de ella, si golpeas el suelo, ella lo sentirá, pero tenía que ser fuerte- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Lo intentamos otra vez?- dijo Rex.

Lincoln activa el Omnitrix - **¡Muy grande!** \- Muy Grande golpea el suelo muy fuerte seguidos de Rex y Chase que solo le provocaba más dolor a Brecha y que el suelo se empiece a romper aún más.

- ** _¡BASTA, DEJEN DE HACER ESO!_** \- dijo Brecha.

-Funciona, solo deben hacerlo un poco más fuerte- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Les damos una ayuda extra?- dijo Jazz.

-Tú mandas- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que ella y Jazz lanzan magia y energía respectivamente al suelo.

- ** _BASTA, NO ME DEJAN ALTERNATIVAS, A ELLOS MI MUÑECA_** -.

-¿Muñeca?, ¿qué querrá decir con eso?- pregunto Rex.

En eso, aparece frente a nuestros héroes una niña de aparentemente solo 3 años.

-Esa es… ¿una niña?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

Sin embargo para sorpresa la niña tomo otra forma, era un E.V.O parecido a un mostró hibrido calamar con boca siniestra y sin ojos, con tentáculos en vez de piernas y el brazo izquierdo pequeño y el derecho gigante pareció a uno de brazo de Cuatrobrazos.

-Definitivamente no es una niña…- dijo Jazz.

-Al menos ya no tanto- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Yo me encargo- Rex activa su _Blast caster_ y con ella atrapa al E.V.O., pero el E.V.O. con su brazo gigante tira del látigo mecánico y lanza a Rex va contra varios edificios.

- **Bien, todos apártense** \- Muy Grande junta sus manos para así lanzar un rayo de energía hacia la E.V.O. que retrocede cayendo al suelo, pero usa sus tentáculos atrapando a Muy Grande – **Oye, suéltame** -.

Las chicas usan sus poderes cortando los tentáculos que tenían a Muy Grande atrapado, haciendo que el E.V.O. grite de dolor, mientras Chase pasa a ser un Acrocantosaurus y con sus mandíbulas sujeta uno de los tentáculos de la E.V.O. tirándola hacia el otro lado, Rex regresa volando _Boogie pack_ y activar sus _Punk busters_ y dándole un severo golpe en la mandíbula al E.V.O.

-Muy bien, es hora de mi parte favorita- Rex puso su mano sobre el E.V.O. y se preparó para curarlo pero… no pasa nada –Oh no… este es… incurable.

La E.V.O. se enoja y logra quitarse a Rex de encima y arrojarlo chocando contra Muy Grande que cae al suelo regresando a la normalidad.

Lincoln se levanta algo aturdido –Si… ese E.V.O. es incurable… ¿qué es lo que aremos con él?-.

-Lo único que queda es…- aprieta sus puños -Noquearlo hasta que ya no moleste- Rex salta y golpea con mucha fuerza con sus _Smack hands_.

-¿Me das un pequeño "brillo" amiga?- pregunto Ronnie Anne a Jazz.

-No tienes que pedirlo 2 veces- Jazz le ofrece su mano, ambas se dan la mano y Jazz le da su energía a Ronnie.

- _Mercurius venditus_ \- Ronnie Anne con su mano libre lanza un fuerte hechizo directo a la cara del E.V.O., el E.V.O. se negaba a caer pero Chase salta y cambia a un Ankylosaurus y lo golpea con la cola, cayado por fin vencido

-Muy bien- Lincoln activa el Omnitrixj y se transforma en… - **¡Humungusaurio!** \- Humungosaurio toma su forma gigante - **Terminemos con nuestro otro problema** \- Humungosaurio golpea el piso con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual causa que el suelo se empiece a romper aún más que antes

Los chicos se unen para atacar el suelo, mientras ellos golpeaban, los edificios iban desapareciendo, pero reapareciendo afuera en el mundo real, uno por uno.

- **Está funcionando, ay que seguir así** \- dijo Humungosaurio seguía golpeando el suelo junto a los demás sin parar, edificios desapareciendo, el suelo agrietándose y rompiéndose y con Brecha gritando.

- ** _¡YA BASTA! ¡DETENGANSE DE INMEDIATO!_** -.

-Oblíganos- dijo Rex que seguía golpeando el suelo.

- ** _Solo un poco más, lo estamos logrando_** \- dijo Chase golpeando con la cola de Ankylosaurus.

Finalmente, todos los edificios del lugar desaparecieron y un portal se abrió bajo los chicos cayendo dentro de ella, gracias a ese portal regresan al mismo punto donde estaban antes en el mundo real y frente a ellos aparece Brecha en el suelo, sudando y recuperando aliento.

-Sí, volvimos- dijo Jazz.

-Fin del juego niña E.V.O.- dijo Chase.

Brecha se levanta pero estaba como agotada pero con sus últimas fuerzas abre un portal para huir -No será la última vez que nos veamos, sobre todo tu, Rex- Entra al portal y huye pero después de que el portal se cierra otro se abre sacando de allí a Seisseis, Sietesiete y Ochoocho aun atrapados en la burbuja.

-Arg, no le basta con evitar que atrapemos a Van Kleiss, ahora lo evita consigo misma- dijo Rex.

-Tranquilo Rex, ya los atraparemos- dijo Jazz.

-Por lo menos la ciudad volvió a donde pertenece, y estamos de vuelta en el mundo real y tenemos atrapado a los caza recompensas- dijo Lincoln.

-Me alegra… oye Jazz, no tienes que aceptar si no quieres pero… quieres ir a cenar a mi casa un día de estos- dijo Ronnie Anne con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… creo que te debo algo para compensar como te trate últimamente, así que… estaría encantada- dijo Jazz y ambas chicas se dan un apretón de mano y un choque de puño.

-Ahora que me fijo, ¿qué paso?, desde cuando se llevan tan…- decía Lincoln.

-Amigo, es mejor que te cuente todo a detalle- dijo Chase.

-Ustedes cuénteselo, mi nueva mejor amiga y yo… ¿iremos a jugar videojuego?- dijo Jazz con su brazo alrededor de Ronnie Anne.

-La última en llegar al arcade es una perdedora- Ronnie Anne se va corriendo.

-Tramposa- dijo Jazz que también va corriendo y ambas van corriendo mientras ríen.

-Me alegra que esas 2 por fin se lleven bien- dijo Rex.

-Lo mismo digo cabeza metálica, y por lo que vi, ahora le agradas a ella… o al menos si te tolera- dijo Chase.

-Si… no debí juzgar, ella no es como Angie, ella es buena onda…- le ruge el estómago -Ahora yo invito a comer, me siguen… después de dejar a estos tipos en prisión-.

-Te sigo, mientras tanto, que tal si le explicamos a Linc que fue lo que pasó mientras él estaba ocupado- dijo Chase.

-Sí, porque necesito saber- dijo Lincoln y junto a Rex y Chase se retiran llevando a los caza recompensas y luego ir a comer.

* * *

Mientras en Abismo, Brecha llega y se pone de rodillas para recuperarse del daño.

-Veo que fallaste…- dijo una voz y Brecha ve que era Van Kleiss que la veía con pena y la ayuda a levantarse.

-Lo lamento, creí que si los tenia atrapados yo…- decía Brecha.

-Está bien Brecha, entiendo tu dolor… Rex y sus amigos se están volviendo cada vez más poderosos…. es tiempo de empezar a tomarnos las cosas con más seriedad…

- ** _Amo_** \- dijo BioLobo que llega junto a Escalamandra - ** _Eso quiere decir que… tratara de traerlo… a el_** -.

- **Tú mismo sabe que nos podría pasar si él llega,** **hay posibilidad de que no nos ayude** \- dijo Escalamandra.

-Es un riesgo que debo tomar… no volveré a subestimar a Rex, esta vez… sera la última vez que él se salve.

En eso Van Kleiss va a un cuarto subterráneo en su castillo y entonces activa un portal que era parecido a un proyector y lo activa, y usando unas máquinas parecidos a cámaras, empieza a buscar algo entre todo el Vacío, y entonces lo ve… una especie de esfera entre los colores rojo y negro flotando en medio de la nada.

-Aquí estas…- dijo Van Kleiss

Entonces la cámara se empieza a enfoca en la esfera….

- ** _¿Dónde estás... padre?_** \- dijo una voz que provenía de la esfera.

-Paciencia… pronto te reunirás con el… y con un muy buen amigo nuestro…- Van Kleiss sonríe malvadamente y comienza a reír malvadamente.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	64. Unos nuevos Plomeros

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era de noche, y en una fábrica, alguien huía que vestía una capucha para cubrirse mientras disparaba un arma bastante avanzada, luego se quita la capucha revelando su apariencia.

Parece hecho de roca de color rojo, su cabeza es grande comparado a la de una persona normal con unas especie de púas en su cabeza, tiene un solo y gran ojo de un color dorado, delgado y con brazos cortos igual que su cuerpo y con cuatro patas como de arañas, por su rara apariencia se deduce que se trata de un E.V.O.

El E.V.O. parecía estar tranquilo hasta que le empiezan a llegar disparos de la nada para luego resbalar con aceite del piso y perdiendo el arma, inútilmente trata de esconderse detrás de las tuberías, pero más disparos le llegaban por detrás, el E.V.O. siguió huyendo, finalmente sale de la fábrica pero llega a un callejón sin salida, entonces por detrás aparecen dos luces rojas para luego ser sujetado por sogas brillante que lo inmovilizan e impidan que escape para luego revelar que de esas luces eran de un camión de carga y de la parte de carga se abra el portón revelando tener una especie de portal abierto donde el E.V.O. es metido sin oportunidad de escapar, el portal se apaga demostrando que era obra de una máquina y luego de ambos lados del camión salieron 2 personas o más bien alienígenas.

Uno era un Tetramand algo bajo y sin tanta musculatura con brazos algo más delgados, la otra era una Kineceleran algo baja y aspecto femenino, ambos vestían de uniformes que consistían en pantalones largos y negros y camisas negras con mangas cortas y unas chaquetas verdes.

-Uno más a la cuenta- dijo el Tetramand.

* * *

 **Unos nuevos Plomeros**

Esa misma noche en la ciudad, el Tetramand iba conduciendo el camión mientras la Kineceleran iba en el asiento del co-piloto.

-Ja, viste la cara de ese raro alienígena cuando lo atrape, en verdad se asustó- dijo el Tetramand orgulloso de sí mismo -¿Qué?-.

-Olvídalo Manny- dijo la Kineceleran algo distante de la charla y mirando por la ventana.

-Helen… vamos dímelo… vamos- dijo el Tetramand Manny tratando de llamar la atención de la chica pero ella solo lo hiso a un lado con sus garras.

-Ya basta, olvídalo- dijo La Kineceleran con el nombre de Helen –Y no es nada… olvídalo, es que… extraño a Pierce-.

-Si lo sé, yo también- dijo Manny.

-Sí, claro- dijo Helen con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, tu hermano y yo…- decía Manny.

-Siempre se pelean en cada misión, ¿Quién está a cargo?, ¿hazlo de este modo?, ¿mi modo es mejor?- dijo Helen.

-Bueno si, nos peleamos, pero es que…- decía Manny al notar la cara de su compañera –Helen solo intento hacer lo que acordamos hacer, freír a cada alíen malo que encontremos-.

En ese momento escucharon una alarma y revisaron el monitor de su camión y en ese habían 5 luces juntas.

-5 de ellos, de regreso a la planta- dijo Helen.

Entonces el camión dio media vuelta para regresar a la misma fabrica/planta de hace un rato, entonces ambos chicos alienígenas bajan de camión para investigar.

-No los localizo, maldita máquina- dijo Manny.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?- pregunto Helen pero Manny con su dedo la calla y revisa hasta detectar con su máquina 5 siluetas de calor dentro.

- _Seguro que sabes a donde están "Sherlock"_ -.

- _Podrías callarte y abrir los ojos por una vez, solo sigue las huellas azules_ -.

- _Podrían callarse y dejar d discutir_ -.

- _Ya la escucharon, podría ser su guarida o algo_ -.

- _Ya basta todos, solo busquemos porque estoy seguro que un E.V.O. corrió aquí_ -.

- _Pues no hay rastro o señal de el_ -.

- _Pues creo que ya se fue, y dejo esta arma aquí en el suelo_ -.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Helen.

-Que importa, lo hare polvo- dijo Manny queriendo ir tras ellos, pero Helen lo detiene.

-Espera, el cañón necesita más tiempo para recargar, porque no los seguimos, quizás nos lleven a nido de esos raros alienígenas… ¿Manny?- Helen noto que su compañero estaba escalando el edificio hacia una ventana –Manny-.

Luego Manny llega hasta el techo del edificio para luego correr y tener a la vista a 5 chicos, que sin percatarse de nada, Manny los tenía en la mira para disparar, pero antes de que lo haga, Helen llega y le quita sus pistolas.

-Nunca escuchas verdad- dijo Helen.

-Pero… ¡Se están escapando!- dijo Manny enojado.

-No es así- entonces Helen de su muñequera lanza una especie de aparato que se engancha en una de las motos de los chicos.

Un rato después, dentro de un almacén lleno de algo de equipo tecnológico, Helen estaba sentada viendo una especie de grabación en una especie de tableta.

- _Lo logramos, capturamos a otro raro alienígena, es el tercero del mes_ \- dijo un chico con aspecto humano pero con púas en la cara y brazos además de cabello negro con la parte superior de color blanco – _Algo muy raro está pasando aquí, tengo mi látigo deteniendo a uno de ellos, pero antes de que Manny lo atrapara, enseño una insignia de Plomero, supongo que es falsa no lo sé, pero si es real, que tal si mi equivoco, y si estoy en un error_ -.

- _¡Helen, ¿Qué te pasa?, todas las noches estas aquí!_ \- dijo Manny.

- _A veces me gusta ver las estrellas, ya sabes pensar que hay por ahí_ \- dijo Helen.

- _¡Por ahí, por eso estamos llenos de esa basura, por eso peleamos contra alienígenas, nadie sabe por lo que hemos pasado!_ \- dijo Manny.

- _Ya basta los 2, diario es la misma pelea, no puedo cuidarlos siempre_ \- en ese momento termina la grabación y Helen la miro con melancolía.

-Lo se…- dijo Helen.

-Ven aquí, quiero mostrarte algo- dijo Manny desde otro cuarto –Subí la información desde una de las computadoras de Pierce- entonces Manny enciende la computadora pero se notaba que tenía interferencia.

-Guau, estoy impresionada- dijo Helen con sarcasmo.

-Estúpida máquina- Manny golpea el equipo y hay el monitor ya estaba funcionando y entonces primero se ve la imagen de los rastros de calor para luego mostrar sus verdaderas apariencia revelando ser Lincoln y el Equipo Omnitrix.

-¿Esos son alienígenas?, parecen humanos- dijo Helen.

-Deben estar disfrazados, los hubiera eliminado si me hubieras dejado- dijo Manny.

-Eran más que nosotros, te detuve de una batalla que no hubieras ganado-.

-Pierce lo hubiera hecho-.

-No… claro que no, y no te atrevas a usarlo de excusa, Pierce habría hecho funcionar esta basura, Pierce nos juntó y cuando Pierce estaba a cargo teníamos cuidado… la vez que no lo hicimos…- Helen se empezó a entristecer y se dio vuelta apenada.

-Lo siento… mira mañana rastrearemos la señal y cuando lo hagamos y lo haremos lentamente… como lo haría tu hermano- dijo Manny pero Helen solo se marcha del cuarto para que luego Manny de vuelta hacia el monitor –Y cuando lo hagamos… lo haremos a mi manera-.

* * *

A la noche siguiente, Lincoln y los demás estaban sentados en un banco tomando unas malteadas, mientras en el mismo camión Manny conducía mientras Helen sostenía el aparato y rastreaba a los 5 chicos desde lejos.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto Manny.

-No puedo enfocarlos, pero 2 de ellos parecen que… pelean, ¿Crees que sepan que sabemos sobre ellos?- dijo Helen.

-Porque no nos aseguramos- dijo Manny que vio un camión carca de una gasolinera y Manny apunto.

-Manny, No- pero ya era tarde, Manny disparo contra el camión lo cual ocasiono que chocara y destrozara parte del exterior de la gasolinera y el conductor queda inconsciente, entonces el camión comenzó a incendiarse y la gasolina estaba esparciéndose, lo cual eran malas noticias, los chicos al ver eso no se quedaron quietos, así que se colocaron sus trajes listos para actuar.

-Hay que hacerlo rápido, Rex, Chase, salven al conductor- dijo Lincoln.

-Ya lo haremos- dijeron Rex y Chase directo allá.

-Yo iré por el camión, Ronnie, Jazz, cúbranos- dijo Lincoln.

-En eso estamos- dijeron las chicas.

-No puedo creer que hicieras eso- dijo Helen regañando a Manny.

-Y que, se escapan- dijo Manny en lo que Helen a regañadientes sale del camión rápido para luego ser seguida por Manny.

Mientras afuera, muchos veían la conmoción, Ronnie Anne con su magia y Jazz con su energía abren la calle para cubrir a los civiles de la posible explosión, Chase se convierte en un Therizinosaurus y abre la puerta del camión con sus garras y luego sacar al conductor de allí, pero entonces ve que la gasolina estaba cerca del fuego que envolvía el camión y se alejó pero entonces parte del camión comienza a explotar pero Rex con sus _Smack hands_ se cubre a él, a Chase y al conductor de la explosión.

- ** _Gracias cabeza metálica_** \- dijo Chase.

-Ni lo menciones, tu turno hermano- dijo Rex.

Entonces Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en… - **¡Frio!** -.

Helen que llego rápido al lugar se sorprendió por ese cambio -¿Qué es eso?-.

Entonces Frio usa su aliento congelante para apagar las llamas y congelar el camión, Chase vuelve a su forma humana y el cómo Rex le levantan el pulgar a Frio.

-Oigan fenómenos- dijo una voz que era de Manny que con su fuerza les arrojo un camión directo a Rex y Chase.

-¡Cuidado!- Rex empujo a Chase y al conductor del lugar recibiendo el golpe.

-¡REX!- grito Chase justo cuando Manny lo hiso a un lado con sus golpes.

Las chicas al ver eso van para allá, pero Helen corre a tal velocidad alrededor de ellas para atraparlas en un tornado, Frio al ver eso aterriza y cambia a…

- **¡XLR8!** \- XLR8 corre hacia el tornado embistiendo a Helen y las chicas caen pero XLR8 las atrapa y las deja en el suelo.

-Gracias Linc- dijeron ambas chicas casi inconscientes por el mareo.

Entonces XLR8 y Helen corren a súper-velocidad chocando entre si una y otras vez casi invisibles para el ojos humano, pero lo que el verdad pasa es que ambos pelean tanto a puño y patada, aunque XLR8 era ligeramente más veloz, Helen tenia experiencia y movimientos de lucha que le daban cierta ventaja y XLR8 solo podía defenderse o esquivar, entonces Helen de un rápido movimientos le da una patada a XLR8 que luego noquearlo con un disparo de las armas de Manny, entonces Helen va directo con Manny que tenía sujetado a Rex.

-Viste eso, salvaron a ese hombre- dijo Helen.

-Y que, tenemos a uno herido, es nuestra oportunidad- dijo Manny.

Pero Helen da media vuelta y ve que los demás se están levantando –No, hasta que hablemos- entonces Helen se va por su lado.

-¡HELEN!- grito Manny tras ellas.

Entonces XLR8 se levanta y llega con los demás para reagruparse – **Todos bien** \- dijo XLR8 regresando a ser Lincoln.

-Yo aún sigo mareada- dijo Jazz.

-Aun me duele un poco donde me golpeo ese sujeto- dijo Chase.

-¿Y Rex?- pregunto Ronnie Anne y todos notaron que el faltaba sin percatarse que el camión de Manny y Helen se marchaba del lugar.

* * *

Más tarde en la casa de Jazz

-Y lo que me molesta es que uno de ellos era un XLR8, dijo no me molesta lo del Cuatrobrazos pero…- decía Lincoln.

-Lo que sí, es que si veo a esa chica me las pagara- dijo Jazz tronando sus nudillos –Ronnie… nos escuchas-.

-Shhh… me concentro- dijo Ronnie Anne en posición de loto.

-¿En qué…?- preguntaron Lincoln, Chase y Jazz.

-Recuerden que soy una maga… siento la energía del universo a mi alrededor si me concentro lo suficiente- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Genial… entonces lo haces para…- decía Lincoln.

-Para localizar a Rex… y ya lo hice- dijo Ronnie parándose de la cama –Ahora podemos ir a rescatarlo-.

-Que bien… por que le debo que me allá salvado de ese auto- dijo Chase.

* * *

Mientras en la guarida de Manny y Helen.

-¡Que estabas pensando, ya los teníamos, pudimos atrapado a 5 monstruos!- grito Manny.

-¿Monstruos?... que risa me das, que alguien tan feo como tú me diga monstruo- dijo Rex dentro de una esfera de contención.

-Parece que esta basura quiere otra paliza- dijo Manny.

-Sácame de aquí y te enseñare lo que tengo- dijo Rex.

-¡Silencio!- grito Helen lo cual llamo la atención de los idiotas –Parecen una pareja de 6 años, peleándose en la escuela-.

-¡Que te pasa, yo no soy como él!- dijeron tanto Rex como Manny para luego mirarse uno al otro y gruñirse, después Manny mete sus brazos y empieza a como tratar de quitarle algo a la cara a Rex.

-Manny basta, no es una máscara- dijo Helen.

-¡Claro que no, es mi cara tonto!- grito Rex.

-Que importa, es un alienígena y digo que lo eliminemos- dijo Manny.

-Espera, que dices…- dijo Rex.

Entonces Manny apunta a una versión en miniatura de la máquina que guardan en el camión –Un rayo desintegrador, convierte a la basura como tú en polvo- dijo Manny.

-Puedo ser torpe pero hasta yo sé que es eso, no es un desintegrador, es un proyector- dijo Rex.

-Un que-que- dijo Manny.

-Debe ser un modelo viejo, una pieza de museo…, segundo, no soy un alienígena, soy un E.V.O… y tu un ignorante- dijo Rex.

Entonces Manny se enojó y empezó a disparar a la esfera, que aunque no le dieron a Rex el impacto hiso que quedara inconsciente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Helen.

-Pues… porque me hiso enojar- dijo Manny guardando sus armas.

-Y si te equivocas Manny, que tal si no es un alienígena- dijo Helen.

-Viste sus poderes, debe serlo, y te lo probare- dijo Manny tomando la misma tableta que Helen vio anoche y la encendió.

- _Sigo trabajando en una lista de alienígenas, no está completa… pero…_ \- entonces en la pantalla mostraron imágenes y datos de los diferentes alienígenas – _Ectorunite, Piscciss Volann, Pyronite, Vulpimancer_ …-

-No encuentro a uno como el… no algo como E.V.O. o como sea que sea que se llamó- dijo Manny algo desesperado.

-Manny, sea lo que sea este chico, tiene una insignia de Plomero- dijo Helen.

-¿Y?-

-Y había algo en diario de Pierce, uno de los alienígenas que encontramos en el verano tenía una también- dijo Helen.

-Y, deben ser falsas, él y sus amigos son basura alienígena- dijo Manny.

-¿Por qué salvaron al conductor?, ¿Por qué detuvieron la explosión?- decía Helen.

-Y que, no me importa, todos son basura alienígena, y sabes lo que hacemos con ellos- dijo Manny viendo con enojo a Rex.

* * *

En ese momento en el cielo, Chase como Pterodactylo estaba volando y a su lado Ronnie Anne y Jazz volando al lado de Chase, mientras arriba de Chase estaba Lincoln vigilando al frente.

Mientras el la guarida, Helen detecto 4 señales que venían hacia su dirección, Manny preparaba sus pistolas mientras Helen tomaba una pistola y un lazo de detención ambos listos.

-Bien, vamos por ellos- dijo Manny que junto a Helen salieron para recibir a sus "invitados no deseados" -¿Qué tan cerca están?-.

-Muy cerca- dijo una voz que era de Lincoln que estaba junto a Ronnie Anne y Jazz.

-Ahora nos regresaran a nuestro amigo por las buenas…- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-O por las malas- dijo Jazz.

En ese momento tanto Manny como Helen comenzaron a disparar hacia los chicos.

- _Tuista Combititus_ \- Ronnie Anne crea un guardián espiritual que los protege por el frente.

-Veo que será por las malas- dijo Lincoln que mientras eso pasaba, Chase buscaba otra entrada para entrar al almacen, en eso Helen a gran velocidad llega atrás de los chicos y dispara, pero Lincoln las cubre siendo noqueado.

-¡Lincoln!- gritaron las chicas, Jazz voló para darle a Helen con su energía, mientras Ronnie Anne se seguía defendiendo de los disparos de Manny.

Pero dentro del almacén, el ruido de la batalla despertó a Rex –Ahh… parece que mis rescatadores… necesitan ayuda- entonces Rex activo su _Smack hand_ derecho y con algo de esfuerzo logro atravesar el campo de energía que lo tenía prisionero y romper el aparato que lo generaba –Ese tonto de Cuatrobrazos no es el único con fuerza aquí-.

-Pues somos 3 supongo… veo que te liberaste- dijo Chase llegando al lugar.

-Si supongo, vallamos a ayudar a nuestros camaradas- dijo Rex activando su otro Smack hands y junto a Chase van directo a la pelea.

Mientras en el exterior, Manny y Helen no cesaban sus disparos, mientras los demás, solo podían esconderse detrás de algunos contenedores.

-Linc despierta, necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Ronnie Anne tratando de que Lincoln reaccione mientras Jazz seguía lanzando energía.

En eso atrás de Manny y Helen Rex destroza el muro del lugar y junto a Chase se ponen en posición de pelea.

-No hay como un como de metal en la dieta- dijo Rex.

En eso tanto Manny como Rex saltan para atacar, pero Manny lo arremte contra el suelo y tratando de golpearlo, pero Rex apartaba su cabeza de los puñetazos y sujetar con fuerza los brazos superiores de Manny y Chase dándole un coletazo a Manny y luego ser un Carnotaurus para embestirlo.

Helen por su parte seguía disparando contra la protección de Ronnie Anne y esquivando con velocidad los ataques de Jazz.

-Quédate quieta, no te muevas- dijo Jazz aun lanzando energía.

En eso Lincoln finalmente despierta aunque algo desorientado –Ay… creo que necesito un casco más duro…- Lincoln se pone de pie y activando el reloj –Haber… cual voy a escoger… te tin, ma din…- decía Lincoln aun confundido por el golpe.

Manny al ver eso, se quita a Chase y Rex de encima y con un control remoto trae su camión de manera automática, abre la cajuela y activar el proyector que usaron la noche anterior, Helen con rapidez sujeta las manos de Ronnie Anne y Jazz para girarlas y dejarlas mareadas en el suelo.

-Hay que atraparlos- dijo Manny que junto a Helen usan sus sogas de energías para trapar a Lincoln de ambas manos.

Lincoln trataba de sacarse pero era inútil, ni siquiera podía alcanzar el Omnitrix, Rex trata de ayudarlo empujando a Manny, pero eso solo hiso que la fuerza atrayente de proyector succionara a Lincoln dentro y siendo atrapado dentro.

-¡NOOO!- grito Ronnie Anne al ver eso.

-Se fue… está atrapado en el proyector- dijo Chase sin creer lo que vio.

-Bueno, quizás sea una pieza de museo, pero funciono en tu amigo, y en ustedes también- dijo Manny apuntando sus armas al igual que Helen.

Pero luego todos voltean hacia el proyector para ver que algo estaba saliendo de allí y para sorpresa de todos… el que salió fue Fuego Pantanoso que con bastante esfuerzo pudo salir antes de ser succionado por el portal.

-Guau… debo decirle que me enseñe eso- dijo Rex.

-Cállate- dijo Jazz feliz de que Lincoln este bien.

-En verdad… no era un desintegrador- dijo Helen.

-Este es mío…- dijo Manny comenzando a disparar sin pausa a Fuego Pantanoso cuyos disparos no le hacían efecto alguno más que solo dejar agujeros que el mismo se sanaba, luego Fuego Pantanoso contraataca con una ráfaga de llamas que impactaron contra Manny dejando en el suelo ya bastante agotado.

- **Ahora bajen sus armas, escúchenos 5 minutos y después hagan lo que quieran** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso de manera razonable.

Helen lo pensó un minuto y luego dejar su pistola y soga especial en el suelo –Esta bien… te escucho.

Una explicación después…

-Entonces… todos somos alienígenas- dijo Helen.

-No todos, yo y Rex somos humanos, excepto que yo soy maga- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y yo soy algo así como un mutante con micro-maquinas en las venas- dijo Rex.

-Para aclarar, uno de sus padres debe ser humano, y el otro… no tanto- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Y cómo tu puedes cambiar y nosotros no?- dijo Manny.

-Creo que… fue suerte- dijo Lincoln.

-Míralo de este modo, humano o monstruo siempre serás feo- dijo Rex.

-Al menos no tengo un tonto peinado pasado de moda- dijo Manny.

-Déjalo, alumnos el si tiene cabello- dijo Chase.

-Acaso quieres pelear lagartija- dijo Manny.

-Oye, dile a tu novio que retroceda- dijo Jazz a Helen.

-No, dile al tuyo que… o no, él no es mi novio- dijo Helen.

-Pues parecen novios, y se nota- dijo Ronnie Anne chocando los 5 con Jazz.

-Pues eso debería decirlo de ti y el chico de pelo blanco de allí- dijo Helen.

-Graciositos- dijo Manny.

-Más que tú seguramente- dijo Rex.

-Y aparte de tonto feo- dijo Chase.

-Estoy a punto de golpearlos- dijo Manny.

-Estoy rogando por eso, tú y cuantos más- dijo Rex.

-Los puedo vencer a ambos con 3 brazos atados al cuerpo- dijo Manny.

-¡YA QUIEREN CALLARCE TODOS!- grito Lincoln que llamo la atención de todos -¡Cálmense todos de una vez, no soy su niñera saben!- dijo Lincoln.

-Suenas… igual que mi hermano- dijo Helen algo melancólica –Pierce era el que nos lideraba y guiaba… el…- entonces Helen va rápido dentro el almacén y sale con la tableta –De esto estaba hablando-.

- _Creo que algo raro sucede… una insignia de Plomero, ¿Qué pasa si es real?... ¿Qué pasa si nos equivocamos?_ -.

-No lo vez Manny, hemos atrapado a esos alienígenas- dijo Helen.

-¿Qué alienígenas?- pregunto Lincoln en lo que Helen le entrego la tableta con la lista de alienígenas, entre ellos estaban Ectorunite, Piscciss Volann, Pyronite, Vulpimancer, Lepidopterran, Mechamorpho Galvanico y una especie desconocida –Ah… estoy seguro que uno de ellos puede ser Plomero… como tú o como yo- dijo Lincoln regresándole la tableta a Helen.

-Bien… en ese caso debemos entrar en ese… ¿Cómo le llaman?- pregunto Helen.

-Se llama Proyector, hasta yo se eso- dijo Rex.

-Proyector, sacar a todos los que encerramos y liberar a los que no deberían estar ahí- dijo Helen.

-Ni aunque me paguen- dijo Manny.

-Bueno Manny lo hare, vallas o no vallas conmigo porque… es lo que Pierce haría…- dijo Helen.

-Bien… por Pierce- dijo Manny activando el Proyector una vez más y ambos chicos alienígenas preparados para entrar.

-¡Gracias, y sentimos mucho por lo de… ya saben!- dijo Helen.

-La disculpa es aceptada- dijo Chase.

-Con cuidado- dijo Jazz.

-Y buena suerte- dijo Rex.

Entonces tanto Manny como Helen entraron al Proyector para que después este se apague después de su uso.

-Estoy seguro que eso no funcionara- dijo Rex.

-No lo sé, en ocasiones a veces no somos buen equipo- dijo Lincoln.

-Talvez… sería un desperdicio dejar ese equipo allí- dijo Rex.

-Tienes razón, se lo llevaremos a los plomeros para que lo cuiden- dijo Chase acompañando a Rex al almacén.

-Hay días en que estos 2 se llevan muy bien- dijo Lincoln.

-Es cierto, vamos a las maquinas, yo invito- entonces los 3 restantes del equipo se retiran del lugar para disfrutar el resto de la noche después de una confusión y una pelea que al final resolvió muchas dudas y ganando nuevos aliados.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	65. Señales confusas

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Royal Woods no era precisamente una ciudad tranquila, sobre todo con cierta familia, pero ahora, es como el centro de visitas de monstruos, o E.V.O.s en este caso y el de ahora es una especie de estrella de mar mutante.

El E.V.O causaba varios desastres, desde espantar a la gente, arrojar un puesto de salchichas que por poco choca con un taxi.

-Mira que gordinflón, alguien tiene que dejar de comer tantas hamburguesas- dijo Rex viendo con burla al E.V.O.

-No lo insultes- dijo Seis.

-Sí, eso no es correcto, cabeza metálica- dijo Chase.

-Ah por favor, como si fuera a herir sus sentimientos- entonces Rex va hacia el E.V.O con sus _Smack hands_ –Un monstruo enorme será vencido- pero entonces Rex se detiene y sus ojos brillan, como si estuviera en trance, entonces de la nada, una especie de palanca aparece en su espalda –Órale, qué onda- dijo sin saber lo que hiso.

-¿Rex?... ¡Rex!- dijo Seis alertándole de que el E.V.O iba hacia el para atacarlo.

* * *

 **Señales confusas**

El E.V.O. estaba por atacarlo, pero Chase con una cola de dinosaurio lo saca del camino.

-¿Qué te pasa, y que es eso?- pregunto Chase preguntando por el objeto en su espalda.

-No tengo idea y no me importa- Rex se quita el objeto y salta para golpear al E.V.O y luego aterrizar en un auto para luego saltar para golpearlo otra vez provocando que el E.V.O pierda el equilibrio y Rex aprovecha y lo golpea otra vez mándalo a volar chocando contra un almacén –GOOOOOOL-

-¿Quieres explicarme eso?- pregunto Seis por el objeto raro.

No lo sé, es como si una extraña visión de esa cosa me llenara el cerebro y luego saliera de mí- dijo Rex, pero Seis levanta una ceja sin entender la explicación.

-Oh quizás salga de ese E.V.O., recuerdas que Lincoln dijo que tú puedes hablar con los nanites- dijo Chase.

-Buen punto- entonces Rex se dirige hacia el aun noqueado E.V.O –Haber, haber gordis, ¿Qué tratas de decirme?, mándame una fotografías- entonces el E.V.O. levanta un brazo o tentáculo pero lo hiso para golpear a Rex y luego entrar al almacen.

-Golosinas, eso es lo que tiene en mente… ¿alguna idea?- dijo Seis.

-¿Un ataque a 2 puntos está bien?- pregunto Chase.

-Correcto, con cautela, este E.V.O. talvez pueda dividir…- decía Seis pero Chase le apunta a Rex que miraba al cielo pero solo era otra visión de lo que sea que le pase –Rex… combátelo-

Pero entonces a Rex una vez más le salió la palanca en la espalda y del pecho lo que parecía ser el otro extremo de la palanca, pero entonces el E.V.O. salió una vez más para atacar, pero Rex por reflejo uso los objetos partiendo al E.V.O. por la mitad… grave error, el E.V.O. se dividió y ahora eran 2 cada uno por su lado.

-Jejejeje, se supone que yo no hago eso- dijo Rex.

-Rex, te quiero devuelta en la base ahora- dijo Seis.

-Pero ya me siento bien y ahora hay que… ¿acabar con… 2 E.V.O.s?- Rex sonríe tímidamente pero Seis da una cara seria en señal de que habla enserio.

* * *

Más tarde en el cuartel de los Plomeros, Rex estaba en una camilla siendo analizado por la Dra. Holyday.

-No hay rastros de anormalidades recientes de electroquímica o A.D.N, las lecturas son normales-.

-Pero es como si las transmisiones fueran transmitidas y yo las viera desde un punto de vista nanite- dijo Rex.

-No las puedo rastrear Rex, no hay desplazamiento de señal ni nano-perturbación, habrá que pensar en la teoría de que sea algo psicológico- dijo Holyday.

En ese momento llegan Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Jazz desde los tele-transportadores.

-¿Y ustedes donde estaban?- pregunto Rex.

-En la escuela- dijo Lincoln.

-Pudieron haber dado una excusa como yo y Chase porque…- en ese momento le brillaron los ojos a Rex –Pizza…-.

-¿Debe estar teniendo otra visión?- dijo Holyday.

-¿Visión?- preguntaron el trio de jóvenes.

-Sí, durante la batalla con el E.V.O. menciono que tuve raras visiones- dijo Holyday usando un aparato para analizar a Rex.

-Con piña… y salmón- dijo Rex regresando en sí y todos con cara de asco.

-Si ese es tu almuerzo, no quiero probar- dijo Jazz.

-Aparte de elegir una extraña combinación de pizza, todas las lecturas son normales, no puedo explicarlo- dijo Holyday.

-Si mis nanites están tratando de que fabrique algo… creo que deberíamos darles lo que quieren- dijo Rex yendo a otro cuarto dejando a los demás con cara de preocupación y curiosidad.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, en otro cuarto, Rex ya tenía prácticamente armado toda la maquina con las raras piezas que le salían del cuerpo.

-Es una… ¿máquina de yogurt?- pregunto Lincoln.

-No, debe ser una radio muy complejo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-O un cepillo de dientes automático… perdón, solo eso se me ocurrió- dijo Jazz

Espero que no, es el que he estado usando- dijo Rex colocando la última pieza a la maquina -Esto es lo que he visto en mi mente, por más inútil que parezca, es como si algo o alguien me enviara instrucciones para construir algo enorme.

-O es para hacer una extraña pizza de piña y salmón- dijo Chase –Ya me lo dijeron y no se me haría raro que esas "visiones" que tuviste, sean para eso-.

-Haber, aun no estoy seguro de esa visión- dijo Rex.

-Es mi secador de cabello- dijo Holyday llegando al cuarto.

-Solo necesito saber lo que hace… talvez sea una máquina del tiempo… o que me llegaron señales de una rara tecnología alienígena aun no descubierta… o como tu dijiste, algo para hacer una pizza rara- entonces a Rex una vez más le brillaron los ojos y de su espalda salió una especie de cable que se conectó a la máquina y esta se encendió.

- ** _Objetivo localizado_** -.

-¡Rex!- grito Lincoln.

-¡Despierta cabeza metálica!- grito Chase lo cual hiso que Rex reaccionara y se quitara el cable y se desconectara de la máquina.

Pero entonces la palanca que giraba empezó a ir a la reversa y entonces se abrió una especie de enchufe lo cual hiso que Rex de alguna forma quedara atrapado en una burbuja y los cables empezaron a atacar a todo lo que había por ahí.

-Chicos- grito Lincoln preparando el Omnitrix.

-Entendido- dijeron Ronnie Anne, Jazz y Chase.

Mientras afuera del cuartel, un hombre con un tipo de traje de buceo atmosférico iba directo a la entrada el cual gracias a una maquina la abrió sin problemas pero entonces unos guaridas Plomeros le apuntaron con sus armas, pero el extraño sujeto uso un aparato que provoca una vibración sónica lo que causa que los que estuvieran alrededor quedaran noqueados y el sujeto prosiguió con su camino.

Mientras con Rex y los demás, Ronnie Anne y Chase se defendían de los cables con sus poderes, Jazz esquivaba volando, mientras Lincoln como Diamante trataba de córtalos, pero eran duros los cables, además de proteger a Holyday de ellos, en cambio Rex trataba de salir de la burbuja pero esta se encogía a cada segundo.

Finalmente el sujeto seguía usando su aparato de vibración y algunas bombas de humo para noquear a los guardias y llegar al cuarto y en eso vio todo, Rex cada vez más sin espacio para las burbujas, Holyday atrapada por los cables y los chicos evitando ser atacados por ellos.

- ** _Despejen la operación, libérenlo_** \- dijo el sujeto lo cual causo que la burbuja que tenía a Rex reventara y fuera liberado y los cables dejaran de atacar y liberando a los demás

-Parece que es una maquina… con serios problemas de actitud- dijo Rex en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

En eso el sujeto miraba la máquina que termino de apagarse por completo y luego quitarse el casco que tenía puesto, revelando a un hombre alto de quizás unos veinte años, con un tono de piel oscuro y pelo oscuro en punta.

-¿Rex?, ¿eres tú?- pregunto el joven.

-¿Quién pregunta?- dijo Rex.

-Soy yo, Caesar, tu hermano- dijo el joven revelando su nombre y dejando impactado a Rex.

Rex entonces salió de su trance y mira de cerca de Caesar pero entonces…

-Hermano- Caesar abrazo a Rex para sorpresa de los presentes –Estas vivo, y creciste… el reloj atómico acertó, eres una prueba de las grandes-.

-Eh… si, es un gran problema- dijo Rex sintiéndose incomodo ante Caesar.

-¿Qué es este lugar?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Y porque está lleno de monstruos y… dinosaurios?- dijo Caesar asombrado por Diamante y Chase que era un velociraptor –Tranquilo, te sacare de aquí-.

- ** _Lo siento amigo… no sé quién eres pero_** \- cambia a un Utahraptor lo apunta con sus garras – ** _Pero mejor no te muevas_** \- dijo Chase.

-Guau, un dinosaurio que habla, y que cambia… ¿te han lastimado?, ¿estás bien?- en ese momentos algunos guardias Plomeros llegaron apuntando sus armas a Caesar –No se acerquen- dijo Caesar apuntando son su aparato de sonido.

-Oye, que mi opinión no cuenta- dijo Rex.

-Hmmm… hermano mayor, protector y le pregunta si está bien, no les suena…- decía Jazz.

- **Lo sabemos** /Lo sabemos- dijeron Diamante y Ronnie Anne.

-Si esto es parte de un elaborado plan para raptar a Rex, haz fallado- dijo Holyday.

-Escucha bonita, no me querrás usar esto- dijo Caesar amenazando.

-¡Ya basta!- grito Rex -Normalmente cuando alguien dice tonterías, queda en el suelo gracias a mis poderosos puños, pero pareces legítimo… perdón chicos, pero ire con el- dijo Rex guiñando el ojo a sus compañeros y estos asintieron.

-Esperen, no estarán…- decía Holyday pero Diamante levanta el brazo para que callara y dándole el paso a Caesar y Rex.

-Muy bien… te sigo hermano- dijo Rex que junto a Caesar salieron del cuarto y caminar por el pasillo –Así que… si eres mi hermano, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-.

-Te lo explicare luego al estar a salvo- dijo Caesar.

-Este es un cuartel de los Plomeros, siempre estamos a salvo… o lo estábamos hace un rato- dijo Rex viendo a guardias aun inconscientes.

-¿Los Plomeros?, no sé qué tienen que ver reparar baños con esto… para ser sincero los último años se me fueron evaporando- dijo Caesar llegando con Rex a un elevador.

-Quiero creerte pero… necesito algunas pruebas- dijo Rex que junto a Caesar subieron al elevador directo al primer piso.

-Te llamas Rex Salazar, nuestros padres son Violeta y Raphael, la última vez que te vi fue en el laboratorio de nanites en el Abismo, todo salía bien hasta que cierto idiota activo los nanites antes de ser terminados- dijo Caesar.

-Y yo tengo una amnesia casi total así que eso podría ser invento tuyo- dijo Rex.

-Hay una cicatriz detrás de tu rodilla izquierda, que te hiciste a los 4, con el brazo de la torre de un reactor- dijo Caesar saliendo del elevador.

-Hmmm… me preguntaba cómo me la hice- dijo Rex siguiendo a Caesar hasta el embarcadero de naves y viendo la de Caesar, que es como un cilindro metálico de gran monta con seis tubos de potencia del motor, cuatro ruedas y un ascensor para su entrada –Linda nave-.

En ese momento frente al dúo, aparece Seis que se puso entre la nave y Caesar y Rex y preparo sus katanas.

-No te muevas- dijo Seis amenazando a Caesar.

-Tranquilo- dijo Rex deteniendo a Caesar –Seis no te va a lastimar… ¿verdad Seis?- pregunto Rex pero Seis no entendía lo que pasaba –Llegas un poco tarde pero… él es Caesar, mi hermano… y el, trata de sacarme… de aquí, así que deja que mi hermano haga lo que quiere y veamos a donde llegamos- entonces Rex junto a Caesar subieron a la nave –Oye sea cual sea tu plan, te perseguirán por entrar sin autorización-.

-Pueden intentarlo- dijo Caesar.

-No sé, son naves muy avanzadas y rápidas- dijo Rex en lo que Caesar presionaba algunos botones y la nave empezó a levitar.

-Los seguirás cierto- dijo Seis a lo que se escondía detrás de las naves y era Frio.

- **Es algo que tengo que hacer** \- Frio se hiso trasparente y entro en la nave justo cuando este despego.

-Y nosotros- dijo Seis viendo que Holyday y los chicos llegaron, averiguaremos quien es ese sujeto.

Unos minutos de viaje después, la nave aterriza en una zona nevada y fría ya lejos de donde estaban antes

-Guau, no mentías cuando dijiste que haríamos rápido- dijo Rex impresionado por la velocidad de la nave –¿Estamos en el Ártico?-.

-Cómo crees que llegue tan rápido cuando el localizador te detecto- dijo Caesar revisando su laptop.

-¿Localizador?, ¿tú me enviaste los esquemas para crear eso?, trato de aplastarme como a aun insecto- dijo Rex.

-Lo siento mijo, yo no quería lastimarte, buscaba lo que estaba escondido dentro de ti- dijo Cesar usando un "teléfono" para analizar a Rex y luego mostrar lo que encontró –El Nanite Omega-1-.

-Esa cosa, Holyday lo descubrió hace tiempo, pero no sabíamos que era- dijo Rex.

-Envié una señal al Omega-1 a rastrear y esperar, pero ya que esta ahora integrado a tu A.D.N. fuiste el conducto para crear la máquina, lo que aun no entiendo, es como entro el Omega-1 dentro de ti, se suponía que Raylander lo tenía bajo llave- dijo Caesar.

-Pues… fue el mismo Raylander que lo puso dentro de mí- dijo Rex.

-¿Por qué lo haría?, cuando vea a ese anciano, hablare seriamente con el- dijo Caesar.

-Ya no… podrás hacerlo, él se fue… gracias a Van Kleiss- dijo Rex cabizbajo al recordar la última vez que vio al mencionado científico.

-¿Van Kleiss?, que tiene que ver ese incompetente en todo esto- dijo Caesar buscando algo.

-¿Qué?, como veo tu también necesitas ponerte al día… ¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto Rex.

-Lo hare cuando me deshaga de la alimaña que está escondida- dijo Caesar tomando un arma y apuntando a una esquina.

-¿Pero ahí no hay?- decía Rex cuando Caesar mostro en un aparato una señal de calor y Rex reconoció esa silueta.

-Espera…- Rex detiene a Caesar –Ya Lincoln, sé que eres tú, la costumbre de espiar se te pego verdad- entonces frente a Rex y Caesar aparece Frio, lo cual sorprendió a Caesar –Que chido, ¿no?-

Entonces el tiempo se terminó y Frio regresa a la normalidad, lo cual dejo más impresionado a Caesar.

-Hola soy Lincoln Loud y…-.

-Guau, como hiciste eso, como hiciste para transformarte en esa extraña polilla humanoide- decía Caesar maravillado por lo que vio.

-Pues… gracias a esto- muestra el reloj –Se llama Omnitrix, tiene el A.D.N. de varios alienígenas y yo me puedo convertir en ellos- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Alienígenas?, entonces si existen… ¡Ja!, y Papá decía que estaba loco cuando decía que vi uno- dijo Caesar.

-Bueno ya al grano, me ibas a decir…- decía Rex.

Oh si… bueno, es una larga historia… _"De hecho es corta en mi reloj, se formó un grupo rebelde en el laboratorio, tenían otras ideas de cómo debían usarse los nanites, tratamos de detenerlos y mama salió herida y tu ibas a nacer, la única forma de salvarlos era con una infusión de nanites… era arriesgado pero funciono, creímos que eso bastaría para detener a los otros que viera el camino correcto, pero… nos equivocamos, mamá y papá estaban en el reactor, en cuanto a mí, gracias a ellos logre escapar en mi laboratorio, pero la onda de choque, la que seguramente borro tu memoria, interfirió también con el motor que acciona también esta nave, quede atrapado a casi a la velocidad de la luz"_ -.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunto Rex.

-15 minutos, es lo que tarde en reiniciar el sistema, pero por la velocidad en la que viajaba, fueron com años de tu tiempo… supe que hubo un accidente, pero no sabía que tan malo, mis sensores nanites de salieron de nivel, mi prioridad era salvar al OM-1, esa fue nuestra promesa y… aquí estamos- dijo Caesar terminando de contar su historia –Y de que me perdí todo este tiempo-dijo Caesar accionando la nave y despegando.

-Quieres la larga o la corta- dijo Lincoln.

-Cualquiera sirve- dijo Cesar despegando la nave y volando hacia alguna dirección –Haber… se denominan E.V.O.s y Van Kleiss proclama ser su líder.

-Bueno, no para todos ellos, conozco pocos que se le oponen, pero ahora quiero saber de mí, de nuestros padres- dijo Rex.

-Eran científicos, vivimos por todo el mundo, tuvimos que parar cuando llegaste, naciste en México- dijo Caesar.

-Así que soy mexicano, chido-

-Sí, mamá nació en la misma ciudad y papá en Buenos Aires- dijo Caesar.

-Y ellos… murieron- pregunto Rex pero Caesar no dijo nada dando la señal de que efectivamente si, entonces sintieron que algo choco con la nave.

-Odio interrumpir sus historias pero… adonde llevas esta nave- dijo Lincoln.

-Como ven, al lugar original del laboratorio- dijo Cesar ubicando el lugar en el mapa de un monitor.

-¿El de… Abismo?- pregunto Rex.

-Sí, ¿algún problema?- pregunto Caesar.

-Define problema para ti, porque este puede ser grande o pequeño- dijo Lincoln sin saber que desde un risco, Van Kleiss veía seriamente la nave.

-Tenemos que irnos, ¡ahora!- dijo Rex, mientras Caesar revisaba su nave por un monitor.

-Debe estar bajo de carga… quizás no volemos, pero puedo observar de cerca a esos organismos mutantes- dijo Caesar que salió de la nave

-¡Caesar!- grito Rex viendo como su hermano salió de la nave.

-Salió sin un plan de manera imprudente… si, es tu hermano- dijo Lincoln.

-Cállate y ayudame- dijo Rex que con Lincoln salieron de la nave.

-Asombroso, había oído de la teoría de la mutación… pero no a este nivel- dijo Caesar viendo de cerca a los E.V.O.s que estaban por atacarlo, pero entonces… algo los golpeo para alejarlos.

- **¡Fuego Pantanoso!** \- Fuego Pantanoso uso sus llamas para alejar a la mitad, mientras que otros iba por la derecha de Caesar pero entonces Rex uso sus _Funchucks_ para alejar a los E.V.O.s de Caesar.

-Lo siento hermano, pero estas cosas…- golpea a 2 E.V.O.s que iban a enbestir –No se sientan a responder preguntas-.

-Guau, eso es nuevo- dijo Caesar asombrado por las armas de Rex.

-Creo que he aprendido unos nuevos trucos- dijo Rex mientras atacaba a más E.V.O.s con Fuego Pantanoso –Pero no servirá de nada si Van Kleiss llega con todos sus monstruos- entonces Rex golpea otro por la izquierda y toma su insignia -¿Seis?-.

- ** _Te localizamos, una nave viene en camino_** \- dijo Seis desde la insignia.

-Talvez le falte energía a tu nave, pero no a mí- entonces Rex activa su _Rex ride_ –Anda sube, escaparemos de aquí-.

-No dejare mi laboratorio, y no querrás que Van Kleiss meta sus manos en las cosas que hay aquí- entonces Caesar entra a su nave seguido de Rex, algunos E.V.O.s iban tras ellos pero Fuego Pantanoso los golpe y lanza sus semillas para que crezcan raíces que atrapan a los E.V.O.s y luego también entra a la nave -Reorientare los capacitores a una fuente alterna de energía- dijo Caesar tecleando unos comandos a de su nave mientras afuera algunos E.V.O.s empujaban la nave –Oye Lincoln, quieres ver una foto de mí y mi hermano con papá- en eso momentos los E.V.O.s empujan la nave quedando la nave en el suelo.

- **Quizás después, eres algo peculiar** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso.

Afuera Van Kleiss iba caminando lentamente directo a la nave, mientras algunos E.V.O.s trataban de entrar, ya sea rompiendo las ventanas o rompiendo los muros, pero Rex, y Fuego Pantanoso le impedían la entrada golpeando o lanzando llamas respectivamente, pero enseguida, los E.V.O.s salieron y las entradas fueron selladas, revelando que la nave fue encerrada en un contenedor y llevada a una nave de los Plomeros que se alejó volando del lugar.

- ** _¿Qué fue esa máquina en la que se fue?_** \- pregunto BioLobo.

-Un laboratorio, uno que jamás creí volver a ver, parece que ha vuelto un viejo amigo, Caesar- dijo Van Kleiss aun viendo como la nave Plomero se alejaba cada vez más de Abismo.

Mientras en la nave, Lincoln, junto a Rex y Caesar llegaron a la cabina principal.

-Los Plomeros ya no son tan malo, ¿eh hermano?- dijo Rex.

-Guau, que tecnología es esa, que avanzado y complejo, en serio es alienígena- dijo Caesar asombrado y Lincoln solo se reía.

- _¿Y bien?_ \- pregunto Seis desde un monitor.

-Todo es correcto, esta algo zafado pero…- decía Rex.

-Sí, sin duda es tu hermano- dijo Lincoln aun riéndose.

-Ja-ja, deja las burlas a Chase- dijo Rex.

- _Me alegra, ahora reúnanse con su equipo, es hora de que terminen un asunto sin concluir_ \- dijo Seis.

-Hora de volver al trabajo- dijo Rex chocando puños con Lincoln.

-Mi hermanito es héroe, recuerdo que me dijiste que querías ser músico- dijo Caesar.

-¿Guitarra?, no… ¿Batería?- pregunto Rex.

-Acordeón- dijo Caesar.

-Eh… ¿qué?- dijo Rex mientras Lincoln solo se reía.

-Espera a que los chicos se enteren- dijo Lincoln mientras Rex solo hacia cara de " _porque a mí_ ".

* * *

Regresando a la ciudad, varios agentes Plomeros incluyendo a Ronnie Anne, Jazz y Chase trataban de detener y meter en contenedores a las "partes" del E.V.O. estrella de mar, en eso llegan Lincoln y Rex.

-Qué asco, esto no puede ser- dijo Rex.

-Según recuerdo… tu empezaste- dijo Chase tratando de poner a otra "pieza" del E.V.O. al contenedor, Rex intento usar sus _Smack hands_ para atraparlo, pero solo logro que una parte ahora fueran 2.

Mientras en la nave.

- _El E.V.O. se divide más rápido de lo que pueden contenerlo, habrá que evacuar la ciudad_ \- dijo Seis desde un comunicador, en eso Caesar pensó en algo.

-Disculpe capitán… pero necesito que me baje hay de inmediato- el Plomero iba a negarse pero Caesar levanto su herramienta de sonido –¿Tendré que insistir?-.

Regresando a la ciudad, los chicos trataban de atrapar a más de las "partes" del E.V.O. hasta que ven que llega Caesar y le inyecta algo al E.V.O. que al parecer afecta los nanites de la criatura.

-¿Estás loco?- pregunto Rex.

-Depende a quien le preguntes, tengo algo en mi laboratorio que nos puede ayudar- dijo Caesar.

-¿Ayudar?, deberías estar a salvo dentro de la nave- dijo Lincoln.

En eso todos notan que el E.V.O. poco a poco estaban "absorbiendo" sus "piezas" hasta que poco a poco regresa a ser el E.V.O. gigante del principio, los chicos se ponían en guardia listos para pelear pero…

- _No hagan nada_ …- dijo Seis desde la insignia de Rex – _Ya envié algo para inmovilizar_ -.

En ese momento desde el cielo, 6 naves pequeñas iban volando cargando una red gigante, en el momento en que estuvieron encima del E.V.O. soltaron la red encima atrapando y luego soltando descargar para poder noquearlo.

-Que bien hermano, tu primer día en el trabajo y ya venciste un E.V.O.- dijo Rex.

-¿Trabajo?- pregunto Chase.

-A acéptenlo chicos nos acaban de salvar de _puro churo_ \- dijo Rex lo cual hace que Caesar se ría -¿Qué?, ¿de qué te ríes?-.

-Siempre me haces reír cuando hablas con modismos- dijo Cesar poniendo su brazo en el hombro de Rex lo cual a Rex no le incomoda, es más sonríe.

En el cuartel de los Plomeros.

-Ya revise su registros y ya confirme su A.D.N., parece que Rex si tiene un hermano biológico- dijo Holyday hablando con Tetrax y otros Plomeros de rango Magistrado.

- **Si lo que leímos de él es cierto puede ser una gran adquisición para el equipo científico de los Plomeros** \- dijo Tetrax.

-O una gran responsabilidad- dijo Seis.

- **Con más razón es mejor mantenerlo con nosotros** \- dijo Tetrax y otros magistrados estando de acuerdo.

-Tienen razón Seis, él sabe más de nanites que nadie en el mundo, el ayudo a inventarlos- dijo Holyday.

-A eso me refiero- dijo Seis.

Mientras en el puerto, Caesar empezaba a desempacar y organizar siendo observado por Rex y los chicos.

-Como se ve, ya se instaló- dijo Jazz.

-Sí, eso creo… Caesar es algo extraño, es difícil creer que sea mi hermano- dijo Rex.

-Me da gusto por ti Rex, siempre nos decías que querías hallar a tu familia- dijo Lincoln.

-Gracias pero sabes que… ya lo hice hace tiempo, Caesar puede ser mi hermano, pero tu Ronnie, Jazz, Chase, Holyday, Seis, y hasta Noah… es con quien tengo vínculos- dijo Rex.

-Ya no digas eso, o nos harás llorar- dijo Ronnie Anne.

En ese momento llega Caesar –Aquí estas, oye hermano, tu cafetería podría prepararme una pizza con piña y salmón, hace días que se me antoja-.

-¿Vínculos eh?- dijo Chase.

Todo termina en una vista al cuartel de los Plomeros donde todo esto apenas está cambiando en la vida de Rex y los demás.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	66. Los Olvidados

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era de noche en lo que parecía ser un desierto y una nave Plomero iba volando siendo perseguido por lo que parecían ser aviones de caza.

-¿Nos llevan la delantera?- pregunto un Plomero humano rubio y con una cicatriz en el ojo que parecía ser el capitán.

- _Apenas, enserio quieren sus cosas devuelta_ \- dijo una Plomera con casco que iba manejando la nave.

-Debieron cuidarlas mejor- dijo el líder –Comuníquenme con el cuartel de Plomeros más cercano

En ese en una pantalla apareció el Magistrado Ghil - **¿Lo tienen?** \- pregunto el Magistrado.

-Misión cumplida señor- dijo el capitán.

- **Bien, pero no estará completa hasta que vuelvan a salvo y traigan esa barra de datos y**...- entonces el monitor de apago revelando que la nave volaba por una tormenta eléctrica.

- _Tormenta eléctrica… categoría 3_ \- dijo el co-piloto.

- _Más bien una 8, podría partir esta nave_ \- dijo la piloto.

-Entonces rodéenla- dijo el capitán.

- _Capitán… si vamos así eso nos llevaría al… Tarro de bichos_ -

-Es justo lo que haremos- dijo el capitán en lo que la nave seguía volando cerca de lo que parecía ser un domo de energía rodeando una ciudad, en el momento de que la nave estuvo cerca, las naves caza se alejaron de allí.

- _El enemigo se está retirando_ -.

-Quien los culpa, aléjense de esa cosa y volvamos a casa- dijo el capitán en lo que la nave seguía su curso, sin embargo una especie de energía paso por el campo de energía y destruyo el motor derecho de la nave, haciendo que la nave diera un aterrizaje forzoso estando ahora dentro del "Tarro de bichos", una especie de ciudad en ruinas y aparentemente desierta –Todos están bien- pregunto el capitán saliendo de la nave junto a su equipo sin embargo sin previo aviso, apareció lo que parece ser un E.V.O. gusano mutante que se preparó para atacar.

* * *

 **Los Olvidados**

En el cuartel de los Plomeros, Lincoln, Chase y Rex estaban en frente del Magistrado Ghill para darles un informe.

- **Esto es lo que sabemos… hace como una hora, una nave que comanda el capitán Calan se perdió cerca de Europa del este** \- dijo el Magistrado con pena creyendo lo peor – **Su misión era recuperar una barra de datos importantes, con secretos fugados de los Plomeros, ya saben, traidores, agentes dobles, etc…** -.

-Ojala valiera la pena- dijo Lincoln.

-Oigan y porque no nos enviaron a esa misión, que no somos nosotros los mero-mero, el mejor equipo etc…- dijo Rex.

- **Porque algunas misiones requieren… sensibilidad** -.

-Argh, yo la tengo, toneladas… haber pregúnteme- dijo Rex en lo que Lincoln le da un _zape_.

-4 de nosotros tratamos de ser sigilosos y preguntar, tu golpeas con tus puños sin preguntar, si eso no es ser sensible no sé qué es- dijo Chase en lo que Rex empezó una pelea con él y Lincoln solo hiso cara de " _porque a mí_ ".

-¿Dónde cayeron?, pregunto porque… podrían seguir vivos y buscarlos.

- **En el llamado Tarro de bichos** -.

-¿El qué?- preguntaron los chicos en lo que la Dra. Holyday llega al lugar y enciende un monitor.

-Esto antes era una bonita ciudad, desgraciadamente su nombre fue olvidado sin quedar registro, durante el Evento nanite, varios nanites llegaron a ese punto concentrando los nanites en un solo sitio, se convirtió en una zona caliente, las mutaciones eran extremas, casi todo ser que hay allí era un E.V.O… y de los peores… ciudadanos fueron salvados y evacuados, y se cree que el gobierno yo sello y se clasifico como "zona peligrosa", nadie puede entrar, ni siquiera los Plomeros o cualquier tipo de organización- dijo la Dr. Holyday.

-Así que solo se rindieron dejando a millones de habitantes allí, aislados del mundo, que mala onda- dijo Rex.

-Eran tiempos difíciles, ni siquiera nosotros podíamos hacer algo y antes de saber de tu existencia- dijo Holyday.

- **Volaran por el Tarro de bichos en una nave, los 3 entraran volando, no solo recuperaran la barra de datos si no que también será una misión de rescate, si es que hay alguien a quien rescatar** \- dijo el Magistrado.

Mientras en una nave carga, Lincoln y Chase ya con sus trajes se preparaban para empezar, mientras Rex, fue llevado a un rincón por la Dra. Holyday.

-Esto es algo que he querido hacer hace tiempo- dijo Holyday y Rex creyendo otra cosa, se preparó para un beso pero en realidad, Holyday le puso algo en su cintura.

-Pero que… una… ¿cangurera?... esto es algo retro ¿no crees?- dijo Rex.

-Es un escáner molecular, mientras estés allá quiero que traigas unas muestras, es algo muy simple, quiero que rocíes el atomizador sobre alguna especie…- dijo Holyday.

-¿Algún Magistrado o alto cargo te autorizo esto?- pregunto Rex en lo que Holyday solo puso cara de inocente –¡Ja!, hablamos de un factor de alto riesgo Doc… esto solo valdría la pena si… digamos… ¿una cena?- dijo Rex.

-¿Cena?... bien, una cena, solo tú y yo, y sabes lo que significa, ¿si me traes esas muestras?... hasta te las compraría- dijo Holyday retirándose.

En eso Rex hiso un baile de la victoria y salió del rincón caminando a la nave, con una cara de seguridad para gran curiosidad de Lincoln y Chase.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Chase.

-Solo me pavoneo porque soy muy bello- dijo Rex en lo que Lincoln y Chase se veían entre si preguntándose si ya se volvió loco.

En eso, Chase encendió el piloto automático de la nave, Rex revisaba el aparato de la "cangurera" de Holyday, en eso la nave despejo fuera de la nave de carga, mientras Holyday en la base monitoreaba el despegue

-Vuelvan a salvo- dijo Hoyday

En eso, unos minutos después, la nave voló cerca del campo de energía del Tarro de bichos.

-El rastreador encontró la barra de datos… es nuestro turno- dijo Chase en lo que abre la compuerta de la nave.

- _Lo que sentirán al entrar será un cosquilleo, el escudo es de una capa, solo para contención, en otras palabras, pueden entrar, pero no salir_ \- dijo Holyday desde un monitor de la nave.

-¿Entonces como saldremos?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Holyday me dijo que la nave tiene un torpedo que se disparara a la orden, lo que nos dará la oportunidad de salir una vez que localicemos la barra y los sobrevivientes- dijo Chase.

-Bueno, con razón no fingieron que era una situación difícil- dijo Rex que junto a Lincoln y Chase estaban frente a la compuerta preparados para saltar.

-Bien chicos, a saltar a las 3…- dijo Lincoln.

-¡3!- gritaron los 3 a la vez y saltaron y entraron al campo de fuerza, una vez dentro Chase se convierte en Pterodactylo y sujeta a Lincoln con sus patas.

- ** _Cabeza metálica, baja la velocidad_** \- dijo Chase.

-Que aburrido eres- dijo Rex activando sus _Boogie pack_ para levitar por el aire, en eso todos ven uno E.V.O.s del tipo medusas voladores –Miren el comité de bienvenida, yo les abro paso-.

Rex cambia a sus _Smack hands_ y gira mientras cae golpeando a más de un E.V.O. y luego volver a sus _Boogie pack_ para aterrizar en el suelo seguido de sus amigos, entonces entre los 3 exploran un poco el lugar, edificios en ruinas, plantas y árboles muertos y calles destrozadas, hasta llegar a una rama en la que estaba colgada lo que buscaban.

-Aquí esta… la barra de datos- dijo Rex poniéndose la barra en el cuello.

-Pero no hay nave ni nada alrededor… caso la…- decía Lincoln.

-Esperen, hay algo más… son huellas, deben ser de la tripulación- dijo Chase.

-Bien equipo, es hora de completar esta…- decía Lincoln cuando sintieron que temblaba la tierra y del suelo salio un E.V.O. que parecía una mescla de cangrejo y planta y entonces dispara un rayo de energía que le da a la nave destruyéndola y que los pedazos caigan dentro de la ciudad –Y ahí se va nuestro boleto de salida-.

Un rato después…

-Ya revise y el transmisor está dañado, no podemos pedir ayuda y ni usar el cañón para salir- dijo Chase.

-Entonces… ¿salimos por el rio o por debajo del domo?- pregunto Rex.

-No escuchaste lo demás cierto- dijo Lincoln en lo que Rex levanta una ceja confundido.

-Es una esfera, se extiende aún por debajo- dijo Chase.

-¿Entonces no hay agujeros en este dichoso tarro de bichos?- dijo Rex sin creer –Genial, estamos atrapados en una ciudad en ruinas, rodeados de E.V.O.s de los más feos y sin señal de la tripulación, esto podría empeorar- dijo Rex en lo que todos sintieron algo llegar y ven a un montón de E.V.O.s acercándose hacia ellos.

-Formación equipo- Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en… - **¡Jetray!** -.

Rex por su parte activa su _Big fat sword_ , mientras Chase se convierte en un Ankylosaurus, entonces entre todos comienzan una pelea, Jetray volaba a gran velocidad esquivando golpes y lanzando disparos de neuroshock desde el aire, Chase con su cola golpea a cada E.V.O. que se le acerque y mandándolo a volar, Rex golpeaba y atacaba con su espada alejando a loe E.V.O.s

- ** _Esto no… está bien_** \- Chase golpeaba más E.V.O.s y cambia a un Carnotaurus para esquivar y atacar con garras y mordidas – ** _Estas cosas tienen una estrategia, están organizados_** -.

Jetray volaba y entonces lo ve… - **Allá, el sin cara** -.

Allí había un E.V.O. de color rojo de un tamaño más grande del humano promedio, con cuatro brazos, 2 superiores algo musculosos y 2 pequeños sujetados de su pecho, y como su nombre lo indica no tiene rostro y este manos con una señal a 2 E.V.O.s a atacar.

-Así que el da las ordenes, pues que ordene esto- Rex de la nave saca unas granadas y Jetray las explota con sus disparos causando una explosión lo que le da a nuestros héroes la oportunidad de escapar del lugar.

* * *

Más rato, los 3 estaban caminando por el lugar para tratar de encontrar una señal de los desaparecidos, sin embargo, luego se vieron rodeados por 2 gusanos E.V.O. que estaban por chocar contra ellos, pero Lincoln noto que había una puerta del drenaje y con la ayuda de Chase abrieron la tapa y los 3 entraron antes de que los gusanos los arroyen y Rex aprovecho de usar el atomizador de Holyday para tomar una muestra.

Ya abajo en el drenaje estaban a punto de seguir su curso, pero alguien apunto un arma a Lincoln pero Chase los detiene con su cola, para luego descubrir que eran humanos y por sus trajes eran los Plomeros desaparecidos.

-Enviaron ayuda, no me sorprende, para los Plomeros, nadie es reemplazable- dijo el adulto Plomero.

-Y también para buscar eso- dijo la chica que apunto a la barra de datos que tenía Rex en el cuello.

-Pues… no íbamos a dejar abandonado a nadie, sobretodo en un lugar como este- dijo Rex.

-Por un momento creíamos que estaban muertos- dijo Chase.

-Deberíamos, el vino… el que no tiene cara, Calan lo distrajo, nos dio oportunidad de escapar, hemos combatidos E.V.O.s sin parar desde entonces-.

-A Calan y los otros se los llevaron y a la nave también-.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Lincoln en lo que los 2 agentes los guiaron a una ventilación donde se podía ver otro edificio.

-Creemos que esa es la guarida de SinCara-.

-Y ese será el plan, entraremos sin que nos descubran, después usaremos los comunicadores de la nave para contactar a los Plomeros para escapar de aquí- dijo Lincoln.

-Con razón te dicen "el chico con el plan"-.

Más adelante, en la cima de una azotea, Chase con la cabeza de Pterodactylo vigilaba la zona del edificio/guardia de SinCara.

- ** _Las calles están cubiertas de E.V.O.s_** \- dijo Chase viendo que en una esquina hay una tubería rota y luego regresa a su cabeza normal –Pero hay una entrada-

-Perfecto- dijo Rex en lo que los 2 Plomeros lo veían -¿Qué?

-Lindo collar-.

-Sabes lo que tuvimos que pasar para conseguir eso-.

-Pues es bueno que este en buenas manos- dijo Rex bajando de la azotea mientras Lincoln y Chase estaban con caras de " _él no tiene remedio_ " y bajan para seguirlo.

-Si… que suerte- dijo el Plomero con sarcasmo.

Entonces el trio llegan a la tubería sin llamar la atención de los E.V.O.s y luego caminar con cuidando por una ventila rota, hasta que por fin llegan a un salón en que el piso esta con agua hasta los pies y abajo esta SinCara junto a varios E.V.O.s vigilando a Calan y otros Plomeros que reparaban la nave.

-Los mantienen con vida… ¿porque?- pregunto Rex en voz baja.

-Lo obligan a reconstruir la nave- dijo Chase.

En eso desde una entrada llega otro E.V.O. parecido a una planta mutante que se acerca a SinCara y entonces… Rex siente algo como dolores de cabeza.

-¿Rex?, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Es como… si lo oyera… a través de mis nanites- dijo Rex ya un poco más acostumbrado a ese "dolor".

- ** _La otra nave… ¿la encontraste?... muéstramela_** \- entonces SinCara sigue al E.V.O. fuera de la guarida entonces los chicos aprovechan de atacar.

Lincoln como Bestia ataca con sus garras a un E.V.O., Chase aplasta a uno como un Saltasaurus y Rex hace lo mismo con sus _Punk busters_ , los soldados Plomeros también aprovechan de noquear algunos E.V.O.s con barras que estaban por ahí.

-Equipo Omnitrix, es bueno verlos a todos… igual me alegra ver eso a salvo- dijo el capitán Calan.

-Donde lo dejaste capitán… Chase- dijo Lincoln en lo que Chase entra a la nave y empezó a teclear algunos comandos.

-No es por ofender pero, esta nave no volara sin engranes- dijo Calan.

-Pues si encontraran unos… de nuestra nave- dijo Rex.

-Lo intentamos… los circuitos no sirven- dijo el capitán tomando unas armas de Plomeros de una cabina.

-Sí, no funcionan, cabeza metálica- dijo Chase en lo que Rex uso sus poderes para encender el transmisor de la nave.

- _Base de los Plomeros, identifíquese_ \- dijo alguien del otro lado de la línea.

-Envíen una nave, seguimos con vida- dijo Rex.

En la base de los Plomeros

-Necesito que se identifiquen, este es un…- decía un Plomeros en lo que Holyday lo hiso a un lado

-Rex ¿eres tú?- dijo Holyday.

- _No hay tiempo para saludos recójannos_ \- dijo Rex.

-Ya envié a Seis con una nave en camino, busco punto de extracción… parece que el techo está intacto- dijo Holyday.

Regresando al Tarro de bichos.

-Eso está al otro lado de la ciudad- dijo Chase.

-Bien, tenemos que…- decía Rex pero algo agarro a los 3 chicos y los arrojo bruscamente de la nave y luego vieron que era SinCara.

Chase intento atacarlo, pero SinCara lo agarro de ambos brazos y se estiraba como intentando arrancárselos, pero Rex lo salva lanzando un proyectil con su _Slam cannon_ , SinCara sin sufrir daño va hacia Rex esquivando otro proyectil y luego agarrando a Rex y sujetándolo contra un pilar.

- ** _Tu… no eres… el antes_** \- "dijo" SinCara.

-No creo… que esa oración… este completa- decía Rex pero SinCara lo tenía también sujeto del cuello.

- ** _Ellos… los humanos… son los antes, los antes… nos olvidaron… los antes nos dejaron aquí… en… el dolor_** -.

-Quieres salir… entiendo esa parte, ¿luego que?- dijo Rex.

- ** _El escudo se va… somos libres…_** -.

-Jaja si… eso no pasara- dijo Rex.

- ** _Eres como nosotros… ¿Por qué los defiendes?... hasta usas sus baratijas_** \- dijo SinCara sujetando la barra de datos.

-¿Eso?… es una decoración… ¿quieres ver todo el equipo?- dijo Rex.

- ** _Lo veo… en tu mente… los antes y otros… quieren esto… más vendrán por esto… y los cazare también_** -.

-Definitivamente eso no pasara- dijo Rex.

- ** _Entonces… tu dolor será mayor_** -.

SinCara estaba por atacar con su mano a Rex cuando… otro brazo lo sujeto y lo arrojo chocando con la nave y se vio que era Cuatrobrazos que trono sus nudillos.

SinCara salto para golpear pero Cuatrobrazos bloquea y luego da una patada que hace retroceder a SinCara y luego ambos chocaron sus puños con fuerza pero Cuatrobrazos le da un golpe en la quijada a SinCara, pero este corre para golpear a Cuatrobrazos, pero este último esquiva saltando y SinCara golpea una columna de soporte, lo cual hace que el edificio se empiece a derrumbar y la columna cayó sobre SinCara.

- **Es hora de irnos** \- Cuatrobrazos tomo a Chase y a Rex con sus brazos y corrió para salir del lugar y justo a tiempo salieron del edifico que termino de derrumbarse y Cuatrobrazos regresa a la normalidad, pero entonces fueron rodeados de varios E.V.O.s listos para atacarlos, pero entonces un camión conducido por los Plomeros de antes llegaron, entonces los chicos subieron al camión y aceleraron para ir al punto más alto, un hotel al otro lado de la ciudad, sin embargo no notaron que debajo de los escombros del edificio, alguien estaba saliendo de allí.

Mientras con los demás seguían conduciendo, pero al frente sale el gusano E.V.O. para bloquear el paso, pero entonces Rex sale del camión y lo empuja con su _Rex ride_.

-Lo siento amigos, hay un avión que tomar- dijo Rex que gracias a la aceleración extra pasaron y golpearon al gusano E.V.O. y llegaron al hotel y de paso noquear y dispararle a algunos E.V.O.s que estaban dentro y los seguían hasta por fin llegar al ascensor y subir al piso más alto, al techo del edificio.

-¿Y… donde esta nuestro avión?- pregunto Rex.

-Llegara, tenemos que esperar- dijo Chase.

En ese momento, todos vieron que un gran ejército de E.V.O.s se acercaba caminando hacia el hotel y encima de uno estaba SinCara.

-Bien, este es el plan, todos, preparen sus armas, cada uno apoye una esquina del edificio, que ningún E.V.O. llegue aquí- dijo Lincoln

-Que suelten lo que sea, podemos hacer esto- dijo Rex.

-Creo que perdiste algo… vaquero- dijo el Plomero y Rex nota que es cierto, no tenía la barra de datos y vio a lo lejos que SinCara lo tenía.

Al ver esto, todos se pusieron en posición para atacar y pelear hasta el fin, Rex activo su _Big fat sword_ y Chase se transformó en un Deinonychus.

-Bien todos, a mi señal, que cada tiro cuente… ¡ahora!- grito Lincoln en lo que la batalla comenzó.

Los Plomeros usaban sus armas de fuego para aturdir o noquear cualquier E.V.O. que se acerque o estaba cerca que llegar al edificio.

Lincoln activo el Omnitrix y se transformó en… - **¡Multi Ojo!** \- con sus ojos disparos rayos, láseres entre otras energías desde cualquier punto en que los E.V.O.s subían sin perder vista de cada uno.

Rex uso el _modo sierra_ de su espada y cortar la pancarta del edificio y que le caiga encima a los E.V.O.s y haciendo retroceder a varios, Chase estaba usando sus patas y agilidad para golpear y morder a cada E.V.O. que se acerca y de paso golpear con la cola, sin embargo mientras todos seguían atacando por el exterior, algunos E.V.O.s subían por…

-Suben por el tubo del elevador- dijo el capitán Calan.

-Voy- dijeron los Plomeros, la chica disparo granadas mientras el hombre las disparas provocando que el E.V.O. que estaba adentro explotara y el elevador cayera sobre más E.V.O.s que iban subiendo, mientras varios gusanos E.V.O.s comían el soporte de edificios carcanos.

-Y… ¿Por qué quieren tirar su propio edificio?- dijo Rex en lo que el edificio cayo lo cual fue usando como escalera para llegar más fácilmente por el otro edificio incluyendo a SinCara y al E.V.O. del planta/cangrejo.

-La nave de rescate llego y penetro el campo, hay enemigos, 10 en punto- dijo el Plomero con unos binoculares viendo como la nave era seguida por las medusas voladoras E.V.O.s.

- **¡Chase!** \- dijo Multi Ojos.

- ** _A la orden_** \- Chase pasa a ser un Pterodactyl y va volando para detener a los E.V.O.s voladores – ** _No toquen la nave, o esto se pondrá salvaje_** \- dijo Chase golpeando con sus garras, alas y pico a los E.V.O.s.

SinCara la ver esa interferencia, le ordena a su E.V.O. que use su laser pero… otro rayo bloquea ese laser

- **O no, claro que no** \- dijo Multi Ojo disparando una descarga de los ojos de sus manos lo cual hiso que el E.V.O. se bloqueara cuando iba a disparar de nuevo para luego explotar por la acumulación de energía.

En eso la nave aterriza cerca del edifico y los Plomeros se prepararon para subir, Lincoln y Chase regresaron a la normalidad y se prepararon para subir pero…

-¡Cabeza metálica, es hora, vámonos!- grito Chase.

-No hasta terminar la misión amigo- entonces Rex salta y usando sus _Smack hands_ en su modo _Combat drill_ se dirigió a golpear a SinCara, pero este esquiva y con una patada lo sujeta contra la pared del edificio, para luego sujetarlo por la camisa y los hombros lo cual para Rex sintió que lo aplastaba, en eso vieron que la nave despego.

-¡REX!- gritaron Lincoln y Chase al ver como su amigo se quedaba atrás.

- ** _Regresaran por ti y entonces tendré mi nave… una que no esté descompuesta_** \- dijo SinCara.

Pero entonces Rex tomo el escáner molecular de Holyday y lo puso bien adentro del cuello de SinCara para causarle el dolor eléctrico y este aprovecha de irse volando con sus _Boogie pack_ hacia la nave y en eso Lincoln y Chase lo sujetan para que entre a la nave, en eso una vez cerca del campo de fuerza, el capitán Calan dispara una especie de torpedo que crea un agujero en el campo de fuerza y la nave pasa por ella, justo antes de que se cierre y SinCara con otro E.V.O volador pasaran por ahí y cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

-Bueno… supongo que esto es… misión cumplida- dijo Rex mostrando que recupero la barra de datos.

-Bien hecho Rex- dijo el capitán Calan felicitando a Rex –Pero, que pasara con la nave que dejamos alla-.

-De eso mi amigo ya se encargó, ¿o no Chase?- dijo Lincoln.

-Así es- dijo Chase con una sonrisa, ya que dentro del campo de fuerza se escuchó una explosión –Secuencia de auto-destrucción, y otros decían que esas cosas no servirían para emergencias-.

* * *

De regreso al cuartel de los Plomeros, el equipo más los Plomeros rescatados estaban frente al Magistrado Ghil y otro Magistrados.

- **Y bien, ¿Cómo les fue?** \- pregunto el Magistrado Ghil.

-Bien… nosotros no lo tenemos- dijo Lincoln.

- **Argh… bien, alumnos trajeron a los soldados a salvo, por lo que tendremos que…** \- decía el Magistrado.

-Espere por favor… dije, que nosotros no lo teníamos- dijo Lincoln que le abrió paso al equipo de Plomeros rescatados que pusieron la barra en la mesa de reunión.

-Misión cumplida señor- dijo Calan que los otros hicieron saludo militar en lo que los chicos salieron la sala.

-Fue considerado darles a ellos el crédito por entregarla- dijo Chase.

-Oye, era su misión, la nuestra era rescatarlos, nada del otro mundo- dijo Rex.

-Bien hecho Rex- dijo Holyday llegando frente a los chicos –Una cosa, tienes mis muestras cierto-.

-Tengo tu… cangurera- dijo Rex entregándole el cinturón a Holyday.

-Oh bien… al menos lo intentaste- dijo Holyday.

-Pero oye, trajimos la barra de datos… y a los hombres… eso no vale algo al menos- dijo Rex.

-Eso lo vale todo Rex- dijo Holyday abrazando a Rex lo cual este se sonroja levemente –Pero no una cena… ¿y ustedes?- pregunto Holyday en lo que Lincoln y Chase le entregaron unos escáneres moleculares como el que Holyday le entrego a Rex.

-Varias muestras- dijo Lincoln.

-Y sin nada a cambio- dijo Chase.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto Rex confundido.

-Perdón Rex, pero por las dudas también le pedí a ellos unas muestras, de todas maneras, buen trabajo- dijo Holyday yendo a su laboratorio.

-Bueno, ya conoces el refrán… "cada decisión tiene un costo"- dijo Lincoln lo cual Rex se siente desilusionado.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	67. La ultima risa

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En la casa Loud, todos los hermanos estaban haciendo sus cosas y relajándose para variar…

En la habitación de Luna y Luan, Luan estaba leyendo un libro de comedia en su cama, pero luego ella escucha un suspiro romántico, y luego voltea a Luna y ella estaba en el escritorio escribiendo algo en su cuaderno, ella trata de ignorarla, pero luego escucha una risita por parte de Luna y luego otro suspiro de ella.

-¿Que estás haciendo?, ¿por qué tanto suspiro?- pregunto Luan.

-Oh yo… eh… escribía una canción romántica, ya sabes, el amor esta en cualquier género musical- dijo Luna.

-¿Oooook?- Luan trata de regresar su vista a su libro, aunque no sonaba muy convencida, Luna sigue con lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que… ella siente que alguien le toco el hombro por atrás, ella voltea y -¡AJA!- ella toma el cuaderno de Luna.

-Oye, sabes que no me gustan que tomen mis cosas, devuélvemela- dijo Luna tratando de tomar su cuaderno.

-No hasta que vea lo que…- Luan empieza a ver contenido -Uhhh, que lindo, Luna y Ash por siempre y para siempre-.

-Oh bueno... argh... bien, ya lo sabes y sí, pero me prometiste que nunca lo dirías a nadie- dijo Luna.

-Sí, lo sé, pero eso no me quita la duda de por qué aun no están juntos, digo, tú estás loca por él, y es más que obvio que el también por ti- dijo Luan.

-Aún tenemos que conocernos más, no apresuraremos las cosas, y aun tengo que saber cómo y cuándo lo diré, digo no voy a ir y decir " _oye, seamos novios_ " suena ridículo- dijo Luna.

-Tiene sentido… bueno, es tu decisión…- Luan vuelve a sentarse en su cama -Uhh, aquí hay un dibujo…-el dibujo de Ash bastante ejercitado y su torso al descubierto -Ah... que rayos...-.

-Eh… jejeje, estaba inspirada ese día- dijo Luna sonrojada.

-De acuerdo… fingiré que no vi eso…- Luan cierra el cuaderno y se lo regresa a Luna.

-Y dime Luan… aun vez a ese chico… ¿cómo se llamaba… Benny?- pregunto Luna.

-¿Ah?... si, algunas veces… de vez en cuando lo ayudo a ensayar para las obras en las cuales él está…- Luan vuelve a su libro de comedia.

-Entonces... ¿nada entre ustedes?- pregunto Luna.

-No, creí que sentía algo por él, pero al conocerlo mejor… no lo sé, creo que esa llama se fue apagando y ya no lo vi como interés romántico, pero aun somos amigos- dijo Luan con honestidad.

-Oh hermanita, pero estoy seguro que un día conocerás a alguien, además, ya conoces el dicho "el amor está a la vuelta de la esquina"- dijo Luna con un tono maternal.

-Es posible… después de todo… tal vez las cosas no funcionaron entre tú y Sam, pero tienes a Ash- dijo Luan.

-Puede que si, además, no me sorprendería que tu verdadero amor llegara en este…- decía Luna pero luego la puerta suena, Lincoln baja y abre la puerta y… no ve a nadie.

-Argh, bromistas- dijo Lincoln cerrando la puerta.

Luego se ve a Devin… al lado de la casa Loud… luego mira una flor amarilla que tenía en sus manos, y suspira algo triste.

* * *

 **La ultima risa**

Devin estaba caminando de regreso a su casa algo deprimido… pero luego algo lo detiene con su mano y era su hermano Ash.

-¿Que rayos haces hermano?- pregunto Ash.

-¿Yo?... eh… nada importante…- dijo Devin.

-Entonces, ¿porque te retractas?- pregunto Ash.

-Retractarme… ah… no sé de qué estás hablando- Devin trata de hacerse el desentendido.

-Veamos, una flor amarilla, te peinaste hacia atrás y- Ash lo huele -Te pusiste mi colo… no espera, esa es la colonia de Zack-.

-Ah… ¿tal vez?, ¿y como notaste mi cambio de peinado?, siempre me peino así- dijo Devin.

-Porque brilla como si te lo hubieras lavado con el champú de Bianca- dijo Ash notando que el cabello de Devin en efecto brillaba.

-Ah… bueno… ¿bien que estas tratando de decirme con todas esas declaraciones?- dijo Devin.

-Pues no lo sé, querías invitar a una de las hermanas de Linc a salir, la pregunta es quien… ¿es Lori?- pregunto Ash.

-¿Qué? no, tu sabes que ella ya tiene novio- dijo Devin.

-Hmmm… ¿Leni?- pregunto de nuevo Ash.

-Es linda y todo pero no es mi tipo… además que igual es muy mayor para mí- dijo Devin.

-¿Lynn?, no sería raro es solo un año menor-.

-No, no es ella-.

-Acaso… ¿tú también te fijaste en Luna?- dice Ash algo serio.

-Tampoco, además, me he fijado en como la miras hermano- dijo Devin.

-Ok… entonces… eso solo dejaría a…

-Ah… bueno…- Devin se sonroja -¿Puedo explicarlo?-.

-¡A Luan Loud!- grito Ash.

-¡Shhhh!- Devin le tapa la boca -No tan fuerte-.

-¡Ja!, lo sabía, pero… ya lo sabía todo el tiempo- dijo Ash.

-¿Qué?, ¿de que estas...?- decía Devin.

-No lo sé, veamos…- decía recordando.

* * *

El primer flashback ve como Luan estaba saliendo de la escuela, pero nota como estaba lloviendo, y se le había olvidado traer paraguas… Devin y Ash estaban cerca de allí y Devin va con ella.

-Luan, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?, tengo un paraguas- Devin saca el dicho paraguas y lo pone encima de ambos.

-Claro, que amable eres, y que "oscuro" diseño de tu paraguas, ¿entiendes?- dijo Luan en lo que Devin se rie y ambos se van caminando juntos mientras Ash solo levantaba el pulgar.

* * *

Otro flashback Luan estaba de última en la fila del almuerzo y ya tenía hambre y era día de tacos, Devin había tenido 2 de ellos e iba directo a su mesa, pero luego nota a Luan que tenía una mirada aburrida y se notaba que tenía mucha hambre.

-Oye Luan, ¿tienes hambre?- Devin toma un taco de su bandeja -No quiero que cuando seas la primera en la fila ya se acaben-.

-Guau, gracias Devin, eres "la luz" en mi camino ¿entiendes?- dijo Luan.

-Jajaja, luz, muy bueno- dijo Devin, mientras que Ash que estaba en una mesa aparte vio todo, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Luego se ve un tercer flashback, donde Devin y Ash estaban en su casa viendo la televisión, pero Devin voltea y por la ventana ve a Luan que estaba sentada en la entrada de su casa, y parecía triste, Devin decidió salir de la casa y…

-¿Me puedo sentar?- pregunto Devin y Luan sin decir nada se apartó un poco y Devin se sienta a su lado -Ah… no es por entrometerme pero… ¿algo te ocurre?-.

-Es que… Lincoln me había dicho que sería mi asistente para un cumpleaños de una niña que tenía programado para hoy… pero tuvo que salir a enfrentar villanos y cosas así… y no podré hacer todo el trabajo sola… supongo que es mejor que cancele- dijo Luan triste y Devin entonces se le ocurrió…

-Oye, yo no tengo planes ahora y si quieres… puedo ser tu ayudante por hoy- dijo Devin.

-Espera… ¿dijiste lo que creo que dijiste?... ¿lo harías por mí?- pregunto Luan.

-Claro que sí, no me gusta ver lágrimas en tus lindos ojos- dijo Devin

-Oh Devin… gracias… enserio te lo agradezco- Luan por felicidad lo abraza y Devin solo podía sonrojarse

-Eh… jejeje de nada, ahora ve por tu disfraz y los que necesites, hay que celebrar un cumpleaños- dijo Devin en lo que Luan entra a su casa, pero luego asoma la cabeza por la puerta y…

-Gracias Devin, eres increíble- Luan entra definitivamente.

Devin sonríe -y tú lo eres más- dijo Devin sin saber que su hermano Ash vio todo eso.

* * *

-Y esos son solo unos pocos, si quieres te recuerdo otros más que eh visto…- dijo Ash.

-Primero, eres un entrometido y segundo… bien, quería invitarla a esto- Devin enseña un cartel.

-¿El circo? hoy en la tarde, gran idea Bro, sabes que a Luan le encantan estas cosas… guau, un circo del terror de Zomboso, tan tétrico que te reirás- dijo Ash

-¿No es genial?, tiene risas para Luan, y terror para mí- dijo Devin.

-Pues… creo que suena bien, pero todavía necesitas algo- Ash apunta a la casa Loud –Tienes que invitarla… oh que, acaso el gran Devin Hathaway por fin le tiene miedo de invitar a una chica a salir-.

-¡¿Qué?!, no, no, no y no, Devin Hathaway, amante del terror y experto en lo sombrío no le tiene miedo a nada-.

-Entonces porque no vas allí y demuestras lo valiente que eres- dijo Ash

-Lo eh intentado… varias veces… pero es que…en el último segundo, cuando ya estoy frente a la puerta… no sé, me llega a la mente… que ella me rechace… o se ría de mi- dijo Devin.

-Estas exagerando hermano, ella no rechaza nada, además no se reiría de ti se reiría contigo- dijo Ash.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto Devin.

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas- dijo Ash.

Devin piensa en las palabras de su hermano… y noto que… -Tienes razón Ash, si no lo intento, no sabría si ella quisiera ir o no- dijo Devin.

-Ese es mi hermano, ahora invítala y yo estaré aquí cerca para darte apoyo moral- dijo Ash.

Entonces Devin va hacia la puerta… da un suspiro… y toca la puerta, para luego de que se habrá… recibe un golpe en la cara.

-Ya dejen de tocar estúpidos bromis... oh hola Devin, perdón- Lincoln lo ayuda a levantarse -Creí que seria otro bromista que estaba tocando nuestra puerta últimamente-.

-Sí, también me da gusto verte Lincoln- dijo Devin de manera sarcástica y sobándose la nariz -Bien… seré directo… quiero invitar a Luan… a salir… y llevarla al circo… esta noche…-.

-A Luan eh…- dijo Lincoln algo serio y mirando fijamente a Devin -Bien Devin, por ser tú, lo permitiré, espera un momento… ¡Luan, Devin vino a verte!-.

-¡Bajo enseguida!- dijo Luan desde el primer piso y luego bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala mientras Lincoln regresa a su cuarto.

-Hola Devin, que cuentas- dijo Luan

-Ah… hola Luan… solo pasaba aquí para… saludar… si… ya sabes… aprovechar de ver a una buena amiga...- dijo Devin algo nervioso.

-Hermano, que esperas, se directo e invítala- dijo Ash desde un arbusto y susurrándole fuerte.

Devin al escucharlo suspira -Luan, tu… ¿ya lo has visto?- Devin enseña el cartel.

-Guau si, lo he visto y pensaba en invitarte… pero se agotaron las entradas- dijo Luan con desilusión.

-Si… sobre eso…- Devin saca 2 entradas de su bolsillo -Tengo estas… y…- se rasca la nuca con nervios –Y dime… Luan, ¿te gustaría… no se… ir a este circo… con… migo?-.

-¿Tu… y yo?... claro- dijo Luan.

-No tienes que aceptar si no quieres… porque si tu… espera… ¿dijiste que si?- dijo Devin sin creer lo que escucho.

-Claro, será divertido porque piénsalo, es un circo y tendrá payasos pero con su "humor negro" ¿entiendes?- dijo Luan.

-Jeje… si, lo entiendo… entonces… ¿es una cita?- pregunto Devin.

-Pasa por mí a las 6:00 te veo después gran D- dijo Luan cerrando la puerta, mientras Devin solo se quedaba con una gran sonrisa.

-¡SÍ! ¡Ella dijo que si!- grito Devin muy contento –No puedo creer que tuvieras razón hermano-.

-¿Acaso alguna vez me he equivocado en algo?- dijo Ash.

-¿Te hago una lista?- dijo Devin con una ceja alzada.

-Eso no importa, debes arreglarte bien para tu primera cita, Bianca y Julie se asombraran que por fin una chica salga contigo y no grite de miedo solo por mostrarles tus cosas, como cuando le enseñaste a una chica un frasco con un corazón que según tú, es de un Chupacabras- dijo Ash llevando a Devin a su casa.

-Ella no sabe de lo que se perdió, después de todo, tenía todo rastro que si fuera de uno- dijo Devin algo fastidiado.

* * *

Mientras dentro de la casa Loud, cuando Luan iba a subir se encontró con sus demás hermanas con excepción de Luna y Lucy frente a ella.

-Ah… ¿me perdí de algo?- pregunto Luan

-No, pero nosotras si porque tú "amigo" te pidió una cita- dijo Lori con una sonrisa incomoda igual que las demás

-¿Hablan de Devin?, si, el me invito a ir al circo hoy en la tarde… lo que no entiendo, ¿por qué les interesa?- pregunto Luan pero entonces todas sus hermanas tenían preparadas algunos objetos como cepillos para el cabello, peines, delineadores y lápiz labial -Esperen… ¿qué van a hacer con todo eso?, oh no… aléjense de mi…- Luan empieza a retroceder.

Entonces una liana aparece del piso de arriba y lleva a luan al piso de arriba para luego revelar que era de Wildvine que saco a Luan de allí y volvió a ser Lincoln que no paro de seguir leyendo su comic.

-Lo que tengo que hacer para evitar esas cosas- le dice a la audiencia.

-Guau, gracias hermano, no tienes idea del "hermoso" predicamento del cual me sacaste... Jajaja ¿entiendes?- dijo Luan en lo que Lincoln se queja del chiste y ella entra a su cuarto, donde Luna seguía en su cuaderno.

-¿Y qué quería Dev?- pregunto Luna.

-Pues, me invito a un circo esta noche- le enseña a Luna el mismo cartel.

-Cool, bien hermana, ¿lo vez?, te dije que el amor estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, o en este caso al frente- dijo Luna,

-¿De que hablas?, Devin y yo solo somos amigos- dijo Luan.

-Mmph, si claro- dijo Luna de manera sarcástica mientras seguía en su cuaderno -Eso dices ahora-.

Más tarde en la noche, Luan sale de su cuarto y a hurtadillas intenta llegar al piso de abajo y sorprendentemente no había nadie, entonces abre la puerta y estaba Devin esperándolo.

-Hola… entonces… ¿Lista para irnos?- le ofrece el brazo.

-Desde luego- dijo Luan ya ambos agarrados del brazo del otro y se van caminando -Esto va a ser estupendo-.

-Te prometo que esta sera la mejor noche de tu vida- dijo Devin.

Mientras y sin que ninguno de los 2 lo supieran, el resto de las chicas estaban en un arbusto y se prepararon para seguirlos… pero luego tuvieron una mejor idea, entonces vuelven a entrar a la casa.

-¡Lincoln, hay problemas!- grito Lori entrando al cuarto de su hermano.

-¿Qué es?… robots, mutantes… ¿Vilgax volvió?- dijo Lincoln.

-No, nada de eso- dijo Lana.

-¡Luan tiene una cita!- dijo Lynn

-Por lo que literalmente, tenemos que ver que todo salga bien- dijo Lori.

-Pues qué bueno que me lo dijeron… porque no me voy a meter, suerte con su intromisión, pero dudo que Luan no sepa que la siguen- dijo Lincoln volviendo a su comic.

-Oh, no, no, nosotras no la seguiremos…- decía Lynn

-Lo aras tú- dijo Lisa.

-Si claro, yo no me meto en la vida de los demás, así que la respuesta es no- dijo Lincoln aun en su comic.

Entonces Lola se sube a la cama de Lincoln y lo agarra por la camisa.

-¡Escúchame bien héroe, no nos darás excusas, vas a seguir a luan en su cita para asegurarte de que no haya errores, de lo contrario, yo me encargare de que veas que todos esos alienígenas con los que has peleado, se vean completamente inofensivos al lado de verme molesta!- grito Lola mostrando su "lado malo".

-Ok, ok, lo hare, solo suéltame que recién acabo de arreglar mi camisa- dijo Lincoln en lo que Lola lo suelta y sonríe

-Buen chico- dijo Lola que junto a las demás salen del cuarto.

-Cielos, Lola puede dar más miedo que cualquier malo con quien allá peleado- dijo Lincoln a la audiencia y se pone su traje y sale por la ventana -Ahora estoy a punto de hacer algo que prometí no hacer desde que creí que Bobby engañaba a Lori- suspira de pesadez –Entrometerme-.

Lincoln toma su tabla voladora y va por el camino que tomaron Luan y Devin, luego de unos minutos de vuelo aterriza cerca de la feria junto al respectivo circo y se esconde para que nadie ni menos Luan y Devin lo vean, entonces detrás de una reja usa unos binoculares y hay los localiza caminando juntos por el lugar del lugar.

- **Acérquense y vean al hombre sin dedos que no conoce ataduras… Pulgares** \- dice un hombre en un pequeño escenario y dando paso a un hombre grande y robusto por sus músculos y en su cabeza tiene una especie de peinado que parece una uña además de no poseer pulgares en sus manos que con facilidad dobla una barra de metal el cual arroja al aire para ser atrapo por… algo.

- **Y presentamos a la Médusa, cuando la belleza sale de su cabello, no les diré que pasa** \- ahora aparece una chica de tez pálida, viste con un traje de color negro con mangas amarillas con rayas negras y unos zapatos. Su cabello-tentáculo es rojizo y lo lleva dividido en 5 largos mechones atados al final con los cuales vuelve a doblar el objeto de metal y dejarlo encima de un yunque.

- **Y el ultimo, pero no el peor, el único fenómeno el cual su habilidad es tan vil como su actitud, Acido** \- finalmente aparece un hombre parecido a un alíen humanoide, físicamente flaco y débil además lleva puesto una máscara de prisionero que al quitárselo muestra su dientes sucios y podridos y luego lanzar un aliento que derritió con facilidad el trozo de metal lo cual deja asombrado a todos incluyendo a Luan y a Devin, mientras Lincoln que seguía vigilando tenía como sospechas.

* * *

- **Damas y Caballeros, niños y niñas de todas las edades, tenemos el honor de presentar al sultán de las risas, al príncipe de la carcajada, el mejor y la estrella del circo… ¡Zomboso el payaso!** \- dijo el maestro de ceremonias que entrando a la carpa aparece un pequeño auto a cuerda que luego desde dentro aparece un payaso con pelo rojo y piel pálida, el traje que lleva es de rayas púrpura y gris, viste grandes zapatos negros, guantes sin dedos y un sombrero de copa.

Todos los presentes al verlos se ríen pero Lincoln que estaba más arriba vigilando no le dio gracia.

El auto de donde vino el payaso se manejó solo y llego al otro lado y el payaso hiso un acto parecido al de las corrida de toros, es decir, sacar un manto rojo que al momento de golpear con el auto, este estallo en un montón de confeti lo cual causo más risa en el público.

-Si amas a los payasos, este es el lugar ideal, se morirán de risa… este es el gran día de Zomboso- dijo Zomboso mientras una extraña maquina detrás de él brillaba.

-Me aburro… no creo que haga daño que deje de vigilar unos minutos digo… que tanto mal puede pasar estando en un circo- dijo Lincoln saliendo con sigilo de la carpa.

-Nunca fui bueno en matemáticas, pero sospecho que tengo su atención dividida… ¿tenemos algunos voluntarios?- dijo Zomboso que con sus palabras y su aspecto solo causaban más risa -¿y ahora…?-.

Mientras afuera de la carpa de circo, Lincoln al salir escucho un ruido de afuera y entonces se escondió detrás de un auto y vio al trio de fenómenos robando, tomando joyas de una joyería, tomando cajeros automáticos y hasta tomando las baterías y radios de los autos, Lincoln al ver esto no lo pensó 2 veces…

-Hora de jugar al superhéroe- dijo Lincoln activando el reloj y transformándose en… **¡Mono Araña!** \- Mono Araña salto encima del auto frente a Pulgares – **Oye cabeza de dedo… quieto** \- Mono Araña salta y le da una patada a Pulgares derribándolo contra el suelo, y luego soltó una telaraña de su cola en la boca de Acido evitando que soltara su aliento para luego darle un golpe en la cara, Medusa intento atraparlo con su cabello pero Mono Araña era más ágil y uso sus cuatro brazos para atrapar sus cabello y arrojarla contra un poste y luego ponerse encima del vehículo de los fenómenos y romperlo de un golpe sacando todo el robado.

-Oye, eso es nuestro- dijo Pulgares tratando de atraparlo, pero Mono Araña lo agarra del brazo y lo arroja contra sus compañeros, Ácido aprovecha y se quita la telaraña de la boca.

-No te quedes ahí parado, ve por el jefe- dijo Ácido en lo que su compañero fue de regreso al circo.

* * *

Mientras aun en el circo, todo el público se seguía riendo de Zomboso.

-La risa es la mejor medicina… para mí- dijo Zomboso en lo que aun el público se riera.

-Disculpe jefe… jefe disculpe…- decía Pulgares.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho… ¡QUE NO ME MOLESTES CUANDO ESTOY COMIENDO!- dijo Zomboso de una manera que Pulgares tiemble de miedo.

-Es que… tenemos un… pequeño problema- dijo Pulgares en lo que Zomboso se tornó serio.

* * *

De regreso afuera, Mono Araña ya tenía en su merced a Medusa y Ácido pero entonces como por arte de magia, de una explosión de confeti, aparece Zomboso que agarra a Mono Araña por la espalda y lo arroja lejos.

-Sé que te encanta los juegos monito, espero que igual que los perritos sepas a jugar… al muertito- dijo Zomboso- entonces Zomboso le da una fuerte patada a Mono Araña seguido de un puñetazo que lo dejo derribado en una torre de señal –Debí quedarte en la selva monito… ¡no se queden ahí, usen sus poderes y acábenlo!-.

En eso los fenómenos siguieron la orden, Ácido derritiendo el metal, Medusa con cabello quitando los soportes y Pulgares golpeando el metal lo cual hace que la torre caiga encima de Mono Araña y aparentemente aplastándolo.

-Se terminó el show- dijo Ácido.

-¿Derrotado?... derrotamos a L-10- dijo Pulgares feliz por su victoria.

-Vámonos… el espectáculo debe continuar- dijo Zomboso desapareciendo con una explosión de confeti, mientras el resto regresa al circo, sin embargo, sin que ninguno lo viera, se escuchó un sonido debajo de los escombros, y de allí salió Lincoln algo herido pero a salvo.

-Je… je… a veces… tengo suerte- dijo Lincoln cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, en donde debería estar el circo, varias personas seguían riendo como si recordaran algo gracioso sin parar, y hay estaba Devin sentado solo.

-¿Devin?- dijo Lincoln yendo donde estaba el y trata de que reaccione –Devin… ¡Devin!-.

-Oh hola Lincoln… ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Devin.

-Eso no importa, ¿dónde está el circo?- pregunto Lincoln.

-No estoy… seguro, recuerdo que nos reíamos… fue muy chistoso…- Devin se iba a desmallar pero Lincoln lo atrapa –Estoy… muy cansado-.

-Un segundo… ¿dónde está Luan?- pregunto Lincoln en lo que ambos notan que en verdad falta Luan.

* * *

Mientras en un camión de carga cruzando por un acantilado, estaban Zomboso y Pulgares conduciendo el camión.

-Trajiste bocadillos para el camino- dijo Zomboso en lo que Pulgares revela en una cortina detrás de la camioneta a varias personas riéndose, incluyendo a Luan que no paraba de reír.

Mientras, en el mismo acantilado, Lincoln conducía su motocicleta con Devin en la parte de atrás.

Zomboso llamo la atención de todo el pueblo mientras sus fenómenos robaban a todos, pero… ¿Por qué secuestrarían a Luan?, sé que Luan es graciosa, pero ella es mejor que ese payaso de tercera- dijo Lincoln.

-No… no lo sé… yo- dijo Devin quedándose dormido y a punto de caer de la moto pero Lincoln frena y lo atrapa.

-¡Devin!... ¿estás bien?, responde- dijo Lincoln preocupado por su amigo.

-Estoy… muy triste Linc… creo que… Zomboso roba mucho más que posesiones… le roba a la gente su felicidad, hasta que… no queda nada- dijo Devin.

-Y tiene a Luan- dijo Lincoln aún más preocupado.

* * *

Después… Lincoln y un aun cansado Devin llegan al escondite de Zomboso y los fenómenos, donde ellos guardaban varias cajas por ahí, Devin aun cansado se apoya en una caja donde algunas caen lo cual alerta a los fenómenos y ven a ambos chicos.

-Parece que alguien quiere ver sin pagar su boleto- dijo Medusa quitándole la máscara a Ácido para que soltara su aliento.

-Devin, escóndete mientras…- decía Lincoln pero Devin lo agarra del brazo.

-Lincoln… prometí cuidar a Luan, y pienso mantener en pie mi promesa a pesar de lo que tú digas- dijo Devin.

-Bien, mantendré a estos feos ocupados, tú entra a ese lugar y busca a Luan- dijo Lincoln en lo que Devin va corriendo al lugar.

Los fenómenos lo iban a atacar, pero Lincoln salta y se pone entre ellos y Devin, entonces Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en…

- **¡Ultra-T!** \- Ultra-T toma posesión de una maquina lanza pelotas – **Se creen muy rudos… pues adelante** \- Ultra-T lanza varias pelotas a la cara a Pulgares que lo dejan noqueado, Medusa lo iba a golpear con su cabello, pero Ultra T esquiva y sigue lanzando pelotas lo cuales ella esquiva pero se tropieza con otras que causa que se enrede con su cabello, Ácido salta hacia unas cajas y suelta su aliento acido lo cuales derrite varias cajas alrededor, pero sin darle a Ultra-T – **Tu mamá no te dijo que era de mala educación escupir** -.

-Y quien crees que me enseño niño tonto- Ácido estaba por lanzar su aliento, pero Ultra-T lanza otra pelota a su boca lo cual no solo impide que lance su aliento sino que Ultra-T le lanza una gran lluvia de pelotas de esa forma derrotándolo.

- **¡Oh sí!, los derrote a todos** \- Ultra-T se separa de la maquina lanza pelotas y ahora estaba frente a la entrada de la guarida de Zomboso sin embargo el tiempo se le agoto y regreso a ser Lincoln, pero igual se decidió a entrar.

Al entrar, Lincoln entro por un salón lleno de espejos, lo cual le confunde un poco al no saber dónde va y por donde estaba, entonces…

- ** _Bien hijo… debo decir que eres un barril lleno de risas_** …- se escuchaba la voz de Zomboso en todo el lugar, Lincoln toco un espejo y como si fuera una ilusión el reflejo de su cara se volvió la de Zomboso para luego verse toda su cara en el espejo – ** _Óigame señor serio… ¿Por qué esa cara?_** \- entonces de forma inexplicable salieron varios brazos de los espejos que querían atrapar a Lincoln pero este corrió para seguir en su búsqueda - ** _¿Qué haces aquí?... enserio fuiste tú el que venció a mis chicos como un mono_** \- Lincoln corrió por un camino en espiral y en medio del camino salió la cara de Zomboso como si fuera de una caja sorpresa - ** _¡QUE HAY DEL CHICO VALIENTE!_** \- otra cara apareció del otro lado bloqueándole el camino - ** _¿Trabajan para ti?_** \- luego otra cabeza aparece en medio mandándolo a volar – ** _O eres un fenómeno_** -.

-No soy un fenómeno- dijo Lincoln aparentemente cayendo al vacío pero luego unas extrañas líneas de fuego formaron la cara de Zomboso e hiso la ilusión de comérselo, pero Lincoln atrapa un trapecio y se balancea pero esta se rompe y cae sobre una telaraña.

- ** _¿Qué te pasa chico?, relájate un rato, es lo que me da vida_** \- dijo un Zomboso en forma de araña acercándose a Lincoln – ** _La verdad no sé si por este casco que usas pensaría que me tienes miedo_** \- entonces el Zomboso araña corta las telaraña lo cual hace que Lincoln caiga hasta llegar al centro de un escenario circense y luego ser iluminado por un reflector, en ese momento llega Zomboso frente a él y Lincoln se pone de pie para pelear –Y ahora, ¿Qué hay del chico valiente?-.

Lincoln nota que en el traje de Zomboso, más específicamente en las espejos de sus mangas y sombrero, habían como imágenes de almas en pena, pero luego noto que en su gorro habían 2 que se veían normales, y eras de Luan y Devin algo arrugado y rodeados de fuego pero aun riéndose.

-Tu… ¿Qué rayos quieres?- dijo Lincoln al límite del enojo.

Entonces Zomboso se hace a un lado y enseña la misma máquina que estaba en su circo y un cable de ahí se mueve sola y se conecta atrás de la espalda de Zomboso y este hace como si volara.

-Lo que todo payaso quiere… hacer reír a la gente y sacar su energía positiva… ¡QUE TIENE ESO DE MALO, COMO UNA ESPONJA EN UNA PISCINA!, ¿esta eso mal?- dijo Zomboso.

-Esa rara maquina… ¿es la que usas para robarte la alegría?- pregunto Lincoln.

-La llamo Psico-Payaso, listo o no, pronto llevare mi acto a las grandes ciudades, millones de personas riéndose para mí, alimentándome, haciendo más… fuerte- dijo Zomboso dando una muestra de su fuerza dándole un golpe a Lincoln haciéndolo estrellar contra unas cajas, pero este se pone de pie y acercándose a Zomboso.

-Quiero… ¡Que me regreses a mi hermana!- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Hermana?, aww… no escuchaste, a ella y a su novio le encantan el circo- dijo Zomboso revelando que en una esquina estaban los cuerpos de Luan y Devin aparentemente casi sin vida pero aun riéndose, entonces Lincoln al ver eso se enoja mucho más e intenta golpear a Zomboso pero este los esquiva y le da un zape que lo lleva al suelo, pero entonces… se levanta otra vez.

-¿Eres gracioso?, pero el que ríe al último, ríe mejor- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y transformándose en… - **¡Fantasmático!** -.

-Eso es estilo niño, pero vendo los trucos, no los compro- dijo Zomboso.

- **Creo que hay algo que me da más miedo que tú, y no hablo de mi hermana Lucy** \- dijo Fantasmático dándole un golpe a Zomboso y luego desapareciendo – ** _Perder a mi familia y amigos, por un tonto ladrón de felicidad_** … **en otras palabras…** \- decía Fantasmático apareciendo detrás de Zomboso y golpeándolo en toda la nariz y luego desaparecer otra vez – ** _Te voy a derrotar_** -.

Zomboso buscaba en todas partes en donde podría estar Fantasmático le llego una tabla que lo golpeo en toda la cara haciéndolo chocar contra su máquina la cual empezó a destruirse y explotar soltando toda la "risa y felicidad" que robo en forma de espíritus que regresaban a sus respectivos cuerpos, incluyendo a Luan y Devin.

-Te aconsejo que te rindas- dijo Zomboso saliendo de su máquina rota.

- **Quieres ver algo… horrible** \- dijo Fantasmático que le enseño a Zomboso lo que había debajo de su piel y este quedo tan asustado que retrocedió mucho y queriéndose alejar asustado – **No me digas que te da miedo… Fantasmático** -.

-Por favor… no más- dijo Zomboso en lo que aun queriéndose alejar de Fantasmático huyo de la única forma que sabe, explotando y dejando un rastro de confeti en su lugar.

- **Tengo de decirlo, hasta a mí me asusta en usar ese poder** \- dijo Fantasmático regresando a la normalidad y luego nota que Luan y Devin comenzaban a despertar y ambos notan que se tenían agarrados de las manos

-Eh… yo… ¿estás bien?- dijo Luan sonrojada y con la mirada apartada.

-Pues si… ¿y tú?- dijo Devin igual que como estaba Luan.

-Yo… si- dijo Luan en lo que ambos se miran felizmente, Lincoln quería irse para no interrumpir pero se tropieza chocando con unas cajas del lugar e interrumpiendo sin querer el momento y este solo saluda de manera incomoda.

-Bien, a pesar de que amo lo aterrador, no podre sacar esto de mi mente- dijo Devin.

-No le volveré a encontrar lo gracioso a ese payaso y se supone que dan risa- dijo Luan en lo que junto a Lincoln deciden volver a casa.

Mientras caminaban…

-Luan… lo siento- dijo Devin.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Luan.

-Nuestra cita fue un desastre, perdón por no cumplir lo que dije de que sería la noche más especial de tu vida, de seguro no querrás volver a salir conmigo nunca- dijo Devin algo triste.

-Oye no te culpes, ninguno iba a saber que ese circo sería una trampa mortal pues… no te culpes tanto

-Y yo les debo una gran disculpa a ambos, se supone que yo no soy el entrometido, pero al final los espié a pesar de que quería que estuvieran solos- dijo Lincoln.

-Está bien hermanito, no tienes que pedir perdón- dijo Luan.

-Si no fuera que estuviste hay ya seriamos otras de las víctimas de ese fenómeno de zapatos grandes- dijo Devin.

Lincoln sonríe ante esas palabras y en el fondo espera no volver a ver a ese payaso otra vez, luego los 3 llegan a la entrada de la casa Loud.

-Bien, creo que mejor me voy a mi casa- dijo Devin yendo a su casa, pero Luan lo detiene y lo besa en la mejilla.

-Hasta la próxima gran D, no me des un "susto" al llegar- dijo Luan riéndose de su chiste y entrando a la casa

-Buena suerte hombre- dijo Lincoln entrando y cerrando la puerta de la casa.

Mientras Devin se tocaba la mejilla que fue besada -Wow… Luan…- Devin sonríe y va directo a su casa y terminando todo enfocándose a la luna.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	68. Re-varakonciliación

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

" _Es curioso cómo se dan algunas cosas algunas veces, les explicare, no soy muy diferente a cualquiera de ustedes, voy a la escuela, me gusta estar con mis amigos, pasarla bien, prácticamente llevo la vida de cualquier chico normal_ "

Era de noche en Royal Woods y luego se escucha una explosión y en medio de todo eso estaban Vulkanus y sus mineros y las personas huían de aquella situación.

" _Excepto por esa parte_ "

-Jeje, es gracioso ver huir a estos humanos, que esperan, llévense todo lo que allá- dijo Vulkanus en lo que sus mineros destruían lugares llevándose lo que querían.

Pero sin que ellos lo sepan, en un lo alto de un local, se encontraban ciertos chicos observando aquel caos y una de las sombras chasqueo los dedos.

-Es hora de ser héroes- dijo una de las sombras en lo que las otras 4 asintieron y luego todos saltan de allí estando frente a Vulkanus y sus mineros y eran el Equipo Omnitrix.

* * *

 **Re-varakonciliación**

" _Por si se lo preguntan, si, el galán de los colmillos, soy yo, me llamo Chase y aquí es donde mi vida se diferencia a la de ustedes, soy parte te un equipo de héroes llamado" Equipo Omnitrix" no encargamos de detener a los extraterrestres y villanos existentes que siempre alteran el orden y la paz, en pocas palabras, somos súper-héroes_ "- dijo la voz que resultaba ser de Chase

" _Oye, se supone que yo era el que narraba las cosas_ "- dijo Rex interrumpiendo la narración de Chase.

-" _Rex, ya no discutas con Chase y enfoquémonos en estos cerebros de piedra_ "- dijo Lincoln también en la narración

-Chicas, por los mineros, los demás conmigo por el grandulón- dijo Lincoln.

Las chicas van por los mineros como les dijo Lincoln, Ronnie Anne los levita a todos por el cielo y Jazz lanza desde el cielo varios proyectiles de energía y golpea a todos los mineros y arremeterlos contra el suelo y las chicas chocan puños por su buen trabajo.

-Rex acorrálalo, Chase prepárate- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y transformándose en… - **¡Cuatrobrazos!-**

Rex uso su _Blast caster_ para atrapar a Vulkanus y luego Cuatrobrazos le da varios golpes y luego empieza a girarlo mientras lo sigue sujetando.

"Pues aquí en este equipo cada uno tenemos habilidades diferentes, Lincoln tiene un reloj que lo convierte en alienígenas, Ronnie Anne es una maga experta, mi amigo Kevin que ahora no esta puede absorber cualquier tipo de material sólido, Rex tiene pequeños maquinas llamados nanites que lo ayudan a formar maquinas en su cuerpo y Jazz es capaz de producir energía en si misma…" "y en cuanto a mí, yo puedo hacer cosas… ¡como esta!"

Chase se convierte en un Ankylosaurio y con su cola golpea a Vulkanus que fue arrojado con fuerza por Cuatrobrazos y lo lanza contra el resto de sus mineros.

Cuatrobrazos regresa a la normalidad siendo Lincoln otra vez -Dime, ¿están listos para volver al vacío?- dijo Lincoln en lo que Vulkanus toma un arma de fuego de su traje y lo apunte a Lincoln.

Pero antes de que disparara Chase se adelanta y se convierte en un Velociraptor, y arrebatándole el arma con rapidez.

-Que rayos…- dijo Vulkanus.

- ** _Sabías que jugar con estas cosas es peligroso para seres de mente inferior como la tuya_** \- dijo Chase en lo que pasa a ser un T-Rex y golpea a Vulkanus con la cola, para después poner una pata sobre el - ** _Muy bonito, si_** \- regresa a su forma humana -Es bueno verte cara a cara por fin Vulkanus, me llamo Chase, ahora témeme.

-Oye esa es mi frase- dijo Rex sintiéndose ofendido.

-Bien hecho equipo, otra victoria más a la lista- dijo Lincoln en lo que Rex literalmente saca un papel y tacha en ella.

-Buenos movimientos en ese remate, me dejaste boquiabierta- dijo Jazz a Chase.

-Bueno… es lo que tenía que hacer, era eso o dejar que ese cabeza hueca le hicieran un agujero en el pecho a Linc

-Sí, evitaste que me hicieran queso suizo Chase, en serio eres alguien irremplazable Chase, la verdad, ¿qué haría sin ti amigo?- dijo Lincoln.

-Jeje, no es para tanto…- decía Chase cuando sonó un teléfono y era de Lincoln.

-Hola… bien Lori voy para allá… debo volver a casa, las chicas me necesitan, vamos Rex- dijo Lincoln.

-Yo me tardare, llevare al malo a su celda… además Caesar quiere que pasemos "tiempo de calidad"- dijo Rex.

-Yo igual, si mamá o Bobby se enteran de que aún no volví me matan- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y mis padre esta de cumpleaños tengo que recoger su regalo- dijo Jazz.

Bueno… los veré después- dijo Chase caminando por su lado mientras los demás se van por su lado y Rex se llevaban a Vulkanus y sus mineros a la prisión de los Plomeros.

* * *

En esa misma noche en otra ciudad, dentro de una limosina se estaciona frente a un edificio y de ahí sale el padre de Chase, Hector Scaleside finalizando una reunión de trabajo, él se sube a su limosina, y luego el de su bolsillo saca una foto de él y Chase cuando él tenía 6 años.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?- pregunto el mayordomo mientras conducia.

-Eh…- se da cuenta que su mayordomo le hablo –Ah-… sí, estoy bien Phillip, no te preocupes-.

-¿Lo extraña no es así?- dijo Philip.

Hector suspira -¿No puedo engañarte verdad?-

Phillip a través del espejo retrovisor niega con la cabeza.

-Pues si… si lo extraño y mucho, después de lo que paso, Chase y yo nos hemos vuelto muy distantes, y desde que lo volví a ver, no puedo dejar de pensar en él- dijo Hector y Philip lo ve con curiosidad -Ya no es aquel niño que conocí desde bebe, el… el…

-Pequeño Flashback-

- _No puedo ignorar todo eso y fingir que nada paso, y si quieres que vuelva a casa, lo siento, pero no pienso volver_ -

-Fin del pequeño flashback-

-Él ya se veía seguro de lo que me decía, ya no necesitaba de mí, el… se volvió independiente- dijo Hector.

-Tanto como puede serlo un chico de 13 años- dijo Philip

Héctor vuelve a suspirar y agacha la cabeza mientras seguía viendo la foto -Daria lo que fuese, por que Zarenne estuviera aquí, y me ayudara con este lio-.

-Pues estoy seguro de que no le habría gustado verlo con ese estado de ánimo señor- dijo Philip mientras seguía conduciendo.

* * *

Sin embargo en un bosque cerca de la misma ciudad, una nave espacial llega y aterrizando en medio del bosque, de esa nave se abre la compuerta, y sale una especie de silueta

-Hmmm… así que esta es la tierra, no está nada mal-.

Luego mira el localizador que tiene en su mano empieza a sonar… diciendo que su objetivo no estaba muy lejos, luego aquel sujeto empezó su búsqueda.

* * *

Mientras en la base de los Plomeros, Chase estaba en la sala de entrenamiento golpeando un muñeco hasta que llega Tetrax y se acerca a Chase.

- **Muy bien, ¿qué sucede?** \- pregunto Tetrax.

-No es nada, solo quiero estar en forma- dijo Chase.

- **Haz estado golpeando los muñecos de entrenamiento por más de 2 horas, eso es de más una señal que algo no anda bien contigo** \- dijo Tetrax

-Sí, de que ya no hacen estas cosas como antes- dijo Chase haciendo a un lado el saco con la cola.

- **Chase… ¿qué tienes?** \- dijo Tetrax.

-No quiero hablar de eso- dijo Chase.

- **Guardarte tus problemas no resolverá nada, siempre es mejor decírselo a alguien para ver si puede hacer algo para ayudarte** \- dijo Tetrax.

Chase suspira –Tu… ¿recuerdas a mi padre?-.

- **Si… recuerdo que fue uno de los mejores plomeros que pudo haber tenido esta organización** \- dijo Tetrax.

-Recuerdo que cuando dejo los Plomeros, y no me dijo nada… me sentí traicionado ya que yo quería seguir sus pasos- dijo Chase deprimido.

Tetrax asiente - **Debió ser un fuerte golpe para ti** -.

-Es que… no se perdonarlo o… no volver a verlo- dijo Chase.

- **Chase, sé que debió ser duro lo que tu padre hizo, pero créeme cuando te digo esto, el hizo eso porque quería protegerte y que no quería que te expusieras a los peligros que el enfrentaba diariamente** \- dijo Tetrax.

-Pues ya vio que puedo defenderme solo, he vencido malos, alienígenas e E.V.O.s- dijo Chase.

- **Puede ser, pero él no lo sabía en ese entonces** \- dijo Tetrax.

-Puede ser… pero jamás me dio la oportunidad de demostrarlo- dijo Chase.

- **Chase, tu padre hizo eso porque creyó que era lo mejor para ti, quería que tu fueras feliz y vivieras una vida normal como la de cualquier chico, ya que al igual que tu madre, tu eres una de las cosas que el mas aprecia, por lo tanto quiere cuidarte a como dé lugar y no perderte** \- dijo Tetrax.

-Una vida normal, eso es aburrido… pero acepto porque lo hiso- dijo Chase.

- **Dime, ¿no tienes algún recuerdo donde has sido feliz con él?** \- dijo Tetrax.

-Bueno… varios de hecho… y eso son- dijo Chase mientras recordaba.

- _Recuerdo que una vez papa aplazo una reunión importante de trabajo para estar todo el día conmigo, fuimos de campamento y me divertí en un charco de lodo_ -.

- _También recuerdo que en ese mismo viaje encontré un huevo abandonado y ese mismo día eclosiono, papá me dejo quedarme con él y lo llame colmillo_ -

- _También cuando me ayudo a aprender a andar en bicicleta, creí que no podría pero papá me empujo y luego me soltó y cuando me di cuenta, ya andaba yo solo_ -.

-Esos fueron… buenos recuerdos- dijo Chase regresando a la realidad.

- **Sí, puede que tu padre te haya mentido, pero eso no quita el hecho de que aún lo quieres** \- dijo Tetrax.

-Creo que… es cierto… oh valla, fui un tonto- dijo Chase.

- **Y dime, ¿porque te escondes aquí en lugar de ir con él y poder hablar por fin de padre a hijo luego de todo este tiempo?** \- dijo Tetrax.

-Es que… me da vergüenza- dijo Chase bajando la mirada y Tetrax lo ve con curiosidad -La última vez que lo vi, solo le dirigí pocas palabras y ni siquiera le vi la cara-.

- **Tal vez haya sido así en el pasado, pero lo que tienes que hacer es ser sincero, poder tomar valor y disculparte con él, estoy seguro que el agradecerá mucho el gesto** \- dijo Tetrax con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón… gracias Tetrax, eres un sabio- dijo Chase.

* * *

Más tarde Héctor estaba en su casa tranquilo leyendo un libro pero melancólico, hasta que… su calma se ve invadida por… alguien no deseado.

-¡Que rayos!- dijo Héctor levantándose después de que alguien destrozara su pared.

De los escombros y el humo, sale alguien, era el mismo sujeto que había aterrizado en el bosque… tiene la apariencia de un lagarto humanoide, con cola y alas, el mide alrededor de 2 metros, él tenía su piel cubierta de escamas grises-azuladas, un cuello de 30 centímetros de largo, el usa una especie de armadura de color verde y gris, y además él tiene dientes muy afilados y ojos retinianos, y garras en sus extremidades.

-No… no puede ser- dijo Héctor con cara de no creer a quien veía.

-¿Oh?... vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, hola Héctor… je, veo que el tiempo te ha afectado… ya estas viejo- dijo el lagarto alienígena

-¿Qué haces aquí Rystrick?- Héctor de un escritorio saca un arma escondida y apunta.

-Seré directo, ¡¿dónde está el chico?!- pregunto Rystrick.

-¿Chico?... no sé de qué me hablas- dijo Héctor fingiendo no saber nada.

-No te hagas el inocente, sabes perfectamente de que hablo, ¿dónde está el hijo de Zarenne?, ¡contesta!- dijo Rystrick.

-Se fue, ni siquiera yo sé dónde está y aunque lo supiera no te diría- dijo Héctor.

Rystrick golpea a Héctor con su cola haciendo que choque con la pared y tire su arma.

-¿No sabes dónde está? eso sí que es triste… ¿qué clase de padre no tiene idea de donde está su hijo?...- dijo Rystrick

-Déjalo- llega Philip, el mayordomo con un arma de plomero apuntando a Rystrick.

-Me alegra que llegaras Philip- dijo Héctor levantándose.

-Siempre cumplo con mi deber señor- dijo Philip.

-2 contra 1… no me parece una pelea muy justa- dijo Rystrick.

-Tu invadiste mi casa o sea que juegas con mis reglas- tanto Héctor como Philip apuntan las armas, pero Rystrick de un coletazo los golpea y tira las armas.

Colmillo, el lagarto de Chase al entrar en el salón muerde la pierna de Rystrick, pero este simplemente lo patea haciendo que choque con la pared.

-Ustedes no son rivales para mí, ahora lo preguntare una última vez, ¡¿dónde está el chico?! ¡¿Dónde está Chase Scaleside?!- grito Rystrick al borde la paciencia.

-Primero… muerto- dijo Héctor tratando de ponerse de pie, Rystrick con su arma intenta atacar a Héctor, pero algo lo detiene ya que le llamo la atención… él la nota algo en el piso una gorra de baseball, la cual tenía el nombre de Chase.

-¿Qué es esto?...- Rystrick toma la gorra.

-Deja eso, es de mi hijo- dijo Héctor, pero Rystrick no le hace caso, pero luego el ve algo al interior de la gorra y tiene una idea

-Si, como es que no lo pensé- Rystrick toma de la gorra lo que parece ser un cabello y lo pone en el analizador de su rastreador.

- _Análisis confirmado al 100% sujeto: Chase Scaleside, ubicación actual: Royal Woods, Michigan_ -

-¿Royal Woods ah?, bueno…- el voltea a Héctor y a Philip que estaban en el suelo aun -Siento dejarlos así, pero tengo que encontrar a ese niño, adiós- Rystrick se va volando hacia su nuevo destino, Royal Woods.

-¡No!... no tengo otra- Héctor va a un rincón de su casa y toma lo que antes era su placa de plomero.

-Señor, ¿está pensando en lo que creo que está pensando?- pregunto Philip.

Héctor marca un código en la insignia y en un holograma aparece un Plomero

- _Soy el magistrado Patelliday, en que puedo... Héctor, hace tiempo que no llamabas, a que se debe el…_ \- decía Patelliday

-Dejemos las formalidades para después Patelliday, esto es una emergencia, Rystrick ha llegado a la tierra- dijo Héctor.

- _¡Rystrick!, ese Rystrick, o esas no son buenas noticias, pero tranquilo, tenemos un equipo bien formado que ya ha enfrentado amenazas como estas, te los mostrare_ \- Patelliday muestra una foto del Equipo Omnitrix lo cual sorprende mucho a Héctor

-Oigan, yo conozco a esos chicos, son amigos de…- entonces ve la foto de Chase -¿Chase?, el… ¿es parte de ese equipo?

- _Oh si, y habrías visto lo que son capaces, mira_ \- Patelliday le muestra una grabaciones de los chicos combatiendo y venciendo villanos.

-Guau… sí que se ven como un buen equipo- dijo Héctor impresionado.

- _Sí que lo son, así que no te preocupes, te aviso cuando todo termine, adiós_ \- Patelliday el cuelga.

Héctor termina de hablar con Patelliday y se pone a pensar…

-¿Que piensa a hacer señor?- pregunto Philip.

Héctor entonces va un librero y detrás habían armas y un traje de plomero –Pienso…- el mira hacia sus cosas -Que las cosas se pondrán salvajes-.

* * *

En Royal Woods, la pantalla se divide en 4 y los chicos escuchan sonar sus insignias y luego…

-Vamos para allá- dijeron todos y luego unos minutos después los 5 se reunieron en el parque Royal Woods ya con sus trajes -¿Recibieron el mensaje o no?- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, de seguro hay una emergencia- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Les dijeron de quien se trataba?- pregunto Jazz.

-Solo dijeron alguien peligroso- dijo Rex.

-Pues sea quien sea, se arrepentirá de venir a invadir la paz a Royal Woods- dijo Lincoln.

Chase iba a decir algo pero entonces algo a arriba y entonces… -Ese olor… no, ¡es una broma!- dijo Chase.

-¿Que ocurre Chase?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Chicos, es mejor que se vayan de aquí, rápido- dijo Chase.

-Amigo, ¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Rex.

-Hablo enserio, ¡tienen que irse ya!- grito Chase pero entonces algo rápido aterrizo cerca de los chicos y era…

-Por fin te encuentro, hijo de Zarenne- dijo Rystrick

-Guau, ¿quién es el feo?- pregunto Jazz.

-No tengo por qué responderle a una niña de cabello horrible- dijo Rystrick

-Responde lagartija- Lincoln prepara el reloj.

-Ah… el niño del reloj… he oído hablar de ti- Rystrick se ríe un poco -Mi nombre es Rystrick-.

-Y yo soy Rex, y estos son Betty y Seis 2- Rex activa sus _Smack hands_ y golpea a Rystrick -Ahora témeme-.

-Sí que te afecto que Chase tomara tu lema- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que ella y Jazz se rien.

-Como sea, esta cosa ni se compara a Van Kleiss- dijo Rex.

Entonces Rystrick se levanta, como si nada le hubiese pasado -Juegas al rudo, interesante, pero no perderé el tiempo contigo chico, vengo a cumplir mi misión- el ve directamente a Chase -Tu vienes conmigo ahora- Rystrick iba por Chase pero…

- _Imporcus Nebulis_ \- Rystrick es detenido por barrera mágica lo bloquea -Yo no lo creo-

-Aléjense de mi camino- dijo Rystrick pero Jazz le dispara energía.

-No, tú aléjate- dijo Jazz.

-Se los advertí- Rystrick de sus ojos lanza una especie de rayos rojos pero…

-Metete con alguien de tu especie…- Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y se transforma) - **¡como Humungosaurio!** \- con su fuerza Humungosaurio bloquea el rayo

Rystrick al ver eso, se prepara para pelear -Un Vaxasaurio, interesante… veamos que puedes hacer ni…-.

Humungosaurio rápidamente lo golpea y luego agarra su pie y lo golpea contra cada árbol que había y lo lanza contra el suelo.

-Buenos golpeas- dijo Rex.

- **Sí, pero no fue suficiente, es resistente** \- dijo Humungosaurio.

Rystrick se levanta ya con varios moretones -Lo admito, eres bueno, pero aun no haz visto nada de lo que yo puedo hacer-.

Luego a una gran velocidad, Rystrick golpea en el estómago a Humungosaurio, este iba a contraatacar, pero Rystrick lo esquiva, y con su ala afilada como cuchilla, le da una cortada a Humungosaurio en el brazo y este mismo grita de dolor pero aprovecha y le da un coletazo a Rystrick, Rystrick se pone de pie, pero es atrapado por el _Blast caster_ de Rex.

-Oigan pesque un lagarto… y ahora será lagarto frito- Rex usa la habilidad de su máquina y empieza a electrocutar a Rystrick, pero este mientras era electrocutaba… entierra la punta de su cola en el suelo de tierra -Oye, eso no se vale- Rex lo manda a volar pero este logra estabilizarse y empieza a volar otra vez.

-¡Chase, no te quedes hay parado y ayuda!- grito Rex.

-Ah… si, ya voy- Chase se pone al lado de Rex.

-Bien, esto es lo que quería, ven a mí, hijo de Zarenne- dijo Rystrick.

-No eres el único que puede volar, toma esto- Jazz lanza energía pero Rystrick la esquiva y de su boca lanza un fuerte lanzallamas pero Jazz la logra esquivar -Oye, que tanto picante te comes-.

Rystrick no responde y vuela hacia jazz lo suficientemente rápido para darle un golpe con su cola

-Oye, nadie le pega a mi amiga- Ronnie Anne levita y lanza rayos de magia que Rystrick seguía esquivando pero luego es golpeado por un proyectil.

-En el blanco- dijo Rex con su _Slam cannon_.

-Ah… tu…- Rystrick el dispara un fuerte rayo de sus ojos hacia Rex, pero Chase lo agarra y ambos esquivan el rayo.

-¿Te encuentras bien amigo?- pregunto Chase.

-Ya sabes que suelo recibir golpes, hagamos el " _Pachy-cañon_ "- dijo Rex activando su _Slam cannon_ , Chase asiente y se prepara y Rex lo mete dentro del arma y apuntaba, pero Rystrick se movía para no ser atacado –Oye, quédate quieto-.

Rystrick no dice nada, y el vuelve a atacar con su lanzallamas, pero Humungosaurio los cubre con su cuerpo

- **Dang it, quema poquito** \- dijo Humungosaurio.

-Gracias hermano- Rex salta y dispara a Chase como un Pachycephalosaurus y golpea tan fuerte a Rystrick que cae al suelo, mientras que Chase aterriza de pie y regresa a su forma humana.

-Escúchame Rystrick, puede que me hayas superado en el pasado cuando viniste por mí, pero eso cambio, ahora soy mucho más fuerte- dijo Chase.

-Solo lo lograron por ser 5 contra uno, no se…- recibe los ataques de Ronnie Anne y Jazz para que se callara.

Humungosaurio regresa a ser Lincoln y se sujeta el brazo lastimado por Rystrick -Auch, dinos para quien trabajas, ¿quién te mando?- dijo Lincoln.

-Solo diré, que mi jefe está interesado en aquel chico mitad Varakoniano, por lo que es mi deber llevarte con el ahora quieras o no- dijo Rystrick.

-Oh si, tu jefe debe ser un debilucho o un miedoso para no ir el en persona- dijo Rex.

-Nadie insulta a mi amo… ahora… tu vendrás conmigo chico, y nada va a impedirlo, ni si quiera tus amigos- dijo Rystrick poniéndose de pie y viendo a Chase, los chicos iban a atraparlo pero Rystrick los golpes a todos con la cola y con la misma atrapa a Chase por el cuello -Eso está mejor, ahora… alguna objeción con venir conmigo- Rystrick sujetaba bien a Chase de su cuello y no podía hablar -Eso pensé- Rystrick se ponía a volar de regreso a su nave junto a Chase pero entonces… un disparo le llega a la espalda y el cae al suelo –Que rayos…-.

-Suelta a mi hijo- dijo Héctor llegando al lugar y vuelve a disparar y le a la cola de Rystrick liberando a Chase del agarre.

-Ah… Pa… Papá…- dijo Chase recuperando el aliento.

-Hijo, ¿estás bien?- dijo Héctor ayudando a Chase a levantarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, y estas… usando tu traje de Plomero- dijo Chase viendo bien a su padre.

-Ahora no puedo hablar, esto va a ponerse salvaje- dijo Héctor.

Rystrick logra levantarse -Ah, eres tu otra vez, ¿que no tienes mejores cosas que hacer que interrumpir mi misión?-.

-Sí, y eso es patearte el trasero escamoso que tienes- dijo Lincoln llegando con los demás y se ponen en posición

-Bien… si quieren jugar así, entonces así será- Rystrick empieza a volar y dispara rayos de sus ojos.

-Oh no, eso no- entonces Rex de sus brazos activa algo nuevo que anulo y reflejo el rayo de Rystrick y se lo regresa ocasionándole daño a este, para luego ver que Rex tenía unas especies de guanteletes metálicos de color azul que tenía unos escudos de energía de sus brazos -¿Les gustan mis nuevos juguetes?-.

-¿Porque no nos dijiste que los tenías?- dijo Jazz regañando a Rex.

-Perdón pero no eran necesarios hasta hoy- dijo Rex.

-Pagaras por esto chico-maquina- dijo Rystrick tomando su arma una especie de espada/daga

Rex al ver eso activa sus _Bad axes_ -A darle lagarto

Chase se pone al lado y prepara sus garras de Therizinosaurus.

-Señor, quédese atrás, nosotros nos encargamos- dijo Lincoln envolviéndose una venda en el brazo y activa el reloj - **¡Frio!** -.

Rystrick al ver eso va al ataque e intenta golpear a Frio pero este se hace intangible y atrapa su arma que congela y luego patea a Rystrick

-Bien hecho Lame-O- dijo Ronnie Anne crea 2 esferas de magia y se las lanza a Rystrick que choca contra unos árboles y es golpeado por las _Bad axes_ de Rex y luego atrapado por los _Smack hands_ de Rex.

-Ve por ella J- dijo Rex lanzando a Rystrix, luego Jazz se eleva y ella crea rayos de energía para así disparar contra Rystrick y este cae al suelo ya bastante lastimado, pero entonces Chase se pone enfrente de él y le hace la señal de " _ven aquí_ " y Rystrick acepta el reto, y se prepara para atacar.

-Así que decides dar la cara- dijo Rystrick y ambos chocan sus garras peleando pero Chase al ser más pequeño y ágil, atacaba más rápido y luego atrapar a Rystrick con su cola y golpearlo contra el piso muchas veces.

Rystrick logra liberarse gracias a expandir sus alas, y luego el patea a Chase haciéndolo retroceder, y después atacar con su aliento de fuego, pero Chase saca de su espalda placas de Ankylosaurus y luego usar la misma cola de este y darle un golpe en la cara, Rystrick aun así no se rinde, y el dispara rayos de sus ojos hacia Chase, pero este cambia a patas de Velociraptor y corre alrededor de Rystrick para confundirlo, Rystrick trata de seguirle el paso, y estando en guardia para cualquier ataque sorpresa pero entonces Chase llega detrás de él y lo toma por la espalda y le da veloces patadas…

-Ahora chicos- Chase arroja fuerte a Rystrick entonces Ronnie Anne y Jazz lanzan sus poderes y lo golpean y Rex lo patea con sus _Punk busters_ y Frio lo sujeta del cuerpo.

- **Hora de quedarte helado** \- Frio lo congela dejando solo su cabeza expuesta.

-Creo que se quedó "frio" de la impresión- dijo Rex.

-Je, muy buena- dijo Jazz y ambos chocan los 5.

-Veo que ustedes si tenían la situación bajo control- dijo Héctor impresionado por lo que mostraron los chicos en batalla.

Frio regresa a ser Lincoln -Es hora de que vayas a una celda-.

-Supongo que fracase en tu misión, pero bueno, es lo que nosotros hacemos, frustramos los planes de los chicos malos como tú- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Ustedes no saben de lo que enserio soy capaz- dijo Rystrick.

-No nos importa, tú estarás encerrado igual que tu supuesto amo- dijo Jazz.

Luego de eso, Rystrick sonríe de forma malvada –Oh… ¿enserio?- eso inquieta a todos, cuando luego, Rystrick, luego él se libera del hielo abriendo sus alas, así escapando del hielo pero aun lastimado y debido al impacto todos caen al suelo y Rystrick se empieza a alejar volando -No olvides mis palabras hijo de Zarenne, nos volveremos a ver y créeme cuando te digo esto, no serás tan afortunado- después de eso escapa definitivamente.

-Argg, escapo- dijo Lincoln

-Al menos le enseñamos quien manda, por ahora- dijo Jazz.

-Y evitamos que se llevara a Chase por cual sea la razón- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Oigan miren…- dijo Rex señala a Chase quien ayudaba a ponerse de pie a su padre.

-Wow, jeje, eso fue… bastante loco- dijo Héctor.

-Sí, así se ha vuelto mi vida, con mucha adrenalina- dijo Chase.

-Se parece a la mía cuando era parte de los Plomeros, creo que tú y yo no somos tan diferentes hijo- dijo Héctor.

-Excepto que tú no tienes poderes- dijo Chase.

-Si… eso sí…- dijo Héctor para luego haber un pequeño silencio y luego Héctor ríe un poco -Tu madre tenía toda la razón, eres una gran bolsa de sorpresas hijo-.

-Si… eso creo- dijo Chase.

Héctor suspira –Bien… creo que… es mejor que me vaya- dijo Héctor.

-Si… espera, ¿en serio ya te vas?- dijo Chase.

-Si… es que… no quiero ser un estorbo para ti, veo que puedes cuidarte solo y no me necesitas, así que es mejor que yo no esté aquí como carga para ti… fue bueno verte otra vez hijo, espero que así sea otra vez…- Héctor camina con intención de retirarse, pero entonces…

-¡Espera… Papá!- grito Chase en lo que su padre de detiene al oír la voz de su hijo y voltea confundido

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Héctor.

Chase aprieta los puños y con mirada gacha… -No… no quiero que te vayas… es que… me di cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que paso, no puedo evitar sentirme así… yo… yo te extraño-.

-Tu… ¿tú me extrañas?- dijo Héctor sin creer lo que dijo su hijo.

-Si, por favor no te vayas, no me importa todo lo malo que haya pasado, todo eso quedo en el pasado, hoy pude haberte perdido por ese sujeto y jamás me podría perdonar si llegara a pasar algo así, no quiero perderte, eres mi padre y siempre te necesitare, no importa lo fuerte e independiente que me vuelva, siempre te quiero a mi lado- a Chase le caían lagrimas mientras decía cada palabra.

-Chase, ¿en serio piensas eso?- dijo Héctor.

-Claro que si, por favor papa, no quiero que volvamos a estar distantes, quiero empezar desde cero contigo, un nuevo lanzo en nuestra relación, uno nuevo y más fuerte… podríamos por favor hacerlo, perdonarías a este bobo y le darías una nueva oportunidad de reconciliarse con su padre?- dijo Chase.

Héctor ve a su hijo… y… no puede evitar sonreír conmovido, entonces abre sus brazos –Ven aquí… ven con Papá.

En eso Chase aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo abraza fuertemente a su padre, y este se lo regresa.

-Te quiero mucho Papá- dijo Chase.

-También yo hijo… también yo- dijo Héctor.

Mientras con los chicos veían esa escena, a Rex se seca una pequeña lagrima -¿Por qué esta clase de escenas?… _snif_ … ¿siempre me llega al corazón?- dijo Rex.

-Porque ahora eres medio afeminado- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Jazz ríe un poco por ese comentario.

Luego de unos minutos, Chase y su padre se separan del abrazo -Me da gusto que por fin volvamos a estar juntos, como padre e hijo- dijo Héctor.

-Si…- decía Chase que agacha la cabeza.

-Chase… ¿qué tienes?, ¿es algo malo?- pregunto Héctor.

-No, es que… ahora que re-establecimos nuestra relación… talvez sea mejor que… volvamos a nuestra vieja ciudad y… retomemos nuestra vieja vida- dijo Chase.

Héctor parecía sorprendido –Pero… ¿qué hay de tus amigos, y de tu vida de héroe, no quieres dejarla atrás o sí?-.

-No pero… pero no creo que podamos quedarnos aquí, después de todo, no tenemos un lugar a parte del cuartel de los Plomeros- dijo Chase,

Héctor al oír eso ríe un poco.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Chase.

-De hecho, ya había pensado en eso, y creo que tengo la solución- dijo Héctor lo cual deja a Chase con una ceja levantada en señal de confundido.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Héctor estaba guiando a Chase quien tenía una venda en los ojos.

-No quiero sonar malagradecido pero… ¿la venda en necesaria?- pregunto Chase.

-Jeje, no tendría mucha gracia que vieras la sorpresa así como así- dijo Héctor luego deteniendo a su hijo -Muy bien Chase, puedes quitártela.

Chase se quita la venda y ve aquella sorpresa, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, era una mansión recién construida o trasladada a Royal Woods

-No es cierto…- decía Chase.

-¿Te gusta?, este será nuestro nuevo hogar aquí en Royal Woods- dijo Héctor.

Chase voltea a su padre –Papá… eres increíble-

Héctor se alegra al escuchar eso -Lo que sea por verte feliz hijo… uh, casi lo olvido, hay alguien que quiere verte-.

Chase voltea hacia el portón de la mansión y ve a alguien muy conocido para él.

-¡Colmillo!- grito Chase que corre hacia su cocodrilo mascota y lo abraza, y este lo recibe con cariño y suelta un gruñido afectuoso.

-Sabía que te alegraría, él te ha extrañado mucho durante todo este tiempo, y pensé que sería buena idea traerlo con nosotros también- dijo Héctor.

-Papá, eres el mejor, muchas gracias- dijo Chase.

-¡Oye Chase!- alguien grito y Chase voltea y era de Lincoln y los demás.

-Por poco y pensamos que te irías- dijo Jazz.

-Pero al final no, así que bienvenidos a Royal Woods- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Trajimos regalos- dijo Rex en lo que cada uno trajo un presente.

-¿Enserio?, no era necesario- dijo Chase.

-Para nada, además no te dimos una bienvenida cuando llegaste, y también a tu padre y a tu… mascota- dijo Lincoln impresionado al ver a la mascota de Chase y este ve a los chicos algo confundido.

-Colmillo, ellos son mis amigos, saluda- dijo Chase.

Rex se aleja un poco –Lindo… cocodrilo-.

-¿Apoco te da miedo?- dijo Ronnie Anne con algo de burla.

-No… solo no quiero que me muerda- dijo Rex.

-No creo que lo haga, solo míralo, hasta se ve adorable- dijo Jazz.

-Puedes acariciarlo si quieres, él es muy amigable- dijo Chase dando el paso y los chicos menos Rex lo acarician.

-Es distinto a acariciar a Dragon- dijo Lincoln.

En eso llega Philip -Ah, aquí esta, ¿quiere que le muestre la nueva mansión amo Chase?-.

-Seguro, vamos amigo, a conocer la nueva casa- dijo Chase en lo que él y Colmillo siguen a Philip para así poder ver su nuevo hogar más a fondo

Héctor ríe un poco y luego saca una foto de su bolsillo y era la misma de Chase a los 6 y luego ve hacia el cielo

-Desearía que estuvieras aquí Zarenne, verías en el buen chico que Chase se ha convertido…- dijo Héctor.

* * *

Tiempo después… Rystrick termina adentrándose en un castillo, donde en frente de un trono, él se arrodilla.

-Mi señor, lo siento, pero el ataque fallo, por favor, imploro su perdón- dijo Rystrick esperando su castigo.

Luego se ve una silueta negra, envuelta con una capucha azul oscura, con ojos amarillos.

- **Hiciste lo que pudiste Rystrick, por esta vez voy a perdonarte la vida... solo por el hecho de que a quien te enfrentaste, fue "el"** -.

Rystrick agacha la cabeza -Muchas gracias señor-.

- **Y dime, es tan fuerte como se han dicho** -.

-No solo eso, si no que también sus poderes Varakonianos han ido en aumento, fue mucho más complicado de lo que realmente esperamos- dijo Rystrick.

- **Entiendo… el hijo de Zarenne ya no es más un niñito, ahora es mucho más fuerte…** \- la figura misteriosa se levanta - **Pero eso no nos detendrá… después de esta derrota, vamos a tener que tomar medidas más extremas…-** la figura se le hace un acercamiento a los ojos de aquel sujeto que irradiaban maldad pura.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	69. Alfa 1ra parte

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era de tarde y en una ciudad algo alejada de Royal Woods todo iba normal, los coches regresando o yendo del trabajo, la gente caminando tranquilamente y otros leyendo el periódico.

Sin embargo en menos de lo que alguien esperaba, algo pasaba en el cielo, las nubes se empezaban a juntar en un torbellino solo para darle paso a un gran portal en el cielo, dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos y para peor cosa ese portal parecía algo inestable ya que varios rayos salían de allí chocando con edificios haciendo que las personas huyan por el pánico.

Mientras en otra parte en lo que parecía un almacén llenas de naves viejas, Rex corría y un reflector lo enfoco y sintió que alguien estaba cerca y entonces activo sus _Funchucks_ para golpearlo, pero la sombra salto llegando al otro lado y era Chase.

-Debes poner más atención cabeza metálica- dijo Chase.

-Yo te diré lo que necesito- dijo Rex aun intentando golpear a Chase con sus armas.

-¿Poner atención para variar?, tus ataques son algo flojos- dijo Chase aun esquivando.

-No pensé en eso pero gracias dino-amigo- dijo Rex aun tratando de atacar, mientras Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Jazz estaban en una esquina jugando cartas y viendo como Rex y Chase "se divertían" –Una palabra amigo, canción tema- dijo Rex esquivando un golpe de garra de Rex con sus _Punk busters_.

-¿Canción tema?- dijo Chase mientras Rex aterrizaba cerca de los otros 3.

-Aplástanos, y voy a lastimarte- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Todo parece estar bien últimamente, tengo hogar, trabajo, amigos, familia, lo que falta es mi… no, nuestra propia canción tema- dijo Rex usando su _Blast caster_ contra Chase.

-No es mala idea, Luna me compuso como 2 temas- dijo Lincoln aun con Ronnie Anne y Jazz a las cartas.

-Por eso, he tratado de trabajar en una- dijo Rex activando su _Slam cannon_ y apuntando –Probablemente no la escuchen por el zumbido en sus oídos- dijo Rex disparando su arma.

 _Comenzó cuando el mal a la tierra ya llego_

 _Y en la tierra la guerra ya comenzó_

 _Pero con sus poderes ellos los pueden combatir_

 _Son el Equipo Omnitrix_

Rex cantaba y Chase lo patea con piernas de Velociraptor dejándolo en el suelo.

-Es… pegadiza- dijo Chase sonriendo y ayudando a Rex a levantarse.

-Es bueno verte feliz para variar amigo- dijo Jazz lanzándole una botella de agua a Rex.

-Pero solo recuerda un dicho que me solía decir mi padre, " _todo en esta vida, puede desaparecer en solo un segundo_ "- dijo Chase.

-Si ese fue un intento para inspirarme amigo, necesitas practica- dijo Rex cuando de pronto… suena la alarma.

-Bueno, se terminó el descanso, ¿dónde será la emergencia?- dijo Lincoln mientras Ronnie Anne veía su insignia.

-Según esto… en Manhattan- dijo Ronnie Anne

Regresando a esa ciudad, el portal seguía arrojando rayos a todas partes, en eso una nave Plomero iba volando hacia allá, y Rex que iba encima de la nave activo sus _Boogie pack_ para volar cerca del portal.

-Así que… hay que destruir esa cosa- Rex por curiosidad iba a tocar el portal, pero un par de rayos le impedían el paso hasta que según arece algo empezaba a formarse dentro –Pero que es…-.

- _Rex, aléjate de ahí pronto_ \- dijo Holyday desde el comunicador.

-Pero porque…- iba a decir Rex hasta que lo que estaba en ese portal choco con Rex y por el impulso del golpe lo hiso caer cerca de un lago en el parque, mientras que la extraña criatura se iba por otro lado a la ciudad.

-Eso debió doler hermano- dijo Lincoln llegando con los demás al parque y levantando a Rex.

-Sí, pero una vez que vallamos por esa cosa le patearemos el tra…- no termino Rex porque Chase empujo a todos con la cola y el esquivando de un salto algo que parecía energía oscura –Que rayos…- dijo Rex al ver una silueta por ahí y todos se levantaron para verlo bien, llevaba un traje negro, aparentemente metálico, con una máscara de hierro que escondía su rostro.

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-No tengo idea- dijo Chase.

-Veo que ya conocieron a mi nuevo socio- entonces alguien llego del otro lado y era Van Kleiss junto a BioLobo y Escalamandra –Hola Rex, veo que viste nuestra nueva obra.

-Tu hiciste esto Van Kleiss- dijo Rex.

-Y no lo hubiera logrado sin la ayuda de mi nuevo amigo, Darkstar…

-¿Darkstar?- dijeron todos los chicos.

-Oh, y traje a otro que quería verte- dijo Van Kleiss cuando alguien agarra a Rex y lo arrojo con fuerza hacia un árbol y vieron que era SinCara.

-Oh genial… hoy no es nuestro día.

* * *

 **Alfa 1ra parte**

Rex usaba sus nuevos _Block party_ para bloquear los golpes furiosos de SinCara.

-¿Cómo escapaste del Tarro de bichos?- preguntaba Rex que seguía bloqueando los golpes.

- ** _Gracias a Van Kleiss que nos sacó, y ahora trabajamos para él y tu… pronto lo harás también…_** \- dijo SinCara que seguía tratando de golpear pero fue agarrado por una cola y luego lanzado por ahí.

-Yo por él, tu por la planta viviente- dijo Chase yendo por SinCara.

-Ya rugis…- fue golpeado por la energía de Darkstar.

- _No… tú pelearas conmigo_ \- dijo Darkstar.

-No sé quién seas pero ya me estas molestando- Rex uso sus _Smack hands_ para mandar a volar a Darkstar al otro lado del parque y Rex cambia a sus _Boogie pack_ para seguirlo.

Mientras con los demás… Ronnie Anne usaba su habilidad atlética para esquivar los golpes de BioLobo y su magia para contraatacar, mientras Jazz volaba esquivaba los cristales de Escalamandra y lanzaba energía.

Mientras con Van Kleiss él fue golpeado hacia el estanque del parque gracias a Humungosaurio.

- **Que mal Van Kleiss, veo que te metiste en un Humungo-problema** \- dijo Humungosaurio aplicándole más golpes a Van Kleiss y luego tirarlos lejos – **Quédate ahí si sabes lo que te conviene** \- Humungosaurio iba a donde fue lo que salió del portal pero unas lianas lo detienen de un brazo y entonces Van Kleiss salta para darle una patada.

-Doc, tenemos las manos ocupadas gracias a Van Kleiss sus muchachos…- dijo Rex esquivando los rayos de Darkstar –Y un tipo raro con mascara-.

- _Tranquilo Rex, mande a Seis por el_ -.

-Que chido- dijo Rex que por poco evadió a Humungosaurio que uso su cola para tomar a Darkstar y arrojarlo contra Van Kleiss.

Mientras en la nave Plomero, se abrió la parte delantera cargando un rayo que apuntaba al portal, mientras Holyday que estaba en la nave revisaba todo.

-Esta todo confirmado, sea lo que sea, transporta al Vacío, si no lo cerramos ahora, habrá un gran caos en la tierra, disparen para cerrarlo pronto… Caesar, está ahí- dijo Holyday, mientras en un cuarto de la nave Caesar veía serio su monitor.

-Esto es… si lo es, nunca pensé que ambas cosas fueran la misma- dijo Caesar.

- _Caesar, ¿Qué sucede?_ \- pregunto Holyday.

-Verán, durante el proyecto nanite, fabricamos un portal a otra tierra, y revisando los patrones… creo que sin querer creamos un portal primitivo al Vacio- dijo Caesar.

- _Increíble, pero eso era exclusivo de Plomeros_ -.

-Pues no lo sabíamos hasta entonces… Van Kleiss debió encender esa máquina y de algún modo decidió expandir la entrada… ese lunático- dijo Caesar preocupado y apretando comandos –El cañón está listo, dispare cuando de la orden.

Regresando con los chicos, Chase, Ronnie Anne y Jazz fueron arrojados hacía el estanque, pero Chase se convierte en un Futabasaurus para flotar y atrapar a las chicas, mientras al otro lado los E.V.O. se preparaban para atacar mientras SinCara trataba de decir algo pero los chicos no entendían.

- ** _Él dijo, prepárense para morir por meterse con nuestro amo_** \- dijo BioLobo.

- ** _Genial, estos están chiflados_** \- dijo Chase tomando mucha agua y arrojándola hacia los E.V.O. mientras las chicas lanzaban magia y energía respectivamente hacia ellos dándoles de lleno.

Mientras Humungosaurio resistía el ataque oscuro de Darkstar pero Rex lo atrapa con su _Blast caster_ y luego poner su mano sobre Darkstar para curarlo pero…

-¿O-k?, esto es raro… tú no eres…- decía Rex, pero Darkstar logra zafarse y usar su poder para levitar a Rex y arrojarlo lejos, entonces Humungosaurio aprieta el Omnitrix de su Pecho y cambia a…

- **¡Diamante!** \- Diamante se preparaba para atacar pero Van Kleiss se pone entre él y Darkstar.

-Ve por Rex… pero recuerda nuestro trato, lo quiero vivo- dijo Van Kleiss.

- _No prometo nada_ \- dijo Darkstar yendo hacia donde lanzo a Rex.

- **Ya deja de molestar tonto** \- Diamante formo una lanza con su brazo mientras Van Kleiss formo una con lianas que formo del suyo y ambos chocaron.

Mientras en la ciudad, era un caos, las personas huían aterradas mientras autos eran mandados a volar todo gracias a la extraña criatura que salió del portal que finalmente empezó a subir un edificio y observar todo lo que había, la criatura era como un ser hecho de metal como si un robot fuese con un ojo rojo debajo de su cabeza, tiene antebrazos de metal y tentáculos con venas sobresalientes, con una especie de torso como boca y unos tubos que simulan "dientes" y con cuatro patas como las de un arácnido de metal.

- ** _Hay pocos de nosotros, pero suficientes… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_** \- dijo la criatura saltando a otro edificio pero luego su camino seria bloqueado por el Agente Seis que preparo sus espadas.

Seis fue directo a él pero la criatura intento utilizar sus tentáculos pero Seis las esquivaba y bloqueaba con sus espadas para luego saltar al otro lado y lanzar una de sus espadas a la espalda de la criatura para luego intentar voltear pero Seis paso ágilmente por debajo y luego patearlo hacia fuera del edificio había abajo, sin embargo la criatura no se rendía y siguió intentar atacando pero Seis evadía y luego sujetarse a una pared del edificio.

-Holyday, ¿Qué estoy viendo aquí?- pregunto Seis.

- _Escaneos previos que no es orgánico_ \- dijo Holyday en lo que Seis esquivaba otra vez los tentáculos de la criatura – _Debe ser una especie solo mecánico, tendría que acercarme a verlo_ -.

-Veré que puedo hacer- dijo Seis directo a volver a atacar.

Mientras con Rex el seguía cayendo hasta estrellarse en el puente Gonden Gate, mientras Darkstar llegaba tranquilamente al lugar en lo que Rex se puso de pie.

-Fue un… golpe de suerte- dijo Rex.

- _No creo en la suerte… y te recomendaría rendirte_ \- dijo Darkstar lanzando más energía oscura pero Rex las evadía saltando.

-Hablas puras bobadas, que tal esto- Rex activa su _Slam cannon_ y usando la palanca de atrás Rex disparo un proyectil que le dio a Darkstar que lo hiso salirse del puente regresando a la ciudad.

Mientras con Seis, Holyday bajo de la nave mientras Seis le entregaba algo.

-Se fue, pero le quite esto- dijo Seis mientras Holyday analizaba lo que parecía ser parte de la criatura.

-No es algo terrestre pero tampoco parece algo, quizás sea de alguna especie aun no reconocida pero también tiene un tipo de marca de nanite residual, definitivamente no es un E.V.O.- dijo Holyday y sin previo aviso la nave de Caesar salió de la nave Plomera volando encima de Holyday y Seis.

-¡Caesar!- dijo Holyday encendiendo su comunicador – _Podrías ayudarnos con esto_ \- dijo Holyday mientras Caesar analizaba.

-La pieza vino de una máquina- dijo Caesar viendo serio su monitor.

- _¿Puedes decirnos algo sobre ella?_ -.

-Claro, pero aun debo analizarlo más a fondo- dijo Caesar usando una pinza de metal de su nave para llevarse la pieza que le entrego Holyday y volviendo directo a la nave de los Plomeros.

-Y que conste, no muchos de los científico somos así- dijo Holyday mientras Seis solo sonríe por ese comentario.

La criatura por su parte desde un edificio veía la nave donde iba Caesar que entraba a la nave – ** _El… ¿padre?_** \- dijo la criatura saltando desde un edifico al otro y preparándose para embarcar a la nave de los Plomeros, pero una vez más Seis le bloquea el paso.

-No hemos terminado- dijo Seis.

Mientras Darkstar termino de volar por el golpe estrellándose contra el cartel de un edificio y Rex lo siguió gracias a su _Boogie pack_ , pero entonces el cartel empezó a caer hacia varios inocentes.

- _Creo que es tiempo fuera… héroe_ \- dijo Darkstar en lo que Rex callo deprisa hacia abajo y activar su _Rex ride_ para sacar a los inocentes del camino y luego cambiar a su _Big fat sword_ y cortar en varios pedazos el promocional en eso Darkstar baja del edificio para seguir luchando.

-Fuiste amable en un tiempo fuera, pero ya es hora de patearte el trasero- dijo Rex pero fue golpeado por Diamante que fue lanzado por Van Kleiss quien llego con varios rasguños y diamantes incrustados en su cuerpo.

-Fuiste un duro adversario nieto de Albert, pero ya es hora de terminar con esto- dijo Van Kleiss viendo como Diamante se pone de pie, pero el tiempo se le agoto regresando a ser Lincoln –Jo, ahora será más sencillo-.

En ese momento cerca de ellos apareció la criatura que los observo pero más a Rex como si fuera simple curiosidad aparente.

-Y por fin estas aquí- dijo Van Kleiss acercándose a la criatura –Quizás no me reconozcas, pero conozco bien a tu…- entonces Van Kleiss recibió un golpe por la espalda de Darkstar provocando que este caiga al suelo por el agotamiento –Que… ¿qué haces?-.

- _Perdón… pero nuestro trato ya expiro, solo te ayude a expandir el portal y tener en mis manos a esta cosa en otras palabras… te use_ \- dijo Darkstar.

-Eres un…- dijo Van Kleiss tratando de ponerse de pie pero Darkstar usa su poder para robarle más energía a Van Kleiss pero entonces… llega BioLobo proponiéndole una patada, Darkstar entonces iba a atacar pero entonces llegan Escalamandra y SinCara y entonces un portal de Brecha de habre y los mutantes deciden retirarse llevándose a Van Kleiss con ellos pero antes –Cuando te vuelva a ver… estarás… muerto-.

Los mutantes de retiran dejando a Darkstar con la criatura que lo golpea con sus tentáculos mecánicos, en eso llegan Ronnie Anne, Jazz y Chase preparándose para pelear con la criatura pero Seis aterriza encima y clavando sus espadas en el ojo de la misma.

-¡Seis, que haces!- grito Rex.

-Cúbranse, esto va a estallas- dijo Seis aun sobre la criatura que efectivamente estallo haciendo que los chicos retrocedan por el impacto, pero entonces Rex va directo a donde estaban y ve ahí el cuerpo lastimado de Seis -¡SEIS!, Seis, rápido, háblame.

Los chicos estaban sin palabra por lo que han visto y entonces vieron que del humo salía Darkstar, los chicos iban por el pero el uso su poder oscuro para mantenerlos a raya y escapar, ya sin otra Chase uso un comunicador.

-Habla Scaleside, tenemos un herido, el agente Seis- dijo Chase mientras veían con lastima como Rex lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Seis

* * *

En el cuartel de los Plomeros, Seis estaba en una especie de capsula recuperándose y atendido por médicos, mientras del otro lado de una ventana Rex no despagaba su vista, en eso llegan los chicos y Lincoln pone su mano en su hombro.

-Sé que fue poco tiempo pero… conociendo más a Seis, lo he considerado como un mentor, un guardián, un segundo padre, alguien con quien… puedo hablar profundamente- dijo Rex.

-Sabemos que Seis es alguien importante para ti, pero sé que él no quisiera que te lamentes- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Tienes razón, si esa cosa siguiera intacta lo haría pagar, lo mismo va por ese tal Darkstar- dijo Rex tronándose las manos con enojo –Pero… será la única vez en que hare lo que Seis quiere mientras este en coma-.

En ese momento llega Holyday igual poniendo su mano en el hombro de Rex –Ya logramos cerrar esa ruptura en el cielo gracias a ustedes, pero esto aún no termina, todavía deben luchar con esa criatura-.

-Voló en mil pedazos junto con Seis lo recuerda Doc- dijo Rex.

-No estés tan seguro- Holyday muestra una grabación de cómo en el momento en que la criatura exploto algo como una esfera roja salido volando de el –Aun no se sabe que puede ser o adonde fue-.

-Así que ese será nuestro trabajo- dijo Lincoln viendo como Rex seguía viendo triste a Seis –Oye hermano, calma… sé a dónde llevarte-.

Luego afuera de la base Lincoln ya como Frio seguido por Rex en sus _Boogie pack_ se iban volando hacia alguna dirección sin saber que eran seguidos por la extraña esfera roja, mientras tanto Caesar en su laboratorio analizaba las grabaciones

-Nube nanite, estos son arrastrados por la atmosfera, ahora… ¿en dónde estás?- decía Caesar en lo que en su computadora se muestra una imagen de nanites pero brillando en rojo –Así que eres tú, esto ya es muy inquietante- en eso Caesar sin esperar 2 segundos tomo el volante y despego su nave fuera de la base.

* * *

Más tarde con los chicos, Lincoln y Rex estaban afuera del Sr. Smoothie tomando unas bebidas.

-Y… ¿ya estas mejor hermano?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Mi amigo está en coma y crees que una bebida fría me calmara- dijo Rex en lo que Lincoln lo miro preocupado –Lo siento, estoy alterado-.

-Te entiendo, si mis hermanas, o ustedes estuvieran en la misma situación, lo entendería, solo quería ayudarte- dijo Lincoln.

-Je… en otras palabras me estabas echando una manita ¿verdad?- dijo Rex ya algo calmado y sonriendo y Lincoln le regresa el gesto, en eso ven como la nave de Caesar aterriza cerca de ellos.

-Mira, llego tu hermano- dijo Lincoln.

-Je, quizás viene a animarme también- dijo Rex en lo que cuando la compuerta se abrió Caesar los apunto con un arma.

-Oye, sé que no lo recuerdas pero animarte significa ¿amenazarte con un arma de rayos?- pregunto Lincoln.

En eso Caesar disparó su arma pero Lincoln activo el reloj y se transformó en Piedra para retener el disparo y reflejarlo hacia la misma arma averiándolo.

-No, lo necesitamos- dijo Caesar.

-Para matarme- dijo Rex revisando el arma ya inutilizable.

-Para detener eso- dijo Caesar apuntando a la misma esfera roja que aterriza sobre la nave de Caesar y empezando a tomar una forma humanoide de color rojo que parecía simular estar hecho de fuego –Una cosa muy, muy mala-.

- ** _¿Por qué hablas así de mi padre?, yo soy tu Alfa, volví a casa… ¿te complace?_** \- dijo la criatura conocida como Alfa.

-No, no especialmente- dijo Caesar viendo serio a Alfa, pero entonces Alfa en solo un segundo llega al suelo agarrando a Caesar de la camisa, Rex iba a ayudarlo pero Alfa lo bloquea con un escudo.

- ** _Que está pasando aquí padre, ¿Por qué varios hermanos?_** \- dijo Alfa soltando a Caesar.

-Hubo un accidente- dijo Caesar.

- ** _Los cuerpos que creer siguen sin dudar, pero mis hermanos son libres, yo puedo controlarlos, ellos pueden ayudarme a completarme_** \- dijo Alfa empezando a deshacerse pero con esfuerzo y dolor logra seguir intacto, Rex iba a verlo de cerca pero…

-Rex, no te acerques- dijo Caesar.

- ** _Aún estoy débil padre, necesito más… me ayudaras a vivir_** \- dijo Alfa esperando una respuesta.

-No creo que quiera hacerlo- dijo Caesar.

- ** _Esa… es una respuesta decepcionante_** \- dijo Alfa.

- **Entonces esta no te va a gustar nada** \- dijo Piedra el cual le aplica un fuerte puñetazo a Alfa haciéndolo hacer al otro lado de la calle.

-No dejes que te toque- dijo Caesar en lo que Rex se pone frente a Alfa y activa sus _Bad axes_ , mientras que Alfa lo mira curioso y analizarlo.

- ** _Tú controlas a los nanites, aun siendo humano… ¿Cómo es posible?, dime el secreto…_** \- decía Alfa pero fue golpeado por la energía multicolor de Piedra, lo cual Alfa se tuvo que retirar por ahora en eso Piedra volvió a ser Lincoln y Rex desactiva sus armas y se acerca a Caesar.

-Oye Caesar, ¿Qué es esa cosa y porque te llamo "padre"?- pregunto Rex.

-Esta emigrando, hay que seguirlo ahora- dijo Caesar entrando a ambos chicos a la nave y despegando –Esto fue sacado del vórtice espacio-tiempo, se encuentra a donde quiera que Alfa va- dijo Cesar enseñando un frasco cilíndrico con un vapor verde adentro.

-¿Supongo que son más nanites?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Nanites muertos, de la entidad que combatiste, supongo que buscaba el modo de ir a casa, a nuestra tierra, después de enviarlo a ese otro mundo- dijo Caesar.

-Y ahora tengo mucha curiosidad de porque mi hermano mayor sabe mucho sobre cosas que solo los Plomeros saben, como la existencia del Vacío- dijo Rex.

-Como dije, yo lo envié allá… en los primeros días el Proyecto nanite, la tarea era simple, construir micro-maquinas que curaran enfermedades, construyeran células, regenerar huesos, pero había problemas al controlarlos, unos decían que la clave era un enlace humano-maquina, otros que las maquinas podían controlarse a sí mismas… yo creía más en lo segundo y desarrolle a Alfa para controlar los nanites, para maximizar la unidad, tenía que programar a Alfa pensara por sí mismo…- decía Caesar.

-Maquina con libre albedrio… debió ser difícil- dijo Lincoln.

-Y ahora recuerdo esas malas películas donde las maquinas se revelan- dijo Rex.

-Alfa desarrollo conciencia propia, convirtiéndose en una forma de vida única y deseando un cuerpo, pero lo que desarrollaba se quemaba, pero cuando intentaba poseer cosas vivas… Alfa debe ser eliminado…- dijo Cesar mostrando en un monitor los planos de la arma que mostro hace rato -Construí un interruptor dimensional-.

-Se parecen a los Proyectores de los Plomeros, las armas que abren los portales del Vacío- dijo Lincoln.

-Lo construí para enviar a Alfa a un espacio vacío para que no pudiera lastimar a alguien, eso era lo que intentaba hacer… hasta que lo rompieron- dijo Caesar.

-Lástima que no supieras que el Vacío solo es un nombre, ya que es una dimensión/prisión para criminales galácticos- dijo Rex.

-Ya veo… claramente encontró un anfitrión en un sujeto mecánico, Alfa sabe cómo manipular las maquinas… ha ganado masa y energía de otros nanites y estabilizarse en un anfitrión y sin límite para el daño que pueda causar- mientras hablaba en otro lado Alfa volaba atrapando a un E.V.O. volador y este intento tomarlo y poseerlo, pero en lugar de eso el E.V.O se volvió polvo desintegrándose en el viento.

-Pues fabrica algo para contenerlo y encerrarlo en la parte más profunda del Vacío- dijo Rex en lo que en ese momento sintieron un temblor.

-Ya es tarde Rex- dijo Caesar en lo que todos vieron como el techo de la nave se empezaba a desintegrar revelando ser obra de Alfa en eso Caesar tecleo algo en su computadora –Tengo un sistema de expulsión de autodestrucción-.

-Tu úsalo, nosotros estaremos bien- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix.

-Olvídalo, no los dejare- dijo Caesar.

-Hermano, esta vez tu escúchanos- dijo Rex empujando a Caesar y Rex usando sus poderes toca la nave cerrando la mitad de la nave y una parte de ella se fue volando llevando a Caesar con el mientras que el resto termino explotando sin embargo algo salido de esa nube y se estrelló en medio del bosque y era Cannonbolt en su forma esférica y adentro tenia a Rex.

-IUGH… sabes lo dentro que huele hay adentro hermano- dijo Rex en lo que Cannonbolt regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Seguro que puedes tolerar que un Pelarota Arburiano salve tu vida… hermano- dijo Lincoln.

-Lo siento… es que… este día comenzó perfectamente y ahora un amigo está en coma y una extraña cosa hecha de nanites quiere matar a mi hermano mayor- dijo Rex.

-Talvez quería protegerte, Alfa estaba allí y ahora no… talvez- dijo Lincoln.

-Oye desde cuando eres del club de los optimistas- dijo Rex.

-Desde que nuestro mundo está loco, alguien a veces tiene que serlo- dijo Lincoln.

-Holyday, ¿Cómo esta Seis?- pregunta Rex desde su comunicador.

- _Sigue igual, y el portal finalmente el portal se cerró, ya no habrá un problema en que alguien escape_ -.

-Parece que por ahora solo es Alfa de que preocuparnos- dijo Rex.

-Eso es cierto, pero ya oíste a Caesar, Alfa tiene que ser detenido o habrá victimas- dijo Lincoln.

- _Rex, tú y Lincoln deben volver rápido a la base, él está aquí_ \- dijo Holyday y Lincoln y Rex se ven preocupados.

* * *

 **Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	70. Alfa 2da parte

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En el cuartel de los Plomeros, más específico en el jardín donde mantienen a los E.V.O., Alfa atravesó sin problemas el muro y empezó a tomar a cada E.V.O. robándole sus nanites y eliminándolos de una manera horrible.

- ** _Vengan a mi mis hermanos_** \- dijo Alfa cuando fue golpeado por energía y era de Jazz que llego con Ronnie Anne y Chase – ** _Los nanites en esas criaturas son diferentes… poderosos, ustedes no poseen ninguno no me sirven… ¿Dónde está el chico?_** -.

-¡Sus nanites están prohibidos!- algo ataco a Alfa con un láser y era de Holyday que le disparo con un arma, pero Alfa sin problemas se regenero y atrapo a Holyday con su brazo.

Cuando se preparó para aplastarla, Chase embistió Alfa como un Triceratops y soltando a Holyday y Ronnie Anne la atrapo volando.

- ** _Ustedes, no pueden apartarme de lo que busco_** \- dijo Alfa.

-Hablas de mi hermano- todos voltean y ven que era Rex que llego con Lincoln –Mira alrededor, ahora no está aquí-.

- ** _El padre es redundante, ahora que te encontré_** \- Alfa estiro su brazo que ahora parecía estar hecho de rocas, pero Rex lo detuvo con sus _Smack hands_ , entonces Lincoln activo el Omnitrix…

- **¡Cuatrobrazos!** \- Cuatrobrazos fue corriendo y Alfa intento agarrarlo pero al final Alfa lo agarro y lo arrojo hacia los demás entonces el brazo de Alfa atrapo por completo a Rex por sus brazos y de alguna manera soltó una descarga que estaba lastimando a Rex.

- ** _No puedo fundirme… ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan especial humano?_**...- entonces Alfa empezó a analizar de nuevo a Rex viendo más el interior de él y entonces encontró una respuesta – ** _Si… tu resguardas… un Omega_** \- Alfa detuvo su intento de asimilación y jalo a Rex para intentar aparentemente devorarlo pero Rex activo su _Punk buster_ derecho para detenerlo.

-¡REX!- grito Jazz que lanzo un láser partiendo el arma a la mitad y alejando a Rex de Alfa.

-¡AH, esa era mi pierna!- grito Rex en lo que Cuatrobrazos se puso de pie y luego dar un fuerte aplauso que causo una fuerte onda de choque que mando a volar a Alfa chocando contra el muro, entonces todos rodean a Alfa y Holyday le apunta de nuevo con el arma.

-Estás acabado- dijo Holyday pero Alfa decide escapar por el agujero que hiso y se fue volando, entonces Cuatrobrazos regresa a ser Lincoln.

-¿Estas bien hermano?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Sí, recuerda que puedo perder mis armas sin dolor algunos- dijo Rex.

-¿Entonces porque gritaste?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Suelo exagerar, jejeje- dijo Rex.

-El viejo Cabeza metálica, al menos ya estas mejor- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

 **Alfa 2da parte**

Más tarde esa misma noche, Lincoln y Rex decidieron contarles todo a los demás…

-Así que tu hermano creo a Alfa para controlar a los nanites- dijo Jazz.

-Pero perdió el control y quiere más… viejo, y creí que mi vida era complicada- dijo Chase.

-Así que… ¿solo esperaremos?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Quiere nanites, los míos, Holyday dice que volverá por mí, así que es mejor esperas y aprovechar de planear un contraataque- Rex lanzo un balón que reboto y Chase lo atrapa y lanza encestando.

-Al menos diste en el borde- dijo Lincoln lanzándole un balón.

Rex solo se ríe con sarcasmo y trata de lanzar pero Lincoln lo atrapa y lanza.

-Buen enceste Linc- dijo Jazz.

-Lynn te enseño bien- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Que puedo decir me volví un poco más atlético- lanza el balón hacia atrás y Chase agarra con la cola y vuelve a encestar luego Rex lo atrapa y lanza pero solo termina rompiendo una ventana.

-Ups… no digan que fui yo- dijo Rex en lo que todos recibieron una señal de ir a otro cuarto donde Holyday los esperaba.

-Lo hemos vuelto a localizar… está en el Tarro de bichos- dijo Holyday.

-Pero esta sellado- dijo Rex.

-Lo estaba, y lo poco que estaba dentro se ha extinguido, no solo gracias a Van Kleiss que saco a varios, algunos que seguían ahí, solo desaparecieron- dijo Holyday.

-Bueno equipo, andando- dijo Lincoln en lo que todos asintieron, pero los chicos al agarrar sus chaquetas…

-¿Por qué mi chaqueta huele a bananas?- pregunto Chase que tenía la chaqueta de Rex.

-Y… la mía aprieta- dijo Rex teniendo la de Lincoln y luego vieron que Lincoln tenía la de Chase.

-Ya me preguntaba porque la mía me quedaba grande- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Y ellos son nuestra esperanza?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Entonces estamos perdidos- dijo Jazz.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, mas especifico al amanecer, una nave Plomeros iba directo al Tarro de bichos, pero a diferencia de la última vez, su domo de contención tenía varias grietas donde cualquiera podía entrar o salir, entonces la nave aterriza y los chicos salen viendo que ahora si la ciudad estaba completamente desierta y caminaron un rato para buscar señales.

-¿Así que este es el Tarro de bichos?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-¿Pero donde están los bichos?- pregunto Jazz en lo que todos vieron en un callejón a un E.V.O. pero ese estaba sin moverse.

Todos se prepararon, Ronnie Anne con su magia, Jazz con su energía, Chase se preparó con unas garras de T-Rex, Rex activo sus _Smack hands_ y Lincoln se transformó en…

- **¡Diamante!** -.

Sin embargo el E.V.O. empezó a palidecer y hacerse polvo, un polvo que aun contenía sus nanites, y junto a más que llegaban de varias direcciones se empezaban a acumular en el cielo creando una especie de vórtice.

- **Guau, ¿Cómo le llaman a eso?** \- pregunto Diamante.

-Probablemente lo que quedaba del Tarro de bichos- dijo Chase en lo que el vórtice empezó a deshacerse e ir hacia abajo como un tornado y empezar a tomar forma.

Era una gran criatura con una exo-armadura negra sobre gran parte de su cuerpo voluminoso y más bestial en apariencia, con una aura alrededor de su cabeza se intensifica como llamas de color rojo con una especie de cráneo como cara,

- ** _El poder de cambiar la vida misma… que tontería darle a mis hermanos esas órdenes_** \- dijo la criatura que por su voz sin duda era Alfa.

-Eso es lo que yo digo viejo- dijo Rex.

-No podemos permitir que llegue a ti Rex, si drena tus nanites- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Fin del juego, lo sé, pero ya intento comerme, no funciono- dijo Rex.

-Recuerdas lo que dijo tu hermano, esa cosa se hiso para controlar máquinas y ahora tiene a todos los nanites de este lugar a sus órdenes- dijo Chase.

-Hay que detenerlo aquí y ahora- dijo Jazz.

-Lo intentaremos/ **Lo intentaremos** \- dijeron tanto Rex como Diamante.

Rex entonces cambio a su _Big fat sword_ y fue directo a Alfa, mientras Diamante lanzo fragmentos de cristal atrapado los pies de Alfa, entonces Rex salto y golpeo con su espada pero Alfa resistió e intento agarrar a Rex pero este esquivaba pero al final lo golpea con la mano y luego atraparlo.

Diamante lanza cristales mientras Jazz lanzaba energía, pero Alfa los bloquea con su mano y liberar sus pies y luego sacar un cable de sus manos directo al símbolo del Omnitrix de Diamante provocando que Lincoln volviera a la normalidad forzosamente.

-Estas bien Linc- dijo Ronnie Anne atrapando a Lincoln.

-Esa cosa hackeo mi reloj- dijo Lincoln.

-Terminara sin nanites eventualmente- dijo Rex.

- ** _Incorrecto… gracias a lo único que queda en la tierra que puede crearlos… tu Omega_** \- dijo Alfa en lo que Rex abrió los ojos al entender lo que Alfa quería – ** _Creyeron poder reemplazarme, ahora me han sanado_** \- entonces Alfa apretó más a Rex y solando unas descargar rojas de su brazo provocando mucho dolor a Rex.

-¡Alguien podría ayudarme!- grito Rex en lo que Ronnie Anne y Jazz volaron para ayudarlos pero Alfa con un solo brazo las empuja a otro edificio y luego deteniendo la cola de Chase que trato de golpear como un Ankylosaurus y luego arrojarlo hacia el otro lado de la ciudad, mientras Lincoln trataba de activar el Omnitrix.

-Dang it, ese monstruo loco debió averiar mi reloj- dijo Linoln desesperado.

-¡Pues has algo, lo que sea!- grito Rex aun tratando de soportar el dolor, entonces Lincoln sin otra uso sus botas para volar y luego usar la ráfaga laser de sus guantes dándole a Alfa en la cara y este lo agarra con la mano y tirándolo pero por suerte Ronnie Anne lo atrapo.

-Buen intento- dijo Ronnie Anne

-Era mejor que tratar de tirarle una piedra- dijo Lincoln en lo que Alfa seguía torturando a Rex, pero lo que en verdad trataba de hacer era robarle su nanite Omega de su interior.

-¡Déjame ir!- grito Rex en lo que sus ojos empezaron a brillar y con el poder de sus nanites provoco un pequeña explosión que hiso caer a Alfa y haciendo que soltaras a Rex con tanta fuerza que lo mando a volar.

-¡Rex!- gritaron Lincoln y Ronnie Anne al ver eso pero por suerte Jazz llego volando y atrapo a Rex.

-¿Estas herido?- dijo Jazz aterrizando con Rex.

-No, estoy bien… pero mientras peleaba, es como si Alfa y Omega se trataran de anular- dijo Rex en lo que todos ven que Alfa se puso de pie ya recuperado.

- ** _Una ruta alterna es requerida_** \- dijo Alfa en lo que saco otro cable de la palma de su mano justo cuando Lincoln activo el Omnitrix y al tocarlo una especie de Omnitrix empezó a formarse del brazo derecho de Alfa.

-Lo hiso de nuevo- dijo Lincoln.

-No… es peor- dijo Rex.

- ** _Tu maquina es muy interesante… quizás dentro encuentre un anfitrión adecuado_** \- dijo Alfa activando su "Alfamatrix" y entonces cambiando su apariencia una vez más, ahora todo su cuerpo estaba hecho de magma y fuego con 2 llamas en sus hombros y una cola saliendo de su espalda y además del símbolo del Omnitrix de color rojo, en otras palabra Alfa se convirtió en una forma espeluznante de Fuego, ese cambio dejo a todos sin palabras.

-¿Puede hacer eso?- dijo Jazz.

-Creo que lo hiso- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Entonces Alfa/Fuego rugió y lanzar una gran cantidad de llamas de su boca los chicos pero Ronnie Anne bloqueo las llamas con un escudo mágico.

-Creo que o arruino esta vez- dijo Lincoln tratando de activar el Omnitrix pero Rex por su parte activo su _Blast caster_ para pelear.

Rex intento atrapar a Alfa/Fuego, pero este evadía con una gran agilidad y entonces volvió a sacar un cable de sus manos pero ahora hecho de fuego para golpear pero Lincoln esquiva y vuela pateando la cara de Alfa/Fuego, el cual solo lo enojo e intento agarrarlo pero Rex lo atrapa con su látigo.

-Oye, es a mí a quien quieres- dijo Rex.

- ** _Sí que supones demasiado hermano_** \- dijo Alfa/Fuego que con fuerza movió su brazo lanzando a Rex al otro lado – ** _Los organismos que constituyen en las maquinas por las maquinas son prescindibles_** \- Alfa/Fuego lo golpeaba una y otra vez contra el suelo y lanzarlo – ** _Las maquinas mismas… ahora sean mías_** -.

 ****-Las maquinas no se venden por separado Alfalfa, y deja de llamarme hermano- dijo Rex con sus _Smack hands_ corriendo para golpear a Alfa/Fuego, pero este decide apretar el símbolo del Omnitrix en su pecho cambiando, ahora era una versión mutante de Cuatrobrazos con cabello negro largo y pantalones negros, con líneas rojas en su pecho y brazos, y sus ojos y el símbolo del Omnitrix rojos que con facilidad detiene el ataque de Rex.

-Bueno hay que admitir que eso se ve genial…- dijo Lincoln tratando aun de activar el reloj –Dang it, bien, será a la antigua- dijo Lincoln en lo que Alfa/Cuatrobrazos golpeo a Rex dejándolo al otro lado, pero Lincoln se puso detrás de el –Hola Alfa, saluda a mis otras armas- Lincoln puso su mano en la espalda y soltó una descarga que le hiso daño a Alfa/Cuatrobrazos y Rex aprovecha y salta para dar una patada con sus _Punk busters_ plantando la cara de Alfa en el suelo y Lincoln salta regresando al suelo entonces escucho que su reloj ya está recargado entonces lo activa y se transforma, pero era algo nuevo…

Parecía un primate bastante musculoso con un pelaje predominante en amarillo, tres cuernos amarillos en su frente, con unas placas en sus muñecas y un cinturón verde con el símbolo del Omnitrix ajustado sobre un pelaje que simula ser un bóxer negro.

- **¿O-k?, no esperaba esto** \- dijo Lincoln viendo su nueva forma.

-Bien haz algo, atácalo o invítale un café- dijo Rex.

- **No sé qué hace esta alienígena, jamás lo había visto** -.

-Eso no me da mucha confianza- dijo Rex chocando puños con Alfa/Cuatrobrazos, pero entonces Alfa/Cuatrobrazos lo agarra y lo tira al suelo y se preparó para darle un golpe, pero Jazz le lanza energía llamando su atención.

-Vuela tonto- dijo Jazz en lo que…

- _Galius diruptus_ \- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que un gran remolino se formó alrededor de Alfa/Cuatrobrazos mandándolo a volar y cayendo al suelo, pero este no se rindió y se preparó para atacar cuando…

Lincoln aun veía que hacia su nuevo alienígena hasta que sintió electricidad en todo su cuerpo y entonces lanzo un gran rayo eléctrico de su boca que impacto contra Alfa/Cuatrobrazos.

- **Guau, eso fue guau** -.

Los demás pensaban lo mismo pero Alfa se levantó otra vez pero ahora como una enorme criatura dinosaurio con piel verde y espinas grises en su cabeza, brazos y cola y tiene líneas rojas en su pecho, sus ojos y el símbolo del Omnitrix en rojos, ahora era Alfa/Humungosurio.

Lincoln iba a atacar de nuevo pero para sorpresa su tiempo se terminó muy rápido –Oh no, ¿enserio?-.

Alfa/Humungosaurio estaba por aplastar a los chicos pero…

-Jazz- dijo Lincoln.

-A la orden- lanza energía hacia un edificio lo cual hace que este caiga encima de Alfa/Humungosaurio quedando sepultado en ella, sin embargo, no duro mucho porque el mismo sale ya más enojado, entonces Rex usa sus _Boogie pack_ para volar y llamar su atención.

-¡Rex, estás loco!- grito Ronnie Anne.

-Escúchame amiga, Alfa controla a los nanites, yo también y… o mejor, porque no solo apagarlo- entonces Rex vuela hasta llegar al pecho de Alfa/Humungosaurio, más específico, donde está su símbolo del Omnitrix el cual toca y usa su poder para poder hackearlo y este luego pierda ese poder –Listo para rendirte-.

Alfa sin escucharlo va hacia él, pero Rex activa de nuevo sus _Smack hands_ y ambos haciendo fuerza para tratar de hacer retroceder a otro, entonces Lincoln trato de activar el Omnitrix y ahora si funciono.

-Oh sí, es hora de ser héroe- Lincoln lo aprieta y se transforma en… - **¡Rath!, oh si haremos que le duela** -.

-Espera Linc, podrían estar unidos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

- **Uy, acabas de detenerme** \- dijo Rath.

- ** _El poder que guardas es impresionante_** \- dijo Alfa.

-Hablas del poder para patearte- dijo Rex.

- ** _El poder de crear maquinas, tu no vales sin ese don… el Nanite Omega… es mio_** -.

Entonces desde lo que parece el interior, el Omega esta siendo aparentemente encerrado por los nanites de Alfa y en el exterior la lucha de ambos ceso y Rex cayó al suelo agotado, pero Alfa… empezó a notar el cambio, en eso las chicas auxilian a Rex y Rath intentaba atacar.

- **Toma esto, y esto y un poco más de esto** \- dijo Rath golpeando inútilmente a Alfa ya que este ni se inmutaba, entonces Alfa grito al cielo y una onda expansiva empujo a Rath al suelo haciendo que regrese a ser Lincoln, mientras todos veían con asombro el cambio de Alfa.

- ** _Me equivoque al poner mi confianza en un padre que no me quería, jamás necesite de él… simplemente necesitaba energía y que puedo… evolucionar_** \- todos notaban que alrededor del lugar la poca vida que había se estaba muriendo, Alfa absorbía los nanites de la zona y este mismo cambiaba de una manera increíble.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Lincoln.

-No, definitivamente no estoy bien, tomo mi nanite Omega y ahora sé lo que quiere- dijo Rex en lo que Alfa aparentemente exploto por el cambio excesivo y Ronnie Anne volvió a proteger a todos con un escudo y todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que salió de esa explosión.

- ** _Observen organismos, el comienzo y el final de todas las cosas_** \- del humo salía Alfa, pero no eran tantos cambios ahora era más grande, su parte inferior parecían patas arácnida y en su cabeza parecía que tenía un cristal – ** _Soy… ¡Alfa-Omega!... ¡Este es el Crepúsculo de la humanidad, Alfa-Omega destruye todo!_** -.

Entonces Alfa una vez saca sus cables de sus manos atrapando a los chicos y luego agarrarlos con sus manos y luego intentar aplastarlos.

- ** _Ustedes ya no me sirven, pero siguen siendo un molesto obstáculo, y pronto, ya no quedara nada que me detenga_** \- dijo Alfa.

-Yo no lo creo- Alfa volteo y vio que era Chase quien regreso –Suelta a mis amigos ahora-.

- ** _Tú no tienes nada que pueda detenerme, solo eres un primitivo que pronto se les unirá a estos insectos_** \- dijo Alfa mientras aplicaba más fuerza en sus manos y Chase se enojó al ver así a sus amigos.

-No tengo otra opción- entonces Chase corrió directo a Alfa y salto mientras cambiaba de forma y entonces con un largo hocico y filosos sientes muerde a Alfa provocando que este soltara a los chicos y esto ven a Chase…

-Acaso…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-Chase se transformó en un…- dijo Jazz en lo que todos vieron con asombro en lo que Chase se transformó…

-Un Spinosaurus- dijo Lincoln igual de asombrado.

Entonces sin previo aviso Chase embistió con fuerza a Alfa chocándolo contra en edificio, pero Alfa responde con un puñetazo para luego agarrar el edificio y golpear con eso a Chase, Alfa entonces lo arroja hacia Chase pero rueda en el suelo y corre a Alfa y otra vez mordiéndole el brazo y arrancándoselo, Alfa grito de dolor pero rápidamente se lo regenero.

- ** _Eres bueno…_** \- entonces Alfa usa sus cables en el cuello de Chase y lo empieza a electrocutar – ** _Pero yo soy superior en todo_** \- en eso un rayo de energía le empezó a golpear en la cara y era de Jazz que volaba y le lanzaba energía – ** _Maldita bicho, te voy a_** …-.

- _Internus modo eradico_ \- grito Ronnie Anne que crea un rayo de fuego que impacto contra Alfa y soltando a Chase que salto y pateo a Alfa con las patas haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-Vamos Rex, tenemos que ayudar- dijo Lincoln corriendo hacia la pelea pero… -¿Rex?-.

-Desperté hoy en la cima del mundo… y ahora voy a ver el final de él… Chase tenía razón- decía Rex.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Mis mejores maquinas estaban en el nanite Omega… mucha gente saldrá lastimada y ya no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo… ¿Qué haces cuando lo mejor que puedes hacer… no es suficiente?- dijo Rex.

Lincoln escucho y se le prendió el foco –Conseguiste ser Ultra-.

-No me oíste, Alfa tiene el Omega y… oh conozco esa mirada, tienes un plan ¿verdad?- dijo Rex.

-Que comes que adivinas- Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en… - **¡Ultra-T!** \- entonces Ultra-T se acerca a Rex y tomando su estado líquido entra en el interior de Rex.

-Órale, se siente bien raro- dijo Rex en lo que empezó el cambio, ya que ahora su cuerpo tenia puesto un traje especial de puro color negro con varias líneas de color verde brillantes, una raya que finaliza el traje en el cuello que después sigue hacia el pecho que llega ante que se conecte al Omnitrix, en otras palabras, Ultra-T se volvió una especie de traje para Rex –Cool… y… ¿Qué se supone que pase ahora?- entonces del brazo de Rex sale la cabeza de Ultra-T –Ah, oye no hagas eso que me asustas-.

- **Construye algo** \- dijo Ultra-T en lo que Rex activo su _Smack hand_ derecho, pero ahora actualizado por Ultra-T con picos para mayor daño de ataque.

-De pelos… ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto Rex.

- **Tu construyes maquinas, las mejorare, pelea y juntos ganaremos** \- dijo Ultra-T regresando al interior del traje y Rex se preparó para volver a luchar.

Entonces Rex activo sus _Boogie pack_ pero ahora actualizado gracias a Ultra-T los cuales ahora volaban a gran velocidad, mientras Alfa seguía luchando con los demás, agarrando a Chase y lo lanzo pero Chase usa sus patas para impulsarse y embestir a Alfa.

-Con permiso dino-amigo- dijo Rex que cambio de sus turbinas a sus _Smack hands_ y gracias a Ultra-T, Rex pudo lanzarlos como misiles que le dieron a Alfa, Rex aterriza en el suelo y activa su _Slam cannon_ y ahora pudo disparar 5 misiles de plasma, y para rematar Rex volvió a activar sus _Boogie pack_ y desde las turbinas disparar granadas explosivas los cuales impactaron contra Alfa cayendo al suelo.

- **Buen tiro hermano** \- dijo Ultra-T.

Sin embargo Alfa se puso de pie y con sus garras golpeo a Rex el cual callo sobre un auto que amortiguo su caída, entonces Rex empezó a correr bastante rápido hasta activar su _Rex ride_ el cual era más grande y rápido el cual evito otro agarre de Alfa y después saltar y activar su _Big fat sword_ el cual ahora era una espada tecnológica y con un filo laser el cual uso para cortar todo miembro visible de Alfa y además causarle bastante dolor cortándole un brazo y varias patas el cual hiso que este caiga encima de un edificio por la caída, sin embargo Alfa empezó a regenerarse bastante rápido y se puso de pie.

- ** _Ya me tienen harto_** \- Alfa lanzo un potente disparo de fuego de su boca el cual Rex corrió para esquivar pero el impacto del golpe lo mando a volar y golpearse varias veces contra el piso separándose de Ultra-T y este regrese a ser Lincoln, Alfa iba a directo a ellos pero Chase llega y lo embiste contra otro edificio.

- ** _Tu pelea es conmigo feo_** \- dijo Chase.

-¿Están bien ambos?- dijo Ronnie Anne ayudando a Lincoln a levantarse.

-Tengo que decir que eso fue increíble, tienen que repetirlo alguna vez- dijo Jazz ayudando a Rex.

-Gracias, pero hay que darle un golpe directo al Alfa- dijo Rex.

-Tengo un nuevo plan, dispárame…- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Que!- dijeron todos.

-¿Estás loco hermano?- pregunto Rex.

-Sera un ataque en equipo, Rex me disparar y yo saldré como Cannonbolt, Jazz tu ayuda con tu energía y Ronnie usa tu magia para ayudar en lo que sea.

-Pero… no es peligro, que tal si el Omnitrix…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar- dijo Lincoln y todos se miraron y decidieron hacerlo entonces Lincoln se puso detrás de Rex y el activo su _Slam cannon_ , entonces Rex puso a Lincoln adentro para luego quitarse su casco y usara sus googles para fijar el blanco y apuntar.

-¿Lo tienes Rex?- pregunto Jazz poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Rex y dándole energía.

-Lo tengo… 3… 2… ¡1!- entonces Rex disparo y de ahí salió Cannonbolt que inmediatamente tomo su forma esférica y siguió volando hacia Alfa, Chase vio eso y entonces salta hacia atrás y con su cola golpea a Cannonbolt para dar más impulso.

- ** _Ni crean que caeré en_** …- decía Alfa cuando…

- _¡Apendaja grigoria!_ \- grito Ronnie Anne en lo cual se esforzó para mantener a Alfa quieto, entonces Alfa recibió el golpe el cual Alfa termina siendo empujado con tanta fuerza pero el trata de detenerlo pero no puedo…

- ** _No… no puedo ser… ¡vencido por estos mocosos!_** \- dijo Alfa.

- **Ese fue tu error Alfa, el avernos subestimado a mí y a mis amigos, ese siempre será el error de ustedes los malos** \- dijo Cannonbolt el cual el espeso a rodar hasta que parece que estaba rompiendo y atravesando el cuerpo de Alfa.

- ** _No… no… ¡NOOOOOOO!_** \- ese fue el último grito de Alfa el cual finalmente explotando el cual fue tan fuerte que mando a los chicos a volar.

-¡LINCOLN!- gritaron todos viendo que de todo ese humo y llamas solo estaba la parte inferior ya inerte de Alfa y de ese humo salía Lincoln caminando y este levanto el pulgar antes de caer al suelo por el cansancio.

-¡YOOHOO!, si, lo hicimos, ¡Dispara y anota, y la multitud enloquece!- grito Rex bastante feliz por la victoria mientras las chicas van a ver a Lincoln que lo ayudan a ponerse pie.

-Eso fue tonto y peligroso amigo- dijo Jazz.

-Jejeje, si, al menos ganamos- dijo Lincoln el cual recibió un golpe de Ronnie Anne pero luego un abrazo.

Sin embargo Rex entonces nota del cuerpo de Alfa salía una un humo de color rojo que empezaban a formarse en una gran masa de nube y luego expandirse por el lugar.

-¿No es peligroso dejar que esas cosas se vallan libres?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Momentito hermanitos nanites- Rex corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte y empezó a tocarlo y usara sus poderes –Recuerden que Alfa no es el único que puede decirles que hacer- entonces Rex empezó a comunicarse con los nanites y la nube empezaba a contraerse y con el resto del cuerpo se encogía.

 ** _-¿No está tu nanite Omega hay?-_** pregunto Chase.

-Yo lo arreglo- dijo Caesar que llego al lugar y disparo una especie de granada a la nube –Haber… donde estas…- dijo Caesar usando un radar de su arma y hay localizo desde esa nube el nanite Omega –Hay estas- entonces disparo un láser y entonces del arma salió un pequeño contenedor con una aguja –Que bien, funciono-.

Entonces todo lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Alfa junto con la nube de nanite termino de contraerse y formar una especie de esfera.

-Y así mi hermano, es como salvaste al mundo- dijo Lincoln levantándole el pulgar.

-Bien pensado hermanito- Caesar saco una máquina para analizarlo –La intensidad de esta esfera es de 30 gramos por centímetro cubico… increíble… no hay rastro de Alfa en ella, solo nanites muertos… probablemente el choque o la explosión hiso que Alfa quedara hecho añicos… en teoría-.

-Si eso significa que Alfa se fue para siempre… estoy feliz por… auch- dijo Rex que había sido inyectado por Caesar.

-Perdón, tenía que regresar esto a donde pertenece- dijo Caesar.

-Pero estas seguro de que era el Omega cierto… ¿no tomaste el Alfa por error?- dijo Rex.

-100% seguro… bueno 99.9% seguro, nada es al 100%- dijo Caesar.

- ** _Lo importante_** …- dijo Chase regresando a la normalidad –Es que todo…- Chase se puso de rodillas cansando.

-Chase, ¿estas… bien?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Si tranquilo, no estoy acostumbrado a usar el Spinosaurus, me deja algo agotado.

-Dímelo a mí- Rex cae al suelo –Ya no puedo más- dijo Rex en lo que todos se empiezan a reir.

* * *

De regreso al cuartel de los Plomeros, Rex corría por todo el pasillo con prisa.

-¡Rex tranquilo, porque la prisa!- grito Lincoln con les demás siguiéndolo- dijo Lincoln.

-Es importante, debo ver si Seis ya está…- entonces Rex choca con alguien –Oye ten más… ¿Kevin?-.

-Auch… valla forma de recibir a un amigo que se…- decía Kevin pero Rex seguía corriendo hasta llegar al cuarto de enfermería, pero solo ve una cama vacia.

-¿Seis?, ¿Seis?- decía Rex hasta que llega Holyday.

-Se ha ido Rex- dijo Holyday.

-¿Qué?, no… dime, que es una broma, el no…- entonces Rex escucho que Holyday se reía.

-Fue al baño Rex, ya estaba recuperado y necesitaba ir a darse un baño, solo quería ve tu cara al escucharlo- dijo Holyday en lo que Rex se enojó pero cambio a una feliz.

-¡Qué bien, oh si, lo sabía, yo lo sabía, lo supe todo el tiempo!- gritaba Rex de alegría hasta que detrás de Rex apareció Seis con bata de baño –Digo… bien- dijo Rex tratando de sonar cool e indiferente, pero Seis le regalo una sonrisa –Que alegría que estés vivo- en entonces Rex lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Gracias- dijo Seis.

-Me asusté mucho Seis, nunca hice algo tan difícil en mi vida, enserio creí que el mundo se acabaría y de repente yo… yo lo salve- dijo Rex.

-Lo bueno es que tenías apoyo- dijo Seis.

-Si… no lo hubiera logrado yo solo, todo gracias a mis amigos- dijo Rex sin saber que los demás escucharon eso y sonrieron.

-Bueno que me cuentan, ¿me perdí de algo? y… ¿Quién es la chica nueva?- preguntaba Kevin.

-Averígualo tú mismo- dijo Lincoln yéndose.

-Te perdiste de mucho- dijo Ronnie Anne siguiendo a Lincoln.

-Un gusto, soy Jazz- dijo Jazz igual.

-Bienvenido de vuelta amigo- dijo Chase siguiendo al resto.

-Oigan, por favor, al menos cuéntenme que les ha pasado, vamos no sean malo, saben lo duro que lo pase en el espacio, tengo derecho, a menos díganme de donde salió la chica, por favor- decía Kevin siguiendo a los chicos y tratando de tener respuestas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en medio de un parque, hay tirado estaba una esfera roja que trataba de moverse pero no podía y salir del cráter en el que se estrelló.

- ** _Mal… maldición, esos mocosos, enserio me derrotaron…_** \- sin que el supiera, debajo de la esfera, una especie de masa negra empezaba a rodear la esfera, mientras dentro de ellas, Alfa en su forma humanoide… - ** _Cuando me recupere, iré por todos ellos, no solo recuperare el Omega, destruiré a esos_** … entonces Alfa siente algo en su cuerpo, su cuerpo pasaba a ser negro y de ellas salían unas líneas negras – ** _Que, que sucede, que… que me pasa, detente, detente… ¡DETENTEEE!_** \- en el exterior la esfera termino de ser rodeado y levitar y de repente más de esas masas negras comenzaron a seguir rodeando la esfera y tomar una forma robusta con unas garras afiladas, unas patas igualmente con garras y una cabeza igual que una bestia entonces unas líneas con patrones rojas lo rodearon y de su cabeza salió un circulo simulando un ojo.

- **Estoy… ¡VIVO!** \- entonces, regreso un viejo enemigo, era Malvare – **No puedo creerlo, en verdad he vuelto a la vida… pero algo… diferente… bueno, no importa, puedo continuar con mi propósito… me pregunto cómo estar mi viejo amigo, Lincoln Loud.**

* * *

 ** _Próximamente: La saga de Vilgax_**

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	71. Película: El resurgir del vampiro

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

 **Nota: esta es una película/especial para Halloween**

* * *

Era muy tarde y en una oscura noche de penumbra y no estamos en Royal Woods… estamos en una lugar donde los vampiros son famosos como otros monstruos, Transilvania, y en un castillo abandonado, alguien vagaba, era una especie de figura oscura encapuchada que era cubierta por las sombras

El sujeto vagaba por el castillo cubierto de polvo y telarañas y destroza las tablas de una puerta que guiaba al sótano y bajo la gran cantidad de escaleras que llevaba hacia él y allí estaba, lo que sería el sótano del castillo.

Estaba lleno de libros, varias cruces, ajo en todo el ataúd y algunas estacas por las dudas, así es, esa era la tumba de aquel que se dice, es el más terrible de los monstruos, incluso su nombre está en el ataúd.

- _Aquí esta_ …- dijo el encapuchado viendo de cerca el ataúd y en ella tenía una placa que decía el nombre, " _Drácula_ ", aquella figura misteriosa con una palanca, decide abrir aquella tumba pero algo corta la palanca.

-Si fuera tú… no tocaría lo que no es tuyo- decía una voz que venía de algún lado.

- _¿Ah?, ¿Quién dijo eso?_ \- pregunto el encapuchado.

-Ahora robas cadáveres… ese no es tu estilo…- dijo la voz misteriosa que salto desde su escondite hasta quedar frente al encapuchado.

- _Argh, no puede ser… tu_ \- dijo el encapuchado.

-Hora de contar- la primera silueta salta de las sombras y revela ser Lincoln Loud alias _L-10_ -¡1!-.

Luego al lado de Lincoln cae Ronnie Anne, alias, _Lucky girl_ -¡2!-.

Luego llegando de las mismas escaleras aterriza Rex, alias Generador X -¡3!-.

Luego del techo cae Chase/ _Dino fang_ -¡4!-.

Volando de la nada llega Jazz/ _Ligth queen_ -¡5!-.

Luego salta Kevin/ _El absolvedor_ -¡6!-.

-Je, salió mejor de lo que esperábamos… ahora deja esa tumba Darkstar…- dijo Lincoln en lo que el encapuchado revela ser el mismo Darkstar con su yelmo de metal cubriendo su cara -O debería decir… Mike Morninstar-.

Darkstar abrió los ojos al ver que ya saben quién era en realidad.

-Je, como fallaste en tener a Alpha y usar a Van Kleiss, ahora robas tumbas, me das pena amigo- dijo Rex.

- _Acaso siempre meten las narices donde no les conviene_ \- dijo Darkstar.

-Es nuestro pasatiempo- dijo Jazz.

-Y hay una celda para traidores como tú- dijo Kevin.

- _Como sea, ustedes no impedirán que logre mi cometido esta vez, mocosos indeseables_ \- dijo Darkstar.

-Por favor, no cuentas, somos 6 y tú solo eres uno- dijo Chase.

- _Sin embargo chico escamoso, puedo tener más fuerza que cualquiera de ustedes_ \- dijo Darkstar el cual disparo su rayo negro pero Jazz lo repelió con su energía.

-Tu poder no están diferente al de mi hermana o al mío- dijo Jazz.

- _Puede ser, pero el mío es mejor_ \- dijo Darkstar.

Entonces Darkstar saca de su capa un libro de hechizos similar al de los magos como Charmcaster o Hex.

-¿Un libro de hechizos, donde lo obtuviste?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

- _Eso es asunto solamente mío_ \- dijo Darkstar buscando una página - _Silicus Milez Sasitatio_ \- entonces Darkstar libera 6 monstruos de piedra, pero su color es entre dorado y negro y no rosa como los de Charmcaster -¡Ahora, ataquen!-.

-Hora de ser héroe- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y apretarlo todo se pone negro…

* * *

Todo estaba negro y oscuro luego unas luces rojas brillan y eran los ojos de varios murciélagos volando por todos lados y entonces aparecen colmillos que se acercan y muerde, para luego aparecer el logo con el título.

 **El resurgir del vampiro**

Luego el título es quemado y destruido por Fuego Pantanoso que salta y golpea al monstruo de piedra y luego pateando estrellándolo contra una pared.

- **Hora de romper la roca** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso.

Los 5 monstruos de piedra restantes pelaban con cada uno del equipo, Rex entonces activo sus _Smack hands_.

-Te partiré la cara rocoso- dijo Rex dándole un golpe al monstruo de piedra.

Kevin absorbe el suelo y luego hace crecer sus puños –Bien, ¿Quién quiere una golpiza?- dijo Kevin en lo que él y el monstruo chocaron sus puños sin que el otro ceda.

-Aquí estoy, no aquí- dijo Jazz que volaba alrededor confundiendo al monstruo de piedra y luego ella le da una patada rodeada de energía -Mientras más grandes, más duro caen-.

Ronnie Anne luego ve al monstruo que se prepara para aplastarla - _Ventus hinchatus exadus_ \- con esas palabras aparece un remolino de viento el cual hace que el monstruo de piedra salga volando –Nunca me gustaron esas cosas-.

Chase por su parte convierte su cabeza en la de un Triceratops para luego embestir al monstruo de piedra mandándolo a volar, para después saltar y cambiar a la cola de un Ankylosaurio para golpear al monstruo y mandarlo al suelo.

-Monstruo extinto- dijo Chase.

Mientras pasaba la pelea, Darkstar dibujaba un círculo mágico alrededor del ataúd con tiza y empieza a recitar palabras casi inentendibles pero por como lo recitaba de seguro era un conjuro.

- **Que alguien detenga lo que sea que hace** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso que hace fuerzas contra el monstruo de piedra con el que pelea para luego empujarlo con llamas.

Pero los chicos todavía seguían con los monstruos de piedra pero luego Kevin sujeta a uno por el brazo y lo arroja hacia Darkstar pero este sin mirar lo destruye con su energía negra.

- _Como dije, no impedirán que cumpla con mi cometido_ \- dijo Darkstar en lo que el circulo empezó a brillar y también el sarcófago.

-Creo que puedo detenerlo, hermana, dame impulso- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-A la orden- dijo Jazz que toca el hombro de Ronnie Anne y ella recita algunas palabras y lanza magia hacia Darkstar que choca con el sarcófago haciendo una colisión entre ambas magias.

- _Basta, lo echaran a perder todo_ \- dijo Darkstar.

-Es lo que planeamos- dijo Rex le da un golpe con su _Blast caster_ y luego le sujeta contra la pared con su _Smack hand_ derecho.

Sin embargo Darkstar todavía seguía recitando palabras y entonces el sarcófago seguía brillando pero aun colisionando con la magia de Ronnie Anne.

Pero luego se ve el exterior del castillo el cual luego sale una gran explosión de debajo de la tierra y de la misma salieron volando todos los que estaban ahí y haciendo que los monstruos de piedra queden hechos trisas.

- **¿Todos están bien?** \- pregunto Fuego Pantanoso

-Si/Por supuesto/Ningún problema/Estoy acostumbrado- esas eran respuesta del equipo.

-Yo aún necesito acostumbrarme de nuevo a los aterrizajes- dijo Kevin levantándose algo adolorido.

-¿Donde esta Darkstar?- dijo Rex que luego es golpeado por una patada de Darkstar el cual estaba enojado y no traía su yelmo y se dejó ver su apariencia actual.

Ahora se había arrugado mucho, además de haber perdido casi todo su cabello y sus ojos se volvieron de color negro, además de que su cara estaba totalmente delgada casi pareciendo una calavera.

-¡Hay que feo!- dijeron Ronnie Anne y Jazz.

-Iugh, y yo que pensaba que los mutantes E.V.O.s eran horribles- dijo Chase.

-Viejo, los que vi en el espacio eran más bonitos comparados con el- dijo Kevin.

-Ahórrense sus comentarios burlones cuando acabe con ustedes- dijo Darkstar preparándose para atacar pero luego es atrapado por el _Blast caster_ de Rex.

-¿La recuerdas amigo?- dijo Rex el cual suelta una descarga de su máquina el cual hace que Darkstar la sienta y caiga de rodillas por el dolor y Rex lo suelta.

-¿Que se siente perder contra mí 2 veces?- dijo Rex.

-Arg… tu… chico miserable…- dijo Darkstar el cual es rodeado por el resto dispuesto a atacarlos pero entonces… sin que ninguno lo esperara varios murciélagos aparecen del lugar y los rodean y acorralarlos.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué está pasando?- pregunto Jazz.

-¿Es otro de los trucos de Darkstar?- dijo Chase.

Después de un pequeño rato los murciélagos se van y entonces todos notan que Darkstar despareció.

-¿Cómo es que?... dang it- grito Rex.

-¿Cómo paso esto?- pregunto Kevin

-Ya no detecto su presencia… pero es raro… esos murciélagos llegaron de la nada- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Creen que tengan que ver con lo que hacía Darkstar cuando estaba con ese sarcófago?- pregunto Jazz.

Fuego pantanoso regresa a ser Lincoln y mira el castillo con una mirada algo seria -Tengo un mal presentimiento, lo que sea que quería Darkstar será malo… no sé qué será pero de algo estoy seguro… lo detendremos-.

-De eso no hay duda Linc- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Bueno, vamos a casa, no olviden que mañana es Halloween, y se de quien me disfrazarme- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Enserio?, ¿de quién?- pregunto Jazz.

-Es una sorpresa, ya vámonos chicos- dijo Lincoln caminando en dirección opuesta al castillo.

-¿Quien apuesta a que se disfraza de Ace Savyy?- dijo Kevin en lo que todos lo miran con cara de " _¿en serio?_ " y siguen a Lincoln -¿Qué?... esos son sus gustos, ¿cierto chicos?… ¿chicos? oigan espérenme-.

* * *

Mientras en un lugar oscuro Darkstar estaba en el suelo inconsciente para luego de unos minutos despertar.

-¿Ah?... ¿dónde estoy?... ¿cómo es que llegue aquí?- preguntaba Darkstar.

- _Conque tú fuiste el que me despertó de mi sueño eterno_ \- dice una voz misteriosa, pero luego Darkstar luego mira hacia arriba, y ve a una silueta, la cual el reconoció inmediato

-Tu… ¿tú eres?...- decía Darkstar.

- _Si… lo soy, te agradezco que me hayas traído al mundo de los vivos, y como pago… te hare mi sirviente_ -.

-Espera, no fue para eso que te traje de vuelta, tu serás mi sirviente, y me ayudaras a eliminar a aquellos niños que ya me ha causado muchos problemas- dijo Darkstar.

- _Conque por eso, pero tus problemas me importan poco, te mordería pero tu sangre huele horrible así que será a la otra_ \- entonces la silueta aterriza al suelo y muestra su figura, tenía un traje bien arreglado con una gran capa, era pálido ojos rojos aunque el fondo de los ojos no eran blanco sino negro y lo más resaltante son sus colmillo – _Mírame… ¡A LOS OJOS!_ -.

-¿Que estás haciendo?… ¡déjame!- dijo Darkstar tratando de resistir y se sujetaba la cabeza con dolor hasta que sus ojos quedaron como los de del sujeto y entonces paso… y se arrodillo frente a él.

- _¿Ahora dime, quien es tu amo?_ -.

-Mi amo y señor es…- hace reverencia -Lord Drácula, y vivo para servirle-.

- _Ahora dime esclavo… ¿qué ha cambiado... en estos últimos años?_ -.

* * *

Era de día, y toda Royal Woods estaba decorando la ciudad para esta noche, la noche de brujas o popularmente conocido como Halloween.

Mientras en la casa Loud

-Un poco más arriba- dijo Lori que supervisaba a Luna y Leni que estaban colocando las decoraciones exteriores mientras las hermanas menores tallaban calabazas.

-Miren la mía, ¿aterradora verdad?- dijo Lana mostrando la imagen de una especie de lagarto colmilludo que miraba furioso.

-Es buena, pero no supera a la de Lucy- dijo Lola señalando a Lucy enseñando que su calabaza tenia tallada la forma de vampiro.

-Los clásicos nunca se olvidan- dijo Lucy.

-Oye Lana, si ya terminaste ven luego, que ya tengo nuestros disfraces listos- dijo Lincoln desde la ventana de su cuarto.

-Voy en camino hermano mayor- dijo Lana entrando a la casa.

-Halloween…- dijo Rex barriendo hojas -Creo que la última vez que lo celebre fue… nunca creo-.

-Bueno, ahora podrás, solo imagínate, salir a la calle con un disfraz que da miedo, pasar casa por casa pidiendo dulces, y al día siguiente despiertas con dolor de estómago, pero feliz sabiendo que sí que valió la pena- dijo Lynn.

-Me convenciste con los dulces… por fin podre pedir dulces en este día en lugar de robárselos a otros niños- dijo Rex mientras las demás lo veían raro -No me miren así, ya les conté mi historia en Hong Kong-.

-Sí, sí, antes eras neutral y ahora bueno, lo sabemos- dijo Lynn.

-Guau, miren como los Hathaway tienen su casa- dijo Lola.

Luego todos ven como tenían la casa sus vecinos y amigos, y era realmente impresionante, había tumbas y lapidas en el jardín, telarañas en las ventanas, había esqueletos los techos, y un largo, largo etc…

-Parece una verdadera casa de espantos, seguro nos dejan "asustados" de la impresión- dijo Luan en lo que Lynn se queja del chiste, mientras que Rex ríe un poco.

-Nunca dejes tu pasión Luan o tu "mataras" a la risa- dijo Rex en lo que Luan de ríe.

-Buena ese hermano- dijo Luan pero Lynn se queja de ambos.

-Ustedes no tienen remedio…- decía Lynn que sin saberlo, una figura aparece detrás de ella.

-¡BOO!- dijo la figura misteriosa en lo que Lynn se asusta y luego golpear al extraño con un bate -Ouch, oye tranquila, relaja la mano Lynn- la figura revela ser Devin quien tenía una especie de… capa de vampiro.

-Oh, solo eres tu Dev- dijo Lynn.

Luan por su parte se ríe -Buena entrada gran D, sí que le "clavaste" el toque, ¿entiendes?- dijo Luan.

-Sí, esta es mi época favorita de todo el año, y no pienso desaprovecharla ni un solo momento, digo, poder asustar a la gente y volver sus peores pesadillas realidad por una noche… es un sueño cumplido para mí- dijo Devin.

-Entonces eres como Luan y el Halloween es tu día de las bromas ¿o no?- dijo Lori.

-¿Que comen que adivinan?... solo pregúntenles a mi familia- dijo Devin.

-Oh, eso explica el mensaje que me mando Zack hace rato- dijo Lori.

-Ash me mando el mismo mensaje- dijo Luna.

-Bianca me hiso lo mismo- dijo Leni.

-Oigan, alguien sabe porque Julie me mandó un mensaje de " _no vengas a mi casa hoy, por tu bien_ "- dijo Lincoln desde su cuarto

-Como sea, esta noche será emocionante, ya verán de lo que Devin Ross Hathaway es capaz de hacer el 31 de octubre…- decía Devin viendo algo en su casa -Que te dije Ash, las brujas tienen que estar en la punta, que crees que es esto, ¿una fiesta de té?- dijo Devin que va caminando de vuelta a su casa.

-¿Su segundo nombre es Ross?- pregunto Rex.

-Si me lo preguntan es un lindo nombre- dijo Luan lo cual hace que las chicas la miren pícaramente –Ah…- se sonroja un poco -No es lo que piensan-.

-Lo que digas, futura señora de Devin H…- decía Lola.

-Sigue así y serás mi primera víctima en el día de los inocentes- dijo Luan.

-Me callo, me callo- dijo Lola continuando con su calabaza.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, en la casa Loud, Lori bajo a la sala y estaba disfrazada de policía

-Bien, todos bajen y muestren sus disfraces ahora- dijo Lori y la primera en bajar fue Leni que estaba vestida de Cenicienta.

-Oh, alguien ha visto mi zapatilla de cristal, que voy tarde al baile- dijo Leni en lo que Lori saco de la nada la otra zapatilla -Yay, aquí está- y Leni se pone la zapatilla -Gracias Lori-.

Luego baja Luna deslizándose de las escaleras vestida como una rockera de KISS con la camisa de Mic Swagger que consiguió en " _Yes man_ ".

-Que hay chicas, es tiempo de tuco o trato, ¡Sí!- dijo Luna haciendo un _riff_ con su guitarra.

-Uhh, me gusta tu estilo, seguro que a Ash le gustara mucho más- dijo Leni

-¿Que tiene que ver Ash con mi disfraz?- dijo Luna.

-Oh nada, no me hagas caso- dijo Leni que le guiña el ojo al espectador.

Luego se escucha una risa que parecía ser de algún loco sacado de algún manicomio

-¿Que fue eso…?- pregunto Lori en la que todas ven como de la escalera venia Luan ya con su disfraz.

-Tiemblen ante mí, el amo de la risa, el mismísimo Joker- dijo Luan disfrazada del enemigo de Batman haciendo una risa espeluznante.

-Uh… te vez espeluznantemente increíble hermana- dijo Luna.

-Tiene estilo, aunque es algo… escalofriante e inquietante para mí- dijo Leni con algo de miedo.

-Tienes razón, es mejor este- Luan como por arte de magia al sacarse el disfraz revela que tenía uno de Harley Quinn debajo.

-Vaya, literalmente te queda mejor- dijo Lori.

Luego de arriba aterriza Lynn disfrazada de vikinga ( ** _Nota:_ estaba disfraza _de Astrid_ de _Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón_** )

-¡Es tiempo de guerra!- grito Lynn haciendo un " _grito de guerra_ ".

-Te vez bien Lynn, bastante… bien, si- dijo Leni.

-Gracias, sé que con esto conseguiré cientos de dulces, y matare miles de dragones- dijo Lynn que con su hacha falsa hace un par de movimientos de combate.

-Ah… ¿dragones?- decía Luan.

-Lynn cree que la película " _Como entrenar a tu Dragon_ " fue basada en hechos históricos reales- dijo Luna susurrándole a Luan.

-Vengo por sus almas- todos se asustan y luego ven que quien lo dijo fue Lucy disfrazada de la Muerte.

-Wow… oye… Lucy, jeje, te vez… ah…- decía Lori.

-¿Espeluznante?, ¿amenazante?, ¿aterradora y sin alma?, lo sé, siempre doy esa imagen- dijo Lucy.

-Ábranle paso a la realeza que aquí bajo- dijo Lola bajando disfrazada de reina.

-Una reina, ¿enserio?... creo que no debo sorprenderme- dijo Lynn.

Luego llega lisa con cabello y bigotes blancos, además que lleva traje, estaba disfraza de Albert Einstein.

-Si A es el éxito en la vida, entonces A = X + Y + Z. Donde X es trabajo, Y es placer y Z es mantener la boca cerrada…- decía Lisa viendo que Lynn estaba dormida por la explicación de Lisa -Mentes inferiores, ni se por qué hago el esfuerzo-.

La siguiente en bajar era Lily que estaba disfrazada como oveja y gatea en el suelo y tratando de hacer ruidos de ovejas

-Awww…- dijeron todas al ver así a su hermanita, luego Luna la carga.

-Te vez adorable pequeña, de " _beeeeeeh-rdad_ "- dijo Luna en lo que Lily se ríe por ese comentario.

Finalmente de las escaleras, baja alguien con traje negro, luces naranjas/rojas y un casco de motociclista que cubría su cara.

- _¿Listas para salir?_ -.

-¿Quién eres tú, y porque suenas como Rexy?- dijo Leni en la que todas las demás se hicieron _facepalm_.

- _Ah… Leni, soy yo_ …- Se quita el caso –Rex-.

-Ah ya veo- dijo Leni.

-¿Te disfrazaste de TRON?- dijo Lori.

-Sí, ¿qué tiene? es una de mis películas favoritas- dijo Rex.

-Bien, creo que todos estamos para… esperen… 1… 4… 9… nos faltan 2- dijo Lori.

-Si… oigan, ¿dónde están Linky y Lana?- pregunto Leni en lo que de pronto las luces se apagaron.

-Luan, si esta es una broma no es graciosa- dijo Lynn.

-Oye estuve a tu lado todo el tiempo, no tuve tiempo- dijo Luan en su defensa.

Entonces una silueta salta aterrizando en frente a las chicas y solo se le podían ver sus ojos blancos que causaban algo de miedo y se aleja corriendo y luego

-Hola- llega atrás de todos asustándolos de sorpresa, menos a Lucy para luego encenderse las luces y mostrando que era Lincoln disfrazado de Batman

-Jeje, debieron ver sus caras, las asusto el caballero de la noche- dijo Lincoln.

-Disfraz del caballero de la oscuridad… me gusta- dijo Lucy.

-Gracias, y no soy el único… ven aquí, chica maravilla- dijo Lincoln que luego de una cuerda del techo se balancea una pequeña niña con un disfraz rojo y verde con un antifaz, y aterriza al lado de Lincoln.

-Chica maravilla reportándose para el deber Batman- dijo Lana disfrazada de Robin.

-Buen aterrizaje Robin… las dejaste literalmente en el suelo- dijo Lincoln simulando una voz ronca y sombría.

-Es mí deber jefe- dijo Lana.

-Batman y Robin eh… les queda hermanos- dijo Luna.

-Buena "comp-lementación", ¿entienden?- dijo Luan en la que todos menos Rex se quejan.

-Fue tan graciosa que merece una…- decía Lisa que iba a darle una galleta a Luan, pero Lana lazan un " _bati-boomerang_ " que destroza la galleta.

-O no lo harás de nuevo hermanita- dijo Lincoln.

-Lo admito, buen lanzamiento- dijo Lynn.

-Gracias, ahora a pedir dulces hasta que nos duela la barriga- dijo Lincoln en lo que todos gritaron de emoción.

* * *

Los Louds salen de su casa y van por los Hathaway cruzando la calle.

-¿Me pregunto de que ira Julie?… aunque dudo que de miedo- dijo Lincoln.

-Les apuesto que Zack ira de algo genial, el mismo me lo confirmo- dijo Lori sin perder de vista su teléfono.

-Bianca no me dejo elegirle algo… quizás ya tenía uno preparado, ¿qué será?- dijo Leni.

-Me da curiosidad de que ira Devin, conociéndolo sería algo a lo grande ya que esta es su época del año favorita- dijo Luan.

-Concuerdo, y Ash ira de algo genial, les apuesto lo que sea a que asustara- dijo Luna.

Luego ellos se acercan a la casa… pero cuando iban a tocar la puerta… notan que la puerta estaba abierta.

-Eh, ¿qué raro?, por seguridad iré yo primero, Rex, cuida la retaguardia- dijo Lincoln en lo que luego de repente ellos entran… y ven que la casa estaba totalmente oscura -¿Julie?, ¿Ash hermano?... ¿Dragon?... quien sea…-.

-Es misterioso, oscuro, me gusta.- dijo Lucy sonriendo pero luego ellos escuchan una especie de ruido desde la esquina de la sala.

-Ah… ¿que fue eso?- pregunto Leni.

-No sé, pero tengo miedo- dijo Lana pero Lincoln con una linterna que tenía en su bolsillo el alumbra a la esquina… y nota algo…era… era Zack.

-¿Zack?... ¿eres tú?- pregunto Lori.

La única pieza de ropa que traía eran unos shorts rasgados, su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de pelo, en sus manos y pies había garras afiladas, sus orejas estaban puntiagudas… y luego el voltea… y tenía colmillos afilados y… su boca ¡con sangre!, luego la familia load ve y… vieron que la madre Hathaway, Marah estaba en el suelo llena de sangre con una mirada sin vida.

Los Loud estaban sin palabras por lo que veían y las gemelas estaban tan traumadas que se escondieron detrás de Luna por protección.

Zack cuando voltea hacia los Loud, se levanta… y luego suelta un fuerte aullido de lobo.

-¡AAH! es hora de ser…- decía Lincoln pero antes de que lograra algo, Lori lo toma de su muñeca y lo arrastra con ella y el resto de la familia hacia la cocina -¡Oigan que hacen!-.

-Mi amigo se convirtió en un hombre lobo sangriento, ¡que querías que hiciera con el pánico!- grito Lori.

-No sé, dejarme patearle el trasero y tratar de curarlo, además, ya me enfrente a un hombre lobo en el pasado recuerdan- dijo Lincoln en lo que todos escuchan un grito masculino.

-¿Acaso fue Devin?- pregunto Luan

-¡O Ash!- dijo Luna.

-O… ¿Lincoln?- pregunto Leni.

-Lincoln no grita así- dijo Lynn pero Leni apunta a donde estaba Lincoln y todos notan que él no estaba -¿Donde esta Lincoln?-.

-No lo sé, estaba aquí hace solo un segundo- dijo Luan.

-Alguien grito, Lincoln es un héroe, ¿qué hacen los héroes cuando escuchan algo así?- dijo Rex.

-Creo que era de esperarse- dijo Lucy.

Mientras con Lincoln es subia con prisa al segundo piso hasta llegar al pasillo de los cuartos.

-Ash, Devin, Sr. H, ¿dónde están?- pregunto Lincoln en lo que escucho algo de la habitación de Ash… y luego el decide investigar abriendo la puerta y…

-¡Es la hora de vuelvas de entre los muertos y vuelvas a caminar una vez más!- grito Ash que tenía un conjuntos de científico loco, una bata de laboratorio, gafas protectoras, guantes de goma negros y su cabellos estaba sin gorro y bastante despeinado para luego de unas cadenas tira elevando una plataforma en el aire.

-Eh… ¿hermano?- decía Lincoln.

-¿Ah?, ah… Lincoln Loud, es un gusto verte otra vez, llegas a tiempo para presenciar lo que eh estado preparando para esta noche- dijo Ash acercándose a una máquina que tenía a un costado de su habitación y baja una palanca activándola y haciendo que cerca de la plataforma aparezcan rayos eléctricos -¡Es la hora de la verdad arriba amigo mío!, ¡levántate y vuelve con nosotros!-.

Luego la electricidad recorría lo que estaba bajo la manta… para después bajar la plataforma… y lo que estaba bajo la manta… se empezó a mover.

-Si… si, está vivo, vivo… ¡VIVO!- gritaba Ash que luego empieza a reír de manera maniática.

-De que estas… un minuto, ¿dónde está Dragon?- pregunto Lincoln.

Luego de bajo de la sabana aparece… efectivamente Dragon, pero se veía diferente, él tenía varias de las partes de su cuerpo destrozadas y podridas, se veían sus huesos y en su cabeza se podía ver lo que parecía ser parte de su cerebro, además de tener una mirada perdida y muerta.

-¿Dra?… ¿Dragon? ¿Ash que le hiciste?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Solo lo devolví a donde pertenece… aunque con uno que otro cambio… oye amigo, Lincoln parece feliz de verte… por qué no lo vas a saludar- dijo Ash sonriendo de manera siniestra.

Luego Dragon se levanta de la plataforma y va hacia Lincoln aun con mirada muerta y la lengua afuera.

-No sé qué les paso pero, ¡Hora de ser…!- decía Lincoln en lo que alguien le sujeta la mano y lo saca del cuarto y eran las chicas y Rex -Enserio, 2 veces, que les pasa que no vieron lo que yo vi-.

-Bueno… puede estar… muerto… pero sigue siendo Dragon- dijo Lana.

-Genial, primeo hombres lobos y ahora científicos locos… que sigue, serpientes, momias, arañas…- decía Lincoln cuando todos vieron al padre Hathaway, Johnny caer al suelo y todos estaban sin palabras al ver como estaba, petrificado

-Ah… ¿señor Hathaway?, ¿se encuentra bien?- decía Leni en lo que Rex lo revisaba…

-Ni la RCP será suficiente, está totalmente hecho roca- dijo Rex.

Pero luego ellos ven que desde la oscuridad… se acercaba alguien… era Bianca, pero se veía diferente al igual que sus hermanos, ella traía una especie de toga griega, además que no tenía piernas… si no una cola de serpiente, y hablando de serpientes… de eso era su cabello ahora, de serpientes.

-Bi… Bianca… ¿eres tú?- pregunto Leni mientras abrazaba a Lori por miedo.

Luego Bianca abre la boca dejando salir una especie de siseo y ver que tenía colmillos y lengua de serpiente y ojos reptilianos.

-¡Es medusa!, ¡no la vean a los ojos o se convertirán en piedra!- grito Lisa tapándose los ojos como las demás y corren hacía abajo.

-Ahora sí, ¡Es hora de ser…!- decía Lincoln cuando Rex lo agarra y siguen a las demás abajo.

Pero cuando iban a salir por la puerta, una explosión de humo los cegó temporalmente, para después ver claramente y ver a… Devin, pero estaba vestido como… un vampiro.

-Hola Devin- dijo Luan.

Devin luego el abre los ojos y sonríe dejando ver sus colmillos -¡Bienvenidos a la casa de los horrores donde sus peores pesadillas se hacen realidad esta noche!- grito mientras abría su capa de vampiro.

Luego todos voltean y se ven rodeados por el hombre lobo Zack, Bianca medusa, el científico Ash y el zombi Dragon, a parte de él vampiro Devin.

-¿Ahora si es hora de ser héroe?- pregunto Lincoln pero nadie contesta ya que estaban muy asustados por ver eso…

-Creo que es el fin… adiós Lori, fuiste una gran hermana mayor- dijo Leni abrazando a Lori.

-Adiós Leni, tú fuiste mi hermana favorita- dijo Lori.

-Ya jamás podre ser una científica e inventora reconocida a nivel mundial, morir a los 5 años, que agonía- dijo Lisa sin emoción aparente.

-Adiós hermana, te echaré de menos- dijeron las gemelas abrazando una a la otra.

-Voy a morir… y sin haber vencido antes a ese colmilludo de Chase, no es justo- dice Lynn tanto enojada como asustada.

-No le puedo encontrar lo gracioso a esto… adiós hermana- dijo Luan a Luna.

-Adiós Luan, creo que si voy a morir, voy a confesar que… que… a mí me gus…

-¡Es hora de ser héroe!- esta por activar el Omnitrix…

-Cuenta conmigo- dijo Rex que iba a activar un arma cuando… todo luego se escuchan… ¿risas? -Ah, esa no es una risa loca, más bien es una… ¿risa normal?-.

Lincoln y Rex miran y cuando las chicas abren los ojos ven que esas risas… venían de los hermanos Hathaway.

-Hay no puede ser que cayeran- dijo Ash.

-¿Viste sus caras?- dijo Zack.

-Sin duda recordare esas expresiones por siempre- dijo Bianca.

-Literalmente estoy confundida, y mucho y…- dijo Lori.

-¡Como pueden reírse, tú te comiste a tu madre y tú le causaste volviste piedra a tu padre!- grito Lynn a los Hathaway mayores.

Pero luego ellos ven como los padres Hathaway aparecen al lado de sus hijos, con Marah aun con sangre en su ropa y Johnny aun siendo todo gris, y luego revela que esos ojos en blanco eran lentes de contacto, ellos igual que los hermanos Hathaway se reían.

-Jamás me había divertido tanto cariño- dijo Johnny

-Sí, creo dimos un buen susto- dijo Marah.

-Esperen, todo fue una broma, saben que si ellas no me interrumpían les hubiera pateado el trasero y… y tu como estas así- dijo Lincoln preguntándole a Dragon y luego se sacude revelando que… los huesos eran partes pegadas a su cuerpo, las partes podridas y rotas estaban pintadas y ese cerebro que se le salía era una goma de mascar pegada a su cabeza –Eso lo explica-.

-Vaya que se asustaron… no lo nieguen, todos casi mojan sus pantalones del miedo- dijo Ash.

-Sí, y ahora me dan ganas de hacer pretzel humano a todos- dijo Lori.

-Vamos chicos, no se enojen, solo jugábamos…- dijo Bianca.

-Además que todo fue idea del conde tonto-cula de hay- dijo Zack.

-Sí, todo fue… oye- dijo Devin.

-¿Todo… fue idea de Devin?- dijo Lynn.

-Así es, el siempre planea esta clase de cosas para Halloween, ya que es su día favorito del año- dijo Johnny.

-Y este año, quiso que participáramos junto a él, en lugar de ser sus víctimas- dijo Marah.

-¿Victimas?- dijo Rex.

-¿Porque creen que les mandamos mensajes diciendo que no vinieran a nuestra casa esta noche?- dijo Bianca

-Solo queríamos que nos acompañaran a recorrer Royal Woods en Halloween- dijo Leni.

-Bueno… por nosotros no hay problema… ¿y por ustedes?- les pregunta Ash a sus padres.

-Bueno, por nosotros tampoco hijo- dijo Marah.

-Sí, vayan y diviértanse con sus amigos, pero si, lleven a su hermana… ¿por cierto?, ¿dónde está?- pregunto Johnny.

-¿Es cierto, donde esta Julie?- pregunto Lincoln.

En ese momento aparece Julie, que traía un disfraz de demonio y luego ella salta en frente de los Loud.

-¡Boo!- grito Julie tratando de asustar pero todos al verla en lugar de asustarse…

-Aww…- dijeron los Loud.

-¿Qué?, ¡no! nada de "aww…" dije "boo" por lo que vengo a asustarlos- dijo Julie.

-Asustar, tú no estás hecha para asustar- dijo Lincoln.

-Más bien eres una máquina de lindura aun con ese disfraz

-Dime cuál es tu secreto amiguita- dijo Lola.

-Ves Julie, te dije que no funcionaria, tú no puedes asustar- dijo Devin.

-Sin ofender hermanita, pero más bien eres para dar más ternura que susto- dijo Bianca.

-¡Yo no soy tierna!- dijo Julie haciendo un puchero.

-Aww…- dijeron Lori y Leni.

-Aún con pucheros eres tierna- dijo Lori.

-Jeje, enserio la hiciste de zombi amigo- dijo Ash acariciando a Dragon y le acaricia la cabeza -Me llegaste a dar miedo a mí, ¿quién es un dragón de cómodo no muerto?, ¿ah? tú lo eres, tú lo eres-Ash le acaricia la cabeza de Dragon y él le lame la mejilla moviendo su cola pero luego recibe un golpe en el hombro de parte de Luna -¡Auch!, oye eso me dolió- Ash ve que Luna tenia mirada molesta –Ah… ¿estas molesta por el susto que les dimos?-.

-Por un minuto pensé que se comerían a mi hermano… pero eres buen actor, me dejaste sin palabras, tu tambien amigo- dijo Luna acariciando a Dragon.

-Bueno, gracias… por cierto, tu disfraz de rockera de KISS te hace ver más genial de lo que ya eres- dijo Ash.

-Y a ti se te ve bien con esa bata- dijo Luna.

-Toda una halagadora- dijo Ash en lo que ambos se sonríen… sin despegar su mirada del otro.

-Si van a besarse háganlo ya- dijo Lynn.

-¡CALLATE!- dijeron tanto Luna como Ash muy rojos.

-Al menos no están como esos 2- dijo Lincoln apuntando a Luan que sacudía enojada a Devin.

-¡Como se te ocurre hacernos esto casi me causas un paro cardiaco!- gritaba Luan.

-Lo siento, pero es que quería agarrar el espíritu de Halloween, como todos los años- dijo Devin.

-Bien te perdono pero te advierto, que cuando llegue el día de las bromas… tú serás el primero, por ahora a disfrutar Halloween- dijo Luan lo cual deja preocupado a Devin.

* * *

Mientras en un risco donde se puede ver toda la ciudad de Royal Woods, el vampiro observaba acompañado por Darkstar.

- _Hmmmm, ¿así que esta es el pueblo donde habita ese enemigo tuyo?_ \- pregunto Drácula.

-Si amo, valla, parece que hoy celebran Halloween y en esta época se usa la palabra ciudad, no pueblo mi señor- dijo Darkstar.

- _Ya veo, entonces, guíame hacia donde están_ \- dijo Drácula

-Como desee, amo- dijo Darkstar.

Antes de partir Drácula chasquea los dedos y atrás de él varias luces rojas empiezan a brillar para luego revelar que eran miles y miles de murciélagos que se fueron volando

* * *

Los Loud y los Hathaway estaban caminando por el vecindario y algunos ya tenían varios dulces en sus calabazas

-Nada mal y eso que apenas estamos comenzando- dijo Lynn.

-Me dolerá mucho la barriga cuando me coma todo esto- dijo Lana.

-A mi igual, me gusta cuidar mi figura pero si se trata de dulces puedo hacer una excepción- dijo Lola

Mientras llegan a otra casa y tocan la puerta y en eso sale Jazz en un disfraz de ninja y con un tarro de dulces ( ** _Nota: era un ninja de LEGO Ninjago_** ).

-Kon'nichiwa amigos- dijo Jazz mientras todos miran confundidos menos Lisa.

-Dijo hola en japonés- dijo Lisa en lo que todos ya entendieron.

-Hola Jazz, ¿estas lista para salir a la oscuridad de la noche?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Obviamente, iba a salir después de entregar este último tarro- dijo Jazz dándole dulces a las gemelas y a Lily una paleta.

-Gracias Jazz- dijeron las gemelas.

-Gachia- dijo Lily.

-No soy Jazz no, esta noche soy _Honou no Hea_ , significa, cabello de fuego… ¡Mamá, Papá, saldré con mis amigos!- dijo Jazz.

-Que te diviertas cariño- dijo la madre de Jazz.

Después todos llegan a una gran mansión, todos menos se sorprenden menos Lincoln, Rex y Jazz.

-¿Qué?, ¿una mansión?, ¿acaso conocen a alguien rico?- decía Lynn en lo que Lincoln toca el timbre.

- _¿Quién es?_ -.

-Somos amigos de alguien allí adentro, ¿por favor, podemos pasar?- pregunto Lincoln.

- _Ah es usted joven Loud, pasen_ \- la gran reja se abre y todos pasan y llegan a la puerta de la mansión y Lincoln toca.

Luego se ve que quien abre la puerta, y es el mayordomo Philip, el cual estaba disfrazado… con un bigote falso y una peluca.

-Hola señor Philip, esta "ya sabe" listo para salir- dijo Rex.

-Claro que sí, de hecho, está esperándolos- dijo Philip en lo que alguien bajaba pero no se reconocía, todos lo ven y corría por todos lados, pero nadie sabía que era

-Ah… ¿qué es eso?- dijo Luan.

-No sé, pero no se ve muy… ¿agradable?- dijo Lori algo nerviosa pero luego se ve como algo aparece detrás de Lynn, y dice…

-¡Boo!- alguien grita y Lynn cae y luego al ver quien es… se enoja –Sorpresa-.

-¿Chase?- dijeron los demás.

-Así que… ¿una tortuga ninja?... ¿cuál de todos?- pregunto Rex.

-Ah… mascara azul, katanas… que no lo vez, soy Leonardo, o Leo para los amigos, quería ser Donatello pero se acabaron las máscaras moradas en la tienda- dijo Chase.

Lincoln y Jazz sabían quien era y hacen una reverencia para hacer juego.

-Coincidencia, Batman también es un ninja, lo dice la Wikipedia y los comics- dijo Lincoln.

-Y yo ya soy una ninja- dijo Jazz.

-Pues… como dice el dicho, las grandes mentes siempre piensan igual- dijo Chase haciendo también una reverencia.

-Oh claro, las grandes piensan igual, que tonto no…- dijo Lynn notando que Lana no estaba a su lado.

-Oye, que buen disfraz Lana, veo que tú y Lincoln combinan perfectamente- dijo Chase.

-Somos el dúo dinámi…- decía ambos pero son interrumpidos por Lori.

-Aguarden un poco, desde cuando vives… en una mansión- dijo Lori.

-Sí, nos habías dicho que vives con…- decía Zack.

-Los Plomeros- dijo Ash.

-Si esos- dijo Zack.

-Pues… es una larga historia pero… papa y yo vivimos aquí en Royal Woods ahora… bueno… digamos que...tenemos más dinero de lo que podríamos necesitar según yo- dijo Chase.

-Guau…- dijeron todos menos Lynn.

-Sí, es algo que no me gusta revelar a mucha gente debido a que siempre hay uno que otro interesado- dijo Chase.

-Bueno, ya basta de tanto drama, ahora…- decía Rex.

-¡A pedir dulces!- dijeron Lincoln y Jazz.

-¿Estas bien Lynn? pareces molesta- dijo Leni.

-Solo vámonos que quiero más dulces- dijo Lynn saliendo del jardín de Chase.

Un rato más tarde, llegan a la residencia Santiago.

-Uhh, ansió ver como se disfrazó mi osito bonito- dijo Lori en lo que la puerta se abre y ahí salen Ronnie Anne disfraza de bruja de cuentos y Bobby como un presidente.

-Aquí estoy y como presidente, decreto tener todos los cariños y besos de mi novia Lori Loud- dijo Bobby en lo que él y Lori se empiezan a besar provocando asco en los más menores.

-Quiero vomitar- dijeron Ronnie Anne y Jazz.

-No son los únicos- dijo Lana.

-Yo creo que es tan lindo, espero poder conocer a mi alma gemela un día- dijo Leni.

-Yo igual amiga, yo igual- dijo Bianca.

-Bien hermano iré con ellos, te veo más tarde- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Te veo luego nie-nie, cuídala bien Lincoln hermano- dijo Bobby.

-Lo hare, tú lo sabes- dijo Lincoln.

Bobby cierra la puerta y cuando todos iban a seguir cuando… suenan las insignias de los chicos.

-¡Oh es enserio!- dijeron Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Rex, Chase y Jazz.

-¿O qué? tienen una misión, aww… ¿pero qué hay de la diversión?- pregunto Lana.

-Tendrá que esperar, cuida mis dulces y que ninguna se las coma- dijo Lincoln mirando al resto de sus hermanas que solo silban inocentemente.

-Andando chicos- dijo Lincoln en lo que los demás asienten y se van corriendo hacía el otro lado, mientras los demás miraban como se iban y luego…

-Disculpen, ¿es normal que haya tantos murciélagos volando?- dijo Julie en lo que todos miran hacia el cielo y ven que es verdad.

-No… ¿y saben por qué?- decía Lucy.

-Porque sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad- dijeron tanto Devin y Lucy.

Entonces los murciélagos empezaron a volar más hacia al suelo y un murciélago mordió a una persona.

-¿O-k?... no necesitaba ver eso- dijo Bianca.

Pero no era todo, muchos más seguían mordiendo a la gente y más y más, hasta que los mordidos se levantan pero con la piel pálida, ojos rojos y colmillos.

-Bien, eso ya no es nada normal- dijo Luna algo asustada.

-Tengo miedo- dijeron las gemelas abrazando a Julie con miedo mientras más y más personas se levantaban como zombis.

* * *

Mientras con los chicos habían llegado afuera de la ciudad, y aun seguían con sus disfraces.

-Juro que si es otro demonio del inframundo golpeare a alguien- dijo Lincoln en lo que todos estaban confundidos –Larga historia-.

-Perdonen la demora- dijo Kevin llegando al lugar con un disfraz de ladrón.

-Lindo disfraz de bandido- dijo jazz.

-Pues, me refleja en parte- dijo Kevin.

-Bien… ¿que será lo que nos deparara?, ¿quién será el villano esta vez?- preguntaba Chase.

-Oigan, odio ser el capitán obvio pero… no notan que esta parte esta como… desierta- dijo Rex en lo que todos notan que es verdad, el lugar no había nadie y estaba como si hubiera pasado un tornado y entonces Chase nota algo, unas pequeñas manchas de…

-Esto es… ¿sangre?- dijo Chase.

-San… ¿sangre?- dijo Kevin en lo que todos se acercan para ver más de cerca.

-Pero son de gotitas, nada exagerado como si fuera de un disparo ni nada- dijo Chase.

-Hmm… sangre… lugar desierto… y… ¿murciélagos?... tengo una teoría- dijo Kevin.

-Te escuchamos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Bien, casi hace 10 minutos había un montón de gente y ahora no hay nadie alrededor, y esas gotas pueden ser que alguien se cortara pero no, y esos murciélagos hacen que esto se ponga más sospechoso… solo pude haber una explicación… vampiros- dijo Kevin en lo que todos quedan sorprendidos.

-¿Vampiros?, vamos Kevin, los vampiros no son reales, son solo un monstruo de ficción como las momias o los hombres lobo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-No lo sé… podría ser… verán, el año pasado, en mi primera lucha contra un villano llamado Hex, el invoco a una criatura del inframundo… se llamaba, Jack o' Lantern, y quería devorarse las almas de mis hermanas… y la de Ronnie- dijo Lincoln en lo que los demás se quedan impresionados -Además, se suponía que los alienas no existen y mírennos, además, no sería raro que un vampiro aparezca detrás de mi…-.

Los demás chicos oyeron algo… pero luego, ellos abren mucho los ojos.

-Ah… Linc…- decía Jazz.

-¿Qué?, ¿tengo algo en los dientes?- dijo Lincoln.

-Mira… detrás hermano- dijo Rex en lo que Lincoln mira detrás y hay estaban, vivo y en persona Drácula

-O claro, ahora cuando digo esa broma pasa, que sigue, que aparezca otro malo de la nada- dijo Lincoln en lo que al lado de Drácula aparece…

-¡Darkstar!- dijeron todos.

-El más feo de los feos- dijo Rex pero Darkstar no contestaba.

-Qué raro, no contesto tu insulto- dijo Kevin.

-¿Quién eres tu pálido colmilludo?- pregunto Lincoln.

- _¿Estos son los que te han causado problemas?, ¿es una especie de broma? son solo unos niñitos_ \- dijo Drácula.

-Bien, suficiente de disfraces- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que chasquea los dedos y sale humo y allí estaban los chicos ya con sus trajes de héroes.

-No los subestime amo, son más fuertes de lo que aparentan- dijo Darkstar.

-Ronnie, Jazz, Rex, ustedes por Darkstar, Chase, Kevin, ustedes y yo por el otro feo y… esperen, ¿le dijo amo?- dijo Lincoln.

- _No que quedes hay parado, ve por ellos_ \- dijo Drácula.

Darkstar dispara energía oscura, pero Ronnie y Jazz lo logra bloquear con sus poderes y Rex con sus _Punk busters_ y le da una patada a Darkstar.

-Ahora eres sirviente, que bajo has caído Morninstar- dijo Rex pero Darkstar no responde y le dispara a Rex con su energía oscura, pero Kevin lo quita del camino.

-No hay de que amigo- dijo Kevin.

Chase intentaba atacar con garras de T-Rex pero Drácula las bloqueaba con cierta facilidad.

- _Ataques primitivos… que patético_ \- dijo Drácula y con una mano toma a Chase del brazo y lo arroja.

-Veamos qué haces con Bestia…- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y se transforma en… - **¡Cannonbolt! bueno igual me gusta este** \- dijo Cannonbolt pero Drácula seguía sin inmutarse ni tampoco cambio su expresión facial, entonces Cannonbolt toma su forma esférica pero en vez de darle paso justo al lado de él - **Chicos un empujón** -.

-De eso me encargo yo…- dijo Chase transformándose en un Ankylosaurus y con su cola golpea a Cannonbolt que va directo al vampiro pero Drácula aun miraba serio eso y con sus 2 manos paro a Cannonbolt lo cual deja en shock a varios de los chicos.

- _Demasiado fácil…_ \- dijo Drácula y con una fuerza sobre humana manda a volar a Cannonbolt bastante lejos, los que estaban contra Darkstar van contra Drácula y con sus poderes tratan de golpearlo, pero este con agilidad los esquivaba sin problemas - _¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer?... sigo sin ver por qué te han causado tantos problemas…_ \- le decía a Darkstar.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Rex activa su _Big fat sword_ \- Voy a cortarte en pedazos- dijo Rex tratando de golpear a Drácula con su arma, pero Drácula detiene la espada con su mano pero Rex trataba de hacer fuerza pero entonces la luna se refleja en la espada y algo de su brillo le llego a Drácula que lo lastimo levemente –Pero que… pues claro… Jazz refleja tu luz en mi arma- dijo Rex alzando su arma al cielo.

-¿Qué?, ¿y por?… ah claro, ya rugiste- dijo Jazz que con sus poderes lanza energía y este se refleja en la espada de Rex y esa luz iba a por Drácula y al ver se fue para atrás pero algo de esa luz le llego a la pierna quemándolo gravemente.

- _Argg… ¡mocosa miserable!_ \- dijo Drácula.

-Buena idea Rex, la desventaja es que al parecer se enojó mucho- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Entonces Kevin absorbió el metal de Rex y se envolvió con ella -Entonces conmigo reflejara más, dispara Jasmine- dijo Kevin.

-Ya te dije que me llamo Jazz, arg… da igual…- Jazz dispara más energía a Kevin y varios rayos de luz se reflejaron en Kevin yendo a todos lados, Drácula al notar eso, trata de esquivar los rayos de luz, pero varios le llegaron quemándole mucho sus brazos y piernas.

-Los vampiros odian la luz, el esquivaba bien así que usar el reflejo de luz le haría llegar aunque sean pocos- dijo Rex.

-O sea… ¿Que hay que seguir reflejando hasta quemarlo entero?- dijo Kevin.

-Ese es el plan, o…- decía Rex en lo que un brillo llegaba volando y este aterriza revelando ser Fuego –O eso-.

- _No importa si tu cabeza brilla como una antorcha, sigues siendo inútil contra mí_ \- dijo Drácula.

Fuego lo rodea a él y a Drácula con un anillo de fuego para evitar que este escape.

- **Ya que no hay luz todavía usare lo más cercano, ¡el Fuego!** \- grito Fuego en lo que le da una patada y algunos golpes con llamas lo cuales le dejan algunas quemaduras a Drácula, y cuando iba a darle otro golpe, una energía oscura lo golpea sacándolo del aro de fuego y deshaciéndolo.

-Aléjate de mí amo niño- dijo Darkstar.

-Tú no te metas fe…- decía Kevin que iba a golpear a Darkstar, pero este uso su energia para levitarlo y usarlo para golpea con él a Rex, Ronnie Anne y a Jazz y luego aarojarlo a un lado por ahí.

-¡Kevin!- grito Chase en lo que con patas de Velociraptor golpea a Darkstar por la cara estrellándolo contra un árbol pero entonces el golpeado por Fuego que fue arrojado por Drácula.

- _Bien… eso fue decente… para un niñito_ \- dijo Drácula.

- **Creo que habla más por ti, pero voy a quemarlo hasta…** \- a Fuego se le agota el tiempo y regresa a ser Lincoln -Dang it, odio esta…- decía Lincoln que recibió un rodillazo de Drácula y este se estrella contra unos árboles.

-Hay no, Lincoln- dijo Chase.

- _No te preocupes… pronto te unirás a tus amigos_ \- dijo Drácula.

Chase se convierte en pterodáctilo para atacar desde el cielo pero Drácula esquiva y también empieza a volar y de manera rápida patea a Chase lo cual hace que este caiga al suelo y Chase regrese a su forma humana, pero luego fue atrapo por la cara por la mano de Drácula donde trata de aplastarle la cabeza pero en lugar de eso le rompe el casco haciendo que Chase se libere caiga al suelo y se levante y se pone en posición.

-No ve más a derrotar tan fácil paliducho, ¿qué esperas?, ven aquí que te estoy listo para lo que sea- dijo Chase pero Drácula en lugar de atacarlo lo mira detenidamente y al observar sus colmillos

- _Acaso… ¿será posible?_ \- dijo Drácula sorprendido.

-¿Qué?, ¿tengo algo en la cara?, ven acá y pelea- dijo Chase en lo que Drácula se acercaba a él… pero no con ganas de pelear -Oye, me estas incomodando-.

- _Si… lo es…_ \- dijo Drácula viendo bien a Chase - _Por fin te encontré…_ -.

-¿Eh?… ¿de quién está hablando?- pregunto Chase.

-Amo, ¿que está esperando?, acabe con el- decía Darkstar.

- _Cambio de planes… nos iremos ahora mismo… y tu vendrás con nosotros_ \- le dijo Drácula a Chase.

-¿Que? oh no, no iré a ninguna…- decía Chase.

-Claro que, no hasta que te dé un buen…- decía Rex que iba a golpear a Darkstar, pero este le lanza energía oscura que lo deja medio consiente en el suelo, luego Drácula con Chase y Darkstar son envueltos en miles de murciélagos para después desaparecer del lugar -No… Chase…- decía Rex para luego finalmente caer inconsciente.

Luego de un buen rato, uno por uno los chicos despertaban.

-Auch… ese colmilludo… pero que… ¡chicos, despierten!- grito Lincoln.

-Argg- decía Kevin sosteniéndose la cabeza por el dolor -Ese Darkstar me las va a pagar por usarme como muñeco de trapo-.

-Dang it, eso me… oh no, chicos, ¡ese vampiro se llevó a Chase!- grito Rex.

-¡¿Que?!- gritaron todos.

-Dinos por favor que es una broma de mal gusto- dijo Jazz.

-Se los juro, antes de quedarme inconsciente ese tipo desapareció con Chase- dijo Rex.

-Pero… no le veo sentido, ¿porque ese colmilludo quiere a Chase?- preguntaba Ronnie Anne.

-Pues… ese tipo solo vio a Chase curioso y dijo, "por fin te encontré"- dijo Rex.

-Eso es muy sospechoso- dijo Kevin.

Lincoln pensaba en una posible respuesta, pero nada se le ocurría -Por ahora volvamos a casa y pensaremos en como rescatarlo- dijo Lincoln.

-De acuerdo, auch… ese Drácula sí que golpea duro- dijo Rex.

* * *

Unos minutos después los chicos regresan al vecindario pero notan que… estaba vacío y desierto igual que en donde pelearon.

-Esto ya se puso tenebroso- dijo Kevin.

-Ojala esto solo sea una broma de mi hermana- dijo Lincoln.

Todos observaban alrededor pero todo seguía callado, por curiosidad nuestros héroes seguían caminando y nada pero nada pasaba, no había ni un alma alrededor.

-Esto ya empezó a inquietarme- dijo Jazz.

-Me estoy empezando a asus… esperen- a Ronnie Anne le brillan los ojos -Detecto una presencia-.

-¿Enserio?, ¿quién es?- dijo Rex en lo que todos seguían a Ronnie Anne.

-Está en esa alcantarilla- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Entrar aquí hubiese sido genial para el disfraz de Chase, je- dijo Rex.

-Suficiente de referencias, Kevin abre eso- dijo Lincoln.

Kevin absorbe el metal de la tapa, y luego con fuerza logra abrirla –Ah… ¿las damas primero?-.

Las chicas se miran y Jazz empuja a Kevin dentro de esa alcantarilla.

-Auch, si, encontré a alguien y es… ¿Devin?

Al oír el nombre del segundo menor de la familia Hathaway, el resto mira y Kevin regresa con Devin a la superficie y entonces el resto decidió hacerles preguntas.

-Devin ¿qué paso?, ¿dónde están todos?, ¿dónde están mis hermanas?- preguntaba Lincoln.

-¿Y Bobby?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-¿Y todos nuestros padres?- preguntaba Jazz.

-Por favor déjenme hablar y les diré- dijo Devin.

-¿O-k?, solo cuenta porque es que aquí parece que todos se fueron como si fueran Leni cuando hay rebajas- dijo Rex.

-Verán, cuando ustedes se fueron varios murciélagos empezaron a descender del cielo, cuando de repente uno a uno empezaron a morder a la gente alrededor- dijo Devin.

-Dijiste murciélagos y morder a todos- dijo Kevin.

-Linc…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, debe ser obra de ese tal Drácula- dijo Lincoln.

-Al principio todos pensábamos que solo era publicidad por algo de Halloween, pero cuando vimos a todos convertidos en zombis vampiros y vimos que no era falso, e insistieron en que debíamos huir y escondernos- dijo Devin.

-¿Y como llegaste a esa alcantarilla?- pregunto Jazz.

-Uno de esos zombis iba a morderme, pero Luan justo me empujo fuera del camino recibiendo ella la mordida y yo caí en esa alcantarilla- dijo Devin.

-Luan… eso quiere decir que mis hermanas… maldito Drácula, primero se lleva a Chase y ahora todos en Royal Woods se volvieron vampiros…- decía Lincoln.

-Lo se… suertudos…- dice Devin con algo de envidia.

-Sí, fue suerte que no te mordieran porque ahora… necesitaremos tu ayuda Dev- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Mi ayuda?- pregunto Devin.

-Eeres un experto en temas del sobrenatural, quiero que nos digas todo lo que sabes de Drácula y quizás sepamos porque se llevó a Chase, ¿puedes amigo?- pregunto Lincoln.

-¿Es una broma? Devin Ross Hathaway es un experto en lo sobrenatural y monstruoso, si necesitan saber algo con respecto a ese tema, soy su hombre- dijo Devin con un toque de orgullo.

-Bien, vamos a tu casa- dijo Lincoln en lo que todos van de regreso a la casa Hathaway.

-¿Su segundo nombre es Ross?- pregunto Kevin.

-Créeme yo igual me sorprendí- dijo Rex.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro, Chase despertaba en una habitación bastante arreglada y el traía puesto un traje de gala o formal.

-¿Qué?… que rayos… ¿dónde estoy?, ¿y qué diablos traigo puesto?- decía Chase que quería quitarse el traje.

Entonces alguien abre la puerta y era Drácula – _Al in despertaste_ -.

-¡Tu!- dijo Chase que se pone en guardia -De acuerdo vampiro, ¿dónde me trajiste y porque?, responde-.

- _Debes tener hambre_ \- Drácula chasquea los dedos y en eso… sirvientes zombis llegan al cuarto y le traen a Chase comida bien preparada.

-¿O-k?… esto ya se puso raro… como sea, no necesito comida, necesito respuestas, contesta, ¿dónde están Lincoln y los demás?, ¿por qué te alístate con Darkstar?- preguntaba Chase.

- _Hmmm… parece que lo has olvidado, bueno no importa, pronto lo recordadas…_ \- dice Drácula que sale con los sirviente de la habitación y cierra la puerta.

-Espera, vuelve aquí y responde mis preguntas- dijo Chase que trataba de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada.

Mientras con el vampiro bajaba al sótano donde al lado del ataúd donde estaba, había otro al lado y este lo miro con melancolía

-Amo… ¿dime porque lo trajiste a él?…- preguntaba Darkstar.

- _Es un asunto personal, no lo entenderías_ \- dijo Drácula.

-Necesito saber, tiene que ver con ese otro ataúd, cuando vi, no había nada- dijo Darkstar.

Drácula al oír eso, suspira… - _Bien… si serás mi sirviente… creo que tienes derecho de saber…_ -.

* * *

De regreso a Royal Woods, Devin estaba en su cuarto, mientras los chicos esperaban afuera.

-Espero que Devin haya logrado averiguar algo- dijo Lincoln.

-O quizás el maestro del terror finalmente encontró algo que no pudo encontrar respuesta- dijo Kevin.

-Mejor cállate y déjalo trabajar- dijo Jazz en lo que Devin sale de su cuarto.

-Bien… ¿querían saber de Drácula?, aquí están sus respuestas- dijo Devin dándole paso a su cuarto pero…

-Mejor en la sala… por favor- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué tiene mi habitación?- preguntaba Devin.

-No lo sé, quizás cuando nos invitaron a su casa a mí y a mis hermanas el otro día y al mostrarnos tu cuarto…- decía Lincoln temblando -Era horrible… la última vez que entre hay estuve desmallado todo el día-.

-No es mi culpa que tengas corazón delicado- dijo Devin.

-Mejor a la sala, tenemos a otro desmallado- dijo Rex bajando al segundo piso mientras Ronnie Anne y Jazz llevaban aun traumado Kevin.

-De acuerdo…- dijo Devin bajando con todos a la sala con algunos libros y su laptorp -Drácula, más conocido como el rey de los vampiros y de los monstruos en general es alguien con poderes sobrenaturales que se ha visto en la historia, nació en Sighisoara, Rumania en el año 1431…- decía Devin.

-Guau, ¿pero eso fue hace casi 700 años, como es que se ve tan…?- preguntaba Rex.

-¿Joven? es simple, el murió joven, ya fue por culpa de los turcos que fueron apoyados por los nobles boyardos quienes dejaron la vía libre para entrar a Valaquia para sí poder emboscar a Drácula y asesinarlo-.

-Pero, ¿porque lo mataron y cómo es posible sus poderes?- pregunto Jazz.

-Si por ejemplo, ¿porque es un vampiro?- pregunto Kevin.

-Se los diré si es que se alejan un poco, siento su respiración en mi nuca- dijo Devin en lo que ambos se alejaron para darle su espacio a Devin -Gracias, ahora, no se sabe con exactitud cómo es que Drácula obtuvo sus habilidades vampíricas, pero si dice que es por todas las atrocidades y actos sin piedad que desarrollo a lo largo de su época…-.

-¿Como cuáles?- pregunto Rex.

Devin en su laptop les enseña unas imágenes de ejemplos de lo que había hecho Drácula y todos estaban sin habla.

-Eso deja corto a Vilgax- dijo Lincoln.

-O a Van Kleiss- dijo Rex.

-Pero… ¿eso aún no explica porque se llevó a Chase?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Solo vean- Devin buscaba en internet y saca una imagen -¿Les recuerda a alguien?-.

-Es una broma- dijo Jazz.

-Ese de la fotografía se parece a Chase, pero con una ropa que él no usaría y otro peinado- dijo Kevin.

-Su nombre, Telonius Tepes II, fue hijo de Vlad Tepes III, más conocido como Drácula- dijo Devin.

-Entonces ese ciego confundió a Chase con su hijo ¿porque?- pregunto Kevin.

-Según dice aquí, Telonius una noche fue arrastrado por un fuerte viento de una gran tormenta, lo que lo hizo caer a un rio, Drácula intento ayudarlo, pero el clima no fue favorable, cuando la tormenta seso, Telonius se había perdido… quizás para siempre…- decía Devin.

-Guau, debió ser duro para ese tipo…- dijo Kevin.

-Ahora tengo lastima… pero eso no perdona lo que hiso, hiso desaparecer a todos nuestros seres queridos, Devin, hay alguna manera de recuperar a los nuestro de ese tipo- dijo Lincoln bastante serio.

-¿Es cierto que para los vampiros hay que usar ajo y estacas de maderas?- pregunto Rex.

-¿Que acaso no sabes nada de Drácula? esas cosas no servirán de nada con él, solo funcionaria si es con un vampiro común, pero él es el rey de los vampiros- dijo Devin.

-Entonces que hay que hacer, ¿esperar a que amanezca y quemarlo con el sol?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Es una posibilidad, ni Drácula es resistente a la luz solar, pero les aseguro que no será sencillo, si ya lo enfrentaron una vez, estoy más que seguro que él debe planear algo en contra de ustedes- dijo Devin.

-Oh genial, esto sí que es peor que el año pasado cuando luche con ese jack o' Lantern- dijo Lincoln recordando el año pasado.

-¡¿Luchaste con Jack o' Lantern el año pasado y no me dijiste?! dang it, sí que me perdí lo mejor- dijo Devin con tono de desilusión.

-No es algo que me guste hablar…- dijo Lincoln mirando la hora -Dang it, aún falta mucho para el amanecer, bien chicos, es hora de empezar a operación luchar con el rey de los vampiros y rescatar a nuestro amigo y encontrar un nombre más corto, ahora.

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos menos Devin.

-Aguarden… ¿acaso planean ir a Transilvania por Drácula?- pregunto Devin.

-No sabemos si estará ahí, además con suerte Chase tendrá aun su insignia, podemos rastrearlo- dijo Lincoln.

-Déjame ver si puedo lograr algo- dijo Kevin usando su insignia y al configurar y si, estaban allí.

-Parece que regresaremos a Transilvania- dijo Rex.

-Bien, ¿que esperamos?- pregunto Jazz.

-¿Entonces si irán a Transilvania?, ¿puedo ir?- pregunto Devin.

-Claro que no- dijo Lincoln.

-Jefe, la ciudad esta desierta y no podemos dejarlo solo…- dijo Kevin.

Lincoln suspira al recordar eso -Bien, solo para cumplirte un posible sueño- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Sí!, ¡muy bien! gracias, gracias, gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me haces amigo- dijo Devin abrazando fuerte a Lincoln.

-Solo lleva algo con que defenderte, collares de ajo o lo que sea, no queremos que te muerdan- dijo Lincoln.

Afuera los chicos se preparaban en motos, menos Rex que activo su _Rex ride_.

-Con las mejoras que les hice a nuestras motos llegaremos en poco tiempo- dijo Kevin.

-Por cierto, gracias por hacerme una moto amigo- dijo Jazz.

-Lincoln, ¿tenemos un plan para cuando lleguemos allá?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Tengo varios, no me llaman el hombre del plan por nada- dijo Lincoln.

-Es la primera vez que viajare a esta velocidad… ¡y estoy emocionado!- dijo Devin sentado atrás de Lincoln.

-Bien abróchate el cinturón, en sus marcas, listos…- decía Lincoln pero Kevin salió antes.

-¡Lo siento chicos!- dijo Kevin.

-¡Oye tramposo!- grito Jazz acelerando.

-¡Oigan, les dije que no quiero que me dejen atrás!- dijo Rex acelerando su máquina para ir tras ellos.

-¿Alguna vez dije que esos 3 se llevarían bien?- dijo Lincoln.

-Creo que unas 15 veces- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que ambos prosiguieron a seguir a sus compañeros con destino a Transilvania.

* * *

Mientras en el castillo de Drácula, Chase finalmente abre la puerta con una cabeza de Triceratops, y luego entonces corre y esquiva y evita ser visto por los sirvientes zombis y cuando llega a un lugar creyendo ser la salida, solo llega al… cuarto de Drácula.

-Hay no… díganme que este no es el cuarto de quien creo que es…- decía Chase.

- _Con que saliste de tu cuarto hijo… sí que te volviste un desobediente_ \- dijo Drácula.

-Escúchame Vampi-bobo, no soy tu hijo, ya tengo un padre y no eres tu- dijo Chase.

- _Lo que te halla pasado te debió afectar la memoria… no tengo otra opción_ \- dijo Drácula en lo que sus ojos se ponen rojos reflejando que usa su hipnosis.

-¿Que? que estás haciendo… aléjate de mí- dijo Chase tratando de resistir pero la hipnosis de Drácula era bastante fuerte.

- _Bien… ahora… ¿quién eres?_ \- pregunto Drácula.

-Yo… yo… yo…- decía Chase en lo que sus ojos se pusieron blancos -Soy tu hijo… padre-.

- _Así está mejor hijo mío…_ \- dijo Drácula sonriendo.

* * *

Finalmente mucho más tarde, los chicos finalmente llegaron a un pueblo de Transilvania, pero al igual que Royal Woods, el pueblo estaba desierto.

-Guau, es como si un tornado hubiera pasado por aquí- dijo Rex viendo el pueblo.

-Apuesto que Drácula tiene que ver en todo esto- dijo Kevin.

-Bien, vallamos al castillo, Devin tu… ¿Devin?

-¿Ahora a donde se fue el rarito?- pregunto Ronnie Anne en lo que Jazz apunto a Devin que estaba yendo hacia el castillo de Drácula solo.

-Jazz…- dijo Lincoln en lo que Jazz asiente y en eso va volando para luego regresar con Devin -Devin, ¿en qué pensabas?-

-Que tengo la oportunidad de conocer al conde Drácula, a quien eh admirado prácticamente toda mi vida- dijo Devin.

-Admiras a un malvado que nos pateó el trasero y se llevó a nuestro amigo creyendo que es su hijo, ¿qué clase de mente enferma tienes amigo?- decía Rex.

-La mejor de todas- dijo Devin.

-Lo siento amigo pero…- Rex activo su _Big fat sword_ y con ella clava a Devin en una pared y luego separando su brazo del arma -Pero es por tu bien-.

-¿Que? amigo esto no está bien, suéltame ahora- decía Devin tratando de soltarse.

-Nos vemos Devin, si podemos te traeremos un colmillo de Drácula- dijo Lincoln que se va con los demás con dirección al castillo.

-¡Cuando me libere van a arrepentirse de haberme conocido!- gritaba Devin.

-¡Yo ya me arrepentí amigo!- grito Kevin.

Lincoln y los demás caminaban por un camino que conecta el pueblo con el castillo, hasta que finalmente estaban frente a frente de él.

-Guau, veo que ese tipo sabe reparar rápido, el castillo esta como nuevo… ¿están listos para patear un trasero no-muerto?- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Tienes que preguntar?- dijo Jazz.

-Es lo que quería oír, Kevin…- dijo Lincoln.

-Claro- dijo Kevin absorviendo el concreto del muro y con sus manos… hace un gran agujero en la pared.

-Si sabes que había una puerta ¿o no?- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, pero de esta forma tiene más estilo- dijo Kevin.

-Y decían que yo era impulsivo por no pensar antes de actuar- dijo Rex.

-Eso no importa, vamos a entrar- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que todos entran por el agujero.

-Qué raro… en una gran sala… y esta vacía… supongo que no esperaban visitas- dijo Jazz.

-No nos confiemos, hay que ser precavidos y tener cuidado en cada paso que demos- dijo Lincoln.

-Me será difícil saberlo, ellos son prácticamente no-muertos, y solo puedo detectar gente viva, es como si tratara de encontrar la de un robot- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Solo nos queda seguir adelante y ver que encontramos- dijo Kevin.

Los chicos seguían caminando por todo el castillo sin saber que desde las sombras eran vigilados.

-Esperen…- dice Ronnie Anne que le brillan los ojos –Lo encontré… a Chase-.

-¿Enserio?, ¿dónde está?- pregunto Jazz.

-Está a… a…- decía Ronnie Anne que apunta arriba y ve a miles de murciélagos en el techo que miraban a los chicos, pero entonces estos vuelan hacia el suelo y toman forma humana, la de unos zombis vampiros.

-Eh… creo que a esos chicos les falta algo de sol… y un dentista- dijo Rex.

-No creo que nos…- decía Lincoln pero Kevin lo detiene.

-Amigo, tu ve arriba por Chase- dijo Kevin.

-¿Qué?, y dejarlos aquí solos contra estos sujetos- dijo Lincoln.

-Lincoln, es algo que decidimos si esto pasa- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Además, que pasa si estos te muerden, además, no quieres resolver las cosas con Drácula- dijo Jazz.

Lincoln lo pensó… y luego asiente… -Buena suerte chicos-.

-Además si nos muerden solo tienes que vencerlo a ese vampiro… ve nosotros te seguiremos cuando noqueemos a estos… y dije noquear Kevin son personas así que no te pases- dijo Rex viendo a Kevin que tenía sus manos hechas dagas gracias a la piedra que absorbió.

-Aguafiestas…- dijo Kevin.

Lincoln les levanta el pulgar y sube las escaleras para subir a la torre, los vampiros al verlo piensan seguirlos pero Rex los detiene con sus _Block party_.

-Oh no, claro que no paliduchos- dijo Rex.

-Bien chicos, es hora de la acción- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Como dice Linc es hora de ser héroe- dijo Jazz.

* * *

Lincoln subía por las escaleras hasta llegar a un cuarto y subir las escaleras de allí pero entonces un rayo negro le bloquea el paso.

-¡Darkstar!- dijo Lincoln al ver quien lo esperaba.

-Siempre metes las narices donde no te conviene, ¿verdad?- dijo Darkstar.

-Y tú siempre bloqueando mi camino, hasta a un lado, vengo por mi amigo- dijo Lincoln.

-Para eso…- dijo Darkstar poniéndose su yelmo - _Tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero enano_ -.

Lincoln entonces activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en… - **¡Piedra! yo quería a Multi Ojos** -.

Darkstar entonces dispara energía oscura a Piedra, pero Piedra la absorbe y la refleja pero Darkstar la esquiva.

- _Vas a necesitar más que eso para derrotarme_ \- dijo Darkstar.

- **Buen punto** \- dijo Piedra que corre y golpea a Darkstar y lo agarra de la pierna y lo lanza estrellándolo contra el muro pero Darkstar se levanta y le da un golpe a Piedra en el estómago y luego una patada mandándolo hacia atrás, pero Piedra se pone de pie y ambos corren y chocan sus puños.

- _Si es que crees que puedes contra mí, cometes el peor error de tu vida_ \- dijo Darkstar.

- **Je, lo dice el que fue vencido por Rex 2 veces** \- dijo Piedra en lo que Darkstar al oír eso se enfurece más y golpea con su puño en la cara a Piedra - **Recuerda que lo llame piedra por una razón** \- Piedra vuelve a golpear a Darkstar - **Porque es duro como una piedra** -.

Darkstar entonces con sus poderes, levita un par de cosas y se las lanza hacia piedra, pero este ultimo las destruye con su energía multicolor y luego enviste de nuevo a Darkstar y luego agarrándolo de la camisa y dándole un rodillazo y una patada.

-Debo admitirlo… eres mejor que la última vez- dijo Darkstar sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

- **Tuvimos experiencia** \- dijo Piedra en lo que Darkstar decide atacar con su energía oscura una vez más pero Piedra lo bloquea con una sola mano, Darkstar seguía tratando de ganar pero Piedra la seguía bloqueando con facilidad – **Por cierto** …- decía Piedra que con su otra mano lanza su energía multicolor que le da a Darkstar y luego Piedra salta dándole una patada y tumbándolo en el piso - **Esto fue por lo que le hiciste a mis hermanas esa vez** -.

Piedra regresa a ser Lincoln y sube las escaleras para finalmente llegar a los pisos superiores.

-Esta parece ser la torre… ¿Chase? ¿Chase dónde estás?, soy yo Lincoln- decía Lincoln pero entonces alguien cierra la puerta y era… -Chase, que alegría que estés bien, rápido vámonos de aquí para patear traseros vampíricos…- dijo Lincoln corriendo hacia la salida pero… -¿Chase?, ¿porque no me contestas amigo?- luego de repente Chase se convierte en un Velociraptor y se lanza contra Lincoln para morderlo, pero Lincoln ve eso y por poco logra esquivarlo -Chase, ¿qué haces?- Chase luego logra golpear a Lincoln con su cola, para después intentar morderlo otra vez pero Lincoln con esfuerzo detiene su boca -¡Chase!, ¿qué te pasa?-.

- _No tiene caso que razones con el_ \- dijo una voz y Lincoln con esfuerzo logra empujar y alejar a Chase pero este le seguía gruñendo entonces Lincoln mira en un balcón y hay esta Drácula.

-Tú… ¿qué le hiciste a Chase, que le hiciste a mi amigo?

- _¿Tu amigo? querrás decir mi hijo… y solo lo hice entrar en razón y ver de qué lado tiene que estar_ \- dijo Drácula.

-Escucha loco, lamento lo de tu hijo, pero eso no te da derecho de atacar a mi ciudad y secuestrar a mi amigo creyendo que es tu hijo, eres un miserable- dijo Lincoln.

- _Puede ser, pero aun así, nadie se salvara de que el conde Drácula vuelva a arrasar en estas tierras una vez más y todos tiemblen al oír mi nombre, acaba con el hijo mío_ \- dijo Drácula en lo que Chase al oír eso va de nuevo tras Lincoln pero este lo esquiva saltando.

-Chase por favor, soy yo Lincoln, tu amigo, tu compadre, un casi hermano para ti- decía Lincoln pero Chase cambia a un Ankylosaurus y con su cola casi logra golpear a Lincoln, entonces este intenta activar el Omnitrix… pero luego se negó.

-No, no puedo usarlo, no contra ti Chase- dijo Lincoln en lo que Chase lo embistió para luego caer a una especie de salón comedor, donde había bastante espacio.

Luego Chase se levanta y se convierte en un T-Rex, y le ruge con fiereza a Lincoln

-Ojala a los chicos les esté yendo mejor que a mí…- decía Lincoln también poniéndose de pie y estando frente a Chase.

* * *

Mientras con los demás, Rex usaba el _Blast caster_ para golpear y alejar a los vampiros de él.

-Esto de retenerlos y no lastimarlos es más difícil de lo que imagine- dijo Rex.

-No te culpo, normalmente no nos limitamos tanto cuando peleamos con un malo mayor- dijo Jazz.

-¿Dijiste que solo había que noquearlo ah? pues que bien está resultando esto- dijo Kevin que trataba de hacer que los vampiros retrocedan

-Oye, yo no soy el hombre del plan, de acuerdo- dijo Rex.

-Rex tienen un punto, son personas poseídas- dijo Ronnie Anne para levitar y arrojar cosas -No hay que ir enserio-.

Jazz intenta usar su energía para hacer a los vampi-zombis retroceder -Bien, solo hay que concentrarnos y esperemos que Lincoln encuentre a…- no termino porque por desgracia, un zombi-vampiro la agarra por detrás y la muerde.

-¡NO!- grito Ronnie Anne.

-¡Jazz!- grito Rex al ver como su amiga gritaba de dolor… pero luego ella logra soltarse del agarre y se sujeta donde la mordieron.

-Dang it, eso me… me…- decía Jazz cayendo al suelo y luego empezó a sufrir el cambio, y era uno malo, ahora volvía a levitar pero su energía era negra y oscura, ahora era pálida, ojos rojos y colmillos, ya que ahora era una zombi-vampiro, .

-Oh no… esto no se ve para nada bien…- dijo Kevin en lo que Jazz embistió muy fuerte a Kevin lo cual por el choque hiso que perdiera su capa de piedra y Jazz aprovecha de morderlo.

-¡Kevin!- grito Rex.

Kevin luego se levanta, pero estaba en el mismo estado que Jazz, pálido aunque más de lo normal… además de los ojos rojos y colmillos.

-Esto se ve… ¡cuidado!- grito Ronnie Anne que empuja a Rex y ella recibe la mordida de otro vampiro.

-¡Ronnie!- grito Rex y ahora Ronnie Anne se volvió como los demás, una zombi-vampiro… y con todos los demás miraron a Rex con fiereza -Oh no… chicos, atrás, no quiero lastimarlos-.

Varios zombis se ponen encima de Rex, pero el sin otra activa sus _Smack hands_ y se los quita encima y luego sus _Boogie pack_ para mandar a volar con el viento de sus turbinas a los zombis.

-Pero si no tengo opción… entonces tendrá que ser por las malas- Rex vuelve a cambiar sus _Smack hands_ para golpear y sacarse a los zombis de encima pero Kevin lo detiene y lo golpea -Auch, lo siento chicos, pero tendré que… golpearlos-.

Luego de eso Ronnie Anne, Jazz y Kevin se lanzan al ataque contra Rex, pero él los intenta bloquear pero Kevin lo agarra y lo embiste contra la pared y las chicas lo agarran de los brazo en eso los zombis-vampiros del castillo van hacia él.

-Linc… ojala resuelvas esto pronto… porque creo que no te seguiremos como dijimos… ¡lo siento!-.

Finalmente se ve a Rex rodeado por los zombis-vampiros y con eso se pudo suponer lo peor.

* * *

Regresando a la otra pelea… Chase como un T-Rex se lanzaba con sus poderosas mandíbulas hacía Lincoln, pero este los esquiva.

-Chase, por favor… soy yo…- decía Lincoln que luego fue atrapado con sus patas y se prepara -Lo siento…- Lincoln utilizo su guante derecho y da una descarga que lastima levemente a Chase y se logra liberar -Ahora voy por ti- dijo Lincoln que iba volando directo a Drácula pero…

Chase como Carnotaurus salta y patea a Lincoln regresándolo al suelo.

-Chase… por favor…- decía Lincoln que estaba siendo aplastado por la pata de Chase y luego él acerca sus mandíbulas con intención de acabar con el…

- _Eso es… acaba con su miserable vida_ \- dijo Drácula viendo como Chase le gruñía a Lincoln y estaba a punto de morderle y arrancarle la cabeza.

-Chase… por favor- Lincoln se levanta el visor para mostrar su rostro -Recuerda, soy Lincoln, uno de los mejores amigos que tienes… el que siempre confía en ti y admira por lo genial que eres- Chase tenia a Lincoln a su merced, pero aun así por alguna razón no atacaba -¿Chase?-.

- _¿Que estás haciendo?, termina con el_ \- pregunto Drácula.

Luego de repente Chase suelta a Lincoln, para después rugirle a Drácula, y con su cola lanzar un escombro que Drácula recibe cayendo al suelo de la habitación.

-¿Chase?... acaso tu…- decía Lincoln en lo que Chase lo veía y Lincoln nota que los ojos de Chase… tenían pupilas otra vez.

- ** _No creerías que yo me dejaría manipular así de fácil ¿verdad?_** \- dijo Chase.

-¡Chase!, jeje, ósea que me golpeaste apropósito o recién recuperaste la compostura, porque si me dolieron tus golpes- dijo Lincoln poniéndose de pie.

- ** _Esa será charla para más tarde, recuerda que aún tenemos a un vampiro que derrotar_** \- dijo Chase regresando a su forma humana.

-Je… tienes razón- dijo Lincoln viendo que Drácula se quita los escombros y se pone frente a los héroes.

- _Es… imposible, como es que rompiste mi trance_ \- dijo Drácula viendo que Chase se quitaba el traje y ya traía su traje de héroe.

-Je, debo decir que el traje de gala te quedaba- dijo Lincoln.

-No hablemos de eso, odio los trajes elegantes- dijo Chase.

-Bueno no te enojes, lo siento- dijo Lincoln.

- _No puede ser, ¿porque Telonius?, ¿por qué te revelas contra mí?, yo soy tu progenitor, como es que estas unido a este niño_ \- decía Drácula.

-¿Estas sordo o qué?, ¡él no es tu hijo, es mi amigo Chase!- dijo Lincoln en lo que él y Chase chocan puños.

- _Bueno… en este caso… no me queda más remedio…_ \- dijo Drácula elevándose en el aire - _Acabare con ambos_ -.

-¡Es hora de ser héroe!- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Esto se pondrá salvaje!- dijo Chase.

Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en… - **¡Shockquatch! ¡Sí!** \- grito nuestro héroe mientras Chase por su parte se convierte en un Alosaurus - **Prepárate vampirito, pronto volverás a dormir en tu tumba** \- dijo Shockquatch en lo que ambos se lanzan hacia el vampiro.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar, Devin estaba tratando de liberarse de donde lo dejaron.

-Bien, a las 3, 1… 2… 3!- Devin finalmente se logra zafarse rompiendo parte de atrás de su ropa y caer al suelo -Ouch, esos chicos me las pagaran, me dan permiso de venir y me dejan atrás- decía Devin cuando vio que en el castillo hubo algo como una explosión -Que rayos… oh no, Lincoln y los demás podrían estar en problemas- entonces Devin va corriendo hacia el castillo hasta llegar a la entrada pero al abrir ya estaba lleno de zombis, incluyendo a los chicos.

-Wow… Zombis-vampiros- dijo Devin asombrado pero los zombis lo miraban con fiereza –Eh… creo que de nada servirá si digo que vengo en paz

El zombi Rex activo sus _Bad axes_ y se preparara para atacar pero… se da media vuelta y empujo a los zombis

-No tengo… mucho tiempo… están… arriba, yo distraer- dijo Rex con lo que le queda de humanidad y Devin hiso caso y se va corriendo.

-Gracias Rex zombi- dijo Devin subiendo las escaleras.

* * *

Regresando a la batalla, Shockquatch y Chase se estrellaron contra la pared del castillo, mientras Drácula estaba con unos cuantos arañazos y marcas de mordida.

- _No son rivales para mí, pronto ambos se unirán a mi ejército_ \- dijo Drácula.

- **En tus sueños** \- Shockquatch lanza electricidad de su boca pero un rayo negro lo bloquea para luego golpearlo a él.

Chase después se convierte en un Torosaurus y se prepara para envestir a Drácula, pero algo lo patea y era Darkstar.

-Aun… no término con ustedes- dijo Darkstar que iba corriendo para golpear con su puño envuelto en energía oscura a Shockquatch, pero Chase lo bloquea y lo detiene con su cresta y cuernos

- ** _Ve por Drácula, yo me encargo de este sujeto_** \- dijo Chase.

Shockquatch hace caso y va por Drácula que escapo por la puerta del cuarto – **Oh no, no escaparas** \- dijo yendo tras el vampiro.

-Ya decidí el orden, primero tú, luego el niño Loud, luego las niñas, el de cabello feo y finalmente el que me causo tanta humillación, Rex- dijo Darkstar.

- ** _Si claro, lo único que aras será recibir una golpiza y luego te mandaremos a la cárcel feo_** \- dijo Chase.

-Ya estoy harto de que me digan así, cuando absorba tu energía vital, volveré a ser hermoso como siempre debo ser- dijo Darkstar.

- ** _Volveré a ser como siempre" bla bla bla_** \- Chase se burla de Darkstar - ** _Siempre lo dices, sabes, podrás llegar a ser bien parecido por fuera, pero por dentro eres un monstruo asqueroso y despreciable_** \- dijo Chase en lo que Darkstar lanza un poderoso rayo oscuro, pero Chase se convierte en Velociraptor y logra esquivar aquel ataque.

* * *

Mientras Shocksquatch seguía a Drácula, y este usando la agilidad de un gorila, salta y se pone frente a Drácula y le da una serie de golpes eléctricos, pero Drácula los resiste, y después con velocidad de vampiro, le da fuertes golpes y patadas a Shockquatch

Pero Shockquatch salta e iba a golpear con sus manos pero… regresa a ser Lincoln –Dang it-.

Drácula aprovecha y le da un una patada que lo estrella contra la pared - _Veo que tu tiempo se acabó, que mal por ti, porque eso no será lo único que se te acabe_ -.

-¿Lincoln?-.

-¿Devin?, te dije que te quedaras afuera- dijo Lincoln.

-Lo sé, solo que no podía quedarme así sin… no me lo creo, enserio es el- dijo Devin.

-Sí, el rey de los vampiros en persona, pero dudo que quiera ser tu amigo- dijo Lincoln.

- _Ah, otro de mis esclavos, esto es mucho mejor, bien, tu…_ \- señala a Devin - _Acaba con el chico_ \- señala después a Lincoln.

-Se nota que en verdad necesitas un oculista, el solo esta disfrazado- dijo Lincoln.

- _¿Ah?_ \- pregunto Drácula.

-Wow, señor Drácula, enserio es un gran honor para mí…- decía Devin cuando…

- _Entonces no me sirves_ \- Drácula voló directo a Devin pero… algo lo golpea y lo estrella contra la pared.

- **¡Multi Ojos!** -

-Ok, esa no es la reacción que esperaba- dijo Devin.

- **Que creíste, que se haría amigo tuyo así de fácil, es un vampiro de 1000 años no mi hermana Luan** \- dijo Multi Ojos en lo que Drácula se recupera, vuelve a contraatacar - **¡Cuidado!** \- Multi Ojos con los ojos de sus manos lanza un rayo que estrella a Drácula dejándolo contra la pared - **Ponte a salvo, yo me encargo** -.

-Y perderme a Drácula en acción, no señor- dijo Devin.

- **No es una op** …- decía Multi Ojos pero el piso se rompe y algo jala a Multi Ojos al piso inferior.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Devin al ver a su amigo siendo llevado al piso inferior.

- _Fue un gusto haberte conocido, pero es hora de que te despidas_ \- dijo Drácula riendoce de la desgracia de Lincoln y desapareciendo entre las sombras.

Mientras Multi Ojos se quita a los zombis de encima, pero estaba rodeado por muchos más y algunos lo golpean regresándolo y rasguñaron tan fuerte que lo regresaron a la normalidad.

-OK… esto es malo, pero sin preocupaciones, eh pasado por cosas peores- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

Drácula por su parte llega al sótano y tomo una pequeña caja donde había una piedra purpura brillante que por su apariencia… era Corrodium.

- _Es el momento_ \- dijo Drácula que tomo la piedra y entonces solo se notaba su sombra donde se notó que empezaba a cambiar y gritaba por el dolor por la mutación forzada.

* * *

Regresando con Chase, el estaba en su forma humana y seguía esquivando los ataques de Darkstar.

-Ya ves de lo que soy capaz, un ser primitivo como tú no es capaz de luchar contra mí- dijo Darkstar aun lanzando energía oscura a Chase.

-No has visto lo mejor de mí- dijo Chase en lo que Darkstar vuelve a disparar su energía oscura, pero Chase salta y da un giro en el aire y golpea a Darkstar con la cola de un Ankylosaurus -Puedo ser primitivo, pero tengo un cerebro más avanzado que tu si se me permite decirlo.

Darkstar ya furioso trataba de golpear a furia ciega a Chase pero este esquivaba con facilidad -Molestar a los villanos es divertido, je, ya veo por qué Linc y Rex lo hacen todo el tiempo- dijo Chase.

Darkstar ya cansado se prepara para lanzar su más fuerte disparo oscuro, pero Chase con patas de T-Rex golpea el estómago de Darkstar y le da un fuerte coletazo a Darkstar lo cual lo manda a volar muy lejos del castillo.

-Se va… se va y se fue… ¡Wooh! ¡Chase Scaleside logra una jugada increíble y le da la victoria a Royal Woods!- gritaba Chase dándose cuenta de lo que dijo -Hay no puede ser ya estoy solando como Lynn-.

Chase sale del cuarto pero para su mala suerte, habían mas zombis y entre ellos, los chicos y Rex ya estaba completamente vampirificado -Bien...ahora hay un montón de zombis-vampiros rodeándome, como si Darkstar no fuera suficiente molestia.

* * *

Lincoln por su parte seguía rodeado por otra horda de zombis-vampiros.

-Bien, este es mi fin, vamos funciona, funciona… funciona reloj… adiós mundo…- decía Lincoln cuando un disparo de fuego llego de la nada creando una pared de fuego entre Lincoln y los zombis-vampiros, Lincoln voltea y ve al lado suyo… a un encapuchado –Oye… gracias- dijo Lincoln.

-Dime, ¿has visto una especie de amuleto por aquí?- dijo el encapuchado.

-¿A…amuleto?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Algo que parece un talismán circular con una marca- dijo el encapuchado.

-Se lo que es un amuleto, pero… no, eh visto uno- dijo Lincoln.

-Ok, gracias de todos modos…- el misterioso se retira -Suerte con esta plaga, si sobrevives quizás nos volvamos a ver-.

-Bien… ¿alguno de ustedes pensó que eso fue raro?- pregunto Lincoln a la audiencia, entonces decide usar sus botas para volar y atravesar los pisos del castillo y regresar a los pisos superiores -Bien Drácula… sal de donde quieras que te escondes

Luego se escucha algo como un extraño ruido, Lincoln fue a ver y entra a otro cuarto pero… recibe un fuerte golpe que lo estrella contra la pared del lugar.

-Auch, ¿que fue eso?- pregunto Lincoln en lo que algo aterriza frente a él, y se veía que tenía ojos morados y brillantes –Ah, debí saberlo, prepárate Drácula te hace sentir algo peor que las estacas de… de… de… oh Dang it…- Lincoln estaba sin creer que o a quien veia.

Drácula ahora tenía colmillos aún más grandes, tenía orejas más puntiagudas y su boca se había convertido en hocico, su capa y mangas se habían roto, tenía garras en sus pies y manos y ahora el tenia alas de demonio en su espalda.

-No inventen, nada de la internet decía algo que podías hacer eso como es que…- decía Lincoln cuando vio lo que Drácula tenia incrustado en su pecho –Corrodium… la piedra que tenía el Dr. Viktor, donde lo…

Drácula en lugar de contestar, le ruge de forma salvaje a Lincoln

-Parece que la mutación lo hiso tonto y salvaje- dijo Lincoln en lo que Drácula le dispara algo de su boca, Lincoln alcanza a esquivar, pero cuando el ve la parte del piso derretirse, él sabía lo que era… -Acido, que bueno que la esquive, y gracias a dios que mi traje ahora es a prueba de Corrodium o eso me mutaría… Vamos Omnitrix… dame algo, lo que sea- Lincoln aprieta el Omnitrix y se transforma en… - **¡Fantasmático!, funcionara** …-

Luego Drácula con sus alas levanta el vuelo y con sus garras va a atacar a Fantasmático.

- **No hay problema, él no me podrá tocar…** \- entonces Drácula logra darle un fuerte golpe a Fantasmático haciéndolo chocar contra la pared - **Auch, pero como… bueno no importa** \- dijo Fantasmático levantándose y Drácula volaba para volver a atacarlo.

* * *

Mientras con Chase tratada de hacer retroceder a los zombis-vampiros, ya que él sabía que no hacían eso a voluntad propia, además que parte de esos zombis eran sus amigos.

-¿Que hare?, todos son personas inocentes y otros son mis amigos, Lincoln, ojala estés bien y no haya sido mordido por ese vampiro…- dijo Chase en lo que Devin luego baja las escaleras y ve a Chase.

-¡Hay no, Chase!- grito Devin.

-Devin, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?- dijo Chase golpeando a un zombi con su cola.

-Había venido hasta aquí para ver a Drácula, pero no resulto lo que esperaba…- dijo Devin.

-Pues, que bueno que llegaste, como eres experto es esto, quizás… puedas ayudar a vencer a Drácula…- dijo Chase mientras esquivaba y golpeaba a más zombis –Dime, ¿cómo se mata a Drácula?-.

-Drácula es diferente a los demás vampiros, cosas como el ajo o las cruces no lo afectan, las únicas opciones que se tienen para poder eliminarlo es tener una estaca de madera o…- decía Devin que ve hacia afuera y ve que el amanecer se acerca -El sol…- dijo Devin.

-Por supuesto, es obvio, por ejemplo cuando Jazz lo golpeo con su energía lo lastimo severamente, pero ahora no contamos con…- decía Chase que es golpeado por Kevin zombi pero Chase lo empuja y esquiva un golpe de los _Smack hands_ de Rex -Devin, ayuda a Lincoln con eso, no tenemos mucho tiempo-.

-¿Yo? pero, no tengo nada especial que me ayude, no tengo poderes como tú o cualquiera del equipo…- decía Devin.

-No, pero tienes cerebro…- dijo Chase sonriéndole y Devin entiende a que se refiere y asiente -Ahora sube, yo distraeré a estos…- Chase logra esquivar a Jazz que estaba intentando morderlo -Oye, no muerdas-.

-Cuando vuelva todo volverá a la normalidad- dijo Devin que aprovecha y logra esquivar a los zombis-vampiro con habilidad y rapidez.

-Suerte…- dijo Chase viendo a los demás zombis -Porque quizás yo la necesite-.

* * *

Mientras Fantasmático trataba de esquivar los golpes de Drácula, ya que su intangibilidad no le servía de nada, pero por suerte con su agilidad logra darle un par de golpes en la cara y luego agarra la pierna de Drácula y arrogarlo rompiendo la pared y llegando a otro cuarto.

- **Puede ser más fuerte, pero sigue siendo el mismo viejo vampiro… acabare con tu reino del terror** \- dijo Fantasmático.

Drácula se levanta y saca una cola y atrapa a Fantasmático y le da un potente golpe que lo manda a volar hacia una pared y regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Auch, creo que me gustaba más el viejo Drácula… ese no era tan… difícil…- dijo Lincoln.

- ** _Ya eh soportado mucho de ti, pero por fin voy a terminar contigo_** \- dijo Drácula aun con los ojos brillando en purpura.

-No inventes, si podías hablar todavía, creí que te volviste un estúpido por la mutación- dijo Lincoln.

- ** _¡Prepárate para tu final!_** \- dijo Drácula.

-Muchos me dijeron lo mismo…- Lincoln activo el Omnitrix y se transforma en… - **¡** B **litzwolfer!** \- grito mientras daba un fuerte aullido al cielo - **Pero ninguno lo logro y no serás el primero** -.

Drácula al ver eso, decide atacar primero volando hacia su oponente, pero Blitzwolfer con esfuerzo detiene el puñetazo de Drácula pero este responde con una patada que lo empuja, en eso Blitzwolfer aterriza sobre sus patas traseras y con rapidez da una patada giratoria con zarpazo y luego un puñetazo a la cara de Drácula que le estrella contra el suelo para luego recibir un fuerte aullido sónico de Blitzwolfer lo cual hace que el vampiro sea lanzado hacia unos escombros.

Sin embargo el vampiro se levanta y lanza bolas de ácido que Blitzwolfer salta esquivando y lanzar su aullido sónico desde el aire, pero Drácula lo esquiva esta vez y se acerca a toda velocidad y le da un zarpazo, que incluso le quito pelos Blitzwolfer pero este lo embiste y con sus garras le una especie de zarpazo cruzado causándole unas marcas de rasguños a la cara de Drácula lo cual aparentemente le causo dolor.

- **Ja, tranquilo, las cicatrices te hacen ver más rudo de lo que te veías** \- dijo Blitzwolfer pero Drácula se enfada aún más y trata de morder a Blitzwolfer, pero este le detiene la mandíbula con sus garras - **Oye cuidado, no planeo ser vampiro, ni ahora ni nunca** -.

Blitzwolfer con su cola le da un zape a Drácula y darle una patada que manda al vampiro a estrellarse contra el techo.

Mientras Devin logra al lugar de la pelea y ve a Blitzwolfer pelear con el mutado Drácula, entonces Devin ve un cuarto y al verlo…

-Lo tengo…- dijo Devin tratando de entrar al cuarto pero Drácula con su oído lo detecta y se voltea hacia el –O… ¿no lo tengo?- dijo Devin en lo que Drácula le dispara acido hacia el pero Blitzwolfer toma un mueble del lugar y lo arroja estrellándose contra la bola de ácido.

- **Oye, tu pelea es conmigo** \- dijo Blitzwolfer que se lanza contra Drácula y ambos retoman su lucha agarrándose de los brazos y tratando de empujar al otro – **Devin, si es que viniste a hacer algo, por favor hazlo rápido** -.

-Está bien pero, guau, esto es lo más cercano a hombres lobo vs vampiros, Lucy se moriría por verlo…- decía Devin.

- **¡Devin!** -.

-Ok, ok, ojala de resultado- dijo Devin entrando corriendo al cuarto.

Entonces Drácula saca de su mano una especie de látigo rojo brillante.

- **Si lo que quieres es domarme, no servirá** \- dijo Blitzwolfer que iba a soltar otro aullido sónico, pero Drácula usa el látigo y le cierra la boca, para después hacerlo chocar contra las paredes del lugar – **Dang it… eso dolió… pero no pienso perder colmilludo** -.

Drácula luego vuelve a usar su látigo contra Blitzwolfer golpeándolo varias y dolorosas veces dejándoles varias marcas de heridas en el cuerpo, pero cundo estaba por recibir otro latigazo, Blitzwolfer logra atraparlo con su garra y lanzar su aullido sonico.

Pero Drácula usa la misma táctica, y suelta lo que parecía un grito sónico el cual choca con el aullido de Blitzwolfer y ninguno de estos quería ceder…

Mientras con Devin él estaba en el cuarto preparando todo para su plan y seguía aunque se le complicara, pero no se rinde y decide seguir adelante.

El aullido de Blitzwolfer poco a poco iba perdiendo contra el de Drácula, y nuestro heroe se ponía de rodillas mientras seguía aullando, Drácula vio esto, y luego soltó el grito más poderoso que podía desde su garganta el cual termino rompiendo todas las ventanas del castillo.

Devin igual sentía esos sonidos, lo que hacía que sus oídos le dolieran, pero no iba a ceder ni a abandonar a Lincoln y dejarlo a merced de ese vampiro.

Ambos sonidos sónicos terminaron de colapsar haciendo que ambos salgan volando, mientras Drácula bajaba forzosamente al suelo, Blitzwolfer destroza unos de los muros y cae al cuarto donde estaba Devin y regresando a ser Lincoln.

-Aaaaah… necesitare una pastilla para la garganta al volver a casa- dijo Lincoln en lo que Drácula entra al cuarto furioso y acercando a nuestro héroe.

- ** _No habrá ningún volver, porque este es tu final definitivo_** \- Drácula prepara sus garras para terminar con Lincoln - ** _Despídete niño_** -.

-Jamás… un Loud jamás dice adiós o me rindo- dijo Lincoln.

Drácula no le hace caso, y prepara sus garras que estaban preparadas para ponerle fin a la vida de Lincoln, pero…

-¡Oye Drácula!- dijo una voz y Drácula voltea y ve a Devin en la cima de una repisa del cuarto y entonces agarra un pedazo de cuerda cerca de la cortina -¡Tengo un regalo para ti!- Devin jala con fuerza la cuerda y eso hace que la cortina caiga al suelo mostrando la ventana enseñando el brillante amanecer lo cual Drácula al verlo se asustó y empezó a quemarse y gritar de dolor.

Drácula intento alejarse del sol pero Lincoln lo empuja con mucha fuerza -Es tiempo de que recibas lo que mereces- y gracias a ese golpe Drácula rompe la ventana quedando más expuesto y sufriendo las quemaduras y poco a poco su cuerpo se hacía polvo incluso.

- ** _¡AAAAHH!... ¡por favor… ayúdame!_** \- dijo Drácula.

-¿Piedad?... tuviste piedad ante las atrocidades que cometiste en el pasado- dijo Lincoln viendo como Drácula se desintegraba poco a poco -Hasta la vista conde… lo peor de todos… fuiste vencido por unos niños-.

El sol brilla aún más por el amanecer, y Drácula gritaba por última vez mientras su piel se volvió gris y su cuerpo se desintegro quedando solo cenizas y su capa para luego ser llevadas por el viento para perderse para siempre pero Lincoln atrapa la capa de Drácula y regresa al castillo

-Toma, y gracias- dijo Lincoln entregándole la capa de Drácula a Devin.

-¿Qué?- dijo Devin sin creer lo que tenía.

-Podría decirse… que tu salvaste el día…- dijo Lincoln en lo que Devin sonríe a oír eso.

-Yo… salve el día… wow… eso es… ¡genial!- dijo Devin poniéndose la capa –Gracias-.

Lincoln solo le levanta el pulgar y sale de la habitación y ambos bajan y ven como junto a Chase todos los zombis del lugar estaban regresando a la normalidad incluyendo a los chicos, siendo curados de su "vampirificación"

-Arg, mi cabeza, donde… ah ya recuerdo, el castillo de ese viejo vampiro…- decía Rex.

-Tranquilo hermano… el ya no existe- dijo Lincoln.

-El… ¿se fue?, ¿lo acabaste verdad? dime que si- decía Jazz.

-Pues… no exactamente- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué es eso de… exactamente?- pregunto Kevin.

-Yo no lo acabe solo… gracias a Devin ese tipo ya es polvo en el viento- dijo Lincoln.

-¿A Devin?- dijeron todos menos Chase.

-Jeje, hola chicos…- dijo Devin saludando.

-Sí, ese colmilludo me iba a morder y de pronto llega Devin y abre una gran ventana y luego yo lo empuje y… se quemó- dijo Lincoln.

-Wow, eso fue… muy valiente de tu parte, no sabía que poseías esa clase de valor- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Si verán… puedo ser fanático de Drácula, pero mis amigos son más importantes que eso- dijo Devin.

Lincoln entonces abre la puerta del castillo y los aldeanos salen de allí algo confundidos pero regresando a su pueblo.

-Bueno… me perdí otro Halloween, pero al menos detuvimos una amenaza de hace más de un siglo… bien chicos, vámonos a casa

-Esperen, ¿dónde está Darkstar?- pregunto Kevin.

-No sé, yo lo golpee con la cola y quizás lo mande a volar muy lejos- dijo Chase.

-Mmph, de seguro debió aprovechar la conmoción para escapar, pero presiento que no será la última vez que lo veamos- dijo Rex.

-Espero que no sea pronto, digo ¿han visto a alguien más feo que el?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, si entrara a un concurso de feo, lo descalificarían por ser feo- dijo Jazz en lo que todos se ríen.

-Sí, es tan feo que haría llorar a las cebollas- dijo Rex.

-Es tan feo que hasta rompería el diamante con tal de solo reflejarse en el- dijo Kevin.

-El pobre es tan feo que volvería medusa en piedra- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Estoy seguro que ni si quiera tiene que usar disfraz en Halloween, él ya es feo en si- dijo Chase

-Es tan feo que si entrara a una casa de espejos, la volvería una casa rota- dijo Lincoln en que todos se ríen más fuerte por esa broma.

-Creo que Luan te pego eso de lo gracioso- dijo Ren en lo que todos caminaban mientras aun decían chistes de feos.

* * *

Finalmente, todos regresan a Royal Woods, donde todos ven que las personas desaparecidas regresaron y regresadas a la normalidad.

-Que bien, ya todo está volviendo a la normalidad- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln baja de la moto y se esconde para quitarse su traje y correr para buscar a sus hermanas –Chicas… ¿chicas?- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Donde podrían estar?- pregunto Rex en lo que Lincoln saca una barra de chocolate y silva levemente.

-¿Qué?, un chocolate… ¿qué planeas hacer con?...- decía Kevin cuando de repente llegan las chicas que al oler ese ese chocolate y luego pelearse por ella.

-¡Chicas, son ustedes!- grito Lincoln.

-¡Lincoln!- gritaron las chicas en que todas abrazándolo y feliz de que estuviera bien.

-Qué bueno que estén…- decía Ronnie Anne en lo que luego inesperadamente es abrazada por Bobby.

-Hay Nie-Nie, ¡estás bien! me tenías tan preocupad- dijo Bobby.

-Ya hermano, me alegra que estés bien también, pero me estas avergonzando frente a mis amigos- dijo Ronnie Anne

-Oigan, ¿alguna de ustedes ha visto a mi familia?- pregunto Devin.

-¡Devin!- alguien grito y Devin voltea y ve a sus hermanos yendo hacía el y siendo abrazado por Julie y Bianca.

-Gracias al cielo que estas bien hermano- dijo Julie.

-Sí, nos asustamos mucho cuando aparecieron esos vampiros-zombis- dijo Bianca.

-Pues, si no fueras por…- dijo Devin mirando a Luan.

-Bueno, no fue nada, solo hice lo que creí correcto

-Pero lamento que el Halloween se haya arruinado… otra vez- dijo Lincoln.

-Tal vez, pero hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, mantenernos a todos a salvo, y eso es lo que importa, ¿no lo crees?- dijo Lori.

-Si pero… que mal por esos otros niños y niñas y…- entonces Lincoln tiene una idea -Esperen aquí- Lincoln se esconde otra vez y se va volando con su traje.

-¿A dónde crees que va?- dijo Ash preguntándole a Luna.

-Si te soy honesta, ni idea- dijo Luna.

Unos minutos después Lincoln regresa con una gran bolsa -Que suerte que salve ese barrio en una misión o si no, no me hubieran devuelto el favor- Saca una barra de tamaño real (del capítulo Tricked!).

-Esas son…- decía Lola.

-¡¿Barras de tamaño real?!- dijo Lana en que ambas gemelas tenían estrellas en los ojos.

Entonces Lincoln vuela un poco alto y con micrófono.

- **¡Atención niños y niñas de Royal Woods, ya que perdieron un buen Halloween, eso no significa que no se queden sin!… ¡dulces!** \- dijo Lincoln en lo que todos los niños y niñas al oír eso sonríen y van hacía aquella voz y Lincoln les da una barra a cada niño.

-Eso si es muy noble de tu parte pequeño- dijo Zack.

-Enserio eres un alma noble- dijo Julie.

-Je, gracias- dijo Lincoln lo que le arroja una barra a Julie, y también a Lisa, Lily ya las gemelas.

-Ah dulce golosina con sabor de los mismos dioses, como te extrañe- dijo Lisa abrazando la barra.

-Ocoate- dijo Lily.

-Je, Lincoln es como un Santa Claus del Halloween- dijo Ash con una soda en la mano.

-Llámenlo "Santa-ween" ¿entienden?- dijo Luan en lo que Devin se ríe.

-Jaja, muy buena, extrañe ese sentido del humor- dijo Devin.

-Gracias y por cierto, me dijo que tú lo ayudaste- dijo Luan.

-Es algo que tenía que hacer, no iba a dejar que ese vampiro lo convirtiera en esclavo por el resto de la eternidad y mira, incluso pude conservar un recuerdo- dijo Devin enseñando con orgullo la capa de Drácula.

-Guau…- dijo Luan impresionada.

-La auténtica capa de Drácula…- dijo Lucy.

-Si, a partir de ahora, esta cosa formara parte de mi colección de objetos de mayor valor- dijo Devin.

-¿Cuánto quieres por ella?- dijo Lucy.

-Oh, no, no, lo siento amiguita oscura, pero este objeto no está a la venta- dijo Devin.

-Por favor- dijo Lucy.

-Dije que no, es que… no solo representa lo que me gusta, si no que hice algo bueno por alguien que me importa- dijo Devin para luego ser perseguida por Lucy por la capa y todos se reían al ver eso.

-Sin duda fue un Halloween memorable- dijo Ash.

-Tú lo has dicho viejo, salud- dijo Luna con una lata de soda.

-Salud- dijeron los demás también chocando latas y bebiéndolas.

-Feliz Halloween a ti también- dijo Lincoln al espectador y le arroja una barra estrellándose con "la pantalla".

* * *

 ** _Créditos_**.

* * *

En el mismo bosque de Transilvania, Darkstar estaba en el suelo tirado pero se levanta ya algo recuperado.

-Esos malditos mocosos… arruinaron mi planes, bueno no importa, tendré que usar… esto- dijo Darkstar viendo lo que tenía en su mano, una especie de talismán circular de color blanco con el símbolo parecido a una estrella de "luz".

-Oye tu… creo que tienes algo mío- dijo una voz en lo que Darkstar voltea y ve… a un chico que tenía cabello negro algo alborotado con puntas verdes, una piel morena pero clara, además usaba una gabardina.

-¿Qué?... ¿quién eres tú?- pregunto Darkstar.

El chico toma algo de su cuello, algo parecido a un reloj de bolsillo/brújula hecho de oro pero al abrirlo se muestra un mapa holográfico y en ese mapa parpadea un punto amarillo -La runa de la luz, no se quien seas pero me ahorraste trabajo, ¿ahora me la puedes entregar?- dijo el joven misterioso.

-No sé quién seas, pero no me quitaras esto, y si lo intentas, te aseguro que te saldrá muy caro- dijo Darkstar.

-Amigo, no me subestimes- el joven alza su mano y de la nada volando le llega una gran espada que el atrapa con su mano y se pone en posición –Mi nombre, es Aaron King… en guardia-.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias y Feliz Halloween**


	72. La venganza de Vilgax 1ra parte

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En un planeta bastante alejado de la tierra, una ciudad que parecía muy avanzada, ahora son puras ruinas, y entre medio de esas ruinas, estaba alguien familiar, era Synaptak uno de los luchadores galácticos, herido en el suelo

- **Synaptak, espera, voy por ti** \- dijo Tiny que iba directo a ayudar a su compañero quitando los escombros de encima – **Por favor, que estés bien** \- decía ella, pero algo la agarro y la lanzo muy lejos haciendo que chocara contra un edificio y luego enterrada en escombros.

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor, es que su atacante, era… Vilgax, pero su apariencia es muy diferente que en esta serie, su piel es de un tono más oscuro, sus tentáculos son más gruesos e incluso desaparecen los de la parte detrás de su cabeza, su protuberancia de la cabeza es sustituida por un blindaje metálico, sus manchas desaparecen, deja de usar su respirador y sus brazos son orgánicos nuevamente, su cuerpo es cubierto de una nueva armadura

- **¿Dónde está?, ¿dónde está Ultimo?** \- pregunto el conquistador.

-Aquí estoy Vilgax...- Vilgax volteo para ver quien dijo eso fue… -Y te aseguro que vas a pagar muy caro por lo que le hiciste a mis compañeros- dijo Ultimo que iba volando para atacarlo, pero Vilgax activa un escudo de su guante izquierdo –El código galáctico de conducta…- Ultimo intentaba romper ese escudo pero era muy fuerte y resistente y Vilgax aprovecha de darle un certero golpe en el estómago seguido de sus golpe de gancho que deja a Ultimo en el suelo.

- **El código galáctico de conducta dice que el reto del conquistador dice que debe ser entre el mejor guerrero del planeta que se ataca y el mejor guerrero del planeta que está atacando… y esos somos tu… y yo** \- decía Vilgax viendo como Ultimo intentaba levantarse pero Vilgax lo patea para que quede en el suelo – **Tus amigos son tramposos, pero eso no cambia nada** -.

-Pues soy el héroe más poderoso de este planeta, moriré antes de dejarlo sufrir en tus manos- dijo Ultimo yendo directo a atacar pero…

- **Si… morirás** \- Vilgax entonces dispara de su brazalete derecho, una especie de luz roja de un cristal rojo que deja a Ultimo herido en el suelo, pero aun así Vilgax seguía emitiendo esa dolorosa luz – **Te saludo, muy pocos han resistido un ataque del Rubí de Ulo** -.

-Arrg… no… puedo… dejarte… ganar- decía Ultimo resistiendo hasta el cansancio.

- **Termino la batalla héroe… ve a descansar** \- dijo Vilgax deteniendo su laser de luz, para luego dar un último y poderoso puñetazo de tal magnitud que dejo un gran cráter en el suelo de donde estaban esos 2, y dejando a Ultimo ya está vencido, pero eso no era todo, unos soldados con unos trajes robóticos de color rojo se acercaban con una extraña maquina similar a un rayo láser y entre ellos estaba Psyphon – **Habitantes del planeta T-K, he vencido a su campeón, por las reglas del código galáctico como dice en el acuerdo de Casey Ness, reclamo dominio sobre este planeta** -.

-Felicidades, amo Vilgax, conquistador de 10 mundos- dijo Psyphon.

- **Prepara la transferencia Psyphon** \- dijo Vilgax en lo que Psyphon dio la señal a los soldados de acercar la maquina al cuerpo herido de Ultimo.

Entonces Psyphon saca una especie de collar conectado a la maquina el cual se lo pone a Ultimo y luego Psyphon acciona la máquina y se ve como el cable conectado al collar brillaba de un intenso azul y luego de la maquina salieron 2 barras que Vilgax sujeto para luego ser rodeado de una gran cantidad de energía y a la vez, el cuerpo de Ultimo estaba empezando a palidecer y arrugarse para finalmente terminar el proceso.

-Felicidades señor, ahora los poderes de Ultimo, son suyos- dijo Psyphon.

- **En mí, están los poderes de los mejores héroes de 10 mundos, al fin, estoy listo para vengarme… iré a la tierra y hay destruiré al único que me ha causado problemas y humillaciones… Lincoln Loud** \- dijo Vilgax muy seriamente.

* * *

 **La venganza de Vilgax 1ra parte**

En la tierra, afuera de una fábrica, Kevin iba corriendo para golpear a alguien, pero este es derribado con facilidad por él, luego Jazz va volando para tacarlo con energía, pero el sujeto esquivaba con facilidad y luego ver más claramente su apariencia.

Parecía una cobra humanoide con el cuerpo de su serpiente y sus manos eran en si unas serpiente los cuales uso para atrapar a Jazz y tratar de aplastarla, pero entonces algo golpea a la serpiente y fue Rex con su _Smack hand_ derecho.

-¿Estas bien amiga?- pregunto Rex.

-Sí, lástima que esa serpiente de cascabel no avise antes de atacar- dijo Jazz.

- ** _No soy una… cascabel… soy… Ssserpiente_** \- dijo la serpiente.

-Si claro… solo intentaba conversar contigo cobra- dijo Ronnie Anne usando su magia para atacar pero Ssserpiente esquivaba con gran facilidad y apunto de atacar a las chicas, pero Kevin lo taclea ya con sus brazos cubiertos de metal.

-Buscaba algo de metal para absorber- dijo Kevin tratando de golpear con sus puños pero Ssserpiente esquivaba moviendo su cabeza y luego lanzarle a Kevin una especie de baba de su boca para luego tirarlo al suelo y atacarlo pero un proyectil lo detiene.

-Retrocede gusano sobre-alimentado- dijo Rex apuntando con su _Slam cannon_ y disparando otra vez pero la serpiente seguía esquivándolos.

-Veneno de serpiente, quema- dijo Kevin cubriéndose los ojos por el dolor, entonces Jazz destruye la parte superior de un hidrante para sacar el agua y Ronnie Anne usando su magia y con ella darle a Kevin lo cual lo alivio del veneno, mientras Rex aun trataba de golpear a Ssserpiente con sus _Smack hands_ , pero Ssserpiente salta quedando encima de Rex.

- ** _Me trago… a mi presa… entera_** \- dijo Ssserpiente.

-Sabes, no necesitaba saber- dijo Rex usando su _Punk buster_ derecho y pateando a Ssserpiente lejos de él y atrapándolo con su _Blast caster_ –Oye Kev, ¿estás bien?-.

-Lo estaré… tan pronto como me recupere- dijo Kevin sobándose los ojos y absorbiendo el material del piso, pero luego Ssserpiente se intenta libera del agarre de Rex pero las chicas agarran su brazo derecho.

-No quiero sonar pesimista pero… sería más fácil si Linc y Chase estuvieran aquí- decía Jazz.

-Creo que a ambos se les paso la hora- dijo Kevin agarrando el otro brazo de Ssserpiente.

-Ellos me dijeron que están haciendo… algo demasiado importante- dijo Ronnie Anne.

* * *

-Ahora, a Estefany tenía ahorrado $2,250 y compró un juguete que le costó $790 ¿Cuánto dinero le quedó?- pregunto Chase leyendo un libro de matemáticas.

-Hmmm… ¿1460?- dijo Lincoln en lo que Chase reviso.

-Correcto amigo- dijo Chase.

-¡Si!... gracias por ser mi tutor Chase, no podía invitar a otro desde que traje a un tutor universitario aquí…- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Y qué hay de Kevin o Rex?- pregunto Chase.

-Kevin es alguien… algo impaciente y a veces Rex habla con esos modismo suyos- dijo Lincoln.

-Tienes buen punto- dijo Chase.

- _Lincoln… Lincoln_ \- decía una voz que venía de un Walkie-Talkie y era de Clyde.

-Si Clyde, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Lincoln mientras la "imagen de dividía" para mostrar a Clyde.

-Lincoln, no lo vas a creer, Ace Savyy, harán una película de el- dijo Clyde emocionado.

-No inventes Clyde, es lo mejor que he escuchado, gracias por el aviso- dijo Lincoln apagando el comunicador.

-¿Aun te gusta Ace Savyy?- pregunto Chase.

-Puedo ser un héroe, pero eso no cambia mis gustos amigo- dijo Lincoln.

-Tienes un buen…- decía Chase cuando escucharon otra cosa y era el teléfono de Lincoln, entonces…

-¿Hola?- dijo Lincoln.

- _Lincoln, soy Ronnie Anne, ¿es un mal momento?_ -.

-No, de hecho ya terminamos, ¿porque?- dijo Lincoln.

- _Pues, que bueno porque…_

- _Dame eso… ¡Si tú y el dino-chico ya no están ocupados, vengan aquí, nos patean el trasero!... auch_ \- dijo Rex.

- _La próxima vez será en tu cara, por favor, vengan a ayudarnos-_ dijo Ronnie Anne apagando la llamada.

Entonces Lincoln y Chase se miran y asienten y entonces Chase abrió la ventana del cuarto de Lincoln y se transforma en Pterodactyl.

- ** _¿Te llevo?_** \- dijo Chase.

-Adelante- dijo Lincoln subiéndose encima de Chase y este se va volando directo al lugar, a Chase no le tomo más de unos minutos llegar al lugar donde Ssserpiente estaba todavía golpeando a los chicos, entonces Lincoln salta y transformarse en… - **¡Cannonbolt!** -.

-Llegaron justo a tiempo- dijo Rex con un toque de sarcasmo.

- **Lo siento, pero Clyde me dijo que va a ver una película de Ace Savyy** \- dijo Cannonbolt.

-Enserio, en acción viva- dijo Kevin.

-Chicos, concéntrense, chico malo suelto- dijo Jazz.

- **Tranquila, seguro ya lo cansaron bastante, oye Chase… un empujon** \- dijo Cannonbolt.

- ** _Seguro_** \- Chase aterriza y se transforma en un Triceratops y con su fuerza golpea a Cannolbolt aumentando su velocidad de ruedo lo cual literalmente aplasto a Ssserpiente, solo para ser rematado con una pisada de Chase – ** _Esta bien si lo llamamos, culebra muerta_** \- dijo Chase viendo como Ssserpiente ya cae noqueado.

- **Yo lo tomaría como un si** \- dijo Cannonbolt en lo que él y Chase regresan a la normalidad mientras se reúnen con su compañeros –Perdón si llegamos tarde, estaba terminando mi tarea-.

-Y yo lo ayudaba- dijo Chase.

-Está bien, al menos no llegaron tarde por una acción egoísta- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Si, como que, no sé, estaban viendo la tele y olvidándose de nosotros- dijo Jazz.

-Si lo siento, prometo que no sucederá- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, sobre eso, como que Chase te ayuda, creí que yo era tu tutor- dijo Kevin.

-Disculpa viejo, pero yo lo era, después de todo soy más listo- dijo Rex.

-Para alguien que habla como un bobo y con un peinado pasado de moda- dijo Kevin.

-Pues al menos yo no lo tengo largo como una chica- dijo Rex.

-Al menos yo tengo estilo- dijo Kevin.

-Pero yo no me veo como un rebelde, y además…- decía Rex cuando ambos son jalados de la ropa por las chicas yéndose del lugar –Oigan, no me gusta que me interrumpan, al menos déjenme terminar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el centro del parque de Royal Woods, varios helicópteros de prensa iban volando, y abajo muchas patrullas que tenían rodeado con cintas de seguridad, los policías tenían vigilado a Psyphon que estaba al parecer programando una máquina.

-Bien amigo es la última vez, vienes en silencio o vamos a hacerlo a la mala- dijo un policía a través de un megáfono.

-Lo dudo- dijo Psyphon.

El policía dio una señal a otro que estaba junto a él y este dispara con una escopeta a Psyphon, pero este uso su brazalete y genero un escudo que lo protegió, pero no era todo, Psyphon disparo una extraña esfera para luego activarla y crear una onda expansiva de tal magnitud que causo un cráter en medio de donde estaba, mandando a volar a varias patrullas y dejando a los policías heridos.

-Si me vuelves a distraer, no seré misericordioso- dijo Psyphon regresando a su máquina el cual abrió la parte superior revelando una esfera hecha de energía el cual disparo un rayo al cielo y expandirse en todo el parque creando un gran campo de fuerza –Llego el momento, no hay poder en la tierra que pueda romper mi campo de fuerza, voy a presenciar en todos los eventos históricos, ¿qué sucederá?... ya viene el amo-.

Con esas palabras, saltando desde su nave, llega Vilgax que aterriza en el suelo.

- **Terrícolas, yo soy Vilgax, pronto me conocerán, como su amo** \- dijo Vilgax.

-De acuerdo al Código galáctico, el amo Vilgax reta al más grande protector del planeta a un combate, el ganador se queda con la tierra- dijo Psyphon en lo que vieron una nave Plomero volaba cerca de ahí y de esa nave, salieron varios Plomeros listos para pelear.

- **Albert, ha pasado años, y veo que vienes con refuerzos** \- dijo Vilgax.

En eso el agente Seis fue el primero en avanzar chocando sus katanas con la espada de Vilgax pero luego impulsare con ella y un doble corte a Vilgax el cual sin ningún problema resistió y estaba por golpear a Seis pero luego pasa a ser atacado por una lluvia de cristales productos de Tetrax que iba directo a hacia Vilgax pero este pisa fuerte el suelo creando un temblor que hace que Tetrax se detenga y Vilgax lo golpea con rayos láseres que dispara de sus ojos los cuales impactan con Tetrax mandándolo a volar chocando contra varios árboles.

Sin embargo esto no terminaba, varios Plomeros entre los que estaban Labrid, Gihil y Patellyday le disparan con pistolas mientras el magistrado Hulka iba con un arma laser a golpear a Vilgax pero este lo bloquea sin problema con su escudo y luego darle un severo golpe que lo hace chocar contra la nave y luego disparando dándole a los demás Plomeros dejándoles noqueado.

Seis aprovecha y le da una patada giratoria y estaba a punto de clavar sus katanas pero Vilgax con una gran astucia lo bloqueo.

- **Eres bueno… pero eso no te bastara para vencerme** \- Vilgax con su enorme fuerza bruta vence en fuerza a Seis que lo estrella contra el suelo dejando a Seis tan herido que literalmente sus lentes oscuros se rompieron por el impacto - **¿En dónde te escondes Albert?** \- preguntaba Vilgax buscando a su enemigo.

-¡Aquí estoy!- de la nada Vilgax recibía disparos y al voltear vio a Albert salir de los arbustos y seguir deparando, sin embargo Vilgax no recibía ni el mínimo daño, entonces Vilgax con solo un golpe manda a Albert a caer varios metros al suelo, el abuelo Loud intento levantarse, pero cayo ya noqueado.

- **Deberías haberte quedado en el retiro, te has vuelto viejo y débil… solo los dejare vivos para que entreguen mi mensaje, regresare en una rotación de la tierra, para pelear con el héroe llamado L-10, por el destino de la tierra** \- dijo Vilgax.

-¿Y si no viene?- pregunto Psyphon.

- **Pues ejerceré mi derecho legal, y destruiré este despreciable planeta** \- dijo Vilgax muy seriamente.

* * *

-Hablo en serio amigo, estoy enojado- dijo Chase.

-No puedes estar enojado por siempre amigo, soy adorable- dijo Rex.

-Desde hace días que te estas poniendo fuera de lugar… según me contaron tu llegaste tarde antes de que Lincoln y yo llegáramos, pudieron haber muerto- dijo Chase.

-Está bien, me equivoque en eso, pero igual me patearon el trasero como castigo- dijo Rex.

-Y no creo que seas adorable… eres… eres… ah… detestable- dijo Kevin en lo que todos lo miran confundidos –Ya saben, esa era la palabra que las hermanas de Lincoln usaban conmigo, ¿estoy en lo cierto?-.

-Ni yo lo pude haber dicho mejor- dijo Chase mientras Lincoln y las chicas solo tomaban sus bebidas sin meterse en la discusión.

-Eres detestable desde que tú…- decía Kevin.

-Salve al mundo de Alfa evitando que sus nanites se esparcieran por toda la tierra y tú te perdiste- dijo Rex.

-Vez, y lo sigues haciendo, y lo peor, en mi cara, claro estuve ausente un par de semanas y me presumes de ese logro, solo a mi- decía Kevin.

-Después de detener a Alfa, Van Kleiss y sus mutantes no han molestado durante mucho tiempo, hay que disfrutar el triunfo… relájense, hoy las bebidas son por mi cuenta- dijo Rex.

-Bien…- Chase y Kevin se miraban con una sonrisa algo malvada –Una bebida a tu cuenta- Chase usa su cola para abrir la parte de atrás de la chaqueta de Rex y Kevin vierte la bebida dentro y ambos se ríen, y Lincoln y las niñas no evitaron reírse también.

-Con que así quieren jugar eh… espero que les guste la piña- dijo Rex preparando su pequeña venganza.

-No espera amigo, sabes lo difícil que es limpiar mi cabello- dijo Kevin alejándose un poco hasta que… suena el reloj de Lincoln.

-Esperen, es el comunicador de los Plomeros… habla… ¿Pop-Pop?- decía Lincoln.

-Malas noticias Lincoln…Vilgax ha regresado- dijo Pop-Pop desde el cuartel de los Plomeros.

-¡Que!, estas bromeando- dijo Lincoln sin creer lo que escucho.

- _No bromeo, Vilgax ha lanzado un reto de conquista hacia ti_ \- dijo Pop-Pop.

-Lincoln no puede aceptarlo- dijo Kevin.

-¿Porque?, ¿de qué se trata?- pregunto Lincoln.

- _Los Galvan lo iniciaron para calmar la destrucción por las guerras interplanetarias, en lugar de una destrucción masiva, ambos planetas pueden elegir a un peleador que los represente, el ganador se vuelve el gobernador de los 2 mundos…_ -.

-Y Vilgax me reto aprovechando eso… ¿dónde y cuándo?- dijo Lincoln muy serio.

* * *

En la noche, dentro de una bodega, los chicos veían la grabación de los Plomeros peleando con Vilgax, hasta llegar a la parte de Pop-Pop disparando.

-Chido, eso dejara cicatriz- dijo Rex viendo la escena hasta ver la parte en que Vilgax salió ileso hasta golpear a Pop-Pop.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Jazz.

-Se nota que es más poderoso que nunca, y la última vez apenas pudimos lo pudimos vencer en el pasado… bueno antes de que ustedes 2 llegaran- dijo Ronnie Anne refiriéndose a Chase y Jazz.

-A penas éramos 4… pero aun así- decía Lincoln.

-Viste lo fácil que derroto al Sr. Albert y a los demás Plomeros y te preocupa… ¿o no?- dijo Chase en lo que Lincoln asiente –Es más temible que de lo que mi padre me contaba de sus aventuras de Plomero-.

-Ahora pienso que necesitaras algo nuevo si quieres vencerlo hermano- dijo Rex.

-De eso me puedo encargar- dijo Kevin caminando a un lado de la bodega y quitando una sábana que cubría algo grande y entonces, ven una gran máquina que dejo con la boca abierta a más de uno –Conoces a tu Omnitrix Lincoln… vamos a hackearlo.

* * *

Después, Kevin apretaba único comando a un monitor conectado a la máquina, mientras Lincoln tenía su mano con el Omnitrix en un soporte con una punta de laser encima de él.

-No creo… que sea una buena idea- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Tranquila, he estado adquiriendo conocimientos para mejorar el Omnitrix desde hace meses- dijo Kevin.

-Hace un año, si cuenta cuando te lo quisiste robar- dijo Lincoln.

-Ya olvídalo viejo- dijo Kevin.

-Es muy arriesgado lo que haces- dijo Jazz.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, aunque he averiguado muchas cosas del Omnitrix gracias a Azmuth y uno que otro accidente, en teoría si se quita el candado, se podría acceder al control maestro… pero hasta yo sé que no estoy listo para eso- dijo Lincoln.

-Por una u otra razón lo llaman candado- dijo Chase.

-Piénsalo de este modo Linc, tendrás control de todas las transformaciones y ese barba de tentáculos no tendrá idea de que lo golpeo- dijo Kevin aun apretando comandos –Listo Rex-.

-Sí, ¿repíteme porque yo estoy aquí?- dijo Rex con sus manos dentro de unos tubos de la máquina.

-Usando tus habilidades para manipular las maquinas, más el diseño y propósito de la máquina, podremos hackear con más facilidad el aparato y entrar a la interfaz del usuario- dijo Kevin.

-Soy bueno manipulando maquinas, pero el Omnitrix es tan avanzado que ni siquiera usando todos mis nanites puedo hacer algo para controlarlo- dijo Rex.

Entonces de la maquina unos ganchos salieron del soporte que sujetaron el reloj y un láser salió disparando dándole al símbolo, luego de cierta forma, el Omnitrix cambio de forma a la forma en que se vio por primera vez, como un brazalete de color negro.

-Ups, mi error- dijo Kevin.

-¿Enserio sabes lo que haces?- dijo Jazz.

-Por supuesto- Kevin volvió a su teclado y el Omnitrix regreso a su forma de reloj terrestre mientras el láser seguía disparando –Vez, nada de que preocuparse-.

-Kevin, mejor apaga eso, ciento que no es buena idea- dijo Lincoln.

- _Háganle caso…_ dijo una voz y todos vieron que el Omnitrix salía un holograma y era de…

-¿Azmuth?- dijo Lincoln.

- _Sí, Azmuth, creador del Omnitrix… estoy decepcionado…-._

-Lo siento, yo no quise…- decía Lincoln.

- _Silencio, estoy decepcionado de tus compañeros, por querer jugar con el arma más poderosa del universo, sé que en parte no poses toda la madurez y sabiduría necesaria para manejarlo, pero has adquirido por lo menos un poco para usarlo de manera correcta y no egoístamente… al menos no todo el tiempo, pero al mandártelo antes pensé, que estaba seguro que crecerías con el Omnitrix, no solo física, si no mentalmente, pero en parte, te bloqueas a ti mismo y te vuelves inseguro… solo te diré, que no te queda mucho con el Omnitrix_ -.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- dijo Lincoln.

- _Lo averiguaras en su momento, no cometas una locura_ \- dijo Azmuth apagando la comunicación.

-¿Eso fue un regaño… o un concejo?- pregunto Rex sacando sus manos de la máquina.

-Es mejor que le haga caso, no quiero ganarme un regaño de el- dijo Lincoln.

-Muy bien, solo voy a apagar…- decía Kevin cuando…

Sin embargo, la máquina siguió su curso y el láser que seguía disparando al reloj era ahora más grande y brillante y para peor, el monitor de la maquina tenía las palabras error.

-¡Kevin!- grito Chase.

-No fui yo, creo que la maquina se averió y no se apaga, ¿pero cómo?- dijo Kevin tratando de apagarlo.

-Quizás le puse demasiada energía o mis nanites eran demasiado para esta cosa, sea lo que sea, es malo- dijo Rex tratando de quitar a Lincoln de la máquina.

-¡Eso no se ve bien, apágalo!- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Kevin fue al monitor y ahora vio en ella señales de "peligro" "sobrecargado" –Esto está mal, esta sobrecargado, no puedo apagarlo- dijo Kevin mientras los demás ayudan a Rex a sacar a Lincoln de la máquina.

-Olvídalo, sálvense ustedes- dijo Lincoln tratando de zafarse de la máquina.

-Lo apagare a la antigua- dijo Rex usando sus nanites para apagar la maquina mientras Kevin sin otra opción corre hacia donde esta Lincoln.

-¡Kevin que haces!- grito Lincoln.

-Lo único que se me ocurre, y no me importa las consecuencias- dijo Kevin poniendo su mano sobre el Omnitrix para luego ocurrir una explosión en todo el almacén.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	73. La venganza de Vilgax 2da parte

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Se podía ver toda la bodega destruido con varios escombros del lugar por doquier, pero luego se vio algo salir de esos escombros y era Ronnie Anne que género un escudo mágico protegiéndola a ella y a Jazz.

-Fiu, gracias hermana- dijo Jazz.

-No hay de que… Lincoln… chicos…- dijo Ronnie Anne cuando ambas voltean y ven a alguien salir de los escombros y era Piedra.

-¡Linc!- gritaron las chicas al ver bien a su amigo pero… cuando se acercaron a Piedra, vieron a alguien más salir y era… ¿Mono Araña?

-¿Lincoln?- dijo Ronnie Anne sin creer que vio tanto a Piedra como a Mono Araña, sin embargo ambos aliens no se quedaron ahí y se fueron corriendo de allí -¡Lincoln, regresen… los 2!-.

-¿De que estas hablando?, estoy aquí, abajo- dijo Lincoln saliendo de algunos escombros seguido de Chase y para mayor sorpresa una especie de mini-ovni salió seguido de baba verde revelando de ese era Goop que salió por un hueco en la pared –Y… creo que todo está bien… ¿pero qué está pasando?-.

-Eso iba a decir- dijo Chase.

En ese momento, algo más salió de los escombros y era Bestia que rugió para salir del lugar seguido por Wildvine que uso sus lianas para salir por el techo y para colmo, el siguiente que salió de allí fue Frio que solo desapareció de allí haciéndose intangible, todos se preguntaban cómo era posible, hasta que… escuchan un gemido como de dolor, entonces los chicos iban para allá, pero algo ya se les adelanto y era Rex que salió.

-Auch… no es la primera vez que se me cae un lugar encima- dijo Rex.

-Rex… ¿y Kevin?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Ahh… pues…- decía Rex que apunto y todos estaban sin habla cuando vieron a Kevin.

* * *

 **La venganza de Vilgax 2da parte**

-¿Qué les pasa, la mitad de la cochera se me callo encima?- decía Kevin cuando Jazz de su bolsillo saco un espejo y lo pone frente –Por supuesto que me veo… fatal- Kevin se miró bien y se tocó para ver si era verdad –No… soy… soy… un monstruo de nuevo-.

La apariencia de Kevin era en sí muy diferente a la última vez ya que ahora era una mescla de los diferentes materiales que ha absorbido con el tiempo, la mitad de su cara estaba hecha de diamante o tadenita, la pate derecha al igual que la parte izquierda de su cuerpo eran de piedra o quizás concreto sólido, la parte derecha de su cuerpo era de metal sólido y sus piernas eran de madera, su ropa había sido destruía quedando únicamente en bóxer.

-Tranquilo amigo… trata de regresar a la normalidad- dijo Chase tratando de calmar a Kevin.

-Cierto… voy a concentrarme- dijo Kevin cerrando a los ojos y tratando de regresar a la normalidad pero… nada –No puedo… debió ser…

-Cuando tocaste el Omnitrix debiste absorber mucha energía y quizás… esto es mi culpa…- decía Lincoln mirando al suelo con culpa.

-Amigo, eso no es cierto, esto es…- decía Kevin.

-Es mía… no apague la maquina a tiempo, mejor la hubiera destruido a golpes… hubiera evitado esto- dijo Rex.

-Fue mi idea hackear el reloj para ayudar a Linc, dije que no me importan las consecuencias… y mírame ahora…- dijo Kevin.

-Lincoln… cuando despertamos, vimos a algunos de tus alienígenas irse… tú crees…- decía Ronnie Anne cuando Lincoln reviso el reloj y entonces…

-Miren esto- enseña el reloj mostrando varias siluetas de sus alienígenas –No tengo a Piedra, a Mono Araña, Goop, Frio, Bestia, Wildvine, ni a Muy Grande… ¿acaso fue la explosión?, se preguntaba Lincoln cuando desde el Omnitrix apareció otra vez el holograma de Azmuth, pero ahora más grande y se notaba una mirada de decepción.

- _Les advertí de las consecuencias de alterar el Omnitrix_ -.

-Azmuth, yo no…- decía Lincoln.

-No fue su culpa, yo quise…-decía Kevin defendiendo a Lincoln.

- _Desafiar mis instrucciones, bueno, lo lograron, y se escaparon los genotipos_ \- dijo Azmuth.

-¿Los que?- dijo Rex.

-Sus transformaciones- dijo Chase.

- _Exacto, podrían perderse si no son restauradas en 24 horas, como aquel incidente en que unas de tus hermanas intento arrancarte el Omnitrix_ \- Lincoln baja la mirada al recordar ese día – _Además, si no los recuperas, podrías perder esos poderes para siempre_ \- dijo Azmuth.

-¿Cómo los recupero?- pregunto Lincoln.

- _Cuando estés cerca, pon el Omnitrix en modo de captura, ya sabes cuál es_ \- dijo Azmuth bajando la mirada – _Me has decepcionado… creo ya no debo…_ -.

-Espere, fue mi idea hacer todo esto, Lincoln no quiso, le aseguro que a él no se le hubiera ocurrido semejante estupidez, todo fue idea mía- dijo Kevin en defensa.

-Kevin…- dijo Lincoln.

-Conozco bien a Linc, puede a veces tener planes tontos, pero ni él se le hubiera ocurrido esto, lo sé bien, él no hubiera querido que esto pasara- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Es responsable con el reloj, siempre lo fue y lo ha mostrado más de una vez, no se enoje con él por favor- dijo Jazz.

-Todos cometemos errores… yo siempre las cometo, pero eso hace que sepa cómo solucionarlos- dijo Rex.

-Lo eligió por una razón, por favor señor Azmuth, no se arrepienta de su elección… perdone a nuestro amigo, a Lincoln- decía Chase.

Azmuth vio como los chicos defendían a Lincoln y vio como el peliblanco tenía una mirada de arrepentimiento total, entonces…

- _Unión y cuidado los unos a los otros, y un gran arrepientes de tus acciones… los humanos pueden tomar decisiones tontas, pero sin errores no aprendemos de ellas, hasta yo se eso… bien, te daré otra oportunidad Lincoln Loud, pero recuerda… cuando llegue el momento, habrá un cambio_ \- dijo Azmuth apagando la comunicación.

-Bueno… al menos no esta tan enojado… gracias- dijo Lincoln.

-Tú harías lo mismo por nosotros- dijo Jazz.

-En serio les debo una… ¿puedes rastrear mis transformaciones por su energía?- pregunto Lincoln en lo que Ronnie se concentró pero…

-No puedo, todos son como tú- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-No hay problemas, todos tienen algo del Omnitrix, podemos rastrearlas con las insignias- dijo Kevin.

* * *

Un poco más tarde en la noche, una pequeña nave aterriza cerca del muelle y los chicos bajan para llegar caminando hacia allá, mientras Ronnie Anne revisaba su insignia para rastrear una señal cercana.

-Kevin… ¿estás seguro de que no puedes… volver a la normalidad?- dijo Lincoln.

-No… no puedo amigo… soy un monstruo- dijo Kevin bastante melancólico.

-Deja de decir eso Kev… no eres un monstruo- dijo Chase en lo que Jazz tome su mano sobre el brazo de Kevin.

-Intenta usar tus poderes, absorbe mi piel- dijo Jazz tratando de animar a Kevin.

-Lo intento, no funciona, estaré atrapado así por siempre, este es mi castigo por querer jugar el Omnitrix- dijo Kevin en lo que Rex pone su mano en su cabeza tratando de usar sus poderes pero sin ningun resultado –AHH, ¿y eso porque idiota?-.

-Lo siento, pensé que talvez algo de mis nanites se te pegaron en la explosión y pensé… quería ayudarte- dijo Rex en lo que todos oyeron algo y vieron el mapa de la insignia.

-Encontramos a Piedra- dijo Lincoln que corrieron a la entrada y vieron a Piedra golpeando con sus puños un juego mecánico –No es el hablador cuando solía ser el-.

-Sin tu inteligencia… Piedra no es otra cosa más que puro instinto- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo Kevin.

-Ahh… toma Piedra… buena Piedra- dijo Rex tratando de llamarlo como a un perro.

-Y ahí esta nuestra guía inteligente en acción- dijo Kevin en lo que fue corriendo hacia Piedra –Oye Piedrita, por aquí- dijo Kevin en lo que Piedra disparo de su energía multicolor que Kevin esquivo saltando para seguir directo al ataque pero Piedra lo vuelve a golpear con su poder retroceda bastante –Como sea, buscaba una buena pelea y ahora estas en un grave problema- Kevin formo una demoledora con su mano derecha y fue directo dándole un golpe a Piedra, pero este le da un derechazo pero Kevin da un giro y acierta un fuerte golpe empujando bastante a Piedra, pero Piedra se levanta y golpea con su poder a Kevin.

Piedra sin esperar lanzo su poder pero Rex llego y activo sus _Block party_ , para bloquear el ataque de Piedra, las chicas iban a ir pero Chase las detiene.

-Los Crystalsapien pueden absorber cualquier tipo de energía, ustedes estarían en bastante desventaja- dijo Chase.

-Este parece un trabajo para Cuatrobrazos- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix pero el lugar se transformó en… - **¿Upchuck?, bueno, creo que este es bueno** -.

Entonces Upchuck fue corriendo hacia Piedra que le disparo con su poder, pero Upchuck se lo traga para retenerlo en su estómago y lanzarlo a Piedra pero este lo absorbe para volver a lanzarlo, pero Upchuck lo vuelve a tragar y lanzarlo solo para que se repita el mismo ciclo.

-Creo que puedo hacer algo- dijo Jazz lanzado energía a un lado distrayendo a Piedra haciendo que sea golpeado por la energía que Upchuck lanzo y Chase con la cola de un Ankylosaurio lo noquea frente a Upchuck.

-Eso ayudó mucho, verdad- dijo Chase.

- **Si lo hace** \- dijo Upchuck apretando el símbolo del Omnitrix en su estómago, en lo que una luz amarilla ilumina a Piedra haciendo que este sea absorbido por el Omnitrix.

- **ADN Crystalsapien recuperado, disponible para su uso** -.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, los chicos caminaban por una carretera con varios árboles.

-Hemos caminado por horas, ¿podemos parar para descansar?- dijo Kevin.

-Si estás cansado quédate y has de retaguardia- dijo Rex.

-Ni lo pienses- dijo Kevin.

-No hay tiempo para bromas chicos, ya basta- dijo Lincoln.

-Así es, además Linc necesita todos sus poderes si quiere terminar con Vilgax- dijo Jazz en lo que Ronnie se sienta sobre una roca en lo que conecta su insignia a una laptop.

-¿Qué haces con eso Ronnie?- pregunto Chase.

-La conecte a mi insignia y ahora tengo acceso a la extranet… oh valla, según esto, en los últimos meses Vilgax ha derrotado a los mejores guerreros de 10 mundos- dijo Ronnie.

-¿Cómo es posible?, hasta yo… casi le gane cuando tenía 11 años y recién tenía el Omnitrix- dijo Lincoln.

-Se te nota la preocupación, porque de los héroes que derroto ahora tiene todos sus poderes- dijo Ronnie Anne mostrando las imágenes de los 10 héroes que venció Vilgax, incluyendo a…

-Ultimo- dijo Lincoln reconociendo a uno de los 10.

-Él fue al último que derroto, venció a los Luchadores Galácticos, 2 de sus miembros se están recuperando pero él está en estado más crítico- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Lincoln apretó fuerte los puños.

-Cuando recupere mis poderes juro que pateare el trasero de Vilgax- dijo Lincoln.

-Pero aún tenemos que recuperar los poderes de tu ya dañado Omnitrix- dijo Kevin en lo que sin fijarse quedo pegado en una gran telaraña –Oh Dang it.

-A eso si le llamo estar en una situación pegadiza… gracioso o no Jazz… ¿Jazz?- dijo Rex viendo que Jazz tenía una mirada muy abierta.

-Te… te… tela de… arañas- dijo Jazz retrocediendo un poco.

-Hermana, que te suce…- preguntaba Ronnie Anne tratando de calmar a su amiga pero sin que ninguna se fijara ambas fueron atrapas y enredadas por la telaraña de Mono Araña que al ver a los demás le gruñe.

-¡Chicas!- grito Lincoln.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí, no soporto a las arañas, auxilio!- dijo Jazz tratando de zafarse de las telas del Aracnochimpancé.

-Jazz contrólate- dijo Ronnie Anne también tratando de zafarse, mientras Lincoln, Rex y Chase saltan pero sin pensar que también quedarían pegados en lo que Mono Araña trepaba directo hacia las chicas.

-Deben detenerlo, o pondrá huevecillos en sus cabezas y se comerán el cerebro de las chicas- dijo Kevin tratando de des-pegarse.

-Estas bromeando, eso suena ridículo- dijo Rex.

-Que, lo de los huevecillos ha pasado- dijo Kevin.

Lincoln por su parte activo el Omnitrix y transformarse en… - **¡Cerebrón!** \- usando sus patas de cangrejo, Cerebrón pudo caminar por la tela sin peligro de quedar atrapado.

Entonces con sus pinzas golpea a Mono Araña alejándolo en lo que trata de cortar la red que tiene a las chicas, pero Mono Araña lo empuja con una patada haciendo que la pinza corte la red que tenía a las chicas cayendo al suelo, pero Rex justo a tiempo pudo liberar su brazo derecho y activar su _Smack hand_ y atrapar a las chicas mientras Chase libera sus brazos y transforma sus brazos en garras de Therizinosaurus cortando la telaraña y logrando que ambos aterricen en el suelo y de paso liberar a Kevin, para luego transformar sus manos en tijeras gigantes y cortando la red que tenía atada a las niñas.

-Gracias Kevin… ya paso Jazz- dijo Ronnie calmando a su amiga.

-Si lo siento… me asustan las arañas y me dan asco las redes que hacen, incluso si en parte no lo hiso una araña- dijo Jazz ya más calmada.

-Todo estará bien, te cubrimos las espaldas amiga- dijo Chase calmando más a Jazz.

- **Hola mi amigo arácnido, es hora de que hagas lo correcto** \- dijo Cerebrón pero Mono Araña le tira telaraña en la cara pero el héroe se lo quita – **Genial, escucha, lo que voy a hacer es insistir en que regreses al Omnitrix** \- dijo Cerebrón pero Mono Araña le seguía tirando tela de araña en la cara – **Te das cuenta de que toda tu inapropiada agresividad es como un acto de guerra** \- sin embargo Mono Araña no hace caso y este patea a Crebrón para luego tirar tanta tela de araña como pueda sujetando a Cerebrón y que este no escape – **Déjame salir, te ordeno que me liberes** \- Mono Araña no escuchaba y solo le gruñía.

-Hazle caso, o necesitas a alguien que te traduzca- dijo Rex apuntando su _Slam cannon_ a Mono Araña.

-Linc, está a lado tuyo solo…- decía Ronnie Anne en lo que el Omnitrix en el cinturón de Cerebrón se activó regresando a Mono Araña al Omnitrix –Absórbelo-.

- **ADN Aracnochimpancé recuperado, disponible para su uso** -.

Chase libera a Cerebrón y este regresa a ser Lincoln –Gracias amigo-.

-Aun no terminamos, Wildvine está a una cueva más adelante- dijo Chase en lo que luego todos estaban frente a la gran cueva.

-Alguien le teme a la oscuridad… bien, yo iré al…- decía Rex a punto de entrar pero Lincoln lo detiene.

-Chase ira al frente- dijo Lincoln en lo que Chase asintió y se puso en posición de sabueso y empezó a olfatear y dar la señal de que lo sigan.

-Y… ¿a que huele exactamente una planta alienígena?- dijo Kevin

-Escuche que los Floraunas tiene el olor de varios tipos de plantas, o sea como una mescla entre olores bonitos y helores horrendos- dijo Chase aun olfateando.

-¿Cuánto queda para que te enfrentes con Vilgax?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Como 7 horas, y me faltan 5 transformaciones por recuperar- dijo Lincoln.

-Se está poniendo oscuro este lugar- dijo Jazz usando su poder para iluminar el lugar.

-Bien pensado, aunque yo hubiese usado mis…- decía Rex.

-Shhh… ¿oyen eso?- dijo Chase en lo que se podía escuchar algo y todos se pusieron el posición esperando cualquier movimiento.

-Cuidado, Wildvine es experto en camuflarse en ciertas zonas- dijo Lincoln

Después todos vieron a su alrededor para estar seguros, entonces Kevin empieza a retroceder… cuando de repente con su espalda choca con… y eso lo hiso retroceder con un golpe, Jazz ilumina donde estaba Kevin y ahí lo ven, era Wildvine que gruñe y golpea a todos con sus raíces.

-Lo siento plantita, pero estas a punto de convertirte en ensalada- dijo Rex levantándose y sacando su _Big fat sword_ y con bastante velocidad corta a Wildvine haciéndolo pedazos –Ups… con lo de las plantas lo confundí con Van Kleiss-.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?!, ahora como es que Lincoln lo recuperara- dijo Jazz regañando a Rex.

-Ah… no se ha acabado del todo- dijo Chase apuntando a los pedazos de Wildvine que se empezaban a juntar entre si y reconstruyéndose regresando intacto a Wildvine.

-No sabía que podía regenerarse- dijo Lincoln.

-Los Floraunas al igual que los Methanosianos tienen habilidades regenerativas, es lo que me dijo mi padre- dijo Chase.

-Veamos si resiste a Fuego- Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en… - **¿Insectoide?** -.

Wildvine ataca una vez más con sus raíces pero Ronnie Anne los protege a todos con un escudo mágico y Jazz contraataca lanzando energía pero Wildvine esquiva saltando y quedando en el techo de la cueva.

-Tendremos que ser los jardineros- dijo Kevin convirtiendo sus manos en dagas.

-Te sigo amigo- dijo Chase con garras de Therizinosaurus y acompaña a Kevin a cortar las raíces de Wildvine, pero este con estirando sus brazos atrapa a ambos, pero entonces… algo como baba le cae en el ojo.

- **Jijijji, ya olvidaba lo divertido de la baba** \- dijo Insectoide que con su cola corta los brazos de Wildvine liberando a Kevin y a Chase.

Pero entonces Wildvine logra limpiarse la baba del ojo y de su espalda saca sus semillas explosivas y las arroja lo cual hace que todos salgan volando de la cueva por la explosión… todos menos.

-Oye, planta fea- Wildvine se da vuelta pero es golpeado por un proyectil de roca, dispara del _Slam cannon_ de Rex, sacando a Wildvine de la cueva y noqueándolo –Debes salir más seguido de tu cueva-.

-Es momento, ahora Lincoln- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Insectoide aprieta el Omnitrix de su máscara y con ella recupera a Wildvine.

- **ADN Florauna recuperado, disponible para su uso** -.

- **3 de 7** \- dijo Insectoide.

* * *

Un poco después, en la pequeña nave que iba volando.

-¿Todo bien Lincoln?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, una vez que tenga todas mis transformaciones todo estará listo para que valla a luchar contra Vilgax- dijo Lincoln aun serio y preocupado en lo que oyeron la señal de que encontraron a otro.

-Encontramos a otro- dijo Kevin para que luego la nave aterriza frente a una alcantarilla y Kevin junto a Chase la abren.

-¿Seguro que Goop está allá abajo?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Vive bajo el suelo, por supuesto que si- dijo Rex.

-Que parte de no hay tiempo para bromas no escuchaste- dijo Chase.

-Esto será genial, no es la primera vez que voy a una alcantarilla- dijo Jazz en que todos la miraran curiosos –En New York, Devin me solía pedir que lo acompañara a una de sus "locas aventuras de caza misterios" para buscar a los cocodrilos gigantes de las alcantarillas- dijo Jazz.

-Co… co… cocodrilos- dijo Kevin temblando un poco.

-¿Hay cocodrilos aquí?, genial- dijo Chase entusiasmado.

-No, nada de genial- dijo Kevin.

-Relájate, recuerda que puedo hablar con los reptiles, los convenceré que no les hagan nada… bueno… dejare que a Rex lo muerdan un poco- dijo Chase.

-Ha-ha, muy gracioso, ya tengo suficiente con tu lagarto, argh, porque no eres más como Dragon, el si es un lagarto cool, y otra cosa… ¡GERÓNIMO!- dijo Rex saltando para entrar a la alcantarilla.

Los demás al ver eso, deciden bajar para entrar a la alcantarilla, los demás caminaban por el lugar mientras Jazz estaba al frente iluminando la zona junto con Rex con su _Funchuck_.

-Oh ho, esto huele horrible- dijo Rex.

-Ya basta viejo, no más bromas- dijo Chase

-Huele como un plan para mí- dijo Rex en lo que Chase le dio un zape con la cola –Me pregunto dónde estarán los cocodrilos, porque hay gente que tiene cocodrilos bebes y luego los tiran por el excusado y crecen en la alcantarilla-.

-Talvez… deba subir y cuidar la salida- dijo Kevin con un leve tono de temor.

-Ya chicos, no hay cocodrilos aquí, mi hermana Lisa dice que ese es solo un mito urbano- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí y se supone que los aliens y la magia eran un mito urbano, además aquí solo hay ratas, arañas…- dijo Kevin.

-¿Hay… a… arañas?... aquí abajo- dijo Jazz que por instinto se agarra al brazo de Chase para confusión de este ultimo

-Ah… si quieres puedo tomar tu mano, en caso de que tengas miedo- dijo Chase en lo que Jazz le agarra la mano, y para estar más segura agarra también la de Ronnie Anne.

-Tranquila hermana, no hay arañas aquí… excepto ratas muertas- dijo Ronnie Anne con más asco que temor.

-Pobre Jazz, temerle a algo pequeño de 8 patas, en cambio Kevin…- decía Rex.

-Que no tengo miedo idiota, y ella debería dejar de ser una niñita llorona, el miedo solo está en la mente y…- decía Kevin

-Hay un cocodrilo en tu pie- dijo Rex en lo que Kevin salta de miedo los brazos de Lincoln mientras Rex y el resto se reía.

-Eso te pasa por insensible al miedo de otros- dijo Rex.

-Sí, sí, ya entendí, me puedes soltar Linc- dijo Kevin en lo que Lincoln lo suelta cayendo el al agua sucia y luego… nota algo flotando ahí.

-Miren, el proyector anti-gravedad de Goop- dijo Lincoln recogiendo el aparato.

-¿Y dónde está el resto de él?- pregunto Chase.

Entonces, debajo de Lincoln el agua se ponía verde, pero eso es debido a que algo salió de ella, y era el resto del cuerpo de Goop que rodeo a Lincoln atrapándolo, los demás al verlo, fueron a atacar, pero Goop de su dedo lanzo varios disparo de su viscosidad los cuales fueron tan fuertes que los chicos chocaron con los tubos del lugar y Goop lanzo su baba de nuevo atrapando a todos cayéndoles el tubos de desagüe, entonces Lincoln aun con su movilidad limitada, alcanzo el Omnitrix, pero al transformarse… todo estallo, sacando a todos a la fuerza del drenaje, por suerte, Ronnie Anne cubrió a los demás con un escudo mágico, Chase entonces huele algo y de un escombro saca a Fuego.

- **Dang it, tonto reloj** \- dijo Fuego.

-Al menos no fue tu culpa amigo… en parte- dijo Chase

-Tiene sentido, la alcantarilla está lleno de metano, lo cual es muy inflamable al fuego y gas mas una simple chispa… bueno, ya lo vimos- dijo Rex.

-Ahora la cosa es… donde esta…- dijo Kevin en lo que sintió que algo choco contra él y era el proyector anti-gravedad de Goop que los atacaba, pero Chase con patas de Triceratops la hace revotar por el choque, pero el proyector reunió todas la viscosidad que era Goop para luego huir pero Rex usa su _Blast caster_ y atrapa el proyecto, el cual entrega a Fuego que usa el modo de captura y absorber a Goop dentro

- **ADN Polymorph recuperado, disponible para su uso** -.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, los chicos estaban frente a la entrada de una fábrica.

-Buenas noticias, hay 2 allí adentro- dijo Kevin apuntando a la fábrica.

-Genial, solo 3 más y le podrás patear el trasero a ese cara de calamar- dijo Rex.

-Correcto, pero igual no será fácil enfrentarme a Vilgax y su nuevo poder… bien tengo un plan, nos separaremos en equipos de 3 y cada uno valla a un diferente lado de la fábrica- dijo Lincoln.

-Buena idea, Kevin, Jazz, ¿qué me dicen, vamos por bestia?- dijo Chase.

-Será genial- dijo Jazz.

-Donde sea para no aguantar los chistes de Rex- dijo Kevin.

-¿Qué?- Rex ve como la mitad del equipo se retira -¿Porque él puede dar órdenes y yo no?-.

-Porque sabemos que Chase es lo suficientemente maduro como para manejar a una parte del equipo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Si, por algo lo puse como el tercero al mando… P.S. Ronnie es la segunda hermano- dijo Lincoln yendo hacia un lado de la fábrica.

Rex iba a reclamar, pero… -Como sea…- dijo Rex en lo que él, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne iban caminando por todo el pasillo hasta que escuchan algo y luego llegan al cuarto de fundición donde ven a Frio bebiendo metal fundido.

-Es verdad, los Necrofriggianos pueden comer metal con facilidad, además de poder soportar temperaturas altas y bajas- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, recuerdo lo del metal, fue cuando te volviste "mami" de unos pequeños alienígenas- dijo Rex con algo de burla.

-Je, como estarán tus nenes, mami- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que ella y Rex se reian.

-¡Ya basta!- grito Lincoln con molestia sin percatarse que gracias a eso, Frio los tiene ya en la mira –Dang it-.

-Tranquilos, yo me encargo- dijo Rex activando sus _Bad axes_.

-Rex, no creo que sea buena…- decía Ronnie Anne en lo que Frio fue volando y lanzándose contra ellos.

Pero mientras en otra parte…

-Si fuera un Vulpimancer… ¿dónde estaría?- dijo Kevin.

-¿Tienes algo?- pregunto Jazz.

Mientras Chase estaba olfateando el aire en busca de señales de Bestia –Él está cerca, manténgase alerta- los 3 se ponen juntos y se ponen en posición

-Díganme… ¿qué tan peligroso es un Vulpimancer?- pregunto Jazz.

-En resumen los Vulpimancer son bastante agresivos, se guían solo por su instinto, son salvajes y crueles, además que no hablan mucho, ni si quiera entre ellos…- decía Kevin que fue empujado por Jazz y ambos evitan una mordida de Bestia que les ruge con fiereza.

-Así que aquí está, bien, más vale que estén listos chicos, porque esto se pondrá salvaje- dijo Chase emocionado.

Bestia va corriendo hacia Chase, pero luego todo cambia al otro lado, donde Frio tenia congelado a Rex en el piso y se comía su arma.

-Au, oye quítate de encima- dijo Rex.

-Trate de advertírtelo, frio come metal, y tus armas están hechas de eso- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Veré si Fantásmatico ayuda- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y luego… - **¡Fuego Pantanoso!** -.

Frio ve la transformación de Lincoln y sopla su aliento congelante hacia él, pero Fuego Pantanoso usa sus llamas, lo que hace que cada uno neutralice el poder el otro.

-Arg- Rex intentaba liberarse el hielo -¿Una ayuda aquí?-.

Ronnie Anne aprovechando, patea a Frio lo cual lo hace caer al suelo y Fuego Pantanoso termina derritiendo el hielo del cual estaba Rex.

-Gracias- dijo Rex activando sus _Smack hands_ y va a la carga, pero Frio se hace intangible y no logra dañarlo ni tocarlo

-Espera Rex- dijo Ronnie Anne recitando unas palabras mágicas el cual rodeo el lugar y Frio se hace tangible y Rex lo golpea fuertemente.

-¿Hechizo de tangibilidad?- dijo Rex impresionado.

-Sí, no lo use hace tiempo porque no era necesario en algún momento- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Frio se levanta, pero Fuego Pantanoso aprovecha y noquea a Frio con un puñetazo ardiente y luego usar el Omnitrix para recuperar a Frio.

- **ADN Necrofriggian recuperado, disponible para su uso** -.

- **¿Cómo le ira a Chase?** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso.

Después, se puede ver como Kevin es lanzado contra unas cajas por bestia, al igual que Jazz.

-Ok, oficialmente es más rudo de lo que pensé- dijo Jazz.

Bestia iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que después Chase como Triceratops lo enviste y lo manda contra la pared

- ** _Deja a mis amigos en paz, perro sub-desarrollado_** \- dijo Chase.

Bestia le ruge fuerte para saltar y sujetar los cuernos de Chase y patear los ojos de Chase, después Chase cambia a un Velociraptor para así ser mas ágil, el esquiva otro zarpazo de Bestia y saltar hasta sujetarse por atrás de él y lo muerde por el cuello.

Bestia ruge de dolor y sujeta a Chase del cuello estando ahora encima del mismo Chase y mostrando los dientes como queriendo comérselo.

-¡Chase!- gritaron Jazz y Kevin.

- ** _No voy a ser… ¡el almuerzo de nadie!_** \- dijo Chase en lo se vuelve a transformar y ahora era un T-Rex y ruge – ** _Ahora veremos quién es la verdadera bestia aquí_** \- Chase se sacude tan fuerte que hace que Bestia salga volando y caiga al piso y Chase lo termina pisando, dejándolo noqueado.

-Eso fue increíble- dijo Kevin chocando los 5 con Chase.

- ** _Nadie se mete con mis amigos, ni si quiera una transformación de Lincoln_** \- dijo Chase.

-Y hablando de nuestro albino- dijo Jazz en lo que Fuego Pantanoso llega al lugar y con rapidez captura a Bestia en el Omnitrix.

- **ADN Vulpimancer, recuperado, disponible para su uso** -.

- **Listo** \- Fuego Pantanoso regresa a ser Lincoln -Ya van 6-.

* * *

-Solo tenemos una hora antes de que te enfrentes a Vilgax- dijo Ronnie Anne viendo la hora.

-Y estamos a 40 minutos de Muy Grande, no soy matemático pero…- decía Kevin algo inseguro del asunto.

-Si lo sé, esto es lo que haremos, yo…- decía Lincoln cuando escucho su insignia –Adelante Pop-Pop.

- _Ya casi es hora hijo_ \- decía Albert en lo que luego se veía como se equipaba con varias armas de Plomero –Y he estado pensando, Vilgax es asunto de Plomeros, y aunque has mostrado valentía y madures, sigues siendo un niño, yo me hare cargo- dijo Albert.

-Esta es mi pelea Pop-Pop, Vilgax me reto a mí… y yo soy el del Omnitrix- dijo Lincoln.

-Bueno, casi todo- dijo Rex.

- _Tienes menos de una hora Lincoln_ -.

-Hay estaré, y ganare… te quiero Abuelo- dijo Lincoln apagando su insignia.

-¿Planeas ganar sin Muy Grande?, es una de tus transformaciones más poderosas- dijo Jazz.

-Sí, con el sería muy fácil atraparlo y lanzarlo con fuerza al espacio para que ya no moleste- dijo Chase.

-Ese sería un buen plan pero…- decía Lincoln mirando el Omnitrix –Tendré que usar lo que tengo-.

* * *

Mientras, en la nave de Vilgax, Vilgax estaba en su asiento personal hasta que… recibe una llama y el al oprimir un botón, en una pantalla holográfica se muestra a…

- ** _Hola…. mi buen amigo… si puedo llamarte de algún modo_** \- era el Dr. Psychobos.

- **¿Qué quieres?, repugnante Cerebrocrustáceo** \- dijo Vilgax.

- ** _Por favor, así le hablas a la persona que salvo tu vida… supe que te enfrentarías al niño del Omnitrix, y si me haces el favor de…_** \- decía Psychobos.

- **¡El Omnitrix será mío por derecho, y no se lo daré a un loco científico con problemas de celos por alguien más listo que el!** \- dijo Vilgax gritando a todo pulmón.

- ** _Aclaremos algo, yo te saque de la lluvia de asteroides, yo te saque de la tierra cuando te iban a encerrar, yo te di la ubicación de las armas que usas con lo cual conquistaste 10 planetas, en lo que me concierne, tu_** …- decía el Cerebrocrustáceo en lo que Vilgax corto la comunicación.

- **Cuando destruya al niño y tenga el Omnitrix, y serás el siguiente que destruya, Psychobos** \- dijo Vilgax muy seriamente.

* * *

Ya amaneció, y a solo faltaban unos minutos para la pelea por la tierra, varios camiones de la prensa aún seguían grabando y no perderse cada minuto, entonces Psyphon se tele-transporta fuera de la nave.

-Ciudadanos de la tierra, el combate de hoy se transmitirá simultáneamente en todos los canales de información, les aviso que esta es una cortesía, la nave de Vilgax está en órbita en su planeta… si su campeón no llega, Vilgax reclamara una victoria y tomara la tierra, como su derecho legal- dijo Psyphon.

Mientras Psyphon hablaba, varios estaban viendo la televisión, ya sean la familia Loud, los McBride, los Hathaway, Bobby y su madre, sus parientes los Casagrandes, los Yates, Mindy con su padre y Ship, y varios otros conocidos que veían la televisión con miedo y preocupación.

- **Y si Vilgax no viene yo gano cierto** \- Psyphon va la vuelta para ver que algo se acercaba rápido y era XLR8 que llego al campo de batalla, lo cual hace que todo el mundo que veía la televisión se alegrara y aun tuviera esperanza – **Cuando derrote a Vilgax, quiero que los planetas que conquisto sean liberados, y regrese los poderes que robo, esa es mi única condición** -.

-Cuando esto acabe, yo personalmente te quitare el Omnitrix y se lo daré a Vilgax… y hablando de el- Psyphon se tele-transporta fuera de ahí mientras algo parecido a un meteorito se acercaba al lugar.

XLR8 al verlo se aleja para atrás mientras el meteorito se estrella creando una gran onda de choque que afecto el lugar y entonces… XLR8 lo ve y se pone serio, ya que ahí, enfrente suyo, estaba Vilgax.

- **Vine a matarte L-10 y a conquistar tu mundo… ¿es mal momento?** \- dijo Vilgax confiado de su victoria.

- **Podemos eliminar las amenazas y pasar a la parte de la pelea… hay un maratón de ARGGH! a las 8:00, y se me descompuso la grabadora para poder repetirlo** \- dijo XLR8 en lo que Vilgax empezó la pelea sacando su espada cuya hoja estaba envuelta de llamas, pero XLR8 lo esquiva con mucha velocidad – **Tomare eso como un si** \- XLR8 corría a gran velocidad alrededor de Vilgax para crear un tornado y mandarlo a volar y XRL8 se detiene para darle un veloz zarpazo pero… Vilgax activo el escudo de su guante izquierdo bloqueando el ataque.

- **Ningún ataque físico o de energía puede contra el escudo de Ziegel** \- Vilgax salta lanzado el láser de su muñequera derecha el cual XLR8 alcanza a esquivar pero el impacto hace que caiga al suelo.

Pero sin ser suficiente, Vilgax lo sujeta de la cabeza para luego golpearlo en el estómago con tal fuerza que lo manda a volar hasta caerse en una fuente de agua y Vilgax aprovecha de pisarlo varias veces lastimando a nuestro héroe y así seguía hasta que… XLR8 cambio y Vilgax termino congelado y fue gracias a…

- **¡Frio!** \- grito nuestro héroe mientras Vilgax trataba de zafarse del hielo – **Nada como algo refrescante en un día caluroso… y Vilgax… te voy a refrescar** -.

- **Pues no tengo calor** \- entonces Vilgax usa su nueva visión de calor el cual fue tan fuerte que rompió el hielo del cual estaba atrapado.

- **Eso crees** \- Frio iba directo a su oponente, mientras Vilgax estaba por darle un derechazo, pero Frio se hace intangible el cual no solo atraviesa sin problemas el golpe de Vilgax, sino que congelo su puño – **Ya sabes lo que dicen… manos frías** -.

- **Sigue burlándote, que mi victoria va a ser ardiente** \- Vilgax usa su fuera para liberar su mano del hielo y luego oprimir el cristal de su guante izquierdo para luego saltar y atrapar a Frio empujándolo y sujetándolo contra el suelo.

- **¿Cómo?, no puedes tocarme cuando soy intangible** \- dijo Frio en lo que Vilgax usa otro poder de su guante el cual suelta una poderosa descarga que lastima severamente a Frio y después soltándolo – **Auch… porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño… o mejor aún...** \- entonces Frio desaparece bajo la tierra y luego aparecer como… - **¡Humungosaurio!** \- grito literalmente atravesando el suelo y en su forma gigante el cual usa su cola para mandar a volar a Vilgax, pero este en el aire lanza la visión de calor el cual impacta y Vilgax aterriza ileso, pero luego ve que Humungosaurio iba directo hacia él y entonces ambos chocan sus puños con tal fuerza y poder que no solo crean una onda de choque, si no que también afectaron el suelo del lugar creando una gran cortina de humo.

Pero cuando el humo se disipo, se veía a Vilgax pisando la cara de Humungosaurio con su pie y aun.

- **Ríndete, y tu humillación, no será tan grande** \- dijo Vilgax aun aplastando la cara de Humungosaurio.

-No lo escuches amigo- dijo una voz en lo que Vilgax vio, y era de Kevin que estaba con el resto del equipo sobre la espalda de Chase como un T-Rex.

-Sí, hay algo más grande que Humungosaurio- dijo Jazz en lo que atrás de ellos, estaba Muy Grande.

- **No pueden interferir en esta contienda** \- dijo Vilgax.

-¿Quién interfiere?, solo venimos a regresarle algo que se le perdió a nuestro amigo- dijo Rex en lo que Muy Grande se acercaba a la arena en lo que Humungosaurio regresa a ser Lincoln que veía como Muy Grande casi pisa a Vilgax, y sin perder más tiempo, Lincoln usa el modo de captura y absorbe a Muy Grande en el reloj.

-Y ahora… Vilgax tendrá una probadita de Muy Grande- dijo Lincoln en lo que apretó el Omnitrix pero… - **¿Piedra?, oh no** -.

Vilgax iba corriendo a atacar, pero Piedra usa su energía multicolor el cual impacta con Vilgax que lo manda a volar estrellándose contra el escudo y cayendo sobre un monumento destruyéndolo, sin embargo Vilgax salió ileso de los escombros y Piedra llego de un salto hacia donde estaba el.

- **¿Qué vas a hacer ahora chico rudo?** \- dijo Piedra.

- **Me alegra que preguntes** \- entonces Vilgax apaga las llamas de su espada pero luego ver que la hoja era cubierto de algo parecido al cristal o diamante.

Piedra entonces dispara de nuevo su poder, pero la espada de Vilgax ahora lo volvía inmune a ataques hechos de energía, Piedra aumento más su poder, pero Vilgax no se rendía y con mucha fuera se acercaba más y más hacia Piedra, y entonces Piedra callo ya que llego a su límite de energía, y Vilgax entonces aprovecha y de un solo golpe de su espada… destruye a Piedra volviéndolo pedazos.

-¡NO!- grito Ronnie Anne que al igual que los chicos estaban sin palabras por lo que vieron, al igual que todos lo que vieron la pelea y todos pensaron lo peor, L-10 había muerto, y Vilgax sonreía por su triunfo.

- **¡Salí victorioso, denme mi premio!** \- gritaba Vilgax en lo que Psyphon regresa al lugar y de los escombros de Piedra, agarra el Omnitrix.

-Lo tengo maestro, el Omnitrix y el mundo entero… le pertenece- dijo Psyphon cuando….

Sin explicación alguna… el Omnitrix comenzaba a brillar levitando fuera de las manos de Psyphon, el brillo era tan intenso que todos tenían que cubrirse los ojos y para mayor sorpresa, los pedazos de Piedra iban volando juntándose el Omnitrix, Vilgax intento agarrarlo, pero una vez que el brillo termino, Vilgax y Psyphon fueron mandados a volar y luego apareció…

- **¡Diamante!** \- todos estaban sorprendidos, pero los chicos más por el nuevo aspecto de Diamante.

Su cuerpo y cabeza están cubiertas del mismo patrón similar al de Piedra pero de un color oscuro, su rostro, mandíbula y brazos son iguales que antes pero ahora en su espalda posee 6 cristales en lugar de 4 y además posee 2 más al frente de su pecho.

- **Estas en problemas Vilgax… he estado practicando el tiro al blanco** \- Diamante lanzo muchos proyectiles de diamante, que ahora eran más rápidos y fuertes que antes logrando hacer retroceder a Vilgax aun con su escudo activado.

Vilgax entonces dispara el láser del rubí de su muñequera, pero Diamante rápidamente forma un muro del mismo material para cubrirse y luego saltar y seguir lanzando proyectiles de Diamante los cuales impactan contra Vilgax, sin embargo Vilgax no se rinde y vuelve a lanzar el láser de su rubí que impacta contra Diamante el cual no recibe daño, Vilgax ya furioso va directo a golpearlo pero Diamante salta quedando atrás de él y lanzado de nuevo proyectiles de Diamante a corta distancia los cuales al parecer lastimaron mucho a Vilgax.

Pero para mayor sorpresa, Diamante del suelo eleva 3 pilares de Diamante que levito quedando todos encima de Vilgax para luego con solo un movimiento de su mano, Vilgax queda literalmente enterrado y golpeado por eso pilares, dejándole varios moretones y marcas de heridas al conquistador de 10 mundos, entonces Diamante se pone encima de él y le apunta con su mano.

- **Di la frase** \- dijo Diamante.

- **Me… rindo** \- dijo Vilgax.

- **Así es… te-rindes** \- dijo Diamante alzando la mano en señal de victoria y regresando a la normalidad para luego ser abrazado por sus compañeros y levantándolo y elevándolo al aire, mientras Vilgax era ayudado por Psyphon, en eso para sorpresa de todos, llega Albert con su traje de Plomero.

-Vilgax… por las reglas del código galáctico, como lo dice el acuerdo Casey Kelly, haz perdido esta pelea, debes irte de este planeta y jamás volverlo a atacar, ¿lo sabes verdad?- dijo Albert.

-Y no solo eso, los planetas que conquistaste serán liberaos, y regresaras los poderes que robaste… ese fue el acuerdo- dijo Lincoln.

- **Lo se… pero te advierto algo niño, que muy pronto me vengare de ti** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Solo lárgate de una vez- dijo Lincoln.

Entonces Vilgax y Psyphon regresan a su nave, llevándose desde su máquina que generaba el escudo hasta toda la tropa de naves que lo acompañaban, despagando yéndose muy lejos de la tierra.

-Salimos en televisión en todo el mundo… ¿eh?- dijo Lincoln.

-Lo bueno es que traías casco puesto, nadie sale aun quien eres- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Gracias… eso es lo importante- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué le paso a Piedra?- pregunto Jazz.

-No lo sé, esto ahora está roto- dijo Lincoln algo triste pero luego –Pero el equipo aún sigue funcionando… ¿cierto?- dijo Lincoln alzando su mano frente a los chicos.

-Cierto- dijo Ronnie Anne poniendo su mano sobre la de Lincoln.

-Cuenta conmigo siempre- dijo Jazz poniendo también su mano.

-Siempre cubriré sus espaldas- dijo Chase.

-Estaré contigo hasta el final- dijo Rex en lo Lincoln sonrió y luego vio que Kevin también puso su mano.

-¿Qué?, que este feo no significa que no me alejare- dijo Kevin en lo que todos tenían juntadas sus manos como un voto a nunca separarse y estar juntos hasta el fin.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	74. El ardiente fuego del dragón

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

El sol se ponía en el horizonte, lo cual daba la señal de que iba a oscurecer en la prisión donde Hex, que estaba en una celda de confinamiento solitario y atado con una camisa de fuerza.

-Aquellos que han hozado meterse conmigo los are sufrir de considerables maneras y are sus mayores pesadillas realidad, si tan solo pudiera salir de aquí… ¡Me desquitaría con todo el mundo!- gritaba Hex cuando…

La puerta de su celda es destrozada con una gran explosión y al otro lado entrando ahí, entraba Charmcaster y Hex noto que atrás de él habían varios guardias noqueados.

-Hola tío… vengo a sacarte- dijo Charmcaster.

-Charmcaster… sobrina…- decía Hex en lo que su sobrina manga un monstruo de roca para quitarle el chaleco de fuerza y entregarle su bastón y Hex toma -Pensaba que ya te habías olvidado de mí, Charmcaster…- dijo Hex muy seriamente.

-Hubiera venido antes, pero aun no estabas… como decirlo… mentalmente recuperado de la última vez, pero tengo información valiosa, algo que rivaliza con los Hechizos de Bezel que por desgracia ya no hay forma de obtener- dijo Charmcaster.

-Si eso de que hablas me ayudara a vengarme de ese chico héroe entonces te escucho- dijo Hex interesado en la información.

-Se llama las runas elementales- Charmcaster le enseña la página de un libro y Hex ve aquellas imágenes de esos talismanes y sonrió -Fuego, agua, viento, tierra, luz, oscuridad, metal, hierba, hielo y trueno, si las tienes todas, nos vengaremos de todos

-Perfecto…- decía Hex.

Pero hay que tenerlas todas primero, el chico ahora tiene aliados, ahora son 6 y la niña se volvió casi tan buena como yo- dijo Charmcaster con lo último con ira.

-Y que estamos esperando, es hora de buscar esas runas-.

* * *

 **El ardiente fuego del dragón**

Era el día siguiente y en la tarde en algún museo, Lincoln acompañado de Ronnie Anne y Jazz veían las cosas nuevas del museo.

-Je, y mi hermana Lynn dice que ir a un museo es aburrido- dijo Lincoln.

-Lynn me cae bien, pero le falta no estar tanto en la cancha- dijo Jazz.

-Guau, siempre es bueno ver algo de cultura y…- Ronnie Anne se separa un momento del grupo y va a ver un objeto que parecía una bola de cristal y unas joyas que según decía, eran mágicas –Guau, ciento unas pequeñas dosis místicas en eso…-

-Veo que alguien le interesa las cosas mitológicas- dijo alguien y Ronnie Anne al voltear lo ve -Las cosas que tengan que ver con el misticismo y la magia son interesante… que mal que allá algunos que niegan su existencia-.

-Sí, pero allá con los escépticos, a mí me empezaron a interesar estas cosas desde hace un tiempo y quiero investigarlas a fondo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Je, me agradas chica, soy…- le suena el teléfono -Lo siento, debo atender- el chico misterioso se va por su lado.

-Esta… bien… es algo raro, pero amigable- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Allí estas hermana RA, mira tu hermano Bobby está de guardia, vigilando una cosa rara pero interesante- dijo Jazz.

-Vamos a ver- dijo Ronnie Anne en la que junto a Lincoln llegaron a donde estaba Bobby con un traje de guardia.

-Je, ahora eres guardia de museo Bobby, sí que amas trabajar- dijo Lincoln

-Así es hermano L, siempre dispuesto a servir por un bien cívico- dijo Bobby haciendo un saludo militar –Y porque a Lori le gusta cuando traigo uniforme-

Los chicos se ríen y miran con curiosidad del objeto, una especie de talismán redondo de color rojo y con el símbolo de una flama.

-¿Guau, que es eso?- preguntaron los chicos.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero es una nueva exhibición que llego apenas la semana pasada, y ha sido muy popular últimamente- dijo Bobby igual de curioso con el objeto.

-Ciento algo… en esa cosa- entonces a Ronnie Anne le brillan los ojos y tiene una visión, lo que parece ser un lugar lleno lava y una silueta grande con alas y cabeza de reptil y otra de alguien levitando y apuntando con un bastón… entonces termina la visión –Ooh… ¿que fue eso?-.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Si tranquilo, no es nada, ¿que será esa cosa?- pregunto Ronnie Anne aún más curiosa por el talismán.

Los 3 se preguntaban eso hasta que… las puertas del museo se abren por un gran golpe de viento y todos los presentes se asustan para luego ver que el techo se destruye y ahí llega levitando…

-¡Hex!- gritaron Lincoln y Ronnie Anne

-¿Quién?- pregunto Jazz.

-¡Oye tú, no puedes estar aquí!- grito Bobby pero Hex al verlo… simplemente usa su bastón y con un hechizo lo manda a volar

-¡Hermano!- grito Ronnie Anne corriendo a ayudar a su hermano y toda la gente de empieza a asustar y corriendo.

-Linc, hay que luchar- dijo Jazz.

-Hay mucha gente, no podemos empezar así como así- dijo Lincoln.

Entonces Hex usa su magia y crea relámpagos y hace que el techo se esté viniendo abajo haciendo caer varios escombros, destruyendo poco a poco el museo, Lincoln y Jazz esquivan varios escombros pero…

-¡Ronnie/Hermana!- gritaron Lincoln y Jazz al ver como un escombro estaba cayendo sobre Ronnie Anne y Bobby pero… algo afilado corta el escombro, salvando a los hermanos Santiago, y todos lo ven, lo que corto el escombro…

Era un dragón humanoide muy parecido a Humungosaurio pero de tamaño el doble de un chico de 13/14 años, de un esquema de color verde esmeralda mientras que el del pecho es más pálido y con alas y con cola y sus ojos son rojos con la pupila retiniana.

Tiene una espada semejante a una espada medieval pero en la cruz (la parte que separa a la hoja del mango) tiene un orificio y la hoja es de doble filo pero está separado en el medio dejando un espacio como d centímetros.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Hex.

- **¿Yo?... bueno… no soy nadie especial, solo soy… el que te detendrá** \- dijo el dragón que con sus alas voló directo a Hex y choca su espada contra el bastón de Hex

-¿Bobby, estás herido?- pregunto Ronnie Anne

-Tranquila Nie Nie… estoy bien- dijo Bobby.

-Vete, saca a los civiles y nosotros nos encargamos- dijo Lincoln.

Bobby hace caso y saca a las personas del museo mientras Hex y el dragón seguían teniendo su combate cercano.

-No es el niño… pero sin duda es una molestia, _Alaba Velotis galametroi_ \- dijo Charmaster que crea una agujero negro que lanza rayos directo al dragón, pero este lo ve y con su cola pone a Hex frente a él haciendo que el reciba el golpe –Uy… lo siento tío-.

-No importa, solo toma la runa y salgamos de aquí- dijo Hex.

- **Ni lo piense, esa runa es mía, y si la quieren, será sobre mi cadáver** \- dijo el dragón poniéndose entre la runa y los hechiceros y despues ir directo a atacar con su espada, pero Charmcaster crea un escudo mágico y lo evita.

- _Galeus Wriluptus_ \- Hex con su bastón lanza un hechizo que le da justo en el pecho mandándolo contra la pared.

-No se quien allá sido ese pero ahora la runa es toda nues…- Charmcaster iba a abrir la vitrina pero un rayo la detiene y ambos voltean a otra dirección.

-Abra Kadabra, y aparecimos- dijo Lincoln.

-Qué onda- dijeron Ronnie Anne y Jazz.

-¡Ustedes!- grito Charmcaster

-Así que ella es pelos de canas de la que me hablaron, no soy de la moda, pero ese conjunto esta pasado de moda- dijo Jazz criticando el atuendo de Charmcaster.

-¡Como te atreves a hablarme así enana!- grito la hechicera muy ofendida.

-Deja de perder el tiempo contestando insultos infantiles, tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Hex.

- _¡Si, y eso es rendirse!_ \- algo se escuchaba desde el exterior y la pared del museo se rompe revelando a Kevin acompañado de Rex y Chase.

-¡Kevin, que te he dicho de hacer agujeros en la pared!- grito Lincoln regañando.

-¿Que es divertido y son buen método de entrada?- dijo Kevin.

-Si claro pero, ¿quién es la calavera andante?- dijo Rex.

-¿Y quién la chica con un atuendo pasado de moda?- pregunto Chase.

-Versión corta, ella es Charmcaster, una chica hechicera y está totalmente loca, y el sujeto de ahí es Hex, un hechicero bastante poderoso y siniestro, y el tío de Charmcaster- dijo Lincoln.

Rex veía a ambos hechiceros y… -Yo no les veo el parentesco-.

-No importa, son chicos malos, y hay que impedir que se lleven lo que vinieron a buscar- dijo Kevin tronando sus puños.

-Es cierto, somos 6 y ellos solo 2- dijo Rex.

Charmcaster por su parte toma su bolso y de ahí saca varios tótems de piedra, y los arroja al suelo convirtiéndolos en grandes monstruos de roca.

-Y… ahora me callo- dijo Rex que activa de sus manos sus _Smack hands_ y con ellos golpea a 2 monstruos de piedra.

Jazz ve varios de ellos y usa su energía para destruirlos, Chase con la cola de un Ankylosaurus golpea destrozando a 2 de ellos, y Kevin solo levantaba a uno y lo lanza.

- **Aarg…** \- el dragón se levanta algo aturdido - **¿Qué? oigan, que creen que hacen, esta es mi pelea** -

Un monstruo lo iba a golpear, pero Ronnie Anne crea una barrera mágica y lanza un rayo mágico destruyendo al golem.

-Somos héroes, si hay villanos, nos metemos siempre- dijo Ronnie Anne que vuela atacando a otro golem.

- **No necesitaba su ayuda, saben** \- el dragón usa su aliento de fuego dándole a otro.

-Esa voz… me es familiar…- dijo Jazz que es atrapada por un monstruo de roca, pero Kevin con su mano en forma de martillo destruye el brazo del monstruo liberándola.

-Oye Chase, ¿conoces a ese dragón parlante?- pregunto Kevin.

-No, jamás lo eh visto en la vida- dijo Chase que aplasta a uno con las patas de un Brachiosaurus.

-Está bien- Kevin convierte sus brazos en mangual y aplasta la cabeza de monstruo de piedra.

Mientras con nuestro héroe, Lincoln esquivaba los rayos de Hex y Charmcaster.

-Guau, han… mejorado… su… puntería- dijo Lincoln esquivando pero cuando uno de esos rayos lo iba a alcanzar, Jazz lo atrapa volando al otro lado y aterrizar.

-Gracias Jazz- ambos chocan puños -Ahora es hora de enfriar con Frio- Lincoln activa el reloj pero en lugar de Frio… - **¿Lodestar?** -.

-Ah… ¿si sabes, que él no tiene poderes de congelamiento cierto?- pregunto Rex de manera sarcástica.

- **No me culpes, esto está roto** \- Lodestar magnetiza algunos barrotes de metal que estaban tirados y las lanza a los hechiceros.

Pero entonces Hex usa su bastón y se los regresa, pero Lodestar y Jazz logran esquivar, el dragón iba a responder pero Hex levita varios escombros y lanzarlos al dragón pero Chase se pone en frente de él y lo protege con placas de Ankylosaurus de su espalda.

Kevin con sus brazos en forma de lanzas y Rex con su _Big fat sword_ destruyen a varios monstruos de roca, pero entonces los últimos 3 tenían rodeadas a Ronnie Anne, Jazz llega para ayudarla, pero el dragón con una gran velocidad, parte a la mitad a los golems y luego derretirlos con su aliento de fuego.

-¡Oye, esos eran nuestros!- grito Jazz.

- **Pues tú pareces ser muy lenta** \- dijo el dragón que vuela directo hacia Charmcaster, pero esta esquivaba ágilmente su espada.

En eso Hex aprovecha y toma aquel objeto sacándolo de su vitrina –Listo, ¡Vámonos!-.

Ambos hechiceros se iban a retirar pero Lodestar levita un pedazo de metal y golpea la mano de Hex, provocando que el talismán se fuera volando de su mano.

-La tengo- Jazz la atrapa –Y… se siente caliente-.

- _Oblito dimisit claritas fugere_ \- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que un gran destello ilumina todo el lugar lo cual ciega por un momento a los hechiceros, pero cuando ambos abren los ojos… notan que los chicos y el dragón no están.

-¿A dónde se fueron?- pregunto Hex.

-¡Un hechizo de escape!, ¡aun no domino ese hechizo a la perfección!... esa niña- dijo Charmcaster gruñendo de envidia.

-Rastréalos de cualquier forma, recuperare esa runa aunque tenga que arrancársela de las manos…- dijo Hex muy seria como fríamente.

* * *

En otra parte lejos de ahí, más específico en un almacén de Kevin, los chicos más el dragón aparecen mágicamente dentro de la cochera.

-Uy… qué bueno que aprendí ese hechizo- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Jazz le entrega el talismán -Guau, puedo sentir… mucho poder y calor en esa cosa- dijo mirando con curiosidad el talismán.

-¿Qué será lo que es? alguna especie de… ¿artefacto místico o algo así?- pregunto Rex.

- **Más que eso…** \- dijo el dragón que estaba frente a ellos y entonces es rodeado de fuego y entonces, cuando el fuego se va aparece con una forma humana.

Era un chico de piel moreno claro, cabello alborotado negro con puntas verdes, viste una camiseta verde musgo con el logo omega en el pecho de color negro y una chaqueta negra con el estampado de la cabeza de una dragón en blanco, unos jeans azul marino y unos tenis grises con verde y guantes del mismo diseño.

-Oye, tú eres…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-¡TU!- grito Jazz que se quita su casco -¡Que rayos haces aquí!-.

-Ya sabía que reconocía esa fastidiosa voz, Jasmine Milton- dijo el chico muy serio.

-¡Es Jazz imbécil!- dijo Jazz.

- **Muy bien, los 2…** \- Lodestar regresa a ser Lincoln -Tranquilos, tu por favor, ¿nos dices quién eres?- pregunto Lincoln.

-No tengo que decirlo- dijo el chico.

-Oye, por favor, nos dices- dijo Ronnie Anne quitándose la capucha.

El chico al verla la reconoce y suspira -Aaron, Aaron King es mi nombre-.

-Es… interesante, pero ahora lo importante, ¿qué tienes que ver con lo de antes y ese talismán?- pregunto Chase.

-Esa cosa, se llama runa, la runa de fuego, una de las 10 runas elementales- dijo Aaron.

-Espera, ¿hay más de estas?- pregunto Kevin.

-Fuego, viento, rayo, hielo, luz, oscuridad, tierra, madera, agua y metal, se dicen que se crearon desde el inicio de la misma tierra, cada uno representa una fuerza de la naturaleza, y mi trabajo… es reunir las 10- dijo Aaron.

-¿Por qué razón?, ¿qué pasa cuando se juntan las 10?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Eso ahora no lo puedo decir ahora, ¿podrías darme la runa por favor?- dijo Aaron extendiendo su mano.

Pero entonces Lincoln toma la runa, pero estaba indeciso si dársela o no

-Oye, que haces, ¡suéltalo ahora!- grito Aaron.

-¿Ah, porque?- preguntaba Lincoln en lo que Aaron lo veía bien.

-¿Quítate el casco?- pregunto Aaron en lo que Lincoln se quita el traje sin ningún problema –Pero que… ¿cómo?... se supone que… ¿qué eres mago también?- preguntaba Aaron.

-Ah… no, y… ¿qué pasa si la toco?- preguntaba Lincoln.

-Mejor no te lo digo ahora- dijo Aaron aun sorprendido por algún motivo.

-Bueno, ya que tenemos una… podríamos tenderle una trampa a los maguitos, ¿es obvio que vendrán por ella o no?- dijo Rex.

-Rex teniendo una idea, debo estar soñando- dijo Kevin de manera sarcástica hasta que Jazz le da un codazo.

-¿Que tienes en mente?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Pues que uno de nosotros este solo con esa cosa, mientras los demás están escondidos, y entonces, BAM… un ataque sorpresa- dijo Rex.

-Elementos furtivos, como un cazador asechando a su presa- Chase se frota las manos -Cabeza metálica, jamás pensé en decir esto, pero… tienes mi apoyo-.

-Tengo mis momentos- dijo Rex.

-Bien, pero… ¿quién será la carnada?

Todos se miran para ver quién sería –Como nadie se ofrece- Rex toma la runa –Lo hare yo-.

-¡Aguarda no la…!- decía Aaron pero…

-¿No la que?... o acaso me quemare, auch auch, me quemo- Rex se ríe de su propia actuación.

-N o te paso nada…- decía Aaron aun sin entender nada.

-¿Porque tanto drama en tocar esto?, bueno los veo luego viejos, manténganse cerca- Rex activa sus _Boogie pack_ y se retira volando.

-Oye… Aaron cierto, ¿acaso pasa algo malo si tocas las runas?

-Ah… eso no es asunto suyo- dijo Aaron.

-Oye, se mas educado viejo- dijo Chase regañando a Aaron.

-Ignórenlo, es un bobo sin remedio- dijo Jazz dándole la espalda.

-Y tu una gruñona amargada- dijo Aaron también sin verla.

Pero entonces Jazz ya no resistida las ganas de golpear, pero Kevin la detiene sujetándola.

-¡Oye suéltame, hace mucho que quiero golpearlo, suéltame Kevin!- gritaba Jazz tratando de soltarse.

-Oye, por favor, nos serviría cualquier tipo de información- decía Ronnie Anne tratando de convencerlo, pero Aaron al parecer seguía negándose.

-Oigan mejor olvídenlo, tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Chase en lo que todos se iban a ir cuando…

-Si un ser humano toca una runa mutara- dijo Aaron en lo que todos se detiene y se sorprenden.

-Espera… ¿mutar?- dijo Kevin.

-Las runas son muy poderosas, cuando un ser vivo la toca directamente, obtiene el poder elemental de la runa, pero termina mutando en un ser hecho de ese elemento, o si la runa está en un objeto, como un control remoto y alguien la toca… obtendrá poder elemental… pero perderá el control con el tiempo- dijo Aaron advirtiendo sobre el poder de las runas.

-Vaya… eso suena muy peligroso- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Demasiado, lo que más me sorprende es que tu- le dice a Lincoln -Y ella- apunta a Jazz -Y el que se fue volando, lo hayan tocado sin problemas, solo las criaturas mágicas o magos pueden hacerlo sin tener efectos secundarios…- decía Aaron.

-Espera, si son tan peligrosas, ¿por qué quieres reunir todas?- dijo Kevin.

-Es mi misión, solo te puedo decir que es algo importante y solo las runas me pueden ayudar- dijo Aaron.

-Está bien, ya no más preguntas, con eso ya tenemos información suficiente- dijo Lincoln.

-Bien…- entonces de la espalda de Aaron salen alas de dragón y se va volando por donde se fue Rex.

-Je, es simpático tu amigo Jasmine- dijo Kevin.

-Es Jazz bobo- dijo Jazz soltándose del agarre de Kevin -Y no es mi amigo-.

-Mejor sigamos con el plan de Rex, ¿o no Linc?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Buena idea, andando chicos- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

Mientras, en el Sr. Smoothy, Rex estaba en una mesa tomando una malteada.

-Uh si, está muy bueno- dijo Rex degustando su bebida pero entonces… nota que Aaaron llego y lo mira serio -Hey, eres el chico lagartija-.

-Responde… ¿que eres y como puedes tocar la runa?, ¿eres mago o un tipo de alquimista? pregunto por las maquinas que hiciste… y soy un dragón genio- dijo Aaron.

-Bien lo siento, eres un dragón, y lo que viste, pues… te diré que tengo habilidades- dijo Rex volviendo a su batido.

Pero entonces Aaron saco de su cuello una especie de colgante/reloj de bolsillo y con eso tiene una señal pero solo era 2, uno era él y el otro Rex

-Solo lleva la runa de fuego, entonces no tiene la runa de metal, ¿cómo es posible?- se preguntaba Aaron.

-Espera, ¿crees que mis poderes vienen de esos amuletos que tu buscas?- dijo Rex.

-Pues sí, que otra razón habría, y ahora te pregunto, como el albino ese se volvió un monstruo, como la boba de Jazz vuela y brilla, porque el otro del cabello largo parece un estatua viviente hecho de muchas cosas y el colmilludo… ¿acaso también es un dragón?- preguntaba Aaron.

-Cada uno de nosotros es especial a su manera, te diría como, pero… estaría violando la privacidad revelando los secretos de mi equipo- dijo Rex bastante tranquilo pero Aaron ya algo impaciente toma una arma de fuego

-Te doy hasta 3- dijo Aaron apuntando su arma en la frente de Rex.

-Yo no soy un soplón- dijo Rex en lo que Aaron se prepara para soltar el gatillo de su arma, sin embargo, Rex no mostraba temor.

-No parecer asustado- dijo Aaron.

-Eh pasado por cosas peores que tu amenaza, ahora si me permites, me acabare esto y seguiré con lo mío- dijo Rex tomando su batido y continua bebiendo.

-Aun no respondiste a mi pregunta, pelos puntiagudos…- dijo Aaron, pero entonces Rex toca con su dedo el arma y gracias a sus nanites, la avería fácilmente -Ah, oye, ¿sabes cuánto me costó construir esto?-.

-No creo que más de lo que tarda mi hermana en el baño- dijo Rex, pero entonces Aaron suspira.

-¿De qué sabor es?- pregunto Aaron.

-Lo invento un amigo mío, es de moras azules con toques de cereza y chispas- dijo Rex.

-Moras azules con… un segundo, solo conozco a alguien que sabes cómo, su nombre es…- decía Aaron en lo que mucho humo se esparce por el lugar y de allí, aparecen los hechiceros junto a 4 monstruos de piedra.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado tu bebida, porque será la última- dijo Charmcaster.

-La runa… ahora- dijo Hex.

-Sí, no lo creo- Rex se para y se pone frente a los hechiceros –Aquí los queríamos, ¡ahora chicos!- grito Rex en lo que los demás salen de sus escondites y se ponen en posición.

-Oh mira que miedo tengo… _Ocktoon_ \- Charmcaster lanza energía mágica a varios autos hacienda que estos se enciendan y vallan por los chicos, pero Kevin se pone en frente todos recibiendo el golpe

-¡Kevin!- grito Chase.

-Y aún hay más, _Ocktoon Eradiko_ \- entonces Charmcaster usa de nuevo un hechizo pero esta vez en el cartel del Sr. Smoothy haciendo que el personaje del cartel, sobre vida.

-Por favor funciona- Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en - **¡Upchuck!, justo el que quería** -

Upchuck fue corriendo hacia el Sr. Smoothy gigante, mientras los monstruos de rocas tenían rodeados a todos, pero los chicos saltan pero Rex por su parte los golpea con sus _Smack hands_ haciéndolos retroceder bastante, mientras el Sr. Smoothy lanzaba lo que parecía ser malteada de su pajita pero Upchuck se la traga sin problemas.

- **Oh si, esta es la pelea para la que nací** \- entonces Upchuck escupe su energía explosiva golpeando a Smoothy entonces Upchuck salta y se empieza a tomar el líquido del Sr. Smoothy desde la pajita.

Mientras Kevin, trataba de detener los autos que lo empujaban hacia un edificio, pero entonces Chase como un Triceratops los aplasta sin problemas.

-Sabes que esos autos tienen dueño verdad- dijo Kevin.

- ** _Era eso o_** …- regresa a su forma humana –Dejar que te aplasten-.

Las chicas con solo vuelo y buena agilidad esquivaban a los monstruos de roca que intentaban aplastarlos, entonces Rex con sus _Punk busters_ los aplasta sin problemas.

-¡Arghh!, ¡son pedazos de basura inútiles!- gritaba Charmcaster.

-Eso te pasa por depender de esas cosas sobrina…- entonces Hex con su bastón hace varios movimientos que hace que Ronnie Anne, Jazz, Rex, Chase y Kevin sean levitados en el aire y luego de su mano lanza un poderoso relámpago, los cuales hacen que caigan, Chase y Kevin reacciona y aterrizan algo lastimados y atrapan a Jazz, Aaron al ver eso se transforma en dragón y atrapa a Ronnie Anne con sus brazos y a Rex con la cola –Y ese solo era una muestra de lo poderoso que soy- dijo Hex.

Pero entonces Charmcaster va corriendo y haciendo piruetas intenta patear a Aaron pero este se cubre con su brazos y este hace tropezar a la hechicera con su cola y luego mandarla a volar con un latigazo.

-Guau…- Ronnie Anne despertaba –Eres bueno peleando-.

- **Tengo experiencia, terminare con esto, pero necesito la runa… por favor** \- Aaron extiende su garra, Rex sin otra le lanza la runa – **Gracias… Rex** -.

-Guau, te aprendiste mi nombre- dijo Rex en lo que Aaron se pone frente a Hex y a Charmcaster que se preparaba para pelear otra vez.

-¿Me entregaras la runa?- dijo Hex.

- **Te mostrare el verdadero poder de la runa** \- entonces Aaron desenvaina su espada y coloca la runa en una ranura en el centro de la espada y entonces… - **La diversión está a punto de comenzar** -.

Entonces la espada es rodeada de fuego y esta misma comienza a cambiar de forma, Aaron entonces hace un movimiento con su arma en garra y quita las llamas revelando que ya no era espada, ahora era un hacha de batalla vikinga de mango marrón y la hoja del hacha negra con detalles en forma de llamas de color rojo que emana de la runa, que está en la parte que une el hacha con el mango.

Ese cambio hiso que todos los presentes se impresionaran y quedaran fascinado, pero Hex estaba enojado al no saber ese detalle.

- **Creyeron que esta espada era solo un arma más… pues se equivocaron** \- entonces Aaron mueve el hacha y crea una onda sónica hecha de llamas que van directo a los hechiceros, pero Hex crea un escudo mágico, pero era inútil, el ataque era tan poderoso que el escudo se rompe y Hex retrocede con varias quemaduras – **Se terminó el espectáculo** \- Aaron entonces golpea el suelo con el hacha y del suelo salen varios pilares de fuego que iban directo a Hex y Charmcaster que no alcanzaron a reaccionar y recibieron el golpe de lleno, dejándolos derrotados y quemados.

-Aun… aún no hemos, terminado…- decía Charmcaster cuando noto que algo pasaba, y al ver atrás, había un portal mágico abierto y entonces…

-Ups… lo siento, creíste que no podía hacer un hechizo de portal- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que el portal intentaba succionar a Charmcaster pero este se agarra de un poste y atrapa a su tio que seguía noqueado por el ataque, pero ella nota que su mano se resbalaba.

-No… esto no puede…- entonces se suelta –¡Yo los maldigo!- entonces ambos hechiceros son succionados por el portal que al final se cierra.

-Justo a tiempo, un poco más y no la contamos- dijo Kevin en lo que se le cae la sustancia de Smoothy encima y todos sonríen al ver esa graciosa escena –Pero no se compara a esa humillación-.

Todos voltean y ven a Upchuck todavía tomando del Sr. Smoothy gigante en eso, regresa a la normalidad y eructa.

-Ups… lo siento- dijo Lincoln.

Entonces todos ven Aaron que regresaba a su forma humana y retira la runa del hacha, lo cual este regresa a ser una espada.

-Y esto chicos, es el poder de una…- decía Aaron cuando…

-Gracias- Jazz le quita la runa.

-Oye, regrésamela – dijo Aaron tratando de quitársela.

-Guau, muy lento, mira esto- Jazz con unos movimientos de sus manos… -Y abra kadabra, ya no la tengo, gracias por enseñarme ese truco Rex- dijo Jazz.

-Lo aprendí en Hong Kong

-Oye, como es que tú tampoco eres afectada, contéstenme eso, como es que a ninguno le afecta la runa- dijo Aaron ya más impaciente de preguntar.

-Dijiste que cuando le afecta a un humano, a Ronnie no le afecta por ser maga, a los demás quizás por nuestra parte alienígena, o un mutante E.V.O. en el caso de Rex- dijo Chase.

-¿Parte alienígena?- pregunto Aaron.

-4 de nosotros somos parte alienígena, bueno, Linc y yo somos solo un ¼ d ella, Chase y Kevin son mitad alienígena- dijo Jazz.

-¿Eres parte alienígena?, jeje, ya sabía que tu no eras de este mundo boba- dijo Aaron con un tono burlón.

-Y que se supone que eres tú, "señor dragón"- dijo Jazz.

-No te lo responderé- dijo Aaron dándole la espalda.

-Bueno, ya que… soy parte dragón mágico- dijo Aaron.

-Guau, con razón sentí un aura mágica en ti- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Esperen, ¿dragón mágico?, admito que la magia existe pero dragones- decía Kevin riéndose pero Aaron le da un zape con su cola.

-Sí, es por parte de mi padre… por el busco las runas, verán, él es diferente a cualquier padre que puedan imaginar, el… es un dragón… y está encerrado bajo tierra- dijo Aaron revelando la razón de su misión.

-¿Nos puedes decir?- pregunto Ronnie Anne-

-Por hora no puedo, mi madre no me dijo todos los detalles, y cuando conozca a mi padre, el me dirá todo, honestamente, por fin lo conoceré… ah, tu- le dice a Jazz sin mirarla -Cuida la runa, un día la necesitare, nos vemos… especialmente ustedes- dijo Aaron despidiéndose de todos, sobretodo de Ronnie y Rex y se va volando con sus alas de dragón.

-¡Oye, espera!- grito Rex.

-Déjalo Rex, no será la última vez que lo vemos- dijo Lincoln en lo que todos veían en la dirección en la que se fue Aaron.

* * *

Al día siguiente, las Loud mayores y Rex llegan a la secundaria con Vanzila, las chicas entran pero Rex antes de entrar ve que la camioneta Hathaway llegar.

-Je, hay vienen los chicos después de dejar a Julie- dijo Rex viendo como Bianca, Ash y Devin se bajaban, pero además de eso…

-Oye, ya sale que llegamos- dijo Zack a alguien más.

-Ahww… bien, no seas tan estirado- entonces alguien más se baja revelando ser…

-¡¿Aaron!?- grito Rex sin creer a quien veía.

-¿Eh?, ah, eres tú, ¿Rex verdad?- dijo Aaron.

-Esperen, ¿se conocen?- pregunto Bianca.

-Eso después pero… ¿cómo... cuando... qué?-decía Rex confundido.

-Después te hablare de eso, tengo clases- Aaron entra al establecimiento dejando al aun confundido E.V.O.

-Veo que conociste a Aaron, vive con nosotros, y te caerá bien una vez que lo conozcas- dijo Ash.

-Es un buen chico, lo conocemos de New York, no le teme a nada… salvo a Devin- dijo Bianca.

-Y aun no se el por qué- dijo Devin haciéndose el inocente y entrando con sus hermanos a clases dejando atrás a Rex.

-Bueno, parece que otro cambio en nuestras vidas llego- le dijo Rex al espectador y decide entrar preparándose para lo que venía a partir de ahora.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**

* * *

 **Le agradezco al usuario ChaosGodInfinity por darme el permiso de incluir a su Oc Aaron King en la historia y en la idea del capitulo y la inclusión de nuevos elementos en la historia, como las runas elementales.**


	75. A toda velocidad

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En Royal Woods… bueno más específico afuera de Royal Woods, en una carretera afuera de la ciudad, Rex a bordo de su _Rex ride_ estaba conduciendo a alta velocidad por el camino, mientras en una esquina Lincoln y Jazz lo veían.

-¡Así se hace amigo!- grito Jazz.

-¡Estas bien con eso Rex!- grito Lincoln.

-Gracias chicos y estoy más que bien, estoy a punto de romper un nuevo record de velocidad- dijo Rex.

-¡Seguro que quieres seguir, ¿qué tal si te lastimas?!- grito Lincoln.

-Aprecio su preocupación pero ahora lo que necesito es velocidad- dijo Rex sin fijarse que 4 motocicletas veloces lo acaban de rebasar sin problemas –Al parecer no estoy solo en esto… ¡los veré luego chico, hay algo que debo hacer!- dijo Rex que seguía a los motociclistas hasta un límite con un cartel que decía "puente sin terminar".

Sin embargo los motociclistas no se detuvieron y entonces por alguna razón aumentaron su velocidad en la de un solo salto, llegaron al otro lado del puente y siguieron su carrera, para luego uno de ellos se sorprenda que Rex haya cruzado sin problemas también.

-¡Hey, más despacio, quiero que hablemos!- grito Rex pero…

Uno de los motociclistas agarro una especie de lanza misiles y disparo en dirección a Rex que en cualquier momento… le dará.

* * *

 **A toda velocidad**

Los misiles seguían volando en dirección hacia nuestro E.V.O., pero Rex sin preocupación esquivaba hábilmente los misiles y luego viendo que quedaba uno hacia él.

-Ah… creen que tengo miedo- entonces Rex bajo su cabeza a 60º y como si fuera _La matrix_ el misil pasó muy cerca de él y este solo se estrelló contra el suelo del puente –Linc… Jazz, me atacan unos motociclistas- decía Rex por su comunicador, sin embargo, uno de esos motociclistas choca con para luego intentar golpearlo con un poste de letrero que usa como bastón para golpear.

-¡Deberías rendirte, yo no lo hago, soy el implacable, no me rindo, ni me detengo ni… ¿ah… un momento, quien eres tu niño?!- pregunto el motociclista.

-¿No deberías preguntar eso antes de intentar atacarme?- dijo Rex.

-Uh… es mi culpa, creí que eras de los nuestros- dijo el motociclista disculpándose.

-¿De los nuestros?, ¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba Rex.

-Lo siento chico, pero tengo prisa- el motociclista acelero alcanzando a sus compañeros -¡Te veré después!-.

-Si claro, como si eso fuera un obstáculo para mí- dijo Rex acelerando para ver más de cerca.

Con los motociclista, el chico de antes, evadía a uno que atacaba con una sierra, y el chico luego tuvo que evitar las bombas de otro que iba adelante, pero el chico de la vara salta y golpea al de las bombas saltando de su motocicleta y luego regresando a ella dejando las explosiones atrás que Rex tuvo que esquivar.

-Guau, ¿es una carrera o un derbi de demolición?- decía Rex.

Continuando con la carrera, el de la sierra volvía a atacar, pero uno de destacados por su casco en forma de mascara de demonio, tomo un sable y con facilidad rompe la rueda de la motocicleta del chico de la sierra, lo cual hiso perder el control y luego estrellarse vigas del puente y de paso destruyendo su moto y el cayendo al suelo, sin embargo, algo de su moto cayo un extraño tubo brillante que el motociclista de la máscara agarro y siguió adelante, entonces Rex al ver eso se detuvo y desactivo su máquina.

-Arhh… necesitare otra moto- dijo el chico de la sierra bastante adolorido para luego ver de su cuerpo salían unas extrañas líneas amarillas por todo su cuerpo, lo cual preocupo a Rex.

-Guau… increíble que sobrevivieras… debe ser un… suertudo en esto- dijo Rex poniendo su mano sobre el cuerpo del motociclista y entonces lo detecto… -Tiene nanites…- dijo Rex antes de que el motociclista cerrara los ojos y quedar inconsciente.

* * *

En la sala medica de un cuartel de los Plomeros, el motociclista estaba en un capsula mientras era analizado por la Dra. Holyday, mientras Rex estaba con Lincoln y Jazz esperando.

-Es increíble que perdieras con unos motociclistas, tú no eres así hermano- dijo Lincoln.

-Tenían armas- dijo Rex en su defensa.

-Eh… que tú no tienes, ya sabes, solo las sacas de las manos- dijo Jazz.

-Si pero no mientras voy en moto, solo uso una a la vez- dijo Rex en lo que Holyday sale del cuarto.

-Los nanites que tiene ese chico lo envenenan lentamente, nunca he visto algo así- dijo Holyday.

-Haz lo posible Doc, saldré a buscar a esos corredores- dijo Rex cuando… -¿Me pueden echar una manita por favor?- dijo Rex en lo que Lincoln y Jazz sonrieron y lo siguen.

* * *

Afuera de noche en la ciudad, Rex iba en su _Rex ride_ llevando a Lincoln y Jazz los seguía volando.

-Los nanites del motociclista emiten una señal de energía diferente, usare uno de los juguetes que Holyday nos dio para encontrarlo- dijo Rex usando una especie de radar de nanites –Hay muchos, y se mueven con mucha velocidad-.

-Entonces hay que darse prisa- dijo Lincoln en lo que Rex iba a dar la vuelta, pero para su mala suerte, hay embotellamiento.

-Con razón Holyday dijo que eso apenas era un prototipo- dijo Jazz en lo que Rex veía la pantalla y aun tenia señal de nanites y luego escucho una especie de vibración y entonces…

-O quizás… no están en las calles, yo veo el camino…- dijo Rex pasándole el radar a Lincoln –Y tú la pantalla-.

-¿Parezco GPS?- dijo Lincoln.

-Solo hazlo- dijo Rex dando vuelta al vehículo y tomando otra ruta mientras Lincoln veía la pantalla y Jazz los seguía.

-Hmmm… izquierda, da vuelta en esa esquina- dijo Lincoln en lo que Rex pasa entre 2 edificios y llegando a otra calle –Derecha, la otra derecha, izquierda- Rex daba vuelta en las indicaciones cuando saliendo de una ruta del drenaje, salieron los motociclistas –Je, no creí ser buen navegador-.

-No seas tan modesto Linc- dijo Jazz.

En ese momento Rex salto del camino empezando a seguir a los motociclistas, mientras ellos estaban en otra de sus carreras corriendo a alta velocidad sin respetar las señales de tráfico y pasando por calles y edificios a alta velocidad.

-¿Esos son tus motociclistas?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Ellos traían armas, lo juro- dijo Rex.

-Lo que si se, es que no respetan el límite de velocidad- dijo Jazz tratando de seguir a Rex que seguía a los motociclistas.

En eso mientras Rex veía como los motociclistas pasaban por un callejón, Rex decidió seguir, pero para mala suerte…

-¿Un muro?, genial, que puede ser peor ahora que los perdí- dijo Rex en lo que los 3 héroes eran reflejados por las luces de las motos, y los motociclistas bajaban de sus motos cargando sus armas

-Fue un lindo paseo, ¿nos están siguiendo niñitos?- pregunto el de mascara de demonio.

-¿Aun creen que no son rudos chicos?- pregunto Rex.

-Creo que me estoy retractando- dijo Lincoln.

-Yo igual- dijo Jazz.

Los 3 estaban rodeados y los 3 motociclistas principales se acercaban con sus armas, y el de mascara se acercaba preparándose para desenvainar su espada.

-¿Quién eres pequeño?- dijo el de la máscara quitándose su casco mostrando su aspecto de un adolecente –Porque quien seas… no eres malo- dijo el motociclista sonriéndole a Rex.

-¡Eres asombroso, ¿Dónde aprendiste a conducir?, siendo tan hábil deberías estar con nosotros!, ¡sí!- dijo un moreno alagando a Rex.

-¿Cuál es tu secreto?- dijo el motociclista de la máscara que al parecer es el líder.

-No hay secreto, solo la construí así- dijo Rex desactivando su máquina dejando impresionado a los motociclistas, sin embargo el líder sonreía.

-Es uno de esos superhéroes, es el que puede curar a esos monstruos mutantes- dijo uno que era más robusto.

-Eso significa que ese de ahí, es L-10- dijo el moreno reconociendo a nuestro héroe.

-Si Kev estuviera aquí, cobraría por las fotos- dijo Jazz en lo que ella y Lincoln se ríen.

-Se ve que todos son muy unidos, a pesar de tratar de matarse- dijo Rex.

-No somos asesinos, somos corredores, es un deporte legítimo- dijo el moreno.

-Es lo que es, esto no es para los débiles, me llamo Moss, y él es Rand- dijo el líder presentándose y también al moreno que sonríe.

-Trato de matarme en la tarde- dijo Rex.

-Sí, falle, de nada- dijo Rand levantando la mano en frente de Rex –Vamos, dame los 5-.

Rex al principio no estaba seguro hasta que vio a sus amigos y ellos solo levantaban los hombros y entonces… Rex al final choco los 5.

-Jamás vi a una celebridad conducir en moto- dijo Moss.

-¿Soy una celebridad?, quiero decir ¿te sorprendí verdad?- pregunto Rex.

-Pero…- decía Moss poniéndose su casco –¿Serás muy rudo?-.

-Je… pruébame- dijo Rex sonriendo de manera retadora.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, debajo de un puente y entre los ductos de drenaje de la ciudad, los motociclistas más Rex se estaban preparando para otra carrera, y entonces sin previo aviso... todos arrancan.

-¿Rex estará bien?- pregunto Jazz algo preocupada.

-Estará bien, ha recibido golpes peores, ahora, vamos a seguirlos que no me quiero perder nada- dijo Lincoln tomando su 3-21 y usándola para ver la carrera volando seguido por Jazz que tomo vuelo.

Mientras en la carrera, Rex evitaba a varios motociclistas con astucia y velocidad hasta quedar en tercero hasta quedar atrás del motociclista robusto que intento atacar a Rex con una espada, pero Rex logro evitarlo tomando la delantera, sin embargo Rand lo rebaso y no dejaba pasar a Rex de ninguna forma.

-Ja, no podrás, ¿quieres vencerme?, tienes que mejorar tu juego- decía Rand cuando, sintió una especie de dolor.

-¡Rand!- grito Rex viendo como el chico se calló de su moto y esa misma exploto, Lincoln y Jazz al ver eso bajaron y Rex se detuvo y yendo a ayudar al chico -Oh no, algo anda mal- dijo Rex viendo como a Rand le salían las mismas líneas amarillas que al otro motociclista de la tarde

Entonces Lincoln recoge algo del suelo, y era como una batería de motocicleta -¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Creo que callo de la moto- dijo Jazz.

-Holyday, ven pronto, tenemos a otro- dijo Rex usando un comunicador llamando a la base.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad, en un taller de motocicletas, los motociclistas disfrutaban de lo rápidas y feroces que eran sus motos, entonces Rex llegan al lugar solo.

-Pensé que te habías ido, ¿dónde estabas?- pregunto Moss

-Yendo con un doctor para ver si puede salvar a Rand- dijo Rex.

-Los corredores se enferman, es parte de la vida- dijo Moss.

-Esas fuentes de poder nanite, deberían dejar de usarlas- dijo Rex.

-Esas cosas nos sirven para ser uno con el camino, ¿te inquieta?, algunas personas se enferman, pero en el camino... algunas cosas no importan- dijo Moss.

-Esos paseos los están destruyendo, van a morir, todos ustedes, y para que, ¿para ir más rápido?- dijo Rex.

-Necesitamos eso para pasear, ¿sabes cómo es?- dijo Moss.

-Por favor, no vayas a quitarnos las motos- dijo el motociclista robusto.

-Nadie se llevara sus motos, pero necesito saber dónde consiguieron esas fuentes de poder- dijo Rex.

Sin embargo, nadie sabía dónde y no estaban seguro de responder, hasta que el robusto decide hablar.

-Ahww... un tipo llamado Valve, el provee las súper-carga-.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, Valve no habla con cualquiera- dijo Moss.

-Pues hablara conmigo quiera o no- dijo Rex muy seriamente.

Un rato después, Rex guiado por Moss llegan a un Antro de motociclista algo viejo y abandonado, sin embargo Rex decide entrar y…

-Guau, jamás he visto un antro de motociclista pero esto…- Rex veía que el interior del lugar parecía una casa estilo oriental antiguo.

- _Entren extraños… el motociclista los vera…_ \- dijo una silueta atrás de una puerta corrediza y Rex se acerca a aquella puerta – _Por favor, siéntense_ \- dijo el sujeto y Rex decide sentarse de la manera tradicional japonesa, de rodillas en el suelo - _¿Puedo ofrecerte un té?_ -.

-Yo paso- dijo Rex.

- _Como gustes… descubrí que una tasa relaja al cuerpo… y al alma_ \- dijo el extraño tomando un sorbo de su té – _No tienes que decir porque viniste, yo quiero decirlo, ¿quieres comprar un súper-cargador?_ -.

-Tu súper-cargadores están matando a la gente, debes parar- dijo Rex.

- _Hmm…. Suena como un reto a mis oídos_ -.

-Talvez lo sea- dijo Rex poniéndose de pie –Sera una carrera, si yo gano me darás toda tu provisión-.

- _Shhh… tu respuesta, está en el viento_ -.

-¿Acaso no estas nada cuerdo?- pregunto Rex.

- _Cuando el viento lo ordene… el juego imposible, se jugara… el reto es aceptado, correremos por los súper-cargadores, y cuando el motociclista gane… no importara_ -.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Rex.

- _Porque estarás muerto_ \- la puerta se abre revelando a un hombre de edad avanzada, algo robusto de cabello blanco y largo además de un bigote igual de largo, con un mechón arriba atado con una liga que le da un toque oriental, además de eso él estaba conectado a una motocicleta cargado con 4 súper-cargadores y con un adorno al frente en forma de cabeza de buey –¡Que comience la carrera!-.

* * *

Un rato después, los motociclistas guían a Rex a una gran pista de carreras ya algo abandonado pero bien cuidado.

-Esta es su pista de carreras privada, la conoce mejor que nadie… no es tarde para arrepentirse, talvez- Dijo Moss.

-Y que la gente se envenene como ese loco de Valve… no, voy a vencerlo, solo dame algo con que golpearlo- dijo Rex pero entonces los motociclistas se miran confundidos –Ustedes manejan arsenales peligrosos, ¿no tienen ningún arma?-.

-No creímos usarlas hoy- dijo Moss.

-Oh… dang it- dijo Rex.

Más rato, Rex buscaba en la basura que había en la pista algo con que defenderse, en eso llegan Lincoln, Jazz y los demás del equipo.

-Oímos que correrás para salvar a unos motociclistas, me impresionas Rex- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Con esto probaras tu amor por la velocidad, siempre dices que te gusta sentir el viento en la cara- dijo Chase.

-¿Y vienen por algo más, o solo a alagar?- pregunto Rex.

-Sí, con el- dijo Kevin apuntando a una lado y Rex ve a Seis que camina hacia Rex.

-Mensaje de Holyday, dice que los jóvenes están estabilizados, pero aún necesita tiempo para hallar una cura- dijo Seis que mira confundido a Rex que sostiene una tapa de basurero.

-Esta fue la única arma que encontré ya… ¿me prestas una espada?- pregunto Rex.

-Usa las tuyas- dijo Seis.

-¿Chicos?- dijo Rex viendo a sus compañeros.

-Mis armas están en mi reloj- dijo Lincoln.

-Yo no uso- dijo Jazz.

-Mi magia es mi arma, y tú no sabes usar magia- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Lo siento cabeza metálica- dijo Chase.

-Como dijo Seis, usa tus propias armas bobo- dijo Kevin.

-Con la moto, eso no va a pasar- dijo Rex.

-¿Qué te detiene?- dijo Seis.

-Solo una cosa, yo…- decía Rex pensando pero… -No… no estoy muy seguro-.

-¿Qué te he enseñado?, concéntrate en lo que quieres y eso pasara, no más excusas- dijo Seis yéndose por su lado dejando a Rex muy pensativo.

* * *

Ya era la hora, y en los asientos del público, los chicos, Seis y los motociclistas estaban impacientes y observando el momento en que inicie.

-Oigan, tengo nachos… ¿quieren?- dijo Kevin.

-Nuestro amigo está a punto de correr por su vida y por la de otros y tú solo llegas para comer- dijo Jazz en su tono de preocupación.

-Bueno ya no te enojes… tenía hambre, ¿tú quieres?- dijo Kevin ofreciéndole a Seis, pero este no apartaba su mirada de la pista.

En la línea de salida, Rex se prepara hasta que escucho algo llegar desde una entrada y vio a Valve llegar en su moto jalando con ella un tanque lleno de súper-cargadores para luego soltarlas y ponerse en la línea de salida al lado de Rex.

-Qué suerte, solo los mejores pueden usar esta pista- dijo Valve.

-Entonces soy uno de ellos- dijo Rex.

-Reglas del juego, 10 vueltas, llega a la meta antes que el motociclista, y serán tuyas- dijo Valve explicando las reglas de la carrera y enseñando el premio.

Entonces Rex se miró preocupado, lo único que tenía para defenderse era una tapa de basurero como escudo y contra quien correría tenía experiencia en carreras por su edad.

-¿Y el viento te está hablando?- pregunto Rex.

-El viento ordena que el motociclista te destruya…- dijo Valve poniéndose un casco y una máscara al estilo de un guerrero shogun –Y está felizmente dispuesto-.

En ese momento, Valve estaba encendiendo sus motores y Rex se preparaba para arrancar, y entonces de la línea de salida, un semáforo paso de rojo a amarillo, y el poco público que había se estaba impacientando y preocupado por el resultado.

Finalmente la luz paso a verse y ambos corredores salieron de la línea de salida para empezar la primera vuelta de la carrera, con ambos por ahora empatados cabeza con cabeza, sin embargo Valve intento sacarlo a fuerza de la pista empujándolo, pero Rex usa la tapa del basurero para alejarlo y tomas la delantera en la primera curva, entonces Valve saca de un compartimiento de su moto, unas cadenas con las que intento atacar a Rex, pero Rex logra evadir los golpes, pero las cadenas lo agarraron de su brazo arrebatándole a Rex su única "arma" para defenderse y haciendo que Valve tomara la delantera.

-¿Ah?... ¿no deberíamos ayudarlo?- pregunto Kevin.

-Lo está haciendo bien- dijo Seis en lo que los chicos menos Kevin asiente.

-¿Estamos viendo la misma carrera?- dijo Kevin con algo de incredulidad.

Valve ahora en la delantera, saca de una bolsa, una gran arma de fuego con la que le disparo a Rex, Rex lograba evadir pero algunas balas le llegaban a su vehículo.

-Estas en problemas Rex… no, no- Rex recupera la compostura y con sus nanites arregla su vehículo y seguir corriendo –Mantén la calma, mantén la calma… Seis dijo, concéntrate, concéntrate-.

Entonces Valve seguía disparando hasta que se le termina la munición y para peor, saca una bazuca y con ella apunta a Rex que pasaba por una subida y estaba en medio del aire y Valve con la mira puesta, dispara un misil directo a Rex que al parecer… le dio.

-¡Rex!- grito Jazz al igual que los demás estaban sin palabras, pero Seis seguía calmado.

Valve por su parte se reía creyendo que gano, sin embargo al disiparse el humo de la explosión, de ahí sale Rex aun con su vehículo pero además, tenía su _Slam cannon_.

-¡Así se hace hermano!- grito Lincoln en lo que todos hacían porras y Kevin estaba sorprendido.

-Te lo dije chico, él lo está haciendo bien- dijo Seis con una sonrisa en su boca.

Devuelta en la carrera, Valve se sorprende que Rex siga vivo y ahora tuviera 2 armas a la vez.

-Doble arma, nadie más tiene esta habilidad- dijo Rex en lo que Valve disparar otro misil, pero Rex logra bloquear con su cañón y con el mismo golpear a Valve haciendo que tire su arma.

Entonces Rex toma la delantera y con una maniobra de giro usa su _Slam Cannon_ para tomar munición y disparar con ella, pero Valve esquivo y ahora estaba al lado de Rex y saco una gran espada con la que intento atacar a Rex.

-Es un bonito juguete, pero el mío el mejor- dijo Rex cambiando de su _Slam cannon_ a su _Big fat sword_ con la cual parte fácilmente la espada de Valve y luego pinchar una rueda de la moto haciendo que Valve pierda el control y se estrelle contra una pared y gracias a eso, Rex cruza la meta primero, ganando la carrera.

Entonces todos gritan por su victoria, pero Seis solo sonríe orgulloso del progreso de Rex.

* * *

Entonces todos se reúnen cerca de la salida y Rex llega con los demás.

-¿Había alguna duda?- dijo Rex en lo que sus compañeros negaban menos…

-Yo si tenía muchas dudas- dijo Kevin en lo que todos ven como Valve algo lastimado, sin su moto pero aun con tubos conectados a su cuerpo llegaba al lugar.

-Tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Rex.

-Como la tormenta cambia de dirección a su antojo… el motociclista cambio el trato- dijo Valve tratando de golpear a Rex, pero este nomas se defiende con su _Smack hand_ derecho –Porque el motociclista… no pierde… nunca pierde- dijo Valve tratando de inútilmente tratando de atacar a Rex hasta que es noqueado por un coletazo de Chase.

-Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿o no?- dijo Chase en que los demás asienten.

-Gracias Seis - dijo Rex.

-Tú lo hiciste chico- dijo Seis.

-¡Rand!- grito Moss al ver a su amigo y al otro motociclista llegar al lugar ya mejor y los motociclistas se reúnen en un gran abrazo de grupo.

- _Esta desintoxicado, en un par de días estará mejor_ \- dijo Holyday desde el comunicador de Rex, mientras Seis veía el cargamento de nanites que Rex gano.

-Me encargare de esto valla a la base, podrían ser útiles haya, Scaleside, Levin- dijo Seis en lo que ambos chicos ayudarían a llevar el cargamento.

-No puedes impedir que corramos- dijo Moss a Rex.

-Yo no te estoy deteniendo, aún pueden correr, pero solo si ya no se envenenan con nanites… vengan, una carrera hasta la cochera- dijo Rex activando de nuevo su _Rex ride_ y tomando la delantera seguido por los motociclistas.

-¡Ya lo oyeron, a correr!- dijo Moss en lo que él y sus motociclistas toman sus motos y empezaron su carrera con Rex.

-Ah, soy la única que se da cuenta de que dejamos a un grupo de rebeldes sueltos en la ciudad- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-No puedes parar al viento que quiere seguir su curso, ¿o no?- dijo Jazz.

-Todo esto en un día de trabajo- dijo Lincoln en lo que ahora solo se veía a Rex y los motociclistas corriendo con dirección a la ciudad de noche.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	76. Pueblo fantasma

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Muy cerca del sol en quizás nuestra parte de la galaxia, había una especie de satélite y volando cerca de ella, había una nave.

- _Estación patrulla, nada que reportar, el prisionero está seguro_ -.

-Entendido, no estoy sorprendido- dijo el que parece el capitán cuando vio en su radar que algo se acercaba a su cuadrante, y el capitán al verlo, vio que no era una nave era… Vilgax –Atención desconocido, estas entrando en zona de autorizado, aléjate o te dispararemos-.

Vilgax hiso caso omiso y usando el escudo de su guante resistió los láseres de la nave y con gran fuerza la atravesó como si fuera una simple lamina y dejándolo varado, Vilgax se dirigía a su verdadero objetivo, el satélite.

Vilgax procedió a entrar pero todo estaba oscuro solo para ser atacado por láseres de la patrulla que vigilaba, sin embargo Vilgax no recibió el menor daño y procedió a contraatacar con su visión laser que con una puntería infalible les dio a los guardias.

Después llega a un pacillo donde al menos 3 compuertas se cierran frente a él impidiéndole el paso, pero Vilgax con su gran fuerza física las destruye hasta llegar a un cuarto donde había algo… o más bien, alguien, y ese alguien era nada ni menos que… Z'Skayr o también conocido como El'Terhor que estaba inmóvil en medio del pasillo gracias a un tragaluz que dejaba entrar suficiente luz para inmovilizarlo pero no matarlo.

- ** _Por favor… me molesta… ¡la luz!_** \- dijo Z'Skayr en su tortura.

- **¿Quieres que la detenga?** \- dijo Vilgax.

- ** _No juegues conmigo Vilgax, pregunta lo que quieras_** \- dijo Z'Skayr.

- **No pregunto El'Terhor, yo ordeno, tu obedeces, te liberare de la prisión, y a cambio, me dirás lo que quiero saber** \- dijo Vilgax

- ** _El secreto para vencer a Lincoln Loud, los secretos del Omnitrix_** \- dijo Z'Skayr.

- **Dímelo… y te liberare** \- dijo Vilgax con un tono serio al igual que amenazante.

* * *

 **Pueblo fantasma**

En un pequeño campo de mini-golf, Lori acompañado de su novio Bobby se preparaban para lanzar, mientras que en un banca, se encontraban el equipo con caras de aburrimiento.

-Y 50 siglos después- dijo Rex.

-Mira, ustedes son los que quisieron venir, nadie los obligo a venir- dijo Lori.

-Es que se supone que algo atacaría este lugar hoy- dijo Chase.

-Y si no es nada, quizás sean de esos duendes que dicen que ayudan a los golfistas- dijo Bobby.

-Hermano, deja de leer esas fantasías, porque eso de los duendes sí que no existen, si no, ya los habría detectado- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y lo más feo a parte de mí, es de lo aburrido que estoy- dijo Kevin.

Lori entonces golpeo la pelota con su palo y cayó en el hoyo –¡Yoohoo!, otro hoyo en uno- dijo Lori que iba a marcar cuando… la pelota sale del hoyo –Ahh… literalmente aun cuenta-.

Entonces del hoyo sale algo parecido a una cría recién nacida de topo, pero con 6 patas y parecía más bien un gusano.

-Por fin, voy a capturarlo para irnos a casa- dijo Lincoln que iba a tomar a la criatura, pero esta suelta una especie de aliento que empieza a derretir lo que está al contacto, incluyendo la pelota que se derritió –Ahora si no me gusta el golf miniatura-.

El pequeño sale cerca de Lori y Bobby y este les iba a escupir, pero Ronnie Anne justo a tiempo los protege con un escudo mágico, pero entonces Kevin siente algo abajo y ve que había baba acida en su pie que no solo lo dolió, casi lo quema.

-Odio el golf, pero soy fanático de Atinarle al topo- Kevin con su brazo en forma de martillo intenta atinarle a la criatura pero esta se metía a su hoyo y salía y Kevin intento golpearlo pero la criatura hacia lo mismo y lo mismo y burlándose de Kevin –Saben, esto es más divertido que en el juego-.

Jazz también intentaba atinarle con su energía pero el "topo" siempre evadía –Es como si supiera donde le pegaremos- dijo Jazz.

-Talvez no es la fuerza suficiente- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y se transforma en… - **¡Humungosaurio!** -.

-Te acompaño- dijo Rex activando sus _Smack hands_ mientras Chase se transforma en un Triceratops, entonces entre los 3 pisaban y pisaban para tratar de darle hasta que Rex toma una torre del reloj en miniatura y lo clava al suelo –Oigan, vieron eso, _Topo en uno_ \- Rex se ríe de su chiste.

Entonces Chase siente algo atrás y ve que el topo le echaba acido en su cola lo cual le dolía, cuando los chicos iban a moverse, Lori se pone en frente y pone una pelota.

-Mantenlo ahí Chase- dijo Lori preparándose.

- ** _Pero… me está escupiendo acido… y duele_** \- dijo Chase en lo que Lori golpeo la bola y con una buena puntería… le da en la cabeza al "topo" y lo deja noqueado.

-Buen tiro- dijeron Ronnie Anne y Jazz.

-Esa es mi nena- dijo Bobby abrazando a Lori.

Entonces Humungosaurio regresa a ser Lincoln y Chase regresa a la normalidad y los 2 junto a Rex sacan al "topo" de su agujero y para sorpresa era como un gran conjunto de topos bebes en un cuerpo de lombriz gigante.

Entonces Rex lo toca por las dudas y entonces, resultaba ser un pequeño bebe topo que estaba infectado por nanites para luego volver a meterse al hoyo.

-Si era un E.V.O. mi instinto nunca falla- dijo Rex.

-Ahora para la próxima podemos ir a correr autos- dijo Kevin en lo que todos miran al cielo y ven lo que parecía una estrella fugaz que aterrizo fuera del campo de mini-golf.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Bobby impresionado.

-No sé, pero espero que no se haya estrellado en la camioneta, papa ama mucho a Vanzila- dijo Lori.

-Ustedes esperen, nosotros veremos- dijo Lincoln con los demás del equipo saliendo del mini-golf y llegando a un enorme cráter y se sorprendieron al ver quien estaba allí…

- **Lincoln… Loud** \- dijo Vilgax que estaba con heridas quizás por el aterrizaje y Lincoln al verlo se iba a transformar pero… - **Necesito… tu ayuda** -.

-Ah, acaso escuche que el…- dijo Rex.

-Sí, si lo dijo- dijo Chase.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, afuera del Burpin' Burger y Lincoln miraba serio a Vilgax que estaba sentado en otra mesa.

- **¿Hamburguesas?** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Te compre el menú de niños, no les digas que tienes más de 8- dijo Lincoln sentándose en otra mesa pero seguía vigilando.

-Te preocupa lo que hará, no me extraña, te intento matar… ¿3 veces?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Que tu archí-némesis te intente matar es lo divertido- dijo Rex tomando un refresco –¿Me puedes repetir que necesitas?-.

- **Que Loud… me ayude** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, este prohibido en la tierra- dijo Jazz.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que Linc te ayudara cara de calamar?- dijo Chase.

- **Una palabra… El'Terhor** \- dijo Vilgax en lo que Lincoln al escucharlo escupió lo que estaba bebiendo para luego toser.

-El… El'Terhor… imposible… él está…- decía Lincoln.

- **Muerto… pues no, con el que luchaste solo eran replicas hecha de su A.D.N, ligados al original, es por eso que cuando la muestra del Ectorunite escapo, tenía la personalidad y recuerdos del verdadero, seguro lo sabes cuándo intento tomarte** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Lo se… lo recuerdo muy bien- dijo Lincoln.

- **Y yo estaba ahí cuando escapo de la prisión de máxima seguridad de la que estaba resguardado** \- dijo Vilgax omitiendo que él lo saco.

-¿Anda suelto?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

- **Y más poderoso que nunca, incluso intento poseerme** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Siempre fue del tipo posesivo- dijo Lincoln.

-Eso no nos dice porque estás aquí- dijo Kevin.

- **Evite que me hiciera daño, pero El'Terhor quiere eliminarme… pero en lugar de buscar venganza directa… ataco mi mundo** \- decía Vilgax recordando como El'Terhor poco a poco tomo su planeta y a su gente – **Y ahora todos mis conocidos, son sirvientes de ese Ectorunite, es dueño de sus mentes, intente defender mi mundo, pero el ataque fue exponencial, en pocas semanas El'Terhor controlo mi planeta… tenia lo que quería, ¿qué podía hacer yo?... solo escapar… y regresar con ayuda** \- Vilgax termino de narrar su historia – **Por eso estoy aquí… Lincoln Loud** -

-¿Y quieres que Lincoln te acompañe hasta allá por…?- decía Rex.

- **Porque eso es su culpa** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Oye, jamás he estado en tu planeta- dijo Lincoln –Además, él es el verdadero, no una copia, yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que el haga… pero…-.

- **Pero si quieres… lo hago yo solo** \- dijo Vilgax extendiendo su mano esperando el Omnitrix.

-Ni es sueños te lo daré, lo que quise decir, es que si hay vidas en peligro, iré de cualquier manera, además, será bueno golpear al verdadero El'Terhor- dijo Lincoln.

-Pero eso no explica como…- decía Jazz.

- **¡Perdemos tiempo!, mi gente no es guerrera como yo, son mujeres y niños inocentes** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Y porque deberíamos creer en todo eso- dijo Kevin.

- **Porque otra razón vendría rogando a este espantoso planeta** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Ese es un buen punto, y si algo aprendí de una aventura pasada, es no dejar ignorando una crisis que se puede expandir para peor- dijo Rex.

-¡Por favor, no puede ser peor trampa que un letrero que diga galletas gratis!- dijo Kevin.

-Probablemente, pero me gustan las galletas… iré- dijo Lincoln.

-Si está diciendo la verdad, no podemos dejar a la gente sufrir- dijo Jazz.

-Linc, no tienes que hacerle caso, puede aún ser una trampa y…- decía Kevin.

-Es mi reloj, y mi responsabilidad, además, Vilgax no los tocara si estoy cerca- Lincoln mira serio a Vilgax –Pero a la primera señal… serás un plato de sushi-.

* * *

En ese momento, en una nave plomera, llegan a un planeta que externamente parecía un planeta desértico pero al llegar vieron que era algo parecido a una utopía con ciudades y caminos construidos sobre el agua, hasta su cielo parecía que estaban en una ciudad bajo el agua, sin embargo tenía una pinta desértica, como si hubiera sufrido una crisis post-apocalíptico.

-Se veía mejor en el folleto- dijo Rex.

- **El'Terhor es el causante** \- dijo Vilgax en lo que los demás salían de la nave.

-No me gusta la pinta de este lugar se ve muy…- decía Kevin.

-¡Fantasmas!- grito Jazz.

-Si eso, fantasmal- dijo Kevin.

-No tonto, fantasmas a las 12- dijo Ronnie Anne en que un gran grupo de Ectorunites se acercaban volando por el cielo.

-Todavía no nos ven, por aquí- dijo Lincoln en lo que todo se escondieron en un edificio en ruinas y con suerte sin ser vistos por los Ectorunites –Fiu… estuvo cerca-.

Sin embargo, su poca tranquilidad se fue cuando escucharon un ruido bastante agudo y para los chicos daba o miedo o angustia.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Chase.

- **El llanto de un niño** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Creo que no nos perseguían- dijo Kevin, pero Vilgax sin esperar destruyo la pared e ir directo a la fuente del grito.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- pregunto Jazz.

-Dando nuestra ubicación, sabía que no podíamos confiar en el calamar- dijo Kevin apuntando al grupo de Ectorunite que estaba afuera.

-No hay problema, ya me estaba aburriendo de ser amable con el- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y transformarse en… - **¡Fuego Pantanoso!** -

Fuego Pantanoso uso sus raíces para poder abrir un gran agujero en el piso del edificio y escapar de la vista de los Ectorunites y llegando a salvo al otro lado.

- **No puedo creer que pensaste que podrías engañarnos**...- después sin creer lo que vio, Vilgax estaba luchando contra los Ectorunites para poder defender a una niña que estaba llorando de miedo – **Salvando a una niñita, bien ahora me siento como un tonto** -

-El gran malo tiene conciencia, no lo creen- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Vilgax uso su rayo termino haciendo retroceder con fuerza a varios Ectorunites - **Que no la alcancen, los Ectorunites poseen lo que tocan** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Como nosotros- dijo Rex activando su _Funchucks_ y gracias a su iluminación pudo golpear sin problemas a los Ectorunites, mientras Fuego Pantanoso uso sus llamas para prender en llamas un edificio y alejar a los Ectorunites y defender a la niña y luego para sorpresa una rara planta agarro a los Ectorunites y arrojarlos lejos.

- **Oh sí, no estaba seguro si era una planta** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso.

Mientras Ronnie Anne usaba su magia para defenderse, Jazz los alejaba con su luz, mientras Kevin usando sus manos en forma de martillo golpeaba pero entonces uno de los Ectorunites entra a su cuerpo intentando poseerlo, sin embargo para sorpresa, el Ectorunite se sale.

-Que mal, ni los fenómenos me quieres- dijo Kevin.

-Viejo- dijo Chase golpeando a uno con la cola.

- **Eso es bueno en parte, ve al frente** \- dijo Fuego pantanoso en lo que Kevin sonriendo seguía golpeando a los Ectorunites

-Hora de ahuyentar a estos feos- Rex golpea sus _Funchucks_ creando una onda de luz tan brillante que obliga a los Ectorunites a huir.

- **¿Estas herida?** \- pregunto Vilgax.

-No mi señor Vilgax, gracias mi señor Vilgax- dijo la niña.

- **No estás a salvo, entra y guarda silencio** \- dijo Vilgax en lo que la niña antes de retirarse le da un abrazo a Vilgax en señal de gratitud y se retira.

- **Oye, con eso pierdes** …- Fuego Pantanoso regresa a ser Lincoln –Tu reputación de malo-.

- **Cuida tus palabras niño, si no te necesitara** …- decía Vilgax preparando su espada.

-Hay está el malo que todos amamos- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Y que sigue, cachorritos que tienes que salvar?- dijo Rex.

- **Eliminar a El'Terhor, sin su poder mental sus ayudantes no tendrán poder** \- dijo Vilgax.

-¿En dónde puede estar?- pregunto Jazz.

-Quizás debe estar en tu casa- dijo Chase.

- **Mi castillo… si, está bien protegido** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Quizás debes tener una llave escondida bajo la alfombra- dijo Kevin.

- **Capte tu sutileza, hay una entrada secreta a mi fortaleza, pero no es agradable** \- dijo Vilgax de manera seria.

* * *

-¿Es enserio?, un basurero- dijo Kevin quejándose de la "entrada secreta" de Vilgax que más bien parecía alcantarilla.

- **Agradece que no tenga animales vivos** \- dijo Vilgax mientras terminaba de abrir la entrada y todos se preparaban para entrar.

-¿Agradecido?, no lo creo- dijo Kevin entrando de último, en eso, todos iban por un camino de subida y con un montón de basura.

-El'Terhor parece tener un odio hacia ti Vilgax- dijo Jazz que iluminaba el camino.

- **Sí, descubrió que mi planeta es una joya** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Una joya si…- dijo Rex en lo que vio que algo de baba cayó encima de Kevin –Mejor que eso- Rex se ríe en lo que Chase le da un zape.

-Una vez que derrotemos a ese fenómeno podremos saber que quiere- dijo Lincoln.

- **Tan confiado te vez** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Tengo experiencia contra él, mientras tanto, pensare en un plan- dijo Lincoln.

Después de mucho caminar, llegan detrás de una cortina que todos cruzan y ven Z'Skayr mirando por la terraza sin saber que tiene compañía.

-Hay esta, creo que ya tengo un plan, pero necesito una distracción- dijo Lincoln susurrando para que el fantasma no escuche.

Rex se iba a ofrecer, pero Chase lo calla y junto a todos miran a Vilgax.

- **¿Qué sugieres?** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Pues nada mejor que un alienígena con tentáculos- dijo Lincoln.

Vilgax a regañadientes y sin otra decide ir - **¡El'Terhor!** \- grito Xilgax haciendo que el alienígena fantasma voltee.

- ** _Ahh… Vilgax, ¿quieres más?_** -.

- **Esta vez morirás, basura fantasmal** \- dijo Vilgax desenvainando su espada pero Z'Skayr lanza un rayo espectral de su cuerpo, pero Vilgax logra cubrirse con su escudo.

- ** _Antes que controlara tu planeta… como controlare el universo… todo lo que necesitaba era un lugar donde comenzar… hasta ahora, mis súbditos construyen naves para invadir otros mundos… pero ahora que estas aquí… no me importaría tener tu poder también_** \- dijo Z'Skayr acercándose más mientras aun dispara su energía.

- **Haber si como roncas, duermes** \- dijo Vilgax.

Z'Skayr paro para tratar de tomar el cuerpo de Vilgax pero… algo lo detiene y Z'Skayr ve que era…

- **¡Friooooo!** -.

Antes de que Z'Skayr dijera algo, algo lo golpea en la cara que lo hace estrellarse contra la pared y dejándole una grave quemadura en el cráneo.

-Y yo soy Rex, ahora témeme- dijo Rex con sus _Funchucks_ activados.

- ** _¡Lincoln… Loud!_** -.

-¿Qué?, ¿yo no importo?- dijo Rex.

Z'Skayr desaparece y reaparece detrás de Rex para tomar su cuerpo pero… es impactado por energía.

-Que no sabes que es de cobardes atacar por la espalda- dijo Jazz.

- ** _Una ilumitarian y un raro que hace maquinas… que tanto has cambiado niño…_** -

- **Y hay más de donde vinieron ellos** \- Frio voló directo a Z'Skayr y lo enviste pero el fantasma lo hace retroceder con su rayo espectral y se preparaba para atacarlo con sus garras, pero Vilgax lo golpea.

- **Si alguien destruirá a Loud, ese seré yo** \- dijo Vilgax retomando su batalla con Z'Skayr.

-Los malos pelean por el derecho de destruirte, que mal por ti amigo- dijo Jazz.

- **Como sea… ¿cómo va el plan?** \- pregunto Frio.

-A todo bien, mientras podemos ver esto que difícilmente se repetirá- dijo Rex mirando sin despegar su vista de la batalla entre Vilgax vs Z'Skayr.

Vilgax disparo el láser de su rubí que Z'Skayr alcanzo a esquivar causándole un leve rose, sin embargo Z'Skayr uso una habilidad telequinetica para desprender un símbolo del techo el cual cayó encima de Vilgax, pero este pudo salir sin el menor daño pero solo para recibir un rayo espectral del fantasma alienígena.

- **¿Crees que eso me hiso algún daño?, no más distracciones** \- dijo Vilgax.

- ** _Y mucha más destrucción_** \- dijo Z'Skayr.

Vilgax cargo energía de su guante y usarla en ambas manos para golpear a Z'Skayr, pero El'Terhor esquivaba ágilmente los golpes de Vilgax y luego usar su habilidad telequinetica para aventar un pilar del cuarto a Vilgax, pero este sale de ahí rápidamente y prepara su espada, pero Z'Skayr seguía esquivando y aventar el mismo pilar a Vilgax, que este destruye sin problemas el pilar y golpeando a Z'Skayr el cual cae al suelo y Vilgax salta para enterrar su espada al enemigo, pero el Ectorunite mueve su cabeza esquivando con suerte el espadazo, pero Vilgax aprovecha y lanza su visión laser a la cara de Z'Skayr pero es mismo usa su cola para quitarse a Vilgax y arrojarlo al suelo y su espada cae cerca de los chicos.

- ** _¡Vengan a mí mis sirvientes!_** -

En ese momento, varios Ectorunites aparecen desde el exterior rodeando a Vilgax para luego sujetarlo con fuerza en el piso.

- ** _Manténgalo quieto, quiero poseer esto por mí mismo, con Vilgax y yo como uno solo, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Lincoln Loud también se nos una… y entonces ya no habrá nada en el universo que me detenga_** -

-Excepto por esto-.

Z'Skayr mira y ve que Rex clava la espada de Vilgax en el trono provocando una explosión de luz que daña de momento a Z'Skayr e intentar huir pero… Frio lo sujeta por detrás.

- **Hora de terminar con esto, ¡Jazz!** \- grito Frio.

Jazz capto la orden y disparo energía de ambas manos reflejándose en la espada de Vilgax y en el _Big fat sword_ que Rex activa, siendo la luz reflejado de nuevo en pedazos de vidrio que Ronnie Anne, Chase y Kevin reflejaban en distintos puntos estratégicos del cuarto, provocando un brillo tan fuerte en todo el cuarto que desvanecen a los Ectorunites y provocando que Z'Skayr empiece a quemarse.

- ** _¡Nooooo, basta… sabes que no soporto… LA LUZ!_** \- gritaba Z'Skayr.

- **Lo sé, esto era parte de mi plan, Vilgax solo era una distracción** \- dijo Frio.

- ** _Recuerden mis palabras… yo regresare, un Ectorunite no desaparece tan fácilmente… ¡recuerdalooooooooo!_** \- grito Z'Skayr finalmente desapareciendo justo cuando la luz termino de brillar en el cuero y Frio regreso a ser Lincoln.

-Esto termino… por ahora- dijo Lincoln en lo que el resto del equipo se reúne y todos chocando puños por su victoria.

* * *

Ya finalizada la pesadilla, ya se veía la ciudad devuelta a la normalidad y con toda la especie ya normales y gritando…

-¡LARGA VIDA A VILGAX!, ¡LARGA VIDA A VILGAX!, ¡LARGA VIDA A VILGAX!, ¡LARGA VIDA A VILGAX!, ¡LARGA VIDA A VILGAX!-.

-Escúchalos, tienes un club de fans ahora- dijo Lincoln.

- **No pienso hacer caravanas con el sombrero de Lincoln Loud** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Oye no le diré a nadie, lo que sucede en Vilgaxia, se queda en Vilgaxia- dijo Lincoln.

- **Buena idea** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Oye Lame-O- dijo Ronnie Anne llamándolo –Nuestra nave esta lista, por suerte no sufrió ningún tipo de sabotaje o nada hecho por los fantasmas-.

-Sí, cabeza metálica lo analizo y todo está bien- dijo Chase.

-Si eso significa que nos podemos ir, por mi está bien- dijo Kevin.

- **Sí, gracias por salvar mi planeta, se han ganado sus miserables vidas** \- dijo Vilgax.

-¿Las ganamos?, ayudamos a salvar tu mundo, ¿lo olvidas?- dijo Jazz.

- **No entendiste, si no hubiera cansado a ese sujeto lo suficientes, quizás tarde o temprano hubieran sido eliminados por El'Terhor** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Te suplico que no nos hagas más favores cara de pulpo- dijo Rex.

- **No volverá a suceder, lo prometo** \- dijo Vilgax dándole la espalda al equipo que salieron del castillo y con la esperanza de no volver.

Después se puede ver la nave dejando el planeta pero aun siendo observados por Vilgax.

- **No hemos terminado Lincoln Loud, de hecho ahora que son míos los secretos del Omnitrix, ya no habrá nada que me detenga** \- dijo Vilgax con una sonrisa siniestra mirando todavía al cielo.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	77. Presentando a los Parker

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Era de día, y después de un duro día de escuela, había 3 jóvenes que caminaban juntos, eran Luna y Ash acompañados de una tercera.

Era una adolescente de cabello rubio con un mechón de pelo de color azul, tiene dos perforaciones en ambas orejas, lleva puesto una chamarra de mezclilla azul y una camisa blanca con unos círculos de colores azul, blanco y rojo, además, tiene unos pantalones rotos de color purpura con un cinturón negro y botas de tanque de color morado.

Su nombre era Sam Sharp, antiguo interés y ahora mejor amiga de Luna Loud y buena amiga de Ash Hathaway.

Los 3 hablaban de lo más bien, pero ninguno sin saberlo es que venía alguien en su patineta y choca contra Ash y ambos terminan en el suelo.

-Auch, lo siento viejo, pase muy rápido que no vi por donde iba- dijo la persona misteriosa que por su voz, era de una chica.

-Está bien, no me dolió… estoy acostumbrado al dolor- dijo Ash levantándose del suelo.

-Haber, déjame ayudarte- dijo Luna levantando a la desconocida.

Era una chica de entre 13/14 años, tenía el cabello largo de un color de cabello interesante, era rosa con los flequillos amarillos, usaba una especie de gorro de lana que parecía a una especie de bestia de hielo, y tenía unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas.

Sus ropas consistían en una blusa sin mangas negra con la imagen de una llave inglesa en su pecho, debajo una camiseta mangas cortas de un color rosa bastante oscuro, unos shorts de mezclilla color azul marino, leggins color negro algo rasgados, y unas botas estilo zapatillas color rosa oscuro.

-Gracias chica rockera, no fue mi intención estrellarme con tu novio- dijo la chica.

-¡Él no es mi novio/Ella no es mi novia!- gritaron tanto Luna como Ash bastante sonrojados.

Pero la chica solo ríe por la expresión de ambos -Ok, si ustedes lo dicen, lindo estilo chica, el morado es tu color- dijo la chica.

-Ah… gracias… creo- dijo Luna.

-¿Y?... ¿Quién eres tu amiga de cabello rosa?- pregunto Sam.

-Oh claro, me llamo Sarah, Sarah Parker… oye, ahora que te veo bien- ella miraba a Luna -Me recuerda a una pequeña que conozco… hmmm… no creo que sea nada-.

-Oye, bonita tabla Sarah- dijo Ash.

-Gracias, la hice yo misma- dijo Sarah.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Ash entre entusiasmado y curioso.

-Nada que buena madera, pintura y una buena habilidad en mecánica no hagan- dijo Sarah.

-Increíble… oye, ¿crees que puedas darme consejos para mejorar la mía?- dijo Ash sacando su tabla de la mochila.

-Hmmm… necesitas afinar las tuercas, encerarla y cámbiale las ruedas que están un poco oxidadas, podrían romperse

-Nunca lo habían pensado así, creo que tienes razón, eres brillante- dijo Ash.

-Me lo dicen bastante- dijo Sarah orgullosa de sí misma.

-Guau, ellos parecen ser como 2 gotas de agua- dijo Sam.

-Como sea- dijo Luna con un tono de molestia.

-Ah… ¿estás bien lun?, pareces… no se… enojada- dijo Sam.

-Si… ¡y que!- dijo Luna con una mirada de miedo.

-Na… nada- dijo Sam asustada.

-Oye, me gusta tu estilo chico, tu gorro y collar te dan personalidad- dijo Sarah.

-Gracias, son mi marca- dijo Ash.

-Bueno…- decía Sarah cuando escucha su teléfono -¿Hola?... si… ya voy- termina la llamada -Lo siento, pero mi familia me está esperando… debo irme-.

-Está bien, nos olemos pronto- dijo Ash.

-Claro, nos olemos pronto galán y a ustedes también chicas- dijo Sarah que se va rodando en su skate.

-Me callo bien- dijo Sam.

-A mi igual, es simpática… no lo crees Luna… eh… ¿Luna?- dijo Ash que noto que Luna parecía tener un tic en el ojo… y un pequeño brillo rosa en las ojos.

-Tranquila chica, no desates tu ira, calma, piensa en una canción relajante de Mic Swagger- dijo Sam.

-Bien… bien…- Luna piensa y piensa… respira hondo y… -Ya me calme-.

-Bien ahora, quieren ir a mi casa a componer algo, encontré mí bajo que creí que perdí en la mudanza- dijo Ash.

-Genial AH, hay que rollar y rockear, es lo que siempre digo- dijo Sam.

-Bien, pero alcáncenme- dijo Luna que se adelantó.

-¡Oye! eso no es justo- dijo Ash que va tras ella.

-Hmmm… acaso ellos… nah, debe ser imaginación mía- dijo Sam que decide ir tras ellos.

* * *

 **Presentando a los Parker**

Habían pasado unos 2 días y ya de noche en la casa Loud, y durante la cena, cada uno decidió hablar de su día.

-Bien hijos, ¿algo interesante les paso hoy?- pregunto Rita.

-Oh, que no me pasó hoy, hoy conocí a un chico bastante cool- decía Lynn contando su día.

* * *

Lynn estaba en el patio de la escuela pasando la tarde a su modo, practicando el basketball derrotando a todos los que la querían derrotar a ella… incluso a los que eran más alto.

-Je, ustedes no son un desafío… el único que me interesa vencer es… a ese- dijo Lynn apretando los puños pensando en Chase.

-Nada mal, pero lo puedes hacer mejor-.

-¿Quien dijo eso?- pregunto Lynn en lo que detrás de los que veían el juego, sale un chico mayor.

Era un chico de 19 años, era bastante alto, y un cuerpo bastante fuerte y algo musculoso, de cabello pelirrojo y tenía una barba en forma de _W_.

Su ropa consistía en una chaqueta roja con mangas largas blancas con la letra U aun costado, una camiseta blanca y azul a rayas debajo de esta, unos jeans de color azul marino y unas zapatillas deportivas rojas.

-Valla altura… y músculos, ¿debes ser universitario o no?- dijo Lynn.

-Sí, lo soy, ¿y tú eres aquella que vence incluso a un equipo entero eh?- pregunto el joven musculoso.

-Lynn Loud Jr., un día la mejor de todas… en cuanto le patee el trasero a ese bobo- dijo Lynn.

-Hmmm… te falta altura, pero creo en tu palabra, pero… que tal si me muestras tus habilidades tu misma-.

-Hmmm… pareces ser un mejor desafío que esos que vencí, acepto- dijo Lynn en lo que después ambos empiezan, Lynn parecía tener la ventaja al ser más rápida y ágil… o eso era lo que ella creía… hasta que ella noto que ya no tenía el balón –Que ra…-.

-¿Buscabas esto?- el universitario tenía el balón.

-No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero ya me estoy emocionando- dijo Lynn que intentaba quitarle el balon al joven, pero el mismo no se la dejaba tan fácil.

Hasta que Lynn gracias a una distracción por fin le quita el balón –Jaja, perdedor, es hora de un clavado al estilo Lynn Loud- Lynn salta hacia el aro, parecía ir en cámara lenta, hasta que… se detiene en medio del aire –Ah… qué diablos-.

-Tardaste mucho- el joven salta y golpea el balon para luego agarrarlo y con un par de trucos, el encesta el balón de forma increíble.

-No… puede ser… volví… a perder- decía Lynn a si misma sin creer que perdió… de nuevo.

-No te sientas mal, me diste más pelea que otros que vencí hoy- dijo el deportista que iba a retirarse…

-Oye, y… ¿quién eres?- pregunto Lynn.

-Gabriel… pero todos me conocen como Gabe, Gabe Parker- dijo el joven revelando su nombre.

-Espera…- decía Lynn para sorpresa de Gabe, se arrodilla -Por favor, enséñeme, quizás así logre ser mejor que ahora-.

-¿Hmmm? bien, sé que no le digo esto a cualquiera, pero me enseñaron a tener corazón- dijo Gabe aceptando la propuesta de Lynn.

-Gracias… y me serviría porque algunos dicen que me falta… humildad creo- dijo Lynn.

-Ok, búscame cuando quieras ayuda- dijo Gabe retirando del lugar

* * *

-Con su entrenamiento, voy a derrotar por fin a ese bobo colmilludo de Chase, jeje- dijo Lynn tronándose los nudillos.

-Ah, ¿no crees que estas usando ese supuesto odio hacia el para ocultar que en realidad le tienes un gran cariño y aprecio pero no quieres mostrarlo?- dijo Luna.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Lynn.

-Y… ¿era lindo?- pregunto Leni.

-¿Por qué te interesa saber?- pregunto Lynn.

-¿Porque si era alto y musculoso como lo contaste, debe ser muy guapo- dijo Leni con curiosidad.

-Si… creo que lo era, recuerdo que el mismo me dijo que iba a la universidad- dijo Lynn en lo que Leni silba impresionada.

-¿Me lo puedes presentar?- pregunto Leni.

-Ah… ¿veré si puedo?- dijo Lynn.

-Si- dijo Leni en señal de victoria.

-Pues yo, yo en mi conferencia de mi prototipo de generador de agujeros de gusano, un chico interesante me hizo un par de preguntas… inteligentes

* * *

En el auditorio de la ciudad, donde Lisa estaba dando una conferencia científica a otros profesores, científicos de la ciudad y niños superdotados como ella.

-Y esa es mi hipótesis de hoy… si tienen curiosidad o pregunta, no duden en preguntar- dijo Lisa en lo que…

-Eh… si, yo tengo una- dijo alguien entre el público.

-Eh si señor… eh… perdone mi ignorancia por no saber su nombre- dijo Lisa acomodándose los lentes.

Entonces el chico se paró de su lugar y se acercó a donde estaba Lisa.

Era un chico de unos 17 años, cabello castaño algo desalineado pero no despeinado, era más o menos delgado pero no tanto, el llevaba lentes para ver, un sweater morado sin mangas con una camisa blanca de mangas largas debajo, pantalones color café claro y zapatos café oscuro.

-Sí, sí puedo saber, esa hipótesis de los agujeros de gusano que pueden ser portales hacia infinitas dimensiones, puede decir, ejemplos de esas dimensiones-.

-Hmmm... Interesante que pregunte eso…- Lisa explico su hipótesis que dejo intrigado a los demás, pero sobre todo al chico.

-Interesante, y de donde surgió esta teoría en general, como es que se le ocurrió- pregunto el joven de lentes.

-Pues… digamos que tengo un "amigo" que tuvo una experiencia cercana, resulta que con la maquinaria y el cálculo adecuado, podrías llegar a lugares como… este…-  
Lisa muestra una imagen digital del Vacío, la dimensión del Proyector, lo cual sorprende a varios.

-Fascinante, y otra cosa, ¿enserio también es capaz de crear un creador de agujeros de gusano casero, gracias a sus planos del mecánicos y que su energía básica seria la materia oscura?, porque según vi, se necesitarían como 1304,5 miligramos de materia oscura para poder activar al menos un portal pequeño-.

-La materia oscura es difícil de encontrar, además, es arriesgado crear esa clase de artefacto sin el riesgo de que el agujero negro se vuelva inestable y succione algo que no quieras perder… ¿porque lo sé?, digamos que encontré planos perdidos de aquel científico que desapareció en Los Soledad- dijo Lisa mostrando los planos que eran del profesor Paradox.

El joven de lentes anota lo Lisa dice -Valla, no lo había pensado de ese modo, porque… incluso yo había creado planos propios-.

-Nos permite verlos… ¿si todos los presentes están de acuerdo?- pregunto Lisa en que todos los presentes levantan la mano en señal de aprobación, entonces el joven de anteojos enseña unos planos que saco de sus bolsillos, en lo que Lisa uso un proyector para mostrarlos en pantalla grande.

-Hmmm… es… interesante, de hecho, lo admito, tus planos están mejor diseñados y calculados de lo que yo podría hacer, de hecho, con esta división de ahí, corregiste un problema que yo tenía en los míos- dijo Lisa impresionada.

-Bueno… solo puse un esfuerzo, y además, puse un electro-generadores en los costados para hacer espacio y de manera que pueda darle más energía sin correr el riesgo que se vuelva inestable-.

-Interesante, damas y caballeros un aplauso para… ¿su nombre por favor?- pregunto Lisa.

-Henry- se acomoda los lentes –Henry Parker-.

-Gracias, aplauso para Henry Parker por su trabajo mostrado- dijo Lisa en lo que los científicos del lugar aplauden ante la presentación.

* * *

-Je, por fin encontré a alguien que me entien…- decía Lisa en lo que noto que su familia estaba dormida -¡Despierten de una vez!- grito Lisa en lo que todos despertaron –Hmp… ingratos-.

-En pocas palabras, tu nuevo amigo era un nerd- dijo Lola.

-No son cosas de nerds, según tu ideología, más bien fueron brillantes, ejemplo, me pregunto sobre el combustible del prototipo y dijo la cantidad exacta para hacharlo a andar- dijo Lisa.

-Aburrido- dijeron las gemelas.

-Oh bien… ¿Quién sigue?- pregunto Lynn Sr.

-Luna, si se me permite…- decía Luna.

* * *

Luna y Sam iban caminando por el pueblo, pero Luna seguía enojada por lo de hace 2 dias.

-Tienes que controlar tus celos, hasta pude verte los ojos brillando- dijo Sam.

-Crees que no lo intento, argh, en días como este, quisiera que mi abuela estuviera aquí para ayudarme a que mi parte anodita no salga de control por mis celos- dijo Luna lamentándose a sí misma.

-Relájate, solo… trata de pensar en cosas positivas, como que estas en un concierto de Mick Swagger, o que estas divirtiéndote con tu hermano Lincoln- dijo Sam y entonces Luna lo piensa… y respira y…

-Uf… gracias dude- dijo Luna.

-Cuando quieras, Luns… ahora lista para tocar hasta caer- dijo Sam sacando su guitarra que traía en su espalda.

-¡A darle!- grito Luna que entran a un lugar para tocar… pero entonces, ven que alguien ya estaba tocando en el escenario, y al público gritar.

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto Sam viendo bien al chico.

Era quizás de unos 15 a 16 años, lo más resaltante de él era su peinado, completamente en puntas hacia arriba, además que era de color negro con las puntas de color azul, tenía pecas y unos cuantos pelos de barba, llevaba una chaqueta color negro de mangas largas, encima de una camiseta azul y un collar gris, pantalones grises atados por un cinturón rasgados en las rodillas, y unas botas azules.

El rockero tocaba tan pero tan bien que hasta tocaba con la guitarra de espaldas.

-¡CLAVADO!- grito el joven rockero lanzándose al público.

-Valla forma de tocar, no crees Lun… ¿Luna?- pregunto Sam que vio que Luna no estaba a su lado

-¡Oye viejo!- grito Luna llamando al joven -Una pelea de guitarras- dijo Luna con su guitarra en mano y con una mirada de desafío-.

-Normalmente soy gentil con las chicas, pero en tu caso… hare la excepción- dijo el rockero también con una mirada desafiante.

Entonces ambos empiezan a tocar sus guitarras con tal pasión para ser mejor que el otro y sin perder… pero después de minutos tocando y sin darse cuenta empiezan a tocar los 2 juntos para emoción del público, pero más de Sam

-¡Woooooo! vamos Luna… y chico que no conozco... ¡Rockeeen!- grito Sam con emoción

Tanto Luna como el otro rockero seguían tocando sus instrumentos con pasión y amor a la música, hasta que finalmente terminan

-¡SALIDA A ESCENA!- grito Luna saltando al público.

¡CLAVADO!- grito el joven igual saltando al público.

Minutos después, Luna, Sam y el otro joven, estaban en una mesa para comer.

-Lo diré, ¡eres asombroso!- dijo Luna.

-Si tu… ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto Sam.

-Me llamo Nicholas Parker- dijo tomando una soda –Pero todos me dicen Nick-.

-Un gusto Nick, soy Luna, Luna Loud-.

-Y yo soy Samanta Sharp, pero puedes decirme Sam-.

-Cool, ambas se ven genial, lindos estilos rockerísticos- dijo Nick.

-Jeje gracias/gracias por el alago- dijeron las chicas alagadas por el comentario.

-Cuidado con ponerle el ojo en él, no querrás que Ash se ponga celoso, o si- le susurra Sam a Luna.

-Tranquila, solo tengo ojos para él, pero que hay de ti amiga- Luna igual le susurra a Sam y levantando una ceja de sospecha.

-Pues, es lindo debo admitirlo, pero no, creo que solo lo puedo ver como un amigo- dijo Sam susurrando con honestidad.

-No sabía que podías tocar así de bien, te ganaste mi respeto chica- dijo Nick.

-Que puedo decir, tengo el rock en las venas, pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás- dijo Luna.

-Thanks, sabes, ciento que nos vamos a llevar muy bien los 3- dijo Nick.

-Y… ¿quieren seguir sentados aquí? o... ¡podemos tocar los 3!- grito Sam.

-¡A ROCKEAR!- gritaron los 3.

* * *

-Guau, esa historia fue mejor que la de Lis- dijo Lynn.

-Thanks sis- dijo Luna.

-Yo ayude a Luan en su fiesta de hoy… y nos encontramos con un payaso molesto- dijo Lincoln.

-No era tan molesto, era divertido a su manera- dijo Luan.

-Sí, lo que digas… pero lo que pasó fue…- decía Lincoln.

* * *

En alguna parte de Royal Woods, estaban Luan y Lincoln que regresaba de dar una fiesta infantil.

-Ahww, gracias por ayudarme otra vez hermanito- dijo Luan algo cansada después de dar la fiesta.

-No hay problema, por algo soy tu asistente- dijo Lincoln llevando las cosas en un carrito.

-Bien… ¿quieres pastel?- dijo Luan mostrando la rebanada que le dieron.

-Me leíste la mente- dijo Lincoln que iba a tomar su parte cuando…

-¿Alguien dijo pastel?- dijo una voz y cuando Lincoln y Luan voltean, ya no estaba su pastel

-¿Pero qué ra…?- dijeron tanto Lincoln como Luan que recibieron un pastelazo de su pastel

-¡Sorpresa!, pastel en la cara de ambos

Aparece un chico de 15 años, era bajo pero no tanto, ya que era tan alto como Luna, su cabello era rubio, usaba una gorra al revés de color naranja, la ropa que llevaba era de una capucha de color naranja de mangas cortas con el número 84 en el pecho, unos shorts hasta la rodilla color café claro, y zapatillas naranja.

Lincoln se quita el pastel de la cara -Y hay de va mi botana-.

-Tal parece que tuvieron una dulce sorpresa- dijo el chico de naranja que se ríe de su propio juego de palabras -¡Sí!, ¡el doctor broma-stein ataca de nuevo!-.

-Luan, me adelantare a casa, ya tengo mucho contigo, no necesito 2 payasos- dijo Lincoln que se va enojado.

-¿Qué?, ¿muy amargo para ti?, solo fue una broma amigo blanco- dijo el chico.

-¡Óyeme!, solo yo le hago bromas a mi hermano señor tu… tu… ¡quien quiera que seas!- dijo Luan.

-Oh, perdón por no presentarme, mi tarjeta-.

Luan toma la tarjeta pero le llega un chorro de agua de la misma

-Jaja, muy buena, quieres oler la flor que tengo aquí- dijo Luan

-Claro, sin problemas… ah espera… buen intento, pero no caeré en eso

-Bueno, tenía que intentarlo, uh, oye eso en el suelo no es una moneda- dijo Luan.

-¡Que, donde!- el chico de agacha pero recibe agua de las flores de las zapatos de Luan.

-Quería regar las plantas, no a un bobo- dijo Luan riéndose.

-Jajaja- dijo el chico secándose -Buena esa, déjame quitarme la gorra ante ti

El chico se la quita como dijo, Luan ve la gorra, pero dentro de ella sale un pequeño humo que la hace toser.

-Cuando no te lavas o te quitas esa gorra- dijo Luan terminando de toser.

-Solo son bombas de humo, nada del otro mundo, je, casi hizo una rima… pero ya enserio, aquí está mi tarjeta real señorita-.

Luan por las dudas, toma la tarjeta con unas pinzas y la lee –Tyler "Ty" Paker o Dr. Broma-stein, maestro en bromas pesadas y chistes, completamente impredecible- dijo Luan terminando de leer la tarjeta.

-A si es, ese es mi nombre y no lo desperdicies chica de los frenos- dijo Ty.

-Maestro de las bromas, pues ciento decírtelo pero esa soy yo- dijo Luan.

-¿Enserio?, bueno eres linda y todo, y vi tus habilidades con ese chorro que me diste- dijo Ty.

-¿Como el papel que te puse en la espalda?- dijo Luan en que llega un niño y patea a Ty en el trasero y corre.

-Buena esa, pero no se compara a lo que te hice a ti- dijo Ty en lo que varias personas que iban pasando se reían de Luan por alguna razón.

-Que esta…- ella nota un papel detrás de su cabeza que decía " _deposite cerebro aquí_ " -Muy bien señor, debo felicitarlo- Luan le extiende la mano.

-Claro, yo igual la felicito madame- dijo Ty y ambos se dan la mano… pero ambos se electrocutan cayendo al suelo con leves quemadas.

-Parece que pensamos igual- muestra el botón de toques en su mano.

-Sí, eso parece- Ty también muestra el suyo -Bueno, debo irme, solo estaba de paso, adiosito, payasita- dijo Ty retirándose y Luan también despidiéndose.

* * *

-Y eso paso- dijo Luan terminando la historia.

-Ojala no vuelva a ver a ese…- decía Lincoln cuando escuchan que alguien abre la puerta.

-Qué onda, perdón por tardar, pero invite a mi nueva amiga a cenar porque quería conocerlos- dijo Rex llegando a la casa.

-¿Nueva amiga?- preguntaron todos.

-Oh sí, es genial, pasa chica- dijo Rex en lo que pasa alguien, y solo Luna la reconoció.

-Qué onda a todos familia L- dijo Sarah que resulto ser la visita.

-¡Tu!- grito Luna.

-¿Yo?- dijo Sarah.

-¡Sarah!- grito Lana.

-¿Sarah?- preguntaron los demás y Lana salta de la mesa y abrazando a la rubia/peli-rosa.

-Hey, si es mi pequeña amiga lodosa- Sarah le frota el puño en la gorra -¿Que me cuentas?-.

-Todo bien por aquí, no esperabas que conocieras a Rex- dijo Lana.

-Lo conocí cuando paseaba por ahí, es un chico cool, aunque su peinado podría mejorar- dijo Sarah riéndose en voz baja por el comentario

-¿Porque todos critican mi peinado?- dijo Rex.

-Aguarda, aguarda, aguarda, Lana… tu… ¿conoces a esta chica?- pregunto Lori.

-Oh sí, hace varios meses- dijo Lana.

-Estoy confundida- dijo Lynn que se rasca la cabeza.

-Normalmente Leni ocupa ese puesto siempre- dijo Lucy.

-Verán, fui al taller donde trabaja el Kevin para ver si podía trabajar, y allí la conocí, y… olvide presentarlos jeje- dijo Lana.

-Lans me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, y que son una gran familia, al parecer lo decía de forma literal, je- dijo Sarah sorprendido por el número de miembros de la familia.

-Todos tienen esa impresión- dijo Lincoln.

-Oh, oye a ti te conozco- señala a Luna -Te enfadaste cuando choque con tu novio hace como 2 días- dijo Sarah.

-¡Que no es mi novio!- grito Luna.

-¿Ella habla de Ash verdad?- dijo Leni.

-Sí, del mismo skater cool, porque enserio, ustedes no harían mala pareja, ¡harían una pareja cool!- dijo Sarah.

-Mejor olvida eso chica, ella sigue negando que está loca por él, aunque es bastante obvio para todos nosotros- dijo Lynn.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA LYNN O YO TE LA CERRARE!- dijo Luna con total sonrojo y con ira y Lynn se encoje un poco del miedo.

-Wow, chica ruda, tenías razón en eso Lana- dijo Sarah.

-Lo sé, ¿y te quedas a cenar como lo dije Rex?- pregunto Lana.

-Claro, después de todo, tengo tiempo y tengo mucha hambre- dijo Sarah sentándose en la mesa –Oh, por cierto Lana, Gabe, Henry, Nick y Ty te mandan saludos-.

-¿Gabe?-dijo Lynn.

-¿Henry?- dijo Lisa.

-¿Nick?- dijo Luna.

-¿Y Ty?- dijo Luan.

-Sí, Sarah es la menor de los 5, y tiene 4 hermanos mayores- dijo Lana.

Entonces de repente, a Lincoln le llega una especie de " _Mini-Flashback_ " recordando cierto sueño, o más bien "pesadilla" que tuvo hace algún tiempo, recordó los golpes, que lo metieron al inodoro, que se le lanzaron encima, y los gases. Eso fue suficiente para que Lincoln sintiera un escalofrió.

-¿Debe ser terrible tener 4 hermanos mayores?- pregunto Lincoln.

-¿Que? claro que no, al contrario, es completamente genial- dijo Sarah.

-¿No te golpean o te tratan mal?- dijo Lincoln.

-Claro que no, nos llevamos de lo mejor, siempre nos divertimos entre nosotros, claro, tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero al final somos hermanos y nos queremos mutuamente, no sé de donde sacaste eso de que me trataban mal- dijo Sarah.

-Eh… ocurrencias mías- dijo Lincoln.

-Yo los conozco, son geniales, de hecho, hasta les digo hermanos también- decía Lana.

Después de cenar un poco, Sarah ya les había contado de ella, de sus gustos, y cosas de demás, como de porque es marimacha y cosas así… hasta que escuchan un ruido de afuera y al ver, era alguien en una motocicleta.

-Mmph, ¿me pregunto quién será?- dijo Lynn Sr. que salió afuera y el sujeto de la moto se quita el casco revelando ser…

-Disculpe señor, ¿está mi hermana menor aquí?, vengo a buscarla- dijo Gabe.

-Que hay Gabe, gracias por venir- dijo Sarah que levanta el brazo y ambos chocan puños.

-Oye, ¡hola Gabe!- grito Lynn saludando a Gabe.

-¿Ah?, oye, eres esa tu Lynn, ¿todo en orden?, ¿ese chico que te vence te sigue dando problemas?

-¿Hablas de Chase?- dijo Lana.

-¡No menciones ese nombre en esta casa!- grito Lynn a Lana de forma molesta.

-Hola pequeña marimacha, ¿haz cuidado de mi hermana?, ¿no te ha dado problemas verdad? sabes lo inquieta que es- dijo Gabe.

-¡Gabe!, no enfrente de Lana y mi nuevo amigo de allí- dijo Sarah que señala a Rex que saluda.

-Cool, bien Sarah, hay que irnos, si llegamos muy tarde a mama y a papa les dará un ataque- dijo Gabe poniéndose el casco.

-Ahww… ¿se tienen que ir?- dijo Lana triste.

-Lo siento amiga, pero si, no te preocupes, te veré mañana- dijo Sarah sacudiendo la cabeza de Lana y se sube a la moto y ella y Gabe se despiden partiendo.

-Es lindo…- dijo Lori cuando -Yo tengo novio… yo tengo novio- se decía Lori a sí misma.

-Aunque estuvieras soltera, él ya tiene una novia- dijo Lana.

-Ahwww- dijo Leni decepcionada.

-Je, me cayó bien tu amiga Lana, ¿debería venir más seguido no les parece?- dijo Lincoln.

-Claro, a mí me gusta cuando traen a sus amigos aquí, son muy interesantes- dijo Rita.

-Y encontró fascinante mi comida, tiene buen gusto, tienes grandes amistades cariño- dijo Lynn Sr. a Lana.

-Un día los llevare a conocer a su familia- dijo Lana.

- _Pfftt_ , ella no es tan asombrosa- dijo Luna.

-¡No la insultes!- grito Lana de tal manera que asusto a sus hermanos.

-Des… ¿desde cuándo das tanto miedo?- pregunto Luna.

-Cuando compartes cuarto con Lola tanto tiempo, se te pega algo de ella- dijo Lana.

* * *

Al día siguiente en una zona de demolición… varios edificios antiguos estaban siendo derrumbados con maquinaria pesada.

-Muy bien chicos, ya casi terminamos- dijo el Capataz del trabajo.

Pero cuando iba a avanzar por otro sector, casi pisa una cucaracha –Uh… casi te aplasto-.

-¿Que pasa jefe?- pregunto un trabajador.

-Nada, no importa, sigan el traba… ¿ah?- el Capataz nota que habían más cucarachas donde estaba la primera, y desde el cielo, llegan volando abejas, avispas, mosquitos, y debajo de un viejo edificio salían millones de hormigas y de todas partes más insectos que atacaban a los trabajadores.

- **¡Fuera de nuestro hogar!** \- los trabajadores voltean a donde estaba la voz y saliendo del único edificio sin derrumbar, salió un sujeto con una gabardina y piel verde, pero al quitársela se revela que es Clancy, el ahora hombre-insecto mutante.

-Tu… tu quien… o más bien… ¿Qué eres?- pregunto el Capataz.

Clancy con algunos movimientos de sus manos movía a todos los insectos que luego seguían atacando a los trabadores, estropeando las máquinas y asustando a los presentes que con terror empiezan a huir.

Sin embargo el Capataz tomo las maquinas que quedaban y empezaba a destruir el edificio donde estaba Clancy.

- **¡DETENTE!** \- grito Clancy.

-¿Por qué lo aria?, ¡estás loco y eres una amenaza!- el Capataz estaba siendo aún rodeado de cucarachas pero eso no le importo y siguió con su trabajo, Clancy al ver eso vuela directo al Capataz para atacarlo, pero entonces… algo golpea a Clancy derribándolo al suelo y chocando con lo que quedaba del edificio… y no era ninguno del Equipo Omnitrix… era…

-Que feo eres- lo dijo un extraño que por su tamaño era alguien joven, su armadura era un traje verde con piezas plateada parecido a piezas de una armadura de caballero, con un casco que le cubría el rostro.

El casco era de color verde, con el protector de la boca blanco, la parte de los ojos de color verde brillante con un visor alargado parecido a alas, y en medio de los ojo tiene algo parecido a unos cuernos de color amarillo en forma de cabeza de dragón oriental.

- **¡¿QUIEN ERES?!** \- grito Clancy.

-Soy DragoKnight y tú- le apunta con su espada -Estas en problemas-.

Clancy enojado manda a sus bichos al nuevo héroe, pero este con agiles movimientos los esquivaba sin dificultad.

-Je necesitas mejorar tu puntería- dijo DragoKnight

L parte del protector de su boca de abre y el caballero lanza una torrente de llamas de su boca que quema en un segundo a los insectos.

- **¡Mis chicos! pagaras por esto** \- Clancy iba al ataque con su garra pero DragoKnight lo detiene sin problema sujetándole del brazo.

-Wow, vaya que eres débil- DragoKnight le da un gancho a la barbilla mandándolo por los aires para luego caer recibiendo una patada del héroe dragón siendo tirado en el suelo.

Clancy logra ponerse de pie, y siendo superado iba a escapar pero…

-Ibas algún lado- dijo Rex que llego al lugar seguido por Chase que aterriza en el suelo.

- **Arg, como si no me bastara con el otro-.**

DragoKnight iba hacia el pero él manda a su abeja para distraer a los 3 y el aprovecha de escapar volando.

-Lo tenía bajo control, gracias- DragoKnight saca un par de armas de curioso diseño de los lados de su cinturón y las apunta a Clancy -Juguemos tiro al bicho- DragoKnight disparaba pero Clancy esquivaba con dificultad hasta que se perdió de vista.

-Arg, escapo y llegamos tarde- dijo Chase.

-Ahora lo que me pregunto es… ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunte Rex a DragoKnight.

-Es cierto… ¿quién eres?- dijo Chase.

-Je, tu tranquilo abuelo, ya me iba- de su espalda le salen unas alas –Bye- se va volando lejos de ese lugar.

-Me acaba de llamar… ¿abuelo?- dijo Chase algo ofendido.

-Pues… eres un dinosaurio, y los dinos tiene muchos años de antigüedad y…- decía Rex.

-¡Ya entendí!- grito Chase ya harto.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, DragoKnight llega y aterriza en el parque y se mete en un arbusto para poder quitarse su armadura oprimiendo la hebilla de su cinturón y la armadura de deshizo revelando ser…

-Genial… ser héroe no es tan malo- dijo Aaron revisando su medallón -¿Me pregunto cuando aparecerá otra runa?-.

Aaron caminaba por el parque y mirando el alrededor, pero después al otro lado de donde estaba el… algo iba en una patineta y pasaba al lado de Aaron pero para el chico mitad dragón… todo pasaba en cámara lenta y vio detenidamente a la que pasaba justo a su lado…

-Wow- dijo Aaron sorprendido por la chica… y no cualquier chica, si no la misma con la que Luna, Ash y Sam habían interactuado antes… Sarah.

Y ya en velocidad normal para él, Sarah se alejaba y Aaron por estar distraído no se fijó en el camino y chocó contra un árbol.

-Auch- Aaron se soba la nariz -Estúpido árbol-.

Sarah nota eso… y tanto Aaron como ella se miraron y Sarah se ríe un poco y se despide con una señal y guiñándole el ojo para luego alejarse de allí con su skate.

Mientras Aaron no podía despegar su mirada por donde ella se fue, y puso una cara… cara de bobo enamorado

-Esa chica…- se sonroja -Que linda- seguía con cara de bobo hasta que reacciona -¿Yo dije eso?-.

* * *

Mientras con Sarah que seguía patinando, llega a una banca donde estaban sus 4 hermanos.

-Que hay bros…. ya llegue- dijo Sarah deteniéndose y quitándose su casco.

-Al fin sis, no sabía hasta cuando evitaría que Ty se comiera tu parte de pizza- dijo Nick que le da una rebanada de pizza a su hermana.

-Cool- Sarah se la come de un bocado -Y que me cuentan, ¿algo nuevo el día de hoy?-.

-Yo creí que esta parte de Royal Woods seria aburrida, pero no, es mejor y sí, me conseguí a una "aprendiz" por así decirlo, ya la conociste cuando fui por ti- dijo Gabe.

-La niña que dio la conferencia donde fui me dejo subir al escenario, y pude presentar mis planos- dijo Henry.

-Yo toque con un par de chicas rockeras muy cool- dijo Nick.

-Y yo a una gran chica bromista… Oh si, ella es mi tipo- dijo Ty con una expresión de soñador.

Entonces mientras ellos charlaban felices, los 5 hermanos notan una extraña silueta adentrarse al bosque.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!- dijo Sarah.

-Uh uh, tal vez fue pie grande- dijo Ty

-Es absurdo, no existe tal cosa- dijo Henry con escepticismo.

-Pues yo voy a ver más de cerca- dijo Ty que corre al bosque.

-¡Ty regresa!- grito Nick tras su hermano.

-¡Chicos regresen aquí de inmediato!- grito Gabe que sin otra va tras Nick y Ty.

Sarah al ver eso suspira -A veces me siento como la niñera de todos ustedes- dijo Sarah que igual va tras sus hermanos dejando a Henry solo, mientras el aun siendo racional… decide ir por sus hermanos.

Mientras en el cielo, Rex con sus _Boogie packs_ surcaba el cielo en busca de señal de Clancy.

-Chase, ¿ves algo abajo?, ¿algún rastro de Clancy?- pregunto Rex con un comunicador.

-Nada aun- dijo Chase en otra parte -Intento detectarlo con mi olfato pero no encuentro su rastro, Y los animales de aquí tampoco lo han visto-.

-Tranquilo, seguiré por el…- decía Rex que vio desde el cielo 5 siluetas, y a una en especial la reconoció –Te llamo después-

* * *

Mientras en una cabaña abandonada y descuidaba, Clancy estaba sentado en un rincón con todos sus insectos.

- **Arrrrrgh… ese sujeto me hizo bastante daño** \- dijo Clancy cuando le llega una cucaracha que le da un aviso – **Intrusos cerca… ¿dónde?** -.

* * *

Más adentro del bosque, Ty seguía buscando la silueta que vio siendo perseguido por sus hermanos… hasta que…

-Engarrote se me ahí- dijo Rex aterrizando frente a Ty deteniéndolo.

-¡Ahh!, ¡lo juro oficial yo no hice nada!- dijo Ty en el suelo y alzando las manos.

-¿Ah?... no soy policía soy… Gen-X amigo- dijo Rex.

-Woow… el compañero de L-10… ¡quiere decir que eres un súper héroe!- dijo Ty fascinado.

-¡Tyler!, ¡Que te eh dicho de salir corriendo de esa forma!- grito Gabe llegando con el resto de sus hermanos y hermana.

-Bien Sa… digo ustedes 5, regresen por donde estaban antes de que…- Rex en un descuido le es atrapado la mano en un árbol con una tela parecida a la telaraña.

-¡Que fue eso!- grito Nick

- **Intrusos… odio a los intrusos** \- Clancy aparece enojado frente a los Parkers.

-Guau, fascinante espécimen- dijo Henry maravillado.

-¿Enserio?, ¿piensas eso de un insecto gigante?- dijo Sarah.

-¿Quién eres tú?…. ¡contesta!- dijo Gabe poniéndose frente a sus hermanos para protegerlos.

Clancy en lugar de contestar, abre su boca y saca una sustancia que atrapa y luego envuelve a los 5 hermanos Parkers

-Oh no…- Rex con su mano libre –Chase, encontré a Clancy, y hay problemas, ¡grandes problemas!-.

Clancy ve eso y lanza más red pegajosa de su boca y envuelve todo el cuerpo de Rex con ella hasta quedar como un capullo en el árbol.

- _Cabeza metálica, ¿Dónde está el insecto?... ¿Rex?... ¡Rex contesta!_ \- se escuchaba la voz de Chase desde el comunicador mientras Clancy se llevaba a rastras a los Parkers que intentaban zafarse y Rex tratando de salir del capullo en donde fue metido.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Rex es finalmente liberado y para su suerte, el resto del equipo estaba allí.

-Rex, ¿estás bien?- dijo Jazz ayudando a Rex a levantarse.

-Primero… aire… estuve dentro de esa cosa asquerosa- dijo Rex recuperando el aliento.

-Dijiste que había problemas, ¿qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Chase.

-¿Donde esta Clancy?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Sarah… y sus hermanos… fueron secuestrados… por ese insecto…- dijo Rex ya con el aliento recuperado.

-Esto es malo, hay que salvarlos- dijo Kevin.

-¿Puedes rastrear a donde se los llevo hermana?- dijo Jazz

-Déjenmelo a mí- dijo Ronnie Anne en posición de loto para concentrarse y luego… -Lo tengo… síganme-.

El equipo fue directo a la dirección guiados por Ronnie Anne, sin saber que eran seguidos.

-Esto será interesante- dijo alguien que estaba sobre una rama y empieza a saltar de árbol en árbol, siguiendo a los héroes.

* * *

De regreso en la cabaña abandonada… los Parkers estaban atadas y colgados por las red pegajosa de Clancy y rodeado y vigilados por los insectos.

-¡Déjanos ir!- grito Gabe bastante enojado.

-Fascinante... estas telas son muy resistentes, ¿acaso están hechas de fibras proteicas y sericina?

-¡Cállate Henry!- gritaron los 4 hermanos.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con nosotros cara de bicho?- dijo Sarah.

- **Los usare como alimento para mis chicos** \- dijo Clancy.

-Estás loco- dijo Nick.

-Sí, además si se comen a Ty tendrán indigestión- dijo Gabe.

-¡Oye!- grito Ty ofendido.

Clancy les arroja una telaraña en la boca de Ty - **¡Ya estoy cansado d su parloteo!** -.

-No sabemos quién eres, ¡pero no seremos alimento para tus mascotas!- dijo Henry.

Clancy iba a chasquear los dedos para mandar a sus insectos pero… algo destruye el muro de la cabaña… y eran el Equipo Omnitrix.

-Perdón… interrumpimos la cena- dijo Lincoln

-¡El Equipo Omnitrix!- dijo Sarah alegre de ver a los chicos.

- **¡Ustedes!** \- grito Clancy.

-Oh si, llegaron los exterminadores- dijo Rex.

-Es hora de fumi… fumi…- decía Jazz que ve arañas en el techo y se congela del miedo –A… a… ¡arañas!- Jazz corre y se esconde detrás de un árbol temblando de miedo.

-¡Jazz!- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Oh rayos no otra vez- dijo Kevin con cara de decepción.

-No importa chicos, Clancy no es una gran amenaza- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, hasta Kevin puede con el- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Oye, te oí- dijo Kevin ofendido.

-Bien, pues es hora de aplastar a las plagas- dijo Chase preparando las garras de T-Rex.

Lincoln activa el reloj y eligió a Fuego… pero… - **¿Wildvine?** -.

-Ah viejo, si no lo sabes, los insectos comen plantas- dijo Kevin en lo que Wildvine le da un zape a Kevin con una liana.

- **¡Ataquen!** \- grito Clancy mandando a sus insectos y luego escupir una especie de saliva acida lastimando a Wildvine.

- **¡Quema, quema, quema, quema, quema, quema, quema!** \- dijo Wildvine regenerando el brazo derretido y lanzando las vainas de su espalda que impactan contra los insectos.

-¡Que empiece el juego!- grito Ronnie Anne que lanza un hechizo hacia el montón de abejas que venía hacia ella, desapareciéndolas del lugar –Vuelvan de donde vinieron-.

Kevin por su parte crea algo parecido a mata moscas en sus manos -Hora de aplastar insectos- Kevin como un juego comienza a aplastarlos sin parar.

Luego un montón de cucarachas se preparan y empiezan a subir por la pierna de Rex.

-Amigo, tu pie…- dijo Chase.

-A…- mira sus piernas –oh claro- dijo Rex que activa sus _Punk busters_ y se las sacude para quitárselas.

-Y en cuanto a mí…- Chase usando sus alas de Pterodactylo, y sacude creando una ráfaga de aire, mandando a volar a un montón de mosquitos.

-¡Oye pelirroja, nos vendría bien algo de ayuda!- grito Kevin aun aplastando bichos.

-Arañas… arañas… arañas…- dijo Jazz que se movía en posición fetal.

-Parece que está algo indispuesta- Rex con su _Punk buster_ derecho aplasta a los insectos.

Mientras Wildvine atrapa a Clancy con sus lianas y lo golpea muchas veces contra la pared y lo retiene en la pared.

- **Hora de que vuelvas a la prisión** \- dijo Wildvine.

- **Tú fuiste el que me frustro una vez, ¡no sucederá de nuevo!** \- Clancy con sus pinzas de las manos, se quita de encima las lianas y el dispara una especie de tela.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Kevin que empuja a Wildvine y queda envuelto en la tela.

- **¡Kevin no!** \- grito Wildvine.

-¡Oye, nadie envuelve a mi amigo y se sale con la suya!- dijo Chase que se vuelve un Velociraptor y va a la carga con sus mandíbulas.

- **¡Es inútil!** \- Clancy manda a sus mosquitos, pero Chase logra pasar sin problemas, y entonces el embiste a Clancy haciéndolo chocar contra la pared, entonces Chase vuelve a su forma humana y ve como varias cucarachas se acercan.

-Pretendía guardar esta nueva habilidad para un mejor rival… pero no me dejas opción- entonces Chase saca sus garras de Therizinosaurus y entonces el empieza a girar de a una gran velocidad, como si fuera un trompo y con gran facilidad manda a volar a las cucarachas como si nada.

- **Pero que rayos…** \- entonces Clancy es golpeado y mandando contra el piso y Chase se detiene

-Guau, linda técnica lagartija- dijo Ronnie Anne impresionada.

-La estuve practicando las últimas semanas…-.

- **¡Chase detrás de ti!** \- grito Wildvine pero era tarde… Chase fue atrapado por esa red.

-Que… argg, maldición- dijo Chase tratando de zafarse.

Mientras Rex estaba en el techo tratando de sacar a los Parkers, empezando con Sarah.

-Tranquila señorita, enseguida la saco de aquí- dijo Rex.

-Gracias, ah… ¿oye, no te eh visto en algún otro lado?- pregunto Sarah.

-Ah… no creo…- decía Rex tratando de cortar la tela, pero era bastante resistente y flexible

-Las telas de arañas están hechas por las fibras más resistentes conocidas por el hombre en la naturaleza, es 4 veces más resistente que el acero- dijo Henry.

-Eso no me ayuda- dijo Rex activando sus _Bad axes_ pero…

- **¡No lo aras!** \- grito Clancy lanzando la sustancia de su boca que atrapa a Rex.

-¡Oh no!- grito Chase intentando pasar a una forma dinosaurio, pero no le resultaba.

-Que parte de 4 veces más resistente que el acero no entendieron, por qué nadie me escucha- dijo Henry.

-Cállate nerd- dijo Kevin.

-Creo que solo quedamos tú y yo, torpe- le dijo Ronnie Anne a Wildvine.

- **Eso parece** \- Wildvine va por Clancy y este mismo le iba a dar de rasguño, pero Wildvine esquiva y lo agarra del cuello con sus lianas y lo arroja, para luego volver a agarrarlo… pero… se le acaba el tiempo -¿Enserio?, estúpido reloj- dijo Lincoln.

Clancy aprovecha y envuelve a Lincoln en su telaraña.

-Sigues tú niña- dijo Clancy frente a Ronnie Anne.

-¿Hasta el líder callo?, ¿qué clase de súper-héroes son ustedes?- dijo Gabe.

-Pues lo lamento grandote, lo hubiéramos hecho mejor… ¡pero cierta pelirroja no ayuda!- grito Kevin.

-No la insultes Sr. le temo a los lagartos- dijo Rex.

-Hombres, porque siempre se la pasan peleando- dijo Sarah.

Ronnie Anne levitaba y esquivaba sin esfuerzo los disparos de tela de Clancy, pero entonces él manda a un montón de abejas y varios escarabajos y viudas negras a por ella, pero Ronnie Anne chasquea los dedos y una onda mágica manda a volar a los insectos.

-Jaja, esa es nuestra amiga- dijo Chase.

Ronnie Anne entonces lanza un ataque mágica golpeando a Clancy sacándolo fuera de la cabaña.

- **Niña lista, pero todos tienen una debilidad, incluso tu** \- dijo Clancy.

-Si… como no- dijo Ronnie Anne preparando un ataque mágico.

- **Entonces, no te molesta que lastime… ¡a tu amiga!** \- Clancy dispara un montón de sustancia a Jazz que estaba en una esquina.

-¡No!- grita Ronnie Anne que ella intercepta el ataque, pero ella es quien queda atrapada.

- **Ahora** …- Clancy se acercaba a Jazz - **Cuando me encargue de ti, nadie impedirá que se vuelvan comida para mis niños** \- Clancy emite una especie de sonido y entonces muchas viudas negras y arañas rodean a Jazz.

-Ara… ara… aléjense… aléjense…- decía Jazz.

-¡Jazz, por favor!… normalmente no digo esto, pero, ¡tienes que superarlo!- dijo Lincoln.

-¡No es tan sencillo!... vivir con esta clase de trauma… con este temor… sin poder hacer nada…- decía Jazz.

-Amiga te entendemos, todos le tememos a algo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Pero ahora el miedo no puede detenerte, recuerda eres fuerte y lo sabes- dijo Rex.

-Es cierta pelirroja, no dejes que un simple miedo te derrote, puedes lograrlo- dijo Kevin.

-Confiamos en ti, eres nuestra Light Queen, y tú puedes lograr lo que sea- dijo Chase.

Entonces Jazz al oír esas palabras abre los ojos… y cuando los arácnidos estaban cerca… una onda de luz los aleja mandándolos a volar muy muy lejos, lo cual sorprende a todos.

Entonces Jazz levita y sus ojos brillan de un brillante color dorado -Me tienes arto… bicho desagradable-.

-Jaja, si, ella se recuperó- dijo Nick.

-Genial, ya era hora- dijo Gabe.

- **No es posible, ¿cómo es que ya no tienes miedo?** \- pregunto Clancy.

Jazz vuela y le da una patada a Clancy en la barbilla y luego recibirlo con un puñetazo de energía en el pecho.

-Que intentes torturarme a mi mentalmente es una cosa… pero atacar a mis amigos, ¡eso ya es cruzar la línea fenómeno!- grito Jazz que alza la palma y carga energía en forma de esfera.

- **Oh no…** \- dijo Clancy.

-Adiós- dijo Jazz que lanza la energía y Clancy lo revive de lleno chocando con varios árboles mandado bastante lejos.

Entonces Jazz deja de levitar y lanza energía destruyendo las redes que tenían a sus amigos y a los Parkers.

-¡Oh sí! empezaba a extrañar este cuerpo- dijo Gabe viendo y besando sus músculos.

-¿Todos se encuentran bien?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, estamos bien…- decía Nick.

-Déjame ayudarte hermana- dijo Henry que ayuda a Sarah a levantarse.

-Eso fue increíble pelirroja, parece que superaste tu miedo- dijo Kevin.

-Sí, las arañas ya no me dan…- entonces Jazz ve una en su hombro y se espanta y se pone detrás de Kevin.

-¡Ty!- grito Sarah.

-Perdón… no me resistí- dijo Ty.

-No puedo creer que casi perdimos con ese bicho- dijo Lincoln avergonzado.

-Atrapados en un montón de redes de insecto, puede esto ponerse peor- dijo Rex en lo que entonces un gas verde y fétido envuelve el lugar y al disiparse, Clancy tenía a Sarah atrapa en sus brazos.

-¡SARAH!- gritaron los hermanos Parkers

- **Adiós** \- Clancy con su garra destruye la viga de soporte de la cabaña haciendo que esta se derrumbe y Clancy se larga volando con Sarah de rehén.

Pero entonces, nuestros héroes se quitan los escombros de encima, mientras Ronnie Anne por su parte protegió a los Parkers con un escudo mágico.

-Amigo… jamás debes decir eso- dijo Kevin quitando los escombros y golpeando a Rex en el brazo.

-¿Dónde está Clancy?- dijo Jazz.

-Maldición, escapo- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Y se llevó a Sarah!- dijo Rex.

-Equipo Omnitrix por favor, necesitamos su ayuda- dijo Nick.

-Ese bicho se llevó a nuestra hermanita- dijo Gabe.

-Lo sabemos, yo voy- dijo Rex que activa sus _Boogie pack_ y va volando tras Clancy.

Mientras lejos en el cielo Clancy tenía a Sarah bien sujetada y ella no podía hacer nada debido a un problema que tenía que tenía…

- **Ya deja de moverte niñita** \- dijo Clancy.

-¡Bájame!, ¡bájame ya! ¡No soporto las alturas!- dijo Sarah que quería dejar de estar a tal altura.

Clancy cansada de ella, iba a acabarla con sus garras, pero de repente algo pasa volando a gran velocidad, el cual golpea con sus pies a la cara de Clancy lo cual hace que suelte a Sarah, y ella asustada cierra los ojos por el miedo… pero el sujeto misterioso la agarra justo a tiempo salvándola.

Sarah entonces abre los ojos y ve que quien lo salvo, era Aaron bajo su identidad de DragoKnight, Sarah entonces se quedó mirando al héroe olvidando por completo su aerofobia, entonces Aaron aterriza suavemente en el suelo, mientras Clancy cae al suelo bruscamente por el golpe.

-Tu… qui… ¿quién eres?- pregunto Sarah sin dejar de mirar al héroe dragón.

- **Tu… ¡tú de nuevo!** \- dijo Clancy furioso.

-Como te atreves a raptar a esta bella señorita de aquí- dijo Aaron refiriéndose a Sarah que se sonroja por ese alago.

Clancy solo gruñe y corre contra el - **¡Te destruiré!-.**

Clancy intentaba atacarlo ferozmente con sus garras, pero Aaron sin problemas esquivaba todos los ataques de Clancy para luego darle un rodillazo en la mandíbula.

Rex llega al lugar y ve como Aaron/DragoKnight bloqueaba con facilidad con ataques de Clancy y contraatacaba, pero entonces el resto del equipo llega al sitio.

-Hola chicos, ya llegaron- dijo Rex.

-¿Ese otra vez?- dijo Chase reconociendo a DragoKnight.

Clancy se levanta muy adolorido - **¡Insolente!** \- entonces Clancy llama a un montón de avispas y las manda contra Aaron.

-Hora de usar esto- Aaron toma algo de su cinturón y era… la amuleto redondo dorado con el símbolo de una estrella, la runa de la luz.

-Esa es… ¿una runa?- dijo Kevin.

-¿Que hará con eso?- dijo Rex.

Aaron coloca la runa en su espada y esta se convierte en un objeto cilíndrico dorado con la runa en el centro del cilindro, y con uno agiles movimiento con el cilindro, salen 2 hojas de luz blanca impresionando a todos.

-Ya entendí esa referencia- dijo Kevin en lo que todos lo ven con cara de "¿enserio?" -¿Que?-.

-Hágase la luz- Aaron empieza a mover el arma con gran velocidad destruyendo a los insectos fácilmente y luego con el arma apunta a Clancy -Tu turno feo-.

Clancy quiso huir de nuevo pero Aaron de una manera veloz, llega rápido frente a Clancy.

-No… ¡no lo aras!- a Aaron se le envuelve la mano de llamas y golpea a Clancy tan fuerte que derriba varios árboles y Clancy queda noqueado.

-Luces fuera- dijo Aaron con una pose de victoria.

-Nada mal, tienes estilo- dijo Rex alagando a Aaron.

Aaron entonces retira la runa y regresa a ser la espada de siempre y entonces chasquea los dedos y aparece una moto desde los arboles

-La llevo a su hogar señorita- dijo Aaron que le ofrece la mano a Sarah.

-Ah… eres amable…- dijo Sarah sonrojada e iba a tomarle la mano… cuando…

-¡Sarah!- se escuchan 4 voces y eran los hermanos de Sarah que llegan y abrazan a Sarah felices de que este a salvo.

-Hermana nos tenías muy preocupados- dijo Gabe.

-¡Por favor no vuelvas a ser raptada por un insecto gigante nunca más!- grito Ty.

-Hmmm… quería llevarla a un paseo romántico, pero será para otra, nos vemos… cute lady- dijo Aaron dándole un guiño a Sarah y se retira en su moto.

Sarah se quedaba viendo el camino que Aaron/DragoKnight se fue… y sonríe.

-¿Todo bien little sis?- dijo Nick.

-Si… lo estoy y a ustedes… muchas gracias- dijo Sarah a los del Equipo Omnitrix –Y sabía que eras genial, pero no tanto… Rex- dijo Sarah viendo a Rex como Gen-X.

-Ah… no sé de qué habla señorita- dijo Rex.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta?- dijo Sarah quitándole las googles a Rex.

-En realidad era obvio- dijo Henry

-Demasiado- dijo Gabe.

-Hasta yo me di cuenta- dijo Ty.

-Argh, ¿cómo lo supiste?- pregunto Rex.

-Simple, nadie en su sano juicio tiene tú mismo estilo de cabello… y tu humor característico- dijo Sarah lanzándole los googles a Rex.

-No lo divulgues por favor- dijo Rex que con los demás se van volando llevando al noqueado a Clancy.

-¡Oigan!, ¡se olvidan de mí!- grito Kevin corriendo detrás de los demás.

-Es oficial, ha sido de las noches más locas que hemos tenido- dijo Henry.

-Esto me dio idea para una canción, regresemos a casa para que la pueda escribir- dijo Nick.

-¿Segura que estas bien Sarah?- pregunto Ty.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Ty, fuiste raptada y te viste en medio de un conflicto, sé que eres fuerte, pero puedes soportar algo así, porque si estas mal, aquí estamos para ayudarte…- decía Gabe.

Sarah seguía viendo por donde se fue Aaron como DragKnight y sonríe –Si… estoy bien, a casa que tengo sueño- dijo Sarah que junto a sus hermanos regresaban a casa.

* * *

Mientras con Aaron, este se encontraba acostado en la cama de su habitación en la casa Hathaway y junto a su cama había un gran lobo de pelaje azul y negro que veía curioso a su dueño Aaron.

-Esa chica…- le llega una imagen de Sarah a su cabeza -Es diferente a Janeth… creo que- se sonroja -Creo que me enamore de verdad-.

El lobo se ríe un poco al oír eso.

-¿Y tu d que te ríes?- dijo Aaron enojado y el lobo solo silva distraídamente -Tendrás menos filete mañana por eso Ace-.

-¡Cierra la boca lagartija!- grito Zack desde su habitación al otro lado -¡Algunos tratamos de dormir aquí!-.

Aaron sonríe malvadamente y… enciende la radio.

- _¡YEAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_ -.

Ash que estaba en su cuarto abre los ojos de golpe, se cubre la cara con la almohada.

-Otra vez Aaron y Zack peleando…- decía Ash cansado y Dragon le arroja orejeras y revela que él tiene unas propias para dormir -Je, gracias amigo, eres genial- Ash se coloca las orejeras y el y Dragon siguen durmiendo tranquilamente.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	78. Los Recuperadores Galácticos

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En el espacio exterior, una especie de nave que también parece camión de carga, volaba a través de un campo de asteroides, dentro de ella, había 2 sujetos humanoides de piel de color blanco, sin narices, orejas puntiagudas y ojos amarillentos.

La única diferencia entre los 2, son:

· El que conducía era delgado con cabello negro y con ropa de camionero de color amarillo con una gorra amarilla hacia adelante.

· Mientras el otro era más grande, robusto, vestido con un overol rojo, la gorra igual de amarilla hacia atrás con unos googles decorando, además de estar durmiendo.

El camión/nave avanzaba por el campo de asteroides, hasta pasar cerca de una especie de robot vigía que según su detector, el camión cometió una "violación" y el robot va tras el camión con una especie de sirena de ambulancia.

El sujeto delgado ve lo que iba detrás de ellos y el grandote despierta por el ruido de la sirena.

-Déjame hablar… Boid… situaciones tan delicadas como esta… requieren cierto procedimiento en el cual yo estoy muy bien entrenado- dijo el delgado pálido, pero el robusto solo estaba confundido –Tranquilo hermano, tranquilo-.

El camión/nave de detiene y el flaco pálido decide hablar.

-Oficial, buenas días… tardes o buenas noches… es difícil de saberlo en el espacio, ¿hay algún problema?-.

El robot veía con cuidado el camión, pero una especie de bazuca disparar destruyendo al robot y una parte de los asteroides del lugar.

-Oye… te das cuenta… como tu reacción… es un poco excesiva y digamos… ¡más bien innecesaria!- dijo el flacucho.

-Ah, estoy muy arrepentido Octagon… tu sabes cuánto me gusta volar cosas-.

-Es verdad Boid, sé que "vuelas" muy bien las cosas… y si no me equivoco… tendrás muy amplia… e infinitas posibilidades… de volar muchas cosas-.

Entonces el camión/nave despega para continuar su rumbo, que es obvio a donde se dirige.

* * *

 **Los Recuperadores Galácticos**

De noche, en el patio de una gran mansión, había un pequeño Mechamorpho Galvanico de nombre Ship, al otro lado, alguien recogía una pelota de tenis, era Mindy, una compañera de clases de Lincoln, que jugaba con su mascota Ship.

-Muy bien, allá va- Mindy lanza la pelota y Ship toma la forma de una raqueta de tenis y la lanza devuelta –Bien chico, eres muy natural… ahora… ¡piensa rápido!- ella lanza algunos libros pero Ship se convierte en un librero y atrapa –Buen chico-.

La diversión se interrumpió cuando un láser cae cerca de ellos, pero por suerte ninguno de los 2 salió herido, entonces aparecen los mismo pálidos revelando que ellos dispararon.

-No me cansare de repetírtelo Boid, si la destruimos, no nos pagan… y eso sería…- decía el sujeto con el nombre de Octagon.

-Hmmm… ¿Malo?- contesto el robusto conocido como Romboid.

-Eso es correcto- dijo Octagon en lo que ambos apuntan sus armas.

Mindy se aleja un poco, pero a espaldas enciende su teléfono.

-No hay razón para hacer esto civilizadamente, la ley está de nuestro lado- dijo Octagon.

-¿La ley?... ¿son Plomeros?- pregunto Mindy.

-No niña, somos recuperadores… Octagon y Romboid Vreedle- dijo el Octagon pero Mindy estaba confundida al igual que Ships –Somos los Hermanos Vreedle niñita, prestamos servicio de alta calidad para todas las reposiciones que se necesiten en la galaxia… sin preguntas-.

-Si… porque no somos precisamente muy curiosos- dijo Romboid.

-Y hoy venimos a recuperar ese Mechamorpho Galvánico- dijo Octagon.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Mindy en lo que Ship salta a los brazos de Mindy.

-Tenemos una orden de la corte… que nos permite recuperar el artículo que hemos mencionado- dijo Octagon enseñando un papel con letras en idioma alienígena.

-Así que entrégalo… gracias- dijo Romboid en lo que Octagon enseña el papel a Mindy.

-Hmmm… lo siento, no entiendo lo que dice- dijo Mindy.

-Si… nosotros tampoco- dijo Romboid.

-Así se procede… tenemos un trabajo que terminar… y lo aremos inmediatamente- dijo Octagon en lo que Romboid apunta su enorme arma.

-Aléjate de el- dijo Romboid.

-¡Jamás! Es mi mascota y un regalo de Linky- dijo Mindy sujetando con fuerza a Ship.

Los Vreedle iban a tomar a Ship por la fuerza, pero un rayo de energía los interceptan y Mindy se alegra de ver quién es.

- **Ella dijo, que se alejen** \- dijo Jetray.

-Y yo digo… ¡acabemos con el raro!- dijo Octagon que junto a Romboid dispararon sus armas a Jetray, pero Jetray esquiva y lanza su rayo de neuroshock que empieza a seguir a los Vreedle hacia su nave.

-¡Linky, es el jardín favorito de mi papi!- grito Mindy.

- **Oh, lo siento, lo arreglare rapido con Humungosaurio** \- Jetray aterriza cerca de los Vreedle y se transforma… pero en lugar de Humungosaurio - **¿Eco Eco?, hay no** -.

Los Vreedle al ver eso se rien como nunca lo han hecho en gesto de burla –¿Que nos… que nos vas a hacer?, ¿derrotarnos con tu ternura?- dijo Romboid.

-Tómalo Boid, se verá muy bien colgado de nuestro retrovisor- dijo Octagon.

Sin embargo Eco Eco se divide en 7 cuerpos y entonces… - **Pared… de… ¡SONIDO!** \- los Eco Eco sueltan un poderoso grito sónico lo cual obliga a los Vreedle a huir del lugar en su camión/nave.

-¡Y no vuelvan por aquí!- grito Mindy esperando no ver de nuevo a ese dúo.

* * *

Un poco más tarde en la mansión de Chase.

-Linc, te entiendo que tuviéramos que venir y reunirnos… pero tenías que traerla a… ella- dijo Ronnie Anne apuntando a Mindy.

-Igual me alegra verte Ronnie Anne- dijo Mindy con sarcasmo.

-Que otra tenia… además, querían a Ship y ella pudo salir herida… son solo unos alienígenas sin sentido- dijo Lincoln en lo que Kevin les da el papel de los Vreedle.

-No… es legal si- dijo Kevin en lo que todos lo miran raro -¿Qué?, ¿que fui el único que tomo clases de lectura alienígena?-.

-¿Así que básicamente los hermanos Vreedle tiene el derecho de llevarse a Ship?- dijo Jazz.

- **¿Ship?** -.

-No dejare que te lleven Ship- dijo Mindy acariciando a Ship.

-¿Alguien que lo quiera podría usarlo como arma por sus poderes?... y tampoco queremos separar a una niñita de su mascota- dijo Rex.

-Digo que vallamos a la fuente y aclaremos este asunto- dijo Chase.

-¿Y sabes a donde es?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-La corte está en el planeta Totukoda, no está lejos- dijo Kevin.

-Está bien… tomaremos nuestra pequeña nave y llegaremos al lugar- dijo Lincoln.

-Muy bien caballeros, ustedes vendrán conmigo, las damas se quedan con la niña- dijo Kevin.

-Oh claro, los hombres siempre se quedan lo bueno- dijo Jazz.

* * *

Ya en el espacio, en su nave, Lincoln y Chase jugaban cartas mientras Rex veía curioso los botones…

-Que hará este botón- dijo Rex oprimiendo y saliendo un mapa holográfico.

-Olvide mencionar que la nave es rentado- dijo Kevin en lo que la nave indicaba " **Objetivos acercándose** " y todos ven que se acercaba una lluvia de meteoritos, pero Kevin demostrando su habilidad nata de piloto esquivaba todos los asteroides del camino… hasta llegar al más grande –Ahora, lo que quieres hacer es…- sin embargo Rex oprimió un botón y disparo un láser que destruyó por completo el asteroide gigante –Eso…-.

* * *

De regreso a la tierra, en el Sr. Smoothy, las chicas estaban en una mesa, Ronnie Anne por su parte jugaba a la pelota con Ship.

-Gracias por quedarse a cuidarlo- dijo Mindy.

-Sabemos que él puede cuidarse solo- dijo Jazz.

-Lo sé, por eso le dije que no hiciera nada, no quería que esos recuperadores vieran lo que él puede hacer- dijo Mindy.

-¿Lo que puede hacer?- preguntaron Ronnie Anne y Jazz.

-Ya saben, convertirse en lo que sea que haya visto o tocado, básicamente Ship podría ser cualquier arma que desee, pero no quiero eso para el- dijo Mindy.

-Que lista- dijo Jazz.

-¿Crees que a Linky le importe lo que le pase a Ship?- pregunto Mindy.

-Claro que si- Ronnie Anne lanza bien lejos y Ship logra atrapar la pelota –Aveces se pregunta cómo estará, a veces se siente mal en no dejar que las gemelas lo conservaran, pero siente que hiso lo correcto al dejártelo-.

* * *

-A veces las gemelas siempre me preguntan por Ship, claro, hubiera sido bueno tenerlo, pero ya tengo suficiente con las mascotas de Lana para tener a uno diferente en casa- dijo Lincoln que ahora jugaba ajedrez con Chase.

-Según se, lo encontraron en su primera cita- dijo Chase moviendo una pieza.

-No fue una cita, ella se auto invito y el pequeño empezó a destruir el muelle… no es su culpa, no podía hablar- dijo Lincoln –Jaque mate-.

-Dang it- dijo Chase.

* * *

-Kevin… hahaha, que distraído puede ser- decía Jazz.

-Si no es sobre su nave o tecnología alienígena, a veces es tan indiferente- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Y qué hay de Rex y Chase?- dijo Mindy.

-Rex es cool a su manera, algo bobo pero con buena intención, aunque necesita buscar un peluquero- dijo Jazz.

-Y Chase es como el más decente de todos, pero a veces puede ser aburrido y ella aún no se rinde…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-Con cierta chica- dijeron ambas y se ríen.

-¿Chica, cual chica?- pregunto Mindy.

-No te diremos quién- dijeron Ronnie Anne y Jazz.

-Ahww vamos- dijo Mindy.

* * *

-Jazz, creo que es genial a su modo- decía Kevin.

-Aunque a veces tienen sus peleas- dijo Rex.

-Por causa tuya… ¡cuidado!- dijo Kevin en lo que Rex disparar a otro asteroide.

-Ronnie, je, aun me costaba creer que debajo de su duro exterior, alla alguien dulce, cuidadora, amable…- decía Lincoln.

-¿Y porque no van más lejos?- dijo Chase.

-Es… es…- decía Lincoln leve sonrojado.

-Complicado- dijo Rex.

* * *

-¿Enserio tan complicado?- pregunto Jazz en lo que Mindy acariciaba a Ship.

-Demasiado diría yo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Chicos- dijeron Ronnie Anne y Jazz.

* * *

-Chicas- Lincoln, Chase, Rex y Kevin en la nave mientras aun avanzaban en su viaje.

* * *

Entonces, el Sr. Smoothy cierra y las chicas se iban a retirar… pero entonces bajando de allí, regresa la nave de los Hermanos Vreedle, los cuales salen de inmediato con sus armas.

-Muy bien, nos llevaremos al Mechamorpho Galvanico ahora… y un par de bebidas para llevar- dijo Octagon en lo que él y su hermanos se acercaban, pero entonces Jazz carga energía de su mano y disparar contra los Vreedle chocando con su nave –Penosamente parece que nos han derrumbado Boid.

-Ella sin duda necesita un poco más de agresividad- dijo Romboid.

Entonces Ronnie Anne usa su magia para atrapar a los Vreedle en el cielo y Romboid usa su arma y dispara hacia ella, pero Ronnie Anne protege a todas con una barrera mágica, pero entonces Ship sale y se transforma en un disparador laser apunto de disparar.

-¡No Ship, alto!- dijo Ronnie deshaciendo su hechizo lo que hace que los Vreedle caigan al suelo pero Romboid disparar un láser más fuerte lo cual destruye la barrera de Ronnie Anne y esta cae.

Entonces los Vreedle se ponen de pie y se acercan a Mindy, pero Jazz se pone entre ellos y Mindy con energía en ambas manos.

-Detente, solo queremos hacer nuestro trabajo- dijo Octagon.

-Oblígame feo- dijo Jazz.

-No lo volveré a pedir amablemente… ¡todo el mundo debe alejarse de él!- grito Octagon en lo que Romboid se empieza a alejar –Boid, tu no-.

Ship estaba temblando de miedo cuando de repente, su cuerpo empezó a extenderse, alargarse y rodeando todo el cuerpo de Mindy.

-¿Mindy?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Guau- dijo Jazz asombrada.

Ship seguía tomando forma y una vez terminado, se revela que Ship se convirtió en una especie de traje de batalla para Mindy, el traje era un poco más grande que las chicas, con la estructura parecida a un robot de batalla pero con el color negro y líneas verde características de Ship y Mindy podía ver gracias a un casco con un visor verde para protegerla.

-Guau… esto es muy extraño… y genial a la vez- dijo Mindy tanto asombrada como extrañada.

-Mindy, ¿Qué es lo que hace Ship?- pregunto Jazz en lo que Ship tomando el control del cuerpo dio mira a los Vreedle y empezó a disparar de un láser de plasma de la muñeca izquierda, obligando a los Vreedle a esconderse detrás de los autos.

-Ship, alto, no dispares- dijo Mindy en lo que Ship obedeció y dejo de disparar.

-¿Ya puedo volarla Octagon?- pregunto Romboid.

-Aun no Boid, lo necesitamos o nos pagaran- dijo Octagon en lo que evito un disparo de magia de Ronnie Anne y uno de energía de Jazz –Bueno, solo hazlo un poco y ya-.

Romboid sonríe y hace el auto en el que están escondidos aun lado y vuelven a disparar pero Mindy gracias a Ship como armadura bloquean fácilmente el disparo.

-Je, no sentí eso, bueno Ship, juguemos un nuevo juego, se llama golpear a los malos- dijo Mindy.

- **Ship, Ship** -

Entonces Mindy corre directo a los Vreedle sin sentir daño de sus armas.

-Guau, Linc no lo creerá cuando lo vea- dijo Ronnie Anne a Jazz y ella asiente.

* * *

Mientras regresando con los chicos, según su nave, estaban cerca de su objetivo.

-Bien, así es como sucederá, aunque no lo crean tengo mucha experiencia con la corte…- decía Kevin.

-Yo ya me lo creo, como acusado- dijo Rex.

-Solo síganme la corriente- dijo Kevin dándole un golpe a Rex.

-Talvez yo pueda ayudar, digo, tengo el Omnitrix, quizás cuando me escuchen…- decía Lincoln.

-Sí, quizás escuchen a Linc antes de escuchar a una mente maestra del crimen como Kevin Levin- dijo Rex.

-Mente maestra- dijo Kevin sintiendo eso como un alago.

-Mejor, yo tratare también de decir algo, una vez tuve que acompañar a papa porque fue jurado- dijo Chase en lo que la nave se estaciona en una especie de puerto espacial.

Entonces dentro de una habitación, cuyo cuarto era tan transparente que se podía ver el espacio, un juez estaba terminando su juzgado,

- **No se comen niños… si son deliciosos… pero tenemos leyes** \- dijo el juez golpeando su mazo y los que estaban acusados son tele-transportados fuera del lugar - **Siguiente** \- en eso llegan los 4 chicos frente al juez – **Hmmm… ¿cuál es la orden?** -.

- **Un caso de orden de recuperación de una Mechamorpho Galvánico con el nombre de Baz-El** \- dijo el fiscal en lo que inmediatamente parece el conocido Mechamorpho ya mencionado.

 **-Presente señoría, si complace a la corte** \- dijo Baz-El.

-Un momento, lo conozco, es el sujeto que dejo a Ship en la tierra- dijo Lincoln.

- **¿Porque no puedo reclamar lo que es mío?** \- dijo Baz-El en lo que empezó a toser un poco.

-Pero tú lo dejaste- dijo Lincoln.

- **Ship es mi propiedad, y por ley debe ser regresado a mí… así debe ser** \- dijo Baz-El volviendo a toser un poco.

-¿Oye, estas bien?- pregunto Ship.

- **Si… solo estuve en lugares que no son buenos para todas las especies… tranquilos no es contagioso** -.

- **¿Y dónde está la propiedad ahora?** \- pregunto el juez.

- **Los hermanos Vreedle están en proceso de ir por ella… señoría** \- dijo Baz-El.

- **¡¿Los hermanos Vreedle?! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio llamaría a los hermanos Vreedle para traer algo de regreso?!** \- grito el juez sin creer lo que escucho.

- **Eh… bueno... yo jejeje** \- dijo Baz-El nervioso y los chicos se miraron preocupados por lo que acaban de oír.

* * *

De regreso en la tierra, los hermanos Vreedle seguían disparando con sus armas, pero todas parecían inútiles gracias a la armadura que ahora era Ship, mientras Ronnie Anne se protegía a ella y a Jazz con un escudo mágico, mientras Jazz dispara energía a los Vreedle.

Sin embargo, Octagon arrojo un extraño aparato que emitió una extraña luz que impide que la barrera mágica de Ronnie Anne funcione, haciendo que ambas chicas tengan que ponerse detrás de Mindy.

-Mindy me protege, hurra- dijo Ronnie Anne con sarcasmo.

-¿Segura que no quieres dispararles?- dijo Jazz.

-Aunque esto es divertido… no quiero lastimar a nadie, aun siendo malvados- dijo Mindy.

-Entonces necesitamos una… distracción- dijo Ronnie Anne viendo en un basurero algo que le llamo la atención.

Entonces ella lo toma revelando ser plástico burbuja y empezó a reventar uno por uno, lo cual llamo la atención de ambos Vreedle los cuales dejaron de disparar e ir por ese envoltorio que para ellos, era algo hipnótico.

* * *

Regresando a la corte…

- **¿Te conozco hijo?** \- pregunto el juez viendo a Kevin.

-No… no lo creo señor- dijo Kevin nervioso.

- **Tu eres Kevin Levin, ¿qué no te dije que si te veía aquí otra vez te mandaría al Vacío sin importarme que seas Plomero o no?** \- dijo el juez con seriedad y enojo a Kevin.

-No espere, puedo explicarlo- dijo Kevin.

- **Eso dijiste la última vez** \- dijo el juez muy pero muy seriamente.

* * *

En la tierra, los Vreedle se distraían reventando burbujas del envoltorio de burbujas, entonces las chicas deciden aprovechar para escapar del lugar, pero entonces, los Vreedle reventaron la última.

-Ahww- dijo Romboid decepcionado.

-Lástima que se nos acabaron las burbujitas- dijo Octagon.

-Bien, de regreso a la explosión- dijo Romboid en lo que Octagon lanza una granada para evitar que las chicas vallan más lejos.

Entonces Mindy aprovecha la fuerza de la armadura y agarra el promocional del Sr. Smoothy y con ella decide golpear a los hermanos estrellándola contra el suelo.

* * *

-Su señoría, Baz-El básicamente contrato a 2 perros para que se lleven el perrito de una niñita, digo ¿Quién hace eso?- dijo Kevin.

-Bien, ya fue mucho, yo me encargo- dijo Lincoln poniendo adelante del juez.

-No, lo hare yo- dijo Kevin pero Rex lo agarra –Oye suéltame Rex, Chase dile algo-.

-Como tu abogado creo que es mi deber recomendar que Lincoln intente algo- dijo Chase.

-Traidores- dijo Kevin.

-Su señoría, soy Lincoln Loud, portador el Omnitrix, quizás no ha oído de mi- dijo Lincoln.

-Amigo, no más, me meterás en problemas- dijo Kevin.

-Tranquilo viejo, se lo que hago… espero… necesito que me haga un favor juez…- decía Lincoln.

-Ahww… estamos muertos- dijo Kevin.

-Ha habido una confusión, Ship ahora es parte de la tierra, la tierra que yo protejo, protegido por el Equipo Omnitrix… ¿alguna vez ha visto el Omnitrix tan de cerca?- dijo Lincoln que sin querer activo el reloj y se transformó en… - **¡Humungosaurio!** -.

El fiscal se asustó y corrió de allí, pero Humungosaurio intento actuar natural y apoyo su codo en el tribunal del juez para charlar, pero por su fuerza y peso la mesa e derrumbo quedando pedazos, mientras el juez miraba serio el asunto que acaba de ocurrir.

* * *

Regresando a la batalla, Romboid intento usar el mismo promocional, pero Mindy logra resistir sin daño alguno gracias a la armadura de Ship.

-Ha-ha, no me dolió- dijo Mindy.

-Está bien, usemos algo más fuerte Boid- dijo Octagon que agarro de su nave y lo lanzo a su hermano que inmediatamente lo lanzo a Mindy.

El objeto parecían un par de pinzas especiales que al agarrarse a Mindy soltó una especie de corriente eléctrica alrededor de la armadura, e inmediatamente, de alguna manera Ship estaba… apagado.

-¿Ship?, ¿estás bien amiguito?... ¿Ship?- pregunto Mindy pero Ship no le respondia.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Le hicieron algo a Ship, no se mueve- dijo Mindy.

Entonces Romboid iba hacia alla, pero Ronnie Anne la golpea con magia, mientras Jazz le da golpes cubiertos de energía, pero Octagon por su parte agarra a Mindy que aun traía a Ship puesto, Jazz al ver eso agarra a Romboid con todas sus fuerzas y lo lanza contra Octagon, y tanto ella como Ronnie Anne iba a atacar pero… con un acto de cobardía, los Vreedle agarran a Mindy como escudo.

-Ni un paso más, no querrán atacar a sus amigos sin fuerza, quizás aún resistan- dijo Octagon.

-Ella no es mi amiga… pero eso no significa que hare esto- dijo Ronnie Anne apagando su magia y Jazz deja de brillar.

* * *

Volviendo a la corte, Humungosaurio muy arrepentido de lo que hiso regresa a ser Lincoln, mientras Kevin se lamentaba y rezaba que esto solo fuera un muy mal sueño.

- **Nunca en toda mi vida…** \- decía el juez.

-Yo… yo… lo siento… su señoría… su excelencia… rápido chicos, otra palabra para grandeza- dijo Kevin con desesperación.

-Juez Domstol… Dom… ¿puedo llamarlo Dom?...- decía Lincoln.

-Si me permite hablar por mis clientes su señoría, estas son… cosas que suceden cuando alguien como Lincoln carga con el poderoso Omnitrix- dijo Chase actuando como un abogado.

-No regresare al Vacío viejo- dijo Kevin ya con miedo, pero Rex aún seguían tranquilo por su parte a pesar de lo que acaba de pasar.

- **La corte falla a favor de…** \- decía el Juez levantando su mazo y todos estaban impacientes y nervioso ante la declaración – **Lincoln Loud** \- el juez golpea el mazo en lo que quedaba de su tribunal.

- **¿Qué?** \- dijo Baz-El.

-¿¡Que!?- dijo Kevin mientras Lincoln respiraba tranquilo y Chase y Rex chocaban los 5.

- **No hay razón para el poseedor del Omnitrix, deba molestarse con cosas como esta, me disculpo por la pérdida de tiempo Sr. Loud** \- dijo el Juez.

-No hay problema, todo bien- dijo Lincoln.

- **La orden de regreso del Sr. Baz-El, ha sido denegada, Baz-El, debe retirar a todos sus agentes** \- dijo el Juez.

-Por supuesto señoría… lo que usted diga- dijo Baz-El arrodillándose ante el juez.

- **Levin** \- el Juez se acerca a Kevin y le un golpe en la cabeza con su mazo.

-Jeje, no le caes bien a la ley al parecer- dijo Rex.

-Cállate- dijo Kevin.

- **Eh… si… jeje, ¿me pueden dar un aventón a la tierra?** \- dijo Baz-El.

* * *

En la tierra, Ronnie Anne y Jazz sienten que no pueden hacer nada, los Vreedle tienen a Mindy como rehén y Ship no respondía, y si atacaban la podrían lastimar severamente, estaban entre la espada y la pared.

-Y ahora… si me disculpas, vamos a dar un paseo, como no hay nada que puedas hacer…- decía Octagon que iban caminando lentamente hacia atrás a su nave, pero Ronnie Anne formo un domo mágico alrededor de los Vreedle y Mindy –No puede ser, ya no puedo confiar en las heroínas-.

En ese momento, la nave donde fueron los chicos regresaban a la tierra y aterrizando justo en el lugar de la pelea y entonces los chicos junto a Baz-El salen de inmediato.

- **Aléjense, ustedes han dejado de ser mis empleados** \- dijo Baz-El pero los Vreedle en especial Romboid no entendían.

-Eres idiota o que, no te va a pagar- dijo Rex.

-No… nos… ¡PAGARA!- dijo Romboid enojado y disparo un láser de su pistola que al parecer desintegro a Baz-El, dejando sin habla a los presentes, y Octagon suspiro d fastidio.

-Boid, recuerdas cuando hablamos de exageración… bueno, creo que llego el momento de que tu amigo… ¡DEBES EXAGERAR EL ATAQUE PARA DEFENDERNOS!- dijo Octagon.

-Lo siento- dijo Romboid.

-No digas lo siento y defiéndeme, ahora debemos vender esto al mercado negro- dijo Octagon que junto a Romboid llevaban a Mindy con Ship a su nave, pero Ronnie Anne crea una barrera entre los Vreedle y su nave.

-¡Linky!- dijo Mindy.

-Mindy esta… ¿dentro de Ship?, ¿qué le hicieron?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Congelaron a Ship con Mindy dentro- dijo Jazz.

-Reinicio, creo que puedo hacer algo- dijo Rex.

-Porque no se sorprende cabeza metálica- dijo Chase.

-Y yo voy por ellos- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y se transforma en… - **¡Goop!** \- Romboid ve eso y disparar su laser, pero los disparo solo atraviesan a Goop sin que este sufra el menor daño - **¿Es lo mejor que tienes?** -.

Romboid enojado va a agarrar a Goop, pero Goop se deshace haciendo que Romboid se resbale y Chase transforma su pierna en la de un Triceratops para que Romboid choque con él y quede noqueado en el suelo.

Mientras Octagon por su parte ve que Ronnie Anne lo iba a atacar, pero Octagon se pone detrás de Mindy.

-Me cubriré con ella- dijo Octagon pero Jazz llega rápido al lado de Octagon y le da una patada de energía que lo manda volando al suelo.

Romboid despierta e iba a disparar a Ronnie Anne, pero Goop usa su cuerpo viscoso y se mete dentro del arma obstruyéndola.

-Hay no… esto es asqueroso- dijo Romboid.

Mientras Kevin intentaba desactivar el aparato que tenía apagado a Ship pero le tomaba… -Bien… solo tengo que conectar esos cables y luego…- decía Kevin pero Rex lo empuja y con su dedo toca el aparato y gracias a sus nanite desmantela el aparato fácilmente –Yo ya lo tenía amigo-.

Octagon ve eso y usa su propia pistola laser, pero Mindy quita a Rex protegiéndolo de los disparos y ella recibiendo ningún daño.

-Oh por cierto, recordé que tengo que ver a mi abuelita- dijo Octagon ya asustado y va corriendo a su nave, seguido por su hermano Romboid.

-¿Es… estamos corriendo?- pregunto Romboid.

-Claro que no, lo único que estamos haciendo es retirarnos- dijo Octagon.

-Quiero irme contigo- dijo Romboid en lo que ambos entran a su nave y despegando yéndose lejos del planeta.

-No regresaran- dijo Kevin viendo como esos 2 se iban.

Goop por su parte sale del arma y regresa a ser Lincoln, mientras Ship se separar del cuerpo de Mindy volviendo a su forma original y a los brazos de Mindy.

-Ojala que no…- dijo Lincoln cuando recibió un abrazo de Mindy –Oye ya… me aprietas-.

-Ah… ¿estás bien con eso hermana?- pregunto Jazz.

-Lo dejare pasar esta vez- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Cruzaste todo el espacio por Ship… ¿en verdad te importa?- dijo Mindy.

-Claro que me importa, Ship no es un arma, es solo un pobre perrito que fue abando…- decía Lincoln en lo que sin esperarlo recibe un beso en la mejilla de parte de Mindy y Lincoln aunque no quiera, se sonroja un poco, y los demás sin palabras, excepto…

-Oh eso sí que no, ¡estas muerta rubiecita!- Ronnie Anne enojada va tras Mindy y ella solo corre en lo que se reía.

-Amigo, a veces me alegra no ser tú- dijo Kevin.

-Callate Levin- dijo Lincoln en lo que todos se detienen cuando ven que rastros de Baz-El salen de debajo de la nave y se empiezan a unir hasta formar el cuerpo hasta que finalmente…

- **Arrgh, esto es estresante** \- dijo Baz-El ya completo otra vez, mientras los demás no sabían que decir - **¿No creerán que iba a regenerarme con esos tontos Hermanos Vreedle verdad?** -.

-¿Los Mechamorphos se pueden regenerar?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Pues al parecer si se pueden- dijo Chase.

-Aún tengo mucho por saber de las especies del Omnitrix- dijo Lincoln.

- **Pues obviamente…** \- Baz-El vuelve a toser - **Disculpen** -.

-¿Acaso estas… enfermo?- dijo Jazz.

- **Si… es una enfermedad que solo tienen los de mi especies, y para eso necesitamos asimilar a otros Mechamorpho para sanar** \- dijo Baz-El.

-O sea que… tienes que meter a Ship en tu cuerpo- dijo Mindy abrazando a Ship con fuerza.

- **Tranquila, solo dura unos minutos y luego sale deinmedia…** \- decía Baz-El cuándo Rex lo toca con su mano y usando sus poderes, pero Baz-El lo empuja bruscamente – **Oye, no hagas eso de… oigan, estoy mejor… ¿cómo?** -.

-Soy bueno con las maquinas… y seres como tú al parecer- dijo Rex.

- **¿Cómo te lo puedo pagar?** \- dijo Baz-El en lo que Rex apunta a Mindy y Ship y él lo entiende – **Ahww… bien, quedatelo** -.

-Hay gracias… muchas gracias- dijo Mindy abrazando con cariño a Ship.

- **Ship… ship** -.

-Bueno amigos… otro trabajo bien hecho- dijo Lincoln.

-Si…- dijo Rex viendo el promocional de Sr. Smoothy en el suelo destrozado -¿Cuándo volverán a servir bebidas de nuevo?-.

-A veces me sorprendes- dijo Jazz.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	79. Caballerizado

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

De noche cerca de un castillo en una colina.

-Los caballeros eternos han existido durante miles de años, unidos por una sola meta- dijo un señor de avanzada edad con traje y corona como si se tratara de un rey –Y esta noche, estamos a punto de lograr… ¡el objetivo!- dijo el rey alzando la mano en lo que los demás caballeros hacen lo mismo gritando de victoria –Es tu responsabilidad… ¿estás listo Connor?-.

Ante el rey se acercaba otro caballero con cabello largo y negro, y labios algo gruesos, además de portar la armadura de los caballeros, usaba una capa.

-Lo estoy- dijo el caballero de nombre Connor.

-A través de la historia hemos comprado, pedido prestado y robado las mejores armas de la tierra… y más allá- decía el rey en lo que un grupo de caballeros llegaban con una especie de arma laser bastante grande –Pero hasta ahora… no han funcionado, esta creemos, es diferente- un caballero se arrodilla ante Connor ofreciendo el arma –Eres el más valiente, creo que te corresponde Connor, te has ganado el derecho de usarla-.

Un rato después, los caballeros abrían la compuerta de una bóveda, donde lo que sea que guarden ahí, no quieren que salga bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Apunta al corazón, y mantén el rayo firme- dijo el rey.

-Mantener el rayo firme… pero que puedo esperar de la bestia- dijo Connor.

-Esta encadenada, no te preocupes- dijo rey.

Entonces Connor baja a lo que parecía ser el sótano del castillo que por lo profundo que era, era bastante oscuro, entonces al llegar buscaba una señal de la criatura que tenía que matar, pero solo vio cadenas rotas y tiradas al suelo, pero Connor miro arriba para ver unos brillantes ojos amarillos que lo recibieron con un fuerte golpe que lo mando al otro lado del cuarto.

La criatura entonces subió las escaleras intentando derrumbar la compuerta, mientras los caballeros con fuerza trataban de impedir eso, Connor entonces intenta usar el arma y dispara, pero la criatura se hace a un lado y aprovecha que el arma causo un gran hueco en la compuerta y este solo la termina de destruir para luego escapar volando del castillo.

-Te destruiré, no importa lo que deba hacer, cueste lo que cueste, te destruiré- dijo Connor viendo como la silueta de la criatura escapaba por el cielo nocturno.

* * *

 **Caballerizado**

-Me gusta tener el Omnitrix y todo eso… pero llega un momento en que no es suficiente, debo expandir mi repertorio- dijo Lincoln golpeando un saco de arena sujetado por Chase, mientras Ronnie Anne jugaba un videojuego portátil, Jazz un pequeño comic y Rex durmiendo por el aburrimiento.

-¿Tu repertorio?- dijo Chase.

-Sí, debo aprender a pelar por mí mismo, no siempre contare con mis transformaciones, Lynn me enseño unas cuantas cosas como… Jujitsu- dijo Lincoln dando una patada –Y el karate- dijo Lincoln rompiendo una tabla de madera con sus manos.

-Buena muestra de fuerza, pero quizás algún día yo te enseñe algunas cosas… en mis rato libres… me la paso entrenando- dijo Chase.

-Enserio, ¿en dónde?- pregunto Lincoln emocionado.

-Pues el valle…- decía Chase.

-Bien, la diversión término- dijo Kevin entrando llamando la atención de todos –Hice una cita… a Lincoln-.

-¿Con quién?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Es importante, vámonos- dijo Kevin tratando de llevarse a Lincoln.

-Quieto amigo, escúpelo todo- dijo Rex poniéndose frente a Kevin y los demás lo miran serio.

-Ahhh… ¿Los Caballeros eternos?- dijo Kevin.

-Imposible- dijo Jazz.

-Estás loco tonto- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Espera, espera, están en problemas, necesitan ayuda- dijo Kevin.

-¿Y?… no son nuestros amigos, no son nuestro problema- dijo Chase.

-Cierto, pero eso significa que no pedirían nuestra ayuda a menos que sea por una buena razón, ¿no les da curiosidad saber qué es?- dijo Kevin.

-Odio decirlo, pero tiene razón, a mí ya me da curiosidad- dijo Rex.

-Lo que a mí me da curiosidad es… ¿Cuánto te pagaron por esto?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Argh, eso duele amiga, ¿no creen que hago las cosas porque tengo buen corazón?- dijo Kevin.

-Cuanto amigo- dijo Chase seriamente.

-Hice un trato con ellos, se los cambie por algo de tecnología alienígena- dijo Kevin confesando.

-Oh amigo- dijo Chase rodando los ojos al igual que todos.

-Pero tiene un punto, si los caballeros necesitan mi ayuda, por lo menos hay que averiguarlos- dijo Lincoln muy serio.

* * *

Ya en el castillo de los Caballeros Eternos.

-Esa es la historia más ridícula que he escuchado- dijo Rex.

-No, todo es verdad, todos creen que los dragones son criaturas mitológicas, de ficción, pero no lo son Lincoln, al menos uno… no lo es- dijo el chico que al parecer es aprendiz o escudero de caballero.

-Espera, ¿dijiste ES?- dijo Lincoln con curiosidad y el escudero muestra una especie de mural.

-Hace cientos de años, un puñado de caballeros pelearon con una bestia lanzafuego gigante, eran los mejores guerreros del rey, pero ni ellos pudieron con él, todo lo que pudieron hacer es atraparlo y construir una fortaleza alrededor de él, los años pasaron, docenas de leyendas de dragones dichas, pero los caballeros pasaban la custodia de la verdad de la bestia de padre a hijo- decía el escudero continuando su camino guiando a los chicos –Desafortunadamente la bestia no podía ser destruía con ninguna de las armas que teníamos, el último fue un cañón alienígena con láser quantum, teníamos muchas esperanzas y las tenemos… pero el dragón escapo- los chicos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa –Lincoln, necesitamos que nos ayudes-.

-¿Dices que sea parte de esto?, ¿ser caballero?- dijo Lincoln.

-Si Lincoln, únete a nuestra noble causa- dijo el escudero.

-Eh… no lo sé- dijo Lincoln no tan convencido.

-Yo no me creo nada, como sabemos que en verdad hay un dragón, lo único que tienen de prueba son estas cosas- dijo Kevin enseñando las pinturas en las paredes.

-Les aseguro, que hay un dragón- dijo Connor llegando al lugar –Tienen mi palabra-.

-Él es sir Connor, el mejor caballero de todos los tiempos-.

-A tus servicios… o como sea que lo digan- dijo Lincoln.

-Lo que yo digo, es que los Caballeros Eternos no tienen dudas si tu o tus amigos los tienen, entonces no pertenecen a nosotros- dijo Connor.

-Ustedes pidieron ayuda- dijo Lincoln.

-Que mocoso tan irrespetuoso, el dragón caerá, es mis manos- dijo Connor.

-Pero señor…-.

-Rompiste la pureza de nuestra orden trayendo a estos…- decía Connor.

-¿Estos qué?- dijo Rex poniéndose frente y listo para activar algún arma.

-Mi señor, es la única forma- dijo el escudero tratando de calmar el ambiente pero entonces suena una alarma, entonces tanto Connor como el escudero van hacia una computadora –Monitoreamos las frecuencias militares-.

En la pantalla se podía ver unos jet de combate detectando algo en sus radares solo para descubrir que se trata del mencionado dragón que los caballeros buscan, los jet intentaron derribarlo lanzando misiles, pero el dragón salió totalmente ileso y con solo un golpe de su garra destruyo el primero jet, pero por suerte los pilotos salieron a tiempo en paracaídas.

Pero el segundo jet lanza más disparo al ala del dragón, pero el dragón responde con un aliento de fuego que destruye al jet obligando a los pilotos a salir forzosamente de él, mientras el dragón seguía volando terminando así la transmisión.

-Guau… ¿aun estas seguro que ni quieres nuestra ayuda?- dijo Lincoln sarcásticamente a Connor.

* * *

Cerca de una gasolinera, un camión se estaciona cerca de allí, y de ella bajan Connor, algunos caballeros y más importante el Equipo Omnitrix que llegaron a tiempo, porque el dragón aterriza justo en el lugar.

-Órale, así que era verdad lo del dragón- dijo Rex.

-Recuerda, solo detenlo, Connor se encarga del resto- dijo el escudero.

-Lo tengo- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Quién seas esta vez, Humungosaurio?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-No, Humungo es muy similar a él, creo que esa cosa tiene más experiencia siendo dragón que yo o Chase… sin ofender.

-No hay problema- dijo Chase.

-Así que… ¿pensando a futuro eh?- dijo Jazz.

-No siempre contare con fuerza bruta- entonces Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y ser… - **¡Diamante!** \- grito nuestro héroe corriendo hacía el dragón.

-Llámenme loco, pero esa cosa me recuerda a ese bobo de cabellos verdes- dijo Kevin.

* * *

Mientras en la casa Hathaway, Aaron se encontraba jugando con Ace, su lobo mascota en el patio trasero hasta que…

-A… a… a… ¡ACHU!- Aaron estornuda una bola de fuego sale disparada al aire.

-Salud amigo- dijo Ash.

-Gracias, creo que pesque un resfriado- dijo Aaron.

-Eso o alguien está hablando de ti- dijo Devin.

-Por favor eso es un mito- dijo Zack con su teléfono.

-Lo mismo decían de la magia y eme aquí- dijo Aaron continuando jugando con su mascota.

* * *

Regresando a la batalla, el dragón lanza su aliento de fuego hacia Diamante, pero Diamante logra resistir el calor y absorberlo en su cuerpo y lanzar cristales desde sus manos que lastiman al dragón, pero el dragón solo emitía algunos sonidos de su boca.

- **Qué raro… por un momento creí que trataba de decirme algo** \- dijo Diamante, pero entonces el dragón le da un aletazo y lanza su aliento de fuego, pero Diamante salta y le vuelve a lanzar cristales.

-¿No deberíamos ayudarlo?- dijo Rex.

-Él puede manejarlo, es parte de su entrenamiento- dijo Chase.

-¿Entrenamiento?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, desde hace un tiempo me ha pedido que le enseñe algunos trucos, pero solo estamos en lo básico- dijo Chase.

-Y parece que da resultado- dijo Jazz viendo como Diamante le daba pelea al dragón.

Pero entonces, Connor prepara y apunta su arma hacia el dragón.

-Lincoln está muy cerca del dragón- dijo es escudero.

-Lastima- dijo Connor disparando el arma que le da al dragón y al parecer efectivo porque el dragón sentía bastante dolor –Los caballeros existen por una razón y solo por una razón, y tú sabes cuál es… ¿eres o no eres uno de nosotros?- dijo Connor en lo que el escudero solo cerraba los ojos mientras el dragón seguía sufriendo de dolor, y Diamante al ver eso lanza disparo de cristal de su dedos haciendo que a Connor se le caiga el arma y el dragón aprovecha de huir volando.

Diamante entonces regresa a ser Lincoln y va directo hacia Connor antes de que recogiera el arma.

-Necesitamos tener una plática tú y yo… me usaste verdad- dijo Lincoln.

-No es nada personal, pero si tu o tus amigos se meten en mi camino de nuevo… si será personal- dijo Connor recogiendo su arma y proseguir su casería pero entonces Lincoln ya muy serio.

- **Sabes muy bien a donde va o no** \- dijo Humungosaurio deteniendo al caballero y su escudero con sus 2 dedos.

-Jajajaja, si intentas asustarnos, se necesitara más que un niño con un reloj, ¿cierto?- dijo Connor.

-Absolutamente, hemos tomado el juramente sagrado- dijo el escudero pero entonces Humungosaurio mira a Chase y este asiente.

-A la orden capitán- entonces Chase se transforma en un Baryonyx y mira con fiereza a ambos caballeros, y entonces…

-Bulevar 62 de la carretera 12 y 408 se juntan- dijo el escudero muy asustado.

- **¿¡Que!?** / ** _¿!Qué!?_** \- dijeron tanto Humungosaurio como Chase.

-¡Es a dónde va el dragón!, ¡los caballeros encontraron una reliquia enorme el mismo día que atraparon al dragón, no sabían lo que era o lo que hacían, lo guardaron por seguridad, mandaron la reliquia a nuestro laboratorio para ver si poseía tecnología que usar en contra del dragón, cuando cruzo el océano atlántico pensamos que estaba conectados con la reliquia!- dijo el escudero bastante rápido como asustado mientras Humungosaurio regresaba a ser Lincoln -¡Y eso es todo lo que se lo juro!-.

-Ya está bien, es suficiente- dijo Lincoln que junto a los demás se suben en Chase que aún era un Baryonyx y van directo a la ubicación que se les dijo.

-¡Esperen, hay algo más, se cree que la reliquia es alienígena, pero no se sabe lo que hace!-.

-Patético- dijo Connor.

* * *

-Créanme, cuando rugió había un patrón- dijo Lincoln mientras Chase aun se dirigía al lugar con los chicos en su espalda –Y otra cosa, no era fuego lo que salía de su hocico, era un láser-.

-¿Estás diciendo que el dragón intento hablarte?, imposible- dijo Kevin.

-Oye, tú también puedes hablar viejo- dijo Rex en lo que Ronnie Anne y Jazz se rien.

- ** _Puede ser verdad, intente adivinar que decía ese dragón, pero no le podía entender, como si hubiera interferencia_** \- dijo Chase.

-Yo también pude oírlo- dijo Jazz.

-Y yo, vez lo que pasa cuando escuchas- dijo Ronnie Anne viendo seria a Kevin.

-¿Por qué solo a mí, que hay de Rex?- dijo Kevin.

-Amigo, en mi caso yo trato de escuchar a los E.V.O.s para ver si esos no atacan antes de noquearlos y curarlos… sencillo- dijo Rex.

-Bien, pero aunque estuviera hablando estaría diciendo "te voy a masticar… como una goma de mascar"- dijo Kevin.

-Tengo una teoría… Rex- dijo Lincoln en lo que Rex le pasa su mochila a Lincoln y el busca hasta que –Lotería, que bueno que lo trajimos junto a otras cosas, ¿pero qué es exactamente esta cosa?-

-Es un traductor universal, y lo que hace es traducir de un lenguaje a otro en tiempo real, tecnología alienígena básica, fue un recuerdo de mi viaje- dijo Kevin.

-Y esa cosa es importante porque…- decía Jazz.

-El dragón tenia uno igual en su garganta, pero parecía descompuesto- dijo Lincoln.

-Así que vas a reemplazar el que tiene el dragón con ese, buena idea Lame-O- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Suena a pan comido- dijo Rex.

* * *

Un rato después, los chicos llegan a un montón de almacenes y todos se bajan de Chase que regresa a su forma humana, entonces Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en…

- **¡Mono Araña!** \- el héroe salta el almacén y Rex le lanza el traductor y este lo atrapa y sigue su camino para entrar al almacén.

Mientras al otro lado, el dragón fácilmente entra destruyendo la pared del almacén mientras Mono Araña aprovecha para entrar y saltar a la espalda del dragón y luego con dificultar retirar el traductor dañado, pero el dragón agarra a Mono Araña lo lanza a un lado, pero Mono Araña suelta una telaraña de su cola logrando amortiguar el impacto, pero entonces el dragón se preparara para atacar.

- **Tranquilo, solo intento ayudarte** \- dijo Mono Araña, pero el dragón lanzo su ataque y Mono Araña logra esquivarlo pero el dragón se preparó para atacar pero… un Triceratops llega y embiste al dragón – **Gracias Chase** -.

- ** _Ni lo mencio_** …- el dragón agarra a Chase y lo lanza pero Rex salta y lo sujeta del cuello con sus _Smack hands_ , entonces Mono Araña aprovecha y pone el traductor en el cuello del dragón, pero este lo golpe con la cola y se quita a Rex de encima.

- ** _Déjame solo, no me molestes_** \- dijo el dragón gracias al traductor.

- **Lo sabía, puedes hablar** \- dijo Mono Araña.

- ** _Claro que puedo hablar, ¿porque no podría hacerlo?_** \- dijo el dragón.

- **Bueno… yo pensé que era… un monstruo** \- dijo Mono Araña.

- ** _Bueno, yo pensé que eras un mono_** \- dijo el dragón.

- **Oh, realmente no soy así** \- entonces Mono Araña regresa a ser Lincoln para sorpresa del dragón –Lo vez-.

- ** _Lo siento, todos los mamíferos son iguales para mí_** \- dijo el dragón.

-Sí, no eres el único, mira a Rex, tiene cara de mono y huele como uno por estar tanto con un…- dijo Kevin en lo que Rex le da un golpe con su _Smack hand_.

-Bueno ya, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Lincoln.

- ** _Quiero mi nave de regreso, mi rastreador dice que aquí esta_** \- dijo el dragón.

-¿Nave?, entonces esa es la reliquia que hablaban esos caballeros- dijo Lincoln.

- ** _¿Los caballeros?, ¿acaso estas con ellos?_** \- pregunto el dragón muy seriamente.

-Claro que no ni de chiste, es más, casi todo es tiempo son mis enemigos, me pidieron que te atrapara cuando creí que eras malo- dijo Lincoln.

- ** _Los caballeros son los monstruos, me atacaron sin razón después de que aterrice, rompieron mi traductor, me encerraron en un calabozo, ¿seguro que no eres uno de ellos?_** \- dijo el dragón.

-Claro que no, lo juro- dijo Lincoln.

- ** _Está bien, te creo_** \- dijo el dragón que iba a seguir hasta que…

-Espera, ¿eres un alienígena verdad?, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

- ** _Estaba haciendo un mapa interestelar, ¿Por qué otra razón vendría a una piedra tan insignificante?_** \- dijo el dragón.

-Te dedicas a hacer mapas- dijo Jazz.

- ** _Hago muy buenos mapas, ahora si me disculpan, tengo negocios_** \- dijo el dragón.

-Encontrar tu nave e ir a casa ¿verdad?- dijo Chase.

- ** _Sí, me iré a casa, tan pronto como no quede ninguno de eso caballeros vivos_** \- dijo el dragón con tal furia que ruge fuerte al cielo.

-Su traductor debió averiarse de nuevo, yo lo arreglo- dijo Rex pero…

-No, eso sí fue un rugido- dijo Chase.

-Sí, a veces una cosa… si es lo que parece, en ese caso su rugido- dijo Kevin.

-Mira, si te lo pones a pensar todo lo que está pasando es una especie de… mal entendido jeje- dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa incomoda.

- ** _¡Mal entendido!_** \- grito el dragón.

-Bueno… quizás esa no era la palabra…- decía Lincoln.

- ** _¡Hace 1000 años esos caballeros me robaron!, ¡1000 AÑOS!_** -.

-Y eso es… mucho tiempo en años de dragón o…- decía Lincoln algo nervioso.

- ** _¡Es mucho tiempo!, estuve lejos de mi casa… y de mi familia… los bebes ya deben estar volando_** \- dijo el dragón muy deprimido.

-Oigan, creo que no le debemos nada a este dragón de los mapas, ni tampoco a los Caballeros Eternos- dijo Kevin.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Jazz.

-Que si nos vamos en este momento, nos evitamos problemas- dijo Kevin en lo que todos lo miran serio -¿Qué?-.

-Viejo… a veces eres…- dijo Chase que siente algo y con su olfato –Hay vienen-.

Entonces ven como la camioneta llega y Connor junto a sus caballeros comienzan a disparar a la bodega.

-Ustedes salgan y entreténganlos, yo tratare de convencer al dragón- dijo Lincoln en lo que los demás asienten y salen de la bodega.

Entonces más caballeros salen y reunirse junto a Connor que vuelve a disparar su arma a la bodega, pero Rex salta y activa sus _Block party_ y desvía los disparos.

-Ya detengan el fuego dementes- dijo Jazz.

-Que hacen, intentan salvar de nuevo a la bestia- dijo Connor.

-Es solo un alíen que intenta ir a casa- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-No, no se nos escapara, no esta vez- dijo Connor aun firme en su decisión.

* * *

Mientras dentro de la bodega, el dragón lleva a un gran objeto envuelto en una manta de gran tamaño y cuando el dragón la quita se revela que es una nave bastante grande en comparación con el dragón.

- ** _Ahww… si, se ve excelente_** \- dijo el dragón que oprime un símbolo de la nave y se abre una compuerta para entrar, entonces el dragón abre un panel oculto y de allí habían…

-¿Armas?- dijo Lincoln.

- ** _No pensé que las necesitaría cuando aterrice, tenía confianza, ja, que tonto solía ser_** \- dijo el dragón eligiendo alguna arma.

-No tienes que hacerlo- dijo Lincoln.

- ** _Lo se… pero lo quiero, tú también lo harías_** \- dijo el dragón.

-Talvez… pero solo soy un niño- dijo Lincoln.

- ** _Si… lo eres_** \- dijo el dragón teniendo su arma lista – ** _Por eso hazme un favor y quítate de mi camino_** -.

* * *

-Todo lo que hacía era un mapa, no iba a lastimar a nadie, ni siquiera quería asustar a nadie- dijo Chase pero Connor no cambiaba su expresión seria.

-Y todo este asunto es… ridículo no lo creen- dijo Rex.

-¿Ridículo?, tome un juramento que paso por 50 generaciones, todos lo hicimos- dijo Connor.

-Bueno si, pero…- decía Rex.

-Vivimos para matar al dragón, y lo haremos aquí, ¡antes de que el día termine!- dijo Connor que aun firme en su creencia iba a disparar pero… algo atraviesa su arma y esta explota y fue Rex que uso su _Big fat sword_.

-Veo que no has escuchado idiota- dijo Rex.

Connor tira el arma y saca su espada y empieza a pelear espada a espada con Rex pero entonces Connor es golpeado por un coletazo de parte de Chase.

Mientras Ronnie Anne y Jazz esquivaban y golpeaban a los caballeros que las querían agarrar, pero ellas usaban magia y energía para repelerlos, mientras que Kevin convirtió su brazo en martillo y golpeaba a los caballeros que se le acercaban además de bloquear disparos de láseres que iban a las chicas.

-Jeje, parece que ser una amalgama de objetos trae sus ventajas- dijo Kevin.

* * *

Dentro del almacén…

-¿No puedo convencerte eh?- dijo Lincoln poniéndose frente al dragón para evitar su paso.

- ** _He esperado 1000 años por esto y no, no puedes convencerme_** \- dijo el dragón, pero Lincoln aún seguía sin moverse de su sitio - ** _¡Que crees que estás haciendo!_** -.

-Que más, te detengo- dijo Lincoln pero el dragón solo empieza a reír –No te rías, puedo convertirme en Cuatrobrazos si deseo, o talvez Rath, o Blitzwolfer… pero no are nada de eso-.

- ** _Bueno… eso lo hace más fácil para mí_** \- dijo el dragón en lo que levantaba la garra para quitar a Lincoln… pero una parte de él… se niega en hacerlo.

-Si lo haces, serás como lo que ellos te llamaron, un monstruo, talvez te sientas bien contigo mismo, pero te podrías arrepentir… tú no eres un asesino demente… tú haces mapas- dijo Lincoln muy profundamente y entonces al dragón de alguna manera al parecer le llegaron esas palabras.

* * *

Regresando a la pelea, Chase agarra a Connor del brazo y lo lanza y Rex le patea con sus _Punk busters_ estrellándose con su camión, de la cual saca otro cañón de laser quantum y apunta, pero Rex activa su _Slam cannon_.

-Baja el arma- dijo Connor.

-Tu primero- dijo Rex en lo que él y Connor se apuntaban el uno al otro, mientras Ronnie Anne, Jazz y Kevin aun peleaban contra los caballeros cuando…

-A correr- dijo Kevin que junto a las chicas se quitan y Rex, Chase y Connor voltean a ver qué pasa.

Ven como la nave del dragón iba saliendo del hueco de la bodega, los caballeros intentaban disparar, pero la nave tenía un campo de fuerza que repelía los disparos para luego finalmente salir y el dragón inicio el turbo de la nave saliendo de la atmosfera terrestre y saliendo por fin del planeta.

Connor al ver como su presa se esfumo tira su arma y se retira del lugar en silencio con sus caballeros detrás de él, entonces Lincoln sale de la bodega reuniéndose con sus amigos.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Lincoln.

-Haces que el dragón se fuera- dijo Jazz.

-Yo solo lo convencí, no me llamo el maestro del convencimiento por nada- dijo Lincoln.

-El convencimiento eh, ahora veo que no era una exageración como decían tus hermanas- dijo Kevin.

-Gracias Kevin… que bueno que entiendas- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

Más tarde, en el castillo de los Eternos.

-Y después… la bestia voló a las estrellas, directo a casa- dijo Connor lanzando una carpeta que tenía las fotos del Equipo Omnitrix en ella –Te he fallado- Connor se iba a retirar pero…

-A dónde vas Connor- pregunto el rey.

-No lo sé, en mi vida entera jamás creí que fallaríamos de esta manera… todo se terminó- dijo Connor aun caminando hacia la salida.

-Crees que termino- dijo el rey.

-El dragón se fue Patrick, y ahora no hay razón para que existamos, tú, yo, los Caballeros Eternos… nada, tiene sentido- dijo Connor con la mirada gacha.

-¡Sin sentido!, no lo creo, ahora sabemos que en algún lugar de las estrellas no hay solo un dragón si no un planeta entero de ellos- dijo Patrick en lo que todos los caballeros miraban a su rey pero Connor seguía igual –Cuanto más falta para que más bestias lleguen aquí, queriendo revancha, están haciendo planes mientras hablamos… no Connor,- dijo el rey Patrick posando su mano en el hombro de Connor –El mundo necesita a los Caballeros Eternos más que nunca, siempre debemos estar listos para pelear contra dragones-.

Entonces todos los caballeros gritan y vitorean ante esas palabras, hasta Connor recupero sus ánimos de luchar por lo que él cree.

-Y con los despreciables traidores que lo ayudaron… ¡tomaremos venganza!- grito el rey.

-¡TOMAREMOS VENGANZA!... ¡SIIIIII!- gritaban todos los caballeros al unísono, con excepción del escudero que solo baja la mirada por lo que ha escuchado.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	80. La Jirafa y el Puercoespín

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Afuera de un cine en la ciudad de Royal Woods, Lori salía feliz después de terminar la función de hoy, seguida de 3 personas más.

-Eso literalmente fue lo mejor que hemos visto, ¿o no chicas?- dijo Lori a sus amigas.

Una era una chica de estatura mediana con pelo castaño con una pequeña cola de caballo. Lleva aretes rojos, camisa de manga larga en franjas blancas y moradas, sujetador negro, mini falda negra, calcetines de color púrpura y botas de cuero con tacones altos.

La segunda es una adolescente delgada y alta, ella tiene el pelo largo de color rojo, dos pares de pestañas y sombras verdes en sus ojos. Lleva aretes blancos, una camisa sin mangas de rayas verdes y azules, pantalones vaqueros negros y sandalias marrones.

La tercera era casi idéntica a Lori, excepto que ella tiene el cabello más largo que apunta a su lado derecho. Lleva una diadema morada, una camisa igual de morada con cuello blanco, falda marrón con un modelo a cuadros y zapatos marrones con calcetines azules gastados altos.

-Ya lo creo, fue totalmente romántico- dijo la chica castaña conocida como Dana.

-Aww, como amo el romance en las películas- dijo la pelirroja llamada Becky.

-Oigan, hablando de romance… ¿qué tal si?… hablamos de chicos- dijo la rubia con el nombre de Carol, antigua rival de Lori y actualmente amiga muy cercana.

-Uuuh- dijeron Lori y Dana.

-Yo primero, Lori… ¿tú y Bobby siguen igual de amorosos como siempre?- dijo Becky.

-Oh claro que sí, mi Bubu-osito y yo siempre lo somos, nos amamos mucho, somos almas gemelas, incluso planeamos ir a la universidad juntos- dijo Lori.

-Aww… desearía tener un novio- dijo Carol algo triste.

-Igual yo- dijo Dana con la misma actitud pero Becky por su parte estaba sin decir nada ante esa declaración.

-¿Becky, te pasa algo?- pregunto Lori.

-¿Algo como qué?- pregunto Becky.

-Cuando hablamos de novios siempre te gusta contarnos de tu posible vida amorosa- dijo Dana.

-Eh… creo que está vez… se me paso- dijo Becky.

Sin que ellas lo supieran, en un callejón había 2 tipos un poco más a lo lejos escuchando Hip-Hop de una radio.

Uno de ellos era pelinegro con el cabello al estilo punk rapado por los lados además de una cola de caballo atrás de su cabeza, además de varias perforaciones en la oreja. Usa una camiseta negra sin mangas con algunas rasgaduras, brazaletes con púas y jeans grises rasgados en la rodilla y botas de combate negras.

El otro es un poco más alto de cabello castaño largo y desaliñado, con algunos pelos de barba y unas pequeñas ojeras. Además de una chaqueta de color café claro sin mangas encima de una camiseta blanca, jeans de color café oscuro y botas café oscuro.

Entonces el pelinegro se detiene al ver a las chicas pasando.

-Hey bro, mira eso- dijo uno de los sujetos.

-Pellízcame que estoy soñando, 4 chicas muy sexys… que dices amigo, ¿hacemos la jugada?- dijo el otro sujeto.

-Me leíste el pensamiento- entonces ambos sujetos chocan puños.

* * *

 **La Jirafa y el Puercoespín**

-Enserio Becky, te comportas muy raro, ¿segura que todo está bien?- dijo Carol en lo que las chicas deciden tomar un atajo por un callejón.

-Estoy bien, no tiene porque…- decía Becky cuando de repente… 2 sujetos se paran frente a las chicas deteniendo su paso.

-Oigan linduras díganos, ¿les dolió?-.

-Ah… ¿doler?, ¿por qué?- pregunto Carol.

-Por caer del cielo hermosas ángeles-.

-¿Que dicen, no quieren pasar tiempo con nosotros?, pollitas-.

-Eww, que atrevido y sin vergüenza- dijo Lori.

-Oh, perdonen a mi amigo, no nos hemos presentado… soy Roder y él es Sarcks y queríamos saber… si alguna de ustedes quiere pasar tiempo de calidad con estos galanes de aquí-.

-Sí y… estas somos nosotras listas irnos de aquí- dijo Carol que junto a las demás retrocedían lentamente para correr, pero Roder toma a Dana y a Becky de sus brazos y Sarcks hace lo mismo con Lori y Carol.

-Oigan, ¿qué rayos están haciendo?- dijo Dana tratando de zafarse del agarre de Roder.

-Les diremos algo linduras… ¡nadie nos niega una petición!- dijo Roder.

-Hey Rod… note algo, son 4… ¿qué me dices?, ¿2 para cada uno?- dijo Sarcks.

-Hermano, tu si sabes- dijo Roder alagando a su amiga.

-Bien ustedes lo pidieron…- dijo Lori que toma aire y… -¡AYUDA!- grito Lori… pero no llegaba nadie.

-Casi me quede sordo- dijo Sarcks.

-¿Que intentaste hacer con eso?- decía Roder cuando alguien le toca la espalda –Si, ¿Qué pacho?- entonces Roder es recibió por una patada en la cara quedando tirado en el piso y soltando a Dana y Becky.

-¡Roder!- grito Sarcks soltando a Lori y a Carol y va a auxiliar a su amigo -¿Estas bien?-.

-Si… estoy lo que se le conoce de bien, ¿no?, ¿qué fue eso?- preguntaba Roder aun un poco desorientado.

-Lo que más detesto de los maleantes... son los ligones sinvergüenzas pervertidos- dijo Lincoln bajo su identidad de L-10 apoyado contra una pared del callejón.

-No lo creo… ¡es el gran L-10!- grito Becky emocionada.

-Soy su admiradora- dijo Carol feliz.

-Ahora ven porque grite de ayuda- dijo Lori.

-¿Y este enano quién es?- dijo Sarcks.

-Ni idea…- dijo Roder se levantándose -Oye chaparro, ¿quién eres y por qué me golpeaste?-.

-Te voy a dar 3 razones…- decía Lincoln.

• Intentaban hacerle daño a estas chicas

• Como dije son ligones sinvergüenzas y me irrita esa clase de gente

• Me dio la gana golpearte

Dijo Lincoln dando sus 3 razones para estar en el lugar.

-Oh… ¿eso crees?- dijo Roder.

-Hay que darle una lección a este tipo hermano- dijo Sarcks corriendo para golpear, pero Lincoln esquiva el golpe y se pone tras de Sarcks y le da un empujón con el pie.

-Ni necesito transformarme con ustedes- dijo Lincoln sin ver que Roder decide sacar un cuchillo de su bolsillo.

-Entonces, ¡qué piensas de esto!- dijo Roder e intenta atacarlo.

-¡L-10 cuidado!- grito Dana en lo que Lincoln hábilmente se agacha y le da una patada que por error le llega en…

-¡Ups!- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Uuuh!- dijeron las chicas al ver que Lincoln sin querer le golpeo a Roder en sus partes vulnerables.

-Ya me llego… el dolor…- dijo Roder que se agacha de dolor y se agarra sus partes adoloridas.

-¡Hay no hermano!- dijo Sarks.

-Perdón, fue un reflejo, yo no quise- decía Lincoln mientras Sarcks ayudaba a su amigo.

-Mejor vámonos de aquí- dijo Sarcks.

-Esto no ha acabado chico héroe, ¡no será la última vez que nos veamos!- dijo Roder que junto a Sarcks se van corriendo dejando el callejón.

-La victoria más ridícula que tuve en la vida- dijo Lincoln que se va volando del lugar.

-Guau, eso fue… no tengo palabras para describirlo- dijo Carol aun asombrada.

-Mi hermana no creerá cuando le diga que L-10 nos salvó, ella también es fan suyo- dijo Becky.

-Oigan, ¿alguien se acuerda de que hablábamos antes de que aparecieran esos sujetos?- pregunto Dana en lo que Lori y Carol trataban de recordar y Becky aprovecho para…

-Oigan, ¿qué tal si vamos al centro comercial?- dijo Becky.

-Uuhh, apoyo la moción- dijo Dana.

-Literalmente eres la mejor Becky, andando- dijo Lori.

-Yo creí que era otra cosa pero… ¡la primera que llegue es huevo podrido!- grito Carol que corría al centro comercial con las demás tras ella.

* * *

Más tarde en la noche en la casa Loud, Lincoln estaba en su ropa normal y acostado en el sofá leyendo comic… pero después llega Lori con algunas bolsas de compras.

-¿Te divertiste?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Sí y gracias por salvarnos de esos degenerados hermanito- dijo Lori acariciando el cabello de Lincoln.

-No iba a dejar que ese par de pervertidos se aprovecharan de ustedes, si algo que odio son esa clase de delincuentes, además fue divertido ver a tus amigas de nuevo, aunque haya sido para salvarlas- dijo Lincoln.

-Oh si, Carol te envía saludos- dijo Lori.

Entonces Lincoln se pone algo apenado -Oh, sí… aún recuerdo lo de la foto, ¿ella no está enojada conmigo por haber recurrido a ella solo por si tú te negabas?, ¿verdad?- dijo Lincoln.

-Nah, se le paso hace mucho, además a Becky le caes bien por lo Sr. Babushka- dijo Lori apretando los cachetes a Lincoln.

-Oye ya, ya, eso fue hace mucho- dijo Lincoln que se sonroja por la vergüenza.

-Jajaja, solo jugaba contigo, no siempre puedes ser el Sr. serio- dijo Lori sentándose al lado de Lincoln.

-Creo que tienes un punto, bueno me alegra que tú y las demás estén bien- dijo Lincoln.

-Oye, ¿qué crees que paso después con esos tipos?- pregunto Lori.

-Quien sabe, los detendré si vuelven a intentar algo, solo tienes que gritar la palabra- dijo Lincoln.

-Eso lo sé muy bien, después de todo, ya te volviste todo un hombrecito, nada mal para un niño de 12 años- dijo Lori volvieron a acariciar la cabeza de su hermano.

-Ya, ya que me despeinas- dijo Lincoln ya rojo de vergüenza y Lori se ríe por eso.

* * *

Ya de noche por la ciudad caminaban aquellos maleantes Roder que pateaba una lata y con las manos en los bolsillos y acompañado de Sarcks.

-Viejo, eso fue humillante- dijo Sarcks.

-No me lo recuerdes- furioso patea fuerte la lata -Como es posible que un enano como él nos derrotara de esa manera-.

-Según he escuchado es un superhéroe con un reloj que lo transforma en otros, incluso le dio problemas al jefe Fistrick- dijo Sarcks.

-¿Ah sí? jeje, bobo, que bueno que nos salimos de su pandilla- dijo Roder.

-Lo sé, ya no aguantábamos los abusos, el ejercicio extenuante, y sus frases, "oh hermano" "cuidado hermano" "¿eso?, conozco a alguien"- dijo Sarcks.

-Tienes razón, bien ese niño lo pagara caro por dejarnos como tontos, pero antes, hay que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche… es tu turno de buscar- dijo Roder.

-Creo que conozco uno, pero no sé si te guste… tu siempre criticas mis escondites- dijo Sarcks chocando los dedos de nervios.

-Viejo, una vez nos hiciste quedarnos en las afueras de un refugio animal- dijo Roder que temblaba un poco -No olvido el picoteo de esa ave en mi cabeza-.

-Ya entendí, sígueme- dijo Sarcks en lo que Roder lo sigue… hasta que algunos minutos después… llegan a un lugar abandonado.

-Ah, ¿qué es este lugar?- pregunto Roder.

-Según escuche, era el laboratorio de un Dr. Ani… no sé qué- dijo Sarcks abriendo la reja del lugar.

-Guau, es enorme, se ve bien… ¡hey un sofá!, ¡lo pido!- grito Roder que se lanza al sofá acostándose en ella.

-Un momento, yo encontré el lugar, así que me corresponde el sofá- dijo Sarcks.

-El que se duerme pierde bro, además ya estoy en él como puedes ver- dijo Roder acomodándose.

-¡Quítate!- grito Sarcks tratando de quitar a Roder.

-No… no… no lo…- decía Roder que intentaba resistir pero al final Sarcks lo tira –Tramposo-.

-Jaja, ahora yo estoy en el sofá-a- dijo Sarcks acostándose en el sofá.

-Como sea, revisare el lugar para pasar el rato- dijo Roder que empieza a ver el lugar, hasta llegar a un montón de repisas -Guauu… ¡oye Sarcks mira esto!-.

-Qué cosas…- decía Sarcks que se levanta y ve lo mismo que Roder.

En las repisas había montones de frascos, con una especie de líquido color verde agua y cada uno tenía etiquetas con imágenes de animales diferentes.

-Que locoooooo…- dicen ambos

-¿Que son estas cosas?- pregunto Sarcks.

-Que importa, me pregunto que tienen… o a que sabrán- pregunto Roder viendo los frascos.

-Mira, tienen imágenes de diferentes animales… león, tiburón, lobo, gacela… je, mira, hasta hay de jabalí y rinoceronte- dijo Sarcks también viendo los frascos.

-Hey mira esto- Roder lanza un frasco que Sarcks atrapa y lo ve.

-Que es… ¿jirafa?- dijo Sarcks.

-Siempre me dices cuanto te gustan esos animales ¿o no?- dijo Roder.

-Pues sí, cuellos y patas largas, amarillos con manchas café, son geniales- dijo Sarcks fascinado por esos animales.

-Sí, pues a mí me gustan estos- dijo Roder tomando un frasco con la imagen de un…

-Guau, tomas uno de un erizo gigante, genial- dijo Sarcks.

-Ah, se llaman puercoespines amigo- dijo Roder.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- pregunto Sarcks pero Roder solo rueda los ojos.

-Como sea, ¿y qué hacemos con esto?- pregunto Roder.

-No sé tú, pero ya me dio sed- Sarcks entonces destapa el frasco y se bebe el líquido olvidando lo que era en primero lugar.

-Viejo, ¿estas bebiendo esa cosa sin considerar y pensar lo que es o si puede afectarte de manera negativa?... ¿¡por qué no me esperaste!?- Roder igual destapa el frasco y se bebe el contenido.

-Perdón, enserio tenia…- entonces Sarcks le abren muchos los ojos y se le cae el frasco.

-Hermano, ¿estás bien?, parece que viste un fantas… ¡AHH!…- a Roder se le cae el frasco igual y se agacha sujetándose el estómago -Ouhhh, no me siento muy bien.

-Uuuh, sabía bien… pero quizás estaba caducada…- dijo Sarcks.

-Sí, creo que debe ser es… ¡no puede ser!, ¡tu mano!- grito Roder.

-Que tiene mi… ¡AHHH!- grito Sarcks al ver como su mano se ponía amarilla y le salían machas cafés -Eso no es nada, ¡mira tu cara!-.

Roder entonces se ve en un espejo del lugar, y de su cara le empezaron a salir espinas.

-¡AHHH!, que es… ¡ESTO!- grito Roder.

Entonces Sarcks empieza a cambiar más, se arrodilla en el piso y entonces sus brazos se empiezan a alargar al igual que sus piernas.

Su cuello se empezaba a alargarse, empieza a perder su cabello, y le empiezan a crecer las orejas y también le crecen unos cuernos.

Mientras que al igual que su amigo Roder cambiaba su apariencia diferentemente, su rostro se empezó a alargar y de sus brazos igual le empezaron a salir púas.

Su cabello empezó a erizarse hasta volverse púas, se volvía más grande y le empezaron a salir garras.

-¡QUE NOS ESTA PASANDO!- grito Roder.

-¡NO LO SE PERO ME SIENTO GRANDIOSO!- grito Sarcks.

Y entonces a ambos delincuentes les creció una cola a cada uno, a Sarcks de una jirafa y a Roder la de un puercoespín.

Ambos se miraban bien sus apariencias, una persona normal se sentiría repudiados y asqueados… pero en este caso…

-Jajajaja, ¡eres una jirafa!- dijo Roder riéndose.

-Y tú eres un puercoespín, te pareces a ese azul que corre y es muy veloz- dijo Sarcks.

-Soy un puercoespín que es diferente… y la verdad… me siento…- Roder se miraba bien y se puso melancólico… pero… -¡Genial! jaja, tengo púas, garras y soy más grande-.

-Sí, la verdad ahora detesto a mi viejo yo… y que te digo, si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar- dijo Sarcks bastante feliz.

-Igual yo, piensa en lo que podemos ahora- dijo Roder en lo que ambos se ponen a pensar… -Uhh, ¿estás pensando en lo mismo que yo?

-¿Que todo sabe mejor con chocolate?- dijo Sarcks.

-Ah… prueba de nuevo- dijo Roder.

-Deberíamos ser estrellas de cine e iniciar un programa de TV- dijo Sarcks.

-No estaría mal… pero, intenta de nuevo- dijo Roder intrigado con esa posibilidad.

-Hmmm… ¿venganza?- dijo Sarcks.

-Ding ding ding, tenemos un ganador- dijo Roder.

-¡Qué bien!, ¿y que me gane?- dijo Sarcks.

Roder al oír eso hace un _facepalm_ -Sarcks, ¿venganza, recuerdas?-.

-ah sí, venganza con ese niño, ¡vamos!... pero ahora que recuerdo tengo sueño-dijo Sarks estirandose

-Bien, mañana será… por cierto ¡el sofá aun es mío!- dijo Roder corriendo hacia el sofá.

-No, es mío- dijo Sarcks que empuja a su amigo.

Entonces ambos mutantes se empiezan a pelear por quien dormirá en el sofá para luego planear su golpe mañana.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lori salía de la casa para…

-Adiós familia, iré por mi amigas para salir al cine- dijo Lori.

-Diviértete con sus amigas en tus peliculita romántica aburrida- dijo Lana.

-No son aburridas, son hermosas y bellas representación del 7mo arte- dijo Lori.

-No la molestes Lana, sabes bien como es Lori cuando esta con sus mejores amigas- dijo Lincoln.

-Tranquilo hermanito, además, apuesto que tú también algún día desearías invitar a Ronnie Anne al cine, ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Lori con burla.

-Jaja, te atrapo hermano- dijo Luan apareciendo y riéndose de Lincoln.

-Mira quien habla, futura señora de Devin Hathaway- dijo Lori riéndose y Lincoln igual se ríe.

-Ya sé quién será la primera en caer en el día de las bromas- dijo Luan mirando seria a Lori y va a subir las escaleras.

-Je, ¿se enojó la futura señora de Devin Hathaway?- dijo Luna con algo de burla y alzando la ceja.

Ah...no… no sé de qué hablas- dijo Luan que se ruboriza un poco y sube al segundo piso.

-Bien Lori, ve con cuidado, y ya sabes, si llega otros depravado, grita como lo haría un Loud- dijo Lincoln.

-No te preocupes hermanito lo are, no me esperen despiertos- dijo Lori que se sube a Vanzila y arranca partiendo de allí.

* * *

Mientras en el parque, una joven pareja caminaba por las calles, cuando de repente son asaltados por los ahora mutados Roder y Sarcks y aprovechando su nueva condición les sacan lo que tienen en los bolsillos, literalmente porque Sarcks agarra a ambos de las piernas y se los sacude, solo para que después empiecen a lanzarles botes de basura a la gente asustándolos.

-¡Así es, teman ante la ira de Roder y Sarcks!... amm, tal vez deberíamos pensar en mejores nombres- dijo Sarcks.

-Sí, lo aremos después ahora nuestra prioridad… venganza- dijo Roder.

-¿Y si buscamos a esas pollitas de ayer?- dijo Sarcks.

-Me leíste el pensamiento de nuevo, pero lo malo es que no sabemos dónde están, este pueblo es pequeño pero no tanto- dijo Roder pensando.

-Y no serán esas que van en esa camioneta- dijo Sarcks apuntando a Vanzila que era conducido por Lori y que adentro estaban Dana, Becky y Carol.

-Vaya, que conveniente, tienes buen ojo amigo- dijo Roder

-Sí y… oye, se me prendió el foco

-Te escucho- dijo Roder en lo que Sarcks le empieza a susurrar al oído -Hey, eso sí que es malvado –dice muy serio –Amigo… ¡eres el mejor!- dice con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces Lori estaciona a Vanzilla y ella y sus amigas se bajan

-Bien, ¿que veremos esta noche?- dijo Lori.

-Veamos algo de misterio- dijo Becky.

-¿Qué tal algo de drama?- sugirió Dana.

-¡Oh una de acción!- dijo Carol en lo que todas la ven algo rara -¿Qué? puedo tener gustos complejos-.

-Todas son… buenas opciones, cielos que difícil decisión- dijo Lori.

-¿Y qué tal si vemos una de...?- decía Dana.

-¡MONSTRUOS!- grito Carol.

-En realidad iba a seguir la idea de Becky de una de misterio- dijo Dana.

-No, ¡MONSTRUOS!- grito Carol que señala a unos 2 mutantes, un hombres jirafa y puercoespín

-Ah… ah… ah…- decía las 4 chicas con miedo.

-Vaya, vaya, hola señoritas, perdonen que no tenga sobrero para quitarme ante ustedes- dijo Roder.

-Chicas… ¡A VANZILA!- grito Lori en la que ella y las demás corren a la camioneta, pero entonces… Sarcks estira sus brazos y agarra a Becky y Lori y Roder salta y agarra a Dana y a Carol.

-Dígannos, ¿qué tal las ha tratado la vida desde que nos vimos por última vez?- dijo Sarcks.

-¿La ultima?... esperen, ¿ustedes son los maleantes de ayer?- dijo Lori.

Ambos mutantes sonríen -¿Que comes que adivinas damita?- dijo Roder.

-Chicas, hora de gritar por ayuda- dijo Lori en lo que las 4 iba a gritar pero…

Roder les cubre la boca a Dana y Carol y Sarcks hace lo mismo con Becky y Lori.

-Sarcks, las cuerdas

Sarcks con sus patas inferiores agarra unas cuerdas de sus ropas y todos ambos mutantes con las chicas se meten en un callejón, y con fuerza logran amarrar de brazos y pies a las chicas y con cinta les cubre las bocas hasta quedar las chicas bien amarras y se veían asustadas por lo que iban a pasarles.

-Esto será muy divertido- dijo Roder y ambos mutantes agarran a las chicas y las meten adentro de la parte de atrás de un camión que posiblemente es robado.

-Es hora de volver a la guarida- dijo Roder subiéndose al asiento del volante.

-Oye, ¿porque tú eres el que conduce?- dijo Sarcks.

-Porque eres pésimo conducto lo olvidas, además no tengo que doblar el cuello para poder entrar a la camioneta- dijo Roder.

-Ah es verdad- dijo Sarcks metiendo en la asiento del copiloto y Roder pisa el acelerador y la camioneta parte de allí sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Mientras en la casa Loud, Lincoln leía un comic tranquilo acompañada de sus hermanas que hacían sus cosas cuando… Lincoln siente un pequeño cosquilleo.

-Hmmm… tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Mal presentimiento?- dijo Luan.

-Es como cuando…- decía Lincoln que escucha su teléfono y contesta -¿Hola?-.

- _Escucha, ¿eres hermano de la rubia sexy de este teléfono?_ \- dijo alguien del otro lado de la línea y Lincoln abre muchos los ojos al oír eso.

-Que… ¿quién habla?- dijo Lincoln.

- _Eso no importa, quiero que le des un mensaje a L-10 si lo encuentras, y te lo digo a ti porque esta chica era la única con teléfono, la tenemos a ella y unas invitadas extras a la fiesta, dile a ese enano que venga o… nos divertiremos solas con esas hermosuras_ \- dijo la voz que cuelga y Lincoln estaba sin creer lo que escucho y se levanta de inmediato.

-Ah, estas bien hermano ma… decía Lana y toda ven como Lincoln iba directo a la puerta.

-Voy a salir, no me esperen despiertas- dijo Lincoln poniéndose su traje y yéndose volando.

-Hay… ojala no haya pasado nada malo- dijo Lana.

* * *

Unos segundos después, Lincoln llega al lugar del cine y ve a Vanzila estacionada y sola.

-¿Lori?... ¿chicas?...- gritaba Lincoln pero nada, entonces sin otra, activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en… Bestia.

Bestia entonces abre la puerta de Vanzilla y empieza a olfatear por dentro, entonces reconoce un aroma, el olor del perfume de Lori y corre con prisa al lugar donde sea que este su hermana y amigas.

* * *

Mientras en el laboratorio abandonado ahora guarida de Roder y Sarcks, las chicas aun atadas pero sin mordazas sentadas en el piso de una esquina, mientras Roder caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente.

-Arrgh, ¿a qué hora piensa aparecerá ese niño?- dijo Roder mientras Sarcks estaba sentado en el sillón viendo a su amigo quejándose.

-¿Seguro que le dijiste donde es?- dijo Sarcks.

-Si le… o espera, no le dije- dijo Roder.

-Que tontos son, igual él nos encontrara, conociéndolo se habrá transformado en Bestia y nos estará buscando, tranquilas chicas, literalmente el vendrá y nos rescatara- dijo Lori.

-¿Quién es Bestia?- pregunto Sarcks.

-Ese yo sé, es el perro gigante que no tiene ojos- dijo Dana.

-¿Por qué le quitaste las mordazas?- dijo Roder.

-Creí que sería grosero que no escucháramos lo que tenían que decir- dijo Sarcks.

-Somos villanos ahora, no tenemos que ser gentiles con nadie- dijo Roder enojado.

-creo que fue cortes, al menos uno de ustedes tiene algo de decencia- dijo Dana.

-¿El o yo?- dijo Sarcks en lo que Roder le da un zape y Sarcks lo golpea y Roder le da una cachetada, pero Sarcks le da otro y luego ambos empiezan una peleíta entre ellos.

-¡Oye no es justo! soy malo en la pelea de cachetadas- dijo Roder aun con su pleito con Sarcks.

-Chicas, si él no llega y estos tipos nos hacen cosas… tengo algo que confesarles- decía Becky.

-¿Confesar?- dijo Carol.

-¿De que estas hablando Becky?- pregunto Lori.

-Es que… si no salimos de esta, les quiero decir el por qué no me interesaba cuando hablaban de chicos… es que… ya tengo novio- dijo Becky.

-¿¡Que tú que?!

-¿¡Tienes novio y no nos dijiste?!, ¡Rebecca Reed, que clase de amiga eres!- grito Lori algo enojada con Becky.

-Quería que fuera sorpresa, pero luego me dio vergüenza haberlo ocultado y…

Entonces ellas escucharon algo y los mutantes dejan de pelear porque algo o alguien derribo la pared del lugar y vieron que era Bestia que regresa a ser humano, y por su mirada… no estaba muy contento

-Les dije que vendría- dijo Lori.

-Al fin apareció- dijo Sarcks.

-Te dije que no necesitaba decirle donde era- dijo Roder.

-Ah, no me lo dijiste- dijo Sarcks.

-Hmmm… ¿porque no me dijeron que también animales se escaparon del zoológico?, no importa, porque los hare sufrir por secuestra a chicas inocentes- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix.

-Bueno, prepárate porque nos humillaste una vez, jeje, es hora de una revancha- dijo Roder.

-Oh si, ¡que comienza la acción!- dijo Sarcks.

Lincoln entonces golpea el reloj y se transforma en... - **¡Cuatrobrazos!** -.

Roder se agacha y empieza a rodar como una bola, pero Cuatrobrazos lo detiene fácilmente con un brazo y lo lanza como una bola de boliche que impacta contra Sarcks.

- **¡Chuza!** \- grito Cuatrobrazos.

-Aun no terminamos- dijo Sarcks levantándose -¡Adelante!- Sarcks va corriendo hacía Cuatrobrazos, pero el mismo también va al ataque al igual… pero al último segundo Sarcks lo esquiva estirando sus piernas.

- **Que rayos…** \- dijo Cuatrobrazos que recibe una patada de Sarcks en la espalda.

-Sorprendido, te explicare, veras este cuello no es solo para que la gente me mire- su cuello se empieza a contraer su cuello como si fuera un resorte y entonces de alguna manera, sus extremidades de hacen más largas que antes -Muy buen truco o no-.

- **No está mal, pero hay una pequeña falla en tu plan… solo tienes 2 brazos y yo tengo 4** \- dijo Cuatrobrazos que crea una onda expansiva chocando sus palmas y Sarcks es mandado a volar contra la pared.

-Guau, él es muy bueno- dijo Dana impresionada.

-Se los dije- dijo Lori.

Entonces Roder salta sobre la espalda de Cuatrobrazos y lo sujeta por sus 4 brazos.

- **¡Oye, suéltame!** \- dijo Cuatrobrazos que logra zafarse del agarre y arrojarlo, pero Roder aterriza de pie.

-Aun no has visto todos nuestros nuevos trucos, ¿creías que un cuchillo era peligroso?, pues mira esto- entonces Roder de sus brazos saca púas y estas crecen hasta quedar del tamaño de espadas.

- **Nah, he visto mejores trucos en una feria de tercera** \- dijo Cuatrobrazos que fácilmente bloquea las espinas sin siquiera moverse, entonces con sus brazos superiores sujeta las púas y con las inferiores golpea a Roder tan fuerte que lo manda contra la pared.

-¿Es normal que sienta pena por ellos?- dijo Carol.

-¿Y tú olvidas que nos secuestraron en primer lugar?- dijo Becky.

-Amigo, ¿estás bien?- dijo Sarcks.

-Me lanzo contra una pared con una fuerza abrumadora, ¿tú qué crees?- dijo Roder.

Cuatrobrazos por su parte se acerca lentamente a ellos y truena sus nudillos con cara súper seria.

-Esto se ve mal- dijo Sarcks.

-Tranquilo, aún tengo un plan- dijo Roder en lo que él y Sarcks asienten y saltan hacia las chicas y Roder agarra a Lori y Dana y Sarcks a Becky y Carol y Cuatrobrazos se detiene al ver eso.

-¡Oye, suéltanos!- dijo Lori.

- **Eso es jugar sucio** \- dijo Cuatrobrazos.

-Un paso más y lastimaremos enserio a estos primores- dijo Roder poniendo una de sus espinas cerca del cuello de Lori y Cuatrobrazos sin otra regresa a su forma humana -Así me gusta- Roder entrega a Lori y Dana a Sarcks y luego agarra a Lincoln del cuello y le da un golpe en el estómago mandándolo contra las repisas.

-¡Oye eso es trampa!- grito Dana.

Roder se acerca al héroe y con su pie pisaba a Lincoln en el pecho.

-Je, he soportado peores pisadas de una niña de 6 años menso- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Eso crees? hey Sarcks una ayuda- dijo Roder.

-Ah… estoy sujetando a estas señoritas- dijo Sarcks.

-Oh cierto, quizás… que rayos dices, solo déjalas en el piso y ayúdame a terminar con el- dijo Roder.

-Pero si lo hago se transformara y nos golpeara- dijo Sarcks.

-Bueno, bueno… y que tal si…- decía Roder.

-Cielos, estos tipos son medio torpes…- decía Lincoln cuando se le ocurrió un plan-Oye… hagas lo que hagas no me lances, no creo que me puedas patear al otro lado del lugar, apuesto a que solo llegare a la mitad del lugar- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Que tan bobo crees que somos?- dijo Roder.

-¿Del tipo neandertal?- dijo Lincoln.

-¿¡Que!?- grito Roder.

-Sí, tan bruto que si siquiera sabes lo que es una patada- dijo Lincoln.

-Te mostrare que si lo sé, ¡aquí y ahora!- dijo Roder que con sus fuerzas patea a Lincoln al otro lado del lugar.

-Ah Roder, no sé si eso fue inteligente, y eso que no soy el más listo de ambos- dijo Sarcks.

-A que te re… ouh, rayos- dijo Roder en lo que un brillo verde rodea el lugar y entonces Roder va a esa parte de la guarida y ve que… no había nadie.

-¿A dónde se fue el pequeñín?- dijo Roder en lo que ve que su brazo se levanta y se da una cachetada -¡Que rayos!- entonces como si se moviera solo embiste a Sarcks, lo cual hace que la jirafa mutante suelte a las chicas y cayendo ambos al suelo, y ambos vieron que fue Materia Gris.

- **Quien imaginaria que lo que vi en una película me salvaría otra vez, ustedes sí que son unos brutos** \- dijo Materia Gris que jalaba los cabellos o espinas a Roder.

-Oye, quítate de allí- dijo Roder.

-Haber te ayudo- dijo Sarcks que levanta la mano, pero Materia Gris salta y Sarcks le pega a Roder y a la vez Sarcks se pincha con las púas de Roder -Au au au au au, duele, ¿por qué tenías que ser un puercoespín?

-No discutas, aprovechemos y aplastemos al pequeño- dijo Roder en lo que ambos ven a Materia Gris en el suelo.

-Me gusta aplastar insectos- dijo Sarcks que prepara su pie.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Becky.

Materia Gris salta esquivando el pisotón y se mete en la ropa de Sarcks - **¡Qué asco!, hace cuanto no te lavas ahí, apesta** -.

-¡Ah! oye, jajaja, ¡fuera, me haces cosquillas!- dijo Sarcks que intentaba golpear a Materia Gris pero solo se golpeaba el mismo, pero entonces Materia Gris se sale por la espalda de Sarks y le hace un cara de burla a Roder.

-¡Pequeña peste!- Roder salta para aplastar a Materia Gris, pero el alíen salta de allí y Roder salta de allí y Roder termina aplastando a Sarcks.

Materia Gris iba a aprovechar para ir por las chicas, pero Sarcks finalmente lo agarra

-Ahora si me hartaste, para ser pequeño eres una molestia gigante…bueno, ahora te daré un puñetazo gigante- dijo Sarcks que levanta su puño, pero antes de que hiciera algo…

Una especie de látigo mecánico sale del hueco del lugar y agarra a los mutantes y los saca a la fuerza de allí y arrojarlos contra los árboles.

-Oigan, ¿me perdí la fiesta o qué?- dijo Rex llegando al rescate y desactivando su _Blast caster_.

-¿Y ese quién es?- pregunto Carol.

-¿No es el asistente L-10?- pregunto Dana.

-No soy asistente soy…- decía Rex que vio que Roder y Sarks iban por el pero Rex activa su _Rex rider_ y los empuja al otro lado del laboratorio abandonado, entonces Materia Gris aprovecha para tratar de desatar a Lori.

Mientras afuera del laboratorio.

-Muy bien, díganme quienes son ustedes fenóme… no espera, esa no es la palabra adecuada, porque en parte soy un E.V.O y…- decía Rex.

-No sabemos que es un E.V.O. pero si vienen con el niño, entonces también eres nuestro enemigo- dijo Rex.

-Tienen razón en eso, pero ahora enserio, ¿cómo se llaman?- dijo Rex.

-Oh pues soy Sarcks y él es Roder- dijo Sarcks.

-Sus nombres apestan, cuáles son sus nombres de villanos, sus sobrenombres, apodos, alias, etc- dijo Rex.

-Amm… pues… no lo hemos pensado- dijo Roder.

-Te dije que debíamos pensar en nombres más cool- dijo Sarcks.

-Ah, pues yo soy bueno con los apodos, si quieren les doy uno buenos- dijo Rex que mira por una ventana del laboratorio y ve como Materia Gris estaba cerca de desatar a Lori, entonces mira un árbol y una roca -Que tal… Larguirucho y Duro-.

Ambos mutantes se ven y… -Nah- dijo Roder.

-No son buenos nombres- dijo Sarcks.

-Bien eh… Manchas y… Espinas- dijo Rex, pero los mutantes se acercan intimidantes -¿Y qué tal Garras y… pesuñas?-

Los mutantes de enojaban más y entonces Rex ve que Materia Gris regreso a ser Lincoln termino de desatar a Lori y ella ayudaba a desatar a las demás, entonces Rex ve la camioneta robada de los mutantes y…

-Lo tengo, desde ahora serán… Rollerball y Yellowstone- dijo Rex a Roder y Sarcks respectivamente.

-¿¡Eso es lo que haces!? ¿¡Poner nombres de cosas que vez!?- gritaba Roder.

-Hmmm, oye no suena tan mal, me gusta ser Yellowstone- dijo Sarcks feliz con su nuevo nombre.

-Bien bien, llámate cómo quieras, pero primero…- ambos mutantes se preparaban para atacar a Rex –Prepárate para…-.

- **¿Para qué?** \- ambos mutantes voltean y ven a Fuego apuntando con sus llamas y a las chicas libres de sus ataduras y luego ven como Rex les apuntaba con su _Slam cannon_.

-Creen que pueden contra nosotros, ¡ahora sentirán la ira de Rollerball y Yellowstone!- dijo el ahora llamado Yellowstone.

-¡No me llames Rollerball, es el peor nombre de la vida!- grito Roder.

Pero entonces Rex disparar un proyectil de su arma que les da y quedan noqueados en el suelo.

-Y con eso capture unas presas raras- dijo Rex desactivando su arma y Fuego regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Gracias por venir amigo- dijo Lincoln.

-Te fuiste solo así que me pidieron venir para ayudarte- dijo que activa sus _Smack hands_ y agarra a ambos mutantes y luego activar sus _Boogie pack_ y llevarse a los mutantes a la prisión.

-Uff- Lincoln suspira de cansancio - Resultaron ser más complicados de lo que espere, pero no fue para tanto… ¿están bien chicas?- dijo Lincoln en lo que recibió un abrazo de las amigas de Lori y diciéndoles gracias.

-Sino trajeras ese casco y fueras un niño te besaría por salvarnos- dijo Carol.

-Eh… jeje, no es nada, por cierto, Lor… es decir chica que no conozco, me encontré con tu hermano mientras me dirigía para acá, estaba preocupado por ti- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Enserio? pues… gracias, el siempre tan preocupado por mí y mis hermanas- dijo Lori.

-Oigan… ¿porque siento que olvidamos algo?- dijo Dana.

-Porque creo que ALGUIEN tiene muchas cosas que explicar- dijo Lori en lo que ella, Dana y Carol miran a Becky fijamente y Becky solo ríe algo incomoda.

-Oh… ah… que noche, hay miren la hora, debo irme antes de que mama se pregunte dónde estoy, hasta mañana- dijo Becky intentando irse pero… Lori la detiene.

-Oh amiga mía, no te iras a ningún lado… sobretodo aun estando cerca de un almacén abandonado en medio del bosque, nos hace el favor herma… L-10- dijo Lori.

-Sí, ya se- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y ser… - **¡Humungosaurio!** \- Humungosaurio toma su forma gigante y sube a las 4 chicas en su hombro para llevarlas a salvo.

Unos metros después, finalmente regresan cerca del cine de Royal Woods y Humungosaurio regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Listo, ya llegamos, ¿seguras que no quieren que las deje en sus casas?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Estaremos bien, Lori nos llevara de regreso en su camioneta, y además una amiga nos debe una explicación- dijo Dana mirando seria a Becky.

-OK, si me necesitan solo griten, L-10 fuera- dijo Lincoln yéndose volando de aquí.

-¿Porque siento que ya lo conozco?- pregunto Carol en lo que Dana solo levanta los hombros.

-Eh… oigan, Becky aún nos debe una respuesta- dijo Lori viendo como Becky intentaba irse de nuevo pero las 3 chicas la rodean.

-Tú no te iras hasta que confieses, amiga- dijo Dana.

Becky no tenía otra y suspira en señal de derrotada –Bien… lo are, eh estado saliendo con un chico… desde hace un par de meses-.

-Y jamás nos dijiste, ¿qué clase de amiga eres?- dijo Carol.

-Se supone que nos contamos todos, sobre todo a ustedes que les conté de mi… problema- dijo Lori.

-Lori, eso ya todos lo saben, deja de culpar a tus zapatos- dijo Dana.

-¿Y al menos podemos saber quién es?- pregunto Carol.

-Pues… se los contare mañana en la escuela, lo prometo- dijo Becky.

-De… acuerdo, ¿palabra de amiga?- dijo Lori.

-Palabra de amiga- dijo Bcky jurando con la mano levantada.

* * *

Más tarde esa misma noche, Becky llego a su casa y abre la puerta.

-¡Ya llegue!- grito Becky que ve a una niña jugando.

Tenía el pelo largo de color naranja y tiene tres conjuntos de pestañas. Ella lleva una camiseta amarilla, pantalón azul, sandalias amarillas y lleva brazaletes en sus muñecas, era Paige, una antigua intereses amoroso de Lincoln que estaba jugando un videojuego hasta que…

-Hermana, ¿porque llegaste tan tarde?, tienes suerte de que mama no haya vuelto todavía o le daría un ataque- dijo Paige.

-Sí lo sé, pero paso algo… inesperado y nos tardamos más de la cuenta- dijo Becky.

-¿Inesperado en que forma?- pregunto Paige.

-Es… eh… confidencial- dijo Becky bostezando -En fin… estoy agotada, fue un día largo, me voy a dormir, no te quedes hasta muy tarde jugando de nuevo hermanita- dijo Becky subiendo al segundo piso.

-Ahww está bien… yo quería saber que le ocurrió- dijo Paige continuando con su juego.

Becky por su parte entra a su cuarto y entonces se estira en su cama, para luego tomar su teléfono y marcar.

- _Hola bebe, ¿qué tal estas?_ \- dijo una voz desde el teléfono.

-Bien amor, tengo algo que decirte, ya le dije a mis amigas de lo nuestro…- decía Becky.

- _Oye hermano, si es tu novia dale mis saludos_ \- dijo otra voz de la misma línea.

- _Claro… mi hermana te manda saludos nena, je es increíble que ambas sean buenas amigas_ -.

-Jeje, tranquilo, me cae bien tu hermana- dijo Becky.

- _Y yo agradezco mucho eso_ , _espera… ¿dijiste que ya le contaste a tus amigas de lo nuestro?, ¿y cómo se lo tomaron?_ -.

-Pues… estaban sin creerlo y quieren conocerte, jeje, no puedo esperar a ver sus caras, babearan por ti guapo- dijo Becky.

- _Je, bueno tengo mi encanto, pero solo será para ti, Becky-bonita_ -.

-Aww… te amo mucho Gabe

* * *

-Yo también te amo mucho, por siempre y para siempre- dijo Gabe desde su cuarto.

-Gabe tiene novia, Gabe tiene novia, Gabe…- Ty se burlaba pero Nick lo noquea y se lo lleva.

-Perdón por eso hermano- dijo Nick.

-Creo que tendremos muchas cosas que explicar cuando Lori y las demás me conozcan- dijo Gabe.

- _Eso parece, bien, tengo sueño, me sucedieron muchas cosas hoy, adiós Gabe-amor, cuelga primero_ -.

-No, no, no, cuelga tu primero, insisto- dijo Gabe.

- _Por favor, tú hazlo primero_ -.

-No, tu primero-.

- _No, tu primero_ -.

-No tu…-.

-¡YA!- Henry toma bruscamente el teléfono de Gabe y cuelga.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa hermano?, que estaba ocupado.- pregunto Gabe.

-Y yo necesito terminar mi tarea y tus coqueteos con tu novia no me dejaban concentrarme- dijo Henry.

-No es mi culpa que compartamos habitación- dijo Gabe.

-Por esas cosas digo que hubiera estado mejor con Nick, al menos su música ruidosa no me desconcentra, es más, me relaja más que…

Y así ambos hermanos siguieron discutiendo en lo que alguien cierra la puerta y fue Sarah.

-Y así caballeros, es nuestra vida- dijo Sarah que toma un trago de soda y eructa –Adiós- dijo la marimacha despidiendo el capítulo.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	81. Lady rose

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

 ** _Desde el inicio de los tiempo, 2 fuerzas primordiales han existido desde siempre, destrucción, y creación, 2 fuerzas opuestas que no pueden existir sin el otro, desde hace milenios, 2 leyendas heroicas conocidas como Lady rose, la heroína del amor y la creación, y Black claw, el héroe de la fuerza y destrucción… ahora, estas leyendas podrían renacer, y salvar al universo de un mal mayor._**

En el espacio, una especie de meteorito rodeado de un aura rosa navegaba por la galaxia surcando muchos y muchos planetas, pero en otro lugar en una especie de luna, había un gran portón de celda rodeado de varios candados, candados y runas mágicas, se estaban destruyendo poco a poco y en el escaso metros, se veían ojos brillantes esperando salir

Ahora, en la tierra… en el cuarto de cierta casa, se podía ver a una niña… durmiendo, para luego ser despertada por un mar de baba, cortesía de su dragón de komodo mascota.

-Buenos días Dragon… ¿qué me cuentas?- dijo Julie que acaricia a Dragon, pero el Varamo apunta con su cola el despertador y cuando Julie lo ve… -¿Hay no!, ¡me quede dormida!, ¡cómo no escuche la alarma!, ¡llegare tarde, tarde!- Julie se levanta a la velocidad del rayo y baja las escaleras después de vestirse.

-Buenos días hija- dijo Marah viendo a su hija bajar.

-No tengo tiempo- dijo Julie que come rápidamente y toma su almuerzo y saca del horno unos muffins que pone en una bolsa y besa a sus padres en la majilla -¡Los quiero, adiós!- dijo Julie corriendo con prisa fuera de la casa.

-Esa pequeña sí que está llena de energía- dijo Johnny.

-A veces me pregunto de donde lo saco- dijo Marah.

* * *

 **Lady rose**

Afuera en el vecindario de Royal Woods, Julie corría tratando de alcanzar el autobús que estaba estacionado en una parada, pero entonces el autobús parte y Julie corría lo más que podía para alcanzarlo, cuando…

-He… señor conductor, tenemos a una compañera corriendo detrás del autobús- dijo Lincoln.

-Mi política es… quien se sube…- decía el conductor.

-Es Julie- dijo Lincoln.

-Porque no lo mencionaste antes- dijo el conducto deteniendo el autobús y entonces Julie lo alcanza.

-Ho… hola- decía Julie respira agitadamente -Siento… la demora-.

-Tranquila nenita, sube- dijo el conductor en lo que Julie se sube al vehículo escolar.

-¡Hola Julie!- saludaron todos los presentes en el vehículo.

-Jeje, hola a todos, es un gusto verlos- dijo Julie que caminaba por el autobús y saludando a todo mundo, hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba sentado Lincoln.

-Buenos días Julie, es raro de ti que llegues algo tarde- dijo Lincoln.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es que… me quede dormida- dijo Julie algo apenada.

-Jeje, almenas tu si dormiste, con una bestia de 10 cabeza en mi casa, tengo que levantarme muy temprano- dijo Lincoln.

-Sobre todo cuando necesita usar el baño de su casa- dijo Ronnie Anne desde el asiento de atrás.

-Yo en mi caso me sigo aguantando hasta llegar…- dijo Julie.

-¿Porque?- dijeron Lincoln y Ronnie Anne.

-No se preocupen, los Hathaway tenemos vejigas de hierro, una vez Zack logro aguantar 3 días sin ir al baño- dijo Julie.

-Yo soy testigo de eso… ¿Y qué tienes en esa bolsa?- dijo Jazz en el mismo asiento que Ronnie Anne.

-Algo para la clase, y tranquilos también tendrán el suyo- dijo Julie en lo que los demás se veían intrigados y curiosos.

* * *

Más tarde en la clase de la Sra. Johnson, cuando la maestra iba a dar comienzo.

-Maestra, antes de iniciar, tengo algo para usted y para todos mis compañeros- dijo Julie.

-Oh, que amable de tu parte Julie, muchas gracias, no sabía que había gente tan dulce y considerada como tú- dijo la Sra. Johnson.

-Jeje, gracias, uno para usted- dijo Julie dándole un pastelillo a la maestra.

-Huele muy bien- la Sra Johnson lo prueba -¡Y sabe aún mejor!-.

-Uno para Linky, otro para Ronnie, como para Jazz… Clyde, Mindy, Liam, Zach, Rusty, chica Jordan, también tú, tu, tu, y también tu- decía Julie dándole pastelillos a todos, incluso a… -No me agradas, pero igual tienes uno- le da uno a Chandler.

-Sabía que en el fondo me querías- dijo Chandler que se lo come.

-Bueno clase, démosle gracias a Julie por sus ricos…- decía la Sra. Jonhson pero entonces… la pared del salón es derrumbado y ahí aparecen…

-¿Los fenómenos del circo?- dijo Jazz.

-Creí que habían sido enviados a prisión- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Bien chicos, ya sabemos que hacer… ¡Corran en fila!- grito la Sra. Johnson, ella y todos los presentes salen del salón en fila y en orden, pero Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Jazz se alejan del grupo y se meten en los baños.

Los fenómenos salen del salón para causar destrozos y robar algunas cosas y los alumnos y maestros salen de allí y eran encerrados en los salones por los fenómenos, cuando…

-Oigan- dijo Lincoln ya como L-10 llegan al pasillo junto a Ronnie Anne y Jazz –Hora de clausurar su espectáculo-.

-Allí esta, el niño que venció a Zomboso- dijo Pulgares en lo que Medusa intenta usar sus cabellos para atrapar a los jóvenes héroes, mientras Pulgares levanta algunos escombros y los arroja con fuerza, pero Jazz las destruye con energía y Ronnie Anne con su magia levita algunas las cadenas de los casilleros y con ellas envuelve los cabellos de Medusa.

Mientras Lincoln estaba frente a Acido.

-Bien, que hacen aquí fenómenos, ¿Qué los circos ya no tenían vacantes?- dijo Lincoln.

-Por ti, por tu culpa nuestro jefe desapareció, y queremos venganza por arruinar nuestro negocio de circo y por ser un metiche que se mete donde no lo llaman- dijo Acido.

-No fue nuestra culpa que intentara robarle la felicidad de todos en la ciudad, además, arruinaron la cita de mi hermana con un amigo nuestro- dijo Lincoln.

-No nos importa, sabíamos que si atacábamos cualquier lugar, tú vendrías y también de robar lo que sea que tenga esta escuela- Acido iba a lanzar su aliento mortal cuando… una pelota de quemados le cae en la boca y cayendo al suelo, Lincoln voltea y ve que fue…

-Miren le di, ¿tengo un buen brazo no creen?- dijo Julie.

-¿Julie?- dijeron las chicas sin poder creerlo.

-Eh… jeje, hola chicos- dijo Julie.

-¿Y esa pequeña que hace aquí?- dijo Medusa.

-No lo sé pero no importa, acabemos con ella igual- dijo Pulgares que iba corriendo hacia Julie, y Jazz al ver eso golpea con energía a Pulgares.

-Sera sobre mi cadáver, Julie vete de aquí que es peligroso- dijo Jazz.

-Ah no, no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes pelean contra estos sujetos, ¡voy a ayudarlos!- dijo Julie seriamente.

-No tienes poderes, y no podemos protegerte por siempre, así que escóndete y…- decía Ronnie Anne en lo que ella y Jazz son agarradas por los cabellos de Medusa que se liberó de las cadenas y entonces intenta aplastar a las chicas con sus cabellos.

-Resistan chicas, allí…- decía Lincoln que antes de que activara el reloj, Pulgares lo atrapa y lo deja contra la pared.

-¡Oye deja en paz a mis amigos!- dijo Julie pateando la pierna de Pulgares, pero este no siente el dolor, pero Pulgares la hace a un lado fácilmente y Acido logra quitarse el balón de la boca.

-Niñita entrometida, vete con tus muñecas y tu Pulgares aplasta al niño y seguir con lo nuestro- dijo Acido en lo que Pulgares preparo su puño para golpear a Lincoln.

-¡De eso nada!, ¡aquí voy!- dijo Julie que increíblemente agarra el escritorio de la maestra y lo arroja contra Pulgares que le da en la cara y salvando a Lincoln.

-¿Alguien anoto la matricula que…?- dijo Pulgares que se desmalla y cae.

-Jaja, si… ¿ah?- entonces Julie es sujetada de los brazos por los cabellos de Medusa –¡Oye, suéltame!- dijo Julie

-¡Julie!- grito Lincoln pero Acido lo mantiene a tras derritiendo parte del suelo y Medusa se preparaba para darle el golpe pero… Medusa es golpeada en la cabeza por un… martillo de acero lo cual hace que medusa suelte a las chicas que tenía presa.

-Enserio, odio a estos tipos- dijo Kevin que llego al lugar.

-¡Medusa! como te a…- decía Acido cuando siente un brillo verde y al voltear.

- **¡Fuego!** \- grito nuestro héroe que le da un puñetazo a Acido que lo manda al patio escolar

-Perdonen la demora, había tráfico- dijo Kevin convirtiendo su mano en un mangual.

-Nos alegra que llegaras, ¿y Rex y Chase?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-En la escuela supongo, ellos también tienen vida- dijo Kevin.

-Julie, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Lincoln ayudando a levantarse a Julie.

-Si Linky- dijo Julie.

-Oye Julie, gracias por salvar…- decía Lincoln.

-Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, ahora quédate atrás Hathaway, esto se pondrá peligroso- dijo Kevin.

-Qué, pero…- dijo Julie.

-¡Ya me oíste, hazlo!- dijo Kevin que ve que Pulgares se levantaba y Kevin lo golpea llevándolo a fuera.

Medusa se recupera e iba a agarrar a Kevin pero Jazz le da una patada de energía que la manda al aire y Ronnie Anne que crea una barrera magia con la Medusa se golpea la cabeza y cae al suelo.

Acido iba a huir pero frente a él estaba Fuego esperándolo.

- **¿Adónde ibas, aliento apestoso?** \- dijo Fuego en lo que Acido se preparara para soltar su aliento pero Fuego saca unas simples chistas al aire que hacen que exploten en la boca a Acido, y el fenómeno cae, y entonces Kevin levanta fácilmente a Pulgares para soltarlo y darle una patada que lo deja noqueado al suelo, quedando el trio fenómeno en el suelo.

- **Bien hecho equipo** \- dijo Fuego que regresa a ser Lincoln y entonces todos los niños en la escuela salen a felicitar a los héroes, ya sea saludándolos o pidiendo autógrafos, pero Kevin por su parte se iba a retirar pero… ve a Julie que entraba cabizbaja a la escuela.

-Argh, esa niña, oye- dijo Kevin que entra atrás de Julie.

En el pasillo Julie caminaba sola hasta que… Kevin llega y no se veía contento, se veía serio y con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh… hola, solo eres tu- dijo Julie.

-Hathaway, sé que no nos conocemos del todo, pero por lo que escuche, tu no haces esta clase de cosas, quiero preguntarte primero que nada, ¿porque lo hiciste?- dijo Kevin.

-Solo vi a Linky y las chicas en problemas y… sentí que debía ayudar y…- decía Julie.

¿Ayudar?, ponerte en un gran peligro no es ayudar, ellos están bien porque tienen poderes y pueden cuidarse solos, tu solo eres una niña normal, esos 3 tipos pudieron haber acabado contigo- dijo Kevin.

-Pero yo... ¿derribe a uno, no? y ¿el escritorio que le tire al grandote?- dijo Julie.

-Le tiraste un balón de quemados en la cara, eso no es derribar, y el escritorio fue pura suerte del momento, no puedes ponerte en esa clase de riesgos, que pensaría tu familia si te vieran- dijo Kevin.

-Pero yo… yo solo quería… ayudar- dijo Julie con algunas lágrimas.

-Lo siento, pero no ayudaste, para la próxima déjale esto a los verdaderos héroes, ¿entendido?- dijo Kevin.

-Claro, verdaderos héroes…- decía Julie ya bastante deprimida y con los ojos con lágrimas -Entiendo, tú y los demás tienen poderes y yo… ¡para ti soy una inútil verdad!-.

-¿Qué?, oye, yo no quise decir…- decía Kevin.

-¡Pues ya lo dijiste!, ¡creí que bajo ese exterior de chico malo había un alma gentil!, ¡pero si así piensas de mí!... entonces…- Julie entonces se va del lugar llorando y herida.

-Que, ¡Julie espera!, ¡no quería decir eso!- grito Kevin pero Julie ya se fue y el luego recibe un zape de Jazz.

-Bien hecho viejo, la hiciste llorar- dijo Jazz llegando junto a Lincoln y Ronnie Anne que no estaban felices por lo que vieron.

-No fue mi intención, solo quería que no se pusiera en riesgo- dijo Kevin.

-Entiendo que fue imprudente, pero en parte me salvo de que me aplastaran los huesos- dijo Lincoln.

-Y debo decirle, fue genial como le lanzo ese balón a la boca a Acido… pero enserio mejor que te disculpes con ella pronto- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Oh rayos…- dijo Kevin rascándose la nuca.

* * *

Mientras en el espacio, el cometa de aura rosa surcaba el espacio, pero este cambia su curso y en solo uno minutos llega a la vía láctea y pasaba por los planetas hasta ir directo a la tierra.

Ya era de noche, y en la casa Hathaway la familia cenaba, pero Julie era la única que no tocaba su comida, seguía deprimida por las palabras de Kevin.

-Ah, Julie cariño, ¿todo en orden?, pareces triste- dijo Johnny preocupado por su hija.

-No es nada papi… solo que… creo que no tengo hambre- dijo Julie.

-Pero tú amas las cenas familiares, además hice tú favorito, arroz frito con maíz- dijo Marah.

-¿Todo está bien hermanita?- dijo Bianca.

-Sí, estoy bien… ¿puedo levantarme?- pregunto Julie.

-Ah, claro, no hay problema hija, si quieres puedes darle tu comida a Dragon- dijo Marah en lo que Julie deja su plato en el suelo para Dragon y sube a su cuarto.

-Oigan, ¿creen que Julie se encuentre bien?, me preocupa- dijo Devin.

-No eres el único hermano- dijo Zack igual de preocupado y hasta Dragon pone mirada preocupada.

-Lo se chico, igual nos angustia- dijo Devin.

Mientras Julie en su cuarto, el ve una fotos que tenía en la pared, ella y Lincoln cuando ella llego a Royal Woods, otra de ella viendo a Ronnie en skate u otra que eran ella y Jazz en New York y otra de ambas en esas fotos sacadas de cabinas de fotos.

-Ustedes son mis amigos, quiero ayudarlos, cada vez que los veo en algún peligro… quiero ayudarlos- decía Julie que iba a llorar de nuevo pero… ve una estrella fugaz pasar -¿Una estrella fugaz?... puedo… talvez…- entonces Julie cierra los ojos -Quisiera poder tener habilidades propias, para ayudar a mis amigos en su lucha contra el mal… porfavor-.

En eso en el cielo, él meteorito cruzaba la atmosfera terrestre y empezaba a desintegrarse y volviendo polvo revelando que en su interior… había una especie de caja y entonces Julie ve que algo llegaba desde arriba hacia ella y ella se tapa los ojos esperando el impacto pero… mira que la caja… estaba levitando frente a ella.

-¿Ah?, ¿qué es?… ¿esto? … ¿una especie de… caja con un brillo rosa?- dijo Julie que iba a tomarlo, pero entonces toca la puerta.

-Juls, ¿está todo bien?, Bi y yo nos preocupamos por que te fuiste de esa forma- dijo Ash desde el otro lado la habitación.

-Eh sí, estoy bien… ¡necesitaba desahogarme, es todo!- dijo Julie.

-¿Segura?, recuerda que si algo te molesta puedes contarnos- dijo Bianca.

-Tranquila, ya estoy bien, feliz, feliz, con brillitos y arcoíris- dijo Julie mientras que al otro lado Ash y Bianca se miran todavía preocupados.

-Ah… ok, si pasa algo fuera de lo ordinario, avísanos, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Ash.

-Tranquilo hermano, lo hare- dijo Julie desde su cuarto y Ash y Bianca se retiran

En eso Julie decide tomar la caja flotante y lo mira de manera curiosa.

-¿Que será esto?, esperen, ¿qué dijo Lincoln sobre encontrar algo raro y misterioso?- dijo Julie en lo que le aparece una burbuja de recuerdo.

- _Recuerda Julie, si encuentras algo raro y misterioso, asegúrate de saber que es e investígalo a fondo_ \- entonces la burbuja desaparece.

-¡Funciona para mí!- dijo Julie que decide abrir la caja y ve lo que había en su interior y eran… -Son ¿unos aretes?- entonces Julie observo bien los objetos, eran redondos de color rosa y con un símbolo parecido a una mariposa, entonces Julie por curiosidad se quitó sus aretes de siempre y se coloca los que estaban en la caja y se miró al espejo –Je, me veo bien, son unos lindos accesorios-.

Entonces los aretes vuelven a brillar

-Ah… ok… eso no es normal- dijo Julie en lo que del arete derecho sale un pequeño brillo rosa y este empieza a tomar forma, era un ser pequeño con cabeza grande, antenas y alas de mariposa y una mancha en la frente, y este empieza a abrir los ojos y bosteza.

-Guau, que buena siesta que tuve- dijo la criatura.

-Ah… ah… ah…- Julie tenía los ojos muy abiertos sin saber que decir.

-Ah… ¡qué bien!, ¡por fin, por fin, por fin, por fin!- la criatura volaba por todos lados en la habitación bastante feliz.

-Ehh… ¡AHHHHHH!, ¡HAY UNA CRIATURITA MARIPOSA RARA EN MI CUARTO!- grito Julie.

-Oye, oye Julie, tranquila, todo está bien- dijo la criatura.

-¡UNA CRIATURITA MARIPOSA RARA QUE SABE MI NOMBRE!- grito Julie otra vez y se va a un rincón y toma cosas de su cómoda y empieza a lanzarlas.

-Jejej, por eso me caen bien los humanos, son tan graciosos, oye tranquila, tranquila, no soy mala, me llamo Pattifly- decía la criatura en lo que Julie seguían arrojando cosas, pero estas solo la atravesaban como si fuera un fantasma.

-¡Por que no te doy con las cosas que lanzo!, ¡ahhh!, ¡Mama, Papa!, ¡Ash, Bianca!, ¡Zack, Devin!- gritaba Julie.

-Tranquilízate, ¿si quisiera hacerte algo estaría flotando hablándote?- dijo la criatura.

-Ah… no… no sé qué contestar a eso, que… ¿que eres?- pregunto Julie

-Como dije me llamo Pattifly, soy un _Kwajin_ y soy la guardiana de los aretes de la creación, los que estas usando ahora mismo- dijo la criatura conocida como Pattifly.

-A… ¿Aretes?, ¿Kwajin?, ¿guardiana? espera, ¿a qué te refieres con todo eso?- preguntaba Julie.

-Hmmm… como que lo explico, tus aretes, son una de los objetos más poderosos del universo, que existieron desde que se creó el universo, muchos que las han usado se volvieron leyendas en todas las galaxias, y tú, tú fuiste elegida para volverte la nueva heroína del amor y la creación, ¡Lady rose!- dijo Pattifly.

-¿Me das un segundo?- dijo Julie que sale del cuarto y regresa con un vaso de agua que se bebe y luego lo escupe -¡QUEEEE!, ¡¿QUE SOY LA PROXIMA QUE COSA?!-.

-Lady rose, la heroína cuyo nombre surca las galaxias, siempre que el mal este cerca, Lady rose aparece, de hecho, han habido tantas Lady rose que perdí la cuenta… y la verdad…- entonces Pattifly mira por la ventana -Cuanto ha cambiado la tierra, la última vez habían castillos y mosqueteros y antes de esos habían pirámides con faraones y que decir cuando habían samurái, woooo que buenos tiempos, eso creo que te convierte quizás en la 4ta Lady rose terrestre-.

-Espera, espera, espera, detén tu tren, ¿estás diciéndome que yo, de un montón de jóvenes chicas potencialmente mejor capacitadas que yo, fui elegida para ser la portadora de unos aretes mágicos que me convertirán en una especie de súper heroína para combatir el mal?- dijo Julie.

-Los aretes eligen y jamás en mis mil millones de años de existencia se han equivocados, solo eligen a los que sean puros de corazón, con sentimientos cariñosos y un fuerte sentido de la justicia- dijo Pattifly.

-¿Yo tengo todo eso?- pregunto Julie.

-Si, como cuando bajaste a un gatito del árbol, ayudaste a una anciana a cruzar la calle, cuando ayudas a tus hermanos y una vez tomaste la culpa por algo que hiso Dragon y…- decía Pattifly.

-Espera, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto Julie.

-Oh, leí tu memoria- dijo Pattifly.

-¡¿Leíste mí que?!- grito Julie.

-Cuando te pusiste los aretes automáticamente nos unimos, ¿cómo crees que supe tu nombre?- dijo Pattifly.

-¿Eso no es violación a la privacidad?- dijo Julie.

-Yo no hice las reglas amiga- dijo Pattifly.

-Ok, ok entiendo, y… yo seré… ¿una heroína?- dijo Julie.

-Así es, tendrás el poder de crear cosas cuyo único límite es tu imaginación- dijo Pattifly.

Entonces Julie jadea sin poder creerlo, hasta que…

-¡YOOOOHHOOO! ¡VOY A SER UNA HEROINA!- gritaba Julie feliz corriendo por su cuarto.

-Así es, pero antes, debo explicarte algunas cosas antes de probar todo…- decía Pattifly diciendo algunas cosas a Julie…

* * *

De regreso en la prisión/asteroide, las cadenas que retenían la compuerta se rompen y las runas de contención son destruidas, desintegradas y hechas polvo… y entonces… la compuerta se abría lentamente, donde se veían unos ojos brillosos de color amarillo y con una especie de onda de aire manda a volar a la compuerta.

-¡AHHHHHJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- una silueta salía poniendo su pie fuera de esa prisión hasta salir definitivamente…

Ella tiene piel pálida, sombra morada en los ojos, vestida de una túnica negra con detalles morados y una capa morada, además de portar una corona dorada con gemas moradas y negras

Y para resaltar llevaba una especie de cetro cuyo extremo terminaba en una figura parecida a una media luna con una esfera roja en medio.

-Después de miles de años estoy libre… ¡LIBRE!- gritaba la maligna bruja/hechicera cuando se podía escuchar una canción y ella…

 _Listen up, you foolish people_

 _I am the greatest witch of all BANDORA_

 _Do Do Ra Do Ra! Do Do Do Do Ra Do Ra!_

 _Do Do Ra Ra Do Do Ra Ra Bandora!_

 _Do Do Ra Dora Do Do Dora Dora!_

 _Do Do Ra Ra Do Do Ra Ra Bandora!_

-¡Es hora de conquistar el universo!- gritaba la hechicera terminando su canción

- **Ama Bandora, por fin se cumplió su deseo de ser libre una vez más** \- dijo otro sujeto que salía de la prisión, parecía una especie de águila pero con el cuerpo de un felino humanoide con garras, cola y garras de un águila, ademas de portar una armadura plateada de tipo medieval.

-Así es Silvarion, pero antes, necesito las joyas de los _Kwajins_ , los pendientes de la creación y el brazalete de la destrucción, y vengarme de la que me encerró, Lady rose te destruiré y me quedare con tus gemas- gritaba la mencionada Bandora.

- **Hace mucho que nadie ha oído de una Lady rose, ¿está segura que aun los pendientes seguirán con la misma portadora?** \- dijo Silvarion.

-No me importa si es una nueva o la vieja, igual se las quitare, es hora de…- decía Bandora que con su cetro localizaba la ubicación de dichos artefactos -Hmmm… están en la tierra-.

- **¿La tierra?, ¿el planeta de agua y plantas?** \- dijo Silvarion en lo que Bandora lo golpea en la cabeza con su cetro.

-Esa misma pollo ignorante- dijo Bandora.

- **No era necesario que me pegara** \- dijo Silvarion sobándose el chichón.

-Como sea, la tierra será mi primera conquista, veamos… hmmm… su satélite natural será un buen lugar para nuestro hogar y… ¿qué es esto?, siento energía negativa allí, humillación, tristeza odio- dice Bandora que por su cetro ve a los fenómenos del circo en la cárcel -Je ha pasado tiempo así que… ¡hora de hechizar!-.

De su cetro, Bandora cargaba energía maligna y apuntaba a una dirección

-Almas atormentadas, atentas escuchen, tengan mi poder y vida mucha- entonces Bandora manda unas especies de flechas negras que surcan el espacio y en tan solo unos segundos… llegan a la tierra.

* * *

Mientras en la prisión, en la celda de los fenómenos.

-Argh, tonto niño, por su culpa otra vez estamos aquí- dijo Acido.

-¡Quiero venganza!, ¡la quiero, la quiero ya!- dijo Pulgares que golpeaba las rejas esperando salir.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos salir de aquí…- decía Medusa en lo que las flechas negras llegan y les da a los fenómenos que por el impacto parecían estar inconscientes… hasta que, levantan las cabezas y sus ojos brillaban en un morado brillante.

- _Oh pobres almas atormentadas por el fracaso, me llamo Bandora, ¿quieren venganza?, ¿quieren desquitarse?, les daré el poder necesario, pero no es gratis, como pago si ven esto_ –se veía una imagen de los pendientes de Julie - _Tómenlos y tráiganmelos, ¿entendidos?_ -.

-Sí, ama Bandora- dijeron los 3 fenómenos en lo que sus cuerpos brillaban y sus cuerpos empezaban a cambiar.

· Acido ahora parecía un ser esquelético o un zombie, con garras, colmillos saliendo de arriba de su boca y unos huesos saliendo de sus hombros.

· Pulgares ahora tenía un aspecto de simio del tipo gorila, con enormes brazos, cubierto de pelo.

· Medusa ahora si parecía medusa, con cabellos de serpientes, sus piernas ahora eran una cola de serpiente y traía un traje que parecía un vestido todo rasgado y con marcas purpuras en la cara y sus ojos eran negros con pupilas blancas.

Entonces Pulgares, toma los barrotes y con su nueva fuerza los derriba fácilmente, los guardias ven eso y disparar sus pistolas, pero Medusa lo cubre volviendo su piel en piedra y protegiendo a su compañero y Acido por su parte salta y con sus garras destruye las armas y los guardias corren

-Libres…- dijo Pulgares.

- ** _Sí, y hora de la venganza_** -.

Bandora con su cetro ve eso y ríe -¡Jajajajajaja!, qué bien se siente estar de regreso… ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-.

* * *

De regreso en la casa Hathaway, Pattifly terminaba de explicarle las cosas a Julie.

-Y eso es todo lo que tienes que…- decía Pattifly que siente una especie de vibración en su cuerpo –No… no no no no… ¡no puede ser!-.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿es algo malo?- pregunto Julie.

-Sabía que esa prisión no la encerraría para siempre… ¡pero porque ahora!- gritaba Pattifly.

-¿Encerraría?, ¿a quién?- pregunto Julie.

-Si esa sensación es verdad significa que… ¡Bandora está libre!- gritaba Pattifly volando como loca por todo el cuarto.

-¿Bandora?, ¿quién es Bandora?- pregunta Julie.

-Hace mucho tiempo, nosotros por _Kwajins_ protegíamos el equilibrio del universo con nuestros portadores, pero uno de nosotros… se corrompió

-¿Se corrompió?, no lo entiendo, ¿de qué hablas?- dijo Julie.

-Noriky era su nombre, la _Kwanjin_ de la pureza, pero un día aprendió algo prohibido, magia negra, y entonces ya no era la _Kwanji_ que conocí, se hiso llamar Bandora, la bruja del mal, nos cazaba y quería nuestro poder, hasta que hace 1000 años con mi antigua portadora… la encerramos- dijo Pattifly.

-Y ahora se liberó… oh no, eso es peligroso- dijo Julie preocupada.

-Demasiado Julie, esperaba que no se liberara hasta que fueras un poco mayor… pero comenzó su ataque, veras, ella puede corromper a la gente con su magia oscura y convertir a otros en lo que ustedes llamarían supervillanos- dijo Pattifly.

-¿Que? espera, eso… eso me suena familiar, pero… ¡eso igual es muy malo!- grito Julie.

-Sí, solo Lady rose puede volvernos a la normalidad… pero eso también es malo, Bandora enviara villanos por ti solo para arrebatarte los pendientes, Julie… dime… ¿aceptaras esto? aun sabiendo lo que te acabo de contar- dijo Pattifly en lo que Julie pensaba.

-Esto es muy arriesgado, tener poderes para poder luchas contra gente convertida, pero… es lo que siempre quise hacer, ayudar a Linky y a los demás, en su lucha contra el mal… yo… ¡acepto!-

-Genial, sabía que aceptarías, ahora, es hora de probar la mejor parte, ¿lista?

-¡Lista!... ¿para qué?- dijo Julie confundida.

-Solo di _"Pattifly, alas brillantes"_ \- dijo Pattifly.

-Está bien, ¡Pattifly, alas brillantes!- dijo Julie en lo que Pattifly entra a la fuera a los pendientes y el cuerpo de Julie brillar.

-¿Que esta?... ¡PASANDO!- grito Julie en lo que empezó una secuencia de transformación.

El cuerpo de Julie giraba y unas ráfagas de luz la envolvían y ahora tenía un traje de cuerpo completo de color rosa fuerte y aparecía encima un vestido de un rosa más claro de mangas cortas con líneas blancas al final con un cuello en forma de V y un circulo blanco en el centro con el logo de una mariposa, una falda a rayas rosa y blanca, unos guantes y botas también de tonos de rosa para finalizar con un antifaz con puntos negros en sus ojos y con unas líneas rosas en sus coletas.

-Guauuu, ¿qué es lo que llevo puesto ahora?... ¡me veo genial!

- _El traje de Lady rose, te queda genial_ \- decía Pattifly que no se encontraba allí y Julie la buscaba pero no la encontraba – _Jeje, estoy en los aretes Julie_ -.

-¿En los aretes, y como te escucho?- pregunto Julie.

- _Telepatía, pero si quisiera todos me pueden oír, pero por ahora tu solo puedes oírme_ -.

-Oh que bien, y… ¡no puede ser!, ¡no puedo salir por la puerta así!, ¡mis padres y hermanos no pararan de hacerme preguntas!- gritaba Julie histérica.

- _Oh cierto… permíteme_ \- entonces de la espalda de Julie se salían unas especies de alas de mariposa bastante brillantes.

-¿Alas?, espera… ¡PUEDO VOLAR!- grito Julie emocionada que salta pero por error se golpea la cabeza contra el techo -Auu, me dolió, pero no importa, ¡puedo volar!-.

- _Muy bien, ahora te guiare a donde está la energía maligna, lista para tu primera prueba Julie, o debería decir, Lady rose_ -.

-Más que lista, ¡es hora de la acción!- Julie abre su ventana y se sale volando a gran velocidad.

Sin embargo sin que ella subiera, Aaron vio todo por la puerta y sonríe un poco y entra -Veamos cómo termina esto- Aaron toma una hebilla de cinturón con el símbolo de un dragón que materializa una corra en su cintura – _DragoKnight ¡fight!_ -.

Aaron era rodeado de fuego verde para luego desaparecer y revelar que la armadura de _DragoKnight_ apareció en su cuerpo y entonces salta por la ventana y sacar sus alas de dragón e irse volado sigilosamente tras Julie.

Después Dragon aun preocupado por Julie, decide entrar al cuarto, pero él lo único que ve… es la habitación vacía y la ventana abierta, Dragon preocupado revisa bajo la cama, el armario y en todo el cuarto buscando, pero nada, entonces el piensa lo peor… que Julie escapo por la ventana y a toda velocidad baja y ve a su familia recogiendo la mesa.

-¡Rough, rough roooough!- decía Dragon imitando a un conocido perro rosa de la televisión.

-Lo siento amigo, no tenemos sobras- dijo Bianca.

-Él no está pidiendo sobras, ¿qué pasa amigo?, pareces alterado- dijo Ash en lo que Dragon usaba imitaciones, explicando con mímica e incluso usando los dedos para explicar y… -¡QUÉ!, ¡entraste al cuarto de Julie para ver si estaba bien, y no está allí!- grito Ash en lo que Dragon asiente desesperado -No, no, no, no… ¡esto es malo!

-¡Que!, ¡cómo es eso de que ella no está!- grito Zack.

-¿Y como tradujiste eso de gruñidos y ladridos?- pregunto Devin.

-¡Eso no importa, que no oyeron que Julie desapareció!- dijo Ash.

-Espera, oímos eso, ¿cómo es que Julie no está en su habitación?- grito Johnny en lo que la familia corre y ven que en efecto la habitación estaba vacía y sin rastro de Julie.

-¡Familia a la camioneta!, ¡vamos por nuestra pequeña Julie!- grito Bianca en lo que todos se suben a la camioneta Hathaway y arrancan en busca de algo muy importantes para ellos… Julie.

* * *

Mientras con Julie, ella probaba su nueva habilidad de vuelo…

-¡Yoohoo! puedo volar, puedo volar, si tú lo deseas, puedes volar- dijo Julie feliz por volar.

- _¿Impresionante eh? jijiji, no eres la primera lady rose que se emociona con esa habilidad_ \- dijo Pattifly.

-¿Ah no?, bueno quien las culpa, solo mira, mis pies no tocan el suelo, no voy en un avión y puedo sentir la brisa en mi cara- dijo Julie en lo que…

- _¿Oh?_ \- dijo Pattifly que desde los aretes siente algo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Julie.

- _Hay más personas cerca, siento sus presencias gracias a mis antenas, y… hmmm… son 6_ -.

Julie se esconde rápido en un árbol y allí ve pasar a…

Oye, son mis amigos, conociéndolos debí suponer que irían cuando allá un problema- dijo Julie.

- _Ah sí, recuerdo que tú tienes montones de amigos, espera, ¿ese niño trae el Omnitrix?_ \- dijo Pattifly que desde los pendiente ve con una visión de águila el Omnitrix en la muñeca de Lincoln.

-Sí, así se llama su reloj ese- dijo Julie.

- _Veo que Azmuth por fin lo termino, jeje, y por fin dejo de lado su escepticismo para otorgárselo a alguien_ \- dijo Pattifly.

-¿Azmuth?... espera, conoce al viejito enano del que habla Linky- dijo Julie.

- _Sí, lo conozco hace muuucho tiempo, puede ser un amargado a veces, y… uh, eso lo que siento es… una magia muy poderosa_ -.

-Es mi amiga Ronnie Anne, aprendió magia de un libro que leyó de un viejito y su sobrina que es mala- dijo Julie.

- _La otra chica, hay una energía de… Ilumitarian en ella, ¡hace mucho que no siento una!_ -.

-Es Jazz… oye, te los puedo presentar si quieres, de todos modos vamos a donde van ellos…

- _Oye oye oye, aunque me gustaría mucho conocerlos, no puedo_ -.

-¿Por qué?, se sus identidades, es justo que ellos sepan la mía- dijo Julie.

- _Lo siento mucho Julie, pero es una regla de todas las lady rose en general, jamás deben saber tu identidad_ -.

-Pero… pero…- decía Julie.

- _Enserio lo lamento Julie, pero mientras menos sepan, será mejor_ -.

Julie medio decepcionada sigue el vuelo hasta donde ocurre el caos.

* * *

Mientras en la ciudad, los fenómenos mutantes atacaban y destruían todo y asuntado a la gente, pero entonces, los héroes llegan al rescate.

-Quietos villa… eh… ¿y esos?- pregunto Lincoln.

-¿Que rayos son esas cosas?- pregunto Rex.

-Yo veo un zombie feo, un gorila con una uña en la cabeza y… ¿a medusa?- dijo Jazz.

-Esperen… son los fenómenos del circo- dijo Lincoln reconociendo a sus enemigos.

-¿Qué?- gritaron todos -¿Es una broma cierto?, los pusimos tras las rejas otra vez- dijo Kevin.

-Había oído que el tiempo en prisión cambia a la gente, pero esto es exagerado- dijo Chase.

Entonces Acido, al ver a los héroes, frunce el ceño, al igual que Medusa y Pulgares

-O…k, esto será nuevo… pero a la vez muy satisfactorio- dijo Jazz.

-Los enviamos a la cárcel hace rato, y lo volveremos a hacer- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Déjenmelo a mí- dijo Kevin convirtiendo su mano en un martillo y va directo a los fenómenos… pero ahora Pulgares con su nueva fuerza, lo toma de la cabeza.

-¡Kevin!- grito Chase.

-Ja, ja, débil- dijo Pulgares que azota a Kevin contra el suelo y después lo patea.

-Oye, solo yo puedo golpearlo- dijo Rex activando sus _Smack hands_ y con ellas golpea a Pulgares pero su otro brazo es agarrado por los cabellos/serpientes de Medusa.

- **No te metas** \- dijo Medusa.

-Déjalo cabellos de serpientes- dijo Jazz lanzando energía, pero Medusa usa a Rex como escudo y es golpeado con la energía y mandado a volar.

-Oh Rex, lo siento- dijo Jazz.

-Descuida, he recibido…- decía Rex en lo que Pulgares sujeta a Rex y lo manda al aire para después golpearlo en la cara.

-Andando Chase- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix se transforma en… - **¡Cannonbolt!** -.

-¡Esto se pondrá salvaje!- dice Chase que se vuelve un Ankylosaurus - _Oigan feos, que tal si jugamos un juego, ¡se llama esquiva la bola!_ \- entonces Chase con su cola impulsa a Cannonbolt que golpea a pulgares y empieza a rebotar y rebotar y golpea a medusa y sigue e iba a ir contra acido

Pero entonces Acido con una agilidad impresionante lo esquiva y luego patea a Cannonbolt mandándolo contra el equipo, pero Ronnie Anne lo detiene con un hechizo de levitación y Cannonbolt regresa a su forma normal y en el suelo.

-Lo siento Linc-.

- **Descuida, ¿vaya desde cuando ellos son tan… difíciles de vencer?** \- dijo Cannonbolt.

-No se… ¡pero ya me enoje!- grito Kevin que va a la carga corriendo

-¡Kevin espera!- grito Jazz pero Kevin no escucha y va para golpear a Acido, pero este esquivaba sin problemas los golpes de Kevin para luego de un zarpazo lo manda contra el suelo y luego pisándolo.

- ** _¿Ahora quién es el más fuerte?_** \- dijo Acido que iba a darle otro zarpazo pero… algo lo detiene y era como un yoyo rosa y brillante que sujeta del brazo a Acido - ** _¿Qué?_** -

-Chido Ronnie ¿cuándo ibas a decirnos que podías hacer eso?- dijo Rex.

-Eh… yo no fui- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¡Fui yo!- grito una voz y todos voltean la mirada y ven a alguien aterrizando en el suelo entre los héroes y los fenómenos –Guau, ¡eso fue muy divertido!, y… ¿de qué me perdí?- pregunto Julie/Lady rose en lo que Cannonbolt regresa a ser Lincoln que miraba curioso a la nueva heroína.

-Yo soy la guerrera del amor y la justicia… ¡Lady rose ha llegado!- grito Julie haciendo una pose mientras aun sujetaba el brazo de Acido.

-¿Quién ser la nueva?- pregunto Pulgares.

- **No lo sé… pero si esta con ellos es nuestra enemiga** \- dijo Medusa en lo que junto a Pulgares iban a atacar, pero Julie usando a Acido como mangual, golpea a Medusa y a Pulgares y deshaciendo el yoyo que sujetaba a Acido.

-Eso se sintió… ¡Asombroso!, ¿enserio ustedes hacen esto todo los días?, porque se siente muy bien- dijo Julie emocionada en lo que Lincoln se acercó a ella y la miro de arriba abajo.

-¿Julie desde cuando puedes hacer eso?- dijo Lincoln nada impresionado, pero Julie al oír eso… se pone muy nerviosa.

-Ah… ¿Julie?, qui… ¿quién es la tal Julie?, yo soy Lady rose- dijo Julie tratando de ocultar su identidad.

-Luna y Ash se besaron el otro día- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Que!, ¡y no me dijeron!, ¡qué clase de hermano y futura cuñada son ellos!... uy…- dijo Julie al darse cuenta que metió la pata.

-Te pille- dijo Lincoln.

-No… lo creo, ¿enserio eres tu Julie?- dijo Jazz.

-No puede ser- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Orale- dijo Rex.

-Ahh… ¿quién es Julie?- dijo Chase confundido.

-La hermana de Devin viejo, recuerdas, el que te hiso esa fea broma en la escuela ayer- dijo Rex.

-El tipo jamás menciono que tenía una hermana- dijo Chase.

-Después nos dices la razón, ahora, hay que detener a los 3 chiflados mutantes- dijo Lincoln.

-Y aún no sabemos qué les ocurrió y porque están así- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Rex levanta a Kevin.

-Gracias, aun que, igual los teni… espera, dijeron que esa chica nueva es… ¿Hathaway?- dijo Kevin sin creer pero Julie solo lo ignoro y mira a los fenómenos levantarse.

-Es hora…- decía Julie -¡De probar su suerte!/ _¡De probar su suerte!_ \- dijeron tanto Julie como Pattifly.

Pulgares fue el primero en atacar, corriendo con sus enormes brazos para intentar darle un fuerte golpe a Julie pero… los brazaletes de Julie brillan y luego genera una energía rosa de sus guantes y con ellas crea un escudo que bloquea los golpes de Pulgares.

-¿Que?

-Sorpresa monito- dijo Julie que luego convierte ese escudo en un puño gigante, y con este le regresa el golpe a Pulgares con el doble de fuerza, entonces Acido ve bien los pendientes de Julie y…

- ** _Esos aretes…_** \- dijo Acido.

- **Sí, son los que la ama Bandora quiere** \- dijo Medusa.

- ** _Pues que esperamos, hay que quitárselos_** \- dijo Acido iba hacia ella pero a medio camino se resbala y cae al suelo y era… se resbala gracias a Goop,

- **Lo siento, pero no evite meterme** \- dijo Goop.

- **¡Dije que no se metieran!** \- dijo Medusa que iba a agarrar a Julie con sus serpientes pero Rex con sus _Smack hands_ y Chase con garras de Velociraptor la sujetan.

-¿Ibas a algún lado?- dijo Rex.

-Porque nosotros si te daremos un paseo- dijo Chase en lo que ambos aun agarrando a Medusa la hacen girar y girar para mandarla a volar.

Pero Medusa se hace piedra y les aumenta el peso pero Jazz con la pierna con energía la patea y la manda a volar.

-Mientras más duro, peor es la caída- dijo Jazz.

Pulgares se recupera y arroja un auto hacia los chicos, pero Ronnie Anne lo detiene con uno de sus hechizos y se la iba a arrojar pero…

-Permíteme amiga- dijo Julie que genera una mano gigante y Ronnie Anne le da el auto y con ella golpea a pulgares estrellándolo contra el suelo.

-Nada mal, eres buena- dijo Ronnie Anne que alza una ceja con una sonrisa y Julie iba a responder pero…

-¡Chicas, cuidado!- grita Jazz viendo que Acido venia hacia ellas y luego el suelta unas bolas de baba acida de su boca e iba a impactarles, pero… Kevin las bloquea con su cuerpo y aunque le dolia… su cuerpo estaba intacto.

-¿Kevin?- dijo Julie sin creer.

-Estoy bien… no es nada- dijo Kevin.

- _¡Julie, es hora de la purificación!_ \- dijo Pattifly.

-Entendido- dijo Julie que se pone en frente de los fenómenos y entonces ella alza su mano derecha brilla con bastante intensidad y sus ojos brillan con igual de intensidad.

-¿Que va a hacer?

-¡Es hora de suprimir a la maldad, purificación!/ _¡Es hora de suprimir a la maldad, purificación!_ -.

De las manos de Julie sale 3 esferas de color rosa brillante y están entran en las cabezas de los fenómenos y entonces lo que parecían rayos morados de sus cuerpo comenzaban a lastimarlos, eliminando y suprimiendo el mal que entro en ellos y poco a poco los fenómenos regresaban a su estado anterior, para luego finalmente salir de ellos las esferas brillantes que ahora eran purpuras por la maldad sacada de ellos y regresar hasta Julie y esta de un simple movimiento de sus dedos las elimina.

-No más maldades para ustedes- dijo Julie con una sonrisa.

* * *

-No… no, ¡NO NO NO NO NO!- gritaba Bandora que ahora estaba en la luna de la tierra -¡Cómo es posible!, ¡quien frustro mis planes!- seguía gritando y haciendo un puchero.

- **Ama Bandora… acaso… habrá llegado una nueva Lady rose** \- dijo Silvarion.

-¿La nueva lady rose? o sea… no, los pendientes de la creación encontraron a una nueva portadora, tal parece que a partir de ahora, tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer, pero no importa, y sabes por qué?- decía Bandora en lo que Silvarion tenía cara de duda –Porque aún queda el brazalete de la destrucción, y una vez que lo tenga, podre quitarle los pendientes a quien sea que los tenga, y con el poder de ambos, ¡conquistare el universo entero!- grita Bandora que ríe malvadamente de nuevo… hasta que… pero primero…

Do Do Ra Do Ra! Do Do Do Do Ra Do Ra!

Do Do Ra Ra Do Do Ra Ra Bandora!

Do Do Ra Dora Do Do Dora Dora!

Do Do Ra Ra Do Do Ra Ra Bandora!

¡DORA!

Terminando con nuevamente una risa malvada de parte de la bruja.

* * *

-Auhh… ¿qué paso?, esta no es la cárcel- dijo Acido confundido.

- **No pero…** \- dijo Goop regresando a ser Lincoln -Volverán a ella-.

-Uhh, ¡esto fue muy divertido! ya veo por qué les gusta tanto ser héroes- dijo Julie.

-Hablando de eso, tu nos debes un par de explicaciones, "Lady rose"- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Además Julie, ¿que dirías si tu familia se entera de lo que eres ahora?- dijo Jazz.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Julie en lo que Jazz señala cierta parte y todos voltean y… sorprendentemente la familia de Julie, todos con bocas abiertas al tope –Eh… jeje… hola ciudadanos, váyanse a sus casas y…-

-¿Julie?- dijo Ash.

-No sé qué me habla joven…- decía Julie.

- _Julie, mejor ríndete, ya los saben_ \- dijo Pattifly en lo que Julie pone cara de culpa.

Sin que nadie lo sepa, alguien desde un callejón vio todo, era Aaron bajo su identidad de DragoKnight.

-Nada mal rosita, nada mal- dijo Aaron con una sonrisa.

* * *

Más tarde en la casa Hathaway y de dejar a los fenómenos en la cárcel, todos se reunieron para que Pattifly explicaran todo.

-Y esa es la historia de mi origen y porque Julie es la actual elegida- dijo Pattifly.

-Quien lo diría Julie, estuviste destinada a algo grande, y ni si quiera lo sabias- dijo Rex felicitando a Julie.

-O sea, que Julie ahora es…- decía Johnny.

-¿Una súper heroína con unos pendientes mágicos para combatir el mal?- dijo la Marah.

-Eso lo resume básicamente- dijo Pattifly.

-Y te lo agradezco Pattifly… no… te diré Patty de ahora en adelante- dijo Julie.

-¿Patty eh?, oye, me gusta cómo suena- dijo Pattifly ahora nombrada Patty.

-Mami, Papi, hermanos, sé que quizás no les guste, pero es algo que quiero y tengo que hacer, así que… por favor- dijo Julie.

-¿Estás loca?, que no sabes de los peligros que… que…- decía Zack cuando… Julie hacia los ojos de cachorro suplicante

-Hay no, sus ojos suplicantes- dijo Bianca.

-No podremos decirle que no a eso- dijo Ash que con el resto de la familia intenta resistir, pero… al final seden y suspiran

-¿Ustedes prometen que la cuidaran y verificaran que no se meterá en problemas?- dijo Johnny a Lincoln y los demás y asienten.

-Bien Julie, si no tenemos opción, pues… aceptamos, puedes ser la heroína que querías ser- dijo Marah sonriendo un poco.

-¡Sí!, gracias, mami, gracias papi, y gracias hermanos- dijo Julie abrazando a su familia.

-Por favor promete que tendrás cuidado hermanita- dijo Ash.

-Sí, lo último que queremos, es que te pase algo malo, solo tienes 11 años, aun tienes una vida por delante- dijo Bianca en lo que Dragon mira a Julie con una mirada suplicante.

-Ya tranquilo, estaré bien- dijo Julie abrazando a Dragon.

-Genial, y sobre todo, tendré más material para mi blog, abriré una nueva sección… "Milagrosa: las aventuras de Lady rose"… ¿qué les parece?- dijo Devin.

-Presiento que recibirías una demanda por ese nombre- dijo Bianca.

-Además tendrías que hacerlo rosa, y tu odias el rosa- dijo Zack.

-Neh, lo vale- dijo Devin.

Despues de eso, Lincoln y el resto salen de la casa Hathaway para irse a sus propias casas cuando…

-Ah, Julie, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- dijo Kevin quedándose atrás para hablar.

-Tu… ¿me llamaste por mi nombre?- dijo Julie.

-Sí, escucha, sobre lo de esta mañana, quiero decir que… lo siento- decía Kevin avergonzado y Julie iba a decir algo… -Tuviste tus razones, fui un completo insensible y no aprecie tu intención de ayudarnos, me comporte como un idiota y enserio lo lamento… ahora me di cuenta que enserio eres una gran heroína, creo que me hiciste tragar mis propias palabras-.

-En… enserio… gra… gracias, Kevin- dijo Julie con un leve sonrojo y sin pensarlo, lo abraza, lo cual Kevin se sonroja mucho por ese acto.

-Ah… oye, ¿qué haces?- dijo Kevin.

-Abrazándote, gracias- dijo Julie que le da un beso en la mejilla y Kevin ahora si se pone rojo

-Ah… está bien… de nada- dijo Kevin en lo que ahora hay un silencio entre ambos.

-Ahora… ¿se van a besar o qué?- dijo Patty en lo que ahora los 2 se sonrojan muchísimo.

-¡Patty!, ¡no digas eso!- dijo Julie sonrojada.

-Ups, sorry, yo tampoco se cerrar la boca- dijo Patty.

-Ah ok… yo...mejor me voy a mi casa, nos vemos Julie- dijo Kevin despidiéndose.

-Si… adiós- dijo Julie que entra a su casa y Kevin se va por su lado.

-Ay el amor, tan mágico y hermoso- dijo Patty que guiña el ojo al espectador y terminando el capitulo.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	82. Primus

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En Vilgaxia, el planeta natal del conquistador de mundos Vilgax, aun celebraba su salvación y alabando a su líder Vilgax, después de la invasión de El'Terhor y sus Ectorunites.

-Vilgaxia está a salvo de nuevo, la gente lo ama- dijo Psyphon, pero a Vilgax al parecer le importa poco eso y se da media vuelta entrando a su castillo -¿Pasa algo malo mi amo?-.

- **Ciento que no lo merezco** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Perdone que lo cuestione pero… ¿Qué quiere decir?, oh señor conquistador de 10…- decía Psyphon pero Vilgax lo miro feo –Oh cierto, fue obligado a devolverlos, pero eso no quita el hecho de que todos se arrodillen debido a su gran poder- dijo Psyphon en lo que Vilgax se sienta en su trono.

- **Casi todos** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Es cuestionable que el terrícola infante conocido como Lincoln Loud lo ha derrotado cuestionables veces, lo tiene…- decía Psyphon.

- **¡Cuida tus palabras, mequetrefe!** \- grito Vilgax haciendo que Psyphon se calle – **Tus consejos son valiosos, pero reemplazables** -.

-Si amo… lo que quise decir es que… si se lo propone, puede vencer al que llama niño insoportable y quitarle su Omnitrix-

- **Sé que puedo lograrlo sin problema alguno, pero sabes, nunca he estado tan cerca de controlar el Omnitrix y su poder como yo creía** \- dijo Vilgax en lo que le llega un recuerdo.

* * *

Se podía ver el momento en que Vilgax estaba frente a El'Terhor.

- **Te liberare de la prisión, y a cambio, me dirás lo que quiero saber** \- dijo Vilgax

- ** _El secreto para vencer a Lincoln Loud, los secretos del Omnitrix_** \- dijo Z'Skayr.

- **Dímelo… y te liberare** \- dijo Vilgax con un tono serio al igual que amenazante.

- ** _Primus_** \- dijo El'Terhor.

* * *

-¿Maestro, en que está pensando?- pregunto Psyphon.

- **Venganza** \- dijo Vilgax tan serio como tranquilo.

* * *

 **Primus**

Regresando a la tierra de noche, a las afueras de Royal Woods, algo pasa volando atravesando un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a Royal Woods", siendo un robot Techadon de color rojo que fue arrojado por Kevin.

El robot se levanta y el y Kevin se dirigían hacia el otro para atacar, pero entonces un látigo mecánico sujeta al robot mientras Kevin se sube en el robot y lo golpea en la cabeza con un brazo izquierdo como martillo y el otro como un mangual.

-Oye, que no habíamos luchado con uno así antes- dijo Rex sujetando al Techadon con su _Blast caster_.

-Este no, son robots producidos en serie- dijo Kevin en lo que el Techadon logra liberar sus brazos y con ellas sujeta el _Blast caster_ de Rex y con fuera lo empieza a girar y girar y arrojarlo lejos y entonces se quita a Kevin de encima y tirarlo al suelo para empezar a pisarlo, entonces los demás llegan.

-Resiste amigo, allá voy- dijo Chase que iba cuando… Lincoln lo detiene.

-Tranquilo amigo, dejemos que la nueva se encargue- dijo Lincoln en lo que el robot Techadon iba a darle el golpe de gracia a Kevin cuando… un látigo de energía rosa sujeta el pie del Techadon y el otra vez lanzado lejos y era obra de…

-Es hora… de probar tu suerte Techadon- dijo Julie alias Lady rose.

- _Tú lo has dicho compañera_ \- dijo la guardiana de los aretes llamada Pattifly/Patty desde dentro de los aretes.

-Sí, Julie está en el equipo ahora, por donde empiezo, ah ya se- decía Lincoln al lector en lo que al parecer muestra una imágenes –Julie fue a la academia de Plomeros, debido a sus habilidades y nuestra recomendación, hiso el curso básico, y si Hulka fue su instructor, y para nuestra impresión, para ella le fue muy sencillo, hacia las lagartijas y el trote sin parar, pudo armar un arma de Plomero a la primera y demostrar buena puntería, y por si fuera poco ella venció en tiempo record a un escuadrón alfa en una simulación, gracias a eso se volvió una Plomera y parte de nuestro equipo

Se veía una insignia de Plomero en el cinturón de Julie en lo que estaba en frente al Techadon que salto para golpearla pero Julie solo esquivo y genero 2 puños que golpean al Techadon y con una bota hecha por ella lo patea de nuevo.

-Oigan chicos, juguemos a lanzar al Techadon- dijo Julie que con una raqueta de tenis hecha por ella golpea al Techadon y entonces Chase transforma su pie transformado en la pata de un Triceratops patea al Techadon, después Jazz con su pie envuelto en energía lo vuelve a patear, luego Ronnie Anne con su magia levita al Techadon y lo lanza al aire para que luego Rex llegando con sus _Boogie packs_ y cambiando a sus _Smack hands_ lo arremete contra el suelo

-Y tiempo fuera/ _Y tiempo fuera_ \- dijeron tanto Julie como Patty.

-Te felicito Hathaway- dijo Kevin en lo que el robot algo deñado se levanta para seguir pero una especie de onda verde lo para.

- **Que mal, me da tristeza, no puedes resistir mi personalidad magnética** \- dijo Lodestar que usando su habilidad de magnetismo comenzaba a desmantelar al robot, pero el Techadon separa su brazo de su cuerpo comenzando a alejarse.

-¡No dejen que se escape la mano!- grito Ronnie Anne lanzando energía mágica a la mano Techadon pero entonces… Kevin lo aplasta.

-No esta vez- dijo Kevin en lo que Lodestar seguía desarmando al robot.

- **Si pudieras hablar, me pregunto cuáles serían tus ultimas**...- decía Lodestar en lo que escucho el sonido del reloj y regreso a su forma humana –Ah que… ¡eres una gran porquería, ni siquiera pasaron 10 minutos!-.

- **Omnitrix debe regresar a Primus** -.

-¿Primus?… ¿Quién es Primus?- pregunto Lincoln en lo que el Techadon apunto su brazo en forma de ametralladora hacia Lincoln y cuando estaba por darle, Julie lo sujeta evitando ser vaporizado –Gracias Julie-.

-No hay de que Linky- dijo Julie en lo que los demás regresaban a la acción.

-Linc no te quedes ahí, transfórmate en algo y pelea- dijo Jazz disparándole energía al robot, en eso Julie baja a Lincoln y también vuelve a la batalla.

-Y que tal algo como…- dijo Lincoln activando el reloj y transformarse… pero… -¡Humungosaurio!- grito Lincoln al darse cuenta que… no se transformó -¿Humungosaurio?-.

- **Esa función no está disponible, el Omnitrix debe regresar a Primus** -

Lincoln estaba confundido mientras Kevin junto a Chase golpeaban al Techadon.

-¿Qué está pasando Loud?- dijo Kevin.

-No lo sé, nunca antes me había pasado esto- dijo Lincoln tratando de seleccionar otro alien, pero nada -¡En donde están mis alienigenas!-.

- **Esta función no está disponible, el Omnitrix debe regresar a Primus** -.

-Creo que alguien llamado Primus pide el Omnitrix- dijo Julie mirando el Omnitrix con curiosidad.

- _Pri… primus… chicos, Primus es…_ \- decía Patty.

-No sé quién sea… pero llamo en mal momento- dijo Rex que con fuerza arranco la cabeza del Techadon y está cayendo al suelo, pero entonces el reloj empieza a brillar y una especie de domo verde empezó a rodear a Lincon y a Julie que estaba cerca.

-Están siendo tele-transportados- dijo Ronnie Anne yendo hacia el brillo.

-Y que haces aquí sentado- dijo Jazz que con los demás también y entonces…

* * *

Luego todos iban cayendo del cielo estrellándose contra el suelo.

-Eso fue genial, fue un aterrizaje suave- dijo Julie.

-Sí, porque aterrizaste encima de mí dijo Ronnie Anne que se vio que ella estaba encima de Jazz, Jazz de Lincoln, Lincoln de Chase, Chase de Kevin y Kevin…

-¡Quieres todos bajarse de mi espalda!- grito Rex en lo que todos se ponen de pie.

-Que conste que no quería quedarme atrás- dijo Jazz.

-Fue un golpe limpio… ¿Qué lugar es este?- dijo Kevin que como lo demás veían el terreno de donde llegaron.

-Ni idea, pero es curioso- dijo Chase viendo que el lugar parecía un bosque o una jungla, pero el cielo era de un tono gris, el bosque de árboles azules y varias plantas de orígenes y aspecto extraño, y el agua era de un extraño tono verde que aparentemente provenían de una especie de volcán en el centro del lugar –Aunque muy interesante- dijo Chase con una sonrisa y luego voltean al ver a unos extraños insectos voladores parecidos a mosquitos que con sus aguijones toman algo del líquido verde y luego irse volando a la cima del volcán y para colmo, todo ven que el Omnitrix parpadeaba.

-¿Esta… mandando una señal?- pregunto Rex.

-Agrégalo a la lista de cosas que no entiendo de esta cosa- dijo Lincoln en lo que entonces los mosquitos alienígenas regresan y van directo hacia los chicos.

-Chicos, nos atacan- dijo Kevin en lo que todos se van corriendo o en el caso de las chicas volando lejos de ellos insectos.

-Saben, si yo hubiera construido en Omnitrix le hubiera hecho unas mejoras… como hacerlo funcionar- dijo Lincoln que junto a los demás seguían huyendo hasta ser rodeado por los mosquitos, mientras Lincoln trataba de hacer funcionar el Omitrix –Lo siento chicos, no funciona-.

-Te cubrimos- dijo Chase que se transforma en un Suchominus y salta empezando a morder a uno de los insectos con sus fuertes mandíbulas.

Kevin con sus manos en forma de martillo los golpeaba, Rex con sus _Punk busters_ les daba patadas y luego fuertes pisadas, mientras Jazz desde el aire les daba golpes con su energía junto a Julie lanzaba esferas de energía rosa y Ronnie Anne desde el suelo lanzaba proyectiles mágicos y la cubría a ella y a Lincoln con un escudo mágico.

-Parece que van tras el Omnitrix- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Pues buena suerte, esta cosa no ira a ningún…- decía Lincoln cuando el Omnitrix se activa y del Omnitrix salían tres láseres de que al parecer atrapan a los insectos –Ok… no sé qué paso, y sigo sin entender que hace-.

Sin embargo los insectos no parecían sentir ninguna clase de dolor o cansancio… en lugar de eso parecía que…

-No lo lastima… al parecer lo está escaneando- dijo Jazz.

-Toma una muestra de ADN de esa cosa- dijo Rex.

-Deja de tomar muestra y empieza a tomar nota, o gran poseedor del Omnitrix- dijo Kevin en lo que el Omnitrix se detiene.

- **Omnitrix regreso a Primus, Lincoln Loud cumplió su papel, Omnitrix debe encontrar a su creador** -.

-Espera, ¿qué?- dijo Lincoln en lo noto que su traje de deshizo y luego el Omnitrix deshace las correas que lo mantenía unido a Lincoln y este empezó a levitar y luego siendo tomado y llevado por los mosquitos alienígenas.

-No dejen que escapen- dijo Rex en lo que todos fueron tras el mosquito que se llevó el Omnitrix, pero los demás insectos les bloqueaban el paso hasta perder de vista al que perseguían.

-No puedo creerlo… el Omnitrix… se fue- dijo Lincoln sin creer lo que le paso, pero luego Rex lo agarra y activa su _Rex ride_ y siendo seguido por demás y atravesando la selva para ir hacia el volcán –Perdí el Omnitrix, el arma más poderosa del universo…-.

-Sin contar mis aretes- dijo Julie volando cerca de Lincoln.

-Azmuth me va a matar- dijo Lincoln.

-Amigo, está más enojado conmigo por hackearlo que no se podría enojar aún más contigo- dijo Kevin.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Lincoln en lo que Rex se detiene y ven un gran rastro de esos bichos alienígenas, algunos derribados y otro mutilados.

-¿Sera los que derribamos?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-No creo, estamos muy lejos de donde los atacamos- dijo Chase en lo que observa una parte de ellos –Por lo que se ve fueron atacados por un arma de rayos- dijo Chase.

-Al parecer no somos los únicos que están buscando a estas cosas- dijo Rex.

-No hay polvo, nada de musgo y la jungla no ha crecido sobre ellos- dijo Jazz.

-No sucedió hace mucho al parecer- dijo Lincoln.

-Es una buena razón para seguir caminando- dijo Kevin.

* * *

Los chicos seguían caminando por toda la jungla, todos iban caminando, Jazz y Julie volando por su partes… pero Chase…

-¡Yoohoo!- me siento como si hubiera vuelto a la jungla- dijo Chase que iba de árbol en árbol.

-Bestia o Mono Araña me serian útiles en ahora- dijo Lincoln en lo que Rex usando su _Big fat sword_ cortaba las lianas del paso –El fango, la humedad… todo lo asqueroso-.

-A mí no me molesta- dijo Chase en lo que agarro una mosca y…

-Si yo fuera tú, no me comería eso, no sabe dónde ha estado o que es- dijo Julie en lo que Chase lo deja.

-Ya lo oíste Loud, deja de quejarte como niña- dijo Kevin.

-¿¡Que dijiste!?- dijeron Ronnie Anne, Jazz y Julie mirando feo a Kevin.

-Intentaba insultarlo a él o a Rex si él se quejaba, y se me salió esa tontería- dijo Kevin en su defensa.

-Yo no me quejo, no es mi primera vez en una jungla- dijo Rex aun cortando lianas y silbando.

-Quisiera tener tu buen humor ahora- dijo Lincoln.

-Mejor acostúmbrate a ser tú de nuevo, quizás nunca recuperes el Omnitrix- dijo Kevin en lo que los demás lo miran –Es… una idea probable no-.

-Tengo que recuperarlo, necesito recuperarlo… sin el soy…- decía Lincoln en lo que Ronnie Anne le pone una mano en su hombro y le sonríe y él le devuelve la sonrisa.

Luego después de mucho caminar, llegan a la orilla de un gran rio que separa el camino.

-Nos tomara todo el día cruzar- dijo Lincoln en o que fue tomado por Ronnie Anne y vuela hasta llegar a la orilla.

-¿Te gusto el paseo?- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Jazz, Julie también vuelan al otros lado, Chase con alas de Pterodactylo y Rex con sus _Boogie Packs_ iban tras ellas pero…

-¡Oigan, y yo que!- grito Kevin.

-Ups, ¡lo siento amigo, olvidamos que no puedes volar!- grito Chase.

-Yo me encargo- dijo Rex activando su _Blast caster_ y agarrando a Kevin y jalarlo al otro lado… pero luego, un gran tentáculo agarra a Kevin y con fuerza arranca a Kevin del arma de Rex.

-¡Kevin!- grito Julie.

-Allá voy amigo- dijo Chase transformándose en un _Baryonyx_ y entran al agua mientras los demás preocupados esperan hasta que algo paso y una gran ola azota el lugar donde estaban, pero son protegidos por una barrera mágica de Ronnie Anne.

-Si fuera Acuático- dijo Lincoln quejándose de su impotencia.

-¡Se acabó, yo entrare!- grito Rex cuando…

-Estamos aquí- todos voltean y ven a Chase y Kevin en la cima de unos árboles y mojados.

* * *

Finalmente, los chicos entran a una cueva debajo del volcán y deciden entrar hasta que escuchan unos ruidos y al acercarse lo suficiente y estar escondidos, lo ven y eran 2 personas peleando que resultan ser…

-¡Vilgax!- grito Lincoln.

-¿Y Humungosaurio?- pregunto Julie al ver a Humungosaurio.

-Yo diría que alguien intercepto tu Omnitrix- dijo Kevin.

-Y como lo puede usar, Azmth dijo que solo Lincoln o alguien que tenga ADN Loud lo puede usar sin lastimarse- dijo Rex.

-Debe ser el tal Primus, él y Vilgax deben estar juntos en esto- dijo Lincoln en lo que Vilgax y Humungosaurio regresaban a su pelea, Vilgax levanta a Humungosaurio y lo arroja hacia una esquina de la cueva –O puedo estar equivocado-.

Humungosaurio se levanta y este corre hacia Vigax y se abalanza contra él y hace una maniobra en lo que lo lanza y luego darle una fuerte embestida como un toro haciéndolo retroceder bastante chocando contra una pared, Humungosaurio se acercaba a los escombros, pero Vilgax se levanta de allí casi sin ningún rasguño.

- **Admiro tu empeño, pero no me llegas ni a los talones** \- dijo Vilgax tomando su espada y disparando un fuerte laser que le da a Humungosaurio y este hace que regrese a la normalidad revelando ser… Azmuth, dejando sin palabra a los chicos.

-Da… dame un minuto, estoy algo… fuera de practica- dijo Azmuth usando el Omnitrix como cinturón.

-Es Azmuth- dijo Lincoln sin creer.

-Debí suponerlo, el Omnitrix no dejaba de buscar a su creador- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Entonces Vilgax agarra una enorme piedra y la arroja directo a Azmuth, entonces este activa el Omnitrix pero la piedra le llega y todos estaban sin habla y creyendo lo peor… cuando la roca es levanta y este revela a Rath que levantaba la gran roca sin ningún esfuerzo.

- **Déjame decirte algo Vilgax, conquistador de 10 mundos, Azmuth será el que te derrote, Azmuth te hará caer, aunque estés parado justo aquí, tú no eres y serás rival para la grandeza de Azmuth** \- dijo Rath en lo que con su garra parte fácilmente la roca que sostenía y las lanza contra Vilgax, pero Vilgax las destruye fácilmente con su visión laser, y entonces ve arriba de la cueva unas estalactitas y con su visión laser les da y las estalactitas empiezan a caer y Rath las empieza a evadir pero varias les caen encima, y entonces Azmuth cae cansado y agotado al suelo.

-¡Azmuth!- grito Lincoln que iba para allá, pero Jazz lo detiene.

-No puedes pelear con Vilgax así, nosotros nos encargamos, Julie, cuídalo y que no se valla- dijo Jazz en lo que todos iban hacia Vilgax dejando a Lincoln atrás.

-Genial… me volví una carga- dijo Lincoln triste mientras Julie trataba de consolarlo, mientras en la batalla Vilgax agarra a Azmuth y lo sujeta con su puño.

- **¡Admítelo, te he derrotado!** \- grito Vilgax en lo que Kevin aparece frente a él.

-Lamento interrumpir tu discurso- dijo Kevin que golpea a Vilgax en el estómago, pero el conquistador lo agarra de la cabeza y la lanza lejos, mientras Jazz vuela y le lanzaba energía en lo que Chase va corriendo y se transforma en Pachycephalosaurus y lo enviste, pero Vilgax con fuerza lo frena y le da un rodillazo y lo hace a un lado.

- **Si ustedes están aquí, quiere decir que Loud está cerca** \- dijo Vilgax en lo que Ronnie Anne levitaba rocas con su magia y las lanzaba contra Vilgax mientras Rex activa sus _Smack hands_ y con ellas golpeaba a Vilgax mientras Jazz todavía le lanzaba energía, pero Vilgax de su boca suelta una especie de tornado y ataca a los 5 chicos atrapándolos y lanzándolos contra el suelo, y entonces sin otro obstáculo, toma el Omnitrix de la cintura de Azmuth y lanza a Azmuth a un lado – **¡Al fin, el Omnitrix es mio!** -.

-No- dijo Lincoln.

- **Observen el poder del Omnitrix** \- dijo Vilgax riéndose y tratando de activarlo… pero nada… no pasaba nada, y Vilgax frustrado agarra a Azmuth – **Dime cómo usarlo** -.

-No- dijo Azmuth firme pero Vilgax sin compasión lo lanza sin piedad y todavía tratando de activarlo.

- **Omnitrix, ahora soy tu maestro, obedéceme, Cerebrocrustáceo, Necrofrigiano** \- decía Vilgax en lo que Lincoln aprovecha y agarra a Azmuth y se esconde detrás de unos escombros.

-Azmuth, ¿estás bien?- dijo Lincoln en lo que Azmuth despertaba algo confundido por los golpes –Tranquilo… todo estará bien-.

-Acabas de consolarme- dijo Azmuth.

-El Omnitrix nos transportó a mí y a mis amigos a este lugar… o más bien planeta creo- dijo Lincoln.

-Ahora debes ir por ellos y huir mientras puedan- dijo Azmuth.

-Pero el Omnitrix…- decía Lincoln.

-Eso ya no importa, ya no es tuyo, Vilgax lo tiene… supongo que no tengo otra que dar…- decía Azmuth.

-¡No!, no puedo dejar que Vilgax se lo quede- dijo Lincoln.

-Esta misión estaba mucho más allá de tus habilidades, si prefiero morir antes que revelarle sus secretos, elijo…- decía Azmuth.

- **¡Lincoln Loud, sé que te escondes por allí, si quieres volver a ver vivos a tus amigos!** \- gritaba Vilgax mostrando que tenía a las Ronnie Anne y a Jazz en su brazo izquierdo y a Kevin en su derecha mientras pisaba a Rex y a Chase - **¡Preséntate!** -.

-Lincoln no, es peligroso que vallas- dijo Azmuth.

-Tranquilo, ya se me ocurrió un plan, solo confía en mi- dijo Lincoln sonriendo y Azmuth sin otra le abre el paso -¡Vilgax!, aquí estoy, déjalos ir- dijo Lincoln en lo que Azmuth pensaba si cometió un error al no detenerlo.

* * *

Después, se ve que todos ellos, estaban con sujetados de manos con grilletes y todos menos Lincoln tenían unas especies de tiaras en sus cabezas.

-Buen plan amigo- dijo Kevin.

-Primero, no iba a dejar que Vilgax te destruyera, y segundo, mi plan aun no termine, solo esperen- dijo Lincoln.

-Tratemos de solucionarlo- dijo Jazz que iba a disparar pero esas tiaras las tiaras la anularon –No… no puedo usar mis poderes-.

-Son estas bandas, inhabilitadores neuronales- dijo Kevin.

-Eso explica porque no puedo cambiar- dijo Chase en lo que ven que Vilgax se acerca.

- **¿Hay una palabra mágica Lincoln Loud?… o una llave** \- dijo Vilgax mostrando que se puso el Omnitrix dentro del brazo.

-Pregúntale a Azmuth, y estoy seguro que no te dirá nada- dijo Lincoln.

- **Más te vale que estés mal, porque si no, el gran L-10 y sus amigos, irán a la Corriente Coldon** \- dijo Vilgax en tono de amenaza.

-¿Corriente Coldon? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Rex.

-No sé, pero no suena divertido- dijo Ronnie Anne.

- **Haz ordenado tu fin, Lincoln Loud** \- dijo Vilgax en lo que el piso cerca de los chicos se empieza a abrir y abajo había mucho de ese extraño líquido verde que aparentemente se veía más concentrado o más caliente.

-¿Eso es Coldon?, creí que era baba verde- dijo Rex.

-Estamos a punto de ser quemados y tú quieres aprender una nueva palabra- dijo Kevin.

-La Corriente Coldon, es la llave de todo- dijo Azmuth apareciendo en el lugar.

-Qué bueno, mastica nuestras cadenas- dijo Kevin.

-No soy un roedor- dijo Azmuth ofendido.

-Perdón, no aprendí mucho de los Galvan- dijo Kevin.

-Solo quería agradecerles, por ser un gran equipo, sus servicios al universo, aunque si fueran mi diseño movería sus corazones un poco más al centro- dijo Azmuth.

-Espera, ¿no nos vas a dejar aquí?- dijo Rex.

-No puedo hacer nada ahora, el poder del Omnitrix debe ser alejado del mal, además las comulaciones a la base de los Plomeros están dañadas gracias a Vilgax- dijo Azmuth.

-Si no fueras nuestro jefe, te mataría en estos momentos- dijo Kevin.

-Pero… que hay de ese Primus que el Omnitrix hablaba- dijo Lincoln.

-Primus no es una persona… Primus es este planeta, una maquina orgánica que yo cree, un mundo con un código que contiene el ADN de todas las especies en el universo, si alguna vez te preguntaste cómo fue posible que contenga una muestra de todos los seres del universo, incluyendo la terrestre- decía Azmuth.

-Pero esas cosas que nos atacaron se llevaron el Omnitrix- dijo Lincoln.

-Voliticus Biopsis, yo también las cree, van por todo el universo buscando el ADN de las especies, y cuando Vilgax llego aquí, Primus se sintió amenazado, así que llamo al Omnitrix a casa- dijo Azmuth.

-El Omnitrix debe regresar a Primus, con que a eso se refería- dijo Lincoln.

-Exacto y como estabas atado a él, también te trajo… Primus me advirtió de la amenaza, sabía que el Omnitrix no estaba lejos- dijo Azmuth.

-El Omnitrix debe encontrar a su creador… ósea tu- dijo Lincoln.

-Las Voliticus Biopsis me lo trajeron, no de la forma que me gusta cuando falla, siempre es mejor probarlo en el laboratorio que en la zona de accion- dijo Azmuth.

-Si todo el ADN esta en Primus… ¿Qué hay en el Omnitrix?- pregunto Chase.

-Inteligente pregunta, el Omnitrix es como una tarjeta inalámbrica que puede comunicarse por todo el universo, y quizás más allá, con un servidor que conecta con la base de datos del ADN- dijo Azmuth.

-Eso es Primus- dijo Lincoln.

-Sin Primus, el Omnitrix no sirve- dijo Azmuth.

- **Este mundo es importante para ti Azmuth, ¿más importante que tu vida?, ¿más que esos niños?, no me dejas opción, dime como activar el Omnitrix… o destruiré todo este planeta** \- dijo Vilgax regresando al cuarto y volviendo a amenazar.

-No, yo te diré como funciona, después de todo, yo aprendí de él algunas cosas del reloj- dijo Lincoln.

-En parte es cierto, pero no to…- decía Azmuth.

-Cállate genio- dijo Kevin.

- **¿Harás que funcione el Omnitrix?** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Si dejas a mis amigos irse- dijo Lincoln.

- **Entonces hagamos un trato, enséñame a operar el Omnitrix y liberare a tus amigos, pero tú, Lincoln Loud, morirás** \- dijo Vigax.

-Bien… trato justo- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Que?, Linc, no puedes hacerlo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Piensas en tus hermanas amigo- dijo Chase.

-Confía en mí, se lo que hago- dijo Lincoln en lo que Vilgax lo agarra rompiendo sus cadenas y arrojándolo al otro lado del cuarto.

- **Enséñame… humano** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Veras, cuando enciendes el buscador debes presionarlo al mismo tiempo- dijo Lincoln que activo el Omnitrix y salía el holograma de Goop y Lincoln lo activo y entonces…

-¡Lincoln, NO!- grito Azmuth sin creer lo que Lincoln hiso y entonces Vilgax se había transformado en Goop que probaba su nueva forma ya deslizando por doquier o probando la densidad y derritiendo algunas cosas para luego aterrizar cerca de Lincoln.

- **¡El poder es increíble, puedo hacer lo que quiera!** \- grito Goop suya voz aun sonaba como la de Vilgax.

-Casi… todo, ¡AHORA!- grito Lincoln en lo que una mano de energía rosa agarro el proyecto de Goop y era Julie que oprimió un botón del aparato y entonces… el cuerpo de Goop de deshizo en el suelo.

- **¿Qué me hiciste?, no puedo moverme** \- decía Goop/Vilgax tratando de tomar su forma… pero nada.

-Buen plan Linky- dijo Julie aterrizando cerca de Lincoln y ambos chocando los 5.

- **Ese brillo, esos aretes, no puede ser, ¡Lady rose si existe!, y peor es una niñita** \- gritaba Goop/Vilgax.

-Julie, él es Vilgax, Vilgax, te presento a mi buena amiga Julie, y si te lo preguntas, ella apago la gravedad artificial de Goop- dijo Lincoln tomando el Omnitrix del pecho de Goop y arrancándoselo regresando a Vilgax a la normalidad y Lincoln teniendo el Omnitrix de regreso en su muñeca –Je, ya me siento completo de nuevo, lo siento chicos, pero era el único plan que se me ocurrió, necesitaba aprovechar que Vilgax no sabía todavía de Julie- dijo Lincoln.

-Cuando lo…- decía Jazz.

-Cuando ustedes dejaron a Julie cuidándome, se me ocurrió y en el momento en que Vilgax tomo el Omnitrix y colorín colorado- dijo Lincoln.

-Está bien, entendemos, bien hecho Lame-O- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Fue arriesgado, pero me lo esperaba de ti- dijo Azmuth.

-Y tú dudabas hace un minuto- dijo Rex a Kevin.

-Cállate- dijo Kevin en lo que Vilgax se levanta muy enojado entonces Lincoln activa el Omnitrix…

- **¡Cannonbolt!, oh si, se siente bien estar de regreso** -

Cannbolt empieza a rodar hacia Vilgax y darle un buen golpe en la nuca y luego regresar y darle un golpe en la nuca para luego volver a darle una buena rodada que obligo a Vilgax a caer hacia la Corriente Coldon, pero Vilgax se sujeta de Cannonbolt obligando al héroe a sujetarse de la orilla.

- **Si… si yo caigo… tú caerás conmigo** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Ah si- dijo Julie levitando hacia ellos –Yo tengo una mejor- para sorpresa Julie crea un arco y disparar una flecha que da justo en la mano de Vilgax y obligando a soltar a Cannonbolt y caer dentro de la Corriente Coldon y entonces Julie ayuda a Cannonbolt a subir y este regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Gracias Julie, te debo 2- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Estas bien amigo?- dijo Jazz.

-Ese tipo se lo busco, ahora podrían ayu…- entonces escucha algo y fue Rex que activo sus _Smack Hand_ y romper sus grilletes -¡Podías haberte liberado todo el tiempo!, y como aun puedes-.

-Esas banditas- dijo Rex quitándose la suya –Mis nanites no sucumbieron, además tenía la sospecha de que Linc tenía un plan- dijo Rex que usa sus nanites en la banda de Jazz y esta con su laser de energía destruye los grilletes y bandas de los demás –Tengo una buena intuición-.

-Tengan cuidado, no se ha acabado, la bioenergía en la corriente combinada con…- decía Azmuth.

- **¡LINCOLN LOUD!** \- todos escucharon un fuerte grito y entonces saliendo de la Corriente Coldon salía Vilgax, pero ahora de un tamaño gigante - **¡Prepárate a sentir mi furia!** -.

-No creo, no eres el primero que me dice eso- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y transformándose en… - **¡Muy Grande!** -

Vilgax corría directo e intento golpear a Muy Grande, pero este lo bloquea, pero Vilgax intento atacar con su espada, pero Muy Grande salta evitando el espadazo y poniendo encima de Vilgax y dándole un golpe lateral en la cabeza y luego agarrar su pierna y comenzar a girarlo y girarlo hasta lanzarlo fuera del volcán y también del planeta mandándolo al espacio mientras el conquistador gritaba.

* * *

Más tarde, el grupo más Azmuth caminaban fuera del volcán

-Supongo que tendré que mover el planeta y esconderlo de nuevo- dijo Azmuth.

-Es lo mejor, no vaya a volver en algún momento- dijo Lincoln.

-En eso te doy la razón- dijo Azmuth y luego alzando su vista a Julie –Pattifly, veo que encontraste una nueva elegida-.

-Podrías mostrar más emoción debes en cuando- dijo Patty que estaba en la cabeza de Julie.

-Es bueno volver a verte- dijo Azmuth en lo que Patty sonreía.

-Pero ahora tenemos que preocuparnos de un Vilgax gigante que se quiere vengar- dijo Rex.

-Los efectos de la corriente no duran por siempre- dijo Azmuth.

-Lo que significa que tenemos que preocuparnos de un Vilgax de tamaño normal- dijo Chase en lo que Lincoln caminaba más cerca de Azmuth.

-Y… estamos bien- dijo Lincoln.

-Así es, salvaste la fuente del Omnitrix… y se lo que piensas, debería quitártelo, pero no lo hare- dijo Azmuth.

-Y solo por preguntar…- decía Lincoln.

-¿Cómo lo use?, desactive la función de candado, cuando desactivo esa función, cualquier es libre de usar el Omnitrix, y soy el único que lo puede desactivar o activar, además, para que quiero tenerlo conmigo, había olvidado que tenerlo conmigo me trae problemas, como siempre, mejor quédate con el- dijo Azmuth.

-Jeje, gracias jefe- dijo Lincoln sonriendo y Azmuth le regresa la sonrisa.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	83. Misión: buscar y encontrar

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En la casa Loud, en la habitación de nuestro héroe Lincoln Loud, el peliblanco estaba haciendo su tarea.

-Ah… nada como una tarde tranquila de sábado para despejar la mente, ¿no crees que es bueno tener un descanso para variar?- le dice Lincoln a Rex que leía un libro.

-¿Eh?... si lo que digas- dijo Rex continuando su lectura.

-¿Ah?- Lincoln mira al lector -Ah hola, aquí no pasa algo tan interesante, ya van unos 3 días y no ha habido emergencias ni ataques de villanos y aprovecho eso para tomarme un pequeño respiro, aunque… no todos en esta casa son tan tranquilos como yo-.

Se oye unos fuertes chillidos de abajo y Lincoln decide bajar.

-¿Quieres ir a ver qué es?- pregunto Lincoln.

-No gracias, tengo que terminar este libro para un examen, además es bastante interesante- dijo Rex en lo que Lincoln baja las escaleras y ve a 8 de sus 10 hermanas pegadas a la ventana -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Atropellaron a alguien?-.

-¿Que? ¡No! ¡Mira!- dijo Lori señalando al frente y eran Luna y Ash, ambos hablando muy a gusto.

-Awhhh… no es por sonar grosero pero… ¿porque las chicas son tan metiches en esas cosas?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Son tan lindos cuando están juntos- dijo Leni

-Miren esto- dice Lana mientras ve a Ash diciendo algo y Lana "lee" sus labios -Luna por que no sales con un chico guapo y genial como yo, estoy más que disponible _Muac muac_ -.

-Oh Ash como te fijaste en una chica como yo, besémonos- dijo Lola imitando a Luna y ambas gemelas se ríen.

-Oh por amor de… no es posible que estén diciendo eso…- decía Lincoln.

-¡Silencio!- grito Lisa que con un invento suyo con audífonos y antena escuchaba la conversación de la morena y el pelinegro -Estoy escuchando lo que dicen en verdad-.

- _Entonces, ¿te veo en el parque mañana?_ \- dice la voz de Ash desde la máquina.

- _Claro que sí, te veo mañana galán_ \- dijo Luna gracias también a la máquina de Lisa y ambos se abrazan y toman caminos diferentes.

-¡Aquí viene, actúen natural!- grito Lynn en lo que todas se sientan en el sofá haciendo sus cosas y Lincoln rueda los ojos y abre la puerta.

-¿Ah?, hola hermanito, perdón si salí sin avisar, estaba algo ocupada- dijo Luna.

-Tu tranquila, ¿algo interesante?- pregunto el peliblanco.

-Amm… nada, solo…- decía Luna que vio a sus hermanas con grandes sonrisas -Ah… ¿les importa?

-Yo lo diré, te espiaron- dijo Lincoln.

-Chismoso- dijo Lola.

-¿Ah?... pero por…- Luna suspira derrotada -Ya para que me molesto-.

-Uuh hermanita, acaso tú y Ash tendrán… ¿una cita?- dijo Lori.

-Si eso quieren oír, si, es una cita, ¿Contentas?- dijo Luna en lo que las chicas chillaron

-Bienvenido a mi mundo hermana- dijo Lincoln al sentir que ya vivió esto antes.

-¡Ya basta todas ustedes!, Ash es solo un amigo, él fue todo un caballero al pedírmelo y no podía decirle que no

-Pero…- decía Lola pero cuando Luna puso su cara enojada tan cerca de ella –Nada- se calla por temor a su hermana mayor.

-Da igual, iré a prepararme para mañana, no me molesten- le dice Luna a sus hermanas –Excepto tu hermano, si necesitas algo avisa- ella sube las escaleras.

-Ven lo que tengo por no ser un metiche- dijo Lincoln regresando a su cuarto.

-Cuando no soy metiche- dijo Lynn haciendo burla a su hermano.

* * *

 **Misión: buscar y encontrar**

Al día siguiente temprano en la mañana, Luna llega al parque y se sienta en una banca.

-Bien, ahora a esperar, de seguro viene en camino- dijo Luna que se dedica a esperar a Ash, y ella esperaba… y esperaba… y esperaba… y esperaba pero Ash jamás apareció y el sol se estaba metiendo.

-¡Aaaahh! ¡Que rayos pasa con ese chico!- gritaba Luna que toma su teléfono y marca el número de Ash -Esperen a que oiga lo que le tengo que decir-.

- ** _Hola. Llamas al teléfono de Ash. Estoy ocupado de momento. Pero deja un mensaje y te responderé cuando pueda. ¡Sigue viviendo a lo grande!_** -.

Entonces Luna con la miraba caída colgó su teléfono y se fue caminando de regreso a su casa y al llegar, todas dejaron lo que hacían al notar como estaba Luna.

-¿Luna? estas…- decía Luan.

-No quiero hablar de eso chicas- dijo Luna llegando a las escaleras.

-Pero Luna, porque estas…- decía Lori.

-¡Ash no apareció! ¡Ya!- grito Luna en lo que todas quedan boquiabiertas –Lo que oyeron- entonces Luna sube llorando a su cuarto.

-¡Como se atreve ese gusano al dejarla plantada!- gritaba Lynn enojada.

-Oh deseara no haberlo hecho, ¡nadie planta a la hermana mayor de Lola Loud!, va a saber lo que tengo que decirle en este momento- dijo Lola planeando su venganza.

Mientras con nuestro héroe, Lincoln escucho todo desde el segundo piso, pero al contrario de estar enojado, estaba pensativo.

- _Raro, debería estar enojado, pero conozco a Ash lo suficiente para saber que él no sería capaz, el llamaría a Luna o a mí, y a Julie y ella me diría a mí_ \- pensaba Lincoln en lo que escucho su teléfono y vio que era de Julie.

-¿Que pasa Juls?- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Lincoln, es una emergencia! ¿Dime Ash no está por ahí contigo?- pregunto Julie desde la otra línea.

-¿Ash?, justo pensaba en él, veras, dejo plantada a Luna y no sé por qué, el no…- decía Lincoln.

-¡¿Que?! ¿Plantada?... pero… yo vi a Ash salir de la casa esta mañana, me dijo que iba a salir con Luna y de ahí no lo eh visto- decía Julie preocupada.

-Espera… ¿el salió, y porque nunca llego?... Hmmm, Julie, creo que es hora de jugar al detective- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Si eso significa que me ayudaras a encontrar a mi hermano?, estoy contigo- dijo Julie haciendo un saludo militar -Por qué enserio necesito tu ayuda, todos estamos preocupados aquí-.

-Pues que estamos esperando, es hora de ser héroes- dijo Lincoln muy seriamente.

* * *

Un rato después, en la mansión Scaleside, Lincoln, junto con Ronnie Anne, Jazz, Chase, Julie, Kevin y Rex se encontraban juntos para hablar de la situación.

-Haber, déjame ver si entendí, tu vecino tubo una cita con tu hermana, ¿y el jamás llego?- pregunto Kevin algo desconcertado.

-Por última vez, ¡SI!- Exclamo Lincoln ya harto de repetir el asunto.

-Es muy raro, tal vez no conozca a Ash tanto como ustedes, pero sé que jamás aria algo así, está loco por la hermana de Lincoln, no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa- analizo Ronnie Anne.

-Además, el no pudo desaparecer en el aire así como si nada, debe estar en algún lado- opino Rex.

-¿Ah?- decia Chase volteando hacia su izquierda, el ve a Julie bastante triste y angustiada mientras Patty trataba de consolarla -Julie, está bien, no te preocupes, encontraremos a tu hermano- dijo el mitad varakoniano tratando de consolar a la joven.

-¡¿Cómo no quieres que este preocupada?!- grito Julie que hizo saltar un poco a Chase y a todos los demás -Ash y yo hemos estado juntos toda nuestra vida, él y yo tenemos una hermandad y lazo muy sólidos, no quiero que eso se pierda por que el desapareció- admitió la joven Hathaway.

-Lo encontraremos, bien chicos, hay que ponerse manos a la obra-ordeno Lincoln muy serio-Nos dividiremos e iremos a los lugares que más frecuenta Ash, yo hablare con mis hermanas a ver si puedo sacarles información, Ronnie y Julie, irán a la secundaria y pregunten a los estudiantes y maestros a ver si vieron algo, Rex y Jazz, vayan al Sr. Smoothie y vean si alguien puede decirles algo, y Kevin y Chase vayan a las rampas de skate e interroguen a los que estén hay, vayan- ordena el peliblanco de manera directa, y todos asienten y se ponen en marcha, sin embargo…

-Bueno, si ese es el caso, necesitare esto- dijo Kevin que se detiene un poco y el de quien sabe dónde, saca un sombrero, estilo de Sherlock Holmes

-¿Qué haces con esa cosa?- pregunta Ronnie Anne con una ceja alzada.

-Esperaba un caso como este para usarlo, eh visto muchas películas de detectives, se cómo actuar en estas situaciones- dijo Kevin muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Pues te vez ridículo- dijo Ronnie Anne siguiendo su camino junto a Julie, pero ella se ríe un poquito de cómo se ve Kevin, mientras Jazz caminaba junto a Rex, medio pensativa.

- _Acaso, no, no puede ser posible… ¿o sí?_ \- pensaba Jazz hasta que…

-Jazz, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Rex curioso.

-¿Qué?, a si si, ¡estoy bien! jeje, no te preocupes, solo… vamos- dijo Jazz medio nerviosa saliendo de la mansión

Rex no se vio del todo convencido, pero decidió dejarla pasar, y la sigue.

* * *

Entonces durante lo que quedaba de ese día, y siguiendo hasta el día siguiente, el Equipo Omnitrix, buscaron pistas o algo que les diera algo para localizar al skater Hathaway,

Cada uno de los chicos buscaba el cielo, en la tierra, e incluso en los lugares que a Ash le gusta estar y pasar el rato e incluso preguntándole a personas y conocidos si tenían alguna pista.

En la casa Loud…

-Bien bien hermanas, seguras que no han visto a Ash después de antes de ayer cuando lo espiaban junto a Luna.

-Enserio hermano mayor, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando él hablaba con Luna, de ahí no lo eh visto- dijo Lana en el sofá con el resto de las hermanas menos Luna.

-Recuerdo que hable con él en la escuela el día anterior, ¿eso cuenta?- dijo Luan.

-No… eso no me sirve- dijo Lincoln.

En el Sr. Smoothie…

-¿En serio, no estuvo Ash por aquí?- pregunta Rex al dueño del local.

-Debió pasar cerca de aquí o quizás...- decía Jazz.

-Les digo la verdad niños, no lo eh visto en toda la semana, supuso que con sus deberes escolares no tenía tiempo, y él me llamo ayer pidiendo el día para poder invitar a una chica a salir- dijo Deuce, el dueño del local y jefe de Ash.

-Entonces… Ash no está por aquí- dijo Jazz desilusionada.

-Esto ya me preocupa- dijo Rex pensativo.

Luego en las rampas Chase y Kevin (este último usando una máscara especial para parecer normal) van a las rampas y les preguntan a 3 chicos si habían visto a Ash.

-Lo siento viejo, no veo al chico H desde ayer- dijo un chico skater.

-Enserio, ¡qué tan difícil es ver a un chico con gorro de lana cerca!- dijo Kevin bastante enojado con la respuesta.

-Si lo vemos les avisaremos- dijo el otro que se van por otro lado.

-Bien… gracias de cualquier modo- dijo Chase.

En las afueras de la secundaria de Royal Woods…

-Así de alto, de cabello negro…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-Y bien parecido para ustedes las chicas- dijo Julie que le preguntaban a un par de chicas pero todas negaron.

-¿Están bien ustedes 2?- pregunto Sam que se acerca a donde estaban las 2 niñas.

-¿Ah?, oye tú… ¿eres la amiga de la hermana de Lincoln?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, me llamo Samantha, pero me llaman Sam, hola Julie- dijo Sam saludando a la Hathaway menor.

-Hola Sam, gusto en verte, ¿no has visto a mi hermano?, desapareció en todo el día de ayer y no ha vuelto- dijo Julie volviendo a su tono de preocupada.

-Uy, lo siento amiguita, pero no eh visto a Ash desde antes de ayer, no me paraba de hablar de lo emocionado que estaba por invitar a Luna a salir… pero fuera de eso no lo eh visto- dijo Sam.

Julie bajaba la cabeza de desánimo y se retira –Gracias de todos modos Sam-.

-Julie… ¿no vas a tirar la toalla o sí?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Claro que no Ronnie, Ash debe estar en algún lado allá afuera, ¡y debo hallarlo!- grita Julie que se va corriendo para buscar alguna pista.

-Ella sí que quiere a su hermano, si al mío le pasara lo mismo, yo haría lo mismo, bien un gusto Sam- dijo Ronnie Anne que va tras Julie.

-Ojala lo encuentren, ojala Simón y yo fuéramos así de unidos- dijo Sam.

Mientras con los demás miembros de la familia, ellos también buscaban a Ash a su manera, Zack había salido en la camioneta a buscarlo, Johnny y Marah anunciaron en su trabajo que su hijo había desaparecido y se les dio permiso para que lo puedan encontrar, Bianca aviso en su refugio animal que no podia ir por buscar a su hermano desaparecido e Incluso Dragon buscaba por la ciudad usando su aroma para rastrearlo… pero nada, y ya de noche en la casa Hathaway la familia estaba más que preocupada por lo de Ash.

-Hay hija, por favor no llores, tu hermano de seguro debe estar por ahí- dijo Marah tratando de calmar a Julie que era la más preocupada.

-Es que estoy preocupada, Ash jamás desaparecería así no más… hermano donde estas- decía Julie triste siendo consolada por Bianca y Dragon.

-Si… está bien… gracias- decía Johnny en el teléfono para luego colgar -La policía no ha encontrado rastros todavía, pero seguirán buscando.

-Hable con Bobby… él tampoco lo ha visto- dijo Zack colgando su teléfono.

-Puse un anuncio en mi blog para si lo ven avisen- dijo Devin.

Mientras Dragon estaba acostado con una foto de Ash cerca de él, él tenía una mirada muy triste viendo la foto.

-Lo se amigó, también estoy preocupara por el- dijo Bianca que abrazaba cariñosamente a su mascota.

Mientras los demás chicas estaban a fuera de la casa Hathaway pensando, pero Lincoln buscaba detenidamente con una lupa.

-Una pista, una pista o algo… lo que sea aparece, no me gusta ver a Julie triste- decía Lincoln caminando en círculos desesperado por una pista.

-¿Alguna pista Loud?- pregunto Kevin ya sin su máscara.

-Nada, no encuentro nada… soy un fracaso- dijo Lincoln lamentándose.

-Oigan… no sé si esto cuente… pero hay veo un corte limpio en ese árbol, y veo unos cortes de garras en esa parte de la calle- dijo Rex.

-Y miren, el skate de Ash está en el árbol- dijo Jazz bajando dicho objeto del árbol –Ash jamás se separa de el-.

Chase toma el skate y empieza a olfatearlo y luego se pone en 4 patas y empieza a oler el suelo.

-¿Tienes algo?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Ese olor… aceite para ruedas… malteadas… colonia… si, Ash estuvo aquí- dijo Chase.

-¡Ya tienen algo!- grito Julie feliz al oír eso.

-Sí, y parece que ya tenemos algo, si me permiten explicar… Ash debía regresar de su trabajo del Sr. Smoothie, pero algo llego volando y llevándoselo, debió tener alas bastante filosas para cortar ese árbol y dejar la marca en la calle, y para Ash se le debió caer su skate y atorarse en el árbol

-¿Intuiste eso tu solo?- pregunto Ronnie Anne asombrada igual que los demás.

-Sí, ¿qué tiene?- pregunto Kevin.

Un segundo… se llevó a Ash… alas afiladas… ¡hay no!- grito Jazz con los ojos abiertos -Chicos… solo conozco a una persona que podría haber hecho eso… la única que sería capaz de lo que sea por llevarse a Ash-.

-¿Si, quien?- pregunto Kevin.

 _Una explicación después_ …

-Guau, guau, ¿qué?!- volvió a preguntar Kevin esta vez exaltado

-Ya me oíste, ella pudo haber sido la única culpable- dijo Jazz seriamente en respuesta

-Es oficial Milton, tu familia es rara- dijo Kevin y Jazz lo mira enojada, pero a Kevin no le importa.

-Dímelo en la cara de nuevo Levin, porque si no…- decía Jazz.

-Ok ok… ¡Tranquilicémonos!, hay que ver a donde pudo llevarse a Ash- dijo Lincoln recordando lo importante.

-Necesitaríamos algo como… ¡un segundo, miren!- dijo Kevin apuntando a un arbusto, era el gorro de Ash y lo toma.

-¡El gorro de mi hermano!, debió dejarlo para que lo buscara… espera eso es, Chasey, ¿tienes un buen olfato o no?- pregunto Julie a Chase.

-Ya entendí amiga- Chase agarra el gorro de Ash y lo empieza a olfatear y entonces… -¡Lo tengo!-.

-Bien hecho chico- dijo Julie que por instinto le da a Chase una galleta para perros en la boca –Ups, lo siento, a veces lo hago con Dragon y…

-Está bien, no me molesta- dijo Chase que con gusto acepta la galleta y se la come

-¿Si sabes que es para perros verdad?- dijo Rex.

-¿Y eso es malo?- dijo Chase restándole importancia.

-Perfecto ¡Pattifly, alas brillantes!- dijo Julie en lo que Patty hace un saludo militar y entra en los pendientes de Julie y se transforma en Lady rose, los demás también se colocan su trajes ya listos para la misión.

Entonces Chase salta y se transforma en un Pterodactylo y agarra a Kevin de los hombros y se lo lleva volando.

-Oye, recordaste que no puedo volar, gracias- dijo Kevin sonriendo un poco.

Entonces los demás empiezan a volar por Royal Woods siguiendo la nariz de Chase hasta encontrar a su amigo perdido, Ash Hathaway.

* * *

Mientras en un almacén a las afuera de Royal Woods, estaba Ash atado con cadenas en una viga y sin su camisa puesta.

-Argg, no puede ser, ¡Porque me tiene que pasar esto justo hoy!- gritaba Ash tratando de aflojar las cadenas, pero luego se ve a una silueta, acercándose a Ash -Porque me haces esto, no entiendes que lo nuestro termino… Angie-.

Se revela que efectivamente esa silueta, era Angie, en su forma de Ilumitarian corrompida o negativa.

- **Aww, galansote, anímate, tal vez para ti termino, pero para mí, _jojojojo_ , apenas está comenzando**\- dijo Angie que pone un dedo en la barbilla de Ash.

-Quítame tus dedos de encima demente- dijo Ash tratando de apartarse de Angie y ella al oír eso, se molesta, pero mantiene la calma, solo porque es Ash al que tiene en frente.

- **Demente… más bien, llámame loca, loca por ti Ashy… ahora, ven, y dame un beso, como en los viejos tiempos** \- Angie estira los brazos y preparaba los labios.

-No, no, no… ¡AYUDA!- Ash grita tan fuerte y entonces… la pared del lugar se destruye y un puño de energía rosa golpea a Angie tan fuerte que lo manda hacia el otro lado del lugar.

- **Auu… ah genial, quien irrumpe ahora** \- dijo Angie poniéndose de pie y viendo 7 siluetas allí y una se hace frente.

-Ah… her… ¿hermanita?- dijo Ash feliz por ver a Julie.

-Hola… hermana- dijo Jazz apuntando su energía a Angie.

- ** _Grrr_ … ¡Jasmine!**\- dijo Angie.

-Es Jazz- dijeron los demás.

-Aunque Jasmine suena bonito- dijo Kevin en lo que Ronnie Anne le da un zape.

- **Y… no lo creo, tu hermana de rosa, ¿vienes a ver como Ashy y yo volvemos a estar juntos? que amable de tu parte…** \- decía Angie que recibe otro puñetazo de parte de Julie que estaba de brazos cruzados y ella con 2 puños creados por ella le empieza a dar una lluvia de golpes de Angie sin parar.

-¿Esta mal que ahora sienta pena por ella?- dijo Kevin sin dejar de ver como Julie golpeaba a Angie.

-Un poco, pero hay que admitir que ver a los tipos malos sufrir es gratificante- dijo Rex en lo que Julie seguía golpeando a Angie.

-¡Esto es por mis hermanos, por romper a Machitas, por casi mandar a Dragon devuelta a Indonesia, y esto por aquella vez que regresaste y secuestrar a Ash y a Luna!- gritaba Julie que con un puño sujeta la cabeza de Angie y con el otro le da un severo que la manda contra la pared.

-Esa niña sí que es ruda… jamás me dijeron que tenía esa faceta- dijo Chase impresionado de cómo una niña como Julie tenía ese carácter.

-Créeme amigo, no te conviene meterte con su familia, bajo su 99% de capa de ternura, el 1% se esconde una fiera protectora- dijo Jazz.

- **Argg…** \- Angie se levantaba y se sobaba la cabeza - **Tu jamás me agradaste niñita… y… ¿quién es el feo de cabello largo y sombrero ridículo?** \- pregunto Angie al ver a Kevin con un sombrero de Sherlock Holmes.

-Te dije que te quedaba ridículo "Sherlock Levin"- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¡Oye, nadie insulta mi sombrero!- dijo Kevin convirtiendo sus manos en martillos y salta para golpear a Angie, pero ella lo evita y luego lanza un rayo de sus ojos el cual golpea a Kevin y los demás esquivan a Kevin que se estrella con un árbol de afuera.

-Bien, es hora de la revancha- dijo Rex que activa sus _Bad axes_ y va directo a Angie.

-Chase, aprovecha y libera a Ash- dijo Lincoln.

-Enterado- dijo Chase.

Mientras Rex intentaba atacar a Angie con sus armas, pero ellas las evitaba.

- **¿Crees que no veía eso venir, maquinita?, he aprendido de la vez anterior** \- dijo Angie que usaba sus alas para volar pero Rex activa su _Blast caster_ y con ella agarra el pie de Angie y con su otra mano activa su _Slam cannon_ y carga munición.

-Pues ya somos dos- dijo Rex lanzando un proyectil de su cañón y Angie cae al suelo y luego Rex salta para pisarla con sus _Punk buster_ , pero Angie con fuerza sujeta las piernas luego y suelta una descarga lo cual hace retroceder a Rex.

Ronnie Anne ve eso y crea unos discos de energía mágica, y se los lanza a Angie, pero ella con bastante esfuerzo y energía los atrapa y las llena de su energía oscura

- **Eso es toda brujita** \- dijo Angie que lanza los discos, pero Ronnie Anne lanza proyectiles de magia que se destruyen con los discos.

-Linc, nos vendría bien una mano aquí- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Qué tal mejor 4?- dijo Lincoln que selecciona a Cuatrobrazos en el Omnitrix… pero en su lugar… - **¡Diamante!, bueno este es mejor** -

Angie ve eso, y se lanza contra Diamante, mientras Chase con la cabeza convertida en T-Rex masticaba las cadenas de Ash y finalmente las rompe.

-Ah, dino-hermano, me alegra verte, no sabes lo mucho que quería liberarme- dijo Ash estirando los brazos.

-Tu tranquilo…- decía Chase que entonces ve recibe una descarg negra de Angie, pero Diamante se lanza sobre ella, pero ella con sus piernas lanza a Diamante tan fuerte que se estrella contra Chase y ambos terminan afuera del lugar.

- **Lo siento Chase** \- dijo Diamante levantándose al igual que Chase.

Angie empieza a volar y empieza a pelear a puño y patada contra Diamante y Chase en una secuencia bastante rapido, mientras Ash se levantaba al haber esquivado el rayo de Angie y Julie vuela y lo abraza.

-¡Hermano! me alegra que estés a salvo- dijo Julie llorando de alegría.

-¡Julie!- dice Ash que le regresa el abrazo de vuelta -¡Enserio te eche de menos!-.

- **¡Suéltalo!** \- dijo Angie que hace a un lado a Diamante y Chase - **¡Es mio!** -

Entonces Diamante crea un muro frente a Angie y luego le da un fuerte puñetazo y luego agarrarla de la cara y darle un rodillazo y arrojarlo hacia Chase que suelta una cola de Ankylosaurus de atrás y golpea a Angie arremetiéndola contra el suelo.

- **No voy a caer esta vez… ¡ante ustedes niños!** \- grito Angie soltando un grito sónico en lo que todos empezaron a taparse los oídos por el grito, pero Diamante lo pasaba peor ya que el grito lo empezaba a agrietarce.

Pero Diamante usando únicamente su fuerza de voluntad resistía el sonido mientras avanzaba lentamente a pesar sufrir ese tipo de daño… pero entonces Julie crea una especie de bozal y le tapa la boca a Angie.

-Que gritona eres- dijo Julie y Angie la maldecía, pero no se le entendía por el bozal.

- _Normalmente creo en las segundas oportunidades, pero vi tus recuerdos de ella, así que… ¡DALE OTRO!_ \- dijo Patty.

-Linky- dice Julie que crea una réplica del brazo de Diamante y junto a Diamante le dan un severo puñetazo a Angie el cual le ocasiona bastante daño y Julie deshace el bozal.

-Es mi turno- dijo Jazz con una mirada seria a Angie y prepara energía en su puño -Esta vez no te me escaparas-.

- **¿Quieres pelear?, bien** \- dijo Angie levantándose – **Ahora vas a ver de lo que es capaz, la verdadera talentosa de la familia** \- dijo Angie con una mirada de fiera.

Jazz respira y tenía alrededor de su cuerpo una aura bastante brillante en tonalidad dorada y entonces de sus 2 manos lanza energía, y Angie realiza lo mismo, pero esta, era energía oscura y ambas chocan empezando una lucha de dominio entre las 2 hermanas.

-¡No perderé, una negativa siempre perderá con una positiva, eso siempre me dice la abuela!- dijo Jazz en lo que su energia iba ganando.

- **¡No voy a dejar que me opaques de nuevo, yo soy la mayor, estoy por arriba de ti por derecho!... ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A DESAFIARME!** \- gritaba Angie en lo que su energía ganaba terreno.

-Ya te vencí una vez… ¡PUEDO HACERLO UNA Y OTRA VEZ SI ES NECESARIO!- gritaba Jazz en lo que ambas energías estaban a la par otra vez.

- **Vas a ver… ¡YO JAMAS QUISE UNA HERMANA!** \- grito Angie tan fuerte que Jazz abre los ojos al oír eso y entonces gracias a eso, Angie aprovecha y su energía oscura la golpea quedando ella el suelo toda lastimada.

-¡Jazz!- grito Ronnie Anne que va hacia donde esta Jazz y la empieza a sanar con su magia, mientras Angie vuela para terminar con su hermana pero… algo la sujeta del pie y era Rex que usaba su _Blast caster_ y se veía enojado.

-No he terminado contigo- dijo Rex que con fuerza jala su latigo y lleva a Angie al suelo.

- **Ah que… ¿protegerás a la enana? Qué bonito… por mi quédatela, siempre ha sido débil y patética** \- dijo Angie con electricidad oscura en las manos.

-Ella es tu hermana, que no te da vergüenza, toda su vida las tratado como una paria… eso no se quedara sin un castigo- dijo Rex en lo que Angie iba a lanzar energía oscura de sus manos pero… alguien le sujeta de la muñeca y Angie mira quien fue.

- _Tsk_ … sabía que eras malvada… pero no creí que tanto- dijo Aaron bajo su identidad de DragoKnight.

- **¿Ah? ¿Quién demonios eres tú?** \- pregunto Angie.

-Me llamo DragoKnight- dijo Aaron que genera fuego verde en su puño -Y tú me enfermas… _Karyū no... ¡TEKKEN!_ \- con su puño envuelto en llamas, Aaron golpea a Angie tan fuerte y la manda a volar derribando varios árboles del lugar.

-¡Jazz! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Julie preocupada por su amiga.

-Lo… lo siento… esa palabra… lo que dijo… me afecto…- dijo Jazz con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- **No dejes que sus palabras te afecten, ella solo quería que bajaras la guardia** \- dijo Diamante que regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Lo siento chicos- dijo Jazz.

-¡Levántate!, aun quiero desquitarme contigo- dijo Aaron en lo que Angie regresaba al lugar y se veía más molesta que antes.

- **No me importa quien seas… si te pones en mi camino… ¡TE ACABARE!** \- dijo Angie en lo que Aaron se pone en guarida pero…

-Atrás caballero, ¡yo la venceré!- dijo Rex con su _Big fat sword_ listo para atacar a Angie.

-Lo siento amigo- dijo Aaron haciendo a Rex a un lado -Pero yo tengo asuntos con ella- dijo Aaron en lo que Angie se detiene al oír eso.

-Olvídalo, ¡Lastimo a mi amiga, así que yo me encargare!- dijo Rex.

-Admiro tu lealtad a ellos, pero… el que se adelanta gana _¡Karyū no Kōen!_ \- Aaron genera una bola de fuego que lanza contra Angie, y ella al ver eso la evita volando hacia atrás.

-Atrás lagartija, ella es mía- dijo Rex empujando a Aaron y con su _Slam cannon_ disparar un proyectil, pero Angie la destruye con un relámpago negro que iba hacia Rex…

Pero Aaron se pone en frente y con sus llamas crea una especie de barrera que hace que ambos ataques se repelen.

Hazte a un lado, yo me encargare- dijo Aaron.

-Sueñas, yo lo are- dijo Rex.

- **¡¿Se deciden de una vez?!** \- dijo Angie que se cruza los brazos - **No tengo todo el día** -.

Aaron empuja a Rex y salta encima de Angie - _¡Karyū no Kagitsume!_ \- las llamas de Aaron envuelven sus piernas y se prepara para dar una patada de gancho, pero Angie ve eso y sujeta a Aaron de su pierna -Que ra…- decía Aaron y Angie sonríe malvada y luego gira a Aaron y lo lanza hacia el piso chocando con Rex -¿Cómo es tan fuerte?- se soba la cabeza.

-Bien… creo que es mi turno- dijo Chase que iba hacia allá pero…

-¡Ni pienses en intervenir abuelo!- grita Aaron que se pone de pie -Gracias a ella… perdí dos cosas importantes… y en mi enojo… perdí una de ellas y gracias a eso- dijo Aaron mirando a Jazz que aún era sanada por Ronnie Anne –Esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo-.

- **Ah… ¿quieres seguir peleando? Ok… ven** \- dijo Angie.

-Voy a enseñarte- decía Aaron caminando lentamente envuelto en un aura llameante -A no hacer enojar a un dragón, niña malcriada-.

Angie mira desafiante a Aaron y luego dispara un rayo de sus manos, pero Aaron ve eso y entonces abre la parte de su casco que subre su boca y comienza a exhalar muy profundamente hasta que toda su boca se llena de aire.

- _Karyū no… Hōkōooooooooooooo!_ \- Aaron dispara de su boca una gran llamada de fuego mientras se escuchaba su rugido de una poderosa bestia y el ataque de Aaron colisiona con de Angie y ambos choques causan una explosión y Aaron aprovecha y la de a Angie una patada de giro en la boca sacándole una muela, pero Angie aprovecha y sujeta a Aaron del brazo.

- **Te atrape** \- dijo Angie.

-Error, _Karyū no Enchū_ \- Aaron da un golpe con su codo brillando en llamas golpeando a Angie en la nariz.

- **Auu… si quedo con una quemadura me molestare de verdad contigo** \- digo Angie maldiciendo a Aaron.

-Te derrotare, esto no solo lo hago por mí, lo hago por ella, por mi _sis_ \- dijo Aaron seriamente y Angie al oir esa palabra, descubrió quien es DragoKnight, pero antes de que hablara… Aaron la vuelve a golpear con _Karyū no Tekken_ en el estómago y luego aprovecha y agarrar la cara de Angie con la otra mano y la vuelve a encender en llamar - _Karyū no… ¡Gokugeki!_ \- con las llamas en forma de alas Aaron arroja a Angie al cielo mientras ella se quemaba con las llamas hasta caer de nuevo al suelo

- **A… auu** \- Angie se levanta con bastantes heridas y quemaduras - **Rayos… no es lo último que… sabrán de mi** \- dijo Angie que escupe humo por su boca.

-¡Espera!- grito Aaron que agarra su espada e iba por ella… pero ella termina escapando -¡Maldición!- Aaron golpea fuerte el suelo.

-Rayos, si no hubieras intervenido ya la tendríamos, esto es tu culpa chico de fuego- dijo Rex, pero Aaron no le hace caso y va hacia Jazz y entonces le da algo en la boca y la mastica.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, quizás no me perdones por lo que te hice… pero ya supe lo que paso… _sis-_ Aaron saca sus alas de dragón y se va volando de allí justo cuando Jazz se levanta ya sanada de sus heridas.

-¡Jazz!, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Lincoln.

-¿Angie… donde esta?- pregunto Jazz.

-Ella se fue… otra vez- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Jazz gruñía en decepción.

-Me tenía que dejar llevar… todo es mi culpa- dijo Jazz.

-Está bien pelirroja, al menos cumplimos nuestro cometido, y el skater está a salvo- dijo Kevin viendo como Julie vuelve a abrazar a su hermano feliz de que está bien.

-Hay Ash, ¡nuestra familia se pondrá tan contenta al saber que estas bien!- dijo Julie hasta que nota que… ¿Ah… que paso con tu camiseta?

-Ah… ah… ella me la quito, dijo que quería admirar mi cuerpo- dijo Ash apenado.

-Je, si no fuera eso creeríamos que eres un exhibicionista- dijo Lincoln en lo que todos con excepción de Ash se empiezan a reír, pero Rex por su parte miraba al cielo…

-DragoKnight… quien eres en realidad y como conoces a Jazz y a esa bruja- se dice Rex a sí mismo.

-Bueno… es oficial, desde ahora pueden llamarme _"Sherlock Levin"_ \- dijo Kevin poniéndose la gorra otra vez.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con la harpía, te vez ridículo- dijo Julie en lo que Kevin frunce el ceño –Ridículamente lindo, jejeje- dijo Julie riéndose.

-Ah… ¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Kevin.

-Nada- dijo Julie sacando la lengua traviesamente.

-Para mí también te vez bien- dijo Chase.

-Gracias amigo- dijo Kevin en lo que ambos chocan los 5.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa Hathaway, Marah estaba abrazando a Ash y besándolo en la mejilla.

-¡Hay mi bebe! ¡Estás a salvo! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada!- decía la madre Hathaway.

-¡Mama, por favor!, me estas avergonzando frente a mi pequeño bro y los chicos- dijo Ash para luego ser abrazado por Bianca.

-¡Hermanito! ¡Creímos que no te volveríamos a ver!- dice Bianca llorando un poco.

-No… no nos vuelvas a asustar así otra vez torpe- dijo Zack secándose una pequeña lagrima.

-No sería lo mismo sin ti hermano- dijo Devin igual abrazando a Ash para después, Dragon se lanza sobre Ash y lo lame felizmente de tener a su mejor amigo de regreso.

-Ya ya amigo, me alegra verte también… pero… Linc… necesito verla- dijo Ash levantándose.

-Sí, te está esperando…- decía Lincoln.

-Gracias- dice Ash tomando su gorro que tenía Julie y sale de la casa.

Entonces Ash al salir ve a Luna sentada en el pórtico de su casa esperando precisamente al Hathaway del medio.

-Hey… hola- dijo Ash rascándose la nuca y entonces Luna se levanta y… lo cachetea.

-¡Eso por dejarme plantada!- dijo Luna.

-¡Auch! Tienes una mano fuerte, mira… creme Luna, puedo explicarlo- explicaba Ash cuando… recibe un abrazo de Luna.

-Y esto porque me alegra que estés a salvo- dijo Luna en lo que Ash se deja llevar, y le regresa el abrazo… pero entonces, Luna se da cuenta que Ash está sin camisa… y se separa rápidamente muy sonrojada y tapándose los ojos –Lo… lo siento-.

-Eh… ah- Ash se da cuenta… -No… no, yo olvide que estaba sin… en verdad… quisiera compensártelo- dice Ash igual de sonrojado que Luna.

-Pues… podríamos ir de nuevo mañana al parque… si quieres- dijo Luna.

-¡Claro!... es decir… emm… seguro nena, suena genial- dice Ash haciéndose el cool.

-Genial- dice Luna que luego le da un beso en la mejilla -Hasta mañana- dijo Luna entrando a su casa y Ash queda hay congelado, y sonríe como bobo enamorado además con corazones saliendo de su cabeza

-Hay mi hermanito, está creciendo tan rápido- dijo Bianca viendo por la ventana junto a Julie.

-Está bien, creo que mejor nos retiramos- dijo Lincoln que junto al resto del Equipo se despiden de los Hathaway y Julie iba a cerrar cuando ve a Ash aun congelado y entonces lo mete dentro de la casa y lo cachetea.

-¿Ah? ¿Que?... oh jeje- dijo Ash en lo que Julie solo se ríe por la expresión de su hermano.

-¡Ash, que bueno que estas a salvo!- dijo Aaron entrando a la casa simuladamente con su lobo Ace –Te seguía buscando y me entere que volviste-.

-Pues gracias por preocuparte, y no vas a creer quien lo hiso- dijo Ash.

-De hecho si, y si se me permite- dijo Aaron en que el resto de la familia Hathaway asiente y… -" _En tu cara, en tu cara, lo te lo dije, en tu cara_ "- dice Aaron haciendo un bailecito.

-¿Eh?, porque le dejan hacer eso- dice Ash.

-Perdón hijo, pero al igual que tus hermanos, el sospechaba de tu ex-novia, y como ninguno de tus hermanos les gustaría hacerlo… Aaron se ofreció- dijo Johnny.

-Es lo que te ganas por no escucharnos esa vez- dijo Devin.

-Bien, bien, entendí, fui un tonto- dijo Ash en lo que Aaron deja de bailar.

-Pero tranquilo, si un día ella vuelve, estoy aquí- dice Aaron soplando algo de brasas –Y le quemare-.

-Gracias viejo, eso me anima- dijo Ash en lo que ambos chocan puños y Aaron junto a Ace suben las escaleras, pero sin que él lo sepa, se le cae algo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y Julie se da cuenta.

Entonces, cuando Aaron iba a entrar a su cuarto…

-¡Aaron!- grita Julie que termina de subir las escaleras y Aaron la observa curioso –Aaron… tú… ¿eres DragoKnight?- enseña la hebilla especial de Aaron, y el mitad dragón abre mucho los ojos.

-¡Ahh! ¡De donde sacaste eso!... quiero decir, eso no es mío- dijo Aaron.

-Se te callo de tu chaqueta… y se parece a lo que ese DragoKnight llevaba, esto tengo que decirle a los…- decía Julie.

-¡NO!- grito Aaron llevando a Julie a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta –Ok ok, lo admito… yo soy DragonKnight.

-¡Guau!, enserio guau, debí suponerlo porque nos confesaste hace tiempo que eras mitad dragón, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?- decía Julie.

-Por favor Juls… te pido que no le digas a nadie, lo último que quiero es que sepan mi identidad- dijo Aaron.

-E… está bien, pero, yo que tu no me confiaría, quizás Linky o los demás lo averigüen, pero hasta entonces- dice Julie le devuelve su hebilla a Aaron y hace lo del cierre en la boca -Mis labios están sellados, buenas noches- sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta.

-Uff…- decía Aaron en que se sienta en su cama –Que día… jamás espere ver a la arpía, de nuevo… y Roja- Aaron ve una foto de él aparentemente de unos 12 años junto a una Jazz de unos 9 a 10 años –Creo que enserio te debo una disculpa- decía el mitad dragón en lo que Ace se acerca a él y le lame la mejilla –Jeje, gracias amigo.

* * *

Mientras en otro lado en un profundo bosque, varios árboles eran derrumbados y quemados y era obra de Angie que estaba desahogándose después de su derrota.

- **Primero esos niños, luego rosita con su nuevo poder, y ahora tu…** \- grito Angie quemando una foto que era la misma que tenía Aaron, de él a los 12 años junto a una Jazz de 9 a 10 años - **Les enseñare a no meterse, sobretodo ustedes, hermanita, Julie... y tu Aaron King** \- dice ella lanzando un cuchillo a una foto de Aaron.

- **Bien… si no puedo ir por mi Ashy… ire por alguien que seguro les causara el mismo efecto** \- dijo Angie sacando una foto de Luna y con sus poderes… la quema, simbolizando que la próxima, no tendrá piedad.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	84. Especial: Aventuras en New York

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Estábamos en la ciudad más poblada de américa, hogar de la estatua de la libertad, el _Times Square_ , el _Central Park_ , el puente de Brooklyn… así es, era New York y conduciendo allí, había una camioneta conduciendo y dentro de ella…

-¡Uuyy! ¡Estoy ansiosa por llegar! ¿Creen que haya cambiado algo mientras no estuvimos?- decía Julie ansiosa.

-Yo espero que no- decía Zack que olfatea fuera de la ventana -Awww… aroma neoyorkino, te extrañe-.

-No se preocupen chicos, no falta mucho- decía Johnny conduciendo la camioneta.

-Muchas gracias por acompañaros a nuestro fin de semana en New York chicos- dice Marah a los hermanos Loud que estaban atrás con los hermanos Hathaway.

-¿Esta bromeando Sra. Hathaway?, siempre quise ver New York- dijo Lori emocionada.

-Igual yo, tienen musicales, tiendas, grandes edificios, como no amar a New York- dijo Leni.

-¿Es cierto que cerca de la gran estatua de la libertad hay un estanque de tortugas?- pregunto Lana.

-Yo quiero ver un musical o un teatro… o quizás, tienen concursos de belleza aquí, quiero ver si alguien me hace competencia, lo cual dudo- dijo Lola.

-Espero llegar a tiempo para el gran juego de los _Lackers_ contra los _Nicks_ \- dijo Lynn.

-Oí que tienen un gran cementerio con inmensos panteones, me llena de emoción poder conocerlos- dijo Lucy que no sonreía.

-Guau, New York, está mejor que la última vez que lo vi- dijo Lincoln en lo que algunos miran confundido a Lincoln.

-¿Ultima vez? ¿A qué te refieres hermano mayor varón?- pregunto Lisa.

-Lincoln ¿acaso ya has estado en New York?- pregunto Julie.

-Oh si, hace mucho, una vez Animo estuvo aquí y causo unos estragos con miles de mutantes, fue difícil, era yo solo contra muchos- dijo Lincoln.

-Oh, eso explica esa crisis que paso lejos de nuestra antigua casa, se oye difícil- dijo Bianca.

-Sí, y uno me mando a volar y me estrelle con un edificio y choque con…- decía Lincoln que miraba a Zack -Oh… ahora recuerdo, destroce tu pared y choque contigo y me salí para volver contra Animo y sus fenómenos- dijo Lincoln en que las hermanas Loud se sorprenden.

-¡Espera espera espera!... estas diciendo que literalmente… ¿ya conocías a los Hathaway desde antes?- dijo Lori.

-Solo a Zack, me estrelle en su cuarto, je, ni lo reconocí antes- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Eras tú? Viejo por ti no tuve cuarto por 5 semanas hasta que arreglaran esa pared- dijo Zack.

-No me culpes, era el héroe solitario y me mandaron a volar, detuve a Animo y sus mutantes estallaron, aww que buenos tiempos- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, y gracias a eso estamos en Royal Woods- dijo Johnny.

-¿Ah?- preguntaron todos.

-Verán, varias casas fueron destruidas o dañadas y Johnny y yo aumentamos nuestras ventas de casas y debido a eso obtuvimos el ascenso y tuvimos que mudarnos- dijo Marah.

-Ooooooh- dijeron todos.

-Eso explica mucho- dijo Lincoln.

-Y quizás eso explica la estatua que veo allí- dijo Leni que todos por la ventana y allí había una estatua dedicada a L-10 por ese evento.

-Sí, parece que cambio algo hermano mayor- dijo Julie.

-Increíble, ¡Ash debes ver esto!... ¿ah… Ash?- decía Devin y todos ven que ni Ash ni Luna prestaban atención al viaje, ambos estaban sentados juntos, escuchando música de los audífonos de Luna.

-Mejor ni te molestes amigo, estarán así un rato- dijo Lynn.

-Y… llegamos, en este hotel nos quedaremos durante el fin de semana- dijo Johnny estacionando la camioneta frente a un hotel.

-¡Increíble!- dijo Lola.

-¡Fantástico!- dijo Luan.

-Solo espero que no nos echen esta vez- dijo Lincoln recordando cuando él y su familia se hospedaron en un hotel.

-Hay hermanito, exageras- dijo Lynn en lo que Lincoln solo rodaba los ojos.

* * *

 **Aventuras en New York**

-Bien chicos, ayúdenos a bajar las cosas- dijo Marah bajando de la camioneta y luego abre la primera puerta y los primeros en bajar fueron Julie y Dragon.

-¡Hola New York! ¡Los Hathaway están de vuelta!- grito Julie y entonces todos los que iban pasando se quedan mirando.

-Eh… ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Lori.

-3… 2… 1- dijo Devin en que lo que luego de eso, varias personas que miraban se acercaron a los Hathaway y empezaron a saludarlos feliz de verlos.

-Jeje, hola a todos- dijo Bianca tímidamente.

-Qué onda, ¿cómo están?- dijo Zack.

-Nos alegra verlos a todos ustedes- dijo Marah.

-Wow wow wow, ¿qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Lola.

-Oh amiguita, los Hathaway somos famosos en New York- dijo Devin.

-¿Famosos?- dijeron los Louds.

-¿Famosos en qué sentido?- pregunto Lynn.

Luego vieron como varios niños de la edad de Julie la saludan con alegría, Zack es saludado por varios chicos de su edad dándoles los 5, Bianca por su parte es saludada por un montón de chicos que les daba flores y varias chicas que la saludaban con abrazos, hasta Dragon era saludado por un grupo de perros

-Guau, si son famosos- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Te quieren por aquí también?- dijo Lana a Devin.

-Inicie mi bloc aquí- dijo Devin en lo que luego llegaron varios chicos, algunos chicos emos y chicas góticas –Je, ellos son mis fans-.

- _Suspiro_ \- dijo Lucy.

Luego Ash junto a Luna bajan de la camioneta, pero cuando Ash pone un pie afuera…

-¡ES ASH!- dijo una chica que está acompañada de más chicas que iban corriendo hacia el

-¡Corre!- grito Ash que por instinto toma la mano de Luna y corre siendo perseguido por las _fangirls_.

-¡Oye! ¡Qué haces!- dijo Luna.

-¡Perdón! ¡Te lo explicare después!- dijo Ash aun corriendo por su vida dejando atrás al resto de Louds y Hathaways.

-No… ¿deberíamos ayudarlo?- pregunto Luan.

-Nah, Ash siempre sabe cómo salir de estas cosas- dijo Zack.

-Bien chicos, al hotel- dijo Johnny en lo que todos entran al hotel y siendo saludados igual que afuera.

-Johnny y Marah Hathaway, volvieron- dijo la administradora del hotel.

-Si un gusto verla señora Lackaster, ¿Cómo ha estado?- dijo Marah.

-He estado muy bien, ¿cuarto para 7 verdad?- dijo la Sra. Lackster.

-La verdad no, esta vez somos…- Johnny ccontaba.

-Seremos 18 esta vez- dijo Marah.

La administradora mira a los niños Loud que miraban curiosos el hotel y ella iba a preguntar.

-Ah, ellos son amigos de nuestros hijos, los invitamos a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros- dijo Marah.

-Ah ok, entonces… tendrían que ser 3 cuartos, sus llaves, y nos alegra tenerlos de vuelta- dijo la Sra. Lackster.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Johnny tomando las llaves y subiendo con su familia y los Loud al ascensor, mientras Dragon ve a la sra. Lackaster y le "ladra" y lame en señal de alegría al verla y entra al ascensor.

-Un segundo, afuera decía que no se permitían animales en este edificio- dijo Lisa.

-Todos aquí conocen a Dragon, por lo que él es una excepción a la regla- dijo Julie en lo que Dragon con su cola oprime el botón del ascensor y empiezan a subir algunos pisos hasta que luego llegan a sus cuartos.

-Bien chicos, elijan en que cuarto se quedaran- dijo Johnny dándole a cada uno una llave.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos con Lily, si es que no les molesta- dijo Marah que cargaba a Lily en que los chicos asienten desacuerdo y Johnny y Marah entran al cuarto.

-Creo que me quedare con los chicos- dijo Lincoln.

-Un consejo, mantente alejado del duque del terror- dijo Zack apuntando a Devin.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Lincoln.

-Bianquita y yo con las chicas, pijamada para todos, noche de chicas- dijo Julie que saltaba emocionada.

-Oigan, hablando de chicos y chicas, aquí nos faltan…- decía Lana cuando llegan Luna y Ash algo exhaustos y respirando agitadamente.

-Miren el lado bueno, hicieron ejercicio- dijo Lynn.

-Por qué… no me dijiste… ¡que tenías admiradoras!- dijo Luna que respiraba agitadamente y dándole un pequeño zape a Ash.

-En primera… si se los… ¡dije!- dijo Ash que igual respiraba recuperando el aliento.

-Bien bien, en fin ya que estas aquí, Ash ayúdanos a desempacar- dijo Zack llevando su maleta al cuarto.

-Voy, al menos dormiré con mi bro de blanco y naranja- dijo Ash abrazando a Lincoln por el cuello.

-Je, el sentimiento es mutuo amigo- dijo Lincoln chocando puños con Ash.

-Bien, aún es temprano, si gustan pueden ir a conocer la ciudad, niños vayan con ellos para orientarlos un poco- dijo Marah entrando otra maleta a su cuarto.

-Vienes amigo- dijo Ash a su mascota, pero Dragon solo se acuesta en la alfombra de la habitación –Como quieras- y entonces todos los chicos se van corriendo.

-On apidos- dijo Lily.

-Y que lo digas pequeña- dijo Johnny.

* * *

Ya afuera, todos se reúnen fuera del hotel y Zack aprovecha y respira profundamente y luego exhala.

-Nuestro hogar- dijo Zack con nostalgia.

-Me trae muchos recuerdos- dijo Bianca.

-Parece que saben mucho de este lugar- dijo Lucy.

-Pues, obvio nacimos y crecimos en esta ciudad, cada uno de nosotros conoce cada esquina del lugar- dijo Ash.

-Cada local, cada atracción, cada rata de las calles…- decía Devin.

-¡¿Hay ratas aquí?!- grito Lori asustada.

-Hay no es para tanto, hey miren hay va una, ¡hola bigotes!- grito Julie saludando a una rata en particular y las hermanas Loud con excepción de Lana y Lynn se asustan y saltan del susto.

-Oye… cuidado con las uñas- dijo Zack porque Lori se aferró a él.

-Ou, lo siento- dijo Lori que se separa de él.

-Leni, la ratita ya se fue, puedes abrir los ojos- dijo Bianca que ayuda un poquito a Leni a bajarse.

-Gracias- dijo Leni.

-¿Enserio le tienen miedo a una simple rata?- dijo Lynn.

-Claro que no, no soy ninguna miedosa- dijo Luna.

-¿Y por qué no le sueltas la mano a tu noviecito?- pregunto Lynn.

-¿Que no le suel?… ¡ahh!- grito Luna que le suelta la mano a Ash muy avergonzada -¡Lo siento!-.

-No es nada… tranquila- Ash estaba ruborizado por eso.

-Jjejeje, estas nerviosa con él, no es novedad- dijo Luan.

-Ah… no es que me queje… pero pesas un poco- dijo Devin que tenía a Luan en sus brazos.

(Luan habia saltado a los brazos de devin)

-Oh, ah… per… perdón- dijo Luan ruborizada y bajándose de los brazos de Devin.

-Oigan chicos, ya que ustedes conocen bien esta ciudad…. ¿podrían darnos un pequeño recorrido?- dijo Lincoln que al oír eso… los hermanos Hathaway se ríen.

-¿Que paso? ¿Dije algo gracioso?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Ah, Linc Linc Linc… ¿un pequeño recorrido?- dijo Ash.

-Sí, ¿eso qué tiene de malo?- dijo el peliblanco.

-Nada realmente, solo que no será un simple recorrido… será uno…- decía Julie.

-¡Al estilo Hathaway!- dijeron los 5 hermanos al unísono mientras Lincoln y sus hermanas se ven confundidos.

-Fíjense bien, oigan alrededor, porque cada día en New York, ¡es de lo más genial en el mundo!

Ash: _Recorremos esta gran ciudad. Que vibra a un ritmo singular_

Julie: _¡Sí! Y exploramos con curiosidad. Todas sus calles sin parar_

Bianca\Devin\Zack: _Uh uh uh uh_

Bianca: _Y aprendemos con velocidad_

Bianca\Devin\Zack: _Uh uh uh uh_

Devin: _Y actuamos con gran espontaneidad_

Zack: _No me preocupo. Experto sooooy. Y soy un triunfador_

Devin: _A donde quiera que voy_

Ash: _No me preocupo, experto sooooy. Yo siempre salgo adelante_

Julie: _A donde quiera que voy_

Zack: _Si marchas a tu ritmo_

Bianca: _Con gran solemnidad_

Devin/Julie: _Pronto de la ciudaaad_

Ash; _Seras la majestaaad_ (a Ash le llegan lentes oscuros a su rostro)

Los 5 Hathaway: _No me preocupo. Experto sooy. Y soy un triunfador. A donde quiera que voy. No me preocupo. Experto soooy. No hay nadie que me detenga. A donde quiera que vooy_

2 chicas que iban pasando: (miran a Ash y le saludan coquetas) _Todo se vale en esta ciudad_

Ash: _Y gozo como nadie de popularidad_

Ash: _No me preocupo. Experto soooy. Y soy un triunfador. Sip. A donde quiera que voy_

Los 5 Hathway: _No me preocupo. Experto soooy. Yo siempre salgo adelante. A donde quiera que voy_

Después de un coro final con todas las personas bailando al son de la canción, todos regresan a lo que hacían antes de que empezará la canción.

-¿Literalmente que fue eso?- pregunto Lori sin creer como sus hermanas y hermano.

-La canción del momento amiga- dijo Devin.

-Muy bien, quien quiera venir conmigo síganme- dijo Zack yéndose por su lado.

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Lori siguiendo.

-Y yo con ustedes- dijo Lola siguiendo a Lori.

-Yo… iría con ustedes- dice Lana a Luna y Ash -Pero creo que iré con Bianca para dejarlos solos- les guiña el ojo.

-Está bien pequeña, Leni ¿nos acompañas?- pregunta Bianca.

-Claro, ¿alguien más?- pregunta Bianca.

-Yo voy, necesitaran a alguien que las defienda por las dudas- dijo Lynn.

-Yo… iré a ver a alguien-dice Devin.

-Entonces yo voy contigo Dev- dijo Luan.

-Si no les importa, quiero ir con ustedes- dijo Lucy.

-Esta… bien- dijo Devin.

-Ire a pasear, ¿quieres venir conmigo LL?- dijo Ash.

-Claro, quizás el Central Park me inspire- dijo Luna.

-Y eso nos deja a ti y a mi Linky- dijo Julie.

-Y a mí- dijo Patty desde un bolso de Julie.

-Claro, pero… ¿y Lisa?- pregunta Lincoln.

-Yo en lo personal me quedare aquí, aún tengo mucho conocimiento de esta ciudad que ver- dijo Lisa que saca un gran libro que decía _"New York's life"_ y regresa adentro

-Bueno, regresemos aquí a la hora de la cena, 6 en punto- dijo Bianca.

-Bien- dijeron todos en lo que cada grupo se fue por su lado.

-¡Vamos Linc! ¡Hay mucho que quiero enseñarte!- dijo Julie que se lleva a Lincoln de la mano.

-¡Guau, tranquila!- dijo Lincoln siendo arrastrado.

* * *

Por el lado del grupo de Zack, Lori y Lola.

-Esto es hermoso, quizás cuando me mude de casa me mude al hermoso New York y haga musicales- dijo Lola admirando maravillada la ciudad.

-Ah, eso solo pasa en las peli… olvídalo, oigan miren, ya casi llegamos a Central Park- dice Zack.

-¡Central Park!, y yo vestida así- Lori se quita la ropa que llevaba y debajo muestra un conjunto conformado por una blusa azul claro, pañuelo azul, falda azul, guantes blancos, zapatos blancos, pendientes blancos y una boina roja (la que llevo en _"City Slicker/Mentiras Citadinas"_ ).

-¿Como hizo eso?- pregunto Zack con la ceja alzada.

-Te lo explicaría, pero no quiero aburrirte con detalles- dijo Lola.

-Bueno, solo por favor no te pongas a cantar y bailar en medio de la calle, no quiero que te aplaste un autobús- dijo Zack.

-Ahww… eres aburrido a veces- dijo Lola.

-No soy aburrido, soy precavido que es diferente, ahora o vienes o te quedas hay parada- dijo Zack algo serio.

-Bueno, ¿y conoces alguna buena tienda por aquí?- pregunto Lori.

lola: si queremos ropa hechaen new york

-Bueno, están la…- decía Zack cuando…

-¡ZAAACK!-.

Zack y las chicas voltean y ven a 3 chicos llegando.

-No lo creo… ¡CHICOS!- grito Zack sonriendo con verdadera felicidad y se acerca a 3 chicos.

-¡Hermano, cuanto tiempo!- dijo un chico alto, con cabello negro corto y piel morena, con una chaqueta azul de mangas largas, con líneas amarillas en el torso, y abajo una camiseta gris, pantalones jeans negros y zapatillas azules oscuras.

-Meses sin vernos en persona- dijo otro chico algo más bajo, de piel clara con cabello negro bien peinado, usaba un chaleco verde de mangas largas, y una camisa color celeste debajo, además de que se le notaba una corbata, usaba pantalones jeans color azul marino, y zapatos negros.

-Nos tenías inquietados, ¿cómo has estado viejo?- dijo otro de altura mediana entre los 2 antes mencionados. Tenía cabello castaño largo y despeinado, llevaba una gorra blanca y negra con un logotipo con una X, llevaba una chaqueta negra con mangas largas grises, abajo una capucha negra semi abierta, y debajo se veía una camiseta amarilla con rayas negras, usaba jeans café claro y unas zapatillas negras con rayas rojas.

-Oh amigos, que gusto verlos de nuevo, eh estado bien, no tienen idea de lo mucho que tengo que contarles- dijo Zack muy feliz.

-Zack, ¿ellos son tus amigos?- pregunto Lori confundida al igual que Lola.

-¿Ah?, si chicos, ellas son Lori Loud, y su hermana Lola- dijo Zack presentando a cada una.

-Chicas, ellos son mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo, Mark (el alto con chaqueta azul), Harris (el bajo bien peinado) y Spyder (el de la gorra con la X)-.

-¿Spyder?- preguntaron las chicas Loud.

-Su nombre real es Theo, pero dice que Spyder suena más cool- dijo Zack susurrándoles.

-¡Ooooh!- las chicas Loud entendiendo.

-Woow Zack amigo, no te creo, conseguiste una nueva novia, siempre lo eh dicho eres un tigre- dijo Mark.

-Eres el rey maestro- dijo Spyder.

-¿Qué?- dijeron tanto Lori como Zack confundidos hasta que entendieron y se rieron.

-No no caballeros, él y yo solo somos amigos- dijo Lori.

-Mejores amigos- dijo Zack.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Spyder.

-Si recuerden, Zack siempre mencionaba que prefería a las morenas- dijo Harris.

-Bueno ya enserio, ¿cómo has estado amigo?, hace ya bastante tiempo no sabemos de ti- dijo Mark.

-He estado bien desde la mudanza- dijo Zack.

-Se nota que has estado muy bien- dijo Spyder que luego se fija en Lori –Sabes, las rubias para mi siempre han sido muy bonitas- dijo Spyder poniendo su brazo alrededor de Lori.

-Tengo novio- dijo Lori apartándolo delicadamente.

-Auch, me dolió… aquí- dijo Spyder señalando su corazón.

-Agregare eso a la lista de chicas que han rechazado a Spyder- dijo Harris escribiendo el nombre de Lori en una larga lista.

-Por alguna razón sus nombres me resultan familiares, como si los hubiera escuchado en la televisión- dijo Lola.

-Oigan chicos, mis amigas quieren conocer New York, ¿les pueden ayudar?- dijo Zack.

-Hmmm, creo que sí, conozco una buena tienda de ropa, Mama me hacía acompañarla los fines de semana- dice Harris que tiembla un poco -Aun recuerdo la mirada de todos esos maniquíes-.

-Eso no es nada, mi blusa favorita la tuve que haces de una faja de mi mama- dijo Lori.

-Uh, amiga, se nota que has sufrido, eres de los nuestros- dijo Mark poniendo una mano en el hombro de Lori -Zack si sabe elegir a sus amistades, y lo digo por experiencia-.

-Creo que me están agradando chicos, mucho- dijo Lori sonriendo.

-Acompáñanos- dijo Harris.

-No suelo quejarme mucho, pero mis pies me están matando- dijo Lola que sin esperar, Spyder la carga en sus hombros.

-¿Así está mejor?- dijo Spyder.

-Ahora a mí también me agradan estos chicos- dijo Lola en lo que el grupo decide seguir con su tour por New York.

* * *

Mientras en un lago cerca de la estatua de la libertad, Bianca le ofrece lechuga a las tortuguitas del lugar y luego le da una hoja del vegetal a Lana.

-Ten, aliméntalas- dijo Bianca en lo que Lana sonríe y se acerca.

-Hola pequeñas, tengan, no les hare daño- dijo Lana en lo que una tortuga se acerca, huele la lechuga y… la muerde disfrutando su alimento -Aww… ¿puedo llevarme una?- dijo Lana y Bianca no evita reír un poco.

-Lo siento Lana, pero no puedes- dijo Bianca en lo que Lana se decepciona –No te sientas mal pequeña, digo, no quieres privarlas de su hogar, ¿verdad?, ellas pertenecen a este lago-.

-Ya que lo pones así seria egoísta de mi parte- dice Lana en lo que una tortuga sale del lago y acaricia la pierna de Lana.

-Aunque no quita el hecho que les agrades- dijo Bianca.

-De nada pequeñas- dijo Lana acariciando a la tortuga.

Mientras Leni leía una revista y Lynn sentada en una banca, algo o bastante aburrida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?- pregunto Lynn y Leni mira la hora en su reloj.

-Como 5 minutos- dijo Leni.

-Se sienten como horas- dijo Lynn.

-Hay no te sientas mal, ¿porque no llamas por teléfono a tu novio Chase?, así te entretendrás un rato- dijo Leni.

-En primera esa lagartija no es mi novio, en segundo lo detesto, y tercero… ¡no menciones eso de nuevo!- dijo Lynn muy enojada.

-Awhh, ¿no es tu novio?, que mal, Lori siempre me dice que si lo es- dijo Leni con inocencia.

-En primer lugar, Lori es una tonta por decir eso, en segundo lugar lo odio, y en tercer lugar, ya estoy interesada en alguien- dijo Lynn mientras Leni trata de recordar en quién pero no podía… hasta que Lynn suspira fastidiada -Francisco-.

-¿Francisco?, creí que ya lo habías superado como nosotras después del accidente de la carta- dijo Leni.

-¿Superar? Lynn Loud Jr. cuando se propone algo, jamás abandona, me dije a mi misma que ese chico seria mío y lo voy a cumplir- dice Lynn con firmeza.

-Awhh, pero Chase y tú serian una linda pareja- dijo Leni.

-Sueña, jamás me fijaría en ese bobo- dijo Lynn.

-¡Bianky!- grita alguien que llega corriendo y…

-No… lo… creo…- Bianca da una gran sonrisa -¡Valerie!- dice Bianca que abraza a una chica de cabello rubio lacio y de piel clara. Lleva una blusa sin mangas color rosa y encima una pequeña chaqueta sin mangas de color blanca, una falda color rosa más oscuro con estampado de flores blancas, y zapatos de tacón blanco.

-¡Amiga! ¡Te había extrañado mucho!- dijo la chica Valerie aun abrazando a Bianca.

-Yo igual amiga- dijo Bianca igual aun abraza de su amiga.

-¿Eh?- dice Lana confundida.

-¿Y ella quién es?- pregunto Lynn.

-Oh, lo siento amigas, ella es Valerie, mi mejor amiga en New York, y Leni para aclarar, tú eres mi mejor amiga allá en Royal Woods- dijo Bianca evitando celos o tristeza en Leni.

-Hay, que amable muchas gracias- dijo Leni feliz.

-Un placer conocerlas- dijo Valerie.

-Bueno, si eres amiga de Bianca, eres amiga mía, me llamo Lana Loud- dijo Lana presentándose.

-Jeje, te vez adorable con esa ropa- dijo Valerie que le toca la nariz a Lana.

-Jeje, hace cosquillas- dijo Lana.

-Hola, soy Leni, la mejor amiga de Bianca en Royal Woods- dijo Leni con mucho humor de sobra.

-Oh, tú eres Leni, Bianca me hablo mucho de ti en sus cartas- dijo Valerie.

-¿Enserio?- pregunta Leni curiosa.

-Claro que sí, un gusto conocerte- dijo Leni que le alza la mano pero Leni en lugar de eso la abraza.

-Leni es muy cariñosa cuando conoce a alguien nuevo- dijo Bianca.

-Me di cuenta- dijo Valerie.

-Ah, hola, soy Lynn, hermana de Lana y Leni- dijo Lynn.

-La atleta eh, un gusto- dijo Valerie.

-Igualmente- dijo Lynn que escupe su mano y la ofrece pero a Valerie le da asco -¿Qué?- dijo Lynn confundida hasta que Leni le da una servilleta a Lynn que la mira seria –Bien- Lynn se limpia la mano y le da la mano a Valerie.

-Un gusto- dijo Valerie.

-Te he echado mucho de menos Valerie, enserio- dijo Bianca.

-Yo también, hay, el equipo de porristas no es lo mismo sin ti- dijo Valerie.

-Sí, lamento haberla tenido que dejar- dijo Bianca algo triste.

-Y a varios chicos los dejaste con el corazón roto- dijo Valerie.

-¿O-k? ¿Me ayudas a guiar a mis amigas a nuestros lugares favoritos?- dijo Bianca con mejor humor.

-Claro, y aprovechando, cuéntame de lo que has vivido en Royal Woods- dijo Valerie empezando a caminar con las demás.

-Oh, no creerás lo que vivimos en el día que llegamos- dijo Bianca.

* * *

Mientras en un parque, más exactamente en Central Park.

-Y este es el parque con el que me juntaba con mis amigos- dijo Julie presentando el Central Park.

- _¡Holey Shamoley!_ , ¡es más grande que cualquier parque que hay en Royal Woods!- dijo Lincoln aun impresionado.

-Sí, era perfecto para las escondidas, aww, que recuerdos aquellos, todo era perfecto… bueno, casi perfecto- dijo Julie cambiando un poco su humor.

-¿Casi perfecto? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Lincoln en lo que Julie iba a responder cuando…

-OMG, ¡eres tú!-.

-Oh no, díganme que es una broma- dijo Julie que voltea y ve a una niña de la misma edad de Julie o Lincoln, de piel morena, con cabello rubio atado en 2 colas de caballo sobre la cabeza, ella tenía pecas y unos pequeños dientes salidos. Y usaba una camiseta celeste mangas cortas, una falda morada, y zapatillas azules oscuro.

-Julie Hathaway- dijo la niña con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Winnie Bradford- dijo Julie igualmente con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Hay… una gran tención en el aire… Ju… Julie, ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Lincoln con algo de nervios por la tensión.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Winnie?- dijo Julie con una expresión que pocas veces tiene, ira al 5%.

-Estaba disfrutando un tranquilo paseo, hasta que te vi de nuevo y arruinaste todo con tu pestilencia, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?, creí que tu familia y tú se mudaron hace meses- dijo Winnie con evidente enojo al ver a Julie.

-Vengo de visita y le mostraba el parque a mi amigo de aquí- dijo Julie apuntando a Lincoln que solo saluda medio nervioso.

-¿Amigo? Ja, no me sorprende, tú siempre vas por ahí, siendo la amiguita de todos con tu encanto y tus brillitos, me enferma- dijo Winnie.

-Julie no tiene la culpa de ser como la madre naturaleza la hiso- dijo Lincoln en lo que Julie sonríe.

-Como sea, ¿y qué has hecho? ¿Arruinar la vida de todos con tu asquerosa alegría?, je pobres de aquellos que te conocen- dijo Winnie.

-Óyeme tú, quien te crees para insultarla así- dijo Lincoln enojado por esos comentarios.

-Winnie Bradford, la más popular de la escuela primaria de New York, ¡y tú no tienes derecho a hablarme así!

-Óyeme tu, que me hables así lo aguanto, pero no dejare que le hables asi a Linky- dijo Julie.

-¿Linky?, ahora se ponen apodos, siempre siendo la princesita de rosa que cree que…- decía la rubia de coletas.

-Eso no me importa, nadie insulta a un amigo mío así y me quede de brazos cruzados, tu que rayos sabes de Julie

-¡Lo suficiente como para saber que estoy por encima de ella! ¡Soy más bonita, más popular, tengo más cualidades! ¡Soy mejor que ella en todos los sentidos!- decía Winnie en lo que Lincoln se contenía las ganas de golpearla… pero recordó que…

-No, no solo porque eres una chica, no me importa que tan creída te creas, para mí, y todos en Royal Woods, Julie es un bendición, cuando alguien está triste, ella lo animara, cuando alguien necesita una mano en la tarea, ella se ofrece, el día en que llego, empezó para nosotros como un día gris, pero cuando ella entro, nos llenó de alegría y amor, Julie es mi mejor amiga, y 1000 veces mejor de lo que cualquiera desearía, en mi punto… no vales la pena para nosotros y no perderemos nuestro valioso tiempo contigo, vámonos Julie- dijo Lincoln dándole la espalda a Winnie.

-¿Ah?… si- dijo Julie aun sin creer que alguien que no fuera ella le hablara así a Winnie.

-Ah… ¡ah… oye! ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así! ¡Ven aquí no eh terminado contigo!- gritaba Winnie.

-Pues yo sí, bye- dijo Lincoln que seguía caminando sin verla seguido por Julie.

-No puede ser… ese niño… Hathaway… ¡arggg!- grito Winnie que patea una piedra muy enojada.

Mientras, en una base lunar en la misma luna, o más bien la guarida de Bandora.

-Uuh… ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?, ira y envidia de una pequeña que sabe que es superada por su rival- dijo la bruja Bandora.

- **Ama** \- dijo el sirviente de Bandora, Silvarion que le entrega su cetro a su ama.

-Perfecto, Alma atormentada, atenta escucha, toma mi poder y ¡vida mucha!- entonces del cetro de Bandora es disparada una flecha negra que va directo a la tierra y está en un segundo, impacta contra Winnie y a esta le brillan los ojos de morado.

- _Ah pequeña niña… eh percibido tu odio hacia tu gran rival y te propongo un trato, te daré el poder para desquitarte, a cambio, deberás traerme los aretes de Lady Rose_ -.

-Sin problemas- dijo Winnie que sonríe malvadamente y una especie de humo negro la envuelve.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, Devin junto a Luan y Lucy llegaban a una casa y Devin toca la puerta.

-Y yo por un momento creí que no tenía amigos- dijo Lucy.

-Pues si yo fuera tú, créeme que también lo creería- dijo Devin que volvió a tocar la puerta hasta que alguien abre un poco y al ver que era Devin este cierra y quita el seguro para abrir complemente.

Y allí había un chico de cabello negro algo largo, y piel algo pálida, llevaba una camiseta gris con un murciélago en ella, una capucha negra con líneas blancas en el torso y en las mangas, jeans azules marinos y zapatillas a cuadros negros y blancos y llevaba un gorro gris de lana.

-¡Devin amigo!- dijo el chico feliz de ver a Devin.

-¡Dustin!- dijo Devin revelando el nombre del chico y abrazándose felices de verse.

-Ehh… ¿y ella quien es, tu novia?- pregunto Dustin haciendo que Luan y Devin se sonrojen al oír eso.

-Que, ¡No no!- grito Luan.

-No… ella es solo una amiga- dijo Devin con nervios.

-Sí, solo amigos, jeje- dice Luan igual de nerviosa.

-Ok perdón, pero no se verían mal juntos, soy Dustin, un gusto- dijo el chico alzando su brazo a Luan.

-Ah, hola, soy Luan Loud, es un "oscuro placer" conocer a un amigo de Dev… jajaja, ¿entiendes?

-Jajaja, esa fue… un momento, ¿eres la comediante de internet?- dijo Dustin.

-Si… espera, ¿tú has visto mi blog?- pregunto Luan.

-Devin me lo recomendó en un chat que tuvimos hace días, dice que eres muy graciosa y divertida, aparte de linda- dice Dustin.

-¿Qué?- dijo Luan,

-¡Dustin!- dijo Devin sonrojado y toma a Dustin de la capucha –Eso era privado- le dice al oído.

-Jeje, perdón… oye… ¿dónde está Ally?- dice Dustin mirando bien a Devin.

-¿Ah?- dijo Luan confundida y una ceja levantada.

-¿Ally?- pregunto Lucy.

-Ah… se perdió- dijo Devin triste y cabizbajo.

-¿Que? ¿Se perdió? Pero… amigo, ella es muy importante para ti, ¿cómo es que se perdió?- preguntaba Dustin.

-Espera, espera, espera, ¡tú!- dijo Luan agarrando a Devin -¿Quién es Ally?, ¿y cómo es eso de que es alguien importante?, responde ahora- Luan se escuchaba molesta y al parecer celosa.

-Luan… me estas asustando- dijo Devin.

-Ally era la tarántula mascota de Devin- dijo Dustin que Luan al oír eso suelta a Devin

-Jamás nos dijiste que tenías una tarántula- dijo Lucy.

-Nunca preguntaron… verán, un mes antes de mudarnos… la lleve al parque pero… nunca volvió… supongo que ya no me quería o…- decía Devin.

-Amigo no digas eso, tu sabes que ella te quería mucho, yo soy testigo de eso- dijo Dustin.

-¿Y porque jamás volvió?- pregunto Devin.

-No sé, tal vez se perdió y no supo cómo regresar- dijo Dustin.

-En ese caso, te ayudare a recuperar a tu tarántula- dijo Luan.

-¿En… enserio?- dijo Devin.

-Yo igual, no mereces sufrir el dolor que yo tengo al perder a alguien importante- dijo Lucy.

-Pues, que estamos esperando, vamos amigo- dijo Devin ya con esperanza.

-Bien, siguiente parada… ¡el parque!- dijo Dustin que junto a Devin iban corriendo cuando…

-¿No pensaran irse sin mi verdad?- todos voltean y hay aparece una chica de la edad de Devin y Luan de piel medio morena, de cabello negro corto con un flequillo morado con una blusa con mangas arrancadas de color negro, unos jeans rasgados de color morado y unas botas negras. Además de llevar muchas perforaciones en las orejas y pulseras en las muñecas.

-¡Chloe!- grito Devin.

-¿Quién?- dijeron las hermanas Loud.

-Jeje, hola Chloe- dijo Devin saludando a la chica.

-¿Me extrañaron?- dijo Chloe saludando y apartando un poco a Luan y Lucy, ella mira algo intimidante a Devin y Dustin…

-¿Qué tal vieja amiga?- dijo Devin sin miedo.

-¿Amiga?- dijo Lucy.

-¡¿Que que?!- dijo Luan.

Entonces la tal Chloe pasa de su mirada intimidante, a una amistosa -¿Qué tal, amigo de pelos parados?… y tú también emo

-¿Qué tal bandida?- dijo Dustin con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Ha pasado tiempo Dev, tanto sin verte en persona- dijo Chloe dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Devin.

-Que puedo decir, la mudanza, investigando, Royal Woods tuvo más de una sorpresa- dijo Devin.

-Nada mal, vi tus nuevos videos, ¿enserio hay aliens dónde vives?- dijo Dustin.

-Es como si aparecieran cada semana- dijo Devin.

-Nada mal, y… ¿ah?- Chloe voltea y ve a Luan y Lucy que saludan algo nerviosas por la apariencia ruda de la chica –Ah… ¿las conoces Dev? o solo son un par de extrañas que los están acosando-.

-Oye a quien llamas acosadora tú… "chica mala"- dijo Luan.

-¿Enserio es lo mejor que tienes?- dijo Chloe.

-Estoy algo "oxidada" ahora y necesito "pulir" mis bromas- bromeo Luan

-¿Acaso fue un chiste?, odio los chistes- dijo Chloe con el ceño fruncido pero Devin por el contario…

-Jajaja, ah vaya, esa fue buena- dijo Devin secándose una lagrima.

-¿Enserio crees que esta… tabla de dientes de metal y cola de caballo es graciosa?

-No seas tan ruda con mi hermana- dijo Lucy que aparece detrás de Chloe haciendo que se asuste por la sorpresa.

-Como hizo… hace un rato la vi hay- dijo Chloe.

-Ni yo se explicarlo amiga- dijo Devin.

-Como sea, y tu Dus, ¿sabes quiénes son?- pregunto Chloe.

-Según se, son amigas de Devin- dijo Dustin.

-¿Amigas eh? bueno, como sea, soy Chloe- dijo la chica estirando la mano -Amiga de este par-.

-Lucy Loud, no solo amiga, también soy un fan del trabajo de Devin- dijo Lucy saludando con un apretón de manos.

-¿Y tú payasita?- pregunto la ruda de Chloe.

-Luan Loud, mi tarjeta- dijo Luan dándole una tarjeta a Chloe y la chica la lee.

-¿Fiestas infantiles?, ¿Negocios graciosos? ¿Que, nombres tontos ya estaba ocupado?

-Mira el reverso- dijo Luan en lo que Chloe ve la atrás de la tarjeta y de esta sale un chorro de agua que le moja toda la cara a Chloe y Dustin y Devin trataban de aguantar la risa.

-Que demo…- dijo Chloe secándose la cara.

-Eso es una "empapada inesperada"- dijo Luan que se ríe pero Chloe la toma de la blusa y acerca su rostro con el suyo

-Nadie me hace quedar en ridículo, mucho menos una enana como tú- dijo Chloe que iba a golpear a Luan pero…

-Chloe… suéltala ya- dijo Devin mirando enojado a Chloe y ella mira a Luan asustada y cierra los ojos y suspira

-Bien- dijo Chloe que suelta a Luan –Solo porque eres tu quien lo pide-.

-Bueno y… hacemos lo que sugerí- dijo Dustin.

-¡Ah cierto! ¡Ally, a ya voy pequeña!- dijo Devin que se va corriendo al Central Park seguido por Dustin.

-Este chico, ¡espérenme!- dijo Chloe que va tras ellos pero se detiene -¿Van a venir o qué?- les dice a las chicas Loud.

-Obvio que si- dijo Luan que se adelanta yendo tras Devin y Dustin sin miran a Chloe.

-Tenle paciencia, solo es adicta a las bromas- dijo Lucy a Chloe para seguir al resto seguida al lado por Chloe.

-Al menos a ti te aguanto, eres algo callada para parecer tan pequeña- dijo Chloe.

- _Suspiro_ \- dijo Lucy.

* * *

En otra parte por un camino del Central Park, Luna caminaba acompañado por alguien de gabardina y un bigote falso.

-¿Ese disfraz es necesario?- pregunto Luna.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que mis fanáticas me reconozcan- dijo Ash revelando ser el del disfraz.

-Jeje, ¿es una bendición la que tienes?- dijo Luna con burla.

-Más bien una maldición, al menos nadie me reconoce- dijo Ash.

-Bueno sabes… en lo personal, a pesar de tener ese bigote… te ves bastante guapo- dijo Luna.

-¡Enserio!- grito Ash emocionado pero se comporta tranquilo y cool -Eh si… jeje, claro-.

Ambos se quedan viendo perdiéndose en los ojos del otro y por instinto y sin saberlo… se toman de la mano y Luna le sonríe algo sonrojada, y Ash hace lo mismo y así… hasta que…

-¿Ash? ¡¿Bro eres tú?!- dijo un chico que aparece detrás de ambos tenia cabello castaño oscuro algo rebelde y piel morena, con una perforación en su oreja izquierda.

Llevaba una camiseta manga corta color rojo con una imagen de un rayo, brazaletes negros con púas en cada brazo, unos jeans color verde musgo con marcas en las rodillas y bolsillos en los tobillos, y unas zapatillas rojas con líneas blancas

-¿Mike?- dijo Ash que se quita el bigote -¿Cómo me reconociste?

-Te reconocería donde fueras amigo, no por nada soy tu hermano del alma, pero que estoy haciendo hablando, ¡ven aquí!- dijo el tal Mike abriendo los brazos y Ash con su brazo libre lo abraza, pero cuando se separan, ambos chocan los puños en señal de saludo terminando con una "explosión"

-No la olvidaste- dijo Ash.

-Jamás me olvidaría de mi saludo especial, con mi mejor amigo- dijo Mike que luego nota que Ash y Luna aún seguían… tomados de la mano -¡Guauu!-.

-Que, ¿qué pasa?, ¿qué tienes?- pregunta Ash.

-Amigo, ¿por qué jamás me dijiste que bateabas para el otro lado?- dijo Mike en lo que Ash y Luna no notan y se sueltan sonrojados -Tranquilo, tu sabes que no juzgo, ya que en estos tiempos…-.

-Oye amigo, solo porque tenga el cabello corto no es nada, ¡soy una chica!- grito Luna.

-¿Una chica?- dijo Mike con incredulidad.

-Claro que si genio- dijo Luna.

-Vientos, genial… y… entonces bro, ¿ella es tu novia?, ¿tu nueva girlfriend?

-¡NO!- gritaron Ash y Luna muy sonrojados.

-Ah… seguros, y por qué estaban… ya saben, ¿agarraditos de la mano?- dijo Mike pero Luna y Ash no encontraban respuesta –Ah… vaya, yo creo que habría conseguido a alguien mejor, después de… "ella"- dijo Mike que tiembla al recordarla –Cada vez que pienso en ella se me pone la piel de gallina-.

-Si no hablemos de ella viejo- dijo Ash.

-Ok, como sea, amiga, lamento la confusión, soy Michel Brower, pero me dicen Mike, el mejor amigo de Ash- dijo Mike ofreciéndole la mano a Luna.

-Luna Loud, un gusto- dijo Luna que ambos estrechan la mano y luego chocan los puños.

-Hey Ash-bro, ¿por qué no le enseñamos a tu chica, nuestro lugar de diversión?- dijo Mike.

-Hablas de…- decía Ash.

-¡Las rampas!- dijeron los 2 mejores amigos en pose "extrema".

-Entonces estás listo para demostrarle a la gente que Ash H volvió- dijo Mike.

-Solo digo… el último en llegar paga las hamburguesas- dijo Ash que se va corriendo.

-Oye, vuelve aquí- dijo Mike que va tras Ash.

-¿Que? esperen, a donde… ¡oigan no me dejen sola!- dijo Luna que va tras los chicos.

* * *

Regresando con los 2 héroes, Julie estaba en un puesto de manzanas dulces y compra 2

-Aquí tienes Julie- dijo el vendedor dándole su orden a Julie.

-Gracias señor- dijo Julie que le da una a Lincoln y la prueba.

-Guau, no mentías cuando dijiste que eran sabrosas- dijo Lincoln aun comiendo su dulce.

-Bueno, me gusta darle lo mejor a mis amigos- dijo Julie también degustando su dulce.

-Jeje, debo sentirme feliz de ser tu amigo, o que aceptaras a mí como amigo- dijo Lincoln.

-Hay no es para tanto, me caes bien, eres simpático y por eso somos amigos- dijo Julie son pura sinceridad.

-Amen amiga- dijo Lincoln en lo que ambos comían sus manzanas cuando… Lincoln siente que está levitando -Ah… Julie si eres tú bájame-.

-Ah, yo no soy Linc- dijo Julie.

-Entonces que me… ¡GUUUUUA!- entonces Lincoln vio quien la levitaba y la tenía a frente ¡Ah! ¡Una bruja!-.

-¿Que? Ahh! ¡Una bruja de verdad!- grito Julie.

-¡Wuajajajaja! ¡Los tengo por fin!- dijo la bruja.

-¡Oye bájame!, ¿quién eres?- dice Lincoln tratando de zafarse de la levitación de la bruja.

-Soy la que traerá des fortunio a su vida, ¡soy yo!, la grandiosa y fabulosa Winnie Bradford…no, ahora soy… _Witchnier_ \- se veía igual que Winnie, pero su cabello era negro en lugar de rubio, con piel verde pálido y una un atuendo de bruja, un vestido negro rasgado y un sombrero de copa en punta.

-¡Que!- dijeron tanto Lincoln como Julie.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte del Central Park, Devin, Dustin, Chloe, Luan y Lucy habían llegado a su destino.

-Guau, este parque se ve bonito- dijo Luan.

-Ally, ¿dónde estás?... ¡Ally!- grito Devin esperando a que su tarántula le respondiera.

-Amigo, tranquilízate, ella debe estar por aquí- dijo Dustin tranquilizando a su amigo.

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que la viste? ¿Y en dónde?- pregunta Chloe.

-Fue cerca de esa fuente junto a ese árbol de allí- dijo Devin apuntando a ambos lugares.

-Bien, a buscar pistas, y quien encuentre, avisa al resto- dijo Dustin.

-Mi hermana se te adelanto- dijo Lucy apuntando a Luan que buscaba por el suelo con una lupa.

-Dime, ¿alguna apariencia en específico de cómo era la tal Ally?- pregunto Luan.

-Ah sí, es ella- Devin saca de su bolsillo una foto, eran él y una pequeña tarántula parecida a Frank la araña mascota de la clase de Lincoln, pero esta era de color azul y con pestañas en los ojos y se notaba en la foto que eran muy felices juntos.

-Hay que linda, y que llamativo color- dijo Luan.

-Lo sé, ella es especial- dijo Devin con un tono de melancolía.

-¿Siempre cargas esa foto contigo?- dijo Lucy.

-Siempre- dijo Devin colocando la foto en su cabello.

-Oye Dev, tal vez quieras ver esto- dijo Chloe que apuntaba a unas marcas muy pequeñas -No he visto nada en este parque tan pequeño que puede dejar algo de ese tamaño-.

-¡Son de Ally, sin duda lo son!- grito Devin emocionado.

-¿Seguro?, podrían ser de cualquier cosa, como un ave… o… una ardilla- dice Dustin.

-No, son de ella, reconocería esas patitas donde fueran- dijo Devin firme en su creencia.

-¿Que estamos esperando?, ¡hay que ir tras esa tarántula!- dijo Luan que toma la mano de Devin para continuar su rastreo juntos.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa entre la de los frenos y Dev?- pregunto Chloe.

-Yo no sé, ¿y tú pequeña?- pregunta Dustin a Lucy.

-He sido testigo de lo que tienen esos 2, no son nada… aun, pero puedo predecir algo.

Dustin y Chloe se miran confundido por la explicación y siguen con su búsqueda, ignorando lo que sea que está pasando al otro lado del parque.

* * *

-Julie, siento la magia de Bandora en ella, esta hechizada- dijo Patty desde el bolso de Julie.

-¿La magia de Bandora?- dijo Julie que se molesta –¿Te refieres a la bruja que quiere los pendientes?-.

-La misma, rápido escóndete para transformarnos, o tu amigo…- dijo Patty apuntando a como Lincoln estaba sintiendo dolor gracias a Winnie/ _Witchnier_.

-Cierto, ¡espera Linky! ¡Iré por ayuda!- dijo Julie que se va corriendo.

-Oh no, ¡a dónde vas!- Winnie/ _Witchnier_ iba a disparar con su varita mágica…

-Eso sí que no, ¡déjala!- dijo Lincoln que con su brazo libre le jala un cabello a Winnie.

-¡Au au au! ¡Mi cabello no!- dijo Winnie/ _Witchnier_ sobándose la cabeza.

-Se me resbalo la mano- dijo Lincoln en lo que Julie se esconde detrás de un árbol observando todo –Es hora de la acción Patty-.

-Ya conoces la frase compañera- dijo Patty.

-¡Pattifly, alas brillantes!-

Empieza la secuencia de transformación con Patty entrando en los aretes y Julie siendo envuelta en una luz brillante, con sus manos creaba y materializa el antifaz y luego todo su cuerpo era cubierto por su traje que se materializa en todo su cuerpo y luego de su espalda aparecen unas alas de mariposa y volar por alto y luego aterrizar y terminando con una pose.

-¡Ahora dímelo, donde se fue Hathaway o al menos donde están las gemas de la creación de Lady Rose!- grito Winnir/ _Witcher._

-Por enésima vez, no, no te diré a donde se fue Julie y no se dé que gemas hablas- dijo Lincoln.

-No me importa torturarte hasta que hables- dijo Winnie/ _Witchnier_ en lo que le da una leve pero dolorosa descarga a Lincoln -¿Dónde está Hathaway? ¿Y dónde están los aretes de Lady Rose?-.

-Ni idea- dijo Lincoln.

-Bueno, entonces no me sirves ahora, supongo que a tu familia no le molestara tener a un miembro menos- Winnie/ _Witchnier_ prepara una esfera de magia en su mano izquierda y estaba por golpear a Lincoln pero algo golpea a Winnie/ _Witchnier_ haciendo que Lincoln empiece a caer pero algo lo atrapa a tiempo.

-Justo a tiempo- dijo Lincoln.

-Normalmente el hombre salva a la princesa, pero nunca esta demás hacer una excepción- dijo Julie volando gracias a sus alas de energía.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Winnie/ _Witchnier_.

- _¡Es ella, quítale los aretes!_ \- grito Bandora en la cabeza de Winnie.

-Como usted diga ama Bandora- dijo Winnie/ _Witchnier_ usando su escoba para perseguirlos.

-Bien, supongo que aquí empieza la parte en que hay que luchar- dijo Julie.

-Si bájame y luego te doy apoyo- dijo Lincoln.

-A la orden- Julie baja a Lincoln en el suelo –Jijiji, eres ligero como una pluma- dijo Julie.

-Todos lo dicen- dijo Lincoln en lo que la bruja llega.

-Tú… dame los aretes **¡AHORA!** \- dijo Winnie/ _Witchnier_.

-No lo creo esclava de Bandora, yo la guerrera del amor y la creación las protegerá, por eso… ¡soy Lady rose!

Winnie/ _Witchnier_ al oír eso se enoja y con su varita lanza un montón de rayos pero Julie crea un escudo que la protege de esos rayos.

-¿Lista para enfrentar el amor y la creación? ¡Pues aquí estoy!- Julie crea un látigo con sus manos y con ella atrapara a Winnie.

-Grrr… ¡Suéltame!- grito Winnie/ _Witchnier_ que con su enojo logra romper el látigo y liberarse.

Entonces Winnie con su magia iba a atacar a Julie pero entonces algo quita a Julie de allí antes de que eso rayos la golpearan.

-No me invitan a la fiesta- dijo Lincoln bajo su identidad de L-10.

-Linc… ¡capitán, llegaste!- dijo Julie feliz.

-No te iba a dejar sola compañera… oye amiga, la noche de bruja paso hace tiempo, devuelve ese disfraz- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Quien se supone que eres?, bah, no importa, te acabare igual, y cuando lo haga, me llevare los aretes de Lady rose- dijo Winnie/ _Witchnier_ preparando su varita.

-Sera sobre mi cadáver- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix -A ver qué te parece luchar con Frio…- y se trasforma en… - **¿Mono Araña?** -.

Winnie entonces lanza un rayo mágico, pero Mono Araña lanza una tela hacia un lado y agarra a Julie y alejándose de allí columpiándose de árbol en árbol.

-¡Que! ¿Lincoln que crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto Julie.

- **Retirada táctica, y pensar en un plan** \- dijo Mono Araña aun columpiando llegando a la ciudad aun perseguida por la bruja de Winnie.

-¿Un plan? ¡Lo que necesitamos es detener a Winnie Bradford!, ¡Ella destruirá la ciudad si no hacemos algo!- dijo Julie.

- **Por eso estoy pensando en cómo pararla… oye, soy una araña colgando en un telaraña en la ciudad de New York** \- dijo Mono Araña.

-¡No es momento de referencias!- grito Julie.

- **Lo siento** \- dijo Mono Araña.

* * *

Regresando con el grupo de búsqueda de tarántulas…

-¿Encontraron algo?- pregunto Devin.

-Hasta ahora… no- dijo Dustin.

-Cero- dijo Chloe.

- _Suspiro_ \- dijo Lucy.

-Por favor Ally, ¡sé que estas hay, aparece!- dijo Devin sonando desesperado.

-Dev… no crees que durante estos meses en que te fuiste… ella quizás…- decía Chloe.

-¡No! ¡No puede, ella no puede estarlo!- grito Devin con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Créeme Dev, es imposible que una tarántula este en el mismo lugar tanto tiempo- dijo Dustin.

-¡Tiene que estarlo!, ¡yo siento que aún está aquí, lo puedo presentir!- dijo Devin.

-¡Por favor Devin! ¡Que Ally aparezca es tanto como que aparezca un simio corriendo de una bruja!- dijo Chloe que de manera increíble, aparece Mono araña que aun con Julie en sus brazos era perseguido por Winnie/ _Witchnier_ pasando cerca del grupo.

-¿Decías?- dijo Lucy en lo que Chloe y Dustin estaban sin habla pero regresan en si para seguir

-Ah… supongo que Ally si debe estar por aquí- dijo Chloe.

-Devin tiene razón, no podemos tirar la toalla, si algo aprendí de mi hermano, es perseverar y jamás rendirnos- dijo Luan que aun recorría el lugar con la lupa y Devin al ver la perseverancia de Luan decide seguir buscando también

-Ella es muy motivacional- dijo Dustin.

-Ya me está agradando un poco- dijo Chloe.

* * *

Regresando con nuestros héroes, Mono Araña y Julie iban volando o colgando mientras evitaban los disparos mágicos de Winnie/ _Witchnier_.

-¡Quédense quietos!- grito Winnie/ _Witchnier_ aun disparando.

- **Como si fuera a** …- decía Mono Araña en lo que el tiempo y Lincoln iba a caer pero Julie lo atrapa a tiempo y aterrizando en el parque.

-Al fin los tengo- dijo Winnie/ _Witchnier_ preparando su magia –¡Ahora dame tus aretes en este instante!-.

-¡Jamás!- grito Julie.

-¡Pues los tomare yo misma!- dijo Winnie/ _Witchnier_ que dispara otro rayo mágico hacia los héroes, pero Julie crea una muralla para protegerlos.

-Linky…- dijo Julie.

-Claro, es hora de ser héroe- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y se transforma en… - **¿Wildivine?** -.

-¿Ah? de acuerdo, empiezo a pensar que esa cosa solo te da lo que ella quiere- dijo Julie aun reteniendo el ataque de la bruja.

- **No me digas** \- dice Wildive que saca sus vainas de la espalda y las arroja contra Winnie, pero ellas las corta con su varita.

-¿Una planta? ¿Es enserio?- dice Winnie/ _Witchnier_ con molestia.

- **Tengo un plan, ¿puedes distraerla?** \- dijo Wildivine.

-Ella me busca a mí y quiere mis aretes, no creo que sea problema- dijo Julie.

- **Bien** \- dijo Wildvine que salta y gira como un taladro para excavar bajo tierra.

-Oye, ¡regresa aquí!- grito Winnie/ _Witchnier_ que iba a ir tras él, pero unas cadenas rosa le sujetan la pierna.

-¿Ibas a algún lado? Esto es entre tú y yo Bradford- dijo Julie seriamente y Winnie la mira enojada y lanza un rayo mágico, pero Julie crea sus alas de mariposa y empieza a volar al cielo, siendo perseguida por Winnie.

-¿Quieres pelear? ¡Entonces cumpliré tu deseo!- dijo Winnie/ _Witchnier_ revelando un aura oscura _._

- _¡Eso es, ignora al otro y ve por ella!_ \- dijo Bandora a través del aura.

-Enseguida- dijo Winnie/ _Witchnier_ que va contra Julie.

Entonces Julie, creaba unos balones en sus manos y las arrojaba contra Winnie, pero la brujita con su varita las destruía con sus rayos mágicos.

-¡Eres una insolente!- grito Winnie/ _Witchnier_.

-Y tu una bruja… a espera, eso eres- dijo Julie.

- _Enserio necesitas mejorar tus insultos_ \- dijo Patty a través de los aretes, mientras Winnie se enojaba aún más hasta se le notaba una vena en la frente, y se prepara para lanzas un rayo.

Pero antes de ejecutar el hechizo… un árbol que estaba debajo usa una de sus ramas y atrapa la mano que tenía la varita que sirvió como conductor y anular ese rayo y para continuar… más raíces salían debajo atrapando a Winnie de pies y manos.

- **Lindo día para plantar un árbol ¿no crees?** \- dijo Wildvine que sacaba su cabeza del árbol.

-¿Que? ¿Tú de nuevo? ¡Suéltame!- dijo Winnie/ _Witchnier_ tratando de zafarse.

- **Si insistes** \- dijo Wildvine que con las lianas se prepara y lanza a Winnie hacia al cielo - **¡Ahora!** -.

-Es hora de probar algo nuevo, ¿lista Patty?- dice Julie.

- _Tu, mandas_ \- dice Patty en lo que Julie acumula la energía rosa mientras volaba más alto sobrepasando a Winnie y…

-Lady… ¡Punch!- Julie da un puñetazo tan fuerte a Winnie/ _Witchnier_ que la manda al suelo y quedando en el suelo derrotada.

-¿Alguien anoto la matricula que me…?- dijo Winnie/ _Witchnier_ que queda inconsciente.

-Awwh… sonara mal, ¡pero he querido hacer eso hace mucho tiempo!- dijo Julie muy contenta.

- _Lo sé, vi tu memoria, ahora, purifícala_ \- dijo Patty.

-Entendido- Julie alza su mano derecha que brilla y sus ojos brillan con intensidad…

-¡Es hora de suprimir a la maldad, purificación!/ _¡Es hora de suprimir a la maldad, purificación!_ -.

De la mano de Julie sale una esfera de luz rosa que entra en la cabeza de Winnie y entonces de su cuerpo salían rayos morados para luego salir la esfera con la maldad de Bandora y regresando hasta Julie y con su dedo elimina la esfera.

-No más maldad para ti- dijo Julie con una sonrisa.

* * *

-No… ¡no no no no! ¡Otra vez no!- gritaba Bandora que hacia una rabieta por perder.

- **Ama tranquila, la próxima vez lo conseguí** …- decía Sylvarion.

-¡Calla!- grita Bandora y su sirviente se calla por miedo.

* * *

-¡Si! ¡Ganamos compañero!- Julie estira el puño y Wildive se acerca a ella y regresa a ser Lincoln que también choca el puño.

-Sí, ¡ganamos!- dijo Lincoln.

Mientras con _Witchnier_ por su parte regresa a ser Winnie y esta empieza a despertar.

-Hay… ¿qué paso?... ¿cómo llegue aquí?- pregunto Winnie confundida.

-Ah… ¿la ayudamos?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Pues, somos héroes, es nuestro trabajo… aunque sea ella- dijo Julie que junto a Lincoln se acercan a Winnie –Tranquila ciudadana, soy Lady rose y te libere del mal que te controlaba con ayuda de mi compañero L-10- dijo Julie en lo que Lincoln saluda.

-Lady… ¡Lady rose!, ¡Guau! ¡Eh visto noticias de ti! ¡Enserio eres la mejor heroína de todo Royal Woods!- dijo Winnie abrazando a Julie con fuerza.

-¿Que yo que?- dijo Julie confundida.

-¿Puedo sacarme una foto contigo?- pregunto Winnie en lo que antes de que Julie dijera algo, Winnie se toma una _selfie_ con ella –¡Se lo enviare a todos! ¡Lady rose y yo, Las mejores amigas!

-Oye, eso no es…- decía Julie.

-Es hora de irnos Lady rose, adiós ciudadana- dijo Julie usando sus botas para volar llevándose a Julie con ella.

-Ella es tan asombrosa- dijo Winnie con tono de fan.

-Deberías estar feliz, tienes fans… aunque una sea alguien que te odia como civil- dijo Lincoln volando junto a Julie.

-Eso creo, ah bueno, al menos la ciudad está a salvo- dijo Julie.

-Sí, y así New York está a bajo control, gracias a Lady rose y a mí, L-10- dijo Lincoln.

-Ya pareces un narrador tontito- dijo Julie riendo un poco.

-Ojala tuviéramos uno- dijo Lincoln.

 ** _¡Es Lady rose! La más genial_**

 ** _A resolver lo que anda mal_**

 ** _¡Es Lady rose! Nada mejor_**

 ** _Es fuerte el poder de el amor_**

 ** _¡Es Lady rose!_**

* * *

Regresando con el grupo de Devin… el "maestro del terror" se sienta sobre una piedra y se tapa la cara con las manos en aparente señal de rendición.

-Oh vaya, me parte el corazón verlo así- dijo Dustin viendo a Devin triste, pero luego ve a Luan que seguía con su búsqueda sin rendirse.

-Luan, ¿qué haces?- pregunto Lucy.

-¿Qué crees que hago?, seguir buscando a la tarántula de Devin, que tal difícil es encontrar un pariente de raña de color azul- se guiaba por la foto para dar con una pista.

-Hemos revisado todo el parque, no hay no rastro de ella- dijo Lucy que también se estaba rindiendo.

-Pueden irse si quieres, pero yo seguiré buscando por Devin- dijo Luan en su insistencia.

-Guau esa chica… se preocupa mucho por Devin, creí que era la única, dientes de lata, te ganaste mi respeto- dijo Chloe.

Devin seguía sentado en la roca y después se seca un par de lágrimas -¿Por qué pensé que esto serviría de algo?, es mejor aceptarlo, ella ya no me quiere… creo que es mejor… que la deje ir-.

Luan escucho eso, pero todavía seguía buscando, pero luego Devin siente algo en su hombro.

-Dust, sé que quieres animarme, pero déjalo, no hay nada que puedas hacer- dijo Devin.

-Ah… no eh hecho nada- dijo Dustin lejos de Devin, pero Devin aun siente algo.

-Lucy si intentas también hacerlo te digo que no funcionara- dijo Devin.

-Yo tampoco soy… _suspiro_ \- dijo Lucy.

-Ah… amigo…- decía Dustin

-Creo que querrás revisar tu hombro amigo- dijo Chloe.

-Como sea, eso no cambiara- Devin mira su hombro –Hola Ally, Agradezco su ayuda, pero creo que mejor…- pero luego reacciona y vuelve a mirar y en su hombro había una pequeña tarántula la saluda levantando una pata en señal de saludo.

-A… a… a… Ally… ¡ALLY ERES TU!- grito Devin que sonríe a más no poder y toma a la tarantula con las 2 manos -No lo creo… ¡ENSERIO ERES TU!-.

-Pueden guardar silencio, aún estoy buscando- dice Luan que luego mira… -¡Devin, la encontraste!

-¡Si! ¡No es genial! Ally, ella es Luan, una amiga mía- dijo Devin en lo Ally mira a Luan detenidamente y luego mira a Devin y con sus patas forma un corazón y la guiña el ojo a Devin –Ah… oye no hagas eso… un segundo, ¡Donde has estado! ¡Te he buscado por todas partes hace como más de 6 meses!, me tenías muy preocupado-.

Ally baja la mirada arrepentida.

-Ya ya amigo, lo importante, es que regreso, hola amiguita, me alegra que estés bien- dijo Dustin que acaricia a Ally con el dedo.

-que gusto verte de nuevo amiga- dijo Chloe saludando a Ally.

-Hola… soy Lucy- dijo presentándose a la tarántula.

-Y yo Luan… aunque eso ya lo sabes pequeña- dijo Luan en lo que Ally salta en el hombro de Luan –Bueno, je, la real es linda-.

Entonces Dustin mira la hora en un reloj del lugar –Ya va siendo hora de cenar, te veré mañana antes de que vuelvas a Royal Woods-.

-Seguro amigo, descansa y que no te dominen los demonios, tu también amiga, que no te metan de nuevo a la correccional- dijo Devin.

-No prometo nada Dev- dijo Chloe.

-Jejeje, menos mal que no has cambiado, adiós chica- dijo Dustin a Luan y luego le susurra – _Cuídalo por mí por favor, si es que me entiendes_ -.

-¿Ah… esta… bien?- dijo Luan confundida mientras Dustin y Chloe se van cada uno a sus respectivas casas.

-Chicos amigables- dijo Lucy.

-Sí, muy simpáticos, que buen amigo tienes Dev- dijo Luan.

-Bueno, los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, así son ellos- dijo Devin en lo que los 3 iban de regreso al hotel…

-Espera… ella estuvo en la correccional- dijo Luan.

* * *

De regreso en el hotel donde están hospedados las 2 familias, Dragon cuidaba a Lily y jugando con ella a "¿dónde está Lily?" con Dragon tapándose los ojos con la cola y Lily se reía por el juego.

-¿Dónde crees que estén los chicos?- pregunto Marah.

-No lo sé, pero ya se están tardando- dijo Johnny revisando su reloj -Empiezo a preocuparme-.

-Yo también, llamare a Julie, estará con Lincoln y ellos los traerán…- decía la madre Hathaway cuando… tocan la puerta.

-Seguramente son ellos- dijo Marah que abre la puerta y…

-En otras noticias, vengo a visitar a una vieja amiga- allí estaba una mujer de 39 años de piel bronceada, usaba una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, llevaba un saco color azul marino y una falda negra, además de usar tacones alto color negro.

-¿Megan?- dijo Marah sin creerlo.

-Vamos, no te quedes hay, ¡ven y dame un abrazo!- dijo la tal Megan que abre los brazos y la Sra. Hathaway feliz la abraza.

-Estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo- dijo Marah.

-Enserio me alegra verte otra vez, ha pasado mucho tiempo… Johnny, el gran J. ¿cómo estás?- dijo Megan.

-¿Megan? guau, al igual que mi bella esposa no se te notan los años, estas igual que hace 20 años- dijo Johnny.

-Hay me halagas, Trevor siempre dice eso, miren esto, hola Dragoncito, ¿cómo está mi Komodo favorito?- dijo Megan en lo que Dragon salta derribando a Megan y lamiéndole la cara feliz.

-Jajajaja, ya basta, me haces cosquillas- dice Megan que se levanta -¿Ah…? ¿quién es la pequeña que estaba con Dragon, acaso… ¡tuvieron otra hija y no me dijeron!-.

-No amiga, ella es la hermanita de los amigos de nuestros hijos que vinieron con nosotros- dijo Marah cargando a Lily.

-¿Amigos? ¿Quiénes serán…?- pregunto Megan cuando…

-Aquí estamos Sr. y Sra. Hathaway, perdone la demora- dijo Lincoln llegando con Julie.

-No van a creer a quien me… ¡Tía Megan!- grito Julie súper feliz.

-OMG, ¡Julie!- grito Megan que abraza a Julie.

-Qué alegría me da volver a verte- dijo Julie.

-Igual a ti mi pequeñita, oh vaya, haz crecido mucho- dijo Megan.

-Hola mom, Luna y yo llegamos y trajimos con nosotros a… ¡Aunt Megan!- grita Ash.

-Ashy, que tal mi gran skater- dijo Megan abrazando a Ash.

-¿Mama?, ¿porque no me dijiste que ibas a visitar al Tío Johnny y la Tía Marah?... ¿y quien es el albino que esta con Julie?

-Mike hijo, veo que te encontraste con Ash de nuevo- dijo Megan.

-Yes, hola Tía Marah, Tío Johnny- dijo Mike saludando a los padre Hathaway.

-Mike, ¿qué tal pequeño?, saludo- dijo Johnny en lo que él y Mike chocan puños.

-Aún no respondieron mi pregunta, ¿quién es el de cabello blanco?- pregunto Mike.

-No me dijeron que tenías un primo- dijo Lincoln.

-No, los padres de Mike y mis padre son muy buenos amigos- dijo Julie en lo que Lincoln entiende.

-Sorry bro, el es mi bro del alma, Lincoln, él es Mike, mi mejor amigo en New York, Mike, es el Lincoln Loud de Royal Woods, hermano de Luna, un tipo genial.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué tal chico?- dijo Mike que le sujeta la mano con fuerza a Lincoln y lo sacude muchas veces.

-Ya me maree- dijo Lincoln con ojos en espiral.

-Y usted tu señorita, guau- dice Megan mirando a Luna y silbando -Ashy, veo que conseguiste a otra, y una muy buena-.

-¡No! ¡No lo somos!- dijeron tanto Ash y Luna sonrojados.

-Mama, Papa llegamos, ¡Tia Megan!… ¿Mike?- dijo Bianca llegando con Leni, Lynn y Lana.

-¡Bianca! ¡Qué alegría ver…!- decía Megan.

-U la la, Bianca nena, que gusto volver a verte, ¿me extrañaste? yo si- dijo Mike sonriendo algo galante, hasta que…

-Hermanito- dijo Valerie alejando a Mike de Bianca -¿Qué te he dicho de coquetearle a mi amiga?, hola Mama, hola Tía Marah, hola Tío Johnny-.

-Valerie, ¿cómo está la mejor amiga de nuestra hija?- dijo Johnny acariciando el cabello de Valerie.

-He estado bien, muy bien- dijo Valerie aun sujetando a Mike de la camiseta.

-Dang it, a veces no eres divertida hermana- dijo Mike enojado.

-¿Ella es tu hermana Mike?- dijo Luna.

-¿Él es el hermanito que hablabas Valerie?- dijo Leni.

-Qué onda, volví, ¿no me extrañaron mucho o sí?- dijo Zack llegando con Lori y Lola.

-Zacky, mírate tan guapo como tu viejo a tu edad- dijo Megan pellizcando la mejilla de Zack y luego abrazarlo.

-¡¿Tía Meg?! ¡Que alegría ver…! digo… ah, ya estoy grande para tantos cariños tía- dijo Zack un poco avergonzado y Mike y Valerie se ríen por esa escena.

-¡Familia!, adivinen quien… no… ¡Tía Megan!- dijo Devin llegando con Luan y Lucy.

-Devin mi chico, aun no te arreglas el peinado verdad- dijo Megan con un tono de burla.

-Es mi estilo natural y… ¿adivinen quien regreso?- dijo Devin de lo de su cabello sale Ally que saluda.

-¡Ally!- gritaron Ash, Bianca y Julie felices.

-¡¿La encontraste?!- dijo Zack sin creerlo.

-Sí, no creerán como…- decía Devin.

-¡AHHHH! ¡ARAÑA!- grito Leni que saca un montón de repelente para arañas cuando… Julie se las quita.

-¡Estás loca mujer!- dijo Julie.

-Devuélvemelo, ¡voy a deshacerme de la araña!- dijo Leni queriendo sus insecticidas.

-Porque no me dijiste que tu amiga tenía aracnofobia- pregunto Valerie.

-Creo que olvide algunos detalles- dijo Bianca.

-Oye, oye tranquila señorita, esta no es una araña, es una tarántula, y se llama Ally, mi mejor amiga-

-Oye, de cerca es linda- dijo Lola viendo de cerca a Ally.

-Genial, ¿puedo jugar con ella?- dijo Lana.

-Claro- dijo Devin en lo que Ally sale de su cabello y salta a la gorra de Lana, a la vez, Dragon se acerca y saluda feliz a Ally y Ally chilla feliz de ver a Dragon.

-¿Acaso hicieron una fiesta de reencuentro y no me invitaron?, que malos son- dijo un hombre de 40 años, de piel clara con algo de barba, de cabello rubio, usaba una chaqueta sin mangas color azul marino con un chaleco color naranja con una imagen de unos audífonos, unos pantalones color café y zapatos color verde y azul oscuros.

-¡Trevor!- dijo Johnny.

-¡Papa!- dijeron Mike y Valerie.

-¿Quién?- dijeron Lincoln y sus hermanas.

El señor pasa y también con el traía un… zorro con una correa y Dragon al verlo se acerca y ambos se huelen los traseros y se abrazan.

-¡¿Eso es un zorro?!- dice Lana con ojos brillantes.

-No cualquier zorro, es Trixx, nuestra mascota- dijo Mike acariciando al zorro y Trixx lo lame.

-Bien, oficialmente y por primera vez en mi corto lapso de tiempo vital… estoy confundida- dijo Lisa por fin dejando su libro.

-Qué tal si mejor vamos a un restaurante y allí cenamos y hablamos y conocemos a los nuevos amigos de los chicos

-Hecho amigo mío- dijo Johnny acercándose a su amigo –Pero antes…- ambos se sonríen y hacen una especie de saludo.

-Hay amor- dijeron tanto Marah como Megan al ver a sus esposos tan amigados.

-Por cierto Papa, L-10 volvió y lo vi volando- dijo Mike.

-¿Me pregunto quién será el y su nueva compañera Lady rose? soy su fan- dijo Valerie.

Julie y Lincoln se miran por eso

-Parece que son famosos- dijo Patty en voz baja a ambos y ambos niños se ríen y entonces las 3 familias deciden salir del cuarto para irse a comer.

-Bueno, nada mal para un fin de semana… ¿me pregunto que estarán haciendo los demás en Royal Woods?… quizás al volver lo averigüemos- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Linc baja o te dejamos atrás!- grito Luna a lo lejos.

-Ya voy- dijo Lincoln que nos guiña el ojo y cierra la puerta del cuarto.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	85. Vendaval de peligro

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

El sol brillaba en lo que parecía un desierto… y pasando rápidamente, estaba Rex conduciendo su _Rex ride_ , mientras Chase corría atrás de él como un Ceratosaurus

-¡Lo siento dino-amigo, pero creo que mi maquina es más rápida!- grito Rex tomando la delantera mientras Chase aumentaba la velocidad mientras corre, mientras Ronnie Anne, Jazz y Kevin observaban, pero Kevin por su parte ya estaba aburrido.

-Viejo, ya gánale- dijo Kevin.

-¿A cuál de los 2 le hablas?- pregunto Jazz.

-A Chase obviamente- respondió Kevin mientras Chase con su cola golpeaba Rex para sacarlo de curso… pero el chico mitad E.V.O. logra recuperar el control.

-Oye, quería una carrera limpia, pero si así lo quieres- dijo Rex activando simultáneamente su _Slam cannon_ y disparar un proyectil que Chase logra evitar.

- ** _¡Oye cuidado!_** \- grito Chase.

-¡Tu empezaste, ahora saluda a mi espalda!- Rex acelera su máquina y toma la delantera.

- ** _Con que eso quieres, bien, tú me obligaste_** \- Chase se transforma en un Deinonychus y con su velocidad logra superar a Rex, pero entonces acelera más y más y más hasta que… Chase gana por una nariz hasta la línea de meta - ** _¡Uh sí! ¡Genial! ¡Chase Scaleside es el ganador!_** \- grito Chase en señal de victoria y regresando a ser humano.

-Dang it- dijo Rex pateando una piedra por perder y entonces el ambiente cambia revela que estaban en un cuarto de simulación.

-Así se hace- dijo Kevin chocando los 5 con Chase.

-No te sientas mal Rex, la próxima ganaras- dijo Jazz.

-Si lo que digas, ahora lo que quiero, es una misión, un trabajo o lo que sea- dijo Rex un poco enojado.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, además, no perdiste ante cualquiera, perdiste ante Chase- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Si si, Chase es el mejor, hurra- dijo Rex con evidente sarcasmo.

-¿Estás enojado?- pregunto Jazz.

-No, solo no me gusta perder, pero no soy Lynn para hacer una rabieta por una simple derrota- dijo Rex.

-Oye, no la insultes así, pero por otro lado tú fuiste buena competencia- dijo Chase que le da toques en la espalda cuando… suena la alarma del lugar.

-Oh si, trabajo, con golpear a un malo me desahogare- dijo Rex saliendo del cuarto de simulación rápidamente siendo seguido por los demás.

* * *

 **Vendaval de peligro**

Un poco después, todos se reúnen un cuarto para acudir a aquella alarma y frente a ellos estaba…

-Bienvenidos, llegan a tiem… ¿Y Loud y Hathaway?

-Oigan es cierto, ¿dónde están Linc y Julie?- dijo Jazz.

-¿Qué no te dijeron?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Yo responderé a eso… verán, ayer…- decía Rex.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

En la casa Loud, Lincoln y sus hermanas veían su serie favorita en eso, Rex trae sodas.

-Oigan, ¿Qué están viendo ahora?- pregunto Rex.

- _Shhh_ … miren como Eric consiente a la chica- dijo Lori revelando que veían el _"Barco de los sueños"_.

-Él es tan caballeroso- dijo Luan.

-Si… pero va a perder, mira como Carson lleva ese traje fino y rosas- dijo Lola dando su opinión.

-Will le entrego el viejo ramillete de su abuela fallecida… _suspiro_ , tan romántico- dijo Lucy.

-Sigo sin entender que les gusta del programa, desearía que pasara algo antes de seguir viendo eso- dijo Rex en lo que escuchan tocar la puerta.

-Yo abro- dijo Lincoln levantándose del sillón y al abrir, allí estaba Bianca.

-Hola Lincoln, ¿están todos?- dijo Bianca acariciando el pelo de Lincoln.

-Si… jeje- Lincoln ruborizado por la acaricia pero se calma -Estamos todos aquí, ¿qué sucede Bianca?- pregunto Lincoln.

-El fin de semana iremos a visitar nuestra ciudad natal New York y nos preguntamos, ¿quieres venir?- pregunto Bianca y Lincoln al oír eso abre mucho los ojos.

-¿Ir… a New York?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Sí, ¿no quieres ir?- dijo Bianca.

-No… si quiero ir, es solo que…- decía Lincoln.

-¡Si quiero ir! ¡Yo quiero ir!- gritaban las chicas.

-Por eso- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Entonces, irán?- pregunto Bianca.

-Pues… nos gustaría mucho… pero no sé qué dirán nuestros padres- dice Lincoln.

-Por nosotros no hay problema cariño- dijo Rita desde la cocina.

-Iríamos, pero estaremos ocupados, habrá una gran reservación y mi jefe dice que quiere probar mi _"Lynnsañia"_ \- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Y quiero aprovechar mi día libre para avanzar con mi novela- dijo Rita.

-Ah… supongo que si podemos ir- dijo Lincoln.

 _-¡Iremos a New Yoo-ork! ¡Iremos a New Yoo-ork! ¡Iremos a New Yoo-ork!_ \- cantaban las chicas hacienda una fila de conga.

-Genial, Julie se pondrá feliz, hasta mañana

- _¡Iremos a New Yoo-ork! ¡Iremos a New Yoo-ork!_ _¡Iremos a New Yoo-ork!_ \- seguían cantando las chicas emocionadas.

-Hay estas chicas- dijo Lincoln riéndose.

 _Fin del flashback…_

* * *

-Y es por eso, yo no fui porque no quería- dijo Rex.

-Raro, creí que te gustaba ir en busca de aventuras- dijo Kevin.

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo Rex.

-Ok ok, que carácter- dijo Kevin.

-Bien, ¿cuál es la misión?- pregunto Jazz.

-Sobre esto- al lado suyo aparece una caja que contenía la runa de fuego que se la entrega a Jazz -Si lo que dijeron de estas cosas son ciertas, es peligroso que sigan fuera, aparentemente localizamos una, en una isla al norte de aquí- dijo Seis señalando en un mapa la localización exacta.

-¿Una runa elemental?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Si- contesto Seis.

-Bueno, y que esperamos, ¿en que parte del norte esta?- pregunto Rex.

-Ah chicos… yo no puedo ir, otra vez tengo que ir a pasar un fin de semana con mis abuelos… al menos tengo un cuarto para mi allá- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y… y yo tengo un compromiso con Mama y Papa, los ayudare con unas cosas en la casa, mi Mamá necesita mucho descanso- dijo Jazz.

-Uuh… ahora que recuerdo, le prometí a Papá que pasaría tiempo de calidad con él, ya saben cuándo escape de allá- dijo Chase y entonces Rex mira curioso a Kevin.

-Adivinare, ¿tienes planes también?- dijo Rex.

-Según Tetrax quieres probar algo que pueda curarme… creo que estarás solo esta vez viejo- dijo Kevin que junto a los demás se retiran dejando solos a Rex y Seis.

-Bien, supongo que solo seré yo esta vez- dijo Rex.

-Y yo- dijo Bobo balanceándose en el techo –Te hecho una manita-.

-Nah, solo es ir a una isla, además tú odias lo salvaje, puedo hacerlo yo mismo- dijo Rex.

-Eso parece, suerte hijo- dijo Seis lanzándole a Rex un artefacto con las coordenadas.

-Eh… ¿así nomás?, ¿sin vigilancia?, ¿sin refuerzos?- preguntaba Rex.

-Confió en ti, no eres un arma ultra-secreta de una organización, eres un chico, un chico especial- dijo Seis con una sonrisa sincera.

-Bueno, eso suena conmovedor- dijo Rex.

-Bueno, ¿seguirás ahí parado, o dejaras a la aventura esperando?- dijo Seis.

-¡Nos veremos antes de la cena!- dijo Rex llegando a la salida de la base y yéndose volando con sus _Boogie packs_.

* * *

Algunas horas de viaje de vuelo después… Rex había llegado a la isla y aterriza en la costa de la misma.

-Chido… je, no es mi primera vez en una jungla, ahora si yo fuera una runa… ¿dónde estaría?, en un santuario quizás- dijo Rex que entraba en la selva de la isla y exploraba cuando… escucha una especie de rugido o chillido.

-Órale, ¿que fue eso?, lo que sea…- Rex activa de nuevo sus _Boogie packs_ y empieza a observar desde el cielo –Haber haber… ¿Dónde está el animalito herido o animalote o…?- entonces algo grande lo ataca rápido y mandándolo al suelo –Auch… oye, que fue lo que… hay mama-.

Frente a Rex había lo que parecía era un ave GIGANTE de plumaje principalmente blanco salvo la cabeza y patas que cambiaba a un azul claro, además tenia marcas en forma de ondas de viento y tornados a lo largo de su cuerpo que brillaban de color azul celeste al igual que sus ojos.

-Guau, si así es el ave como serán los huevos, no importa, un E.V.O. como ese no es rival para mí- dijo Rex que va directo a atacar con sus _Smack hands_ , pero entonces las marcas en las alas del ave brillan y este las agita mandando un ataque de viento potente lo cual manda a volar a Rex, pero entonces usando una palmera como revote se impulsa y se sujeta por el cuello del ave.

-Tranquilo amigote, esto terminara en un segundo- Rex pone su mano sobre el ave para curarlo… pero entonces… no pasa nada -Oh valla, esta cosa… no es un…- el ave mutante con fuera lo arroja de su espalda –E. …- gritaba Rex que luego cae al suelo de cara.

-Auch, ya estoy acostumbrado a caer, bien pollo sobre-desarrollado, no sé qué seas pero tú…- dice Rex en lo que una bola de fuero impacta contra el ave mutante haciéndolo caer –Eh… ¿Qué fue…? ¡Tu!-.

En eso al voltear justo al lado estaba Aaron King, alias DragoKnight.

-Qué onda chico máquina- dijo Aaron.

-No sé qué haces aquí, pero vete o te golpeo- dijo Rex amenazando al mitad dragón.

-Lo siento, pero eso no pasara- dijo Aaron que va corriendo directo al ave que intentaba levantarse y Aaron salta - _¡Karyū no Tekken!_ \- Aaron con su puño envuelto en fuego verde golpea fuertemente al ave en el estómago.

-Oye que haces, ¡el raro E.V.O. o lo que sea es mío!- grito Rex.

-¿E.V.O.?, no sé lo que sea, pero eso es un ave mutada por la runa- dijo Aaron.

-¿Runa?, ¿mutada?, ¿cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Rex.

-Las marcas en su cuerpo- Aaron apunta a los patrones brillantes -Todo ser mutado por las runas las tienen-.

-Y creí que eran defectos de nacimiento, no importa, este no es mi primer rodeo- dijo Rex que corre y activa sus _Punk buster_ para saltar y darle un fuerte pisotón al ave.

-¡OYE! ¡Esto no es tu asunto! _¡Karyū no Kagitsume!_ \- Aaron enciende fuego en sus pies para impulsarse y dar una patada al ave en la cara, Rex entonces corre y empuja a Aaron del camino y activa su _Smack hands_ y con ambos agarra el cuello del ave y lo lanza fuerte contra los árboles - _¡Karyū no Kōen!_ \- Aaron lanza una gran bola de fuego que Rex esquiva por poco e impactando al ave que ya herida se retira volando.

-¡Oye pollo gigante regresa! ¡Tú!, ¡primero por tu culpa la bruja alada se escapa y ahora esto!- grito Rex enojado con Aaron.

-¿Disculpa?, ¡En primera si no te hubieras metido aquella vez la hubiera derrotado! y ¡en segunda todo lo que está pasando justo ahora NO es tu asunto así que te pediré muy amablemente que te retires!… ahora- dijo Aaron muy seriamente y Rex ya enojado le da un golpe con su _Smack hand_ derecho mandándolo contra una palmera -¿sabes que pasara ahora no?-.

-No me importa, es mi misión y la terminare- dijo Rex activando su otro _Smack hand_ preparado para pelear-.

-¡¿TU MISION?! ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO! _¡Karyū no Tekken!_ \- Aaron le da un golpe de fuego a Re mandándolo contra unas rocas -¡Lárgate antes de que decida ponerme agresivo!-.

Rex se levanta y activa su _Blast caster_ y con ella atrapa a Aaron y le da una descarga a Aaron.

- _¡Grrrr!_ ¿Es todo? ¡He recibido descargas más fuertes!- dijo Aaron que con fuerza se libera del agarre rompiendo el la máquina - _¡Karyū no Shageki!_ \- Aaron lanza varias esferas de fuego de su mano, pero Rex las empieza a esquivar y luego saltar y pisar a Aaron con su _Punk buster_.

-¿Qué tal todo haya abajo?- dijo Rex.

-Si serás…- Aaron con fuerza trata de levantar la máquina de la pierna de Rex y acumula fuego en su mano - _¡Karyū no tekken!_ \- con fuerza logra romper la máquina y Rex es mandado hacia atrás por la explosión.

-Oye…- Rex se levanta un poco adolorido -¿Porque siempre gritas tus ataques?… ¿y porque en japonés?- dijo Rex.

-Así se usan esos ataques, y es en japonés porque el que me lo enseño viene de Japón… y porque así suenan más chido- dijo Aaron.

-Como sea, no me molestes que debo cazar un ave- dijo Rex que activa su _Rex ride_ y va en dirección a donde se fue el ave.

-¡No, no lo harás!- Aaron saca de su espalda unas alas de dragón y sigue a Rex.

-¡Te dije que no molestes!- Rex activa su _Slam cannon_ y conduciendo en reversa dispara un proyectil pero Aaron con un _Karyū no tekken_ destroza el proyectil.

-¡ESTO NO TE INCUMBE!- Aaron le lanza una bola de fuego pero Rex con sus _Block party_ las bloquea y cambia otra vez a su _Slam cannon_ y dispara otro proyectil que esta vez de la a Aaron.

-Ha-ha, bobo- dijo Rex frenando.

Aaron se levant y empieza a tomar mucho aire - _Karyū no… ¡Hokoooooooooooo!_ -

Rex al ver eso levanta su _Rex ride_ y con eso logra cubiche pero el impacto de las llamas pero a la vez el ataque lo hacía retroceder hasta caer al suelo.

-Auch auch- Res siente caliente sus pies –Esto me dolerá mañana-.

Aaron vuela rápido hacia él y agarra a Rex de la cabeza y lo arrastra por el suelo, pero Rex activa su _Blast caster_ y con ella atrapa a Aaron y lo azota fuertemente contra el suelo.

-¡Me las vas a pagar idiota de pelos puntiagudos!- dijo Aaron levantándose muy enojado.

-¡¿Porque todo el mundo critica mi peinado?! ¡He tenido este estilo desde que tengo memoria!… sobretodo antes de perderla- dijo Rex.

-¿Perder la memoria? ¿Sufres amnesia?- pregunto Aaron.

-Eso no te importa- dijo Rex apuntando con su _Slam cannon_ –No me obligues a mandarte a volar hasta Tijuana-.

-No quiero lastimarte Rex, no me obligues a hacerlo- dijo Aaron con fuego en su mano.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¡No me digas que en realidad estabas con Van Kleiss!- gritaba Rex.

-No sé quién diablos sea Van Kleis, pero en serio no quiero lastimarte, por favor vete- dice Aaron.

-No me iré antorcha humana, tú debes irte- dijo Rex.

-No me iré a ningún lado, esto es importante para mí, necesito las runas- dijo Aaron.

-¿Para que las quieres?, si yo mal recuerdo el que las quiere y necesita es Aaron King- dijo Rex sin dejar de apuntar pero luego se pone a pensar… -Las runas… fuego verde… características de dragón… como no lo vi antes- Rex desactiva su arma y se acerca a Aaron –¿Eres tú?… ¿Aaron King?-.

Aaron por su parte suspira y retira su casco -Que onda-.

-Debí suponerlo, eres un dragón como dijiste, tus ataques tiene dragón en japonés y el nombre DragoKnight, que tonto fui- dijo Rex.

-Un poco… sin ofender- dijo Aaron.

-¿Y porque lo ocultaste?, ¿Qué ahora querías hacerte el superhéroe?- dijo Rex.

-Es una laaaaaaaaarga historia- dijo Aaron.

-Tengo todo el día, Lincoln y las chicas están fuera el fin de semana- dijo Rex.

-Mejor te cuento mientras caminamos- dijo Aaron caminando por un lado

-Bien y si quieres yo te cuento mi historia- dijo Rex siguiendolo.

-Claro, porque no, empieza tú- dijo Aaron en lo que ambos caminaban en busca del ave y aprovecharon de hablar y Rex le contaba su historia al mitad dragón.

-Guau- dijo Aaron sorprendido –Entonces… ¿esos "Nanites" son los que te permiten crear todas tus maquinas?

-Según mi hermano Caesar, nací con ellos, siempre que le pregunto cómo paso antes de mi amnesia o ese accidente de Abismo… pasa del tema, como si no me quisiera decirlo- dijo Rex algo melancólico.

-De seguro debe tener sus razones- dijo Aaron.

-Puede ser… y bien, ¿tú qué me dices? chico dragón- dijo Rex.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo? bueno, yo no soy de este mundo- decía Aaron

-¿Eres alienígena?, porque una vez vimos un dragón alienígena- dijo Rex.

-Humm… not, yo provengo de otra dimensión ligada a este en el que los dragones, magos, elfos y hechizos, son cosas tan normales como respirar- dijo Aaron recordando su hogar.

-Espera espera, ¿esas cosas de cuentos de hadas son de verdad?- dijo Rex.

-¿Mitad dragón recuerdas?- dice Aaron soplando unas brazas –Ese mundo, es el mundo mágico, el lugar del cual todo ser mágico proviene-.

-Guau, ¿pero cómo?- pregunto Rex.

-Es algo complicado, al principio solo habían criaturas mágicas, dragones fénix, minotauros, solo había seres mágicos que luchaban por tener el control… querían reclamar las tierras como propias y todo aquel que no fuera de su especie era un invasor- decía Aaron.

-Qué mala onda viejo- dijo Rex.

-Esa fue la bautizada como "la primera guerra mágica", luego llegaron los humanos que debían protegerse de los constantes ataques de las criaturas, algunos humanos desarrollaron una habilidad especial, una energía que solo unos pocos podían dominar, esa energía era- de la mano de Aaron aparece un circulo mágico verde convocando una flama del mismo color –La magia-.

-Je, ¿y si te dijera que esa magia es de alguna manera origen alienígena?- dijo Rex.

-Diría que estas demente y te mandaría a un psiquiatra, pero eso era antes de que empezara a creer en aliens, así que… te escucho- dijo Aaron.

-Si mal entendí, una especie llamada Anodita, habitaron un tiempo la tierra y quizás esos humanos desarrollaron su propio control de mana gracias a la influencia de los Anoditas- dijo Rex recordando un poco las palabras de Verdona.

-Algo parecido dice en los libros que eh leído, decía algo de un ser hecho de magia pura apareció y él o ella fue la que creo la magia o ayudo en su creación- dijo Aaron con intriga.

-Bueno, ya lo sabes, todo tiene su origen u explicación- dijo Rex.

-Je, cuando los científicos de mi mundo se enteren de esto, de seguro les volara la cabeza, bueno continuando, los primeros magos con ayudo de esta tal "Anodita" detuvieron los conflictos entre las criaturas mágicas repartiéndolas a todas por territorio del mundo mágico, todo de forma equitativa, los humanos decidieron co-habitar con las criaturas pero nadie contaba con lo que paso después…- decía Aaron.

-¿Después? ¿Algo malo?- pregunto Rex.

-No… veras, las criaturas mágicas al pasar tanto tiempo con los humanos empezaron a entenderlos, con el tiempo aprendieron a hablar y después aprendieron magia incluso inventaron sus propios hechizos, se podría decir que evolucionaron- dijo Aaron.

-La teoría de Darwin aplicada allá- dijo Rex.

-Yes, con el tiempo los seres mágicos que evolucionaron, adquirieron una forma humanoide y paso lo inevitable, los seres mágicos y los humanos se enamoraron y nació la primera generación de hibrido humanos-mágicos, paso el tiempo, hubo más guerras, varios eventos importantes, otros no tanto, tenemos nuestra propia historia, que me tomaría una eternidad contar, pero cambiando de tema, te contare más de mí, ¿algo en específico que quieras saber?

-Quizás… algo como… tu familia y eso- dijo Rex.

-Bueno empezare por un poco de mi vida personal, vivo con mi madre y mis dos hermanos mayores Jackson y Shawna- dijo Aaron sacado una foto donde estaban el, un hombre joven de quizás 20 de cabello castaño con una franja roja y una cicatriz de X en la mejilla, vestido de una gabardina roja encima de una camisa amarilla, mientras que la otra es una chica de quizás 17-18 años de cabello negro algo corto con franja morada con un mechón de cabello tapándole un ojo, vestida de una blusa blanca encima de chaqueta morada.

-Hermanos guau, y tu hermana… tienes una hermana muy atractiva- dijo Rex medio embobado con la foto.

-Es mi hermana imbécil, ni se te ocurra- dijo Aaron seriamente.

-Ok ok, perdón… y como es tu Pa…- Rex noto que cuando iba a decir esa palabra, Aaron agacho la mirada –Oh… yo… lo siento.

-Tranquilo y como ya te lo conté aquella vez, mi padre fue encerrado en un templo… antes de que yo naciera, al menos sé que no quiso abandonarnos, en eso no tengo duda alguna- dijo Aaron triste.

-Creo que… te entiendo… yo ni recuerdo como eran los míos, ni fotos hay, Caesar dice que quizás se quemaron en el accidente del "evento Nanite"- dijo Rex.

-Pero los tuviste, para mí fue un poco duro crecer sin padre…- dijo Aaron que luego sonríe un poco -Pero si tuve una figura paterna… el anterior dueño de esta espada- dijo Aaron desenfundando su espada.

Rex por primera vez vio de cerca el arma y vio que tenía un diseño bastante curioso, como si fueran dos espadas unidas pero sus hojas no llegaban a tocarse

-Esta de lujo tu espada- dijo Rex.

-Gracias, como dije du anterior dueño fue mi figura paterna, y no solo eso también fue mi maestro… como lo extraño- dijo Aaron melancólico por eso ultimo y Rex lo noto.

-Acaso…- decía Rex.

-Lo último que tengo de él… es esta espada, prometí que la blandiría con honor y que sería el mejor DragoKnight que haya existido- dijo Aaron enfundando de nuevo su espada.

-Pues… ¿ahora me puedes decir, porque esa ave dijiste que esta mutada por la runa como si fuera un E.V.O.?- pregunto Rex.

-Como les había dicho las runas tienen un poder inmenso, si alguien no tiene una energía especial que pueda contrarrestar ese poder o al menos desviarlo y mantenerlo en la runa pues, ya viste a ese piolín sub-desarrollado- dijo Aaron.

-Supongo que mi condición de E.V.O. ayudo un poco para no ser mutado o estaría "re-mutado"- dijo Rex.

-Jejeje, creo que en tu caso tus nanites absorbieron la energía y de cierta forma desarrollaron una especie de protección contra la mutación de las Runas- dijo Aaron.

-Interesante hipótesis… oye, quizás podrías darnos una manita para cazar al eslabón perdido de las aves- dijo Rex.

-Quizás, es mejor luchar juntos en lugar de entre nosotros- dijo Aaron.

-Bien… pero que conste yo te hubiera ganado- dijo Rex.

-Ay si tu como no, te hubiera vuelto metal fundido si hubiera querido- dice Aaron, pero Rex da señal de callarse y ambos empiezan a escuchar ruidos de aleteos.

-Está cerca- entonces ambos corren y llegan a un claro donde el ave aterriza –Bingo-.

-La runa- dijo Aaron apuntando a una parte del pecho del ave -Si se la quitamos volverá a la normalidad- dijo Aaron.

-Bastante simple si me lo dices- dijo Rex.

-Quitárselo es fácil, lo difícil es acercarnos- dijo Aaron.

-Quisiera que Lincoln estuviera aquí, él siempre tiene un plan, quizás usando a Jetray o algún alíen que vuela- dijo Rex.

-No soy el, pero tengo un plan- dijo Aaron en lo que Rex lo escucha –Esa cosa es un ave… y tiene poderes de viento, por lo que pude ver sus ataques se basan en crear corrientes de viento con sus alas, así que si podemos evitar que las mueva…- decía Aaron.

-Inmovilizar alas, su fortaleza también es su punto débil, suena bien- dijo Rex.

-Bien, solo hay que pensar en cómo inmovilizarla, ese látigo mecánico tuyo puede servir, solo hay que esperar el momento justo, yo lo distraigo y cuando te diga ata sus alas y dale la descarga más fuerte que puedas- dijo Aaron.

-Está bien, solo dame la señal y lo tengo- dijo Rex en lo que Aaron asiente y toma su espada y va directo al ave.

-¡OYE PAJARRACO!- grito Aaron en lo que el ave voltea y le ruge fieramente.

-Ahora… ¡Estoy encendido!- Aaron sonríe y se coloca de nuevo su casco y se lanza a pelear contra el ave.

- _¡Karyū no Tekken!_ \- Aaron salta y da un golpe llameante al ave mandándola bastante lejos- ¡Voy a freírte!-

El ave se recupera y alza el vuelo siendo seguida de cerca por Aarón

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!- grito Aaron lanzando una bola de fuego al ave que voltea molesta -¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te dolió?-

El ave ruge furiosa y agita sus alas lanzando sus plumas que se veían afiladas como espadas las cuales Aaron esquiva muy apenas.

-Ok, eso si no me lo esperaba- dijo Aaron que corre una vez más hacia el ave y se envuelve en fuego - _¡Karyū no_ _Kenkaku!_ \- Aaron se impulsa velozmente como un cohete dándole un cabezazo al ave para luego lanzarlo por los aires, pero esta se recupera tomando vuelo y lanza un ciclón cortante haciéndole algo de daño a Aaron pero no lo suficiente.

- _¡Karyū no Shageki!_ \- Aarón comienza a disparar varios disparos de fuego desde sus manos bombardeando al ave -¡¿Te gusto?! ¡Toma otro!- Aaron le seguía bombardeando con gran intensidad hasta que se detiene -Fue más fácil de lo que pensé- dijo Aaron tranquilamente pero entonces siente una presencia a sus espaldas -¿Why me?- Aarón es azotado contra el suelo y el ave tenía su enorme pata sobre la cabeza de Aaron -Auch, eso sí me dolió-

El ave se preparaba para aplicarlo su pico pero…

-¡OYE PIOLIN!- el ave es golpeada por el _Smack hand_ de Rex mandándola a volar -¿Necesitas una mano?- dijo Rex ayudando a levantarse a Aaron y este sonríe.

-Al diablo el plan, ¡pateémosle el trasero!- grito Aaron en lo que ambos se ponen en posición de combate y miran fieramente al ave que ruge enojada por el golpe.

El primero en correr hacia el ave mutada es Aarón que con su espada realiza un corte de energía dándole al ave haciéndola rugir de dolor. El ave mutante trato de lanzar sus plumas pero no puede al ser impactada por un proyectil hecho de piedra cortesía del _Slam cannon_ de rex. Aarón genera fuego en sus pies y con un _Karyū no Kagitsume_ patea al ave con fuerza hacia Rex que con sus _Smack hands_ en función de taladro le da un potente golpe mandándola a volar. El ave se recupera y lanza sus afiladas plumas pero Rex se cubre con su _Block party_ y Aarón vuela por sobre el ave y lanza un _Karyū no Koen_ creando una gran explosión.

-Ups, Creo que me pase un poco- dijo Aaron un tanto preocupado

-¿Solo un poco?- pregunto Rex pero entonces el humo empieza a arremolinarse- Eeeee… ¿es normal que eso pase?- pregunto el mitad E.V.O.

-No, no lo es- dijo un tanto aterrado el mitad dragón

Entonces el humo desaparece mostrando que el ave estaba girando con gran velocidad formando un mini tornado liberándose del humo y cuando se detiene y dispara sus plumas a ambos que por poco lo esquivan

-Ok, ¿ahora qué hacemos?- dijo Rex.

-Pues, solo puedo pensar en… ¡FREIR A ESE PAJARRACO! ¡ _Karyū no KOEN_!- Aaron lanza la gran bola de fuego, pero el ave mutante cierra sus alas y luego las abre creando un vendaval, el cual deshace la bola de fuego -Conque así quieres jugar, ¿eh?- Aaron saca sus blaster y dispara a quemarropa, pero el ave vuela por el cielo esquivando las balas.

-Espera, tengo una mejor idea, ¿te apuntas?- dijo Rex.

-Te escucho- dijo Aaron guardando su blaster y Rex activa su _Slam cannon_ –Creo que ya sé que planeas… y me gusta- dijo Aaron que sonríe salvajemente y entonces se mete dentro del cañón y Rex apunta al ave que vuelva directo en hacia ellos.

-Bang…- Rex dispara y Aaron sale disparatado como un bala.

- _Karyū no_ …- Aaron e cubre de fuego - _¡Rokketo!_ \- Aaron envuelto en llamas va a gran velocidad contra el ave impactándola y creando una explosión.

-Houston, tenemos un aterrizaje- dijo Rex en lo que Aaron aterriza después de ese ataque.

-No creí que funcionara- dijo Aaron en lo que el ave cae al suelo con heridas y quemaduras, pero aun así gruñe con furia y estaba por batir sus alas cuando…

-¡Ahora Rex!- grito Aaron en lo que Rex salta y atrapa al ave con su _Blast caster_ impidiendo que el ave escape y luego soltar una potente descarga.

-¿Alguien dijo referencia?, porque mi descarga fue súper efectivo contra este volador- dijo Rex.

El ave cae noqueada y Aaron se acerca a su pecho donde estaba la runa y la saca haciendo que el ave vuelva a la normalidad volviéndose una pequeña gaviota que se larga volando.

-Un paso más cerca- dijo Aaron sonriendo y haciendo el truco de la moneda con la runa y Rex aprovecha y la toma.

-Matanga- Rex activa sus _Boogie packs_ –Te la cuidare por ahora, nos vemos cocodrilo- dijo Rex que ya estaba lejos de la vista de Aaron

-Je, estará bien con ellos por ahora, nos vemos… amigo- dijo Aaron que se va volando por su lado.

* * *

Un día después de esa aventura, era de noche y Rex veía la televisión con las mascotas… hasta que abren la puerta.

-Ah, hola, llegaron- dijo Rex saludando.

-¡El mejor fin de semana!- dijeron las gemelas felices.

-Por esa reacción puedo decir que se divirtieron, ¿me perdí algo importante?- dijo Rex.

-Literalmente de todo- dijo Lori.

-Conocimos a amigos nuevos- dijo Leni.

-Y yo junto a Julie luchamos contra una brujita- dijo Lincoln.

-Nada mal, y… ¿acaso Luna por fin tuvo su primer beso con el skater?- dijo Rex que junto a las chicas se rien.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Luna ruborizada.

-¿Y tú no te aburriste solo?- pregunto Lana.

-Nah, no es molestia, además, no resulto tan molesto como espere, por cierto Linc, mira esto- dijo Rex lanzando la runa que Lincoln atrapa.

-¿Una runa? ¿Dónde la conseguiste?- dice Lincoln tratando de evitar que sus hermanas toquen la runa.

-Solo digamos que… tuve ayuda- dijo Rex volviendo a mirar la tele… para luego cambiar de escena a Aaron mirando al cielo en el techo de la casa Hathaway.

-¡Aaron, ven que hicimos tu favorito!- dijo Bianca desde dentro de la casa.

-¡Voy!- dijo Aaron bajando de un salto de la casa y entrando.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	86. El tiempo cura

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En una especie de iglesia o castillo abandonado a las afuera de la ciudad y en una oscura noche, alguien volaba cerca de allí y ayudando a otra silueta a subir y ambas entran por el ventanal y viendo que entraron a una especie de biblioteca con varios libros en estantes y bien ordenados.

Por el tamaño de las intrusas, se veían que eran niñas vestidas de trajes negros que los hacia parecer ninjas, la primera señala a un estante y la otra entiende y vuela despacio para no alertar y buscaba algún libro en específico que decía "Archama, libro de magia".

La primera niña le levanta el pulgar a la otra y entonces ambas escuchan que alguien iba a entrar y entonces el que entra era Hex que veía cuidadosamente el cuarto.

-Raro, ¿creí escuchar…?- decía Hex.

-Te lo dije tío, no hay nadie aquí, es tarde, vete a la cama- dijo Charmcaster acompañando a su tío y yéndose por otro lado, sin embargo Hex miraba sospechosamente para luego cerrar la puerta revelando que las 2 niñas estaban escondidas detrás de la puerta.

-Sí que tienes suerte hermana- dijo la primera niña revelando ser Jazz que se quita la máscara y la otra hace lo mismo revelando ser Ronnie Anne.

-Sí que la tengo- dijo Ronnie Anne viendo el libro que tomo.

* * *

 **El tiempo cura**

Al día siguiente, Kevin tocaba la puerta de la casa de Jazz y junto a ellos estaban Lincoln, Rex, Chase y Julie.

-Argh, nos perderemos el inicio- dijo Kevin.

-No hay ningún auto, no debe haber nadie- dijo Lincoln, pero entonces Kevin tocaba el timbre una y otra vez desesperado por entrar.

-Lo romperás menso- dijo Rex.

-Claro que no idio…- decía Kevin que luego finalmente rompe el timbre al décimo timbrazo.

-Deberías mejorar tu fuerza- dijo Julie.

-Eh… ya no servía de todos modos, además la última vez dijo que podíamos entrar y…- decía Kevin cuando todos ven que un auto se estaciona y de adelante salen 2 adultos de aparentemente 35 años.

La primera era una mujer de piel clara, cabello pelirrojo algo cort, y 2 tríos de pestañas en cada ojo, usaba una camisa abierta a cuadros roja y negra debajo una blusa color blanca, jeans azules hasta los tobillos y zapatillas blancas con detalles rojos.

El otro es un señor de cabello castaño corto y medio desordenado y 3 pelos de barba, usa una camiseta manga corta color verde claro y pantalones color café oscuro, zapatillas color blanco y negro.

Y justo atrás salían Jazz y Ronnie Anne del auto cargando algunas cosas.

-Hola Sr. Jake, hola Sra. Emily- dijo Julie saludando alegremente.

-Hola Julie, siempre es bueno verte, y que los trae a todos por aquí- dijo la señora de nombre Emily.

-Sí, ¿a qué se debe la visita de todos aquí?- pregunto Jazz.

-Eh… nada, solo pasábamos- dijo Chase.

-No es cierto, queríamos ver el juego en la pantalla grande de tu papa- dijo Rex.

-Oh cierto, hoy empieza el juego, mientras más compañía mejor- dijo Jake entrando a la casa mientras su esposa se ríe y entra.

-Además… tu timbre no funcionaba desde que llegamos- dijo Kevin.

-No es cierto, él lo rompió- dijo Lincoln entrando junto a los demás en lo que Ronnie Anne y Jazz subían al segundo piso.

-Eso no importa ahora, nosotras tenemos algo que hacer, vallan a ver el juego, no tardamos- dijo Ronnie Anne que junto a Jazz entran a la habitación de la última.

-Se dieron cuenta de lo que dijeron- dijo Kevin.

-Sí, te salvaste de la regañada del timbre- dijo Chase.

-O fue un código, talvez ya no quiere estar con ustedes porque estoy yo- dijo Kevin.

-Vamos amigo, ellas creen que eres genial- dijo Rex.

-Por favor… además…- decía Kevin mirándose al espejo y quitándose la máscara especial –Mira esta cara…- dice de manera melancólica mientras Julie por su parte lo miraba con pena y sin saber cómo ayudarlo.

* * *

Mientras en el cuarto de Jazz que estaba oscuro y con las cortinas cerradas, Jazz dibujaba un triángulo con una tiza en el suelo mientras Ronnie encendía velas conectadas a los puntos del triángulo y luego empezaba a meditar en el centro del triángulo, mientras Jazz le tocaba la espalda igual en posición de loto.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- pregunto Jazz.

-Es lo único que nos queda por intentar- dijo Ronnie Anne levitando el libro y leyendo una página – _Ortis Expositis, Quis quandum era maflictus, iem feachus mas redentegero_ …- decía Ronnie Anne cuando… una luz ciega momentáneamente el cuarto.

-Hay un viejo dicho que dice… "el viaje en el tiempo es para inmortales y tontos"… y hablo por experiencia- dijo el profesor Paradox.

-Ah… ¿usted es?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Ah es verdad, es la primera vez que nos vemos, me llaman Paradox, un gusto Ronnie Anne, Jasmine, perdón Jazz.

-Ah, usted es el que viaja en el tiempo ¿verdad?- dijo Jazz.

-Afirmativo- dijo Paradox.

-Y… ¿a qué vino?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Vine para advertirles que no sigan con su plan, valla lo hice justo a tiempo- dijo Paradox mirando su reloj de bolsillo –Ahora viene la parte en que una me dice-.

-Este hechizo me permitirá viajar en el tiempo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Al momento en que Kevin y Rex intentaron hackear el Omnitrix de Lincoln- dijo Jazz.

-Si… y creen que al detenerlos no habrá explosión, que Kevin no se transformara en monstruo… y que todo volverá a ser maravilloso- dice Pardox en lo que las niñas asienten –No, generalmente 2 de 3 no es malo pero… en este caso, créanme Ronalda, Jasmine, no lo hagan- dijo Paradox seriamente.

-Pero no he podido curar a Kevin con mi magia… esta es la única manera- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Siempre hay otra manera, de hecho a veces para hacer algo, lo necesario es no hacer nada- dijo Paradox.

-Eso… ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!- dijo Jazz.

-Siempre me acusan de eso, pero soy el caminante del tiempo y regularmente estoy bien informado- dijo Paradox.

-Tengo que hacer esto- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Supongo que sí, pero escuchen mis palabras niñas… están a punto de liberar fuerzas que no podrán comprender, ni controlar- dijo Paradox de manera muy seria –Nos vemos- se despide ahora de manera tranquila desapareciendo.

-Que señor tan raro- dijo Jazz que ve como Ronnie Anne volviendo a posición de loto y levitando –Con lo que dijo… ¿estas segura?-.

-No tengo otra opción… dame luz hermana- dijo Ronnie Anne también poniéndose en posición y con su mano en la espalda de Ronnie Anne - _Quis quandum era maflictus_ \- entonces por alguna razón, el fuego de las velas se pusieron azules - _Iem feachus mas redentegero_ \- el triángulo de tiza empieza a brillar de un intenso azul – _Quis venit pro mas mesquam essei_ \- entonces arriba de las niñas aparece un portal triangular que luego hace que ambas niñas brillen siendo aspiradas por el portal tranquilizando el ambiente y dejando el libro atrás.

* * *

Regresando a los eventos de _"La venganza de Vilgax"_ durante esa noche antes de la pelea programada.

-Es mejor que le haga caso, no quiero ganarme un regaño de el- dijo Lincoln en lo que Kevin iba a apagar el aparato cuando… la máquina siguió su curso y el láser que seguía disparando al reloj era ahora más grande y brillante y para peor, el monitor de la maquina tenía las palabras error.

-¡Kevin!- grito Chase.

-No fui yo, creo que la maquina se averió y no se apaga, ¿pero cómo?- dijo Kevin tratando de apagarlo mientras que Rex trata de quitar a Lincoln de la máquina.

-¡Eso no se ve bien, apágalo!- dijo Ronnie Anne.

Kevin fue al monitor y ahora vio en ella señales de "peligro" "sobrecargado" –Esto está mal, esta sobrecargado, no puedo apagarlo- dijo Kevin mientras los demás ayudan a Rex a sacar a Lincoln de la máquina.

-Olvídalo, sálvense ustedes- dijo Lincoln tratando de zafarse de la máquina.

-Lo apagare a la antigua- dijo Rex usando sus nanites para apagar la maquina mientras Kevin sin otra opción corre hacia donde esta Lincoln y entonces pone su mano sobre el Omnitrix para luego ocurrir una explosión en todo el almacén…

Sin embargo, después todo empieza a rebobinar hasta volver al principio y todo estaba congelado… todo menos.

-¿Ah…?- dice Ronnie Anne reaccionando y dándose cuenta de lo que pasa, Jazz por su parte también se podía mover y trataba de hacer reaccionar a los demás.

-Hermana, si esta es una broma… no es divertida- dijo Jazz.

-No fui yo, lo juro, pero… ¿Qué habrá pasado?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Es… un poco complicado- dijo otra voz que revela ser la Ronnie Anne del futuro acompañada de la Jazz del futuro.

-Guau, con así es viajar en el tiempo eh, de lujo hermana- dijo Jazz.

-¡¿Quiénes son?!- grito la Jazz del pasado apuntando energía contra las del futuro.

-¿Qué no nos parecemos?, hemos venido del futuro para darles información… importante- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Pruébenlo, solo digo que podrían ser impostoras, gemelas malvadas o algo así- dijo la Ronnie Anne del pasado.

-Sí, digan algo que solo nosotras sabemos, posibles impostoras- dijo la Jazz del pasado en lo que la Ronnie Anne del futuro rueda los ojos y le susurra algo a su yo del pasado.

-Ok, si eres yo, pero no lo divulgues- dijo la Ronnie Anne del pasado algo ruborizada.

-Debes admitir que nadie más que Jazz lo sabe- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Mi boca es un sepulcro- dijo Jazz haciendo el truco del cierre con su boca.

-Podrían haber dicho nuestra clave del internet o algo así- dijo la Jazz del pasado.

-Bueno, a lo que vinimos, deben evitar que los chicos hacken el Omnitrix- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto la Ronnie Anne del pasado.

-Linc jamás se lo perdonara si eso pasa, y Chase se sentirá como inútil por no haberlos detenido antes- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que las Ronnie Anne y Jazz del pasado se miran y luego asienten, entonces las del futuro se retiran de allí y luego… el tiempo se mueve.

-Aquí vamos- dijo Kevin tecleando unos comandos.

-Es muy arriesgado lo que haces- dijo Jazz.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, aunque he averiguado muchas cosas del Omnitrix gracias a Azmuth y uno que otro accidente, en teoría si se quita el candado, se podría…- decía Lincoln en lo que Ronnie Anne usa un hechizo de levitación y empuja a Kevin hacia la pared y lo mantiene allí.

-Ronnie, que ha…- decía Chase pero Ronnie Anne lo mira seria y Chase se queda quieto.

-Eh… Ronnie- dijo Lincoln medio asustado.

-Ella dijo, que sería arriesgado, ahora prométanme que ninguno de aquí intentara hackear el Omnitrix- dijo Ronnie Anne de manera seria.

-Oye Ronalda, cuál es tu proble…- decía Rex en lo que Jazz dispara energía la maquina destruyéndola.

-Ah no, mis cosas- dijo Kevin.

-¿Tengo que repetir la pregunta?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Bien, de todos modos yo no quería hacerlo- dijo Lincoln apenado.

-Sí, lo prometo- dijo Rex.

-Si claro, igual ya había acaso con esto- dijo Kevin en lo que Ronnie Anne apaga su hechizo y Kevin cae al suelo –Auch-.

-Y… ¿alguna va a explicar eso?- pregunto Chase.

-Quizás otro día, o nunca- dijo Jazz en lo que las Ronnie Anne y Jazz del futuro se levantan el pulgar en señal de haber terminado y ven que un portal se abre y ellas entran allí para volver a su tiempo.

* * *

Entonces, Ronnie Anne abre los ojos y nota que junto a Jazz habían regresado al presente, pero notan que el libro que tenían ya no está y al salir, se dan cuenta de que no había nadie, ni los padres de Jazz, ni los chicos, entonces ambas deciden salir… pero se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa…

Todo el vecindario estaba hecho pedazos, casas destruidas, calles destrozadas, cenizas de destrucción y además el cielo estaba de un tono rojo.

- _Atención ciudadanos, ríndanse, la resistencia solo se convertirá en sufrimiento_ \- decía una grabación de un camión que pasaba cerca, luego ambas niñas notan que de lo que quedaba de una casa, habían…

-¿Monstruos de Charmcaster?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Qué es lo que hace?- pregunto Jazz.

Los monstruos notan a las niñas y se diriguen hacia ellas, pero ambas esquivan el golpe de los monstruos.

-Oye, esa es mi casa- dijo Jazz que disparar un rayo de energía que destroza a un monstruo de roca, pero el otro iba a aplastarla, pero Ronnie Anne lo levita con magia y lo manda a volar.

-Ah… hermana- dijo Ronnie Anne que apunta a un ejército de monstruos de roca que iban hacia ellas, entonces Jazz agarra a Ronnie Anne y se la lleva volando y esconderse en un callejón para esconderse de los monstruos, luego empiezan a retroceder pero notan a otro monstruo, pero Jazz le destruye la cabeza con un láser de energía, lo cual llamo la atención de más monstruos, pero al llegar solo vieron al monstruo ya destruido y cayendo y entonces se retiran del lugar sin fijarse que ambas niñas levitaban sobre ellos y ambas se miran confundidas y preguntándose, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

* * *

Más rato, ambas caminaban por un embotellamiento de autos que estaban intactos, pero vacíos, además de esconderse de monstruos de roca que pasaban por allí.

En el Sr. Smoothy no tuvieron tanta suerte, el lugar estaba abandonado y sucio.

-¿Dónde está Linc?- dijo Ronnie Anne tratando de llamar pero sin éxito y entonces Jazz nota a un monstruo de roca con varios chicos de rehenes, entonces ambas se esconden y se ponen sus trajes de heroínas y con facilidad destruyen al monstruo -¿Qué miran, corran y escóndanse?- dijo Ronnie Anne que sin pensar los chicos se fueron corriendo de aquí asustados.

Después llegan a la vieja cochera de Kevin donde todo su equipo y herramientas fueron confiscados y/o robados, después llegan a la mansión Scaleside donde tampoco había nadie, estaba hecho pedazos hasta el tope y todo quemado.

-Finalmente llegan a la calle donde vieron ambas casas Loud y Hathaway, la casa Loud estaba más vieja y con todas las ventanas cerradas y con tablas, lo cual les daba esperanza de que alguien estuviera refugiado, pero la casa Hathaway… estaba mucho peor, entraron y vieron todo destrozado, quemado, las fotos familiares destruidas, y lo que más destrozo a Jazz, los objetos de más valor de los Hathaway tirados o hechos pedazos, el teléfono de Zack, el cepillo de cabello de Bianca, la laptop de Devin, el gorro y collar de Ash, y… manchitas, el peluche favorito de Julie, además de él collar de Dragon.

-Hay no Julie… tu no- dijo Jazz que junto a Ronnie Anne se lamentaban por lo que vieron y Jazz abraza lo que quedaba del muñeco en pena por lo de su amiga.

Pero no había tiempo de lamentarse, la que un monstruo de roca llego y las iba a aplastar pero ambas niñas evaden y Ronnie Anne usaba su magia para levitar escombros y con ella atacar al monstruo, pero poco a poco más y más monstruos llegaba y las niñas no tuvieron más opción que huir volando y volaron hasta llegar a la ciudad, donde habían carteles y propaganda con la cara de Hex.

- _Atención ciudadanos, ríndanse, la resistencia solo se convertirá en sufrimiento_ -.

Varios ciudadanos corrían por sus vidas de los monstruos de rocas, solos y asustados sin que nadie los pudiera ayudar, las niñas estaban aún más confundidas por todo lo que paso, no entendían porque ahora Hex era el amo de todo.

-¿No creen que es un día muy cambiante?- dijo Paradox que aparece detrás de las niñas

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? ¿A qué vienes?- dijo Jazz enojada y harta de todo esto.

-Ah… ya que lo pides… me voy- Paradox se iba a retirar.

-Espera, por favor, ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto Ronnie Anne deteniéndolo.

-En mi caso no es donde, si no cuando estaré- dijo Paradox.

-¿Sabes lo que paso aquí?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Fueron ustedes lo que paso, cuando regresaron en el tiempo y evitaran que Kevin mutara- dijo Paradox.

-Si… ese fue el plan- dijo Jazz.

-Y todos los planes tienen consecuencias- dice Paradox de manera seria –Por ejemplo, Hex y Charmcaster intentaron dominar el mundo, es su tendencia, ustedes 6 entraron en acción, eran la última esperanza de la humanidad-.

-¿6?, pero somos 7- dijo Jazz.

-Por desgracia esto ocurrió antes de que Julie obtuviera los aretes de la creación, si hubiera estado ella las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles, además que había un pequeño punto débil… Kevin- dijo Paradox.

-¿Kevin?, ¿porque él?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Viajaron en el tiempo y evitaron que se causara la explosión, verán, tuvieron sus complicaciones y tenían la ventaja, pero Kevin estúpidamente absorbió la esencia de esos monstruos… volviéndose uno de ellos, al no querer pelear con su amigo, y además que si quisiera Charmcaster podría desterrarlo…

-No…- decía Jazz.

-Rex fue el primero en caer, ya sin él, la plaga de E.V.O.s se extendió por muchas partes del mundo ya sin su cura, Chase lucho con más determinación, pero al ver morir a sus compañeros lo lleno de ira y fue descuidado y gracias a eso también cayo

-No lo sabía… yo… quería ayudar- dijo Ronnie Anne sintiéndose muy culpable por ser la causa y Jazz pone una mano en su hombro par consentirla.

-Les advertí que el viaje en el tiempo es para inmortales y tontos, soy el único inmortal que conozco, entienden- dijo Paradox.

-¿Dónde están Kevin y Lincoln?- pregunto Jazz en lo que luego en un segundo gracias a Paradox regresan a la casa Loud.

-Y antes se veía en mejor estado no, llena de alegría, caos y ruido, ahora ya no- dijo Paradox.

-Acaso ellos…- decía Ronnie Anne en que por el silencio de Paradox, ya lo sabe.

-El pobre perdió todo espíritu de lucha- dice Paradox que gracias a él, entraron a la casa, donde por dentro estaba llena de telarañas, polvo y escombros, después suben el segundo piso donde la puerta del cuarto estaba casi abierta y ven un bulto cubierto de sabanas sucias y mohosas y Ronnie Anne iba a quitarla pero… algo le agarra la mano y la manda a caer pero Jazz la atrapa justo a tiempo aterrizando en el primero piso.

- **¿Qué hacen aquí… como entraron?** \- decía una silueta que era de Mono Araña, pero con el pelo muy desordenado además, tenía un parche en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

-Li… ¿Lincoln?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Espera Linc, somos nosotras- dijo Jazz tratando de calmar a Mono Araña, pero este no escucha y lanza telarañas de su cola pero las niñas alcanzan a esquivar.

- **Claro que no, esto es solo un truco de ellos, ellas murieron ese día, yo lo vi** \- dijo Mono Araña en lo que las niñas abren los ojos al oír eso – **Ellos me quitaron todo, mis amigos, mi familia…** -.

-Creo que ya es mucho- dijo Paradox que hace desaparecer a las niñas y a el mismo dejando a Mono Araña confundido.

Entonces, un segundo después, Paradox junto a las niñas llegan a un árbol cerca de una fortaleza.

-Cuidado, la gravedad no es tu mejor aliada- dijo Paradox.

-¡Que rayos!, ¡¿Por qué Lincoln nos atacó así?! ¡¿Y qué es eso de que morimos?!- gritaba Jazz.

-¿Es cierto… eso?- decía Ronnie Anne asimilando todo lo que escucho.

-Por desgracia si, las ustedes de aquí murieron en la batalla, tu Jazz por vengar a Rex y tu Ronnie Anne por vengarla a ella y proteger a Lincoln, el pobre quedo gravemente lastimado, tanto que no pudo proteger lo que más amaba, su familia- dijo Paradox haciendo sentir peor a Ronnie Anne.

-Pero… que hay de… argh, "ese", o de DragoKnight- dijo Jazz.

-Ooh, te refieres a Aaron King- dijo Paradox lo cual causa que Jazz haga a un lado la mirada –Lucho con mucho valor, pero ni él fue suficiente y termino capturado, y DragoKnight, es mejor que lo averigüen por ustedes mismas- dice Paradox en lo que ven abajo a un Kevin con la piel de rocas y los patrones de color rosa de los demás monstruos de Charmcaster el cual cargaba piedras además si fallaba en dejar caer algunas, Charmcaster lo torturaba lanzándole rayos mágico que le causaba dolor a Kevin.

-Esa bruja… la voy a…- decía Jazz.

-Cuidado Jasmine, que eso te trajo problemas esa vez- dijo Paradox.

-Bien, está decidido, tengo que regresar una vez más en el tiempo y evitar haber hecho esto, es mejor tener a un Kevin mutado de nuestro lado que a uno que esta siendo torturado por una bruja con cabellos de abuelita- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Supongo que no hará daño intentarlo, aunque esta vez robarse el libro de los hechizos, pero esta vez con todos esos monstruos Hex y Charmcaster son muy poderosos- dice Paradox que ve como ambas niñas volaban directo al castillo de Hex –Los jóvenes… nunca escuchan-.

Tanto Ronnie Anne como Jazz volaban lo más arriba posible para no ser observados por los monstruos de roca y cuando estaban por llegar a la ventana superior de la torre, ambas son golpeadas por una energía mágica que las manda al primer techo del castillo.

-La maguita amiga de Loud, y la pelirroja brillante- dijo Charmcaster levitando cerca de ellos.

-¿Y eso te sorprende por…?- decía Ronnie Anne.

-Porque las mate una vez… ahora poder volver a hacerlo- dijo Charmcaster disparando un poderoso rayo mágico hacia ellas, pero Ronnie Anne crea justo a tiempo un escucho mágico para protegerse y luego disparar esferas de energía que Charmcaster evita, pero no pudo evitar un rayo de energía de parte de Jazz que la hiso caer, Charmcaster iba a levantarse pero…

-Matarnos… no está bien- dijo Jazz lanzando otro rayo de energía que dejando a Charmcaster fuera de combate de momentos.

Finalmente las niñas entran al cuarto de la biblioteca y ambas saltan aterrizando en el piso.

-¿Recuerdas en donde lo tomaste?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Claro, era aquí- dijo Jazz buscando en uno de los estantes pero ningún era libro que buscaban… -¿Qué raro… estaba seguro que estaba aquí?-.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo algo que revela ser Hex que giraba su trono que estaba en el cuarto –Lo siento… es un libro que no presto- dijo Hex sosteniendo el libro que necesitan.

-No… te sorprende vernos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Al contario niñas, estaba esperando a que aparecieran, después de todo, son las versiones viajeras en el tiempo de esas niñas, las ultimas eslabones de su pasado- dijo Hex.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Magia querida, me gusta este nuevo mundo que han creado, no dejare que lo cambien- dijo Hex en lo que entrando desde el techo, llega Charmcaster.

-Ya terminaron de hablar, porque las voy a volver a matar- dijo Charmcaster.

-Debes tener paciencia mi quería sobrina- dijo Hex.

-Sí, sí, claro, las voy a ma…- decía Charmaster que recibe una patada de Ronnie Anne y Jazz aprovecha su velocidad de vuelo y quitarle el libro a Hex.

-Tienes que dejar de hablar tanto, abuela- dijo Jazz.

-Si creen que me ensuciare las manos… son más tontas de lo que recuerdo- dijo Charmcaster en lo que las niñas sienten algo que se acerca y ven que algo llego derrumbando la puerta y era Kevin poseído que trataba de golpearla, pero ambas esquivan ese golpe.

-Kevin, detente, sabemos que eres mejor que esto, recuerda quienes somos- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Kevin se detiene por momentos y parecía que resulto… pero este solo gruño y las quería atacar con un pedestal, pero Jazz le lanza energía que lo manda contra un librero.

-Para que molestarse… eso jamás funciona- dijo Jazz que usando su energía crea un círculo en el suelo el cual las hace caer y salir del cuarto.

-¡Eres una tonta!- grito Hex.

-Oh claro, porque eso tampoco lo predijiste- dijo Charmcaster en lo que ambas chicas seguían cayendo con el pedazo de suelo hasta finalmente llegar al fondo del castillo, el calabozo, donde habían muchas máquina de torturas, cadenas y grilletes colgados y ahí colgado por cadenas estaba Aaron bajo su identidad de DragoKnight.

-DragoKnight- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Jazz disparar energía en los grilletes liberándolo y cayendo al suelo –Oye, estas bien, resiste-

-Ah… ah… tú eres… Ronnie Anne verdad, no se supone que…- decía Aaron.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Aaron luego fija su vista en Jazz.

-¿Sis?... ¡SIS! ¡Estas viva!- grito Aaron abrazando fuerte a Jazz pero este se lo quita de encima.

-¡Oye que te pasa!, y porque me dices "sis", nadie me llama así desde…- dice Jazz en lo que luego le sucede un shock y voltea a DragoKnight que se quita su casco.

- _Surprise_ \- dijo Aaron pero Jazz lo ignora –Oye oye, entiendo que estés enojada, te ignore, pero quiero decirte que ya se to…

-¡No quiero escucharte!- grito Jazz ignorándolo.

-Aaron King, con razón el aura de DragoKnight y tu eran demasiado similares… pero no hay tiempo de preguntas- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y al parecer tampoco tiempo de porque están vivas- dijo Aaron que al dar un paso, cae al suelo algo cansado –No se preocupen… ninguna tortura es suficiente para mí, solo necesito…- dijo Aaron volviéndose a poner de pie y tomando una antorcha del lugar y… aspirando el fuego con su boca para luego dar un pequeño eructo –Ahora que comí estoy satisfecho- dijo Aaron dando las gracias pero entonces… de la entrada del calabozo aparece Charmcaster acompañada de un monstruo de roca y Kevin.

-Estoy encendido- dijo Aaron sonriendo y sacando llamas de sus manos.

-¿Estas… seguro?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Los Dragon Slayer recuperamos fuerzas al comer nuestro elemento, y nos hacemos fuertes… además… ya te perdí una vez _sis_ …- dijo Aaron a Jazz que se queda sin creer lo que dijo –Y no pasara de nuevo, _¡Karyū no Hōkō!_ \- Aaron lanza una poderosa llamada de su boca hacia Charmcaster.

- _Tempestus_ \- dijo Charmcaster invocando un muro de agua para protegerse contra el fuego… pero las llamas de las llamas de Aaron eran tan caliente que el agua se vaporizaba rápido y Charmcaster fue golpeada por ese ataque.

Después de eso un monstruo de roca iba a golpear a Aaron pero Ronnie Anne bloquea y lo empuja con un rayo mágico, Kevin por su lado quería atacar a Jazz, pero este evadía sin problemas y sin otra le da con un ataque de energía a corta distancia que lo manda contra la pared.

Sin embargo, algo levita el libro que Jazz tenia y fue Hex que lo agarro con su magia recuperándolo.

-Es hora de ponerle fin a esta saga- dijo Hex llegando por el hueco del calabozo.

-Muchas gracias Hex… pero nunca seré fan de tus novelas- dijo Aaron saltando para encertarle un _Karyū no Tekken_ , pero Hex esquiva y le golpea con su bastón y un ataque mágica a corta distancia por la espalda mandándolo al suelo.

-Bobo caballero dragón, no tienes la fuerza que se…- decía Hex que sin fijarse… recibe un golpe de llamas por la espalda que lo manda hacia los escombros y tirando el libro que alguien atrapa.

- **La próxima vez que quieran un libro… mejor vayan a una biblioteca cercana** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso llegando al lugar.

-¡Linc!- dijo Ronnie Anne que corre hacia Fuego Pantanoso que regresa a ser Lincoln y lo abraza, pero luego nota que su ropa estaba sucia y descuidada, su cabello algo largo y desordenado y además un parche en el ojo –Acaso tu…-.

-Es algo que no me guste recordar, perdón por atacarlas- dijo Lincoln.

-Para serte sincera si me hubiera pasado lo mismo que tu yo también lo hubiera hecho- dijo Jazz en lo que Lincoln le da el libro a Ronnie Anne.

-Con que el héroe regresa eh… bien, así te podre liquidar yo misma- dijo Charmcaster enojada.

-Necesito tiempo para lanzar el hechizo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Y todo será como antes?- pregunto Lincoln en lo que Ronnie Anne asiente –Haz lo que puedas, confió en ti- dijo Lincoln en lo que antes de que Ronnie Anne se fuera… Lincoln la toma del hombro… y la besa –Me alegra verte de nuevo- dijo Lincoln corriendo hacia Charmcaster y activando el Omnitrix, mientras Ronnie Anne estaba con cara de sin creerlo y Jazz la agarra para llevárselo pero un monstruo se lo impide y las iba a aplastar cuando… es partido a la mitad por Aaron que tenía su espada.

-Ve, y arreglen eso- dijo Aaron en lo que Jazz asiente…

-Aaron… gracias- dijo Jazz yéndose con Ronnie Anne mientras Aaron era rodeado de un aura de fuego.

-Estoy encendido- dijo Aaron sonriendo y lanzándose hacia los monstruos.

- _Quis quandum era maflictus, iem feachus mas redentegero, quis venit pro_ …- decía Ronnie Anne cuando en frente de ellos aparece Hex ya más enojado de lo que estaba.

-Es el final de la línea para ustedes- dijo Hex que iba a lanzar un hechizo de su bastón.

- _Mas mesquam essei_ \- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que un portal de tiempo se vuelve a abrir llevándose a ambas niñas antes de que el golpe de Hex les diera…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito Hex al saber que su destino ya estaba escrito.

* * *

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto la Ronnie Anne del pasado.

-Linc jamás se lo perdonara si eso pasa, y Chase se sentirá como inútil por no haberlos detenido antes- dijo Ronnie Anne cuando…

-¡Alto!, soy de más allá del futuro y ella no sabe de lo que está hablando- dijo la Ronnie Anne que viene del futuro apocalíptico.

 ** _(Nota: para no confundir, esta nueva Ronnie Anne sera la Ronnie Anne 3, la que viajo primero será la 2 y la del pasado la 1, lo mismo para las Jazz)_**

-Espera, como sabemos que no son impostoras- dijo Jazz 2.

-Argh, mi clave de wi-fi es 4 62 6- dijo Jazz 3.

-Si es yo- dijo Jazz 2.

-Escuchen todas, no deben detener el accidente- dijo Ronnie Anne 3.

-Y yo insisto en salvar a Kevin- dijo Ronnie Anne 2.

-Podrían dejar de pelearse y aclarar sus ideas- dijo Ronnie Anne 1.

-Ya lo hicimos hermana del pasado, Paradox tenía razón, debemos dejar que las cosas sucedan de la forma en que inicio- dijo Jazz 3.

-Entonces… debemos dejar que esto suceda- dijo Jazz 2.

-No… y para que eso no ocurra- dijo Ronnie Anne 3 que usa su magia en sus primeras versiones que se quedan quietas –Les hare olvidar todo lo que sucedió- dijo Ronnie Anne 3 que deja a las otras en las posiciones en la que estaban cuando las segundas llegaron y entonces ambas versiones de distintos futuros se retiran.

-No pertenecemos aquí- dijo Ronnie Anne 2 retirándose y desapareciendo junto a las demás.

Y entonces, todo pasa cual tal debió pasar, la avería de la máquina, la sobrecarga, los chicos tratando de ayudar, Kevin tocando el reloj y lo más importante… la explosión de la cochera.

* * *

Entonces Ronnie Anne abre los ojos y tanto ella como Jazz ven que todo sigue en su lugar, incluyendo el libro y entonces, alguien toca la puerta y…

-Aquí están, que estuvieron haciendo, se perdieron el juego- dijo Lincoln en lo que Ronnie Anne toma el libro y lo guarda en su mochila.

-Trabajábamos en un proyecto- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Si eso, nos distrajimos- dijo Jazz.

-Quieren ir al Sr. Smoothie, Rex invita- dijo Kevin.

-Oye, eso fue grosero viejo- dijo Rex llegando con Chase y Julie al segundo piso y Jazz abraza a todo feliz.

-Oye oye Jazzy, ¿que fue todo eso?- pregunto Julie.

-Eh… nada- dijo Jazz.

-Cuando creo que te conozco, te desconozco más- dijo Rex.

-Vámonos, que tengo sed después de gritar tantos goles- dijo Chase que con los demás baja y Jazz casi se tropieza con sus patines.

-Esperen, tengo que guardar esto- dijo Jazz abriendo su armario y pone sus patines allá y sale, pero lo que no vio es que una cajita se cae de allí y esta se abre revelando un collar con un colmillo y en ella una foto de Aaron de 12 años y Jazz de 10 años.

Entonces todos salen para irse cuando.

-Amigos, hola como están- dijo Paradox.

-¿Paradox?- dijeron Lincoln y Rex pero Chase, Kevin y Julie estaban confundidos por no saber quién era el científico -¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto Lincoln.

-No… ahora todo está bien- dijo Paradox desapareciendo de allí dejando a todo aún más confundidos por lo que dijo, menos Ronnie Anne y Jazz que entendieron y chocan puños.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	87. Un trabajo de pesadilla

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En la casa Hathaway, Zack el mayor de los Hathaway, leía el periódico.

-Bien… veamos las opciones, ¿contador?, hmm nah, jamás eh sido bueno con los números- dijo Zack tachando esa opción

-¿Qué haces hermano mayor?- pregunto Julie curiosa.

-Estoy buscando un posible empleo- dijo Zack tachando otra opción que leyó.

-¿Buscas trabajo?... ¿para qué?- pregunto Julie.

-Pues… como Ash y Bianca ya tienen el suyo, pensé… ¿Porque yo no?- dijo Zack.

-Entonces dejaras de estar de vago en tu dispositivo de comunicación lejana- dijo Patty que estaba en la cabeza de Julie.

-Se llama teléfono, y no soy un vago- dijo Zack ofendido por el comentario.

-Bueno ya, no toleras un chiste- dijo Patty.

-Te felicito hermano, y cual planeas conseguir- dijo Julie que miraba el periódico.

-Aún estoy viendo, hmmm…. freidor en Burpin Burgers, hmmm, mejor no el olor de frituras todo el día no es para mí- dijo Zack tachando la opción.

-¿Porque no trabajas en que tal en Gus' Games and Grub con Lori?- dijo Julie buscando pero… -No, olvídalo, no dice nada como ese en este periódico-.

-Solo espero que sea uno que no me denigre y que tenga buena paga- dijo Zack.

-Entonces descarta este- dijo Julie que apunta a un cuadro de Flip's.

-Este tipo está desesperado por tener empleados- dijo Zack tachando esa opción.

-Bien, saldré a tomar aire mientras leo otros posibles empleos, no me esperes despierta hermanita- dijo Zack saliendo de la casa.

-Suerte Zacky- dijo Julie despidiéndose.

-Tu hermano aun es raro para mí- dijo Patty.

-Te acostumbras… y eso que no lo conociste en su "etapa difícil"- dijo Julie enseñando un cuadro familiar en cómo se veían los Hathaway hace 5 años,

· Ash, tenía cabello corto, usaba una camiseta azul sin ningún logotipo, pantalones negros y zapatillas moradas, no tenía ni gorro ni collar.

· Bianca usaba una capucha color lavanda, pantalones grises holgados, y zapatillas color lavanda con blanco, tenía pecas, y usaba la capucha para que no vieran su rostro.

· Devin tenía el cabello menos puntiagudo, el sorprendentemente llevaba una capa de vampiro, una camiseta negra con mangas rojas largas, con la imagen de un demonio, y pantalones cafés y zapatillas negras, además llevaba colmillos de vampiro falsos.

· Julie tenía el cabello suelto, una blusita rosada con la imagen de un conejito, una camiseta blanca debajo, una falta rosada a cuadros, medias blancas hasta la rodilla y zapatos rosas.

· Y finalmente Zack, era el que menos se pegaba a la realidad, él tenía cabello despeinado, lentes gruesos cuadrados, granos, algo de bigote, y se le notaban frenillos, llevaba un chaleco verde sin mangas y abajo una camisa blanca manga corta, pantalones café oscuro y zapatos negros.

-¡Wooo! ¿Ese es Zack?- grito Patty asombrada.

-Si, al pobre le avergüenza recordar esos tiempos- dijo Julie.

Mientras Zack por su parte, camina por la calle con el periódico en la mano.

-Veamos, ¿sepulturero? Je, no es para mí, pero a la hermana del pequeño héroe le agradaría- dijo Zack tachando esa opción -¿Probador de cosméticos? suena bien, pero odio que me pongan cosas desconocidas- también lo tacha –Carnicero… no, odio la sangre y las tripas- también lo tacha –Arggh, ¿no hay algún empleo que sea al menos un poco más agradable?- Zack por la frustración patea una lata y…

-Auch, ¿quién pateo eso?- dijo alguien que resulto ser Dana que pasaba por aquí.

-Oh oh… oye, lo ciento señorita- dijo Zack arrojando la lata a la basura.

-Ok… hmmm… oye, ¿no te he visto antes?- pregunto Dana.

-¿Ah?... hmmm…. no que yo recuerde, oye, siento lo de la lata, no fue mi intención- dijo Zack en lo que Dana lo miraba bien.

-Ah espera, eres el amigo de Lori, he visto fotos tuyas con ella es _Facewoods_ \- dijo Dana.

-Ah, si ella es una buena amiga mía- dijo Zack.

-Bueno, ¿ahora me puedes decir porque me golpeaste con esta lata?- dijo Dana medio molesta.

-Ah… yo estaba… algo molesto- dijo Zack.

-¿Molesto?- pregunto Dana.

-Es… complicado- dijo Zack en lo que Dana vio el periódico que tenía Zack.

-Oh, buscas empleo y sientes que no encuentras el adecuado ¿verdad?- dijo Dana.

-¿Ah?… si tienes razón, busco uno para poder ganar dinero, mis hermanos menores ya tienen uno, intento buscar pero ninguno parece ser conveniente para mí- dijo Zack.

En el centro comercial hay muchos puestos que necesitan a alguien, te puedo ayudar, podrías preguntar primero en donde yo trabajo- dijo Dana.

-¿En el centro comercial? no lo sé, ¿crees que sea bueno para mí?- dijo Zack algo inseguro.

-Anda, además aprovechemos de poder conocernos mejor, sígueme- dijo Dana tomando a Zack de la mano y ambos se van corriendo al lugar.

-Ah, je, oye tranquila, hay voy- dijo Zack tratando de seguirle el paso a Dana.

* * *

 **Un trabajo de pesadilla**

Ambos adolecentes habían llegado al Mall Royal Woods y aun tomados de la mano entran a donde trabaja Dana, la tienda departamental y hay estaba Bobby en el recibidor.

-Buenos días, en que puedo… hola Dana, pensé que era tu día libre… y Zack, que gusto verte amigo, buscas otro candado para tu puerta- dijo Bobby.

-Esta vez no amigo, vine a ver si puedo conseguir empleo- dijo Zack.

-Pues por ahora aquí no se necesita ayuda viejo- dijo Bobby.

-Ah, dang it- dijo Zack que golpea el mostrador molesto y abriendo la caja registradora lo cual suelta dinero, y asustando un poco a Bobby –Ah, lo siento-.

-No hay problema, solo tengo que recoger el dinero del suelo- dijo Bobby en lo que tanto Zack como Dana salen para seguir buscando.

-Parecen ser buenos amigos- dijo Dana.

-Sí, Lori es su novia, y nos presentó, es agradable, aunque se hizo el rudo conmigo cuando lo conocí por creer que le quitaría a su chica- dijo Zack relatando ese día.

-Jeje, pues con lo guapo que eres…- dice Dana que se tapa la boca ruborizada por lo que dijo sin querer.

-Ah, ¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Zack.

-Na… nada, sigamos- dijo Dana.

-Bien, ¿ahora hacia dónde?- dice Zack en lo que ambos iban tienda por tienda para encontrar el empleo adecuado para Zack, un puesto de deportes, un puesto de sushi, puesto de ropa y a un puesto de videojuegos… pero nada por el momento –Bien, creo que el ultimo estará en las posibilidades-.

-No te rindas Zack… oye… aprovechando que estamos aquí… ¿quieres tomar un helado?- dijo Dana.

-¿Esta… bien?- decía Zack buscando en su bolsillo pero… -Ah...oh rayos, no traje mi billetera que estúpido soy-.

Dana se ríe en voz baja por eso –Tranquilo, yo pago-.

-¿Segura?, no quisiera ser molestia- dijo Zack.

-Eres amigo de Lori, ella es mi amiga por lo que eso te hace mi amigo, y yo hago lo que sea por mi amigo, así que vamos y no aceptare un no- dijo Dana agarrando de nuevo la mano de Zack y este no evita ruborizarse un poco.

-Ah… esta bieeeen- dijo Zack siendo arrastrado por ella, luego ambos ya estaban en una mesa, cada uno comiendo un helado.

-¿Se ven rico verdad?- pregunto Dana.

-Bastante, saben casi tan bien como los de New York- dijo Zack degustando su helado.

-¿Sueles extrañar tu ciudad?- pregunto Dana.

-Un poco, es que, hay tenía varias cosas, varios locales de mi agrado, mis amigos, oh de hecho tengo una foto con ellos- dijo Zack mostrando una foto de él junto a sus amigos Mark, Harris y Spyder.

-Jeje, tu eres más gala… bien parecido de los 4 jeje

-Je, ah… gracias, ellos son, Mark, Harris y el de atrás es Spyder- dijo Zack.

-¿Spyder?- dijo Dana.

-Su nombre real es Theo, pero dice que Spyder suena más cool- dijo Zack guardando la foto.

-Jeje, eso parece, sabes, me recuerdas de cierta forma a Lori… como una _Lori masculina_ \- dijo Dana visualizando a Lori en Zack el cual sonríe un poco.

-No es la primera vez que me lo dicen- dijo Zack.

-Y… ¿vas a la secundaria?, ¿porque no te vi allí?- pregunto Dana.

-No, no voy a la secundaria, ya pase por esa etapa, bueno solo tengo 18, voy a la universidad de Royal Woods- dijo Zack

-Guau, como el novio de mi amiga Becky- dijo Dana asombrada por Zack.

-Sí, algo así… y dime… ¿algo más que quieras saber de mí?- pregunto Zack.

-Bueno…- dijo Dana pensando en que más preguntarle al Hathaway mayor.

Mientras en otra parte del lugar… una mujer anciana amiga de Albert estaba caminando por el centro comercial, pero de repente un tipo que se veía sospechoso, corre y le quita el bolso.

-¡Ah!, ¡auxilio! ¡Me robo mi bolso!- grito la anciana y Zack escucho eso y vio al tipo correr.

-No te muevas, ya vuelvo- dijo Zack yéndose detrás del ladrón.

-¡Zack!- grito Dana en lo que el ladrón seguía corriendo, hasta que…

-¡Oye tú!- grito Zack corriendo detrás del ladrón.

-Ja, un adolecente, vete a cuidar besar chicas, chico- dijo el ladrón en lo que Zack agarra una silla de un local y se lo lanza al ladrón que cae por el tropiezo y Zack se pone encima para detenerlo, sujetándolo del brazo y con su cara besando el tipo doblegando completamente al ladrón y Dana que vio eso, se quedó maravillada y sonrojada por la valentía de Zack.

-Ahora dilo de nuevo, ¿que soy dijiste?- dijo Zack.

-Au, oye suéltame, duele- dijo el ladrón quejándose por el dolor de su brazo.

-Claro, lo hare si dices, "soy una niña llorona"- dijo Zack.

-Eso jamás- dijo el ladrón en lo que Zack le retuerce más el brazo –Au au au… ya ya, soy una niña llorona-.

-Eso quería escuchar- dijo Zack que le quita el bolso robado y entrega el ladrón a un guardia.

-Oh, muchas muchas gracias joven, usted es un héroe- dijo la anciana tomando su bolso.

- _Nah_ , solo hice mi deber cívico- dijo Zack.

-Debo tener por aquí algo con que recompensarte- dijo la anciana revisando su bolso -Ah, aquí tienes, un caramelo, que lo disfrutes-.

-Gracias, pero no tenía que…- decía Zack.

-Para nada, es mi agradecimiento, sabes deberías ayudar y perseguir maleantes más seguido- dijo la anciana retirándose.

-¿Yo?, ¿perseguir maleantes?- dice Zack en lo que escucha un pequeño aplauso.

-Chico, vi lo que hiciste, chicos como tu necesito aquí, para controlar bandidos, buscapleitos… y ancianas que no se controlan- dijo el guardia del lugar viendo a aquella anciana de la motoneta, Scoot, que rodaba hay.

-¡Jamás me atraparas, polizonte!- dijo la anciana Scoot retirándose velozmente.

-No lo sé… talvez, no estoy seguro- decía Zack.

-Vamos Zack, estuviste genial en eso, serias un buen guardia de seguridad- dijo Dana con una sonrisa que Zack con solo verla se ruboriza.

-Ah…-.

-¿Ya lo ves? Escucha a tu novia, ella sabe lo que dice- dijo el guardia.

-¡Ella no es mi novia/Él no es mi novio!- dicen ambos muy sonrojados.

-Ah, bueno, pero… que dices hijo, ¿te nos unes?- dijo el guardia ofreciéndole la mano.

-Pues… la oferta es… tentadora- dice Zack todavía algo inseguro.

-Te verías guapo en ese uniforme en mi opinión- dijo Dana en lo que Zack al oír eso…

-¡Acepto!- dijo Zack dándole la mano la mano al guardia aceptando la oferta.

-¡Excelente! ¡Bienvenido a bordo!, acompáñame para darte un uniforme y mañana espero verte a las 09:00 aquí- dijo el guardia.

-¡Si señor!- dijo Zack haciendo un saludo militar.

-¡Zack!- grito Bobby llegando corriendo -Vi lo que hiciste…- Bobby respiraba tratando de recuperar el aliento –Buen trabajo…- respiraba otra vez –Oh vaya… corres muy parido-.

-Es verdad, fue increíble- dijo Dana que lo abraza sin dudar.

-Ah…- Zack se sonroja un poco -Gra… gracias-.

Dana se da cuenta y se separa de él muy sonrojada.

-Amm… acaso… _nah_ \- dijo Bobby ignorando la escena.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente… Zack se despierta de su cama temprano a las 08:00, traía una camisa blanca y un pantalón holgado verde, listo para empezar su día.

-Es hora- dijo Zack que se un baño y se prueba su uniforme de guardia del centro comercial y entonces sale de su cuarto.

-Awhhh… buenos días oficial- dijo Julie que traía su pijama de una sola pieza, un pequeño camisón hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, de color rosa sin mangas, con la imagen de un osito durmiendo pasando para ir al baño… pero luego se da cuenta -¿Zacky?-

-Hey, ¿qué tal pequeña ciudadana?- dijo Zack saludando –Adivina que, tengo empleo, estas mirando al nuevo guardia de seguridad del centro comercial-.

-Guau hermano, no solo conseguiste un empleo, si no que te queda ese uniforme, vas a volver loca a las chicas allá- dijo Julie.

-Sí, es genial, eso sería estupendo- dijo Zack acomodándose la corbata y sin querer empieza a pensar en Dana saludándolo.

-Ahwwwhhh- Ash bosteza con un pijama que era de una camiseta negra holgada con la imagen del mismo cráneo de su ropa normal, y unos boxers a cuadros azules, además no llevaba su gorro ni su collar -¿Que es este escándalo tan temprano?-.

-¿Que pasa ahora?- dijo Bianca que traía una blusa lavanda sin mangas, algo holgada, y pequeños shorts rosas con lunares blancos, y no llevaba su diadema.

-Y por qué hablas con un... ¿oficial?- Devin se sorprende mucho -¡Oiga le juro que esta vez soy inocente!- Devin levanta las manos algo asustado, además traía de pijama una camiseta roja mangas largas, con pantalones a cuadros rojos y negros.

-Buenos días ciudadanos, ¿no están teniendo inconvenientes o causan inconvenientes, cierto?- dijo Zack haciendo de oficial.

-¿Bro?/¿Zack?- dijeron tanto Ash como Bianca reconociendo a Zack.

-Sí, soy yo- dijo Zack riéndose por eso.

-Espera, me despertaron en un sábado temprano para ver a Zack en uniforme- dijo Devin en lo que Zack saca un machete y mira a Devin algo intimidante

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- dijo Zack.

-Na… nada- dijo Devin intimidado por su hermano.

-Zacky tiene empleo, ¡es guardia de seguridad en el centro comercial!- gritaba Julie emocionada.

-Guauu- dijeron los 3 hermanos Hathaway.

-Genial viejo sabía que conseguirías uno- dijo Ash.

-Y ya era hora hermano- dijo Bianca.

-Gracias por el apo… ¿ah?- Zack nota a Dragon que lo mira y le empieza a gruñir.

-¿Tienes permiso para pasar por estos pasillos?- dijo Zack algo intimidante –Anda, responde, no te hagas difícil-.

Ambos se intimidaban uno al otro sin querer retroceder o dejarse intimidar hasta que… Dragon le lame la cara a Zack, demostrando que lo reconoció.

-¿Ah?, ¿Qué?… argg- decía Zack que se quita la baba -Por esta y muchas otras razones digo que debimos dejarlo en indonesia… como sea, me voy, no quiero llegar tarde-.

-Buena suerte oficial Hathaway- dijo Ash que junto a sus demás hermanos le hacen un saludo militar y Zack sonríe un poco y se retira.

-¿No fue un poquito duro con Dragon?- pregunto Bianca.

-Siempre será así con él, bueno, volveré a la cama que aún es temprano- dijo Devin que regresa a su cuarto.

* * *

Unos minutos después, Zack llega al centro comercial, ya listo para empezar en su nuevo puesto de trabajo.

-Ah, me alegro que llegaras Hathaway, ¿listo para empezar el primer día?- pregunto el guardia.

-¡Si señor!- grito Zack firme como soldado.

-Por cierto, espero que no te importe estar más tiempo de lo que te prometí, Santiago esta de salvavidas en la piscina municipal- dijo el guardia.

-Claro que no, mientras más pueda servir, mejor- dijo Zack.

-Ese es el espíritu Hathaway, no te quedes allí, ¡empieza ya!- grito el guardia en lo que Zack luego hace un gesto militar, y empieza su turno, el comienza a vigilar aquel centro comercial y evitar cualquier problema.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte, un joven de piel oscura con bigotes tempranos, largo cabello castaño y gruesos ojos. Vestido de una camiseta turquesa con bordes blancos y un logotipo de un marciano verde, pantalones azul oscuro y sandalias blancas.

El joven caminaba por el centro comercial, mirando su teléfono, hasta que visualiza a Dana que estaba en su descanso de su trabajo… y luego cree que será su oportunidad y sacando unas flores que traía en la mano.

-Bien Tad… haz practicado cientos de veces frente al espejo… puedes hacerlo ahora- dijo el mencionado Tad que camina hacia la banca donde Dana terminaba su comida del descanso, y entonces voltea y…

-¿Tad?- dijo Dana mirando a su amigo.

-Hey, que tal Dana- dijo Tad sentándose al lado de Dana -¿Cómo está todo?-.

-Todo bien- dijo Dana mirando para el otro lado observando si llegaba alguien.

-Y… ¿qué haces aquí sentada sola?- pregunto Tad.

-Estoy en mi descanso para comer, pero ya casi acabo- dijo Dana aun observando.

-Ah… bueno… ¿Qué tal si te hago compañía?- pregunto Tad nervioso.

-Bueno, si quieres- dijo Dana.

-Y… mira, traje estas para ti- dijo Tad enseñando las flores.

-Ah, gracias, que amable eres- dijo Dana mirando las flores.

-Vaya, los 2 juntos, ¿puedes creerlo?- decía Tad en lo que Dana iba a decir algo cuando…

-Hey Dana, mira como me queda- dijo Zack llegando al lugar y enseñando el uniforme.

-¿Ah?, guau viejo, te queda increíble el uniforme, casi tanto como Bobby- dijo Tad.

-Gracias viejo, tu que dices Dana… ¿Dana?

-¿Ah?… bah… bah- Dana no dejaba de mirar a Zack con el uniforme, estaba sonrojada y maravillada.

-¿Dana?… yoohoo, aquí estoy- dijo Zack tronando los dedos y Dana reacciona.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? Co… Za… Zack… te vez…. Muy… muy bien- decia Dana nerviosa por tener a Zack de frente.

-Je gracias, imagínate, usare esto todo el día, y me podrás ver con esto mientras patrullo… bueno, tengo que continuar vigilando, te veo al rato bonita- dijo Zack yéndose a seguir su recorrido.

-Awwww…- decía Dana suspirando.

-Aguarda, ¿Te dijo bonita?- dice Tad aún más confundido.

-Awww, es un sueño…- dijo Dana que se tapa la boca pero… -A quien engaño, ¡me gusta!, es guapo, amable, y debiste ver como detuvo a un ladrón ayer, esto se lo tengo que decir a Lori y las demás- decía Dana sacando su teléfono y empezaba a escribir.

-Espera, ¿Te gusta Zack Hathaway?- dijo Tad aun sin creer.

-¿Que no acabo de decir eso ya?, y enviar- dijo Dana enviando su mensaje.

-Ah… pero… pero… no… ya no importa- dijo Tad retirándose y alejándose de allí, Dana iba a ir tras el pero… le llegan mensajes de sus amigas.

-Ya leyeron mi mensaje- dijo Dana viendo las respuestas.

· Mensaje de Lori: _¡Literalmente sonó como algo increíble! Como es que no lo vi_

· mensaje de Becky: _Amiga, te felicito, finalmente te llego el flechazo_

· Mensaje de Carol: _Por fin paso, te deseo lo mejor con él. Besos_

-Muchas gracias, juro dar el primer paso pronto con el- dijo Dana escribiendo y enviando en mensaje.

Mientras con Tad, el caminaba triste por el centro comercial y se sienta deprimido en la fuente.

-No puede ser, ¿a ella le gusta Zack? pero… ella y yo nos conocemos mejor… ¡Porque! ¡Porque jamás hice una jugada!… soy un tonto, ahora la voy a perder…- dijo Tad con el corazón roto y llorando en voz baja.

* * *

En la base lunar de Bandora…

-Jeje, decepción amorosa… mi sentimiento favorito, es hora de entrar en acción- dijo Bandora levitando su cetro hasta ella y apunta -Alma atormentada, atenta escucha, toma mi poder y ¡vida mucha! ¡YA!- ella dispara una flecha oscura de su cetro y esta llega a la tierra.

Tad iba a salir del centro comercial, pero primero patea una lata enojado cuando… la flecha le impacta, y sus ojos brillaban en un brillante color purpura.

- _Chico, vi tu decepción amorosa y me compadecí de ti… así que te ayudare a conseguir el corazón de tu chica soñada, pero a cambio deberás hacerme un favor… tráeme los aretes de Lady rose_ -.

-Sí, ama Bandora- dijo Tad en lo que es rodeado de un humo negro a su alrededor para luego quitárselo y revelar una nueva apariencia.

Ahora, se hizo más alto y algo más musculoso, tenía un traje rojo de cuerpo completo, sin mangas, cinturón naranja, pantalones hasta los tobillos y botas. Tenía una piel verde con detalles en los brazos de color rojo, ya no tenía cabello pero le habían crecido antenas en la frente, además que traía una capa blanca.

- **Es hora de venganza** \- dijo Tad ahora convertido por Bandora.

Muchos que caminaban por el centro comercial se detienen y se quedan viendo curioso al nuevo Tad.

- **¿Que miran?… ¡LAARGOO!** \- grito disparando rayos de sus ojos que destruye y algunos locales, y todo el mundo huye corriendo asustados por ese ataque.

Mientras Lori y sus amigas Carol y Becky salían de un local de ropa.

-Espero que a mi Bubu Osito le guste el regalo que le compre- dijo Lori revisando una bolsa.

-Obvio que le gustara, le gusta todo lo que le das, o no Becky… ¿Becky?- dijo Carol viendo que Becky miraba arriba sin responder y luego apunta allí y Lori y Carol al mirar… quedan con la boca muy abierta

- **¿Donde esta Dana?** \- dijo Tad que levitaba frente a las chicas.

-¿Quién es ese tipo verde?- pregunto Carol.

- **Dije, ¡donde esta!** \- Tad cargaba energía desde su mano

-Ah… creo que deberíamos alejarnos- dijo Becky asustada y las chicas asienten y corren de allí en lo que Tad les disparaba rayos desde sus manos.

-¡Que te pasa! ¡¿Por qué nos atacas?!- preguntaba Lori aun corriendo de Tad.

- **Preguntare de nuevo, ¿dónde está Dana?** \- dijo Tad lanzado rayos desde sus antenas a las chicas.

-¿Para que la quieres?- pregunto Becky.

- **Quiero lo que es mío, y si no me dicen, las elimino** \- dijo Tad que iba a lanzar otra vez energía maligna de sus manos pero… una piedra de escombro lo golpea y voltea al ver quien fue.

-Oye, déjalas- dijo Zack llegando al lugar y poniéndose entre las chicas y Tad.

-¿Zack?- dijo Lori

-¿Ese es tu amigo?- pregunto Becky-

-Si- contesto Lori y ambas notan que Carol… se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Zack, quedándose muy sonrojada.

-Escúchame, estas alterando la paz de este centro, te pediré que te vayas por las buenas, de lo contrario me veré forzado a usar la fuerza- dijo Zack en lo que el nuevo Tad se reía al oír eso.

- **Tú no eres rival para mí ahora** \- dijo Tad que de sus antenas dispara unos rayos oscuros que Zack logra esquivar.

-Ok, eso no lo vi venir- dijo Zack que voltea hacia las chicas -Salgan de aquí, yo lo distraeré, adviértanle a Dana- dijo Zack en lo que Lori y Becky asienten y se retiran, pero Lori se regresa por Carol que seguía sin habla y sin dejar de ver a Zack.

Pero entonces Tad estira sus brazos y con ellos golpea a Zack tirándolo en el piso.

- **Tu** \- dijo Tad que mira muy serio a Zack, mientras este rápidamente manda un mensaje desde su teléfono justo cuando Tad lo arroja con fuerza a la fuente del centro comercial - **¡Por ti mi chica soñada no me presta atención, es tu culpa que yo este así!… y ahora te are pagar** -

-¿De que estas hablando?, ni siquiera te conozco- dijo Zack levantándose adolorido.

- **Pues jamás lo aras, porque dirás adiós justo ahora… ¡hasta nunca sabandija!** \- dijo Tad disparando otra energía de sus manos, pero Zack alcanza a esquivar pero la fuente es destruida por ese ataque.

Luego las chicas llegan al trabajo de Dana que limpiaba el mostrador.

-¿Amigas? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Dana feliz de ver a sus amiga sin saber lo que pasaba afuera.

-Alien… verde… extraño… viene por ti… Zack… en peligro- dijo Lori recuperando el aliento.

-¿Qué?, espera, de que estas hablan…- dice Dana que reacciona -¡¿Zack está en peligro?!- grito Dana que sale de su trabajo y ve como Zack esquivando los rayos y ataques de brazos de Tad.

-¡Zacky!- grito Dana.

-¿Zacky?- dijeron Lori y Becky sin entender y Carol no mas todavía en trance.

-¿Ah? ¡Dana, no, vete, es peligroso!- grito Zack, pero entonces Tad revela unos tentáculos que tenía en sus espalda, y con ellas empuja a las chicas y atrapa a Dana.

-¡Ahh! oye, suéltame- dijo Dana tratando de zafarse pero Tad lo arrastra hacia él.

- **Mi Dana… que gusto verte amor** \- dijo Tad sonriéndole a Dana.

-De que ha… espera… ¿Tad? ¿Qué te paso?- dijo Dana sorprendido por el cambio de Tad.

- **Por culpa de este te alejaste de mí, solo are que las cosas vuelvan a ser lo que se supone que debían ser… te are mi reina** \- dijo Tad.

-¿De que estas hablando?, no te entiendo- dijo Dana confundida.

-Ouu, ya entiendo- dijo Becky susurrándole a Lori -El pobre Tad estaba enamorado de Dana, pero al ver como ella congenia con Zack, bueno… se convirtió en eso, sea como sea-.

-Celos, jamás creí que los celos provocaran es… espera, ¿congeniaba con Zack?- dijo Lori.

-Oye, suéltala ahora- dijo Zack que toma un garrote y va contra Tad, pero este sujeta el garrota sin problemas con una mano y con el otro lo agarra del cuello levantándolo.

- **Alimaña indecente, no lo entiendes, no eres ninguna amenaza, pronto acabe contigo, mi Dana y yo seremos felices por siempre sin ti alrededor** \- dijo Tad que levanta su brazo para acabar con Zack… pero…

-¡Eso estará por verse!- dijo alguien que llegaba volando en una luz rosa que embiste a Tad que lo manda a lo que quedaba de la fuente y atrapa a Zack y a Dana antes de que tocaran el suelo y los lleva a salvo con Lori y las demás para luego aterrizar en frente de Tad que se levantaba.

-¡La heroína del amor ya llego!- grito Julie, o más conocida como…

-¡Lady rose!- dijeron las chicas felices por ver a Julie.

-¿Que? ¿Lady rose esta aquí?- dijo Carol que al fin reacciona.

-Hermanita, que gusto que llegaras- dijo Zack en voz baja, mientras Julie observa a Tad y ve un aura maligna a su alrededor.

- _Maldad de Bandora, ten cuidado_ \- dijo Patty.

-Lo sé- dijo Julie poniéndose e posición.

- **Lady rose, eh oído de ti, al fin nos vemos en persona** \- dijo Tad acomodándose el cuello.

-Sí, y ahora vas a lamentar haberte metido con gente inocente- dijo Julie.

- **¡Fue culpa del larguirucho por haberse robado a mi novia!** \- grito Tad furioso.

-¿Novia?- dijo Julie que ve a Dana que estaba detrás de Zack.

- _Parece que tu hermano consiguió una linda amiguita_ \- dijo Patty.

-Ohhhh…- dijo Julie - _¡Sii! ¡Zacky tiene a alguien!_ \- pensaba Julie que estaba muy feliz.

-¿Novia? no soy tu novia Tad, jamás lo fui- dijo Dana.

- **Aun no, pero pronto lo serás, acabare con el chico, después de terminar con esta pequeña y tomar sus aretes, teme a la furia del gran… ¡Tadcoro!** \- grito Tad o ahora llamado Tadcoro.

-Hay no solo le robaste la apariencia, ¿también el nombre?- dijo Julie enojada por esa blasfemia.

-Ahh, ¡yo si le entendí!- dijo Becky en que las demás la miran raro.

-Tienes que dejar de juntarte con mi hermano- dijo Lori en lo que entonces Tadcoro pone sus 2 dedos en su frente y energía maligna se acumula en sus dedos.

-Aguarda, conozco ese movimiento, oh no…- dijo Julie.

- **¡Rayo espiral maligno!** \- Tadcoro grita disparando un rayo maligno en espiral de un color negro y dorado pero Julie por poco y no la esquiva.

-Hay, cuidado con mi cabello, mis colitas me las hizo mi hermana- dijo Julie que volaba al haber esquivado ese ataque -Y enserio, ¿rayo espiral maligno? que mal nombre, booo- abucheo Julie en lo que Tadcoro lanza rayos de su antena a Julie – Prepárate marciano, "Voy a hacer que el cielo resplandezca a nuestro alrededor"- Julie esquiva un ataque de Tadcoro -"Volare y daré destellos que brillaran en las nubes sin final"- Julie crea una nube que lanza relámpagos hacia su oponente.

Tadcoro recibe ese golpe pero se logra cubrir con sus brazos aunque algo adolorido y quemados por ese golpe, y entonces lanza bolas de energía maligno, pero Julie ni se movía y ninguna esfera le daba.

-¿En serio?, que mala puntería tiene ese tipo- dijo Julie.

- _Ah… Julie_ \- dijo Patty.

-Que suce… oh no- dijo Julie que se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada que todas las esferas maligna de Tadcoro.

- **¡Hell zone granade!** \- grito Tadcoro que junta sus manos… y todas las esferas malignas van y golpea a Julie, la cual cae al suelo lastimada por ese golpe.

-Auch… baje la guardia- dijo Julie lastimada y herida.

-Hay no- dijo Lori.

-¡Lady rose está en problemas! ¿Dónde está L-10 cuando se le necesita?- dijo Carol preocupada.

-Tranquilas… el vendrá…- dijo Lori que iba a enviar un mensaje pero Tadcoro hace brillar su ojo y el teléfono de Lori estalla y queda destrozado -¡Oye! ¡Me debes un teléfono amigo!-.

Tadcoro iba a disparar un rayo oscuro pero hacia Julie… pero entonces… Dana se pone frente de Julie.

-La quieres, ¡sobre mi cadáver Tad!- grito Dana.

- **Dana, hazte aún lado, no me obligues a lastimarte** \- dijo Tadcoro sin bajar su mano.

-No lo hare- dijo Dana firme y sin moverse.

- **¿Por qué los defiendes?, se mi reina, y prometo que te are la chica más feliz de todo el universo** \- dijo Tadcoro.

-Lastimando a otros, si algo no soporto es esa clase de gente… lo detesto- dijo Dana.

- **Todo lo hizo por ti, para que no se interpusieran en lo nuestro** \- dijo Tadcoro.

-Jamás existió un nosotros Tad, entiende, para mí solo eres un buen amigo… a mi… a mí no me gustas Tad, entiéndelo- dijo Dana.

- **Que… ¿qué?** \- entonces Tadcoro baja el brazo y su aura maligna ahora era visible para otros y era más intensa y los ojos de Tadcoro eran rojos como de demonio.

- _Oh no, la maldad de Bandora dentro de él se intensifico por sus sentimientos negativo, un rompimiento de corazón es el peor de todos para romper ese limitador_ \- dijo Patty.

-Ah… ¿Tad?- pregunto Dana asustada.

- **Si no puedo tenerte…** \- Tadcoro levanta de nuevo la mano y pone su vista en Zack y las demás - **¡Entonces nadie te tendrá!** \- Tadcoro con su brazo atrapa a Zack del cuello y lo levanta en el aire.

-¡Zack!- grito Dana que corría hacia él, pero Tadcoro la empuja con un tentáculo y lanzo un rayo de sus ojos para evitar que Lori y sus amigas también avancen y entonces Tadcoro se prepara para disparar un rayo de oscuridad a Zack.

-¡No Zack!- grito Julie tratando de levantarse y las chicas se tapan los ojos para no ver eso.

Pero de repente… antes de que el golpe final, algo golpea a Tadcoro… y lo manda a volar al otro lado estrellándose contra una tienda, y Julie justo a tiempo atrapa a Zack antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¿Estas bien Zack?- pregunto Julie.

-Sí, estuvo cerca, gracias L-10- dijo Zack agradeciendo…

-¿Quién es L-10?- el que hablo no era Lincoln, era alguien con un disfraz de cuerpo entero de color negro, con una especie de cola de zorro unido a un cinturón, botas y guantes también negro, antifaz y orejas que parecían de zorro.

-¿Ah?- dijeron Zack y Julie.

-¿Qué?- dijeron las demás.

-¿Ah? ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Julie.

- _Si… ¡si es el!_ \- dijo Patty.

-Ah, bella damita… mi nombre es Claw… Black Claw- dijo el héroe revelando su nombre.

* * *

 **25/10/2018: a partir de este capitulo, la joya de Black Claw sera cambiada de Un brazalete a un anillo por motivos personales**

En la base lunar de Bandora, y ella al ver al héroe zorro desde su bola de cristal y abre mucho los ojos.

-No lo creo, ¡es el! ¡Sylvarion es el!- exclama Bandora impresionada.

- **¿Black Claw?** \- pregunta Sylvarion curioso.

-¡Claro que es Black Claw tonto! no puedo creerlo, al fin apareció, por fin, ahora seré capaz de obtener las 2 fuerzas, creación y destrucción- decía Bandora con una sonrisa malvada.

- **Ama, ¿segura que su transformado podrá?** \- pregunta Sylvarion.

-No lo creo, ¡lo sé! solo observa- dice Bandora acercándose a su bola de cristal -Escúchame, aquel es Black Claw, el héroe de la fuerza y la destrucción, también es el enemigo, a parte de los aretes de Lady rose, quiero que me traigas el anillo de ese chico- dijo Bandora cortando la comunicación

- **Muy bien ama** \- dijo Tadcoro al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillan de morado desde la bola de cristal.

* * *

Julie mira el anillo del tipo del traje negro y ve un aura similar a sus pendientes.

-Eso es un…- decía Julie.

- _Rouge, ¿eres tu verdad?_ \- dijo Patty interrumpiendo a su compañera.

Pocos segundos después una vocecita se escucha

- _Pattifly, acaso… vaya, quien lo diría, también despertaste_ \- dijo aquella voz al reconocer la voz de Patty

-Compañero, ya tendremos tiempo de platica, ¿ese es un hechizado cierto?- pregunta Black Claw viendo hacia Tadcoro.

-AH, sí, solo…- intentaba decir Julie.

-Perfecto, bien todos, apártense, voy a "Des-Garrar" a este sujeto- dijo Black Claw riéndose un poco de su propio juego de palabras en lo que Tadcoro logra recuperarse de aquel golpe.

- **Tú no te metas zorrito** \- dijo Tadcoro y este lanza su rayo espiral hacia el héroe oscuro el cual salta haciendo piruetas en el aire evitando el rayo.

-Oh, sí, eso es, sigue atacando- dijo Black Claw estirando sus piernas y brazos -Es buen ejercicio-.

Tadcoro levita su capa y la enrolla como un taladro que va directo.

- _Usa tu poder chico_ \- dijo aquella vocecita llamada Rouge.

-No tienes que decírmelo 2 veces- dijo Black Claw alistándose para pelear -Prepárate o no, ¡aquí viene el zorro!- exclama el héroe oscuro que luego empieza a cargar energía oscura en su mano -¡FOXACLYSM!- exclama Black Claw lleno al ataque contra la capa.

La energía oscura que estaba en su mano impacta con la capa de Tadcoro y esta se destruye haciéndose polvo, dejando a todos impactados ante tal poder.

-Guau, ¡eso fue genial!- dijo Becky con gran entusiasmo por lo que vio.

- _Julie, no nos quedemos atrás, es hora de que uses el truco que te mencione_ \- dijo Patty

-Está bien, ok amigo de la chica que conoce a mi hermano, no quería hacer esto, pero me obligaste, bien Patty, ¡lista!- dice Julie preparada y extiende su mano y en esa aparece una especie de moneda con el símbolo de la mariposa.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Zack.

-¡Lucky Shine!- exclama Julie lanzando la moneda al aire y este brilla hasta volverse un… -¿Un espejo?- dijo Julie confundida al ver que lo que salió de la moneda, fue un espejo rosado con dibujos de mariposa.

-¿ah?- dijo Black Claw evitando los rayos espirales de Tadcoro -Es tu movimiento especial, tienes que usarlo como puedas y detenerlo- explica el nuevo héroe -Eso fue lo que me explico mi _Kwanjin_ -.

-Bien, bien… como lo…- Julie trataba de pensar, pero después tiene como una especie de visión en blanco y negro, que enfoca primero a Tadcoro, luego la vidriera de una tienda, después a un porta servilletas de una mesa, y luego al espejo -¡Lo tengo!- grito Julie con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Tener?- pregunto Zack sin entender.

-¿Tienes que? por qué si tienes algo, más vale que por favor nos saque de esta- dijo Dana que se alejaba junto a Zack, pero Tadcoro los ve y va a toda velocidad por ellos pero…

-Nah ah- dijo Black Claw parándose frente a Tadcoro y bloquea con una especie de sable oscuro en su brazo -Tu pelea es conmigo- dijo Black Claw en lo que Tadcoro estira su brazo para golpearlo, pero Black Claw logra esquivarlo a tiempo.

-¡Oye! ¡Haz eso de tu garra otra vez!- le grita Zack a Black Claw.

-No funciona así, solo puedo hacerlo una vez por transformación- le explica Black Claw a Zack mientras esquivaba otro rayo.

-Bien, entonces es mi turno, un guardia de seguridad siempre protege a los civiles, aun cuando es un alienígena como sacado de un anime- Zack se extrañó por eso último que dijo pero entonces saca un silbato y lo silba y entonces cuando Tadcoro lo escucha.

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!** \- grito Tadcoro tapándose los oídos de dolor y Zack aprovecha y le pega con su machete en la cabeza – **Como osas hacer eso, ¡estúpido!** -.

-Ja, le di…- dice Zack que se dio cuenta de algo- ¡Sus oídos son su punto débil!- vuelve a decir.

- **¡Pero lo pagaras con tu vida!** \- Tadcoro que estira su brazo derecho hacia Zack pero Black Claw los pisa deteniéndolos - **¡Aargh!, ¡tú otra vez!** \- grito Tadcoro que se queja por el héroe.

-Uy, perdón, ¿los necesitas?- dijo Black Claw algo burlón.

-¡Oye bobo verde!- Tadcoro escucha la voz de Julie y voltea hacia ella -Solo espero que esto de resultado- se dijo Julie a si misma sudando un poco por los nervios.

-¿Que está haciendo esa chica?- pregunta Carol Confundida.

-Habrá que confiar- dijo Lori.

- **Grrr, ¡Ya me causaste demasiados problemas niñita! ¡Rayo espiral maligno!** \- grita Tadcoro lanzando su ataque una vez más con su brazo izquierdo.

- _¡Ahora Julie!-_ dice Patty

-¡Sí!- Julie asiente.

El rayo va contra ella, pero con el espejo logra reflejarlo, luego, se dirige a la vidriera, y rebota otra vez, donde luego va con el porta servilletas, y vuelve a rebotar.

-¡Black Claw atrapa!- grito Julie que le lanza el espejo a aquel héroe zorro, entonces Black Claw salta y a atrapa el espejo.

-¡Entrega especial para ti!- dijo Black Claw reflejando aquel rayo de regreso a Tadcoro, el cual no alcanza a reaccionar, siendo golpeado con su propio rayo y se estrella con lo que queda de fuente y estrellándose contra una tienda y queda noqueando.

-No más maldades para ti pobre alma atormentada- dijo Julie que se prepara

-¡Es hora de suprimir a la maldad, purificación!/ _¡Es hora de suprimir a la maldad, purificación!_ -exclaman ambas al mismo tiempo mientras Julie alza su mano derecha que brilla y sus ojos brillan con intensidad.

De la mano de Julie sale una esfera de luz rosa que entra en la cabeza Tadcoro y entonces de su cuerpo salían rayos morados para luego salir la esfera con la maldad de Bandora, regresando hasta Julie y con su dedo elimina la esfera.

-¡Milagrosa Lady rose!- exclama Julie lanzando el espejo hacia el aire el cual desaparece creando una onda de energía rosa el cual reconstruye todo lo destruido en la batalla, lo cual incluyo el teléfono de Lori.

-¡Sí!- Lori abraza su teléfono -Ven con mama- dijo ella feliz.

* * *

-¡ARGGGGHH!-Bandora al verse derrotada otra vez suelta una de sus rabietas.

- **No se preocupe ama** \- Sylvarion algo nervioso trata de calmarla - **La próxima vez lo conseguirá-**.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!- Bandora le grita de tal forma que Sylvarion se encoge de miedo, pero después Bandora suspira -No importa, al menos, con esto sé que el anillo de la destrucción ya está en posesión de alguien, solo tengo que saber quién y quitárselo, tal como planeo hacerlo con aquella niña- dijo eso ultimo con odio.

* * *

-¡Ganamos!- tanto Julie como Black Claw por instinto chocan sus puños.

-Lo hicimos muy bien- dijo Julie Feliz.

-Ya lo creo, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido ¿no te parece?- dijo Black Claw guiñándole un ojo a Julie y esta se ríe un poco.

-Por mí no hay problema, siempre es bueno recibir algo de ayuda- dijo Julie.

-Argh… ¿Qué? ¿Qué me paso?- dijo Tad despertando y regresado a la normalidad.

-Te hemos liberado del mal ciudadano, está libre del mal- dijo Julie pero Tad aún estaba confundido.

-Bueno my Lady, este apuesto zorro se retira, espero verte otra vez algún día- él le toma la mano a Julie y la besa delicadamente lo cual la sorprende un poco -Adiosito- Black Claw salta hacia las ventanas del techo y se detiene en una para despedirse con la mano de Julie.

- _¡Adiós Hermanita!_ \- se escucha otra vez la voz de Rouge y Black Claw se retira definitivamente.

-¡Hermanita!- exclama Julie confundida y sin entender.

- _Argg… te… explico después_ \- dice Patty algo malhumorada.

-Los chicos no se creerán esto… bueno, yo también me voy- activa sus alas y se va volando despidiéndose de Zack y las chicas.

-Lady rose es tan asombrosa- dijo Carol impresionada.

-No olvides a ese nuevo Black Claw, Parece ser alguien igual de heroico- dijo Becky.

-Zack, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Dana preocupada.

-Sí, solo algunos moretones, pero fuera de eso estoy bien- respondió Zack -Menos mal que se arreglaron los daños, no quisiera que me despidan en mi primer día- dijo algo bromista el primogénito Hathaway, pero entonces… Dana lo abraza feliz de que este bien y Zack sin esperarse eso se sonroja bastante pero le regresa el abrazo, pero Tad al verlos… suspira.

-Tad- el chico levanta la mirada y ve a Dana acercándose a él y le extiende la mano -¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Tad desconcertado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? déjame que te ayudo a levantarte- dijo Dana.

-Si… estoy bien, gracias- Tad acepta la ayuda y se levanta algo deprimido.

-Tad… ya se todo… lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte- dijo Dana que decidió ser sincera con él.

-Creo que debo entenderlo, después de todo, quien querría estar conmigo- dijo Tad decaído.

-Tad, eres un gran chico, sé que algún día encontraras a alguien- dijo Dana

-¿Lo crees?- Tad pregunta y Dana asiente -Bueno, si tú lo dices… ¿amigos?-.

-Siempre- responde Dana y ambos se abrazan.

-Espero que seas feliz con Zack- dijo Tad provocando que Dana se ruborizada pero luego asiente.

-¡Dana!- Lori llega con ella y la abraza -¡Que gusto que estas bien!- dijo Lori aliviada.

-Nos tenías muy preocupadas- dijo Carol igual que Lori.

-¿No te abdusio o puso huevecillos en tu cabeza?- dijo Becky y todos la miran- ¿Qué?- pregunta ella sin entender.

-Becky, enserio, debes dejar de juntarte con mi hermano- dijo Lori.

-Estoy bien chicas, no se preocupen- dijo Dana para calmarlas.

-Eso me alegra, y ¿ustedes están bien?- dijo Zack a Lori, Becky y Carol

-Sí, tu tranquilo- dijo Lori

-Nos mantuviste a salvo, eres un gran guardia- dijo Becky dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Zack.

-Zack es un gran amigo y buen guardia, ¿no lo crees Carol?-pregunta Lori a su antigua rival.

-Siiii…- dijo Carol medio atontada sin dejar de mirar a Zack.

-Ah… ¿ok? bueno, ¿necesitan algo, cualquier cosa? ¿No quieren que las acompañe a casa?-pregunta Zack

-No, aprovechando que ya casi no hay nadie, tendremos un paseo tranquilo- dijo Lori a sus amigas.

-Yo volveré a mi puesto, si mi jefe ve que salí sin avisar se pondrá mas rojo que el cabello de Becky- dijo Dana.

-Bueno, te vemos en tu descanso- dijo Becky -Vamos chicas, quiero ver ese nuevo videojuego que llego apenas la semana pasada- dijo Becky adelantándose.

-Sigo sin entender por qué te pareces tanto a mi hermano en cuanto a gustos- dijo Lori mientras ella y Becky se van y Lori arrastran a Carol que no dejaba de mirar a Zack otra vez.

-Bueno… volveré a mi trabajo, nos vemos después Dana- dijo Zack que se retira igual despidiéndose de Dana.

-Ya veo por qué le gusta, él es un buen tipo- Tad sonríe un poco, alejándose del lugar.

* * *

Más tarde, esa misma noche en casa de los Hathaway, se oye un enorme…

-¡QUEEEE!- ese grito resultó ser de Julie -¡¿COMO ES QUE TIENES UN HERMANO?!-grita Julie sin poder creer lo que Patty le había dicho.

-No me gusta hablar de él, es todo- dijo Patty cruzándose de bracitos.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo?, tú eres una linda mariposita, y él es… bueno, según lo que me dijiste, es un zorro- dijo Julie.

-Mi hermano mayor y yo fuimos creados al mismo tiempo, nuestras formas fueron al azar-dijo Patty

-Y… espera… ¿dijiste que es tu… hermano mayor?-vuelve a preguntar Julie

-solo por 5 nanosegundos, es un presumido, siempre me lo echa en cara- dijo Patty molesta recordando esos momentos.

-No lo sé, se oía como alguien gracioso- dijo Julie.

-No lo conoce del todo- dijo Patty en respuesta a eso.

-A sí que, creo que Royal Woods tiene otro héroe, llamado Black Claw- dijo Julie recordando lo sucedido en el día.

-Sí, el dúo elegido de la creación y destrucción, pero ojala Rouge le haya dicho todo, porque Bandora también lo buscara a el- dice Patty

-Creo que podrá defenderse, no viste lo que él hizo en la batalla, fue genial- dijo Julie aun impresionada por lo que había hecho Black Claw.

-Parece que el anillo también eligió a alguien digno- dijo Patty.

Luego la puerta de la casa se abre, y llega Zack suspirando cansando.

-Que día- Zack se quita la gorra y la corbata -Ya regrese familia-.

-Zacky, que gusto verte- dijo Julie abrazando a su hermano mayor.

-Jeje, que gusto verte pequeña- dijo Zack abrazando a Julie de vuelta.

-Bienvenido hijo, ¿qué tal tu nuevo trabajo?- pregunta Marah a Zack.

-Fue muy interesante, quien diría que ser un guardia de seguridad tendría tantas sorpresas- dijo Zack sentándose en el sillón.

-¿Y cómo te fue con tu nueva amiguita?-dijo Julie algo picara levantando mucho las cejas.

-Ah… ¿amiguita?- dijo Zack algo nervioso y sonrojado.

-Sí, mira mami, esta es la amiga de Zack- Julie saca su teléfono y le muestra una foto de Dana a su madre.

-Uhh- dice Marah impresionada.

-¡Julie!- dijo Zack molesto.

-Tienes lindos gustos hijo- dijo Marah sonriendo.

-¡Mama!- Zack ahora se molesta con su madre.

-Haber, quiero ver- dijo Ash mirando el teléfono de Julie.

-Uh la la, es una chica muy atractiva- dijo Devin viendo la foto de Dana.

-Callante idiotas- dijo Zack cruzando los brazos avergonzado.

-Ya ya, déjenlo todos- dijo Bianca apartando a sus hermanos de Zack -Nos alegra que tuvieras un buen primer día hermano mayor- dijo Bianca abrazando a Zack.

-Gracias Bi, al menos tu si eres madura- dijo Zack devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Gracias- ambos se separan -Y… ¿cómo es esa chica?-dijo Bianca algo interesada.

-Ahora retiro lo dicho- dijo Zack rodando los ojos y todos se empiezan a reir.

después se ve una imagen de Julie como Lady Rose y el nuevo héroe Black Claw mientras al frente esta Zack caminando como guardia de seguridad y al fondo el teléfono con la foto de Dana terminando el capítulo.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	88. El intercambio

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

De noche, en un teatro, dentro del cuarto donde se dejan los útiles y escenarios para las funciones, sentado en una especie de trono, allí estaba Darkstar hojeando y leyendo un gran libro para luego abrir mucho los ojos por un párrafo que leyó, entonces deja el libro en su lugar, para luego escuchar algo que se acercaba y la puerta es derriba por…

-Darkstar- dijo Kevin que fue el responsable de destruir esa puerta –Justo al fenómeno que estaba buscando-.

- ** _Y ahora que me encontraste…_** \- dice Darkstar.

-Voy a destruirte de una vez por todas, iras al proyector donde perteneces- dijo Kevin preparándose para pelear y luego ir por Darkstar –Así que prepárate, porque voy a derrotarte- dijo Kevin derribando todo lo que estaba en el lugar mientras Darkstar solo esquivaba y huía de Kevin.

- ** _Sabía que podías ser una gran molestia_** \- dijo Darkstar usando su poder y empujando a Kevin contra la pared.

-Poco cuidadoso de tu parte por dejarte rastrear- dijo Kevin.

- ** _Muy cuidadoso, si no, jamás hubiera dejado una pista tan grande que un imbécil podría rastrear, quería que me encontraras Kevin Levin, nuestras vidas dependen de eso_** \- dijo Darkstar de manera muy seria.

* * *

 **El intercambio**

-¡Es algún truco tuyo verdad!- dijo Kevin aun apresado por el poder de Darkstar.

- ** _Te aseguro que soy muy sincero, ¿si te libero por lo menos me escucharas?_** \- pregunto Darkstar en lo que Kevin se lo piensa.

-Voy a darte un minuto, adelante- dijo Kevin después de que Darkstar lo libera y entonces, empiezan su charla.

- ** _Mi pregunta es muy sencilla, ¿Estás cansado de estar atrapado en la horrible forma en la que estás?_** \- pregunto Darkstar.

-Tanto como a ti te gusta ser un horrible vampiro chupador de energía… sin ofender- dijo Kevin.

- ** _No hay problema, ese es mi punto ¿Qué dirías si te digo que… hay una forma para que volvamos a ser normales?_** \- dijo Darkstar llamando la atención de Kevin.

-¿Cómo?- se cuestionó Kevin.

- ** _Te mostrare_** \- Darkstar guía a Kevin hacia el libro que el tenia y lo abre en la página en la que él estaba y apunta al dibujo de un objeto que parece que tiene la cara de una casco de guerra con grandes cuernos en cada lado – ** _Esto, es el Dominus Librium, un viejo instrumento con alto poder y origen alienígena_** -.

-Tiene la apariencia de un hueso gigante- dijo Kevin.

- ** _La leyenda dice que el Librium era un tubo con sofisticado poder capaz de transferir ilimitadas capacidades de energía de un lugar a otro_** \- dijo Darkstar.

-Gracias por la lección de historia- dijo Kevin que iba a retirarse cuando…

- ** _Ya no es historia, después de un gran trato de esfuerzos de gastos, pude localizar el artefacto en una isla que está en el pacifico sur_** \- dijo Darkstar.

-Creo que voy a ignorarte- dijo Kevin.

- ** _No deberías, porque creo que esta reliquia nos puede nos puede regresar a la normalidad_** \- dijo Darkstar tratando de convencer a Kevin, lo cual parece que está funcionando.

-No es que no confié en ti, cosa que es cierta, ¿pero porque me dices todo eso?- dijo Kevin.

- ** _Porque desgraciadamente no puedo obtener el artefacto solo, necesito habilidades únicas para hacerlo, y estoy dispuesto a ofrecer la cura a cambio de tu ayuda_** \- dijo Darkstar.

-Es un buen motivo, al menos tiene sentido- dijo Kevin.

- ** _¿Qué dices?, ¿estás de acuerdo en hacer una tregua momentánea para ser curados?_** \- dijo Darkstar mientras Kevin se miraba cerca de un espejo de allí.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que me arrepentiré, pero… está bien, te ayudo- dijo Kevin aceptando el trato.

- ** _Excelente, ¿y tus amigos? ¿El equipo Omnitrix?_** \- pregunto Darkstar.

-Tendrán que arreglárselas sin mí por un tiempo- dijo Kevin aun en parte dudando por esa tregua.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cerca de la casa Loud, Julie usaba su insignia para llamar pero… nada.

-¿Alguna pista?- pregunto Chase.

-No, Kevin no responde- dijo Julie.

-Inténtalo de nuevo, debe estar aquí- dijo Rex.

-Ella no es su niñera Rex, si él quiere ignorarnos, es su decisión- dijo Jazz.

-Bien, entonces se perderá la diversión- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Tiene razón, los caballeros eternos no se golpearan- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y ser… - **¡Insectoide! Hora de volar** \- dijo volando para ser seguido por los demás también volando, pero Julie por su parte…

-¿Preocupa verdad?- dijo Patty.

-Si… eso creo- dijo Julie.

-¡Oye Julie, date prisa!- grito Jazz.

-Voy, ¡Pattifly, alas brillantes!- grito Julie ya lista y siguiendo a los demás para cumplir su misión del día.

* * *

Mientras, más al sur de donde esta Royal Woods… una nave que llevaba 2 tripulantes volaba para llegar a una isla que está más adelante y luego aterrizar en medio de la selva.

La ventana frontal se abre y de allí se bajan Kevin y Darkstar para seguir delante de pie para poder encontrar lo que buscan, mientras caminaban, pueden ver que no solo había fauna, si no esculturas de roca con caras humanas de manera similar a las islas de pascua, solo que estos tienen caras más humanizadas, además de estar entre medio de un camino que llega a la entrada de un templo.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿En la isla de pascua?- pregunto Kevin.

- ** _De hecho Rapanui está a cientos de millas de aquí, la isla ha estado sumergida por siglos y un reciente fenómeno la ha regresado a la superficie_** \- dijo Darkstar.

-Entonces esto es como una isla resurgida, sí que están feos- dijo Kevin, mirando las esculturas de piedra.

- ** _¿Quiénes somos para criticar?_** \- dijo Darkstar.

-Touche- dijo Kevin respondiendo la ironía –Vayamos por lo que vinimos y salgamos de aquí-.

- ** _Cuidado, los que construyeron este templo no querían a los visitantes_** \- dijo Darkstar deteniendo a Kevin de dar mal paso.

-Oye tranquilo amigo, no es la primera vez que hago esto- dijo Kevin entrando al templo –Se lo que estoy…- cuando Kevin da un paso, pisa una especie de interruptor lo cual provoca que las estatuas reaccionen, ya que pronto están salen del suelo demostrando que tenían brazos y piernas y empezando a rodear tanto a Kevin como a Darkstar –Esto no puede ser bueno-.

Entonces las estatuas empezaron su ataque con el fin de atrapar o eliminar tanto a Kevin como Darkstar que solo podían esquivar y evadir, Darkstar por su parte mostro buena condición al saltar y evitar ser atrapado por las manos de las estatuas, mientras Kevin estaba por ser golpeado por una, pero este convierte su mano en una hacha el cual destruye la mano de la estatua.

-Esto es demasiado para nosotros- dijo Kevin.

- ** _Adentro, las estatuas son muy grandes para seguirnos_** \- dijo Darkstar apuntando a la entrada del templo.

Entonces ambos continúan corriendo para llegar al templo, Kevin se pudo al frente y convirtiendo su brazo izquierdo en un mangual para golpear y empujar a las estatuas que intentaban detenerlo, entonces Kevin golpea la pierna de una el cual empezó a caer hasta Kevin, pero Darkstar lo empuja entrando por fin los 2 al templo.

-Bueno, eso fue…- decía Kevin observando el interior del templo donde constaba de solo una habitación, al frente hacia una gran estatua inmóvil rodeando con sus manos a la reliquia que buscaban encima de un pedestal y siendo iluminado por un tragaluz del techo –Guau…-.

- ** _Allí esta lo que buscamos_** \- dijo Darkstar apuntando al artefacto y luego intenta usar su poder para tomarlo, pero era inútil, algo impide que su energía oscura toque el artefacto – ** _Ahora vez porque necesito tu ayuda_** -.

-Bien, yo voy- dijo Kevin empezando a subir hacia la estatua y luego llegar frente a ella y luego tomarlo –Listo, vámonos de aqui-

Sin embargo, pronto la luz que iluminaba el Librium se apagó y las estatuas de las manos empezaron a moverse para poder aplastar a Kevin, el cual al parecer le costaba mantener quietas, entonces Darkstar dispara su poder oscuro a las manos de las estatuas logrando de esa forma liberar a Kevin que cae justo delante de él.

- ** _¿Estas bien?_** \- pregunto Darkstar.

-He estado mejor- dijo Kevin enseñando el artefacto y sus manos, pero entonces… el lugar empieza a temblar y derrumbarse –Esta cosa era lo que mantenía este lugar en pie-.

Entonces sin esperar más, el dúo empieza a correr hacia la salida mientras el lugar se sigue derrumbando y luego salir solo para que los esperaran las estatuas que aun querían eliminarlos, pero tanto Kevin como Darkstar los evadían con facilidad, pero para dificultar las cosas, varios geiseres de agua empezaban a salir del suelo no solo llevándose las estatuas si no inundando a isla, para fortuna de los 2, lograron llegar a su nave y subirse para irse volando de allí mientras isla finalmente es hundida y llevada al fondo del mar para nunca más ser vista.

* * *

Ya de noche en un bosque cerca de Royal Woods…

- ** _Nadie nos molestara aquí, es hora de usar el artefacto_** \- dijo Darkstar sosteniendo el Librium.

-¿Estás seguro de que sabes cómo funciona esa cosa?- se cuestiona Kevin dudoso.

- ** _Absolutamente, está diseñado para balancear nuestros poderes, me permitirá absorber suficiente energía de ti como para hacerte normal, entonces las estradas de tu energía me convertirán en normal a mí, nuestros poderes se eliminaran para siempre_** \- explico Darkstar como se hará el proceso.

-¿Y en donde se enciende?- pregunto Kevin.

- ** _Sostén el otro lado del Librium_** \- dijo Darkstar sosteniendo uno de los cuernos del artefacto, entonces Kevin todavía un poco desconfiado, agarra el otro.

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué?- pregunto Kevin en lo que el Librium empieza a brillar a tal intensidad que podría iluminar un cuarto oscuro.

- ** _La magia comienza_** \- dijo Darkstar en lo que un aura dorada rodea a Kevin que empezaba a sentir un fuerte dolor, para luego gracias al artefacto, esa aura le llega a Darkstar – ** _Puedes sentirlo, el Librium está transfiriendo tu energía hacia mí_** -.

-¡Esto… duele!- dijo Kevin aun sintiendo los efectos del Librium.

- ** _Nada que valga la pena… se logra sin esfuerzo_** \- dijo Darkstar con los ojos bien abiertos mientras Kevin por su parte sentía como su cuerpo cambiaba drásticamente.

-Arghh… detente… detente… ¡Detenteeeee!- gritaba Kevin en lo que una gran destello ilumino el lugar parecido a una explosión no dañina –Ahh… argh… que parte de detente no entendí…- decía Kevin que iba a golpear a Darkstar pero luego se detuvo cuando vio sus manos, que ahora eran… normales –Mi… mi cara… soy… soy humano otra vez- dijo Kevin viéndose bien, ya no era una amalgama de objetos sólidos, era un humano de carne y hueso, aunque en boxers.

- ** _Tal como lo prometí_** \- dijo Darkstar.

-No me transformo, no absorbo, estoy… curado- dijo Kevin intentando absorber la tierra, pero no podía, y entonces Darkstar se quita su casco demostrando que también regreso a ser Michael Morningstar.

-Ahora ninguno de los dos podemos absorber energía, somos libres de seguir con nuestra vida- dijo Morningstar tirando su casco al suelo –Y todo te lo debo a ti- dijo Morningstar levantando su mano en lo que Kevin acepta gustoso.

-Si bueno, a los 2…- dijo Kevin en lo que Morningstar entonces lo golpea fuertemente en la cara derribándolo y dejándole un ojo morado.

-Hasta aquí llego nuestra sociedad Kevin- dijo Morningstar tomando el Librium y caminando hacia su nave –Seria inteligente que no te vuelvas a cruzar nunca más en mi camino- Kevin en lugar de molestarse sonríe feliz de haber regresado a la normalidad finalmente.

* * *

Un poco más tarde en la casa Hathaway.

-¿No hay señal de Kevin?- dijo Lincoln jugando un videojuego con Ronnie Anne y Jazz mientras Chase y Rex leían libros.

-No, y estoy muy preocupada- dijo Julie deprimida cuando…

-Por mí- dijo alguien al otro lado de la puerta y se trataba de Kevin ya con un cambio de ropa –Estoy conmovido-.

-Kevin, ¿dónde has estado viejo?- pregunto Rex.

-¿Y porque traes el ojo así?... te hace ver más malo pero en mi opinión lo malo te queda chido como diría Rex- pregunto Chase.

Entonces Julie lo mira de cerca, curioseándolo y le pellizca la mejilla y Kevin siente eso.

-Chicos, sentí su piel, no está usando una máscara- dijo Julie aun tocando la cara de Kevin.

-No, soy humano de nuevo- dijo Kevin apartando cuidadosamente la mano de Julie de él.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto Lincoln.

-He intentado buscar una cura por semanas- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y no ha habido buenos avances- dijo Jazz.

-Oye, que pudo decir, yo le pedí un deseo a una estrella, y me levante esta mañana con mi viejo cuerpo- dijo Kevin tocando la pared de la cara –Lo ven, nada de transformaciones, ni poderes, ni nada-.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Jazz aun dudosa.

-Oye, estoy mejor y eso importa- dijo Kevin.

-¿Y el ojo morado que traes?- pregunto Jazz.

-Ah… esto, estaba emocionado por ser humano de nuevo que… me golpe al abrir una puerta- dijo Kevin abriendo la puerta principal de la casa.

-Oye, es el precio que hay que pagar no crees- dijo Rex.

-Sí, oigan, hay alguna misión de Plomeros que me perdí- dijo Kevin.

-Estas bromeando, vamos que te diré todo en el camino- dijo Chase poniendo su brazo alrededor de Kevin y saliendo de la casa, pero de todos los presentes, la única que aun dudaba era Ronnie Anne.

-¿Todo bien RA?- pregunto Julie.

-Hay algo que me huele mal aquí- dijo Ronnie Anne.

* * *

Ya de noche, los chicos logran llegar a unos almacenes.

-Así que los Caballeros Eternos atacan de nuevo- dijo Kevin.

-Sí, llegamos al asalto muy tarde, se habían ido- dijo Lincoln.

-No es que estemos culpando a nadie- dijo Jazz.

-Ya, entiendo, debí haber estado allí- dijo Kevin que iba a dar un paso pero…

-Claro que no, sin tus poderes podrían lastimarte, mejor espera aquí- dijo Julie que junto a los demás van directo al almacén del frente.

-¿Qué?, pero yo… genial, ahora que soy un chofer… oh espera, no tengo auto, hmmm… debería ahorrarme para cuando tenga uno- dijo Kevin.

Mientras dentro del almacén, los caballeros empezaban a meter cajas dentro de un camión de carga, mientras otros estaban de guardia apuntando con armas de fuego, mientras los chicos estaban escondidos planeando su jugada.

-Ya casi terminan de cargar, si hay que hacer algo, hay que hacerlo rápido- dijo Chase.

-Bien, es la hora de…- dice Lincoln seleccionando a Humungosaurio en el Omnitrix y lo activa lo cual alerto a los caballeros, y luego… - **¿Frio? Nunca es lo que quiero, nunca** \- se quejó nuestro héroe el cual empieza a esquivar el tiroteo e armas laser de los caballeros, los demás evadían y atacaban a su manera, Rex golpeando con sus _Smack hands_ , mientras Chase embestía como un Triceratops, Frio por su parte congelaban a los que no avanzaban a tiempo – **Odio las recepciones frías** -.

Julie por su parte crea un escudo medieval el cual la protegía a ella y a Jazz que disparaba energía a los caballeros, pero entonces…

-Oye, hombre de hojalata- un caballero voltea y es golpeado por una viga de acero y ven que fue obra de Kevin –Eso no fue caballeroso-.

-Te dijeron que esperaras allá afuera- dijo Ronnie Anne protegiéndose y golpeando a más caballeros con su magia-.

-Si claro, como si les hubiera hecho caso alguna vez- dijo Kevin.

-Corran, corran- dijo un caballero que subía al camión para huir con lo robado.

- **Es hora de detenerlos** \- dijo Frio congelando la parte de atrás del camión con algunos caballeros que estaban subiendo, para luego proseguir con la parte de adelante y congelarlo antes de que arrancara, entonces Frio regresa a ser Lincoln que aterriza cerca del suelo.

-Qué bueno que su motor no prendió- dijo Rex golpeando a otro caballero que le iba a dar por la espalda.

-Créanme, no hubieran ido a ningún lado sin su distribuidor- dijo Kevin con la pieza mencionada en mano.

-Con o sin poderes eres parte importante de este equipo- dijo Lincoln.

-Él tiene razón, aun tienes fuerza además eres un gran mecánico, te necesitamos- dijo Chase feliz por Kevin al igual que todos, pero Ronnie Anne seguía sospechosa de algo.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, frente a la casa Hathaway.

-Oye Julie… que te parece que como ya terminamos la misión, te llevo a comer o ver una película… tú eliges- dijo Kevin.

-Bueno… yo- decía Julie medio nerviosa por eso.

-Vamos anímate, a todos les gusta- decía Patty que cuando pone una mano sobre Kevin… se aparta bruscamente –Que rayos…-.

-Ok… si no quieres no te obligo, es normal que estés nerviosa ya que soy muy apuesto otra vez- dijo Kevin retirándose caminando a otro lado, pero entonces Patty se acerca a Ronnie Anne y le susurra y esta abre mucho los ojos.

-Oh Kevin, espero que puedas dormir ahora con lo que has hecho- dijo Ronnie Anne de una manera muy seria.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, Ronnie Anne había llegado al mismo teatro donde se refugia Michael Morningstar.

-Con que aquí te escondías eh- dijo Ronnie Anne saltando fácilmente por la reja y entonces de una patada derriba la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Mornigstar.

-Ah mira, la pequeña novia de Loud, aunque de todos yo esperaba al chico máquina, ¿Cómo está el?, ¿aún me quiere encerrado?- dijo Mornigstar viéndose en el espejo.

-Como todos, el aura de Kevin apesta a ti, ¿Qué le hiciste?, y te prometo que no te dolerá mucho mis golpes- dijo Ronnie Anne amenazante.

-¿Decirte?, no sería mejor que te lo mostrara- dijo Morningstar mostrando que tenía el Librium en su pecho –Kevin debería agradecerle al Dominus Librium por su nuevo estado físico, absorbió su poder y me lo transfirió a mí- dice Morningstar tocando el Librium y este empieza a brillar –Yo ya no puedo absorber energía, pero el artefacto hace todo el trabajo por mí- entonces Morningstar suelta una luz del aparato pero Ronnie Anne se protege con una barrera mágica el cual empieza a desvanecerse por el poder del Librium y esta no tiene otra que esquivar –Je, si puede tomar el poder de una maga, entonces puede tomar el poder de quien sea, incluyendo el poder de la querida Luna Loud-.

-Yo que tú no me confiaría- un puño gigante de rosa golpea a Morningstar y la que la lanzo aterriza.

-Je, ¿me seguiste verdad?- dijo Ronnie anne viendo que se trata de Julie/Lady rose.

-Jamás dejo atrás a mis amigos- dijo Julie.

* * *

Mientras afuera de la casa Hathaway, los demás estaban afuera esperando.

-¿No te responde?- pregunto Kevin.

-No, ni Ronnie ni Julie me contestan, las llamadas van al buzón- dijo Lincoln apagando su teléfono.

-Y sus insignias están apagadas, no podremos rastrearlas- dijo Jazz.

-Todo esto es mi culpa- dijo Kevin.

-¿Qué, que Julie ya nunca salga contigo?- dijo Rex en lo que Chase le golpea en el brazo –Auch-.

-No, porque parece que ella y Santiago van a hacer algo estúpido- dijo Kevin en lo que los demás lo miran serio –Ya basta, no me miren así, me están asustando-.

-Pues… habla Levin- dijo Jazz.

-Bien… hice un trato con Michael Morningstar, está bien, ellas debieron darse cuenta y fueron a buscarlo- se confesó Kevin.

-¡TU QUE!- gritaron todos sin creer la estupidez que hiso Kevin y este baja la mirada avergonzado.

-Hiciste un trato con ese tipo, viejo, yo hago locuras a diario, pero esto…- decía Rex pero lo detienen.

-Mejor las encontramos rápido antes de que sea tarde- dijo Chase.

-Adelante, la forma más rápida de hacer es al estilo Jetray- Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en… - **¿Eco Eco?** -.

-No es gracioso amigo- dijo Kevin que agarra a Eco Eco para ir corriendo, pero Chase se convierte en Pterodactylo y con sus patas sujeta a Kevin seguido de Rex que activa sus _Boogie pack_ y vuela seguido de Jazz que también los sigue volando.

* * *

De regreso al lugar, Julie creaba martillos para aplastar a Morningstar pero este las absorbía gracias al Librium, y Ronnie Anne le iba a dar un ataque por la espalda pero Morningstar le hace una señal de que no funcionara, y entonces Morningstar logra usar el aparato para crear otra onda de luz los cuales atrapan a las niñas los cuales eran tan fuertes que no podían liberarse.

-Sus poderes son deliciosos, no tanto como la de la quería Luna, pero es eficiente, pero el tuyo…- le decía a Julie -Es increíble, ciento que puedo hacerlo todo- de algún modo con una aura dorada crea unos puños gigantes –Todo gracias a que viniste por mí, sabía que el tonto de Kevin no podía guardar un secreto- dijo Morningstar.

-Oye, eso ofende- dijo Kevin que llego con los demás.

-Puedes parecer humano de nuevo, pero por dentro sigues siendo un cretino miserable- dijo Rex que va a la carga con sus _Funchunk_ , pero Darkstar genera una especie de barrera mágica que logra bloquear el ataque.

-Jamás me lastimaras con palabras, y tampoco con tus juguetes Rex- dijo Morningstar.

-Pero esto si te lastimara- dijo Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y se transforma en - **¡Fuego Pantanoso!, oye esta vez no se equivoco** -.

Fuego Pantanoso aprovecha y lanza llamaradas de fuego de sus brazos, pero Morningstar una vez se protege.

-Bueno niños, si tanto quieren unirse… adelante- dijo Morningtar que usando la energía de Julie crea manos de color dorado que atrapa a Fuego Pantanoso, Chase, Jazz y Rex y empieza a drenar su energía -Así niños, denme su poder… denme todo su poder- dijo Morningstar que empezaba a brillar intensamente, mientras los demás empezaban a palidecer por la pérdida de energía.

- _Julie… siento que… desaparezco_ \- decía Patty en lo que el traje de Lady rose en Julie empezaba a desvanecer.

-No…. noooooo- gritaba Julie desesperada.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, sin mis poderes no soy nada- dijo Kevin sintiéndose impotente y sin poder hacer nada ante la situación mientras Morningstar empezaba a elevarse gracias a todos los poderes que está robando –Esperen chicos… ya voy- dijo Kevin pero Moningtar le bloquea el paso.

-Yo no lo haría Kevin, el balance de la energía del Dominus Librium es delicado, si interrumpes el proceso las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas-.

-Como si eso importara, mientras mis amigos estén a salvo…- dice Kevin que ve a Julie y este salta de la barrera de Darkstar y estaba frente a él.

-Kevin… no- dice Julie.

-¡Detente, arruinaras todo!- grito Morningstar.

-Como tu dijiste, doy a nuestra sociedad por concluida- dijo Kevin que salta hacia Morningstar y esté sujeta ambos cuernos del aparato el cual empieza a generar una especie de sobrecarga.

-No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito Moningstar en lo que de alguna manera Kevin rompe el Librium el cual genera una explosión de luz que hace explotar todo lo que estaba adentro del lugar.

-Auch… mi cabeza- dijo Julie levantándose de unos escombros.

-Hay… por poco y me vuelvo nada- dijo Patty desmallándose y atrapada por Julie, y entonces escucha algo levantarse.

-¿Kevin? Estas…- dijo Julie que iba hacia él y… exhala de sorpresa.

-Que, que pa… oh, supuse que esto pasaría- dijo Kevin que ve que había vuelto a su forma mutante y con su ropa destrozada por la explosión.

-Yo… en verdad lo siento… si no fuera por…- dice Julie.

-No, no, hice lo que tenía que hacer, y lo haría de nuevo sin pensarlo- dijo Kevin sonriéndole a Julie y este le regresa la sonrisa.

-Váyanse al oscurito- ambos voltean y ven Rex que saca a Chase de escombros y esta le hace un zape –Auch, ¿de nuevo?-.

-Por interrumpir- dijo Chase.

-Auch, que loco- dijo Jazz.

-Odio los derrumbes- dijo Ronnie Anne sobándose la cabeza.

-¡NO!- todos voltean y ven a Morningstar ya convertido de nuevo en el horrible Darkstar –Mira, mira lo que has hecho, algún día lo lamentaras- entonces Darkstar agarra un casco que estaba en un pedestal y se lo pone y huye – **Lo pagaras** -.

-¿No deberíamos ir por el?- dijo Jazz.

-No, déjalo así, no será una amenaza para nadie por un largo tiempo- dijo Rex.

-Hay…- todos ven a Lincoln que despierta sobre algunas cajas y Julie y Kevin lo sacan -¿Kevin? ¿Qué te paso?, tu…- dice Lincoln.

-Llámalo karma amigo, y déjalo así- dijo Kevin aceptando todo y sonríe –Vámonos, vamos a _Burpin' Burger_ , yo invito las hamburguesas- dijo Kevin en lo que los demás sin cuestionar aceptan y siguen a Kevin.

* * *

Después de esa comida y de despedirse de Ronnie Anne, Jazz y Chase, los demás se van a sus respectivas casas.

-Fue peligroso lo que hiciste amigo, pero, al menos nos salvaste al final reconociendo tu error, eso fue admirable- dijo Lincoln.

-Y renunciaste a la oportunidad de volver a tu antiguo yo- dijo Rex.

- _Meh_ , de que sirve ser humano, si no tengo a otros humanos conmigo, como ustedes- dijo Kevin con una sonrisa.

-Amigo, me harás llorar- dijo Rex.

-Santiago y Milton tenían razón, al igual que Loud, te has vuelto afeminado- dijo Kevin riéndose un poco.

-Bueno, hasta mañana chicos- dijo Lincoln que junto a Rex entran a su casa dejando solos a Kevin y Julie.

-Oh vaya, que día ¿eh?- dice Kevin a Julie.

-Si… fue un día agitado- dijo Julie.

-Tu… ¿compañera está bien?- pregunto Kevin.

-Si- dijo Julie que revisa su bolso y Patty estaba durmiendo -Solo necesita descansar-.

-Me alegra, bueno… nos vemos…- dice Kevin que se iba a retirar cuando…

-¡Espera Kevin!- grita Julie que agarra a Kevin de la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Kevin.

-Tu antes… querías que yo… ¿saliera contigo?- pregunto Julie.

-Ouu, bueno, eh…- Kevin estaba nervioso -Si, algo así, pero… no creo que tú quieras ahora, después de todo…- Kevin se desanima -Estoy así, y no creo que quieras estar conmigo en este estado tan desagradable- dijo Kevin triste pero Julie pone su mano en la mejilla de Kevin.

-Aunque te veas así, sigues siendo el mismo Kevin Levin, sabes… esa vez que peleaste con Dragon mutado, vi que eras valiente, determinado… y lindo- dijo Julie.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Tú piensas eso?- dijo Kevin que a través de su rostro de piedra y taidenita, se sonroja un poco.

-Te prometo que hallaremos una cura, pero solo prométeme algo por favor- dijo Julie sonriendo.

-Claro, lo que sea- dijo Kevin en lo que Julie lo mira de manera súper seria.

-No más tratos con supervillanos, me oíste- dijo Julie que después cambia su expresión a la alegre de siempre -¿Oki doki?-.

-O… ok… guau, a veces das miedo- dijo Kevin asombrado y asustado.

-Lo sé, y… si te lo preguntas…- Julie se sonroja un poco -Me encantaría salir contigo un día, solo los 2- dijo Julie.

-Tu… y… yo- dijo Kevin ruborizado y Julie asiente sonrojada mientras se frota el brazo –Ah… no se… que decir… yo…- Julie le vuelve a tomar la mano, y le sonríe y Kevin al verla, empezó a pensar, " _jamas la vio tan linda_ " -Yo… acepto- finalizo Kevin con una sonrisa.

Julie entonces sonríe y le besa en la mejilla y antes de meterse a su casa –Hasta mañana Kevin- dijo Julie entrando a su casa.

Y Kevin al sentir eso –¡SII! ¡WOOOHOO!- grito Kevin que se va saltando feliz a su casa, y Julie termina oyéndolo, pero en lugar de enojarse, se ríe un poco.

-Que tierno es- dijo Julie al espectador.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	89. El Cazador o el Cazado

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En un planeta muy lejano, donde las aldeas parecían ser cavernas, el cielo rojo, y en medio de todo, un enorme y aterrador castillo, dentro de lo que parecía el salón del trono, Rystrick, el Drakorios que ataco hace tiempo la tierra, se arrodilla frente a una figura encapuchada y cubierto de sombras lo cual no dejaba distinguir su apariencia.

- **Más te vale que traigas buenas noticias esta vez** \- dijo el encapuchado.

-Señor, pido permiso de ir a la tierra, esta vez le traeré al chico- dijo Rystrick.

- **Ya me fallaste una vez Rystrick, y fui generoso al perdonarte la vida por eso, no pienso ser tan bondadoso esta vez** -.

-Entonces… iré a preparar mi nave y…- dijo Rystrick levantándose y saliendo del cuarto cuando…

- **No dije que te daba permiso** -.

-Pero señor…- dijo Rystrick que con solo mirar el ojo de su amo, se vuelve a arrodillar asustado.

- **Ya llame a algunas personas que de seguro cumplirán la tarea al pie de la letra** \- dijo la sombra que apunta a la entrada y de allí, salen 2 seres muy familiares.

-¡No estará hablando en serio majestad!- dijo Rystrick.

- **Cuando yo hablo de algo… lo hago muy enserio** -.

-¿Contrato a estos buenos para nada?, ellos no harían ni el trabajo más…- dijo Rystrick en que uno de los 2 seres entra y pone una daga cerca del cuello de Rystrick y este revelo ser Six Six

-Tu… te atreves a apuntar…- dice Rystrick que iba a contratacar con su lanza…

- **¡Ya basta!** \- grito la figura que con solo golpear con su puño en el descansabrazo de su trono demostrando que estaba molesto, lo cual hace que Rystrick se detenga para no hacer enojar más a su amo - **Los llame por que tienen talento como caza recompensas, ellos me traerán al hijo de Zarenne** -.

Six Six se arrodilla ante la silueta y habla.

- _Wǒmen chéngnuò, zài wǒ mìnglìng shí, qǐng jiāng nín dài dào zhèlǐ, wēiyán_ (Nosotros le prometemos traercelo aquí como ordeno, majestad)- dijo Six Six en lo que la otra figura entra revelando ser Seven Seven que igual se arrodilla y la sombra sonríe y da la señal para que se retiren.

-Señor… ¿Por qué?…- pregunto Rystrick en lo que la sombra levanta la mano en señal de que Rystrick se calle –Si señor-.

- **Ellos sabrán que hacer, ¿o acaso ya desconfías de mí?** -.

-No señor, jamás dudaría de usted- dijo Rystrick.

- **Eso creí… ahora, a esperar a que ese par me traiga al desgraciado del hijo de Zarenne** \- dijo la figura mirando por la ventana de su castillo - **Me traerán por fin… a Chase Scaleside** -.

* * *

 **El Cazador o el Cazado**

Amanecía en Royal Woods, y en el cuarto de cierto chico con colmillos… Chase dormía y mordisqueaba un poco su almohada… en eso suena su alarma y el abre los ojos de golpe, escupe su almohada y bosteza.

Es estaba en un pijama que consistía una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco algo rasgada y pantalones verdes a cuadros.

-Buenos días colmillo- dijo Chase a su cocodrilo mascota que estaba a los pies de la cama de Chase, igual empieza a bostezar y se acerca a Chase dándole una pequeña mordida en el brazo en señal de saludo -Jeje, nunca cambies-.

Chase entonces se levanta de su cama, ve el calendario, y era viernes –Viernes, hoy sin duda avanzare con ella o tendré que esperar hasta el lunes y odio los lunes- dijo Chase en lo que Colmillo gruñe –Si lo sé, tú también los odias- entonces Chase ya con su ropa normal baja a la sala donde estaba una larga mesa y su padre leyendo el periódico.

-¿Ah?, buenos días campeón- dijo Héctor, el padre de Chase.

-Buenos días Pa, gracias a dios que es viernes- dijo Chase sentándose en la mesa.

-Sí, luego de una semana dura, es bueno un descanso para variar, buenos días a ti también colmillo- dijo Héctor en lo que Colmillo da un gruñido en señal de saludo.

-El desayuno estará listo en un minuto- dijo Philip, el mayordomo.

-Gracias Philip- dijo Héctor.

-Vaya, quien diría que ahora estemos viviendo en Royal Woods

-Este ahora es tu hogar ahora, ¿no es así hijo?, no podía privarte de eso cuando nos reconciliamos y arrastrarte de vuelta a nuestra vieja ciudad- dijo Héctor recordando ese momento.

-No hay mucho que extrañe de allá… ni a nadie- dijo Chase frunciendo el ceño al recordar su vieja vida.

-Bueno, dime, ¿tienes planes para hoy después de la escuela?- pregunto el padre Scaleside.

-Si los tengo, esta vez arreglare las cosas con la que te hable- dijo Chase en lo que su padre trataba de recordar, hasta que…

-Ohh, ya veo, quieres hablar con "ella" ¿no es así?- dijo Héctor.

-Si papa- dijo Chase algo ruborizado –Si no me gano su amistad primero, jamás seremos nada-.

-Bueno, si eso quieres, te deseo lo mejor, se fuerte y decidido con ella picaron- dijo Héctor a su hijo con un pequeño codazo

-Papa… muy pronto- dijo Chase ahora rojo de vergüenza.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo Héctor en lo que Colmillo ríe un poco entre dientes

-Ha-ha, muy chistoso- dijo Chase.

-Aquí tienen, está servido- dijo Philip que trae el desayuno en bandeja de plata.

Chase golpea el plato y la comida es manda a volar hacia su boca y se lo come de un trago.

-Hijo, modales- dijo Héctor en lo que Colmillo saca un cartel de 10.

-Lo siento, gracias me voy a la escuela, adiós- dijo Chase despidiéndose y saliendo de la mansión y se va corriendo.

-Decidido y siempre yendo a la carga- dijo Héctor riéndose un poco.

-Si me lo pregunta, salió igual a su madre- dijo Philip con una sonrisa.

Chase por su parte corría y corría y entonces llega a una calle y entonces al otro lado vio a alguien corriendo también y era Lynn Loud que iba trotando para la escuela.

-Sí, hay esta…- dijo Chase escondido para que Lynn no lo viera.

-Uno, dos, uno dos, je, estoy rompiendo mi marca de velocidad- dijo Lynn sin aflojar el paso.

-Bien Chase, tranquilo, no vayas a decir algo fuera de lugar, solo se tú mismo, relájate y todo saldrá bien- se dijo Chase a sí mismo y entonces cruza la calle y… llega al lado de Lynn y esta al verlo… se molesta y aumenta su velocidad y seguir corriendo –¿Qué?, espera Lynn, por favor, ¡Yo solo quería hablar contigo!- dijo Chase siguiéndole el paso.

-Pues yo no, adiós que no quiero llegar tarde- dijo Lynn.

-¿Enserio? yo tampoco, porque no corremos juntos, así nos mantendríamos a raya para llegar a tiempo- dijo Chase en lo que Lynn se le ocurrió lo único que se le pudo ocurrir.

-¡Oye que es eso!- dijo Lynn apuntando a una dirección.

-¿Ah?- Chase se detiene para mirar -¿Que es qué cosa?- Lynn aprovecha y toma un atajo y se aleja -No hay nada hay… ah… ¿Lynn?- Chase se medió frustra y sigue.

* * *

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela, se topa con Kevin.

-Hay estabas, creí que no vendrías- dijo Kevin usando su máscara para parecer normal.

-Tuve… complicaciones- dijo Chase.

-Conozco esa cara, haber, por complicaciones te refieres a problemas con… ¿Lynn?- dijo Kevin en lo que Chase asiente -No te sientas mal, sabes lo obstinada que es, créeme la conozco muy bien… demasiado- dijo Kevin recordando su mala experiencia con ella, golpes, derrotas, uno que otro trauma.

-Eso no me ayuda mucho, quiero ser su amigo… y quizás con el tiempo… algo más- dijo Chase sonrojado.

-Durante un tiempo pensaba igual, creí que sentía algo, pero resulto que solo era amistad o hermandad por ella, y luego de ciertos problemas decidí centrarme más en mi trabajo como mecánico y héroe- dijo Kevin.

-Hasta que conociste a Julie- dijo Chase.

-Cállate- dijo Kevin ruborizado.

-Vamos, solo juego amigo- dijo Chase dándole de codazos.

-Solo entremos ya- dijo Kevin un poco enojado y Chase solo rueda los ojos mientras se ríe en lo que ambos entran y se encuentra con Rex que esperaba en los casilleros.

-Que tal jóvenes, me alegra verlos- dijo Rex.

-¿Jóvenes? somos de la misma edad bobo- dijo Kevin

-Error amigo mío, yo soy unos meses mayor que tu amiguito- dijo Rex con burla.

-¿Y tengo cara de que eso me importe?- dijo Kevin.

-Aparte de la máscara… ni idea- dijo Rex en lo que Kevin decide ignorarlo.

-Oye Rex, haz visto a Lynn, quisiera hablar con ella- dijo Chase.

-Uh amigo, no creo que quieras interrumpirla ahora- dijo Rex apuntando a una risa y todos observan y provenía de Lynn que estaba hablando con un chico.

Era de la misma edad de Lynn y los demás, tenía piel morena y cabello negro, el llevaba una sudadera con capucha de color azul, con una camiseta amarilla debajo, unos janes azul marino y unas zapatillas blancas con líneas azules, además de una gorra de baseball blanca y azul volteada hacia atrás.

-¿Quién es ese?- dijo Chase con evidente molestia.

-Francisco, uno de los miembros del equipo rival amistoso de Lynn, además de un amigo cercano, y… para que te meteré, Linc me conto que ella está enamorada de el- dijo Rex en lo que Chase abrió los ojos al oír eso y se empezó a enojar

-Oh si, recuerdo esa historia no se me sorprendió más, que luna era bisexual o que Leni le gustara un gordi…- dice Kevin.

-¡¿Se quieren callar?!- grito Chase en lo que Rex y Kevin se callan –Ena… ¿enamorada?… de ese tipo- dijo Chase en lo que Rex asiente -No lo entiendo, que diablos le vio-.

Rex solo levanta los hombros en señal de no saber -Oye, no entiendo, por qué te molesta tanto-.

-Eso no te importa- dijo Chase.

-¿Porque no?- pregunto Rex.

-¡Porque no!- dijo Chase.

-Ok aguafiestas, bueno mejor nos vamos a clase, digo, no queremos llegar tarde- dijo Rex yéndose por otro lado al igual que el resto, pero Chase no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados por esto.

* * *

Después de eso, se enfoca como Six Six y Seven Seven llegan a la tierra en una nave, Six Six tenía un rastreador que tenía los ajustes para poder captar las ondas de un Varakoniano, o en este caso, un mitad Varakoniano, mitad humano.

-Tā de bōlàng hěn qiáng, tā bù yìng gāi hěn yuǎn (Sus ondas son fuertes, no debe estar muy lejos)- dijo Six Six.

-Hǎo ba, ràng wǒmen kuài diǎn ba (Pues vamos por él, rápido)- dijo Seven Seven.

-Zhǐyào tāmen fùchū wǒmen de dàijià, wǒ zhuā zhù zhège nánhái jiù bù huì yǒu wèntí (mientras nos paguen bien, no tendré problema en atrapar a ese chico)- dijo Six Six.

-Bùxíng (andando)- dijo Seven Seven en lo que ambos ya preparados, van tras su "presa".

* * *

Saliendo de clases, Chase, junto con Kevin y Rex salían de la escuela.

-Chicos, ustedes adelante, yo tengo que arreglar algunas cosas- dijo Chase.

-Invitaras por fin a salir a…- decía Rex, pero Kevin lo pisa -¡Auu! ¿Que?

-Por tonto, vámonos, nos vemos después Chase, buena suerte- dijo Kevin en lo que Chase vuelve a entrar al edificio y caminando por los pasillos, pero se detiene por lo que ve… era Lynn hablando otra vez con Francisco.

-¿Entonces esta tarde está bien?- dijo Lynn.

-Claro, es una cita- dijo Francisco que sonríe un poco.

-Genial, te veo luego- dijo Lynn en lo que cada quien va por su lado, pero se detiene al tener a Chase al frente.

-Eh… jeje, hola Lynn eh… te he dicho que te vez linda hoy- dijo Chase tratando de hacerse el genial frente a ella.

-Piérdete- dijo Lynn que choca su hombro contra Chase, y se retira

-Pero Lynn, oye…- dice Chase.

-Que que parte de "no te quiero cerca" no comprendes aun- dijo Lynn al borde de su paciencia.

-Pero, enserio tengo que decirte lo que siento- dijo Chase.

-Pues esto es lo que siento, ¡TE ODIO!- dijo Lynn que se retira definitivamente y Chase se deprime, pero unos segundos después respira recuperando el ánimo.

-¿Así quieres jugar eh? pues yo no me rindo tan fácil, no conoces del todo a Chase Terrence Scaleside- dijo Chase.

¿Cómo que tu segundo nombre es "Terrence"?- dijo alguien y Chase voltea.

Era una chica con el pelo castaño y largo con una nariz larga y pecas, además de usar un uniforme de béisbol más una gorra, se trataba de Margo, compañera y mejor amiga de Lynn.

-Ah… hola Margo- dijo Chase saludando.

-¿De nuevo hablando solo Chase?, y creía que el hermano de Lynn estaba loco por hacer eso- dijo Margo que comía un hot dog y tira el envoltorio a la basura -Bueno no importa, vi lo que paso, y quise venir a animarte, no tienes que hacerle caso a Lynn, sabes que ella odia perder y por eso te "odia", porque tiene un orgullo tan grande que se niega a aceptar que eres mejor que ella-.

-Son asuntos que no puedo decirte- dijo Chase.

-¿Por qué no?, somos amigos, puedes decirme lo que sea- dijo Margo.

-Escucha, cuando llegue el momento te lo diré, pero por ahora, no lo diré- dijo Chase firme en su decisión.

-Esta… bien, pero no dudes en buscar mi ayuda si la necesitas, conozco a Lynn mejor que nadie y tú lo sabes- dijo Margo tomando su mochila de su casillero y se retira.

-Bueno, en donde estaba… ah sí, soy persistente y un día te conquistare Lynn Marie Loud- se decía Chase cuando nota que muchos se le quedan viendo raro –Ah… ¿dije eso en voz alta verdad?- todos asienten –Dang it-.

* * *

Ya de noche en la casa Loud, Lynn se arreglaba su cola de caballo para su cita frente a un espejo

-Perfecto- dijo Lynn frente al espejo.

-¿Vas a algún lado?- dijo Lucy que aparece de la nada y Lynn se asusta.

-¡Lucy! no importa, tengo una cita con Francisco- dijo Lynn.

-Creí que ya superaste a ese chico- dijo Lucy.

-Si, como tú superaste a ese Silas al ver al tal Rocky- contesto Lynn.

-Sí, pero ese no es el caso, sabes… creo que solo estas aparentando que te sigue gustando francisco para negar que estas empezando a tener sentimientos por el amigo de Lincoln- dijo Lucy.

-Eso no es verdad, y no seguiré hablando del tema que se me hace tarde- dijo Lynn dirigiéndose a su puerta.

-¿Segura que ni si quiera lo encuentras un poco atractivo?- pregunto Lucy.

-Voy a ignorarte, no me esperes despierta- dijo Lynn saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

-¿Porque siempre es tan persistente?- dijo Lucy lamentándose por el carácter de su hermana mayor.

Lynn por su parte sale de su casa, pero no sabe que alguien la observaba desde los arbustos, y se trataba de…

-Hora de ver si esa "cita" sale bien, no quiero pensar que ese Francisco se aproveche de ella- se decía Chase que se da cuenta –Debo dejar de hablar solo, eso mejor se lo dejo a Lincoln-.

* * *

Ya de noche en el parque, Lynn llega corriendo y ve a Francisco sentado en una banca.

-Hola Lynn, me alegra ver que llegaras- dijo Francisco.

-Si perdón por la demora, es difícil escapar de todas mis hermanas- dijo Lynn entandase en la banca.

-Tranquila… ¿dónde quieres ir primero?- pregunto Francisco.

-Oi que hay una oferta de 2x1 en Burpin' Burger, ¿quieres probarlo por ti mismo?- dijo Lynn parándose del banco.

-Claro- dijo Francisco en lo que ambos van al lugar de comida, sin saber que ambos eran vigilados… y no era ninguna Loud.

-No entiendo, ¿cómo es que a Lynn le gusta ese tipo?- se cuestiona Chase.

-Lo mismo me pregunto- dijo alguien detrás de Chase y este se asusta y cae y resulta ser Margo que bebía una soda.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- pregunto Chase.

-Pasaba cerca, y te vi escondido, ¿tú que haces?- pregunto Margo.

-Yo eh… nada- dijo Chase.

-¿Espías a Lynn y a Francisco en su cita?- pregunto Margo tomando su refresco.

-Que, claro que no, ¿porque haría eso?- dijo Chase.

-Diría que estas… ammm, celoso- dijo Margo.

-¿Celoso?, ¿yo? claro que no, estás loca Margo- dijo Chase en autodefensa.

-Chase, puedes engañar a esos 2, pero yo soy más lista de lo que crees, y he notado ciertas actitudes tuyas- dijo Margo.

-No se dé que me hablas- dijo Chase dándole la espalda.

-Entonces ¿por qué siempre te pones nervioso cuando estas con Lynn o te enojas cuando algún chico que no seas tú le habla?- dijo Margo.

-¿Nervioso yo?, solo es que ella no me deja hablar, y lo del chico, es que… es que… olían mal, tengo nariz sensible- dijo Chase pero Margo alza una ceja de sospecha.

-Chase, dime la verdad- dijo Margo en una actitud seria y aun con su refresco –Y voy a preguntarte esto una sola vez, y respóndeme honestamente… ¿te gusta Lynn?-.

-No… no, déjame en paz- dijo Chase.

-Estas mintiendo- dijo Margo cruzada de brazos.

-Yo… eh… bien tu ganas, sí, me gusta Lynn, ¿contenta?- dijo Chase en lo que Margo sonríe autosatisfecha.

-Sí, así es- dijo Margo que toma otro trago –Y ya lo sabía- bebe otro poco y tira la lata –Pero si te gusta, ¿por qué dejaste que Francisco la invitara a salir?-.

-Porque ella no me da la oportunidad, porque me odia, además no confió todavía en ese Francisco- dijo Chase con enojo en eso último.

-Pude notarlo, esta mañana cuando se acercaba literalmente te oí gruñir como si fueras un tipo de bestia- dijo Margo.

-Eh si… soy bueno gruñendo como perro cuando me enojo- dijo Chase.

-Y creo que continuaras con esto, te acompañare para que no hagas una locura- dijo Margo.

-Je, ¿y que locura haría?- dijo Chase con confianza.

-Salir de la nada cuando intenten besarse, o cuando francisco intente rodearla con su brazo, o que Lynn y él se tomen de la mano… no sé, la lista es infinita- dijo Margo.

-Ja-ja, muy graciosa- dijo Chase.

-Además ya están muy lejos por el tiempo en que hablamos- dijo Margo apuntando a donde se fue la pareja.

-Dang it, es verdad- dijo Chase corriendo hacia allá.

-Oye espérame, solo tengo 2 horas antes de volver a casa- dijo Margo siguiendo.

Entonces la cita de Lynn y Francisco transcurrió normal, ambos comieron, charlaron, jugaron, vieron una película, etc… pero sin saber que tanto Chase y Margo los observaban.

-Parece una cita normal según veo- dijo Margo.

-Si claro, yo debería ser el que está allí, y no ese Francisco- dijo Chase.

-Por favor no es para tanto, además, ni si quiera se han puesto románticos- dice Margo.

-Fue una muy divertida cita, muchas gracias por invitarme- dijo Francisco con una sonrisa.

-Lo que sea por un gran chico como tú- dijo Lynn correspondiéndole a esa sonrisa.

-Hay Lynn no es para tanto, sabes que hay mejores personas que yo- dijo Francisco algo halagado y avergonzado.

-Pues, para mí, tú eres el chico perfecto- dijo Lynn algo apenada volteando hacia el moreno.

-¿Ah?- Francisco alza una ceja confundido -¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto el moreno.

-Pues, que hace mucho que quería estar a solas contigo Francisco, porque, quería decirte algo importante-dijo Lynn sonrojándose y tomando la mano de Francisco.

-Lynn, ah… ¿que… que haces?- pregunto Francisco nervioso.

-Tengo que decírtelo Francisco, tu… tú me…- Lynn trata de decir la deportista, pero…

-¡Ya basta!- grito Chase saliendo de su escondite.

-Que ra… ¡qué haces tú aquí!- dijo Lynn enojada y furiosa por ver a Chase en su cita.

-¿Chase?... _Ah gracias al cielo_ \- dijo Francisco pensando en lo último.

-¡Ya no puedo tolerar esto!- dijo Chase.

-Y luego me dices a mí que no soy la discreta- dijo Margo saliendo del mismo escondite.

-¿Margo, también esta aquí? ok, primero que nada- dijo Lynn que empuja a Chase y lo agarra de la chamarra -¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUI SCALESIDE!-.

-¡¿Qué hago aquí?! ¡No permitiré que le sigas haciendo ojitos a este bobo deportista!- gritaba Chase liberándose y apuntando a Francisco.

-Oye, eso ofende- dijo Francisco.

-¡Cállate Rivera!- grito Chase callando al deportista.

-Me apellido García- dijo Francisco.

-¡No me importa!- seguía gritando Chase.

-Chase, creo que debes tranquilizarte un poco- dijo Margo tratando de calmar al mitad Varakoniano.

-¡No Margo! es que… ¡Que ya no tolero lo que veo!, escucha Lynn se que me odias, pero escucha lo que te diré, y espero que pienses diferente, escucha, tú me…- dice Chase en lo que empieza a escuchar algo que se acercaba y… empuja a los 3 y Chase evita disparos laser.

-Auu, ¿cuál es tu problema?- dijo Lynn en lo que Chase con los otros 3 se esconden en arbustos.

- _Shhh_ … guarden silencio- dijo Chase en lo que todos ven que cerca de ahí, aterrizan Six Six y Seven Seven que se hablan entre sí en su idioma -Quédense aquí, yo los distraeré, y cuando llame su atención, váyanse corriendo de aquí-.

-Estás loco, esperemos a los héroes- dijo Francisco deteniendo a Chase de hacer una locura.

-Háganme caso, se lo que hago, a la cuenta de 3, 1… 2… ¡3!- grito Chase que sale de los arbustos llamando la atención de los cazadores.

-¡Chase!- gritaron Margo y Francisco.

-Ah genial, otra vez se hace el héroe- dijo Lynn.

-¡Oigan latas oxidadas!, me quieren, ¡vengan por mí!- dijo Chase en lo que ambos caza recompensas apuntan sus armas y disparan, pero Chase ágilmente los esquiva.

-Es su oportunidad chicos, váyanse- dijo Chase esquivando otro disparo.

-Hagámosle caso, el estará bien- dijo Margo saliendo del escondite igual que Francisco.

-¿Qué?, no, quiero ver como fallaaaa- dice Lynn que se la llevan a la fuerza y Chase ve como ya están lejos del lugar.

-Al fin, bien, es momento- dijo Chase que toma su insignia y se coloca su traje de héroe y entonces se transforma en Pterodactylo y empieza a volar.

Six Six y Seven Seven continúan disparando hacia arriba, pero Chase esquiva volando, Seven Seven enciende su jetpack, y va por él.

- ** _Eso, atrápenme si puedes_** \- dijo Chase que seguía esquivando los disparos de Seven Seven, pero entonces Six Six enciende sus cohetes y empieza a perseguir a Chase.

Chase ve eso y empieza a volar más arriba y regresa a su forma humana y aterriza encima de Seven Seven y con una garra de T-Rex rompe el jetpack del cazador.

-¿Qué te pasa?, acaso necesitas apoyo aéreo- dijo Chase volviendo Pterodactylo otra vez mientras Seven Seven iba cayendo, pero siendo salvado por su hermano antes de que se estrellara.

- ** _No sé porque me buscan pero es hora de invertir los papeles, ustedes pronto serán las presas_** \- Chase empieza a volar bajo y se convierte en un Allosaurus y empieza a correr y a la carga con sus mandíbulas, pero Six Six usa un látigo de electricidad y con ella golpea a Chase haciéndolo retroceder.

Pero Chase vuelve a correr y este antes de llegar se vuelve humano para esquivar el latigazo de Six Six, pero su pie es atrapado por el de Seven Seven y este lo azota contra el suelo.

-Auu, eso es todo, apenas lo sentí- dijo Chase que se transforma en un Deinonychus el cual salta y con sus patas golpea a los cazadores con lo cual vuelve a saltar y volverse un Pentaceratops e ir a la carga con sus cuernos pero ambos alcanzan a esquivar.

Six Six le dispara otra vez con sus pistolas, mientras que Seven Seven le lanza granadas de electro-pulso, Chase vuelve a ser humano para evitar eso más ágilmente, pero un disparo le llega a dar y caer al suelo lastimado, pero todavía consiente.

-No caeré… bien chicos malos, me enoje- se logra poner de pie –Espero que estén listos, porque ahora las cosas se pondrán salvajes- dijo Chase pasando a ser un Ceratosaurus el cual les ruge a los cazadores.

* * *

Mientras tanto con los demás chicos… ellos seguían corriendo para ponerse a salvo.

-Seguros que Chase estará bien, esos 2 tipos no se veían como simples delincuentes- dijo Francisco.

-Sé que Chase es fuerte, pero me preocupa- dijo Margo.

-Que les preocupa de él, solo es un bobo

-Oye, no le digas así, Chase tal vez fue algo brusco, pero apuesto que tenía sus razones, sigo sin entender por qué lo odias tanto- dijo Francisco.

-Porque es un torpe presumido que siempre me gana- dijo Lynn.

-¿Presumido?, el siempre cuando participa en algo felicita a sus rivales, y jamás lo eh visto fanfarronear con algo- dijo Margo.

-Ya vez, y perdóname por esto, quizás él te gane porque si es mejor que tu después de todo Lynn- dijo Francisco, pero Lynn no le responde debido a su terquedad –Eso pensé- entonces los 3 escuchan un ruido.

-¿Oyeron eso?- pregunto Margo.

-Oh no, Chase debe estar en peligro, oigan, no sé ustedes, pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras él está en peligro- dijo Francisco en lo que se va corriendo hacia donde se escuchó el ruido.

-¿Qué?, oye regresa que es peligroso- dijo Lynn.

-Yo tampoco, Lynn, tal vez a ti no te agrade, pero Chase es mi amigo, y si está en peligro, lo ayudare- dijo Margo que también se va de regreso al lugar.

-No regresen, que no saben que…- dice Lynn pero ambos chicos ya estaban lejos –Argh… oigan no se vayan, no me dejen sola- Lynn entonces decide ir tras ellos.

* * *

Regresando al lugar de la pelea, chase como un Edmontonia es golpeado y tirado en el suelo y regresando a ser humano, Six Six y Seven Seven se acercan a él.

-¿Nǐ rènwéi tā yǐjīng bèi dǎbàile?- dijo Six Six.

-Jìxù shèjí gèng ānquán- dijo Seven Seven.

-¿Creen que me derrotaron?, aun no han visto nada- dijo Chase que se convierte en un Estegosaurus.

Seven Seven ve eso y lanza algo a la coraza de Chase, era otra granada de electro-pulso el cual causa una gran descarga a Chase el cual cae convertido en humano otra vez.

-Argh… debí llamar a Kevin o a cabeza metálica, una mano no me hubiera hecho daño- dijo Chase que siente una espada encima suyo, y era de Six Six que estaba por dar el golpe final –Esto dolerá…-.

Entonces, cuando Six Six estaba por dar el golpe… es golpeado por un bat de baseball en la cabeza y Seven Seven es golpeado por una pelota de baseball.

-¿Qué?- dijo Chase volteando hacía por responsables.

-Déjalo en paz tipo raro, que bueno que traje mi bat de la suerte conmigo- dijo Francisco.

-Y yo mis pelotas de baseball de la… no puede ser, ¡Dinofang! ¡Soy tu admiradora!- grito Margo.

-Eh si… que hacen aquí, balance a sus casas- dijo Chase poniéndose de pie.

-Se los dije- dijo Lynn por fin llegando al lugar.

-No es cierto- dijo Margo.

-Vinimos a ayudar a alguien llamado Chase, Dinofang, ¿lo has visto por aquí?, el distrajo a esos tipos para que pudiéramos escapar y no lo hemos visto- pregunto Francisco.

-¿Eh?… ¿hablan de un chico con colmillos y chamarra verde?- dijo Chase en lo que Francisco y Margo asienten.

-Si Dinofang, ¿lo has visto?- dijo Lynn con sarcasmo, burla a Chase.

-Sí, lo mande a su casa el insistía porque quería impresionar a una chica… algo bajita con pecas, y cola de caballo- dijo Chase en lo que tanto Margo como Francisco miran a Lynn.

-Pues, que ese idiota haga lo que quiera, no me impresionaría aunque bateara un cuadrangular en las ligas mayores.

-Arghh… ¡Que tengo que hacer para que entienda que…!- gritaba Chase que por poco y le da otro disparo y ve que los caza recompensas se habían levantado.

-Sí, supuse que eso no los detendría- dijo Chase en lo que tanto Six Six como Seven Seven apuntan sus armas hacia Lynn y los otros.

-¡Měi gèrén dūhuì sǐ zài zhèlǐ!- dijeron ambos cazadores a la vez.

-Que no tiene traductor o algo- dijo Lynn harta de no entender el idioma.

-Parece que no, pero al ver como apuntan sus armas a nosotros, deduzco que no somos bienvenidos aquí- dijo Margo algo asutada.

-Que intenten lo que quieran, estoy listo- dijo Francisco que levanta su bat, pero Chase se transforma en Velociraptor y se lleva a los 3 chicos en su espalda y corre.

-¿Qué?, espera, Dinofang que haces- dijo Margo.

-¡Bájame, no soy una de esas princesas que necesitan ayuda!- dijo Lynn.

- ** _Y yo no quiero que esos tipos los hagan queso suizo_** \- dijo Chase sin detener su paso.

-Ok, no sé qué es más sorpresivo, que esos 2 nos quieran hacer pedazos, o que este montado sobre un Velociraptor- dijo Francisco tanto feliz como asustado.

Six Six enciende sus cohetes y sujeta a Seven Seven, para poder perseguir a Chase y a los chicos, entonces Seven Seven aprovecha de usar sus brazos y disparar con sus armas de fuego.

- ** _Maldición, porque no llame a mis amigos cuando pude, esto me pasa por confiado_** \- dijo Chase en lo que un rayo le da en la pata y este cae al suelo regresando a ser humano y tirando a los chicos que caen en medio del camino, mientras Chase rodada y chocando con una pared y rompiéndose parte de su máscara –Auch… eso dejara marca-.

Seven Seven aterriza en el suelo y este vuelve a apuntar sus armas y otra vez dijo algo, pero todos lo tradujeron como " _debes morir_ ".

-Pues adelante lengua rara- dijo Chase que sigilosamente oprime su insignia manda una señal, pero entonces Seven Seven lo patea fuertemente contra la cara y rompiendo aún más su máscara.

Y Six Six le iba a disparar desde el cielo cuando… algo lo atrapa por el pie… y lo jala contra el suelo.

-¿Me extrañaron hojalatas?- dijo Rex con su _Blast caster_ activado.

Seven Seven ve eso y le iba a disparar, pero algo como un martillo le golpea por atrás de la cabeza.

-¿Que no tienen nada mejor que hacer una noche como esta?- dijo Kevin.

-Justo a tiempo chicos- dijo Chase levantándose.

-Tu tranquilo colmilludo, bien KL yo me pido a Seven Seven- dijo Rex que va a la carga contra Seven Seven con sus _Big fat sword_ -

-Me parece bien- dijo Kevin tronando sus dedos mientras camina hacia Six Six, pero entonces el caza recompensa saca sus armas y empieza a disparar, pero Kevin logra evitar aquellos disparos y entonces agranda sus puños y empieza una pelea de golpes con el caza recompensas.

-Espero que les gusten las palizas, porque estoy repartiendo a domicilio para chicos malos como ustedes- dijo Rex con una sonrisa desafiante mientras chocaba su espada con las de Seven Seven, los cuales luchaban muy a la par.

-Asombroso- era todo lo que podía decir Margo al ver aquella pelea al igual que Francisco.

Kevin golpea con fuerza a Six Six haciéndolo retroceder, y luego el golpea fuertemente el piso creando una especie de onda de rocas que va contra Six Six golpeándolo fuertemente.

-Mis amigos no son los únicos que pueden aprender nuevos trucos- dijo Kevin con una sonrisa algo humorística.

Rex con su _Big fat sword_ , pelea con gran fuerza hasta que con una gran estocada que hace que Seven Seven pierda una de sus espadas.

-Uy, lo siento, ¿las necesitabas?- dijo Rex burlón y antes de que Seven Seven reaccionara, Rex activa sus _Punk busters_ y con ellas da una gran patada que manda a volar a Seven Seven, haciendo que se estrelle con Six Six que intentaba levantarse.

Los Caza recompensas al verse superados, no tienen otra opciones que escapar de aquel lugar.

-¡Oigan vuelvan!, cobardes- dijo Rex.

-Déjalos, la próxima vez los tendremos- dijo Kevin.

Rex gruñe se fastidio pero se calma –Como sea-.

-Bueno, ¿oye amigo estas bien?- pregunto Kevin en lo que vio bien a Chase y entonces toma un pedazo de vidrio en el suelo y refleja a Chase.

-¡Ahh! ¿Qué le paso a mi mascara?, ok, ok, no te alteres, tal vez no me vieron- dijo Chase tranquilizándose cuando…

-¿Chase?- dijeron tanto Francisco como Margo que salieron de su escondite junto a Lynn.

-Hay no- dijo Chase.

-Oh oh, nosotros nos vamos, cuídate viejo- dijo Rex tomando a Kevin y yéndose volando con sus _Boogie packs_.

-¿Qué?, oigan no se vallan… que buenos amigos son- dijo Chase con sarcasmo.

-¿Eres tú?- dijo Margo aun en shock.

-Acaso tu… ¿eres Dino fang?- pregunto Francisco y Chase suspira derrotado.

-Sí, si soy- dijo Chase en lo que Francisco y Margo quedaron con la boca bien abierta

-Técnicamente fui la primera de ustedes en saberlo así que, creo que gane- dijo Lynn.

-O sea que… ¿tú fuiste el que hiciste todas esas proezas contra esos sujetos?- dijo Margo.

-Eh… si- dijo Chase.

-Eso… es... ¡ASOMBROSO!- grito Francisco.

-Ah… ¿sí?- dijo Chase.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Lynn.

-¡Si! porque jamás nos dijiste, ¡tú eres el gran y salvaje Dino fang! y creía que no podías ser más asombroso- decía Margo emocionada.

-Jeje... gracias- dijo Chase apenado.

-¿Asombroso? como sea, al fin todo termino, vámonos chicos- dijo Lynn ignorando eso.

-¿Irnos? para que, estamos con alguien genial, y tengo montones de preguntas- dijo Francisco.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Prefieres estar con el chico lagartija que conmigo?- gritaba Lynn enojadísima.

-Eh… oigan, es tarde y mejor hay que ir a casa, además Margo ¿dijiste que tenías que ir pronto a casa no?

-¿Ah sí? ¡Oh sí! hay no, ya pasaron 2 horas, mama me matara- gritaba Margo.

-Yo los llevo- dijo Chase que se iba transformar cuando…

-Ah no, ni creas que iré contigo

-¿Qué?- pregunto Chase.

-Arruinas mi cita, y ahora te robaste a mis amigos, ¿que no te basta con derrotarme?, ¡tú arruinas mi vida! ¡Eres el peor, te odio!- dijo Lynn que se va furiosa por su lado.

-¡Lynn espera!- grito Chase pero Lynn ya se fue y él se deprime.

-Hay esta chica, mejor déjenla ir, ya saben lo obstinada que es- dijo Francisco.

-Lo sé pero… eso me gusta de ella- dijo Chase que se tapa la boca por lo que dijo… pero ya era tarde…

-Espera, te gusta de ella, no me digas que tu…- dice Francisco.

-Sí, aun que debes admitir que era de esperarse amigo- dijo Margo.

-Pero… ¿desde cuándo?- pregunto Francisco.

-La primera vez que la vi, claro al principio lo ignoraba, pero al conocerla, me gusto todo de ella, su carácter fuerte, ruda y tenaz, competitiva- dijo Chase.

-Sorpresivo… pero déjame decirte, que te apoyo en eso- dijo Francisco poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Chase.

-¿Que? pero, creí que a ti te…- decía Chase sin entender.

-Oye, créeme, se lo que ella siente por mí, pero, siendo sincero no le regreso el afecto, es que me gusta otra chica, además su manera de regresar afecto… llega a ser poco convencional- dijo Francisco recordando cuando Lynn le tiro un calzón deportivo.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Chase.

-Sí, no puedo decirte quien es, no quiero revelar mucho- dijo Francisco –Además… eres diferente a como siempre te descubre Lynn, porque tu… eres asombroso-.

-Es lo que siempre digo, lástima que ella no puede verlo- dijo Margo.

-Pues, tenemos algo en común, yo también soy perseverante- dijo Chase levantándose y con el buen humor de nuevo.

-La conozco mejor que nadie, y caerá por ti algún día, confía en mí- dijo Margo.

-Gracias… ahora si- Chase se convierte en Pterodactylo – ** _Sosténganse bien_** -

Chase se lleva a Margo y Francisco volando para dejarlos en sus respectivas casas, donde después el regresa a la suya y entra.

-Amo Chase, que son estas horas de llegar- dijo Philip.

-Una misión Philip, no te preocupes- dijo Chase.

-Su padre llegara dentro de unos minutos, no creo que le guste verlo en pie aun- dijo Philip limpiando.

-Está bien, me iré a dormir, buenas noches Phillip- dijo Chase subiendo las escaleras.

-Buenas noches amo, yo haré lo mismo, que descanse- dijo Philip retirándose y Chase llega a su cuarto, donde Colmillo despierta.

-Falle de nuevo amigo, pero no me rendiré todavía- dijo Chase acariciando a su mascota y amigo para luego estirarse en su cama y Colmillo lo rodea y soltando un gruñido afectuoso -Gracias amigo, necesitaba eso, sabes, tal vez no conseguí a la chica hoy, pero tengo un nuevo amigo- dijo Chase pensando en Francisco y Colmillo sonríe al oír eso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el castillo del planeta de los Drakorios, tanto Six Six como Seven Seven eran mandados contra una pared muy lastimados y con partes de sus armaduras rotas, y frente a ellos estaba aquella figura que estaba de pie y se notaba furioso.

- **¡ME AN FALLADO! ¡DIGANME UNA SOLA RAZON POR LA CUAL DEBERIA DEJARLOS VIVIR!** -.

Antes de que los cazadores podrían responder… alguien llegan destruyendo el techo y poniéndose entre los cazadores y la figura resultaba ser la hermana mayor de los caza recompensar, Ochoocho

-Wúlùn nǐ xǐhuān yǔ fǒu, wǒ dūhuì dài zǒu wǒ de xiōngdì- dijo Ochoocho.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Rystrick apuntando su lanza, pero entonces la caza recompensa lanza una especie de granada que suelta un intenso humo en toda la habitación y entonces al disiparse, los 3 caza recompensas ya no estaban -¿Qué? ¡Se fueron!, señor, déjeme ir tras ellos, los hare arrepentirse de haber huido- dijo Rystrick pero la silueta solo levanta la mano y Rystrick se detiene –Pero señor…-

- **Ya no será necesario, otro día te dejare encargarte de ellos Rystrick, ahora hay que enfocarnos en nuestro principal objetivo** -.

-Señor, no es que cuestione de usted pero… ¿porque necesita al chico?- pregunto Rystrick en lo que aquella figura se acerca a una especie de pizarra, que tenía imágenes de Chase colgadas, una que otra rasgada, y una que estaba en un círculo rojo, que decía "capturar" con letras grandes –Señor…-

- **Aquel chico es una amenaza para nosotros, posee un enorme poder en su interior, pero si lo traemos, y lo hacemos volverse de los nuestros, tendremos su poder, como nuestra arma máxima, y así, conquistaremos a cada planeta, y a quienes este en ellos** \- dice aquella figura que se quita su capucha revelando su apariencia.

Era más grande y musculoso que Rystrick. De piel escamosa gris azulada. Escamas sobresalientes que iban de su cabeza hasta la punta de su cola. Membranas a cada lado de su cabeza y un solo ojo de color amarillo visible. Ya que el otro estaba tapado por un parche negro. Sorprendentemente tenía solo su brazo derecho, que tenía muñequeras con púas y rasgaduras. Su brazo izquierdo era una prótesis de metal que se parecía a su otro brazo, tenía correas alrededor de su torso que aseguraban aquel brazo metálico a su cuerpo. Llevaba pantalones azules marinos amarrados por un cinturón gris y botas negras. El llevaba una capa con capucha en sus hombros rasgada en la parte de atrás de color azul oscuro y se le notaban un par de alas.

- **Pronto, lo tendremos a él, y los Varakonianos, y todas las especies, se arrodillaran ante mí** -.

-Y pronto su venganza estará lista- dijo Rystrick que vuelve a arrodillarse antes aquella figura –Salve Lord Dragicore-.

El tal Dragicore, mira hacia la pared que tenía las fotos y pone una mirada seria y maligna.

- **Cuidado, hijo de Zarenne, cada vez estamos un paso más cerca de ti, y cuando menos lo esperes** …- él lanza un cuchillo a la pared y este se clava en la foto de Chase - **Te atrapare…** -.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	90. Dividido por Seis

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En una especie de monasterio Xiaolin, con una gran estatua de buda como testigo, unos guerreros estaban uno frente al otro, uno era un tigre negro con un traje de pelea amarillo, y el otro un enorme jabalí fornido de traje verde oscuro corrieron contra el otro para pelear.

El tigre se agarró el brazo del jabalí antes del golpe para luego liberarse mientras el jabalí intenta agarrarlo pero el felino era ágil quedando atrás el jabalí, pero eso no evito que recibiera un buen golpe, seguido de otro golpe que mando al felino hacia el cielo, siendo seguido por el jabalí que da un buen salto para golpear al tigre con ambos brazos llevándolo al suelo seguido de un fuerte pisotón que no solo lo lastima, sino que deja un gran cráter en el suelo.

El tigre logra abrir los ojos y ver como el jabalí iba a darle el golpe final cuando… el tigre logra parar ese golpe con su pie.

-Awww… ¿crees que eres malo?, observa-.

El tigre se levanta y salta para dale 2 golpes seguido de una patada al jabalí, y dándole un zarpazo envuelto en una espiral de llamas que lo lleva hacia arriba y entonces concentra su chi y siendo envuelto en llamas para darle una patada de llave al jabalí tumbándolo contra el suelo.

Al final el jabalí se rinde y el tigre ruge y alza los brazos en señal de victoria… y todo eso…

No fue más que un viejo que termina con " **Puntuación más alta** " revelando que era Rex quien jugaba en una maquinita de videojuego en un lugar de comida.

-¡Oh sí!, ok soy el número 1- grito Rex llamando la atención del lugar –Jeje, lo siento, me emocione, regresen a su rutina- la gente le hiso caso y regresaron a pedir sus órdenes o a comer –Ahww… no hay E.V.O.s que combatir, ni aliens, ni malos ni a nadie viendo sobre mi hombro, no hay forma de que este día se ponga…- dijo Rex en lo que una chica pasaba y le guiña el ojo y el chef le entrega una hamburguesa -Mejor- entonces Rex sale del establecimiento con su hamburguesa en mano listo para comer –Oh cielo, los chicos estarían tan celosos si supieran que salí nomas por esto, lo bueno es que mis nanites no pueden hablar-.

Rex iba a darle una mordida a su hamburguesa cuando… siente que lo estaban observando y al fijar su vista en un callejón, parece que noto a un hombre vendado vestido de una capucha, pero cuando pasa un bus cerca de allí, el hombre desaparece.

-Pero si hablaran… me dirían que algo no anda bien- dijo Rex que tiro su hamburguesa para investigar el asunto -¿Hola? Hay al…- algo paso rápido en frente de el –Oye, vuelve aquí- Rex entonces se mete más profundo dentro del callejón oscuro y ve al individuo trepando por un edificio del frente, pero entonces presiente algo y ve más arriba a una especie de chica rockera con una guitarra en la espalda –Ah, trajiste un amigo- Rex se da la vuelta y ve a un hombre de mediana edad vestido de forma elegante con un bastón –Sí que tienes amigos…- luego aparece un sujeto más grande vestido de un mecánico o plomero que se pone al lado del señor, y la rockera aterriza cerca de los 2 anteriores para finalizar con la llegada del sujeto vendado.

-No se quienes se crean E.V.O.s, pero les advierto que están rodeando a la gente equivocada- dijo Rex en lo que los 4 sujetos salen de las sombras notando aún más su apariencia.

· Un anciano con cabello gris peinado con un pequeño bigote gris, ojos achinados, vestido de traje formal y un bastón.

· El otro es más grande y el más alto, con el pelo de punta roja y las patillas con labios gruesos de color canela claro, lleva una diadema de luz azul, azul marino camiseta y pantalones grandes de color azul claro.

· El siguiente es medio alto y delgado, vestido con chaqueta oscura con una sudadera con capucha que cubre su cabeza, el resto de su cuerpo están cubiertas con vendas, a excepción de la mandíbula, los dedos y uno de sus ojos

· La última es una chica, de cabello rosa y cortó, una camisa negra de mangas cortas con una línea rosa en medio, pantalones largos de color rosa con 2 cinturones, y botas de color negro, lleva una guitarra rosa en la espalda.

-Ah… ustedes no son E.V.O.s- dijo Rex.

-Uuuh, tampoco es el más listo- dijo la rockera que junto a los otros 3, van contra Rex.

* * *

 **Dividido por Seis**

Rex aún estaba sin palabra porque un grupo de gente normal va por él, pero entonces evita un fuerte puñetazo del grandote, evita el bastón del anciano que por el sonido, estaba afilado, un guitarrazo de la rockera, seguido de las vendas y una embestida el vendado que termina estrellándose contra una pared, pero este sale y no se notaba adolorido.

-Guau, ustedes no pelean como humanos- dijo Rex activando sus _Smack hands_ –Y yo tampoco- dijo Rex yendo a la carga contra el grupo misterioso intentando primero contra el grandote que con esfuerzo logra poder frenar por momento las máquinas de Rex.

-¡IV, suelta eso!- grito el grandote en lo que el de vendas usa sus vendas para atar las manos mecánicas de Rex.

-Lánzate ahora Trey- dijo el vendado llamado IV para que el grandulón llamado Trey las use como resorte hacia Rex pero el chico justo a tiempo cambia a sus _Punk buster_ y dar un rodillazo al tal Trey, pero entonces la rockera aprovecha y le a Rex un guitarrazo por la espalda.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunto Rex.

-Dile a los del hospital que Cinco te envió- dijo la rockera revelando su nombre y listo para darle otro golpe que Rex evita y sin otra decide correr –Todo tuyo Dos-.

-Si majo, así es- dijo el anciano llamado Dos deteniendo a Rex apuntándolo con su bastón.

-¿Y tú de dónde eres?- pregunto Rex en lo que Dos revela que debajo de su bastón… hacia un filo similar a una espada de esgrima.

-De España- dijo Dos que iba a atacar, pero Rex activa su _Big fat sword_ para contraatacar, pero Dos lo evita y salta evitando otro ataque de espada, pero Cinco se sube en la espada para golpear a Rex pero este la quita pero siendo atrapado por la espalda por los brazos de Trey.

Pero Rex activa de nuevo sus _Smack hands_ y se lo logra quitar siendo atrapado otra vez con las vendas de IV y terminar envuelto como momia, pero Rex con esfuerzo se logra zafar pero quedando muy agotado y cayendo al suelo por parte de Dos.

-No lo haces tan mal realmente- dijo Cinco.

-Ja, he visto mejores movimientos en el ajedrez- dijo IV.

-A mí me dijeron que era excelente- dijo Trey.

-Si… pero será capaz- dijo Dos.

-Si… y por eso lo llevaremos con nosotros- dijo alguien que llegaba al lugar y se trataba de Seis.

-¿Seis?- dice Rex que se iba a poner de pie, pero Dos por medio de su bastón le lanza un gas –Ah Seis… que es… lo que haces- Rex cae dormido y noqueado.

* * *

Un poco más tarde a bordo de una nave directo a algún sitio del planeta…

-Y luego le dije, puedo aceptar su rendición, pero no perdono el corte de cabello que tiene- contaba Dos a sus compañeros en lo que Rex despertaba del sueño inducido.

-Je, oye Dos, contaste la misma historia la última vez- dijo Cinco.

-Y en ese momento tampoco nos divirtió- dijo IV.

-Perdónenme por tratar de pasar el rato, si prefieren hablaremos de ciencia- dijo Dos tratando de animar el ambiente.

-Voto a favor, me gusta el sonido que hacen las maquinas- dijo Trey haciendo una mala imitación de un motor –Algo así-.

-Te das cuenta de que te oíste como un tonto bobalicón- dijo Cinco.

-Ignórala Trey, obviamente sigue molesta por el asunto de Malasia- dijo Dos.

-Todos estamos molestos sobre el asunto de Malasia, yo no puedo comprar otro meñique en ningún mercado- dijo IV revelando que no tiene un meñique en su mano izquierda.

-El pasado ya es el pasado, debemos enfocarnos en nuestra siguiente misión- dijo Seis que estaba en la nave todo el tiempo con los demás.

-¿Y cuál es exactamente?- dijo Rex ya completamente despierto –Oye Seis, dime que esta es una misión ultra-secreta de los Plomeros- pregunto pero Seis no contesta y Rex decide hablarle frente a frente –Quiero entender esto bien, saliste a pasear con un clan de monstruos-.

-Mira quien habla manotas- dijo IV.

-Que atacan a tu protegido y luego lo secuestran en un avión privado- dice Rex.

-Si eso lo resume todo- dijo Seis.

-¿Porque? ¿Qué está sucediendo?, ¿y quiénes son estos sujetos?- preguntaba Rex.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado porque me llaman Seis?- dijo Seis.

-¿Por qué son los segundos que tienen para responder mi pregunta?- dijo Rex.

-Eso es porque soy el SEXTO hombre más peligroso del planeta- dijo Seis –Conoce del 2 al 5, Trey, Cinco, Dos, IV-.

-Es el 4 en romano- dijo IV.

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo Rex en burla –Y sigo sin entender porque dejaste que me atacaran y me noquearan- dice Rex.

-Fue demasiado gas- dijo Seis.

-Ja, la costumbre- dijo Dos.

-Eso yo lo aspiro de desayuno- dijo IV que luego empieza a toser.

-Y en cuanto a esa pelea, de que otra forma veríamos tu cofre de truco- dijo Cinco.

-Creo que no permiten principiantes a donde vamos- dijo Trey.

-Creo que ya entiendo, y… ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta Rex en lo que Seis va hacia la ventana y apunta.

-Hay- dijo Seis apunando a una isla en medio del océano, en eso la nave se acercaba hacia allá y luego aterrizar en la orilla.

-Les voy a decir una cosa, solamente hubieran pedido mi ayuda o la de los chicos…- dice Rex bajando con lo demás de la nave y empezando a subir por una colina –Por cierto hay… 5 personas más peligrosas que tú, ¿Cómo es posible?, ¿Quién decide el orden? ¿Y dónde está el numero 1?- preguntaba Rex.

-¿También tratara de matarme?- dijo Rex.

-Probablemente- dijo Seis en lo que se detiene sin voltear –Uno se volvió E.V.O… y solo tú puedes salvarlo- Seis decide seguir caminando hasta entrar por el túnel de la montaña en medio de la isla.

* * *

Mientras un poco más lejos de allí, una nave Plomera iba volando en la misma dirección del avión que tenía Seis.

-Me dijo, " _relájate hermano, iré por una hamburguesa y regresare pronto_ "- dijo Lincoln imitando perfectamente a Rex –Y ahora desaparece para volar a una isla desconocida-.

-Lo dije y lo volveré a decir, es un tonto- dijo Kevin conduciendo.

-Cállate, debió tener sus razones- dijo Jazz.

-Razones que vamos a averiguar- dijo Chase en lo que Ronnie Anne localizaba la señal de Rex en su insignia.

-Estamos cerca del lugar- dijo Ronnie Anne viendo la isla y el otro avión en la orilla y la nave aterriza junto a él.

-Mira esta antigüedad- dijo Kevin viendo el avión.

-¿Quieres una verdad?- pregunto Julie en lo que Kevin asiente un poco avergonzado.

-Mejor ahorra amigo- dijo Chase con su mano en el hombro de Kevin.

-Chicos, Rex está en esa cueva- dijo Ronnie Anne apuntando a la misma montaña donde se dirigió Rex y el otro grupo.

* * *

Mientras dentro de la cueva, todos seguían caminando por un camino hacia arriba, y mientras lo hace, Cinco se tropieza cayendo al suelo.

-Dos, ¿me das una mano?- pregunto Cinco.

-¿Cómo tú me diste una mano en Buenos Aires?- dijo Dos.

-Se ve… que no son exactamente como una familia feliz- dijo Rex.

-A todos nos importa lo mismo- dijo Seis en lo que IV uso sus vendas para pasar adelante de Rex y Seis.

-¿Así que te importa eh?, por eso no has venido a verlo en meses- dijo IV.

-Mi trabajo es importante- dijo Seis sin tomarle importancia a lo que el otro dijo.

-El mío también- dijo Trey.

-Combatir una plaga e invasiones peligrosas está un poco más arriba que romper brazos y piernas por…- decía Seis.

-Di nuestros secretos… y diremos los tuyos- dijo IV muy seriamente al igual que el resto, sin embargo Seis decidió seguir adelante, en lo que Rex sin tomarle importancia a lo que piensen los demás, el seguiría a Seis.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto Seis.

-No está bien- dijo Cinco.

-Utiliza la meditación y la disciplina física para vencer esa enfermedad- dijo Dos.

-Pero está perdiendo, lastima- dijo IV.

-Hay, entonces qué bueno que vine, si los nanites son la enfermedad, entonces yo…- dijo Rex que estaba por caer de un risco, pero Seis justo a tiempo lo sujeta se su mano salvándolo –Soy la cura-.

-Este es un mal chiste Seis, de esos que no nos hacen reír- dijo IV.

-¡Como uno de los tuyos!- contesto Trey.

-Cállate- dijo Cinco.

-¡¿A quién le dices?!- gritaba Trey.

-IV tiene razón, esto es inútil, el niño no puede salvar a un hombre como Uno- dice Dos.

-Este chico a cosas por la que los tuyo corren y se esconden- responde Seis muy seriamente en lo que decide caminar y Rex sin dudarlo lo sigue, los demás sin opciones también deciden seguir el camino.

* * *

Después de mucho caminar, finalmente llegar a una especie de puerta construida en la pared de la montaña, pero al ver el interior, ven que eso no era una montaña, era un volcán dormido, ya que había una pequeña guarida sostenida por cuerdas de acero sobre lava ardiente, la guarida contaba con una entrada que conectaba a la otra gracias a un puente.

-Linda casa- dijo Rex.

-La construimos cuando supimos que Uno estaba enfermo, quería estar seguro- dijo Seis pasando por el puente para llegar a la guarida.

-Si no introduce una clave cada 41 minutos la casa cae, con todos los que están dentro- dijo Cinco también cruzando el puente seguido por los demás y Rex.

-Entonces… si la casa sigue aquí…- decía Rex.

-Quiere decir que hay esperanza- dijo Seis.

-Y que, tocamos el timbre o que- dijo Rex en lo que la puerta se abre y de allí sale un E.V.O. que le empieza a gruñir a Rex.

Era parecido físicamente a Bestia, solo que con ojos de color amarillo, de una piel roja y unas especies de escamas parecido a estacas sobre sus hombros, además de tener un collar con cadena que le impedía salir de la casa.

-Atrás, yo me encargo- dijo Rex activando sus _Smack hands_ para ir contra el E.V.O. pero Seis se pone en frente para protegerlo, y entonces Rex desactiva sus armas entendiendo.

-Uno, soy yo- dijo Seis, pero el E.V.O. que resultaba ser Uno lo quería atacar –Estamos aquí, todos, y con ayuda- el E.V.O. Uno por un momento parecía recuperar la cordura y entra a la casa.

-Está peor que antes, está perdido solo perdemos el tiempo- dijo IV.

-Tu puedes irte si quieres- dijo Seis que entra a la casa para no abandonar a Uno y Rex entra junto a él.

Entonces todos entran a la casa que más bien parecía una recamara con ventanas, paneles para entrar el aire, y todos notan que en las paredes estaba escrito con arañazos _"I'm a Man (Soy un Hombre)"_ y Rex vio que Uno estaba en un estado de meditación o en posición de loto para estar calmado.

-¿Cuándo tiempo lleva combatiéndolo?- pregunto Rex.

-5 años- dijo Seis.

-La mayoría pierde el control a los 5 minutos- dijo Rex.

-Uno no es como la mayoría- dijo Seis en lo que luego Uno empieza a gruñir mientras observaba una vela prendida.

-Creo que le gusto la vela aromática que le envié- dijo Trey.

-¡Ya por favor Trey, deja de abrir la boca!- dijo Cinco.

-Traje a alguien, sé que no te gustan los extraños… pero podemos hace una excepción- dijo Seis en lo que Uno mira fijamente a Seis –Él es Rex, puede ayudarnos, pero debes permitirlo, ¿lo entiendes?- dijo Seis en lo que Uno empieza a gruñir como animal, aunque también parece que trata de decir algo -El entrenamiento y la disciplina lo han llevado hasta el límite, necesita una cura, te necesita- le dice a Rex en lo que el mitad E.V.O da un paso al frente y acerca su mano hacia la espalda de Uno… pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, Uno perdió la cordura y empezó a comportarse más como un animal enjaulado.

-¿Pero qué has hecho?- dijo Dos.

-Ni siquiera lo he…- dijo Rex en lo que Uno lo hace a un lado con un simple golpe de su brazo, y Uno empezó a correr haciendo que la cadena de su collar se soltara de la viga que lo sujetaba.

-¡Trey la cadena!- dijo Seis en lo que Trey toma la cadena para impedir que Uno escape del lugar, sin embargo Uno era más fuerte de lo que parece y la cadena de su collar se rompe logrando que Uno escape del cuarto y cruzara el puente para salir de esa zona del volcán.

-Se ha ido- dijo Dos tomando la cadena que tenía a Uno y todos ven una cuenta regresiva en la pared del cuarto que termino a los 2 segundo dando una alarma.

-Y al menos que uno de ustedes sepa la clave, esto va a autodestruirse- dijo IV en lo que poco a poco las cuerdas que sostenían la casa empezaban a colapsar y separarse haciendo que la casa empiece a caer y los demás empiezan a correr por el puente para no caer, pero entre eso, Cinco se tropieza y empieza a caer, pero Rex salta y activa sus _Boogie packs_.

-Te tengo- dijo Rex atrapando a Cinco antes de que cayera a la lava y llevándola a salvo con los demás que llegaron a tiempo a la primera entrada.

-Te dije que traer al chico era mala idea- dijo IV.

-Ni siquiera lo toque, sé que puedo hacerlo, solo debemos alcanzarlo- dijo Rex pero 4 de los Seis no estaban seguros y miraban serios a Rex –Por favor, es una isla, que tan lejos puede ir-.

-Rex tiene razón, debemos ir tras él, debemos intentarlo- dijo Seis en lo que junto a Rex iban a ir tras Uno.

-Esa no es la única opción- dijo Dos.

-¡No!, debemos salvarlo, fue hacia el este- dijo Seis cuando… se escucha un fuerte rugido a lo lejos.

-Parece que se encontró con un animal o está sufriendo más- dijo IV.

-Ninguna de las 2, conozco perfectamente ese rugido- dijo Rex.

* * *

En otro lado de la cueva, un T-Rex era derribado contra varias estalactitas y toma forma humana y era Chase que ve a Uno corriendo hacia él.

-Bien salvaje, mejor calma…- dice Kevin que lo agarraba del cuello pero Uno lo agarra y la lanza, entonces Jazz lanza energía de sus ojos que Uno esquivaba haciendo para atrás, entonces lazos de energía lo agarran de sus manos.

-Lo tenemos- dijo Ronnie Anne usando u magia para agarrarlo del brazo izquierdo y Julie tenía el derecho y levanta el pulgar y entonces algo salta sobre Uno y era Cuatrobrazos que lo mantiene en el suelo.

- **Bien chico, hora de que sientas dolor** \- dijo Cuatrobrazos que le iba a dar 2 derechazos.

-¡No, no lo lastimes!- dijo Seis llegando junto a Rex.

-Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Rex.

-Pues, te perdiste y venimos a salvarte, y por cierto, ese monstruo es más rudo que otros- dijo Chase sobándose la cabeza, pero entonces Uno se levanta y trataba de soltar sus manos para sacarse a Cuatrobrazos, pero entonces IV usa sus vendas y Trey la cadena para mantenerlo más quieto.

-¿Y esos quiénes son?- pregunto Kevin.

-Larga historia, pero ahora si me permites- dijo Rex que se acerca a Uno –Escucha, esto te… dolerá un poquito- entonces Rex pone ambas manos en el pecho de Uno y empieza el proceso de curación, parecía que lo estaba logrando ya que los ojos bestiales pasaban a tener pupilas humanas y se agacho sin poner resistencia.

-Está funcionando- dijo Cinco.

-Uuuh, es lo que iba a decir- dijo Trey en lo que Seis estaba sin palabras y con esperanza de que su plan esté funcionando.

-Eso es, ya casi- dijo Rex contento pero entonces… los ojos de Uno se vuelven feroces otra vez y empieza a gruñir como salvaje otra vez y con fuerza se quita a Rex que cae cerca de Seis.

-Deprisa, aun lo tienen- dijo Seis ayudando a Rex a levantarse –Intenta de nuevo-.

-No tiene caso Seis, es incurable- dijo Rex con tristeza porque no cumplió su cometido.

-Entonces hagamos lo que debimos hacer en primer lugar- dijo Dos apuntando su bastón –Lo manejaremos a nuestra manera- entonces Dos lanza un láser pero Seis intenta quítalo, pero el disparo al final le llega a Uno empujándolo pero Cuatrobrazos lo amortigua y ambos chocan con las rocas.

-Auch, eso dolió- dijo Lincoln recién des transformado por el choque, mientras Seis tenia acorralado a Dos tratando de quitarle el bastón, pero Trey lo agarra por detrás y lo quita y entonces el equipo se pone en guardia junto a Seis frente a los peligrosos.

-Tu plan, no funciono, esta es la única opción- dijo Dos.

-Matar a nuestro maestro nunca fue una opción, aun si Rex no lo cura, aun podemos ayudarlo- dijo Seis.

-Ya sabemos de tu zoológico de mascotas, él no es un animal- dijo IV.

-Uno preferiría morir que vivir en una jaula- dijo Cinco.

-Y ya no hay jaula que lo contenga- dijo Trey.

-Déjenme tratar de nuevo, por favor, debe haber algo que aun pueda hacer- dijo Rex.

-No, perdimos a Uno, esa cosa, ya no es el, esa abominación debe ser destruida- dijo Dos.

-Ese hombre me ayudo cuando no tenía nada, el me entreno, y cuido de mi… y ahora yo voy a cuidar de el- dijo Seis firme en su decisión de proteger a Uno.

-Lo siento cariño, pero creo que nadie te apoya- dijo Cinco.

-Yo cuento por 2- dijo Trey.

-Esto nunca fue una democracia- dijo Seis tomando sus katanas y yendo al ataque bloqueando el bastón de Dos, los puños de Trey y un guitarrazo de Cinco, los chicos iba a ayudar pero… -No, chicos, saquen a Uno de aquí- dijo Seis liberando su brazo del agarre de IV, y recibiendo una patada de Cinco.

-Ya oyeron, ayúdenme- dijo Rex.

-Y luego nos explicas que pasa- dijo Jazz en lo que Chase convierte en un Utharaptor y Kevin sube a Uno encima y todos empiezan a correr mientras Seis peleaba con su antiguos compañeros.

* * *

-Haber si entendí, ellos son parte de las seis personas más peligrosa del mundo- dijo Ronnie Anne corriendo por la cueva como los demás.

-Y este E.V.O. es el número 1 y maestro de Seis y esos locos- dijo Kevin.

-Básicamente, si- dijo Rex.

-Ya me preguntaba porque Seis se llamaba… pues Seis- dijo Julie.

-Como sea, donde está la nave con la que llegaron y espero que lleve una jaula enorme- dijo Rex que junto a los demás llegan a una salida.

-Sí, sabía que debimos dar la vuelta, estamos más perdidos que el conejo y el pato que querían vacaciones- dijo Kevin.

-No, allí están- dijo Lincoln apuntando la nave y el avión de Seis que estaban a lo lejos de donde están, pero entonces, un rayo impacta cerca de ellos casi cayendo.

-Je, debo admitirlo, deseaba la revancha- dijo Rex levantándose.

-Háganse a un lado niños- dijo Dos.

-No queremos lastimarte a ti o a tus amigos cielo- dijo Cinco.

-Sí, solo tratamos de hacer lo correcto- dijo Trey.

-Como Seis les dijo…- decía Rex.

-Olvida a Seis, míralo hijo, ahora es un monstruo tenemos razón- dijo IV viendo a Uno en el suelo.

-Lo único que se…- dice Rex que activa su _Big fat sword_ –Es que confió en Seis.

Los 4 sujetos se miran y van para allá, Trey iba a golpear a Rex pero Kevin bloquea y le iba a golpear pero Cinco se pone encima de Trey y ella patea a Kevin, pero ambos evitan un ataque de energía de Jazz pero es atrapa por las vendas de IV y la lanza a un lado pero entonces es golpeado por un brazo de energía rosa de Julie, pero es golpeada por la espalda por la guitarra de Cinco.

-Como te atreves a golpearla- dijo Kevin en lo que Dos con una gran habilidad con su bastón lo hace tropezar y luego patearlo un lado.

- _Aquota oderaita aguosa_ \- dijo Ronnie Anne que levanta el agua de la playa y las usa para atacar a los sujetos, pero IV la agarra con sus vendad detenido su magia, pero Chase con sus garras corta las vendas y empieza a pelear contra IV.

Trey iba a golpear a Chase con una gran roca pero…

- **¡Diamante!** \- grito el héroe que salta y corta fácilmente la roca y agarra a Trey que lo lanza a un lado y Jazz con una patada con energía lo patea hacia abajo.

Mientras Rex por su parte peleaba usando su espada contra el bastón de Dos, pero este evadía y bloqueaba con habilidad para usar el extremo del bastón y golpeando a Rex empujando hacia atrás y luego saltar hacia él.

-Esta vez… sin piedad- dijo Dos que estaba por golpear con su bastón, pero entonces Seis logra bloquear con sus espadas y hacerlo retroceder.

-Ese es tu problema Dos, no tienes piedad- dijo Seis listo para contraatacar a sus ex-compañeros.

Seis esquiva un guitarrazo de Cinco y la hace a un lado con su pie, luego le da un codazo en el estómago a Trey, después sigue adelante esquivando y cortando las vendad de IV y empujándolo hacia atrás y luego chocar armas contra Dos, pero entonces el segundo más peligro suelta el gas tranquilizante de su bastón que hace que Seis baje la guardia, recibiendo un golpe de IV.

-¡Seis!- grito Rex que activa sus _Bad axes_ y salta golpeado a Dos haciendo que se le caiga su bastón –Tranquilo Seis, te cubro la espalda- y entonces ven que los otros 4 sujetos se acercaban.

IV intento atacar pero Seis fue más ágil esquivando y de un rodillazo lo manda al otro lado, IV se levanta pero Diamante le sujeta las vendad y luego lo gira y la manda a volar hacia Julie que lo golpea con un mangual que crea y lo manda contra el suelo.

Cinco salta para dar un guitarrazo, pero Chase la frena y le da un coletazo, Cinco se levanta para tratar de atacarlo, pero Chase se transforma en un Carcharodontosaurus el cual con sus dientes toma la guitarra de Cinco y la destroza a mordidas.

-Guau, para ser un reptil gigante, estas bastante guapo- dijo Cinco y Chase se sorprende.

- _Pero que… argg, ¿porque siempre le gusto a las locas?_ \- dijo Chase incómodo y escupiendo la guitarra y dándole otro coletazo a Cinco.

-O no lo creo- dijo Trey corriendo hacia Chase pero Kevin lo empuja y le da patadas en la cabeza, seguida de Ronnie Anne que crea un tornado con su magia levantándolo hacia arriba y luego Jazz le da un golpe con sus 2 manos con energía.

Pero Trey no se rinde y se levanta para ser detenido por las armas de Rex seguido de Seis que con Rex de apoyo le da una patada en la cara a Trey.

Dos entonces toma su bastón y con habilidad de esgrima logra bloquear las espadas de Seis y las hachas de Rex y esquivando un hachazo saltando hacia atrás, Rex intenta volver a atacar, pero Dos salta sobre las armas y volviendo a combatir cercanamente contra Seis, entonces Rex ataca pero Dos vuelve a bloquear y Seis aprovecha y lo patea mandándolo contra el suelo y luego ser rodeado por el resto del equipo Omnitrix y Seis.

-Oye Seis, si esto nos convierte en las personas más peligrosas del planeta, ¿qué numero seriamos?- dijo Rex en lo que todos ven como Uno empezaba a gruñir como en señal de dolor y luego caer al suelo cerca del mar.

-Resiste Uno- dijo Seis guardando sus katanas debajo de las mangas y corriendo hacia su antiguo maestro.

-No nos da tiempo de llegar a la nave, Seis apártate- dijo Rex corriendo hacia Seis y Uno, para luego poner sus manos otra ve sobre Uno e intentando una vez tratar de curarlo, pero esta vez, intentaba forzarlo, pero eso de alguna manera, lo lastimaba –¡Ahhhh! ¡Eso, si duele! ¡Órale, órale!-.

-Rex, basta- ordeno Seis.

-¡No! ¡Yo lo hare!- grito Rex sin detener su intento de curar al E.V.O. y Seis preocupado por ambos va hacia allá.

-Aww, una perrita mía hacia eso, se llamaba Daisy- dijo Trey.

-Viejo, esto no es buen momento para un comentario sucio- dijo Kevin.

-Por fin, alguien que me entiende- dijo Cinco.

Seis llega al lugar y toma el brazo de Rex para detenerlo pero entonces… Rex voltea con los ojos brillando de un azul intenso.

- **Seis…** \- dijo Rex con otro tono de voz, pero…

-¿Uno?- dijo Seis reconociendo del tono de su antiguo maestro.

- **Te fuiste de este lugar, dejaste… de ser un mercenario… y rara vez me visitaste** \- dijo Uno a través de Rex.

-Hacia lo que creí correcto… nunca quise deshonrar…- dice Seis.

- **Venias tan poco… que nunca te pude decir… el orgullo que me dabas** \- dijo Uno con una sonrisa y Seis en respeto, se quita las gafas mostrando sus ojos y su expresión de lamento.

-Vamos a ayudarte, te llevaremos a casa- dijo Seis.

- **Pero Seis, ya estoy en casa** \- entonces el cuerpo de Uno empezó de alguna manera a disolverse y Rex lo suelta desmallándose siendo sujetado por Seis y Lincoln que lo llevan con los demás.

Entonces, el cuerpo que ya era Uno, empezó a brillar y se disolverse en una explosión de luz envolviendo toda la isla y dándole vida, desde pasto en las zonas rocosas y algunos árboles en crecimiento, y todos se maravillaron con lo que presenciaron.

-Sigue siendo Uno- dijo Seis volviéndose a poner sus gafas –Es UNO con todo- se veía la isla ya con mucha vida gracias a la de Uno, acompañada del sol del amanecer.

* * *

Después en la nave de chico, todos estaban viendo a Seis que seguía con su cara de calma y seria, pero ellos no evitaban sentir más admiración por su hazaña.

-Oye, ¿esto quiere decir que eres el nuevo número 1?- dijo Rex.

-No- dijo Seis.

-Hay, porque no, venciste a todos- dijo Kevin pilotando la nave.

-Con algo de ayuda el mejor equipo que pudo existir- dijo Rex presumiendo y los demás solo rodaban los ojos por ese comentario, pero Seis no respondía -Ándale, venciste a todos, porque eso no te convierte en el número 1-.

-No nos medimos por quien lucha mejor, nos medimos por quien es el más peligroso… hubo un momento en que quise ser el número 1, y lo fui a mi manera- dijo Seis.

-Y… ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Rex.

-Me uní a los Plomeros… y te conocí- dijo Seis en lo que Rex sonríe al oír eso –Bueno, creo que te debo una hamburguesa, ¿alguien más tiene hambre?-.

-Yo sí, con papas para acompañar- dijo Lincoln.

-Yo quiero la mía con mucha carne- dijo Chase.

-La mía con picante- dijo Jazz.

-Que la mía no le falten los pepinillos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Puedo pedir el juguete?- dijo Julie.

-La mía sin mostaza- dijo Kevin.

-No debiste abrir la boca Seis- dijo Rex en lo que Seis lo mira –¿La mía puede ser doble?-.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	91. Denme una H para Hathaway

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Amanecía en Royal Woods, y en la casa Hathaway, una linda chica de pelo castaño claro se levanta de su cama y ve el calendario.

-Sí, hoy es el día- dijo Bianca ya de pie, primero se baña, se cepilla su cabello, se come su desayuno, se lava bien sus dientes de izquierda a derecha, para luego entrar de nuevo a su cuarto y probándose un uniforme, y no cualquier uniforme.

Era un traje de porrista de color rojo con detalles en amarillo como el cinturón, la línea de la falda, y una W en amarillo en el centro, acompañado de unos pompones en amarillo, unos tenis blancos acompañados de calcetines amarillos, además se cambia su cinta de cabello a uno amarillo para combinar.

Ella se mira detenidamente en el espejo de su cuerpo y se mira modelándose y admirándose.

-Hmmm… me veo muy bien con esto puesto- dijo Bianca.

-Bi, ¿cuánto le falta para salir?- dijo Ash al otro lado del cuarto, acompañado por sus demás hermanos

-Hemos estado aquí por horas esperándote- dijo Devin.

-Solo han pasado 10 minutos- corrigió Julie a su hermano.

-Totalmente, ¿ella piensa salir algún día?- dijo Zack.

-Ya salgo- dijo Bianca abriendo su puerta y enseñando su uniforme de porrista –Y… ¿cómo me veo?- dijo algo nerviosa.

-Guauu- dijo Julie impresionada.

-Te ves increíble sis- dijo Ash levantando el pulgar.

-Te vez, vaya, jamás espere verte llevando el uniforme de Royal Woods- dijo Zack sonriendo.

-Porque tanto…- dice Aaron saliendo de su cuarto y luego ve a Bianca -Guau Bia… ¡te vez genial!-.

-Gracias a todos, es que hoy daré la prueba de porristas de la escuela, y quiero hacer mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo Bianca.

-Te estaremos apoyando hermana, y no te preocupes, grabare todo para que podamos ver tu éxito una y otra vez- dijo Devin con su cámara lista.

-Gracias, y que esperamos, vamos o se nos hará tarde- dijo Bianca algo impaciente.

-Encenderé la camioneta- dijo Zack bajando al primer piso.

-Imagínate, al igual que en New York seas la capitana- dijo Julie.

-Si… no lo sé, en Royal Woods sus porristas son más hábiles- dijo Bianca ahora insegura.

-No digas eso, tú eres Bianca Hathaway, y cuando un Hathaway se propone algo, lo logra, como lo hiciste hace 3 años cuando hiciste la prueba y usabas frenos esa vez- dijo Julie enseñando una foto en la pared de Bianca a los 13, nombrada capitana de las porristas de New York.

-Jeje, si, aún recuerdo cuando le sonrió a los que adicionaban y tenía un pedazo de lechuga aquella vez- dijo Devin.

-Recuerdo ese día, amo ese recuerdo, unirme al equipo y ser parte de los coyotes de New York fue increíble- dijo Bianca recordando sus viejos días.

-Pero lo logro y se volvió la capitana, y lo volverás a lograr hermana- dijo Julie apoyando y abrazando a su hermana mayor y esta le regresa el abrazo.

-Awwww…- dijo Aaron sonriendo enternecido.

-Me conmueve el corazón ver a estas 2 tan unidas- dijo Ash.

-A ti y a mi hermano- dijo Devin.

-Ah… ¿las audiciones recuerdan?- dijo Zack desde el primer piso.

-¡Cierto!, ¡vámonos!- grito Bianca corriendo bajando las escaleras seguida por las demás.

* * *

 **Denme una H para Horror**

La camioneta Hathaway se estaciona frente a la secundaria de Royal Woods, y Bianca entra acompañada por sus hermanos y Aaron, aunque de paso, algunos chicos que venían a ver las pruebas veían a Bianca pasar.

-Hey… lindo uniforme Bianca- dijo un chico acompañado de otro.

-Te vez muy bien, muy atractiva-.

-Gra… gracias, chicos- dijo Bianca alagada por el cumplido.

-Oye, tal vez mas tarde tú y yo…- dijo el segundo chico rodeando a Bianca con su brazo cuando… Zack le da una mirada intimidante a ante la propuesta y Aaron sonreía amenazante –Eh… perdón recordé que iba… por allí- el chico y su amigo corren asustados.

-Miedosos- dijo Zack.

-Zack, Aaron saben que ya se cuidarme sola- dijo Bianca algo molesta con su hermano y amigo.

-¿Que? Los sujetos tenían pinta de idiotas- dijo Aaron.

-Además, nunca está de más proteger a mi pequeña hermanita- dijo Zack pellizcando la mejilla a Bianca.

-¿Y yo que soy?- pregunto Julie.

-Tu eres la mía pequeña- dijo Ash acariciando el pelo de su hermanita.

-¿Me compras un helado después?- dijo Julie subiéndose encima de Ash.

-No puedo decirte que no- dijo Ash.

-¡Viva!- grito Julie feliz.

-¿Te sientes nerviosa Bianca?- pregunto Devin.

-Un… un poco- contesto Bianca nerviosa.

-No tienes que estarlo, ya practicaste tu rutina varias veces, te sabes la coreografía al derecho y al revés- dijo Julie aun encima de Ash.

-Pero… y si algo sale mal, que tal si me tropiezo, o que tal si mi uniforme se rompe, o si huelo mal, o quizás…- decía Binca entrando en pánico.

-Bianca, Bianca, ¡Bianca tranquila contrólate!- grito Aaron sujetándola de los hombros para que se calmara.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba- dijo Bianca.

-Si te pones así se paranoica no lo conseguirás, solo respira profundo y tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien, ahora dite a ti misma, voy a lograrlo- dijo Zack.

-¿Voy a lograrlo?- dijo Bianca.

-No no no no, no lo preguntes, dite eso a ti misma, voy a lograrlo, voy a lograrlo- dice Ash.

-Voy a lograrlo, voy a lograrlo, ¡VOY LOGRARLO!- gritaba Bianca con ánimo.

-¿Y que es lo que vas a lograr?, dilo- dijo Devin,

-¡Sere parte del equipo de porristas de Royal Woods! ¡Yay!- grito Bianca con aun más espíritu.

-Pues entonces pruébalo, y gana ese puesto Bianca Abigail Hathaway- dijo Julie.

-¡Eso hare!- grito Bianca entrando de inmediato al gimnasio.

- _Snif_ … me llena de orgullo- dijo Zack secándose una lagrima.

-¿Estas llorando?- pregunto Julie.

-No, es orgullo líquido- dijo Zack.

-Claaaaro- dijo Aaron en un tono burlón.

Entonces los demás Hathaway más Aaron entran al gimnasio y se sientan en los asientos de espectadores y Devin prende su cámara.

-Siempre vengo preparado- dijo Devin.

-Me alegra que te quedaras Zacky y no te hayas devuelto a casa a esperar a que esto termine- dijo Julie.

-Sabes que me agrada ver a Bianca triunfar, además, es una oportunidad de oro para ver chicas lindas- dijo Zack observando a las chicas preparando para la prueba, y entonces Julie le da un golpe en el brazo –Auu, ¿y eso porque?

-Bianca me dijo que si decías eso lo hiciera- dijo Julie en lo que Zack se enoja.

-Te lo mereces por ligón- dijo Aaron.

-Tu cállate escupe fuego- dijo Zack.

-¿Así que esas son porristas?, según tengo entendido sirve para fomentar el espíritu y animar al público en partidos- dijo Patty desde el bolso de Julie.

-Sí, y Bianca al tener gran talento, busca ser una de ellas desde que tuvimos que dejar New York- dijo Julie.

-Genial- dijo Patty.

Entonces una chica terminaba su presentación y espera la opinión de la actual capitana de las porristas acompañada del equipo actual de animadoras.

Ella tiene cabello negro lacio con un broche y labios pintados de morado, además de llevar el uniforme de las porristas de Royal Woods.

-Y… ¿lo hice bien… capitana Emma?- pregunto la chica.

-Hmm… bien, fue tolerable, la próxima vez, se más flexibles, y no me hagan parecer que estoy viviendo una de esas películas blanco y negro sin sonido- dijo la capitana conocida como Emma.

-Entonces… ¿falle?- pregunto la chica.

-Solo diré… te llamaremos- dijo Emma en lo que la chica se retira, entonces Bianca toma aire y da un paso al frente -¿Nombre?-.

-Bi… Bianca Hathaway-.

-Bien, Bi-Bianca Hathaway, danos lo que tienes, y que por favor no sea una pérdida de tiempo- dijo Emma.

Bianca se pone de pie frente a todos, para luego dar una vuelta en el aire y luego extiende sus brazos, luego ella empieza a dar un par de movimientos de baile, después empieza a correr hacia una pared y gracias a esta puede dar un impulso y girar en el aire, y luego empieza a dar volteretas de ballet rápidas en un solo pie.

Cuando ella se detiene, ve hacia el caballo para impulsarse y dar vueltas en el aire, y así aterrizar en un trampolín y luego de 2 saltos e ir hacia las anillas de gimnasia colgadas en el techo, y poner sus pies en cada una de estas anillas, y empezar a dar pasos de baile sobre todos.

Y entonces con sus fuerzas salta hacia una barra de gimnasia donde con un par de vueltas salta en el aire, gira un par de veces más, y aterriza frente al jurado con un split, respirando un poco agitada, dejando a todo el mundo boquiabiertos de la impresión.

-¡Wooh!- grito Ash emocionado.

-¡Eso es Bi! Genial- grito Devin.

-¡Esa es mi hermana mayor!- grito Julie.

-Bien hecho Bianca- dijo Zack más tranquilo a comparación de sus hermanos pero igual de alegre por su hermana.

-¡Bravo Bia!- dijo Aaron aplaudiendo un poco fuerte.

-Aja… ¿es todo?- pregunto Emma sin estar impresionada.

-Sí, es todo- dijo Bianca.

-Solo puedo decir que estas…- iba a decir Emma cuando.

-¡Estuvo increíble!-

-¡Quisiera poder hacer eso!-.

-¿Quién vota porque la nueva sea la nueva capitana?-.

Todas ñas porristas hablaban y todas estaban de acuerdo en que Bianca estuvo excelente y sería una gran miembro, pero…

-¡¿Que?! Oh no no no no no y no, no pueden, no pueden estar hablando enserio, ¡lo que ELLA hizo!, fue completamente horrible- dijo Emma.

-No, fue genial, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?- pregunto una chica a Bianca.

-Ah, pu… pues, tengo experiencia, era porrista en mi otra escuela- dijo Bianca.

-Ahora voto porque ella sea capitana aquí, ¿Quién vota?- dijo otra chica y todas las demás levantan la mano… todas menos…

-¿Ah? esperen, no piensan reemplazarme o si, ¡yo soy la capitana! yo tengo el voto final y la nueva, adiós- dijo Emma apuntando a la salida.

-¿Qué?- dijo Bianca.

-¡¿Que?!- gritaron los demás Hathaway y Aaron.

-¡No puedes hablar enserio!- grito Aaron acercándose a Emma enojado.

-Hablo muy enserio pelo ridículo- dijo Emma.

-¡Escúchame muy bien! ¡Bianca lo hizo estupendo y tú no eres quien para decirle que lo hizo mal! ¡Ella estuvo practicando día y noche sin descanso para que una bruja como tu venga a decirle eso solo porque esta celosa de que sea mejor que ella!- gritaba Aaron diciendo sus verdades a Emma.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Quién te crees tú para hablarme así?!- pregunto Emma.

-¡Me llamo Aaron King y no pienso permitir que le hagas eso a mi amiga!-.

-Aaron- dijo Bianca sorprendida de cómo Aaron la defendía.

-¡Ja! ¿Y qué es lo que harás al respecto?, ¿eh?- dijo Emma tocando a Aaron en la cabeza con el dedo, pero Aaron no dice nada solo toma una barra de metal que estaba cerca y la dobla fácilmente.

-Esa… podrías ser tú- dijo Aaron enseñando la barra de metal lo cual hace que Emma trague saliva algo saliva, pero mantienen la calma.

-N-no te t-tengo m-miedo… y aun así ELLA no será una porrista- dijo Emma.

-¡Oye acéptalo, mi hermana lo hiso genial!- dijo Ash igual de enojado con Emma.

-¡Tu cállate niña!- grito Emma a Ash.

-No le grites a mi hermano, es un chico solo se dejó crecer el cabello- dijo Julie.

-Ah perdón enanita, pero tienes que tener esta altura para entrar a esta conversación- dijo Emma mirando feo a Julie muy cerca.

-Como yo- dijo Zack parándose frente a Emma con los brazos cruzados.

-Oye… serás guapo y todo, pero no me hablaras así, y este es MI equipo, y yo digo, que ella no entra- dijo Emma sonriendo burlona a Bianca y otra vez apuntando a la salida –Bye bye-.

Bianca se decepciona muy triste y decepcionada y se iba a retirar… pero…

-Bianca, Bianca, Bianca- dijo una porrista y entonces poco a poco todas las porristas gritaban el nombre de Bianca apoyándola aponiéndose a Emma.

-¿Qué?, cállense, ustedes no pueden opinar, YO soy la capitana, este es MI equipo- dijo Emma.

-ERA-.

-Y no es tuyo, es nuestro-.

-Y ahora, tenemos una nueva capitana- entonces todas las porristas estaban al lado y junto a Bianca de brazos cruzados mirando a Emma.

-¿Qué?, ¿me están degradando a sub-capitana?- dijo Emma sin creerlo.

-Tú lo dijiste, no nosotras-.

-Y más bien, no es degradando, más bien, como tu dirías, seria "como que" echando- todas las porristas apuntan a la salida.

-No me pueden echar, he dirigido este equipo desde que entre, no me pueden echar así no mas solo por una novata- dijo Emma al borde del enfado.

-Lo siento Emma, ya lo hicimos-.

-Bye bye- dijeron todas las porristas al unísono, entonces Emma gruñía tiro sus pompones y se retiraba y empujando a Devin haciéndolo a un lado.

-Esto no ha terminado Bianca Hathaway, ¡me las pagaras!- grito Emma retirándose definitivamente del gimnasio.

-Espera, ¿puedes mirar con cara de ogra enojada de nuevo a la cámara? no alcance a filmar la última- dijo Devin que había grabado todo, pero Emma solo salió cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

-¡Y no vuelvas!- dijo Patty en lo que todas miraban para saber de dónde vino la voz, pero Julie revisa su bolso –Lo siento- dijo en voz baja.

-Tranquila… ¡fui yo! lo siento, además, ¿cuál es su problema?, ¿porque quiere dejar fuera a Bianca del equipo?- pregunto Julie.

-Creo que puedo explicarte hermanita, veras…- dice Ash recordando.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

- _Veras, Emma Wong, era la más deseada, la más envidiada, la chica más admirada y especial para todos en la escuela…_ -.

Se mostraban como Emma era la más popular, deseada por todos los chicos, capitana de las porristas, y muy… muy vanidosa.

- _O así era… hasta la llegada de Bianca_ -.

Se ve cuando Bianca entra por primera vez a la secundaria, y los chicos que estaban con Emma al verla… se ponen alrededor de Bianca para saludarla, alagarla y quizás invitarla a salir.

- _Eso hiso que Emma sea ignorada y se enoje por ver que toda la escuela prefiere estar con Bianca, nuestra hermana era ahora la más querida por todos, digo, como no hacerlo, es amable, muy linda, servicial, y su timidez la hace adorable, pero logrando que Emma se sintiera celosa y con deseos vengativos_ -.

Emma hacia un dibujo de Bianca siendo ahorcada y luego apuñalando el dibujo con mucha ira.

* * *

-Y créanme, esa chica tiene algo mal en la cabeza- dijo Ash terminando su relato.

-Celosa de alguien que parece mejor que ella… porque me suena familiar- dijo Julie que en una burbuja de pensamiento apareció Winnie… - _Nah_ , debe ser solo yo- la burbuja desaparece.

-Sí, pero ciento que no hemos visto lo último de esa "Paris Hilton" de pacotilla- dijo Aaron.

-Es un fastidio, pero no le hagas caso Bianca, ella solo esta celosa-.

-Sí, Emma siempre elimina a las que tienen gran talento para que no la opaquen-.

-Eh… lo siento- dijo Bianca un poco avergonzada por lo que paso.

-Está bien, después de todo, igual la odiábamos-.

-Te lo dije Bianca, te dije que te volverías la capitana, 3 hurras por Bianca, hip hip…- dice Bianca.

-¡Hurra!- dijeron todos.

-Hip hip…-.

-¡Hurra!-.

-Hip hip…-

-¡Hurra!-.

Bianca sonreía feliz que haberlo logrado lo que se propuso, no solo todos incluyendo a su familia la apoyaron y defendieron para que cumpliera su cometido…

Pero… en otra parte…

-¡Argg! como que, no puedo creerlo- decía Emma caminando por el pasillo muy enojada, no, furiosa -Me sacaron de mi propio equipo, y no solo eso, ahora la novata Bianca me reemplazo, ¡esto no se va a quedar así!-.

* * *

-Hmmm… ira… envidia… celos… y un toque de deseos… ¡de venganza!, _jojojo_ parece que otra más ha caído en la desesperación- dijo Bandora desde su palacio luna y apunta con su cetro a la tierra - Alma atormentada, atenta escucha, toma mi poder y ¡vida mucha! ¡YA!- la bruja del mal dispara una flecha negra de su cetro y le llega a Emma que iba a justo a salir del establecimiento – _Venganimadora, sentí tu deseo querida, y yo te ayudare a conseguir eso… solo te pido que si vez esto_ \- enseña los pendientes de Julie y el anillo de Black claw – _Tráemelos_ -.

-De inmediato, ama Bandora- dijo Emma que se pone de pie y es rodeada de niebla oscura y luego enseñar otro aspecto.

Ahora su traje de porrista era de colores oscuros como negro y morado con la W del uniforme de un color blanco, el cabello en una coleta trenzada de color negro atada hacia atrás y la piel de una tonalidad azulada.

* * *

-¡Bien chicas!, como nueva capitana hagamos la practica matutina- dijo Bianca.

-¡Oh ho ho!- una chica levantaba la mano -¿Podemos incluir los saltos de carro?, Emma no me dejo hacerlos porque dice que destacan mucho, y que ella era la única que podía destacar-.

-Buena idea, todas hagamos los saltos de carro- dijo Bianca en lo que todas las porristas se alegran por la orden de su nueva capitana, en tanto los hermanos de Bianca y Aaron se habían quedado para ver la práctica.

-¿Bia es genial o qué?- dijo Aaron.

-Sí, no ha perdido su toque, ella es una verdadera líder- dijo Ash en lo que Zack y Devin asentían de acuerdo en eso, mientras Julie miraba con orgullo y admiración como Bianca animaba y lideraba a su escuadra.

-Oigan, ¿creen que yo un día podría ser tan buena como Bianca?- pregunto Julie.

-Eso ya dependerá de ti Julie, tienes talento para muchas cosas- dice Zack mirando su teléfono –Uh, un mensaje de Dana, que bien- el respondía en lo que Julie solo reía en voz baja por eso.

En tanto Patty comía una galleta en el bolso de Julie, e iba a dar otra gran mordida cuando…

-Oh no, porque justo ahora- dijo Patty.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué ocurre Patty?, ¿magia de Bandora?- preguntaba Julie.

-Sí, y esta…- decía la pequeña Kwanjin cuando… algo derriba las puertas mandándolos a volar –Justo alli-.

-Guau, la practica matutina ¿eh?… mejor hagamos MI practica- dijo Emma o ahora mejor dicho, Venganimadora.

- _Woow_ , increíble, una animadora zombie, como en las películas- dice Devin emocionado que saca rápidamente su cámara y empieza a filmar –Uh, y sí que es fea- dijo Devin en voz alta lo cual Venganimadora lo escucha y agita un poco sus pompones y lanza una descarga que destruye la cámara de Devin -¡Ahh! ¡Mi carama!, ¡oye, me la dieron en mi cumpleaños lunática, me debes 40 dólares!- gritaba Devin a la vez Ally, su tarántula sale de su cabello y chilla igual de enojada.

-Bianca Hathaway, ya me has llegado hasta la coronilla son tu cara bonita y buena actitud, hoy es tu fin- dijo Venganimadora apuntando a Bianca.

-¿Que? oye, ¿te conozco? si eres esa chica a quien no le regrese su lápiz ayer en clase, enserio lo siento- dijo Bianca.

-Equipo, es hora de que su verdadera capitana entre en juego- dice Venganimadora que lanza unas tiras de papel de sus pompones a las cabezas de sus excompañeras de equipo y entonces esos papeles forman unas mascaras que cubren por completo las cabezas de las animadora para luego quedar quietas como soldados -Ahora, destruyan a Bianca Hathaway, y también, a su asquerosa familia de allá, pero al de canas verdes… lo hare sufrir yo misma-.

Entonces las porristas voltean y ven a Bianca y también a su familia y a Aaron y los orificios que son los ojos de las mascaras brillan.

-Hay no- dijo Bianca que corre y se pone junto a sus hermanos.

-Animadoras controladas, no me gusta, no me gusta para nada- dijo Zack al frente de Bianca.

-Esto es… es… es…- trataba de hablar Ash medio asustado.

-¡ASOBROSO!- grito Devin feliz de vivir una pesadilla para otros pero un sueño aterrador para él, pero entonces, Julie con su teléfono envía rápido unos mensajes.

-¿Lista Patty?- dijo Julie en lo que su compañera Kwanjin asiente -¡Patty, alas brillantes!- entonces pasa la secuencia de transformación y Julie se vuelve Lady rose y entonces salta y se pone frente a la villana y se pone en posición cuando… Aaron se pone a su lado y agarra su hebilla.

-Te daré una mano Julie, porque si quiere a Bianca- dice Aaron se pone su hebilla materializando el cinturón -Será sobre mi cadáver, _¡DragoKnight fight!_ \- el traje/armadura de Aaron se materializa ahora era DragoKnight, el caballero dragón y se puso en posición de pelea.

-Al fin llegas, Lady rose, ¿Quién es el otro?- pregunto Venganimadora.

-Soy DragoKnight, y estoy encendido- dijo Aaron prendiendo fuego en su puño y va para allá para golpear a la villana.

-Ah pues en ese caso- dice Venganimadora que empieza a emitir una onda de ella misma y entonces… justo a su lado aparece otra Venganimadora igual a ella, solo que esta tenía un 2 en lugar de la W y gracias a eso esquivan el golpe de Aaron.

-Guau, ahora veo doble- dijo Julie.

-A ellos- dijo la primera Venganimadora.

-Claro- dijo Venganimadora 2 y ambas van a pelear contra los heroes.

La Venganimadora empezaba a pelear contra Julie esquivando sus patadas como podía, pero Julie intentaba darle con cada cosa que creaba pero la duplicada esquivaba sin problemas los ataques de Julie y luego salta dando volteretas en el aire y dándole múltiples patadas a Julie.

-Auch, debí aceptar esas clases de baile en la escuela cuando me la sugirieron- dijo Julie sobándose la cabeza.

Mientras que la original Venganimadora Peleaba puño a puño contra Aaron, con Venganimadora lanzando rayos y Aaron lanzando fuego, pero cada uno siempre esquivaba sin dar en el blanco, pero entonces Venganimadora de una rápida carrera le acierta un golpe a Aaron mandándolo contra los asientos del lugar.

-Para ser una porrista echada de su equipo sabes golpear- dijo Aaron.

-Después terminare contigo canas verdes, tengo mayores asuntos pendientes con ella- dijo Venganimadora que señala a Bianca la cual se asusta, y para evitar que Aaron moleste, deja un tercer clon para que pelee con Aaron mientras ella va hacia Bianca.

Venganimadora se acerca lentamente a los Hathaway y agita sus pompones generando fuego en ellas y Bianca estaba paralizada de miedo y no podía correr, pero sus hermanos se ponen frente para protegerla.

-¿La quieres?, Tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros primero- dijo Zack.

-Nadie toca a Bianca sin nuestro permiso- dijo Devin.

-Más vale que te alejes- dijo Ash.

-¿Ah? ¿Y qué van a hacerme?, solo son un largurucho, un niño raro y una chica de azul- dijo Venganimadora.

-¡Que soy un chico!- grito Ash.

-Eso… ¡no me importa!- Venganimadora salta sobre los hermanos Hathaway y estaba por golpear a Bianca cuando… algo se pone al frente y sucede una pequeña explosión y luego… desde el humo de la exposión, el brazo de Venganimadora es sujetada por un brazo hecho de…

- **Oye gracias, necesitaba entrar en calor** \- dijo Fuego que genera llamas a corta distancia el cual manda a volar a Venganimadora.

-Linc, chicas, si vinieron- dijo Julie aun esquivando patadas de Venganimadora 2.

-Cuales chi…- decía Venganimadora que se levantaba y recibe 2 patadas volviendo a ser mandado a volar.

-Pues aquí mismo- dijeron Ronnie Anne y Jazz que llegaron con una buena entrada.

-Jazz y Ronnie Anne también, que alegría- dijo Bianca feliz pero sin que ninguno viera es sujetada por los brazos por las porristas controladas –Oh… auch, aprieta-.

Julie entonces genera un enorme puño de gorila que manda a volar al clon y se pone frente a ala original que se vuelve a poner de pie.

-Nadie, toca a mi hermana mientras estoy aquí- dijo Julie que va volando directo contra la original, pero entonces Venganimadora genera electricidad en sus pompones y dispara, entonces Julie alcanza a crear un escudo medieval bloqueando el ataque, pero la onda igual la hace retroceder –Auch, debí pensar mejor.

- **Muy bien, tu espectáculo termino** \- Fuego salta para dar un puñetazo en llamas, pero Venganimadora se hace a un lado haciendo que Fuego golpee el suelo y la villana aprovecha y le da una patada.

Ronnie Anne crea discos mágicos y dispara a la derecha y Jazz lanza energía a la izquierda, pero Venganimadora salta y de sus pompones disparara electricidad el cual les a ambas chicas.

- **Eso dolió, pero ya me enoje, prepararte para una dosis de…** \- Fuego toca el Omnitrix de su pecho y se transforma en - **¡CUATROBRAZOS!… o… ¡Snare-oh!** -.

-Jaja, papel higiénico parlante, ahora si en hiciste el día- dijo Venganimadora que enciende otra vez llamas en los pompones, pero Snare-oh logra evitar esos ataques volviendo su cuerpo en vendas flotantes.

- **Pues este papel también tiene sus trucos** \- dijo Snare-oh que usa sus vendas para atrapar los brazos de Venganimadora y luego Snare-oh toma su forma física y azota a la villana contra el suelo y luego contra el techo – **Te tengo** -.

Sin embargo, Venganimadora se duplica logrando zafarse de las vendas de Snare-oh y aterrizar en el suelo para luego dar volteretas y ambas dando una fuerte patada a la cabeza de Snare-oh contra la pared del gimnasio.

-¡Oye! ¡Nadie lo golpea más que yo!, _Kimo Chaa_ \- Ronnie Anne genera rayos directo a la villana, pero Venganimadora chasquea los dedos y…

- _¡Karyū no tekken!_ \- Aaron estaba por darle a la clon con un puñetazo en llamas, pero la clon esquiva y luego sujetar el brazo de Aaron y mandarlo a un lado recibiendo el ataque.

-Ups- dijo Ronnie Anne.

- _Aouu_ , oye, no soy el escudo humano de nadie- dijo Aaron que intentaba golpear a la original, pero esta seguía esquivando sin problemas.

Mientras con Bianca trataba de zafarse de las animadoras controladas que la tenían buen sujetada.

-Chicas, por favor ya suéltenme soy Bianca, su amiga y nueva capitana, ¿que no me reconocen?- decía Bianca pero las animadoras no reaccionan.

-Bien, ya me harte, chicos, a la carga- dijo Ash que junto a Zack y Devin van por las porristas, y sin que ninguna prestara atención, Ash le da una patada a una, Zack empuja a otra y Devin con fuerza hace caer a la tercera, liberando a Bianca.

-Chicos, lo hicieron- dijo Bianca abrazando a sus hermanos.

-Hay que salir de aquí, Julie, Aaron y los demás se encargaran- dijo Zack que junto a sus hermanos corren hacia la salida, pero más animadoras controladas bloquean la salida.

-Les dije…- Venganimadora patea a Aaron aún lado y salta en frente de los Hathaway -Que no se harían- iba a lanzar otro rayo cuando… Aaron la golpea con un _Karyū no Kagitsume_.

-Aún no hemos terminado chica- dijo Aaron.

-¡No te metas!- Venganimadora genera fuego en sus pompones y los lanza contra Aaron pero… la parte del casco que cubre la boca de Aaron se abre y… Aaron empieza a aspirar las llamas que Venganimadora lanzo y da un pequeño eructo.

-Como te atreves a atacar a esta pobre damisela, que deshonroso, además… ¡tus llamas saben horrible!- grito Aaron limpiándose la lengua y cerrando esa parte de su casco.

-¿Qué?, ¿te comiste eso?- dijo Venganimadora sorprendida.

-Sí, y déjame decirte que eh probado mejores, pero ahora veras lo que es fuego de verdad, _¡Karyū no Hōkō!_ \- Aaron lanza una gran llamarada de su boca a una corta distancia la cual la hace chocar a Venganimadora contra la pared -¡Oh sí!- Aaron iba a corriendo para darle otro golpe, pero la clon con la que peleaba le corta espacio volviendo a pelear.

Mientras Julie por su parte peleaba contra las otras 2 clones de Venganimadora, Julie generaba 2 mazos para atacar, pero las villanas esquivaban todos sus golpes y ataques con una gran evasión.

-Son demasiado agiles y rápidas, no tengo un tiro directo- dijo Julie quedándose sin opciones.

- _¡Ahhhhhh!, por fin lo recordé, ¡como lo pude olvidar!_ \- dice Patty en lo que Julie esquiva otro disparo eléctrico.

-¿Que ocurre Patty?, ¿es algo malo?- pregunto Julie.

- _Veras Julie, las Lady rose no solo peleaban mano a mano o creando cosas… bueno… no tengo tiempo de explicar, solo extiende tu mano y vendrá a ti_ \- dijo Patty.

-¿O-k?, ojala funcione- dijo Julie que extiende su mano como le dijo Patty.

* * *

En la casa Hathaway, Dragon enterraba cosas en el jardín, pero entonces ve algo que brillaba en un extremo cerca de la casa y Dragon lo empieza a desenterrar y entonces…

Algo sale de allí y era un fragmento del meteorito de donde vinieron los pendientes y entonces, esa cosa de manera rápida se fue volando a una velocidad increíble.

Dragon vio eso confundido y entonces en lugar de perseguirlo… solo levanta las patas y continua con sus excavaciones y entierros de huesos.

* * *

Julie estaba en posición esperando mientras era rodeado ahora de 3 clones de Venganimadora, entonces… algo llega a gran velocidad destrozando la pared, y llega a la mano de Julie brillando con gran intensidad.

Y entonces, cuando Julie abre los ve… un objeto redondo de color rosa con un bode blanco y una mariposa en medio, ese objeto era un…

-¿Un yoyo?- dijo Julie.

-¿Un yoyo?- dijeron los demás.

-Es oficial, estamos muertos- dijo Zack en lo que sin fijarse, es sujetado de los brazos por las animadoras controladas, y era lo mismo para sus 2 hermanos-

-¡Oigan, suéltenme!- dijo Ash tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-¡Chicos!- grito Julie que vuelve a esquivar saltando las descargar de las clones

- _Julie, usa el arma, sé que quizás parezca un juguete, pero confía en mí y en ti, recuerda que la suerte esta de tu lado_ \- dijo Patty.

-La suerte está de mi lado…- dice Julie que asiente decidida –Bien-.

Julie entonces ve como Ronnie Anne cubría a Jazz con una barrera mágica los ataques eléctricos de 2 clones de Venganimadora, y por parte de Snare-oh este intentaba atrapar a las 2 clones que tiene que enfrentar con sus vendas pero sin éxito.

- **Aun no estamos derrotados** \- intenta usar las vendad de sus manos para atrapar a las clones, pero estas saltan muy alto evitando las vendas.

-¡Aquí voy!- dijo Julie que empieza a girar el yoyo y atrapa por las piernas a los clones y entonces jala la cuerda del yoyo y con eso, golpea a las 3 clones que peleaban con ella -¡Increíble! ¿Yo hice eso?-

- _Y no es lo único que puede hacer, anda, hazlo girar más_ \- dijo Patty en lo que Julie asiente y empieza a girar el yoyo una y otra vez de manera rápida y luego empieza a hacer trucos con él y girarlo más rápido, hasta que… se prende en fuego rosa.

-De lujo- dijo Julie sonriendo y entonces de manera rápida con su yoyo, golpea noqueando a las porristas controladas liberando a sus hermanos y hermana, y al resto de clones.

-Guau- dijeron Ronnie Anne y Jazz.

- **Increíble** \- dijo Snare-oh

-Pero que acaba de…- decía Venganimadora que recibe el último golpe del yoyo, el cual fue tan fuerte que la manda directo contra el pasillo de la secundaria.

-Y Zack me decía que jugar con un yoyo a los 7 era una pérdida de tiempo- dijo Julie.

-Te escuche- dijo Zack ofendido.

-Hay vamos hermano, no te enojes tan…- decía Julie cuando siente algo, y ve que Venganimadora se empieza a levantar y el aura maligna de Bandora se intensifica y ahora era visible –Oh no, no de nuevo-.

- **¡Vas a pagar, por esto!** \- dijo Venganimadora que hace desaparecer a sus clones y luego de una manera rápida empuja a Julie contra la pared y sosteniéndola del cuello contra ella.

-¡Julie no! ¡Oye payaso maquillado, nadie lastima a mis amigos!- dijo Aaron que va directo contra Venganimadora al igual que las chicas y Snare-oh, pero Venganimadora lanza un rayo oscuro tan fuerte que logra mandarlos a volar y hace que Snare-oh regrese a la normalidad.

-Auch, eso no estuvo bien- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Basta! ¡Es a mí a quien quieres, déjalos en paz!- dijo Bianca acercándose a la villana.

- **¿Ah?, al fin decides entregarte, ¿no?** \- dijo Venganimadora.

-¡Bianca no lo hagas!- dijo Devin pero Bianca lo detiene.

-Si tanto me odias, hazme lo que quieras, con tal de que ya no los lastimes, y dejes ir a mis hermanos- dijo Bianca.

-No puede estar hablando enserio ¿cierto?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Si es por sus hermanos, ella hará lo que sea, enserio- dijo Jazz.

Venganimadora sonríe y suelta a Julie cayendo ella al suelo y empieza a cargar electricidad en su pompón pero por las dudas crea replicas entre ella y Bianca para evitar que ella huya y que nadie estorbe.

- **Hasta nunca, ¡Bianca Hathaway!** \- grito Venganimadora que disparar la descarga maligna y todo pasa en cámara lenta.

-¡NO!- grito Aaron y todos se tapan los ojos para evitar ver eso

-¡BIANCA!- gritaron Ash, Devin y Zack a la vez y Julie iba a usar su yoyo para tratar de salvarla pero luego… el rayo choca estallando y todos pensaron lo peor…

Pero cuando el humo se disipa… ven que no hay nada y escuchan un ruido y ven encima de la cancha de básquetbol… a Bianca a salvo y siendo cargada por alguien de traje negro-morado con orejas de zorro.

-¿Llamaron a un súper héroe?- dijo el héroe de la destrucción, Black claw.

-¡Tu!- dijeron Julie y Zack, pero los demás estaban algo confundidos.

- **¡¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?!** \- grito Venganimadora en lo que Bianca es bajada por el héroe

-Más vale que se protejas bella dama, esto puede ponerse feo- dijo Black claw poniéndose en posición de combate –Para los nuevos aquí, soy Black claw, pero pueden llamarme "el héroe asombroso y formidable que nos salvó el pellejo"-.

-Más bien un presumido es lo que veo- dijo Aaron que ve el anillo que lleva el héroe zorro -Eso es…-.

-¿Bonito eh?, es el anillo de la destrucción- dijo Black claw.

- _Lo que le otorga a su portador los poderes del legendario héroe de la fuerza y destrucción. Black claw, hola Pattifly, ¿Qué me cuentas?_ \- dijo el Kwanjin de Black claw, Rouge.

- _No tenemos tiempo de charlar, tenemos trabajo_ \- dijo Patty.

-Gusto verte de nuevo- dijo Julie saludando.

-Hey, hola mi lady, ¿lista para trabajar juntos de nuevo?- dijo Black claw.

- _Él es Black claw, su anillo también es algo que yo quiero, ¡Tráemelo!_ \- dijo Bandora a través de Venganimadora.

- **¡Dame tu anillo!** \- exigió Venganimadora con los ojos brillando en morado.

-Hay, a otro perro con ese hueso, ¿no te sabes una de vaqueros?- dijo Black claw en lo que Venganimadora agita sus pompones generando fuego en ellas y va directo, y aparentemente le dio y lo desintegro, al dejar solo un cráter, lo cual deja a todos sin palabras.

-¡Black claw!- grito Julie.

- **Eso fue sencillo, bueno, donde estaba…** \- decía Venganimadora cuando…

-¡Oye!, chica de extensiones, aquí arriba- dijo Black claw que estaba de pie en el techo del gimnasio –Debes mejorar tus reflejos ¿eh?-.

Venganimadora se enoja, y con sus pompones dispara una descarga, pero luego Black Claw salta y lo esquiva y con una pirueta en el aire, logra golpear a Venganimadora, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-¡Oh sí!, denme una B y una C, Black claw, ese soy yo- dijo Black claw.

-Saben, cuando me imagine al héroe contraparte de Julie… yo lo imagine más…- decía Lincoln

-¿Serio?- dijo Ronnie Anne y Lincoln asiente.

-Miren el lado bueno, no es un ser vanidoso, glotón que amenace con destruir por comida- dijo Jazz.

- ** _Grrr_ , ¡no se queden hay como lámparas tontas, atrápenlo!**\- dijo Venganimadora mandando a sus clones contra el héroe de la destrucción

-El zorro empezó su cacería- dijo Black claw que salta y luego frota sus manos, y de estas salen rayos morados oscuros, y luego… se manifiestan en algo, era un bastón bō.

- _Hora de que muestres que tienes talento niño_ \- dijo Rouge.

Las Venganimadoras van por Black claw, pero él las esquivaba con agilidad y apenas les podía tocar un pelo, entonces Black claw separa su bastón en 2, y con mucha agilidad deja a las clones fuera de combate.

-Puedo seguir todo el día, _wooh_ \- dijo Black Claw.

-¿Alguien siente que sobramos ahora?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Si… ¿quieren ver cómo termina esto?- dijo Jazz sentándose en los asientos del gimnasio acompañada de Lincoln y Ronnie Anne.

-Oigan, nos dan una mano por aquí- dijo Zack que junto a sus hermanos aun eran rodeados por las porristas controladas.

-Oh, había olvidado eso- Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en Wildivin ey con sus lianas, atrapa a todas las porristas controlas y al resto de Hathaway les hace tomar asiento – **Hubiera traído palomitas** \- dijo Wildvine.

Black claw golpea a otra clon de Venganimadora con su bastón mandándolo a volar contra la red de basquetbol.

-Jaja, si, héroe 1, villana 0- dijo Black claw.

- ** _Grrr_ , pulgoso insolente, como te atreves a interrumpir mi venganza**\- dijo Venganimadora.

-Bueno, soy un héroe, me gusta ver las reacciones de frustración en la cara de los tipos malos, como tú- dijo Black claw en lo que Venganimadora lanza fuego de sus pompones, pero Julie girando su yoyo logra repeler el fuego de la izquierda y Aaron hace a un lado fácilmente el de la izquierda –Ya era hora, vencer a un villano solo es aburrido-.

-Ella ataco a mi hermana, además soy la única que la puede purificar- dijo Julie.

-Yo por la misma razón, lo hago por Bianca, además le dije que la dejaría así- dijo Aaron que vuelve a doblar otra vara de metal.

Venganimadora entonces agita sus pompones otra vez y genera electricidad oscura y se dispone a atacar, pero el trio de héroes solo esquivaba, Julie gira su yoyo y atrapa el brazo de la villana y Black claw aprovecha y le da un zarpazo.

- _Karyū no Koen_ \- Aaron lanza una gran bola de fuego que Venganimadora salta y esquiva pero Aaron salta y le da una ardiente patada en el estómago –Ya me desahogue contigo, hora de ver lo que el legendario dúo Lady rose y Black claw pueden hacer-

-¡Lucky Shine!- grita Julie que lanza una moneda creada por ella y entonces sale… -¿Un gancho con cuerda?- Julie entonces se enfoca en Black claw que seguía peleando y lo enfoca a él, y luego a los postes y luego a su gancho- Ya se- Julie gira el gancho y las sostiene contra los postes del lugar y se columpia y derriba a las clones que se estaban levantando y volviendo a caer como pinos de boliche, y luego dándole un golpe a Venganimadora con la pierna.

Venganimadora se enoja y vuelve a lanzar rayos pero Julie evadía y luego vuela hacia el poste tomando la soga con gancho.

-¡QUEDATE QUIETA MOSCA FASTIODOSA!-gritaba Venganimadora furia, mientras Julie evitaba todos los disparos.

-Más bien tu serás la quieta- Julie gira la soga con chancho sujetando la muñeca de Venganimadora y de un jalón, hace que tire sus pompones hacia el aire.

- **¡NO!** -grita Venganimadora.

Luego Black Claw salta y Julie Toma a Black claw de La mano

-Ahora Black Claw- Julie lanza a Black Claw contra los pompones de Venganimadora

-¡FOXACLYSM!- grito Black claw con energía destructiva en su garra eh impacta contra los pompones haciendo que se destruyan.

- **¡Mis pompones!** \- grito Venganimadora que luego ve a ambos héroes que saltan y la noquean con una patada entre ambos.

-No más maldades para ti hechizada- dijo Julie que luego su yoyo brilla y entonces esta entiende y la empieza a girar a gran velocidad –Te liberare de ese mal- el yoyo es arrojado hasta quedar en la cabeza de vaneganimadora drenándole la maldad de Bandora y regresándola a ser Emma y Julie recupera su yoyo –Te tengo- Julie toca su yoyo y esta saca la oscuridad ahora siendo polvo de luz purificada -¡Milagrosa Lady rose!- Julie lanza el gancho al aire y esta explota en un onda que arregla todo lo destruido en la batalla, incluyendo el gimnasio, la cámara de Devin, desapareciendo a las clones de Venganimadora y más importante liberando a la porristas de ese control –Amo mi nuevo juguete- dijo mirando su yoyo.

* * *

-¡¿Que?! ¡No es justos! ¡¿Otra vez?!- gritaba Bandora que lanzaba rayos de sus manos destruyendo lo que había en su guarida -¿Dónde estás Sylvarion?, debo desahogarme con alguien-.

Bandora entonces empuja un sofá que había en el lugar y allí estaba escondido Sylvarion que empezó a correr por su vida y Bandora lo empieza a perseguir de manera cómica con su cetro.

* * *

-Ganamos- dijeron tanto Julie como Black claw chocando los puños.

-Lo hicieron genial, son un buen dúo, como dicen las leyendas de mi hogar- dijo Aaron.

-Gracias chico dragón- dijo Black claw en lo que ambos se dan la mano en señal de respeto.

-Ah, ¿Que paso? ¿Porque estamos afuera?-.

-No lo sé- las porristas habían despertado y reaccionado sin recordar nada.

-Auch… mi cabeza, ¿qué paso? ¿Y qué hago acá?- dijo Emma despertando.

- **Gracias a dios que no recuerdan nada** \- dijo Wildvine regresando a ser Lincoln.

-Sí, imagínate los psiquiatras que tienen que atender a muchas chicas traumadas- dijo Jazz.

-¡Si! ¡Mi cámara!- dijo Devin abrazando su cámara y besándola un par de veces, y Ally no evita reírse un poco por eso.

-¿Todas están bien?- dijo Bianca ayudando a cada una de sus amigas.

-Sí, algo mareadas, pero si estamos bien capitana-.

Bianca se pone feliz de que todo este normal, pero después ve a Emma en el suelo tratando de levantarse y ella entonces decide acercarse y… le ofrece la mano.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Emma.

-Ayudándote, ¿qué más haría?- dijo Bianca.

-¿Porque? Ya tienes lo que querías, me quitaste todo lo que tenía, ya no hay nada más que puedas hacer contra mí- dijo Emma con la mirada aún lado para no ver a Bianca.

-Escucha, yo nunca quise popular, tampoco quería quitarte tu puesto de capitana pero… una capitana debe guiar a su equipo, no ser mejor ni destacar más que ellos, es lo que yo aprendí allá en New York cuando la antigua capitana me dejo a mí a cargo a pesar de que en ese momento solo tenía 13- dijo Bianca con una sonrisa honesta.

Emma mira a Bianca y se lo piensa bien, era cierto, fue vanidosa, controladora y nunca le daba a las demás la oportunidad de lucirse, y entonces… decide tomar la mano de Binca y gracias a ella se levanta.

-No esperaba… tanta sinceridad de tu parte- dijo Emma.

-Sabes… técnicamente no fuiste echada oficialmente, así que, aun eres parte de las porristas, ¿qué dices?- dijo Bianca.

-¿De verdad?, ¿Luego de lo que dije?… no creo que me acepten- dice Emma con la mirada baja.

-Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad- dijo Bianca en lo que Emma mira hacia las demás porristas y… están asienten.

-Si la capitana dice que estas dentro, lo estas-.

Emma sonríe un poco por esas palabras –Esta bien… si tú lo dices-.

-Conmovedor- dijo Zack fingiendo secarse una lágrima.

-Así es Bianca, siempre logra sacar lo mejor de las personas- dijo Ash.

-Vaya, tu hermana tiene razón- dijo Emma.

-Por última vez… ¡SOY UN CHICO!- grito Ash ya harto de esa broma y todos se rien.

* * *

Ya de noche, en la secundaria, sucedía un partido de futbol americano entonces, donde Royal Woods jugaba contra un equipo rival.

-¿Lista chicas?- pregunto Bianca.

-¡Listas!- dijeron las porristas.

-Te seguimos, Capitana- dijo Emma sonriéndole a Bianca y entre todas daban un espectáculo animando y subiéndole el ánimo a todo el público, y gracias a eso, el equipo de Royal Woods anota y ganan.

-¡Anotaron! Que bien- dijo Marah.

-Todo gracias al apoyo de nuestra Bianca y su equipo, ¡Eso es hija!- grito Johnny en lo que Bianca los ve y los saluda.

-Es muy buena, sabía que tenía un talento natural- dijo Aaron.

-Ahora la admiro más- dijo Julie.

-Y con mucha razón- dijo Patty desde el bolso de Julie.

-Que orgullo me da ella- dijo Zack sonriendo.

-Me alegra que todo terminara bien entre Bi y esa chica- dijo Ash.

-Tú lo has dicho… "hermana"- dijo Devin.

-¡Devin, cállate!- grito Ash.

Termina todo con una imagen congelada de Bianca animando junto a su equipo y al fondo salía Lady rose atrás con su yoyo.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	92. Lanza, Anota, Peligro

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En la escuela primaria de Royal Woods, las clases de hoy estaban por finalizar.

-Niños, les tengo un anuncio, hoy inicia el programa de extracurriculares o elección de clubes- dijo la Sra. Johnson.

-Uhhh…- dijeron todos los alumnos impresionados al oír la noticia.

-Elijan las que quieran y a cuantos entraran, recuerden que esos los ayudara cuando quieran entrar a buenas universidades en el futuro- dijo la maestra en lo que la campana sonó y todos salieron con prisa del salón.

-Genial, me uniré a un club de karate, tengo que trabajar en esas nenas- dijo Jazz señalando sus piernas y haciendo movimientos de ese arte marcial.

-Nada mal amiga, yo veré si puedo unirme al de lectura- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que los demás la miran raro –Me gusta leer, ¡Ok!-.

-Me uniré al de las teorías conspirativas, tengo mucho que compartir- dijo el chaparro Zach sacando una carpeta catalogada como "ultra secreto".

-Yo me uniré al de jardinería, crecer en una granja me hizo tenerle gusto a las plantas, además Virginia ama mis arreglos florales- dijo el pelirrojo Liam.

-Yo al de natación, tener una piscina no significa que no nade en ella- dijo una chica de cabello castaño claro en una trenza con un moño azul en él, aretes blancos, y un atuendo que consiste en una camisa amarilla con una falda azul, junto con largos calcetines blancos, completados con zapatos marrones, la conocida chica Jordan.

Julie por su parte veía las opciones en una tabla en la pared y toma la de ballet… más otro que sin dudar tomo.

-¿Cual tomaste Julie?- pregunto Clyde.

-Eh… eh…- Julie pone uno de los panfletos encima –Ballet, elegí ballet-.

-Vaya genial, te verás linda en esos tutus amiga- dijo Jordan.

-Bueno, yo tomare el de basquetbol, una vez más demostrare mis grandes dotes para impresionar chicas- dijo el pecoso Rusty besando sus… "músculos" y enseñándole a las chicas.

- _Nah_ …- dijeron las chicas del grupo.

-Veamos… si, fotografía- dijo Clyde eligiendo uno.

-No sabía que te gustaba la fotografía Clyde- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-No iras a tomar fotos de Lori, o si Clydesdale- dijo Jazz en un tono de burla.

-Claro que no, solo me gusta hacerlo, además es uno de los pocos que mis papas creen que no es peligroso para mi… quería unirme al de robótica, pero creen que tantos cables aran que me enrede- dijo Clyde en lo que nuestro protagonista de cabello blanco veía las opciones que había.

-Hmm… cocina… música… arte…- se decía Lincoln aun indeciso.

-Esas opciones, te quedan- dijo Jordan.

-Sí, elige alguna que te guste- dijo Rusty.

-No lo sé, esas actividades son buenas, no lo niego… para mis hermanas o para mis padres, pero no para mí- dijo Lincoln.

-Ya no te pongas así, ya encontraras una- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Mientras los demás veremos los que elegimos, adiós- dijo Liam en que todos se retiran para ver sus opciones de clubes, dejando al peliblanco pensativo e indeciso.

-Costura, suena bien… si fuera Leni, ¿poesía?… Lucy ya está ahí, no quiero interrumpirla, ¿ciencia? no soy Lisa, no me se la tabla periódica de memoria… ¡Ahhh! ninguno de estos clubes es para mí- dijo Lincoln que se desanima y se retira sin haber elegido ningún club.

* * *

 **Lanza, Anota, Peligro**

Después de salir de la escuela, Lincoln llego caminando a su casa donde ve a Lynn practicando deportes a su manera.

-Hola Lynn, ¿practicando otra vez verdad?- dijo Lincoln aun medio melancólico.

-No, ya termine, me iré a dar un baño- dijo Lynn entrando a la casa.

-Tal vez debería crear mi propio club, de fanáticos de AAARGH, o uno de Ace Savyy o algo así…- decia Lincoln pensativo hasta que siente algo en sus pies, el balón de soccer de Lynn –Oye Lynn, olvidaste tu…- Lincoln entonces lo ve bien y… lo patea un poco moviéndolo.

Luego Lincoln lo piensa un poco y vuelve a patearlo un poco más fuerte, entonces observaba si alguien lo observaba y entonces agarra el balón y lo lanza hacia arriba y luego a rebotarlo con las piernas, no conforme con eso lo pateo hacia arriba y con su pie derecho lo espera y lo patea dando un gol en la red del patio, después Lincoln lo vuelve a agarrar y lo empieza a rebotar muchas veces contra su cabeza.

-Ya veo por qué a Lynn lo hace todo el tiempo, ¡es divertido! jajaja- dijo Lincoln divirtiéndose con el balón de su hermana.

-Oye Linc, ¿has visto mi…?- decía Lynn cuando observo como Lincoln seguía rebotando y haciendo trucos con el balón como girarlo y equilibrarlo con solo el dedo, entonces Lynn llama a sus hermanas para que ellas vean lo que su hermano hace.

-Jeje, entonces Loud tiene el balón- dijo el peliblanco dando rebotes con los pies -Y entonces, la lanza y ¡goooool!- gritaba Lincoln que anoto otra pero después se calmó –Jaja… jejeje, que mal que nadie lo vio-.

Sin embargo, sin que menos se lo espera, escucha muchos aplausos, entonces nuestro héroe voltea y eran de sus hermanas.

- _Woo_ , eso es hermanito- dijo Luna.

-Loud patea y anota- dijo Lola.

-Bravo- dijo Lucy en su aparente desanimo.

-Oh… eh… ¿lo vieron?- pregunto Lincoln algo avergonzado.

-Lo vimos, TODO- dijo Lana.

-Lincoln, ¿porque jamás nos dijiste que podías hacer lo que Lynn podía?- pregunto Leni curiosa.

-Yo… no… no lo sé, y lo raro, no he sentido ese calambre desde hace tiempo, creo que tantas veces que he pateado traseros dio frutos… creo- dice Lincoln en lo que luego siente que le tocan el brazo, y era Lana.

-Es cierto, miren este brazo de fideo, ahora si tiene relleno- dijo Lana en lo que Lincoln se ofende y luego Lola también lo toca también.

-Es cierto, ahora está un poco más duro, y grueso- dijo Lola en lo que luego Luan es la que toca a Lincoln.

-Si, al fin inflaste ese globo, jajajaj, ¿entiendes?- dijo Luan.

-Ya ya entendí, ya no soy un debilucho- dijo Lincoln ya apartando a sus hermanas de él y alejándose un poco.

-Oye, tengo una idea, ¿porque no entras al club de soccer de tu escuela?- dijo Lynn en lo que Lincoln al oir eso se va corriendo hacia la dirección contraria a su casa.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?- dijo Lori.

-Guau, hay que admitir que ahora es más rápido que antes- dijo Lynn.

-Oooh… con razón no lo pude atrapar cuando lo quise hacer mi mayordomo en mi fiesta de té- dijo Lola.

-Sí, si quieres jugar a eso de nuevo consíguele un disfraz más grande- dijo Lisa.

* * *

Lincoln corría tan rápido como podía hasta que llego al patio de la escuela, donde el Entrenador Pacowski hacia las pruebas para un equipo de soccer cuando…

-¡Entrenador Pacowski! ¡Entrenador Pacowski!- decía Lincoln llamando la atención de su maestro de educación física.

-¿Ah?, ah, eres tu Loud, ¿que necesitas?- pregunto el entrenador.

-Señor… vengo a hacer la prueba para unirme- dijo Lincoln firme.

-¿Tu?… ¿unirte? no sé si recuerdas pero la última vez que te uniste a un deporte no resulto bien para nadie, mejor siéntate en algún lado a leer uno de esos libros tuyos con dibujos- dijo el Entrenador Pacowski siguiendo con su lista.

-¿Esta dudando de mí?, escuche, sé que la pata ese día, pero ya no soy el mismo, déjeme demostrarle lo contario, o recuerda ayer en quemador cuando…

* * *

Pasaba un Flashback en clase de educación física, Lincoln y su clase esquivaban los balones lanzados por el entrenador Pacowski, pero entonces… Lincoln por instinto atrapa el balón y lo lanza tan fuerte que… golpea al entrenador tan fuerte en la cara que lo deja en el suelo.

-Uuy- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

-Si… prefiero no hacerlo, muy bien, te aceptare, pero por favor no llores después pidiéndome que te saque- dijo el entrenador Pacowski escribiendo el nombre de Lincoln en su lista.

-Le demostrare que puedo hacerlo y no soy el mismo de…- dijo Lincoln ve un balón que le iba a llegar y por instinto este gira y da una patada lateral y… anota –Guau, estuvo cerca-.

El entrenador Pakowski al ver eso… marca con un _tick_ de aprobado al lado del nombre de Lincoln de inmediato, en forma de decir que está adentro.

-Tu deseo se cumplió Loud, te veo mañana temprano- dijo el entrenador.

- _Woohoo_ , no me sentí tan emocionado desde que vencí a Vilg… vil villano en ese juego tan difícil… cada año inventan niveles más complicados jeje- dijo Lincoln pero Pakowski no le prestó atención y se va a seguir entrenando a los demás –Fiu… por poco y abro la boca-.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lincoln se despierta temprano se limpia en el baño y se retira de su casa hasta llegar a la escuela, donde el entrenador lo esperaba y se junta con los otros miembros del equipo de soccer.

Entonces ocurren practicas durante días, Lincoln primero practicaba como lanzar goles, practicar como pasar un balón a otro jugador, tratar de dar un gol hacia el portero, sin embargo también hacían ejercicios comunes como lagartijas, trotar y flexiones, en ocasiones sus hermanas menores o amigos lo veían practicar y se sentían felices por él, por qué Lincoln se notaba contento en jugar y practicar.

Después de otro día, Lincoln seguía practicando goles, mientras sus amigos del equipo Omnitrix lo veían.

-Así que… decidió ir al soccer, guau- dijo Rex.

-Y yo creía que aun tenia calambres por correr 3 pasos- dijo Kevin riéndose pero luego Ronnie Anne le da un zafe.

-Hay que apoyarlo con todo- dijo Jazz.

-Estoy de acuerdo… ¿oigan, donde esta Julie?- pregunto Chase.

-¿Ah?, no lo sé, no la eh visto, ¿y ustedes?- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que los demás niegan.

-Hola chicos- decía Clyde que llegaba con los demás amigos de Lincoln, y Kevin al verlos se ponen su máscara especial.

-Que hay Clyde- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿En dónde estabas?- pregunto Rex.

-En nuestros clubes… guau, nunca vi a mi amigo tan motivado- dijo Clyde viendo como Lincoln seguía practicando.

-Oye gafas, ¿has visto a Julie?- pregunto Kevin.

-Me llamo Clyde, y no- dijo Clyde viendo molesto a Kevin.

-Debo decir que se ve bien en uniforme- dijo la chica Jordan en lo que Ronnie Anne al escucharla alza una ceja.

-No te dejes llevar amiga- dijo Jazz tranquilizando a su amiga.

-Peor si ve eso- dijo Chase que apunta a la cancha y allí ven a Mindy que le trajo agua a Lincoln.

-Ten Linky, agua purificada para mi atleta estrella- dijo Mindy que le guiña un ojo a Lincoln.

-Eh… gracias- dijo Lincoln que empieza a beber el agua.

-Esa rubiecita quien se cree…- Ronnie Anne iba para allá cuando… todos ven que 2 grandulones se acercan a Lincoln y Mindy por miedo se esconde detrás de él.

-Oye Hawk, mira quien está aquí- dijo un chico grande de piel clara, con cabello castaño con un peinado tipo punk y le falta un diente frontal, usaba una camiseta oscura de color caqui, pantalones cortos azules y tenis blancos con dos rayas azules.

-Si Hank, es la pulga de blanco- dijo otro chico igual de grande que el otro, pero este es de piel oscura, con cabello negro que cubre sus ojos y tiene un lunar en el lado izquierdo, lleva una camisa blanca, chaqueta borgoña, pantalones vaqueros y zapatos blancos.

-¡Ah! son ellos- dijo Clyde que se esconde detrás de Chase -Que no me vean por favor-.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- dijo Rex.

-Según he escuchado, son unos brabucones que les quitaron a Lincoln y colide sus dulces en Halloween- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- dijo Lincoln mirando serio a los 2 bravucones.

-Oímos que un debilucho quería meterte a un club de hombres- dijo Hank.

-Y sospechábamos que eras tú, con esas piernas de niña nunca lograras patear ni siquiera una pluma- dijo Hawk y ambos se ríen.

-Esos son peores que ese Chandler, vamos Chase, enseñémosles buenos modales- dijo Kevin que junto a Chase iban a bajar, pero Lincoln les levanta la mano para que se queden quietos.

-Escuchen, no perderé mi tiempo con tontos que no saben otra cosa que presumir su cuerpo, además de ser… gallinas que les asusta la sangre y niñas en Halloween- dijo Lincoln.

-Uhhh- dijo Rex.

-Se las hiso- dijo Jazz.

-Que acabas de decir enano- dijo Hanks.

-Sí, se asustaron de unas chicas, y la mitad eran menores de 6 años- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Nos estas llamando cobardes?- dijo Hawk tronando sus nudillos.

-Milagro, entendieron ese simple comentario- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Tú te lo buscaste pequeño dientón!- dijo Hank que iba a agarra a Lincoln pero… algo lo detiene agarrando su mano.

-Yo que tú no haría eso- dijo Kevin que aprieta la mano de Hank lo cual causa que este se arrodille de dolor.

-Oye, nadie toca a mi hermano- dijo Hawk que luego cae al suelo porque Chase pone su pierna en el paso y el grandulón cae.

-¿Ibas a algún lado grandulón?- dijo Chase que luego ve como Hawk se levanta y lo quería derribar pero Chase se hace a un lado y luego lo agarra de los calzoncillos, lo cual hace que Hawk se retuerza de dolor.

-Uuuuuhhh…- dijeron todos.

-Eso debió doler- dijo a chica Jordan.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes payasos?- Hank se levanta y se preparar para golpear a Kevin pero este solo levanta su palma y… Hank casi se fractura la mano –Aaaaaauch… ¿que fue eso?, fue como si hubiera golpeado hierro-.

-Que payasos, es que bebí mucha leche caliente- dijo Kevin.

-Cuando no tengas a tus niñeras lo pagaras dientes rotos, porque lo arreglaremos en el juego- dijo Hawk que se retira junto a Hank que seguía cojeando por el calzón chino.

-Gracias chi… ¿dijo juego?, ¡tengo que jugar contra esos gorilas salidos del zoológico!- grito Lincoln hasta que Chase lo cachetea -Gracias-.

-Ya no te preocupes, estarás bien y les patearas el trasero- dijo Kevin.

-Espero que tengas razón, no quisiera decepcionar a la escuela… otra vez- dijo Lincoln.

-Tranquilos, yo, Kevin y los demás te estaremos apoyando… ahora que dices si te doy unos concejos que te pueden servir- dijo Chase.

-Te escucho- dijo Lincoln sonriendo.

* * *

Un día después, ya era de noche en la cancha de la escuela primeria, era hora del partido entre los Royal Woods Roosters y el equipo de soccer de Hazeltucky Hockers

- _Fiu_ , por fin llegamos- dijo Lori sentándose en un lugar.

-Habríamos llegado a tiempo si alguien no se tomara el tiempo de maquillarse- dijo Lynn.

-¿Qué? quería estar linda para ver a Linky ganar- dijo Leni con lápiz labial.

-Oigan, ¡we are here guys!- dijo Ash que estaba junto a su familia.

-¿Ash?, ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Lori.

-Vinimos a ver a Lincoln, Julie nos dijo del partido- dijo Bianca.

-No me perderé el primer juego de mi bro- dijo Ash.

-Pues nosotras tampoco- dijo Lynn que se sienta al lado de Ash apartando a luna -Apuesto que el ganara, confió en el- dijo Lynn segura, mientras Luna se enoja porque Lynn la separo de Ash.

-¿Enojada de que te quitaran el lugar junto a tu príncipe?- dijo Lola alzando una ceja burlona a Luna.

- _Ñah ñah ñah ñah ñah_ \- repitió Luna enojada por ese comentario, aunque fuese verdad.

-Cariño, ¿trajiste la cámara?- dijo Rita.

-Aquí la tengo- dijo Lynn sr. que saca su cámara para grabar.

-Solo espero que el pequeño pueda patear la pelota- dijo Zack mientras Devin también grababa con su cámara.

- **Bien damas y caballeros, aquí viene el equipo de los Royal Woods Roosters** -.

De la entrada del patio de juego, salen los jugadores, entre ellos Lincoln, que tenía el 10 en su uniforme, y aunque no se notaba mucho, si estaba levemente nervioso.

-¡Eso es Linc!, ¡rockea!- grita Luna levantando los dedos en forma de cuernos.

-¡Demuestra lo Loud que eres!- grita Lola.

-¿Emocionante verdad?- todos voltean y ven a Sarah acompañada de sus cuatro hermanos y dos adultos –Hola, ha pasado tiempo, ¿Qué me cuentan?-.

-¡Sarah!, si viniste- dijo Lana abrazando a Sarah -Hola chicos-.

-Que tal pequeña Lana- dijo Gabe acariciando a Lana de la gorra.

-Que hay fortachón- dijo Lynn en lo que ambos se dan un saludo.

-Ustedes deben ser su familia, hola Lisa- dijo Henry saludando y Lisa le regresa el saludo.

- _My female friend_ , que hay amiga- dijo Nick que junto a Luna hace un saludo rockero.

-Estoy genial dude- dijo Luna.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Ash.

-Si viejo, NP o Nick Parker, un gusto _cool boy_ \- dijo Nick que le alza la mano y Ash sonriendo le regresa el saludo.

-Oye, que tal linda- dice Ty que se levanta de su lugar y luego se sienta junto a Luan -Sabes, he visto súper modelos, pero tú las superas por mucho- dijo Ty.

-Ah… gracias- dice Luan confundida, mientras Ty pensaba que lograba algo con ella pero… luego tiene un mal presentimiento y… observa como Devin lo miraba con un mirada de terror y una especie de aura que daba miedo.

- _Uhh_ , ¿tu amigo está bien Luan?, como que no me está dando una mirada amistosa, me da mala vibra- dijo Ty.

-Si… tranquilo viejo… solo te diré- dijo Devin entre dientes cuando… -Apártate payaso de quinta categoría- dijo Devin con una voz de terror pero entonces tanto Devin como Ty se miraban feos y hasta parece que salían chispas de los ojos y así hubieran seguido cuando…

-¡Tyler Parker!, ¿qué te hemos dicho de coquetear con las novias de otros?- dijo un hombre de 45 años un poco más alto que Gabe, tenía barba de candado castaño y era un poco calvo con algo de cabello atrás, usa una chaqueta café de mangas largas encima de una camisa celeste abotonada y debajo de esta una camiseta blanca, además de pantalones color beige y unos zapatos/botas color café con detalles negros.

Estaba acompañado de una mujer de 42 años, rubia de cabello largo y pecas en las mejillas, usaba un chaleco azul/morado debajo una blusa negra, una falda azul marino y zapatos de tacón negros, además llevaba un collar con la imagen de una estrella.

-Que no lo hiciera, perdón papa- dijo Ty con la mirada agachada.

-Hola Sr. y Sra. Parker- dijo Lana saludando a ambos adultos.

-Hola Lana querida- dijo la madre Parker.

-Nos alegra mucho verte otra vez- dijo el padre Parker.

-Grandioso, familia, amigos Hathaway, ellos son los padres de Sarah y los demás, Walter y Bárbara- dijo Lana presentado a los padres Parker.

-Un placer, ustedes deben ser la familia de Lana y la del amigo de nuestra hija- dijo Walter en lo que ambas familias Loud y Hathaway saludan.

-Oigan miren, es Linc-white, ¡vamos que tú puedes pequeño amigo!- grito Sarah animando.

-¡Eso es!- Lana salta y se sube sobre la cabeza de Sarah -¡Vamos hermano!, _¡woo, woo, WOOO!_ -.

-¿Comenzaron sin mí?- dijo Chase llegando con Kevin que saluda –Hola Lynn- saludo pero Lynn lo ignora.

-Todavía te odia viejo- dijo Kevin en voz baja.

-Cha… Cha… Chase- tartamudeaba la gemela de Lola al ver a Chase.

-¿Ah?... hola Lana, que gusto verte amiguita- dijo Chase.

-Jeje… gra… gracias- dijo Lana que casi se cae pero Sarah la sostiene.

-Qué onda Chase, Kevin- dijo Sarah saludando a ambos y estos le regresan el saludo.

-Guau, mira como esta Linc, se ve muy nervioso- dijo Jazz llegando con Ronnie Anne.

-Cómo no va a estarlo, esta frente a muchos que lo miran y observan- dijo Ronnie Anne viendo preocupada como Lincoln sudaba de nervios.

- _Uff_ … ya llegamos ¿Ya Empezaron?- dijo Clyde llegando cansado.

-Se tardaron, todos- dijo Ronnie Anne notando que llegaban Liam y los otros amigos.

-Lo siento, fuimos a buscar a otras amigas- dijo la chica Jordan.

-Hey qué onda Santiago- dijo una niña de pelo rubio oscuro, 3 pares de pestañas, y dientes delanteros grandes, lleva una camisa rosada, chaqueta púrpura, vestido rojo atrás de su chaqueta, medias púrpuras y zapatos marrones.

-Qué onda Mollie- dijo Ronnie Anne que choca puños con la mencionada niña.

-Todo genial- dice Mollie sentándose junto a Jordan -Oigan, ¿a dónde se fue ella?

-Dijo que debía pasar a buscar algo, pero Penélope iba por ella- dijo Liam.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Jazz.

-Llegamos, ella quería traernos de comer- dijo una niña de pelo esponjado de color rojo, gafas, dientes de conejo y piel pálida. Ella lleva un suéter de color rosa con un alíen verde en ella, pantalones cortos azules, calcetines rosas y zapatos marrones.

-Hola Penelope, ¿viniste a ver a Lincoln?- dijo Jazz revelando quien el nombre de la niña.

-Sí, además de una amiga mía que también estará- dijo Penelope.

-Lo siento chicos, con la prisa ninguno tuvo tiempo de comer verdad, además tenía antojo de papas, bueno resumiendo, perdón la demora- dijo otra niña un poco más alta que el resto de piel bronceada, pecas y cabello negro que se riza en la parte posterior con dos mechones de pelo que sobresalen, dos pares de pestañas y ojos notablemente inclinados. Una vestimenta que consiste en un suéter blanco con una estrella roja en el centro con cuello y mangas de color rojo, una larga falda negra, medias blancas hasta la rodilla con una franja roja y azul en la parte superior, y zapatillas verdes, también usa un reloj de pulsera en su mano derecha.

-Oh… eres tú- dijo Ronnie Anne con un tono de molestia.

-Hola… ¿y tú eres?- dijo Jazz saludando a la nueva.

-Soy Stella, ¿y ustedes deben ser?… Jazz, un gusto, hola Ronnie Anne, palito de zanahoria- dijo Stella ofreciéndole algo a Ronnie Anne y ella acepto de todas formas- Y los que están allá-.

-Soy Chase y Kevin, y el…- Jazz va y acerca a Rex –Es Rex- los 3 adolescentes saludan.

-Genial, Lincoln me habla siempre de ustedes y ya quería conocerlos en persona- dijo Stella.

-Stella, ya casi es hora, hay que preparar eso- dijo Liam.

-¡Oh cierto! Lo siento, estaré algo ocupada con los demás, los veo luego- dijo Stella terminando algo con el resto.

-Agradable chica- dijo Rex.

-Quisiera conocerla mejor- dijo Chase.

-Oye Santiago, te ves algo… ¿enojada?- dijo Kevin.

-¡Cierra la boca!- grito Ronnie Anne que hace que Kevin retroceda un poco.

-Jajaja, cobarde- dijo Rex.

- **Ahora, para animar el ambiente, nuestra elección de porristas de este año** -.

-Clásico, siempre eligen a las bonitas para animar a la gen… oigan todos, miren quien viene detrás- dijo Rex y todos notan a alguien detrás de las porristas y se trata de…

-¿Qué?… esa es…- dice Jazz.

-¡¿Julie?!- dijo Ronnie Anne sin creer lo que veía.

-Es hora… ¿Listas chicas? Es hora de motivar y alentar, ¡Con nosotras la fiesta acaba de empezar!- dice Julie empezando con unas volteretas y luego saltar y sostenida por las demás porristas en formación en pirámide.

-¡SIIII!, bailar, saltar, Todas juntas a animar, ¡Nuestro equipo va a ganar!- cantaron todas las porristas desarmando la posición y terminando con una pose.

-Bien Julie, ¡Bien!- grito Penelope.

-Esa es mi amiga- grito la chica Jordan.

-Jeje, es como ver una mini tu hermana- dijo Zack.

-¡Eso es hermanita!, me llenas de orgullo- grito Bianca.

-¡Muestra el talento que tienes princesa!- grito Johnny animando a su hija menor mientras las porristas seguían bailando y haciendo acrobacias.

-Es mi turno- dijo Julie dando saltos mortales - No te asustes lucharas. Eres fuerte tú sabrás. Demuestra lo que vales ya. Y a los malos vencerás. ¡Viiiiiva Linky!- terminando atrapa por 2 compañeras y Lincoln sonreía por esa ovación de su amiga y sus nervios bajaron.

- **Y ahora… demos paso a los visitantes de hoy, los Hazeltucky Hockers** -.

Entonces del otro de la cancha otro equipo conformado por varios fortachones pero los que resaltaban eran Hawk y Hank que tronaban los nudillos al ver a Lincoln que solo traga saliva de los nervios pero después… respiraba hondo.

-Y… llego la hora- dijo Lincoln.

-Mira hermano, el debilucho decidió aparecer- dijo Hank.

-Sí, pero esta vez, no tiene a sus guardaespaldas, está completamente solo- dijo Hawk que junto a su hermano se ríen.

Entonces, ambos equipos se ponen en las posiciones correspondientes, se sentía la tensión en el aire y nuestro héroe de cabello blanco se prepara y espera la señal para empezar… y entonces…

Suena el silbato para iniciar y el réferi lanza el balón al aire, cada equipo corre por el balón, y uno Hank es quien lo toma corriendo hacia la portería contraria, pero entonces no se dio cuenta de que de un segundo para otro… ya no tenía el balón.

-Nos vemos grandulón- dijo Lincoln corriendo con el balón que luego patea el balón a la portería rival anotando el primer punto a su equipo.

- _¡Wohh!_ , ¡eso es Linc! ¡Así se hace!- grito Lynn.

-Por supuesto, no es fuerte físicamente, pero si tiene otras habilidades, su pequeño tamaño lo hace rápido y escurridizo- dijo Lisa.

Suena de nuevo el silbato y Lincoln corre con el balón hacia la portería rival, pero luego ve que Hawk corre detrás de el para quitarle el balón, entonces Lincoln patea el balón hacia arriba de Hawk el cual atrapa un compañero que se lo pasa a otro y anotan otro gol.

-2 a 0, increíble- dijo Rex.

-Ese pequeño sí que mejoro su condición física- dijo Kevin.

Lincoln discute algo con sus compañeros de equipo y estos asiente y suena ora vez el silbato para entrar a la cancha.

-Oh vaya, estoy solo con el balón- Lincoln estaba en medio de la cancha rebotando el balón, y ve que todo el equipo contrario van por el -Predecibles- dice Lincoln que patea y se hace a un lado haciendo que Hawk, Hank y sus compañeros choquen uno contra otro y entonces los del equipo de Lincoln aprovechan y anotan el tercer gol.

Y así siguieron con la misma estrategia, Lincoln era la carnada para el otro equipo, y entonces espera el momento oportuno y luego patear el balón a un compañero y este anote, y así siguieron hasta anotar el quinto gol, estando 5-0 a favor de Royal Woods.

-Eso es Lincoln, así se hace- dijo Clyde animado por el juego.

-¡Oye Lincoln!- Lincoln mira hacia el público y ve a la chica Jordan que estaba con el resto de amigos, incluyendo a su amiga Mollie y a Stella que lo saluda amigablemente.

-Bien chicos, es momento, a la cuenta de 3… 1, 2 y 3, ¡ahora!- ella levanta un cartel, que tenía una L, mientras que el resto lo hacían también, Penélope tenía una I, Jordán una N, Liam una C, Mollie una O, y Rusty tenía una N, pero algo aldaba mal, Zach tenía una R

-¿Lincorn?, ¡Zach tu deberías ser la otra L!- exclamo Rusty molesto.

-Eso te pasa por no ensayar- dijo Mollie suspirando fastidiada.

-Muy bien, me harte de ese mocoso, escuchen todos, hora de jugar a nuestro modo- dijo Hawk en lo que todos los de su equipo asienten.

Suena el silbato y Lincoln corre con el balón y su equipo va tras el para cubrirlo directo al arco rival, pero de repente Hank va contra Lincoln y el chico Loud intenta esquivarlo, pero luego Hawk lo empuja tirándolo en el suelo y este le arrebata el balón y anotando para su equipo.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa!- grito Lana.

El árbitro lanza de nuevo el balón, uno del equipo de Lincoln lo iba agarrar, pero Hank lo empuja tomando el balón y lanzándolo tan fuerte que anota, sin bastarle, cada uno del equipo de los Hazeltucky Hockers seguían el mismo ejemplo, aprovechando su fuerza para aplicar empujones, jalones, o golpes para arrebatarles tomar el balón y anotando.

-¿Que? ¡Tramposos!- grito Luna.

-¡Que el árbitro está ciego!- grito Ash en lo que los demás del publico también abucheaban a los Hazeltucky Hockers.

El marcador estaba empatado 5-5 a favor de ambos equipos y Lincoln estaba en el área de descanso y tratando de pensar, pero Hawk y Hank se estaban burlando de él y llamando perdedor por no poder superar su fuerza, Lincoln se enojaba y se enfurece con ellos y mira el reloj y lo enciende y estaba por transformarse cuando…

-¡NO!- grito Ronnie Anne y Lincoln la mira -Estás loco, sabes que hay mucha gente y quieres usar el reloj con ellos-.

-Que quieres que haga, ellos son fuertes y seguirán intentando eso aprovechándose de su fuerza, con Humungosaurio o XLR8…- decía Lincoln.

-Esos 2 son unos cretinos, pero vengarte de ellos así no te ara mejor, tú no eres así amigo- dijo Chase.

-Pero… yo…- tartamudea Lincoln.

-Linky, escucha, no tienes que hacer esto, es cierto, son cretinos, más grandes y fuertes, pero tú tienes algo que esos que quizás jamás tengan en su vida- dijo Julie.

-¿Y eso que es?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Cerebro, trabajo en equipo y lo más importante, esto- dice Julie que le toca el pecho a Lincoln como diciendo que tiene corazón.

-Corazón… cabeza… eso es, gracias Julie- dijo Lincoln abrazando a Julie y corre de nuevo a la cancha.

-De nada, soy buena en esto- dijo Julie.

El árbitro lanza el balón pero entonces cuando Hank lo iba a patear… Lincoln salta y lo patea y corre con el balón.

-Muy lento- dijo Lincoln.

-No lo harás- dijo Hawk que corre tras él.

-Bien chicos, como les dije- dijo Lincoln que patea el balón a un compañero y este corre, el equipo rival ve eso y cada uno va contra los miembros de Royal Woods intentando tomar el balón, pero los de Royal Woods lanzaban el balón a un compañero y así a otro pero, lo cual dificultaba a los de Hazeltucky Hockers –Bien hecho, los estamos confundiendo- dice Lincoln corriendo y ve cuantos minutos quedan y estaba frente a la portería rival -¡Rápido estoy solo!-

Uno del equipo de Royal Woods iba a lanzar el balón a Lincoln, pero entonces… los rivales le tapan el camino, mientras que Hank y Hawk se ponen frente a Lincoln para evitar que llegue a la portería.

-Bien, parece que ustedes ganan… ya no puedo ganar… oigan, ese no es Luis Miguel cantando- dijo Lincoln apuntando y Hank, Hawk y los de Hazeltucky Hockers voltean emocionado y… el compañero de Royal Woods patea el balón a Lincoln y este corre –Nos vemos cocodrilos-.

Lincoln corre hacia el arco y estaba cerca, y se escuche el mino del público, pero más de su familia, y estaba por llegar… cuando… ve que Hawk y Hank estaban detrás de él y estaban enojados y ambos saltan para agarrarlo y entonces, Lincoln con fuerza y con esperanza patea el balón justo antes de lograr esquivar a los 2 grandote y el balón vuela y el portero de Hazeltucky Hocker intenta agarrarlo pero… no lo logra y el balón toca la portería.

-¡Goooool! ¡Royal Woods gana!- grito el árbitro lo cual hace que el público grite y aplauda emocionado, mientras Lincoln estaba sin creer, anotó el gol ganador, gano un partido y esta vez no lo hecho a perder.

-Yo… ¿lo hice?- dice Lincoln sin creer para luego ser levantado por sus compañeros y felicitándolo por ganar gracias a él.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln!- gritaban todos los del equipo de Royal Woods.

Hank y Hawk estaban no solo impactados estaban tan enojados que como malos perdedores iban a agarrar a Lincoln para golpearlo pero... Chase y Kevin los detiene haciendo que besaran en suelo.

-¿Lo hacemos?- pregunto Chase en lo que Kevin asiente y entonces… ambos arrojan a Hawk y Hank a un contenedor de basura

-Así esta mejor, ¿Quieres ir a felicitar al deportista ganador?- dijo Kevin que se termina de sacudir las manos y junto a Chase regresan a la cancha dejando a los 2 bravucones en el basurero.

-Sabía que lo harías- dijo Ronnie Anne que abraza a Lincoln para luego soltarlo sonrojada, mientras Jazz le da un leve golpe de brazo.

-Y tú preocupado por nada amigo- dijo Jazz.

-Jeje, gracias… pero fue gracias a la motivación de la nueva mejor porrista infantil- dijo Lincoln apuntando a…

-Gracias, solo hago mi nueva pasión, denme una L, denme una INC, denme una OLN, ¿Qué dice?… ¡LINCOLN! ¡LINCOLN! ¡RA RA RA!-.

-Jejeje, gracias- dijo Lincoln algo apenado, cuando sus amigos también lo vienen a felicitar por su logro, Mindy por su parte por fin logro pasar y tratar de darle un beso al peli-blanco pero luego vio… que Stella ya le dio un beso en la mejilla y este no evita quedar sin habla.

- _Grrr…_ solo por esta vez… lo pasare por alto- dijo Ronnie Anne para luego veo que algunas niñas le viene a felicitar y pedir un autógrafo y Ronnie Anne solo se seguía repitiendo –Por esta vez… por esta vez- dice entre dientes.

-Atentas, nuestro hermano tiene admiradoras- dice Lynn en burla.

-Ojala no se le suba el ego- dijo Lola.

-Por favor, ¿quién lo crees?, ¿Lynn?- dijo Lori en lo que Lynn lo mira feo.

* * *

Mientras afuera del estadio, los dos grandulones caminaban sucios y con furia.

-Eso es imposible, ese enano debió hacer trampa- dijo Hawk.

-Sí, o tal vez tú fuiste el débil- dijo Hank empujando a su hermano.

-¿Yo? tú fuiste quien lo dejo pasar al arco- dijo Hawk que le regresa el empujón a Hank, y luego como brutos que son… empiezan a pelearse.

* * *

En el castillo lunar de cierta bruja del mal.

-No sé qué me hace feliz, emociones negativas, o 2 tontos peleándose como tontos- dijo Bandora.

- **Dijo tontos 2 veces** \- dijo Sylvarion que recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Bandora con su cetro.

-¡¿Te dije que me corrigieras?!- dijo Bandora mientras Sylvarion se soba el chichón -¡Almas atormentadas, atenta escuchen, tomen mi poder y vida mucha! ¡YA!-.

Bandora lanza 2 flechas oscuras de su cetro hacia la tierra.

* * *

Regresando a la tierra, Hawk y Hanks se seguían peleando hasta que uno cediera cuando… les llegan las fechas negras y ambos se ponen de pie con los ojos brillando de morado.

- _Redplus, Blueminus, escúchenme, soy Bandora, y se quieren vengar, háganlo con el regalo que les di, pero solo tengo, 2 cosas a cambio si las ven_ \- dice Bandora enseñando los aretes de Julie y el anillo de Black claw.

-Claro- dicen tanto Hawk como Hank para luego ser rodeado de niebla oscura alrededor.

Pero después, cuando se disipa la niebla, Hawk tenía un traje rojo con un símbolo de positivo en el pecho, mientras Hank era azul con un símbolo de negativo en su pecho.

-Hagamos esto- dijo Hawk ahora Redplus

-Adelante- respondió Hank ahora Blueminus.

* * *

-Oigan… ya pueden… dejar… de levántame… por los aires- decía Lincoln aun siendo levantado por los aires por el equipo de soccer.

-¿Cuánto llevan haciendo eso?- pregunto Kevin a Chase que mira la hora.

-Como 10 minutos, el pobre debe estar mareado- dijo Chase en lo que sin que nadie lo viera…

Algo pasa rápido y Lincoln desaparece de allí y todos al voltear, ven a un sujeto de traje rojo que lo tenía del cuello con su enorme mano.

-Que ra…- dijo Lincoln viendo a su captor.

-Ja, sorpresa enano- dijo Redplus, pero antes de que alguien pueda moverse… Blueminus aparece frente a todos.

-Nadie interferirá, ¡nadie!- grito Bluminus que con sus manos da un fuerte aplauso que crea poderosa onda de sonido que rompe las luces del lugar y la gente salga asustada de allí.

-¿Quiénes son estos payasos?- pregunto Jazz.

-Creo que… oigan, son esos 2 tipos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¡Julie!- grito Patty llegando desde los vestidores de la escuela -Perdón, me salí del casillero al sentir la magia de Bandora y… oh… allí están-.

-Es hora de transformarnos, pero todavía queda mucha gente- dijo Julie buscando algún lugar para esconderse y transformarse pero…

-Adiós niño, fue un gusto- dijo Redplus que levanta el brazo para darle a Lincoln el golpe de gracia y estaba a punto de darle cuando…

Algo veloz ataca a Redplus dándole un rasguño en la cara de sacando a Lincoln de allí llevándolo a los asientos.

-Escuche que había un partidito, pero parece que no compre el boleto por nada porque tengo a dos bobos para entretenerme- dijo Black claw.

-Oye… tu eres…- dijo Lincoln.

-Black claw a tu servicio, ahora escóndete amigo, que esto se pondrá feo- dijo el héroe oscuro que saca su bastón y va directo a luchar contra los 2 grandulones.

-¡Lincoln, ¿estás bien?!- pregunto Chase que llego con los demás.

-Estoy bien, pero no hay tiempo para hablar, andando- dijo Lincoln corriendo directo a la escuela seguido por los demás para cambiarse.

* * *

Black claw esquivaba los puñetazos de los 2 grandulones con su agilidad y luego salta para dar un zarpazo a uno de ellos

-¡Aquí viene el zorro!- grito Black claw cuando… Redplus y Bluminus juntan sus manos y… desaparecen, haciendo que el héroe zorro fallara -¿A dónde se fueron?-.

- _¡Chico cuidado!_ \- grito Rouge en lo que Black claw siente un golpe en el estómago, pero no ve a nadie, después siente otro atrás, y otro en su cara, y otro más con el cual es mandado a volar a las tribunas

-Auu…- el héroe se sacude la cabeza -¿Que fue eso?-.

- _Solo mira_ \- dijo Rouge en lo que ambos villanos aparecen frente a él.

-Jaja, el zorrito no puede seguirnos…- dice Redplus.

-Es debilucho, mírate, nosotros somos 3 y tú solo 1- dijo Blueminus en que ambos saltan para golpear a Black claw, pero con su bastón, se impulsa y lo evita.

-Que molestos- dijo Black claw.

- _Ten cuidado, ellos son muy veloces, es por eso que desaparecen,_ _debes cuidarte, con esos reflejos será difícil acertar un golpe_ \- dijo Rouge.

-Entiendo, tendré que ser precavido- dijo Black claw en posición de combate.

-Te mostrare algo que tengo- dijo Redplus que golpea el suelo y sale pilares de fuego.

-¡Sí!- grita Bluminus que igual golpea el suelo, pero en su caso salen pilares de hielo.

Black claw abre mucho los ojos, y entonces divide su bastón en dos partes para golpear los pilares de hielo y romperlas, pero olvidando los de fuego el cual recibe siendo mandado contra los asientos del público.

-Son más difíciles de lo que pensé…- dice Black claw frotándose el brazo por la quemadura -¿Donde esta Lady rose cuando la necesito?-.

- _No es hora de pensar en tu chica soñada niño, hay que evitar que estos tipos sigan dañando gente_ \- dijo Rouge.

-Ahora tomaremos tu anillo…- dijo Redplus.

-Para luego ir por nuestra presa blanca- dijo Blueminus.

-Lo tomaran… cuando lo arranquen de mi cadáver- dijo Black claw que trataba de ponerse pie para seguir peleando, entonces ambos se iban a tocar ora vez… pero son derribados en el suelo.

-Los tenemos- dijeron Chase y Kevin que sujetaban a cada uno de los 2 villanos.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Lincoln que estaba con los demás y le alza la mano a Black claw.

-Justo a tiempo- dijo Black levantándose gracias a Lincoln –Aunque ya casi los tenía-.

-Si claro- dijo Jazz rodando los ojos.

- _No tienes mucha suerte con las chicas ¿o sí?_ \- dice Rouge.

-Por favor, ahora no Rouge- dijo Black claw.

-Como sea zorrito, nos damos las manitas y pateamos traseros X2- dijo Rex.

-Yo digo…- Black claw vuelve a conectar sus bastones en uno -El zorro ira de casería-.

-Lo tomaremos como un si- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Les dije que él era divertido- dijo Julie riéndose un poquito.

Kevin peleaba contra Redplus con sus manos en forma de martillos, mientras que Chase peleaba contra el de Blueminus convertido en un Deltadromeus, ambos amigos iban a dar un martillazo y un cabezazo respectivamente, pero ambos villanos los paran con esfuerzo y los arrojan a un lado.

-Aun no terminamos- dijo Kevin que golpea el piso con gran fuerza, sacando una ola de rocas en lo que Chase las golpea con la cola directo a los malos, pero ambos villanos logran esquivar.

-Ronnie, Rex, ayuden a Kevin y Chase contra el azul, Julie, Jazz, con Black claw iremos por el otro- dijo Lincoln en lo que todos asienten y luego mira a Blck claw -¿Listo?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Tu mandas chico reloj- dijo Black claw que con todos van directo a sus oponentes mientras Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en…

- **¡Eco Eco!** \- grito el héroe que luego que se divide y saltan y sujetan las extremidades de Redplus para que no se moviera - **¡Ahora, ahora, ahora!** -.

- _Woo_ …nada mal- dijo Black claw impresionado por la transformación.

-No te quedes mirando, ¡a darle!- grito Jazz que lanza energía mientras Julie ataca con su yoyo y Black claw con su bastón.

Mientras Chase y Kevin con fuerza sujetaban los brazos de Blueminus, mientras Rex daba latigazos con su _Blast caster_ y Ronnie Anne lanzaba rayos mágicos.

-¡Miserables!- grito Redplus.

-¡Aléjense de mí!- grito Blueminus.

Redplus crea un aura de fuego que manda a volar a los Eco Eco, mientras Blueminus crea una ventisca helada que aleja a los todos los demás de él, luego de eso ambos juntan sus manos y empiezan a correr a súper-velocidad.

-Debe haber alguna forma de apagarle el espíritu a estos gordos- dijo Black claw.

-¡Todos atentos!- dijo Ronnie Anne en que todos se preparaban pero… Rex es golpeado y mandado a volar contra un poste de luz.

-¡Cabeza metálica!- grito Chase que es golpeado y mandado contra el suelo, después Kevin es mandando hacia el aire y Jazz es sujetada por la cola de caballo y mandada contra el letrero de marcador del partido.

Ronnie Anne al ver eso crea un escudo a su alrededor de ella, Julie y Black claw, pero por los golpes de ambos villanos, este se empieza a quebrar.

- **Eco… ¡ECOOOOOOOO!** \- los Eco Eco sueltan una gran onda de ruido para atacar a los villanos, pero Black claw se tapa las orejas de zorro.

-¡Mis oídos!- dijo Black claw en lo que al mismo tiempo los grandulones se detiene y por el sonido se tapan los oídos lastimados y entonces Julie aprovecha y con su yoyo golpea a ambos villanos y Eco Eco detiene su sonido.

-¡Sí!, les di- dijo Julie.

-¿Qué?- dijo Black claw aun con los oídos tapados pero Julie los destapa.

-Quizás nos golpearon ahora…- dijo Redplus.

-Pero pronto caerán por nuestro poder- dijo Bluminus en lo que junto a su hermano disparan hielo y fuero respectivamente, pero Ronnie Anne, Julie y Black claw lo evitan.

Blueminus lanza estalactitas de hielo a los Eco Eco que esquivan y se vuelven a unir y golpear el Omnitrix y ser ahora…

- **Yo quería a Diamante** \- dijo XLR8.

-No, ahora eres tan rápido como ellos, ya que ellos solo son rapidos cuando se tocan las manos, yo lo vi- dijo Rex.

- **Gracias por el dato hermano, ¡Oigan cabezas huecas, a que no me atrapan!** \- dijo XLR8 que empieza a correr, mientras que los villanos se enojan por esa burla y van contra el Kineceleran.

- **¡Los distraeré!, ¡piensen en algo!** \- dijo XLR8 pasando junto a sus compañeros aun siendo perseguido por Redplus y Blueminus.

-Bien… ¿alguien tiene un plan?- pregunto Jazz.

-La segunda al mando debe tener una idea- dijo Kevin mirando a Ronnie Anne.

-¿Que? Yo no soy la de los planes- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Pero si no hacemos algo esos tipos destruirán todo a su alcance- dijo Chase mientras Black claw por su parte pensaba en algo… y chasquea los dedos.

-¡Lo tengo!, mi lady, ¿Porque no usas tu Lucky Shine?- pregunto Black claw.

-Está bien- dijo Julie creando una moneda -¡Lucky Shine!- Julie lanza la moneda y sale…

-¿Un balón de soccer?- dijo Rex.

-Como si no tuviéramos ya suficiente con el partido de antes- dijo Jazz en lo que…

Julie tiene su vision… primero se enfoca a XLR8 que llegaba, y luego a aquellos tipos, en la portería y por último, en el balón.

-Lo tengo- Julie silba con sus dedos –Oye, L-10-.

XLR8 se acerca corriendo y ve que Julie le enseñaba en balón y… nuestro héroe no evita sonreír y decide cambiar a…

- **¡Mono Araña!** \- el Aracnochimpancé salta y toma el balón - **Jajaja, oigan tontos, a que tampoco me pueden quitar** \- dice Mono Araña rebotaba el balón y correr.

-Oye, regresa aquí- dijeron tanto Redplus como Blueminus que sin pensarlo se separan para rodear y atrapar a Mono Araña por ambos lados, pero Mono Araña salta haciendo que ambos malos se golpeen en la cabeza uno con otro.

- **Jajaja, esto muy divertido, ¡Oye Rex!, ¡hay te va!** \- dijo Mono Araña pateando el balón a Rex que activa sus _Punk buster_ y rebotar el balón con ellas.

-Oh sí, soy mejor que el Chanfle con esta cosa- dijo Rex en lo que ve a ambos villanos van contra el –Ron, ten- Rex patea el balón hacia Ronnie Anne que la empieza a equilibrar con el pie.

-Yo ya tengo experiencia con esto- dijo Ronnie Anne que salta esquivando a Redplus y pateando el balón a Kevin, y este último lo cabeza hacia Chase antes de que Blueminus lo atrape.

-Genial- dijo Kevin.

Chase atrapa el balón con pies de Velociraptor, y al ver tanto a Redplus y Blueminus van contra él, pero… Julie lanza su yoyo con el cual sujeta la pierna de Redplus y Chase patea el balón a Jazz y esquivando a Blueminus.

-¡Tengo el balón!… jeje, el soccer el divertido- dijo Jazz que rebotaba el balón aun volando.

-Ya te tengo- dijo Julie enredando completamente las piernas de Redplus.

-¡Esa es mi Lady rose!- grito Black claw.

-¿TU Lady rose?- dice Kevin medio enojado.

- _Guau_ , tranquilo amigo, ¿por qué te enojas?- dijo Black claw en lo que Kevin lo ignora.

Blueminus lanza hielo hacia Jazz que esquiva -¡Aquí te va zorro!- Jazz lanza el balón hacia Black claw.

Luego Black claw salta y se prepara para lanzar… mientras Julie con fuerza empieza a girar a Redplus y lanza contra Blueminus.

-Aún no hemos terminado- dijo Julie creando una soga de energía que atrapa a ambos villanos –¡Ahora Black claw!- grito Julie lanzando a ambos grandulones hacia el aire.

-Con mucho gusto…- Black gira hasta quedar de cabeza para abajo y cargar energía oscura en su pie –¡FOXACLYSM!- el héroe oscuro lanza el balón y golpea fuerte a los 2 bravucones y lanzarlos a la cancha, y directo a la red que se destruye con el impacto.

- **¡Tiempo set y partido!** \- dijo Mono Araña que sonó un silbato.

-Ya sabes que hacer amiga- dijo Jazz que con los demás se reúnen con Julie.

-No más maldades para ustedes hechizados- Julie hace brillar su yoyo y lo empieza a girar a gran velocidad –Los liberare de ese mal- arroja su yoyo enredando su yoyo con los bravucones y drenándoles la maldad de Bandora y recuperando su yoyo –Te tengo- Julie toca su yoyo y esta saca la oscuridad ahora siendo polvo de luz purificada.

En eso, Redplus regresa a ser Hawk y Blueminus volvió a ser Hank que quedan noqueados.

-¡Milagrosa Lady rose!- Julie lanza el balón al aire y esta explota en un onda que arregla todo lo destruido en la batalla.

-Ganamos- dijo Julie y Black claw chocan puños.

* * *

- _Grrre_ …- Bandora golpea el piso con el pie -¡Ganaron este juego, Lady rose y Black claw!… pero habrá más partidos, se los aseguro, y cuando pierdan obtendré sus joyas-.

* * *

-Que… ¿qué paso?- pregunto Hawk levantándose al igual que Hank que estaban confundidos.

-Bueno, fue bueno pelear a su lado, adiós Equipo Omnitrix, hasta la próxima- dijo Black claw que se impulsa con su bastón y salta los postes de luz hasta alejarse del lugar.

-Ahora me pregunto quién será ese para agradecerle en persona- dijo Lincoln viendo hacia donde se fue el héroe oscuro.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber- dijo Julie.

-Ya lo sabremos a su tiempo, ahora vámonos a casa que tengo sueño- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que todos se disponían a irse cuando…

-¿Loud?, ¿dónde te escondiste?, oigan héroes, ¿dónde está Loud?- pregunto el entrenador Pacowski mientras que los chicos trataban de pensar una respuesta o mentira convincente –Verán, el equipo y yo decidimos que… él se lleve el trofeo por anotar el gol ganador- Pacoski muestra un bonito trofeo.

-Guau- dijeron los siete héroes impresionados.

-Apuesto que le encantara, cierto L-10- dijo Julie.

-Eh si, eh… yo se lo llevo, lo conozco- dijo Lincoln tomando el trofeo.

-Gracias L-10… oh por cierto, antes de que se vallan, me dan sus autógrafos son para… mi novia… mis sobrinos… y mi mama- dijo el entrenador Pacowski son una sonrisa suplicante.

-Este tipo necesita un pasatiempo- dijo Kevin que sin opción como los demás firman algunos autógrafos.

* * *

En la casa Loud ya de noche, Lincoln guarda el trofeo junto al trofeo de consolación de sus hermanas de " _Llegando a la Vitrina/Making the Case_ ".

-Bueno, por fin tengo uno por mérito propio- dijo Lincoln admirando su trofeo.

-No es por un mérito científico, pero algo es algo, mis felicitaciones- dijo Lisa.

-Gracias lisa- dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa.

-Me gusto la parte cuando tiraste a uno al piso, es hermoso estar cerca de la tierra, pronto estaremos bajo ella- dijo Lucy.

-Al final yo obtuve lo que quería, un hermano deportista, ¿ahora a cual sigue?, básquet, triatlón, tenis- dijo Lynn con un balón o accesorio de esos deportes.

- _Nah_ , me quedare con el soccer, no soy una extremista como tú- dijo Lincoln en lo que Lynn se ofende por eso.

-Nos llenas de orgullo hijo- dijo Rita abrazando a su hijo.

-Te hice una comida especial campeón, lo que sea para mi gran deportista especial- dijo Lynn sr. desde la cocina.

-Hay papa, no tienes que…- decía Lynn.

-Ah… hablaba con Lincoln, hija- dijo el padre Loud en lo que Lynn abre la boca al oír eso.

-Gracias Papa, patear ese balón te abre el apetito- dijo Lincoln.

-Jeje, alguien te está quitando el puesto- dijo Luna con burla a su hermana deportista.

-Cállate, vamos a comer- dijo Lynn que junto todas van directo a la cocina a comer.

-Bueno, gane un partido, un trofeo y descubrí un deporte que me gusta, valla día no lo creen- dijo Lincoln al lector –Oigan, no empiecen sin mí, que corrí mucho y me muero de hambre-.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	93. La gran hazaña de Kevin

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

De noche en un callejón de la ciudad, una rata caminaba por allí buscando refugio, desgraciadamente esta es disparado por un arma de fuego.

El culpable fue una especie de hombre tlacuache, un pequeño ser gris, de orejas alargadas, hocico pequeño, dientes afilados y cabello largo, picudo y con una serie de afiladas púas en su espalda, así como una gruesa cola.

También usa una playera negra bajo una chaqueta marrón con rayas negras en las mangas y pantalones azules y pantalones del mismo color, además de no usa zapatos.

Ese raro ser toma a la rata y se la come, y aun por asqueroso que fuera, este lo degusto y eructo de mala manera, entonces escucha a alguien acercarse y este usa una linterna para ver y… se trataba de Kevin.

-Kevin, amigo… te ves diferente… ¿te cortaste el cabello?- dijo la rata/puercoespín/zarigüeya humanoide pero Kevin solo levanta una ceja –Como sea, llevo esperando aquí una hora-.

-Dije que vendría Argit, es difícil llegar cuando no tienes auto… ¿Cuál es tu propuesta?- pregunto Kevin al ser de nombre Argit.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser así?…, después de todo lo que pasamos, ¿no te da gusto ver a tu viejo amigo?- dijo Argit en lo que Kevin solo rueda los ojos y se iba a retirar –No espera, tengo la tecnología que buscas-.

Kevin se detiene y le hecha un ojo pero aun de espaldas -¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy buscando algo?-.

-Oh por favor Kevin, Octagon Vreedle dice que te has comunicado con los principales compradores, están en el mercado por una cosa en especial y yo la tengo- dijo Argit.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Kevin.

-Oh, ya me escuchas, y ya que tengo algo para ti…- dice Argit sacando un teléfono –Te borrare de mis contactos- dice el yéndose para el otro lado y Kevin suspira y lo sigue.

-Argit me hiciste quedar mal en muchos tratos y lo sabes, y por eso olvide lo mucho que te aprecio- dijo Kevin en lo que Argit se detiene.

-Kevin…- dice Argit levantando el puño el cual Kevin choca el suyo –Amigo, no puedo estar enojado contigo, menos cuando hay dinero de por medio… por cierto, tienes la mano dura lo sabias-.

-Como sea, ya muéstramelo- dijo Kevin extendiendo la mano.

-Ahh… de hecho no lo tengo, no lo tengo amigo- dijo Argit.

-Argh, dang it- dijo Kevin golpeando la pared.

-Pero puedo hacer contacto con las personas que lo tienen, pero… te advierto… te costara- dijo Argit en que Kevin lo mira serio.

* * *

 **La gran hazaña de Kevin**

Esa misma noche en la casa Loud, Lincoln, Rex y las chicas veían El Barco de los sueños todos juntos mientras comían nuggets de pollo.

-Buena idea de la cena Lincoln- dijo Luan.

-Me impresiona que aceptaran mi sugerencia para comer- dijo Lincoln.

-Bueno, era tu turno de elegir, recuerda que quedamos en un acuerdo- dijo Lori.

-Si… además porque tengo una invitada- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Amo los nuggets de pollo!- grito Julie metiéndose varios en la boca y mirando el programa igual que las demás.

-Espero que elija a Brendan- dijo Leni.

-Sueñas, Hilbert lo será- dijo Lynn.

-Apuesto que Keenan será el elegido, solo miren como le dio esas rosas perfectamente cortadas a la chica- dijo Rex

-No no no, será Elio, solo miren lo lindo que es- dijo Julie.

-¿Aun más que Kevin?- pregunto Lola pícaramente lo cual hace que Julie se sonroje al oír eso.

- _Uhhhhh_ \- dijeron las chicas.

-El… solo es un amigo, no es nada serio- dijo Julie en lo que luego suena su teléfono y ve que era de Kevin porque tenía una foto suya y tenía escrito "Kevi-lindo" –Eh… disculpen, debo responder- Julie sube con prisa las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso y contestar –Hola Kevi-lin… Kevin-.

-Hola Juls… ah, oye… ¿recuerda que hoy saldríamos al parque a pasear?- dijo Kevin desde el otro de la línea.

-¡Sí!- dice Julie emocionada pero se calma.

-Pues, la cosa es que… no podre- dijo Kevin en lo que Julie se entristece.

-Que… ¿qué?, ¿porque?- preguntaba Julie.

-Es que surgió algo… algo importante y debo encargarme, lo siento enserio, juro que te lo compensare- dijo Kevin.

-Está bien- dijo Julie medio desilusionada.

-Oh…- dice Kevin viendo algo al fondo -Debo irme, prometo que otro día saldremos de verdad, ¿sí?, ahora me voy- Kevin termina la llamada y Julie ya desanimada regresa con las demás a ver el programa.

-¿Porque esa cara Julie?- pregunto Lana notando el estado de Julie.

-¿Acaso una flor se marchito?- pregunto Leni.

-Eh… oh es que… vi algo feo por allí- dice Julie que sonríe nerviosa.

-Amiga, no sabes mentir- dijo Luna y Julie suspira.

-Kevin cancelo nuestra salida- respondió Julie comiendo un nugget.

-¡¿Que?!- dijeron todos los presentes.

-Oh… Julie, lamentamos eso- dijo Lori.

-No me importa que ahora tenga el cuerpo de objetos duros, lo moleré a escombros- dijo Lynn tronando sus nudillos.

-No… déjalo así, no importa- dijo Julie triste y aun comiendo nuggets de pollo.

- _Qué raro, Kevin normalmente aplaza compromisos pero cuando se trata de Julie siempre asiste de inmediato_ \- pensaba Lincoln –Algo huele más aquí- dice en voz alta.

Lynn y Lana se ven entre si y luego se huelen la camiseta y la axila respectivamente.

-Eso no- dijo Lincoln.

-Oh, lo siento hermano, los nuggets de pollo me producen gases- dijo Luna frotándose el estómago.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte, Kevin y Argit estaba afuera de la Mansión Scaleside,

-No estoy seguro de esto amigo- dijo Kevin.

-Es por el trato viejo amigo- dijo Argit en lo que se esconde en unos arbustos cerca de allí, y entonces…

Kevin pasa por encima de la pared, donde luego, camina por el patio, pero se esconde detrás de un arbusto al ver las cámaras de seguridad donde luego rueda detrás de una piedra, luego, ve a los perros guardianes asechando, donde luego Kevin lanza una piedra a los arbustos a lo lejos llamando la atención de los sabuesos.

Kevin aprovecha esto y pasa por la pared y luego ve el compartimiento de los sistemas de alarma, que estaba escondido en la pared

-Veamos…- Kevin rompe algunos cables creando un cuchillo con sus dedos, y de esa forma la alarma queda desactivada.

Asi Kevin entra a la casa por una ventana, y de esa manera va directamente hacia el garaje –Es mejor de lo que recordaba- dijo Kevin viendo la puerta del garaje y ve al lado un panel de control con botones e introduce el código que Chase le dijo hace tiempo y…

La puerta del garaje se abra entrando por fin al hangar de autos y Kevin ve que hay muchos, entonces Kevin toma su insignia y oprime un botón y… uno de los vehículos enciende las luces.

-Sí, perfecto- dijo Kevin que se sube al auto y entonces toma su insignia de Plomero y la usa para revelar que en donde está la radio, había tecnología de Plomero equipada en el auto, pero entonces…

-¿Ibas a algún lado?- Kevin voltea y… allí estaba Chase con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh… hola amigo- dijo Kevin.

-¿Qué haces en uno de los autos de mi padre?- pregunto Chase.

-Escucha Chase, siento lo que voy a hacer, pero…- Kevin enciende el motor y arranca el auto saliendo por la puerta del garaje.

-¿Qué?, ¡Oye!, ¡Kevin regresa!- grito Chase sin creer que su mejor amigo le hiciera eso, pero luego salió de su trance al escuchar a su padre llegar.

-¡Chase! Oí todo el escándalo, ¿qué sucedió?- grito Héctor a su hijo.

-Fue… fue un astuto ladrón, ¡yo lo atrapare!- dijo Chase que se vuelve Pterodactylo y se va volando detrás del auto que tomo Kevin.

Kevin conducía por la carretera del pueblo y luego ve a Argit que saliendo de su escondite y este salta alcanza a subirse por la ventana del vehículo aun en movimiento

-Muy buena huida, desearía haber visto la cara de tu amigo- dijo Argit, pero Kevin no decía nada, pero luego… -Ah… Kev, no quiero alarmarte, pero una lagartija voladora nos persigue- dijo Argit viendo por el espejo retrovisor.

-Debí saber que no se quedaría quieto- dijo Kevin que veía como Chase volaba cerca de ellos.

- ** _¡Kevin! ¡Te daré 5 segundos para bajar del auto y darme buenas explicaciones!_** -

Kevin no decía nada y aprieta un botón del auto, y del techo del mismo sale un cañón laser que empezaba a disparar, pero Chase esquivaba los disparos sin perder vuelo ni altitud.

Entonces Chase pasa a ser un Triceratops y con fuerza enviste el vehículo haciendo que callera por un acantilado, cerca de varios árboles, pero Kevin con buen manejo logra recuperar el control y oprimir otro botón y que el auto active una especie de placa metálica el cual derriba los arboles del camino y este regrese a salvo a la pista.

Chase ve eso y baja de allí como Velociraptor y pasar de nuevo a Ptrodactylo para volver a perseguir a Kevin desde el aire.

-Lo siento amigo, pero hoy ni tu ni nadie se meterá en mis negocios, Argit, ya sabes que hacer- dijo Kevin.

-Solo deja estirarme un poco, estoy fuera de práctica- dijo Argit que sale por la ventana y se sujeta fuertemente del techo del vehículo y… empieza a disparar espinas de su cabello

- ** _¡Ahh! Oye_** \- Chase logro evitar varias espinas - ** _¡Cuidado! ¡¿Quién eres y que haces con Kevin?!_** -.

Pero Argit en lugar de responder lanza más espinas y Chase logra esquivar pero sin fijarce una le llega y empieza a perder el equilibrio pero aun volando, y entonces Kevin oprime otro botón y del costado del vehículo sale un lanza cohetes y uno es disparado, pero revelando que no era un misil si no una red que estaba dentro y Chase no alcanzo a esquivar y quedando atrapado en la red cayendo al suelo.

Argit por su parte vuelve a entrar por la ventana.

-Eso fue emocionante, vaya pobre del tipo, debió ser una fea caída, sabía que quedaba algo del viejo Kevin, bien pensado- dijo Argit feliz por la acción de Kevin.

-Chase… lo siento- dice Kevin en voz baja mientras entra el auto a un túnel siendo perdido de vista justo cuando Chase logra liberarse de la red regresando a su forma humana.

-Argg, no… ¡no!, ¡Kevin!, porque…- se decía Chase mientras golpeaba el piso.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, el resto del equipo se reúne y Chase le cuenta todo.

-Aguarda, Kevin robo uno de los autos de su Papá- dijo Jazz.

-Yo, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho, y más con tu sistema de seguridad- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Guau- dijo Julie asombrara pero luego todos la miran –Es decir… no puede ser verdad-.

-Como pudo hacerte eso, después de todo este tiempo, pero veo que no ha cambiado mucho, sigue siendo un mentiroso y un ladrón- dijo Lincoln enojado.

-Ese no es el viejo Kevin del que me contaste, ahora es diferente- dijo Julie pero Chase no decía nada, solo tenía la mirada agachada de decepción.

-Si tuviera algo para rastrearlo… lo que se…- decía Ronnie Anne en lo que Julie enseña un trapo sucio.

-Me dijo… que se lo cuidara- dijo Julie con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Tienes su sucio pañuelo?- dijo Rex en lo que Ronnie Anne toma el pañuelo y lo empieza a levitar son su magia… y entonces…

-Ya lo encontré- dijo Ronnie Anne.

* * *

Mientras, en una carretera afuera de Royal Woods, Argit revisa el exterior del vehiculo.

-Si… ajam… si todo bien- dijo Argit cerrando la puerta del motor –Esto no vale nada amigo-.

Pero entonces Kevin entra al vehículo y sentándose en los asientos traseros, usa su insignia para revelar puertas secretas donde había escondidas varias armas y mucha tecnología avanzada.

-Como dije, nada de nada… uhh, pero los accesorios, valen una fortuna- dijo Argit impresionado.

-¿Crees que tus compradores lo quieran?- pregunto Kevin.

-Oh si… si es que tienen oportunidad- dijo Argit sacando su arma y dispara una bala que electrocuta a Kevin el cual lo deja lastimado pero todavía consiente –Oh, lo siento Kevin, pero esta cosa vale más que todo el dinero que debo, al fin no más deudas- entonces Argit con fuerza agarra a Kevin y lo saca afuera del vehículo.

-Es… lo único que tengo… para intercambio- dijo Kevin poco a poco recuperando sus fuerzas.

-Debiste aceptar otras ofertas amigo- dijo Argit entrando al asiento del conductor –Cuando puedas caminar ve a verlos, se hacen llamar Rollerball y Yellowstone, son medio tontos, pero peligrosos, adiós-.

Argit arranca el vehículo y se marcha mientras Kevin logra ponerse de pie y enojado transforma su mano en una espada y parte una columna de piedra y entonces toma el gran pedazo de roca y lo arroja directo al vehículo, pero Argit por el retrovisor ve la roca y logra evitar eso y seguir conduciendo y Kevin no hiso otra cosa más que mirar como su "amigo" se llevaba el auto.

* * *

Esa misma noche, los demás encontraron a Kevin…

-Sé que esto se ve mal- dice Kevin.

-¿Mal? ¡Mal! ¡Le robaste un auto a tu mejor amigo y no nos dices nada! ¡Yo te enseñare lo que es malo! - dijo Rex tratando de contener las ganas de golpearlo.

-Lo dudo- dijo Kevin.

-Cuando esto termine Levin, vas a tener muchos problemas- dijo Jazz.

-Creí que habías cambiado, que eras nuestro amigo, y que pasa, ¡nos apuñalas por la espalda!- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, eres un ladrón, y conozco bien a los de tu tipo porque yo lo fui- dijo Rex.

-Ja, y eso lo recuerdas o perdiste la memoria de nuevo- dijo Kevin en lo que Rex activa un _Smack hand_ derecho para golpearlo…

Pero una cola de dinosaurio detiene el brazo de Rex y él ve que fue Chase que solo negó con la cabeza sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad, y Rex hiso caso y desactivo su máquina.

-La próxima no tendrás tanta suerte Levin- dijo Rex.

-Oigan oigan, acaso los tengo que separar- dijo Julie poniéndose entre Kevin y los demás.

-Robo del auto del papa de Chase, ¿Quién se roba el vehículo del padre de su mejor amigo?- dijo Ronnie Anne también conteniendo las ganas de golpear a Kevin.

-Uno con un gran corazón… ¿cierto?- dijo Julie.

-Sí, esto es importante- dijo Kevin.

-Importante para el- dijo Rex apuntando a Kevin.

-Un segundo- Kevin toma su insignia y proyecta un mapa holográfico de Royal Woods y en una parte parpadeaba un punto rojo.

-Escondite un dispositivo para rastrearlo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¿Ustedes iban a creer que me dejarían que me robaran una fortuna en tecnología?- dijo Kevin que iba caminando hacia una dirección los demás siguiéndolo pero vigilándolo, excepto…

-Chasey… ¿estás enojado?- pregunto Julie a Chase que para no gritarle en la cara a su compañera…

-No quiero hablar de eso, no ahora- dijo Chase tomando el paso siguiendo a los demás mientras Julie veía toda esa escena triste.

* * *

Un rato después, los chicos llegan a una especie de taller de autos y deciden allanar el lugar abriendo forzosamente la puerta y entonces…

Encuentran el auto pero estaba desmantelado de ruedas y sin la tecnología que tenía equipado.

- _Tsk_ , desvalijado- dijo Kevin.

- _Oooh_ … ¿dónde está tu fortuna ahora?- dijo Rex burlándose de Kevin.

Entonces los chicos revisan el lugar viendo la chatarra y las ruedas de repuesto del lugar, entonces Lincoln encuentra una pequeña pieza en el suelo.

-¿Cuánto vale, $5?- dijo Lincoln que después patea las ruedas con enojo –¡Se supone que mantenemos la ciudad o el planeta a salvo de invasores como Vilgax y no podemos evitar que nos roben un vehículo!-.

-Déjame- dijo Kevin ofendido que iba por otro lado.

-¡No te vayas así!- dijo Lincoln poniéndose en frente de él.

-Entonces regresamos a los viejos tiempos donde te transformas en alienígena e intentas acabar conmigo- dijo Kevin.

-Pues yo estoy reconsiderando…- decía Rex que Chase lo detenía, pero Rex se le aleja -¿Qué no estás enojado?, ¡o solo no le haces nada porque te cae tan bien!-.

-Enojado… no, estoy decepcionado- dijo Chase mirando muy enojado a Kevin y tratando de no sacar garras de algún dinosaurio –Crees que no quisiera en este momento castigar…-.

Entonces escuchan que una puerta estaba por abrirse y todos se esconden rápidamente en donde estaban más cerca.

Entonces se ve que fue Argit quien abrió la puerta y va directo al vehículo y fue a la parte de adelante y con fuerza quita una última pieza.

-Sí, sabía que me faltaba algo- dijo Argit guardando la pieza en su bolsillo y dispuesto a irse pero… un luz le impide el paso.

-¿Ibas a algún lado?- dijo Jazz apuntándolo con el dedo, pero Argit al verla se quería alejar pero atrás estaba Lincoln, luego Rex que truena los nudillos, en otra Ronnie Anne, luego Julie, Kevin y finalmente Chase que no era el más contento de verlo.

-Oh oh- dijo Argit saliendo por una ventana que estaba tapada con madera y empieza a correr lejos de allí, Lincoln es el primero en ir tras él y activar el Omnitrix y ser…

- **¡Eco Eco! ¡No, dejen que, escape!** \- decían los Eco Eco que se multiplicaban y corrían tras Argit que dio vuelta en una curva pero frente a él, habían dos Eco Eco - **¡No lo harás!** \- los Eco Eco disparan su onda de sonido que golpea a Argit y este último sube las escaleras para huir por el techo pero…

-Hola, un gusto- dijo Jazz que estaba justo en el lugar y le dispara una leve energía de su dedo que hace que Argit caiga al suelo siendo rodeado por los Eco Eco.

Pero entonces Argit se pone en cuatro patas y disparar muchas espinas de su cabello los cuales algunos Eco Eco lo reciben y otros alcanza a esquivar y justo en ese momento Julie llega volando y aterriza.

-Alto villano, la guerrera del amor y la creación te detendrá- dice Julie que giraba su yoyo.

-Cuidado- grito Kevin llegando también.

-No le adviertas- dijo Julie en lo que Argit la ve y dispara sus espinas directo a Julie que estaban por acertarle pero Kevin se pone en frente y gracias a su estado las espinas rebotan al contacto con él.

-No… tu ten cuidado- dijo Kevin.

-O-k- dice Julie.

Entonces un Eco Eco estaba frente a Argit y ambos esperaban a que el primero se moviera para atacar.

- **1… 2… ¡ECOOOOOO!** \- Eco Eco suelta un gran grito sónico a la vez que Argit disparar sus espinas pero están rebotan al sonido de 3 Eco Eco los cuales van hacia arriba, pero un Eco Eco que estaba en el techo de un taller las redirige a un lado hasta un Eco Eco que estaba sujetado a un poste de luz justo debajo de Argit que se noquea por sus propias espinas el cual cae inconsciente.

* * *

Después de un rato Argit despierta amarrado y con todo el equipo rodeándolo, Argit luego intento volver a usar su maniobra de las espinas, pero ninguna salía.

-Ni lo intentes, las súper-pegue- dijo Ronnie Anne mostrando un tubo de pegamento.

- **Todos alerta** \- dice un Eco Eco a sus demás clones pero luego escuchan y ven a uno que estaba dormido gracias a una espina que le llego al trasero – **Clones suficientes** \- dijo un Eco Eco que retira la espina del clon dormido y todos entran en él y regresar a ser Lincoln que gracias a eso despierta de inmediato –Arreglemos esto- dijo Lincoln.

-Se los diré una vez, no pueden confiar en el- dijo Argit mirando a Kevin.

-¿En mí?- dijo Kevin.

-¿Saben lo que iba a hacer? robar ese auto y venderlo a otros criminales, que bueno que lo detuve- dice Argit.

-Es "mentira" "tú" lo robaste- dijo Kevin.

-Sí, puedo ser un cretino pero este sujeto no es bueno, no pueden confiar en él, los traicionara cuando menos se den cuenta- dijo Argit.

-Gracias amigo- dijo Kevin con sarcasmo a Argit.

-Este cretino por desgracia tiene razón, siempre te involucras en algo sin decir nada, lo mismo cuando hiciste ese trato con Darkstar- dijo Lincoln.

-Y ahora robando- dijo Rex.

-Creí poder confiar en ti… tal parece que me equivoque- dijo Chase volteando la mirada.

-Y bien… que tienes que decir a tu favor- dijo Lincoln.

-Saben que… ustedes, a todos ustedes no tengo que explicarles nada- dice Kevin a Lincoln, Rex y Chase –Ni a ustedes- a Ronnie Anne y Jazz –Sobre todo a ti- le dice a Julie que se sorprende bastante por tales palabras –No quiero volver a verlos, gracias por todo- dijo Kevin yéndose caminando a otra dirección sin mirar a los chicos.

* * *

Después de más rato, y después de cruzar una gran carretera de camiones, Kevin llega a una base aérea abandonada, donde entro por la reja rota y camino tranquilamente entre los aviones destruidos, desmantelados y destruidos, pero Kevin sabía que no estaba solo, estaba siendo vigilado y luego sin sorprenderse, estaba siendo rodeado por un grupo.

Por el tamaño de su altura eran jóvenes de quizás 14 a 16 años, pero con trajes equipados con tecnología y cascos que cubrían su rostros y estos apuntaban a Kevin con armas.

-Llévenme con sus líderes- dijo Kevin en lo que los jóvenes secuaces lo guiaban al hangar de naves del lugar el cual abren y al fondo, sentados en unas sillas de forma similar a tronos de líderes, habían 2 siluetas que miraban a Kevin –Argit me dijo que aquí se escondían, ustedes deben ser Rollerball y Yellowstone ¿o no?-.

Entonces de las sombras salen los ya conocidos Roder y Sarks o ahora llamados Rollerball y Yellowstone, pero tenían nuevos atuendos.

El traje de Yellowstone era de color negro sin mangas, una camina negra sin mangas, pero… tenía líneas de circuitos a través de este que conectaban a una especie de núcleo en forma de circulo en su pecho, pantalones negros con botas negras con detalles amarillos.

Las líneas circuitos eran de color amarillo, tenía guantes de ese mismo estilo hasta los codos y una especie de visor parecido al de ciclope de los X-Men.

Rollerball tenía una camisa morada sin mangas, unas hombreras plateadas con púas, unas correrás a través del torso que se unían a las hombreras, pantalones estilo camuflaje color gris sin zapatos.

Tenía coderas y muñequeras de color plateado con espacio para las púas de sus codos, rodilleras y unas especies de garras en los nudillos, además de un collar con púas alrededor de su cuello.

Kevin al verlos… se empieza a reír muy fuerte.

-Oye, ¿Cuál es la gracia?- pregunto Yellowstone.

-Es que… es que… son una jirafa y un erizo- dice Kevin.

-¡Soy un puercoespín! ¡Que no se nota!- grito Rollerball.

-Es que… yo esperaba a alguien intimidante como Vulkanus, quizás Sunder o… Fistrick- dice Kevin.

-¿Fistrick?… o… nuestro ex-jefe, después de nuestra… mejora, le dimos una visita y le dimos una renuncia definitiva- dice Rollerball.

-Sí, no fue fácil por su fuerza, pero peleando juntos y tomando algo de tecnología que tenía guardado, _taran_ \- dijo Yellowstone mostrando sus atuendos y sus secuaces.

-No nos pudimos llevar a todos, algunos e quedaron con ese tonto- dijo Rollerball.

-Como sea, pensé que sería complicado pero…- Kevin transforma sus manos en martillos –Ahora será fácil llevarme esa pieza que busco-.

-¿Te refieres a esto?- dijo Rollerball enseñando una pieza circular con varios circuitos.

-Sí, mi plan era tomar esa pieza y llevarme con ello lo que les iba a intercambiar, pero ahora… ¡la tomare a la fuerza!- dijo Kevin que salta para golpear, pero Yellowstone disparar un disparo laser que le da a Kevin y este cae sobre muchas cajas.

-Jajajaja, ¿Por qué deberíamos darte la pieza?- dijo Yellowstone.

-Sí, las conseguimos en buena ley, nuestra ley- dijo Rollerball.

-Es un asunto importante que no les importa, ahora dénmela o necesitaran más que la vacuna antirrábica antes de sean una especie en peligro- Kevin cambia sus manos en lanzas.

-¿Entendiste lo que dijo?- pregunto Rollerball.

-No, no tuvo ningún sentido- dijo Yellowstone.

-Hay vamos, son animales mutantes que solo eran un par de mensos ligones, son unos…- dice Kevin.

-Ya ya, Stone, démosles sus pataditas, y mandémoslo a su casa, pronto comenzara una buena película en la tele y no quiero perdérmela- dijo Rollerball.

-Y yo quiero ver _Antman y Wasp_ y no me estoy quejando- dijo Kevin que va directo a los mutantes, pero Yellowstone va a la carga y esquiva el ataque de Kevin y usando su cuello como resorte impulsa su cabeza y golpea a Kevin con un fuerte cabezazo.

-Creíste que éramos débiles- dijo Yellostone pero Kevin se pone de pie y agarra un pilar de soporte del lugar e intenta atacar, pero Rollerball sujeta el poste.

-Disfruta tu paseo- dijo Rollerball sujetando el poste y girándolo con Kevin que aún lo sujetaba.

-Oye oye… me voy… a marear…- decía Kevin que luego es arrojado hacia Yellowstone que luego golpea a Kevin con sus piernas arrojándolo contra una pared – _Argh_ … no entiendo, me dijeron que… solo eran unos payasos

-¿Somos payasos?- pregunto Yellowstone.

-No sé, no nos veo nariz roja o zapatos grandes- dijo Rollerball.

- _Argh_ , no entienden una estúpida expresión, solo denme esa pieza- dijo Kevin que iba corriendo hacia los mutantes.

-¿Usaras tus garras?- pregunto Yellowstone.

-No, usare esto- dijo Rollerball que alarga 2 púas de su espalda y este se las quita y las usa para frenar y golpear a Kevin y luego usando sus garras para mantener la cabeza de Kevin contra el suelo -¿Ibas a algún lado chico?- ambos malos se ríen.

-Genial, esto me gano por mentirles a mis amigos, y lo peor es que… Chase… o Julie nunca me volverán a hablar… lo siento chicos- dijo Kevin que ve como Yellowstone le iba a pisar la cabeza cuando…

Algo golpea a Yellowstone siendo mandado contra la pared, en parte Rollerball es golpeado por un yoyo cayendo al suelo y entonces frente a Kevin aparecen Rex y Julie.

-Chi… ¿chicos?- dice Kevin.

-Discúlpate después de que estos tipos sean derrotados- dijo Chase apariencia junto a Ronnie Anne y Jazz.

-Pero como me…- decía Kevin cuando ve que Ronnie Anne le quita algo en la cabeza –Un dispositivo rastreador, me la hicieron-.

-Oigan, ustedes son… déjame pensar… ya se, son el Manchado estirado y el Descerebrado espinoso- dijo Rex en lo que los demás se ríen.

-¡Oye!- grito Yellowstone.

-Tranquilo camarada, ya sabemos quiénes somos, por que a ti te recordamos, eres el que nos dio nuestros nuevos nombres, bueno, ¡pues ahora por fin veras de lo que son capaces Rollerball y Yellowstone!- grito Rollerball que junto a Yellostone hacen una pose.

-¿Rollerball y Yellowstone? ¿No se te ocurrieron mejores nombres?- dijo Julie.

-Oye, no me juzgues- dijo Rex.

-Después hablamos de eso, hay asuntos que atender- dijo Chase mirando algo serio a Kevin.

- **Tienes razón amigo mío, ese necio no está solo, él viene con nosotros** \- algo aparece detrás de los mutantes y ambos se asustan por eso - **Ja, ahora veo porque mi hermana lo hace, es divertido** \- dijo Frio aun riéndose.

-¿Quién es el flaco de azul?- pregunto Yellowstone.

- **Oh perdónenme, esto "refrescara su memoria"** \- dijo Frio lanzando un aliento congelante a los mutantes, pero ambos logran evitar ese ataque.

-Espera, empiezo a recordarte, eres el niño de la otra vez- dijo Rollerball mirando enojado a Frio.

-Ahora son 7 contra 2, eso no es justo- dijo Yellowstone contando a todos los héroes.

-Tranquilo viejo, recuerda, aún tenemos nuestros increíbles poderes, nuestras armas y soldados- dijo Rollerball que aplaude y varios de sus secuaces aparecen apuntando su armas contra el Equipo Omnitrix.

-Esto se pondrá salvaje- dijo Chase convirtiéndose en un Velociraptor y rugiendo a los mutantes y junto a Rex van contra Yellowstone que evitaba con movimientos de bailes las garras de Chase pateándolo hacia un lado.

Rex activa sus _Funchuncks_ pero Yellowstone evita con agilidad y gracia los ataques de Rex y disparando láseres de su traje los cuales golpean a Rex.

Mientras Rollerball por su parte salta sobre Frio y este toma una especie de pistola que lanza una llamarada de fuego que golpea a Frio hasta arrojarlo contra varias piezas de chatarra.

Mientras los secuaces por su parte iban por las niñas, por lo que Julie crea 3 manos que atrapan a 3 adolescentes lanzándolos al aire, Ronnie Anne esquiva las espadas y bastones de otros secuaces mientras Jazz lanzaba energía desde el aire destruyendo las armas y golpeando a otros secuaces.

Rollerball iba a donde esta Frio y quita los escombros y apunta, pero Frio no estaba allí y entonces usa su nariz para localizarlo, entonces Frio sale desde dentro de una máquina y intenta ir por su enemigo por atrás, pero Rollerball disparar el lanzallamas de su arma pero Frio lo contrarresta con su aliento congelante el cual supera al fuego y congela el arma.

Pero entonces Rollerball saca otras espinas de su espalda y con ellas apuñalar a Frio pero este se hace intangible evitando ese golpe quedando las espinas clavadas en la pared.

- **Buena forma de "clavar" el punto** \- dijo Frio.

-Que chiste tan malo- dijo Rollerball agarrando algo cerca suyo.

- **Si… esos jamás fueron mi fuerte** \- dijo Frio en lo que Rollerball abre una lata y expulsar el líquido gaseoso a la cara de Frio y aprovechar de golpear y lanzarlo hacia los sillones que adornaban el lugar.

Yellowstone disipaba láseres de su traje mientras daba pasos de break dance lo cual hace de Rex y Chase tengan que esquivar con dificultad, y luego esconderse detrás de unas cajas del lugar.

-Creo que puedo detenerlo, pero necesito que lo mantengas ocupado- dijo Rex.

-Adelante- dijo Chase en lo que Rex se dirige hacia otro lado mientras Chase corre esquivando con patas de Velociraptor los láseres y luego cambiando a una cola de Ankylosaurus para golpear, pero Yellowstone se agacha hacia atrás evitando el golpe.

Entonces Yellowstone aprovecha y contrae su cuello y estira su pata dándole un golpe con su pezuña a Chase, pero él mitad Varakoniano se aferra a la pezuña y transforma su boca en la de un Carnotaurus y lo muerde.

-¡AHHHHHH! ¡Quítate!- Yellowstone con fuerza logra quitarse a Chase.

-Qué asco, prometo jamás comer carne de jirafa en mi vida- dijo Chase limpiándose la boca.

-Vas a pagar por esto, pero primero dime, ¿Por qué me mordiste?- dijo Yellowstone que apuntaba a Chase.

-Solo llámalo… distracción- dijo Chase sonriendo mientras desde el techo Rex se abalanza y se agarra de la espalda de Yellowstone.

-Bonito traje, dejas que le dé una manita- dijo Rex poniendo su mano en el traje de Yellowstone y soltando algunos nanites y haciendo que el traje de Yellowstone se le apaguen y encienda las luces como loco.

-Quítate, ¡quítate!- grito Yellowstone que sujeta a Rex y lo arroja al otro lado, pero Chase justo a tiempo atrapa a Rex con un brazo de de T-Rex –Están fritos- dijo Yellowtone disparando, pero nada pasaba, su traje estaba apagado y no funcionaba, y entonces Rex le da un golpe en la cara con un _Smack hand_ y Chase lo remata con un coletazo –Auch… en la cara no que soy actor- Yellowstone cae derrotado y Rex y Chase chocan los 5.

Mientras con las chicas, Julie bloqueaba los disparos de los secuaces girando su yoyo como un escudo y Jazz salta y disparar energía a un arma el cual esta estalla mandando a volar a muchos secuaces por la explosión, entonces Ronnie Anne salta con fuerza hacia el otro lado y suelta un rayo mágico a las armas que tenían los adolescentes los cuales también explotan gracias a que fueron rotas y destruidas, y Julie termina de noquear golpeando con su yoyo a otros secuaces que iban a atacar por la espalda.

-La suerte, no estaba de su lado- dijo Julie.

Frio por su lado intenta levantarse para continuar luchando, pero Rollerball lo sujeta por la espalda y levantándolo.

-Esta vez serás derrotado, y cuando no seas un problema, quizás visitemos a esas pimpollos de la otra vez, jeje, la rubia de ropa azul era ardiente- dijo Rollerball en lo que Frio al oír eso se enoja y se suelta y golpea el Omnitrix de su pecho.

- **¡Frankenstrike!, quería a Shocksquatch pero…** \- Rollerball iba a atacarlo con su garra, pero Frankenstrike lanza una descarga de su mano el cual alcanza a Rollerball y debido al metal de su traje este se paraliza y siente la estática.

-AAHHH, debí pensar…- dice Rollerball.

- **2 veces al incluir metal en tu traje, pues si** \- Frankenstrike le da un fuerte golpe eléctrico el cual lo manda contra la pared y destruyendo la mayoría del traje de Rollerball.

-Hay… no mami no me quede hasta tarde viendo _Ed, Edd y Eddy_ \- dijo Rollerball cayendo vencido y con Frankenstrike regresando a ser Lincoln.

-Buen trabajo equipo- dijo Lincoln levantando el pulgar.

-Kevin, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Julie corriendo hacia Kevin.

- _Arrgh_ … solo me duele el orgullo- dijo Kevin que ve que Julie le extiende la mano, pero Kevin solo voltea la cara avergonzado por lo que paso-.

-Anda, quiero ayudarte- dijo Julie.

-Pues no la merezco después de lo que hice- dice Kevin en lo que luego ve que otra mano es extendida frente a él y era de Chase que lo miraba algo serio como diciendo "tómala o veras", y Kevin sin otra lo toma y se levanta –Escucha… lo que paso…- pero antes de que terminara, Chase lo golpea en el estómago –Bueno… me lo merecía-.

-Eso fue por robar el auto de mi padre- dijo Chase que luego lo golpea en el brazo –Eso fue por mentirnos- luego lo patea en el tobillo –Y eso por lo de la red-.

-Ya ya, te arreglare el auto sin cobrarte- dijo Kevin, pero Chase no decia nada y solo continua mirándolo de manera seria y Kevin cree que no lo perdono… aunque…

-Solo no vuelvas a ocultarnos nada- dijo Chase sonriendo un poco y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kevin –Nos alegra que sigas de nuestro lado-.

-Bienvenido- dijo Lincoln.

-Y no te preocupes, recuperamos la tecnología de que tu "amigo" robo del auto- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Solo no hagas algo loco como eso otra vez, créeme, esas cosas se pagan de cualquier forma- dijo Rex mientras Kevin sonreír un poco.

-Oigan ¿qué hacemos con ellos?- dijo Jazz apuntando a Yellostone y Rollerball derrotados.

-Déjenmelos a mí- dijo Rex sacando sus _Smack hands._

-Aun no caemos- dice Yallowstone que logra levantarse aún herido.

-Ganaron esta batalla, pero la guerra continua Equipo Omnitrix- dijo Rollerball en lo que Yellowstone toma un arma de láser y dispara al suelo levantando tierra el cual los chicos se cubren y luego ven que los mutantes se esfumaron.

-No puede ser, ¿cómo son tan escurridizos para ser tan grandes?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Misterios de la vida creo- dijo Jazz.

Kevin por su parte, saca de su bolsillo saca algo de su bolsillo, era una especie de holo-visor.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Es por lo que hizo todo esto- dijo Kevin.

-¿Para arreglar esa cosa?, me lo hubieras pedido a mí para hacerlo funcionar- dijo Rex.

-Es más delicado de lo que estás acostumbrado… y más personal- dijo Kevin que recoge la pieza que necesitaba y que a los mutantes se le cayó en la batalla y entonces empieza a instalar la pieza en el holo-visor y entonces… -Julie… sé que aún es u pronto… pero… ten- Kevin le enseña el holo-visor a Julie.

-Ah… ¿qué?, ¿para mí?- dice Julie.

-Si…- Kevin se ruboriza –Iba a ser… tu regalo de cumpleaños-.

-Q… ¿qué?... pe… pero… mi cumpleaños es en junio- dice Julie sonrojada pero Kevin pone el holo-visor en la mano de Julie.

-Oprime el botón- dijo Kevin en lo que Julie lo hace y del holo-visor se muestran videos todos los momentos de la vida de Julie –Tus hermanos… me ayudaron a elegir-.

Uno era los videos era de ella siendo alimentada por Zack cuando era una bebe, otro jugando con Bianca cuando tenía cuatro, otro cuando tenía dos años estaba con sus padres que la lanzaban al aire jugando con ella, otro de Devin ayudándolo con su tarea cuando tenía ocho años, y ahora actualmente en sus once años estaba con Ash que la empujaba en los columpio

Al final se muestra una de ella con toda su familia, con Dragon y Ally incluidos, en un gran abrazo familiar y Julie al ver todos esos momentos… empieza a derramar lágrimas de felicidad y le da un fuerte abrazo a Kevin y este al sentir eso, se sonroja un poco y le regresa el abrazo.

-Muchas muchas muchas gracias Kevin, es el mejor regalo que me han dado en la vida, eres tan considerado- dijo Julie.

-De… nada- dijo Kevin y entonces… Patty sale de los aretes deshaciendo la trasformación de Lady rose

- _Snif_ … es… es… ¡hermoso! _¡Buaaaa!_ \- Patty empieza a llorar a cantaros.

-De saber que por eso, te hubiera ayudado o me ahorraba los golpes que te di- dijo Chase.

-Quieres decir que hiciste todo ese escándalo para hacer un regalo para Julie, que complicado eres Levin- dijo Jazz.

-Oye- Kevin se separa de Julie -Al menos yo me esfuerzo por darle algo bonito a los que quiero-.

-¿Y crees que yo no bobo?- dijo Jazz.

-Pues jamás te eh visto hacerlo Milton- dijo Kevin.

-Porque estuviste viajando antes de conocerte o se te olvido- dijo Jazz.

-A ti no te confiarían algo así de seguro- dijo Kevin.

-Al menos yo conozco mejor a Julie que tu- dijo Jazz.

-Pues yo ya la conozco bien y en menos tiempo que tu- dijo Kevin en que todos los demás ven eso y en lugar de detenerlos… solo se quedan riendo y viendo como Kevin y Jazz seguían discutiendo.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	94. Demoniaca

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Aparece una gran cueva, llena de estalagmitas goteantes, rocas con musgo y bastante oscuridad, Devin Hathaway, el segundo hermano menor de los vecinos de la familia Loud, estaba dentro de este lugar con un casco y una mochila de explorador y una linterna a la mano.

-Atención fanáticos, estamos a punto de encontrar lo que a mí me gusta llamar, "La gran larva del subsuelo"- dijo Devin a la cámara que tenía en su otra mano -Se han visto varios avistamientos de gente que pasa cerca de esta cueva, y no tengo miedo de verla cara a cara- dijo decidido mientras avanzaba por la cueva.

Devin caminaba por la cueva oscura y en lugar de sentir miedo, sentía emoción, entusiasmo y mucho coraje.

-Oh vaya, miren- dijo Devin enfocando el suelo con su cámara, y al parecer, había rastros de baba verde en la tierra -Debe ser la baba de la larva, increíble, solo hay que seguir el rastro y daremos con ella en poco tiempo-.

A medida que avanzaba Devin, el camino se hacía más oscuro y aterrador, pero a él parecía no molestarle.

-Ya casi esta, y… ¡wooohh! ¡Miren eso!- exclamo Devin enfocando otra cosa, esta vez enseña una especie de grieta grande que daba a un agujero con agua, y algo parecía moverse entre las rocas y el agua -¿Vieron eso? seguro debe ser la larva- dijo Devin a la cámara con una sonrisa.

Devin se quita la mochila, y dentro de esta saca un pico y una pala

-Jaja, y mi hermana mayor decía que tener estas cosas a la mano era peligroso- dijo Devin a la cámara sonriendo algo risueño.

Poco después, el gracias a sus herramientas, hace que el agujero sea más grande, tanto como para caer en él, donde después asegura una cuerda a una roca, y se ata la Cintura con el otro extremo.

-Esto es solo para expertos, no lo intenten en casa-dijo el pelinegro a la cámara mientras se acercaba al agujero -Aquí vamos, sujétense-.

Devin asegurado con la cuerda, empieza a descender poco a poco por la grieta, hasta llegar al piso, y desamarrarse.

-El rastro de baba nos guía directo aquí, tiene que estar cerca- dijo Devin caminando por el lugar, cuando de repente -Esperen, ¿qué es eso?- Devin señala a algo un poco más lejos.

Parecía una gran figura, más grande que un hombre adulto, de complexión delgada, y al parecer sin extremidad alguna.

-Es la larva- dijo Devin impresionado a la cámara -Es increíble, enserio lo es, es mucho más genial en persona, tratare de acercarme a ella sin espantarla- dijo Devin empezando a caminar suavemente -Eso es, solo un poco más...con cuidado, poco más, solo un poco más…- se decía a si mismo cuando por accidente, patea algo.

Lo que pateo fue una pequeña roca, la cual al rodar, hizo ruido, y al oír eso, aquella figura serpenteante se alarma, y empieza a alejarse de aquella grieta rápidamente.

-Oh no, se está yendo- dijo Devin, y empieza a correr tras la figura.

El corre de manera rápida a pesar de no ser el Hathaway mas atlético, era bastante buena la habilidad que mostraba, sin embargo, la figura desaparece entre algunas rocas, dejando atrás un montón de baba

-Dang it, se fue… _uff_ \- suspira el adolescente secándose el sudor de la frente -Ok gente, vieron eso, no pude enfocarla del todo, pero si, probamos que hay vida en las cuevas de Royal Woods, no solo arañas y murciélagos- dijo Devin a su cámara una vez más -Algún día volveré aquí, y atrapare a la larva del subsuelo, soy Devin Hathaway, y hasta la próxima, nos veremos en otro video de los misterios de Devin, que la oscuridad este con ustedes- dijo el chico con una sonrisa algo macabra.

Luego se ve un fondo negro donde con letras rojas decía "Los misterios de Devin", revelando que todo eso, fue un video acompañado de una risa macabra de fondo.

* * *

 **Demoniaca**

En la casa Hathaway, Devin le había enseñado ese mismo video a su familia.

-Que tal, ¿nada mal eh?, y 20.000 visitas no mienten- dijo Devin sentado en la computadora de la sala, cruzándose de brazos con autosuficiencia.

- _Uhh_ , en serio hermano, naciste sin el gen del miedo- dijo Ash impresionado por lo que vio.

-Solo digamos que… soy especial- dijo Devin encogiéndose de hombros.

-Aguarda, ¿saliste sin sweater para hacer ese video? ¡Devin Ross Hathaway! ¡Que te eh dicho de salir tan tarde así de desabrigado!- dice Marah regañando a su hijo.

-Que debo regresar y ponérmelo porque si no me podría resfriar- dijo Devin algo avergonzado.

-¿Sin el gen del miedo? tal vez, pero si le teme a algo- dijo Bianca.

-A mama enojada- dijo Julie y ella y Bianca ríen un poquito.

-Eh… ah, miren los comentarios- dijo el chico de pelos parados evitando más burlas y todos se acercan para leerlos.

-A diferencia de otros fraudes, tu eres más original- dijo Zack leyendo -No sé si eso fue halago o crítica negativa-.

-Gran valentía que tienes al entrar a esos lugares- dijo Ash leyendo otro.

-Se ve la gran popularidad que tienes por parte de tus videos, eres increíble campeón- dijo Johnny a su hijo varón menor.

-Gracias Pa- dijo Devin.

-Oigan, lean este, eres muy lindo- dijo Julie leyendo el ultimo comentario que se publicó -No, no es de Luan-.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Devin confundido.

-¿Emogirl701?- dijo Bianca al leer quien mando aquel comentario -¿Quién será ella?- se pregunta la castaña.

-Que importa, ahora te está llegando la suerte con las chicas pequeño- dijo Zack a Devin algo burlón, mientras que Ally que estaba encima de la televisión le guiña el ojo en señal de darle razón a Zack

-¿Suerte con las chicas? no sé, ¿a ustedes 2 les ha resultado bien eso?- pregunta el pelinegro a sus 2 hermanos mayores.

-Viejo, te diré la verdad, no es ninguna bendición- dijo Ash algo inquietado.

-El lado positivo, es que al menos tenemos piernas fuertes, y nos sirve para mantener pulidas nuestras condiciones físicas- dijo Zack enseñando sus músculos.

-Esperemos que Luan no se entere, ardería en celos muy intensos- dijo Julie algo asustada al imaginarse a la Loud comediante en esa faceta.

-Eh oído que los que parecen ser más tranquilos ocultan una fase muy agresiva dentro, _uhhh_ \- dijo Patty temblando un poco -No quisiera ver eso esta vez- dijo frotándose los bracitos.

-Por favor Julie, Luan no es celosa, la conozco bien, además, ¿por qué se pondría así?- pregunta Devin.

- _Ahh_ , hijo, no quiero ser muy directo contigo pero, creo que lo que trata de decir Julie es que… tal vez…- trataba de decir Johnny.

-Le gustes a Luan- termina de decir su esposa.

-¿Yo? ¿gus… gustarle a Luan?- pregunta Devin confundido, y su familia asiente.

Sin embargo, el en lugar de impresionarse, se termina riendo, y sus padres y hermanos eran ahora los confundidos.

-Jajaja, oigan, no sé si les agrade que diga esto, pero, no puedo gustarle a Luan, de hecho no le gusto a ninguna chica, sé que es triste, pero es verdad, Luan y yo solo somos amigos, es todo- dijo Devin en declaración.

-Por favor Dev, no puedes hablar así, solo piénsalo, ¿seguro que ella no quieres que le pidas que sea tu novia?- pregunta Zack poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros del amante del terror.

- _Uhh_ , seria lindo verlos juntos-dice Bianca entusiasmada.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Bianca, es lindo que tengas una chica que guste de ti Devin, en vez de que se asuste de tus gustos y se… ya sabes, vaya corriendo- dijo Marah.

-Oigan oigan- dijo Devin alejándose de Zack -No mal entiendan las cosas, Luan y yo solo somos amigos y punto, me agradan sus bromas, y ella no me tiene miedo, así somos felices- finalizo Devin.

-Si tú lo dices hermano, oye, ¿quién crees que sea la tal Emogirl1701?- pregunta Ash.

-Ni idea, pero mi sexto sentido me dice que la conoceré pronto- dijo Devin, mientras su tarántula mascota sube a sus hombros.

* * *

Mientras en la casa Loud, Luan estaba caminando de lado a lado en su cuarto muy pensativa.

-Enserio, antes solo lo veía como amigo, pero apenas lo conocí aquel día no evite pensar que era lindo, luego llegue a conocerlo y me di cuenta que me había… me había, hay, que él me gusta, es que, no lo puedo evitar, todo en el me atrae, y sé que ya tuvimos una cita, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir miedo al querer expresar mis sentimientos con el aun que sea de manera indirecta- Luan se sienta en su silla del día de las bromas -¿Tu qué opinas?, ¿sería prudente hacerlo o no?

En la mesita de la habitación, había un conejo que escucho atento y solo pudo… levantar las patas delanteras en señal de no saber que decir.

-Hay vamos Gary, ¿tú debes saber algo?, ¿entre hombres se entienden no?- dijo Luan en lo que Gary pensaba en algo pero… no sabía una respuesta, apenas conoce a Devin -Genial, no puedo creer lo bajo que eh caído, hablando con un conejo de temas románticos… ah… sin ofender claro

Gary se ofende un poco y se cruza de patas delanteras y rueda los ojos.

-¿Que voy a hacer?- se cuestionaba Luan que se estira en su cama mirando hacia arriba.

-Conocerlo más supongo- dijo Luna que estaba sentada en un puff de su cuarto afinando su guitarra.

-¡Ahh!- grito Luan la cual se levanta y se da un cabezazo con la cama de arriba -Auu, ¿Luna? ¿A qué hora llegaste?-.

-Estuve aquí todo el rato- contesto Luna.

-¿Que tanto oíste?- pregunto Luan.

-Todo lo que le dijiste a tu conejo- dijo Luna.

-Oh vaya, ¿es muy tarde para decir que no era cierto?- pregunto Luan pero Luna solo asiente como respuesta –Bien… hablare, puede que a mi… me llegue a gustar… Devin… solo un poquito- Luan hace la señal de "un poquito" con sus dedos, pero Luna levanta una ceja sin creerle eso ultimo –Un poco más de un poquito… me medio gusta… de acuerdo bien, ¡me gusta bastante!-.

-¿Y te costaba decirlo?- pregunto Luna.

-Algo, no lo divulgues- dijo Luan.

-¿Y qué harás?- hiso otra pregunta la hermana rockera.

-Ni idea, digo… míranos, Devin y yo somos muy diferentes, no sé si tengamos futuro como pareja- dijo Luan algo triste.

-Jamás escucharte el término, los opuestos se atraen, además parece ser el único que se ríe de tus chistes- dijo Luna.

-Papá y Rex también lo hacen- dijo Luan.

-Si, además, fuera de lo que paso en Halloween, a ti parece ser la única que no la trata de asustar

-Tampoco eh visto que asuste a Bianca- dijo Luan.

-Ash me lo conto, ella es sensible, sobre todo cuando se lo hiso una vez, y…- Luna le susurra el resto a su hermana menor.

- _Wow_ , no lo creo, ¿enserio paso eso?- pregunto Luan.

-Según como me lo conto, si, y por eso Devin jamás trato de volver a asustarla de nuevo- dijo Luna.

-Pero… ¿dime la verdad?, ¿tengo alguna oportunidad con él?, ¿acaso soy lo suficientemente bonita como para que se fije en mí?, Luna por favor necesito el consejo de alguien- dijo Luan que sacudía desesperadamente a Luna hasta que la rockera la detiene.

-Lo mismo que tú me dijiste aquella vez, he visto como Devin actúa contigo, te trata diferente que a cualquier chica, para el eres especial, no tienes que rendirte antes de tiempo sin decirle o al menos haberlo intentado- dijo Luna usando las mismas palabras que Luan en aquella ocasión.

-Guau, como se me estaba olvidando esas palabras- dijo Luan.

-Ya vez, no te pongas triste o desesperada antes de tiempo, estoy segura que a él le encantaría estar contigo, es más, sería muy afortunado- dijo Luna.

-Tienes razón, es más, planeo avanzar- dijo Luan.

-Y tienes suerte, el chico esta justo ahí hablando con Linc- dijo Luna en lo que Luan se pone frente a la ventana.

-No viejo, no me transformare para tu blog- dijo Lincoln hablando con Devin.

-¡Por favor! solo piénsalo, un gran alíen en mi blog, dispararía mi popularidad por las nubes, podría incluso ser reconocido como un caza misterios de verdad, ¡por favor! solo por esta vez- dijo Devin poniéndose de rodillas.

-Es verdad, gracias por la charla Luna, eres una buena consejera- dijo Luan que ya decidida sale de su cuarto.

-Adoro mi trabajo, ¿soy buena o no amiguito?- pregunto Luna al conejo de Luan, pero Gary solo vuelve a levantar los hombros - _Mmmph_ , que sabe un conejo- dijo Luna.

* * *

-Amigo, esta cosa, es el arma más poderosa del mundo, no del universo, no un juguete que puedo usar- dice Lincoln tocando el Omnitrix y luego mira la cara suplicante de Devin - _Awhh_ … bien, pero solo por esta vez… como dice Lori, no puedo ser el Sr. Serio todo el tiempo- dijo Lincoln.

-¡Gracias viejo!- grito Devin que abraza a Lincoln -¡No te muevas, iré por mi cámara!- grito Devin que iba por su casa cuando…

-Hola chicos… Devin, que "sombría" sorpresa encontraste- dijo Luan tratando de lucir para Devin.

-Hola Luan- dice Devin feliz y luego reír por la broma –Si… y… que linda te vez hoy-.

- _Nah_ , solo me di una cepillada- dijo Luan.

-Pues, para mi te vez muy brillante- dijo Devin iluminando a Luan con una linterna -¿Entiendes?-.

-Jaja, ahora tu tiene "agudeza" cómica- dijo Luan sacando una aguja y tanto la comediante como el chico del terror se ríen.

-Que linda… y extraña combinación hacen- dijo Lincoln.

-Y dime… ¿viste el nuevo video que subí?- pregunto Devin.

-Oh si lo vi, incluso vi que tenías… una fan- dice Luan entre dientes al haber leído el comentario de Emogirl1701 -Oh cierto, te quiero presentar a alguien que te caerá muy bien- dijo Luan que toma la mano de Devin y ambos se van corriendo.

- _Guau_ , no tan rápido, soy el menos atlético de mis hermanos- dijo Devin dejando solo a Lincoln que continua con su lectura de comics.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, Luan y Devin habían llegado a una casa.

-¿Aquí vive ese alguien?- pregunto Devin.

-Sí, y lo mejor es una fan de tu trabajo, además, otra cosa por la que te caerá bien…- Luan abre la reja, y allí esperando en el pórtico…

Estaba una chica alta con la piel pálida, cabello negro largo y pecas, lleva pendientes y sombras de ojos ambas cosas de color negro.

Lleva una camiseta azul clara, una falda azul oscuro, y tiene un suéter púrpura envuelto alrededor de su cintura y lleva botas de tanque color negro.

-Ella es Maggie, ¿Qué tal Mag?- dijo Luan saludando a la chica emo.

-Luan, hola- dijo Maggie con cara de pocos amigos pero igual saludando.

-Que no te engañe su cara, es buena persona, Maggie, él es mi amigo Devin, y su pequeñita, Ally- dijo Luan presentando al chico Hathaway y a su tarántula mascota que chilla saludando.

-Hola, que tal Maggie- dijo Devin que saluda levantando la mano.

-Qué tal De… ¿Devin?- dijo Maggie poniéndose de pie y viendo bien al amigo de Luan -¿Devin Hathaway?-.

-Sí, así me llamo- contesto Devin.

-¿El de los misterios de Devin?- pregunto de nuevo Maggie.

-Patentado por mí- dijo Devin.

-No puede ser, ¿Luan conoces a Devin y no me dijiste?, ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?- dijo Maggie que aunque no se note, estaba algo molesta por su tono.

-Tu no me creíste cuando te lo dije- dijo Luan.

-Estoy confundido- dijo Devin rascando la nuca confundido.

-Soy fanática de tu blog, ha sido mi sitio favorito desde hace más de un año- dijo Maggie.

-¿Cuando aún estaban en New York?, oh bueno… gracias- dijo Devin pero Maggie sonreía al estar cerca de Devin –Eh…- estaba incomodo ahora.

-Sonrió, normalmente no sonríe- dice Luan quitándose la ropa, revelando que tenía su atuendo e mimo abajo, hasta con maquillaje -Aparte cuando hago este acto- Luan hacia el truco de la caja.

-Que gusto poder conocerte en persona, sabes, me alegra poder estar con alguien que ama lo oscuro y melancólico como yo- dice Maggie a Devin.

-Eh… gracias…- dice Devin que luego voltea a ver a Luan -Genial Luan, en verdad parece que estuvieras en una caja, no te "empaques" mucho tiempo- dijo Devin y Luan y se ruboriza un poco al oír eso.

-Dime, ¿te gustaría pasar a mi casa?- dijo Maggie tomando la mano de Devin.

-Ah… bueno, yo- Devin no termino de contestar porque Maggie lo arrastra adentro dejando a Luan en "su caja".

-¿Ah?... qué raro- dijo Luan al ver esa escena.

* * *

Dos horas después de visitar la casa de Maggie, la chica emo acompañaba a Devin y Luan a la casa Hathaway.

- _Wow_ , gracias por invitarme a tu casa, sé que apenas nos conocemos pero… me siento muy agradecida, la casa del gran Devin Hathaway, que emoción- dice Maggie con su aun aparente humor.

-Sí, sí, ya lo dijiste y todos lo sabemos, no tienes que repetirlo cada 2 minutos- dice Luan con algo de molestia.

-Luan, ¿qué te pasa?-pregunto Devin.

-Nada- responde Luan.

-Y… llegamos- dijo Devin enseñando su hogar.

-Es más bonita que la mía- dijo Maggie que aunque no se notaba, estaba feliz de ver la casa de su ídolo.

-Hay, no es gran cosa, ¿quieres entrar también Luan?- pregunto Devin.

-Sí, no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dice Luan tratando de ocultar sus celos.

Mientras dentro de la casa Hathaway…

-Y… jaque mate- dijo Aaron que jugaba al ajedrez con Zack.

-¿Qué?… ¿Cómo?, 4 de 7- dijo Zack.

-Te estas quedando sin dignidad amigo- dijo Aaron.

-Oigan, ¿cómo creen que Devin le esté yendo con Luan?- pregunto Julie que le acariciaba la barriga a Dragon.

-¿Quién sabe?, ojala que bien- dice Bianca que veía la tele.

-Hola familia, ya volví- dice Devin entrando por la puerta junto a Luan y Maggie.

-Hey, que tal hermano, ¿cómo te fue?- pregunta Ash que jugaba a rebotar una pelota.

-Todo bien y Luan me presento a una amiga suya y la traje para que la conozcan- dijo Devin haciendo a un lado junto a Luan pero… -Eh… ¿dónde está?- pregunto Devin.

-Aquí- dice Maggie apareciendo detrás de los demás hermanos Hathaway y Aaron y todos se asustan de la impresión.

-Eh, ¿cómo hiso?… no importa- dijo Aaron poniendo ce pie como los demás.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Ash.

-Me llamo Margaret, pero pueden decirme Maggie, Devin me invito- dijo Maggie en lo que todos miran al varón Hathaway menor.

-Sí, ella es genial y quiero conocerla más- dice Devin en lo que luego… Luan lo pisa –Auch, porque…-

-Se me resbalo el pie- dijo Luan y Devin le creyó fácilmente.

-Eh, Maggie, porque no tomas asiento y…- decía Bianca empujando a Aaron al sillón -Hablas con Aaron mientras los demás hablamos con Devin-.

Entonces los hermanos Hathaway se llevan a Devin al segundo piso.

-Creo que mejor los espero- dijo Luan que luego le empieza a rascar la barriga a Dragon.

-Y… ¿te gusta todo lo dark?- pregunto Aaron.

-Se me nota mucho, lindo estilo- dijo Maggie.

-Thanks girl- contesto Aaron.

Mientras en el segundo piso…

-Oigan, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me arrastran? Tengo una invitada- dice Devin.

-Pues la pregunta es, porque…- decía Ash.

-¿Porque engañas a Luan?- dijeron Bianca y Julie.

-¿Que? ¿Engañar a Luan? ¿Ahora que mosca les pico?- preguntaba Devin.

-Ya sabes, que ahora tienes 2 novias viejo- dijo Zack.

-¡Que! Ok, están locos, ¡yo no tengo ninguna novia!- grito Devin.

-¿Y Luan y esa chica emo de abajo?- pregunto Julie.

-Se llama Maggie, y ella y Luan son solo mis amigas- dice Devin.

-Yo no sé, por la forma en que te miraba esa Maggie…- decía Bianca.

-Hey hey, ¡Ya basta! Ya les dije, no le puedo gustarle a Luan, no le puedo gustar a ninguna chica, solo mírenme, ¿Que encontraría Luan atractivo de mí?- dice Devin.

-Tu cabello quizás- dijo Bianca.

-¿Esta cosa?, solo mira- Devin se peina hacia abajo, pero su cabello vuelve a su estilo de siempre –Ahora ya no presionen, ni a Luan ni a Maggie les gusto, así que resígnense- Devin baja las escaleras enojado por la discusión.

-Pobre, está en negación- dijo Ash.

-Aún no se da cuenta- dijo Julie.

Devin termina de bajar al primer piso donde ve a Luan mirando la televisión junto a Dragon y a Maggie aun hablando con Aaron.

-Y así fue como Devin burlo a ese cocodrilo en aquel video en las alcantarillas de New York- dijo Aaron.

-Genial…- dice Maggie impresionada pero disimulado por su expresión de siempre.

-Ah… a hola Dev- dijo Aaron.

-Veo que te llevaste bien con ella, y… ¿quieres hacer algo más?- pregunta Devin a Maggie.

-¿Qué tal si vemos una película?- propone Maggie.

-Claro, haber… tengo estas opciones- Devin muestra 3 películas.

- _Hmm_ … esa- Maggie elige _"Viernes 13"_.

- _Uuh_ , una de mis favoritas- dijo Devin.

-Creo que sobro aquí, diviértete con tu chica amigo- dijo Aaron subiendo al segundo piso.

Pero Maggie al oírlo decir "tu chica" se ruboriza un poco, pero hizo que Luan se molestara.

-Bien, ¿lista? Ah… ¿porque estas roja?- pregunto Devin.

-Por… por nada- responde Maggie.

Más tarde después de la película… Luan y Dragon estaban dormidos por lo que no vieron la película.

-Guau, ya se está poniendo el sol, ¿te llevo a tu casa?- pregunta Devin.

- _Es ahora o nunca_ \- pensaba Maggie –Devin… yo… debo decirte algo-.

-¿Decirme?, ¿decirme que?- dijo Devin.

-¿Ah?- Luan despierta.

-Pues… yo… mira, ¿tu viste algún comentario de una tal "Emogirl1701"?

-Ah… si, pero aún no sé quién es- dijo Devin.

-Pues… que pensarías si te digo que… las estas mirando ahora- dice Maggie.

-¿Ah? de que estas…- Devin entonces abre mucho los ojos y luego mira a Maggie -Tu… tu eres…-. Emogirl1701

Maggie luego asiente algo ruborizada mientras Luan abre mucho los ojos, mucho.

-Pe… pero tú, como…- decía Luan.

-Luan, ¿nos dejas solos?- pregunta Maggie y Luan sin opción va al segundo piso donde estaban los demás hermanos Hathaway que seguían espiando.

-Ah… Maggie… ¿que esta pasan?…- Devin es callado con el dedo por Maggie.

-Devin, debo decirte esto, desde que te vi por primera vez… en los videos que haces… me pareciste muy… atractivo- dijo Maggie.

-Gracias… pero no entiendo porque me lo…- decía Devin cuando siente que lo toman de la mano –Ah… Maggie… ¿Qué haces?-.

-Seré honesta contigo Devin Hathaway, conocerte fue un sueño cumplido para mí, vi cómo eres en realidad, no solo el temerario bloggero que busca lo más extraño de este mundo, sí no un buen chico con grandes dotes- dijo Maggie.

-Gra… gracias, solo trato de dar lo mejor pero… podrías ir al grano- dice Devin algo nervioso sin saber que Luan escuchaba atentamente.

-Devin… me gustas- confeso Maggie lo que ocasiona que Devin, Luan, los hermanos Hathaway y Aaron quedaban con los ojos y la boca bien abierta.

- _Woow_ , esa no me la esperaba- dijo Aaron.

-Eh… tu… dices la…- decía Devin en lo que Ally sale del cabello de Devin le empieza a chillar a Maggie que Devin pudo entender.

-"No la aceptes, ¿Qué pasa con Luan?"-

-¿Tu también Ally?, porque siempre con lo mismo, solo falta que Dragon también lo diga- dijo Devin que apuntaba a Dragon que seguía durmiendo.

-¿Hablas con tu araña?- dijo Maggie.

-Es una tarántula, y obvio que si, aprendí a entenderla desde que la encontré… bueno, ella me encontró a mí- dijo Devin.

-Y… bueno, que dices sobre lo que dije, crees que… ¿podamos estar juntos?

-Ah… ah…- Devin suspira -Maggie, yo…- decía Devin.

-Dile que no, dile que no, dile que no- dice Luan en voz baja.

-Ah… Luan, ¿sabes que te escuchamos verdad?- dijo Ash.

-Cierren la boca- dice Luan a los Hathaway.

-Devin, dime, ¿sientes lo mismo?- pregunto Maggie.

-Maggie… yo…- Devin pensaba bien, pero al final… suspira y se suelta de la mano de ella –No- contesta Devin.

-¿Qué?- dijo Maggie.

-¿Qué?- dijo Luan.

-¿Qué?- dijeron los Hathaway y Aaron.

-Sí, lo siento, eres genial, y compartimos gustos, pero… solo puedo verte como una amiga, enserio lo lamento- dijo Devin.

-Oh… de… dea… cuerdo- dice Maggie ya más deprimida de lo que estaba.

-Genial… ¿somos amigos, cierto?- pregunto Devin.

- _Amm_ … lo pensare… yo… solo… me tengo que ir- dijo Maggie yéndose corriendo de la casa Hathaway.

-Oh valla, ¿hice lo correcto?- pregunto Devin a Ally y su tarántula asiente, pero luego Devin alza la mirada a un lado -Ya pueden dejar de espiar, chicos-.

-No lo hacemos- dijo Julie desde el segundo piso.

-Ash, Luna vino a verte- dijo Devin.

-¿Enserio dónde?...- Ash miraba a todos lados pero… -Oye-.

-¡Hay Ash!- dijo Bianca.

-Bobo- dijo Zack.

-¿Estas bien Devin?- pregunto Luan.

-Si… creo- dijo Devin algo decaído.

-Oye, para hacerte sentir mejor, te llevo a comer y pasemos por el parque, a esta hora da miedo, y tu adoras el miedo- dijo Luan.

-De acuerdo- dijo Devin no tan convencido, pero Luan lo toma de la mano y se retiran corriendo.

-¡No vuelvan muy tarde!- grito Bianca.

-Déjalos Bi, están enamorados- dijo Aaron.

* * *

Mientras con Maggie, ella entra a su casa y entra a su cuarto y pone su cara sobre la almohada.

-¿Por qué?, por primera vez decido abrí mi corazón, y cuando lo hago…- dice Maggie que se le cae una lagrima.

-Maggie, ¿hija te encuentras bien?- dice la madre de Maggie desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Lárgate mama! ¡No quiero ver ni hablar con nadie!- grito Maggie en lo que su madre decide retirarse preocupada

* * *

En la base lunar de Bandora…

- _Awww_ … no es dulce cuando te rechazan…- dice Bandora.

- **O pobrecita, deja que le toque una canción con el violín más pequeño del mundo** \- dice Sylvarion que en verdad toca un violín muy diminuto

Entonces Bandora toma su cetro, pero primero golpea a Sylvarion en la cabeza para que termine la tonada.

- **Todos son críticos** \- dijo Sylvarion sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Alma atormentada, atenta escucha, toma mi poder y vida mucha! ¡YA!- grito Bandora que disparar su flecha oscura hacia la tierra.

* * *

Entonces la flecha llega e impacta contra Maggie y a esta le brillan los ojos de un brillo morado.

- _Demoniaca, soy Bandora, no tengas miedo, soy tu amiga, te propondré esto, podrás conseguir el amor de aquel chico que tanto deseas, y a cambio, me traerás lo que quiero, ¿tenemos un trato?_ -.

-Trato hecho- dijo Maggie que es rodeado por niebla oscura, pero después…

Ahora llevaba un vestido negro con rojo con una túnica hecha de sombras, alas de murciélago, unos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza, su cabello estaba ahora lanco y desordenado.

Tenía 4 ojos, colmillos, garras en ambas manos, y su piel ahora estaba totalmente blanca.

* * *

Después de la salida de Devin y Luan, ambos caminaban por el parque como Luan le dijo a Devin que lo harian.

-¿Crees que este bien?- dijo Devin mirando hacia Luan -Aun me siento mal por tener que rechazarla-.

-Tampoco es bueno que le hubieras mintieras diciendo que sí, le hubiera hecho peor- dijo Luan.

-Sí, pero es que, ella tiene un punto, tenemos mucho en común, ¿cómo crees que hubiéramos sido Maggie y yo como pareja?- pregunta Devin.

Luan pensaba la suposición, y de solo pensarlo… frunce el ceño.

-Aunque debo admitirlo, ella es muy linda- dijo Devin un poco sonriente.

-¡QUE!- grito Luan en frente de Devin

-¡Auch!- Devin se tapa su oído -Oye tranquila, ¿cuál es el escándalo?- pregunto Devin.

-Por nada- dice Luan que voltea la mirada para que no noten su sonrojo

-En fin- se soba el oído -¿Quieres hacer algo? estoy disponible- dijo Devin

-Bueno… eh… Devin… tengo algo que confesarte- dice Luan con un leve sonrojo, lo cual hace que Devin alza una ceja confundido.

-¿Confesarme? ¿De qué se trata?- pregunto Devin viendo a Luan curioso.

-Escucha yo… yo… tu… tú me…- Luan iba a decirlo cuando… se escucha una risa y… -¡Cuidado!- Luan empuja a Devin evitando un rayo verde que lo iba a golpear y… Luan quedo en el suelo.

-¡Luan!-Devin se levanta e intenta ayudar a Luan-¡¿qué te pasa?! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!- grita Devin de manera preocupada cargando a Luan.

-Nada estas… ah… ah…- Luan apunta con el dedo a cierta dirección y Devin lo hace y… allí estaba Maggie o ahora llamada, Demoniaca.

- **¡Devin Hathaway!** \- grita la nueva villana.

-Eh… ¿sí?- dijo Devin.

- **Me dejaste con el corazón roto, ¡Ahora vas a pagar!** \- vuelve a gritar Demoniaca.

-¿Maggie?- dijo Luan.

- **Antes era Maggie, ahora soy Demoniaca, y voy a hacerlos pasar por el mismo dolor por el que yo pase por culpa de el** \- dijo Demoniaca señalando a Devin.

-Oye, solo fue sincero, admito que eras linda pero… solo te podía ver como amiga- dijo Devin.

- **¡Que te hizo no aceptarme! ¡DIME!** \- exige Demoniaca.

-Eh... eh... ah... ¿me das otra pregunta?- dijo Devin.

- **¡DIMELO!** \- Demoniaca empezaba a generar energía roja en sus manos.

-Yo… yo… es que…- decía Devin.

-¡Él no tiene que decirte nada!- dijo alguien a lo lejos y Demoniaca ve un yoyo acercándose pero esta logra esquivarlo.

Pero luego llega alguien aterrizando, la cual es la hermana menor de Devin.

-Julie, oh, gracias, llegas justo a tiempo- dijo Devin en voz baja.

-Y no vine sola- dijo Julie.

Demoniaca voltea y ve… un Pterodactylo que la iba a embestirla, pero Demoniaca logra evitarlo a tiempo.

- **¿Que sucede?** \- pregunta Demoniaca.

-¡Esto!- grito Jazz que volaba y lanza energía que Demoniaca vuelve a esquivar.

-Yo me encargo- Kevin sujeta un poste de luz, y lo arroja como su fuera una lanza, pero Demoniaca lo detiene atrapándolo y logra evita un rayo mágico.

-Es evasiva- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Oye, chica demonio- Rex apuntaba su _Slam cannon_ -Prueba esta bala- Rex dispara a Cannonbolt, y esta vez ella si la recibe, haciendo que se estrelle contra el pavimento.

- **¿Te dolió brujita?** \- dijo Cannonbolt.

-Lincoln...chicos…- Luan intenta levantarse pero luego ve que tenía la rodilla lastimada por salvar a Devin del ataque anterior y el chico Hathaway la ayuda.

-Patty sintió la energía de Bandora y vinimos aquí- dijo Julie.

- _Ese es mi trabajo_ \- dijo Patty desde los aretes.

-Pues gracias por venir- dijo Luan.

-Aunque aún nos falta el zorrito- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Me hablaban- dijo Black claw llegando atrás del equipo lo cual hace que todos menos Devin se asusten de sorpresa -Y… entrada genial- dijo Black claw aterrizando de pie -¿De qué me perdí?

-De eso- dijo Devin viendo como Demoniaca se levanta con varios raspones y heridas por el choque.

- **¿Ahora son 8?** \- dijo Demoniaca mirando a los héroes - **Mas les vale que se quiten de mi camino, ¡Devin es MIO!** \- dijo Demoniaca con los ojos rojos.

-Si tú, y tu chocolate como lo quieres- dijo Rex que va directo con su _Big fat sword_ directo hacia la villana, pero Demoniaca no lo tolera más, y le lanza un rayo rojo con su dedo y Rex lo recibe de lleno y se queda quieto, pero para él…

* * *

-¿A qué?... como llegue aquí, ¡hola! ¡Hay alguien!- pregunta pero solo veía una ciudad en llamas y cuerpos inertes.

-No…- él va a uno de los cuerpos -Oiga señora, ¿se encuentra bien?-R ex intenta ayudarla a levantarse, pero esta no reacciona, y entonces a lo lejos ve algo grande… gigante y… mecánico

-¿Qué es eso? ¡OYE! ¡¿Quién eres?!- dice Rex a aquella silueta.

- ** _Tú lo hiciste, tú destruiste este lugar, es tu culpa... tu culpa... tu culpa_** \- dice una voz en _off_ que repetía la misma palabra.

-¿Mi culpa?, ¿culpa de que?- dijo Rex mirando a todos lados.

- ** _Tú culpa, tú culpa, tú culpa, tú culpa…_** -.

-¿De qué están hablando? no soy culpable de nada… ya basta… basta- decía Rex.

- ** _Tú culpa… tu culpa… tu culpa…_** -

-Basta… basta… ¡Cállate!- gritaba Rex.

* * *

En la realidad, Rex estaba en el suelo inconsciente y rodeado de un aura negra brillando.

-¿Rex?- pregunto Jazz

-¿Qué te pasa?, muévete por favor- pregunto Julie.

Cannonbolt vuelve a ser Lincoln -Hermano, reacciona, por favor- dijo Lincoln acercándose para comprobar el estado de Rex.

- **Inténtenlo si pueden, porque una vez que lo golpe con esto** \- cargaba energía en sus dedos - **Vivirán sus peores miedos** -.

-¿Peores miedos?-pregunto Luan algo ya recuperada.

-¡Genial!-exclama Devin, pero se da cuenta de que...-Un segundo, eso es malo-analiza el.

-Ni que miedo ni que ocho cuartos…- dice Kevin en lo que Demoniaca dispara a Julie pero Kevin la cubre recibiendo el ataque.

-¡Kevin!- grito Julie va con el e intenta ayudarlo.

- _Ay no, que cosas oscuras deben estar pasando por su mente ahora_ \- dijo Patty.

* * *

Kevin estaba sobre el suelo y se vio a sí mismo, estaba normal.

-Oh, no lo creo, soy… humano, jaja, ¡sí!- dijo Kevin muy feliz viendo sus manos.

Pero su felicidad duro muy poco cuando desde dentro de la tierra emerge algo grande y… era… era Kevin, pero en su primera mutación

-¿Que? oye, quien er… ¿ah?- ve bien quien es -No… no puedes ser tu -Retrocede un poco-.

El Kevin gigante se acercaba hacia el para atacarlo.

-Se supone que tu… yo… tu eres mi yo pasado, ¡no puedes existir!- dijo Kevin poniéndose en guardia y toca un árbol pero… -¿Qué?, no, no quería perder todos mis poderes de nuevo-.

El Kevin gigante levanta la mano de Fuego y va directo a aplastar a Kevin como si fuera un insecto.

* * *

En la realidad, al igual que Rex, Kevin estaba inerte, inconsciente en el suelo y envuelto en una especie de aura negra.

- **Jajajaj, parece que sus amigos están algo… indispuestos** \- dijo Demoniaca.

-Chicos, ataquen a distancia- dijo Lincoln se trasforma en Fuego Pantanoso - **Y eviten esos rayos** -.

Ronnie Anne y Jazz se ponen en posición de pelea, y Chase se vuelve un Alosaurus, y Julie se prepara girando su yoyo.

-Saca a tu amiga de aquí, nosotros nos encargamos- dijo Black claw que saca su bastón.

-Vámonos Luan- vuelve a cargar a Luan y se va corriendo.

- **¡Regresa aquí!** \- grito Demoniaca que dispara rayos de sus garras, pero Fuego Pantanoso los neutraliza con sus llamas y se pone en frente de ella y golpea a la villana.

Pero Demoniaca se pone de pie y con sus garras lo corta a la mitad y va tras Devin y Luan, pero Ronnie Anne crea una barrera mágica y Demoniaca vuela para ser perseguido por Jazz dispara energía, pero Demoniaca arranca un árbol y se lo lanza a Jazz que choca con él.

Chase corría detrás de la villana y salta pero Demoniaca lo evita y lanza su rayo que impacta contra Chase que cae al suelo y regrese a su forma humana.

* * *

Entonces… Chase abre los ojos y ve que estaba encima de un bote en medio del mar.

-¿Que rayos? ah genial, quien fue el chistoso que hizo esta broma, Rex sé que debes estar detrás de todo esto, como sea, mejor salgo de aquí-.

Chase iba a entrar al agua cuando… algo sale dentro del agua… y era…

-¡Anguila!- Chase retrocede asustado -¡Aléjate de mí!- grito Chase cuando de atrás de él, sale otra anguila que lo mira curioso -¡Ahh!, se los advierto, no se me acerquen-.

Chase luego se dio cuenta de que todo el mar en el que estaba infestado de anguilas que nadaban, saltaba, y miraban a Chase que quería irse volando, pero… se da cuenta de algo… no le salen alas, ni siquiera un mínimo cambio.

-No, que… mis poderes- Chase estaba aterrado como jamás lo estuvo mientras al anguilas seguían nadando y algunas se subían al bote –No… aléjense… no deben… mirarme… aléjense… ¡aléjense!-.

* * *

- **¡Chase, responde! por favor amigo** \- Fuego Pantanoso intenta hacer reaccionar a Chase que estaba rodeado de la misma aura.

- **Se los dije, y pronto ustedes se les unirán, probaran sus mayores temores** \- Demoniaca vuela de nuevo tras Devin

-Hay que seguirla, rápido- dijo Jazz saliendo de las hojas del árbol.

-¿Pero qué hay de Kevin, Rex y Chasey?- le dice Julie a Jazz que la quita del árbol y entonces Ronnie Anne levanta sus manos y levita los cuerpos con un hechizo y con eso todos van detrás de la villana.

- _Wooh_ , debo acostumbrarme a la locura de este equipo- dijo Black claw que va también detrás de Demoniaca.

Demoniaca buscaba a Devin y Luan por el aire y luego nota a los demás que iban tras ella, pero entonces vuelve a lanzar rayos, pero Jazz se pone en frente y repele ese rayo con su energía pero gracias a eso ella es empujada pero Black claw lo atrapa.

-Estas bien linda dama- dijo Black claw en lo que Jazz se quita de los brazos de Black claw.

-Oigan, ¿o soy yo, o ese disparo fue más fuerte que los anteriores?- dijo Jazz.

-Espera… creo que ya tengo algo, cada vez que ella golpea a alguien con su rayo, y de algún modo la hace más fuerte- dijo Ronnie Anne apuntando a Rex, Kevin y Chase y de algún modo de esas auras estaban unidas a la de Demoniaca.

- **El miedo, esa es mi fuente de poder** \- dijo Demoniaca.

-Vaya, y creí que esta bruja no podía ser más rara- dijo Black claw.

-¿Se alimenta del miedo?, genial- dijo Devin que estaba escondido detrás de una roca -¿Estas bien Luan, sigues lastimada?- pregunto Devin.

-Sí, estoy… auuu- dice Luan que aún seguía lastimada de la rodilla.

Fuego Pantanoso salta e intenta dar un golpe llameante, pero Demoniaca lo esquiva y lo patea a un lado, entonces Julie intenta golpear con su yoyo y Black claw con su bastón pero Demoniaca usaba sus garras para bloquear y defenderse.

-Mientras más miedo consume más fuerte se hará- dijo Julie.

-Pues hay que detenerla antes de que consuma más miedo- dijo Black claw dando un salto hacia atrás y usando su poder crea unas especies de shurikens que las lanza, los cuales Demoniaca esquiva uno pero no llego a evitar el otro.

-Esquiva esto- Julie crea una bomba que lanza y explota –Si, lo hi… eh…

Demoniaca estaba envuelto de algo negro y resulto ser su túnica hecha de sombras que la protegió y luego lanza su rayo hacia Julie, pero…

-¡Aun lado!- grito Jazz que empuja a Julie y recibe el rayo cayendo al suelo.

-Hay no- grito Julie yendo hacia Jazz.

-¡Hermana!- grito Ronnie Anne que junto a Fuego Pantanoso van a ver si está bien.

* * *

Jazz abre los ojos y ve que todo está oscuro y no se movía y… estaba pegada en una telaraña y también allí habían un montón de…

-Ara… ara… ¡arañas!- grito Jazz que intentaba zafarse pero no podía y algunas arañas se acercaban a ella y otras caminaban sobre ella.

-¡QUIETENCE, QUITENCE!- gritaba Jazz.

* * *

Un aura negra rodeaba a Jazz y Demoniaca sentía que su poder crecía.

- **El aroma del terror… me encanta** \- dijo Demoniaca.

Fuego Pantanoso toma semillas y las arroja al suelo y varias lianas atrapan a Demoniaca

- **¡Ahora!** \- Fuego Pantanoso lanza sus llamas, Julie crea un cañón y con ella dispara, Ronnie Anne crea un círculo mágico y lanza fuego, y Black claw genera más shurikens y los lanza.

Y todos los ataques impactan contra Demoniaca, sin embargo cuando creyeron que ganaron, del humo dos rayos impactan contra Fuego Pantanoso y Ronnie Anne y ambos caen, lo cual hace que Fuego Pantanoso regresa a ser Lincoln y ambos son rodeados de esa aura negra.

-¡Chicos!- grito Julie.

-Esto es malo- dijo Black claw.

* * *

Lincoln abre los ojos y ve que estaba en un campo de maíz, algo desolado y aparentemente sin vida.

-¿Qué?… hay no, no no no no no no no, díganme que no estoy donde creo que estoy- decía Lincoln que luego ve a lo lejos había una silueta de un granjero y este levanta una guadaña -¡TU NO!-.

El granjero empieza a caminar hacia el con su guadaña.

-Bien Cosechador, tú lo pediste, ¡es hora de ser héroe!- Lincoln se toca el brazo y ve que no tenía el Omnitrix -¿Qué? no no, donde está el Omnitrix- Lincoln entonces ve arriba y el granjero estaba en frente de él y levanta su guadaña y ataca.

* * *

Ronnie Anne se levanta y nota que el lugar está apagado.

-¿Que es este lugar?, ¿por qué esta tan oscuro?- preguntaba Ronnie Anne cuando…

Entonces un reflector la ilumina y ve a muchos niños de su edad riéndose de ella y apuntándola con burla.

-¿Qué?, ¿oigan, de que se ríen?- preguntaba Ronnie Anne y luego se mira y… traía un vestido igual al de Lola Loud, pero de color morado, su cabello estaba atado como señorita y traía lápiz labial -¿Ah? ¿Qué?... oigan, esto no es mío-.

Ronnie Anne quería irse pero no había salida, no había ventanas y el reflector no la dejaba de seguirla no importa cuánto corriera.

-Esto es peor que cuando Carlota me obliga a llevar sus vestidos… ok, al menos los chicos no están aquí- dijo Ronnie Anne cuando ve a lo lejos a Lincoln riéndose de ella también.

-Me alegra haber cortado con ella, y no haberme fijado en ti antes- dijo Lincoln tomando las manos de alguien.

-Te lo dije, tengo mi encanto Linky- dijo Mindy y ambos se empiezan a besar en la boca, para gran horror de la marimacha Santiago.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No no no! ¡Lincoln que crees que haces! ¡Deja de besarla! ¡Por favor, ya basta!- gritaba Ronnie Anne.

* * *

-Amigos, chicos, por favor despierten- dijo Julie tratando de hacer reaccionar a Lincoln y Ronnie Anne.

-No tiene caso Lady rose, están bajo el hechizo de ella- dijo Black claw y entonces Julie se pone de pie y mira a Demoniaca y giraba su yoyo.

- **¿Solo quedan ustedes dos? ¿Es todo? ustedes 2 no son más que relleno** \- dijo Demoniaca.

-Como dijo L-10, no dejes que ese rayo te toque- dijo Julie corriendo hacia Demoniaca.

-No tienes que repetirlo mi lady- dijo Black claw siguiéndola.

-Hay que salir de aquí mientras tenemos oportunidad, ¿cómo está tu rodilla?- pregunto Devin.

-Ya estoy… _auch_ … un poco mejor- dijo Luan en lo que Devin al ver la situación toma su teléfono.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Luan.

-Llamare a alguien que nos ayudara- dijo Devin que iba a llamar al número de Aaron pero…

Demoniaca ve a ambos y usa su túnica de sombras y forma 2 garras y atrapa tanto a Luan como Devin que se le cae su teléfono y la villana pone a ambos en frente de los héroes.

- **Un paso más… y les hare sufrir externamente antes de provocarles pesadillas** \- dijo Demoniaca.

-¿Que? ¡Eso es de cobardes!- grito Black claw.

- _Conozco a los de su clase, y no me agradan_ \- dijo Rouge desde el anillo.

- **Bien, entonces, denme sus joyas** \- dijo Demoniaca.

- _Si… ¡sí!, ¡entréguenlas!_ \- dice Bandora en la mente de Demoniaca.

Julie dudaba y trataba de pensar… y ve a su alrededor y se le ocurrió un plan.

-No, claro que no te los entregare, prometí mantenerlos lejos que esa vieja bruja de Bandora- dijo Julie.

- _¡Oye, te escuche!_ \- dijo Bandora.

- **¿Y qué planeas hacer, eh?** \- pregunto Demoniaca.

-Tengo la suerte de mi lado- crea una canica con sus poderes –Y espero que así sea- Julie lanza la canica pero Demoniaca solo hace la cabeza a un lado.

- **¿Que, es todo?** \- dijo Demoniaca.

Entonces la canina rebota con una piedra, luego contra un árbol, luego estrellándose con un ave, cayendo en la boca de un pez que luego la escupe, luego rebotando contra otra roca y llegando en las hojas de un árbol hasta caer sobre una rama que se rompe y… cae sobre la cabeza de demoniaca que cae al suelo con los ojos en espiral y estrellitas en la cabeza soltando a los jóvenes que tenia de rehén.

-Vámonos de aquí- Devin pone su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Luan y la ayuda a avanzar.

-¡Si! ¡En verdad tengo una gran suerte de mi lado!- grito Julie feliz por su plan.

- _Uff, no debí dudar de ti_ \- dijo Patty.

- _¡Halagos para después! tenemos a una convertida que detener_ \- dijo Rouge.

Demoniaca se levanta y ve a Devin yéndose y ya enojada lanza un rayo hacia el pero…

-¡No!- grito Julie que salta y lo recibe el ataque cayendo al suelo.

-¡Mi lady!- grito Black claw.

- _¡Chico! ¡Cuidado!_ \- grito Rouge en lo que Blac claw no alcanzo a esquivar y es impactado contra el rayo.

-¡No, Julie!- grito Devin al ver a su hermana en el suelo.

* * *

Julie despierta en un lugar oscuro, no había nadie, ni sonido, ni presencia… estaba sola, completamente sola

-Ho… ¿hola? ¿Linky? ¿Kevin? ¿Jazzy? ¿Chasey? ¿RA? ¿Rex?- grita Julie.

Pero nadie respondía, todo estaba oscuro, nadie le respondía, nadie le ayudaba, ella era la única en ese lugar.

-Por favor, ¡alguien! ¡Responda por favor! ¡Tiene que haber alguien, holaaa!- gritaba Julie desesperada, pero nadie le seguía sin responder -¿Patty?-.

Nada… ella estaba… totalmente… completamente…

-Sola… estoy… sola- dijo Julie que cae de rodillas con rendición.

* * *

- **Ya no queda ningún héroe que se interponga en mi camino** \- Demoniaca vuelve a cargar energía con su dedo a Devin pero luego… - **Hmmm… no, tú primero… vieja amiga** \- Demoniaca vuelve a disparar y todo sucede a cámara lenta y Luan cierra los ojos… pero luego en lugar de sentirlo, ve a alguien frente a ella.

¡¿Devin?!- grito Luan.

-Luan… yo te… yo te…- Devin cae inconsciente y le aparece era aura negra.

* * *

Devin abre los ojos y nota que estaba en otro lugar, era un campo con unas flores, un cielo amarillo brillante y muchos pétalos de color rosa cayendo.

-Ok, esto es raro, hasta para mí- dijo Devin notando que encerrado en una especie de capullo en un gran árbol del gran campo de flores, pero luego… empieza a escuchar una melodía -Que es… oh no no no, ¡esto no es posible!, díganme que es cualquier cosa menos lo que estoy pensando- grito Devin.

Luego una luz brilla frente a él y de este aparecen muchas lindas hadas, duendecillos, ángeles y otras cosas tiernas y abajo había un desfile de osos de peluche liderados por Blarney el dinosaurio que tocaban instrumentos en una tierna canción perfecta para niños menores de 6 años.

-No… no ¡NOOOO! ¡TODO MENOS ESO!- gritaba Devin como loco.

* * *

-¡Devin! ¡Devin despierta!- dijo Luan llorando por lo que Devin hiso por ella.

- **Tranquila Luan, pronto te unirás, pero ya que Devin está ahora sufriendo lo que yo sufrí, tomare las joyas para mi ama y luego les provocare pesadillas a todos** \- dice Demoniaca.

-Sobre mi peluda cola- grito alguien y Demoniaca bloquea con su túnica y ve que era… Black Claw con su bastón.

- **¿Que? ¿Como? Se supone que debes estar sufriendo tu peor pesadilla** \- dice Demoniaca.

-Toda mi vida eh sufrido constantemente, me han maltratado, humillado, insultado y pisoteado, y también eh perdido gente que amo, ya no hay espacio dentro de mí para más dolor o miedo- dijo Black claw con seriedad pero lleno de valentía y decisión.

- _Guau, me impresionas, eres genial N_ \- dijo Rouge.

-¿Quién hubiera creído que eso me salvaría un día?- dijo Black que choca su bastón contra las garras de Demoniaca, pero luego crea un hacha con sus poderes para atacar pero Demoniaca usa su túnica para cubrirse y luego saltar hacia atrás.

- **¡No puede ser!** \- grito Demoniaca que aprieta los dientes - **Pues si no le temes a tus propias pesadillas, ¡hare que me temas a mí!** \- grito Demoniaca que choca sus garras contra el bastón de Black claw una vez más.

* * *

Mientras en la pesadilla de Julie, ella estaba en posición fetal llorando de mucha tristeza.

-No me gusta… alguien… por favor- decía Julie aun llorando.

- ** _Julie… Julie… sé que me escuchas_** \- dice Patty en _off_ en la cabeza de Julie.

-Ah… Pa… ¿Patty?- dice Julie secándose las lágrimas.

- ** _Julie, soy yo, no sé qué clase de pesadilla tengas, pero no es real, te necesitan afuera, te necesito, por favor_** \- dice Patty.

-No… puedo… tan oscuro… tan… solitario- dijo Julie aun en su tristesa.

- ** _Estoy contigo, por favor, sé que eres fuerte, piensa cosas bonitas, cosas felices, recuerdas porque luchas, porque eres Lady rose, vas a dejar que Bandora gane_** \- dijo Patty.

-No puedo… dejar que Bandora gane- dijo Julie poniéndose de pie y cierra los ojos y entonces, el lugar oscuro, empieza a brillar.

* * *

Regresando con Black claw, el seguía luchando contra Demoniaca de manera cercana, hasta que ella con su pierna patea el bastón del héroe oscuro y luego dándole un fuerte golpe que lleva a Black claw al suelo.

- **Si no puedo provocarte pesadilla** \- Demoniaca genera rayos potentes - **Te eliminare ahora-** lanza otro rayo hacia Brack claw que estaba por impactar.

Pero entonces… el ataque es bloqueado y fue Julie que giraba su yoyo.

-Hola, me extrañaron- dijo Julie.

-¡Mi lady!- grito Black claw feliz.

- **¿Qué?… ¡te liberaste! no es posible** \- dijo Demoniaca.

-Lo lamento, pero soy la guerrera del amor y la creación, ¡soy Lady rose!, ¡y es hora de probar tu suerte!- grito Julie.

-Así se hace Jul… ¡Lady rose!, ¡pero no le hagas mucho daño, sigue siendo mi amiga!- grito Luan.

-Solo necesito noquearla, ¿listo zorrito?- dijo Julie que usa su yoyo golpeando el bastón de Black claw para mandarlo al aire y directo a Black claw que lo atrapa.

-Listo- dijo Black claw que junto a Julie van directo a la villana.

Y entonces Demoniaca ataca con sus garras, pero Black claw bloquea y Julie golpea con su yoyo y entonces Julie genera unos cañones para disparar directo, pero Demoniaca se cubre con su túnica de sombras

-¡Ahora!- grito Julie en lo que sujeta a Black claw de la mano y lo gira para impulsarlo directo y entonces, el héroe oscuro genera energía en su garra.

-¡FOXACLYSM!- grito Black claw que golpea el manto de sombras y esta se vuelve cenizas, haciendo que Demoniaca pierda su defensa.

Entonces Julie gira de nuevo su yoyo y con esta atrapa a Demoniaca de su brazo y la arroja al aire y entonces Black claw salta por un árbol y la patea hacia abajo estrellándola contra unas rocas.

- _Hasta a mí me dolió_ \- dijo Rouge.

- _Puedes decir eso de nuevo_ \- dijo Patty.

- _Ok, hasta a mí me…_ \- dijo Rouge.

- _¡Rouge, es una expresión!_ \- grito Patty.

No más maldades para ti hechizada- Julie hace brillar su yoyo y lo empieza a girar a gran velocidad –Yo te libero del mal- arroja su yoyo enredando contra Demoniaca y drenándole la maldad de Bandora y recuperando su yoyo –Te tengo- Julie toca su yoyo y esta saca la oscuridad ahora siendo polvo de luz purificada.

Y entonces Demoniaca es regresa a ser Maggie que estaba despertando.

-Ganamos- dijeron Julie y Black claw chocando puños.

* * *

-Superaste tus temores por el momento Lady rose, pero no olvides que yo cumpliré mi anhelado sueño un día, tendré tu joya y la de Black claw, y entonces, yo hare realidad sus peores temores- dijo Bandora mirando aun a la tierra.

* * *

El aura negra que envolvía a los héroes y a Devin desaparece por completo.

-Auuu… todo me da vueltas- dijo Jazz agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Me duele la cabeza- dijo Rex sobándose la cabeza.

-Necesitare una aspirina- dijo Chase.

-Chicos, ya despertaron- dijo Julie feliz de ver a sus amigos.

-¿Qué paso?, solo recuerdo que esa villana nos golpeó y… nada, ¿alguno lo recuerda?- dijo Lincoln pero los demás niegan sin recordar sus pesadillas.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- grito Luan corriendo.

-Si Luan, estoy bi…- dice Lincoln pero Luan pasa de largo y llega a Devin que despierta y es abrazado por Luan.

-Luan, te encuentras bien, ¿no te duele algo?… ¿tu rodilla no te duele?- dijo Devin.

-¿Ah? Que… creo que con la impresión del momento se me olvido que estaba lastimada- dijo Luan en lo que Devin sonríe y ambos se vuelven a abrazar.

-¿Que fue?… ¿porque estoy en el bosque?- pregunto Maggie desorientada.

-Maggie- dijo Luan que la ayuda a levantarse -¿No… recuerdas nada?-.

-Recuerdo que estaba en mi habitación deprimida por… oh- dice Maggie que ve a Devin que lo saluda incómodo.

-Eh chico… es mejor irnos- dijo Julie.

-Sí, yo mejor me voy, hasta la próxima, adiós mi lady- dijo Black claw que besa la mano de Julie y se va.

-Oye, cuando te vea de nuevo hacer eso, te voy a…- dijo Kevin que iba tras él, pero Chase lo agarra por detrás y todos se retiran.

-Luan, regresa pronto o tus hermanas y hermano se preocuparan- dijo Lincoln.

-Mejor me voy, adiós- dijo Maggie que iba a retirarse.

-Espera Maggie- dijo Devin deteniendo a Maggie de irse.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?, no tengo otro corazón para que me lo rompas- dijo Maggie mirando serio a Devin.

-Quiero disculparme contigo- dijo Devin en lo que Maggie abre los ojos, mientras que Ally salta del cabello de Devin y salta a los manos de Luan –Escucha, fui un bobo por decirte esas cosas sin darte explicación, no es que no seas linda, enserio lo eres… y con tu genial personalidad, cualquier chico tendría suerte de estar contigo-.

-Si es cierto lo que dices, ¿porque no me correspondiste?- pregunto Maggie.

-Es que… ah…- Devin se ruboriza -Es… complicado-.

-Dímelo… solo dime la verdad del porqué, solo eso y aceptare tu disculpa y tu amistad- dijo Maggie aun seria.

Devin ve que Luan aún estaba ahí, no quería decirlo aún, pero si no lo hacía Maggie ya no querría ser su amiga, así que Devin suspira y… le susurra a Maggie al oído, y Maggie al oír eso, lo cachetea.

-Me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio, lo hubiera entendido- dice Maggie que luego sonríe ya mejor de su tristeza -Pero te apoyo-.

-En… ¿serio?, guau, gracias- dijo Devin en lo que él y Maggie se estrechan las manos.

-Parece que ya arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes- dijo Luan contenta por sus amigos.

-Sí, Luan… cuídalo bien, si es que me entiendes, adiós, nos vemos en la escuela amigos- dijo Maggie que se retira a su casa.

-Cui… ¿cuidarlo bien?- dijo Luan a Ally y esta le guiña cuatro de sus ocho ojos y ella se sonroja -Y… jeje, que día loco… ¿crees que más loco que esa vez del circo?-.

-Están a la par, mejor vamos a nuestras casas, si no llego antes de la media noche mama me colgara, y no en el buen sentido- dijo Devin.

- _Uuuh_ , buen punto- dijo Luan que iba a dar un paso pero el dolor de su rodilla volvió -Auch, creo que el dolor regreso-.

Devin se lo piensa y entonces… la carga al estilo nupcial

-¿Así está mejor?- dijo Devin.

-Oye oye… no… no tenías que cargarme de nuevo así- dijo Luan ya muy sonrojada.

-Lo sé, pero quise- dijo Devin sonriendo y Luan le regresa la sonrisa.

Entonces ambos se van de regreso a sus casas con las estrellas de testigo del progreso de un raro pero dulce amor.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	95. Crisis navideña

**Sé que es muy pronto, pero como no subí capitulo navideño el año pasado, y por cosas como la cronología de la historia, he decidido traerles este regalo de navidad adelantado" disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

El lugar era de noche, todo nevaba con intensidad y parecía que no había nadie, o eso se cree, porque a lo lejos de allí, se veía algo en la tormenta de nieve.

Era una cabaña hecha de madera, no era una simple cabaña pequeña, ya que por dentro… era inmenso, una fábrica de juguetes y trabajando dentro, habían elfos felices que cantaban y terminaban juguetes mientras cantaban alegremente, mientras otros alimentaban y preparaban a renos para el gran día que venía.

-Y… listo- dijo un elfo que acaricia a un reno -Tan tranquilo como siempre ¿no cupido?-.

-Quisiera que Blitzen fuera así- dijo otro elfo que estaba tratando de ponerle el arnés al reno mencionado, pero él no lo hacía nada fácil – _Argh_ , porque no eres como Rudolf-.

Al final de la final, estaba un reno que tenía una nariz roja que da un brillo en señal de saludo.

- _Jojojo_ , problemas de nuevo mis pequeños elfos- allí entrando al lugar, había un señor con una gran pansa, traje rojo con blanco además de un gorrito igual de robo, además de una gran barba blanca.

-¡Santa!- grito un elfo feliz, mientras Blitzen se quita al elfo de encima lo patea a la pared.

- _Jojojo_ , ya ya Blitzen, por favor- dijo Santa acariciando al reno y este de inmediato se calma.

-Guau, ¿cómo lo haces?- pregunto un Elfo.

-Solo es cuestión de saber cómo deben tratarse cada uno, saben que Blitzen es más revoltoso que los demás, y además es un secreto de este viejo barbón, como del como quepo en las chimeneas-.

-Una pregunta sin aparente respuesta- dijo un elfo.

-Bien, tengo que terminar de revisar mi lista- dijo Santa entrando a su oficina.

-¿Hay muchos malos este año?- pregunto un elfo que estaba allí y tenía gafas.

-Voy a ver- se sienta en una silla y oprimiendo un botón y de una pared… aparece una gran computadora de gran avance -¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que seguiría con la lista? _Jojojo_ , hay que modernizarse- le dice al lector y oprimiendo unas techas, se ven muchos nombres, la mayoría brillan en verde en señal de que son buenos, pero algunos tenían estaban en rojo en señal de que son malos –Me falta aquí, Royal Woods en Michigan-.

-He escuchado que muchas cosas raras suceden últimamente- dijo el elfo de los lentes.

-Lo se chico, puedo ver todo ¿recuerdas?, veamos, el primero… _jojojo_ , Lincoln Loud- se ve una imagen de Lincoln en la computadora, junto con información suya –Si, una vez más en la lista de los buenos- Santa oprime un botón y la imagen de Lincoln brilla en verde –Ronalda Anne Santiago, algo ruda pero siempre ayuda en su casa, buena, _uuh,_ la pobre Jasmine, perdón Jazz, está en las buenas-.

-¿Y qué hay de su hermana?- pregunto el elfo de los lentes.

-Hasta que no cambie ella estará en la lista negra- dijo Santa en que oprime un botón y la imagen de Angie pasa a roja y ahora pasa a la siguiente – _Jojojo_ , ella sin duda en la lista de niños súper buenos- la imagen era de Julie y esta pasa verde.

Luego pasa más nombres, y Santa los marcaba como buenos, a Rex, a Chase, y luego llega a la de Kevin.

-Eres un poco travieso, pero se nota tu cambio- marca el nombre de Kevin como bueno –Clyde… bueno, Liam… bueno… Jordan… buena- luego pasa a las hermanas Loud, a Lori, Leni, Luna y Luan las marca como buenas –Algo ruda, y obstinada… pero…- marca a Lynn como buena, Lucy y a Lana como buenas hasta que llega a Lola –Hmmm… dudoso-.

-No ha hecho muchas maldades este año- dijo el elfo de lentes leyendo un archivo en una carpeta.

-Bueno… la eh visto amenazar pero…- Santa marca a Lola como buena, seguido de Lisa y Lily que son marcadas también como buenas, hasta llegar a los hermanos Hathaway y Parker como buenos, hasta llegar a…

-Rick Dollar- dijo el elfo de lentes, mientras Santa solo niega con la cabeza y marca a Rick como malo.

-Hemos sido testigos de todo lo malo que ha hecho, se ganó estar en la lista como los peores niños mal portados- dijo Santa aun revisando su lista mientras ahora se visualizaba la cabaña mientras aun nevaba afuera mientras aun caía la nieve.

* * *

 **Crisis navideña**

* * *

En Royal Woods, todo estaba cubierto de nieve y entonces, algo pasa por la nieve, el cual se iba deslizando rápidamente.

- _Yoohoo_ , ¡amo los días de nieve!- grito Lincoln que se desliza por la ciudad, pasando por las calles llenas de nieve, ve los locales los cuales están cerrados debido a las fiestas y la gente pasar bien abrigada debido al frio.

Hasta que finalmente se detiene frente a su casa y antes de entrar, nota a su vecino el Sr. Grouse saliendo con maletas a un taxi.

-Hola Sr. Grouse, ¿adónde va?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Mi familia me está esperando, iré con ellos estas fiestas- dijo el Sr. Grouse.

-Genial, por fin pasara noche buena con ellos, que se divierta en el viaje- dijo Lincoln despidiéndose de su vecino.

-Gracias Loud, felices fiestas- dijo el Sr. Grouse entrando al taxi y retirándose.

-¡Felices fiestas!- grito Lincoln entrando a su casa y viendo que ya empezaron a decorar -¿Ah? ¿Empezaron sin mí?-.

-Lo siento cariño, queríamos esperarte, pero tus hermanas insistieron- dijo Rita en lo que las chicas silbaron de inocencia.

-¿Al menos me dejaron algo?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Aún quedan decoraciones para el árbol- dijo Lynn trayendo una caja con decoraciones.

-Lo hare en un momento- Lincoln con el Omnitrix se transforma en XRL8 - **Gracias a esto** \- dijo XRL8 que en unos 5 segundos, ya tenía el árbol perfectamente decorado – **Y termine** -.

-Oye, eso no se vale- dijo Luan.

- **Ustedes empezaron sin mí, así que eso se ganan** \- dijo XRL8 regresando a ser Lincoln.

Luna por su parte revisaba las decoraciones y ve en una caja –Oigan, ¿Quién se comió las guirnaldas de palomitas?- pregunto Luna.

Luego se ve a Lana masticando algo, con un hilo fuera de su boca -¿Qué?- pregunto la gemela marimacha de Lola mientras Luna solo pone una mano en la frente.

-¿Lista para poner la estrella en el árbol cariño?- dijo Lynn Sr. a su hija menor.

-¡Chi!- dijo Lily que tenía la estrella en sus manitas y con ayuda de su padre, es levantada en el aire para estar a la altura y pone la estrella en la punta, mientras los demás aplauden.

-Es oficial, esta será la mejor navidad de todas- dijo Lori.

-Solo espero que Lincoln no tenga que hacer algo de héroe esta vez, te perdiste la fiesta el año pasado- dijo Leni.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que me atacarían villanos esa vez?- dijo Lincoln.

-Bien chicos, no peleen, recuerden, es la época más feliz del año, momento de reunirnos con la familia y convivir- dijo Rita.

-Su madre tiene razón, además, eh visto que muchos de ustedes se han portado bien este año, Santa de seguro vio todas sus acciones- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Eh… ¿Enserio ve… todo?- pregunto Lynn algo preocupada.

-Oh si, cada acción que hacen ya sea buena o mala- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Creo en santa desde hace navidades, y ahora me pregunto como lo hace para saber que fuiste buena o mala- dijo Lisa.

-¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?- dijo Lucy mirando a Lynn nerviosa.

-No nada, solo espero que Santa me traiga el bat que le pedí- dijo Lynn.

-Eres rara, ¿lo sabias?- dijo Lucy.

-Mira quien habla- dijo Lynn.

-Por cierto, gracias por dejarme invitar a mi hermano Caesar- dijo Rex.

-Es tu hermano biológico después de todo, no podíamos dejarlo fuera- dijo Rita.

-Además apruebo su visita, es una de las veces en que puedo socializar con alguien con un coeficiente cercano al mío- dijo Lisa ajustándose los lentes.

-Sí, les advierto que este algo loco- dijo Rex.

-¿Más loco que Lisa o Luan? lo dudo- dijo Lori.

-Je, como dijo Lori, esta va a ser la mejor navidad de todas- dijo Lincoln.

-Ya lo creo hermano, también hice una melodía para la ocasión- dijo Luna tocando un par de notas musicales en su guitarra acústica -Suena muy bien, además tengo esto- Luna saca una caja envuelta en papel azul con un moño celeste -Adivinen para quién es-.

-¿Para tu novio verdad?- pregunto Lana.

-¿Que? no, es para Ash- dijo Luna.

-Por eso, tu novio- dijo Lana.

- _Argg_ , hasta cuándo van a seguir con eso, él y yo somos amigos y por eso decidí darle esto, ha sido tan bueno conmigo que quería agradecérselo de alguna forma ¿y qué mejor que en navidad?- dijo Luna.

-Ojala Lynn siguiera tu ejemplo con su amigo de los colmillos- dijo Luan.

-Él no es mi amigo, y que te dije de mencionarlo a "el" en esta casa- dijo Lynn.

-Bueno, pero no te enojes- dijo Luan.

- _Awww_ , es tan lindo como te preocupas por darle algo tan considerado a Ash- dijo Leni que veía como Luna de daba los últimos detalles al regalo.

-Pues es obvio, es un gran chico, desde que lo conozco hemos congeniado bien- dijo Luna.

-¿Tanto como para que tu deseo de navidad fuera un beso con el bajo el muérdago?- dijo Lola con una mirada picara.

-¿Quieres que arruine tu linda cara con mi puño?- dijo Luna amenazando a Lola.

-Hazlo y le diré a Ash que aun guardas tu mantita de los 10 años- dijo Lola.

-¿Que? No tengo una tonta manta, no sé de qué hablas- negaba Luna justo cuando Lola saca de su espalda, una manta morada y lavanda con imágenes de notas musicales -¡Manty!- grito Luna quitándole la manta a Lola y abrazándola cariñosamente.

-¿Tienes 15 años y sigues encariñada a esa cosa?- pregunto Lola.

-¡No metas a Manty en esto!- grito Luna amenazante.

-Señoritas, señoritas- Lori las separa -No es momento Lola, deja los deseos de Luna en paz, aunque por más que fuera cierto, no es nuestro asunto- dijo Lori.

-¡Hey! ¡De qué lado estas!- dijo Luna sonrojada.

-Del lado de que tienes que admitir que él te gusta de una vez por todas- dijo Lori.

-¡Chicas ya basta!, ¡dejen de molestar a su hermana!- grito el padre Loud.

-Sí, dejen que Luna fantasee con su novio todo lo que quiera- dijo Rita.

-¡Que no es mi novio!- grito Luna muy roja mientras el resto de las hermanas Loud se ríen.

-Para no seguir escuchando esas burlas a Luna, iré a dar otra vuelta en mi trineo- dijo Lincoln abriendo la puerta para salir cuando… recibe una bola de nieve en la cara -¿Qué rayos?-.

- _Jajaja_ , si, en toda tu cara- dijo Julie detrás de un fuerte de nieve.

-¿Julie?- dijo Lincoln en lo que las demás hermanas dan un vistazo y ven a Julie estaba afuera con su característica sonrisa, pero tenía otra ropa.

Tenía una chaqueta rosa gruesa cerrada, su falda de siempre, pero debajo tenía unos leggins color blanco y unas botitas color rosa con la suela blanca.

Llevaba unas orejeras rosa con la imagen de un copo de nieve en las orejeras izquierda y derecha, y guantes rosas, y ahora tenía una bola de nieve en su mano.

-Oh, espera, no estoy listo- dijo Lincoln que iba a lanzar una bola de nieve, pero le llega la bola en la cara de nuevo por parte de Julie.

-Buen tiro- dijo Patty que estaba al lado de Julie con una bufandita rosa.

-Oh, esto es guerra pequeña- dijo Luna que sale con su ropa de invierno e iba a lanzar una bola de nieve, pero le llega otra a la izquierda.

-Sorpresa rockerita- dijo Ash que también llevaba un traje de invierno.

Tenía su gorro y collar de siembre, pero el ahora usaba una chaqueta azul, con los bordes de los codos y capucha de color negros, usaba pantalones largos color café claro y sus zapatillas de siembre.

-¿Ash?- dijo Luna quitándose la nieve de la cara.

Luan ahora tenía también su ropa de invierno e iba a tirar una bola de nieve, pero le llega otra por la derecha.

-Justo en el "blanco" jaja, ¿entiendes?- dijo Devin que también tenía su ropa invernal.

Llevaba sus pantalones y zapatillas de siempre, solo que llevaba una chaqueta cerrada color roja, y debajo un sweater negro, alrededor de su cuello llevaba bufanda negra con líneas rojas.

-¿Devin?- dijo Luan que luego se ríe por la broma de Devin.

Las demás hermanas Loud iban a lanzar, pero por un lado derriban a Leni, Lola, y Lisa, y el otro derriban a Lori, Lana y Lucy.

-Buen tiro hermana- dijo Zack también con ropa invernal, tenía su chaqueta, pantalones y zapatillas de siempre, pero debajo de su chaqueta tenía un sweater verde, y unas orejeras negras y verdes.

-Tú no te quedan atrás Zack- dijo Bianca que también llevaba ropa de invierno, llevaba un abrigo color lavanda largo, con unos leggins de color rosa, y sus botas de siempre, usaba un gorro de lana color lavanda con un pompón blanco, y guantes morados.

-Jajaja, que mala son para haber caído…- dice Lynn burlándose de sus hermanas pero recibe un montón de bolas de nieve de parte de los 5 hermanos Hathaway.

- _Woohoo_ , les dimo su merecido- dijo Julie en que choca los cinco con sus hermanos.

-¿No les dimos muy fuete?- pregunto Bianca.

-Nop, están bien- dijo Devin que ve como los Louds se levantaban.

-Hay por favor, como se dejan vencer, son unas debiluchas- dijo Lynn saliendo del montón de nieve e iba a lanzar nieve como venganza pero… es derribada otra vez, pero esta vez por…

Dragon, que tenía en su cola un montón de bolas de nieve, tenía un gorro color rojo en su cabeza, y una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello.

-Así se hace amigo- dijo Ash.

- _¡Roaaf!_ \- dijo Dragon.

-Jajaja, oye Lynn, una vez más un reptil de derrota, jajaja, ¿entiendes?- dijo Luan.

-¡Ya basta! liberaron a la bestia- dijo Lynn que toma una bola de nieve y la lanza cayendo contra Zack -Jajaja, te di, te di, en la cara Zack, jajaja- dijo Lynn que continuaba riéndose, mientras Zack se quita la nieve en la cara.

-¿Ah, eso quieres?- dijo Zack que sonríe desafiante e iba a lanzar, pero… recibe una bola de nieve más fuerte que lo hace caer.

-Guau Lynn, no te conocía esa fuerza- dijo Lincoln.

-Yo no fui- dijo Lynn en lo que todos voltean y ven a…

-Hacen guerra y no nos invitan- dijo Sarah que estaba con sus hermanos todos en trajes de invierno.

Sarah llevaba su gorro y guantes de siempre, pero llevaba una chaqueta de mangas largas color rosa oscuro, unos jeans negros y sus botas de siempre.

Gabe usaba un gorro de lana color rojo, junto con una chaqueta roja con líneas blancas en ella, con sus jeans y zapatillas de siempre.

Henry usaba orejeras color morado y una bufanda del mismo color, usaba un abrigo de color morado y debajo un sweater blanco, usaba sus pantalones y zapatos de siempre.

Nick por su parte llevaba una chaqueta con capucha de color azul, y abajo un chaleco negro con un rayo, llevaba sus jeans y botas de siempre, además tenía unas orejeras color azul.

Ty usaba su gorra de siempre, pero ahora tenía una chaqueta color naranja con una imagen de una pizza en el pecho, con pantalones café largos, y sus zapatillas de siempre.

-Y buen tiro hermano- dijo Sarah revelando que fue Gabe el que la tiro y tiro otra a Zack que recién se levanta.

-Perdón amigo- dijo Gabe.

-¿Sarah? ¿Chicos?, ¿de dónde vienen?- pregunto Lincoln.

-De nuestra casa- dijo Ty en lo que Henry le da un zape por la respuesta de su hermano.

-¿Que hacen por aquí?- dijo Lana que choca puños con Sarah.

-Bromeas, jamás nos perdemos una guerra de bolas de nieve- dijo Sarah.

-Pues llegan justo a tiempo, la guerra de las bolas de nieve es nuestro juego favorito- dijo Ash en lo que junto a sus hermanos y Dragon tenían bolas de nieve.

-Jeje, si así lo quieren, será una guerra de 3 bandos- dijo Luna que junto a su hermano y hermanas crean un fuerte de nieve.

-Es un reto, me gustan los retos- dijo Nick que al igual que los Louds, crea un fuerte de nieve junto a su hermana y hermanos.

Entonces los Loud, Hathaway y Parker empiezan a lanzarse bolas de nieve y divirtiéndose en ese juego.

-¡Booyakasha!- grito Ty que lanza muchas bolas de nieve y una le da a Bianca.

-Oye- dijo Bianca.

-Golpe bajo- dijo Julie lanzando una bola de nieve.

-¿Quieren que los deje helados?- dijo Luan que lanza una bola de nieve y le da a Henry que le da justo en los lentes y en los ojos.

-¡Ahh!, no puedo ver- dijo Henry limpiando los lentes.

-Oye, nadie se mete con mi hermano salvo yo- dijo Gabe que lanza muchas bolas con fuerza y esa le da a Luan.

-Oye, déjala en paz- dijo Devin que lanza una bola de nieve a Gabe, pero le llega a Ty.

-Je, no le di al atleta, pero le di al payaso- dijo Devin riéndose por su acción.

Lori por su parte lanza una bola de nieve y le da a Ash -¿Que pasa Ash?, ¿es todo lo que tienes?- dijo Lori con burla y Ash le lanzo una bola de nieve pero Lori lo esquiva y le da a Luna.

-Hay, lo siento- dijo Ash.

-No hay problema- dijo Luna que le lanza una bola de nieve de regreso -Uy, mi error- dijo Luna.

Y así las 3 familias continuaban con su juego y no pararon por horas, era una diversión para esos grupos de amigos.

* * *

Al día siguiente la casa Loud…

-Adiós mama, iré a ver a mis amigos- dijo Lincoln.

-No vuelvas muy tarde Lincoln, llega antes de las 7 para empezar a preparar todo, sabes que tu Abuelo vendrá, para la cena- dijo Rita.

-Claro mama, esta vez sí volveré- dijo Lincoln sale de la casa y llama a Ronnie Anne por su teléfono.

-Que hay torpe- dijo Ronnie Anne desde la otra línea.

-Hola, ¿cómo está tu familia en la bodega?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Está bien, hacen lo de costumbre, Mama ayuda a mis abuelos ah preparar la cena y mi tía Frida no para de tomarnos fotos- dijo Ronnie Anne en su tía le toma una foto.

-¡Otra más para el álbum!- dijo Frida yéndose.

-Ya veo, ¿y tú que tal estas?- dijo Lincoln.

-Trato de sobrevivir a los cambios de imagen de carlota o la baba de Lalo, pero no es nada comparado a superar a una hechicera demente y a su tío aún más loco- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Jeje, bueno, lo bueno es que estas con tu familia para las fiestas, además ya tengo tu regalo- dijo Lincoln.

-Lincoln, ya te lo había dicho, no tienes por qué molestarte en eso- dijo Ronnie Anne algo ruborizada.

-Es navidad amiga, dar y recibir- dijo Lincoln.

-Bueno… gracias, no digo esto a menudo, pero eres genial- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Je, gracias, feliz noche buena- dijo Lincoln igual un poco ruborizado.

-Feliz noche…- decía Ronnie Anne.

-Oye prima, si es tu novio, dile que a esa lindura de su hermana le envió mi amor- dijo el primo de Ronnie Anne, Carl.

-¡No es mi novio! ¡Y lárgate!- grito Ronnie Anne que lo hace aún lado –Debo irme, adiós Lincoln, felices fiestas-.

Tanto Lincoln como Ronnie Anne que cuelgan sus teléfonos.

- _Ahww_ , la extraño cuando no está- dijo Lincoln.

-Se te nota bastante- dijo Jazz que aparece atrás y Lincoln se sorprende.

-Ahh, ah, hola Jazz- dijo Lincoln saludando.

-Felices fiestas Linc, llamando a tu rudo amor- dijo Jazz con algo de burla.

-Ya no me molestes- dijo Lincoln.

-Ya no te enojes, no aguantas una bromita- dijo Jazz.

-Que hay Jazz, de que me perdí- dijo Rex saliendo también de la casa.

-Que Linc llamo a su novia para navidad- dijo Jazz.

-¿Ron? Genial, ¿como esta?- pregunto Rex.

-¡No es mi novia! Y ella está bien- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Y dónde están el rudo y el escamoso?- pregunto Jazz.

-Chase me mandó un mensaje diciendo que fuéramos a su casa- dijo Lincoln mostrando su teléfono.

-¿Porque él no puede venir aquí?- dijo Jazz.

-Quizás por la nieve y el frio que hace- dijo Rex.

-Entonces, vamos a verlo- dijo Lincoln caminando junto a Jazz y Rex a la casa de Chase.

Un rato después llegan a la mansión Scaleside, que estaba muy decorada para la ocasión especial.

-Guau, no reparan en gastos al parecer- dijo Jazz.

-Valla, ya era tiempo- dijo Kevin esperando en el pórtico de la mansión, mientras Lincoln toca el timbre de la casa, y entonces se abre.

-Hola Chase, felices fiestas- dijo Lincoln.

-Que tal chicos, felices fiestas a ustedes tan… tan…- dijo Chase que estornuda y Rex se cubre con Kevin, llegando el estornudo a él.

-Salud- dijo Kevin limpiando la cara con mocos.

-Lo siento… en este tipo de clima…- decía Chase sonándose la nariz.

-Te afecta por tu parte reptil- dijo Julie llegando de la nada lo cual asusta a todos.

-¿A qué hora apareciste?- pregunto Rex.

-Hace unos minutos, Jazz me invito- dijo Julie.

-Jeje, perdón si olvide decirles- dijo Jazz.

-Ah, bueno, queríamos ver si querías salir para pasar el rato antes de esta noche- dijo Lincoln.

-Prefiero no salir, además quería decirles algo- dijo Chase haciendo a un lado para que los demás entren al hogar de Chase.

-Guau, buen decorado, que tendrás una fiesta- dijo Jazz viendo que dentro de la mansión además de ser muy grande, y con un enorme pino decorado en el centro, estaba todo limpio y ordenado y la mesa del comedor estaba decorado para una cena especial.

-A decir verdad… si- dijo Chase.

-¡Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta, fiesta!- dijo Julie saltando alegre por todos lados.

- _Woh_ , relájate amiga, no querrás romper algo- dijo Chase parando a la alegre Hathaway.

-Lo siento- dijo Julie.

-Déjame adivinar, ejecutivos, amigos de tu papa y personas ricas- dijo Rex.

-No- dijo Chase.

-¿Entonces?- dijo Kevin.

-Los estoy mirando- dijo Chase mirando a los chicos que se apuntan a ellos mismos y el asiente.

-Así es chicos- dijo el padre de Chase llegando de repente -Es bueno verlos de nuevo, que tal Kevin- dijo Héctor saludando a Kevin y este le regresa el saludo.

-Aguarde, ¿hablan enserio?- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, Chase me sugirió la idea de hacer una fiesta navideña para así invitar a sus amigos y a sus familias, y me agrado la idea- dijo Héctor.

-¡Si! es mejor estar con amigos… sobretodo porque esta navidad… ellos podrán venir- dijo Julie algo cabizbaja.

-¿Ellos?- pregunto Rex.

-Oh, mis parientes- Julie saca una billetera y muestra varias fotos de no solo su familia, también hay de otras personas.

-¡¿Esa es tu familia?!- dijo Kevin sin creer que Julie tuviera una familia grande.

-Sí, él es mi tío Fred, hermano de mi papi, y su esposa la tía Honey, mis primos y sus hijos, Xander, Jessica y Meena, ella es mi tía Viola, hermana de mi mami y su esposo el tío Victor, y sus hijos Kimmy y Milo, y por ultimo mi tía Heather, otra hermana de mama, es soltera, mis abuelos William y Rhoda, los padres de mi papi y por su puesto mi abuela materna, Mildred- dijo Julie.

-¿Porque jamás nos hablaste de ellos?- pregunto Lincoln.

- _Duh_ , porque jamás preguntaron tontito- dijo Julie sacando la lengua inocentemente.

-Jajaja, te la hiso Loud- dijo Kevin en lo que Jazz le da un zape.

-Siempre nos reunimos en New York para las fiestas, pero este año avisaron que no vendrán, los aeropuertos están con mucha nieve- dijo Julie.

- _Uuh_ , lo siento amiga- dijo Rex.

-Gracias, es solo que amo a mi familia, y a mis hermanos les encanta sus visitas, lo raro es que Dragon siempre se esconde, y todo cuando sabe que Meena y Milo vienen- dijo Julie.

-Yo sé de eso, nunca eh visto a un Varano resistir a tantos jalones de cola- dijo Jazz.

-Bueno, almenas les enviamos sus regalos, ojala un día los conozcan, les caerán bien- dijo Julie.

-Bueno, ¿y que dicen? ¿Aceptan venir a la fiesta?- pregunto Héctor.

-Se los digo, no es nada formal- dijo Chase.

-Sí, se cuánto a Chase odia usar los trajes de gala- dijo Héctor.

-Me producen pesadillas- dijo Chase rascándose un poco el cuello.

-Claro, le diré a mis hermanas- dijo Lincoln.

- _Nah_ , porque no, es mejor pasar navidad con amigos- dijo Jazz.

-Le diré a mi mama- dijo Kevin.

-Sera genial estar en una fiesta- dijo Rex.

-A mi familia le encantara- dijo Julie.

-Perfecto, será ge… ge… ¡ACHU!- dijo Chase estornudando, y ahora Kevin se cubre con Rex.

-Salud- dijo Rex.

-¿Pañuelo señor?- dijo Philip llegando con pañuelos.

-Gracias- dijo Chase sonándose y limpiándose la nariz.

* * *

Un poco después, los chicos caminaban de regreso a sus casas para dar la noticia.

-Pueden creerlo, ¡asistiremos a una fiesta de navidad en una gran mansión!- gritaba Julie alegremente.

-Lo se amiga, digo, nunca nos pasó eso antes haya en New York- dijo Jazz.

-A veces tiene sus ventajas tener un amigo rico- dijo Lincoln.

-Como si conocieras otros niños ricos… bueno, a parte de esa niña que le gustas- dijo Jazz.

-De hecho… si conozco a alguien rico… pero… no quiero ni recordarlo- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Enserio?, ¿a quién?- pregunto Julie.

-Pues…- Lincoln iba a cruzar la calle cuando… una limosina se detiene cerca de ellos y casi pudo atropellar a Lincoln de no ser que Kevin lo quito de allí.

-¡Oye! ¡Casi atropellas a Linky!- grito Julie en lo que alguien baja de esa limosina…

-Rayos, si se salvó- dijo el niño que se trataba de Rick Dollar.

-Oh no- dijo Lincoln.

-Es el- dijeron Rex y Kevin.

-¿Eh?, ¿quién es rubio de traje ridículo?- pregunto Jazz.

-Ten cuidado Loud, tu cuerpo sin valor casi abolla mi valiosa limosina- dijo Rick.

-Cuerpo… ¡sin valor! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!- grito Julie enojada al oír eso.

-Oh no, enojo al 10%, retrocedamos un poco- dijo Jazz retrocediendo junto a los chicos.

-¿Qué haces por aquí Rick?- pregunto Lincoln ofendido por el insulto de Rick.

-De paso, pero me toco encontrarme contigo para mi desgracia- dijo Rick tocando con su dedo a Lincoln.

-Sí, el sentimiento es mutuo, ahora si nos permites puedes dejarnos en…

-¿Dónde está la bella Ronnie Anne?- pregunto Rick.

-Eso no te importa chico rico- dijo Jazz.

-Me llamo Rick Dollar, y no espero que una vaga de clase baja lo sepa, apuesto que no sabes lo que es vivir debido a hacerlo bajo de una roca, ¿no?, por cierto, existe algo llamado tinte para cabello, úsalo, nadie en su sano juicio encontraría el rojo atractivo- dijo Rick insultando a Jazz.

-Mi hermana del alma jamás se fijaría en un malcriado como tú, y esto es rojo natural- dijo Jazz apuntando a su cabello.

-Claaaro, lo que digas cabello teñido- dijo Rick.

-Mira que te voy a…- dijo Kevin.

-Lo siento músculos, pero un cavernícola como tú no sabe ni de lo que estamos hablando, y hablando de cavernícolas, te eh visto con tu amigo que parece estar obsesionado con los dinosaurios, ¿si sabe que estamos en el siglo 21 cierto? jajaja, apuesto que se sorprendería con una simple luz- dijo Rick insultando a Kevin lo cual estaba haciendo enojar a Julie.

-Y tú qué me dices cabello feo, cuando te dejaras crecer o cortar el cabello, tu estilo es un crimen de la moda- dijo Rick insultando a Rex.

-Mira que te voy a…- dice Rex.

-Oye, de mí te lo aguanto, pero no metas a mis amigos en eso- dijo Lincoln.

-Ahórrate las palabras Loud, oh sabes, adivina, este año tendré un montón de cosas geniales, cosas que ni tus padres trabajando toda su vida podrán conseguirte, ni a ti, ni a tus hermanitas banales, y planeaba invitar a Ronnie Anne a mi mansión para que se divirtiera conmigo, en lugar de perder el tiempo en un vago como tú, o tus amigos- dijo Rick empujando un poco a Lincoln.

Lincoln por su parte ya se estaba enojando e iba a usar el reloj, pero Julie lo detiene y se pone enfrente de Rick.

\- 20% y eso ya es malo- dijo Jazz poniéndose en frente de Rex, Kevin y Lincoln.

-¿Que está pasando exactamente?- pregunto Kevin.

- _Woh_ , ¿oye, es normal ver a Julie con el ceño fruncido así?- pregunto Rex.

-Créeme viejo, de las pocas cosas que hacen enojar a Julie, insultar a un amigo, está en esa lista- dijo Jazz.

-¿Y tú que quien?…- preguntaba Rick cuando…

- ** _¡PAFFF!_** -

Rick fue cacheteado fuertemente por Julie.

- _¡Uhhh!_ \- dijeron los chicos al ver eso.

-Y eso no es todo- dijo Jazz.

-Como hozas golpear mi perfecta…- dijo Rick cuando Julie lo sujeta de la camisa.

-¿¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARLE ASI A MIS AMIGOS!?- grito Julie.

-Oye, suelta mi camisa que es muy cara- dijo Rick.

-¿Ah? ¿Y qué pasa si hago esto?- dijo Julie que increíblemente, le arranca las mangas a la chaqueta de Rick.

-Oh, ese chico hiso lo imposible, hiso que Julie este enojada al 25%- dijo Jazz.

-Como hozas, te demandare quitándote todo lo que tienes, comenzando por quitarte esos feos are…- dijo Rick que luego es sujetado y detenido por Julie.

-¡Aleja tu asquerosa mano millonaria de mis aretes!- dijo Julie.

-¿Qué?- dijo Rick ya algo asustado y soltándose del agarre de Julie.

-Como te atreves a decir cosas horribles de mis amigos, dices todo eso sin saber que tú eres aun peor, ¿sabes por qué?- dijo Julie.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Rick.

-Por qué solo eres un niño avaro, materialista y malcriado que solo busca esconderse en sus lujos presumiendo a los demás de lo que tiene, sin embargo no tienes lo que es más importante, un corazón, por eso Lincoln es y siempre será mejor que tú, algún día te quedaras muy solo y la culpa será solamente tuya, como vez nadie te querrá jamás, ni con todo el dinero o los juguetes del mundo te satisficieran, Rick Dollar… ¡Eres el peor ser humano de la tierra!- dijo Julie.

- _Uuuuuh_ …- dijeron Jazz, Rex y Kevin al unísono.

-Tu… tu…- dice Rick ya asustado y quería cargar contra ella pero… Julie aun furiosa, empuja a Rick haciendo que caiga no a la nieve, si no al lodo.

-Hay no- Julie ya estaba en si -Lo siento, quería que cayeras en la nieve no en el lodo, haber déjame ayudar…- dice Julie que queri ayudarlo pero Rick la aparta.

-Pagaras por esto, ahora no solo Loud, tu estas en mi lista de enemigos, de hecho nadie en este pueblo tendrá una feliz navidad- Rick entra en su limosina -Vas a ver de mis abogados- cierra la puerta y la limosina arranca.

-Increíble… jamás he visto a Julie tan…tan… _wohh_ \- dice Kevin muy impresionado.

-Ven aquí- dijo Jazz abriendo sus brazos y Julie algo triste la abraza -Hiciste lo correcto, se lo merecía, estoy seguro que santa le dejara puro carbón-.

-Si- dijo Patty saliendo de la chaleco de Julie -¿Quién sr cree que es ese niño?, hiciste bien Julie-.

-Gracias- dijo Julie.

-Julie, gracias por defenderme, es una suerte que ese chico este en otro salón- dijo Lincoln.

-Qué bueno que Ronnie no estaba para ver esto- dijo Jazz.

-Julie, eres genial- dijo Kevin.

-Gracias chicos, no me gusta que insulten a mis amigos y familia, jamás creí que hubiera alguien que me hiciera enojar como Wi… Wi… Wi…- intentaba hablar de Julie.

-Winnie Bradford- dijo Jazz en lo que Julie asiente.

-Oh si, ya la conocí por desgracia- dijo Lincoln.

-Si es igual a ese enano no quiero ni conocerla- dijo Kevin.

-No, ese chico vale como 10 Winnie's- dijo Julie.

-Ella era algo tolerable- dijo Jazz.

-Si ustedes lo dicen- dijo Rex.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, la limosina de Rick llega a una gran una gran torre con un símbolo de dólar en la cima y Rick se baja de la limosina y entra enojado sin saludar a su servidumbre y entonces, toma una pelota que estaba en el suelo y con ella empieza a tirar y romper todo lo de su sala para desahogarse.

-Ah, amo Rick, se encuentra bi…- dijo un mayordomo viendo lo que hacía Rick, tirando y rompiendo cosas tal malcriado y el junto a la demás servidumbre se fueron dejando al niño solo.

-Maldito… maldito, todo es tu culpa Loud… ¡todo es tu culpa!- dijo Rick que lanza un dardo a una foto de Lincoln que estaba cubierta de más dardos, y para más empieza a dibujar en un papel y era un dibujo mal hecho de Julie -Tu también Hathaway, te atreves a desafiarme, pues te diré, que no terminara nada bien para ti- pone el dibujo en la pared y empieza a tirar más dardos –Toma esto, y esto, ¡y esto!- para su mala suerte, ningún dardo le llegaba al dibujo de Julie - _¡AARGH!,_ te… odio, te odio, ¡TE ODIO!… Loud… Hathaway… los odio con todo mi ser… me desquitare con ustedes algún día-.

* * *

-¿Qué es esto?, valla gran fuente de ira y celos, _hmmm_ … bueno, hora de que yo también le dé un regalo a esta desgracia- su cetro llega volando a su mano –Y este es ese día mi pequeño ¡Alma atormentada, atenta escucha, toma mi poder y vida mucha! ¡YA!

Bandora dispara una flecha oscura a la tierra.

* * *

Rick seguía tratando de darle con dardos al dibujo de Julie e iba a lanzar a otro pero… la flecha le llega directo y sus ojos brillan en morado.

- _Krampus, yo soy Bandora, y hoy te di un regalo… normalmente te pediría algo a cambio, pero como es navidad, has lo que quieras, véngate y destruye_ \- dice Bandora.

-Me vengare… y destruiré a Loud y a Hathaway, ya no tendrán una feliz navidad, ni ellos, ni nadie, nunca más- dijo Rick que es rodeado de niebla oscura y cambiando su apariencia.

Y ahora era una especie de demonio peludo de color verde en su cuerpo, cuernos de carnero en su cabeza, colmillos y una gran lengua de serpiente y cola de león, además de garras en ambos brazos.

- ** _Sí, perfecto_** \- dijo Rick o ahora Krampus mirando al espejo y apretando los puños - ** _Es tiempo de un asalto navideño_** -.

De un salto, rompe el muro de su sala y empieza a caer de su torre aterrizando al suelo de pie y empieza a correr por toda la ciudad y alguna gente que lo veía, se asustaba, se escondía, gritaba de miedo o corrían aterrorizado por la criatura.

- ** _Jo-jo-jo, feliz navidad_** \- dijo Krampus entrando a la casa de un niño.

-¡AHHH! ¡Es el Krampus!, no me lleves, fui niño bueno- dijo el niño aterrado.

- ** _Lo sé, por eso no te llevare a ti, si no… esto_** \- Krampus abre una boca de su mano y con ella toma y "se come" los regalos que estaban junto al árbol.

-¡Nuestros regalos!- dijo una niña.

-¡Oye! ¡Aléjate de mis hijos!- dijo el padre que toma una escopeta y apunta.

- ** _Claro_** \- Krampus golpea al padre con la cola y se sale de la casa y entra a otra y asusta a los niños y tomando sus regalos, y así seguía haciendo con cada niño del vecindario, sobre todo a la casa de Clyde el cual no solo tomo sus regalos si no que tomo sus gafas, se las comió y se burló de él.

* * *

En la casa Hathaway…

-¿Chocolate con malvavisco?- pregunto Julie que sostiene una pequeña taza.

-Suena delicioso- dijo Patty que empieza a beber su chocolate, pero se detiene cuando… -Oh no-.

Luego sienten un temblor y Julie y el resto de la familia se reúne en la sala justo cuando… la ventana es rota y Krampus entra a la escena.

-¡AAHH! Monstruo- grito Bianca aterrada.

-Genial, ¿dónde deje mi cámara?- dijo Devin feliz.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Marah poniendo frente a sus hijos.

- ** _¿Yo? soy el krampus, y sus regalos ahora son míos_** \- dijo Krampus.

-Espera, ¿le robas a los chicos malos? ¿Devin que hiciste ahora?- pregunto Zack mientras que Devin lo mira ofendido por la acusación.

- ** _Oh yo le robo a los que… ¡tú!_** \- dijo Krampus apuntando a Julie.

-¿Yo?- pregunto Julie.

-¿Julie?, como la acusas, ella es más santa que un ángel- dijo Ash poniéndose frente a su hermana.

-Sera mejor que te alejes de mi hija tú… cosa o lo que seas- dijo Johnny poniéndose también frente a Julie, a la vez que Dragon se pone en frente del Krampus, gruñéndole fiero defendiendo a Julie y ladrándole.

- ** _Sucio animal_** \- dijo Krampus que hace a un lado a Dragon con la cola tan fuerte que lo manda a chocar con la pared de la sala.

-¡Dragon!- grito Ash que va corriendo a su amigo -¿Estas bien amigo?-.

-Oye, ¡yo soy el único que molesta a Dragon! ¡Metete con alguien de tu tamaño!- dijo Zack poniéndose guates de boxeo.

Krampus iba a responder esa amenaza cuando una telaraña le llega a la cara y Julie aprovecha de subir las escaleras de su casa.

-Buen tiro pequeña- dijo Devin a Ally que fue la que disparo la telaraña.

- ** _Pequeño insecto miserable_** \- dijo Krampus quitándose furioso la telaraña e iba a atacar a Devin con su mano pero…

-Oye, cara de cabra- Krampus voltea a ese llamado y recibe un puñetazo gigante que lo manda afuera y sacándolo afuera -Metete con alguien de tu talla- dijo Julie ahora como Lady rose desvaneciendo el puño.

-Oye, eso lo dije yo- dijo Zack.

-Bien Jul… ¡Lady rose!- dijo Bianca.

- ** _La heroína del amor y la creación…_** \- dice Krampus levantándose.

-Lady rose, ese es mi nombre…- dice Julie cuando Krampus la agarra con su cola y la manda a volar estrellándose contra la casa Loud.

-Auu, eso dejara marca- dijo Julie sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Ah? Oh hola Julie como te… ¡AHHH Monstruo!- dijo Leni que había salido de la casa para ver quien golpeo y luego se vuelve a meter asustada.

-Veamos si eres rudo, barbas de chivo- dijo Julie sacando su yoyo para luchar, pero Krampus en lugar de contraatacar, ve la casa Loud.

- ** _Loud, primero Loud… y luego seguiré con Hathaway_** \- dijo Krampus que salta hasta el techo de la casa y localizar el cuarto de Lincoln.

-¡Oye!- dijo Julie que lanza su yoyo, pero Krampus atrapa el yoyo y luego empieza a girar a Julie y mandarlo a volar a otra parte.

-¿Porque tanto ruido haya afuera?- dijo Lincoln que abre su ventana solo para ver que… allí estaba Krampus que rompe la ventana entrando al cuarto de Lincoln.

-¿El Krampus?, Lori siempre le cuenta ese cuento a Lola para que no se porte mal- dijo Lincoln sorprendido.

- ** _Vaya vaya, hay estas_** …- dijo Krampus.

-Oye, este año no me porte mal, y Lola tampoco, así que lárgate- dijo Lincoln.

- ** _No me importa, esto es más bien, una venganza personal, Loud_** \- dijo Krampus amenazante.

-¿De que estas…? ¿Rick Dollar?- dijo Lincoln en lo que Krampus ríe un poco malvadamente, pero entonces… un yoyo lo agarra del cuello.

-¡Aléjate de él demonio navideño!- dijo Julie que había regresado e intentaba jalar al Krampus al suelo.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Lynn sr. que abre la puerta -Oímos el escándalo, que es… oh- decía el padre Loud al ver a la criatura.

-Ese es…- decía Lori.

-¡El Krampus!- grito Lola que se pone de rodillas -¡Por favor, juro que este año si fui buena! lo juro, Lana dile por favor-.

Krampus por su parte la cuerda del yoyo y con fuerza lleva a Julie arrojándola contra el muro, pero Julie aprovecha que aun tenia al Krampus amarrado del cuello y también lo jala y quedando ambos en el pasillo.

-Lo quieres, primero sobre mi frio y rosado cadáver- dijo Julie.

-Hasta sus amenazas son adorables- dijo Luan.

-¡Que no soy…!- gritaba Julie que es embestida por el Krampus, pero Julie con sus piernas lo patea al otro lado estrellando en el baño y Julie salta y mete su cabeza en el retrete –Pensé que tendrías sed- Krampus la agarra con la cola y la quita de encima, luego Julie esquiva un puñetazo y luego dándole una patada que hace caer a Krampus por las escaleras y Julie baja ahora estando ambos en la sala.

-Hay no, no en la sala de la casa- dijo Rita.

-¡Ten cuidado amiga!- grito Luna.

- ** _Cállense la boca_** …- dice Krampus que es golpeado por algo que lo saca afuera de la casa.

- **La señora dijo, no la sala** \- dijo Diamante.

-¡Si! yo le enseñe eso- dijo Lynn.

- ** _L-10, estas en mi lista de enemigos, primero Loud, después Hathaway, y luego estas tu_** \- dijo Krampus.

-Mira a tu alrededor, somos dos y tú solo un villano- dijo Julie.

- **Mientras estemos aquí, no arruinaras la navidad** \- dijo Diamante.

- ** _Hmmm…, tal vez, pero si voy a donde no están ustedes, tal vez…_** \- decía Krampus.

- **Por favor, ni creas que te dejaremos, ahora que dices si nos saltamos los golpes y dejas que mi amiga de aquí te purifique** \- dice Diamante y le susurra a Julie - **¿Le puedes quitar hasta lo malo que ya tenía?** \- pregunto Diamante pero Julie solo levanta los hombros.

Krampus veía por todos lados y no sabía cómo escapar y entonces…

- ** _¿Sabes cuál es el problema de los buenos?… su amor por los animales_** \- Krampus estira su cola y con ella atrapa a la que estaba más cerca, a Lana.

-Oye, ¡suéltame simio verde!- dijo Lana tratando de liberarse.

-¡Déjala malvado!- dijo Julie mientras que Diamante enojado apunta su brazo al Krampus.

- ** _Déjenme ir o le dañare algo más que su feo pelo_** \- dijo Krampus sacando sus garras.

-¿Pelo feo yo? pelo feo tiene tu abuela- dijo Lana justo cuando Krampus pone una garra suya cerca de Lana.

- ** _Decidan_** \- dijo Krampus.

Entonces Diamante baja la mirada y regresa a ser Lincoln que tiene su traje.

-Ahora déjala- dijo Lincoln.

- ** _Bien_** \- Krampus garra a Lana y la manda a volar muy lejos.

-¡Mi niña!- grito Rita.

-¡Mi hermana!- grito Luna.

-¡Mi gemela!- grito Lola.

- _¡Wohhh!_ ¡Puedo volar!- grito Lana que mira abajo y ve que empieza a caer hacia el pero...

-¡Te tengo hermanita!- dijo Lincoln que atrapo a Lana justo antes de caer.

-Gracias hermano mayor- dijo Lana abrazando a Lincoln.

-Se escapó el Krampus- dijo Julie apuntando a donde se fue la criatura.

-Vamos deprisa, sé a dónde se dirige- dijo Lincoln apuntando a la torre Dollar que se ve a lo lejos -Con los 2 bastara para vencerlo- dijo Lincoln

-¿Que? ¿Te vas?, pero creí que pasaríamos navidad juntos en la mansión Scaleside- dijo Leni.

-Oigan, yo jamás acepte eso- dijo Lynn.

-Terminaremos rápido y tu Lynn iras quieras o no, le avisan a Rex que esta con su amigo Noah- dijo Lincoln levantando la mano y Julie la agarra yéndose a volando hacia la torre.

-Hay va otra vez- dijo Luna algo desanimada por ver a su hermano irse.

-Déjalo hija, es un héroe después de todo, es su trabajo- dijo Rita.

-Solo nos queda esperar a que regrese en una pieza- dijo Lynn Sr.

* * *

-Ah sí que… ¿el niño rico fue el convertido?- pregunto Julie.

-Supongo que el regaño que le diste lo enojo, pero le dijiste sus verdades, la verdad siempre quise un motivo para golpearlo con Cuatrobrazos- dijo Lincoln.

-Pues robarle los regalos a la gente digo que es más que motivo suficiente- dijo Julie.

- _Concuerdo, que clase de niño se enoja por eso_ \- dijo Patty.

-Él siempre ha sido así desde que entro a la escuela, me ha tenido envidia por una que otra razón… mira ya llegamos…- dijo Lincoln que junto a Julie aterrizan frente a la torre -Guau, está más alto dese la última vez que entre a esa torre, aunque esa vez me secuestro y me quiso partir en 2 con un láser-.

-Demasiadas películas de James Bond al parecer- dijo Julie.

-Como sea entremos- dijo Lincoln que iba a abrir la puerta cuando… recibe una descarga -Auch, tonta seguridad avanzada-.

- _Oigan, y si entramos por el agujero de arriba_ \- dijo Patty en lo que ambos ven hacia arriba y ven el mismo agujero de donde salió Rick como Krampus.

-¿Que conveniente no?- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Que esperamos? Andando- dijo Julie que agarra a Lincoln y ambos entran al cuarto, que aún estaba desordenado por la rabieta de Rick.

-Guau, sí que me odia- dijo Lincoln abriendo su casco para ver mejor su foto con los dardos.

-¡Hey! ¿Se supone que esta soy yo?- dijo Julie agarrando el dibujo mal hecho de ella.

-No, él no sabe dibujar y tú eres más linda- dijo Lincoln.

- _Awwh_ , que lindo de tu parte Linky- dijo Julie que besa a Lincoln en la mejilla.

-Oye oye- dijo Lincoln sonrojado y cerrando su casco -No tenías que…- escuchan algo y entonces van al laboratorio de la torre y Krampus estaba a bordo de una nave.

-¡Oye, ven y pelea como hombre!- grito Lincoln.

-¡Oh como bestia verde y peluda!- grito Julie.

- ** _Si voy a acabar con la navidad, iré a la fuente de eso, adiós, y feliz ultima navidad para ustedes_** \- dijo Krampus que despega la nave y debido al despegue, Lincoln y Julie son mandados a la pared por el impulso.

- _¡Cobarde!_ \- grito Patty.

-¿Qué quiso decir con la fuente?- pregunto Julie.

Entonces Lincoln empieza a pensar… -Fuente… fuente… de la navidad… ¡oh no! ¡Llana a los chicos ahora!- grito Lincoln.

-Ok- dijo Julie que toma su insignia y manifiesta 5 pantallas que se vieron al resto del Equipo Omnitrix.

- _Chicos, que hacen allí, pronto tendré todo listo para la fiesta_ \- dijo Chase.

- _¿Tendrán fiesta?, y yo aquí escondida de mi prima con sus vestidos_ \- dijo Ronnie Anne.

- _Al menos no te ganan en el básquet, ¿qué pasa?_ \- pregunto Rex.

-Tenemos un problema, Rick ataca de nuevo- dijo Lincoln.

- _¿Y ahora que te hiso?, ¿casi te atropella con su limosina o los insulto o quiere invitarme a una cita?… ¡a la cual nunca iré!_ \- dijo Ronnie Anne.

- _¿Cómo adivinaste las primeras 2?_ \- pregunto Kevin curioso.

-¡Eso no importa!, ¡hechizaron a Rick y ahora es un Krampus y fue al polo norte y probablemente va a eliminar a Santa Claus!- grito Lincoln.

- _¡Eliminar a Santa Claus!_ \- gritaron los chicos.

- _¿Piensa exterminar al bonachón de rojo?_ \- dijo Jazz.

- _Esto es malo, muy malo_ \- dijo Rex.

-Kevin, ve por la nave, para ir tras el- dijo Lincoln.

- _Hecho_ \- dijo Kevin.

- _Vallan por mí de camino, por fin golpeare a Rick fuera de la escuela_ \- dijo Ronnie Anne tronándose sus nudillos.

- _Ah… ¿seguros que debemos ir?_ \- pregunto Chase.

-¡Si, y es una orden! cambio y fuera- dijo Lincoln en lo que Julie apaga la insignia.

-Eso si suena una emergencia verdad- dijo alguien y al voltear… -Hola- dijo Black claw que estaba en una jaula.

-Oye, eres tú, que haces hay- pregunto Lincoln.

-Mi compañero sintió al hechizado pero el oprimió un botón y me callo esta jaula y justo llegaron ustedes- dijo Black claw.

- _Vaya Rouge, no pudiste prevenir eso con tu "súper instinto" ¿eh?_ \- dijo Patty riéndose de su hermano.

- _Ya no te burles hermanita, fue culpa de mi descuidado compañero_ \- dijo Rouge.

-¿Yo soy el descuidado? tu eres el que no me advirtió de la jaula aun cuando ya sabía de ella- dijo Black claw que crea una daga de energía oscura y corta la jaula.

-Espero que hayas comprado boleto, porque allí viene el avión- dijo Lincoln apuntando a la nave que llega frente a la compuerta.

- _Uhh_ , ¿primera clase eh?, meeee gusta- dijo Black claw que salta entrando a la nave.

-Bienvenido a aerolíneas plomeros, nuestra primera parada será la gran ciudad a 3 horas de aquí con destino hacia una compañera y luego directo al polo norte- dijo Rex.

-Oigan, ¿el zorro ira?- pregunto Kevin mirando seriamente al héroe oscuro.

-Hay un hechizado en el cazo, por supuesto que iré- dijo Black claw.

-¿Les molesta otro pasajero?- todos voltean y ven que el que dijo eso fue…

Todos voltean y ven ah

-¿DragoKnight?- dijo Lincoln.

-Perdón por venir sin avisar, pero me llegó la noticia de que alguien iría por Santa, además él es como una criatura mágica, y proteger criaturas mágica es mi trabajo, así que iré también quieran o no- dijo Aaron.

-Pues, bienvenido a bordo amigo- dijo Julie que sonríe.

-Eres más que aceptado viejo- dijo Rex.

-Habla por ti mismo… ah… ¡ACHU!- dijo Chase estornudando.

-Gracias… pero… no tienes otra forma de ir que no sea… ¿una nave?- pregunto Aaron.

-No- dijo Kevin arrancando la nave y entonces Aaron… queda en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Jazz.

-Estoy… bien- dijo Aaron que se notaba el mareo por el transporte.

-¿Te molesta el movimiento?- pregunto Chase sonándose la nariz.

-Odio los… transportes- dijo Aaron acostándose en un asiento de la nave.

-Pero… tú conduces una moto- dijo Lincoln.

-Solo si yo… soy el que conduce…- dijo Aaron.

-No seas llorón- dijo Kevin con burla.

-Te quemare al bajar- amenazo Aaron mientras la nave volaba rápido hasta llegar a la gran ciudad.

Y arriba en un gran edificio con un letrero colgando que decía " _Casagrande market_ ", Ronnie Anne estaba en la azotea esperando y entonces ve la nave y da una señal alzando la mano y entonces la nave se detiene encima y de la puerta sale una escalera y Ronnie Anne iba a subir por ella cuando…

-¡Nie Nie! ¡No te tardes mucho!- dice Bobby desde una ventana.

-¡Bobby! No en público- dijo Ronnie Anne sonrojada de vergüenza.

-¡Ronnie Anne, estas segura que no quieres que te arregle ese traste que llamas traje!- dice una chica adolescente latinoamericana de talla grande de cabello negro con cola de caballo que estaba por otra ventana.

-¡Oye prima, CJ y yo podemos ir contigo!- dice un chico de aparentemente la edad de las gemelas con un peinado de un halcón falso, vestido con una sudadera roja.

-¡Si, queremos ver a Santa Claus!- dice otro chico de camisa amarilla y usando una capa roja atado con un lazo negro en su cuello.

-En este orden, no Carlota, cállate Carl y lo siento CJ, pero si vez a santa ahora, no te llevara regalos y tú eres un niño bueno que quiere regalos ¿verdad?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Entendido prima, súper CJ fuera- dijo el niño con capa que al igual que los demás se meten dentro del edificio mientras Ronnie Anne termina de subirse a la nave.

-Jejeje, Nie Nie- dijo Chase que recibe un golpe en el brazo –Auch, ¿y luego soy yo el que no aguanta una broma?-.

-Bien, ¿cuánto nos tomara llegar al punto nevado de la tierra?- pregunto Ronnie Anne sentándose en un asiento de la nave y notando a un mareado Aaron.

-Está a 317 millas de aquí, probablemente serán unas cuantas horas- dijo Kevin.

-Pues acelera que quiero llegar y no seguir en esta cosa- dijo Aaron.

-Hay no seas tan sensible- dijo Julie dándole una acaricia a Aaron en la cabeza.

-¡NO SOPORTO LOS TRANSPORTES! ¡Prefiero mi moto! Pero no puede volar y no corre tan rápido como esta nave- dijo Aaron medio triste.

-Pues tendrás que aguantarte- dijo Kevin que acelera la nave para seguir con la dirección al polo norte.

* * *

En el polo norte, Santa Claus se preparaba para salir subiéndose a su trineo con el saco lleno de regalos.

-Perfecto, ¿listos chicos?- pregunto santa a sus renos que hacen un ruido en señal de estar listos para volar y estaban por dar el primer paso cuando… un rayo láser les corta el paso asustando y alterando a los renos.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto un elfo.

-Ya, todos tranquilos- dijo santa bajando del trineo y calmando a sus renos -¿Que habrá sido eso?-.

La nave de Krampus aterriza y la mencionada criatura sale de allí.

- ** _Hola, viejo barrigón_** \- dijo Krampus lo cual por su presencia preocupo a los elfos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto santa.

- ** _Solo uno de los que acabaran con esta farsa llamada navidad, ¡háganlo sufrir muchachos!_** \- grito Krampus en lo que la compuerta trasera de la nave se abre y de allí salían…

-Oh si hermano, a aplastar renos- dijo Fistrick tronando sus nudillos

-Pido al de la nariz roja- dijo Rojo con un nuevo traje de batalla y apuntando a Rodolfo.

- ** _No soy de trabajar en grupos, pero la paga nunca está de más_** \- dijo Darkstar.

-Quiero aplastar algunas cabezas de elfo- dijo Yellowstone.

-Siempre tienes grandes ideas- dijo Rollerball chocando puños con su compañero.

Luego un elfo corre a la pared y oprime un botón que dice _"En caso de emergencia oprimir el botón"_ y al oprimir el botón suena una alarma y las puertas de la cabaña se cierran y de unas naves que salían del techo de la cabaña salieron muchos elfos musculosos con gafas oscuras que bajaban por unas cuerdas y se ponen frente a los villanos con armas, nunchakus hechos de bastones de caramelo, guantes de boxeo de carbón y navajas de hielo.

- ** _Jajaja, eso es ridículo, oye bruja, sal de la nave y encárgate de esas pestes, para eso te estoy pagando_** \- dijo Krampus.

-Tú no me pagas nada- dijo una voz femenina dentro de la nave.

- ** _Solo_ _¡HAZLO!_** \- grito Krampus con un tono de voz profunda y maligna.

-Bien bien, eres peor que mi tío- dijo Charmcaster saliendo de la nave y usando su magia eleva las armas de los elfos y los manda a volar.

-¡Protejan a santa!- grito un Elfo que parecía el comandante de esa escuadra, pero antes de cualquier movimiento, Fistrick corre y embiste a uno de los elfos.

Pero luego los elfos comandantes van contra los malos, pero entonces Rojo dispara un láser de su traje y le da a los elfos.

* * *

Mientras un poco lejos de allí, la nave de los héroes aterriza cerca del clásico pilar que indica el polo norte.

-Kevin ¿porque no aterrizamos cerca del taller de santa?- dijo Lincoln bajando de la nave junto a los demás.

-¡Por fin aterrizo! ¡Soy libre!- grito Aaron saliendo corriendo de la nave y besando la nieve.

-No logro rastrar el taller de más de cerca, este es el lugar es el más cercano antes de perder la señal- dijo Kevin.

-Bueno, ¿y todos bien con este clima?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Yo si- dijo Jazz.

-El frio no me afecta por mi estado- dijo Kevin.

-Yo estoy acostumbrado a este clima- dijo Rex.

-A mí me gusta el frio- dijo Julie.

-No me molesta- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-El aire invernal se siente muy cómodo- Black claw estira los brazos –Genial- siente el viento.

-Yo…yo… a… ¡ACHU!- Chase estornuda.

-¿Estas bien Chase?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Sí, solo…- Chase se frota los brazos -Solo… ¡achu!-.

-O-k, ahora si yo fuera San Nicolás, ¿dónde estaría su taller?- pregunto Lincoln mirando a todos lados, pero solo veía nevadas.

- _Hmmm_ …- Aaron empieza a ver al rededor –Síganme- Aaron saca las alas y empieza a volar.

-Ya lo oyeron, a seguir al dragón- dijo Lincoln corriendo tras Aaron junto a Rex, Chase y Kevin, Ronnie Anne, Jazz y Julie volaban y Black claw corría en cuatro patas como un zorro.

-Y… ¿cómo sabes dónde está?- pregunto Black claw a Aaron.

-Santa es un ser mágico, estoy relacionado con esa clase de cosas, puedo sentir esa esencia- dijo Aaron.

-Pues que esperamos viejo, andando quien sabe que cosas es este haciendo ese Rick…- decía Rex cuando… se ve una explosión a lo lejos -Muy tarde-.

-¿Que está pasando allá?- pregunto Julie.

-Hay que averiguarlo- dijo Aaron.

* * *

Fistrick seguía golpeando elfos, Rojo disparaba laser asustando a los renos y elfos, Darkstar por su parte absorbía energía vital de ellos el cual era mucho, pero finalmente los chicos llegan y ven el desastre que hacían los malos.

-¿Fistrick y los otros?, ¿qué hacen aquí?- dijo Lincoln.

-Seguro el enano debió contratarlos para ayudarle en esto- dijo Kevin.

-Oh cielos, siempre el dinero mueve la avaricia- dijo Jazz.

-Bien chicos, Julie y yo iremos por Rick, los demás encárguense de la carne de cañón- dijo Lincoln.

-Dalo por hecho- dijo Jazz.

-¿Lista?- pregunto Lincoln a Julie.

-Adelante compañero- dijo Julie.

-Oye, creí que yo era tu compañero- dijo Black claw algo ofendido.

-Sí, eres mi compañero en luchar con hechizados, pero ellos son mis compañeros en el Equipo Omnitrix, tu entiendes zorrito- dijo Julie que junto a Lincoln corren directo al taller de santa, pero llamando la atención de los malos.

- ** _¡Ustedes!_** \- dijo Krampus que tenía a Santa Claus agarrando del cuello.

-¡Deja a Santa Claus ahora Rick!- dijo Lincoln.

-Si deja a… oh dios míos si es el verdadero santa, dime que tendré el pony que pedí, no no no me digas, prefiero las sorpresas- dijo Julie calmándose.

Santa intenta hablar, pero Krampus lo tenía bien sujetado por el cuello.

- ** _Este año nadie tendrá nada, si yo no tengo una feliz navidad, entonces nadie la tendrá ya nunca más_** \- dijo Krampus.

-No si Cuatrobrazos tiene algo que decirte- dijo Lincoln que activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en… - **¡Déjame decirte algo estúpido Omnitrix si no estuvieras roto y pegado a mí, te haría pedazos por equivocarte!** \- grito Rath.

- ** _Jajaja, patético_** \- dijo Krampus que suelta a santa y salta pero Rath da un giro y una fuerte patada.

-Creo que tú eres el patético, ¿listo Linc?- pregunto Julie.

- **¡Déjame decirte algo Lady rose!… Rath es incapaz de gritarte…** \- dijo Rath que salta para atacar a Krampus

-Hora de probar tu suerte- dijo Julie que corre junto a Rath.

Pero Krampus truena los dedos y Fistrick derriba a Rath con una embestida, y Rojo activa un garra de su traje ataca a Julie que solo se defiende con su yoyo, entonces Krampus aprovecha y agarra a Santa entrando al taller.

- **¡Oye regresa aquí monstruo!** \- grito Rath que trataba de quitarse a Fistrick de encima, pero Kevin embiste a Fistrick, y un rayo de energía golpea a Rojo.

-Yo distraigo al que tiene cerebro por musculo, ustedes vayan- dijo Kevin.

-Y yo por la dama de rojo- dijo Jazz.

-Gracias Jazzy, y Kev, eres mi héroe- dijo Julie que toma a Rath y siguen en dirección para seguir a Krampus.

-Ah…- Kevin se sonroja un poco -Que cosas dice esa niña-.

-Oh hermano, el amor es para mariquita- dijo Fistrick en lo que Kevin se enfurece y golpea a Fistrick en la cara.

-Déjame pasar- Rojo intentaba golpear a Jazz –Tengo cuentas con L-10 desde hace tiempo.

-Pues tus asuntos ahora son conmigo- Jazz salta y da una patada de giro a Rojo –Je, esas clases de karate si sirvieron-.

Julie y Rath estaban a punto de entrar al taller, pero son bloqueados por el dúo mutante

-¿Iban a algún lado?- pregunto Rollerball.

-No estorben- dijo Julie con su yoyo en mano.

-¿Estorbar nosotros? más bien, ustedes lo hacen- dijo Yellowstone que dispara láseres por su traje pero… un espadazo los bloquea.

-Yo me encargo de estos payasos- dijo Aaron en lo que Rollerball iba a atacar pero Rex bloquea con sus _Block party_.

-Y yo te acompaño Aa… DK- dijo Rex desactivando sus armas y pateando a Rollerball con su _Punk buster_ izquierdo y luego sacando su _Big fat sword_.

Luego de eso Rath y Julie iban a seguir pero… ambos cuando iban a seguir, algo los sujeta por abajo, unas enredaderas que salieron del suelo.

-No se irán sin mi permiso- dijo Charmcaster que aparecía levitando pero… las lianas son cortadas por un rayo mágico.

-Tu permiso no es válido- dijo Ronnie Anne aparecieron en el lugar.

- **¡Déjame decirte algo Ronalda Anne Santiago, Rath podía liberarse solo!** \- grito Rath pero Ronnie Anne lo mira serio - **Perdón** \- agacha la cabeza como gatito regañado, y entonces Julie le acaricia la cabeza como a un gatito y lo toma para seguir.

Pero entonces… Rath toma a Julie y esquivan un rayo negro.

- ** _Joven Loud, que tal, ¿siempre interrumpiendo los planes ajenos, o es así?_** \- dijo Darkstar apareciendo calmadamente.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? no me digas que él te pago…- dijo Julie que se empieza a reír -Trabajas para un niño malcriado ahora- pero luego ella se calla por que Darkstar le empieza a absorber la energía -¡AHHH!- grito Julie adolorida, pero Rath golpea a Darkstar deteniendo el drenado de energía.

- ** _Tienes una energía muy viva esa niña, me es deliciosa_** \- dijo Darkstar que iba a volver a usar su poder pero… su mano es golpeada.

-Como te atreves a hacerle eso a mí lady- dijo Black claw con su bastón.

- ** _¿Y tú quién eres?_** \- pregunto Darkstar.

-Tu peor pesadilla… ¡achu!- dijo Chase que se pone al lado de Black claw.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos, ustedes vayan- dijo Black claw creando unos nunchakus y chocándolas contra Darkstar en lo que Rath toma a Julie y finalmente entran al taller para seguir al Krampus.

-Sera un placer luchar contigo dinoboy- dijo Black claw.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, héroe de la destrucción- dijo Chase que crea garras de T-Rex y ambos van contra Darkstar que se prepara.

* * *

-No perdamos el tiempo, hay que hacerlo- Julie buscaba alguna señal de Krampus.

- **Hay lo vi** \- Rath ve a Krampus que corría con santa de rehén.

- ** _¿Porque los buenos siempre se meten en asuntos privados?_** \- dijo Krampus.

-Por algo son los buenos, son grandes héroes después de todo- dijo Santa.

- ** _Usted se calla_** \- lanza sus garras como misiles, pero ambos héroes esquivan y luego Krampus aprovecha para correr por los pasillos del taller.

-Se está escapando- dijo Julie que se pone a pensar y luego… salta montándose en Rath -Arre Rath, arre-.

- ** _Grr_ … solo por ser tú lo permitiré**\- dijo Rath que empieza a correr en cuatro patas yendo tras Krampus.

-Guau, el taller de santa es más grande por dentro que afuera- dijo Julie.

- ** _Niños odiosos_** \- dijo Krampus notando que Rath lo perseguía.

- **¿Niños? somos mayores que tu** \- dijo Rath.

-Bueno, yo técnicamente soy unos cuantos meses menor que tú- dijo Julie en lo que Krampus ve una puerta y entra por ella.

- **Entro a ese cuarto** \- dijo Rath deteniéndose mientras Julie intenta abrirla pero…

-Está cerrada- dijo Julie.

- **Para Rath, ¡nada está cerrado, aun lado!** \- Rath prepara sus garras y de un fuerte zarpazo hace pedazos la puerta y entran al cuarto… o eso parecía, porque al entrar notaron que era una gran mina llena de carbón.

-Guau, conque aquí santa saca el carbón para los malos- dijo Julie.

- **Hay que rastrear a donde se fue ese cretino** \- dijo Rath.

-¿Patty, puedes sentir su energía?- pregunto Julie.

- _Claro que sí, está siguiendo ese camino recto_ \- dijo Patty.

-Bien- se vuelve a subir a Rath -Hay que seguirlo- dijo Julie apuntando el camino señalado y Rath empieza a correr de nuevo.

* * *

Mientras afuera, las peleas continúan…

-Es increíble que ahora trabajes con ese- dice Ronnie Anne que evita un rayo mágico -¿Cuánto te pago?- ella lanza su propio ataque mágico.

-Tengo mis razones, ejemplo, venganza contra ti- dijo Charmcaster evitando ese ataque.

-Por supuesto- dijo Ronnie Anne esquivando el siguiente ataque de Charmcaster, mientras Jazz volaba evitando los ataques de Rojo.

-Qué te pasa "Iron Lady", que soy muy rápida para ti- dijo Jazz.

-Tal vez, pero no eres más fuerte- dijo Rojo dando un salto y aparece frente a Jazz y dándole una fuerte patada en la cara derribándola.

- _Auch_ , eso me dejara marca- dijo Jazz levantándose y lanza un rayo de energía que le da a Rojo.

Kevin por su parte estaba probando su fuerza contra Fistrick.

-Eres demasiado pequeño y delgado para enfrentarte a mí hermano- dijo Fistrick.

-¿Entonces porque te hago retroceder?- dijo Kevin en lo que Fistrick notaba que si estaba siendo empujado.

-Cuestión de principios hermano- dijo Fistrick le da un rodillazo en la cara a Kevin y luego le da una patada de giro a Kevin que lo empuja hacia un montón de nieve –En el blanco-.

-Muy bien, a la manera mala- dijo Kevin que forma martillos en sus manos y va al ataque.

Rex bloqueaba los láseres de Yellowstone con el filo de su _Big fat sword_.

-¡Oye DK, me das una mano aquí!- grito Rex.

-No me lo pidas 2 veces- dijo Aaron que mira que los demás estaban ocupados y es envuelto en fuego verde y tomar su forma dragón, pero entonces es embestido por Rollerball que rodaba como una esfera.

-Invente un nuevo juego, se llama boliche con dragones- dijo Rollerball.

-Y el mío se llama- Yellowstone golpea a Rex usando su cuello como palo –Golf con máquinas vivientes- tanto Yellowstone y Rollerball chocan el pecho.

- **Me dijiste que eran fáciles** \- dijo Aaron.

-Eso pensaba yo, pero veo que ahora son más hábiles, aunque aún siguen siendo un par de tontos- Rex activa sus _Funchunks_ y va directo contra los mutantes.

- **Me di cuenta** \- dijo Aaron que sigue a Rex.

Darkstar lanzaba su energía oscura, mientras Chase y Black claw solo esquivaban.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo vencerlo? tú lo conoces más que yo- dijo Black claw.

-Es poderoso, pero tiene el cuerpo débil, tampoco te confíes, tiene habilidad de pelea muy buenas- dijo Chase corriendo a Darkstar con patas de Velociraptor.

-¿Confiarme? ja, por quien me tomas- dijo Black claw siguiendo a Chase.

- _Hay este niño_ \- dijo Rouge.

Chase esquivaba con velocidad y salto los rayos de Darkstar.

- ** _Quédate quieto_** \- dijo Darkstar.

-No pienso ha… a… ¡Achu!- Chase se detiene por el estornudo y Darkstar aprovecha y lo golpea con su energía, y entonces esquiva un ataque del bastón de Black Claw y lo patea hacia atrás.

-Oye, soy yo o al igual que los reptiles eres sensible a las bajas temperaturas- dijo Black claw que ayuda a Chase a levantarse.

-Claro que… a… ¡ACHU!- decía Chase que vuelve a estornudar y se suena –Bueno… tal vez un poco-.

-¿Y por qué viniste?- Black claw usa su bastón girándolo como hélice y repeliendo el rayo de energía de Darkstar –Si aquí hace mucho frio-.

-No dejo que una simple sensibilidad por el congelamiento me detenga de cumplir mi trabajo- dijo Chase que vuelve a correr y salta esquivando otro rayo y le da un fuerte coletazo a Darkstar.

-Je, me cae bien el colmilludo, ¿tú qué piensas Rouge?- pregunto Black claw.

- _Tiene lo suyo, aunque tú eres más loco_ \- dijo Rouge.

-Como sea- Black claw corre y aprovecha la desorientación de Darkstar por el golpea anterior y le da un fuerte zarpazo que le quita el casco a Darkstar -Ja, no eres tan rudo sin tu… ¡hay mama!- dice el héroe oscuro viendo la verdadera cara de Darkstar.

-¡Maldito animal!- grito Darkstar.

- _Uhh_ , ¿eres una momia o una persona?- pregunto Black claw.

- _Da lo mismo, esta re-feo_ \- dijo Rouge.

Darkstar enojado dispara su energía oscura, pero Chase lo quita del camino.

-Gracias, debiste decirme también que era un zombi- dijo Black claw.

-No lo considere importante- Chase se vuelve un Daspletosaurus y va a la carga.

* * *

Rath seguía corriendo en cuatro patas por la mina de carbón con Julie en su espalda.

- _Estamos cerca, prepárense_ \- dijo Patty en lo que Julie saca su yoyo.

- **Voy a masacrarlo con mis garras cuando** …- se termina el tiempo y Rath regresa a ser Lincoln –Oh por dios- tanto Lincoln como Julie caen -Lo siento, y eso que no pasaron 10 minutos todavía-.

-Tu reloj debe estar mal- dijo Julie.

- _Pero la energía del niño está muy cerca_ \- dijo Patty.

-Perfecto, ¿listas para patear traseros de un malcriado?- dijo Lincoln en lo que Julie naciente y da saludo de soldado.

* * *

Mientras, más adentro de la mina…

- ** _Aquí nadie podrá escucharte_** \- dijo Krampus mientras Santa Claus trataba de liberarse de las cuerdas con las que Krampus lo ato.

-Eres un niño muy malo, Rick Dollar, ¿lo sabias?- dijo santa.

- ** _Ah, ¿conque me reconociste eh? pues déjame decirte algo, ¡no me importa! jamás tengo lo que quiero, ni regalos, ni la chica, si yo no tengo navidad, nadie debería tenerlo_** \- dijo Krampus.

-¿Enserio crees que arruinarle la navidad a todos es la respuesta? nunca se puede obtener todo lo que quieres, tienes que entender que no siempre se gana- dijo Santa Claus.

- ** _¡Pues jamás he ganado! Loud a pesar de no tener nada tiene más que yo, y ahora la malcriada de Hathaway que me dio una cachetada_** \- dijo Krampus.

-¿Malcriada? Julie es todo un ángel, hace lo que sea por los que ama, y esa bofetada la merecías por todo lo que dices, porque no aceptas que tú tienes la culpa en lugar de culpar a los demás por tu mala suerte, actúa maduro por una vez en tu vida, y deja de ser un niño malcriado y mimado- dijo santa.

- ** _¡NO SOY NADA DE ESO! ¡ES TODO! ¡TE ELIMINARE Y LA NAVIDAD SE TERMINA!_** \- grito Krampus que prepara sus garras para eliminar a santa pero… algo lo atrapa sujetando su brazo.

-Le tocas aunque sea un pelo de barba, ¡y te are pedazos!- grito Julie que tenía atrapado a Krampus con su yoyo y se notaba muy furiosa.

-Oh…- decía Lincoln cuando escucha a Jazz en su mente diciendo " _30%_ " -Ya veo a que se refiera, bien Rick, es hora de darte tu regalo de navidad, una tunda de nuestra parte… uy, siento el lenguaje Santa- se disculpa Lincoln.

-No es problema Lincoln, por esta vez, te lo permito- dijo Santa Claus.

- ** _¿¡Que!? ¡L-10 es Loud!_** \- grito Krampus.

-Oh oh- Santa se da cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Oh rayos…- dice Lincoln.

-Eres un… conque todo el tiempo las 2 personas que odiaban eran la misma, bien, eso me ahorra tiempo- Krampus afila sus garras.

-Bueno, el ahora si me odia enserio, al menos aun no sabe quién…- Lincoln no termina porque Krampus lo agarra por el cuello y o arremete contra la pared -Oye... almenas déjame terminar mis oraciones-.

- ** _Loud, ¡no tienes idea de lo mucho que eh querido hacer esto!_** \- prepara sus garras para atacar pero… un bota de energía rosa lo patea a un lado.

-Aléjate de mi amigo, Grinch de pacotilla- dice Julie que se tapa la boca –Uy… lo siento, lo siento, normalmente no me gusta insultar pero… es que ese chico enserio me hace enfurecer-.

-Gracias compañera, ahora llévate a Santa- Lincoln intenta activar el Omnitrix pero nada -Oh genial, sigue sin funcionar- Lincoln esquiva un golpea de Krampus pero Lincoln lo patea en la cara, pero Krampus lo agarra y lo lanza a un lado contra la pared.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Julie.

- _No, hay que sacar a Santa de aquí_ \- dijo Patty.

-Pero Lincoln…- dice Julie.

- _Julie, él dijo que te llevaras a Santa, apuesto que sabe cuidarse solo_ \- dijo Patty en lo que Julie corta las cuerdas de Santa y se lo lleva volando.

- ** _No, regresa_** \- dijo Krampus que iba tras ellos, pero luego cae al suelo.

-Oh no, no creo- Lincoln agarro a Krampus por la cola.

- ** _Arrg, maldito insecto de cabello blanco_** \- Krampus con fuerza levanta la cola azotando a Lincoln contra el suelo y las paredes, pero Lincoln no lo soltaba, pero luego… el Omnitrix reacciona.

-Jaja, si- dijo Lincoln que iba a oprimirlo, pero Krampus lo azota con fuerza contra la pared y luego lanzar sus garras hacia nuestro héroe que… al parecer le dio.

- ** _Jaja, para ti_** \- dijo Krampus feliz por su acción.

Julie volaba por la mina gracias a sus alas y llevaba a Santa Claus consigo.

-Guau, Santa Claus pesa menos de lo que creí… ups, lo siento- dijo Julie.

- _Nicolas, ha pasado siglos_ \- dijo Patty.

-Ah, ¿quién dijo eso? acaso… ah Pattifly, ¿cómo está la pequeña mariposa luego de tanto tiempo?- pregunto Santa.

- _No me quejo_ \- dijo Patty.

-¿Y qué tal tu hermano?- pregunto Santa.

- _Afuera_ \- dijo Patty.

-Esta con los demás peleando con los villanos afuera- responde Julie.

-Oh, vaya, lo había olvidado, si esto sigue así, no podre seguir con mi trabajo, mucha gente se quedara sin obsequios esta navidad- dijo Santa lo cual preocupa a Julie, pero cuando iban a salir de la mina, Julie es ataca y cayendo al suelo.

-¡Que no te cansas!- grito Julie que ve a Krampus frente a ella.

- ** _Al fin los tengo, están a mi merced_** \- dijo Krampus.

-¡Jamás arruinaras la navidad!, no dejare que esos niños y niñas derramen lagrimas por no recibir los regalos que merecen- dijo Julie que saca su yoyo para pelear y luego lo lanza para atacar, pero Krampus se defiende con sus garras.

- _Nicolas, vete ahora que puedes_ \- dijo Patty.

-¿Oh qué? no dejare a una pequeña niña sola, además- Santa Claus se levanta -No soy ningún debilucho, este viejo tiene sus trucos-.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Julie que sin mirar lanza el yoyo que rebotaba contra la pared de la mina y golpea por atrás a Krampus que por el golpe retrocede desorientado y luego chocar con Santa que estaba atrás de él.

-No quería llegar a esto, odio tener que tratar niños así, pero en tu caso, no me dejas elección- dijo Santa Claus de manera seria.

- ** _Ja, ¿tu? un viejo senil, ¿qué aras? ¿Reírte hasta matarme de aburrimiento?_** \- dijo Krampus que intenta golpearlo, pero luego santa lo sujeta del brazo y lo retuerce.

Krampus entonces intenta atacarlo con la cola, pero Santa la sujeta con su otra mano, y luego lo levanta y lo hace girar por la cola, hasta azotarlo contra el piso y mandando a la pared.

-Guau, increíble- dijo Julie que aplaude impresionada.

-Tengo mis momentos pequeña- dijo Santa Claus, pero entonces ambos notan que Krampus se levanta y su aura maligna se intensifica y sus ojos están rojos.

- _Y… ya se enojó y se amplifico la maldad de Bandora_ \- dijo Patty.

- ** _¡Me hartaron ustedes 2! ¡Los eliminare de una vez por todas!_** \- grito Krampus que iba a lanzar sus garras pero… una bola de fuego le dio a su mano quemándola - ** _¡Argg!_** \- grito Krampus adolorido por la quemadura.

- **Ah, yo le apuntaba a la cabeza** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso que llego en el momento oportuno.

-¡Linky!- grito Julie abrazando a su amigo.

- **Sí, yo también te quiero amiga** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso regresándole el abrazo.

-Buen tiro- dijo Santa.

- **Gracias Santa, ahora sí, es hora de terminar con este tipo de una vez por todas** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso chocando su nudillo contra su palma.

- ** _¡ARGH!, con que sigues vivo Loud, bien, porque cuando termine contigo, Hathaway seguirá cuando regrese a Royal Woods_** \- dijo Krampus ya muy enojado.

- **Sobre mi cadáver** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso que va corriendo contra Krampus.

* * *

Regresando a la pelea con los héroes…

Rex retrocede por un golpe de parte de…

-¿Muy puntiagudo para ti?- dice Rollerball en lo que Rex se levanta sacudiéndose el polvo.

-Je, buena broma, pero prefiero las mías- dice Rex que activa sus _Bad axes_ e intentaba atacar con ellos a Rollerball.

Mientras que Aaron usaba su _Karyū no Hōkō_ , pero Yellowstone con sus pasos de baile, evitaba todos los ataques de Aaron.

- **Quédate quieto maldita jirafa** \- Aaron intentaba golpearlo con _Karyū no Tekken_ y _Kagitsume_ , pero Yellowstone salta y patea a Aaron regresándolo a su forma anterior.

-Oh sí, soy la onda- dijo Yellowstone.

Rex y Aaron se juntan para pensar -¿Alguna idea?- pregunto Rex en lo que Aaron mira a ambos tipos que caminaban a su alrededor con sonrisas confiadas.

-Lo tengo, oigan feos, a que no nos atacan a la vez- dijo Aaron provocando a los mutantes.

-Oye, no es mala idea, andando Roller- dijo Yellowstone.

-¡A la carga!- grito Rollerball que va rodando seguido de Yellowstone que va corriendo.

-A mi señal, espéralo…- dice Aaron mientras ambos mutantes seguían yendo hacia ellos –Espéralo…- los mutantes estaban cerca –Solo un poco más… ¡Ahora!-.

Rex y Aaron saltan evitando esa doble embestida, lo cual hace que Yellowstone se tropiece contra Rollerball y se detiene debido a que Yellowstone callo sobre él, entonces Aaron golpea el suelo y un gran circulo de llamas se forma alrededor del dúo mutante.

-Ahora amigo- dijo Aaron en lo que Rex activa su _Blast caster_ y carga electricidad en la punta y dispara una bola eléctrica dándole a los mutantes y noqueándolo y siendo vencidos.

- _¡WOOHOO!_ bien hecho AK- dijo Rex levantando la mano, haciendo que él y Aaron choquen los cinco.

-Que puedo decir, soy buen estratega- dijo Aaron.

Darkstar lanza energía oscura, pero Chase aun convertido en Daspletosaurus esquiva y golpea a Darkstar con la cola.

-¡Muy bien!, ¡se acabó!- Darkstar saca un enorme cañón laser y apunta a Chase y dispara una poderosa laser, pero Chase esquiva por poco.

- _¡Chico!_ \- dijo Rouge en lo que Black claw asiente y va corriendo hacia Darkstar, pero este ve al héroe oscuro y empieza a cargar su arma y dispara.

- ** _¡Black claw!_ \- **grito Chase pero… Black claw salta y evita el disparo y….

-¡Sorpresa! ¡FOXACLYSM!- Black claw con energía de destrucción en su mano… toca el arma y la desintegra y Black claw aterriza con una pose -Ja, que te pareció eso chico feo-.

-Digo, ¡MUERE!- Darkstar disparar su energía oscura, pero Black claw alcanza a esquivar.

-Rayos, por poco y esa no la esquivo- dijo Black claw.

- ** _Si te toca con eso, aumentara su poder, hay que detener… ner… ner…_** \- decía Chase pero entonces Black claw al ver eso… supo lo que venía y… se le prende el foco.

-Oye anciano, a que no me atrapas- Black claw le saca la lengua a Darkstar con burla.

- _Grrr_ … ¡Perro estúpido!- grito Darkstar que lanza su energía para atrapar a Black claw.

Pero Black claw lo evita y se vuelve a burlar de Darkstar, lo que hace que el villano se enoja y va contra él, pero cuando estaba por tocarlo, él lo esquiva saltando sobre él y…

- ** _A… a…_** **_¡AAACHOOO!_** \- Chase dispara una enorme cantidad de mocos a través de su estornudo sobre Darkstar.

- _Arrghh_ … quítenme esta… asquerosidad de encima- dice Darkstar tenía mocos hasta en la cara.

-Ahora dino-amigo- dijo Black claw que saca su bastón y salta, mientras que Chase va a la carga.

Y ambos van contra Darkstar, Chase cambia a un Ankylosaurus y Black claw juntos lo golpean, dejándolo en K.O. contra la pared.

-Y por cierto, soy un zorro, esa fue una buena, original y… pegajosa arma amigo mío- dijo Black claw en lo que Chase regresa a la normalidad.

-Ni lo menciones, ¿tienes un pañuelo?- pregunto Chase en lo que Black claw saca un pañuelo de su traje.

-No preguntes donde estaba- dijo Black claw.

Jazz peleaba mano a mano contra Rojo.

-Y creí que solo dependías de tu traje- dijo Jazz haciendo movimientos de karate.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que crees- dijo Rojo que velozmente golpea a Jazz en el estómago y luego la sujeta de la cola de caballo, y la lanza a la pared –Ajajajaja, que fácil eres de ven…- decía Rojo cuando Jazz se pone de pie de manera seria.

-Nadie… pero nadie, me jala de mi… cabello- dice Jazz que saca un aura de un tono dorado en su cuerpo y lanza energía de su mano que golpea a Rojo.

-¿Que? ¿la niña se enojó? uy que miedo- dijo Rojo que disparar láseres y granadas de su traje, pero Jazz las repele o destruye con su energía y luego de sus ojos suelta una mirada laser que le vuelve a dar a Rojo, haciendo que su armadura se empiece a averiar –Auu… oye ¡me dolió!-.

Jazz empieza a levitar muy alto y con ambas manos apunta a rojo y lanza un fuerte flash de luz, Rojo al ver eso intenta bloquear con sus manos tratando de retener, pero su traje se empezaba sobrecargar y separándose en algunos partes.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- pregunto Rojo en lo que Jazz aumenta el poder de su ataque el cual le da a rojo y esta cae al suelo vencida y con su armadura rota y destrozada.

-¿Quién es la débil ahora?- dijo Jazz.

Kevin por su parte retrocede por el golpe de Fistrick

-¡Si hermano! ¡Soy el mejor!- grito Fistrick.

-¿Que jamás te cansas de decir? "hermano" esto, "hermano" aquello- dijo Kevin.

-¡No me critiques mi lenguaje hermano!- grito Fistrick que corre para golpear con su puño, pero Kevin logra bloquear.

-¿Que? ¿Ya te cansaste?, vaya, eres un debilucho, no veo por qué la niña de rosa dice que eres su héroe, enserio que es una tonta- dijo Fistrick con burla, pero Kevin al oír eso…

-¡No la insultes!- grito Kevin enojado que logra empujar a Fistrick con su pie y luego golpea el piso tan fuerte que levanta una gran oleada de rocas los cuales golpean a Fistrick y este cae al suelo, y cuando estaba por levantarse… Kevin lo patea en la cara.

-Au hermano, eso no se vale…- dijo Fistrick cayendo noqueado.

-Y no te levantes- dijo Kevin.

Ronnie Anne y Charmcaste chocaban sus rayos mágicos mientras levitaban

-Siempre son una molestia todos ustedes- dice Ronnie Anne sin perder el ritmo de su magia.

-Cállate tu… pequeña molestia- dice Charmcaster que aumenta el poder, por lo que Ronnie Anne levita evitando ese ataque.

-Hora de probar algo nuevo, _Nix tempestas_ \- dijo Ronnie Anne que levanta la mano y entonces la nieve que iba cayendo empezó a volver una fuerte ventisca de nieve.

-¿Qué?… ¿Qué clase de hechizo es ese?- dice Charmcaster frotándose los brazos por el frio.

-Fácil, provoque una tempestad, un hechizo de control de clima- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Olvídalo, un poco de nieve no me derrota…a…- dice Charmcaster notando que sus pies se empiezan a congelar.

-¿Que ocurre Charmcaster?, ¿te quedaste fría?, ¿se te helaron las palabras?- dice Ronnie Anne con algo de burla a su oponente.

-Mal… maldita… ni… niña…- Charmcaster es congelada completamente.

-Y… al fin te callas- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Al fin, acabamos con todos- dijo Kevin frotándose las manos.

-Solo nos queda el tipo hechizado- dijo Jazz.

-Estoy segura que Linc y Julie se podrán encargar, mientras arreglemos ese trineo roto… y tranquilicemos a los renos- dijo Ronnie Anne notando a los renos que aun corrían por todos lados como locos.

Pero antes de que cualquiera hiciera algo, de una habitación sale volando Fuego Pantanoso saliendo al exterior.

- ** _Te eliminare_** \- Krampus prepara sus garras y atreviera el cuerpo de Fuego Pantanoso, pero este no recibe dolor alguno y la garra de Krampus queda atorada.

- **Oye, ten cuidado donde pones las manos** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso que aprovecha y le empieza a golpear en la cara a Krampus y de un rodillazo se quita al monstruo navideño y regenerándose la parte dañada del cuerpo.

Julie por su parte llega al lugar junto con Santa Claus.

-No me quedare de brazos de cruzados, ¡Lucky Shine!- Julie lanza una moneda y de ella sale una… -¿Una estrella de navidad?-.

- **Eso de que servi** …- dice Fuego Pantanoso que recibe un golpe de Krampus y este mira a Julie y se acerca como animal rabioso.

-Oh oh- dice Julie.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- grito Aaron que se pone frente a Krampus y saca su espada para atacar, pero Krampus lo agarra con la cola y lo manda a volar.

Kevin hace crecer su puño y Rex saca sus _Bad axes_ y ambos van directo al Krampus, pero este salta evitando los ataques y estirando sus piernas los manda a retroceder, Jazz vuela sobre Krampus y dispara a energía de sus manos.

-¡Ten esto enano!- grito Jazz atacando.

Pero Krampus ve eso y abre la boca de su mano y se "come" la energía y se la regresa con la otra mano, pero Jazz logra esquivar y disparar 2 esferas de energía, pero Krampus logra evitar esas 2 esferas y con su cola golpea a Jazz.

- ** _Son una gran molestia_** \- dijo Krampus que es embestido por por Chase convertido en un Stygimoloch.

- ** _Pues tú eres un malcriado_** \- dijo Chase, pero Krampus con estira sus brazos y con eso atrapa a Chase por la cabeza y lo azota contra el suelo y luego mandarlo a volar contra la máquina de juguetes de Santa.

- ** _Ustedes no son amenaza para_** …- decía Krampus justo cuando Black claw lo golpea con sus garras e inmediatamente aparecen unas cadenas que envuelven a Krampus.

-Amiga, si esa cosa que te toco hace algo, ¡hazlo ahora!- dijo Ronnie Anne a Julie que seguía pensando.

- **Oye Santa, ¿crees estar listo para un segundo asalto?** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso que lanza llamas de sus manos que le dan a Krampus y luego empieza a golpearlo con puños ardientes.

- _Jojojo_ , no tienes que preguntarlo- dijo Santa.

Fuego Pantanoso seguía golpeando a Krampus, pero Krampus esquiva y salta para atacarlo con sus garras, pero Fuego Pantanoso bloquea y darle una patada que lo empuja hacia atrás.

Entonces Santa se pone frente a él, y atrapa a Krampus y luego agarrarlo de la cola y azotarlo.

- _¡Ventus hinchatus exadus!_ \- grito Ronnie Anne crea un tornado con sus manos hacia Krampus y este recibe el ataque mandado a volar y Black claw aprovecha y le da zarpazo.

-Ja, ¡zarpazos de furia!- grito Black claw con pose de victoria.

- ** _¡Ya me tienen harto!_** \- grito Krampus ya harto de todo.

-Vamos, vamos, tiene que haber… ¿ah?- decía Julie que tiene su visión, primero se enfoca en Fuego Pantanoso, luego al techo, luego a la máquina, a Krampus, y a la estrella -¡Eso es!-.

Julie salta y se pone al frente de Krampus con la estrella de navidad en mano.

- ** _¡Tu!_** \- dijo Krampus.

-Si yo, oye Fuego Pantanoso, ¿me brindas una flama por aquí?- dijo Julie que levanta la estrella.

- **No sé por qué pero** …- Fuego Pantanoso dispara una flamita a la estrella y esta es prendida en llamas.

-Perfecto, oye feo ogro, ¡mira esto!- grito Julie que lanza la estrella como un shuriken, pero Krampus la esquiva.

- ** _Ja, fallaste tonta_** \- dijo Krampus.

-Y quien dijo que te apuntaba a ti- dijo Julie en lo que Krampus nota que la estrella rebota contra la pared, con la máquina de juguetes, luego con una cuerda del candelabro del techo, y gracias al fuego de la estrella… esta se corta y el candelabro cae.

- ** _Oh no_** \- dijo Krampus notando el gran candelabro caer y antes de hacer algo, este le cae completamente encima y Julie atrapa la estrella con estilo.

-Sí, la suerte esta de mi… auch auch quema- dijo Julie soltando la estrella al sentirla caliente por el fuego y Krampus salía de allí, pero por todo el daño de la pelea y que le callera un candelabro… cae derrotado

Luego los elfos salen para ver que todo término, y los elfos guerreros se levantan y ven todo, aclamando al ver tal hazaña.

No más maldades para ti hechizado- Julie hace brillar su yoyo y lo empieza a girar a gran velocidad –Yo te libero del mal- arroja su yoyo enredando a Krampus y drenándole la maldad de Bandora y luego recuperando su yoyo –Te tengo- Julie toca su yoyo y esta saca la oscuridad ahora siendo polvo de luz purificada -Milagrosa lady rose- arroja la estrella y todo lo destrozado y dañado por las peleas es arreglado milagrosamente, mientras Krampus es reconvertido en Rick aun inconsciente.

-Lo hicieron- dijo Jazz.

-No, lo hicimos todos- dijo Julie.

* * *

-Veo que has arruinado mi obsequio de navidad, bueno, no lo envié a atacarte esta vez, pero la próxima vez mi enemiga jurada, muy pronto lo tendré mi regalo, el poder supremo será mío- dice Bandora mirando la tierra de manera seria.

* * *

- _Jojojo_ , muchas gracias niños, sin duda merecen estar en mi lista de buenos, oh hola pequeño Ne…- decía Santa viendo a Black claw pero este niega con la cabeza y con las manos para que no se revela su nombre - _Jojojo_ , por poco y lo vuelvo a soltar, bueno, tengo que empiece a trabajar o no terminare a tiempo mis entregas- dice Santa sentando en su trineo.

-¿Podemos ayudarte?- pregunto Kevin.

-Ya hicieron suficiente salvándome la vida, vaya que son increíbles Equipo Omnitrix, ¿por cierto, no tenían una cena a la cual asistir?- dice Santa.

- **Oh cierto** \- Fuego Pantanoso regresa a ser Lincoln -Hay que volver a Royal Woods- dice Lincoln.

-Que, no volveré a subir a ese ataúd volador- dijo Aaron señalando la dirección de donde dejaron la nave.

-Es eso o volver volando con toda esa nieve y a varios kilómetros hasta Royal Woods- dijo Jazz.

-A la nave entonces… ¡Achu!- dijo Chase en lo que Julie le da un pañuelo.

-Oigan, no olvidemos al malcriado y a esos malos- dijo Kevin arrojando las llaves de la nave del equipo a Rex -Yo conduciré la nave del malcriado, lo dejare en su cuarto y a los malos en prisión- dijo Kevin poniendo a los villanos noqueados y esposados a la nave.

-Suena un plan justo- dijo Rex.

-Vaya, usted, es… el verdadero Santa Claus- dice Jazz sin creer a quien veía.

-La sorpresa para otro momento hermana, hay que irnos- dijo Ronnie Anne empujando a Jazz.

Entonces un rato después… ambas naves estaban volando y ambos despegan para volver a Royal Woods.

- _Aww_ … no les pedí autógrafos- dijo un elfo que tenía un papel y lápiz a mano.

-Ya los veremos de nuevo algún día- dijo Santa acariciando al elfo –Bien… todos a trabajar, aún tenemos una noche ocupada muchachos- dijo Santa en lo que los elfos vuelven a sus trabajos y preparaciones de último momento.

* * *

La nave del Equipo Omnitrix pasaba por la gran ciudad y queda encima de la bodega Casagrande.

-Bien, esta es mi parada- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Te veo después de las fiestas- dijo Lincoln despidiéndose.

-Seguro Lame-O, nos vemos- Ronnie Anne iba a salir cuando…

-Espera Ronnie- dijo Lincoln llamando la atención de su amiga.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Quiero que tengas esto- dijo Lincoln mostrando un regalo envuelto en papel morado y un moño blanco.

-Ah, si era verdad lo del regalo- dice Ronnie Anne impresionada.

-Lo iba a mandar mañana a la bodega de tu familia… pero… aprovechando que tú… ten- dice Lincoln nervioso que le entrega el obsequio a Ronnie Anne y esta lo y lo abre.

-Vaya- dice Ronnie Anne mirando el regalo -¿Una nueva sudadera?-.

-Pues… eh… ¿no te gusto verdad?- dice Lincoln algo desilusionado.

-¿Que? no no, no es eso, esta genial, y de mi color favorito- dijo Ronnie Anne contenta por el regalo.

-Je, eh… feliz navidad- dijo Lincoln algo ruborizado.

-Feliz navidad Lame-O… ah… y Linc…- dice Ronnie Anne.

-¿Si?- dijo Lincoln cuando… Ronnie Anne lo besa en la mejilla.

-Ese es mi regalo para ti, nos vemos- dijo Ronnie Anne que le guiña el ojo y luego salta de la nave aterrizando en la terraza de la bodega Casagrande y se despide del resto del equipo.

-Gra… gracias- dice Lincoln reaccionando y dándose cuenta de que tardó en responder.

Black claw silba impresionado -Las traes locas a todas, ¿no amigo?- dijo Black tocando el brazo de Lincoln con su codo.

-Cállate- dijo Lincoln cuando…

-En fin, déjenme por aquí- dijo Black claw poniéndose cerca de la puerta de la nave aun volando.

-¿Qué?, pero seguimos volando- dice Julie.

-No es un problema para mí, Lady rose, chicos, fue divertido pasar las fiestas con ustedes, pero es tiempo de volar- dice Black claw que besa la mejilla a Julie -Or bua mi lady- dice Black claw a Julie que salta de la nave despidiéndose con la mano.

Julie se toca la mejilla in creer lo que le paso.

-Guau- Julie se ruboriza un poco.

-Gracias a dios que Levin no vio eso… no te estarás… ¿enamorando de él ahora cierto?

-¿Que? claro que no, solo… hay no se- dijo Julie aun mirando por donde se fue Black claw.

* * *

Black claw luego usa su bastón como hélice de helicóptero, y así planear hacia una casa, y luego saltar de casa en casa

- _Wooh_ si, ya casi llegamos- dijo Black claw.

- _Lo sé, ¿quién iba a creer que ayudaríamos a salvar la navidad o no?_ \- dice Rouge.

-Ya lo creo- dijo Black claw que se detienen en una casa y con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, entra por una ventana y aterrizando en un cuarto, algo oscuro.

-Bien llegamos, Colmillos fuera- dijo Black claw que al dar esa orden el traje se empieza a deshacer y del anillo sale un pequeño ser parecido a Patty.

Pero este era de color negro, con una pequeña cabeza de zorro y una gran cola de zorro con la punta terminando en blanco, mientras que al chico no se le veía físicamente y se acuesta en su cama.

-Uf, que día- dijo aquel chico con un tono más tranquilo y cansado.

-Y que lo digas niño- dijo el pequeño zorro que estira su espalda y brazos -Oye, vi el movimiento con Lady rose, ¿nada mal eh?- dijo Rouge que le codea la cara al chico.

-Oye ya, fue un impulso nada mas- dijo el chico misterioso.

-Claaaaro- dijo Rouge que se acuesta sobre la cabeza del niño -¿Es increíble todo lo que pasamos no?-.

-Sí, desde que te conocí he pasado cosas asombrosas, y locas al mismo tiempo- dijo el niño.

-Que puedo decir, así es la vida de un Black claw- dijo Rouge relajado.

-¡Hermanito! ¡A cenar!- dijo una voz femenina desde la sala de aquella casa.

-Ah… ¡ya voy!- dijo el chico respondiendo al llamado.

-¡Apresúrate, papa hizo su famoso pavo!- dijo la misma voz de la chica.

- _Uhhh_ , pavo, tráeme las sobras- dijo Rouge imaginando el sabor.

-Claro… ¿oh Rouge?- el niño saca algo de su bolsillo y lo arroja a Rouge –Feliz navidad compañero- dijo retirándose.

Luego Rouge desenvuelve el regalo, y…

-¡¿Queso?! ¡Es el mejor regalo que me han dado!- dijo Rouge abrazando el trocito de queso -Amo a ese niño-.

* * *

Entonces la nave de los chicos aterriza en el patio de la mansión Scaleside y los chicos salen ya sin sus trajes de héroes.

-Llegamos- dijo Rex.

-Espero que los demás hayan llegado para la fiesta- dijo Lincoln.

-Yo me voy- dice Aaron aun como DragoKnight que sale algo mareado de la nave.

-¿Que? ¿A dónde vas?, creí que pasaríamos la navidad juntos- dice Julie.

-También tengo familia, y ellos me están esperando- dijo Aaron que saca una daga de su cinturón y al dar un corte al aire, se abre un portal -Hasta la próxima Equipo Omnitrix, felices fiestas- dijo Aaron entrando al portal y este se cierra.

- _Awhh_ \- dice Julie algo desanimada.

-No te preocupes, lo volveremos a ver- dijo Patty.

-Cierto- dice Julie recuperando el ánimo de siempre.

-Me gustaría saber quién es para agradecerle en persona- dijo Lincoln.

-Lo averiguaras otro día- dice Jazz.

-Es cierto, mientras, es hora de la fi… fie… fi…- decía Chase.

-Ah no, no otra vez- dice Rex en lo que Chase estornuda, pero Rex se cubre a él y los demás con un _Smack hand_.

-Salud- dicen todos a Chase.

-Enserio… odio el frio- dijo Chase que toca la puerta y Philip la abre.

-Atención todos, nuestros invitados están aquí- dijo Philip

-¡Linky! ¡Volviste!- gritaron las gemelas que abrazan a su hermano por las piernas… hasta que…

-Cha… Cha… Chase- dice Lana que se pone atrás de Lincoln nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Hola Lana, ¿cómo estás?- dice Chase que saluda amigablemente.

-Yo… yo… bien, gracias-dijo Lana bastante tímida, mientras Chase ríe un poco ante eso

Lincoln no pudo evitar suspirar ante la reacción de su hermana menor

-Hay esta mi pequeño héroe- dice una voz haciendo que Lincoln voltee y nota que se trata de su abuelo, Albert.

-Pop-pop, viniste- dice Lincoln feliz de ver a su abuelo.

-Claro que sí, que esperabas, ¿qué me quedara en la fiesta del acilo?- dijo Albert riendo un poco -¿Y qué tal te fue en tu misión? -pregunta el anciano.

-Salvamos la navidad- dijo Lincoln.

-Jajaja, estas lleno de sorpresas- dijo Albert risueño haciendo que Lincoln sonría.

-Mi hermanito es todo un héroe, salva la navidad, ¿qué sigue?- dijo el hermano biológico de Rex, Caesar.

-Me sorprende que salieras del laboratorio hermano- dice Rex contento de ver a su hermano.

-Tu familia me invito, es lo menos que podía hacer, además necesitaba algo de aire-dijo Caesar-AH, así que esta es la casa de tu amigo reptil- dijo el científico viendo a su al rededor.

-Sí, es bastante grande, al menos el tipo no es como otros malcriados que ya conocemos- dijo Rex.

-Es un alivio, por cierto, me encontré con alguien, dice que te conoce- dijo Caesar.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?- pregunto Rex, mientras Caesar le da el paso a alguien.

-Que tal amigo- dijo un rubio a Rex, resultando ser su amigo Noah.

-Noah, ¿Qué haces aqui?- pregunto Rex.

-Pues me encontré con tu hermano, me dijo que iria a una fiesta de navidad, el me invito y no pude decirle que no-dijo Noah en respuesta.

-Hable con Chase sobre eso, no le molesto-dijo Caesar.

-De lujo mis chavos- dijo Rex.

-Parece que les fue bien hermanita- dijo Ash revolviéndole el cabello a Julie.

-Claro que sí, adivina que, ¡conocí a Santa Claus!- grito Julie alegremente.

-Jajaja, ya Julie, di la verdad pequeña- dijo Zack.

-¡Es enserio, lo conocí! es como dicen todos, traje rojo, barba blanca, y una dulce personalidad- dijo Julie.

-Te creemos hermanita, aunque algunos sean escépticos- dice Bianca mirando a Zack.

-Gracias- dijo Julie.

-Nos alegra que volvieras para las fiestas cariño- dice Marah a su hija mientras Dragon le acaricia la mejilla con su cabeza.

-Nunca me perdería la navidad con mi querida familia- dijo Julie.

-Ya llegue familia- dijo Jazz saludando a sus padres.

-¡Hija!- Jake, el padre de Jazz la abraza -Hay que gusto que estés a salvo-.

-Temíamos que te pasara algo malo- dijo Emily, la madre de Jazz.

-No fui entrenada por la abuela para nada- dijo Jazz.

-Hablando de mi madre, te manda esto- dijo Jake dándole a Jazz un regalo.

-La abuela Janice, me… ¿mando esto?- dice Jazz que toma el regalo y lo empieza a abrir, y lo que había adentro, era un casco con detalles de llamas y con el nombre _JAZZ_ escrito en ella, y ruedas de repuesto para sus patines -¡Es increíble! La abuela siempre sabe lo que quiero-.

Emily sonríe al igual que Jake por la alegría de su hija, pero a la madre no le duro mucho.

-Ah, ¿qué pasa querida?- pregunto Jake.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa mama? ¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto Jazz.

-Ah, no, solo…- Emily suspira -Quisiera que tu hermana estuviera aquí, es la primera navidad que pasamos sin ella-.

-Mama…- Jazz pone su mano en el brazo de su madre -Te prometo que la traeré… algún día- dice Jazz lo que alegra a su madre y ambas se abrazan.

-Hijo- Héctor abraza a su hijo –Me alegra que llegaras a tiempo-.

Colmillo al ver a Chase hace un sonido en señal de saludo.

-Te dije que vol… vol… ¡ACHU!- dice Chase volviendo a estornudar en lo que su padre le da un pañuelo.

-Para la otra abrígate más, sabes lo que te hace el frio- dijo Héctor.

-Y dejar que arruinen la navidad…- Chase se suena -No creo-.

-Si tu madre supiera lo que haces aquí, estaría más que orgullosa- dijo Héctor acariciándole el cabello a Chase.

-Gracias Pa- dijo Chase.

Luego de la puerta, entran Kevin junto a su madre y otro hombre que se trata de su padrastro.

-Ya llegamos gente- dijo Kevin.

-Amigo viniste, ¿ningún problema?- dijo Chase.

-Sabes que no me perdería ninguna fiesta de mi mejor amigo- dijo Kevin chocando puños con Chase –Y tranquilo, los malos están en la cárcel y el niño no recuerda nada-.

-Ahora, nadie rompió nada aquí… Lynn- dijo Lincoln.

-Ah por favor, ¿qué te hace creer que rompí algo?- dice Lynn en lo que Lincoln señala algo roto en el piso -Ese no fui yo-.

-Fui yo sin querer- dijo Lana avergonzada.

-Ruega porque Chase o su padre no se enteren- dijo Lincoln consolando a Lana.

-Tranquilo joven Loud, el amo Chase de joven también solía romper cosas todo el tiempo- Philip limpia el desastre y pone otro jarrón –Por eso tenemos repuestos para estos casos-.

-Vaya, la familia de Chase tiene de todo- dijo Lynn sr.

- _Hmmm_ … ¿cómo sería si alguna de nuestras hijas se relacionara con él?- pregunto Rita curiosa.

-Hay por favor Rita, sabes que eso no se puede, Leni es mayor y Luna ya está enamorada de Ash- dijo Lynn sr.

-¡Que no estoy enamorada!- grito Luna aun lado de donde estaban.

-Uy, y… ¿qué hay de Luan?- pregunto Rita.

-Ya viste como ve a Devin- dijo Lynn sr. señalando a Luan y Devin charlando y riéndose –Vaya pareja-.

-Adorable y curiosa- dijo Rita.

-Ja, ¿oíste eso hermano? Ella muere por ti- dice Zack a Ash.

-Cállate- dijo Ash.

-Admítelo hermanito menor…- decía Bianca.

-Ella te trae re-loco- dijo Julie terminando la frase y riendo un poco.

-Claro que no- negó Ash.

-Claro que si- dijo Bianca.

-Que no- volvió a negar Ash.

-Que si- dijo Julie.

-Que no… bueno quizás un poco- dijo Ash ruborizado lo que hace que sus hermanas se rían, pero entonces Ash es tocado por la espalda -¿Qué quieres De…? Ah… Lu… Lu… Luna… eh… ¿Qué buscas?- dice sonrojado.

Entonces Luna saca de su espalda aquel regalo para él.

-Para ti- dijo Luna.

-Pa… ¿para mí?- dijo Luna.

-Sí, bueno, eres mi amigo, y quería darte algo luego de estos 6 meses que llevo de conocerte, ya que... eres muy especial para mí- dice Luna que voltea la mirada hacia otro lado para que no se le note el sonrojo.

Ash entonces toma el regalo y lo abre y al hacerlo… abre mucho los ojos.

-No, es… es… El libro de lo increíble escrito por Tony Storm, ¡y hasta esta autografiado!- grito Ash sin creer lo que tenía.

-Je, estuve todo el día en esa fila y me dolieron los pies… pero valió la pena- dijo Luna.

-¡Es asombroso! Luna muchas gracias- Ash abraza a Luna por la cintura girándola en el aire -¡Es el mejor regalo que me han dado!-.

-Oye oye, bájame que me… mareo- dice Luna poniéndose algo verde.

-Ah, si… lo… lo siento- dice Ash rascándose la nuca nervioso.

-Ash y Luna sentados en un árbol…- decía Zack cuando Bianca lo codea – _Auch_ , ¿qué?-.

-Hijo, ¿no tienes algo que quieras darle a Luna también?- dijo Johnny a su hijo.

-¿Qué?… oh sí, enseguida vuelvo- dijo Ash que corre hacia otra parte, y Luna alza una ceja confundida.

-Eh… ¿a dónde va?- pregunto Luna.

-Ya veras, es algo que te dejara con la boca abierta- dijo Julie.

-Muy bien, cierra los ojos y estira tus manos- dice Ash desde el otro lado

-Esta… bien- dice Luna que hace lo que Ash le dijo y luego siente algo en sus manos.

-Y… listo, ábrelos- dijo Ash en lo que Luna lo hace y… queda con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Oh… My… God- dijo Luna al ver lo que tenía en sus manos, era una guitarra negra, con llamas moradas, cuerdas bien afinadas y una correa con la imagen de un rayo, aun costado decía _"Luna Loud, ROCK STAR"_ –Ash… tu…-.

-Trabaje horas extra y junte bastante dinero para comprar una nueva patineta, pero, pienso que esto es mucho es más importante- dijo Ash algo nervioso.

-Ash tu… gracias… eres muy… generoso- dice Luna muy sonrojada.

-No quedo con la boca abierta, pero suficiente para mí- dijo Julie que sonríe riendo un poco.

-Y mira lo que dice atrás- dijo Ash en lo que Luna voltea la guitarra y lee lo que decía alli.

 _Luna Loud, por lo que me han contado de ti, eres alguien estupenda, aún recuerdo la última vez que te vi, y te recordé aquellas palabras "que el rock no se trata de ser el mejor, si no de divertirse" y al parecer continuas siguiendo ese dicho, sé que en el futuro serás grandiosa y llegaras a ser incluso mejor que yo, solo siempre tienes que seguir tus sueños y jamás rendirte…_

 _Tu amigo Mick Swagger_

-La letra de Mick Swagger… como es que…- decía Luna.

-Jejeje, digamos que, mi tío es amigo de un primo del manager de Mick, tuve que hacer varias llamadas para conseguir eso- dijo Ash.

-¿Hiciste todo eso… por mí?- dijo Luna.

-Je, bueno, eres muy importante para mí también, valía la pena por verte feliz… ah ¿porque no tocas un poco?- dijo Ash.

Luna entonces se pone la correa de su nueva guitarra y empieza a tocar con ella, y al terminar, todos alrededor aplauden, mientras que Luna al oír como sonaba, se queda muda.

-Y… ¿te gusta?- pregunto Ash pero Luna no responde… solo se queda viendo la guitarra con la mirada gacha -Ah… ¿Luna?- volvió a preguntar Ash, lo cual hace que los hermanos de Luna y Ash se preocupen.

-¿A Luna… no le gusto su regalo?- pregunto Leni.

-Luna… acaso no te gus…- decía Ash.

-3… 2… 1- dice Lincoln cuando, Luna abraza a Ash muy fuerte.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡Es el mejor regalo que me han dado en mi vida! ¡Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta! ¡Ash eres el mejor!- dice Luna que luego agarra a Ash de la camisa y lo besa en la mejilla… por 4 segundos y Ash queda con los ojos abiertos y bastante rojo.

- _¡UUHHH!_ \- decían las hermanas Loud al unísono.

-Literalmente adorable- dijo Lori.

-Totalmente- dijo Zack.

-Tomaste fotos del momento- dijo Lori susurrándole a Zack.

-¿Lo dudas?- dijo Zack enseñándole su teléfono y Lori le levanta el pulgar.

-Mi hermano tiene novi…- decía Julie pero su padre le tapa la boca.

- _Ap ap ap_ , aun no es el momento princesa- dijo Johnny.

- _Ahww_ \- dice Julie en tono de decepción.

-Al volver a casa lo harás- dijo Bianca.

-¡Sí!- grito Julie.

-Je, creo… creo que si te gusto, eso es… genial… si… tu… tu eres genial- dijo Ash que se queda viendo a Luna con una sonrisa.

-Gra… gracias- dijo Luna que igual miraba a Ash y ambos no dejaban de mirarse.

-Feliz navidad Luna- dijo Ash.

-Feliz navidad Ash- dice Luna cuando… escuchan algo y al voltear y ven a las hermanas de Luna susurrando cosas entre ellos -¿Qué, que pasa?

-Luna- dijo Lincoln apunta arriba mientras las hermanas Loud se reían y entonces Ash y Luna miran arriba y… ven un muérdago colgando.

-De… ¿de dónde salió eso?- preguntaron Luna y Ash a la vez.

-Ah, ese sería yo, dudes- dijo alguien atrás y era –Hola chicos-.

-¿Sarah?, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntaron de nuevo Luna y Ash.

-Yo la invite… con permiso de Chase- dijo Lana en lo que Chase saluda a Sarah.

-Y yo invite a mi familia- dijo Sarah apuntando a sus hermanos.

-Hola amigos- dijo Nick saludando a Luna y Ash.

-¿Así que ellos son los tortolos de los cuales siempre nos hablas, hija?- dijo Barbara, la madre de Sarah.

-Sip- respondió Sarah.

-No somos…- dijeron Luna y Ash que…

-¡Oigan, dejen de perder el tiempo, eh esperado esto por 6 meses! ¡Beso beso beso!- dice Lola que cantaba la última parte.

-Normalmente no me gustan las cursilerías, pero en este caso, beso beso beso- dice Lana igual cantando.

-Ah…- Ash se sonroja -¿Enserio tenemos que hacerlo?-.

-Es una… tradición…- dice Luna.

-¡Ah por favor solo háganlo!- grito Lynn impaciente.

-¡No presiones!- grito Luna cuando… tanto ella como Ash ya bastante sonrojados se acercan… estirando sus labios, hasta que… terminan besándose en la boca… durante más de un segundo, hasta finalmente… se separan.

-Guau… di digo… estuvo… ¿bien no?- dijo Ash nervioso.

-Si… si lo… lo estuvo…- dice Luna igual de nerviosa.

Las hermanas de luna y Ash, chillan de alegría, Jazz le levanta el pulgar a su amigo, y Sarah le mira con cara de _"ese es mi amigo"_ con orgullo.

-Gracias a dios que ese no fui yo- dijo Lincoln.

-Jamás entenderé a las mujeres- dijo Rex.

-Oigan, miren nada más, los futuros señor y señora Hathaway- dijo Devin a Luan.

-Dennis, ¿puede ver su futuro?- pregunto Leni.

-Ah, me llamo Devin- dijo Devin.

-Oh claro, es que dijiste señor y señora Hathaway y los vi a ustedes dos- dijo Leni en lo que Luan y Devin se quedan viendo, y se ponen rojos.

-Ah, oye… no te confundas, solo somos… amigos- dijo Luan nerviosa.

-Sí, no hay… nada de raro en eso- dijo Devin igual de nervioso.

- _Ahww_ …- dice Leni decepcionada y se va por un lado.

-Perdónala, es que ella ama el romance- dijo Luan.

-Igual que Bianca… oye… yo… bueno… toma- Devin saca un pequeño regalo escondido en su cabello.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Luan tomando el regalo.

-Abrelo y veras, y te gustara- dijo Devin.

Luan abre el regalo, y luego revela que es…

-Es… ¿un bolígrafo?- dijo Luan creyendo que es una broma.

-Aprieta el botón de arriba- dijo Devin en lo que Luan lo hace y luego… tinta del bolígrafo le chorrea en la cara -Jeje, es el boligra-broma, es un gran arsenal de bromas en algo tan pequeño-.

-Creo que quede pintada de impresión, ¿entiendes?- dijo Luan en lo que Devin se ríe por la broma.

- _Ahww_ , lo siento, pero… no tengo algo para ti- dijo Luan apenada.

-Hay no importa, verte feliz es mejor- dijo Devin que luego recibe un abrazo de Luan.

-Feliz navidad Devin- dijo Luan.

-Feliz navidad Luan- dijo Devin regresándole el abrazo, sin saber que Ty miraba eso y se cruza de brazos enojado.

-Jeje, oh hermano, parece que tienes mucha competencia- dijo Nick.

-Aún no ha visto nada, ella será mía- dice Ty seguro de sí mismo.

-Eso lo veo tan probable como que haya fuego bajo el agua- dijo Henry.

-Ya lo verán ustedes dos- dice Ty que luego nota que Devin lo miraba aun abrazado de Luan y ambos se miraban muy seriamente, hasta se podía ver rayos saliendo de sus ojos.

-Esos creo que nunca se llevaran bien- dice Nick.

-¿Y me lo dices ahora?- dijo Henry.

Phillip suena una campanita llamando la atención de todos.

-La cena esta lista, todos siéntense por favor- dijo Philip en lo que todos los invitados se reúnen y se sientan en una gran mesa.

- _Woohoo_ , miren esto- dijo Gabe asombrado por el tamaño de la mesa.

-Ah, no es para tanto, no has visto la de nuestra casa de verano- dijo Chase.

Todos se acomodan en sus asientos en la mesa, había grandes platillos, ensaladas, panes, jamón y hasta había un gran pavo.

-Sí que te esperaste este año Philip, muchas gracias- dijo Héctor.

-Me alegra poder cumplir con mi deber señor- dijo Philip que se iba a retirar cuando…

-Oye, ¿porque no te sientas con nosotros?- dijo Héctor.

-¿Ah?- Philip se sorprende -¿Yo? ¿Enserio?-.

-Philip, también eres de la familia, ni yo, ni Papa, o colmillo aceptaremos un NO como respuesta- dijo Chase en lo que Philip ve a sus superiores y sonríe y se sienta en su lugar.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Philip.

-Y… ¿cómo se sintió tu primer beso hija?- pregunto Rita a Luna.

-Mamá, ahora no… y no fue el primero- dijo Luna recordando su accidente con Sam.

-Hijo, me llenas de orgullo, te veías como tu padre cuando dimos nuestro primer beso de navidad- dijo Marah.

-¡Mamá! no digas esas cosas, solo fue un beso rápido y ya- dijo Ash.

-Lo que digas hijo, lo que digas- dijo Johnny.

-Ya enserio, ¿cómo se sintió?- le susurra Luan a Luna.

-Como si hubiera tocado en la _Time Square_ en año nuevo- dice Luna susurrándole también a Luan.

-Estas taaaaaaan enamorada- dijo Luan.

-No tan fuerte- dijo Luna tapándole la boca a Luan.

-¿Y… como se sintió?- pregunto Devin.

-Asombroso, es como… si hubiera ganado el campeonato regional de trucos estilo libre- dijo Ash muy feliz.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti hermano- dijo Devin fingiendo que se seca una lagrima.

-Gracias, y vi que hiciste un avance con ella- dijo Ash señalando a Luan.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Devin feliz al ver a Luan.

Lynn buscaba donde sentarse en la mesa cuando…

-Oye… tengo un asiento libre aquí- dijo Chase señalando una silla al lado suyo, pero Lynn se le queda viendo con una ceja alzada y cruzada de brazos –Bueno… si tu… quieres- dice Chase nervioso.

- _Meh_ … ¿porque no?, es navidad de todos modos- dijo Lynn sentándose en el lugar que le propuso Chase.

-Qué bueno…- dijo Chase con su boca, pero en su mente - _¡SI!_ -.

-¿Viste el juego de hockey anoche?- pregunto Lynn.

-Sí, los _Laval Rocket_ aplastaron a los _New Jersey Devil's_ \- dijo Chase.

-Y que lo digas cuando el portero evito y con su palo de hockey hiso que su equipo anotara- dijo Lynn.

-Gran hazaña la verdad, salte de mi asiento en ese momento- dijo Chase.

-Yo igual- dice Lynn y ambos se dan cuenta de que hablaban de lo mismo… y se ríen - _Creo que no es tan malo como creí… pero igual venceré algún día a este colmilludo_ \- pensaba Lynn.

-Bueno, ¿alguien aquí quiere dar las gracias?- pregunto Héctor.

-Ah… si no les molesta, ¿puedo hacerlo yo?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Adelante bro- dijo Luna.

-Hoy, nos hemos reunido, familia, amigos, navidad no es solo regalos o cosas materiales, se trata de estar juntos y pasarlo bien con las personas que quieres, algunos nos conocemos de hace tiempo, otros algo reciente o de hace mucho, pero todos nos queremos y apreciamos a los que tenemos a nuestro lado, estar con todos, de eso se trata la navidad.

-Amen- dijeron todos que empezaron a cenar alegremente mientras se enfocaba afuera de la mansión Scaleside y luego a toda Royal Woods que seguía nevando para después ver el trineo de Santa Claus pasando y gritando su clásico _jojojo_ y con la nieve formando la palabra…

El fin

* * *

 ** _"Share this day" por Josh Kelley_**

* * *

Y entonces afuera por los copos de nieve se forman las palabras "Feliz navidad".

Mientras volando por la nevada, Lincoln como L-10 traía un gorro de santa en su cabeza y ve a los lectores.

-Pórtense bien para el próximo año, felices fiestas- dijo Lincoln despidiéndose.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	96. Caminando sobre hielo

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

De noche en la casa Hathaway, Aaron estaba en su cuarto viendo una especie de mapa, marcando los posibles lugares donde puede estar la siguiente runa.

-No- Aaron tacha un lugar –No- tacha otro – _Grrrr…_ \- luego revisa su medallón - _Come on_ , dame algo, ¡lo que sea!- gritaba desesperado, pero nada - _¡Why me!_ -.

Ace que dormía en un pequeño colchón levanta la mirada al ver a su amo tan frustrado que soltaba humo por los oídos y suspira.

-Lo siento chico, no quise despertaste- dice Aaron en lo que Ace se acerca y Aaron lo acaricia –Es solo que… no poder encontrar las runas para liberar a mi padre y conocerlo finalmente, es tan frustrante- Ace le da una laminita cariñosa en la mejilla –Je, gracias chico- Aaron sonríe un poco.

Luego de eso… tocan la puerta de abajo del piso, Aaron abre la compuerta y se revela que era Julie.

-Aaron, la cena está casi lista ¿vas a bajar?- dijo Julie.

-¿Eh? si ya bajo- dice Aaron.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Julie que sube hasta llegar adentro.

-Buscando pistas de otra runa, pero no encuentro nada- dice Aaron.

-Oh ya veo, pues… ¿cuáles haz rastreado hasta el momento?- pregunto Julie.

-La de la luz, que estaba en Transilvania, la del fuego que estaba aquí en Royal Woods, y la del viento que estaba en una isla a la que fui hace tiempo- dijo Aaron.

-Ya llevas 3… faltan otras 7, ¿me dejas ver el mapa?- pregunto Julie en lo que Aaron le entrega el mapa y Julie lo empieza a ver -¿Estos son los lugares en los que has revisado?-.

-Sí, todos los que están marcado, pero nada- dijo Aaron.

- _Hmmm_ … oye espera, y que hay de estos lugares lejanos- dijo Patty que estaba junto a Julie.

-¿Eso? es la antártica- dijo Aaron.

-Julie ¿puedes hacer un acercamiento?- dijo Patty en lo que Julie gracias a que el mapa era una pantalla táctil, enfoca el continente del ártico, más cerca, hasta notar cierto brillo de un lugar.

-Espera, puedo ver algo- dijo Julie.

-¿Qué cosa?- Aaron se acerca y Julie enfoca aún más y al oprimir algunos botones… enfoca una cueva.

-Mira lo que encontré- dijo Julie que le entrega el mapa a Aaron.

-¡LA RUNA! ¡Este justo ahí! ¡¿Cómo fue que no lo note?!- gritaba Aaron al querer una respuesta.

-Mamá y Papá dicen que tengo un ojo bastante agudo- dijo Julie.

-Según esto está en una cueva en el área norte del ártico- dijo Patty.

-¡Debo ir por ella justo ahora!- dice Aaron decidido hasta que… le suenan las tripas -O mejor después de cenar- dice algo avergonzado.

Julie se ríe un poco, pero… -Oye Aaron, creo que necesitaras ayuda-.

-Creo que tienes razón- Aaron se pone a pensar -Supongo que tendré una aventura con Lady rose-.

-Te divertirás como nunca-.

* * *

 **Caminando sobre hielo**

A la mañana siguiente, Aaron tomaba algunas cosas de su cuarto entre ellas su espada, hebilla, blaster, medallón y una extraña daga.

-Es la hora- se baja y se encuentra con Julie y Patty en el pasillo -¿Estas lista?-.

-Siempre- dijo Julie.

-Espero que no te marees con los portales- dijo Aaron.

-¿Portal?- dijeron Julie y Patty.

-Es la forma más rápida de viajar- Aaron enseña su daga -Esta belleza abre portales, es solo pensar el destino, hacer un corte en el aire y listo portal instantáneo.

-Guauuu…- dice Julie con brillo en los ojos.

-Los mágicos tenemos lo mejor- dice Aaron sonríe con orgullo -Además es bueno para mí que odio usar transportes- se pone algo verde pero se le pasa.

-Estoy lista, adelante- dijo Patty en lo que ambos salen de la casa Hathaway para empezar cuando…

-¡Oigan! ¿A dónde van?- dijo Rex llegando junto a Lincoln.

-Hey, llegan tarde- dijo Julie.

-Lo siento, este estaba en el baño- dijo Lincoln apuntando a Rex.

-Eso era privado- dijo Rex.

-Julie… ¿tú los llamaste?- pregunto Aaron.

-Necesitaras la mayor ayuda posible- dijo Julie.

-Mientras solo sean ell…- decía Aaron cuando…

-¡Hola! lamentamos la tardanza- dijo Ronnie Anne llegando junto a Kevin y Jazz, pero ella al ver a Aaron solo voltea sin mirarlo.

- _Why me_ \- dijo Aaron.

-Ya casi estamos listos, solo falta- decía Kevin cuando… llega un Pterodactyl.

- ** _Perdón la demora_** \- vuelve a ser humano -Tenia que…- ve a Aaron -¿Y este que hace aquí?-.

-Eso podría preguntarlo yo abuelo- dijo Aaron.

-Esperen, ¿ayudaremos a este sujeto?- pregunto Chase y todos ven a Julie.

-Sí, él es un amigo y un aliado, así que lo ayudaremos- dice Julie.

-Pues por mí no hay problema- dijo Rex.

-Como sea, solo lo hare porque Julie me lo pidió- dijo Jazz.

-Bien, será mejor irnos ahora- dijo Aaron.

-Bien, adelante equipo- dijo Lincoln poniéndose ropa de invierno.

- _Pftt_ … como sea- dijo Chase que al igual que los demás se ponían ropa invernal.

-Por favor entren por el portal a nuestro destino, la antártica- dijo Aaron que toma su daga y hace un corte al aire… se abre un portal y por allí se ve la zona más helada del planeta.

-Espera… ¡¿Antártica?!- dijo Chase.

-¿Hay algún problema?- pregunto Aaron.

-Es un lug…- decía Chase cuando… Ronnie Anne lo empuja dentro del portal.

-Ya entra lagartija- dijo Ronnie Anne entrando de segunda al portal siendo seguida por Jazz y luego por Kevin.

-¿Alguien más tiene problemas con el frio?- pregunto Aaron.

-Estoy acostumbrado- dijo Lincoln entrando al portal.

-Hagamos esto- dijo Rex chocando los 5 con Aaron y entrando y después Julie entra con un salto.

-Esto será interesante- le dice Aaron al lector y entra al portal y este se cierra inmediatamente.

* * *

El en otro lado del portal, Chase aterriza en la nieve.

Después aterrizan Ronnie Anne, Jazz, Kevin, despues de eso Lincoln, Rex, Julie y finalmente Aaron que cierra el portal.

-Es una buena forma de viajar- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-¡Fue divertido! ojala viajáramos así siempre- dijo Jujie.

-Ya lo creo- dijo Jazz.

- _¡Wohh!_ Que paseo- grito Rex.

-Necesitamos una de esas cosas- dijo Lincoln.

- _Ahwww…_ el aire helado de la antártica, je me recuerda a cuando buscaba ogros de hielo hay en casa… ¿quieres una mano amigo?- dijo Aaron ofreciendo la mano a Chase que intenta tomarla pero –Uy, qué lento, ya deja de jugar-.

Chase gruñe a lo bajo por esa broma.

-Muy bien todos, es mejor movernos, no querrán caminar por aquí en la noche- dijo Aaron.

-¿Dónde estará la cueva?- pregunto Julie.

-Por ahí- dijo Patty apuntando mientras estaba en el abrigo de Julie, en eso todos comienzan a caminar hacia la dirección establecida.

-Este lugar esta "cool" jajaja, entendieron, "Cool"…- decía Rex.

-Te estas juntando mucho con Luan- dijo Jazz.

-6 de 10, eh escuchado mejores chistes, lo siento viejo- dijo Aaron.

-Vamos, fue bueno- dijo Rex.

-Menos charl… as bus…bus… a… a… _¡Achoo!_ \- dijo Chase con la nariz moqueando.

-Creo que debiste quedarte en casa abuelo, este clima no es bueno para ti- dijo Aaron.

-Y… dejarte la… misión a ti- dijo Chase limpiándose la nariz –Olvídalo-.

-Uy que genio- dijo Aaron.

-¿Y a ti porque no te afecta el frio? ¿Acaso los dragones no son como reptiles también?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Excelente pregunta, los dragones somos diferentes…- Aaron sopla brazas -Eso no es solo para quemar y verse cool, los dragones de fuego somos literalmente hornos que caminan, nuestro fuego caliento nuestra sangre por lo cual no pasamos frio-.

-La física y biología de los dragones es interesante- dijo Kevin.

-Sí, muchos retratan a los dragones como bestias asesinas sedientas de sangre, pero la verdad es que somos criaturas únicas con un intenso deseo de combatir- Aaron hace un par de movimientos de boxeo -Pero otras veces disfrutamos de los placeres de la vida como volar, nadar en lava, cosas de dragones y… ¿ustedes que o qué? según se algunos son parte alienígena, ¿cómo son sus habilidades? digo si puedo saber claro-.

-Soy mitad Ilumitarian por parte de mi abuela- dijo Jazz sin verle la cara a Aaron.

-Soy parte Anodita… al menos 1/4 de eso- dijo Lincoln.

-Vaya, ¿y tú? porque sin ofender pero pareces una estatua viviente- dijo Aaron viendo bien a Kevin.

-Gracias- dice Kevin con sarcasmo -Soy un Osmosiano-.

-Tu eres una maga- Aaron señala a Ronnie Anne -Julie es Lady rose y Rex es un mutante E.V.O. que puede crear maquinas en su cuerpo, ¿y tu abuelo? ¿Que eres?- dice viendo a Chase que estornuda.

-No tienes por qué saberlo Aliento de dragón- dijo Chase.

-Oye, si tienes algún proble…- Aaron se detiene al escucha algo -Maldición, todos agáchense- dice Aaron susurrándole al equipo y todos lo hacen.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Julie en voz baja y Aaron apunta a una dirección.

Todos ven y lo que observan era algo difícil de olvidar… un grupo de lo que pudieron describir como simios blancos erguidos sobre sus pies cubiertos con armaduras plateadas con detalles azules y la imagen de un garra en el pectoral derecho y montando… osos polares gigantes también con armaduras.

-Esos son… ¿yetis?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Si… y no deberían estar aquí, son un grupo de exploración, significa que están buscando algo- dice Aaron de forma seria.

-¿Crees que sea la runa?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Es probable, son sol sus gigantes, podríamos derribarlos y conseguir la información rápidamente, pero si uno solo escapa y avisa al resto del campamento… estaremos en problemas- dijo Aaron.

-Bien, somos 8 y ellos son 6, cada uno tome el que pueda- dijo Lincoln.

-Adelante- Aaron saca su espada -Si ven uno con un cuerno de guerra noquéenlo inmediatamente-.

Luego de eso, Aaron, seguido por el equipo Omnitrix ya con sus trajes, sale del escondite

-¿Qué? Espera… ¿y el plan?- dijo Chase aun en el escondite.

-¡El plan es… noquéalos a todos!- dijo Aaron que vuela con sus alas de dragón.

- _Argg_ este tipo…- dijo Chase que también sale del escondite y va directo a pelear junto a todos los demás hacia el ejército de yetis.

- _Karyū no_ …- Aaron salta con llamas en las manos y un yeti voltea para recibir una patada llameante en la cara - _¡Kagitsume!_ -.

-Rex, Ronnie desármelos, Jazz, Julie ataquen por el aire, Chase encárgate de sus monturas, yo…- se pone frente a varios yetis -Golpeare desde el suelo con…- Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en… - **¡Fuego!** -.

-Entendido- dicen los demás que empiezan a luchar.

- **¿Te unes aliento de dragón?** \- pregunto Fuego.

-¡Estoy encendido!- dice Aaron que va al ataque

Mientras Fuego golpea a dos yetis con llamas que al parecer son muy efectivos contra los yetis, pero uno le intento golpear con una daga de hielo pero esta se derrite al estar cerca de Fuego.

- **Lo siento simio albino, pero estoy ardiendo** \- dice Fuego que golpea a un yeti mandándolo a volar.

Rex por su lado luchaba espada con espada con un yeti con su _Big fat sword_ para luego patearlo con sus _Punk busters_.

-¿Eso cuenta como un gol?- dice Rex.

-No- dice Ronnie Anne que con su magia le quita sus armas a los yetis -¿Se les perdió algo?- dice ella que ataca a los yetis con rayos de magia, pero otros yetis iban a atacar con sus puños pero…

- _¡Karyū no Shageki!_ \- Aaron dispara bolas de fuego desde sus manos que impactan contra los yetis, pero un disparo rosa el brazo de Ronnie Anne.

-¡Hermana!- dispara un rayo de energía a un yeti -Sigues siento un descuidado- dice Jazz que mira enojado a Aaron y dispara contra otro yeti y va a ayudar a Ronnie Anne.

-Fue un accidente- dice Aaron en su defensa y luego bloquear un golpe y le da un codazo en el estómago a un yeti sacándole el aire para luego noquearlo de un golpe al rostro.

Mientras unos yetis tenían rodeado a Julie, pero ella mantiene la calma.

-Parece que me tienen… o no- dice Julie que usa su yoyo para golpear una roca que estaba arriba… y entonces cuando los yetis iba a atacar a Julie… todos son envueltos en nieve –Jeje, yetis de nieve y eso que navidad ya paso-.

Kevin luchaba contra un otro yeti que tenía sus manos convertidas en martillos de hielo mientras Kevin tenía sus manos igual convertidas en hachas.

-¡¿Es lo mejor que tienes?!- dice Kevin con una sonrisa confiada.

-¡Hey Levin apártate!- grito Aaron que arroja su espada.

-¿Qué?- dice Kevin que mira hacia arriba -¡Diablos!- dice Kevin que se quita justo cuando una estalagmita cae sobre la cabeza del yeti noqueándolo -¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado aliento de azufre!-.

-Dije cuidado- dijo Aaron que alza la mano y su espada vuelve a su mano.

- **¡Inútiles! ¡Y se hacen llamar hombres de Ice Claw!** -.

Todos voltean a una dirección y ven a un yeti con una armadura similar al de los demás yetis pero tenía un parche en el ojo, una armadura más blindada y con hombreras con forma de cabezas de lobo.

-Je, miren lo que trajo la avalancha- dice Aaron reconociendo al yeti.

- **¡TU! Sabía que tenías algo que ver con esto dragón** \- dice el yeti que mira con odio a Aaron.

-¿Conoces a ese yeti?- pregunto Julie.

-Larga historia, muy bien, es hora de enseñarte modales cubito de hielo- dice Aaron preparando su espada mientras el yeti del parche crea una espada de hielo.

- **¡Ven por mí!** \- dice el yeti que salta y Aaron corre para atacarlo pero… el yeti el golpeado por una llamarada.

- **Lo ciento, normalmente me encargo de los jefes** \- dice Fuego.

-Lo siento Lincoln pero…- Aaron absorbe las llamas de Fuego y suelta un eructo -Este es mío-.

- **Oye, eso se sintió raro** \- dice Fuego.

Chase por su parte libera a los osos polares de sus cadenas y monturas.

-Son libres, váyanse por favor- dice Chase en lo que los osos polares se van corriendo… mientras.

-A ver segundón, ¿dónde está tu jefe?- dice Aaron que choca su espada con la espada de hielo del yeti.

- **Como si fuera a… ¡¿ME LLAMASTE SEGUNDON?!** \- grito el yeti.

-Sip…- dice Aaron que sonríe burlonamente.

- **¡TE DESTRUIRE!** \- grita el yeti que genera una hacha de hielo pero… un coletazo lo golpea mandándolo contra una pared.

-Esto se pondrá salvaje- dice Chase.

-¡Oye! ¡Lo tenía!- dice Aaron.

-Yo no sigo ordenes tuyas… ¡achu!- dijo Chase que se transforma en un Velociraptor y golpea con sus patas al yeti y le da un severa mordida en el hombro.

- **¡Arrrg! ¡Pagaras por eso bestia!** \- el yeti toma del cuello a Chase y lo arroja - **¡Eres una peste!** -.

- _¡Karyū no tekken!_ \- Aaron golpea al yeti con un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

El yeti recibe un fuerte golpe en la cara

Chase se levanta y se transforma en Pterodactyl y vuela lo más alto que puede y luego… algo cae aplastando al yeti, y fue Chase convertido en T-Rex.

- ** _Nadie me dice peste_** \- Chase quita su pata y el yeti estaba noqueado y el vuelve a ser humano.

-¡Nadie te pidió ayuda Scaleside!- grito Aaron.

-Yo no te ayude, solo pelee con el- dice Chase.

-¡Eres un tonto! esperen… ¡falta uno!- dice Aaron en lo que ve a un yeti sale de debajo del suelo con un puñal de hielo e iba a atacar a Aaron pero este viéndolo venir salta, pero el puñal lo recibe Chase en el hombro.

-¡Chase!- dice Rex que activa su _Rex ride_ y embiste al yeti y luego tumbarlo contra el suelo con su _Smack hand_ derecho –Dime algo yeti, ¿ya me temes?- pregunto Rex pero el yeti cae inconsciente –Je, me quedare con la duda.

* * *

Un rato después… los yetis estaban todos atados y los osos polares en una jaula cortesía de Julie.

-Nada mal chicos, se nota que son un buen equipo- dijo Aaron.

- _Argg_ \- grito Chase que se quita un colmillo del hombro -Gracias por usarme de carnada- dice Chase con sarcasmo a Aaron.

-Ahi, no seas llorón, yo eh sufrido peores heridas- dijo Aaron ignorando al mitad Varakoniano, pero este mira a Aaron con algo de odio.

Aaron por su parte se acerca a uno de los yetis.

-Vaya vaya vaya, miren lo que trajo la ventisca, ¿dónde está tu jefe Crius?- dice Aaron mirando a un yeti en particular, mientras el tan Crius mira con odio a Aaron.

- **¡Púdrete dragón! ¡Jamás traicionaría a mi líder!** \- dijo Cirus.

-¿Conoces a este sujeto?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Eh tenido mis encuentros con él en el pasado, ¡¿habla Crius, donde está EL?!- grito Aaron con amenaza.

- **¡JAMAS HABLARE!** \- grito Crius, pero Aaron algo enojado enciende una pequeña flama en su mano y la acerca al tal Crius - **¡Detente! ¡No soporto el calor!** \- grito Crius.

-Comienza a hablar entonces- dijo Aaron.

-¿Acaso te volviste loco? interrogamos a los villanos, no los amenazamos de muerte- dijo Chase.

-¡Silencio Scaleside! se lo que hago- dijo Aaron sin apagar sus llamas.

- **Por favor, detente** \- dijo Crius.

-¿Vas a cooperar?- pregunto Aaron, mientras Crius asiente resignado y Aaron retira la flama de su puño -¿Qué busca aquí?-.

- **Al jefe lo contrataron para buscar algo aquí, no se quien fue, solo sé que es algo muy poderoso y nuestro contratista lo quiere** \- dijo Crius.

-Tiene que ser algo muy valioso para mandar a un grupo de ustedes hasta aquí- dijo Kevin.

-¿Que buscan?- pregunto Aaron.

- **La runa del hielo** \- dijo Crius.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo Aaron.

-¿Dónde está? ¿En qué parte de la cueva se encuentra?- pregunto Julie.

- **No lo sé, lo juro** \- dijo Crius.

-¿Dónde está EL?- pregunto Aaron.

- **Probablemente ya esté en camino al lugar** \- dijo Crius.

-Demonios- dijo Aaron que suelta a Crius enojado -¡Tenemos que movernos!-.

-Bien, vamos aquí…- decía Lincoln.

-Haber haber, tu…- Chase apunta a Aaron -¿Quién te crees para darnos ordenes?-.

-No sabes con quienes estamos tratando Scaleside, ¡Yo sí!, así que estoy en todo mi derecho de decir lo que tenemos que hacer- dijo Aaron muy seriamente.

-Pues no voy a seguir a alguien que pone en peligro a su propio equipo solo por razones personales- dijo Chase.

-Grrrrr… no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo- dice Aaron viendo con enojo a Chase.

Crius aprovechando la distracción trato de escapar usando hielo pero un extraño objeto parecido a un brazalete se ata a su mano.

- **¡¿Un inhibidor mágico?!** \- grito Crius.

-Ni se te ocurra tratar de escapar- dice Aaron serio sin mirar a Crius.

- **Je, siempre un paso adelante, ¿o no niño dragón?** \- dijo Crius que ve a los otros yetis también con inhibidores.

-No los dejare usar sus habilidades a su gusto- dijo Aaron que saca un extraño artefacto y lo clava en el suelo.

- **¿Un rastreador?** \- dijo Crius reconociendo el artefacto.

-La guardia real se hará cargo de ti y tu gente, espero que cooperes con ellos tan bien como lo hiciste conmigo, o si no… ¡te conseguiré un viaje todo pagado al tártaro!- dice Aaron de forma amenazante mientras el yeti enojado pero sin rechistar solo baja la mirada derrotado –Vámonos, tenemos que darnos prisa-.

-En cami…- decía Rex.

-Si quieren morir, entonces síganlo, pero los que quieren estar a salvo, seguirán la mejor opción, que es ignorarlo- dice Chase lo cual Aaron comienza a enojarse y aprieta los puños de los cuales salía algo de humo.

-Oye, ¿de que estas hablando?- dijo Rex.

-Si Chase, explícanos- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Por favor, no se dan cuenta, este tonto solo nos quiere para llegar hasta la una, lo más probable es que seamos sus escudos hasta que él llegue y se la lleve impune- dijo Chase lo cual sorprende a los demás al escuchar eso.

-Eso es una mentira- dice Aaron en su defensa.

-¿Ah sí? entonces explica por qué me usaste como tu escudo personal contra ese gigante, o que por uno de tus ataques derribas estalactitas que casi aplastan a Kevin o que un ataque que hiciste le dio a Ronnie Anne en el brazo- decía Chase.

-¡Fueron accidentes!- grito Aaron.

-Accidentes que pudieron ser letales, admítelo…- Chase toca el pecho de Aaron de forma acusadora -No mides las consecuencias de tus actos, no te importa quienes te rodean mientras cumplas tus objetivos-.

-Eres un…- Aaron iba a golpearlo cuando…

- _Crius, estamos cerca de la entrada de la cueva, ¡¿dónde diablos estas metido?!_ \- decía una voz que salía del comunicador de Crius.

Aaron se detiene en seco, el yeti por su lado iba a decir algo pero antes de siquiera poder hablar es noqueado por Aaron.

-¡Demonios! ¡Esto es tu culpa Scaleside! ¡Nos hiciste perder el tiempo!- grito Aaron muy enojado y luego irse volando ido volando dejando a Chase con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Mi culpa? ah claro… Ahora culpas a los demás de tus errores, que maduro- dice Chase son sarcasmo.

-Hay que ir por el- dijo Lincoln.

-No, ustedes váyanse, yo iré tras el- dijo Chase.

-¿Estás seguro amigo?- pregunto Kevin.

-No confió en que ese tipo este suelto por ahí, salgan de aquí, yo me encargare- dijo Chase y los demás se ven entre sí.

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado- dijo Lincoln en lo que Chase se va volando en forma de Pterodactyl.

- ** _Por supuesto, no puedo confiar en ese tonto, en que pensaba Julie al ofrecerle ayuda_** \- dice Chase volando tras Aaron.

* * *

Mientras con Aaron, el casi llegaba a la entrada de la cueva donde ve a un grupo de yetis entre ellos uno más grande que los demás y con una armadura con hombreras de vikingo, y con una capa hecha de piel de oso polar y por eso parecía ser el jefe.

-¡ZEEEEEERO!- grito Aaron que va directo a atacar al yeti, pero este lo bloquea creando una pared de hielo.

- **Que gusto que te nos unas… caballero dragón** \- dijo el yeti que lo arroja lejos.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- grito Aaron exigiendo una respuesta.

- **Mi contratista está al tanto de tu búsqueda** \- dijo el yeti haciendo que Aaron abre los ojos con sorpresa - **¡Y me ofreció una buena suma de dinero por impedir que la continúes, con eso podre irme de la zona helada y conseguir mi propio castillo!** -.

-Lo único que conseguirás será un viaje a prisión- dijo Aaron que saca su espada y va directo a pelar.

- **Ven por mí** \- dijo el yeti de nombre Zero que saca una enorme hacha para atacar, pero Aaron esquiva con facilidad y saca su hebilla y materializa un cinturón.

- _¡DragoKnight! ¡fight!_ \- grito Aaron que ya tiene su armadura de DragoKnight y empieza a luchar nuevamente contra Zero chocando su espada contra el hacha de Zero.

- **Je, y pensar que un mocoso como tu es el actual DragoKnight, acaso el ultimo ya no pudo con la carga** \- dice Zero con burla y Aaron al escuchar eso gruñe y le da un gancho llameante a la barbilla a Zero levantándolo unos metros del suelo - **Jeje, vero que eso te afecto mocoso, aun me acuerdo de la última** \- dice Zero que enseña una cicatriz en la izquierda de su cuello.

-¡Es lo que ganas por ser un avaricioso caza-tesoros!- dice Aaron que lanza su espada contra Zero y este la detiene con su mano… pero cae al suelo por el peso –Parece que no eres digno, por eso pesa mucho para ti- Aaron aprovecha y le aplica un _Karyū no Kagitsume_ con sus pies.

Mientras Chase finalmente llega al lugar.

- ** _Eh… DragoKnight, ¿qué hace el aquí?_** \- dice Chase.

Aaron entonces comienza a patear y golpear a Zero con ataques de fuego en sus manos y pies y un puñetazo en el estómago, hace que Zero retroced un poco.

- **Argh… desde cundo… eres tan fuerte** \- dice Zero que genera una lanza de hielo que arroja a Aaron, pero este la esquiva pero recibe un corte en su casco agrietándola un poco.

-¡Pagaras por eso!- grito Aaron que va con su espada, pero Zero detiene la hoja con sus manos tratando de resistir el calor de la hoja -¿Que no deberías estar retorciéndote del dolor? ¿Cómo es que resistes el calor?- preguntaba Aaron.

- **No soy como los demás de mi especie, soy un caso especial** \- dice Zero que se le notaba en su cara que comenzaba a sentir dolor de quemaduras.

-¡Caso especial mis escamas!- dice Aaron que le da una patada en el rostro a Zero apartándolo y quedando en el suelo y Aaron le apunta en la cara con su blaster –Ríndete-.

- ** _Es fuerte… porque se me hace conocido_** \- dice Chase.

- **Tú no me engañas, también quieres la runa para ti verdad, después de todo, tu arma está diseñada para canalizar su poder** \- dice Zero.

-No es de tu incumbencia saber para qué quiero la runa- dice Aaron que seguía sin moverse de su sitio pero…

Zero lanza un rayo de hielo que casi le da a Aaron y por poco a Chase que seguía escondido, pero debido al ataque, la grieta que tenía en el casco se expande y rompiendo parte de ella revelando su ojo derecho.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Sabes lo que cuesta reparar esto?!- grito Aaron aún más enojado por el daño a su traje.

- ** _¡Lo sabía!_** \- dijo Chase que vuela y vuelve a ser humano aterrizando cerca de Aaron -Sabía que no eras de confiar-.

-¿Que? ¡Scaleside! ¡Sal de aquí!- grito Aaron.

- **Jajaja** \- Zero golpea el suelo mandando una gran cantidad de hielo hacia los 2 héroes.

-¡NO LO HARAS! _Karyū no_ …- Aaron acumula fuego en sus manos.

Chase por su parte ve que el suelo en el que estaban era algo inestable.

-¿Qué?, no, ¡no lo hagas! acaso quieres…- gritaba Chase.

- _¡KOEN!_ \- grito Aaron usando su técnica el cual era arrojar una gran esfera de fuego que impacta contra el hielo causando una explosión pero… -Que día…-.

El suelo se cae a pedazos y Aaron, Chase y Zero caen perdiéndose en el fondo de esta…

* * *

Un corto tiempo después… Aaron aun como DragoKnight abre los ojos viendo que estaba en el nivel inferior de la cueva.

- _Arrgg_ , mi cabeza ¡La cueva!- Aaron ve su medallón –La runa… está cerca, debo apresurarme- Aaron empieza a correr pero… se detiene al escuchar un ruido -¡¿quién está ahí?!- dice tomando su espada-.

-Al fin despiertas, tonto- dijo Chase apareciendo.

-Que rayos abuelo, ¡casi te ataco!- Aaron guarda su espada -¿Qué diablos paso?-.

-Tu ataque hizo que ambos y el otro sujeto cayéramos aquí- dijo Chase.

-Lo siento, espera… ¡¿ZERO ESTA AQUI?!- Aaron revisa viendo para todos lados -¡¿Dónde está?!- seguía gritando pero el yeti no estaba por ningún lado.

-No lo sé, desperté, y ya no estaba, trate de rastrearlo, pero no siento su olor- dijo Chase que estornuda.

-Supongo que eso tiene algo que ver- dijo Aaron.

-No es mi culpa haber nacido con esta debilidad- dijo Chase.

-No importa, tengo que encontrar a Zero y evitar que tome la runa- dijo Aaron muy seriamente.

-¿Así que conoces al tipo?- dice Chase.

-Se llama Zero, es un caza-tesoros y líder del grupo de mercenario llamado _Ice Claw_ , tiene un alto complejo de grandeza y sueña con bañarse en oro en su propio castillo, nuestros caminos ya se habían cruzado antes- dijo Aaron relatando lo que sabía de Zero.

-Adivinare, esos colosos trabajan para el- dijo Chase.

-¿Cuáles colosos?- pregunto Aaron.

-Los simios velludos de hielo que nos encontramos- dice Chase.

-Se llaman yetis genio y si, trabajan para él, el sujeto al que interrogue era su mano derecha- dijo Aaron.

-Ya veo- dice Chase que se frota los brazos -Vaya que este lugar es frio-.

-Es la antártica después de todo, pero no es ni la mitad de fría que la zona glacial de mi mundo, comparado aquí de hecho no esta tan frio- dijo Aaron.

-Como sea…- Chase saca su insignia de Plomero -Llamare a mi equipo, Linc… ¿Linc?- no se oía nada, solo se escucha estática -Que rayos… contesta por favor… ¿Kevin? ¿Jazz?… este lugar de seguro causa interferencia-.

-Supongo que solo somos tu y yo entonces, _¡why me!_ \- dijo Aaron.

-Sí, eso es aliviador- dijo Chase con sarcasmo y guardando su insignia -Debo encontrar esa runa…-.

-¿Y como planeas hacer eso eh?- dice Aaron arqueando una ceja.

-Yo que se… pero siempre encuentro una forma, además es mejor que sentarme aquí sin hacer nada- dijo Chase.

-Tienes razón- dijo Aaron sacando su medallón.

-¿Que harás eso?- pregunto Chase.

-Te enseñare como lo hace un dragón- Aaron presiona un botón del medallón y de este sale una flecha holográfica que se empieza a mover.

-¿Qué?…- decía Chase impresionado.

-Te recomiendo que me sigas, esta cosa jamás me ha guiado mal- dice Aaron señalando el medallón.

-Como estoy seguro si fiarme de ti… o de tu cosa esa- dijo Chase.

-¿Prefieres ir por tu cuenta en un cueva laberíntica?- pregunto Aaron.

Chase se lo piensa detenidamente y viendo sus opciones -No intentes nada raro- dijo Chase.

-Andando- dijo Aaron que junto a Chase empiezan a caminar sin hablarse.

-A… a… ¡acho!- Chase estornuda.

-Salud- dijo Aaron.

-Odio el frio- dijo Chase sobándose la nariz.

-Creo que deberías volver a Royal Woods, este frio te afecta demasiado- dijo Aaron.

-No dejare… que eso me impida cumplir mi misión- dijo Chase tratando de aguantar como sea el frio.

-No completaras tu misión si te enfermas, cielos eres un terco- dijo Aaron.

-¿Eso acaso te molesta?- pregunto Chase.

-Ya eh lidiado con tercos, si no me hacían caso los noqueaba- dice Aaron con un claro tono de advertencia.

-Ou si… que miedo- dijo Chase con sarcasmo.

-Eres un… ¡abajo!- grito Aaron que empuja a Chase y ambos con suerte esquivan un enorme bloque de hielo y frente a ellos había un ser hecho en totalidad de hielo que se veía bastante musculoso.

-¡Golem de hielo!- grito Aaron reconociendo a la criatura.

-Eso es nuevo…- dice Chase.

-No hay tiempo que perder, voy a derretirlo- dijo Aaron chocando sus puños generando fuego.

-Ten cuidado, si generas mucho calor derretirás las paredes y el techo colapsara sobre nosotros- dijo Chase.

Aaron al oír eso, apaga su fuego -Bien, plan B- saca su espada - _¡Letʹs go!_ \- grito el mitad dragón que carga contra el golem.

-De todas formas siento que lo hara- dijo Chase.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Podrías ayudarme aquí?!- grito Aaron que esquiva un golpe del golem.

-Ya que- dice Chase que se vuelve un Dromeosaurus.

-¡Andando!- grito Aaron que con su espada salta para golpear al golem, pero ni eso parecía hacer efecto contra ese gigante hecho de hielo.

Chase por su parte lo embiste contra la pared, pero el golem con su mano lo agarra y lo hace a un lado regresando a ser humano.

-Oye, ya que tú sabes más de estas cosas, ¿tiene algún punto débil?- pregunta Chase y Aaron ve algo brillando en el pecho del golem.

-¡Ahí! ¡En su pecho!- grito Aaron que arroja su espada a los pies del golem haciéndolo tropezar y luego salta en el aire y recuperando su espada le da una estocada en el pecho haciéndole un grieta.

Chase entonces se convierte en un Therizinosaurus y con sus filosas garras rompe el pecho donde estaba la grita y Aaron entierra su espada en el agujero hecho por Chase atravesándolo haciendo que el golem deje de moverse y Aaron saca su espada.

Debido al daño hecho por esa grieta, el golem se desmorona partido por la mitad y rompiéndose en muchos pedazos por el impacto.

-Bueno… no fue tan difícil- dice Aaron.

Chase vuelve a su forma humana -Para la otra ten más cuidado, un poco más y esa cosa te aplasta-.

-Anotado- dice Aaron que recoge algo del suelo -Justo lo que imagine…- ve una rara piedra de color rosa y amarillo-naranja.

-¿Y eso que es?- pregunto Chase.

-Una gema de espíritu, le da vida a algunas cosas y esa cosa hará lo que sea que le pidas- dice Aaron que guarda la piedra en su bolsillo -Zero realmente no quiere que consiga la runa-.

-Oye, no sé si te interese responder, pero, ¿cómo es que conociste a ese tal Zero?- pregunto Chase.

-Te contare mientras caminamos- dijo Aaron en lo que los 2 empiezan a caminar siguiendo nuevamente la flecha.

-Fue hace un año, estaba en la zona glacial de mi mundo, era parte de un entrenamiento, tenía que llegar al campamento antes del anochecer, todo iba bien hasta que…- decía Aaron.

-¿Zero apareció?- dice Chase.

-Sí, el sujeto estaba robando una reliquia de un templo, no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya y peleamos, me superaba en número, pero logre despertar al guardián del templo y los derrotamos, reporte lo de Zero con la guardia global y lo llevaron a prisión, supongo que logro salir y volvió a las andadas, ¿porque los malos nunca aprenden sin importar cuantas veces les patees el trasero? es molesto- dice Aaron apretando sus puños.

-Sí, se lo que se siente, conozco a varios así- dijo Chase.

-¿Y que ahí de ti? ¿Seguro tienes alguna que otra historia interesante no?- pregunto Aaron.

-No soy alguien que le gusta hablar de su pasado- dijo Chase.

-Oh… entiendo- dice Aaron deteniendo su curiosidad.

-Pero, tu dijiste una tuya, seré justo- dice Chase en lo que Aaron escucha atento -Es de cuando conocí a un sujeto llamado Rystrick, él es enserio un problema-.

-¿Que tanto?- pregunto Aaron.

-Demasiado, recuerdo haberlo enfrentado un par de veces, pero la primera que lo hizo fue una total molestia, casi no pude hacer nada contra él, mi madre también intento enfrentarlo, pero Rystrick era un sujeto muy rudo, si no hubiera desatado mis poderes por primera vez ese día no habría vivido para contarlo- dice Chase relatando toda la historia.

-Vaya, suena a que en verdad es una plaga- dijo Aaron.

-No tienes idea, aún tengo una marca que me dejo- dice Chase enseñando en su cuello un corte de tajo.

-Auch, eso debió doler- dijo Aaron.

-Estoy acostumbrado al dolor- dijo Chase.

-Mira esto- dice Aaron que se levanta la manga de su armadura mostrando una herida cicatrizada, de lo que claramente fue una mordida de un animal muy grande.

- _Wohh_ , ¿y eso?- dice Chase con curiosidad.

-Esto fue una hiena gigante, me metí en su territorio por error y me dejaron este recuerdo- dijo Aaron.

-No parecía que fueras bienvenido- dijo Chase.

-Me lo dejaron bien en claro, je, aún recuerdo que el colmillo me quedo en el brazo, ¿y que hice? un bonito cuchillo- dijo Aaron mostrando una daga diferente a su daga de portales.

-Se nota que has pasado por mucho- dijo Chase.

- _Yes_ , desde los 8 años eh pasado por un montón de cosas, buenas malas y que no puedo revelar porque no lo tengo permitido- dice Aaron.

-Bien- dice Chase que junto a Aaron se detienen porque la flecha empieza a brilla y desaparece junto a una entrada de la cueva.

-Es aquí- dijo Aaron.

-No veo a Zero por ningún lado- dice Chase.

-Sí y eso no me gusta, hay que ir con cuidado- dijo Aaron poniendo su mano y sujetando su espada para estar preparado.

Entonces… ambos entran en esa parte de la cueva viendo un lugar bastante grande y en el centro una especie de altar con escaleras y sobre este un pedestal que tenía encima…

-¡La runa!- grito Aaron.

-Esta hay arriba, vamos- dice Chase que iba en camino, pero…

-No tan rápido, conozco estas cosas, debe haber trampas ocultas…- dice Aaron deteniendo a Chase, y entonces el arroja un pedazo de hielo al suelo y varias estacas de hielo aparecen donde cayó la piedra –Como esa-.

-Bien, ¿y que sugieres?- pregunto Chase.

-Seguro ahí algo para desactivar las trampas por aquí, solo hay que encontrarlo- dijo Chase en lo que junto a Aaron revisan el lugar –Oye aliento de fuego, ¿algo como esto dices tú?-.

Aaron ve lo que señalaba Chase, una palanca oculta.

-Justo eso- dijo Aaron que tira de la palanca y se escucha un ruido que parece que las trampas son desactivadas -Creo que funciono- entonces el camino y no pasa nada -Sip, funciono-.

-Bien, apresúrate para que salgamos de aquí, me estoy congelando- dice Chase.

-Que quejón- dice Aaron que sube las escaleras y está por tomar la runa cuando… una gran jabalina de hielo casi empala a Aaron -¡¿Que rayos?!- Aaron lo esquiva por los pelos.

- **Gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo… caballero dragón** -.

-¡ZERO!- grito Aaron viendo con ira al que lo ataco.

-¿Cómo es que diste con este lugar?- dice Chase.

- **Nada que seguir a un par de mocosos no solucione… además, deberías ver lo que recoges dragón** \- dice Zero que apunta el bolsillo de Aaron y esté saca la piedra espíritu y este tenía un pequeño rastreador.

-¡Desgraciado!- grito Aaron que rompe la piedra con su mano.

-Olvídalo, no te llevara la runa- dijo Chase.

- **¿Y quién va a detenerme?** \- pregunto Zero.

-¡Yo!- grito Chase que se pone en posición de batalla.

- **¡Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras!** \- dice Zero que crea una espada de hielo.

Chase se vuelve un Triceratops y enviste fuertemente a Zero y lo arroja hacia Aaron el cual lo recibe con un _Karyū no Kagitume_ mandándolo al suelo.

- **Maldito caballero dragón, ¡yo obtendré la runa!** \- dijo Zero que iba corriendo hacia donde está la runa pero Chase como Carnotaurio lo golpea y lo patea.

-No mientras yo esté aquí- dice Chase que regresa a ser humano.

- _Karyū no… ¡Koen!_ \- Arroja la gran bola de fuego el cual golpea a Zero el cual choca contra la columna que sostiene la runa y este cae.

Zero estaba en el piso lastimado y Chase del otro lado de la habitación junto con Aaron.

-¡Ríndete Zero! ¡No puedes derrotarnos a los 2!- dice Aaron.

Zero entonces ve que la runa que cayó cerca de él durante la pelea estaba cerca así que… él la toma.

-¡NO!- grito Aaron mientras Chase jadea.

Entonces el yeti empieza a gritar de dolor y ahora era un poco más grandes y tenía algunas partes de su cuerpo con hielo a modo de armadura con la runa en el pecho.

-¡Maldición!- grito Aaron.

-¿Qué?… ¿qué le paso?- pregunto Chase.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando no se tiene cuidado con las runas- dijo Aaron.

- ** _El poder… ¡es increíble! ya no soy Zero… ahora soy ZERO ABSOLUTO!_** \- Zero crea un enorme mazo de hielo - ** _¡Ahora los 2 morirán!_** -.

-Creí que eso solo le pasaba a los no-mágico- dice Chase.

-Se supone que así es- dijo Aaron.

- ** _Jajajajaja! ¿Recuerdas lo que dije? ¡Yo soy especial! ¡Yo soy descendiente del gran Glacius! ¡El emperador del hielo!_** \- dice Zero.

-Maldición… _¡Karyū no Hōkō!_ \- Aaron lanza su ataque de llamas pero a Zero no le afecto el golpe -Mi fuego no le hace nada, espera…- Aaron ve que el hielo de la cueva no se derrite -Esto es hielo mágico- dice con una sonrisa.

-Y cuando creí que el frio no podía ser peor, espera, esa sonrisa, ¿qué pensaste?- pregunto Chase.

-Que ahora puedo luchar sin contenerme- dice Aaron que enciende sus manos y pies en fuego -Si lo debilitamos lo suficiente podremos quitarle la runa, pero necesitare tu ayuda-.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- pregunto Chase.

-Solo si quieres hacerlo- dijo Aaron.

-¿Tengo opción?- dice Chase que junto a Aaron se ponen en guardia.

-Not, no la tienes- dijo Aaron en lo que ambos se lanzan contra Zero - _¡Karyū no tekken!_ \- golpea a Zero con toda su fuerza, pero no surte efecto alguno.

- ** _Ya deberías entender que ya no surte efecto_** \- dice Zero.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Aaron le escupe fuego al ojo de Zero.

- ** _¡AARGHH! Maldito_** \- dice Zero que trata de pisar a Aaron, pero este se aparta evitando el golpe.

Pero entonces Zero vuelve a pisar el suelo creando una gran cantidad de pilares de hielo puntiagudos, Chase se convierte en un Pachycephalosaurus y con su dura cabeza corre destrozando los pilares de hielo y golpeando la pierna de Zero.

- ** _Arrg, eso lo pagaras con tu vida_** \- dice Zero que patea fuertemente a Chase, pero con sus piernas rebota contra la pared y cambia a un T-Rex que entierra sus garras en la pierna y muerde la pierna de Zero – ** _¡Arghh! ¡Estúpido humano!_** \- grita Zero que quería golpear común garrote de hielo, pero Aaron con su espada rompe el garrote.

- ** _¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Ataca!_** \- grito Chase.

-¡No tienes que decirlo 2 veces!- dice Aaron que corre con su mano cubierta de llamas -¡Karyū no… TEKKEN!

- ** _No sirve ¡NO SIRVE!_** \- grito Zero, pero Aaron sonríe y Zero se confunde.

-No tengo opción… tendré que usarlo... Metsuryū no ougi… ¡Guren: Karyū Ken!- grito Aaron que con fuego en sus puños golpea con fuerza y velocidad a Zero.

- ** _Eso no sirve, no sirve, no sirv…_** \- dice Zero que empieza a sentir algo…

Aaron mientras más golpeaba… más fuerte y rápidos se hacían sus golpes haciendo retroceder a Zero y causándole algo de daño

- ** _Imposible, yo soy ahora Zero Absoluto, ¡el fuego no debería hacerme nada!_** \- grito Zero.

-¡Es porque jamás conociste el poder de un Dragon Slayer!- grito Aaron que de un último golpe a Zero en donde está la runa.

Y entonces, debido al ataque, parece que el fuego atravesó a Zero, el cual abre mucho los ojos para luego haber una gran explosión, Zero cae hacia el suelo ya separándose de la runa.

- ** _¡AAARGH!_** \- Zero con su última energía crea una daga de hielo - ** _¡MUERE CABALLERO DRA!_** …-.

Chase con su cola sujeto la pierna de Zero y con una fuerte patada en el estómago deja en K.O al temible yeti caza-tesoro.

-Cállate de una vez y quédate en cero- dice Chase que junto a Aaron aterrizan en el suelo mientras Zero cae al suelo derrotado, mientras Aaron jadeaba cansado como si terminara de correr una maratón

-Je… buena esa… abuelo- dice Aaron que atrapa la runa que seguía cayendo -Bueno… eso si fue doloroso- dice Aaron sobándose el brazo.

-Si- dijo Chase notándose también algo lastimado, mientras Aaron le pone unas esposas a Zero.

-Y tú volverás a prisión- dijo Aaron.

- **¡Púdrete caballero dragón!** \- grito Zero.

-Dime algo que no haya oído antes- dijo Aaron que deja otro rastreador cerca de Zero -Vámonos de aquí abuelo-.

-Ah… aliento de dragón…- dice Chase que siente un temblor -¿Dime que mediste los ataques que hiciste?-.

Inicia otros temblor que ahora era más fuerte y el lugar se derrumbaba.

- _¡Why me!_ \- Aaron abre un portal y empuja a Zero y luego él y Chase entran por el portal.

* * *

Ya fuera de la cueva, Chase, Aaron y Zero aún esposado salen de allí gracias al portal de Aaron, antes de que esta de derrumbe.

-Eso… estuvo… muy cerca- dice Aaron entre jadeos.

-Para la otra ten más cuidado… al menos salimos enteros- dijo Chase.

-Y tenemos esto- Aaron muestra la runa -Un paso más cerca- Aaron hace el truco de arrojarla el aire pero antes de poder atraparla… una cola lo arrebata.

-Yo me quedare esto, muchas gracias- dijo Chase ahora con la runa en mano.

-Oye, devuélvemelo, Jazz y Rex ya me quitaron dos- dijo Aaron.

-Lo siento, pero con todo lo que eh visto hoy de ti, no serias responsable para cuidarla, está en mejores manos si se queda conmigo- dijo Chase de manera seria.

-Muy bien Chase, la broma fue divertida, pero enserio, necesito que me des esa runa… ahora- dice Aaron de manera seria.

-Y quien dijo que bromeaba… Aaron King- dijo Chase en lo que Aaron al oír que dijeron su nombre, se sorprende.

-C-como lo… ¡¿lo supiste?!- pregunto Aaron.

-Aún que mi nariz siga algo bloqueada, pude sentir tu esencia, y tu voz es inconfundible, esas actitudes solo las puede tener una persona… además parte de tu mascara está rota y así pude reconocerte mejor- dijo Chase.

-No lo divulgues… pero ¡dámela ahora!, ¡dámela! Enserio necesito que me des esa runa- grito Aaron que intenta quitarle la runa a Chase.

-No- dice Chase evitando a Aaron, y que como él mitad dragón tenía el brazo herido no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

-Tal vez lo que hiciste hay no fue malvado, pero aun así tu irresponsabilidad e inmadurez no tienen límites, no me arriesgare a que algo tan poderoso caiga en tus manos- dijo Chase.

-¡Deja de jugar!- Aaron intenta quitársela otra vez pero falla nuevamente.

-Hasta la próxima, King- dijo Chase que se transforma en Pterodactyl, con la runa entre sus patas.

Aaron intenta volar pero se sujeta el brazo aún herido.

-Demonios… ¡CHASE!- Aaron enojado suelta una llamarada al aire.

* * *

Chase seguía volando y entonces vio al equipo en el suelo donde ya no estaban Crius y los yetis de antes.

-Chase, estas bien- dice Ronnie Anne feliz de ver bien a su compañero.

-Sí, lo estoy, y miren esto- dijo enseñando la runa –La runa de hielo-.

- _Woh_ , amigo, increíble, pudiste conseguirlo- dijo Kevin.

-Excelente trabajo Chase- dijo Lincoln.

-Oye, un segundo, ¿dónde está Aaron?- pregunto Rex, pero Chase al oír ese nombre, se pone serio.

-Chase, ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto Julie.

-Él está bien, se fue- dice Chase.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Rex no seguro de la respuesta de su compañero.

-Sí, yo me quede con esto, con tal de mantenerla a salvo de verdad- dijo Chase.

-Espera… ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Rex cuando.

-Ese tipo llega a ser un irresponsable, esta cosa estará mejor en nuestras manos, él ya se fue…- decía Chase cuando… ven una nave volando hacia ellos y era piloteada por Seis.

Todos se suben pero Julie veía hacia aquella dirección donde se fue Aaron y baja la mirada triste y subiendo a la nave.

* * *

De regreso en la casa Hathaway… Julie entra al ático y ve a Aaron que estaba empacando.

-Aaron, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Julie.

-Regresare al mundo mágico… tengo cosas que hacer allá- dijo Aaron y Julie nota e humo que salía de las manos de Aaron.

-Aaron escucha…- decía Julie.

-Tus amigos del equipo son agradable… casi todos- dijo Aaron.

-Eh… mira, sé que Kevin es medio brusco, pero…- decía Julie.

-No hablo de el- dice Aaron.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Julie.

-No quiero hablar de eso- Aaron termina de empacar y toma sus cosas -Volveré cuando pueda-.

-¡Espera! Pero… y nosotros… ¿les avisaste?- dice Julie.

-¿Podrías hacerlo por mí? en verdad quiero irme cuanto antes- dice Aaron que toma su daga.

-Aaron, espera… es por… algo que hice… ¿algo que te molesto?- dice Julie con la mirada triste.

-No, no fuiste tú, jamás podría enojarme contigo- dice Aaron alborotando el pelo a Julie.

-Pero… ¿entonces?- pregunto Julie.

-Mira Julie, en verdad no quiero hablar del tema, yo solo… quiero ir a casa a atender ese asunto- dice Aaron que con su daga crea un portal, pero antes de cruzar…

-¿Julie?... ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste esta mañana?- pregunto Aaron.

-¿Ah?- dice Julie que pensaba sobre lo que dijo Aaron.

* * *

 _Flashback_ …

-Sí, que bien Linky, avísale a los demás y los veré pronto- dice Julie que estaba en su cuarto hablando por teléfono y cuelga.

-Hey Julie- dice Aaron que entra a la habitación -¿Con quién hablabas?-.

-Ah, pues con Lincoln y los demás- dice Julie.

-¿Ah sí?… ¿Y cómo son ellos? siempre te escucho hablar de las increíbles misiones que hacen juntos pero nunca me has dicho como son ellos, bueno ya sé cómo son Jazz y Rex pero los demás, ¿cómo son?

-Lo siento, información confidencial- dice Julie que finge cerrar su cierre en su boca.

- _Come on_ Julie, ¿yo cuando te eh guardado un secreto?- dice Aaron.

-No sé… ¿Qué tal cuando no sabíamos que eras un dragón? o tu tierra mágica o que eras DragoKnight o…- decía Julie pero Aaron levanta la mano en señal de que Julie parara.

-Pero les conté todo eso, ¿o no?- dice Aaron.

-Sí, pero en mi caso no puedo contar información clasificada a un No-Plomero- dice Julie.

-Entonces los "Plomeros" ¿No te dejan decirme como son tus amigos fuera de las misiones?- dice Aaron.

-Así es, regla nº 30 del manual de reglas de los Plomeros- dijo Julie.

-Y es por eso que odio las reglas- dice Aaron pero Julie solo se ríe.

-Aunque sería bonito si estuvieras en el equipo- dijo Julie.

-No lo sé, no soy bueno trabajando en equipo, además no creo que tus amigos me acepten así tal cual- dijo Aaron.

-Y si le pregunto a Linky, el quizás te acepte…- dice Julie pero Aaron aún no estaba seguro -¿Al menos lo pensaras?-.

-De acuerdo, lo pensare, ahora vete a dormir, mañana tenemos que despertarnos temprano- dice Aaron en lo que Julie da un saludo de soldado.

* * *

-Ohh… eso- dice Julie.

-Dije que lo pensaría, ya lo hice y mi respuesta… es No…- Aaron voltea la mirada sin verla –Adios Julie- Aaron sin más que decir atraviesa el portal y esta se cierra.

A Julie se le salen un par de lágrimas debido a lo que ha pasado.

-Julie, yo… lamento mucho esto…- dice Patty tratando de consolar a Julie.

-Aaron…- dice Julie que comienza a llorar en la cama de Aaron.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	97. Secreto de Piedra

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

De noche en la carretera en un desierto, una pequeña nave iba volando rápidamente por el cielo nocturno.

-¡Que estas esperando Kevin! ¡Date prisa!- grito Rex.

-Estoy yendo a la velocidad que esta vieja cosa puede ir- dice Kevin.

-Date prisa, lo perdemos- dice Jazz apuntando a un bulto tapado en un asiento.

-No creo lograrlo…- dice el bulto que por la voz sonaba como Lincoln, y no se oía bien.

-¡Sostente héroe, ya casi llegamos!- grito Kevin que acelera la nave para llegar a su destino.

-Allí esta, lo veo- dice Ronnie Anne en lo que la nave aterriza en una especie de estacionamiento y Kevin saca su cabeza por la ventana.

- _¿Puedo tomar su orden?_ \- dice una voz de un micrófono revelando que están en una sucursal del Sr. Smoothie en mitad de la carretera.

-Uno de moras con mango con extra hierbas para el resfriado- dice Kevin en lo que Lincoln sale de la manta que lo tapaba y estornuda

-Por favor que sean dos- dice Lincoln.

-No exageres Linky, es solo un resfriado- dijo Julie.

-Sí, porque ALGUIEN me contagio- dice Lincoln viendo a…

-Lo siento, pero no debiste estar tan cerca de mí- dice Chase en su defensa mientras Lincoln trataba de sonarse… con la mano.

-Que desagradable, usa un pañuelo- dice Jazz pasándole a Lincoln una caja con pañuelo y Lincoln se suena.

-Gracias, y pensé que tendría que limpiarme con el pantalón- dice Lincoln.

-Te juro, que si me contagias, te golpeare- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Aquí tienes Loud, una receta de familia que te curara- dice Kevin dándole un vaso del Sr. Smoothie a Lincoln.

-Enserio, bebidas- dice Lincoln con algo de sarcasmo.

-No, la bebida es solo para no sentir el golpe de la verdadera medicina- dice Kevin echando un líquido raro en la bebida de Lincoln y este lo bebe – _Speedy rush_ , lo llaman así porque, sirve para el resfriado- dice Kevin volviendo a despegar la nave para irse –Y también te protege de ataques de oso, tómatelo-.

- _Nopuedomislabiosestancerrados_ \- dice Lincoln tratando de hablar.

-¿Qué?- dicen todos.

-No puede hablar, sus labios se cerraron- dice Rex.

-¿Entendiste lo que dijo?, enserio me sorprendes cada día- dice Jazz cuando notan una brillante luz y era de una gran nave que venía hacia ellos.

-Tenemos compañía- dice Chase en lo que Kevin aterriza la nave y la enorme nave aterriza enfrente de ellos.

Los chicos se bajan ya con sus trajes de héroes listos para luchar, pero se detienen al ver que de esa nave salía su superior en los Plomeros.

-Tetrax- dice Lincoln abriendo el visor de su casco y todos hacen saludo militar –No tenías porque ve… ve… ¡ACHUU!- dice Lincoln que sin querer le estornuda en el uniforme a Tetrax –Lo-lo siento, no quise- Tetrax lo sujeta y acerca su cara contra la suya –Ay por favor, me disculpe-.

- **¡Lincoln! ¡Es la hora! ¡Dame a Piedra!** \- grita Tetrax muy seriamente lo cual confunde a Lincoln y a los demás.

* * *

 **Secreto de Piedra**

Tetrax entonces se calma y suelta a Lincoln, pero él y los demás siguen confundidos por la orden.

-Eh, perdón por esto pero… ¡Que rayos quieres con Piedra!- grito Lincoln.

- **¡Usa el Omnitrix y dámelo!** \- dice Tetrax que agarra la muñeca de Lincoln y activa el Omnitrix y justo allí estaba el holograma de Piedra.

-¿Qué?, no espera, déjame explicar…- decía Lincoln cuando gracias a Tetrax, Lincoln se transforma en… - **¡Diamante!** -.

- **¡Tú no eres Piedra!** \- dice Tetrax.

- **Sí, intente advertírtelo pero tu… tu… ¡Tu! ¡Achuu!** \- dice Diamante que estornuda y varios cristales filosos salen de su boca quedando clavados en un camión.

- **Siento a Piedra contigo, ¿Dónde está?** \- dice Tetrax exigiendo una respuesta.

- **Si… si me das un minuto, te puedo explicar** \- dice Diamante.

-Y si yo le respon…- decía Rex que quería atacar, pero Tetrax lo mira –Me callo-.

Tetrax entonces se saca de su uniforme un extraño aparato parecido a un taladro de alta tecnología y con ella se acerca a Diamante.

- **¡¿Que estás haciendo?!** \- pregunto Diamante que se empieza a alejar.

- **Lo que debió hacerse** \- dice Tetrax que con su herramienta perfora a Diamante y con fuera y vibraciones, Diamante se empezaba a caer a pedazos.

- **No-me-siento… me-estoy-cayendo-a… ¡pedazos!** \- decía Diamante.

-¡Basta, lo lastimas!- grito Ronnie Anne que se resistia a las gans de atacar a Tetrax.

- **Por eso, realmente lo siento** \- dice Tetrax en lo que debajo de los fragmentos de Diamante había algo… o más bien alguien y Tetrax lo empuja al suelo y se trataba de Piedra, pero con su ojo blanco y sin el símbolo del Omnitrix.

-Li-Linc…- decía Jazz.

-Eres tú- dice Julie.

- **N-no, no soy Lincoln** \- dice Piedra.

- **Tiene razón, él es Piedra, yo soy Lincoln** \- dice la cabeza de Diamante que estaba sobre sus pedazos en el suelo.

-Pero… ¿cómo?- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, nosotros vimos como Piedra se hiso pedazos y se reconstruyo en Diamante- dice Chase.

- ** _Argh_ , como si entendiera como funciona esto**\- dice Diamante.

- **¿Es el momento?** \- pregunto Piedra.

- **Falta poco** \- dice Tetrax que de una maleta saca un cristal, el mismo que robo de la nave de Vilgax la primera vez que llego a la tierra y lo inserta dentro de Piedra y esta se funde dentro de él y los cristales y cara de piedra pasan de magenta a un rubí muy oscuro lo cual hace que Piedra brille por un momento.

- **Está hecho, ahora iré a cumplir mi destino** \- dice Piedra que inmediatamente se va volando hacia el espacio.

- **No sabía que Piedra podía volar** \- dice Diamante.

- **Puede hacer mucho más que eso** \- dice Tetrax.

-Y ahora… por favor… ¡NOS PUEDE DECIR QUE PASA QUE NO ENTIENDO NADA!- grito Julie tratando de entender lo que paso.

-Si Sr. Magistrado, queremos respuesta- dice Rex.

- **Y si mejor habla cuando vuelva a la normalidad** \- dice Diamante sin poder moverse en su estado actual.

* * *

Un rato después, ente todos, los chicos intentaban poner juntos los pedazos de Diamante en su lugar.

-Bueno, eso es… casi todo- dice Ronnie Anne que más que armarlo, parecen que hicieron una montaña con las piezas de Diamante con su cabeza en la cima.

- **¿Eso es todo?** \- dice Diamante.

-Fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer amigo- dice Jazz colocando en símbolo del Omnitrix en el centro –A ver qué pasa-.

- **Pero no sabemos qué sucederá si me transformo así estando mal acomodado** \- dice Diamante.

-No importa, eventualmente el tiempo te volverá a la normalidad- dice Rex en lo que suena el sonido de tiempo acabado y Diamante se empieza a des transformar y allí, estaba Lincoln que no tenía ningún cambio aparente.

-¿Todo está en su lugar amigo?- pregunto Chase en lo que Lincoln se revisaba y… estornuda -Salud-.

-Justo como antes, ¿Cómo es que un alienígena puede tener un resfriado?- dice Lincoln.

- **Yo nunca he tenido uno** \- dice Tetrax.

-Por tocar puertas, puertas y teclados, todos están llenos de gérmenes… lo leí por ahí- dice Rex.

-Sí, eso hubiera sido si ALGUIEN, no me estornudaba encima- dice Lincoln.

-Ya te dije que lo siento- dice Chase.

-Como sea, ahora Tetrax… podrías explicarnos- dice Lincoln.

- **Sí, disculpa por hacerte enojar, pero era la única manera de hacerlo… después de traicionar a mi gente** \- dice Tetrax.

* * *

Se veía un flashback en una antigua nave de Vilgax donde Tetrax antes de ser Plomeros caminaba hacia Vilgax y arrodillándose ante él, le entrega algo.

- **Porque fui yo, y solo yo que le vendí el cristal sagrado con poder ilimitado** -.

Vilgax toma el cristal y al sentir su poder sonríe, y entonces afuera de la nave, un cañón laser es disparado…

- **Un poder tan grande que uso para destruir mi planeta natal, Petropia** -.

Se ve como el planeta hecho de cristales o diamantes fue destruido sin problemas por la energía de esa arma.

- **Por mi egoísmo, estuve condenado a vagar por el universo solo… el último de mi especie… pero hace poco encontré una oportunidad de redención** -.

En lo que quedaba del planeta, Tetrax encontró algo cubierto de polvo y cenizas.

- **Verán, ni Vilgax ni yo entendimos la naturaleza del cristal** -.

Debajo del polvo se veía un dibujo de una silueta similar a Piedra debajo de 3 círculos que debían representar soles o estrellas.

- **Desde el inicio de nuestros tiempos nuestro ADN y memorias fueron decodificadas en las moléculas del cristal** -.

-¿Es como un disco duro el planeta?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

- **Y de todos los que vivieron allí… y una vez que lo entendí, aproveche una oportunidad para robárselo a Vilgax, y se lo di a Piedra que fue creado para ser el guardián del cristal sagrado** -.

* * *

Se ve a Piedra volar por el espacio y llegar a su destino y emana un gran destello rojo que alumbra todo.

* * *

- **Él lo llevara a casa, y cuando nuestro sistema solar se alineé con las tres estrellas, el enfocara el cristal sagrado para regenerar Petropia y a su gente** \- dice Tetrax terminando la historia y explicación.

-Pudiste decírnoslo- dice Lincoln.

- **No había tiempo, las estrellas se están alineando mientras hablamos** \- dice Tetrax viendo que desde la tierra se podía ver 3 estrellas alineándose.

-¿La estrella que baja es parte de eso?- pregunto Julie que puede ver como una especie de meteorito cae directo a donde están.

- **¿Estrella?** \- dice Tetrax en lo que se ve que el cometa o meteoro se estrella cerca de donde los chicos están – **Esa no es una estrella, es…** -.

Algo se acercaba caminando hacia los chicos y todos lo reconocen.

-¡Vilgax!- gritaron todos.

- **¿Dónde está mi cristal Tetrax?** \- dijo Vilgax con su tono amenazante de siempre.

-Debí quedarme en casa hoy- dice Lincoln con un cara de lamento por lo que le está pasando esta noche.

- **Tú me lo robaste Tetrax, dame lo que es mío y tu muerte será rápida** \- dice Vilgax que aún se acercaba caminando.

- **¡Detrás de mí!** \- dice Tetrax que forma un muro hecho de cristal entre el grupo y Vilgax, pero este sin esfuerzo lo destruye con su laser.

- **Torpe** \- dice Vilgax.

-Yo me encargo- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y transformándose en… - **¡Humungosau…rio! Hay porque me escogieron a mí** -.

-Tu tranquilo amigo, me encargare de este cara de pulpo- dijo Rex activando su _Big fat sword_ y corriendo hacia Vilgax, pero el sin problemas detiene a Rex con su espada y haciendo a un lado.

-Oye feo, deja que te enseñe la luz- dice Jazz que vuela y lanza energía pero Vilgax con su escudo bloquea el ataque e iba a saltar pero… un yoyo atrapa su pierna y cae.

- _Yoohoo_ , me recuerdas- dice Julie.

- **Niña insolente** \- Vilgax mueve su pierna y Julie iba a ser golpeada pero ella justo a tiempo crea un cojín para bloquear eso pero igual cae por el impacto.

- **Muy bien Vilgax, prepárate a perder** \- dice Humungosaurio que saca un poste de luz del suelo – **Porque voy a… voy a…** \- Humungosaurio se preparaba para estornudar.

-Va a estornudar, corran- dice Kevin en lo que todos salen de la zona y Humungosaurio estornuda y Vilgax evita eso, pero… la nave queda cubierta de mucosidad.

- _Iugh_ , salud- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Loud, lo vas a lavar- dice Kevin.

Vilgax corre hacia nuestro héroe que intenta golpear a Vilgax con el poste de luz, pero este lo evita llegando atrás, luego Humungosaurio intenta golpear dándose la vuelta, pero Vilgax golpea el poste de luz haciendo a un lado y sujetando los puños de Humungosaurio y empujándolo.

Chase entonces corre y se trasforma en un Deidonichus y se sube a la espalda de Vilgax y con sus garras le araña los ojos, pero Vilgax se lo quita encima, luego Ronnie Anne le lanza un rayo mágico, pero Vilgax responde con su visión laser que fue más poderoso y Ronnie Anne cae.

Humungosaurio intentó golpear otra vez, pero Vilgax bloquea sus dos golpes y lo hace a un lado, Kevin intento atacarlo por atrás pero Vilgax lo lanza a un lado y Rex lo atrapa con su _Blast caster_ , pero Vilgax con su fuerza lo rompe y con su visión laser golpea a Rex y luego le da a Jazz.

Pero entonces Vilgax es golpeado por fragmentos de cristal en su espalda lo cual hiso que diera la vuelta y eran de Tetrax.

- **No podemos vencerlo así, retrocedan y reagrúpense** \- dice Tetrax en lo que los demás se juntan, pero Humungosaurio decide cambiar a…

- **¡Jetray!** \- Jetray vuela y dispara su disparo de neuroshock de sus ojos, pero Vilgax usa su poderoso escudo para protegerse de ese ataque.

- **Cobardes, de mí no pueden esconderse** \- dice Vilgax.

- **Ya casi es hora** \- dice Tetrax viendo como las estrellas estaban pronto por alinearse.

* * *

Mientras en el espacio, Piedra volaba por todo lo que una vez era el planeta Petropia, entonces se coloca frente a las estrellas y suelta unas especies de descargar de energía y del cristal que tiene en su cabeza, suelta una onda explosiva de energía multicolor.

El cual hiso que los pedazos y escombros del planeta empezaran a juntarse en señal de que el planeta se estaba reconstruyendo.

* * *

En la tierra, Vilgax aun usaba su escudo para protegerse de los rayos de Jetray, pero algo sujete a Vilgax de ese brazo y era Julie que uso su yoyo y Jetray aprovecha que darle unos golpes con sus rayos.

-Vuela como mariposa- dice Julie volando al lado de Jetray.

- **Y apesto como un… ¿ah?** \- dice Jetray que ve que Vilgax iba hacia ellos, entonces Jetray quita a Julie de allí y él es atrapado por Vilgax.

- **Te aplastare, insecto insignificante** \- dice Vilgax en lo que Chase como Pterodactyl vuela encima de Vilgax y con su pico golpea la cabeza y Jetray se libera del agarre de Vilgax, pero entonces, los 3 notan que Vilgax está volando justo detrás de él.

Entonces Jetray, Chase y Julie vuelan lejos de Vilgax que iba persiguiéndolos e intentan separarse, pero Vilgax solo iba detrás de Jetray que no lo perdía de vista ni un segundo.

- **Volar no es divertido, si todos pueden hacerlo** \- dice Jetray que seguía volando siendo perseguido por Vilgax pero… se le termina el tiempo -¿Qué?, oh no- Lincoln iba a caer, pero Rex con sus _Boogie pack_ lo atrapa y ataca a Vilgax con las tuercas de las turbinas los cuales golpean a Vilgax pero este sigue persiguiéndolos.

-Este tipo le quita el trono a Van Kleiss en perseverante- dice Rex.

-Tengo una idea, necesito niebla- dice Kevin.

-Yo lo hago- dice Ronnie Anne que levanta su mano y una gran cantidad de niebla empieza a rodear a nuestros héroes, Rex, Chase y Julie ven eso y entran en la niebla antes de que Vilgax los ataque.

- **¡El cristal Tetrax! ¡No podrás escapar!** \- grito Vilgax que disparaba su visión laser a la neblina pero no había sonido proveniente de allí – **Insolentes, provocan lo inevitable** \- Vilgax entra a la neblina que se iba con el viento, pero no había ni rastro de los chicos o Tetrax lo cual hace que Vilgax grite de rabia.

* * *

Sin embargo, dentro del lugar donde se guardan y regulan los ingredientes de las bebidas del Sr. Smoothie, los chicos y Tetrax llegan a través de las cañerías.

-Vez, les dije que tenía un plan, y aún tengo otro- dice Kevin.

-Tienes algunos que no involucre gatear en alcantarillas- dice Jazz de manera de regaño.

-De nada, y deja de quejarte, estamos a media milla de donde Vilgax nos está observando- dice Kevin.

-Buen punto, aun con su súper oído no puede localizarnos con toda la gente hablando en el desier… ¡ACHU!- grito Lincoln que por es estornudo ocasiono un gran eco por el lugar donde están.

-Ya ya, ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?- dice Rex en lo que…

- **¡Dame es cristal!** \- grito Vilgax entrando justo a unos centímetros de donde todos estaban.

- **Es suficiente** \- dice Tetrax formando otro muro de cristal pero Vilgax sin esfuerzo lo destruye con su fuerza y a la vez golpeando a Tetrax – **No puedo con el** -.

-Yo si- Res activa sus _Smack hands_ y con ellas corre para atacar pero Vilgax los detiene pero Chase salta y golpea a Vilgax con una cola de Ankylosaurus y luego Rex lo golpea tan fuerte con su derecha que empuja a Vilgax hasta la pared el almacén.

- **Lo hicieron** \- dice Tetrax.

-¿Había alguna duda?- dice Rex en lo que Vilgax se levanta aparentemente sin ningún rasguño y golpea el piso tan fuerte que hace que todos caigan al suelo por el temblor pero Vilgax aprovecha y agarra a Tetrax del cuello del uniforme.

- **Preguntare una vez más, ¿Dónde está mi cristal?** \- pregunto Vilgax.

- **Jamas lo encontraras** \- dice Tetrax.

-Claro, nunca lo encontraras porque Piedra se lo llevo fuera de la galaxia- dice Kevin.

- **¿Enserio?** \- dice Vilgax en lo que Ronnie Anne golpea con su codo a Kevin en el brazo.

-¿Fue mucha información?- dice Kevin en lo que Vilgax suelta a Tetrax y se va volando fuera de allí volando hasta el espacio a perseguir a Piedra.

-Bien hecho bocón- dice Ronnie Anne a Kevin.

-Hay por favor, como lo va a localizar en todo el universo- dice Kevin en su defensa.

- **Debo detenerlo** \- dice Tetrax poniéndose de pie.

-Vamos contigo, quieras o no- dice Julie mirando a Tetrax de brazos crusados.

- _No discutan con ella_ \- dice Patty desde los aretes.

-No tiene ningún sentido- dice Kevin.

-Vas a perder- dice Jazz.

-Resígnate- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Solo déjanos ir y te ahorras la discusión- dijo Lincoln en lo que Rex y Chase asienten de acuerdo.

* * *

Todos salen del lugar donde estaban y suben a la nave de Tetrax.

-¿Me pregunto si debería volar con este resfriado? ¿Y si mi cabeza explota?- dice Lincoln subiendo a la nave de ultimo.

-No te preocupes, en el espacio, nadie te escuchara estornudar- dice Kevin en lo que la compuerta se cierra y la nave despega a toda velocidad tras Vilgax.

* * *

Mientras en alguna parte del universo, Piedra seguía concentrando su energía frente a las tres estrellas y gracias a eso, el planeta estaba unido y reconstruido.

- **Está hecho, Petropia vive de nuevo** \- dijo Piedra colocándose en la cima de una montaña del planta y se ve que era una especie de lugar algo desértico con estructuras y montañas hechas de cristal o tadenita – **Y pronto, su gente también volverá a vivir** -.

Piedra crea otra onda de energía en todo el planeta el cual empieza a brillar en resonancia con Piedra… pero antes de poder seguir, es golpeado por un ataque laser lo cual hace que Piedra caiga al suelo y se ve que el que lo golpeo no era otro que…

- **Que tal Piedra, tienes algo que me pertenece** \- dice Vilgax.

- **Te lo ruego… no lo hagas** \- dice Piedra que se pone de pie después de recibir ese ataque.

- **Porque debería, el cristal es mío, pague por él, no eres más que un ladrón** \- dice Vilgax que sin misericordia golpea a Piedra múltiples veces y luego patearlo y tenderlo en el suelo.

- **Millones de vidas están en juego** \- dice Piedra que dispara su energía, pero Vilgax sin esfuerzo lo hace aún lado con su fuerza y se acerca lentamente a Piedra.

- **Mejor conserva tu propia vida** \- dice Vilgax que levanta su pie y evidentemente pisa a Piedra.

* * *

Mientras, la nave de Tetrax pudo llegar a Petropia y volar sobre ella viendo el paisaje.

- **Petropia… jamás pensé volverla a ver** \- dice Tetrax con un tono melancolice y nostalgia.

-¿Pero dónde esta Piedra?- pregunto Jazz.

-Miren, abajo- dice Rex por la ventana viendo como Vilgax sin piedad pisaba a Piedra sin ningún tipo de piedad.

-Está en problemas, Rex, Chase, vayan rápido haya- dice Lincoln.

-Tú mandas capitán- dice Rex que junto a Chase saltan de la compuerta y Rex vuela gracias a sus _Boogie packs_ y Chase volando como Pterodactyl.

Regresando con Vilgax, este vuele a patear a Piedra y se acerca al herido Crystalsapien tronando sus nudillos.

- **¿Tu último deseo?** \- dice Vilgax.

- **Debo… salvar a mi gente, ten misericordia** \- dice Piedra.

- **¿Misericordia?… ni la conozco** \- dice Vilgax que toma el cristal de la cabeza de Piedra y la arranca sin consideración.

-¡NO!- Vilgax voltea y ven a Rex y Chase llegando y ambos corren y saltan para atacar a Vilgax, pero este usa su espada para darles un tajo que los hace retroceder.

- **Métanse en sus asuntos** \- dice Vilgax que ve la nave de Tetrax aterrizar y este último sale.

- **¡No! ¡Dámelo!** \- dice Tetrax lanzando sus cristales hacia Vilgax.

- **Que aburrido eres** \- dice Vilgax que usa el cristal lanzando un rayo de energía a Tetrax, pero en lugar de destruirlo, solo lo encierra manteniéndolo quieto en cristal rojo como rubí – **No comprendo, usas el poder del cristal para salvar un mundo muerto, tanto por nada** \- dice Vilgax tirando el cristal creyendo que ya no servía y se retira volando.

-¡Como que por nada! ¡Regresa a pelear!- grito Lincoln gritándole a su enemigo pero este se retira definitivamente, mientras Kevin convierte su mano en un martillo y con fuerza rompe el cristal que mantenía encerrado a Tetrax el cual es liberado.

- **¿El cristal?** \- pregunto Tetrax.

-Ya no sirve- dice Ronnie Anne.

- **¿Y Piedra?** \- volvió a preguntar Tetrax en lo que todos bajan la mirada creyendo lo peor – **Todo está perdido** \- dice ya resignado pero…

- **No…** \- dice Piedra que se regresa en sí y se empieza a levantar algo débil – **Las estrellas… siguen alineadas, todavía… hay tiempo** \- Piedra se pone de pie y usando la luz de las estrellas, regenera el cristal de su cabeza para sorpresa e impresión de todos – **Pero estoy… muy débil… para continuar, Lincoln… por favor** \- Piedra vuelve a arrancarse el cristal de su cabeza y se la confía al peliblanco y con este acto… Piedra desaparece.

-¿Qué se supone que debes hacer?- pregunto Kevin.

-No lo sé, pero se quien lo sabe- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix - **¡Diamante! lo sabe** -.

Diamante empezó a escalar algunas montañas y luego correr por algunos caminos, y luego por un puente, pero este era muy delgado y frágil y empezó a desmoronarse, Diamante ve eso y agarro el cristal con su boca y salto en el último segundo hasta llegar al otro lado y con esfuerzo sigue el camino escalando para llegar a la cima antes de que las estrellas dejen de estar alineadas.

Diamante siguió y siguió escalando por la montaña, en algunas partes había señal de que podía caer, pero afortunadamente logro seguir y llego a la parte más alta posible del planeta y se puso frente a las estrellas y levanto en alto el cristal siendo alumbrado por las estrellas y generar un brillo tan potente que se vio en todo el planta.

- **¡Lo hiso!** \- dijo Tetrax.

En eso, de la tierra empezó a formarse y salir del suelo varias estalactitas de cristal los cuales empezaron a tomar formar, y eran de varios Petrosapiens, algunos eran igual a Diamante y otro eran más delgados y mentones menos pronunciados dando a entender que eran Petrosapiens femeninos.

Diamante regreso al suelo y regresando a ser Lincoln el cual es abrazo por Julie.

-Eso fue increíble, todos están vivos nuevamente- dice Julie en lo que Ronnie Anne le da un ligero golpe en el brazo a Lincoln.

-Bien hecho Lame-O, estoy orgullosa de ti, salvaste a mucha gente- dice Ronnie Anne que noto la cara triste de Lincoln.

-No a todos- dice Lincoln viendo el cristal.

- **Si Lincoln… todos** \- Lincoln voltea y ve a Piedra vivo nuevamente.

-¡Piedra! ¡Estas vivo!- grito Lincoln feliz.

- **No, Piedra sigue en tu Omnitrix, yo soy Sugilite, guardián de Petropia** \- dice Piedra o ahora conocido como Sugilite.

-Creo que esto es tuyo- dice Lincoln regresándole el cristal a Sugilite y este sin problemas lo conecta de nuevo a su cabeza.

- **Estoy en deuda, como todos los habitantes de aquí** \- dice Sugilite en lo que los Petrosapiens vitorean y celebran que ellos y su planeta vuelven a existir en paz.

-Se podía decir que salvaste a una especie- dice Chase.

-No, solo termine el trabajo de Sugilite, es todo- dice Lincoln.

* * *

Tiempo después, la nave de Tetrax aterriza en el lugar donde estaban antes, y los chicos se bajan.

-Gracias por traernos Tetrax- dice Lincoln.

- **Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti después de lo que hiciste** \- dice Tetrax.

-Debes estar ansioso por regresar y ver a tus amigos- dice Jazz.

- **Así es, pero primero tengo un asunto pendiente con Vilgax** \- dice Tetrax.

-Crees que sea buena idea, es muy difícil de vencer amigo- dice Lincoln.

- **Talvez si… talvez no** \- dice Tetrax.

* * *

En Vilgaxia, más específico en el palacio de Vilgax…

- **¡Achuu!** \- Vilgax estaba en su trono estornudando mientras Psyphon le traía pañuelos – **Tengo moquitos… ¡Achuu! Achu** …-.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	98. Proyectado

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En la casa Loud, Ronnie Anne revisaba el ático mientras Lincoln y Rex estaban en un rincón esperando.

-Dime otra vez sobre ese mensaje, tengo tarea- dice Lincoln.

-Esperemos a los demás, así no tengo que repetirlo dos o seis veces- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Era un correo, quiero leerlo- dijo Rex.

-Una ayuda telepática llego a mi campo de energía, y esta casa de muñecas- dice Ronnie Anne encontrando algo y Lincoln lo reconoce.

-No es una casa de muñecas, es un cuadrilátero de peleas- dice Lincoln.

-Con muñecas adentro- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Figuras de acción- Lincoln toma el juguete –Son Ace Savvy y Jack el Tuerto, están en perfecto estado y son coleccionables-.

-Pues parecen muñe…- decía Ronnie Anne que de pronto siente una especie de jaqueca.

-¿Estas bien?- dice Lincoln preocupado.

-Algo… recibo…- decía Ronnie Anne que con su magia crea una especie de pantalla circular y en ella aparece… Helen la Plomero Kineceleran.

- ** _¿Puedes escucharte Ronnie Anne? ¿Encontraste a Lincoln?, necesitamos ayuda_** \- decía Helen.

-¿Es Helen?- decía Rex cuando… llegan los demás al ático.

¿Hologramas?, siempre que venimos a tu casa están jugando videojuegos o perdiendo el tiempo- dice Kevin.

- ** _No puedo escucharlos, si reciben este mensaje, hay un peligro extremo_** \- dice Helen.

-No me concentro, estoy perdiendo el mensaje- dice Ronnie Anne.

- ** _No tenemos mucho tiempo, necesitamos ayuda desesperadamente, es una situación de vida o muerte… por favor_** \- decía Helen cuando… Ronnie Anne cae terminando forzosamente en mensaje.

-¿Estas bien hermana?- dice Jazz.

-Sí, estoy mucho mejor que esos niños Plomeros- dice Ronnie Anne.

-¿Bien, alguien me va a explicar o…?- decía Kevin.

-Yo también quiero saber- dice Julie.

-Ella era Helen, una Kineceleran, él y su amigo Manny un Tetramand son Plomeros, o al menos eso dicen, tenían las insignias y el equipo pero… no sabían cómo hacer exactamente el trabajo- dice Chase.

-Metían a cualquiera al Proyector, alienígenas buenos, malos, hasta a E.V.O.s metían allí, no sabían diferenciar, hasta quisieron meterme allí- dijo Rex.

-Y una vez que aclaramos las cosas, decidieron ellos meterse al Proyector para sacar a los que no debían meter, no hemos sabido de ellos en mucho tiempo hasta ahora- dijo Jazz.

-Pues… como ella se oyó están en problemas- dice Julie.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿quieres ayudarlos cierto?- dice Patty en lo que Julie asiente.

-Oh no, tu no iras, he estado allí yo…- decía Kevin.

-Puedo soportarlo, no por nada yo soy…- decía Julie.

-Ninguno se arriesgara, si alguien va yo lo hare, tengo experiencia en sobrevivir a lo que sea y tengo cicatrices que lo prueban- dice Rex.

-Alto Cabeza metálica, sé que puedes con muchas cosas, pero ninguno sabemos nada de allí, y yo seré el que se ofrezca- dice Chase.

-No, no arriesgare a que ninguno vaya- dice Lincoln.

-¿No la escuchaste?, necesitan ayuda- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Lo se… y por eso iré yo solo y no escuchare un NO como respuesta, y es una orden- dice Lincoln dejando a los demás sin habla.

* * *

 **Proyectado**

En las bodegas de Royal Woods, en una en específico, Lincoln se colocaba una especie de arnés de seguridad.

-¿Por qué necesito usar esto?- dice Lincoln.

-Quieres quedarte atrapado allí y que te pierdas sin ninguna posibilidad de que salgas- dice Kevin preparando todo con unos teclados.

-Gracias por aliviar la presión- dice Lincoln con sarcasmo.

-El punto es que va a ser difícil sacarte- dice Jazz llegando con un cable.

-Puedo crear una puerta temporal al Proyector, ese cable es lo único que te conecta aquí- dice Ronnie Anne.

-No es un cable, la serpiente del Plomero es un sistema interdimensional que no puede romperse y vale mucho dinero, así que eres afortunado que yo lo tenga- dice Kevin.

-Ah… lo extrañas ciertos- dice Julie tratando de pellizcar la mejilla de Kevin.

-No, bueno si… pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer que asistir a su funeral- dice Kevin.

-Sin mencionar que las chicas te mataran- dice Rex con algo de burla.

Entonces… Ronnie Anne cierra los ojos para luego abrirlos y con su magia… abre un portal en la compuerta de la cochera.

-He retraído la energía del mensaje de Helen, quisiera llevarte hasta donde está pero… no sé cuánto tiempo lo mantenga abierto- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Tranquila hermana, si necesitas una recarga, aquí estoy para dártela- dice Jazz.

Mientras Lincoln se pone su traje y enciende sus botas anti-gravedad para levitar y vuela entrando al portal.

-Suerte amigo, vuelve a salvo- dice Chase.

* * *

Al cruzar por el portal, Lincoln llega a una dimensión de un inmenso cielo rojo de un tono que lo hace aterrador además de grandes y pequeños asteroides que flotaban por allí.

-¿Esto es El Vacío? Pues sí que es grande- dice Lincoln impresionado por el tamaño del lugar y luego voltear para ver que el portal se cerró, pero gracias al cable sigue conectado a la tierra.

Pero entonces… se escucha un grito y ve a una criatura parecida a un Vulpimancer con alas de murciélago y tentáculos llevándose a un sujeto que pedía ayuda.

-Resiste, ya voy- dijo Lincoln que vuela hacia la criatura y usando el cable lanza un pedazo de asteroide el cual choca con la criatura el cual suelta al sujeto y este le ruge a Lincoln y este sin otra huye siendo perseguido –Esto sería más fácil…- Lincoln hábilmente esquiva los rayos de la boca la criatura –Si no estuviera atado-.

Lincoln seguía volando pero entonces… ve un asteroide partido a la mitad, luego ve a la criatura y…

-Muy bien, veamos si eres tan listo feo- dice Lincoln se vuela hasta salir del otro lado siendo perseguid por la criatura que choca con el cable que Lincoln uso como una especie de bloqueo el cual hace que la criatura choque con otros asteroides y luego cayendo noqueado hacía del vació del Vacío.

Lincoln bajo el casco sonríe porque su plan salió bien y luego vuela hacia el civil que estaba de rehén de la criatura.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Lincoln.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que una vez que mi captura fuera publicada, no me dejarían caer en las manos de D'Void! ¡Hay que irnos, el regresa y no regresa solo!- dice el sujeto salvado por Lincoln.

-Eh si… claro- dice Lincoln que agarra al sujeto y se van volando lejos de allí.

* * *

Luego en otro asteroide acompañado de una fogata.

-Si conoces al El Wrench, debe ser advertido, toda la dimensión se desestabilizara- dice el sujeto.

-Tranquilo, y por cierto ¿Quién es El Wrench? Y ¿Quiénes son los Ayudantes?- pregunto Lincoln.

-¿No eres un Ayudante? Pero como es posible que no hayas escuchado de El Wrench, es la única persona que se atreve a venir aquí y confrontar a sus guardias-.

-Tranquilízate y explícate de nuevo que no entiendo nada- dice Lincoln cuando… unos disparos laser casi le dan…

-¡Los Guardianes nos encontraron!- dice le sujeto asustado y Lincoln sin otra iba a usar el Omnitrix para pelear pero…

- **¡Yeehaa!** \- Lincoln mira hacia arriba y allí estaba Manny montado sobre una extraña criatura similar a un dragón mutante y disparaba sus armas para ahuyentar a los llamados Guardianes.

-¡Los Ayudantes!-.

Los Guardianes iban a contratacar pero algo veloz golpea a las criaturas aladas.

- **¡Cómanse mi polvo!** \- dice Helen que fue la responsable de atacar a aquellas criaturas – **Vamos no tenemos mucho… Lincoln sabía que vendrías** -.

- **¿Qué es lo que él hace aquí?** \- pregunto Manny.

- **Yo lo llame, lo necesitamos Manny** \- dice Helen.

-No se preocupen, los regresare a casa, solo tomen mi mano y mis amigos nos jalaran- dice Lincoln.

- **No Lincoln, tu no entiendes** \- dice Helen cuando… escuchan un rugido muy aterrador.

- **Es D'Void** \- dice Manny.

-¡El rey ha llegado, tengo miedo, todo está perdido!- dice el sujeto con miedo y queriendo correr por su vida pero… Manny lo detiene.

- **Todavía no viejo** \- dice Manny que sube al sujeto sobre su dragón y Manny le da la orden de irse volando de allí.

- **Lincoln, debes irte, eres muy valioso para caer en las manos de D'Void, seremos señuelos y lo alejaremos** \- dice Helen.

-¿Qué?, oh no, aquí estoy y los puedo ayudar a vencerlos- dice Lincoln.

- **Nadie puede vencer a D'Void, ve por El Wrench, ayúdalo** \- dice Manny que junto a Helen van a enfrentarse a los Guardianes.

-Si claro, como si me quedara sentado a esperar- dice Lincoln que iba a volar para ayudar pero… al parecer llego al límite del cable porque ya no puede avanzar más.

Mientras con Manny y Helen ambos seguían luchando con los guardianes a su manera, Manny usando sus armas laser y Helen sus habilidades de combate y su velocidad mientras Lincoln no puede ni moverse de done esta y entonces todos ven una multitud de guardianes rodeando algo y entonces estos se esparcen…

-¿Quién se atreve a desafiarme?- dice una voz que llegaba volando allí… el cual recibía los disparos láseres de Manny pero este no recibe ningún daño, entonces Lincoln voltea y reconoce a D'Void o más bien era…

-¡Dr. Animo!- dijo Lincoln viendo que era el mismo científico loco que ahora tenía un cuerpo más tonificado y ejercitado, y una capa hecha quizás de piel de algún animal.

Manny seguía disparando sin éxito hasta que es atacado por un Guardián por la espalda y siendo agarrado del cuello por Animo o ahora llamado D'Void.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?, uno de sus detestables Ayudantes- dice D'Void.

- **¡Manny!** \- dice Helen que iba corriendo para atacar pero D'Void la ve y también la agarra del cuello.

-¿No los puedo ayudar, Ayudantes? No hay esperanza- dice D'Void mientras Lincoln intentaba ir pero entonces ve el cable y entonces… ya no tenía opción.

* * *

En la tierra, los demás seguían esperando alguna señal de Lincoln pero entonces… ven el cable caerse al suelo.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-No lo sé, hay que traerlo- dice Kevin en lo que Rex y Chase jalan la palanca de reversa de la máquina del cable de Plomeros y jalan el cable de regreso pero entonces… ven que el cable regresa pero el extremo estaba roto como si alguien lo hubiera rompido, pero sin señal de Lincoln.

Al ver eso, todos creen lo peor y se veían más preocupados que antes.

* * *

Regresando al Vacío, D'Void aun tenia atrapado a Manny y Helen sin señal de soltarlos…

-Ahora dime Ayudante, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a tu líder?- pregunto D'Void.

- **No importa lo que nos hagas D'Void, nunca traicionaremos al Wrench** \- dice Manny.

-Talvez piensen diferente cuando vean a mis mascotas jugar con su amiguito- dice D'Void.

- **Noo…** \- dice Helen que ve como D'Void lanza a Manny hacia alguna parte para ser comido por los Guardianes pero… un golpe de electricidad hace que las criaturas aladas se larguen.

-¿Quién se atreve?- pregunta D'Void.

- **Es muy maleducado maleante, primero se dice _Noc noc_ , y después se dice "¿Quién se atreve?"**\- dice Cerebrón que llevaba cargando de Manny.

-¿Te burlas de D'Void?- dice D'Void.

- **O también conocido como Dr. Animo, si me burlo de ti, lo hare ahora, y lo voy a hacer con delicadeza** \- dice Cerebrón que salta sujetando a D'Void con sus pinzas, pero él no siente dolor alguno.

-¿Conoces mi nombre Ayudante? ¿Cómo?- dice D'Void.

- **Aunque soy mucho más modesto al alardear, hay días en que salgo de mi cascaron** \- dice Cerebrón abriendo su coraza craneal y soltando una descarga que le da en la cabeza a D'Void haciendo que suelte a Helen antes de que la descarga la alcance – **Es difícil creer que ese electro-encefálico rayo debió ser más que suficiente para advertirlo** -.

- **Créelo, es hora de irnos** \- dice Helen que agarra tanto a Cerebrón como a Manny e irse corriendo de allí.

-Un… Ayudante sabe mi nombre, pero no por mucho- dice D'Void.

* * *

En una especie de mina en un asteroide, algunos Guardianes se llevaban algunas cosechas de los granjeros, pero si eso no fuera mucho, uno de los Guardianes se lleva a uno de los granjeros.

-¡No a mi hijo! ¡Te he dado todo! ¡No te lo lleves por favor!- decía el granjero que sin poder hacer nada solo veían como se llevaban a su hijo mientras el solo cae al suelo llorando, mientras Lincoln, Manny y Helen estaban escondidos en una cueva del mismo asteroide.

-Vamos, debemos ayudar- dice Lincoln que iba a perseguir al Guardián pero…

- **No** \- dice Manny deteniendo a Lincoln además revelando que su mano izquierda superior es ahora una garra robótica.

-¿Qué le paso a tu…?- pregunta Lincoln.

- **D'Void es muy fuerte para pelear** \- dice Manny entrando a la cueva.

-¿Qué rayos pasa en este lugar?- pregunto Lincoln viendo como el granjero entra a la cueva viendo que adentro estaba decorado como una cabaña.

- **Gracias por escondernos… me da pena lo de tu hijo** \- dice Helen tratando de calmar al granjero.

-D'Void el… se lleva todo, la única esperanza es El Wrench y sus ayudantes- dice el granjero.

-¿Quién es El Wrench?, y pensándolo bien ¿Quién eres?, se supone que el Vacío es una prisión- dice Lincoln.

-No… no una prisión, una colonia penal- dice el granjero contando una historia –Hace mucho… los Galvan crearon esta dimensión para llevar a los criminales de todo el universo, para algunos fue la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo, mis ancestros han cultivado estos asteroides por mucho tiempo-.

- **Sin embargo otros mundos descubrieron el Vacío y mandaron allí a sus criminales** \- dice Helen.

- **Pero los Galvan vieron ese problema y crearon a los Guardianes a los Guardianes del Proyector** \- dice Manny.

-No era una vida fácil, pero era aceptable, hasta que… D'Void llego y tomo el control de los Guardianes y ahora es el gobernante absoluto de este lugar, toda la Coremita es de él, se la apropio- dice el granjero terminando su historia.

-Oh vaya… esto es mi culpa- dice Lincoln.

- **¿Cómo que tú culpa?** \- pregunto Manny.

-Verán, ya he peleado contra D'Void antes, en la tierra su verdadero nombre el Dr. Animo, y puede controlar a los animales, creo que debe ser eso como ha controlado a los Guardianes, en nuestra última pelea y dejara de ser un dolor de cabeza, lo mande aquí… no me hubiera imaginado que acabaría así de mal- dice Lincoln.

- **Bien, eso explica mucho pero… TU peleaste con D'Void ¿Cómo sobreviviste?** \- pregunta Manny.

-No solo sobreviví, le gane como cuatro veces, su invulnerabilidad y fuerza extrema son totalmente nuevas, no las conocía- dice Lincoln.

- **Bien, llévanos a la tierra, iremos por equipo, refuerzos y terminaremos con D'Void de una vez por todas** \- dice Manny.

-Esa ya no es opción, perdí el cable, ya no puedo traer a mis amigos, estoy atrapado como ustedes- dice Lincoln.

- **Genial, sí que es bueno Helen, no se puede salvar el solo** \- dice Manny que iba a seguir regañando pero Helen lo detiene.

- **Tranquilo Manny, ha peleado con D'Void antes, talvez pueda ayudarnos, de todas maneras nosotros no lo decidimos** \- dice Helen mientras que Manny solo acepta esto a regañadientes.

* * *

Mientras, llegando a otra zona del Vacío…

-¿Aquí es donde viven?- pregunto Lincoln.

- **Aquí es donde EL vive, nosotros no tenemos hogar** \- dice Manny.

-¡Helen!- grito alguien volando en una mochila cohete encima de los demás, era un chico de piel morena de cabello negro, mechón blanco, además de tener muchos picos en sus brazos y mejillas, tenía un traje similar a los de Helen y Manny –Que has hecho, trajiste a una de afuera, nadie puede ver al Wrench, ¡nadie!-.

- **Es un amigo Pierce, es la razón por la que estamos aquí** \- dice Helen.

-Talvez, o talvez este chico es de esos que cambian su forma y solo muestran lo que quieren ver- dice Pierce.

-Está bien, está bien, si me quieres llevar a ver a tu jefe bien, y si no, pues yo mismo entrare- dice Lincoln.

-Solo hay una manera de hacerlo, cruzar por aquí- dice Pierce aterrizando en el camino de piedra que conecta el extremo del camino con el lugar donde está el Wrench –Y derrotarme-.

-Me parece bien, tú tienes picos, yo este traje con armas y diseñadas por una genio, es lo justo o ¿cómo lo quieres?- pegunto Lincoln.

Pero Pierce hace alargar uno de los picos que tiene en el brazo, se lo arranca y se lo lanza a Lincoln.

-Toma, es para ti- dice Pierce mientras Lincoln atrapa el pico que ahora usa como bastón.

-Un pico vs 300, te llevarías bien con mi hermana, también es competitiva- dice Lincoln.

-Y estas muerto espía- dice Pierce alargando y afilando todos los picos de su cuerpo y va directo al ataque contra Lincoln.

Lincoln se defiende el primer golpe con el pico y esquiva una patada por parte de Pierce y luego volver a defenderse con el pico de los golpes y patadas de Pierce que lo hacen retroceder lentamente.

Luego Pierce hace un movimiento en que se para de una mano para dar una patada de gancho, pero Lincoln bloquea y trata de hacer caer a Pierce con el pico, el cual resulta y Pierce cae quedando sus picos atorados y clavados en el suelo.

Lincoln corre para atacarlo, pero Pierce con la fuerza de su pierna rompe el pico que Lincoln tenia y se rompe las que tenía en sus brazos para liberarse.

-Oh genial- dice Lincoln de manera sarcástica al ver su única "arma" partida en dos y ver como Pierce corre hacia él.

Sin embargo Lincoln se sigue defendiendo con ahora dos mini bastones, que son tirados al suelo con un hábil movimiento de Pierce.

-Cuidado, es mi mano con la que juego videojuegos- dice Lincoln sacudiéndose su mano derecha.

Entonces Pierce corre para atacarlo, pero Lincoln esquiva pasando entre las piernas de Pierce y agarrarlo por la espalda, pero Pierce hace crecer sus espinas en la espalda lo cual sorprende a Lincoln y este al parecer cae al vacío lo cual sorprende a Helen y Manny.

Pierce solo miraba por donde cayó el héroe y entonces… ve como regresa volando gracias a sus botas y aterriza.

-¿Te gusto la lección?- dice Pierce.

-Sí, tu ganas, además perdí el arma que me diste- dice Lincoln en lo que Pierce sonríe.

-No lo hiciste mal, ya sé que eres humano a pesar de la máscara- dice Pierce mientras Lincoln abre el visor de su casco mostrando su rostro –Uno de los espías de D'Void me habría destrozado en unos segundos-.

-Si- dice Lincoln en lo que Manny baja su arma.

- **Pero no habría durado tanto** \- dice Manny.

-Vamos, te llevare con El Wrench- dice Manny que guía a Lincoln revelando que detrás de una capa de niebla había una especie de cueva con una cortina que simulaba una puerta y Pierce entonces abre la entrada.

-No… comas nada de lo que te ofrezca- dice Pierce en voz baja en lo que Lincoln entra.

Y ve que en el lugar estaba todo lleno de equipo básico de tecnología y al fondo cerca de una fogata, había un ser encapuchado cocinando algo con una sartén.

-Eh… Señor Wrench… no quiero meterme en medio de su guerra pero… pero esta dimensión está desestabilizándose- dice Lincoln.

-Porque no me lo dices mientras preparo una receta que consiste en hacer una sopa con ciempiés- dice el Wrench o más bien era… Albert, el abuelo de Lincoln.

-¡Pop-Pop!- grito Lincoln sorprendido al ver a su abuelo en este lugar.

-Jajaja, hola hijo, veo que la nieve sigue en su lugar- dice Pop-Pop revolviendo el cabello de su nieto.

-Je, bueno y… me vas a explicar, mamá no ha sabido de ti en… un mes- dijo Lincoln.

-Bueno, mientras tú estabas protegiendo al pueblo, descubre que cosas raras pasaban aquí y decidí investigar, quería volver pero al ver lo mal que estaban estos chicos… decía Albert.

-Te quedaste y tratar de detener por todas a Animo- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, o por lo menos detenerlo lo más que se pueda- dice Albert.

-Tú eres el Wrench, y los ayudantes son los Plomeros, ya lo entiendo- dice Lincoln.

-Pierce me ayudo a reunir a todos los que querían pelear contra D'Void, pero basta de mí, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Y cómo fue que Pierce te gano?- pregunta Albert.

-La verdad de haberme trasformado lo hubiera vencido, así que lo deje ganar- dice Lincoln.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Pierce que alarga las púas de su cara.

-Pensé que era la única forma de conocer al Wrench… o a Pop-Pop- dice Lincoln en lo que Pierce se calma –Lo único que sé, es que el Proyector se está desintegrando- dice Lincoln.

-Está sucediendo más pronto de lo que pensé, ¡Pierce trae a tu equipo!- dice Albert en tono de orden.

* * *

Un rato después… el grupo de resistencia estaba reunido que consistía en Lincoln, Pierce, Manny, Helen y otros tres alienígenas, uno era una subespecie de Vulpimancer, un alíen verde con patas de araña y otro de color rojo que tenía humo saliendo de su fosas nasales.

-Esto es Coremita- dice Albert enseñando un pedazo de piedra con una textura parecida al oro.

- **Lo sabemos, la mitad de los que viven aquí están esclavizados en las minas buscando Coremita** \- dice Manny.

-Lo que no sabes es porque- dice Albert usando un aparato que enseña una imagen en tres dimensiones de una especie de aparato.

-D'Void quema la Coremita y la hace gases, lo cual alimenta su apertura dimensional y está haciendo un hoyo en la barrera entre las dos dimensiones- dice Pierce.

- **D'Void quiere escapar, y llevar su ejército de Guardianes para conquistar la tierra** \- dice Pierce.

-Las tácticas clásicas no son una opción, debemos planear un ataque a su ciudadela- dice Pierce.

Lincoln por su parte al escuchar todo eso y ver bien los planos de la máquina de D'Void… se le ocurre un plan.

-¿Por qué llegar hasta allá?, si tenemos quien nos lleve- dice Lincoln que atrae la atención y curiosidad del grupo.

* * *

Regresando a la mina del granjero, con fuerza ponía algunos sacos que posiblemente tengan más Coremita cosechada que pone en cargamentos y los Guardianes se los llevan directo a la guarida de D'Void.

Sin embargo al ver eso el granjero sonríe sospechosamente por esta acción.

Los Guardianes entonces siguen volando hasta una fortaleza, donde varios esclavos en fila lanzaban Coremita en el agujero de la máquina que era sostenida por cuatro soportes y en la cima un enorme taladro que creaba una especie de agujero posiblemente para crear una apertura entre las dimensiones.

En ese momento el Guardia deja el cargamento en medio del lugar y entonces…

-¡Ahora!- debajo de todos esos sacos, Albert y el grupo de resistencia salen de allí para un ataque sorpresa.

Lincoln activa el Omnitrix y ser…

- **¡Multi Ojos!** \- grito mientras lanzaba energía y láseres de sus ojos el cual les daba a los Guardianes quedando noqueados en el suelo.

Manny por su parte corre y con su fuerza golpea a uno, mientras Helen con su velocidad esquivaba los ataques de los Guardianes y dar un salto que hace que golpee a varios en el aire.

Los aliados alienígenas por su parte luchaban a su modo haciendo que los esclavos huyan del lugar, en eso Pierce salta y era rodeado de Guardianes pero gracias al lanzar sus púas noquea a todos.

Albert por su parte huía de uno pero con un hábil movimiento para su edad, se sube encima de un Guardián y usando un bastón de metal golpea en un punto vital de la criatura logrando que este caiga al suelo y Albert aterriza.

-Lincoln, debemos ir al generador, Pierce vienes conmigo, tenemos que derribar a esa cosa- dice Albert al ver la maquina aun protegida por muchos Guardianes, pero Multi Ojos usa su ojo central disparando una poderosa energía que hace que los Guardianes huyan y el trio llegan al generador de la máquina –Buen trabajo hijo-.

- **Aún no he terminado** \- dice Multi Ojos volteando hacia atrás y ve que alguien sale por la entrada de un posible cuarto de la ciudadela y era D'Void que salía con más Guardianes tras él, Multi Oojos entonces seguía lanzando disparos pero D'Void sin problemas los bloqueaba con su mano y Multi Ojos regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Ja, el abuelo del niño héroe es el famoso Wrench y por su supuesto el joven Lincoln Loud, siempre es un placer terminar con su insignificante vida- dice D'Void.

-Como veo estar en este lugar no te ha disminuido lo loco- dice Lincoln.

-Ja, en lugar de darme un castigo, me diste una oportunidad y lograr mis objetivos- dice D'Void.

-¿Todavía eres un doctor Animo?, porque esto te va a doler- dice Lincoln activando del Omnitrix y ser… - **¡Cuatrobrazos!** \- Cuatrobrazos salta y usa sus cuatro puños para golpear a D'Void que lo lleva abajo cubierto de escombros de su escalera – **Ves, te dije que dolería** -.

-Dame un momento…- dice D'Void levantándose de allí sin ningún rasguño –Y te mostrare dolor de verdad-.

- **No gracias, yo paso** \- dice Cuatrobrazos que intenta usar su puño pero D'Void sin problemas lo sujeta y lo levanta lanzándolo hacia la pared del lugar.

-Hahahaha, es una lástima que acabe así, pero casi taladro la pared dimensional, y tenemos todo un planeta que conquistar- dice D'Void en lo que Cuatrobrazos se levanta y decide cambiar a…

- **¡Shocksquatch!, ten una descarga que vas a disfrutar** \- dice Shocksquatch que golpea el suelo y una onda eléctrica se dirige hacia D'Void, pero este la recibe sin recibir daño alguno y entonces camina lentamente hacia Shocksquatch y sin piedad lo patea fuertemente hacia el otro lado haciendo que regrese a ser Lincoln.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Albert que ayuda a su nieto a levantarse –El ataque de metano de Fuego Pantanoso-.

-No sirve Pop-Pop, él es más fuerte, cuando pelee con el afuera de aquí Cerebrón le gano, pero aquí…- decía Lincoln que nota que mientras D'Void caminaba hacia ellos, una especie de energía del suelo iba hacia el –Eso es… resiste Pop-Pop- dijo Lincoln corriendo hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Albert.

-Lincoln Loud huye de mí, El Wrench a mi disposición y un mundo que conquistar- dice D'Void estando frente a frente a Albert.

-Creo que este día va a ser muy largo, ojala hayas desayunado bien- dice Lincoln que estaba en la horilla del generador de la máquina.

-¿Qué?- dice D'Void sin entender lo que Lincoln quiso decir.

¡Lincoln, aléjate de allí!- dijo Albert.

-Este tubo… no solo enciende el taladro, le da energía, por eso es mucho más fuerte aquí… y por eso debo eliminarlo- dijo Lincoln que cae directo al agujero de la máquina.

-¡NO!- grito Albert mientras Lincoln que aun iba cayendo activa el Omnitrix y se ve la luz que indica que se está trasformando… -¡Lincoln!- grito Albert creyendo que su nieto había muerto por las llamas del foso.

-Pronto estarás con el- dice D'Void preparándose para atacar, pero Albert no se rendiría sin luchar… pero entonces…

Se detienen al escuchar un temblor y ven que de la maquina salía vapor y ven como poco a poco la maquina se iba congelando y congelando hasta llegar a la cima deteniendo el taladro provocando no solo que el portal se cierre si no que empiece a nevar como efecto secundario.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, toda la ciudadela se congelo provocando que los Guardianes dejaran de atacar y se retiren del lugar para gran consternación de D'Void.

-¡NO! ¡NOOOOO!- grito D'Void enojado que iba a atacar a Albert, pero este fácilmente lo noquea de dos golpes, revelando que D'Void perdió su poder y regresando a ser el débil y humano Dr. Animo.

Entonces ven que de varias estacas de hielo del foso, salía Frio revelando ser el causante del congelamiento y regresando a ser Lincoln.

-Buen trabajo- dice Lincoln.

-Es que, desayune muy bien- dice Albert.

Entonces Lincoln sonríe y regresa con los demás que sonríen y chocan los cinco celebrando que D'Void fue vencido.

-Pierce, encárgate de D'Void, los demás vean que todos estén fuera de la mina y vigilen a los guardias- dice Albert cuando… ven un brillo en una esquina y ven que un portal se está abriendo.

-¡Lincoln!, Gracias al cielo nos tenías preocupados- dice Ronnie Anne que con ayuda de Jazz mantenía abierto el portal.

-Date prisa, este portal se está cerrando- dice Jazz.

-Ya voy, vamos Pop-Pop- dice Lincoln que se detiene al ver que su abuelo no lo seguia.

-Yo no puedo irme todavía, primero tenemos que desmantelar este lugar- dice Pop-Pop haciendo que Lincoln dudara en irse –Jaja, tranquilo hijo regresare pronto, como crees que vine aquí- dice Pop-Pop enseñando un proyector.

-Ten cuidado y regresa o mamá llorara- dice Lincoln abrazando a su abuelo y corriendo hacia el portal que se cerraba pero este salta pero no llega pero… varios brazos lo ayudaban.

-Hora de irse a casa Linky- dice Julie que con ayuda a de Rex, Chase y Kevin jalaban a Lincoln de regreso, mientras Albert solo sonríe por eso al saber que a su nieto le cuidaban la espalda.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	99. Venganza

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En el Vacío, en una prisión en medio de la nada, una puerta de alguna celda explota ocasionando que la alarma encienda.

Entonces saliendo de la celda, había un ser de apariencia humanoide con aspecto cadavérico, tiene el pelo blanco, piel grisácea, manchas oscuras alrededor de los ojos, y una con forma de la nariz, tiene un traje completamente negro con una parte roja con huesos expuestos.

- _Alto entrégate, alto entrégate, alto entrégate_ , _alto entrégate_ \- decían unos guardias robots que venían a detener al prófugo.

Pero el prófugo disparar una energía similar a fuego amarillento que destruye con facilidad a los robot y este empieza a correr y luego volver a usar su poder contra una pared creando un gran hueco donde puede escapar.

El sujeto esquelético salta de allí aun corriendo hacia los muros de la prisión, mientras otro guardia robot disparar láseres desde la torre de seguridad, pero ningún tiro le daba y el sujeto volvió a disparar destruyendo la torre de seguridad y luego usando su poder para impulsarse hacia arriba evitando la reja laser del muro.

Entonces ve que atrás de varios asteroides flotantes hay un portal fuera del Vacío y este sin dudarlo empieza a saltar de asteroide en asteroide para llegar, pero no contaba que habría Guardianes del Proyector vigilando, pero el prófugo sin problemas evita sus embestidas, ráfaga de la boca e incluso sus mordidas hasta finalmente cruzar el portal escapando de allí.

* * *

 **Venganza**

En un enorme barco en el muelle de Royal Woods, un Caballero Eterno es mandado a volar estrellándose y quedando noqueado, pero dentro, debajo de la cubierta ocurría una batalla.

Otro caballero fue golpeado y mandado al suelo siendo el responsable Rath que agarro la pierna del caballero y lo lanzo como una pelota a otro grupo de caballero estrellándose contra unas cajas.

- **Hombres de hojalata, ¿Quieren pelear con Rath? Vamos hagámoslo** \- dijo Rath sacando sus garras – **Hay mucho de mí para todos ustedes** -.

-Esperen… nuevo plan… ¡Corran!- dijo un caballero que junto a sus compañeros iban a huir, pero allí estaba Kevin con sus manos convertidas en martillos.

-Mala idea- dice Kevin golpeando el suelo pero los caballeros intentan correr por otro camino pero justo al frente de ellos…

-La chica o el tigre ustedes eligen… ok- dice Julie que usa su yoyo y al parecer ataco.

Luego se ve como Rath usando su fuera ata a los caballeros con una viga de acero para que no huyan.

- **¿Quieren intentar dos caídas de tres?** \- dice Rath en lo que el caballero suspira por ese chiste, pero Rath se burla justo cuando vuelve a la normalidad –Si claro, como si me importara-.

-Aquí Julie alias Lady rose, los caballeros del barco están quietos- dice Julie usando la insignia.

- _Nosotros ya nos encargamos de los del muelle, no fueron problema, cambio_ \- dice Ronnie Anne desde la otra línea.

-Así que los Caballeros ya no están molestando ¿eh?- dice Lincoln.

-Quizás se vuelvan más fuerte pero no más listos- dijo Kevin.

* * *

Ya después todos reunidos fuera.

-Pudimos ir en la nave, pero no, el muelle está cerca para ir volando… para ustedes- dice Kevin.

-Tranquilo amigo, yo te llevo- dice Chase que se transforma en Pterodactyl.

-Pasamos por una bebida de camino- dice Rex.

-No puedo, tengo que llegar a casa pronto- dice Kevin poniéndose su máscara para parecer humano.

-Te confieso algo, me sorprendió que tuvieras casa, recordando tu "lejano pasado"- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Es cierto, ya todos lo sabemos- dice Jazz.

-Mi mamá necesitaba una casa cuando destruí la otra… ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que vivía en una cabaña en el bosque?- dice Kevin.

-Allí o en una cueva subterránea- dice Rex en lo que todos no evitan reírse.

* * *

Ya después, Chase deja a Kevin cerca y se retira volando…

-Hay ese Rex no pierde oportunidad de molestarme…- decía Kevin que iba a cruzar pero… -No…- ve su casa con un gran hoyo donde estaba la puerta y las ventanas rotas y Kevin entra y quitarse la máscara para buscar -¿Mamá?- Kevin buscaba en todos lados, desde debajo de escombros hasta muebles en el suelo, pero nada -¡Mamá!-.

-Kevin… salí de compras- dice una señora de cabello corto hasta el cuello, pantalones azules y un suéter negro, la cual deja algunas bolsas de compras y no parecía impactada por el desastre de su casa.

-Mamá- dice Kevin abrazando a su madre y este se lo regresa -¿Qué sucedió aquí?- pregunto al ver el estado de su casa.

-Pues… parece que nos asaltaron- dice la madre de Kevin.

-La televisión sigue allí, y tu caja de joyas, parece que entraron más bien buscando algo- dice Kevin.

-¿Buscar?- dice la madre de Kevin en lo que Kevin recoge algo del suelo, era una foto de él, al parecer d años con un señor de edad adulta, pero el cristal de la foto estaba roto.

-Hay no… mira lo que hicieron- dice Kevin viendo con tristeza la foto.

-Amor… hay algo que debí decirte… hace mucho tiempo- dice la madre de Kevin con algo de melancolía en su voz.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la casa Loud…

-Oye Lori, si un bote deja caer un ancla de 350 metros, y continua su marcha hasta que la cuerda este tensa y la cuerda forma un ángulo de 180º con el agua en línea, ¿Qué tan profundo es el agua?- dice Lynn con un libro en mano.

-¿Es solo curiosidad?- dice Lori.

-Ah, ya me conoces me gusta pensar en muchas cosas- dice Lynn.

-Si alguna te damos la respuesta no aprenderás nada- dice Lisa.

-Tengo derecho a pensar en otras cosas- dice Lynn.

-Si no pasas Trigonometría, creo que no tienes derecho- dice Kevin entrando a la casa.

-Oye, que no sabes tocar viejo- dijo Luna.

-Necesitas respuestas, ¿Dónde está Loud?, o sea su hermano- dice Kevin.

-Olvídalo, si ninguna de ellas da respuesta, mucho menos el- dice Lynn.

-No es ninguna broma, ¿Dónde está?- dice Kevin.

-¡Lincoln, tu amigo cabello de chica esta aquí!- grito Lola.

-Hola Kevin, creí que tenías planes- dice Lincoln bajando de las escaleras.

-Necesito que me digas lo que sabes de un sujeto llamado Ragnarok- dice Kevin muy seriamente.

-No lo conozco, ¿qué es lo que buscas?- dice Lincoln.

-Eso no te importa, necesito encontrarlo eso es todo- dice Kevin.

-Si buscas algo que ayudaremos- dice Rex saliendo de la cocina.

-No pedí ayuda, solo quiero información, si no saben, ni ustedes ni los demás se metan en esto- dice Kevin retirándose.

-Si claro, como si ignoráramos esto…- dice Lincoln cuando… recibe una llamada de su teléfono y entonces sale al patio –¿Hola?, ¿Qué? Ok, ponlos en la otra línea- dice Lincoln cuando recibe llamadas de sus compañeros.

-Linc, Kevin ya te pregunto sobre un tal Ragnarok- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, pero ni yo ni Rex sabíamos algo al respecto, ¿a ustedes también?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Fue a mi casa a preguntar, pero cuando dije que no, se marchó sin decir adiós- dice Jazz.

-Igual a mí- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-A mí no me pregunto, solo me pidió que no me metiera en algo que hacía, debe ser porque soy la nueva y no se tanto de alienígenas como ustedes- dijo Julie.

-Ragnarok… Ragnarok… esperen, creo haber oído ese nombre antes, vayan a mi casa, creo que conozco a alguien que nos puede dar la respuesta- dijo Chase.

* * *

En la mansión Scaleside…

-Chase, me habrías avisado que tus amigos vendrían a comer- dice Héctor.

-Traeré limonada señor- dijo Philip que va a la cocina.

-No papá, es algo más… personal- dice Chase.

-¿Y que podría ser hijo?- dice Héctor que abre una lata de soda.

-Eh papá… ¿has escuchado de un tal Ragnarok?- dice Chase que al momento de oír eso… al padre de Chase se le cae la lata al suelo derramando todo el líquido al suelo.

-¡¿Dónde oíste ese nombre?!- dijo Héctor cambiando su expresión de tranquilo a muy serio.

-De Kevin, como todos, lo está buscando- dijo Lincoln.

-Sonaba muy enojado y serio por saberlo- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Debió haberse enterado- dice Héctor con una voz algo melancólica.

-¿Enterarse?… ¿entonces si sabes algo Papá?- pregunto Chase.

-Si amo Chase- Chase voltea y ve que Philip regresa con limonadas –Y no hay día en que el amo Héctor no se lamente por ese día- dijo Philip en lo que Héctor saca de un cajón una foto y los chicos por curiosidad la ven-.

-Ah, ese es Pop-Pop- dijo Lincoln apuntando a alguien mayor en la foto.

-¡Y esa es mi abuela!- dijo Jazz sin creer.

-Tu abuela Janice, guau, no me dijiste que fue Plomera- dijo Julie.

-Y supongo que ese de allí es usted señor, ¿pero ese quién es?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-Él era Devlin Levin, mi compañero… y mi mejor amigo- dice Héctor con nostalgia.

-Jeje, que curioso, su nombre es casi parecido al de mi herma… ¿Levin?, ¿o sea que él es…?- decía Julie.

-Sí, Devlin… era el padre de Kevin… todo ocurrió mucho antes de que me retirara… fue nuestra última misión juntos- dice Héctor recordando aquel día…

* * *

 _Flashback_ …

Una nave Plomero surcaba el espacio esquivando disparos láseres provenientes de una nave mucho más grande que perseguía a la nave Plomero.

-Chicos, nos está alcanzando- dice un hombre de edad adulta de cabello negro y corto junto a un Héctor que se veía más joven y ambos con trajes de Plomeros piloteaban la nave.

- _Mi compañero y gran amigo Devlin Levin, muy energético y amigable_ -.

-¿Podemos ir más rápido chico?- dice un hombre que estaba en otra parte de la nave, era Albert unos poco años más joven que ahora, acompañado de una mujer un poco más joven que el que tenía el cabello rojo claro, era Janice Milton, la abuela de Jazz.

-Han intentado aletear los brazos- dice el señor que sin duda era Devlin Levin que gracias a su pilotaje esquivaba los disparos.

-Realmente quiere lo que le quitaste- dice Janice.

-Qué otra cosa puedo hacer, el tipo roba la energía de las estrellas y se las vende al mejor postor, ¿recuerdan?- dice Devlin.

-No ibas a dejar que absorbiera nuestro sol y matara a 60.000.000 de personas- dice Héctor.

-Así que robaste la llave que activa el campo de energía, lo sé, yo te salve de esa situación- dice Albert.

-Gracias por eso, ahora Héctor conduce rápido- dijo Devlin.

-Como tú diga amigo- dijo Héctor que seguía conduciendo junto a Devlin la nave, sin embargo uno de los cañones de la nave del enemigo le da al motor de la nave de los Plomeros, ocasionando algunas fallas internas y quedando varada.

-El rayo daño el motor, no tenemos escudos estamos solos- dice Janice.

Y para empeorar las cosas, la nave enemiga se pone encima de la ya quieta nave Plomera ocasionando que alguien sea tele-transportado al interior de la nave, y ese era… Ragnarok.

- ** _¿Dónde escondite mi llave?_** \- pregunto Ragnarok, pero los Plomeros en lugar de responder… sacan sus armas y disparan contra él, pero Ragnarok estaba sin ningún daño o rasguño.

-Bueno… eso no sirvió de nada- dice Héctor en lo que Ragnarok dispara su poder de energía, pero los Plomeros esquivan poniéndose detrás de los aparatos de comandos.

-Albert, intenta meterlo dentro del Proyector, los demás, llamemos su atención- dice Janice en lo que los demás asienten y seguían disparando a Ragnarok, mientras Albert llega hasta una puerta que se abre por medio del tacto donde habían muchas armas incluyendo un Poyector.

Pero cuando estaba por tomarlo, Ragnarok dispara su energía destruyendo las armas y que Albert cayera para atrás.

Mientras, Héctor y Devlin se esconden detrás para defenderse de los ataques del enemigo.

-No tengo municiones- dice Devlin tirando sus armas y sacándose el guante.

-Devlin no, sabes lo que pasara si usas tus poderes- dice Héctor deteniendo a su amigo.

-Se lo que pasara si no los uso- dice Devlin que sujeta un cable suelto y empieza a drenar la energía de ella y luego lanzarla hacia Ragnarok que a diferencia de las armas, este si lo hiso retroceder y causarle daño, pero entonces… se termina la energía –Genial, este no es mi día-.

Ragnarok se pone de pie y golpea a Devlin contra la ventana y entonces levanta el objeto donde estaban escondidos.

- ** _Basta de juegos ¿Dónde está mi llave?_** \- dice Ragnarok.

-La búscate debajo del sofá- dice Janice que al igual que Devlin se quita los guantes y dispara energía dorada hacia Ragnarok pero este la esquiva y se pone detrás de Janice y con un golpe la manda para el otro lado.

- ** _Qué lindo, sacrificándose por sus principios_** \- dice Ragnarok que vio que Héctor intenta golpearlo, pero este solo mueve su cabeza esquivando y golpeado a Héctor cayendo al suelo – ** _Pero ahora… veamos que sentirán cuando sufran por la pérdida de un amigo suyo_** \- dice Ragnarok apuntando a Héctor con su poder.

-No- dice Devlin tratando de ponerse de pie.

-No te preocupes por mi amigo, si la opción soy yo o el sistema solar… no hay otra opción- dice Héctor preparándose para el ataque.

- ** _Ultima oportunidad, ¿Mi llave o tu amigo? ¿Quién será?_** \- dice Ragnarok.

-No obtendrás nada de mí- dice Devlin de manera seria.

- ** _Tu amigo morirá_** \- dice Ragnarok disparando su poder pero Devlin sin dudarlo se usa como escudo recibiendo el ataque en lugar de Héctor.

-¡Devlin!- grito Janice que toma el Proyector y lo lanza a Albert.

-Pagaras por eso monstruo- dice Albert enojado enciende el Proyector y Ragnarok contrataca con su poder de fuego amarillo, pero el disparo del Proyector solo absorbía su poder hasta llegar a Ragnarok que al final entra sin que este hiciera algo para escapar.

Héctor se logra poner de pie y va con Devlin.

-Y… ¿Ragnarok?- dice Devlin.

-En el Proyector, a donde pertenece, tú solo relájate, vas a estar bien- dice Héctor.

-Sabemos que eso no es cierto amigo… esta… no es una mala forma de morir… salvando al mundo- dice Devlin.

-Devlin no, por favor, quédate con nosotros- dice Héctor aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Siempre estaré… con ustedes… dile a mi esposa… y a mi hijo… que los amo…- dice Devlin que da su ultimo respiro y cierra los ojos para siempre, muriendo como un héroe.

Mientras Albert y Janice solo cerraban los ojos en señal de pésame por Devlin.

-Lo hare viejo amigo… tienes mi palabra, te prometo que ellos estarán orgullosos- dice Héctor en lamento por la pérdida de no solo su compañero, su mejor y más grande amigo.

* * *

-Intentamos buscar su nave, pero desapareció cuando entro en el Proyector- dice Héctor con tristeza al recordar esa historia.

-Entonces… ¿lo que quiere Kevin con él es…?- decía Rex.

-Así es… ese monstruo, es el que asesino al papá de Kevin- dice Héctor seriamente.

* * *

Mientras en una zona de bodegas, Ragnarok tiraba y buscaba en todas partes desesperadamente.

- ** _¿Dónde estará Plomero? ¿Dónde la escondiste?_** \- decía Ragnarok.

-Qué diferencia hay, nunca la vas a usar- dice Kevin que estaba justo atrás de Ragnarok, y no se veía nada feliz por ver a Ragnarok.

- ** _Eres un Osmosiano ¿Qué quieres?_** \- pregunto Ragnarok.

-Mi nombre es Kevin Ethan Levin, mataste a mi papá, prepárate a morir- dice Kevin que convierte su mano derecha en un mangual y su izquierda en un martillo y va directo a Ragnarok, pero este con facilidad detiene su golpe y luego golpeando su cabeza contra la pared y si fuera poco, con facilidad arroja a Kevin fuera destruyendo la pared de la bodega.

- ** _El Plomero se revela antes de que lo elimine, primero debes decirme dónde encontrar mi llave_** \- dice Ragnarok.

-No te lo diría aunque lo supiera asesino- dice Kevin que intenta volver a atacar, pero Ragnarok esquivaba fácilmente sus golpes y luego ponerse por detrás y golpear a Kevin su poder de fuego amarillo y luego sujetarlo por el cuello y lanzarlo bien lejos por la entrada de las bodegas.

- ** _La llave…_** \- Ragnarok apunta su poder contra Kevin - ** _¡Ahora!_** -.

-Eso no sucederá jamás- dice Kevin en lo que Ragnarok iba a disparar pero… recibe un golpe que lo manda bien lejos.

 **-** Eres un maleducado, debes decir por favor- dice Rex y Kevin antes de decirle algo, llegan los demás.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimo?- pregunto Julie.

-Les dije que no se metieran- dice Kevin.

-Por favor, cuando te hemos escuchado- dijo Ronnie Anne en lo que Lincoln activa el Omnitrix…

- **¡Lodestar!** -.

- ** _Un Biosovortiano, interesante_** \- dice Ragnarok en lo que Lodestar usa su poder magnético para que dos puertas de bóveda atrapen a Ragnarok desde los dos lados, pero este sin problemas se las quita.

-Eso no funciono, ¡Que tal esto!- grito Jazz que dispara su energía de luz y Ragnarok contrataca con su poder que al parecer, estaban igualados pero entonces…

-¡No!- grito Kevin que empuja a Jazz.

-¡Kevin!- dice Julie pero Kevin la aparta.

-¡Eso mío!- dice Kevin que de nuevo transforma sus manos en armas para atacar, pero Ragnarok atrapa su brazo, luego le da un golpe en la cara y con un movimiento de lucha lo manda contra el suelo.

Entonces Chase con su cola sujeta el brazo de Ragnarok y con sus garras y le un zarpazo el cual hace retroceder a Ragnarok, Ronnie Anne disparar rayos mágicos, Jazz lanzaba energía, mientras Julie vuela sobre él y con su yoyo agarra un auto usado del lugar y lo usa para aplastar a Ragnarok y entonces Lodestar usa su poder para mandar a Rex alto y con sus _Punk buster_ aplasta el auto causando una explosión que Rex con ayuda de Chase escapan de allí.

-Nah, no era tan rudo- dijo Rex.

-Creo que tanto tiempo en la prisión lo debilito- dice Ronnie Anne cuando de esa explosión sale Ragnarok sin heridas –Oh no- dice asombrada como todos.

- ** _Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, la llave no está aquí, pero la encontrare_** \- dice Ragnarok que se tele-transporta de allí.

-Se fue… esto es culpa suya- dice Kevin enojado con los demás justo cuando Lodestar regresa a ser Lincoln –Lo dejaron escapar, les dije que no se metiera-.

-Hello amigo, somos un equipo, no dejaremos que hagas esto tu solo- dijo Jazz.

-Sobre todo porque no podías hacer mucho con él, de no haber llegado a tiempo, ya estarías frito- dijo Rex.

-Por lo tanto, te ayudaremos a capturas a ese fenómeno, no importa lo que hagamos- dice Lincoln.

-Si… capturarlo- dice Kevin con algo de sarcasmo en su voz y se iba a retirar…

-¿Y esa llave que está buscando? ¿Sabes dónde está?- pregunto Lincoln.

-No tengo idea- dice Kevin.

-¿Estás seguro?, ¿Quizás no sabes que sabes?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-No te entiendo Santiago- dijo Kevin.

-La información debe estar enterrada en tu subconsciente, solo te dolerá un segundo- dijo Ronnie Anne que rodea con magia su mano y entonces… parece que mete su puño en la cabeza de Kevin para impresión y sorpresa de los demás… pero después de 5 segundos… la quita.

-Auch, dijiste un segundo- dijo Kevin.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Lincoln.

-No podría estar mejor, ya sé dónde está esa llave- dijo Ronnie Anne.

* * *

Regresando a la casa de Kevin, todos buscaban en los escombros del lugar la llave que busca Ragnarok.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- pregunto Kevin buscando en unas cajas viejas.

-Confía en mi amigo yo…- decía Ronnie Anne cuando siente algo y… y se acerca a la foto rota de Kevin con su padre –Este es-.

-Siento decepcionarte amiga pero… es una vieja foto- dice Rex.

-De mí y mi papá, es uno de los poco recuerdos que tengo de el- dice Kevin cuando todos voltean y ven que alguien llegaba y era Ragnarok.

- ** _Por fin_** \- dice Ragnarok disparando su poder de fuego contra los chicos los cuales los hace caer a distintos lados de la casa y Raganrok recoge la foto.

-¡No, no lo toques!- grito Kevin tratando de ponerse de pie, pero Ragnarok lo patea haciéndolo aún lado y entonces saca la foto del marco y sin importarle nada lo arruga y lo tira como si fuera basura.

Entonces para mayor sorpresa, de alguna manera manipula el marco para darle una extraña forma y entonces esta toma la forma de la llave que tanto buscaba Ragnarok.

- ** _Que ingenioso era tu padre_** \- dice Ragnarok feliz de tener lo que buscaba.

-¡Dámelo!- grito Kevin golpeando a Ragnarok en la cara, pero este cansado de todo esto, primero cachetea a Kevin con su mano con su poder, luego un golpe en el estómago y luego un codazo en la espalda mandándolo al suelo.

- ** _Ya hemos jugado ese juego chico, sabes cómo termina_** \- dice Ragnarok preparando su poder pero…

Julie usa su yoyo para atar el brazo de Ragnarok y hacerlo golpearse a sí mismo y luego Chase le da un le da un rodillazo en el mentón y un puñetazo en la cara.

-Pero ahora hay nuevos jugadores- dice Lincoln activando el Omnitrix y transformarse en… - **¡Diamante!** -.

- ** _Realmente empiezas a molestarme_** \- dice Ragnarok disparando su fuego amarillo a Diamante, pero este se cubre con sus brazos absorbiendo esa energía y luego regresárselo a Ragnarok haciendo que se estrelle contra la pared.

- **Sin cargo extra, es parte del servicio** \- dice Diamante.

Rex activa sus _Bad axes_ para atacar pero Raganrok lo esquiva y lo patea hacia un lado, Jazz vuela y le dispara pero Ragnarok salta y la agarra del cabello y la arroja y Ronnie Anne levita los escombros y se los lanza, pero él los atrapa y se las arroja devuelta.

Julie usa su yoyo y lo vuelve a atrapar y crea un puño para golpearlo, pero Ragnarok se agacha esquivando y agarra la cuerda y jala a Julie para lanzar a un lado estrellándola contra Chase.

Kevin corre hacia el pero Ragnarok lo vuelve a golpear y lanzarlo contra Diamante derribando a ambos.

- ** _He desperdiciado mucho tiempo con estas tonterías, es hora de terminar un trabajo que me tomo muchos años_** \- dice Ragnarok que toma su llave y la coloca dentro de la cicatriz que tiene en la frente y entonces…

La nave de Ragnarok aparece levitando cerca de la atmosfera terrestre.

- ** _Mi nave, regreso del hiperespacio donde ha estado escondida por años, es solo la llave que sostiene mi nave en esta dimensión, llámenlo una medida de seguridad_** \- dice Ragnarok.

-No hay lugar donde puedas esconderte de mí- dice Kevin.

- ** _Estoy por extinguir tu sol Levin, tu mundo morirá, ¡No nos volveremos a ver!_** \- dice Ragnarok que se estaba tele-transportando pero… Rex le lanza algo antes de desaparecer.

-Se fue- dijo Julie.

-No del todo- dijo Rex sacando su teléfono y acciona una pantalla en tres dimensiones –Le lanzo un rastreador, como veo aún no se dio cuenta-.

-Eso fue brillante cabeza metálica- dijo Chase.

* * *

Después de eso, en la nave de Ragnarok… algo llega en medio del pasillo y eran los chicos que gracias a un hechizo de Ronnie Anne pudieron llegar pero, quedo cansada siendo ayudada por Jazz a caminar y luego esconderse por si alguien los vio.

-Oigan… ese viaje les causo nauseas- dice Lincoln algo mareado.

-No seas cobarde Loud, ¿Dónde está Ragnarok?- dice Kevin.

-Parece que aún no nos ha visto- dice Julie viendo por ambos lados.

-Nos dividiremos y cubriremos más terreno, ustedes a la puerta yo a estribor- dice Kevin.

-Oye, ¿Quién murió y te hiso líder?- dijo Jazz.

-Si tienes problemas con eso tú- dice Kevin.

-Basta, cubriremos más camino, pero no como tú dices, Chase, Julie, vayan con el, los demás conmigo- dice Lincoln en lo que todos se separan y cada grupo toma un camino.

-Nunca había visto a Kevin así, es como una persona diferente- dice Rex.

-Está pasando por muchas cosas, él amaba a su padre y… oh no, debemos encontrar a Ragnarok antes de que Kevin lo haga, no me gusta pensar en lo que él se atreverá a hacer- dice Lincoln.

-Están hablando del mismo Kevin, sé que no lo conozco tanto pero… él no se atrevería a…- dice Jazz.

-¡Chicos rápido, Kevin dice que lo vio por aquí!- dice Chase llegando rápido con los demás y el resto lo sigue a donde estaban Kevin y Julie.

-Kevin dice que lo vio entrar por allí, ¿estás seguro?- pregunto Julie.

-Así es, ahora entren rápido- dice Kevin en lo que los demás entran por esa puerta redonda.

-Prepárate Ragnarok, llego tu… oigan este no es un cuarto de control- dice Rex en lo que los demás voltean y ven que Kevin cierra la puerta.

-Esta es una… ¡una estación de escape!- dice Chase.

-¡Levin! ¡Esto no es gracioso, déjanos salir!- grito Jazz.

-Solo recuerden esto chicos, les pedí que no intervinieran- dice Kevin.

-¡Kevin, si oprimes ese botón no te lo perdonare, me oíste!- dice Chase pero Kevin sin dudarlo lo iba a oprimir pero…

-Kevin no… por favor, no lo hagas, queremos ayudarte… quiero ayudarte, sé que te debe doler lo de tu padre pero… puede que no lo entienda pero… pero… ¿¡EL ESTARIA FELIZ DE QUE CRUZARAS ESA LINEA ASI!?- dice Julie entre muchas lágrimas pero Kevin solo cierra los ojos.

-Lo lamento- dice Kevin que al final oprime el botón y la capsula de escape sale de la nave en dirección a la tierra, mientras los demás solo veían como ellos se alejaban de la nave.

-Kevin… que has hecho…- dice Julie triste para ser consolada por Jazz.

-Debe haber una forma de regresar, ¡Rex haz algo, lo que sea!- grito Lincoln.

-No hay controles, no hay mando, ni cabina en esta cosa, no podría manejar esta cosa, aunque quisiera- dice Rex.

-Está en piloto automático… eso significa- dice Chase bajando la mirada y Ronnie Anne pone su mano en el hombro de Chase.

-Si… Kevin esta solo- dice Ronnie Anne.

-Justo como lo planeo- dice Jazz.

* * *

Mientras en la cabina de la nave, Ragnarok tecleaba algunos comandos y la compuerta que bloqueaba la gran ventana frontal se abre viendo y apuntando al sol.

Entonces Ragnarok sonríe y regula y ajunta los controles de una máquina y entonces alrededor de la nave que estaba conformado por un gran anillo que tenía instalados unos objetos parecidos a paneles solares se ponían en posición reflejando el sol.

- ** _Campo de energía activado, comenzando drenaje de energía solar en 5… 4… 3… 2…_** \- dice Ragnarok que veía como su máquina encendía pero entonces…

-Hecho- dice Kevin que estaba justo atrás de Ragnarok.

- ** _Tú de nuevo, debí haberte eliminado cuando tuvo oportunidad_** \- dice Ragnarok.

-Ese fue tu error- dice Kevin en lo que Ragnarok pone su mano en un sistema de reconocimiento táctil.

Y entonces de la parte frontal de la nave que tenía tres estacas parecidas a garras brillaban formando tres esferas de energía que de alguna forma comenzaba a drenar la energía solar desde los paneles y estas energía entrando a la máquina que estaba en la cabina de la nave donde estaban tanto Raganrok como Kevin el cual veía sin creer lo que pasaba.

- ** _Esta vez… terminare el trabajo_** \- dice Ragnarok que corre hacia Kevin para darle un puñetazo pero Kevin lo esquiva.

-Uno de nosotros lo hará- dice Kevin convirtiendo sus manos en martillos y empezando a golpear y destrozar los controles de la nave.

- ** _¡Detente! ¡¿Sabes lo que haces?!_** \- grito Ragnarok.

-Se exactamente lo que hago, salvar a la tierra y vengar a mi padre- dijo Kevin.

- ** _El campo de energía es un balance delicado, si no haces lo correcto puede implosionar_** \- dice Ragnarok que lanza su ataque a Kevin, pero este lo evade haciendo que el ataque llegue a los controles.

-Gracias por la pista- dijo Kevin que corre hacia la cabina donde están los controles de la máquina y de la nave y Kevin una vez más los golpea con sus manos en forma de armas dañándolos.

Pero Ragnarok golpea a Kevin en la espalda y lo lanza hacia atrás pero entonces… nota que por los daños a los controles, la máquina de la nave sufría de la misma manera y empezó a ir en reversa regresándole su energía hacia el sol.

Sin embargo los daños en los controles llegaban cada vez más a los controles y también hacia la máquina que comenzaba a dañarse, y la nave cayendo a pedazos.

- ** _El campo esta desestabilizado_** \- dice Ragnarok viendo como su nave se caía a pedazos pero entonces, la máquina que era el campo se parte a la mitad y la pieza es mandado a volar rompiendo el vidrio de la ventana de la nave haciendo que todos los escombros empiecen a ser llevado fuera de ella.

Y la nave cada vez se hacía pedazos y sus partes siendo mandadas a volar por el espacio exterior, y sin opciones Ragnarok empezó a correr para escapar por las capsulas de escape y Kevin al verlo iba tras el pero…

Otra parte de la nave cae destrozando el puente y soporte donde ambos estaban y ambos empiezan a ser mandados a volar fuera de la nave, pero afortunadamente Kevin transforma su mano en una lanza y perforando el suelo se logra sujetar lo suficiente para no ser llevado fuera.

Pero entonces…

- ** _Toma mi mano, ¡por favor, sálvame!_** \- gritaba Ragnarok que le costaba sujetarse de un grueso cable de la nave y suplicando ayuda a su enemigo.

-¿Salvarte? ¡Mataste a mi padre recuerdas!- dice Kevin.

- ** _Si claro tu padre, pero él era un Plomero, un hombre honorable, no dejaría a nadie morir si pudiera ayudarlo_** \- dice Ragnarok que ve que el cable del que se sujeta se estaba separando – ** _Por favor… te lo ruego, por tu padre_** -.

Kevin entonces con fuerza se sujeta de un enganche del cable y con su mano trataba a alcanzar al de Ragnarok pero este se pasa de largo y saca algo de la cabeza de Ragnarok y era… la llave.

-Por mi padre- dice Kevin en lo el cable donde se sujetaba Ragnarok se termina rompiendo y el termina siendo mandado a volar, flotando y vagando para siempre por el vacío del espacio exterior.

Entonces la nave al final termina explotando por su desestabilidad lo cual era visto en la tierra por los demás que ya estaban en medio del bosque.

-¡Kevin!… no- dice Julie triste y empieza a llorar abrazando a Lincoln, mientras los demás solo bajaban la mirada tristes por haber perdido a un compañero.

-Él fue un héroe Julie… hasta su último día- dice Lincoln.

-Si claro- todos voltean hacia atrás sin creerlo –Es bueno notar que me aprecian chicos- era Kevin que estaba vivo y a salvo milagrosamente de la explosión.

-¡Estas vivo!- dice Rex sin creer y Julie corre hacia él y lo abraza.

-Estaba preocupada- dice Julie.

-Oye, soy un sobreviviente recuerdas, creo que lo saque de mi padre- dice Kevin en lo que Julie se le deshace su traje de Lady rose y Patty sale de los aretes y cachetea a Kevin.

-No la vuelvas a hacer llorar, te quedo claro- dice Patty de manera amenazante.

-Ya ya, lo prometo- dice Kevin que recibe un puñetazo en el estómago y fue por causa de Chase.

-Si te decimos que te queremos ayudar, es que te ayudaremos, oíste viejo- dice Chase feliz de ver a Kevin vivo y coleando.

-Ya he recibido muchos golpeas hoy, ya quiero descansar- dice Kevin caminando hacia otro lado.

-Oye ¿Y Ragnarok?- pregunto Jazz.

-No lo logro- responde Kevin sin mirar atrás y los demás se preguntan a que se refería, pero siguen mirando como Kevin caminaba de regreso a Royal Woods ya mejor después de haber cumplido lo que quería.

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	100. La Batalla Final 1ra parte

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

En la torre del planeta Galvan, alguien entra a un observatorio donde habían muchos Galvan discutiendo asuntos o revisando documentos, pero uno en especial mirada por la ventana principal donde se podía observar toda la ciudad del planeta.

- **¿Azmuth?** \- pregunto alguien que parece ser de la especie de Vilgax.

-¿Qué sucede Myaxx?, intento pensar- dice Azmuth más impaciente de lo usual.

- **Tengo información actualizada basada en el asalto de ayer** \- dice Myaxx.

-No la hagas de suspenso, dime- dijo Azmuth.

- **Revisamos el inventario, la única cosa robada, fue tu última invención** \- dice Myaxx en que Azmuth se vio preocupado por unos segundos.

-El Ultimatrix… el campo de energía no fue completado no hay mucho que un ladrón pueda hacer con él, además estoy a punto de terminar…- decía Azmuth.

- **Eso no fue todo señor, tenemos videos de seguridad del asalto** \- decía Myaxx en lo que un tecleado aparece del suelo y ella apretando unos comandos, aparece frente a la ventana una pantalla holográfica – **Sabemos quién fue** -.

Azmuth sin otra decide ver el video… donde se puede ver a alguien corriendo por los pasillos sin que nadie lo vea, y después llegar a un cuarto de seguridad donde desactiva un campo de energía que rodeada algo y era un núcleo matrix como del Omnitrix.

El ladrón con sus manos toma el aparato y se podía ver su espalda… se parecía a Lincoln pero para Azmuth…

-No… el no…- decía Azmuth.

* * *

-Todos menos el-.

En el fondo de una cantera, había un pequeño escritorio donde habían piezas de tecnología, herramientas… y una bolsa de papas con chile y varias papas más en el suelo.

El ladrón comía un poco de papas mientras conectaba el núcleo matrix a una especie de brazalete de color rojo y por alguna razón, el núcleo también era de color rojos.

Y se revela que quien lo robo y empezó a construir el brazalete, era… Albedo, antiguo Galvan, asistente de Azmuth y ahora un Anti-Lincoln Loud que empezaba a revisar si el aparato funcionaba y por su cara.

-Por fin, lo hice… he recreado el poder del Omnitrix… no, ¡Ultimatrix!- dice Albedo de manera orgullosa de sí mismo -Después de todo este tiempo, intento transformarme de este cuerpo humano y regresar a mi forma original.

Albedo activo el Ultimatrix y revisar la lista y entonces encuentra el holograma de Materia Gris y entonces lo golpea pero… no pasa nada.

-¡¿Ah que?!- decía Albedo que intento transformarse en otro y resulto, transformándose en Humungosaurio pero inmediatamente regresa a la normalidad –Genial, no puedo transformarme en un Galvan pero si en esas otros alienígenas de Loud-

- **¿Problemas en el paraíso?** \- pregunto alguien escondido en las sombras.

-Un inesperado cambio, mi nuevo Ultimatrix sigue de cierta manera ligado al sistema de datos del original y por alguna razón el acceso al ADN Galvan es imposible para mí con el ADN humano de Loud como el principal.

- **Y sigues atrapado en esa forma** -.

-Hasta que ponga mis manos en el Omnitrix original, puedo usarlo para arreglar este, así estaré curado- dijo Albedo.

- **Lo dices como si fuera sencillo quitarle el Omnitrix** \- el ser que estaba escondido resultaba ser Vilgax nuevamente – **Admítelo Albedo, nos necesitamos** -.

-No, tú quieres el Omnitrix y yo lo necesito, es una mala base para una alianza- dijo Albedo.

- **Te equivocas, ya no quiero el Omnitrix, solo quiero matar a Lincoln Loud** \- dice Vilgax de manera amenazante mientras Albedo sonríe al pensar en eso.

* * *

 **La Batalla Final 1ra parte**

En el espacio, volaba una gran nave siendo seguida por la pequeña nave del Equipo Omnitrix, pero la nave más grande llevaba bastante ventaja.

-¡Esta nave no puede ir más rápido!- grito Rex.

-Arregle esta cosa lo mejor que puede- dice Kevin pilotando.

-Mejor no es suficiente, si no alcanzamos esa nave y rescatamos a Loud antes de que Krabb…- decía Chase.

-¡Menos charla y más acción!- grito Ronnie Anne que oprime un botón de la cabina y la nave empieza a ir más rápido alcanzando la otra nave y soltando algunas armas.

-¿Cómo supiste que…?- decía Kevin.

-Que importa eso, dispárale- dice Rex.

-No puedo disparar y conducir a la…- decía Kevin.

-Aún lado- dijo Julie quitando a Kevin del asiento y pilotando y disparando con buena precisión a los cohetes de la nave enemiga.

-Eh… ¿cómo lo hiciste?- preguntaba Chase.

-Cuando juegas a _Invasores_ desde que eres pequeña sabes cómo sincronizar bien tus dedos- dijo Julie cuando... notan que la nave estaba intacta.

-No funciono… ¿alguna idea?- pregunto Jazz.

-Solo acércanos a la nave y yo me encargo- dijo Rex preparando sus poderes en lo que la nave queda encima de la nave enemiga.

Entonces ya dentro de ella se abre un agujero en el techo gracias a la _Big fat sword_ de Rex y todos logran entrar por el agujero.

-El puente esta por aquí- dijo Kevin.

- ** _También Loud, pero nunca lo podrán encontrar_** \- todos voltean y ven al androide caza recompensas Kraab - ** _No pueden cazar al cazador, olvidaron su lugar, son presas_** -.

Kraab suelta un disparo laser de su tenaza, pero Julie gira su yoyo de manera rápida y repeliendo el láser.

-¿Cuál es su problema?- pregunto Chase.

-Según me conto Lincoln, el habla mucho… y que hay que tener cuidado con la pinza- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-No hay problema, le romperé el disco duro con esto- dijo Rex que vuelve a activar sus _Smack hands_ y va directo hacia Kraab que seguía disparando pero Rex esquiva sus disparos y le acierta un fuerte golpe, pero este suelta una especie de gas que hace que Rex retroceda y empiece a toser.

Kraab se levanta e iba a usar su pinza para atacarlo, pero un coletazo lo hace retroceder y se trataba de Chase que cambia a alas de Ptedodactyl y manda a volar ese gas.

-¿Qué te acaba de decir Ronnie Anne?- dijo Chase.

-Lo sé, cuidado con las pinzas…- decía Rex que vuelve a ser golpeado por Kraab con su pinza y luego atrapando a Chase con ella.

-¡Chase!- grito Kevin que golpea a Kraab con su puño y gracias a eso liberando a Chase –Nosotros nos ocupamos de él, vayan por Loud-.

-Pero Kevin…- decía Julie.

-No hay tiempo de discutir ¡Ya!- grito Kevin.

-Por primera vez estoy con él, andando chicas- dijo Jazz que junto a Ronnie Anne y Julie van a otra parte de la nave.

* * *

Y al llegar, ven a Lincoln sujetado por una pinza en la cintura y sus brazos alzados por unas cadenas.

-¿Estas bien Linky?- pregunto Julie.

- _Nah_ , aquí nomas disfrutando de la vista, obviamente soy un rehén- dice Lincoln en que Jazz con su energía destruye la máquina que tenía sujetado a Lincoln y este cae a salvo al suelo -Sabia que vendrían por mí-.

-Esa cosa en tu brazo- decía Ronnie Anne viendo un brazalete en la muñeca de Lincoln.

-Bastante inteligente, así no puedo cambiar a nada- dijo Lincoln.

Julie crea una especie de cierra para intentar cortar el brazalete de la muñeca de Lincoln, pero no tuvo éxito, el brazalete era muy duro.

-No puedo- dijo Julie.

- _Sí, se necesita la llave para abrir esa cosa, y ese androide seguro la tiene_ \- dice Patty desde los aretes de Julie cuando…

Un muro del cuarto es destrozado y Rex, Chase y Kevin caen al suelo y los demás corren a ayudarlos.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Me duele la cabeza- dijo Rex sobándose la cabeza por la caída y entonces… entrando lentamente estaba Kraab.

- ** _No tienes escape Loud, mientras mi grillete especial este en tu muñeca, no eres una amenaza_** \- dice Kraab.

-Ya me preguntaba para que era esta llave- dijo Kevin con una llave en mano y Kraab se revisa y se da cuenta de que… -Atrápala- Kevin arroja la llave y Lincoln la atrapa y con ella… se libera del brazalete.

-Gracias por eso amigo- dijo Lincoln que activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en… - **¡Frio!** -.

- ** _Atras_** \- Kraab disparar un láser de su pinza, pero Frio se hace intangible y el disparo lo atraviesa pero… el disparo llega a los controles principales de la nave.

- **Oh no… eso era…** \- decía Frio.

-Sí, era el piloto automático- dice Kevin en lo que la nave empieza a volar a la deriva… entonces Kevin se acerca a los controles que estaban casi en mal estado –No se preocupen, todo está bien, puedo volar esta cosa-.

-Cuando dijiste que todo estaba bien, sabias que nos dirigíamos a un campo de asteroides- dijo Julie apuntando al frente y efectivamente, habían varios asteroides levitando al frente.

-Eso no lo sabía- dijo Kevin de manera preocupada, mientras la nave que volaba sin pilotaje era golpeado por varios asteroides, mientras Kraab le disparaba al resto del equipo que solo esquivaba sus láseres.

Pero entonces Frio suelta su aliento congelante, pero Kraab se defiende con su pinza que queda congelada pero enseguida se libera.

- ** _No seré derrota_ …**\- decía Kraab justo cuando Rex se pone encima de él y con su mano usa sus nanites y lo empieza a sobrecargar.

-Ahora dino-amigo- dijo Rex saltando justo cuando Chase transforma sus patas en las de un T-Rex y con ellas golpea a Kraab estrellándolo contra la pared y al parecer, queda apagado.

- **Buen trabajo equi…** \- decía Frio cuando sienten los temblores por causa de los golpes de los asteroides.

-Kevin, estas conduciendo esta cosa cierto, porque no quiero morir hasta tener mi licencia… aunque sea de motocicleta- dijo Jazz.

-Muy graciosa Milton, la mitad de nuestras esperanzas están allá afuera, es todo lo que puedo hacer para mantenernos en línea recta- dijo Kevin.

- **Quizás ir en línea recta no sea la…** \- decía Frio cuando Kraab se levanta y dispara su laser contra Frio por la espalda y luego golpear a los demás con su pinza alejándolos y poniendo una de sus patas sobre Frio.

- ** _No iras a ningún lado_** \- dice Kraab.

-¡Lincoln!- grito Julie que salta y golpea a Kraab con su yoyo y luego agarrar su pinza y lanzarlo contra la pared -¡Oh sí!- grita ella feliz cuando siente de nuevos los choques en la nave y… ven que se acercan a un asteroide más grande.

Ronnie Anne ve eso y se concentra para crear una protección que cubre a la nave de los asteroides.

-¡Así se hace RA!- grito Julie.

-No puedo hablar… ahí vienen- dijo Ronnie Anne en que más meteoritos golpeaban la protección, pero poco a poco este se rompía -¿Puedes… poner esto bajo control?-.

-Trabajo lo mejor que puedo- dijo Kevin.

-¡Pues trabaja más rápido!- grito Ronnie Anne.

Jazz se levanta y golpea a Krabb con su energía y Frio aprovecha y lo congela completamente.

- **Ahora mantente fresco…** \- dice Frio como broma a Kraab y luego se acerca a Kevin - **¿Cómo vamos?** \- pregunto Frio.

-Tengo los motores de nuevo en línea, pero no tenemos frenos- dijo Kevin.

-Y no se… cuanto más aguante esto- dijo Ronnie Anne aun generando el escudo.

- ** _No hay opción, es hora de volver a la nave_** \- dijo Frio.

-No tendré tiempo de despegar antes de que ese enorme asteroide nos golpee- dijo Kevin apuntando a que se dirigían a un asteroide del tamaño de una montaña.

- **Déjenmelo a mí, vayan a la nave** \- dice Frio en lo que todos se van, mientras Rex y Chase cargan al congelado Kraab y Frio sale de arriba de la nave y cambia a… - **¡Jetray!** -.

Jetray vuela por el espacio y usa sus rayos de neuroshock y destruye algunos asteroides pequeños y usa el rayo de los ojos y tratar de frenar el asteroide grande que empieza a aplastar la nave.

Mientras dentro de la nave de los chicos, todos en sus asientos y Kevin preparando los motores y la nave comienza a despegar.

-¡Ya todo listo ven acá!- grito Kevin en lo que Jetray detiene sus rayos y despega al igual que la nave de los chicos mientras la nave de Kraab es hecha pedazos por el asteroide y explota.

* * *

Sin embargo ya dentro de la nave, Jetray entra y regresa a ser Lincoln.

-Gracias chicos, ¿Y Kraab?- pregunto Lincoln en lo que Kevin apunta a un inconsciente atado Kraab aun lado de la nave –Si, me salvaron a mí, y también a Kraab.

-Yo lo hubiera dejado en la otra nave- dijo Kevin.

-¡Kevin!- grito Julie.

-Ahora, hay que darnos prisa- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Por qué, algo importante?- pregunto Jazz.

-Podemos llegar a tiempo para ver el maratón de Ace Savvy- dijo Lincoln muy contento.

* * *

Ya de regreso en la tierra… Julie y Kevin estaban frente a una casa.

-Gracias por acompañarme a la casa de Chysthie, no tenías que hacerlo- dijo Julie.

-No, pero ya conozco a tus hermanos y son algo…- decía Kevin.

-Sobreprotectores, lo sé, ¿quieres entrar?- dijo Julie.

-Je, y ver como 2 niñas hacen tarea- dijo Kevin con algo de burla.

-¿Tú no tienes tarea?- dice Julie.

- _Touche_ … bueno vendré a verte después- dijo Kevin dando media vuelta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer en la tarde?- pregunto Julie.

* * *

En la sala de la casa Loud, Lincoln veían la televisión y Kevin estaba aún lado con cara de aburrición.

-Es el peor programa que he visto- dijo Kevin.

-¿Enserio? es mi favorito- dijo Lincoln.

-Este no es el mejor de todos, no es el Ace Savvy clásico, es la Liga de Héroes- dice Lincoln.

-Si… no me importa- dijo Kevin.

-Es la secuela de la serie basada en los comics, donde Ace Savvy se une a varios otros superhéroes para resolver misiones o peleas que uno solo no puede ganar- dijo Lincoln.

-Si… aja- dijo Kevin sin salir de su aburrimiento.

-Solo faltan 5 capítulos para la serie original, ya veraz mucho mejores- dijo Lincoln.

-Si… yo me largo- dice Kevin yendo a la puerta.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Lincoln.

-No lo sé, a alguna parte- dice Kevin que sin mirar atrás se retira de la casa Loud.

* * *

Caminando de noche por el vecindario, Kevin caminaba de regreso a casa.

-Estoy rodeado de nerds- dice Kevin caminando cuando…

-¿Vas a algún lado?- dice alguien y Kevin voltea.

Se ve que era Albedo que activa el Ultimatrix y se transforma en Diamante, con la diferencia que sus colores eran más apagados y sus ojos y símbolo del Omnitrix eran rojos y con su brazo atrapa a Kevin.

- **Kevin Levin, justo al chico que estaba buscando** \- dice Diamante que arroja a Kevin chocando con otro auto y Kevin al verlo se quita su máscara especial.

- _Auch_ … ¿Lincoln?- pregunta Kevin en lo que Diamante genera picos de sus brazos y lanza proyectiles que quedan clavadas en la espalda de Kevin –No… no es Lincoln-.

Entonces Kevin hace agrandar sus manos y con ellas hace compactar el auto con el que se estrelló y lo usa como escudo de los ataques de larga distancia de Diamante y lo hace estrellarse contra muro y Kevin se aleja un poco al creer que gano pero…

Diamante se quita el auto encima sin tener algún rasguño y va directo a atacar, pero Kevin lo detiene y le da un derechazo a Diamante arrojándolo contra el suelo.

-¿Albedo cierto? Es mejor que empieces a explicarme- dice Kevin tronando sus nudillos para seguir golpeando.

Pero Diamante toca el suelo y aparece unas paredes de cristal en cada lado de Kevin, el cual intenta quitarse, pero Diamante atrapa sus pies con más cristal del suelo y usando su cristalkinesis… Diamante lo aplasta con ambas paredes.

Kevin quedo aturdido por un momento hasta caer noqueado y Diamante lo coloca en su hombro para llevárselo a alguna parte.

* * *

De regreso a la cueva en la cantera, Diamante regresa con Kevin sus hombros.

- **¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Seguramente no fue difícil vencerlo** \- preguntaba Vilgax.

Diamante deja a Kevin en el suelo y regresa a ser Albedo.

-Pase por algo de comer, adoro estas cosas- dijo Albedo revelando tener una bolsa de papas con chile y comiendo un bocado –No estoy seguro que tu plan tenga sentido-.

- **Cada vez que Loud nos ha vencido, siempre es con ayuda de sus amigos, pero esta vez los quitare del camino, y lo atacaremos juntos** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Y tomaremos su Omnitrix… el cual tú ya no deseas- dijo Albedo.

- **Es tuyo Albedo, quiero ver a ese enano derrotado ante mí, y que me vea conquistar su horrible planeta lleno de agua** \- Vilgax aprieta los puños al pensar en eso.

-Ya conozco de ante mano a 3 de sus compañeros, pero el de los colmillos y la Ilumitarian serán un problema- dice Albedo.

- **El mayor problema será Lady rose** \- dice Vilgax.

-Creía que solo era una leyenda hasta que vi las noticias, y no solo ella, Black claw también despertó, el legendario dúo de la creación y destrucción… ni tu podrías con los 2 juntos- dice Albedo en lo que Vilgax gruñe -Solo fue un comentario, será más sencillo enfrentar a uno por separado y sin nadie en el camino, Loud es pan comido-.

- **Quédate con el reloj, quiero este mundo, ¡Y la cabeza de Lincoln Loud!** \- grito Vilgax.

* * *

En la casa Loud, Lincoln seguía viendo su programa con entusiasmo cuando… recibe una llamada de su teléfono.

-¿Hola?- pregunta Lincoln.

-¿Has visto a Kevin?, prometió acompañarme de regreso a casa- dice Julie desde la otra línea.

-Hace mucho que se fue, ¿quieres que le diga a Zack que vaya por ti?- dice Lincoln.

-Claro que no, sabes cómo se pondrá si sabe que Kevin no vino por mí, no querrá que me le acerque otra vez, además si ve que volví sola a casa sin un acompañante, me dará su típica charla- dice Julie.

-Se vuelve muy sobreprotector desde que está a cargo, descuida, le diré a Rex que vaya por ti- dijo Lincoln.

-Gracias- dijo Julie.

* * *

En otra parte de Royal Woods, Ronnie Anne caminaba con su patineta a mano.

-Llevarle la cena a mama cuando hace turno doble es agotador pero es lo que se debe hacer por… oh por dios- decía Ronnie Anne cuando ve una escena de crimen.

Aprovechando que nadie la veía, se escabulle por la escena y ve que tirado en el suelo había fragmentos de cristal tirado por doquier, ella lo agarra y se escabulle antes de que los policías la vean.

-Se parece a…- decía Ronnie Anne viendo el fragmento.

-Un pedazo de Diamante, ¿no es así?- Ronnie Anne voltea y ve que quien se acerca era Albedo –Pero es imposible cierto… ¡Pues no lo es!- Albedo da una giro y rápidamente se trasforma en Fuego Pantanoso y arroja un bola de fuego directo a Ronnie Anne.

Pero Ronnie Anne empieza a girar rápidamente creando un tornado que devuelve la llama.

- _¡Turbo!_ \- grito Ronnie Anne revelando que uso un hechizo y Fuego Pantanoso es golpeado por la bola de fuego, pero este logra defenderse sin daño y luego arrojar unas semillas al suelo cerca de Ronnie Anne.

Y del suelo salen varias lianas que atrapan a Ronnie Anne pero esta crea un disco mágico el cual lanza y corta rápidamente las lianas que la tenían atrapa.

-Ahora me las paga…- decía Ronnie Anne cuando… huele una especie de gas que sale de las manos de Fuego Pantanoso.

- **Di buenas noches Ronnie Anne** \- dice Fuego Pantanoso que atrapa a la chica Santiago antes de que caiga al suelo - **2 menos… y quedan 4** \- entonces escucha una especie de moto o maquina andando – **Y allí viene otro** -.

* * *

-Parece que va a llover, el cielo se está nublando… parece que va a llo…- cantaba Rex que iba en su _Rex ride_ a la casa Emmetson por Julie pero… se detiene por alguien que estaba al frente suyo…

-Albedo- dijo Rex.

-Vaya, me recuerdas… considerando tu caso de amnesia- dijo Albedo.

-Con o sin memoria…- desactiva su vehículo y saca su _Big fat sword_ y apunta contra Albedo -Jamás olvido una fea copia como tú-.

-Sí que eres de hablar mucho- Albedo activa su Ultimatrix y se transforma en Ultra-T, pero este sustituye las líneas verdes su cuerpo por el color rojo - **Pero tienes un poder muy interesante** -.

Rex corre para atacarlo, pero Ultra-T vuelve liquido su cuerpo y entra en la espada de Rex y este de la arranca de la mano antes de que Ultra-T entrara en su cuerpo, pero ahora Ultra-T actualizo la espada y ahora con pequeñas patas de araña y un filo laser.

Rex decide usar su _Slam cannon_ y disparar un proyectil que Albedo esquiva y arroja un disparo laser de la hoja de la espada que golpea a Rex, entonces este cambia a su _Blast caster_ y con ella atrapa a Albedo que aprovecha para tomarlo y…

-Caíste- Rex suelta una descarga y Ultra-T la siente y se suelta de la maquina cayendo al suelo aún con descargas corriendo su cuerpo –Unas últimas palabras- dijo Rex caminando hacia Albedo con sus _Smack hands_ -.

- **Si… di buenas noches** \- dijo Ultra-T.

-Eso no tiene ningún…- dijo Rex que recibe un disparo desde atrás y se ve que Ultra-T estiro su cuerpo para poseer de nuevo la espada y golpear a Rex con ella.

- **Fuiste demasiado confiado… pero ahora…** \- dice Ultra-T que regresa a ser Albedo -Es tiempo de ir por el siguiente-.

* * *

Caminando en otra parte, Jazz caminaba hacia la casa Emmetson.

-Sí, si Julie voy para allá, no te preocupes, si lo veo le diré eso- dice Jazz que cuelga su teléfono y sigue caminando -Primero Kevin no la va a buscar como prometió y ahora Rex desaparece, quizás se metió en otra carrera-.

Jazz seguía caminando cuando… un disparo la frena y mira hacia arriba y era Jetray que iba volando.

-¿Linc?- pregunto Jazz pero Jetray disparaba sin parar hasta que Jazz se esconde en un callejón para cubrirse de los disparos –No es Lincoln, el jamás nos atacaría…-.

Jetray seguía volando cuando ve una luz volando a lo alto y de esta misma sale unos rayos de energía dorada que golpea a Jetray que cae pero se mantiene en el aire.

-Tu debe ser Albedo, ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Jazz que dispara un rayo de sus ojos pero Jazz contraataca con su energía –Adelante, puedo seguir toda la noche, pero a ti… cuanto tiempo te queda de transformación-.

Jetray sonríe y dispara un rayo de su cola un rayo de neuroshock de su cola dándole a Jazz y aturdiéndola y haciendo que caiga al suelo pero Jetray la atrapa con su patas y llevándosela.

* * *

En el jardín de la mansión Scaleside, Chase estaba meditando cerca de un pequeño lago cerca de él… cuando… abre los ojos y araña uno de los arbustos con sus garras de Therizinosaurus, pero no había nada.

-Sé que estas por aquí, ¿cómo atravesaste la alarma de seguridad?- pregunto Chase.

- **Una tecnología tan simple como esa no es rival para mi genio** -.

Chase agarra una piedra y la lanza hacia los arbustos y de allí sale Eco Eco, con un color más a lo gris y con los ojos y el símbolo de rojos.

-Con que tú eres Albedo, si tratabas de engañarme olvídalo, tengo el olor de Lincoln memorizado y el tuyo es completamente distinto- dijo Chase tocando su nariz.

-¿ **Nariz sensible eh? ¿Entonces tus odios también?** \- Eco Eco se multiplica varias veces rodeando a Chase para soltar un ruido sónico, pero Chase esquiva saltando el ataque llegando a salvo al otro lado.

Un Eco Eco atrás le iba aplicar, pero Chase con su cola lo atrapa y lo lanza contra los otros y luego se transforma en Triceratops y derriba a los Eco Eco con una embestida y luego regresando a su forma humana.

-Date por vencido imitador, soy mejor que…- decía Chase que siente algo en el suelo y sale una explosión de sonido y Chase se tapa los oídos, pero el sonido era demasiado y cayo y se revela que habían Eco Eco en el suelo.

- **Ahora, hay que ir por la última** \- dijo Eco Eco a las copias mientras se ríen.

* * *

Regresando a la casa Emmetson…

-Nos vemos Crysthie- dijo Julie saliendo de la casa de su amiga directo a la suya.

-Segura que te puedes ir sola, mi mamá te puede dar un aventón- dijo Crysthie.

-No gracias, se cuidarme sola, y si veo a Kevin…- decía Julie.

-Lo regañaras y le dirá que estas en problemas, cuídate- dijo Crysthie cerrando la puerta y Julie se retira.

-Kevin Levin ya llegara el día en que tu- decía Julie cuando Patty sale del bolso y le caya con su manita.

- _Shhh_ … hay alguien cerca- dijo Patty.

-¿Bandora?- pregunto Julie.

-No, no es ella, es…- dijo Patty cuando empuja a Julie antes de que un auto las golpeara y ven de frente a Rath que ruje.

-¿Linky?…- dice Julie cuando nota a Rath, su pelaje era un naranja más rojizo y los ojos y el símbolo eran rojos -No eres Lincoln, voy a detenerte, ¡Pattifly, alas brillantes!-.

Pasa la secuencia de transformación y ahora Julie era la guerrea del amor y la creación Lady rose lista para luchar.

Pero Rath sin temor ruge y va a atacarla con sus garras, pero Julie sin problemas logra evadir los zarpazos y luego usa su yoyo para atar uno de los brazo de Rath y luego ella salta sobre un poste de luz y luego saltar de ella y a la vez jalar la soga del yoyo y provocando que Rath se golpe a sí mismo.

-¡HAHAHA! Y dices ser el más listo de la galaxia- dijo Julie cuando Rath corre hacia ella y la golpea con un derechazo haciéndola estrellarse contra un muro –Nota mental para mí, no burlarme de los villanos-.

- _Julie, los Appoplexian son las criaturas más temidas del universo…_ \- decía Patty.

-Lo sé, no puedo hacerlo sola- toma su insignia pero…

- **Ni lo intentes princesa, tus amigos no vendrán por ti** \- dijo Rath.

-¿Les hiciste algo?- dice Julie con algo de ira en su voz.

- **Ya lo averiguaras cuando te atrape** \- dijo Rath tratando de atacar a Julie, pero este salta saltando sobre la cara de Rath y llegando sobre un poste de luz.

-No tengo otra opción- Julie toma su yoyo y al oprimir el punto central, el yoyo se abre revelando una pantalla y unos botones y Julie empieza a marcar y a la vez salta evitando un zarpazo de Rath –Black claw, necesito ayuda, responde… ¿Black claw?- Julie crea un sable y rompe la parte de arriba de un hidrante y lo pisa haciendo que el agua golpee y empuje a Rath -¡Black claw te necesito! ¿Por qué no responde?, justo cuando lo necesito no aparece-.

Rath salta pero Julie crea una especie de cama elástica y gracias a eso, se protege del ataque de Rath y a la vez es rebotado y empujado hacia el otro lado.

-Suficiente de esto ¡Lucky shine!- Julie arroja una moneda al aire y esta se convierte en… en un reloj -¿Es enserio? ya sé que es tarde y mis hermanos me darán un fuerte regaño por…-.

Julie observa bien el reloj y a pesar el color rosa y los puntos, ve que es una réplica del Omnitrix.

- _A veces no te da lo que necesitas, también es como si te dijera algo_ \- dice Patty.

-Tengo que avisarle a Linky antes de que…- decía Julie que luego es atrapada por la mano de Rath y la choca contra un muro y apretándola.

- **Ya ríndete Lady rose, ni tu puedes con la grandeza e inteligencia de Albedo de Galvan** \- dice Rath cuando…

Julie ve su yoyo en mano y el poste de luz en el suelo y ella lo tira y con fuerza lo jala y Rath voltea pero… es golpeado por el poste de luz chocando y destrozando el muro siendo sepultado en escombros… sin embargo Rath se sale y ruge pero…

- **¡AAAAAH! ¡La niña ha escapado!** \- Rath se calma – **Bien… uno no hará la diferencia** \- Rath empieza a correr en cuatro patas e irse sin saber que la tapa de un alcantarillado estaba abierta, revelando que Julie escapo.

* * *

Regresando a la casa Loud… Lincoln seguía mirando su programa y se emocionaba por cada escena que veía, cuando… le apagan el televisor.

-¡Lynn, te he dicho que…! ¿Julie?- dice Lincoln que ve a Julie jadeando de cansancio y agotada -¿Qué te paso, porque no llamaste?-.

-Lo intente… pero él no me dejo- dice Julie ya des-transformada y Patty saliendo de los aretes y Lincoln colocando con cuidado a Julie en el sofá.

-¿El?… ¿quién?- preguntaba Lincoln.

-Ese del que nos hablaste, tu gemelo malvado eh… como era…- decía Patty.

Entonces la televisión vuelve a encenderse y allí apareciendo en la pantalla…

-¡Albedo!- dijo Lincoln.

- _Saludos Lincoln Loud_ \- dice Albedo en la pantalla – _Como tu amiguita como escapar, ya sabrás que estoy tras de ti… pero sabias que tengo a tus amigos_ \- dice Albedo enfocando la cámara a Ronnie Anne, Rex, Chase, Jazz y Kevin atados a una sillas e inconscientes.

-Albedo, déjalos ir o…- decía Lincoln enojándose.

-Tranquilo joven Lincoln, él quiere que te enojes- dijo Patty.

-Es su día de suerte… iré por el- dijo Lincoln.

- _Mande mis coordenadas a tu Omnitrix, si quieres ver a tus amigos convida, más vale que llegues_ \- dijo Albedo apagando el mensaje.

-Lincoln… es una trampa, sabe dónde vives… podría haberte atacado- dijo Julie.

-En otras palabras… es una trampa- dijo Patty.

-No me importa lo que sea, voy a ir y punto- dijo Lincoln saliendo de su casa y corriendo.

-¡Lincoln no!- grito Julie tratando e detenerlo pero el Loud de cabello blanco se fue.

-El enojo nublo su juicio, ¿Qué haremos Julie?- pregunto Patty en lo que Julie se pone de pie y corre a su casa.

* * *

Ya en su cuarto, Julie buscaba entre sus cosas.

-¿Donde esta?, ¿dónde está?- preguntaba Julie buscando sin cesar.

-¿Ah? tu hermano aún te espera para darte la charla- dijo Patty.

-No tengo tiempo para eso… tiene que… aja- dijo Julie sacando una especie de teléfono… pero se veía distinto y con detalles curioso y empieza a escribir en él.

-Ignoraste a tu hermano y casi desordenas tu cuarto buscando eso… ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Patty.

-Pidiendo ayuda… ojala le llegue el mensaje- dijo Julie escribiendo algo en el teléfono.

* * *

Un rato después… Jetray llega al lugar sobre una vía de rieles que conectaba hacia una mina abandonada y entonces Jetray regresa a ser Lincoln, pero nos se movía de su lugar y ve que el Omnitrix parpadeaba.

-Sé que es una trampa, así que no voy a entrar- dijo Lincoln.

-Entonces yo saldré- dijo Albedo saliendo de la entrada de la mina –Y tienes razón, es una trampa- Albedo activa el Ultimatrix y se transforma en Humungosaurio de un color marron más oscuro y con los ojos y el símbolo de color rojo.

-Veo que hiciste otra copia del Omnitrix que funciona- dijo Lincoln que activa el Omnitrix y se transforma también en… - **¡Humungosaurio!** -.

- **No es una copia, es el Ultimatrix, y sí que es mucho mejor que el original… ¿quieres ver?** \- dice el Humungosaurio enemigo en lo que Humungosaurio miraba curiosamente – **No solo puedo transformarme en lo que tú puedes, también puedo evolucionar a esas criaturas a su forma más avanzada** -.

Humungosaurio negativo que golpea el símbolo en su pecho y de ella salen unos picos y enseguida… Humungosaurio empezó a cambiar de apariencia…

Físicamente, es el muy similar a su forma anterior, pero es mucho más robusto y midiendo 5 metros de altura.

Sus colores cambian a verde oscuro y negro azulado, además tiene en la punta de su cola una bola llena de púas plateadas, al igual que en las partes laterales de su pecho y en su espalda tiene una especie de caparazón azul, parecido al de una tortuga con púas.

En su cabeza lleva una especie de casco azul con púas negras a los lados y por último tiene unos nudillos metálicos en sus manos.

- **Conoce a Humungosaurio Supremo** -.

- **Muy bien, estoy asombrado, lo admito, pero igual he vencido a tipos que son más rudos que tu** \- dijo Humungosaurio.

- **¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo?** \- pregunto Humungosaurio Supremo con sarcasmo.

- **Qué te parece… ¡el día de hoy!** \- grito Humungosaurio corre directo a atacar, pero su versión supremo negativo sin mucho esfuerzo le da un golpe que lo derriba fácilmente hacia el suelo – **Vas a necesitar… más que eso** \- se iba a levantar pero…

Humungosaurio Supremo salta y de forma increíble, transforma sus brazos en cañones y dispara un bombardeo de misiles los cuales Humungosaurio intenta esquivar pero es golpeado por los disparos y cae al suelo lastimado.

Humungosaurio Supremo aterriza cerca de él y lo levanta alto para terminar con el pero…

- **Espera…** \- Humungosaurio Supremo se detiene y voltea un poco al ver que detrás de él, estaba Vilgax y un ejército de robot de diseño simple en blanco – **Lo necesitamos** -.

Humungosaurio aún consiente no se esperaba que Vilgax y Albedo estuvieran aliados y entonces… Humungosaurio Supremo lo suelta y lo deja caer bruscamente en el suelo.

- **Tendrás que decidir Lincoln Loud, me das voluntariamente el Omnitrix** \- decía Vilgax cuando algunos de sus robots traen a los chicos aún atados – **O acabare con tus amigos** -.

-No lo escuches- dijo Jazz.

-El solo es un gran bocón- dice Kevin en lo que Vilgax lo sujeta del hombro y lo aprieta fuertemente causándole un gran dolor a Kevin.

- **¿Decidiste al fin Loud?** \- pregunta Vilgax.

- **Está bien, detente** \- dijo Humungosaurio poniéndose de pie y rogando que Vilgax deje de herir a su amigo y Vilgax sonríe a la vez que suelta a Kevin.

-No lo hagas Lincoln- dijo Kevin.

- **Omnitrix, modo de comando de voz** \- dice Humungosaurio.

- ** _Este modo está cerrado, no está disponible_** -.

- **Comando de función sobrescrito, código 10** \- dijo Humungosaurio.

- ** _Código aceptado_** -.

- **Desconecta el Omnitrix, inhabilitar candado de ADN, código de comando 0-0-0-desconectalo-inhabilitalo-0** \- dice Humungosaurio.

- ** _Comando aceptado_** \- el brillo del símbolo del Omnitrix se apaga – ** _Omnitrix desconectado_** -.

El Omnitrix se separar de Humungosaurio y este forzosamente regresa a ser Lincoln que ahora tiene el Omnitrix en la mano y separado de él y Vilgax por su parte alza la mano.

- **Entrégamelo** \- dice Vilgax en lo que Lincoln sin otra opción y por el bien de sus amigos… entrega el Omnitrix en manos de Vilgax - **¡Jajaja!** -.

Vilgax seguía riendo por su victoria mientras sus robots vitoreaban por su amo, los chicos estaban sin creer lo que vieron mientras Humungosaurio Supremo sonreía por eso.

Pero Lincoln… era el más afectado, el Omnitrix… lo que lo hacía ser un héroe… ahora estaba en manos de su peor enemigo.

* * *

 **Continuara** …

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


	101. La Batalla Final 2da parte

**No soy dueño de The Loud House y Ben 10, ambas series les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

 **Previamente en The Loud 10…**

-Lo hice… he recreado el poder del Omnitrix… no, ¡Ultimatrix!- dice Albedo de manera orgullosa de sí mismo.

- **Admítelo Albedo, nos necesitamos** \- dice Vilgax saliendo de las sombras.

-Veo que hiciste otra copia del Omnitrix que funciona- dijo Lincoln.

- **Es el Ultimatrix, y sí que es mucho mejor que el original… no solo puedo transformarme en lo que tú puedes, también puedo evolucionar a esas criaturas a su forma más avanzada** \- dice Humungosaurio de Albedo y evolucionando a Humungosaurio Supremo.

- **Entregamelo** \- dice Vilgax en lo que Lincoln sin otra opción… entrega el Omnitrix en manos de Vilgax - **¡Jajaja!** -.

* * *

 **La Batalla Final 2da parte**

Vilgax alzaba orgulloso de al fin tener lo que tanto ha querido, el Omnitrix en sus manos, Lincoln lo miraba seriamente mientras sus amigos seguían atados con varios robots haciendo guardia.

- **Ganaste muchas batallas, pero la guerra es mía, arrodíllate ante mí** \- ordeno Vilgax.

-Ya tienes el Omnitrix, no sea soberbio- dijo Lincoln.

- **Aún me desafías, ¿porque? Te he quitado el Omnitrix Loud, no tienes nada** \- dice Vilgax que agarra a Lincoln del cuello de la camisa.

-¡¿Qué le haces?!- grito Ronnie Anne.

- **Lo que debí hacerle yo mismo hace tiempo, destruirlo** \- Vilgax golpea a Lincoln cayendo al suelo y luego poniendo su pie sobre el niño y pisándolo.

-¡No déjalo!- grito Chase tratando de desatarse pero… Humungosaurio Supremo lo sujeta y apunta con su cañón a los demás

- **Desde el primer momento, cuando envié a mis primeros robots a la tierra, desde la primera vez que nos vimos cara a cara… creí que Albert era al que más odiaba, hasta que apareciste tu** \- dijo Vilgax aun pisando a Lincoln y luego pateándolo sin piedad.

-Eso… es… todo lo que…- escupe algo de saliva de su boca y sujetando el pecho –Mis hermanas… golpean más fuerte que tu…- dice Lincoln en lo que Vilgax se enoja y lo agarra del cuello y lo arremete en el suelo y apunta su rubí contra el peliblanco.

- **Adiós Loud, diría que fue un gusto… pero mentiría** \- Vilgax dispara su laser y a la mirada atónita de todo… no había nada… solo una chaqueta verde quemada y hecha pedazos.

-No…- dice Chase.

-No… díganme que no es cierto…- decía Jazz.

-El… él está…- decía Kevin.

-Lincoln… ¡Lincoln!- grito Ronnie Anne.

- _Grrr…_ pagaras por esto Vilgax…- dice Rex que intenta zafarse pero Humungosaurio Supremo lo calla golpeándolo con su cola.

- **Lo he logrado, no solo el Omnitrix es mío, si no que me deshice que Lincoln…** \- decía Vilgax

-¿Porque a los villanos les encanta alardear?- Vilgax voltea y algo pasa volando rápido y allí estaba Aaron como DragoKnight que sujetaba a Lincoln a salvo.

-¿D-DragoKnight?- dice Lincoln aún lastimado.

-Me llego un mensaje de que había problemas, pero no pensé que sería tan grave- dijo Aaron que seguía volando pero… Vilgax salta y golpea a Aaron por la espalda y este junto a Lincoln caen al suelo.

- **Loud es mío, esta vez, sin escape** \- dijo Vilgax.

- _Grrrr_ …- Aaron se levanta -¡Oye! ¡Es de cobardes atacar por la espalda! _¡Karyū no Hōkō!_ \- grito Aaron exhala fuego de su boca.

Pero Vilgax se protege con su escudo y entonces Humungosaurio Supremo agarra a Aaron del cuello y lo arroja a un lado.

- **No tenía ningún dato de alguien como tú** \- dice Humungosaurio Supremo que tenía su mano en forma de misil para disparar, pero algo lo golpea por la espalda derribándolo.

-¿Me recuerdas?- dijo Julie que volaba y saluda inocentemente.

- **¡TU!** \- Humungosaurio Supremo iba a disparar, pero…

- _¡Karyū no Koen!_ \- Aaron de tan corta distancia golpea a Humungosaurio Supremo con una bola de fuego –Gracias Juls-.

-Cuando quieras- Julie se acerca a los demas y crea unas tijetas para cortar las cuerdas de los demás y liberarlo.

-Por fin- Kevin convierte sus manos en martillos y golpea algunos robots.

Ronnie Anne crea un tornado mágico y con ellas manda a volar a algunos robots, mientras Julie usa su yoyo y ata a varios robots y con ellas golpea a más robots.

- **No escaparan** \- Humungosaurio Supremo iba directo a atacar a los chicos…

Pero Rex activa sus _Smack hands_ y Chase se convierte en Triceratops y con su fuerza combinada logran frenar al Vaxasaurio evolucionado y Jazz con su energía golpea a Humungosaurio Supremo derribándolo.

-¡Oye caballero! ¡Ten!- grito Rex arrojándole algo a Aaron y él lo atrapa y ve que… era la runa del viento.

-Gracias robo socio- dijo Aaron que saca su espada e inserta la runa en el orificio del mango y la espada es rodeada de tornado y cambiando de forma…

Y ahora era un arco de un tamaño considerable de color blanco con grabados y detalles en celeste y sin cuerda.

-Crees que esa arma primitiva va a hacerme…- decía Vilgax cuando… una flecha de energía impacta contra él, mandándolo a volar.

-Esta ''arma primitiva'' como la llamas es el Arco de Caelia- dice Aaron que hace que el arco genere una cuerda hecha de energía y prepara 2 flechas igualmente hechas de energía - ** _¡Geminae turbines incesserunt!_** \- Aaron dispara dos flechas que comienzan a girar con velocidad en contra de Vilgax y Humungosaurio Supremo, atrapándolos en tornados.

Aaron entonces saca sus alas de dragón y agarra a Lincoln de detrás de la camisa y se aleja volando de allí.

-Es hora de irnos de aquí- dice Rex que saca sus _Boogie pack,_ Chase se trasforma en Pterodactyl, Julie sacando sus alas de mariposa, Jazz con su energía y Ronnie Anne con su magia se marchan volando de allí.

-Oigan, se olvidan de…- decía Kevin golpeando más robots pero Julie usa su yoyo y lo agarra del pie para llevárselo.

En ese momento, tanto Vilgax como Humungosaurio Supremo se logran liberar de los tornados y cayendo al suelo.

- **Debemos seguirlos** \- dijo Humungosaurio Supremo.

- **Estoy por conquistar este planeta, no importa donde hayan huido, no hay lugar seguro para esconderse** \- dijo Vilgax.

- **Tienes razón, y nuestra alianza ha ayudado en eso** \- dice Humungosaurio Supremo en lo que Vilgax lo mira curioso – **Nuestro trato, una vez que me des el Omnitrix de Loud, podre liberarme de esa horrible forma humana** \- dice alzando la mano esperando que Vilgax le entregue el reloj.

- **Debe haber un cambio de planes… me quedare con el Omnitrix** \- dice Vilgax mostrando que se colocó el Omnitrix en su muñeca derecha, sin ninguna condición de ADN y además adaptándose al tamaño de su brazo.

- **¿Por qué haces esto Vilgax?, teníamos un trato, no necesitas el poder del Omnitrix** \- dice Humungosaurio Supremo.

- **Cierto, no lo necesito, pero mi ejercito si** \- Vilgax sin ningún problema activa el Omnitrix y se ve el holograma de Humungosaurio - **Mis Bioids son soldados sintéticos con ADN en blanco, todos sincronizados al Omnitrix** -.

Vilgax entonces golpea el núcleo, pero en vez de transformarce el mismo, sus Bioids son los que se transforman, todo en réplicas exactas de…

- **¡Humungosaurio! ¡Humungosaurio! ¡Humungosaurio! ¡Humungosaurio!** -.

Humungosaurio Supremo gruñía ante tal traición mientras Vilgax solo sonreía al ver que su sueño de tener un ejército con el poder del Omnitrix se cumple, y entre todo el ejército, va de inmediato a atacar a Humungosaurio Supremo.

A pesar de estar en desventaja numérica, Humungosaurio Supremo seguía siendo superior en fuerza que las copias Vaxasaurios, y entonces vuelve a formar cañones de sus brazos y a disparar misiles dándole a varias copias y destruyendo a otras en el proceso, lo que hace parecer a lugar una zona de bombardeos.

Sin embargo una copia de Humungosaurio lo derriba y otras copias se ponen sobre el para tratar de inmovilizarlo, pero Humungosaurio Supremo sin problema se quita a los Humungosaurios de encima con un golpe de misiles.

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de relajarse, frente suyo habían más copias de Humungosaurio, al igual que en la retaguardia, en otras palabras estaba completamente rodeado.

- **Humungosaurio, Humungosaurio, Humungosaurio, Humungosaurio, Humungosaurio, Humungosaurio, Humungosaurio, Humungosaurio** -.

Humungosaurio Supremo ya harto de esto, usa su enorme fuerza física para crear un fuerte sismo que provoca un gran cráter, haciendo que algunas copias caigan y otras sean mandados a volar por la fuerza del impacto.

- **Humungosaurio, Humungosaurio, Humungosaurio, Humungosaurio, Humungosaurio, Humungosaurio** -

Varias copias más llegaban de arriba del cráter, y Humungosaurio Supremo seguía disparando misiles para acabar con todas las copias, sin embargo poco a poco llegaban más y al final Humungosaurio cae ante la ventaja numérica y regresando a ser Albedo que solo veía con odio a Vilgax que observaba todo desde lo más alto.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte, dentro de algún bosque, todo observaban lo que ocurrió con una pantalla holográfica de la insignia de Kevin.

-Fue un mal día para el- dijo Kevin.

-Un mal día sobretodo para el- dijo Jazz refiriéndose a Lincoln.

-Y… ¿Cómo pudimos ver todo…?- preguntaba Rex.

-Unos cubos espías que deje en la escena, supuse que Vilgax lo traicionaría y quería verlo por mí mismo- dijo Chase.

-Bueno… ¿alguien tiene un plan?- pregunto Julie.

-Busquemos a Lincoln y pensaremos en algo después- dijo Ronnie Anne.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte del mismo bosque, Lincoln estaba sentado sobre una piedra con la vista caída, mientras Aaron aun como DragoKnight estaba apoyado contra un árbol, además de estar lloviendo.

-Oye… seguro que no quieres cubrirte, te resfriaras si te quedas bajo la lluvia- dijo Aaron.

-Lo he perdido…- decía Lincoln.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Aaron.

-Perdí el Omnitrix… y ahora Vilgax lo puede usar sin problemas… le falle a Azmuth… no soy un héroe- dice Lincoln viendo su chaqueta destrozada y lo tira.

-Vamos, no digas tonterías- dijo Aaron.

-¡Mírame! ¡Sin el Omnitrix solo soy un niño! ¡Tú no lo entiendes porque si tienes poderes naturales!… yo ahora no tengo nada- dice Lincoln.

-¡¿Y quien dijo que para ser héroe se necesitan poderes?!- dijo Aaron en que Lincoln lo mira curioso -No son los poderes los que hacen al héroe, son sus acciones- dice Aaron.

-Pero…- decía Lincoln.

-No eh terminado, héroe es un título que muy pocos tienen derecho a tener y si la mitad de las cosas que me han dicho Julie y los Hathaways sobre ti son ciertas tu mereces ese título- dijo Aaron.

-Espera… ¿cómo es que conoces a los hermanos de Julie?- pregunta Lincoln cuando…

Aaron retira la hebilla de su cinturón y su traje de desmaterializa.

-¡¿Aaron King?!- grito Lincoln sorprendido.

-Proteges al que no puede protegerse por su cuenta, ayudas al que lo necesita sin esperar nada a cambio, valor, fuerza, pensamiento rápido, honor, altruismo esas son las cualidades de un verdadero héroe y TU las tienes todas- dijo Aaron de manera honesta.

-Pero sin el Omnitirx, ya no tengo poderes, Azmuth me confió el arma más poderos en el universo, y se lo acabo de dar a un conquistador galáctico- dice Lincoln.

Aaron: elegiste a tus amigos por encima del reloj, de no haberlo hecho no podrías considerarte un heroe

-Estoy de acuerdo con esa afirmación- Lincoln voltea y sentado en la rama de un árbol estaba…

-¿Azmuth?- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Ese pequeñín es Azmuth? es más pequeño que un hada- dijo Aaron.

-Ignorare ese comentario chico- dice Azmuth sin cambiar su expresión neutra.

-Nunca entenderé... porque yo, he cometido errores, incluso antes de tener el Omnitrix, y el mayor error, fue el hackeo, y volví a Kevin un monstruo- dice Lincoln.

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando conocí a tu abuelo, pensé que él sería el que buscaba para portar al Omnitrix, aunque me tomo más tiempo el terminarlo y él ya estaba viejo, luego me entere que tuvo un nieto y… bueno ya sabes la historia- dijo Lincoln.

-Solo lo encontré por casualidad- dice Lincoln.

-Cierto, fue una suerte que cayera justo cerca de ti, pero has demostrado tener la astucia y los valores de alguien digno, has usado el Omnitrix de muchas maneras que ni a mí se me habrían ocurrido, el mayor genio en 3 galaxias- dice Azmuth.

-5, ¿pero quién las cuenta?- dijo Lincoln.

-Escucha niño, la gente aprende de los errores, has avanzado, madurado, es cierto que me decepciono un poco que rompieras mi Omnitrix, pero tus amigos te defendieron a pesar de todo, además… de todos modos al Omnitrix no le quedaba mucho, pero duro más para ser un prototipo- dice Azmuth.

-¿Prototipo?- dijo Lincoln.

-El Omnitrix que envié a la tierra es un prototipo que tú usarías para ver fallas y ver cuánto podría mejorar, o en otras palabras, imagina que el Omnitrix es un beta de un juego que probaste y ver ciertos errores que mejorar- dice Azmuth.

-¿Entonces no pude ni proteger un prototipo? vaya héroe resulte ser- dice Lincoln.

-Aún hay esperanza hijo, quizás no tengas poderes, pero aun tienes algo que Vilgax no, que no te llamas a ti mismo "El hombre con el plan"- dice Lincoln que lo piensa detenidamente y sonríe al igual que Azmuth.

-Tienes razón, pero voy a…- dice Lincoln.

-¿Necesitaras ayuda?- dijo Ronnie Anne llegando junto a los demás.

-¡Chicos! ¡Están bien!- grito Lincoln feliz de ver a sus compañeros.

-Mejor que Albedo, Vilgax lo traiciono y lo tiene como prisionero- dijo Rex.

-¿Y tú de dónde saliste?- dijo Kevin viendo a Aaron junto a Lincoln.

-Ya no tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo- Aaron enseña su hebilla de DragoKnight.

-Eh… espera un momento… ¡¿tú eres DragoKnight?!- grito Kevin muy sorprendido –Jaja, ¿pueden creerlo chicos?-.

-Ya lo sabía- dijo Rex.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kevin.

-Yo igual- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Y yo- dijo Jazz.

-Yo también- dijo Chase.

-Es una broma… ¿alguien más lo sabía menos yo?- pregunta Kevin en lo que Julie levanta la mano y luego Kevin ve a Lincoln.

-Acabo de descubrirlo- dijo Lincoln.

-Porque siempre soy el último en entrarme de las cosas- dijo Kevin.

Jazz entonces saca algo de su bolsillo y se lo arroja a Aaron y este lo atrapa.

-¿La runa del fuego?, je, gracias _sis_ \- dijo Aaron contento a Jazz.

-Esto no cambia nada, solo danos una mano con Vilgax de acuerdo- dice Jazz cruzado de brazos.

-Freire a esa copia barata de Kraken- dijo Aaron.

-Chasey deberías darle la del runa de…- decía Julie.

-No la tengo conmigo ahora- dijo Chase.

-No será necesario, con las que tengo bastara- dijo Aaron.

-Bien todos, acerquen, tengo un plan- dijo Lincoln en lo que todos se acercan para oír el plan y Azmuth miraba orgulloso esa escena.

-Que buen clima tienen aquí- dijo Azmuth tranquilo bajo la lluvia.

* * *

Mientras en la nave de Vilgax cerca de la atmosfera terrestre, Vilgax observaba el planeta desde el puente.

Mientras detrás de él, un aparato que mantenía a Albedo capturado de acercaba un poco a donde está el conquistador galáctico.

- **Hay Albedo será glorioso** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Por favor disculpa si no puedo aplaudirte- dijo Albedo con sarcasmo.

- **De todos los mundos que he conquistado, este será el más dulce** \- decía Vilgax cuando algo un portal en forma de desgarre aparece de la nada y allí, salen el Equipo Omnitrix más compañía de Aaron que llegaron gracias a su daga especial.

-Sabes Vilgax, existe un dicho de nunca cantar victoria antes de tiempo- dijo Ronnie Anne.

- **Miren quienes llegaron, el ya inútil Lincoln Loud, una maga sin gracia, una especie de mutante con máquinas, un colmilludo, una linterna con piernas, Lady rose, el caballero intruso y por su puesto el niño problema** \- dice Vilgax.

-¿Niño?, cumpliré 13 en pocas semanas- dijo Kevin.

-¿Tu cumpleaños es en pocos días y no me has dicho? ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo eres?- dice Chase.

-Podemos hablar de eso despues- dijo Kevin.

-Ahora tengo otra razón para salvar al mundo, conseguirte un buen regalo- dijo Julie.

- _Tratare de recordártelo compañera_ \- dijo Patty.

- **Que ingenuos, yo no me preocuparía, ese día nadie estará vivo** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Creo que paso mucho tiempo cuando alguien me amenazaba de muerte- dijo Lincoln.

- **Te burlas de mí, tu valentía es obvia, pero cuestiono tu inteligencia** \- dijo Vilgax en lo que entre los chicos, aparecían unas especies de cajas metálicas que se abren y revelando más de esos robots en blanco.

-Más Bioids- dijo Chase.

- **Solo unos cuantos de los de los cientos de miles que poseo y para ustedes… una demostración** \- dice Vilgax activando el Omnitrix y con ello transforma a sus Bioids en…

- **¡Diamante!** \- Vilgax vuelve a activar el reloj y ahora son… - **¡Lodestar!** \- nuevamente lo activa y… - **¡Mono Araña!** \- después de esa demostración los Bioids regresan a ser simples robots en blanco.

- **No hay ejército en el mundo que pueda contra mi poder** \- dice Vilgax con mucho grado de orgullo.

-No era lo que tenía en mente- dijo Lincoln.

- **Me retas a un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo por la tierra, ¿acaso intentaras engañarme otra vez para regresarte el Omnitrix?** \- dice Vilgax.

-No, entregaras el Omnitrix por tu propia voluntad- dijo Lincoln.

- **¿Por qué lo haría?** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Bien, no quería llegar a esto pero… ¡Omnitrix, sobrescribir función código 10!- dijo Lincoln.

- ** _Función aceptada, comando de voz aceptado_** -.

- **¿Qué estas…?** \- preguntaba Vilgax.

-¡Autodestrúyete en 30 segundos! ¡Código de comando 0-0-0-destruyete-0!- dijo Lincoln.

- ** _Secuencia de destrucción completada, detonación programación en 30 segundos_** -.

- **Tonto, si el Omnitrix se autodestruye, acabaría con todo el universo** \- dijo Vilgax tratando de parar la autodestrucción manualmente.

-Azmuth ya me lo dijo hace tiempo, y eso solo pasa si son varios días, por eso te estoy dando 30 segundos- dijo Lincoln.

- ** _Detonación en 20 segundos_** -.

-Ya escuchaste al reloj, quítate el Omnitrix antes de que te quedes sin un brazo- dijo Lincoln.

- **Que broma tan pesada** \- dijo Vilgax ignorando la secuencia de destrucción, transforma a sus Bioids en…

- **¡Fuego Pantanoso!** \- gritan las copias acercándose para pelear con los chicos.

- **Elimínenlo** \- ordeno Vilgax en que las copias de Fuego Pantanoso generan llamas en sus manos para atacar.

- ** _Detonación en 10 segundos…_** \- nadie se movía, los chicos se preparaban para luchar por las dudas, pero Lincoln con una mirada seria solo cierra los ojos - ** _5… 4… 3… 2… 1_** -.

El Omnitrix comienza a brillar de una manera intensa y entonces… ocurre una fuerte explosión que manda a volar a Vilgax bien lejos y cayendo al suelo.

Mientras todos se quedan sin habla por lo que vieron… Kevin empieza a gritar y a sujetarse la cabeza y cayendo al suelo.

-¡Kevin!- grito Julie.

-¡Amigo que ocurre!- grito Chase en lo que ambos observan a Kevin gritando por el dolor.

Mientras Lincoln corre hacia donde esta Vilgax en el suelo algo noqueando por la explosión y entonces agarra algo del suelo y era su Omnitrix… o más bien lo que quedaba de él, ahora solo eran un montón de piezas rotas y hecha pedazos.

-Adiós viejo amigo- dice Lincoln viendo lo que alguna vez, fue el Omnitrix.

-Lo siento Linc, debió ser duro sacrificar al Omnitrix para detener a Vilgax- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Sabes… en el fondo esperaba que Vilgax…- decía Lincoln cuando vuelven a escuchar a Kevin gritando y sujetándose la cabeza y entonces…

Todos abren los ojos al ver que las piezas de minerales del cuerpo de Kevin empezaban a caerse al suelo y poco a poco desprenderse de él… y entonces, Kevin cae al suelo adolorido pero… ya no era un mutante… estaba normal otra vez.

-Hay… me duele la cabeza insoportable- decía Kevin cuando ve que todo le sonreían.

-¿Que? ¿Qué me ven?- pregunto Kevin.

-Eres humano de nuevo- dijo Rex en lo que Kevin se toca el tórax y lo siente, siente su piel, en verdad era normal de nuevo.

-Debió ser el Omnitrix lo que te mantenía en esa forma, una vez destruido- decía Chase.

-¿Soy normal?- dijo Kevin sin creerlo.

-Entonces, por fin puedo hacer esto- dijo Julie que toma a Kevin de la cara y entonces… lo besa justo en la boca, para sorpresa de Jazz y asco de Ronnie Anne –Ese fue primer beso- dice Julie luego del beso.

-Hay Chase, fue un lindo momento, porque tenían que hacer eso- dijo Rex.

-Festejamos la victoria- decía Julie mientras Kevin tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Dile de mi parte que si la hace llorar, lo quemare vivo- dice Aaron a Lincoln.

- **Es prematuro, no has vencido, no has vencido** \- dijo Vilgax sujetándose la muñeca donde exploto el Omnitrix y acercándose enojado a los chicos.

-El Omnitrix fue destruido, y tus Bioids ya no sirven de nada, enfréntalo, estas terminado- dijo Lincoln.

- **Sigo siendo Vilgax, ¡Conquistador de 10 planetas!** \- dijo Vilgax que en su ira iba a usar su puño contra Lincoln y este cierra los ojos pero… el golpe nunca llego, debido a que Kevin lo detuvo.

-Adivina quien tiene sus poderes de regreso- dijo Kevin envuelto en acero y entonces salta y le da un fuerte derechazo a Vilgax.

Chase salta y con una cola de Ankylosaurus golpea a Vilgax en la cara y Rex activa sus _Funchunks_ y golpea 2 veces a Vilgax y luego generar un ataque de distancia que hace que Vilgax se estrelle contra los controles de la nave.

- **No, estos niños no volverán a… vencerme** \- dice Vilgax oprimiendo algunas teclas de la nave y Jazz le lanza energía al villano, pero Vilgax se protege con su impenetrable escudo – **Demasiado tarde, nuestro objetivo está puesto** \- Vilgax golpea los controles de la nave.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

- **Hoy no podre conquistar la tierra, pero puedo castigarte, la nave está preparada para chocar contra Royal Woods** \- responde Vilgax.

-Esta nave tiene un módulo de fusión, cuando haga contacto…- dice Jazz.

-La explosión podría acabar con todo el pueblo, y todo lo que hay a 100 millas alrededor- dijo Rex.

-¡No! ¡Mi familia esta allí! ¡Eres un monstruo!- dijo Julie.

- **Ja me han dicho peores insultos** \- Vilgax carga su espada para atacar pero Aaron usa la suya y choca con la de Vilgax.

-Hare sushi asado contigo _¡Karyū no Kagitsume!_ \- Aaron enciende llamas en sus pies y con esa potencia logra empujar a Vilgax contra la pared.

-Chicos, hay que buscar un control auxiliar y tratar de desviar la nave- dijo Lincoln cuando ven que Aaron es mandado a volar cerca de ellos.

- **Talvez, pero antes tendrán que derrotarme** \- dijo Vilgax.

-Yo no tengo problemas con eso- dijo Rex activando sus _Smack hands_.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Chase transformándose en un Carnotaurus y yendo contra Vilgax.

Rex lo intenta golpear, pero Vilgax con su escudo lo hace a un lado, Jazz lanza energía pero Vilgax se defiende con su espada, Kevin corre y salta que salta para golpearlo, pero Vilgax lo patea tan fuerte que termina chocando contra Jazz, Ronnie Anne le lanza rayos mágicos, pero Vilgax nuevamente usa su escudo para defenderse, pero Julie aprovecha y salta y usa su yoyo para agarrar el cuello de Vilgax y Chase aprovecha darle una embestida seguido de un coletazo.

Lincoln aprovecha y se acerca a Albedo que aún estaba cautivo y Lincoln abre un panel en la zona lateral donde habían teclas para ingresar códigos.

-Te dejare ir, pero me quedare con tu Omnitrix- dijo Lincoln tratando de poner el código de liberación.

-Ultimatrix- corrige Albedo.

-Como se llame, ¿tenemos un trato?- dice Lincoln.

-¿Y qué vas a darme?- pregunto Albedo.

-No tengo tiempo de ser el Maestro del convencimiento contigo- dice Lincoln en que logra poner el código correcto y Albedo cae al suelo al ser soltado de los grilletes que lo contenían -¡Función de comando, código 10!-.

- ** _Función aceptada_** -.

-Je, para ser una copia, reconoce mi voz- dice Lincoln.

-Espera, ¿qué haces?- dice Albedo.

-Omni… Ultimatrix, autodestrúyete en 30 segundos, comando 0-0-0-destruyete-0- dice Lincoln.

- ** _Secuencia de detonación completada, detonación en 30 segundos_** -.

-¡¿Estas bromeando?! ¡¿Sabes cuánto me tomo robar y terminar el Ultimatrix?!- grito Albedo.

-Yo que sé, pero pregúntale a Vilgax si bromeo- dijo Lincoln enseñando lo que queda del Omnitrix.

-Me crees tan ingenuo para caer, Ultimatrix, abortar…- decía Albedo cuando una especie de banda adhesiva le aparece en la boca y a su lado ve a Julie que silbaba inocentemente.

-20 segundos Albedo, no creo que en esa "horrible forma humana", salgas ileso de la explosión- dijo Lincoln en lo que Albedo sin opción y a regañadientes, oprime el botón central del Ultimatrix y se lo entrega a Lincoln que se lo coloca de inmediato –Abortar autodestrucción, código 10-.

- ** _Autodestrucción abortada_** -.

Lincoln gira un poco el núcleo central y tanto el símbolo como el brazalete ahora son verdes.

-Así está mejor… pero me gustaba más el viejo- dijo Lincoln en lo que Julie deshace la banda de la boca de Albedo.

-Un día… tu pagaras caro por esta humillación- dijo Albedo a Julie.

* * *

Rex corre y pone su _Smack hand_ en modo taladro, pero Vilgax lo detiene con sus 2 manos y lanza a Rex aún lado, Chase salta y se convierte en un Triceratops para aplastar, pero Vilgax lo evita y golpea a Chase con un rayo de su espada.

Aaron toma la runa de fuego y la inserta en su espada para convertirlo en el Hacha de Kagnis y entonces da un corte en el suelo, y entonces debajo de Vilgax sale un más de llamas que lo rodean.

-Qué te parece eso cara de…- decía Aaron en que Vilgax sale de las llamas y agarra a Aaron de la cara y lo lanza hacia la ventana causándole algunas grietas.

Vilgax corre para volver a golpearlo, pero un escudo mágico evita el impacto y el voltea y ve que fue Ronnie Anne la que genero el escudo y Vilgax golpea el suelo tan fuerte que causa un leve temblor que hace que Ronnie Anne tropiece y Vilgax con un simple derechazo la manda al suelo.

- **Estas acabada niñita** \- Vilgax enciende llamas en su espada para atacar a Ronnie Anne cuando…

- **¡Fuego Pantanoso!** \- todos voltean a ver que quien grito…

-Ojos verdes… ¿Lincoln?- dijo Ronnie Anne.

- **Loud** \- dijo Vilgax.

- **Me extrañaron** \- dice Fuego Pantanoso que lanza una torrente de llamas hacia Vilgax que se defiende con su espada, pero retrocede un poco, entonces Fuego Pantanoso corre hacia él y le da un fuerte golpe en la cara a Vilgax que suelta su espada y choca con los ya dañados controles – **Ronnie, tu, Jazz y Rex vayan al cuarto de control y detengan esta nave** -.

-A la orden- dijo Ronnie Anne feliz de ver a Lincoln devuelta a la acción.

- **Voy a necesitar ayuda** \- dice Fuego Pantanoso.

-Yo aún puedo pelear- dijo Chase.

-Nos ayudamos entre nosotros- dijo Kevin.

-Yo también les daré una mano o 2- dijo Julie generando unas manos de energía.

- **¿Te molesto Aaron?** -pregunto Fuego Pantanoso.

-Yo digo…- Aaron toma la runa del viento y al insertarla en su espada, la convierte de nuevo en el Arco de Caelia –Estoy encendido-.

Fuego Pantanoso genera espinas en su cuerpo que lanza hacia Vilgax haciendo que gruesas raíces crezcan y atrapen a Vilgax.

Kevin aprovecha y salta para golpear a Vilgax en la cara y Chase transforma sus manos en garras de T-Rex y la un fuerte zarpazo a Vilgax, pero este suelta su visión laser que golpea a ambos y luego la vuelve a usar para liberarse de las raíces.

- **Libre al…** \- decía Vilgax que es bombardeado por una lluvia de puños creadas por Julie y Vilgax solo se defiende con su escudo y entonces… Aaron disparar la flecha del arco y vuelve a atrapar a Vilgax en un tornado que lo hace golpearse en el techo y luego caer y finalmente recibir un golpea ardiente de Fuego Pantanoso

* * *

-Es peor de lo que pensé, estamos en la atmosfera- dice Rex que junto a las chicas, estaban en el cuarto de control viendo como la nave se dirige en picada a la tierra.

-Hermana, no quiero presionarte pero…- decía Jazz en lo que Ronnie Anne revisaba abajo del panel.

-Hago lo mejor que puedo, no se preocupen, esto es como la televisión de mi casa- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, excepto que tu casa no vuelve y va a impactar con todo el pueblo- dijo Rex.

* * *

Fuego Pantanoso, Julie y Aaron caen en el suelo por un ataque de un Vilgax enojado, pero este no se detiene y le da un puñetazo a Fuego Pantanoso que lo levanta en el aire y luego darle otro que lo manda una especie de generador.

- **Estas perdido Loud** \- dijo Vilgax.

- **Talvez… pero este Ultimatrix viene con sorpresas para ti** \- dice Fuego Pantanoso que golpea el símbolo del Omnitrix en su pecho y salen picos en cada lado formando una especie de X y Fuego Pantanoso empieza a cambiar y evolucionar.

Ahora parece que su cuerpo está formado por corteza de árbol petrificado y Kerosen o metano azul, tiene tanques de Kerosen en su cuerpo; uno grande en su cabeza, dos en su torax y tres pequeños en cada brazo.

- **¡Fuego Pantanoso Supremo!** \- Vilgax al verlo corre para atacarlo, pero Fuego Pantanoso Supremo suelta una poderosa corriente de fuego azul que explota y haciendo que Vilgax retroceda bastante y quemaduras - **Que te parece Vilgax, Round 2** -.

* * *

Devuelta al cuarto de control, la nave seguía cayendo en picada, y entonces… Ronnie Anen conecta un último cable.

-Listo, tu turno Rex- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Aquí vamos amigos nanites- dijo Rex que pone su mano sobre los controles y usando sus nanites le da algo de energía a la nave, logrando encender apenas los cohetes.

-¿Todo bien Rex?- pregunto Jazz.

-Vamos muy rápido… para retroceder, habrá que hacerlo cambiar de dirección… y hacer que caiga directo al océano- dijo Rex poniendo esfuerzo para que la nave siga encendida y las chicas toman los controles para cambiar el rumbo.

-¿Dijiste el océano correcto?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-¡Si la parte azul!- grito Rex en lo que la nave seguía cayendo directo en picada.

* * *

Fuego Pantanoso Supremo lanza de sus manos esferas de Kerosen azul hacia Vilgax que explotan y este cae adolorido por el impacto.

- _Atención, aremos un aterrizaje de emergencia, abandonen la nave, repito abandonen la nave_ \- grito Jazz desde el alta voz.

Fuego Pantanoso Supremo mira como la nave se dirigía en picada hacia el océano, en eso Vilgax aprovecha de golpearlo por arriba, a la vez, la nave finalmente termina chocando con el océano y empezando a hundirse.

Sim embargo, mientras más y más se hundía la nave, este era aplastado por la presión y causando que mucha agua entre dentro de la nave, y debido a eso, Chase, Kevin, Julie y Aaron despiertan al sentir el agua que entraba.

-Que… ¿porque hay tanta agua?- preguntaba Kevin.

- **Vayan por los demás y váyanse de aquí, yo me encargo de Vilgax** \- dice Fuego Pantanoso Supremo caminando hacia su enemigo.

-Pero Linky- dijo Julie.

- **Es una orden…** \- dijo Fuego Pantanoso Supremo seriamente.

-Solo regresa vivo por favor- dijo Chase que junto a los demás corren al cuarto de control donde están el resto, mientras que la nave se hundía cada vez más y más.

- **De que sirve el fuego, si estamos en mi elemento** \- dice Vilgax.

- **Una nave que se hunde es tu elemento, eso explica todo** \- dice Fuego Pantanoso Supremo al ver como las ventanas de la nave empezaban a agrietarse por la presión del océano.

- **Ríe mientras puedas, ahora enfrentaras la verdad de Vilgax** \- dice Vilgax que dispara su visión laser a la ventana y este se rompe permitiendo que más agua se meta adentro inundando todo el lugar donde estaban tanto nuestro héroe como el conquistador galáctico.

Pero Vilgax por su parte, en lugar de ahogarse o nadar de regreso, empezó a cambiar de cierta manera y quitarse las reliquias o armas que llevaba encima.

Fuego Pantanoso por su parte utiliza su poder de fuego de sus manos y de manera similar a un cohete logra impulsarse hacia arriba, pero un enorme tentáculo lo atrapa y lo lleva hasta el fondo, donde se ve a Vilgax, pero lo que parece ser su verdadero aspecto, de un enorme calamar gigante.

Fuego Pantanoso Supremo se queda sorprendido al ver la verdadera apariencia de Vilgax y este está dispuesto a llevarse a su enemigo consigo, e incluso dispuesto a comérselo, al no poder usar sus manos, Fuego Pantanoso Supremo saca una pequeña raíz de su pecho cerca del símbolo del Omnitrix y cambiar a otro alíen, pero Vilgax… se lo termina metiendo en la boca y perderse en el fondo, mientras la nave seguía hundiéndose hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

Mientras, en alguna playa cerca de donde se hundía la nave, un portal se abre y los chicos salen de allí a salvo.

-Lo hicimos, salvamos a Royal Woods- dice Kevin.

-¡Que hay de Lincoln, sigue allá abajo!- grito Ronnie Anne preocupada.

-No hay de que preocuparse, regresara tan pronto como termine con Vilgax, confió en el- dijo Rex.

-No es tan simple Rex, la nave de ese tipo es complicada, puede seguir y…- decía Chase cuando… a los lejos, se puede ver una gran explosión saliendo del mar y Julie crea un paraguas para cubrir a los demás del agua que les caía como lluvia.

Entonces una vez terminado la lluvia, todavía veían la nube de explosión saliendo del agua, pero… ni rastro de Lincoln… y los chicos… temieron lo peor, Ronnie Anne que era una chica dura pero comprensiva, empieza a llorar.

-N-no…- dice Julie al borde de las lágrimas y abrazando a Kevin que la empieza a consolar.

-Lincoln… acaso el- decía Jazz también con lágrimas en los ojos.

Chase estaba sin cambiar su expresión de sorpresa e impacto, mientras Rex, solo empieza a gritar y golpear la arena en ira.

-Maldición, maldición… eres un idiota Lincoln, porque decidiste quedarte allá, ¿qué le diré a las chicas al volver? ¡No es justo!- gritaba Rex mientras Aaron solo veía la nube de explosión y baja la mirada.

-Lincoln Loud, mostraste una vez más que fuiste un héroe…- decía Aaron orando y ninguno se daba cuenta de que alguien salía del agua y era Jetray que se sacude y regresa a ser Lincoln que cojeaba un poco por el cansancio y ve a los demás llorando y lamentándose -Te arriesgaste para que todos regresemos a salvo… talvez no seas de los mejores, pero fuiste único en tu tipo, hasta siempre, Lincoln Loud-.

-Eh… a quien le hablan- dice Lincoln.

-Pues a nuestro amigo que se nos acaba de…- decía Rex cuando todos ven a Lincoln que saluda.

-Hola, ya quiten esas caras tris…- decía Lincoln cuando, recibe un puñetazo en la panza por parte de Ronnie Anne.

-¡UUUUHHHH!- dijeron todos.

-OK, me lo merezco, pero Vilgax no me dejo…- decía Lincoln justo cuando Ronnie Anne lo abraza pero aun llorando.

-No vuelvas… a arriesgarte así- dijo Ronnie Anne ahora dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Lo intenta…- decía Lincoln.

-¡Estas vivo! ¡Estas vivo!- gritaba Julie feliz abrazando a Lincoln, mientras Kevin agarra del cuello a Lincoln y le empieza a sacudir el cabello con su nudillo.

-Pequeño granuja, no nos des un susto de esos- dijo Kevin.

-Te juro que si te mueres de esa manera no te lo perdono… bienvenido amigo- dijo Chase revolviéndole el cabello a Lincoln.

-Hermano, dame 5- dijo Rex en lo que él y Lincoln se dan los 5 y Jazz lo abraza por atrás.

-Bienvenido devuelta amigo- dijo Jazz.

-Hay vamos… solo… sobreviví a la explosión de una nave- dijo Lincoln.

¡NO LO HAGAS DENUEVO!- gritaron todos.

-Bueno bueno ya… que sensibles- dijo Lincoln viendo como Aaron con su daga hace un corte al aire y genera un portal -Aaron… gracias, si un dia te puedo devolver el favor…-.

-Quizás algún día, por ahora qué bueno que estas a salvo- dice Aaron que iba a cruzar el portal cuando…

-Aaron espera… ¿te vas tan pronto?- dice Julie.

-Aún tengo cosas que hacer en casa, pero tranquila pequeña, volveré, adiós Equipo Omnitrix, sigan ardiendo- dijo Aaron cruzando el portal y este se cierra.

-¿Qué le paso a Vilgax?- pregunto Ronnie Anne.

-No lo vi salir, pero sí sé que ha sobrevivo a peores cosas- dijo Lincoln.

-Entonces… ¿va a regresar otra vez cierto?- pregunto Jazz.

-Si lo hace… lo detendremos otra vez- dijo Lincoln en que los demás asienten, y entonces… mira su muñeca –Me va a tomar tiempo acostumbrarme a este Ultimatrix-.

-No, no lo harás- todos voltean y allí caminando en la arena estaba Azmuth que alza la mano –El Ultimatrix, entrégamelo- a esa orden Lincoln ve que al Ultimatrix soltó algunas chispas y se desprende de su brazo y este desaparece.

-A-Azmuth, creí que era alguien digno como dijiste- dijo Lincoln.

-Lo has probado muchas veces y justo ahora, pero esta copia inferior del Omnitrix, no es digna de ti- dijo Azmuth.

-Pero yo…- decía Lincoln.

-¡Mira tú muñeca ahora!- dijo Lincoln que ve su muñeca y allí, había un nuevo Omnitrix.

Era un aparato similar a un reloj de pulsera, una placa frontal cuadrada en vez de redonda y con una combinación de colores blanco y verde, la placa frontal es de color negro con dos franjas verdes.

-Esto es…- decía Lincoln.

-El Omnitrix, una versión mejorada en la que h trabajado desde que te envié el prototipo original, con todas las funciones que tenía el prototipo más algunas nuevas que descubrirás, y al ver lo peligros que has tenido que desafiar, todo lo que Albedo agrego al Ultimatrix, este Omnitrix también los tiene- dijo Azmuth.

-No… no sé cómo agradecerte- dijo Lincoln.

-Solo sigue haciendo lo correcto niño- dijo Azmuth que se iba a retirar pero… -Y no, no te dare el Control Maestro todavía- Lincoln cierra la boca –Quizás cuando cumplas 18- dijo Azmuth desapareciendo del lugar.

-Ese Omnitrix se ve más cool que el que tenías antes- dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Me pregunto si tendrá nuevos alíens en el- dijo Rex.

-Bueno, ya lo averiguaremos porque… ¡Hay no, debo volver a casa o mis hermanos me matan!- dice Julie cuando…

Ven al resto de villanos como Animo con mutantes, Rojo, Fistrick, Clancy, los fenómenos del circo, Vulkanus, Sunder, Charmcaster, Rollerball, Yellowstone, Darkstar y algunos Caballeros Eternos ente otros corriendo hacia nuestros héroes.

-Creo que llegaras mucho más tarde- dijo Jazz.

- _Nah_ , que es un castigo comparado con lo que les haremos a estos villanos- dijo Julie.

-Exacto- Kevin absorbe algo de roca de la playa y hace agrandar sus puños –Voy a darles una paliza a todos-.

-Estos tipos va a tenerme- dijo Rex activando sus _Smack hands_.

-Esto se pondrá salvaje- dijo Chase convirtiéndose en T-Rex.

-A tus órdenes Lincoln-dijo Ronnie Anne con un aura de magia en sus puños, Jazz cargando energía y Julie girando su yoyo.

-Adelante- dijo Lincoln activando su nuevo Omnitrix abriendo la placa frontal revelando el núcleo central -¡Es hora de héroe!- Lincoln golpea el Omnitrix y se transforma…

* * *

 **No se pierdan la segunda temporada: The Loud 10: Ultimate Omniverse**

* * *

 **Dejen sus reviews y sugerencias**


End file.
